


Opkepa Rattop Hedplei

by 823y4hf8ew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Baby Clarke Griffin, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Claiming, Clexa, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Infantilism, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Heda Lexa (The 100), Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hurting Clarke, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Mama Lexa, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character(s), Polis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lexa (The 100), Punishment, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Starvation, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 1,110,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823y4hf8ew/pseuds/823y4hf8ew
Summary: A very pissed off Clarke is kidnapped and dragged to Lexa in Polis (not by Roan.) Seeing Clarke's state of mind, Lexa enforces an ancient clan law that protects highly esteemed warriors (like Wanheda) when they show signs of mental illness or PTSD. By imposing this law, it forces Clarke to be out of the public eye and alone with Lexa. Catching on quickly that Clarke favors punishing herself to heal from her guilt after the mountain, Lexa designs some interesting methods.Sorta mixed together a bit of alpha/omega and dom/sub themes in here.** Please note: This story is an alternative timeline/alternative universe depiction. They are still in the grounders world but do not expect to have your typical fanfic Clarke/Lexa or your Canon Clarke and Lexa. THIS will be different.**
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1019
Kudos: 870





	1. Polis

**Author's Note:**

> Okepa - Caretaker  
> Rattop - Controlled  
> Hedplei - Command, rule or law 
> 
> Opkepa + Rattop + Hedplei = Law of Caretaker Control  
> \----  
> I've already written a lot of the following content and chapters. All I am doing now is editing through some of it before I post it. Message me if you wanna help editing. This is my first post on here, so I apologize in advance. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions just send me a message. 
> 
> Oh and my user name is a direct result of me not being able to narrow down one I liked. Therefore I just closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the keyboard...and viola .. 823y4hf8ew

Clarke finds herself being dragged into somewhere loud. Kicking out she tries to run hearing the amount of people around. Hoping someone might help or that she will be able to scurry away in the crowd. Before she can even think of taking two steps she is quickly picked up and thrown over a burly shoulder. Vainly trying to look around through this infuriating burlap sack covering her head. There is a damn piece of cloth tied uncomfortably tight in her mouth as a gag, and it’s keeping her from being able to scream out. Not to mention, it’s also currently keeping this blasted sack on her head. Mr. Asshat, as she now lovingly calls her captor, already figured out that fun lesson on their way here. Almost working the sack off her head, just to quickly be noticed. Apparently, Mr. Asshat here didn’t like her attempted escape, hence why she got several kicks to her back before he knocked her out again. The repeated knockouts were getting annoying to be honest. Not that it stopped her from fighting, quite the opposite actually. When she woke up though she found the damn sack was now tucked into her mouth gag, so she couldn’t get it off. Her wrists, she painfully discovered, were also bound tighter behind her back. Hearing Asshat speak in another language she can’t quite understand, makes Clarke tilt her head in question. Before hearing a door open and feeling the dude begin climbing. Hearing boots thud on concrete has her guessing they are going up stairs. Thirty minutes after, they still seem to be climbing, Clarke is feeling kinda proud of herself for getting out of what seems to be a very fun workout. It feels like years and Clarke is feeling a bit nauseous from being upside down for so long before he finally stops. She begins to wonder if she could puke down Asshat’s shirt before she quickly nixes the idea knowing it would just stay in the bag. Though she cheers up considerably when she hears Asshat heaving breathlessly at the top of the steps after having to carry her. After a couple minutes he moves again before stopping and pulling Clarke back to her feet. Spun around, Asshat firmly grasps her wrists tie leaving no doubt for any escape.

The creaking and groaning of two large doors being open startles Clarke. She then hears some foreign words being spoken back and forth hurriedly. One sounds female, she thinks to herself, and vaguely familiar. Clarke isn’t really paying attention though, the voices sounds far away, and mumbled as she starts zoning out. The exhaustion of walking without food or water and the little sleep she gets each night is hitting her all at once. Feeling herself wobble on her feet before her knees are painfuly kicked out from behind. Crying out at the pain as she is forced to kneel. Someone sounds pissed, that or they are just crazy loud. She snaps back to attention though as she feels a hand on her covered head. Thrashing at the touch at first, thinking its Asshat, until she feels strong hands holding her down. Yelping when one hits her sore shoulder, pummeled by Asshat earlier. Different hands, smaller and gentler start untucking the sack carefully from the gag. The hands make Clarke relax a bit; she doesn’t really know know why, but they feel safe for some reason. Clarke freezes as she feels the smelly itchy sack finally being pulled off, relieved to get rid of it.

She sucks in fresh air and strains to see again with the sudden rush of light blinding her. Vaguely aware of someone kneeling in front of her, she panics and attempts to get away. Only to be held firmly by the annoyingly strong hands again. Causing a whimper from Clarke as they hit the bruise on her shoulder. Using the only sense she seems to have now, she listens to more of the language being spoken, back and forth, for a couple minutes. Until her eyes slowly begin to focus correctly again. Painfully, she stiffens as she locks onto a pair of hauntingly familiar green eyes. Clarke’s eyes widen as the face of Lexa, the commander of the 12 clans, comes into view. Causing the breath to temporarily leave Clarke’s lungs. In her frozen state, Lexa’s hands touch her face. Thumbing carefully over the painful looking bruise on her left cheek and her split lip, given on the initial struggle with her captor. Upon seeing Clarke frozen and locked eyes with her, the Commander switches to English for Clarke’s benefit.

Turning in a fury and roars, “SHE WAS TO BE UNHARMED!”

Clarke is floored… Lexa…. Fucking Lexa hired this son of a bitch to get me.  _ ‘What the ever-loving fuck?!’ _ she thinks to herself. The voices in her head start fervently whispering to her again. And she curses herself for getting them started up again. She is vaguely aware of Asshat and Lexa arguing back and forth regarding payment before she hears what she is guessing is Asshat being dragged from the room screaming. Clarke smirks,  _ ‘serves him right’  _ she thinks to herself before focusing back on the voices to try and get them to shut the hell up. She is jarred back to reality as she feels herself being stood up and the gag being pulled down from her mouth abruptly. It isn’t until that moment she takes the chance to look around the room. She sees Indra glaring at her as if she were a disgusting vermin to be killed. As well as some bald dude covered in tattoos and wearing a robe dress thing talking to someone behind her, that she can’t see, in what she now guesses is grounder language. Suddenly Lexa stands back in front of her and Clarke feels herself snap as she feels Lexa’s hands on her face. It is like a wave of pure rage and hatred begins to boil inside of her before spilling over and out of her.

“How dare she stand there looking all concerned for you?” She hears a voice say.

“She is the one who caused all of this,” another voice says.

“You should show her the Wanheda she requested” she hears Ben giggle in her ear.

Clarke smirks, usually she tries to ignore these voices, but that particular suggestion from Ben sounds too good to pass up. So, she allows the rage and anger to wash into her and build up before she spits, a huge gob of spit, on the commander’s face. Quickly she is jerked back by those damn hands again on her sore shoulder. Lexa stares at Clarke stunned, and despite her pain Clarke is quite satisfied with herself for being able to surprise the great commander.

“YOU WANTED WANHEDA YOU BITCH, WELL YOU’VE GOT HER!!” Clarke roars out as she is roughly dragged out of the room screaming obscenities at Lexa.

In a flash the Commander’s expression changes from shock into that of absolute rage and Clarke feels a chill run down her spine. _ ‘Oh fuck,’ _ she thinks to herself, as Lexa holds her hands up indicating for her soldiers to wait.Lexa walks closer, staring Clarke down, “Chain her there,” she nods to the far wall with rings and chains attached “and leave us.”

Clarke isn’t sure what is more chilling to her in this moment. The fact Lexa stared her down the entire time she ordered her crony’s around. Or the fact she didn’t yell it out in a roar of fury like she had expected her to. Instead it was said in a quiet-like fury that had Clarke attempting not to shake. When Clarke is turned by the commander’s soldiers and guided to the offending wall, indicated by their their Heda, she hears a burst of quiet grounder being spoken behind her. By the time she is walked over to the wall and is turned around, Indra and Mr. Baldy have left the room. Leaving Lexa and Clarke alone with the two cronies of Lexa’s doing her bidding. Clarke’s eyes widen in panic as she realizes she is alone with Lexa. ‘Shit,’ Clarke thinks to herself as she begins to wonder what is so bad that the commander wants no one to witness it. The soldiers begin to painfully lift her wrists as they begin to intricately tie Clarke to the hook in the wall behind her. Leaving her standing at an awkward angle to prevent any more pain from shooting through her arms. As she hears the door shut behind the soldiers, Clarke is almost in a panic searching wildly around the room for Lexa, whom she seems to have lost sight of. Finally, she realizes she is alone in this room and allows herself to relax. Well relax as much as she can at this awkward angle. 

~~~

It has been, what the blonde thinks is, several hours by now and Clarke is visibly shaking as her muscles scream out in exhaustion from having to hold this horrible position. She is hunched forward in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure of her arms, with her head dropped down all the way to her chest as she quietly whimpers to herself. Striding back into the room to check on the blonde, Lexa sympathetically looks over her, who still hasn’t noticed Lexa’s presence. Getting a better look at the rope tying the girl she feels her stomach drop. She hadn’t meant for her men to tie her like this, exhausting her and giving her so much pain. Quickly Lexa reaches up and gives some slack to the rope holding Clarke so she can stand upright again. Lexa moves soundlessly, to sit out of the girl’s eyesight and wait with a careful eye. She is halted mid-step though, as she sees a tear fall from Clarke’s cheek. Her eyes widen and she stills,  _ ‘maybe she is ready after all,’ _ Lexa thinks to herself. So, she allows herself to step forward in the blonde’s eye sight.

“Are you ready to behave now Clarke?” Lexa sternly states, drawing her commander strength.

Making Clarke jump about as gracefully as a cat who got too close to a popped balloon. It takes just about everything inside of Lexa to keep from laughing, but somehow, she manages in keeping her emotionless Heda expression. It wouldn’t have mattered either way though because Clarke is downright refusing to even look at the Commander. Clarke is now struggling desperately to, not only attempt to steady her ridiculously out of control heart, but also the incessant tears that seem to refuse to stop. The last thing Clarke wants is to let this infuriating presence, now insisting on standing in front of her, to see any of her tears. Lexa stands rooted in place, never once moving from the spot she occupied when she first spoke to the blonde, allowing the girl sometime to compose herself. Lexa holds her breath, hoping maybe this will help the blonde feel a bit safer, or at least respected in some way. It is not until she notices the tears have stopped and Clarke’s breathing has once again returned to normal, steady rhythms, that she steps forward. Lexa gently grasps Clarke’s chin forcing her to look at her, she is honestly getting tired of this little game of the blondes.

“When someone asks a question, it is rude not to answer Clarke. I will give you the benefit of a doubt though. Perhaps you didn’t hear me the first time. As I asked before, are you ready to behave now, Clarke?”, the commander says sternly, as if to a disobedient child.

Against Clarke wishes, she feels her cheeks redden in embarrassment, before it quickly morphs into pure fury. How dare Lexa, of all people, attempt to lecture her about impolite behavior. Last time Clarke checked, it was the commander who went back on her word and abandoned skaikru. Despite everything that Clarke wishes to scream at Lexa about, in her raging fury, all that she can say are two simple words. “FUCK YOU!” Clarke rasps in a quiet fury at the commander as she rips her chin out of the commander’s hands.

“Very well then Clarke, if you insist on acting like a disobedient and rude child then you will be treated like one,” Lexa calmly states as she walks behind Clarke. She takes the knife out of her boot and quickly cuts the rope attaching Clarke to the wall. Firmly grasping her bound wrists, Lexa quickly drags Clarke across the room.

“Wait…. Wha…” Clarke stammers as she stumbles over herself in attempts to keep up with Lexa, who is practically dragging Clarke behind her.

As Lexa reaches her throne she quickly sits and pulls Clarke over her lap, giving Clarke no chance to register what is going on. A startled squeak falls out of the blonde’s mouth before she can stop it, making Lexa smirk. Clarke feverishly squirms on Lexa’s lap attempting to get away only to be met with one of Lexa’s strong legs swinging over the back of her knees and a strong hand pushing down on her back effectively locking her in place. Clarke’s face blushes a deep scarlet as she suddenly finds herself in, what must be, the most humiliating position of all time. At least until she feels Lexa’s hand rubbing her clothed butt cheek before humming out an almost motherly “that is enough now.”

The combination of the two make Clarke freeze instantly. ‘shit, shit, shit… this can’t be happening,’ Clarke thinks to herself. “Please!”, Clarke pleads desperately to the commander, “don’t do this, Lexa... please... I’m not a child!”

The commander is not swayed though. “Really?” The commander coolly replies, “You could have fooled me by that temper tantrum you threw today.”

“But… I… I…” Clarke stammers.

“That is what I thought.” The commander replies.

“You see Clarke when children are naughty, they get spankings on their naughty… bare… bottom.” The commander replies emphasizing the last three words with a little tap on Clarke's clothed upturned cheek, making it jiggle for her.

Lexa smirks as she sees Clarke's mouth fall open and the blush return fervently to her face again. She hooks her fingers in Clarkes pants before swiftly pulling them down, taking her underwear down with them. Clarke gives another embarrassed squeak as she feels herself being helplessly laid bare before the commander. Clarke can do nothing but close her eyes as she feels her pants and underwear start to fall to her knees, wishing to be anywhere else but here, in the mortifying position she has somehow found herself in. The blonde vainly thinks of the beach, she had seen pictures of it in the ark and watched the oceans from space, in the ark, but had never seen the waters in person for herself. She used this trick while in solitary on the ark, for that solid year, before being sent down to earth. As creative as her technique is, she is quickly ripped away from it with Heda’s hand touching her bare upturned ass cheek. The simple action has Clarke feeling her face grow even hotter.

“Now Clarke, when a naughty child is unable to control themselves and or their body in an appropriate manner, that right is taken away until they are able to conduct themselves in a respectful manner again. It is then that they are rewarded with their independence.” Lexa moves her hand from Clarke’s bare upturned cheek closest to her to the other making sure to slide over her crack separating the two.

At that she hears Clarke’s breath hitch, and she smirks to herself. “Thanks to your tantrum today, that means that this adorable bare bottom of yours belongs to your Heda now Clarke.” 

“WHAT?! NO!” Clarke squeaks out struggling to get up.

“There is a law here in Polis Clarke,” Lexa begins to calmly explain while stroking the bare cheeks. “One that protects our most honored warriors after long battles in case they should need help protecting that honor from themselv...”

Clarke blinks a few times so confused and frustrated that she interrupts Lexa mid explanation out of the sheer exasperation of it all. “That makes no sens….” Clarke starts to argue before she is cut off by a quick smack.

“Do not interrupt your Heda,” Lexa admonishes. “As I was saying, the opkepa rattop hedplei is used to heal and protect an honored warrior from the demons and darkness that so commonly come with war.” Lexa continues to explain.

Clarke suddenly stops squirming and fighting, making Lexa look down at her worriedly.

“Clarke are you alright?” Lexa asks the paled girl.

Clarke limply lays there with distant eyes before simply saying, “the voices.”

“Voices?” Lexa inquires, puzzled pulling the girl up on her lap to look at her.

Clarke doesn’t even try to cover herself as Lexa knew she normally would. What really concerns Lexa though, is Clarke’s far off clouded gaze as if the girl wasn’t all there with her. Lexa begins to grow increasingly concerned that the mountain may have taken part of the girl’s very soul, but the panic is interrupted by Clarke.

“The darkness and demons. That’s the voices isn’t it?” She says it in such an emotionless trance, it has Lexa’s heart in her throat for a moment.

“You are hearing voices?” Lexa probes attempting to steady her voice despite her growing alarm. Clarke simply nods her response still in her foggy daze. “Perhaps they are Clarke” Lexa sighs. She wanted to describe in detail to Clarke what this old sacred law entailed, how even the ice queen would be forced to back off and respect it. How Lexa didn’t want to hurt her and only wanted to help her. She wanted to apologize for what she had to do at the Mountain as Heda. It ripped her apart in half to leave the girl on the mountain. Sending the best of her elite warriors to watch the mountain, and eventually Clarke, it seemed. It was on one of their many updates that they informed her of the state of the blonde girl. This concerning news in turn caused the Commander to issue a tracker to bring the girl to her at once. Lexa knew Clarke was already dubbed as Wanheda and would need to be protected from these demons that seemed to plague her. Though, looking at the blonde now, Clarke is far worse than she originally anticipated. The long talk she so wanted to have with Clarke would just have to wait. Instead a simplified and greatly shortened version would have to do it, in the girl’s current state. “You will be safe here with me Clarke. Until you are healthy and able to be free again. I will protect you as your opkepa, your caretaker I believe your language calls it. It is my duty to protect you, care for you and help heal you until you can continue your honored duty as Wanheda. But while you are here you will be treated in the manner of which you are acting, Clarke.” Heda clarifies in her ever-stern commander voice.

“NO!” Clarke shrills out struggling on Lexa’s lap to get away.

Heda sighs and just firmly replaces the girl back over her knee as she had before, wrapping her leg around to hold the girl with her hand on the girls back. The entire time Clarke is furiously screaming out obscenities, even going as far as denying anything is wrong. “The paperwork has already been signed, Clarke. You are not well; the choice is not up to you anymore. Your well-being is my responsibility and duty, as your opkepa, from now till I deem you fit to be released from our binding relationship. Trust me, it was not done so lightly.” The Commander tells the still screaming blonde. “I have five rules you must follow in this relationship. Breaking any of these will result in punishment like this one you are getting here. First: you are always to call me Heda or Commander. Second: do not lie. Third: be respectful. Fourth: quick obedience, in other words, I expect you to do what you are told the first time you are asked. And finally, the fifth: you will be treated in the same way you act. Is that understood Clarke?”, Heda firmly confronts the blonde.

“Yea… I understand that YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!”, Clarke screams while renewing her efforts to get up off Lexa’s lap.

Heda sighs and rolls her eyes then fires off a bunch of swats. “Obviously we will have to go over these again later since you seem so determined to hurry and get your punishment. Now, I will be asking you throughout this relationship what your color is. You will respond with either green, which means you are fine. Yellow, which means you need a short break, or red, which means you need to stop because something is really wrong or you are really hurt. Now, if I find out you use any of these untruthfully that would mean you broke my number 1 rule and it results in a punishment. You should also probably know that I can read your body language quite well and will know quickly how truthful you are. Is this understood Clarke?” The Commander rattles off sternly.

“yea… yea... whatever Lexa. CAN YOU LET ME UP NOW?!” Clarke demands stubbornly.

That’s when Lexa sees them, the tiny red angry cuts on the girl’s thighs. ‘How did she get these in the forest?’ Lexa thinks to herself. ‘Did she sit on a thorn bush or something?’ she attempts to rationalize. Though the cuts look too close together and straight to be a simple bush. “Clarke when did you get these?” Lexa inquires, running her fingers over the inflamed cuts.

The blonde stills abruptly again, startling Lexa at the whiplash of emotions out of the girl. “It makes them shut up,” The girl drones out.

‘Oh gods, she did this to herself?’, Lexa thinks. “Is it the pain or the punishment?” Lexa asks the blonde while still in deep thought.

“Both.” Clarke quietly states.

‘Okay, I can use that’ she reckons to herself. ‘But I need to show her this can be done without physically harming herself.’ Heda resolutely decides. ‘I am sorry Clarke,’ Lexa thinks as she tries to steal herself to help give this girl what she needs. “Pain and punishment hmm?” Lexa replies with a smirk. “Well since this adorable little naked butt belongs to me now.” Heda chuckles, before slapping each cheek.

“NO!! THERE IS NO WA…” Clarke screeches out.

Lexa doesn’t let her finish though, instead gives a hard slap to her right cheek making Clarke jump and yelp. “Yes Clarke, in fact I am going to have you yelling this out for me and all of Polis to hear who this cute little naked heinie belongs to before we are through,” Lexa smirks lovingly caressing a cheek for emphasis. Clarke begins writhing with a new fervor, urgently attempting to get free. Lexa stays eerily still until finally, after several long moments she haughtily drawls out, “By all means Clarke, continue struggling, I really get the best view when you do,” as Clarke feels a whisper of a touch on her bare pussy lips. Clarke stiffens, not realizing just how much more she revealed of herself in her attempts to get free. Clarke’s face burns ever brighter as she hears Lexa chuckle behind her. “I wonder,” Lexa states as she moves her other hand down to Clarke’s burning face, “if we could get your cheeks,” squeezing the blonde’s left butt cheek with her other hand, “to match in color, Clarke.” Clarke hears Lexa chuckle at her embarrassed squeak, before returning her hand to her back pinning her down over her knee. “You see Clarke you will be punished and get that pain in more than one way…” Lexa sweetly croons as she continues to her caressing. “And since you acted like such a naughty little girl earlier...” Lexa drawls out pinching one of the cheeks before rubbing the pain away again. Hearing Clarke cry out and jump in surprise to the pinch Lexa chuckles. “Then I guess someone needs some bare bottom spankings for being such a naughty little girl to her Heda.” Lexa sternly coos at Clarke issuing another pinch in warning. Clarke only whimpers in reply knowing she can’t get out of this.“Now remind me what green means Clarke.” Heda challenges with more pinches and slaps to her vulnerable cheeks.

Clarke squeaks and jumps, “I'M GOOD... It means I'M GOOD!” Clarke rushes out to stop the slaps.

Without missing a beat in spanks, “and yellow Clarke.”

Yelping Clarke urges out, “I need... OWW! … a BREAK!!”

Lexa grins and stops the spanking to caress the now pink butt, “good girl, and what does red mean?”

Clarke whimpers out, “I need to stop.”

Heda growls and pinches a cheek again, “why Clarke?”

With a short high-pitched shriek Clarke exclaims, “SOMETHING IS WRONG OR I AM HURT!”

Heda nods approvingly and finally releases the pinch before soothing it down with her hand. “Good girl Clarke, now…” Lexa pauses with a few more strokes of a cheek, “we are going to begin your spankings little one.” Heda warns the blonde, who has resorted to juvenile whining as a response. Lexa rolls her eyes thinking, ‘if you are going to act like a toddler Clarke.’ Heda tuts disapprovingly at Clarke before continuing her instructions. “You will count each spanking out as you receive them and then thank your Heda for spanking your naughty bare bottom,” Heda directs only to receive more of the babyish whines. “If at any time you stop counting and thanking your Heda we will start over. Do you understand, little one?”

All Heda gets is more whining that sounds suspiciously like “this isn’t fair!” as a reply.

Providing a hard smack to Clarke’s ass, Heda firmly orders, “You will respond to your Heda with a ‘Yes Heda,’ or a ‘No Heda,’ when she asks you a question Clarke.”

“Yes, Heda!” Clarke quickly squeaks out.

“Good girl” Heda affirms sweetly at her, making Clarke blush yet again. “Now tell me, little one why your naughty bare bottom is getting a spanking from your Heda?” Lexa firmly states.

“I… was…you see… I…”, Clarke feebly stammers unsure of how to respond.

Another resounding series of swats are administered swiftly to Clarke’s upturned left cheek, “Really little one? You find nothing wrong with your actions today towards your Heda?” Lexa asks sharply.

“I was rude,” Clarke stammers out weakly, remembering Lexa mentioning something about this earlier. The commander’s hand stills as if waiting for something, before it finally clicks for Clarke... “HEDA! I was rude, Heda!” Clarke quickly stammers in efforts to prevent her poor backside anymore extra strikes.

“You are learning quickly little one,” Lexa chuckles as she strokes Clarke’s bare bottom. “You are right, you were very rude to your Heda today. So, you will be getting 10 bare bottom spankings,” Lexa replies seriously to a whining Clarke. Knowing full well the ones Clarke already has received before they began counting and will undoubtedly continue to receive after will add up quickly.

“Yes, Heda,” Clarke grumbles as she feels her face flush.

“Good girl,” Lexa satisfyingly states. “Are you ready to begin, little one?” Lexa asks Clarke.

“Ye… yes... Heda” Clarke sputters out knowing the weight of the words she has spoken. Clarke has herself allowed this punishment to begin and take place. The weight is on her, not Heda. In a way, Clarke knows she wants this. Clarke wants the pain and the punishment for what she has done at the mountain. ‘I deserve every bit of this humiliation and pain’ Clarke thinks to herself, as she feels Lexa’s hand rise from her exposed backside.

The first spank is more sound than anything but it shocks Clarke just the same as she squeaks out a “One, Heda.” Clarke gets a strong tap on her butt cheek before she remembers to add the “thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom Heda.” Her face flushing as she states the humiliating words out loud. The second slap stings a bit but she is able to quickly add, “Two, thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom, Heda.” The third takes Clarkes breath away at its bite but Clarke stumbles out a rather high pitched, “three. Thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom, Heda.” The fourth is not only loud but makes Clark shriek before she can stop it from fumbling out of her mouth. She manages out a meek, “four, thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom, Heda” as she tries to resist the tears she feels threatening to fall. The Commander rains down three unrelenting spanks in quick succession. Leaving Clarke bucking under Lexa as she screeches out unabashedly. No longer caring about being heard or showing weakness, simply out of the sheer pain of her now burning rear end. With a tremble in her voice and tears freely falling she stammers out. “f…five, si… six, se... seven. Than… thank you... f… for ... spankin... spanking my nau... naughty bar... bare bottom Heda,” in-between sniffles and hiccups.

“What is your color, little one?” Heda asks as she rubs the flaming red cheeks.

Clarke sniffles for a second, at this point she just wants to get this over with, so with another sniffle she quietly murmurs “green.”

Heda nods approvingly, “good girl.”

The eighth spank is just as hard, if not harder. Clarke shouts out in pain and jolts on Lexa’s lap from the sting. “Eight. Thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom Heda,” Clarke wetly stammers out. The last two, Lexa gives with every ounce of her strength, leaving Clarke red faced and howling as a result. It takes a moment but Clarke quietly stammers out, “n... nin... nine, t... te... ten, than... thank you, fo…. For spa... spanking... my nau... naughty ba... bare bott... bottom He... Heda.” Sobbing openly now.

“Color?”, The Commander inquires to the trembling weeping girl.

“ye… yellow... ple… please...” the blonde wetly hiccups.

“Good girl!” Lexa praises, calmly stroking the blistered rear end as she waits for the blonde’s blubbering to soften. “You did so well, little one,” Lexa gingerly affirms to Clarke, as she begins to hear the crying start to ease. “We are almost done,” Lexa assures the pacifying Clarke. “Now tell me Clarke,“ Lexa begins, as she continues to stroke the glowing cheeks. “Who does this adorable naughty bare bottom belong to?” Lexa asks. Clarke’s face burns for what she feels is the umpteenth time, as she closes her eyes and shakes her head futilely. She gets another firm swat on her already flaming rear end before Lexa states “Yes Clarke, say it.”.

Clarke whimpers, “please.” She mewls.

Another firm spank is administered, this time in one of her lower sit spots, making sure the blonde would feel the consequence for her obstinance in the next coming days. “Tell your Heda, Clarke” Heda voices sweetly, “Who does this adorable little bare bottom you have so proudly presented for your Heda belong to?” The Commander asks as she implements another merciless series of spanks.

“YOU HEDA,” Clarke cries out in between blows, “IT BELONGS TO YOU HEDA!”

“What does Clarke?” The Commander challenges as she continues the blistering assault, “Say it all for your Heda now. Who does this naughty bare bottom belong to Clarke?”

“MY NAUGHTY BARE BOTTOM BELONGS TO YOU HEDA!” Clarke shrieks out.

It is only after hearing these words that the Commander finally stills her hand. “That’s right Clarke, this cute… little... rosy… bare bottom belongs to your Heda.” Lexa states, patting the side of one of Clarke’s crimson colored ass cheeks to make it jiggle for her, just for added emphasis. The Commander honestly wasn’t sure if the blonde could blush any redder at this point, but it seems she was delightfully wrong. As this simple, yet effective, action from the Heda has the blonde’s face and ears glowing positively scarlet. “And tell me little one,” Lexa continues, “what does Heda do to naughty little bare bottoms?” She inquires while caressing the freshly spanked little ass.

“Heda spanks naughty little bare bottoms,” Clarke snivels pitifully.

“That’s right little one, Heda spanks the naughty bare bottoms of bad little girls,” Lexa singsongs, as she rests her hand on the swell of Clarke’s cute little butt. “Tell me Clarke, do you want to be your Heda’s good little girl or are you going to insist on being a bad little girl for your Heda?” Lexa asks, grabbing roughly one of Clarke’s blistered checks threateningly.

“I want...” Clarke stammers out between hiccups, “I want to be a good girl,” Clarke sniffles out, “I want to be Heda’s good girl.”

“That’s my good little girl!” Heda tenderly affirms as she pulls Clarke up on her lap, her pants and underwear now scattered on the floor in between all the bucking and screaming. Clarke lets herself be moved too tired and exhausted to resist any longer as Lexa cradles her like a baby in her lap. Clarke tucks her face into her Heda’s shoulder and lets herself cry as Lexa rocks her softly back and forth. The Commander lovingly mummers in Clarke’s ear as she continues to rock, “It’s alright little one,” along with several “your Heda is here,” and “that’s my good little girl, let it all out now.” The last thing Clarke is aware of is a faint humming of what sounds like a lullaby before she falls to sleep in her Heda’s arms.


	2. Day one begins

Lexa stayed on her throne for a considerable amount of time, rocking softly back and forth till she heard soft little snores coming from the blonde. Only then did she allow herself to move, ever so gently, with the girl still tightly clutching her damp shirt. Heda walked to her quarters, through the doorway in the throne room, with silent steps and a motionless upper body till she was standing next to her bed. Looking down at the sleeping blonde she noticed how deprived bathing seemed to be wherever the blonde had been, and therefore, quickly decided to lay her horizontally on top of her furs, until she could get the girl clean. In efforts to ensure the blonde wouldn’t stir once her bare inflamed backside touched the furs, Lexa spread Clarke out on her stomach. Lexa smirked, noticing that the blonde didn’t twitch even once during the entire process. But then frowned, noticing the girl’s dark and heavy bags under her eyes. She needed to find out why the blonde wasn’t sleeping and if it had anything to do with these voices. She kept a mental note of it as she walked to her library to see if she could find anything in the old archives.

She came back carrying back a large pile of old dusty scrolls and books to her desk to look through. It did not take long, it seemed, for Heda to discover exactly what the problem seemed to be with the blonde’s sleep. Not even 20 minutes later, as she was buried in an old psychology textbook before the bombs, she hears faint whimpers and twitching movements coming from the bed. Eyes flying over to the girl, she sees Clarke jerking on the bed. In a flash Lexa is stealthily making her way to the blonde. ‘Nightmares, she’s having nightmares! That must be it!’, Heda concludes. She herself was plagued by horrific nightmares for quite some time after Costia. The mere thought brings a flash of pain straight to her heart at the memory. So just as Anya and Indra had both vigilantly done for her, she reached over and rubbed the girls back comfortingly and hummed that same lullaby till the girl was able to quiet back down peacefully. After repeating this ‘calming’ process on Clarke 4 more times. Lexa quickly jotted a letter to Nyko for an herbal sedative, as well as a few other of his remedies she knew she would need for the girl. Quickly poking her head out of the throne room door, she sees her two most trusted guards. She instructs Fei to take her sealed note to Nyko and to deliver the remedy stealthily, using the back entrance her handmaidens use.

“Sha Heda,” Fei replies with a bow before setting off on his orders.

Before he takes two steps, Heda quickly halts him, “now that I’m thinking about it, ask him as well for that broth recipe he used for the people rescued from the mountain.” The guard promises to run the recipe to the tower’s cook on his way back from Nyko’s and deliver it later, when it is ready, in the same manner. Satisfied with his compliance, she thanks him before returning to her desk and her monotonous work.

~~~

The first thing that comes to Clarke's consciousness is how soft whatever she is laying on is. She blearily rubs her face into it with her eyes still closed as she snuggles deeper into the soft furs under her. She hears the faint scratching of someone writing something, and what must be a bird singing outside. As she slowly opens one eye, she realizes she’s on a bed. A really big one. She opens both eyes to investigate and finds it to be covered in ornate furs with the most extravagant headboard she has ever seen in her life. Her eyes grow wide as she begins to slowly look around at all the decorations and extravagances around the room from where she is laying. She glances over and sees balcony doors left wide open with their curtains blowing in the late afternoon breeze. As Clarke hazily watches the curtains dance in the wind, she starts registering the feel of cool air sliding across her still heated backside. Clarke’s eyes grow humorously wide as she abruptly gathers that she is butt naked from the waist down. Somehow, she has been placed face down on this extravagant bed, butt naked for the whole world to see her freshly spanked ass. Clarke’s face blushes a deep rosy color at this thought and she promptly buries her head in the bed in embarrassment. Lexa chuckles as she witnesses the whole scene play out at her desk. Heda stands and makes her way over to the bed. Gently, Lexa sits down next to the blonde’s head and begins lovingly stroking Clarke’s hair.

“Now, now little one, that is enough of that.” She soothingly states continuing to stroke Clarke’s ratty hair. She hadn’t noticed how disgusting it really was till now. It seems Clarke managed to dye it with what looks to be sticky red berries causing tangles and knots everywhere. Thanks to the added sticky texture, leaves and dirt and even sticks seem to have gotten stuck into Clarke’s hair. Lexa frowns, ‘yea she is definitely getting the bath of her life tonight after I get her to eat something,’ the brunette thinks to herself. “Normally after a naughty bare bottom spanking, I would have you stand in the corner so I can admire that freshly spanked little bottom of yours, but it seems your nap achieved the same thing.” Heda teases as she lovingly strokes the curve of one of Clarke’s little red butt cheeks. She smiles as she sees Clarke's face and ears grow red again. In that moment Lexa isn’t sure what is more adorable, Clarke’s naked freshly spanked little ass or how easy it seems to be for Clarke to give her that embarrassed flush all over her face and ears. “I got you something to eat over there at table, little one. Does that sound good to you?” Lexa asks soothingly as she moves to rub Clarke’s back. She sees Clarke’s head nod enthusiastically, and turn to peak out at her in search for the table. The medicine and broth had both long been delivered silently to Heda’s bathroom counter. Where Lexa had then moved the food tray to the table in the middle of her room, where it now sat waiting for the girl to wake. Her sweet elderly cook, somehow knowing the individual needing this was sleeping, had lovingly sent up a flat heated stone to place under the broth to ensure it was hot when finally eaten. Lexa chuckles at the blonde’s eagerness to eat, “I thought you might.” The blonde watches Heda get up and walk over to the table, pick up a large covered tray before walking back over to the bed. Sitting the tray down on the nightstand, Lexa rests back down next to Clarke. “I figured it might hurt my good little girl to have to sit on her naked freshly spanked little heinie, and I would have my good little girl stand while her Heda feeds her, but I know you have already had a pretty rough day already. So just this once, I will let you eat like this, laying on your tummy on top of your Heda’s bed, while your Heda feeds you. How does that sound little one?” The Commander asks as she rubs Clarke’s back.

Clarke bristles for a second as she hears the ‘Heda feeds you,’ parts of the Commander’s sentence. ‘Seriously, I’m not even allowed to feed myself now?’, Clarke thinks to herself. ‘Apparently Heda wasn’t kidding,’ She sulks and pouts her lip out. Lexa had been hoping this would be a quick wake up call for the blonde to quit acting so childish. Apparently though, it seems the ever-stubborn Clarke had other ideas about this. But before Clarke can think any more about this indignity of being fed, she is reminded with a loud grumble from her stomach in protest to her stalling to submit to her Heda for food.

So, without a second thought she nods her head at Lexa before quickly replying. “Yes Heda,” just in case.

Lexa chuckles, “good girl, you remembered your manners! Your Heda is so proud of you, little one,” she warmly replies. Moving some of the food in front of Clarke. Clarke’s mouth is practically watering at the smell of what looks to be broth. “I know you haven’t eaten anything or drank anything for some time, so for now we need to start slow so my little girl doesn’t get sick.” The Commander gently explains as she moves in front of Clarke. Clarke’s face reddens as she allows Heda to spoon feed her the broth into her mouth. “That’s my good little girl, when you finish open your mouth so your Heda knows you’re ready for another bite,” the brunette says as she stirs the broth, making sure the herbal remedies Nyko suggested mixing in with it were completely dissolved. The broth tastes so good and Clarke is so hungry she totally forgets about her embarrassment and quickly opens her mouth for another bite. After a while, Clarke is able to finish the entire bowl of broth and she is now so full from what seemed like such a small bowl she thinks she could go back to sleep. “What a good little girl finishing her whole bowl for her Heda like such a big girl” Lexa coos as she puts the bowl on the table and returns the tray to the table.

Clarke is so satisfied from finally being full after going hungry for so long that she decides she could care less what the brunette says to her. Although, in the back of her mind, she finds Heda’s baby talk embarrassingly soothing for her. It had still gone unnoticed that Clarke’s behavior was the reason for this baby talk. But the blonde was too content to realize that little fact, simply enjoying her finally satisfied hunger.

“I know that didn’t seem like much now, little one, but after we know that your broth is able to stay settled in your tummy, then we can try some more later.” Heda tells her as she walks back over to the bed with Clarke. Lexa chuckles as she notices Clarke’s eyelids getting steadily heavy again as she attempts to look at her Heda. “I noticed you have made quite a mess of yourself since I’ve seen you last. Do you think you are too tired for a bath, little one? Or do you need another nap?” Heda gently inquires.

Clarke opens an eyelid at the brunette almost in question. “A bath?” Clarke thinks to herself; she vaguely remembers reading something about this on the ark, about how pre-bomb people would clean themselves but can’t quite remember what it was exactly.

“What is it little one? Use your words?” Lexa says gently, as she rubs Clarke’s back, knowing how calming this was for the blonde.

“What is a bath, Heda?” Clarke asks quietly, while trying not to look at the Commander.

Lexa is thrown for a second at her question. ‘ _ Has the poor girl never had a bath before? _ ’, ‘ _ What on earth do they use on this high-tech space thing of theirs? _ ’ she thinks to herself. “Clarke, have you never had a bath to get clean before?” Heda asks soothingly, hoping that, maybe, this simple clarification might help if the blonde was just confused in her sleepy state. Clarke shakes her head in response as she continues to bury her face in the furs. “What did you use, little one?”, she kindly asks. There is a pause for a second and Lexa is worried that maybe she pushed too far and Clarke won’t answer.

Until finally, with her face still in the furs. Lexa hears a quietly muffled. “A bucket of water,” in reply.

“A bucket of water?” Heda clarifies to Clarke. Surely, she had misunderstood.

She gets an affirmative nod from the blonde before Clarke goes on to explain, “When we lived on the ark in space, we got sprayed with this smelly chemical stuff that made my skin itch.”

There is a significant pause, and the brunette blinks. ‘ _ A bucket of water?? This poor girl bathed with a bucket of water and weird spraying chemicals all her life?? For people who are so high tech it seems they missed the whole concept of cleanliness. _ ’ The Commander thinks to herself. 

“Oh, little one, do I have a treat for you then,” Lexa chuckles, she can’t wait to see the blonde’s reaction to experiencing a bath for the first time. Plus, she really wanted to check to make sure the girl hadn’t been hurt anywhere before she was found. Nyko had sent some basic remedies, ‘just in case’ he had written.

“You wait here and I am going to get your bath ready. How does that sound?”, The Commander delicately bids. 

Clarke peaks out at Heda for a second, before nodding her head in compliance and laying it sleepily back down. Lexa smiles as she gets up moving to the other side of the bed towards the large bathroom. She pulls out all the stops for Clarke’s bath, after all it’s the girl’s first. She heats several large bath stones in the fire as she draws and pours water into the large in-ground tub. She uses fresh flowers, oils and bubbles she knows her handmaidens use for her after a particularly stressful day or a long battle. Once she finishes, the stones are just hot enough for her to grasp with the fire tongs and plop in the bath to quickly heat the water. With that, she walks back into the bedroom to a now softly snoring Clarke. She walks to the bed humming a song her mother used to sing to her as a small child to help rouse the girl as she approaches. She gives Clarke's’ cute little blushing fanny a few pats before the girl peaks open one of her eyes. 

“Are you ready for your first bath little one?” Lexa cheerfully asks as she rubs Clarke's back. She gets a grin and a nod in return as Clarke tries to get up with a groan.  _ ‘Why am I so sore?’ _ , she thinks to herself. “Here little one, let your Heda help,” the brunette quickly adds, seeing the girl’s stiffness and pain. The Commander bends down and picks up Clarke effortlessly bridal style and carries her to the bathroom. Slowly she sits her down in the chair near the bath. She hears Clarke hiss as her sensitive little bottom hits the chair and Lexa can’t help but smirk. Clarke quickly forgets all that momentary pain though, as her eyes find the tub. The blonde’s eyes get so big the commander is sure the girl’s eyes are about to fall right out of her head. Lexa can’t hold back an openly wide smile as she sees Clarke look in wonderment at the tub. Slowly, Heda kneels in front of the sitting Clarke before saying, “That little one is a bath.”

Clarke just nods, mouth still on the floor. The girl is looking at the bath as if it might disappear before finally mumbling, “that is the biggest bucket I’ve ever seen.”

Lexa laughs whole-heartedly, “Indeed, it is, little one! Would you like to get into it or just sit here and stare at it?” Lexa teases her. Clarke nods a yes so enthusiastically Lexa thinks Clarke might give herself a headache. Lexa chuckles in spite herself “alright then, arms up little one.”

Clarke has no idea what or why she must put her arms up at this point, but she will do just about anything to get in that bath thing. So, after a confused look at Lexa, she shrugs and puts her arms up as much as she is able through her soreness. Lexa reaches for the hem of Clarke's shirt before pulling it up and off her and returning Clarke’s arms to her sides.

“Good girl, so obedient for your Heda as she gets you ready for your first bath! Now lean forward little one.” Lexa affectionately says as she feels Clarke obediently lean forward without hesitation. What Lexa finds is not one of the grounder’s traditional chest bindings but some cloth and metal contraption with a claw clasp at the back. As Lexa begins to try and figure out how to get it off the girl, she freezes at what she notices. There are undeniable dark bruises all over the blonde’s back, some look incredibly deep. She bites her lip nervously  _ ‘Nyko will want to see these _ ’ she thinks to herself. When she finds a distinct bruise in the shape of a hand print over the girls left shoulder, something snaps inside her. She feels pure fury of the Commander wash over her as she thinks of who dared harm the blonde. 

She momentarily tries to abate this ferocity as she softly asks the blonde, “Clarke, when did you get these?” The blonde gives a pained whine that makes Lexa’s heartache, as the commander delicately touches every bruise carefully inspecting each one. Lexa quietly moves in front of Clarke and kneels before softly asking, “Clarke, did that man do this when he was bringing you to me?” Clarke is fixedly staring at her hands in her lap, refusing to look at Lexa. After a few moments, Lexa sees a tentative nod that affirms Lexa’s suspicions. “Did that man touch you anywhere else, Clarke?” Lexa asks with notable panic in her voice. She sees the girl’s eyes get wide and firmly shake her head no. Lexa lets out a huge breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Clarke, look at me,” Lexa pleads, but when the blonde continues to look at her hands Lexa softly grasps the girls chin so she can look her in the eye. “He was not allowed to do that, and he will be severely punished for this. You have my word. I would have never sent him if I knew he would do this.” The tenderness Clarke sees in Heda’s face floors her, leaving the girl simply nodding her understanding, almost in shock. Lexa takes a quiet breath before stating in a firmer voice, “No one is to ever touch your body except your Heda while you are under my care. If anyone ever does, or even simply tries, I need you to tell me immediately. Is that understood?”

Clarkes eyes go wide as she delivers a resolute nod, before giving an almost inaudible, “Yes Heda.” This leaves Clarke reeling from the grief and distress she saw so plainly on Heda’s face just now. _ ‘Maybe Heda really does care about me’ _ Clarke thinks before quickly shoving it out of her mind.

“Okay little one, let’s get back to getting you ready for your first bath,” Lexa states before returning behind Clarke to tackle this weird breast binding contraption. After several futile tries Lexa just gives up and grabs her knife out of her boot and quickly cuts off the offending garment before quietly returning the knife to her boot. The garment is absolutely filthy anyway, Heda thinks to herself as she watches Clarke do nothing to stop the article of clothing from falling to the floor, with that same dazed look in her eye. The Commander walks in front of Clarke with alarm, it takes a couple minutes before the blonde startles as she notices Heda suddenly in front of her staring straight at her. She sees the girl blush furiously at sudden realization of being disrobed and exposed. The blonde fleetingly attempts to cover her chest, in what Lexa thinks is honestly pointless, seeing how generously the girl has obviously been blessed. The Commander is quick, grabbing the blonde’s wrist before it reaches its goal, before sternly looking Clarke in the eye, “No, No little one. Remember what I said. Whose body does this belong to now?” She watches Clarke's face grow a deeper red and gives an embarrassed little whine in reply. “Does my good girl need to be taken over her Heda’s knee right here in the bathroom as a reminder?” Heda austerely states.

Clarke's eyes widened at that. She’s buck-naked, surely Lexa wouldn’t, not like this. The thought terrifies her at being displayed in such a manner before the commander, helplessly vulnerable. The thought is way too embarrassing to even consider. Clarke closes her eyes, in hopes to simply wish this moment away. Hoping that maybe the commander will take pity on her and leave it alone. Her backside is still burning, the blonde doesn’t think she would be able to take another punishment. Yet, the blonde cannot just let her body be claimed like that, owned by Heda. Cared for is one thing, but owned? Clarke becomes resolute and tries to hold firm, though inwardly she is quaking with fear.

“Your silence says you need a reminder. But your bath is getting cold, little one. So, you will get your reminder after you are washed up. Is that clear?” Heda gravely voices.

Clarke's eyes grow wide as she gives a timid little nod of her understanding. Lexa gives Clarke a pointed glare, before Clarke quickly forces out a rather high pitched “Yes, Heda.”

“Alright, come now little one.” Heda pulls Clarke up before quickly picking her up bridal style again and walking over to the tub before setting her down inside the warm water. Clarke clings to Lexa like a wet cat at first unsure of what is happening, completely forgetting she is bare naked in Lexa’s arms. “It is okay little one, just relax.” Heda soothes until she feels Clarke finally start to slowly calm down, before she lays her against the back of the tub. By the time she even has a chance to sit in the chair placed at the foot of the tub, she hears an audible groan come from Clarke at the feel of the hot water on her sore muscles. Making Lexa smirk at the now unabashedly relaxed blonde. Heda allows Clarke to sit and relax for a few moments before she finally pulls her back and dunks her hair so she can begin to attempt to wash this mess of hair the blonde has somehow acquired. Lexa decides to first run her fingers through Clarkes hair in the water to try and to get as much debris out of the girl's matted knots as she can. Once the Commander is finally satisfied with getting out all the leaves, sticks and dirt from the sticky knotted mass, she sits the blonde back up. Clarke hasn’t made a peep, as she is basking in the warm water. Lexa grabs a bottle next to the tub and begins to work a lather before tackling Clarke’s filthy hair with it. As Heda gets to work she goes over the rules she was fairly positive the girl was hardly listening. “Little one, do you remember when we talked about Heda’s rules earlier today?” The Commander casually inquires. She sees the blonde bite her lip looking downcast at her hands. Chuckling as she continues to scrub the now bright red suds, “It is okay if you don’t remember sweetie. I know you have already had a pretty hard day, and you napped quite a long time.” Lexa gently encourages before dunking Clarke to wash off the dark red suds she had yet to even work down the rest of her hair length.

Sitting Clarke back up and lathering the hair up again she finally hears a meek little, “no, Heda.”

Lexa grins, “I didn’t think you would but I have learned to not underestimate you, little one. So, I figured I would ask just in case.”

Clarke smiles despite the memories that are now threatening to enforce their way into her mind. Clarke shutters as she begins to hear the telltale voices becoming more pronounced. Looking down worriedly, Heda sees that far off look grow in Clarke’s eyes again. She makes a mental note to herself not to mention anything again that could remind the girl of the mountain. Realizing she needs to dunk the girl again Lexa rolls her eyes. She had yet to even make it off the top of the girls’ head. Quickly leaning Clarke back to rinse off the bright red suds but making sure the girl’s ears are above water.

“How about we talk about the rules now then. Would you like that little one?” Lexa asks, running her fingers through the hair to rinse it all off.

She gets a quick nod in response as Clarke mouths the words, “Yes, Heda.”

Seeing the girl struggling to stay grounded, she allows the silent reply. To be honest, Lexa is impressed the blonde is still able to speak instead of getting lost in the ghosts that seem to be tormenting her now. Once the fading red haired girl is upright, she begins the shampooing process all over again. “Can you recall how many rules there are?” Lexa cheerfully asks, hoping to draw the girl back to reality.

Clarke bites her lip and looks to be thinking for a couple minutes. “Five?” Clarke tentatively questions.

“Good girl!” Heda nods pleased the girl remembered and that she is now able to get further down the girls’ hair with the shampoo. “The first one is simple enough, you are to call me Heda or Commander at all times, never by my name Lexa. Do you understand Clarke?” Heda casually asks massaging the girl’s scalp only to have to stop to pick out leaves and sticks.

“Heda…” Clarke hesitates till she sees Lexa nod before she continues, “Why?” Lexa rinses the girl’s hair quickly to loosen the twigs and sets the girl up right again before explaining. “I am sorry Heda, I don’t mean to be rude. It helps me remember when I know why.” Clarke quickly rushes out in a panic before Heda lifts her hand to stop her.

“It is okay Clarke. You don’t ever have to be nervous to ask or tell anything to your Heda. You can always come to me, Okay?” Lexa gently soothes.

Receiving a nod and a “yes Heda,” from Clarke.

“The reason I have you call me my title instead of my name Clarke, is because that is who is your Opkepa. It is your Heda, or Commander; who is over control of you Clarke, not Lexa.”

Clarke thinks for a minute as Lexa goes back to scrubbing and rinsing her hair. Clarke knew what Lexa implied by this, Lexa herself did not want to do this to Clarke. This was hard for her, that’s why she was making Heda take control. “Does that mean Lexa doesn’t want to do this, Heda?” Clarke asks nervously hoping it wasn’t overstepping.

Only receiving a “We do what we must Clarke” before getting dunked again. Without hesitation Heda re-lathers and continues their discussion. “The second rule is the most important one because it plays such a vital role helping build trust.” Lexa begins before looking over to check on Clarke. The blonde turns her head to give her an unsure look that makes Lexa smirk. “If we are not truthful and honest with each other Clarke, then how can we trust each other?” Feeling Clarke nod her head as if she was reflecting on her words. Lexa continues, “I will never lie to you Clarke, and therefore, I expect the same of you. That, little one, is the second rule.” Feeling a resolute nod this time, Lexa looks down hearing the girl very quietly repeating the rule under her breath to try and remember it. It makes Lexa smile before continuing, “the third is respectfulness. I expect you to treat others and yourself with respect.” Clarke mutters the first and second under her breath again, as Lexa re-rinses and soaps up she hopes for the last time. She had never seen anyone need so much shampoo in one bath before, and coming from Lexa that was saying something. Being away in wars, battles and travels had made her feel disgusting; sure. Clarke made all those times look like child’s play right now, and she hadn’t even begun to wash the girl’s dirt covered body yet. “Alright and what about the next one…” Lexa says and pauses to pull a leaf out of the girls’ hair.

“It has something to do with being fast right?” Clarke asks, “Are you making me run somewhere?”

Heda laughs, “yes and no. The fourth rule is quick obedience. I expect you to do as your Heda says the first time I ask it.”

Clarke pauses, “so no running?”

Lexa chuckles, “Not unless you REALLY want to… I am sure I can figure ou...”

Clarke interrupts her with a quick, “NO!” Then a quicker, “Heda.”

Heda smirks wetting the hair pleased that the blonde seems to be coming back. Lathering one more time to work the ends of Clarke’s hair, and to make sure there is nothing left in the hair that she missed. “And the last one? Remember anything about that one?”, The Commander questions while shampooing. The girl bites her lip in deep concentration for several minutes before shaking her head crestfallen. “Hey, that is okay. I will remind you,” She consoles the girl, adding more shampoo to the top of the girl’s head to scrub it more. “The last one is that you will be treated in the same manner in which you act.”

Clarke mulls this over for a bit. She thinks she understands it easily enough. If she hits Lexa, then Lexa will hit her back. Right? As Heda watches the girl think the rules over as she continues to pull the last of the leaves and sticks out before rinsing the girl’s hair one last time. Lexa sighs as she looks at the bright pink bathwater and is really hoping it doesn’t stain the tub. Heda then grabs the second bottle near the tub and pours some in her hand. She begins to rub it through Clarke’s hair before grabbing the wide wooden comb next to the bottle and begins to work through the snarls in her hair.

“Okay so tell me all five rules Clarke” Heda quizzes the blonde who quickly recites them back. They discuss a bit more about each rule and what Clarke thinks they mean as the Commander works through her hair. The blonde is now pleasantly humming at the feel of the commander massaging her scalp and combing her hair in between her replies. Once the Commander is satisfied that the mess now resembles actual hair instead of snarled red bush, she dunks Clarke one more time as she runs her fingers through the soft blonde hair. Sitting her up, Heda grabs the soap and begins to lather it on a small cloth before setting to work again. Heda, now confident that the girl understands the rules, moves on to the colors. So, she quizzes the girl while diligently scrubbing each hand, arm, toe and leg until she is satisfied. The washcloth is now a disgusting brown, so she washes the cloth with an eye roll before washing anymore of the girl.

“Heda?” Clarke quietly asks while drawing on the side of the tub with the red water.

“Yes Sweetheart?” Lexa hums as she starts washing the girls face and down her neck.

“Why the colors? Why don’t you just do it?” the blonde apprehensively inquires stilling from her drawing.

Lexa sighs and gently grabs the girl’s chin so she is looking her in the eye. “I will never do what the man did to you Clarke. I will never hurt you like that, intentionally harming you with malice.” Lexa warmly declares to a tearful Clarke still looking hurt and doubtful. “I promise” She confirms and finally gets a couple nods from Clarke. Heda goes back to washing the girl as she continues. Noticing there are streaks of red and a solid line of dirt where her weird binding was. “But, due to this relationship, I am required to take many aspects of control over you. Simply, for your own health and safety. And a lot of what I will do with you will be chosen from your body language. So, If I see you like something,” Lexa casually describes before running the cloth over one of the girl’s nipples making Clarke gasp. “Then, I will use that as a reward” Lexa smirks to a blushing Clarke. As Lexa washes down her stomach and reaches between her legs, the girl is all but panting. “And though this old law does not specifically require of me to do so. I do not ever want to cross those lines if you are not ready to do anything.” Lexa gives Clarke a pointed look. The blonde’s eyes widen in realization and fierce blush works up to her ears as she looks away. The Commander can tell Clarke is embarrassed at her body’s response and is attempting to refrain but is obviously failing, much to Lexa’s amusement. It is clear how turned on the blonde is by having Heda bathing her naked body. “It is nothing to be embarrassed about Clarke, though it is adorable to see I assure you.” Lexa smirks. “It is simply a response from your body. And since I don’t want this experience to be all negative punishments for you. If I see I can reward you, I will do so. But only if you tell me you are okay with it first. Even if you already consented and now, it is a bit later. If you want it to stop even then Clarke, it is still your consent to give or take away. That is one thing I would never, ever, take from you.” Lexa warmly explains and gets a slow nod from Clarke. The seriousness in Heda’s voice and the look on her face surprised the blonde. The fact that Lexa insisted that Clarke can give her consent or take it away at any time. Even when her own people didn’t require it in this circumstance, it was a big deal. Of all people, Clarke would have thought Lexa would want to use this power against her. She was the ruthless Heda. Seeing this whole other side of the Commander made her not so sure anymore.


	3. Baptism by Fire

Heda is finally able to deem the blonde to be clean after a solid hour of scrubbing. She had to reheat the stones twice already. Looking down, Lexa notices her shirt is now thoroughly soaked with bath water and streaked with dirt as well as red berry stains. She rolls her eyes, and gathers a towel before instructing Clarke to stand. Quickly wrapping the towel around the now shivering blonde before picking her up again and setting her down as she quickly tries to dry her off. Once satisfied, she tells the blonde to go stand by the fire to warm up and dry off. The blonde obediently does as she’s told, without so much as a mummer, as Lexa walks back into her room and grabs the herbal sedative laced tea from Nyko.

Lexa hands it to the girl simply saying, “it will help you warm up.”

The blonde takes it graciously, and begins to immediately sip the steaming liquid. Lexa returns to strip off her now ruined shirt, before throwing it in the corner of the room. Picking out a dry shirt she quickly puts it on as she walks back to the bathroom. When Heda enters she finds the blonde in the exact same position by the fire, mug now empty on the counter. To be honest, Lexa hates to interrupt this peaceful moment, especially after the girl already had such a hard day. Though Heda recognizes that the girl’s outright defiance from earlier just cannot slide. Not only that but she had noticed how well the humiliation seemed to work to ground the blonde and a punishment as well. It was common among her people to use humiliation or embarrassment as a punishment. Like giving a higher ranked warrior a lower ranked job for a period of time. It allowed a punishment to occur without harming the valuable body of a warrior. She had noticed the girl displaying quite a lot of regressive behavior though, and it concerned her a little. As Lexa looks over the empty tea mug sitting on the fireplace her thoughts shift. ‘The tea won’t kick in for another hour or so,’ she determines to herself. Though the tea had a slow onset, it was quite effective, not to mention potent. Lexa had to drink the same remedy many times after Costia died. By now she had the timing down to art, to say the least. ‘Okay this should be plenty of time for her little reminder then,’ she thinks with a smirk. The Commander silently walks back over to Clarke and hooks her fingers in the back of her towel before pulling it away quickly. The blonde squeaks in embarrassment at her sudden abrupt exposure.

“I want you to go over to the corner Clarke,” Heda sternly whispers in the blonde’s ear. She sees Clarke’s mouth drop open, making Heda chuckles before she swatting the blonde’s naked butt cheek. “Now, little one,” Heda orders firmly. Clarke yelps and quickly moves to the corner. Once Clarke is there she hesitates, unsure of what to do. “Place your hands on the wall, Clarke.” Heda simply states as she grabs some medicated salve from Nyko to put on the bruises. Clarke wearily puts her hands on the wall like instructed as she hears Heda walking back over. “Now stay still little one, while I put some medicine on your back,” The commander simply directs before Clarke feels Heda’s touch again.

The girl stiffens as she waits for the inevitable pain to follow when each bruise gets touched, but is surprised when it never comes. Lexa’s touch is so delicate as she works, with such a precision Clarke wonders how she became so practiced. The medical side of Clarke notes how Lexa is being adamantly methodical as she slathers generous portions on each offending bruise, careful not to miss any. Clarke hears Heda walk back across the bathroom, putting what she guesses is the medicine down before she hears sounds of water. Clarke peaks over her shoulder and sees Lexa washing her hands in a basin in what would be a sink before the bombs. Clarke quickly turns back to the wall before Lexa notices. When Heda does turn around, she grabs the medicated ointment she intends to use for the girl’s inflamed little bottom. The Commander allows a sly smirk to faintly show on her face before giving an order that leaves Clarke with an icy chill of anxiety and humiliation running down her spine.

“Bend over and grab your ankles for your Heda now, Clarke,” Lexa nonchalantly instructs and watches as Clarke freezes. “Clarke,” Heda warns before seeing a little shake of the girl’s head. “Bend over and grab your ankles Clarke. I will not ask again.” Even from the back of the blonde’s head Lexa can see the deep red blush working over her face gradually working its way up the girl’s ears. Heda watches the blonde tremble, “Heda needs to put some ointment on that red little bottom.” Not wanting to spank the girl twice in one day, she decides to go a different route again. Lexa sighs a breath of relief when she watches the blonde finally begin to slowly bend over uttering an adorable little embarrassed whine as she descends before obediently grabbing her ankles. “My, my, my, what a good little girl presenting her naked little bottom so nice and high up in the air for her Heda.” The Commander sweetly singsongs, patting one of Clarke’s perky little cheeks as she reaches the blonde. Heda then watches like clockwork as the girl’s poor face and ears light up in a deep blushing red in her humiliation. Lexa unabashedly ogles the blonde helplessly displayed before her with great enjoyment. She notices just how much the bath has seemed to help with those inflamed little cheeks. Now, they looked only a faint blush of pink. The ointment from Nyko should take anymore redness, she thinks to herself. “Stay still like a good little girl while your Heda puts this ointment on your naked little heinie, sweetheart.” Heda instructs as she begins to smear the medicine over the girl’s heated little cheeks one by one. Clarke at this point, is sure she is going to die of embarrassment as her Heda applies the ointment agonizingly slow making sure it’s in all the right places on each butt cheek. The Commander hears a little squeak fall out of the blonde’s mouth as she begins to apply the ointment in the girl’s butt crack ever so slowly. Once again Heda watches the blonde’s reaction carefully with a smirk before seeing the blush deepen on Clarke’s face and ears. “You are being such a good little girl for your Heda. Now stay there, just like that, little one and let it dry.” The Commander instructs sternly as she puts the lid back on the jar of ointment and walks it back to the counter. Again, Lexa washes her hands free of the medicated ointment in the basin of water before picking up her book nearby and sinking into the armchair by the bathroom fireplace as she waits.

When Lexa peaks up from her book, the view she sees is quickly decided to be one of her favorites. The little upturned butt cheeks are jiggling, from the humiliated trembles, as they stand proud up in the air, much to the blonde’s dismay, Lexa is sure. Those perky tits are gloriously bouncing as the girl struggles to stay still with her nipples proudly standing at attention just for their Heda. Clarke is so deeply bent over that Lexa can spy the blonde’s quivering little hole attempting to hide between those cute little butt cheeks. Followed gloriously, by two spread pussy lips and the blonde’s needy little clit poking out for its Heda. It is in this thorough inspection of the blonde, that the Commander gleefully notices how wet Clarke has seemed to get. Another devious smile spreads its way across Lexa’s face as she continues to take in this delicious sight displayed in front of her. Only after Lexa sees the ointment finally dry clear, leaving behind no residual redness on the blonde’s ass cheeks, does she slowly get up and make her way over to the corner. For Clarke, it feels like it has been hours, even though it really has only been about 10 minutes. Lexa not wanting to waste any time in case the sedative kicks in for the blonde. She needs to get on with the girl’s reminder she was so insistent on receiving. “Such a good little girl for your Heda, giving her such a nice view for her to enjoy,” The Commander slyly voices. Seeing Clarke’s eyes widen in realization as she looks up at her Heda in shock. “That’s right Clarke,” The Commander chuckles, “Your Heda can see every... single... bit of her good little girl when you stand so obediently like this for me,” making sure to pat the perky little cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was possible but she sees Clarke’s eyes grow ever wider and her mouth drop open. “You know what else I can see Clarke?” Heda inquires to an ever-reddening Clarke as she rests a hand on one of Clarke’s proud little ass cheeks. “I can see your body screaming out in submission for who it KNOWS it belongs to,” Heda affirms slowly as she strokes the soft pale skin on Clarke’s bottom.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a look of anger flash in Clarke’s eyes before she venomously spits out, “I beg to fucking differ, Lexa.” Clarke’s heart all but stops as she realizes what she just said before her eyes go wide. She quickly shuts her eyes in horror at her loose stupid mouth.

“Come over here Clarke,” Heda calmly states. Clarke’s eyes fly open, she slowly gets up with a moan before cautiously turning to find the Commander. Clarke finds her sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Clarke drops her head, refusing to look at the Commander, not wanting to make this moment any more humiliating that it already has been, before slowly making her way over. When she gets there though, Heda gently reaches Clarke’s chin and forces the girl to look her in the eye, much to Clarke’s mortification.

Before Heda can even get a word out, Clarke is stammering an apology. “Heda, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” she cries with her lower lip trembling.

Lexa sighs, “Honey, I know you are tired and have already had quite a long day but you know the rules,” Heda gently but firmly states, “Now let’s get this over and done with quickly, little one”. The Commander bids before patting her knee. Heda sees Clarke’s face burn bright again, and her lower lip trembling before it begins to move out to the rest of the blonde’s body. Nevertheless, the blonde moves over to Heda, albeit at a snail’s pace. It takes quite a while, but she sits patiently for the blonde to comply and submit herself before her. As Clarke slowly lowers herself over Heda’s knee she feels a hand firmly place itself on her back, carefully situated to avoid any of the bruises. Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet and closes her eyes tightly to attempt to ground herself as she feels the Commander’s other leg, once again, lock over her dangling legs. Not wasting anytime Heda administers a quick barrage of spanks. “I think that ointment worked a little too well Clarke, I can hardly see that adorable little blush on this naked tushie that I love so much,” Heda teases in punishment for the girl’s sass. With how much the girl had stalled counting the first time Lexa was worried the girl would fall asleep still over her knee before she got through. Plus, she knew the girl already had quite a difficult day. So, she offset the counts with a quick barrage of violent smacks instead. Deciding to combine it with some embarrassment since obviously the other simpler punishments didn’t stick. Clarke is yelping at each resounding slap, ungracefully jerking against Lexa’s hand on her back. “Don’t worry little one, your Heda will make sure this darling little bare bottom of yours will be nice… and … rosy.”, Heda smirks out in between her resounding smacks as her palm collides with each cheek. “That way, there will be no doubt Clarke, that your bare little bottom has been over your Heda’s knee and spanked like a naughty little girl.” Clarke’s face blushes at the thought of anyone ever seeing evidence of her humiliation other than Lexa herself. “There we go Clarke, now this bare little bottom has that adorable freshly spanked glow, just for your Heda.”, The Commander sweetly declares, as she begins to caress each heated cheek. The Commander was so impressed with how much better Clarke took her punishment this time she decided to reward her. “Well, now… what do we have here?” Heda drawls before quickly swiping Clarke’s dripping slit with her finger, making the girl jump delightfully. Hearing one of the blonde’s adorable little embarrassed squeaks also topple from the girl’s mouth before it delectably morphs into an unabashed moan beforeClarke can even try and stop it. “Color?” Heda demands quickly.

The blonde determines having to say this color thing must be a punishment too because she knows what she wants to say. But it’s humiliating to have to admit it out loud. Clarke fortifies herself, ‘no it is just a reaction Clarke get a hold of yourself. Just because you want to be rewarded doesn’t mean anything.’ So even though her voice doesn’t waver when she quietly says, “Green, Heda.” The commander sees the deep red blush that works its way over the girls face and ears. With that she feels the finger hit her sensitive core again, drawing out another moan humiliatingly.

“What a dirty little girl you are for your Heda,” the Commander smirks. Clarke whimpers and futilely shakes her head in denial making her ass unintentionally jiggle wonderfully for her Heda. “No?” Heda slyly inquires, as she gathers more of the dripping slick on her finger between the girl’s folds evoking another lewd moan. Promptly brings her now dripping finger down in front of Clarke’s face before asking, “then what is this Clarke?” Clarke feels her face burn in sheer humiliation at what she hoped wouldn’t be noticed and is now being presented in front of her to see, dripping off the Commanders fingers. Before she can even dwell on her poor humiliation, she feels the knowing hand return to her dripping sex. Clarke startles as she hears a downright pornographic mewl before realizing it unintentionally came out of her mouth, making her face practically glow from embarrassment. “Your body is betraying you Clarke,” Heda smirks as she continues to slide her finger through the blonde’s soaking lips. “It seems that while you continue to fight me,” Heda drawls, making her way slowly down the girl’s cunt, “your body already knows who it belongs to,” the Commander smirks. Circling the girls sopping cunt hole and making her way back up, “and is obediently submitting to your Heda,” quickly sliding over Clarke’s clit, before the blonde erupts in a loud mewl. “Such a good little girl, letting her Heda hear how much her good girl is enjoying her Heda’s touch,” Heda sweetly smirks.

Clarke gives an embarrassed little whine, before attempting to deny the evidence. “No! I... I ... uhnnn… didn’t… mmmm…”, She attempts to squeak out in-between keening moans as the Commander continues to ruthlessly work the girl’s pussy.

“Really? Because these delicious tits of yours are obediently standing at attention for your Heda,” Heda replies as she snakes her other hand to squeeze and pull at one of Clarke’s already painfully hardened nipples. The action makes Clarke squeal, much to her embarrassment, as she hears Heda chuckle above her. It seems the girl liked some humiliation and dirty talk with her reward. Lexa chuckles as she pauses to allow the girl to use her word to stop it if she needed to. Hearing none come, Heda chuckles and continues. “And this pussy of yours is positively dripping for your Heda like a needy little whore, Clarke.”, she smirks. Beginning to explore every inch of Clarke’s helpless pussy leaving the girl producing a continuous flow of short high-pitched little whines. “Is that what you are Clarke? Are you Heda’s dirty little whore?” The Commander asks, as she lightly touches over Clarke’s engorged clit. Clarke keens loudly and unconsciously cants her hips searching for more friction from Lexa’s hand. Heda feels more cum leak out of Clarke’s cunt and Heda chuckles loudly. “Aww does my good girl like being called her Heda’s dirty little whore?” The commander coos as she continues to tease Clarke’s clit and watches more cum drip out of the girl’s cunt at her words. “Your body can’t lie to its Heda, Clarke, it knows you’re Heda’s dirty little whore with a needy little cunt begging to be fucked by your Heda.” The Commander drawls out smugly. Lexa freezes to make sure to allow the girl enough time to say her word before letting Heda continue. “Am I going to have to make you scream it out for me and all of Polis again, Clarke? Or are you ready to submit to your Heda?”, The Commander asks before plunging one of her long graceful fingers deep into Clarke’s tight sopping cunt. Clarke lets out an unabashedly lewd moan, as the commander begins mercilessly fucking the trapped blonde. “Aww… Does my dirty little whore like it when her Heda fucks her little needy drooling cunt hole?” Heda teases as pulls her fingers back out and thrusts hard back into the girl, watching delightedly as the blonde’s tit’s bounce at the impact. “My, my, my look at those wonderful tits dance for your Heda, Clarke.” She gleefully declares, purposely continuing her brutal onslaught of thrusts inside the warm and clenching hole to watch the girl’s chest. “I may have to require you to always be completely naked when I pull you over my knee. In fact, that is the new rule, just so I can watch those lovely tits dance unabashedly at each... and every… execution.” The Commander goads as she continues to mercilessly fuck Clarke while reaching with her other hand to stroke the girls engorged clit.

Clarke is now loudly squealing in ecstasy, steadily feeling an orgasm begin to grow within her, much to her mortification. “oh… God… oh… please...”, Clarke squeals pleadingly at body to not betray her and humiliatingly submit to Heda. All the dirty talk and humiliation wasn’t helping for some reason, which only embarrassed her even more. ‘Hints my current problem’, she sighs to herself.

Finding a steady unrelenting rhythm of strokes and thrusts to make the girl louder than ever. “I think I hear someone who’s ready to submit to her Heda,” the Commander smirks. There will be no doubt as to what is occurring inside Heda’s chambers now, she thinks chuckling. Heda’s prowess will be murmured fervently by morning at the great Wanheda submitting like a common whore for the legendary commander of clans. “Are you ready to tell me whose slutty little cunt this belongs to, Clarke?” The commander challenges. “Or, would you like your Heda’s fingers to continue making a whore out of you?”, The Commander inquires with a grin.

All Heda gets as a response is “please… uhnnn… oh…” from the blonde.

“Such a good little whore for her Heda,” Heda coos, “now tell your Heda, Clarke, who this needy little cunt hole belongs to?

“YOUUUUUURRRSSSSS” Clarke wails out with a flurry of moans and pants.

“Aww my dirty little whore can do better than that.” Heda argues, before administering a few peppered spanks while continuing to thrust deep into the girl’s pussy. “Whose drenched little cunt does this belong to Clarke? Tell me.”

“HEDA! ITS HEDA’S!”, Clarke unabashedly squeals.

“All of it Clarke,” Heda sternly replies issuing a few more spanks. “Oh, I think my dirty little whore likes it when her Heda spanks her bare little bottom,” She chuckles as feeling the girl’s cunt tighten at each spank. “Is that it Clarke? Do you enjoy your Heda stripping you naked and turning you over her knee before paddling your naughty little bare bottom crimson?” The Commander inquires, before feeling the girl clench harder around her fingers. “Your body can’t lie to its Heda, Clarke,” Heda declares while driving harder into the blonde’s open pussy. “Tell me, say it for your Heda,” she presses sharply.

“YES” Clarke squeals out, as Heda starts blatantly groping one of Clarke’s bouncing tits and rubbing the pointed nipple.

“That’s it Clarke, Squeal like a good little whore for your Heda.” Clarke keens raucously as she feels Lexa’s fingers hook into her G-spot. “Louder Clarke, I want all of Polis to hear what a good little whore you are for your Heda.” Heda insists before pinching the blonde’s clit. The blonde bucks under the Commander’s steady hold, and squeals deafeningly. “That’s my good little whore,” Heda chuckles. “Tell me who this belongs to Clarke. Who does this slutty little cunt of yours belong to?”, The commander orders.

“HEDA!” Clarke squeals

“All of it Clarke,” Heda demands before pinching her clit again, getting another squeal in reply.

“MY SLUTTY LITTLE CUNT BELONGS TO MY HEDA!” Clarke howls out.

“Tell me what you are Clarke,” The commander orders pistoning in and out of the blond relentlessly.

“I'M HEDA’S DIRTY LITTLE WHORE”, Clarke wails out unabashedly.

“That’s my good little dirty whore,” Heda coos, “Now surrender to your Heda, Clarke. Give it all to me now like a good little whore,” The Commander smirks sweetly. “I want to see that cum drip down your legs that are so adorably turned over your Heda’s knee,” she sneers, “with that cute… little… freshly… spanked… bottom jiggling,” thrusting hard into the squealing Clarke. “Those delicious tits bouncing,” Heda grins before pinching a pointed nipple, “as your Heda fucks this needy little cunt.” The Commander states breaking out in a sly grin. “Now squeal for your Heda, like a good little whore Clarke,” she slyly states as she feels Clarke’s pussy start grasping her fingers tighter, before more cum squirts out of the blonds upturned cunt hole.

Clarke howls out “HEDAAAAAAAA,” with a high-pitched squeal as she feels her overwhelming orgasm wash over her like a Tidal wave.

“Such a good little whore for her Heda,” She coos, while continuing to slowly stroke the inside of the girl’s pussy walls, drawing her orgasm out for her. Smirking as she watches the blonde break open for her Heda between twitches and taut muscles, relishing in watching every detail of Clarke finally submit to her. “Did my good little whore need her Heda to fuck that needy little cunt?” Heda slyly coos. “That’s okay little one, your Heda is here.” Heda chuckles as she watches Clarke slump visibly. Lexa goes to remove her fingers from the blonde’s now quivering pussy, only to get a whimper in protest from the blonde. Heda chuckles, “Okay little one, I’ll stay deep in this needy little cunt a little bit longer.” Before cooing warmly, “Just for my good little whore.” Lovingly stroking Clarke’s still quivering upturned bottom. Heda reaches down quickly pulling Clarke in her lap like a baby, with fingers still deep in the blonde’s quivering cunt. Clarke curls up in her Heda’s lap, as Lexa wraps her free hand around the blonde, being careful not to move her fingers in the girl’s sensitive pussy. Clarke closes her eyes and tucks her head under her Heda’s chin smiling to herself. The blonde for the first time in a while feels so warm, and so safe, and so gloriously full with her Heda still buried deep in her needy pussy. She feels herself begin to drift off as she hears the familiar humming of the soft lullaby from her Heda before gives in to sleep. Lexa is so content in this moment with the naked blonde unabashedly curled into her snoring softly. The Commander chuckles at her fingers still being deep in the girl, like a pacifier or a thumb would for a little child. She had long since given up trying to remove them, getting a soft whimper each time, even with the blonde deeply asleep. Finally giving in and started reading her book by the bathroom fire instead. Apparently, the blonde really did need her Heda like a little child needs a parent, Lexa chuckles to herself. It had not escaped her that Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her lips, the first time she had seen one since before that horrible mountain. It makes her heart skip a beat just to witness that little bend upward at the corners of her mouth. Little by little she will get her Clarke back, if this is what she needs then I will gladly give it, Lexa thinks to herself as she looks down affectionately at the sleeping blonde. She loves the feel of her warm naked skin, so open and exposed while wrapped up in her arms.

It’s almost two solid hours before Lexa even thinks of moving. Her legs are now numb from lack of movement, and she had to wiggle her toes to ensure they would still work. She carefully pulls out of the girl, her fingers now disturbingly pruned. Anything for her needy little girl though, she thought. And just as before, the great fierce Commander carries Clarke cradled so tenderly in her arms before gently laying her down. Making sure to lovingly tuck the blonde under the warm covers and furs. Lexa eats her dinner in her throne room next door, as to not disturb the unconscious blonde, while reading more archives and psychology books. As she walks back to the blonde, she chuckles as she sees the special lotion her most loyal handmaiden had left for her. Oh Clarke, is gunna murder me for this one day, Lexa chuckles to herself. But this would protect the girl should anything happen to Lexa before the Opkepa relationship is able to end. Sighing to herself, she gathers several towels nearby and a warm bowl of water and goes back to the bedroom. Gently setting each item down on the nightstand, before glancing at the now drooling Clarke. Lightly pulling back the covers and furs from the blonde, she grins. ‘God, I love this view, I don’t think I could ever get used to it’, Lexa thinks to herself while ogling every inch of the bare skin. Lexa notes each bruise, every single cut, and even the scratches that have seemed to litter the girls’ skin. She tenderly treats each bruise with salve and every cut or scratch with Nyko’s famous healing paste. Lexa notes the blonde’s ribs that are so blatantly visible now, remembering how she thought Clarke felt lighter than before. The girl’s face was gaunter, she had noticed it the first moment she saw her. Yet now putting them all together and seeing them before her very eyes has a flash of pain shooting straight through Lexa’s heart. As the girl’s nipples start to pucker and point, Lexa grabs one of the soft warm bear furs and drapes it over the upper part of Clarke’s body to keep her warm. She grabs one of the towels, and carefully pulls it under the girls’ hips. She is nervous the girl might wake up in the middle of this process and freak out again. But when Heda repositions Clarke’s legs and the blonde persists on drooling and snoring loudly as if nothing happened, she quickly loses any trepidation. With Clarke’s legs splayed wide open it spreads her intimate folds wide open for Lexa. The visual all but takes her breath away, staring gloriously at the deep most beautiful part of the blonde. After she visually drinks in her fill, she gets to work. The herbal hair removal cream is one of the best in the 12 clans, perfected by one of her handmaiden’s. Carefully she spreads generous portions on every curve and slope of Clarke, before stepping back and admiring her work. As she lets the cream sit, she washes her hands free of the stuff before coming to sit back down by Clarke. She allows herself more unabashed heavy glances, she is certain would make the blonde squirming in mortification. Making her chuckle at the delight she knows is going to come once the girl finally wakes up tomorrow.

When she sees the cream turn clear, she grabs one of the towels. Lexa gently wipes all the lotion from the blonde’s folds taking the curly blonde hairs with it. Carefully she folds all the towel’s mess inward as best she can and places it on the nightstand. Next, she grabs the bowl of warm water, dipping a washcloth in and wringing it out. Lightly but thoroughly, cleaning off any of the leftover lotion from the now bare skin before she pats the girl dry. Not wanting the warm water to spill, she takes it to the bathroom carefully. As she sets back to tidy up any of the lingering evidence, she grabs the dirty towel and deposits it in the corner of the bathroom with the rest of Clarke’s old clothes and her ruined shirt. As she went to gather the dirty old pants and underwear still left on the floor in front of the Heda’s throne, Lexa notices something. Not only is there an intense smell of urine coming from both garments, but also several familiar dried urine stains as well. She remembered getting the whiff of the urine smell the moment the girl came in the room. Lexa figured Clarke was just disgustingly dirty. Heda walks the garments back to the bathroom to put in the laundry bin making sure to stop to pick up the rest of the towels and lotion to also put away. It is clear from the stains on clothes that the blond had indeed wet herself, multiple times at that. ‘What on earth would make the girl soil herself?’ Lexa wonders, before quickly gathering it must have been the nightmares that seemed to plague the girl. ‘Or maybe it’s the voices?’ Lexa contemplates. After going back and forth she knew what she had to do. There was no doubt, Lexa would have to diaper the girl till she was sure she could hold her bladder. So, with a sigh, Lexa went to gather a clean towel before walking to her closet. Laying down the towel flat, Heda gets to work folding it into a makeshift diaper, ensuring to fold it enough so that it was well absorbent. As much fun as it sounds to have Clarke wet the bed, Heda would rather avoid that in any way possible. When she is finished, she finally gets ready for bed herself. Changing out of Heda, and into a big oversized t-shirt and a pair of comfy shorts. Grabbing an oversized shirt for Clarke’s as well she places the makeshift diaper on top of the small pile. Lexa exits the closet and walks back to her room. As she enters the bathroom on her path to her room, she grabs the butt cream from Nyko she used with Clarke earlier. Might as well put it on again while I am at it, Lexa reasons. Funny enough, this particular ointment from Nyko was most commonly used for diaper rash. It just so happened the ointment also worked well on rosy irritated bottoms. Lexa chuckled as she thought of how the blonde would react to Heda slathering diaper rash cream on her naked backside before she diapered it. We may have to try this diapering thing when Clarke is awake, Lexa laughs to herself. Lexa makes her way to her desk and grabs two large safety pins before moving back to the bed. Placing the nightclothes, diaper and pins gently on the bedside table, Lexa finally allows herself to sit down. Getting an eyeful of the now hairless folds delightfully laid out before her, her heart almost bursts right there. She was pretty sure Clarke would never understand this process of the rattop experience. Though she feels a noticeable weight lift off her at the sight. Every clan knew this was a sign of a sacred Opkepa relationship occurring. Not even the ice queen would be able to get her hands-on Clarke with this. Although, Lexa hoped no one would ever be able to see this but her, of course. Lexa allows herself soft secret touches of the incredibly smooth pale skin, and long lingering glances as she thinks. She must admit though, the view did have its perks. Not to mention how adorable it seems to suit the short petite blonde. The girl already looked so incredibly young, this just solidified it even more. With that Lexa lifts the girl’s hips and quickly retrieves the towel she had been using to catch any of the water or lotion as she removed the blonde’s pubic hair. Swiftly depositing the item in the laundry pile. When she comes back to Clarke, Lexa lifts the girl’s hips again and slips the cloth diaper under her. Using the diaper cream, Heda meticulously slathers it on the girl’s bottom before pinning the cloth diaper closed and laying her legs straight again. She slips the oversized shirt over Clarke’s head easily then works it down the girls back. Tucking Clarke in under the covers tenderly and kissing the girl’s forehead when she is finally done dressing the girl. Leisurely blowing out each candle around the room but one. Grabbing her book from the bathroom, and the lone candle for her nightstand, she finally crawls into the bed. It only takes a few pages of Lexa’s book before she gives in and sets the book on the nightstand. She blows out the last candle on her night stand and rolls over smiling at the blonde lump next to her as she feels the weight of sleep finally take her.

  
  



	4. Day two

Just before dawn, just like every morning, Lexa begins to stir. She quickly looks over to the blonde before chuckling at the sight. Clarke had not even moved, from where Lexa first placed her. She honestly doubted the girl would be waking before late afternoon at best. Quickly jotting out another list she knew she would need with the girl today, one of these being large cloth diapers she knew Nyko used with unconscious or immobile patients. Quickly Lexa then dresses before making her way to the front of her throne room doors. Instructing her guards to not let anyone enter her quarters till she returns from training, ordering one man to guard each entrance. Not taking any risks with the handmaidens’ entrance, just in case. As Fei goes to move to follow Heda’s order, the Commander slips him her list. Fei smiles and nods to her indicating his understanding to carry out the action when Heda returns. She makes her way down to the training grounds before sparing with the night bloods and finally Indra for several rounds. By the time Lexa makes her way back up the tower and to her room it is already 8am. She walks into her throne room, smiling at the still snoring Clarke and passes through the bathroom. Making her way to the doorway leading to the passageway leading to her closet, she walks quickly to inform Fei of her return. Walking back to the bathroom Lexa strips off the sweaty clothes and quickly bathes the sweat and dirt away. She then dresses in Heda, before going to her throne room where she intends to take her breakfast while reading through clan’s reports. It takes two hours to make it through the entire pile. Lexa stands and stretches subsequently strolling back to her room. The Commander lights a fire in the bedroom fireplace with the purpose to warm the chamber. Waiting patiently until she feels the area heat up, Heda makes her way back over to the blonde. She has a plan for today, to keep the girl grounded. She didn’t want any of those voices around the girl today. Not if Lexa could help it. So resolutely she carefully pealing the covers back, Lexa removes the shirt followed by the diaper afterward. With a sigh of relief, Lexa finds it dry, thankful that Nyko’s tea seemed to work for the girl. Lexa tenderly picks up the snoring blonde and makes her way to the other side of the bed. Just as before Lexa lays the blonde down horizontally across her bed, this time face up. Quickly walking back to the disheveled furs Heda makes up the bed neatly. Lexa drops the temporary cloth diaper in the laundry basket with the sleepshirt in the bathroom. When she walks back in and sees the blonde, she almost laughs out loud. Somehow the girl has moved in her sleep and is now spread eagle, each limb stretched out away from her. Every part of the girl is now completely exposed and open for her Heda. Apparently, it seems unconsciously that Clarke wants to submit and expose every part of herself for Heda, Lexa chuckles quietly in thought. Sitting down with her book by the fire the brunette waits for the fun to begin once Clarke finally stirs.

When Clarke wakes, she’s on her Heda’s bed again. She can feel the familiar furs under her, but this time it’s different. She can’t quite figure out how, still under the hazy pull of sleep, but she knows it’s different somehow. She hears the unmistakable crackle of a fireplace faintly in the background. As well as the sound of pages turning, at least she thinks.

Lexa’s acutely trained ears pick up on the blonde’s soft snores quietly dissipating, signaling the girl beginning to wake. Calmly Heda lowers her book to take a glimpse of the girl beginning to stir. Stealthily making her way over to the bed before lowering herself next to the blonde to play with the blonde silky hair. “Did my good little girl have nice long sleepy-sleep?”, Clarke hears Heda softly coo while continuing to run her fingers through the girl’s locks.

“mmmhmmmm,” Clark nods drowsily, still refusing to open her eyes. Heda playing with her hair, she must admit feels amazing. Clarke slowly opens one eye blearily and sees the Commander beaming warmly above her. She blinks groggily for a few seconds before it hits her. She has been put face up this time, apparently, no doubt by Heda. Finding herself laid in a spread-eagle like fashion with her arms and legs spread wide open. The blissful sensation of Heda continuing to run her fingers in her hair is quickly making her drowsy again though. So, she decides not to care. As long as Heda keeps doing this heavenly hair playing thing, the girl could care less. Clarke goes to move a leg to curl into Heda’s hand to encourage more of this hair touching miracle when the leg brushes up against something. Whatever the leg brushes up against causes a VERY unfamiliar startling sensation. The blondes’ eyes fly open quickly before she stiffens in shock. Not only is she laying there without a single stitch of clothing on her in this mortifyingly revealing position but the familiar blond hair between her legs is now gone. Her pussy is now hairless, completely bare and open for the world to see. Clarke feels the familiar heat start crawling over her face and up her ears and attempts to cover her face with an embarrassed squeak. Clarke feels strong hands stop her from moving to cover her face as she closes her eyes in vain attempt to hide.

She hears Heda chuckle above her. “Couldn’t have my good little girls’ adorable wittle cuppiecake not looking the part now could we, little one.”, Heda coos above her. “There is this fantastic herbal cream that one of my handmaidens crafted that prevents hair growth for months. So, my little one’s naked little muffin can stay nice and soft as a baby’s little bare bottom,” She coos before stroking Clarke’s soft skin on her bald pubic mound, causing the girl to gasp and eyes fly open. “Such a good little girl, so nice and responsive to her Heda’s touch,” The Commander babies giving the bare mound a loving little pat. Clarke’s eyes comically bug out, and she bites the inside of her cheek to stay quiet. Her face though, lights up rosily making Heda chuckle. “You will remain in this room, and the attached hidden room I am preparing for you while under my care little one. And while you are in this room, I always want my good little girls adorable little naked cupcake and her cute little bare bottom displayed for her Heda to admire. Is that clear little one?” Heda instructs sternly, giving Clarke a pointed look.

Clarke visibly swallows, before managing to squeak out, “yes Heda.”

“Good girl!” Heda coddles, “And as much as I hate to part with these here,” she gushes reaching up with her other hand to stroke the side of one of Clarke’s plentiful breast. “I don’t want my good little girl to get to cold,” the brunette soothes while brushing over a pointed nipple, making Clarke gasp. “So, I will have adorable little shirts made that will make sure to display that darling little bare bottom and her pretty little naked cupcake proudly for her Heda.”, she raves warmly before caressing Clarke’s bare pubic mound. Clarke can practically feel her face smoldering in her embarrassment before attempting to again hide her face, only to be stopped by Heda again. Clarke groans in her humiliation and closes her eyes much to the Commander’s delight. “I don’t know what I love more, little one. My good little girls embarrassed little blush all over this adorable face. Or that freshly spanked blush on my little baby’s naked little fanny,” She coos stroking Clarke’s burning face. “Today though, I have the fire on nice and bright so my good little girl won’t get cold while running around in her cute little birthday suit, now how does that sound sweetheart?”, Heda fusses tenderly. Clarke feebly nods her head, with her eyes still closed tight. When suddenly, she feels a pinch on one of her taught nipples, making her eyes fly open and she let out a little squeal. “Now, now little one. I know you just woke up, so my good little girl is still a little sleepy. But, tell me what good little girls do when their Heda asks them a question.” Lexa singsongs out.

“Yes, Heda”, Clarke squeaks out in a humorously high voice.

“That’s my good little girl,” She praises stroking down the now hard pointed nipple. Clarke vainly keeps her mouth closed in efforts to not react but a keening mewl still manages to escape. The Commander chuckles, “Such a good little girl, letting her Heda hear how good she makes her feel.”

And for a while Clarke does get a little lost in just how good that caressing does feel. That is until her heavy bladder rushes to the fore front of her mind rather quickly. “Heda?” Clarke squeaks.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Lexa coos resting her hand on Clarke’s tummy.

“I … I… I need to… umm… “Clarke sputters as she begins to squirm on the bed.

Heda chuckles, “Does my good little girl need to go potty?”

Clarke feels her face flush but currently too desperate to care before managing out a “Yes, Heda!”

“Alright little one, we don’t want you having an accident now do we,” Heda says in a nurturing tone while getting off the bed and leading Clarke to the bathroom. “Now remind your Heda whose body this belongs to Clarke?”, she sternly asks.

Clarke is practically dancing from foot to foot in desperation, “Yours Heda, it’s yours. Please, I don’t want to piss myself. Please.” She rushes out desperately.

“Alright, little one. I will help you pee-pee on the big girl potty so my little angel doesn’t have an accident.” Lexa coos, walking over and firmly grasping Clarke’s hips to lead her to the toilet in the corner of the bathroom.

“Heda, I can… I can go to the bathroom by myself ... please.” Clarke pleads desperately in embarrassment and discomfort from her full bladder.

“That is something big girls do Clarke, not for cute little baby girls like you sweetheart. Now let your Heda help you tinkle-winkle in the big girl potty before you have a pee-pee accident” The commander coddles before patting Clarke’s bare bottom a few times. Clarke lets herself be led to the toilet, before receiving another humiliating little love tap on her butt indicating she needs sit. “Such a good girl going pee-pee like a big girl in the big girl potty,” Heda praises as Clark finally releases her overfull bladder not even caring what Heda said in the wonderful relief. When Clarke finishes, she opens her eyes and blushes, Lexa is still standing there, literally right next to her. With a wrapped around her hand. ‘Don’t think about it Clarke, just do it,’ she coaches herself. The blonde obediently remains seated till she hears her instructions, “Alright my little angel, now bend over and grab your ankles for your Heda so she can wipe your adorable little naked tushie all clean,” Heda coos at her. Clarke groans as she feels her ears burning again as she bends over obediently, just like she was instructed trying desperately to not think about the revealing action. “What a good little obedient girl bending over that cute little naked bottom so it’s paraded up high over the big girl potty for her Heda to get all clean after she tinkle-winkled like a big girl in the big girl potty,” she motherly cheers. Suddenly Clarke feels cold water pour down between her butt crack and stream through pussy lips into the toilet. The blonde jumps and squeals the second the icy cold-water hits her, but Lexa holds her firmly down with her hand. Smirking above the girl, “Aww was that a wittle cold on your naked little heinie and your bare little cuppiecake?”, she fusses. Clarke blushes fiercely, that or blood is beginning to rush to her head, honestly, she can’t tell at this point. After Heda finished pouring the water to wash the urine off the girl, she grabs one of the thin towels on the toilet lid and wraps it around her hand. Heda hears the girl involuntarily moan as she works the towel through the girls folds to gather any lingering wetness and pat Clarke dry. “I know, little one”, Heda coos, “that needy little muffin just can’t seem to resist your Heda’s touch can it? First, your Heda needs to get some num-nums in that little tummy of yours. Then I promise, your Heda will make her good little girl feel really nice before her nappy-nap time. How does that sound, sweetheart?” she coddles.

“Yes, Heda”, Clarke moans out not even fully listening to what was said.

Only knowing she needed to respond. “Good girl,” Lexa praises before dropping the towel by the toilet and patting Clarke’s bare upturned bottom and saying, “All done now little one.” Clarke lets Heda guide her to the table in the bedroom by her bare hips, before she is stopped near it. Heda’s hand caresses and then love taps each butt cheek, making Clarke squeak. “How does my good girl’s spanked little bottom feel today? Do you need to sit on Heda’s lap when she feeds you?”, Heda coos while caressing the flamed rear end.

Clarke’s ears burn brighter, she wants to say no, she does really. But somehow all she squeaks out is, “Yes, Heda”, simply out of habit.

The Commander wears a wolfish grin, knowing full and well what she just hoodwinked Clarke into. “Aww... I know my sweet baby just needs her Heda to hold her when her little angel is all adorably nakie to feel better sometimes. Don’t worry little one, your Heda will let your bare little naked bottom sit on your Heda’s lap while she feeds you your nummy breakfast”, she all but gushes out sweetly giving Clarke love taps on each ass cheek. Clarke’s face is now a deep burgundy, desperately trying to coach herself to stay firm and not think about it. Clarke watches Lexa sit in one of the chairs before patting on her lap. Clarke squeaks and her eyes bulge before she quickly looks up to Heda.

Heda laughs, actually laughs, out loud at Clarke. “Does my little girl want a bare bottom spanking today over her Heda’s knee? Your Heda knows just how much that needy little cupcake looooovvveeesss those, little one.” Clarke’s mouth drops open in shock. “Okay my good little baby, but after you eat.” Heda smirks in a sweet manner. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hips, but before she moves the girl the commander looks directly at Clarke’s bare pussy lewdly and then back up at Clarke before smirking. Simply, to let the girls face blush again, after it faded back to normal. Her plan to keep the girl away from having any voices today seemed to be working already. The action proves wonderfully effective according to the girls coloring. Gingerly pulling Clarke sweetly in her lap. “Alright my precious baby, we have some porridge to try today since my good girl’s tummy liked that yummy broth last night.”, Heda explains as she pulls the tray over. “How does that sound to my good little girl?”, she warmly asks unabashedly groping one of Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke’s mouth is watering, at the porridge. Quickly nodding her head before saying an obedient, “yes, Heda!” with a smile on her face.

“Good girl!”, Lexa praises as she gets a spoonful of the porridge and begins to spoon feed Clarke. “Such a good girl eating all her num-nums for her Heda like a big girl! I think someone might deserve a reward! But first we need to put on your owie medicine,” Heda instructs sweetly, while caressing Clarke’s breasts.

“Yes Heda,” Clarke nods, she likes the sound of this reward thing.

“That’s a good girl, now go stand in your corner in the potty room so your Heda can put medicine on those boo boos.” The girl obediently patters to the designated medicine corner and puts her hands on the wall, just like she was instructed last time. “What a good little obedient girl I have here!”, Heda purrs. “Her Heda just might have to make her good little girl’s reward extra specials!”, she smirks. Clarke doesn’t even flinch in anticipation of the pain this time trusting her Heda’s touch. Making the Commander smile as she lightly applies the medicated salve on each receding bruise. “My little baby’s back look so much better today!”, she declares approvingly at the healing progress. Ever so gently rubbing the salve into each bruise smoothly till none of the paste was left visibly on the girl’s skin. While Heda works she thinks about the scum who caused this damage. The man was once a well trusted warrior and recommended by Indra herself. Lexa had explained to Indra after sparring one morning, about discovering the bruises all over the girls back. When Indra looked at her with a troubled look, Lexa continued to explain the marks in great detail as well as Clarke reaction to Heda’s questions. Indra looked so infuriated at this news she allowed Indra herself the task to carry out the man’s punishment.

Her general simply bowed a quick, “Muchof Heda.”

Then she watched Indra march with an unnervingly focused wrath. In that moment, Lexa almost pitied the man, almost. Then grinned knowingly before going back to her quarters and to Clarke. Without a doubt, Lexa knew the man’s fight had ended gruesomely at Indra’s hand. As she finishes the last bruise Heda coos sweetly, “All finished little one.” Watching the girl stand she cups a naked butt cheek, “Now go lie down on Heda’s bed and close your eyes while your Heda gets your reward ready, okay sweetheart?” She sweetly smirked giving the cheek a pinch.

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke squeaked, canting her hips in attempt to escape the fondled squeezing of her ass. Quickly walking to the bed to help her efforts along.

Lexa walked to her closet and grabbed a long silky strip of ribbon with a smirk. There was no way she would let Heda take over this part, ‘if the girl was willing of course’ she thought. As she began adeptly tying a slipknot at the end of the ribbon that she could quickly slip over Clarke’s wrists. Still deep in her thoughts Lexa considered, she knew she did not share easily. Especially not when it came to Clarke it seems. Lexa knew she would need to sound Heda-ish though, to not confuse Clarke. Although, she had a feeling the girl would eventually appreciate this moment not being observed by all the past and future Heda’s. In fact, Lexa had already been doing this secretly when the girl was naked and vulnerable. There was no way she was letting other’s see that of the girl. Never letting Heda look at Clarke while bare, if she did it was Lexa who took over. It was a tricky game of course, one that not all the past Heda’s agreed with. Honestly, there was little that all the past Heda’s could actually agree on. So, this little fact didn’t seem to bother Lexa. Her first concern was Clarke and always would be. She wanted to protect the girl’s privacy even if her people were not familiar with this. Lexa herself had little issue with being naked in front of others. It seemed Skaikru had a very different opinion on this matter though. She did not understand their obsessive shyness with their bodies but she respected it nonetheless. So, she stealthily made her way to the bed, tying the ribbon to one of the branches on her headboard that would be sure to keep the girl still but also be comfortable for the blonde.

“Good girl,” Lexa purred, “We are almost done sweet girl, keep those eyes closed for your Heda.” Watching as the blonde begins to relax hearing Heda’s voice. “Now touch your hands to the headboard for your Heda,” Lexa instructs. Clarke doesn’t think too deeply about it, just obediently follows her orders from her Heda. In one quick move, Lexa slips the knot over the girl’s wrists, tightens it with a pull and straddles the girl’s hips. Lexa hears an adorable little squeak as the blonde’s eyes fly open. “What’s your color Clarke?” Lexa soothes as she lovingly cups the girls face.

“Green,” Clarke breathes as she arches into Lexa’s touch.

“And you can stop it when?” Lexa tests gingerly.

“At any time.” Clarke all but pants making a wide grin spread over the brunette’s face. It almost take’s Clarke’s breath away at the sight of the Commander.

Quickly though, that broad smile turns into a smirk. “Such a good little girl for her Heda,” Lexa wolfish grins before leaning down and enveloping one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth. Clarke’s mouth drops open with a gasp and an arch of her back. Lexa quickly slips both her hands under the girl’s arched back where they rest under the girls winged shoulder blades. The girl is now stuck in the delectable arch forcing her to stick out her plentiful tits up at her Heda. Lexa drags her tongue over the pinked hard nipple, making Clarke’s head fly back and a moan erupt from her open mouth, “Such a good little girl!”, Lexa purrs. “Let your Heda hear you nice and loud now Clarke. Your Heda wants to see if she can make her naughty little whore cum for her just by sucking these perky tits.” Lexa smirks, allowing her hand to come up and fondle the other nipple eagerly. Eyes meet before Lexa swiftly pulling the nipple in her mouth and ruthlessly starts attacking it with her tongue.

The sight and feeling are almost too much to bear as Clarke lets out a high pitched “uhhnn!”

Lexa switching breasts to attack the other taut nipple, randomly switching back and forth. The sensation is driving the blonde crazy and quite loud to say the least. Before long Clarke is attempting to close her legs as she feels the familiar weight in her stomach, making Lexa chuckle. “Tell your Heda who these perky tits belong to Clarke,” She deviously grins slurping up the nipple again.

“HEEEEDDAAAAA…” Clarke keens in a loud high-pitched squeal. Lexa pinches a nipple roughly and glares still sucking the nipple. “MY PERKY TITS BELONG TO MY HEDA!!!!”, Clarke wails.

Lexa chuckles with the nipple still in her mouth, and begins to mercilessly tease both tits in turn. Randomly switching nipples to suck leaving Clarke lewdly mewling for her. “What does Heda do to her dirty little whore’s perky tits, Clarke?”, Lexa challenges as she continues her unabashed fondling and loud wet suckling.

“MY HEDA SUCKS AND PINCHES HER DIRTY LITTLE WHORE’S PERKY TITS!”, Clarke squeals out as a flush starts to work its way up the girl’s chest.

“How’s it feel for your Heda to own your voluptuous tits Clarke?”, Lexa smirks pinching both nipples roughly.

Clarke screeches “HEDA!!!”as she feels cum leak out of her.

“That is what I thought Clarke,” Lexa laughs. As Clarke starts coming down from her first orgasm, she feels kisses all over her breasts before they begin to descend. “Color?” Lexa purrs as she continues lavishing her kisses on the blonde.

“Green” Clarke rasps still trying to catch her breath.

“Good because your Heda is going to claim, every single inch of her dirty little whore.” Lexa deviously teases, getting a whimper from Clarke. “Don’t worry Clarke,” Lexa chuckles. “Your Heda will be counting how many times you deliciously surrender in submission to her with your orgasm,” Lexa says as she licks into Clarke’s belly button, getting a squeak in reply from the blonde. “That way, I can always remind you of just how much of dirty little whore you really are for your Heda.” Lexa says, kissing her way down to the girls bare public mound. Clarke cants her hips helplessly, with a moan. “Such a needy little whore for her Heda,” Lexa chuckles. Lexa crawls down between the girl’s legs, and just stares at the beautiful wet folds in front of her, before catching Clarke’s eyes and smirking. The action gets an adorable little blush in reply. Lexa takes a long tortuously slow lick through the juicy folds. Clarke’s hips fly up and she screams in ecstasy at the new feeling. Heda grabs underneath Clarke’s knees and bends them up to her chest with a predatory grin. “Have you ever had anyone taste your cunt Clarke?”, she purrs in between licks. All Lexa gets in reply is a wide-eyed shake of her head. “Good,” she smirks. “Because your Heda is about to lay claim to it,” Lexa haughtily declares. “Till your thighs shake and those toes curl,” Lexa teases taking a quick lick again, getting a long moan out of Clarke. Lexa chuckled, “till all 12 clans instantly hears what a dirty little whore the great Wanheda is for her Heda.” Lexa dives in to the soaked pussy lips, drinking in deeply at the wet cunt hole. Apparently her teasing and dirty talk worked like a charm, because the girl is already dripping for her to savor. Clarke tastes like heaven, the perfect sweet and salty mixture. Clarke is left vainly bucking with a silent open mouth scream. Lexa slowly licks back up to the hard-nerved tip. The commander grins up at Clarke, “This right here Clarke,” looking Clarke in the eye as she kittens licks the girl’s clit as Clarke squeals helplessly, “that’s your slutty little clit, poking out practically begging your Heda for some attention.” Lexa locks eyes on Clarke as she mercilessly sucks the bud into her mouth and begins to attack it with her tongue. Clarke is helplessly writhing pinned firmly under Heda’s firm hold, knees pushed back to her ears forcing her hips up. Clarke is struck by how hot that demeaning name is when it comes out of Lexa’s lips. Then allows herself to fully surrender into this blissful ecstasy. Lexa wrings two back to back earth-shattering orgasms out of Clarke, wailing out in rapture for her Heda each time. “Whose needy, slutty little clit does this belong to Clarke?”, Lexa probes as Clarke continues to whimper in her powerful orgasm’s aftershocks.

“HEDA!” Clarke wails out unabashedly, making her thighs begins to shake again as Lexa circles her clit.

“You can do better than that Clarke,” Lexa grins, continuing to run her tongue around the sensitive little nub before sucking it in her mouth again.

“MY NEEDY, SLUTTY CLIT IS MY HEDA’S!!!”, Clarke wails.

Lexa finally let’s go and smirks at Clarke hovering threateningly over the sensitive tip. “And what does Heda do to your needy, slutty little clit Clarke?”, Lexa wolfishly grins. All it takes is for Heda to stick her tongue out and stop inches from the engorged nub before Clarke breaks.

“SHE SUCKS AND PINCHES MY NEEDY, SLUTTY LITTLE CLIT TILL I SQUEAL LIKE A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE FOR HER!!!” Clarke squeals piercingly.

Lexa chuckles, “Good girl!”, she smirks. “Color?” Lexa summons abruptly. Making her chuckle when she hears the expletives that follow from the blonde.

“Fuck… oh my god fucking green.”, she huffs out still unable to open her eyes just yet. Whatever the fuck that was that Heda just did, Clarke decided was fantastic.

Lexa looks down smugly at the blonde still thickly floating in cloud 9. Lexa grins launching right back into the blonde. “Now you already squealed so beautifully who owns this drooling little slut hole of yours nice and loud for your Heda last night.” She smirks. Like a shot she switches to hold the girl’s knees with one hand before looking into the girl’s eyes and plunging deeply in her cunt. Clarke squeals loudly at the feeling assaulting her senses. “But since this sloppy little slut hole is mine, I expect this to be wet and ready for your Heda to fuck at all times. Whenever and where I want to Clarke” Lexa teases while mercilessly fucking the girl’s slit. Making sure to hit the girl’s g-spot with each thrust in and dig the soft padding of her finger into the same spongy wall at each exit. Shrill whines explode out of Clarke at the delicious feeling. “And your Heda will be bending your adorable like naked ass over and checking if that slut hole is drooling for her.” Lexa smirks playfully. “I don’t care if we are in the middle of the Polis market, Clarke. Your Heda will strip you bare as the day you were born and bend your naked little ass over and fuck her little whore for everyone to see her squeal so deliciously for her Heda.” Lexa teases as she continues the relentless thrusts to a loudly squealing Clarke.

Clarke’s back arches as she throws her head back and lets her mouth falls open as she howls, “HEEEEEEDDDDDAAAAA,” in a piercing squeal for all to hear.

“That’s my good little whore,” Lexa coos as eases the trembling girl’s legs down and rests between the girl’s legs holding her ribs. Lexa waits till Clarke is able to catch her breath again, and grins at the little blush that erupts anew. Clarke shrieks when she instantly finds herself on her stomach, hearing Heda chuckle behind her. “Color?” Clarke hears behind her.

“Green” the blonde squeaks out.

“Good now, Present that cute little naked butt proudly for your Heda now Clarke.” She hears Lexa purr to her. Clarke yelps in mortification as her knees are pushed deeply under her, almost to her chest. The pose inflicts a deep slope down her back with her arms laying flat on the bed still tied over her head. Leaving the blonde’s ass in an extremely revealing position. Clarke’s face is going from faint pink to crimson in a millisecond. “mm… your Heda could stare at this view of her good little whore forever.” Lexa drawls, groping the girl’s ass cheeks. She feels Lexa kiss her still sensitive clit making her squeal and jump fruitily, much to Lexa’s delight. Half a second later, Clarke hears a whiz of air before she feels the heated sting on her helpless cheeks leaving Clarke yelping. “Still green?” Lexa smirks. All she gets is a nod and almost inaudible whimpered affirmation from the girl. “Good girl!” she praises administering a couple more spanks on the vulnerable little cheeks. “Oh, I almost forgot,” Lexa smirks. Clarke feels longs fingers thrust deep in her sopping cunt, her walls clenching helplessly at the intrusion as she spews a loud mewl. “My good little whore likes to suckle her Heda’s fingers like a wittle passy while she gets naughty bare bottom spankings,” Lexa coos before starting to shower Clarke’s vulnerable cheeks with hard spanks. Clarke blushes at the baby talk for half a second before she is left howling helplessly. Unable to crawl or move away from the throbbing burn of each strike. With each spank Lexa feels Clarke’s cunt hug her fingers tighter, and tighter. “Aww… is my good little whore going to submit another orgasm for her Heda while she gets naughty bare bottom spankings?” Lexa teases in between fierce slaps. “That cunt suckling like a baby on her Heda’s fingers.” One more barrage of hard spanks is all it takes for cum to gush down the inside of the blonde’s legs. Lexa eagerly licks each drop up in victory to Clarke’s surrender. “Oh, how delicious my little suckling tastes to her Heda.” She purrs out before swiping the clit to watch the girl jump and squeal. Leaving her chuckling as she adoringly caresses each flaming cheek. “Color?” Lexa purrs as she continues to fondle the girl’s hot cheeks.

“Green” Clarke whines, not wanting to submit a red to Heda.

“Okay then” Lexa chuckles continuing her caresses. “You know what else belongs to your Heda, Clarke?” before prying the girl’s ass cheeks apart. Looking to the mirror behind her headboard, she watches Clarke’s face skip from her normal pale white, completely skipping over pink and red, straight to a deep crimson. “Aww does my good little whore feel embarrassed her Heda is seeing such a dirty forbidden part of her.” Lexa chuckles. She bends over the girl till she is at her ear, “Just wait till your Heda claims it,” Lexa deviously whispers.

“No, please no!!!!”, Clarke yelps desperately.

“What’s the word you use Clarke if you want to stop?” Clarke whines, she didn’t want to surrender and admit defeat with that word. However, she also wasn’t keen on where she knew this was progressing. With a swift spank for the stalling Lexa growls, “say the word for me Clarke.”

Clarke yelps out “RED!” with a small jump.

“Do you wish to use that word Clarke?” Lexa challenges while rubbing another spot on a cheek to warm up for another strike threateningly if the girl refused to answer again.

Clarke whimpers pitifully, voicing a mournful sounding, “Heda.” Another smack heats up on her backside making her shriek out.

“Do you wish to use that word Clarke?” Lexa asks with a harsh tone.

The blonde whines out a “no Heda,” with a meek tremble.

“So, you know that no matter how much you beg and plead I will not stop until you say that magic word” Lexa challenges sternly.

“Yes Heda,” the blonde faintly resigns.

“Then you will take every single bit of what your Heda gives you and squeal like a good little whore till your cunt squirts your surrender out to me.” Lexa wolfishly grins, proud of Clarke for not submitting to her fear. Lexa knew how huge of step of trust this was for the girl. Trusting that Heda would not hurt her, only give her pleasure. Lexa runs her middle finger through the slick folds, then thrusts deep in the wet heat of the girl hearing another adorable squeal. The second Lexa drips a drop of cum off her finger and onto the puckering hole Clarke whines and tries to move away desperately. Lexa issues another smack before firmly wrapping an arm under the girl’s hips. Hoisting up the girl’s hips to keep her ass nice and high up in the air, unable to move. Clarke blushes deeply at how helpless and exposed she feels. “Is your Heda going to be the first person to fuck your ass Clarke?” Lexa smirks, as the girl’s eyes bulge, and she starts pleading again fruitlessly with deep red face. “Don’t worry Clarke, just relax and let your Heda make you feel soooo nice.” Lexa soothes to the whimpering Clarke. Stopping long enough to allow Clarke to say the word if she wanted it to stop. Rubbing a bare hip bone with the thumb under the girls’ hip to ease the girl. When Lexa hears the girl begin to calm, she gives a loving little kiss on one of the heated cheeks before slipping back into her role. “Don’t you worry my little angel, your Heda will have you cumming like a slut in no time just like a good little whore,” Lexa singsongs. Leaning down she kisses the quivering hole, and licks all around the rim working her tongue to pleasure the girl. Lexa takes her time to continue to calm the blonde. She wanted to let her bask in that blissful euphoria again instead of the dwelling on this obvious fear of getting her ass fucked. As she worked her mouth on the hole, she felt the girl begin to relax. Not too long after that keening moans and lewd whines jump from the girls mouth as her Heda tenderly mouth fucked her ass. “I know! My good little whore LOVES having her Heda’s mouth on her,” Lexa smirks, knowing the effect the dirty talk had on the girl. Reaching under the blonde’s hips to the girl’s clit she begins to circle the sensitive flesh. Drawing the girl’s attention away from her quivering asshole. As the moans got louder Lexa uses the cum leaking from her cunt to lubricate her finger. Lexa gently working in a circle around the puckered hole in rhythm with the circle on the girl’s clit. Lexa patiently keeps at it till she sees the muscles loosen up for her. Waiting until it was relaxed enough, knowing for certain the it wouldn’t hurt the girl. Watching Clarke’s face closely as she was lavishing in pleasure at the attention to her clit. Swiftly she makes her move, dipping her fingers again in Clarke’s leaking pussy she lines her soaked finger up to the puckered opening. In one fast move she resettles her hand under the hips to hold the girl still, before slowly pushing in easily with a pop. Lexa keeps an eye on Clarke the entire time with the mirror placed behind the headboard. Devotedly making sure to stop if she saw pain register on the girl’s face. What she finds instead is Clarke with her head thrown back and her mouth hung open in ecstasy. Lexa chuckles at her victory, startling the girl who suddenly sees the mirror and blushes furiously.

“That’s right Clarke, your Heda just saw her you relishing every second your Heda slid into this lovely puckering asshole like a filthy little whore.” Lexa teases as she continues to push in deeper, rewarding the girl for her braveness with the dirty talk she knew she made her wet. When she hits the first knuckle, she looks at Clarke whose face is practically burgundy at this point of mortification mouth still hung open. “Aww are you embarrassed that you can feel your Heda inside your cute wittle heinie hole?” Lexa coos with a smirk. “Humiliated as you are left bound and exposed, helplessly laid at your Heda’s mercy while she ravages your ass?”, Lexa grins watching Clarke in the mirror as the humiliation and dirty talk hit her in full force. Forcing her back to arch and throw her head back with eyes closed. “Your Heda’s fingers slowly sinking in deeper and deeper inside your ass, claiming every nook and cranny of this dirty little hole.” Lexa smirks as she begins to push in further causing Clarke to emit a high pitched mewl. Legs quivering underneath her, Clarke is in mortified horror at how wonderful this dirty forbidden place feels. Before Lexa even hits the second knuckle, she already sees cum running down Clarke’s legs. “Your Heda hasn’t even gotten fully inside your ass and yet, you’re already cumming earnestly for me,” Lexa giggles in victory. “I wonder what my filthy little whore will do when her Heda actually begins to fuck it. ”Lexa smirks as Clarke fruitlessly tries to get away from her firm grip. Having a good idea of what a puddled mess it will leave her afterword. Lexa lets the girl go loosely, before tightening and pulling her back compelling the girl to quickly take the rest of the length. The swift action effectively forces Clarke to fuck herself in the ass with Heda’s finger till it bottoms out inside her puckered hole. Lexa see’s it all, eye bulge, face blush, mouth dropped open as a lewd moan rumbles out of Clarke. “Aww did my little whore fuck her own ass with her Heda’s finger like a filthy little slut.” Lexa coos as she wiggles her finger deep inside Clarke. “How does it feel for your Heda to conquer your virgin asshole Clarke?” Lexa drawls, slowly pulling out her finger and pushing back in. Clarke’s thighs quiver and more cum starts to gush out as she squirms in the delirium at the sensation. The Commander continues the torturously slow pace allowing the girl to get used to this glorious feeling of surrender. Wanting to fully reward this girl for trusting her Heda. For taking this step-in faith and pure bravery. Each slow exit, and leisurely impale the sounds from the blonde only grow louder. Clarke starts to hear brash mewls, squeals and pornographic wails involuntarily fall out of her mouth completely helpless as Heda fucks her ass. ‘This can’t be happening, this isn’t happening!’ Clarke thinks humiliated. ‘It’s too gross, and weird and dirty.’, Clarke whines to herself.

“Do you feel that cum stream down your legs Clarke?” Lexa smirks. The Commander begins to up the pace of her thrusts, causing the blondes tits to bounce and ass to wobble at each quick hard impact. The blonde has her back arched and head thrown back unabashedly keening in response. “Aww… does your Heda have you mewling like a bitch in heat while she fucks you up your freshly spanked little ass?”, Lexa grins with a smirk as she sees the cum leak out at her words. “Sounds like someone is ready to tell her Heda who this slutty little asshole belongs to then.” She grins widely.

“uhn… mmm…. It’s… mmmm... Heda’s… uhn...” is all Clarke can get to fumble out.

Lexa abandons Clarke hip and uses her other hand to violently spank the wiggling cheeks. Clarke screams out and whips up to look at Heda, finding Heda scowling at her. Lexa tuts, “Let’s try that again shall we. Whose slutty little asshole does this belong to Clarke” She harshly challenges as brutal spankings begin to come down on Clarke’s ass relentlessly.

The girl yelps and jolts at each impact effectively fucking herself up the ass with Lexa finger in the process. Of course, this was Lexa’s plan all along not wanting even the girls supposed punishment to actually cause her much pain. The spanking in Clarke’s opinion wasn’t really helping her to focus on anything other than the massive orgasm she knows is beginning to build. It takes a couple minutes for the blonde to steady her voice between the squeals and shrieks but finally Lexa hears it. “MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASSHOLE BELONGS TO MY HEDA!!!!”, Clarke bellows out in a shriek.

Lexa chuckles, stroking the flaming ass before peppering a couple more to even out the color. “And what does your Heda do to her filthy little whore’s needy freshly spanked little ass Clarke?”, Lexa challenges with a smirk. Suddenly thrusting deep in Clarke’s drooling cunt in matching rhythm with her other finger in the girl’s asshole.

A crashing howl explodes out of the girl, head flown back deeply, mouth open and back arched beautifully. Clarke shamelessly drives her hips back to meet Lexa’s hands with each thrust. Then she squeals deafeningly, “HEDA FUCKS MY NEEDY LITTLE FRESHLY SPANKED ASS TILL I SQUEAL LIKE A FILTHY LITTLE WHORE FOR HER!!”

That has Lexa cackling in spite of herself. “That’s my good little filthy whore, squealing out for all of polis to hear,” She teases rewarding the girl for her boisterous answer. All it takes is a few more hard thrusts with both of Heda’s hands before a torrent of cum squirts out of the blonde in a flood as Clarke collapse limply. Pulling out of each hole she proudly pats the girls butt cheeks. She walks to the bathroom washing her hands and makes her way back to the blonde. “Aww did my little baby girl tinkle-winkle when Heda was making her feel so good.” Lexa coos at the girl looking at the soaked firs.

Clarke gives an embarrassed squeak and hides her head in the furs before a muffled “NO! Heda…. I didn’t! I… I…”

Lexa gives a soothing caress on Clarke’s still upturned ass, “It is okay little one, you don’t need to be embarrassed. Your Heda knows this happens sometimes with little babies.” Clarke continues to bury her head with an embarrassed whine. “Don’t worry little one, your Heda will clean up her cute little suckling.” Lexa coos as she unties the girl’s wrists gently. “Now stay still like a good little girl while your Heda gets something to clean up her little angel with.” Lexa instructs patting Clarke’s ass cheek before walking to the bathroom. Gathering a towel, then walking to her closet she gratefully finds the adult diapers she requested with a smirk. She wanted to see if this worked. It was worth a try if it kept the voices and nightmares away at least. So, she picks out an adorable soft tunic she had made for the girl, complete with little hearts all over it and “Heda’s little cutie” written on the front. With a single button at the back of the of the adorable ruffle lined blouse. Lexa walks back to the bathroom, grabs the baby power, and diaper rash cream. Then a warm bowl of water and a wash cloth before entering the room again. “What a good little obedient girl, waiting for her Heda to clean up her tinkle accident like her Heda asked.” Lexa coddles. Not wanting the girl to panic when she saw what Lexa was carrying, she sets the clothes behind Clarke on the center table out of her line of sight. Lexa carefully pulls the top fur off the bed and drapes it by the fire to dry. Thankfully she has many layered blankets and furs on her bed. When she walks back, she grabs the clothes and places them behind the girl on the bed. She grabs the water and washcloth and places it on the nightstand in the girl’s line of sight. Though leaves the diapering supplies also behind the girl. Lexa dips in the washcloth into the warm water and wrings it out comfortingly humming the lullaby as she begins to clean the girl. Lexa wipes up and down the girl’s legs, between her folds and through her ass crack quickly. Clarke squeaks and jumps wearily feeling her energy quickly draining. “I know sweetheart, Heda is almost done!” Lexa comfortingly sings to the girl. “Okay my little tootsie, let’s get my sleepy little girl ready for her wittle nappy-nap time.”, she singsongs. Clarke feels herself being rolled over, and her eyes heavily open to search for Heda. She feels her hips being lifted one side at a times as Lexa quickly puts the towel under the girl like a makeshift changing pad. In one quick move Clarke finds both her legs raised straight in the air, ass lifted gently off the bed in a perfect diapering position. The blonde’s eyes shoot open and her reddened face gives an embarrassed squeak. She observes Lexa continue to hum the lullaby while slipping what looks to be a pair of weird grounder underwear beneath her hips. Suddenly she sees the baby power come out and with a horrifyingly humiliated expression she watches as Lexa tenderly begin to powder her ass. An embarrassed whine comes out of Clarke as she hides her face in her hands vainly to hide from her ass being dusted like a baby by her Heda. Lexa gently rubs the power in, then pulls out the diaper rash cream for the adorably inflamed little butt cheeks. She hears another whine come from the hidden glowing face as the she feels the familiar ointment hit her fanny. “I know sweet girl, Heda is almost done getting you ready for your nappie-nap.” Lexa quickly pulls up the front diaper cover, then carefully pins the flaps in place till it’s perfectly secure and snug on the girl.

Clarke looks at the strange underwear confused but in her deep haze of sleep she gives up trying to figure Lexa out. She feels Lexa pull on a velvety soft shirt on her and she hums in appreciation of finally having clothes. “I know, my sleepy little girl loves her new clothes her Heda had made just for her cute little angel,” Lexa coos tenderly at the girl. The appreciation of finally getting clothed fades quickly as Clarke looks down at this shirt Lexa mentioned. The realization slams into her all at once. Lexa just powdered her ass and left her dressed in only these pair of weird underwear and this humiliating babyish shirt. Clarke goes crimson and gives another tiny squeak in embarrassment. “Aww… my little baby looks so adorable all ready for her wittle nappy-nap time.” Lexa coos and strokes the side of Clarke’s heated face. She pushes Clarke forward to button the shirt closed at the top of the blouses back, leaving the rest prettily open for her. In one quick motion Lexa gently picks Clarke up cradling in her arms. The blonde’s eyes fly open in alarm with a yelp as she grasps at Lexa’s shirt. Heda sits in her favorite rocking armchair and feels the girl start to relax against her. As she softly hums her mother’s old lullaby, she wraps the blonde up in her strong arms and begins to rock her. Lexa feels the girl tuck her head into her shoulder and give into to her exhaustion as Lexa kisses the top of her head. “Does my angel need her Heda’s fingers to fall asleep for her nappie?” Lexa feels the heat of embarrassment through her shirt and a familiar little embarrassed whine. Slowly Clarke nods her head still hiding her face. “Aww... I know my little angel’s adorable little naked cuppiecake just won’t let her sleep till it is suckling on your Heda’s fingers like a cute little baby.” Heda coos, unpinning one of the sides and smiling at Clarke. “Ok little one, let me rub in this ointment and powder on your cute little bare bottom and nakie little cuppiecake first.” Heda coos before promptly unpinning the other side and lifting both of Clarke’s legs mortifyingly. Lexa feels the skin on her face heat up through the shirt Clarke is currently hiding in. “My sweet baby looks so adorable like this,” Heda coos while patting a powder cheek. Clarke groans in embarrassment as the Commander rubs all over her ass and through the cracks. “I know my little suckling just loves her Heda’s touch on her nakie little bottom.” Lexa coos as she love taps the one, she was stroking. “Okay, open your legs nice and wide for your Heda my cute baby, so your Heda can fill that cute little bare cuppiecake for you to suckie on.” Clarke blushes and tries to hide in Lexa’s shirt, as she obeys and spreads wide open for her Heda.

The blonde feels her Heda’s long graceful fingers sink into her before cupping her bare pussy with the rest of the hand. Clarke lets out a satisfied groan, unintentionally though, it just happens to be around the commander’s nipple as she hid her face into Lexa’s shirt. “Aww does my needy little girl want to suckle at her Heda’s teat while she goes night-night,” Heda coos as she watches Clarke squeak in embarrassment. Heda lifts her shirt quickly, and warmly cradles Clarke’s head to take her nipple. Heda doesn’t make a noise as Clarke takes it in her mouth embarrassed. Clarke though knows she currently has cum leaking out of her at the sight of Lexa’s bare breast. Now that she was thinking about it who was she to deny this amazing opportunity to see the brunettes naked boob? This was one battle Clarke embraced with open arms gladly. Lexa chuckles softly, “I know my adorable little suckling, you just need her Heda to fall asleep sometimes.” Gently she continues to rock the girl lilting the lullaby for her. Before too long, Lexa looks down and finds a tranquil expression of sleep across the blonde’s face. Lips detached and breathing slow, deep currents of warm exhales on bare skin. She would be lying if she didn’t admit she almost cummed on the spot the moment her nipple hit the warmth of the blonde’s mouth. It took every ounce of self-control to keep her from moaning out at every suckle. Nonetheless not let her voice waver while humming that lullaby. Smiling she sees that Clarke still has the familiar death grip on her shirt, like always. ‘It is like she thinks I might up and run away at any moment,’ Lexa chuckles to herself. Kissing the top of her needy little girl’s head and smiling down at her. Then simply grabs her book at the end table next to her chair while continuing to rock her snuggling little one. A couple chapters into her book, Lexa returns it to the end table silently. Carefully she gradually removes her fingers very subtly to not wake the girl. Lovingly rubbing one of the little naked butt cheeks while looking at the still sleeping blonde. Quickly Lexa re-pin’s the girl’s diaper snugly and nimbly arising out of the chair with her snuggled into her chest. Tenderly she lays the girl on the bed, before kissing her cheek and going to her desk to get some work done. When she begins to sit in the desk chair she glances over and chuckles softly. Clarke has rolled over on her stomach still sound asleep with her little diapered bottom up in the air. 


	5. Klir geda

_Clarke finds herself walking in this pretty field of flowers of all different colors. Running her fingers over the petals as she walks by them. Slowly it changes. Morphing bit by bit into layers of concrete. Endlessly she strolls through the maze of concrete. Each turn finding more of the uniformed white walls. The farther she gets into the networked hallways the louder she hears something. An icy bolt of fear shoots down her spine when she recognizes the sound of boots slapping the concrete in unison. Desperately she runs frantically trying each door for a place to hide in. Each one resolutely locked tight. As they draw closer, she hears yelled out orders start accompanying the mass of marching boots. Horrifyingly discovering that no matter how hard she runs or how fast she sprints the boots and yelling still seem to persistently gain on her. Her fear instantly transforms into all out panic as the guards turn the corner. She cries out seeing the eyes clouded in death, snarl on their lips and hands outstretched to grab at their killer. Blood oozing out of the open sores spread all across their skin leaving pools of blood in their wake. With a piercing wail she screams feeling a cold slimy hand grab her and pull her down. Piles of bodies climb on top of her smothering her in the ever-rising pool of blood._

~~~~~~

Lexa is going through a pile of clan reports at her desk, while the napping Clarke is faintly snoring on Heda’s bed. Tediously making note of each detail in the reports so no valuable information gets by her. Heda begins writing responses to inquiries she is able to immediately provide. A panicked cry of terror rips Lexa out of her concentrated task as she jumps from her seat armed and ready for an attack. Quickly inspecting the room and finding no threat she runs to the thrashing, whimpering girl.

“Clarke! Sweetie, Wake up!” Lexa soothes, rubbing the girls’ back to help rouse her. “Clarke!” asserts louder, “Clarke, wake up honey. You’re having a nightmare.”

The blonde shoots up sobbing out a piercing wail, “NOOOOOOO!!!!”

Rocketing on the bed she gathers Clarke in her arms. “It’s okay, your safe Clarke,” she consoles. Calmly beginning to rock the girl. The blonde fights her hold at first, but Heda holds her firm and continues the rocking.

“I…I... I’m… so… sor … sorry...,” blubbers incoherently into Lexa’s shirt. “ple... pleas… please... don... don’t... hu... hurt... me...” Clarke sobs out. Hearing the blonde repeat the words over and over into her shirt through her tears.

“Hey Clarke, it’s okay sweetheart it’s just a dream.”, Lexa coos to distraught form clinging to her. “Your Heda is here, you are safe little one.” Lexa purrs rubbing the girl’s back comfortingly as they sway together back and forth. She reiterates the soothing statements till the trembling girl quiets her frantic muttering and clutches tighter to her shirt whimpering. “You’re safe my sweet girl, you’re Heda’s right here,” she comforts resting her check on top of the girl’s head.

This seems work in rousing the girl as she hears a meekly muffled “Heda?”

Lexa hums tenderly back, “Yes baby, I am right here. You are safe. It was just a nightmare.” Feeling the girl practically vibrating in terror in her arms she continues to rub her back. She is pretty sure if the girl could bury any further into her shirt, she would have to be under it. Suddenly Clarke pushing back from Heda’s embrace as Lexa sees her look down at her shirt and turns over both hands as if looking for something. “You are safe with your Heda sweetheart,” Lexa coos as the girl launches back into her apparently not finding whatever she was looking for. “Did you have a bad dream, honey?” She coddles warmly as she rocks the girl.

“Th… they… wer… were… eve… every… wh… where…” the blonde whimpers out.

“Who was little one?” Heda gently asks while massaging the girls’ back.

A sobbed “mou… moun… mounta… m… m… mee… men…” is all she gets in reply.

“oh… oh… oh… oh…” Heda coddles picking the girl up and transferring her to the rocking arm chair. “It is okay my angel, they are gone now. They can’t hurt you anymore.” She consoles warmly humming the lullaby to the girl as she patiently waits for her to calm down. She continues to rock her girl back and forth smoothly while lightly rubbing the girls back. However, just as she feels the girl begin to finally settle, it suddenly kicks back up again in earnest. Confused Lexa looks down at the girl. “Hey sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong,” Lexa consoles.

She sees a fierce blush work over the girl’s face as she hides deeper into Lexa’s shirt. A muffled sob, “I… I... I… w... w... we… wet...” is hiccuped out in reply.

Lexa deliberates for a second before she recognizes how warm the girl’s diaper seems to be on her lap. “You used your diaper?” Lexa inquires in confusion as she struggles to understand why this has Clarke so upset. Heda feels her skin heat up where the blonde is buried into her shirt as a sniffling nod follows. Despite herself, Lexa chuckles, “little one, that’s what it is for.” She rubs the girls back as Clarke whimpers embarrassed into Lexa’s shirt. Patiently Heda waits till she hears the sniffles have slowed. “I think I have something that might cheer you up little one,” Lexa warmly says hoping redirecting the blonde might help. That gets Clarke’s attention as she peeks an eye out at Heda. “I have a surprise all set up for you,” Lexa warmly nudges the girl, “would you like to go see it?”

Clarke nods tentatively, still clutching Lexa with half her face still hiding. Hearing a tiny almost inaudible, “Yes Heda,” that makes her smile.

“Before we go see it, Heda needs to change her good little girls soggy wittle diapee. But I think your Heda might let her sweet girl, go without her diapees until nite-nite time. How does that sound, little one?” Lexa consoles.

The blonde really doesn’t want to put herself in that humiliating diapering position again. Yet as she continues to sit with an uncomfortably mushy diaper, she recognizes having no real other option but to obey. Safely burying herself again Clarke gives Heda a small embarrassed nod with a tiny added “Yes Heda.”

Lexa smiles, “That’s my good girl!” Helping the girl crawl out of her lap. “Can you go lay down on the rug for your Heda sweetheart?” Grinning as she observes Clarke solemnly do as she’s told and walk to the rug. The cloth diaper, so heavy with urine it sags low on the girl’s hips allowing a couple cheeks and a cute little crack to peek out.

Lexa goes to the bathroom to grab a bowl and starts to fill it with water. Walking to the fire to warm it for a bit. Turning she grabs a towel and wash cloth as well. When she finally gets back to Clarke, the girl is laying on the rug just as instructed. Her face burning red and lower lip quivering. Setting down the supplies by the rug Lexa reaches up to stroke the girls red face with her thumb lovingly, “shhhhh… it’s all right baby.” She stays for a couple minutes before moving down by the girl’s legs. “Just relax little one, Heda will have you all cleaned up soon,” Lexa reassures the girl. Sliding the towel under the girl’s hips before unpinning both sides. Delicately she pulls the diaper cover down as a reluctant whine emits from Clarke. Gracefully she drawing both legs up in the air. Holding both the ankles with one hand so the other is free to work. Neatly she moves the sopping diaper out from under Clarke and then slides it off to the side. With the warm water and wash cloth Lexa makes sure the underside of the girl’s bottom is clean before allowing her hips back down. Vigilantly rinsing the wash cloth before moving up and down the girl’s legs. Clarke feels her hips finally being lowered, grateful to be done with the mortifying position. Up till the moment she feels her knees being bent wide open with her legs still held firmly in Heda’s hand. Frankly, Lexa thought the girl would be over the mortified look by now. Especially considering that Lexa has already seen every part of the girl down here and fucked each one of them for that matter. Nevertheless, Clarke watches in mortifying horror as she is helplessly spread wide open to Heda. As the pink blushes Clarke’s face and crawls up her ears, Lexa starts humming her song in hopes it helps calm the girl like it always seems to. Sure enough, she sees the blonde’s panic slowly fade little by little as she hums.

Rinsing the cloth in the water again Lexa moves to clean inside the girl’s thighs, and then through her folds. The girl’s eyes bulge and a tiny squeak falls from Clarke’s mouth as she feel’s Heda run the warm wash cloth through her pussy lips. Lexa moves her hand from the girl’s ankles to push back on the girl’s thighs. Causing Clarke to gasp along with her face to blush at the feel of her hips lifting and butt cheeks parting. Knowing what is coming next, the girl whines as she feels Heda begins to meticulously clean inside her ass crack. When Lexa rinses the cloth a couple more times, she looks up to see Clarke watching her. Lexa smiles, “Almost done sweetheart,” she purrs making her way back between the girls’ legs. “Heda just needs to wash your cute little cuppiecake really well so you don’t get sickies.” She coddles. The girl closes her eyes in embarrassment. Only for her eyes to fly wide open again and blushes crimson as she hears her next instructions. “Alright, now hold your legs open and stay still for Heda so she can make sure to wash all inside your cute little cuppiecake baby girl.” Mortified Clarke obeys, whining as she wraps her arms around each of their equivalent knee as Heda instructed. Hugging them tight evokes a whimper of humiliation as she feels her hips lift by her own accord. “That’s my good little girl! Raising up her naked heinie and opening that wittle cuppiecake for Heda to wash off her tinkle-winkles” Lexa coos. As Clarke feels the wash cloth hit her sensitive core the girl whines in protest. “Shhh… it’s okay little one. Heda is almost done,” Lexa comforts tenderly, pulling open the pussy lips with her thumb and pointer finger for better access. Clarke jumps and emits an embarrassed yelp at the humiliating feeling of Heda prying open and exposing everything she has down there as her face lights up. Though, precisely when the blonde thinks it can’t get any worse, she receives a harsh spank on her right ass cheek. “No ma’am!”, Heda sternly admonishes with fingers still spreading Clarke’s lips wide open. “You keep that naked little bottom still for your Heda,” The Commander sharply orders as if speaking to an unruly toddler. Clarke whines powerless to do anything about her frustration and humiliation as her face glows crimson.

Clarke tries hard not to move when feeling the washcloth reach her exposed and sensitive center. Nevertheless, try as she might, she can’t keep her thighs from shaking or keening moans from sneaking out of her mouth. Lexa freezes and looks up at the blonde whose mouth is hung open, both eyes tightly closed and head thrown back. The brunette chuckles “Even after your Heda already thoroughly ravished every single delicious inch of you today. My needy little girl still wants more?” The warm cloth hits Clarke’s clit and the blonde blurts out a gasping mewl. “Oh my, what a greedy little baby I have here.” Lexa laughs as she finishes cleaning inside the girl’s folds. Dropping the washcloth in the now yellowish water, she reaches down and grabs the towel under the girl, pulling up a corner to pat the girl dry. Once again when Lexa neared the girl’s ever receptive core, another mewl is heard in response. With an audible sigh, Lexa smirks making sure to look Clarke in the eye, “Okay fine little one, if you are a REALLY good little obedient baby for your Heda for the rest of the day... then just maybe she might think about giving you another small reward before nite-nites tonight.” Clarke’s blushes again making Lexa laugh and pats her cute butt cheek. “Well... As much as I am enjoying this view my dear,” Lexa smirks. “Your Heda is all done washing your adorable wittle cuppiecake,” patting the blonde’s bald mound, “and that cute wittle heinie all cleans,” she coos patting the sides of both ass cheeks then humiliatingly resting her palms on them. A cute embarrassed squeak delightfully comes from the blonde at her teasing as Lexa gently pulls the girls legs down.

“No diaper?” Clarke gulps finally hitting her that the lower half of her body is about to go completely exposed for the rest of the day.

“No diapee my sweet girl! Your little tushie needs to get some air for a bit after such a big pee-pee diapee. Heda doesn’t want her little cutie getting a diapee rash from her twinkle-winkles.” Lexa coos. “Now are you ready for your surprise sweet girl?” Heda gets an enthusiastic nod as Clarke lets Heda help her up. Lexa watches the blonde walk in front of her smirking at the red hand-print on the girl’s right ass cheek. Truly loving watching the mark sway as the girl walks. “Oh, hold on little one. Bend over and grab your ankles really quick for your Heda.” The blonde freezes forcing Lexa to walk over closer to the girl with her eyebrows raised threateningly. Clarke goes crimson but obliges slowly, at a reluctant pace cringing as she lowers herself. “Such a good little obedient girl knowing how to present her naked little heinie for her Heda at a moment’s notice.” Lexa praises going back to cleaning the mess by the fire place and depositing materials in the laundry bin. Strolling over to Clarke, diaper cream in hand she begins a slathering on the diaper rash cream on the blonde’s cheeks, apart from one particular section. “Heda gave you the most adorable little hand-print on your naked little heinie cheek where her disobedient baby got a spankings,” Lexa giggles. “Can’t have that adorable sight fade away with this diaper rash ointment now can we my sweet lil’ suckling?” She coos as she rubs in the cream around the hand print. Watching as the tips of Clarke’s ears begin to glow with a chuckle and a pat on the butt. Clarke groans embarrassed at the prospect of having to walk around exposing her naked lower half while parading around an obvious spanking mark for anyone to see. Clarke feels Heda trace the hand print and chuckle. “All finished sweet cheeks,” Lexa coos pinching Clarke’s left cheek. Making the girl squeak and jump up quickly attempting to tuck her bottom in away from Heda. The Commander chortles giving a little slap to the left cheek and leaning over into Clarke’s ear. “Now I seem to remember someone having something to go see…” Lexa whispers with a smile. Clarke gives an excited gasp and whirls around to Heda with wide childlike eyes. Lexa smirks amused at the blonde’s eager expression; she’s practically vibrating in anticipation.

Taking Clarke’s hand, Lexa walks her into the bathroom and opens a door leading to the long passageway where Heda’s closet branches off from. Clarke stands there agape for quite a few moments as Lexa struggles to suppress a laugh at the girls’ sheer wonderment of a simple door. Escorting the awestruck blonde down the hall leisurely to allow the blonde time to stop and analyze the various paintings hung up. In time they make it to Heda’s destination within the hallway. Though it looks like an empty span of brick wall, behind it is what Lexa wants to surprise Clarke with. The idea had come to her while deliberating to herself on what to do with the girl should any clan meetings or other Heda duties happen to occur while still in this bound guardianship with Clarke. Knowing she needed a place where the girl would be safe and out of sight of others with her vulnerable state. This old room had actually been Lexa’s old childhood room once, though it felt like ages ago now. Her mother had died after complications occurred when she was giving birth to her younger sibling. Resulting in the tragic death of both the mother and infant in one fell swoop. Her mom’s fraternal twin sister was close with Lexa’s family, even after she moved to Polis. So, when her dad was taken by the mountain at just two winters old, she went to live with her. What Lexa wasn’t fully aware of was that her Aunt was actually Heda. Of course, being Heda comes with certain dangers eventually leading to Lexa’s secret bedroom. Her Heda Andrea was her namesake, choosing to shorten Alexandrea as a young girl. Her Aunt was the closest thing she knew of to a mother figure. Telling her stories of her mother and her, of Lexa as a baby and of her father. Aunt Andrea had shielded Lexa’s night blood status until the day she was assassinated. Lexa was six winters on that horrible day, and if it were not for the hidden room, she would not be here to be Heda today. To honor her beloved Aunt, Lexa resolved to changed her name that very night. No longer responding to Alexa or Alexandrea from then on. She was only Lexa, just as her aunt had called her. She also liked to think a part of Aunt Andrea stayed with her in the shared letter ‘a’ from both their names, as silly as she knew it sounded.

The Heda in between Lexa’s Aunt and Lexa apparently decided he didn’t like the cloud and star paintings all over the walls of Lexa’s old childhood bedroom. It broke her heart a little when she first saw it after she became Heda. It was so different, but still full of all those happy, loving memories. Gratefully, the same handmaiden’s who served Lexa’s Aunt, and her as a small child had saved a lot of the old furniture and materials from the old room. Rescuing them before the new Heda could throw them out and placing them in storage out of sight. Sweet old Nann, with her grey hair and wrinkles, had been the one to give Lexa baths as a tiny two-year-old, when she first came to live in Polis. The woman was like a grandmother to her ever since, as well as pretty much everyone else in the tower. Nann told Lexa she knew that her girl was going to be the next Heda one day and would want those memories of love and happiness back. So, when she had asked Nann to help her recreate her childhood bedroom again within the secret room, she just gave her a knowing smile and nodded. Giving Lexa a kiss on her forehead, just as she had always done since Lexa was small, before turning to get to work. Knowing the room had just been emptied and cleaned, Lexa couldn’t wait any longer to show the girl. With a grin she glances back at the blonde, who looks completely perplexed to why they have stopped in the middle of this random hallway. Clarke watches as Heda pushes a single brick on the wall and recoils in shock when a portion of the wall actually pops back out to them. Pulling the wall segment open she hears the girl gasp in an awe and amazement. Ringing out a laugh as she puts a hand at the small of the blonde’s back to usher Clarke in.

“This will be your room Clarke, your own little safe place. A personal hideaway for you to use whenever you need. To rest, play, create or whatever you feel like… in here you have a place to come when things become too much and the demons and darkness feel too heavy to uphold. This,” lifting her arm to show Clarke around the room, “is all yours to do with as you wish.” It seems the girl for the first time in her life has been stunned into silence, so Lexa continues. “Only one other trusted handmaiden and myself knows of this place and as you have already seen it is quite inconspicuous. Not to mention protected. You could be standing at the wall for hours pushing bricks if you don’t know the right one to unlock the door.” Clarke looks around the room in amazement before seeing painting tarps on the floor. Chuckling she nods to the girl. “I have heard you quite like art, so I figured you might like to have an input for the decorations of your walls and ceiling. After all, this is yours.” Lexa explains to the stunned girl.

“I can paint it?” Clarke asks in awed wonder. It is almost too much for her, the room, the bricks, all the art. It feels like its short circuited her brain.

“If you would like,” Lexa simply states with a nod of her head. Clarke rushes Lexa and at first Lexa is in a momentary panic thinking she did something wrong. Fighting against her instincts she allows the girl to come to her. Knowing she could get out if any hold should she need to. Though this time, it is Lexa who is left speechless .

The blonde wraps her arms around her in a crushing hug exclaiming excitedly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

It sets off a big smile to eclipse Heda’s face and laughter to fall from her lips. “I will want to see what you plan on painting before you put it on the walls first.” Heda warns the girl still chuckling.

The girl beams up at her with a cheerful, “okay, my Heda.”

Lexa gathers the art supplies she had intended to place in the room once it was finished. Arranging a large sketchbook and various other art supplies on the rug by the fire. As she explains to the excited thing bouncing in front of her she can create anything scene she wishes with complete control to what is inside of it. Only adding in to her pictures what makes her feel safe and calm. And leaving out anything that does not. Anything scary, or hurtful stays out. Only things that make her smile and feel peaceful. Seeing the girl already deliberating her ideas she leaves her to work. Always making sure the frail, skinny thing is eating and drinking enough Lexa put together a plate of various fruit, nuts, bread and smoked meats for the girl to eat. Laying the plate and a sippy cup filled with fruit juice on the floor next to the girl. Mixing the juice with some of Nyko’s nutritional herbs, hoping it would help the girl bounce back faster. Telling the girl that as long as she ate her snack and drink all her juice that Heda would allow her to draw till dinner. That had been two hours, 20 clan reports and 6 chapters ago. The blonde had not even moved from the position she originally started drawing in. Still arranged on her stomach drawing away with that little naked heinie put on show, red spanked hand-print and all. Lexa was guessing the girl was reluctant to sit on the still inflamed bare cheeks, not that she minded at all. She got to admire the cute view of the messy multi-colored girl, now coated with various smudges all over her face, hair and arms. Lexa hadn’t seen the front of the shirt yet, but she knew without a doubt it would be covered. With a long sigh and an eye roll Lexa makes a mental note to require the girl to strip down before allowing her to paint or do any other art ever again. She had already gotten a lecture from Nann about the red-tented tub. It was not long into the lecture before Lexa gave in and confided in her. The old woman laughed out loud, patted Lexa on the back and started telling stories of when Lexa used to be that much of a handful. It had actually been Nann’s idea to let the girl decide how she wanted to decorate the room. Knowing how therapeutic this could be for the girl’s troubled soul. As she walked over, she notices the girl still deeply enthralled into what looks to be a night sky. Purposely Lexa steps heavier in efforts to not startle the girl. Though it seems that the blonde is far too engrossed to have noticed much of anything but that picture. So, bending down next to the messy thing Lexa lightly begins to rub Clarke’s back. “Looks like someone might need a bath before supper,” Lexa chuckles over the girl’s shoulder.

“I’m not that mes…oh…” Clarke starts to argue before looking down at herself. Eventually yielding with a resigned sigh, “Yes, Heda.”

Making Lexa grin, “Alright, I will go run your bath, you try and finish up till I get back,” Lexa instructs. Giving a light little smack to one of the naked cheeks prior to strolling to start the water for the tub. Clarke didn’t even jump or blush at the little spank, just smiled. It threw her for a second at the change a little. Before pushing it out of her mind to try and finish her picture before Heda came back. Seeing the tub already full of water has Heda momentarily pause in surprise before a smile works its way on her face as she thinks of Nann. Reminding herself to thank the woman she moves a couple stones in the fire to heat. She adds a bit of her calming oils for the blonde, noticing the girl had taken a liking to it. Catching her quite often taking long inhales into Lexa’s shoulder when she was cuddled up. Walking to the closet she gathers a diaper and pajamas for the girl. She collects a couple towels and washcloths before retrieving the stones and placing them softly into the water with a steaming hiss. Finding the blonde in the same spot she left her in leaves the brunette chuckling and shaking her head. With another playful little slap to the other cheek she rouses the blonde towards the bathroom. The only blush that comes to Clarke is when she looks down at the mess, she made of the shirt Heda had made for her. Lexa at first thought the blonde was somehow still shy about her body, until she notices Clarke looking down at the shirt guiltily.

As much as the blonde hates that ridiculous baby looking shirt, she felt bad for ruining it. She knew Lexa must had gone to a lot of trouble to have it made for her. Clarke had never worn anything new before. Clothes made personally for her. On the ark they were always recycled, old and pre-worn. You were lucky if you found anything that actually fit. And here she had just carelessly ruined her first new piece of clothing. “I’m sorry Heda, I didn’t mean to,” Lexa hears the girl quietly express with a downcast somber look.

Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit startled at the blonde’s voluntary admission. However, all Clarke sees is a small smile before she kneels in front of her. “That is what soap and water is for Clarke,” Lexa says with a smirk. “Although, I’m thinking that any art in the future might just have to be done unclothed… and with tarps,” Heda chuckles. Clarke lets herself laugh. She knew she did tend to get lost in her art. It was her escape from this painful world, the one thing left that could still do that. Lexa sensed there was something else there, so she took a chance as she led the girl into the bath. “Is that the only reason you are feeling sad little one?”

Worried about the voices or her nightmare plaguing her still. “I’ve never had anything new before.” The blonde meekly replies eyes cast down at the water. Watching as the colors swirl the moment her pastel smudged skin enters the bath.

“So that shirt was special to you huh?” Lexa concludes quickly as she helps the girl slowly sit in the steaming bath. With a dejected nod Clarke describes what it was like to get clothes or shoes on the ark as Heda begins to wash her hair. With a disclosure on Heda’s part of already having a bunch of new things for the girl to wear. Revealing the shirt was just one of many new things already bought for her. As well as a promise of many more things to come in the future, the issue is quickly fixed to say the least. The amount of colors that come out of the girl’s hair is incredible. She looks like a rainbow as greens, blues, reds, and yellows as Lexa shampoos. Looking over she finds the girl swirling the colors in the bathwater that had washed off her. Thankfully it doesn’t take too much effort to get these colors out, one wash and rinse and the blonde is blonde once again. When Lexa grabs the washcloth and soap to lather it up, she starts asking Clarke about her pictures. She knew it was probably smarter to distract the girl when she had that distant look in her eye. The girl practically lights up as she talks about the night sky she wants to paint on the ceiling, all the names of the constellations and even the mixing of the colors. Lexa has no idea what most of it means but it distracts the girl enough for her to wash her clean. The washcloth now a bombardment of colors depending on what smudge the color was when Lexa was cleaning. Ushering the girl out of the bath, Heda wraps a towel around her before picking her up bridal style. Clarke startles at the sudden movement and grabs tightly on to Lexa’s shirt. Heda stands the girl in front of the fire, before running the other towel through the girl’s hair. Lexa sits in the chair instructing the girl to sit in front of her so she could try and work though some of the tangles. Lexa wasn’t sure how this girl always managed to tangle her hair so fast. She only gets a few whimpers when she hits a couple snarls. Each time though the blonde goes back to talking about some of her other pictures each time. It was incredible to see how much of a difference the little project was doing for the girl. She was calmer. Noticeably calmer for a matter of fact. Clarke had barely even so much as blushed as Lexa undressed and bathed her. Simply obeying and following through with whatever she was instructed to do without much of an argument. “Alright, all done with the tangles. Can you go stand in your corner so I can put on your medicine and ointment, Clarke?”, Lexa asked showing the girl that acting like an adult gets you treated like an adult.

Clarke however, just stares at her confused, before Lexa raises her eyebrows as if to ask non-verbally what was wrong. Clarke snaps out of it and nods, “yes...Heda...”, she stutters out walking still wrapped up in her towel to the corner.

When Heda grabs the medicated salve for the girls back, she simply states, “Drop the towel Clarke.”

There is a noticeable pause in Clarke, and it is at this exact second that Lexa cursed herself for thinking Clarke was over this so soon.

As if on cue she hears a whiny, “Lexxxxaaaaaaa...”

Spinning around Heda is able to turn in time to see the subtle fit of exasperation the blonde throws. Either Clarke knew she fucked up or she heard Heda coming because the next thing she hears is quietly huffed ‘Fuck’ under the girl’s breath. But before Clarke can so much as blink Heda snaps off the towel and swats the nearest butt cheek quickly. Grabbing the girl’s arms sternly Lexa drags her to the chair by the bathroom fire and throws the stumbling blonde over her knee. Clarke squeaks and quietly wonders if Lexa is a ninja before she’s howling out. “It seems... that someone… is not ready… to be treated… like…. An… adult…” Heda snarls in between brutal strikes. It has Clarke already hollering and crying before Lexa even begins the actual count. So, when she hears the “Tell me little one, why you are getting naughty bare bottom spankings from your Heda.”

Clarke starts crying harder, “Heda, I’m sorry!!”

Only to receive more painful slaps, “Your Heda did not ask you to apologize little one.” Resting her hand on one of the heated cheeks, “Now tell me little one, why you are over your Heda’s knee stark naked getting this little cute heinie paddled till it glows crimson for your Heda.”, she sharply demands.

“I’m sorry Heda!” Clarke blubbers out in a wail.

“5 more spanks then, since you can’t seem to tell your Heda how disrespectful, defiant and foul mouthed you were.” Heda says firmly between more spanks before settling over the pinking cheeks. Clarke is audibly sniffling and whimpering to this notification. “Now you will be getting 15 naughty bare bottom spankings on your naked little heinie for being such a bad girl for your Heda. Can you remind me what you do after each spank little one?” Lexa firmly inquires intimidatingly warming the cheeks up to spank later.

“I count… and thank my Heda” Clarke whimpers meekly between sniffles.

“That’s right, Now is my naughty little girl ready for her spankings from her Heda?” 

Clarke whimpers as she thinks this must be the worst part. She hates having to agree to start the punishment that won’t let her sit tomorrow. Quietly though she defeatedly replies, “Yes, Heda.” Without further delay Heda rains down two loud cracks for each cheek. “One, two, three, four. Thank you for spanking my naughty bare bottom Heda.” Clarke screeches out. The next 4 come in similar fashion but the Commander spreads them out this time. Wanting Clarke to really feel the weight of her transgression with each spank. Dutifully Clarke still counts and thanks her Heda, though through wails and sniffles. By the 10th spank Clarke is already struggling through her blubbering and hiccuping to keep saying her counts and thanks you’s.

“Color?” Heda snaps sternly receiving a sobbing

“G… Gre… Greeennn... He... Heda.”

Lexa looks down at the blubbering girl red faced from screaming. “Are you sure little one?” Lexa probes.

“P... pllleassee… He… Heda.” 

Lexa knows Clarke just wants to get this over with but the girl is still obviously upset. “You will have to talk to me at length after each of these last couple spankings, little one,” She warns.

Clarke cries harder at that realization and gives a defeated, “the… then… ye... yell... yellow… He... Heda.” Lovingly rubbing the girls’ back, she waits for the girl to calm before hearing an almost inaudible voice. “He… He… Heda” Clarke sniffles out, “ca… can… I... ho... hold... you?”

Lexa is confused for a bit, ‘she wants to hold me?’ She thinks. Then it hits her what the girl really means, cuddle. She wants Lexa to hold her. “Of course, baby” Lexa coos, quickly swiping up the girl in her arms to cradle her close to her chest. It feels like the girl melts in her arms as she nuzzles into Lexa, breathing in her scent in attempts to calm herself. Soothingly Lexa rocks the girl back and forth while rubbing her back.

“I… I’m… sor… sorry… I wa… was… ru… rude… He… Heda,” a meek muffled voice hiccups.

In spite of herself she can’t help but smile at the effort it takes the blonde to get it out. And just like that she caves. The great and fearless Commander of the 12 Clans yields for one of the first times she can remember when delivering a punishment to someone. “That’s all I wanted little one.” Lexa soothes and kisses the girl on the top of her head. “That all you needed to say,” She coos out tenderly still rocking the girl close.

“n… no... no... mo… mo… more?” the girl stumbles out.

Lexa chuckles, ‘how does she make something as simple as hiccups so flipping cute?’ she curses to herself. Resting her cheek on the top of the girl’s head she soothes, “No more baby, all done.” In relief Clarke lets her tears come freely nuzzling into Heda. “That’s my good girl, let it all out baby.” Lexa coddles feeling the tears soak into her shirt. Humming the lullaby while scratching the girl’s back tenderly. Still bare naked from the bath, Lexa rests her other hand on one of the cute little round butt cheeks and unabashedly palms it while she strokes over the soft skin with her thumb. And here the brunette sits, just like this as she patiently waits for the girl to calm. “I believe our dinner should be delivered by now baby. Are you hungry little one?” Lexa hums as she keeps rocking. She had made sure to close the door to the bathroom as she bathed the girl knowing their dinner would likely be delivered before they were done. Clarke clings tighter and adamantly shakes her head not wanting to let go yet. Her stomach seems to dislike this idea and growls out in response to the mention of food. Lexa chuckles, “your tummy seems to disagree little one.” Still unapologetically stroking the girls butt Lexa indulges allowing the girl more time. Truthfully, she herself didn’t hate the idea of holding the blonde longer like this. After the fifth gurgle out of the girl, Lexa laughs out loud. “Your tummy seems to be getting impatient, little one. How about you sit in my lap for dinner? Would that make it better my sweet girl?” the brunette coos brushing the hair out of the girls face. Begrudgingly Clarke nods her affirmation with a blush at her own neediness. Tapping the butt cheek, she was fondling earlier to indicate for the girl to stand, Lexa guides her to the other room. Grinning as she feels Clarke tightly holding her shirt. Sitting on her chair by the table where their covered trays are neatly laid out, she palms the two round bubbles behind the girl. “Let’s feed that persistent little tummy of yours first. Then I promise, you can nuzzle as close as you want while I eat. How’s that sweet heart?”

Clarke thinks for a minute and nods, “Okay, Heda.” Hastily climbing up into Heda’s lap expectantly, without any prompting on Lexa’s part.

Chuckling at the girl’s antics she pulls a tray over and begins to sort through it. Lexa finds a thick stew and instantly knows which one is meant to be Clarke’s. Finding the cloth napkin folded into a bird shape marking the tray when she lifts the lid. She smiles knowing Nann must have already added the extra herbal remedies for the girl. The sweet old woman hadn’t even formally met the Skaiprisa yet and she was already acting as grandmother to her like she did with everyone else. Even had to think of a code name for the girl after Nann began waiting each morning for Lexa to come down to train so she could eagerly ask how the girl was doing. Deciding on Graaunpeka, or flightless bird in Trigedasleng, so anyone overhearing would simply think they were caring for a wounded animal. As Lexa stirred the stew, she could see the remnants of the herbs she correctly guessed were already in there. As she looked at Clarke, she noticed the girl was all but drooling at the smell making her grin. Not even telling the girl what it was before feeding it to her with a chuckle. Dutifully the girl ate all her stew and a couple pieces of bread much to Lexa’s amazement. Glad the girl’s stomach finally seemed to be growing past the miniscule size she arrived with. Midway through the third piece of bread Clarke turned in Lexa’s lap and snuggling into her face into the brunette’s shirt as she nibbled away at the roll. When Lexa finished the girl was almost asleep but rousing the second, she felt Heda still from eating. Kissing the top of the girl’s head she picks her up and carries her to the rug by the fire. “Let’s get you dressed in your adorable little jammies sweetheart,” She hums to the girl before laying her down.

“I have pajamas?” Clarke groggily asks with eyes still closed.

Lexa laughs “Of course you have jammies sweetheart.” Promptly arranging the girl into the diapering position as she lays the cloth diaper under the now crimson faced little girl. It never failed, no matter how many time they did this it seemed. Grabbing the baby powder, she spreads Clarke’s legs and gets to work. “Goodness me, does this tiny heinie and bare little cuppiecake look just downright precious all powdered and ready for your diappes little one,” Lexa coos rubbing the powder in and patting the side of one of the cheeks. “Just when I think my little sweet cheeks’ fanny can’t get any whiter,” She chuckles watching the blush burst on the girl. Snugly pinning the diaper on the girls hips she grabs the diaper cover and works it on one leg at a time. Finally pulling on that short little delightful nightie over Clarke’s head that showed off that frilly diaper cover. “How about you go get her sketch book while your Heda makes you that soothing tea you like so much. Just remember to wait for your Heda to open it though, little one. We don’t want you getting all messy again,” Lexa coddles as the girl resolutely nods. Giving the frilly little bottom a pat to send her off as she gets the girls’ tea off her tray. Putting it by the fire to warm before washing out her sippy cup from earlier. Carefully transferring it over to the toddler cup in hopes to keep it from the girl wearing the tea instead of actually drinking it. Finding her girl holding it out to her as she walks to the chair. She shepherded the girl into her lap to settle down as Clarke sips at her tea. One by one they talk about each picture she made. From the glowing forest to the cascading waterfall the blonde happily explains each detail. By time they get to the waves of green grassy fields and the sparkling starry night sky the girl is long finished with her night time tea from Nyko. Only staying awake long enough to hear her Heda approve of each of her pictures before falling asleep still clutching the book in Heda’s lap. Quietly closing the sketchpad, she snuggles Clarke close as she continues to rock her. Eventually tucking the girl into Heda’s large bed tenderly and kissing her forehead goodnight.


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to someone so generously sharing their cold germs with me. I am heavily medicated on various cold medicine. So if this chapter makes no since or is riddled with errors, then forgive me. That would be the Dayquil not me. =) 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \----  
> graaunpeka = Flightless bird

Lexa wakes the next morning hours before the sun comes up. Rolling over she finds Clarke still buried underneath the mass of furs. Quietly kissing the blonde on the cheek. She dresses and goes through her normal routine. Well, normal since Clarke had arrived that is. Her guards simply nod when they see her. Fei turning to guard the other entrance without another word. Nann of course, is standing there waiting for her on the ground floor, as always, eager to hear the latest update on the girl. The old woman practically beams when she hears how well her suggestion worked with the blonde yesterday. Then laughs aloud when she hears how messy it was. Lexa made sure to thank the beloved elder up and down for all her help. She does not really think too much into it when Nann asks when the girl normally woke up, went to bed, and napped each day. Just happily answered before coordinating when the best time would be for Nann to bring some stuff up to the room today. Together they concoct a list of various paint colors, brushes, and a little platform for the blonde to safely paint the ceiling with that day. Then with a hug and kiss to Lexa’s forehead Heda turns in the direction of the training ground. Nann going to gather everything on their list of supplies. This time when Lexa returns from training, she meets Nann and helps bring up the supplies. Insisting that Nann use the elevator to move anything else up in the future. The proud old woman protested at first, until Lexa informed her that she is far too valuable in helping handle that cranky little Graaunpeka to lose quite yet. Arriving at the back-entrance, Lexa informs Fei with a smirk she has returned, as Nann and her both walk past him with hands full of art supplies and the scaffolding. Hearing a laugh from the guard as the door closes and they walk to the room. Taking the scaffolding, Lexa quietly sets it up for the girl to safely paint the ceiling. Nann not surprisingly, protested that she could build it herself. Although, there was no way Lexa would allow her sweet Nann to do that. When she finishes the sweet old woman gives the brunette a little love pat on her butt and tells her to go bathe and eat before the grumpy graaunpeka wakes up. Letting her know she would set up the rest and then deliver Heda’s breakfast thereafter. Laughing Heda obliges as she strips off her sweaty shirt with a turn to head towards her bath. Quickly throwing clothes in the direction of the laundry bin she hastily rinses the day’s training away. After going to dress as Heda, she peaks into the chamber and smiles as she finds it ready to go for the blonde. Strolling back through her sleeping quarters on the way to the throne room where Nann has placed her breakfast. The brunette quietly chuckles finding Clarke has managed to throw all the covers off in her sleep. Laying sprawled out on her stomach in a figure X softly snoring. In silence Heda lights a fire, not wanting the girl to get cold without any covers before going to eat. With a bite of toast, she begins to work through her morning reports. Emptying her tray and her mound of papers with the hour. Moving on to slowly drink her tea while penning some responses off. Sealing and delivering them to Fei to send off, she turns and finally makes her way back to her sleeping girl. Taking care to grab and look through Clarke’s tray. Taking time to sort out what to feed her girl and carefully takes it with her. Arriving in the doorway to her chambers has her stifling an all-out chortle. Discovering the blonde sound asleep with that frilly little butt sticking up in the air. The nightie having fallen open revealing the wide expanse of her back. The front sliding up enough to display the ample round breasts as she sleeps. Stealthily takes the covered tray to the concealed chamber. Simply not wanting to wait another second than absolutely necessary on her newest surprise she has for the girl. Rendering some last-minute adjustments to make it perfect before sealing the door. With a smile she returns to her bedchambers. Making sure to take another amused glance at the blonde at which time she simply begins to read in her chair till the blonde wakes.

Feeling nice and warm Clarke smiles blearily as she begins to stir. Taking a deep breath, she smells her Heda and rubs her face drowsily into her soft pillow. As she hears a chuckle behind her, the blonde smiles knowing her Heda is there.

Lexa walks over ogling the sight with a smirk. While sweetly rubbing the girl’s back Heda croons, “good morning my little sunshine.”

Clarke rubs her face further into the pillow yawning. Only hearing a muddled, “mmmmmm….”

Lexa makes sure to look at Clarke’s face before beginning to run her fingers through the raised lacey pink ruffles covering the girl’s butt. Her eyes shoot open quickly with an embarrassed squeak as she tries to hide her blush into her pillow. Lexa chuckles, “My little sweet cheeks always seems to find the most adorable little positions when she sleepies.” She coos patting the elevated rump and beginning to stroke the exposed breasts. “And appears to always love giving a lovely view for her Heda to enjoy.” Blushing furiously now, Clarke attempts to quickly plop down and sheepishly cover herself as Lexa smirks. Quickly the brunette leaps on the bed to pull the blonde comfortably in her lap giving the red-faced girl nowhere to hide. Deciding to tickle the blonde so she couldn’t hide from view. Hearing squealing giggles erupt at once from the laughing squirming mouth. “There is my cute little embarrassed baby girl,” Lexa declares with a smile as Clarke tries to hide in her shirt. “You don’t need to be embarrassed that you like to expose yourself to your Heda in your sleep little one.” Lexa reassures brushing the girl’s hair out of her face and rubbing an inflamed cheek.

Hearing an, “I thought it was always yooouu,” in an uneven little sleepy whine.

The brunette snorts at this and rings out a huge laugh, “That does sound like your Heda doesn’t it.” The laugh entrances the blonde as she looks at Heda. Clarke had never heard her laugh so free and openly before. It was such a beautiful thing to hear that the girl’s embarrassment is all but forgotten. “I have another surprise for you today my sweet girl.” Lexa singsongs as she keeps stroking the girl’s cheek.

Clarke’s eyes bug as she bounces up in Lexa’s lap. Spiritedly exclaiming, “DO I GET TO PAINT TODAY?!”

Heda busts out in a laugh at the unabashed excitement practically radiating off the girl. She decided at the moment to do everything in her power to get more of these out of the girl. “You have to try and pee-pee first in the big girl potty,” Lexa chuckles.

Once the words make their way to Clarke’s ears the girl scuttles off the bed and practically peels around the corner yelling “HURRY HEDA!!!” Only to find that Heda, for some reason wasn’t behind her and runs back in to practically drag Lexa into the bathroom.

Lexa must virtually hold on to the blonde to keep her from ricocheting off the walls in pure elation. Chuckling as she resorts to just draping a leg over the girl to hold her still enough to pull the diaper cover off and unpin her diaper. The second the leg comes off the girl rockets to the toilet bouncing, in what looks to be a makeshift ‘pee-pee dance.’ Though, Lexa still isn’t sure if that’s still the ‘excited beyond all reason dance.’ As she walks with an amused eyelid cocked and shaking her head, she taps the jiggling butt cheek to sit. ‘Nope that’s definitely the pee-pee dance,’ Lexa thinks chuckling to herself as the girl pees for a solid 2 minutes straight. This time however, she has time to warm the water for the girl before she pours it. Which goes over much smoother as a result to say the least. The girl wiggles her butt at Heda in glee as the brunette laughs and pats her little rump dry. Promptly receiving her arm almost being pulled out of socket as she is dragged down the hall behind the half-naked girl. Clarke stops a solid 3 feet before they are even near the hidden door and begins animatedly pushing random bricks for the wall to open. With a belly laugh, Lexa scoops the girl up and throws her naked rear over her shoulder giving a little smack to one of the cheeks. Making the girl giggle and squeal as she attempts to look back to find out which brick it is. Walking another couple steps and then pinching the other cheek she quickly pushes the brick so the girl wouldn’t see.

“Heddddaaaa!!! No faaaaiiirrrrr!!” Clarke whines before she is squealing out giggles as Lexa tickles her while still upside-down. Laughing she strolls into the room, wiggling squealing girl still over her shoulder as she shuts the door behind them. Plopping the red-faced giggling thing on her lap as Clarke finally gets a good look at the room. “Woooooooaaaahhhhhhh!” She says in awe, looking at Heda with big eyes. How did Heda get so much done? Clarke was just in here yesterday?!

Lexa smirks at her, “You think I didn’t know you wanted to paint today little one?” Nodding to the breakfast tray on the floor by them. “Figured my sweet girl could have her Heda feed her nummy breakfast in her new room while she decides what she wants to paint where.” Receiving a bouncing hug around the neck and a couple thousand kisses over her face in reply. “So, I take it you like your surprise huh?” Lexa asks with a grin pulling the tray over to them. Popping a piece of fruit in the girls’ mouth before the blonde can smother her in a slobbery kiss again.

The girl’s eyes light up, “… hat... esss... ffiiss?!” The girl asks, captivated with the new taste.

Smirking Lexa waits for the girl to finish chewing and swallow, “Ok now what was that little one?” Eyes big as saucers she points the fruit Heda just gave her. “Strawberries?” Heda asks perplexed. “Have you never had them before?” Shaking her head furiously back and forth Lexa gives another to the girl who adamantly takes it. Closing her eyes and chewing slowly to savor the taste.

With a laugh Lexa makes a mental note to herself to describe this to Nann. Knowing that will evolve to more of the fruit somehow miraculously showing up on Clarke’s tray from that point on. The rest consisted of scrambled eggs and toast and they both went down in the exact same manner. Leaving Heda confused as to what this Skaikru ate up there in space. ‘No wonder this girl is so small for her age,’ Lexa thinks to herself. As the girl begins to discuss possible ideas to the various scene locations, the brunette quickly discovers the glowing forest is the blonde’s favorite. Deciding to put that on the biggest wall so she can look at it while she falls asleep. That is when the blonde is not sleeping in Heda’s big bed of course. Moreover, Lexa finds out humorously that Clarke had already decided where her furniture was going to go. Having no clue that her Heda already had everything waiting for when she finished painting. When Lexa asked the girl about it, she received a dumbfounded,

“how else would I know where to paint stuff?” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Subsequently turning and deciding that the tree canopy with the waterfall should be on the smallest wall. Where it will apparently be placed behind her head when she sleeps. “Because it might make me need to pee-pee,” the girl reasons as Lexa rolls her eyes with an amused smirk. Clarke resolves to spread out the trees to make her feel safe while she sleeps. Assigning the waves of green grassy fields and flowers to the remaining space beside the glowing forest and tree canopy. Halting the blonde glances at the scaffold confused and then back at Heda in question a few times. “Heda? What’s the big thing?”, the girl inquires.

Lexa chuckles, “helps you safely paint your ceiling so I know you aren’t climbing on random stuff to reach it and breaking your neck.” She chuckles to herself remembering when she was four winters old and her Aunt Andrea found her balancing at the end of a desk chair one afternoon. Somehow managing to prop it up on a couple of boxes to draw on the ceiling. To say her Aunt was horrified would be an understatement. Lexa still remembers with a cringe, not being able to sit for almost a week after that one. Especially after Nann got wind of what happened. Grinning to herself as she reminiscences while she fed the last of the toast to Clarke. Noticing the girl had begun eyeing the tall thing uneasily, Lexa speaks up. “You know, the faster you paint the ceiling the more room that gives you to paint everything else little one.” Clarke looks at Heda apprehensively and then eyes the tall thing up and down again. Sighing audibly, she suggests instead, “Alright, how about your Heda goes up there with you for a bit.” Standing up she pulls open the closet and opens a door behind it. Grabs an old dusty blanket from the room and strolls back in to find a wide-eyed Clarke. “Oh... yea... remind me to show you that later,” Lexa laughs. Adeptly climbing up the scaffold to lay down the blanket she reaches a hand down to a very nervous looking Clarke. With a smile Lexa comforts the girl, “Little one, do you really think your Heda would ever let you do anything in here that might hurt you?”

Considering Heda wouldn’t even let her pee on her own at the moment Clarke knew Heda wouldn’t. Because here. In this room. In Heda’s quarters. That Heda she discovered was different from the one on that bad mountain. This Heda, was HER Heda. Not someone else’s to leave behind all by herself. Where Clarke vainly tries to figure out how to pick up all the broken pieces of her heart once again. No, this Heda was safe and warm. This Heda made her feel loved when she felt unlovable. When she refused love, and still did some days. So, with a shaky hand she reaches up and screeches as she feels herself being hauled up quickly. Hastily Lexa wraps the terrified thing in her lap, hugging the blonde’s head to her shirt. Softly humming her girl’s favorite song as she strokes the soft blonde hair. It is here Clarke realizes something. Her real safe place was in Heda’s arms. Not some room. It was her Heda. So, with a smile Clarke lets herself fall in the comfort.

Eventually Lexa feels the girl relax with each of the deep inhales of her Heda’s comforting scent. Even though the girl now smelled the exact same as her now. Making sure they used the exact same bath oils. It still for some reason, made her calm and that made Lexa smile. “That’s my good girl,” Lexa coos. “My brave, brave little girl.” She sees the girl peak out a bit and begin to look around. “See it’s not so bad huh?” she encourages while stroking the girl’s hair.

“Heda,” the girl squeaks. “Can you stay here?”

Kissing the top of the girls’ head she smiles, “You want me to say here while you paint?”

Getting a nod from the face buried in her shirt and a whiney, “Pleeeaaasseee, Heddaa?”

Stroking the soft locks, Lexa grins, “I think I might be able to do that. Though, I think Heda needs to change first. What do you think?” she asks as the girl looks down at the Commander’s traditional garb.

Grinning back, she nods “Yes Heda or you would need a bath too.”

Laughing aloud she quickly jumps down and pulls the girl in her arms before Clarke even knows what’s happening. The girl’s eyes are as big as quarters though, as she looks at Lexa and back at the scaffold. Chuckling as she opens the door, leaving it popped out as she walks across the hall. Clarke still in her arms bridal style. Reasoning to herself that no one is in the hall but the two of them anyway. She sets the girl’s bare little butt on the closet counter. Heda turns and finds an old thin tunic that looks like it’s seen better days. Walking back over to the girl she instructs. “Arms up!” Pulling off the cute nightie from her girl and putting on the painting tunic. Finding another for herself she pulls off her tight black shirt and pulls on the tunic. Sliding off her black leggings she finds worn threadbare pants to slide on before pulling a tattered pair of boots onto her feet. Turning around, she finds the girl sniffing her shirt, “Does it pass your inspection?” She laughs.

The girl nods and doesn’t even look up, “Yes Heda, it smells just like you.”

With a smirk she swoops the girl in her arms and out of the closet. Palming a naked little cheek underneath the tunic and getting a giggled squeal from the girl. They stroll back into the room as Heda sets her down to seal the door closed again. Finding the girl over in the corner of the room kneeling and looking at all the paints. Lexa had to lay on the scaffold at first with the girl laying flat on top of her before she was even comfortable enough to start really painting. Finding she was still shaking too much any other way. The poor thing could barely hold a brush she was shaking so bad. So, she just laid down pulling the girl on top of her while Clarke looked up and started painting away at the ceiling with ease. Eventually the blonde got lost in her work again. Just as Lexa predicted would happen. Moving around to paint different sections, though always pulling Heda with her. Seeming to always need to at least touch Heda to feel calm. The longer Clarke painted though, the more engrossed she became. Allowing Lexa to inch by inch move away till she was reading on the floor. Perched on a pillow in the closet in hopes to prevent any drips from hitting her as the girl worked. Concluding as a result with a chuckle and a shake of her head the number of baths the girl would now have to take during this project. Reckoning it was about time to stop the girl so Lexa had time to bathe her before the blonde’s nap. Speckled in blue, purples and silvers Lexa has long stop trying to wipe the girls face. It was hopeless at this point. She even somehow found out how to get speckles on her rear end. Lexa still couldn’t figure out how on earth she pulled that one off considering she was sitting on it the entire time. She swore this girl could make a mess out of thin air at this point. The painting though took Lexa’s breath away. Already managing to almost finish it before lunch. Something even the best artists in Polis could never pull off. The entire ceiling was now a huge expansive sky of navy and purple. silver swirls and twinkling stars dispersed throughout the scene at random. Black treetops border the scene as if one was laying on the forest floor and looking up. Now, the girl was engrossed in painting the moon. Full and shiny, it sits almost life-like. As Clarke mumbling to herself blended in the yellows and whites and greys. Lexa had to blink a couple times to remind herself she was sitting in a room and not outside.

Waiting until Clarke was not painting before speaking Lexa spoke up to try and bring her back up for air. “Hey, my sweet girl. It is almost nap time and I am thinking somebody might need a bath. Do you think you will be okay on your own while Heda starts your bath or do you want to come with me?” Immediately the girl drops the brush and looks at Heda with wide eyes of shock. Quickly Lexa climbs the scaffold recognizing that look a million miles away. She pulls the girl to her then quickly removes her from the scaffold. Safely cradling the girl in her lap. “I’m sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She soothes rubbing the speckled hair. “Did you forget I wasn’t up there with you?” She gently inquires. Getting a trembled nod as the girl white knuckles her shirt. “I’m sorry, you can come with Heda baby.” Quickly Lexa picks her up under her little butt, allowing the girl to snuggle in close as she walks to the bathroom. The blonde firmly wraps her legs around Heda while she lays her head on Lexa’s chest. Discovering the girls lunch waiting on the table as she peaks in the bedchamber she grins. “Do you think eating your lunch in the tub might help my sweet baby?” Lexa coos rubbing the little naked cheeks.

Getting a nod and a muffled “Yes, Heda.”

Lexa turns to look at the tub and finds it once again full and still steaming with rocks in it. ‘Oh, the gods, do I adore you Nann,’ Lexa sighs to herself. Testing the water, she finds it perfect. Of course, she told Nann the girl’s nap schedule. She would have predicted the girl would be a mess and need one,’ she laughs to herself. “Look your bath is all done little one. It looks nice and warm would you like to get in?” Lexa purrs and lovingly rubs the cheeks with her thumbs.

Mouth dropped open, the girl stares at the bath and back at Lexa several times. “How did you do that?” Clarke gasps. She knew Lexa was with her the whole time. How did she do that so fast? ‘Maybe Heda was a ninja after all,’ Clarke thinks as she tries to work it out.

Chuckling Heda sets the girl down and peels off her paint covered tunic. “Never doubt your Heda little one,” Lexa chuckles with a wink. Gently helping her into the bath before turning to find the girls favorite bath oils that smell like Heda. Putting a few drops in the bathwater before setting to work. The lunch in the bath was a huge hit. Feeding the girl in between scrubs, the girl ended up eating her whole sandwich, half an apple and all her soup. Lexa couldn’t remember the blonde ever eating that much before. Though she had to scrub quickly because once the girl was done, she saw those eyes begin to droop. She had already discussed with Nann about asking Nyko to possibly mix a milder version of the sleeping remedy for the girl’s nap. Something that would allow Clarke to get some rest but not knock her out for so long. When she finds two folded birds in the napkin, she smiles. Knowing it meant Nann had already acquired the herb and put in the dose into the soup with the others. Therefore, she made sure Clarke ate that first before she worked on anything else. As a result, by the time she got the girl out of the tub she was almost completely pliable in Lexa’s arms. Gently resting Clarke against her body as she dried the water off her hair and body by the fire. Then softly laid the girl in Heda’s bed as she powdered and diapered her. Pulled on a white and light pink ruffled little diaper cover. Then worked a soft little t-shirt over the girl’s head before pulling her arms through the sleeves. Lexa made sure it was a new outfit after her talk with Clarke last night. This shirt had a light purple hue dotted with tiny white and soft pink flowers. Affectionately Heda tucked her girl in under the furs and kissed her forehead as she tiptoes back to the secret room to talk with Nann. That is where Lexa found her, walking into the hidden chamber with her beloved elder staring up in disbelief at the ceiling.

“If I had not seen this unpainted this morning, I would have never believed it,” she murmured.

Lexa smiles joining her in looking up, “crazy isn’t it?”

Walking around, Nann takes it all in. “Does she know how incredible she is?” She inquires over her shoulder.

“Not in the slightest,” Lexa chuckles. “I honestly didn’t even know she could paint till she asked me. She only ever doodled in the dirt or on some scrolls while we planned to take the mountain. I just thought she would pick out a few decorations...” Nann shoots her a look of disbelief and shakes her head before going back to looking up. “Truth be told if I had not watched her paint it, I would doubt it myself,” Lexa laughs.

Nan chuckles as she glances at the brunette, “How long were you up there with her?” She inquires, swiping off a speckle of purple and blue off Lexa’s forehead.

“A solid 45 minutes before she was distracted enough, I could sneak off and let her work,” she laughs out. “The minute she figured out I wasn’t with her still she absolutely freaked out.” Heda says shaking her head.

“Who knew the Skaikru hated heights,” Nann chuckles.

Lexa went on to explain Clarke’s reaction to all the foods at breakfast and at lunch. Both women began joking after that on what the skaikru could have eaten instead of actual food. Heda promised to ask the blonde when she gets the chance. Briefly Lexa permits her komfoni, grandmother, to peek in on the sleeping girl knowing how protective she was of the girl already. “If you wake the graaunpeka though, then you have to take graaunpeka.” Lexa jokes to the caring elder as they walk to her bedchambers. Agreeing to be completely silent and not to wake her they sneak in. Untucking the girl, she peels the covers back.

As Nann spots the clothes she chuckles, “how’s she taking the opkepa experience?” She whispers in Lexa’s ear.

“Blushes about every 5 minutes,” Lexa whispers back with a smirk.

Spotting the diaper peeking out, Nann turns to give a questioning look to Lexa who signals her to walk back with her to the hallway. Nann nods with a smile, fondly tucking in the tiny blonde under the furs and kisses her forehead. Whispering an ancient protective prayer over the girl before joining Lexa. “Is it the nightmares?” the elder asks when they reach the hallway again. Nodding she explains the findings on the clothes Clarke came to the tower with as well as the times she had so far soiled herself. Touching on the little bit the girl described of these voices she hears. Before mentioning which various treatments the girl seems to respond to. With a nod Nann promises to do some research for Lexa and discreetly ask Nyko for any suggestions, leaving her name out. Nyko knew Nann practically cared for all the Polis population. She might be the only person who could ask without him figuring out who she was referring to. After they move in some supplies to the back room of the secret chamber, they part. Lexa goes to her chair by the fire to read and wait for the blonde to wake.


	7. Trust your Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komfoni = Grandmother

The fifth time her mind goes back to her conversation with Nann, with a sigh Lexa closes her book. Her mind just wouldn’t relax enough to let her enjoy reading. It kept revolving questions on when to wean Clarke off some of the sleeping herbs to allow the girl to start working through these dreams of hers. Which just led to her intellectually jumping to what activities to do with the girl to help her fully untangle and recognize them. ‘Should I do art stuff with her since she seems to love it so much?’ Lexa ponders. ‘Will the dreams just cause more misbehavior and unstable emotions? And what about the voices?’ she begins to frets. Quietly gets up from her reading chair and walks over to the library. Picking through a few archives and books and settling at her desk to do some research. Her acute hearing notices Nann’s footsteps in her Throne room. So, Lexa picks up the book she is reading on trauma counseling activities and walks to the throne room as well. It seems the elder had put together a snack tray for the blonde and was delivering it on a tray for Lexa to gather.

“Find anything good?” The sweet old woman inquires about Lexa's book. She had already suspected her girl would be ruminating any and everything regarding the situations 70 times over by now. Lexa sits down with Nann showing her some of the things she read that looked interesting. “Trust your instincts my Lexa. You know the girl better than anyone right now. Your heart will know what to do, just learn to trust it.” Rolling her eyes, she looks back at the book. Nann made it sound so easy, when it clearly wasn’t. Chuckling Nann claps Lexa’s back, “you are thinking something into a problem that isn’t even a problem yet my girl.” Sitting next to Lexa and resting her hand on the brunette’s knee. “If you think you should take her off the sleeping herbs to allow her demons to work themselves out then do it. Try it a little at a time and see what happens. If it doesn’t go well then just put her back on them until you think she is ready to try again.”

Wide stunned green eyes hit the sweet old woman’s brown ones, “How did you…”

With a wide smile spreading on her face Nann laughs, “because I know you my girl.” Clapping Lexa’s knee a few times then standing to gather the lunch dishes and such. “Now, stop worrying and gather the poor thing’s snack before she wakes,” the old woman grins as she collects. “And don’t forget to tell me what she does when she tastes the cheese.” Nann winks before leaving the room.

Laughing she looks under the cover at the tray. Lexa should have known this was why she was delivering a snack tray for the blonde. Usually she just put together whatever the girl had not eaten from lunch for a snack. Nann apparently had other ideas she wanted to test out on the blonde. Viewing a variety of cheese cubes, nuts, and dried fruit, she smirks. Then begins throwing quite an assortment of each into a bowl for the girl. Seeing a baby bottle on the tray has her feeling relieved. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get the girl to drink anything without paint splatter on it at the moment. The bottle was perfect for this. Opening it, she sniffs and smells fruit juice with some of those nutritional herbs in it. Leisurely she strolls to the hidden chamber to place the snack for the girl to eat as she finishes her painting this afternoon. Lexa had a feeling her little painter will be insufferable the minute she wakes up, just like she had been this morning. Turning back to the bedroom she walks over to the blonde. The snores have seemed to fade to signal that her girl might be beginning to stir. Lightly she rubs the girl’s back and hums to her. Rolling over, Clarke simply holds her arms out to Lexa, still refusing to open her eyes just yet. Smiling, she picks her up and sits in their chair. Allowing her fingers to work through the blonde tangles as the girl slowly begins to wake. “Are you hungry? Your snack in your room waiting.” Lexa asks with a kiss to the top of the girl’s head. Clarke’s eyes go wide and she gasps. Rolling her eyes, Lexa cuts her off, having a feeling she knows where this is going. “First! Do you need use the big girl potty?” Lexa inquires. Clarke who is currently bouncing on Lexa’s lap gives a fervent no. Chuckling she helps strip the blonde down to her birthday suit. The second the last clothing hits the floor she grabs Lexa’s hand and streaks down the hall pulling Lexa with her. Laughing she swipes the blonde up and throws her over her shoulder.

Heda pretends to walk reallllly slow just to get a cute little, “Heeedddaaaaa.” The naked blonde wiggles trying to urge Heda to go faster. As Lexa turns into her closet, she smiles when she hears a groan from Clarke. She picks another tunic out for the girl to ruin, then walks with it across the hall. Slapping the naked butt over her shoulder receives a laughing squeal as she kicks the brick open. “Heeeeyyyyy…. I wasn’t even looking that time!!!” Clarke giggles out attempting to tickle Heda back as she hangs over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Don’t start a battle you can’t win now little one,” She teases, setting the girl down and tickling her. Only stopping long enough for the girl to breathe a bit when she closes the door and promptly gets back to tickling.

Suddenly, the girl’s eyes get comically wide and she jumps up. “Hedddaaaaaa!!!” She hears in a desperate whine. Watching with a smirk as pale hands shoot to cup between the blonde's legs as she dances from foot to foot. “I need to go BADD.” Clarke squeals out in a whine.

Laughing she opens the door as the blonde tears down the hallway. The girl’s hands still between her legs attempting to hold it in. “Hurry, hurry little one!” Lexa cheers out, not really wanting to mop up pee off the floor. Though, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t been anticipating the blonde having to indeed go pee, despite the adamant denials she had received earlier. She finds Clarke dancing by the toilet, face red in her effort to hold it in. ‘Well, at least she waited,’ she thought to herself chuckling. Though this time was a rare time she could have cared less if Clarke waited for her to actually go pee. Chuckling she picks the girl up and plops her down on the toilet. Hearing a satisfied sigh as the stream hits the water below.

Then hears a sweet little, “Heda can you warm the water again?” as big blue eyes look up at her pleadingly. Chuckling she agrees, all while thinking she created a monster. Lexa is required to sit right next to Clarke the entire time on the scaffold. Sweetly asking Heda if they can have snack time up on the tall thing. Mainly in efforts to keep Heda there with her on the platform instead of sneaking off. The good thing is the blonde seems to be done with the messy stuff so it doesn’t drip as much. She seems to be doing more of the details and fine touches now. Handing bits of her snack and her juice to her as she paints. “What’s that?” She points to the bottle.

“I think they might be washing your sippy cup. Although, it also conveniently keeps paint out of your juice as well,” Lexa smirks.

The blonde nods in agreement, “yea… I don’t think paint would taste very well, Heda,” scrunching her nose in mock disgust.

Lexa chuckles as she watches Clarke take a long sip from it without any further thought. “I noticed you really liked the new foods this morning at breakfast. So, I think the staff made sure to add some more new stuff for you to try.” Lexa explains watching the blond paint shadows into the moon. Popping a cube of cheese in the girl’s mouth gets an excited squeal from the girl. Eyes shooting open comically wide and whips around to look at Lexa in amazement. “Good huh,” Lexa chuckles. Getting an enthusiastic nod from the girl.

“What is it!?” Clarke raves eagerly eating another one Lexa pops into her mouth.

“Cheese,” Lexa explains, “We make it from the milk we get shipped in from the Ingranronakru trade.”

The blond vaguely nods, “mmmmmmmm.” With a look of pure bliss on her face as she chews. Lexa stays next to the blonde and randomly hands the captivated girl more of her snack. The blue eyes never wandering from her tasks as she works. The brunette was starting to wonder if the girl forgot to breathe when she was painting. Smirking she makes a mental note to remind Clarke to pee every now and then. Watching as the girl paints lines into the stars to make them pop off the wall. When Lexa goes to pop a raisin into the girls’ mouth, she laughs aloud at the face the girl makes. Clarke had glanced down at what Heda was feeding her, immediately spotting it wasn’t cheese. Apparently, the concept of dried fruit is quite an experience for the blonde. It takes a solid thirty minutes for Lexa to convince her that raisins were actually dried grapes and not animal poop. She promises to show the blonde herself on her balcony tomorrow. Letting her know she will request some grapes so they could put them out for them to dry. Still frowning trying to figure out if Heda is pulling her leg, she nods reluctantly. Lexa eats a raisin thinking the girl won’t even touch them. Not wanting the fruit to go to waste. Clarke looks at her with the cutest scrunched up face. Then promptly starts eating the raisins before Lexa can. Grinning like an idiot Lexa chuckles, ‘should’ve tried that first.’ Two hours later the snack is gone and the juice has been drained. Lexa has been timing down to the minute since the girl finished her drink. She waited about an hour before reminding the girl to go try and potty. She gets a fight of course. The blonde does not want to move away from her painting. There are many, “Hedaaaa... I don’t neeeeeeed to!!!” Before Lexa eventually throws her over her shoulder and walking her there herself. The second she puts that butt on the toilet though, she hears the stream start. The girl gapes at her, “HOWWW DID YOUUU KNOWWW THAT???”

Heda chuckles as she warms the water by the fire already knowing she was going to ask. She was impressed with how far the girl got in the couple of hours she was in there. They walk back to the room and Clarke only does a couple more details. Then turns and sits in Lexa’s lap declaring she is done. With a chuckle she asks if she wants a bubble bath or a regular bath. She gets a confused look back and has to explain the concept of a bubble bath. Then though, she gets a resounding “BUBBLE BATH!” Laughing, she pulls the girl down with her making sure to close the paints and sets aside the brushes to wash off later. Leisurely they begin to make their way to the bathroom. Knowing what was coming Lexa stops and grins. Nann must’ve heard her squealing in the hidden room, because Lexa can smell the bubble bath from here. She stops just short of the bathroom and asks Clarke to close her eyes. With Heda’s hands covering her eyes the girl is led into the bathroom till she stands right in front of the tub. The second she takes her hands off and allows the blonde to see again, she busts out in a laugh. Clarke’s jaw drops at the sight of the fluffy mound of bubbles. As an elated squeal erupts the blonde all but bounds straight into it. Lexa catches her just before falling face first into the tub. With a roll of her eyes and a chuckle she lifts the girl up and sets her in the water. Turning Heda grabs the girl’s dinner on the center bedroom table and walks back to a bubble covered Clarke. Literally buried in bubbles, the girl looks like she is having the time of her life. So, she lets her play for quite a while this time. After all, you only get one first bubble bath experience. Why not make it a good one for the girl? Plus, Nann famously made the best bubble baths in the tower. Thus, with a smirk she feeds bits of smoked meat, roasted vegetables, and bread to the bubbled blob as she plays. Devouring three huge slices of smoked boar, all her vegetables along with two thick slices of freshly buttered bread. Lexa thought she should have timed herself with how fast she was able to wash all the paint off Clarke’s hair and body. She was getting good at this. Though she did have to require the girl to stand so she could scrub off the speckles from the girls’ rear end.

Only getting a shrug when she inquired how these spots on her butt managed to get there. “I don’t know Heda, I can’t see them,” the blonde innocently claimed as Lexa smirked behind her.

Wrapping her tight in a towel, Clarke shuffles off to the fireplace dutifully. Waiting patiently till Heda combs carefully through her hair. Before leaving the bathroom Lexa quickly smeared on some extra bath oils on the blonde. Fretting all these extra baths would end up drying the girl’s skin out. The blonde absolutely loved this. Heda was pretty sure her girl was now obsessed with that lavender smell. She carries the sweet-smelling blonde to her closet to let her pick her own pajamas. Wanting to see which one the girl would pick if given a choice. Setting her down she runs the towel through her hair and pats a naked butt cheek. Nodding her head to the clothes hung up in front of her and asks which jammies she wants to wear. The blue eyes shine big and she looks back hesitantly to make sure it’s okay before moving. With a smile and a nod from Heda she turns again. Lexa watches as the blonde feels each fabric carefully. Going back and then forward again along the row of shirts. The girl seems to be choosing through feel instead of color. Continually going back to the softest shirt Lexa had picked simply from the feel of it. ‘For a painter she sure likes softness’ Lexa thinks. Then again, the pale white skin of the girl was so delicately smooth it wasn’t all that shocking she liked the softest fabrics. She vigilantly feels each one before she finally brings her choice over to Heda. The same outfit Lexa had predicted she would. “Is this the one?” Lexa asks the smiling blonde.

Getting a beaming nod, “Yes, Heda! Its soft feeeeel!” The blonde insists thrusting it out to Heda.

Chuckling she feels and nods at the girl, “wow you’re right it is!!” Lexa grins as she watches her girl hug the soft outfit close to her chest as she walks to the bedchamber. “Alright lay that cute little hienie down there on the rug so Heda can put your diapee on baby,” She instructs the girl. Clarke is still red faced when she gets there, but no tears this time. ‘Well… That’s an improvement at least,’ Lexa thinks. Humming the girl’s lullaby as she begins to open the diaper, she hears the blonde speak up.

“Heda what’s that song?” She meekly asks.

As Lexa lifts her legs and hips and slides the diaper under them. “A song I’ve been told my mother used to sing to me,” Lexa replies, not breaking from her task. Spreading the girl’s legs wide and grabbing the powder Lexa begins to softly sing. The words her aunt used to sing over her and then eventually Nann, Anya and even Indra once. Clarke lays entranced hearing the beautiful melody flow effortlessly off Heda’s lips. Forgetting all about the fact she lay there completely exposed and naked. She just lays there and listens to the beautiful voice lilt softly over her. Then before she knows it Heda is pulling up the front cover of her diaper and pinning it snugly in place. Slipping up those soft little shorts up that Heda always puts over her underwear. She still did not want to admit what it was. It made this process easier to swallow she reasoned to herself. The shorts always seemed to have those annoying frilly things on the butt. These are soft against her skin though, so she doesn’t seem to mind tonight. Heda pulls on a nightdress with sleeves over her this time. Feeling it pool down her skin like butter till it falls a little below her waist. Lexa smirks when she sees the smile hit Clarke’s face when the fabric runs down her skin. Making a note to find more of this fabric for the girl if she can, just to see her smile like that again. “Alright sweetheart, how about you go pick out a book for Heda to read you and put it in her chair while your Heda gets your nite-nite juice ready?” Heda instructs pulling the girl up and stroking the side of her face with her thumb. A smile ignites in the girl and she nods. Letting her Heda help her up and feeling the warm pat on her bottom to send her on her way. Carefully she looks at each book. Trailing her fingers over each spine as she goes. Over the big ones, the thick ones. The thin and the colorful. Then she pulls out a brown looking book, deeply faded after all these years. The front has a picture on it that Clarke doesn’t quite understand. Thumbing through the pages she finds pictures every so often. Wanting to know more about this book she straggles back to the chair where Heda is waiting. Baby bottle full of Nyko’s magic sleepy tea in hand. “What did you find baby girl?” Lexa coos pulling the girl into her lap. “Ahh… the Swiss Family Robinson, I used to LOVE this book!” Lexa laughs. “

“Heda what is that thing?” Clarke points to the picture on the cover.

“Their tree-house?” Lexa asks. She gets a quizzical look from the girl. “Well I guess we will have to read the book to find out then huh?” Lexa laughs. Snuggling the girl tight, Clarke curls up in her Heda. Kissing the blonde’s forehead, she feeds her girl the tea. Stroking the side of her face as she suckles it all down. Eventually opening the book as the girl leisurely drinks. Softly Heda begins to read about a time long before the bombs. About a magical land where homes were built off the ground and wild animals could be pets. Okay so she expounds on some of the details a little to indulge her girl. Surprisingly Clarke makes it a whole two chapters in before Lexa finally hears the soft snores. So, into that tree-house thing Clarke had not wanted to close her eyes and miss anything. Always wanting to know more about what it looked like or how they built it. Fighting the heaviness of her eyelids every step of the way as she listened. It made Lexa chuckle having a feeling this would be a constant story from now on. She allowed herself some time to rock her girl and snuggled in close for quite a while. Kissing her forehead and rubbing the girl’s frilly bloomers till she saw Nann peak her head in and grin at the sight. Picking her girl up Lexa carries the blonde to the bed, where Nann has already pulled back the covers. Lightly laying Clarke down they tuck her in and both kiss her forehead. Nann praying the same sweet protection over this tiny frail blonde she hardly even knew. Before they both went back to the hidden chamber to get to work again. With the ease of the day, Lexa feels light, but uneasy all the same. Like it’s the calm in the storm about to destroy and rip everything apart. As they work to take down the scaffolding piece by piece, she talks with her Nann. Expressing her worries to her as they stack each board outside her back entrance for her guards to walk down the stairs.

Taking her hand Nann meets Lexa with warm knowing eyes. “Child, these things flow like the wind. She will be up one day and might be down the next. Don’t let that get to you. She needs you as a constant. With the same rules to keep her safe. And the same love regardless of what she does. That my dear is what will get both of you through.” Smiling Nann kisses her forehead and looks her in the eyes. “And when you need your Nann, I will always be here my girl.” With a smile and a tear in her eye Lexa nods. She forgot what this felt like to be cared for sometimes. It always seemed to take her by surprise when the emotions hit her. Chuckling Nan envelopes the brunette into her arms. She had seen this same reaction each time without fail. Her girl, so alone in this harsh world, yet so hungry for love all the same. It made her own heart ache. “Oh, you will always have people who love you, my dear Lexa. Whether they are here on earth or here in your heart. They will always be there. That I can promise you.” Closing her eyes, she lets herself feel little again. Back to when she felt safe and loved for those few short beautiful years. Taking deep breaths of Nann in as she buries into her shirt. Quietly Lexa listens to the steady rhythm of Nann’s heartbeat to calm her fears and aching heart. Until at last she feels the tears stop running down her cheeks. The brunette lets Nan run her a bath and bathe her just like she used to. Even put her in her favorite soft pajamas and tuck her into bed. Just as she had done with Clarke. After all, even caregivers need caring for at times. The sweet old woman sets Lexa’s book and a single candle on the nightstand. Handing the brunette, a mug of Nyko’s tea with a meaningful look. Sighing, she relents and drinks. How Nann always seemed to know when she needed the tea was beyond her at this point. The elder waits till Lexa starts sipping before she calmly walks around the room. Leisurely blowing out the rest of the candles one by one. Soundlessly picking up the bottle and the trays as she goes. Kissing Lexa one more time and taking her now empty mug before leaving her girls for the night.

Lexa wakes up to a tickling on her nose and goes to brush whatever it is away. Peeking down she sees blonde hair flung out from the figure currently snuggled on top of her. Blonde head resting on Heda’s chest as she softly snores. Kissing the girl’s forehead, she stealthily slips out replacing her body with a pillow. Smirking as she covers up her girl with the furs. Clarke is now laying sideways across Heda’s bed as she sleeps. She had let herself sleep later than she normally did each morning. Usually she would just skip training, but she had an idea she wanted to work on before Clarke woke. So, she threw on some clothes and dashed down to where she knew Nann was waiting. Waving at her guards outside her door as she ran past, hearing them chuckle behind her. With a smirk Nann greets her with a plate of toast and eggs waiting for her. Following behind practically drooling to the kitchens where she sits and chats with her komfoni. It had been a long time since she had done this, and it hits Lexa just how much she had missed doing this. She had done this every chance she got when she reluctantly became a night blood after her Aunt died. Back when she got in trouble with Titus for sneaking out of her bed and into Nann’s almost every night. The transition was not an easy one to say the least. She smiles at the memory of Nann schooling Titus into submission each time he had done this.

She is informed of the various suggestions and advice Nann received that morning from Nyko. Not even asking the elder whom the patient in question was, simply trusting her instincts at this point. Agreeing that a simple test of skipping one of the weaker afternoon teas would suffice enough to evaluate the patient’s readiness to continue. Though he had also warned the dreams might be quite intense at first before they level out again. Lexa gives Nann a worried look, before she continues to explain Nyko’s reasoning for the theory. Apparently, he suspected since the patient’s dreams had been forcefully prevented from occurring, it might act like when individuals bottle emotions. The pressure building for several rounds in severity before they level out again. He had also suspected the voices may have been a direct result of the lack of sleep, proper sustenance, and hydration as well. Lexa crossed her fingers in hope at that notification. They turn to lighter topics after that when Lexa shares her idea for Clarke. Knowing the girl would want to paint the glowing forest next Heda had wondered if they could make a glowing paint. Nann laughed aloud and nodded her approval that the idea was indeed a great one. She speculated the luminescence could be harvested from the forest and possibly mixed in the paint somehow. She and Nann decide to go ahead and go down to investigate at the Polis Market. After realizing Lexa had a few hours to spare before the grumpy Graaunpeka woke. As they pass the stalls, she is reminded of the fabric and begins to explain the girl’s reaction to it with a laugh. Nann had brought back a wide selection for Lexa to choose from when she requested Rattop outfits for the blonde. Ironically Clarke’s favorite had been Lexa’s first choice for the exact same reasoning. Nann mentions believing she could get a hold of some of the fabric to possibly have a blanket made just for the girl. Speculating if it came down to it, they could always just quilt together various swatches of clothes made of this fabric. Lexa loved the idea of a Clarke sized blanket of the soft fabric just for the blonde. Nann had also mentioned reading about a security object in her research for the girl. The elder mentioning it might help the girl cope with the nightmares as she is weaned. Heda agrees with Nann and decides to hold off on the weaning until the blanket can be made. That way the blanket can be introduced before the trauma comes back at least. Arriving at the painting stall, they inquire to a very excited shop-keeper, about their inquiry on the glowing paint. With a wide smile he agrees to send his sons out right away. Even speculating this should be possible without much of a hassle. Promising to notify Heda the moment he has any updates and hand delivering the paints to her himself when they are completed. Lexa thanks the man profusely for his troubles. Then with a smile, she tells the man if he agrees to be blindfolded first, she promises to let him view the work when it is finished. Without a moment’s hesitation, the man adamantly agrees with great elation. Not even caring why he must be blindfolded in the first place. As they begin to walk back, they laugh amongst each other. Speculating the various ways they are going to have to now walk this big burly blindfolded man through the multitude of various corridors so he will not be able to even speculate about the location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I decided to write the lullaby in a way that allowed it to be filled in differently according to the preference of each reader. Just fyi... So have fun with that little fill in the blank part of the story 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I slept most of yesterday recovering from this wonderful cold I have been gifted. Figured cold medicine influenced writing might be dangerous.. lol. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think or if you have any suggestions on where to take it. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Words:  
> Fisa = Healer  
> Rattop = Controlled  
> Opkeper = Caretaker  
> Komfoni = Grandmother 
> 
> \----  
> Let me know whatcha think! I am already working on the next chapter. I tend to just write as the ideas hit me. I also took off the italics I had on all the quotes. If you want those to return just let me know. I put them in so I can pick them out when I edit. Oh.. and my willpower to edit has steadily declined the more I have written... so I apologize in advance. Give me a shout if you spot an error and I will change it. I tend to go back and change as I spot them as well. =)

Just before they were about to turn the last corner to the tower, Lexa sees the Fruit market. It hits her the promise she made the blonde yesterday afternoon. So, with a laugh she relays to Nann why they urgently need some grapes for the girl. With a hearty laugh, Nann concedes before asking how the girl liked the cheese. Lexa busts out laughing at the memory. Before long they are both almost in tears as Lexa recounts the face and squeals that were made the moment it touched the girl’s tongue. The elder mentions wanting to try chocolate with the girl one day. Lexa promises she can witness that one herself, already speculating how that might go over. Plus, she reasons that she knew a clan meeting was coming up and would need to introduce the two anyway. Wanting Nann to stay close to the blonde just in case Lexa herself was unavailable. Although, Heda also wanted to be able to allow the blonde some time alone in her room, just to see how she did. The two women come up with a plan to implement that allows the blonde to at least think she is truly alone. When in reality, Nann would be close outside the hidden room the entire time. Allowing the elder to step in should she hear distress or Clarke calling out for Heda. As they continue to brainstorm, they resolutely conclude that they didn’t want this to be the first introduction to Nann for the girl. Eventually deciding to gradually warm the girl up to the sweet old woman. Particularly after both confess to being uncertain to how the girl would react to anyone other than Heda. Seeing how well the girl first reacted to just Lexa, there was not a lot for them to go on. The women debate suggestions back and forth on when to implement this. As a caution Heda mentions the girl’s hesitation to be nude in front of anyone. As a result, they nix bath time fairly quickly off the list. Nann chuckling while asking if the girl even hates being naked in front of herself. In the end they resolve to simply allow Nann to deliver the snack tray for the girl in the secret room. Knowing the blonde would be clothed in her painting smock they hope it would prevent any excessive embarrassment for Clarke. Still, Lexa speculates if she should put pants on the girl as well, for a precaution. Nann quickly rebuffs that idea though. Not too keen on the prospect of more paint ruined clothes that the elder will then have to wash.

“The girl will just have to learn to deal with it,” Nann chuckles with a sly grin.

This topic reminds Lexa of something. Instigating her to mention the bruises all over Clarke’s back she discovered upon her arrival. Particularly mentioning the ones, the elder still might see, despite the amount of herbal salve Lexa puts on them. There had been several that persisted to stick around much to Heda’s worry. She was even considering having Nyko take a look somehow. Though she wasn’t sure how to pull that off, at the moment. She would have to prevent the fisa from knowing it was Clarke Griffin or anyone from Skaikru for that matter. Not with the sacred Rattop/Opkepa relationship on the table now. It was common knowledge that only a few trusted individuals were ever to know the identities of these sacred relationships. Even these trusted individuals had stipulations. For example, telling Nann herself basically implied if something were to happen to Lexa, it would be the elder herself to take up post as Opkepa. Not that Nann or Lexa ever had to say a word about this. They both knew full well that Nann would not even hesitate to do so. The only exception to this privacy disclosure was Heda herself. Lexa and Nann would have to scheme a lot on this one for sure. Ultimately, they both agree that Nann should first look at the girl’s back before they consider involving Nyko. If they needed to cross that bridge, they would figure it out when it comes, Nann reasoned to Lexa. So, they plan to have Nann look it over tonight after Clarke is long asleep. Once they return to the tower, Lexa rushes upstairs in anticipation of the blonde waking. Not wanting the poor thing to wake up alone. Lexa shuddered. She didn’t even want to think about the state of the girl should that happen. She gets several funny looks at Heda carrying a breakfast tray into her own quarters. Softly she sets it down on the center table before walking over to the sprawled-out blonde. Still laying horizontally on the bed, just as Heda had left her. Chuckling Lexa quickly replaces herself under the blonde before she wakes. Making sure to grab her book before she slips in. This unquestionably pays off when the girl wakes up to discover her sleeping position. Causing a profuse blush as the blonde buries into Heda. She laughs quietly at her girl as she wakes up and runs her long slender fingers through the tousled hair.

“I thought it was cute finding out my little one needed her Heda in the night.” Lexa coddles as she strokes the hot face with her finger. “Don’t worry my sweet girl, you don’t ever need to be embarrassed for needing your Heda.” She coos before kissing the top of the girl’s head. Then Heda gets an idea and a sly smile crosses her face. “In fact, even your Heda needs people sometimes.” At that information Clarke whips her head up in confusion. Lexa chuckles, “it’s true! She is someone I consider as my komfoni…” As Lexa goes to explain the translation she is struck. “What do you call the person that comes before your mother Clarke?” Heda inquires fleetingly as she thinks.

“She’s like your grandmother?” Clarke asks in wonder. She had never met her grandparents. They both died long before Clarke had been born. Not only that but she had never met an elder grounder before. She figured it was because of how hard life was down here on earth. It was hard enough in space, but down here on earth it was a totally different kind of hard.

Laughing at Clarke’s expression, “Yes, she has known me since I first arrived in Polis.”

The girl’s eyes get big as she thinks, “How old were you Heda?” She wasn’t sure she was allowed to ask Heda this question. Yet, her curiosity won out and the blonde asked anyway.

“I was two winters old when I first came to Polis.” Lexa says austerely. Clarke’s mouth drops open, two years old. Heda was a baby, just a little toddler when she came to train as Heda. Not wanting the blonde to linger on this subject quite yet, Lexa shifts the conversation. “I have your breakfast on the table ready for you my angel. Are you hungry?” With a twinkle of the blue eyes Heda knows what is coming before the blonde even asks.

“Can I eat it in my painting room again Heda? Pleeeaaaaassseeeee? I prooooomiiisseeee I will go potty and evvvverryyythiinng!!” Clarke begs with those big blue puppy dog eyes.

Heda pretends to weigh her options out, “Hmmm… you will even go potty like a big girl huh….” Lexa almost breaks character and laughs when she sees the blonde nod her head wildly. It takes all the brunette’s willpower but she gives a stoic sigh, “I guesssss….” Heda drawls. Clarke squeals in excitement and shoots from the bed like a rocket. Lexa laughs aloud as she watches the girl bounce in excitement in front of her. Carefully carrying the breakfast tray into the bathroom behind the rowdy fair-haired dancer. Sitting it down on the counter Lexa helps the girl out of her bottoms and diaper. Happy to discover Clarke is dry yet again with a sigh of relief.

Sitting the girl on the toilet Heda receives a timely, “Heda can you warm the water again?” from the blonde. Snickering Lexa obliges her girl and her apparently rather strong dislike of cold water hitting that little bare bottom. Once she leaves the water to heat by the fire, Lexa speedily takes the tray to the secret room. As Heda makes her way back to her girl. Clarke instantly asks if she can put the bloomers on again. “At least till we get to the closet,” the blonde had made sure to add.

“But then I can’t see that adorable little naked heinie walk in front of me,” Lexa teases as she pitches a naked little cheek. Without delay seeing a cute red hue spread across the girl’s face, as Lexa helps her into the bloomers. She pats the frilly diaper free butt as the girl scuttles away down the hall. Heda was beginning to wonder if she would be able to ever get the blonde into anything else, other than these favorites of hers. ‘The ruffles are a close second to that naked little butt though,’ Lexa reasons as she unabashedly ogles the girl. Swiftly sweeping the girl up in her arms inducing a squeal from Clarke. Openly tickling the girl in her arms, Lexa cheers, “We are in the closet now!” Then without further delay, begins to peel the bottoms off the squirmy, giggling girl as she continues to tickle her. The golden-haired thing trying vainly to prevent Heda from winning, in the midst of more tickles. Loving the game, Clarke changes tactics and decides to tickle Heda back to retrieve her bloomers. Which only leads to her being trapped over Heda’s lap and tickled until admitting outloud that Heda won. Lexa had to admit she got a great view the entire time. Clarke was red faced from the exertion of the game. Choosing to rest in Lexa’s arms for a bit before getting up. Though it was mainly because the girl’s tummy was talking again and she was starting to get hungry. So, Lexa picks her up and sets her on the counter. Smirking when she hears the bare butt cheeks hit the counter-top with a slap. Retrieving the already ruined tunic she first loaned Clarke knowing full and well Nann had promptly washed it vainly. Heda grinned knowing Nann wanted the smocks back in that closet fast, not wanting Lexa to ruin anymore of her clothes. With a promise to allow Clarke to pick out her jammies tonight the brunette is allowed to peel off the beloved jammies. Then work on the painting tunic on her girl. Lexa had already planned ahead and changed into some painting clothes when she first woke up. Knowing full and well what Clarke wanted to do today. Simply wearing some older ripped clothes, she didn’t mind getting paint on. In a flash, she whirls the girl up and over her shoulder.

Patting the naked cheek, she knows is poking out under the tunic and smiling at the squealing laughter it creates. Before they even get close to the secret entrance she starts hearing, “I’M NOT LOOKING!!! I’M NOT LOOKING!!!” amid giggles the girl knowing full well what is coming. With a smirk Lexa smacks each heinie cheek and adds a pinch or two before kicking the magic brick. Balancing the girl on her shoulder the time, she closes the door quickly behind them. Where Heda immediately resumes her pinches and tickles to the helpless little butt cheeks she can’t seem to resist. Accomplishing a mass of giggles and squeals in the process before making it to their corner. Hearing a gasp as the girl sees the room without the scaffolding for the first time. “Hedaaa… it’s so big!!!!” The pale girl whispers as she looks around without the huge piece of platform taking up all the space. It takes a while to pry the girl’s attention away but her tummy helps her. Clarke gets to try an orange for the first time, and Lexa decides it has got to be the funniest reaction yet. Immediately recognizing it as one of the flavors of her juice. The blonde squeals in delight, claps her hands and does a little happy dance as she chews. Rapidly inhaling the entire orange shortly afterwards. If Heda hadn’t insisted on feeding the girl, she was fairly sure Clarke would’ve eaten the orange rind too without even a second thought. When they get to the eggs, the blonde is beyond confused. So used to scrambled variety by now. The different form it is in today throws her greatly. Heda having to explain that they are the same thing. That they are just cooked in different ways.

“These eggs were boiled with the shell to make them hard little ovals you can bite into, see?” Heda explains taking a bite to show the girl. Getting wide eyes in response, but the girl at least begins to eat them. “The other eggs were made by the shell being cracked open and mixed with other things when it cooked,” Lexa clarifies to the jam-packed mouth in front of her. You would have thought you were explaining rocket science to the girl with how she reacted. So amazed and enthusiastic about learning all about what this food could do. As if it was the egg plopping itself in the boiling water. Clarke sees the grapes and gets a wide grin and a hum of satisfaction when it bursts in her mouth. Those eyes go wide with shock though, when Lexa explains their relation to raisins. Quite reluctantly, the blonde leaves 3 grapes for this so-called experiment of Heda’s. Not wanting to part with any more of the yummy fruit than that. Clarke almost didn’t leave any, which had Lexa laughing. The girl is still adamant that she doesn’t think it will actually work. Though asked if they could get more grapes if they didn’t. The toast on her plate she remembered and beaming the whole time she wolfed them down. Sipping on her juice with her extra vitamins from Nyko, they discuss what Clarke wanted to paint next. Unsurprisingly, Lexa hears the glowing forest is next on the girl’s wish list. Eventually though the blonde reasons to needing to sketch out the entire mural first. Grabbing a pencil for the girl from the other room for the task. Heda watches with interest as figures start coming to life as the girl begins to roughly draft out the mural.

After twenty minutes though, Lexa hears the cutest little request. “Heda, can you... maybe… do you think you could please read our story while I paint Heda?”

The brunette smiles and kisses the top of the girl’s head. Warmly patting the little pale rump before going to find the book. She thought she had left it on the table, apparently Nann had put it back on the shelf. Receiving an excited shout of approval when she walks back in the room with the brown book.

“You just have to do one little thing for Heda when she reads for you.” Lexa coos as she walks over to the blonde. With a fervent nod from Clarke, Lexa smirks. Walking over she tucks the tunic up to display the adorable little naked butt cheeks underneath. Letting her admire them now from a distance. Making sure to caress and pat each little naked cheek and kiss Clarke’s bushing face again before returning to the corner. “There, that’s so much better of a view for your Heda.” She gushes, watching the blush return again.

By the sixth chapter, Clarke has long since let the tunic fall back down again deep in her enthralled painting state. Though, each time Lexa tried to stop reading she got a whine of disapproval. Plus, the most adorable little scrunched up face in protest. Snickering when she hears the blonde mumble to herself about the mural flowing well. She had no idea what the girl actually meant by that, but Lexa agreed when asked none the less. Hoping whatever this was would give more time for the special paint to get here. If worse came to worse she could add in the glow herself later. But she severely doubted her painting skills compared to the blonde’s. In the middle of her penciling through the mural, it seemed the girl would get distracted. Since now Lexa seems to find random parts of each picture painted, while others are still left in pencil. Currently there were parts of the waterfall painted, along with some of the grassy fields and parts of the darker trunks of the glowing forest. The girl also worked to transition down the ceiling painting, much to Lexa’s dismay. Looking up from a chapter to find the girl perched on top of a couple empty boxes. Steadying herself against the wall as the pile swayed. Totally immersed in her work on the ceiling transitioning into the glowing forest wall the whole time. Clarke receives a swift spank on the butt for that one, before Lexa hauled over a little step ladder for her to draw on instead. Heda makes the girl stop to try and potty a little while later when she catches her drawing with crossed legs. Clarke had even attempted to say she was fine, while blatantly holding her naked crotch. It wasn’t until Lexa threatened to diaper her while she painted that the girl agreed to at least try. Unsurprisingly the girl did have to pee again. For a solid five minutes at that. When they make it back, Heda warns the girl she had only one more hour till they needed to stop for her pre-nap time bath. Observing as the blonde begins to focus solely on the glowing forest now. It was here that Lexa started to see a change in her girl. Those eyes were growing gradually more distant. Seeing Clarke shake her head to try and clear them so she could keep painting. Now Lexa was quiet and had long stopped reading. Clarke however, had not even noticed and she was about to make the blonde stop painting. Simply in her fretting worry for her girl. Not long after, with 45 minutes still to go till needing to stop, she views Clarke standstill for a couple minutes. Slowly the girl puts down her paintbrush in a daze and covers her paints. Subsequently walking over to the corner where she then curls into Lexa’s lap. Not saying a single word, the entire time. Clarke begins to quiver the exact moment, she hits Heda’s lap and curls deeply into Lexa’s shirt. She hears her blonde begin to weep, as if she was holding it in until she reached her Heda.

Lexa simply holds her, softly humming, “I am so proud of you my sweet girl!” over and over to her. Proud that Clarke knew when she just needed to stop and find her Heda when she felt herself going under in the wave of demons. When she hears the tears begin to slow, she quietly picks her up. Clarke never flinches, just wraps her legs around Lexa and buries her face deeper in Lexa’s shirt. Walking out of the door, she finds Nann readying the bath water dutifully. Obviously surprised by how early they emerge this time as well as the current state of the blonde. Lexa simply gives her a smile and put her finger to her lips. Calmly wandering past to the chair as she waits with her girl by the bathroom fireplace. Slowly rocking her weepy quivering girl as Nann quietly finishes filling the tub. Occasionally looking over to exchange worried glances to Lexa. Clarke still too vacant to know anything is occurring around her and Heda. When the bath is full, Nann silently comes over and kisses the side of Lexa’s face. Making sure to close both doors silently to give them privacy before leaving out of Heda’s chambers. Still clutching at Heda’s shirt with white knuckles, Lexa gradually works off the tunic from the girl. Finally getting it off she throws it near the laundry pile. Allowing her now naked girl to re-nuzzle into her as a bit before moving again.

Slowly rocking and humming as she waits for the breathing to slow. “Okay little one, I am going to wash you really quickly and then we can snuggle as long as you want. I promise my sweet angel.” Lexa coddles her girl. She gets a shaky nod from the blonde still unable to speak quite yet. All the same Lexa praises, “good girl! That’s my brave little girl!” Calmly stroking under the girl’s butt cheeks as she carries her to the tub and softly sets her in.

Singing the lullaby as she quickly scrubs away. Lilting over her girl as she battles whatever demons that seemed to resurface during her painting. Suddenly glad she would be able to give the girl that nap-time herbal remedy. True to her word, Heda has the girl out of the tub and clean in five minutes. Warmly wrapping Clarke up in a towel. Silently Lexa would gladly exchange all these snuggles for the messy splashes and giggling squeals again. So, used to bath time being a fun time for the girl as of late, it was a heart-breaking difference for Heda. She made sure to rub the blonde down with those favorite smelling Heda oils before they leave the bathroom. Clarke looked up at Heda with a small sad smile as she smelled them being rubbed on her. Calmly Lexa walks them both to the closet, seeing the diapering basket in the closet she smiles. Mentally thanking Nann again, who must have doubled back to take it where she knew Lexa would need it. Walking the long way to the back entrance to ensure the blonde’s privacy. Quickly the brunette lays her quivering girl down to powder and diapers her. Grabbing the nearest pair of pajamas, she could reach without even looking and began to work them on her. Smiling when she sees the front of the light blue and lilac pajamas. A cute little inch worm is curled up under a blanket snoring little hearts on the front. The little bloomers have the words ‘Snuggle bug’ on the rump. Though not as soft as the prior outfit, the blond seems to not complain. Lexa even hears a hum of approval from the girl. Making Lexa smirk, ‘if she only knew what her butt said right now.’ The second Clarke feels Heda is done dressing her, she quickly moves to curl back into the brunette’s chest. Not that Lexa was complaining, but she was notably worried to say the least. She delicately moves as she makes her way back to the bedroom. Sitting at the table where the lunch trays lay waiting for them. Tenderly asking the girl if she is hungry. Receiving an adamant shake of the head, and a whine in response. Even after ensuring the blonde that she could stay in her Heda’s lap the entire time. This is when alarm bells start going off in Lexa’s head. Piecing together the stress and demons being the culprit behind the girl not eating. Clarke so focused on her pain was not able to realize her body’s needs. The brunette encourages her girl to try to eat for her. Eventually getting a piece of bread and a couple of strawberries down. Finally relenting and moving to their rocking chair with the girls’ juice. Though, Heda does bring over the plate of food to sit on the end table, just in case the girl changes her mind. Suddenly grateful for the added nutrients in the juice as she watches Clarke suck down. Mentally reminding herself to talk to Nann about ways to add more nutrients to it on days like this. When her sweet girl is hurting too much to eat. When the blonde finishes her juice, Lexa follows her instincts.

Kissing Clarke’s forehead and looks straight into deep blue watery eyes. “I am so proud of you today little one!” She praises unabashedly. Getting a shake of a head and tears beginning to leak again in response. Seeing this Lexa knew her gut was right, and so she presses on. “Yes, little one. Your Heda is so, so proud of you. You knew when you needed help from your Heda. And you stopped and found me. That takes so much strength little one. So much more than the strongest of warriors have.” Lexa praises again kissing away the freely flowing tears.

“I… I… I… cou... couldn… couldn’t... sav... sav... saveeee himm...” Clarke wails pitifully as she buries into Heda’s shirt. “I couldn’t save him. I was too weak” Clarke blubbers on bordering into hysterics at this point.

“Hey, baby… baby... look at Heda…” Lexa pleads as the snotty tear stained blonde complies. “Is this about Finn?” Lexa asks on instinct, receiving confirmation with more tears falling. Looking into the teary blue eyes deeply Heda firmly states, “Finn, was not your fault. That is not on you. Do you hear me. He chose his path on his own accord. That had NOTHING to do with you. HE chose to kill those people. HE DID. Not you. That was his choice. You did not do that for him. Or make him do that.” Kissing tears as she repeats it to the girl several times. “Is he who you first saw the forest with?” Lexa tenderly inquires after a while, getting a teary nod in response. “Hmm… well, did you paint him in your picture?” the brunette asks calmly.

The blonde stops and looks at Lexa and then shakes her head after a while, “No... No… He… He is ... is… Not…” Clarke says with sudden awareness through her tears.

“So when you look at the painting, if it is still too much to take in all about Finn. Then just keep focusing on those good memories you placed in that picture to keep you grounded. We can wait to unpack that together at a later time okay?” Lexa soothes stroking the girl’s back. “Like those butterflies I saw you drawing,” she whispers. “Did you know if you go and lie down really still, a bunch will just come and land on you?” Lexa continues. Clarke looks at her with wide eyes and shakes her head. “Guess I will have to take you there again, one day,” the brunette smiles. “When you are ready to go back of course. That timeline is all up to you, my dear.” Finally getting a smile out of Clarke after that. So, Lexa keeps with her tactic, “you know there was this one time I was with Anya and we were hunting deep in the glowing forest. I was still a little second, only about eight winters old at the time. She made me walk for miles and miles trekking that stupid deer. It was so muggy and hot I swear I could cut through it with my hand. But I didn’t dare say a word because you know what happens when you do that around Anya right?” Lexa inquires knowing full and well that Clarke had her own experiences with her old mentor. Clarke gets big eyes and nods in understanding. “And as much as I wanted a face full of mud in that moment...” Lexa laughs as Clarke grins. “So, I just shut up and kept walking dutifully. When we were so deep in the forest that we couldn’t see the sun anymore, Anya suddenly stopped. Slowly the deer walks up to us. SO, close we could have touched it, Clarke. Drawing her bow silently, Anya goes to raise it up to aim.” Grinning slyly, she remembers the scene well. “What she wasn’t looking at was the type of mushroom on the tree she was leaning against. I had long since backed away immediately recognizing it. So, while she did indeed make her kill. She also got the mushrooms to release their spores all over her at the same time.”

Clarke’s eyes were big as saucers, “Was she okay?” She quietly whispered between sniffles.

“Oh, she was fine little one. She just glowed for two solid weeks.” Lexa laughs unabashedly. “You should have seen the number of baths that woman tried to take to get it off.”

The blonde started laughing just as Lexa hoped. “What color?” she meekly asked.

“Oh, little one, there were so many it was beautiful.” Lexa chuckles. “I asked if she would stand up in our tent and slowly rotate until I fell asleep each night.” Clarke snorts in laughter. “Had to sleep in Indra’s tent for a couple weeks after that one.” Lexa snickers.

With huge eyes Clarke asks, “was Indra mad?”

With a huge belly laugh, Lexa retorts, “Mad? She was the one who paid me to say it! I got out of guard duty for a month for that! Totally worth it too!” Clarke busts out laughing with a grin on her face. “I give you full permission to remember that story anytime you look at that painting. I dare you to try and be upset while thinking of Anya glowing brightly while slowly rotating like a little night light.” Lexa grins down at her getting a nod from a smiling Clarke. “If you eat more of your lunch I will tell you the best part of the story,” Lexa says with a smirk. The blonde’s eyes go wide and she gets a huge grin as she nods fervently. Able to get down some more of the strawberries, a bit more of the bread and the cheese off the sandwich, of course. Then promptly looks at Lexa expectantly. “Eat the meat too and I will tell you,” Lexa says in her Heda voice. With a groan and a roll of her eyes Clarke obeys. Shoving it all in her mouth without even chewing before rounding on Lexa. Cheeks bursting as the girl attempts to chew. Snorting at the blonde she goes on with her story. “Indra convinced Anya for days there was only one way to get those spores off. Horse dung. Only took her about a week before she caved.” Lexa chortles out.

“Dif et wok?” Clarke attempts to ask with her full mouth.

“Of course, it didn’t work, we just wanted to see if she would do it.” Lexa laughs. Meat falling out of her mouth as she laughs and finally swallows. Finishing the last bits as a huge yawn erupts from the girl. Laying back down she curls back into her Heda. The sleepy herbs in the juice must be finally hitting the blonde, Lexa reasons the brunette smiles when she hears a big inhale to take in Heda’s scent. Brushing her face against Lexa’s chest to hear the heartbeat.

Feeling the girl start to quiver again she sighs, “Do you need your Heda to fall asleep baby?” Lexa sympathetically asks, as she feels the heat on her shirt and a nod. Knowing what the girl was seeking, she kisses the girls head and lifts her shirt allowing the girl to suckle. Grinning when Clarke doesn’t even flinch or blush harder just simply latches on as tears begin to fall. “Do you need Heda’s fingers sweetheart?” Lexa coddles as she thumbs the girl’s tears away and watches her suckle. She gets a little blushing nod, never once detaching. Quickly unpinning both sides, she lifts the girl’s legs to rub in the powder. Letting the girl’s legs curl back into her when she finishes. Then she quickly slips deep into the girl. Not fast enough to hurt her, or stimulate her. But just steadfast enough to fulfill her need for sleep to come. Sweetly she strokes the soft little white butt cheek with her thumb, as she watches the tears begin to stop the minute her fingers are in. “My, brave, brave little girl” Lexa coos over and over the girl as she watches her begin to surrender to sleep. Softly singing that song till the brunette feels the soft deep snores against her skin. Never once does she move till, she sees Clarke finally detach. Only then, does she slowly lower her shirt back down and gradually move her fingers out. Pinning the diaper snugly back on the girl’s hips. Not wanting to leave the girl, Lexa decides to let the girl sleep on her this time. Simply continuing to rock her nuzzling girl, finally at peace in her lull of sleep.

This is where Nann finds them, both sound asleep in that chair. In silence the elder covers the two with a blanket from the bed. Making certain it is tucked in around both so it will not fall to the floor. Noticing the picked apart lunch tray the old woman frowns. Obviously Heda had a hard time getting the girl to eat while upset. Nann forms an idea with a smirk. Then she gently kisses both girls on the top of the head and leaves the room. With a smile she gives the guards strict orders not to disturb Heda under any circumstances. Meandering back down to the kitchens Nann gets to work on the blonde’s snack. Hoping to have enough time to get it ready so she can deliver that afternoon. Wanting to make something more filling for the girl, yet drinkable from a bottle as well. It had not skipped her noticed that the juice was dutifully sucked clean. If the girl would not eat, then she could still drink, Nann figured. So, she grabs cook books around the room as she brainstorms her upcoming creation.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking first, green eyes slowly open. Smiling down at the covers that are now on top of them. She is surprised she didn’t hear a laugh or a chuckle when Nann walked in and found them. Both sound asleep in the chair, Clarke still clutching Heda’s shirt. Lexa not wanting to leave her after such an emotional morning. Resting her head back into the chair, she rubs the girls back. Slowly rocking back and forth till the blonde wakes. Stealing a few kisses on the top of the girl’s head while she waits. Heda knows reality will be hitting them quickly once it arrives. Yet at the same time she just wants to soak in this time with Clarke while she can. These first four days have been wonderful getting to spend so much one and one time with the girl. Heda’s schedule seemed to allow it perfectly, but time waits for no one on this unrelenting world of theirs. Heda knew this well. Lexa would need to have some hard conversations with the girl today. Hopefully the girl felt up to it after this morning. Lexa wasn’t sure how much longer she could stall at this point, waiting patiently for Clarke to be healthy and ready to talk. If it was up to Lexa herself, she would wait forever. The Collation and Skaikru though, Heda knew that was a totally different battle to handle. When blue eyes begin to flutter open a smile crosses her lips. Clarke can smell her Heda. Almost feel her still hugging her as she hovers between awake and asleep.

“Did you have a good nap sweetheart?” She hears hummed above her and feels a kiss on the top of her head.

Becoming aware of the steady rocking of their chair, just as when she had fallen asleep. The blonde looks up in surprised confusion, “Heda?” she groggily rasps. “You held me the whole time?” She rubs her eyes trying to clear the sleep out of her eyes and fog out of her brain.

Lexa smirks, “I know when my sweet baby needs extra Heda snuggles.” Lexa cuddles and kisses the sweet-smelling blonde hair.

With a blush she relents and snuggles back into the nice feeling. Still she presses, “But Heda? What about your…. you didn’t have any Heda duties, did you?” She meekly stumbles.

Lexa gives the girl an unimpressed look, but answers. “I did not, little one. Don’t worry. We have gotten lucky these first couple of days with Heda’s schedule. Next week will be different though, but we will talk about that later.” Clarke chews on her lip nervously as she contemplates if she should continue to press her luck with Heda or just shut up. “What is it Clarke?” She hears Heda sternly ask, flinching a bit when she hears it.

“Heda, is it…. Well… umm… is it Sk…” She trails off quietly before continuing, “umm... my people? Did I cause problems?” Clarke timidly asks. Looking down at the girl Heda studies her before responding.

“Do you wish to go back to them Clarke?” This was one of the things she needed to discuss with Clarke. Sure, she meant to do this later, but since the girl brought it up on her own.

With notable panic laced in, Lexa hears a hurried, “No!” Eyes wide in alarm as Clarke heatedly shakes her head in disapproval to this idea. “Please, Heda! Not yet! Please! Don’t make me go back yet,” the girl muffles from her shirt.

Lexa frowns down at the girl, “I will never make you do anything you do not want to Clarke.” Lightly rubbing the girl’s trembling back. “But, no little one, it has nothing to do with Skaikru. Just a clan meeting.”

Looking up at her worriedly, “Do they know about me?”

Lexa shakes her head, “No one but me and Nann know about you Clarke. I would like to leave whom you choose to tell and when you choose to tell it up to you. Though, I must request you to inform me for my consent before you do so.” Clarke relaxes as she hears that breathing into Lexa’s shirt to calm her racing heart. “That is why we do this Opkepa Rattop Hedplei, Clarke. To allow a revered warrior time to heal in private so that their honor is protected in the eyes of their people.” The brunette explains to the calming girl. “The shadows of war can cause people do many things they would not normally do.” The girl stiffens in her arms causing Heda to glance down quickly. She watches as the blonde mouths the words ‘Finn.’ With a sad smile she nods, “Yes, like Finn. And I will not allow that to happen to you. You are much too important.” Resting her cheek on top of the girl’s head.

Clarke lets herself think of Finn. The good and the bad memories alike swim in her mind. She wishes she could’ve helped Finn like this before he hurt anyone. Time did not give them any time though. In her heart, Clarke also knew that Finn would have never let anyone help him like this. She couldn’t see Finn submitting himself below anyone in an effort to heal himself. Maybe she could’ve talked the old Finn into it. That was a huge maybe though even she had to admit. The further down she considered the timeline, the bleaker the prospect looked.

“I couldn’t have saved him.” Clarke whimpered at the realization.

“No, little one, you could not have.” Lexa soothes in agreement. “People need to want to change themselves. Realizing they have a problem, willing to do something to change it and ready to accept help.” Feeling the tears hit her shirt as she talks, she gives the girl time. She may not have a lot, but for this afternoon she could grant that at least. Allowing the tears to just come, the girl feels the pain and finally releases it instead of bottling it all up. Heda begins to run her fingers gently through the sleep disheveled strands. “So little one, if Skaikru does come. Do you have a preference on what I tell them?” Lexa softly questions once she hears the weeping diminishing.

Acquiring a shrug from the girl on her lap. “I… I don’t know…” she stumbles. “Honestly, I don’t care if you lie to their faces, Heda. If it gives me more time. Here with you. Without anyone interfering or causing issues.” Clarke wearily responds.

“Very well.” Heda nods in acceptance to the request. “So, then for next week, I will begin to have the storage room converted to a temporary bedroom for you, while you finish painting. I had planned to make that your art studio, but it will work well until you finish.” She gets flashed a confused look and she nods in confirmation. Not saying a word of suggestion, simply giving the blonde as long as she wanted in her lap. Deciding to make the girl ask for what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. Granting her the freedom to decide her rate of healing and direction. While allowing control to still remain with Heda. If Clarke wanted to stay right here the rest of the day, Lexa would be just fine with that. So, for 10 more minutes they sit just like this. Slowly rocking as Lexa plays with the blonde hair.

Until finally there is a tiny little, “Heda?” that comes from the blonde.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa hums back as she twirls one of the blonde strands around her finger.

“Can we go see it? And… maybe… paint again?”

The brunette nods in agreement, “If that is what you wish, little one.”

The blonde smiles in her shirt, “I think I know how to make the water cascade down better.”

“Is that so, well then... it sounds like we should get in there, huh?” Heda replies in confirmation helping the blonde out of her lap. Watching as the girl makes her way to the bathroom, and looks back to check if Heda is behind her. After a quick bathroom stop, they stroll down the hallway together. Lexa laughs aloud when she finds Clarke’s painting tunic laying on the counter. It is laid out all ready for them after she had literally just thrown in the laundry.

Clarke meanwhile looks back in surprise, “How’d you wash that so fast Heda?!”

With a teasing smirk Lexa simply replies, “Never doubt your Heda, little one.” Delicately taking of the jammies, folding each item, and placing them on top of the counter. As she helps Clarke work the painting smock over her head and through each arm hole. Pulling it down the girl till it hits her mid-thigh. “This time is going to be a bit different,” Heda coaches. “I want to start teaching you the right brick to push to open the door.”

Clarke whips around to look at her in surprise, “I didn’t think I…” the girl stutters in confusion.

“It is your room Clarke” Lexa smirks. “And I would like for you to start learning it just in case something happens.” The blonde has no idea how she was going to remember this brick when Heda shows her. Looking around it looks exactly like every other brick on the wall. Though she suspected this was for a reason, otherwise it would be too easily discovered. She stays there for a while and tries to study it a bit before following Heda in the room. “Your closet door was made the same way as the other one. Giving you another place to hide should you need it.” Lexa instructed pushing on one of the back walls with the trees and grass mural. She is shown how to pull it closed quietly and directed to practice this. Heda gives a few instructions when she sees the need for correction until she is satisfied the girl grasped it successfully. Grabbing a candle from the corner of the room she leads the blonde into the closet. As Clarke shuts the door the room falls pitch black. Inside the blonde looks around. It looks like any other closet. Blankets, clothes, and some of Clarke’s pajamas are hung up here. One wall has a built-in shelf, some cubbies filled with shoes, others with bins. She watches Heda walk over and points to a yellow dress, running her fingers down she points again to the tule on the skirt. She grasps Clarke’s hand and has her feel it then crouches down and pushes behind it. As the girl looks around, she realizes no other item of clothing has that type of tule. They have ruffles or soft lace but not this, it is so inconspicuous it’s brilliant. As she ducks and crawls carefully behind Heda through the open door. This one seems to be different. It pushes back instead of popping out into the closet. Then silently seals back with a little push, allowing a lock to click if desired. There are small bits of stain glass lining the very top of the tall room filtering light in. Dark enough to not notify anyone of someone’s presence. They seemed to be patched together through the years with various other bits of glass later. In a sort of collage of dark blue. Taking it all in Clarke is rendered speechless at the care that seemed to go into this room already. Soft carpets on the floor offsetting the hard-concrete floors. A small child sized bed is in the corner of the room, lined with soft flowers and a canopy of tule. There is a long shelf on one wall filled with various books, puzzles, art supplies and toys. Clarke makes for the shelf immediately reaching out for what sits on top. A colorful lamp covered in what looks like stars and constellations. Without a word Lexa comes over and places the candle under the lamp. Clarke gasps in what emerges out the lamp. Slowly beginning to rotate as it heats up from the candle, stars dance on the ceiling and across the room. Absentmindedly she lays down on the rug to look up and take it all in with awe. Heda simply lays down next to her as they watch the stars dance. Lexa is glad the girl isn’t painting when she hears Nann push the brick and pop the door open in the first chamber. Clarke noticeably jumps up with horrified eyes. “Oh… hey… little one, it’s okay.” Lexa reassures opening her arms for Clarke to crawl into. She hesitates but gradually works out of the corner and scrambles into Heda’s arms. The brunette softly strokes the trembling girl’s back. “Remember only one other trusted person knows how to enter this room, you are safe, Clarke” She hums resting her cheek on top of the trembling head. “And I believe a certain komfoni of mine might have something yummy for you.” She teases the girl, hoping she remembered their talk from that morning.

Gasping the girl looks up at Lexa, “your grandma, that’s the person?” Clarke pieces together getting a nod from Heda. She peaks around her Heda’s shoulder shyly. Spotting an elderly woman, with long braided gray hair, close the door with ease. “I’m not wearing pants…” Clarke whispers to herself in horror, as she blushes into Heda’s shoulder to hide.

Chuckling, Lexa whispers back, “then don’t bend over.” Pinching a little cheek in her lap before tugging the shirt down firmly to hide the girl’s modesty. Getting a fierce blush in reply all over the girl’s face.

“Here you two are,” She hears a sweet voice ring out. With a hum of appreciation, “Looks just like I remember it.” Nann smiles as she walks closer. “Ahh Heda, you find your old nightlight,” The old woman grins looking up at the ceiling. Clarke whips her head up and stares at Lexa in disbelief. “Now I have a surprise for the both of you in the other room. One I believe a certain fair-haired girl might really like.” The elder winks at Clarke and opens the door to the closet. Walking easily through it, though groaning as she bends down to crawl out. “I’m getting too old for this,” She mutters to herself as she works to get her way back to her feet. Finding Heda’s hand quickly next to her helping her up.

With a chuckle she hears Heda whisper, “I’ll see what I can do.” The blonde has scrambled out of the door, dutifully closing it, and scampered into the other room. As the two walks into the room, they find Clarke over by the waterfall with a pencil and a paintbrush. Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes making her way to the girl. Nann towards the tray to carry it over to them. Seeing Nann get closer with the tray, Clarke drops the pencil and carefully backs away till she hits the corner. Eyes wide as she watches the older woman get closer to her. “Clarke this is Nann, my komfoni,” Lexa reassures her with a nod toward Nann. Who knows better than to corner what looks to be a wild animal at this point. Eyes darting nervously around the room in search for something. Finally, blue eyes find green as Heda opens her arms for her. Frantically searching from Lexa to Nann a few times nervously before she guardedly moves close to Lexa. When she gets close enough, she scampers into the embrace with panic. “How many?” Lexa whispers soothingly, she knew that look anywhere. She feels a fierce shake of the head buried in her shoulder. Letting relief wash over her like a cool breeze on a hot day. “Where are you, Sweetheart?” the brunette collectively inquires in the trembling ear.

Catching a whimpered, “Ma... Ma… Moun…” attempting to be stammered out.

“The mountain, you are at the mountain.” Heda clarifies aloud, so Nann knows what is going on. “I want you to listen to my voice honey. Can you hear your Heda?” Lexa calmly asks, feeling Clarke nod again. “Good girl! Can you hear anything else?” She presses again. She had read about this in her research and wanted to see if this worked or not.

The blonde stills as she listens, “your heartbeat.” Heda hears in a faint voice.

“Ahh you hear my heartbeat. And what can you feel Clarke?”

She stills her body and the memories as she moves her fingers around to try and find something. “Your shirt” the blonde retorts as she recognizes the fabric.

“Anything else?” Lexa asks, smiling reassuringly at Nann who is taking the scene in.

“Your arms,” a satisfied voice replies as she feels the girl snuggle into her.

“You feel my embrace,” Lexa smirks, “And what do you smell.” Knowing what is coming, she hears a deep inhale.

“You Heda!” a happy muffled voice calls out.

“And what do you see?” she continues steadily.

Blue eyes pop open and she looks around, “My Heda!” the blonde grins.

“And” Heda smiles down at her.

Clarke whips her head around, “Na… Na…. Nanna.”

Lexa chuckles, “Close enough,” looking amused over at Nann, coming closer to them with the tray.

“I heard you were having a tough day today. So, I made you something special.”

Clarke hears Lexa gasp as Nann opens the cover of the tray. “No way, you didn’t!” Lexa laughs. “Nann used to me these when I was little and really sick.” Heda tells the blonde who is looking at a tall bottle with a brown liquid in it.

Nann had subtly scooted closer to them it seems because she hands the tray out for the blonde to take. She looks back and forth for a minute as she grasps it in her hand and looks at it. “I made you one too, Heda,” Nann smirks, pulling out another long glass with a straw for Lexa. Whirling around when she hears an unexpectedly un-Heda like cheer ring out. Observing as Heda begins to sip and closes her eyes as she hums out her delight. Looking back to her drink and then back to Lexa’s carefully.

“It’s chocolate, little one. It is really, really good! Nann mixes it with the same milk that makes your cheese.” Heda explains, watching with amusement.

The minute the blonde hears the word cheese her eyes widen in excitement and a little squeak escapes. Looking at Heda and getting a nod the girl takes a sip of her bottle. Eyes bulge when the liquid hits her tongue and a groan of appreciation is given. “Heda!” the girl gasps in wonderment.

“Good right?” Lexa laughs out. She gets a zealous nod as she eagerly takes another sip. This time closing her eyes and savoring the liquid as she drinks.

“That’s about how you reacted the first time I gave it to you, Heda,” Nann laughs out at Lexa’s expression and Clarke freezing mid drink and whips her head around.

“How old was she Nanna?” the blonde eagerly asks before Heda can stop her.

“It is Nann, Clarke,” Heda coaches with a roll of her eyes at Nann’s antics.

“Oh hush, the child can call me whatever she wants to.” Nann says to Clarke with a wink, chuckling when she gets a light slap from Lexa.

“Nanna, is a way we say grandmother in ….” Trailing off quietly before she says skaikru. Not wanting to resurface the memories quite yet.

Nann makes sure to glance at Heda for permission first before moving closer. Receiving a nod, she subtly moves closer. Suddenly, Clarke feels a weathered hand tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear and cup her face. “Then that is perfect, my dear.”

Clarke allows the soft wrinkled fingers to wipe away a couple of loose tears and she looks up. Seeing soft loving brown eyes warmly smiling back at her decorated with the most delicate wrinkles. Each like a token of accomplishment in the woman’s extensive survival of this unforgiving world. Clarke reaches a hand out and feels each wrinkle, with soft artist-like hands. Following each line, and curve in wonder before she freezes and realizes what she is doing.

“I’m… I’m… I’m Sorry!” the blonde stammers out hurriedly with a blush.

Both Lexa and Nann laugh and she feels Lexa rub her back. “That is quite all right child, I wear these proudly. Many of our brothers and sisters don’t get to. So, I wear these with honor.” She gets a solemn nod and watches the girl’s eyes grow distant. Shooting a look at Lexa in worry, “What have you been painting today, darling?” the elder asks in hopes to draw the girl back. Looking fondly at the wall and then back to the girl. She watches amusingly as the blue eyes shoot open in excitement and she bounces up. No longer caring if she is completely bare underneath as she points up to the waterfall allowing a small curve to peak out. Animatedly the blonde explains the mixing of colors, the shadowing and highlights she wants to apply today. Then points to where she had been thinking of adding her tree-house like Heda’s book. Chuckling as Clarke explains the book in excitement, “Ahhh… yes… the Swiss Family Robinson. I believe I should have that book memorized by now.” The elderly woman smirks at Lexa with a pointed grin.

Who promptly holds up both hands in mock surrender, “Hey, she picked this out all on her own!” Lexa laughs out as Nann rolls her eyes.

“I’d never seen one before…” A small voice says behind them.

“Ahhh… yes… I bet that looked rather funny then.” The kind older woman surmises. The brunette laughs at the ‘you have no idea’ look that crosses Clarke’s face. “Speaking of which, I made something for you both.” Nann chuckles at the confusion on Lexa’s face. “Something about a misunderstanding on grapes.” She grins as she pulls out a tiny little greenhouse made of glass for them to put the grapes into.

With a belly laugh Heda rolls her eyes, “What? You didn’t like the tray we placed on the floor?”

The blonde however gasps and looks at it reverently, “Heda!! Heda!!! Can... Can we?!” Tugging at Heda’s sleeve in earnest to get up as she begged for permission.

With a smirking victory from Nann, Lexa can’t help but chuckle, “Of course we can sweetheart.” A cheer of glee rings out as Clarke practically drags Heda to the door and down the hall. All while Lexa glares back at Nann with a ‘happy now’ look. Peeling into the bedroom the girl kneels to examine the wrinkled wilted green things skeptically.

“It takes some time for it to change my dear,” Nann chuckles as she meanders into the room. Opening a little hatch, Nann holds it steady while the blonde plops in all three. Closing the top securely and lets the girl walk it outside to put in the sunlight.

“There we go, maybe it will work faster now, huh?” Lexa chuckles as Clarke seems determined to watch the grapes for any sign of change. “I don’t know about you but I am going to finish my drink,” Heda calls over her shoulder as she hears a gasp and a quick pattering of feet. Right before she hears the girl about to pass her, she scoops her up and over her shoulder. With a squeal of giggles, she rides over Heda’s shoulder. Nann chuckling at the antics in front of her as she takes her time walking behind them. The girl receives her usual pinches and tickles on her naked fanny as Heda kicks the brick to open it. Receiving a blush and an earnest attempt to pull the shirt down before Nann sees. Rolling her eyes Lexa gives another swat to each cheek, “She is far behind little one. And your Heda just can’t resist this cute little heinie.” She whispers giving a squeeze.

Getting an embarrassed... “Hedddaaaa!!”

Lexa chuckles and puts the girl on her feet. Kisses both her blushing cheeks on her face and pulls the shirt down firmly. “Alright little one, go paint,” She smiles, patting the rump as the blonde eagerly goes to the wall. Grabbing her chocolate milk to drink as she picks up a brush. Lexa watches as her girl starts getting lost again in that little art world.

“I added a little extra umph to her milk,” Nann whispers behind her as she starts watching the blonde as well. Lexa lets out a sigh of thanks in reply. “I can add more or less depending on what I see you are able to get down her.” Nann reassures her fretting brunette with a pat on the shoulder. “I was impressed you were able to get anything down her at all,” Nann hums in disbelief.

Lexa chuckles, “almost didn’t. Ended up bribing her with that story of Anya in the glowing forest.” Nann quietly chuckles at the memory not wanting to disturb the blonde.

“No wonder you gave me my own drink,” Lexa chuckles to Nann at the realization as she goes to fetch her drink and walk back to Nann. Eagerly downing the rest of it in one gulp.

“Each one is made personally for each drinker my dear,” Nann smirks as she goes to gather the now empty bottle. Gaping at Nann as she silently walks back and kisses Lexa’s cheek and gathers her cup too.

“This whole time…” The brunette asks dumbfounded. Not receiving a word in reply. Just a kiss on the side of her cheek and a pat on her rump as Nann leaves. Chuckling to herself now at the thought. Only Nann would be able to successfully medicate Heda with vitamins without her knowledge and get away with it. Thinking back to all those drinks after Costia died, not able to sleep or eat most nights. Suddenly grateful for the komfoni over the years, taking care of her dutifully as her own flesh and blood. Without anyone knowing, even Lexa herself. Simply out of sheer love. With a goofy smile she is snapped out of her thoughts as she hears the blonde.

“Heda…. Can you…” she meekly asks, holding out the book to her. Grinning as she sits down close to the blonde. Knowing the girl would need to touch her in some way as she paints. Whether it is to help ground herself or soothe herself. Lexa wasn’t certain which one it was yet, but she found it adorable nonetheless. The blonde is able to almost finish the entire wall with the cascading falls and surrounding trees. Lexa honestly thinks it looks finished, though Clarke assures her she still has a lot more she wants to do. The blonde is absolutely covered with paint almost humorously at this point. Streaks of blue, white, and green layer her hands and arms. Swipes are in her hair, where she tried to brush it off her face. Layers have found her face as well; Lexa is certain for the same reasoning. Even the girl’s feet and legs are covered somehow. She chuckles almost grateful at the sight compared to the one she had this morning. Still having to remind the girl to go potty every now and then it seemed. Not letting her touch anything each trip, at least until she got back into her special room. The girl now has five minutes till she was warned she needed to stop for the night. Lexa watches the frantic movements from the girl in attempts to get as much done as she possibly can. Lexa had expected it, but she gets some push back from the girl when she announces the time is up. “Hedaaaaaaa….” The girl whines out with a stop of her foot.

“Clarke, it is time for your bath. Do you need a reminder on rule number four again?” Heda sternly reminds. Pale hands shoot to cover her butt as she whirls around with a fervent shake of her head. “Are you sure?” Heda warns.

“No Heda! I’m sorry! I’ll clean up!” Clarke rushes as she goes to close her paints and rinse the brushes.

“That is your last warning for the day, Clarke. Anymore and there will be no hesitation in the consequence. Is that understood?” Heda glares down austerely.

A shaky “Yes Heda,” is whimpered out, as the girl vainly attempts to protect her rear end again. Bending down with a smirk, Clarke’s messy arms wrap around her neck dutifully. Both used to this routine by now, as Heda attempted to keep the blonde from trampling her colorful footprints all down the hall. Smirking as she sees the blush on Clarke’s face. Lexa skirts her hands underneath the girl’s shirt as she picks her up. Smiling when she feels the blonde’s legs wrap around her middle. Soothing the soft skin on each naked butt cheek with her thumbs as they walk. The blonde curls into Lexa’s chest with a blush.

Nann sees them coming and chuckles at the sight of the paint splattered girl. “Did you get any paint on the wall child?” Nann laughs as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Nanna!” Clarke says jumping in surprise.

“This is nothing, you should see her front,” Heda laughs out. The minute Clarke sees the bath she freezes and then tries to wildly get free to jump in. Lexa chuckles and tells her she must wait till it is filled as she wrestles the girl. Knowing she is now going to need a bath as well just from holding the girl. Having expected this, Nann simply points to the fireplace where Lexa sees a bucket of water and several wash clothes waiting. Tackling washing Clarke’s feet first so she can walk is quite an achievement. Having to empty the basin several times and refill it before the job is done. Next is her hands, which Lexa just shoves into the water and rubs together till they are clean enough to wipe off. The bath would do the rest. Once free Clarke races over to Nann to watch her fill the bath as Lexa wipes her own arms and hands clean.

“Don’t worry I will run another for you once this thing here is asleep,” she hears whispered in her ear. Nann has literally had to drag Clarke away from the tub in effort to not have her jump into it.

Laughing, Heda swings her up and walks to the tub. Takes off the tunic and plops her into the bubbly mass before anyone can blink. Knowing the bubbles will hide the girl of her modesty but allow her to play as she wanted to. Only getting a squeak of embarrassment before all is forgotten the minute, she hits the bubbles. Walking back over to Nann with the tunic in between her fingers in disgust at the wet paint that still lingered. “There problem solved,” Lexa smirked at Nann who chuckled at the blonde gleefully playing in the bubbles.

Then sighs audibly as she takes the tunic, looking over Heda’s as well with a pointed eye. “I will be back later for yours, Heda” She hears Nann hum out as she exits the room. Taking one last glance and laughing at the now at the form that is now fully encased in bubbles. 

Looking down at her clothes she groans, literally covered now thanks to the blonde. She rolls up her sleeves to keep it from reaching her hands. Grabbing an already soiled washcloth she wipes off any excess from her shirt. Then works to clean off her now messy hands at her effort to get clean. ‘How does Clarke deal with this stuff?’ She thinks annoyed at how messy these paints seem to be. Tying her hair up in a messy bun she walks to Clarke with a pointed glare. Clarke freezes when she sees it, with wide eyes. “Must you be so messy little one?” She says disapprovingly to the sinking girl. Now attempting to camouflage into the bubbles in attempts to disappear. “You know if Nann had her way you would be required to paint butt naked.” Smirking when she sees the red glow from under the bubbles.

“No Heda!” she hears squeaked out.

“I don’t know… that naked little hienie is so adorable…” Lexa grins. “I just might have to, if you insist on covering your Heda in paint too.” She raises her eyebrow at the girl and points with her eyes down at her shirt for the girl to see.

Clarke grins a little as she sees the paint all over Heda’s shirt, arms, face and some even laced in her hair. “But, Heda you look good in blue,” Clarke meekly attempts.

“Hmm…. Sounds like someone fancies her birthday suit tomorrow…” Lexa singsongs as she sits down. Eyes widen as the blonde keeps her mouth shut tightly. “yea, that’s what I thought,” she smirks. Leaning over to grab the shampoo to begin washing the paint out. “Now tell me little one, what made you go back to the mountain this afternoon.” Anxiety flashes over the girl’s face at the question. “Hey, hey… none of that now. Just trust your Heda.” Receiving a timid nod and affirmation in response. “Remember Heda’s game today?” pausing just long enough to see the girl nod and her eyes light up in recognition. “If you feel like you need to ground yourself. Just go back and play my game. All right?”

Looking Clarke in the eye’s for confirmation until she sees the nod. “But Heda, what if it doesn’t work?” Clarke quietly asks.

The brunette takes a deep breath as she thinks, “hmmm… then you find my eyes and blink 3 times in a row.” She simply suggests, “I’ll know what it means.”

Fiddling with the bubbles the blonde murmurs, “footsteps, Heda.”

Sitting up and pausing for a second Lexa contemplates back to what she had read. Trying to quickly decode what this meant. It was on the tip of her tongue she could feel it. This was significant. Continuing her scrubbing as she thought. Watching as she sees Clarke mouthing what she feels as she works out the blue in her hair. It lights up in her brain instantly as she watches Clarke. ‘the senses, of course. It all ties to the senses.’ Lexa remembers. “So, when you heard Nann’s boots on the concrete, you felt yourself going back to the mountain. Is this right?” the brunette asks while deliberating, looking down at her bare feet.

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke nods in confirmation. She remembered the exact moment she heard it, causing an icy bolt of fear to shoot down her spine. Grateful she is in the hot bath or she would shiver involuntarily at the memory.

“Then we won’t wear shoes in your room, easy.” Heda shrugs, “at least till we can work through this. How is that?” Clarke looks at her skeptically, it could not be that easy could it? She nods and agrees with Heda though, even while doubtful. As she finally helps Clarke out of the bath she laughs. “Oh man… Nann just might light up that adorable little butt of yours the second she sees this tub.” In a panic, blue eyes find green, hoping she was kidding. ‘Nann can’t do that, only Heda. Right?’ Why was Heda smirking at her. ‘Crap. That look is never good.’ The minute she feels Heda finish drying her off she dashes to the fireplace and grabs a washcloth. Furiously beginning to clean as the water drained away. Smirking at the sight of the blonde bending over the tub cleaning. “So, help me Clarke, if you get yourself dirty again cleaning that tub…” Heda warns patting a naked cheek. Hearing a ‘thunk’ inside the tub from where she is guessing the girl must have jumped. “Then you can expect one from me as well.” She austerely states, trailing her fingers over the rear end as she walks back to the fireplace to wait. She gave her 10 minutes before she sauntered back over, lightly tapping each naked cheek. “You have 5 minutes until I expect this adorable little naked fanny to be sitting at the dinner table.” Smacking a cheek loud enough to startle the girl, but not enough to hurt. Just to help give the girl a forewarning to the consequences.

“Yes Heda” a high-pitched squeak rings out from the tub.

“Very well.” She nods as brown curls fall in her face, turning quickly so they fall to her back again. Casually makes her way to the table and begins to eat her dinner. She hears water running and it makes her snicker knowing the girl is vainly trying to wash off the paint that undoubtedly is on her from scrubbing. A blonde blur darts into a chair and almost topples it over in the process. Now with dripping, tangled wet hair she glances at the floor and sees wet spots and a skid mark near the chair. She gives Clarke a pointed look and points to the bathroom. With a hung head she is marched back, earning little spanks the whole way. After she is dried off again from Heda, she is immediately dragged by her earlobe to the bathroom fireplace. Pushed down to sit on the rug while Heda sits in the chair behind her. Delicately brushing through each golden snarl. “Is there a particular reason your hair is now dripping wet Clarke? Because I seem to remember I had dried it off, quite extensively in fact, before I left you.” She pronounces in her Heda voice.

“uhh… I… umm… it was the… uhh… water, Heda.” The blonde attempts.

Without missing a beat, Heda does not flinch or chuckle. “And the reason you needed the water, Clarke?” The blonde was gunna dig her own grave at this rate, Lexa was sure of it. But it was entertaining nonetheless, so she continued.

“ummm… to clean?” Clarke squeaks out hopefully.

Lexa stops and smirks, “yourself or the tub?” Applauding herself when she can get out the Heda tone without laughing.

‘Well shit…’ the blonde chastises herself. How was she going to get out of this one? She had to think. She couldn’t change the subject, Heda hated that. So she takes a chance, she hangs her head, to really play up the, ‘I’m sorry you caught me’ facade. “Both Heda” the blonde replies in her best hopelessly defeated voice.

Lexa waits to comb through the last tangle, before leaning over and whispering. “Go over to the tub Clarke.” Clarke freezes but tries vainly to keep up the act. Hanging her head and shuffling over to the tub Clarke drapes herself over the edge. Knowing what was coming, just hoping compliance would help lessen the blows a bit. She hears a snicker behind her, as Heda sees Clarke, in position for her. Without a word to Clarke, she slides two fingers deep into her dripping slit. Erupting an echoing squeal of surprise from Clarke as she starts moving her fingers before peering over the tub to examine the work. “Yes, you did quite a nice job, I do believe Nann would be … pleased Clarke.” She smiles and begins pumping in and out with moaning and squeals ringing out from the girl. Then suddenly she pulls out and pats a naked upturned cheek. Clarke is positively slack jawed. “Good girl,” Heda praises with another love tap. Turning the brunette calls over her shoulder, “your dinner is getting cold Clarke.” Watching the blonde walk over to the table on shaky legs, almost makes Lexa snort out with laughter. It takes all her resolve to hold it together. Quickly it is decided to be the most amusing thing Lexa has ever seen. She would break this girl. She knew full well, what the blonde was doing. Heda misses nothing, the girl would learn. So she makes Clarke sit nicely in her chair as she feeds her deer steak casserole and a couple pieces of garlic bread. Making her drink all her water down, as the girl still squirmed in her seat. Knowing full and well the girl is vainly attempting to get some friction where Heda lit the fire. The brunette chuckles, “does someone need to go potty?”

Clarke shoots her head up, “No Heda!” Emphasized with several rough shakes of her head for emphasis. “hmm… You sure seem to be fidgeting like you do.” Heda glares as if she does not believe her. “If your Heda sits that cute little naked cuppiecake on the big girl potty will it tinkle-winkle for its Heda, Clarke?”

A fierce blush shoots up the girl’s face and over her ears, “No, Heda! I promise!” The girl squeaks out trying her best to remain still.

“Very well, then go lay down on the rug so I can powder and diaper that adorable little heinie of yours. But if I find a tinkle accident when I come back. You will get a paddling from your Heda for lying like a naughty little girl. Is that clear?” Heda drones out in warning.

“Yes Heda!” Clarke submits eagerly and goes to walk past Heda to the rug.

Holding out her hand and stopping the blonde on her stomach she gives a pointed look. Plunging her fingers up the warm trembling core without any warning. Watching as Clarke’s mouth falls open and a moan erupts. “Who does this belong to Clarke?” She resolutely glares down at the girl.

“You… Your’s ... Heda…”

With a stern nod in agreement she continues, “And who touches this Clarke?” She stares down to the blonde.

“You… You… Heda…” She stutters out with a red face.

“That’s right, only your Heda is able to touch this needy little cunt of yours.” Heda nods at her. “So, if I see that you touched what is your Heda’s Clarke. Then you will swiftly be turned over your Heda’s knee. Do you understand?” Heda warns as she locks into the blue eyes with her own green. The girl can only nod and mouth ‘yes Heda,’ like a fish out of water. Smirking she promptly pulls out of the girl, rubbing her fingers together in front of Clarke’s face. “Good girl being all nice and ready for your Heda to fuck at a moment’s notice.” Lexa praises. Giving a smack to a naked butt cheek as she lets the girl walk to the rug. Striding to her closet she promptly looks for that one outfit she knew Clarke would hate. Grinning when she finds it. It looked like pink lacy frills literally threw up on this outfit. On the front of the bombardment of ruffles and pink lace are embroidered, ‘Heda’s little princess.’ With little crowns over each dotted ‘i’ to complete it. The same is embroidered on the back of the diaper cover. Making sure that everyone knew and saw this cute sight. Seizing a diaper, she strides out of the closet and down the hall. Finding Clarke obediently on the rug, still squirming in her arousal. “Did my baby keep her hands off her wittle cuppiecake like a good little girl?” Heda coddles as she strolls over to leer carefully in the folds and up to the blue eyes. It has the girl blushing fiercely as Heda sits down between her legs. Closely inspecting now in between the folds to check, and smelling Clarke’s fingers before smiling lovingly. “What a good little girl!” Lexa coos love tapping her naked pubic mound making the girl jump and moan. She pulls up the girls’ legs and meticulously rubs diaper cream thoroughly into the naked skin.

When she gets to the girl’s folds, she hears a panicked squeak, “Heda!”

With a sweet smile Heda looks up, “Yes, little one.” She asks, rubbing her fingers on the lips over the girls’ sensitive nerve bundle. Making Clarke’s hips gyrate in cadence and her mouth fall open.

“Heda… I need… I need… you…” The blonde rushes out as her face pinkens up again.

“You need Heda to do what baby, use your big girl words,” Lexa coddles, putting her other hand over the girl’s stomach to get her attention.

Clarke flushes brighter and whimpers in vain. “I need you….” Whimpering she begins to try again with her eyes closed.

“uh... uh... uh... look at someone when you talk to them little one.” Heda instructs with a pat on Clarke’s hip before moving her hand back over to the stomach. Blue eye’s fly open with a whine. “Aww… I know my little girl can use those big girl words for her Heda,” Lexa cheers with extra strokes to the bare pussy lips.

Clarke is crimson by the time she meets the green eyes, “I need my Heda in my cupcake.” The girl quickly squeaks out softly, slamming her eyes closed as her face turns to dark crimson.

“Awww… Does someone need to suckle her Heda’s fingers like a wittle baby when she goes nite-nite,” Heda coos.

Those blue eyes fly open in shock. Whimpering she shakes her head, “Heedddaaaaa…”

Cupping the girl’s pussy, she leans up and looks into Clarke’s eyes, “Yes, my sweet girl.”

The blonde flushes and bites her lip before mumbling out, “not… not like that… yet…”

Lovingly stroking the heated faced Lexa keeps her stare into those eyes, “Not yet, huh? Okay, baby. Then use your big girl words and tell your Heda in what way you need her in that wittle cuppiecake.” Not giving the girl an inch of reprieve. Clarke was going to have to humiliatingly beg her Heda to fuck her like a slut first. That was her punishment. “You might want to hurry little one unless you want your Nanna to see your cute little naked heinie being powdered by your Heda.” Lexa warns with a grin and a stroke to the heated face.

Clarke’s eyes widen dramatically, “fuck me.” Clarke whispers under her breath. “I need my Heda to fuck me.”

Almost inaudible to anyone else but Lexa but she hears it loud and clear. With a wolfish grin she looks over Clarke. “Awww… does someone’s needy wittle cuppiecake need her Heda to fuck her like a slut.” Heda coos fondling one of Clarke’s breasts. “Okay little one, then just present yourself for your Heda. So she can give her adorable little girl what she needs.” She says leaning back to watch and wait for Clarke’s lead. Clarke flips over and pulls her knees up to her chest, face glowing brightly. “Aww… such a good little whore remembering how to present her nakkie wittle cuppiecake.” Lexa praises with a pat to one of the cheeks. Promptly sinking in two fingers deeply to the sodden slit gaping before her. A gasping keen falls out of Clarke’s lips before she can register what is happening. Heda takes her deep and quick. Making her feel owned, claimed, and dominated with each reaching thrust. She swears she can feel Heda’s fingers tickling her womb in this position. Making sure to repeatedly pound into her g-spot mercilessly Lexa smirks when she feels Clarke tighten around her fingers. Arching her back and throwing her head back in a loud squeal as she plummets over in surrender. To Clarke’s dismay Heda doesn’t stop. She whips her head up in realization as she comes out of her blissful haze. Whimpering pathetically with each thrust as a lewd whine quickly follows. “That is right Clarke, this is mine now. And Heda will fuck it for as long as she feels like.” Squeals and downright pornographic shrieks are coming out of the blonde freely now. Thighs are quivering and those toes have yet to uncurl. Clarke finds herself helpless to do anything but surrender to the might of Heda. Fucking her unabashedly while Clarke is left to wail out for all of Polis to hear. Listening to the great Wanheda being filled and milked like a slut by their Heda. There is no falling this time when she surrenders. Clarke all but soars over that precipice dramatically. Back arched sharply, head thrown back and mouth gaping in ecstasy. As a scream rips out of her throat the moment she admits her defeat. “That’s Heda’s dirty little whore,” Lexa chuckles as she promptly pulls out and pats an upturned cheek. Without any further delay, she flips the exhausted girl over and pulls her legs up. Laying the diaper under the girl’s hips and lays her bottom back down. Bending the girl’s knees, she powders the girl and rubs it all in dutifully. Clarke’s still a pliant blushing mess, barely registers what is occurring at this point. She feels the diaper being pinned snugly on her hips and she blearily opens her eyes. “There’s my sweetheart” Lexa coos holding up the cute nightie watching Clarke’s eyes widen in realization to what it says. Blushing fiercely in response. “I know little one,” she coddles as she works the outfit on the girl. “Now everyone will know who you belong to.” Working the nightie over the girl’s head she looks into Clarke’s eyes, “from these delectable breasts,” lightly kissing each nipple before pulling the nightie down. The blonde left vainly canting her hips in response with moans falling out. “To this adorable diapered little heinie,” She proudly affirms holding up the bottoms for Clarke to see. Leaving the blonde groaning in embarrassment. “There we are,” Lexa affirms helping the girl up. “Now go march that cute little heinie and get your nite-nite book from the bathroom counter where Nanna so sweetly placed it for you.” Blushing Clarke nods as she feels a warm pat to get her going towards the bathroom. Before she gets there Nann turns the corner, holding out a bottle of the nighttime tea and her book for her.

“Thank you for cleaning the tub after yourself, darling,” Nann praises, as the blushing Clarke slowly takes the items and walks them back to Heda dutifully.

Only to receive a mortifying spank on her diapered butt when she approaches. “Use your manners, little one. What do you say to your Nanna?”

Turning quickly with a squeak, “You’re welcome Nanna.”

With a chuckle Nann bends down in front of Clarke, “That’s quite alright child, I know you are sleepy,” Glancing over for permission to touch Heda’s rattop before kissing the blonde’s cheek. Blushing crimson her eyes go wide and backs into Lexa sitting in the chair. With a smirk Nann turns to continue cleaning, “You’re right Heda, she is quite adorable when she blushes.”

Swiftly scooping up Clarke in her lap and pushing a bottle into her mouth. Tenderly stroking the side of the girl’s suckling cheek till the bottle is all gone. Placing it on the nightstand and kissing the top of Clarke’s head. Half asleep already, as Lexa rearranges her against Heda’s chest. Allowing the girl to listen to Heda’s heartbeat as it lulls her into a deep sleep. The brunette holds the girl’s head against her beating breast, stroking the silky strands in her fingers. Letting the other hand run through the frills on the girl’s rump till she hears the soft snores. Smirking down as she sees the tranquil expression on the girl’s resting face. “They are so much more adorable when they sleep aren’t, they?” Nann softly smiles from across the room as she cleans.

“It’s the only thing that keeps me from strangling her some days,” Lexa jokes as she strokes the girl’s hair.

Chuckling Nann walks over, “Funny, we used to say the same thing about you.” The brunette shoots Nann an unamused glare and rolls her eyes for added effect. Looking down she begins to unbutton the back of the girl’s nightie for Nann. Draping it open wide, before laying her hand back on the girl’s silky hair and frilly butt. Lifting an eyebrow in question, as she spots the medicine Nann is holding. “Got this from Nyko today,” Nann explains. “It’s supposed to help deep bruises. I’m hoping it will work before we need to worry about bringing him in.” The elder kneels to get a better look, humming at what she sees. While some bruises are a faint yellow and green, indicating signs of healing. Others though, the woman must agree with Heda, do seem pretty bad. Looking up for the customary permission first. She begins to work after receiving the nod of approval from Heda. The practiced hands glide over the bruises, checking for bumps, and swelling. Coating each mark, even the healing ones, with a thick layer before getting up again. She brings Lexa her book, instructing her to stay still so the paste can dry on Clarke’s back. As the old woman goes to wash her hands and starts readying Lexa’s promised bath. Drawing the water, gathering the towels, adding the oils and soaps into the water. Once she finishes, she lets the water cool as she turns down the bed for each girl. Blows out the lights, leaving one by the chair and one by Heda’s night stand. The older woman lays out the brunette’s favorite pajamas on the bed. Then goes to clean up Clarke’s hidden room with a wink. Allowing Heda to move once she comes back in and sees the thick paste is now dry. Observing as Heda tenderly buttons Clarke up and carries her to the bed. Laying the girl on her stomach and turning her face to where Heda sleeps. Tenderly pulling up the covers to tuck the girl in and kisses her cheek. Soon after Lexa is escorted to the bathroom where her bath lays waiting for her. Carefully she hands off her paint covered clothes to Nann, one by one. Sighing in contentment when slipping into the steamy water. She allows herself time to soak off the worries and stress of the day. Humming her appreciation as she feels Nann rub her scalp. “How did she manage to get paint in your hair?” Nann chuckles in disbelief as she scrubs. “And get her to clean the tub for that matter.” She adds in wonderment as she works the shampoo through the long curly strands.

“Told her you would tan her hide if you saw the tub the way she left it after I finally got her clean.” Lexa smirks as Nann chuckles.

“Mmmmm…. I probably would have too from how she looked when I left.” The elder laughs in agreement. Delicately working through the girl’s hair as she shampoos, then again when she conditions it. Already very familiar with how easy these thick chocolate tresses manage to tangle. Just so Heda is free to dry off and quickly slip into her favorite pair of pajamas right after getting out. With a satisfied moan Lexa crawls into bed. She is handed her evening tea along with her book. With a kiss on Lexa’s head and a whispered prayer of protection over her girls Nann quietly leaves the room for the night.


	10. Point of no Return

The last few days went by without a hitch. No arguments from the blonde, meaning no punishments were needed. Clarke even had been incredibly careful to not get Heda or herself messy with paint. As a result, the girl was rewarded some of her privileges back. The first granted, allowed the girl independence with going to the bathroom, as well as bathing. Lexa would be lying if she did not admit to being quite eager to be rid of this from the very beginning. The blonde was approved alone time when painting her mural while Heda was working. The best part in Clarke’s opinion was that she got to wear actual fucking clothes. Although, the absence of the baby talk did not suck either. It was the one main thing Clarke had learned those first few days. If you did not fight or argue back to Heda, life was much easier. The toys and child picture books were replaced with Trigedasleng workbooks and clan history archives. She was even allowed to begin training in combat. Well sure, it was by Heda herself but still. Clarke was excited at being able to possibly beat up Lexa. I had not happened yet, but Clarke remained hopeful nonetheless.

Okay, Lexa knew it was bad to naturally be suspicious of the blonde. Especially since she seemed to be so compliant and obedient lately. She could just tell though, something was off. I mean she would not be Heda if she trusted so easily, now would she? She was hoping she was just being paranoid, that she had been wrong this whole time. She needed to see for herself though, test the blonde’s loyalty to this process. If she did not run, Lexa was prepared to reward the girl with the glowing paint for her mural that was finally ready. Her obedience and manners had improved greatly. The girl was able to sleep in her own personal quarters and Heda was rarely woken up to screams or cries in the night anymore. The girl kept dutifully using her night time tea, though she used it every other night now. Still, Lexa could not help be wary the second Clarke so easily surrendered and started becoming so creepily obedient. Lexa just knew that normal Clarke obedience was not what she was seeing. Sure, she had not actually witnessed typical compliance from the blonde, so she could not be sure. But she just felt it, and she had long learned to trust her instincts. So here she sat for the third day in a row. Hidden in a dark corner of a secluded stairwell that led from her back entrance in her quarters. If the blonde planned on escaping, she would have to come out of this single exit. The front was blocked by the throne room, where Clarke believed the clan meeting was occurring. In actuality, the meeting had already occurred and been over long before the girl even woke up this morning. Calling the meeting to begin while the blonde slept. The clan leaders being eager to get back to their homelands all agreed at the earlier time. Plus, with the fall of the mountain peace had been rampant throughout the lands. Most were still busy healing those rescued out of the mountain and negotiating trade routes again. No longer having to go out of the way to avoid the fogs or reapers they could take quicker routes. Most of their discussions this month were to notify the other clans of the newly trekked routes. All but a couple of tribes already had them marked out to avoid any confusion or attacks from occurring. The others were further away from the rest and would have their routes completed by next months’ clan meeting. Lexa rubbed her eyes, and stretched out some of the kinks. She was beginning to feel the three days of no sleep catching up to her. Sure, she had been awake longer before, but why make yourself needlessly suffer longer than required. The last meeting finished just before dawn this morning. Heda even had enough time to go train the night bloods before Clarke came out of her room for breakfast. She envied the other clan leaders who got to sleep during the day. While their Heda had to take her Rattop duty and remain awake. Now with only a few more hours left to go, Lexa was eager for a hot bath and long sleep tonight. Leaning her head back against the wall she gets situated again and waits for the sun to finally set.

Clarke remained in her room, paintbrush in hand as she worked on the details of her mural. Finally left alone when she convinced Nann to make her some more chocolate milk. She felt bad for leaving this mural unfinished, as selfish as it sounded. But she had poured her soul into finishing this painting. It felt wrong to just leave it unfinished. Yet, she knew there wouldn’t be another chance like this again. Besides, she didn’t want to be away from her people any longer. She needed to make sure they were okay, at least check on them from a distance. She hadn’t heard a word or given any news since she was dragged here. It was driving the blonde mad. She was convinced Lexa was deliberately keeping something from her. Something was always wrong in Skaikru, the quiet was suspicious. So, she planned and planned some more. Till finally the day Clarke had been waiting for arrived. The clan meeting finally began, meaning Lexa had to leave Clarke to her own devices for most of the day. She had been laying in wait for an opportunity like this since they dragged her here. Sure, she liked being safe and fed three meals a day. But the blonde really wanted to get back to her own people now. Not to mention be allowed to be an actual adult again. Yeah, her pussy was still humiliatingly bare. She would have to hide that fun little souvenir somehow from her mother. She was hoping to hide out in the woods till it could pass as somewhat normal again. She had it all planned out from the start. She pretended to be interested in sowing and made a backpack. Fairly good quality one at that. Each meal and snack she would sneak a bit of the dried fruit or nuts. Anything really that was nonperishable and stored it in her bag. She was able to swipe the salve from Nyko as well just in case. One night taking one of her old baby bottles and filling it with drinking water. Now she was just waiting for the perfect opportunity when Lexa was knee deep in meetings and Nann wasn’t hovering outside. The first two days the old woman hovered like a fragrant smell on the blonde. Watching her paint while she sat in a chair and did her knitting or read her book. Every time Clarke tried to go to the bathroom Nann would walk with her and wait outside the door. Then dutifully walk her back to her room. She had thought of just making a break for it. The blonde knew she could outrun the old fragile woman. But then her element of surprise would be shot and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get very far. With only a few hours left to go, Nann must have finally decided she could trust the girl for a couple minutes on her own. Waiting for the footsteps to fade down the hall, Clarke sneaks to the closet and opens it quietly. Shoving a few shirts, pants, socks, and a rolled-up fir into her backpack. Slowly slips on her boots and puts on her backpack as she pushes open the door. Peeking her head out, it’s gloriously empty. She sprints across the hall to grab a cloak from Heda’s closet. Putting her bag down to throw it on. Hoping it would mask her very noticeable blond hair. Quickly putting back on her bag, she tips toes down the hall. Listening carefully as she opens the door only a sliver and listens for footsteps or movement. Hearing none she stealthily moves in making sure to quietly open and close the door. Hearing only a faint creek of the door the entire time. Usually it squeaked absurdly each time it was open. Clarke was almost relieved at her luck as she tried to quickly make down the stairs as silently as she could.

Heda’s head whips to the left when she hears a noise. Heart sinking when she knows what it is confirming her suspicions all along. The girl had played her generous heart and open arms like a fool. Waiting for this moment to escape while she believed Heda was busy. Stealthily she stands and disappears further into the black corner. Making it impossible for anyone to notice her even when walking right past her. The girl is not quiet to say the least, not concealing her footsteps or breathing whatsoever. She could hear her coming from 30 floors up, for crying out loud. By the sounds of it, Lexa was not sure the girl would be able to make it all the way down. The girl must be drenched in sweat with how hard she is breathing right now, she thinks smirking. Just as she predicted Clarke comes thudding down the stairs with heavy tired feet. Walking right past her she spots sweat dripping off her chin as she lets her pass. Allowing the girl to think she got away with this stupid plan of hers. Lexa wanted to see where she would go and most importantly if she would come back. If she was leaving just to go outside for a bit, then coming back to her quarters. Well, that would result in a far less consequence. For the blonde’s sake she was hoping this was the girl’s plan. Even though she had a feeling, Clarke being Clarke, this was not the case. Stealthily following behind the clumsy, loud blonde in the shadows down each floor and each step. By the time they make it to the ground floor, Clarke’s legs are shaking and she thinks she might have popped a lung passing the 10 th floor. As much as her body is screaming at her to stop the blonde knows there is no time. By now Nann has alerted Lexa and surely is on a warpath to find her. She needs to keep moving and fast. So, taking a deep breath Lexa watches as Clarke pulls up the cloak and peaks out the door before sprinting out. She must give the girl credit for still being able to run so fast after sounding like she was going to kill over and die a few seconds ago. She knows this must be the girl’s adrenaline hitting now though.

Guards spot the blonde easily as she breaks towards the woods from the tower. As three begin to come over they are waved off by their Heda. Making all three observe the scene before them with a smirk. The branwoda blonde seeming to have no idea who is tailing her. Making no effort to conceal herself for hopes of a speedy getaway. Shaking their heads, they laugh and go back to their posts.

Clarke knows she has only a few hours till sunset so she needs to get as far away from Polis as she can before she has to make camp for the night. She sprints till she cannot move anymore, collapsing at the base of a tree to catch her breath. Hissing when her hand hits something sharp. Pulling a thorn out, she wipes the blood on her pants. While she catches her breath, she takes a quick swig of water. Getting up as she throws a couple nuts and seeds in her mouth and takes another swig. Throwing both back in her bag and starts moving again. She moves slower this time. But it is as fast as she can seem to get her legs to work at the moment, so it will have to do. As she continues to move the lighter, she begins to feel. Hearing no one else around her but herself and the trees she finally lets herself relax a bit.

When Nann discovers the blonde gone from her room she doesn’t run to alert anyone. Nope, quite the opposite. With a sigh she takes the drink to the guard to take back down to the kitchen. Then goes back to the girl’s room shaking her head. Taking out the loosely bound archives used to help teach the girl about each clan. Then finding the Trigedasleng workbooks placing the toys and picture books back in the room. Progressively taking out the adult transformation that had taken place over the last few days. Putting back her nightlight on the shelf. The tulle and the flowers now forming a canopy over a large ornate crib. The adult clothes are removed, along with the shoes from the closet. Diapers and stuffed animals are replaced in the cubbies instead. Tiny adorable little prissy outfits are replaced on the hangers. Cute little nighties and diaper covers in soft pastels. Footie pajamas with drop-down seats in warm thick fabrics. Short ruffled dresses with laced edges adorned with embroidered sayings and cute animals on the front. Each dress coming with little cute bloomers with matching embroidered sayings or animals on the rump. Finally hanging the last little child sized onesies, both sleeveless and with sleeves. Each one snapping at the crotch and ruffled at the legs and arms. Cute little sayings and pictures on each little bottom. Hung with matching bonnets and booties to match. Chuckling she knew the girl was in for a rude awakening. Finally, Nann goes down to mix up the elixir for Heda for when she returns. Having no doubt, she will find the girl and bring her back to the tower furious. Boiling the sleep-inducing tea and mixing in batches of a mysterious glowing spore from a locked canister. Carefully measuring and stirring as she goes. Meticulously working each strange ingredient, she pulls out to throw in the brew. Making sure to mask the added ingredients with a dash of cinnamon and vanilla. Letting it simmer before pulling it off the fire to cool. Steadily pouring it into a baby bottle. Grabbing a thin stone, she places it into the fire to heat. Cleaning up her work-space as she waits for it. Washing the counters, putting back and locking the ingredients carefully. Storing away the girl’s chocolate milk for later, since she obviously doesn’t deserve a reward at the moment. When the stone is red, she grabs her tongs and places it on the tray. Carefully laying a thinner rock underneath to protect the tray. Laying the brewed baby bottle on top she carefully grabs a napkin. Folding it into a little bow she places it on the tray. Seizing another she folds a bird and places it next to the bow. Straight away covering the tray and walking it up to Heda’s quarters. Placing it on the center table for when it is needed. Then runs a bath, no oils this time, just water with heated stones. Then makes her way back to her kitchen.

Rolling her eyes at the mess the girl has managed to make of herself as she follows the blonde through the trees. Covered in mud thanks to the recent rains, and now shivering as night begins to fall. Lexa would have marched her back by now but the girl is making a perfect circle around Polis on her own. So she decides to wait till she is closest to the tower simply for her own convenience to strike. Why wrestle the girl to march the same way she would have done willingly? Plus, she could embarrass the girl with her lack of survival and navigation skills she seemed to have.

Noticeably stumbling in exhaustion by now, Clarke was dragging her feet in effort to keep moving. She knew she had to be far enough by now but something told her to just keep moving. She had been walking for hours, and honestly had not expected the mud. She had not been outside for a week. How was she supposed to know there had been an apparent monsoon outside?! Now she was cold, wet, and disgusting as she sloshed through. Squishing with each step she trudges inattentively. Puffing out wheezes as she wipes the sweat from her face. As she finds a break in the trees she stops to look up before moving again. When Clarke comes up to a fallen tree trunk her heart lurches. She had been here before, she recognizes this. As the blonde mutters’ ‘fuck’ under her breath, before she can begin to swear any other obscenities, she feels something. Her pants being tugged to her ankles in one quick motion. Finding herself being dragged by her ear, bare ass naked. Tripping over her pants as she tries to keep up desperately.

“HEDA! STOP!” Clarke objects determinedly, “Would you stop so we can talk!?” Not uttering a word, Heda stomps over to a low hanging branch and shoves the girl over it. Feet dangling helplessly off the ground, naked ass high up in the air. “Seriously is this your answer for everything,” Clarke grumbles indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. 

“Oh, so now you want to talk,” Heda snarls furiously. “Now that you have feverishly trekked for 3 straight hours in your effort to run from me?” Okay so Clarke admits that in her desperation to flee, she might have overlooked a few things. Things like, you know, what would happen should she get caught. ‘Rookie mistake, Clarke,’ she rebukes. Frankly, she only really focused on what she would do when she got out. Well, that and planning her escape. ‘At least you did a great job packing everything,’ Her mind teases her. Apparently, her scheming abilities are a little out of practice. ‘Great, just great’ Clarke mutters under her breath. Hearing the snap of Heda’s belt though pulls her wallowing thoughts to a screeching halt. The brunette yanking it from her armored leggings with such force, it cracks loudly as it is freed. All at once, the blonde is in a frenzy to get her hands on anything to pull herself off that branch. In a steady wrath, Heda folds her belt, letting it snap together as she walks up closer behind Clarke. And that is when Heda’s steady calm explodes to smithereens. “DO… YOU… HAVE… ANY… IDEA… WHAT… YOU… HAVE… DONE!!” Heda roars amid ruthless strikes. “SELFISHLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY KINDNESS AND LOVE.” She snarls, never stopping once from her assault to the bare ass. Putting every ounce of strength, she was withholding into every welt. Clarke is screaming out trying to find anything to hold onto. “AFTER I TOOK CARE OF YOU. BATHED YOU… FED YOU… TIRELESSLY NURSED YOU BACK TO HEALTH…” Screaming over Clarke so she could hear every single word with every single hit. “HELD YOU WHEN YOU CRIED… ROCKED YOU TO SLEEP WHEN YOU WERE SCARED…” The brunette snarls flanked with loud cracks that continue to rain down. “EXECUTED THE MAN WHO DARED PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU…” Tears freely flowing out of the deep blue eyes while piercing wails ring. “YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE ABLE TO MAKE IT DOWN THOSE STAIRS CLARKE?!” The commander barks never once stopping. Making sure to spread out each strike across the open backside. Taking great care not to rip open the delicate skin. Allowing her to not hold back any of her strength with each blow. “BECAUSE I SPENT DAY AFTER DAY. AND NIGHT AND AFTER NIGHT. ENSURING YOU ATE AND DRANK ENOUGH…” Working down to the low sit spots right underneath the swell of Clarke’s cheeks. “I COULD COUNT EACH RIB AND EVERY BACKBONE WHEN YOU FIRST CAME TO ME…” The tanned face scrunches up in disgust as she remembers the horrifying image as she speaks the words. “YOU WOULD HAVE DIED TRYING TO DO WHAT YOU DARED TONIGHT…” She snarls to the bawling girl. “AND YOU TOOK ALL OF THAT… AND THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE…” the steady voice betraying her and cracking before she can finish the sentence.

In that moment Clarke had never felt so vile of a person. So self-centered and uncaring it shocked her. This was not her. This was not who she knew she was. What had she become? Shaking Clarke finally breaks. Breaks wide open as it washes over her. When Heda sees it, she instantly stops. Snapping back into Heda she calmly strings her belt back on. Buckling it firmly against her waist. Then pulls the rope she had coiled around her front belt loop. Drawing the knife from her boot she uses it to cut the twine in half quickly before she sheaths it. Heda yanks up Clarke’s pants, obtaining a yelp from the blonde as it meets her flaming red skin. Smirking when she finds the girl seemed to entirely skip underwear in her haste to run this afternoon. Skillfully tying the ankles together before pulling each hand behind Clarke’s back. Swiftly Lexa secures them with the rest of the rope. Leaving no room for the girl to get out of either knot. Pulling the burlap sack from her back pocket she walks around to Clarke. Running her fingers through the blonde locks she draws it back. Tying it with a leather string she wrenches from her own hair. Yanking the hood from Clarke’s cloak forward before she drags the sack over the blond head. Ensuring that each blond strand is hidden. Easily pulling the girl off the branch by her belt loops, earning another yelp from Clarke. Feeling the pants work deep in between her cheeks as she is slung over Heda’s shoulder. Smirking when she sees Clarke’s pants snagging despite her efforts and being pulled down a bit. Apparently, the sodden articles are a bit heavier now on the slender frame. The result leaves the top of a cheek and a bit of the crack to show. Leaving no doubt into what just happened to the girl. Quickly the brunette begins to walk back to the tower.

“I would keep that on your head Clarke…” She sneers. “Unless you would like all of Polis to see you getting reprimanded by Heda.”

The blonde nods as tears continue to fall. Now sniffling futilely as snot runs down her face mixing with the tears. “Heda… my pants…” The girl blubbers feeling her pants slipping too low.

“Yes…unless you would like me to show everyone your hairless cunt… that will have to do...” Lexa grumbles as she walks. “Plus, it allows Polis to view my handiwork,” She snickers viewing the face glow even under the head covering.

That face only grows brighter and hotter as she starts hearing laughter and chanting of “Heda! Heda! Heda!” Steadily growing louder as they walk on. Lexa simply waves and nods civilly to her men as she continues to steadily walk to the tower. She stiffens in mortification as she feels her pants fall lower off her right hip. With a squeak she closes her eyes in horror. Feeling almost her entire right blistered ass cheek being revealed. Thankfully her pants are firmly held on her left hip by Heda’s shoulder. Otherwise, Clarke knows she would be flashing her bare ass with pants around her ankles by now. The laughter bursts into a roar as shouts of Heda’s prowess ring out behind them. The door Clarke had haphazardly fled from is jerked open, banging against the tower as Heda marches through. Taking two steps at a time, Heda lets go of the girl’s left belt loop. Cunningly securing it to prevent all of Polis from seeing what was hers. Even if they had no idea whose it was. Lexa did not care. Heda does not share well with others. That much is certain. Now though, she is aware that nobody would dare come down this stairwell today, except maybe Nann. Clarke did not know that though. So, with a smirk she let go of the loop and bounced the girl on her shoulder a few times. Acting like she was re-positioning her, as she hears the embarrassed squeak and familiar stiffen with a smirk. Knowing full well where the pants have now fallen to.

‘Fuck…. Fuck… Fuck…’ Clarke thinks feeling her pants helplessly fall to her ankles. Leaving her completely exposed for anyone who walked up behind them. Ass jiggling with each step Heda sprints up as she bounces against the shoulder. With each forceful bound upwards Clarke’s embarrassment grows. Each shake she feels against the cool air only heightens it. Incredibly Heda is not even winded when she reaches the top. Angerly the brunette is muttering a string of Trigedasleng under her breath that sounds an awful lot like cursing. Clarke is dumbfounded though. Heda’s voice does not even so much as waver in fatigue. ‘After sprinting up the entire damn tower? How is that fucking possible??’ Clarke screams to herself. Suddenly feeling incredibly stupid for thinking she could ever sneak away from this freaking infuriating woman. Flinging open the back door with a crash, Heda marches irately into the hall. All the tower now is aware the Heda is back, and that she is pissed.

The grey braid whips around to the door in the corner of the room as the crash echoes down the stairwell. Smirking, Nann chortles knowing full well what the blond is now in for. Humming she goes back to making Lexa a treat. In hopes that it will calm her down enough that it keeps her from killing that cute blonde.

Haphazardly dropped in the corner of the bathroom, Clarke jumps as cold steel touches her skin. Feeling her clothes being torn off her body without warning. With a painful grip on the flaming welts of her ass Lexa growls, “move and I make this worse, got it?”

Tears forming in her eyes with pain she nods her head and frantically rasps, “YES HEDA!” Simply to get the Commander to release the painful skin from her hold. Whimpering when the skin is freed, she feels her legs almost give way.

Lexa cuts the knots off the girls’ ankles and arms then carries her to the tub. “We could have had such a nice evening together, Clarke. I had planned to give you a gift tonight. Simply to watch your face light up with joy…” Lexa sighs as she unceremoniously puts her in the tub. The blonde yelps when the water hits her painfully tender backside. Only to have her shoulder held down with a warning scowl. “You could have had a nice hot bubble bath after enjoying my present all night. The one I have been preparing for quite some time now…just for you…” Heda lectures as she pours lukewarm water over the muddy thing in the tub. Directly pouring shampoo onto the muddy locks and roughly scrubbing. “But no… You just haadddd to defy me Clarke,” She continues to reprimand as she abruptly dunks the girl and washes off the shampoo. Dragging her back up only to pour more shampoo on to begin again.

Shivering in the tub the girl grumbles, “What do you expect Heda, you kidnapped me and dragged me here against my will.”

Hearing the teeth chattering, Lexa glances down at the girl. Seeing the blonde’s lips turning blue, she rolls her eyes. Reaching down she grabs a stone and lobs it into the fire with a clank and a hiss. Tersely going back to the scrubbing no longer caring to be gentle with the tangles the girl acquired. Clarke hears a weary sigh behind her. Then Heda apathetically voice, “I thought we were past this Clarke.” Haphazardly feeling her head be jerked at random as Heda catches a knot. The blonde bites her lip to keep herself from crying out each time.

“You can’t just keep me here, Heda. I need to get back to my people.” Clarke defends as fiercely as she can sound with chattering teeth.

“You’ve decided you want to go back?” Lexa curtly inquires. Dunking the blonde one more time before pushing up and stomping over to the fireplace.

“Well… just to check on them... not like to live or anything.” Clarke weakly stammers watching Heda snatch the tongs to pick up the stone and proceeds to clomp back to the tub.

“So, what would you have me do with you Clarke? You do not want to go back to your people. What? Should I just dump you back in the woods so you can freeze to death in a couple of weeks when winter hits? Or maybe escort you personally to the ice queen so she can gleefully lob off your head?” Lexa growls in frustration. Reaching the tub, she glares at the blonde who is looking at her with wide fearful eyes. “Move!” Heda barks. Immediately moving to the far side of the tub away from the Commander as the stone hits the water with a sizzle. Grabbing the back of the girl’s hair, Heda pulls her back towards her with a yelp from Clarke. Heda begins to work the conditioning oil into the girl’s hair, and roughly combs the hair. Tears falling from her clear blue eyes, Clarke watches each one hit the water. Grateful at least the bath water is no longer cold. Feeling more lost than she could ever remember being. Aimlessly drifting with no place to call home. No place where she belongs anymore. Watching her hope, optimism and confidence disappear with each teardrop. Yanking a wash cloth off the tub Lexa dunks it and lathers it with soap. Starting with the back of the girl’s neck and shoulders she scours the mud off. Working down to each arm and finger. Having to dunk and wash off the filth so she can re-lather and keep cleaning. With a firm grip on the girl’s arm she yanks the girl around so Clarke is facing her. Starting to scour the face, neck, and chest with a scowl. The moment she sees the tears fall from those blue hopeless eyes, it softens her instantly. Making her scrubs gentler and less abrasive. Simply cleaning. “Stand please,” Heda instructs, still firm but no longer snarling. Clarke obediently stands absentmindedly allowing Heda to scrub every inch of her. Seeing the legs begin to tremble, Lexa nods as a signal for the girl to sit once again. Catching the girl underneath her arms when she crumbles with exhaustion. Rinsing off the soap with her hands. Washcloth long forgotten, as Lexa hurries to finish. Pulling the girl up and out of the tub pliantly. Striding to the bathroom fireplace she sits Clarke in front of the fire as she dries her off. Wrapping her in a towel as she works through the wet hair with a wooden brush. Once she untangles the last tangle, she picks the blonde up in her towel and strolls to the bedroom. Seeing the tray, she smirks. Striding over she pulls the lid off. Nodding approvingly at what she finds and seizes the bottle. Marching to her chair, she sits with the blond in her lap. Flinging the towel off the girl and receiving an embarrassed squeak. Forcing the bottle into the girl’s mouth abruptly. Lexa pulls the blonde to her chest. Face red and eyes squeezed shut. Trembling as she sucks the liquid down unquestioningly. It tastes funny this time, not bad but different. Tingly but sweet. Feeling the world spin a bit as she tries to focus in on Lexa. Clarke is asleep before she can even finish the whole bottle. Luckily, she keeps drinking even in her sleep. Otherwise, Lexa would have had to jostle her back awake to finish it. It was vital she drank all the elixir for it to work properly. Once it is drained, she picks up the girl and lays her flat on the rug next to the hearth. Yanking a diaper off the lit fireplace she works it under the girl’s hips just in case. Standing back, she waits to watch the transformation. Hearing the door open she does not even flinch to go cover the naked thing. She knows who it is anyway. No one else would dare enter her chambers when she is fuming like this. Listening to the familiar footsteps as they walk up and snicker at the sight before her.

Silently Nann hands Lexa a tall glass filled to the brim with chocolate ice cream. Then promptly walks over to assess the damage of the tub. With a sigh she gets to work. Rinsing the filth and muck out of the tub till it sparkles again. Standing without delay she draws more water. Places each stone steadily in the roaring fire to heat. Moving she pours in the calming oils. Tipping some soapy bubbles, she swirls it around with her hand till it begins to foam. Sprinkling fresh flower petals on top of the water. Finally holding a stone with the tongs, she plops each one in with a steaming hiss. Nann finds Lexa still eating over Clarke. Gently the elder guides the brunette to the chair by the bathtub. Carefully the seasoned handmaiden removes each mud-covered boot, one by one. Pulling the grimy socks soaked with brown muddy water off each foot. Then gently pulls Lexa up and removes the rest of the mud caked garments. Suspiciously filthier over her right shoulder and down her right side. Before directing the brunette into the steaming bath to soak away her fury for a bit as she continues eating. It never failed her once. Nann knew it would not fail her this time. She turns to check on the blonde. Finding the empty bottle, she returns it to the tray and covers it. She gives a pointed look at Lexa through the doorway. Observing Heda roll her green eyes and subsequently nods. Striding over Nann gently powders and diapers the poor wet thing. Grabbing a fur off the bed and placing it over the girl to warm her beside the fire. She makes her way back to assess the damage with her brunette in the tub. She simply sits on the chair and hums a song for the tanned soaking girl. Gently washing out each muddied strand and combing out each tangle. Then guiding the now empty glass to the floor beside the tub. Pouring fresh steaming water over the chestnut mane she washes off any lingering mud off that she might have missed. Lexa lets her head fall into her hands as she thinks over the past couple of hours.

“Tomorrow is a new day, child.” She hears hummed above her. “Plus, she will be much easier to catch if she tries to run.” Nann jokes getting a chuckle and an eye roll out of Lexa.

Standing and drying off by the fire Lexa works through her curls. Distracted in her thoughts she strolls to Heda’s closet and pulls on some pajamas. Wandering in the room, she finds Nann sitting beside the girl watching over her. Knowing Lexa would not want Clarke to be left alone. Looking down and seeing the diaper she laughs out.

“Don’t tell her you diapered her; she’ll implode with embarrassment.” Lexa smirks as she slumps into the chair and flops her head over to look at Nann. Quietly shaking with laughter Nann nods in agreement. “You’ll just have to do it again once she finishes changing,” Lexa points out with a grumble.

“Figured you wouldn’t like having to clean up urine or fecal matter off your rug if she has a harsh reaction to the transformation.” Nann smirks back, getting a disgusted look from Lexa. Perceiving movement from the girl, Heda and Nann both stand over her. Pulling the fur away to watch as Clarke shrinks in size. Quickly going back in years before their very eyes.

“NANN!” Lexa hisses, “How much did you give her?!”

Shrugging she whispers back, “the normal amount.”

“Then why does she look 3 summers old!?” Lexa whispers in frustration.

With a deadpan glare Nann stares at the deep green eyes, “The girl looked like a child when she was 18 summers, what do you expect?” Rolling her eyes at the dumbfounded Lexa.

“She’s so small…” the brunette says reverently as she bends down to look at her. Gently pealing back the diaper to thankfully find it dry. Lexa delicately picks the tiny girl up and cradles her in her strong arms.

Nann quickly picks the towel off the floor and places it over the girl in Lexa’s arms. “Trust me,” She mutters to a confused Lexa. “Little one’s pee when they are cold,” she whispers. Eyes widen as Lexa holds Clarke quickly straight out and away from her. The blond head bobbing to the side in her sleep. Snickering Nann picks up the towel from the floor again. Standing up she finally gets a good look at the blondes’ backside. Humming and shaking her head. She gives an amused glance at Lexa, “Belt huh?” Quickly wrapping the young thing in a towel and placing her back in Lexa’s arms.

“What? She pissed me off!” Lexa grumbles under breath, turning and walking with Nann to the girl’s room. “I had to sit in that stupid stairwell for 3 days. Getting no sleep and arguing with those egotistical clan leaders all night for this one. Only for her to run away. Forcing me to chase after her. For hours and hours through the woods. Just to hall her back.” Laughing Nann pushes the brick and opens the door. Walking to the closet, Lexa hums appreciatively to the old woman. Seeing she already transformed the room for her. Grabbing a little diaper and a footie pajama quickly off a hanger. She strolls into what has now become Clarke’s bedroom. Laying the tiny thing down on the soft rug, she untucks the towel. Ensuring it is still underneath the little blonde she quickly diapers her. Then begins to work each foot and arm through the little pajamas. Picking her up Lexa almost dies from the sight. ‘She’s so freaking adorable.’ Sucking her thumb as she sleeps, Clarke is dressed in a soft pink patterned sleeper. Zipped all the way up from her little foot to her neck. On the rump, between rows of frilly ruffles is a huge heart with ‘lil sweet cheeks’ stitched inside of it. Nann has turned on the night light and is in the process of winding up the lullaby music box. Glancing over Lexa worries, “can I leave her here alone the first night?”

Nann smirks at the instant change, “would you rather have the nightlight and music box in your quarters, Heda?” Blanching she walks over and gently places the tiny thing in the crib. Pulling up the side as she drapes a delicately knit blanket over her. With a finger to her lips she strolls into the closet and closely examines each stuffed animal. With a smirk, she grabs a soft pauna, looking a lot less fierce. ‘Actually quite adorable in this state,’ she thinks to herself as she walks back over. Leaning over the rail she tucks it delicately under the girl’s arm. Instantly Clarke rolls into it and rests her cheek on it, continuing to suck her thumb. “Come Heda, you need your sleep too,” Nann smiles, as she leads Lexa away from the crib. Quietly closing the door behind her and moving the clothes back to hide the entrance. Lexa takes extra care to close the walk-in closet’s door. Using the same delicate treatment in the hallway before she freezes.

“What if she wakes and I don’t hear her?” she frets suddenly spinning to Nann.

Chuckling she continues to guide the brunette down the hall and to her bed. Handing her the tea at her nightstand. “That elixir will have her sleeping until late afternoon tomorrow. You should be long awake before then.” Nann says with a chuckle. “I will make certain of it.” Kissing the girl on the head and strolling to grab her book.

“How did you do this so many times komfoni?” Lexa asks,shaking her head in disbelief.

The elder laughs and hands the brunette her book, “Why do you think I have so many wrinkles and grey hair, child?” Getting an eye roll and a groan from Lexa. Nann sits down on the bed and pats the brunette’s knee. “It is always worth it in the end, my dear.” Stroking the side of the tanned face as the brunette leans into her hand.

“Promise?” Lexa whispers.

“Always.” Nann replies kissing her forehead and reaching back to tug more furs over the brunette. Then turns to gather the clothes and dishes around the room. Collecting the filthy clothes in the basket as she sees them on the floor. Reaching the tray with the empty bottle, the wrinkled hands places them silently on top of the pile. Looking up she sees Lexa already sound asleep. Empty cup on the nightstand. Book opened in her lap. Chuckling quietly, she gathers the empty cup. Soundlessly places the book on the nightstand and blows out all the lights. Then silently leaves, closing the door and nodding to the guards as she passes like always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote and rewrote this one three times now. Translations and stuff at the end of the chapter =)

The sun was already up by the time Lexa finally opened her eyes. Blearily seeing a cup of tea in front of her face. Scooting up quickly in panic, she glances around. “Jok! What time is it?!” The ratty haired brunette groggily mumbles rubbing her eyes to try and wake up faster.

A low chuckle is heard and a green eye peaks open to glare at Nann. “Chil yu au (calm down) child, it is only 8am.”

Lexa takes the tea gratefully, still glaring at Nann. “Figured you could use the extra rest considering you hadn’t slept for 72 hours.” The older woman lightly reprimands with a pointed look.

“I missed training!” Lexa grumbles in between sips, eyes still closed.

“You can’t take care of a goufa, if you don’t take care of yourself first.” The old woman smiles at the disheveled Commander. “And it will be there tomorrow.”

As the words start registering in her brain her eyes spring open and she sits up. “Clarke…” She gasps as she rushes out of bed and down the hall.

Nann grabs the tea mug so it would not spill. “Is still sleeping, I’ve already checked on her this morning,” Nann smiles as she guides Heda back to bed. “And changed a dirty diaper for you as well…” She smirks as she hands Lexa her tea.

Receiving a disgusted face and a groan, “Not so early in the morning Komfoni!”

Chuckling she attempts to tame the raging brown mane of her Heda’s. “How about I run you a bath to wake you up and tame this mop of yours.” Lexa hums out her approval to the idea as she continues to sip her tea. This was the worst part of the no sleep process. Waking up the first time after you finally got to sleep. It always felt like trying to rise out of a hazy sticky fog. No matter how many times she did this. Through the wars, battles, hunts, and countless patrols. It always felt the same. Sure, being a night blood helped. She needed less sleep and recovered faster than most. Lexa did not even want to think about what this felt like for those unlucky ones without night blood. Then again, few people without night blood were able to stay up past a single night or two. While Heda was famous for it, even more so Lexa.

As Nann attempted to rouse the commander, the tower was already bustling with excitement. Seeing the senior handmaiden to Heda with baby clothing, diapers and supplies alerted the staff. A new orphan must have been dropped off at the tower in the night. One that Heda insisted on caring for herself. Having an orphanage along several levels of the Tower meant that while it was not an everyday experience. It was common for children from all clans to be brought here for one reason or another. Children always brought such joy to Polis. It lightened up the mood regardless of what war or what trouble was brewing. That was why Lexa had implemented the orphanage in Heda’s tower in the first place. Even the most fearless warriors could not help but be pulled into a game when asked. Or holding a fussy baby till they fell asleep. It was encouraged, at least by their Heda. She knew that while they are small, these children are the collations future. No matter where they come from, or what life has seemed to hand them. While the personnel gossiped various speculations, Lexa was at last starting to come around. The bath was just what Lexa needed to finally liven up and shake off that fog of sleep. Discussing with Nann various materials she expected to need with Clarke in the coming days. She found out her komfoni had already anticipated all of them and already brought them up. Nann also notified Lexa about how several other handmaidens had seen her carting up these said items. Therefore, the tower appears to now be humming with excitement about a new orphan who must have been dropped off in the middle night. One that Heda insisted on caring for herself. The corner of the brunettes’ mouth quirks up at the news, as she comes out of her closet dressed as Heda. Allowing Nann to do her braids to get it out of her face. She had made sure to leave off her armor today, not wanting to scare or hurt the tiny thing. Slipping on one of her regular comfortable leggings and a warm tunic. Taking a quick peek at the blonde when she was finally done getting ready. Seeing the blonde softly snoring in her crib calms her heart a bit. Next, Lexa makes her way to her room so she can eat breakfast and look through clan reports. Checking carefully each clan’s winter supplies for the coming snowfall as she reads. Composing a quick letter to Indra to check in on the Skaikru for their winter preparations. Lexa had been working hard to gain back their trust back after the mountain. Offering fisa’s after the mountain, meat and vegetables for their food stores and furs for the coming winter. Despite some initial push back and a few naysayers, it looked to be going well. No one had killed each other yet, so Lexa considered it a win so far. Plus, it was often common nowadays for the Trikru and Skaikru to be seen in each other’s camp. It also seemed that tasking Oktavia and Linkoln to help bridge the gap between the Skaikru and grounders was a good choice. With Oktavia and Indra already being so close, the three really worked well together.

Finally, Heda finishes her last response regarding a misunderstanding of hunting lines between two neighboring clans. Walking to her balcony she looks at the sun, estimating it to be around 10 – 10:30am. Stretching as she makes her way over to the tray Nann left for Clarke. Smiling while replacing the lid she decides to read in Clarke’s room. ‘At least till the girl wakes,’ she rationalizes. Retrieving her book, she meanders down the hallway while turning pages. Pushing the brick, she quietly opens the hallway entrance and tiptoes in. Gently sealing the outside entrance and repeating the process till she is in the tiny girl’s room. Seeing the rocking chair, she had requested that morning already set up and ready to go. Looks just like the one in her quarters, soft and fluffy instead of just hardwood. Seeing the candle under the nightlight has burned down, she soundlessly replaces it and blows out the old one. Setting her book down by the chair, she walks back to the mural. Making sure to leave the closet doors open so she can hear Clarke. Meticulously she explores each painted figure up close. She had not had a chance to really look at them up close in quite a while. Clarke had already painted so much more already. Since the girl had first started the painting Lexa had only managed quick glimpses of it as she was passing by. Humming in amazement as she looks. Quickly deducing that Clarke unquestionably had a gift. Every brush stroke is seamless. Connecting and forming all the countless illustrations before her. The shadowing and highlighting that Clarke has so painstakingly added are incredible. Making the illustrations emerge as lifelike entities. As if Lexa could be walking through the grassy hill of flowers, or up to the waterfall. Sure, there are still some areas she can tell Clarke needs to finish. Observing pencil marks, and an unpainted top corner. But what the blonde has already managed to do is absolutely breathtaking. Whist looking around the brunette habitually starts to pick up things. Tidying up painting supplies and folding the tarps. Spotting an empty wooden crate in the corner, she decides to put it to use. Gathering all the various paints and organizing them into it. Quickly running out of space she notices several more across the room and gets an idea. Moving them all to the center of the room she sets out on categorizing the materials and crates. One filled with tarps, another with brushes or rollers. Without a sound Lexa continues the busy work. Gradually uncluttering the floor, bit by bit as she waits. 

Clarke feels weird when she begins to stir. And tired. So very, very tired. Like an unnatural, ‘I could fall back asleep for another week straight’ kind of tired. ‘What the fuck did Lexa put in my drink last night?’ she wonders frustrated. Feeling weighed down, like every part of her body is now tied down with weights or something. Deciding the ones on her eyelids must be ludicrously huge. Since she has been working to open them for a steady two hours now. Falling in and out of sleep quite a few times in the middle of attempts. At one point, she is fuzzily aware of someone coming in the room and a strange smell. When she wakes back up the smell is gone though so she overlooks it. Now focusing on struggling to move any part of her body. Having totally given up on her stupid eyes by this point. Finding herself wiggling fingers when she was aiming for an entire arm. Groaning she startles in surprise, hearing the noise aloud. ‘Well at least that works,’ Clarke thinks irritably. Hearing quick footsteps enter the room towards her and arms pick her up. Really big arms. ‘Well great, that bitch drugged me and sold me to a giant. Wonderful, just wonderful?’ Clarke privately gripes. Finding her brain still too sluggish to keep up with her inner debate she gives it up. Letting her body stay limp, as if she had any choice in the matter. Feeling herself being moved has the blonde internally screaming at herself to open her damn eyes. With each step she feels the giant take, her panic increases.

After hearing Clarke moan, Lexa of course rushed into her room. At last finding the blonde beginning to stir. Tenderly picking up the small groggy thing in her arms. Briefly checking the diaper over the girl’s pajamas with one of her hands. ‘It doesn’t feel too mushy or anything. And she does not smell like poop. So that is a plus.’ Lexa considers as she continues cradling the toddler. Eventually opting to rock the little one by the fireplace in Heda’s quarters. Retrieving her book, she leisurely heads that way. Cuddly puana toy tightly clutched under the mini arm, still devotedly sucking her thumb. Right about the time the two are walking into the bathroom Clarke is finally able to pop open her eyes. Inducing a loud horrified shriek at what she sees. The sudden piercing cry surprises Lexa so much she nearly drops the poor blonde. Managing to catch her just before hitting the floor. Unfortunately, this does nothing whatsoever in calming the girl. Who is now screaming her head off. Provoking Lexa to hold the child straight out from her to try and vainly get away from the sound.

Reaching the doorway to her quarters at the same time her guards are charging noisily into the front door. Both take in the scene with wide eyes. One though chuckles and walks over to the poor toddler and the flustered Heda. It just so happened that Fei’s houmon ran the orphanage downstairs. The man was well acquainted with upset little ones to say the least. Reaching Heda, he warmly smiles and asks, “May I?” Holding out his big course hands towards the toddler. Appreciatively nodding her head, she thrusts the blonde out to the waiting hands. The other guard and Lexa both look in complete bewilderment as the strikon quiets down almost instantly. Snugly held to the massive robust chest so Clarke can hear his heartbeat. Swaying smoothing back and forth as he walks and hums to the hiccuping thing. “Chil yu au, strikon. En’s ku, yu sou klin,” The 7-foot-tall guard hums lovingly as he rocks and walks the room. Smirking back at the dumbfounded faces Fei explains. “It’s pretty scary for little ones to wake up in a new unfamiliar place. We see this a lot downstairs when they first arrive.” Still swaying with Clarke across the room, coming to a stop in front of Heda. When the girl calms, He turns her around. Facing her out so she can see the room around her. The blonde confusedly glances to Heda and back up to the strange dude holding her a couple times. Before finally shooting Lexa a ‘who the fuck is this?’ look.

Triggering a very indelicate snort of laughter from the Commander. That she quickly attempts to muffle by clearing her throat. “Yes, I am sure it would be.” Heda regally affirms. Grateful the other guard wasn’t able to see Clarke’s face just then. The toddler holds her arms out to go back to Lexa. Aiming a ‘don’t fucking touch me’ look back at the big burly man as she is transferred arms.

Fei chuckles at the girl, “I can see why you allowed her to stay. She does seem rather attached to you.” Making sure to turn the expressive toddler towards her chest. Not wanting any of these faces to tip off the guards to who the toddler really is. “What’s her name?” Fei questions running his fingers through the blond silky hair.

“Cl” the blonde begins to retort before Heda interrupts her.

“Kaia, her name is Kaia. At least that is what was pinned to her shirt.” Thankfully all the men seemed to hear clearly was the ‘ch’ sound from the little mouth muffled in her shirt. The ‘la’ she knew followed seemed to be lost, thankfully.

“Hmm… that is a pretty name. Of course, you could always change it if you want to Heda. She seems young enough. Though I would advise not asking a child this young for suggestions…” Fei laughs out. “We have one downstairs that now wants to be called meatball. We are still trying to convince him otherwise.” 

Laughing with Fei openly, she says she will consider it. When the blonde’s tummy rumbles angrily Lexa grins, “It sounds like somebody might be hungry.” Turning and walking to the table with the breakfast tray waiting for Clarke. “Thank you, Fei, you have no idea how glad I am that you are on duty this morning.” The brunette chuckles over her shoulder.

“Anytime, Heda. I am happy to help.” Fei bows as the two guards go back to their post in front of her door. As they walk, Heda notices their conversation with a grin.

“Meatball, really?” the other guard whispers to Fei.

“Apparently it’s his favorite food,” He chuckles faintly with a shrug.

“I say let him go for it, think of how great of a warrior he would be with that name!” the other guard quietly laughs back.

“Fei, tell the strikon Heda says no to meatball,” The Commander austerely commands with a smirk.

“Muchof, Heda,” Fei laughs. “Maybe this will help persuade him.” With a nod in reply, Lexa sits in the chair with Clarke in her lap pulling the tray closer to them.

The second the door closes, the blonde turns in her lap and glares at her. “What the ever-loving fuck Lexa?” Clarke hisses at the brunette. Coming out of the three-year-old mouth though, it ends up sounding like: “wat fee eva’wovings fwuck Wexa.” Lexa is almost crying, she is laughing so hard. Now scowling irately, the blonde cries out, “eft’s nots funnies Wexa!”

Another snort escapes from the tan mouth before she looks down at the fuming little thing. Wiping tears from her eyes she chuckles out, “Sorry Clarke, but you really are quite adorable like this.” The glowering blue eyes bore holes into the green amused ones. “Would you like to continue this adorable little tirade or eat your breakfast?” Clarke grumbles with an adorable squeaky tone that Lexa is certain are more crosswords directed at her. Though she sees a nod from the blonde at the same time. “You are lucky you are so cute, otherwise I would have pulled you over my knee for breaking the first rule and the third for that matter.” She reprimands the girl as she stirs the oatmeal and berries up.

“Yous bwoke fee seconds,” Clarke pouts crossing her arms for the full effect.

“I didn’t lie to you, now did I?” Lexa smirks not missing a beat receiving a frown in response. “Plus, would you rather them know who you truly were? The great Wanheda being rocked to sleep with her stuffie pauna?”

With a ‘humph’ the girl shakes her head no then mutters with a full mouth. “Pauwee.”

Puzzled, the brunette looks down for an explanation, “Pawee?”

“Hims name is Paulie.” Clarke quietly says as clearly as she can.

Smirking now as she feeds the little thing, “You named him?” 

“Everyones deservesed a names Heda!” Clarke snaps indignantly.

Scooping another bite in the mouth with a laugh, “very well then, Paulie the Puana it is.”

“Whys Kaia?” the blonde asks curiously as she munches on a strawberry.

“First name I could think of that started with that “Kh” sound you made.” Lexa hums back as she gives another strawberry to her.

“Ohs…” Clarke retorts back.

“Would you like me to change it?” Lexa asks with a blueberry in her hand this time. Getting a shrug as the girl examines the blueberry and pops it in her mouth. Humming in appreciation as she tastes it for the first time. Smiling she hands another to the girl.

“Ands anys pawticulawrs weasons whys I is a toddwers?” Clarke retorts angrily.

“Well to be fair, you are supposed to be a 5 or 6-year-old. Apparently, you are either quite small for your age. Or, this is just another way the elixir seems to affect you differently.”

Whirling her head around to look at Lexa quickly Clarke sputters, “aa… aa… anoffher?”

Still handing the girl various fruit for her to eat, Heda explains, “mmhmm… most gona’s regress with their memories intact, allowed to work through their healing as a child. You seem to intermix your adult self within this… well… three-year-old behavior, at times.” When she gets a confused look, she gives an example, “Like your speaking, very much in adult language but your speech is still very much in three-year-old tongue. The two tend to intermix with you for some reason.” Observing Clarke’s face as she digests this information, “I believe that might be why it was so comforting to you when my guard Fei, treated you as a normal upset three-year-old.” 

Clarke looks at Heda with a surprised look of realization at this notification. ‘I am stuck as a three-year-old now?’ Clarke ponders thunderstruck, not quite believing it. Pushing off from Lexa’s lap the little thing quickly unzips her pajamas to look down at herself. Seeing a flat chest and a typical toddler body, her lip begins to quiver. “No!” the girl cries out in desperation. “No, No, No NOOOO!” Clarke wails as she flings off her pajamas and quickly moves her hands over the weird body in shock.

“I know this might be quite a shock to you Clarke. But you will not be like this forever. This is only temporary as we work through your trauma. It’s been discovered that momentary age regression helps dramatically reduce the impact of trauma while working through the healing process.” Lexa explains in a rush trying to calm the girl down. The clarification though, seems to be ignored as the girl quickly works herself up to all out hysterics. Sighing Heda swiftly swoops the distraught preschooler up in her arms, just as she saw Fei do. Taking care to tuck Paulie under Clarke’s tiny arm, the brunette rocks her softly back and forth across the room. Mimicking the movement, she saw her guard do. Comfortingly rubbing the delicately soft skin on the girls back while softly humming the lullaby as she moves. Seeing the door open Lexa turns to see who it is. Finding Nann walking in. The elder has something behind her back in attempts to hide it from view. The smile she walks in with quickly starts to fall when she takes in the hiccupping, tearful Clarke. Dressed in only a diaper as Lexa struggles to console her. Looking around Nann observes little pajamas strewn across the floor. A chair by the table being turned over backwards, and a couple of blueberries rolling off the table and onto the floor. Subsequently the elder glances up in question to the brunette. “We are having a bit of a rough morning,” Lexa attempts to explain as she walks to the armchair to continue her rocking. Nann follows behind her and sits on the fireplace. As Lexa turns the chair to face her, she sees what looks to be a lumpy burlap sack wrapped up tight with some twine. Cocking her eyebrow Heda looks up to Nann.

The wrinkled kind face just smirks and hums out to Clarke. “Your Nanna komfoni has a present for you little one.”

The blonde head whips around to find Nann, “Pwesents?” Scrambling to reposition herself on Lexa’s lap.

Smiling as she walks the present over to sit in Lexa’s and now Clarke’s lap. When the senior handmaiden sits the lumpy package on her lap though, Clarke just sits there. ‘Umm… she gave me a burlap sack…?’ Clarke wonders puzzled. Glancing back at Lexa she whispers, “Whats ifs ets?”

Shaking with laughter the brunette whispers back, “I don’t know you have to open it first.” Turning back, she examines the package and the neat bow on top. Pulling both ends, the girl unravels the twine and the sack falls open. A little blanket is revealed and Lexa smiles knowing what it is. Mouthing a thank you to Nann who just winks in reply. The child sized blanket is quilted together in various shades of light pink. A thin silky border of the coveted fabric frames the squares perfectly in a darker rosy pink tint. Clarke gasps as she touches the blanket. Quickly pulling the comfort object on her the package falls to the floor and reveals a couple of pajamas in various shades of pastels.

“Had some extra left over, figured might as well. No one else is small enough.” Nann chuckles as an amazed Lexa looks at her.

Clarke, busy hugging the blanket, peers down and pushes off Heda’s lap. Toddling over with the blanket tightly in her hand and paulie still tucked under her arm. An excited squeal erupts when she figures out what else is in the gift. Promptly setting both items in her hand down and begins to work on the first pajama stacked on top. “I think she likes it.” Lexa laughs watching the toddler try and dress herself. Huffing when she gets stuck in an arm hole and giving a pathetic whine. Chuckling Lexa pulls her back on her lap and untangles her and zips up the fabric. Reaching down she grabs Paulie and the blanket for the outstretched hands in her lap. “What do you say to your Nanna komfoni?” She whispers in the girl’s ear.

Leaving the two items in Lexa laps she bolts to Nann. “Fanks yous, fanks yous, fanks yous!” She excitedly shouts, giving the elder a huge hug. Clarke could not tell you why that blankey gave her so much joy and reassurance. It was just an inanimate object. Logically it made no sense to her. Yet, she was desperate for anything that could comfort and calm the constant ache inside her. For some reason this fabric did that, even if just for a little bit. And truthfully, she knew she could use all the help she could get. So, she fully embraced it, no matter how unusual it seemed to her.

What Clarke didn’t know was just how familiar Lexa herself was to this concept. Her Aunt had unknowingly made Lexa a comfort object for her after her mother passed. Having her make a baby blanket with various pieces of her mother’s clothing. Just big enough to swaddle her in as a young babe or carry around in her hand. After Lexa’s father died, the blanket was enlarged to the size of a crib blanket with pieces of his clothes. When Aunt Andrea was assassinated Nann herself had expanded it to a twin sized quilt incorporating Heda Andrea’s clothes. Surprising the young night blood by putting it on her bed one day while she was training. Ultimately in hopes she would be able to stay in her own bed at night to pacify Titus. To anyone else it would just look like a normal quilt. To Lexa though, it was one of her most prized possessions. Pieces of her heart stitched together neatly to hold on to when nothing else remained. After Costia, she was so distraught she never even noticed the quilt missing. Until she walked in from another screaming match clan meeting and found it neatly spread across her huge bed. Now encompassing the entire vast mattress with her beloved’s clothes. Nann never said a word, and Lexa never mentioned it. Neither woman needed to. It did not escape the notice of her komfoni though, that Heda began sleeping sounder through the night. The screams and cries in the middle of the night pacified without massive doses of Nykos’ herbal sedative. So, with each stitch the senior handmaiden prayed a silent prayer in hopes it would achieve the same result in the blonde. Willing to do just about anything not only because her people owed so much too this girl for slaying the mountain. But also, simply to return the joyful spirit she was rewarded tiny glimpses of. Catching those familiar green eyes her wrinkled brown shine optimistically as she watches Lexa feed the rest of Clarke’s breakfast to her. As they are on the last bite, they are interrupted by a commotion outside Heda’s door and a swift knock at her door. Glancing back at Nann, the elder takes her place with the girl as Lexa goes to see what the fuss is about.

“Heda, Boudalankru en Ouskejonkru bandrona requests an audience,” Fei explains the minute she opens the door.

Beginning to hear the arguing outside the throne room escalade. “Did they happen to scream out what this is regarding?” Heda inquires as she looks toward the throne room doors.

“Hashta kof op spikon,” Fei whispers to her quickly.

With a sigh Heda nods indicating she will be there in a moment. She turns and moves to her closet to don her armor and traditional Heda gear for the meeting. Coming back in the room, Clarke freezes seeing the commander for the first time since the mountain in all her glory. “Nann, take Clarke to her room to play for a bit while I take care of this. I will be there as soon as I can.” Lexa assures with a kiss to the side of her Komfoni’s face.

The instant the blonde hears confirmation that Lexa is leaving an unusual panic engulfs her. She does not have the faintest idea as to why but it’s strong. Toppling over any rational thought as it roughly crashes into her. Thrusting the plate away strongly it clatters to the floor as she tries to rush to Lexa to prevent her from leaving. Ringing out a wailing sob as she feels Nann’s arms catch her before she can grasp on to her. Eyebrows jump upwards towards the brown tresses in worry at the display not having any idea where this could be coming from. “Do not worry child, the goufa will be fine. Don’t let these tears fool you, she’ll stop them the minute you walk out of the door.” Nann promises as she holds the wailing thrashing toddler. Well acquainted with separation anxiety in young ones by now.

“Sunshine, I will be back as soon as I can okay. You be good for nanna komfoni while I am gone.” Lexa instructs as she kisses the wet cheeks and ruffles the blond hair. Quickly striding out of the room to the throne room where she has been beckoned.

Sure enough, the minute Lexa leaves Clarke stops thrashing and screaming. Wiggling to get down, Nann obliges and sets the tiny thing down. She toddles a couple of steps towards the door and just stops. Forlornly looking at the door she whispers through sniffles, “Heda wefteds mes agains.” She whimpers defeatedly with a pout. Stares at the door as if expecting something to magically appear.

Pulling the girl into her lap the old woman rocks her, “Hey now… she will be back yongon, mama Heda always comes back.” Humming Heda’s lullaby as she rocks till, she feels the little thing relax against her. “I think I know what will cheer you up!” Nann smiles as she scoops up the girl in her arms and makes her way down to the kitchens.

Walking out of her chambers she finds Fei waiting to escort her to the two bickering men in the hallway. Whom both have been instructed to wait until they are escorted into the throne room. Having overheard the commotion from the young child, he tries to reassure his obviously worried Heda. “Don’t worry Heda, I have a couple of little one’s downstairs who do that with me too. They grow out of it eventually.”

With a nod of thanks to Fei she tries to shove the worry out of her mind and channel the might of Heda for the coming dispute. Regally sitting in her throne, she closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Outstretching her fingers on the wooden branches on her throne chair arms. Then nods her head in signal to let the men in as she quickly opens her eyes. Heda mask fully in place as the men stride in with frustration and anger clearly written all over their faces. Lexa had been in audience for hours now with the two furious clan leaders. Insisting that one stole the other’s trade supplies from their unmarked route. Going back and forth cooling tempers and listening to complaints. Finally, she was at the point where she had both leaders clearly mark out their trade routes on the map on the desk. Insisting she would be able to make copies by the time they leave Polis. This seemed to alleviate some of the tension. Also ensuring she will send troops to convey the area of the breached supplies to guard the route. Searching for clues and monitoring for any known thieves patrolling the area in the process. They had just finished with the broadleaf clan’s route on the official Heda map. Now the other clan leader was in the middle of his meticulous marking of the route that passed through broadleaf territory. When the door flies open, furious at the interruption Heda whirls around ready to scream. Only for her heart to be caught in her throat. The look on Fei’s face is animatedly distraught. Knowing he was the only guard allowed near Clarke her heart almost stops beating.

“Heda… I am sorry for the interruptions. It’s your yongon. I am afraid Nann insisted.”

With a worried face she quickly concludes the meeting for the day, offering to pick it back up tomorrow. Seeing the look of exasperation clearly etched on the man’s face at the announcement. She allows the clan leader to remain in the throne room for the rest of the afternoon to finish his route, if he so desired. Who nods his approval at the suggestion and goes back to his task of mapping. The other leader satisfied with being down for the day earlier than planned simply leaves the room to go back to his temporary quarters in the tower. Heda however spins and runs back to her bedchambers.

The second they are out of earshot and the door closes questions are flying out of her mouth. “What happened? Is she hurt? Is she all right?” Fei not having a chance to say anything before they reach the bathroom door. Where he knows he cannot go. That hall leads to the sacred Heda quarters, where Heda’s family resides. None but Heda herself and her family are allowed down that hall. It was a decree passed by Lexa’s aunt long ago to protect the secret entrance. She races past as the door slams closed behind her. Punching the secret handle on the wall, Lexa flies through the door.

Finding Nann wringing her hands, “I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting Leska but I’ve tried everything…” She gloomily explains nodding to the thing sobbing face down on the floor. Whipping her head to look over the small blonde limply crying into the floor despondently. “She’s been like that for hours Heda. I cannot get her to move, talk or even eat. She left her ice cream untouched the minute she walked through the doors to her room.” Nodding to the now melted cup in the corner.

Panicked at the news Lexa dashes to the girl’s side and scoops her up. Checking every part of the girl for injury, or bruises. Any sign to what is going on. “Hey… honey bear, mama Heda is here.” Lexa hums she lilts the lullaby that always seems to work. Mouthing the word ‘blanket’ to Nann. She watches the elder hurry off to Heda’s chambers. Coming back in the room with the soft silky blankie and even the stuffed pauna as well. Seeing Nann had changed the girl from her pajamas into one of the strikon outfits. She assumes Nann must have taken her down to the kitchens to let her help make the now melted ice cream. Remembering when her komfoni used to do the same with her. Thinking fast she strips the girl down to her diaper and wraps her up in the blankie. Letting her skin feel the softness and warmth that always calmed the girl. Putting Paulie the pauna in her arms. She watches the girl immediately latch on. Thumb going straight to her mouth right after. Looking up she sees the unfinished portion of Clarke’s mural and it hits her. “Oh, oh, oh…” Lexa hums as she rocks the crying thing to her chest.

“I… I… ca… can’t… painteds…” The girl blubbers out in a whine.

“Well, why not?” She hums to the curled thing in her lap.

“I… I… I’m toooo littttllleeee” Clarke wails into her shirt. “ifts… ifts… alls I had… hads… weft…” the girl sobs.

“Left of what baby?” Lexa hums as she brushes the hair out of the girl’s face.

“Dadddddddyyyyy,” The girl wails in grief soaking Heda’s shirt.

‘Daddy?’ Lexa thinks. ‘Clarke’s dad.’ Picking her girl up she walks to the little back bedroom softly rocking her. “You must miss him a lot huh?” Lexa hums as she adjusts the blanket over the girl curled into her chest. Smiling when she sees Nann turn on the night light and wind the music box.

Clarke sniffles and nods into Paulie. “Mommy floated hims. I saws hims go.” The blonde whimpers as more tears spill down her face.

It takes everything in Lexa to keep from reeling at the words. She had heard from the skaikru what floating meant. How they would just suck out people into deep space without any oxygen to breathe. Suffocating as they float aimlessly away from those they love. Horrified that Clarke had to witness this happen. Even more so that Abby had been the one to do this. Not because she could not believe the woman could do such a thing. She was Heda, she knew full and well what hard things you had to do in leadership positions. For Clarke though, this is heartbreaking to think about. How betrayed she must feel from the only family she had left in this world. So, she just holds the grieving girl. Wondering all the while if she even had time to truly grieve before they sent her down to this earth. If she ever truly had time to stop and let herself be sad before the mountain occurred. All wrapped up in the drama and pain that comes with this world of theirs now. Tears still pouring down her cheeks as Lexa kisses her head.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” She whispers over Clarke. “Heda is so, so, SO sorry you had to go through that baby.” She continues rubbing the tiny back heaving with sobs. “Your mama Heda is here now baby, you can let it all out.” Softly whispering to the girl as she cries herself to sleep in Heda’s arms.

As she goes to gently place her into her crib to sleep the girl frantically grabs her shirt and whimpers, “no weaves!”

So, sighing she goes back to the rocking chair. She is brought her lunch in the little room by Nann. Still rocking the now sound asleep Clarke. Holding on tight to her shirt with one hand. The other around paulie as she sucks her thumb. “She refuses to let me out of her sight it seems,” Lexa whispers to the old woman’s questioning look.

Smirking and nodding as she looks down at the sight. “Yes, she had quite a hard time when you went to your meeting. She kept repeating ‘Heda left me again.’ Over and over and over again till I mentioned chocolate milk.” Nann explains chuckling quietly at the chocolate milk part.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, “again? I haven’t…” Lexa begins to question before she stops and gasps. “The mountain…” She whispers and whips her head around to Nann. “You don’t think she remembers do you?” 

The komfoni hums in acknowledgement, “It would seem so…” Watching as the elder is deep in thought, “This is pretty common for kids her age though. Even you did it with your Aunt around her age. However, I have to admit that even I have never seen it this bad before.”

Looking down at the girl guiltily and the white knuckled grip on her shirt. “You think it made it worse?” 

Moving her head side to side in a ‘maybe’ gesture as the old komfoni deliberates to herself. “Perhaps… Perhaps not… One thing is for certain though my dear. There was obviously a wound already inside her before she transformed for it to escalate to this extent.”

Looking at her Nann mystified at this suggestion, “But Komfoni, that doesn’t make since. She hates me for that. And she obviously didn’t need my help anyway…” Lexa tries to explain.

Softly chuckling she puts her hand over the tanned cheek. “My child, in order for someone to truly hate someone they would first have to love them,” Nann divulges with a knowing smile to the utterly confused brunette. Without another word she informs Lexa she will have Clarke’s snack ready when she wakes up and kisses her forehead before leaving.

Leisurely Lexa eats while she thinks over what Nann said. ‘That makes no sense, she said she wasn’t ready,’ She argues silently. ‘Plus she was so mad, she couldn’t, right?’ She questions to herself. She silently debates for and against the argument the entire time she rocks the girl. Heda is so occupied in her inner debate she doesn’t notice young blue eyes watching her. Looking up at Lexa’s furrowed brow wondering what that meant. Reaching her hand up she pushed the crinkle in the middle of Lexa’s head. Laughing as she feels the little finger, she kissed the top of the blonde head. “Well hello there sunshine,” Lexa hums.

“Yous sad?” Clarke questions as she runs her finger over the now invisible crinkle.

“Nope, just thinking.” Lexa grins back at the puzzled look on the blonde face.

“Bouts whats?” the girl inquires curiously.

“You,” Lexa smirks back and tickles the little girl. Giggling and squealing with laughter in response. “How about we try some painting?” Lexa proposes to the happy thing in her lap.

The blonde turns around with a pout at the suggestion. “Hedddddaaaaa… I cannnnnnnnnnttttttt!” She whines again trying to get her to understand.

“Well why not little one?” she reasons back. She gets a furious face and the girl thrusts out her hands to Lexa. As if to say, ‘what the hell do I do with these!?’ Lexa just shrugs, “You never let anything stop you before Clarke. Why start now?”

With a moaning whine Clarke buries into Lexa’s chest. Hearing a faint, “I can’t reeeeachesss iftsss.”

With a smile she continues stroking the girl’s hair, “Well… what if I help?” Lexa suggests.

Feeling a shake of the blond head against her chest. “It’s too hiiiiiggghhh,” she hears in a muffled whine.

“Mmmm… yes I bet everything does seem a lot bigger now huh?” Lexa surmises to the girl. Receiving a nod in reply. “What if I hold you. Would that still be scary then?” Lexa suggests. Slowly Clarke looks up at Lexa questionably. “It’s not scary when I hold you is it?” Heda asks the girl, getting an adamant shake of her head. “So why don’t we try it. If you do not like it, we can stop. Deal?” Slowly Clarke nods and white knuckles Lexa’s shirt in anticipation as they move to the other room. Lexa silently cheers herself for already stripping the girl down. As Lexa is gathering some painting supplies Nann walks in with a snack tray. With a grin the girl sets off to Nann to be fed her snack in Nanns’ lap as she watches Lexa get out the brushes and paints. Dragging in an old worn table from the corner she spreads out the colors and brushes for Clarke to easily ask for. Happy with the setup she turns and finds two wide anxious eyes looking at her as she eats blueberries. Clutching tightly to the blanket and Paulie as she chews. Smiling reassuringly, she kneels in front of her. “We might need to leave blankie and Paulie here with Nanna Komfoni while we paint,” Lexa suggests getting a furious look from the blue-eyed blonde. “Well, do you want to get paint on them?” She asks the pouting girl, getting a shake of her head.

Sadly, releasing each as Lexa picks her up. Looking back at them over forlornly sitting in Nann’s lap. “Don’t worry child, they will sit right here with me and watch you paint with your mama Heda.” The elder assures, sitting up Paulie in her lap as if the monkey could see and doing the same to the blanket. Making Clarke roll her eyes and laugh.

Clarke is hesitant at first, shaky with fear unable to paint. Not used to facing out from Heda’s. Sitting with her diapered bottom on Lexa’s chest with Heda’s strong arms wrapped around her waist. Clarke is then leaned over to the wall allowing her enough height to the spot she wanted to get to. She feels vulnerable and unsafe like this though. The position is new and weird. Sensing what the girl needs, Lexa takes one of the arms she had wrapped around the girl’s waist. Placing it flat on the girl’s tiny chest to ground her. Running her fingers back and forth to comfort the girl as she feels Clarke move finally. At last a little more comfortable to reach out her hand and try to paint with her tiny hands. The first stroke is all it takes for the girl to get lost. Rolling her eyes, Lexa steels herself to get comfortable knowing she is going to be there for a while. ‘At least I ended up getting a workout in today,’ Lexa considers with a smirk. Honestly Heda was worried that Clarke’s tiny hands might not have enough motor coordination to paint like she once did. Sure, she would have the knowledge, but would the tiny body agree with her to follow like it once did. Nothing in this process was simply with Clarke it seemed. Watching now though she is amazed. No one would ever believe her if she told them a three-year-old painted this. Not in a million years. But here they were.

When she spots Clarke’s arms starting to shake, she gently lets her down with a chuckle. “I think someone needs a break.” Clarke resists at first. Honestly, Lexa would be worried if the blonde didn’t at this point.

“Nooooooooo…. Heddddaaaaaa!” Clarke whines out in protest stomping her little feet for emphasis.

“I think paulie and blankie are missing you,” Lexa whispers in her tiny ear hoping to avoid a tantrum. With a little gasp she is wiggling out of her arms and running to Nann. Holding both up high as the older woman spots the paint covered body running towards them. Chuckling Heda swoops the girl up, “I think we should wash you up first. I’m not sure paulie likes green that much.” Lexa smirks.

“Can I has a bubbles bafs?” Clarke asks against her shirt moping. Chuckling, she looks over at Nann.

“I do think someone deserves a special Nanna bubble bath after being so brave,” the elder says coming up and tickling the girl with her free hand. With a squeal of glee, the blonde celebrates in Heda’s arms as they walk to the bathroom. Rolling her green eyes at how such a tiny thing could be so dramatic. Carefully Nann places blankey and Paulie on the bathroom counter-top to watch Clarke while she is in her bath. The girl delightedly tears her diaper off and runs naked around the bathroom cheering as Nann makes the bath. Lexa having to pull her off the side several times as she tried to climb in. Sitting in the chair by the fire the brunette sings the Trigedasleng numbers song with the wiggly naked blonde in her lap. Pacifying the girl enough for Nann to finish. After what feels like years for Clarke, it is finally ready. Triumphantly shouting when she is finally placed into it. Playing mermaids and fishes in the bubbles as Heda washes her hair. Letting her take breaks to swim with her pretend little mermaids or little fishes as they pass her.

“Was I this difficult?” Lexa murmurs to Nann under her breath, blowing bubbles off her face slung over by the blonde.

Laughing the elder claps Lexa on the back, “More so… drove your Aunt and I up the wall. Andrea was insistent that it meant you would be a good Heda one day. If we didn’t end up strangling you before then.” Nann jokes with an elbow to Lexa’s rib.

The brunette smiles at the memory of the dark-haired woman she misses so much. Everyone thought they were mother and daughter, they looked so alike. The only differences were the eyes. Andrea with brown and Lexa with green. When she looks over and sees Nann with the cup of melted ice cream she turns. “Don’t you dare remix that and present that to her before her bedtime.” Lexa grumbles with a glare.

Nann chuckles and considers for a moment. “What if I mix in her night time sedative from Nyko,” the elder offers.

Rolling her eyes at the woman, she sighs, “I guess….” It takes what Lexa is certain to be a small army to pry the blonde out of the tub. For someone who came from the sky, she is quite certain she must be part fish. Plucking the tiny thing up and wrapping her in a towel. They snuggle by the fire as Lexa brushes through the silky hair. Then she rubs the sweet smelling Heda lotion on the soft little skin. Allowing the girl to run naked around the room while it dries. Diaper and pajamas ready to go in the corner. Though it was starting to emerge just how much the tiny thing loves going bare. Eagerly jumping at the opportunity whenever she is given the chance to. In her mind she wonders when that changed for the blonde. What could have happened that made the older Clarke so embarrassed and ashamed of her body. Was this self-inflicted or socially pressured? She did remember hearing Indra voice the same annoyance about Octavia a couple times. Interrupted from her thoughts as a tiny naked body flies into her lap with a giggle. Paulie and blankie in hand Clarke snuggles into her safe place. Heda running her hands over the soft bare skin. Chuckling as she thought of adult Clarke having an embarrassed panic attack at the prospect of being naked. While being naked appeared to be the one thing that always helped calm the younger Clarke down. Bare and held in Heda’s arms, that always worked. The door opens and Clarke runs unabashedly to greet the visitor. Right before Lexa is about to wrap the girl in her blanket, she notices it is Nann. With a sigh she sits back down and lets the girl go with a roll of her eyes. As the elder walks with two dinner trays to the center table expertly while Clarke dances around her joyfully. Lexa chuckles when she wonders how many times Nann has had to do that over the years to become so adept at balancing those trays around a dancing toddler. When the trays are uncovered Lexa groans and shoots a glare at Nann. All Clarke has on her tray is a bottle of chocolate milk, most likely re-purposed from her earlier ice cream.

Nann laughs and whispers in her ear, “It has more in it than she normally eats at dinner.” With an amused smirk she nods her approval as Clarke cheers. Playing with Nann as Heda eats her dinner. Sneaking bites in every now and then from Heda’s plate. Somehow Nann is able to wrangle the girl into a diaper and her jammies. Of course, they are her favorites. Another pair of the super soft ones Nann gave her this morning. Lexa considers it a miracle all the same. When Clarke sees Lexa get up from the table, she cheers and runs to her. Glad at least the girl seemed to be burning of some of that boundless energy before bed. Heda picks her up and twirls her around. Grabbing the girl’s milk, and her favorite book off the shelf before sitting in their chair by the fireplace.

Nann brings over Paulie and blankey to join. Suckling the milk down eagerly as she snuggles into Heda. Staring into the bright green eyes. When she finishes, she replaces the bottle with her thumb,her last three fingers clutching a corner of the blankey that is laid over her. With Paulie of course under her arm she listens to the Swiss Family Robinson until her eyes start feeling heavy. Right before she falls asleep, she has one last request. Making Lexa chuckle. “No weaves?” the girl sleepily begs around her thumb.

“Sure sweetheart, you can sleep with mama Heda tonight.” She relents, who was she to turn down more snuggles after all. So as the girl falls asleep, she transfers her to Nann’s waiting arms. Letting the old woman get her snuggle fill as she changes into her pajamas. Grabbing her book and placing it by the nightstand. Pulling back the covers and furs and propping up her pillows first before turning to Nann. Finally picking up her girl, she walks back to the bed. Laying on her bed propped up with the girl still asleep on her chest. Making sure blankey is still clutched in her little hand. Paulie tightly wrapped under her arm as she sleeps. Nann carefully pulls the covers over the two as Lexa begins to read. One hand in the book, other on the rump of the covered little blonde.

This is where Nann finds them when she walks in Heda’s nightly tea a couple of hours later. Ever insistent it be a lighter dose since the girl regressed in age. Wanting to be awake and alert just in case. Clarke is still sleeping peacefully on Heda’s chest. Lexa is still reading snug under the covers getting through a couple chapters. The little blonde head peeks out under the firs. An ear of a little brown monkey and the sliver of a pink silky blanket can be seen. Glancing over her book Lexa smiles when she sees who it is.

“I am not sure who loves this more,” Nann whispers with a grin.

Glancing down at the blonde head Lexa smiles, “I think it might be a tie.” Kissing the top of the snoozing head.

Glancing at the book in her hand, “almost through with another one I see,” she hums in approval. She had never met anyone so in love with books than Lexa. Always eager to dive into another, no matter the subject.

“I can’t remember the last time I was able to read so much,” Lexa whispered back contentedly as she began to explain to her Komfoni the latest she discovered from the child psychology book. Already accumulating quite a stack she wanted to get through after this latest one. Chuckling as she listens to her girl excitedly explain each new topic and theory animatedly. She herself had to really like something to truly get into it. She had no idea how the girl was able to dive in unabashedly no matter the subject matter. They sit and chat for a couple more hours as the skim books. Nann eventually goes around to gather the nightly dishes and clothes before bed. Then kissing Lexa goodnight on her forehead and taking the empty tea mug. Chuckling as she makes her way down to her quarters by the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:  
> Skaikru = Sky people  
> Jok = Fuck  
> Chil yu au = Calm down  
> Kmofoni = Grandmother  
> Chil yu au, strikon. En’s ku, yu ste kilr = Calm down, little one. It’s okay, you are safe  
> Strikon = Little one  
> Muchof = Thank you  
> Boudalankru = Rockline people  
> Ouskejonkru =Blue cliff people  
> En = And  
> Bandrona = ambassadors  
> Hashta = regarding  
> Kof op = trade  
> Spikon = disagreements  
> Yongon = Your child 
> 
> Baby Talk Translator:  
> wat fee eva’wovings fwuck Wexa = what the ever-loving fuck Lexa  
> eft’s nots fwunny Wexa = It’s not funny Lexa  
> Yous bwoke fee seconds = you broke the second  
> Pawee = Pualie  
> Hims name is Paulie = His name is Paulie  
> Everyones deseresed a names Heda = Everyone deserves a name Heda  
> Whys Kaia = Why Kaia  
> Ohs = Oh  
> Ands anys pawticulawrs weasons whys I is a toddwers = And any particular reason why I am a toddler  
> Anoffher = another?  
> Pwesents = Presents  
> Whats ifs ets = What is it?  
> Fanks yous = thank you  
> Heda wefteds mes agains – Heda left me again  
> I can’t painteds = I can’t paint  
> Ifts alls I hads weft = Its all I had left  
> Mommy floated hims. I saws him go = Mom floated him. I watched it happen.  
> No weaves = Don’t leave  
> Yous sads? = Are you sad?  
> Bouts whats? = About what?  
> I can’t reaches ifts = I can’t reach it  
> Can I has a bubbles bafs = Can I have a bubble bath


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation and such at the end ;-)

Groaning Lexa opens her eyes to a tiny purple foot in her face. Rolling her bleary eyes she pushes the foot away. She lost count the amount of times she was kicked in the ribs, elbowed or smothered throughout the night. She even tried placing Clarke way on the other side of the California king bed at one point. Only to wake up and about piss herself when she saw that damn gorilla staring back in her face with a snoring Clarke sleeping sideways across her. “Never again,” Lexa grumbles to herself and attempts to go back to sleep. Not even caring what time it was at this point. ‘Next time I’m sneaking that child to her crib once I go to bed and quietly picking her back up once I wake,’ she decides resolutely. She kinda missed the adult Clarke, sure she was a pain in the ass but at least she slept like a normal human being. You know instead of the little blonde leech over here. Smirking as she glances down to the sleeping blonde, “you’re lucky you’re cute,” Lexa whispers as she strokes the blonde hair. Hearing a door opening she hears a soft wise laugh and she already knows who it is. “Not a word,” Heda grumbles tiredly, thrusting her hands out for the blissful caffeine she knows Nann has. “How did you sleep?” Nann jokes as she hands the mug over. “I think I have a bruised rib,” Lexa groggily replies as she takes a long sip. The wrinkled eyes gaze down at the tiny 3-year-old sleeping soundly across Heda’s middle. Feet hanging completely off the bed, pauna in one hand slung out away from her, blanket somehow wrapped around her middle.

A lone green eye peeks open to glance toward the balcony windows, “I should try and make training today.” She mutters attempting to will herself to get out of bed. “Or you could just take this one to play with the night bloods later.” Nann suggests receiving a stern glare. “Absolutely not, Titus is coming nowhere near her,” Nodding towards Clarke. “Oh hush, you leave that irritating man to me,” the old woman smirks as Lexa starts to slowly grin. “Only if I get to be there when this happens,” the brunette smirks, receiving a nod and a wink as the woman goes to run Heda’s morning bath.

Winter was coming quickly upon them, the elder wanted to do anything she could to prevent these two from getting sick. Plus playing with other kids might be good for the little one, at least to run off some energy. As Lexa is about to drain her tea, she is promptly handed another one. Arching her eyebrow suspiciously, “You anticipated this?” Only getting a wink as the elder slides into the other side of the bed and pulls the sleeping child on her chest. “You just leave this little ragamuffin here to me while you enjoy your bath,” Nann hums quietly as she snuggles the girl close. Hearing Clarke give a satisfied sigh in her sleep as she nuzzles the komfoni. Rolling her eyes she complies, happy to get more caffeine out of it at least.

Lounging in the relaxing bath, she lets the lingering grogginess and soreness from last night fall away. Slowly breathing in deep as she acknowledges each aroma in the bath oils. Then moves on to accepting her thoughts as they enter her mind. Starting with her night bloods. Assessing what to do that both the natbida and Clarke that they would not only enjoy but benefit from. While Titus favored long monotone lectures, Lexa preferred games or activities to teach. Desiring her little brothers and sisters to be free to act as they are. Children. Sipping her tea she goes through their previous activities. Emphasizing evasion techniques with dodge ball was out of the question with a three-year-old. Incidentally, so was combat strategies using any form of sparring or tournament jousting. There was no way she was handing that child anything remotely sharp. Clarke would figure out how to accidently amputate her own arm somehow. She was sure of it with how clumsy that girl was. Leisurely brushing out her long curls and getting dressed she mulls it over. There were a few favorites she could easily tweak to probably make work. Walking into her room, she grins finding both Nann and Clarke now asleep. Quietly moving to her breakfast, she reads various updates about each clan. Happy to find an update from Indra regarding Skaikru. Straight away pinning several responses back while munching on her toast and finishing her tea.

Sealing each one she strolls to hand them to Fei. Whom not surprisingly, asks how the strikon is. Exchanging pleasantries with each other for a bit. And she smiles hearing his distinctive booming laugher. Especially after Lexa informs him that her tiny beast had yet to awaken. Though she assures he will undoubtedly be able to hear once she does. Before turning to leave, she leans in and asks rather seriously how he manages to get any sleep at night. With a belly laugh he replies, “I don’t know, I guess you just get used to it. It actually feels weird now if I don’t wake up with little feet kicking my back or drooling on my face.” Slyly teasing the guard that she just so happens to know of a mini fair-haired warrior who would be happy to join if needed. A few more light hearted exchanges and Lexa is strolling back to her room. Finding a pair of brown eyes peeking up at her when she walks in. “I was just resting my eyes,” She is told by her komfoni. Snorting as she pours herself another cup of tea from the tea pot on her tray. Snagging another mug she pours one for Nann and hands it to her with a grin. “Bless you child” The grey-haired woman whispers as Lexa grabs her stack of books and places them on the nightstand. Fixing the covers and her pillows she climbs back in and grabs the tiny wild child of hers. Settling her on her chest and covering her with her blanket. Just as she did last night. Sniffing she turns to Nann and hisses, “Komfoni… what is that…” Chuckling the senior handmaiden replies, “I believe she left you a present Heda.” Whipping her head down to glance over the little form she blanches.

Warily carrying the snoring blonde down the hallway out away from her. Amazed the tyke seems to sleep right on through all her gagging. As well as Nanns laughter to her gagging for that matter. Standing right behind her handing her powder or a fresh wash cloth the whole time. Once finished she carts the now clean hibernating Clarke back to her room. Gently laying her on the bed and then runs to wash her hands repeatedly. Informing her komfoni amid the scrubbing that she would do literally just about anything to never have to do that again. “I’ll see what I can do Heda,” the aged woman laughs back. Eventually she settles back with the girl on her chest. All snuggled with her puana and covered with her blanket. Then turns her attention back to her tea and her attempts in finishing her book. A short while later, she is kissed on the forehead and informed by Nann that she will be back with Clarke’s breakfast later. Departing with a basket of clothes and Heda’s breakfast tray.

It’s already been a couple hours and Lexa is deeply engrossed in her book with only one chapter left to go. Reading through a section on child development and its effect on behavior. Inwardly debating each fact she comes across to contemplate if it relates to Clarke. So preoccupied she hasn’t noticed soft snores beginning to fade. Slowly waking, blue eyes gradually come into view. And a mischievous smile encompasses the little face as she notices green eyes not yet sensing her presence. Making sure not to move a single inch to alert Heda that she is actually awake. She angles her tiny head behind the book and waits. The second Lexa goes to peak down at Clarke, the blonde erupts in a piercingly loud squawk. Then watches with glee as the book goes flying across the room when Lexa startles. Knowing just what she needs to do to get out of this, the tiny tot gleefully claps her hands and bounces on the bed giggling. “MES NEXTS HEDAS! MES NEXTS!!!” Flapping her arms like a bird the entire time. Lexa is glaring at her while she tries to restart her heart again. Grateful to find she at least ended up throwing the book instead of the child. Shaking her head the brunette gets up and moves to pick up the book she just launched across the room. Walking back, book now in hand with a playful scowl and hands on her hips. Clarke though continues to pretend to be a bird happily cawing as she jumps and flails her arms. Pointing to the front cover of Heda’s book she cries “skaiglaida Heda!!” In perfect Trigedasleng none the less, well perfect for a three-year-old anyway. It comes out sounding more like ‘skeee-gleee-deee’ but still. Lexa turns the cover over to look and sure enough a soaring eagle is on the cover. Flabbergasted she glances back at the happily squawking youngster. She hadn’t taught her that word yet. ‘How in the hell…’ Lexa wonders mystified. Shaking her head she grins, “that’s right, Skaiglaida, good job Clarke!” Still bouncing, the girl shakes her head. “No Cwarkes, Heda! Kai – Kai!” she corrects as she leaps into Heda’s arms making her drop her book.

Rolling her eyes, “right…Kaia... how could I forget?” Lexa teases as she tosses the girl on the bed who squeals with delight. Bouncing and laughing as she lands, Heda jumps onto the bed next to her. Swiftly receiving tickles for scaring Heda as she shrieks out in an array of laughter. A door opens and a booming laugh is heard making both of them freeze and look over. “I thought I heard someone was up! Nann asked me to bring this in for you.” Fei says as he sits down the tray. Heda smirks at him knowing full well he probably bribed Nann to get a chance to see the little one. Clarke sits up and grabs Paulie and her blanket. Looking at the man with shy eyes she quickly crawls into Heda’s lap, unsure of this new person. Coming over he kneels down by the bed. Far enough away to keep from spooking her, but close enough to talk. Leaning forward he warmly asks who her friend is. Excitedly she launches into a formal introduction of Paulie as well as her blankie that ‘Nanna Kompoonee’ made her. Which Lexa can’t help but snort at. Quickly lacing it as cough when the blue eyes look at her confused. Only to have to hide another when Clarke learns the guards name. Leaning over Clarke informs Heda “Hims names soundeds like pee,” among a slew of giggles.

Gratefully the child’s stomach rumbles to interrupt that moment. Fei promises to come by and play later as Clarke skips over to her breakfast. Opening the lid she silently curses Nann when she spies the flap jacks and thick maple syrup for the girl to eat. This child could make a blueberry look like a massacre. Thinking fast she strips the girl down to her diaper and ties her hair up with a leather cord she grabs from the bathroom. Clarke is in the middle of singing the Trigedasleng number song when Lexa pops in a syrup covered bite. The girl shoots up straight and bounces on her heels. Clapping her hands now with every chew as enormous blue eyes shine with delight. Lexa is fairly sure she is going to regret feeding this to Clarke. Fairly soon in fact, but that reaction made it worth it. Nann of course, not wanting to miss this had snuck in through the back entrance. Chuckling when she watches Clarke diving her hands into the sticky syrup and fanatically licking each one clean. While Heda vainly attempts to control the resulting mess. Hearing the Komfoni, Lexa whips her head around with a piercing glare and a smirk. “Oh good, then Nanna Komfoni can bathe the sticky little heap when she finishes!” Lexa singsongs as she feeds another bite to the sticky-fingered toddler. No longer worrying about the chaos.

Laughing, the senior handmaiden turns to begin running the bath. Returning to find Lexa flinching as Clarke runs her sticky hands through her blonde hair. “I’m pretty sure she would happily bathe in it if we let her,” Nann smirks out as Lexa tries to vainly keep her distress down at every sticky touch. “You are just lucky we are going to burn off this sugar high later with the night bloods,” Lexa sarcastically states handing Clarke her juice in hopes it will keep her from touching everything. Her entire room is now going to be sticky thanks to this child. Letting Nann take over, the brunette goes to pick out a play outfit for the girl to wear. Looking through frilly dresses and nighties as she contemplates. Finding a long sleeve onesie with little frills on the sleeves, a quilted vest. Next a tulle skirt with attached little leggings to match. Turning she snatches a diaper and warm socks for the girl. Before she kneels down to pull out the little mini Heda boots she couldn’t resist getting. Admiring them as she makes her way to the bathroom fire to lay them out for the girl after her bath. Finding Clarke already happily playing in the water as a damp Nann sings her a Trikru goufa song and washes the syrup out of her hair. Grabbing her Heda coat from her closet, she drapes it on the bed and sets down her good boots next to it on the floor. They seemed to be the only ones now without paint on them. Relocating she stands at the mirror by the sink and listens to the girl sing along cheerfully with Nann as she pulls her long brown hair back into the standard braids.

Grinning, she contemplates if Clarke will be fluent by the time she reemerges as Wanheda. ‘Then again,’ Lexa suddenly thinks. That would be perfect to surprise the clans with. Not to mention encouraging Wanheda’s power. She planned on spreading rumors of Skaikrus’ brilliance upon hearing the ice queens’ draw to Clarke. Which likewise encourages the other clans to find usefulness and value when she eventually plans to incorporate Skaikru into the collation. Facilitating a means of protection for Clarke and the rest of Skaikru from Azgeda clutches. With how fast the little blonde was picking things up, Heda wondered what else she could learn. She had already seen Nann and Clarke play with some of the puzzles and toys in her room. Everything was strategically placed with words written in Trigedasleng and incorporating various Clan information.

All of it was fairly basic information most kids in Polis learn at school. Well at least she assumed so, she was always taught privately with the night bloods. And before that she was tutored by her Aunt Andrea. These puzzles and toys were actually her aunt’s ideas to help Lexa not fall behind while not physically a part of her night blood class. It was her dream to change the conclave so her niece would be safe to participate. Not wanting Lexa to have to experience all the horror and pain she did when becoming Heda. Arguing what a waste of resources it was to provide the best training and education for children they would just kill in the conclave. Back then though, this was quite a lofty goal without the clans being united. Lexa had done that as she was working towards completing her Aunt’s mission. Already getting words in and discussions with various leaders. The only problem seemed to be Titus, who refused to budge on the issue. But it wasn’t like she could just kick him out, he was a flame keeper. One of the esteemed members closest to Heda. There would have to be a crime committed, and Titus was always extremely careful.

It was why she was always looking in on the night bloods training and popping in randomly. Encouraging each one to let her know if something was bothering them. She began placing more guards in the night blood quarters and classrooms alike to keep an eye out. Incorporating more special ‘guest warriors’ to train the night bloods in various forms of combat. Horseback riding with a plain rider’s representative. Sword fighting tactics from the broad leaf ambassador. Arial bow and arrows combat from trikru. Her old friend Rinta was the broad leaf teacher. Her brother was a night blood and she already had a fierce dislike of Titus after hearing her brother tell her about some of his teachings. Soon enough volunteers from every clan were eagerly joining not wanting to be left out. When warriors or ambassadors made it back to report to clan leaders, Lexa started receiving the letters. Each complaining about the flame keeper extensively. Somehow Titus had managed to interrupt and try undermining each of the warriors in one way or another.

Even an Azgeda warrior was sent in to teach solely because their ambassador didn’t want his clan unaccounted for. Somehow by the end of the ice warriors training lesson, Titus had managed to piss him off. Because the gona promptly marched right up to the throne room and firmly stated to Heda that he wanted in on ousting this man. Who would have thought that one man could unite all twelve clans in hatred. Though most were not in on the changing the conclave as of yet. Those were reserved for a private few Lexa knew without a doubt she could trust. She knew she could not reveal that card until she had all the pieces in place first. It was a sacred ritual. This would cause quite a bit of uproar simply by requesting to change it. Though with how many esteemed young warriors each clan lost with every conclave, she knew it would be an easy sell in the end.

Clarke and all of Skaikru could easily help with this problem. Being another voice of reason on her side. If she could regain their trust once again after the mountain, that is. She would need Clarke for that as well. Sighing as she looked at the joyful girl splashing. Who had way too much weight thrust onto her shoulders too soon. She wanted to prevent this from happening. Allowing children to simply be children again. Sharing the weight of leadership amongst the ones who had earned the ability without blood being spilled. Where the smartest can lead battle tactics and teach. The strongest fighters leading armies and training others. No longer requiring the full weight of Heda to slowly suffocate the beholder. Of course the flame would need to be passed down. One in which she planned on appointing herself. Simply naming her choice of flame holder when the time comes. The advisor that speaks with the Heda’s of the past and has the final say if it is needed. Lexa is pulled abruptly out of her head and back to reality as she feels little wet hands hugging her legs. Expertly catching the towel Nann throws, she cocoons the blonde with it. Then carts her to the nearby fireplace to dry off and work through those blond locks. As she immediately begins to dress the girl, she receives a pout. Favoring when Heda put lotion on her and let her run free while it dries. Clarke perks up when Heda promises nakie time before bed tonight as well as a special surprise. Explaining the playdate with other kids like Heda around the girl’s age.

She has to make sure to explain to remind Clarke only to respond to Kaia and not her Skaikru name. As well as suggesting they play a game, where Clarke can only speak in Trigedaslang or she has to stay quiet. After ensuring the girl understands that a nod of yes and no nonverbally was acceptable the girl agrees excitedly. When she is asked why, Heda simply states wanting to see how much she had learned with Nann already. “Fors alls days?!” The blue-eyed girl exclaims aghast. “Only when we go play today, sweetheart. You know you can just be yourself with your mama Heda and Nanna Komfoni.” Lexa laughs tickling the girl. Like the tiny thing could actually be quiet all day if she asked. She was pretty sure Clarke would implode if she even tried. Gently powdering and diapering the little thing and pulling the onesie on over her head. She buttons each fastener at the crotch and pulls the socks on each little foot. When the girl sees the tulle skirt attached to the leggings she gasps. Running her little fingers through the fabric. “You like it?” Heda asks. “Pweety Heda!” She affirms giving a twirl when she stands back up so the skirt floats around her. Carrying her boots and vest to the bed she places them beside hers as she braids back Clarke’s hair so it is out of her face.

When her girl goes quiet, she looks down and sees the blue eyes focused on the two sets of clothing. Looking back and forth as if she is contemplating something deeply. Finishing the braids the girl gets up and toddles over to the bed. “Wes matched Heda!” The girl whispers in awe as she slowly runs her fingers over the leather shoes and vest next to Heda’s. Green eyes look back and forth at the items until she is laughing, “I guess we do little one.” Granted she doesn’t have a tulle skirt on, nor will she ever in her life. Not to mention the blonde is dressed quite a bit more colorfully than her. All the same she can still see the connection in the boots and vests each need to put on. Kneeling down she works Clarkes on first before she gets her own on. Instantly the little girl starts clopping around on the small heels of her boots. Lexa has to catch her when she is marching by to work her little vest on. Fasting it carefully before she lets her go back to stomping around again. Clipping her own vest in place, she rolls her eyes as she begins hearing tap dancing echoing off the hard floors. ‘Annnddd… this is why I don’t normally give her shoes.’ Lexa smirks as she walks behind the frolicking toddler out the door. Before they exit the throne room doors she kneels down to the girl’s level and asks, “ready to play?” Obtaining a resolute nod in reply Heda stands up to open the doors.

“FEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Clarke cheers and leaps into the man’s arms. ‘Hmm… should’ve tried giving her maple syrup to win her over first before I chained her up,” Lexa joked silently. Bellowing out a laugh the guard twirls her around before setting her back down. “Wooks ats mes Heda bwoots!!” The girl shows off excitedly. Lexa has to give every ounce of self-control not to laugh out loud as the burly warrior promptly crouches down and gushes alongside the blonde on how adorable they look with her skirt. His fellow guard amusingly glances over as though he isn’t surprised in the slightest. And that’s how they go to the night blood quarters, with Clarke skipping and twirling in front of her. Her personal guards followed dutifully behind her. While they hear staff chortle all along the way as they see the towheaded imp leading their little parade. 

‘That’s right you fuckers, try and touch me. See what happens.’ Clarke thinks with a smirk, fully enjoying playing up this cute and adorable bit. She had practically invented this card at birth. Entirely aware of just how easy evading punishment seemed to be whenever this was executed. It was like this role was invented for her. Lexa had no idea what was coming, Clarke grinned to herself. The prancing comes to a screeching halt the moment she comes up to a big metal box though. Heda’s guards open the doors and attempt to usher the little thing in with a smile. The girl is not moving. Insisting on just standing there and staring with wide eyes. ‘mmm… as much fun as that metal coffin looks…’ Clarke decides slowly backing up into Heda’s legs. Reaching down Lexa just swings the tot into her arms. Nonchalantly walking in metal contraption she nods to both her warriors in thanks. Glancing down as the girl leeches tightly to her and buries her face into Heda’s coat when the doors close. By the time they are lowered down the 5 floors to the night blood level, the girl is practically on top of Lexa’s head. Having no fucking idea what that vile fucking shit show was. Her personal guards manage to hold their laughter but both are smirking as the doors open. Two huge terrified blue eyes stare back at them as she desperately claws at Lexa’s hair to try and stop this horrifying ride. Hedas’ unresponsive mask firmly in place. Simply moves calmly to remove the child and smooth her hair back down. Then regally begins to walk out of the elevator to their destination. “Apparently we will be taking the stairs next time,” She mutters.

Nann was already there waiting by the night blood quarters for Lexa and Clarke to arrive. Deliberating on a plan to occupy the Flame keeper for the rest of the evening was quite easy. I mean, all you had to do was ask him for advice on literally anything and he would talk for hours. Usually she meandered back to the kitchens. Him following behind her while ranting from one thing to another. She would happily go about her work while occupying him for as long as Lexa stated she needed. If he was being really infuriating that day, she would purposely rile him up in a phrenzy just to watch his face turn purple. Asking him all sorts of redundant, absurd questions. Don’t get her wrong, she had really tried to give the boy a benefit of a doubt when he first arrived. When he started coming after Andrea and Lexa though, she could not take it any longer. Having resided in the tower much longer than anyone else, Nann knew better than anyone how much Titus was overstepping. Most had never known any other flame keeper other than him. So they just naturally assumed that was how those in these highly religious positions were. She however, had known Titus’ predecessor, Hapte, quite well. He was such a humble and chivalrous man. You would have never known how important of a position he actually held just by talking or looking at him. Titus on the other hand, was the stark opposite. Overtly pompous and rude since the day he arrived. He insisted on wearing the ceremonial robes all the time instead of just at formal ceremonies. Then he started shaving his head and beard to set himself apart from others. Before he finally went off the deep end and got that gaudy tattoo of all those pious symbols. Nann thought the boy might as well have tattooed his important status on his forehead for everyone to see. Hearing the elevator doors open she Smiles as she hears her girls come around the corner.

It takes quite a bit of soothing for Clarke to warm back up again. Clinging closely into Lexa’s chest like a monkey as she refuses to look at anyone. Heda pretends not to notice as she continues to walk rubbing the little back to calm her. “Chil yu au, strikon. En’s ku, yu ste kilr,” She hums repeated Fei’s words that seemed to work so well before. Feeling the girl begin to relax little by little as she spots Nann. Obtaining a quizzical look she mouths, ‘elevator’ and rolls her green eyes. Breaking out in a wide wrinkled grin of amusement she approaches them. Shuffling behind Lexa she expertly begins tucking brown braids back into place. The brunette is still humming the same comforting phrase and attempts to calm her. As the girl spots the familiar face, she holds her arms out to go to Nann. Deciding she wanted to tell her about that awful ride they just went on. “Oh, hold on little one, you are gunna stay close to me. Nann is going to go yell at a mean man first.” Blue eyes grow wide, “coooooool,” she breathes out in awe. “Hey what happened to our game?” Lexa asks, chuckling. “yous says its diffawents with yous and Nanna Kompoonee!” Clarke huffs exasperatedly. Nann delivers a low chuckle as she hears her name and receives an amused look from Lexa. Shrugging back to the brunette, “I’ve been called worse.” Walking around to kiss the blonde on the cheek. Lexa clears her throat and pokes the blonde, nodding her head to her personal guards behind them. Puzzled blue eyes look up at her in confusion, “Fee Fees don’t counted Heda!” Even getting a little eye roll that mirrored Heda’s own creepily well. “Well alright then,” Lexa chortles as she hears Fei quietly laughing behind her. 

After they quiet down, Nanns’ face washes to an austere mask. Whipping around the long grey braid, it falls down her back as she marches to the door. Slinging it open dramatically with a loud bang. ‘Oh damn… Nanna pissed…’ Clarke thinks as she looks on with wide eyes. “PHILITITUS!!??” Nann roars out. A door is heard being yanked open and hurried footsteps quickly slap the floor. “What is the meaning of this?” he seethes coming around the corner. Melodramatically rolling his eyes in displeasure when he identifies who it is. “What do you want old woman I am in the middle of a lesson...” Titus grumbles turning to go back to what he was doing. The brunette hitches her breath hearing the word old. Lexa glances at Nann whose face is now steadily crimson in fury. The man just signed his own preverbal death warrant with that one-word. Clarke’s is seriously getting a bit concerned that Nannas’ head might explode with the color it begins to turn. Rushing to him Nann snatches an earlobe with fury and drags Titus behind her in mid- scold. “What did you call me young man?” she hisses as Titus trips over himself following after her. “Well let’s go see if we can get you to remember how you address your elders,” she admonishes furiously down the hall. Hearing various shouts of “release me at once!” and “this is outrageous!” ring out along the way. “Hims gunnas get a bad spanken” Clarke whispers as she watches them go.

Laughing Heda begins to walk to the nearest night blood classroom that Titus just left. Collecting various whoops of joy and “Heda!!” upon entering. A girl with long black hair hops up to round up the rest of her fellow night bloods. They congregate slowly into the center common area trickling in one by one. When the group has grown substantially Lexa stands and bellows out, “Alright! Who’s ready to have some fun!?” There is a roar of approval that echoes off the concrete walls as Rinta comes strolling around the corner. Wooden sword still in hand from the sparring lesson she had been in the middle of teaching. “Okay what did you do to Titus?” She laughs out to Lexa. “He called Nann old,” She smirks back as Ritan blanches. She accidently said that once, had to wash dishes for weeks down in the kitchens till her fingers bled. Seeing two blue eyes peer at her curiously, she grins. “Ahhh… you must’ve brought in an expert to help us have some fun Heda!” Rinta winks at Clarke who hides back into Lexa’s coat. Grinning down at the blonde Heda explains, “she wasn’t the biggest fan of her first elevator ride.” As the sleek dark hair on Rinta’s head is thrown back in a laugh. “I don’t blame her. I hate that thing!” With a wink she turns to address the group. Acting as if she doesn’t have a toddler fixed to her chest at the moment. Standing in front, everyone quiets down excitedly waiting to hear what they will be playing with Heda this time. With a playful grin she proclaims, “Stelt en hon!” Shouts and cheers sound at the announcement and a sandy haired boy raises his hand, “Same rules, Heda?” One of the teenagers has already turned to walk down the hall. As they begin to hear various doors being shut of their ‘no go’ zones. “Same rules,” Heda affirms. “But the lights stay on,” nodding down to Clarke discreetly. There is a collective gasp and several hands shoot up. “Heda is this your yongon?!” “Heda is this the goufa who came the other night?!” “Is she a night blood too?” “Will she stay at the orphanage?” Chuckling she raises her hand to stop the barrage of questions. Though glad they are comfortable to act like normal children in front of her. No longer required to stiffly stand, and recite things in monotone back to Titus. A little girl, a head taller than Clarke scoots over closer. Receiving a tug at her coat, Lexa bends down to little Elisae. “Chit em tagon, Heda?” she asks softly twirling her curly black hair around her finger. “Ai laik Kai-Kai!” Clarke chirps out. Smirking down at how proud of herself Clarke looks to have known what to say. A soft ripple of laughter goes through the group. “Her name is Kaia, and yes, she has been staying with me.” After a few more questions to clarify where they are and are not allowed to go Heda raises her hand up high. “Yon a jomp in!” Lexa proclaims turning her back to face the wall and loudly begins to count in Trigedaslang.

Clarke looks up at Lexa curiously and peeks around as everyone scurries off. Practically tripping over each other as they try to all get out of the room at once. Even Heda’s personal guards get up. Fei chuckles and picks up a handful of kids at the back. Then promptly steps over the pile of children at the doorway. As each kid gets up, they each run off as if they were lit on fire or something. Blinking Clarke shakes her head. ‘What did she like threaten them or something?’ She wonders flicking her eyes back and forth observing the chaos. Peering up at Lexa, blond eyebrows furrow. ‘And what the fuck is she counting for?! She never game me a fucking head start!’ Clarke thinks annoyed. By the time Lexa calls out “thodi” not a single person is left in the room with them. Bored now with nothing else to watch she begins playing with the buckle on Heda’s coat. Clumsily buckling and unbuckling it as she waits for whatever the fuck Heda is counting for to be done. Randomly singing out the numbers she knows in unison with Lexa as she hears them. Just as she is about to sing out ‘won’ with Hedas’ ‘fidi’ they spin around. Confused she looks up at Heda. Who simply puts a finger over her lips to indicate for her little imp to be quiet. Lightheartedly, the brunette crouches and creeps around the corners as wide blue eye’s watch curiously. Looking around at whatever she sees the green eyes glance at. Attempting to figure out what on earth is going on. They come into a big room with lots of cabinets and a big wide table with lots of chairs. Carefully creeping around Heda ducks near the closest cabinet door. Suddenly she swings the door open with lightning speed and yells out “Boo!” The only thing this accomplishes is Heda scaring the absolute shit out of a certain little blonde, who is now looking up at her furiously. Blue eyes watch Lexa unsuccessfully attempt to hide her laughter after feeling her little leech startle. ‘Alright, this diaper is officially your fault woman,’ Clarke grumbles peevishly inwardly while shooting a pointed glare up.

As she watches Heda move and check every little door of the cabinets she grows more confused. ‘Okay, its official the bitch has lost her damn mind,’ Clarke resolutely decides. The grown woman continues meticulously checking every door, box and corner in the room. Even glancing up to stare at the ceiling a couple times. At this point Clarke is trying to check Lexa’s pupils to see if maybe she is high or something. Until suddenly she feels Heda laying flat on the floor. Using her feet Lexa slides them under the table and grins at what she sees. Hearing the sound of giggling the blonde whips her head around towards the noise. There are four little night bloods perched up under the lip of the table. Holding themselves up off the floor and out of sight. With wide eyes Clarke looks from Heda to the four kids now following them. ‘Ninja’s... this bitch runs a fucking ninja school. Of course she fucking does.’

It isn’t until they find the third group that the blonde finally gets it. Watching the faces of delight and squeals of laughter sound as Lexa pulls out two little feet from under a bed. Now perched on Lexa’s hip, Clarke is currently pointing out where she wants Heda to check. Blue eyes meticulously surveying for any signs of movement. Smirking down at the little dictator who had suddenly begun to viciously pull at her coat in various directions to steer her. Heda is directed down a long hallway, instructed to check every nook and cranny. Then gets a tug towards a little classroom. They check behind doors, and inside a supply closet. Anything that has any sort of rim Lexa gets swiftly pointed to. The preschooler insists to look under each one herself even after Heda already checked. Fixed in a fierce glare as she inspects dutifully like she expects more of the little ninjas to pop out at any time. Feeling another tug the brunette moves to check under each desk. Unexpectedly Clarke sees a desk pop open when Heda is looking the other direction. She is about to start tugging but stops. Realizing it’s the same little girl she talked to earlier. She waves happily to Clark. Who cheerfully waves back in reply. Signaling for Clarke to be quiet, Elisae quietly lowers the lid back down on the desk. With a grin Clarke promptly tells Heda to look across the room in the cabinets again. Grinning as she feels the toddler wave enthusiastically from her hip. Pleased that she has at least made a friend already. Lexa allows this mini tyrant to quickly steer her away from the room with a smirk. Finding a training room and a couple other classrooms to investigate instead.

They find Fei futilely hiding on the balcony behind a little tomato plant with his hands over his eyes. Lexa laughs as Clarke squeals in laughter and claps her hands, “Feeeee Feeeeee!!!!” Though even Heda has to admit it must be difficult to find somewhere to hide properly when you are so tall. Most especially when said place is an area designed for children to live. Her other guard impressively manages to prop himself up on top of a door in a shadow. Rinta they find nearby inside a closet underneath some blankets and clothes. After about a half hour everyone, except Heda, is stunned to discover the youngest night blood was the very last person to be found. Clarke simply cheers and dances with Elisae at her victory. Lexa promises a special reward from Nann for winning, with a wink and a smile. The others upon hearing that start stepping up their game. Progressively it goes longer and longer as the kids seem to be getting more and more creative. Clarke eventually decides she wants to go hide and runs off with Elisae after the third round who promises she will watch her carefully. It takes a solid hour and half to find everyone that last game, well specifically two someones. She had already found about half of the night bloods in the usual hiding places. Fei, they find with a blanket thrown over himself, feet sticking out as he hid behind a classroom door. Her other guard is one of the last to be found hiding in one of the kitchen cabinets as he munches on an apple. “What I got hungry,” He shrugs with a wry grin as he climbs out to trail behind them. As they throw open the supply room closet, they are stunned to find Ritna wedged at the very top shelf. Managing to stack several large boxes in front of her. The group would have walked right past her if they didn’t hear the: “Oh thank god, I thought you were never gunna come!” Sighed out in relief. Quickly followed by a: “Now help me get out, cause I’m stuck.”

Tears are running down Hedas’ tan cheeks in between chortles as she watches five teenage night bloods try to climb up and help untangle Rinta’s long tan legs. Snickering amongst themselves as the teenagers end up having to move several large boxes down to the group to even get close. “This is a great spot Rinta, most would give up trying to kill you at this point!” Lexa jokes through her laughter. “Shof op Heda, I can’t feel my legs anymore…” She snorts back with a cackle. After fifteen minutes they finally resort to just taking down the shelf Rinta is sitting on. Resulting in Rinta and all four-night bloods tumbling down to the floor in a burst of giggles. “Heda I do not believe this game is for grown adults,” Rinta giggles as Lexa helps her up, still laughing. “I don’t know it might be amusing to watch all my gona’s attempt to do this one morning at training.” Promptly hearing an excited, “Oh my god, can we please!!” From her personal guard Oyxte as he tosses his apple into the wastebasket. Rolling her eyes at the lean trikru gona who she knew was always one of the best at this game when they were kids. Inspecting carefully everyone in their group, she smiles. “Guess who is left…” She snickers out as everyone looks around to spot who is missing. “Of course it would be your yongon,” Rinta elbows her grinning. After thirty minutes and not finding any inkling of either Elisae or Clarke. They all decide to give up and call out for the girls to come out. It was getting late and everyone was getting hungry for lunch. Hearing no reply Heda shoots a worried glance at her two guards. Ordering everyone to split up into groups and sweep every room quickly. They race from room to room in effort to find the two missing girls. Checking every small drawer in the kitchen and any box they happen to come across. Even verifying the rooms no one is allowed to hide in were clear. Thinking maybe the girls forgot or something. It is Fei who ends up finding them, with a quiet chuckle he signals Heda over. There the two are, perched up behind a rack of clothes. Snuggled together at the very top of a closet soundly sleeping under a massive pile of clothes. “Well that explains why they didn’t come out,” Lexa chuckles at Fei who is picking up the sleeping Elisae. Feeling her heart return to normal speed as she holds her softly snoring girl to her chest.

“Oh thank god!” Rinta sighs in relief as she spots Lexa holding the little tyke. Smirking at the sleeping thing fast asleep in Heda’s arms. As a big grin slides over her face Lexa rolls her eyes knowing what is coming before it is asked. Bouncing from foot to foot the woman asks excitedly, “Lex! Can I hold her now that she’s unconscious!? PLEEASE!! She is so cute! I can hardly stand it!! PLLLEAASSEEE!” Chuckling she gently hands over the limp little girl to her friend. Knowing how much Rinta adored children she was amazed she lasted this long. Lovingly cradling the blonde and running her fingers through her hair. She practically squeals when she spots the girl sucking her thumb. Quickly quieting down as the brunette mutters, “if you wake her, I swear I will strangle you Ri.” Smirking at the brunette now the other woman retorts, “Mmm… she’s still in that fun sleeping phase I see…” Still swaying the girl back and forth as she walks them to the hallway. Gently handing her back to Lexa they exchange a short goodbye. Though she does promise to try and have Rinta over to play with the blonde soon. Then slowly she turns to go back to their quarters. Suddenly a thought occurs to her and Lexa leans over with a smirk, “Well we can use the elevator now…” She whispers as Fei shakes his head in laughter.

Quietly she moves towards the girl’s room. Gently laying the girl down on her floor she removes the mini-Heda boots one by one. Unbuttoning the vest and pulling off the little tulle skirt and leggings. Checking the diaper she is surprised to find it mushy this time when she feels it. Sure enough it is damp with urine. Smiling when she finds a bowl of warm water, wash clothes and fresh diaper ready to go in the corner of the little room. Leaving the girl in her diaper and onesie she sets her in the crib. Ensuring to cover her with Nann’s blanket, and tuck Paulie under her chubby little arm. She lights the candle under the nightlight so the stars can begin to move around the room. And carefully winds the music box before tip toeing out of the room. She finds Nann with their lunch in her room. Updating her on their excursion as she eats and laughs at finding out Titus is still down stairs scrubbing pots and pans. “So who do I get to rewards this time?” The elder grins to Lexa. Beaming proudly upon hearing the youngest little natblida won twice and Clarke once. “They fell asleep, that’s why they won Nann,” Lexa chuckles to her. “Still counts!” she calls back over her shoulder as she makes her way back down to check on Titus. Not trusting he won’t try and sneak away when she isn’t there.

Finding herself alone, the brunette strolls to grab her book and goes back to finishing her lunch. Munching on a pear she surprises herself with how quickly she finds the last page to come. Lexa walks it back to the bookcase to place it back on the shelf. Turning to grab the next book from her ever-growing stack, then goes back to her spot to eat. Grinning when finding it to be an old archive on educating the next generation. Each section is carefully written by someone long-ago. Finishing her pear she covers the lid and stands. Walking to the balcony to stretch she feels the bite of cold in the air. Snow would be coming soon, she could feel it. She grinned in excitement of being able to introduce Clarke to her first winter snowfall. Today though, she wanted to let the girl work on her painting again. Trying to maintain at time for her to do so least once a day. It should be finished soon, well at least she speculated it to be. Only Clarke could be the one to admit that. Suddenly remembering the glowing paint she grabs her book and darts to the little room. Finding it in the closet still wrapped and ready to go. ‘Well, Clarke did win one of the rounds of the game,’ Lexa grins in thought. Going to the mural room and placing it in the middle of the old table for the girl to open when she wakes up. Carefully spreading out a tarp on the floor and some of the supplies she knows they will need.

Without warning a screech ricochets from the back room. At once Lexa drops what was in her hand on the table and races to the chamber. ‘She didn’t drink her afternoon tea!’ Lexa realizes in a panic. Still asleep as she wails out and trashes around in her crib. Swiftly gathering Clarke up in her arms to comfort her. Lexa holds her tightly to her chest allowing the girl to hear Heda’s heartbeat, like she knows she likes to. Then lowers herself into the rocking chair while humming the lullaby softly. Hopeful that it will help soothe the nightmare away so the tiny thing can keep sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedaslang:  
> Natbida: Nightblood  
> Komfoni: Grandmother  
> Skaiglaida: Large bird  
> Chil yu au, strikon. En’s ku, ys ste klir – Calm down, little one. It’s okay, you are safe.  
> Stelt en hon: Hide and seek **literally made this one up**  
> Yongon: your child  
> Goufa: Child  
> Chit em tagon: What is her name?  
> Ai laik Kai-Kai: I am Kai-Kai  
> Yon a jomp in: You may begin  
> Thodi: 30  
> Won: 1  
> Fidi: 50  
> Gona: Warrior
> 
> Baby Talk Translator:  
> Mes Nexts: Me next  
> Cwarkes: Clarke  
> Hims names soundeds like pee: His name sounds like pee  
> Fors all days: For all day  
> Pwetty: Pretty  
> Wes matched: We match  
> Wooks ats mes Heda bwoots: Look at my Heda boots  
> Yous says its diffawents with yous and nanna kompoonee: You said it was different with you and Nanna komfoni  
> Fee fees don’t counted Heda: Fei doesn’t count  
> Hims gunnas get a bad spanken: He’s going to get a bad spanking


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this … I haven't added any translations yet. If you need any let me know. All the trigedaslang is translated next to the word in parentheses. The baby talk... if you need a translation just let me know and I will add it. =)

_ She is in a funny sort of looking place. Not like the room she is so used to being in, or the decorated hallways of the Tower. Somewhere different. Blander. Less decorated with colorless walls and grey floors everywhere. It has long hallways that echo loudly as you walk. Every foot step resounds harshly leaving her a little on edge. With deliberate movement she forges ahead and looks around. Trying to figure out why this place feels so familiar. Turning a corner she sees a picture painted on the wall. Still dripping, like someone was just there. She looks to the left and right and sees nobody though. Slowly Clarke approaches it, a span of blackness encompasses most of it. A single lone figure with a look of absolute shock, horror and pain etched into his face. As she gets closer, the picture moves to life and she jumps in shock. Emotions wash over her like a flood. Sounds beat into her eardrums. Hearing her own piercing screams of anguish. Feeling her mother’s embrace holding her back as she collapses in grief. Watching over and over again like a tape rewinding and playing. The look on her dad’s face as the doors open and he is sucked out. Then she hears it, a humming and the tape stops. Able to let her retreat away from where she fell on her hands and knees. Backed all the way up to a corner, she catches her breath and listens to the distant melody. Once she feels her heart return to normal speed, she’s up and sprinting down the hall. Getting as much distance away from that tormented illustration as possible. Careening almost head first into another freshly painted wall. She tries to dig her heels into the floor to stop but it’s too late. Clarke falls head first into the picture and it envelops her entirely. Thrust out of the hallway and into a different world of its own. One full of an assaulted mix of groans and cries. Thick with vile rotting smells of death. And a feeling of her hand pulling that horrible lever over and over again. Just like before, playing and rewinding continuously. At the precise moment she is about to scream out, pleading for it to stop. She is falling again. Blond hair whipping all over her face as she goes. Landing uncomfortably in a heap she attempts to get up but finds she can’t. Vision finally coming into focus she shrieks in horror. Finding herself in the middle of a massive pile of corpses. Looks of agony on each face are gut wrenching. In the midst of glassed over eyes and open screaming mouths. She lets go another terrifying wail and desperately tries to climb out. The harder she tries the more she sinks down. Revealing face after face of blistered oozing skin. Whimpering as she vainly tries to free herself. She wants to shut her eyes. She can’t take it anymore. But she is frozen in fear and unable to move. A face of a little boy with neatly parted hair comes into focus as she slides down further. His eyes are closed though. Not like the rest surrounding him. Right when they are face to face, his eyes pop open. Setting off snarls all around her. Each bloody hand outstretched towards her. Furiously trying to grab her. Clawing out for their revenge. Pure panic races through her as she fights, tries desperately to flee. Letting out a horrified shriek when she feels the wet sticky hands circle her neck. _

___

Jolting violently with a scream so full of terror it sends chills down Lexa’s spine. Franticly fighting the strong arms trying to hold the little thing close to her chest. Anxiously trying to calm the shaking toddler beating on her chest. Wanting more than anything to be able to lift this pain off the distraught girl. She would gladly put it on herself is she could. Anything to keep the pain away from her Clarke. Sturdy tan arms hold the little thing tighter as she whispers soothingly. “Shhh…. You’re okay baby. It was just a dream.” Feeling the little body go limp in her arms as muffled sobs ring out. Quickly her shirt absorbs each tear and begins clinging to her chest. “It was just a bad, bad dream, little one. You are safe.” Lexa coos stroking the silky strands in her fingers. Little hands push off Heda’s chest hard and the brunette looks down immediately. Her heart physically aches seeing such distress flood from the little girl frantically clawing at her onesie. Hands far too shaky to do any good, but still she tries. Each failed attempt urging her more and more. Until bigger hands envelop the smaller ones. Taking over to unbutton the bottom and pull it off the hysterical little body. Understanding what the poor thing needed. Lexa safely cocoons her trembling sobbing girl in Nann’s soft blankey. Letting the blonde feel the silky smoothness against her skin as the brunette adjusts the small head over her beating heart. Cuddling the swaddled girl as she stands to make her way to her own chamber. One hand holding the tiny head to her heart, the other under the little swaddled rump as she sways gently down the hall. “Mama Heda’s got you sweetheart. I am right here. You are safe with me.” She hums feeling the girl nuzzle into her deeper and take a deep breath. Sitting by the warm roaring fireplace in their favorite spot. She slowly starts to rock back and forth as she holds her little one tightly to her. Lilting her lullaby over her softly until she finally feels Clarke relax. Still whimpering, and sniffling but no longer in a blind panic.

Hearing the terrified little cries alerts Heda’s personal guards. Glancing back at one another knowingly with each one. They were grateful these didn’t seem to happen as often as they once did. But it doesn’t make it any easier each time it does occur. They are well aware by now what it is. Fei nods to Oyxte, “I’ll notify Nann.” Then makes his way down the long hall. Deciding to take the stairs down to stretch his legs after having to stand in one place for so long. Relishing the familiar burn as he climbs down the tower. Hearing unfamiliar clanks and splashing he cocks an eyebrow in question. Creeping down the hall he peeks around the corner. Smirk as a furious Titus is elbow deep in dish water lacing a string of curses out as he scrubs. Catching the kind elders’ eye he signals to her and gets a nod in reply. Mumbling for the boy to keep scrubbing while she gathers dinner supplies before meandering that way. Walking right past Fei into a store room. Holding the door open and ushering Fei in before closing the door. “How bad?” Nann hums out gathering some of the items she knows she’ll need. Handing them to Fei as she finds them before turning to get more. “I started my way down here after we heard the 3 rd cry from the little one’s quarters.” The guard frowns with worry. “mmm…. She won’t have much of an appetite then…” The komfoni muses out loud. The girl fell asleep before she could eat her lunch too, she frets to herself. Turning to grab some various powders to mix in as well. Handing each one to a worried Fei, “Don’t you worry child.” Nann pats the tall man on the arm and grabs a few more before meandering out. Guard trailing behind her dutifully. “I will just add more to her milk,” She winks at him. Coming to a different room nearby with a large counter and stove. He sits at the counter and pulls up a stool as he watches her work. Chopping various things into fine barely noticeable pieces then tipping them into a curious looking vessel. Shuffling to the stove she lights it and puts a pan on to boil.

Grinning Fei watches intrigued as Nann works her magic. Pouring in some milk with the rest of the other chopped items and covering it with a lid. She guides him over to hand crank the machine for her. Allowing the blender to turn its sharp blades faster and faster and faster. Keeping his movements firm and steady as he hears the komfoni begin to melt the chocolate on the stove. The slow constant stirs scraping the bowl as she works. Occasionally hearing splashes of her pouring something into the bowl before the scrapes continue with each stir. He always loved coming down here to watch her work. Studying the mixture before him he grins. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think this was a witch’s brew with the amount of things she could fit into her concoctions. Every once in a while, the elder shuffles over to him. Carefully opens the blenders lid and splashes something else in the mixture. Then delicately seals the top again and goes back to the stove. This goes on for some time until he feels a tapping on the arm. Fei stops cranking and waits for the blades to stop. Once it does, Nann pulls the lid off to pour in the chocolate and hands him the spoon to lick. Happily stopping for his treat as he watches her pour in some vanilla and honey to mask the hidden ingredients. Shaking in a few powders on top. When she shuffles back to the stove he begins to crank again. Watching as it slowly begins to change from beige to brown with each turn. Dutifully she stops him to taste it, adding a few more shakes of various things and a drop of honey. After a few more tastes she nods her head, and pulls out a bottle. Carefully pouring all of it in and twisting on the lid. Fei goes to the ice room with a bowl Nann gives him. Chipping off pieces into it until it’s halfway full and walks back to the other room. Watching as she laces a container with a thin layer of ice. Then carefully places the bottle in the middle and pours the rest of the ice over top. Moving a couple pieces around until all of it cascades down the sides and envelope the bottle. Swiftly she twists on the container’s lid and places it on a serving tray. Turning she finds a cover and positions it over the tray. Then with a wink and kiss on his cheek he is handed the snack. Fei thanks her with a nod before turning and walking back up to deliver it.

When he walks into the throne room silently, he hears a voice. Halting to listen closely he angles his ear towards the sounds in wonder. ‘It can’t be… can it?’ he speculates, stealthily tip toeing to the bedroom door. Picking up a clear beautiful voice faintly singing an old-world lullaby as he gets closer. Closing his eyes to pay attention he quickly becomes entranced by it. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he hears what he knows is his fierce Heda comforting a vulnerable and scared child. It makes him respect her so much more than he thought would ever be possible. He waits until she is finished with the song and goes back to humming before he softly knocks. Only when he overhears Heda’s typical resolute, “Min yu op! (enter)” Does he quietly open the door and silently walk in. “Not a word Fei,” He hears whispered as he smirks with a nod. Walking closer, he makes sure to tip the tray towards Heda. Lifting the lid silently for her to peak at it before resting it on the table. Seeing a grin spread across her face and a nod as she recognizes the snack. Turning the large guard bows and leaves the room with a word. Though not before peaking a glance at a coddled little blonde sucking her thumb around a stuffed monkey. Spying leftover tear tracks and dried snot from the sobs he knows occurred. Tiny fist holding on firmly to Heda’s shirt. He recognizes the little pink blanket over her as Heda cuddles the girl tightly to her chest. Softly humming as she rocks the little one. Smiling to himself, he walks back to his post. ‘No one would believe me if I told them anyway’ He thinks to himself, chuckling softly. Not that he would. Unless you know and love children, people would never understand it. More than anything, he was just glad that the little blonde was loved. Found someone in this harsh cruel world that adored and treasured her like every child should be. So he keeps smiling as he opens the throne room doors and stands in his spot in front of the doors.

Feeling warm and cozy the blonde falls back asleep listening to the steady heart beats of her Heda. Knowing with each thump, Heda is watching over her and keeping her safe. Thankfully the girl is able to sleep soundly for the rest of her nap. When the blonde begins to stir Lexa rubs the little back and hums down at her. Smiling as she watches the girl blearily rubbing her face into her shirt. “I think a little birdy must’ve told your Nanna Komfoni you were having a hard nap time. Because I do believe she made you something special over there to help.” She warmly hums with a grin. Two wide eyes still laced with sleep pear up at her before they start glancing around the room. Walking her over to the table they sit in the chair and Lexa lifts the lid. The little blonde eyebrows furrow with what she sees. Never seeing a container like that before, silver with a twisted lid. With a smirk Heda twists the lid open and pulls up a bottle. Fei chuckles when he hears a cheer erupt from Heda’s quarters catching a smirk from Oxyte. Shaking the bottle Lexa laughs and rolls her eyes. ‘Really Nann?’ She chuckles to herself realizing it’s been frozen like a milkshake for the girl to drink. Sitting back by the fire cuddled up in her blanket the girl savors every last drop. Lexa is just glad she knows everything and probably the kitchen sink has been thrown into that bottle by the sweet caring woman. Feeling almost a weight lift off her shoulders in relief. Clarke licks her lips as she finishes with a wide grin on her face. Then turns to snuggle into Heda again. Happily to get warm after drinking something so cold.

Infectiously the brunette smiles too as she looks down at the swaddled blonde content and happy again. She could hardly wait another moment to show the little one her surprise after such an emotional experience. “Did you know, little one, that you and Elisae won the last game this morning?” With a gasp she jerks her head up to search Heda’s face to see if she is kidding with her. “You two were they very last one’s to be found!” Lexa nodding down at her with a grin. Picking the girl in her arms the brunette walks to mural room. “We were having so much fun we played well into your naptime. So you and Elisae fell asleep waiting for us to find you guys.” Seeing the little blue eyes drop in disappointment, Lexa continues quickly. “But you were still the very last ones out of that whole big group to be found. So you know what that means?” Heda beams as she kicking the brick with her boot. When the door pops open, she pulls on it. On the table the little blonde spots a large package wrapped in brown paper and twine. With eyes the size of saucers she takes it all in and whispers, “Pwizes…” Laughing Lexa nods, “Prizes is right.” Walking the excited little thing over to the table, she scoops it up off the table. Sitting down on the floor with a bouncing little thing in her lap, Lexa sits the package in front of them. Carefully Clarke pulls the twine and starts opening the paper to peek inside. Viewing a wooden box with a lid begin to appear. Watching as Heda opens it she sees a bunch of little jars with colorful lids. Glancing up at Heda in confusion she observes as one is picked up with long nimble fingers. Carefully Lexa unscrews the lid and pulls it off. Hearing an awed gasp from Clarke as she takes it all in, “Ifts gwowing!!” Nodding with a chuckling, “Wouldn’t be much of a glowing forest without it, now would it?” A tiny jaw drops open and she whirls around to Heda for confirmation. Then looks back at the glowing forest wall with a big grin. “I bet we even have enough for your stars,” Lexa grins nodding to the ceiling. The blonde squeals in excitement and races to the mural to show the spots she wants to put it.

With winter around the corner Heda didn’t like the idea of letting the preschooler paint in just a diaper. Afraid the tiny thing would catch a cold, so the brunette finds some little long johns to pull on the girl. She picks out one of her old worn button ups and positions it backwards on the girl. Carefully Lexa buttons it down her back. Of course it swallows her, but the brunette rolls up the sleeves and ties it in the back so it isn’t on the floor. Making it easier for Clarke to move around in it to paint. Satisfied, Heda goes over and carefully spreads out each glowing color as Clarke sits on the table. Eyes flickering back and forth from the colors to the picture meticulously as she plans each color to go where. It is fascinating to watch the little one’s brain work in overdrive, as she designs it all out. After a couple minutes she lifts her arms to get down. Toddles to the brushes to pick a couple out and runs back to Heda excitedly. She points out which paint and where she wants to paint it each time until Lexa can anticipate each color and location. Clarke is so mesmerized in the paints she doesn’t even notice Nann sneaking in to watch her work. Lexa smirks as the old woman glides right past the girl until she is tugged to the left by her creative little tyrant. Nann sits comfortably on a pillow in the corner watching the glowing forest gradually come to life before her eyes. Mushrooms, butterflies, flowers, and fruit each a different color is meticulously added. Until Clarke wiggles down from Heda’s arms and moves a couple big steps backward. Watching as the little blonde tilts her head to each side a couple times as she studies it. Every once and while she runs back to add a few more spots before returning to the spot. Until eventually satisfied the little head is thrown back to glance up at her next project. She hears a chuckle in the corner and startles not realizing someone else was there. “NANNA KOOMPOONEE!!” She cries, throwing herself into the old woman. Not even caring that the thing is covered in glowing paint as she embraces her warmly and kisses her head. Excitedly telling Nann about the paints and colors before dragging the laughing elder over to point out each spot that was added. Even after the woman just watched her do each one, Nann enthusiastically ‘ooh’s and ahh’s’ dutifully to each one.

Clarke stops when she gets to the last one and hesitates as she realizes something. She is far too little to get up and paint the ceiling now. Not even the scary platform would help. Slumping down on the floor, she looks up deliberating. “Ahhh… yes!” Nann smiles warmly at the little girl. “I expected this problem, so I had something brought up that I think might help.” Hobbling with the little one hand in hand they make their way to the back door and Nann opens it. There stands Fei, blindfolded twiddling his thumbs as he waits for who knows what. Lexa laughs out loud at the sight and Fei grins knowing who that laugh belongs to. He hears the pitter-patters of little feet and holds out his arms as a little body crashes into him with glee. Chuckling he picks her up. Feeling her tug him to walk before a hand is placed on his back he knows belongs to his Heda. Together they lead him down a dizzying amount of hallways and corners until Lexa is satisfied. Wanting to make sure he had no clue where he was. Heading back to their hallway they find Nann waiting. Then slips big clunky things over the man’s ears so he doesn’t hear a sound. They lead him to the brick wall and pop it open. Pulling him through and sealing the door tightly before removing each item. Feis’ eyes get humorously wide as his vision comes into focus, “Holy Shi…ooph… shirt!” He chuckles rubbing the arm that got slapped by Heda. Puzzled Clarke glances down at her makeshift painting smock checking for any holes. “No holes Fee Fees..” The blonde concludes still looking down just in case she missed one. Lexa unsuccessfully muffles a snort with her hand as a huge grin spreads on Fei’s face. After a couple minutes of the toddler dutifully checking everyone for any holes she moves back to the guard. “Fee Fee’s helpeds wif skys?” Clarke asks cheerfully tugging on his shirt sleeve. And that is when it clicks for the man and he whirls around to Heda stunned. Smirking Lexa nods in confirmation. “How on….” He mutters glancing around and back down to the big blue eyes looking up at him. Nann chuckles pats his arms, “I’ve found it’s easier just to go with it.” Clarke grabs one of the massive fingers and pulls him over to the glowing forest. Proudly showing him her prize for winning that morning and pointing to each spot on the wall she added some. He glances back at Heda with a smirk who just grins and shrugs her shoulders. Chuckling, he picks her up and asks where she wants to put some on the ceiling. Resting her comfortably on his shoulders, she excitedly explains each spot theatrically. Lexa sits with Nann by the corner laughing at the pair as they get to work. Attempting to prevent the man from being splattered with paint she draped his head with a tarp. One giant hand is on the tiny back to ensure Clarke doesn’t fall, the other is holding up a paint jar that is currently in use.

“This was a good idea,” Lexa whispers approvingly as she nudges Nann. “Plus who would believe him if he said anything,” Nann chuckles with a smirk. Snorting she nods and quietly laughs along with her. The truth was there was a reason Fei and Oxyte were the one’s appointed to her personal guard after Clarke arrived. For one her other guards were especially lacking in their discretion and compassion, even when it was revealed to be Wanheda. They still strung her up harshly while the girl was noticeably exhausted and frail. They were lucky Lexa hadn’t killed them both for it, to be honest. In the end she decided to appoint them somewhere they would learn how to develop these needed traits they so obviously lacked. So she sent them to a very appreciative Nyko so they could help around his hut, care for and help recover his patients. Then appointed Fei and Oxyte as replacements. Both former rattops themselves with Nann at some point in their lives, it felt appropriate. They understood this experience well and respected it more than anyone else could. Plus while both men are notable fierce warriors they were also just as notably altruistic. Fei lived with his houmon in the orphanage down stairs. Oxyte was also a frequent visitor downstairs. Setting up warrior training sessions to ensure each orphan was still trained as a trikru warrior at a young age. Usually this was done by close family and friends when the yongon is very little. Since these children had none, Oxyte stepped in. Even if he knew the child did not want to be a warrior, the man wanted to be assured each child could defend themselves if needed. It also didn’t hurt that Lexa knew both men would gladly die before breathing a word to anyone about Clarke, whether they suspected it was her or not. Truthfully, Clarke was such a different rattop than most. Transitioning to a much younger and smaller self than anyone had before. Most would exclude that as a possibility simply from her age alone. Sure she reacted differently, showing hints of her true age now and then. But those could also be speculated as talent, or cleverness as well. A part of Lexa wondered if this younger glitch was due to her Skaikru heritage instead of one of the clans. While the other part thought that, just maybe in some way, the elixir knew the great Wanheda would never be able to be controlled unless she was this young. Truthfully the girl was already a handful as a toddler, she didn’t even want to consider what she would be like if she had transformed to the more traditional age. Lexa smirks, ‘Definitely explains why Abby is the way she is though.’ “Okay what are you thinking about over there,” Nann whispers at Lexa’s shit eating grin. “You know who her nomon is?” the brunette leans over and almost inaudibly whispers. Nann shakes her head, she had no clue. Hadn’t even considered to ask. Until now that is. “Chansla kom Skaikru,” Lexa murmurs back quietly. Nann can’t help it, she snorts and chuckles. She had heard many stories of this woman from Lexa. “Well that certainly explains a lot…” The old woman shakes her head in laughter. “Whys yous waughings?” Clarke’s little voice asks curiously. Without missing a beat Lexa retorts, “because you two look way too adorable for us to stand much longer.” The blonde simply nods in agreement before replying, “I know.” Then turns to go back to painting as Fei struggles not to laugh. “Her confidence has grown wonderfully, Heda.” Nann chuckles out shaking her head. Lexa nods with a smirk at her sassy blonde.

When they are finally declared to be finished both have speckles of glowing paint all over their faces. Even after the tarp was draped over Fei it seems to have still managed to cover him. Nann shakes her head and goes to get up. Lexa puts the earmuffs and blind fold on the warrior as Nann slips out of the entrance. Coming back with a bowl of warm water and several wash clothes to clean them up with. Waiting until Nann sits the bowl on the table and shuts the door before freeing them off the man. Thankfully, the makeshift painting smock has caught most of the paint that is not on Clarkes’ face. Saving her little body and most importantly those cute long johns she is still wearing. Lexa wipes off more paint than she thought was possible to be on one face. The water is a multi-colored glowing swirl at this point. Fei has long since been done cleaning up. Clarke on the other hand… not so much. Lexa isn’t surprised in the least. Rolling her eyes she pulls back the blonde speckled hair into a messy bun on the toddlers’ head. Inspecting to ensure that everything is good enough that the child can’t smear that paint anywhere else. Those little hands were the first thing Lexa tackled, well experienced with this by now. Those tiny fingers touch everything way too quickly to not be cleaned first. When Heda finally is able to deemed the girl reasonably clean, Clarke jumps up. Grabbing Fei’s hand she pulls him into her little room. Following behind them she ducks in and chuckles seeing the two already on the floor playing with her toys and puzzles. Finding her book still on the table by Clarke’s rocking chair she strolls to it. Letting them play while she reads nearby. After some time she hears the closet door open. Looking up from her book she spots Nann. “Hmm…. I wonder if there is a certain messy little girl who would like a Nanna Komfoni bubble bath…” Nann hums out tapping her mouth with her finger. Clarke jumps up with huge eyes and squeals “MES MES MES!!!!” Launching herself into Nann’s arms. Fei is smirking at the sight, “Never seen any goufa excited to take a bath before.” Turning her head back to Fei as they go to main chamber, “I swear she’s part fish.” By the time they make it into the main chamber Clarke is dancing from foot to foot and gleefully throwing her clothes off in anticipation. Knowing what is next Lexa hurries to try and pick her up. Clarke is too quick though and her diaper is thrown off. Ready to jump in that tub as soon as she can. Chuckling Fei laughs and swoops the naked toddler up and hands her gently over to Nann.

Then just walks to the table and puts on the earmuffs and blind fold resting on it. He simply waits to be led back out before Lexa even tells him. Making her laugh out loud when she turns and finds him after escorting out the naked squealing blonde and her komfoni. The big burly warrior happily sitting against one of the dry walls and humming to himself. The brunette has to admit she had quite a bit of fun leading him back, taking a totally different route this time. Hearing him mutter, “what the hell?” under his breath as they winded up and down random halls. By the time she finally pulls off the blind fold the man looks down at her stunned. Quietly asking, “Heda just how big are your quarters?” She just shrugs her shoulders then turns around calling out a thanks to the gona for all his help. When she makes it back to her quarters Clarke is still happily playing in the tub. Nann is sitting by the fire with a cup of tea. Green eyes looking at the elder with speculation, “How many times have you had to reheat those stones?” Nann holds up four fingers and Lexa chuckles sitting by the fireplace. “I swear there are more mermaids in that tub than people in polis,” Nann hums out with a grin. Hearing another splash as Clarke dives down again. “She is probably so pruney by now…” Lexa chuckles and shakes her head. “Oh stop fretting, she is happy and occupied in the one place she can’t make a mess of herself. Embrace it Heda.” Nann chuckles patting Lexa’s leg as she gets up. Bringing in the dinner tray, she starts feeding bit by bit to the little mermaid between dives. Shaking her head laughing she walks to her room and starts eating while the tiny terror is being entertained. With the last bites of her warm stew, a tiny naked blonde comes careening into the room. Jumping into Heda’s lap as Nann walks in with the lotion jar by the fire with a wink. Then turns to go clean up the massacre left in the tub. The girl looks like a mini Nann with all these pruney wrinkles. Which earns a huff of laughter from Nann when Lexa informs her. Making sure to slather each toe, foot and finger with the lotion. Gently massaging it into the little one in her lap.

Normally this relaxes Clarke into a smooth transition to go to sleep. Tonight though, it seems the opposite occurred. Clarke is literally asking question after question to Heda. Even as her eyes droop, she is still running around the room playing. Diaper still by the fireplace with a pair of pajamas when the girl finally stills. Even after it is long past her bedtime the girl has not stopped once. Ultimately Lexa just decides to catch her as she runs by. Smirking when she succeeds and goes to gently lay the toddler down on the rug. That is when all hell breaks loose. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” the blonde screams out as she bursts into tears. Kicking out urgently to try and get up. Alarmed Lexa pulls Clarke into her lap. “NO NYE NYE!!!!! NO NYE NYE HEDA!!!” The tiny thing wails into her shirt with heaving sobs. The brunette was wondering if this would happen. The day seemed to go too easily for the nap she knew the girl suffered through. Gingerly moving them into their chair she holds her sobbing little one close. “Oh… oh… oh… my sweet girl,” Lexa hums as she rubs the soft little back. “No nye nye. No dweams. No nye nye”, Clarke pleads into her shirt. The brown hair bounces when Heda nods as it finally clicks why the girl suddenly changed moods so fast. “You’re scared you might have more bad dreams, huh?” She calmly inquires while carding through the damp hair with her fingers. Feeling the little nod and sniffle in response. “Hmmm… well, what if Heda had a way to keep those scary dreams from finding you.” She hums down to the toddler. Two watery blue eyes look up with a quivering lip in question. “You see your nite-nite bottle Nanna Komfoni left for you over there?” Lexa asks, nodding to the table. Clarke leans over to look and nods back at Heda. She gently holds the poor things’ face in her hands and kisses the blondes’ forehead before looking into those tear-filled eyes. “I promise, that I made sure something special is in there that will keep those mean things from finding you tonight.” Blue eyes grow as big as saucers as she glances back and forth between Lexa and the bottle. Lexa can see those wheels turning as the little girl contemplates what she said. ‘What the fuck…’ Clarke thinks to herself. A few more inspections of Heda face and it seems Lexa is not joking with her. She still would rather stay awake all night just in case. Clarke didn’t care where as long as she didn’t fall asleep. But as she sits here and looks intently at the brunette now, it is apparent. Whatever is in there Lexa obviously really does think will prevent any nightmares tonight. At first, Clarke finds that ludicrous, before it occurs to her. ‘Well she did turn me into a damn toddler… Not really a big fucking jump after that.’ So slowly she lays her head back down to hear Heda’s heartbeat and nods her head. It’s with a whimper and sniff but it is still a yes.

“That’s my brave, brave little girl!” Lexa coos as she kisses the top of the blonde head. “Alright, let’s get those soft jammie’s Nanna Komfoni made for you on.” The brunette has to sing out that lullaby again to distract the little thing enough that she is able to powder and diaper her up snugly. Kissing the little tummy when she was done just to get a giggle. Then lilts it again as she works the soft fabric onto the girl. She picks her up and walks to grab the bottle. As they sit in the chair they hear something coming down the hall loudly and Clarke looks up in confusion. “Nanna Komfoni and I have another surprise for you,” She whispers. As Nann comes around the corner with her crib and the little night light and music box too. A huge smile spreads across the little face and she whips her head around to Heda. Who just kisses the blonde head still eagerly swallowing her night time treat. “Mama Heda will watch over you while you sleep tonight little one,” Lexa promises softly watching those heavy eyelids struggle to stay open. Nann pushes the crib over to Clarke’s old side of the bed. Squeezing it somehow to fit between the corner of the wall and the nightstand. The blue eyes take longer and longer blinks as she watches her Nanna Komfoni set up her night light and wind her music box. A groggy smile sweeps over her face when the night light begins to turn. Then another when she hears the tinkling of the music box. Finishing her bottle she replaces it with her thumb, tucking Paulie under her arm. Lexa smiles seeing the blankie being held by those last three tiny fingers on her thumb sucking hand. Just like always. Softly rocking her girl, Heda decides to tell her own story tonight. “How about we choose what we want to dream tonight?” She hums to her sleepy little one. “That way we can meet each other there and play tonight in our sleep.” Lexa suggests softly. A wide grin and nod is obtained and off they go. A muffled demand of meeting in the “gwowing fowests” has the brunette chuckling. She should have known. There will be a treehouse there of course. A magic one with mermaids apparently. Who knew that was possible but Heda nods and says she would love to meet a real mermaid. The last thing Clarke is able to whisper before falling asleep is insisting that Nann’s ice cream is gunna be in the treehouse too. With a smile Lexa watches the blue eyes give up and finally concede to their heaviness.

Nann smiles and kisses the sleeping blonde as she sleeps then hands Lexa her book. As the brunette rocks the little one slowly back and forth. Allowing herself time to hold and snuggle this adorable little handful while she is finally still enough to do so. Gleaming various ideas of what to impart with Clarke in the coming days as she reads. Now that they were done with her safe place, they could show the stall’s owner the finished product. She had sent some of her guards out to fetch the man to see if tonight or tomorrow would work. Wanting the stall owner to be able to see the full effect of the glow. She would just leave Nann here to watch Clarke while she slept. Then they could start moving in the little bedroom back to Clarke’s safe room. Lexa already had so many ideas of what she wanted to do to the back chamber. One being transforming it into a mini art studio. It was undeniable now how therapeutic painting was to Clarke. She wanted her girl to have a place she could go to when she needed that kind of release. Where she could paint and create to her heart’s content. Painting out scary dreams on paper where they couldn’t harm her anymore. Or wishes and dreams she hoped would come true. Whatever it was she needed Lexa didn’t care as long as it helped return that smile again.

She hears a soft knock and replies softly not wanting to wake the girl in her lap. She turns to find Fei peeking his head in and smiling as he spots the sleeping girl and the crib set up. With a resolute nod he imparts the stall owner is ready tonight. She smiles and nods back. Gently getting up to transfer the sleeping thing to her crib. Delicately laying her down in her crib and covering her with the rest of the blanket. Lexa winds the music box hearing it begin to slow down before quietly stepping away. Nann replaces her spot by the fire while she quickly dashes to change to more Heda appropriate attire. Then walks with Fei out the door. She finds Hakal already blind folded and earmuffed smiling to himself in the throne room. Faintly chuckling Lexa realizes Fei already knew the drill since they just took him through it. She takes over steering the man lightly guiding behind his back. Informed they already strolled him in and out quite a bit through the tower so she wouldn’t have to leave her yongon too long. She smiles and thanks them for their efforts, simply leading him to the back door. She walks him up and down the hall a couple times before she finally opens the brick wall and pulls him inside. Closing the door tightly to the outside first then the closet as well. Making sure to remove anything that would identify who did it. Nann has seemed to clean up the left-over brushes and tarps. All that is left is the center table with the neatly stacked paints and few brushes. Satisfied she delicately pulls off the earmuffs and the blind fold from the man. The moment he gets the first glimpse his smile cracks into an all-out beam from ear to ear. “Heda!!” He gasps meticulously looking all over the room. Studying delicate strokes and each illustration carefully with wide excited eyes. “I have never seen anything like this Heda!” Hakal whispers in awe. “And so quickly too… it’s only been… a couple weeks Heda!” He realized dumbfounded as he calculated the days in his head. Lexa just austerely nods in agreement. It was true, she came to the same conclusion herself and tells him so. “This would take a polis artist a month or two Heda. And that is only the really quick ones I know of. The rest I would be surprised if it was done within four or five months…Even a year at most...” Hakal stumbles in wonder as he soaks in all the work around him. Lexa hums in agreement again, “I know, if I hadn’t seen the artist do with my own eyes. I would have never believed it.” Mouth gaping open he nods in sheer marvel of it all. “Heda, I am assuming this artist does not reside in Polis. I know of each and every one I supply to. I am the only art stall in Polis and most clans.” Lexa pauses austerely for a moment and then nods her confirmation to his assessment. Wanting to ensure this did not out Clarke. If the girl wanted to be recognized for this it would be her decision to do so. For that, Lexa was certain of. “If you could pass on a request for me. They could make quite a profit not to mention be quite helpful with this gift. We have to turn away a lot of requests like this,” He nods to the wall, “due to how long each usually takes. The orphanage down stairs actually I have had to turn away for years. I just can’t find time to add them in and it breaks my houmon’s and my heart. I would gladly pay the artist myself to fill every wall of that orphanage with these.” Heda’s unemotional mask falters a bit. She wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn like that. Honestly expecting him to simply want another artist to do jobs for. Hakal though, just desired someone to do a job no one else would because they couldn’t pay. Then on top of that offered to pay the artist out of sheer desire to give the kids who had already been through so much, a bit of happiness again. Lexa has to steady her voice to keep it from wavering as she replies. “Hakal, you honor me with your request. I will gladly pass along this message to the artist for you. You have my word. But it could take some time… they are… away at the moment.” Choosing her words carefully as she spoke them out. “Thank you Heda!” Hakal gasps with tears streaming down his cheeks in happiness. “I will have to leave it up to the artist on their decision though. But I promise you that I will speak of your request to them. And will do what I can to try and make it happen.” Lexa assures taking the man’s hands as he happily beamed at her through his tears. “That is quite an endeavor to take upon yourself. You are a gona of true honor Hakal. One in which I hope more would have. I will compensate the artist myself if they shall agree and pay you for any supplies used during it.” When she gets a bear hug Lexa laughs out loud and hugs the kind old man back.

Lexa learns of Hakal’s family and his wife Ryza. The couple had tried for many years to have children but were never able to. Before Lexa was Heda there was no orphanage and Hakal worried he would never be able to train an apprentice when he was too old to continue his work. More than that, his wife longed to be a nomon(mother). Losing her parents very early in life she knew all too well what it was like to have to survive with no family. The sons he sent out to gather the glowing mushroom spores, it turned out the couple had adopted from the orphanage. All six of them of various ages she was told. “My yongons would not be alive today if it were not for that orphanage, Heda. They cared for them as if they were their own flesh and blood. I will be eternally grateful to them for being their renon(parent) before my houmon and I could.” So as she was leading the older man with a heart of gold through those winding passages of the Tower. Heda was already beginning to plan out ways to make this happen. Already sure that Clarke would leap at the chance to do this without question. Whether Clarke wishes to be nameless while doing so, was something Lexa was not certain of though. So in her mind as they walked Heda schemed of ways to ensure this could happen should that be the issue that enfolds. When she makes it back to Nann she can barely hold the tears back relaying the story to her. The man having no idea how close that orphanage was to his own Heda’s heart. A project stemmed out of a little girl who was grateful she had someone to love her when she had no one else left. Wanting to just ensure every child had that in this cruel unforgiving world of theirs.

Nann just smiles and pulls her girl into her embrace when she spots those green eyes beginning to fill with tears. Guiding her in her lap as if she were a little one again while she weeps out the story in full detail. Lexa lets herself break wide open. Something she could not remember doing in quite a long time. Not since Costia. Her komfoni just holds her through the sobs of thanks Lexa gives her for taking up the steed after her beloved Aunt Andrea died. Knowing Nann didn’t have to, but took the task without question. Claiming Lexa as her own, willing to fight to the death for anyone who questioned it. Nann continues to hold her long after dressing Lexa in her night clothes and brewing her tea. Allowing the girl to cry into her chest until she is long asleep before Nann quietly slips out of the large bed. Chuckling to herself at how much easier over the years using such a big bed would’ve been. Instead of her little one down in the kitchens that the two used to share for so long. Much longer than most would ever know and Lexa would admit to. Often sneaking in after everyone was asleep and leaving before Titus would catch her. She shuffles over to the sleeping blonde, snuggled up in her crib. Pulling the blanket over her snugly and kissing the little forehead. She changes the candle under the nightlight for a fresh one to ensure it lasts through the night. Then winds the music box. She kisses her sweet brown-haired girl and tucks her in tight before making her way down to her own chambers. Taking Fei’s hand who is waiting to escort her down. Ensuring his Nann was able to take the elevator even if it was, he himself having to manually lower the metal cage. She kisses both his cheeks and sends him back with some goodies for his houmon and yongons with a smile. Then retires herself for the night. Smiling as she crawls into her much bigger bed Lexa insisted on replacing the moment, she was Heda. And then promptly crawled into it with Nann that night, to ‘help her test it out’ her girl had said. Chuckling she blows out her last candle and allows herself to fall into a blissful sleep. Eager to wake up and look after all her yongons again the next day. 

  
  



	14. Fostaim ash daun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy at work lately so I had a hard time finding the time to write this. Forgive the errors. Let me know what ya think. =)

The frosty nip in the air was the first thing that registered for Lexa that morning. Opening her eyes she quickly glanced over to the balcony windows. Smiling when she views the thick snowflakes falling to a sea of white all over Polis confirming her suspicions. Wrapping herself up in a thick fir from her bed she makes her way over to watch it fall. There would be no training today, not with winter finally here. This was the rare time of year that allowed some downtime to everyone. It was too dangerous to travel. You would freeze to death quickly if you didn’t know what you were doing. Even the most experienced gona’s rarely dared to travel this time of year. Far too many things could go wrong that could end your fight. Lexa for one, absolutely cherished this time of year. Some days she purposely did nothing just to unwind and relax. Especially if that year had been busy and demanding. She found it helped allow her to be a better Heda. Enabled her to recharge her batteries, if you will. All to better serve her people with afterword. She considered it a reward for ensuring her people were taken care of adequately for the winter. Another interest she had found around this time was reading. True she read most all year round, but this time of year she read more so. Devoting much of her time absorbing as much new information as she could when she had the chance to. The records vault was below Polis where the general public could access it if they so desired. It held all the books, reading material or historical records they were able to find since the bombs fell. Most everyone knew if you could not find Heda during the snowfall season, she would be there. Quietly reading in a comfy chair hidden from view reading. Or browsing the lengthy shelfs of all the various old-world literary treasures that survived the bombs. This snowfall though, things were going to be different. Lexa glimpses over to a nearby corner occupying a little crib with a certain slumbering blonde in it. She planned on filling her extra downtime with Clarke this winter. On her emotional and physical healing. She also wanted to begin her training in self-defense with hopes it helped her learn quicker after re-ages back. The girl would more than likely be close to fluent in Trigedaslang by then. Lexa was confident with how quickly the toddler seemed to be picking up the language. Hearing the door groan as it is opened, she turns to look over her shoulder. Smiling at Nann as she watches her shuffle in with the breakfast trays for her and Clarke. She goes back to watching the large flakes fall over polis until she feels a kind hand on her shoulder. The elder can’t help but grin when she sees the brunette watching the winter season move in on the city. That girl always had a love of this time of year ever since she was a really young. Lexa is handed her tea as Nann joins her to look out the window. “We used to find you like this when you were just a tiny thing,” the elder smiles nudging Lexa. “All wrapped up in that blanket by the window. I lost count how many times we found you sound asleep right here on the floor.” The brunette smiles at the memory before it breaks into a wide grin. “She’s never seen snow before Komfoni,” Lexa tells her unable to hold back her excitement. The experienced face shakes her head in amusement before gazing over to Clarke. “She is going to lose her mind,” she chuckles back to Lexa before issuing a stern look. “Just be mindful that neither of you get sick now!” Earning a waggle of the seniors’ finger in the process. Lexa nods looking back out at the white world, “Yes, that would be the last thing we need.”

As the brunette sits down for breakfast, her Komfoni wanders to straighten the bed furs then makes her way back to Clarkes’ room. Carefully pulling out warm layers for the blonde to wear today. Warm thermal long johns and thick wool socks to pull over top. Looking through several more outfits she finds what she is searching for. Those overalls she got just in case. Since the weather in Polis could be quite unpredictable at times. The outside was made of soft hide that was dyed to a light pink and then made waterproof. The inside was lined with thick warm fur. She finds a knitted wool sweater to put underneath the overalls as an extra layer. Picking out the little snow boots, gloves and a cloak Heda had made for the little one. Finally grabbing a wool hat she walks out with her arms overloaded. Lexa can’t help but chuckle with a mouthful of oatmeal when she sees the beloved elder walk in. She can hardly find her komfonis’ face beneath all the tiny clothes draped over shoulders, arms and hands carrying. Unceremoniously it all gets dumped out on the bed and Nann begins to sort through it. Carefully laying each item out for the little one on top of the furs. Putting the wool socks inside the snow boots she places them both on the floor in front of the outfit. Winking at the smirking girl eating at the table she makes her way back to Heda’s closet to start the process again. Lexa had long since learned to just let Nann dress her in whatever she saw fit during the winter season. It was not worth the fight if you declined. Plus she knew it made the older woman feel better. The brunette didn’t blame Nann for being so protective after all she would have to care for them if they got sick. So Lexa goes back to eating and reading through various reports in between steamy bites. Back in Heda’s closet, Nann is pulling out thick black leggings and a black thermal long sleeve shirt. She finds the winter pants and places them over her arm. The ones lined with thick wool and waterproof leather. Then picks out a dark gray knitted wool sweater before snatching Heda’s cloak, gloves and winter boots. Carting it all back to the bed, she lays it all out beside Clarke’s on the bed for Heda to wear. Then the elder strolls back into Heda’s bathroom. Collecting a wooden comb, a thick brush, a couple leather strands and a little bowl of warm water to help smooth those brown curls into submission. As Lexa continues to eat while reading her morning reports, Nann gets to work on her hair. Carefully wetting the brush and working through each snarl gingerly until she is able to get through the entire length without any issues. As she begins to braid the long locks, Lexa drinks her tea and reads through the last report. Moving her head obediently to wherever her Komfoni turns or leans it towards. Recognizing she wouldn’t be able to send out any correspondence with winter on them now she begins watching the snow once again. Occasionally taking breaks to sip her tea or glance over at the tiny toddler.

With a kiss on the top of the braided head, Nann goes back to put away the items in the bathroom. Followed by going to the little one’s room with a smirk to her wrinkled face to grab a couple diapers for the day. She brings them back and deposits them by the diaper basket. Dutifully drawing and then heating a large bowl of water. Gathering several wash clothes and a towel as well. Setting it all by the fireplace for when the girl wakes. This one she can already smell will be a doozy. The green eyes glance up spotting the bowl and large pile of washcloths. Comically darting her eyes over to look over at the blonde Lexa inspecting both back and forth quickly. Until a quiet groan is heard from the table making Nann chuckle. “Komfoniiiii!” She hears her yongon whisper as she quickly walks up to her. The elder simply goes about her tasks and hums back, “Yes, my child?” Biting her lip the brunette watches as the older woman organizes the wash cloths and diaper basket. “Would you please? For me?” Lexa unabashedly begs. The elder raises her eyebrows at her girl and tries not to laugh at the desperation all over her face. “And in return?” Nann inquires impassively as if considering her options. “I will make Titus wash your dishes for a month!” She urges back, pressing her hands together in a prayer like fashion. Nann snorts out a laugh not being able to hold it any longer. “Pretty good deal for one diaper…” She smirks teasing Lexa. The elder receives an unamused glare and a frown until she laughs and nods. “Alright, alright if I am here, I will change the nasty one’s so the almighty Heda won’t lose her breakfast attempting to do it herself.” With a huge sigh of relief Lexa envelops her komfoni in a huge hug not even caring about the teasing laughter anymore. “And just how are you going to convince Titus to do this?” Nann questions amused as the girl let's go and walks back to her tea. Giving a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as she walks, “Simple, I am Heda.” Lexa replies with a wink and grin. The elder chuckles out loud as Lexa pours herself another cup of tea and walks to her desk to pen a letter to Titus.

Shamelessly buttering the egotistical flame keeper up she composes. Praising him for his exceptional aid to a beloved elder in need. Making it seem as though she were told of this from someone else bragging of course. Telling him how much it warms her heart to hear of such things. Pausing to think for a bit, she ponders her next move. All of a sudden hit with inspiration she begins transcribing again. Composing it as though someone had heard of his superior level of service and personally requested him for another task. With some more flattery Lexa gushes how she knew he would eagerly jump at this opportunity for more altruistic benevolence. Before finally mentioning when and where to report to each day for the winter season. Adding a few last smooth words of flattery of how proud she is of him and how good of an example this shows to the natblida as a result. Subsequently signing and sealing the letter when she is done. She hears Nann chuckle as she reads over her shoulder. “You cunning nature, once again shines brightly, Heda.” The elder hums smirking as Lexa folds and seals the letter to be delivered at once to Titus. Quickly Lexa dresses in the warm clothes Nann laid out for her before she goes to deliver it to her guards. Her komfoni helps to bind her chest and dress without loosening any braids. Then grins watching as Nann picks up the sleeping girl from the crib to change her. ‘Absolutely worth the fit Titus is about to throw after reading this’ Lexa resolutely determines hurrying out the door as the smell hits her. Heda mask on the brunette informs her guard to deliver this at once to the flamekeeper and to keep him away from her quarters as long as they can. When both raise their eyebrows at her in concern, she smirks. “Traded dirty diaper duty for Titus washing Nann’s dishes this winter as an act of pious servitude.” Barking laughter echoes down the hall as a result as Lexa grins. “I will be taking the little one to see her first snowfall when she wakes. Once you are able to settle Titus quietly you are both welcome to join us.” She winks at them. Both guards bow with a chuckled, “Sha, Heda.” Then turn to do as requested. Fei orders a nearby guard he trusts to replace his post at Heda’s door and makes his way down to do battle with Titus. Oxyte searches for a female guard he trained himself to replace him before quickly following behind Fei.

As Lexa reemerges, she notices the blonde back in her crib and Nann seeming to be done with the task. The bowl and water have been replaced. But there are fewer wash cloths now though. How the woman managed to get rid of the smell so quickly is very appreciated to say the least. Though it does cross her mind it would be an effective weapon against Titus if he decides to run up here furious. Reaching the table she begins sorting through the toddlers’ breakfast. Noticing the girl starting to stir she quietly covers the tray. Thankful to be granted an earlier wake up to avoid Titus and strolls over quickly. Delicately picking the toddler up cradles her into her arms and she sways over to their spot by the warm fireplace. Paulie still tightly clutched under her arm and blanket swaddled tightly around her. ‘Why is it so damn cold?!’ Clarke sleepily demands as she rises slowly back up to consciousness. The little body snuggles in close to Heda for warmth as she hears a soft chuckle above her. “cc…cold Heda,” she shivers out in complaint. Lexa warmly rubs her back while Nann adds another blanket on top of them. Feeling the fur from Heda’s bed the blonde smiles contently and nuzzles into the side of Heda’s neck. The brunette lets her wake up slowly like she knows the little blonde likes. Rubbing her back and rocking her as she begins to open her eyes and snuggle in. When those blue eyes finally peer up Lexa greets her with a big grin. “I have a surprise for you little one,” She whispers standing with the little buddle. She allows Nann to re-wrap them in the fir that dropped to the floor when they got up. Then walks over to the window together. Fur tightly tucked around Heda’s shoulders. The blonde looks confused for a second at what she sees. Scanning back and forth from the white world below and to Lexa perplexed. Then blue eyes bulge as it finally clicks watching big snowflakes descend from the sky. “Snowssssss!!!!” A little voice gasps out in wonder. “Heda!! Snows!!” she urges almost in sheer disbelief. Heda opens the balcony door tucking the fur tighter around them. Allowing the snow to swirl all around them and the room. “Ooohhhhh!!!” The girl marvels with a sigh. Quickly stepping back to close the door before Nann has a fit the girl pouts as they go back to their chair. “We will go out and play after you eat your breakfast little one,” Lexa chuckles as she spots the moping toddler, eyes still glued to the window. The girl gasps the moment Heda’s statement registers in her sleepy brain and jumps down, pulling Heda by the finger with her to the table. Nann laughs as the girl wolfs down her breakfast in record time. Having to be reminded several times to slow down so she won’t choke. With cheeks puffed out still jammed full of toast and oatmeal she hops down and dashes to the bed. Attempting to rapidly dress herself with what clothes she can reach as fast as she can. Chuckling Lexa walks over to slow her down. Removing what had been haphazardly thrown on and her little pajamas. She starts pulling on the long johns and warm socks. Gently working the sweater over the girl’s head and sits her in her lap. Pulling up the overalls one leg at a time then stands her up to button the front straps. Much to the toddler’s disapproval, she is guided over to Nann for her hair to be braided and the warm knit hat to be pulled down over her ears. This conveniently gives Lexa time to work her own boots on before Clarke comes skipping back excitedly. Making sure to tuck the little overalls into the boots to prevent any snow from getting in, she laces each boot proficiently. By the time they work on the gloves and cloak the preschooler can hardly even move her arms. So packed with layers of clothes she is waddling around the room. Not that she seems to mind at all as she excitedly bounces in place. Waiting for Heda to put her own cloak on watching as the brunette shoves the gloves in her pocket to adorn later. Picking the little bundled blob up in her arms, they make their way through the throne room. Surprised to find both Fei and Oxyte bundled and ready to go. She looks at them with eyebrows raised. Fei grins at her and gives a nod. Green eyes suspiciously stare back and forth till Oxyte pipes up. “Just told him you were outside volunteering your time with the orphanage today and he was more than welcome to go on outside to talk with you about it if he liked.” The sly grin makes her chuckle, hearing Fei add in, “Apparently he hates snow more than dishes.” Nann laughs from behind them overhearing what occurred. “Looks I have some time to make you a snack to warm you up when you get back inside then,” the komfoni whispers to the little blonde who cheers and claps in approval.

It takes quite a bit of convincing to encourage the girl to take the elevator again. It’s not until Fei promises to go down and lower the machine himself that she nervously agrees. Still huddled close shaking in Heda’s arms though. The brunette hums the lullaby and keeps reminding her that the sooner they get down the sooner they can go play in the snow. Nann and Lexa both are not sure how Fei does it but the ride is notably smoother than usual. Evident by the fact she doesn’t have to pry the little thing off her head when they open the doors. Granted Clarke is still quivering in Lexa’s arms but nonetheless Heda considers it a win. When the doors are open, Lexa gives her guards a smile and a thumbs up. The intimidating giant beams happy that his efforts helped to alleviate some of the little ones’ fears. While the smaller leaner guard claps his partner on the back for their job well done. They can’t help but softly snicker when Heda informs the usual elevator staff to implement the exact technique her personal guards just used. Encouraging them to ask Fei or Okyte to aid if they need any pointers. Expecting them to begin this immediately and warning them she will be evaluating each ride she takes as a result. Receiving a ‘sha, Heda’ as both guards bow in compliance, she turns to make her way to the front entrance of the tower with her little bundle. Pulling her gloves on while the two guards’ grin and swing open the double doors. Little blue eyes expand trying to take it all in at once. Her jaw gapes open watching thick flakes still falling from the sky and reaches out to catch one. When she hears squeals of laughter in the distance the girl looks towards the noise. “Heda, theys pwayings,” she chirps in fascination, watching them play some sort of game. “Yes, it seems the night bloods and the orphanage have come out to enjoy the first snowfall of the season as well,” Lexa nods as they walk closer. “Heda wats dats?” The girl asks, pointing to a form being built out of the snow. “Ahh… it looks like they are building an Ashef(snowman) little one,” The brunette informs her not knowing the word in gonaslang. “Cans wes makeds a gada(girl) Heda?” Clarke asks, not really interested in making a boy snow person. The tan face grins as she peers back to her two guards, “I think we might be able to do that.” Peering back the little one asks, “And Fee-Fee’s?” The guard smiles and nods, “of course little one. But what about my friend Oxyte? Can he help too?” The blonde looks the man over for a couple minutes while she deliberates. Then nods “ohtee toos,” deciding a friend of Feis’ must be okay too.

As they trek about to find a spot to build, Fei sneaks over to a group of kids and ushers them over to help. Clarke thinks little of it and plays excitedly alongside each new friend. Gathering snow with a huge smile on her face with another little girl. Listening intently as the other children eagerly teach her how to build an ashef(snowman). Patiently showing how to stack up the snow so it rolls forward in a ball. The blonde looks fascinated as the cold stuff begins to roll into a really big circle the more they gather. Just like the kids said it would. Honestly thinking they were kidding. Sure Clarke had seen pictures of a snowman on the ark from books before the bombs. But she always figured they carved it out like that or something. She would do it with her mashed potatoes sometimes on the ark. Stacking up the pile really high and whittling away at it until it resembled the picture she saw. Depositing the first large snow circle they work together to build a slightly smaller one. Gathering up more snow and watching it roll forward just like the first. Her mouth drops again though when she sees Fei pick the smaller snow mass up and place it on top of the larger one. Eyebrows are now raised to the sky in surprise as the blonde realizes how wrong she really was about this whole process. She had never considered the round snow mounds being picked up before. They go a little further to gather the snow this time but this next circle ends up being quicker for them to make. Just as before Clarke watches the smallest sphere get placed on top of the others by Fei. The boys and girls take her by the hand showing her how to gather up little rocks and sticks to make the face with. When she informs them, she wants it to be a gada(girl) the boys laugh and nod excitedly. They contemplate with each other as the girls and Clarke continue to gather up stones and sticks nearby. When they all meet back at the three circles again the boys have gathered a mass of pine needles. Informing Clarke it is for the hair of the ashgada(snowgirl). They had weaved some of the strands together to form a sort of makeshift braids. Another little boy came running outside waving a piece of fabric in his hand. Laughing Fei helps tie the fabric as if it were a hat on the snowgirl to help hold the ‘braids’ on the snow man. Clarke claps and beams when she starts seeing her vision come to life and hugs the little boy and Fei for helping. Gathering some of the stones in her hands, Fei lifts the blonde up so she can start decorating the face of her first ashgada(snowgirl).

She creates two big eyes with the bigger stones and littler stone nose. Then forms a big smile with the rest, as the other kids give suggestions on the ground and laugh as the face starts appearing. Seeing the sticks left she looks at it puzzled until a little boy explains those are the arms. Helping her shove them into the middle ball of snow of her snowgirl. Getting an idea a little boy runs over and places the other stick a little higher than the other. “That way it looks like she’s waving!” The boy explains with a grin making the rest of the kids laugh. They back up and sure enough it does look like someone raising their arm to wave at someone. Not wanting the fun to end they decide to make the snowgirl some friends. Placing them a little farther away like they are the friends her snowgirl is waving to. They end up making a couple more ashgagas(snowgirls) and a few ashef(snowmen) too. Clarke excitedly runs back and forth to help with each one the entire morning. Gathering the snow up until it rolls all by herself. When it eventually gets too heavy one of the older boys jumps in to take over. A couple other girls and a little boy go with Clarke to collect a bunch of sticks, rocks and pine needles for each one. The blonde completely forgets about the cold as they harvest and laugh together. Ensuring each stone, stick and pine needle are perfect for an ashef. One of the little boys shows her how to weave the pine needles as she sits in Lexa’s lap. Heda allows her to take off her gloves to weave. But she eventually lets her Heda take over when her little fingers get too cold. Snuggling up to Lexa’s chest as she watches the long slim fingers expertly intertwine the needles into each other.

About the time Lexa is about to walk Clarke back in for lunch Clarke spies something unusual. It seems sometime during their building of all the snowmen. Oxyte snuck off to build a surprise for them. His first grew up in Azedakru before moving to Polis. So he was taught how to build an ashraunkova(igloo) like they did up in Azgeda. Clarke’s eyes are huge as she hops up and practically drags Lexa to go investigate. Eventually Lexa has to pick her up when the snow gets too deep. The brunette swears the closer they get the bigger those blue eyes get. Seeing them approaching Oxyte smiles and waves. Laughing at the little blondes’ face of pure amazement. Putting her down the toddler is almost too stunned to move or speak. Using her mouth she takes off one of the gloves so she can feel the structure. Gingerly running them over the closest group of bricks seeing they have been stacked on top of each other. Those little artist’s eyes are out and studying the structure intently attempting to figure out how he got the roof to form a circle like that without it collapsing. When the man crawls into this little tunnel in the front of the building Clarke looks over at Heda in confusion. Then jumps when he pops back out and ushers them in. The blonde looks at him wearily, not quite sure what to do. Not quite confident enough to go in there in fear it might collapse or something. Lexa chuckles watching the girl deliberate and just bends down to pick her up. Carrying her as she crawls both of them through the little passageway. When they get inside Clarke gasps out a little, “wow!” In an almost awed reverence as she slowly turns to look at every single part of it. It feels nice and warm inside here. Much different from outside. The bricks of snow even help light the structure a bit too. She was worried it would be pitch black in here. Suddenly really wanting all her new friends to see this too she eagerly grabs one of Lexa’s hands to go back out. “Heda wes needs to showeds mes fweinds toos!!” The blonde pleads trying to drag Heda out the little tunnel. With a big grin she obliges swooping the girl up so they can climb out together. She carries her back to the group putting the final touches on the last ashhef. Then herds the whole group to the structure. Everyone of the kids has about the same reaction Clarke did. The deeper snow gets a bit tricky and Fei has to end up carrying a couple of the littlest. Placing a little boy on his shoulders and carrying three little girls in his arms. Lexa puts Clarke on her shoulders and carries two little girls on each hip as she walks. Oxyte is rolling in laughter watching them appear like a herd of cattle with all the little ones they are carrying. Making their way to him he throws a couple on his shoulders and carries the rest till they get to the structure. Kids are streaming in the little tunnel as fast as they can till they are all inside. It’s a tight fit but Lexa doesn’t think any of them mind. The boys insist Oxyte has to show them how to build one of these too. Pleading that he must teach them before the end of this winter season. Grinning he agrees, eager to pass on some of the knowledge his first imparted on him. They are all sitting inside when they hear Nann call Heda and Clarke inside for lunch. Waving goodbye, Heda promises they will come by and try and play with them soon. Making their way out of the tunnel and trekking back to a waving Nann who turns to go back inside. The rest of the kids decide to help Nann with their lunch so they start streaming out of the tunnel right behind them. Fei and Oxyte cart the rest of the group back behind their Heda. And Clarke watches her friends’ stream into the tower too. Running to a hallway to the right of them instead of riding up the elevator like her, Heda and the guards are.

When the doors shut Clarke turns to Lexa. “Theys wives heres toos Heda?” The toddler questions curiously. She didn’t realize other kids live here too besides the night bloods. And she hadn’t ever met them before so she knew they couldn’t be them. “Mmmhmm… they live with Fei and his homon in the orphanage,” the Lexa explains. “Alls theys Fee-Fees?!” The blonde gapes in astonishment not quite understanding what the big word was. The gona can’t help but laugh at her stunned expression and gasp of wonderment at this revelation. “Yep. Every single one,” He nods with a grin as they get to the top of the tower. Making their way to Heda’s chambers they wave goodbye. When the doors close Clarke turns to the brunette again. “Heda wat that words yous says?” She couldn’t remember how Heda pronounced it but it was long. “Orphanage?” Lexa hums out in question as they walk into her private chambers. “Yea! Tfat ones Heda!” The blonde nods for emphasis. “That is where all children in the clans whose mamas and daddies can’t take care of them anymore go to live with Fei and his homon,” Lexa attempts to explain in a way the girl would understand. Closely surveying the little face as Clarke deliberates the concept for a bit while she shucks off the girl’s dripping outer layers of clothes. Gingerly hanging each one to dry by the fire. She stays quiet while the layers are stripped off till she is just in her little flowered thermals and her pink wool socks. Thankfully the hot chocolate and lunch Nann has ready on the table distracts the girl away from the heartbreaking subject for a bit. Heda herself pulls off her outer layers as well and then hangs them on the other side of the fireplace to dry. When she arrives Clarke is already eagerly drinking her hot chocolate. Lexa hums in contentment when she finds her favorite winter stew on her tray. After a while of silence. Both just simply eating their lunch. Clarke turns to the brunette and whispers “Likes mes daddies?” Green eyes look over to find the hot chocolate on the table and her blonde head down looking at her lap. Seeing a lone tear fall, Heda puts down her spoon and pulls the girl into her lap. Cradling her close to her chest while she brushes away the stray hair that managed to escape Nann’s braids. Lexa answers honestly, just like she promised she would to Clarke when they first began this relationship. “Some of them, yes and some of them, no.” She calmly explains, pulling the girls tray over. Handing her a little sandwich to munch on while sitting in her lap. Lexa begins to eat her stew again while making sure to keep an eye on Clarke. The girl doesn’t speak until she finishes her sandwich and drinks a couple sips of her hot chocolate. “I’s gwads theys haz a Fee-fees, Heda.” A meek voice states from her lap. Lexa smiles down at the girl and nods, “Me too, little one. Me too.” Handing her another part of her sandwich as she goes back to her stew. Quietly the blonde mulls over what was said as she chews. She was glad these kids had someone like her Heda to care for them. It also made her feel guilty though and she couldn’t quite understand why. Gradually she is handed the rest of her lunch by Heda. Leaving both trays empty and both girls’ full. Picking the toddler up she walks the girl to their chair. Stopping to grab her blankey and that monkey from the crib first. Just as Clarke feels the familiar sensation of tears beginning to burn in her eyes they are sitting down to rock. She doesn’t quite understand what she was feeling and why. Clarke feels stupid for crying at something like this. Nothing even happened to her. Hiding her face into Heda’s chest as she feels the tears keep falling. Attempting to hide the tears from Heda. Warmly rubbing the little one’s back Lexa hums, “it’s okay to be sad sometimes sweetheart.” Blue eyes look over at the boots drying by the fireplace with her dripping cloak and overalls. Knowing Heda made these for her. She felt guilty for having those when kids like her friends might not. She remembered the threadbare gloves and garments the kids were wearing. Seeing Heda whisper something to a nearby guard who came out with a bunch of thick fur coats the guards use, for each child to wear. As Clarke feels her eyes grow heavy, she is still trying to work it out in her head. It is getting much harder the more tired she gets. Putting her thumb in her mouth she gives up on her swirling thoughts temporarily. Allowing sleep to wash over her as she clutches Paulie.

Lexa had a feeling those tears from the blonde had more to do than just empathy for her new friends. Though she wasn’t sure if Clarke was aware of this fact herself yet. She didn’t want to push or pry though. So much of the trauma in Clarke’s life was out of her control. The least Lexa could do was allow the girl control in her healing. Nuzzling the girl close long after falling asleep. Looking down staring at the little features and combing the blonde hair out of her face. So long in fact Nann has long finished making and delivering the towers lunches. Standing at the doorway smirking at Lexa lost in her own little world with the blonde. She clears her through and chuckles seeing the brunette jump. Watching a tint of pink wash over Heda’s cheeks as she gets up to lay the girl down. Rolling her green eyes she whispers, “Shof of, Komfoni.” Nann quietly chuckles while watching Lexa wind the music box. Strolling over by the fire to watch over the girl as Lexa makes her way over to the mural room. She sets to work and gradually moves in each piece of furniture from the back room exactly where teenage Clarke specified. When all that is left is the bed Lexa decides to pull in the child sized bed and leave the crib where it is. She kinda liked having the girl close to her. Rationalizing it was for Clarke’s protection of the nightmares. Allowing the toddler to cry out to her Heda if she needed. Though she does add a railing to the bed just in case. Plus she couldn’t move it while the kid was currently sleeping in it. So this will have to do. Once the back room is finally empty and all the furniture arranged Lexa moves to her next task. Going to pull out the various art supplies she had set aside for the girl in several trips. Arranging a couple easels and various tarps around the room. She pulls in the old warn table and crates they used while painting the mural. It takes a bit of maneuvering but she gets it in. Shoving the table up against the wall for the girl to use as a desk before turning to go back out. Deciding she needs a chair and several other things she throws on an old cloak and boots to search in the tower store room. She finds an old stool the girl can use, and an old desk chair piling both by the door to move later. She works through the rows and rows of things and finds a couple shelves to line the walls on as well. The more she walks down the rows the more she finds until the pile is getting a bit too big for only her to carry in one trip. She pokes her head out of the door to the store room and finds her personal guards dutifully guarding the door. She requests them to find other guards to take the growing pile of storeroom finds up to the backdoor of her chambers. Both nod in compliance and immediately grab a couple guards nearby. Relaying the instructions from Heda before making the way to where Lexa walked off.

As she walks past a couple windows she glances at the sun and she speculates to have more than enough time for Clarke to wake. She finds quite a few books showing various paintings and some more explaining various art techniques. Even though her hands are already pretty full, she can’t help but keep looking. Wandering down to the old-world kid section just to see what they had. Smiling when she finds a couple picture books and classic books for Clarke. Suddenly finding out her arms are too full to keep looking she turns. Finding Fei smirking at her he holds out his arms for the items. Placing the art books into Oxyte and the rest to Fei she turns to go back to searching. When the burly guard looks at what is being placed in his arms a wide smile crosses his face. “She is going to love these Heda!” He enthuses to her as he is handed a couple more items, that she finds too cute to pass up. Even though every fiber of her being is pulling her to look for something for herself she doesn’t. Not wanting to waste any of her time selfishly. This wasn’t the time for that. This was about Clarke. It was a bit of a surreal feeling. For so long this was her safe place. Her place to hide away and recover from the world. Until now. Her safe place is being carried out for someone else to heal as well. In hopes it will help them as much as it had helped her over the years. Walking up she is already relaying in her mind how to get down to work. She knows her guards will want to help but she also needs to keep that room a secret. She can not and will not be the Heda to uncover this secret. For Clarke’s safety and possibly many generations in the future as well. So she politely declines and requests that they maintain their posts at the front entrance. Instead she walks over to Nann and checks on her girl. Still fast asleep softly snoring snugly in her crib. She moves in everything on her own that was stacked up high outside her doors. Lines the hallways with various pieces of knickknacks, shelves, chairs and books alike. Once she has everything inside the doors she stacks as much as possible on a chair and carries it in. Setting it down Lexa repositions the items and turns to find Nann with another load. Shooting a ‘what are you doing?!’ look at her Komfoni with arms out at either side for emphasis. “What? She’s snoring. I left the door open,” Nann huffs casually. “It isn’t like the girl isn’t loud enough,” She adds, setting the stuff down in her arms. Lexa rolls her eyes and groans, “Nannnn!” The elder just makes her way back out to the hall for more objects to move in. “We can get this done faster together child,” She whispers carrying a shelf in without even hesitating. The brunette mumbles under her breath as she stacks goes back to stacking things on top of each other. Piling it as high as she can without it falling over while she carries it. She sets down her pile haphazardly at best. Carrying some of the books on top of her stack to the other room. Putting them on the bed to sort through later and moving to grab another load. It takes 5 or 6 more loads for both of them to carry all of it inside. It isn’t until then that Lexa starts to admit to herself that she might’ve gotten a little carried away in her excitement. Nann though, never says a word about it. Quite the opposite, noting how much she adores this piece or how much the girl will love that book. Not hearing any negative from the one person she knows would not hesitate to give it helps calm her self-criticism.

Allowing her own anxieties to relax a bit and enjoy putting the room together with Nann. They turn the crates to the side sort of like little cubbies and place the various canvases in the middle. Filling them with the art books on the top two, and paper and supplies on the bottom two. Filling the empty tin cans and other containers with paint brushes, charcoal, pencils, erasers and other various art supplies. They hang the shelfs on the walls low enough so the blonde can get to them. Lining them with a couple art books, sketchbooks and a couple containers jammed packed with more art supplies from Hakal. The sweet man had been sending loads of supplies for the mysterious artist. Simply explaining he knew they would go to good use. They made sure to leave spaces to put candles around for lighting. Nann had arranged the rocking chair near the middle of the room and the end table next to it. Placing a candle on the top shelf of the table. Inside holding more art supplies and a couple books. Lexa goes back and forth arranging and rearranging things until she can’t find anything else to add or organize. Discovering Nann looking over the books she found in the children’s section on the bed. Smiling when they lock eyes and she hands them one by one as Lexa places them around the room with the other books. Every one in a while the brown eyes shine at a familiar one and Lexa would grin back. In a sort of secret language now one else knew. One that required no words to be spoken to understand. With the last one, Nann closes the art room and then the closet door. Meandering with Lexa to the hallway and goes to make her some tea to warm herself. While Lexa gives the room one last look before sealing it and walking back to Clarke. Walking in the room she breathes a sigh of relief seeing the girl still sleeping. Ignoring Nann’s knowing chuckle as she warms the tea pot by the fire. The brunette grabs a fur off her bed and goes to the window to watch the snow. Smiling when she sees a few boys attempting to make the round structure that Oxyte made. Working fiercely and running back and forth to examine the igloo again. Before long she sees Fei’s homon come out and call them back inside. They look to be objecting but eventually all concede and go in. As Heda sinks back into her chair by the fire and dives into one of her books on the table. A couple minutes later Nann hands her a steaming mug of tea. “Where did you find all that?” The elder whispers in her ear. Without looking up from her book Lexa smirks, “The storage room and the old records vault.” Nann hums and nods impressed. Then bends over and kisses a tan cheek and whispers, “She is going to love it strikon.” Lexa grins and replies quietly, “Nann I am Heda. I am no longer little.” Smirking the elder whispers back, “Not to the komfoni who potty trained you.” Chuckling at the dramatic eye roll she receives before leaving to prepare a snack for the blonde.

Hearing a couple whimpers catches Lexa’s ears instantly. Setting her book down and hurrying over to the girl. Gently picking her up and humming her lullaby as the girl begins to climb back to reality. Swaying over to their chair and covering both of them with her fur. Slowly letting the girl wake as she sees those sad blue eyes again. Lexa is a bit concerned seeing the girl a bit weepy and sad even after her nap. But inside there is a battle waging inside Clarke’s head. Part of her really is just a three-year-old. A part she can’t really control. In moments when things get overwhelming inside of her head the three-year-old just kind of takes over. When she tries to talk, words she means to say are jumbled in toddler lingo. But the adult Clarke is still in there raging war with the many complex traumas plaguing her. And at the moment it’s struggling with this guilt weighing down in the pit of her stomach. The moment she looked and saw her boots still drying by the fire she could feel her lip begin to quiver again. She doesn’t understand this feeling. On one hand she feels guilty for being so well taken care of when other children have nothing and no one to look out for them. But she can’t just forgive Lexa for the mountain. For betraying her trust and abandoning her like that. That part of her wants to keep making this difficult for Lexa. While the other side is begging her to give in and trust. The result of these two fighting for dominance inside her is displayed as a sad pouty three-year-old. “My brave little girl,” Lexa hums rubbing her back softly. “I think I might know what will help,” She whispers down to Clarke. Blue eyes look up to her and nod. Holding on tight as Heda carries her, blankey and Paulie down the long hallway to her room. When the door is opened Lexa earns one of the sweetest little smiles, she thinks she has ever seen. Even though it isn’t a huge reaction like some of her others. It is almost more gratifying to Lexa than all the others combined. Purely because this surprise was able to bring forth a smile in Clarke while she was in the middle of so much pain. This wasn’t what she wanted the blonde to see though. So the brunette walks to the closet and opens the back door. The second they walk into the transformed art studio, the girl stills. Her jaw drops open and tears begin quietly streaming down her face. The little one kisses Heda on her cheek in thanks. Then wiggles to get down from her arms, moves to the nearest easel and instantly begins to create. Clarke wasn’t sure how Lexa knew what she needed but she is thankful nonetheless. Pausing briefly to turn and make sure Heda is still there. Seeing she is sitting in the rocking chair behind her holding blankey and Paulie. “I’m not leaving sweetheart. I am staying right here,” Lexa assures her. Which helps calm the blonde’s heart down enough to focus on her paper again. Lexa is glad she decided to move some supplies to each of the easels because Clarke jumps right in. Doesn’t even bother to look at what supplies she is holding before bringing it up to the paper.

Clutching the first thing her little hands find on that easel tray she takes off. Letting her hands work out what her brain is struggling with. Not even paying close attention to what she is actually trying to draw. Seeing the charcoal come out Lexa quietly places the toys on the chair and snags the makeshift art smock on the other easel. Slipping it on Clarke without saying a word. Just buttoning it up and going back to the chair to observe until the girl needed her. Honestly, Clarke hardly notices her putting anything on over her long johns. Too immersed in her own little world desperately trying to figure this out. Letting the page be transformed to reveal what she can’t seem to find the words to say. The big piece of paper on the easel is a mixture of bits and pieces of her nightmares. A bloody oozing hand grabbing out to her. A pair of glazed over dead eyes. A close up of her dad’s face the moment he was floated. Her hand on the lever after it is pulled. Finns face up close the moment she plunged in the knife. The drop ship when she discovered the horror of what was left. The blank white room. The concrete maze. Anya’s bleeding body. Every inch is packed with a different memory. Her hands begin to shake in frustration realizing she is out of room to fit anymore. Throwing down the charcoal in her hand she cries out in dissatisfaction and weariness. Wanting this to be done and over with. To be moved on past all of this already. Feeling the tears stream down her face as they streak the various colors smeared on her face. Defeated she lets herself be pulled into warm arms behind her. Curling into the safe feeling without a moment’s hesitation. “Shhh… Shhhh… It’s okay sweetheart.” Lexa soothes out as she looks over at the paper left behind. It started and ended much quicker than she had expected that too. Glancing over at the drawing left behind attempting to understand what made the girl so upset. But it’s too messy, too broken and jumbled to really make out. “It’s too much isn’t it, little one?” She hums out in realization. Feeling a nod between the wet hiccups and sniffles. “When something is too overwhelming to understand all at once. Sometimes it’s helpful to break it up into smaller pieces first.” Heda hums out as she strokes the little quivering back. When she gets a confused look in return Lexa gets an idea that might help. Gingerly taking off the little art smock. And carefully using a sleeve to wipe off her hands and face. Mopping up some tears in the process. She carries the blonde into the mural room and takes one of her puzzles off the shelf. Sitting down with the girl in her lap and Lexa dumps all the pieces out on the floor. Meticulously turning each piece over so the picture doesn’t show.

‘The fuck?’ Clarke wonders as she is carried into her room and sees Heda pick up the puzzle. ‘She like really desperate to do a fucking puzzle or something?” When she begins to flip each piece over, she looks up at Lexa in utter confusion and has no idea where this is going. “Okay so tell Heda what is on this piece,” Lexa asks, pointing to the piece in the middle of the mixed-up pile. The little face scrunches up in concentration as she tries to remember. She didn’t get a good look through her tears at which puzzle this was. She crawls over across from Lexa to try and study the shapes but she just can’t recall without the picture. The blonde shakes her head, “I’s don’ts knows Heda.” Lexa flips over a different piece then asks again, “What about now?” Clarke glances up at the green eyes in uncertainty. ‘Wrong piece bitch,’ Clarke thinks confused as she shakes her head. One by one this continues until every piece has been turned over to reveal its picture except the one Lexa is pointing at. Clarke is looking at Lexa like she has lost her mind. Little hands move to turn back over all the other pieces Heda revealed the picture of. Placing the wood facing up to show instead of the picture. Then Clarke glances up at Lexa and turns the one over she had been pointing to the whole time. Looking at Heda as if it was obvious. “Ahh… so you had to individually focus in on this piece to identify what was on it,” Heda states emphasizing the words ‘individually focus’ as if acting like she was trying to understand it herself. Clarke nods at her in curiosity to what on earth this has to do with her picture. “And no matter how many other pieces you looked at. It didn’t help you understand that one piece.” Lexa says, emphasizing the ‘one’ of her sentence. Blue eyes snap up to the green in realization as a smirk registers on the tan face. ‘I have to look at each memory one at a time,’ Clarke gasps to herself in realization. The toddler jumps up and pulls Heda into the art room. Toddling over and tugging on her picture she looks up and requests, ”downs Heda.” Gingerly Lexa removes the clips holding the paper on the easel and lays it on the floor. The toddler crouches down over it and begins to rip each memory separating them from one another very carefully. Then when she gets to the last one and frees it from its neighbor. Little fingers pick up a random memory piece and place it on the easel with her hand. And turns to look over at Heda to see if that is what she meant.

Lexa smiles and nods her head at the little one. Clarke grins proud of herself for finding a way around her three-year-old communication problems. A little tummy grumbles as the blonde is looking satisfied at her cleverness. The blonde glares down offended at the noise for interrupting her joy. “Sounds like someone needs a snack,” Heda hums as she picks up the girl to make their way out of the room. They stop in the bathroom so Heda can wash off messy little hands and a tear streaked face. Then Lexa sits with the girl at the table for her snack. The blonde smiles up at Heda when she finds freshly baked cookies and some white milk to enjoy. As Heda smirks down at the eager toddler gobbling each one up among big gulps of milk. She wouldn’t let Heda leave her side, insisting to sit in her lap while she ate. Holding the little girl as she ate each one and drank between bites. It hasn’t escaped the brunette's notice that the little ribs have been to fade away little by little. Those scrawny little arms have begun to fill out and even form some rolls. And most delightfully the little cheeks have filled out on that adorable face. You would never know the state the girl came to her as just by looking at her now. Obviously Nann had been paying close attention too because the nutritional herbs Lexa had noticed were not as prevalent in the girl’s meals. Instead unlaced food was on the girl’s plate knowing each would be consumed. As they finish Clarke finds herself grateful for just being little again. Simply able to forget the weight of the world for a bit and eat a snack. Allowing her body to rest whenever it needs to and have fun as much as she wants. So as much as Clarke still feels torn, she allows herself to be thankful for this moment. It wasn’t like she could escape in this little three-year-old body anyway. So she allows herself to push that to the side with each bite and simply enjoy the moment for what it was.

When she finishes eating, she slips off Heda’s lap and wanders over to the balcony window to sit and watch the snow. It is so captivating for her to watch it fall from the sky. She had never seen anything like it. Now falling in thick heavy flakes so hard it makes it difficult to see Polis anymore. Each gust of wind blows some snow up against the balcony window making her smile. “Ahh… looks like we’ve got a haula(snowstorm),” Lexa says as she approaches the window behind Clarke. The toddler turns to give the green eyes a ‘I don’t have a fucking clue what the hell that means’ look. Smirking Heda kneels down next to Clarke and explains, “Snow storm, umm… it’s like a thunderstorm but with snow.” Clarke nods and looks back at the snow blowing up against the windows. “Would you like to bring an easel in here so you can watch the snow while you draw little one?” She hums in suggestion. Clarke nods enthusiastically and follows down the hallway with Heda. Picking which sketchbook and easel she would like to take in the room for Heda to carry. Pouring out one of the containers with a couple paint brushes in it, Clarke fills it with some art supplies for her to use. Then takes that back behind Heda with her art smock clutched tightly in her other hand. They set it up close to the balcony window so she can see the storm blow in but close enough to the fireplace where she keeps warm. The blonde sets down her tin can of art supplies on the fireplace seat and sits next to it as she watches Heda set up the sketchbook pad. When Lexa finishes the girl toddles over next to her. Long elegant fingers slip the art smock on the blonde as she stares quizzically at the paper. Trying to decide where to start. Glancing down at the little one she smiles. “How about we try something first?” The brunette suggests getting a nod from the blonde. “Close your eyes and take a couple deep breaths for Heda,” She instructs soothingly to the toddler. Watching as the blue eyes close and the tiny chest rises and falls. “Good, now do you see a picture in your mind?” Heda questions, receiving a shake of the little head. “Alright that’s okay. Take another couple deep breaths until something comes.” She steadily instructs viewing the toddler do just that for a couple short minutes until those eyes pop open again.

Clarke grabs a pencil from the tin can and makes her way back to her paper as Lexa goes to sit in their chair to read nearby. Every once in a while, looking up from her book to check on the little girl deeply engrossed in her project. Though she does see the girl looking up to watch the snow a couple of times. As she continues to read through the chapter of her book, she scans over a couple of martial arts games. Thinking they might be useful with the blonde, Heda goes to her desk to grab a piece of paper and pen. Placing them on the end table next to her chair as she browses through the book. Occasionally writing some notes on what she finds as she goes. There are some really clever activities she finds that teach certain hand and foot movements. Most of these are used in flips, kicks and punches. She likes that these allow the kids to have fun while also teaching them at the same time. She had talked to Oxyte while they were outside quietly and asked for some suggestions for kids Clarke’s age. Discovering he leads a group a couple days a week with a bunch of the orphans. He offered the girl an open invitation to join them seeing how well they all seem to get along. Lexa was tempting to have the blonde try it out. If any it would be a good time for the girl to play with her friends again. It seemed like most of the instructions were more like games not really fighting. Helping put her at ease in case someone recognized her fighting style. Deciding to discuss it more with Nann when Clarke goes to bed at night, she puts her worries aside and looks over at the girl. Smiling when she finds a white snowy scene with kids playing and a very familiar round structure in the middle. She would start weaning the girl off her afternoon nap sedative a few times a week, now that she was healthy again. She really wanted to start digging into these night terrors the girl seemed to be inflicted with. Having a strong inkling this might point to the source of the girl’s trauma, maybe even heal from it. Even if all this did was allow Clarke to go without the sedative tea from Nyko every night and afternoon Heda would be happy.

The blonde finds herself smiling as she draws the white covered picture. Remembering the fun and thrill of experiencing the wind and cold that day in the snow. She made sure to draw a bunch of ashgadas in her picture right before the line of trees in the background. In the corner near the tower she draws the little round house. Grinning broadly at the memory of crawling inside to play in it. She takes great effort to make the lines of each brick. Really wanting to ensure the angles were correct. Using the pencil at first, she discovers having to erase quite a bit. Starting over again quite a bit at first to get it just how she wants it. The curve at the top is what she finds trickiest. To make matters worse she can’t exactly look down and see it from where they are. There is too much snow to see much of anything. Therefore she is having to go off of memory alone. And this particular morning she was far too busy playing in it, instead of focusing on the angles of each line in the bricks. With a sigh she decides to take a break and turns the page of her sketchbook to start another for a bit. Allowing her hands to move without much thought to it just as she did before. She hoped it would just pick one this time, but her artistic mind tended to be unpredictable. So she allowed it to move and not think while she went along the paper with her pencil. Sometimes flipping back and working a bit more on the curved house. If she felt her frustration start to rise again like before. She just turned the page to another and took a break for a bit. Clarke wasn’t sure why art always helped her emotionally. She just knew it always seemed to work. Being her voice when she wasn’t able to form the thought or the words to the emotions and problems swirling around her mind.

By the time Nann quietly enters to deliver the dinner trays, Clarke is almost finished with both pictures. Even starting a third halfway though, turning pages to work at random on each. Lexa found herself fascinated by the girl’s creative process. How on earth she managed so many pictures at once was beyond her. Seeming to stop unsystematically sometimes mid-stroke to focus on another sketch. “How long has she been doing this?” Nann whispers in Lexa’s ear watching the girl flip a page back to the snowy picture. “Couple hours now. She started with one picture. She’s up to three at the moment. Four if you count the one she started in the art room before we came back in here.” The elder hums in acknowledgement as she watches another page turn. Observing what looks to be from the perspective of one looking down at their feet while sitting on something. She can’t tell what they are sitting on but it is clear with the ways the knees are bent. The girl replaces her pencil with a colored piece of chalk and sets back to the paper again. “I’ll run her bubble bath,” Nann quietly chuckles watching a little chalk covered hand scratch her nose and leave behind some residue. She knew the blonde too well by now to trust she could ever keep herself clean while creating. Lexa moved over to the table to eat her dinner while her komfoni ushered the preschooler into the bath. Surprisingly the girl doesn’t even fight but eagerly smiles and shakes her head in agreement. Nann takes the girl’s dinner tray in the bathroom with her to feed the blonde while in the tub. Sinking into the tub is a whole new experience in itself for Clarke. She didn’t realize how cold she was until the hot water enveloped her. The feeling was glorious and she vowed to never forget it. It is quickly concluded that bubble baths are much more enjoyable during the winter. Clarke would have spent all night in that tub if it was up to her. Heda had to bribe her with a couple of the new books she found at the records vault that day to even get her out. Getting out the toddler finds, is different in the wintertime. Nann quickly bundles her up and sets her by the roaring fire in the bathroom to dry her off. Where Lexa is already sitting with the jar of lotion. She generously applies lotion all over the little one’s soft skin and immediately dresses the shivering thing in thick warm pajamas to help warm up quicker. The toddler didn’t object, not really caring about nakie time when it was freezing outside. Snuggled up in her blankey with an extra fur from Heda’s bed they began to look through some of the books together. Nann surprises her favorite blonde by having her night-time bottle warm like her hot chocolate had been.

Clarke gets to pick which story she wants Heda to read tonight out of all the new ones. She settles on Peter Pan seeing the mermaids on the cover under the flying boy. They read through the first couple chapters together that night. To say the toddler enjoyed it would be an understatement. She hung on each and every word that was read. Asking questions if she didn’t understand something and even giggling at some parts. Nann was sure this book would be the blondes’ new favorite as she watched from where she cleaned up. In fact she was willing to bet her new favorite dishwasher on it. Finally, as Lexa started on the fourth chapter those big blue eyes started to grow heavier. Visibly struggling with every blink to reopen them. Lexa smirked noticing the girl resorted to smiling instead of giggling at the funny parts now. Eyes now closed though, the toddler seemed to still be listening. Any time the brunette stopped, a blue eye would peak open or the little body would start squirming until she started reading again. By the fifth chapter she started noticing snores come from her lap and she quietly closed the book and held her girl. She was pretty sure they would have to read that fourth chapter again tomorrow. Lexa doubted if the girl would remember any of it tomorrow. Running her long fingers through those little damp curls and rubbed her back softly as the little one drifted off into dreamland. Eventually, green eyes glanced up and looked at the picture sitting open on the easel. Staring at it intently for quite some time. It seemed to be the third picture that the girl had started working on that afternoon. This one only in pencil, still at the beginning stages. Rough pencil lines and erase marks were evident as the blonde battled to get it to look just right. Lexa made a note to find another eraser, obviously the girl would need it. As she kept studying the art work, she kept attempting to figure out what it was. There looks to be something resembling an open field or something relatively close to that at least. In the back of the picture she can almost make out a wall or maybe those were trees. She couldn’t tell for sure yet. Delicately she gets up from the chair and walks over to the crib. Laying the girl down and making sure she is covered up nice and warm with her blanket. She checks to make sure that gorilla didn’t fall on the way over and is glad it still seems to be in a death grip under the girls’ arm. She lights a candle and puts it under the night light and winds the music box.

Hands free, she picks up the sketch book off the easel to see how far the girl got today. She never saw things the way Clarke did. With an artist’s eye. It always amazed her to watch these various pictures come to life as the blonde worked. Flipping to the first page of the book she grins. The little one was super focused on getting that ashraunkova(igloo) just right. The lines and angles are perfect and the girl seems to be adding in some shadowing and highlights as she goes. Turning the page she looks at the second one. This one she has to ponder on for a while to honestly figure out what is going on. It seems to be someone sitting down looking down at their feet. Lots of metal surrounding them. And it looks like there are seats around and in front of them. Clarke still has some coloring to add in on this one though. So that is as far as she can tell without studying the faint pencil marks. When she turns to the third picture, she studies it up close. Trying to decipher if it looks any different. Though she’d learned with the mural, what she had guessed things were going to be, never turned out to be correct in the end. So she just decides to wait and see what it turns out to be as the girl finishes it. Closing it she puts it back on the easel and moves them to the corner of the room by the art supply can. Smiling as she heats her tea up and finds a bath running for her ready to go. Nann wanted to deliver some hot chocolate to the orphanage before their bedtime as well tonight. Lexa encouraged it and insisted she could leave early; she could care for Clarke for one night on her own. Though her Komfoni was stubborn and she decided what she wanted to do and when. That woman always had a million things up her sleeve at once. It wouldn’t surprise her if she had already finished all the hot chocolate and bedtime treats before she had even given Clarke her bath. If it was one thing that woman loved, it was spoiling those around her. She picks up her book and soaks for a long while in the bath. Allowing her to take her time. Leisurely soaking for a while before she goes to wash herself. This allows her to get through a huge chunk of her book by time she gets out. Getting out she combs through her hair and hurriedly gets dressed in her night clothes. Grabbing a fur off her bed she sits on the fireplace seat and tries to get warm again. Letting the fire help dry her hair a bit before she crawls into bed to read. When Nann finishes all her deliveries for the night she sneaks up to check on her girls before she goes to bed herself for the night. She finds Clarke sleeping on her tummy with that butt up in the air sucking her thumb. Her little cheek is resting against Paulie as Nann pulls up her blankey tighter around the girl. Turning around she pulls a smaller fur from Heda’s bed. Gingerly covering the girl with it to ensure she was warm enough tonight. Lexa is sound asleep under the furs in her bed. Book still wide open in her lap as if she closed her eyes mid-sentence. Nann makes sure to mark the place that is open, before closing it. Silently resting it on the nightstand beside the brunette. Deciding to collect the laundry from the day while she is already up here. Placing the dishes in the basket and blowing out candles as she quietly moves around the rooms. She makes sure to stop though so she can replace the candle under the nightlight and wind that little music box. The elder swears she sees Heda smile when the music begins to play again. She kisses both her girls and says her same protective prayer over both of them before she leaves the room for the night. Making her way down with Fei and then crawling into her warm bed herself.


	15. Heda's Mana

Lexa is ripped out of a deep sleep abruptly with a foul loathsome stench. Panic shoots through every cell in her body as she flies out of bed. Snatching her knife from under her mattress and lands with her feet on the floor. Searching wildly with bleary eyes and knotted hair for the assassin. Hearing a quiet chuckle she whips towards it threateningly. “I assure you child, despite what you may believe. You cannot assassinate someone with a dirty diaper,” Nann smirks, not even glancing away from the floor where she is in the middle of changing Clarke. “Nomonjoka(motherfucker),” the brunette mummers under her breath seeing her komfoni slap a washcloth full of Clarke’s shit in an empty bowl with the others. The elder grins, "also called a Nontu(father)." Laughing quietly at her own joke as she continues her task. Comically Lexa tries to back pedal out of the room as fast she can. Tripping over herself, the brown eyes glance over to see Heda resorting to crawling out of the room the second she hits the floor. Not even pausing in her desperation to leave. Grinning broadly and chuckling under her breath she turns back to the sleeping blonde. “I do believe your nasty diaper just payed for itself yongon,” the elder chuckles quietly over the blonde. Finding herself without a bed still clutching the knife and a fur in her other hand Lexa stumbles through her bathroom. “Worst wake up ever,” Lexa mutters under her breath fumbling to her closet. Creeping under a rack of clothes in the far back she pulls the fur over herself to sleep a bit longer. Finding the pile of clothes underneath quite comfortable and the low hanging rack good enough to shield the light. It may not be her bed but she’s slept in worse places. An hour later, slowly opening her eyes she finds her morning tea resting in front of her face. “Ha… ha… Very funny…” Lexa grumbles as she reaches for the tea. Sitting against the wall in the back of her closet there the great Heda of the 12 clans sits. Slurping down her morning tea and waiting for the caffeine to hit her bloodstream.

Reaching up she grabs the first shirt her hands touch. She haphazardly rips off her sleep shirt and throws it across the closet. Running her fingers on the floor she finds a breast band and works it around her chest. Sliding the shirt on over her head and through her arms. Running her hands on the floor she finds a pant leg and pulls it to her. ‘That’ll work,’ Lexa concludes as she flings off her pajama pants and pulls up the leggings in her hands. Crawling out she takes a last sip of her tea and grabs a boot on the floor. Pushing her foot inside, before pulling it back out and peering down the shoe. Throwing a sock out, she tries again. This time successful and quickly laces it. It takes her a couple minutes to find its brother but she finds it across the closet under a different rack of clothes. The brunette shakes this one to make sure nothing resides in it before working that one on. Standing she stretches a bit before grabbing a jacket and walking out. Finding Nann in the chair by the fire in the bathroom warming the stones. Brown eyes look Lexa up and down in question. “I suddenly find myself needing to beat the shit out of someone for some odd reason…” Lexa gripes snatching a leather band off the counter without even stopping to put it on. “You have the kid. I will be back before it wakes.” And with that she keeps walking till she hits the throne room and right down the hall to the stairwell. Taking two steps at a time she haphazardly twirls her uncombed locks into a messy bun at the top of her head. Not even bothering to wait for her guards to catch up as she makes her way to the training room. She rarely used it anymore, preferring to go outside with the others to train. That and she wasn’t fond of the memories it brought her either. This still felt like it was her Aunt’s training room that she was just borrowing. Like Lexa was overstepping somehow. It just felt weird to be there. Hitting the floor she throws the door open. Guards scramble out of her way as they see her angrily stalking down the hall. Seeing Titus, she grabs the back of his robes before he even registers what’s happening. Throwing him into the room and following after she picks up a wooden staff and tosses him a spare. She knew the man was angry for having to wash dishes and she needed a good sparring partner. A willing sparring partner at that. He has a sly grin on his stupid face when he catches the staff and his brain pieces together what’s going on. Lexa can’t help but think of how much she wants to wipe that stupid grin off his face. He might be her former teacher but that doesn’t mean she has to like him. Without any warning or a warm up, like she knows he usually prefers Lexa swipes Titus’ feet out from under him. Grinning at the loud slap his body makes as he falls against the mats. Coughing he looks furious, “Leska you did not warm your body up. You know how…” Giving him no chance to finish that sentence she sweeps his feet again just as he attempts to get up from the floor. “War waits for no one old man,” She austerely hisses suddenly furious this match was not as difficult as she was hoping it would be. Arching his body the lean man jumps to his feet and rolls across the mat as she moves to sweep him again. Jumping to the side when she feels him try and knock her off her feet for revenge. Quickly hitting both his wrists before he can pull his hands back from his attempted strike. “I expected more from the person teaching my night bloods. Perhaps you are getting too old, Titus. Should I start thinking about replacing you for someone younger.” Lexa goads at him as she waits for him to strike. That was all it took to light the man’s fire into a real sparring match. Furiously trading blows back and forth as they roll and dodge each other with ease.

After almost an hour, Titus manages to land a hit on her arm at one point. The man looks like he won the fight. Even though Lexa has been landing hits on him the whole time. She rolls her eyes and hits him upside his head and he stumbles forward. Fatigued and sweating he rolls to dodge but not before she catches one of his ankles with her staff hard. He hisses in pain and jolts back on one foot. Obviously favoring the stinging limb as he attempts to hobble out of the way. She smacks his nose and it bursts with blood spewed all over the mats and his robes. As he leans forward to clutch his nose out of instinct, she sweeps his legs. One foot on his chest and staff at his throat he yields to her with a nod. “I expected more from you Titus. Perhaps you should remember that next time you criticize me behind my back,” Lexa hisses pushing her staff harder into his jugular. His sly eyes widen in shocked horror and he can’t seem to help his mouth dropping open. “H… how … did you…” He sputters out attempting to catch his breath. Honestly, Lexa didn’t, she had her suspicions though. But Titus just helped clear that up for her. “If I hear anyone so much as whisper your name ever again, I will throw you from the top of the tower myself. Is that clear?” She spits down heatedly as he nods urgently. She glares at him furiously for a couple beats, pushing harder in his throat before moving back, right before he passed out. Quickly striking his left eye before turning her back on him with disgust. She wanted everyone to see how much Heda bested her former teacher. Letting Titus wear his shame for his malicious actions. Spinning on her heel she puts her staff up on the hook on the wall. She snatches a nearby towel and throws it on Titus’ face. “Clean up your mess off my floor before you leave,” Heda irately rumbles before stomping out the door. Slamming it behind her loudly. Feeling the walls tremor with aftershocks from the force. It was only then that she let a smile break on her face. “Did you have fun Heda?” Fei asks without looking at her as he guards the door. “Very much so, yes. Thank you, Fei. Do make sure he is watched at all times from this point on. Select no less than 4 guards to watch him. Two within his sight line and two hidden from his view.” The brunette whispers so only the two guards hear her orders. Both in unison click their boots together and bow with a, “Sha, Heda.” Turning to leave and do as told without question to find the best guards for the tasks. Feeling much lighter Lexa sprints up the stairwell to her top floor. Relishing the burning pull of her legs and lungs as she flies up. Wiping her brow with her sleeve, she reaches her destination and leisurely strolls to her throne room. Pouring herself a glass of water before falling into her waiting bath. Closing her eyes she replays the fight over and over again in her mind. Smiling when the hits she landed replay in her mind. She had wanted to do that to Titus for as long as she had known the smug man and It felt about as good as she always imagined it would. Nann had warned Lexa about him since her Aunt was killed that fateful night. Something about Titus irked the senior handmaiden and Lexa took that deadly serious. Especially considering how rare that was for her komfoni. She also couldn’t deny how she felt the elder might be right. Vowing to keep that man on a shorter leash for now on to prevent herself from ending up with her Aunt’s same fate. As she scrubs the sweat and Titus’ blood off of her skin, she makes plans to up her security. Doing anything she can to protect Clarke from his sneaky deceit she knew so well.

She hopped out of the bath and dressed as Heda quickly. Nann brushes and combs through the curls gently as she eats her breakfast. Famished all of sudden after her morning workout. Feeling her Komfoni begin to braid her hair back she smiles sipping her tea. Quietly whispering detail by detail what took place in the training room with Titus. She can feel the smile radiating off her beloved elder with happiness and pride. Too long that man had gotten away with his scheming in attempts to control the seat of Heda. No longer would she allow it. She would know of his every movement from here on out. Lexa attempts to convince Nann to retire, again. Asking her to move up here to one of the back rooms in Heda’s quarters with her and Clarke. Of course, she is refused once again though. The elder not liking the idea of retiring and doing nothing regardless of how old she is. Adamant she will be working until the day she dies like it is intended. Lexa just promises her to think about it even though she knows it’s a lost cause. With the last braid tied back Lexa strolls to the front of the throne room. Where she is briefed by her personal guards on the sentries they dispatched. Also informed of how well the man cleaned the room, though Fei did drag him back to inspect it himself. She grins despite herself and nods in approval at him. She informs them of her desire to have guards now be posted at both her entrances. They both readily nod and agree they were going to suggest this to her soon. She leaves them to find fellow guards for the task and makes her way to her quarters again. When she opens and shuts the door behind her Lexa takes a couple deep breaths. She places a couple logs on the fire and sits on the floor at the end of her bed. Taking her meditation pose to calm her inner Heda allowing Lexa to come forth instead. She couldn’t risk it with the little one today. Clarke deserved better and she needed to be on top of her game for her. It wasn’t something she was used to. Only requiring to be Heda after Costia to shield herself and her people from harm. Now though, that was different. She needed to be soft Lexa for Clarke’s sake. She could no longer afford to be heavy handed Heda with her. Not with the days of healing about to come. So she deepens her breathing gradually and focuses in on herself. Her thoughts one by one as they enter her mind. The clothes that touch her skin, and the sounds around the room as they register to her. Hearing the crackling of the fireplace, the soft snores of the little girl in her crib and the snow blowing into the window on her balcony. She stays like that for almost an hour till her mind is calm and tranquil once again. No longer racing, and anxiously reeling at the slightest inconvenience. She had gotten out of this habit when the blonde showed up. Lexa decided she needed to remedy this quickly as she relished in the peaceful calm she hadn’t felt since the blonde arrived.

Her eyes pop open when she thinks about teaching this to Clarke. ‘Can you teach a three-year-old to mediate?’ She wondered to herself in speculation. She had only witnessed Clarke sit still for art. Literally that was it. Wandering over to her stack of books and then to her shelf, she searches. Finding a book she pulls it to her and sinks into her chair by the fire as he begins to read. Searching for her answer to this question page after page. The brunette can’t help the smile that works across her face when she hears the blonde begin to move around in her crib. It always started with little foot movements as she slowly began to wake. Then it worked its way up till those little eyes popped open. Gently she picks up the little bundle in her blankey and mini fur. Lexa swears Clarke must have a death grip on that stuffed toy the entire night for it to last so long in her hands. Softly swaying to their spot she nuzzles her little one close and begins to rock her. Retucking the fur over her and kissing that sweet little head as she goes. This was her mana, almost as much as mediation was. Lexa couldn’t deny it anymore. These quiet moments just her and Clarke as she began to wake. It just felt right. The poor thing probably thought she always slept in her Heda’s arms at this point. Never waking up from her crib at all. Not if Lexa could help it that is. She soaked up this time as much as she could before that little motor started running. Looking up at the window she could see the blizzard still in full gear. No going outside today, that is for sure. They will get quite a bit of snow after this though. Oxyte could make an entire snow castle with the powder that was now being dumped over polis. Today they would have to stay inside where it was warm. Though she wanted to try a couple of those training games with the girl. Allow some of that energy to make its way out of her since they would be cooped up inside all day. It hurt her heart to think about training the girl if she was honest with herself. Yes, she wanted Clarke to be able to protect herself. But at the same time, the experience she was drawing from, on how to train a little one, came from her own life. When her beloved aunt would train her down in Heda’s training room. Just the two of them since the day she came to polis till the day she was assassinated. That room marked a different sacred space for the two of them. She didn’t want this to hold her back from her ability to train the girl though. This was her responsibility as the Opkepa. She knew it needed to be different for Clarke though. More relaxed and fun since she knew the girl was not used to any sort of fight training. While Lexa grew up around it, watching her dad spar and even her mom a couple times. It was a part of normal everyday life for every single person of the clans. You learned how to fight and protect yourself the moment you could walk. Clarke though was different, growing up isolated in Space away from such things. So today she would take it slow with her girl. Play with her in her room, introduce them as fun games that happened to teach needed body movements. She would do the most work when Clarke re-aged back to an adult. Then Lexa could assess what transferred and where to build up with her.

Which meant now, starting today. Lexa would have to really get to work trying to ensure as much as possible was taught. Every single movement, punch, kick, escape move or choke hold was vital. Well aware of how the rest of the clans viewed the Skaikru with their leaning towards tek and weapons. That would change with Clarke. That needed to change with Clarke to protect not only to protect herself but her clan. Seeing Wanheda speak their language, defend herself with moves only those who were raised in clan knew. That would ensure their protection and her plan to promote the intelligence of Skaikru. Forcing the ice bitch to back the hell off and run with her tail between her legs once and for all. If she didn’t Lexa would take her head from her shoulders herself. Seeing the tiny fingers begin to twitch has Lexa grinning knowing what was coming next. Stroking her hair out of her eyes while she rocks and waits for those baby blues to greet her. She kisses the tiny forehead as they begin to flutter open. “Good morning my sweet girl,” Lexa hums as she nuzzles into her. Hearing a sleepy little. “Mama Heda,” as the girl registers where she is. Smirking as she feels a tiny hand rubbing her own back as the girl mimics her. Clarke rolls her head to look at the balcony window and whines. “Nooooooooo the hoohaas stilleds hewres Heda,” The girl pouts watching the blizzard rage outside. Lexa lets out a snort and cracks up instantly hearing the little ones attempt at her language. It was too cute she couldn’t help it as it tumbles out. Blue eyes glare at her offended. Thinking her Heda is laughing at her pain. Tan hands hold those cute little chubby cheeks and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry, you are just so cute sometimes I can’t help it.” The blonde sighs and begins to smile before giving an adorable little eye roll. “I knoweds Heda.” Grinning from to ear she kisses the little forehead again. “Doesn’t mean you and I can’t have fun inside,” Lexa winks at her. “Weally? Hows?” The blonde asks skeptically tilting her head. “Well, how about you get to choose what we do today. Just you and your Heda. As long as I don’t think it’s too crazy. Then I will let you. How’s that sound?” The brunette suggests to the little thing in her lap. Those blue eyes grow huge, “Enteefings!?” Lexa chuckles and nods, “Anything. As long as Heda doesn’t think it’s too crazy than yes.” With a little gasp the blonde asks, “Nakie times?!” Rolling her green eyes and chuckling, “You don’t think you’ll get too cold?” She glances down at the girl as if thinking it over. The head gives an adamant shake, “Nots wifs yous Heda!” Groaning she thinks, ‘how does this child know just what to say to get me to say yes.’ Rolling her eyes down she grins down at the hopeful little face. “Well when you put it that way,” Lexa chuckles at the toddler. Who bursts out in a huge grin and hugs her in celebration. “But if you get cold you tell me okay?” Lexa instructs as she starts taking off the pajamas from the bouncy thing. “Or if you need to use the potty? We can’t be leaving tinkle puddles everywhere for Nanna Komfoni. I don’t think she would like that.” With a serious face as she thinks about it then she nods, “Otays. No tinkles escepts in fee big gurls pottys.” Clarke promises nodding her head to head word for emphasis. She sighs and nods as the girl cheers eagerly flinging off her clothes as Lexa carefully unpins her diaper. ‘Oh thank the gods it’s dry,” the brunette thinks. Keeping it close in case she should need to throw it on the blonde at a moment’s notice. When the girl finally gets free of all her clothes, she wears a huge grin on her face. Eagerly pulling her blankey close and snuggling in closer to Lexa. The brunette chuckles hearing a content little sigh as she rubs the little one’s bare back. Resting her hand on a little heine cheek she glances down, “Okay now what baby girl?” The little one puts her finger to mouth and taps it a couple times as she thinks. Smirking Lexa begins to tickle and smother the girl with kisses not being able to stand it much longer. Squealing laughter rings out in the chambers as a door creaks open. Glancing back still tickling to see Fei carrying a breakfast tray. “Feee Feees!” Clarke cheers and launches out of her lap before Lexa can catch her. The guard chuckles at the sight and sets the tray down on the table. The toddler is attempting to crawl up his pant leg. Grinning he picks her up. Throwing her up in the air so she squeals in laughter. “Hmm… Something seems different about you today strikon(little one),” Fei teases pretending to think hard. “Ifts nakie day!!!!” Clarke declares throwing both hands in the air triumphantly. He gives a side glance to Heda who grins and shrugs her shoulders. “I gave her the choice of what she wanted to do today. And this was her first declaration.” He dies laughing in spite of himself, “are you sure that’s wise Heda?” Lexa rolls her green eyes at him, “What are the rules little one?” Clarke immediately chirps out, “Heda hafts to says yes an.. an.. ands no tinkle puddles!!” Lexa throws her hands up in approval, “Bingo!” As Clarke wiggles down to peak at her tray. Fei is still laughing when he gets back to his post. Relaying the antics to what is going on inside of Heda’s chambers. Oxyte laughs. “Well at least she covered all her bases with those rules,” He grins at Fei.

Clarke quickly decides that this is the best day ever. Heda even allows her to eat breakfast in her mural room while she plays. She builds a huge castle out of her blocks while getting fed bites of eggs and toast. Toddling to her closet to pick out some stuffed animals to be king and queen. The blonde finds an assortment of fuzzy wool socks in a bin. Squealing excitedly she sits down with Heda and digs through them. Not being able to decide between the pink fuzzy socks with little hearts or the purple stripes the girl opts for one of each. Putting the sock bin back she deems the giraffe stuffie to be king and the teddy bear queen. When she pulls the teddy bear a pink frilly tutu falls out with it. She gasps in awe and runs it out to Heda. “Heda wooks!” the blonde cries excitedly. This is how Nann walks in to find them. The blonde with a stuffed giraffe in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Wearing nothing but two different colored socks and a pink tutu. While Heda is holding Paulie in her hand. Roaring in a gruff voice while making him crash through a block tower. Breakfast tray long empty. Every toy in the room looks like it’s been pulled out and played with. She hears the blonde squeal in laughter and launches herself over to Lexa to save Paulie. She raises both eyebrows, crosses her arms and waits for both eyes to find her. Blue eyes find her first and cheer, “Nanna Koompoonee!” Lexa jerks her head up and her eyes grow wide as she sees Nann. “Really Alexandrea?” the elder chastises rolling her eyes. Clarke had never heard that name before. So the girl whispers confused to her Heda, “whos is dats?” While giving a sheepish smile to Nann the brunette whispers to Clarke, “what Nanna Komfoni calls me when I’m in trouble.” The blue eyes get bigger and she rounds to look at Nann concerned. “There is a houla raging outside and she’s in here naked as the day she was born. She’s going to catch a cold like that and get sick. I expect more from you Lexa.” Clarke rushes up to the elder with big blue eyes, “I’s no colds!! I haz socks sees!” Lifting a foot for emphasis on her argument. The senior handmaiden cracks a smile down at the girl. Hearing a snort of laughter out of Lexa behind the girl. The elder glances around seeing the brunette shrug with a huge grin. “She was upset about not being able to play outside today. So I let her decide what she wanted to do and guess what her first decree was.” Lexa explains gesturing to the girl standing in front of her. Nann rolls her eyes, “you gave a three-year free reign on what she wanted to do?” The elder huffed as if this was the stupidest decision she ever heard. “Oh please,” the brunette emphasizes with an eye roll. “Can you tell Nanna Komfoni the rules, little one?” Lexa instructs the girl dancing in front of Nann with the teddy bear. Immediately the blonde chirps out, “Hedas haz to says yes and NOOOOOOO tinkle puddles for Nanna Kompoonee!!” The elder chuckles at the last rule and ruffles the blonde hair. The toddler giggles at the gesture and begins to pull her over to Lexa. “Comes pways Nannas!” Thrusting the giraffe at the senior staff member energetically before turning to rebuild her castle with the blocks. “Just think how adorable she is gunna look when I begin gona training today.” Lexa whispers with a chuckle to Nann. The elder nods back with a belly laugh, “Oh I am sticking around for this.” 

After the sixth time the tower gets knocked down and two potty breaks Lexa decides to make her move. As they meander back from a potty run, she casually mentions coming up with a couple games just for Clarke to play. Noticing the blue eyes snapping to attention. She asks the toddler if she wants to play some of them. The brunette patiently explains the games and answers all the lingering questions the girl has. Which to no surprise, eagerly asks to play one next. Green eyes give a pointed look around the room in thought. “Hmm… you might have to clean your room though because we will need lots of space to run around and play.” Straight away the girl hurries to place the blocks back in their bin and shoves it back on the shelf. She places books back in their spot and runs her animals back to their cubby beds in the closet. Nann has to help put the sock bin back since it is too high for the girl to reach. Strolling back in the room watching the tiny tornado hurry and clean she chuckles. “I remember when that trick used to work on you,” the elder smirks, ribbing Lexa. Grinning the brunette whispers back, “where do you think I got the idea from.” It does take a bit, but for a toddler she does a pretty good job at cleaning. The first the girl requests to play ‘Heda says’ where everyone has to copy exactly what Lexa does. Mixing silly movements in with actual martial arts techniques and poses. Clarke tries her best but finds some of them to be quite hard. The third time she falls down, Lexa detects a lip start to quiver. Bending down quickly she swoops the little one up in her arms. “You know how many times I feel the first time I tried this?” Blue eyes shoot up and gasp in disbelief, “Yous Heda?” Hearing a chuckle mixed with a playful groan from the side of the room. “Two solid weeks. I heard about it every single day.” Nann answers grinning at the two. “But every day I got better and better until finally…” Lexa does the move while holding Clarke easily. “It just clicked.” Heda answers with a grin. With a resolute nod the girl goes back to the game a couple more minutes. Switching over to another game that involved throwing a ball in a really funny way. Making the girl giggle every time it is done. In another game they exaggeratedly kick a ball back and forth. Lexa corrects the little feet and positions a few times on each. But the toddler seems to catch on rather quickly each time. Before long Nann is clapping from the bed as Clarke hits each move, she doesn’t realize she is making as she plays. They aren’t perfect but that comes with time. When it gets closer to lunch time the elder excuses herself to prepare their meal. Kissing each girl on the cheek before quietly exiting. Clarke is so caught up in the movements and the game she doesn’t realize they are exercising. Though when Lexa spies her little legs beginning to shake with exhaustion, the brunette suddenly remembers the new books she got the girl yesterday. With a gasp the blonde runs over and finds a couple pictures books. Lexa carries her back to the fireplace in her room so they can watch the snow and read. Even allowing the girl to bring a couple puzzles to play with in her lap as she listens to the story.

Together they read through ‘Harold and the Purple Crayon’ and ‘Where the Wild Things Are.’ They are partway through ‘The Little Engine that Could’ when the door creaks open. The blonde flinches being so engrossed in the story when the door opened. Puzzles long since pushed aside and placed on the end table as she views the pictures on each page Lexa reads. Glancing over her shoulder the brunette spies Fei delivering the tray. With a big grin she tells the little one to take a peek at who came to visit. Whipping her head up she squeals in excitement. Clutching Paulie she races over to the big guard telling him excitedly about their book. About the little machine that never gave up even though he was little and it was really hard. Going on and on about it as she dances from foot to foot. Lexa strolls over to the table to sort through the trays watching as Fei picks Clarke up and throws her up in the air again. Producing vast amounts of giggles and squeals of laughter in the process. “I like your outfit strikon,” Fei grins down at the girl still in the tutu and mismatched socks. “Nanna Kompoonee was ascared I woulds gets colded… so I gots socks… seeeee!” the blonde gushes pulling up a foot for the guard to see. “That was very smart of you!” Fei says with all seriousness to the girl. Beaming the blonde nods with a proud smile, “I knows. I smarteds.” Hearing Lexa snort in laughter at the table while Fei chuckles in amusement. Clarke gives an exaggerated sigh when she hears Heda, “Itsa cause I’s cutes.” Which consequently only makes Lexa laugh even harder. Fei is earnestly trying to hold in his laughter at this point as well. Managing to choke out a, “Well Heda is not wrong.” Before he barks out in laughter at the little one and plops her down at the table. Lexa uncovers the little one’s lunch tray and finds tomato soup and grilled meat and cheese sandwiches. Clarke is downright stumped that cooking something she has eaten so many times could change it so much. Melted cheese turns out to be one of the best things she has ever put in her mouth. Then when Heda dips it in the soup she thought her mind would explode. Clarke doesn’t think she would ever get over the incredible tastes on the ground. The bland tasteless food up in space she had all her life seems dim. Every favorite she had while up there is entirely forgotten. The blonde didn’t even think she could pick a favorite now to be honest. There were so many varying flavors to explore. Just as Lexa discussed with Nann the lighter sedative was left out of the soup this time. She knew these would get worse before they got better. So the brunette tried to steel herself for what she knew would come. Keeping in mind that this was needed to help Clarke heal emotionally. The longer the blonde was on the sedative Lexa knew the harder the road to healing would be. So as they both finished their lunch, long slender fingers massaged the little soft skin with Heda’s lavender scented lotion. Helping calm the little one into her nap time. She powdered, diapered and dressed her in those favorite jammies from Nann. Allowing the toddler to pick which story to read in their spot. Choosing to continue reading Peter Pan with glee wanting to hear more of it.

So Lexa turns to the fourth chapter and begins to read to her. Rocking her back and forth as Clarke snuggled in with Paulie and her blankey. She isn’t surprised that it takes a bit longer for the girl to fall asleep this time. When she does, she doesn’t place the toddler in her crib like usual. Opting to hold her the entire nap in anticipation of those dreams. Ready to fight them off and help her to work through them every step of the way. Heda thrusts her nervous energy into a new book from her stack on early childhood trauma as she waits. Mercifully, the little one manages to get a solid hour of peaceful sleep in before the first whimper arises. Soundlessly placing her book on the end table she rocks and hums to the girl asleep in her arms. Managing to quiet the girl down for another half hour before a scream erupts out of the little mouth. Jolting up in panic within the strong arms. Slamming little fists into the unknown force preventing her from getting free and safe. “Shhh…. Shhh… it is okay my sweet girl. It was just a bad dream.” Lexa hums rubbing the girl’s back and continuing to rock. “Mama Heda is here baby girl. You are safe now.” She soothes, finally feeling the toddler fall limply into her chest with heaving sobs. Unabashedly the brunette sings her girls lullaby as she rocks her back and forth. Kissing the blonde head, and holding her tightly against her. Until she feels the little form lay her head down to hear Heda’s heartbeat. She continues to softly sing over the girl as she holds the little thing close to her beating heart. Rubbing her fingers comfortingly back and forth in the silky strands as she rocks. Lulling the preschooler back to sleep safely in her arms. Outside Heda’s quarters Oxyte sends a runner to update Nann just as he was instructed by the beloved elder. Purposely taking only half of the lunch dishes to check for when the blonde was truly asleep. Relaying when the screams began, and each time after diligently. Clarke wakes twice more in the exact same manner as the first. The third one though, grieves Lexa to her very core to watch. There is no screaming or crying out. No fighting or pounding to get free. The toddler is almost spiritlessly still and limp against her. Blue eyes persistently leaking out tears before they even slowly begin to open. The brunette is incapable of stopping the alarm it causes to zip through her like a bolt of lightning. Clutching her to her chest she calmly walks to her desk and grabs a piece of paper. Swaying calmly while lilting the lullaby she drops it to the floor and kicks it under her door. Knowing full well there is someone listening so Nann will be aware of how this is going. The guard may not understand what it means, but Lexa knows her komfoni will.

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm her own racing heart as she goes to sit back down in their spot. “Hey sweetheart. You are okay. Heda is here my sweet girl.” Lexa hums comfortingly trying to rouse the girl out of her trance. “It was only a dream baby girl. It can’t hurt you now.” She assures as they rock together pressing the little head to her heart. Knowing how much that seemed to calm the girl. “You did so good baby. You were so brave.” The brunette praises. “It was just a dream honey. You are safe with mama Heda. It can not hurt you anymore here.” She reiterates hoping desperately some of this is getting through. She repeats each phrase over and over again calmly. Rocking softly back and forth rubbing the girl’s hair. Finally she hears rushed footsteps, and gives a huge sigh of relief knowing what this means. Nann and Fei race inside with dread. Fearful of what they might find. “What happened my child?” the elder whispers as they both rush over to Lexa. “Something is wrong Komfoni. She woke like this and I can’t get her to rouse from it.” Her voice quakes as a couple tears escape from the deep green eyes. Wrinkled loving hands hold her yongon’s face to calm her. “Just breathe my child. She will be alright. It will not help her if you are upset as well.” Fei though is focused on the child. Never once does his eyes leave the little face. “Haken de riden (sleep sickness).” The guard murmurs under his breath running to the fireplace to throw a couple logs on. “Strip the girl down to her diaper.” He instructs as he works quickly. Lexa immediately unzips the onesie without question and tosses it aside. “You too Heda. She needs to lay flat on your bare skin.” Lexa whips her eyes up to Nann in question and over to Fei. “I am sorry Heda. But it needs to be you. You are who she has connected with.” Fei respectfully explains bowing his head. Then without further hesitation turns on his heel to give Heda privacy. The elder reaches out and pulls Lexa up to stand in front of her. “Come yongon(my child),” she hums comfortingly as she guides the brunette to the bed. Gently laying the little thing flat on the bed, Heda rips her black long sleeve shirt off her body in one quick move. Dropping the garment swiftly to the floor, tan arms launch out towards the blonde again. Cradling the girl close, she feels Nann unwinding her binding from her chest. As it loosens Lexa holds the toddler straight out from her so it can falls to the floor. Watching as her Komfoni pulls the furs back and helps her into bed. Lexa situates the girl on her bare chest as Nann pulls up the furs over her two girls. “You may turn Fei,” the senior handmaiden hums out as she bends to collect the two articles of clothing from the floor. Carefully folding each one and laying them on the bedside table as Fei rushes towards them. Studying the girl on Heda carefully he whispers, “Heda sing her song for her.” Lexa gives him a questioning look, “But I’ve already tried that.” He shakes his head and taps her bare shoulder, “Not like this. Trust me Heda. My homon and I have had to do this many times on some of our yongon’s downstairs.” He explains gently trying to put her at ease. She nods quickly in understanding and runs her fingers through the blonde hair. Focusing on the sweet little face she lilts the lullaby effortlessly as Nann holds her breath. Quietly mouthing a hurried prayer as she waits and watches for any change. The more she sings the calmer she feels her own heart become. The combined skin to skin feeling and comforting melody seems to be helping herself as well. She continues at it, hoping her calming spirit will carry to the blonde.

Midway through the third-round blue eyes begin to flutter a little. Smiling down Lexa keeps singing, never once hesitating, even though inside she is cheering at the simple movement from Clarke. Fei stands and smiles, “We think it has something to do with their senses. We honestly don’t really know though. But it always works.” The guard grins out in explanation before turning around quickly. “Just be careful she might…” Only to be interrupted by a gasp from Lexa as Clarke latches onto her nipple and begins to suckle. Tan cheeks redden in embarrassment while her abs involuntarily clench at the sudden intense feeling. Green eyes glance over in shock at her Komfoni who looks about as dumbfounded as she must look. “She knows nothing is going to come out of that right?” Nann murmurs as she turns her head to get a better look at the girl before looking up at her yongon. “She freaking better,” Lexa grumbles through clenched teeth attempting to prevent any moans from escaping her mouth. The burly guard chuckles, “like I said, we think it’s something to do with the senses.” The guard shrugs out with his back still turned. Lexa feels her face redden deeper as she desperately tries to ground herself. Yes Clarke had done this before but Lexa had initiated that. She was able to brace her body and mind before the girl ever latched on. Almost turning off that part of her mind for a period of time in preparation. Now though, it was very much unexpected and way too late to attempt that strategy again. Gasping again as the girl rubs her tongue over the tip of her nipple. “Komfoni…” Lexa hisses desperately. “How do you get it off!” But Nann is not listening to her it seems. Instead she is looking down intently at the little girl. “Komfoni!” Lexa hisses again before looking down to see what the hell the elder is looking at. Her mouth drops open as she is greeted with two blue eyes beginning to open. “Baby, oh thank goodness. My sweet girl!” Lexa gasps as she pulls Clarke up to her chest as the girl detaches. The toddler immediately bursts into tears with whimpers and wails as Heda holds her tight. Feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders as the tears hit her skin. “Who knew that cry could sound so beautiful.” Nann breathes out with a sigh of relief. Clapping Fei on the back as she leads him out to give the two privacy. “Fei...” Lexa urges before he leaves. He pauses in his steps but doesn’t turn around. “I will not breathe a word of this after leaving the room. I promise.” Lexa shakes her head, that wasn’t what she was going to say. “Oh… well… Yes… That would be greatly appreciated now that you mention it…” the brunette rambles as she thinks it through. “But what I wanted to say… Is thank you. Honestly Fei, I can’t thank you enough.” Lexa voices with all the sincerity she can manage. The giant guard nods as a huge smile crosses his face and Nann even spots a couple tears leaking out. Chuckling she claps him on the back, “You did admirably yongon!” She praises, pulling him down to her so she can kiss him on the cheek. The minute the door shuts and her guard is outside Lexa pushes to sit up with her girl cradled to her. Not caring to keep herself covered anymore with only her Komfoni in the room. “Sweetheart look at mama Heda,” she hums to the crying girl kissing each tear away that falls. Blue watery eyes meet the green, “I am so, so proud of you my sweet girl.” Clarke shakes her head refuting the words as tears continue to stream down. “Yes baby. You were so brave and so strong battling those mean ol’ dreams.” 

“I was bads, Heda. I’s sorrys. Theys foundeds mes,” a pitiful little voice sobs out in response. Lexa thumbs away each tear that falls from those clear baby blues. “You are not bad sweetheart. You did nothing wrong.” Lexa hums as she feels the blonde shake her head no again. “Hey… my sweet girl. Do you remember Heda’s five rules?” A hesitated nod follows among the sniffles and hiccups. “You remember the second most important rule baby?” The brunette lovingly asks never once breaking their eye contact. “No wies Heda,” The blonde sniffles as a few tears escape. “Does Heda ever lie to you little one?” Lexa coaches further, smiling when the little blonde shakes her head adamantly no. “That’s right baby. Heda does not lie to her little girl.” She states while staring deep into those baby blues. “So what does that mean, baby? Can you tell Heda?” She inquires kiss away a few tears. “Can you repeat what Heda told you?” The blonde nods with tears freely falling, “I’s not bads. I dids nofings wronged.” Lexa nods beaming at the correct answer. “Good girl. That’s my sweet, baby girl,” She coos resting the little head back over her heart. “Mama Heda…” the little blonde questions puzzled. “Yes little one?” Heda hums back kissing the top of her little head. “Whys yous nakie toos?” Lexa can’t help the laugh that tumbles out of her mouth. Apparently neither can Nann as they hear a chuckle echo out across the room who gratefully, changes the subject. “Your Nanna Komfoni is so sorry you had such a tough nap little one. So I made sure to bring something extra special to help.” Nann explains with a smile holding out a hot chocolate milk bottle as she shuffles closer to her girls. Blue watery eyes grow bigger as she sees it. Kissing the top of the little blonde the elder hands the bottle to Lexa. Nuzzled against Lexa’s bare breasts Clarke drinks the bottle as her tears begin to dry. Rubbing those little fingers back and forth where they rest on Lexa’s skin. Mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Nann as her Komfoni kisses her cheek in reply. “You are a natural Strikon,” Nann whispers into Lexa’s ear smiling at the faint blush on the tan cheeks that follow. “I will let them know not to disturb you two until I return with dinner.” The elder explains resting her hand on a tan bare shoulder. Lexa nods with a smile and returns to watching Clarke as Nann turns and exits the room.

When Clarke finishes, she gently sets it on the bedside table. “Did that help you feel a little better, sweetheart?” Lexa hums as she runs her fingers over the soft little skin on the girl’s back. She sees a nod from the girl but can still see the lingering effects still there. “You know what might help you defeat those mean ol’ dreams?” Heda grins lovingly down at the girl as she scoots a bit off the bed with Clarke still clutched to her chest. Clarke tilts her head confused and shakes it back and forth. “If you pull them out of here,” Lexa states tapping Clarke’s head as they walk across the room. “And trap them on here,” She explains tapping the girl’s sketchbook. “They can’t hurt you out here remember?” The tanned face grins as the blonde nods with big wide eyes. “First though, I think Heda may need to put a shirt on…” Lexa laughs out to the girl. Getting a pout and a little blonde hugging the naked chest as a response. Rolling her eyes she sighs, “Okay little one, what if we compromise.” Heda suggests as they walk to her closet. Clarke watches as Heda walks in and takes a button up shirt off of her clothing rack and holds it up for her to see. “Your Heda will be warm but you can always unbutton it if you feel scared again. Deal?” The blonde nods then with a big grin gives one last suckle to Lexa’s nipple. The girl shot down so fast and enveloped her into that mouth Lexa could only gasp and jump in response. Earning a huge belly laugh from the toddler with that mouth still around that nipple. “Oh you think that’s funny huh?” Lexa grins down at the cackling thing as she carries the girl and her shirt back to her bed. Clarke nods still laughing as she gets a couple more reactions out of Lexa before she is placed on the bed. Those long elegant fingers begin mercilessly tickling the little one until squeals of laughter resounds down the hall. “What about now, huh?” the brunette grins out repeatedly amid blowing raspberries on the little tummy and tickling. Red faced and giggling she finally gives the little thing a break to take a couple breaths to quickly pull on the button up. “Now, do you want your jammies on under your art smock or do you want more nakie time?” She hums out as she begins to button up the shirt. Clarke jumps up and begins to bounce on the bed, “Nanna Kompoonee pajemmies Heda!” Abruptly launching herself onto Lexa who rolls her eyes and carries her over. Picking up the clothing up off the floor where it was haphazardly thrown when she took it off the little one. She sits in their spot and works the onesie on one by one each of the little limbs and zips it up. They walk over and Heda dresses her in her art smock and buttons it down her back. Long fingers open the sketchbook open to a new blank page and pin it open on her easel. “I am going to be right here the whole time okay little one?” Lexa hums as she sits in their spot close by and grabs her book. Clarke nods, “Okay mama Heda.” Already searching in her tin can for something to start drawing with.

It took an hour before Lexa admitted defeat and stopped trying to get her brain to focus on her book. It seemed that no matter how much she tried. Her brain just would not obey. So she just marked her page and set the book down in her lap. Allowing her eyes to wander up to where her mind seemed to crave. Watching little hands move emphatically over the white page. It seemed the pencil was totally abandoned on this one. Jumping head first into the colored chalk without any hesitation this time. She seems to be drawing a face with lots of straight lines and plain colors. The white is coated in a dull grey color with boxed walls and doors everywhere. There is a hand reaching out towards the face being pulled backward by something. She doesn’t understand it though. Nothing is holding the person and there is no rope. It doesn’t make sense. Lexa studies every stroke intently from the little hand for hours. Watching for any type of recognition to finally surface. It isn’t until the last few strokes, she recognizes the face of the person. The man with her girl’s clear blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Looking so much like Clarke it almost takes Lexa’s breath away. Those eyes are ones she has looked into a thousand times now. But in this picture, they hold a look of anguish and horror somehow mixed into one single emotion. The mouth held open in a silent scream as he is wrenched backwards. Hands outstretched to the ones reaching for him with an overall look of shock encompassed over him. The emotion in his face is so great she feels tears falling from her own face just by looking at it. She can’t even imagine how painful it was to witness. Quickly she wipes the evidence of the tears away and goes to watch her girl. With the last stroke the little hands drop the chalk in her hands and start to shake. Stumbling away as fast as she can from the horror on the page she just drew. Lexa catches her quickly making the girl scream out in terror at the sudden envelopment. Just like when she woke from a nightmare. “Hey, baby girl. It’s alright. I didn’t mean to scare you honey. It’s mama Heda. You are safe!” Lexa hums feeling the girl quiver against her as the tears begin to fall. The only evidence the girl even hears Heda is the fact she quits screaming and her little knuckles go white clutching into Heda’s shirt. “I didn’t leave you. I stayed right here.” She consoles rubbing the little back. Those messy little hands are pulling at the smock and whimpering at the discovery she can’t get it off. “Okay… It’s okay… Mama Heda’s got you baby,” Lexa hums as she begins to unbutton the tunic. Making sure to do a makeshift wipe of those hands in the process. Clarke rips off the pajamas and starts pulling Heda’s shirt up through the heaving sobs that ravage her little body. Without a word she starts to unbutton her shirt and lets the girl snuggle on her bare skin. Picking her up she sways to the crib and picks up Paulie and the blankey. Sitting down in their spot she tucks Paulie under her arm and covers them both with the little soft blanket. It is at this moment Lexa figures out why Clarke likes this so much. “You did so good little one!” she unabashedly praises. This time steeling herself for what she knows is bound to come. Those tears stop the moment the girl latches on, little hand laid flat on the bare breast as she looks up with those tear-filled eyes. “My brave, brave little girl.” Lexa coddles as she rocks her and waits for her little suckling to calm. One hand on the back of the girls head the other stroking the blonde hair out of her face so she can see those baby blues. Lilting the song as the hiccups and sniffles slow. Eyes never once leaving the other pair. Both too absorbed in each other to hear Nann sneak in with their dinner. Watching quietly not wanting to disturb them as she sees the girl detaching from Lexa’s breast. Then looking over her shoulder at a new drawing. One Nann does not understand in the slightest. The look on the poor man’s face though gives her the exact same reaction as it did Lexa. Feeling tears fall off her wrinkled cheeks before she can stop them. The combination of the likeness of the man to that sweet little girl and that haunting expression is heart wrenching.

The blonde looks back over to the picture. “odher mommys bad,” she sniffles with a quivering lip. “Heda is bad? Why am I bad little one?” Lexa asks looking over quickly to the picture to see what she missed. “No’s Heda. Olded mommys,” the blonde whimpers as she lays her head on the bare chest and moves those little fingers over Lexa’s beating heart. “Yous me’s mommy nows. Olded mommys bad!” The blonde angrily states into her chest. “You are angry at your Mommy Abby,” Heda summarizes for the little one. Clarke nods fervently, “mommy hurted daddies Heda.” The blonde explains, “Mommy bads.” Lexa hums when she grasps the logic the three-year-old pieced together. “So Mommy Abby was bad because she hurt your daddy and took him away from you,” Lexa rephrases back to the little girl. Receiving a nod against her bare skin. “Well did Mommy Abby ever try and hurt your daddy before little one?” she carefully inquires to the tiny girl nuzzled to her. Green eyes look down at the girl fervently thinking back. It takes a couple minutes but she receives a quiet little, “no’s Heda.” She keeps rocking her girl and lets her latch on again. “Sometimes little one, when someone is in charge of a lot of other people. Like your Heda is. You have to do things you really do not want to do.” The blonde head rushes up and shakes her head. “No’s Heda. Yous no hurted my daddy. Olded Mommy dids,” the blonde tries to explain. Lexa nods in agreement, “Mommy Abby may have been forced to hurt your Daddy. But that doesn’t mean your Mommy Abby wanted to, little one.” The blonde looks into those deep green eyes with tears as she tries to understand. “Did Mommy Abby look happy when your daddy went away?” Lexa asks gently holding the little wet face. The little lip quivers as she whimpers out a, “No’s Heda. Mommy was sads. Wike me’s” Lexa kisses a couple tears that fall off the little cheeks. “Hmm… does that sound like something a person would do if they wanted to hurt somebody else and they completed that wish?” Getting a little shake of the head as tears continue to fall. “I’s still mads,” The blonde whimpers. Lexa nods and lays the girl back down on her chest. “It is okay to be mad, little one. It is never wrong to feel what is in here,” Lexa explains gently as she points to the little heart beating in Clarke’s chest. Feeling the tears begin to fall again as she lets her girl grieve her loss. “Never with your Mama Heda. You always safe to feel what is in here with me strikon,” she hums tapping the tiny chest again. “Nomontu,” a little voice sniffles out below her. Puzzled for a second Lexa glances down as she thinks it through. ‘Mother two… oh second mother. Okay.’ Lexa grins down at her clever girl in sheer wonder. The fact this little three-year-old just created her own word out of a language she didn’t even understand a couple weeks ago was incredible. “Nomontu,” Lexa agrees kissing the top of her head. Inwardly thinking the minute the three-year-old Clarke grows back to adult Clarke, Lexa is going back to being called Heda. It was just too weird at the point, even for her. “But Nomon Abby will always be noma won (number one). Even when you are mad,” she explains gently. “Nomon’s are funny like that strikon. It doesn’t matter what happens or what you do. They will always be your Nomon.” Nann had never been prouder of her yongon than when she overheard that. It would have been so much easier on Lexa to just accept the girl pushing aside her other mom and accepting her instead. Quick obedience would have easily occurred after this. And she knew Lexa didn’t exactly care for this Skaikru Chansla (Chancellor). Yet still she heard her girl stand up for that woman she didn’t even like or agree with. Not letting her daughter force her out of that role, no matter what she did. How easy would hate have been in that moment. Instead she chose understanding and reason as her looking glass on the situation. Validating the girl’s feelings but also the blonde’s mothers’ true intentions as well.

Wiping tears from her wrinkled face she moves back to the door. Opening and closing it to alert the two of her presence. “I have something special for a certain little girl and her Heda!” Nann hums with a grin. “Nanna Koompoonee!” Clarke gasps and turns her head. Earning a grin through the wet teary-eyed girl. Shuffling over she can’t help but laugh at the sight of those two. Lexa’s bare chest is now streaked in chalk, snot and tears. Especially surrounding one certain breast she knew the girl favored. Smirking she looks at Lexa whose face reddens, “Shof op, Komfoni.” Lexa mumbles rolling her eyes. “I didn’t say a word strikon,” Nann hums kissing the brunette on the head. The blonde looks at Nann perplexed and shakes her head, “Nanna Kompoonee, Hedas nots wittles.” Lexa nods and gives her the ‘see I told you’ look. “Sounds like your Nanna Komfoni needs to read you two a special story tonight. After I run you two a special Komfoni bubble bath. You two are filthy,” The elder tuts under her breath as she moves to the bathroom. Green eyes dart down in question about to object until she sees little chalky handprints all over her bare chest. Rolling her eyes she concedes and carries the little one to the table. Still refusing to part from her Heda, the girl is fed her dinner against the naked chest. She can feel the sticky smears and crumbs just making it dirtier but she’s gunna get a bath anyway so what’s the point. Clarke on the other hand is delighted to find more melted cheese sandwiches. She even gets strawberries and grapes on her plate too. Heda just eats her grilled meat and roasted vegetables while handing more fruit and sandwiches to the little imp in her lap. When Nann meanders back in to herd the two to the bathroom she laughs out loud. Both girls look at her questionably as the elder continues to cackle. Finding Heda’s chest now covered in red sticky strawberry smears, chalky handprints and greasy little crumby patches. “I leave you two for 10 minutes…” the senior handmaiden smirks as Lexa looks down and grins. “What you were gunna make me get in a bath anyway,” Heda shrugs handing another berry to Clarke. The blonde cheers and looks up, “Heda toos!?” Just wanting to check if her ears heard what she thought they did. “You really want to let Heda go long enough to take a bath?” the tanned brunette asks the little tot still clutching her. Those blue eyes widen and she clutches tighter. Fervently shaking her head while squeaking, “Nos!” Lexa chuckles and rubs the little back, “that is what I thought.” 

After every bite is eaten off of their plates, they are shepherded to the tub. Clarke is noticeably calmer this time. Opting to lay on Heda’s chest most of the time instead of playing. Though Heda does get her to laugh when she makes a bubble beard. If they both hadn’t known just how much the girl had been though physically with her first training and emotionally, they would have been worried. If they had not spotted the content smile on the little blonde’s face the entire time. As Lexa washes Clarke’s hair seated in between her legs in the tub. Nann washes Lexa’s in a sort of hair washing line. The elder can’t help but smile at the bitter sweet memories it brings forth. Lexa and Andrea had done this so many times when she first came to Polis. So traumatized and little in this big world. Always craving love and touch. It always seemed to help calm the little one through all the change and new experiences she was forced to endure. Not unlike the blonde does now to Lexa in fact. The only difference was how similar Lexa and Andrea looked. So strikingly similar it was almost unbelievable. Anyone who saw little Lexa had no doubt whatsoever whom she belonged to. Heda Andrea wouldn’t be able to deny her if she tried. The two were all but inseparable, so close she knew Lexa considered Andrea to be her mother. While the blonde and Lexa looked like complete opposites. A yin and yang of sorts. One tanned with dark features. The other pale with light coloring. She smiles as she goes to help the two get out of the bath. Wrapping Lexa in a warm towel as she wraps up Clarke. Always more concerned about the little blond than her own self. Guiding the two by the fire she gently works through the brunette curls while Lexa tenderly works through the blonde tangles. Lexa was going to get in her night clothes while Nann lotions Clarke but it seems the little blonde wants nothing of it. Refusing to part with Heda in any way. So while the green eyes roll at the persistent little blonde she concedes. Sitting in her towel by the fire the brunette rubs in lavender lotion on each little finger, toe and appendage. While Nann smears some on Lexa’s arms and back just to keep the line tradition going. Lexa is required to wear a long button-down nightshirt and underwear to bed that night so Clarke can snuggle to the bare chest as she falls asleep. Still a little worried about falling asleep after such a traumatic nap time. Lexa assures the little one the special magic is in the bottle that will keep those mean dreams from finding her. Still the little one refuses the diaper to be worn. Insisting on, “nakie nuggles Heda!”

So Lexa waits to powder that adorable tiny hienie until she is already fast asleep. Knowing just how much that really did take out of not only Clarke but herself as well. Though if the brunette were honest, she doesn’t seem to mind all that much. Covered in multiple furs in her bed, that blankey laying on top of the little one with that monkey held tight in the crook of her arm. Lexa unabashedly cups those little naked cheeks. Rubbing them under the covers with her thumb comfortingly while the other hand runs through the damp blonde hair. Halfway through the book the blonde looks at Nann confused, “Heda yous baby Nanna?” The elder beams and nods kissing Lexa on the side of her head, “for as long as I’m living.” While Lexa rolls her eyes with a grin on her face. When Nann finishes she brings over the special bottle and the girl gulps it down. Then snuggles back into Lexa’s chest. “Mama Heda will watch over you all night little one.” The brunette assures bracing herself as the blonde latches on right about when she is falling asleep. Opting to suckle Heda instead of her thumb. “Don’t be getting used to this now,” Lexa murmurs down at the snoring toddler. Nann chuckles as she gathers the dishes and laundry around the room. “That’s what Andrea said too,” The elder chuckles. Green eyes widen and her cheeks flush dark pink. “Komfoni!” the brunette whines embarrassed under her breath. Nann grins and kisses the flaming face of her yongon. “I have no idea how she slept the first couple weeks you arrived. Insisting on suckling all night long. I had to step in a couple times so she could go to meetings.” The elder chuckled at the memory as a mortified look overcomes Lexa’s face. Smirking as she lovingly palms the side of the brunettes’ cheek, “You were just a fyucha (baby, infant) my dear. You didn’t know any better. You were scared and traumatized. It is all you knew.” Tears well up in the green eyes. Komfoni never told her this before. “You really are my nomontu. You and Nomi (Mom),” she whispers as her voice breaks at the old name she had not said for so many years. The elder smiles hearing it being spoken aloud once again. The tiny thing always calling her Aunt Andrea, Nomi since the moment she arrived. The twin sisters having such a striking resemblance to one another the poor thing didn’t fully understand it. “And we claimed you gladly yongon,” Nann hums wiping the tears from Lexa’s face. Grabbing a diaper from the bedside table the elder hands it to Lexa without any warning, “now let’s diaper this one before she soils your bed Heda.” Humming in agreement Lexa quickly diapers the blonde snugly and dresses her in warm pajamas. The brunette finally gets to button her night shirt but opts to lay the girl down on her chest again. Not wanting to part with her just yet as she opens her own book to read. Clarke is still there sleeping soundly on her Heda’s chest when she delivers Lexa’s tea for the night. Having no doubt she will be there in the morning when she wakes her yongon as well. That little girl had wormed her way into her girl’s broken fragile heart. Healing her yongon just as much as her yongon was healing her. 


	16. Granplei Bilaik Lukot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient for this one. I am a bit of a perfectionist so it got rewritten halfway through. =)

Cracking the door open to Heda’s bedroom is a welcomed sight for the weathered face. Both girls have not moved from their place where she had left them last night. Nann couldn’t explain it but she sensed something special inside of that little blonde. Despite all the trauma the girl had been through in her life. Even with the drama between her yongon and the girl on that mountain. It was undeniable that the two girls were connected to each other. Sensing each other’s needs before anything was said by the other. Even before the girl was aged back, she could detect this. After all, Clarke knew the buttons to push on Lexa a little too well. Almost as if the blonde had already long detected Lexa’s weaknesses and desires just to purposely attack them. It was something she saw all the time with houmon’s. Two people knowing each other so well they knew all the right buttons to push and what to do to alleviate the pain. Yet, she knew how long these two-laying asleep in front of her had actually known each other. She didn’t want to poke and prod the two about this though. Each woman was way too skittish about this still. If this was going to occur, like Nann knew it would. Then it needed to happen naturally. So she kept her mouth shut even as her heart continued to swell with each interaction of the two. It helped spur her on to further help the blonde in her road to healing. For not only the blonde’s happiness but her Lexa’s as well. In the midst of her thoughts she treads lightly, not wanting to wake the two yet. Softly setting the tea mug on the brunette’s bedside table to drink once she wakes. Drifting over to the fireplace the senior handmaiden stokes the fire. Then adds a couple logs to help the room continue to fight off the winter chill. The haula(blizzard) was still raging at full force outside as per usual for a typical snowfall season in Polis. This was why their people prepared so extensively in advance before any winter season. Never knowing when one of these would hit or how long it would last. Weathered hands fill the tea pot and carefully hang it over the fire to heat up. Shuffling over to the window to watch the white blanketed sky as she waits. After several moments of watching the snow blow into the balcony a smile begins to grow on the wrinkled face. Turning she shuffles to the bed, hearing her girl begin to stir. Gently kissing the brunette’s forehead good morning and receives a sleepy smile in reply. The komfoni waits patiently for Lexa to sit up in bed before she hands her the steaming mug of tea. Then meanders back to her own tea heating on the fire. Eventually joining her yongon on the bed beside her. Softly they chat back and forth as the brunette shakes of the remnants of sleep. The girl admits being surprised she slept so well last night with the little blonde joining her. The elder just nods and takes a sip of her tea. She isn’t surprised in the least at this new development but she keeps that to herself. “Hmm… It seems you both needed it last night,” the elder calmly replies back. “Yes, it seems so. Yesterday was quite exhausting for the two of us.” Lexa nods in contemplation. A tiny trace of a smirk flashes ever so quickly on the aged face before it disappears. Expecting her girl would overlook the implied double meaning of her statement. 

For a while they idlily chit chat about various things back and forth between long soothing sips. “I have readied the meditation room if you would like to use it this morning Heda,” Nann casually mentions hearing the quick intake of breath come from beside her. “I think you will find it soothing rather than upsetting with the new arrangement, my dear.” She warmly assures her girl understanding the pain that room had caused her in the past. Andrea had used it dotingly every single morning she was Heda often with Lexa as a child. She had since made sure to redecorate and reorganize it completely in efforts to help comfort her poor girl. Knowing how relaxing and helpful the yongon found the practice. Now with a goufa sharing Heda’s quarters she was hopeful it would be opted for use now. “It wouldn’t hurt to try yongon. I will even wait to change the little imp until you are actually out of the room this time.” She winks as Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes before nodding to agree. “Alright, I will try it just for you Komfoni. I have been meaning to get back into the habit recently anyway.” The brunette hums looking over into the brown eyes. She sees them sparkle before the elder speaks, “good! Then it is my turn for snuggles. So scoot! I’ve been waiting all morning for this.” She jokes ribbing the other woman. Broadly grinning she allows the elder to pull the little one to her. Watching her wrinkled hands softly comb through that blonde hair before kissing her head. Slowly swinging her long tan legs off the bed as she stretches. Hearing a tiny grunt behind her she looks back over her shoulder to find out what it was. “Your timing is impeccable Heda,” Nann chuckles rubbing the little one’s back. Lexa blanches and moves a lot quicker now to get out of bed. Making sure to softly close the bathroom door behind her as she hurries out of the room. Nann grins down at the blonde, “good girl! We make a pretty good team strikon.” Patiently the elder waits for the girl’s stomach to stop contracting before moving to get up and change her. Simply humming her lullaby and rubbing the little one’s back as she waits. The brunette on the other hand had changed into her normal winter attire and was running her hands through her long-tangled locks as she walked down the hallway. Reaching her bathroom she grabs a leather strand and stands in front of the hidden entrance to the mediation room. Feeling the anxiety rise inside her she backs away, at least to brush and braid her hair. Combing through calmly and weaving it back into one long strand down her back. This time when she walks over, she doesn’t wait to open the door. Not wanting to give herself anytime to overthink or chicken out again. She was Heda and she needed to do this for Clarke’s sake. She wasn’t going to be forced to meditate in the bathroom or her closet out of a silly fear. No matter the memories they may hold. So she ripped the Band-Aid off and strode in, quickly closed the door behind her. “Woah…” Lexa whispers slowly turning to take it all in. Her green eyes grow bigger with each new item she sees. Nann hadn’t been kidding when she told her the room had been changed. It looked completely different. Nothing of the old room resided there anymore. There was even a little water feature in the corner. How on earth it worked was beyond her but it was soothing to hear. A single floor pillow lay in the middle surrounded by various green plants and candles hung from the ceiling. Bathing the room in a warm comforting glow as the flicker. She walks over to run her hands along the rock wall. Somehow redone from the painted former ones she knew of. Taking off her shoes she feels the hardwood under feet instead of the cold concrete it used to be. Walking to the soft fur rug in the middle she turns to the low cabinet seeing an incense burner resting on top. Slowly kneeling she opens the cabinet door and finds a wide variety of incense to burn. Carefully opening each one to smell before pulling out her selection. Lighting the end on a nearby candle she places it in its holder. Then turns to sit on the cushion and takes her meditation pose. She already felt so relaxed and comfortable in here before she even began her routine. Now she felt so silly for avoiding this room for so long. How long had it been this way, just waiting for her to use. It definitely would have been much more comfortable to fall asleep in yesterday morning than her closet floor. Refocusing with a couple deep breaths she begins her session while Nann settles back with the little blonde on the bed.

The elder made sure to clean up the evidence and remove the smell from the room before picking the little one back up to snuggle. It seemed that Lexa, like so many, despised the foul-smelling act that Nann had since learned to be a simple act of love. A manner of caring for someone who at that time was unable to care for themselves. She would impart this on the brunette if it was the last thing she did. Step by step she would learn this and move past it. Just as she had everything else. Perhaps this little one would help her in the end with that as well. Smiling down lovingly stroking the silky strands back out of the poor things face. Lightly singing old clan hymns over the little one as she slept. Ones of protection and love. Others of honor and humility. Even a couple goufa songs used to teach the various clan names and ideals. Inside the little mediation room Lexa found herself done a lot sooner than expected. It seemed this room was much more efficient than her chambers. Not wanting to waste the incense she stayed in her pose. Thinking through in her calm state of other various things. She comes up with Clarke’s training regimen. Deciding to take the little one down to watch the youngest night bloods train. No longer caring of Titus’ influence any longer. The man would fall in line or be removed from his position. She was Heda and he needed to be reminded of such. She would ask Fei if a couple of the little girls Clarke bonded with would like to join as well. It was long since overdue anyway. She had wanted to intermix the night blood children with the orphans in many regards. Both are children needing to be loved after all. Titus always preached they should be separated and isolated in their special oath of blood. Lexa on the other hand understood that children need to be children. The shame one undertook the minute you were discovered to have the sacred blood was hard enough to withhold. Titus was not a night blood and therefore would never understand this private burden she knew each of her little natblida did. She also helped this would help normalize the fighting experience for the blond and help motivate her training as well. With a smile and deep breath she rises and extinguishes the candles. Strolling out of the room with boots in hand. Lightly shutting the door behind her as she sits her shoes down on the floor. Wandering for a minute over to another wall in her large bathroom. She stands there and thinks intently for a few moments. Before resolutely pushing on the hidden door she knew resided there. The room seemed to gasp for fresh air when the door opens. It had been a long time since a Heda family member needed to reside in this chamber. Purposely set aside for an older relative, such as a sibling, parent or grandparent to use. This was the residence she wished Nann to reside in eventually. Smiling she got an idea and shut the door quietly behind her before lacing her boots back up. She finds Nann on the bed singing over Clarke sucking her thumb peacefully in her sleep. “That was one of my favorites as a goufa,” Lexa hums with a smile as she makes her way over to her breakfast. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen before going to eat. Nann watches her girl chewing and writing something down. Curious the elder picks up the little one. Cradling the thing close to her chest as she sways over to peak over Lexa’s shoulder. “You are ridiculous,” Lexa hums as she writes. Kissing the brunette on the top of the head she sways over to the book shelf and looks carefully at each one. Carefully pulling out a big thick book she carries it over to Lexa and hands it to her. “International Law Tactics, Nann?” she asks confused as to what on earth this had to do with Clarke’s training regimen she is writing. “Just open it child,” Nann smirks as she sits in the rocking chair by the fire. When she opens the book, it reveals a hidden chamber inside holding a single worn notebook. Carefully long fingers remove it and place the law book aside. Hearing a gasp as her yongon recognizes the handwriting, “You are more like her than you know.” Nann smiles as she strokes the blonde hair. Tears falling from her eyes as she quickly scans over the writing with shaky hands. “Its… Its… my…” Lexa whispers with reverent shock. “Documented your progress every step of the way from the day you arrived. If you so much as sneezed it will be in there.” The elder chuckles quietly while rocking slowly back and forth. Reading through fervently she stops and glares over at her Komfoni, “are you kidding me? The way I hung my clothes up?” Smiling broadly the old woman nodded with a quiet laugh, “she swore it helped teach you to block. Worked too.” Dumbfounded she looks back down and then back at the beloved woman, “but I don’t remember…” Getting a nod from the woman as she brushed some blond hair out of the girls’ face. “I’d be surprised if you did. You were just a tiny thing when she started that. You still do it though.” Lexa looks utterly confused as she glances at Nann. Quietly she gets up and grabs her Heda coat from the back of the chair. Then strides over to place it on the coat rack by the door. Nann smiles and sways gently to the bed. Resting the little thing down on top of the furs before strolling over to where her confused yongon is. The brunette is still placing the coat up and taking it back off again trying to figure out what on earth Nann is talking about. With a knowing smile the elder holds her hand out. With a weary sigh Lexa hands it over to her and watches carefully. The elder turns and simply hangs it up as someone would without any training. Without any emphatic movements added in. Peeking back over her shoulder to find a shocked looking Heda. She pats the girl on her shoulder as she passes, picking up the blonde again. Calmly swaying back to the chair as Lexa is left absolutely speechless by the door. Chuckling, she notices that her yongon has yet to move. Humming out a “close your mouth dear, or it will get frozen like that in this weather.” That shakes the brunette out of her shock and she closes her mouth. Slowly making her way over to the table again and quietly goes back to eating. Lost in her thoughts as she chews. 

“That woman could figure out a gona skill to teach you with how you wipe your own ass if she wanted to,” the old woman chuckles quietly. “It was incredible to witness. She was the most brilliant teacher I have ever seen in all my years I have been alive. And that is saying something my child.” Nann winked slyly at Lexa. Grinning back at the woman broadly she could help but laugh. Some of these suggestions and notes seem so ridiculous. Yet she had to admit that they did end up working in the end. Once she rejoined her night blood class, she was well above the level of the others. Even though Titus himself was confident her own Aunt had sentenced Lexa to death for not allowing her to be instructed by him. She continued reading every entry as she finished her breakfast. Carrying it with her to chat with Fei and Oxyte after she had finished. Putting her finger in her place she stopped and greeted the two personal guards. Of course she had to update the two on her little imp sleeping inside. Letting them know she was thinking of taking the girl to watch the youngest night bloods train this morning. Chatting back and forth about how she had started slowly implanting various gona moves with the girl. Gradually integrating them into games or everyday movements to prevent scaring her. Explaining that it seemed apparent the girl had yet to be trained or even witness these skills in any normal healthy way. Fei nodded sadly and said there was a little girl like that downstairs as well. Avoiding any training with Oxyte even though he could tell she desperately wanted to. Surprised to discover it was the same little girl that Clarke seemed to gravitate towards while playing in the snow the other day. As a result she suggests bringing the girl along with Clarke today. Playing it off as a treat for the two while allowing them to see other kids their age training and having fun. Knowing Titus always shoved them off to Rinta to train, having no patience with the smallest natblida. The woman would be a perfect introduction to training with how much she loved children. Quietly she informs them that Titus does not know the blonde resides with her and would like it to stay that way. With how dangerous any association to Heda seems to be she did not want to subject the poor thing to anything of the sort. Adamantly agreeing they both nod and favor the idea of bringing the girl to help hide her identity of being close to Lexa. Letting them know of when she decides to take the girl down after she wakes. Smirking that they will of no doubt hear her the minute she wakes up. Then Clarke and her can go down with Heda to get her friend with Fei and Oxyte. The guards have a huge smile on their face as they look at each other and nod. Entering her room she smiles seeing her Komfoni doting on the still snoring Clarke. Stealing kisses and rocking her smoothly back and forth. Wanting to allow the elder to cuddle the girl a little longer, Heda decides to pick out the little one’s outfit for the day. Making her way back she smiles at the glowing mural and ceiling still shining brightly. She finds a warm sweater dress and thick leggings to pull on underneath with wool socks. Of course she grabs those little Heda boots and a spare diaper just in case. Then begins to slowly walk back Nann and Clarke. Laying each item out on the bed to put on the toddler later. Nann meets her by the bed and nods approvingly at the warm outfit with a smile. Handing the limp sleeping thing to Lexa who cradles her close and sways to the rocking chair. Humming and rocking her girl as she snoozes peacefully on her chest. Nann kisses the brunette on the top of her head before heading down to prepare the preschoolers breakfast. Allowing Heda to continue reading her old Nomi’s (mom, Lexa’s Aunt) notebook with the nuzzled little one as she waits. Half an hour later there is a little twitch of a foot that sparks a smile to spread over the tanned face. Quietly shutting the notebook she brushes blonde hair out of the little one’s face and kisses her forehead. Quietly humming the little lullaby till those eyes begin to flutter and she gets to see those baby blues again. The girl nuzzles into Lexa as she wakes up and clutches her shirt. Softly singing over the little one her song until she hears the little groggy voice join in. Chuckling she kisses the blonde-haired imp who giggles and kisses Heda’s neck she is snuggled in. “Mama Heda?” The little one sleepily asks, still nuzzled into her. “Hmm?” The brunette replies, rubbing the tiny back as they rock. “Can yous makeds the hoohaas goes aways?” Lexa grins down at the little one, “I am afraid not even Heda can do that strikon.” Feeling the pout coming a mile away she quickly adds, “But think of all the snow we get to play in when it finishes.” Clarke whips around and looks at the window and nods. “Ohtee makeds wots of snows fingys,” the little one whispers in awe. Hearing the door open the little head whips around in the other direction. Beaming and crying out in celebration, “Fee Fees!!!” A roaring laugh is heard as he sets the tray down as a little blonde blur rushes over to him. “Are you excited for today strikon?” Fei asks, grinning at her, who looks at him confused. “Haven’t told her yet,” Lexa chuckles at the little puzzles face glancing back and forth from Lexa to Fei. “Somebody was more worried about the houla and if Oxyte will be able to make more ashraunkovas (igloos).” Chuckling he nods, “all my goufas (kids) have been asking us the same thing.” Pulling off the tray lid, Lexa begins to sort through Clarke’s breakfast tray. “You are more than welcome to break the good news to her,” she grins over at Fei who is almost as excited as Clarke seems to be. “You remember your friend who lives with me downstairs that held your hand that whole first day in the snow?” Those blue eyes grow wide and she nods in recognition. “Well Heda thought maybe you two might like to go watch your friend Elisae and her friends train today with Rinta.” That blonde hair smacks Fei in the face as it turns quickly over to Heda in eager anticipation. Hoping she will confirm the plans to see and play with her friends today. “I think you might have to eat your breakfast and get dressed first,” Lexa smirks as Clarke cheers. Quickly wiggling down from Fei and rushing over to begin to eat. Shoving handfuls of fruit in her mouth while Lexa rolls her eyes, “remember to chew Strikon.” Fei roars in laughter at the sight as he makes his way back to his post. To nobody’s surprise, the child finishes in record time and dresses quickly. Fei had requested to allow him time to go down and fetch the girl. Hoping to avoid a riot at the special treat the girl will be receiving today. Grinning with a chuckle she nods and assures she will go with him to drop her off as a special treat to the others as well. He nods and laughs, “good my houmon would wring my neck if I did not warn her you were coming.” Ringing out a laugh Lexa nods. She braids the girl’s hair out of her face that seems to persist on falling over her yes. Then they both walk out to the front of the throne room. “Taeya!!!” the blonde cries and rushes to hug her little friend. Just a head taller than herself with long red hair braided down her back. The two skip down the hall together in front of them as Fei looks at them wide eyed. “Heda that is more words than I have seen her speak since she has arrived here.” The guard whispers to her looking down at the two buzzing away as they chatter. She looks surprised at him before glancing down at the seemingly happy girl in front of her. “Sha, she was discovered to be the sole survivor in a burnt down village. She was very sick and malnourished when she arrived. We did not think she would make it quite honestly. She is also the reason I knew how to calm your Kaia, Heda.” Humming with how much this small thing had already been through. She couldn’t be much older than Clarke was by the look of it. “She doesn’t speak to anyone except my Houmon. The only way I could get her to part today, was mentioning your Kaia.” He smirks down at them bursting into song together about the trigedaslang alphabet. Chuckling down at them as the skip and sing until they hit the elevator. The blonde promptly backs up into Lexa with wide eyes while her friend looks at her curiously. “Heda me no wikes dats fings,” the toddler emphasizes as she crawls up her leg. Lexa smiles, picking her up and holding the little one close to her chest. Seeing the red head move closer to them, she smiles and ushers her over as they all get on. Slowly the girl approaches as Lexa crouches down near the girl. “She is scared of the elevator,” Lexa whispers as the girl’s eyes widen and nods in understanding. A little hand starts rubbing Clarke’s back and singing an old trikru lullaby to comfort her as Fei glances over and grins.

When the ride stops the blonde peeks out and waits for them to get off. Slowly getting down from Lexa’s arms the brunette is almost shocked at how quickly the girl is able to sway the fear from her. Whispering something in the blonde’s ear who promptly smiles and nods. Skipping down the hall together around Fei who chuckles. Getting closer to the girl Lexa nods to Fei who swoops to pick the two up in his arms. Giggling as they continue to chat and sing together as Lexa moves to the front. Striding through she is surprised not to find Titus so she strolls to where she knows the younger natbilda are at this time of the day. Smiling as she hears Rinta laugh with little giggling following closely after. Both little ones in Fei’s arms still and quiet down as they get closer. Lexa casually strides in before a cheer of multiple chorused “HEDA!” is heard. She is quickly swarmed and tackled to the ground in laughter as all of them attempt to hug her at once. Clarke flinches and her eyes grow wide in fear as she loses sight of Lexa. The brunette gets up and ruffles a few heads before asking what they have been learning today. All at once they begin excitedly telling her as she laughs and responds to each one. Striding over to greet Rinta before whispering something in her ear. The other woman chuckles and nods making her way closer to them with Lexa. Waving to both of the little timid girls as she gets closer. Clarke quickly reaches out to Lexa as she gets closer and clings to her chest watching the woman. Taeya does the same to Fei looking with wide brown eyes in hesitation. “We were just about to play a game. You guys are more than welcome to join in on the fun when you feel a little more comfortable.” She smiles at them before turning and calling the attention of her little natblida. Heda just sits in the back of the room with Clarke in her lap and Taeya in Fei’s next to her. They run through a few drills to show their Heda and their friends. Displaying kicks, punches and blocks like expert pros. Taeya looks on in wonder while Clarke looks quite fearful in contrast. When Elisae is pared to show a block against another boy the blonde flinches at each blow and trembles against her. “Chil yu au, strikon. Em ku (calm down little one. They are okay),” Lexa hums quietly in her ear nodding at the giggling Elisae. “Theys nos mads?” Clarke whispers in question tilting her head in confusion. “Emo nou pis (they aren’t mad),” Lexa hums back in assurance. The little blonde nods watching intently at the two children. Recognizing a move they practiced during ‘Heda says’ the other day. She leans over and whispers, “hey you know that one!” Clarke nods and gasps when she see it being done by the others. Several more children are switched out to demonstrate blocks. There are a few here that the girl recognizes too. Making sure to glance back and point them out to Heda when she sees one. After a couple more demonstrations from other children Rinta finally announces it’s time for some fun. When asked what the group wants to play an overall roar of “Bukaplei (relay race).” Rinta nods and laughs when the next request is for Heda to play to. Looking over at Lexa she declares, “I do believe your presence has been requested Heda.” Laughing the brunette nods and whispers to Clarke, “How about you go sit with Fei and Taeya while I go help Rinta? I think Taeya may need some company.” The blonde looks over and sees the wide-eyed girl looking quite hesitant in Fei’s lap. So she nods and crawls over to hold her friends’ hand as she watches Heda get up to go help. “I think it might be unfair if I join a team so I will help Rinta judge and set up. How does that sound striknatbildas? (Little Night bloods)” There are many nods of approval as the brunette goes over to discuss the game with her friend. They move a couple curious items out that Clarke had never seen before. The kids are broken into two teams and lined up at the end of the room. There look to be five different stations set up for each team across the several different mats that have been laid out. The toddler listens as Heda’s friend explains each station. Having one of the kids show what each one looks like as she talks. Clarke had seen some of these moves but others she had never seen before. Like the knee slides they have to do to the first cone. They look pretty easy though. She claps when she sees Elisae kick the cup off a stand perfectly on the second station. The third are puana kicks, which Clarke had never heard of before. The same is for bear crawls, those look silly. Both girls giggle when they see them demonstrated by Heda. The last station, you have to do 5 perfect punches on a bag that have to be approved by Heda or Rinta. Clarke had never punched anything before, neither had Teaya. They exchange worried looks and watch as the first two kids of each team rush through the first and second stations. One of the boys is having trouble kicking the cup off the stand it seems and the other team pulls ahead. Both are surprised the boy doesn’t get frustrated or give up instead he raises his hand. Rinta comes over and helps adjust his feet and gives him a few pointers. The cup goes flying off his next try and his team cheers loudly. Clarke is surprised to hear the other team cheer for him too. Even though they are racing against each other they seem to be just as happy. Both girls watch multiple kids run through the race. Seeing many of them raise their hand to get help and observe both teams cheering them on. The pressure of not being experienced seems to fade a bit with each passing station. Heda comes over and kneels in front of the two and asks if they would like to join. Clarke nods slowly and looks at her friend. But Taeya hesitates and looks away from Heda. “Is there a reason you don’t want to join?” Lexa asks the shy girl. The girl shrugs and Clarke looks at the brunette in question to what is happening. “How about you come hang with me for a bit while the kids take their turns,” She suggests. Fei looks doubtful the girl will respond but she gives a little nod. Clarke trails by them not wanting to leave her friend. After she approves a couple kids she tries again to talk to the timid thing. “It looks pretty fun, are you sure you two don’t want to join?” 

To nobody’s surprise the blonde cheers and runs to Elisaes’ team. Not being able to wait any longer to have some fun. Lexa bends over and picks up the little red head. Balancing her on her hip while she oversees the punches. “Does it scare you strikon?” the brunette quietly asks for only the little one’s ears. Those brown eyes start to well with tears and she lays her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Feeling a little nod she rubs her back. Giving the girl some time as she approves of each kid. “I don’t wanted to hurts nobody’s Heda,” The little one finally whispers so quietly Heda wonders if she just imagined it. “Mmm… well we don’t learn gona training to hurt other people. We learn gona training so we can protect ourselves or others if we need to.” She causally explains before nudging the girl when Clarke is next up. Belly laughing when she just resorts to crawling on her hands and knees for the knee slides. Rinta laughs and tickles her as she pulls her back to the start line. Elisae gets beside her and the both of them show her how to do the move. Soon enough the entire team is beside the little blonde showing her how to do it. Making sure her feet and knees are in the right position. Finally it seems to stick and she is able to get to the next station. Taeya is the one who giggles when Clarke jumps up and swipes at the cup with her hand. Promptly turning to race to the next one. Rinta rolls her eyes towards Lexa, “why am I not surprised it is your yongon that is the handful Heda.” She whispers teasingly as she goes to pull the blonde back to teach her how to do it. “I think she just likes to do it her own way,” she laughs back as the team jumps back in to help her learn her kick. “She wouldn’t be our Kaia if she didn’t now would she strikon?” She quietly chuckles to Taeya. The little one giggles and nods as the blonde lands on her bum trying to kick. She spies a little lip begin to pout after a couple failed attempts. “I think someone may need your help little one.” The little red head wiggles down and races over to hug Clarke. Trying the kick with her this time so the little blonde won’t cry. Soon enough they are doing each station side by side much to Fei’s amazement. He comes over to watch them beside Lexa with awe. “How did you get through to her Heda? I have tried for months now and gotten nowhere.” The burly man asks, amazed at the girl willingly participating at each fighting skill. “You helped more than you think you did Fei. She would have never talked to me or let me hold her if you hadn’t put in that work first.” Lexa encourages quietly to him. “She said she didn’t want to hurt anyone. That’s why she didn’t want to participate. The spirited blonde over there is the same way. I am pretty sure she still thinks it’s just a game. If she knew it was fighting, I doubt she would want to do it.” She whispers to the man who nods. “I guess if the goufas (children) only saw it displayed when people are hurting each other it would make it rather unappealing.” He agrees, thinking back to the girl’s sad history. Taeya had no doubt seen this as people fought each other when her village was burnt down. It probably brought a lot of sad and fearful memories with it. “Just give her time, Fei. I think she just needed to know she was safe and loved first,” Lexa whispers as the two little ones come to them to punch the bag. Taeya begins to try to slap the bag, but Clarke just runs over full speed over to Lexa. Chuckling she swings her around and walks over to the bag with her. Holding her hand properly to show her how to do it. Fei comes over and does the same to Taeya who is very focused on each movement. As the two race back to get in line with their friends the game continues. Laughter and cheering can be heard down the hall in their excitement. Right about when Taeya and Clarke are about to go again the door slams open. But girls jump to each other and hug with wide eyes. “Enough of this foolishness. You should know better my natblida.” The man scolds them as they all hang their heads. Clarke looks like she is about to cry and Taeya looks close to it as well. This is when the calm control is snapped within Lexa and Heda comes out to play. Clearing her throat she marches over threateningly to the pompous man. “Shof op Titus,” She snarls at him. Turning she waves her hand austerely “Kigon (continue).” The man looks almost purple; he is so furious, but seems to be attempting to hold it in. The commander turns and goes back to her spot to judge the punches. The line begins to move again and soon it is Clarke and Taeya’s turn again. When the two get closer Titus glares accusingly at the brunette. “What are they?!” He spits at her furious. The brunette looks him over like that was the stupidest question ever. Then turns back and simply states, “Goufa(children), Titus.” Rinta snorts at her response and Fei is desperately attempting to keep his face straight. “Are they new natblida?” He questions ignoring her response giving both kids a once over as if he could see it plainly with his eyes. Heda gives him an unimpressed look and rolls her eyes, “Do they look like natblida to you Titus?” Heda asks moving her hand to display where Clarke is currently trying to swipe the cup with her hand again after many failed kicking attempts. Only receiving a perplexed look from the man as he attempts to understand why on earth they would be there. The green eyes look up and down questionably. “Surely you haven’t forgotten the orphanage that resides two floors below you, Titus.” All the calm that was left within the man seems to instantly be gone. His face turns from pink, to red to purple in seconds before he hisses out venomously. “You allowed these filthy street urchins to witness the sacred natblida training? How dare you desecrate such a revered honor!” Fury flashes in Heda’s green eyes and she whips around intimidatingly close to his face. “That is a matter of your own foul opinion. Not that of me or anyone else in this tower. They are children, Titus. Both sets of them. And they are to be loved and respected as such. Which you have obviously forgotten. Right along with your respect to your Heda.” The commander threateningly spits at him in a low terrifying voice as she continues to invade his space. Backing up the man into the wall as she continues, “You are hereby dismissed of your duties for the day Titus. You may report to Nann for the rest of the day. I am sure she will be more than happy to put you to work.” Whipping around with disgust as the bald mans’ mouth opens and closes like a fish for a few minutes. Sputtering randomly until he finally seems to find his voice. “You have no right! I am flamekeeper. You cannot dismiss me. Not even you!” He roars, furiously advancing on her threateningly. In the blink of an eye Heda performs the same roundhouse kick her natblida is practicing and pins Titus against the wall. “I am Heda Titus. I assure you I can. Now Fei here will be escorting you down to Nann. I suggest you use this as a learning experience to better yourself before you find yourself without a job at all.” Heda threatens then gives a resolute nod to Fei. Who clicks his heels and bows before promptly picking up the scrawny pompous man by the scruff of his neck. Unceremoniously carrying the flame keeper away from them. 

That was a wonderful example of our kick Heda!” Rinta smirks as Lexa nods to her. “I figured you would all like to know what it looks like after years of practice.” Clarke whose big blue eyes have stayed frozen the moment the man screamed runs over to Lexa in tears as Taeya quickly follows after her. “Oh Strikons, I am sorry he scared you.” She hums rubbing both of the girl’s backs. She feels a nod from Taeya who seems much calmer than her little blonde. “Rinta how would you like to be flame keeper for the day?” Lexa asks her friend looking at her with a wink. Her friend was much more capable of training and caring for the children than Titus anyway. The little natblida laughs and cheers as a response. “Perfect! Now let’s go save the others from what I am sure are boring lessons Titus has instructed them to do!” the darker woman laughs as the younger natblida cheer and follow her to go get the others. “Fei will be back as soon as he hands off Titus to a fellow guard strikons. Until then let’s see if we can have some more fun with the others” Lexa winks at them. Taeya nods as Elisae walks over and holds her hand to lead her over to where the group is headed. Clarke is still clinging to Lexa’s chest as they walk to meet up with all the others. “It’s okay honey, Heda will always protect you and your friends little one.” Lexa hums comforting as they arrive in the dining area where everyone has gathered. Rinta smiles and heads over with a little cup in her hand, “Would you like some juice strikon? I heard you like strawberries.” Mouthing a frantic ‘lid’ to her friend who chuckles and slaps a sippy cup lid on top before handing it to her. The blonde’s eyes are huge as she sips it eagerly and wiggles to get down. Toddling over to Taeya and Elisae at the table who are giggling and laughing with some other girls. “I know it is just for the day. But I am sorry I put that on you without discussing it with you first my friend,” Lexa quietly whispers to the other woman. “Oh please, Titus had it coming. We all could use a break from him,” Rinta laughs and claps her friend on the back. The brunette grins, “I figured but I wanted to be certain. You are free to decide what they do for the rest of the day. Personally I think you could all use a day off for once” Heda winks at her friend who nods enthusiastically. “Might as well use the day away from him wisely.” Lexa whispers with a pointed look. A sly grin works over Rinta’s face and she nods. “Sha, Heda. That would be very wise indeed.” Her friend smirks back. “Come by my room when everyone falls asleep tonight to inform me of what you discover.” Lexa quietly instructs getting a quick nod from her friend. She moves to stand in front of the night bloods and clears her throat. Patiently waiting until the chatter dies down. “I have relieved Titus of his duties for the day and left Rinta in charge in his absence.” She begins as whispers start to go around and eyes grow wide. “Both of us agree you should all use this time wisely and have the rest of the day off, Titus-free”. Lexa smirks as cheers erupt from the group. “And I know you are all probably sick of hearing from me by now about how my door is always open for each and every one of you. But I mean it, I don’t care about the time or the day in which you drop by. You are always welcome to talk with me should you need.” With a chorused ‘Yes, Heda’ and several nods of the head the serious matter is filed away. The enormous guard finds them sometime later in the common area smack in the middle of building a huge blanket fort. “Sorry I took so long Heda, it was way too good of an opportunity to pass up,” He slyly grins as Taeya comes running up to him. “Noni(dad) Fei, you lefts!” She scolds him with a furrowed brow. He chuckles and grins, “I did yongon. I am sorry, but you know I will always come back. Plus I knew you would have way more fun here with Heda than with me and that mean old man.” He explains to the little one who nods and eagerly drags him over to show him the blanket fort they are making. Immediately being dragged into help hang up the various blankets higher for them. Half an hour passes by before they find a stopping point. “I do believe Nann will have our lunch ready yongon,” He says to Taeya before looking up to Heda. “Both of yours are being sent there as well Heda,” He smiles at her before picking up Taeya. Lexa goes to collect the little blonde as they say their goodbyes and make their way back to the other two. “My houmon has been coordinating with Nann to ensure we don’t overstep someone’s nap time,” the burly man whispers with a grin. Seeing Clarke sucking her thumb into Lexa’s chest as they walk to the elevator. When they reach the floor they are greeted with a slew of various noises. Kids of all ages are running around talking all at once to Fei excitedly. Taeya wiggles down and joins in on the mass making a beeline for the other room to find Fei’s houmon. It is a mass of organized chaos and Lexa has no idea how these two are able to do this. Turning the corner they spy a short petite woman feeding two infants. With the little redhead excitedly telling her every single detail of her experience upstairs with Heda and the natblida. Fei bends down to kiss her cheek and takes one of the babies tenderly in his arms. Lovingly cuddling the little babe as he continues to feed the little one. Lexa chuckles at Taeya who is still talking a mile a minute in the small woman’s lap. “I thought she didn’t talk much,” She chuckles to Fei. “To anyone but my houmon,” He chuckles back. “I am so proud of you my big brave girl! I bet you are hungry after working so hard with your noni and Heda.” Receiving an enthusiastic nod from the little one in her lap. “Would you like to gather everyone for lunch yongon?” She asks, the redhead hesitates but then nods and wiggles down. “Heda, it is wonderful to see you again!” the woman beams as she makes her way over to Lexa. Seeing a timid Clarke she grins warmly at the girl, “and this must be the goufa that has been keeping you so busy.” The blonde studies timidly at the woman, “I’s no goota. Ai laik Kai-kai!” Clarke chirps out proudly making a smile wash over the woman’s face. Lexa mouths ‘Kaia’ to her when the woman looks up at Heda. “Ahh, well it is very nice to meet you Kaia. I heard you had some fun with my Taeya today.” The blonde enthusiastically nods and launches into a story of what they learned. All the kicks and punches and weird crawls they did. The woman listens dutifully as they walks over to the counter where several trays sit. Seeing the woman quickly laying out numerous plates in front of them. “Does your yongon eat everything Heda?” the smaller woman hums as she begins to put various different items on each plate. The brunette chuckles, “so far she has. Quite enthusiastically too.” The woman grins at the little blonde still dancing around her feet. “Mmmm… an easy eater I see. I knew I liked her,” She winks at Heda as she puts one of everything on a plate and hands it to Lexa. 

Lexa leads Clarke to the table and gets her situated. Then green eyes look on in wonder at the flawless system these two seem to have. Making sure each kid had what they liked to eat. Amma instructs Fei which plate goes to which child the entire time. The guard must have noticed her amazement because he nods and laughs. “Don’t ask me. I have no idea how on earth she does it.” Lexa smiles and laughs as she feeds the girl some more of her lunch. After every child has a plate in front of them the woman sits a plate down in front of Heda. Right when she is about to object the woman hums, “Don’t try and tell me you aren’t hungry Nann already gave me strict orders to feed you too.” The green eyes roll at her komfoni’s antics and she begins to eat. Fei’s houmon sits next to Lexa and begins to eat, still holding a sleeping infant. As Fei sits next to her to eat with the sleeping babe resting against his chest. They chat and laugh at various things as they eat. One by one the children finish and run off to go play. Taeya and Clarke skip off to play shortly after as well. Though the blonde makes sure she can still see Heda while she plays. “She still seems quite attached to you, Heda” the woman hums with a smile. Watching as the little blonde looks over at Lexa every couple of minutes. The brunette laughs, “like a tiny blonde leech.” The woman chuckles and nods, “comes with the night terrors.” Heda pauses and tilts her head as she thinks. Well that definitely makes sense now that she thinks about it. “You know I hadn’t even considered that connection until you mentioned that, Amma.” The woman smiles back at her, “Most don’t. We see it a lot down here.” They chat back and forth regarding nightmares and Amma gives her a few tips. Fei comes to gather the sleeping infant from his houmon’s arms to lay down for a nap. While the women continue to talk. Amma encourages Lexa that she is doing the right thing, having the girl work through these dreams and traumas now instead of waiting to tackle later. “You should know Heda. Not many people can handle a child like those two. You are a natural if I have ever seen one.” Lexa blushes and nods, “that is what Nann keeps telling me. Despite my many objections.” The kind woman smiles at her and chuckles, “well it is true, Heda. You have a gift.” Amma smiles over at the brunette. As a little blonde yawns and starts to rub her eyes. Not long after the preschooler toddles over and crawls into Lexa’s lap with her thumb in her mouth. “Looks like someone is ready for her nap Heda,” the other woman warmly hums over to her. “Better get her upstairs. It’s best they wake in a familiar place.” She winks over at the brunette who nods in agreement. As Lexa stands with Clarke in her arms, so does Amma. “Don’t be afraid to send her down here with Fei if you have a meeting or other Heda duties, now.” Green eyes sparkle and she nods with a smile. Promising to come visit and play again soon as they make their way back up to the tower. Despite her objections to allow Fei the rest of the day off with his houmon and yongons the man adamantly refuses. Kissing his wife and kids before heading off with them. The blonde gives a whimper as they step in the elevator but as soon as Heda hums the little one’s song the girl calms. The fire is roaring in her bedroom when they arrive. Laying the tiny thing down on the rug who is struggling to keep her eyes open any longer. Taking off each of her little boots carefully she goes to change her diaper before her nap. Nann comes in soon after and warmly takes her place as Lexa takes her own shoes off and goes to change into a button-down shirt. Laughing when she finds one picked out and hanging for her in her bathroom all ready for her. She strips her shirt and binding off and pulls the shirt on before making her way back. Her Komfoni has left the little one in her diaper choosing to swaddle her in her blankey for warmth. Smiling at the sight as she makes her way over to the chair. Catching the elder sneaking a couple kisses on the little one’s sleepy head as she walks. Gently the bundle is handed over and Clarke nuzzles into Heda as she begins to give in to sleep. Lexa almost bursts into tears of gratitude when Nann informs her she will be able to stay the rest of the night if she needs her. Having handed off her tasks to one of the other handmaidens she knew was more than capable. Plus with all the extra guards in there watching Titus there was more than enough hands to help anyway. So her Komfoni makes them both a cup of tea and they chat and laugh about all that occurred that day together. Telling the elder all about the little one’s gona training and the little orphans they got to visit. They are in the middle of discussing the issue with Titus when the little one begins to whimper. They both pause and Lexa begins to rub the little one’s back comfortingly. Humming the lullaby until she quiets down again. They make sure she is really settled before Nann informs Heda what they are keeping the man and all those guards busy with. Chuckling that Titus seems to be the only one to object since her guards she sent to look after the man have been excitedly helping prep the meals. Lexa smiles, wondering if it is all the free treats, they know they get when they help. As the whimpers begin to pick up again and the little one begins thrashing Nann gets up to retrieve the music box. Gently winding it and allowing the tinkling music to lull the girl back down. While Lexa holds her tight and kisses the little sweaty brow. Whispering how brave and strong she was. Hoping that maybe these words will sink in and help her during this battle. When the first scream is wailed the girl shoots up out of Lexa’s arms. Vomiting onto the concrete floor before collapsing into Lexa’s arms again limply. Whimpering as Nann flies out of her chair faster than Lexa thought was possible for someone her age. Carefully feeling the girl’s forehead with the inside of her wrist, “No fever.” She whispers to the brunette with a sigh of relief. Moving quickly to the bathroom to grab a cool washcloth and a couple towels. Handing the washcloth to Heda as she sets to clean up the mess on the floor. Delicately wiping the little face of any remnants of sick around her face. Folding it she wipes the sweat off the little forehead too. Brushing the sweaty strands of blonde hair off her face. Nann carts the washcloth and towels back to the bathroom. Coming back she places a pail on the floor where Lexa can quickly grab it if it is needed again. “The only things she ate at lunch were things she's already eaten before. Do you think she is coming down with something? Should we bundle her up more?” The brunette begins to rant as she pulls the blanket up further on the child. Eyes now closed in exhaustion, still clinging to Heda’s shirt. “Breathe my child. She is asleep again which is good. I am going to go get Fei and see if he has any suggestions. Does that sound okay?” The elder hums cupping the tan face and looking into those deep green eyes. Lexa takes a couple deep breaths and nods her consent before the elder leaves the room.

Humming the lullaby she rubs the girls back. Hoping it is nothing to be concerned about. Fei wheels into the room at impressive speed considering how stealthy his movements are. Nann closely behind him as he looks at the girl. “She’s eaten all those foods she ate a lunch, today right?” He whispers receiving a nod from both women. “That is what I thought as well,” the man concludes. Feeling the little girl’s forehead as Nann did and shakes his head. “None of my yongon’s are sick either. So it can’t be that.” Sitting on his heels he sighs and looks at the two women, “This has happened to Taeya after a particularly violent memory or dream resurfaces. Nyko gave us a remedy that seems to really help.” Standing resolutely he looks at them and the little girl again, “I could run down and fetch it for you from Amma if you wish Heda.” The man inquires, getting a quick nod at once. Quickly agreeing to anything that might help the girl. Replacing his post with a trusted guard friend as he hurries down the stairs. Nann moves over the music box and the nightlight for the little one. Winding the music box and placing a candle under the night light. Allowing the stars to begin to swirl knowing it helped calm her down. Lightly rocking the girl hoping she would stay blissfully asleep. Right as the blonde is beginning to sweat and whimper again the guard dashes back in. Holding a jar of powdered herbs and an empty bottle in his hands. Nann and him prepare the tea by the fire right as the girl bolts up. Lexa manages to grab the bucket just in time for her to vomit into. Tears stream down her face as she falls back into Heda’s chest. Swiftly unbuttoning her shirts she unwraps the little one and lays her flat on her chest. “You are okay sweetheart. Mama Heda is right here.” She hums comfortingly to the trembling girl. Pulling up the little blanket to cover both of them. Looking up to see Nann pulling a fur off her bed and pulling it up to cover the two. Shaking the bottle with the warm water and the herbs until he is certain it is all dissolved before handing it to Heda. She looks at him questionably at the murky green water she is supposed to feed the girl now. Chuckling he whispers, “It tastes sweet to them with that hydration stuff Nyko puts in it.” She nods in understanding before turning to her poor girl. Deciding it was probably better not to inform the girl she just pops it into her mouth. Eyes still closed, she suckles instantly without question and she nods her approval to Fei. “You might be getting a visit from Amma tonight so she can check on you both,” the man chuckles to her with a smirk. She smiles gratefully and nods wanting to ask so many questions to the woman already. “You can keep the container with the herbs. We haven’t used it in quite some time. Taeya gratefully seems to have grown out of it for the most part. Plus Amma grows the herb now just in case so we have quite a bit saved up for emergencies.” The guard assures, carrying the jar over to Nann to explain how much to put in and for what. While Lexa places the bottle on the end table and snuggles the little one back on her chest. The girl is falling back to sleep after all the excitement. ”That should help her rest a bit better too,” he assures quietly seeing her sound asleep. “We don’t know if it is just exhaustion from getting sick or the herb. But Taeyas’ dreams were much more subdued after.” He whispers to the two comfortingly. “I have no idea what we would do without you and Amma,” Lexa whispers to him as Nann hums in agreement. “You two have this down to an art,” Nann hums quietly watching the little one sleep. He chuckles quietly, “no, Amma has this down to an art. I just do what she says,” He smirks at them as they both chuckle. Nann claps him on the back and hugs him as the guard makes his way out the door. “Thank you yongon,” she whispers, patting his hand and beaming up to him. He smiles broadly back at her and nods before returning to his post with Oxyte. 

Fei was definitely right about the subdued dreams part. Thankfully there is no more vomiting after that last bout. Nann is able to empty and wash out the bucket before returning it just in case. When faint whimpers come from the girl Lexa allows her to suckle in her sleep. While Nann rubs the comforting Heda lotion on the little one’s feet and on Lexa’s chest. Remembering how much the girl seemed to love that smell. Softly she whispers loving encouraging messages as the elder faintly hums the lullaby with the music box. Lightly continuing to rock her back and forth comfortingly as she battles through this dream. Lexa can’t hold her smirk as the senior handmaiden inspects the snack tray carefully when it is delivered. Sending it back twice unsatisfied with it and ordering specific instructions to better it. Once Fei even comes in with the elder’s sewing and a rocking chair to place by the fire next to Heda’s. The third time the tray is delivered it seems to finally be deemed satisfactory. She sits back in her chair with her sewing and hums, “had them mix a little extra upmh in her bottle.” The elder winks to Lexa who nods with a smile to her gratefully. “Also had them bring some plain toast for her. So we can make sure she is able to keep it down.” She instructs quietly among stitching. It is only the hot tears falling that alerts the brunette that the girl is awake. “There is my sweet girl,” Lexa hums kissing her little head. “Mama Heda is right here baby girl. You are safe. They cannot hurt you anymore,” she soothes feeling the little one latch on. Nann drops her sewing the minute Lexa alerted she was awake. Winding the music box and meandering to the little girl’s room. She lets her girl calm down as they slowly rock back and forth. Running her fingers in the little blonde hair and kissing her head. She smiles when she sees Nann come in with a bin that looks to be full of books, puzzles, blocks and a couple stuffed animals. Sitting it down beside Heda with a wink she goes to the table to get the little snack. Removing the lid she takes the tray and puts it on the end table next to Heda with a wink before returning to her sewing. Lexa pulls up a couple books and smiles at what she sees. Handing the blonde a bit of toast Lexa opens the book and begins to read the little engine that could. By the third page the blue eyes are peeking to look at the pictures and munching on another piece of toast. By the end the girl is turning the pages until it ends. Lexa picks up the next book called where the wild things are. Thumb still in her mouth clutching Heda as she begins to read. This one earns a smile at some parts. The next one is Nann’s favorite and Heda groans and rolls her eyes. As the komfoni chuckles and Clarke grins around her thumb. With big blue eyes she sits up and opens the page and looks up at Lexa expectantly. With an approving nod from her Komfoni she hands the girl the warm chocolate milk bottle. Then begins to read I love you forever as Nann mouths every single word while she sews. When they close the book the milk is long empty and of course all over the little one’s face. The elder hums over to the little one, “I was thinking of running somebody a special Nanna Komfoni bubble bath. You think that might make you feel better?” Blue eyes shoot up and nod excitedly while Heda mouths a ‘thank you.’ With all the sweat and vomit Lexa knew the girl would feel better after washing all that off. Letting the blonde pick out a handful more books the brunette carries them both into the bathroom. Sitting by the warm fire the little one watches as Nann fills the tub. Grinning when the bubbles begin to show and looking back excitedly at Heda. Lexa unpins her diaper and is not surprised to find it wet after such a long difficult nap. With a bouncing little naked blonde in her arms she strolls near Nann as they wait. The little one still snuggled close to Heda’s bare chest as she watches. As it gets close Clarke is attempting to tug the woman closer to get in already. Sighing she goes to plop the girl in but finds the little leech still firmly planted on her chest. Refusing to budge without Lexa going in herself. Those big blue eyes looking up expectantly to Heda and to the tub repeatedly. “Well then who is gunna read your books?” Lexa asks the tiny blonde monkey. The girl looks over and Nann and then back to Lexa like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Nann chuckles and goes to begin removing Lexa’s shirt. “Might as well strikon, you probably have vomit on her chest anyway.” The brunette looks down horrified trying to find any. Eventually just rolling her eyes and giving in. Kicking off her boots one by one she tries to set Clarke down only to find a very furrowed browed toddler. Apparently, Clarke wont even let go long enough for her to undress herself. So she lets Nann remove the rest of her clothes for her before stepping in with the little persistent imp. “Happy?” Lexa grumbles playfully as the little thing sighs contently and snuggles into her chest. Making Nann laugh out loud at the two before she starts looking through the books they brought in the bathroom. Sitting in her chair she finds the one she is looking for. Holding up a picture book of the little mermaid, “Seems appropriate don’t you think?” The elder hums as Lexa grins and rolls her eyes. Clarke on the other hand is nodding excitedly with a big grin. She hangs on every word as Lexa washes her hair. Barely even noticing it is getting cleaned at all until Heda gently tilts her head up to pour the water on it and wash it out. Tilting her head back so it won’t get in her eyes. To nobody’s surprise, the minute Nann closes the book the blonde declares excitedly, “Again!” So the elder just flips it back over and starts reading it again. Lexa shakes her head and chuckles as she works through the little blonde hair. Then rinses the conditioner out before washing the little body and cleaning herself. She is required to do a bubble beard on each of them several times before they are allowed to get out. Long after all the bubbles have gone and the water is tepid. They both wrap up in towels and sit by the fire to dry. As Nann works through each girl’s tangles dutifully before handing Lexa the jar of lotion. Meandering back to both the girl’s closets to pick out warm pajamas for both of them. 

Smirking down at the little one attempting to lotion her own stomach. With enough of the product to grease up the entire polis army. Long slender fingers smooth it out till it spreads all over the little thing. Between each little toe and the tips of all her fingers. Then starts to try and scrape the rest off to rub onto herself. Nann walks back in with an arm full of clothes and chuckles at the greasy little thing. Holding up the toddler Lexa smirks, “come help yourself to some lotion. Someone felt like using almost the entire jar on herself.” The elder laughs out loud as she sets down the clothes on the counter. “She did, did she?” She teases as she comes over with hands on her hips. Reaching the grinning blonde she promptly begins to tickle the squirming giggling thing as she scuffs off some of the excess lotion. “I got a better idea, Lexa stand up.” Nann grins, hesitantly she stands and looks at her expectantly. Picking up the blonde she begins to ‘paint’ the brunette with the giggling blonde. Chuckling as she feels the little one being hoisted up and down on her back to get all the lotion off. Turning she gets handed the toddler by her Komfoni, “Perfect now just rub her all over your front and you should be good for a couple weeks!” Lexa rolls her eyes at the antics as she feels her komfoni’s hands rub in the lotion on her back and down her legs. The blue eyes watch Nann for a moment before scraping off some from her own body and rubbing it in like she sees the Komfoni do. Smirking down at the blonde who keeps looking over to study the older woman before continuing again. “Alls dones!” Clarke declares happily with a big grin and lotion covered hands. Hearing Nann chuckle she helps the little one get off the rest of the excess lotion. “We are going to have to hang her up to dry,” Lexa laughs as they work. “Nos! Nakie Heda! Nakie!” Clarke grins up at her happily. Rolling her eyes as she hears Nann laugh loudly behind her. “I believe the persistent child has spoken her decree Heda,” She jokes to Lexa. “Okay fine… but only because you are so cute,” Lexa sighs as the little one cheers. Wiggling down to dance happily around her. Taking advantage of the free hands she walks over to the clothes and hums in approval to Nann. Knowing she had company probably coming sometime that night but also wanting to be comfortable at the same time. She quickly unbuttons the long-sleeved button-down tunic and slips it on. Fastening them back up before turning to work on her underclothes and the soft leggings underneath. Working on the long wool socks over the top of the leggings to hold in the warmth. Satisfied she turns to find a pouting toddler glaring at her with arms crossed. Kneeling down in front of her she sighs, “you may have all the nakie snuggles your little heart desires at bedtime.” Blue eyes look up still in full pout, “pwomise?” She nods and crosses her heart with her finger. Clarke nods with a grin and goes to run off. Nann catches her before she can and picks her up. “Not so fast, strikon. Remind your Nanna of the rules again?” she hums at the blonde. Chirping out obediently, “Nooooooooo tinkle puddles fors Nanna!” Nodding she holds up the pajamas for the little one, “and if you get too cold. I got your favorite pajamas to wear.” Gasping she pets the fabric she loves with her fingers and nods fervently. Taking Heda’s finger she pulls her into her room by the fire with the bin of toys Nann brought. Dumping out all the contents before Lexa can stop her and begins to build with the blocks. At first, they build a tall castle for the stuffed animals to knock down. Just as they had done before in her room. But instead of her building again the little one puts her stuffed animal on the top of the pile. Gathering all the other toys she piles them on top of him building a massive heap. “You decided to bury your teddy bear with all your toys,” Lexa hums to her. The little one shakes her head, “Nos maunon (mountain men) gettings hims.” The green eyes blink a couple times. ‘Did she just say Maunon? As in the mountain men, Maunon?’ she glances over at Nann who has stopped the stitching she was working on and looking up at her too. The girl continues to pile things on top of the bear until it is almost unseen. When nothing is left to pile, she walks over to Lexa. Sitting in her lap she asks quietly, “Heda can yous getted hims? They gwoss.” That is when it clicks. She is playing out her dream. Of course she read about this in her psychology books. “You want Heda to rescue him from the Maunon?” Lexa asks the little one curled in her lap. “Or super Giraffe to rescue him?” The brunette grins as she pretends to fly the stuffed giraffe over the girl. “Supa Geeafff!!!” resounds off the walls as Nann chuckles. The keep playing like that over and over again after they build their tower. Having to stop to go potty three times in the middle of their play. Around the fifth rebuild Clarke randomly drops the block in her hand and turns to walk over to Nann. Green eyes watch her curiously as the little one tugs on the elder’s pant leg and asks, “Nannas jammas?” The komfoni grins and nods, handing them to her from her lap where they waited. The blonde runs them back over to Heda as the brunette lays her down gently on the rug. Handing her the stuffed giraffe as she quickly diapers and powders her. Pulling on the warm footie pajamas and fastening them up so she is nice and warm. Then promptly gets up to rebuild their castle again like nothing happened. Shaking her head with a laugh she goes over to continue playing with the little blonde. By the time dinner is delivered by Fei more of the blocks and toys have been drug out of her room and are randomly thrown across the floor. He laughs at the sight of the toy massacre, “ahhh… looks like home!” He smirks as he sets the dinner trays on the table. Nann chuckles along with Lexa at the guard as a blonde-haired toddler runs over to him. Pulling him over to show him their castle proudly. Lexa chuckles when he immediately kneels down and listens intently at each explanation that is given. Not even questioning super giraffe just going with it and joining in on the play. The elder grins and goes to the trays and finds her dinner there as well. Smirking down at the man she knows added hers in wanting to ensure she was taken care of too. 

The guard happily keeps the little one occupied as the women eat. His shift was already long over, allowing him time to play. Lexa and Nann dig into a hearty stew and rolls as they watch the guard build huge castles. Clarke is in awe with how high it is as a sly grin washes over her face. Lexa saw it coming before anyone else as the blonde promptly runs straight through it and dances on the pile. Fei laughs a huge belly laugh along with Nann at the little one. Who promptly cries, “again Fee Fees!” They are able to build two more huge towers before Heda finishes her dinner. Pulling the little one’s tray toward her she hums, “I think I see some cheese for a certain little girl in here…” Hearing a gasp and tiny feet peel over to her. Fei chuckles and rolls his eyes, “are you kidding that is all it takes. Now that is not fair!” Nann laughs and claps him on the back, “as long as it is cheese or chocolate.” Smirking as they watch the little one happily shove cubes of cheese into her mouth happily. Lexa is honestly glad the kitchen has figured out a toddler is one of the individuals eating up here. Because it is much easier to feed her when it is already cut up and ready to go. The plate has little cut up pieces of smoked meat, cheese cubes, and some cooked vegetables. The cooked broccoli is left behind to nobody’s surprise. Lexa figures out if she shoves it in with a cube of cheese the blonde happily accepts it though. “Aww look Nann, our little Heda is growing up and learning how to bribe toddlers how to eat actual food!” The guard jokes pretending to wipe a tear from his eye and sniff. The blonde whirls around and studies the man, “No sads Fee Fees. Haz cheese!” The little voice declares holding out a cheese cube for him as if it fixes everything. The man grins and happily accepts the offer as Lexa chuckles. Nann grins and shakes her head hugging the man before he turns to leave to go eat with his family too. Clarke waves with a mouth full of food as he leaves. Heda rolling her eyes attempting to catch the food that falls from her mouth when she screams “bye byes fee fees!!” When the imp finishes, Nann tackles her with a wet washcloth. Wiping her hands and face before letting her get down to play again. The blonde has other ideas though and runs to the bin to pick out the big bedtime book. Running it over to Heda and happily chanting “nakie Nye nye!!” The elder chuckles and slaps Lexa on the rear, “promise is a promise yongon.” Sighing she grumbles, “fiiinnnneeeee…” and starts unbuttoning her shirt as the blonde cheers and starts unfastening her pajamas with glee. A tan hand catches them before they can be flung to the floor and she tucks them into the chair. Hoping to work them back on the little one when she is sound asleep. Sitting in the chair the little one climbs up and lays down on the bare skin of Heda. Sighing contently at the feeling as Lexa pulls up her blankey and hands her Paulie. Watching as she pulls him into the crook of her arm and pops her thumb in her mouth. Holding a corner of the blankey with those last three fingers. Looking up expectantly for Heda to begin who been busy grinning down at the little one to be bothered. Finally she opens the book and begins to read where they left off in Peter pan. While Nann works around to pick up the massacre left by the tiny tornado. Stacking up the blocks neatly by the fireplace and putting the rest of the toys back in the bin. Three chapters in a weathered hand places the warm chocolate milk bottle in front of the blondes’ eyes. Gasping she takes it eagerly and snuggles back into Heda. Not even making it until she finishes the chapter. Bottle long drained dry and placed on the end table. Suckling on Heda’s nipple as she clutches her blankey and that monkey. Quietly closing the book she rubs the soft little back and rocks her softly snoring little one. Soaking up the snuggles almost as much as the little one seems to be. Keeping her word she allows the blonde skin on skin snuggles until a knock comes at the door a couple hours later. Calling out in question to whom it is, she sighs in relief finding it is only Amma. Allowing her to enter as she pulls her shirt to cover herself and pulls the little one up to the middle of her chest. Now sucking her thumb with that death grip on that monkey. “Crazy how well that works huh?” she woman grins nodding at the little one on her bare chest. Nodding and mouthing ‘oh my god yes!’ to her. She laughs, “you have any idea how long I dressed like that with our Taeya.” The other woman comes to feel the yongon’s forehead and hums with gratitude with what she finds. “Good, still no fever. That is what we want.” The women sit and chat as Amma asks various questions about the girl. Like how she took the dosage, and if there were any funny side effects. “Seems you didn’t just take after your Nomon (mother),” Nann winks at the petite woman. It was no secret that Nyko was Amma’s nontu (father). Most though, compared her more to her nomon, since she decided to take after her line of work. While her Nontu cared for the sick, her nomon took it upon herself to care for the families. Most commonly the children, caring for them as her own until their renon (parent) was healed again. Because of this, most clan members knew that if their loved ones were hurt or killed. They would go to her Nomon to collect their nieces, nephews or grandchildren. If no one came, they became one of the family without question. That was how Amma became enveloped into their family. Though she was just a little infant at the time, the two were the only parents she remembered. Her older brother, before he was taken by the mountain, reminded her. He was the one who was interested in taking after Nyko’s trade. His loss was a pretty big hit for their family. Since then she took more of an interest in learning as much as she could in some sort. So the petite tanned woman gives a little smile at Nann’s observation and nods her thanks. Lexa pulls up the little pajamas from the side of the chair as the elder shuffles over. “Let’s get this one warm,” the weathered kind face smiles as she picks up the toddler off Lexa’s chest. Meandering over to Amma, she hands her the tiny blonde to hold while she works on the pajamas on the limp little body. Allowing Heda time to button her shirt back up. Looking over at Amma chuckling as Nann tries to figure out how to work the pajamas on around the death grip the child has on the monkey. When they finish the brunette smiles as the other woman simply turns the child around. Allowing her to lay fast asleep on her own chest as she stands and sways holding the little one. “She’s quite small,” Amma hums quietly to the other two who immediately nod. “You should’ve seen her when she first arrived,” Lexa solemnly tells her. “Mmmhmm… frail gaunt little thing,” Nann hums in agreeance as she sits back down. “Makes sense why you were so concerned when she first got sick then,” the woman concludes looking down at the girl. “I have an old-world scale Nontu found in a bunker a while back I can have Fei bring you tomorrow when he starts his guard shift, Heda. He will be able to show you how to use it so you can track if she is gaining or losing any weight.” Both agree this device would be helpful so it is arranged for it to be brought up tomorrow for them. “That reminds me,” Heda turns to Amma. “I have been meaning to ask you. When Taeya had these, did you give her a couple days off of the dreams? Or did you just keep her off the sedative?” The petite woman nods and thinks for a bit before answering. “I kept track of her weight every morning and evening so I could tell if she was physically able to continue. If she lost any weight at all I would give her a break until she gained it back. As for emotionally, I just watched her and used my best judgement.” Rocking and swaying by the fire as she explains while holding the little one. She glances at Lexa who seems to be digesting it all and Nann who is nodding in agreement. “You will know Heda, if she needs a break emotionally or not. Just trust what your gut is telling you. Though we had more time with Taeya. So we were able to take as much time as she needed without any concerns. With your schedule Heda, I am guessing you won’t have as much free time after the snowfall season. So you can always try gradually decreasing the sedative dose until you find that magical balance. One where she is able to dream but is also able to decrease the severity of their effects.” They continue to discuss it back and forth with each other. Gently Amma lays the little one down in her crib and covers her up while Nann winds the music box and lights the night light. When the woman observes the nightlight begin to spin her eyes grow wide in amazement. “That is pretty cool. Where on earth did you get that?” Lexa smiles behind them, “it was actually mine as a child.” The woman smiles and nods knowing how sentimental it must be. Nann could read her like a book though and see the tiny flash of disappointment in her face. Knowing how helpful it could be in the orphanage the woman got an idea as they walked back to their seats. “I do believe that the shop owner is still in Polis,” the elder hums as if thinking to herself. 

Lexa smiles widely grasping where her Komfoni is thinking. “Perfect, we can go visit him once the houla stops to see if he is still able to make them. I am sure he would only need to take a look at my old one to replicate it.” The womans’ dark eyes widen in surprise at this offer. It was no lie how in need they were of things like this. Anything to provide comfort and safety for her yongon’s but they had to save their money for clothes and diapers first. Still she graciously nods and lets them know she will discuss it with her husband. Lexa just nods politely knowing she had no intention of them having to buy any of these themselves. Deciding then and there to have a tour of the orphanage so she could count the rooms and take stock of any other supplies she noticed they needed. When Amma leaves to go back to her own family they set up more times for the blonde to come play with her friends’ downstairs. When the door closes, she quickly fills Nann in on her idea. Sitting down they begin to make a list to discover how many lamps they may need. Her komfoni agrees to keep an eye out, when she delivers their meals, of anything she notices. Writing down their wish to know each child’s size for more clothing and shoes to be provided. The state of toys and blankets as well. Mentioning how short staffed the woman seems to be, they decide to keep a lookout for more helping hands that could be obtained. Lexa decides to mention this to Amma and Fei so they would be able to approve of anyone that would be helping. There could be a chance that had someone in mind but couldn’t afford their salary or room and board. Heda could easily provide that gladly for them along with everything else. She makes a note to herself to begin speaking to her shopkeepers to notify some of their other contacts to provide more donations to them. Wanting each of the clans to also contribute in their donations instead of just relying on Polis. She knew each shopkeeper was in contact with other clans selling similar products. Often, they would trade supplies or products back and forth with each other. As both of them walk back to their seats, green eyes glance over at Clarke. “Nann how long do we have with her like this?” Lexa asks remembering back to the conversation with Amma. “That all depends on her my dear,” the elder hums back casually not looking up from her sewing. Pausing to take in what she just said Lexa suddenly whispers urgently, “so she is the one who gets to decide how long she is going to be this age?” Getting up quickly to look over the tiny toddler check for any signs she might suddenly grow back into an adult at a blink of an eye. Nann chuckles quietly and guides her back to their spots, “We will know long before it ever happens yongon.” Looking at her questionably, the elder continues, “When the spore is first digested each person’s body decides if it is okay or not. The severity depends on the age in which the person transforms too. Which is why we were a little shocked when she was much younger than anyone else before. Though being Wanheda, and from what you have told me. It makes sense why she is so young.” The komfoni explains picking up her sewing again. “As her body and her mind gradually heal so will her mental age. How they act is a good judge of where they are in their healing yongon.” The tanned woman pauses and glances over at Clarke in the crib. She had been acting a lot like a three-year old lately. Less like a pissed off crabby teenager trapped in a tiny body. “So when she begins throwing those skaikru expletives around more…” Lexa concludes out loud, turning to see an affirmative nod from the elder. “Mmmhmmm… She may not wish to be a little goufa but the body always knows when it needs healing. It will decide when it is ready just like her mind will decide what she remembers when she transitions back.” Lexa whips her head up and stares at Nann. That was not mentioned at all in the texts she read, she assumed Clarke would remember everything after she transitioned back to adulthood. “She won’t remember any of this when she transitions back?” Lexa whispers glancing over at the girl. “Her mind will judge what she is ready to remember and when she is ready to remember it. Only she can determine that. But you need to be prepared if that is the case.

Sighing the brunette rests her head in her hands as she thinks. This makes things quite a bit more complicated than she originally thought. When she transitions her body and mind are technically healed. So she could conclude the relationship then and there if she wished. Clarke was much more challenging though with the political aspects tied in with it. She would need to continue her training, ensuring she is able to protect herself. Continue her language studies, begin contact with Skaikru and gradually begin to sit in on clan meetings. “You will know what to do when it comes my child,” the elder cryptically hums to her. Shooting her a ‘well that is unhelpful’ look Nann smirks. “You can always give her a false sense of freedom,” the elder suggests putting down her sewing. Slowly rising she ushers Lexa to follow her to the wall opposite of the balcony. In a gap between the bookcases in the middle of the room Nann pushes the wall and it pops out. ‘Wtf’ the brunette thinks. ‘How many of those are there in here?’ Turning to glare questionably at the wrinkled face. “Relax no one uses this room or has access. Your Aunt planned this to be for you when you were older.” Walking in she motions her to come inside behind her. Lexa glances at Clarke again and follows. “This is the suite beside yours. It has its own bathroom, closet and bedroom as you can see. Allowing more freedom for both of you. It also has its own entrance to the hall outside that will need to be guarded like yours is.” Nodding to the front door across the room. “But it has a quick way for her to reach you or you to reach her if you need to.” Nodding to the door they came in through. That is when it hits her and she whirls around to her Komfoni with pleading eyes. “This isn’t where…” She whispers in horror. The elder just nods solemnly, “That is why both have been since concealed and that one barred shut. Both can be fixed and removed if you wish to replace them with doors. Or you may choose to keep them hidden. It is up to you Heda.” Nann explains walking around the room, “obviously it has been a bit since anyone used this. But it should not take too long to clean and fix up…” Turning mid sentence to find Lexa sunk to the floor with head in her hands. Rushing over quickly she kneels down with her. “She died because of me,” the brunette whispers shakily. “It is my fault she is not still Heda,” She continues shaking her head angrily. “Nonsense yongon. You were not the person who hired that assassin or the one holding that knife who snuck through here.” Wrinkled hands cup the tanned tear stained face and pulls it up to look her in the eyes. “It is not your fault. And if I am not mistaken. Not unlike what I heard you assuring that little girl in there not too long ago.” Nann says motion back towards Clarke in her room. Green eyes widen and she looks back as if she can see through the wall, “Finn.” She whispers as it enters her mind. “Mmmhmm… you cannot tell her one thing and not believe it yourself Heda.” The elder winks and helps her up. “But we do not have to consider changing all of this today. I believe we have quite a bit of time before we need to worry about cleaning or redecorating any of this. So let’s go back to that sweet little one of yours and fight over who gets to snuggle her next,” Nann ribs her with a grin linking arms with her as they walk out. “Just know this is an option if you so choose it to be,” The elder winks at her.


	17. Dancing over the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the loyal readers for sticking with this first fan fic of mine. I really do read every single one of your comments and take each one to heart. Every one of you help spur more of this story to creatively flow out of me.

Nann and Lexa meander back into Heda’s room arm in arm together. Turning to quietly seal the door back tightly before going back to their spots. Lexa grabs her aunt’s notebook and Clarke’s training regimen. Sitting back down in her spot to continue in hopes it distracted her from her current train of thought. Half an hour later the brunette sighs and closes the notebook with all the papers inside. Pushing off her chair she picks up the sleeping little one to cuddle a bit more. Swaying back to her spot Nann chuckles at her, “you lasted longer than I thought you would.” Sitting the brunette begins to rock back and forth soothingly. Shooting a dramatic eye roll over at her komfoni. Alright so she admitted the cuddles were helping her too. She may be Heda but she was also human. Despite what Titus thought and was determined to preach about. She had long since learned that holding her humanity close helped her become a better Heda. Those Heda’s who gave in to Titus’ bantering and forgot their humanity. They just ended up just being cruel and power hungry. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s humanity, she would have never been able to unite the clans to provide a safer environment for everyone. Titus had hated it relentlessly at first. Spewing out how it would end up killing her in the end. That she was digging her own grave attempting this stupid goal that would never occur. Yet, now he had since changed his tune and praised her for her wise decision. Acting as if he was behind her the entire time. Consequently, any respect she had left of the man quickly left after that. Only fools preach their thoughts on others without standing behind the weight of them. Honestly, Lexa thought if you weren’t able to stand behind your own words you probably should be reevaluating them. It had been one of the first rules she learned as Heda. Everything she says and does will be criticized relentlessly in more ways than she could count. Forethought and a resolute backbone had always been her friends. Her people were allowed more freedom in this regard than she was. She knew this. She drew the line though when it began to hurt others. And Titus had been dancing over this line for way too long. Hearing a knock at the door interrupts her deep reflections as Nann slowly gets up to answer the door. The distinctive laugh clues the brunette in to who is visiting them. Observing with a grin when Rinta sees Lexa snuggling the sleeping child and all but implodes. Gushing cute little coos and noises at the little thing as she gets closer. Nann chuckles as she walks back to her sewing as the green eyes’ roll at her friend’s antics. Bouncing excitedly she begins to beg with big puppy dog eyes, “Please can I hold her Lex? Pleeeeaassseee?! Come on she even has a little monkey and everything!” Smirking at the fierce warrior who is always reduced to a little puddle at the sight of any child. “Lexa, hurry and give her the child before she wakes it up,” Nann hums casually not looking up for her sewing. Smiling when her friend thrusts her hands out like, ‘see she agrees!’ Lexa slowly gets up from the chair and hands her delicately over to the woman. Motioning for her to take the rocking chair. She receives a gasp in reply. “Shut up I get the sacred chair too?!” Rinta teases in mock surprise.

“Considering that is the sacred chair that magically puts said child to sleep. Then yes.” Lexa grins at her, shaking her head at the woman’s excitement. “How were the night bloods today?” Heda hums back as she puts the pot of tea on the fire to warm. “Oh my gosh Lex. We made the most amazing blanket fort today. The kids drug out their mattresses so they could all sleep in it tonight.” Nann chuckles from her chair as Lexa smiles, “Titus is gunna hate that tomorrow.” She smirks with a grin. “Which is why we have our guards watching it so he can’t tear it down” Lexa can’t help but snort that this was already thought of and well planned out in advance to prevent. “Then you have my permission as Heda for them to continue sleeping there, if they so wish, as long as it continues to drive Titus crazy,” She winks over to Rinta who grins back in celebration. “Oh I brought you some things you might find interesting,” She whispers over to Lexa nodding over to the table while still looking adoringly at the little toddler. Peering over she sees various papers scattered as if her friend literally threw them the second, she saw the little girl. She chuckles as she gathers them up again and starts attempting to reorganize them. Walking to sit on the fireplace as she shuffles papers. “How did you get these?” She asks, looking over quickly to Rinta concerned. Hopeful she didn’t swipe these under Titus’ nose. He would notice and retaliate fiercely. Heda did not trust him to not hurt anyone. She also did not want to risk him being alerted of her plans either. “Relax they are copies of some of the night bloods homework Titus gave them. I just asked if they wanted me to help edit it before Titus came back. I literally have 26 more of those downstairs if you want them.” She grins proudly at her. “I don’t remember having to do this,” Lexa shakes her head reading through it confused. “Can I write on this?” She asks, walking to her desk to grab a pen and some paper. Sitting down at the table she intently starts to study the papers. “Yea, that’s their first draft. Before I corrected all the spelling errors and made them rewrite it.” Grinning at her friend Lexa nods as Nann comes to read over her shoulder. Eyebrows instantly shoot up in concern as they look at each other. “Yea that was my response too,” Rinta hums. Circling various areas of concern as they read. Passing papers back and forth to each other as they go. Reading through the roughly written essay on the importance of the Flame keeper. It isn’t until she gets to one of the last pages that the brunette gasps and freezes. Reading through an entire paragraph about how the flame keepers are powerful enough to remove any Heda at their own discretion. A mix of fury and dread flies through her. Nobody was able to remove Heda except for the Heda and death itself. It was only when Lexa ascended that she created the vote of power to allow the clan’s control to prevent any crazed power hungry Heda from gaining too much power. Even then all the clans and elders had to agree together as one which was a monumental feat in itself. Yet here Titus was changing the laws with the next generation of Heda’s right under all their noses. Convince the next Heda of his role and nobody could challenge it. This was far more serious than she thought. The man was promoting himself to one of ultimate power above even Heda. Nann looks over to what Lexa just read as Heda stands, “Rinta you have an essay from every night blood downstairs correct?” Rinta nods with wide eyes, “I need you to go down immediately and bring those to me.” The look of urgency all over Lexa’s face gave her friend chills. Resolutely nodding and stands smoothly with the little child in her arms. Handing Clarke gently back before turning and sprinting out of the door. Calmly Lexa sways to the crib and lays the girl down. Lovingly covering her with the blanket and little fox fur. Carefully winding the music box and checking the candle level of the night light. Striding back to the table the green eyes notice Nanns’ hands shaking while holding the paper. Quickly helping the elderly woman sit down before gently removing the paper from her weathered hands. Kneeling down in front of her she takes both of her komfoni’s hands in her own. “First we need to make sure this is not some yongon’s wild imagination,” She assures the woman who nods and observes Nann starting to calm herself. Walking back to the teapot the brunette pours out three mugs of calming tea for each of them. Knowing they will all be needing it by the time the night is through. Setting them on the table to steep, she begins to pace waiting for her friend to return. Already thinking multiple steps ahead in case of either situation occurring. This is what Lexa was good at. Why she had lasted so long as Heda. Staying ten steps ahead of everyone else was her talent. Overthinking every possible angle to avoid any surprises. Protecting herself and others in the process. Stopping every once and awhile to check on Nann and thrust her tea towards her before continuing to pace. Finally, Rinta comes racing in the room not even bothering to knock holding the stack in her hand. Wiping sweat from her forehead as Lexa takes the pile from her. “Took the stairs, didn’t want to wait for Fei to go work it…” She explains catching her breath as she sits at the table. “Plus I wasn’t sure when Titus would return from the kitchens.”

“Tomorrow morning,” Lexa hums as she reads a paper and sits at the table. “I had his guards take him to his quarters at the bottom floor afterwards. He will not return until training at sunrise.” Her friend breathes a sigh of relief and grabs a paper to begin reading it as well. Pens ready, she instructs the other women to mark each student’s paper they find this exact same paragraph in as well as anything else they find that is concerning. An hour later every single essay has been scanned and thoroughly inspected by each of them. Holding the last paper in her hands she stands resolutely. The other two women watch her closely after already reading over the essay clutched in Heda’s hands. Without a word she strides out the door. Advancing to her personal guards at the throne room entrance still holding the essay furiously in her hands. “I need you to take as many other trusted guards as you deem necessary and escort the flame keeper to the dungeons below the tower. I want him chained and bound to the wall unable to move an inch or speak a word to anyone. I want him watched day and night by no less than four guards at a time. More if you deem it necessary. Is that clear?” She seethes venomously as both men gape at her in shock. After a few seconds the guards gather themselves and nod obediently. Then turn resolutely and run off to follow Heda’s orders. Ensuring to replace their posts by other guards. As the news travels around the Tower guards word spreads to Oxyte and Fei. Oxyte runs to help with Titus. Fei runs up to Heda’s chambers to ensure everyone is alright. Finding Nann, Heda and Rinta huddled around reading papers and marking them, as if grading papers. “Heda, I just heard. What is it? Are you alright?” He rushes to her in a concerned whisper, glancing over at the sleeping toddler then back to his Heda. Not saying anything she thrusts an essay into his hands and points to a certain paragraph. The man turns beat red in anger throwing the paper on the table he marches out of the room in a huff. Rinta looks on with wide eyes, “he knows he can’t kill him, yet right?” She asks, looking from Lexa to Nann. The brunette just shrugs, “would save us a lot of reading in the future if he does.” Her friend looks at her questionably as Lexa turns to Nann. “Are there any copies of the sacred texts here in the tower that you know of?” She wanted to go straight to the source. To what Titus was supposed to be taught in his flame keeper apprenticeship. All the laws, by laws and holy decrees to throw at the man and to back up to the clans in the next meeting. If she worked this right, she could change the conclave and get rid of the flame keeper all at once. Nann smirks to her question and Lexa grins knowing exactly what that means. “Technically for anyone else asking outside of this room…. no.” Rinta looks up between the two of them, “and for us?” The woman asks the elder. “If anyone asks, you did not get them from me,” she winks as Lexa laughs. Deciding it would be much easier to gather the texts and be unnoticed so late at night than in the middle of the day. Heda promptly sends both women to go retrieve them. While Lexa sits at the table not wanting to leave her little one, sleeping soundly in her crib. Taking notes of all the various things found across all the essays as she waits. Making long lists for all three to use while searching for any conflicting evidence.

By the time the two return she has completed all three copies of the list for each of them. Both women are carrying a large sack in their hands. Two Guards behind them, each have one as well. Setting them down, Nann lovingly pats the guards on the arms. Thanking each warrior sweetly as they leave. Raising her eyebrow in question to just how they managed to sneak four large burlap sacks without anyone suspecting anything. “So apparently I am staying a bit while the yongon is so sick,” Nann winks at her. Strolling over she glares suspiciously, “and they didn’t wonder why they were carrying heavy legal books for you?” Rinta rolls her eyes dramatically. “You doubt us,” She argues offended, tugging open the sack for Lexa to see. Spotting numerous clothes and sewing at first glance. As her friend picks up a shirt, a law book is revealed underneath. Chuckling with a smile she nods. Helping them sort through the bags quickly folding piles of clothes and stacking books as they go. “Seriously where did you get these?” Lexa asks, curiosity finally getting the better of her. “The old flame keeper gifted them to me prior to his passing when I was about your age. It wasn’t that big of a deal to have these back then. Not many people could read them anyway. He was teaching me how with his old textbooks. Never sat well with him that the texts meant to protect the people would not be allowed to be read by them.” Both look at each other floored and back at Nann. “And everyone was okay with him doing this?” Lexa asks, wondering just how the man lived so long without being murdered. “He was flame keeper,” Nann simply shrugs. Both knew the power and immunity that came with the title. Next to how much Titus got away with, it wasn’t all that shocking to say the least. As they continued to fold the clothes, the stacks grew higher and higher. Until Rinta sat back on her heels with a sigh. “Ok where are we going to put all this?” Looking around to see if she could figure out where to shove it all without anyone noticing. “Oh that is easy,” Lexa hums and stands up. Both look at each other before following her. Walking to the bathroom she pushes the wall and it pops open. Nann’s eyes grow wider than Lexa had ever seen them be before. It was then the brunette knew she did in fact surprise the Komfoni. Without Nann being aware she had been working to clean and restore the room. Since these quarters were not a secret, just rarely used, she asked her handmaidens for help. Happily joining in on the secret surprise for the old woman knowing how much time she spent up here anyway. There had been a steady stream of women coming to clean and refurnish the old room since that morning. She honestly had no idea how on earth they did it so fast. Although, these same women cleaned the entire tower and cooked for them. So renovating one room must’ve been quite easy for them. The old rickety furniture had been broken down and taken out. Replaced by an ornate canopy bed with soft rugs and comfy furs. Nann wanders in touching each piece of furniture as if it weren’t real and looks in wonder at Lexa. “This is yours to use as you please. After all, you are my Komfoni. May as well start spoiling you as such.” The brunette grins down at her. “This by no means indicates you have to retire. Just lets you get away from the kitchens for a bit if that is what you wish.” Lexa quickly adds in while the elder just nods still in shock as she peers around the room. Rinta chuckles with Lexa at the rare sight of being able to render the old woman speechless. “How… How did you?” Nann fumbles out attempting to get her mouth to work again. “You are loved by more than you realize my komfoni. I am pretty sure every single staff member worked in here today.” Spinning around the elder looks at her confused, “but we were in…” Pointing to the bathroom mystified. She smiles and walks to her komfoni’s new bathroom. Situated behind a door on one of the far walls of the room they are standing in. Holding the door open they both follow her in awestruck. The brunette simply points to a door in the corner of the bathroom, “Secret maid entrance. It connects to the back stairwell like mine. But the entrance is hidden so no one can find it unless they know what they are looking for. Plus, I had them put in a lock for you, if you want to keep them out. They weren’t happy with that one,” Lexa smirks at them. “But once I told them it was for your own safety they eagerly agreed.”

They both quietly watch as she looks over each item in the bathroom and back in the bedroom. Before the old woman turns with a beaming smile, “I have two beds.” Rinta falls over laughing while Lexa grins at Nann. “So you like it?” She asks just to make sure. Afraid it would be too much. Like Nann would feel forced to leave the kitchen and retire. The old woman comes over with the same beaming grin and cups her face. Kisses each tanned cheek the elder looks her yongon in the eyes. “I love it and I love you my Lexa.” Pulling her into a warm hug of thanks. While Nann continues to inspect her new room the brunette and Rinta start moving some of the sewing and clothes back to her room. Folding them or hanging each piece carefully in Nann’s walk in closet adjacent to the old woman’s bathroom. The books they leave on Heda’s table for them to look through. When all of Nann’s things are put away they sit at the table and begin to dig in the text. Lexa sends Rinta to bed around 1am when she notices her friend’s eyes drooping. Directing Nann to bed shortly after as well. Though the komfoni takes several books with her to read herself to sleep. Lexa though, stays at the table all night as she skims each text. Writing pages on pages of notes. With each book she finishes, the brunette walks it to Clarke’s future room and places it on the empty bookshelf. Making sure to seal the entrance back before returning to her table and opening the next book. At 7am Nann pushes open her bedroom door and quietly closes it back. Tiptoeing she carefully opens the bathroom door leading to Heda’s quarters and chuckles at what she finds. Lexa is asleep at the table on top of multiple stacks of notes with five books open at once. Her hand still holding the pen. Nann adds a couple more logs on the fire and fills the tea pot up. Quietly hearing the door open she smiles finding Fei who chuckles quietly at Lexa asleep at the table. Walking over the elder hugs him, “she was up all night working on the Titus issue.” She smiles at him as the guard glances at what she’s reading. Finally peering up with a look of disgust as he walks over to her. “Gross I’d rather change dirty diapers,” he whispers to Nann handing her the scale. “You can take that one over there,” Lexa murmurs sleepily pointing over to Clarke with her eyes still closed on the table. Both of them smirk as Nann makes her way over to her. Sitting up Lexa groans. A page of her notes stick to her cheek as she rises. Batting it away furiously she rubs her eyes and stretches. “What time did you finally fall asleep yongon?” The elder asks massaging the kink out of Lexa’s shoulder the girl had been working on. “I dunno… I was asleep…” the brunette yawns groggily hearing Fei chuckle. “Should’ve known better than to ask you any questions before you drink your tea,” Nann mumbles rolling her eyes as she moves over to make it. Seeing the huge guard gingerly carrying Clarke over the elder grins at him. “Change the yongon in the bathroom. That one gags,” She smirks nodding towards Lexa. He looks over at Heda amused and nods. Going where he is told without question. Even coming to grab the basket and close the door so Heda won’t smell anything. ‘These people are way too good to me,’ the brunette smiles to herself before closing her eyes and laying back down until her tea is ready.

Nann can’t help but laugh seeing Lexa dead asleep again on the table. Apparently unable to stay awake any longer while waiting. Setting the tea down in front of the brunette, the elder goes to make her own. Hearing a mumbled, “best komfoni ever.” Come from behind her with a couple slurps. With a smirk and a shake of her head Nann finishes making her own tea. When she turns to walk to the table, Fei’s head pokes in from the bathroom. “Psssttt… Nann, you wouldn’t happen to have any spare pajamas handy, would you?” Nodding she sets her tea down on the table to steep and heads that way. Lexa sits up straight confused as to why they would need another one. Right when the elder reaches Fei they hear a garbled, “Ew…” laced with disgust. Fei can’t help but laugh at the look on her face and quickly pokes his head back in the bathroom. Nann looks back and chuckles too at the frown and scrunched up nose on the groggy Heda’s face. Still holding her tea as if it just hit her suddenly what was happening. Nann instructs Fei to put the soiled pajamas in the sink for her to wash out later. Then quietly opens the hallway door and closes it back. Strolling to the little one’s quarters to get another pair of pajamas before walking back to Fei. Finding the little one all cleaned up still sleeping on the rug. Monkey held tightly in the crook of her arm and thumb still in her mouth. Fei holds up the pajamas, “Went up her back but it didn’t soak through so the bedding should be safe.” She hands him the fresh pajamas when he turns around from laying them in the sink. “Should go make sure before Heda catches wind,” Nann smirks to him and as he chuckles with a nod. Casually opening the door and reclosing it, she strolls to the little crib. Lifting up the fox fur and examining both sides. Nodding Nann hangs it over the side of the crib. Picking up the pink blanket, she does the same. Eventually, nodding in approval as well and draping it beside the fur. Running her hand over the blanket covering the little mattress she smiles finding it dry. Turning satisfied she finds green eyes glaring at her suspiciously. Ignoring her the komfoni strolls over and sits at the table to sip her tea. “Find anything good last night?” She inquires, letting the brunette launch into an excited explanation to all various things she found. A while later, Fei strolls in from the bathroom carrying the sleeping toddler close to his chest. Now freshly changed in her new pajamas, he lays her down delicately in the crib. Covering her with the pink blanket first and then the fur. Before winding the music box and checking the candle. Turning he finds both women smirking at him, “What?” He whispers walking closer. “When you have as many yongons as I do. You learn a few things,” He shrugs. “Still a much better trade, than having to read those boring things,” Fei nods repulsively to the law books. Then it clicks with Lexa and she curses herself for being so stupid. Leaving out all the books and letting her guard witness them when they are supposed to be secret. Glancing with a panic over at Nann only to find a calmly collected stare looking back at her. “What, you’re Heda now. What’re they gunna do?” She shrugs and sips her tea. “Most people would just assume they were already in here anyway,” Fei grins at her. Looking at him questionably he chuckles, “who do you think helped stuff all those bags so quickly.” The elder nods, “and came up with the cover story.”

“Just put them on your shelf, no one other than you likes books that much anyway. Who’d really know?” Fei shrugs nonchalantly. Strolling to go back to his post. Lexa whips around disgusted, “you aren’t gunna wash your hands?” He looks questionably at Nann who rolls her eyes. Not helping one bit figure out what on earth she is so concerned about. “I did once before I brought her back…” He looks at her puzzled when he receives the same look. “The solitary time she changed one, Heda washed her hands so many times I thought they would bleed,” Nann smirks at her. “It was only four times, thank you very much. And rightly so it’s disgusting.” Lexa shoots back at her with a glare. “You know that comes with having a child, right?” Fei asks confusedly, making Nann laugh. “Oh I know. I caught vomit yesterday!” Lexa says defending herself. “Yes, that was a very good Heda.” Nann chuckles clapping her on the back. Receiving an eye roll in return and a laugh from Fei as he goes back to his post. When the door closes, Lexa looks over at her Komfoni questionably, “you really think it’s wise to be so relaxed with all of this?” Gesturing to all the books on the table. “Of course not, but Fei is trustworthy. Plus if you freak out, that just alerts everyone that you are doing something wrong. Have I taught you nothing child.” The elder chastises as Lexa smirks at her. “Right… Right… act casual and nobody suspects a thing,” the brunette drones back to her. Remembering the lesson from when she would sneak into and out of Nann’s bed in the middle of the night. “Speaking of which, where did you put the others?” the elder questions looking under the table and around on the floor. Lexa grins and gets up signaling the komfoni to follow her. Pushing open the door to Clarke’s future room she points to the bookcase. “Oh good, one of those I took to bed last night was literally all about agriculture.” Nann hums going to fetch it from her room and grab the others. Closing the door, Lexa returns to the table to clean up the scattered notes and books. Stacking her notes up neatly she marks her place with them in one of the books. Resolutely closing the rest to read at a later time. Stacking them up in a pile she carries them to her desk. Arranging them so the titles cannot be shown. It was pretty common for her to have stacks of books laying around anyway. She wanted to try and work through as many of them as she could today. Walking back to the table she grabbed the book with all her notes inside and sits in her chair. The old woman strolls back in carrying her books. Laying two down on the table and taking the other to the next room. Quietly popping the door open, she seals it behind her. Then wanders over to the bookcase across the room. Looking up at the row of books with wide eyes. ‘How on earth did she skim 10 of those last night?’ Nann wonders in disbelief shaking her head as she stacks her book on the shelf next to them.

Listening carefully and hearing nothing she quickly pops open the door and skirts through. Closing it back quickly as she turns to find her yongon. Not surprised to find her reading another at her chair by the fire. She picks up the empty mug and goes to refill it. This was going to be a multi-tea sort of day. Nann could feel it already. Setting the full mug back down by Lexa she gets a hum of appreciation. Setting to work she strolls to the bathroom to soak the pajamas. Warming the water and pouring it into a large bowl with some soap to set. Then grabs the laundry basket and starts gathering the various items of little and big clothes. Setting them by Heda’s entry door so they can take it back when they bring breakfast. She sneaks into the meditation room and begins to light some of the candles. Sorting through the cabinet, she takes out one of the incense and lights it on the nearest candle. Taking it into the bathroom to waft over the smell. Eliminating the foul odor for her Heda’s sensitive nose. The elder draws water for the tub and puts the stones on the fire. Mixing in energizing scents to help wake her yongon up. Meandering to Heda’s closet, weathered hands pull out the typical Heda outfit of dark leggings and a darker long sleeve tunic. Ensuring to grab fresh underclothes and socks before she leaves the room as well. Walking across the hall to the little one’s room, she gathers a warm outfit for the toddler as well. Carrying them back to the bathroom with both sets of Heda boots in her hands. Laying out Heda’s clothes out by the fire to warm until she is ready to put them on after her bath. Setting the boots down on the floor next to them. Clarke’s, she takes to the bedroom and arranges them on the large bed. Carefully setting down the mini boots on the floor next to them. Looking over at the pile of toys she gets an idea. Smiling she picks up the small bin and carries it back to the little room. Looking in the closet she finds a large lidded box that can work perfectly as a toy box. Adding a couple more stuffed animals, books, puzzles and toys she carries it back from where she came. Quietly placing the rest of the blocks that were left out into it. Along with all the toys from the other day. Then slides it in the corner by the fireplace and closes the lid. Seeing Lexa still has a bit of her tea left, Nann walks to the bathroom and places the stones into the tub. Then strolls back in the room over to the brunette eyeing the now empty cup she smiles. Gently she stands the brunette up and leads her to the bathroom. Book still in hand reading away the entire trip. When they enter the bathroom, she stops her by the tub and delicately removes the book. Turning the elder sets it on the counter. The green eyes blink a few times and look around. Humming in pleasure when she finds her morning bath to help her wake up. Swiftly removing each item of clothing, she lets the drop to the floor. Then climbs in eagerly. Letting the warm water and scents seep into her pores and energize her. Eventually the brunette begins to eagerly scrub and clean herself as many times as she desired without a little toddler attached. Making sure none of the vomit still managed to stay on her skin. Before setting to work on her hair, washing it thoroughly twice. The last time Nann chuckled from the doorway, “I had a feeling you missed bathing without your little attachment.” Walking over and the old woman kneels by the tub. Taking over rinsing out all the suds out. Checking to make sure it is all out of thick mane before the experienced hands move to grab another bottle. Carefully working in the conditioner thoroughly coating each curl. Gently running the wide toothed comb through it knowing there is no way it will be able to be combed out if she doesn’t. Rinsing it out once more while combing through the strands the entire time.

When Nann is finally satisfied she turns to gather the towel warming by the fire and wraps it around Lexa as she steps out. Moving her over to the fire to warm up as she towels through the long tresses to soak up the residual water. Lexa permits Nann to rub in the lotion over her skin and comb through her hair. Then stands to pick up her clothes resting by the fireplace. Humming with delight at the warmth of the garments being heated by the fire. Putting on her underclothes and leggings first before her Komfoni winds her breast band. Pulling the warm tunic over her head quickly and sitting down to pull on the thick wool socks. Lacing her boots up as she finishes as well. Standing she begins to make her way over to the book on the counter. Though she finds herself swiftly blocked in her goal by Nann. Swiftly the elder turns the brunette around, swats her butt and points to the mediation room. Green eyes roll, “I’m just going to fall asleep!” The elder keeps leading her there and pushes the door open for her. “Which is why I bathed you first to wake you up. I will be back in half an hour to either wake you from a restful nap or gather you for breakfast,” She winks at her before sealing the door shut. Hearing mumbled cursing in trigedaslang as her yongon trudges to the cabinet. Nodding in approval she walks to empty the bath and clean the rest of the bathroom. She takes out the little pajamas and wrings them out carrying them over with the towel and old pajamas to the laundry bin. Walking over she winds the music box for the little one and adds a few more logs on the fire before picking up a book from their tall stack and walking to her chair. When one of the junior maids comes in delivering their breakfast she smiles and stands to greet them. Showing the girl the stain on the little pajamas to work out before washing it. Then pulls out all the various clothing she had patched up the other night. Showing each spot she mended to her carefully. Instructing the woman to bring up anymore they receive for her as well. Smiling and nodding happily in compliance, Nann kisses her cheek and sends her on her way. Turning to the trays she spots a fresh pot of tea for Heda. Recovering it gently the elder slides it over to the girl’s favorite spot to sit. Then returns to her chair to continue reading. Right about the time the elder is about to get up to go gather Lexa she hears the door pop open on its own. Footsteps can be heard walking to the counter to gather her book and make her way to her room. Book open already reading as she meanders over to the table. The komfoni joins her at the table as they eat their porridge and toast. Sipping their tea as they discuss quietly about the Titus situation. Lexa confesses in hoping to find something in texts that will help fulfill her Nomi’s wish to end the conclave. Beaming she adamantly agrees it’s a wonderful idea. Promising to mark anything she finds on the night bloods, Heda, the flame keeper or the conclave for Lexa to read over herself later. A while later, the Green eyes glance over to the window suddenly before sighing. She had been hoping it would magically lift for the spirited little one over there. “Haven’t broken it to her how long these houla’s last have you?” Nann chuckles to her. The tanned face smirks back, “have you met her?” Going back to her breakfast she thinks for a bit. “I need to break the news about Titus to the night bloods today anyway. I will just bring her along to play with the little natblida. That should distract her enough.” The elder nods in approval of the plan, “I anticipated you might because I have already picked out something for her to wear.” Smiling in gratitude to her Komfoni in response. Lexa was definitely liking Nann being up here close to them more. As they gradually finish eating the elder gathers supplies to braid the brunette and the blondes’ hair. Strolling over to the table where Lexa has stayed to read. Simply pushing her tray away and laying the book down in its place. Easily practiced fingers tightly weave strand after strand of the thick brown locks. Entwining them into each other at the back to stay out of her face before tying it off at the end. Leaning down kissing the braided hair she smiles feeling her yongon lean into her.

The two women only get an hour more of quiet reading time before the brunette starts hearing the little one stirring. A grin begins to work its way over the tan face as she glances over to confirm her suspicions. Marking her place with her notes Heda closes the book and lays it on top of the stack on her desk. Proceeding to the crib long tan fingers gently pick up the little bundle. Positioning the blonde on her chest like she knew she liked. Monkey and blankey in tow of course as they make their way over to her chair. Softly rocking as the little one begins to wake up. Humming the lullaby and rubbing her little back as Nann smiles from her chair still reading. Instead of letting Clarke slowly wake up the minute those little baby blues peeked open she whispered in her ear. “How would you like to go play with Elisae and the other night bloods today?” Hoping the excitement might help distract away from the houla still blowing outside. Both eyes pop open and she nods sleepily while she rubs her eyes and yawns. “You need to eat your breakfast and get dressed first strikon.” Lexa instructs kissing the side of the little one’s face as she snuggles into her. “Wifs Mama Hedas too?” The blonde inquires curiously, just to make sure. The tanned face smiles and nods, “of course sweetheart.” Carrying her over to the table she sits in Heda’s lap and eats her porridge topped with maple syrup and strawberries. Drinking her juice and dipping her toast in the porridge until it is all gone. Clarke goes skipping off to Nann who ushers her into the bathroom to wash her sticky hands and face all clean. Sticking a little mint leaf into her mouth to chew while she gets her dressed. Taking off her warm onesie and changing her diaper. Pulling up those warm wool socks and thick winter leggings. Before tugging a warm and heavy ruffled tunic over the blond head. Quickly the elder weaves a waterfall braid around the girl crown to keep the hair from falling in her face all day. Once done the little one excitedly runs to Heda carrying those little boots of hers. Climbing in her lap so Lexa can help her get them on and tie them up. Grabbing a mint leaf for herself the brunette pulls on her long Heda coat and buckles it at the front. Then swoops the little one into her arms as the girl giggles. Greeting Oxyte and Fei excitedly they make their way downstairs. Gratefully, the little one seems to be distracted by Fei singing a goufa song with her in the elevator. They are greeted by loud laughter and giggling when the group walks into the natblida quarters. Turning into the common room they are greeted by an expansive blanket fort that impresses even Heda. Using ropes now it seems they have created a huge cargo net hammock for a second story. Hanging it up with an elaborate rope and pulley system they are draping blankets higher up the open multistory room. Green eyes widen as she takes it all in with her guards doing the exact same. All it takes is one little natblida to spot her for celebratory chants of “Heda!” to begin to erupt across the room. The ones on the ground run to her with huge smiles on their faces. While the ones in the air begin to lower themselves to the ground. “I see you have been busy,” Lexa laughs over the cheers. “Heda! Titus didn’t tear it down last night!!” A little boy explains excitedly! “Or show up for any of our lessons!” Another grins up to her. “And Rinta is….” Lexa leads wondering where the adult of this group has gone off to. Laughter erupts and they point up. Following their fingers she sees the warrior strapped up in a rope pulley helping a couple older natblida hang up more blankets. Chuckling and shaking her head, “of course she is.” Clearing her throat loudly all of the blanket hangers freeze comically in mid hang. Slowly peering down she gets a sheepish grin from Rinta, “oh hey, Lex.” Raising her eyebrows she points down and they all nod. Obediently lowering themselves to the ground before slipping off the ropes around their legs and waists. Shrugging her shoulders as she gets closer, “what we got all the mattress below us when we tested it!” Promptly receiving a ‘are you crazy?’ look from Heda. “Well it isn’t like we can go outside and build treehouse, now can we?” Rinta smirks at her. Knowing full well Lexa remembers all the days they would all go build forts, clubhouses and treehouses in the forests after training. “What happened to Titus Heda? Did we do something wrong?” a girl asks curiously, but also worried of the repercussions when the man returns. “Does it have to do with why you took our essays Heda? Did we not write them good enough?” A worried boy in the front asks timidly biting his lip. “You all did nothing wrong my nat bildas. How about you show us inside this little fort of yours and we will all sit down and talk about it.” Bouncing a giggling blonde on her hip for emphasis. Pulling aside a blanket she is pulled in as she hears a little gasp on her hip. Grinning down at the wide blue eyes looking around with wonder. ”Tweeehouts” the toddler whispers in awe. Green eyes look up where the toddler is eyeing and smiles. From this view it does sort of look like a tree house. Even though they are in the tower and very much not in a tree. The multi floored aspect with the cargo net hammock helps it a lot. That and the full encasement of blankets all around them. Mattresses litter the floor with blankets, pillows and stuffed animals thrown randomly around. They seem to have formed a massive bed they could all sleep together in at the middle of the fort. Around the corners there are end tables for candles and books. Lexa had no doubt they all slept together like a massive pile of puppies last night. With Rinta happily joining in on the fun.

Seeing a comfy chair in the corner she makes her way over and sits with Clarke in her lap. All the night bloods and Rinta sit near her on the mattress covered floor. “Like I said before. All your essays I am sure would have been seen as more than satisfactory. If Titus had not lied to you when he taught you about a flame keepers’ role.” Heda begins as eyes grow wide and they glance over to one another. Whispers flurry across the room and Lexa simply holds her hand up to halt it. The blue eyes grow wide when all the people abruptly stop talking and she glances quickly at Heda’s hand. Examining the palm, fingers and back of her hand carefully before glancing up confused at Lexa. Giggles trickle across the group and Lexa herself can’t help not holding hers in too. “So we have been right all along?” A teenager questions quietly to the others. Gazing over at the confused look of the teenager that is mirrored by those around him. “What do you mean Calix?” Heda searches considerately, not wanting to seem overbearing or angry. The boy’s eyes get wider not realizing he said it outloud. Whispers for him to shut up or he will get in trouble start to begin. A dread starts to sink into her stomach, “nothing any of you say in here will ever get you in trouble. That is a promise. You are always safe to tell me anything without judgement. You are and always will be my fellow brothers and sisters in the sacred blood. You are my family and I intend to protect my family from harm. But I cannot do this if you don’t tell me if something is wrong.” The boy glances nervously over at Clarke playing with Heda’s hand. Nodding in understanding she turns to her friend, “I don’t know about you guys but I have really been craving some of Rinta’s famous strawberry juice.” Lexa goads winking so the others can catch on. She can’t help the smirk when she hears the excited gasp and nod come from her lap. The night bloods ripple in similar enthusiasm catching on to Heda’s game. “Well if you insist…” Rinta says standing. “But I am may need some help making so much juice for this many people…” She leads on looking around with a finger on her lips like in thought. A tiny hand from Heda’s lap shoots up, “Me’s enta! Me’s!!” Seeing Elisae’s brown eyes grow wide as if she wants to go but knows she can’t as a night blood. Lexa watches as one of the teenagers whispers something to her and she gets a big grin on her face. “Me toos Rinta! Kaia and I can helps you!” Clarke bounds off her lap and starts to rush over to Rinta. The mattresses make it difficult though. Making her fall over on her hands and knees. This does nothing to stop her though as she begins to crawl without missing a beat until she reaches the tan warrior. Promptly trying to crawl up her leg as the woman laughs and picks her up. Elisae is picked up and passed over to Rinta like a human wave from the other night bloods as she giggles with each hand that moves her. Lexa can’t help but smile as Rinta goes walking off with a child on each hip towards the kitchen. “You did not want Elisae to hear us either?” Lexa asks catching on. Seeing a lot of nods come from everyone. “We wouldn’t let him hurt her, Heda.” One of the girls quietly says in explanation. “Him?” the brunette questions, needing to hear them say that name. “Titus,” another whispers behind the girl.

“In what way would Titus hurt you?” Heda sensitively probes trying make it sounds as warm and safe as she is able. One by one the group looks to Aiden who nods and stands. Turning his back to her he lifts his shirt and what she sees horrifies her. Whips are strewn across his back, in what must have been recent. Then it hits Lexa why they chose him to stand. She can’t help her feet moving over quickly to him. The boy she considered almost a son. The first little natblida to come when she was Heda at a little under two years old. Lexa and Costia had practically raised him on their own until a couple more were found. Though they were much older than Aiden, it still was able to form a makeshift class of sorts for Titus to take over and teach. The children move for her as she rushes to him. Dropping to her knees and tenderly inspecting each open painful cut. Children. Titus whipped children. Her brain can hardly even form the words. Whippings if not done correctly could easily kill a grown adult. It was forbidden to do so to children. Children are cherished and adored in the clans. Seen as the next generation to carry on their ways, traditions and customs. This world was harsh so the few children that survived were held dear to everyone. Feeling her hands shake on his back Aiden turns and grabs her hands. “Heda it is alright. It is not near as bad as it looks,” He assures her. “Aiden it’s bleeding,” she argues trying to gently wipe away and clean the wounds. “He took them for me Heda,” Naomi whispers as she stands. Lexa turns with wide eyes in question trying to understand. “His punishments for us…” The girl starts as her voice cracks. “For us girls were different.” She continues, eyes closed and resolute. Whipping her head around to find Fei their eyes lock. The gona looks close to tears just like Heda herself is. “I need Amma to come and treat every last one of them. Bring all of your yongons as well. I am sure Rinta would love the help and they would love to play in here.” Resolutely he nods his head and rushes off to gather them. Instructing a few gona’s he knows are good with children to come help bring all the yongon’s up with him. The minute Fei leaves Lexa feels her feet move before she realizes what is happening. Moving to the girl whose voice cracked. To assure she is safe now. To try and comfort her, anything. When she reaches the child, Heda takes the young hands in hers. “He didn’t hurt me, Heda. Aiden wouldn’t let him.” The girl tries to explain looking down at her shoes. Lexa gently cups her cheeks with her hands and looks in the girl’s eyes. “I wasn’t the sister who got hurt, Heda.” She whispers with their eyes locked. The girls’ eyes travel over to an older teenage girl sitting with knees tucked tightly to her chest hugging them fiercely. Seeing the normally bubbly, happy teenage girl avoiding looking her in the eyes has Lexa’s heart dropping to the floor. After a few moments, one of her brother night bloods speaks for her. Seeing his sister too overwhelmed to speak. “I overheard Titus threaten her one day after training. What he would do if she ever defied him again. When I walked in, he was on top of her. Once Titus saw me, he jumped up and tried to explain they were just training. But Yarla’s face told me all I needed to know.” He solemnly explained to her. “They volunteered to take our punishments ever since, Heda. Never let us near him again.” The girl in front of her explains. “That is why we started sleeping together at night Heda. He can’t overpower all of us at once. So we took shifts every night when all of us slept. Protecting everyone from Titus.” Aiden fills in for her as she drops the girl’s hands and turns to look at him with pain-stricken eyes. Looking up and seeing the cargo net above the others she finally gets its purpose. She feels her eyes begin to burn as she fights to hold back her tears and bile rising in her throat. When she glances back to the older teenage girl, she sees her lip begin to quiver and it is here the brunette finds herself grateful for little Clarke. Before, she would have frozen. Having no clue what to do to comfort someone when they cry. Now though, it felt so normal to her. So the minute she sees those tears fall down that girls’ cheeks Heda moves to her. Like a magnet in need to console and comfort someone else’s pain. Opening her arms she feels the girl fall into her shoulder and warm tears soak into her shirt. “If I had known…” Lexa tries to plead but finds her voice break before she can continue. “I am so sorry,” she whispers as her own tears start to fall. “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t… he never…” The girl looks up with tears still streaming down her face. “I am sorry Heda. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have challenged him. But I’ve been taught by my clan the opposite of what he was teaching before I came to live here. I didn’t mean to…” The girl tries only to be cut off by Lexa. “It is not your fault. It is never ever your fault. Do you hear me? The fault is entirely on Titus and he will pay dearly for that. He will never be allowed to come near any of you ever again. That is a promise.” She passionately declares through her tears. “So anytime you challenged him on these falsehoods. This punishment would occur?” Heda inquires to all of them. Receiving nods of the head and “sha, Heda.” Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lexa continues. “You were in the right my dear brothers and sisters. Not Titus. Your convictions of what you knew to be true were correct. And Titus has already been arrested and placed under full guard in the dungeons. You are safe.” She soothes to them all as she continues to stroke the girl’s hair breaking down on her shoulder. “But how… we just told you Heda?” A boy asked confused, shaking his head trying to figure it out. “Your essays,” Lexa explains. “I saw clearly his treachery with every single one of those false teachings he forced upon you. And to teach this to natblida children is treason.” They all gasp as it clicks and Lexa nods as they begin to grasp the finality of it. “My personal guard, Fei. His houmon is the daughter of Nyko and runs the orphanage down stairs. She has helped me endlessly with that blonde toddler in there. And I would trust no one else with her or any of the rest of my yongons in here.” Nodding in understanding that this person can be trusted by them. It is true that Nyko is one of the best healers. And if the houla was not raging outside then she would have fetched him as well. But, Amma has something he does not. That is being able to mother a wounded soul along with a wounded body.

“And they have some really cute little one’s even younger than Elisae or Kaia. So I am pretty sure Rinta might implode.” Lexa chuckles as the rest of them ripple in laughter. “Rinta and I will be going over how we would like to continue your training in the next coming days. Until then, I believe that you all have more than deserved a bit of time off. However you choose to spend it is up to you. You may all sleep in here together, or in your rooms if you wish. If you all want to make a huge bed with all the orphans, Fei, Amma and Rinta go right ahead. It is your choice how you spend this time. Although I do seem to remember that the artifacts vault below the tower has some interesting books on treehouses and forts that might be helpful with this here,” Nodding upward to their fort with a wink. Seeing some gleeful smiles from a few exchanging looks with each other. “If you have any suggestions regarding your training. Please let Rinta or I know. And please be aware that my door will always be open for each and every one of you. I do not care what time it is or what day it is. Nothing and nobody could ever keep me from you. You have my word.” She feels a nod from the girl in her shoulder and a resounding, “yes, Heda.” Hearing the door swing open and a lot of little feet come over to them she can’t help but smile. Hearing the woah’s and wow’s echo off the walls from the little ones eyeing the blanket fort. Even the girl in her arms sits back and grins towards the entrance. “Fei, I believe Rinta is in the kitchen with Kaia and Elisae making us all some strawberry juice, if you and your yongon’s would like to help.” Hearing the guard smiling as he issues a “sha, Heda.” Beginning to guide all the little one’s off to the kitchen. “Amma if you could join me in here please.” Hearing a warm, “of course, Heda.” Before a short body slips under the blanket entrance. “Ok, you are all going to have to come build one of these downstairs for us,” the petite woman hums as she gets her first good look inside. She sees some grins and hears a couple chuckles before a ripple of laughter erupts. Just as a squeal of delight is heard echoing off the walls and the laughter gets louder. They all know who that is and a couple of night bloods get up to go see her reaction. Though they freeze and turn to Heda in hesitation to their choice. She smiles and nods to them as the entire group rushes to go see Rinta lose her mind. Amma looks around confused to why everyone left and she just grins. “My gona Rinta, has been training them in combat. She also just happens to be absolutely obsessed with little kids. Practically begs me like a goufa to hold Kaia anytime she is asleep. And I believe that your tiny adorable little babies just might’ve blown her mind apart just now.” Pointing over to the dancing woman cooing at the infants in Fei’s arms. Amma laughs and nods, “perfect, we could use more hands.” Heda keeps Amma away from the group and quietly explains what she just learned. She sees the pain lace in the eyes with every detail Lexa discloses to her. “Amma, I would not trust anyone else with them other than you. They need someone who can, not only treat them as fisa (healer) but as nomon (mother) as well.” She sees the woman blush but nod passionately in agreement. Asking questions to clarify each injury and trauma experienced. About things Lexa would have never even considered to think about. Which is when Heda realizes how well placed of a position this woman really is for this job. “You are allowed to hire whom you feel is right for the job to help you not only with your yongon’s downstairs but with my yongon’s up here as well. I know how picky and protective you are. Your judgement is very much valued right now. I will take care of their room and salary for whomever you choose to hire, myself.” The woman almost cries at those words and gives a huge hug to Lexa. Laughing, she hugs her back as they begin to make a plan of attack. Lexa and Amma work side by side as they move to each natblida. First starting with Aiden, simply sitting to chat and laugh a bit together before they pull him away to assess his injuries. Amma grabs her bag of healing supplies she brought upstairs. Guiding them into one of the sparring rooms deemed good enough to work for their needs. This is how Nann finds them when she delivers them lunch quickly joining in to help. Taking some of the girl’s aside to comfort and console in a way only Nann can do while ensuring that everyone has enough to eat. When naptime quickly approaches, the Komfoni and Lexa chat and decide to let Clarke take the naptime off. Making her a naptime bottle with the lighter sedative as Oxyte is instructed to go upstairs and fetch Paulie and her blankey to bring downstairs. Where they decide to move their party to so the little ones can nap. Not having cribs or enough beds for them all up here. The night bloods happily follow wanting to show Fei how to start making a blanket fort. Immediately getting to work the second they enter the floor. They even recruit some guards they find along the way to help gather extra supplies around the tower for them.

Clarke is almost beside herself in happiness about getting to take a nap with all her friends. Inspired by the natblida, Amma and Lexa just pushed a bunch of their mattresses together on the room’s floor. Spreading out pillows, blankets, furs and stuffed animals. Everyone gets naptime bottles as Amma reads a book softly over them. None make it to the end as the two women slowly tip toe out laughing. Clarke fell asleep smack dab in between Elisae and Taeya. Lexa nudged Amma the minute she saw Clarke begin to fall asleep. Instantly locking a death grip on Paulie and popping that thumb in her mouth before clutching the edge of the blankey with her last three fingers. Chuckling to themselves they are met with a bunch of soldiers, night bloods and older orphans fiercely at work. Multiple stacks of blankets, rope, cushions, furs and pillows line the walls. Where on earth they got them all Lexa has no idea but she loves it. Seeing Fei discussing with some of the older teens how to do a pulley system like theirs. Thanks to the two floor’s having a similar layout it seems to be quite an easy task. Lexa and Amma get back to work assess all the injuries of the various natbilda. With Nann now helping it seems less overwhelming of a task. The old woman and Rinta have already pulled most of the girls into an adjacent room for what looks to be an impromptu group therapy session of sorts. Each of the boys is one by one pulled into a nearby bedroom to lay on their stomachs and have salve put on their backs. Some need stitches, Aiden’s is by far the worst. He stays on a mattress in between breaks of stitching while they pull in a couple other boys. Assessing each of them in turn. Before turning back to the poor boy and beginning again. Never once crying out in pain, much to Amma’s disbelief. Aiden only stiffened and ground his teeth when the pain got overwhelming. Eventually when Nann comes in and sees the boy, she promptly gots to work on spoiling him. Sending down a request for chocolate ice cream for him. Requesting a couple guards to deliver the request to her ladies in the kitchens to make and send back up with them. When it is delivered Aiden happily eats away as the two women clean and stitch every last one of his cuts. Once they finally finish assessing all the injuries. They decide to just pull the mattress Aiden is laying on into the room with everyone else. So the boy can rest there and watch the fort being built while the salve dries. Some of the girls and a couple little boys come over to keep him company. Joking and laughing together as Fei attempts to make a rope pulley as they instructed. By the time the little one’s awaken one by one the play room looks completely different. Transformed into a wonderland of blankets and ropes. Her gona’s have somehow managed to find empty beds in the tower and pulled their mattresses for them. Interlacing the floor exactly like the natbilda did in theirs. Due to how young some of Fei’ yongon’s are, the second-floor nets are tied quite a bit tighter by her gona’s. Sitting on the floor and tying secure knot after knot. When Lexa peeks her head in to check on Clarke, one of the last nappers left. A much younger little boy is sound asleep a bit away from her next to an equally younger little girl. Seeing a little foot begin to move she gently goes to pick her up and holds her in her lap as she wakes. Blankey and Paulie in hand with that thumb in her mouth. Quietly carrying her out of the room they sit in one of the rocking chairs as Lexa watching the chaos continue. Across the room Fei is now belaying Rinta up high in the air to pin up blankets on the ceiling. Amma not letting any of the goufa’s risk their lives for a blanket fort. They all seem pleased on the ground anyway. Laughing at the two gona’s while laying on the mattresses below, eating away at some apples that Amma gave them all to snack on. When those blue eyes finally pop open, they instantly go wide at the sight. Her gonas’ are beginning to tie up the net floor in the fort for the kids to play on. Testing it out themselves to ensure it’s safe before working on a rope ladder for the kids to climb up and down on. The blonde launches off her lap and practically drags Heda over to see it up close. Still clutching her blankey and Paulie as those eyes continue to grow bigger and bigger the closer, they get. It takes Amma, Rinta and Lexa together to hold off all the littles so the gona’s can finish. Who are having a hard time focusing among fits of laughter at the cheers of joy from below. They have really gone all out, laying out blankets and pillows on the net. Pinning the netting up higher against the walls so no one can fall out. Allowing the net to swoop down and hold everyone. At the rope ladder they have somehow made a little tunnel of netting angled in certain places. Allowing the little ones to climb up gradually with cushions and netting to keep them safe should they fall back. The minute the gona’s get down and nod they let them go. Instantly it is like a toddler free for all as they climb over each other on the nets giggling. The natblida are already up in the nets in certain places to help the littles climb up and play.

Heda even spies Yarla up there laughing and having fun. Catching a tiny Clarke, Taeya and Elisae as they one by one bounce to her. Spinning them around, she sends each one bouncing back to Naomi on the other side of the net. All the gona’s are laughing and clapping each other on the back watching their hard work be immediately approved. Fei’s eye meets hers and she nods resolutely. They need to deal with Titus now that they have the full story. And Lexa has been itching the second she heard to give that man a piece of her mind. But she knew she had to stay through Clarke’s nap, not willing to risk it. Now everyone was awake and happily playing. It provided them with more than a wonderful opportunity to quickly slip out. She hands Paulie and blankey to Nann and whispers in her ear. The woman kisses both her cheeks and nods. Confirming she will watch over Clarke with her life until Lexa’s return. Fei does the same to Amma as Lexa moves to Rinta. Needing her here with the natblida even though she knew her friend would love to come. Those girls are way too attached to her right now for her to slip away so soon after finally being safe though. Moving over to the nets she signals Naomi to bring Clarke to her. The girl is all but pouting as she is carried down the ladder. ‘Well this is gonna be easy to convince her to stay,’ Lexa chuckles to herself. Taking Clarke she secretly signals Naomi to wait but Clarke is having none of this. “Mama Heda’s I’s stays and pways? Pweased!” The blonde begs with those big blue eyes and pouty lip all the way out. “Hmm… I guess you could stay here with Nanna Komfoni and play while I go work for a bit.” Lexa sighs and Clarke cheers excitedly. Swiftly launching herself into Naomi’s arms to go back up. Chuckling she walks to Nann, “well that was easy.” Watching as the two make their way back up. “I will come back and grab her on my way back up,” she promises kissing her Nann’s cheeks. Turning she gets a wave goodbye from Clarke as she bounces over to her friends again finally back up at the top. A couple gona’s stay to lend a hand and guard the natblida. The rest follow her out the doors. She walks up with a couple guards to her quarters to apply her war paint before launching into battle with Titus. The rest of her warriors gather the supplies she requested and meet her down in the dungeons. The minute she exits the elevator she is handed the cat of nines whip. Laced in with sharp hooks to rip off the flesh from the bones. If Titus was keen on using a whip. Then a whip he was going to get. He may have used a regular leather whip but who was she to deny him an upgrade. The man looks very haggard to say the least. With a swollen shut eye caked with blood and bruised substantially. Which Lexa takes great pleasure in witnessing. Only given stale bread and enough water to not die of dehydration Titus still remains chained on the wall. When his chin austerely raises her blood instantly begins to boil again. Watching as he slides on that holier than thou façade of his instantly. With the whip behind her back she allows her warriors to open the door and she steps in with them. Fei on her right and another on her left as three more gona’s flank her. Nodding to the gonas behind her, they move to unchain Titus wrists. Though they keep the chains around his middle and feet still intact. Preventing the man from actually moving anywhere. Locking eyes to the gona on her left she nods to him. Watching the warrior pull the gag out of the man’s mouth. “It is so great to see you Heda. I tried telling these men I was Heda’s closest advisor but they just would not listen.” Titus fawns pathetically. The commander’s mask is already in place though and her face does not waver once. Her stern unemotional mask is fully displayed and he slightly falters before catching himself. But she noticed this slip and it helps fuel her for the coming battle.

Laying her hand out towards Fei he puts the essays into her hand and she walks forward. “Would you please explain to me what this is Titus?” Heda coldly demands thrusting the essays into his hands. He looks confused as he takes them. Still deeply fixed in his innocent ploy, trying so hard to sell it. For a split second, Heda spots it. The slipping of Titus’ guise. The slight shaking of his bony hands before he reigns it in and halts it. The slight widening of his eyes at the recognition to what he is holding before plastering that ruse on again. “I do not know Heda, I cannot read it in this light,” the man attempts with mock mystification to the whole idea. “Oh well then let me help you, my dear flame keeper,” Heda spits at him snatching the papers out his hands. Flipping and reading through various paragraphs of each paper. Letting her guards hear exactly what this man tried to sell, in gritty detail. Hearing huffs and shouts of disapproval the more she reads. Once she gets to the last paragraph, she shoves it up to his face as she spits it out at him. Having the disgusting thing memorized by now in her pure fury of his vile selfish ways. “The flame keeper is in the position to remove the reigning Heda from their position when the flame keeper sees fit.” Lexa reads again when she comes to it. Putting her finger on her lips in mock deliberation. “Now where does that sound familiar?” Lexa bites at him furiously. “Heda… I… I did not …” He attempts to stammer out in rebuttal. She moves fast and seizes the man’s throat in a vice like grip. “And when I went to visit my natblida today Titus. Imagine my surprise when I find Aiden’s back dripping in blood.” Heda snarls as the man’s eyes bulge. “You whipped our most cherished members of all our clans and threatened to rape and defile them if they so much as breathed a word to refute your corrupt lies.” Lexa got right up in his face as she roared the accusation in his face. His mouth left open sputtering helplessly unable to form anything to say. “It seems you would do just about anything to protect this vile and corrupt agenda of yours.” Heda sinisterly hisses at him. It is only when she sees the lanky proud man shiver involuntarily that she backs up a bit smirking. She will get him to confess just what he has done to her. Every last abhorrent thing if it is the last thing she ever does. Those emerald eyes are still shooting daggers at the man. Never once turning away or faulting. And all he can seem to do is stand there with a look of disbelief on his stupid face. “I think this might be the first time I have ever witnessed you at a loss for words Titus,” The commander jeers strolling into his personal space again. “But that is okay old man because I have ways to make you speak.” Heda viciously seethes getting right up in his face so she can witness the fear that flashes in his eyes. It is here that she allows herself to step back and bring the whip in front of her. Slapping the handle in her hand so the tails crack when they flex out. Right when she sees his eyes dilate with fear she nods to her guards. They move as one ripping the disgusting robe off his body. Laying him bare, with nowhere to hide. Purposely she sneers down at his genitals and laughs when she meets his face. “Okay I am going to need you to explain exactly how you were expecting to be able to rape anyone with that…” Heda taunts as her guards’ snicker and laugh openly in reply. She has her warriors hold him, so she is able to see the red flush on his face. Long enough to watch him squirm uncomfortably in the silence and sniggering. Allowing a significantly stretched period of time pass before she nods for them to turn him. Exposing his back to her as they chain him up to the wall. Hands outstretched above his head unable to defend or protect his body from what is about to occur. “Alright my gona’s, how many blows do you think it will take to make Titus here spill his guts and admit it all to his Heda?” The commander mocks as her warriors play along calling out random numbers and insults. She promises the winner a night off of guard duty and a chance to whip Titus after she is done with him. Cheers erupt from her men and she notices a tremor begin to work its way down the scrawny man’s body. While her men are laughing, she shrugs off her coat and hands it over to Fei. Stretching her arms and neck before unleashing the first blow. Hearing it loudly echo off the hard concrete of the dungeons. Aiming for his buttocks so he is unable to sit comfortably until it heals.

Lexa had honestly expected more of the proud man. Thinking it would take quite a few rounds before he would utter a word. But that first blow is all it takes for a cry of agony to escape his lips. “You will confess to me Titus. Every. Last. Bit. And I will not stop until you do.” Winding up and unleashing another merciless blow by his shoulder. The snap of the leather and Titus’ scream resound at the same moment. Smirking as it repeatedly echoes over them. “I will come back every single day to continue flogging you until there is no skin left on your body.” The commander barks coldly. Coiling up and striking again on the other shoulder leaving angry red welts that rise up in its path as the whip tears into his skin. “Then I will let you heal just until all your skin finally grows back. So I can begin lashing it off piece by piece again.” Flexing she lets her arm snap to strike at his flesh again. Instead of a cry of pain Titus screams out, “I DID IT! I ADMIT IT!” Rolling her eyes she marches over to him threateningly. “Did what Flame Keeper?” Spitting it in his ear. Making sure to add that beloved title the man loved so much. “Control the seat of Heda!” He screams hearing her back away to issue another blow. “Vagueness will not be tolerated Titus,” She jeers issuing another blow to his skin. “Neither will your leadership Heda.” The man audaciously seethes back under his breath when he regains his voice from strike. “Oh yes because your predictions have always been so accurate before,” Heda mocks coldly, receiving more snickering from behind her. “Your aunt dug your own grave by not letting you train with me Leska. You will never be Heda.” She sneers with another lash. “Your desire to unite the clans is futile and will never happen Leska.” The commander bellows over the screams striking again. When blood begins to trickle down his back the commander orders the prisoner to be turned around. Chaining his hands up above his head just like before. Glaring at him as their eyes meet, she advances upon him quickly. Shooting a hand out she clenches tightly around his meager genitals receiving a gasping shriek of pain in reply. “Fragheda (Commander killer)” Heda sinisterly hisses into his ear squeezing harder. “THAT BITCH DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT!” He yells in a rather high-pitched voice. Raising her eyebrows she steps back and slaps the handle of the whip again in her palm. Tilting her head as she bores into him with her stare. “Heda Andrea was a menace from the very start. And if it weren’t for that fucking hidden doorway, I would’ve killed you too that night.” He spits at her furiously. Like a shot she is crushing his genitalia and up in his face as he shrieks out in distress. “That is the whole point of a hidden door branwoda,” Heda spits in his face as laughter erupts from behind her. “This is for my natblida brothers,” the commander coldly seethes to him. Resting her hands over his weeping shoulders she strikes up hard with her knee into his genitalia. Instantly he howls out deafeningly as she backs up and waits. Smirking and laughing at his pain as he attempts to writhe against the wall. Tears are freely falling down his face as he tries to curl inward. It is only when he quiets down that she speaks again, “and this is for my sister natblida,” Coiling up she aims straight at his crotch with the whip. Watching as the strands curl under his testicles, his shaft, on his legs and pubic bone. Ripping flesh and gushing blood as it is ripped away from him. The sound that explodes out of his mouth is ear piercing and it makes her grin. Spinning on her heel she turns to a Fei and hands the whip over to him. Nodding, another guard from the back rushes to her holding out a bowl of water and a rag. Calmly whipping her hands of the blood before putting on her coat and buckling the front. Locking eyes with Fei she nods to him and he looks more than happy to take over for her. With a smirk she asks, “Who’s guess was the closest to eight strikes?” Observing a hand raise form the back, “ai(me), Heda.” Striding forwards she shakes his hand in congratulations, “Very well, Gerik.” Turning to Fei she instructs, “Ensure Gerik receives a turn with the whip as well. Just make sure he is still alive at winter’s thaw to survive the thousand cuts at the Polis square.” With the biggest grin she has yet to see from the huge warrior, Fei bows, “Sha Heda.” She nods her head austerely to him. Turning Lexa walks a couple steps to Titus and draws some inspiration from Clarke, spitting a huge gob of spit on his face. Spinning on her heel she strides out of the cell and makes her way out of the dungeon. The smile that radiates on her face the second she hears the shriek echo off the walls is unavoidable. Happily taking the stairs so she can hear each one before she gets to the orphanage floor to gather her yongon. 

Picking up Clarke from the orphanage from playing with her friends after her battle with Titus in the dungeons was as welcome as a breath of fresh air. Like she could finally breathe again after being underwater fighting for air. The minute she walks in she hears a joyous, “Mama Heda!!” Before a tiny body crashes into her legs. Laughing she picks her up, “Did you have fun yongon?” With a huge grin she nods as Nann comes over. “You weren’t thinking of leaving without these were you strikon?” A tiny gasp is heard as little hands reach out for her beloved Paulie tucking him right in place. Clutching blankey and laying on it on Heda’s chest contently as she pops her thumb in her mouth. “She is gunna crash hard tonight Heda,” Amma winks at her and Nann laughs with a nod in agreement. Nann tells her she will be up within an hour wanting to make sure everyone is alright before she leaves. The girl turns out to be absolutely fascinated with the coal on her face as they walked back to their quarters. Those little artist eyes were out and wide trying to figure it out. Smearing it into swirling patterns on her face as they move up the elevator. Too entranced with the coal to notice them in the scary metal box. And here she had been worried that her Heda outfit would scare the poor girl. It literally did the exact opposite. And she couldn’t deny that it made her grin like an idiot. Anyone else it would probably infuriate or even intimidate them. To Lexa though, who hated having to put on this Heda hat most of all. To be the infuriating iron fisted Commander. It helped soothe her aching heart to know that not everyone inherently feared her. That some saw the real person underneath the Heda façade that was forced to do whatever she had to for her people. Who had to sacrifice herself and her sanity for their well being above her own. This tiny three-year-old she couldn’t help but be drawn too because of this. Clarke had always seen straight through that façade before anyone else. Never once blinking. Treated her like she would anyone else. Holding her to a higher standard. The blonde never allowed her to hide behind the, ‘because I am Heda’ curtain her people just accepted. So as they walked into their room, she set her little one down and let her toddle to her easel. While she walked Paulie and her blankey to her crib. Simply stripping her down to her diaper like the brunette knew she liked best, and let her begin to create. Quickly wiping her face of the coal with a nearby wash rag she sits down in her chair nearby to read more of the endless pages of law and decrees in her preparation for the clan meeting. The brunette starts reading and glancing over every few minutes or so to check on the little blonde but with the first ten minutes she feels herself gradually being sucked into the book. She can’t help it when she gets so drawn into the words and the pages that she doesn’t even notice Clarke get up and patter away 40 minutes later. It is only a giggle that suddenly rips Lexa out of her own little world of books. It is a simple giggle, but something about it was off. In reality it had only been 5 minutes that the child was not right next to Lexa. But as her eyes dart over to where she last saw Clarke that is all forgotten finding it empty. Quickly setting her book down she rushes to the sounds of clatters from her bathroom. Hoping and praying the child is safe and not hurt. Chastising herself for letting these books take her away from being present with the girl.

When she turns the corner she freezes and her brain erupts into a flurry of expletives watching as the child is pouring the large container of coal all over herself. The same she painted her face with. How she managed to climb and get it off the counter way out of her reach is beyond Lexa’s understanding. But obviously she figured it out somehow. Because here they are now. Child gleefully covered in coal and spreading it all over her body, hair and face. Lexa frozen in her place in absolute horror and uncertainty. She glances quickly from the child to the tub. There is no way that would work. The entire thing would be stained in seconds. What the fuck is she supposed to do. Glancing to the balcony she curses at the houla for the first time in her existence. Any other time she could’ve just dragged the child out there and doused some water on her till she was someone clean again. But she couldn’t now. Feeling her panic continually rise not able to remedy this situation she quickly turns on her heel and darts to her front doors. Asking them to fetch Fei and Nann quickly for her before darting back inside in a full-on panic. The guards are so shaken at seeing her like this they assume the worst. Setting off a frenzy of movement to gather the two. Fei is certain somebody is dead or close to it with how panicked the guards look. Just finishing with Titus and making his way upstairs. Reaching the door when the guards come rushing up to fetch him and Nann. The man all out sprints with Nann up to the bedroom. Flinging the doors open with a loud bang as they enter. What they find is not a mass of blood or injured individuals laying maimed on the floor. But a panic-stricken Lexa, holding out a tiny dark child straight out from her as coal floats down to the floor with every movement. The girl has the audacity to giggle at the two and clap her hands in glee. Fei bursts out in laughter not able to contain it any longer. Leaning over with its intensity as Nann chuckles and walks calmly over to Lexa. “Nann… I don’t… we can’t… the tub…” She attempts to stammer to form thoughts and words again. “I leave you two for an hour… I swear…” She mumbles as she gestures for Heda to follow her. “We are going the back way, there is no way I am letting you mess up those carpets.” She states holding the door open and gesturing her in wildly. Wondering why on earth the child hasn’t moved yet. “Fei, I assume you will be able to find some help to clean…” Gesturing all over the room now covered in coal…”that.” Nann says to the man still laughing. Getting a nod as he turns to gather some help. Still holding the child straight out from her to not soil herself they trudge down the stairs. Holding the door open to the kitchens, the elder grins. “This is a bigger job than even your bathroom can handle Heda,” She winks as she ushers her in. All the junior handmaidens turn as they enter and burst out in laughter at the sight. Quickly emptying the huge kitchen sink and scrubbing it down before stripping the tiny coal covered thing and plopping her in. They move so quick that Lexa still has her hands straight out in front of her as she watches in shock. Nann rolls her eyes and pulls her over to another sink to rinse her hands off. Then dries them and pulls them down to the girls’ side chuckling. Rolling her eyes the old woman grabs a wet washcloth and gets to work cleaning Lexa’s coal streaked face, still speckled with Titus’ blood. Clarke on the other hand is LOVING all this attention. 30 different ladies of various ages are cooing and laughing as they use the big sprayer to wash her with warm water. It is a solid 15 minutes before they can even begin to try to use soap. Lexa is sitting down on a stool at the table watching them all dote all over the now gray-haired toddler. Nann has put some tea and cookies in front of her to work on while she watches them. The three-year-old is now belting out the trikru number song with all the women washing her having the time of her life. Adult Clarke would have been absolutely mortified beyond all reason by now, Lexa smirks. Chuckling as the toddler begins to do wild gestures in her singing as they wash out the grey suds and start again. The komfoni grins and pats Lexa on the back, “no one cleans better than my girls.” She winks to her as Lexa grins over at Clarke dancing in the sink. “She is going to be the cleanest goufa in all of Polis by time we are through with her Heda. Don’t you worry!” One of the girl grins over to her. “We haven’t had to do this since you Heda,” One of the older handmaiden’s chuckles back to her. Green eyes roll knowing the story that is about to be told as Nann chuckles at the memory. “I remember like it was yesterday. Andrea had about the same look you did. You couldn’t have been much older than that one over there in fact.” Nann ribs her while reminiscing. “You managed to dump this huge bowl of the stuff all over yourself. And then proceeded to run up and down the hall putting handprints on everything.” Nann shakes her head with laughter as the other maidens laugh with her. Another elderly maid comes over to Nann chortling, “that’s right. Took us almost two hours to scrub you clean, Heda. We always joked that was when your hair started getting darker. That light brown hair just sucked all that coal straight into it.” The woman laughs wiping a tear from her eye. “She made me scrub that hall for weeks,” Lexa grumbles with a frown. Causing another wave of laughter to erupt. “Yes we think that is where you must have gotten your liking for cleanliness,” Nann snorts with a grin.

When the girl is finally deemed clean enough, they fill the basin with water and soap and let her play to her heart’s content. Rewarding her for being so good while they cleaned by hand feeding her strawberries and chocolate milk as she splashes. Clarke is fairly sure that idea to play in the fun coal was the best idea on earth after this. Lexa rolls her eyes at the child, looking so proud of herself over there. ‘Well at least her hair is somewhat blond again,’ the brunette thinks as she watches the toddler. One of the maids comes running in with a towel as they pluck her out of the tub. Far prunier than they had ever seen a little goufa be. And that is the way they carry her back up the tower. Wrapped in only a towel carried in Heda’s arms as the staff chuckles when they pass. Apparently already heard of the coal fiasco by now. Finding Fei and Oxyte waiting they both grin at the end of the hall guarding her chambers. The moment the blonde sees them she wiggles down before Lexa can catch her. Running butt naked over to Fei in glee as he picks her up and swings her around. The tanned face smirks. Oh how she was going to love reminding Clarke of this later when she re-ages. Retrieving the naked little imp she carries her inside to lotion her. Instructing both men to go down and play with Fei’s yongon’s and her natblida before shutting the door. Fei chuckles and informs her half her gona’s are now in there playing with all the goufa’s. She grins and shuts the door. Promptly hearing hurried footsteps going away from her door. No doubt yelling at the nearest guard to take the post at Heda’s chambers as they rush past. Sitting the toddler on her knee by the fireplace in the bathroom, she rubs the lotion on each foot and every finger. They have a long discussion as she rubs about how naughty of a choice that was. How big of a mess it made and how many people had to stop and help clean it. That the toddler was not allowed near Heda’s face coal. And if Lexa ever caught her near it, she would be getting a big spanking. At that announcement the preschooler jumps up and covers her butt cheeks with her little hands to shield herself just in case. Eye wide as she looks over to Heda in worry. “I’s sorries Mama Heda. No’s spankin’s, I sorries!” the little one reiterates adamantly until the tanned face can’t hold her laughter in any longer. Those little hands have been clutching those little butt cheeks so tight as though they might fall off. The tiny girl smiles in relief when she sees Lexa laugh. Swooping the tiny thing up in her arms she pinches her tiny hienie. “But this little tushie is so cute though!” She coos as she tickles and pinches unabashedly as the little one giggles and squeals in laughter. Giving her a break to breathe before the little one pees on her. Tiny arms swing around Lexa’s neck as she snuggles into her. “I’s knowed Mama Heda. I’s haz coots tishees!” The little one nods into her chest. Smirking down at her she chuckles and pinches a little cheek again. “Oh you do huh?” She jokes tickling the little one again with fervor until squeals of laughter can be heard echoing off the walls. Carrying her over to the large bed as she pinches and tickles some more. Until her door is opened by Nann carrying their dinner. Not trusting those two alone for too long anymore. “What is all this giggling I heard all the way down the hall?” The elder grins as she puts the trays on the table. The blonde is jumping on the bed with delight when she sees the komfoni. Throwing her hands up she announces, “I’s haz a coots tishees Nannas!” Bending over to show her for emphasis. The elder grins and moves a little closer to them, “hmm…. You do huh?” Walking to the bed she squints and examines like she is deep in thought, “… let me see then.” Swinging the girl up and swatting the little bottom the elder tickles and pinches the little one some more. As the tiny thing wiggles and shrieks in laughter. By the time they are done everyone is laughing so hard they are almost crying. Clarke is red faced and grinning from ear to ear. Hair wild from all the trashing, sticking up in every which way. Seeming to dry in the most fanatical way. Crawling over to her safe place, Lexa picks up the naked little imp into her arms. Holding the little head to her beating heart as she walks to the table. In all the excitement of the day the toddler ended up falling asleep at the table. A piece of bread still hanging out of her mouth as if she fell asleep mid chew. Said roll is still clutched in her hand as she snores softly. Face smeared in the stew that Nann was now glad she stirred the night time medicine into. Figuring the girl had enough chocolate for the day with all the spoiling down in the kitchen. So the two other women eat the rest of their meal peacefully. As they finally finish and go to move the poor thing, they can’t help but both quietly chuckle. The blonde hair looks like she got struck by lightning with how it sticks up passionately. Face tinted red with the tomato-based stew broth the child was eating. Nann is still chuckling while wiping the tiny face with a wet washcloth. Not even going to try and battle that mess of a hair tonight. Lexa gathers the diaper and her pajamas as the Komfoni cleans the child up. Gingerly the tan arms carries her over to the rug to ready her for bed. Impressed with how much easier this process seems to be when the toddler is asleep. Swaying over to her crib she lays her down and tucks her in with her blankey and that fur. Slipping that monkey under her arm as she watches with a grin. The little arm instantly clutches the stuffed animal and plops her thumb into her mouth. She pulls up the edge of the blankey seeing those three fingers sleepily searching. Allowing it to be held as she hears a satisfied snore from the little tyke. Winding the music box and lighting the night light before kissing the little girl and walking back to her chair. Quietly opening her book to begin reading again.

The next time Nann looks up Lexa is asleep, head hanging limply on her chest. Book still wide-open finger pointed at the sentence she was reading. Smiling, she walks to Heda’s closet and finds a button-down sleep shirt. Knowing the emotional toll the day had on her girl probably drained her almost as much as her lack of sleep did. Humming in approval at the cleaning job that was done in their absence. Laying it at the foot of the large bed she turns down the furs before walking to her yongon. Gently marking the place she was reading before setting it down on the end table. The elder swings Lexa’s arm over her shoulders and hauls her up. Green sleepy eyes pop open and look to her in question. “See this is what happens when you don’t sleep at night yongon,” Nann says sweetly as she sits her girl in her bed. The old woman laughs as the brunette just falls back and nods having no clue what her komfoni just said. Unlacing each boot one by one the elder pulls them off. The leggings are next and then her shirt and breast band. Unbuttoning the night shirt she works it on one arm and then the next. Then gently fastens the buttons one at a time down the garment. Smirking she swings the girl’s legs up on the bed and moves her to a pillow. Covering her up one by one with the furs and gently tucks her in. Kissing her forehead before going around the room and blowing out all the candles. Sneaking a peek at a little faintly grey-haired blonde snoring away in her crib. She winds the music box and changes out the candle on the night light before gathering a couple books and heading to her own little room in Heda’s quarters.


	18. Haken Sintaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted to do some actual formatting with the dialogue so it won't be so confusing. Well hopefully... If you hate it or have any suggestions let me know. The only writing I did before I wrote this was higher level academic writing. Mainly being research papers. Specifically in APA format with grad school and all that fun stuff. I think the last time I wrote a, 'he said/she said' story was like in middle school. So thank you for bearing with me as I tried to figure this out and such. I need to go back and format the other chapters as well. I will be doing that gradually, so hang tight on that. Let me know what ya think. More to come soon! =)

Nann rises long before anyone else in the tower. Just like she always liked to do. After yesterday when she finally got a day off of sorts of all her various duties. The woman could not wait to dive right back in. Especially with all the emotional discoveries of yesterday. Quietly she rises and gets ready for the day. Noiselessly she opens her door in Heda’s bathroom and shuts it just as softly. Moving with muted footsteps she checks in on her girls. Finding Heda still soundly sleeping, she tucks her in under the furs a little more. The little toddler is sleeping with her rump in the air, which makes her smile. Pulling up the blankey and fox fur snuggly to keep the little one warm. She replaces the candle and winds the music box before feeding more wood in the fire. Afterward, she progresses to the back stairwell towards the kitchens. The elder quickly stops to check all the little goufa’s in the orphanage. Grinning when she finds all the natblida and yongon’s asleep together in the fort. Older ones up in the net with Rinta and the youngers on the mattresses with Fei and Amma. Continuing downstairs she greets all her ladies one by one when she enters. They all merrily sing and chatter away together as they cook. Kneading and making fresh bread. Collecting eggs from the hens they had moved inside for the winter season. In the corner, another is making batches of porridge from mixed grains, milk and boiled water. Fruit is being sliced and put into bowls to deliver on breakfast trays. Nann instructs them to make a giant serving of scrambled eggs, toast and fresh fruit for the orphans and natblida to eat. It takes a whole army of ladies to help her deliver it all upstairs. One tray holding just empty plates, silverware and cups. Three different trays, one holding a huge bowl of eggs, the second a huge bowl of mixed fruit, and the third a whole mound of buttered toast. The last lady is holding two jugs of orange juice as they travel upstairs. Each maiden with silent footsteps, long since learned how to enter and exit a room without being noticed. They can’t help the smile that works on their face when they enter though. Seeing the natblida all piled together asleep like a big hoard of puppies up in the net, with Rinta in the middle. The littles are all sprawled out over Fei and Amma, feet and hands outstretched over each other. Since the news broke in the tower of what occurred with Titus there was already a waiting list of volunteers willing to help out Rinta, Amma and Fei until the houla subsided. It seemed the entire tower had adopted each and every one of these kids as their own. Amma was in charge of it all, scrutinizing each person meticulously to ensure they were placed where they would be most helpful.

When she gets back down to the kitchens with her fellow maidens, she finds Heda’s trays all ready to go for her. Smiling, she kisses each one in thanks before picking it up to deliver it. Her junior maidens insist she takes the elevator this time. So she obliges and rides up smoothly as she balances hers, Heda’s and the blonde’s breakfast. Evenly distributed on two trays. Allowing the guards to open the doors for her. Nodding in approval at their quiet completion of the task. Setting each tray down on the table softly. A practiced hand lifts a lid and retrieves the tea pot. Pouring the caffeinated beverage out evenly into two different mugs. One for her and one for Heda as she walks to set one on the end table. Lowering one she wafts it in front of Lexa’s nose and the reaction is instant. Deeping inhaling, those green eyes sleepily pop open and she scoots back to grab the beloved liquid. Smirking Nann sits on the end of the bed and sips her own tea. It takes half a mug before a confused look crosses her yongon’s face.

Looking down long fingers pick at the night shirt and looking around the room. “How did I?” Lexa sleepily mutters out loud until green eyes land on Nann.

“You fell asleep in your chair last night about 20 minutes after you put that one to bed,” Nodding to Clarke.

The brunette looks mystified as she sips her tea, “well that explains why I feel so rested so early in the morning.”

Nann chuckles and nods, “figured you would want to talk with your gona’s after last night.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and signals her approval, “I did actually. Thank you.” When the brunette mentions wanting to check in on all the goufas, Nann informs her of the discovery she found that morning. Describing the cute sight in full detail for Heda. Getting a quiet shaking laugh out of the brunette as a result. Lexa quickly gets ready, throwing on some training clothes and tying her hair back quickly. Right as Nann picks up Clarke, both women can’t help but laugh at the incredible bed head the blonde is now sporting.

“What on earth are we going to do with that!?” Lexa chuckles to her Komfoni.

“Oh don’t worry dear I will wet it down when she is asleep. This is nothing compared to what yours used to be like,” She winks to the brunette who rolls her eyes before leaving the room. Taking off the little pajamas Nann hums touching the noticeably warm skin. Quickly changing the little thing the elder affirms the child is definitely running a fever. Laying her down on top of the furs and blankets in her crib. She moves towards the bathroom and locates the basket of first aid items Nyko sent when the girl first came. Grateful to find the fever reduction herb and a spare bottle in it as well. Quickly walking to the back entrance of Heda’s quarters she talks to the guard. “Would you please run this bottle down to Frela down in the kitchens, for me young man. Tell her to make a little one’s fever medicine bottle. She will know what that means.”

The guard nods and at once sprints down with the empty bottle to the kitchens to do as he is asked. Informing the other guard to knock on the back door when he has returned. Nann turns to warm some water in a bowl to wet the girl’s hair down. Pouring in some hair oils to help loosen the tangles. The elder gathers a brush before she wraps the child in a towel. Smoothly laying the girl flat on her lap she rests the little head in the bowl of warm water. Wringing out the excess water, she leans the child up against her chest and rubs the towel through the blonde hair to gather any excess water. Picking up the brush she begins to work out the tangles and knots gingerly. Finding it much easier to work through. She sways back to the bed and lays the child back down. Hoping the wet hair might help with the fever as well. She sits by the blonde and waits for the special bottle she requested for the fever medicine. They often got these requests from the orphanage due to how bitter tasting the medicine is. Unable to brew it in a simple tea like you would for an adult. The ladies in the kitchen learned to heat up a little bit of milk mixed with some juice to mask its flavor. Nann decides to wait and see how the little one responds to the medicine before alerting Lexa. Knowing how important Heda’s presence was to her gonas after yesterday.

Meanwhile the brunette has just finished peeking in the orphanage. Smiling at the sight as she continues down to the gona training gym that is commonly used during the winter.

Entering she hears the usual, “Heda.” In greeting, as she passes each warrior who stops sparing to bow to her.

Heda runs them through a couple of their usual warm ups. She oversees a couple sparring matches and even participates in a few herself. Then moves to the front of the room and signals to address the group. Her warriors stop and take a knee in front of her to listen. “Gona’s, you have all done well today. You honor your Heda with your strength and determination.” The commander declares as she addresses the crowd of warriors. “Before we end our training session for the morning. I wanted to address the events that unfolded yesterday.” Taking a deep breath she continues. “It is true what you have heard. Titus deceived us all and has been convicted of treason, murder of Heda Andrea, and vile abuses of the Natbilda. At winter’s thaw, he will undergo his sentence of death by a thousand cuts at the Polis square.” A couple gasps and roars of anger can be heard erupting. Lexa cannot blame them in their reactions in the slightest. So she allows the emotions to flow. Simply waiting until it quiets down to continue. “Once it is safe enough to send riders out to all the clans, we will notify them of the flame keeper’s treachery. So they clans may gather in unison to execute our last flame keeper, once and for all.” Honestly, Heda was expecting gasps to erupt at her announcement. All she sees though are grins and nods of approval which help motivate her as she continues. “I know most of you must feel frustrated and angry that Titus fooled so many of us, right under our own noses for so long. Just as I am. I also understand that many of you may also be left with an aching feeling of wanting to aid these children in some way. And while the orphanage can only hold so many people within it. I thought we together acting as one unit could help provide another sort of aid. One of which we could use to surprise all of those little ones that have been affected by this.” Heda pauses as she looks around at her warriors.

A man in the back asks politely, “how Heda? Some of us are not that great with children.” Seeing others nod and doubtful looks begin to spread.

“By building a much larger, more stable version of the blanket fort several of you built in the orphanage yesterday. On an entire floor of my tower.” Eyes get bigger and mouths drop open as Heda continues. “I believe in the old world, they called them playgrounds. They were structures designed just for children to play together in. Ours of course, will be indoors allowing the little one’s a place to play when the weather is less than ideal to go outside.” Observing grins begin to spread on her warrior’s faces, Lexa gains more enthusiasm for her plan. “With so many empty rooms I am sure we can find an empty floor we can use for this task. And with what I saw some my gona’s make yesterday out of just a few blankets and rope. I have no doubt we have more than enough supplies right here in this tower.” Cheers and excitement can be felt around the room and Heda is grateful she trusted her gut with this plan. “There are more than enough references of old world playgrounds, tree houses and forts down in the archives vault you can use as references. Of course if you do not wish to participate, I will not force you to. This is strictly a volunteer project to help give these kids a safe place where they can just be kids again while they work towards healing from this ordeal. You are free to leave if you do not wish to involve yourself with this project.” She waits a bit but is surprised to see that no one leaves the room like she expected at least a few to. All of her warriors wish to stay and help with this task. Lexa can help the proud smile that encroaches her face as a result. “Well, alright then.” She smirks hearing a couple chuckles. “Since this will be a sort of surprise gift given by all of you as a unit. I figured it would only be right that all of you also lead, design and create it as a unit. This of course, does not mean that I will not be available if you have questions or need guidance along the way. My door will always be open in that regard. Of course, I will also need to be updated every step of the way so I can approve everything.” She instructs seeing nods and hearing “Sha, Heda” across the room. “I expect all of your normal duties to still be completed. But any free time you have you are free to devote as much time to this as you desire to this. Which is why I am ending training a bit early today. To allow all of you time to discuss together your plans. You know where I will be if you need me, and I will be looking forward to an update on what you all come up with.” The commander gives a final nod as everyone begins to stand again. “Oh and if any of you ruins our surprise. I will have you cleaning Titus’ jail cell for a week.” Hoots of laughter along with several, “Sha, Heda” resound around the room as she proceeds out the door.

Lexa is surprised to see a guard waiting for her outside, “Heda, Nann requested I fetch you after you addressed your gona’s.”

Immediately she feels her heart jump to her throat, “you should have come in! Is everything okay?” She urges as they race up the stairs together.

“I had just arrived, Heda. You came out before I could enter.” She nods in understanding as she races to her quarters at full tilt. Finding Nann snuggling Clarke in only a diaper she rushes over.

“It is just a fever child, breathe. I have already given her some medicine and that seemed to do the job. But I started noticing this.” The elder points to the beginning of a rash on the back of the child’s neck. Already starting to slowly crawl downward towards the little one’s back.

Lexa eyes widen in recognition and she looks up at the older woman knowingly. “That can’t be what I think it is right? She is much too old to get that. Well she was… that still counts right?” She rambles as she thinks worriedly.

“I am guessing skaikru must never had been exposed to pox before.” The elder speculates to her yongon.

Hearing this causes the brunette’s face to fall. Suddenly heavy with guilt and worry. “I never considered that. Why did I not consider that? We should have kept her here where she was safe. I never should have taken her to go play with anyone else.” The brunette chastises herself.

Compassionately Nann raises a wrinkled hand to rest on her yongons’ tanned cheek. “This is not something you could have anticipated. Neither you nor I could have ever prevented or foreseen this from happening, child. She would have just gotten it when she finishes the Opeka Rattop with you anyway. At least now she is able to catch it when she is so young. Pox are fairly mild in little goufas.” The elder soothes and waits for her yongon to calm down. Finally, receiving a nod after a tanned hand rests on the little one’s back. “Now, I have your bath ready. Your breakfast is set out beside the tub for you and your clothes are warming by the fire. When you finish, I will run down to Amma and bring back any medicine she thinks will be necessary.” The komfoni patiently instructs.

Lexa signs and nods again solemnly as she quietly opens and shuts the bathroom door behind her. She can’t help but smile at the display. Nann used to do this for her when she was a child or if she had a hard day. Laying out her meal right beside the tub for her. Quickly she strips and sinks into the water. Originally, she was planning to take Clarke back down to play with her friends today. “This houla better last until this child gets better,” She grumbles munching on a piece of toast. There is no extra soaking in the tub this morning. Lexa just cleans herself and eats before jumping out. Briefly drying herself and her hair off by the fire. Then steadily brushes out any residual tangles her curls might have acquired. Holding up the first item of clothing her komfoni laid out for her produces a smile. Finding a button-down tunic and soft comfortable leggings without a bra band. She doesn’t even button it as she walks back out of the bathroom and holds her arms out.

Chuckling quietly Nann obliges and lets her snuggle the little one skin on skin. Lexa sits at her chair as Nann drapes the blankey over them. Bringing her a fresh cup of tea and laying her book on the end table. Feeding the fire with a few more logs. The elder brings over the music box and makes sure it is wound. Then does the same for the night light before replacing the candle. Hoping these will help comfort the little one a bit more today. She walks to her quarters and grabs a bag. Striding to the little one’s room she pulls out some of the picture books the toddler had already read before returning to Heda. “I will stop by the archives vault and see if I can find anything new for the little one too.” Nann winks, kissing Lexa’s cheek and turning to go. Walking out of the throne room, the elder is pleased at whom she finds. “Oh good, Fei you are on duty. It looks like the yongon might have the start of pox. I am going to go visit your houmon now and see what she suggests.” Immediately both of the guards’ faces fall at the news. “I also would like to try and run by the archives vault depending on what your houmon says of course. I have a feeling we are gunna need something to help pacify that little blonde in there when she finds out she won’t be able to play on that fort for a week.” Nann winks at them.

“I will keep an ear out for Heda and check in on them until you return,” Fei promises her then turns to Oxyte to see if they can think of something that might help cheer the preschooler up.

Amma gives the elder a hug when she enters the orphanage. Hastily she describes the little one’s symptoms as Amma escorts Nann to a back room. Opening a cabinet holding various jars and bottles filled with herbs, leaves and other assorted plants. The younger woman pulls out a mortar and pestle while asking questions to the elder. Making a salve right there in front of Nann based on what she has told her. As they continue talking Amma opens jars, adds a bit of various herbs and leaves before finally scraping it into a container. Confirming the komfoni’s suspicions of it being pox simply from the description of the rash. Amma also sends her back with a tea the child needs to take three times a day. Informing her that the herb should be sweet enough to make a tea but can also be mixed with milk. Amma warns the elder that the child’s dreams might be worse with her fever. Instructing them to go ahead and give the child the full nap-time sedative until it has subsided. The woman hugs Nann and tells her she will bring more up herself when the kids go down for a nap. Needing to grab a few supplies from the kitchens first. When the old woman tries to talk her out of it, she only receives a grin from Amma. “Are you kidding with the natblida here, it is like having 20 extra hands to help out.”

Nann makes sure to visit all the little ones and the natblida afterwards. Letting them know the little one has come down with pox and Heda sent her love. That they were welcome to come visit her if they need to chat or visit as long as Amma confirms they have had it already. A few of the older girls agree they will make sure to visit as well as Aiden. She is told they have all decided to stay in the orphanage while things get figured out. Finding that they felt like part of a family here and felt safe. Admitting they all actually slept last night for the first time in a long while. Though they also mention letting Amma give them a sleeping aid probably helped. The woman noticing the dark circles under some of the kid’s eyes. After upping the guards around the orphanage and letting the natblida pick who they wanted to stand post. That simple act of control she found to be quite healing for most trauma and this proved true in this regard as well. Nann informs them with a chuckle that both she and Heda also checked in on them while they were sleeping. Making the natblida smile thinking of Heda and Nann sneaking down in here to check on them. After saying goodbyes the elder heads down to the archives vault for the little blonde and her yongon as well. Books were the one thing that comforted Lexa as a child when she was sick. Nann wasn’t sure if it would help with the blonde but it was worth a shot. She puts back some of the picture books from the girl’s room so other little one’s can read them. Searching along the shelves she finds several picture books that she thinks the toddler might like as well as some for Heda. Hoping the brunette would put down those sacred texts for a bit. The komfoni could tell it was beginning to stress Lexa out. She swore that child was like a feisripa (tiger) with a new book. Always diving head first devotedly until she figured out every last part that it had to offer her. Only then would she put it down to read another. With any luck the blonde would help her with this as well. Making her way back to the top floor she finds Fei and Oxyte whispering excitedly to each other. When they spot her, they quickly stop and act as if they were not discussing anything.

Eyeing them suspiciously she glares until one of them finally speaks. “We were wanting to do something for Heda’s yongon since she is sick and can’t come play. But we are not sure if Heda will approve of it or not.” Oxyte explains with a shrug.

“Why wouldn’t she approve of that?” The elder asks, confused.

“Well we were thinking of building a fort of her own to play with. And since her rooms are all full in Heda’s quarters we thought of making one in the floor above so she could climb up. Like she can in our fort, but in order to do that…” Fei explains trailing off at the end while playing with his hands.

“You would have to know the secret room location. I see your issue. Let me see what I can do boys.” Nann winks to them, getting two big smiles in the process.

When she reaches Heda’s chambers the little one is still sleeping. “She is usually up by now, Komfoni,” Lexa worriedly voices to her.

“Just her little body’s’ way of fighting off the pox my dear,” the elder hums back. “She might sleep most of the first couple of days like you did.” Nann pulls out all the books and puts them out by the end table. Relaying to Heda what Amma said about the illness. Showing her each medicine she was sent back with. The Komfoni goes ahead and begins to make the girls first tea of the day per Amma’s suggestion. Heating the hot water and dissolving the leaves before handing it to Heda. “Did Fei come visit you while I was out at all?” Nann hums to her sitting in her chair.

“Mmmmhmmm and changed a nasty diaper for me as well.” Lexa notifies her with a smirk. As the little one drinks the bottle they chat back and forth. Catching up now that they are both sitting down with all the drama for the moment subsided. The brunette informs Nann of the project she has her gona’s doing. Who agrees that is a fantastic idea and she knew a few of her fellow maidens she thinks might like to help.

“Oh that reminds me the boys are outside brainstorming of what they can do to cheer up the little one after she figures out, she can’t go play until she’s better,” the elder grins over at her.

“Those two just can’t resist, can they?” Lexa grins back to her komfoni who nods with a chuckle. “They can’t go searching too far for supplies though. I don’t want them figuring out the surprise before my gona’s finish it, on account of my yongon. I threatened my warriors, told them I would make them clean Titus’ cell if they ruined our secret,” Nann can’t help the laugh that escapes out of her mouth as green eyes glare at her.

“Then just go help them child. That way you can interfere if they are about to run into someone or something that will tip them off.” The elder shrugs at her like it was obvious. It is quiet for a couple minutes as Heda bites her lip and thinks it through.

“I actually was thinking of making her a treehouse to be honest since she loves that book so much,” the brunette finally hums.

“Well there is an abandoned floor above us before you reach the rooftop Heda,” Nann winks to her as Lexa sighs.

“You just want toddler snuggles,” Lexa smirks at her accusingly.

“There would be worse things Heda,” the elder grins back at her, holding her arms out.

Lexa pushes off the chair and hands her the blonde. Walking to her closet she strips off the button up and straps a breast band on her chest. Working on a tight long sleeve shirt before pulling on her boots. Kissing Nann on the forehead and the blonde on the cheek. “Promise you will come get me the moment she is about to wake.” Lexa questions, pointing a finger at the Komfoni who laughs and agrees she will. Quietly leaving the room she finds Fei and Oxyte at their post. “Come on gona’s I have an idea,” She instructs walking right past them as they both grin and high five each other.

Instructing the next warriors they pass to go take their posts. Both warriors follow Heda to the back stairwell and begin to walk up behind her. Trudging up four levels of stairs before they come to a solid metal door. Locked tight to prevent anyone from entering. Most walked right past to the roof to tend to flame. This floor was long ago decided to be purposely uninhabited. Not wanting anyone to reside above Heda. Lexa walks up to the door and tries the handle. She knows it is locked, but it was worth a try. Carefully she peers around the edges, the wall around the door and the ceiling carefully.

Fei walks up to try the door, “you have a key, Heda?” He asks hopefully.

Lexa shakes her head still looking up at the ceiling. Trying to remember the secret to getting in that was passed down when she ascended. Closing her eyes and resting her hands on her temples she thinks back. Allowing the past Hedas to come to her contemplates intently. After several silent moments Lexa stands up straight and nods. Finally opening her eyes she turns to Fei and Oxyte. “Wait for me one floor down until I call for you,” Heda instructs resolutely.

Both men nod and immediately obey without question. Trekking down until they arrive one level below Heda.

Lexa moves as soon as they are out of sight. Climbing up a couple of stairs and glancing at a tile in the ceiling. Mimicking what she just saw her Aunt doing when she addressed the former Hedas. The agile brunette climbs up the railing and balances on it expertly. Jumping over and up forcefully she grabs the pipe just before the hidden passageway. With one hand she reaches up and slides the tile out of the way hiding the hidden passageway. Both hands back on the pipe she swings back and forth gaining momentum. When she finally has enough, she bows her back and slides her feet up to the hole. Feeling her feet hit hard ground she uses the pipe to slide herself further in. Lexa carefully replaces the tile making sure it is not off or angled in any way to reveal its secret. Sliding in what used to be an old Air Conditioning vent the slender brunette turns and crawls the other direction. ‘No wonder we are all young,’ Lexa smirks to herself in thought. Having no idea how someone like Fei would be able to turn himself in this tunnel. Crawling until she sees the fork in the tunnel and looks to her left. Seeing the tile placement and pipes are exactly the same as in her memory with her Aunt. Carefully pulling up the loose tile she lays it flat near the hold where she can reach it. Poking her head down she finds the pipe she needs and loops her feet into it. Sliding all the way until she is able fully remove herself from the chamber and replace the tile behind her. Letting herself fall and hang from her knees on the pipe. Lexa stretches her neck out a couple times and expertly flips over landing on her feet. Before she opens the door, she wants to mark the hidden room somehow for herself. Carefully walking through the decapitated room to where she suspects where the hidden room is. Lexa thinks there should be more than enough space to work. Bending over she picks up a small nail and puts it in her pocket. Not wanting anyone to step on it. Heading back to the door to let the boys in the brunette finds a section of the floor had caved in. Getting an idea Heda adeptly slides into it. Climbs underneath the floor to where she suspects the room might be. She lays her ear flat and listens carefully. Hearing nothing she pulls the small nail from her pocket. Picking a hand sized piece of concrete the tanned fingers hammers the small nail into the corner of the suspected room. Knowing such a small hole would be unnoticed the most here. When she feels it give on the other side she stops and yanks it back up to her. Peering down in the tiny hole to see what she finds. Seeing the easels in the art room she smiles triumphantly to herself. Wanting to avoid the painted ceiling Clarke worked so hard on. The blonde would kill her when she re-aged if she found out Lexa nailed a hole through her painting. Of all people, that infuriating girl would notice and go ballistic. At least in this room the ceiling was unpainted and stark white. Less noticeable to see flaws in than the one that was studied endlessly while painting its surface. She looks around and decides she could easily make a hidden door here for the girl to get up. Maybe enclose it to a tunnel for her to crawl through, Lexa thinks excitedly as she crawls back. Then smiles when she thinks of the net tunnels in the orphanage. ‘Those will work great,’ the brunette smirks to herself. Climbing out she dusts herself off as best she can. Quickly striding to the door and unlocking it to swing open for her gona’s to enter. Hearing footsteps climb up rapidly in response.

“Woah….” Oxyte exhales catching sight of the room. Swiping his finger along the dust coating every surface of the room. Finding a couple of rags he beats the dust out of them. Keeping one for himself and handing one to Fei as well as to Heda. Quickly they begin to get to work dusting and cleaning up around them. Every once and while they find something useful and stack it up along the wall by the door to use later. While they dig through the mess left behind around them Lexa explains her idea to both the men about making a sort of treehouse for the little girl. Fei holds up a fishing net with a wide grin. The brunette nods eagerly for him to put it in their pile. Gradually they accumulate quite a bit of supplies bouncing various ideas of what to put in it as they go.

“Hey, I think I found paint,” Oxyte calls out to them from the other side of the room.

“Really what color?” Lexa hums looking at a fake tree wondering what on earth its original purpose was. 

Carefully prying the lids open with the knife at his waist he glances in each paint can. “Yellow and blue. And still wet it seems.” He hums sticking a finger in. Studying the consistency as he rubs it between his fingers.

“Oh we can make green with that!” Lexa calls over in approval. Tilting her head at the tree she spies the fake leaves and grins widely. Walking it over to the corner she is stacking up supplies.

An hour later they have accumulated quite a pile of supplies around them. Letting both Fei and Oxyte decide where the placement of the room should be. Not wanting them to think she is leading them towards the hidden room at all. They pick a large room with high ceilings. They are about to nix it when they find a hole in the floor in the corner of the room.

“Actually, I can use that to connect the child’s room to up here,” Heda assures quickly as both men excitedly begin to pull their supplies over. Fei had pried off wooden boards from broken pieces of furniture for them to use. They both get to work making a collage of sorts on the walls with the wooden boards. Hammering them in with the large sum of nails they find everywhere. Deciding if they have enough, they will layer it on the floor as well. Lexa helps them plan and pull things over for another hour.

“Okay, I will be in charge of connecting this to her room, once you finish everything. So don’t worry about any of that. Just work on finishing everything up here like we’ve planned and such. Sound good?” Lexa instructs them. Making sure to explain to come get her if they need anything while she is checking on the yongon and Nann. Both men nod eagerly to her in agreement turning back to get to work. “Perfect! I will bring lunch up later when it arrives. Or perhaps Nann, if she can’t wait to see it that long.” Heda smirks over her shoulder hearing Fei and Oxyte snort in laughter behind her.

Smirking, the brunette heads back down the back stairwell. Stopping in her closet she strips off her dusty shirt and hangs it up to put on later if she decides to go back to work on it. Then pulls on her button up shirt from earlier. Finding Nann rocking Clarke in the chair. Sitting on the fireplace she kicks off her boots and unwinds her breast band. Explaining to the komfoni everything they have been up to and all they have planned out so far.

Gently experienced hands lay the sleeping blonde in Heda’s arms as they trade places. The elder lays her boots by the door and folds the band. Placing it back on the fireplace for her. “I am going to go fetch our lunch and mix up a bottle for the little one. I don’t want her to lose any of those pounds we worked so hard to get back on her.” Nann winks to Lexa who grins and nods. Picking up the little one’s untouched breakfast tray she heads down to the kitchens.

Lexa just gently rocks back and forth in her chair gazing down at Clarke. The stack of books Nann got catches her eye beside her on the end table. Quietly she begins to look through them. She recognized a few of them and smiled. Then there were others she wasn’t familiar with. The elder even seemed to find a picture book on being sick. Which Lexa was hopeful might help once the girl actually wakes. As she picks out a thicker book, there is a quiet knock at the door. Seeing Fei poke his head in, she signals him to enter.

“Do you happen to have that book you were talking about earlier?” He softly asks her.

Smiling she nods and slowly gets up with the toddler in hand. Swaying to the shelf and pulls out ‘The Swiss Family Robinson.’ “This is why she is now obsessed with treehouses,” Lexa smiles handing it to him.

The guard skims through the pages and stops when he finds a picture. “Oh cool they have a net floor too. No wonder she thought it was a treehouse.” He grinned, still glancing at pictures. Several pages later her peers up, “could I perhaps take this up for reference while we work. I will make sure it doesn’t get dirty or anything.” Looking back down at the book to skim for more pictures among the chapters. “If not, I can just come back down here and steal a glance every now and then.” The warrior mentions not wanting to be a bother.

Lexa tilts her head in thought, “I don’t see why not. If we have a treehouse book emergency I will run up and grab it from one of you.” Lexa smirks at him as she goes back to rock the little one. Freezing mid stride as she feels the tiny stomach clinch. Spinning around she stares worriedly at Fei, “that tea Amma gave us for the pox doesn’t happen to cause stomach issues does it?”

A huge grin washes over his face as he approaches. “No but we have found it to be pretty common in the first couple of days of pox. The tea actually helps to alleviate some of it along with some of the other early discomforts,” Fei quietly chuckles holding his hands out so he can go change her in the bathroom. Heda talks with him quietly behind the bathroom door. Something the guard finds quite amusing to say the least. He assures her that eventually the tea is able to help this subside after a few doses. So she doesn’t need to worry too much about this later. As Fei changes her, he notices just how quick the rash seems to be moving since earlier that morning. It was already crawling onto her stomach and beginning down her limbs. After cleaning her, he slathers on some diaper cream to the poor little one’s sick bottom. Then gets a clean diaper on her snugly. Carrying her in his arms he asks quietly if Heda would like for him to rub some of the salve on her as well. Sitting by the fire he holds the little one as his practiced hands smear it all over her skin. “Amma will more than likely bring you lotion to use too. That stuff is amazing. We give the little ones with pox a bath filled with her herbs every night they have the rash. Then slather the lotion on them right after. It is incredible to see what the combination does so quickly.” Heda hums in appreciation and mentions Amma did tell her she would run more supplies up at the kid’s naptime. He laughs quietly knowing his partner would not be able to resist checking in on a sick child and their parent.

“What is the difference between the lotion and the salve?” Lexa asks curiously to him.

He grins and hands her gently back to Heda. “Amma would know for certain. But I believe the salve helps with the itching and prickly pain as the rash progresses and gets worse. The lotion is really good at soothing it, especially when the skin gets dry and begins to peel at the end stages of it.” She nods as he gently hands her back. Sweeping the blond hair out of the way so the guard can apply some of the salve to her poor back. Once he is satisfied the girl’s spots are covered, he moves to clean up in the bathroom. Washing his hands of the slave as he cleans. Cleaning off the messy diaper in the sink before wringing it out and laying it in the laundry bin. “When Nann returns tell her to work her magic in that room before you enter it again Heda,” He smirks at her as she blanches and nods fervently. Fei returns to the book to retrieve it. Then nods in thanks before leaving the room with it tucked into his arm. As he is departing another warrior approaches Heda’s door. Recognizing each other they nod when they pass each other.

When her personal guard knocks and states a warrior is requesting audience with her. She almost sends him away not being able to put the girl down. But she has a feeling it is for the playground and doesn’t want to turn them away. So she quickly instructs the guard to find out if the warrior has had the pox before allowing them to come in. She already knew her personal guards had. She quickly asked them in passing just to be sure. Understanding the guard nods and goes to inquire to the warrior. Several moments later one of the warriors she recognizes, having several young goufa’s himself enters her chambers. “I am sorry for the improper meeting place, my gona.” Lexa quietly hums nodding to the fireplace for him to sit.

Getting closer he hums recognizing the rash at once and the salve still patched on her skin. “No wonder you are keeping this one up here away from the others. Pox spread too fast to risk it.” The warrior states assuming it is just an orphan that Fei dropped off. “It is very kind of you to offer to care for this one yourself Heda.” The guard continues as she smiles at his incorrect assumption. Not wanting to waste a good opportunity to hide the girl’s real identity she just continues to smile and nod. “We were wondering Heda, if we could remove the books from the archives vault for references. There are a couple of warriors who would like to hand copy some of the pictures as we brainstorm.”

Lexa nods in understanding to his predicament, as she rocks the young one. “I believe that should be fine as long as they promise to be careful with them. I know they are rather old and rare to say the least. So without a doubt, any additional copies would be quite valuable for this project.” Lexa thinks out loud as she contemplates the situation. Slowly standing and swaying to her desk she takes one of her insignia parchments and begins to pin a note before signing it. She waves it in the air to let it dry before she folds it with one hand multiple times. Seizing a nearby candle she pours some wax on the parchment fold before stamping her insignia on the wax. Waving it in the air to let it dry she addresses the gona. “If the archive staff give you any trouble just hand them this. It lets them know they are for me. The gona’s can come up and copy them in the throne room if it comes down to it. Just ensure everyone has the pox first.” She instructs as the man nods in agreement with a smile.

“Heda, you are a natural if I have ever seen one. That took my houmon years to figure out how to do without waking the child or dropping something on them.” The warrior quietly chuckles as Heda smiles.

“Well Amma has given her quite a bit of medicine already which I am certain helped. I’m fairly certain the tower could collapse around her and she would still remain sleeping at this point.” She jokes looking down at the little one. The warrior grins and nods before he stands and leaves to go. Politely bowing in thanks to her before quietly shutting the door.

~~~

She is allowed half an hour of peace with just her and Clarke before Nann comes back. Setting the trays down softly on the table before coming straight over to check on them. The brunette had felt the toddler’s gradual warmth climbing and was glad Nann returned when she did. Lexa was about to go send someone to fetch her if she took any longer. Laying a hand on the girl’s forehead the two are quietly chatting to one another quickly. Pausing they both glance to the blonde, trying to decipher the whimpered mumbling.

The elder looks up and raises an eyebrow, “what is she saying?”

Lexa shakes her head, “I don’t know yet.”

Nann relays what Amma had said about the fever possibly causing more intense dreams. Informing Lexa she mixed in the entire naptime sedative in her bottle in preparation. Agreeing she does feel warmer the old woman goes to mix in the fever medicine into the bottle.

While the komfoni is shaking the bottle to dissolve the herbs Lexa hears it again. This time she is able to catch it.

“Don’ts maked mes. Don’ts maked mes dos this. I don’ts wanted to dos this. Pwease.” Whimpered over and over again in the tiny child’s voice.

Glancing worriedly over to Nann as the words register. The elder rushes and hands her the bottle. Quickly Lexa sticks the bottle in the toddler’s mouth. Humming a lullaby softly as the child drinks. Pulling the blankey up close to the little one she tucks it in around her. Making sure Paulie is in the crook of the little arm as always. It doesn’t take long for two tired, fever-red eyes to open slowly and blink a couple times. “Hey there sweetheart,” Lexa hums moving the blonde hair out of her face. Seeing tears begin to fall she pulls the bottle out and sits her up. 

“Mama Heda’s I’s no’s feeled good,” the tiny thing croaks painfully through chattering teeth.

“I know baby girl. Your Nanna Komfoni made you something that will help you feel better though,” Lexa soothes as she cradles the little one.

“Nannas?” the little one blearily whines as the elder kneels down so the little blond can see her. 

Rushing over the moment she heard the child had awoken. “I know what you need strikon,” the komfoni hums unbuttoning the brunette’s tunic so the little one can lay against Heda’s bare skin. As Lexa arranges the girl on her chest the elder pulls up the little blankey over them. A little hand pokes out to hold Nann’s weathered hand while she drinks. Tears still leaking out of her eyes, not liking this sick feeling one bit. “How about I read you a story?” the elder hums to her in hopes it helps calm her down a bit. Getting a nod, the old woman gets one of the picture books she got today. Softly reading about a little bear who woke up not feeling right and how her momma took care of her. Before the elder can finish she gets a nudge from Lexa. Clarke had fallen asleep listening to the story while drinking her bottle. The elder smiles and closes the book making sure to wind the music box and get a new candle for the night light. As Lexa remembers the dirty diaper mishap with Fei, she fervently whispers to Nann about it. Requesting her to go make sure the gona cleaned it all up properly. The old woman can’t help but chuckle knowing exactly what Lexa is referring to. Wafting some incense to mask the odor before carting some of the laundry over. She smiles seeing Fei knew to wash it out before dumping it in the bin. The elder meanders back to the little room to gather more of the cloth diapers. Knowing they will be going through quite a bit in the next couple of days. One of her fellow handmaidens told her she would come by a little later to drop off Fei and Oxyte’s lunch trays and gather Heda’s lunch dishes for her. Wanting to come check on them to ensure they didn’t need anything else. The older woman had cared for many with the pox and knew the first couple of days could be trying. Nann finds herself grateful as she sets the laundry bin by the front door. Knowing they will want to keep on top of these diapers while they can. She hoped the tea would begin to kick in soon, allowing the poor girl some relief. While Heda feeds the sick blonde the elder arranges their lunch for them. Moving the books off the end table by Heda she arranges her lunch plate on it instead. So the toddler can continue to snuggle on her Heda’s naked chest while she eats.

When the blonde finishes the bottle Heda sets it on the end table by her lunch. Quietly eating, grateful she didn’t have to put her down. Not after just waking up and feeling so miserable. There was no way Lexa was moving now. Wanting to do just about anything to help the little girl in any way she could. She didn’t even bother wiping the little chocolate covered mouth before feeling her latch on a breast.

Cleaning off the end table with Lexa’s lunch Nann places them all back on the tray. “I got some for you too in here,” Nann winks as she sets the books back down on the end table.

“I have to finish my other ones first Komfoni,” the brunette sighs long fully.

“You know believe it or not Heda. Reading can be used for enjoyment not just for work or study,” the elder teases with a smirk.

She sees her yongon frown as she thinks, “I am Heda now. I am not allowed such things Komfoni.” 

Nann whips around and glares at her skeptically, “says who? The man rotting in your dungeons?” Lexa hesitates for a second before she starts to argue back. The elder knows her too well by now though and reads her like a book. “Mmmhmm, you should know better by now than to be spouting off his nonsense. You are lucky you are snuggling that blonde or I’d pull you over my knee myself for letting that trash come out of your mouth” Nann huffs dramatically waving her hands as green eyes roll when the elder turns around to make her way back to her chair. “I saw that eye roll…” the old woman mutters as the brunette incredulously looks over to her elder. “Now pick up that book at the top, it used to be one of my favorites,” she instructs to her yongon.

“This is a children’s book… and what’s a scorcher?” Lexa mutters annoyed.

“I don’t hear you reading,” Nann hums as she begins to patch up some clothes she picked up from the laundry downstairs. The brunette groans and gives her komfoni a ‘you can’t be serious’ look. “We wouldn’t want anyone walking and seeing Heda reading a frivolous book for her own enjoyment now would we. This way we can say you are simply appeasing your old Komfoni whose eyes are much too old to read any more.” She winks as Lexa shakes her head in disbelief opening the hard-covered book.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive…” Lexa softly begins to read as she rocks the suckling little blonde.

Halfway through the first chapter Nann’s fellow handmaiden Frela, delivering her personal guards’ lunch. The two handmaidens chat for a bit back and forth. Discussing the laundry and the other humming in agreement. Seeing the poor child full of the well-known rash is quite a heartbreaking sight. Letting them both know not to hesitate to let them know if they need anything, no matter the hour. Balancing the trays on the laundry bin she expertly carries down the load with her.

Nann goes to deliver Fei and Oxyte’s lunch. She could hardly wait to see what the two were able to get done by now. Carrying the large tray she expertly walks up the stairs and opens the door. Both guards poke their heads out of the room they are working in and laugh at who they see. Coming over to her to greet her with a huge hug and taking her tray for the woman. “The little one woke up when we gave her the next round of medicine and is refusing to part with her Heda at the moment.” She explains through the hugs. They eat on the floor and eagerly explain what they have been up to. The old woman gets up to peek in the room they mention as the two keep eating. Peeking in the door she finds the ceiling painted with various shades of green and light blue to mimic a tree canopy. One wall has a half-built platform on it with a bunch of wood near it. As well as a long thin metal sheet that Nann is unsure what that is going to be used for. They have clearly been hard at work, it is obvious. Heading back out to the boys Oxyte turns to her.

“What do you think?” The man asks with a grin.

“You two are very creative that is for sure,” the komfoni beams. They talk animatedly all about their ideas. The platform she learns is to be used with the net floor. The sheet of metal is apparently going to be worked into a curved sort of thing the child can slide down on her bottom. They chat back and forth about their plans as the men eat. Nann encourages the guards to keep trusting their hearts on what they know little goufa’s like. She knows the two spent more time than anyone playing with the little one’s downstairs. If anyone were experts on what kids tend to enjoy those two men would be it. “Just think what you would have enjoyed when you were her age,” Nann hummed to them with a wink. A sparkle flashes in Fei’s eyes as Oxyte grins and stands up with a nod. The elder takes the dishes back and tells them she will be back to check up on them later. “If you two need anything we are just downstairs,” she hums over her shoulder.

~~~

Finding Heda with her nose in one of the scrolls she huffs. “What? What else am I supposed to do?” Lexa smirks as she continues looking down at the paper. “I was thinking though…” the brunette hums looking over at Nann. “What if there is a reason, we can’t find anything about the conclave?”

The old woman considers a bit as she meanders to her chair before shrugging back at the yongon, “Like what?”

Heda just shakes her head, “well I don’t know yet. But if there is one thing I have learned reading all these, it’s that everything in here is for a specific purpose. And the conclave is way too important to skip over. So logically it would only make sense if there was some sort of reasoning for that.”

The elder smiles as she starts the sewing back up again, “funny how that came to you after I made you take a break from it.” Lexa groans and shuts the sacred texts and picks up Nann’s book to begin to read out loud again with an eye roll. They are about to begin the fourth chapter when the big oversized man is knocking on the door before knocking it clean over when a similar knock comes to Heda’s door. The brunette freezes and confusingly looks around. Unsure if she just imagined that or if that was real.

Nann rolls her eyes and gets up with a chuckle. Knowing full well how much her yongon was enjoying that book. Her voice went from droning to giving each character a different tone of voice as she kept reading. Eagerly turning pages to hear more and more about it. So it doesn’t shock the elder at all when she comes in with Amma behind her to find Lexa reading it silently to herself. “Hey, no reading ahead,” Nann chastises swatting her arm as she passes to put more logs on the fire. Huffing the brunette marks their page and sets it down with an eye roll.

Amma can’t help but laugh at the two’s antics as she follows behind Nann. Lexa doesn’t even try and cover up. Not at all shy with another woman who she knows has had to do that exact same thing as she is now. The other woman is much too focused on the blonde’s rash at the moment anyway. Carefully peeling away the blanket and humming as she inspects the progress. “Has she been eating at all?” The petite woman asks as she inspects the little legs to see how far it has progressed.

“Only what we can put in a bottle, she hasn’t been up long enough,” Nann replies as she moves to her chair again to sew.

“Mmmmm I was afraid of that. Mine tend to do that same thing as well,” the brown eyes look at Lexa sadly.

“What do you do with yours,” she asks her friend curiously.

“Nurse them,” Amma replies casually as she looks at the palm and fingers carefully.

The green eyes widen and Nann just hums nods, “that is smart, especially with so many young babes coming in and out.”

The brown hair shakes back and forth confused, “wait, Amma you’re still lactating? How? Do the boys still?”

The small woman can’t help but laugh quietly at Heda’s sheer bewilderment. “No, both stopped quite a while ago. But with all the little infants coming in and out. I found it useful so if there was ever a lull, I gave out my milk to others in need. Like sick mothers and the like.” Amma smiles at her before turning to Nann. “I can send you up some milk to give to her if you would like. It helped us a lot with Taeya.”

The elder nods and agrees that would be a huge help. “Actually, see if she will nurse at all. The strikon skipped breakfast,” the old woman hums in realization, sneaking a glance at Lexa. Whose eyes are still wide but is now nodding in agreement. Tanned arms carefully detaches Clarke who whimpers in reply.

Amma quickly but smoothly takes the little blonde and attaches her to her own teat. Nodding when she sees the little one begin to drink happily. Sitting at the fireplace she lets the little one eat while she continues her inspection of the rash. Now able to see the little one’s tummy which is now covered in spots. Instructing Lexa to come sit by her the two put salve on each spot that shows. Unpinning the diaper they find spots beginning there too. “When she starts to wake up a bit don’t be surprised if she refuses to wear clothes,” Amma explains as the brunette is carefully placing salve on the little bottom.

“She doesn’t need to have pox for that,” Nann smirks from her chair with a chuckle. “Getting that one to put clothes on at all is a feat in itself.” The old woman jokes as Lexa nods in agreement.

“There are far less cuter things,” Amma chuckles with a nod understanding that predicament well with her little one’s downstairs. Hearing a little whimper as little hands reach out the petite woman searches around finding the breast band, she looks at Lexa. “Heda did you wear this today?” she hums quietly as the brunette nods in puzzlement to how this is relevant. Experienced hands unwinds it and places it on her chest next to the little one’s nose. “I don’t smell like you,” She explains as the whimpers fade and the little hands clutch the band. Lexa can’t help her jaw from hitting the ground at the woman’s trick. Literally worked so fast, if Heda blinked she would have missed it. Amma smiles at her, “they can sense more than you think Heda. She knew I wasn’t you and was searching for you. Fei and I have to do this quite often depending on which one of us a child bonds to.”

Nann smiles and nods in agreement, “your Nomi had to do that with you Heda. Whatever she wore last would be what you clung to until she returned.” Lexa turns to look at Nann with tear filled eyes as she glances over at her blanket still on her bed from her Komfoni. The elder just smiles and nods, “every last one.”

As Amma smiles at the scene in front of her. With a hand cradling the suckling head, she wraps another around Heda’s shoulders and draws her near. “In case you had any doubt whom she has bonded to,” she whispers as Lexa rests her head on Amma’s shoulder and watches the blonde drink. Between each swallow the toddler sniffs deeply at the band and clutches it tightly.

Watching silently for almost half an hour. Not wanting to stray away too far from the strikon. “Oh… that’s why she likes my bath oils so much,” she whispers in sudden realization as Amma chuckles above her.

“Yes that probably would have worked too but this was closer.” Hearing Nann snort quietly behind them.

“I thought she just liked lavender,” Lexa confessed sheepishly with a shrug.

~~~

“This is what we like to call a milk belly,” Amma chuckles when the blonde finally finishes. Toddler belly in full effect as Lexa smirks and runs her hand over the protruding middle in wonder.

Nann shuffles over and snorts, “I’d say so. We should have weighed her before and after. I think she drank her body weight just now.”

The brunette could care less though as she softly picks up the sleeping girl and sways back to her chair. Hearing a satisfied little burp makes them all chuckle. When Lexa arranges her on her bare skin like she knew the toddler likes a little hand stretches out over her skin happily. A contented sigh falls from the little blonde’s mouth realizing she is home and safe. Pulling the blankey over the little one carefully to keep her warm. “Well at least now I know why. When all else fails. This is the only thing that works,” Lexa grins staring down at the girl. Amma makes sure to explain how to make the bath with the herbs she brought and explain the lotion as well. Answering both women’s questions she promises to stop by one more time tonight to make sure the medicines are setting well. Letting them know that their fever at this stage can get frighteningly high very quickly so she wanted to be certain the tea was working before they slept. Gratefully they both agree.

~~~

They are able to read three more chapters before the little one starts twitching in Lexa’s arms. Green eyes stop and quickly glance down at the child. Swiping the blonde hair sticking to her forehead as the toddler begins to whimper. Fat tears start rolling down her cheeks and the brunette quickly marks their place and sets the book down. Softly she begins to sing the girl her lullaby softly. Pulling her over to suckle to try and calm her down. Nann gets up and brings over the lavender lotion to rub on Lexa’s chest to help further ease the child. She seems to quiet down a bit so they sit back down and Lexa continues to read. A few pages in the girl gives a blood curdling screech and bolts up in Lexa’s arms. Knocking the book straight out of Heda’s hands.

Nann picks up the book and sets it on the end table. Quickly making her way over to the brunette.

Desperately trying to console the little blonde. When the blue eyes finally get their first good look the rash, it sends her into all out hysterics. Frantically trying to rub and scratch it off her skin she wails out “Maunon. I’s Maunon too. I’s Maunon.” Over and over again through choked sobs. 

“Shhh… honey. You are not a Maunon, my sweet girl. You are sick. It is just a rash sweetheart.” Lexa consoles having to grab the little hands to prevent any more damage to her tender skin.

Nann checks the girl’s forehead to check her temperature and her eyes widen as the two pairs of eyes meet. Lexa had felt it too, the minute she touched the girl’s hands.

Nann hurries over and runs a bottle out to the guard to send down to the kitchens. Dashing to the bathroom she pours some cool water into a bowl and grabs a washcloth. Kneeling next to the two in the chair, she adeptly wraps the blonde hair up in a loose bun. Taking the wash cloth and wring it lightly out before draping it on the girl’s shoulder’s, neck and forehead. Resting it on the back of her neck after a minute or so she repeats the process again.

Clarke is still bawling out hysterically about Maunon indistinguishably in Heda’s arms. Hands still tightly wrapped around the little hands fighting to get free to peel the Maunon off of her skin. Not even noticing Nann is even there trying to cool her little body off.

The female guard rushes in holding out the bottle and wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Running the entire way down the stairs and back up to get it to them as fast as she could. Nann makes the girl sit down by the fire to catch her breath as she mixes in the fever herbs. Shaking it up till it is dissolved she hands it over to Lexa who immediately pops it into her mouth. Which helps quiet the screams down for the moment. Tears are still falling down her cheeks with tremors wracking her body. The elder comes over and picks up the washcloth from her neck and dips it in the water again. This time resting it on the sweaty little forehead.

When the young gona catches her breath she comes over to the flushed little girl. Quickly instructing the female warrior to take over with the washcloth Nann rushes to go fetch Fei. The warriors at the back stairs ask if they can help, seeing her rushed but Nann knows they can’t. They can’t let too many people see anything remotely near the secret room location. This secret room needs to stay secret. So she hurries as fast as she can to reach the top of the stairs, she is breathing hard but both men whip around hearing her. “Fei…. The child… her fever is too high…” The old woman pants holding her chest.

The huge man rushes down taking three steps at a time as Oxyte stays with Nann to help her catch her breath. Not even talking to the two confused guards still on post at Heda’s back doors as he flies into the room. Dashing in he takes in the worried green eyes as he kneels in front of the poor little thing. “Emiko, go fetch my houmon quickly,” Fei whispers knowing he would be skinned alive if he didn’t send for her.

The warrior nods and says she will stay with the goufas until his wife returns. Striding out of the room she sends another warrior to take up her post as she takes the elevator down to the orphanage.

The child is hysterical seeing Fei, pushing the bottle away from her mouth. Desperately trying to get him to understand the Maunon have her. They got her for being bad and killing them. It all comes out jumbled and the guard lovingly picks up the washcloth and nods pretending to understand. “Shhh…. Strikon. Chil yu au, En’s ku. Yu sou kiln, I will protect you from the Maunon with my life,” He assures her earnestly holding her little face so she looks him in the eye. That seems to finally get her attention and he nods over to Lexa.

“Hey sweetheart. Can you take a couple big deep breaths with your Mama Heda?” The brunette warmly coaches leading the little one through several big deep breaths to help her calm down. “Good girl. Now this bottle here will help protect you from the Maunon and feel much better. Can you drink this all for me, little one?” Heda inquires locking onto the deep blue fevered eyes. The toddler nods eagerly and jumps to swallow the drink as fast as she can. As she does Lexa moves her close to her skin as Fei winds the music box to try and calm her down. Lilting the lullaby softly over her as she gulps the sweet medicine down.

It must have be the look in the female guard’s eye that tips Amma off because her eyes widen and she thrusts the baby in her arms to guard. Quickly whispering some instructions and that she will be back as soon as she can she bolts up to Heda’s quarters before the gona can say a word. She hears the cries before she even gets on the top floor and it does nothing to her quiet her heart from thudding against her rib cage. Hurtling out of the elevator and into Heda’s chambers she searches around wildly. Finding Fei in the bathroom already drawing the water for the tepid bath to try and draw the fever out. Lexa is pacing back and forth worriedly as the child wails in her arms. Swaying and singing over the screams to try and pacify the toddler. When the brunette sees her, she rushes over at the same speed Amma rushes towards them. Meeting somewhere in the middle, Amma feels the blistering forehead as she hears the toddler whimper about the Maunon getting her. Amma places her reassuring hands on Heda’s shoulders locks onto those worried green eyes, “Don’t worry, it is just the fever talking Heda. She will be fine. We have done this many times.” Leading Heda into the bathroom she sits her down by the fireplace as Nann walks in with Oxyte. Amma shoots her a worried look.

The elder just rolls her eyes, “oh I’m fine dear, just old.” Immediately going over to Lexa and the blonde. Tenderly holding the blonde’s weeping face and whispering encouraging things to her. Oxyte on the other hand goes to pour Nann some cool water coming back and handing it to her. Making her sit and drink it in front of him before he lets her stand again.

When the bath is drawn Amma turns to Fei, “would you two mind going to check on the yongon’s? I have no idea who I just shoved Zeke to.” He smiles and chuckles nodding. Taking Oxyte to save whichever poor gona just got shoved all his kids in Amma’s panic.

Once they leave, she turns to the two by the fire, “good. Now that the boys are out of the way, Nann will you help undress them. Sorry Heda but you will have to go in too. She is not going to like this and I doubt she will go in without you.” Nann strips her down to her tight warrior shorts. Then unpins the girl’s diaper and tosses it over to the laundry bin. What little calm they had is broken the minute the blankey and Paulie are taken from the little feverish hands. Screeching and crying wildly flailing in Heda’s arms. Rushing to the tub Heda’s muscles flex to stabilize the child to her through the thrashing. Amma grabs a nearby bucket just in case as they near. While Nann makes sure to fold the blankey and sit it on the counter in the child’s line of sight with Paulie resting on it. Catching the blue eyes she points to them and it helps to calm the toddler. Lexa mouths a thank you as Amma helps her into the tub with the child in her arms. The old woman goes to get the music box and the “I love you for always” book. Amma is helping Lexa sit in the water as Nann is pushing in another chair for Amma beside the other one by the tub. The second the child touches the water she jerks and wails shrilly again. Tears pour down her face as she violently shakes wildly locking eyes with Lexa. When the music box begins to play, Lexa begins to effortlessly lilt the lullaby while they sit in the tub. Green eyes locked onto those clear blue feverish eyes as she hiccups through the tears. Amma spots it first and quickly picks up the bucket as Lexa holds her out as the girl begins to pee from the cold.

“So that is what the bucket is for,” she chuckles over Clarke’s piercing wails.

The little thing is furious at this whole endeavor by now and is not afraid to show it. Nann just pats her dry so the toddler can rest against Heda again. Arching her back the blonde attempts to not let the water touch her blistering skin. “NNOOOOOSSS!!!” the little thing wails heartbreakingly shaking her head for emphasis. “TOOOSSS COLLLSSSS!! TOOOOSSS COLLLSSSS!!! NOOOOOOOOOSS!!!” She wails between hiccups and shivers.

“Shhh… I know baby. Just look at Mama Heda sweetheart,” Lexa soothes to her. When the blue eyes meet hers, she grins down at her, “there’s my sweet girl. I am right here strikon. I am not leaving you. I am right here with you.” Tears are still falling off her flushed cheeks but she nods between the hiccups and shivers. Guiding the little one to latch on to her breast seems to help calm her.

Nann pulls the book from her lap though. “I got our favorite book strikon,” the elder tells the toddler, showing her the cover.

Heda groans and rolls her eyes. Making the blonde stop whimpering and smile. Lexa catches it and continues the charade to distract the sniffling girl. “That is your favorite book Nann,” the brunette feigns with a bored drone.

“I don’t know, what do you think yongon?” the komfoni asks, stroking the little wet cheek tenderly. She gets a wide-eyed nod in response still suckling through the hiccups. Watching intently no longer whimpering as she listens to Nann read. Eventually the shivering stops as the medicine kicks in. Leaving those blue eyes droopy as she examines the pictures her komfoni is showing her while she reads. Long tanned fingers are unwinding the now loose wet bun. Combing her fingers through the silky strands as the girl listens to the story. Amma checks the little forehead and nods in approval. Letting Lexa stand with the limp toddler in her arms. Wrapping them both in a big towel they move to sit by the fire while Nann goes to get a robe for Heda. Amma goes to fetch the diapering basket from the living room with the salve and lotion she made them.

Walking in just in time to hear a sad little, “Huwttsss…” whined out of the little one. Her eyes are closed struggling to stay awake. Half aware of her surroundings half out of it already. She just knows her skin hurts and prickles.

“Shhhhhh… I know yongon. This will help,” Lexa hums out as Amma begins to spread the salve delicately. Peeking down at the inflamed little butt cheeks Lexa carefully thumbs over them with concern. The diaper rash on top of the pox has turned them a chapped burgundy color. Glancing over at the other woman, Amma pulls out the diaper rash cream. Undoing the top and holding it out for Heda. Coating the tender skin thoroughly the brunette hesitates wondering how to arrange Clarke to diaper her. Amma on the other hand effortlessly diapers her while still sideways suckling while in and out of sleep. Heda looks at her amazed, “you have got to teach me how to do that.”

Nann chuckles as she walks in with Heda’s robe for her. “That just takes practice my dear,” the elder hums, helping the brunette into her robe tying it around her waist so it somewhat stays closed. Swaying the now sleeping toddler worn out from all the excitement. Only giving a little hiccup or sniffle every once in a while. 

Amma inspects the little one carefully again before letting them know she will be back tonight to check on her one last time before bed. “The first couple days are always the hardest Heda,” she reassures, hugging her. When Amma leaves to go back to her own yongons, Nann guides Lexa back to her closet. Carefully transferring the little one into Nann’s arms now that she is unattached to her breast. She strips off her wet under clothes. Quickly slipping on a pair of comfortable leggings and warm socks. Shucking her robe off she runs it through her damp hair before hanging it up. Smiling as she pulls on another button up watching Nann sway the little one in her arms. Swiftly transferring her back to Lexa before the cranky thing notices. Having buttoned up her shirt at the bottom leaving the top undone for the little one to feel her skin enough not to throw a fit. Letting Heda be covered and warm but also allowing the toddler the comfort she needed as well. They stop by and pick up the blankey and of course Paulie which the toddler gladly tucks in her arm. Popping her thumb in her mouth she starts to reach with those last three fingers. Nann smirks and pulls the pink blankey so she can grab it. While Lexa grins down at the blonde hearing the contented little sigh. Swaying back into her chair the elder feeds more wood into the fire. Filling the tea kettle with water and putting it by the fire to make some tea for both of them. Knowing they both need something to calm their panicked hearts right about now. Finally they are able to settle in. Lexa and Nann are chuckling quietly attempting to find the page they were on. After the book was so haphazardly thrown out of her hands. 

They end up just starting the chapter over not being able to remember what they were on. Calmly sipping her tea she soothingly reads rocking the little one in her arms. Somewhere among the next chapter Fei and Oxyte poke their head in to check in on the little one on their way back up to the top floor. Placing a huge hand on the little forehead calms the burly man down. Heda just smiles as she sips her tea knowing just how much the little one scared all of them just now. As the two head out of the room to get back to work Lexa begins to read again. Starting chapter ten she transfers the little one to Nann after feeling her tummy clench angrily. Informing her she is going to tell the boys to wrap it up for the night and lock the door behind them.

The elder rolls her eyes, “sure you are Heda.” She smirks swaying the little one into the bathroom where the diaper basket still lays.

Lexa practically sprints out of the hallway hearing a toot echo in the bathroom behind her. She can’t help but grin at how far they have already come. There is a net on the ceiling with a fully painted green and blue canopy. Leaves are randomly placed inside the net as it is nailed to the ceiling to make it look life-like. The walls and floor are all boarded up neatly like a real treehouse. The hole in the floor is neatly cut out allowing enough space to crawl into and out of. The platform is even built with all the nets piled on top of it. Lexa stands on Fei’s shoulders to feed the net through the hole they made in the wall to anchor it solidly in the next room. Oxyte shows her the swing he is working on out of the rope and some an old wicker chair. The man adeptly unstrained the broken-down wicker to form a huge circle like base weaving in the rope to allow a loose seat for the child to lay down in. With enough give to envelop her as it swings so she won’t fall out. She helps them neatly stack up their projects for tomorrow and they all sweep the floor to ensure no one else is up there. Lexa even goes below to check under the floorboards and up in the ceiling tiles before locking the door behind them. Checking in on Nann and the little one as they go to eat dinner down with the yongon’s and night bloods. 

They carefully trade places as Nann covers them both with a fur. Smiling the brunette begins to read again. Getting in another chapter before Nann’s friend Frela pokes her head in with their dinner trays. Wanting to check in after the fever bottle was rushed down from earlier. Thoughtfully offering to hold the little blonde so they can both eat. The woman sways and hums old clan lullabies. Softly they talk back and forth about having to bathe the poor thing in tepid water with the frenzied fever filled terrors.

The woman nods and hums, “mmmmm yes. I always thought those fever dreams were more terrifying for those doing the caring than the dreamers themselves.”

Lexa has to agree with the handmaiden. She understands exactly what she means. As terrifying as Lexa knows it must have been for Clarke. It was even more so for her to hear the blood curdling screams she hoped to never hear again come out of the blonde. To look into those horror filled blue eyes. Feeling the tremors of fear in her body and in her voice. And not being able to do anything to relieve the girl of her distress. While simultaneously panicking about needing to lower the dangerously high temperature before it affected anymore of the girl’s wellbeing. The women continue chatting until both Nann and Lexa are finished eating. The komfoni finds a chocolate milk bottle left on the tray. Turning to her friend with a raised eyebrow. 

“Made it just like you instructed,” Frela whispers with a grin.

Nann smiles in approval as she goes to gather the medicines to mix them in. Shaking it up to ensure it is mixed all the way in. She sits it by the fire to keep it warm and hugs her friend in thanks. She gathers the clothes she has patched to her friend and dumps them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. Together they begin gathering all the other shed clothing throughout the chambers. Then the woman heads back down to the kitchens with the basket and dinner trays in hand. While Nann goes to run the herbal bath for the toddler. As much as Lexa doesn’t want another bath right now, she begrudgingly agrees. Seeing the brownish water she looks over, disgusted at the komfoni, in protest who chuckles.

“You got in it just fine when you had the pox,” the old woman teases.

Sitting down with the yongon, the elder neatly takes off and folds each item of clothing. So Heda can get dressed back into them when she gets out. With a leather strand she twirls both girl’s hair up in a bun at the top of their heads. Unpinning the diaper they both step in the tub. Pleased to find it is at least hot this time. The water feels different this time, thicker almost slippery in contrast. But at least Clarke isn’t screaming the entire time in this one.

The child just blearily opens one eye and emits a groggy, “bafs?”

Lexa grins down at her, “mmmhmm… it will help you feel better little one.” Sleepily nodding she closes her eyes again and snuggles back into Heda.

“wata gwoss,” Clarke yawns, making Lexa grin over at Nann triumphantly who rolls her eyes.

“Dramatic the both of you,” the old woman mutters, going to get a picture book to read to the little one.

Holding up the book the brunette gives the komfoni a questioning look. “You don’t remember this one Heda?” the old woman smirks as Lexa shakes her head. “I love you, Stinky Face,” Nann reads, opening the book reading about a mom tucking a little boy into bed and telling him she loves him. But the curious little boy wanted to know if his mama still loved him if he was a big scary ape. But instead of the word ‘ape’ Nann used the word ‘pauna.’ Those blue eyes flew open so fast even Lexa had to chuckle. The cute book went through these various animals and Nann continued to use the trigedasleng words instead of the gonasleng words. The blonde groggily smiled and looked at each picture. Head still rested against Lexa’s chest the entire time. When the elder finishes that book, she brings in an entire arm full from the other room and a candle. The firm instructions from Amma of how long the child needed to soak in that herbal bath was apparently being taken seriously. Much to Lexa’s annoyance because that means now she is forced to sit in this water now too. The little one listens to each book and observes every picture Nann shows her. Not once complaining about having to sit in the weird water for the entire half hour. Lexa on the other hand watches the candle Nann put on the counter the entire time. Waiting for it to melt down to the line the komfoni had drawn into the wax indicating they could get out. The elder doesn’t even have to keep watch of the candle because the second the line draws close the brunette perks up excitedly. Glancing over at her amused at Heda she just goes back to reading to the blonde. Ignoring the annoyed death stare from the green eyes while she finishes reading the book. Smirking when she hears a huff of impatience from Heda. 

When Lexa is finally allowed to stand up, the komfoni wraps a towel around them. Walking over to the fireplace she sits with the little one by the fireplace as Nann brings her the lotion from Amma. Going to gather pajamas for the little one as long tan fingers rub the lotion all over the little body. She tries to lay the little one down on the rug like they always do, when Heda lotions her to go to bed. Clarke was having none of it, not that Lexa was shocked. So she just rolled her eyes and tried to figure out how to lotion the child while she was still attached to her like a little leach. Deciding to start with the little back first since that is what she has access to. She will need the girl to stand to get her little butt but she gets the side of her hips and most of the two little legs and all of the feet at least. Making sure it is all rubbed in to her skin before she starts to try standing the girl up so she can get to the rest of her. The blonde whines in protest.

“It’s just lotion, sweetheart. Then you can snuggle your Mama Heda as much as you want. I promise, strikon.” Lexa coaches warmly kissing the little face.

She gets a very reluctant nod but the brunette still considers it a win. Tentatively standing the little one up who wobbles a bit at first but is able to still quickly. Clarke watches as Lexa rubs the lotion on her tummy. Instantly feeling the little body stiffen with a quick intake of breath. Green eyes shoot up to see blue eyes wide with horror staring down at her own skin. Touching the rash with shaky panicked hands and quickly turning both hands over in shock. That is when the proverbial shit hits the fan and all the calm from the bath vacates not just their room. Hell, it all but sprints out of Polis and past Azgeda.

“No….” A tiny whisper is breathed out in shock. Tracing frantically trying to make sure the rash was real. “NO!!! NO!!!!!! MAUNONS!!! NO’S!!!!!!!!” The blonde shrieks out in a piercing wail. Violently trying to rip the marks off her skin as tears pour from her clear blue eyes. She thought this was a dream. The marks were real. They got to her and they got even this time. Just like she did to them. They came for her. Her thoughts buzz in her mind as she tunes out everything around her in a trance like state. Not even hearing as Lexa tries to calm her. Holding her hands so she stops tearing up her poor little skin now weeping with blood from the clawing.

“Honey… It is just a rash! You are sick! That is all sweetheart!” Lexa pleads trying to get through to the frenzied little girl.

Nann drops what is in her hands the minute she hears the cries. Leaving the clothes in a pile in the hallway as she races to the bathroom with her heart racing. Emiko on guard in the hall hears the child’s screams and doesn’t even hesitate as she immediately goes to get Amma. Not even checking on the child as she barks at the nearest guard to take her post. Hurrying in, Nann finds Lexa on her knees in front of the child. Towel fallen to the floor in her hurry to calm the toddler. One tanned hand is clutched tightly around both of the pale little hands. Muscles are flexed as the child thrashes and fights to get free. Heda’s other hand is cupping the little pale cheek trying to get the blue eyes to focus on her own green. Desperately trying to ground the little one. Trying to free Clarke from this horrible dream and safely back into her Heda’s arms.

Hobbling over, the elder sits behind Lexa on the fireplace. Unable to kneel with her old age afraid she would be unable to get back up if she did. So she rests her hands on her yongon’s shoulders letting her know she is there. “What is it? Lexa, what has happened?” Nann urges over the screams. When she left the child was fine. Now she is hysterical with blood dripping down her little pale arms, tiny stomach and coated her fingertips.

“I don’t know! She just looked down at her rash and started screaming!” The brunette shakes her head in frustration. Not understanding the tiny girl’s fear of this rash. Why is she so certain this has to do with the now dead Maunon. It made absolutely no sense to her. She was missing something. Some important part of this puzzle and she hated that feeling. Because that meant she was unable to help. Unable to know what to say to fix it and help her yongon.

“Komfoni hold her hands,” Lexa instructs resolutely. She was not going to wallow in her helplessness damnit. She was going to do anything she could to get through to her. Feeling Nann’s hands firmly take her place. Heda releases their hold on the girls hands. Turning her focus to Clarke’s face. Gingerly holding it between her tanned hands she comfortingly moves her thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down. “Sweetheart, the Maunon are dead. They cannot hurt you anymore?” Lexa soothes.

The blonde head shakes violently, “Theys gotted me… Theys gotted me.”

“The Maunon?” She gingerly asks trying to work this out. Feeling the nod she sighs in relief that at least the blonde can still communicate with her somewhat. That quickly fades as she watches a physical change was over the tiny thing. Stopping her screaming wails. Body still quivering in fear.

With tears streaming out of her terrified blue eyes they lock onto her green concerned ones. The tiny voice whispering with torment no three-year-old should know, “Causes I’s gotted thems…” Sending an icy bolt of dread down her spine. Just as Amma slides in on her knees towards them.

Right before she opened Heda’s chambers she thrusted a hand out to Fei. Signaling him to stop till she calls him in. Grateful her houmon knows her well enough to understand what she meant without words. Unsure if they were clothed being in the bathroom knowing they were going to take an oatmeal bath. Quickly taking in she was right about her assumption but she doesn’t care about that. Because the second she saw the blood all over the child, her instincts kicked into overdrive. Sliding on her knees towards them to get to them as fast as possible. Quickly feeling the child’s forehead for her temperature before putting pressure on the deepest arm wound. “Nann the bottle on the fireplace. Quickly.” She instructs.

The elder cocks an eyebrow in confusion. Putting her hands over the wrinkled ones, holding the tiny child’s wrists Amma locks onto the Komfoni’s eyes, mouthing, ‘sedative.’ Nann resolutely nods and pushes off Lexa’s shoulders to hurry and grab it. Locking eyes with Heda she mouths ‘keep talking to her.’ Knowing only Lexa’s voice will be able to get through to the little blonde in this state.

“You are safe, Strikon. Mama’s Heda is here. I will protect you sweetheart.” Lexa consoles repeatedly per Amma’s instructions. “I am right here baby. I am not leaving you. You are safe with me.”

A bottle is thrust towards Amma as the elder rushes back in. Nodding to the ground the elder sets it down next to the woman. Nodding to Lexa, Amma mouths, ‘lotion.’

This is when it clicks what Amma is doing. She is working with the senses to ground the child just like that book taught her to do. Weathered hands hobbles over and slathers some generously on Lexa’s chest.

“Come here baby,” Lexa soothes holding an arm out for the girl to crawl in. Knowing the girl would be unable to resist the action. Slowly pulling her in to her lap as she rotates from her knees to sitting on her rear. Soothingly rocking as she holds the blonde head firmly over her heart. Amma moves with her adeptly holding the wrists, never letting them go. “That’s my good girl,” She praises unabashedly. Reaching out, the bottle is pushed into her hand. Feeding it instinctively to her little girl. Curled up tightly into her lap suckling she feels the panicked heartbeat begin to slow. Lilting her lullaby she nods in signal to allow Amma to let go of the hands. Feeling the little one go limp finally. They are in their own little world with just the two of them. Locked onto each other’s eyes holding on tightly to each other. Arm hooked under the little knees with her hand resting on the little one’s hip. Comfortingly rubbing her thumb on the soft skin while they rock back and forth. Kissing the little damp forehead as she sees the eyes begin to droop. Not even noticing Amma whispering something to Nann.

The two gathering supplies in the corner of the room. The first aid basket with the salve, bandages and diaper rash cream is set on the counter. Pajamas and mittens sit folded next to it. With the diapering basket and a clean diaper ready to go once the child falls asleep. Heda’s robe is folded neatly there as well. Next to two warm bowls of water each with their own wash cloth to clean each body. One with open wounds. The other with blood now smeared all over her tanned skin. The toddler falls asleep long before finishing her bottle. Even after the bottle is completely empty, they don’t move until almost fifteen minutes later. Wanting to ensure the child is long out before moving her.

Nann tip toes over with Lexa’s robe and warmly wraps it around her shoulders. It is only then the brunette realizes she is shivering. Sitting butt naked and dripping wet from their bath on her cold tile floor in her bathroom. If anyone else dared approach her in that state Heda would have gutted them instantly. Which is why the elder held her hand up for Amma to wait till she signals her to come back over. Knowing her yongon better than anyone else still alive on this earth. Rubbing the shivering brunette’s arms over the robe she hums comfortingly, “let’s get you two warmed up.” Helping her stand with the youngon in her arms she leads her to the fire place. Nodding to Amma as they move the woman spreads a fresh towel on the rug. “Lets get that little one diapered and ready for bed,” Nann hums to the brunette.

That’s when Lexa snaps out of it. Torn out of their safe peaceful world with just her and Clarke. Coming back in a rush as she remembers all that just took place. Feeling her heart pick back up again in speed from the temporary lull. Letting the panic focus her on caring for Clarke. Always the girl before her own. Carefully laying her down on the towel to care for her girl.

Feeling Nann pull her back up she looks around confused. Letting Nann pull her arms through the robe and tie the garment firmly closed. Only then is she allowed to crouch near her girl again as the elder goes to fetch Fei. Being instructed by Amma before they moved on what to do and when. Knowing her privilege as a fisa allows her to be graced by Heda’s nakedness along with very close family and friends. Anyone else it is punishable by death to look upon someone their people see as a god in the naked form. Lexa of course never favored this rule and all but ignored it. Her people though have a hard time with tradition and this is one of those. Simply assuring her it is out of respect for her since they knew she would never actually kill anyone for this. In these moments Lexa finds this dumb rule even more annoying. Who cares about her naked body when the girl is sick and injured. Yet, she knows if she complies it will go quicker so she allows it. Brushing the blond hair out of the girl’s face as Amma expertly washes the little body of all the blood.

Fei comes in calmly, being told to do so by Nann. Immediately working with his wife to bandage the little body as she slathers on first aid salve on the bleeding scratches. A mixture of the pox lotion and salve on the not bleeding skin. They wrap each arm all the way down to the tiny wrists and hands. Amma slips the mittens on and wraps them firmly to prevent them from being torn off. After both arms are done. The two work as a team on the legs and feet. Fei lifts the little blond head for Lexa to hold as they begin on the little shoulders, neck and torso. Winding all the down to her waist. Then Amma lovingly slathers each pox with her salve and lotion all over the diaper area. Smearing the diaper rash cream on those poor little butt cheeks. Flushed painfully with the pox and the diaper rash thanks to all those sick diapers. Powder goes on next before she securely pins it in place. Reaching for the onesie beside her, Amma begins to work the thin muslin onesie over each bandaged foot. Fei gingerly takes the little blond head from Lexa, as she feels Nann pull her away. Watching as Amma carefully buttons the pajamas as she works the clothing up Clarke’s little body. When she gets to the hands, the brunette notices the garment has little hand pockets that can be flipped over. She had always wondered what the hell those little things were on the end of the sleeves of each onesie. Comfortably the little pocket holds the tiny hands like another mitten. Fully covering them up and preventing the little one from scratching in her sleep.

Clarke hurt herself again. This time right in front of her and she could do nothing about it. Feeling tears well up and she remembered those words, ‘they got me, because I got them.’ Feeling like the air is being sucked out of the bathroom all at once. Turning quickly she races out of the room down the hallway and into the safety of her closet.

Amma shoots Nann a worried look. The elder simply nods and picks up the other bowl for Heda. Balancing it with one hand with the washcloth she follows after her. Quietly closing the door behind her where her yongon had wrenched wide open in her efforts to flee. When Amma looks over at Fei his mouth is hung open in shock. Slapping him with the back of her hand on his shoulder she raises an eyebrow at him curiously.

The man shakes his head to clear his daze. Slowly smiling, “I’ve never been allowed to see down that hallway before.”

Rolling her eyes Amma snorts quietly. Shaking her head as she continues to dress the little one like it was her own. Grateful her husband was so distracted by the hallway he didn’t see the look of helplessness in his Heda’s face. It was one she knew well with Taeya. So when she finishes, the petite woman simply cradles the little preschooler in her arms. Fei brings the blankey and Paulie to his wife as she sits by the chair in the bedchambers. Allowing the women their privacy as long as they needed. Assuring her husband he could go back to the children and relieve the poor guard. He chuckles knowing the night bloods would be wanting them to play in the fort with them. When they needed to be calming down to go to bed. So he winds the music box he sees sitting on a nearby end table. Just like he had seen Nann do so many times. Bending down he kisses his wife and then quietly leaves the room. Hearing his wife faintly humming the little one’s lullaby before he leaves out of the throne room doors.

~~~

Carefully, Nann treads lightly down the hallway with the full bowl of water. Turning into the closet the sight almost breaks her heart in two. Stripping off her robe it lays pooled on the floor near the door. Nearby the leather strand is found. The long brown hair freely flowing down her back. Now sitting underneath Clarke’s adult rattop clothes. Blankly staring at her trembling blood coated hands in a trance like state. Tears dripping off her chin in a constant river onto her lap. Still trying desperately to be as quiet as possible in her grief and anguish. After being trained for so many years that Heda was never allowed such things. Calmly the elder walks over and sets the bowl down on the floor carefully so it doesn’t spill. Setting the wash cloth beside it. Close enough to pull it near them but far enough away they can’t kick it over and spill it. Leaning up against the wall she slides down next to her yongon and pulls her onto her lap. Wrapping her old weathered arms around the tanned shivering girl and holding that curly brown head over her old beating heart. Just as Lexa had just done with Clarke. The elder knew full well where her yongon had learned that. Since it was the only thing that had helped Lexa since her Aunt died so tragically. Often falling asleep onto Nann’s chest at night, just to hear that someone who loved her was still there. Still living and had not left her like everyone else. Rubbing the girl’s smooth naked back as she feels her break wide open. Overtly weeping heaving sobs as Nann kisses the top of her head.

“This is my fault…. This is all my fault…” she tormentedly muffles into the elder’s shirt.

Calmly rocking her back and forth she lets the girl cry it out. Stroking her back and combing her fingers through her hair. Humming her song until she feels the sobs begin to slow and the breathing return to normal.

“I left her there Komfoni.” Lexa whispers with her ear still to Nann’s heart. Voice still thick with tears. “I left her there alone on that mountain… with those monsters. This is my fault… her blood is on my hands.” Staring again at those blood covered hands again.

Tenderly she holds the brunette’s tanned face in her soft wrinkled hands. Tilting her head up to look her in the eye as she wipes away the tear tracks from her cheeks. “ Ai yongon(my child) , ai tombom(my heart), that is what the water is for.” Nodding towards the bowl with a smirk.

Lexa tries to look annoyed and roll her eyes but the chuckle begins to escape. As she tucks her head into Nann’s chest snorting with laughter. Whining an annoyed, “Komfonniiiii.”

The girl may be Heda but she was still her yongon. Nann would gladly listen to that little whine forever if she could. She kisses the brunette on the top of her head with a chuckle. Rubbing her back. “What? It is true.,” She hums pulling the bowl towards them and beginning to clean the girl’s hands. “You did what you had to. Protecting generations of your people from the hands of those Maunon.” Rewetting the cloth and wringing it out as she continues talking. “You would have desecrated the name of Heda by rejecting that deal. Sentencing your own innocent people to death. Taking the chance of allowing those murders time to bomb all our cities. Kill all of our children just like that.” She says tenderly giving a pointed look in those sad green eyes to drive home her point. “Is that not what they threated you with? Is that not what you sobbed in my arms the moment you saw me fearing you sentenced that girl to death. The one you spent weeks on weeks writing to me about. Having me prepare a room for her when she came to see polis with you after the war.” Tenderly placing the cloth in the bowl she wrings it out a couple more times before continuing. “You did not force her to choose anything, ai tombom. That was her choice. Hers and hers alone. That is not in your control, ai yongon. You may want to take that pain from her. But don’t you ever let yourself believe it is your fault for her suffering. You cannot help her heal if you are hurting yourself my dear.” Reminding the girl of that important fact again as she puts the cloth into the water bowl to soak off the blood for a bit.

Wiping her eyes Lexa sighs, “I know I am being stupid.”

Nann swats her naked butt check, earning a “Hey!” from the brunette.

“I told you what I would do if I heard you spouting that garbage again,” She waggles her finger at her. “Emotions are not stupid my dear. They are tools we can use to help us understand our thoughts and feelings. Without them we would be lost.”

“Or hurt other people in the process, I know.” Lexa sniffles rubbing her stinging butt cheek while still leaning up against Nann’s chest.

The elder grins down at her and wraps her in a huge hug in victory. “She listened! Hallelujah she actually listened!”

Earning another chortle of laughter against her chest. “Well you said it so many times it was hard not to…” Lexa smirks.

“Never stopped you before,” the komfoni laughs smacking the other butt cheek.

Yelping the brunette furrows her brow, “hey I didn’t even do anything that time!” She protests.

“I know. I am just so proud it finally came in!” Nann gushes unabashedly palming both cheeks. “You were such a bean pole for so long. I was worried it never would.” The elder smirks pinching both as a squeak escapes and the girl tries to flee the pinches. The elder holds her tightly though. “And these!” Nann enthuses pinching the sides of both her boobs. “I was afraid these little things would never grow in. Thank god that blonde will have something to hold on to when she grows back up!” The komfoni winks at her.

A rosy blush erupts over the tanned face and she hides her face in embarrassment. “Komfoniii…” Lexa chuckles into her shirt trying to hide her face as she shakes her head at the old woman’s antics.

“What you think I haven’t noticed?” She smirks with a wink. “I will not be the one to allow you to sit here and wallow. Punishing yourself for something you do not deserve yongon.” Pulling out the cloth and wringing it out, she begins to wipe off the girl’s other hand. “That is not something I fancy. Though I am sure if you ask the blonde when she is a bit older, she might be interested,” Nann wiggles her eyebrows.

Making Lexa groan in exasperation. Rolling her eyes in good measure to hide her blush.

“You just make sure to warn me when you do. So I can sleep downstairs. Otherwise, I will be outside the door cheering you both on!” The elder grins at her.

Lexa looks at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before both of them burst out in laughter. Holding their sides as Nann wipes tears of laughter off her cheeks. “Oh my gosh she would strangle both of us,” the brunette snorts out between bursts of laughter.

“Stop you are gunna make me pee…” Nann hoots laughing even harder.

It takes almost 10 minutes for them to stop laughing. Though Lexa’s hands do finally get clean. The brunette helps Nann stand back up. Taking the bowl of water and setting it on the counter the elder continues to clean the smears of blood off her arms and chest. Even a chocolate milk stain near her left boob making the komfoni begin giggling again. Lexa groans and slaps the old woman’s arm playfully. Before she can blink the brunette finds herself quickly pinned with Nann swatting her naked butt hard. Gasping in surprise until it turns quickly into a little squeak at a hard slap. Smirking, the elder continues until Lexa admits her komfoni won.

“All those books that say people get slower with age lied,” the brunette mutters angrily, rubbing her butt. Turning to find clothes in her closet.

Nann gets one last swat in before the girl can pull up her underwear.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone you can still do that now that I am Heda!” Lexa glares at her with her arms crossed. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Heda,” Nann smiles sweetly kissing her temple and love tapping the nearest butt cheek.

Pulling worn sweatpants out she slides them on as the elder walks with the bowl out of the closet. Emptying it in the sink and wringing out the rag. It gets deposited in the laundry before she joins Amma in Heda’s bed chamber with a smile.

“How bad was it?” the woman whispers knowingly as Nann hobbles over closer to her.

“Found her naked and crying in her closet,” the old woman says with a smile.

“Been there, done that,” Amma chuckles.

“Haven’t well all. Children always tend to do that to the best of us don’t they?” Nann smiles over at the blonde sucking her thumb.

“Amen to that…” Amma grins looking down at the little thing, “totally worth every second though.”

“Every single one,” Nann beams at her in agreement as Heda walks in buttoning her pajama top.

“Oh Amma, you're still here. I‘m sorry to keep you waiting!” Lexa rushes pulling on her Heda mask as fast as she can.

“Don’t apologize Heda. We have all been there.” Amma understandingly comforts.

The brunette whirls around and glares at Nann. “Komfoniii,” She hisses under her breath.

Chuckling with a big grin, “Nann didn’t have to tell me a word. I know from experience with Taeya.”

Lexa groans and sits on the fireplace with her head in her hands. “I didn’t know they would be so exhausting. Like beyond physically. Emotionally and mentally too. I did not know that was a thing until her.” She grumbles shaking her head.

Amma chuckles quietly, “welcome to parenthood, Heda.” Standing she sways over to Heda handing her the little bundle.

Lexa grins down at the blonde enveloping her into her arms. Kissing the little top of the head.

“I left you a big jar of my breast milk over there,” Nodding towards the patio doors where it is keeping chilled. “If she spikes a fever in the middle of the night you can just use that with the fever medicine. It is sweet enough to cover it. I will come up and change her bandages in the morning. We can see if she will feed some more then if you like. Until then you know where we are if you need us.” Amma instructs hugging Lexa and kissing Nann on the cheek.

The little one takes a big breath in and rubs her cheek into Lexa’s shirt in her sleep.

Smirking down at the little blonde. Lexa rolls her eyes, “so needy…” She teases unbuttoning her shirt so the child can feel her skin. The second there is contact an unabashed sigh of approval is heard that even makes Nann chuckle.

When the elder gets up, the brunette looks up. “Komfoni… Can you…” She begins to quietly ask.

“Already planning on it, ai tombom. Just going to get my pajamas on.” Nann winks at her getting a wide smile. 

All three end up piled up in Heda’s huge bed. Clarke sleeping on top of Lexa’s chest. Lexa sleeping on top of Nann as she holds both of them. Watching the stars swirl from the night light as she lets herself fall asleep joining her girls in dreamland.


	19. Nowe Soulou

It had been a couple LONG days for Heda and she quickly discovered several things. For one, when you let a child sleep all day, it meant they would most likely be up all-night. Thanks to the pox, it meant Clarke was up crying, either about her pox itching or because she had to wear mittens. She had never met anyone who hated mittens as much as Clarke. It made a great behavior reinforcement though. Even Lexa had to admit. If she promised her no mitten time she magically would stop crying and do whatever was asked. Of course, making her put them back on was a little traumatic after that. At this point, Lexa was honestly getting a bit worried the blonde would re-age with some weird phobia of mittens because of all this. The second thing learned, was art. The more Clarke started to be more awake the more she seemed to crave it. When she did not get to do art, the fits and crying would start. Almost like her body crying out for oxygen or dying of thirst. Thanks to Amma’s nursing, the girl did not lose any more weight. In fact, she gained more which seemed to help with her energy levels. She did not need to nap as long as she used to which was good and bad. Good because it meant the girl was healing finally. Bad because it meant Lexa had less time to herself. That is when art came into play. It allowed both to do their own thing at the same time. She could get things done while the girl created what she wanted. If they were in her playroom where she could not destroy anything of Lexa’s. She would read and take notes on the sacred texts while the child created to her heart’s content. At first, she expected Clarke to magically begin to act older. Like painting and art was the magical fix for her. But it was not and that frustrated her to no end. She knew that it took time and Clarke needed to do this on her own. She could not rush the kid but she hated not knowing what to do to help. Mediation seemed to help her process through this. She figured this was why Nann kept pushing her to do it every morning. Regardless of how little she slept the previous night. Instead she worked on focusing that frustration to Clarke’s training and education she would need after re-aging. Making games or songs to help her learn things.

The natblida took turns visiting Heda quite often. Amma had told her the day after Clarke came down with pox, that they had all volunteered to take shifts. Both her and Fei had tried to explain they did not need to sacrifice their free time or sleep. All they received in response was confused looks from every single child. Telling them that they were Heda’s family and families take care of each other. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexa was also notified that a few of the youngest Natbilda had not had the pox yet and were not allowed to come. Elisae was among this group and quite upset about it. Though it seemed perseverance was in the natblida’s blood because the child refused to give up. Deciding instead to use her strengths, the child colored pictures and worked on them throughout the day. Fei had to pick her up from the coloring table to put her to bed that night still holding a little crayon in her hand. Every single picture was sent with Amma the next morning when the woman checked on the sick goufa. Making Lexa chortle when the woman strode in that morning, heading straight for her bed and promptly dumbed out a huge pile of decorated pictures from Elisae. Both Heda and Nann got a kick out of them all as they carefully looked through each one. Mercifully Fei, Amma and Oxyte found ways for everyone to help out Heda in some way through various little projects. While the girl’s treehouse was being constructed, they would bring down some of them at night to work on. Oxyte at one point found a ton of metal and decided to give a lesson on welding which turned out to be a huge hit. So, they promptly created something for Heda as a surprise from the left-over pieces.

The next day it was Fei who delivered their lunch while his wife was busy nursing the little one. Lexa knew something had to be up his sleeve simply by the suspiciously overly excited expression that was all over his face. That and the minute he set down the trays he poked his head out of the door. Whispered to someone outside for a couple minutes and swiftly closed the door behind him with a huge smile on his face. She saw her guard look around for someone. It took several minutes but finally a huge grin crossed his face. Striding over to his wife who is nursing Clarke next to Lexa on the bed. Once the man was close enough, Lexa smirked over to him, “She’s distracting the tiny itchy terror for me.” With a proud grin across her face.

Fei being well… Fei could not help himself and slyly retorted back, “I’ve always told you those were distracting.” Lexa almost choked on her lunch, she laughed so hard. Followed swiftly with a bruised rib from Amma for laughing and almost waking the child. After rolling her eyes at the two’s antics she issued a fierce look towards her husband.

“Please tell me nobody lost any fingers today?”

Fei chuckled and winked out a, “not yet.” Amma groaned and shook her head in disbelief.

Lexa however smirked out a, “Rinta doesn’t count.”

Her guard shook with laughter. “Like an adult child that one,” Fei said, shaking his head. “I have never seen anyone so excited about melting metal before.”

“And she does so count,” Amma grinned. “She is my official baby holder at the moment.”

Heda shrugged with a smirk, “she has nine other fingers. She’ll be fine.” Fei snorted with laughter and got slapped in the gut by Amma. Grunting from the blow he moves away to a safer distance deciding to help dish out their lunch. It was when Lexa was mid chew that she glanced up to find her guard fighting to stand still. Looking as if he is about to implode or something. Turning to look over at Amma to see what the hell is wrong with her husband.

Whispering, “he have to pee or something?”

Amma let out a huge sigh, “how many?” She asked.

Fei beamed like he just won something and declared, “two.”

“Which ones?” Amma drones.

Fei responded proudly, “two Flapkrasha. Bluma(flower), Pakstoka(wolf), and Bis(beast) are with Rinta and several handmaidens.”

Lexa furrowed her brow and confusedly whispered, Butterfly?”

“Older girls,” Amma translated for her with a smile.

“You put them in groups?” Lexa smirked thinking of the names. “How many names did the wolves go through until they chose that one?”

Amma sighed out a weary, “five.”

“I was really pulling for nomonjoka(motherfucker) kru myself,” Fei informed her with a smile.

Lexa snorted out with laughter as Amma ribbed her again. Nann mumbled out a, “wonder where they learned that?” Glaring straight at Heda.

Giving a sly grin, the brunette just shrugged, “my guess is Titus.” Fei had to fake a cough to cover his laughter. Hiding it further by hurrying to turn and open the door. Lexa identified two of her oldest natbilda girls entering the room. Seeming to be pushing a rather large object that she is unable to see behind the table. Once inside the room both girls strode to the bed.

Chuckling Satya revealed, “My favorite was Fanas(sexy) kru.” Sitting down beside Amma on the bed.

Yarla went to sit beside Heda. Smiling Yarla revealed to Lexa, “Aiden was really pushing for the kroukas(frogs).” Heda wrapped a protective arm around the teenager. Smiling to herself and thinking about the boy’s love of frogs. Then abruptly turns to Amma. “Yea just a heads up, he will sneak those in his pockets if you aren’t careful.” Heda warned.

Amma smirked at the advice. Responding with, “noted. Though, not shocking.”

It was then that she was able to see the big metal box being pushed into the room by Fei. Proudly informing her they made her an ice box with the handmaiden’s in the kitchens. Welding pieces of Metal, wood, and rubber to insulate it. Opening the door, they revealed where snow and ice could be shoveled into it to keep it cool. Metal shelves were lined with Amma’s breast milk and cow’s milk. Along with cubes of cheese, fruit, vegetables and even some chocolate. Oxyte entered the room with a grin along with Aiden and Calix holding a blender for Nann. Forming it out of the left-over metal parts. Even rigging it so it can be worked with a foot pedal. The adults all got a kick out of all four natblida’s face of utter disgust when Amma turned to inform Heda she had pumped all that breast milk for them to use. All then promptly insisted that the ‘boob juice’ was all Amma’s idea. Aiden even piped up ensuring her that he snuck into the kitchens to get some ‘non-boob juice’ for her. Lexa was shaking with laughter attempting to thank the natblida for their thoughtfulness. Soon after, Oxyte and both natbilda boys got up to leave to head back down to the orphanage. Amma however waved the boys over and issued one of the best mom glares Lexa had seen in quite some time.

“When do you need to come get Amma?” She sternly prompted. Much to Lexa’s amusement all three, including Oxyte rolled their eyes and droned in unison:

“When someone is bleeding, barfing, burning, behaving dangerously or a bathroom emergency is happening.”

Lexa snorted as Amma nodded and let them go. Turning the woman glared at her. “Wanna guess which ones just got recently added to the B rule, Heda?”

Yarla leaned over and whispered to her, “it’s burning and behaving dangerously.” Lexa had not been able to help snorting with laughter again.

Then asked the girls, “okay who set something on fire?”

Yarla grinned amused. “Boyd, tried to teach the younger kids how to make a fire in the playroom.”

Lexa was hunched over from laughing so hard. Turning to Amma, she added, “oh hey… did I forget to mention Boyd might be a tiny bit of a pyro?” Amma rolled her eyes and shook her head in fake annoyance. After that, Lexa could not resist. Asking, “and the dangerous behavior?”

It was Amma who informed her of what happened. Giving a heavy sigh and rolling her eyes, “I caught the older Pakstoka boys trying to build a human catapult to fling one of the little Bis boys up to the netting above… twice now.”

Lexa undignifiedly snorted, “That’s brilliant!” Seeing Amma’s face had quickly stifled her laughter though. “I have no idea where they learned that horrid behavior.” Leaving Fei, Satya and Yarla grinning widely.

Unconvinced Amma flatly mutters in Nann’s direction, “she totally taught them that didn’t she?”

Lexa still could not believe Nann had sold her out so fast. Laughing and nodding, “last year. Though to their credit it was to launch rotten apples at Titus from the natblida balcony. Which went on for weeks before he could figure it out, I might add.” Smiling amused over to Amma. Lexa was certain if this had been anyone other than Titus even Heda herself would have gotten a lecture.

Amma however, glared at Lexa and declared, “and why didn’t you involve me? That’s hilarious!?” Bursting into laughter with the rest of them. Before naptime ends, they begin telling Amma various stories of mayhem and trouble making from the natblida. Some Amma even admitted are actually pretty creative. When the little one finally finishes nursing, Lexa pulls her back over to lay down on her chest. Amma and Satya go to head back down before naptime ends. Yarla does not get up but turns to Lexa and quietly asks if she can stay until Kaia wakes up. Heda told her she could stay as long as she wanted regardless if the blonde was awake or not. Amma comes over and kisses the girl’s forehead. Whispering to her, “I told you.” With a smile and a wink to Heda.

Amma, of course, had mentioned this to Lexa when she first arrived. Not saying what the topic was about, just simply giving her a heads up. Yarla physically relaxed against her then and watched them go. Simply sitting there in silence playing with the blonde hair as Clarke slept. Lexa figured the teenager rarely got this downstairs. Not with all those little screamers down there. She decided then to allow the girl as much quietness as she wanted. The teenager weaved the long blonde locks back into a mini Heda hair style. Then quietly laid back down next to her and placed a protective hand on the toddler’s back. When the girl finally woke, she was certain Yarla was there to play with her. Lexa honestly was not sure who got more of a kick out of this, Yarla or Clarke. Helping to take off her onesie and undo the bandages as the little thing always requested first upon waking. It was the teenager who helped calm the yongon’s fear of her rash. The second the toddler screamed when she saw it, Yarla simply showed her one of her pox scars from when she had it. Lexa grinned and showed one on her neck and on her forehead from when she had it as well. Even Nann pointed to one on her arm, though it was so wrinkled they just took her word for it. Clarke had scrunched her face up and got quiet after that. It was adorable. Lexa could just see those wheels begin to turn as she tried to work it out.

The blonde finally turned to Yarla and said in the most adorable voice. “No’s Maunons. Pots?”

The teenager had grinned widely and nodded. Patently answering all the little girl’s questions the rest of the night. Through the multiple books she was requested to read. During the castle the two built in front of the fireplace, for all the stuffies in the toy box. Even when it was time for the girl’s herbal bath. Explaining the spots go away and no she would not have them forever. That they do make you tired and it is best if you do not scratch them. How much the bath and salves Heda puts on her helps it get better faster. The teenager even created bath toys so Lexa did not have to crawl inside the bath with Clarke. Innocently asking if she could borrow some scissors and inquired if Heda minded parting with a few of her towels. Lexa of course could have cared less of the state of her towels. If she did not have to get in the bath every night with Clarke. She watched the girl easily cut out various shapes for the toddler. Instructing the girl to get them wet and put them up on the wall. It was incredible that some so simple could occupy that toddler for so long. That became their new routine after that. In the morning her and Clarke would hang in the art room till lunch. During naptime Yarla would come up to Heda’s and stay until dinner time. Walking back down to eat with the rest of the night bloods before going to bed that night. The teenager was so incredibly helpful with the toddler and seemed to relish in just having quiet Heda time. On the second day she came they played chess quietly as they snacked on various things from Nann. The third they read books from Heda’s bookshelf together, trading off whose turn it was to read aloud. To anyone else it would have seemed boring or plain but this teenager seemed to relish in it.

During the art times Lexa noticed the gradual maturation of the girl’s speech the more she talked through her art pieces. It seemed the girl needed to also work it out verbally not just paint a picture to heal. On a whim she hung up the pieces of the dream Clarke had ripped up with her that first snow day. Allowing her to see the bits and pieces individually in case it helped jog her memory. On the third day she discovered the trick. With the sketch book open in her lap she watched as the little one drew. When she seemed to finish Clarke toddled toward her like she always did.

“Mama Hedas, puts picha in books pwease.” Patting the sketch book closed in her lap.

“Which one yongon?”

Clarke ran over and pointed to the one, she was standing at. “Alright let’s go find Nanna Komfoni.” Lexa grinned picking her up and placing the sketch book down on the easel tray.

“NAANNNAAA KAAAMMPPOOOONEEEE!!!” Clarke called as they walked down the hall. Smirking down at the strikon as she calls it out over and over. When they reach her quarters, Nann is sitting there sewing by the fire. The elder just keeps sewing as they enter.

“Did you hear that weird noise just now?” Nann hummed.

“Ifts mes!” Clarke cries proudly

“You think you could show someone how to make some glue?” Lexa asks with the blonde on her hip.

Clarke nods enthusiastically. “to putted me’s picha in me’s books Nanna.”

The elder grins, “I think we might be able to do that.” Leading them to the bathroom where one of her maidens had just snuck in to take the laundry.

The girl greets her with a smile and nods, “Nann, Heda.”

Nann goes over and hugs her, “it seems the goufa would like to make some glue. Think you could bring some supplies up and show her how.” Winking as the maiden gets a huge grin and glances over to Clarke. Taking in the tiny pox covered child with one of Heda’s old shirts put on backwards. Covered in paint and chalk obviously busy creating some kind of craft.

“I think we might be able to do that.” The maiden chuckles with a nod. Clarke cheers and claps from Lexa’s hip, making the maiden chuckle. “Alright strikon, I will be back with the supplies and some friends to help in just a minute.” She instructs, carting down the laundry to the back stairwell. When they return the yongon has stripped to her diaper and taken off her art smock which lays hanging nearby. Her hands and face have been wiped clean. Somewhat. Remnants remain in her blond hair and faint colors can be seen on her hands and face. Four maidens come in, carrying bowls, measuring cups, various containers of powders, liquids, and even stirring spoons. They put it all on the floor over a big towel near the fireplace. Letting the toddler measure out certain powders into a bowl while the kettle heats over the fire. Lexa gets pulled onto the floor to sit with the toddler climbing into and out of her lap. They even let her stir while the hot water is poured in the bowl. Heda must help so it keeps continually being stirred so it will not congeal or get clumps. The toddler looks fascinated as they stir it together until it cools into a thick paste.

“Mama Heda dis puts picha in me’s books?” Clarke whispers with wonder. Lexa grins down amused and nods.

“This will make your picture stick to your book Strikon.” One of the maidens tells her with a grin.

“Heda will show you how to brush it on carefully so it will stick just right.” One of the others nods to her.

Clarke turns quickly back to Heda with huge eyes. Lexa chuckles, “It has to cool first sweetheart.” The brows furrow and she comes over and begins to blow into the bowl furiously. Making the maidens chuckle as they begin to clean up their supplies to head back down. “What do you tell Nanna’s friends, Strikon?” Lexa instructs. The girl gasps and wheels around launching herself onto the nearest maiden. Who laughs and picks her up as she is smothered in kisses and a huge hug.

“FANKS YOUS!!! FANKS YOUS!!! FANKS YOUS!!” Rings out as she is passed from maiden to maiden. Repeating the whole process for each as Lexa rolls her eyes and laughs.

When the maidens leave, Nann keeps stirring it while Lexa carries Clarke to get the scissors from her desk. They come back and watch Nann begin to pour the white paste into a jar and seal it tightly. With a smile the elder hands it to the toddler, “there you are Strikon.”

“Fanks Nanna!” She smiles holding it close to her chest with both mittens as they walk back down to her room. Clarke watches as Heda sets down the jar on the floor and unclips the piece of paper from the easel. Laying it on the floor and turning to grab the sketchbook to do that same. Heda combs through some supplies till she finds the right brush. An older ratty one that the child will not mind parting with. She brings one of the water cups the child has been using to rinse her paint brushes with too.

“Alright Sweetheart,” Lexa sighs, sitting and pulling her into her lap. “Which page do you want to put it on in your book?” She asks, picking it up and holding it while the youngster flips pages. Feeling the youngster pat a page Lexa sets down the book. “That the one?” She asks, getting a firm nod. Picking up the paper she lays it on top of the book and looks out of the corner of her eye. The blonde furrows her brow in confusion.

“Ifts too bigs…” The blonde says tilting her head. Lexa smiles and pulls out her scissors.

“Alright, tell me where to cut.” She instructs as the blonde draws with her fingers where she wants the paper to be cut to fit. It is while they are cutting and gluing it in the book that Heda asks nonchalantly, “would you like to tell me about your picture or would you rather keep it to yourself yongon?” It was quiet for a few moments before the girl decided to talk about her picture. Lexa just kept working giving her all the time she wanted to decide. Not rushing or forcing the girl to do anything she did not want to.

“Mama Heda no be mads? The blonde asks, chewing on her lip.

“Be mad? At what?” She asks casually.

“Me’s.” Clarke whispered so quietly it woke Lexa up a bit. Turning to the toddler she looks down at the little blonde playing with her hands. Trying to avoid eye contact with her just in case.

“Of course not, honey.” Lexa assures quickly with earnest.

“I’s astills getted Nanna bafs?” The girl asks timidly. Lexa’s dark eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Of course, baby.” She assures having no idea where this is coming from.

“And eatteds?” the toddler continues.

Even though she felt like her heart was in her throat. Lexa calmly repeated her assurance. “Of course, baby.”

“Pawlie and Bwanky?” The girl presses with a squeak.

“Hey, baby. Look at Mama Heda sweetheart.” Lexa urges until the anxious blue eyes meet her caring green ones. “There is nothing you can say or do that would make Mama Heda do that. This is your safe place to create whatever you want. And if you choose to tell Mama Heda about it baby. Then I will never get mad or punish you. No matter what you tell me is in that picture.”

“Pwomises?” She cautiously asks.

Lexa nodded. “Promise. Sweetheart, I do not care if you made Mama Heda look like a big smelly pauna. Nothing you make in here will ever make me so mad that I would take away any of those things. In here, you are free to create whatever you want. With me, you are safe Clarke.” The blue eyes study her green carefully looking to see if this was a trick. Slowly the anxious look begins to fade out of the crystal blue eyes.

“Evens Pawana?” She questions hesitantly.

“Yep, just like Nann’s book remember?” Lexa smiles at her. It was only then she got a grin out of the girl. Happy to help her brush the glue on the page and press it down together. Even though inside Lexa was dying to know why Clarke would ever think these things could ever be options to take away. She gave the blonde space. Allowing the toddler to tell her when she was ready. Not pressing. Just allowing comfort when needed. When they finish. The two remain sitting on the floor together. The brunette holding the little one close to her heart. Softly rocking back and forth as the preschooler sucks her thumb. It is almost a full fifteen minutes later before she finally speaks. In a faint whisper, mumbled between her thumb.

“I’s bads.”

Lexa tilts her head. Trying to take in what was just said. “bad?” She casually asks. The blonde nods trailing her finger over the picture of grey metal walls. Her eyes widen in realization. Looking down at the blonde she points at the picture, “Is this where bad people were sent?” She asks.

The blonde nods, “Up dare.” Pointing up to the sky before returning her thumb to her mouth.

“In space?” Lexa states looking down at the blonde nodding.

“Daddy bad. So’s I’s bad.”

Lexa must remind herself to breathe at this point. They threw Clarke in prison because her father did something. Punishing the child for the act of the father. Feeling her anger begin to rise she hears a familiar voice in her head. ‘You promised not to get mad. Calm yourself.’ She takes a few deep breaths to settle down. Mentally thanking the flame for allowing her Nomi to still be there for her when she needed it. Around the fifth or sixth breath the tiny girl speaks up again. Doing absolutely nothing in helping keep Lexa calm. “No’s Mommys. No Daddys. No fwends for’s wong, WONG, WWONNNGG times.” The toddler voices. “Too wongs Mama Heda.” She whispers into her shirt.

Right about here, is when Lexa makes a mental note to question Clarke about this once she re-ages. Asking how long this period of isolation was in this prison cell in space. The names of who threw her in there. Heda wanted to know everything. If it were not for this houla she would march out there with her army now. Stringing up every skaikru member who she could get to admit they took part in this. But Clarke pulls her back from losing control just like she always seemed to do.

Smiling up at her, she points to the picture, “so’s I’s drewed wots. Sees.” Glancing down, Lexa cannot help but smile looking at the picture.

“Mmmm… like in your room.” Lexa tells her, still studying the various nature art encompassing every inch of the wall space in the picture.

Clarke shakes her head enthusiastically. “No’s yous betta, Mama Heda. I’s get blanky and paulies and fwiends AND bubbles bafs and foods!” Lexa almost gets caught up in the girl’s excited list of things she likes about Polis to catch that first word.

“Mine?” Lexa asks, confused.

The blonde nods and smiles. “Uh-huh. Yous nice.”

“Clarke, you are not in prison here, baby.” Lexa rushes with alarm

The toddler turns to her with a look of uncertainty. “Buts I’s bads, Mama Heda.” Trying to convince her to understand.

“You. Are. NOT. Bad.” Lexa slowly but unwaveringly states.

Clarke shook her head in protest. “I’s hurted peoples. I’s bads!” Scrunching her face up in anger. Tilting the little chin up to look her in the eye.

“No. Honey, you survived.” She compassionately asserts. The girl buries into her shirt and she hears a sniffle. Unbuttoning her shirt, she lets the girl snuggle skin on skin to calm. “Let’s go find Nann’s book in your room.” Lexa hums down carrying the little one to the other room. Kneeling to look through some of them on the bookshelf. Clarke though is focused on the secret door intently staring at it. “Ahh… Here it is!” She smiles, pulling it out and looking down. Following the blonde’s gaze at the door. Looking back down in confusion as she receives an angry look in return. “What?” Lexa asks, shaking her head in confusion.

“I’S BAD!!!” Clarke states firmly pointing at the door. Heda stares bewildered from the angry child to the door attempting to figure it out. Eventually just shaking her head.

“I don’t understand honey.” Lexa gently replies. Clarke hops off her lap and heatedly trudges over to the sealed door. A mittened hand slaps it several times.

“PWISONS!” She cries angrily. Heda steadily rises and sets the book on top of the shelf. Calmly walking over to the irate toddler in hopes some of her demeanor might help settle the girl back down. Taking both little mittened hands softly she kneels in front of the blonde.

“That is just a door sweetheart.” Lexa soothes. The tiny girl huffs in exasperation at her and if she had not been so concerned about why Clarke felt she was being imprisoned by her hand. Then honestly, she would have laughed with how adorable the action was. The girl stomps off in her bare feet into the art room. Coming back in it is thrusted into her hands. A pink mitten points to what Lexa assumed must be the door. Though if Clarke had not pointed it out, she would not have been able to tell. “That was the door?” trying to clearly understand the child. The girl nods at her still angry as Lexa steps back and looks from the picture to the door in the room. “It does sort of look similar. Is that what you mean?” She asks the little girl who nods.

“No’s opens.” Clarke voices reaching up with a hand and turning it like opening a pretend knob. Lexa gasps and the blonde turns to look at her.

“Oh. There is not a doorknob. I see. Well this is a special door remember. So, this one is a bit different to open. See?” Lexa tells her pushing with her shoulder to move it open. “It is just too heavy for you sweetheart. But we can fix that.” She grins striding to the closet. The blonde follows her. Watching closely as Heda scales the cubbies and pulls out a long rope with a board on the end. The blue eyes look at her puzzled. “I had the same problem when I was about your age. So my Nomi made me this.” Lexa explains as she slides over a chair from the other room and reaches up searching for something. Clarke watches as Heda hums in recognition and ties it around something she cannot see. The rope hangs with the board like a swing. The toddler stands and stares at it as Heda pushes the chair back to its spot. “You stand on it.” She grins returning beside the girl. “Go ahead. It’s kinda fun.” Lexa nods with a smile. Clarke timidly goes to the rope and looks up then back to Heda. “Hold on to the rope with both hands and jump onto the board.” Lexa chuckles coming to stand behind the toddler to help ease her nervousness. Sure enough, when Clarke jumps with both feet hard onto the board the door weight gets pulled and the door swings open. The toddler gasps and turns to look at Heda in surprise.

“Its worked!” The blonde gasps in wonder

“See, I told you.” Lexa grins.

“No’s bad?” Clarke asks.

“Nope. You are my sweet girl.” Lexa grins picking her up and twirling her around to make her giggle. “So anytime you catch yourself thinking that. Just remember what Mama Heda said.”

“I’s no bads. I’s suavivaded.” The blonde nods as the brunette grins.

“Exactly!” Heda grins back.

~~~

It took four days to finally get the treehouse ready for the little one. Technically only two days if you considered the actual treehouse room being complete. She was impressed with how quickly Oxyte and Fei had managed to finish it. What took the two extra days was Lexa’s job. Thanks to Clarke using the art room so much, it was a bit tricky finding time to work on her part of the project. Which meant Lexa sacrificed quite a lot of her sleep to do this. Crawling around upstairs shoving metal pieces Oxyte welded for her down that hole. The left-over glowing paint also got used in helping light the way on where to crawl. What had continued to stump her was how to do the stairs up to the treehouse. She wanted to continue to make it a secret place. Somewhere of safety that only those qualified would know of. There were many hours Lexa just laid in that room while Clarke painted. Just staring at that corner. Waiting for it to come to her. It was when Nann came into the art room the morning of the third day that she finally got an idea.

“Nann you wouldn’t know how they built these secret doors would you?” She had hummed to her staring at that blank corner just like she had for the past two days.

Nann had simply handed her tea over and smirked down at her. “Still attempting to figure out how to work her up there, huh?”

“I can’t just slap a ladder up there. It would look out of place. Everything in here has a purpose and that is to keep something secret. To protect something. It needs to fit that. I just can’t figure out how to make this fit into that.” She complained hoping maybe voicing the problem would help fixing it somehow.

Nann had just chuckled and turned around to walk back out calling over her shoulder. “I’ll go get Fei,” Then nodded to the toddler painting with bright pink mittens on her hands. “Just make sure that thing doesn’t paint the walls.”

Confused Lexa turned, “wait why are you…”

Nann had poked her head back in with a grin, “dear, does it look like I know how to make a hidden staircase?” Then closed the door.

And that was how Fei and Lexa found themselves in the art room in the middle of the night that third night. Trying to figure out the best way to saw a hole in a wall, quietly. Yet also in such a way that the toddler would not freak out spotting it tomorrow. Lexa and Fei were certain the kid would notice a giant unfinished hole in the wall so that was quickly tossed out.

“What if we build something to block it?” Fei suggests tilting his head at the wall in question.

“Like what? A wall?” She smirked at him.

“I was thinking like a bookcase. You know that slides into the wall or swings open and reveals the stairs.” He shrugged.

Lexa’s jaw dropped and she looked at him dumbfounded. “What? I read it in the book from the archives once. I always thought it sounded fun.”

“You realize you would never be able to tell anyone you ever made this right?” Lexa looks guiltily over to him.

He smiled, “but I would know. And that is all that matters.”

Lexa grins, “how about I make you a deal. You help me build this. And I will figure out some way to build you one too.” Her guard grins and they shake on it. Like when they were younger and just little seconds back in trikru. Training until their blisters had blisters and their muscles burned. Then ran free exploring in the woods building forts and treehouses. Or swimming in the lake when it was warm enough. She was true to her word too. That very day when she ran down to the floor her gona’s decided on the playground. Ironically found in between the orphanage and natblida floors. She informed her gonas of her plan. To connect all three floors together with secret entrances using these bookcases that Fei had designed for her. The ones that swing open with the pull of a book to unlock the door. The only difference was the actual stairs being used instead of the net tunnel. Though her gona’s did put in a slide next to the stairs for the kids to go back down. The middle floor would be a playground with the few rooms along outside walls as reading or activity rooms. The top floor would be training rooms or classrooms. The natbilda floor did not even look the same. It was completely changed, with walls being torn down and redecorated. No one wanted the same bad memories to harbor there like they did in the old quarters. So, the plain concrete floors and walls were made brighter and happier. Something that would make you smile or relax when you saw it.

It only took her and Fei one LONG night for them to finish the secret stairs. Finding a bookshelf in the storage room they cut a perfect hole for it. Filling it with the girl’s books and art supplies. Even some toys and stuffed animals. The crates they took up to the treehouse on the top floor. Figuring the child could fill it with what she wanted on the platform. Lexa stood on top of Fei’s shoulders and cut out a hole for her to crawl up into. Grabbing the net, they tied for this exact purpose and tossed half of it down to Fei for him to nail and tie down. They made it tight enough for her to climb but loose enough she could not bang her head or any other body part on the floor or walls if she fell. The book Fei designed himself. Cutting a hole in the back of the bookcase, he attached the other end to one of the leather spine books. The other around the latched hook keeping it close. Yanking or pulling the book out resulted in it unlatching and swinging open. Lexa could not resist allowing Fei to see Clarke discover it for the first time. Oxyte was waiting for them upstairs when she climbed up. With the guise of wanting to show Fei her art work. They took him back to her art room. Covering his eyes and winding him up and down the halls. Covering his ears with those funny ear muffs and leading him inside. The child talked on and on about the drawing she made of the play fort. Even had children jumping and hanging on it too. The man ‘oohh and ahh’ with each description. While they were busy, Lexa leaned on the wall near the bookcase.

“Oh cool there’s a book on treehouses,” She hummed out loud. Knowing Clarke would spin around. Pulling it made the door swing open. Lexa gasps in fake surprise.

“Heda! You bwoke the walls!” Clarke screamed in shock. Inching closer she saw the net and her eyes grew big. “Wheres it goes?” She whispered in awe.

Fei was grinning from ear to ear as he knelt. “Think we should find out?” the guard asks the little girl.

The blonde whipped around and looked at Heda. Smirking she picked up the toddler. “Whatcha think? Shall we see where it goes?” She asks the stunned girl who seemed to lose her ability to speak. She sees an excited nod.

“Heda… you’s go first.” Clarke requests, just in case.

Fei snorts, “yea… make sure there aren’t any bad guys before we get up there Heda.” The blonde nods in agreement thinking he is serious. Lexa chuckles as she sets the girl down.

Expecting the little one to run to the net she peels away in the opposite direction. Fei and Lexa look at each other confused as the child runs to the closet. Pulling behind her the Heda boots and that tutu.

“I needs my Heda bwoots!” Clarke informs her, dragging them over.

“And the tutu just naturally goes with the boots.” Fei nods in mock understanding.

Lexa snorts and elbows him but the blonde excitedly nods. “Yep!”

That is exactly what she wears to go exploring too. Her diaper, that blasted tutu Lexa still had no idea where the hell it came from. And the beloved Heda boots. Lexa had tried to convince her to put on clothes but the child adamantly refused so she rolled her eyes and relented. Going first to show the toddler how before reaching down a hand to her. The squeal that erupted was piercing as the child bolted up after Heda. Lexa could even hear Oxyte chuckle from above apparently having heard it loud and clear. Fei closes the bookcase behind them and climbs behind the toddler. Clarke makes it almost to the top before she needs help. Fei pushes her bottom and Lexa reaches down to pull her up. When the blue eyes see the glowing paint a wide grin and cheers ring out. Not even waiting for Fei to come behind her. The blonde bolts down the fun tunnel where the arrows point as fast as she can.

Lexa bursts out laughing, “Move it or lose it Fei.” Crawling after the girl as she hears Fei’s barking laugh behind her.

“Heda!!! Heda!!! Come Heda!! Come!!” Is frantically yell whispered from the girl repeatedly. Looking back behind her for where Fei is. Almost results in Lexa peeing herself in laughter. The man is sliding on his stomach behind her too big to crawl like her and Clarke.

“Next time I build this part Heda.” He smirks at her when he hears her laugh.

“Deal!” she cries hurrying after Clarke. “Yell if you get stuck!” Hearing a rumbled laugh behind her and another above her.

Oxyte hears the knees thunk as they make their way closer and a long slide of Fei coming slowly behind them. He is almost crying from laughing so hard when a tiny blonde head pokes up.

“tweeehouusseeee” Clarke whispers in sheer wonder. Then turns around and screams, “HEDA TWEEEEHOUSSSE!!! TWEEHOUSSEE!!”

Lexa chuckles, “I think she found it.”

“I’m sorry my ears are still ringing. Give me a second.” Fei chuckles back wiggling his finger in his ear.

A tiny hand is dragging her down the tunnel to the opening frantically. “Okay. I am coming! I’m coming!” She chuckles hurrying after the persistent toddler.

The minute they both stand on the floor the blonde looks confused. Poking her head down in the tunnel she screams, “FEE-FEESS!!! YOU TUCK?!”

Lexa and Oxyte fall over laughing and a chuckle can be heard echoing in the tunnel. “Nope….” They hear a sliding noise “… just taking my time.”

Clarke looks flustered, “NO!!! FASTER!!! NO SLOWS!!” she yells to him. A chuckle is heard and faster sliding noises follow. By the time a red-faced Fei pops up, Lexa is in tears from laughing so hard.

“You two are of zero help.” He huffs to them. “Seriously great workout though Heda.” He grins.

A blonde blur is peeling up the rope ladder and into the platform. The child all out jumps into the net floor belly first. Squealing in laughter when she bounces up. Once she sees the bars to hang on above, she yells out, “HEDA!!! HELPS!!”

She obeys her command and crawls up to the platform with the pillow seats on the floor and crates to put books or sketching stuff in. Hosting the girl up Fei tells her how she is supposed to swing to reach for the next bar. When the girl finishes, she is sweating and grinning ear to ear. Moving now to the swing that Oxyte built for the toddler, laying flat as Lexa pushes her. Giggling with each back and forth movement. All three glance down to the tunnel hearing Nann call out from the art room. All three pause and look at each other.

“Did you tell Nann how to get up here?” Oxyte asks suddenly to her. Lexa pauses.

Then a sly grin crosses her face. Fei rolls his eyes. “I’ll go get her.” he drones before she can say a word.

“I don’t know I kinda wanna see if she makes it down the tunnel.” Oxyte jokes to him. Chuckling Fei leaves to fetch Nann. Kindly helping her up the stairs and into the treehouse.

“You couldn’t have put an adult entrance dear?” The elder smirks up to her from the ground.

The tiny blonde gasps, “NANA!! TWEEHOUSES!!” Throwing her arms up for her to see everything.

“I see!!! What a lucky little girl you are to find such a cool place!” Winking at the boys who chuckle.

“Heda bwoke the walls!!” She declares in wonder.

“Wonderful” Nann drones, rolling her eyes. Fei and Oxyte burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

“I thought all this playing might’ve made you hungry.” The komfoni says holding out a bottle for her. The girl gasps and nods opening and closing her hands in desperate wanting.

Oxyte chuckles at the little thing, “I got it strikon.” Carrying the bottle up the ladder and over to them. The blonde grins ear to ear and happily sucks down Nann’s special chocolate milk bottle happily. The child literally plays and plays until she falls asleep on the net. Literally playing herself flat out. Lexa chuckles and picks her up. They lock up for the last time and head down the stairs. The guards are chuckling at the chocolate milk covered face snoring on Heda’s shoulder.

“I take it was a success?” One of the smirks.

“You didn’t hear the squeal?” Fei asks with a grin.

“Oh, we heard it alright.” They both chuckle at him nodding.

Lexa carries the sleeping girl back to her little bedroom for her nap. Taking off her Heda boots and her tutu. Nann comes in with the lotion, salve, bandages, and a onesie. They slather the little one up and change her diaper. Wrapping her up and pulling on a new onesie with those mittens. Lexa tucks her in the little bed Clarke recently declared she wanted to sleep in instead of the baby crib. The night light and music box rest on the shelf for Nann to wind and light before she leaves the room. With Paulie tucked in her arm and blankey close by, Lexa tip toes out behind Nann to go eat lunch. Yarla was there waiting for her. Just as she did the past couple of days. This time though the girl looked more anxious than usual. Biting her lip and looking around the room instead of relaxed like normal. Her dark eyes keep going back to the corner with the easel as they continue eating their lunch together. Lexa watches amused as she eats, catching every glance the teenager makes. When she finishes, Lexa cleans up her area. Carefully putting things back on the tray for the maidens to take. Patiently waiting for the child to finish hers. Lexa simply reads parts of the sacred texts. The moment the teenager stands, Heda takes her by the hand. Leading her to the easel and handing her the tin cup with a smile. As the girl stands there, Lexa watches her face transform to a look of fear and uncertainty.

“I am sorry Heda. I did not mean to suggest. I was just looking around while I ate.” She stumbles out quickly shoving the cup into Lexa’s hand. Now Lexa is completely bewildered. Not at all expecting that reaction to happen. Nann even stops and glances over towards them. Giving her a similar puzzled look in return. The elder nods to the child encouraging her yongon to try again.

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “You are free to choose whatever you want to do with your time here. Whether it is chess, reading, or using the easel.” The dark eyes study her carefully. Like she is trying to figure Heda’s intentions or her hidden ploy. “You are safe here with me, Yarla. You have nothing to fear.” Lexa assures holding out the tin cup. Shaky hands take it slowly as the dark eyes begin to fill with tears. Just like before, the teenager tries to turn away and hide them from view. Spinning to the paper with the cup away from Heda in hope to hide. Green eyes look to Nann for what she thought. Nann is focused on the girl watching as she begins to pick up a pencil and slowly put it down. Lifting a weathered hand, she holds it up as if to signal her to back off and let the girl work. Nodding her head in assurance as she keeps her eyes subtly on the child. Lexa goes back a couple steps to her chair and watches the teenager as well. Sketching out what looks to be a field or pasture of sorts. Occasionally, she wipes her eyes or nose with her sleeve but keeps drawing. The landscape is rough and quickly drawn with unpracticed hands. Long flowing waves of grass seem to be blowing in the wind. A bright blue sky with a few clouds overhead. It is breathtaking to witness. Like someone finally able to breathe again after being suffocated for so long. The girl timidly puts down her colored pencil and turns to Heda. Looking bewildered as tears begin to fill her eyes again. Lexa smiles and opens her arms in invitation. That is all it takes for the floodgates to open as the girl rushes to her. Crawling in her lap and sobbing into her shoulder. Lexa wraps her up into her arms and rocks her gently. Nann sneaks off to her room quietly. Rolling her eyes as she goes knowing the elder is going to mix up the girl a chocolate treat for her. Calmly she sits and rocks her as the sobs begins to subside. Combing through the long dark silky locks with her fingers as she waits. The teenager does not even get up when she finally calms. Lexa smiles down to her, “you haven’t let me do this since you first came to me.” Kissing the girl on the top of her head as she sees the smile across her face. “The most adorable little thing I’ve ever seen.” She smirks to the girl who chuckles.

“I thought I would have to chase you around forever with that brush.” Nann chuckles coming in holding a chocolate milk for each of them. The girl beams and happily takes it. Heda smiles and nods when Nann winks and hands her one. “I hear you are the one doing that now,” the elder winks proudly as Lexa chuckles.

“Well she did learn from the best,” Heda grins over at Nann. Feeling a chuckle from the girl in her lap. Lexa nods to her picture, “that is beautiful. I had no idea you liked art. I would have sent down some supplies a long time ago.” The girl’s eyes begin to water again but she does not hide this time. So, Lexa considers it a win.

Yarla sniffles and almost inaudibly replies, “we weren’t allowed.”

“That nomajoka branwoda.” Nann mutters furiously making the girl giggle in Lexa’s lap.

“I’m sorry Heda… I thought…. I thought after Costia… Heda that you didn’t like it anymore…” the teen meekly discloses with a new fresh wave of tears. Lexa’s heart clinches painfully at the name. But she smiles and shakes her head.

“Never. It is what reminds me of her when I need it most.” Heda whispers back fighting tears of her own. It is quiet for a few moments, as they sip their drinks.

“Yarla dear, when the blonde wakes, could you please teach her how to do … that...” gesturing to the picture. “without it being all over herself in the process.” Nann hums with a smirk collecting their finished glasses. Lexa snorts and nods.

“I am still not sure which has more mess on it when she finishes. Herself or her picture.” She chuckles as Yarla grins.

“We average 2 baths a day here because of it.” Nann rolls her eyes taking their glasses back to wash them out in the bathroom.

“Heda?” Yarla shakily whispers as Nann leaves.

“Hmmm?” Lexa replies, warmly turning to look down at the girl.

“Do I have to cut Titus?” the teenager shakily whispers.

Reaching down she tilts the teenagers face up to her own. Looking into the girl’s eyes she firmly states. “I made a promise that first day you told me what happened, that vile wretched piece of existence would never, ever be allowed to come near you again. And I intend to keep that promise. Unless you tell me otherwise. So, if you want to, I will allow it. But I would never make you do anything you are not comfortable with.”

“But I will look weak.” She whispers unsteadily as her eyes fill with tears.

“No.” She assures, wiping tears away that begin to fall. “You will look strong for standing up against a bushhada(coward), natrona (traitor) and fragheda (commander killer).” Lexa passionately states, with a mixture of fire and compassion in her eyes. The dark eyes widen at the word ‘fragheda.’ And Lexa nods solemnly. “He admitted to being the one who assassinated my Nomi, Heda Andrea.” Her voice cracks on the name she had not spoken for so long. Allowing tears to fall as she feels the sting in her eyes. Wanting this girl to see that Heda is allowed to feel emotions. Even though every single fiber of her being is screaming against it. She would not let this girl learn to bottle them up like she did for so long because of that evil man. The girl nods and falls into Heda’s shoulder weeping. Nann comes and shakes her head as she meanders back over to them.

“I leave you for two minutes and now you are both crying… I swear…” She mutters when she gets closer. Making Heda and Yarla both chuckle through the tears.

“She wanted to know if she had to cut Titus and I told her about Nomi.” Lexa summarizes with a whisper. The elder hums and nods as she stands by Lexa. Tenderly pulling the brunette’s head to her body comfortingly.

“You said no right?” Nann shoots at her yongon sternly. Yarla chuckles and nods as Lexa huffs and rolls her eyes. “Good girl Strikon!” The elder smiles patting Lexa’s face with her hand. “Well you know what always makes me feel better when I’m upset?” Heda and Yarla shake their heads at the elder. “Going down and beating the skrish(shit) outta Titus for a bit.” The komfoni shrugs with a sly grin. Lexa shoots her a disapproving glare.

The teen shakes her head, “I don’t want to ever see him again. I hate that he is still so close by. I just wish he would be gone already so we could move on.” She whispers as Lexa hugs her tighter.

“Well in that case, we could just go shove him off the balcony now if you want. Heda could just say that the branwoda jumped.” Nann winks towards them. “And just think of how easy the clean-up will be since he’ll freeze before hitting the ground!” The elder adds elatedly. Heda smirks in amusement and rolls her eyes. Finally, Nann succeeds in making the teenager chuckle.

The brunette tilts her head to the side and hums, “actually that is a good idea.” Lexa thinks aloud making Yarla and the elder both look at her like she is crazy. Glancing at both their faces, she rolls her deep green eyes. “No not that. That’s a horrible idea and we are not doing that.” Shaking her head at the absurdity. “Yarla, let me show you what I do when I am upset or stressed.” She smiles down at the teen helping her up. The Komfoni nods in approval and goes to sit back down in her chair to mend clothes for the laundry. Heda leads the girl into her bathroom straight towards her meditation room.

“Now I know Titus taught you how to meditate. But he is a branwoda and I don’t trust him.” Lexa hummed pushing the door open. The teenager’s eyebrows lift high on her forehead as she takes in the hidden room.

“Wooooww…” She breathes taking a couple tentative steps in. Heda smirks as she also walks in behind the girl and kneels by the cabinet.

“Normally I close the door behind me. But I want a certain little blonde to be able to find me when she wakes from her nap. If it bothers you, I can just tell Nann to bring her in here.” Yarla grins and assures that leaving it open is fine. Heda nods with a smile and leads her to the scent cabinet. “First thing I do is pick a scent for my session. Whichever I feel like for the day. Since this is technically your session. You get to pick whichever one you want.” Lexa instructs with a smile as the girl kneels beside her. Pulling out various ones. Some get a blanch and quickly get shoved back in. One though makes the girls eyes widen and she holds it out. Heda shows her how to light it and put in the holder. They both pick floor pillows and take positions on the floor. Heda sits closest to the open door in hopes it helped make the girl more comfortable. When the teenager looks at her curiously Lexa arches an eyebrow.

“Why are you sitting like that?” The teenager asks quietly.

“What did Titus actually teach you about Meditation?” Heda asks gently. This way at least she could fill in the blanks where he left off.

“After we got in trouble, we had to meditate on what we did wrong. Which meant we had to sit in a dark closet until he let us out.” The teen shrugs. Lexa looks over in alarm and worry but the teen smirks. “We called it naptime.” She is informed with a wry grin and Lexa cannot help but chuckle.

“Well in that case, forget everything he ever taught you about meditation. He’s a moron.” Heda instructs getting a chuckle from the girl. They run through how to position yourself to start meditation. Explaining that sitting like this helps open your lungs and prevents tension from occurring. Allowing you to sit still for longer periods of time without getting sore. Heda proceeds to lead her through a couple deep breathing exercises. Then to focusing on each inhale and exhale. Taking note of how much your chest rises and falls with each one. Lexa calmly leads her through each one counting the breaths out and doing a couple guided exercises for her. She instructs how to simply acknowledge the thoughts that come to her mind as she breathes. Helping to calm her mind in the process of relieving tension from her body. “Are you ready to give it a try?” She inquires softly, turning to look at the girl. She gets a grin and a nod. “The biggest thing is just to be kind to yourself. Do not get frustrated if you keep getting distracted. Just acknowledge what distracts you and go back to your breathing.” Yarla nods and they both turn to ready their positions again. It has been about fifteen minutes and Lexa is quite impressed the girl is able to meditate for so long the first time. She had done her meditation that morning so did not feel the need to run through her entire routine again. Just a couple deep breathing and calming exercises. Then tuned into focus on the girl and if she could sense her struggling or needed guidance. At first, she could sense Yarla getting frustrated but slowly the tension from her shoulders began to fade little by little. Her breaths got deeper and slower. And the crease in her forehead was released as well. She hears the pitter patter of tiny feet down the hallway and smiles. They stop at the bathroom knowing the girl sees the open door of the meditation room. That curiosity is what Lexa is relying on to help the child find her. Positive the toddler will want to peek into the room she did not know was even there. Lexa smirks, she can just imagine the girl looking all around and quietly beginning to step forward. One step, two steps, then quickly little feet slaps follow. Yarla smirks from her sitting position knowing who that is. The steps freeze at the doorway but Lexa stays in position. Wanting to see what the little one does. Feeling the toddler sit and curl up in her lap makes her smile. She can feel the toddler sucking her thumb as she rests her head against her body. The girl grabs one of her hands and pulls it to her wanting Lexa to wrap her up in her arms. She feels Paulie and blankey when this happens. Lexa smirks and does what she asks with the other hand as well but keeps her eyes closed. Clarke leans back, looking up in confusion.

“Heda yous sweeping?” The blonde whisper yells. Yarla and Lexa both chuckle and peek down amused.

“No. I am teaching Yarla how to meditate.” Lexa quietly explains.

“Medifates?” The toddler repeats through her thumb. “Whats fats?” She mumbles curiously.

“It is what we do to calm our mind and body down, strikon.” Lexa smiles answering back.

“Ohs… Ohtays.” The toddler nods simply going back to sitting in her lap. She lasts two more minutes before whisper yelling again. “Fors how longs?” Lexa can’t help but snort out in laughter. Breaking her pose she looks down to see Clarke smiling happily at her. Glancing over at Yarla who has also broken her pose to grin at the little one.

Lexa sighs, “alright let’s get you a snack.” The toddler perks up and nods excitedly. She stands with Clarke on her hip and Yarla right behind her. “Feel free to use that room whenever you need. I use it when I first wake in the morning around sunrise if you would like to join me.” The girl nods to her as they walk out of the meditation room and close the door behind them. Walking to her bedchambers together.

“Oh good. I was wondering if I was just going to have to eat this myself.” Nann calls from the table with a plate of cheese cubes, fruit, and a bottle of milk for the blonde. Clarke gasps and wiggles down excitedly. Running to the komfoni, the toddler crawls up her legs and sits in her lap happily to eat. Plopping in bite after bite with joy. When she finishes, Nann picks her up. “Let’s change you so you can play.” she hums to her. Yarla goes to grab a book and comes back to read it to Clarke as they change her into a fresh diaper. “Hmm… I guess we can keep these clothes on since she hasn’t complained about them yet.” Nann teases as Clarke shoots her a furious look. Lexa smirks down at the toddler.

“Yea I’m not thinking she is too fond of that idea, Komfoni.” She grins amused at the level of sass inside that tiny body. The child nods in agreement and turns to listen to the story. Satisfied at finding out they were just teasing her and the clothes were in fact coming off like she wanted. Clarke requests a puzzle next, so Yarla goes to grab one and a couple other books. Once they are done the girl’s run off to play in her quarters by the toy box. Nann and Lexa clean up the area together. Heading back into her room. While the girl’s play and Nann sews, Lexa reads her Nomi’s journal. Brainstorming ideas to incorporate her treehouse into the training like her Aunt did. Using the metal tunnel for stealth training. The rope tunnel up to the passageway for upper body strength and agility training. Later that night, long after Yarla left and Clarke is fast asleep. Lexa finds herself digging in her Nomi’s old training room to find her old weapons. The toy ones that she had covered in padding to make it seem like a game. She can’t help but grin when she finds the knife throwing game and the Velcro dart board that goes with it. The padded staffs, swords and other weapons get transported up as well. Nann smirks when she comes in with arms overloaded with her old toy weapons. “Wanna see if you can make it through the goufa entrance?” Lexa smirks to Nann.

The elder laughs with a nod, “thought you’d never ask.”

“Good. I wasn’t sure how I was going to cart all this up there by myself.” Lexa sighs out in relief. Nann shakes her head with a laugh.

“And here I was thinking you were just indulging an old woman.”

Lexa grins with a shrug walking back to her closet to find something to carry all this in. “I also don’t fancy having to find you in the tunnels after a couple days because you secretly tried it yourself.”

Nann rolls her eyes. “Oh, you would never last a couple of days without me. That would be the first place you looked and you know it. I’d be up there a couple of minutes at best.” Lexa smirks and hums finding the bags she was looking for. She tosses one to Nann as they begin to shove all the weapons into them. Each sling a bag over their shoulders when they are finished. Lexa unties her boots and motions for Nann to do the same. The elder grins and nods. Quietly they tip toe in their socks to the hidden room. Softly pushing the brick and sneaking inside before closing it. Nann goes to open the closet as Lexa walks over to the little one. Chuckling when she finds her asleep on the floor with a pile of puzzles. She carries her back to the bed and tucks her in. Carefully putting the puzzles back and winding the music box.

“If we wake that child because you don’t want to walk up those stairs and open that door in front of your guards Alexandrea…” Nann warns under her breath as Lexa tip toes in shutting the doors behind her.

“It won’t be me waking her up. That’s up to how well your stealth skills have held up over the years.” She chuckles dodging a swat from Nann. The elder walks over to the bookcase as Lexa pulls the book. The old woman nods with a smile as it swings open for them. Gesturing for Nann to go first the elder glares at her. “What? How else do you think I’m getting you out if you can’t make it?” She chuckles. It takes the elder a bit and Lexa does have to help her but she manages through. Even humming and nodding in approval at what ended up happening to the left-over glow paint.

“I see what you meant about stealth skills. Taking after your Nomi, Strikon.” Nann smiles when they reach the treehouse. Lexa cannot help the smile of pride that eclipses her face. They dump out their weapons from their bags and Lexa shoves Nann’s now empty bag inside hers. Slinging it on her back once again. They hang the dart board with the play Velcro knives sticking on it. Staffs and other weapons get propped up in the corners. Smaller ones go in one of the crates Lexa brought up before. When they finish, the elder walks to the door but Lexa grins and shakes her head. Nann chuckles and nods slipping down into the hole quite easily for someone of her age. Lexa drops in after her. Both finding it much easier to slide down to the room than crawling up to the treehouse. They both tumble down the net one after the other. Then lift the latch and quietly open the bookcase. Making sure it clicks shut before they leave the art room and tip toe out. Chuckling softly to each other as they walk back down the hallway. Nann stays and sews for a bit longer before retiring for the night. Lexa keeps reading at her chair not wanting to fall asleep yet. She wakes a couple of hours later with the candles burning quite low. Yawning she sets her book down at the end table and moves to get ready for bed. Blowing out candles as she goes. Passing the bathroom, she hears sniffles and stops. Hearing sounds of crying distinctly emanating from the mediation room. She quietly tip toes to the room and leans her ear to the door. Frowning with concern Lexa pushes the door open. Yarla is curled up in the corner. Knees tucked tightly to her chest as she sobs into her lap. Lexa quickly rushes to her and pulls the girl into her lap.

“I’m… I’m… So… Sorry He…Heda…I… didn… didn’t mea… mean to wa… wake you…” Yarla hiccups out between sobs.

“Shhhh… you didn’t wake me. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.” Lexa soothes holding the girl to her chest.

Nann hears the weeping and comes out of her room quickly. Poking her head into the meditation room.

“Does Amma know that you are here, honey?” Lexa asks warmly as she rocks the girl on her lap. The girl shakes her head and Heda turns to Nann. “Please inform the guard to notify Fei and Amma that the eldest flapkrasha is with me tonight. They will know what it means.” The komfoni nods and turns to issue the request. Both her and Heda already know that Amma must be worried sick by now.

“They… they’re sleep… sleeping…” She hiccups.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Lexa hums to her. The girl sobs pick up in earnest and she takes that as a yes. Lexa just patiently waits and hums to the girl. The sweet lullaby she used to hum to all her little natbilda when they first arrived. Scared and alone. When Nann hurries back Lexa smiles up at her. “Think you could make someone your special tea, Komfoni?” She asks, mouthing ‘nightmare.’ Nann’s eyes widen and she nods. Meandering to go make her some straight away. Already suspecting that might have been the issue at hand.

“I… I… Don’t mean to… to be a bother… I’m… Sorr…” Yarla sniffles but Lexa interrupts her.

“Nonsense. I get these too. And you are never a bother.” The girl smiles into her chest. “How’d you get past the guards?” Lexa asks with a smirk.

“Brib… bribed th… them wi… with cook… cookies…” 

Lexa gasps and looks down. “You have cookies?!”

It works like she hoped and she gets a chuckle from the teen. “You… yours ar… are over th… there.”

“Yes!” Lexa sighs, earning another chuckle as the girl hands her the nearby plate. “Why on earth would you ever think you’re a bother when you came with cookies?” Lexa asks with a mouth full of them. The teen finally peeks up and bursts out in laughter. Crumbs are all over Heda’s face with a wide chocolate chip cookie smeared grin. They eat in silence for a bit before Lexa asks. “Have these dreams happened before?” Feeling a nod, she sighs. “I’m so sorry.” She whispers, kissing the girl’s forehead. “I get these too. Nann makes a special tea from Nyko that helps.”

The teenager looks up in confusion. “She does?”

“Yep. Ever notice that when Amma gives you chocolate milk at night that you don’t have bad dreams?” Yarla’s mouth drops open and she turns to look at Heda in wonder. Lexa chuckles and nods. “I know, right?”

“Used to do the same to you for years Heda,” Nann hums with a grin. Lexa gestures to her Komfoni like, ‘see told you.’ Making the girl chuckle. The girl gets handed a mug of tea as Nann looks Heda up and down. “Why aren’t you dressed for bed?” Huffing she rolls her eyes. “You fell asleep in that chair reading again didn’t you.” She feels Yarla grin in her chest knowing the girl probably had seen her when she snuck in.

Lexa sighs, “maybeeeee…”

“Good thing too. Helped you hear this one.” Nann winks. Yarla gets up and the elder helps Lexa stand. Ushering her with a swat to her butt to change into her night clothes. The teen chuckles following close behind her.

“You saw nothing,” Lexa warns with a smirk. Yarla grins and crosses her heart. Slowly drinking her tea as Heda slips behind the screen partition to change. Sweatpants and a button-down nightshirt she gathers the girl into a hug. “Promise me you will wake me up next time?” She whispers. Feeling a nod, she grins. “That is all I ask.” Kissing the girl on the top of her head. “Now let’s go before Heda Komfoni comes searching for us.” Lexa winks, making the girl smile and nod. They walk together back into Lexa’s bedchamber. Not surprised to find Nann sitting and waiting for them. Yarla smirks, quickly climbing into the bed and under the firs. The elder comes with a book from the shelf to sit by the girl as Heda follows. Climbing in and sighing as she slips under the furs.

“Whatever happened to your rabbit?” Komfoni hums to the girl. Heda had given each natblida a stuffed animal when they first arrived. A local shopkeeper in Polis made them and sent her some quite often. It was how she knew to give it to Clarke. Seeing how comforting it was to the little scared natblida.

“He… He burned it…” Yarla faintly whispers, pulling her knees up to her chest. Lexa growls expletives under her breath and jumps out of bed. The elder and the teenager watch her wide eyed as she marches to the toy box. Furiously looking for something. When she does not, she marches to the little room. Quietly sneaking in and looking at the animals lined in the cubbies. She finds what she is looking for in one of the middle cubbies. Smiling, she grabs it and sneaks back out. Holding out the rabbit the girl’s timid face instantly turns to elation.

Nann holds her chest and sighs in relief. “Oh thank heavens. I thought you were gunna murder that branwoda over a stuffed rabbit.”

Lexa snorts and rolls her eyes. Handing the stuffed animal to the tear-filled girl who cuddles it instantly to her chest. “Tell the rest of your brothers and sisters tomorrow. If they would like theirs. Then just come and tell me. If I don’t have an extra here, I will have it made by the shopkeeper here in Polis.” The girl beams up at her and nods. Knowing there were some who missed theirs much more than her.

“Did you have a stuffie when you were a goufa Heda?” Yarla asks muffled as she smells the rabbit.

“Of course not. I am Heda.” She winks to her.

“A raccoon.” The Komfoni chuckles. “She hides it under her pillow thinking we don’t know about it.” Winking to Heda with a sly grin. Lexa glares and mumbles under her breath. Yarla grins and sticks her hand under the pillow before Heda can catch her. Expecting teasing when the girl simply hands it out to her. With wide innocent eyes. Free of judgement and full of understanding. Lexa reaches down with a smile and kisses the girls head in thanks.

“Not a word to the others…” She whispers sternly, making the teenager chuckle and nod with a wide grin.

“I don’t think I am the one you should be worried about Heda.” She whispers back. Lexa laughs and nods. Rolling her eyes up at Nann. The elder smirks and crosses her heart. Lexa shakes her head with a chuckle. Knowing the elder knew what the girl needed. To know she wasn’t alone. That Heda herself hurt sometimes too and needed comfort in the same way. Helping the teenager not feel embarrassed or isolated. So, she pretends to be annoyed to entertain the girl. Then mouths a ‘thank you’ when the girl isn’t looking. Nann winks and kisses her forehead. Continuing to read until the girl is fast asleep. Curled into Heda holding onto that rabbit for dear life. The elder and her yongon smile looking down at the sound asleep teenager. Nann slowly gets up and sets it on the end table. Then walks over to Heda’s side of the bed and kisses her yongon on the forehead.

“I know why you keep it Strikon. And it is nothing to be ashamed of.” Nann whispers holding her face.

“I swear it still smells like Nomi sometimes.” She whispers shakily.

“I know… who do you think rubs her old perfume on it.” The elder winks making Heda chuckle quietly. Pulling the elder into a hug as tears leak free.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

“Always, ai tombom.”

  
  



	20. Bis Pleiyos

Amma sits upright in bed from a deep sleep still holding a nursing child to her breast. Something is off, she can feel it in her bones. After overseeing so many children for so long you learn to trust your instincts. Finding one missing her heart begins to pick up. Grabbing a candle in the kitchen she darts in and out of rooms as her panic starts to set in. Hearing the door open to their quarters she hurries to the door finding a warrior he bows his head and nods for her to step outside. Her eyes widen in alarm but she nods and follows. Baby still in her arms hiding under her shirt that has fallen over him. The minute the words are out of his mouth Amma promptly moves to go to Heda’s quarters. The warrior catches her shoulder in mid-stride.

“Maybe… put a coat on. And some shoes first.” He suggests nodding to her bare stomach and nursing child. She looks down blearily and nods. Shuffling inside to grab a robe and tie it over herself and Zeke. Slipping her feet into her slippers Fei gave her for their anniversary last year. She follows him up the elevator and to the back stairs. Showing her where the child came and nodding inside. The two guards on post stop her with their spears. She looks furiously at the guards in question. One of them kindly nods to her sleeping fyucha. “Has the fyucha had pox yet?” The guard inquires softly to her. Amma’s eyes widen and she stares down at innocent little sleeping Zeke. How could she have so quickly put him in harm’s way without a second thought. Looking up she sees the guards and smiles at them.

“Can I trust you to pacify him until I return?” She asks him.

The guard grins widely and nods holding his hands out eagerly. “I’ve had 3 yongons just like him. All big and have yongon’s of their own!” He grins at her cradling him. She slips off her robe and hands it to him.

“Put that near his nose. Trust me.” She chuckles at his bewildered look. The other guard takes off his long cloak without hesitation and puts it over her shoulders. She nods in gratefulness smiling watching the big gona sway and rock the soundly sleeping babe. Slipping inside and hurrying to the bathroom she finds Nann coming in through the doorway of Heda’s quarters. Putting her finger to her lips she quietly opens the door letting her peek inside. She smiles seeing Yarla sleeping soundly cuddled on top of Heda, who has both arms over her protectively. Nann nods to come back to her room. Quietly closing the door behind her and shuffling to her room.

“Just got them to sleep.” She smiles, closing the door to Heda’s room. “Apparently the yongon is having nightmares. Went ahead and made her your nontu’s tea. She will be sleeping till morning.” Nann assures her with a hug. The elder looks down at her worried expression. “You look like you could use some tea.” She smiles shuffling back over to the kettle and grabbing a mug.

“Nightmares?!” She never said anything…” Amma whispered full of concern.

“I’d be surprised if she did.” Nann chuckles from the fireplace nodding to the chair in front of it. “It took her four afternoons with Heda to even ask the question she had been trying to spit out since day one.”

“Why didn’t she wake me?” Amma exhales slumped over with her head in her hands.

“She did not wake us either, yongon. It was only because Heda fell asleep in her chair reading that she happened to hear the child. She was attempting to calm herself in the meditation room.” The elder nods to the open door. Amma looks at it wide eyed and full of questions. “She is a natblida teenager, child. They are the most stubborn of all. Trust me.” Nann smirks. With realization she glances up quickly at Nann. The elder chuckles and nods. “She may be Heda but even she struggles with the teachings of Titus.” Handing her a mug of tea the elder sits beside Amma. “They were taught not to feel emotion. It was a disgrace for them to ever lower themselves and feel one. Even the most basic: Love. Happiness. Pain. Sadness. That man made them think they did not deserve to feel these. That being a natblida meant that you were no longer your own person. You could not do what you wanted. Your life and your body were devoted to your people. And your people alone.” She consoles to the wide-eyed woman beside her. “For them, any emotion is a lot more overwhelming. That is why Heda introduced meditation to her during their time today. In hope it would allow the feelings to come in a place she felt safe.”

“Apparently it worked a little too well.” Amma mutters shaking her head.

Nann chuckles at her. “These natblida goufas are the sneakiest, brightest and most challenging of all little handfuls.” The elder instructs making Amma chuckle quietly and nod. “Do you know how many times that yongon of mine in there snuck out of her heavily armed bed on the natblida floor, and crept down to the kitchens and into my bed at night? Then would leave before anyone else and sneak back in before anyone noticed?” Amma’s eyes widen, she shook her head. “A lot longer than she will ever admit to, that is for sure.” Nann smirks, making Amma smile. “Used to drive Titus insane. It was glorious.” She grins as Amma sports a similar one. “Don’t worry child. She will sleep soundly here with Heda. Then we will spoil her rotten and send her right home to you.” The elder smiles to her as they drink their tea. The komfoni continues to encourage her endlessly of how great of a nomon she is to that child. To every single one of those kids that steps in those doors lost and alone in this world. That the fact those natblida feel instantly at home and safe with them after all they went through was a miracle. Proving that she and Fei were the best nomon and nontu for each of them.

“Okay, one question. Before I go.” Amma sighs, putting down an empty mug. Nann grins and nods. “Was that a stuffed animal I just saw Heda sleeping with?” She grins amused.

Nann chuckles quietly and nods. “We found out tonight that the nomonjoka burned the comfort objects Heda had given each Natblida when they first arrived in Polis. Most were just fyucha, Amma. So scared and alone. Those stuffed animals helped so much in those first few days. To think of someone burning them…” Nann shakes her head momentarily overcome with emotion. “I was sure that yongon of mine had marched right down to skin that branwoda alive. Instead she came back with a stuffed rabbit identical to the one she had given her that first night. I have never seen those dark brown eyes light up so fast.” The elder beams over at Amma. “Heda didn’t want her to feel alone or embarrassed about still needing it. So, she dug out the one her Nomi gave her when she first arrived in Polis.” The elder smiles fondly. Amma is floored with appreciation hearing this. Knowing just how loved each of them were helps heal her heart a bit. Fearing they had never known love until they became part of her family.

“I didn’t… They never said a word about it to me.” She shakes her head in disbelief.

“Heda told your yongon that if any of her brothers and sisters wanted theirs, she will gladly dig to see if she has another for them too. I have never seen that child so eager in my life. So, there must be a couple down there that took it harder than even she did.” Nann somberly informs her. “There is a sweet widow in Polis who makes them. Incredible woman. Sends my yongon a big supply of them every now and then. I have absolutely no doubt that kind komfoni will be happy to make as many as we need.” Nann hums to her with a smile. “Knows each and every one she makes down to the last detail.” Nann shakes her head in laughter and disbelief. Amma smiles and stands with the elder.

“I will make sure to pass on the message to the yongons in the morning.” She yawns. Nann escorts her to the back door where Zeke is still soundly sleeping in the other guards’ arms. The elder chuckles at the look of disappointment on the gona’s face at Amma coming back.

“I just got my turn!” He whines looking down forlornly at the infant. “You hogged him!” He mutters at his partner who chuckles and shrugs.

“He’s adorable, it is hard not to.” He smiles. Amma grins hands the coat back. Exchanging it for her robe and a baby.

“Come down after your shift and you can have as long of a turn as you want.” She informs him with a chuckle. “Maybe then I will get some more sleep.” She winks at Nann who laughs and nods. The younger guard grins widely and nods enthusiastically. Telling Amma he will head straight down after they get off a couple of hours before sunrise. “I’ll send some clothes up for her in the morning.” She calls over her shoulder as she makes her way back down to the orphanage. The elder grins and nods to the woman until she can no longer see her. Then makes her own way back to her bed to finally get some rest.

The next morning, the first thing Lexa is aware of is how much she needs to pee. The second is that she currently cannot move, thanks to two little bodies sleeping on top of her. Subtly situating pillows to slip out she moves gradually out of the bed. Hearing a whine behind her she grumbles and slips off her sweat pants. Throwing them in the general direction of the blonde since she has yet to open her eyes. Shivering to the bathroom she finally is able to relieve herself as Nann shuffles out bleary eyed from her room. Chuckling when she sees Heda attempting to sleep through her morning trip to the toilet.

“What happened to your pants, yongon?” She smirks, going to make tea. She only gets a grunt and finger pointed towards the direction of her bed. Peeking her head around the doorway the elder chuckles seeing the blonde happily snuggling them next to a couple pillows. Stumbling back to bed Lexa decides to slip into Clarke’s side. Hoping maybe she will be able to sleep more without the two smothers over there. Nann takes her time getting ready this morning. Sipping her tea in bed as she wakes up gradually. Then moving to take her morning bath and get ready for the day. Sure, by now, that Heda must be awake she begins preparing her tea. Though apparently, she is wrong because she finds Heda now asleep on the opposite side of the bed. Both girls have seemed to follow Heda over there and are now asleep on top of her again. Setting Heda’s tea cup on the bedside table earns a sliver of a green eye to open. Seeing Nann there she shoots her hands out for the tea with an unintelligible grumble. Smirking, the elder hands the ruffled brunette the steaming mug before turning to lay on the now empty side of Heda’s bed. Noticing an extra breakfast tray with a neatly folded pile of clothes makes her smile knowing her girls are aware of Yarla. Propping herself up with the two pillows Heda used to prop up the girl. Nann quietly sips her tea and waits for her yongon to fully awaken. Finishing her own mug, she gets up to make another and turns to ask if she would like one too. Before she can even say a word, Lexa nods enthusiastically. Tipping the rest of the tea into her mouth. Holding it out for Nann with puffed out chipmunk cheeks full of tea.

“You know I was thinking,” Lexa whispers.

Nann turns from where she is mixing their tea with a look of shock. “Before your second cup?!”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “ha-ha… very funny.” She mumbles under her breath.

Nann shuffles back over to hand a fresh cup to Heda, “You were saying?” She hums going back over to her side to sit.

“We moved some of the Polis residents into the tower for the snowfall season. Mostly widows with no other families or those in vulnerable situations. We should ask my guards to check to see if the widow Agnes was one of them.”

“You strategically waited for me to sit back down to say that didn’t you?” Nann huffs groaning to get back up.

Lexa smiles subtly, “who me?” She asks feigning innocence.

“Lucky you have two babies on you right now, child.” Nann warns, pointing her finger with a grin.

“I’ll move if I get to witness it.” Yarla yawns smirking. Lexa chuckles and slaps the adolescent playfully.

“You’ve already witnessed enough,” the brunette teases.

The adolescent smiles and throws her arm over Heda’s waist. “Yea…” she grins with a sigh. Nuzzling in to fall back to sleep and pulling the blonde closer.

Heda gets a whiff of the toddler’s diaper and blanches just as Nann walks back in the door. “Komfoni… someone is ripe over here.” Lexa whispers, pinching nose and breathing out of her mouth dramatically. Nann chortles quietly.

Yarla on the other hand peeks an eye open and sniffs. “It’s okay Heda. I will get it when we wake.” She yawns, closing her eyes again. Lexa looks at her questionably and glances confused over at Nann. “It’s no big deal Heda. I used to change all the natblida.” The girl shrugs. Nann snorts as Heda shoots her a glare.

“Titus made you do that. This whole time? You should have told me.” Lexa whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the teen’s ear. Yarla smiles as she hugs the blonde.

“No. I didn’t trust anyone else. So, I did it.” Yarla smiles with another big yawn. Lexa glances at Nann with big emotional eyes. The komfoni nods in recognition. That girl had been working so hard to take care of everyone else. Routinely overlooking herself in the process. It was only now, knowing her siblings were safe that the teen allowed her focus to shift inwardly. The realization warms both her and Heda’s soul. A testament to just how well of a fit Amma and Fei are to those kids. Nann just smiles and makes a mental note to pass this on to Amma. A soft knock at the door interrupts their thoughts.

“Min yu op.” Heda hums out covering both girls’ ears. The guard enters to Heda signaling him to be quiet and pointing to the sleeping girls on top of her. Grinning widely, the man nods and gives her a thumbs up. Heda nods, “When she wakes and readies for the day. Have her come up here to me. I am fairly sure she has had pox by now but check just in case.” Heda instructs with a whisper.

“Make sure the testa notifies Amma downstairs as well,” Nann hums to the guard as she gets up to escort him out. Turning he sees Heda nod in agreement. He nods and bows in reply and leaves to deliver the message to the man waiting outside. Walking back to the bed Nann peeks inside the breakfast trays. Chuckling quietly to herself she immediately goes to run a bath for the blonde. Lexa glares at her suspiciously but the elder does not make a peep. Just keeps going about her tasks. It is not until Yarla finally stirs and carries the blonde over with Lexa to change her they figure it out. Pancakes with thick maple syrup is the breakfast of the day. Heda groans and shakes her head in annoyance. Nann grins, “You are in for a treat today.” She tells Yarla who laughs.

“That bad?” the adolescent inquires to the two women.

“The child bathes in that stuff. Found sticky handprints for weeks. I swear, she smelled like maple syrup for a month after that.” Lexa groans as the teen grins amused.

The natblida shows her how to rub bath oils under her nose to help with the smell. Surprisingly it works wonderfully. Lexa can stay in the room. Though at a distance of course. Yarla grins at her, “don’t feel bad Heda. It used to do the same to me. I think it is because the natblida makes our senses so much more potent than others.” The teen shrugs as she cleans the girl up. Lexa nods and comes slowly closer. “For quite a while, it would make me physically sick whenever I had to do this. It wasn’t until Heda Komfoni gave us our nightly baths one night after training that the idea came to me.”

Lexa shakes her head in wonder coming to kneel beside the girl. “I can’t believe you never told me.” Lexa shakes her head at the adolescent.

Yarla shrugs. “Family takes care of each other.” She says nonchalantly handing a rag for Heda, who starts helping the teenager clean up the blonde. Nann is watching it all, attempting to keep her face from showing her absolute shock. Yarla grins slyly at Lexa while they clean. “Wanna know something funny? Titus totally thought I potty trained Elisae super early. Was surprisingly proud of her for it too. Even stopped picking on her so much for a while.” She chuckles wryly.

“Elisae is still not. Wears them when she sleeps right?” Lexa confirms sporting a similar amused expression. The teenager nods with a laugh as Heda goes to hand the bowl and rags off to Nann.

“See I told you. Branwoda.” Nann mutters, shaking her head as she turns to clean them. When the blonde is back peacefully sleeping on Heda’s chest. The elder offers to run the teen a bubble bath in her fancy new quarters that Heda surprised her with. “That tub is so big, child. You could swim in it.” The elder informs her with a grin. “And somebody’s Nomi even made sure to send up some clothes for her.” Nann winks. The adolescent smiles and looks to the pile the elder nodded to. Folded neatly resting on the table. Turning excitedly to ask permission from Heda before moving.

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head, “like you would ever be able to turn down a Heda Komfoni bubble bath.” The girl breaks out in a huge open mouth grin and leaps off the bed. Heading straight towards her clothes to gather them up.

“My favorites.” She whispers reverently gliding her fingers over them.

“Sounds like someone loves you dearly.” Nann winks. Heading to the bookcase to pick out the teens favorite book to read, and ushers the girl to follow. The minute they are out of Heda’s sight. Yarla gets a huge hug and a promise of a big reward for solving Heda’s dirty diaper aversion. She hears the whole story of how her, Fei and Amma had tried almost everything to get her to change one. When the teen just walked in put some oil under Heda’s nose and solved it on the first try. The adolescent quietly considers it for a couple of minutes then looks up at Nann.

“Can we get new pajamas?” Yarla asks, quietly picking at her night dress. It was no secret that the natblida had plain clothes passed down from every generation. No one really wondered why, they just figured it was part of some tradition. What set them apart from the others. All the natblida boys and girls wore the same white night shirt or dress to bed. No other pajamas were provided. Amma and Fei had already switched out most of their day clothes having a large stock of extras anyway.

Nann smiles understanding exactly what she was asking and why. “Let’s go ask Heda. I bet she will be happy to have me make the entire orphanage new pajamas.” The komfoni winks to her.

Lexa turns and sees Yarla fiddling with her night dress. The girl stops right in front of Heda, who is laying propped up on the bed with Clarke asleep on her chest. “Yes, my dear?” Lexa hums pulling the girl into a one-armed hug.

“Heda? Could we get new pajamas now that T… Ti... he is gone?” She whispers with her head down. Playing with the frayed seam of her white night dress.

“Of course! I hated those itchy things!” Lexa confirms with a nod. “I still have no clue as to why we were forced to wear those.” She mutters under her breath shrugging.

Yarla looks up beaming at Heda. “Really? We can?” She excitedly whispers.

“Absolutely. I just so happen to know one of the best pajama makers in Polis.” She says winking to Nann who winks at them. “In fact, what do you think of Amma and Fei’s yongon’s? Does it look like they might need some too?” Lexa hums to her.

The girl grins with a nod. “Yes Heda! A lot of them have holes or are too big or too small.” Yarla shrugs. “Although, meatball refuses to wear anything other than Fei’s shirt to bed.” She grins comically.

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head. “Sounds like the hope Fei had to influence that boy to find a new proper name went wonderfully.” Rolling her eyes making the two laugh.

Yarla goes back to Nann’s chambers and giggles when the elder high fives her. “Told you!” She grins down at her. “Now you let us know if there is anything else that it seems they or you need. All right?” The elder instructs. The teen nods her head with a smile. A whole 10 minutes later Nann comes rushing in eagerly to Heda’s chambers. Lexa looks at her suspiciously as Nann snatches a pen and piece of paper off her desk and begins to hurry off again.

“Okay. What are you up to?” The brunette asks.

“The child is spilling the dirt on all the yongon’s clothing sizes.” The elder tells her excitedly rushing back in there as fast as she can. Lexa cannot help but laugh aloud knowing her komfoni has been waiting for this for a long time now. ‘Amma and Fei are not going to know what hit them,’ Lexa chuckles to herself. Nann fully pampers the girl in her tub. Letting her soak as long as she wants. Washing her hair and reading her favorite book. When the adolescent gets out, Nann braids her hair so it is out of her face. “Now this doesn’t count as your reward.” Nann tells the gesturing to list for pajama sizes.

“Wait, why not Heda Komfoni?” The teen asks, confused.

“Because it was done to take care of others before yourself. Like your Heda in that way.” Nann chuckles making Yarla grin. “This reward I am giving, is just for you to enjoy. When this houla finally leaves. I will take you to the market myself.” The elder winks to the teenager.

It’s just a diaper…” Yarla protests with another shrug.

“Something not even Costia could figure out.” Nann grins.

The teen gasps, “But Costia could…”

“Talk that stubborn mess of a child of mine into doing anything. I know.” The elder smirks shaking her head.

“Wow” Yarla exhales with huge eyes.

“Mmmmmm…” Nann agrees smiling.

~~~

Lexa gasps in mock surprise when the teen comes in. “You got a Heda Komfoni bubble bath AND a braid!” Yarla beams at her. “Mmmmm… the others are gunna be so jealous!” The brunette teases. The adolescent takes her place to snuggle the blonde. Allowing Lexa to go back to dress for the day. When she finishes, she sneaks into the blonde’s room and pulls out all the stuffed animals in the cubbies. In her closet, she lines up each one on the shelf under her counter-top. Wanting them to be ready for her natblida when they come searching for a replacement. Just as promised, Heda leads the girl through her normal meditation routine soon afterwards. Lexa is amazed at how well the teen does for being so new to this. It had taken years for her to be able to go this long. Her Nomi could go for hours. Lexa still had no idea how she managed that. “Are you sure we can’t just hurry and exchange her breakfast plate?” Lexa asks wearily when they sit down together to eat.

“No way! I wanna see this!” Yarla grins to both diving into her orange juice and pancakes. Nann and Lexa chuckle at her. Eventually, agreeing to just let the blonde enjoy herself.

“Rinta and I have been working hard to revise the lesson plans and several aspects of the natbilda training regimen. Though, I would like to ask you personally. If there is anything you would really like to learn either collectively with all your siblings or just for yourself.” Lexa directs to the teen.

“Everything Heda. I want to know everything!” The adolescent grins back at her. Lexa cocks her eyebrow amused. “Ti… He never let us before. Independent studies and archive visits were off limits. Only what he approved of.”

“Well you can study anything your heart desires now. Feel free to pick out any book from my collection or the archives.” Lexa assures the teen who grins wildly and hurries to her bookshelf to find something to read. Amused looks are exchanged when she comes back with a huge handful within a couple minutes.

“Heda, what is tai chi?” The adolescent asks, looking at her first book.

“Mmmm… Nann is actually really good at that. She was the one who taught it to me.” Heda grins nodding to the elder.

“In that case, you should finish your breakfast so we can start our first lesson.” Komfoni winks to her.

“What would you think about us adding that to their training regimen?” Lexa hums to the elder.

“Find someone better than me and I would consider it.” The elder smirks back.

“Which is why I would appoint you to teach it.” Lexa winks to her. “If you would like, of course. Otherwise I would leave it up to you to find someone suitable.” Nann gets a huge smile over her face and nods. Lexa puts away the breakfast dishes as Nann gets up to begin teaching Yarla. Covering the last tray, a blonde bushy head pops up from the bed blearily. Rubbing her eyes and crawling towards the brunette. Lexa chuckles and picks her up. Hugging her tight and kissing her head. Clarke sucks her thumb snuggling close to Heda happily. Clutching that Puana and her blankey.

“Fats vheys doing?” The blonde muffles out around her thumb.

“Tai Chi,” Lexa says while taking her over to the table.

“Ti-Ti’s? Heda they shoulds do that’s in thes pottys.” The toddler informs nodding. Lexa snorts out in laughter as Nann turns around with a grin. Apparently overhearing the child.

“I have a surprise for you over there yongon,” The komfoni nods to the breakfast table. The toddler gasps and urges Heda to go over closer. Chuckling, she obliges but makes sure to situate the girl away from the syrup when she reveals the platter. The girl shrieks in elation and wiggles to get down.

“You have to let Mama Heda take off your ‘jamas, bandages and put your hair up first strikon.” She sternly instructs. The preschooler nods enthusiastically. Ready to walk through fire to get to that syrup. Yarla and Nann wander over to help strip her down. Nann returns the blankey and Pauna back to the bed where they will not get messy. Tying her hair up in a bun. Grinning when the child launches herself to the table. Sticking both hands into the plate and squealing with happiness. Licking them each clean and proceeding to do it all over again. Occasionally, a pancake piece will make it to her mouth. Yarla is almost crying from laughing so hard.

“This is great!” She laughs, wiping her eyes and clutching her stomach.

“I still have no idea how she gets any in her mouth,” Nann chuckles tilting her head as the child happily rubs the syrup all over her face. A soft knock at the door has Heda turning mid laugh to open it. Amma chuckles at the sight of the blonde and shakes her head.

“Yea your handmaidens just witnessed why we are not fans of this particular breakfast item. Though today, they were quite helpful to say the least.” The woman says handing a list to Heda.

Lexa looks down and gasps in amazement, “you got all of them!?” Skimming down the list she frowns, “wait, what are the stars for?”

“The ones who burst into tears when I asked them about it.” The woman looks at her sadly. “The pancakes and the fact I promised to run this up to Heda immediately, was the only thing that helped calm them down.”

“Are they okay Nomi?” Yarla asks worriedly.

“Are you kidding? they are currently swimming in syrup, yongon.” She chuckles hugging her girl still seated at the table. “And the maidens all promised them bubble baths once they finished.” Nann chuckles with a nod, heading to the bath waiting for this yongon too. Placing the stones to heat in the fire and pouring in herbs and bubble bath. Stirring them up to froth up for the child just as she likes it.

“Yawa cames to pways!” the toddler tells Amma happily licking her fingers. “We nuggles wast nites!”

Amma chuckles and leans down to the toddler, “You did?!”

“Uh-huh!” Clarke nods enthusiastically. “Wooks at my pots!” The child declares proudly with a mouth full of pancake.

“Oh yes! I see! I bet they are going to LOVE that syrup!” Amma laughs.

“Herbs are already ready,” Nann winks to her coming in from reading the bath. Amma nods in approval then stands and turns to Lexa.

“I also came to look over her pox carefully to see if she is still in the contagious stage. A special request from Elisae.” She smirks with a wink.

Another knock reveals the widow Agnes who gets warmly embraced by Heda. The old woman laughs at the sight of the pox covered child at the table, “did you get any in your mouth strikon?” She asks with a grin. Clarke nods enthusiastically as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“We have yet to discover how that actually happens,” Lexa grumbles under her breath. Amma and Agnes both erupt in laughter as Nann stands holding the sticky child straight out in front of her. Marching them directly to the bath when she finishes. Yarla follows and removes the diaper so the elder can plop her right in.

“PAWEEE!” The child screams as Yarla runs out and grabs the stuffed animal to put on the counter.

Agnes chuckles and nods. “Ahh… my pauna I see.”

“Loses her mind if it is anywhere out of her sight.” Lexa nods with a smirk.

“Yes, Elisae. A little natbilda about the same age has been rather distraught at night. At first I thought it was just the change and the trauma.” Amma explains shaking her head. “The only way I am able to get her to sleep is nursing her at the moment.” She discloses frowning. “I have started to suspect it might be something else.”

Yarla comes over from the bathroom and hugs Amma. “He burned her bear only a couple weeks before the snowfall season Heda,” She whispers with her face in Amma’s shirt. Bending down Amma envelops her child into her arms. “I’m sorry Nomi! I tried to hide it from him, but I was in lessons! It wasn’t until I heard her screaming…” Yarla whimpers.

Agnes turns wide eyed in horror at Heda who nods. “We just found out last night. Thanks to your many shipments I was able to replace this one’s rabbit.” Gesturing to Yarla as Amma holds and calms the girl. “The rest we are expecting to trickle in this afternoon to try to see if I have an extra of theirs as well.”

“I will have any of the other’s Heda.” The woman nods. “I brought my entire stock with me here.” Agnes informs her resolutely. Lexa sighs in relief and hugs her.

“Can you repeat our saying back to me, yongon?” Amma hums comfortingly as the girl settles.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Yarla sniffles to Amma.

Her Nomi nods, “nobody but his. That is right.”

Agnes kneels slowly next to the girl. Taking one of her hands and rubbing it comforting in her wrinkled palm. Yarla peeks over at the woman curiously. “I promise you my dear. I will be able to replace every one that wretched man destroyed.”

“Really?” The adolescent sniffles wiping her nose with her sleeve. The elder nods with a smile to her. Promptly receiving a huge hug from the girl. “Thank you,” Yarla whispers.

“And I will be compensating you for every last one.” Heda informs Agnes, who looks up in shock. “After all, I plan on moving my official toy-maker to the tower in one of the big empty suites. That way you can be on hand to make them for every single yongon that arrives downstairs in the orphanage.” Heda tells them grinning.

Agnes gasps, “Heda!”

“I will make sure you have supplies and apprentices to help you. There is no way we can allow this much needed trade to be forgotten by one of our best.”

“Agreed!” Amma says smiling. Turning she mouths a ‘thank you’ to Heda, who nods in reply.

The woman is still in shock unable to speak as Lexa helps her stand. “I have made sure you were taken care of for most of my life. And I have no intention of stopping, Agnes. I’ve been meaning to do this for some time and this is a perfect opportunity, to do that.”

“Thank you Heda!” Agnes exhales hugging Lexa.

“Heda still has hers too!” Yarla tells Agnes running over with the beat-up raccoon. “She showed me last night so I wouldn’t feel bad!” The teen smiles over to Heda. Agnes chuckles when the brunette groans. Hiding her face in the old woman’s shoulder.

“You are never too old, Heda. And I see your komfoni is still rubbing your Nomi’s perfume on it like I suggested.” Agnes whispers in Lexa’s ear. The green eyes look up shocked. Making the old woman chuckle merrily. “Mmmhmm… used to be like Amma in my village many years ago. Which is how I found my yongon and her siblings. She is the reason I started this.”

“Anya?” Lexa whispers with a smirk. “She always said it was Trey.”

The woman snorts and shakes her head. “Had a fox. Ratty disgusting old thing she took EVERYWHERE. Literally the only thing that would get that child to sleep without being attached to my breast.” She grinned. Heda snorts in laughter despite herself.

“She would kill you if she knew you were telling me this.” Lexa chuckles.

Agnes chortles and nods, “she would.”

“Well that explains why she never made fun of Rascal.” She mumbles laughing.

“You named him Heda?” Amma grins to her.

Lexa shakes her head with a grin, “Nomi did.”

“Mama Heda!” The blonde cries running in dripping wet and butt naked. Nann comes chasing after her with a towel.

“That’s right. That first day you arrived.” Nann chuckles wrapping the child in a towel. “Said the mischievous trouble makers were your spirit animal.” Komfoni laughs, handing the toddler to Lexa.

Agnes roars in laughter, “and she was not wrong!” 

Amma smirks and turns to the preschooler. “Let’s see those spots, Strikon!” She hums. The blonde rips off the towel and points to her tummy. Lexa grins at the child as they move to the fireplace. Letting the fisa examine each spot and treat them carefully. Asking if they still itch and when she had a fever last. While they are busy, nobody notices Nann and Agnes gathering all the animals and lining them up in the Komfoni’s quarters. Putting them all in the empty rows of bookcases she has yet to fill. Nann informs her old friend, she plans to make each goufa new pajamas. As such, they hatch a plan to measure the kids at the same time they receive their toys. Walking and laughing together as they go gather Agnes’ stock with a few warriors. Bringing up some of her fabric and her sewing machine to help Nann. When the endless stream of guards come marching in her quarters, all with arms loaded full of bags, Lexa gets suspicious. Glaring at Nann from the fireplace where the blonde is being smeared with first aid ointment, salve, and lotion. The elders just smile and wave going about their business.

“These are looking excellent Heda!” Amma hums encouragingly forcing Lexa to momentarily forgo what the two are up to. “I only see a few that are not scabbed over yet. Once we start seeing all those scabs begin to heal. Then she can be in the same room as her friends. I would be okay with her being with them now but she would need to be fully clothed.” Amma smirks at her.

Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “yea good luck with that.”

“Exactly what I thought too,” Amma chuckles. “Plus, she cannot touch them until these are all gone.” She instructs pointing to the pox. Lexa groans and throws her head back exasperated. Amma grins, “I give it a couple days, maybe four or five at most. So, do not fret, Heda.”

“Okay so what do we do with her while all the kids come?” Yarla asks puzzled.

Lexa slowly grins and turns to Amma, “I have an idea. But I will need to steal Rinta. And Fei and Oxyte will have to stay with your yongons so you can bring them up one by one.” She warns.

“I think we could swing that. Why? What do you have planned?” Amma grins curiously. Lexa nods upstairs with a huge smile.

Amma laughs loudly. “Oh, I have no doubt Rinta would be more than happy to help with that!”

“I also brought up some of my old toy training gear the other night. So, she can do some goufa gona training too. Which is one of the cutest things I have ever seen if I might add.” Lexa winks making Amma chuckle and nod in agreement.

“Okay, wait but who is going to watch Rinta?” Yarla asks wryly.

Heda chuckles, grinning down at the teenager, “that would be you, my dear.”

“Shut up! I get to go too!” Yarla asks excitedly.

“Well yeah! Who else knows and actually follows all 5 B’s?” Amma nudges her with a smirk.

“Well that explains why Oxyte was lumped into the pakstoka group the other day.” Heda chuckles.

“Noni is on a day by day pass.” Yarla explains casually making Lexa snort with laughter.

“Oxyte has not quite made it to that level yet,” Amma grins.

“He got them the supplies for the human catapult, didn’t he?” Heda grins wildly.

“And volunteered to go first.” Yarla smirks in reply. Lexa chuckles and shakes her head.

“Rinta was second.” Amma laughs. Rolling her eyes, “bunch of children.” She huffs making Lexa snort in laughter again. Once every pox is treated and the girl is diapered. Amma returns to ready her yongons and fetch Rinta. While she is gone Lexa kneels to explain the plan to Clarke.

“You know what I heard sweetheart?” Heda hums brushing her blonde hair off the toddler’s face.

“What’s Mama Heda?” she chirps back.

“Rinta has been missing playing with you while you’ve been sick. So, she is going to pay a very special visit to you today. Think you might want to show her and Yarla your treehouse?” Lexa asks with a smile. The blue eyes get wide and she gasps. Nodding excitedly to the plan. “You’ll have to make sure to show her all those gona skills you’ve been practicing with Mama Heda!” Lexa instructs playfully. Earning a big grin on the toddlers faces.

“Ai os gona! (I great warrior)” The blonde nods passionately. Lexa and Yarla smirk holding their laughter. Heda carts the blonde in with Paulie under her arm and blankie in hand as they go searching for what the two elders are up to. They find them in Nann’s room setting up both sewing machines operated by foot pumps. Swatches of fabric litter desks and end tables everywhere. Nann’s bookcases are filled with every single stuffed animal you could ever dream of. “Wots of Pawees!” The blonde gasps.

Lexa snorts and nods, “you see that nice komfoni over there by Nanna, Strikon?” The blonde nods with huge eyes peeking at the woman before looking back at Heda. “She is the one who made Paulie the Pauna.”

The toddler gasps and turns quickly to look back at the woman. “Yous made my puawee?” She asks awestruck.

The elder chuckles and nods in confirmation. “Sha, strikron. I made all of these.” Motioning to all the animals. The old woman stands and shuffles over. “Would you like me to show them all to you?” She hums holding her arms out. Clarke nods excitedly and jumps without hesitation as they stroll over to the rows of bookcases. Patiently she tells her every animal’s name. From the old world before the bombs and from theirs.

“Good now that she is occupied, come here child, let me measure you.” Nann smirks to Yarla.

“Ahhh… so this is what you two are up to.” Lexa chuckles in understanding. As Yarla obediently stands still while the elder pulls out a long piece of string with marks etched into it at various increments. Diligently obtaining the girls measurements and writing each down on a piece of paper.

“We are going to work with Amma to see if she will bring her yongons up too.” Agnes winks.

Heda snorts and rolls her eyes, “of course, you are.” Hearing the door open and shut Lexa smirks. “We’re in here Ri!” She calls out. Hurried excited footsteps follow as the woman enters. Her jaw hits the floor when she sees the stuffed animals.

“Whoa…” Rinta exclaims in amazement. Lexa chuckles and takes the note in her hand.

**__**

**“Bringing Elisae first. Have it ready! And don’t let Rinta get distracted by all the toys.”**

**__**

Lexa looks up to find her friend doing just that as Nann is measuring her. Yarla has come back in with the top and sets it back on the table near Nann.

“Okay come on guys. We gotta move it. Stribluma is first up and someone cannot be here.” Nodding to Clarke who is playing happily with Agnes.

“But I’m getting pajamas!” Rinta whines.

Nann chuckles, swatting her butt, “I can get you later. Heda is right.”

“Did that burn coming out of your mouth?” Rinta teases. The elder rings out a loud laugh as Heda kicks Rinta’s butt with her foot playfully.

“You ready, honey?” Lexa asks, walking over to Clarke.

“ENTA!!!” The blonde cheers when she gets turned around.

“NUGGET!!” Rinta cries, throwing her arms out as the child happily leaps into them.

“I’m sorry? Nugget?” Lexa smirks to her friend. Clarke just nods happily.

“What she’s little… like a nugget of a person. She loved it.” She shrugs with a smirk.

“Do you have nicknames for everyone, Rinta?” Lexa chuckles shaking her head.

“Wanna know yours?” Rinta grins slyly back.

Yarla’s eyes widen in alarm and she rushes between them quickly, “Come on they will be here soon!” the teen urges pushing both women from behind. Nann chuckles. Bringing the blindfolds and ear muffs for Lexa. They weave them in and out of the halls and deposit them in the art room. She pulls in the little potty for Clarke who is currently in the middle of potty training. Deciding suddenly that she hates diapers. Lexa has Clarke pull the book so that the door pops open. Swinging it all the way open. They take off the blind folds and Lexa sets the preschooler down. The blonde immediately toddles over to the potty chair, rips off her diaper and sits to pee. Smiling up at all of them proudly.

Rinta chuckles, “well, we know what that is for.”

“Uhh… yea she suddenly hates diapers, so good luck with that.” Lexa grins with a wink. “Although we do have one rule, don’t we?” She asks Clarke.

“NOOOOO TINKLE PUDDLES FOR NANNA KOMPOONEE!” She chants proudly throwing both arms up from the potty chair

Rinta snorts, “noted!”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa continues. “Also, I found some of my old training toys that my Nomi made. So, if ya wanna get a little gona training in… Go for it!” Lexa grins widely to her friend who perks up immediately. Clarke stands when she finishes and toddles into the closet. Pulling out her Tutu and Heda boots for Lexa. “Oh, and these are her current obsession. So good luck getting her to wear anything else. Though it is quite adorable during gona training, I have to say.” She smirks sitting to help pull on each boot and the tutu.

“I think I might die from the cuteness.” Rinta gasps. Heda chuckles and nods in agreement.

“The goal is to keep her occupied as long as possible. So, stay in the tree-house,” Pointing to the net and above them, “or in the art room” gesturing around them, “until I come get you. Good?” 

“What if we have to pee?” Yarla asks dryly. Lexa bites her lip as she thinks. Then suddenly runs to the other room and walks back in holding a bucket.

“Cooooool.” Rinta exhales as Lexa thrusts it in her hand. Yarla shoots Rinta a, ‘are you crazy,’ look.

“We are not peeing in a bucket!” Yarla rolls her eyes.

“Speak for yourself,” Rinta snaps back hugging it.

“I will be checking in on you periodically and will take you then. If it is an emergency, just go out of the doors on the top floor and find my gona’s. They will find you the nearest bathroom and then I will take you back.” Lexa chuckles as Rinta looks crestfallen. “Or use the bucket. I really could care less. But you are emptying that because I am not touching it.” Lexa orders amused. Rinta nods excitedly back to her. “Alright, go nuts!” Lexa instructs flicking her hands in a ‘leave’ gesture, as all three bolt to the net tunnel. Pushing and crawling over each other like children. She chuckles and shakes her head. Quietly leaving and shutting each door carefully. Sprinting Lexa runs into Nann’s room to search for the bear she gave Elisae not too long ago. Jumping up the brunette snatches it right as the door creaks open. Smiling Heda crouches down on Nann’s floor. Holding out her toy for the little girl to see when she comes around the corner.

“Kai-Kai still sicks?” They hear a tiny voice ask disappointingly.

“Mmmmhmmm… but she will be all better real soon!” Amma coaches as they both come walking around the corner.

The second she spots Heda and looks at that toy she shouts out a shocked, “FLUFFLES!!!!!” Instantly bursting into tears and sprinting to Heda. The girl is all out sobbing when Lexa catches her. Cuddling her bear tightly as Lexa cups the back of the little dark head and picks the sobbing girl up in her arms.

“Shhh… strikon it is okay.” She soothes rocking the hysterical girl in her arms. Both komfoni’s are wiping tears from their eyes at the scene along with Amma who is smiling from ear to ear.

“He… Heda… Ti… Titus… bur…. Burned… how…” She sobs, hiccuping from her shirt.

“Do you really think he would let that mean Titus do that? I found him beating Titus up for making you cry like that.” Heda tells her convincingly, making Amma chuckle and shake her head. Nann though is grinning ear to ear proudly.

“He… He… He dids?!” Elisae gasps, wiping her eyes and looking at her toy.

“Mmmhmmm…” Kissing the girl on the top of her head. “Had to pull him off of that mean ol’ Titus because I knew how much you missed him.” The girl hugs the toy to her chest and leans into Heda.

“Than… Thanks… He… Heda!” She hiccups. Amma comes over to rub the preschoolers back comfortingly. When the girl sees Amma, she begins to cry all over again. “N… No… Nomi…Flu… Fluf… Fluffles…” She sobs reaching for Amma. Nann and Anges chuckle grinning widely, having been there many times before. Nann gestures to her bed knowing what will calm the girl but Amma starts to protest.

“I will go get the next one,” Heda instructs holding her hand to stop her. Amma sighs and relents. Carrying her tear-filled yongon to the bed to calm down. Tenderly cradling the girl to nurse still hugging that bear tightly around its neck with tears streaming down her cheeks. Lexa stays long enough to watch Agnes stroll over to stand next to Amma. Smiling down at the strikon and tenderly tucking the girl’s hair behind her ear while she begins to suckle. Those wrinkled hands delicately wiping each tear away from those plump cheeks. Heda goes down to gather each child one by one. Asking the guards outside the orphanage to bring out a certain child to her. When little Eryk comes out holding one of the orphan’s hands, Lexa smiles and nods. Indicating his friend can come too. Both boys look excitedly to each other and run to her. When Heda enters with a boy on each hip Amma rolls her eyes. “Wouldn’t leave without each other.” Lexa shrugs with a grin. Setting both boys down, they run Amma happily. Nann hands her the turtle and she calls out little Eryk’s name. The natblida spins and freezes. Looking wildly to Heda and his turtle that he knows he saw Titus burn. Slowly coming over he runs his shaky hands over the toy and looks up with tear filled eyes. Each little one gets the exact same story as Elisae until they are old enough to begin asking if Heda has an extra the minute she collects them. Telling the guards to tell her natblida to pick a friend to bring each time. Not surprised to see them holding a hand with one of the orphans every time. While the natblida receive their comfort object back, Nann measures the other child quickly. When each finish, they nod to each other. Sending the respective child to the other komfoni to start the process over. By the time Amma is ready to carry the now sleeping Elisae back down with her fluffles the routine is so ingrained she cannot stop it. So Amma continues to bring them exactly like Heda started. Every now and then Lexa sneaks back into Clarke’s secret room. Always hearing squeals of laughter coming from upstairs. Not surprised at all that all three never find themselves needing a break. Once Lexa knows Aiden is next, she requests to personally go retrieve him. Amma looks confused until Lexa turns to Nann. Knowing this one is going to be a hard sell. Requesting her komfoni to do something she is not quite ready to do herself. Nann nods and hugs her tightly for a couple long minutes. Hiding the fact Heda has a couple tears that have leaked out of her eyes without permission. Ensuring her yongon has her Heda face back on before allowing Lexa to spin and happily asking the goufa’s if they are ready to go, as if nothing is wrong. Amma’s heart clenches as she watches Nann fulfill the task though not as much as Agnes who understands this heartache too well. Knowing why Nann made sure it was not done in her room or anywhere near where Heda could possibly smell it. When Heda requests the guards for Aiden, she makes sure to advise that this one is okay for them to bring alone. He comes out looking solemn and dragging his feet. She wraps him in a huge hug before they begin their way up.

“It’s okay Heda. I am just going for the pajamas. I know it can’t be replaced.” He shrugs. Heda nods at his request. Distracting him by asking various questions about the fort and welding. Walking around the corner it is Nann kneeling this time with arms behind her back. Aiden looks at Heda confused. Lexa just shrugs indicating she has no idea what is happening as Aiden approaches the elder. Lexa follows closely as he goes protectively, knowing what is coming. When Nann brings the frog around he spins to Heda in tears. “I can’t, Heda. I’m sorry. Costia… Costia gave… Gave it to me… I…” He tries to explain as she envelops him into her arms. Letting the boy fall into her, matching tears of her own with his. They sit on the bathroom floor together in front of Nann. Holding on to each other as they momentarily fall apart. Nann scoots over and envelops both in her arms strategically sticking the frog near Aiden. When it nears the boy gasps and looks up with wide tear-filled eyes at Heda. Carefully taking the frog, and smelling it. Right away he breaks down into tears anew. Clutching it closely as Heda hugs him and leans into Nann. Letting her own tears fall into her Komfoni’s chest. Amma and Agnes are an absolute wreck just witnessing it. Almost feeling like they are intruding on a personal moment as the three grieve together. Amma and Agnes sneak past and go down to gather the youngest orphans before nap-time. Each carrying an infant and holding a little one’s hand. They do not rush to go down and come back up this time. Wanting to give Heda and Aiden some time alone together. When they finally enter again, Heda has dried her tears and washed her face to hide the evidence. Aiden is sitting on Heda’s lap on Nann’s bed when they enter. The multitude of gasps that sound off the moment the little goufas see the wall of toys has them all grinning.

“EEEEPHANT!!! NOMI!!! EEEPHEENT!!!” Taeya cheers the second she sees it. Agnes grins and reaches up to bring it down for the redhead who runs to show it to Amma. Trumpeting the sound her Noni told her it makes and hugs it close the entire time Nann measures her. They watch Agnes in amusement as she holds up each toy to little infants. Patiently going through the entire selection until one makes them smile the biggest. Then promptly hands it over to the little fyucha to keep. The elders are able to chat with Amma about the gaps of sizes in clothes and pajamas that they could use. Making diligent lists of each at the woman’s detailed descriptions. Aiden volunteers to help bring the little ones down to have lunch. The older ones Amma tells them will come after they eat. Before Aiden goes, Lexa make sure to talk with him. Wanting to know he is all right and does not want to say. Even whispering that he can come back up to stay the night if he wants to. Aiden grins and politely declines.

“Meatball and Boyd can’t sleep without me, Heda.” He grins with a shrug.

Heda laughs and nods to him. Giving him a huge hug, she whispers, “you can always sneak out after they’re asleep if you need to.” The boy grins widely and nods with a laugh while Amma is glaring at Heda suspiciously.

“Aiden what did Heda mean by that?” She hums as they make their way down with the yongons.

“It is what she told me the night she finally let me sleep on the natblida floor… Then every night afterwards.” He grins at her. “She showed me how to sneak out like she did when she was a natblida. I had to prove to her I could do it without getting caught before she let me go.” His smile falters hugging his frog, “I did it a lot after Costia.”

Amma puts a hand on his cheek and smiles at him. “I am glad she has you.”

“Me too.” He smiles at her.

~~~

“Alright, I am going to get the hooligans for lunch. I’ll be sending the tiny tornado out to you first.” Lexa calls over her shoulder headed for the secret room. She hears both komfoni’s laugh.

“Thanks for the warning!” Agnes laughs.

“I’ll have lunch ready when you return.” Nann chuckles back to her.

Closing the bathroom door behind her she works her way through the secret rooms. Climbing up the net and stealthily crawling through the crawl space. She hears laughter and stops right before she pops up. Lexa smirks watching Yarla and Clarke in the middle of a sword fight on the net. Rinta is on the floor shouting instructions up at them. A devious look crosses Heda’s face as she moves closer soundlessly. Waiting until Rinta backs up closer to the hole to get a better look up above. Lexa shoots her hand out and grabs onto Rinta’s ankle. Her friend shrieks and jumps high enough her head grazes the net above. When Rinta lands, she backpedals as fast as she can away from the hole. Lexa is rolling in laughter inside the tunnel along with Yarla up in the net.

“Some gona you are.” Yarla calls helping Clarke climb down.

The toddler is grinning wildly, “Mama Heda you’s ascared Enta!” She giggles racing over.

Lexa is still laughing and nods, “I think I did.” Glancing over at her friend who is still clutching her heart with wide eyes.

“You are so lucky I already peed in that bucket.” Rinta grumbles indignantly. Howling with laughter again gets her shoved by her friend when she gets up.

“In that case, you can keep it. Consider it a gift from your Heda.” Lexa chuckles to her.

“What a disgusting gift.” Yarla blanches passing them holding blankey and Paulie.

“Nann has lunch ready, come on.” Lexa grins sliding down the hole with Clarke in her lap.

“Wait, what do I do with the bucket?” Rinta calls out after her.

“Not my problem!” She laughs back as they slide down. Hearing Yarla laugh and slide down after them. When they get to the net, she lets the child roll down and climb off before following. Getting up just in time for Yarla to roll down giggling behind her. Handing over Clarke’s comfort objects when she stops at the bottom. Lexa helps the teen up, hearing a thunk as Rinta stops herself right before getting to the net.

“Ewwwww….” She shrieks. Lexa and Yarla snort with laughter as they watch her climb down carefully holding the bucket with a wet stain on the front of her pants. “Great now I look like I wet myself.” Rinta whines looking down at herself. Everyone else is too busy hunched over laughing to reply as the gona rolls her eyes and empties the bucket into the little one’s potty chair. Setting it down beside it as Lexa comes over to slip a blindfold on her friend and hands her the bucket with a grin.

“I would use that to hide your pee stain if I were you.” She warns with a chuckle. Watching her friend’s cheeks redden before nodding in compliance. Holding it in front of her crotch so it hides the stain has Heda grinning and slapping her friend on the shoulder. Lexa covers Rinta’s ears with the ear muffs before turning to Yarla to do the same. When they climb out, she sends Clarke toddling down the hall to Nann. Happily clutching her blankey and Paulie still butt naked in that little tutu and those Heda boots. Calling out for her ‘Nanna Kompoonee’ as she goes. Lexa waits until she hears Nann’s voice and Agnes’ laughter before leaving. Rinta gets some wonderful looks holding a bucket smelling like piss in front of her as they parade down the halls of the tower. Finally leading through the throne room and pushing them through the door where Nann is waiting. The elder chuckles and helps pull off the ear muffs and blind folds. Clarke cheers and comes running to Heda. Grinning, she picks her up and twirls her around patting that naked butt under that tutu. Yarla and Rinta groan in appreciation seeing the food laid out on the table. Yarla happily sits in her place to start eating. As Rinta goes to do the same Nann pulls her back up by the ear. Giving her a glaring once over and pulling her out of the room.

“Of all people. I swear, child…” she mumbles under her breath. Lexa is snorting with laughter at the scene watching Nann and Rinta. Knowing Nann is going to make Rinta clean up and change before eating now. Sitting the toddler down in her spot gets a squeal of delight seeing cheese cubes on her plate. Lexa grins down at her as the blonde happily pops them one by one in her mouth. Doing a little happy dance after each one.

“Likes cheese, I presume.” Agnes grins amusingly at the toddler.

“How’d you guess?” Lexa chuckles sitting down at her spot as the preschooler pops another in and continues to dance. A few minutes later a dejected looking Rinta is led back in wearing what looks to be Lexa’s pajama bottoms that are noticeably too short. The brunette chuckles, as her friend sheepishly sits down to eat. Lexa has to bite the inside of her cheek when she sees Rinta flinch when she sits down to keep from chuckling.

“Forgive me, Heda. Nothing else would fit.” Nann winks to her walking to her place.

“I suspect not,” She smiles over at her taller friend. The toddler begins excitedly telling them all about everything they played with up in her tree-house.

“They’s news toys up dares!” She excitedly announces between bites of her sandwich.

“There was?!” Nann asks, pretending to be just as shocked as the blonde.

“Uh-huh! Ands Enta tinkled ins buckets!” She giggles to them. Rinta groans and lays her head on the table. Heda almost sprays the water she was about to swallow across the table. Coughing and sputtering in laughter. Yarla nearly falls out of her chair right along with Heda.

Nann looks unimpressed over at Rinta and shakes her head. “Bilaik joken goufa (Like a fucking child),” The elder mutters under her breath. Agnes nods in agreement with her old friend tutting disapprovingly at the gona. This does nothing to pacify Lexa and Yarla who both snort out in laughter again. Clarke giggles and claps her hands. Nann smirks at the other two and rolls her eyes. Then turns to the blonde and asks about all the different games they got to play. The toddler happily launches into everything Rinta told her about each new toy.

“Ands ifts a beeleeona nots a beatees sticks.” She nods to them.

“Bleirona (sword),” Lexa corrects with a grin and nod. Glad Rinta taught her their Trigedasleng names first since the child obviously already knew their English ones. The preschooler happily explains through the rest of the meal until she finishes eating. Stopping mid-sentence to throw up her hands and declare.

“All dones!” Proudly beaming at Heda. Lexa smirks and picks her up.

“When you two finish,” Nann instructs, nodding to Yarla and Rinta. “Head to my room so I can finish measuring you.” Looking at Rinta. “And have you try your pajamas on for me,” She grins at Yarla.

“Do I at least get a toy?” Rinta grumbles.

“If you are good,” Agnes glares at her as the gona sits up straight and begins to finish eating. Nann and Heda make their way to the fireplace nearby to ready the toddler for her nap. Seeing her favorite pajamas has the blonde squealing with delight. Hugging the garments close to her chest excitedly as Heda removes her boots. Agnes chuckles from the table at the little one. Seeing the bandages, the girl immediately frowns while Nann works off her tutu.

“No’s bangeges!” She pleads pouting.

“But if we don’t put medicine on your pox, they won’t get better Strikon.” Lexa tells her. The blonde’s pout turns into a loud pitiful wail as she shakes her head in protest.

“NO! NO BANGEGES!! NANNA JAMMAS!! NO BANGEGES!” She cries with big fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tenderly Lexa pulls the blubbering girl onto her lap. “Shhh… sweetheart. What if I promise not to put mittens on you?” She asks. The girl quiets quickly and wipes her eyes.

“No’s miffens?” The toddler sniffles.

Nann wipes the tears away from the little one sitting on Heda’s lap. “No mittens.” She nods. “And a special Nanna treat.” She smiles with a wink. The blonde gasps and nods excitedly.

Agnes gets up from the table and shuffles over with the preschooler’s blankey and Paulie. “I think you might be needing these Strikon,” She smiles handing them out to the girl.

Clarke sniffs and nods. Hugging both close to her skin as Lexa and Nann work to treat her pox. The sweet old woman reads the little one the sick day book so she will sit still while they wrap her. Yarla comes over when she finishes eating. Handing Nann the bottle from one of the trays. The elder smiles and kisses the adolescent on the cheek. Lexa quickly works on the pajamas over the bandages before the child begins to cry again.

“Peter pan or picture books?” Lexa asks, resting her hands on the little one’s hips.

“PANS!!!” She exclaims enthusiastically.

Lexa chuckles, “that is what I thought.” Picking the girl up, tightly clutching that blankey and pauna. Cradling her safe in Heda’s arms as that thumb goes to her mouth. Those last three fingers holding that blankey and pauna in the crook of her arm. The child gets a line of naptime kisses before Lexa walks them back to her room with peter pan in her hands. They sit in the rocking chair while Clarke drinks her Nanna bottle. Quietly reading where they left off in the beloved nite-nite book. It is not surprising to her at all when the child barely makes it through the chapter. Knowing they must have played hard all morning in her tree-house. So, she quietly shuts the book and snuggles in with her little one. Holding Nann’s bottle with all those medicines until the girl empties it completely. Subtly transferring her to the toddler bed and tucking her in. Ensuring to wind that music box and light the night light before quietly leaving the room. She finds Nann and Agnes fussing over Yarla and her pajamas when she walks into komfoni’s chambers. Both elders are repining and ripping out stitches to fix them in various places. Rinta is on the bed playing with some sort of weird toy. “What the hell is that?” She amusingly asks Rinta.

“This is Leonard.” Rinta smiles, tossing it up in the air again.

Lexa looks over to Agnes for help. “It’s an Octopus dear. Found it in a book once. Apparently, lives in the sea.”

“And you named it… Leonard?” Heda asks doubtfully.

“Yep!” Rinta declares spinning the toy up in the air and catching it again.

“She is your friend dear,” Nann sighs, making Lexa snort with laughter.

“Come on, Leonard let’s see what your weird owner found in all those old lesson plans.” Heda chuckles turning around to move to her quarters. Observing the table has been cleared off she grabs a couple sheets of paper for them and pens. She is at her bookcase pulling a couple books off the shelves when Rinta comes walking in. Setting them at the table she has just enough time to catch the hiss of pain when Rinta sits. Lexa smirks at her friend as she sits down at the table next to her.

“You could’ve warned me your komfoni has the fastest hands in all the clans, Lex,” Rinta mutters.

“You tried to tell her no didn’t you.” Lexa chuckles knowingly.

“Shof op,” Rinta huffs, pulling a book closer to her. “And don’t you dare breathe a word.” She mutters, shaking her head.

“One condition…” Lexa teases.

“Nope.” Rinta hums opening the book and grabbing one of the papers and pens. A bunch of goufas come in at that moment and greet the two heading for Nann’s quarters.

“Oh, hey guys! Guess what?!” Heda grins slyly.

“Okay, fine…” Rinta whispers frantically.

“If you bring your old nightclothes when you receive your new one’s we will have a big bonfire to end their fight.” Heda informs them to multiple cheers and hoots of laughter.

“What about us Heda?” An orphan quietly asks her.

“I don’t think Amma would be a fan of you burning your old pajamas. So, if you have anything you would like to part with you are more than welcome to bring that.” Heda offers with a smile.

“Like what Heda?” A little girl whispers.

“Well, if you have any bad memories or dreams. Write them out in detail or draw them. Then you can bring that to put on our pile. If you don’t want to share it with the group then just fold it in half.” Heda advises. The girl nods and smiles happily.

“I think I might be able to convince Amma to let us burn them.” The boy grins.

“Then bring both.” Lexa laughs as they walk back to Nann. Going back to her paper and pen and grabbing a box Lexa begins to read.

Rinta clears her throat and looks at her expectantly. “The condition?” She asks expectantly.

“Nothing. Just wanted to watch you squirm.” Lexa chuckles.

“Jerk,” Rinta grumbles, rolling her eyes.


	21. The Apex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is have a fun quarantine and staying healthy. In efforts to encourage everyone to stay home and practice social distancing I am posting this chapter early. Let me hear from ya 🙃

While the two women continue to sew, Heda had her men move Agnes’ things to one of the large suites closest to the orphanage. Assigning personal guards and maidens for the beloved family friend as well. The suite came with a large room attached to her bedchambers. One lined with bookcases which the woman fills with her toys for the children. Two sewing machines sit at the back of the room side by side. With various fabrics rolled up hanging on the wall behind them. Every little orphan that arrives in Polis goes to that room to have their measurements taken and to pick out a toy. The two women work to train new apprentices and ensure all the children have adequate clothing and blankets.

Rinta and Lexa came up with a makeshift regimen for the natblida until the houla ended. Every morning the natblida joined Heda’s gona’s in their training gym for sparring. Even the orphans went to learn rudimentary skills from volunteer gona’s. Allowing the natblida and goufa’s to see fighting moves at such an advanced level helped spur on motivation just as Heda had hoped. Nann led them in tai chi every afternoon while the younger kids napped. Heda Komfoni also became somewhat of a counselor to all the natblida and orphans. Often dropping in to lead group sessions, or teach various coping skills to them. Heda’s gona’s volunteered to instruct gonasleng (English) classes three times a week. Tower residents and staff instructed Clan history lessons on a volunteer basis. Simply choosing their clan of birth to speak about after looking over lesson plans with Rinta. Fei and Oxyte taught various survival skills sometimes with Heda’s help once a week. Introducing independent study allowed the children to visit the archive vault to read up on whatever they wished to. Apprenticeship rotation taught various basic skills everyone including natblida needed to know. The kitchen maiden’s instructed cooking skills once a week. Amma implemented healing skills at least twice a week. Agnes taught sewing skills which surprisingly became quite popular. Many of the polis guards took orphans and natblida as their seconds too. Of course, Lexa had to approve and measure the gona’s skill, competency, and character first. Amma then took over to assess the potential first after Heda. Those who made it through the rigorous evaluation were able to continue to choose their preferred second. Once this houla ended and Heda was able to have a clan meeting, she hoped to gather various elders from each clan to instruct these classes. Allowing the vulnerable population to have room, board, and food to eat on a regular basis. From then on it was common knowledge that Heda would give free room and board for those who could provide a reputable class on some type of skill or knowledge.

Throughout the building process her warriors updated Lexa every step of the way. Ensuring she approved of everything before they built it. Helping build or decorate the playground and natblida floor took up much of Heda’s free time away from Clarke. Lending a hand where needed for as long as her busy schedule allowed. The structure itself was a massive jungle gym made with various nets, rope, fabric, metal bars and wood. Gonas from the Rockline clan built climbing wall sections with nets placed underneath. Gonas randomly painted walls in bright fun colors to create a playful lively atmosphere. Another group welded a multistory enclosed curly slide that attached to the top section of the play structure. Giving a reward for those who managed to reach the top. Below the slide was a net floor to catch them when they came rocketing down. Younger kids had their own lower slide to play on that was flat and open for adults to help. At the top of some of the jungle gyms resided playhouse structures for kids to congregate in or simply to rest after climbing up. Underneath these constructs at certain points groups placed swings for both big and little kids alike. A couple of warriors created a hanging swing clubhouse of sorts out of lots of fabric and rope. Allowing multiple kids to read or rest in them throughout the room. They even situated monkey bars all over the play structure allocating nets to catch those who fell. Bridges created from rope and wood permitted kids to cross sections around the room.

The day at last came where the only thing that remained was the last bookcase door. Needed to help connect the orphanage to the playground floor. Though since the family was always in the orphanage, they hatched a plan with the help of Heda. Gratefully the handmaidens were more than happy to give the entire natblida orphanage family a cooking lesson one morning after breakfast. Giving the warriors time to build the bookcase entrance while keeping the surprise. Not wanting to lose any time groups prebuilt the entrance in sections. Constructing the stairs, slide and bookcases to simply nail in later. Other groups produced copies of various children’s books to place in the bookcases and up on the natblida floor. Heda, Nann and Agnes donated stuffed animals, diapers, and other supplies to fill in the rest of the space upstairs and on both bookcases. Lexa waited until Amma gave Clarke the all clear to surprise them all. Not wanting the blonde to have to miss the fun surprise. Conveniently this allowed groups to copy more books and gather more supplies to outfit the rooms. That afternoon Lexa and Nann were waiting for the group to return from the kitchens after their lesson. Merely under the guise of picking Clarke up whom they allowed to go with them. Heda’s gonas were already in place upstairs ready for them. Staying silent until all the blindfolds were off and they came walking through the door. It was Amma who came in the door first with both infants. A trail of kids and Fei followed right behind her. It took less than a second for the blonde toddler to see the brunette.

“Mama Heda!!!” Clarke cheered running full tilt to her. Lexa chuckled and picked her up.

“The kids a great time, Heda!” Fei chuckled as they all filed in the room. Launching into stories about what they made and who got the messiest. After a while one of the natblida spotted the blindfolds in Heda’s hand.

“Heda? What are those for?” Calix asks while raising his hand and pointing to them.

“We have arranged a little surprise for you all.” Heda beamed holding them out. Both Fei and Amma looked at each other confused but nodded in compliance. Gona’s stepped out to help put on the blind folds and lead them up to the playground. Gona’s carried the youngest blindfolded counterparts.

“Can this be the surprise?” Naomi laughs going up the stairs blindfolded. Lexa stopped them right outside the playground entrance facing the plain concrete wall and elevator.

“You may take off the blindfolds now.” Heda instructed with a smile. Confused doubtful faces look at her wondering why they are here.

“Yes, that is a beautiful elevator Lex,” Rinta chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Wait? This is our surprise?” Aiden asks Lexa.

“No.” Heda smiled widely. All eyes snapped up to her expectantly with that one word. “The surprise is through there.” Gesturing to the door where she is walking to lead them in. The moment Heda opened the door the leaders of the gona project stepped forward on Lexa’s instruction. Walking backwards Heda catches all their looks of shock and surprise when they spot the playground.

“Holy…. Upmph… Shirt…” Fei gasps getting a hard slap from Amma. Taeya carried by Fei looks down at his shirt confusedly.

“Nos holes noni.” She declares and begins to look for some in hers. Wiggling down she spots one on her shirt. Smiling she pulls it off quickly and runs over to Nann. “I’s founded the holes Heda Komfoni.” She proudly states making the crowd chuckle in a wave around her. Amma slaps Fei again and rolls her eyes. Giving another grunt and chuckling at his daughter.

“Alright I’ll get her another shirt.” He sighs to his wife.

“In that case, you might want to use this.” Lexa grins walking over to the side of the room. Fei’s eyes widen as he sees it and he roars in laughter. Going over at once to hug Lexa before studying each book carefully. His family follows him over confused to why he is so excited about a bookcase. Pulling the book on playgrounds results in the bookcase popping open. Revealing the stairs and slide combo down to their orphanage.

“Woah…” Aiden whispers with wide eyes.

“Shut… up…” Yarla gapes in awe.

“As you can see this will allow you to have quick access to the playground should your yongons need to burn off energy in the day.” Heda explains to Amma while Fei tests it out.

The burly man happily slides down to the next floor and opens the door. Grabbing a new shirt, he runs up the stairs and declares. “It works!” Making all his fellow gona’s chuckle and roar with laughter.

There is also one over there.” Lexa nods to the other side of the room. “To the newly renovated natblida floor.” With that Heda nods to the leaders of the gona to step forward. Understanding the youngest ones are itching to go play already.

“We as Heda’s gonas were grieved and frustrated as many were upon hearing of the travesties at the hand of the natrona flame keeper. Therefore, we decided to act by building this. In hopes that it helps the transition period and healing as you move forward as a new family.” The guard nods to Heda then steps back.

“All the material was found in the tower and repurposed for the structure. We have tested every part of it and made sure each section was not only safe but also able to build muscle or gona skills.” Another guard nods to them before stepping back.

“While the natrona has caused many wounds, we wanted to assure you had a space to be a goufa. A safe place to play with friends when weather does not permit. Or when Amma does not allow you to go outside.” The guard smiles before nodding and stepping back. 

“Please accept this as a gift from Heda’s gonas. We will always be here to serve and protect you in any way we can until the day our fight is over.” The man states. The second he finishes he stands straight. And the entirety of Heda’s warriors do a salute and grunt in unison. Something usually only done for Heda, or other dignified leaders. In this circumstance it is to give honor and seal a vowed promise. The sight sends chills through all of them and Amma is already crying. Fei is close to tears and looks moved. Oxyte and Rinta are slack jawed momentarily speechless. Fei, Oxyte and Rinta look at each other and step forward. Bowing in reverence together to Heda and then they turn to do the same to their fellow gona’s.

“You have honored us Gona seingeda (family),” Fei speaks proudly once they rise.

“Mama Heda!” Clarke whisper yells tugging frantically on Lexa’s shirt. Unable to wait any longer. “Pways? Pwweeeaaasseeee.” She whines pouting. A chuckle ripples throughout the crowd as similar pleads begin from the goufa’s and natblida.

“All right.” Lexa sighs, chuckling while setting Clarke down. “Gon we (leave).” She instructs flicking her wrist as a cheer erupts from the goufa’s. Sprinting and whooping out laughter as they go. The gonas spread out aiding the kids while Heda shows the adults the upstairs quarters.

“Now, I can show you the upstairs without interruption.” Lexa winks back to the remaining adults.

“You have no idea how much I adore you right now Heda.” Amma breathes in wonder.

“Oh, just wait.” She chuckles going to the bookcase to the natblida floor. “Fei, if you will.” Heda nods to him. Looking for a thick book like the playground one he found in the others. He spots a book on education and instruction glancing over at Heda she smiles. Pulling it the bookcase swings open easily. Lexa leads them up explaining the whole way. “The gonas have completely renovated this floor in hopes it will remove any memories it once may have held.” Opening the door, the adults behind her gasp in wonder. “The natblida floor has been converted to training rooms, classrooms and activity rooms for not only the natblida but all your yongons. If you so choose, Amma and Fei. Since many have started in Polis schools it is up to you and them if they desire to stay there. Or wish to move to the tower’s school system. Eventually every goufa who is under our care regardless of blood status will come here. As orphans there is a joint guardianship between me, their Heda, Amma and Fei. Therefore, I find it only fitting to provide them with the best education their Heda can provide while under my care.” Amma and Fei both gasp in shock.

“He... Heda…” Amma stammers looking at Fei with tears.

“For too long, flame keepers have prevented those with natblida from belonging. Forcing them to stand out and alone in their lives as a sacred honor. But to those with the sacred natblida, like myself. It honestly seems more of a punishment than a gift. Ripped from our normal happy lives, away from our family and friends. Forced into a life of strict seclusion and rigid harsh training. While the natblida will still be receiving special lessons in their preparation to lead our clans. Seeing them bond so fiercely with your family has made me want to change this tradition.” She smiles fondly at Amma and Fei. “So that they have friends and family with them every step of the way. While I will never force families to part, some are obliged to do so. Since a natblida needs to be trained here in Polis by Heda. I always give the families an option to move with their children. Ensuring housing, food, and jobs to them in the tower as well. Many decline, out of tradition or already established trades in their clans. Though some have accepted my offer.” Grinning at Rinta who smirks back at her. “So, while I can not prevent the trauma of parting. What I can do is prevent the isolation that comes with it.” Rinta comes striding to Heda wrapping her up in a huge hug. “You literally knew about this.” Lexa laughs aloud at her friend.

“I know but that was so beautiful!” Rinta sniffles from her shirt. Resulting in everyone chuckling around them.

“You haven’t even seen the coolest part yet.” Lexa laughs down at her friend.

“There’s more?” Rinta gasps up at her in disbelief. Lexa leads them to an indoor obstacle course just for older kids. Filled with monkey bars, climbing challenges and rope courses to build muscle and help with gona skills. “Jok... (fuck)” Rinta whispers in awe before excitedly nudging Heda. “Come on Lex, let’s go!” She cries, dragging Lexa behind her.

“You haven’t even seen the other rooms, Ri.” She chortles shaking her head.

“It’s okay Heda. I would love to see a demonstration.” Amma laughs over to her.

“Well in that case, you are on.” Lexa grins wolfishly.

Amma turns to Fei triumphantly. “You owe me five bucks, niron.” Fei glares at her mumbling under his breath in Trigedasleng. Nann chuckles shaking her head.

“She may be Heda but she turns into a goufa in a millisecond with that one around.” The elder chuckles nodding at the two racing each other across. Lexa is now relaxing on top of one the monkey bars yawning. Waiting for Rinta to finish. The two trip and shove each other on their way back to the group playfully. When they get near Lexa fades away and Heda transitions to the front.

“Right. Now that you have seen an example. Please follow me this way.” Heda instructs casually leading them to the mediation room.

“Creepy how she does that.” Oxyte whispers to Fei who nods in agreement.

“This will be the mediation room where Nann will be giving Tai Chi lessons and where the goufa can come to use on their own time.” Lexa explains winking to Amma who grins mouthing a ‘thank you.’

“Many of the old bedrooms we knocked down to form larger activity rooms. There is even a nap room over here.” Heda states leading them to a side room. “Inspired by your families preferred sleeping arrangements.” She grins slyly. Fei and Amma chuckle seeing the floor of mattresses and the cargo net above with a rope ladder entrance. Blankets, furs, and pillows are situated on the net and on each mattress. “Over this way is the reading room where my gonas spent a lot of time replicating archive books so that you could have your own copies.”

“I didn’t even know we were allowed to do that…” Fei mutters in disbelief.

Lexa grins, “you are now.” Showing them the room lined with bookcases and decorated with floor pillows. Along with several desks on one of the walls.

“Oh, and Amma, this is your room.” Lexa chuckles

“I’m sorry what?” Amma hums to her.

“I know my natblida. Which means you will be needing this. Often.” She grins opening the door to a nurse’s station with a couple of cots and tables to allow her to treat whom she needs. Cupboards and shelves allow her to stock them up with what she desires. “I didn’t even try stocking these.” Lexa chuckles shaking her head. “Plus, I know you have connections with the Polis fisa.” She smirks. Heda shows the several of the classrooms and training rooms. Allowing the volunteers to come up here to teach instead of using Heda’s training room or the gona’s gym.

“Oh, and this is the toy room! For when Amma needs to throw the yongons in here so she can teach something or stitch one of my yongons back up.” She winks to Amma who chuckles and rolls her eyes. Seeing puzzles, blocks and various toys situated around the room for toddlers and babies with soft mats and rugs all over the floor. Walking back to the center room their hear a loud wail getting steadily closer and everyone turns worriedly. A gona comes running full speed holding Clarke out straight from him. The blonde looks pissed with a red face and big fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“MAMA HEEEEDDDAAAASSSSSSSS!” She wails out at the top of her lungs.

Lexa races forward. “What happened?” She asks worriedly, inspecting the toddler up and down.

“I do not know Heda. She was fine and playing with her friends and suddenly started screaming for you.” The gona said appearing bewildered with a shrug.

“Yo… you… we… wef… wefted… me…” The blonde sobs out forlornly.

“Busted…” Rinta chuckles nudging Lexa who smirks and rolls her eyes.

“We did not leave. We were showing Amma and Fei upstairs and we were on our way down!” She soothes while rocking her.

“How would you like to be the first person to test out the slide down to the playground Strikon?” Nann hummed to the blonde. 

“Swide?” Clarke sniffled looking around.

“Mmmmhmmm… over here.” Lexa smiles to her walking towards the bookcase. The blonde nods wiping away her tears as the brunette turns to give a huge thank you to Nann. Placing the blonde toddler in her lap they slide down together. The preschooler claps her hands and squeals with joy at the ride. “Oh, look there are Elisae and Taeya,” Heda mentions pointing out her friends playing on the swings. If Lexa is there with her, the girl is happy as a clam playing with her friends. Kids begin to rope the adults one by one into playing with them on the structure. Rinta all out sprints without any prompting to join the natblida on the huge climbing tower. Some of the kids pull Fei and Oxyte in to test out the slide with those too scared to go by themselves. Amma and Nann go straight to the toddler slide to help little ones from falling and hurting themselves as they toddle up and down it. Eventually handmaidens set up a lunch buffet for everyone to stop by and make a plate or grab a cup of water to cool off. As tummies start to rumble, children and adults start to trickle in to eat. Sitting on the floor together to chat and laugh while they lunch. Some grab full plates piled high with sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables. While others simply grab a drink or half a sandwich to munch on as they run back off. Handmaidens catch those coming in for a second or third swipe at a sandwich and force them to sit down to eat. Thanks to Amma advising them to do so after watching Rinta do this repeatedly. Once lunch finishes kids go back to play as the adults sit and visit with each other. Sequentially warriors begin carrying in kids found asleep somewhere on the playground. Amma takes the first two up to the natblida nap room while two gona’s go gather diapers and comfort objects for her. Not wanting the yongons to wake up in a new room alone she stays with them as Fei, Nann and Heda deliver sleeping little bodies for her. Even some of her older yongons who seem to still be unaccustomed to having to wake so early to train with the gonas. Amma can not help but chuckle every time Fei comes in carrying one of them who have long since stopped napping. Clarke however does not follow suit in this trend with her friends. Since Heda trained the blonde to come find her when she needs a break. The girl just toddles over to Heda rubbing her eyes. Curling up in her lap to signal that she is ready for her nap now. Fei looks at her and Clarke as if they are the 8 th world wonder.

“Heda, how did you teach her to do that?!” He asks her, mystified.

“How else do you think I get her to do anything other than paint?” Lexa chuckles standing with Clarke.

“I will be up in a minute ai yongon.” Nann smiles as Heda approaches her. Bending over to kiss the little blonde on the cheek who is already sucking her thumb. Unabashedly doing the same for Heda who leans in to the kiss with a smile. The elder simply holds her hand out and a maiden comes running over to her handing over a chocolate milk bottle. Smiling and nodding to her girl who goes back to stand with the others. “Only had them put in a quarter of the usual dosage.” She instructs to Lexa who nods. Both already discussing at length to begin attempting to find the right dosage to allow Clarke to dream without experiencing side effects. The blue eyes widen seeing it in Nann’s hand and reaches out eagerly for it.

Two guards trail Heda as she carries the toddler happily drinking her bottle to the elevator and up to her chambers. By the time she walks through the throne room and into her bedroom Lexa sets the now empty bottle down on her table. Striding to her bed where Paulie and her blankey lay from this morning. Handing them to the bleary-eyed toddler who can hardly keep her eyes open any longer. Heda gently sets her down by the fire unzipping and taking off each Heda boot. Sliding down the little leggings and the training underwear, Lexa quickly diapers and powders those little buns. Delicately she pulls off the toddler’s shirt and buttons up one of Nann’s pajamas. Swaying with the preschooler in her arms to her chair by the fire. Lightly rocking the snoring girl as she reads. Not wanting to leave Clarke as they begin to wean her down from the sleeping herbs. After a while Heda komfoni comes meandering in chuckling to herself. Relaying that the only ones left standing are a few of the oldest natblida. Even Rinta had apparently fallen asleep in one of the net floors leaving a couple of gona’s to cart her off to toss up in the net with the others. Lexa grins widely knowing how exhausting it must be attempting to keep up with a bunch of young natblida with boundless energy all day. Especially since Rinta did not have night blood herself to help with the energy recovery. Turning the page in her Nomi’s journal Lexa continues to read quietly as the elder moves to go back to her sewing in her chair by the fire. Halfway down the page the green eyes grow dramatically.

“Are you kidding me?!” She hisses to herself reading it over again just to be sure. Nann whips her head up questionably wondering what Lexa is talking about. Quietly standing Heda sways to her bed where she slept last night. Calculating that it should smell enough like her that it pacifies the toddler while she investigates what she just read.

“What are you doing?” Nann whispers following closely behind.

“Trying to see if Nomi is pulling my leg or not.” Heda grumbles pushing the wall to the next room and striding in. Looking around she freezes and whirls around to glare at Nann.

“I’ve been cleaning it for you.” The elder chuckles nodding. “Lord knows you weren’t gunna do it.” 

Lexa rolls her eyes and keeps marching to the bathroom with Nann hot on her heels. Scanning with her finger Heda stops and looks around carefully at the artwork on the walls. Turning to the large portrait near the door the green eyes examine it touching the painting in four distinct points she notices match the hint in her Nomi’s journal. Suddenly there are a series of clicks that sound in succession as Nann gasps and grabs Heda to step back. The painting rotates to cover the open doorway back to the bedroom they just came through. Almost as if the room did not even come with a bathroom at all. With the painting now facing out to the bedroom it would seem like an ordinary wall panel. Gazing ahead, she notices it left a little walkway to Clarke’s hidden room. Lexa strolls over and pushes on the wall. Instantly it pops open and reveals the little room as Heda looks back at the stunned Komfoni. Handing her the journal Lexa turns to carefully close the wall panel and re-situates the portrait back to open the entrance.

“Alright… I’m gunna start pushing on random skrish (shit) in this tower from now on.” The elder huffs exasperatedly.

“You didn’t know about this?” Lexa asks, suspicious. Nann shakes her head somberly to her yongon.

“I think she didn’t have a chance to dear. That was the last entry in her journal.” The komfoni whispers delicately handing her back the book.

“That’s why…” Lexa whispers, shaking her head.

“Why what?!” the elder asks, concerned.

“I never understood why I woke up before she threw the cup that night. How I could hear everything so well no matter where they were.” Lexa faintly explains in deep thought. “As I got older, I knew she would have heard the killer coming with our natblida senses. I couldn’t understand why she did not use that time to get a guard or hide with me for that matter. This is why.” The brunette says shakily, turning to Nann. “She was sealing this closed to protect me first. Titus must have already seen that room before she started working on this. She couldn’t risk him finding me. So, she sacrificed…” Heda’s voice breaks before she can finish.

“And made it all the way back to her bed to throw that cup before…” Nann looks at her stunned.

“Why would she do that…” Lexa whispers with tears freely falling. “I needed her.” She weeps shaking her head. Komfoni’s wrinkled arms embrace her tightly as she falls in her grief. “I still need her… why would she…” All this time Lexa figured they must have caught her while deeply asleep. Or they had simply gotten lucky. Never in a million years would she have thought Nomi willingly sacrificed herself just so she, the niece she raised as her own, would be safe.

“Love, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann hums stroking the silky brown locks. “I would do the same without question, ai yongon (my child). If only it meant you were safe.” Heda wipes her eyes and goes to stand. Not wanting to be away from the blonde for too much longer. If she let herself grieve, she would be there for eternity. There was no time for that in this harsh world of theirs. The elder glances worriedly over to her yongon still with tears trickling down her face. Tenderly pushing her own grief aside to pick up the little blonde whimpering in her bed. Humming the lullaby and rubbing her back not even caring about her own pain.

“Yu laik gona. Ste yuj, strikon (you are a warrior. Stay strong, little one)” Heda hums into Clarke’s ear. Sitting in her chair by the fire with the blonde twitching randomly in her dreams. Lilting the lullaby and unbuttoning her shirt as she rocks her girl. Nann comes over and helps her unwind her breast band, folding it up and setting it by the fire. The elder meanders to the bathroom to grab the lotion that toddler loves so much. Rubbing it delicately on Heda’s chest before setting it back and going to get the music box. Pushing the brick in the hallway she strides in and reaches for it. Looking right at the door that could have been the downfall of her yongon. Closing her old wrinkled eyes, she prays thanks to wherever Andrea is for protecting that child. Even if Heda is right now wishing it were the opposite result, Nann would always be grateful for her sacrifice. She missed Andrea every moment of every day. That much was still true just as much as it was the night her fight ended. But that stubborn woman had been right all along. That little Lexa was destined for great things. So boundless in importance that Nann shuttered to think if it had not come to be. How horrific their daily lives would be with a cruel and harsh Heda instead of their Lexa. Stepping back into Heda’s quarters the komfoni winds the box and sets it by her chair. Gathering a bucket and towel just in case not fancying having to clean up vomit today. Setting it down beside Lexa she points instructively to it making her yongon smirk. Weathered hands cup the tanned face in a warm embrace kissing her wet cheeks and wiping her tears.

~~~

_ “Clarke, you can’t save everybody.” Miller’s words echo in her mind as chaos erupts. Shouting and screaming resound outside as the grounders work to get inside the dropship. _

_ She turns resolutely and screams out. “JASPER NOW!” _

_ As the shouting and clashing of bodies against the drop ship walls grow louder with each passing second. She watches from above as the fighting between Anya and her people begin. Her shouts to stop them and her declaration at not being grounders. Like they were somehow above them and better than them this whole time. All at once she is slammed back into her body as the drop ship shakes and the engines roar to life. Looks of horror surround her as the screams of pain and death fill their ears. They lift up making everyone jostle and fall over each other. Then again as they slam back down to the earth. It all ends abruptly as the fuel supplies deplete and silence surrounds them. An eerie accusatory hush Remains as the doors open and the charred bodies come into their view. Jaws are agape as they walk down the platform in disbelief to what they see. A charred skull killed in mid scream turns to face her and suddenly the face of Fei replaces it. Then Lexa, Nann, Amma, Elisae and Taeya. In quick repeated succession. _

_ “What did you do?” the corpse hisses at her flashing the faces of all the grounders she now holds dear. _

_ Anya rounds on her with tear streaked eyes, “you did this Wanheda.” Looking down at the bullet hole in her abdomen as blood begins to quickly turn her shirt red. Crumbling to the ground in a heap just like Clarke remembered in those last moments in front of the Ark. The delinquents one by one echo the same thoughts as every scorched body begins to crawl towards her. Seeking revenge for their painful fiery death. Each one a face of a fallen delinquent she failed to protect. People from the mountain she killed in selfish genocide. Charlotte. Wells. Each hurling condemnation on her. _

_ “You are just as bad as the grounders Clarke.” Jasper spits at her furiously. _

_ “You deserve this.” Raven hisses at her. _

_ A shove behind her causes her to fall into the piled mass of bones and ash. Arms fiercely embrace her. Holding her in place as the bodies cover her and begin to consume her alive. Tearing her limb by limb in a savage form of jus drein jus drein (blood must have blood). _

~~~

The toddler lurches forcefully upright and lets loose a blood curdling scream of horror on the way. Nann rushes to grab the bucket and thrusts it in front of the girl as the first retch splashes into the bottom of the pale. Incessantly it continues as huge green eyes lock onto Nann’s in sheer panic at the force. The elder stands and hurries for the nearby trash pale. Dumping out the contents loudly and thrusting it to Lexa as the first bucket begins to fill quickly. Heave after heave of the tiny body expels out what resides in her stomach. A guard throws the door open at the noise and looks on with panic at the sight.

“GET AMMA NOW!” Heda roars never once looking away from Clarke.

The guard sprints out and yells at a couple nearby guards to go assist Heda. The male guard freezes in distress at the scene but the female guard never falters. Sprinting to the bathroom for the herbs she had to use with her son once. Grabbing and wetting a cold rag, she brings them in the room with a couple of pails.

“THANE!” She roars, throwing him a bucket to shake him from his stupor. He catches it and follows in a run behind her to Heda.

The vomit is now slowing with nothing left to offer up. Acrid bile lacing every lurch and clench that the toddler gives. Amma and Fei come crashing into the room quickly. Nann looks over in wonder as to how they could have gotten there so fast only to find the answer as Fei sets down Amma. Fei runs to the bathroom for a bottle and tosses it to his wife who turns to begin filling it as the female guard pours in the herb. The fisa caps it and shakes the bottle fiercely before thrusting it to the guard to warm by the fire.

“Heda, I am going to move you to the bathroom.” Fei warns picking her and the child up easily. Careful not to jostle them as he goes before, he delicately sets them inside the tub.

“That’s good.” Amma calls out to the guard who sprints the bottle to them. Fei hands it to Lexa who tips it into the blue tinged lips trembling. Hesitantly the toddler begins to suckle slowly, weak from some much effort. Fei and Amma switch places so she can kneel beside Lexa at the tub. “Okay, wait to see how she takes that.” The fisa whispers with a nod as Heda pulls it back immediately. The girl begins to cry with big fat tears not wanting the bottle to leave. Lexa effortlessly launches into lilting the lullaby to calm Clarke and it seems to work for a bit. Amma turns to Nann quickly, “take the guard to get Heda’s dressing partition from her closet.” The elder nods and pulls the male guard with her knowing it is too heavy for her to carry alone. Lexa looks at her worriedly and Amma just smiles calmly at her. “It is just in case she needs something else to help pacify her.” The fisa explains putting a comforting hand on Heda’s shoulder. Lexa nods in understanding, preferring some privacy from everyone in this moment anyway. The guard comes rushing in straining as he carries the partition folded up on his own. Not wanting Nann to lift a finger in her age. Fei rushes forward to encircle the tub with Amma inside. Nann skirts around and sits on the lip of the tub at Lexa’s feet knowing her yongon will need her. Amma nods in thankfulness to the elder before both focus back on the toddler and Heda. Standing they unbutton Heda’s shirt to allow skin on skin to occur.

“Just take it off.” Lexa instructs feeling it slimy with vomit. The female guard moves forward switching with the male guard in positions.

“Nann, what do you need.” She calls with her back to the partition. The elder thrusts out the vomit splattered shirt from Heda and the guard never flinches. Taking it and distributing it to the laundry. She gathers a couple wash rags and water from the warmed kettle. Setting the bowl down just by the outside edge of the partition the komfoni comes to gently lift it. Setting it delicately by Amma who nods in thankfulness. The guard closes her eyes in respect even though she cannot even see Heda as she holds out the washcloths. Nann hums in thankfulness patting the girl’s arm before turning to deliver them to Amma.

“Felice, can you find a couple hair ties?” Amma calls out wanting to tie up Heda and the blonde’s hair away from the vomit.

The guard turns and strides to the counter to search. Frela quietly slips in through Nann’s bathroom door to gather the laundry for the washing right on time. When the older maiden enters the bathroom, her eyes widen in question until she sees the buckets of vomit. Rushing over, she instructs the guard, “go gather a couple of my girls in the nearby rooms collecting the laundry, quickly!”

The female guard sprints out dragging a couple of guards with her in understanding. Handmaidens often helped Heda bathe after battle or when she was ill. It was commonplace in the tower. They were the few exempt from the honor of seeing Heda’s naked form. Simply because they were servants and not deemed worthy enough to even bother punishing. Also, something Lexa thought was infuriatingly obtuse and ridiculous. Several maiden’s stream in at once to help. Hearing the panicked relay of how sick the toddler was from the guards. One runs to Heda’s closet to collect her robe and slippers while another brings over towels. The gona’s watch in awe as they work quickly and fluidly as one to get the job done. Emptying and refilling the bowl as Amma wipes the girl’s face and body of vomit. Stripping off the pajamas the girls immediately wash them out in the sink, understanding their importance. Working their way back to the scene to collect and empty buckets. Wiping down and cleaning off any ruminants left behind in the chair and floor. One of the maidens sees the Pauna and blankey left in the chair. Picking it up delicately she finds it coated in a fine mist of vomit speckles. The girls worriedly react at once and rush to rinse both off quickly. Sprinting them out to a fellow maiden to clean as quickly as they can. Done so flawlessly Nann and Heda do not even realize what is happening. So, focused on Clarke slowly drinking that bottle to allow her stomach to absorb the medicine. Amma instructs Lexa to wait every couple of sips in hopes to prevent aggravating her stomach any further. Weakened the blonde does not protest this disruption much after a while. Having no energy left to spend on such a task. Gradually as more of the medicine goes into the girl those blue eyes close and she gives in to exhaustion. Falling limply against Heda who cradles her closely to her chest. When the bottle empties, Amma gently takes the blonde to nurse on and off. Worried about dehydration seeing all those buckets full.

“She lost a lot of fluid, Heda.” She whispers. “We need to ensure that she does not get too dehydrated. It could make things worse.” The fisa explains while the girl suckles.

Heda nods with wide eyes in understanding equally worried. The maidens help Lexa stand to step out of the tub. Working like a pit crew at an old-world race track they quickly strip her down. Removing the rest of Heda’s clothing and the blonde’s diaper while other maidens quickly fill the bath. Stones get heated and oils are poured in so quickly that by the time Lexa is bare naked she is being guided back into the tub to sit. Amma’s shoes and socks are removed and her pants are rolled up as she too is guided to sit behind Heda to nurse the child. Leaned over allowing Heda to hold Clarke while she nurses her fill gradually. Lexa works with the maidens to wash off the toddler first. Humming in amazement as the girls quickly wash the blonde hair free of any vomit in one of the breaks from nursing. Handing her gently back all wrapped up in a warm towel to Amma just in time to suckle again. Nann appears with Heda’s old night shirt and helps to guide Amma out of the tub so Heda can finish bathing. Draping the shirt near the yongon’s nose as maidens usher the guard’s out to allow the woman privacy to nurse on Heda’s bed. Nann comes to diaper the tiny girl not trusting that one to hold her bladder in this state. One of the maiden’s whispers something in the komfoni’s ears and her eyes widen. She nods and thanks them profusely for their quick action. Amma looks at her confused when the elder turns back around.

“She got sick on her Pauna and that blanket she loves so much. My girls spotted it and rinsed both out before running them down to the laundry at once. She was notifying me that they were now clean and both are being dried as quickly as possible.” The komfoni relays as the fisa eyes widen in realization to just how bad that could have been. Not realizing until the girl needed it and having to figure out how to calm her without it while it was getting clean.

“Thank you!” Amma relays to the nearest maiden with the same wide eyes. The girl smiles and nods to her. Then moves to gently brush the silky blond hair as she nurses. Never once pulling or tugging the tiny head away from her drinking. Nann is handed the lotion to begin to rub it onto the girl as she nurses. Gently massaging the toddler until it is all rubbed in smoothly. Intentionally using it to continue soothing the little blonde after such a traumatic dream. Komfoni walks back into the bathroom to put away the lotion. Observing a few maidens and Frela washing Heda’s long curly mane.

“Don’t skimp on that conditioner now.” Nann calls over her shoulder as she sets down the jar of lotion.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Frela chuckles back to her.

Komfoni heads back to Amma. Eager to check on the blonde after that huge drama. Sighing a big breath of relief finding her still soundly sleeping nursing with Amma. Softly sitting near Amma, weathered hands reach out and tenderly trail a pale cheek as she drinks. Lexa allows the maidens to wash and dry her off. Pliantly going where they steer her as they delicately brush through her curls. A girl bows with arms outstretched presenting a neatly stacked pile of clothes for her. Heda nods in thanks and takes the underwear off the top. Pulling them up her lean figure she allows her maids to dress her the rest of the way. Rarely did she ever permit them or anyone for that matter to do this for her. Today though, Lexa knows they can dress her much faster than she herself can and she just wanted to get back out to Clarke. So, just for this moment Heda surrenders her pride and lets them work. Finishing the maidens’ step back and fold back the partition for her to move to her room. Lexa’s legs can hardly get her there fast enough.

“Still nursing, ai tombom,” Nann hums comfortingly embracing her as they watch the toddler nurse.

“Let her sleep as long as she wants this afternoon. Tonight, just give her the full dose of herbal sedatives. She could use the rest.” Amma instructs holding the back of the tiny head to her breast. Heda crawls over next to the fisa and places her hand on the smooth naked little back. Handmaidens clean up the bathroom taking the laundry and straightening everything back to as it was. One of the younger maidens runs through the door panting holding out the blankey and Pauna. Nann smiles and goes to retrieve them from the poor girl. Ensuring that she sits by the fire and rests as she walks the items over to Heda. Those green eyes are huge in realization to what those girls just did to comfort that blonde.

“Make sure she gets some water too, Komfoni.” She relays with gratitude. Draping the little tot with the blankey for warmth and comfort.

“We washed them with some of your bath oils mixed in, Heda.” The girl expresses with a smile. Watching as Lexa notices the familiar scent and curiously smells the Pauna.

A wide grin crosses Heda’s face, “you and your sisters honor me deeply with how well you care for us.” She commends. Slowly but surely, the room empties as maids and guards return to their original duties. As the last one shuts the door behind her, Amma turns to the other two women.

“Did you decide not to give her any today? Or did she fall asleep before you could?” She whispers to them curiously.

“We gave her a fourth of the normal dose.” Nann explains shaking her head.

“How much did you give her the last time this happened?” Amma inquires.

“None.” Lexa discloses frowning with worry. The fisa’s eyes widen dramatically as she shakes her head at the news.

“I would hate to see what would have happened if you hadn’t given her anything.” She whispers fearfully to them.

“Should I double it tomorrow?” Nann inquires to her.

“No, keep progressing as usual. Just add a fourth tomorrow like we were planning.” Lexa tells them both.

“I agree with Heda.” Amma nods. “After she nurses, I will have Rinta make some of her special juice that strikon loves so much and make sure to mix in some of my nontu’s herbs with it.” She informs them with a wink. Nann and Lexa nod in agreement to her. “This must have been a particularly violent dream or memory whatever it was. If this is not the apex, she is nearing it so just hang in there.” Amma encourages them with a smile. The fisa allows the goufa to nurse on and off for quite some time. Her yongon’s still napping after playing so hard. As the toddler is beginning to look full Lexa unbuttons her shirt and softly transfers her back over to her bare chest. Covering her with her blankey and tucking Paulie in her arm as Clarke latches onto her breast in her sleep. Lexa leans down and kisses the little one lovingly as Amma smiles down at them. “I will come back tonight to see if she needs another feed.” Amma whispers before leaving quietly out the door. Nann sneaks back to the little room to get the blonde’s notebook and some colors per Lexa’s request. Not wanting to force Clarke to use it but wanted it near just in case. The elder goes to the bookshelf and grabs a book for her yongon. Something to take her mind off the present troubles and emotional turmoil of that day. Heda does not even fight it this time. Gladly accepts it and begins to softly read it aloud. A couple of hours later the blonde begins to whimper and Lexa immediately sets the book down. Rubbing Clarke’s back and speaking softly to her.

“Chil yu au, En’s ku. Yu sou kiln (calm down. It’s okay. You are safe.).” Heda soothes gently rousing the toddler before it gets too bad. Blue eyes shoot open in panic as the toddler begins to cry. Weakly fighting against the strong embrace confusedly until those wild tear-filled blue eyes find the steady green. “Shhh… Mama Heda is right here, sweet girl. Yu sou klin (you are safe).” Clarke locks on to her eyes almost as if she is searching to make sure Lexa is real. “They cannot hurt you out here baby. Remember? Yu sou klin (you are safe).” The bottom lip juts out and the blonde sags back into Lexa. Burying her head into Heda’s chest as she sobs heavily and pulls her knees up to that tiny chest. Wanting to get closer to the safety of her Heda till she can just crawl right in and stay. A tan hand cups the little bottom and lilts the lullaby for her girl. The other comfortingly rubbing the toddler’s back as she cries. Patiently waiting for those tears to slow from the little girl. Rinta tip toes in with a huge jug of juice freshly prepared. The gona worriedly looks over at the weeping girl curled up in her friend’s chest. Lexa puts her finger to her lips and Nann leads her to her quarters so they can pour some into a bottle. Calmly she sings the little one’s special song for her until the two women return. Seeing the gona smile in recognition to the tune as she subtly comes to sit next to Heda.

“Hey Nugget, I heard you had a rough nap. So, I brought you something special.” Rinta whispers sympathetically. The blonde turns her head toward the gona with the lip still in full pout and tears still falling. Lexa smiles and tucks some loose hair out of the girl’s face. Rinta smiles and wipes away some tears from the little one’s face. “You think some of my famous strawberry juice might help?” She asks, holding up the bottle. “Amma helped me make a big batch of it just for you.” She hums caringly to the upset little thing. Lexa grins feeling a nod and she repeats it to Rinta who beams. Lexa rearranges the preschooler until she is cradled safely in her arms and reaches for the bottle. Kissing the blonde’s forehead before tipping the bottle into her mouth. Rinta smiles and wipes away a few stray tears from the toddler. “Amma said you can drink as much of it as you want until she comes back to check on you tonight.” She smiles down at the little girl. “So, I made sure to bring a big ol’ jug of it for you.” She proclaims affectionately. A tiny smile forms in the corner of the blonde’s mouth as she drinks. Rinta considers it a win either way simply glad to help the goufa smile. Tiny hands tug on her diaper making Lexa chuckle. “Okay, hold on Nugget.” Rinta laughs unpinning the diaper as Nann shuffles over to take it to the laundry.

“Do you need to tinkles?” Lexa asks the toddler, who shakes her head as she drinks.

“Nope, pretty sure this should cover it Lex.” Rinta announces holding up a heavy sodden diaper. Heda rings a sweet laugh that makes Clarke smile widely.

“Good girl!” She whispers patting her tiny naked heinie. Nann chuckles and takes it to the laundry nodding in approval. Then shuffles to the girls’ room to get her potty chair and another pair of pajamas. Though she knows that wild child will refuse it preferring to go stark naked instead until bedtime. Lexa smiles watching Nann carry it in the room to place by the fire. “Nanna even brought in your potty chair for you.” Heda whispers, kissing the blond head. Komfoni brings over some picture books, puzzles and stuffies for the little one to play with on the bed.

The elder brings over the little one’s favorite book with a big grin. “I think we may need to introduce Rinta to our favorite book Strikon.” Komfoni smiles as the little one nods excitedly seeing the book. Heda glances over and groans at the book. The toddler giggles and Lexa cannot help but melt at the sound.

“Well now I really wanna read it.” Rinta chuckles winking at Clarke.

Nann grins and shuffles to sit next to Heda. Holding the book open for the strikon and Rinta to see, who is laying on her stomach looking almost as excited as Clarke.

“I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

My baby you’ll be.”

Nann reads at the end of each page. Making sure to pinch one of Heda’s blushing cheeks each time she does. Much to Rinta’s amusement who laughs each time her friend blushes. Halfway through the book they all hear an empty sucking sound from an empty bottle.

The second Lexa pulls the bottle out of her mouth the blonde asks, “Moe’s?” Leaving all three laughing and nodding to her in confirmation. Nann sets down the book to go refill the bottle from her ice box. Clarke lays against Lexa’s chest with her little hand outstretched over Heda’s heart. Brushing Heda’s shirt aside the toddler abruptly latches onto the brunette’s nipple while she waits. Lexa jumps and squeaks as the juice chilled mouth latches on to her.

“Jeez… your mouth is cold…” Heda exclaims in shock.

Clarke grins widely and belly laughs right along with Rinta. Heda cannot even be mad at the sound of the little girl’s sweet laugh. Sounding so good after being so sick and sad this afternoon. Lexa chuckles right along with them until Nann comes back carrying a towel and another bottle. She hands the brunette the bottle and folds the towel under the little butt. The blue eyes glare at her not liking it at first.

“Now you make sure to tell Nanna when you need to potty, okay strikon?” The elder hums patting the little bare butt. The blonde nods going back to drink happily as komfoni picks the book back up.

“Aren’t we done with that one yet?” Lexa grumbles rolling her eyes. Clarke grins over at Nann at their little joke who chuckles and pinches Heda’s cheek as she continues to read. At the last page the blonde grins and pats Lexa’s cheek with Nann and Rinta. “I am so glad you three are enjoying this story.” Heda rolls her eyes at them. The toddler giggles again and pats her face some more.

“What would you like to read next, Strikon?” Nann hums looking through the books on the bed.

“Stinty Face! Nanna!” The toddler grins excitedly. Lexa laughs at the look on Rinta’s face. The elder chuckles and picks it up to begin to read. To nobody’s surprise the strikon hugs Paulie close at the pauna part and grins widely. They read two more picture books and Clarke drinks two more bottles of juice. Nann is on her way to fill it yet again when Clarke’s eyes suddenly grow wide. “Tinkles!” She whispers patting Lexa. Rinta gets up quickly and carries the little naked imp to the potty chair.

“We should’ve timed her…” Rinta mutters after the child continues to pee for a solid minute and half now. Going on three the gona turns to her friend. “Hey Lex. How much does this potty chair hold?” She asks worriedly.

“Looks like we are gunna find out.” Lexa chuckles with a smirk.

“What are we doing?” Nann asks as both women look at Clarke stunned as she pees like the child just grew a third eye.

“Finding out just how big a three-year old’s bladder is.” Rinta whispers back. “Is this what those diapers hold?” She suddenly gasps back at Lexa who chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“How long has she been going…” Nann asks the two ridiculous women in front of her.

Like the entire time you’ve been gone!” Rinta tells her excitedly. “This has to be a record!” Lexa and Nann both crack up at the gona as she cheers Clarke on the entire time she pees. “THAT WAS THE BESTEST PEE-PEE I HAVE EVER SEEN!” She praises the toddler carrying her back to the bed. Making Lexa snort with another round of laughter. Clarke though, grins proudly and climbs back up to snuggle with Heda.

“Lord. She filled it all the way up.” Komfoni laughs while going to empty it in case the child needs to go again.

“We should keep it for Amma.” Lexa jokes to Nann who snorts in laughter. “She was worried this one was dehydrated.” She explains to Rinta who chuckles.

“Well… not anymore!” Her friend laughs patting the naked butt proudly. “You are the bestest tinkler evers!” Rinta cheers while she keeps patting the tiny heinie. The toddler beams up at Lexa proudly. The elder replaces the potty chair and picks up where they left off in their book. Right as komfoni is about to ask what the blonde wants to read next Lexa nudges her. Clarke has fallen asleep on Heda’s chest. Rinta grins and goes to get a diaper and the basket. Nann and the gona gently diaper the strikon and cover her with that blankey. The elder softly cleans up the toys from the bed one by one. “It’s almost time for the natblida afternoon lessons. I’ll tell Amma how well she is doing when I get there.” She promises while leaving. Lexa gets a couple more chapters in before the whimpers start up again.

“Chil yu au, En’s ku. Yu sou kiln (Calm down. It’s okay. You are safe).” Heda consoles discerning this phrase seems to help ground the child. Those terrified eyes burst open much the same way as earlier. The brunette smiles and sings the goufa her song to calm her down. Warmly guiding the teary blonde to her breast, she continues to sing. “Ai striyujon, (my little strong one)” She hums kissing the tiny forehead.

“Te… Teik em… ho… hod op, N… Nomi He… Heda! N… No m… No mou (Make it stop, Mama Heda. No more),” Clarke hiccups shaking her head.

Heda cups the small crying face in her large tan hands wiping those tears away. “Den gyon au kom wor kom em, strikon. Gonplei em. (then go to war with it, little one. Fight it),” Lexa encourages her nodding to the notebook and tin can of art supplies on the bedside table. The toddler sniffles and sticks out her lip. “Ai laik hir. Yu sou klin. (I am here. You are safe)” The brunette ensures finally getting a nod of acceptance. Warmly she kisses the little forehead and each damp cheek. Then reaches over and picks up her notebook. Carefully she situates the child until she is leaning up against her chest with her back. Bringing over a pillow she piles one in her lap and places the notebook on it, open to a clean page. The tin cup gets propped up next to her hip for the preschooler to easily use.

“I have some Nanna pajamas if you get cold, strikon.” Komfoni assures, bringing over a strawberry juice bottle for the little one to sip on. The blonde pauses as she thinks and nods reaching up for Nann. The elder smiles and lovingly picks her up to help put on those soft footie pajamas. The girl crawls back to Lexa and climbs on top of her again. Heda smiles and helps her up, holding out the tin can for Clarke as she looks at the blank page. Tilting her tiny head back and forth as little hands pick up a pencil. In her other hand Lexa holds the strawberry juice bottle that she brings up to the girl’s mouth every so often to take a sip. The green eyes study each line and smudge the child makes carefully. When those hands begin to shake Lexa gently wraps a hand around the tiny waist for comfort.

“Nomi Heda hir… Ai laik klin… (Mama Heda, here. I am safe)” Lexa hears the toddler murmur to herself every so often. Komfoni smiles at the words as she sews in her chair. The further the sketch goes the wider the green eyes become in realization. She had been informed what happened that fateful day by the few gona’s who survived it. As soon as Anya’s face comes into focus Lexa must remind herself how to breathe. The blood stain on the side of Anya’s shirt and what looks to be a bullet hole Heda is certain did not happen. Simply because her former first ranted for hours to her about wishing to have ended her fight with her gonas with honor. Instead of surviving with the enemy inside that metal tin can with those goufas as Anya had called it. When Fei and her own face comes into focus that is when the brunette figures out this must be some type of interpretation of the blonde. Especially since the last time she checked she was not a charred skeleton. Lexa did not understand why Clarke would feel bad about this battle. Skaikru had won this battle. If anything, Clarke should feel proud. It is Lexa that should feel guilty for sending her men to die pointlessly for her in what they assumed would be an easy victory. The elder stands to stretch and turns to speak to her yongon. The brunette puts her finger to her lips as she looks at the picture the blonde is drawing. Komfoni takes the bottle to fill it back up quietly and goes to brew them some tea. Hearing a sniffle Lexa perks up and rubs the girl’s back with her other hand.

“Mous oden, ai striyujon (almost finished, my little strong one),” Heda whispers to the toddler. “Den em nou laksen yu no mou, (then it can’t hurt you anymore).” Soothingly rubbing the little back until that colored pencil drops and the girl shudders in her lap. Carefully removing the pillow and setting aside the tin cup she cradles the preschooler. Holding the blonde head close to her beating heart she hums the song for her as the tears begin to fall.

“I’s … I’s ba… bad…” The blonde sobs into her shirt. “Ai... Ai lai… laik on... ona fr... fraga… (I am a murderer). Clarke is bawling into her shirt when Nann comes back in. The wrinkled eyes widen and Lexa shakes her head. Nann pulls over the blankey that had fallen from Heda’s lap and Paulie for the strikon. Handing Lexa the bottle she sits on the bed to help comfort her. Lexa just lilts the lullaby and wipes each tear away patiently. Through the repeated wails of being bad and that she is a murderer. Holding the toddler tight through every convulsive sob until they begin to slow. Compassionately she holds the tiny chubby cheeks in her tan hands and looks into those watery blue eyes still leaking with tears.

“Remember what we said last time, Sweetheart?” Lexa coaches wiping away the tears. “You are not bad. You survived.”

“NO! I FRAGA!!” Clarke fervently cries, shaking her head.

“Hey… if you did not protect yourself would they have hurt you?” Heda asks firmly. The blonde nods with tears still pouring down her face. “A fraga does not do that, strikon. A fraga kills those not trying to hurt them. You are not a fraga. You are a survivor.” She repeats it one more time passionately until the child nods. “Can you say that with me baby?” She lovingly inquires kissing both cheeks.

“I no fraga. I suhviva.” Clarke sniffles.

“Good girl!” Heda praises guiding the little head to her breast to suckle. Fondly stroking the tear stained cheeks as the toddler stares into her deep green eyes. Picking up her picture she points to the battle field. “Disha hir ste chit wor bilaik, Strikon (this is what war looks like, little one). You were forced into a war and you won. Yu don kik thru. (you survived)” Lexa comforts the girl.

“Ai l… laik kik t… thru… (I am survivor)” The toddler hiccups around her teat. Nann chuckles and hands Lexa the bottle.

“Ohhh… look what Nanna komfoni brought you!” Lexa coos excitedly down to the preschooler.

“Ifts makes me’s mouf col’s” The blonde grins around her nipple. Heda snorts and nods laughing.

“That it does!” She chuckles putting the bottle into the little mouth.

~~~

When Amma comes in after dinner both women are peacefully eating their dinner at Heda’s table. The fisa raises an eyebrow in question. Lexa grins and nods to the fireplace. Slowly walking around the table, Amma looks around and grins finding the goufa sound asleep. Sprawled out on the floor in the middle of blocks and stuffed animals snoring away.

“She’s been napping on and off all day.” Lexa smirks walking over.

“That goufa absolutely hammered down that juice.” Nann chuckled patting Amma on the back.

The fisa laughs, “that is what Rinta said. Along with something about a peeing world record.” Lexa snorts and nods.

“Filled that potty chair to the brim. Never seen anything like it. If you stay long enough you might get lucky and witness it firsthand.” Nann chuckles.

The toddler begins to twitch and mumble in her sleep as they talk. Stopping them in their tracks in mid conversation as Lexa quickly moves to Clarke and swoops her up in her arms. The child immediately dissolves into tears against her Heda who sits with her by the fireplace. “Shhhh… En’s ku. Ai laik hir. Yu sou klin,” (It’s okay, I am here. You are safe) she soothes rocking her sobbing little one. Little hands tug at her pajamas shakily. Amma quickly comes over and sits next to Heda. Proficiently unbuttoning the little jammies as Lexa unbuttons the top of her shirt. “Come here, baby.” Heda whispers guiding the toddler to her breast. Safely cradling her in her arms while she suckles. Gently wiping away those tears as those blue eyes look into those steady green. “There’s my brave, brave little girl.” Lexa smiles kissing her forehead. Those blue eyes slowly close and those breaths begin to even out again. They subtly transfer her to the fisa’s breast letting her happily drink in her slumber. Those little hands still clutching on to Lexa. They have been quietly chatting for about 20 minutes when Clarke blearily opens one blue eye just a sliver and looks up at Amma. Her little hand outstretched over the fisa’s breast signals the girl waking. The fisa smiles down warmly at the strikon and kisses her head.

“Amma’s yous boobies tasteds yummies.” The blonde sleepily murmurs before latching on again. Lexa snorts and chuckles quietly. Nann peers over amused with a smirk

“Nursing coherent toddlers, it is bound to happen sometime.” Amma shrugs with a grin. Without warning the blonde latches on to Heda making her gasp. The brunette glances down surprised at the girl suckling.

“How’s comes yous boobies has no milkies, Mama Heda?” the toddler asks, confused lifting Lexa’s shirt to get a better look. Lexa’s jaw drops open in shocked horror and turns beat red. Amma snorts in laughter, getting a hard elbow from Lexa. The blonde decides to just suck harder to see if that works, causing Heda to claw at Amma’s arm frantically. Nann is almost doubled over howling with laughter.

“All right. Calm down.” Amma chuckles to Lexa. “Just cause Mama Heda has no milkies doesn’t mean anything honey.” She hums comfortingly.

“Whys you got milkies?” Clarke asks tilting her head.

“I got milk when I had a baby, sweetheart.” Amma explains. Lexa looks at her wide eyes and shakes her head frantically.

“Buts I’s Mama Heda baby!” The blonde declares frustratedly. Nann looks back at the fisa amused to how Amma is gunna dig herself out of this one.

“Well, sometimes the magic milk fairy makes mistakes.” Amma shrugs like it was no big deal.

“Oh… Oh tays.” The toddler grins and goes back to drinking from the fisa. Lexa looks at her as if that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. The elder however snorts in another ring of laughter.

“What… it worked didn’t it.” Amma grins. They watch her nurse for a while before Amma begins to chuckle unexpectedly. Heda looks at her in question. “Your face when she started suckling harder. I thought your eyes were going to pop out.” Amma chortles wiping tears away. Lexa cannot help but laugh along with the fisa’s contagious laughter. Komfoni is of no help either already wiping tears away as she gets going again.

“I thought she was gunna suck my nipple off.” Heda chuckles making Amma snort and laugh even harder. The blonde glares frustratedly with the fisa who is making it harder for her to nurse.

“I’m sorry, Heda is just making me laugh, honey.” She soothes to the little toddler who shoots Lexa an angry look.

“Freaking got me in trouble.” Lexa mumbles rolling her eyes.

The elder snickers in amusement, “you seem to do that just fine on your own, yongon.”

“Ha-Ha…” Lexa drones rolling her eyes. Amma chuckles grinning at Nann in amusement. The blonde angrily growls and lightly slaps Heda, issuing a fierce glare. “Hey! I didn’t do it that time!” The brunette exclaims with her hands up in a show of innocence. The fisa and Komfoni crack up anew to this but Amma is careful to hold the blonde’s head.

“Okay, you two quit making me laugh so this child can nurse.” The fisa smirks trying to stay as still as possible. Sure, enough the little blonde steadily falls in and out of sleep as she drinks her fill.

“I swear those tits are magic.” Lexa mumbles shaking her head with a smirk. The child just napped and boom… nursing with Amma and she is out again.

“I do what I can Heda.” The fisa smirks. “Plus, it’s a good thing after this afternoon. I am sure it took a lot out of her.”

“And years off my life.” Lexa mutters while shaking her head. Nann chuckles and playfully slaps Heda snaking her head. Tanned hands move over the protruding middle caringly as the toddler smiles while she drinks.

“No cwose!” The toddler pouts over to Lexa tugging on her diaper.

“It is getting rather saggy,” Nann chuckles from her chair.

“All right then I guess we can.” Heda sighs as a huge smile works its way on the blonde. “First though, can you tell Amma our rule when we have no diaper on?” Lexa coaches with hands on one of the pins of the diaper.

The toddler gives a toothy grin, “Nos tinkle puddles fors Nanna Kompoonee!” She chirps out obediently.

Amma snorts with laughter, “okay that’s pretty good.” Heda grins proudly with a nod and begins to undo the diaper. Nann comes over to distribute it to the laundry and whistles picking it up.

“We should start weighing these puppies.” The elder chuckles over her shoulder.

“You tell us if you need to potty.” The brunette instructs cupping a little naked butt cheek. The blonde nods fervently and goes back to drinking with a happy sigh. “My little nudist, I swear.” Lexa jokes over to Amma who chuckles and nods.

Amma is in the middle of telling them the update of the playground shenanigans of her crew when unexpectedly those blue eyes fly open and she detaches. “Tinkles!” She squeaks wiggling. Lexa quickly picks her up and plops her down on the potty seat where Nann has piled about four towels deep on the floor and arranged another larger chamber pot under the one attached to the chair. Just in case. Amma chuckles and glances over at Nann.

“Don’t trust that child. And I am not shampooing that rug.” The elder mutters not looking up from her sewing.

“I think it is safe to say she is hydrated now.” The fisa laughs, shaking her head in amusement.

“Oh, that girl is just getting started. You wait.” Nann warns her with a smirk.

Sure enough, the child is still peeing a steady stream after a solid minute and Amma is looking wide eyed at Lexa. “Right?” Lexa chuckles. “I had no idea something so small could hold so much pee.” She jokes with a wide grin.

“How much of that jug did she drink that we sent up?” The fisa laughs to them.

“Yea… we are gunna need some more of that before she throws a fit.” Lexa whispers leaning over to Amma.

“She drank the whole thing?!” The fisa chuckles in disbelief.

“Rinta told her that she could drink as much as she wanted of it until you came to visit. Child apparently took it very seriously.” Nann laughs to the woman.

“I’m kind of surprised she hasn’t started turning red or anything.” Lexa chuckles jokingly.

“That might be a first…” Amma chuckles shaking her head. “But that’s good, it had a lot of extra hydration and nutritional herbs in it to help her gain back anything she lost.”

“So that’s the secret for the marathon pee’s” Heda hums in realization.

“Don’t tell Rinta. She is positive this child is the 8 th world wonder of peeing.” Nann chuckles with a smirk. Amma snorts in laughter right along with Heda.

“You should have heard her Amma. Cheering her on as she peed forever in sheer awe.” Lexa chortles holding her sides.

“It would be so boring without that girl.” Amma smirked while shaking her head.

“No, the best part was when I came in with another juice for the child. And both were staring at the goufa like she sprouted a second head. Lord, I thought they both had simultaneous strokes or something.” Nann teases chuckling.

~~~

Later after Amma leaves to go back to her family. Lexa is playing on the floor building with the blocks with Clarke before Nann announces it to be bedtime.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have another bad dream when you woke up from your last nap?” Lexa asks, softly stacking up their tower higher. Clarke nods with her lip out in memory. “Was it the same one?” Heda asks, gently turning to look at the girl. Nann turns wide eyed to hear this conversation. Clarke shook her head indicating it was different this time. “Have you ever had it before?” Lexa asks curiously getting the same response. “Hmm… so it was new this time. Well do you remember what it was about?” She sympathetically inquired figuring it would not hurt to ask. If the child does not answer then the child does not answer. Grabbing a few more blocks to stack up on the building.

“The miffins getting me’s.” Clarke fearfully discloses with wide eyes.

“Mittens?” Lexa asks with her eyebrows raised. The child nodded enthusiastically hugging Paulie tighter.

“They’s wanted me’s to putted them on’s.” Clarke timidly whispers. It takes all Heda’s self-control not to bust out laughing and continue her expressionless face. Nann however, snorts with laughter and goes back to sewing chuckling. “Can I draws thems so theys go ways?” The toddler inquires tilting her head up at Lexa.

“Absolutely!” Heda grins standing to go get her notebook from her bedside table. Flipping to a blank page she puts it on the toddler’s easel and pulls it out by the fire. When she comes back holding the tin can the blonde is studying the blank page. Carefully setting it by the fire place where it always resides when she draws, Lexa turns to sit in her chair.

“NOS!” Clarke squeaks catching her hand and trying to pull her back. “Stays!” Lexa’s eyes widen and she nods. Allowing herself to be dragged to the fireplace to sit. Clarke crawls up in her lap and hands her the tin can to hold on to. The brunette smirks understanding this fear is still very real to the three-year-old. So, naturally she wanted Mama Heda to feel better while she battled it like they always did. To her, this was no different than any of the other drawings she did when Mama Heda was there. This was real for the girl and Lexa was more than happy to oblige. The green eyes study the picture as the little hands get to work quickly. Skipping the pencil and immediately grabbing for a colored pencil in a bright red. Immediately she notices how different this picture seems to be from the rest. This one it seems to be right out of the mind of a three-year-old. Though the art skill is very incredibly skilled like it was before the designs and figures are very childlike. Colors are very bright and vibrant instead of the dull ones she favors in the others. Two huge mittens are drawn first exactly like the one’s Heda put on the girl when she had the pox. Lexa smiles biting the inside of her lip from laughing as they both come to life with menacing teeth and fierce eyes. When the child goes to draw herself Heda is curious to see that it is of a child. Her three-year-old self to be exact. Running away in fear with tears running down her face. In her hands she has Paulie and blankey. Even dressed in her favorite Nanna pajamas in her favorite light blue color. The background comes to life and it is easy to see she is in the tower hallways. In the side of the picture Clarke begins to focus on drawing something else. Really focused in on each detail very carefully than she was in the others. Lexa’s eyes widen as she begins to view herself in battle gear. Her two swords ready to defend the girl from the mittens apparently because she is crouched and about to pounce. Her war paint is perfect the way the girl draws it even though she had only seen it once before. She lets the child finish her picture. Waiting until she puts down her colors in the tin and curls up in her lap.

“Would you like to talk about it or keep it to yourself?” Lexa asks the toddler just like she always did. Occasionally Clarke would jump straight into it like she did that afternoon. Though sometimes she hesitated so Lexa always liked to give her a choice. Not wanting her to feel pressured if she was not ready. Plus, it seemed the routine had really helped the child. The blonde nods that she wants to talk. So, Heda leans over and picks up the book to bring it closer. “Can you tell me about this?” She inquires pointing to a replica of herself.

“You’s protectn’s me.” Clarke explains casually. “And dis me. And miffins.” She chirps pointing to both on the picture.

“Well what about this?” Lexa smiles pointing to Paulie.

Clarke grins widely, “PAWEE!” She cheers, making Nann chuckle from her chair.

“Ahhh... well that makes sense. And what about that?” She inquires pointing to her other hand.

“Nanna kompoonee bankey!” The toddler grins up at her.

“Would you like to go show her?” Lexa asks with a smirk seeing the elder has looked up from her sewing. Clarke wiggles down and toddles over with her book. Raising her arms up as Nann lifts her into her lap. The elder lets out a huge laugh as the girl explains every piece of the picture.

“Nanna Kompoonee bubbles bafs nows?” Clarke asks with her wide blue eyes. Nann chuckles and nods her consent.

“Oh, all right…” She sighs with a grin lifting the girl up as she jumps up and cheers at the news. Clarke sprints over to Lexa and thrusts the book out to her. Then peels over to Nann at lightning speed to the bathroom. Lexa laughs and puts the book on the easel. Pulling it back in the corner by the fireplace. Striding to her bookcase she grabs peter pan to read to the girl while she bathes. Even though the child just got a bath that afternoon the elder washes her hair again. Just in case any vomit remains anywhere. Lexa swears that Clarke smells much sweeter than she did before anyway. They let her play all the way up to her bedtime knowing how much the child loves these. Despite this, Nann still must bribe the blonde with a chocolate milk bedtime bottle to get out of the tub willingly. Once Lexa is massaging the lotion on the girl, she is asked another request.

“Mama Heda, you stays to sweeps with mes?” Clarke asks so innocently Lexa cannot even bear to say no. So, with a sigh and a chuckle from Nann that is what they do. They lay down lots of thick furs in the middle of Clarke’s room lined with lots of pillows. The blonde is so excited she is practically vibrating as Lexa attempts to diaper and powder that adorable little butt. This time the toddler picks out the light pink Nanna pajamas. “I’s picks Mama Heda’s jammas too?” She inquires as Lexa buttons up the pajamas for her.

“I don’t have pajamas as fun as yours, Strikon.” Lexa hums fastening the last buttons.

“You do now.” Nann hums behind her while Clarke grins excitedly.

“You totally put her up to that didn’t you?” Heda mumbles rolling her eyes.

“It worked didn’t it.” Komfoni smirks proudly handing her a stack of pajamas.

“They are made of the same fabric?” Lexa gasps looking at Nann in shock.

“I have my ways.” The elder chuckles with a wink.

Clarke claps and happily toddles over to look through them. “Pwetty!” She whispers feeling the newly sewn garments. Hearing a squeal Lexa figures the child must have found her favorite for Heda to wear. The blonde comes over holding out light pink pajamas that match her own.

“Does it have to be pink?” She mumbles dutifully taking off her button up shirt and leggings to replace with the pajamas. Pulling up the soft pajama pants and starting to button the shirt.

“We’s matcheds!!!” Clarke squeals excitedly. Jumping up and down with a huge grin plastered on her face. The elder throws her head back and laughs loudly. Even Lexa has to give in a chuckle at the contagious excitement of the little one. Bending over Heda picks her up still laughing as the child reverently pets her pajama top. Walking them to their pallet bed on the floor the child gasps and wiggles down. Running over to her door opener she promptly jumps on it and sprints out. Nann and her glance at each other confused. They follow behind her until they see her climbing up on Heda’s bed searching for something. The minute she finds it the girl cheers and grabs the top blanket on Heda’s bed before sliding off. “You’s needs yous stuffies and bankeys too!” She smiles holding up the raccoon to Lexa. Nann is in stitches laughing before the brunette can even turn around to slap her.

“Did you tell her?” She hisses to the elder. Komfoni just shakes her head no, wiping away tears while chuckling. Clarke frowns and looks up at Heda. Tugging on her pajama sleeve she pulls her over to the big blankey half on and half off the bed. Crawling over to the middle over the fabric she points to the middle and looks back at Heda. Holding up her blankey next to it. Lexa gasps and nods. The patchwork was strikingly similar except while Clarke’s was one color Lexa’s was multiple colors mixed into the patterns. The significance of her blankey had always been about who had worn the fabric not the fabric itself. Nann walks over with an equally dumbfounded expression.

“Huh… apparently I have a sort of style.” She hums tracing her fingers over Lexa and Clarke’s blankets.

“It appears so…” Lexa replies in wonder. The toddler huffs and pulls on Heda’s pajama sleeve. Uncertain what is taking them so long to bring the big blankey with them. The brunette smirks amused down at the frustrated thing. “What are we taking too long for your liking?” She chuckles. “And here I was hoping to remedy this skill by time she aged back.” She smirks back at Nann.

“Fat chance,” Nann chuckles, delicately folding up Heda’s blanket to bring back to the child’s room. They get settled in on Clarke’s floor as the elder drapes Heda’s blanket over the two. Handing the brunette, the peter pan book with a smirk then Komfoni turns to light the night light as she hears her yongon begin to softly read. Shuffling back to her quarters she mixes two bedtime chocolate milk drinks with bedtime herbs. One gets poured into a bottle and the other into a large glass with a lid and straw. Simply because she did not trust those two not to spill anything anymore. Anticipating Lexa to protest having to go to sleep so early, Nann collects her yongon’s book for her to read until she falls asleep. When she comes in holding two glasses Heda chuckles. “Didn’t want you to feel left out.” She winked handing each their drinks. Then subtly sets Heda’s book down behind the brunette who smiles and nods in thanks. The elder smiles shuffling back to clean up Heda’s chambers now that she has the time. When she finally peaks in on the girls both are now sound asleep with peter pan open on Lexa’s lap. Komfoni smiles and quietly picks up both the bottle and the cup from her yongons to wash out. She closes peter pan and stacks it on top of Lexa’s untouched book. Finally, she winds the music box and pulls the blankets to cover them both before heading to her room for the night.

  
  



	22. Child's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine kru!!! I have literally done nothing but write this chapter because i know you are about as bored as me right now. Enjoy!

Lexa comes stumbling out of Clarke’s room a little after sunrise. “I distinctly remember that floor being a lot more comfortable when I was her age.” Heda grumbles with a yawn.

“Ahh… I was just about to come wake you.” The elder chuckles at the sore and angry brunette. Pouring out two mugs of tea on the table.

“You joken herbed me last night komfoni.” Lexa mumbles falling face first into her large bed.

“That is what happens when you work so hard completing the playground that you forget to sleep yourself.” The elder smirks walking over with Heda’s tea. She gets a fierce glare but her yongon takes the mug from her. “Mmmmhmmm… keep giving me that attitude and see what happens, child.” Nann warns turning to go back to her sewing. Lexa rolls her eyes and sips on her tea.

“I woke up with her butt in my face.” The brunette grumbles right as Nann takes a sip of her tea. The elder about chokes from laughing so hard. Thumping her chest as tears roll down her cheeks.

“Lord… no wonder you’re cranky…” Nann chortles after a few more coughs.

Halfway through her tea Lexa looks up and gasps. Setting her tea cup on the table she rushes to the balcony. Placing both hands on the window and breathing a huge sigh of relief. “I thought it would never end!” She sighs with a smile. Nann laughs and rolls her eyes at her yongon. The green eyes study how deep the snow has gotten as best as she can in the dark. Turning around Heda sees Komfoni pointing to her bed where her robe and slippers are laid out. Already anticipating what she needed before she even got up. Heda smiles and kisses the elder on the cheek.

“Had a feeling you would not want your men seeing those pajamas.” Nann winks to her.

“Your feeling would be correct.” Lexa grins pulling on the robe and firmly tying it closed. Pushing her feet into the slippers she hurries to her front door guards. Poking her head out of the door to address them.

“Heda.” They greet her with a bow.

“The houla has seemed to be over. As such I need you to send word that this morning’s training will be replaced by helping Polis shovel out of all the snow. So, we can check on those who did not move into the tower and start doing damage assessments on our buildings. And most importantly, allow the goufa to go out and play in it. Because I for one will not be the one explaining that fun little notification to them. It was hard enough describing what a houla was and how long it tends to last every day.” She instructs with a grin. Both guards chuckle and bow in understanding. Moving together to relay the message to all of their fellow guards. Heda proceeds to tell the back door guards the same message to help the announcement move faster. Also, requesting they wake Oxyte and send him up to her as well. Strolling to her closet Lexa chuckles finding her typical winter attire already neatly folded out on the counter. She takes off her robe and slippers to begin changing for the day. With one slipper left on her foot she hears a loud squeal. Realizing it came from her quarters has her racing back in to see what the problem is and who she has to kill if they ended up waking the blonde. Only to find Rinta jumping up and down celebrating at the houla being over.

“Omg you own something that isn’t black…” Rinta gasps in mid-celebration.

“Shof op. The child made me.” Lexa huffs turning to go change.

“Shut up. That means you two match, doesn’t it?” She chuckles looking over at Nann for confirmation. “Jok AND it’s pink? Did she hold a knife to your throat?!” Her friend gasps dramatically.

“I am going to go change now so I can help shovel out the snow. I suggest you go do that same, before I sick Heda Komfoni on you.” She instructs over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

“She has a point. You aren’t wearing that are you?” Nann asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Nope. Just rolled out of bed.” Rinta chuckled, turning to leave. “Plus, I don’t have a death wish because Amma would kill me long before the cold would.” She calls over her shoulder.

Grumbling to herself now, Lexa begins stripping off her pajamas. Pulling up thick warm leggings and wool socks over the top. Winding her breast band, she pulls on a black thermal before tugging on the thicker sweater over top. Heda works on her snow pants over the top and carries the rest to her room over her arm. Laying them out on her bed where her winter boots already sit.

“You are not going anywhere until you eat.” Nann hums pointing to her breakfast tray. Lexa grins and walks to the table to sit down. Halfway through her eggs, there is a knock at the door and Oxyte troops in. Wearing a comfortable long sleeve t-shirt, worn pants and his normal grounder boots. Heda can instantly tell the man has yet to look outside by his rushed choice of clothing. Having no doubt this is more than likely what he slept in last night.

“You didn’t happen to pass Rinta on your way up did you?” Heda austerely asks in curiosity.

“Sha, Heda. She was squealing about something when I passed.” He yawns covering his mouth.

“You just rolled out of bed, didn’t you child?” Nann hums with a chuckle handing him some tea and motioning him to sit.

“I put boots on first.” He huffs rolling his eyes. Lexa chuckles and grins at him.

“You mentioned wanting to see me?” He asks halfway through his tea.

Lexa grins and takes a drink of her orange juice. With a regal nod she instructs, “Yes, if you would please go look out of my balcony window.” In typical austere Heda fashion.

Oxyte stands and casually walks over to her window. Mid stride he gasps and turns back to her with wide eyes. “The houla is over?!” He grins excitedly.

“And you will not be going out dressed like that.” Nann hums not looking up from her sewing.

Lexa chuckles at the affronted look from her guard. Carefully examining his clothes to find what is wrong with them. “Don’t fight it. It will go much quicker.” She advises taking another bite hearing him laugh. “I am sure you now have an idea as to why I have summoned you here.”

“A little, yes.” He chuckles walking closer.

“Your fos (first) was from Azgeda correct?” Heda confirms.

“Correct. Even took me on a couple trips there with him so he could train me. That is where I learned how to make the ashraunkova (igloo).” Oxyte explains.

“Perfect. I have ordered this morning’s training be replaced with helping Polis shovel out of all this snow. Being that most guards will be clueless as to how to do this safely and properly. I would like you to lead it, so it can get done BEFORE those goufas wake up. Specifically, that little blonde.” She instructs, seeing a wide grin eclipse his face.

“After you change into your winter clothes and eat breakfast.” Nann warns sternly.

“Ahhh… That’s why you advised me to just go with it.” He chuckles in recognition. Lexa grins and nods with a sly smile.

“Just remember that Amma will know if you have eaten and will see what you wore when you come back in.” Nann smirks over to him. Oxyte visibly pales and nods with wide eyes.

“I will be down shortly after you to monitor the progress.” Heda informs him going back to eating.

“Sha, Heda.” He bows turning and racing out the door. Nann slowly stands and refills Heda’s tea. Then turns to gather a comb and some leather strands to begin brushing out and braiding Heda’s hair. By the time she makes her way down to the main floor of the tower Oxyte is already directing gonas where to go.

“Heda.” They each greet her as she walks past. Nodding a hello on the way through to her men.

“Fei is stalling as long as he can with the yongons. Told me if they start getting too antsy, he’s going to send them out to shovel with us.” Oxyte chuckles over to her. Lexa grins widely and smirks.

“And Rinta?” She chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

“Has far too much energy so early in the morning. So, I put her to work.” He smirks. “Is it true you have pink pajamas?” He whispers to her.

“I’m going to kill her.” Heda huffs rolling her eyes. “And no.” She barks following him outside.

“I did manage to find a couple more gonas trained in snow. I have sent them to manage at certain points as well.” He walks with her to the door where she sees multiple men working. “We are having to create a tunnel of sorts to get out.” She hums in recognition walking outside with him and greeting men as she goes. “I also promised them that when we finish, they can all help me build the snow castle that all of the natblida seem to think I am capable of building with all this snow.”

“And a tiny blonde as well. It was about the only thing I could use to hold her off during the blizzard.” She laughs. 

Oxyte chuckles before continuing, “once we get far enough, we will pull back the walls and open the tunnel at the top. As it gradually melts away or gains more, it would be too unstable to keep something like this.“ He explains as they go further into the snow. Lexa stays and shoves for several hours with her men. They already managed to break through deep enough and took out the top of the tunnel so that they can branch off in various areas. One leads to a curved path for a play area for the goufas. Another towards the market and stables so they can begin checking on citizens. She issues orders to allow anyone who needs to relocate to the tower to be offered a room. Oxyte promises to send updates up to her at what they find as she turns to make her way back up to her room. Opening the door Nann immediately makes her take off her winter coat and snow pants. Now coated with the white powder and dripping on the floor. Hanging them to dry by the fire while Lexa sits to work off her boots. Resting them on the hearth to thaw out the packed ice that has seemed to form on them. The elder takes off her hat and chuckles at the mane that has acquired there. Nann peels off the thick sweater finding it soaked through with snow and sweat. Leaving Heda in a dark black base layer until the little one wakes. Komfoni brings her a fur to wrap up in, and a hot mug of tea.

“But you already brushed it.” Lexa moans, spotting the brush in Komfoni’s hand. Nann cannot help but chuckle at her yongon's familiar complaint.

“Do I need to get you a mirror, Heda?” She teases guiding her to the floor and sitting behind her. Carefully unweaving the little braids and combing out each knot delicately.

“Komfoni, would it be selfish of me to give her the nap time off today?” Lexa hums out looking over at Clarke’s toys near them on the floor. It had been what was on the forefront of her mind all morning.

“Not after yesterday. No.” The elder hums resolutely still braiding. “I was going to suggest it if you did not bring it up.” There is silence for quite awhile as Lexa goes back to her thoughts and Nann continues braiding. Then the elder tugs the brown braids so the green eyes must look at her. “Okay, you are gunna have to enlighten me on how you managed to think yourself as selfish for that.” Nann mutters with a smirk.

Lexa shakes her head, “no. You will not like it.” The elder just glares into the green eyes sternly and tugs… hard. Heda hisses in pain and shoots a frustrated glare. “Should I get someone else to braid my hair?” She threatens.

“Should I pull you over my knee?” Nann threatens right back.

The brunette sighs. She didn’t want to fight with her komfoni. “I just do not know if I am giving her a break for my own benefit or if I am doing it for hers. I hate seeing her suffering.” She whispers looking away.

The elders gaze softens and she kisses Lexa’s forehead. “It would not be selfish, ai yongon (my child). That is just your heart’s way of telling you she needs a temporary respite.” She soothes going back to braiding. “She was so fearful of sleeping when she first arrived. Do you remember how long it took you to just get her to sleep? We do not want that to resurface again.” The elder hums. 

“That is what I am afraid of. That when she re-ages she will go right back to hating sleep and regress.” Lexa sighs resting her chin on her knees.

“Then today, we will do everything the same. The same nap time bottle, the safe routine for her nap. But I will put the full dose in the bottle.” Nann hums comfortingly tying off a braid and starting another. “That child thrives on routine. The more we do the sleep routine without a nightmare, the more she will relax, ai tombom (my heart). Make her think the nightmares are an every once and a while thing.”

“Okay,” Lexa quietly agrees. “Can I still snuggle her during her nap?” She whispers.

Nann smiles, “I think that child would be disappointed if you didn’t.” the elder chuckles. “You make her feel safe, Alexandrea. Never forget that.” She smiles warmly resting her cheek against Heda’s brown hair. Hearing a knock at the door has them both straighten. Heda dons her mask and issues a fierce, “min yu op (enter).” Sitting straighter as Nann finishes her braids and a gona walks in toward her.

“Heda, 12 families have been relocated to the tower while their house is being repaired for the damage taken in the storm. 15 more were relocated due to dwindling supplies or unsafe conditions.” The guard replies respectfully.

“Muchof (thank you), ensure all are invited to stay in the tower regardless of reasoning while we dig out of the storm. We could use the extra hands.” She instructs.

“Sha, Heda.” He bows and turns to go. Stopping halfway and facing her again, “oh, and Heda? Oxyte wanted me to tell you to look out of your window.” He laughs, shaking his head. Nann and Lexa both look at each other. The elder ties off the braid in her hands and pats the girl on the shoulders. Slowly they both stand and look out the window with the guard smiling watching them.

“Jok…” She whispers. “He has the entire guard helping him, doesn’t he?” Heda laughs rolling her eyes. The guard busts out in laughter.

“He literally told me how many steps I could take after my first update. Before I could tell you the second, just to buy him more time.” He chortles with them.

“I am not at all shocked.” Nann chuckles. “Tell him he’s got 30 minutes till the…”They hear a door squeak open and Lexa breaks out into a huge grin. Turning to hand the fur to Nann she puts a finger to her lips for the guard to be quiet. He nods with a smile watching her quickly walk past him. Clarke comes shuffling in blearily with half an eyelid open. Monkey in one hand and blankey in the other. Upon seeing Heda she raises her arms to be picked up and snuggled.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” Lexa hums holding her blond head to her chest and swaying back and forth.

“You’s no has ‘jamas on.” She mumbles roughly with a pout. Lexa chuckles and nods at the sleepy little voice. Of course, that would be the first thing she noticed.

“That is because I was getting a surprise ready for you.” Heda chuckles rolling her eyes over towards Nann.

“Pise?” The blonde head perks up and turns to look around the room. Spotting the guard, she looks at Heda questionably. “He da ‘pise?” She whispers to the brunette. Lexa snorts in laughter along with the guard. Walking them over towards Nann who covers them in the fur. The guard opens the doors for them and the squeal that erupts Heda is certain can be heard all the way to Azgeda.

“NO HOOOHAAAASSS!!!!!! HEDA!!! NO HOOOHAASS!!!! OOHHTEEE!!!! HIIII OOOHHHTEEEE!!!” The entire guard is now bent over laughing at the tiny speck squealing. Oxyte seems to know exactly who that is because he waves up to the little blonde.

Then turns promptly to the men and hollers. “Alright, you know that means. Time is precious and I doubt they can keep them away for too much longer. So, move it!” Clarke is in awe watching the little specs work until she figures out what they are doing. “Ashou… (snow house)” She whispers in disbelief. “ASHOU!!!! ASHOU!!!! HEDA BIDS ASHOU (big snow house)!!!” She cheers excitedly in Lexa’s arms. Nann pulls them back in with a chuckle. There is similar laughter that echoes out not only from the guard still in her room but the four guards at both her entrances.

“Tell Oxyte he has however long it takes us to get her fed and dressed. And after that squeal, the goufas downstairs will be close behind.” Heda chuckles to the guard over the excited cheering from the blonde.

~~~

Clarke is now happily dancing while she eats her breakfast of porridge, toast, and juice. Komfoni comes walking in quickly as Lexa is feeding another bite to the toddler carrying her potty chair excitedly. The green eyes look up and recoil at what she is holding.

“Ew… no…” Heda blanches waving it away with her hand. Nann chuckles and walks it to the bathroom. Setting it down she heads back in to the blonde.

“Would you like to tell Heda what is in that potty chair?” She whispers in Clarke’s ear.

“I’s pooo in fhe potties!!” She smiles proudly up at Heda.

“YOU DID?!” Lexa gasps with a huge grin on her face. “All by yourself!?”

“No’s yous was aseeping.” Clarke informs her making Nann bust out in laughter. Lexa though frowns in disgust.

“You know what that means Heda?” Komfoni goads, pulling her back to reality in hopes it keeps her from puking.

“Oh… that is right. When the market reopens, I guess someone will need to go pick out her own prize for being such a big girl.” Heda catches on quickly. It is a tradition she started with her natblida when each one finally potty trained. The toddler’s eyes almost bulge out of her face with excitement.

“I’S DO?!” She squeals loudly. If she had known that, the blonde would have been pooping in that potty much earlier than she did.

It all goes smoothly until it is time to get her dressed to go outside. Having to explain to the child who just decided she was totally done with diapers. She would have to put one back, on to go play out in the snow… was a challenge… and that was putting it lightly. No matter how much they tried to talk to her about it. That going out and playing in the snow, she would not be able to stop and go to the potty every 30 minutes like Lexa knew this child did. Especially after yesterday’s marathon peeing sessions. Clarke could care less about the reasoning. She flat out REFUSED to put one back on. Even when Lexa threatening not to let her go play out in the snow. Fairly sure that would rouse the girl into caving. But nope. She just pouted and sat butt naked by the window with her back to them. They were grasping at straws here but Nann got an idea thanks to Amma yesterday. So, she figured it could not hurt to try at this rate. Shuffling over to the child she knelt with Lexa seeing a tear fall down her little chubby cheek.

“You know yongon. If you don’t put that diapee on and go play outside the poo-poo fairy can’t leave you a present when you are gone.” The elder hummed casually. Both heads whipped around in unison to look at her. With VASTLY different expressions. Heda had a mixture of repulsion and a good portion of ‘what the fresh hell is wrong with you’ added in. Clarke on the other hand, remembered her favorite story with Tinkerbell. And looked at Komfoni with that little mouth open and those eyes huge with wonder.

“Dhe poo-poo’s fawee?” She whispered reverently.

“Yep, every time a little boy or girl poo-poos in the potty for the first time they get a present. You see the market may not be open for us right now, but for a fairy that does not matter. Now would it?" Nann hums getting an awed shake of the head in reply from the toddler. "But, you have to leave for her to come.” The elder warns sternly. Lexa is considering that her Komfoni has finally lost her mind. Until the blonde hops up and quickly runs to get her diaper. Trying to put it on herself as fast as she can. The elder smiles at Lexa smugly and winks before moving to help the toddler dress herself properly. Powdering and slathering on some diaper cream seeing the child is a bit red after last night. Pulling on those long johns and each layer on top. She braids the blond locks and pulls that warm hat on. When Lexa sees the child looking wearily at her mittens, she quickly pulls hers out of the coat pockets.

“Mama Heda has to wear them too see!” She assures pulling them on. Clarke relaxes a bit and nods allowing them to put them on.

Walking down the hall the child is happily waddling down announcing to anyone who listens that she, “poo-poo’s in potty and fawee comin’s.” Thankfully being a three-year, most just nod and smile. Giving her a high five even though they do not have clue what she is talking about. The first time Clarke does this though Lexa glares at Nann in question.

“Oh, relax I will go visit Agnes and we will cook something up by time you get back.” She chuckles slapping her back. “Thank god you decided to read her peter pan.” The elder chuckles sending them off to go play.

Heda picks up the little bundle as they walk out of the tower. Both guards opening the doors and in the vicinity cannot help but laugh at each of the little one’s reaction to all the snow. Making their job so worth it seeing their reactions every time. Clarke giggles and claps her mittens in glee bouncing in Heda’s arms. Letting out a shriek of delight when she starts to spot the building. The snow is so deep they have had to make a path for them to walk to an area they have leveled down enough the kids can walk on. It is of no surprise that the natblida boys have found it hilarious to climb up the trees and launch themselves into the powder below. When Fei does it the amount of powder that poofs back sends a roar of laughter around the guards. It seems the natblida have long been outside helping build the castle of sorts that is massive, to say the least. Even making a set of stairs up to a steep slide they can play on. Spying lots of little ashou in the making around the big one has Heda knowing exactly what Oxyte and the guards have been up to. No doubt teaching the natblida and goufa to the letter how to build one too. Rinta is in the middle of the jumping party excitedly calling them over to jump until she see’s Clarke. Then jumps off and sorta swims/wades over to them.

“ENTA!!! I POO-POO’S IN POTTIES AND FAWEE COMIN’S!!” She screeches excitedly. Without missing a beat Rinta plays along getting just as excited as Clarke.

“No Way!!!!” She gushes enthusiastically as only her weird friend could do. Picking up the tiny tot to take her into the ashou to play with all the littles. Fei comes over to greet her with a huge grin and snow caught in his beard.

“What took y’all so long? Oxyte guessed you would be the first out.” He chuckles as he gets closer.

“We had a bit of a melt down trying to convince her to put back on a diaper after celebrating that she finally pooped in her little potty last night.” Heda explains with a smirk. “Nann got inspired by your houman and convinced her the ‘poo-poo’ fairy comes to visit all the little boys and girls to give them a present after they poop for the first time in the potty.” She chuckles shaking her head. Fei roars with laughter and clutches his sides dramatically.

“That’s brilliant! It totally worked didn’t it?” He finally chuckles out after a while. Lexa gives a dramatic sigh and nods making him roar in laughter again.

~~~

They played outside for hours together. The amount of ashgada (snow girl) and ashskat (snow boy) that littered the grounds now is incredible. Not to mention all the miniature ashraunkova (igloo) all around the huge one Oxyte and all the guards made. There is now a huge group of goufa’s now residing in the tower after the houla playing with them. The smaller ones played inside the structure most of the afternoon together with Rinta, Amma and Heda. Sliding down the slide and running up and down the steps. Eventually they toddled outside to see the older goufa’s learning how to build ashraunkova’s together with some of the guards. Clarke was insistent to stick around and learn too. So, Lexa and Clarke joined in on the lesson building a tiny ashou (snow house) as the toddler called it. Small enough so the packed bricks were easy enough to carry for the girl. The top was always Heda’s job to finish. Destroying it after was the blondes. The first time she barreled through it and squealed with laughter. The second and third she tried to work her way into the tunnel that was a bit small for her to get through. When and if she made it in, she would stand up and destroy the building. Then happily went about building it again with Heda. Eventually the massive snowball fight going on ropes Heda in with it. The strikons sit and watch giggling at the entertainment. Fei, Oxyte and Heda sneak up on Rinta and pelt her with snow in her face. Which has the goufas shrieking with laughter along with Amma. After that, Rinta makes it her personal mission to get Lexa back. Only for the brunette to see her coming every time and pelt her in the face again. The last time, Lexa hides high up in the tree with a bunch of snow waiting for Rinta to sneak out under it. Placing her jacket on a snowgada that looks to be crouching behind the next tree. Amma and the littles are all wondering what Heda is doing. And the fisa is about to demand Heda to put that damn jacket back on before she tells Nann. Until they see Rinta sneaking up and the snow avalanche that comes flooding down on top of her.

“Nomajoka (motherfucker)!” Rinta screeches frantically clawing out of the snow pile on top of her. Jumping around and ripping off her coat to shake the snow out. Heda is laughing so hard she almost falls out of the tree. “I have ash (snow) in places it never should be you joka (fucker).” Rinta grumbles trudging back to the tower to strip off and warm up.

“Does that mean I win?!” Heda shouts behind her pulling her jacket on again.

“I can’t feel my tits.” Rinta yells back with several expletives laced in the message. Oxyte and Fei both fall out of nearby trees in laughter. Heda falls backward clutching her sides snorting. Everyone eventually trickles back into the tower dripping wet and shivering shortly thereafter. Even though they have about an hour before lunch, no one seems to mind. Nann meets them at the door and ushers them over to the fire. Helping them untie heavy wet boots and sodden snow clothes. Each hung or set by the fire to dry out. Leaving both in just their base layers and socks to warm up on the hearth. Clarke of course, immediately tugs at her pants to rip the diaper off making Nann chortle. Dragging over the diaper basket she lays the child down and takes off the diaper and pulls on some training underwear instead. Making sure to pull back up those warm leggings and socks before she lets the rascal scamper off. When they finish Clarke wanders to go play and freezes spying something in the bathroom. The elder beams and nods for Heda to follow. Around the toilet on the floor are little stuffed mermaids and sea creatures. The toilet lid is open and wet tiny footprints are placed by each toy. Leading down the hall toward the child’s bedroom.

“Fawee…” The blonde whispers in realization.

Nann gasps and places her hand over her heart. “The poo-poo fairy must have just come to visit!” She whispers in dramatic fashion. Lexa rolls her eyes at the elder. While the toddler cheers loudly and hugs each toy until she spots the footprints.

“FAWEE!! HEDA FAWEE!!! COME!!” She squeals excitedly. Crouching down to investigate each one meticulously down the hall in a way only Clarke Griffin would.

“This is the most disgusting thing you have ever invented,” Lexa mutters to the elder as she is dragged down the hall by the ecstatic toddler. Outside her bedroom door, a little fairy doll sits with a definite little wet hand print on one of the bricks. The preschooler screeches out in excitement and races to it. Almost pulling Heda’s arm out of socket in the process.

Nann gasps and points to the brick for the toddler to spot. Lexa throws her head back at the sheer ridiculousness but the preschooler is thrilled. “Should we go in and see if she visited your room too?” Komfoni whispers bending down to the preschoolers’ level. Clarke nods with her jaw dropped open in wonder. Nann picks her up and helps push the brick so the door pops open. Sure enough, sitting on Clarke’s bed is the biggest stuffed animal Lexa has ever seen in her life. Heda chuckles and shakes her head as the blonde squeals in excitement and runs to hug it. Around the corner resides Agnes, who had been told to stay put out of sight of the door. Until she hears it close with them inside the room. Just so Nann could be sure her friend could hear the reaction without revealing the secret entrance. Especially after helping her put all this together this morning. Komfoni was just going to bring back one. It was Agnes who insisted they try out the new line of toys to see if they needed to change them or scrap them all together.

“Oh, so this is your doing.” Lexa laughed hugging her. “I should have known.”

“Well, we took most of hers to replace the natblidas. Therefore, we found it only right to replace them.” Agnes winks to her. “Plus, they are all new animals we are trying out.” She nods to the big one.

“What is it?” Heda mumbles confused.

“Unicorn.” The elder chuckles. “Mythical horse apparently. We are trying to widen our range of animals.” Agnes grins watching the child squeal with laughter. “Oh, and we have a storage device for these too.” She chuckles nodding to the floor in front of the bed. A felt tree trunk sits there with various fairies and woodland creatures poking out of random holes. Next to it is a sea shell with a dolphin and a starfish hanging out of two holes. “They are all made from scraps of leftover fabric I’ve had accumulating for some time now. You have no idea how grateful I am to finally find something to do with it all.” She smiles to Heda. The blonde sits happily playing with Nann who has dropped all the toys on the floor for her. Sorting each out and putting them in their little homes. Just for the elder to unbutton the sides and open it up so she can get them all back out again.

“The most spoiled child in all the clans.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. Agnes laughs right along with her.

“You gotta do it while you can Heda. It goes far too fast.” The elder smiles knowingly. Lexa looks at the blonde with different eyes now and nods in realization to the warning. The two women happily watch komfoni and the blonde play with all little toys and the big stuffie. Chortling when Nann starts making up noises for each various underwater animals.

“You could do a reptile house with that tree trunk for the boys.” Lexa suggests with a whisper. “Aiden at her age would have played with that all day everyday if we let him.”

“Mmm… that is a good idea. We also thought of dinosaurs or farm animals too.” Agnes whispers. “I plan to talk with Amma about it to send them down a couple as well. Some of the best toy testers I’ve ever had.” The elder chuckles with a grin.

Agnes stays and watches the two play for quite a while before Nann blindfolds and ear muffs her to leave. Heda helps drag the huge unicorn and both stuffed animal houses to her room so the child can play by the fire. Her quarters now looks like a toy implosion by the time lunch is delivered. The maiden cannot help but smirk at the two felt houses with little stuffies all scattered about. The pile of random blocks thrown around the place with all the stuffies in her toy box pulled out to join the unicorn. The child even put a book in each of the stuffies hands as if they are reading together. Heda rolls her eyes dramatically when the maiden looks over to her amused. Then points an accusatory finger at Nann for the cause of all this. The girl gets a wide smile before she turns to leave. Heda and Komfoni enjoy eating their lunch at the table. Clarke on the other hand they resorted to just let eat by the fireplace. Simply because the toddler is far too invested in her play to stop and eat. Deciding to occasionally wander over for a couple bites before running off again. Consequently, to allow the preschooler to finish eating before winter’s thaw. They caved, letting her eat and play at the same time. When the chocolate naptime bottle is delivered the toddler insists that the absurd horse like monstrosity must join her on Heda’s bed. Strangely she does not fight the nap time diaper at all. Lexa sits and reads her peter pan until those little eyes close. When the child finished her bottle, she crawled on top of the unicorn, in a perpetual hug like fashion. Clutching her Paulie and blankie and sucking that thumb. Rolling her eyes with a chuckle she covers the toddler with a fur. Carefully dragging the toy to the middle of the bed in case she fell off during her nap. Heda walks to her desk to grab a sacred text to read while laying on the bed with the yongon. Occasionally she stops to make notes of various lesson plan ideas for the natblida on the notepad and pencil she brought with her. Understanding, only she will be able to teach this portion of their needed curriculum. She is able finish the thick text she has been working on for quite some time. Feeling satisfied when she walks it over to place on the shelf in the next room resolutely. Walking back lighter and picking up another as someone lightly knocks on the door.

“Survived longer than I thought they would.” Nann chuckles as Lexa goes to open the door. Frela walks in quietly and chuckles at the child napping on the stuffed animal. The elder gets up to greet her old friend and hugs her warmly.

“The girls and I had an idea we wanted to run past you both. With so many extra mouths to feed and people to board, we wondering if you think it might be good to do something like we did at the playground the other day. Something to lift their spirits after being displaced and such with the storm.” Frela explains. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Both Heda and Nann reply in unison.

“We could use the old banquet hall. There are already tables and chairs there anyway.” Heda nods in suggestion.

“That was the room my girls were hoping you would suggest.” Frela chuckles lightly.

“How are the extra boarders coming?” Nann asks, wanting to see if they needed her help despite them insisting, they do not.

“Yes, were there enough rooms for them all?” Heda inquires right afterwards.

“There was and many extra to spare. Most of the families stayed together in one room. Opting to just sleep together in one bed. Especially those with younger goufas. Amma is already talking about a goufa sleepover in the playground tonight.” Frela smirks to them in reply. Heda and Nann chuckle lightly.

“Well… I did promise them a Heda sleepover when the strikon was better.” Heda sighs with a huge grin.

Frela beams and nods. “Then I will pass it along and begin gathering the blankets, furs, and pillows.”

“How’s the dinner preparations? Should I come down?” Nann inquires worriedly.

“Already done for the most part. We just must set up the banquet hall now. Though the girls already speculated you would suggest that room. So more than likely, they will have it done by time I get down there.” Frela chuckles over to her friend who rolls her old eyes.

“Trained those girls too well.” She mutters to herself, shaking her head.

“Tell me about it.” Frela agrees with a laugh.

“Well then, we will all be down for dinner tonight... early just in case you need some help... Or a little cuteness.” Lexa smiles nodding over to the snoring child.

“I see the fairy bit was a success.” Frela smirks making Lexa’s eyes roll.

“It is only stupid if it doesn’t work yongon.” Nann grins smugly to her. Elbowing her friend who nods with a chuckle. Frela goes back down to the kitchens and Komfoni goes back to her sewing. Strolling back to the bed with her book causes Lexa to chuckle. Seeing the blonde has managed to slide off somehow in the middle of their conversation. Climbing on the bed she pulls the strikon on her chest and kissing the blonde head. Hearing a satisfied sigh makes her smile as she pulls the fur over the toddler while she naps. When Heda finally feels a little foot twitch she grins and sets her book down on the bedside table. Warmly rubbing her back and kissing her forehead as she waits for the blue eyes to greet her. Remembering what Nann said earlier about routine she hums the lullaby for her as she wakes. Lexa hears Komfoni chuckle when Clarke begins to join in and sing the song with Heda. Sleepy voice and all the toddler could care less.

“’nowfakes’?” The toddler mumbles shooting an arm out to pat around the bed.

“What?” Heda hums in confusion. The toddler’s face brightens as she turns to find the stuffed unicorn.

“nowfakes spaklebutts fte fhird.” The toddler tells her resolutely pointing to the unicorn toy. Lexa blinks a few times and turns to Nann a bit befuddled.

“Snowflake sparklebutt the third?” Heda clarifies uncertainly. The blonde beams and nods happily. Komfoni snorts with laughter no longer able to keep it in.

“Fats hers names.” The preschooler smiles at her cheerfully.

“How did you come up with that?” Heda chuckles.

“Hers tolds mes!” The toddler beams proudly. At this Nann turns around as if to declare, ‘say what now?’ non verbally. Clarke just sits up and smiles down at Heda. “Cans we cowers now?” She asks tilting her head with her thumb still in her mouth.

Lexa chuckles, “You might have to take your thumb out of your mouth.” Clarke looks at her confused and holds up the other hand. Hearing Nann snort with laughter behind them. “Well I guess you are good to go then.” She chuckles getting up to help her out of her pajamas and setting her on the floor. Watching her toddle over and rip off her diaper as she goes over to the art station. Picking up the behemoth of a toy she sits her down by the fireplace for the child, who squawks loudly where she wants her to be placed. Because apparently anywhere else and the make-believe doll said she was cold. Heda then must sit on the fireplace just like last time and hold the toddler while she colors. Watching as the child like picture comes to life complete with a unicorn that the blonde seems to be riding. The look on Heda’s face signals to Nann this is going to be a good one. “That is so pretty! I bet Nanna would like to see it.” She whispers in Clarke’s ear. The girl beams and runs to her with the book. Lifting her arms up to be picked up in her lap. Showing the elder her unicorn, the rainbow waterfall, and sparkly flowers all over her picture.

“Alright, I’m asking Amma what is in that sedative when we get down there.” Nann mutters under her breath when the child climbs down to color some more. Heda laughs and nods in agreement.

“I’s make Enta a picha now.” The preschooler declares handing Lexa her book and using one of the larger pieces of paper attached to the easel. Nann rolls her eyes and goes to make the goufa’s bubble bath now that she is covered in chalk. After all they do need to go down for dinner tonight. She picks out a little outfit for the girl and a traditional outfit for Heda as well. Laying them out by the fire to warm until the girl’s are ready to dress. The elder finds Lexa rolling on the floor in laughter when she walks back in. “Wooks!!” The blonde declares proudly, thrusting the picture in Nann’s hands. Komfoni grins widely and lets out a huge laugh. Rinta is drawn getting smacked in the face with three snowballs. Heda, Fei and Oxyte each look to be in mid toss obviously responsible for the assault. She even spies the big ashou and all the little one’s watching in the background with Amma.

“Oh, I think Rinta will LOVE this strikon.” Komfoni assures with a grin and a wink.

“Wealy?” Clarke asks hopefully.

“Oh, I will make certain of it!” Nann grins getting a giggle and huge hug from the girl. When the elder picks her up, Clarke spots the bubble bath and squeals in joy. Komfoni roars in laughter as the toddler cannot seem to get in quick enough after wiggling down. Attempting to desperately crawl over the edge of the tub and plop herself in. The elder rescues the little thing and gently sets her in the bubble bath. “Come on Heda, you too.” She calls making Lexa perk up with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why?” She huffs getting up and strolling over with hands on her hips.

“You are covered in chalk and your mane is out of control. Now strip and get in. We have a dinner to get to, Heda.” She instructs with a stern glare and a point to the tub. Lexa grumbles frustratedly in trigedasleng as she throws off her base layer. Chucking them in Nann’s general direction and moving to the tub. Getting a slap on a naked butt cheek before she can sit down.

“Mama Heda gots spankin’s” Clarke giggles wading over to her.

“Yea… Yea…” Lexa mutters, rolling her eyes and kissing the bubble covered blonde. They both get scrubbed within an inch of their lives and plucked out of the tub. Well, Lexa does first so the blonde can play longer. The little toddler giggles as Heda gets lotioned, combed and rebraided in her traditional style. Then dressed in her customary garb, minus the armor and face paint. It was a friendly dinner, not war. When Clarke gets taken out, she giggles and snuggles into Heda, who lotions her head to toe while Nann brushes out her long blonde hair. Tanned hands pull up those training underwear and warm wool socks on her little feet. Light colored leggings that Komfoni picked out go on next with a ruffled sweater dress over top. Leaving the toddler spinning as the skirt twirls up till she falls over dizzy. Seeing the Heda boots and mini Heda boots has Clarke cheering loudly. Somehow Nann manages a quick little braid to keep the blonde hair out of the little chubby face while Lexa pulls up those boots. Guards smirk as they follow behind them watching the toddler skip down the hall happily holding Rinta’s picture. Singing out the trikru number song for everyone to hear several floors down.

“It is too bad she is so shy Heda,” The female guard chuckles behind her.

“Anymore and she would put on her own concert with all her stuffed animals.” Nann snorts back in laughter.

“Don’t forget about that ridiculous monstrosity you got her.” Heda smirks over to Komfoni.

“You mean Snowflake Sparklebutt the third.” Komfoni whispers, getting a ripple of chuckles behind her.

“Honestly, where does she come up with these?” Lexa laughs rolling her eyes.

“Made the mistake of reading my son an old nursery rhyme from the archives once. One of those way back before the bombs. There is a story about some weird man in there. You find out he has a name as long as the freaking book length by the end of the story. Guess what he insisted he call his teddy bear after that.” She chuckles rolling her eyes.

“No!” Heda chuckles looking over her shoulder.

“Nomi where’s Rumpelstiltskin Fartface?!” She mocks in a child’s voice getting a chuckle from Nann and Heda.

“The fartface really rolls off the tongue though.” Her guard partner laughs, ribbing her.

~~~

On their way down, they run into Amma and Fei escorting down their herd. Rinta and Oxyte are apparently coming behind them with some of the older kids.

“AMMA!!! AMMA!!! Wook at me’s picha!!” Clarke cries excitedly running over full tilt to her in the hallway. Fei laughs and takes the infant in her arms. Rinta has the other one, always needing to hold at least one of the babies. Swooping the toddler up in her arms she obediently ‘oooh’s and ahh’s’ at all the right parts. Fei looking over her shoulder at it snorts out with a loud bellowing laugh. Looking amused back at Heda who grins right back.

“Oh, honey. Rinta will love this!” She grins down at the little one.

“You’s sures?” She asks doubtfully not understanding the laughter form the others.

“Oh, I will make sure she does.” Amma declares making the toddler grin widely.

“Did you tell Amma who visited today?” Lexa whispers, making the blonde gasp excitedly. “Your welcome,” Heda chuckles walking over to greet a couple nearby. Hearing the excited little voice launching straight into her news.

“I poo poo’s in potties ANDS fawee cameds!!!” The child practically shrieks with elation.

“A fairy huh?” She laughs over at Nann knowing exactly who thought this one up.

“Da’ poo poo fawee!!” She nods enthusiastically making Amma snort. “Buts I hads to be good girl’s and putted on my diapees so she comeds when we’s aways.” The fisa smirks over to the elder who nods back smugly that it worked like a charm.

“Did she come visit?!” Amma whispers excitedly to the toddler. The squeal that erupts has the whole dining hall laughing as Lexa turns amused.

“I’s gotted snowfakes spawklebutts fhe firds!!!” She cheers animatedly. The fisa glances over at Heda for a hint to what that is supposed to mean. Heda smirks and mouths ‘stuffed animal.’

Nann rolls her eyes and huffs, “It is a unicorn. A mythical creature we found in archives. Like a horse but with wings and one horn.”

Fei is rolling in laughter. Wiping tears from his eyes. “That is the finest name I think I have ever heard!” He grins down at the toddler in his houmons arms.

“Which reminds me. Tell me when anyone does something notable. We have some things we would like to test out on your goufas too.” Nann whispers with a wink. Amma grins with a nod in compliance.

“Yea… you will be carting around your own sugarpants the size of Fei here around forever too.” Lexa teases walking towards them.

“NOWFWAKES SPAWKLEBUTS FHE FHIRD!” The toddler huffs exaggeratedly making Heda grin triumphantly.

“I think it gets cuter each time she says it.” Fei laughs, making Lexa nod in agreement.

~~~

Steadily as the room filled, the buffet table was adorned with a variety of soups, meats, breads, cheeses, and other variety of foods. When she spots Rinta walk in with the older natblida and goufas she stifles a grin when Nann pulls her aside quickly by the ear. Whispering something sternly to her friend with a pointed finger in warning. Rinta’s face pales and she nods in obedience. Continuing behind the children now only to be stopped by Amma who does the exact same thing. Rinta looks confused to what she did or why they think she would purposely hurt the blonde. Making her way over to Lexa to see if she knew what the two crazies where talking about.

A certain little blonde toddler sprints over to her squealing her name, “ENTA!!!! ENTA!!!!” Intercepting Rinta before she can make it to Heda. A huge smiles crosses her friends face and she turns and kneels, opening her arms.

“Nugget!” She grins as the toddler barrels into her holding a picture. Lexa watches as the blonde hands her the picture and the initial adoration at the declaration of the toddler making her something. That halts though when her friend sees what the picture contains and she issues a fierce glare at Lexa. The brunette cannot help but wear a shit eating grin. Nann and Amma clear their throat in unison making Rinta turn to them. She blanches and looks down at the blonde. The toddler has a pouted lip and is looking down at the floor fighting tears thinking Rinta doesn’t like her picture. The gona quickly lifts her little chubby face to hers and Lexa sees a huge grin break across Clarke’s face. There is a nod and giggle that quickly follow. The blonde runs full tilt over to Heda excitedly.

“She’s wiked it!!” The toddler gushes proudly as she is picked up and twirled around.

“She did!?” Heda asks enthusiastically.

“Uh-huh. Shes gunnas puts it in her wooms!” Clarke beams up at her.

“Wow. She must have REALLY, REALLY liked it then!” Lexa gushes to her. The toddlers grin only gets bigger and she nods.

“I gos tell Nanna Kompoonee!” She excitedly relays wiggling down and running over to Nann. Heda makes her way there with a big grin as she watches Komfoni do the exact same thing she did. On que, Clarke wiggles down and announces she is going to tell Amma about it. Rinta makes her way over to Lexa when the strikon runs off with an unamused glare.

“You’re a jerk you know that.” Rinta mutters making Lexa chuckle.

“I actually had nothing to do with that. It was all her.” Heda assures with a smile watching Clarke. Rinta looks like she doesn’t believe it until Nann confirms it behind Lexa.

“After she wakes from her nap, we usually color. That is how we have been working through her nightmares. After she drew one of them, she announced she wanted to make ‘ENTA’s picha.’ Had me pull out special paper and everything.” The brunette laughs to her friend. “She was so worried you wouldn’t like it for some reason.” Lexa shakes her head curiously.

“Freaking talented.” Rinta mutters looking at it.

“You should see the one with the unicorn and rainbow waterfall.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes going to ask Amma what was in that herb. Lexa and Rinta snort in laughter. The brunette hurriedly tells her friend about that awesome little dream she had this afternoon.

The dinner turned out to be an informal affair, and Lexa was grateful to not have to do a lengthy regal speech for once. Instead she made sure to mingle with as many of her people as she could. Steadily going around the room to different couples and families to chat. Always making sure Clarke is able to see her while doing so. Wanting to avoid a meltdown if at all possible. Nann kept wandering over and handing her a plate of food. Anticipating her yongon would not make time to feed herself over meeting the needs of her people. Any misplaced families Heda discovered to have young children were relayed the sleepover invitation from Amma. Explaining her gonas had built it from things they found in storage. Wanting to offer all the goufas stuck in the tower a place to play during the houla. Assuring them that many of her gonas are planning on bringing their goufas. And even she and the natblida plan to attend as well. Upon hearing this many accept happily informing her that they will be there. Some ask her about the rumors they have heard about the flame keeper. Offering condolences and expressing anger when Heda confirms the rumors to be true and update each on how the natblida have been doing. Moving to the orphanage and being embraced by the orphanage family there. Heda is able to catch up with Hakal and Ryza. Their six sons are over playing with the goufas in the corner while Amma and Nann attempt to get them to eat. She invites them to see all the changes she has implemented since she and Hakal spoke last. Inviting the whole family to sleep over to catch up with everyone. Heda is not sure who looks more elated at this news, Hakal or his wife.

“We have heard a little orphan has been quite captivated with you Heda.” Ryza smiles warmly to the brunette.

“I think it might be the other way around.” Heda grins in reply. Hakal and Ryza both laugh loudly and nod.

“They do have a tendency to do that.” Hakal chuckles looking over at their boys.

Heda then turns to talk to a couple gona’s and their families. One of the maidens comes over to refill Heda’s drink and hand her another plate.

“Nann put you up to this didn’t she?” She smirks, taking the plate with a nod.

“I am sworn to secrecy.” The maiden chuckles teasingly with a wink.

“Well, tell this secretive person that if I eat any more then I am going to pop.” She laughs. “So instead focus on ensuring that a certain tiny tornado eats something other than cheese cubes.” Heda grins over to the maiden, who throws her head back and laughs. Turning to do just as Heda asked and moves to the children. Lexa goes back to discussing plans to repair and work through shoveling out more of Polis in the next coming days. Recognizing a gona who was on the archive copying team Heda turns to speak with him.

“Gage?” Heda addresses when she nears. The gona bows his head reverently as she approaches.

“Heda?” He replies still in the deep bow.

“It has come to my attention that you were a part of the group who helped to copy books from the archives. Is this correct?” She inquires.

“Yes, Heda. I was.” He confirms to her curiously.

“I believe I have another project I could use this kind of assistance with.” The brunette explains.

“Really, Heda?” The guard asks excitedly. Lexa cannot help but grin.

“Yes. In fact, I would like you to gather up a sort of ‘archive reproduction’ team of your choosing. Those whom not only have the needed skills but also whom you trust wholeheartedly.” She instructs with a pointed look.

The gona straightens and nods, “Sha, Heda. I understand.”

“Would tomorrow morning be too soon to gather up a team?” Lexa inquires not wanting to overwork the gona.

“No, Heda. I already have the gonas in mind. I will speak with them directly after we finish.” Gage assures with a nod.

“Okay. Meet me with your team in my throne room tomorrow morning around 10am. Would that suffice?” Lexa inquires.

“I believe that time would be perfect, Heda. I know several gonas are taking their goufas to the playground tonight. I suspect tomorrow might be a bit rough start for them as a result.” The guard smiles in reply.

“Yes, my presence has been requested there as well. So, we will all be in the same boat.” Heda chuckles making the guard laugh along with her.

“It is literally all my son has been talking about all night.” Gage laughs in reply. “I for one am not anticipating much sleep occurring.”

“Don’t put it past Heda Komfoni. Woman is sneaky.” Heda smirks making the gona laugh louder. The same maiden Lexa had talked to earlier moves her way.

“Heda, we were wondering if you had any tips on how to get a certain tiny individual to eat a … wider variety of food.” The maiden whispers curiously.

“Make her a plate and when she refuses. Pretend like you are going to eat what she refused.” Lexa smirks over to the maiden. The gona laughs aloud and nods in agreement.

“Yes. I do that too! But you have to really play it up. Like eat one and rave how good it is while chewing. Works like a charm!” Gage laughs.

“If that still doesn’t work send them this way.” Heda grins over to the girl who laughs and nods. They both watch as she walks back over to the buffet table. Making a plate with a wide variety of meats, vegetables, and breads. Then walks over to the children and beckons over a child. An entire group of girls comes over to the woman and looks at her curiously. Heda cannot help but laugh when Clarke looks affronted at the woman eating her food. Taking the plate back and quickly shoveling it all in her mouth. The guard is snorting with laughter right along with her.

“Oh, that one is a little spitfire, Heda.” Gage chortles to her.

“Understatement.” Heda chuckles as the maiden stands and gives her two thumbs up. Laughing as she goes to discard the now empty plate. The guard is still laughing as he bows his farewell. Going to inform some of his team about their meeting with Heda tomorrow. Lexa heads over to chat with Amma, Nann, Rinta and Fei as they watch the strikons play with each other. Several times throughout the night she has spotted the strikons line up behind one another. All holding hands and being led out by Amma. Then meander back in the same way sometime later. Clarke is always among them for some reason. So, she inquires to the fisa what they were doing.

“Fei calls that the tinkle train,” She chuckles to Heda.

“And now I know why a certain blonde was always lined up.” She chuckles back shaking her head.

“Oh, she came over and informed me of every single tinkle.” Rinta laughed.

“Me too.” Nann chortles. When the conversation turns to the sleepover. Amma assures that if the little blonde does not want to sleep in an unfamiliar place they can always leave early. Concerned with the recent night terror there might be some reluctance. Heda nods and assures she will ask the girl when they go up to change in their pajamas. Agreeing it needs to be her choice but at least they would make an appearance. Nann mentions she will be staying with the older girls so if Kaia ends up not wanting to stay. It should help lessen the blow for them. They all leave together out of the banquet hall. Riding up in one elevator together and parting on the orphanage floor. Promising they will be down soon after they change.

“Mama Heda… wats a sweepova?” The blonde asks after hearing that word a lot tonight.

“That is when you go sleep over at your friends house or they come sleep at yours.” Heda hums at the toddler playing with the buckle on her jacket. “Amma and Fei invited ALL the little goufas to go sleep in the playground tonight with them.” Those blue eyes widen in realization.

“I goupta!!” She chirps quickly nodding for emphasis. Nann snorts behind her.

“You are?” Lexa laughs with a huge grin as the girl nods harder. “So, would you like to go sleep with your friends in the playground tonight?” Heda inquires. The little one looks to be thinking hard about it.

“Yous comin toos?” The preschooler whispers. Not sure if she wants to go if Heda is not going to be there.

“I will be there with you the whole time. But if you get scared and would rather sleep in your own bed with Heda. Then we can just go for a little bit. It is all up to you baby.” She hums comfortingly.

“Cans I picked yous jammas?” The blonde asks excitedly. Lexa smirks down at her and nods with a reluctant sigh. She dresses the toddler in the light purple Nanna pajamas that the toddler picked out. It is no surprise that the girl then picks Heda’s to be a deep royal purple so they match again. Komfoni has her normal soft cream colored pajamas on with her slippers and robe over top. Her long grey hair unbraided and freely flowing down her back. The elder easily unbraids Heda’s little complex braids one by one. Then turns to unbraid the little braid on the blonde, instructing her yongon to put on some socks, her slippers and robe. Spotting the unicorn, the little toddler turns to Heda with a pouty lip.

“Cans nowfakes comed toos?” She asks hopefully.

Lexa sighs and kneels to the little one’s level. “I think his friends might miss him if he did.”

“Mmmm… That is true.” Nann hums as the toddler glances up to her. “What if we tuck them in your bed to sleep tonight. That way they can have their own sleepover.” The elder suggests. The preschooler nods excitedly and races over to the unicorn and drags it behind her. Komfoni chuckles and collects the two felt homes full of little stuffies. Lexa gets a huge armful of the rest of the stuffies not wanting to make multiple trips. The toddler carefully puts them all on her bed together gathered around the unicorn and covering them with the blanket. The blonde even insists to wind the music box for them before they leave. Nann gathers a blanket, a pillow, and a large fur for her and Lexa to take. Knowing the toddler will just be sleeping on top of Heda anyway and can share hers. The girl climbs on top of Heda’s bed to grab her Paulie and blankey to hold then climbs in Heda’s arms contently sucking her thumb. The elder folds the bedding into neat little stacks for her to carry down to the orphanage. At least until a guard sees them leaving and insists on carrying them for Nann. There are already several families there when they arrive at the playground. Maidens are there to take their robes from both adults and their slippers as well. Indicating they have been hanging them in one of the nearby rooms should they need them. Most of the little orphans and natblida have onesies that look strikingly like Clarke’s in all different colors and prints. Even Fei and Amma look to have new pajamas. Although, theirs look very similar to the older natblida pajamas. Made with various prints and colors with linen or flannel fabric.

“Okay, how do you still look so freaking regal in pajamas?” Rinta frowns with arms crossed. Heda turns and chuckles seeing her friend standing in what looks to be an adult onesie with light blue and pink clouds all over it. “The only reason I agreed to wear this was that I was assured everyone else would look just as ridiculous.” The gona huffs frustrated.

“Well… I am sure you could always go naked if you rather.” Heda smirks, getting a rude gesture from her friend.

“Yes, and you seemed to like Heda’s I made her the other day so much. I figured you would like a new pair as well. Though if you do not like our newest product then I can always take it back.” Komfoni sternly warns with a fierce glare.

“Nope…” Rinta gulps. “These are good.” She assures hurriedly turning to walk away.

“You’re welcome.” Nann whispers to Lexa with a smirk.

“You know the strikon would want to pick mine out didn’t you.” Heda chuckles shaking her head. Giving her komfoni a huge hug she whispers, “thank you for always looking out for me.”

“For as long as I’m living,” Nann whispers back.

“me’s babys yous bes!” The blonde toddler chirps throwing her hands up in Heda’s arms. Lexa and the elder both chuckle at the little one. Seeing her friends Taeya and Elisae the preschooler excitedly gasps and wiggles down. The brunette smiles watching the strikon dart over to go play with the two.

“Oh good, Agnes is already here.” Komfoni hums heading over to the stand with rows of stuffed animals to hand out to the little ones who have been misplaced. The elders were worried the goufas would feel left out so they made a couple of pajamas in various sizes and brought a wide selection of their stuffed animal toys. Lexa follows with a beaming smile at the two kind elders.

“You two are incredible.” She grins at them watching Nann hold up some pajamas for a goufa with pajamas that look to be a bit too small for him.

“He grows out of his so fast!” His nomon explains shaking her head embarrassed.

“Oh, we have a few here that do that as well. This is what we came up with… here look.” Agnes instructs to the mom showing her another pair with adjustable middles and a lot of extra fabric on all the seams so they can be let out when needed.

“These are incredible…” The mom hums in amazement. “I know a lot of my family members that would be interested in these as well. In fact, if I gave you my boys sizes could you make one for each of them. I will have to wait for the snow to melt more to send word to my sisters in rockline though. The snow makes it too dangerous to pass this time of year.” She informs the elder. The two strike up a deal and the woman writes down each of her boys measurements. When a huge guard comes up to inquire what she is doing Nann grins.

“Ahhh… and you are the reason the goufa’s are growing like weeds, huh?” Komfoni chuckles patting the man on the arm who grins.

Heda stand and listens carefully behind them talking about getting sizes for her sisters in rockline. Getting an idea, she steps forward. “Actually, do you happen to know anyone in rockline kru who would be interested in learning this trade?” She hums to the woman.

“Heda,” The nomon bows quickly realizing who that is. “A couple of my nieces have seemed quite interested, but there are few tailors in their village. Being that they are still fairly young we were hopeful to find something nearby but we haven’t had any luck yet.” The woman frowns in reply.

“Well, I know it is a bit further than they were originally planning. But they are welcome to come here and train with Agnes and I.” Nann offers with a nod from her friend.

“I would take care of their room and board while they are here in Polis. And when their apprentenship is completed they can take it back home to their clan. Open up their own stall and begin to trade back and forth with Polis.” Heda suggests right behind her komfoni.

“Your kidding!” The woman gasps looking at her husband with excited shock.

“That means she would love that, Heda.” He chuckles hugging his wife. “And since most look like me. These right here.” Tapping the adjustable pajamas, “would be quite popular to say the least.” He grins.

“Then it is settled, I will send word to them personally at springs thaw.” Heda smiles to him with a nod. Feeling a tug on her sleeve she looks down and smiles finding Clarke.

“Comes pway!” She urges with Elisae and Taeya right behind her. Dragging Heda over to the swings to push them.

“I believe I am being beckoned,” she chuckles to the couple who are laughing right along with her. Turning she swoops all three into her arms as they squeal with laughter. “Alright where are we going?” Getting three different responses she laughs and picks the first one. While they are at the third choice to play Lexa notices the maidens are busy setting up a snack table with two different fountains of hot chocolate. Grinning at what that means she nudges Amma next to her. “Think we can trick Rinta into drinking a special hot chocolate?” she smirks slyly making the fisa chuckle.

“Oh, that is easy,” Amma grins walking over to a maiden and whispering something to her. The maiden grins and nods in understanding. “Done.” The fisa hums smugly over to Lexa. “They already know to pass out one to all of my goufas and to yours as well. I just added Rinta to that list. Oh, and if someone hands you one. Do not take it. They know not to give one to you, Nann, me, Fei and Oxyte.” She instructs quietly.

“Oh, Nann will find a way to give mine to me once everyone else is finally asleep.” Lexa whispers with a smile.

“Really? You take it?” The fisa asks curiously.

“Apparently on and off most of my life thanks to komfoni. She still thinks I am not aware of this.” Lexa chuckles.

“Well, I do the same for Fei and Oxyte. Though, I promise you that they don’t have a clue.” She chuckles quietly.

“Heda! Come slide with us! Please!” Aiden runs over to ask with a huge grin on his face.

“Me’s toos!!” Clarke chirps climbing up Heda. “Pwease!!!!”

“Are you sure? It’s super high up.” Lexa gestures to the top of the structure. The blonde looks up the structure and nods unphased.

“I wit yous.” The girl says laying her head on Heda’s chest.

“I think I have something that might help Heda.” Amma chuckles walking over to the side to pick up a couple pieces of fabric laying in the corner. The fisa comes over and begins to tie Clarke to Heda in the carrier. “There, now she can go with you and you can take her out at the top if you want.” She grins at Heda. “Fei and I use these so we can actually get stuff done.” She laughs.

“Now this is awesome…” Lexa hums in amazement finally having her hands free so she can climb up. “Are you two sure you don’t want to come along. I am sure we can find a couple gonas to carry you.” She assures to Taeya and Elisae.

“No’s! Too’s high!” Taeya squeaks hugging Amma’s leg.

“I stay with Taela.” Elisae says resolutely.

“Alright if you sit over here with Amma you can watch us go up alright?” Heda hums sitting the two next to Amma. “How about we hand Nanna Komfoni Paulie and blankey so we don’t lose them on the way up.” She suggests walking to Nann.

“You are going to go all the way up there with Heda, strikon?” The elder hums in disbelief glancing up to the top. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay down here with me and wait for Heda?” She suggests unsure the child will like it.

“No, I go! I bid dirl!” The toddler nods. Heda smiles hearing a chuckle from Agnes behind them.

“Alright, then I will sit here with Paulie and that blankey so they can watch you.” She nods taking both in her hands to keep safe. The girl nods but looks back longingly as they walk away.

“They will be there when we come back.” Lexa reminds her with a kiss the blonde nods and sucks her thumb. Laying against Heda’s chest as she follows Aiden up the structure.

“Shut up! You got her to come?!” Boyd cries in disbelief.

“Man, we should’ve sent him awhile ago!” Calix laughs to his friend crawling back up the structure with ease. Lexa allows Aiden to go first and she follows up after him. She has to admit she would have loved this at their age. The toddler strapped to her chest is happily singing the trikru alphabet song to herself as Heda climbs. The boys around her laugh when they hear her and start to join in. Through the monkey bars, wall climbs and net ladders all the way up. This positively thrills the toddler who claps and sings louder. By time they reach the midpoint they have gone through almost every goufa song Lexa has ever heard of… twice.

“This is where we are going to sleep tonight!” Aiden tells her when they get to the highest playhouse with a bunch of nets underneath.

“Well let’s hope no one has to pee in the middle of the night.” She laughs with a smirk. The boys all look at each other in alarm until one of them shakes his head.

“We can just bring a water bottle. It’s fine.” Calix shrugs nonchalantly.

“Okay, but you are telling Amma.” Boyd resolutely decides with all the other boys nodding in agreement.

“Man, we are going to have to sleep on the floor now.” Aiden groans making Lexa laugh.

Heda chuckles continuing to climb with the blonde. She hears fervent whispering going on behind her as they continue to climb to their destination. Making her laugh to herself knowing exactly what they are planning. “A certain little blonde wants to know why there are no singers this time.” She hums hearing a ripple of laughter behind her. Aiden starts with a different clan goufa song and begins to teach it to Clarke. Heda makes a mental note to thank him profusely later because she is getting a bit tired of the same 10 songs being sung on repeat. After that Yarla sings a couple of the plain riders goufa songs to the strikon to learn. Soon enough they begin hearing shouts of requests from below them. Making them all chortle with laughter as they climb.

“Oh! I’ve got one!” Rinta laughs joining them from one of the other sides. Leading some of the other older goufas up the structure. Lexa snorts when her friend leads them all in what she is certain is not a goufa song. Especially from the hysterical laughter coming from below as the adults figure out what they are singing. Lexa glances over amused at her friend who just shrugs. “What? It teaches numbers doesn’t it?” She grins slyly sing aloud in another round of ’50 bottles of mead on the wall.” The brunette is guessing the toddler does not know what mead is because she is singing out ‘milkies.”

Finally, when they reach the very top Lexa stands there catching her breath as she waits for everyone to join her. Grinning as she looks all around at the incredible view. They have accumulated quite a crowd watching them from the ground that is for sure. Heda lets a couple of the natblida and other goufa’s go first as she talks to the toddler. “Would you like to slide down like this or do you want me to get you out?” Heda hums down to the girl.

“OUTS!!” Clarke chirps clapping her hands. Lexa grins and takes her out. Making sure to leave the fabric dangling from her front just in case the girl changes her mind. “WOAHS!!!” The preschooler exclaims looking around. She clutches Lexa’s hand a lot tighter but she does not scream. The brunette takes this a good sign so she proceeds to the slide. “Tinkles.” The toddler chirps crossing her legs. Rinta belts out a laugh behind her and Lexa rolls her eyes.

“You have a diaper on, strikon.” She reminds her picking her up in her arms.

“Nos! I bid dirls!” The blonde declares furrowing her brow resolutely.

“Lord… it’s like a mini blonde Heda.” Rinta chortles behind her causing Lexa to snort in laughter of her own.

“Okay, we will go when we get to the bottom of the slide.” Heda ensures as she sets the girl on her lap. Sliding forward she hears a nervous whimper. Leaning down she whispers, “I am right here. You are safe remember.” Lexa gets a resolute nod but also a death grip on her arms. Smiling she wraps her arms tightly around the goufa to make sure she cannot slide off her lap. Everyone looks like ants below them and Heda can probably see how much scarier this must be for the little girl. “Are you sure you don’t want to face Heda?” She whispers one more time. She gets a shake of her head.

“I bid dirl!” Clarke declares again.

“Alright, count to three and then we will go down.” Lexa instructs giving the child the control she likes.

“Won! Tu! …” Clarke rings out pausing and digging her nails into Heda’s arm. “THRI!” the toddler shrieks with all the natblida calling it out behind them. Lexa pushes off and hears a piercingly loud screech echo around her that she is certain has caused her to go temporarily deaf. If it were not for her thick pajama top fabric, the blonde would have drawn blood by now from those iron claws of hers that are now digging into her. When they reach the bottom, they both tumble out and roll on the net. Lexa holds Clarke tightly to her chest as they roll and bounce around on it. The child instantly begins to giggle and squeal in laughter as they go. The second they stop Clarke screams out an excited, “AGAINS!!!!” Heda cannot help but snort in laughter as she looks over and finds both Fei and Oxyte doing the same thing. Practically having to hold each other up in hysterics.

“Heda… her face…” Oxyte gets out between laughs.

“I wish we could have captured that one…” Fei laughs in agreement wiping tears from his face. Mimicking Clarke’s face for her making Heda chuckle with them.

“She clawed my arms like a panther cub all the way down…” Lexa chuckles checking for bruises. Causing both men to double over howling all over again. “Also, just a heads up. The boys were talking about sneaking a water bottle up to the top where they want to sleep tonight.” She laughs turning to crawl out of the net as both men chuckle and nod. “Do you still need to go potty?” She asks climbing out of the net and picking up Clarke to do the same.

“Nos… Not no mores.” The blonde chirps nonchalantly as Heda begins to feel the soggy diaper on her hip. Heda lets out a huge laugh and walks over to Amma.

“We might need a fresh diaper after that one.” Lexa laughs making Amma snort and nod waving her to the bookcase. A couple gona’s clap her on the back with laughter commenting on the songs and the squeal all the way down.

“My favorite was the 50 bottles of Mead on the wall.” A gona hoots clapping her on the back.

“Oh, that reminds me, can you sing your version for Amma really quick, Strikon?” Lexa asks the little blonde.

The toddler grins and excitedly howls out a “50 bottles of milkies on the wall.” Making the fisa snort and almost double over in laughter.

“She kept protesting to Rinta she was singing it wrong.” Lexa chuckles with a grin as they open the bookcase and slide down. “Also, I might need some salve because I think she broke skin on the way down.” She chuckles rubbing her arms.

“You were one brave little gada (girl), Strikon!” Amma praises picking Clarke up in her arms proudly.

“I’s bid dirls!” The blonde nods beaming. The fisa carries her over to their diaper station as the toddler excitedly chatters on about all the songs and sings a few for her. They hear a familiar chuckle behind them as Heda hands Amma a new diaper.

“Yea I would’ve tinkled going down that slide too, Strikon.” Nann chuckles making Heda and Amma snort in laughter. Even Clarke giggles and claps up at Komfoni with a big smile. Though it is because the elder is holding out Paulie and her blankey for her. The toddler excitedly hugs both tightly and rubs the blankey on her face. Lexa smirks as Amma lifts the tiny heinie to thread the new diaper underneath the toddler. The elder carries the wash clothes and diaper to the laundry bin to carry up to her girls picking up a couple other random articles of clothing laying around the basket.

“Yes, my boys love to see who gets the closest.” The fisa grins over to Nann who laughs.

“So does my goufa.” She smirks, nudging Lexa who rolls her eyes as Amma snorts in laughter.

“Throwing it at your face is not the same thing.” Lexa chuckles dodging a swat making Clarke giggle as Amma buttons her onesie.

“Nannas Kompoonee!! Did yous sees me swides wike bid dirl!?!” The blonde chirps out jumping into the elder’s arms when the fisa finishes.

Nann chuckles and nods. “I did! And I heard you singing all those songs I taught you so beautifully!” She grins kissing the toddler on the forehead.

As they head to the stairs Oxyte flies down them in a hurry. “Hey…. Amma… do you think we could borrow that jug tonight… you know in case the guys get thirsty….” He mumbles looking incredibly suspicious.

“No. The boys cannot use it to pee in tonight. They will have to sleep lower or climb all the way back up.” Amma drones rolling her eyes. Lexa looks at her amazed with Oxyte. “What? It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that would be an issue. I was wondering how long that would take them.” She chuckles rolling her eyes.

“In that case, your welcome.” Heda laughs. “You should have seen their faces too.” She grins widely over at Amma chuckles.

“No way. Nothing beats that strikon’s face when she came out of that slide.” Oxyte chortles mimicking the face for them. Clarke scowls at him angrily but Oxyte comes over with a grin. “I haven’t showed you what Rinta’s face looked like the first time.” He whispers to her, making the child giggle. As Heda gets up the stairs she notices some of the littles being given hot chocolate bottles and furs have been spread out on some of the lower nets. Lexa grins and counts in her head until she hears the little gasp. Not even making it to two. 

“Nanna kompoonee bottles?!” She turns around and asks Nann with big puppy dog eyes. .

The elder chuckles and nods, “Like I could forget you, Strikon.” Pulling a bottle that was just handed to her behind her back for the blonde. The toddler gasps in wonder and claps her hands. “I put your furs next to Amma, Elisae and Taeya, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann hums to Lexa. “They need her to sleep.” She winks, making Lexa nod with a smile. “And I will be right over to read a bedtime story too.” Nann hums down at the blonde who grins around the bottle and nods. Heda takes the toddler reaching for her and walks them over to their furs. She smirks seeing the older natblida one by one line up to get theirs too.

“You tell them nothing.” Amma warns behind her with Elisae and Taeya in her lap.

“Of course not. I just think it’s hilarious they are still conspiring to move higher when they will be out in 10 minutes.” She whispers with a grin.

“From the moment they wake to when they fall asleep.” Amma grins glancing over at them fondly. “They wouldn’t be mine if they didn’t.” She smiles over at Heda.

“Be honest, does it drive you crazy?” Lexa hums brushing the blonde hair out of Clarke’s face.

“Not one bit. Both Fei and I love it beyond words.” The fisa grins over at her.

“You realize how crazy most would think you sound right?” Lexa teases.

“Most didn’t see those goufa so timid walking on eggshells when they first arrived. So afraid we would be just like Titus they refused to even be children. I don’t think they honestly even knew how to be children at first. To us, it means they feel safe and loved enough to act like a normal goufa would. It means they know without a doubt that we will love them and support them regardless.” Amma smiles looking up fondly at the natblida and older goufas above them.

“You two are perfect for them. You know that right?” Lexa smiles at the fisa.

“I think it might be the other way around Heda.” Amma chuckles with a grin.

Nann wanders over with a couple pictures books the goufas all look over eagerly as Heda Komfoni gets closer. Spotting the book Heda groans and shakes her head. “No. You are not sitting near me with that.” She retorts glaring at Nann.

“As you can see. This is one of Heda’s FAVORITE books. So, Kaia and thought it would only be right to read it for all of you too.” Komfoni hums opening the book hearing a few chuckles from parents around them as Heda mumbles in trigedasleng under her breath. The blonde happily pats Lexa’s face each time much to Nann’s enjoyment. The elder gets halfway through the second book when Heda feels the toddler go limp in her lap. Turning the little one, she cradles her close holding the bottle for her to finish. Eyes closed as she drinks, Lexa balances the bottle with her chin and pushes the Pauna and blankey in her hands. Amma chuckles next to her.

“You are getting good at that Heda.” She praises with a nod. The brunette just smiles as she continues feeding the girl until the bottle is completely sucked dry. Nann keeps reading as she stands to reach for the bottle. Lexa smirks and hands it to her obediently as the elder hands it off to one of her girls behind her. Heda gently lays back on her pillow with Clarke laying face down on her chest like always. Thumb in her mouth clutching her blankey with the last three fingers and Paulie in the crook of her arm. Pulling up the fur over the toddler she hears a contented sigh making her smile. She is nudged by Amma and handed two empty bottles as a maiden comes over to gather them with a smile. Elisae is out cold clutching her teddy bear but Taeya tugs with one eye blearily open. Sighing Amma pulls up her flowy pajama shirt over the child’s head allowing her to stay covered. Elisae shifts with the movement and sticks out her bottom lip. The fisa rolls her eyes and does the exact same thing for the other girl. Covering the child up with her shirt as another Nomon pulls up her blanket for the fisa with a grin. Lexa is looking at her with raised eyebrows in amazement. “Fei calls this the milk bar.” Amma grins at Heda who snorts quietly with a chuckle. Komfoni stops after the third book because she is not reading to anyone but nomons now. Instead she goes around collecting bottles and pulling up blankets to tuck goufas in.

“We were able to give Rinta what you requested, Amma. Told her we didn’t want her throat to get dry reading.” A maiden whisper nodding up. Lexa and the fisa look up and grin seeing Rinta swigging the hot chocolate in between reading to the increasingly quieting older goufa.

“Can you make sure her pillow, blanket and Leonard make it up there, please. I didn’t see her carry them up.” Amma whispers to the maiden who nods with a huge grin. Understanding the warrior will be out cold before she can retrieve it. The younger maidens are enjoying getting to climb up to retrieve lidded cups of hot chocolate in pillow cases to carry back down on their backs. Lexa watches with amusement as she stops one about to climb up and sticks a pillow, the octopus, and a rolled-up blanket into her sack. “Told you. Like a big goufa.” The fisa chuckles to Lexa in amusement.

Lexa’s astute hearing hears the quiet gasp, “Leonard!” The warrior turns and sticks her mouth through one of the net holes and whispers “thanks nomi Amma.” Then turns to go back to reading like it was totally normal. The parents chuckle at the gonas antics but Amma just winks back up at Rinta.

“Big goufa.” Amma smirks, making Lexa laugh and nod.

“Did we give all the gonas up there sleeping with the older goufas hot chocolate too?” Heda whispers noticing everyone seems to be sleeping above them.

“You bet your ass we did Heda.” A nearby nomon whispers. “They would be keeping the goufas up all night wanting to play.” Hearing hums of agreement around her. Lexa grins with a chuckle.

“Not the guards outside, Heda don’t you worry.” Nann smiles handing a hot chocolate to Lexa and crawling in beside her.

“I thought you were sleeping with the older girls.” Heda grins at her komfoni. 

“You are older, ai yongon (my child).” The elder chuckles causing a ripple of laughter from the nearby nomons.

“And here I was thinking people were being respectful of my space.” Lexa teases making Amma snort a quiet laugh. Nann grins and pulls her yongon in close, kissing her forehead.

“Now when have I ever done that?” The elder teases.

“Never.” Heda laughs quietly.

“And don’t you forget it.” Nann chuckles closing her eyes. Later feeling one of the maidens come gather the cup in Heda’s hand makes her smile. Heda may be holding that little blonde but she is holding both. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine kru!! How's everyone holding up?! This chapter surprisingly took a bit of work. And by a bit i mean... a fucking lot. Might've wrote three+ versions of this one chapter until i was finally satisfied with it. Along with multiple sections of later chapters to come. So everyone keep not touching anything or anyone for the next month. As a reward, here is the 23 chapter. 
> 
> Also .... Clarke had so many internal dialogues I italicized them in hopes to make it less confusing to read.  
> So remember:  
> Italics = thoughts  
> " = spoken

Later the next morning, Heda is sitting sipping her tea watching Clarke play with her friends and some of the other children. The maidens let them sleep in later than normal and provided breakfast for them once they wake. The little blonde wanted to play with her friends more so Lexa happily let her. Simply informing the girl that she had some Heda work to do today. Lexa gave her a choice of either going home with Nann or staying here with Nann to play with her friends. The toddler, hardly waiting to think before resolutely deciding to stay and play. Honestly, Lexa would have chosen the same thing if it were her. Plus, she knew the blonde would not always have these opportunities to simply be a kid and enjoy herself. There would be a time where she re-aged and had to put back on the weight of Wanheda again. Before that happened, Lexa wanted to provide the girl with as much carefree fun as she could while she still had the chance. So, the brunette proceeded back to her quarters to ready herself before the meeting took place. Swiftly dressing in her customary Heda attire. Moving to her bathroom she allowed another handmaiden to prepare her hair and braids with Nann downstairs. Carefully untangling the knots, spraying it down and braiding each strand quickly. Finally, she pulled on her boots and buckled her long black coat. She waited for the girl to leave before going to gather all the sacred texts from the other room. Carrying them in to set on her table and closing the secret wall entrance tightly. Progressing to the throne room, Heda located a rolling supply cart, inkwells, quills, parchment, and various leather binding materials for the men to use. She had casually mentioned to Amma before leaving about what healing supplies one would need after a blood oath ceremony. The fisa glanced at her unemotionally for a couple of breaths. Then promptly informed Heda she would slip out when no one noticed to ensure everyone at her meeting was cared for properly. Of course, Heda tried to talk the fisa out of it, but it was no use. Her mind was made up and she was coming to treat them. Knowing Amma would bring her own supplies, Lexa discerned that gratefully was one thing she did not need to assemble. Her green eyes glanced around the room one last time to ensure everything was set up as it should be. Satisfied, Heda pushes the supply cart to a nearby wall out of eyesight. She requested her personal guard to notify her when everyone was in attendance. Then meandered back to her quarters to make a cup of tea and read while she waited. Amma arrived only a couple minutes before her personal guard knocked on the door. Announcing everyone was ready to begin. Nodding she gestured for Amma to follow her, organizing a huge stack of books for her and a smaller stack for the fisa. Heaving hers up she followed the guard into the room.

“Os sonop ai gonas (Good morning my warriors).” Heda greeted warmly. Striding over to sit the texts on the table with a huge ‘thunk’ that echoes across the room. Amma comes right behind her and sets those down beside Heda’s. Lexa watches in amusement as their eyes begin to widen gradually taking in the two stacks before them. The fisa turns to go get her healing supplies before rejoining the meeting with a nod to Heda. “Before we begin, I need each of you to take a blood sealed oath promising that whatever you read or hear while in this room will never be repeated in any shape or form.” Heda powerfully announces, pulling the knife from her boot. Amma comes to resolutely stand beside Heda to bear witness to the vows. “As most of you might be aware, this is Amma. Houmon to Fei, fisa of my tower and nomon to the natblida and all clan orphans that come to Polis. She will be the one witnessing your vows beside me and treating your wounds. If you do not wish to do the oath, I suggest you leave now.” Heda strongly orders, pausing and looking each gona in the eye. When several minutes pass and no one leaves Heda nods. “Very well. Let’s begin.” Moving to stand in front of Gage. The man bows his head and stands. Before handing over the knife Heda issues a forewarning, “I suggest you vow with the hand you do not use to scribe with. Otherwise, this project will take substantially longer than anticipated.” Gage grins and nods.

The gona takes the knife and pulls it across his palm making a small line in the middle bleed. Then hands it to Amma who wipes it off. Purposefully, he rotates his hand upward, parallel to his shoulder. Ensuring it is facing Heda he repeats the oath to her. “I, Gage kom Heda Lexa shilkru (of Heda Lexa’s guard), vow with my life blood to never repeat anything in any shape or form to what I learn through reading or hearing while I am in this room. Breaking of this sealed oath will result in a dishonorable traitor’s death by my own sword and hand.”

Lexa nods and takes the knife from Amma. Pricking a similar wound in her hand, she firmly grasps her gona’s. Looking the man straight in the eye, Heda speaks, “I, Heda Lexa, accept this sacred sealed vow and promise to ensure this oath is maintained as such.” They go around the table to each individual seated. Amma wipes the knife and Lexa’s hand clean of blood after each oath. Once Heda moves to the next gona, the fisa hands the prior with a clean cloth. Instructing them to apply pressure and she will treat them once all are complete. Simply because Amma had not wanted Lexa to have to open multiple wounds on her hand. At the last gona, Amma hands Heda a cloth and moves to treat Gage.

“Now that the vows are completed. It is time you know your purpose in being summoned here to me. The books that lay before you are that of the sacred texts of our people. At winter’s thaw, we will have a clan meeting with all the ambassadors to decide and agree upon the fate of the flame keeper being executed by death of a thousand cuts as a natrona. For that meeting to be successful, I need every clan leader to have a copy of these.” The men gasp and look at each other. Lexa smiles and nods in understanding. Looking down she starts rearranging books into two stacks. One is significantly larger than the other. “Trust me when I tell you that I understand the task I am asking. These here are the ones I have read in their entirety in preparation for the upcoming clan meeting.” Setting her hand on the significantly larger stack. The gona’s look up at her in disbelief along with Amma. Knowing Heda had not started to read these until the Titus drama was discovered. In all their opinions, that period was not enough to read the stack she managed to get through. Especially one as busy as their Heda. “These are the ones I am still working through.” She announces setting her other hand on the smaller stack. “It is because of these.” Tapping the smaller stack. “I foremost require an entire extra set of sacred text be made. So that I can continue to read and study them when you are through.” The men all nod in understanding. “If you feel anyone else that you know of would be a good fit to join our fun little group. Feel free to let me know.” She smiles as they all chuckle. “I will be honest with each of you. If we are successful in this project. We will not only dispose of that planhaka (utterly deplorable person) in the dungeons but also the role of Flame keeper.” Jaws drop open and grins start to form. “It is my belief, as well as many Heda’s that have come before me, that the sacred laws made for the people, should be accessible to them.” The men all exchange wide grins with each other. “I will leave you with this stack to begin copying.” Resting her hand on the large pile. “I am hopeful I will be able to get through these.” Resting her hand on the shorter stack. “By the time you need them.” Amma smirks amused. Lexa rolls her eyes, “Do I need to do a blood oath with you to ensure you do not tell Heda Komfoni?” Amma grins widely and crosses her heart to Lexa. The gona’s chuckle at the two women’s playful demeanor. Nodding to Amma with a smile Heda turns to her gonas. “As a reward for completing this task. I will ensure each of you is taught how to read gonasleng.” The warriors gasp and look at each other. “And upon your retirement from my guard you will each be appointed as one of my official scribes. Where you and your families will be permitted to live in this tower and work alongside the archive staff for as long as you wish.” The men all go slack jawed in shock and Lexa smirks in amusement. “Do not try and talk me out of your reward either. The archive staff is already beside themselves with excitement about it. So, if you refuse it, then you get to be the one to break the news to Ida.” She grins making the gona’s chuckle. They all know the elderly archive staff leader well. “It took me ten years of practically living down there as a little natblida for her to finally give in and let me take books home. I will not have you ruining that amazing hook up for me.” She teases them. Amma snorts with laughter, not at all doubting this with how she has seen the woman read. “Now. After you complete the first copy of the text, I need you to make one for each of the 12 clan ambassadors. That is the most pressing issue. I need that done BEFORE the thaw occurs and the meeting is held. Once that is completed, I would like to make three sets for us to keep in the archives for any clan member to access anytime they would like. And then two more sets for the natblida library, since they will now be required to read each of these multiple times. So, in total I will need 17 additional copies of the sacred texts.”

A gona raises his hand. Lexa nods to him. “I do not know about the others. But I would be happy to make a set for each natblida as a gift. If these will be their new textbooks as you say. Each will need to have one to fully absorb the material adequately.” All those around him nod their approval.

Heda grins, “Are you certain? There are 26 natblida as of now that will require them. 14 of those are old enough to begin reading them at the present time. So that would make a total of 41 copies you would need to make in total.”

“It would be our honor, Heda.” Gage replies with a nod.

“I’m gunna need another bookcase then.” Amma exhales in disbelief while treating Heda’s wound. The gonas roar with laughter as Heda grins and nods to her in agreement. The fisa takes a deep breath and looks back at the tower of books. Muttering to Lexa, “you’re gunna teach that one, right?”

This time Heda is the one who laughs aloud and turns smirking to Amma, “you mean you don’t want to have to read all 36 of those incredibly dense law books?” Lexa teases. The fisa studies her carefully before realizing Heda is teasing and gives an audible sigh of relief. With that Heda stands, “All right. I will let you get to it. I have instructed the tower maidens to wait on you while you are working. So, if you need anything please do not hesitate to let one of them know.” She instructs pulling over the supply cart she readied earlier. Then gathered the stack of books she needed to finish and let her gonas get to work.

Amma shut the door quietly behind them as Heda set down the stack at her desk. As the fisa left to go back downstairs, she called over her shoulder, “Make sure you let me know how many of those you get through today before you pick up Kaia.”

Lexa smirked and nodded diving into her book. That day she was able to finish two of the books and the next day she got through three. It turned out being able to walk the finished book into the room with her gonas and resolutely laying it down was a great motivator. While she was doing this Lexa allowed Clarke to go down to the orphanage to play with her friends in the mornings before her nap. Otherwise, she got absolutely nothing done. Heda eventually emptied a row on her bookshelf within her quarters, for the texts and at the end of each work day. Heda would gather those completed and place them on the shelf. On the third day of this routine, she managed to finish all but three sacred texts before her gona’s needed them. They had insisted they would work as fast as they could so she could continue her studies. Honestly though, Heda was glad for the break so she told them to just work as usual and not to worry. Now walking down to pick up Clarke for her nap the once light feeling of the momentary break quickly left. Replaced by another heavier weight of the knowledge this would very likely be the last time the blonde would be able to play with her friends like this. The toddler was quickly progressing each day they worked on her art and talked about them. It was getting to the point that others would begin to get suspicious. Lexa could tell Clarke was purposely regressing at this point to fit in. Heda felt horrible at having to separate Clarke from everyone in the tower now that she had made so many close friends. A part of the brunette wished she would have kept the blonde isolated the whole time. It was what she originally planned to do in the first place. But, even Heda knew that was not what Clarke needed to heal from all this. Those who doted and cared for her, apart from her and Nann, were just as responsible for her rapid healing as those after nap drawing sessions were. Therefore, as Heda sneaks in the playground that afternoon. She does something different this time and simply watches the blonde happily play. Soaking up the realization that this really would be the girl’s final opportunity to play together like this. Amma notices Heda’s presence and smiles walking towards her. Recognizing that look on the brunette’s face well, the fisa sighs familiar with that pain it comes with.

“You received word from her family, didn’t you?” Amma whispers so faintly that only Lexa would have been able to hear. Heda did not respond, simply swallowed hard and kept watching the girls. “We have heard from many of ours as well. Even notified of a couple new impending arrivals. I suspect the houla prevented many from making their way to Polis.” The fisa divulges, smiling at the girls playing on the slide.

Heda turns to look at her friend, “Is Taeya one of them?”

Amma frowns, “no. Her whole family was gathered together for harvest when the…” The small woman pauses and clears her throat. “When it occurred. There is no one left to retrieve her.” Amma discloses quietly. Heda’s eyes widen and stares back at the little girl happily playing. “We’ve known for a while that she would never thrive away from Fei or I with all the trauma she has been through. I think in that aspect, a part of us knew Taeya was ours the moment she arrived.” Amma smiles affectionately watching the red head laugh. “When you have been doing this as long as I have, you get a sixth sense for these things. Who would thrive where and with whom? Sort like all those natblida of yours. It just felt right. Like home instantly when they were added. It was like that times ten with my Taeya." The fisa chuckles. "You have no idea how glad I am those natblida still have families back in their clans. Sending letters, gifts and news to them every once and while. That girl, has nobody but us. It's hard to explain but it just felt right from day one.”

“Well, in that case you have my blessing. Anyone with eyes can see that you are right.” Heda whispers to Amma with a grin.

“Really?!” Amma exhales suddenly overcome with emotion. Heda nods again beaming. The fisa does not move for a couple of moments. All except her jaw which is left agape. Almost like the information is too much for her to process all at once.

“Taeya is officially yours.” Heda declares happily. That seems to break the spell and Amma wraps Heda in a huge hug of thanks. Happy tears running down her cheeks as Heda chuckles and hugs her back.

“Fei is going to lose it.” Amma chuckles when they finally part. Wiping away the happy tears from her eyes.

“And you will tell me every single detail of this later.” She chuckles at her friend who nods with a smirk. Not wanting to impose on a private moment between the couple and their new family.

“They will be fine, Heda. Ours are quite used to this routine. Change is always hard at first. But these kids adapt much faster than we do when it comes to this.” Amma whispers in her ear reassuringly. Heda looks at her friend and wonders how many times she’s had to rip her heart in two when a child leaves her orphanage.

“Does it ever get any easier?” Heda whispers back.

“No. But it is always worth it. Just try to remember the happy. That is what I do.” Amma smiles warmly.

~~~

Lexa hated to be right on this, but it turned out she was. On the fourth day, Clarke rang out a horde of skaikru filtered expletives when her block tower fell over. Komfoni just turned and gave Heda a knowing look. Never saying a word in those brief moments of time. She did not need to. Heda knew and it was painful enough she did not need reminding. When the girl went down for her nap. Nann got to work with Heda to prepare the room next-door for the blonde. Pulling out all of Clarke’s adult room preparations they had put away when she transitioned to a child. The closet was filled with all the outfits Heda and Nann had personally picked out for the blonde. Jackets, coats, t-shirts, sweaters, leggings, jeans, socks, undergarments, and shoes. Anything the girl would need was in there regardless of the season or occasion. Lexa had made sure of it. Clarke’s old canopy bed was put together to replace the dusty mattress. Covering it with the softest white furs and blankets that Heda could find. A sheer linen canopy was draped elegantly around the wooden frames woven with fresh flowers and herbs. On the fifth day, Heda went down to the library during the girl’s nap. Filling those bookcases with art books, clan history archives, trigedasleng workbooks and various martial art techniques. The rest of the space was filled with what had been in her art room. Shelves were lined with canvas, sketch books, bins full of pencils, charcoal and any other paint or paint brush the girl would ever need. One of the easels was situated in the far corner of the room. Next to the fireplace stocked with wood, just like it had been in Heda’s room. On the mantel Heda arranged fresh flowers in a vase to rest and two more at her bedside tables. Other various trinkets she had picked up in the market were scattered around the room as well. Ever since she and the blonde first met, Lexa always seemed to run across things she thought the girl might like. The accumulation adorned the mantel, bedside table, bathroom counter and her desk. Nann stocked the bathroom with towels, a robe, slippers, and all other things she would need. Various types of bath oils, bubble bath, shampoo, soap, brushes, and conditioners were stocked in the cabinets to the brim.

They had a long discussion on their plans when she finally transitioned. Lexa was adamant she be treated normally at first. Wanting to assess her level of healing and where she was emotionally. Always keen to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt in all counts. Nann was not surprised in the least by this. Even when both were quite vocal on how unsure they were to how Clarke would first react to Lexa. Especially with the lack of memory that Komfoni warned the blonde would most likely have. Gradually the blonde would be receiving them again of course. But only when her brain finally determined she was ready to accept them once again. Until that point, it could get tricky. And if it came down to it, Nann suggested she could act as Clarke’s personal handmaiden. A sort of objective party to ensure her safety, well-being, and healing if Lexa herself was not allowed to do so. Likewise, Heda reluctantly ended up agreeing to go through with Nann’s idea of implementing mock freedom of sorts until Clarke’s memory returned. Once it did, that was a signal in a way of the blonde being healed and able to be released from the opkepa relationship. The final say of course, was up to Lexa and Nann if they should grant the severing of the rattop opkepa binding. Until then, only they would come into contact with the girl. The front door, or rather, where it used to reside was not replaced. The hidden/blocked doorway still remained. Prohibiting Clarke from getting out and most importantly anyone else from getting in. Replacing the door would require guards to stand post. Which inevitably would alert the tower of Wanheda’s presence within Polis. Lexa wanted Clarke to have all the autonomy she desired until she was ready to take on the weight of Wanheda again. Allowing the blonde to have a choice of when and if she was ready for that. The last thing added, after much debate, was a latch on the secret wall entrance between the rooms. Nann and Heda had worked tirelessly to make it inconspicuous with the wall molding. Simply by mimicking the one Fei put into Nann’s bathroom. They both of course, wanted Clarke to have the freedom to come and go. However, they also needed a way to ensure the secret and the girl’s safety was protected. If Heda had company, like clan leaders or ambassadors, then obviously revealing the door between the rooms would be a huge risk. So as a signal that it was not safe, Lexa would simply flip the latch over. Doing the opposite when allowing the blonde to enter her room or Heda entering the blondes. Once the binding was severed and if Clarke chose to don the Wanheda title in Polis. Then Lexa would permit Clarke to choose to either remain in these quarters. Or move to the Wanheda suite down the hall that sat waiting for when the spirit returned.

As the room progressed in those three days, Lexa found herself attempting to mentally detach from the toddler. As a way of protecting her heart from the inevitable pain she knew was to come. Though as hard she tried Heda could not seem to be able to successfully do this. All this time, especially when it first happened, Lexa was longing for this to happen. Just wanting the adult Clarke back happy and healthy. Yet now that it was finally occurring, she found herself having a hard time letting go. With each passing day, the more frustrated Clarke seemed to get. Much like you would expect an 18-year-old would be when stuck in the body of a three-year old. She was much more restless for one. Then there were the repeated tantrums for seemingly no real reason at all. But in the end, the girl was still a three-year-old and Heda was the one thing that could calm her. Heda’s touch, her skin, heartbeat, and smell were their saving graces. Though adult language was pouring from the girl, it was still said in a very three-year-old type manner. Lexa was almost positive this meant she had somehow fucked all this up and Clarke was not healed adequately. She was terrified of the possibility of somehow making the blonde even worse than when she first arrived. The more Lexa worried the more her thoughts spiraled. It was driving Nann crazy. Especially since the brunette’s anxiety levels were not at all helping keep the toddler calm. That child was all but feeding off Heda’s overwhelming anxiety. She had been hoping her yongon would be able to naturally work through this. Or at least bring it up to talk with her about it. Yet, on the 6 th day, there was still no change. So Komfoni took action. Easily distracting the toddler with drawing on her easel.

“What has you so tense, ai tombom (my heart)? The child can sense it and it is making her uneasy as well.” The elder quietly asked so the blonde could not overhear.

“It’s nothing, Komfoni. I am fine.” Lexa attempted to assure. Wanting to brush her off and return to her book.

“Denying its presence will not make it go away.” Nann hums knowingly.

Lexa sighs annoyed but gives in. “She is not acting as you suggested she would at this point. I am concerned this might be a forewarning that something is wrong. That I…” The brunette trails off not wanting to say it and make it true. Komfoni though, just patiently waits for Lexa to finish. Not issuing any reprieve, for if she could not say it then Nann could not help with it. It was really that simple. Heda sighed deeply and rested her head into her hands. “That I failed her… again.”

“Mmm…” Komfoni nods acknowledging the statement. “You are correct in that she is not reacting as most do at this stage.” The brunette jerks her head up in alarm. “But you forget that she has never done that in the first place, ai yongon (my child).” Nann comforts warmly.

“You think I am overreacting?” Lexa whispers.

“I think you are worrying about something that is out of your control.” Komfoni smiles, meeting her yongons gaze. “Whether she heals or not is up to her not you. It is out of your hands and would be senseless to waste your time worrying about it.”

Lexa looks at her in disbelief, “How can you say that? It is my fault she is like this. And it will be my fault if it does not work as her opkepa.”

Nann sighs and lifts her child’s angry green eyes, “Ai yongon (my child), since when have I ever not told you when you did something wrong or not tell you how I truly feel?”

“Never.” Heda mumbles under her breath. “You are usually the first to tell how stupid I am being.” Lexa huffs.

Komfoni smiles and nods, “and I do not ever intend to stop. So, trust me when I tell you that you did everything in your power for that blonde. And if this does not happen as we hoped, then it was not because of anything you did. You went above and beyond for that girl. More than most ever would.” The elder passionately assures. “Plus sitting here worrying about it won’t change anything or help whatsoever. So why waste your energy on it?” She winks.

“Fine…” Lexa sighs heavily, glancing over at the toddler.

“Now go enjoy the time you have left with that little adorable toddler because it will soon be replaced with an ornery, frustrated teenager much quicker than you or I would like.” Komfoni whispers with a grin. Lexa smiles looking over at the naked three-year-old happily drawing, covered in chalk from head to toe. “And just maybe she will keep this naked phase going…” Nann whispers with a chuckle in the brunette’s ear. Lexa rolls her eyes and laughs, shoving Komfoni.

Kneeling by the toddler, Lexa hums, “Oh you finished another picture.” Keryon, she was doing these fast.

“Uhh… huhs.” Clarke nods.

“Would you like to talk about it or keep it to yourself?” Lexa asks just like always. Seeing the toddler smile knowing how much the routine seemed to help.

“In twee-houts?” The blue eyes are out and that lip is in full pout.

Lexa can’t help but laugh and nod. She was getting way too good at this pleading face. Knowing exactly when to pull it out and arm it when Lexa could not help but say yes. The blonde cheers and hands Heda the sketchbook skipping butt naked down the hall to her room. Rolling her eyes with a smirk she gently closes it and flings off her boots. Following dutifully behind the toddler to the little room. Lifting her up to pull the book and opening the bookcase. Watching the toddler scramble up like a little monkey and crawl down that tunnel. Giggling the whole way at the pretty paint and popping up in the hole. The brunette of course right behind her like always.

“Alright where would you like to go this time?” Lexa asks grinning down at the excitedly dancing little preschooler.

“Wing’s Mama Heda!” Pointing up to Oxyte’s swing that was easily that child’s favorite thing ever. Lexa finally just dragged a couple furs in here since the child used it so much. Always insisting on being butt naked every time of course. So, off they go, climbing up and bouncing across the net floor to the swing in the middle. The brunette climbs in first, tucking the book in the side between the swing and her leg. Then balances the swing still with her feet on the net floor and reaches down to pick up the blonde toddler.

“You ready?” Lexa whispers, getting a shriek of excitement and a death grip from the girl.

“DOSSS!!” Clarke cries squealing with giggles as they swing wildly back and forth. Heda’s arms are wrapped tightly around the little thing making her feel safe as the rock. Eventually when they slow, the brunette pulls out the book and flips to the last page. The girl’s lip is already trembling and her blue eyes laced with fear. “Maunons.” She says in just a faint whisper. Lexa’s green eyes scan the page. The lever is the center focal point behind stacks and stacks of bloody, oozing bodies laying one on top of another. Several dead eyes staring hauntingly out at the viewer. Almost in accusation. And that hand on the lever. It is Clarke’s. Lexa would recognize that a mile away. Wearing exactly what she was that night. That horrendous night everything fell apart. For both of them. But what really takes her breath away is the bloody hand grabbing on fiercely to Clarke’s. Blood dripping from it and muscles rippled in the force it is using. Pale knuckles white with exertion trying to hold on.

“Strikon. Can you tell me what this is?” Lexa whispers pointing to the bar Clarke seems to be holding. Trying desperately not to allow her voice quiver.

“It hurted thems.” Clarke whimpers.

“It does?”

“Uhh… huh…” The toddler sniffles loudly. “when… when I pull… pulleded it… The ai… airs hurt… hurted thems…” She sobs and hiccups. Lexa feels her own tears falling realizing what was done. It was what happened each time they took off one of those weird suits in the woods. Blistering and bleeding. Almost instantly dying for reasons they could not understand. Somehow, Clarke forced the air in that mountain. Lexa long realized that somehow, the Maunon must live deep enough that their air did not hurt them. Otherwise, they would no longer be a threat. The Maunon would have disappeared from existence. Clarke had poisoned an entire people to save her own. It was genius and heartbreaking all at once. If it was Lexa, she would not have blinked. Never even mourned their deaths. Not after everything those monsters put her people through for so many generations. But Clarke. Keryons (spirits), Clarke was very different.

“Why… why you… you wefted… wefted mes?” the toddler sobs into Lexa’s chest.

“Oh honey…” The brunette soothes tears pouring down her own face. The toddler is yanking at Lexa’s shirt in desperation. Even while mad needing Heda’s comfort all the same. Tanned hands unbutton the shirt quickly spreading it wide open for Clarke. Quickly the girl curls up and latches on. Self-soothing the pain away at least for a little bit. “My sweet girl, I did not want to leave you. I never, ever wanted to leave you.” Lexa whispers staring straight into those watery blue eyes. Holding that blonde head suckling her breast. “Remember when we talked about having to do things we didn’t want to?” The blonde nods and sniffles.

“Wit Mommy?”

“Yes. With Nomi Abby.” Lexa confirms with a nod. “Sometimes we have to do things we really, really do not want to do. But… we have to.”

“You… you no wan… wanted to wea… weaves mes?” The toddler hiccups.

“Never. Ever. Will I want to leave you.” The brunette passionately declares looking right into those big blue eyes.

“I no’s bads… bads…” The blonde sniffles out.

“No. You were not bad.” Lexa confirms resolutely.

“I… I… I surviveded…”

“Yes. You did. And I am so, SO glad you did.” She gushes, kissing the little forehead.

“It st… still hurted…” the toddler hiccups.

“I know. And that is okay. But it will get better.” Lexa promises wiping the tears off the girl’s cheeks.

“Wike pox?”

Lexa cannot help but chuckle and throw her head back. Of course, that is what Clarke thought of. Looking back down the toddler is grinning around her teat. “Yes baby. Just like pox.”

They sit there in each other’s arms for about an hour. Clarke had never seen Mama Heda cry like that before. It made her heart hurt to see Mama Heda so sad. So, when she said that she really did not want to go. Clarke knew it was true. Clarke could see the sadness and pain still in Lexa’s eyes. Then Clarke had felt unwanted and alone. But now, the blonde knows that is not true. ‘Her Mama Heda loves her and makes her feel safe. Gives her kisses, and hugs and tucks her in at night. Snuggles extra long and lets her suckle till she falls asleep. Even after it makes Mama Heda giggle. What happened at the mountain was bad, and scary and hurts a lot. But surviving meant Clarke could be here now with her Mama Heda. And for that she was so grateful. Those people would have hurt Clarke and her friends if she did not protect them. It still made her wish she never would have had to do it. That everyone could be happy together. But maybe they just never had a Mama Heda like she did.’ Clarke thought staring up at the loving green eyes looking back down at her. ‘Yea, I think they just needed a Mama Heda for them too.’

“I wove yous Mama Heda.” The toddler sighs.

“Not as much as I love you.” Lexa whispers back with a tickle.

Soon after they are in the middle of a heated tickle fight. Playing up in the tree-house for another hour together. Doing the monkey bars twice. Swinging super high up. And even bouncing and flipping on the net. Then Clarke slides down in Heda’s lap squealing with delight the whole way down. Nann finally gives a pointed look to Heda when they come back out of her room. The brunette somberly frowns glancing down at the little one not ready to part yet. Treating each day as if it were the very last with the toddler. Never knowing for sure when it would occur. Komfoni groans and rolls her eyes at the two girls. “Fine… I will make you two a bubble bath but she drinks her bedtime Nanna bottle in the tub!” She warns over her shoulder.

Both girls look at each other triumphantly as Clarke squeals with glee and jumps in Heda’s arms. “Dis’ da bestest fuckin’s day eva.” The toddler sighs contently for the third day in a row. The brunette chuckles as she carries the foul-mouthed preschooler into the bathroom while Nann gets the tub ready. The moment those bubbles begin to show, that blonde is off like a rocket. Attempting to swing a leg over and haul herself inside while Lexa is left chortling by the fire. Nann just looks down amused as she continues to work. “Nannnnnaaaasss… hewps…” The blonde puffs hanging on the side for dear life, afraid to fall. The elder snorts with laughter at the toddler looking like a wet cat on the side of the tub. Picking her up and plopping her inside gets a cheer of delight. Immediately diving down and gathering up as many bubbles as she can. Resting them on her head and beginning to slap the wash cloth pieces on her body to make pictures. “Mama Heda wook!!” The toddler calls standing in the tub only half full of water. Lexa snorts in laughter when she walks over at the beaming blonde with a head full of bubbles and a geometric looking flower on her chest.

“That is so pretty.” She grins kneeling by the tub.

“Come pway!!” The girl begs pouting her lip out that she knew Lexa could not resist it.

Heda chuckles, “The tub isn’t even full yet.” She grins, moving one of the pieces on her chest to make another petal on the flower. “There. Now your bluma is waving.” Clarke looks down dramatically and gasps.

“Hei bluma (hi flower).” She waves down at her tummy. Nann chuckles pouring in another bucket behind the girl. “Oh tays, its full nows. You pways!” She nods enthusiastically tugging on Lexa’s arm.

“I did say it was for the both of you.” Komfoni winks going to get another bucket.

“Do you want help with the water or not?” Heda chuckles standing to get the next couple so Nann could rest.

“Let’s see if we can make a mermaid.” The elder hums, seeing the pout forming on the blonde. Lexa comes back balancing three pails full of water. Smiling at the bubbled toddler crouching down tilting her head trying to make something on the bathtub wall. Pouring in each carefully so not to splash the little one. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes, “show off.” Standing to grab the tongs and heat one of the stones some more. Seeing Lexa grin and reach over. Turn the one around the blonde is attempting to make into a tail. The blonde gasps and cheers excitedly. Crouching back down to look for another in the water to put up. Lexa walks over by the fire and pulls off her boots one by one. “I would wait until this stone is in if I were you.” Nann whispers with a smirk. Heda looks at her questionably. “Child can never wait long enough till it’s done so I have to put them in early.” She winks making the brunette chuckle. When the stone is glowing red the elder picks it up and walks it over setting it far away from the toddler. Wheeling around as the stone sizzles in the water curiously.

“Don’t touch that strikon.” Lexa hums peeling her shirt off. Clarke looks over confused. ‘How did she know that when she didn’t even look over here?’ She thinks watching the rock from the other side of the tub and smiling as she feels the water heat up. Quickly standing and throwing her hands up still dripping wet and bubbly. Nann races over and gets her over the toilet just in time for the stream to start. Clarke is giggling at the wild ride and the elders face of exasperation.

“Agains!!” She cheers up to Komfoni who rolls her eyes and laughs. When she finishes the elder pinches her tiny little butt before handing her over to Heda who is climbing in.

“Here present for you.” Nann smirks to the brunette.

“And freshly tinkled?! Wow! How did I get so lucky?” Heda gasps in mock amazement as Clarke giggles. Sitting in the tub snuggling the blonde in the warm bubbly water. Nann turns to make the girl’s bedtime bottle as they soak. The two make mermaids and fairies on the side of the tub till it is covered all up. Every once and awhile Clarke sneaks a glance at the brunette and sees a hint of sadness. Something was going to change soon. She can feel it. And the blonde suspects this change is not going to be something she likes. Frowning, she crawls into Lexa’s arms and lays her head to feel the heartbeat that soothes her worries. Heda smiles and holds her tightly kissing her wet bubbly head. Cupping that little butt in one hand as she leans back against the tub.

“Mama Heda’s?” The toddler whispers.

“Hmmm?” Lexa replies looking down.

“Can I stays yous baby forevas?” Clarke whispers back hopefully. Truthfully, she really did want to stay like this forever. Carefree and happier than she can ever remember being before. Here she could be who she wanted, and express herself unrestrictedly. On the ark, it was always a list of do’s and don’ts. You either fit in or you got floated. It was that simple. But here, on the ground, she could be whoever she wanted to be. And most importantly she was loved regardless of what she chose. Plus, Clarke was having way too much fun and didn’t want this party to end anytime soon.

Heda smiles down at the little girl, “well, you remember the story, don’t you?” That earns a nod with a big grin and a giggle to match. God did Lexa wish that could be possible. Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and composing herself before the toddler caught on. Clarke however is looking at Lexa’s boobs with a sly grin on her face. Latching on resolutely has Heda’s stomach clench momentary and gasp out in surprise. The toddler rings out a huge big belly laugh, knowing that would be Lexa’s reaction.

“Yous boobies is me’s favowites.” She grins latching on again. This time Heda was able to steel herself at least. Though her cheeks still redden a bit at the toddler’s words. It momentarily had her almost confessing her love of that adult Clarke’s butt. Catching herself just in time before the words spilled out without permission.

“Ahhh… someone got impatient I see.” Nann chuckles handing over a bottle with a smirk. Lexa rolls her eyes and focuses back on the excited little body on top of her. Practically vibrating at the sight of a Nanna bottle so close. The bath ended much too quickly for the brunette’s liking. She wanted to just stop time and live here just a bit longer together. Beg it to slow down to allow her to savor every detail and memory. Instead it just seemed to speed up. Almost as if to spite her. Clarke was still cradled in Lexa’s arms when the little body began to change. Having to quickly lay her down on the rug just like before. Though this time in a much different state than the first. Wishing it would not come true even though Lexa knew it needed to. Not ready to say goodbye to her yongon so soon. It felt like part of her heart was leaving with the tiny girl. Nann watched her closely knowing the emotions running through the brunette all too well. When Clarke began to change back the elder watched the Heda mask slide back on. Resolutely Lexa holds her hand out and Nann hands the adult diaper to her. The green eyes glare at her angrily not wanting this item. The elder does not budge though and crosses her arms sternly.

“Are you prepared to change that bedding yourself if her tiny bladder does not hold through the night?” Komfoni questions fiercely.

“Ai Strikon is gone. She will be fine.” Lexa sighs grabbing the underwear off the hearth. It is enough to deflate Nann of her fight and she nods. Allowing her yongon to unwaveringly dress the woman in the undergarments, sweatpants, and big t-shirt. Effortlessly picking her up Heda strides to the girl’s room next door they prepared. Nann turns down the furs for Heda to sit her in the bed. Watching as her yongon tucked in the blonde and walked away. The brunette goes to pick up the pauna and blankey from the floor where the child had clung so tightly to them before. It is then and only then, that Nann sees a momentary crack in the wall of armor before it is quickly back up again. Heda places them on her bed, not ready to part with them just yet. “I am going to train.” She whispers striding out quickly before all the emotions hit in full force. Komfoni’s heart breaks watching Lexa go knowing the battle going on inside her right now. The elder waits for the brunette to return. Simply not able to fall asleep until she knows both girls are safe. So, she busies herself lighting the fire in the blonde’s room. Adding enough wood to ensure it does not run out in the night. She goes to their shared bathroom and gathers the extra kettle. Filling it with water and setting it on the hearth with a couple spare mugs, and a canister of tea. Unsure if the girl liked that upon waking like her yongon or not. Just in case Nann wanted it there when the blonde woke. Finally, Komfoni decides to bring in some of her sewing from the other room. Since the opportunity allows it, the elder quickly takes measurements of the blonde while she is asleep. Noting each down carefully for future reference and begins to sew.

Safe in the solitude of her personal Heda training gym the brunette is hard at work. Doing sprints, push-ups, weapon warm ups and anything else she can think of to keep her busy. Around the 10 th lap around her gym, she lets the tears begin to fall. No one will see her here anyway. Might as well get them out now before they come out sometime else inappropriate. ‘How the hell does Amma do this?’ Lexa wonders in disbelief. She felt like her heart was about to crack in two. Is this what the fisa felt like each time a child was adopted? A child she cared for as her own, only for it to be ripped away from her. Then, Lexa remembers Amma’s words, ‘remember the happy.’ So, as she continues to run incessantly to clear her mind, Lexa thinks back to what she had been looking forward to doing with the adult blonde. What made her so impatient for the girl to heal and be done with the three-year-old body so they could experience them together. With a smile she remembers wanting to show Clarke the glowing forest. Those butterflies that got the blonde to stop crying that day. She keeps going, making a mental list as she runs. Of wanting the blonde to experience painting that orphanage. Knowing how much of a kick she would get out of that. Lexa wanted to show Clarke all the various landscapes of the clans. She was so limited to just a tiny section of Trikru. Lexa wanted to literally show Clarke the world that was now her new home. Experience each clan and all their people in the coalition. The list went on and on in an endless stream. Suddenly tears seemed to stop falling along the way. The last thing on her list took Heda aback. But, now more than ever, did she want a family with Clarke. Never in a million years had Lexa thought she would ever say or want that. Taught for so long that to be Heda was to be alone. So, the brunette made due with the natblida as her surrogate children. Something that they will always be for her. Yet, inside her. Deep inside, was that longing she never had before. Something even she could not deny. While Lexa never wanted to bring a child into this cruel world. Taking in one already here, now that was another story. Staggering up the back stairs to her room the brunette found herself smiling again. Muscles burning and sweat dripping from her body. Barely able to keep herself upright, but smiling. Opening the back door to the hallway, it hits Lexa how exhausted she is. Unsystematically stripping off clothes as she makes her way down the hall. Stopping only long enough to grab the first night shirt her hand finds. Pulling it on right about the time Heda falls unceremoniously into her bed. Rolling over, she finds Nann sound asleep in a chair. The blonde’s door is wide open which means the front door is most likely locked. The elder would never keep it open any other way. Closing her green eyes in frustration, the brunette hauls herself up and closes Clarke’s room quietly. Then unlocks the front door before the guards panic and break it down scaring the shit out of her in the morning. Staring at Nann and the huge empty looking bed, Lexa decides to just move Komfoni there. Reasoning it's closer proximity was the sole motivation. Though internally Lexa knew it was simply not wanting to be alone tonight. Gently placing her Komfoni into the large bed and crawling in right after. Tucking her tan face into the comfort of her Komfoni’s chest. Quickly falling into a dreamless sleep only a few hours shy of daybreak.

~~~

It is no surprise that Nann is the one who wakes first. Hearing one of her maidens in the bathroom collecting the laundry. Pulling herself out of bed carefully, to not disturb Heda, the elder strolls to the next room. Sighing in relief when she finds Frela.

“You look tired my friend. You should go back to sleep.” Frela smiles at her with the laundry basket in hand. Nann rolls her eyes. Yes, it had been a longer night than anticipated but she slept. Sorta. Okay so it was not as long as she would have liked it to be. But she has had less before. The elder is about to debate back to her friend when she spots the little pajamas held in Frela’s hand. Finding the need to steel herself for a few seconds. Lexa and her already talked at length at what they would tell the staff. She just never anticipated how hard it would be to do. Frela looks down at her hand to see what is distressing Nann. Then quickly glances back up with a look of concern.

“The goufa’s family retrieved her late last night.” Komfoni whispers painfully. Frela cannot help the gasp that falls out of her mouth or the fact she has to clutch the wall from falling over. Silently putting the basket down she hurries to her friend. Pulling her into a warm embrace.

“I will let the staff know in order to prevent anyone from saying anything about it in front of you or Heda.” Frela assures.

“Muchof (thank you). Ai lukot (my friend).” Nann whispers, stepping back and whipping her eyes.

“The party left immediately I assume?” Frela clarifies wondering if she should prepare more meals or send handmaidens to cater to the unexpected guests. Maybe even talk them into leaving the blonde child to stay with Heda.

Nann nods somberly, making that last shred of hope Frela was holding onto shatter. “One became unwell and will need to recover first. I will see to them myself. Heda wishes they remain anonymous for the safety of the child.” Nann softly whispers.

“Mmm… I agree. Especially after…” Frela whispers trailing off before saying the woman’s name. It is not like she needs to anyway Nann understands whom she is referring too.

“Yes, that was her thoughts exactly.” Komfoni nods.

“Traveling in this weather…” The old maiden tuts in disapproval. “It is not surprising someone fell ill on their journey to Polis.”

When her friend leaves Nann silently checks on the girl next door. Finding the child has not even moved since last night. She adds a few logs to the fireplace and stokes the embers back to life. Then moves to the bathroom to lay out two fresh towels on the counter. Silently drawing water for the blonde’s morning bath and pouring bucket after bucket into the big porcelain tub. The elder takes the two stones and rests them by the fireplace so they can be moved and heated when desired. Shuffling to the bed she pulls up the furs on the blonde. Catching a whiff of the smell Nann smirks knowingly. Softly Komfoni exits the room and closes the door behind her. Turning to strengthen Heda’s dwindling fire next and getting to work making tea. In the stillness of the morning, the elder sits sipping her tea. Savoring the quiet that never lasts very long. She decides to let her yongon sleep, not having a clue what time she finally fell asleep last night. Leisurely walking towards her room while sipping her tea. Drawing water for Heda’s and finally her own morning bath back in her quarters.

Frela forbids anyone from entering Heda’s quarters, from that point forward. Issuing the task of restocking, cleaning, and delivering meals upon herself, simply due to the unknown temperament of Heda. Most of the maidens Frela notified of the child leaving were left devastated. A few bursts into tears straight away and had to excuse themselves. The guards were no different in their response. Though instead of bursts of tears there is anger present. Many end up limping their way over to Nyko after training. Even through large snow drifts present, simply to avoid a lecture from Amma. Those who decide to just face the music and head up to the tower fisa were surprised to find how composed the woman is about the subject matter. Explaining to each gona just as she did to her yongons, that it is for the best and over time it will be alright. Said so casually it stuns most of the gonas. Although, once they leave and all is quiet again, the fisa’s heart breaks for her friend. Finally opening up to a child after such painful tragedies in her life, only for another to be ripped away.

Once Lexa awakens in the late morning she rises to dress while drinking her tea. Knowing that if Clarke reacted anything like last time, she would not even move until that afternoon. Throwing on comfortable clothes, Lexa heads to her gym to train on her own. Simply because she woke much too late for gona’s training sessions. With the workout she put herself through last night, she needs to ensure muscles do not lock up. The brunette cycles through an extensive yoga sequence several times to warm up. After that she maintains her normal sword, staff, and weapon drills. Checking that each one is perfectly completed before moving on to the next. Even though she feels good now, Heda forces herself to run through two more cycles of yoga before leaving the room. Not desiring the knots, she just got rid of it to return with a vengeance. Finally, she does a final cool down by jogging up the back stairwell. The guards look terrified at her presence but still bow respectfully. Regardless it makes her eyes roll and she huffs in annoyance. Ignoring them and striding by without even a nod their way. Shucking off clothes as she moves down the hall. Finding the water already in the tub Heda smiles in gratitude. Stones red hot already put into the fire when the elder noticed Heda had risen. Assuming she was going down to train again. The brunette makes sure to pour in extra herbs and oils to relieve her sore aching muscles. Then starts lighting a few candles around the tub. That is how Nann walks in and finds her yongon from her doorway. Bare assed and bent over lighting a candle near the tub. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Nann stealthily sneaks over and smacks one of the tan naked butt cheeks hard.

Lexa flies up and yelps holding the lit candle out as a weapon. “REALLY?!” She huffs, clutching her heart to try and restart it. “Did you have to give me a damn heart attack?!”

Nann is doubled over from laughing so hard. “What the hell were you going to do with the candle, yongon?!” She finally sputters out in between chortles. Heda just turns rolling her eyes and waves a hand out at Nann dismissively from over her shoulder.

“Think you can stop laughing long enough to get the stones while your over there?” Heda mutters putting the candle back gently near the bathtub. Nann is still laughing but nods and shuffles over to pick each one up with the tongs. Grinning when she spies the nice handprint on her yongon’s naked cheek.

“Yep, that was totally worth it.” The elder chuckles plopping a stone in and turning to get the other. Heda furrows her brow in uncertainty at the woman. Looking back at her bathroom mirror to see if anything is there for the Komfoni to laugh at.

“Nomajoka (motherfucker)…” the brunette groans in exasperation. Throwing her head back dramatically, making the elder laugh louder.

“Just think…” Nann chuckles going to Heda’s closet to pick out her clothes. “If you got assassinated right now. You would always be known as the Heda who got spanked by her Komfoni.” She winked, busting out in laughter as she walks towards the hallway. Lexa just glares unamused at the woman who walks down the hall. A slow grin works her way on the tan face as Lexa hears the elder mutter angrily.

“Is it really that far from the laundry basket Alexandrea?!” She huffs marching back in to grab the bin.

“Yes… yes it was…” Heda grins back at her as the senior maiden stomps down the hallway to gather the trail up. Then begins picking out the brunette’s typical attire for the day. Aiming more for comfort but also within the normal realms as well. Dark comfortable leggings, wool socks, her boots, underclothes, breast band and a comfortable long sleeve grey shirt and a knitted black wrap for warmth. Carting them all back the elder lays them out by the fire to warm. Setting the boots down on the floor and placing the basket back in its place. Kneeling by the tub Nann unceremoniously dunks the brunette with a smirk and begins to scrub her scalp. Knowing it will calm any rebuttal to the abrupt end to her peaceful soaking. “Mmmm…. Thank goodness. I was beginning to wonder if I should skip washing my hair since my arms are so sore.” Lexa hums with a satisfied smile at the scalp massage.

“No way. Smells too bad…” Nann smirks with a wink. Continuing to scrub it clean and brush it out carefully. Once Lexa is bathed, dressed, and braided they head to the table to eat breakfast. The elder already carefully taking Clarke’s tray to her room when she moved the stones in the fire for Heda. Bringing over the wooden tray table to prop up and set the food tray upon. Both women sit at the table and begin to eat. All the while, Lexa curiously asks question after question about how Nann’s other rattops responded upon transition. Dutifully the elder answers each one that is asked. Explaining how every person responds a bit differently than the next will. Some wake and remember almost everything. While others wake up remembering absolutely nothing. To the point that one even had no idea who she was for the first couple of days. Chuckling as she explains the antics that followed as a result. Heda though is stone still at the mention of this new factoid. ‘Clarke may not even remember me at all.’

~~~

While the two women are eating at the table, in the next room Clarke is slowly beginning to wake. Feeling warm and comfortable. Well sort of. Now that she is aware, she feels kind of damp. But the last thing she remembered was mindlessly roaming the woods and finally falling asleep on the forest floor. So, it isn’t too shocking. ‘Wait… I was cold when I fell asleep….’ Clarke remembers with her eyes still closed. ‘Then why am I warm… awwww fuck did I die?’ She whines. Peering open half a blue eye to check. Closing it again confused, she opens both and sits up a bit. ‘Okay not the forest. Definitely not the forest.’ She reasons tracing her fingers in wonder at the soft white furs on top of her. The roaring fire and the expansively decorated room with ‘holy shit there is a canvas.’ Clarke freezes for a couple of heartbeats, ‘holy fucktard I died and I am in Heaven.’ Sitting up straighter at the realization in a stunned silence. ‘Okay… wait… Then why am I wet?’ Throwing the covers back she smells it and groans. ‘… well apparently you can still wet yourself in Heaven... weird... but noted.’ Discovering the fresh flowers on top of the bedside table the blue eyes widen. ‘Shut the fresh hell up.’ Running her fingers over the delicately soft petals and leaves. Smelling it puts a huge smile on her face. ‘I officially don’t even care that I am dead…’ She decides, still grinning like an idiot. ‘oh my god there is another one!’ she realizes roughly crawling over the large bed get to that one. Laying on her stomach and petting it like it was a real live animal. Smelling that one too just in case it was different. ‘who knows… I mean it is heaven. Oh my god what if I control what it smells like!?’ She deliberates excitedly. Hurriedly she closes her eyes tight and thinks of that purple flower she smelled near the drop ship. Opening them the blonde leans over eagerly to smell it again. ‘Okay... So that is a no for the controlling the smell of flowers…’ She meditates looking around again. Her mouth hangs open and she stands quickly on the bed. It takes a couple minutes for her to steady herself but she reaches up to the canopy. There are the purple flowers lining the fabric. ‘Son of a fucking bitch I am magic…’ She grins even wider sniffing one. God it smelled just like she remembered. Abruptly her heavy bladder comes to her attention and she looks down in shock. ‘How the fuck are you still full?!’ Carefully getting down and shuffling off the bed. ‘Alright… I am gunna need to find something to pee in here shortly…’ Clarke reasons holding her crotch and waddling quickly around the room. ‘OOOO a toilet!! Even better!!!’

Sighing happily now in relief. Clarke begins to examine the bathroom. ‘shit… what the ever-loving fuck is that?’ She wonders walking to the big porcelain bowl filled with water. ‘Jesus I could fit in that it’s so big!’ She stands like that for a couple long minutes admiring it before it hits her. ‘Fuck… I could sit in that… OMG I could bathe in that! HOLY SHIT IT’S A BATH… LIKE A REAL PRE-BOMB FUCKING BATH!’ A huge toothy grin spreads on her face and she knows she must look stupid. But she is far too excited to care. Touching the water, she reels back in shock. ’Ice cold… so yea... that is a hard pass…’ she grumbles, walking to the other room. Freezing she looks from the fireplace in the corner of the bedroom back to the tub. ‘I can heat it!!’ She thinks excitedly, almost jumping for joy. ‘Yea… we are gunna need caffeine for that shit…’ She murmurs yawning. Strolling to the fireplace she gasps finding three mugs, a canister of tea and ‘holy fuck there is a real tea kettle.’ She can hardly believe her luck. It is even full! She pushes it to the fireplace to warm. Not really sure how else to do it. And not really wanting to hold it till it is hot or anything. So, she just picks up a mug excitedly waiting for this metal thing to make her that magic caffeine stuff.

~~~

In the middle of Nann’s story Lexa pushes back her chair from the table with sudden panic. “You mean she might not remember me?” She asks worriedly interrupting mid-sentence and not even caring in the slightest. Komfoni does not even get a chance to explain that it is not likely to happen to the blonde before Heda is striding across the room to find out. Pushing the door and yanking it open in a rush.

Hearing something open behind her, Clarke wheels around. Her jaw hits the floor as Lexa comes into view. ‘Never mind… I’m in hell…' She decides. Blinking hard a couple times to see if Lexa is still standing there. Groaning audibly when it is confirmed that Heda is in fact really there, ' Oh yea... definitely 100% in hell.’

God she is so angry for that brunette ruining her little slice of paradise. She hadn’t even cared she’d woken up covered in her own piss or that she’d potentially have to bathe in that ice-cold water. She was warm, and had potential caffeine juice here. Not to mention there was a toilet. Holy son of a bitch was she not gunna miss having to go in the woods. That turned out to be not as exciting as the boys at the drop ship explained it to be. But noooo… Lexa just had to barge in and ruin all of that for her.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!” Clarke roars, throwing the mug in her hand straight at Lexa’s head in fury. Continuing to spew out expletives shrilly as she rushes Heda.

Lexa quickly shuts the door and flips the latch behind her. Resting against the closed wall/door as the blonde starts banging on the wall with fury. Still hurling out expletives not even caring if anyone can even hear them. After a few seconds of Nann smirking, the brunette calmly walks back to the table and sits down. “I think she remembers me.” She casually confirms taking another bite of her eggs. The elder all but falls out of her chair in laughter as the blonde continues to beat on the door and hurl out random expletives. Honestly Komfoni doesn’t have a clue what most of these even mean. All that matters, is it seems her yongon does because she is currently blushing and wide eyed. Trying her hardest to ignore the screaming as she shovels food in her mouth with fervor.

“Chew, child. Remember you still have to chew the food before you swallow it.” Nann mutters, shaking her head. Lexa glares daggers at the elder’s forehead and Nann rolls her eyes. With a long sigh, Komfoni concedes, “Fine, I will go in there once she settles and I finish eating.” Taking another bite of her breakfast as Lexa mutters in trigedasleng to herself in between bites of her own.

~~~

Still fuming and grumbling under her breath about hell fire and brimstone falling upon Heda’s face. ‘Fucking hell now I need another mug…’ she pouts looking around. ‘Oh, thank god I was about to just pour it in my damn mouth.’ Clarke sighs in relief finding another mug at the fireplace. Fiddling with the tea kettle she finds the water still cold. ‘Jesus, how long does this thing take?!’ Irritated she picks it up to hold it over the fire. Switching hands when her arm gets tired. The blonde has been doing this for what seems like a year now. And the water is still cold. She is fairly close to launching it across the room to join the shattered mug. This is exactly when Nann sneaks in, stealthily looking amused at the blonde holding the kettle over the fire with her hand. The elder rolls her eyes and shuffles over making sure to be noisy so the poor skaigada (sky girl) doesn’t startle. Spinning around expecting to find Lexa, the pale arm is reared back and ready with the kettle. Until she discovers it is not Lexa. It is the oldest person, Clarke has literally ever seen before. Confused she deflates and furrows her brows. ‘Holy shit grounders get that old?’ She thinks with wide eyes as the old woman mutters under her breath. Yanking the kettle out of Clarke’s hand and hangs it pointedly over the fireplace on the hook. Looking back at Clarke like she was the dumbest person on earth. Which ironically is now precisely how she feels.

“You smell like piss…” The old person grumbles, wrinkling her nose.

‘Well that is one way to greet someone…’ Clarke thinks in sheer disbelief of this woman. Grabbing the edge of her shirt, the old lady drags her to the bathroom. Points emphatically to the bathtub and raises both eyebrows at her.

“The water is cold.” Clarke huffs crossing her arms. Yanking back her arm angrily. This earns Clarke a slew of more mumbled curses as she watches the wrinkled old woman shuffle back to the fireplace. She picks up two rocks and holds them out for Clarke to see before putting them in the fire. Clarke is fairly sure this lady is now bat-shit crazy. 'All right... what grounder psych ward did this lady wander out of?' Clarke deliberates watching the woman. 'Rocks… she just put two big fucking rocks in the fire like it would fix everything.' Therefore, it seemed only right to continue standing there staring at the woman like she was insane. Nann rolls her eyes and gets to work making the stubborn child some tea. Thinking of how lucky that blonde is that she was so damn cute as a three-year-old. Lexa had warned her of the typical skaikru attitude. Their rude arrogance was not something Komfoni was ever known to be patient with. Hence, why her yongon had warned her so profusely about it. Hobbling over she holds out the tea mug for the girl. Only getting a hesitant look. Looking nervously from the cup to the woman and the fire. Nann rolls her eyes and takes a sip. Handing it back out and the blonde takes it spiritedly this time.

It isn’t coffee. I mean Clarke knew this going in. It was really the caffeine she was going for here. But she can’t help but gag a little at the first sip. It doesn’t do anything to stop her though. Continuing to sip and gag quickly to get it down. Apparently now it is the elder’s turn to look at Clarke like she is the one who is bat shit crazy. Because that is definitely the look she is currently getting now. The blonde receives yet another eye roll and the old woman yanks the cup out of the girl’s hand. Then hobbles over to the platter looking thing and pulls it off heatedly. Setting it down the woman pours in a couple of things and stirs it. Then hobbles back and hands it to her with eyebrows raised. Nodding in gesture for the child to drink it now. Clarke looks weirdly at it. The woman huffs and sips. Holding it out again. The blonde reaches out to take it and sips it. ‘Holy shit on a stick it doesn’t taste like ass…’ Her eyes widen in surprise and Nann even hears a hum of delight. The old woman actually smirks and goes back to poke at the fire with a weird looking metal stick thing. When the old woman picks the stones up with it Clarke gasps aloud. She can’t help it. She had no idea that stick could do that for one. And for two, that rock is now a color she had no idea it could get. Like ‘what the fuck is wrong with it’ kinda color.

When Nann turns to take the hot stone to the tub she finds the girl’s blue eyes wide in a mixture of fear and wonder. Nann gestures for her to move out of the way hoping maybe that helps with the fear. It does not. In fact, the girl follows behind her curiously to see what is going to happen. The elder subtly looks back as she drops the rock into the tub and oh, she is glad she does. The blonde shrieks in realization. Shooting her arms up in celebration so much so that Nann can’t help but chuckle as she goes to get the other one.

Clarke really wants in that damn tub. But that freaking old lady is not moving fast enough. And oh… there is another stone going in apparently. Waiting on pins and needles for the woman to leave. The lady is stirring the water with her hands and wtf is happening. White stuff is now coming out of the water. ‘What the shiznit is that?’ Clarke gasps in wonder. ‘I’m gunna touch it.’ Tip toeing over she pokes at it with only a finger, just in case. ‘OMG ITS BUBBLES. ITS BUBBLES IN A DAMN BATH. I NEED IT!’ Spinning she makes a frantic screeching sound and hysterically does a shooing motion with her hands. She needs that lady out right now so she can get naked and in that tub. Clarke does not even care that the old woman is now all out laughing at her. The second that wrinkled lady is out of that room she is flying to that tub. Tossing clothes off not even caring where they land.

Nann is laughing so hard she can't even explain to Lexa what is so funny. That child squawked like a rabid bird just at the sight of a bubble bath. She can’t even touch on whatever the hell the flapping with the arms was. But when Komfoni mimics it even Heda cracks up. The brunette is still laughing when Nann goes back in to wash the child’s hair.

“Are you ready for hair wash?” Komfoni huffs in too thick of a trigedasleng accent, just for fun. The child has no clue who she is. Of course, she was going to have fun with this. The blonde squeaks and cowers in the tub under the bubbles. Nann just lifts her eyebrows expectantly as if waiting for an answer.

“That’s… That’s okay. Thank you though.” Clarke responds. Trying to sound as kind and sweet as possible so this lady will go away. The elder looks at her offended and Clarke is not gunna lie, she starts to panic.

“I am handmaiden. You handmaiden. That is job.” She huffs back. That child did not even know what a bubble bath was. There was no way Nann trusted she knew how to wash her hair.

‘Oh shit. I think I insulted grandma…’ Before Clarke can apologize though, the woman speaks again.

“We have same!” She grumbles gesturing from herself to Clarke in the tub. ‘Not to mention I used to wipe skrish (shit) off your ass every morning.’ She grumbles to herself, grabbing the vanity stool and setting it by the bath. Promptly sitting on it and spreading out a towel in her lap. There lays a wide wooden comb and a couple bottles arranged neatly. Motioning with her finger for the girl to turn around so her back is facing Nann. Clarke groans in embarrassment and turns. Making sure to pull her knees up tightly around her to hide anything. Immediately the old lady gets to work and holy crap it feels amazing. Clarke moans in pleasure as the woman is now massaging her scalp. ‘Is this how you are supposed to wash your hair?? Because oh my god have I been doing this wrong…’ Clarke thinks closing her eyes to fully enjoy this experience.

Lexa hears the wanton moan and stands quickly. ‘What are they doing in there?’ She thinks, irritated. Pushing the door open and searching with wide eyes. No one is there, so she tip toes in. Lexa peaks around the bathroom doorway and finds them. Nann is slyly smirking at her while scrubbing the blonde’s head clean. Another moan echoes out and Lexa goes bright red. Spinning on her heel, she all but sprints out. Slamming the door behind her and leaning against it mouth still agape.

As Nann finishes washing the blond tresses, she stands. Placing a fresh towel nearby and pointing it out for the girl. Then to the robe hanging on the wall for her. Clarke nods in understanding. Putting up a one finger in a wait motion. Nann hurries to the breakfast tray and the table carrying it to the bathroom. Setting it right in front of the girl. Clarke glances at her confused. The komfoni smirks and takes the covering off. The reaction is immediate. Loudly gasping in wonder and looking up in disbelief. ‘Holy fuck it’s food. Not tasteless food in space. Real fucking food.’ Clarke cannot get it inside her mouth fast enough.

“Chew food. No choke.” Nann huffs from over her shoulder leaving the room.

Clarke looks up and blushes forgetting the woman was still in the room. Her cheeks still engorged like a chipmunk as she watches as the old woman walks out. Leaving her alone in peace to bathe, gorge, and soak for as long as she wants. Komfoni immediately gets to work on changing the bedding. Stripping off the furs one by one methodically. The ones that are clean get draped on the foot-board. The disgusting ones get thrown in a pile on the floor. She will wash those later herself. She really should have Lexa doing this but Nann would rather do this. Knowing the job is done correctly the first time. When the mattress is completely stripped off, she opens the door quietly. Kicking and pulling all the bedding, sheets, and furs out. Quietly sealing it behind her and walks to the laundry basket before tossing it all in.

“You smell like piss…” Lexa blanches from her desk with her back to the elder. Reading another sacred text and taking diligent notes on two separate notepads. One for the lesson plans for her natblida. The other for evidence in her arguments for the upcoming clan meeting. “Oh no…” Lexa whispers in realization turning to look at the blankets Nann is carting in the bathroom.

“Yep. You owe me.” Nann smirks triumphantly over her shoulder. Depositing it all in the laundry bin. The elder turns to find a spray bottle and pour a bit of Lexa’s bath oils inside. Filling the rest with water, she shakes it and strides to Heda’s closet. Selecting clean bedding off the shelves purposely. Finding the brunette staring at the huge pile of blankets now in the corner where the laundry basket is hidden underneath.

“She peed through all that?” Lexa asks, mystified.

“Mmmmm… That is what I purposely put there to keep her from peeing through to the mattress. Because I know you are stubborn as a mule.” The elder grins, walking back to the room and hearing a laugh ring out behind her.

Nann sprays down the mattress and each fur diligently to eliminate the overpowering odor. Swiftly making the bed, spreading out the linens and tucking in the sheets and blankets tightly. The furs get sprayed once more just in case before they are layered on top. The copious amounts of pillows that have somehow made their way on the floor are fluffed and put back on the bed neatly. Striding to the wardrobe she gets to work picking out clothes for the blonde that day. Selecting thick light-colored leggings, long wool socks, undergarments, a breast band, and a thick sweater. Carefully she lays them out on the bed just as she does with her own yongon. Going back to pick out the long brown leather boots to place on the floor.

~~~

Clarke stays in that tub until the water is finally cold enough for her to want to get out. Pruney but happy she stands and wraps the towel around herself. Drying off and pulling on the most amazing feeling robe on her body. Wrapping her hair up in the towel she walks out of the bathroom. The woman is sitting in the corner of the room sewing. Smiling when she looks up, the elder nods to the bed. There are clothes laid out for her. ‘Really. Wow. Woman was not kidding, huh?’

“Thank… thank you.” Clarke whispers in disbelief. She had never had anyone pick out clothes for her before. There was not a lot to pick from in space. You had one outfit and one thing to sleep in if you were lucky. The blue eyes scan over the outfit and delicately touch each piece gingerly. Smiling at the different textures and oh my god those leggings are soft. ‘All right I need that on my body…’ Picking them up to take to the bathroom to change quickly. Not even noticing that Nann has been watching her with a beaming smile of approval. Already stitching several pairs of undergarments for the blonde to wear at night. Almost identical to the ones she made for her yongon to wear during her monthly bleed. Simply because Komfoni would not be changing that bed each morning until that blonde’s body adapted. Now she was working on her newest project for the girl. A surprise of sorts she could not wait to complete. Swatches of reds, maroons, pinks, plums, wines, and lavender fabric. All in the same type of material favored by that blonde. She even had some greens and blues mixed in as well. The final product was laid out sporadically on her bed. Placing the swatches where she wanted them. Rotating them and turning them till they looked just right. Nann still had quite a lot of pieces to cut out and sew together before the fun really began. That was okay with her though, it kept her hands busy.

“Umm…. What is this?!” Comes a disembodied voice as a pale hand holds out the breast band from behind the doorway.

Nann smirks amused, “Wrap around boobs.” 

‘What the ever-loving fuck is that supposed to mean?’ Clarke ponders in disbelief. “Wait… what?” She asks hoping it will be explained better.

“Band. Wraps. Around. Boobs.” The elder slowly repeats.

‘Oh yes… saying it slower totally helped clear that right up. Thanks.’ Clarke mentally huffs. Staring down at the band she holds it up to her chest. “How?”

Silently Nann slips out to speak with Lexa. Wanting to run this by her since the child is now in the adult form. Scrubbing her hair is one thing. Wrapping a breast band is quite another. “I think we may be having a little problem with the breast band.” Nann whispers to Lexa as she writes. The pen stills and she sighs. Nodding the brunette stands and begins to walk to the door. “Wait… Alexandrea what are you doing?” Nann whispers, only getting a hand wave to come with her.

Boots clicking as she nears the bathroom door. “Clarke?” Lexa calls.

“GO AWAY!” The blonde screeches furiously.

“Pick up the band and put one of the ends underneath your left arm. Pin it there with that arm and wrap the band flat across your chest to your other arm.”

“GO FLOAT YOURSELF!”

“When you have yourself covered, then I can come help you.” Lexa replies ignoring the expletives.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE OLD LADY?!” Clarke roars out furiously. 'God she is like a jack-in-the box from hell.' Clarke fumes exasperatedly.

Lexa shoots her hand out to Nann who she knows HATES that word.

“She is not allowed to touch you. It’s seen as disrespectful.” Lexa explains pointedly looking straight at Nann who currently wants to beat the crap outta the disrespectful blonde for saying she was old. Komfoni mutters under her breath with a huff and crosses her arms. 

“OH, BUT YOU THE ROYAL BITCH OF THE WORLD CAN?! OF FUCKING COURSE!” This one earns a loud snort from Nann who is promptly slapped by Lexa.

“I am Heda.” The brunette calls out with a smirk.

“LEXA?” 

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa answers with a sigh.

“I WOULD RATHER CHOP MY OWN ARM OFF THEN LET YOU TOUCH ME!” Komfoni is chuckling under her breathing. 'Ha that was a good one!' she nudges Lexa who apparently did not think it was as funny as she did. Shrugging she goes back to watching the verbal ping pong match excitedly. 'Man if I had some popcorn right now... I would be set.' 

“Alright, feel free to go without the band.” Heda replies, turning to walk away.

“GOD DAMNIT!” Clarke screams hitting the wall. Sliding down and hugging her knees to her chest. Clarke hears furious mumbling going on between with what must be Lexa and the old lady. Then the boots walk closer to the door again.

“Clarke, I do not have all day… Are you going to put on the breast band or not?” Heda calls austerely.

Head resting on her kneecaps, “I don’t know…” She whispers to herself. Why does everything feel so overwhelming right now? Lexa hears the words and the pain in Clarke’s voice. Instantly it softens her.

“Can I come in?” Lexa asks quietly as warm and sympathetic as she can make it sound. There is no screamed cursing this time so the brunette takes it as a yes. Lightly opening the door, Lexa peaks in and frowns. Clarke’s back is to her while curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom, fully dressed from the waist down. Boots and all. “I am sorry. Breast bands can be overwhelming at first.” She whispers coming closer. There is no response back but the band is hanging just as she instructed. Feeling Lexa’s hands makes the blonde jump violently. “It’s just me.” Lexa soothes.

‘Yea … that would be the problem you bitch…’ Clarke thinks as a tear falls down her cheek and she shuts her eyes tightly. She cannot look at her again. All she sees is Lexa’s damn face and it takes her right back to the mountain. Thankfully Lexa does not try to keep conversation going while winding the fabric tightly around her body. Allowing Clarke to stay right where she is. Hunched over and cowering in a corner. Quietly Lexa explains how she puts the band on herself. Little tips and tricks like where to hold it and when to tighten it. Then when it is done, how to tuck it in so it holds and does not chafe against the skin. After all, this did not need to be perfect. It is just for Clarke to go around the room in and be comfortable. Enough to show her how it works so she can begin teaching herself. “All right that is it.” Lexa finally whispers.

“Lexa?” The blonde faintly replies.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa hums back.

“Can you leave now?” Clarke whispers with a tremble in her voice.

“If that is what you wish.” Lexa complies softly, bowing her head and walking out. ‘She can’t even look at me. Keryon (spirits) what did I do?’ Not even looking up at Nann as she quietly leaves the room. Going back to her desk and getting back to work before her mind continues to down this path.

~~~

Nann really wants to check up on Lexa, she knows her yongon is not okay. She could see it all over that child’s face. But that blonde has yet to come out of that bathroom. And the elder knows that she needs to stay in this room to make sure she’s okay. It takes almost half an hour but quietly, Clarke finally comes out dressed and wiping her eyes.

“Please don’t do that again.” She whispers. “I just won’t wear one next time.”

Nann nods solemnly. Then watches the girl quietly turn and walk over to sit in the far corner. Sliding down against the wall and hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Clarke could not tell you why but it makes her feel safe. Resting her chin on her kneecap as she looked out the balcony window at the snow falling outside. She knows she is not a bad person. That she did what she had to do to survive and that Lexa did not want to leave her. But it does not change the fact that it still hurts. A lot. Like her soul is being ripped out and shredded repeatedly.

Silently, Komfoni stands setting her sewing down in her seat. Collecting one of the sketchbooks off the bookcase and one of the numerous bins of art supplies. With a sympathetic air, she goes to the blonde in the corner of the room. Handing both objects to the girl, the elder taps her chest right over her heart. “Draw. You feel better.” Komfoni whispers with a heartfelt smile. Those heavy sky-blue eyes studied the material and melancholically glanced up at the elder for several moments. Then simply nods sitting the book in her lap to turn to a blank page. Komfoni drapes a blanket over the blonde’s lap and earns a small smile. The two pillows for her back and to sit on produces an even better one. Nann moves to the bathroom, picking up the soiled pajamas and used towels. Draining the water in the tub and cleaning the area. Replacing the tray table to its rightful place and gathering the breakfast dishes. She adds a few more logs to the fire and tells the blonde she will be back with her lunch. Only getting a slight nod of acknowledgement already deep in her own little world of art. Exiting Clarke’s room and closing the door shut behind her. Not surprised to find Lexa still at her desk working as she places the breakfast tray next to their own for the maidens to gather later. Then moves to deposit the blankets in the basket that it is now way too full to carry it downstairs. Moving to her quarters she finds a larger bin and transfers the blonde’s soiled laundry inside. Heda’s clothing is not pressing and can wait for another handmaiden to wash and put away. She and Heda are the only ones able to access Clarke. Though, it was more like only Nann at this point since the girl seemed so thrilled of the brunette’s presence. Placing the half full laundry basket back in its normal location. Komfoni first makes her way to the throne room before going downstairs to do laundry. Wanting to check on the men working there have been taken care of adequately. Finding one of her handmaidens standing in a far corner silently, waiting on them should they need her. The elder smiles and waves her over to take their trays. The girl’s eyes widen and she shakes her head fearfully. Nann’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion. Rolling her eyes, she goes to the girl to inquire about the problem.

“We have been instructed not to enter. Only Frela is allowed.” She discloses.

“Ridiculous. All of you.” Nann exhales moving to the men frustratedly.

The men all look up at The elder cautiously and she smirks down at them. Wanting to bring any finished texts back to Heda. She patiently waits until they understand her purpose. “Oh. Umm… These are finished.” Gage stutters nervously pushing his chair back to gather them. Nann raises her hand in a very Heda like fashion and motions for him to sit back down.

“I can get them.” The elder sighs. Gathering the books and striding back to Heda’s room. Closing the door noisily behind her she walks over to Lexa’s desk in a huff. Dropping the stack rudely next to her yongon. The green eyes look up at her komfoni with amused bewilderment. “Why is everyone so annoying today?” She huffs.

“Tell me about it. I thought the back-entrance guards were going to skrish (shit) themselves when they saw me.” Lexa replies in agreement while still writing.

Nann chuckles and huffs a muttered, “joken branwodas (fucking fools).” Making Heda chuckle quietly as she continues her notes. Straightening both her notepads sitting on either side of the text. “I am going to launder these soiled linens so it will stop stinking up your washroom.” She calls walking in with the larger basket full to the brim of laundry.

“Don’t you dare walk through there carrying those. I don’t want them to think the culprit responsible is their Heda, or her Komfoni.” Heda voices firmly over her shoulder. Pen still writing fervently.

Frela walks in just then carrying the rest of the laundry with a nod to gather the dishes. “Oh, good can you please inform everyone to stop acting like joken branwodas?” Nann huffs to her friend.

Frela chortles with a smirk, “I am going to need you to be a little more specific that describes far too many people.” She jokes, earning a snort of laughter from Heda at her desk.

“When I came up from training in my gym today the back guards looked as though they were about to skrish themselves.” Lexa smirks.

“And just now when I went to check on the men working in the throne room, they looked at me the exact same way. And what is more, our own girl would not even approach me.” Nann fumed throwing her hands up.

“I will speak to them and let them know to specifically stop being joken branwodas. But if that does not work, have someone come fetch me. That way I can witness you disemboweling them.” Frela grins.

“It is not as fun when you have to wait.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes.

Nann looks back pleased at her yongon as if to say ‘that’s my kid.’ Frela rolls her eyes with a chuckle. “Come on I’ll help you wash those after we talk to the branwoda’s.”

Komfoni shakes her head, “Nope I can’t go that way.” She mocks back at Lexa who issues a rude gesture in reply. Frela looks at the both of them and rolls her eyes. “Then I will meet you at the elevator.” She tells her friend who nods and moves to the back door.

The elder mumbles under her breath but turns to go to the back entrance. Taking the long way around to the elevator to meet up with Frela. Then both work their way down to the laundry on the ground floor. Ignoring the looks of alarm, shock, and sadness on everyone’s face she passes. Frela however issues harsh looks at every person. Making a mental list of who to verbal chastise later. By the time they get to the laundry room Nann is tremendously annoyed. Frela works quickly and signals the room to clear before Heda Komfoni enters. So when the elder does the room seems to be mostly empty for once. While Nann moves to one of the large empty vats in the corner of the room. Frela is giving a harsh rebuke to every girl who cleared that room. Instructing them to quickly spread the message to the rest of the staff. Giving one of the girls the breakfast trays to take to the kitchens. Catching a few older maidens she whispers when they finish they can come quietly help Nann and her if she allows. They nod with a smile turning to go yell at the idiots that pissed Nann off. The older maiden finds her friend drawing water and smiles. The relative movements always seemed to help to calm Nann down. With a word Frela jumps right in, both women now going back and forth from the water pump to the large drum methodically. Frela collects the wood for the fire to begin to burn underneath the heavy metal vat. As Nann sets off strategically pouring in the various soaps, oils, and herbs before adding blankets. Her friend has already seemed to begin sorting out the linens into piles of what to wash together. A couple of the girls approach them and for once they exchange no words. Nann simply points to the furs for them to work on. Washing those is a different method and takes quite a bit of time. Having to wash the fur and later brush it out. Then oil the skins so it does not dry out and crack while you stretch it to dry. What is more, they cannot be placed in the drying room where large fires heat the dripping laundry hanging above on clothes lines. The heat will crack and shrivel the skins too much. Instead they must gradually air dry. For once both elders are happy to distribute the workload. Nann drops the blankets into the vat slowly to ensure they are not tangled. While Frela dips the huge wooden paddle in the soapy water to rotate the contents. Once Nann feels she has enough inside the paddle is attached to the holder above. Her foot works the petal on the floor up and down as the paddle is turned regularly. Every once and a while Frela checks and sniffs the fabrics until she is satisfied. Nann then goes to kneel down and turn the knob on the metal pipe attached to the vat. Draining the dirty water out until Frela signals that it is empty. Nann then turns the knob back again to close the valve. Frela is already beginning to draw more water again for the vat to rinse the blankets out. Nann adds just a bit of fragrant oils and herbs mixed into the water. Gradually Frela moves to wring out each blanket with the hand crank. Handing them to Nann who puts them on Heda’s personal clothes lines in the drying room. Indicated they need to be delivered to her quarters when they are dried. Komfoni spots one of the girls washing the laundry bin and nods in approval to her. Diligently they continue until there are no more to wash any longer. Most of the initial blankets are dry by now. Enabling them to fold them up neatly and place them back into the laundry bin for Nann to carry up. The furs will take longer to complete but are laid out in the laundry room in Heda’s section to indicate their origin. Frela ensures her friend she will continue to work on Heda’s line and deliver them once everything is clean. Hugging her friend in thanks and each girl as well for not being annoying. She makes one more stop to the kitchens for their lunch trays before heading back upstairs.

Lexa sighs in frustration seeing her Komfoni carrying in the clean laundry and the trays. Hurrying to help her carry them to the table. “You should have made me wash those!” She frowns at the elder.

“Yea right. They barely let me wash them. Like they would ever let you do anything.” Nann chuckles rolling her eyes. The brunette smirks, grateful everyone seems to adore her as much as she does. Both eat together at the table as always while Lexa explains everything she has learned while reading. Thoughts for the lesson plans with the natblida are thrown around and even develop a couple interesting ideas. Requiring Heda to stride over to her notepad to jot a couple down before she forgets. Once the two finish, Nann rises to carry the laundry back to the blonde and deliver her lunch tray. Discreetly opening the door and walking in to place it on the wooden tray table by the fireplace. The blonde has seemed to fall asleep in the corner with the sketchpad still open in her lap. Head drooped down on her chest and pencil still in her hand. Chuckling the elder puts the clean bedding away in their respective places then quietly goes back to sewing in her chair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came much easier. So here you go. Adulty clarke and Lexa. Hang in there all you who miss the toddler antics of Clarke. I plan on working in more cuteness later on. So be patient. =)

Not that Lexa was shocked in the slightest, but Clarke was now adamantly refusing to see Lexa. In fact, if she even got close enough that the blonde simply heard her speaking. Expletives were instantly hurled fervently toward the door. Nann found this incredibly entertaining to say the least. The girl would literally stop instantly whatever she was doing. Running like a chained dog on a leash to the door barking curses at the wall. Thankfully for Heda, the girl had yet to figure out how to get out of the wall/door. Otherwise that would have been incredibly more fun for the elder to watch. Lexa did not find this funny in the least. Leaning a chair against the wall when it was unlocked to alert her of someone coming out each time. Although, to be honest Heda had already thrown herself back into her old habit of saying stupidly busy. Therefore, the only time she implemented this was at night when they were sleeping. It wasn’t like she hadn’t anticipated this happening. This was literally why she stayed busy all the time. Resolutely waking at dawn every morning without fail. Determined to train the natblida and goufas. Then spar with anyone who requested or who was acting weird around her or Nann since Kaia left. Needless to say, the behavior quickly stopped soon after this little routine began. Lexa consistently returned each morning barely able to make the run back up to her quarters. Komfoni didn’t say much, just put extra herbs in her bath and helped her wash her hair each morning. The child had done much the same thing after Costia. The elder knew this was just how her yongon coped with emotional distress. On top of the extra training, Lexa was even more so than ever fervent in her readings of the sacred texts. Even began to teach the first couple of books to the oldest natblida. She sat in on some of their lessons to ensure they were top quality and offered advice in changes that could be made. Endless messages were sent out now that sentries were safe to leave again. She had been hoping it would be enough to send word to the Boudalankru nieces but it seemed she would need to wait until spring for that to occur. Instead Lexa focused on notifying all the clan ambassadors of their immediate presence needed in Polis. Rooms were being readied for the large mass of guests expected to flood the tower. Homes and businesses were finally able to finish being repaired. Meaning the families were able to move back home to their homes and businesses. Those rooms were cleaned and prepared for the ambassadors and each clan guest that always came with them. She understood that some clans would be able to arrive a lot sooner than others. However, Lexa looked forward to using that time to catch up with each of her ambassadors. Wanting to find out how they fared over the snow fall season and all the happenings that occurred since then. Late into the night she transcribed her findings within the sacred texts. Endlessly listing each sentence of text for her defense in her coming argument. So much so, that it was quite common for Nann to now find her asleep still at her desk each morning. Pen still in hand, seeming to fall asleep mid-sentence. Not that the elder could do much about it since Lexa adamantly refused to drink Nyko’s tea at night wanting to be alert for the blonde. Despite Nann’s MANY protests against it. Lexa started making a habit of visiting the blonde late at night. Long after Nann was asleep and long since she heard any noises coming from the room next door. Even then, she waited until Clarke had blown out all the candles in her room before entering. Never had Lexa had to rely so heavily on her sensitive natblida abilities before. Her astute hearing capabilities signaling to her the candles were being blown out and the blonde crawling into bed. Waiting until her breathing slowed and became deeper with sleep. It was only then that Lexa would silently enter the room. Komfoni swore up and down that if Lexa woke her up by getting that crazy child going, those old hands would ensure Heda would not be able to sit for months. And while yes, Lexa would admit that this prospect was a tad worrying to consider. Especially since she knew Nann was not kidding and very capable of carrying this out. It still did absolutely nothing to thwart her nightly visits to the blonde. Needing that reassurance of checking on Clarke after each exhausting day was over. Picking up clothes tossed haphazardly all over the floor and placing them in the laundry bin. Taking note of anything the girl was running low on. Shampoo, soap, or art supplies. Whatever it may be, Lexa ensured each were bought at the market and given to Nann. Even made sure she herself purchased each of these items personally after she completed her training that morning. Never once giving it out for anyone else to fulfill. Simply taking it upon herself to complete the task. If she was lucky, on some nights that day’s artwork would still be displayed on the easel for her to admire. Some made no sense to her whatsoever but were beautiful nonetheless. Others were breathtaking landscapes that Lexa longed to own and hang from her mantle one day. On one night in particular, there was a drawing of a Pauna. It was hazy like something being out of focus. Like it was a distant memory attempting to be rediscovered. Though Heda had no doubt to what it was. Anyone else would have assumed it was the pauna both Clarke and Lexa had battled. Simply an old memory resurfacing of sorts. But that pauna was black. The cuddly version that three-year-old cuddled every time she slept, right up until the day she aged, well that pauna was brown. Also, much friendlier looking and quite floppier than the real thing. After all, it was a child’s toy meant for them to cuddle, it would have to be in the end. Lexa could not help but smile fondly at it quietly slipping out and retrieving the beloved object. Simply sitting it on the stool in front of the picture for the blonde to find. Though a part of her was nervous to part with it. Worried that Clarke would destroy the beloved object in her fury and lack of understanding. It had stayed in her bed with her raccoon ever since Clarke aged. Needing it close for some reason. It still smelled like her yongon too. But if Lexa was honest with herself, she knew in her heart the blonde would never be capable of harming that stuffie. Even in this state, not with the way that child adored that toy. Just the same, Nann was there when Clarke woke. Ensuring the blonde did nothing to harm the beloved toy immediately after her yongon informed her what she did at breakfast. The elder knew there would be a day the girl would want it again. Luck would have it, Komfoni was restocking her bathroom essentials when Clarke woke for the day. Stealthily she watched unnoticed as the blonde rose sleepily. Rubbing her eyes and stretching before issuing a quiet gasp of surprise. It was like the blonde was unsure if the thing was real or not. Simply freezing in place and staring at the toy sitting on the stool in sheer disbelief. For almost 10 minutes the girl sat there, until finally she slowly got up. Reaching out a shaky hand to touch the doll reverently. Looking around the room for clues to who left it, Clarke spots Nann observing her.

“It’s just like my drawing. It’s incredible.” She whispers stroking the soft brown fabric.

“Hmmm…” The elder unassumingly retorts coming over closer. Tilting her head as if getting a closer look to study the doll and the picture. “You bath ready.” She finally remarks then goes over to sit in her chair again. The girl just nodded and took the doll to her bed. Setting it tenderly in the middle of her pillows on that canopy bed of hers. Then turned to bathe and eat her breakfast like always. Komfoni could not help but smile widely as she went to make the bed. Pleased to find it dry again as she tucked in the sheet and blanket tightly. Pulling down the furs one by one and rearranged all the pillows. Setting the beloved pauna in the middle of that large bed for the blonde. The smile from her yongon when she described the girl’s reaction was phenomenal to say the least. Even got the brunette to stop reading and taking notes from the text that night when the massage was given. Finally coming home long enough for Komfoni to relay the message to her. Ironically, Heda seemed to magically find more time to stay in her quarters not long after that. Granted it was while she was feverishly skimming those sacred writings but still.

Clarke finally learned how to wrap her own breast band finally. It took a couple days of muffled cursing coming from the bathroom. Not to mention the countless times that blonde head would suddenly jerk up from where she was drawing near the balcony door. Which was now the new location of the easel being the child used that spot so much. Nann would smirk watching those huge blue eyes as the child raced to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. One time in particular the end of the band was trailing out of the back of her shirt. It was getting to the point that Komfoni was starting to wonder if she should start trying to alter the band somehow. Just make her something that would work like one, but Lexa had been persistent to allow the girl a chance. Allowing this time for Clarke to learn how to do this. Explaining how much enthusiasm and confidence it would give her when it was finally acquired. Sure enough, late one night after the child finished dinner and was getting ready for bed. Nann heard a screech of elation erupt form the bathroom. In an instant that child was whipping the door open and racing out to Komfoni with a HUGE smile on her face.

“Guess what?!” Clarke practically sang out.

“Do I want to know?” Nann deadpans.

“LOOK!!” The blonde squealed, animatedly pulling her shirt up to reveal a still intact breast band. The elder smirked and nodded in approval. Watching the girl dance back excitedly to the bathroom to finish changing for bed. It appeared the routine Heda established with the three-year-old Clarke of reading before bed stuck when she aged. Since every night without fail the blonde walked to the bookshelf to pick something to go through. Turns out they did not have physical books where the child had come from. Her fascination with the physical object seemed to help encourage this practice. Her latest seemed to be one of the many martial arts books that Lexa had purposely lined the shelf with. Defense arts was the book for the night being pulled off the shelf. Lining how to protect yourself when being attacked in multiple situations. Unsurprisingly, the first question Heda asked when Nann emerged for the night was regarding the book of choice. Always smiling or nodding in approval at whichever choice it was. When one was finished Lexa would replace it with another, she had lined up ready to go. The list went on and on: from survival books, increasing speed and power in martial arts, Tai Chi, Mental Combat, and one called ‘how to survive anything.’ Heda even began borrowing extra text books from their natblida library for Clarke. Lexa figured out what Nann was making that had her room look like a fabric swatch implosion. Every night she would put away the various pieces in the basket she used to cart around to and from the girl’s room. Then, every morning after making her bed Komfoni would spread it back out again. Watching the progress change each day was satisfying for her to say the least. One night she had found her yongon beaming with tears in her eyes looking down at the pattern.

“This is incredible…” Lexa whispers in awe. Gingerly running her fingers delicately over the favorite blankey in the middle. “You had this planned the whole time?” She asked, turning to Nann. The elder just smirked and continued into the room to hug the emotional brunette. Both now looking down at what looked to be a quilt of a bouquet of flowers in various different shades. The blankey fitting the direct center perfectly mirroring a close view of the middle of a rose when laid out in the pattern. The colors and patterns when stepping back helped to shade and lighten the flower perfectly. Heda had never seen anything like it before. “She is going to love this Komfoni…” Lexa breathes with a smile.

“She’d better…” Nann laughed.

“If she doesn’t. It’s mine!” Heda rushes seriously to the elder. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes as she puts the basket down.

~~~

That night, while Lexa was at her desk reading as usual, she hears a faint cry. Putting her finger on the passage she left off, the brown tresses tilt up. Attempting to catch the noise again to identify its source. When it rings out again, Heda puts her bookmark in the book and stands. It definitely came from Clarke’s room without a doubt. Heart beating fast in instant fear the brunette rushes over to pop the door open. Scanning for an intruder quickly almost certain they somehow found a way in. Silently drawing her knife from her boot and crouching in scanning every corner. She is checking the bathroom when it comes once more. A muffled scream straight from the blonde whose face is buried in a pillow as she thrashes in the tangled sheets. Lexa hurries to the bed, shaking the pale shoulder and whispering the blonde’s name. Rapidly the girl shoots up with a sharp gasp and tears streaming down her face. Wildly looking around the room in half awareness to reality.

“Chil yu au. En’s ku, yu sou klin. (Calm down. It’s okay. You are safe.)” Lexa assures just out of habit. The phrase always seeming to help after a nightmare so it was always the first thing she said when the blonde woke up. Clarke’s response is immediate with shoulders slouching and falling forward limply. Resting her head in her pale shaking hands to calm down. “I am sorry. I know you do not like me to be in here. You were screaming. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lexa whispered standing to leave before the girl got more upset.

“DON’T CLOSE THE DOOR!” Clarke whispers panicked with a fear laced gaze at Heda.

“Alright.” Lexa nods quickly. “I will leave it wide open then, is this okay?” She asks, shoving it open for the girl to see. The blonde nods and watches as the brunette walks back to her fireplace and takes the kettle off the hook. Taking a mug from the center table and mixes something in it. “You don’t have to drink it. But this is the tea I use when I get one of these.” Lexa offers setting it down on the bedside table beside Clarke with a small smile.

Before she can walk out the blonde speaks up. “Can… Can I ask you something? It’s going to sound really random. But I just… I need to make sure.” She rambles nervously.

Lexa smiles wider. “What would you like to know, Clarke?”

“Is there a prison in this tower?” Clarke inquires, studying Lexa closely.

“Yes, there is a dungeon below the tower.” Lexa confirms suddenly understanding why the girl needed this reassurance. Clarke takes a huge breath and nods a couple times. Heda smiles, “if you were my prisoner, Clarke. Then that is where you would be. Not on the highest floor next to my room.” Lexa assures with a little smirk in the corner of her mouth. Clarke knows she cannot trust Lexa. Not after lying to her face and leaving her at the mountain. It is pretty hard to come back from that one. However, what Lexa saying regarding the dungeon makes a lot of sense. There would be no reason to put a prisoner in comfort and luxury when there was an operating prison cell to put them in. Feeling her heart rate slow again Clarke sighs relieved and turns to sip on the tea. Sitting up with the pauna in her lap. Gradually sipping while looking into the pristinely clean room of Heda. Lexa is hunched over her desk with a huge stack of books writing something. Once Clarke finishes the tea, she sits it on her bedside table. Then lays back down hugging the pauna. Watching Lexa write until her eyes finally are too heavy to keep open any longer.

~~~

That becomes the new nightly routine for the two of them. Once Clarke finally decided to go to bed, she would tap on the door between the two rooms. Never saying a word, just performing the action and crawling into her furs. Lexa would walk over and open the door if it was safe. Locking the front door and opening the wall wide open. Every morning when Nann woke, it got quietly closed again so the front door could be unlocked. Each night the blonde watches Heda sitting at the same desk writing something as she falls asleep. This also happens to be how Clarke comes to find out the whole ‘I can’t speak English well’ bit was a total ruse. Wanting to find out how to open the door herself, Clarke had been studying Nann when she did it. Each day meticulously watching the exact spot she pushed and how it opened. Until finally one afternoon when Nann took her lunch plate back, she decided to try it herself just to see what happened. Grinning widely when she was easily able to push it open. That grin dropped quickly though when to her shock Clarke heard the warm elderly voice speaking in perfect English. She did not even care that the elder and Lexa were in the middle of a conversation.

“YOU COULD SPEAK ENGLISH THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” She huffs in exasperation. Both Heda and Nann spin around quickly to the voice. Lexa of course bursts into laughter while Nann looks annoyed as all hell. The blonde though is absolutely furious. Rotating and stomping back into her room without even bothering to shut the wall. Simply falling onto her bed with a whole new edge of grumpiness within her. She looked like an idiot miming to this freaking lady for days now.

“I told you she was smart and would catch you.” She hears Lexa declare triumphantly amid laughter. Even though it came from Lexa’s mouth it made Clarke smile.

Nann comes in grumbling and sits in her seat. “You just lost me a week of her doing dishes in the kitchens. You couldn’t have waited for two more days?” 

Clarke glares at her, “Serves you right. You made me look like an idiot miming to you for DAYS on end trying to get you to understand me.”

“SHE’S RIGHT YOU KNOW!” They hear called out from Lexa in the next room. Making Clarke bark with laughter at Nann’s indignant expression.

“So, if she was going to wash dishes in the kitchen. What is she going to make you do now?” The blonde grins curiously.

“You, would have to ask Heda.” The elder coolly states continuing to sew.

“You are impossible!” She muffles frustrated as the blonde buries her head in her pillows angrily.

~~~

The next morning began like any other. Clarke woke up, drank tea in bed until Nann told her the bath was ready. She lounged in the bubbles and ate her breakfast for quite a while. Allowing the elder to brush through and braid her hair while she was in her robe. On her bed lay light colored leggings, long wool socks, a blue knitted long sleeve shirt and a heavy grey cloak with those awesome ass kicking boots. Every time Clarke called them this the elder would roll her eyes but the blonde did not care. They were her favorite thing ever. They came to just the perfect height right under her knees. Made with rich brown leather, lots of buckles AND they fit. Like were for her only. She didn’t even have to stuff socks in the toes like her old pair from the ark. Since Nann noticed the blonde’s preference for drawing outside on her balcony. Regardless of the weather for that matter. The elder started picking out much warmer, thicker layers for her to wear. As well as making her wait until her hair was dried before stepping outside. Not favoring the thing to get sick… AGAIN. Therefore, as always when the girl comes out smoothing her clothes down her body. She sits by the fire with a sketchbook to wait. Letting the heat hurry the process along so she can finish her latest painting. She was right in the middle of finishing the left eye when a heart wrenching scream rings out from the next room. Then a fierce series of crashes immediately after. Scaring the absolute crap out of the blonde. Making her jump so high it completely ruins her picture all together. Thanks to that dark charcoal line down the middle now. Nann is up before Clarke can blink and watches her fly across and push the door open quickly. So, in a rush she does not close the door behind her or latch it like Clarke thought the elder would do. The blonde sits there for a second. Unsure of what to do until finally curiosity wins out. Tip toeing to the door, the girl leans over to peek and see what the bloody hell is happening over there. Her deep blue eyes widen taking in the trashed quarters she is so akin to being so painstakingly spotless. The desk looks like it has been haphazardly cleared off with all the contents now on the floor. Pens, paper, and books thrown out everywhere. The table is overturned entirely with their old breakfast dishes laying all over the damn place now. A glass cup is shattered with water still dripping down the wall and onto the floor. A chair has been thrown and lays broken on the other side of the room. Furs ripped off the bed lay half on the floor. This is where Clarke finds her. Standing beside the massive bed shaking with her brown hair wild from all the furious activities. This is a side of Lexa she was not used to. And if Clarke was honest with herself, it scared her. No scratch that, it terrified her. The stoic and ever controlled Heda so broken it almost renders the blonde unable to breathe or blink. Seeing tears streaming down the tanned cheeks as the elder cups Heda’s face and quietly talks to her. Something inside Clarke shatters, seeing Lexa like this. Suddenly incapable of stopping tears of her own from falling to mirror the brunettes. She cannot hear what the two are saying but the elder stops. Her wrinkled eyes widen and the old woman turns to the book Lexa is pointing to that lays on the floor. Frantically flipping pages and scanning quickly as the brunette begins to scream irately in a language that Clarke is fairly certain can’t be English. Yet… she understands it perfectly as if it were. It keeps her from processing the words Heda is saying in her shock of realization. The seething roar of perfect recitation of the words that just tore the brunette’s world apart. Clarke watches in motionless alarm as Lexa turns on her heel and marches out of the room. It is the first time the blonde had ever seen Lexa not notice her presence. Dreadfully caught up in her irate fervor. The look her blue eyes catch of those lost angry green cause what feels like a bucket of ice water being thrown on her. She hears and feels the slamming of a door in the distance. As Heda marches through the hall and flies down the backstairs.

“SKRISH (shit)!!” Nann exclaims, seeming to find what she is looking for and throwing it across the room much like Clarke assumed Lexa just did. Spotting the blonde, the elder instantly softens. Noticing the fearful and alarm in those tear-filled eyes not understanding what is happening. “Heda is just upset, child. Do not fret. I will handle it. I cannot risk anyone seeing you though. It is far too dangerous.” Nann assures warmly tucking a blonde hair behind her ear tenderly. Nodding to her room, the elder instructs, “close the door back tightly and wait for me there. I will join you when I can.” Then Clarke views the long neatly braided gray hair flash in front of her as the old woman sprints after Heda. Clarke is still looking around the room as the dust settles of the destruction. Momentarily fixed in place in indecision at what she should do. Sure, the elder is scary enough in her own right. The blonde did not want to test that again. That lecture on how rude it was to say the world ‘old’ had been scary enough for one lifetime. But she couldn’t just stand here and do nothing. Sighing Clarke knew what she had to do and turned to close the door quietly. Then tip-toes silently to Heda’s bathroom and picks a leather string off the counter as she moves stealthily down the hall after the women. Easily tying back her blond hair from being seen under her cloak. Whipping the hood up before waiting to listen for any signs of movement in the hall. She knows there are guards here because Nann hisses that little fact anytime she screamed at Lexa those first few days. So, either they went sprinting after Lexa or Nann sent them to do something because they seem to be gone now. Soundlessly opening and shutting the door behind her. Her noiseless footsteps fly down the stairwell. ‘Where the fuck did I learn this?’ Clarke huffs flabbergasted. ‘And why am I not breathless yet?!’ She wonders to herself right after. Nearing the bottom, she hears the familiar scream and stiffens in mid step. Striding purposely, she slowly progresses forward toward the voices.

“I MADE YOU A HEDA!” A male’s voice roars out reverberating loudly up the staircase behind her.

“NO, YOU MADE ME A MURDER!!” Lexa’s voice bellows. Laced with so much anger and pain. The moment it hits Clarke and reverberates like the other before. It all but guts her. All the residual anger she had left at Lexa is gone in an instant. Incapable of remaining in the presence of so much grief and agony.

“ARE YOU STUPID ENOUGH ALEXANDREA TO THINK THAT THOSE FOOLISH SUBJECTS WOULD RESPECT YOU WITHOUT SUCH A SHOW OF SHEER DOMINANCE AND POWER?!” The male booms in response.

‘Alright who is this dickweed?’ Clarke furiously questions wanting to march in there and kill the man herself.

“THEY DIED FOR NOTHING! CHILDREN FOR GENERATIONS SLAUGHTERED FOR NOTHING! MY OWN BROTHERS AND SISTERS I GREW UP ALONGSIDE… I KILLED THEM FOR NOTHING!!” Lexa exclaims distraught. Her voice cracking before she can even manage to finish her sentence.

It has Clarke move forward without thought to get to the brunette. Needing to suddenly wrap her arms instinctively around Lexa in attempts to comfort. No longer able to stand by idly anymore. As her pale hand reaches for the door handle, she hears a scuffle on the other side. Voices getting steadily closer. The blue eyes widen in panic as Nann’s warning rings in her head. Turning she quickly retreats out of sight unsure of who that is. Hearing the door open and slam shut Clarke is about to turn to sprint back up as fast as she can. Until she hears the familiar elderly voice and it stops her. Turning her in the other direction to her goal at a speed she was unaware she could go. Observing the elderly woman physically dragging Lexa out of the room. ‘Holy shit… Old lady strong as fuck…’ Clarke thinks in disbelief. She didn’t think anyone could manhandle Lexa like that.

“KOMFONI…. LET ME GO!” Lexa yells desperately through her tears. The blonde snaps to attention at the first word, ‘Grandmother?! Wait…’ 

“You know as well as I do that it is too close to his execution. Any more injuries and he will not survive all thousand cuts.” Nann hisses back angrily. There is a slew of trigedasleng expletives that fly from Heda’s mouth as she marches off raging furiously wiping tears as she goes. Clarke has just enough time to bolt up one more flight of stairs ahead of the brunette. Which turns out to be her saving grace because once Lexa hits the ground floor, she rips the door open and slams it shut incredibly hard. The blonde winces at how loud it is not even noticing Komfoni making her way up the stairs after Lexa. “What did I tell you?!” Nann snarls seeing Clarke staring wide eyed at the door her yongon just ran out of. The blonde jumps and spins with wide eyes. ‘Well fuck…’

“I needed to make sure she was okay…” Clarke whimpers downcast. Glancing at the door Heda just stormed out with wide eyes of sudden worry. “She isn’t gunna like go kill anyone right?” Nann just shrugs nonchalantly, and grabs Clarke’s ear hauling her up the stairs after the elder hissing in pain. “What is with the damn ninja ear?” She complains trying to bat away the hand. The elder smirks at the name but keeps moving.

“You are so lucky Heda made me promise I couldn’t blister your butt. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.” The old woman angrily warns the blonde. Clarke looks at her with mixed confusion and dread. As if someone just said they would blister your pancreas. ‘Well that sounds nice and horrifying…’ she thinks staring at the woman. The elder grins down at her face. “Trust me it is not pleasant.”

“Yes. I gathered that much. Thank you.” Clarke snaps rolling her eyes. She is dragged up the stairs the entire way by Nann until they hear voices at the top floor. They both freeze instantly.

“Stay here. I will distract them. Only come when I tell you.” Nann whispers, pointing a finger in warning. Clarke nods with wide eyes because as much fun as getting stabbed by one of those spears sounds right about now. She would much rather go back to that nice safe room with the warm bed and pretty easel. “If you move, I will ignore Heda’s promise.” She cautions before leaving. ‘Oh… I am so telling Lexa…’ Clarke thinks nervously looking around. The girl does as she is told, hearing Nann nonchalantly speak to the men. Explaining she does not want them to get in the way of the commander’s war path. Knowing they both heard the screaming match that just went on. Shooing them off in a play of panic before Heda arrives. Clarke is in disbelief that actually freaking worked. Hearing two sets of footsteps run out quickly. A door opens on another floor and shuts before the elder’s voice whispers down to her.

“That was unbelievable…” The blonde whispers while shaking her head as she nears Nann.

“Yes, well… they know I am the only person Heda won’t kill when like that…” The elder huffs shoving her inside quickly and closing the door. The blonde hears Nann call out for the men who profusely thank her as she slips in the backdoor and grabs the blonde behind her neck.

“So, this is… normal?” Clarke asks hunched over with the weight of the arm guiding her. Nann shoots her a ‘don’t be stupid’ look. “All right… Guess not…” the blonde mumbles. Guiding her sternly Komfoni pushes open the hidden door. Shoving Clarke ungracefully in and shuts it back closed. Hearing a latch click on the other side. “Jesus…” Clarke grumbles indignantly. Turning she falls face first dramatically on her bed. Attempting to work out what just happened. She yanks out the leather cord currently digging into her skull and throws it away from her. The front door crashes open not even two minutes later making the girl jolt AGAIN for the second time today. Voices erupt in the next room full of worry and concern as numerous footsteps rush past her hidden doorway. Sitting up still clutching her heart, her blue eyes widen dramatically as she grasps just how close they came just now. If she would have stopped to answer Clarke at all they would have been discovered. It has the girl shaken. What she interpreted as anger and irritation was actually fear and protection. Had she been reading these people wrong this whole time? What about Skaikru? It is almost too much to process together with the screams she heard from Lexa. Laying there with her thoughts, she overhears the rapid trigedasleng being spoken back and forth next door. ‘Okay… I had no idea I was this good at Trigedasleng?!’ Clarke mutters to herself. Still laying there on her back looking up at the ceiling hugging the pauna. She really tried to get back into her drawing but all she could think about was Lexa. Was she okay? What are they doing in there? Who is that asshole in the dungeons she was so upset with? Then there is the whole Nann being Lexa’s fucking grandmother thing. With a sigh of overwhelming frustration, she finally just resorts to tossing the pauna up in the air and catching him until Nann comes back.

~~~

In Heda’s room there is a huge commotion as Rinta, Amma and Fei burst in worry hearing her screaming at Titus up the stairwell. Each one of them reacts in almost the exact same manner Heda and Nann did. Bursts of anger and shouts of fury mixed in with tears of heartache and betrayal. Nann is trying to delicately calm each of them down which was obviously not working at all. Heda crashes in the front door causing the blonde to launch that Pauna across the room. ‘What is it scare the shit out of the skaigada (sky girl) day?’ The blonde grumbles irritatingly going to fetch the toy off the top of the bookcase.

“EM PLENTI! (Enough)” Heda roars firmly. Everyone instantly falls silent with wide alarmed eyes. “BANTS (Leave).” She orders, firmly waving her hand in a ‘go’ gesture fiercely. The three each look at one another and then to Nann. The elder nods and signals them to leave. Knowing how worried they must all be for Lexa. When the door shuts the brunette visibly droops sitting back down on the bed. This time with her head in her hands. Komfoni moves to instruct the guards to not allow anyone to disturb Heda for the rest of the day unless it is a dire emergency. Informing them to pass the message to the back guards for her before spinning around and shutting the door. With the front door closed the elder walks to her yongon with concern.

“Ai yongon, ai tombom. (my child, my heart) You could not have known.” Komfoni whispers, gathering Lexa in her arms.

“It is my job to know. I am Heda.” Lexa replies with tear-filled anger.

“And the Heda before you? The one who taught you how to rule? What about him? Or the one who taught him before that and so forth?” Nann asks, delicately lifting the tan chin to meet her gaze. “You all were put into a purposely designed system so no one would figure out their scheme, child. And yet. You did. Do not forget that in your grief.”

“Nomi broke the cycle... With me.” Lexa whispers in realization. That man had not been the one to teach her. It was Nomi. Now it made sense why Titus was so harsh with her growing up. Why he was so adamant that she would not become Heda. Then when she did, why he suddenly pendulum and stuck so annoyingly close.

“She did. And you continued it. If you did not become Heda. It would not have endured.” Nann nods with a smile.

Lexa sighs heavily, “I must speak with the commanders.” She knew this had to happen first. This was their history, their sacred tradition going back decades before her. Every step she made away from this needed to be supported by those of the past. Otherwise it would be pointless for her to do. The next with the flame would not continue it if advised by the majority not to follow her. All the work would be for not. Slowly Lexa rises off the bed, turning to help up her Komfoni. Striding to pick up the sacred text off the floor, she would need it close by. Nann follows her picking up various objects still on the floor from earlier. “Would you inform the guard I wish to not be disturbed for the rest of the day unless it is a dire emergency.” The brunette hums towards the elder.

“Sha ai yongon.” Komfoni nods resolutely. “If it is alright with you. After I return, I will lock the front door and open the passage.” Nodding to Clarke’s room. “She followed us down to make sure you were okay.”

Lexa spins with wide eyes stilling for a moment and swallows hard. Nodding her consent, “Sha, I trust you ai Komfoni.” She breathes.

Komfoni smiles and walks over. Cupping her yongon’s cheek tenderly. “Your story will always be yours to tell, ai yongon. It is solely up to you when you would like to discuss that with her.” Lexa cannot help but feel a little relieved and nods in understanding. “She heard you call me Komfoni.” Nann reveals with a smirk.

The brunette chuckles, “Ahhh… so that is what you plan to discuss.” 

“I plan to discuss whatever the child leads us to. If it is something for you to answer, then I will voice just that to her as my response.” The elder smiles patting the brunette on the cheek. “Make sure you pee before you go in there. Lord knows how long it always lasts.” She smirks over her shoulder heading to inform the front guards.

“That happened only once. And it was the first time I ever spoke to them.” Heda huffs, rolling her eyes. Nann chuckles opening the front door and hobbling through the throne room.

“Nann.” They bow when she walks through.

“Heda wishes not to be disturbed for the rest of the day unless it is a dire emergency. Please inform your fellow guards on post.” The elder instructs. Both nod and bow turning to do just that. Coming back to Heda’s bedroom the senior maiden locks the front door and strides to the hallway door. Locking that tightly as well just to be certain. It was too close of a call today. They do not need another. The guards have been informed so there will be no panic if they discover they cannot enter.

While Lexa is moving to the meditation room, she hears a loud noise coming from Clarke’s room. Striding over she unlocks it and opens the door curious. There Clarke is on top of one of the damn bookcases reaching out for her pauna toy. Lexa just stands there amused as the blonde tries to figure out a way to talk herself out of this one.

“Fuck… I got nothing.” She grumbles as Heda chuckles and clothes the door.

“You are so lucky I am the one who just walked in right now.” Lexa laughs, shaking her head.

“I think she is making a list...” Clarke mutters feeling the bookcase wobble she shoots a panicked look to the brunette. She rushes over to push her weight against the furniture to stabilize it. “I can’t get it!” Clarke pants stretching out as far as she can and still a couple inches short. Lexa looks around and smiles finding Nann’s chair pushing it up against Clarke’s bookcase to stabilize it. Heda climbs up the other bookcase to see if they can knock it down together without either of them breaking a limb in the process. She knows how to scale it without tipping it over anyway. The brunette gets halfway there when the door opens again. Nann is standing there and looks pissed. Coming to do exactly what she told Heda she would.

“Jok”

“Fuck” Both girls say in unison in two different languages.

“Alexandrea kom Trikru!” She hisses marching over with her hands on her hips.

“Oh shit… you got the full name...” Clarke whispers fearfully.

“She doesn’t know yours genius…” Lexa mutters under her breath.

“Well thank fuck for that…” The blonde mutters back never once taking Nann out of her sight.

“Someone better start talking…” Komfoni warns threateningly.

“Uhh… I got stuck…” Clarke sheepishly murmurs.

“So, let me get this straight. Instead of going to confer with the past commanders like you said you would, HEDA. You decided to come in here and found … this.” Gesturing to Clarke irately. “And thought the most obvious answer… was to climb up WITH HER?!” Nann roars at Lexa. Clarke turns wide eyed to the brunette in an almost ‘well… it’s been nice knowing you’ expression. Lexa just points to the pauna in front of her with a deadpan expression. Komfoni rolls her eyes and loudly begins ranting in trigedasleng about blistering both their hides up and down and sideways for being branwodas. Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up and she looks at Lexa with concern.

“That… that right there… what the hell does that mean?” The blonde hisses worriedly. The brunette blinks a few times in disbelief. How many times has she literally spanked Clarke already? ‘Jeez her memory really is shot.’

“Uhhhhh… you get… umm… hit… a lot on a certain part of your body…” Lexa stammers quietly before Nann returns.

Clarke blanches. “What?! Why?!” She hisses in disbelief. “Who the hell thinks of this weird shit?!” She rants then stops and smiles at Lexa hopefully. “Wait… she said you made her promise not to touch me. So, like, I’m good right?!”

“Jeez…Thanks for your concern,” Lexa coldly mutters with a glare. Nann returns with a staff from Lexa’s throne room. Bats the pauna down easily and then points to the floor furiously.

“Yea… I wasn’t kidding on the whole being stuck thing…” The blonde whimpers. Nann rolls her eyes and lifts her hand toward Clarke indicating for Lexa to help her. The brunette smiles and gently talks her through how to get down. What to put her foot on at each step of the way. Until Nann can grab her and help her the rest. Afterwards, Lexa just hops down from the bookcase. Even doing a flip before she lands. “What the… okay you need to teach me how to do that…'' Clarke whispers in awe.

“It’s only stupid if it doesn’t work remember?” Lexa defends remembering Nann’s old words with hands on her hips resolutely. Clarke on the other hand, is starting to back up slowly wanting to be nowhere near the vicinity when those hands start flying. Stopping to pick up the toy on the floor where it landed from the bookshelf. Not wanting it to get obliterated because he was in the danger zone. The blonde is almost to the door when Komfoni roars in laughter clapping her yongon on the back. The girl has no idea what the fuck to make of this. Still frozen in place mid crouch with the pauna outstretched towards the two women like he was totally gunna take care of it if they came rushing at her. When both look at her, Clarke’s heart literally stops for half a second. Then a howl of laughter erupts from the two. Literally standing there having to clutch onto each other to stay upright. ‘What the fuck is happening here…’ The blonde thinks mystified, still crouched not daring to move yet.

“Okay, new rule in this household. No more climbing on weird skrish (shit) without notifying me first. Because if you break your neck, I will make sure to bring you back to life just to kill you myself. Is that clear?” The elder instructs pointing back and forth from Lexa to Clarke.

“Sha, Komfoni.” Lexa grins glancing at Clarke for her to respond too.

“Yes…. Uhhh… grandma?” The blonde responds confusedly.

Nann rolls her eyes. “Good enough.” She mutters. Turning to point her finger at Lexa, “you. Meditation room. Now.”

“I know! I’m going…” Lexa drones rolling her eyes moving to the door.

“Don’t forget where you need to stop beforehand.” Nann probes with a smirk. Lexa glares back at Nann with a frown and moves quicker before Komfoni can say anything else. Clarke’s jaw is on the floor watching the two interact with each other. She had never seen ANYONE order Lexa to do ANYTHING … like ever.

“Oh, shut up...” The brunette huffs opening the door around Clarke. The blonde smirks letting her go before rounding to glare at Nann disapprovingly.

“You’re her grandmother?!” The girl cries in disbelief.

“Yes. Some call me Heda Komfoni.” Nann nods going to sit in her chair to sew.

“Are you even actually a handmaiden or was that an act too?!” Clarke inquires angrily.

“Sha. I am one of the head handmaidens in this tower.” She hums back to the girl.

“Why don’t I believe you.” The blonde grumbles flopping down on her bed in a huff.

“My guess is my association to Lexa, in your mind that has also associated me with untrustworthiness. Even though I have done nothing to earn that.” The elder replies casually in a very Heda like manner.

“Great now there’s two of you…” She groans rolling over on her back.

“Ahhh… and that is where you are wrong, my dear. Just because I am close with her does not mean I always take her side or favor her opinions. Lexa would be the first to tell you that.” Nann chuckles with a grin.

“I bet that drives her nuts.” Clarke grins from the bed.

“It is entertaining.” The elder laughs.

Clarke props herself up on her side with a huge grin, “Okay so Lexa’s mom … or I guess dad was your…”

“If you want to know about Lexa. You will have to ask her child.” Komfoni smirks watching the excited curiosity turn to annoyed frustration.

Falling to her back once again, Clarke sighs. “So, you aren’t even going to tell me who the hell that dickweed is she was screaming at?”

“Mmmm… It is not my story to tell.” Nann smiles at the girl.

“Well… at least now I know why she put you in here with me…” The blonde grumbles. “Will you at least tell me where she just went?”

“She is conferring with the past commanders, which tends to take … a while.” Komfoni hums not looking up from her stitching.

“Oh, cool they’re still alive?” Clarke asks curiously.

“No, dear. There is only one way for the crown of Heda to be passed to the next.” The elder hums casually. Clarke raises both her eyebrows upon this development. Staring in disbelief at the woman. ‘Oh wonderful. Lexa can speak to the dead. Just perfect.’ She mutters to herself, getting up to move to her easel.

~~~

It is another two hours before Heda finally appears from the meditation room. Nann and Clarke have already eaten lunch and the door was still wide open. The brunette rushed to the table starving by now and promptly began to eat. Wolfing down food until her hands stopped shaking and could finally calm. Sitting back and sighing with relief. Allowing herself to eat slower until the platter was empty. Neatly stacking up the dishes with the other two at the other side of the table.

“I’ll take those down myself.” Nann hums approaching Lexa.

“Where is…” Heda hums looking behind Komfoni curiously. The elder nods to follow her and gestures to the balcony. The brunette smirks. Seeing Clarke has pulled the easel out on the balcony and is deep in her own little art world.

“It would be pointless to talk to her until she comes up for air again.” Nann chuckles with a wink.

“She ate lunch, though right?” Lexa asks, chuckling.

“And made her go to the bathroom about an hour ago.” The senior maiden huffs rolling her eyes. “Child would stand there all day if I let her.”

“Threatened to diaper her once because of that.” Lexa smirks at Nann.

“Mmmm… That’s good. I am using that...” The elder winks going to gather the trays. “Would you like me to tell the natblida anything when I stop in to check on everyone?” She hums back over her shoulder.

“Ummm… no. If they ask, say I am still conferring with the commanders. I need to rest my aching head for a bit before I even consider that. Just try and prevent them from learning about this if you can. I want to be the one to break the news.” The brunette responds, rubbing her temples.

“I will do what I can, ai tombom (my heart). And I will make sure to bring something up from Amma for you. Lock this behind me. I will come up through the handmaiden entrance in my room.” Komfoni says, turning to smile at her yongon before unlocking the door and leaving. Heda stands and goes to lock the door behind Nann. Meandering to the elder’s room to ensure her entrance is unlocked. The blonde is still not aware of anyone else’s existence besides that painting. Therefore, Lexa goes to watch her paint from the bed. Laying down and observing each brushstroke and line.

An hour later, Clarke is shivering and the only reason she knows this is because it keeps fucking her painting up. Aggravated now, she slams the brush down on the lip of the easel and walks in to get warm. Feeling her wet leggings, she looks down and groans. ‘Seriously Clarke. You are 18.’ She lectures herself frowning. ‘Great now grandma is going to lose her shit.’ She huffs. Steeling herself she continues inside and is incredibly grateful at her luck. Nann is nowhere in sight and Lexa has seemed to have fallen asleep on her bed. Smiling she tip-toes to the wardrobe plucks the first pair of pants she finds and sneaks to the bathroom. Cursing at herself for forgetting to get undergarments in her rush to not get caught. ‘Ehh… whatever…’ She shrugs, kicking off her boots and peeling off her socks. Quickly replacing her bottoms before pulling back on her socks and boots again. Depositing the old ones in her laundry bin with a smirk then goes to sit by the fire for a bit.

Nann walks in to check on the two after an hour. Finding Clarke still painting and Lexa asleep. With a grin she covers up her yongon with a fur and goes to see the blonde. “Any particular reason you are wearing different pants?” Komfoni drones with her arms crossed. The blonde freezes and turns slowly with her big blue eyes looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Uhh… I … I got... paint... on them…” She stammers biting the edge of her lip. Nann raises one eyebrow and tilts her head unconvinced. Giving a strong tug on the pants displays the evidence of the girl's lie in the form of a pale white ass. Clarke squeaks and tugs them back up quickly.

“Ahhh so that must also be why you neglected to put back on the undergarments.” The elder chuckled dragging the girl back in by the sleeve of her shirt. Opening the wardrobe and pulling out her nighttime underwear.

“Aww come on… I haven’t needed those in a while!” Clarke whines as she is dragged into the bathroom behind Nann.

“If you are incapable of stopping long enough to take care of your own bodily needs, you will wear those. In order to prevent any extra laundry for me to do.” The elder lectures as the blonde grumbles behind the partition in the bathroom.

“Fucking tyrant…” She mutters kicking off her boots to put the stupid garments on before the grandmother has another hissy fit.

“Mmmmhmmm… and the sooner you learn that, the easier things will be for you.” Komfoni smirks as the girl comes out glaring at her annoyed.

“Happy?” Clarke snaps crossing her arms still glaring daggers at the elder. Nann comes over and pulls at her pants to double check. The blonde squeaks and bats her hand away. Seeing the garments underneath the new pants the senior maiden nods in approval.

“Yes. I am.” She smirks as the girl continues to scowl at her turning to go back to paint furiously. ‘Fucking Nazi grandma.’ Clarke mutters, picking up her brush again.

Nann writes a quick note to Lexa and places it beside her on the bed. Walking back out to the riled-up blonde, “I left a note for Heda. I will be back in about an hour and half.”

“Can I read it?” Clarke grins at the elder.

“Go right ahead you won’t understand it.” The elder chuckles as the girl scowls again. “Don’t wake her,” She instructs nodding to Lexa on the bed. “Those meetings with the Hedas always give her a headache afterwards for some reason.” Komfoni relays with a frown.

“Well talking to a bunch of dead guys will do that to ya.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes.

Nann smirks, “I brought some tea for her to drink when she wakes. And a snack for you if you want it on your desk.” Clarke waves over her shoulder already turned around back into painting again. She waits for a good 20 minutes before putting down her brush quietly and sneaking over to Lexa. Picking up the note to read it.

~~~

“Wochop kom Pakstoka en Flapkrasha”

~~~

‘Lessons with wolf and butterfly.” Clarke blinks a couple times and puts the note back down. Striding back to her painting. ‘Of course, she’s teaching a bunch of butterflies and wolves. Fits right in with her necromancing granddaughter over there.’ The blonde mutters rolling her eyes. The brunette wakes twenty minutes later and smiles reading the note. Turning from the balcony hearing Lexa wake, the girl calls over her shoulder. “Your weird ass voodoo juice is over there.” Motioning to the table in Heda’s chambers.

Lexa’s eyebrows furrow, ‘voodoo?’ looking at the table she hums. “Oh, my tea! Perfect!” she hums sliding off the bed to pour in some hot water from the kettle and carry it back in.

“Your grandmother is bossy as hell, you know that?” Clarke mutters when Lexa walks back in and sits cross-legged sipping her tea on the bed.

Heda chuckles aloud noticing the change of pants. “She made you wear a diaper didn’t she.” Clarke turns and issues a fierce glare at the brunette before going back to painting. “I can always get a hold of actual adult diapers if you would prefer?” She teases sipping her tea with a smirk.

“I will literally throw this paintbrush at your face…” The blonde mutters in warning.

“Only if I get to watch Komfoni rake the coals over you when she spots the paint splattered furs.” Lexa grins amused.

“Umm… yea… speaking of which… you aren’t the least bit concerned your grandmother is teaching a bunch of animals?” She asks in disbelief.

Lexa lets out a loud laugh and smirks. “Nope.”

Clarke frowns at her with uncertainty then goes back to painting for a bit. Suddenly remembering the drama earlier, she calls out another question from the balcony. “So, who was the dickwad you were screaming at earlier?”

“Titus, our former flame keeper.” She responds coldly. Clarke turns and looks at her confused. “Used to be my top adviser and former teacher.”

“Ouch…” The blonde winces adding a couple brush strokes. “Well… for the record I tried to go kill him but Nann wouldn’t let me.” 

“Yea that makes two of us…” The brunette mutters.

“So, she is really your grandmother?” She asks, turning around from her painting.

“In a way. She was here when I was brought to Polis when I was a little under two. My birth Nomon died in childbirth with my younger sibling sometime after my first winter. There was not a wet nurse in our village as I understand it. So, my father sent me to my Nomon’s twin sister in Polis, who happened to be Heda at the time. Nann was the Polis towers’ wet nurse and soon after was chosen by Nomi to be my personal handmaiden.” Lexa shrugs. Clarke is frozen with information overload.

“Your mom had a twin sister?” She breathes fascinated.

Lexa nods, “My Nomi Andrea.”

“And they were twins. Like identical?” She asks excitedly.

The brunette arches her eyebrows, unsure as to why this is so exciting to the girl. “Um. No, My Nomon (mother) had green eyes.” Pointing to her own. “Nomi (mom) had brown and was a natblida. Nomon was of rouzblida (red blood).” Clarke was fascinated at the two different names Lexa was using. In her culture that meant the same person, one just being more formal than the other. It was obvious that to the brunette Nomon was whom she was born to, but Nomi was who raised her with Nann. She was about to ask about that until the whole natblida word came out. ‘Okay surely she is mistaken.’

“A what?!” The blonde asks.

“Natblida. It means black blood. The sacred blood of the Heda. Only those with black blood can rule as Heda.” Lexa explains nonchalantly.

Clarke is staring at her stunned. “So, you…”

“Yep.”

Clarke glares at her doubtfully. Lexa rolls her eyes and grabs the knife from her boot. Pricking her finger and holding it out to Clarke while taking the last sip from her tea. “What the fuck…” Clarke breathes, dropping the paintbrush in the holder at the easel and walking to examine it curiously. Squeezing it to get more of the blank inky liquid in wonder.

“If you read…” Lexa instructs going over to the bookcase and pulling out a book. “This. You would have known this already.” She smirks handing it to the blonde.

“History of the Kongedakru (collation Alliance Clans) and Krunes (lifestyle of Grounder).” Clarke reads in question looking up at Lexa.

~~~

When the elder returns with their dinner trays the two are going over an old Natblida textbook together.

“Come eat you two.” She calls from Heda’s quarters arranging the trays and pulling out the plates and food inside. Both look back at her and begin to make their way in.

“Shut the fuck up. I get to eat like a normal person?!” Clarke mocks, sitting in the chair Nann is pointing to for her.

“You are more than welcome to go in there and eat like a hermit if you’d rather.” Nann drones filling each plate and passing out water cups. Lexa chuckles. Happily sitting in her spot and begins to eat.

“How were they?” She hums after her first bite of her soup.

“Good. They send their love.” Nann replies casually, taking another bite of her dinner. Clarke is looking between the two women in confusion the entire conversation.

“You two are perfect for each other.” She mutters, shaking her head in disbelief. Both the elder and Heda smirk heavily while continuing to eat. Afterwards the blonde mentions wanting to finish her painting and moseys over to paint by her fireplace. Door still wide open, while Heda is at the table reading. Komfoni is in her chair sewing the various pieces together to form the large area of the quilt.

“Jok. I hate it when you’re right.” Lexa huffs resting her head down on the table frustratedly.

Nann chuckles, “I don’t.” Getting up to wander over to see what she found. Lexa flips a couple pages over and points.

“Each reigning Heda upon their death will select the manner of choosing for the next Heda’s reign. Until such a time a universal agreement can be made among all clans to allow a single manner of choosing. In which forth this passage will be crossed out and rendered null and void.”

“Yes, I read that one before when you threw your tantrum earlier.” Komfoni tells her. Lexa glares at her and flips a couple pages pointing again.

“The spilling of sacred Natblida in futile and premeditated manners is considered one of the highest forms of disrespect and treason. Therefore, individuals charged within these crimes should be treated and tried as such. Allowing their blood to be spilled to repay the blood that was taken.”

The elder hums in recognition with a nod. Lexa sighs. “All those countless notes I took for a month now. Pointless. All I need is these two and my case is sold easily.” She groans disgruntled.

“But you sure are ready to teach those natblida now aren’t you.” Nann chuckles with a wink. “Plus, now it gives you more time to train that one.” The elder smirks nodding to Clarke.

Lexa jerks her head up quickly and looks at Nann with wide eyes. “But I haven’t used that since…”

“Which is why I cleaned it well before I mentioned this.” Komfoni chuckles. “and make sure you smack her a couple extra for me will ya?” She grins with a wink.

Heda chortles and nods. “You should go ahead and have an herb bath ready for her when she returns.” She grins slyly standing to go gather the blonde.

“Lexa, where the hell are we going?” Clarke complains wanting to go back to painting.

“You will see.” Lexa calls with a chuckle. Walking the girl down the hallway to the very back near the door. But when the blonde believes the brunette to turn left to go out the door she turns right instead.

“You‘re showing me a wall?” Clarke deadpans rolling her eyes and turning to go back. Lexa catches her by the collar of her shirt making the blonde stumble. “Rude.” She huffs crossing her arms in annoyance. Heda pushes the wall and it slides open. Clarke’s eyes almost fall out of her head.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You coming or not?”

“Down the dark, creepy ass tunnel… mmmm… no thanks…” The blonde retorts turning to go.

“I guess Nann was right then. You are too scared.” Heda shrugs, going to close the door.

“She said what?!” Clarke seethes, practically dragging the brunette down the tunnel. Not even noticing the triumphant grin on Heda’s face.

Okay so, this sounded like a wonderful idea to Clarke a solid hour ago. I mean, she got handed a big stick and told to try and hit Heda. Like, hell yea free anger management, right? No. No it was nothing fucking like that. Bitch forgot to mention she got a big poundy fucking stick too. Anytime Clarke tried to hit her, Lexa would just dodge it and promptly hit the blonde back… fucking hard. Then Heda would go on a nice little lecture about Clarke needing to move her arm up here or move her leg over there, etc. Now 30 bruises later, Clarke is about to ram this stick up Lexa’s ass. Even though she knows by now, that is very much not possible. Like at all… she can’t even hit her arm. Or any fucking part of her damn body. She would even be happy to graze her at this point.

“Good, again.” Lexa coaches with a nod.

“Fuck this shit!” Clarke screams and throws the staff across the room.

Heda raises her eyebrows, “You feel better now?”

“NO! I STILL FUCKING SUCK!” She screeches angrily turning to go back to her room.

The brunette catches her by the collar again. “You do not suck.”

“Well I have about 50 goddamn bruises that call you a dirty fucking liar.” The blonde shot off at her. A small smirk forms on the tan face and she moves to punch Clarke. On instinct the blonde effortlessly blocks it. Heda does not give her time to process, just keeps coming with kicks, swipes, and intricate attacks. One after another they are blocked smoothly without any hesitation. Clarke is left giggling stupidly looking at her hands at the end. “Holy shit… you turned me into a fucking ninja robot.” Lexa cannot help but snort in laughter. Like all out doubling over wiping tears from her face. Clarke barely even notices still staring down at her hands in sheer disbelief and awe. “Come on. I have to show my new superpowers to the wrinkly dictator!” The blonde animatedly exclaims dragging Heda behind her through the tunnel back to their rooms. The nickname does absolutely nothing to calm the laughter from Lexa. “NANN!!” Clarke hollers excitedly down the hall. Turning to Lexa, “Hey… what’s the weird name you call her… oh right...” Then turns back around to holler out, “YO!! KO-FOONEE!”

“You were supposed to wear her out!” Nann gripes scowling at Lexa.

“Oh, she did. I can’t feel my legs anymore.” Clarke assures with a nod. “But look! She turned me into fucking ninja robot! Try and punch me! Come on!” The girl goads jump around like an injured animal with her fists up ready.

The elder looks at the child expressionless and glances up at Lexa. Who rolls her eyes and motions to slap not punch. A huge grin starts to work its way on the elder’s face. Komfoni moves like a flash and smacks Clarke face then shrugs unimpressed. “Needs work.”

“God damn it! You broke it!” The blonde whines with a deep frown.

“There is a bath that will help with those bruises and sore muscles all ready for you.” Nann smirks as the girl goes to angrily march past to her room. Once they are almost side by side the old woman fiercely spanks the blonde on her butt which produces a satisfied grin all over the weathered face. The girl shrieks and spins around looking down right offended while rubbing her ass.

Lexa cracks up at the blonde and her Komfoni’s face. “I meant only one!” She chuckles holding her sides. Clarke rounds on Heda with a dirty look and an accusatory finger. “Hey! you were the one who wanted her to punch you.” The brunette smirks holding her hands up in mock innocence. The girl issues an irate sounding noise, apparently too angry to speak actual words. Then furiously stomps away.

“Totally worth the sulking she is going to do for the next two days.” Nann grins making Lexa chuckle again. “Oh, and there is one ready for you too Heda.”

“Will you make sure that she actually takes hers?” The brunette asks with a sigh.

“With pleasure, Heda.” The senior maiden smiles coyly.

“No more slapping!” She calls quickly after watching the elder deflate.

“Killjoy.” Nann mutters. Lexa makes it only to the bathroom when she hears the, “YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OFF THAT FRESHLY MADE BED AND INTO THAT TUB!” Roared out by Komfoni which makes Heda smirk. Shortly after there is a yelp and Lexa busts out laughing knowing exactly what happened.

“SHE SAID NO MORE!!! I HEARD HER!!” Clarke yells backing away from the elder and pointing a finger at the woman while rubbing her poor ass cheek.

“You are being a branwoda! I get free slaps when you are being a branwoda!” Nann smirks back to her smugly. Knowing her yongon is listening and laughing at them right now.

“SHE DID NOT SAY THAT!!” Clarke screams, throwing her hands up in aggravation.

Heda rolls her eyes. Marching over and coming around to pop her head in the doorway. “Clarke you have 5 minutes to get in that damn tub or I will slap you myself.”

“You both suck.” Clarke mutters stomping to the bathroom.

“And you smell like a dead pauna. Trust me, you are doing all of Polis a favor.” Komfoni snaps right back, hearing Lexa snort as she walks away.

~~~

Lexa is soaking happily in her tub when Nann finally comes out of the girl’s room.

“Like a mule that one.” The elder huffs heaving herself into one of the bathroom chairs by the fire.

“Makes me look like an angel doesn’t it?” Lexa chuckles.

“As the blonde said… you two are perfect for each other.” Nann smirks to her yongon, getting up to go back to her sewing. Overhearing Heda laughing behind her as she goes. Lexa bathes for a long time in that relaxing tub. Making sure to wash her hair and scrub herself clean. Sitting by the fire, she leisurely rubs lotion on herself before striding back to slip on her favorite pajamas. Simply handing the brush to Komfoni, who is in her room laying the quilt out on her bed. The elder smiles and has her yongon sit in the chair at her desk. Gently brushing out her hair like old times when she was much younger. “So… robot ninja huh?” Komfoni chuckles.

“Nomi’s tricks worked again.” Lexa smirks.

Nann hands the brush back and kisses her yongon on the cheek. “Will you please go make sure that stubborn thing actually brushes out her hair out after I just washed it.” She sighs. Lexa chortles and nods. Heading there with brush in hand. Finding the girl in the spare sweat pants and t-shirt she left her. Even though Heda knows there are nicer pairs of nightclothes in her wardrobe. The blonde seems deeply engrossed in a sketch by the fireplace. Knocking softly the girl looks up to see who it is.

“I have been instructed to ensure you actually brushed your hair. Which I see was certainly necessary.” Lexa laughs striding in and sitting behind Clarke.

“Woman’s a slave driver.” Clarke grumbles, reluctantly setting down her sketchbook and pencil. They are silent for a moment as Heda works through the tangles.

“You did really well today Clarke.” Lexa hums with a smile.

“Umm… did you not see fast hands out there?” The blonde mumbles frustrated.

“Nann doesn’t count.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. Clarke shoots her a ‘yea right’ glare in sheer disbelief. “Okay. You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone ever.” She instructs sternly pointing the hairbrush at the girl. “But even I cannot best Komfoni.” She reveals to cheer the girl up. Purposely not saying the specific thing that Nann bested her on.

“Bull shit.” Clarke mutters turning around.

“There is a reason my Nomi selected her as my personal handmaiden, Clarke.” The brunette reveals. “She used to be a part of one of the former Heda’s Skaigonakru (literally made this up). Very few are good enough to ever get on it.”

“What do you mean Skaigonakru?” The blonde questions. Listening to Heda explain the elite force that only goes on the most dangerous missions. The ones that cannot fail and need to be assured to succeed. Describing some of the past missions she read about in the archive once. “So, like the navy seals of the coalition?” Clarke asks.

“Why would they be a blue aquatic animal?” Lexa asks, confused.

“No. That was the pre-bomb’s name for the highest elite army. The navy seals. When things went to shit. Those are who they sent in.” She explains.

“Hmm… Then yes. That is what Nann did before she retired.”

“No wonder she is so scary…” The blonde realizes with a whisper.

Lexa snorts with laughter and nods. “Only when you do not do what she asks.” She whispers with a smirk. Patting the girl’s shoulder to signal she is done. Then standing and walking over to the still sitting blonde. Moving to the bookcase, she scans the spines carefully before pulling one out. “I want you to read this tonight before you go to bed and do some of these stretches. We can check to see if your muscles are still tight in the morning.” Lexa instructs handing the book to Clarke on yoga and basic muscle stretches. The blonde nods, already flipping through the book. The brunette chuckles and goes to talk to Nann. “You were right.” She laughs crawling into Nann’s bed where the quilt has just been taken off.

“I knew it!” Nann smirks. “Child would rather have her hair looking like a tumbleweed than brush it.” The brunette chuckles sleepily. The elder grins and sighs heavily. “Get under the covers while I make your tea.” Lexa grins widely and dives underneath them like a goufa happily. Making Komfoni chortle and shake her head.

“Can you arrange my furs so she doesn’t freak out?” Lexa yawns. Nann grins and nods, going to make tea for both girls. Simply placing Clarkes’ on her bedside table and pointing to it. Seeing she is in the middle of stretching with a book on the floor. Then moves to shove some pillows in the large bed and moves some of the darker furs in a ball on one of the pillows. Moving the blanket up higher and ruffling the covers. Striding back and handing the tea to her yongon who grins widely. Sipping gradually while Nann changes into her night clothes and picks a book off her shelf. Climbing in and getting comfortable she opens the book and reads it aloud softly. The brunette smiles and listens until she finishes her tea. Contently moving to curl up next to Nann’s chest as she listens to the story. Drifting off easily into a dreamless sleep that her body has been craving for quite some time now. Komfoni grins seeing her yongon is already snoring. Putting the book on the nightstand and blowing out the candle. Then pulls her girl closer and kisses her bushy hair before falling asleep herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you all are enjoying reading this so much because writing this story is helping me get through this blasted quarantine. Keep not touching anyone and washing your hands compulsively.

In the next coming days Lexa split her time between training Clarke and visiting her natblida. Waking up before dawn every morning to overview training with the gonas and offer pointers along the way. Nann always had her morning bath ready for her to bathe, dress and meditate when she arrived home. All three women ate breakfast together every morning at the same time. The blonde, normally is woken up by Komfoni who would open her door and hand her tea. Helping the girl get her body back on a normalized adult sleep schedule again. Once they ate, they went their separate ways. During the day, if Clarke was not painting, she was studying the Kongeda (coalition) textbook, some other natblida textbook, reviewing a martial arts book, or working through a trigedasleng workbook. Nann and Lexa gave her full control to pick out what she wanted to study and how fast she progressed through it. So, each morning after breakfast, the girl would go back to her room to get dressed before heading to the bookcase to pick something out to study. Lexa would travel down to her natblida. Meeting with them in groups, classrooms, playing on the playground together, and chatting with each individually. Gradually informing every one of her plans for the upcoming clan meeting and the modifications she wanted to implement. While it had been a hard sell to Amma at first to inform all the natblida of the horrors Heda wanted to abolish and replace. Lexa knew Titus had already told every single natblida and most of all. It was their right to know. Keeping a secret was practically ingrained in you at birth as a natblida. Since most were at some point in their lives hidden from the outside world to prevent them from being taken. Or, they were learning the sacred traditions of the natblida and Heda that only they were privy to know. Therefore, Lexa was not concerned in the slightest if any one of them would accidentally slip up and tell somebody. What hesitations the fisa had at first, quickly left watching the brunette devote most of her time those next couple of days to each natblida devotionally. Heda sat in on their lessons, listened to their fears and worries. Most of all, Lexa understood that something this big needed to be introduced gradually, giving them each time to process it in their own way. Allowing them to be informed of their own changing future and give suggestions or opinions for each. Of course, explaining her plans to three-year-old Elisae was very different from the way she explained it to 13-year-old Yarla for instance. Little Elisae, just knew nobody would have to hurt each other anymore, while Yarla was informed to the letter of all the changes Heda planned to do.

While eating lunch in her quarters, Clarke would update the brunette on what she studied so far. Any natblida textbook she was close to finishing Lexa would give her an assignment. Tasking the blonde to paint as many pictures as she wanted depicting what she learned in each. A sort of visual summary of various parts of the textbook, if you will. Heda even explained that she planned to hang them within the bare walls of classrooms for other visual learners to enjoy. No matter how boring or stupid the girl might have considered the textbook to be while reading it. Those painting assignments were what really helped bring the information to life for her in a way even Clarke had not considered possible. It was like flipping on a light switch and Nann for one found this fascinating. The child went from dragging her feet and complaining about a textbook to fervently researching each detail meticulously to get her picture right. The blonde’s training improved steadily each day. Though, if Clarke could pick one word to describe her training progression with Lexa it would be painful. The very next morning she woke after her first session with the brunette… holy crap. It had been quite the rude awakening of sorts that Clarke had never anticipated having. Muscle groups she did not know existed were left unbelievably sore. Getting out of bed each morning became an undertaking in itself. Do not even get her started on how hard it was to squat to use the damn toilet with noodle legs. Lexa and Komfoni both noticed rather quickly, that ever since the blonde learned about Nann’s past the more receptive she was to the elder’s suggestions. That first day it was slow, and gradual in nature. Nothing advised out of what she normally did. The only difference was the girl did not ignore them. Little things about her studies, or training and stretching afterwards. It was normal for the girl to get a massage from the old woman after training and each morning to remove any knots and soreness. Herbal baths were also huge helps to say the least. On the upside, the training really did help with anger management once Clarke’s memories gradually came back to her. Smack dab in the middle of sparring one night, Clarke suddenly froze stiff. Allowing Lexa to flip her overhead and pin her with the staff in the process. Blue unfocused eyes suddenly filled with rage and fury in an instant.

“How could you?!” She spat at the brunette. Getting up and dusting herself off as she backed away from the other girl.

“You just rotate your torso, cross your left foot over your right and spin remember?” Lexa explained unsure of where this was coming from. They had literally done that move a thousand times, how could she not understand this still?

Clarke growled. Like actually animalistically growled at Heda and charged. Furiously swinging with her whole body behind each blow. Sparring with a new found fervor that surprised even Heda at where it had come from. Blocking each attack, the blonde threw at her seemed to only enraged the girl more. Screaming and cursing fervently now wildly throwing everything she had at the other woman.

“You bitch!” Clarke seethes, spitting at Lexa when she gets close. The brunette recoils and her eyes widen in realization. Quickly knocking the girls’ legs out from under her and pinning Clarke to the ground with her staff.

“You remembered something?!” She grins in shock and gratitude. ‘Joken finally!’ she breathes. She was getting worried it would never happen. The girl frantically bats away the other woman’s staff and scrambles up with disgust written all over her face.

“You were so desperate you had to kidnap me?” Clarke rants, throwing her staff across the room. Lexa blinks confused a couple times. “And instead of helping me... Seeing how broken and lost I was, you beat me…. Punished me, used me for your own sick pleasures and …. God… I can’t even look at you right now.” Clarke thunders irately. A storm crackles and flashes in those deep green eyes. Passionate anger and indignation tipped to a boiling point at the mere indignation Lexa could ever force herself on somebody. In the blink of an eye the blonde is pinned to the wall yet no part of Lexa is even touching her. Staff held firmly in the middle of the girl’s chest as Heda leans in with a snarl.

“Desperate?” She laughs irately. “You were being hunted, you branwoda. What would you have me do? Sit back and allow them to capture you? Take you to the ice queen so she can lob off your head? Because I can assure you it would not have been quick after all the body parts I received of Costia.” Lexa passionately whispers into her face making Clarke’s mouth drop open. “You were skin and bones when you got here. Would not eat. Would not sleep. Definitely would not bathe before I found you. You would not have lasted another week if you hadn't been brought to me.”

“Yea… thanks for that awesome bounty hunter you sent after me, by the way.” Clarke fumes.

“Which he paid for with his life.” Heda roars staring down the blue eyes with her own green.

“You killed him?!” The blonde gasps in disbelief.

“No.” Lexa smirks. “Indra did.”

“Bullshit.” Clarke huffs. “Indra fucking hates me.”

“For someone to truly hate somebody, Clarke. There must first be love present.” Lexa declares mirroring the words Nann said to her that night. “You only look at the surface. You must look deeper to understand the intentions behind them. You Skai people go off the first instinct you assume and declare it correct. But could it be possible that you are far too quick to judge others?” Lexa questions leaving the girl speechless. Clarke already discovered this herself to be true. She could not deny this was right. It was infuriating, yes. But even she knew it was correct. Leaving her mouth agape helplessly in the process. But, Heda continues not giving any respite. The brunette had waited far too long for Clarke to be able to hear this and now she was going to hear it. “I could literally count every single one of your ribs, Clarke.” Lexa replies with pain interlaced within her green eyes and when the blonde spots it. She loses the breath out of her lungs at its presence. “And I for one am glad I decided to punish you that first day. You know why Clarke?” Lexa asks with intense passion and tears welling up in her eyes. Clarke can only shake her head in reply to the sheer emotion in the unmovable Heda. “Ever wondered why there are scars on the back of your thighs Clarke? Have you even noticed them at all yet?” The blonde gives her a confused expression having no clue what she was talking about. “I assure you they’re still there despite how hard I worked to try and reduce the scarring. You were hurting yourself Clarke. Who knows with what and you are joken (fucking) lucky you didn't die of infection because of it.” The brunette huffs frustratedly with a sniffle. “You were hearing voices, your sanity was barely hanging on by a thread when you first arrived. Mumbling about mountain men following you. Dead people talking to you in your sleep and while awake. You were punishing yourself Clarke. In order to try and keep yourself grounded.” Lexa sighs. Closing her eyes while more tears escape the barrier, that she was desperately trying to use to keep them all inside. “It was the only thing you seemed to respond to.” The brunette replies wavering.

Finally, Clarke finds her voice. It is not said in the power she would have liked it to be. But at least she is able to speak. “You couldn’t have tried something else?” She whispers to the brunette.

“Tell me this… are you still hearing voices, Clarke?” Heda snaps glaring at the blonde irritated. Had she really thought Lexa did not wrack her brain every waking hour she could for just for that reason. Every one coming up empty just like the last. “And you know as well as I do that you consented every part of the way. In my culture Clarke, an opportunity to be a rattop (controlled) like you, is only awarded to those who are esteemed above all other warriors. As your Opkepa, or caretaker, charged with my life should it fail, my job was to heal you from what war had stolen. And those same ancient laws state that if I deem a treatment effective, I do not need your consent in order to do it. Yet if you recall that moment in the bathtub the first night you were here in the tower. When you asked why the colors. Do you remember?” She whispers sternly.

“Wait… back up… your life… like you would be executed if I was deemed not healed?” Clarke asks in sheer disbelief to such a thing. That is the last thing she needed. To be responsible for more death.

“Me and Nann both. She is my Opkepa shouna (advisor). There must be two in case the first’s fight ends before the completion of the healing process. And to ensure the treatments are sound and unbiased in any way.” Lexa explains quickly.

Clarke shakily pushes the staff off her chest. “Please…. I just…. I need to think…” She whispers tears rolling down her cheeks. Lexa sighs and nods. Watching the blonde rise off the wall and walk away from her. Turning Heda slides down the wall and rests her head in her hands. Replaying every single moment, she had with the blonde since she arrived. Checking and rechecking every word, facial expression, and action repeatedly. Had she overstepped? Was Clarke right? Did she fail her again?

Nann is in the middle of filling Lexa’s after training bath when Clarke races through on the way to her room. Tears streaming down her face as her blond hair whips behind her. The elder immediately stops what she is doing and turns following after in concern. Absentmindedly setting the bucket down on the counter to make her way behind the blonde.

“My child, what happened? Are you hurt?” Komfoni rushes, turning Clarke over where she lay weeping face down on her bed. The elder frantically searches for an injury or blood on the pale body. Clarke shakes her head with tears streaming down her face. Looking absolutely overwhelmed as anyone Nann had ever seen before. Without hesitation the senior maiden pulls the girl into her arms. Cradling the girl into her chest and pulling her onto her lap soothingly. Nann may not understand what this is about but she can still hold the child through it. That is all it takes and the tidal wave that has been threatening to drown Clarke instantly breaks free. Limply falling into Nann helpless to do anything else at the moment but let herself cascade down with the flood. The elder simply rocks her slowly back and forth. Crooning the old lullaby her own nomon used to sing over her as a babe and the very one she used to sing over Heda herself. Listening to the child sobbing out an account of what just happened as if she was trying to understand it herself. Hopeful that saying it aloud would clear up the confusion and the mess she felt inside. What she remembered, what was said, the fight, the sparring and even the mountain and woods. It comes pouring out of her so fast Clarke cannot even think to stop it once it begins. Nann takes all of it without question, loving her through it regardless. Waiting patiently for the tears to slow and the girl to calm. Gently cupping the blonde's face in her old loving hands and wiping those tears away. “My child, you are going to remember a lot in the next coming days. Both good and bad alike. But you know better than any, that a single moment in time can change something completely. In the same way it had you turning enemy into friend in a millisecond with my grandchild. The same it turned you back to enemies and to what you are now. One moment in time can change everything. So, you cannot let a single memory define the entire picture my dear. You must have all the pieces first, before you can try to work out what it is trying to tell you.” She delicately informs. Receiving a nod, a sniffle in reply. Nann kisses both her cheeks and rises from the bed. Walking to the bookcase and pulling out an empty journal. Snagging a pen from her art supplies, the elder walks back to the bed. “Instead, gather them up my child,” Handing her the journal and pen. “Write them all down, draw them all out. I do not care how you do it.” Nann assures the girl. “But once you have all the pieces. That my dear is when you decide what it is telling you. And no matter what it reveals, know I will always be here for you.” She assures warmly with a smile kissing the girls’ forehead. Clarke nods and sniffs wiping tears off her cheeks.

“Thanks Nanna.” She whispers.

“There is something I want you to consider as each memory comes back to you. Regardless of their content, I want you to look at it through this lens. That the most fundamental rule for someone to be able to hold an Opkepa relationship is for them to consider the Rattop’s life worth more than their own. With more than one witness to testify to that truth.” Clarke is left frozen in shock as the old woman smiles and turns to leave. "Now hurry, your bathwater is getting cold." Nann calls over her shoulder before quietly closing the blonde’s door behind her. Making her way to find her yongon who she knows must be just as distraught as that one in there was. Feeling her heart race with worry the farther she gets with no sign. Getting all the way to the old Heda training room before finally locating her. Still sitting against the wall with that brown bushy head in her hands. Mumbling fervently to herself as she meticulously drives through her memory stores. Every one until her head feels like it might explode, and even then, pushing right past it like it was nothing. Komfoni sighs and shuffles over to her poor girl mentally beating herself up no doubt this whole time. Using the wall to slowly slide down next to Lexa and puts her arm around her.

“I don’t… I can’t find anything… Nothing worth changing…Was I just not enough for her? Did it need to be another Opkepa? Was I too harsh?” All fumbled out quickly before the elder can stop her. Sighing she pulls her yongon in close to her. Resting that bushy hair close to her beating heart. Soothing her in a way Nann knows only she can. Seeing those eyes scrunched up and that worried crease in her face Komfoni knows a headache is already brewing within her.

“Just breathe, ai tombom (my heart).” She soothes combing through the sweaty strands of hair. Feeling the tears beginning to soak her shirt. “She only remembers half of that first day, ai yongon (my child). Nothing else. Only up until she fell asleep after you spanked her. That is it.” Nann whispers comfortingly feeling Lexa shake her head and sob even more. “And for what it is worth. We both know I would have done far harsher disciplining than you ever did. And I am one of the best we have. So…” She smirks with a shrug hearing a chuckle from her shirt. “That girl would not have been able to sit for a joken (fucking) month or two if it were me. That pale little butt was fine that night, was it not? So, do not dare try and tell me you were too harsh. You have literally had worse punishments at two winters from me and you survived just fine.” Nann huffs rolling her eyes making Lexa laugh between tears. “Like that time after Andrea read you Peter pan for the first time. Remember that one?” She asks with a chuckle rolling her eyes. Lexa snorts and nods. “Got that branwoda (stupid) idea you could fly from that spichen (god damn) book. And caught your tanned little butt standing there stark naked on top of that big old bookcase. Lord, I thought Andrea was going to skrish (shit) herself when you jumped out and screeched… what was it again?” She asks, chuckling down at Lexa.

“Chocolate.” The brunette laughs aloud.

“That’s right! Screeched it and jumped with your arms outstretched like a joken (fucking) bird.” The elder huffs shaking her head while her yongon chuckles at the memory.

“I couldn’t sit for two weeks because of that. I still can't believe you both got to punish me. One right after the other.” Lexa mutters under her breath.

“We considered it a small price to pay for the years of our lives that joken (fucking) jump of yours took.” Nann laughs with a grin. “Andrea kept swearing that was the night you started giving her gray hair.” The elder adds making Lexa snort in laughter. “Never saw a single piece she SWORE up and down was there.” Komfoni grins smiling down at her yongon. Just holding her for a couple of heartbeats before continuing. “She is going to be fine. I already talked with her. Have her writing down memories as they come to her. Even discussed why we do not jump to conclusions before we have all the answers.” She rants exasperatedly.

“Thank you.” Lexa whispers resting her head against Nann’s chest. Komfoni smiles and looks down at the deep green eyes. “Do not worry ai yongon (my child). I’ve got you. And I always will.” She assures with a smile kissing her forehead. “I for one am hoping that I'm in that room to witness her face when she remembers that I used to wipe the skrish (shit) off her little butt each morning.” The elder grins slyly making Heda chuckle. The green eyes suddenly widen in realization and she groans. “What?” Nann asks curiously.

“That was… only the first punishment… She favored being …. Ummm... rewarded a bit more… uhhh… intimately…” Lexa whispers blushing fervently while looking at her fingers. Nann looks down at her yongon with raised eyebrows for a second before busting out in laughter.

“Keryon (spirits)… is this going to be a lot more fun than I thought.” Nann chuckles wiping tears from her face as she laughs.

“Komfoniii…” Lexa whines embarrassed, hiding her head in her hands.

“Child, I don’t know what you are so embarrassed about with all the times I have walked in on you and … what did you call her then… oh yes… your butterfly…” The elder grins chuckling at the memory.

“OH MY GOD STOP!” The brunette exclaims scrambling up to get away.

“You two were noisier than a bunch of angry panthers, Keryon (spirits).” Komfoni chuckles following the frantic girl covering her ears in vain to not hear.

“I am not listening anymore!” Lexa screams in the hallway back at Nann.

“I for one did not know you were into… that… stuff… I mean that one took me by surprise… but hey… whatever floats your boat… or should I say… butt…” Nann smirks coyly.

“KOMFONI!” Lexa screeches sprinting down the hall away from her.

“Like how do you not poop on each other?” Komfoni calls down the hall curiously only getting a louder screech of her name.

~~~

Nann comes in still laughing to scrub Clarke’s hair. Lexa is still unable to look her in the eyes quite yet.

“Should I be concerned about all the screaming?” The blonde mutters deadpanned. Not even looking away from where she is writing in the journal propped up on the side of the tub.

“Just enjoying one of my favorite past times…” The elder laughs gathering the supplies she needs.

“Making her angry?” Clarke asks, raising her eyebrows in doubt.

“Nah… though that is fun too…” Nann laughs turning to come closer. “Making her squirm is just too fun to pass up.” She smirks, making the blonde bark out in laughter in the realization.

“Oh my god. About what?!” The blonde laughs with a wide grin.

“Nope. You are gunna have to find your own ways to make her squirm.” She smirks wider with a wink to Clarke. The blue eyes widen and her jaw drops out before loudly laughing in almost all out hysterics. Nann is a little disappointed this did not work with the blonde too.

“What?” Clarke asks, looking at Nann’s face. “I literally lived with 90 other juvenile delinquents in a tin can for a solid month. Do you know how many sex jokes, fart jokes and your mama jokes I heard?” The blonde huffs counting them out on her fingers as she says them.

“Your mama jokes?” Komfoni asks amusedly at the blonde.

“Yea… they are dumb jokes made to insult someone else’s nomon (mother). Most are really stupid… but some are pretty good… Like… what was the one Monty said… oh yea… ‘your mama so ugly that she scares blind people.’ Or… ‘your mama so stupid when I told her she lost her mind, she went looking for it…. You know like that.” Clarke grins over her shoulder at the elder who is scrubbing her hair. “Just never say one to a skai boy… they will literally not shut up for DAYS afterwards. And we will all have to murder you for retribution of all our lost brain cells.” Clarke mutters making Nann laugh aloud.

“So, you decided to write the memories after all…” She hums washing the blonde locks.

“Mmmmhhmm… I might draw them every once and a while but it was too much to draw. This was quicker and shut my brain up faster.” The blonde shrugs.

“That sounds reasonable.” Nann nods with a smile. Watching as the girl sets the book down and allows herself to relax. “I seriously will buy you a present on the next market day if you can moan really loud so Lexa can hear it.” Nann whispers deviously making Clarke howl with laughter. ‘Well at least we know what the teasing was about… storing away that fun information for later.’

“Deal. But you have to really scrub good or it won’t be believable.” The blonde smirks humming with pleasure as the elder chuckles and gets to work.

Lexa finishes drawing her own water for her bath for the first time in a long time. Simply because the brunette literally shoved Komfoni out of the bathroom before she could get another word in. Now in the bath with bubbles, candles, lots of flower petals and fragrant oils to calm herself down. The amount of deep breathing techniques she had to do so her face would turn back to its normal color was absurd. Now she is deep in her meditation routine staring at the flickering of the candle just like Nomi taught her so long ago. Clearing her mind of all the negativity with each inhale and exhale. As a brash vulgar keening echoes down the hall. Her eyes fly open widely and a scream of fury erupts out of her mouth before she falls back into the water. Trying to drown out the noises that resound to her bathroom. Eyes wild with crazed fury the entire time. It gets so loud that she can no longer stand it. Jumping out of the bath dripping wet throwing on her towel and ripping the door open.

Flying to the bathroom she about yanks the door off its hinges and if Clarke had not been bracing for it. She would have peed inside that tub hands down, no doubt about it. Instead she and Nann just look over at her in faint shock. Taking in the half crazed look in those green eyes and hysterical breathing in pure anger. Bubbles still clinging to her and dripping now onto the floor. Displaying the fact the brunette literally just jumped right out of her own bath to come scream at them to knock it off. Lexas’ jaw drops open walking in on Clarke laughing… of all things… laughing. Like they were not just at each other’s throats in that gym. As if everything is fine and perfectly normal. It leaves Lexa momentary frozen in hope. With a couple breathes of silence that passes between the three of them. It is the blonde that finally breaks the silence.

“Lexa….” She calls softly.

“Clarke?” Lexa replies.

“You’re dripping all over the floor.” Clarke says with a shit eating grin making Nann bust out into fervent laughter at the double meaning. Lexas’ jaw drops before she can help it, taken so back in that moment. Then Clarke sees it. The blush that creeps up on Lexa’s face that crawls up her throat and to the tips of her ears. Eyes widening as the double notation is realized and she turns quickly sprinting out of the room. Slamming each door loudly behind her. “Holy shit that is fun…” The blonde grins widely making Nann laugh even harder.

“Mmmm… she is gunna be surly as hell now…” Komfoni warns with a look.

“Worth it.” Clarke shrugs with a grin. The elder laughs standing up and drying her hands off.

“I do believe that little comment of yours earned you a chocolate smoothie…” Nann laughs aloud coming in with a nice pair of warm pajamas and underclothes for the girl. Folding them on top of the counter.

“A… what?” Clarke asks confused. Komfoni turns beaming from ear to ear.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Komfoni grins widely. “I will have it ready by the time you get out and put those on. Gunna be fun sneaking this past Lexa… child goes nuts for these.” She winks making Clarke laugh.

Striding out of the room she softly closes each door. Making sure to stop to feed the fire and turn down the bed covers. Carrying her towel from her lap she mops the floor with it. From the large puddle left at the bathroom doorway, all the way through the wall and to the bathroom. There she finds her yongon. Back in the bathtub in the middle of a meditation routine trying to calm herself. Yet, to even wash her hair or body in her fervent efforts to control her wayward emotions. Nann grins and sits by the bathtub. Silently readying the shampoo and conditioner for her yongon without a sound. Pouring the hot water and shampoo beginning to scrub the long locks.

“So, help me if you say one word…” Lexa mutters under her breath making Nann chuckle. Continuing to massage her scalp until hearing that satisfied sigh. “This does not mean you are forgiven.” Her yongon exhales with a hint of contentment within it. The elder does not say a word, just continues to wash the chestnut curls until Lexa is a mere puddle. Pliable and stated as the elder dries her off and brushes through those locks. Knowing that blonde stays in that bubble bath way too long anyway. Nann lotions Heda up and dresses her in those favorite pajamas before leaning over and whispering. “She doesn’t remember chocolate smoothies. Wanna have some fun?” At first it's just a smile that begins in the corner of her mouth but it spreads quickly across her face.

“Only if I get one too.” The brunette grins.

“Like I could ever sneak one past you. Sniffs them out like a bloodhound I swear.” The elder mutters rolling her eyes and heading to her room to make them with Lexa hot on her trail laughing. “Nope. You know the rules.” Nann grins over her shoulder.

“Komfoni… I am not a goufa anymore!” Lexa protests.

“Go talk to that blonde in there dear. You haven’t told her what you want her to read tonight.” The elder calls shutting her door with a wink.

She has been standing in front of that wall for almost a minute before biting her lip and softly knocking. Clarke furrows her brow in confusion. ‘They never knock. What the hell?’ Quickly buttoning her top, she opens the door and stops in her tracks at who she sees.

“Lexa?” She asks curiously. “Why’d you knock?” With a hint of a smile in her blue eyes.

“I know you must have felt I overstepped. I wanted to assure you still felt comfortable and safe here. I also just wanted to apologize for how that must have made you feel. I realize now how uncomfortable that may have been for you. And I am truly sorry for any discomfort it caused.” It was said softly and quickly in a rush. Though for Clarke it might as well have been a love song because Heda herself just apologized to her. Clarke Griffin. She could almost pinch herself as she smiles and looks down at her feet to try and hide this. Almost acting nervous and unsure of herself for the first time Clarke has known her. Well… that Clarke is aware of in this current moment at least. ‘God she is adorable like this.’ She sighs.

“No. It is my fault for overreacting. Nanna was right. I do not have the full picture yet. It was just a blip of a memory and it was wrong to snap and assume. I just… it took me by surprise. I am not used to… anything like that.”

Lexa nods and raises her head to look at Clarke for the first time chuckling when she sees the ratty hair. “Here. Let me brush your hair before Komfoni sees it.” She sighs with a grin.

“Oh, thank god. I was afraid she would revoke the… whatever the hell she is making… It's good right… She said you like them too.” Clarke nervous stammers sitting on the bed cross legged with the pauna in her lap.

Lexa chuckles crawling on the bed behind the blonde with the brush in hand. Kneeling and delicately beginning to work through the knots. “That is why I am in here. I got promised one as well.” She grins out of the corner of her mouth. “She knows she can’t sneak one past me.” Heda chuckles with a smirk. “The recipe is a secret. And apparently it does not matter how old I am or what position I currently hold.” Lexa sighs forlornly.

“Wait… you have no idea what’s in it?” Clarke squeaks nervously. “She could poison you and you’d have no clue?”

Lexa busts out in laughter with a huge grin. All while the blonde is looking at her offendedly. “I have been drinking them since I arrived at Polis, Clarke. I was a little under two winters old. If she was going to poison me. It would have been much easier to do then.”

“And would have saved me from so much trouble you freaking put me through!” Nann grumbles rolling her eyes.

“Aww… can you tell me a story about little Lexa. Please!” Clarke asks looking eagerly from Lexa to Nann. “Oh, come on… just one…” She begs.

Nann hands Lexa her drink first with a smirk. A long-annoyed sigh is given out of the brunette. “Fiiiinnneeeeeee. You can tell her ONE. And you better choose VERY carefully.” Heda warns gritting her teeth and glaring at her. “And you… have to try that first.” Nodding to the drink Nann is holding out to the blonde. Hopeful that the drink will distract Clarke away from this newfound curiosity of this topic.

“Why’s it brown?” Clarke frowns looking it up and down.

“Just try it.” Lexa groans rolling her eyes. Taking a sip of hers to show Clarke it’s fine. Moaning with her eyes rolling back at the flavor as it reaches her tongue. “Because I will literally finish that for you if you do not drink that by the time, I am through.”

“She is not kidding. I have seen her do it.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes.

“God do you put crack in here or something?” She asks, watching Heda drink fanatically. Komfoni chuckles, having no clue what that means but gets the gist of it.

“Something better…” She grins nodding to the drink.

Clarke gulps heavily and takes a sip with both sets of eyes watching her intently. Her blue eyes burst open widely and Clarke gasps loudly. “HOLY FUCK BALLS!!” She whispers, staring at the drink. “What the hell is this?”

“Chocolate.” Nann chuckles turning to find her favorite book and pulling it from the shelf in Heda’s room. Hearing play fighting in the background from both of girls like siblings.

“Lexa, I will bite the shit outta you if I so much as see you reaching over here.” Clarke warns seriously. Sipping and watching the brunette’s drink being drained quickly.

“I’d like to see you try.” Lexa laughs, drinking harder.

Nann rolls her eyes and brings the book over. ‘One chocolate smoothie and bam instant goufas (children) I swear.’ She huffs. Taking off her slippers and crawling between the two before they start slapping and biting each other like animals. “Not that I don’t trust you two…” She frowns at both sternly. “Now get comfortable and listen up.” Komfoni instructs as both crawl under the furs and lean back on the pillows. Cracking open the book to FINALLY introduce the blonde to her absolute favorite. Clarke hangs on every word and makes it a whole three chapters in before both are soundly snoring into Nann’s ear. Stealthily the elder closes the book and slips out of bed. Tucking both girls in one bed this time, with a huge grin. Lexa might murder her in the morning but at the moment the elder could care less. Smiling Nann feeds the fire and quietly leaves the room. Stuffing Lexa’s bed in case a guard comes and freaks out before making her way to her own room for the night.

Clarke wakes up sometime in the middle of the night really needing to pee. So comfortable and warm. Vainly she tries to go back to sleep but ‘god damn you tiny fucking bladder.’ Finally peeking her blue eyes half open and going to get out of bed. Her mouth drops open and a huge grin spreads on her face. Lexa is snoring in her bed, curled around her so adorably, it about makes her melt. ‘Pee… Clarke… Pee then stare at the hot chick.’ Carefully getting out of bed so not to wake Lexa, she pads to the bathroom. Sighing in satisfaction and heading back to her bed stated and happy. Crawling back into bed she almost laughs when the brunette immediately gravitates to her. Laying her head on the blonde’s chest with a contented sigh. ‘OMG HER FACE IS LITERALLY ON MY BOOB.’ She grins giddy. ‘Okay… breathe… do not freak the hell out Clarke… we are fine… this is fine… hot chick with face on boob… totally fine…’ Clarke is fully aware that if Lexa woke up right now, she would be grinning like an idiot. But right now, in this moment, it feels way too good to care. ‘God… she smells amazing.’ Burying her face in the girls’ silky locks and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Falling asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in what feels like ages.

Nann comes in with Lexa’s tea just like always, but today with a huge shit eating smile on her face. Wafting it under the child’s nose does the trick just like it does every morning. But, this time. Oh man, was this time fun. The green eyes pop open and freeze. Growing wide and looking all around. Her jaw drops open when she realizes she is laying on Clarke’s chest. Cuddling it like a joken (fucking) stuffed animal. Carefully removing herself from the blonde and replacing it with the pauna.

Lexa quickly takes the tea and darts from the room. Muttering a “you breathe a word of this komfoni and so help me…” on her way past the elder. Nann chuckles and tucks the blonde in tighter. Adding some firewood and quietly shutting the door. Komfoni fills a bath for Lexa and once more for herself. The blonde usually waits till after her training at night now a days. The elder bathes, dresses and then gathers her sewing up. Eager to finish the back of the quilt she has been working on for the girl. Silently she sneaks in and sits in her chair. Smiling as she sews thinking of the patterns and the colors that will go together. Eventually when the elder observes the blonde begin to wake, Nann stands to go make the child her morning tea. Having it ready just in time for those blue eyes to slowly flutter open.

“Os Sonop (good morning),” Nann greets with a smile handing the steaming cup to Clarke.

“Os Sonop (good morning).” She yawns blearily stretching and rubbing her eyes before taking the cup. “Wait… where’s Lexa?” The blonde inquires looking around the room.

Nann chuckles aloud, “you woke up in the middle of the night, huh?” She grins sitting on the bed.

Clarke smirks and nods, “I didn’t know Heda was such a cuddler.”

Komfoni snorts with laughter. “You should have seen her face when I woke her this morning.” Clarke chortles alongside the elder as she mimics her face. The two chat back and forth as the blonde drinks her tea. Gradually making her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Giving the elder time to pick the girl’s clothes out for the day. Turning to do the same for her yongon who she knows is already in the bath by now. Walking past her to the closet to gather the typical Heda attire. Laying them out to warm by the fire and gathering a towel to usher the brunette out.

“What’s the hurry?” Lexa asks eyebrows raised in question.

“I just figured you would like to be clothed when the blonde comes out for breakfast. Though, if you’d rather her see you like this, I am sure she would not mind in the slightest.” Nann winks with a smirk.

“She’s awake already?” she rushes standing and wrapping herself tightly in the towel. The elder smirks as her yongon rushes to dry off and hastily pulls on clothes. Calmly going to fetch a brush and leather cords for those Heda braids. Delicately working through each knot and tangle of the wet ringlets as she works. Clarke is already sitting down at the table reading while sipping another cup of tea when the other two come to join her. “Clarke.” Heda greets with a nod as she sits.

“Heda.” The blonde smiles behind her book.

“Mental combat, huh?” Lexa grins reading the title of the book Clarke seems to be so engrossed in. Beginning to eat as the girl explains the concept of the book to the two others.

“It’s quite interesting. Not at all what I thought it would originally be about.” The girl gushed in between bites of her eggs and toast. Explaining the concepts of having a warrior mindset the book lays out. How to build resiliency, mental toughness, reactions to stress and other things. The other two were quiet and let her explain even though each had already read the book in question. Lexa had read it multiple times in fact. However, verbal explanation was a method that facilitated a better understanding of concepts to an individual. Therefore, Heda routinely allowed it to continue despite how most would consider it a waste of time. In the middle of explaining the idea of meditation Clarke abruptly halts. Fork halfway to her mouth and the blue eyes glass over as she sits stone still. Lexa and Nann exchange glances to one another as the elder pushes her chair back. Walking calmly to the blonde’s quarters to gather the journal and a pen. Coming back into the room just in time to hear the fork clatter back on the plate and the gasp escape the girl’s mouth. Holding out the items without a word, hands still trembling Clarke quickly glances to Heda’s worried eyes. Even though she is not finished eating, she excuses herself to her quarters early. Stating she isn’t hungry anymore and wants to be alone.

“Do not fret, ai yongon (my child). I will keep a close eye on her today.” Komfoni assures resting her aged hand on top of the tanned younger one.

“I just can’t wait till this is all over… For her to finally remember again. It feels like one step forward and two steps back each time this happens.” The brunette sighs.

“She will in time, ai tombom (my heart). They will be coming more frequent now that the first has broken through. Just be patient with her, it is a lot to take in. Especially for the holder of the spirit of Wanheda.” Nann hums patting Lexa’s hand and going back to eating. Heda nods and quietly both finishes eating. They are cleaning up the breakfast dishes when there is a light knock on the door. Both look at each other with raised eyebrows and the elder moves to flip the latch quietly before opening the door.

“So, it begins…” Lexa mutters under her breath moving the trays together at the end of her table.

“Heda.” The guard bows respectfully to her. “Roan, the prince of Azgeda, seeks audience with you.”

“The prince? He was not sent a notification to…. Did he say what it was regarding?” Heda asks curiously.

“No, Heda. Just that it was urgent.”

“Yes. Well, they all say that.” She mutters dismissively.

“If I may say, Heda. He looks rather... distressed as well.” The guard mentions, causing Heda’s eyebrows to raise. Azgedans were known for their unemotional austere presence.

“Very well. Wait just outside the door in my throne room. I will be there shortly.” Heda instructs turning on her heel to put on her war paint. Regardless, it was still Azgeda and Heda was taking no chances any longer. Not since Costia, regardless of who it was or the circumstances. The guard nods and bows going to wait outside the door as Nann closes it behind him. Rushing to her yongons side to help her don her coat and boots.

“I will watch the blonde personally. Everything will be fine, Heda.” Nann assures calmly. The brunette takes a deep breath with closed eyes. Opening them and seeing Heda’s austere gaze looking back at her.

“Ensure she stays absolutely silent. I do not care if you must herb her. Make certain she understands the seriousness as to why.” Lexa instructs through gritted teeth and a white knuckled grip on the counter.

“Sha, Heda.” Nann nods understanding the tension in the air way too well. Following her to the front door with the black coat of Heda flows behind her yongon.

“Lock this door, the hallway door and your handmaiden entrance after I leave. I will sneak back in through my bathroom’s servant door.” Heda instructs with her hand on the doorknob to the throne room.

“I will, ai tombom (my heart).” Komfoni whispers wringing her hands with a nod. With that Heda strides through regally to battle with Azgeda. Waiting to hear the click of the lock behind her before she moves again. Nann springs to the hallway door in the bathroom and locks that as well before moving to her quarters. Flipping the latch on her maidens’ entrance and sealing her door tightly. Dashing to the blonde’s quarters and quickly making her way inside. Clarke is about to protest her to leave after specifically instructing that she wanted to be alone. That is until she sees the look on the elder’s face. The blonde pales and shoots up to get closer to Komfoni.

“What is it? Is it Lexa? Is she all right?” She rushes searching the old womans’ face for clues.

“Fine, child. Well relatively. The prince of Azgeda is here to seek audience with Heda.” Komfoni whispers, moving to lock the balcony door and close the curtains in front of them tightly.

“Weren’t they the ones….” Clarke gasps with wide fearful eyes as she watches Nann. Starting to feel ice cold fear shoot down her spine.

“Yes…” Nann trembles clearing her throat and coming to sit next to the blonde. “Not him specifically. But the clan was yes. Heda wanted me to ensure you understood the severity of the situation as to why you need to stay absolutely silent until he leaves. He was not on the notification list for the upcoming clan meeting. So, we do not know why he seeks audience.” She whispers quickly, never breaking eye contact with the fearful blue eyes.

“You will stay here with me, right?” Clarke whispers, suddenly not feeling like she wants to be alone any longer.

“With my life, darling.” Nann nods, going to gather her sewing and coming sit on the bed.

~~~

Heda strides up to sit on her throne regally. Taking a few calming breaths and nodding to allow the man to enter. He may not have been the one who killed her Costia but she did not care. Unable to help the snarl on her face when she first lays eyes on him. Looking very much unlike how a prince should. Haggard, travel worn and notably exhausted. Hair and beard unkempt. Dirt and grime layered up on his skin and clothes. The man looks like he has not bathed in decades to say the least. It causes her eyebrows to raise in question as the man still out of breath from his travels walks in hurriedly. Dropping to one knee in front of her dais where she sits.

“Heda.” He puffs out.

“Roan.” She nods allowing him to stand.

“I apologize for my appearance. I have heard the most distressing things regarding …. My mother.” He growls her name and this peaks Heda’s interest. She had not heard of quarrels amongst the Azgedian royal court but it would not be shocking to say the least.

“Continue…” She commands austerely not displaying any hint of interest. Not wanting to give anything away to someone from this clan.

“I have been banished from Azgeda by my mother. Since… your niron. It was I she tasked to do the deed.”

Lexa’s knuckles crack as she tightens her grip on the throne. Snarling deeper so much so that it causes the Prince of Azgeda to falter for a moment. Quickly continuing in a rush. “She wanted me to do the act and the delivery. I refused both. As you can guess, she did not take kindly to this.”

“I was not informed of this. It has been many harvests since then. Why am I just hearing of it?” Lexa angrily spits down at him.

“I do not know the workings of her any longer, Heda. I have been hiding out within Azgeda lands.” Roan informs her.

“How stupid of you.” Heda unemotionally states.

“I have heard talk, Heda. Of vile, dishonorable deeds done by her. Extortion, blackmail, kidnappings, murders, and vast corruption since I left. I have a horrible feeling about this Heda. We must stop her. Please, for the sake of my people.” He uncharacteristically pleads.

“You wish my help to murder your own mother and take the throne for yourself?” Heda confirms seriously glaring at him.

“If I must. Then yes. She murdered my houmon after I was banished. My son. My daughter. Both were not even 3 summers Heda.” His voice cracks and he falls to his knees. “She sent me their…” But he did not need to finish for Heda to understand. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard to compose herself.

“I will investigate the rumors to any misgivings as you say. Until then you will stay here where I can keep watch of you.” She states waving him to stand.

Escorting the man out of the throne room. Instructing her men to escort the prince to a room in her tower. Ensuring his horse is taken care of at her stables and his supplies restocked before the next day. As well as assigning a guard to watch him at all times. Both look at her as though she has lost her mind but do as told without question. Turning on her heel she shuts the throne room doors. Climbing the dais and sitting on the throne to think of the weight of what she just heard. Could she trust the prince or was this just a wild goose chase for her head to go alongside Costias' for the ice queen’s collection. His eyes and pain in his voice stated it to be truth but she would need her own spies to confirm this. Understanding what she must do, Lexa pushes off the throne and strides to sneak back into her quarters. Getting a couple funny looks along the way which she ignores. Far too deep in her thoughts to be concerned with such things. Walking to her quarters she sits with her head in her hands by the fireplace. Knowing Nann heard her enter and shut the door anyway. Unsure if the blonde will even want her to go into her room after whatever resurfaced at breakfast. Quietly hearing the door open and shut with worn experienced footfalls she recognizes to be Komfoni.

“Ai yongon (my child), what is the matter? We were expecting you to meet us in there.” Nann replies sitting beside Lexa.

“I assume you still have connections to the training of the skaigonakru.” Heda whispers massaging her temples.

Nann nods, “Sha, you know as much.”

“Good. They must fly once again. I need you to personally gather them for me. I trust no one else.” Heda relies weary and weighed down with the pressure of the world on her shoulders. Nann sits and pulls her yongon close, massaging her temples for her.

“This battle you do not do alone, ai yongon. We do this together.” Komfoni affirms rolling the knots out with her fingers.

“Thank you, Komfoni.” She whispers.

“I will gather a jug of water and snacks for the blonde in our absence. Would you like me to list out some assignments to keep her busy so you can rest for a bit?” Nann hums still massaging.

“No, I need to see her. I don’t want her thinking I am mad after this morning.” Lexa sighs.

“Then I will finish my massage in there.” The elder states rising.

“But…” Lexa begins quickly shutting her mouth at the look she gets in return. Progressing to the blonde’s room as she said she would.

“Oh, thank god!” Clarke gasps in relief coming to hug her. Seeing the strained look on her face the girl blanches. “Wow, went that good huh?”

“Headache.” She mutters rubbing her temples and laying down flat on Clarke’s bed. “Tell me what you’ve studied so far today.” She murmurs eyes closed.

“I got through the first six chapters of the mental combat book before I took a break. And almost finished writing down all my resurfaced memories in the journal. I was thinking of doing Kongeda next.” She relays quietly to not upset the headache of the commander.

“What chapter did you leave off in Kongeda?” Heda inquires from the bed.

Clarke strides over and pulls it off the shelf and flips through it. “Chapter four. But I need to finish my art project for chapter 3.”

“Alright so, while Nann and I are dying of boredom in this meeting, try finishing the chapter 3 project, that journal, and if you are up for it. You can go ahead and start chapter 4 so you can begin gaining ideas for that chapter project. If you get tired of working in the kongeda you can always switch over and start your next section in the level 4 trigedasleng workbook.” Lexa instructs with her eyes still closed. Clarke nods and frowns apologetically at Heda who must sit through a meeting with what looks to be a horrible headache.

“But first, I am going to show you how to give a killer headache massage.” Nann grins with a wink.

“Yes!” Clarke sighs making Lexa glare in question to the blonde. “What? I am good at medical stuff.” She shrugs. “Comes with the whole… mom’s a doctor thing.” Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes whimpering when she does.

“Alright face down on the bed with your shirt off, ai yongon (my child).” Nann instructs. There are some mumbled curses that fire off from the bed but it seems Heda does what she is told. Clarke smirks as the shirt is thrown at Komfoni’s face. The elder just rolls her eyes and hands it over to the blonde. The girl turns it right side out and drapes it over the footboard of her bed. “Nope. Face me.” The elder instructs slapping her clothed butt cheek.

“KOMFONI!” She squeaks jumping, then groaning with how bad it hurts her head.

Nann sighs, “Come here.” Helping her turn where the brown hair is almost hanging off the bed. “Alright you see these.” She instructs running her fingers to the tight neck muscles on the back of the brunette’s neck.

“The trapezius?” Clarke asks questionably. Nann and Heda both look at her confused. “That’s the name of the muscle.” The blonde informs deadpan. “My mom made me learn them when I was like 6 or something with a stupid song.” She shrugs.

“Weird. But alright.” Nann mutters making Lexa chuckle. “These are what tend to be the main source of this one’s headache. So, I usually start here near her shoulder and work my way up to the base of her skull. Like this.” Kneading with her thumbs meticulously as Lexa whimpers underneath her. “Alright I found a knot. Come here.” Pulling the blonde hand to her. “Do just like you saw me do just now with my thumbs. There you go. Like that. Little deep circles as you work your way up.” Lexa moans when she hits the knot.

“Jesus… you weren’t kidding…” Clarke hums shooting a look at Nann.

“I wasn’t.” Komfoni chuckles. “Now keep kneading it in slow circles until you finally feel it release. If it doesn’t, try going higher or lower and working back down to it again.” The elder instructs watching carefully to every movement the girl makes. “Mmmm… you have a knack for this.” Nann grins in approval.

“Mom was training me to take over as Ark doctor when … uh… the shit hit the fan and what not.” Clarke replies casually.

“That’s a disgusting analogy.” Lexa mumbles in a huff making the blonde chuckle.

“Yet accurate…” Clarke grins making Komfoni laugh. “Okay, I think…” Clarke begins only to be interrupted by Lexa groaning in relief loudly.

“She will tell you. Don’t worry.” The elder chuckles with a wide grin.

“Komfoni… show her that thing…” Lexa muffles from the bed. Clarke looks over at Nann confused. With a nod and a sigh, the weathered hands take over.

“Alright turnover.” The elder sighs. The blue eyes watch as Lexa turns and the wrinkled hands seem to hold the brunette’s head in her hands. Waiting until the brunette is pulled all the way to the edge of the mattress until her head is hanging off. “Alright here, I dig my thumbs into the base of her neck at the very end of that muscle. Drives her crazy.” Komfoni chuckles rolling her eyes.

“It does no…. OHHHHH RIGHT THERE!!” Lexa moans scrunching her face up.

“Relax or it will not release.” The elder mutters. Slowly Clarke watches Lexa relax her face back to normal. Another minute is all it takes before a loud pop is heard and a wonton moan of relief to tumble out of Heda’s mouth.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” The blonde asks, alarmed checking that the brunette was still breathing and everything.

“The best joken feeling ever…” Lexa sighs moving her neck around with a hazy grin.

“Shit… you can still like feel your body, right?” Clarke asks, pinching her legs and fingers. Nann is chortling and Lexa is grinning but she wiggles every finger and toe obediently to each demand.

“Alright. While you two finish playing doctor. I am going to gather what you requested, Heda.” Komfoni winks, making Lexa glare at her.

“No! Don’t hit her. Are you psychotic? She could have paralyzed you just now. You really wanna make someone like that angry?” Clarke huffs exasperatedly. The elder chortles and grins widely, going to leave. “Jug of water on the desk with a huge plate of snacks to tide you over. Stay in this room. No balcony.” She orders pointing her finger sternly.

“Fine oh’ wrinkled dictator.” Clarke mutters unenthusiastically. Lexa raises her eyebrows and peers over at Nann hesitantly.

“Mmmm… I like that. Alright. That is how I want everyone to refer to me as from now on.” The elder laughs leaving the room. “And I suggest you wear clothes to our meeting Heda. Otherwise I will never get anyone to focus on anything but those boobs.” The older woman chuckles before leaving.

“What boobs?” Clarke replies pretending to squint with a smirk on her face. Nann roars in laughter at the indignant look on her yongon’s face.

“I liked it better when you two hated each other.” Lexa mutters, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on in a huff.

“Liar…” Clarke calls after the brunette receives a rude gesture in reply only making the blonde laugh harder.

~~~

Later that afternoon, eight gona’s stand in front of Lexa in the throne room of all various shapes, sizes, and gender. “Afternoon my gona’s.” Heda greets entering the room from her quarters with Nann close behind.

All eight take a knee as they pass by. “Heda. Heda kom Skaigonakru,” each greets in succession to one another.

Striding up the dais and seating in her throne. Heda calls out, “rise.” Nodding to Nann who begins to walk down the line inspecting each gona in front of her. Lexa cannot help but smirk a tiny bit as she watches Komfoni in her element.

“Heda, has reason to believe you must fly once more. You know what this means. Gather viable evidence. Do not be seen. Blend in and eliminate only the guilty. While keeping us updated every step of the way. If you fail ai yongon or one of you branwodas goes and gets yourself killed. So, help me I will go and revive you just so I can skin you alive myself. Is that clear?”

“SHA, HEDA KOM SKAIGONAKRU.” They all grunt loudly in unison. Nann nods and makes her way up the dais to stand beside Heda.

“All yours, Heda.” She nods regally. Though does a quick wink when she turns around that only Lexa can see. Heda nods with a smirk.

“I had an unexpected request for audience today by the prince of Azgeda himself. Informing me that the Ice Queen banished the prince from Azgeda lands ever since he refused to kill my niron. While I am hesitant to believe him, for obvious reasons.” She snarled making Nann nod in agreement. “He also informed me of rumors about his mother. Involving extortion, blackmail, kidnappings, murders and wide spread corruption among their highest ranks.”

“Shocking…” Nann mutters where only Lexa can hear.

“Most disturbing of all He informed me that his mother executed his houmon, his one-year old son and three-year-old daughter directly preceding his banishment. Sending him evidence of such in the same manner as I was.” There are several sharp intakes of breath in shock and repulsion. “I need you to confirm EVERYTHING of his story, to the letter. I want to know, for sure, he had NOTHING to do with Costia. If he does, I will cut him limb for limb myself. I need to know every ounce of corruption and harm that is going on in Azgeda. So that we can begin eliminating the bad seeds and freeing my people from their clutches. I want to know that his sob story of his family is truthful and not meant to sway my sympathy for him. And If that Ice Bitch is doing as he indicates I want her delivered to me alive so I can cut off her head myself. Is that clear?” Heda roars knuckles cracking on her throne.

“SHA HEDA.” They all grunt loudly.

“We will soar in the darkness and return with it in our victory.” The group leader speaks nodding as he steps forward to accept. “Heda kom Skaigonakru we will send updates directly to you.” He bows low in deep respect with the rest following behind him.

“Ste yuj ai gonas en a zog raun kom trikova (Stay strong my warriors and strike with the shadows).” Nann finishes with her head bowed to them. All together the men rise, moving as one unit in an incredible show of dexterity. Sequentially bowing before Heda and their beloved leader and teacher. Turning on their heel and pulling up the hood of their cloak to move to the door in quick succession.

“Any particular reason some of them smirked when you called me your child?” Lexa asks with raised eyebrows once they gonas leave.

Nann smiles, “Some knew you as a child ai tombom (my heart).”

The brunette groans with her head in her hands. “Please tell me I didn’t…”

The elder chortles, “Of course you did. And announced it was the cutest heinie in all the clans.”

“Nomajoka (motherfucker)!” The brunette huffs hiding her face in her hands.

“I have never seen Andrea turn that many shades of red so fast in my life.” Komfoni chuckles making Lexa smile. “Apparently you slipped past her after a bath and you came to find me where I was training them down in the gym.”

“Wait why was she embarrassed?” Lexa asks puzzled.

“Apparently she believed you two looked so much alike it was like seeing a mini Heda naked. Not that you seemed to mind one bit, of course. Tried explaining to her that all goufa are like that…” Nann tells her, making Lexa laugh aloud.

“Did she listen?” She asks Nann with a grin.

“Course not. Did absolutely nothing.” Komfoni chuckles. “I still think it is too.” Nann grins with a wink.

Lexa rolls her eyes and stands. “I should go check in with my natblida. Will you check on the graunpeka (Clarke's secret nickname - means flightless bird)?”

“Of course.” Nann nods with a smirk.

“And I myself am partial to a paler one.” Heda calls over her shoulder hearing a booming laugh ring behind her.

~~~

By the time the old woman wanders back into Clarke’s chambers she has finished all but her trigedasleng workbook. Even with all the frequent interruptions of her memories in between her assignments. Whipping her head up while chewing on a pencil Clarke sighs in relief.

“Oh, thank god. This makes no sense!” The blonde huffs, shoving the book out for Nann to explain.

“You would never do any of these without me would you?” Komfoni chuckles bringing over her sewing to sit down next to the child to help.

“Nope.” She smiles pointing to the one she was stuck on.

“Oh, you almost got it.” The elder hums with a smile before explaining it out for the girl.

“I don’t understand why it's so much easier just to say it then read it and write it.” The blonde grumbles writing again.

“Some things are just like that.” The old woman chuckles knowingly continuing to stitch.

“How was your creepy death ninja meeting?” Clarke asks beginning on the next one. Nann looks over at her amusedly in question. “Oh, Lexa told me you used to be like this badass ninja of death. I just figured that was what you were meeting about. OMG are you like the head badass death ninja now!? God that is so cool.” She breathes excitedly.

Nann chortles. “We have got to start letting you skaikru name stuff.” The elder laughs, shaking her head.

“I know right. I keep telling Heda that. She just rolls her eyes at me.” Clarke mutters with a shrug.

“Wonder why.” Komfoni smirks.

“Beats me…. Hey what’s this one?” She asks nudging Nann pointing to the next word.

“This one is should, not animal. You should run. Not, you animal run.” The elder laughs pointing another one higher up she already finished.

“Oh, fuck… Okay did I screw up any others while you are at it?” She asks just handing the book over to the Komfoni before pulling the journal closer towards her.

~~~

Lexa is able to check in on each classroom and even participate in a couple sparring lessons. The nap room is full and Heda cannot help but poke her head in with a grin. Tip toeing in and kissing Elisae on the forehead and tucking her in under the furs. Running smack into Amma who is smirking at her knowingly with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You miss it don’t you?” The fisa grins at her friend.

“The adorableness? Yes. The diapers? No.” Lexa chuckles back.

“You better be here when she wakes or I will never hear the end of it.” Amma warns with a pointed finger. Heda looks at her unimpressed. “I will send that child up to you if you leave Heda. I swear it! Dirty diaper and all!”

Lexa sighs, “Fine I’ll go scare the crap outta Rinta again.” Creeping back into the sparring room with a huge smile. Amma can’t help but crack up hearing the screech that echoes out and the loud laughter that follows.

“Spichen (god damn it), Lex! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Rinta screams as a brown blur runs past the fisa laughing.

“Goufas (children)…. I am surrounded by goufas (children)…” Amma mutters rolling her eyes and heading to go back to reading on the couch in the main area.

“Niron… any particular reason why Heda is hiding in the library closet?” Fei asks so nonchalantly it causes the fisa to chuckle.

“I believe she is on scare number 14 of the day.” Amma smirks to her houmon.

“What is Rinta on?” He asks with a huge grin.

“Zero.” The fisa chuckles making the gona erupt in laughter. “Though she will tell you 1 but that was a sympathy scare from Heda that I made her give so I wouldn’t have to hear Rinta complain all day.”

“You are making her wait till Elisae wakes up aren’t you.” Fei grins chuckling.

“Yep. Threatened to send that child up with a dirty diaper if she didn’t.” Amma grins triumphantly to him.

“She knows Elisae is fully potty trained now, right?” He whispers confused.

His wife just grins at him widely, “Nope.” Popping the p with emphasis. “And you will say nothing.”

“Yea…That is your hole you are digging. I am staying out of that one.” He chuckles turning to go. Another screech and a string of expletives rings out.

“Fifteen.” Amma hums out not even looking up from her book. Fei grins watch Heda blur fly past him laughing the whole way.

“It used to be so boring here.” He laughs sitting beside his wife to watch the chaos happily. “How far do you think she will get today?”

“Oh at least 30 easy.” Amma says turning the page.

“Maybe she will break a record today?” He chuckles hearing another scream and two brown blurs fly past. One laughing hysterically, the other with pants around her ankles and cursing wildly.

“Rinta. You have to pull your pants up after the bathroom too, my dear.” Amma calls turning the page.

“Keryon (spirits), I hope she made it before Heda scared her.” Fei whispers, disgusted.

“Well I didn’t spy a wet spot on the back of her pants as she hobbled past so we can hope.” The fisa shrugs.

“Nomi (mom) what does this mean?” Yarla asks sitting next to her and pointing to a word.

“Neophyte, it's like a beginner or someone new to something.” Amma explains after reading the sentence. All three heads whip up as a scream echoes down from the playground. Lexa comes shooting past them snorting in laughter with Rinta hot on her heels.

“Oh, cool what number are we on?” Yarla asks grinning.

“Eighteen.” Amma and Fei both answer in unison. By the time Lexa is at 25 half the older kids are now sitting on the couch watching. Huddled around the floor, sitting on the arm of the sofa, or sitting in a lap of another. All counting aloud whenever they hear a shriek. Heads turning as they both sprint past so fast it leaves a gust of wind in their wake. One always laughing loudly as they pass.

“I love that this is their favorite activity to watch.” Fei chuckles over at Amma when they hit 28.

“I have no idea how all the strikons’ sleep through this.” Yarla grins.

“Easy. They are used to us.” Aiden laughs hearing a shriek from the storage closet. Lexa flies past chuckling while Rinta runs out attempting to claw a bucket off her head.

“29” They all sing out.

“YOU LITTLE SKRISH (shit)!!!” Rinta roars, flinging it off behind her.

“Language…” Amma hums turning her page.

“YU STRIK SKRISH!!” The gona yells over her shoulder.

“Not what I meant… but E for effort.” Amma hums with a shrug. A loud scream resounds from the hallway as Lexa rockets past cracking up. Rinta follows dripping wet and muttering under her breath of a violent death coming Heda’s way.

“30”

“Wait… why is she wet?” Boyd asks.

“I don’t think we want to know.” Fei states watching.

“Ew.” Calix scrunches his nose up.

“I think she might break the record today.” Naomi whispers excitedly. A loud squawk and several objects hitting a wall can be heard from the toy room. Lexa peels past wearing a mask chortling as Rinta comes out welding a ball to hurl at the brunette.

“31” They all excitedly call out.

A piercing shriek is heard and is quickly followed by a “UMPH.” From the obstacle course.

“32!” They cry louder.

Lexa dives behind the couch with a huge grin as Rinta comes stomping angrily rubbing her head near them glaring everywhere suspiciously. Right as she approaches the brunette pops up and screams nearly toppling over Rinta in her efforts to flee. The natblida are all falling over themselves in laughter as Elisae comes out rubbing her eyes clutching her bear.

“HEDA!!!” She chirps excitedly, tearing straight for her with arms out. “Yous waited!!!” Elisae exclaims happily.

“I did. Just for you.” Lexa chuckles, kissing the girl on the forehead as the toddler snuggles into Heda’s neck sucking her thumb.

“She broke her record today too.” Yarla grins at the little girl.

“YOUS DIDS!” The toddler cries animatedly.

“Yep. I think Rinta wet herself on that last one.” Heda chuckles.

“And possibly number 12 as well.” Fei laughs, shaking his head.

“No, I waited for her to finish.” Lexa confirms with a sly grin.

“That was awfully nice of you.” Amma hums out appreciatively.

“Well, I knew you’d make me mop it up.” She chuckles carrying Elisae in her arms.

“Absolutely.” The fisa calls smiling at the little toddler beaming up at Heda happily.

“Thanks for waiting for her underwear to be pulled up too!” Fei calls loudly, hearing a loud cackle in response.

“Man, I can’t believe we missed that one.” Yarla sighs. Lexa makes sure to spend some individual time with Elisae on the playground. Jumping on the net, swinging high up together in the swing and even when the girl requests to go down the big slides with Heda. Though she opts to stay snugly strapped to Lexa’s chest the whole time she is still successful and happy in the end.

“I’s cants WAIT to tewl Nomi!!” Elisae cries elatedly bouncing in Heda’s arms.

“Well… then let’s go!” She chuckles setting the girl down who takes off excitedly, her teddy bear still clutched in those little arms. Noticing the wet spot on the back of the preschooler's pants makes the brunette chuckle. Walking in holding out the soiled holder with a grin for the fisa.

“The slide strikes again.” Heda laughs. Fei roars in laughter taking the pieces of fabric. Amma though is too busy praising Elisae for being so brave on their way to go change her. Not even caring about the accident in the act of such a huge accomplishment.

~~~

When Lexa finally strolls in still chuckling to Clarke's room, Nann is reading the trigedasleng workbook with the pencil and Clarke is laying on her stomach writing in her journal.

“You realize doing it for her doesn’t teach her anything right?” The brunette teases.

“Shof op. She’s checking my work. I fuck up at the blink of an eye I swear.” Clarke huffs not looking up from her journal.

“It is true. I don’t even know how she manages it.” Nann chuckles circling something. “Okay come here… Ain is mine. Ani that means aunt.” She points to one of the sentences as the blonde leans over to view it.

“Now that is just mean.” Clarke mutters reading it over. “HEY! It makes sense now!” She cries out with a huge grin.

“Imagine that,” Nann laughs as the blonde takes the book back and quickly erases the sentence so she can re-write it again.

“Broke my record today.” Lexa whispers to Komfoni sitting by her.

“Lord. You are gunna give that child a heart attack one day.” She chuckles.

“Caught her once in the bathroom too.” Lexa grins making Nann snort out in laughter.

“Okay. That I have to admit is funny.” She cackles shaking her head.

“Came out waddling with her pants around her ankles.” The brunette laughs out. “And the littlest bluma made it down the slide today.” She grins. Nann gasps in excitement as Clarke turns and looks at them. Rolling her sea blue eyes as she hands the book back for the elder to check and picks up the pen to continue writing. Glancing at blonde Lexa hums. “Wow you got pretty far in that today.” She nods down at the journal.

“Yea… do you have any idea how hard it is to get anything done when memories are insisting on flooding you.” Clarke mutters annoyed.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean for you to think these were required today. You could have stopped and just kept writing in your journal.” Heda assures softly.

“I know, but it helped keep me grounded. Don’t worry I kept a list of them over there so I won’t forget any.” Nodding to her desk. “Oh, and I am looking forward to training tonight… Heda.” Clarke mutters darkly with a glare. Lexa gulps hard and nods. Nann on the other hand chuckles behind them with a smirk.

Proceeding to the girl’s desk Lexa hesitantly asks, “May I?” She receives a scowl but the blonde nods rolling her eyes. Going back to her journal again.

~~~

  * Bath
  * Bathroom corner
  * Bare
  * Heda’s Bed



~~~

Heda clears her throat and blushes while reading the summarizations that notes each memory. Quickly understanding each one and calculating the blonde to be halfway through the second day. “Very well… I will go prepare then.” Lexa replies hastily, turning and leaving the room.

“Oh, so now she’s uncomfortable with it…” Clarke tempers watching her leave.

Nann snorts in laughter behind her, “Nope. Was like that the whole time, dear.” The blue eyes look at the woman doubtfully. “Who do you think was calming her and listened to all those worried rants, child? You should have seen that huge stack of psychology books she read for research when you first came.” The elder mutters, shaking her head. Clarke looks at her surprised and Komfoni rolls her eyes. “That girl does nothing less than 200%, my dear. You should know that by now. Barely slept the whole time because she was so worried about you.”

“Then she shouldn’t have left.” Clarke grumbles pushing off the bed to tie her hair up for training. The elder glances up and rolls her eyes.

“Sit!” Komfoni orders tersely. The blonde immediately sits back down with an exasperated sigh and crossing arms over her chest for emphasis. “Did you enjoy what you experienced in Tondc, child?” the old woman bluntly questions with a firm glare. The girl blanches and shakes her head. “Well, then there you go.” Nann mutters going back to grading the workbook.

“Wait… what?” Clarke whispers reflecting on what was just said. Gasping she quickly looks over at the elder with wide eyes. “That is what they threatened her with? Bombing another city? Why didn’t she tell me?!” The blonde cries, throwing her hands up frustratedly.

“All of them, dear. Not one." Komfoni mutters circling an answer. Clarke's jaw drops. "And she didn't tell you because that nomajoka natrona (mother fucking traitor) in the dungeons taught all of them that to have to explain your actions as Heda means you do not deserve the title at all.” Nann huffs angrily.

“That’s stupid.” Clarke mutters, finally closing her mouth.

“Agreed. Now if you could just help me get her to understand that …” The elder grumbles rolling her eyes. Clarke sat there in shock feeling like such an asshole. She should have known the mountain men would do something like that. With all they had already done for decades, did to her people, bombed, and killed senselessly just to get what they wanted so selfishly. Instead she blamed Lexa for the betrayal and never even once regarding what could have forced Lexa to do something like that. “I would start thinking of something that makes you angry again before you go in there, if I were you. Otherwise we will be getting a whole lot closer in the next coming days when she is done with you tonight.” Nann smirks with a chuckle.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I have a lot of content to pull from for that fucking shit.” Clarke voices standing once again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one got super long super fast. SOOO... i split it up and part of it went to the next chapter. Which is good for y'all since i should finish that sooner now. 
> 
> Oh and Clarke remembers a chapter at a time because it gave me less of headache that way... lol

Clarke is starting to see Lexa with much different eyes than she had before. Yet, it was all so confusing to her too. Everyone kept saying things about Lexa that were different than how Clarke truly felt. And while they were all obviously true, she had yet to witness any herself. Yes, she realized this is stupid and childish but she needed to witness this. There had been far too much treachery in her life to blindly trust anybody anymore. Plus, these memories she is receiving. God, she feels so humiliated every time they come back. Then just when she feels like it could not get worse another comes. Being spanked over Heda’s knee, ripped of her dignity and ass exposed like a child. Holy hell, she thought she would die from that one. Nope! How about how Heda freaking removing her damn pubic hair without her knowledge. Hot damn, Clarke could not even begin to touch on that without her face igniting. Knowing Heda had seen every single inch of her without even being awake. It made her feel so mortified and vulnerable. Just when that had been hard enough to digest. Clarke found out Lexa had fucked her. Put her over her knee totally naked after forcing her to bathe… okay. That she knows was not bad. Still humiliating. Yes. She would have rather washed herself in privacy. But she can reasonably understand why Lexa did not. In fact, as much as she hated to admit it, she would have done the same. But the spanking, and the fucking. Not only that but… god, it was hot and made her feel things that Clarke was embarrassed to even feel. She could not understand how Lexa made her feel that good that fast. Finn… Sweet Finn… He could not even do that. It was rare she ever orgasmed at all. She knew it was pretty normal. That orgasm came with time and understanding as partners. That did not worry her. Sex still felt incredibly amazing to her nonetheless. So, naturally she continued with it. But holy shit… Lexa… it was like her touch set Clarke on fire. Just her touch and nothing else. It drove her wild instantly on contact. The second it was inside of her. Jesus, she never stood a chance.

Now Clarke was left unsure on how exactly to take in this new information. No clue on how she was supposed to absorb the fact Lexa had fucked her and not only that but she had liked it. Liked it and would REALLY like to do it again. It was a whole new level of ‘what the hell do I do with this.’ It was frustrating and embarrassing all at once. Just when she thought it couldn't get ANNYY worse… BAM. The last memory came and pulled the rug out from the other she had been struggling with. No scratch that it made the damn floor collapse several more thousand feet down where Clarke had no idea was possible. At first, yea anger came. Simply for the fact that she was frustrated and fed up with all this. She wanted one … just one that was not mortifying and humiliating for her beyond belief. One, where she did not feel vulnerable, exposed, and helpless to do anything about it. Instead they just escalated one after the other infuriatingly almost as if to spite her. But there were moments between her and Lexa that took her breath away. Where things just felt normal and complete that even she could not explain. Like on top of the bookcase like a couple of normal teenagers getting in trouble. Then Lexa apologized. Actually, apologized to Clarke and looked down right truthfully remorseful about it in a way that stunned her. Heda, the one in her mind that left her at the mountain. That Heda could never be capable of that. But this memory… Fuck…. It left her reeling in frozen disbelief. Tied to the bed naked and helpless. Forced to take everything Heda gave. Had her making noises that Clarke had never heard herself ever make. Feel things that she had never ever felt before. And god did she want to feel those again. Could she ever look Lexa in the eye again… nope… not a chance. But damn… did she want to. The spanking and the fucking she had consented to it all and it made her burn in mortification. Had her resting her head in her hands in sheer disbelief of it. Lexa was not lying to her that night in the training room. Clarke wanted it just as much as Lexa must have. She was never forced. And that was a hard pill to swallow. How do you cope with the fact you willingly and downright mortifyingly allowed your biggest most hated enemy to fuck you?

All the same, the thoughts, the struggles and those emotions that came rushing back. All those demons that haunted her repeatedly. Those were gone now. So much that it was so hard to even watch some of those memories again. Not even recognizing herself at times. Clarke just wishes she could pause time for a bit and sit in this. Mull it over and cope for however long she wanted. But life… it never works like that. That night she still had to go to training with Lexa. Face her and train closely with her. She could refuse. Clarke knew that but so much of her was desperate to get out of that room. Spend her energy on SOMETHING other than a book. She loved those times just for the difference of activity. It allowed her to study better, focus more when those times were needed. Otherwise, she would have gotten tired and bored. She had been fired up and angry ready to go before Nann talked to her. Then bam. Nothing. Deflated so fast it stunned her. Having to desperately find things to pull from to enrage her again. So, she pulled her memory of her dad being floated. Her mom turning him in and shattering her whole world. The year her mother never once came to visit her in isolation. The frustration of being sent down to die in the blink of an eye. Thrown into a world they never knew existed and forced into a war they had no clue was even taking place. The rage she felt for the mountain men. Pulling every ounce of anger and pain. Down from the tips of her toes and yanking it back up over her eyes. Until she was pacing back and forth again like a caged animal. Leaving Nann nervously looking at her like the child had totally lost it.

When Heda finally came to open her door to retrieve her for training, Clarke just irately stomped right past her. Looking so much angrier and more frustrated than when she had left her. Lexa was stunned looking at Nann with a ‘what the fuck did you do’ expression. The elder just shrugged and shook her head having no clue what caused that. ‘Great… well this is going to be fun.’ Lexa thinks with a huge breath to calm herself. Following behind Clarke and shielding her wavering emotions resolutely. Launching right into the sparring she had planned for that night. Beginning with Judo throws and other takedowns to bring the angry blonde down to normal level. Then then moved on to grappling techniques on the mats and drilling submission holds. Moving on steadily to choke holds once Lexa had been sure Clarke would not actually kill her. It turned out the girl was quite frustrated with these since they needed to be done perfectly to complete. If done incorrectly, you were just sitting there holding someone’s neck waiting for something to happen. It took relentless drills and holds for Clarke to FINALLY achieve a grip that Lexa could feel worked. Quickly tapping three times on the girl’s shoulder to indicate for her to let go. Instantly the blondes face erupted in elation to finally succeeding. Then in a flash it washed away to a blank expression. Her grip loosened as she fell into what seemed to be a trance. Lexa looked up at her with wide eyes unsure of what to do now. ‘Can I like… touch her and move her when she has these or is she going to flip the hell out?’ The brunette wonders looking up at the girl. It does not take a genius to know that Lexa is really gonna want to be out of this position once the blonde comes to. Considering how freaking mad she has been each time she comes back from one of these. Softly not to startle Clarke, Lexa moves her arms away from her neck and rests them on the floor. Subtly slipping out from underneath her just as the blonde gasps and reels back. Her pale face erupts in a fierce blush and she looks at Lexa mortified. Quickly turning and walking away, shaking looking like she is about to cry. It steals Lexa’s breath away seeing her like this and in that moment, she would do anything to take away this burden from her.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispers worriedly, slowly coming over closer.

“I… I just… I just need a second…” Clarke trembles softly. “Please… Just… give me a minute…” She replies again stronger as she curls in on herself in the corner of the room.

“Okay.” Lexa whispers back. Stopping in her tracks to wait for as long as it takes. Listening to her own heart, beating wildly within her. Seeming so much louder than usual with the quiet of the room. Hearing the building creak and groan in age. Catching faint footfalls of people below. It feels like ages before a word is even spoken. When it does, it startles Lexa a bit causing her to jump. Finding herself thankful that Clarke is not facing her at that moment to catch it.

“Please tell me these get better.” Clarke voices resting her head in her hands.

Lexa frowns and closes her eyes. “They do.” She replies in a timid whisper almost afraid to speak.

Clarke nods. “Thank you. That is all … All I needed to know.” Watching her take a couple deep breaths and start to stand. Resting her hands on the wall with her forehead for a bit. Then the girl turns and walks over toward Lexa and the mats again. “God, what is it with you and my butt?” The blonde huffs trying to joke her way out of this awkward situation. Lexa’s green eyes grow wider than Clarke has ever seen them. That perfect jawline drops open in shock and the reddest color spreads up from Lexa’s chest. Steadily moving all the way to the tip of those tanned ears so fast it is incredible to watch.

“Wha… What?!” Lexa squeaks. Actually squeaks and god Clarke cannot help but smirk. ‘Alright, feeling better now. Much better.’ She resolutely decides. Keeping her smirk and adding raised eyebrows she slowly approached Heda.

“You were always touching it. Needing to feel it. Spank it. Hold it. See it.” Clarke replies haughtily.

Lexa’s eyes close and she takes a shuttered breath in. ‘Jok! Jok! Jok!’ Lexa screams to herself. Reeling on how she was supposed to respond to that. How she could possibly explain this away. ‘Lexa… say something! Anything come on!’ She screams at herself recognizing she has taken far too long to answer. “Cl… Clarke… I…” she stumbles shaking her head. ‘NOT THAT.’ Lexa groans chastising herself. Clarke laughs. Throws back her head and chortles openly not able to hold it any longer. Lexa’s eyes fly open in confusion finding nothing funny about this.

“Oh my God. Nanna is right. It is so unbelievably fun to make you squirm.” Clarke laughs, wiping her eyes from the exertion.

“I’m gonna kill her…” Lexa growls spinning to march furiously in the elder’s direction.

“Oh, calm down. We haven’t finished choke holds yet.” Clarke drones rolling her eyes. “Nice call by the way to escape that before I came back. Could not promise you, on what I might’ve done…” She chuckles with a grin.

Lexa stops and the fight runs out of her. Clarke is laughing with her. Joking, like friends. No longer angry or repulsed by her. “Thanks. I thought so.” The brunette chuckles back turning with a calmer face but still looking at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she pulls her Heda mask on. Walking back to the mats. “Okay… so submission and choke holds. These are especially helpful when in battle. Helping you turn the tables upon your enemy if done correctly. Therefore, you need to learn not only how to do them, but how to quickly escape them.” 

“Makes sense.” Clarke shrugs as they continue right where they left off. Drilling them repeatedly until they are both dripping with sweat and exhausted. On the last hold that Clarke needs to do perfectly before they can leave, she finds an opportunity. Sitting on Lexa’s stomach, she winds her feet over the brunette’s legs to pin them. Uses her elbows for the arms and uses her collar to issue the choke just as instructed. But this time, a sly smirk works its way over the blonde’s face. And Lexa in that moment, feels her heart drop to her feet and her eyes grow wide in realization. “So, Heda…” Clarke drawls leaning in closer. Lexa loses all sense of functioning in her body in that moment. Frozen in time with these deep blue eyes locked onto hers. “Did you enjoy fucking me as much as I think you did?” Clarke asks with a smirk and a knowing look. Heda’s face burns instantly and her jaw drops open.

Her eyes close and frantically begins to struggle to get up only to find the choke gets issued closer. Gasping she looks up in disbelief. “Clarke…” Lexa sputters in a shrill panic desperately trying to get her body to work again under the blonde’s gaze. “This isn’t funny anymore…”

“Answer the question Heda and we can leave.” Clarke instructs with eyes sternly focused not moving an inch. Waiting expectantly with that shit eating grin. Leaning in close to Lexa’s ear causes the brunette to gasp at the touch. “And I will know if you are lying Heda.” Clarke smirks, grinding her hips down onto Lexa. It pulls a soft moan from the brunette before she can even think to stop it.

“Clarke…” She whispers face flushing brighter at what she just revealed of herself.

“Am I going to have to fuck it out of you like you did with me Lexa?” Clarke whispers sucking on her earlobe. This is when it clicks for Lexa. The game of this. That it is not real.

“Clarke… we… we can’t.” She whimpers, hating the words that are flowing out of her mouth. Longing to just let Clarke take her again and again. For her to do the same all night and all day. Forever and until eternity. “Not… Not until I know you remember everything.” She whispers with eyes still closed unable to look at that beautiful face when it falls. “I can’t… I can’t bear you thinking I took advantage of you again… please…” Lexa wavers cursing the tear that escapes from her eyes that gives her away.

Clarke relaxes on top of Heda limply. Resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she breathes a couple breathes. Trying to gain composure and take in what she just witnessed. The sheer emotion of it was undeniable. The pain she caused Lexa cuts her deeply. And it is now Clarke who feels like the asshole. In this everlasting game of one upping each other. Turning tables on one another for who can hurt each other more. “I’m sorry…” Clarke falters, breathing her scent in deeply before going to leave.

An arm catches her. “Don’t be. You did not know. There is nothing to apologize for.” Lexa resolutely replies staring into those blue pained eyes. Clarke nods and swallows helping Lexa up.

“If you ever diaper me again. I swear Lexa…” Clarke rants as they walk to the door. Now it is the brunettes turn to bust out in laughter so unexpecting the conversation to turn in this direction.

“You were so flipping cute though…” Lexa gushes with a smirk causing Clarke to blush.

“If you tell anyone…” Clarke mutters walking quickly past to the hallway.

“I would never do that. Ever.” The brunette assures so resolutely it makes Clarke stop. “This is not my story to tell. I vowed it as your Opkepa. The power to tell others what happened is and always will be yours. I made certain of this every step of the way.”

Clarke swallows and nods. “Thank you.” She whispers. Then continues to keep walking. Lexa follows behind quietly as they go. Walking up the stairs and down the hall together.

“It really does get better. A lot better. So much so that I still miss it.” Lexa whispers with a smile of remembrance.

“I will hold you to that.” Clarke whispers pushing the hallway door to their quarters. Pausing she turns to Lexa. “We tell Nanna nothing about this.” She says over her shoulder.

“Agreed.” Lexa replies without a moment's hesitation.

~~~

Clarke is in the bath after training when the next memory hits. It takes her breath away, but in a good way this time. Recalling the scaffolding and being scared. Heights were not really a thing in space. Quarters were so tight and cramped you really did not get to experience this at all. If you did, you were outside the ark without gravity which took out the fear. Well if you had a space suit on that is. Otherwise, that was not the fear you were worried about. But most of all, in this memory Heda and Clarke had fun and laughed together. Acted silly and almost normal even in those stupid clothes she had to wear. She had felt safe, for the first time in a long time. Felt lighter for once. Lexa made her feel safe. It almost makes her tear up at the realization. So, when Clarke finishes her bath, she gets dressed in her night clothes. Then for the first time, she grabs her brush and goes to seek out Lexa. She finds her sitting at her desk writing something. In her nightclothes and robe. Hair wet and freshly combed down her back from her own after training bath. Hearing the wall open green eyes peek over her shoulder with a smile. Seeing the blonde, holding out a brush for her.

“You beat me to it this time. Let me finish this note and I will be right there.” Lexa chuckles with a nod. Clarke smiles and goes back into her room. Laying down on her stomach by her fireplace. Pulling the journal and art bins closer before getting to work. She has no clue how long it has been when Lexa comes to find her. Getting lost in sketching and journaling the new memory out. Hearing a soft chuckle behind her signals Lexa is near. Peering over Clarke’s shoulder at the rough sketch of the painting scaffold inside the little room before it was painted. “Looks just like I remember it.” Lexa smiles. Clarke goes to move to allow Heda to comb her hair but is stopped with a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, you don’t have to move. I can work around you.” Lexa assures quickly sitting down to get to work delicately brushing the strands out.

“You made me feel safe.” Clarke quietly says almost absentmindedly in thought as she works.

“Yes.” Lexa whispers with a smile in remembrance.

“Thank you.” The blonde whispers softly. Lexa smiles deeply while continuing to work through a particularly bad knot. “Why’s my room different?” Clarke asks glancing at Lexa stopping as she sketches on the next blank page. Drawing out a box to draw in before continuing to write around it.

“This room has the ability to be transformed into a suite if you so desire once your memory is fully restored and our Opkepa rattop relationship is severed. It would of course require you to accept the title of Wanheda within Polis so you could have your own personal guard. But, nonetheless it allows a sense of freedom you did not have in the other room while still having the ability to be connected to me if you so need. Of course, after our relationship is severed if you’d rather move to another room you are more than welcome to do so.” Lexa explains as she works through her wet hair. Clarke swallows and feels her anxiety start to rise at that title. Hearing the shaky breath from the blonde Lexa glances down and catches her eye. “That does not mean it has to happen now. You still have quite a while before you must think about that. And I will be here with you every single step along the way if that is what you wish of me.”

Clarke nods and goes back to her journal for a bit. Enjoying the feel of Lexa working through her ratty hair with the brush. “Did I finish it?” Clarke asks quietly, picking up a pencil and beginning to draw the night sky ceiling.

“Your mural?” Lexa hums in clarification. The blonde nods in affirmative response switching to a dark blue colored pencil. “You will just have to wait and see.” Heda responds, moving to the other side of Clarke’s head. Clarke frowns at her making Lexa chuckle. “I am not allowed to tell you things your mind has purposely kept from you.” The brunette explains with a shrug.

“Lame…” The blonde huffs under her breath layering in different shades of blue, purple, and silver swirls.

“Agreed.” Lexa hums, carefully working through the pale locks gradually as the girl works. Finally finishing Lexa stands to go. “Komfoni said you have until 10 to finish your journal before she comes to read where we left off tonight. Apparently, we are both branwodas when it comes to actually sleeping.” Lexa replies, rolling her eyes.

Clarke smirks at the fact Lexa has been included within this group. “Little strange how well that woman knows us...”

Lexa snorts in laughter. “You have no idea.” Going to put away Clarke’s brush on the bathroom counter. From then on Komfoni requires them to read in Clarke’s bed every night at the same time together. Forcing each girl to stop what they are working on and come lay in Clarke’s bed to listen. Helping the two of them relax their minds to go to sleep instead of laying awake all night. The elder knew this coming week was going to be a taxing one, she could just feel it. The last thing that would help, would be for those two to be so worked up that they were not sleeping. Exhaustion and lack of sleep did not help anyone, ever, as far as Nann was concerned. Usually after a couple chapters, both the blonde and brunette would be sound asleep in Clarke’s bed. Every time, the elder carefully snuck off to sleep in her own bed soon after. Making sure to stop and stuff Heda’s bed before retiring for the night.

Trikru, Floukru (boat people) and Louwoda Kilronkru (Shadow Valley People) were the first clans to arrive in Polis for their meeting. Joined quickly by Boudalankru (Rockline), Ouskejonkru (blue cliff), Yujledakru (broadleaf) and Podakru (lake people). Just as Heda anticipated the natblida were the first destination to be visited by their ambassadors. Bringing baskets for each of their little representatives of letters from home, home cooked meals from nomons and nontus and presents with toys and games as well. Amma greeted each warmly and gives thorough tours for each. The fisa never falters while explaining injuries for each of their natblida representatives even when some grow angry at this notification. She simply continues to discuss meticulously each injury, pointing to each one and detailing the progress they made. Persisting on to detail each natblida’s emotional and mental development while happily showing them the school. Detailing what was learned in each area and the subject she saw the most improvement on from each child. Heda was not shocked as a result, to find each of her ambassadors falling head over heels in love with the fisa. Explaining how the woman knew each child by name, their favorite animals, foods, and personality quirks. Titus, they didn’t even think knew all their natblida’s names. Each requesting their natblida to continue to stay in the woman’s care with the family. Raving about how much they seemed to thrive and be genuinely happy for the first time since the ambassadors could recall. Though, it was Indra who summed it up best by explaining she admired that Amma treated the natblida as mother would to her own children. Having raised 4 children, herself the Trikru leader admitted being worried the natblida would suffer while they were with Titus. Though now, she explained not being concerned at all in fact she was looking forward to seeing how much they grew in this environment.

The funniest part was the kids somehow managed to con each ambassador to stay the night with them in the playground after they arrived. Indra of course, happily took the boys to the highest nets to sleep being ‘one with the tree’s’ as she called it. Seeing as how close the natblida were to their friends in the orphanage, the ambassadors got introduced to them quickly too. While Lexa had been worried someone would eventually complain about this as Titus had. No one did. In fact, it was quite the opposite response. Mentioning they liked that their natblida had friends and socialized with their peers like any other goufa did. Allowing the natblida to be embraced as a normal clan member and raised up understanding the things they valued, their traditions and hardships personally. It seemed even the most standoffish of the clan leaders could not resist the pleading of the little natblida. Sleeping over with all the goufas, teaching sparring and other skills known to their clan not only to the natblida but their friends as well. Any spare moment seemed to be spent with the natblida, when before they spent it alone. On the floor with their clans, or drinking at a bar in polis.

The ambassadors took up most of Lexa’s time in the next coming days. Needing to speak with each individually to catch up with them and be updated on their clans. The most pressing being Indra, since she was Heda’s first witness of being Opkepa. Thankfully the leader was fine hearing a brief update from Lexa and simply told her to send for her to come visit when needing her to witness before severing the relationship. It was a huge relief for the brunette to say the least. Especially, considering how worried Clarke instantly looked when she overheard that Trikru had arrived in polis that first day. The blonde had gotten that far off look in her eye that always made Lexa’s heart drop a bit. It caused her to stop readying the breakfast dishes and turn to face the girl. Softly calling her name until the blue eyes find her. Still rather distantly deep in their haze but they still found her.

“Clarke, when you first came to me, I promised you time. As long as you needed it for you to heal. That is a promise I intend to keep for however long you need. Memories or not.” Said with as much care and passion as Lexa could envelop the message with. That seemed to do it. Blue eyes blinked and finally refocused on her green.

“I don’t have to see anyone?” Clarke immediately voiced trying to understand what she just heard.

“Not if you do not want to.” Nann replied calmly.

“And if I do?” The blonde tested both of them.

“Then we would arrange it. Though we would recommend you wait until all your memories are returned.” Lexa responded casually. Clarke seemed to take the first deep breath since the discovery of the ambassador arriving. Notably relaxing again and simply nodded. Going back to eating and reading her book like nothing happened.

~~~

Indra and Heda went to the Polis market that day soon after to catch up. Wanting to buy things for the skaikru she had laboriously had to talk out of escorting her to polis. Something Heda had generously thanked her for by the way.

“She is still insisting then. I take it?” Indra hummed stoically looking at a sword she promised to bring Octavia.

“Yes.” Heda sighed wearily.

“I don’t blame her.” Indra smirks paying for the sword and going to look at some armor. It was such an Indra thing to say but so unlike her all the same. Only those that truly knew the leader would understand just how soft she was on the inside. The stoic unmoved exterior just a shield needed in such a leadership position such as hers. “Give her all the time she wants, Heda. I will happily continue to send that irritating woman on a thousand more wild goose chases all over the clans.”

“You are having far too much fun with that aren’t you?” Heda smirks trying to hide the weight of knotted guilt in her stomach for the woman. As annoying as she felt Abby was, she was still a nomon.

“Absolutely. That exasperating woman somehow talks her way past my branwoda guards every single joken time. She drives me up a wall and I have not even known her a full year yet. Think of how hard it must have been for that girl knowing her for a full lifetime.” Indra rants in a huff. Lexa had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Seeing so much of Clarke in her mother’s action. When they came upon a stall of bath products, Heda could not help but stop at the bottles of bubble bath. Quickly explaining it seemed to be one of the things the girl loved the most at the moment. The leader was so ecstatic to hear the girl no longer smelled like piss she happily bought a huge basket for the girl to send up to Heda’s quarters. Heda just chuckled and rolled her eyes having zero doubt the blonde would lose her damn mind trying all these out. ‘Keryon, Nann is never going to be able to get her out of the tub now.’ Lexa thinks, biting her lip. ‘But it will keep her quiet during the meeting…’ Her brain reasoned which seemed like a good trade. She would figure out how to peel the blonde out of her bathroom after this was past them.

When Lexa had come back to her quarters for dinner that night, she already had 3 long meetings with 3 different clans after the one with Indra. Komfoni and her decided to surprise the girl with it the next morning. The elder had already hid it in Heda’s closet away from those blue suspicious eyes that were thankfully painting at the time of it’s arrival. Far too concerned and engrossed with the art process to care about the door or the present that arrived when Nann snuck out.

~~~

By the time Boudalankru finally arrived in Polis, that first day, the three were in the middle of eating dinner together. An occasion Heda had almost missed after losing track of time racing Luna on the obstacle course. Had to all out sprint up the backstairs and race through the maid entrance. Flinging the door open and sliding into the room just as the plates were being passed around.

“My apologies, I have been pulled in all different directions today.” Lexa huffed pulling her boots off.

“Nice try but I was already informed you and Luna were racing each other on the obstacle course.” Nann deadpanned unamused.

“WHO TOLD?!” Heda groaned angrily making Clarke snort in laughter.

“Like I am telling you…” Nann chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Now sit.” She tersely instructed. Causing Heda to grumble expletives under her breath the whole way there. Clarke just watched, entertained by the two women. Finally beginning to distribute plates and dishes to dole out.

“Heda, do you happen to have another journal by chance?” The blonde asks absentmindedly while chewing.

“Seriously? Already?” Lexa asks with eyebrows raised and exchanging glances with Nann.

“Would you like me to go get it?” She asks tilting her head and requesting permission to Komfoni. The elder smirks with a nod that the girl can leave to get it and come back to eat. Lexa took it and slowly ate while flipping pages. Making it halfway through the journal before a soft knock comes at the front door that has a weary sigh tumbling out of the commanders’ mouth.

“Heda, Boudalankru kom op (Rockline has arrived).” 

“Kei. Mochof.” Heda replies, going to stand.

“Heda, will finish eating her meal first before going to see the Boudalankru.” Komfoni instructs firmly.

“Sha. Komfoni.” Lexa whispers sitting back down to eat. Clarke smirks amused as Heda quietly goes back to eating.

The elder rises and marches to the door while blue eyes watch her. “Inform the ambassadors Heda will be there once finished eating. If they put up a fuss, promise a visit from me later.” Nann growls fiercely. Clarke shoots a look over at Lexa who is smirking mid chew.

“Deepest apologies, Heda Komfoni!” A panicked voice muffles from the other side of the solid oak door. ‘What the fuck…. Can she do that?’ Clarke thinks wide eyed.

“Does she scare the fuck outta everybody?” The blonde whispers to Lexa as Nann strides closer.

“Of course, I do child. How else would anything get done in this tower?” Komfoni replies for Heda, as she is softly chuckling under her breath.

“Coooooolll… Can you teach me to be scary as fuck too?” Clarke whispers excitedly making Heda snort in laughter. ‘You are the Commander of Death, Clarke. Your name makes gonas shit themselves… really?’ Lexa reflects watching the blonde.

“We will begin tonight when Heda is with the ambassadors. She can join us if she finishes in time.” Nann hums nonchalantly with a wink to Heda.

“Shut the fuck up. Death ninja training. Oh, hell yes!” Clarke breathes enthusiastically.

Lexa grins, “Yes. I will be looking forward to hearing about how this ‘death neenja training goes.”

“Mmmm... I will make sure to touch on where you left off as well Heda.” Nann assures with a wink. The brunette mouths a ‘thank you’ when Clarke is busy digging into her chicken pot pie. Exchanging grappling techniques and throws as Heda flips through the journal. When she finishes her thick steak, roasted vegetables, and several thick slices of garlic bread Heda reluctantly stands. Moving to pull on her Heda coat to buckle over her chest and kissing Nann on the cheek. Heda strides out of the door to meet with the newly arrived clan. Elim nods in greeting to her respectfully, chatting about trade routes and clan dealings. Requesting to go see the two newest apprentices from his clan. The two women eagerly tell the ambassador everything they have learned so far. Relaying their future plans to bring the trade back with them and open a stall in the market of the Boudalankru capital. While most leaders would be angry, Elim is not like most. Which is precisely why Heda likes the elderly man so much. The huge intimidating ambassador diligently listens to everything the girls tell him. Asking clarifying questions to ensure he got all the meticulous details correct. Letting the girl know he truly was interested in what they were telling him. Not merely pretending to be interested simply out of his station.

“Thank you for thinking of them, Heda.” Elim beams as they slowly make their way to the orphanage much later than anticipated.

“It was a gona of mine who brought it to my attention. Mentioned their nieces in Boudalankru were having difficulties finding a tailor to apprentice with.” Heda replies with a smile.

“Yes. We are quite difficult to reach with our terrain. We get few tailors and seamstresses as a result.” The man explains with a nod.

“We just realized the benefit of the toy and pajama trade ourselves in Polis. Heda Komfoni and Agnes are some of the best seamstresses around. This will allow the girls to take the trade for your clans’ benefit. As well as continue to teach it to others as they take apprentices themselves.”

“They will be a huge blessing for my clan. That is for sure Heda.” The elder happily replies. As they get to the elevator the man turns to her. “Do you think they would still be awake? I have some gifts for the goufas and my granddaughter.” He inquires excitedly.

Heda chuckles and nods walking to their floor to help the elder cart up the gifts for each goufa. Elim explains his houmon sent each their favorite dishes from their families. Even handcrafted rock figurines, dolls, and games as well. “I plan on establishing easier trade routes for the girls to freely exchange with Nann and Agnes as they prepare to go home. Allowing them to continue trading with Agnes and Nann in Polis. If you would like we could also involve some of these goods as well. We have nothing like them here and I believe they would do well.” Lexa suggests to the elder. Elim nods animatedly in agreement, mentioning a few other supplies he thinks Polis will benefit with. That is until they reach the orphanage floor and a shriek of excitement erupts. Causing both to chuckle loudly to the seven-year-old girl barreling to them.

“KOMFONA!!!!!” Jaide squeals excitedly. The man has just enough time for Heda to put down her baskets and grab his before the girl leaps in his arms. Getting twirled around a kissed profusely as all five of the rest of the natblida finally spot him and do the exact same thing. The elder is laughing loudly now piled high with little goufas all calling him Komfona. Amma chuckles coming over standing next to Lexa just to watch.

“This is always my favorite part.” Heda whispers with a huge grin to Amma.

“It is quickly becoming mine as well.” Amma laughs in reply, turning to help the elder up. “I would ask for your name, but I believe it has already been announced to us.” Amma chuckles greeting the elder.

“Yes, that is what they call me.” The old man chuckles ruffling one of the boy’s hair.

“Komfona this is Nomi Amma!” Jaide tells him excitedly bouncing up and down. Animatedly explaining all the fun things they get to do now that mean Titus is gone. Dragging him to the playground which the elder hums in wonder.

“You have Boudalankru rock climbing!” The elder exclaims in surprise back at Heda

“Yes. A couple of my gona’s hailing from your clan wanted to ensure all the goufas learned your clan’s famous skill. It is quite popular too as you can see.” Heda chuckles as the kids are currently crawling all over it.

“This gives me such pride.” He beams at Heda clapping at all the kids easily spanning them.

“Not to mention wears them out nicely so they sleep for me at night.” Amma grins making the old man chuckle.

“This is one of the things I was planning on bringing up in the meeting, Elim.” Heda bids waiting for the man to bite at it.

“Really Heda?” Elim asks happily, eager to hear more.

“I would love each clan to have the ability to teach their traditions, and skills personally to the goufas. Ensuring they continue throughout the generations seeing how helpful they are regardless of clan allegiance. So, if you happen to have any elders in your clan who you believe would be a good fit to provide this. I would happily provide room and board here in the Tower for them.” Heda relays. Elim readily agrees almost instantly naming off several widows and tradesmen who have long retired. Excited to pass the message on when he arrives home. Heda nods in approval and mentions looking forward to his letters about them. She also cannot help but laugh as the elder is promptly dragged to go play with them onto the playground. That is when she hears it. Standing there watching the old man playing happily with the goufas. A lilting of her Nomi’s voice that she’d known anywhere. Warning her not to fall asleep, that it will not be peaceful. No matter how many times Lexa received these little warnings from her Nomi it still transfixed her. Missing the voice so much that regardless of the message it soothed her and broke her all at once.

“That was impressively smooth, Heda.” Amma whispers in approval to her. Causing Lexa to subtly jump so lost in her head. Smirking triumphantly over to Amma to cover it up quickly.

“And will make him think, he brought the conversation up when he suggests it to the other clans. Who will promptly get jealous and beg me to do the same for them.” Heda informs her with a sly smirk.

“Literally does the work for you. Unbelievable.” The fisa laughs in disbelief.

“They are just big goufas Amma. Trust me.” She relays with a grin and a wink. “You also might want to send a guard down to get pajamas for that sweet man. I doubt they are going to let him out of their sight.” Heda laughs nodding to the net floor where all the goufas are piled on the ambassador. Tickling each one in turn and bouncing them around. The fisa chortles and does just that. By the time Heda finishes she knows that Clarke and Nann will be long finished. Exhausted herself she makes her way up to her floor and sheds her coat on one of the chairs by the table. Finding Nann sewing in her chair in the corner of Clarkes room. Splashes from the bathroom indicates where the blonde must be. “How’d it go?” Lexa whispers.

“Entertaining. Made her clean up her own puke twice.” Nann chortles with a smirk. Heda shoots her a worried glance and the elder rolls her eyes. “You are far too soft on her Heda. I just convinced the child it was the ‘neenja’ way. Had her bragging to me how many times she vomited by the end of training. And stop giving me that look, she’s drinking down a chocolate smoothie loaded with herbs as we speak.” Komfoni mutters to her. Green eyes widen at this declaration instantly pouting until the Nann groans and rolls her eyes. “Joken goufa I swear… You better have that girl’s hair washed by time I get back. Her pajamas are on the counter already.” The elder mutters over her shoulder. Lexa grins triumphantly and softly knocks on the door before entering.

“Clarke?” Lexa calls softly. “I have been commanded to wash your hair while the ‘wrinkly dictator’ makes a chocolate smoothie for me.” She hears a chuckle echo from the tub making the brunette smile.

“She does know I am fully capable of washing my own hair, right?”

“Really?” Lexa smirks walking closer to the partition where Clarke resides behind. “So, which is the shampoo?”

There is a chuckle from the blonde before she speaks, “Not a damn clue. I was planning on winging it but I don’t think I can lift my arms.” She says looking down at what is left of her noodle arms. The brunette chortles and gathers a towel with the shampoo, conditioner, and the wooden comb Nann uses with her.

“I heard you had quite an eventful training tonight.” Lexa states casually wanting to keep the conversation going to distract her from the fact Clarke is currently naked in that tub.

“I puked twice!” The blonde declares proudly with a huge smile. Heda spots the empty smoothie on the floor of the bathtub and rolls her eyes.

“Very glad to hear of it.” She mutters, shaking her head and getting straight to work. Wetting the blonde teases with warm water and scrubbing in the shampoo.

“I needed to wear the diaper. Didn’t I? That wasn’t a purposeful thing to embarrass me.” Clarke whispers absentmindedly.

“You remembered more?” Lexa asks, feeling a nod from Clarke as she scrubs. “Yes, you did. I am still not quite sure why. But you were quite sick when you first arrived here. Very emaciated and dehydrated. I think that had something to do with it.” Lexa explains delicately with a shrug rinsing out the shampoo and beginning with the conditioner.

“That’s why you could pick me up?” Clarke asks in realization.

“Yes. And I think you grew here too. I don’t remember you being this tall before.” Lexa hums with a smirk.

“We didn’t have a lot of food in space. Well… good food that is with a wide variety. We grew our own vegetables but they did not have any taste or color like they do here. And there was the white paste stuff they grew there that we ate with everything. Not sure what it was but it helped fill you up so you weren’t hungry.” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly. “Eating here is different. A lot different. You have more variety and you eat what you want to. On the ark, it was a means to an end. Kept you from being hungry.” Tanned fingers pause and it hits her why all the skaikru are so small compared to her people. Chronic malnutrition. Forced to live off the same bland food that missed a lot of vital nutrients only allowed their body to grow a certain height. Clarke must still be young enough to grow now that she was getting proper nutrients… well that or the age regression helped.

“You just threw up in your mouth a little bit thinking of the white stuff, didn’t you?” Clarke teases with a smirk.

“Yep.” Lexa gagged for emphasis making the blonde laugh.

“It really isn’t that bad. Plus, it was all we ever had. We didn’t know any different.” Clarke shrugs. Lexa makes a note to ask Indra about the things Skaikru still ate. Wanting to make sure they had enough variety of food now and know they do not need this disgusting white stuff anymore. Rinsing her hair out a couple more times, the brunette finally stands.

“Your pajamas are apparently on the counter already. So just come out when you are ready.” Lexa instructs setting the tools back in their place and hanging the towel up.

“Could you… send Nann in when you know… she finishes….” Clarke falters nervously biting her lip.

“You can’t get out of the tub, can you?” Lexa chortles turning to grab a towel and stride back to the blonde. The Clarke of yesterday, so confident and assured in her own skin seems to have left. Remaining is the embarrassed, naked girl sitting before her who refuses to meet her eyes.

“Lexa…” She whispers meekly into the water.

“You know that I have seen you naked multiple times now right?” Lexa tells her hoping it would help her feel better.

“Not like this… You’ve only seen me when I was bat shit crazy.”

“You were not crazy, Clarke. You were sick and been through a lot of trauma.” Lexa sighs wanting the message to get through the blonde’s head.

“… that caused me to go bat shit crazy…” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes. “Trust me, you didn’t hear the voices.”

Lexa sighs and nods. “You’re right. I did not. But that does not mean I look at you any differently, Clarke. We have all been there at one point in our lives. I mean do you know how many times Nann had to physically carry me to the bathtub so I would even bathe after… after Costia.”

“Too many…” Nann mutters behind them making Clarke jump and splash water out of the tub with a deer in the headlights look.

“I need to start putting bells on you fucking people.” The blonde mutters trying to control her breathing again.

Lexa though, is far too excited about the drink in Nann’s hand to even hear what the girl said. Grinning stupidly, she holds out her hands and walks straight to it. The elder chuckles and hands it to her nodding to the bed. Green eyes look over in question. A huge beaming smile works its way over her face and her eyes widen excitedly. Taking the hint Heda goes to wait for the girl to come out and see her surprise. Sitting on the hearth and sipping her drink happily.

“Alright, let’s get you out of the tub,” Nann chuckles, coming over with a towel. Helping to dry her off and brush her hair. Wrapping her up in a robe to dry off just like the child likes. Still not favoring having to dress straight away after her bath even as an adult.

Lexa is smirking as the door opens purposefully and Clarke goes to stride out. Literally freezing mid step and hand still on the doorknob looking at the blanket in confusion. The blue eyes blink a couple times and tilts her head like she is studying it. Slowly she lets go of the door and moves to the bed. Reverently touching the fabric and gasps at what she finds. ‘It’s the same fabric.’ Quickly looking at Lexa with wide eyes she gets a nod in confirmation.

“It is the same.” She smiles.

Looking at the blanket a little more she realizes why that fabric looks so familiar. Spinning around quickly to Nann with mouth gaping open and tears filling her big blue eyes quickly. “It was for me. This whole time?” She whispers in shock.

“Of course, my dear. Who did you think it was for?” Komfoni chuckles.

“Even when I was so…” Clarke asks, still not believing this woman would do something so incredible when she was such an ass to them.

“Having a hard time.” Komfoni finishes for her with a pointed look not to argue.

“Thank… Thank you…” The blonde replies stunned at the gesture. Delicately her trembling hands move over the blanket taking it all in. “Flowers…” The blonde softly replies in realization. Tears beginning to fill her eyes as her fingers trace each fabric with the utmost reverence. “It’s flowers…” She whispers as if she does not believe it, taking in the shadows and highlights of each fabric. “Oh my god… flowers.” Clarke sobs behind her hand as tears stream down her face.

“She’s seen flowers before, right?” Nann whispers to Lexa. The brunette nods in confirmation a bit concerned a blanket would make her so upset. How much had she remembered?

Clarke is in her own little world gathering the blanket and feeling it close to her face. Smelling it and examining each flower in absolute worship of the design. Looking up with tear filled eyes of joy Clarke finds two very confused faces looking at her worriedly.

“I’m sorry…. My… My dad... he always… always said when we finally made…” Clarke has to pause and close her eyes for a minute before continuing. It is almost too much to say the words aloud. Lexa gets up to go to her at the same moment Nann does. Almost on instinct to comfort at the sign of distress. Both taking one of her hands in theirs. Taking a deep breath, Clarke squeezes each hand to draw from its strength. “My dad always used to say when we finally made it to earth, we would have a bunch of flowers. On the ark… they weren’t… they weren’t essential to survival, so we didn’t have any…” She whispers tears pouring out of her face. “Thank…. Thank you… so… so… much…” The blonde sobs turning to Nann and falling into her chest in tears. The two women are left stunned, looking at each other with wide eyes. Having no idea this would mean that much to the girl. The elder had honestly just come up with the idea on a whim and wanted to see if it would work.

“I didn't mean to upset you child. I am sorry.” Nann whispers worriedly.

“NO! It’s beauuuuttiiffulll!” Clarke wails out reaching out to gingerly touch the fabric and pulling to her. Lexa smirks and bites her lip from laughing. It was such an oxymoronic thing tears with those happy words. This was such a Clarke thing to do. Feel so freely without about the judgement from others.

“I believe you have pajamas to put on Heda.” Komfoni orders with a raised eyebrow. Lexa frowns deeply and looks angry. “Child will still be here holding the blanket when you get back. I promise.” She mutters, rolling her eyes. Lexa grumbles but goes to wash her face of the day and take out her braids before pulling on her favorite soft pajamas. The minute she is out the door, Nann looks down at the blonde. “Okay you have 5 minutes of naked snuggle time with that blanket before I am putting pajamas on you for when she comes back.”

“Fuck yes!” Clarke breathes, pulling her robe off and wrapping up in the blanket. “I could live in this forever!” She sighs dreamily crawling on the bed while the elder is left chortling behind her. Clarke is barely awake when Nann comes to urge her to dress. Though it seems alert enough to only allow undergarments and a shirt on not wanting anything else. Komfoni figures that is enough at least and pulls the child into bed and tucks her under the furs. By the time Lexa strides in Clarke is all but snoring in her bed.

“Really…” she mutters in disbelief.

“I’m awake I swear…” Clarke sleepily mumbles in her bliss like state.

“Is there even a point to this if she is already asleep?!” Lexa argues turning to leave.

“Oh my god, read the damn book, so she will shut the hell up already… fucking ruining my blankey experience.” Clarke mutters grumpily snuggling back into the soft fabric with her pauna. Komfoni chortles and points to the other side of the bed, going to get the book. Smirking she pulls Lexa’s blanket off her bed and grabs the raccoon. The green eyes go wide when she sees what Nann is holding. Frantically shaking her head and shooing it away before Clarke can see it. “Lexa if you don’t take that damn blanket and your weird looking animal, I will slap the hell out of you.” The blonde growls feeling her shake the bed with her refusal.

“How did yo…” Lexa whispers feeling her face start to flush.

A smug grin looks at Heda’s red face and chuckles. “Caught you snuggling up with it on one of my first nights here. Smelling that weird looking stuffed thing like a weirdo. Didn’t take a genius.” Komfoni is almost doubled over from the look on Heda’s face of pure mortification.

“I don’t smell it!” Lexa screeches indignity.

“Yea you do. And it's fucking adorable. Now take the damn… whatever the hell that is…” Clarke mutters eyes still closed.

“I am not ADORABLE I am HEDA. And it’s a racoon!” Heda yells angrily.

“You copied it’s face paint. It’s adorable.” Clarke replies with a smirk hearing the furious noises spouting off from Lexa like a teapot over the fire.

“Oh my gosh… stop… I’m gonna pee!” Komfoni cackles, having to stop from making her way to sit between the two on the bed.

“Whatever. You’re changing it anyway.” Clarke shrugs casually.

Neither is surprised when the blonde barely makes it through the first chapter. Lexa pretends to fall asleep a couple chapters in, thankful Nann did not mix the sedative into her smoothie. She had not really thought of this fun little fact until after she drank it so there was not much, she could do about it. Keeping her body still and relaxing her breathing to mimic Clarke’s for quite some time. Until she feels Nann smoothly move off the bed and quietly blow out the candles, adding firewood to the fire and shutting the door behind her. Lexa waits until she hears the faint closing of Komfoni’s door and the little creaks that signal she is in bed. Even then she waits another solid hour until she moves not wanting to jinx it. Only then does she slide out of bed wrapped up in her blanket and quietly move out to Clarke’s balcony. Sitting on the cold hard ground and staring up the stars. Finding the constellations, she read about in one of the archive books and making wishes on shooting stars.

Around 3am, Clarke shuffles out of bed, sore and exhausted. But really REALLY needing to pee. ‘Ughhh…. I knew I shouldn’t have chugged all that water after training…’ Clarke grumbles. Wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep in her nice warm comfortable bed. ‘Damn you tiny bladder.’ She fumes shuffling eyes still closed to the bathroom. On her way back she notices the empty spot on the bed and Lexa sitting out on the balcony looking up at the stars. Clarke rolls her eyes and shuffles back to bed. “So much for Nanna’s magic book.” She mutters turning over in her blanket and hugging her pauna.

A little after sunrise, Heda sneaks back in and lays her blanket and Rascal back on her bed. Tip toeing to her closet she gathers Indra’s basket and puts it on the fireplace in Clarke’s room. Turning to go dress for training anticipating most of the leaders to be eager to aid the natblida and goufas today. While she is there Lexa is able to spar with Indra and inquire about Skaikru.

“How are Skaikru’s food stores? Are they lacking in anything?” Heda asks nonchalantly faking a strike and shifting to kick the warriors’ legs out instead.

“They have this weird white stuff, Heda. You could build joken houses with that disgusting skrish.” Indra blanches dodging the leg swipe and rolling across from the brunette. Throwing a series of kicks and punches for Lexa to dodge. “We have been working to teach them hunting and farming so they will finally do away with it.”

“Yes. I believe that would be the best course of action as well.” Heda concurs flipping and throwing Indra to the ground. Pressing her staff into her neck with a sly grin. Indra chuckles and nods in yielding. Walking to the water well together they continue their conversation away from listening ears.

“Did the graaunpeka mention something?” Indra whispers curiously. Heda nods while drinking a cup full of water.

“And grew since coming here.” She whispers back with a pointed stare. Indra frowns at that information and nods.

“I was worried about that.” The gona mutters. “I have noticed the same with Octavia.”

“Notify me if you need any support in your food stores from Polis while you are aiding them.” Heda instructs firmly getting a nod from the leader.

“I will have a discussion with the exasperating skaikru fisa when I return. Hopefully she will see to reason.” Indra informs her with a nod.

Heda catches up with Luna next, requesting when she is free to catch up together back in Luna’s quarters.

“I could do this afternoon if that is okay with you. Promised some of the natblida to teach sparring and some lessons this morning.” Luna informs her with a smile.

“I will come see you after lunch then, so you can spend some extra time with the natblida.” Lexa smiles. She needs to catch up with her old sister natblida. Ask about her clan and how they fared for the winter just like the others. As a sister natblida though, Lexa wanted to allow her time to react to the news of her discovery away from the public eye. No other person would understand the heartache that came with their burden and Luna deserved time to grieve and think before the meeting began. Seeing her friend so happy and carefree ached Lexa’s heart. Knowing how fast this news would crush her she hated being the bearer of bad news. Heda is able to get in a couple more spar sessions before making her way back up to her chambers. Stripping down the hallway, Nann hears her coming and moves the stones to the bathtub. Enabling Heda to just step in the water when she enters the room straightaway. Sinking in with a groan of approval at the heated water licking away her fatigue and exhaustion. Dunking under the water the brunette smiles allowing the heat to envelop her entirely.

“If we hurry you will be able to witness the blonde waking up.” Nann whispers with a chuckle. Lexa snorts a laugh and nods.

“Like I would want to miss that!” Heda grins slyly scrubbing herself down as Nann continues with her hair. Quickly rinsing off and dressing while Komfoni braids her hair. Both are quietly sipping tea by Heda’s fire when the first moan is heard from Clarke’s room. Obviously Nann’s training session last night had quite an effect on the blonde. Both smirk and tip toe to watch from the open doorway as the girl wakes up. Bleary expletives are thrown out at will as the girl attempts to sit up. Until a couple minutes later she groans loudly and flops back on her pillow in defeat.

“Uuggghhhhh I’m dying…” Clarke whimpers defeatedly making Lexa snort from the doorway in laughter.

“So, joken dramatic.” Nann huffs striding over to make the girl some tea.

“Come on. Let’s get you up.” Lexa grins pulling the girl up who groans louder.

“Leave me to die….” Clarke moans as Lexa pulls her upright.

“Trust me if you don’t start moving now you will just hate yourself more later.” Heda warns knowingly.

“Not possible…” The blonde groans shivering as the furs are thrown off her body. Staring confused at her bare legs. She did not remember this part last night in her hurry to pee. “Where’d my pants go?” Clarke yawns looking around.

“Refused to put them on last night, remember? Said you were too tired and called them leg prisons. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes. Lexa snorts in laughter

“Boob jail is worse.” Clarke mumbles rubbing her eyes. This causes Heda to double over in laughter unable to help the girl up anymore. Though even Komfoni is cackling at that one herself so she cannot blame the brunette. Handing the tired thing her tea, who takes it eagerly and slurps it down. Patting the naked leg and laughing at the blonde.

“I think you will be needing one of my famous massages today, my dear.” Nann hums feeling the knots that have gathered there. The brunette quickly stops laughing and moves closer to the elder.

“Really?” Lexa asks, concerned running her own fingers on the other leg.

“Sure, feel up my naked leg there guys. Go right ahead.” Clarke grumbles, rolling her eyes and looking around the room. Seeing the basket her eyes grow wide and she frantically bats at Nann’s hands.

“Child if you do not stop hitting me, I will put you over my knee and hit you for real.” Komfoni warns until she sees the look on the blonde’s face.

“Nanna…. You see that, too right?” Clarke whispers excitedly, making Lexa snort in laughter.

“Sha, child.” Nann chortles.

“What’d you think it is?” The blonde whispers in awe.

“Guess you will just have to go see to find out.” The elder relays with a chuckle.

“Yea….” Clarke sighs with a dazed nod. “Hold my caffeine juice…” She murmurs, not taking her eyes off the basket. The elder’s brows furrowed in confusion with Lexa’s. Their eyes meet and shoulders are shrugged but Clarke literally could not care a rat’s ass about that. “Hey… help me up!” The blonde whispers excitedly slapping Lexa since she is the one not holding her beloved caffeine.

While Komfoni is glaring a ‘don’t you dare’ look at her. More than likely wanting to have the girl get moving on her own sooner rather than later. Clarke is sitting here without a breast band and no pants. There absolutely no way Lexa is passing this up regardless of the consequences. It takes her less than a heartbeat to nod stupidly with a huge grin on her face. “Sha, Clarke.” She beams, helping the girl delicately slide off the bed. Nann rolls her eyes. ‘Should’ve known that child would never be able to resist a half-naked blonde.’ The elder mutters with a frown as she watches the two.

“God… walking is taking too long.” Clarke gripes slumping to the floor before the other two can blink. Crawling over to the hearth somewhat easier than the slow walking process. Lexa is lewdly gawking with the smile still plastered on her face at the pale butt displayed before her in nothing but a pair of undergarments. Nann chuckles and tilts her head with her yongon watching the blonde.

“You are right, ai yongon. She does have a rather cute little butt.” The elder smirks.

“Mmmhmmmm...” Lexa enthusiastically agrees, making Komfoni chuckle.

‘Shut the front door…’ Clarke thinks excitedly, reaching the basket and beginning to explore. “Holy fuck that smells awesome.” She whispers excitedly. Hurrying to open the rest to smell all the others. The two women are grinning as they move closer to the excited blonde opening each bottle to smell them all.

“What’d you find child?” Nann hums kneeling next to Clarke.

“Not a damn clue but they smell incredible!” The blonde answers excitedly. Lexa chuckles on the other side of the girl as she continues to explore. “God I could just bathe in these….” Clarke moans and then freezes suddenly.

“NANNA! I think I am going to need a bath to help… uhm… loosen my muscles…” Clarke quickly rushes attempting to desperately try and be as convincing as possible this early in the morning. Lexa about falls over in laughter along with Nann who is glad they decide to watch this now.

“Hmmm…. You think so?” The elder chuckles getting a frantic nod in reply. “Alright. I will go draw your bath while you decide which one you want to try out.” Komfoni instructs standing watching the girl frown and look down. Chuckling as she walks back to the bath to draw the water.

“Damn… only one…” Clarke whispers under her breath forlornly. Lexa snorts in laughter.

“Wouldn’t want to waste them.” Heda shrugs with a smile. ‘Only one way to solve this…’ Clarke decides, taking a deep breath and promptly lines them all up neatly in front of her. Heda furrows her brow watching the girl who seems to be very focused.

Clarke inhales and begins to sing, tapping the lid of each jar with every word. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it.” The jar her finger lands on when the song ends gets pulled away and she starts it over again. Lexa blinks in disbelief and looks at the girl incredulously. ‘Is she singing?’ The brunette mutters to herself. Nann comes in around the 8 th time and Lexa is still clueless to what the girl is doing.

“Komfoni… come watch this…” Heda whispers, waving her over.

The elder’s eyebrows shoot up as she watches this weird child. “Okay… why the jok is she catching a feisripa (tiger)?” She mutters back to her yongon.

“Not a spichen (god damn) clue. I’m still trying to figure out why Skai Chansla (Sky + chancellor = Abby) would care which bottle she picked.” Lexa whispers back just as confused. 15 rounds later Clarke turns around triumphant with the winning jar beaming back at the two women. While they are looking at the her like she has lost her mind

“What?! It is a perfectly acceptable way to make a hard decision!” Clarke huffs defending herself.

“But Chansla Abby is not aware of these bottles Clarke?” Lexa asks gently as if talking to a psychotic child.

“Really… you are not at all concerned that she is planning to catch a feisripa (tiger) by his joken (fucking) toe?!” Nann cries, throwing her hands up in disbelief. Clarke busts out in hysterical laughter falling over and clutching her stomach while she howls out in fervent chortles.

“I think you pushed her too hard last night…” Heda mutters worriedly, only getting a shocked nod from Komfoni.

“Hey! I am not crazy!” Clarke refutes immediately stopping her laughter at hearing these words.

“That is exactly what kokens (crazies) always say…” Nann whispers nervously.

“It is a song! I learned it as a child! Do you not have songs like this?!” The blonde huffs defending herself and begins to attempt to stand.

“You used a child’s song to pick for you?” Lexa smirks starting to laugh.

“Never mind. She’s fine.” Nann chortles shaking her head at the sheer ridiculousness of such a thing.

“It is a perfectly fine way to … you know what… go float yourself…” Clarke grumps going in and slamming the door behind her. Lexa shrugs and is about to turn to go. Nann though shoots her arm out to stop her and indicates for her to wait. There is an ecstatic shriek that erupts from the bathroom that makes both jump with alarm. Racing to the door and throwing it open worriedly. There Clarke is jumping up and down excitedly like a hysterical goufa with the bottle in her hand pointing to the tub that is now bubbling up.

“BUBBLES!!” Clarke screeches elatedly with more shrill noises. “SMELLY BUBBLES!!!!” She cries out amid more squawks of utter delight so excited she loses the ability to form any actual words. Wildly waving her hands at them to shoo them out of the way so she can get naked and into that damn tub. Although, it seems the two are freaking useless practically holding onto each other they are laughing so hard. Clarke throws her head back and emits a frustrated noise. Shoving both out of the bathroom and slamming the door as the two women continue to laugh.

“That was so much better than your impression.” Lexa howls with laughter wiping her face. Nann chortles with a nod wiping her face. Turning she helps up her still laughing yongon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next.... Lexa's heart to heart with Luna, Clan meeting and bye-bye Titus... Along with several other things stuffed in between. =)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you guy's amazing comments on the last chapter really made me smile and got me super inspired writing this chapter. So much so that I had to split it up again. I know... I'm sorry! But!! Clan meeting and sayonara Titus are in the next chapter.... which i'd say is halfway done at the moment. You'll understand why I did it this way once you read it. Promise! Anyway...everyone keep on hermitting and washing those hands! Leave me some love! =)

That morning they let Clarke continue to soak in her bubble bath while they ate a relaxing breakfast just the two of them. Laughing to one another about how many bubbles are on the blonde’s head by now and how long she would stay in that tub. Komfoni had gone to check on her several times, each coming back chuckling to herself. One time in particular the child did something rather curious.

“Nanna?” Clarke whispers catching her eye.

“Hmmm?” Nann hummed gathering things to wash the girl’s hair before turning around.

‘Can she hear us?’ Clarke mouthed pointing towards the door where Lexa was. The elder’s eyebrows rise in curiosity but she nods resolutely. The blonde eyebrows join Komfoni’s though hers is from shock. Sitting back in the tub dumbfounded, _‘Well thank fuck I thought to ask about that first.’_ Komfoni catches the girls’ eye and mouths out ‘later.’ With a nod simply continuing to stride forward to wash the girl’s blonde tresses out. Humming the lullaby that still sounds strangely familiar to Clarke. Though she is too lost within her thoughts to pay any notice. So, the elder just finishes her task and goes back to the breakfast table. Replacing the tepid rocks with those that are freshly heated and carrying her empty breakfast tray back.

“Child is happier than a fly with a new pile of skrish (shit).” Nann chuckles making Lexa snort in laughter. True to form, right as they finished their meal a knock came at the door.

“How much you want to bet they waited until they heard we were through.” Nann winked with a smirk. Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Heda. Roan, Prince of Azgeda requests audience with you.” The guard bellowed in a regal bow as she swung the door open.

“Again?” Heda drones unenthusiastically. The gona can be heard chuckling on the other side of the door.

“Apparently, Heda.” The guard calls back with a hint of laughter still in his voice.

“Very well.” Lexa sighs turning to go don her armor and face paint. Komfoni smiles as she helps her ready before sending her out the door. Running through their routine of locking all the doors after Heda leaves except that hidden maid entrance. The elder cleans up the rest of the breakfast dishes and cleans up Heda’s quarters before going to check on the blonde. Huffing in exasperation though not surprised when the blonde is STILL in the bath a solid half hour later. 

“Child if you do not get out of that bath you will end up as wrinkly as I am.” Nann grumbles. Clarke looks over at the elder and busts out laughing. The elder just rolls her eyes, “Keryon (spirits), I think the water is absorbing in your brain.” Gathering a towel and making her way over to the blonde. The hysterical laughter stops the second the girl attempts to stand up.

“My muscles are cursing you out right now.” Clarke groans.

“Yes, well you were supposed to get out of the water before it turned cold. Not stay in it and let your muscles turn back into knotted rocks again.” Nann mutters at the girl. Clarke looks at her with a frown before an expression of sudden realization washes over her.

“I’m sorry. We were not allowed to work out on the ark… I mean when we were up in space…” She states pointing upward for emphasis. “It burned too much oxygen… uhhhh… the substance we used to breathe with.” Clarke attempts to explain where the elder would understand it.

“Ahhh… so you are not branwoda just untaught... Good! That is much easier to put up with than branwodas. Not to mention a simple fix.” Komfoni replies with a smirk running a towel through the dripping blonde tresses and combing through them delicately. “All right, now go lay face down on your bed ON TOP of your towel for me so I can work on your legs.” Nann instructs turning to go get the massage oil from the bathroom cabinet.

“What?!” Clarke squeaks looking at her wide eyed with a faint pink blush.

Nann chuckles, “don’t worry, it is just me, child. Heda is with that Azgeda twirp again. Unless you would like to continue walking like there is a stick up your butt. Then by all means go right ahead.” Komfoni mutters chuckling when the girl visibly relaxes at the notification Heda is not there. Before Clarke turns to make her way to the bed, she issues out several expletives the elder’s way and adds a rude gesture for emphasis just in case Nann was unsure how much she did not appreciate that comment. Although, it does not seem to have the effect Clarke was hoping for since the elder just chuckles at her. That or it was the way she was crawling on the bed to lay down she was not quite sure. Putting the oils down on the bedside table, she drips some into her hands and rubs them together. Setting to work at the girl’s feet and working her way up. “Now, tell your Nanna Komfoni what was so important we had to wait until Heda was busy to say.” Nann hums moving to the concrete calf muscles.

Clarke lets out an unabashed moan at the elder’s fingers working magic things on her sore body. “Mmmm…. Right… you know that ‘sleepy shit’ you used to give me each night?” Clarke hummed with a hazy smile on her face thoroughly enjoying this feeling of a massage.

“Yes. Why?” Komfoni frowns worriedly. Hoping the girl’s nightmares are not back.

“Mmmm…. My god I am sorry I was ever hesitant to do this….” Clarke sighs moaning again as a knot releases. Nann chuckles and slaps her butt to get her to answer her question. “What?! Oh … right… Can you like give some to Lexa tonight?”

“Why?” Nann asks quickly fully of concern.

“Well… apparently your magic book doesn’t work… because I got up to pee at like 3 am last night and found her on my balcony. Just sitting outside on the cold concrete wrapped in her blankey and staring up at the stars.” The blonde explains casually.

Nann sighs heavily and nods. “Sha, I will. Thank you for telling me, child.” She honestly should have seen this coming with everything Lexa had on her plate. The change of tradition, everything tying back to her Nomi. It was no wonder the girl was not sleeping. Nann just wished her yongon would have told her about it. Come to her and asked for help. Though she guesses old habits are hard to kick when you are stressed. It does not escape the elder how almost instantly the blonde seems to calm her worries at the notification Lexa will be taken care of tonight. All the tension she had in her shoulders drops and a deep content sigh escapes her lips. Soon after, she falls into a peaceful sleep as Nann’s experienced hands knead the knots from her body.

~~~

In the throne room, Lexa is trying to calm herself and pull on that Heda mask. Taking several deep soothing inhales and exhales before opening her deep green eyes. Finally, nodding to her gona as a signal for Roan to be allowed to enter. As the doors swing open, Heda gets her first glimpse of the Azgeda prince and decides he looks like an entirely different person than when she last saw him.

“Hmm… Polis suits you it seems.” Heda states with a hint of mirth in her eyes.

“Sha, Heda. I thank you for your generosity. I know you are understandably weary of my clan. So, I greatly appreciate being able to rest comfortably instead of be thrown in the dungeons like I had anticipated.” Roan states from his knees with his head bowed reverently.

“You were expecting to be thrown in the dungeons without cause?” Heda questions impassively, not wanting to give too much away all at once. Even for the prince.

“Sha. It is what my mother would have done.” Roan truthfully answers. Eyes open and honest in their curiosity as Heda examines them carefully.

“Well in Polis we do not do so without viable motive first.” Heda informs him stoically watching as the prince nods and appears to relax a bit at this notification.

“You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that.” Roan states, grimacing while rising from his knees. Heda keeps her face impassive but inwardly she frowns. Easily spotting a couple dark circles under his eyes. Obviously, indicating just how much trouble the prince is still having sleeping. “I will not keep you long, Heda. I know you must be busy with all the clans. I just wanted to warn you about the Azgeda ambassador.” Roan explains humbly. Lexas’ heart drops in worry. For the first time in her entire reign as Heda, she actually liked their ambassador. The man was genuinely interested in his natbilda for crying aloud and not to mention, loathed Titus. Still, she remains expressionless and nods him to continue. “I wish him not to know that I am here, Heda. If my mother had any hint that he knew of where I was.” Roan frowns and shakes his head. “He, his family and anyone that he ever held dear would be killed on the spot.”

“You are fond of him?” Heda questions steadily.

“Sha. He and his houmon are good men with good hearts.” He nods.

“I agree. He will not be told for his protection and for my natbilda.” Heda decides resolutely with a firm nod. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Roan.” She states genuinely observing the prince smile and stand a bit straighter at this. As she continues to look over the prince it comes to her attention that in his new clothes, she can see just how much weight he seems to have lost. Heda inwardly frowns and looks into the prince’s eyes. “Tell me Roan, are you able to sleep in Polis?” Heda asks concerned.

“Do not worry, Heda. Your rooms are very hospitable and comfortable.” Roan assures lightly hoping this assuages her.

“That was not what I asked.” She smirks, seeing through his casual exterior. She had done the same after Costia had died. Just like that she knew what she must now do and straightens herself as she sits on the throne. “I am sending a fisa to ensure you are sleeping adequately after such a traumatic loss and gaining enough sustenance back from your time in exile.” Heda orders decisively. The man looks up confused at her. “You are safe here Roan. And for our plan to work like we need them to. Then I will need you well and rested.” Heda calmly states. It is only then when she allows a bit of caring demeanor to pass through the message that Roan nods.

“I assume I am to follow him to the letter then.” The prince smirks at the floor. Looking awful like one of her striknatbildas (little nightbloods) boys being told to do a chore.

“Oh, she is able to ensure that herself without needing any of my help.” Heda smirks right back. Roan’s face whips up at the realization to what she just revealed. “And I warn you Roan, to not mistake her petite size for inferiority or weakness that will not end well. Or maybe do, that could be fun too.” Heda chuckles to him flicking her wrist in a ‘go’ gesture as a signal for him to leave.

“Sha, Heda. Thank you.” Roan nods, hurrying to scurry out the door.

Once he departs, Heda calls out, “Gona, fetch me Amma please.” The guard nods and rushes off. Heda stays on her throne, and sits back to thinking about what was just revealed. Taking a deep breath, she begins to wonder if maybe not all Azgeda are bad. But stops herself before the thought can even finish and decides against it. Now is not the time to allow weakness to show and the enemy to enter. _‘Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.’_ Lexa thinks remembering the saying from her Nomi’s teachings. she decides to remain impassive, while still ensuring he is cared for. Well-guarded but also cared for. When Amma finally comes she falters at the sight of Lexa in full armor and war paint. Face paling in worry, the fisa rushes to her.

“Heda, has something happened? Are you all right?”

Lexa looks at Amma confused and glances down at herself. “Oh. No, I am fine. Really. I just had a meeting with the Azgeda prince. I do not trust them. So…” she gestures to her outfit

“Could have warned me. Almost gave me a heart attack.” Amma exhales heavily to calm herself. Heda smirks and chuckles lightly.

“I am sorry my friend. It is just that I observed some rather worrying things while speaking to the prince. And I would like your professional opinion about them.” Heda begins casually.

“Worrying how?” Amma asks immediately interested.

“You may not repeat this out of this room.” Heda warns.

“Yes. I assumed so, Heda.” Amma nods in understanding.

“Very well. Roan came here, informing me he had been exiled from Azgeda since my houmon died. Apparently, his mother originally wished for him to be the one to do the task himself. The kidnapping, murder, and delivery in entirety. When he refused her wishes, his mother then did the same to his houmon, two-year-old daughter, and one-year old son. And I probably do not have to explain for you exactly how it is that he knows this.” Heda explains darkly with a pointed look watching the fisa face strike a horrified expression. Heda nods to Amma,” the skaigonakru are investigating these claims, along with many others as we speak. It seems that he had been on the run within Azgeda since his exile began years back. Although, even after giving him a comfortable place to stay once he first arrived with more than enough to eat. He still has dark circles under his eyes and his clothes hint at significant weight loss as well.”

Amma hums and the horrified mothering expression fades for the professional doctor to rise up instead. “I would be surprised if he did not after that much loss.” She hums in thought then looks up at Lexa resolutely. “Heda, would you allow me to see him?” 

“I was afraid you would say that.” Heda sighs, rolling her eyes making Amma smirk at the floor. “You will take no less than 5 of my best guards to see him.” Heda instructs firm with a pointed finger.

“Very well, Heda. Am I to assume you want me to send an update with my findings?” The fisa asks.

“Sha. When you have the time around ambassador visits, of course.” Lexa assures with a smile and a nod.

“Thank you, Heda. I will let you know what I think.” Amma replies giving a similar nod and rushing off to ready for the visit to the prince. Lexa stands and walks to her chambers after a while. Deep in thought while she walks and enters to slump down heavily at her fireplace. Resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she continues to worry and think. It takes all of 2 seconds for Nann’s head to peak out of the Clarke’s door. The green eyes roll as Komfoni walks quickly to her.

“What did the twit want?” Nann whispers curiously. Lexa smirks at the name.

“To warn me not to notify the Azgeda ambassador of his presence in Polis. It seems that he wants to protect the man and his family from his mother’s wrath.” The brunette sighs wearily.

“Reeaallly” Nann hums in surprise. Sitting down next to Lexa dumbfounded.

“That is not all either. I could tell he had not slept. With dark rings that rivaled hers when she arrived.” Lexa informs Komfoni nodding to Clarke’s door. “And with the new clothes on, I could easily see he had lost A LOT of weight while he was in exile.”

The elder gives a deep sigh and leans her head back on the brick fireplace. “Well…. You cannot fake that.”

“I know. I already discussed it with Amma. She is on her way to assess him now.” Heda informs. Nann quickly stands, spinning around to her yongon, who is looking at her like ‘what crawled up your butt?’

“You sent her to the Azgeda prince?!” Komfoni hisses irately.

“With 5 of my best guards! I am not stupid!” Lexa snaps offendedly. A flurry of quick trigedasleng fires off from the elder with a fair number of curses laced in. Lexa just continues to stare up at her like her Komfoni has lost her mind.

“When is your next meeting?” Nann abruptly asks hurriedly.

“I have a meeting with Luna after lunch, why?” The brunette answers confused to what this has to do with Roan and Amma.

“Good. Finish the blonde’s massage for me. I am going with Amma.” She informs her yongon turning quickly to walk towards the door.

“Wait… what?!” Lexa asks puzzled shooting up and following after the elder.

“She is asleep and naked on her bed. Massage oil is on the table.” Nann instructs casually waving her hand over her shoulder. At the word ‘naked’ Lexa perks up and looks over at the blonde’s wall. Any hesitation she once had is instantly gone with that one word. Along with her impassive exterior because the stupid grin is back. Komfoni looks over her shoulder at her yongon and smirks. “Yea I thought that would get your attention. Just take off the coat, boots, and warpaint. You will give the child a heart attack if she wakes and finds you like that.” The elder mutters rolling her eyes and striding out the door. Instantly, both boots get kicked off in a rush and her coat gets thrown out somewhere and lands heavily on the floor. The brunette undignifiedly slides her bathroom and hastily begins tossing soapy water on her face. Scrubbing it firmly a few times before wiping it off and cringing at the black streaks on the white towels. Komfoni was gunna kill her for that later. But at the moment, she could care less because there is a naked blonde that currently needs attending to. Heda smiles at the thought and tip toes to the blonde’s quarters. Stealthily opening the door, Lexa smile threatens to run off her face when she spots her. Clarke is face down on the bed, snoring. Pleasantly butt naked and half covered in oil. Did she mention naked… because wow. A lewd smirk begins to take over Lexa’s face as she moves to the bed. Standing there, she takes her fill of the view. Fully aware she is smiling like an idiot while staring down at her favorite pair of pale cheeks that she has ever seen in her life. Had she seen a lot of naked ass in her life. Well. No. But Lexa was sure this one was it for her. All she needed for the rest of her life was to be able to view that adorable naked butt annnnnd its owner preferably. But beggars can't be choosers so if it came down to it. She would hands down go with the bare ass cheeks. It takes a full ten minutes, but finally, Lexa remembers that she actually had a job to do. You know… instead of just ogling Clarke naked in all her glory all afternoon. Pouring the massage oil on her hands she notices quickly the string of knots starting right under her favorite twins... well... that are on Clarke's back at least. _‘Oh my god Komfoni, I freaking love you,’_ Lexa thinks excitedly with a beaming smile of realization. Delicately climbing on the bed, she sets to work gently working above and below each knot for it to release. Hearing a satisfied sigh of contentment from Clarke when each does much to Lexa's enjoyment. Swiftly getting engrossed at the task at hand in her meticulous precision to ensure each knot is cared for.

~~~

Meanwhile, Nann is marching down the tower towards Amma. Coming around the corner with a fierce glare has the fisa stopping and smirking. “Yea I was wondering how long that would take you.” Amma chuckles wryly. Nann smirks nodding to the guards surrounding the fisa. “She can still sit on the throne, right?” Amma leans over and whispers with a sly grin. The elder chortles but does not say a word to reveal anything on the matter as they walk together to the princes’ quarters.

“Oh, and just a heads up, you might want to consider putting ALL the natbilda on that sedative at night until the clan meeting and execution is over.” Nann whispers in sudden recollection into Amma’s ear.

The fisa’s eyes widen and she nods resolutely in understanding, “I was actually wondering about that. Thank you.” Amma nods gratefully understanding where the warning stemmed from. Steadily the party moves until they come to a halt at Roan’s doors.

“Ready?” Nann resolutely snarls as she cracks her knuckles and neck. All five gonas around them instantly take a couple steps back in trepidation.

“We are treating him. Not killing him.” Amma whispers to Nann fervently.

“That is what you are doing, dear. I am ensuring he does not do anything stupid.” Komfoni states resolutely making all gona chuckle around them. The elder sides over and yanks the door open for Amma. Marching in the antechamber where all four of Roan’s personal guards and watchmen are located.

“Heda Komfoni.” They bow regally.

“Boys, how is he been?” Nann asks without a moment’s hesitation.

The guards frown and look at each other. “Docile, Heda Komfoni. We will not let the maidens go serve him meals. We do it for them. As well as the bathing and such.” Komfoni nods in approval.

“He is not well. Barely eats. We have yet to see him sleep. He is skin and bones.” One of the other guards adds. Nann hums worriedly at Amma who carries the same look.

“We are glad Heda sent for you after meeting him. I am not sure how much longer he can go on like this.” The other guard states with concern. At that point, Amma had heard enough. Nodding resolutely, she strides in without care if anyone follows. Roan sits in a trance on his bed, clothed only in a loose pair of pants. “This is what he does instead of sleeping.” The gona informs her.

“I have seen this before.” Komfoni sighs solemnly.

“As have I.” Amma frowns.

“Why hasn’t he blinked?” The youngest guard whispers concerned and a little freaked out. Nann looks over with a smirk at the boy. He looks like he is barely old enough to graduate as a seken (second).

“Dear, will you go request Nyko’s special broth in the kitchens?” The elder sweetly asks the boy. The boy’s eyes light up and he smiles at her.

“Yes, Komfoni.” He replies bowing and sprinting off eager to do anything but stand at a door all day. Nann immediately gets to work straightening the room seeing it is a complete mess. Instructing the gona’s to draw bath water and heat stones for the prince later. The elder continues as she empties the chamber pot and picks up laundry to wash from where it is scattered all over the floor. The elder gathers a bowl of water and a wash rag for Amma. Setting it on the table and then begins to ready the sedative for the broth. She knows her kitchen maidens will not add that in. She is the only one who does that in the kitchens.

“Roan.” Amma hums softly. He does not move or blink but she doesn't mind. She just continues talking to him anyway. “My name is Amma. I am the fisa of Heda’s tower.” She says soothingly in the same tone as she does when one of her goufas wake screaming in the middle of the night.

“Heda. Said you would come.” Roan hazily slurs. Nann pauses and comes closer to them. Nodding at the fisa to keep him talking to draw him out.

“Good. I am glad.” The fisa nods continuing her exam. Verbally explaining each step to him before she does it. Rarely does he speak again though sometimes he nods his understanding. Regardless, Amma walks him through every step like he is responsive the entire time. Gently, dressing and cleaning all the various scrapes and cuts he has seemed to acquire. The fisa is guessing while in exile though she is unsure. Right about the time they are about finished salving and cleaning all his wounds, the youngest gona returns. Covered tray in hand fresh from the kitchen. The boy carefully puts it down and explains to Nann that her maidens added some bread and tea just in case.

“Thank you nomfa (son).” Nann hums gratefully as she begins to add in the sedative to the broth. Stirring it carefully until it is dissolved completely and unnoticeable.

“Thayer, will you tell my houmon to go ahead and use the spare breast milk I pumped for our goufas?” Amma hums to the young gona. “And also make sure they are not doing anything they should not be while I am not there, please. Not that I do not trust them… but… I do not trust them.” She mutters making the boy chuckle and nod before sprinting out the door.

“You have kids?” Roan somberly asks. Both heads snap up to look at him momentarily drawn away from the prince.

“Sha, I am Nomi (mom) to the natbilda and orphans of the clans.” She responds gently to him. “I have broth I would like you to drink for me.” She adds firmly turning to get it.

“No thanks, I am not hungry.” He slurs as he begins to draw inward again.

“I understand you may not want to eat right now but your body needs it greatly. So, you can choose to drink it while awake or you can choose to have me give it to you while you are unresponsive.” Amma firmly but compassionately warns just as she would one of her goufas.

“Heda was right.” He smirks with blank hazy eyes.

“What?” Amma hums not understanding what he meant.

“When Heda first informed me, she was sending the tower fisa to attend to me. I inquired if I was to follow their orders to the letter.” Roan informs her not blinking again.

“And what did Heda say?” Amma mutters, almost afraid to ask at this point.

“That you ensure that on your own without ever needing her help.” He replies plainly in his trance, making Nann snort in laughter. Promptly getting slapped by a frowning fisa.

“Yes, well that tends to come with having so many goufas.” Amma retorts rolling her eyes.

“Which is probably why she also warned me not to mistake your small stature for inferiority or weakness.” He mutters to himself almost in spoken thought.

“And what else, did Heda say.” Amma asks tilting her head and glaring at him.

“That it will not end well if I do. But then said maybe I should go ahead and try it because that might be fun too.” He deadpans. Both women bust out in laughter at this reply.

“Yep. That would be our Heda.” Amma chuckles rolling her eyes.

“No idea where she learned that from.” Komfoni chortles proudly nudging Amma in the ribs. Roan blinks at the sound of that familiar voice and lurches out of his haze.

“Heda Komfoni?” Roan whispers blinking a couple times to get his eyes to focus on her for confirmation. Almost in shock not knowing she was there in the room with them.

“Welcome back, child. Now drink that broth before she slaps you.” Nann replies with a wide smirk nodding to Amma.

“I do not slap people.” Amma huffs but Roan takes the broth and drinks it.

“He started drinking it did he not?” Nann chuckles triumphantly as Amma rolls her eyes.

~~~

By the time Nann walks into Clarke’s room, Lexa is hovered over her trying to work out a particularly stubborn knot. “Komfoni, I cannot get this one.” The brunette whispers frustratedly. Nann smirks and pulls a towel out of the bathroom before draping it over the naked ass. Earning a frown from Lexa. She needs to prepare for the meeting with Luna but she hates leaving Clarke. Reluctantly she crawls off the bed and strides to her room pulling out the last sacred text. Walking with it to her desk, she notes her plans for the natbilda so her friend can reference it later. Quickly getting absorbed deep in her thoughts as she transcribes page after page. A couple minutes after Heda leaves the room, the blonde begins to stir.

“Oh… sorry. I must have fallen asleep on you.” She yawns.

“That is quite all right. It makes my job easier when you relax so I can release the knots faster.” Nann winks down at her.

“Happy to help.” The blonde smirks.

“All right, that should do for now. How about you get dressed and pick something out to study before lunch. Although, I am sure if you would rather stay like this Heda would rather enjoy it.” Nann smirks whipping the towel covering her pale ass making the blonde squeak.

“Nope. Boob jail and leg prison is fine!” Clarke squeaks quickly sliding off the bed and running to the bathroom. Nann chuckles at the girl and nods in approval that the massage seemed to do the job perfectly. Quite a while later, Clarke walks out of her room for lunch with her nose in a book. A new one on pressure point analysis that had riveted the blonde. Full anatomical graphics of each pressure point and the angle to apply it was right up her ally. Especially with her training in medicine. Glancing up to ensure she would not trip causes her to pause and abruptly freeze. Her blue eyes widen and her jaw hits the floor.

“LEXA!” Clarke frantically whispers. “LEXA!!” Clarke calls louder until Heda finally spins around annoyed.

“What Clarke?!” Lexa snaps frustrated she is interrupted from her task.

“Big fucking demon bird,“ Clarke fearfully whispers pointing a shaky finger to the balcony where it sits. Lexa looks at her amused _‘watch it be joken (fucking) hummingbird’_ She thinks rolling her eyes. Nevertheless, Lexa’s green eyes follow the blonde’s finger where she is pointing. A huge smile instantly washes over her face in recognition. Quickly pushing back from her desk and walking over.

“Oh, that is just skull crusher!” Lexa grins sliding open the balcony door.

“WHAT?!” Clarke squeaks with trepidation. Eyes now the size of quarters as she slowly starts to back up.

“Hey buddy!” Lexa coos scratching under his chin as he chirps happily at her. “Let me go get Komfoni for you.” Heda grins turning to go. The bird follows right behind her, landing on the table and squawking loudly at her to gain her attention. Several things happen in this moment of time. First of all, Clarke, at the first sign of movement, screams hysterically and sends the book that was within her hands flying. This causes the bird to watch it fascinatedly as it arches and sails up before hitting the floor. The loud slap of the textbook startles the poor bird and causes him to squawk irately at the offending loud object. All while Clarke is left dramatically diving under her bed with hands firmly over on her head for protection. Lexa chuckles at the birds’ antics and gathers an extra plate with some meat strips for him to eat. “There you go, buddy.” She grins shaking her head at the silly thing. Glancing over at the blonde head poking out from under her large canopy bed in alarm with a chuckle. _‘Glad that massage worked.’_ Lexa smirks.

“IS THAT MY SWEET SKAFARIPA (hell killer) I HEAR?!” Nann lovingly croons. The demon head snap up and flies over to the elder. Clarke screeches and tears further under the bed dramatically. “What the hell is wrong with the blonde?” Komfoni mutters as the bird happily nuzzles her from her shoulder.

“Big…. Fucking… demon… bird...” Clarke whimpers terrified from underneath the bed.

“Apparently Skaikru does not like Sky animals.” Heda jokes with a wry grin.

“HIS NAME IS SKULL CRUSHER?!” Clarke shrieks so piercingly that the bird squawks at her in reply. Nann chortles and unwinds the message he is holding out for her on his leg.

“That is just what Heda calls him. He is my sweet, Skafaripa (hell killer).” Nann lovingly coos at the bird nuzzling her.

“Oh yes, because Hell Killer is much less terrifying.” Clarke snaps angrily.

Lexa chortles and gets up to go slide Clarke’s lunch under the bed with the book she recovered from being haphazardly flung across the room. “Just screech if you need anything.” Heda jokes over her shoulder as she strides back to the table.

“Funny…” Clarke mutters, quickly pulling the plate to her. Glancing at Nann reading the weird paper around the demon bird’s leg and writing something on another piece of paper. All while eating random bites of her lunch like this is totally normal. Demon bird on the other hand, is sitting there like an asshole eating at her fucking place at the table while she is laying under her freaking bed for protection. Now she is laying there scowling at the bird while she shovels food in her mouth at about the same speed as the bird she is looking at. Lexa on the other hand, eats quickly knowing any leftovers will be quickly picked off by the bird and stands to make her way to the bathroom.

“Would you like a bath before you go, buddy?” She lilts to him, getting a happy chirp in reply.

“Make sure you put heated rocks in.” Nann hums. _‘Are you fucking kidding me? He gets a god damn heated bath?’_ ’ Clarke huffs indignantly. While Clarke seems to be busy offendedly glaring at Nann and Lexa for loving on the man-eating bird monster. The said bird finishes the table left overs and looks over to find more. Seeing the blonde, he flies to Clarke’s plate and squawks at her, to see if she is done. Peering down under the bed in confusion as she shrieks and tears to the other side of the bed. The bird now thinks it's a game and happily runs over to where the girl is now hiding. Then squawks and pokes his head under to get the same reaction. Lexa is rolling in laughter watching the two with Nann about falling out of her chair right along with her. While the bird looks like he's having the time of his life. Grinning over excitedly at Komfoni each time before running to the other side.

LEEXXXXXAAAAAA!” Clarke hysterically screeches on the verge of tears.

Nann straightens and calls out, “Skafaripa (hell killer)!” Summoning the bird to her while Lexa rushes over to Clarke. The bird, of course, instantly obeys and flies straight to her. Happily squawking as she walks him on her shoulder to the bathroom. When he spots the bath, the bird squawks happily again and flies down to bathe in the warm water.

“CLOSE THE DOOR!! CLOSE THE DOOR!! CLOSE THE DOOR!” Clarke frantically shrieks seeing Heda come in. Lexa rolls her eyes and closes it behind her.

“He thought you were playing with him, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles softly, crawling down to look under the bed.

The blue eyes are comically huge and she is visibly shaking. “HE WAS GOING TO EAT ME!!” Clarke yells hysterically causing a loud squawk in response from the other room. This makes the blonde to shriek even louder almost blowing out Heda’s ears.

“Jeez… I think I'm deaf now, thanks.” Lexa mutters wiggling a finger in her ear.

Clarke refuses to leave under the bed for the rest of the day. Even with the door closed for some weird reason. Insisting Lexa or Nann just slide under a certain book or sketchbook to her. Skafaripa (hell killer) flies off shortly after his bath with a coded reply, after of course being warmed by the fire. Though, Clarke seems to not notice considering she is still insisting on remaining under the bed. A while later, Nann is in there stoking the girl's fire and adding more logs while checking on weird thing. Clarke in this moment apparently has decided she has to pee. Having waited until it was an all out emergency before finally resolving she would actually have to leave the safety of her bed. Lexa comes in to notify Nann she is on her way out for her meeting just as a timid blonde figure darts from under the bed. The second, Lexa sees the devious smirk on her komfoni’s face she knows what is about to happen. Almost in slow motion the elder spots the girl’s predicament and waits for her to finally decide she needs to get out. Waiting until she is halfway to the bathroom door before she loudly squawks and throws one of the many pieces of paper crumpled up by the blonde. Hitting her on the shoulder and about making the girl pass out in fear. Clarke screams at the top of her lungs, throws her hands over her head and rockets forward to the bathroom. Running smack into the closed bathroom door and bounces straight off. Landing on her back for about half a millisecond before she scrambles to hurry though the door. All while her hands are still locked over her head. Looking like some sort of tweaked out, two-legged crab flinging piss… everywhere. Komfoni and Heda are both on the floor in fits of sidesplitting laughter.

“You realize you have to mop all that up now, right?” Lexa chortles over in between gasps of breath.

“I don’t even care. That was so worth it!” Nann cackles openly causing Lexa to start all over again.

From that point on it is not surprising that Komfoni finds it enormously fun to continue randomly squawk loudly for the next couple of days. Sending the blonde shrieking, throwing whatever is in her hands and diving under the bed. While Lexa admits the bird looks intimidating. Much bigger than pre-bomb birds with beady eyes, massive talons, and a fanged beak. Lexa had seen Nann raise it from an egg after finding it in the forest. He is literally the least intimidating thing she could think of. I mean, his favorite activity was snuggling Nann for crying aloud. Finding herself now almost late for her meeting Lexa hurries to pocket the sacred book in her Heda coat and rushes out the door. The further she gets though, the bigger the knot in her stomach grew. She hates this part about being Heda. Delivering painful news to people knowing it will destroy them. Luna had fought so hard rebuilding after the conclave. Honestly, they both had, but Luna so much more so than Lexa. Matched to fight her twin brother, the best friend she had all her life and kill him. That strong child Titus favored, willing to do anything to be Heda. She died when the knife sank into her twin’s heart. Lexa was devastated for her just as much then as she was now. She hated having to reopen those painful wounds again. Reaching Luna’s quarters, Heda takes a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. Her familiar bushy haired friend answers radiating with happiness.

“Hey Lex. Nice timing!” Luna smiles hugging her.

“How were they?” Heda asks as they walk through the antechamber.

“Good, I taught them that spin move. You know, the one you broke your nose doing the first time.” Luna smirks.

“You did not tell them that did you?!” Heda asks spinning around anxiously. Luna chuckles and escorts her inside where they sit on couch by the fireplace. “Luna!” Lexa urges, wanting an answer.

“Of course not, Heda. I would never tell your secrets.” Luna winks laughing at the visible relief on Heda’s face. “So, what is on your mind. I know it is something more than just catching up. It is written all over your face.” Lexa pales. Was it that noticeable? Heda thought her mask protected against that. “Chil yu au (calm down). It is just because I have known you since you were like six winters or whatever.”

“I hate you can do that.” Lexa mutters under her breath.

“Yes, that is why I like doing it.” Luna grins. Heda sighs, unbuckling her coat to retrieve the book.

“It is true there is something more I must discuss with you. But first, I truly want to catch up with you. Be updated on Floukru and anything that’s happened.”

“Oh, you know us. Fairly low maintenance as always. Did not get as much snow as we heard you did. Although the seas were too rough to fish. That is normal for us though so we already prepa… Is that what I think it is.” Luna begins only to cut herself off noticing the book. Lexa frowns and rolls her eyes. _‘Literally nothing gets past her does it?’_ The brunette gives a curt nod and signals to continue the update. “Yea… that is not happening now I know what that is…” Luna breathes looking at it with wide eyes.

“Very well.” Lexa sighs. “Luna, what I need to tell you, is not from Heda to an ambassador but Lexa to her natbilda sister.” The brunette says delicately. Luna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “As a fellow natbilda, I believe you have certain rights to be informed of somethings ahead of time.”

“Tell no one I knew anything and act shocked in the meeting. Got it.” Luna drones in understanding.

Heda nods. “I gave the same option to my striknatbildas and wanted to do the same for you. So, you had the opportunity to be informed where you have privacy to process through it.”

“Lex, you are scaring me.” Luna whispers with wide eyes.

“That is why I am here as your friend, not your commander. Okay?” Luna takes a shaky breath and nods for Lexa to continue. “When I uncovered Titus’ treachery, I wanted to check the sacred text for proof to use against him.”

“You found something?” Luna asks.

“I did and that is when had each ambassador made copies of them. This is from yours. I will need it back for the meeting but you can keep it until then.” Heda explains, opening the book and transferring it to Luna’s lap. “This is the first of two passages that I found.” Lexa says pointing to the first segment. Green eyes scan Lunas’ face carefully as she reads it to herself. Her breath hitches in shock and trembles work up her body until it is flowing out her fingers.

“Get it off my lap.” Luna trembles, trying to compose herself. Tanned hands quickly remove it and seize Luna’s hand. Gently rubbing her back and giving her all the time she needs. “I am sorry.” Luna whispers for her abrupt reaction.

“Are you kidding? I wish I had done that. Instead I threw it against a wall and tore my room apart.” She confesses with a smirk.

“Yes, well…” Luna murmurs turning to look at the nearby fireplace and back at Lexa.

“I take that back.” Lexa retorts in understanding making her friend chuckle.

“Just show me the other one...” Luna voices quietly. Lexa keeps it on her lap while turning to the next passage. Pointing down with her own shaking fingers to indicate where to begin reading. Green eyes watching heavyhearted for it to sink in and destroy any healing, the she knew that Luna had worked so hard to achieve thus far. Without warning Luna shoots up and runs to the bathroom. Lexa quickly shoves the book off her lap and sprints right after her. Getting there just in time to hold her friend’s bushy hair back before vomit hits the toilet amid Luna’s heaving sobs. When Lexa finally hears Luna stop, she grabs a towel off the counter and helps wipe her friends’ mouth. Watching Luna fall to pieces before her eyes. It rips her heart out and then and there Heda makes a choice to go all in. Play all her cards in a desperate hope that it helps to soothe the agony raging within her oldest friend.

“Hey Luna, Look at me.” She whispers delicately. Waiting until dark brown finds green. “I am abolishing the conclave.” She whispers to her trembling friend. “So that no one else ever has to go through that again. Okay?” Lexa feels Luna nod in understanding. “I already have a plan in place as we speak. I will address the clans at our meeting. It ends with Titus.” Lexa assures holding the weeping face. Luna nods and falls into her with heaving sobs.

“Ne… Never… aga… again?”

“Never again. They will all survive and work as a team.” Lexa assures.

“Th… the fl… Flame?” Luna muffles from her shoulder.

“I will choose the recipient and they will act as reigning Heda. Do ceremonies, speeches… all of the fun stuff.” She explains feeling a chuckle from her shoulder. “I explained it all for you in those notes you saw me pull out of the book.”

“Thank you.” Luna replies softly.

“Of course.” Lexa replies. “Can I make you some tea? My butt is going numb…” She whispers in Luna’s ear after about half an hour sitting on the bathroom floor. It works just as she hopes, making Luna chortle in laughter. Moving to the other room, Luna sits at the table and starts thumbing through notes. “Oh hey. You do not have to do that now. That is why I told you early. So, Lexa can take care of you now and Heda can pick back up with you tomorrow.” She explains grabbing two mugs for them.

“I know. But it helps keep my mind from the crying and vomiting. So, I figured it was a good alternative.” Luna mutters resting her check in her hand as she reads.

“Jeez… you are as bad as I am.” Lexa teases. “And do not think I won’t send Amma to check on you.”

“You do and I will tell her about the time you ran through polis butt naked on a dare so Pax would do your homework.” Luna hums not even looking up from the notes. Lexa about drops the tea pot right along with her jaw.

“You promised to never speak of that again!” Lexa hisses.

Luna looks up and busts into laughter. “And miss your face when I mention it. No way!”

“Fine I will tell Komfoni, then.” Lexa shrugs.

“That is not fair! Nann already knows everything!” Luna protests causing Lexa to smirk triumphantly. Several mugs of tea and many sheets of notes later, Luna abruptly perks up. “LEX!” She shouts excitedly.

“What? Whose here?” Lexa mumbles jolting from her notes that now seemed to have transferred to her forehead.

“You have not changed at all. You know that?” Luna chuckles.

“Is that what you woke me up to tell me!?” Lexa huffs throwing a couple pages at her across the table.

“No!” Luna chuckles. “I just thought of something! If your plan works, I could come back to Polis and help you.”

“Lu… You would want to do that?” Lexa whispers in surprise.

“I owe it to him, Lex… To all of them.” She wavers quietly.

“But what about Floukru?” Heda asks doubtfully. Unsure she wants that shift of leadership so soon. Though of all clans they were the most stable for this.

“I can pass it on the Bluke, Trent, or Waylin. I will be here with the natbilda, Lex. They would understand.” Luna assures.

“Do not do anything yet. We still have the clan meeting and execution. I need you to ensure this is what YOU really want and that Floukru will not suffer with the change of leadership.” Heda instructs firmly.

“Sha, Heda.” Luna replies trying to hide a huge smirk on her face. Lexa rolls her eyes and shoves her causing Luna to burst into laughter. “I did not say anything!” Luna chuckles innocently.

“You did not have to.” Heda mutters as a knock at the door interrupts them.

“Heda. Trishanakru and Delphikru have arrived.”

“Duty calls…” Luna whispers with a smirk.

“Very well. I will be right there. Thank you.” Lexa calls out to her guard.

“Hey you did not hear it from me. But there are two whole sets of those in the natbilda library upstairs.” Lexa whispers to Luna as she puts on her coat and buckles it. A huge grateful smile erupts on Luna’s face.

“Well in that case, you have something on your forehead.” Luna smirks pointing to the spot for her.

“You were planning to make me walk around the rest of the day with this weren’t you?” Lexa accuses offendedly while wiping the notes off her skin.

“Well… yea… that would have been hilarious!” Luna chuckles getting a slap from Lexa.

“Heda, we should hurry if you don’t want to be late for Heda Komfoni’s dinner.” The guard calls nervously.

“Really? Heda has a curfew?” Luna teases.

“Mmm… Let us see how confident you are when she comes to visit later.” Lexa states triumphantly as Luna pales. Heda must sprint with her guards but they manage to greet both parties without being late. Her guards are catching their breath and dripping in sweat by the end as she slips in through the maid entrance. Wiping the bit sweat from her forehead, Heda makes her way inside and resolutely kicking off her boots. Unbuckling her coat, she throws it on her bed and slumps into a chair.

“By the skin of your teeth child,” Nann mutters pouring some water for Lexa, who promptly chugs it. “How did it go?” She asks after Heda’s third glass. Lexa frowns in reply and the elder hums. “Need me to…” Komfoni whispers. Heda nods strongly, mouthing ‘sedative’ and gesturing vomiting. The elder’s eyebrows rise and she nods fervently in acknowledgement. It is only after this little catch up that Lexa notices Clarke sitting in the corner. After several minutes and she still has not moved Lexa looks at Nann who is just smugly grinning. Lexa stands to make her way to find out for herself what is happening. As she gets closer, she notes the candle that the blue eyes seem to be adamantly staring at.

“Okay… I will bite. What are we doing here?” Heda murmurs kneeling next to Clarke.

“Death Ninja training.” Clarke hazily drones not once looking from the candle. Lexa turns to look back at Nann with a raised eyebrow. The elder erupts in a huge shit eating grin while readying dinner.

“And what is the candle for?” Lexa asks.

“Not a fucking clue. I for one am hoping to teach myself how to shoot fire outta my face if I stare at it long enough.” Clarke whispers excitedly still tuned into the candles every move.

“Oh, you can do that just by eating those little peppers from Sankru, dear.” Nann calls from the table nonchalantly. “And if you eat those little black ones you can even shoot it out of your ass. We call that the ring of fire.” The elder chuckles. Clarke just grumbles intelligibly. Lexa though looks back at Nann disgusted and goes back over to her.

“Ok, seriously. What the hell is she doing?” Lexa whispers.

“Patience training.” Nann whispers back. The brunette looks at the elder doubtfully. “I truthfully just wanted to see what I could get her to do if I mentioned it was a part of death ‘neenja’ training.” The elder chuckles. “I got so much done!” She gushes making Lexa chortle.

“You are horrible!” Heda snickers. “Brilliant but horrible.”

“That is enough for today, child. Come eat.” Nann calls to Clarke who sits back and blinks a couple times. Shaking her head as she walks to the table. Plates are passed around as the blonde enthusiastically tells them everything, she read in the pressure points book that she started and finished today. Nann and Lexa just while the girl talks having no idea what she is saying half the time. Just vaguely nodding or muttering comments here and there to keep her going.

“Oh, and Nanna made me do some chai tea today.” Clarke concludes nonchalantly. Lexa pauses with fork midway to her mouth and blinks a few times.

“Wait…. What was that?” She asks curiously.

Clarke groans irritated, “that weird ass chai tea shit. Nanna here made me do it with her.” She explains waving a piece of half chewed steak on her fork while she talks. Lexa pauses and blinks a few more times before turning to Nann for help.

“It’s pronounced Tai Chi, dear.” Nann hums rolling her eyes causing Lexa to snort in laughter.

“Same thing.” Clarke mutters waving her hand casually like it is no big deal. Both Nann and Lexa exchange looks to one another of incredibility. Lexa frowns.

“Umm… no, they are not. one you drink. The other you cannot.” Lexa sighs in explanation with head in her hands. _‘So much for skaikru being brilliant plan.’_ She thinks rolling her eyes.

“Whatever… so that means I can like spar tonight, right?!” The blonde asks animatedly.

“No!” Both Heda and Komfoni reply in unison.

“I already told you what we are doing, Clarke. And believe it or not it is done so for a reason.” Lexa states impassively.

“And done that way long before you were born.” Nann replies glaring a warning.

“What the hell happened to ‘ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim’ (get knocked down get back up again)?!” Clarke argues loudly.

“If you do not shut up, you will find out, child.” Nann mutters threateningly. Heda smirks at Komfoni.

“If you do not learn the drills you will not know what to do when we spar, Clarke.” Lexa explains patiently.

“Drills are boring!” The blonde whines taking another bite out of her steak.

“Do I need to lift the slapping ban for Komfoni, Clarke?” Lexa wearily replies as her patience rapidly depletes from this continual argument that has literally been going on all day. Never again is she going to tell Clarke what they have planned for training that day. From now on the blonde will be fucking surprised to prevent the constant belly aching if she happens to not approve of whatever they have planned.

Clarke freezes at this notification with wide eyes, “Nope. Argument withdrawn.” She squeaks quickly rapidly shoveling food in her mouth and not making eye contact. _‘Huh… I cannot believe that worked’_ Lexa thinks in awe looking over at Nann who is nodding in approval to her. As they stack dishes, Komfoni sends Clarke to change for training. The moment the girl is out of the room Komfoni turns to Lexa.

“Okay, I about rubbed my hands off ensuring those muscles were loose enough for her to train with you. Don’t you dare let her goad you into sparing! No matter how annoying she is. You hear me? You are Heda and you are better than that. And most importantly if you ruin all my hard work then I will be expressing my anger on your butt tonight. Is that clear?” Nann warns pointing a finger in warning at the brunette who quickly nods in understanding. Both knew just how easy it was to injure yourself if you tried sparring with tight muscles. Well… that and Clarke had literally zero restraint in her freaking body when sparing. Literally would not even take a break to pee. It was getting absurd. Clarke comes out looking at the clothes the elder set out for her in confusion. Overhearing the last part of Komfoni’s’ sentence, the blonde exchanges glances between the two women.

“What the fuck is it with you people and your obsession with butts. Jesus, get a journal!” Clarke huffs deciding to just pick her own training clothes instead. Lexa laughs while Nann mutters and gives one last threatening look before leaving to check on Luna. Heda rolls her eyes and waits for Clarke to change. Sometime later the blonde comes out in baggy sweat pants and huge t-shirt. Rolling her hair up in a bun and walking to the hallway until Lexa catches her by her collar.

“What happened to the clothes Nann left out for you?” She asks sighing and going back into the girls’ room. Finding them thrown on the floor. Heda picks them up, hands them to Clarke and shoves her in the bathroom. “Put those on.” She instructs.

“There is no way I am wearing this.” Clarke calls out after a while.

“Why? What is wrong with it?” Lexa asks in uncertainty.

“It is too revealing!” Clarke protests. Lexa blinks confused and opens the door. “Sure, Come on in.” The blonde mutters.

“You are fully covered, Clarke.” The brunette sighs pointing to the long sleeves and leggings reaching her ankles.

“That is not what I meant.” The blonde groans crossing her arms.

“Well it is that or naked. You choose.” Lexa calls over her shoulder.

“Your choices suck.” Clarke grumbles following behind reluctantly. Heda smirks when she finally hears the girl following her to the gym. “Wait... How come I gotta wear this and you get to wear normal clothes?” Clarke gripes with hands on her hips. Lexa sighs walking over to the mats. Turning on her heel she faces Clarke and drops into the splits. The blue eyes almost pop out of her head and the gasp is almost the icing on the cake.

“That is why Clarke.” Lexa smirks rotating to each side before hopping back up.

“Jesus can you still walk after that?” Clarke whispers concerned.

Heda sighs, _‘we have a llloooooooonnnggg way to go.’_ She thinks closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Needless to say, flexibility gets an extra portion of their time that night. Along with a couple more escapes and attacks for the girl to learn. Much later than Nann anticipated, she pushes open the door and finds the blonde asleep by herself on her bed. While Lexa is curled up in her blanket on the balcony looking up at the stars. The elder sighs, it was what Andrea and Lexa used to do together before bed each night. Pointing out constellations from the books in the archives and making up names for their own. Quietly the elder opens the balcony door and closes it behind her.

“How was she?” Lexa asks when Komfoni sits down. Nann grumbles under her breath making Heda smirk.

“She eventually saw to reason.” Komfoni replies with a smirk though it only draws out a little smile from her yongon.

“Sorry you had to deal with that tonight. I just did not want her up all night worrying herself sick after that reaction today.” The brunette sighs leaning into Nann who frowns down at her yongon.

“Well, considering she cried herself to sleep in my arms until the sedative kicked in. I think it was a good decision, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann replies getting a worried look from the brunette. “It will get better but she will have to take care of herself for that to happen.” Komfoni soothes as Lexa tiredly nods. “I was sure you would be asleep by now with that one over there.” She replies nodding back to the sleeping Clarke in her bed.

Lexa shakes her head wearily. “I have too much on my mind.”

“Mmmm… I figured as much.” Komfoni mutters kissing her brown hair. “Did you hear Nomi again?” The elder whispers getting a nod from the brunette. “I was afraid of that.” Nann replies heavily. “Did you get her to talk to you again?” The elder whispers. Lexa shakes her head ‘no’ as tears start to fall. The brunette knew it was stupid but she always wanted to her Nomi just one more time. So instead of just going to take the sedative so she would not dream whatever nasty things the commanders were planning that had her Nomi was warning her. Lexa would wait to her voice again. Just one more time. Staying up night after night just to hear her voice. “I’m sorry, ai yongon (my child).” Komfoni hums pulling her closer to her chest feeling tears soak into her shirt. “I know this is hard and not fair. That is why we are doing this. So, it will be easier for the next generation.” Nann reassures rocking her softly back and forth and kissing her head.

“I know.” Lexa whispers. “I love it and hate it. It brings it all back when I think I am finally over it. I just miss her. I want her back. I just want my Nomi.” The brunette trembles in a faint whisper allowing herself to fall apart in Nann’s steady arms. Holding her girl to her beating heart and singing that lullaby until she calms.

“Come on. You are sleeping with me tonight, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann whispers kissing her forehead. “After of course I make you a night time smoothie.” Lexa looks up quickly to the steady brown eyes shining at her with a sniffle wanting to be sure she heard her right. Nann chuckles and nods as smile finally works its way over her yongons tanned face like she hoped that notification would. As the brunette drinks the sedative lasted smoothie Nann softly updates her every detail about Roan and Luna’s healing until those weary green eyes shut. Komfoni smiles and put the empty drink on her bedside table. Pulling her girl close to her chest for to listen to her beating heart and quickly follows her yongon short after into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

The next morning Sankru arrived during sparring. Thankfully, morning training had moved outside with all the extra bodies from the clans joining in. Therefore, the party just made their way over to greet everyone allowing Heda to continue training without interruption. The second training ended she raced up to her chambers to bathe and ready for the day before anyone else arrived. This time donning her full gear and war paint anticipating Azgeda and Ingranrona (plain riders) to arrive. It just so happened that these two clans were also the most troubling for Heda. Plain riders were where Yarla were from and the leader was none other than her father and particularly hot headed. Lexa knew, the minute her father heard what Titus threatened. They would be lucky if the man even made it to his own execution. Azgeda, thanks to Roan was now causing extra anxiety for her. Plus, little Elisae was from this clan and they are all especially protective of her. The toddler was the youngest natbilda to ever arrive in Polis, only a couple of weeks old. Arriving very hungry and incredibly tiny. She stayed strapped to Lexa or Nann’s chest most of that first year.

If she was impatient and cruel Lexa would demand the clan meeting occur right when the last clans arrived. However, she knew they would get the result they hoping for if she waited until the next day. Allowing them to visit their natbilda, observe the changes made there and meet Amma. The fisa and Nann were quite busy with Luna and Roan ensuring both were healing adequately. Roan more so than Luna it seemed. Luna threw herself in reading the extra copies of the sacred laws in the natbilda library where Amma could easily keep an eye on her. The bandora for the most part took care of herself without complaint from the fisa. The sleep she got the prior night appeared to help greatly and she continued requesting it for some time after as well. Not that Amma or Nann were surprised, almost all the natbilda were taking it at night now that the meeting and execution were almost upon them. Heda was continually updated on Roan’s healing progress. He seemed to sleep most of the time now which was convent with the ambassadors there. Komfoni could not blame him either, she would seriously doubt when the man had even slept last. Obviously having more than enough sleep he needed to catch up on. Either Amma or Nann would wake him three times a day to get him to eat and he barely stayed up long enough to eat before laying back down again. While initially it did worry Heda how much the prince was sleeping Amma insisted it was quite normal for someone who had lost so much weight. Their energy reserves are drained and need to be rebuilt again as weight is gained back. Plus, the fisa insisted that the more Roan slept, the faster he would heal.

Security in the tower was at an all time high with all the clans in one place. Titus had 20 guards ensuring he had was not harmed so he would last the entirety of his execution. Heda in the meantime, split most her time with the ambassadors, Luna or the natbilda while they waited for the last clans to arrive. They had decided to hold one last natbilda get together before the clan meeting. Which was quickly decided to be held at the top of one of the playground in one of the playhouses with Luna in tow. During which she was informed they wanted Heda Komfoni to escort them to the clan meeting as Titus used to. Explaining that the elder made them feel safe and would kill anyone who did anything stupid. Lexa could not help but chuckle and tell them she would relay the message for them. Ensuring they knew they could all take their comfort objects with them if desired. Later at lunch Nann and Clarke are passing baskets of rolls, fruit, and fresh salad to each other. Lexa brought this up to her komfoni who got quite a kick out of the reasoning like Heda herself had. Clarke on the other hand looked at them confusedly and asks how Lexa’s blood was able to speak to her. Almost on cue, the moment lunch began to be cleaned up a knock came at the door to inform her the plain riders party was approaching the Polis gates. Lexa and Nann both made their way down to greet the man as they arrived. Leaving Clarke safely sealed inside of her secret room elbow deep on some new painting with a stack of books she was working through. As the large gates swung open and she got her first glimpse of the group. A wave of relief washed over her anxious spirit seeing Yarla’s mother, Yuliana, riding alongside Yarla’s father, Zaide. Lexa had no idea how the woman knew she would be needed to come along but found herself grateful regardless. The ambassador’s houmon was about the only person who could control the man when he escalated into a fit of rage. Both women could not believe their luck as they smiled knowingly to each other. Zaide swung down from his horse and escorts his houmon down before both walked over to greet Heda.

“What a wonderful surprise!” Heda exclaimed with a huge smile obviously just as grateful for the woman’s presence as Lexa was.

“Yarla is going to be so excited to see you both!” Heda Komfoni affirmed as both approached with beaming smiles. They bow regally to Heda and Heda Komfoni before hugs are exchanged by the women. Handshakes between Heda and Bandora kom Ingranrona are held before they making their way to the tower. Lexa had enough forethought to drop back and whisper to a nearby gona.

“Hurry as fast as you can and find Amma. Alert her that we are escorting both eldest flapkrasha’s parents her way.” The gona nods and takes off like a shot. Hopefully she is already in the orphanage and not with Roan. Walking both to their floor where they are staying and helping them settle for a bit. Yuliana is itching to see her daughter almost as much as Zaide is so before long they request to visit. Each carting an armful of baskets with goodies for all their natbilda. Swinging open the playground doors both gasp behind Heda in shock and wonder. “My gona’s did a little remodeling over the houla.” Heda hums nonchalantly.

“That would be the understatement of the year, Heda.” Amma chuckles coming over to greet them. Lexa chuckles, spotting Fei leaning up against the back wall gasping for breath and wiping sweat off his forehead. Obviously, he had been the one to receive the gona’s message and raced to retrieve his wife in time. Before introductions can even begin an animated shriek is heard from the top of the playground. The delighted squeal echoes in the slide and steadily grows louder as it draws closer. Leaving everyone chortling as she shoots out and tumbles around in the net giggling wildly. Immediately crawling as fast as she can to get off and race over to them.

“NOMON!! NONTU!!!” Yarla screeches running straight into her mother’s arms. Both having enough time to set down the baskets at the nearby wall before the girl barrels into them. Bursting into tears of joy before she even reaches them. Her mother is chuckling as she picks her up and Yarla wraps her legs around her waist. Zaide is in a pile of tears while hugging both animatedly.

“Ahh…. So that is where she gets it…” Komfoni chuckles knowingly with a huge grin. Yarla happily begins to drag them all over with Amma showing them all the new stuff upstairs in the natbilda floor. The parents are impressed at the changes and Zaide is enthusiastic to try out the obstacle course with Yarla. She steers them to the sparring rooms, a couple of classrooms, the library and finally the nap room. Heda catches the young girl’s eye sending strength nonverbally to her to help her say what she needs to.

“Nontu, Nomon.” Yarla quietly begins still locked onto Heda’s gaze. “This is our nap room. It is made this way because this is how we have like to sleep ever since … umm… it happened.”

“What happened?” Zaide asked looking down at her. Komfoni had to put her hands on both Lexa and Amma’s shoulders to prevent them from rushing to Yarla. Both just wanting to protect her from anymore pain. Wrap her up in a hug and shield her from the world. This is not what the girl wanted though, she wanted to be brave and they needed to let her.

“We were in the sparring room with flamkepa. His lies started little by little where you would hardly notice them but Nontu you taught me differently. You see, here we are a family and we take care of each other…. And… He was scaring one of the younger natbilda with his lies. I finally could not stand it anymore. He was making her cry. So, I did what you told me nontu and stood up to him. When it was time for our next rotation, he requested I stay and speak with him.” Yarla took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. “He flipped me over his shoulder and pinned me on the mats with the move we just learned. I did not think anything of it at first, just an example on how to issue it better. But… he would not get off me. He threatened to… well… I… I do not know what that word… that… ummm… he used means… I have never heard it before. But when I felt him…. She paused and shuttered. All at once the room exploded in noise. Her mother gasping loudly and her father erupting in screams of anger.

“EM PLENI! (enough)” Heda roars silencing the man. “She is not done.” She growls infuriated he interrupted her. It was so hard for her to even speak in the first place.

“I’VE HEARD PLENTY!” Zaide screamed furiously.

Yuliana turns and slaps his face hard. Pulling it down to her level and stares intimidatingly at him, “You will sit down and shut your spichen (god damn) mouth and listen. Our daughter is bravely trying to tell us something and you are going to apologize and behave yourself. Or I will make you leave this room and you will hear nothing. Is that clear?” She spits furiously into his face. Zaide’s eyes are wide as saucers and he is animatedly nodding his head in agreement. “Good.” She replies releasing his face and nodding to Yarla.

“I am sorry for rudely interrupting, ai bluma (my flower). Please, continue.” Zaide assures as they both bend down to her level. Yarla looks at her nomon then Heda, Amma and Nann. When she receives nods from each one that she takes a deep breath. Though now it seems she is having a hard time getting the words out. Lip beginning to quivering in frustration and disappointment. Her mother though, just smiles and opens her arms allowing her child to crawl into her lap. Here, it seems Yarla can speak again to continue her story. While much softer than before, it still gets spoken aloud.

“Umm… That is when Verik came running in and caught him. Apparently… umm… the girl ran to get one of the older boys. Flamkepa… well… he jumped up and said we were just sparing but… Verik… I have… I have never seen him like that. He grabbed me and pulled me behind him. Shouting at flamkepa so loudly that if he ever touched me again that Verik would kill him…. Kill flamkepa with his bare hands.” Heda smiles proudly at the ground at this. “Verik got whipped for it but still told the others what happened. That is when we started sleeping like this. Together. He cannot take all of us at once. So, we slept in shifts. Until, Heda found out and flamkepa was no more.” She finishes quietly.

“This… this is what the clan meeting is about isn’t it?” Zaide realizes in shock. Standing to turn to Heda for confirmation.

“Yes, I am allowing you to be informed ahead of time, as her Nontu and Nomon. But, you are not allowed to breathe a word of it to anyone outside of this room until the vote is held.” Heda orders seriously to both who nod. The second Zaide looks like he is about to go on an angry rant Heda steps up and grabs him. Whispering softly in his ear words only Zaide can hear. He glances down at Heda in shock and she raises her eyebrows in question to him. He nods meekly stepping back to his family. After some time, he looks up at Heda in a softer way.

“This boy Verik. What clan does he hail from? Trikru?” Zaide asks Heda curiously. Yarla and Heda exchange a smirk.

“Delphi.” Heda replies knowing this clan was notoriously the plain rider enemy. Anything the Delphi clan voted for the Plain riders would vote the opposite and vise versa.

“Delphi?” He gasps thinking it is a joke looking at his daughter for confirmation.

“I told you, nontu. We are a family here and family takes care of each other regardless of any clan affiliation.” Yarla tells him like it was the most obvious think in the world.

“I would still like to thank this Verik. If that is all right with you Heda. To thank him personally for his courage and bravery in protecting ai bluma (my flower).” Zaide states firmly after a while. Yuliana’s eyes widen in shock to this knowing how deep this feud goes. Heda nods her agreement and the party follows after the two. Verik is sitting with the Delphi ambassador and all the other little Delphi natbilda with several other goufas and natbilda mixed in. They seem to be drinking water and eating what seems to be a snack after who knows how many climbs to the top of the playground they just did together. Heda is sure Zaide will back down and wait for the Delphi ambassador to leave before talking to the boy. Though the man does the opposite. Puffing out his chest and stride right over and requesting to speak to Verik. The Delphi ambassador of course is momentarily alarmed and looks concerned at Heda. The brunette nods her consent of it being all right and strides over with their party. Verik stands resolutely though Heda knows he must be nervous. Zaide strides over and pulls him into a huge hug. The boy burst out in a huge beaming smile against the man and the ambassador looks up confused from Heda to Zaide. “This boy, stood up to that natrona Flamkepa to protect my daughter and took her punishment with courage and honor only the fiercest of gonas display.” Zaide proudly declares looking down at the boy with tears in his eyes. “Thank you for protecting ai bluma when I could not be here myself to do so.” The boy looks over at Yarla and smiles in understanding to what this is regarding.

“Of course, she is my sisnatbilda (sister night blood).” Verik replies to him resolutely like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both ambassadors look at each other and something shifts as the men congratulate the boy. Slapping each other on the back like they were friends and not rival clans. At this moment, the little Ingranrona natbilda notice Zaide and a shriek of excitement erupts. Both ambassadors chuckle turning around as the other plain rider natbilda come rushing over and pile on top of the ambassador in celebration. Dragging him and the Delphikru ambassador up the nets and to the top of the slide with them.

“Okay, I have to ask. What did you whisper to him to get him calmed down so fast?” Amma asks Heda quietly.

“Yes, Heda what did you promise my branwoda houmon?” Yuliana asks as Yarla goes to get her rabbit with Nann in the orphanage.

“Told him I reserved Titus’ man-meat for him to seek his justice. But if he did not shut up and behave, I was giving it to you, Yuliana.” Heda shrugs nonchalantly. Amma snorts in laughter shaking her head.

“That is what I thought.” Yuliana chuckles. “joken hefgoufa. (fucking man child)” She mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, they all are aren’t they.” Amma grins over to the woman in complete understanding. “Well, now that he is occupied, we can really talk Nomi to Nomon.” Amma winks, taking the laughing woman by the arm and taking her to sit down at the playground to watch as everyone plays. Updating the nomon on Yarla’s interest in learning everything now that she is allowed. Heda strides over shortly after and joins the conversation helping answer all the nomon’s questions to the letter. The word Titus used that Yarla did not know. How many nights she needed to sleep with Heda? If she has continued to have any problems sleeping since the incident. Yarla’s favorite subjects, and where she has excelled the most. Yuliana wanted to know each step of the healing process and Amma dutifully explained every bit with Heda. Only stopping her questions when Yarla comes back over to sit in her mother’s lap with her rabbit and laughing at her nontu playing with the natbilda boys. Elisae toddles over with her bear under her arm as soon as she sees Yarla and Amma there. Always sticking close to either adult figure nowadays. Yarla smiles gestures to the little one it is okay for her to come over.

“This yous nomon, yawa?” Elisae asks tilting her head.

“Sha.” Yarla grins in response.

“Ohs… I’s gots wots of Nomons.” She shrugs back. That is when she spots Heda and gasps making a fast beeline to her. Chuckling the brunette bends over to pick her up. Balancing the toddler on her hip, Lexa kisses her little forehead and tucks a strand of hair behind her tiny ear.

“I win.” Heda teases with a wink to Yarla who rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

“You both will lose when it is bedtime.” Amma retorts with a sly grin.

“No… magic milk doesn’t count.” Yarla replies making Heda smile proudly at her. Amma on the other hand stares straight at Heda knowing exactly where that child learned that from. Thankfully, Elisae decides to speak up at this moment.

“Heda, is my Tawo comin’s?” The little girl whispers resting her head on Heda’s shoulder.

“Yep. He is the next to come. Remember he has to come a LONG way away.” Heda hums down at the frowning little girl. They hear a loud cheer and turn to see Zaide flying down the slide with a mix of plain rider and Delphi natbilda boys piled in his lap. Flying out they all shriek with laughter as each one rolls and bounces on the net. The huge ambassador is roaring with laughter and immediately goes to climb back up it to do it again.

“Heda, I greatly approve of this redecoration.” He calls over his shoulder.

“Shocking.” Yuliana chuckles with Yarla still in her lap.

“Wait till he figures out where he is sleeping.” Amma grins over to Yarla who chortles and nods. Her mother groans.

“Fisa you have that sedative herb, right? Otherwise, he will never let them sleep.” Yuliana responds worriedly. Amma chortles and nods she does indeed, helping the woman relax. Going back to shaking her head at her huge man-child houmon. Roaring in laughter again with the Delphi ambassador comes shooting out next with a similar mixture of natbilda and orphans on his lap. Shouting similar praises before launching back up to ride down with the other goufa’s he promised. After about the third or fourth round of watching the ambassadors a gona strides up behind Lexa.

“Heda, Bandora kom Azgeda is approaching Polis.” The gona declares with a bow. Elisae instantly perks up in Heda’s arms with an excited gasp. Looking eagerly at Heda who is giving the same look right back making everyone chuckle.

“What do you think that means?” Heda asks the practically vibrating little girl.

“My Tawo!!!” Elisae chirps excitedly bouncing in Heda’s arms.

“I believe we will be right back, Amma.” Heda smirks over to her. Komfoni chuckles next to the fisa.

“Oh, I am not missing this.” She grins following the two. “Do not worry, you all should be able to hear the squeal just fine from here.” Nann calls earnestly pointing to the balcony with a wink. Hearing a lively ring of laughter from behind her. Heda is practically having to hang on to the child to prevent her from rocketing out of her arms. Even some of the fierce looking Azgeda escorts are smirking at the littlest Azgeda natbilda as they march through the gates. The second that little girl sees that familiar horse and the rider on top a piercing squeal of happiness erupts.

“TAWOOOOO!!!! MY TAWWOO!!!” Elisae screams tugging Heda and pointing to the horse. All the escorts are falling over themselves with laughter right along with Nann. A dark smaller man pokes out from behind the rider and the little girl practically implodes. “WASSON!!!! WASSSONN!!!!! WASONNN!!!!!!!” The toddler deafeningly screeches even louder than the first, animatedly waving her hands. Any who were not laughing before are goners now. The two men chuckle and wave back from the horse. The man riding behind the ambassador cannot even wait till the horse stops. Sliding off and sprinting to the little girl who is vociferously screaming his name. Hurtling into his arms as he twirls her around and kisses her face repeatedly.

“Heda. Heda Komfoni.” He bows regally as if he does not have an excitedly screeching toddler in his arms.

Heda bursts into laughter and greets him right back. “Larson kom Azgeda. It is good to see you again.” Talo swings his leg and jumps down off the horse giving instructions to the stable hands who nod. Coming over he cannot help but smirk at his houmon and the little girl.

“Heda. Heda Komfoni.” Talo, the Azgeda ambassador greets with a regal bow as he gets closer.

“Talo, Bandora kom Azgeda. I’m glad you arrived safely.” Heda greets him back.

“TAWO!!!!” Elisae cries throwing her hands up from Larson’s arms.

The burly man chortles. “I may have the title but it’s my houmon who is the real ambassador to these guys.” He brags proudly. As they making their way to the Azgeda floor, Elisae refuses to part form Larson’s arms. Hanging on like a little monkey and telling him all about Fuzzies bear’s adventures. Talking the poor man’s ear off who animatedly keeps up dutifully to every detail. Gasping and clapping at all the right parts until even Komfoni is smirking at the man. “In their own little world.” Talo chuckles rolling his eyes. The Azgeda baskets are sorted and carried back by Heda, Talo, and Nann since Larson had the task of distracting Elisae while hers was being readied. The child does not even know they have baskets till they get to the playroom he does such a great job. The other Azgeda natbilda shriek in happiness and run over calling out their names. Amma chuckles and watches Larson carefully with the littlest natbilda. Elisae is absolutely smitten with the man refusing to let him leave her sight. “She does this every time.” Talo grins behind Amma. The fisa raises an eyebrow to Heda who chuckles and nods.

“Every single one. It could be two weeks since they last saw each other. Neither would act any different than they are now.” Heda smirks with Talo chuckling with a nod. All of them watching as Larson shows her the clothes, he made for fuzzles in her basket. Helping her put them on so the bear now dons a mini Azgeda parka and boots. Heda is snorting in laughter as the ambassador whispers how his houmon painstakingly copied his making him go out wrapped in blankets until he was through.

“You have no idea how happy we are to see you.” Fei sighs coming over and almost hugging the ambassador.

“Really… you have NO idea!” Amma reiterates with a chortle.

“Every. Single. Ambassador. ‘Is my Tawo comin’?’, ‘Is my Tawo hewes toos?’” Fei mimics in a fake little girl voice making the bandora chortle heartedly and throw his head back.

“That bad, huh? What did you end up having to do? Distract her?” Talo asks kissing Elisae on her forehead.

“Magic’s Milkies!” Elisae cries throwing her hands up in Larson’s arms.

“Yep. Amma’s magic milk fixes EVERYTHING.” Heda chuckles nudging her.

“Oh, you nurse her! That’s brilliant!” Talo hums in approval. “That’s precisely why that one made us start raising goats.” He chuckles nodding to Larson. “Even had to build them the best insulated barn in all Azgeda.” He mutters rolling his eyes. “We get fyucha and their nomon’s coming from miles around for the milk. And would you like to inform them of your toll fee, niron?” Talo grins slyly to Larson.

“I have to hold each little fyucha while I feed them.” Larson grins. “They are all adorable and I regret nothing.” The man retorts with a shrug.

“Okay, that is hilarious.” Yuliana snorts out in laughter with Heda and Nann right behind her.

“Ammas’ been our tower wet nurse for every one of my natbilda so far.” Heda brags

“The boys HATE it when we remind them.” Yarla laughs with Amma and Fei.

“Oh yea… what do they call it again?” Heda asks to Yarla.

“Boob milk.” The adolescent chortles out as Talo and Larson roll in laughter right along with her nomon.

“Never a dull moment.” Amma smirks rolling her eyes.

“The fake vomit sounds are pretty entertaining whenever one of them walks in on Amma nursing someone. I do have to say.” Fei chuckles shaking his head.

“Except Calix,” Yarla laughs sending Fei and Amma both rolling in laughter. Everyone looks over amused at them until Amma finally is able to speak.

“He caught me when I was nursing Zeke to sleep. The child had just fallen asleep too. Woke him right up. I was so mad I tried to squirt him from across the room with my milk.” She chuckles wiping her eyes from laughter.

“Literally perfect shot right on his face. I thought he was going to pass out. I have never seen anyone shower that much in my life.” Fei chuckles sending everyone into fits.

“He refuses to do any vomit sounds now. And I even convinced him all boobs can do that so he would quit bugging me while I am reading. All you got to do is pretend to grip your boob over your shirt like your gunna squirt him and he goes running. It’s great!” Yarla adds giggling.

“Great he is going to be the lone natbilda boy afraid of boobs now.” Heda chuckles rolling her eyes sending everyone howling in laughter.

“Yes. Now all the littles are excited for their boobs to come in so they can play too. Oh, and Heda I am leaving you to explain to Eryk why his will not be coming in with the others.” Amma replies with a smirk. Lexa snorts in laughter with a nod right along with Nann who is already wiping tears from her face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for the past day and a half. This one took a lot more effort than i was expecting it to. Umm... writing political court scenes and really anything political or legal for that matter.... is not my forte... like at all. I have no idea how some of you write those sections so eloquently where they are so interesting to read... even for me. I had to keep skipping to the next chapter and writing fun scenes to get through it. Also be a little patient for chapter 29... i never actually thought i'd make it this far... lol. This story sort of just fell in my lap i guess you could say. After i graduated from grad school and was waiting to do my professional licensure testing i would read fan fiction as my after studying reward each night. Eventually i found myself continually replaying this story line in my head. And it got so freaking annoying i finally just wrote it down to shut my brain up. And ending up writing the first like... 4 or 5 chapters. It took me quite a while to decide to post it on here but in the end I figured someone might actually like it as much as i do. So i made this account and started it not really caring about what people thought of it. I have only done academic writing the past like.... 4-8 years. Never for fun or stories. Always long ass boring research papers on random topics within psychology for some sort of class. This is where i discovered my forte for writing. I can literally write a 100+ page thesis on anything at this point. Hints why my chapters got longer and longer as I went. Lol. Sorry. It's like a disease for me... it's absurd. I keep saying I'm going to shorten them back down.. it never happens. My bad. Anyway, I really wasn't expecting anyone to actually like this as much as you have or that i'd still be writing this so long after i originally started it, for that matter. So THANK YOU!! Each and every one of you for making Opkepa Rattop Hedplei what it is today! I would have never continued it this long if it weren't from all of your comments and enthusiastic reception of each chapter i posted. You guys are incredible and I am so glad you love this story so much! Especially with these weird scary times we are in at the moment.

Lexa had one last task to accomplish before the clan meeting tomorrow. So, after their training baths one night, she pulled Clarke into the girl’s bathroom. “As we have already explained, the clan meeting is tomorrow. But it might get… uhhh… loud.” Lexa explains cautiously. “Nann and I will both need to be there so we wanted to give you an option to escape to… if it starts to be too much.” The brunette states walking over to the painting and pulling the blonde behind her.

“Shut the fuck up. Is that a Monet?” Clarke breathes reverently.

“A who?” Nann asks. Lexa shrugs observing the girl delicately touch the painting and study it carefully. Frowning the blonde head tilts, touches a corner and the other three as they are noticed. Green eyes widen in shock and Nann’s jaw hits the floor as the child unintentionally unlocks the opening. Clarke still doesn’t have a clue and is simply studying the distinctive painting techniques. The corners are done differently for some reason and she thought it was intriguing. When the series of loud clicks start, the blonde jolts like a cat who got too close to a readied toaster. Flying back and knocking shit over as she tears across the bathroom. Clarke’s left peeking out behind the now fallen screen. Scowling at Nann and Lexa who are falling over each other laughing.

“I hope she does that every time.” Nann chortles.

“A fucking warning would’ve been nice.” Clarke snaps walking right past them to her closet.

“Told you we should have made her pee first.” Nann chuckles as Clarke comes out in different pants glaring daggers at them. The brunette snorts unable to stop her laughter.

“Any other fun surprises I should be aware of?!” She huffs marching past them. Nann and Lexa exchange a look and Lexa runs after Clarke.

“Did you put on your…” Lexa asks, tugging her pants to check.

“LEXA!” Clarke shrieks, pulling them back up.

“She already peed anyway. We should be good now.” Nann chuckles walking past them.

“I guess you are right.” Lexa sighs smacking Clarke’s butt and walking to the painting. “Okay now can you remember that order you just did?” She quizzes the girl whose mouth is still hung open agape from the butt slap. “CLARKE!” Lexa barks to get her attention.

“Hmm…” Clarke replies jerking her head up. “Oh… the painting? What about it?” Nann and Lexa both groan exasperatedly. “WHAT?!” Clarke mutters looking between the two.

Lexa resituates the painting back until it’s locked it in place. “Do it again.” She mutters pointing to the painting.

“Great, now we are gunna be here all joken (fucking) night.” Nann huffs pulling the stool over to sit on it.

“What? This?” Clarke asks, touching the corners like before. Nann and Lexa exchange stunned looks.

“How did you figure that out?” Lexa asks stunned.

“It’s a Monet, Lexa. You know Claude Monet. Incredibly famous painter from a LONG time ago. One of your books told me about him. This guy’s work is legendary.” She sighs dreamily looking at it. Both are looking at her in confusion. “Right... back to the point.” Clarke mutters. “His technique at the corners are different. Here.” She mutters pulling the painting back to show them. “The strokes go down not up. I just thought it was interesting.” Clarke shrugs.

“SO, ANYONE COULD FIGURE THIS OUT?!” Lexa exclaims.

“If they like to paint and know Monet. I guess. Why? What’s the big deal?” Clarke asks not understanding her concern.

“This room’s secret for a reason, Clarke. It’s a safe room to protect you when we aren’t there. If anyone can figure it out, that’s bad.” Lexa explains, beginning to pace to frantically think.

“Her Nomi, Heda Andrea was assassinated by that man in the dungeons while making this.” Komfoni quietly explains.

Blue eyes widen in realization. “Lexa, I’m sure It’s just a coincidence. Hey stop!” Clarke calls over to the brunette. Pulling her over and grasping her brown bushy head in her steady pale hands to force the brunette to look at her. “It’s okay. I can just paint something else. Something inconspicuous and replace it. It’s not a big deal.”

“You know how to do that?” Heda asks doubtfully.

“I took down an entire mountain with the pull of a lever, Lexa.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes in disbelief that she’d doubt her now. “Now is this all you have to show me because it’s getting late and I have a hot date with my bed.” Lexa glances at her in shock. That’s the first time she had mentioned the mountain since transforming. So nonchalant and flippant it left Lexa awestruck. Before it would always been mentioned laced with tears and heartache. Lexa’s eyes look at Clarke in awe. That gets interrupted though by Clarke finding the hallway. Leaning over to look down it and gazing back at them uncertainly. “What is it with you grounders and dark, creepy ass hallways?!” Clarke rants. “I’m not going first!” She huffs crossing her arms. Lexa chortles and rolls her eyes. Dragging the blonde behind her as Nann takes up the rear. Right as Lexa’s about to pop open the door, a devious smile works over Komfoni’s face. The elder lightly touches the girls’ ear and squawks blaringly loud. The blonde shoots straight up and all but climbs on top of Lexa’s face trying to get away with nowhere to go. Eyes huge as dinner plates frantically looking around for the demon bird while practically on top of Lexa’s head.

“You just couldn’t resist…” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes and popping the door open. Practically carrying Clarke inside who’s quietly muttering something repeatedly to herself that sounds an awful lot like ‘demon bird.’ Leaving Nann bent over howling in the hallway to compose herself. “Alright. So, there’s this room.” Lexa instructs motioning around them. Striding to the closet she pops it open and walks in. Points to the tulle fabric again and pushes behind it. “This room. I went ahead and brought some art stuff up here for you if you want to use it.”

“Holy shit…” Clarke whispers from Lexa’s shoulder. Crawling off Heda and walking around the room. Studying the easels and supplies everywhere. Making her way to the bookcase she gasps in wonder at the rows of art, sculpting, painting, building and random kid books in the shelf. “Shut up! Treehouses!” Clarke exclaims excitedly.

“WAIT!” Lexa cries, but it’s too late. Clarke yanks it off the shelf and triggers the door. All Lexa can do is brace herself for the adult rocket heading her way. Almost getting knocked off her feet when the blonde streak hits her. Groaning to keep her feet on the ground as Clarke assumes the position on top of her head frantically looking around muttering under her breath about the demon bird. “It’s just the secret entrance to your treehouse.” Lexa chuckles pulling the bookcase open and pointing to the net ladder. It takes a couple minutes but Clarke climbs down and shoves Heda to go first. Stunned in silence until they reach the actual room on the top floor.

“You made all of this for me?” Clarke asks looking around. “How’d you even know I’d like something like this?” She questions, shocked Lexa would go to that much trouble for her.

“I had a hunch.” Lexa answers smirking down at the floor. “If it gets too loud. Come here. It’s the top floor so it’ll be quieter up here.” Heda explains while Clarke looks around. “Just make sure you close all the doors behind you anytime you do.” She directs looking at Clarke who nods in understanding. “Only I know how to get here. So, you will be safe to do whatever you’d like. Feel free to bring anything with you: Blankets, pillows, art, books. This place is yours.” 

“Not even Nanna?” Clarke inquires.

“Well... she knows of it. She’ll just call you from downstairs.” Lexa smirks pointing down the tunnel. “It’s a bit too strenuous for her and I don’t like her to use it if I’m not there. Though I know she can if she has to.” She assures.

“You worry about her.” Clarke realizes turning to search the deep green eyes.

Lexa blushes and nods. “She’s all I have left.” She whispers softly for only Clarke to hear. Like it’s a forbidden secret unknown to the rest of the world.

“You still have me.” Clarke replies stepping closer to grab the brunette’s hand.

“What are you two doing up there?! If you don’t hurry, I’m drinking these smoothies myself!” Nann calls from the art room. Both girls jump apart at her voice and look at each other in shock. Busting into hysterical laughter together.

“Coming komfoni.” Lexa calls down the tunnel. “Come on this is my favorite part!” She whispers pulling Clarke with her. Guiding her down the tunnel first and waiting a couple of heartbeats before sliding down herself. Hearing the blonde shriek with laughter as she drops down and rolls in the net.

“Umph…” Clarke groans as Heda lands on top of her.

“You’re supposed to get up before I come down.” Lexa chuckles.

“My bad.” Clarke smirks palming both of Lexa’s butt cheeks and squeezing them. The green eyes widen significantly making the blonde chuckle. Rolling out from under her and standing to push the bookcase open. Lexa flips up and grabs the back of Clarke’s pants. Smirking when that gorgeous pale white backside greets her.

“Two can play at that game Clarke.” She whispers in Clarke’s ear grabbing two handfuls of her naked ass. “Remember this adorable little bare bottom is still mine.” Loudly spanking each cheek with a chuckle and pushing the door open. Clarke’s left gasping and frantically pulling up her pants with a beet read face. “Muchof (thank you) Komfoni!” Lexa beams taking her glass and kissing Nann’s wrinkled face adoringly.

“You are welcome, ai tombom” Nann replies kissing her cheek back. Clarke smiles watching the simple exchange. “All right, I want to see you close each of these as we leave for practice.” The elder instructs holding out her drink. The blonde grins and nods taking a long sip before pulling the bookcase closed until it clicks. Doing the same for the art room and the closet. “I’d drink that slower if I were you. At least until you have pajamas on ai yongon (my child). Unless you want us carrying you to bed.” Nann smirks over to Lexa.

“Oh. Hold on then.” The brunette calls striding over to a rope swing by the door. Tugging it has the door pop open.

“Shut up!” The blonde whispers. “It’s the hallway!” she mutters in disbelief. Lexa is busy walking to her closet and changing behind her partition. Strolling back in drinking her smoothie with her pajamas on and pulling Clarke back in. “Lexa, it’s the hallway!” She exclaims in shock.

“Yes. Um… don’t use that yet. I haven’t taught you its trick.” Lexa replies.

“Wait… this’s my mural…. Is it glowing?!” Clarke asks a little freaked out. “And… hang on… it’s finished.” The blonde exclaims in disbelief. Shaking out of Lexa’s grasp and moving to the walls to study it for a couple of minutes. Abruptly she turns and glares at the brunette furiously, “YOU HAD SOMEONE FINISH IT FOR ME?!” Clarke roars. “WHY’D YOU DO THAT?! THIS WAS MINE NOT YOURS!” She screeches.

Komfoni rolls her eyes and sighs. “I got this…” She quietly mutters to Lexa.

“GOD! WHAT A SHITTY THING TO D… MMMM!” Clarke starts again only to be interrupted by a hand over her mouth.

“Remember the whole… ‘wait until you remember everything before you screech like a banshee’ conversation we had?” Komfoni hums in Clarke’s ear as Lexa smirks at the floor. The blonde nods still silenced by Nann. “Good… Good… How about we try that.” Komfoni sweetly urges to the girl.

~~~

Heda strode into the room with her cloak and sash waving behind her. “All hail the commander of the blood.” Her ambassadors collectively chant kneeling reverently before her.

“Rise for you commander.” Heda nods to them taking a seat on her throne then turns to nod to the guard. The man turns to pop open the wall panel for Nann to escort the natbilda into the room. Each dressed in their best clothing with hair freshly washed and styled in braids of some sort. Lexa smiles inwardly thanking Amma and Fei for loving her natbilda so much. Komfoni leads them to several row of chairs against the side wall taken from their classrooms that allow a little table to be pulled from each chair’s armrest. Most of the little ones already have their stuffed animals in their arms. Though, Heda has zero doubt that the bag on each natbilda’s back carries not only homework, books, and things to keep them occupied with during the meeting. But also, their stuffies. Little Elisae is being carried by Nann herself with fuzzles tucked under her arm tightly and thumb in her mouth. The elder sits in the exact middle of the front row and places the toddler in her lap. Lexa has to bite the inside of her cheek from smirking knowing this was done strategically to be able to reach every natbilda at a moment’s notice during any point of the meeting if needed. Komfoni pulls the table out and takes a couple crayons and pieces of paper out for Elisae to color on. Each natbilda seem to do the same. Taking out their stuffies and putting them in their lap with whatever they plan to do on their table. Once every eye is on her, Heda continues. “We’re here today to discuss the recent findings involving our former flamekeeper, Titus. Accused of being a natrona (traitor), fragheda (Commander Killer), and bushhada (coward – my word for one who preys on children). While preparing for this clan meeting, I discovered an overwhelming amount of worrying evidence regarding generations worth of treachery and treason. I will bring forth the evidence that was provided to me in the sequence in which it arrived. Allowing each of you to draw your own conclusions for our final discussion together prior to casting our vote.” Heda instructs looking at each ambassador. “The first verifiable clue I received, was brought to my attention by one of our own ambassadors. On the day in question, Titus was given a temporary ban of his services after disobeying my orders to cease his harsh verbal chastisements for simple minor infractions. As such, I gave the natbilda the day off from their studies and left Rinta in charge. During this time, they built an incredible blanket fort, I might add. AND asked Rinta to check over some of their homework so it would be ready for Titus to grade the next day. Rinta, if you will.”

“Sha, Heda.” Rinta nods, standing with a thick stack of papers with multiple markings on them.

“These are the essays that she brought to me that night after reading several troubling things.” Heda explains as the essays are passed around. “As you can see, I made sure to read each one and mark the differences. And yes, ALL 26 of them contain the same variations.” A couple of eyebrows raise as they read. Patiently they wait for each ambassador to examine each paper until all 26 are stacked neatly at the end of the table. “Naturally my next decision was to imprison Titus to protect our natbilda.” A series of nods in agreement are given from the ambassadors. “Second, since the flamekeeper’s chief duty is to read the sacred laws and interpret them FOR us. I decided to go straight to the source myself and obtain Titus’ copies in his chambers.” A couple of eyebrows are raised at this statement. “After all, how can we ensure they are truly inconsistent to our laws if we don’t have the text in front of us to compare.” Murmurs and nods are exchanged with her reasoning so she continues. “Therefore, I had copies of all 36 books made for each of you. Gonas’ if you will.” The doors burst open and an endless stream of warriors’ march in carrying high stacks of books. Depositing them in sequence in front of each ambassador until all 36 books are set in front of everyone.

“Heda. You can’t expect us to read all these can you? That’d take far too long to achieve.” The Sankuru ambassador voices in disbelief.

“Gonas, would you bring me my notes of all 36 books please?” Heda requests as a guard nods carrying six notebooks and walks them up the dais. “I assure you it can ambassador.” She states coldly making the man swallow. “Now, as I was combing through these books, I met with the natbilda. Wanting to update them myself on what occurred with Titus but discovered something far worse. It seems each of you have done a remarkable job teaching your clan’s goufa of our traditions. Since as Titus attempted to gradually change them to suit his own desires, our Natbilda recognized the discrepancies and brought them to his attention. Thinking it was an honest mistake or he simply misspoke. Instead, they were punished… harshly. Aiden if you will.” Heda calls as Aiden steps forward and climbs up the dais. Turning, the boy allows Heda to lift his shirt showing noticeable scarring of lashes and whips. “And that’s not all. Will the others who received this punishment also step forward?” All the boys line up beside Aiden, except little Eryk. And Heda has no doubt the little boy must have been shielded just as Elisae was from this. Each boy lifts their shirts as instructed, causing a gasp of shock and fury. “Aiden will you please inform the ambassadors why your brothers are the only ones who received these punishments?” Aiden nods and Heda drops his shirt so he can turn to address them.

“We older boys volunteered to take our youngest siblings’ and all our sisters’ punishments. For the strikons (little ones), we knew that Titus’ whippings were harsh so we all ensured those who volunteered were able to survive it. As for our sister natbilda… well their punishment was much different. When we discovered this, we started sleeping together as a group to keep watch over one another. Since we knew that even though he could best us individually he would not be able to do so with all of us together.”

“Thank you, Aiden. Verik if you would please step forward and explain what you witnessed that lead all of you to come to this conclusion about your sister natbilda.”

“Sha, Heda.” Verik nods. “I overheard Titus threaten one of my older sisters after training one day. Explaining what he would vulgarly do if she ever defied him again. When I walked in, he was on top of her. The minute Titus saw me, he jumped up and tried to explain they were just training. But my older sisters’ face told me all I needed to know. So, I pulled her behind my back and shielded her from him. Telling him I would kill him if he ever touched her again like that. I was punished harshly for it. Aiden and I both were. He volunteered to take my remaining lashes when he saw it become too much for me. That’s why we have more scars than the others.” Verik explains creating an instant uproar. The noise causes the natbilda to jump. The Delphi ambassador though immediately locks eyes in shock with Zaide who nods solemnly. Understanding exactly what the man was referring to the other day and why he had gotten so emotional.

Heda raises her hand to quiet them. “Thank you, Verik. You all may be seated.” Heda nods with a smile. “We will now take our first recess a bit early so the natbilda can go eat lunch and take naps before rejoining us later.” She announces nodding to her guard to open the door to allow Amma and Fei in to escort them back down to the orphanage. Elisae almost leaps into Amma’s arms and Eryk does about the same for Fei causing a couple of ambassadors to chuckle. Once they leave and only Heda Komfoni remains, Heda raises her hand to address them again. “Our lunch has been prepared in its normal location if you would like to head that way.” She informs them as bunch of chairs are pushed out. Nann waits for her yongon to descend the dais assuring she’ll go check on the blonde so Lexa can eat with the ambassadors. The brunette thanks her and leaves with everyone else. A new lunch tray is already laid out on the table when she strides in Heda’s room. Picking it up, she flips the latch not surprised to see the painting flipped. Indicating where the girl currently resides. She sets down the tray and cleans away the breakfast dishes before going to summon the blonde. Unlocking the hallway door and meandering down to push the brick. Chuckling when she finds the girl laying propped up on her stomach drawing in her old room.

“Heda kill anyone yet?” Clarke quips not taking her eye off her sketchbook.

“Not yet, surprisingly. I have lunch ready in your room.” Komfoni states. Both stride back to the other room. Where Clarke eats while Nann chats with her. The elder isn’t surprised when Heda comes in and hands her a plate of food and glass of iced tea.

“I knew you’d stay until the meeting started back up.” Lexa grins.

“Heard you successfully haven’t thrown anyone from the tower yet. Congratulations, that has to be a record, right?” Clarke grins slyly.

“Throw a guy off the tower ONE time…” She drones rolling her eyes, making the two other women chuckle. “Ugh… I should get back before anyone throws a tantrum or accidently kills someone.” Lexa sighs wearily. Komfoni’s able to chat with the girl for another half hour before she hears voices coming from the throne room. With a sigh she rises and takes Clarke’s dishes and fills the water jar. Komfoni seals the door and turns the latch. Setting down the lunch dishes on the table and flips the lock on the front door. Sneaking out the maiden entrance and striding back in through the wall panel in the throne room. A couple bandrona are in the room thumbing through the sacred textbooks obviously finished eating. To keep up appearances Heda Komfoni strides to the lunch room to chat with several ambassadors remaining before everyone begins to mosey back. “If everyone will take their seats so we can work through our evidence before our interrogation of the accused begins and our final discussions can take place.” Heda declares as everyone shuffles to take their seats. “All right, before our break we interviewed the natbilda who explained the harsh punishments Titus routinely doled out against my authority. When I discovered my natbilda having these serious injuries… And I must note here, that it took some coxing even from ME as their HEDA and a mother figure before anyone would talk. THAT is how scared they were to say anything in fear of Titus finding out.” There several hums of concern as Heda presses on. “When I saw the severity of the wounds, I immediately summoned the tower fisa, Amma, to come examine them. Since we were in the middle of a houla, I assisted Amma in treating each natbilda boy and girl to ensure their health and wellbeing. By far the worst injuries were from Calix and Aiden. Aiden needed to be immobile on his stomach for four days. His stitches took us 5 straight hours to complete. The natbilda at that point were given a choice on where they wanted to stay. In their rooms up in the natbilda floor, together in their blanket fort that they created within the central gathering room on the natbilda floor or with Amma, Fei and all the orphans on their floor. Unanimously they decided to stay with the fisa and the orphan family… and have been there ever since. We upped the security around the orphan floor and the natbilda got to choose WHO they wanted to be on guard to help them feel safe. Amma has since informed me that she had to use a sedative for each the natbilda that night and for the next couple of weeks. It was only after I was sure the natbilda were safe and taken care of that I made my down to speak to Titus. Giving him the chance to explain his actions to my face. Just as I will allow all of you to do today. During this chat with Titus, he not only admitted to threatening to defile the girls and whipping the boys. But also, controlling the seat of Heda by assassinating Heda Andrea, my Nomi and attempting to assassinate me the same night. All because my Nomi considered him suspicious and knew he was overstepping.”

Calls of, “JUS DREIN JUS DREIN!!” Ring out from several outraged leaders.

“Oh. I agree, I assure you. But there’s more I’m afraid.” Each of their faces pale to this notification. “You see, in my efforts to comb through the sacred texts, I found two rather interesting things I would like to bring to your attention. If you would all find book number 36 please.” Heda instructs as the ambassador’s move books around. “Please flip to the first tab I have marked for each of you.” Heda declares hearing the books open and the pages flip. “As you can see it states, each reigning Heda are to be the ones selecting the manner that their natbilda are chosen. Until all of us agree to change it. Furthermore, since that sentence isn’t crossed out and still present the only conclusion would be it’s still valid. Meaning we have been lied to for generations of flamekeepers.” There’s gasps and shouts from her audience. Heda raises her hand for silence. “Turn to the next tab.” She snarls leaving no room for protests. “THE SPILLING OF SACRED NATBILDA IN FUTILE AND PREMEDITATIVE MANNERS IS CONSIDERED ONE OF THE HIGHEST FORMS OF DISRESPECT AND TREASON. THEREFORE, INDIVIDUALS CHARGED WITHIN THESE CRIMES SHOULD BE TREATED AND TRIED AS SUCH. ALLOWING THEIR BLOOD TO BE SPILLED TO REPAY THE BLOOD THAT WAS TAKEN.” Heda shouts irately. Outraged screams fill the air while others are left stone still almost too shocked to move. “ENOUGH!” Heda roars throwing both her hands up and strolling down the dais. “THEY LIED TO US ALL FOR DECADES! Purposely put us in their well-designed system to keep us from discovering any of this. Leaving the flamkepas untouchable and left with all the power to sway the clans. NOW! Gonakru lid fingadon in! (Warriors bring in the accused.)” The double doors swing open and a slew of warriors’ march in carrying a metal box with iron bars lining it. Titus sits shackled and unable to move. Clothed in a mock prison jumpsuit made out of burlap sacks. Somehow, he still finds the gall to scowl around the gag in his mouth as he’s carried in and roughly put down on the floor. “We’ll begin the interrogation of the fingadon (accused) at this time. Titus, I warn you, if you don’t answer truthfully or if you decide to speak out of turn, I will personally cut your tongue out. Is that clear?” Heda snarls getting a wide-eyed nod. “Then I open the floor for questioning of the fingadon (accused).” Heda states striding back up the dais and sitting back on her throne. Two guard rip off the mouth gag on Titus wen the first bandrona strides up. Lexa monitors ambassadors individually question the former Flamkepa. To Titus’ benefit, he does answer truthfully. Up until Indra walks up to him that is. With her she carries a sacred book and snarls darkly at him.

“Titus, would you like to explain the scars that riddle my natbildas backs?” Indra begins.

“They are goufa (children), who knows where they got them.” Titus shrugs nonchalantly causing Indra to leap towards him and grasp his neck through the bars. Squeezing tightly as Heda quickly strides down the dais with Nann right behind her.

“Would you like to try that again before I begin to heat up my sword?” Heda growls. Titus swallows hard and clears his throat.

“That boy’s an annoying strikskrish (little shit) who deserved EACH AND EVERY punishment.” Titus sneers.

“Which one, branwoda (idiot)?” Indra mutters.

“Aiden. Heda’s first natbilda and your favorite. It was a joy to mar his back and dry hump that smart mouthed little Ingranrona (plain rider) bitch.” He spits at them. Zaide roars and sprints to the cage. He has the sense though to his credit, to look at Heda for permission first. Heda, of course gladly nods to him leaving Titus to pale at this unexpected turn of events. Zaide smirks sinisterly and reaches in towards the Natrona’s crotch. In a flash, a firm grip is issued and the former Flamkepa is squealing like a girl. Zaide snickers at him as he squeezes harder.

“You may continue your questioning, Indra.” Lexa instructs. Indra grins menacingly and opens the last sacred text in her hands. The minute the former Flamkepa views it his face goes purple in fury. Though the bandrona (ambassador) is quick and strengthens his grip silencing him.

“This is very therapeutic Heda. Thank you.” Zaide whispers over to Lexa with a smirk.

“My pleasure.” Heda whispers back with a grin. Listening as Indra begins to read each passage to the man and question him sternly regarding his plans. It takes several tight squeezes but Titus finally breaks and reveals everything. Confessing it a known secret to flamkepa’s during schooling. Though he mentions his predecessor, Hapte had been trying to stop this. Loathing this plan and even openly admitted to teaching mere citizens about the sacred text. Resulting in his assassination and thanks to his old age, no one suspected anything. Nann looked over at Heda with a meaningful look. The elder had suspicions of this, though only voiced them to Lexa and Andrea due to mass disbelief of anything happening other than natural causes. Lexa though is somewhat grateful after hearing how much Komfoni admired the man. She knew how much all this hurt her beloved grandmother thinking the sweet old man who taught her so much was himself conspiring against them. Little questions are needed after this loaded confession and Zaide gives one last squeeze before leaning into the bars near Titus.

“I’m going to enjoy ripping your man meat from your body tomorrow, bushhada (coward, child predator).” The ambassador whispers patting the sore jewels a few times causing Titus to redden.

Heda climbs the dais again and flicks her wrist to the gonas to carry the man away to the dungeons. “Zaide go wash your hands I don’t want you getting ill from touching that revolting thing.” She calls out before Titus’s cage leaves the room. Ensuring he hears this as Zaide breaks out into a grin and the rest of the ambassadors’ snort in laughter.

“Sha, Heda.” He chuckles standing and being ushered out.

“We will take a brief recess, to stretch our legs before our discussion portion begins.” Heda calls out. When everyone’s back in position she rises again with a nod. “I will begin our discussion portion of the meeting by first explaining the issues at hand. What we will be voting for or against and my own beliefs regarding these issues.” Lexa begins. “I don’t think I need to explain why I believe the role of a flamekeeper to be useless. Especially if that vile creature is going to be its result. Are we too stupid to read these texts ourselves? I don’t think so. Therefore, we need to decide several things. First: Whether or not to convict Titus of being a natrona (traitor), fragheda (Commander Killer) and bushhada (coward, child predator). Second: To vote to abolish the role of flamekeeper in efforts to prevent this from ever occurring again. Putting the power back into our own hands instead of giving it to one person. Or you can vote to keep the role of flamekeeper, simply for tradition sake. Even though it will more than likely come back to bite us in the ass AGAIN. And third: Vote to abolish the conclave that requires sacred blood be spilled and abide by the laws we were founded upon. Or vote to keep it simply for tradition’s sake and choose to break our own sacred foundational decrees.” Heda explains looking each person in the eye. “My Nomi, had a plan for this, where no blood would spill. Allowing Heda to be shared equally among the clans. Having the natbilda choose the area they wish to pursue, just as our other goufa do. With the exception the natbilda will be in leadership positions among all the clans. For example, one would ensure all the schools educating our goufa are adequate. The teachers trained well, apprenticeships matched, etc. Another managing clan trade and trade routes. Things that are commonly overlooked due to Heda being ONE individual. As the natbilda numbers grow the more detailed their roles can be. Separating them by clan and allowing us to flourish higher and higher as a result. Together they will work as team, as we do. While one will be chosen by the reigning Heda as their successor, as the texts describes. Chosen to fulfill the role of acting Heda, during ceremonies and other traditions. For example, with executions, funerals and giving speeches. They will hold meetings much like ours now with their fellow natbilda siblings to update one another regarding the matters of Heda. And will hold votes regarding certain actions or changes where if needed the Heda will break the tie.”

“THIS IS ABSURD WE CANNOT CHANGE TRADITION!” Fang, the Podakru ambassador roars, getting a few followers.

“So, you would rather willingly violate sacred laws and murder innocent children?” Heda retorts with an eerie calming tone. “If so, it states what your punishment would be if you allow such things. Would you be willing to sacrifice your life for this to happen?” Heda presses further staring him right in the eye. The man is dumbfounded and rendered speechless causing the others to sit back down quietly. Indra is biting a hole in her cheek to prevent herself from laughing right along with Nann and a few others. Heda persists fervently staring down each in favor to this stupid man’s argument. “The fact that this plan has been discussed at length with our natbilda who all readily agreed to it. Even provided suggestions and advice on what they thought might be helpful to include. For example, having the reigning Heda have an option to choose an interim Heda when away from Polis. Or simply to allow a break from the weight of the throne when it is vitally needed. So, if goufas can agree and speak amongst themselves in civilized manners. Don’t you think we owe it to them to do the same?” Heda inquires maintaining her harsh staring at the Sankuru ambassador and each of his supporters. Finding that now for some reason they all appear to no longer be able to meet her gaze.

“Heda. If we vote to abolish the conclave would that include the natbilda staying with that orphanage family?” The Plain rider ambassador inquires.

“Yes. Will that mean that fisa will still be there?” Trishanakru ambassador requests behind his peer.

“Oh yes. I liked her.” Indra agrees as similar other voices follow.

“If you vote to abolish the conclave then yes. They will stay in the orphanage with Amma and her family. Allowing them to be children and grow up right alongside the people they will one day rule. For it is my belief that you can’t be a good Heda if you are not familiar with whom you’re making decisions for. Understanding what they value the most, what their dreams are as well as their hardships.” She evenly enlightens as murmurs and nods of approval quickly follow.

“And if we don’t?” Taro, the Azgeda ambassador requests unemotionally.

“Then we continue to waste the effort and resources we give to our natbilda. After all, we give them the best education, training, and care. Don’t we?” She bids to each ambassador. “If you vote to continue the conclave, then you are allowing us to waste our hard-earned resources and years of effort. Voting to kill every natbilda that we have poured so much into while we train them up.” Heda firmly states. “In my conclave Fang, your son Pax was the best out of all of us at military tactics. If alive today I would trust no one else to lead my gonas.” She states making the man swallow and nod with a smile. “Taro, your cousin Balina was the top of our class in every single mathematics course. Think of how many of your gonas could have been taught to master these as well under her instruction if alive today.” The ambassador’s eyes widen at this and his eyes begin to grow soft. “Each one of you know without a doubt if all my conclave incitants were alive, then they would easily be the best warriors of your clan. And if you don’t believe me, then ask Luna.” Heda retorts nodding to the only initiate to ever survive with Heda at a conclave. Luna stands regally and addresses the other ambassadors.

“I agree with Heda. Firsthand I know the cost of the conclave and it’s a needless blood sport that makes us look as fools to those natrona who only seek the power for themselves.” Luna states calmly though her white knuckles clutching the table tell a different story.

“This is foley. What if a natbilda chooses to not lead at all. It’s their sacred duty to do so!” The Louwoda Kilronkru (Shallow Valley) ambassador shouts out in frustration. All tranquility that once resided inside Luna in that moment flees. Her face distorts in a way only Lexa and Nann have ever witnessed. Long before the conclave changed everything she ever stood for.

“SO, YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH A HEDA WHO DIDN’T WISH TO BE THERE, TO BE THE ONE IN POWER OVER YOU, BRANWODA?! THAT WOULD BE ME UP THERE IF THAT WERE TRUE, NOT HEDA LEXA AND YOU ALL KNOW IT. TITUS WOULD STILL BE IN POWER MAKING US ALL LOOK LIKE FOOLS, THE COALITION WOULDN’T EXIST AND I’D BE DEAD WITHIN MERE DAYS OF MY RULE. BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN OVER THE FACT THAT I HAD TO KILL MY OWN TWIN BROTHER IN ATTEMPT TO RULE AND IT’S BEEN ALMOST TEN YEARS NOW.” Luna shouts at him furiously. Everyone other than Nann and Lexa are left slack jawed at the rare fury of the Floukru ambassador while Nann and Lexa are smirking at the floor.

“Thank you, Luna. Anyone else have any disputes?” Heda asks casually nodding of approval to Luna.

“Heda, ai yongon (my child). Would you allow me to say something to the ambassadors?” Nann requests.

“Absolutely, Heda Komfoni.” Heda responds with a smile.

“I have been alive for 18 Hedas and 3 flame keepers. Longer than anyone else in this room. Isn’t that right Elim.” Nann begins, turning to the only other older person in the room besides her.

“That is correct, Heda Komfoni. In fact, you used to watch me as a goufa.” He laughs with a grin.

“Well, there you go. So, if any of you decide to not approve of this vote. You are thereby allowing yourself to be tied on that pole next to Titus because you are no better than he is. Forcing a goufa to kill their siblings horrifically for mere entertainment. Each one of you has children, this I know for sure.” Komfoni snarls glaring at each individual. “Would you be willing to allow your child to do this? Line up his best friends and family to execute in horrendous ways in front of all of Polis?” Many blanch at this prospect making Nann grins slyly. “You have seen what war can do to the soul of an adult, have you not?” Komfoni presses unrelentingly waiting for each nod before continuing with a loud roar. “THIS IS A CHILD!!! You are ripping their world apart and forcing an emotionally shattered child to bear the weight of an entire people. It’s cruel and unnecessary at best.” She screams at them causing Heda to have to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from grinning. Simply because she can’t shake the joy of not being the person Nann is yelling at for once. “Having natbilda who have grown up together. Love and respect each other as a family as we have already seen them do. To THEN stand together and rule beside each other. This can only come with benefits and each of you knows it. Allowing these natbilda to draw from each other’s strengths and having each clan represented equally. If any of you vote against this, I will be waiting for you to give your own child, grand child or loved one up for slaughter shortly after.” Nann snarls resolutely staring daggers into each ambassador minus Luna.

“Thank you ai komfoni. Anyone else have something to say before we close our discussion portion of the meeting?” Heda calls seeing the signal that the natbilda are ready from her gonas. Lexa waits several long minutes before nodding for Heda Komfoni to open the side door so the natbilda can walk in. Bags again on their backs and a lot more stuffed animals are being clutched this time. Amma personally hands off Elisae to Nann. “We will now open the voting section of our meeting. First, I would like you to look at the natbilda when you vote. Ai yongons (my children) would you please stand in front of the ambassadors.” Heda requests. Little Elisae bites her lip and looks up at Lexa worriedly causing Heda to uncharacteristically chuckle. “Yes, you may take your stuffies with you.” She assures with a warm smile. A ripple of chuckles is heard as the group makes their way to the front. The youngest are sucking their thumbs looking wide eyed at the ambassadors in curiosity. Each holding their beloved comfort objects in the crook of their arms. “Now Ambassadors, before you declare your vote, I want you to look these children in the eyes and tell them your answer. After all, it’s THEIR lives you are playing with here. Isn’t it?” Lexa informs sternly getting wide eyes of realization from her ambassadors. That is when Heda knows the result. Seeing the anger and frustration at having to change tradition fade. The last few days of playing with the natbilda and sleeping in the playground are taking effect. If the vote was given in silence. Autonomy allowed. Then Heda hadn’t a doubt that it wouldn’t pass. There is always one person who would dissent simply out of spite. But now, looking into the little faces and personally viewing the real-life consequences for their vote. There is no way they can dissent. Heda takes a breath and calls the first vote loudly, “all those in favor to convict Titus of being a natrona, fragheda and bushhada?” All twelve hands and Heda’s raise together without delay declaring ‘I’ in unison for what has to be the first time in clan history.

All 26 natbilda have apparently raised their hands too because it causes a chuckle when the littlest declare, “I’s!” proudly right along with the ambassadors.

“Then Titus will suffer a thousand cuts in the polis square tomorrow at sunrise for his crimes.” Heda declares with a nod. “All those in favor of abolishing the role of flamekeeper and allowing our people to read the sacred text?” Heda calls out next. 5 hands quickly shoot up and then in turn the rest eventually follow suit. “Flamekeeper no longer sustained as vital to the role of Heda,” she announces with a nod. Taking a deep breath, Lexa continues. “All those in favor of abolishing the conclave and allow the role to be separated equally among our clans. Granting the natbilda the choice of leadership and for each reigning Heda to picking their successor?” 6 hands promptly rise and an excited gasp is heard from the natbilda. Nann glares down each remaining ambassador fiercely. Though it seems they are doing as Heda requested and looking each natbilda in the eye. Gradually after twenty long agonizing minutes hands begin to lift finding themselves unable to explain their decision to the children standing anxiously in front of them. Talo is locked on to Elisae the entire time until it’s too much and finally he concedes as the last ambassador to vote yes. Elisae is the first to cheer seeing his hand rise before Heda can even announce the voting results. “The conclave is abolished and the natbilda are safe to rule as one.” Heda declares with a chuckle. Laughter and smiles are given as they watching the natbilda erupt in celebration. Hugging one another while jumping up and down in excitement with loud joyful shouts. Heda notices a young gona who commonly guards the orphanage sneak out of the side panel. Heda can’t help but grin at the gona who no doubt is racing to inform Amma and Fei of the result. Not able to bear the two not knowing the good news any longer.

“KOMFONA I SAFE!!” Jaide exclaims happily. Elim laughs and hugs her tightly as his granddaughter launches herself into his arms excitedly.

Elisae toddles over to Talo and lifts her arms up to him. The once fierce looking ambassador all but melts and leans over to pick the little girl up in his arms. “Fanks, Tawo.” Elisae smiles curling up happily in the big burly warriors’ chest. The man practically beams and Heda must look down to prevent herself from chuckling. She knew Talo’s game. The results and each detail would be sent straight to the ice queen by her pawns strategically placed here. Talo had a role to play to protect his family and he played it well. So well if you didn’t look closely, you would assume, he is a cold hearted Azgeda gona. Nann and Heda knew he wanted to vote yes before anyone else. Though he needed to act reluctant being the last vote. Meanwhile, downstairs Amma’s fervently pacing worriedly with a little child on her hip. Fei fairing no better biting his finger nails and bouncing his knee anxiously with a sleeping baby strapped to his chest. Oxyte is watching their goufas carefully far too worried to cause any trouble for once. The young gona abruptly races in and slams the door open loudly. All at once every eye in the room looks over and locks onto him hopefully.

“IT PASSED! THEY ALL VOTED YES!” The gona declares triumphantly.

An enormous roaring shout discharges in sheer joy and relief while Amma hits her knees weeping tears of gratefulness all her babies will now without a doubt be safe. Fei gets down and holds his niron as they weep tears of thankfulness for the little ones that have worked their way into everyone’s hearts so fast. Upstairs the huge roar permeates the throne room causing everyone to pause and fall silent. Wide eyes look over at Heda in alarm but the brunette just throws her head back and laughs energetically.

“The orphanage just heard the result.” Heda explains with another booming laugh before their own room erupts into laughter again.

Clarke’s in her room painting when the noise erupts. Blue eyes look over at the wall in offensive horror. _‘How can anyone be that happy to kill someone?’_ She thinks in sheer disbelief. Shaking her head in anger she goes back to her painting. Trying to get lost in the world she created for herself as she feels tears begin to fall. The more she thinks and stews on the noise and cheering. The angrier and more upset she becomes. The subtleties cross over into her painting. The light sun streaked blues, pinks, and greens of the landscape on the left side of the canvas gradually grow darker as she continues to the right. One end the sun is shining with rays wafting through blooming trees and glowing on the tall grasses. The other a storm is rolling in with lightning and wind tearing up the foliage on the ground. Leaves swirling over tree roots and grass swaying violently. She’s so engrossed in it she doesn’t even notice Nann slip in to check on her, carrying her dinner tray in. The elder frowns looking over the girl’s shoulder at the painting and tip toes to the balcony. Heda’s about to give her speech and she wants the girl to be able to hear it. Gently opening the balcony door, just enough to let the noise in but not enough to signify the door actually being opened. Curtains still drawn shut are now blowing in the crisp spring breeze as Nann quietly makes her way back out. Not wanting to disturb the girl as she heads back down where she is needed.

~~~

Below on the expansive third-floor balcony of the ball room, Lexa steps out in full regalia to address her people of the results. In her wake is Nann with roughly a dozen guards in the shadows. The twelve ambassadors are already lined up against the wall they enter. As Heda passes each bow and then stands at attention while she passes. Nann quietly takes her place behind Heda Lexa, out of the way and inconspicuous. She wasn’t the main focus, merely there to offer support and solidarity to Lexa. Calmly Heda raises her hand to silence the crowd.

“My people of Polis. During the houla, it came to my attention possible treachery occurring from the honored Flamkepa. While I and our twelve united clans combed through the evidence, we discovered several alarming things. First being the texts found in our sacred laws written by our beloved ancestors. In which it asserts the reigning Heda is to choose their successor upon their death. And another which declares that spilling of hallowed natbilda in futile and premeditative ways was seen to be one of the highest forms of disrespect and treason within our lands. Displaying this evidence to Titus resulted in him confessing to spreading propaganda in hopes to elevate his own power and sanctification above Heda. Also, to assassinating my Nomi, Heda Andrea in her quarters and attempting to do the same to me as goufa. AND. To supplying horrific punishments for minimal infractions to our stiknatbilda goufas. By means of threatening to defile innocent vulnerable girls in efforts to scare them into staunch obedience. When the striknatbildas boys refused to let the girls be alone with Titus, resolutely deciding to protect their sisters as gonas of revered honor. He whipping the boys… mere children… on their naked backs with the cat of nine tails until they could no longer stand. THEREFORE! We the twelve unified clans of the collation unanimously convict the last Flamkepa of Polis as a natrona (traitor), fragheda (commander killer), and bushhada (coward – my word for one who preys on children). With his death, the role of Flamkepa and tradition of the conclave leave as well. Instead, the striknatbildas will work together just as our clan leaders do today. Sharing the role of Heda equally among all clans with various leadership positions being appointed based personal choice and natural strengths. Each reigning Heda will choose one their successor to fulfil the role of acting Heda for tradition sake. They will be the one to give speeches, conduct executions, direct funeral pyres, grant audience, and break ties in meetings when it’s needed. No more will the sacred children of our lands suffer in agony! Instead we will honor and cherish them as our holy foundational laws instruct us to. No more will we let ourselves to remain fools and be taken advantage in ignorance. Instead we will take our justice back from Titus tomorrow at dawn in Polis square where he will suffer Death by a Thousand Cuts for his crimes against us all.”

~~~

The crowd below erupts in fierce chants of “JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!!” With mixtures of “HEDA! HEDA!” The sound is deafening just as it was before it started. When the crowd started getting restless sensing Heda was about to come notify them of the result. It had alerted her that was something happening. She continued to paint but tilted her ear to better hear. The second that Heda’s voice rang out, loud and strong to the crowd below, Clarke about dropped her brush with her jaw. Standing absolutely frozen as she takes in each word of the speech. Each inflection, the rise and fall of Lexa’s voice and murmurs from the crowd. Already in tears before the middle of the speech, washing down her cheeks like a waterfall. How wrong she’d been to misjudge and assume the grounders were once again just blood thirsty savages. AGAIN! Even after thousands of warnings and lessons from both Nann and Heda. Clarke’s gutted in ways she hadn’t imagine existed until now. Hearing ‘striknatilda goufa’ sends a wave of recognition throughout her body like a tidal wave. Memories flood her one after another in quick succession leaving her breathless and gasping. Seeing from the beginning how horrible she was to Lexa, cursing and screaming at her in anger not ever taking the time to fully understand it. She sees the kindness and patience slowly be revealed in the commander until the day she runs away. Her stomach drops in guilt and shame. Comprehending she literally bit the hand that not only fed her but saved and healed her too. She sees herself as a little girl, being loved and doted on by Heda and Nann like she’s their own kin. Changing her diaper, gifting her presents, ensuring she’s comfortable, happy, and healthy regardless of what she’d done or how she’d treated them. She feels the love and understanding within her heart as Lexa delicately and meticulously helped her walk through things that haunted her dreams. Talking through them with her, helping her grieve and understand each emotion. Clarke stays stone still just like that taking it all in again and again.

~~~

The sun is already beginning to set as Nann and Lexa make their way to the top of the tower. Most of the day spent within the throne room the ambassadors. Both women already feel drained and find themselves grateful they’d already told Clarke there would not be training tonight. Instead that she could do whatever she wished. Maidens inform them and each ambassador dinner will be served in the orphanage. Unsurprised, they hug each natbilda and Amma. Fei is busy celebrating with Oxyte and the natbilda boys at the top of the playground. All shirtless and sliding down on the fabric to make themselves go faster.

“Noni Tawo! Wets gos swides too!” Elisae requests tugging at his sleeve. Him and Larson exchange looks of apprehension. “I’s dids it wike a bid dirl with Heda!” She protests with a full-on pout and a stomp of her foot.

“That’s right, she most certainly did!” Heda nods coming up behind them as a huge smile erupts on Elisae’s face. Leaning over to Larson, Heda whispers in his ear. “Just make sure you take her potty first. Maybe slip on a diaper for good measure.” The man chuckles and nods in understanding.

“I heard from Amma, you potty like a big girl now! Could you show me before you slide with Noni?!” Larson asks kneeled down to her level with a level of excitement only he could pull off. The toddler takes the bate and nods happily. Taking his hand and dragging him to the orphanage potty behind her.

“That slide has a tinkle reputation.” Heda smirks to Talo making his snort in laughter. As they wait Lexa explains how she strapped Elisae to her chest in the carrier she borrowed from Amma and that last time she wanted to stay strapped in facing Heda when they went down. Though Lexa mentions always giving them the option to choose at the top. “Oh, and fuzzles goes too just tuck him in the carrier so you don’t lose him.” She whispers quickly as the two make their way back.

“Well yea… like that was up for any debate.” Talo chuckles. It feels like a rite of passage as Amma helps strap the girl in with fuzzles snuggled up close to ‘Noni Tawo.’ All the natbilda, Fei, Amma and all their little orphans gather at the bottom of the slide to wait. Rinta, Oxyte come over to join next to Heda and Nann with Larson. Completing their makeshift family of sorts perfectly. They of course, give Larson the best view who’s nervously biting his nails and whispering if they are sure this safe. Smiling Heda assures it is, commenting that otherwise Amma would’ve skinned her alive after she took her the first time. It makes him laugh as Heda hoped it would as the fisa leans over to Heda.

“You had her potty first, right?” Amma whispers worriedly to them. Larson leans over and whispers the entire conversation with Heda. As well as how Elisae sang him the tinkle song the entire time she was on the potty. Making Amma and Heda chortle with laughter. The squeal that eventually rings out, Heda is fairly certain can be heard by certain dogs it so high pitched. Making her momentarily concerned Talo might be deaf after this slide trip. They chuckle as it gets closer and soon spits them out making Larson almost falls over in laughter. The toddler apparently wanted to be facing outwards this time in the carrier. Those tiny arms have a death grip on the bear and Talos’ hairy arms wrapped around her middle. The toddler has a grimace that could rival an Olympic diver in the middle of the freefall tumble. Talo’s fairing no better causing the entire crowd to fall over laughing. The second they tumble through the net the shrieks of giggles and declaration to do it again has Larson grinning wildly. Their entire makeshift family cheers loudly for their youngest member like she just defeated the biggest and baddest monster in all of Polis.

The girl is practically beaming flying into Larson arms declaring loudly, “I NO TINKLES!!!” She cheers so triumphantly it causes another cheer to ring out. The girl’s so proud of herself she tells everyone in that room who literally just watched her do it. You know, just in case they happened to miss it. After many hugs and kisses all around, Nann and Lexa wearily head up the tower for the night. Trudging in their quarters the elder turns to her yongon.

“Why don’t you go in there and visit with that blonde. I already my turn today. Plus, I can’t wait to wash this day away in my fancy bathtub.” Nann grins to Lexa. The brunette of course, smiles right back and agrees with hesitation. Turning to stride to her closet so she can remove her coat and boots. Taking off pieces of armor and laying them on the counter. Walking to her bathroom she washes off the coal in her sink before heading to Clarke’s room. As she closes the door behind her, those green orbs glance up. Her heart instantly drops the second she spots Clarke. Sitting on edge of her bed in a mess of tears.

“CLARKE!” Lexa exclaims rushing over. “CLARKE?! Are you hurt?” She frantically asks checking every inch of her body. “Please… Clarke, talk to me!” She begs cupping the girl’s face and wiping tears away with her thumbs. Tears of her own now beginning to fall in her desperation to ensure Clarke’s okay.

“You did it… all for me…” Clarke mumbles so lightly even Lexa herself with those astute ears almost misses it. The only thing moving on the girl are her lips sitting fixed like she’s in a sort of trance.

“What?” Lexa asks, shaking her head in uncertainty to what that could even mean. _‘Did what?! What did I do?!’_ She screams to herself frantically trying to riddle it out.

Blue eyes swimming with recollection find hers. Instantly causing her deep green eyes to widen. “You did all of that for me?” Clarke whispers searching Lexa’s eyes. Finding nothing but love and concern there. Within her own though, there’s an endless sea of self-disgust and regret that overflow down her cheeks. “When… When I hated you…” Clarke gasps trying frantically now to control the waterfalls insisting on flowing from her eyes. Those tanned fingers dutifully wiping each away. Never once leaving those soulful blue like they are having their own conversation. Reading each emotion and thought within Clarke easily as if it were labeled right in front of her. “When I c… cursed and spit on y… you… How… How … d…” Clarke’s chokes out. Lexa tenderly pulls her into her arms as Clarke collapses in a fit of tears. The brunette holds her in those strong encompassing arms, absorbing each hiccups and sob. Kissing her forehead and brushing away the blonde locks from her face.

“You want to know how?” Lexa whispers holding the sobbing girl who nods. “My head would say, you earned it. Single handedly defeating an enemy that hunted my people for generations. Earning you an honored title among my people that comes only once every thousands of years.” Lexa explains, lifting Clarke’s chin so she can look into her eyes. “But my heart… my heart would tell you it’s something else completely. In my culture, it’s taught that if love is true then it encompasses throughout time. Through moments of sickness and periods of health. With heights of happiness and downfalls of bitter pain. If it is true, then it endures through all of it. And from that first moment our eyes met. Clarke, my heart felt that for you. Unequivocally and unreservedly from that first moment on. I did not care if you ever felt the same for me in return. In fact, I understood and accepted that possibility after that horrible day on the mountain. As Heda, I did not have a choice. But as Lexa… it absolutely ripped me apart. So, for me, as long as I am able to see your eyes shine with happiness again. For me that is enough. That is all I have wished for through all of this.” She admits, suddenly breaking eye contact with Clarke. Too scared to look her in the eyes for fear of what she would find. Feeling so vulnerable and exposed revealing the depths of her heart to someone other than the girl she had grown up with. It all feels so foreign and new that it momentarily petrifies her in a way she would never be able to confess aloud with words.

Clarke’s trembling hand lifts Lexa’s chin so their eyes can meet her. Unable to put into words how breathtaking this woman before her is. How honored she feels just to be in her presence and to be loved by her. Nanna had been right this whole time that Lexa never does anything less than 200%. It makes her feel privileged just to stand witness to it. So instead of speaking, Clarke moves forward to envelop those plump pouty lips into hers. It’s gentle, soft, and sweet. Momentarily lost in their own little blissful world. Closing their eyes overwhelmed at its intensity. Running her hand up to hold the back of those silky luscious curls. The other cupping the side of Lexa’s tanned face to catch the now flowing tears as they fall. Finally, after almost five heart pounding, panty dropping minutes the message to what’s occurring finally reaches Lexa’s brain. Abruptly pulling back in shock. Cursing her tears that insist on falling against her wishes. Clarke nods with love filled eyes locked onto the unsure green. This time it’s Lexa who leans in first as Clarke meets her halfway. Moving to straddle those long-tanned legs and gently lays her down on soft white furs. Tugging Lexa’s bottom lip causes an unabashed moan to fly out. Watching adoringly as her lover’s cheeks flush to the noise she made. Clarke kisses both heated cheeks in a show of acceptance and devotion. Working down to suck the nape of her neck tenderly leaving Lexa gasping and arching her back.

“Let me love you, Lexa.” She whispers in her ear sucking on Lexa’s earlobe. “Let me show you just how much I love you.” Clarke breathes switching to kiss down her neck. “Lavish you in the love you’ve poured endlessly on me for months.” Clarke breathes pushing Lexa’s shirt up and exploring the warm tan body of her lover. Gently pulling it off and kissing down her neck to her chest. Unwrapping the breast bind to caresses every inch of her neck and upper chest. Letting if fall away and reveal the most perfect perky breasts Clarke’s ever seen. Pupils now blown and mouthwatering. Leaning down she locks eyes with Lexa and envelops a pointed nipple in her mouth. Lexa’s jaw drops open and it has Clarke smirking. Switching to worship every inch of Lexa’s breasts. Rubbing nipples in between fingers as her mouth goes to work on the other. Until Lexa arches her back instinctively and emits a soft cry into the night in a breathy exhale. From that moment, on Clarke decides she’ll do anything to hear more of those delicious noise tumble out of those kissable lips. Kissing down Lexa’s stomach, Clarke feels her panties grow wet at the sight of those rock-hard abs. Lewdly groaning as she kisses each one. It leaves her lover gasping and frantically clutching the furs beneath her. Setting Lexa’s body on fire as Clarke lets her fingers begin to work on the front of her pants. Never once stopping from the attention she’s showering on Lexa’s delicious middle. Running her tongue into Lexa’s belly button as she hooks her fingers inside those pants and underwear. Locking eyes with two blown green ones and tugging. Not stopping until each part of skin is revealed just for her. Standing up in front of Heda, she lets her eyes wander while her hands begin working on her own clothes. “You are so beautiful.” Clarke gushes letting her breast bounce free. Hooking her fingers in her own pants and locking eyes she bares herself completely. Without hesitation she moves on top of her lover. Both groan at the feeling of skin on skin. “I’m going to worship, every single inch of you.” She whispers seductively taking in one of those irresistible nipples into her mouth. “Until all the clans know just how loved you are.” Clarke promises running her hands on either side of Lexa’s rib cage possessively. Working her caresses and tender kisses down the tanned sculpted body. Reaching underneath she grabs two handfuls of tan ass cheeks. Leaning down she kisses Lexa’s left hip bone and then the right. Trailing her hands down the long tan legs as she pulls them on her shoulders and kneels at the foot of the most stunning folds. Closing her eyes and moaning as she smells that purely Lexa scent. Fervently committing it to her memory. Then looks into those blown green eyes and takes her first taste. She’s unsure whom moans louder.

“Mmmm… You are my favorite taste.” She rumbles licking her from bottom to top and swirling around her clit. Smirking triumphantly when Lexa’s mouth instantly falls open. A quiet little gasp tumbles out at the feeling of the wet heat working her most intimate place. Clarke sings praises to all that’s Lexa as she reverently licks inside her. Passionately exploring bottom to top and top to bottom. Lexa’s hips are moving on their own accord following Clarke’s every tongue stroke from that masterful mouth. Every time she works her way back up, Clarke flattens her tongue and swipes over her clit. Until finally she looks up at the beautiful sight before her. Flushed chest crawling up Lexa’s neck and on her face. Jaw dropped open gasping those wonderful little noises. She can’t help but drink in the sight as those incredible green eyes find hers. Watching as Clarke sucks in her clit into her mouth and repeatedly swipes her tongue over it. A shrill keen of pleasure crashes into the room and Lexa cants her hips. Clarke smirks triumphantly and chuckles. Never once looking away as she gently dives her finger into Lexa’s warm depths. The most adorable whine tumbles out of Lexa’s mouth as it sinks deep inside her. Clarke moans feeling her lover’s walls already clenching for her. Gently pulling her finger out and pushing it back in letting Lexa get used to the intrusion. Continuing to lick up and down those sweet tasting folds. One finger becomes two and Lexa arches her back. Giving short high-pitched pants at each thrust and suck. Her chest begins to flush deeper and Clarke takes her free hand to reach up to grab Lexa’s breast. Playing with the nipple while Lexa is left white knuckling the furs and gyrating her hips wildly. Noises unfilteredly cascade from her mouth as Clarke makes sweet passionate love to her. Pounding in her deep and fast until she’s left shrieking out emotionally overwhelmed.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasps in a high-pitched moan as she feels her orgasm building and tears starting to fall. She hated that. How every orgasm always made her cry, it’s embarrassing especially as Heda. She’s supposed to be tough and strong at all times. It made such a pleasurable act feel so vulnerable too fast and stripped her uncomfortably bare.

“I love you.” Clarke whispers fucking Lexa with everything she has. Curling her fingers to hit her g-spot. Sucking and nibbling her clit. It has Lexa forgetting what tears even are as she just lets go. Finally, Clarke gets her first taste of Lexa’s sweet nectar and it has her eyes rolling back as she unabashedly hums in delight. Lexa jolts and every muscle in her body tightens. Blue eyes whip up to witness the splendor laid out before her. The flush of Lexa’s cheeks, the way she throws her head back and screams with the most femininely sweet voice at her peak. Legs trembling almost uncontrollably. Hands clutching desperately as she freefalls. Clarke eagerly drinks in her reward gushing from her lover. Lifting Lexa’s hips to her mouth as she drinks her fill and adoringly palms those butt cheeks.

Nann’s in her bathtub, still soaking when she hears Lexa cry out in ecstasy. “Well, It’s about time!” The elder mutters with a wide smirk on her face.

Tenderly Clarke lays her back down and holds her lover’s hips with legs still on her shoulder. Watching as Lexa twitch under her. Lexa’s face still in the silent scream of pleasure as tears fervently stream down her face. Clarke just continues to thumb over her tanned silky skin. Riveted at how someone so strong can have skin so delicately soft. Just begging to be kissed and caressed over and over again. So, that’s exactly what she does. Giving short little sweet pecks as she smirks triumphantly up at Lexa’s face. Working all the way back up to her lover and kissing each tear stained cheek before capturing those kissable lips. Smirking even deeper when that moan rumbles out of Lexa as she tastes herself. “My favorite…. Taste.” She whispers with a smile feeling Lexa’s arms encircle her back. A contented sigh falling from Lexa’s lips as she relaxes into her. “I didn’t know Heda was so vocal in bed.” Clarke teases earning a fierce blush as Lexa hides her face in her shoulder. Chuckling she kisses the top of the brunette head and lays on her bed pulling her love close. “It was so god damn hot!” She breathes earning a chuckle from Lexa, though she sees her cheeks glowing brighter. Pulling her face up to meet with hers, earns some reluctance but finally the blonde succeeds. Kissing each tear that falls on Lexa’s heated cheeks.

“I’m sorry... I hate… that I do this.” She whispers with her eyes closed shamefully. Trying to make them stop with more effort than Clarke will ever know.

“I love it.” Clarke whispers adoringly. Green eyes pop open full of doubt and speculation. Only to be met with a look of unadulterated devotion and love. “You never have to hide from me.” She whispers ardently. “I love every inch of you, Lexa.” The declaration leaves Lexa breathless and dazed. Not even Costia could do that. Hating everything that had to do with Heda. Wishing nothing more than it being different. Magically roles changing somehow to ordinary clan members. Endlessly whispering for them to run away together. When she died, Lexa regretted everything about being Heda. And especially never taking the chance to run while her Costia was still here. Knowing if she just would have listened then she’d still be here. But now. In this exact moment. For the first time, Lexa’s glad that she’s Heda. Embracing it instead of fighting it. She didn’t know that was possible. And it’s like Clarke reads her mind and pulls her closer. Kissing her tenderly and repeating those words to her. Until those tender kisses turn into passionate caresses and hard thrusts into fluttering hot depths. Making love to each other repeatedly until eventually they fall asleep entwined in each other’s arms.

~~~

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night feeling heavy. Like her entire body was weight down with a thousand-pound weights. It was because of this feeling she knew intrinsically what today was before her sleep like haze even broke. Each time she had to do this it always felt the exact same. She hated it. Ever since she was really little, she always knew she felt more than others did. Deeper. Clearer. Right into a person’s soul it felt like without so much as blinking. She couldn’t help it and she loathed it. A child who feels deeply is one thing. They can be taught to reign it in, control it and mask it. Heda, is quite another. You’re responsible for the entire weight of people on your shoulders. You couldn’t afford to break like this. Not today. Not like this. Desperately she tries to reign in her thoughts as she feels Clarke’s arms around her. Hoping it lulls her back to sleep and calms her nerves. After thirty minutes, she knows it isn’t going to work. It’s like her body’s already attuned to the emotions of the day. Sensing and dreading what’s to come. Wearily she drags her body out of the warmth and comfort of that bed. _‘How am I this exhausted, when the day hasn’t even begun?_ ’ Lexa grumbles bitterly. Though her entire body was screaming for her to go back in bed and snuggle up to Clarke. She keeps moving in a last-ditch effort to settle her restless soul. Snatching her robe in the bathroom on the way to the mediation room. Lighting candles methodically and picking out incense.

By time Nann rose a couple of hours before sunrise, Lexa had been in her meditative-trance for two solid hours attempting to reign in the emotional flood threatening to drown her. Though Nann initially frowns knowing just how little sleep that child probably got last night. Always seeming to do this for every execution no matter the crime. Eventually the elder finds herself grateful she got herself up today. Since she is fairly sure it’d be taken as a bad omen for Heda to die of embarrassment on the day she’s supposed to execute somebody. Nonetheless, when that somebody is the nomajoka Titus. She hopes today, it will end up different than the others. They have been longing for this day for so long now. Finding justice for Andrea and finally getting rid of that twit. Still, she picks out the most comfortable Heda attire for her yongon, just in case. Gathering the full set of armor and weapons. Setting them out by the fire to warm like her yongon likes. Then carries her tea back to her own closet and dress herself for battle. Seeking out and pulling on her old skaigona gear for the first time in quite a while. That black long sleeve shirt and dark pants now worn perfectly with age. Lacing up her knee-high battle boots she hadn’t worn for more decades than Heda had been alive. Then walks to her sink to wet down and brush out her long flowing grey hair. Braiding it adeptly in her war braids she hadn’t weaved in what feels like a lifetime. Turning on her heel, she pulls on the armor that she can comfortably move around in. The rest she carries in with her cape, and old skaigona sword. While she’s at it, she moves to Clarkes room to feed the dwindling fire. Covering the butt naked blonde in her blanket and tucking that pauna close to her. She draws the girl some bath water and places the stones near the fireplace where Clarke can see them. Setting her bubble bath sets on the counter for her to pick one with fresh towels. Nann checks the lock on the balcony door and draws the curtains closed. Getting to work arranging trays of food to snack on, and filling jugs of water. Neatly stacked on the hearth are clothes she’s picked out for the blonde. With several bags to pack things if she decides to spend the day in the treehouse. Then works to draw bathwater for her and Lexa for after the ceremony tonight. Once Lexa finally strides out looking weary but tranquil, she falters a bit seeing her Komfoni sitting there drinking some tea by the bathroom fireplace fully clothed in her old gear. A wide smile begins to spread over Lexa’s face as her fingers trace the braids in awe. The elder just rolls her eyes and gets ready to dress her yongon in all those layers of clothes and armor. Not at all surprised to find Heda equally butt naked under that robe. Chuckling she swats those naked cheeks before setting to work dressing her yongon. Then leads Heda to sit at the breakfast table with her tray and some tea in hopes she will actually eat. While her experienced fingers work methodically swift to create those signature Heda braids. As suspected Lexa’s having a hard time stomaching anything with the emotions already running high for the day. Therefore, Clarke gets Heda’s breakfast and her own tray to sustain herself during the cutting ceremony. Thankfully, the moment Nann suggests a smoothie the brunette agrees and is able to drink the whole thing. Helping Komfoni calm her own nerves that at least her yongon will have some energy to draw from even without the sleep she skipped last night. Before they prepare to leave for the execution Lexa grabs the earmuffs from her closet and gently places them over Clarke’s ears. With a deep sigh they gently close and latch her door tightly. Doing the same to all the doors but the servant quarters in the back. Standing in Heda’s bathroom, Komfoni applies war paint on Heda and then herself. Not even needing a mirror to do her own intricate designs. The last thing they do before leaving is help each other strap on the rest of their battle armor. The chest plates, shoulder, and wrist guards. Lexa grins when she helps work on Nann’s old skaigonakru cape with her armor and straps her sword in place. Together they take a collective deep breath and walk out the handmaiden entrance. Smirking as maidens’ jaws drop open and their eyes widen at the two walking together. Few but Heda had seen her in this attire. Even though it wasn’t a secret that she’s a former skaigonakru and the kru’s current leader. That was a time before most everyone that’s still currently surrounding was alive. It also probably doesn’t help that the skaigonakru for most goufa are their version of superheroes. Since adults and goufa alike stop in their tracks and gasp in sheer awe at Nann. Heda’s loving getting to watch her people finally get a glimpse of the warrior side of komfoni she knew so well. For once, she’s almost forgotten next to Nann and Lexa for one is absolutely loving it. Rarely does she get to people watch, today though, at least for this moment, she lives it up and enjoys every minute. She’s glad they left so early because the amount of people that stop them is hilarious. Though none more than Fei. The second he spots them coming down the hall an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement erupts out of that burley gona’s mouth. Lexa’s doubled over cracking up before she can even stop it with almost all her personal guard right behind her.

“Jok… This might be the most bos (best – slang for cool) moment of my entire life.” Fei breathes in sheer amazement with the biggest stupidest grin all over his face. Then immediately starts almost vibrating with excitement in a little happy dance. “KREYON! CAN WE SHOW AMMA!? PLEEEEAAASSEEEE KOMFONI!?” He pleads.

“It needs to be quick…” Komfoni sighs earning a loud whooping cheer from Fei who promptly darts back into the playground. The elder rolls her eyes and follows. Heda and the rest of her guard are close behind the pair not about to take the chance of missing this. All the natbilda are still asleep, while Amma is sitting up nursing a fyucha. The fisa just chuckles and shakes her head as she stands to walk over to them.

“Do you need to change your pants after getting to see this niron?” Amma teases with a huge grin.

“Probably!” He grins still caught up in his joy filled stupor.

“Oh man… Rinta’s going to skrish herself.” Fei breathes excitedly making the fisa chortle.

“You will need to wear this when the goufa are awake. I know several that would be over the moon seeing this… not including Rinta and Fei.” Amma smirks glancing at her husband. After ensuring they have enough earmuffs and help for the day the party continues their journey.

On the ground floor they run into Agnes who smirks at her old friend, “looks just like I remember it!” She grins slapping Nann on the back joyfully. Heda chuckles already hearing her guards making bets on what Rinta’s going to do when she spots Nann. Nearing the vicinity of the square causes a hysterical screech to explode out as a brown blur rushes over. The poor lady Rinta was talking too looks like she just had a mild heart attack, still clutching her chest with wild eyes.

“Woooaaahhhhhhh!” Rinta breathes in pure worship to what she’s seeing. “Can I touch your cape?!” She whispers smiling like an idiot right next to Fei.

“No. It harnesses all my magic. It will kill you instantly.” Komfoni replies without a moment’s hesitation. Lexa has to bite her cheek to keep from snorting out in laughter.

“Coooooooooollll!” They both exhale in unison with eyes as big as saucers.

“I told you it had powers.” Rinta whispers to Fei, who just nods in a dream like stupor of excitement. This is when her personal guards are no longer able to hold their laughter in anymore as they fall all over each other laughing. Lexa is close behind looking at the both of them in sheer stunned awe like a couple of goufas.

“Now can you both behave with honor as a true gona? Komfoni asks in a deeper than normal voice making Heda smirk.

“I bet the cape changes her voice like that too.” Fei whispers gleefully.

“We will soar with the darkness and return with it in our victory!” The both declare with chests puffed out and beating their chests. Komfoni smirks and nods at them.

“Ste yuj ai gonas en a zog raun kom trikova (Stay strong my warriors and strike with the shadows.)” Komfoni retorts in her deep voice with a nod dragging a cracking up Lexa behind her.

“Jok I think we just became honoree skaigonakru…” Rinta whispers wildly to Fei.

While Rinta and Fei are busy fervently whispering to each other about the skaigonakru encounter. Heda, Heda Komfoni and all 12 Clan ambassadors take their place in front of the pole in the center of the market square. Nyko and his team of healers assemble at the side to monitor and call for breaks to ensure he survives until the last cut. After a while a revered hush washes over the crowd and Heda steps forward.

“Lid Honon in!” (Bring the prisoner.) Heda bellows to her gonas. Doors swing open and Titus is marched out with a line of gona surrounding him. Shackled and bound he hobbles fervently shouting random texts from the sacred books about the flamekeepers to those that hiss and ridicule him as he passes. Heda resolutely draws one of her long swords from her back and thrusts it into the fire with a snarl. He’s dragged to the pole still screaming and strung up in front of them. Clothes ripped off his body leaving him in a loin cloth. Heda strides forward unwaveringly with a glowing red sword.

“Kom natronanes gon yu Heda en yu Kru, yu nau na teik in Wamplei kom Thauz Kodon. (For treason against your Commander and your people, you will now suffer Death by a Thousand Cuts)” Heda thunders getting a roaring cheer from the crowd.

“NOU BILAIK KOMA HIR! (There is no honor here!) HEDA STE SPICHEN! (The Commander lies!) HEDA LAIK KWELN!! (The Commander is weak!) NOU HEDA NOUMOU!! (Commander no longer)” Titus screams at the top of his lungs in a last-ditch effort. The crowd never even gasps or reacts as Heda wrenches his mouth open. Cutting his tongue out with her fiery red sword. Cauterizing the wound ensuring he doesn’t drown in his own blood. She wants him to feel every single last cut. All that’s heard is a hysterical screech of pain and a wet slap as Heda throws his tongue on the ground.

“We have had enough of your lies natrona.” Heda hisses in his face taking the first cut across his belly. “This is for my Nomi and all ai striknatbildas (my little nightbloods).” Shrieking is heard as Heda pulls the cut up to his chest. Sneering at him she turns to walk off. Nann steps up and struts darkling towards the man slowly as he pales in terror. A trickle of urine is seen going down Titus’ leg and rancid smell quickly emanates as a brown sludge oozes down the back of his legs.

“Aww… we haven’t even got our chance yet.” One of the guard mutters slapping a couple coins in his friend’s hand annoyed he lost the bet. Komfoni smirks back at Heda triumphantly. Nyko and his team take a buckets of water nearby and get to work. Throwing them on the prisoner to wash away the filth and cutting off the now soiled loin cloth. The minute the wet cloth slaps on the ground hoots and hollers sound. Ridiculing and jeering at his nakedness causing a fierce blush work its way on Titus’ cheeks.

Without missing a beat Komfoni draws her historical sword and takes her cut leaning in to whisper in the man’s ear. “This is for my Andrea and for all the skrish (shit) you put my yongon through.” Slicing long and deep into the left inner thigh. The elder knows she hit the right spot when a piercingly loud shriek of agony rings out of his throat. Eyes bulging and watering as the elder slices into the sciatic nerve. One after another the ambassadors take their cuts. Whispering the names of the natbilda in Titus’ ear as his flesh is carved open. Titus only makes it to the third ambassador before he passes out causing Nyko to waft something under his nose. A muffled scream signals he’s awake and the fourth steps up. This process is done twice more before Zaide finally marches up with a sneer. The last of the twelve ambassadors ready to take his justice. Drawing his sword, he tilts his head darkly and shoots a hand out to firmly grasp Titus’ pathetic excuse for man-meat. Twirling the sword adeptly in his right hand he chuckles seeing the man shake his head no like that was totally going to help. The entire time the ambassador is whispering in Titus’ ear words only him and Titus can hear. Definitively, Zaide turns and triumphantly presents the severed genitals up high in the air for the crowd to see. A roar of approval and loud laughter echoes throughout Polis. Titus hears the first seconds of cheers sound before passing out cold. Nyko signals for the first break so they can begin issuing treatment to ensure Titus doesn’t die prematurely. Leaping into action with his team to cauterize the wound to staunch blood flow.

~~~

A few hours after sunrise Clarke slowly blinks open her eyes to greet the day. Something is off but in her sleepy haze she can’t quite figure out what. Stretching and yawning she freezes. Her blue eyes widen at the fact she didn’t hear her yawn like usual. She says something aloud and again hears nothing. At this point she all out panics, like doesn’t even stop to think about it. Just fucking panics. Expletives fire off in her brain as she blearily tries to think what she did. Suddenly pausing when flashes of last night enter her brain. _‘Holy shit… she fucked my hearing right out of me_.’ She thinks stunned. _‘Wait… is that even possible?’_ Her rational brain abruptly fires off. _‘It is fucking now!’_ Her brain almost instantly mocks in retaliation to even considering rational thought at a moment likes this. _‘God Damn it! The commander of death is not deaf! YOU HEAR ME?!’_ She screams upward to the sky hoping the powers that be can hear her telepathically. Feeling her hands grow cold and palms get sweaty at the reality of having to face this harsh world now without hearing. _‘Fuck… I’m gunna die so fast now!’_ She whines as she tries to prevent herself from hyperventilating. Throwing her hands up to her head in disbelief has everything momentarily stop. Trembled hands move slowly back to the headband she just grazed on her head. Feeling it from ear to ear and then the fluff surrounding her ears. It takes quite a few passes with her fingers before it finally clicks. A stupid grin spreads on her face and low chuckle erupts. _‘Earmuffs …. Its fucking earmuffs!’_ She exhales flopping back on her back on her bed of furs. Staring up at the canopy as she continues to chuckle at herself. Eventually she sits up and goes make her tea. She spots the stones as she takes her first sip and the grin is right back on her face. Throwing them in the fire Clarke makes her breakfast plate and readies the tub. Okay so she eventually decides that she definitely used far too much bubble bath. All you can see of her eating her breakfast is a hand shooting out of the white foamy mass every once and a while to bring something back to her mouth. Clarke also discovers just how hard it is to wash your hair amidst so many extra bubbles. And whatever the hell she decided must be the shampoo was most definitely not the fucking shampoo. Her blonde silky tresses have magically transformed into a feral rat’s nest of sorts. But it smells fucking amazing so she’s quite pleased with herself regardless. She lets herself soak for quite a while before she decides she should get out. Frowning at the bubbles she decides to kill them instead of waste them. So, she gets to work splashing and squishing bubbles until the entire bathroom is soaked. Pleased with this brilliant idea she gets out to dry off and flings it towards the general direction of her laundry pile. Slathering herself with lotion she walks to get more tea while doing a little happy jig.

It’s mid-afternoon before a break is long enough for Nann to come check on the blonde. Heda’s required to stay down in the square since she’s the only one who can announce the ceremony to continue. Lexa accepts some water and a bit of bread but other than that she can’t stomach anything. Not now anyway. Instead she really just wanted for Komfoni to check on Clarke. Ensuring she had enough to eat and was doing alright without them. Nann on the other hand wanted to give the girl a heads up. Not wanting her to misinterpret Heda’s mood when they return having anything to do with all their fur rolling, she heard last night. That stupid Flamkepa had screwed up enough, she wasn’t going to let his execution put a wedge between them now. Not when they finally had a break through she’d been anticipating since the girl first arrived. What she finds when she pops open the side panel isn’t what she’s expecting. Nann just stands there trying to take in what the crap she’s looking at. Viewing a butt naked woman with the rattiest hair she’d ever seen with a bread roll in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Paint splatter all over her naked self and dancing away in between paint strokes.

Clarke does a little shuffle spin humming to herself while taking a bite of her roll and dipping her paint brush in the blue. Halfway around the girl pauses for half a heartbeat. Eyes widening as the hair on the back of her neck begins to raise and the blood rushes out of her entire body. A horrifying screech flies out of her mouth as she launches her roll at the terrifying figure and scurries away as fast as her legs will take her. Nann rushes over to catch the wet paint brush before it hit the floor. So, when Clarke looks back over her shoulder and sees the figure gaining on her that screech gets much louder. And she starts waving her arms wildly to throw random shit behind her, hoping this slows down the bogeyman from Hell back there. Nann watches as the girl skids into the bathroom. Trips over herself does a sort of barrel role and kicks the door closed. All while screeching like a lunatic. _‘Huh… probably should have removed the war paint and skaigona clothes first.’_ She reflects starring down at herself. Since the girl has decided to lock herself in the bathroom, Nann goes to gather her food tray. Hearing the dishes clank the girl yanks the door open and launches a sock at the figure.

“NO! MINE!” Clarke screams hurling another smelly sock at the evil looter. Slamming the door back and clicking the lock. Nann smirks and rolls her eyes. Clanking the fork on the plate she rushes in front of the door. Right on cue Clarke whips it open to shout at the maniac but instead finds the horrifying evil doer up in her face. The girl shrieks at the top of her lungs and about falls over. Before she can turn to run the elder yanks the earmuffs off.

“It’s me you branwoda.” Komfoni mutters launching the sock she threw at her earlier right back at Clarke.

“WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE NANNA!? DID YOU FUCKING EAT HER?! LEXA IS GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!” She screams crawling backward from where she fell trying to flee the outreaching hand. The hellish bogeyman laughs. Like doubles over laughing… at her and Clarke’s honestly offended.

“This is my skaigonakru gear…” She chortles and Clarke’s eyes widen at the realization.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST TOOK LIKE 30 YEARS OFF MY DAMN LIFE!” She yells at Nann clutching her racing heart. This does nothing to state the elder’s laughs in fact it does the complete opposite. By the time she is able to calm down it’s almost time to go back to the ceremony. So Komfoni gives a hasty warning while shoving a lunch tray in Clarke’s hands. “When we return later tonight. Don’t be surprised if Lexa isn’t quite herself. These kind of ceremonies always take a lot out of her.”

“Well... yea… you’re executing somebody. It’s supposed to feel like that.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes and turning to set the tray down.

Nann sighs in exasperation, “I must hurry to return to her side before the break is through.” Clarke waves over her shoulder at the elder. “And for goodness sake, put some joken (fucking) clothes on child!” She retorts before closing the door behind her and flipping the latch. The blonde scowls and mutters expletives as she starts yanking on the stupid clothes Nann picked out for her. Then returns back to her painting and pulls on her earmuffs again. Nann returned next to Lexa’s side just as the second half the cutting began. All of Polis lines up to take the justice they are owed as the screams continue to ring out. Even Amma comes out briefly after a gona promises to stand in line for her knowing she wouldn’t be able to be away that long from the strikons. As he got closer another gona raced to fetch her and taking the infant in her arms while she ran down to the square. Fei meets her at the tower entrance to walk with her. Heda spots the shaking hand shoot out to clutch Fei’s needing his strength. Calmly he walks with her all the way up handing over his knife and quietly stands behind her. Whatever momentary hesitation Amma had is gone when she takes her cut. Feeling all her anger bubble up thinking about all the pain this man caused her babies for so long. Titus looks at her confused to what she has to do with him. And something snaps in her.

“I am fisa of Heda’s tower, wet-nurse to the fyucha (infants) of Polis and Nomi to the orphans of the clans and the striknatbildas that you tortured for so long. I am the one who sewed their backs together from the ripped flesh you left. I am the one who held them when they cried and screamed at night after having nightmares about the horrendous things you did to them. I am the one who helped them pick up all pieces you left in your wake so they can put themselves back together again. And you. You are nothing. You will never be remembered as anything but a bushhada, natrona and fragheda. That is your legacy. I hope it was worth it.” Amma passionately hisses at him while she takes her cut. Turning on her heel as Fei takes the knife to take his cut as well. Walking straight over to Nyko, she falls into his arms. Fei smiles and walks over to them as his father in law gives him a pat on the back. Heda reaches out to take Amma’s hand to give it a squeeze as they pass. The sun is setting when the line is finally empty. Heda strides up resolutely with an unemotional mask to a pale and barely coherent Titus. This is too good for him. If it were up to her, she would gladly stay out here for weeks placing cut after cut until his last breath. Her people though, that would be asking far too much of them. Instead she just swallows it down with everything else. Coldly walking to him and without saying a word ends his fight. Nodding to her guards to take care of the body like instructed. Burying him in a deep unmarked grave far within the forest. Just as the skaikru does with their dead. Not allowing his vile spirit to pass on ever again. It breaks their tradition but no one argues to her decision. Of all things, Lexa knew THIS would drive Titus insane the most. So devout and arrogantly pious he would throw a fit. And that helps to lift her spirits a little more as she turns to do the final address to her people.

“Let us cleanse ourselves tonight of the evil that Titus was so adamant to spread. So that tomorrow we can rise together and start anew.” Heda declares regally.

“Tomorrow we will rise together and start anew.” Her people chant back to her with a bow completing the age-old degree after each cutting ceremony. She nods to them and turns to head back with Nann to the tower. With each step she feels herself retreat deeper inward. The feel of her eyes burning with tears she adamantly trying to hold back. It takes all her self-control to keep it at bay until it just her and Komfoni in the secret maiden hallway. They barely walk through the door to Heda’s bathroom when the first tear falls. By the time she is able to get into her bath Lexa is no longer verbal. Silent tears stream from her face as she gazes out in a hazy like stupor. The elder goes to unlatch and push open Clarke’s door before going back to Lexa. When Clarke finally peaks out with the staff in hand just in case, she is stunned to find the door open. Dropping the weapon, she races towards the noise of something in the bath. Losing her breath at the sight of a dazed Lexa with tears streaming down her face. The elder hears the girl race in but doesn’t stop or turn away from the task at hand.

“Is she okay?” Clarke whispers unsure.

“Mmmhmmm… Always does this. She will be fine in the morning.” Nann hums scrubbing the shampoo in her hair.

“But I thought she hated him.” Clarke whispers unsure at the tears on Lexa’s face.

“That is not who she is grieving, child.” Nann hums rinsing the shampoo from Lexa’s hair.

The story floods her mind about Lexa’s Nomi and Clarke breaks for her lover. She knew what it felt like to lose a parent. It was something she hoped no one ever had to experience. Her feet move without thinking right along with her hands removing her clothes. Climbing right in and pulling Lexa to her chest. “I’m here, Lexa. I’m right here with you and you don’t have to hide from me remember?” She whispers with so much care and affection it takes Nann aback for a second. Even more when she sees her yongon blink out of her hazy state and clings to Clarke while sobbing into her chest. She’d never seen Lexa do that before in all the time they’ve had to do this. It was always the same routine, do the ceremonial bath for Lexa, put her in Nann’s bed while Komfoni did hers. Then the child would wake up in the morning like nothing happened. Every time. Like the emotions overwhelmed her and that was her only solution for it. All the things that normally helped never did in that state and since she came out of it just fine the next day. Komfoni just let it happen, figuring it was part of the child’s healing process. But now. It leaves her absolutely certain of her yongon finding her soulmate. Her entwined love that completes her other half. She had thought it had been Costia at one point, but something was off about it. She loved that girl just as much as Lexa. But they felt more like star crossed lovers to her. One wanting the other to change too much to be entwined and bonded with each other’s soul like this. Speaking without words deeper in ways most dream of. It’s beautiful to watch it unfold and leaves her mouth agape. Quietly she leaves them be, knowing that her child is in good hands. Moving to her own quarters to undress and complete her ceremonial bath too.

It’s fifteen minutes before Lexa finally moves from crying into Clarke’s chest. Immediately asking quietly, “What did you do to your hair?” Clarke isn’t sure if she should be offended that’s the first thing out of Lexa’s mouth after all this. But honestly, she’s too grateful that Lexa’s actually talking to care.

“Remember my, ‘I’m just gunna wing it plan’?” Clarke asks looking down at Lexa as she nods. “Well it turns out that was a horrible idea. Who knew right?!” She quips with a smirk causing Lexa to chortle into her chest between her tears.

“Keryon (spirits) what did you use?!” Lexa breathes momentarily forgetting about her grief as she tries to run her fingers through Clarkes… what used to be hair.

“Not a god damn clue.” Clarke chortles as Lexa blanches in disgusted alarm at that prospect.

“Ew. Scoot forward.” Lexa instructs with more urgency than Clarke really deems necessary.

“Really?” Clarke drones feeling water coat her hair and hears bottles behind them be moved. “Took you all of 5 seconds to have to wash my hair.”

“It doesn’t even look like hair anymore Clarke!” Lexa stresses hastily making Clarke laugh. When Nann emerges freshly bathed and in her pajamas, she finds them in Clarke’s room curled up together. Lexa’s still softly crying on Clarke’s bare chest wrapped in her blanket and smelling her nomi on that racoon.

“Oh my god, I have never missed your normal appearance so damn much!” Clarke exclaims. Lexa looks over in confusion as Nann chortles handing over their smoothies. “She scared the ever-loving shit outta me today. Didn’t she tell you? Oh, and thanks for the warning about the freaking earmuffs, by the way. I thought I woke up fucking deaf.” Clarke mutters causing Lexa to choke a bit on her smoothie. Coughing and laughing fervently as Nann relays the reaction for her. While the blonde just rolls her eyes and continues drinking. “Wasted a perfectly good roll too!” She pouts as the brunette’s still laughing at her launching smelly socks to protect her food.

“Oh, thank god, you fixed your hair!” Nann hums in realization, thumbing through Clarke’s locks.

“Yea. Took Lexa all of 5 seconds to panic and wash it for me. She literally stopped crying in her alarm for my hair and washed in this wild frenzy. Then immediately went back to crying on my chest once she was done… Weirdest shit I’ve ever seen.” Clarke mutters shaking her head in disbelief while Lexa smirks.

“Well yea… did you see what it looked like?!” Nann retorts without missing a beat causing a loud snort of laughter from Lexa. “Okay, any particular reason you two are naked or did I interrupt something?!” Now its Clarke’s turns to howl with laughter at the red blush that erupts on Lexa’s face.

“I didn’t know where her pajamas were. So, I figured skin on skin couldn’t hurt till then.” Clarke relays.

Nann freezes. “You remember?!” She gasps with a huge smile

“umm… yea… and THE FUCKING POOP FAIRY?!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief. Lexa almost falls off the bed she’s laughing so hard.

“It got you dressed and outside didn’t it!?” Nann smirks with a wink. This does nothing to calm Lexa’s laughter and Clarke looks over mildly concerned.

“Jesus. Give me that before you spill it.” Clarke mutters reaching for the smoothie glass. Lexa growls angrily and tries to bite her hand. The blonde looks over at Nann indignity like, ‘what the fuck is wrong with your kid?’ Komfoni chortles and walks over to get in beside Lexa holding the glass for you. “OH, BUT SHE CAN HOLD IT?! Clarke exclaims, earning a sly grin from Lexa as she snuggles into Nann.

The elder smirks over at Clarke, “You know we used to find her butt naked like this when she was little.”

Lexa turns beet red and screeches, “KOMFONI!” Clarke’s chortling in laughter.

“We used to diaper that cute little butt and dress her in pajamas just to find her butt naked asleep somewhere in her room. Leaving little tinkle puddles EVERYWHERE for me. Found her asleep in that bookcase once.” Nann continues over Lexa’s screeches to shut up. Clarke’s loving watching the two interact like this and grinning at the cute story.

“Really?” Clarke asks with a grin.

“Oh yea… Couldn’t get this child to put on a stitch of clothing the first five years of her life.” Komfoni chuckles as Lexa’s eyes widen knowing what is coming next.

“Don’t you dare…” She hisses in warning.

“Why? I think it’s cute!” Clarke replies. “We didn’t get to do stuff like that on the ark. It was against the rules or whatever. You have no idea how long the boys insisted on going naked when we first landed.” She mutters rolling her eyes.

“I do. Believe me. My scouts thought it was hilarious.” Lexa retorts making Clarke laugh in earnest now.

“Wait. So goufa could not be naked?” Nann interrupts still have a hard time grasping this. Literally all kids run around naked for a couple of years. It left her dumbfounded.

“No. It was seen as improper. And anyone who broke the rules were …” Clarke trails off.

“Floated.” Lexa finishes for her as Nann looks at her confused. “Killed.” She translates. The elder snaps back angrily to Clarke. Instantly bursting into expletives in trigedasleng that Clarke didn’t even know existed. The elder gets up and continues her expletive rant out the door.

“She’s not gunna like go kill all of skaikru now is she?” Clarke whispers worriedly over to Lexa who chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. “LEXA!” She hisses.

“Of course not. It’s Nann, Clarke.” Lexa replies nonchalantly.

“Yea I know. She’s scary as fuck. That’s why I’m asking!” Clarke exclaims. Lexa just smirks and holds up a finger as Nann comes back with tears streaming down her face.

Coming over to hug Clarke who’s looking wide eyed at Lexa to what the crap is happening. “I am sorry for giving you such a hard time earlier about being naked!” Nann cries lovingly petting the blonde hair. “You can be naked as much as you want, ai srikskaifaya. (my little star)” She assures kissing both her cheeks and tucking her blankey into the blonde tighter. Handing her Paulie and going to do the same routine to Lexa. Blowing out candles and quietly closing the door carrying both empty smoothie cups out with her.

“What just happened?!” Clarke whispers hysterically.

“Komfoni, being Komfoni.” Lexa grins scooting closer to Clarke and kissing her bare chest before laying her head down. Clarke smirks and reaches down to grab a handful of Lexa’s naked butt cheek as they fall to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, nobody panic. I do have an extensive list of long term goals i want to complete with this story. So i don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I just have been so focused on getting to the clan meeting and titus drama for so long now that I hadn't really thought through what logistically needs to happen first before some of those take place. So i am going to brainstorm, and probably write a couple chapters just to erase them. In the meantime, leave me some love and if you have any suggestions on where you would like me to take this let me know. I am always open to those! 
> 
> Everyone stay safe and healthy! WASH YOUR HANDS! WEAR YOUR MASKS! STOP TOUCHING PEOPLE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple tips for you new fan fiction writers out there like me.... 1. the very second you warn everyone the next chapter is going to take you longer to complete. You will literally finish it in a solid day and half. I kid you not. It was absurdly hilarious. I waited a bit while i edited it and brainstormed everything out. Just to make sure everything was in here that needed to be. But still... there ya go. 2. When you get a sudden rush of ideas DON'T write down one or two words to summarize them on random ass pieces of paper. You have no idea how long 'demon bird' took me to riddle out. (Even tried to google it once... which i do not recommend unless you want some fun nightmares headed your way... just fyi...) Or the amount of times I've destroyed my room looking for that one piece of scrap paper. So now I make myself walk to my computer. Open the document this stuff is saved on and physically type it in there. Takes longer, yes. But it saves so much time in the end.. and sanity... SO much sanity! AND 3. If you ever find yourself stumped while writing... save and shut it down for the day. Literally 2.5 seconds after it shuts down everything will hit you in the face all at once. Forcing you to walk back over and write again before the computer even cooled off. Good news is i am on page 14 of chapter 30 already! WOO... A LOT of fluff... some meat... still working those out... They'll come in time. Anywho... everyone keep hanging in there. I'll post when i finish the next one like i always do. Leave me so love! I don't know why but it helps me write faster. I know... makes zero since... But it does.

Early one morning while on her way down to the kitchens as usual, Nann is pulled aside by one of Heda’s personal guards.

“Heda Komfoni. We’ve been hearing some rather strange noises coming from Heda’s chambers. We’re wondering if everything is all right. We know Heda hasn’t had any visitors. Has she been ill at all?” The man asks with serious concern in his face.

“Noises? I haven’t heard anything?” She tells him with absolutely sincerity that only Nann could pull off. Knowing full well what those noises were but it wasn’t like she could tell them that. So Komfoni figured she might as well have a little fun.

“What?” The other guard asks in shock. “How could you not. They’re rather loud moans and groans.”

“Sha. We hear them late most nights.” The other guard confirms quickly right behind his guard partner.

“Oh no!” Nann feigns in worry. “The tower wuskripa (boogeyman). We must’ve woken her again.” Both guards freeze and their eyes widen dramatically. “I haven’t heard her for some time but she likes to choose who hears her and who doesn’t so I’m not surprised. She lives on the top floor. That’s why we don’t let anyone go up there.” She informs them solemnly.

“But weren’t they doing construction up there!” The guard squeaks at his partner ribbing him.

“Oh, that’s right child!” Nann hums in fake recognition. “I wonder if that is what did it!” Instantly both men start looking around them frantically like some woman is going to pop out at them. _‘Well at least they are more alert now.’_ Nann thinks. “What helped me boys. Is pretending I didn’t hear anything. While making sure I stay tuned in to all the sounds around me just in case she decided to sneak attack me.” Nann informs them seriously getting really close to them and whispering it to them like it’s this huge forbidden secret. Both men nod so fanatically they look like old aged bobble heads even though their eyes are now bigger than the full moon outside. Still frantically skirting all over the place just in case. The elder grins and continues down to the kitchens chuckling to herself the whole way down.

~~~

A couple of hours later our favorite couple begins to wake up slowly together in Clarke’s room. Lexa found herself surprising free the next couple of days after Titus’ execution. It was one of the few upsides, if you could even call it that, of these kind of ceremonies. The days off you get directly afterwards for self-reflection and strengthening family ties. The meditation temples were always packed during these days within Polis and life unexpectedly slowed down. Families took trips to the lake or to the nearby beach. Nontu’s could be seen teaching their yongons to fish or hunt. Neighbors invited each other over for meals. It was one of the things Lexa loved about Polis. Here all Kru’s were your family not just the Kru you affiliated with. So, as they woke that day, tea was made and brought back to bed. Breakfast trays were eaten in each other’s arms while they chatted leisurely with each other. Eventually Clarke got up and pulled on some comfortable clothes Lexa had unceremoniously thrown at her on the bed. Then wandered over to pull one of her sketchbooks from the bookcase to keep her busy. Lexa was reading a book Nann had gotten her at the archives. Both were just simply happy to quietly be in one another’s presence. Staying that way for quite a while until Clarke of course broke the silence.

“So, what do we do now?” Clarke asked curiously over to the brunette. It felt like Lexa had worked so hard to just get to the meeting and execution. It was all she overheard Nann and Lexa talk about for so long now. It now felt strangely odd to be so free and relaxed. Like when you finished the last book in an incredible series you have been transfixed with for weeks on end. Suddenly finding yourself unsure of what you even did before you discovered the book series.

“Whatever you’d like to Clarke.” Lexa hums casually with a smile.

“Okay… What about all this Wanheda thing.” Clarke inquired going back to sketching.

“Well, like I said before, you have the choice to accept the title or not. But you will have to be released of the Opkepa Rattop first.” Lexa explains gently.

“Can you train me to be ready for anything if I do become Wanheda? Make me the best Wanheda I can possibly be? Otherwise I don’t wanna do it. Too many people always die when I do anything unprepared.” Clarke divulges biting her lip nervously. Lexa smiles and grabs her hand in hers. Comfortingly running her thumb over her soft skin on the top of Clarke’s hand.

“Did you forget who you are talking to?” Lexa teases drawing a smile from Clarke. “Like I haven’t already anticipated you asking this and long since prepared?”

“I know.” Clarke sighs trying to push down this weird anxious feeling in her gut. “I just still feel… I don’t know uneasy about it all.”

“Just trust me, Clarke. And Nann, she taught me everything I know about being an Opkepa. And she’s been an opkepa more times than anyone else in our history.”

“Why does this not surprise me at all.” Clarke mutters making Lexa chuckle. “Seriously… is there anything that woman can’t do?” She asks exasperatedly.

“Nope!” Nann retorts suddenly popping into the room. Clarke jolts getting tangled in her blankets scrambling to get up. Causing her to fall off her bed backwards and onto the floor with a loud thunk. Lexa crawls over to peek over the side to check on Clarke with a smirk on her face.

“Okay. That was a good one you have to admit.” Lexa chuckles seeing Clarke is okay.

“I admit nothing.” Clarke huffs angrily. “Woman has a sick twisted addiction to scaring the shit out of people.”

“Have you ever scared anyone before Clarke?” Lexa asks with a knowing smirk.

“No. I haven’t. Because I for one don’t enjoy stealing years off someone’s life for my own sick entertainment.” She shoots back.

“We actually use it for training purposes here.” Lexa hums with a shrug. “Nann did it with me for years. Still does too. Likes to be sure I am always ready. Anytime she succeeds it’s a ‘kill’ of sorts.”

“That is wrong on so many levels.” Clarke frowns concerned up at Lexa who chuckles. “WAIT A MINUTE?!” Clarke exclaims in realization after a couple long minutes of untangling herself.

“Wow… that took much longer than I thought it would…” Nann mutters quietly over to Lexa who is frantically trying to stifle a laugh now.

“YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING ME THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME HAVEN’T YOU?! EVERY SINGLE SCARE?!” Clarke exclaims standing up and throwing her hands up for emphasis.

“No… not all of them. You are incredibly good at scaring the shit out of yourself without my help.” Nann smirks ribbing Lexa who busts out in laughter.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Clarke cries looking between the two chortling women frustratedly.

~~~

The next night Heda is coming in from a long class with the natbilda and sees her night guards wearing what looks like weeds around their necks.

“Evening, Heda.” They both bow to her regally. She looks at them confused before strolling in to find Nann.

“Did you see the two front guards lately?” Lexa retorts confused as the elder sits in Clarke’s room sewing while they are chatting.

“Oh yes. I was meaning to tell you. It seems SOMEONE.” Nann emphasizes looking directly at Heda. “Is a bit vocal at night and your guards were getting worried you were ill.” Clarke snorts in laughter and practically falls off her bed while Lexa is left practically crimson.

“KOMFONI! YOU DIDN’T!” Lexa shrieks horrified.

“Oh of course not. Calm down. Made up a tall tale about waking the tower wuskripa. Totally bought it!” She chuckles proudly at herself while Clarke is looking at her confused not recognizing that word. “Boogeyman, I believe your people say.”

“Oh my god. They think Lexa is an evil spirit haunting the tower. This is great!” Clarke roars literally falling off the bed this time.

“It kept them vigilant but also weary of EVER going to the top floor. Plus, I mentioned if they pretended not to hear it, she never attacks them. But after a couple of days the little one started to twitch something frightful. So, I made those ridiculous necklaces to calm them down but still fan the flame so to speak.” Nann relies still knitting with a proud smirk. Clarke is still rolling on the floor while Lexa has resorted to placing her face in her hands. Sitting on the fire place moaning in disbelief to this actually happening. “I don’t know why you are so upset dear. Now you can scream as loud as you want while she fucks you and no one will ever mention it.” The elder shrugs nonchalantly hearing Clarke snort out louder chuckles as Lexa is now practically maroon. Suddenly Nann pauses and looks at Lexa, “Just don’t cry out her name in the heat of the moment or anything. That will be a weird one to explain.” Clarke is now hysterical at this point causing Lexa to pull off a boot and launch it at her. The blonde just ignores it causing Lexa to groan irately at both of them and march out.

“Holy… do I owe you for that one! I don’t even care if it was unwarranted by me. That was amazing!” Clarke roars.

~~~

The day after Titus’ execution Clarke felt like her training ramped up significantly. She’d finished all the natbilda textbooks and advanced to weapon training now. Even all the artwork projects were competed and hanging in various classrooms already. Nann kept her promise with the blonde teaching her the basics of skaigona training. Things like how to move anywhere without being seen, heightening your awareness to things around you and body language. These skills were tested regularly where she would have Clarke go to a certain room in the tower without getting caught. Retrieve something the elder had placed in said room and return it to her. Each time the elder followed her meticulously without Clarke’s knowledge. Ready to cause a diversion should it be needed to. It was her and Nann’s little game and Clarke LOVED it. Especially since Lexa had no idea, they were doing this. Well… until she discovered one of her guards passed out on the floor below theirs by accident.

“YOU ARE PLAYING SKAIGONA CHALLENGE WITHOUT ME?!” She roared slamming the door behind her causing Clarke to throw the book that was in her hand clear across the room.

Nann turns to the blonde, “Listen closely to the footsteps coming and read the heaviness of the falls. Noting the difference and you will not startle.” Clarke is too busy looking at Lexa with wild eyes and her hand clutched over her heart to respond. Instead she nods and tries to keep breathing. “It is training ai yongon. You are still too good to play at her level.”

Offendedly Clarke glares at Nann, “well if she’s so good why isn’t she in the fucking badass death squad?!”

“She is Heda. Otherwise she would be.” Nann replies casually.

“Bullshit. She’s that good?! I don’t buy it.” Clarke mutters crossing her arms.

“I raised her, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann deadpans like it was obvious. “Of course, she is that good.”

Clarke turns angrily towards Heda with hands on her hips. “You said she could still best you?! Did you lie?! Isn’t that the second fucking rule?!” Clarke declares heatedly.

Nann smirks as Lexa freezes with wide eyes. “She didn’t lie. Like I said. I raised her. Of course, I can best her.”

“Then why does she look like she’s about to pass out?!” Clarke whispers worriedly looking Lexa over.

“She’s afraid I’ll tell you WHAT I can best her in.” Nann chuckles as Lexa screeches and shoots towards the elder. Clarke is chortling as she witnesses the brunette try to cover Komfoni’s mouth.

“She’ll just tell me when you leave, Lex. Calm down.” Clarke smirks as Lexa whips her head up in shock.

“Don’t you dare!” She hisses pointing a finger at Nann who is smirking slyly.

“Hmmm… we were just discussing advancing her training to the forest. Though with that attitude, I guess I’ll have to find someone else to teach her Trikru skills.” Nann responds calmly.

“You promised!” Lexa whispers frantically at Komfoni.

“And have I ever broken one?” The elder retorts unphased making the brunette turn and mutter frustratedly under her breath out the room.

“You guys have like… giant chill the fuck out pills here in grounder land… cause… fuck, could she use one…” Clarke whispers over at Nann with wide concerned eyes follow Lexa as she leaves. The elder chortles and slaps the girl on the back having no idea what half of that sentence meant.

~~~

That night their training was taken outside with Nann where Lexa could test Clarke’s skills. Having her first task to sneak outside WITHOUT anyone noticing. Though the girl was smug at first until Heda mentioned not only did she notice her last time but also all three guards patrolling outside. It was only her calling them off without Clarke’s knowledge that allowed them to let her pass making her think she got away.

“YOU FOLLOWED ME THE WHOLE GODDAMN TIME?!” Clarke shrieked in disbelief.

Lexa smirked. “Yep.” Popping the ‘P’ smugly. “Was hiding 5 flights below our floor for three days when you thought our fake clan meeting was occurring.” She reveals with a wide grin. Clarke is left speechless with her jaw on the floor.

“You need to learn to stop underestimating her, ai strikskaifaya. (my little star) That child will always be five steps ahead of you at any given moment. Been that way since she was a fyucha. It’s exhausting and annoying I know. Trust me.” Nann mutters to Clarke.

“Hey! You said that it was teaching me to be a good Heda!” Lexa argues indignantly to Nann.

“Oh, it 100% was. But it was also annoying and exhausting for Andrea and I, just the same.” Komfoni smirks over at Lexa. Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s face. “Child. What normal six-year-old is able to sneak out of their heavily guarded bedroom on the natbilda floor and make it down to the bottom of the tower crawling with guards. Without out EVER getting caught once. FOR YEARS!”

“Fiiiinnnnneeeeeeeee. I get your point.” Lexa sighs reluctantly.

“I’m sorry. What?” Clarke asks dumbfounded.

“Yeeeeeaaaaaa. I wasn’t really keen on everything changing so much after my Nomi was assassinated. She was hiding me from having to train under Titus and when she died, I was discovered not long after. So, I started sneaking out after that until like….” Lexa explains furrowing her eyebrows to think.

“You became Heda.” Nann mutters without hesitation making Clarke chortle.

“Yea sounds about right.” Lexa agrees with a grin surprising Clarke at her admission. The brunette shrugs. “Took me awhile to feel safe to sleep again after waking up in the middle of the night and hearing my Nomi being brutally assassinated. Not to mention hear the assassin repeatedly threaten my life outside the hidden doorway all night.”

“Jesus…. Lexa. How old were you?” Clarke breathes eyes wide.

“Goufa (child). It’s not important. Come on let's go.” Lexa urges wanting to change the subject. Clarke looks back at Nann in disbelief seeing the old woman hold up five fingers nonchalantly. The blue eyes look up at the elder’s face to ensure she understood that right. Nann just nods solemnly before following after Lexa. _‘Alright, never making fun of Lexa ever again now…’_ Clarke thinks to herself. Five years old. She was barely a child, still considered a baby. To lose your only family that early and witness all that. Fuck. No wonder Lexa had a lot of strange quirks. That would fuck anyone up. It was a miracle she made it through that unscathed at all. No doubt with a lot of Nann’s help. As she follows them into the forest, she continues to think of what she learned. How that day in the treehouse Lexa said, Nann was all she had left. Lexa lost everyone she ever loved but Nann. Even her first love. _‘Costia,’_ Clarke thinks resolutely. Remembering how the brunette first told her about it at Fynn’s funeral pyre. How they killed her because they thought she knew her secrets. _‘Oh my god. That’s why she is so adamant I not know anything embarrassing about her.’_ She realizes glancing over at Lexa stunned. You can’t kill anyone when you know Heda no longer allows anyone in anymore. Jesus. _‘She spent so long ensuring I was healed... That I was okay. But she never once did the same for herself.’_ Clarke realizes, eyes growing soft as she looks at the brunette. Well... that is until the blonde finds out exactly what Trikru skills actually fucking means.

“I’m sorry… What now?!” Clarke asks blinking dumbfounded. Surely, she had just misheard what Lexa just said.

“Climb up the tree, Clarke.” Lexa repeats pointing up.

“THAT’S WHAT TRIKRU SKILLS MEANS!?” Clarke exclaims to the both of them panicked. Both women look at each other confused.

“What the jok (fuck) did you think it meant, child? Tree… people… really?” Nann mutters in disbelief at Clarke before turning to Lexa. “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally drop her as a goufa?!” She whispers frustratedly.

“If only…” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes.

“HEY! My mom always said there was no such thing as a stupid question!” Clarke replies with hands on her hips.

“Did she hear any of yours?!” Komfoni replies seriously without a moment’s hesitation causing Lexa to fall over herself in laughter. It takes almost half an hour to coax the blonde to even attempt to climb the stupid tree a goufa could easily scale with their eyes closed. And it was only because Nann bribed her unabashedly with a smoothie if she would just shut up and do it out of sheer desperation.

“Okay… I did it. Can we go?!” Clarke trembles with eyes squeezed closed.

“Nope. I’m not giving you anything for one flipping branch.” Nann mutters.

“Lexa is superhuman she doesn’t count?!” Clarke screeches hearing a chuckle above her. “I don’t like heights!”

Nann looks at her to the ground and back again. “Child you could literally still touch the ground with your feet. That is not a height at all. You could joken (fucking) jump higher.” She mutters. It’s an hour later and Lexa has long sense climbed down out of boredom. Clarke is too stubborn to move from that stupid branch. So, the two of them sit leaning against the nearest tree watching her. Lexa’s currently snoring on Komfoni’s shoulder when the elder nudges her.

“She move?!” Lexa mumbles wiping the drool from her mouth.

“No. But I have an idea. What if I scare the skrish (shit) out of her? She jumps higher than that. Plus, it’ll make me feel a whole lot better for wasting my night watching her hug a joken (fucking) branch.” The elder whispers causing a chuckle from the brunette.

“Don’t scare her. It’ll just make her more scared of heights. Although… I have an idea…” Heda mutters standing. “I guess you’re right Komfoni, she is far too scared to ever do any Trikru skills.” Lexa replies loudly enough for Clarke to hear.

The brunette smirks hearing an angrily whispered, “bitch” behind her from under the blonde’s breath. Komfoni’s eyebrows shoot up watching the blonde begin to slowly reach for another branch.

“You couldn’t have thought of that an HOUR ago?!” Nann whispers with a frown.

“Hey you didn’t think of it either!” Lexa protests.

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Clarke screams staring daggers at Lexa for tricking her. “New rules. Every branch I climb, is a spank I get to watch you deliver to Lexa’s naked ass while I get to watch right here, right now.” She smirks hearing Komfoni roar in laughter.

“Deal!” Komfoni agrees immediately.

“WHAT?!” Lexa screeches slapping Nann who chuckles.

“Party pooper.” Komfoni mutters with a frown. “How about with every branch you climb I tell you an embarrassing story of Lexa.” She calls up to Clarke, then turns to Lexa. “Better?”

“NO!” Lexa shrieks loudly, hearing a chuckle from Clarke.

“DEAL!” Clarke agrees happily.

“NO DEAL CLARKE! YOU HEAR ME!?” Lexa screams hysterically up at her, while Nann chortles behind her. Ten minutes later Clarke climbs down and jumps to the ground.

“Cool, so that’s a chocolate smoothie and 8 stories about Lexa.” Clarke retorts turning to a chuckling Nann.

“No! No deal!” Lexa yells at the two of them immediately causing the two to burst into laughter. Lexa gives an exasperated groan/yell of sorts and rushes off to the tower ahead of them in a huff.

“Are you planning on telling her that you were using my trick of distracting yourself from your fear, child?” Nann whispers when Lexa is far enough away.

“Nope.” Clarke states matter of factly popping the p with a huge smile.

“I think I’ve been a bad influence on you…” Nann chuckles shaking her head.

“You say bad…. I say awesome.” Clarke retorts back with a smug grin causing the elder to roll in laughter. A solid hour after training and Lexa still refuses to talk to either of them. Yet also refuses to leave either of them alone which Clarke quickly decides it super fucking creepy. When Nann finally gets frustrated and goes to bed early, muttering under her breath about her psychotic child as she goes, Clarke makes her move. Taking Lexa by the hand who is still staring daggers at her, into her room and shuts the door. Sits her on the bed and grins when the brunette growls at her when she sits near her. “Lexa, I know why you don’t want me to know things about you. And it is okay. I’m not Costia. And I never will be. Nor do I ever want to replace her … here…” Clarke whispers touching right over Lexa heart as a tear slides down Lexa’s face without permission. “But I want you to know I will give you as much time as you need for you to feel comfortable to tell me these stories yourself.” She assures getting a nod from Lexa as she wipes tears from her face. “We were never going to do either of those things in the forest. You should know us better than that. We’re both far to protective over you.” Clarke smirks at Lexa. “Nann taught me to distract myself when I’m scared. That’s what we were doing. That and I was paying you back for tricking me into climbing that damn tree instead of just talking to me like a normal fucking person.” Clarke mutters, getting a chuckle from Lexa as she leans into Clarke’s shoulder for comfort. “Lexa, you spent months healing me in every single possible way. But never once did you even consider to do the same for yourself. When you, my love, are the person that deserves it the most.” Clarke whispers kissing her hair as she feels the first sob from Lexa. “It’s okay to break sometimes, Lexa. You don’t have to always be strong. Not with me. Not ever with me.” She whispers holding her tightly. “Because the beautiful thing about letting yourself break, my love. Is that you then are able to heal so… SO much stronger. And soon enough you’ll find that whatever broke you in the past. Doesn’t even make you blink now because you have already conquered it.” She soothes letting Lexa sob into her as long as she needs. Long past the point of being able to feel her fingers again but she could care less. She knows how long it took for Lexa to be strong enough to finally break like this. The brunette ends up bawling hysterically in her arms for a solid hour and a half until finally she falls asleep in Clarke’s arms. Still she waits until she hears the soft snores before moving very subtly. Laying Lexa back on one of her pillows on top of the furs. Gingerly untying each of her boots and setting them by the fire place. Pulling off the socks and unbuttoning her pants. Gently rolling them off and placing them in the laundry basket. The breast band proves a bit more challenging but somehow, she manages without waking the brunette. Leaving her in her shirt and underwear to sleep in. Popping open the door she gathers the racoon and blanket from Heda’s bed. Gently covering Lexa and tucking the racoon next to her nose. Readying herself for bed next and pulling on her favorite pajamas from Nann with the good fabric she likes.

Tip toeing to Nann’s room she knocks softly hearing a quiet “Come in.” Pushing the panel open she finds Komfoni still surprisingly awake peering over a book. “How did it go?” she hums knowingly to Clarke who smiles and crawls in next to Nann.

“I figured out why she didn’t want me to know all the embarrassing stories about her…. That’s why you told me what you did isn’t it? I know you never reveal anything about her without her permission… unless it’s for a very good reason.” Clarke whispers up at Nann.

The elder smiles, “Yes. It is.”

“She never healed herself, Nanna. It worries me.” She whispers curling up onto Nann like when she was little. The elder smiled, glad both girls still come to her when something is wrong.

“I know. Me too. But I think you helped a lot tonight, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” She whispers tucking a blonde strand of hair behind the girls’ ear.

Clarke looks up with a smile. “How much did you hear?” Not surprised at all the elder overheard them.

“Enough. The fact you got her to let go. That in itself is huge, my dear. I have been trying for just as long and only succeeded a handful of times myself.” Nann reveals with a smile.

“Do you think she’ll have nightmares tonight after that? I already put her to bed. Can we still give her that stuff if she’s asleep?” Clarke asks furrowing her brow in thought.

“She shouldn’t, my dear. She’ll be too exhausted to dream tonight. But yes, I do know how to give her the herbal sedative while she’s asleep if that’ll make you feel better. You just have to promise never to tell her about it or that you saw anything.” Nann whispers with a pointed finger. Clarke nods immediately, she didn’t care why she had to keep it a secret. But she knew Nann well enough to realize it was for a really good reason and only to help Lexa. And for Lexa she would happily walk through fire for, so of course she agreed. She watches Nann nod and hurry to her closet as Clarke follows confused. Opening it she grins realizing this is how the woman makes all their smoothies in her room. It was brilliant and so incredibly Nann it was almost hilarious. It’s incredible to watch the woman work. Arms moving so fast Clarke hasn’t a clue what she is putting into that… _‘wait a second.’_

“Is that what I think it is?” Clarke whispers to Nann suddenly stepping forward.

“How else do you think I get her to drink it when she’s already asleep child?” Nann retorts never once moving from her task. Measuring the contents in the bottle first before pouring it into the blender and using the foot pump a couple times. Clarke notices the consistency is different in this one. More like milk and less like a smoothie consistency.

“What’s in that?” She asks curiously. The elder smirks back at her.

“The less you know the better.” She retorts.

“How long exactly have you been doing this for her?” Clarke gasps in realization looking at the elder softer and so incredibly thankful at the same time.

“Too long to count my dear. Too long to count…” Nann whispers back with a warm smile. Clarke walks over without another word and hugs the old woman. The elder is surprised momentarily but looks down and smiles returning the hug.

“Thank you.” Clarke whispers sincerely.

“No. Thank you child.” Nann whispers with a smirk kissing the top of her head. Clarke isn’t quite sure what that is supposed to mean but she is too tired to really think about it at the moment. So, she just quietly follows Nann through yawns as they walk back to her room. Watching as the elder bottle feeds her love to ensure she has a restful sleep through heavy eyelids. Not even able to make it until Nann finishes ensuring her yongon drank every last drop. Smiling she tucks them both in and adds logs to the fire. Softly closes the door and heads to bed herself.

~~~

Heda had a discussion with Indra the next morning before the bandrona finally left Polis. The Trikru ambassador stayed much longer than the others thanks to her home being closer than the rest. Plus, she wanted to assess the natbilda and goufa on their skill level to pick whom she wanted to send to teach them from Trikru. Well… at least that’s what she said to those who asked and her escorts. In reality she was waiting to have one last discussion with Heda before leaving, per usual. Indra knew Lexa would want to give her a rough timeline for when she would think she would need her to do her witness duties for the rattop severance. Honestly, Indra could care less when this was but she knew Lexa would. Always so type A and planning out everything compulsively. It was what made her a good Heda and kept her alive so long. There was no doubt. So, she patiently waited more than happy to spend extra time with the goufa. One afternoon Indra found Heda uncharacteristically leaning up against her doorway waiting for her to return from training the goufa’s. Smirking she opens the door and invites Heda in who waits for them to walk past the antechamber where they are alone and out of ear shot before speaking up.

“I know that face anywhere, Heda. That’s a ‘I’m gunna strangle someone from Skaikru’ face.” Indra retorts with a smirk placing the kettle on the fire. Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes.

“Okay… have you noticed Skaikru being particularly fearful of heights by chance?” Heda sighs curiously.

“No, not heights. Though, Octavia I’ve discovered isn’t a fan of small spaces. Still refuses to go inside our underground food storage even if I am with her. Freaks out and panics every time, like I’ve never seen.” Indra mutters shrugging her shoulders. “Just figured Skaikru were weird to be honest.” She smirks to Lexa.

“Hmm… sounds like what Clarke did at times. Want me to ask her about Octavia see if we can figure out what’s causing this?” Heda asks curiously.

“Sure. I don’t mind. Anything that helps. Don’t pressure her if she doesn’t want to though.” Indra replies handing them their tea.

“Alright, I will ask her when I see her next. Oh, and she remembers now.” Lexa mentions to Indra who perks up.

“Really?! And the Wanheda title?” Indra inquires curiously.

“That’s the catch. She only wants to be Wanheda if Nann and I train her to be prepared for anything. Or as she put it ‘be the best Wanheda she could be.’ According to Clarke when she shows up unprepared people always die. So, she’s fearful of going into this unprepared with that title. So, we are upping her training before we sever the relationship per her request.” Lexa explains.

“She realizes who she’s talking to right?” Indra teases with a smirk.

Lexa chuckles and nods. “That was actually what I told her funny enough.”

“Still that’s something. That alone makes me tempted to grant the severance without even seeing her. That’s way beyond the Clarke Griffin I knew. The fact she’s thinking two steps ahead is significant growth in itself. Her mother doesn’t even do that.” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes.

“You’re welcome. That took A LOT more effort than anticipated.” Lexa drones wearily making Indra chortle.

“So, I’m guessing then it’s the Trikru lessons that are causing that look on your face when you arrived.” She inquires over to the brunette.

Lexa groans exasperatedly causing Indra to break into a grin. “Clung to the lowest branch on the tree like a joken leach for an hour, Indra. AN HOUR! I got her to conquer them when she was little where she wasn’t scared of heights anymore. Literally I have no idea what else to do.” Heda rants frustratedly.

“Heda. It took me 6 months to even get Octavia within 6 feet of that underground storage shelter… How many lessons have you taught her in the trees so far?” Indra asked with a smirk.

“One.” Lexa sighs knowing where this is going.

“And think. How did you get her to conquer her fears when she was a yongon? Get to the root of the issue to figure out the problem.” She advices calmly.

“I hate when you use my own words against me like that.” Lexa mutters disapprovingly.

Indra grins. “Which is exactly why I do it. Now the real question here is if Nann is frustrated like you are.”

“Of course not. She thought it was hilarious.” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes.

“Good. When that woman’s frustrated and impatient. That’s when you should panic.” Indra chuckles with a grin.

“Yea… yea… I know. Oh, but if we ever get her actually in the trees sometime before we die of old age then we plan to take her to the glowing forest as a reward and a test of sorts. You know. Once we finish teaching her the necessary survival skills and how to not walk in the forest without sounding like an oversized pauna.”

“Jok (fuck). So, like 15 harvest seasons from now then?” Indra teases with a smirk.

Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes. “No, we can’t wait THAT long. Komfoni said she would throw her out of a tree herself if she stalls much longer.”

“You let me know when that happens, I want to witness that go down.” Indra chortles.

“Well you might actually. When Komfoni deems her ready… well as she can be… you know for a Skaikru anyway. Then we will set out on our journey there. When we do this, I thought it would be an opportune time for you to preform your witness duties for our severance. The only catch is, if you decide to use this time to perform your witness duties then Clarke can’t know you’re there.” Lexa instructs triggering a wide grin on Indra’s face. “Yes, I thought you would like that.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. “I don’t care for how long you witness, as long as she never notices your presence. You could witness all the way there and back if you want. That decision is up to you, just keep me informed per usual.”

“Challenge accepted.” Indra chuckles eagerly with a wide grin.

~~~

That afternoon, Lexa and Nann are in the middle of discussing training tactics with each other. Finding a break between natbilda classes and training sessions with Clarke. Komfoni in her room catching up on her sewing while Lexa is leaning against the doorway in her bathroom updating her on the conversation with Indra. When a sudden shriek and a blonde flash flies by them almost knocking Lexa over.

“DEEEEMMMOOOONNNN BIIIIIIIRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!!!!!!” Clarke screeches as she passes and slams the hallway door loudly.

“Hey I think skull crusher might be here.” Lexa hums casually looking back at the hallway wondering where the fuck Clarke expects to hide back there. Nann almost falls over from her sewing machine at the scene but eventually manages to stand to greet her sweet little feathered child. The overgrown bird is so excited to see her he does a little dance with his feet that makes her chuckle. She loves on him and cuddles him until he finally flies over to the table. Squawking at her in a signal he was hungry and ready to eat. Nann smirks and goes to her quarters to ready him a huge plate. Chuckling when she hears the fast, little slaps of his feet following her, never liking her going out of his sight. She stacks the plate high with meat strips and vegetables she knows he likes. After his first visit she’d run down to the kitchens to stock her cold box with his favorites for the next time he visited.

“Okay I put the other screecher in the treehouse.” Lexa jokes walking in just in time to see Nann carrying an enormous plate with him running right after her. “I never get tired of him doing that.” She chuckles watching the bird do his funny little run excitedly after the full plate. Spotting the vegetables, the green eyes roll. “Of course, you found those for him.” She mutters in disbelief. The second the giant bird views the weird looking root vegetable that almost no one can stomach minus… well him. He squawks elatedly and does a happy squat dance in between bites. Both of them are cracking up watching him unabashedly celebrating while eating.

“It’s so entertaining. How could I not?” Nann chortles over to Lexa who nods in laughter. “Plus, I let the girls watch him eat these once. So now they always keep a fresh supply for him.” She smirks beginning to decode the message while they watch him eat. Lexa eventually gets up to heat the stones and draw the bath water for him. “They made it to the first major Azgeda city.” Komfoni calls from her room. Lexa hears a chuckle as the elder continues to decode. “And apparently it is still ‘cold as fuck’ there.” When Nann suddenly stops relaying her message the brunette gets suspicious and pokes her head in.

“What is it?” She asks curiously walking over closer to see if she can get a peek.

“Let me finish it all first, child. And make sure the bath is prepared for Mr. ‘Squawks until it is ready’ over there.” Nann calls back still decoding. Lexa nods her head remembering that fun little quirk about the bird. Filling it just in time as little feet slaps are heard behind her. Chuckling she puts the stones in as the bird chatters idly behind her while he watches her. He lets out a happy squawk when he realizes it’s done and flies into it. Bathing and splashing freaking everywhere while doing so _. ‘I swear he thinks we need a bath too.’_ She thinks shaking her head at the mess. Lexa backs up to sit on the bathroom counter laughing at the bird diving and splashing like a goufa. Hearing Nann walk in to check on them has Lexa smile.

“How does he get so freaking dirty?” Lexa mutters in disbelief. The elder chortles and shakes her head.

“Taught him to camouflage himself while on missions according to the landscape. Probably best we don’t know what he uses.” Nann chuckles slyly making Lexa blanch. The elder goes back to the main room to write her response for Skafaripa to take with him when he is ready. Snagging one of the towels on the counter just in case she needs it later. Laying it on her lap as she begins to answer the inquiry regarding, if those discovered connected to Costia’s death should be included within their pruning of corrupt Azgeda leadership. It takes Nann quite a while to decide on this one. While instantly her heart screamed YES simply wanting any justice for that sweet girl, they can get. Her head knows that’s a slippery political slope. The skaigonakru always worked to make it seem as though it was an internal clan mutiny or revolution. Including anything involving Costia would point directly to Polis and cause major issues for Lexa. Though she knows her yongon would gladly take them all for a chance to avenge her lost love. Nann would rather do it the right way, even if it did take a little longer. So, she advices they perform an investigation that call ‘a judge of character’ for these said individuals. Sending her their extensive findings of each discovery along the way so she can weigh the results carefully. It’ll take longer, and involve significantly more correspondence but in the end, she would rather be safe than sorry. If this was an Azgeda revolution of the queen’s harsh rule, then her people would know who was a bad judge of character and who was simply doing what the queen asked to save their family or themselves. This’s how they liked to work, going after the lower level evil to immobilize the higher elite. If done right they wouldn’t suspect anything until the skaigonakru came after them too. The elder chuckles hearing the pitter patters of webbed feet and looks down at the sopping wet bird smiling up at her. “Well hi there. Did you make a nice mess in that bathroom for me to have to clean up later?” She hums down to him bending over to begin wrapping him up in the towel that was in her lap.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Lexa chuckles coming in dragging a towel on the floor from the wet webbed footprints the bird left behind. Skafaripa idly chatters back to Nann like they are having a complete conversation with each other as the elder sits down with him by the fireplace. A content rumble from the back of the bird’s throat has them both cackling as the bird begins to make a nest in the towel on the hearth. Leaning over to make sure his feathered butt gets warmed and turning around every once in a while. Then plops down on his towel nest and swiftly falls asleep. Komfoni of course uses this time to sneak away and hurry to finish her letter before the demanding little thing wakes. Always preferring Nann to be snuggling him each time he falls asleep. Lexa sneaks over to pretend to be Nann while she fervently writes and then codes the letter. That part always takes much longer to do and she is almost done when she hears an angry squawk. “I think the jig is up Komfoni.” Lexa chuckles as the bird gets up from the fire and runs over to Nann. Angrily looking up at her chattering away like he is giving her a lecture.

“I know you don’t like it when we do that but I have to finish my letter.” Nann replies with a smirk of amusement before going back to writing. Apparently Skafaripa does not approve of this because he flies up to her lap and begins to bite at her pen. “You are not helping you know.” The elder chuckles down to him as she starts moving the pen erratically for him to chase. Instantly he gets into a crouch and starts to stalk it back and forth making Lexa chuckle. “You realize I cannot let you go out and play with your birdy friends until I finish writing this.” Nann hums as he ignores her and continues to play with the pen. Suddenly Lexa gets an idea and grabs the plate at the table now long empty. Striding over she dives under her bed and sticks the plate out where Skafaripa can see it. The bird pauses his pen attack to peer over at Lexa curiously. Seeing the plate wiggle from the bed gets a happy chatter as he hops down. Quickly running over to attack it and peer under the bed excitedly as Lexa fake screams. Nann chortles at the two and goes back to writing as they play. Lexa quickly crawls from one side to the other continuing this charade until Nann is finished. Finally standing to seal it closed, she watches the bird happily chirp at Lexa and sprint to the other side hearing soft laughter from Lexa as he pokes down to look at her.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Lexa laughs as the bird just resorts to crawling under the bed to find her.

Komfoni chuckles at the two of them. “Well it is a much bigger bed than the last one.”

“True.” Lexa grins scratching him under his beak.

“Hmmm…. I can’t seem to find my little Skafaripa. I guess I’ll have to take a nap all by myself then.” Nann hums dramatically with a grin. Instantly the bird whips his head around and scrambles to get out from under the bed hearing the magic words. Excitedly chirping at Nann to make sure she knows he is in fact there.

“I wish you could see him trying to frantically scamper out from my end.” The brunette laughs wiping tears from her eyes. Nann chuckles just imagining how hilarious it must look as the bird finally gets out and sprints to her excitedly. Jumping up and down squawking at her that it is his favorite time ever.

“Oh, there you are! Well let’s go then.” Komfoni calls as he flies up to her shoulder to begin picking at her braid. “You know believe it or not you can still sleep with it in a braid.” She sighs rolling her eyes exasperated. Lexa snorts in laughter at their conversation. While Nann walks back to her bed to sew while he naps curled up with her on the bed. “You should go make sure that one isn’t hyperventilating up there by herself.” The elder calls over her shoulder nodding to the treehouse. Lexa looks up quickly with wide eyes and nods sprinting down the hallway to race up there.

“Is he gone yet?!” Clarke asks hopefully peering up from the swing where she is sketching.

“Not yet.” She hums as Clarke visibly wilts in disappointment. “Though I’ll have you know that I had to play your little game with him under my bed. About the only thing that worked long enough so Nann could finish writing her note back for him to take.” Lexa chuckles at the memory as she climbs up the platform.

“Oh, so he’s a messenger bird?” Clarke hums in realization.

“Yes. Believe it or not he does a purpose other than terrifying you.” Lexa smirks back. Not long after the brunette is able to distract Clarke with challenging her to a race along the monkey bars. This leads to her teach the blonde various flips from the platform down to the net floor until they are both winded and dripping with sweat.

“This was by far the most fun I’ve ever had in a training session.” Clarke grins over to Lexa who chuckles.

“My favorite was your naked little toddler butt in nothing but that blasted tutu you refused to take off and those two different colored socks.” Lexa laughs at the memory as Clarke blushes.

“I almost forgot about that.” She smiles sheepishly.

“I thought Nann was going to pee herself watching you.” Lexa chortles.

“Oh, that reminds me. The entrance into that room in my bathroom... Do you have a specific painting I’ve done so far that you like?” Clarke asks turning her head over to Lexa to see her expression. “Or I could just paint you something specific if you have something in mind.” She suggests. The brunette had gotten her several ridiculously huge canvases the same size as the one on her bathroom wall. Though she wanted to make sure Lexa liked it before she painted it after all it was her tower.

“I like all your paintings Clarke. You know that.” Lexa replies completely unhelpfully making Clarke frown at her.

“So, if I painted a picture of you naked and screaming out while I am fucking you. You’d be okay hanging that up in there?” Clarke slyly grins at her triumphantly when the red blush works its way up her face and a playful slap is issued.

“I believe you already know the answer to that, Clarke.” Lexa mutters ribbing her a couple more times.

“Well, if you give me no suggestions then that’s the one, I’m going with.” Clarke hums shrugging.

“FINNNEEE. Your landscapes. I really like those.” The brunette admits making the blonde smile.

“What is your favorite place? What if I painted that?” Clarke suggests.

“You haven’t seen it yet.” Lexa smirks over to her getting an exasperated sigh. “But once you do you have my permission to paint it all you want.”

“Okay. Sounds fair.” Clarke exhales.

“It’s one of the things I want to do once this is over. When you don’t have to hide anymore. Show you more landscapes for you to paint.” Lexa admits making the blue eyes widen.

“Your serious?!” She breathes excitedly.

Lexa nods with a wide grin. “Uh-huh. Has been a plan of mine for a while now.”

“That sounds incredible!” Clarke nods her consent almost not being able to wait until then.

~~~

Lexa FINALLY got Clarke to actually climb higher than the bottom bough after three whole days of leeching to the damn branch. Though it seems that was just the beginning, in a lesson Clarke for one was not anticipating.

“I’m sorry. I have to what now?!” Clarke squeaks in disbelief white knuckling the branch in front of her.

“Jump.” Lexa instructs again casually from the next tree over.

“Nanna your kid has fucking lost it.” Clarke screams down to the old woman watching them from below.

Komfoni chuckles, “It’ll be fine child. If you fall, you’ll just break a leg or two. No big deal.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!” She screeches wildly. Lexa sighs and jumps back to Clarke crouching down to look her in the eyes.

“Okay. What’s this about?” She asks gently.

“There weren’t any heights up in space, Lexa. There wasn’t enough room. We were all crammed on top of each other like sardines. You got to grow out of this fear naturally. I didn’t, okay?”

“I’m Trikru Clarke, I’ve never been scared of heights.” Lexa chuckles but understands a bit better now.

“Yes, very helpful.” The blonde mutters.

“Clarke, if I didn’t think you were ready or prepared for this, I wouldn’t bring you up here with me. Half of the things in the treehouse were purposely used to help you learn tree skills in advance. The games we played when you were little. The copying games, all our individual training, even how you hung up your coat and made your bed. All of it was designed for training purposes.” Lexa reveals to a frowning Clarke. “Yea, I know it was hard for me to believe too when I first learned this. It was what my Nomi was doing with me. Found it in her journal a little after you arrived.”

“And if I fall?” Clarke asks doubtfully.

“Then you fall.” Lexa shrugs. “Again. Have I ever not been five steps ahead of you?”

“Oh yea… Modest as fuck too.” Clarke retorts.

“Plus, how on earth are you going to learn how to build a treehouse or visit any of the ones I plan on showing you if you refuse to climb a tree?” Lexa hums nonchalantly.

“Treehouse?” Clarke whispers looking up quickly.

“Yep. Where do you think the Trikru originally lived, Clarke?” Lexa smirks.

“Uhhh… in the houses that were bombed by the mountain men.”

“Nope. Decoys. Only used when we have Clans or guests. We never show the actual village location for protection and safety.” Lexa explains. “Fine Clarke. If you are not ready, we can work on your silent scaling or another skill instead. Even though I KNOW you are more than capable of doing this.” The brunette sighs not wanting to waste their time today.

~~~

Clarke is walking out engrossed in a new book Nann got for her in the archives about a ton of different death ninja skills. I mean it was actually a book on spy skills like body language and being inconspicuous in every situation. But Nann figured it would be a better sell if she called it that when she gave it to the blonde. And apparently, she had been 300% right. Because Clarke walks right in not even noticing Skafaripa is currently perched at the table right across for her. Happily eating a meat strip while Nann is over at Lexa’s desk. Fervently in the middle of decoding the message before writing a response. Lexa walks in from readying the tub and stops smirking widely. Sneaking closer to get a better view for when this goes down.

“God, Lexa chew your damn food. That’s disgusting.” Clarke mutters following her finger as she reads. Nann’s eyebrows go up and turns to look back. Smirking at her yongon who is grinning excitedly at her. Skafaripa tilts his head in confusion as the girl speaks, not understanding those commands. When she says nothing else, he returns to his meat again happily. Loudly belching with a wide grin when he finishes. “Jesus, Lexa WHAT THE FUUU…. AHAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Clarke screeches piercingly loud scrambling away from the table as fast as she can. The poor bird squawks right along with her and jumps higher than Lexa has ever seen him do before. Scuttling away just as quickly from the table as Clarke. Having no fucking idea what terrified the blonde over there but he was NOT sticking around to find out. Flying quickly to Nann and hiding behind her before poking his head out to inspect the danger. Clarke in her efforts to flee, tips her chair over backward. Landing hard with feet over her head. Doing a weird roll of sorts and crawls under Lexa’s bed as fast as her body will take her.

“I wouldn’t do that again if I were you.” Nann warns Clarks angrily, gently petting the shaking bird on her lap.

“WHY?!” Clarke squeaks fearfully.

“Because bird skrish (shit) isn’t fun to clean up.” Nann retorts back frowning.

“She’s right. It’s disgusting.” Lexa groans. It took Lexa quite a while to get Clarke out from under the bed after that. Even longer for Nann to calm down Skafaripa who is now sound asleep snuggled up as close as he can get to her. Lexa had already been in there and almost chortled at the sight. Getting a good idea, she tip-toes away and goes to Clarke’s room.

“Hey, I want to show you something. But you have to promise me you won’t scream.” Lexa instructs sternly.

“Yea. That doesn’t make me want to follow your ass anywhere.” Clarke mutters back glaring at her suspiciously. Lexa chuckles.

“Fine. If you want to keep being scared of that sweet bird your entire life. Then be my guest. Just thought I would help.” Lexa shrugs turning to go.

“Wait….” Clarke sighs head in her hands. “I’ll try it.” She gives in reluctantly.

“Uhh… No if you scream now then Nann will murder both of us in our sleep. You have to promise you won’t scream.” Lexa sternly warns with a finger pointed at Clarke who instantly blanches at this. Quickly rethinking this plan of Lexa’s as sane in any way shape or form. “I’ll reward you… greatly…” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear seductively. The blonde perks up with a stupid grin on her face and nods.

“But put your hand over my mouth just in case.” Clarke requests timidly. Lexa rolls her eyes and nods. Clarke wraps herself in her blanket. Don’t ask her why it made her feel brave. That and she plans to hide under it if demon bird starts attacking her. Lexa is right behind her with her hand firmly over the blonde’s mouth. Creeping along together methodically until they hit Heda’s bathroom. Lexa turns her and moves them closer. Her blue eyes widen as she sees the bird unabashedly snuggled around Nann’s neck. Feet sticking out like a dead bug with his ginormous head tenderly tucked under her chin. Lexa feels Clarke grin under her hand and smiles. He has seemed to curl around her long grey hair using it as a blanket and it’s hard not to laugh.

“He’s slept like this since we found him in the forest. He doesn’t quite understand he is a lot bigger now.” Lexa whispers with a smirk.

“And I will skin you both alive if you wake him up. You have no idea what it took to get him to sleep after all that.” Nann mutters glaring at both of them over her glasses as she lowers her book. Both sets of eyes widen in alarm and slowly begin to back away. Both scampering dramatically slipping and sliding back into Clarke’s room. Lexa firmly closing the door and leaning on it with a sigh.

“Did we make it?!” Clarke whispers apprehensively.

“I don’t hear screaming or squawking so I think we might be in the clear.” Lexa whispers back as she tunes in to the sounds behind her.

“Oh, thank god.” Clarke sighs visibly relaxing. “Now about that reward…” She grins smugly at Lexa. The brunette bites her lip and cringes. “Oh no you don’t you promised!” Clarke warns her angrily.

“You heard Komfoni. What if you wake him up?!” Lexa fiercely whispers. Clarke frowns and wilts a bit as she thinks.

Suddenly spinning to look at Lexa wide eyed. “Go get your blanket, and racoon… and maybe a couple furs and pillows…” Clarke instructs with a huge grin. Lexa furrows her eyebrows at Clarke confused. “We’ll sleep up in the treehouse. She can’t get up there and if she tries, we’ll hear her coming. Which gives us enough time to high tail it out of dodge so to speak…” Clarke explains proudly as Lexa chuckles and nods. Turning to tip toe and grab the items. Running to her closet to get the surprise she has planned for Clarke. Stopping by to gently close Nann’s door with an innocent smile. Grabbing a couple travel sacks in her closet to stuff things in Lexa gets to work. Shoving her blanket, racoon, a bunch of rolled up furs and as many pillows that will fit. Neatly wrapping the surprise in her blanket with her racoon. Repeating the process with each bag. Ten minutes later both of them are standing in the art room looking up at the tunnel entrance with their heads tilted. Obviously, these bags were not going to fit stuffed so full. “You have any rope by chance?” Clarke asks hopefully. Lexa rolls her eyes, _‘do I have any rope.’_ Striding out to her closet she comes back with eight rolls of thick rope smugly. “Okay… one would’ve been fine you freak.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes. “I don’t even want to know why you have so many.” She mutters grabbing a sack and emptying half the contents onto the floor. The rope she snatches out of Lexa’s hand gets tied to the bag.

“What the hell is that supposed to do?” Lexa mutters looking at the blonde doubtfully.

“Oh, yee of little faith…” Clarke replies with a glare turning to climb up the treehouse. “Just fill the damn bag halfway with more stuff when you see it again and then give it a tug when you’re done.” She calls not looking back as she scales the ladder and crawls into the tunnel.

“Well in that case, I’m getting more furs…” Lexa mutters running to grab another handful to throw on the rope ladder with the others. She’s been sitting there doubtful this is going to work when she hears something sliding down. Quickly getting off the rope ladder she chuckles seeing the bag now empty. Climbing up with rolled furs to put inside until she is finished. Closing the bag, she gives it a tug and it’s yanked back up. Lexa is still laughing when it falls back down to be filled again. This time on top she makes sure to place her undergarments for Clarke to find. She hears a barking laugh as it’s sent back down. With each tug another article of clothing gets sent until the blonde is fairly sure her underwear is ruined. When the last bag gets pulled up Lexa climbs into the tunnel butt naked as Clarke is throwing furs up to the net floor. Her mouth drops when she sees her lover climb out and saunter to her.

“I would’ve given anything to crawl behind you just now.” She whispers slapping Lexa’s ass cheek earning a chuckle.

“Yea I bet you would.” Lexa laughs jumping up to arrange the furs for them to sleep. _‘Well if she’s naked…’_ Clarke mutters to herself wildly throwing her own clothes off before scrambling up to join Lexa. When the blonde gets up there Lexa is holding something with a smirk.

“Wait… what’s that?” Clarke asks suspiciously.

“Something your friend Raven sent me.” Lexa smirks.

“Fuck…. Give that to me very gently…” Clarke whispers with a fearful tremble. Lexa smirks and hands it to Clarke whose eyes grow huge. Taking in the sight of a rather large phallus shaped object and holy shit is that a harness. Glancing up at the brunette with huge blue eyes and her jaw dropped open in shock.

“My guards already checked it for her famous… booms… I believe you skaikru like to call them. They were, as you can imagine, quite disappointed it didn’t explode. Especially since it came with a note.” Lexa informs her walking closer. “To go fuck myself.” She whispers in Clarke’s ear.

“Yep… that’s Raven.” Clarke laughs with a wide grin. “Seriously though… you had them like… thoroughly check everything right? Washed it off, checked for chemicals…. Made sure nothing would come flying out of there once… uhh... inserted...” Clarke rattles off worriedly.

“Clarke, how do you think I made it this long as Heda? Luck?” Lexa smirks at her. “If ONLY your friend could see just who I’m gunna bend over and fuck like a little slut with her GENEROUS gift.” Lexa whispers trailing a finger up Clarke’s sides with a smirk. A groan flies out of Clarke’s mouth as she hears those words before she can even think to stop it. Arching into Lexa’s touch and closing her eyes. “Mmmm… you like the sound of that Wanheda?” Lexa asks check Clarke’s face for a flinch. Finding none she continues her game. “Your Heda bending your naughty little naked ass over.” She hums trailing a nail over a naked butt cheek and smirking when she feels the shiver. “And fucking you till you squeal like a good little whore for me?”

“God yes!” Clarke breathes moaning. A harsh slap on her ass has her squeaking in surprise. Looking up confused at Lexa who is grinning coyly down at her.

“Does somebody need some spankings on her naughty little naked ass to remember her manners?” Lexa smirks rubbing her ass cheek for another blow.

“No! No Heda!” Clarke rushes much quicker than she would’ve liked.

Lexa chuckles darkly. “Awww… Is Wanheda scared of being turned over her Heda’s knee like a little goufa? Or maybe we should give you something to suckle on like a wittle baby while you get your naughty bare bottom spanked.” She whispers spanking the other cheek. “You know how I love making this little adorable heinie glow just for me Wanheda.” She taunts smirking when she hears the moan of arousal tumble out of her lover. “You have to say it Wanheda. Tell me what you want.” Heda coaches running her hands over the naked ass cheeks.

“You, Heda. I want you.” Clarke moans. Lexa swats both cheeks hard causing a squeak to tumble out of the blonde.

“Be specific please.” She grins trailing her fingers up and down Clarke’s front.

“I need you… Inside me… Heda.” Clarke finally groans out making Lexa grin proudly at her.

Very well, Wanheda. Your wish is my command.” Lexa chuckles getting another spank in. “Now go lay down on your front in the swing for me, Wanheda. Like a good little slut.” Spanking the other ass cheek to send her on her way. Climbing down she unties the rope from the bag and climbs back up with a grin. Pulling Clarke’s legs until they are hanging off the swing for her. “Good girl!” Lexa praises coming around to the front. “Now tell me your colors.” She instructs firmly tying both hands in front together and tying it off under on the ropes of the swing.

“Green means I am good. Yellow means I need a break. Red means something is wrong or I am really hurt.” Clarke gasps, fairly sure she’s already dripping all over the furs below her by now.

“Very good!” Lexa purrs bending down to the tied hands and the top of Clarke’s forehead. Giving her a wink before walking back behind Clarke to let her know it’s just a game. It has Clarke smirking at the adorableness of it all. “Mmmm… what a lovely view.” She hums running her hands over the two naked ass cheeks. “Ohh… and look how wet you are already, Wanheda. Is someone eager for Heda’s dick?” She chuckles running her fingers in Clarke’s folds as she hears moans of pleasure. Running her finger up and down the folds as Clarke whimpers and moans. Suddenly gasping when she feels a tongue run over her clit. “There’s my little slut. Always so responsive for me.” Sucking her clit into her mouth and plunging her fingers into the sodden cunt. “Mmmmm… already drooling and ready to be fucked like a little whore, Wanheda.” She chuckles pumping her fingers a few times before withdrawing them. Earning a little squirt of cum and a whine of disapproval from Clarke at the loss. “Oh. I am not done with you let my little needy slut.” Lexa chuckles slapping her ass cheeks a couple times. Strolling to the platform to work on the harness and attach the dildo as Clarke is left drooling from both ends at the sight.

“Fuck… Heda… that is so… hot…” Clarke gasps unabashedly making Lexa break character for a second. Throwing her head back and laughing at her lover. Clearing her throat and stretching her neck she goes back to character. While Clarke is smirking at the floor. Heda for one cannot WAIT to fuck that smirk right outta Clarke in a minute. Attaching it on the harness as the instructions state has Lexa gasp. Quickly close her eyes and the blonde jolt over alarmed. “What is it?! Are you okay?!” Clarke whispers concerned trying to figure out how to rip out of these ropes.

“I’m fine.” Lexa trembles. Clarke looks at her frowning unconvinced. “It umm… stimulates me in a way I was not expecting.” Lexa squeaks rearranging the dildo protruding out of her. Clarke’s concerned face turns to a little smirk then an all-out roar of laughter. The brunette shoots her an offended look and the blonde smiles.

“I’m sorry I thought you had been impaled or something. That was not on my radar of possibilities. I am relieved. Lord so relieved.” Clarke explains to her lover to softens immediately with a nod. “So that means, you will feel it when I do?” She grins over at the brunette slyly.

Lexa doesn’t hesitate as she saunters over with the flesh covered dildo proudly in front of her. “If… I want it to Wanheda.” Clarke gulps with wide eyes as Lexa steps behind her. Feeling her long-tanned hands playing with her ass cheeks. “Now… where were we?” She sighs running her fingers into Clarke’s slit and grinning. “Mmmm… still dripping like a good little whore for her Heda.” Lexa smugly reveals. “Hmm… It seems…” Lexa hums rubbing the dildo through the folds to soak it enough. Earning moans and whimpers from Clarke. “I have finally…” She states thrusting her fingers in Clarke’s cunt to gather more slick. Ensuring the dildo is well coated before ever entering Clarke. “trained the legendary…” Thrusting in slowly as Clarke’s mouth falls open and her eyes begin to roll back. Lexa can already feel her legs begin to shake and it makes her laugh. “Steltrona (untrainable, uncatchable horse), Wanheda.” She smirks slapping the right ass cheek hard as she continues to slowly sink in her lover. “Mmmm… There we go Wanheda. Does that feel better now that your needy cunt is finally full.” Lexa coos as she bottoms out barely able to stifle the groan as their hips meet together. She runs her hands over the gorgeous pale globes and savors the feeling for a minute. Letting Clarke get used to this feeling and wiggling her hips a bit. Clarke fumbles out a high-pitched keening noise before she can stop it when Lexa hits the right spot. Finally, slowly she begins to pull back out as Clarke’s legs tremble for her. Lexa is very deliberate in her movements, wanting to be gentle while Clarke is getting used to the feeling inside of her. It feels so contrasting that it has Clarke’s head spin. The dirty talk against the loving care she is given is almost too much yet she loves it. Steadily growing louder as Lexa continues torturously driving slowly in and out of her. Until Lexa sees Clarke impatiently cant her hips back to meet hers… Well as much as she can in this position in the swing that is. That’s the only hint the brunette needs as she pulls back until only the tip is inside and drives forward hard. Holding the hips firm so the blonde feels every single bit of it. Clarke is left piercingly squealing helpless to this delicious feeling. Lexa fucks her with all her might pounding mercilessly into her tight cunt hole.

“UNHNN… MMMM…. UNHNN…” The blonde shrieks as she climbs higher and higher than she’s ever gone before. Reduced to just babbled noises no longer able to form the simplest words or sentences.

Heda chuckles and spanks the side of her ass watching it jiggle for her. The slowly pulls out and slams back in. Clarke squeals loudly arching her back just in time for Lexa to grab those huge jugs. “Mmmm… What do we have here?” The commander purrs groping her breasts as she fucks her unabashedly. “Oh yes… that’s my little slut make these tits bounce for your Heda while I fuck you like a little whore.” She grunts twisting till it hits that spot inside of Clarke. The blonde’s mouth falls open and her head flies back in ecstasy. “That’s right if feels so good to be fucked like a little slut by your Heda doesn’t it?” She grins unrelentingly hammering in and out at an astounding pace. Clarke has no chance whatsoever at any dignity that remained left inside of her. Slamming into her roughly while spanking her ass with each thrust. It leaves Clarke is squealing and drooling in pleasure. “That’s my good little whore. Give it to Heda now.” Pulling out all the way just to plunge right back in at a blistering pace. Clarke’s eyes are beginning to roll back as she is fucked into oblivion. Her face flushes as she throws her head back in a silent scream of ecstasy. Lexa grins and holds Clarke’s hips still as she continues her thrusts drawing out the orgasms for her lover. Looking up she saviors every single twitch, drool, eye roll and blush of Clarke’s release. Continuing her pace as she thrusts wildly into her love. Grinning when she sees Clarke’s head whip up in realization when she figures out Lexa isn’t stopping. “That’s right. Is Heda using you like a little whore Wanheda?” Lexa teases fucking violently into that tight cunt. The shiver that works from Clarkes’ head down to her toes clues the brunette in on how much she loves this talk. Clarke delivers the most delicious moan Lexa has ever heard throwing her hair back again. Lexa palms those incredible red cheeks. Digging in deeply with each thrust. Stopping to rotate her hips to touch that front wall that drives the blonde crazy. Lewd keening tumbles out of Clarke’s mouth as Lexa continues pounding mercilessly into her front wall. Squealing unabashedly feeling the fervent rise of a second orgasm rapidly approaching. The girl is all but drooling when she flies over that precipice again. Pulled taunt like a bow string until each toe curls. Collapsing limply into the swing under her and saying only one word.

“Fuck…” Clarke grins content making Lexa chortle in victory.

“Was that okay?” Lexa whispers unsure bending over to tuck a blonde hair behind her ear.

“Fuck…” She breathes again with a huge grin on her face causing a louder laugh from her lover.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The brunette grins triumphantly rubbing her lover’s ass warmly. Slowly pulling out and earning a whimper of disapproval has Lexa grinning widely. “I have to untie your wrists niron.” Lexa chuckles getting an intelligible grumble. _‘I think I fucked the words right out of her…’_ She thinks proudly for that being her first time with a dildo. Or anything remotely shaped like a dick for that matter. Easily untying Clarke’s wrist, she helps her turn over smiling at her love still panting in exertion. Carrying her bridal style back to their bed of furs and gently setting her down. Walking to the platform she unbuckles the harness and lets it drop. Frowning unsure how they are supposed to clean that thing now. She’ll figure that out later, now she has a blonde to snuggle. Moving over to lay down and pull her love closer to her chest. Kissing her cheeks and grinning like an idiot down at Clarke who is giving her the same grin right back.

It takes a full thirty minutes before Clarke can even speak again. When she does it seems to startle Lexa, which causes the blonde to cackle. “I thought you were asleep!” Lexa whispers indigently flushing at the fact Clarke caught her day dreaming.

“Okay I change my mind. That is fun.” Clarke unabashedly laughs. Lexa smirks and slaps her playfully again rolling her eyes. The blonde turns over so they can hold each other face to face like the enjoy the most. “Next time we do this, It’s your turn Heda.” Clarke whispers slyly kissing the tan bare chest. Lexa turns almost fuchsia and she squeaks with her jaw dropped open. Clarke looks at her with a furrowed brow as she watches Lexa shake her head at her. “Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” She whispers tucking a brown lock behind her lovers’ ear.

“Clarke…. I’ve umm… I’ve never…” Lexa stumbles out quietly shaking her head.

“Wait… really? You’re kidding me, right?” Clarke gasps with a hint of a smirk. Genuinely thinking Lexa is teasing her right now. But instead the brunette closes her eyes in mortification and flushes brighter than ever at being confronted like this. Dropping her head on Clarke’s shoulder in effort to hide away from her love. Clarke’s eyes widen dramatically and her mouth falls open. “Hey… I didn’t mean it like that Lex. I am just… I’m having a hard time wrapping my brain around that fact… Damn you were that good… and you never … ever… Jesus.” Clarke stutters out much less eloquently than anticipated. Feeling Lexa burst out in laughter on her shoulder has her breathing a sigh of relief that she didn’t just ruin the mood.

“I just read your body language.” Lexa shrugs with a little smirk before it falls. “But no. I never. Umm… Co… Costia… she was my first. And we don’t have … uhh...” Looking at the platform Clarke hums in realization.

“Well... that makes since. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Clarke frowns guiltily. Sighs and shakes her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. We needed to have that conversation soon anyway.”

“We don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with Lexa.” Clarke urges seriously.

“And if I don’t like it?” The brunette whispers timidly. Clarke smiles, she loves this side of Lexa. The side so few get to see but her and Nann.

“Then we won’t use it on you. Just for me.” Clarke shrugs casually. Green eyes look up and study blue before nodding her consent.

“I’ll think about it.” She whispers setting her head on Clarke’s shoulder again and closing her eyes.

“Okay. Then I won’t mention it again until you are ready to bring it up. Deal?” Clarke whispers in her ear. Lexa smiles against her skin and nods gratefully. The blonde wraps her arms around Lexa and looks up to find the racoon and pauna. Pulling the racoon over and pushing it in the brunette’s vicinity gets an excited gasp making Clarke chuckle.

“Komfoni puts Nomi’s perfume on it for me.” Lexa whispers with a grin, handing Clarke her pauna. Blues widen in realization and her eyes soften. “She’s been doing it ever since…” She breaks off not wanting to say it. “I used to think it was magical.” Lexa chuckles making Clarke smile.

“And these?” Clarke whispers pulling her blanket over to cover Lexa.

“Umm… do you remember liking random articles of my clothes at all by chance?” Lexa hums curiously.

“Vaguely… very vaguely… its really fuzzy.” Clarke mumbles squinting trying to think.

“Yea, you were asleep most of the time.” Lexa laughs as Clarke rolls her eyes in realization to why it was fuzzy. “You liked my scent. It seemed to calm you down. So, if Nann ever wanted to carry you or if I needed to go do something where I couldn’t have a three-year-old body clinging to me.” She smiles down at her hands. ”Then Komfoni would take whatever I wore last and put it over her chest.”

“Your scent? Really?” Clarke asks dumbfounded. She had never heard of such a thing. Lexa smiles and nodded.

“I know it sounds strange it did to me too. But it was definitely true. I witnessed it myself. I was told it is quite common for strikons. They do this trick quite often downstairs with the goufa depending on whom they bond to.” Lexa assures to Clarke. “Anyway… Umm... Natbilda it like … I guess you could say enhances your senses.” Clarke gasps in realization.

“That’s why you can literally hear fucking everything!”

Lexa chortles and nods. “I hear better and my smell is VERY sensitive compared to yours. So, when I was little…” she trails off running her fingers over the fabrics.

“These were the clothes?!” Clarke breathes in shock.

“These here…” Lexa points to the middle. “Where my Nomon’s. My Nomi had Nann make it for me so I wouldn’t forget her when I was a little over one winter.” She explains then moves her fingers to the next ring. “These are my Nontu’s, he was taken by the mountain when I was two winters. At first it was like a little toddler blanket kind of like yours was. It was what was on my bed at night in that little room. After Nomi. Nann added to it here.” She whispers quieter trailing the next several rows of fabric. “She assured me there is a piece of fabric on there from every article of clothes she ever had to use of Nomi’s.” Lexa smiles running her fingers over one of the pieces fondly. “This was what was on my bed on the natbilda floor.” She whispers.

“And these?” Clarke asks hesitantly.

“Co… Costia…” Lexa whispers with a break in her voice. “It was how she got me to sleep in that bed again… after…” Clarke pulls Lexa to her chest and kisses her forehead.

“This is the sweetest thing I literally have ever seen in my life.” She hums feeling a smile from Lexa. That night they fall asleep in each other’s arms as Lexa whispers out memories of each fabric. Both hands are outstretched still in mid feel of a certain piece as they easily fall into a dreamless sleep together.

~~~

It’s early the next morning when Clarke shoots up panicked feeling an irate person standing over her. Lexa is shortly behind her with half an eyelid open as Nann is huffing and puffing angrily.

“I thought you said she couldn’t get up here!” Clarke whispers fearfully while hysterically batting at Lexa behind her. Instantly both of those green eyes pop open and gulps hard at what she finds.

“That’s what I thought!” Lexa whispers back frowning at Nann.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIFIED I WAS?!” Komfoni shrieks at them. Both girls look up at her with utter confusion. Obviously, pre-caffeinated because brain cells are still attempting to function. “BOTH BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! NOTHING!” She screams at them as both suddenly realize what they did and start wilting. “YOU’RE BOTH LUCKY SKAFARIPA ALREADY LEFT, OTHERWISE I WOULD’VE SIC’D HIM ON YOU TWO BY NOW FOR GIVING ME SUCH A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT!”

“What?!” Clarke squeaks panicked as she begins to look around fearfully. She may be tired but she knows demon birds name even in this hazy state of hers. Grabbing Lexa’s hand worriedly and tugging it forward like it’s going to protect her if that bird shoots out at them somewhere.

“Ow… She’s teasing Clarke. You can stop squeezing my hand now…” Lexa mumbles frantically. An audible sigh is heard when Clarke finally lets go and the brunette frantically begins to shake it to get blood back to it.

“I’M NOT KIDDING!” Nann roars furiously. Clarke jumps quite high even for being so tired. Even Komfoni has to admit, it was sort of impressive.

“She’s not kidding!” Clarke hysterically squeaks back to Lexa like she hadn’t been sitting right behind her the whole time.

“Ow… Jok (fuck)… Clarke… Here…” She mutters yanking her hand back and searching around quickly in the furs. “Strangle the pauna.” She grumbles.

“Kay….” The blonde trembles still fluttering her eyes all over the ceiling, floor, and each corner of the room anxiously.

“We didn’t want to wake him up last night. So, we came up here. We’re sorry for worrying you. Please don’t do that again. You know how much I worry about you. Did you get hurt on your way up?!” Lexa rattles off wrapping her blanket around herself and going to crawl down the platform.

“No…” Komfoni sighs. “Pretty sure the adrenaline rush fixed that.” She mutters frustratedly back.

“He already left?” She frowns at Nann disappointed making the elder chuckle.

“Like a bat out of hell. Should’ve seen the dance he did before he left.” She grins making Lexa chuckle and shake her head. “Did she fall asleep again?” Nann whispers nudging Lexa. The brunette turns and chuckles finding Clarke snoring upright with her face hugging the pauna.

“Clarke.” Lexa hums. The girl jolts with a screech of a mumbled ‘demon bird’ and launches the pauna near the offending noise. Then almost instantly there’s a whimper and a pout.

“No! Paulie!” She whines holding her hand out in realization to what she threw. Lexa chuckles and tosses it back shaking her head.

“Keryon. Let’s get some caffeine in that child quick.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. “She’s naked under there, right?” The elder deviously smiles.

“No! Don’t you dare!” She whispers pointing a finger at Komfoni.

“Oh, come on. I just gotta…. It’ll be hilarious.” Komfoni whispers back excitedly making Lexa snort in laughter. That’s all the confirmation she needs and instantly gives out a loud…

“SQUAWK!”

The once softly snoring Clarke shoots straight up wrapped tightly in her blanket clutching Paulie. Tumbling straight out of the net with a loud thump. Blanket wrapped over her head and upper body. Naked ass poked up in the air to scoot her self quickly across the floor like a weird looking worm. Temporarily blinded she keeps moving all while screeching hysterically. Until an abrupt…

“CLANK!”

Along with an alarmed shriek signals the blonde apparently finding the tunnel. Both keep looking over at the hole as the screech and random clanks grows fainter and further away from them. Until finally a piercing squeal is heard where Clarke must’ve dropped into the net ladder. By this point, Nann’s already on her back rolling with Lexa right behind her. Half cracking up because how could you not after seeing that and half slapping Komfoni for scaring Clarke when she told her no.

“If she pissed on my furs because you did that…” Lexa chokes out between chortles while continuing to slap her komfoni.

“Worth it… did you see that weird crawl thing…” Nann roars. “And the tunnel… oh my god…” She cackles making Lexa laugh all over again as she picks out a bag to start shoving blankets into them. Getting to the platform she quickly puts in the dildo before the elder can see it and picks up her blanket and racoon inspecting them carefully. Both are piss free. Though the wet streak down the floor is obviously where it began.

“Komfoni! What if she pissed down the slide!” Lexa whines annoyed. Now how is she going to get down? Nann picks up a towel discarded on the floor and throws it at Lexa still howling in laughter. The brunette rolls her eyes at the elder, who is mopping the piss on the floor with Clarke’s clothes left there. Sending them one by one down the tunnel.

“There. That should mop it up before you go down on the towel.” She grins at her yongon. Lexa throws a pillow at the elder’s face at that but crawls down. “Give me the blanket. We don’t want piss on it.” She whispers holding out her hand so the child can unwind it from her naked body.

“You just want to see me go down naked, don’t you?” Lexa accuses with a glare throwing it at her a taking the towel in a huff.

“Well now that you mention it…” The elder chuckles slapping a naked ass cheek making Lexa squeak. Sprinting out of reach she lays the towel down first before sliding down, glad to find it dry for the most part. Nann can still be heard laughing watching the naked ass of her yongon slide down the tunnel. Lexa manages to stop herself before she tumbles down the slide and gently climbs down holding the towel out disgusted. Chortling when she finds Clarke snoring. Face and upper body still tangled in her blanket. Naked ass exposed to the world as she slumbers. Nann sends down furs, pillows, and blankets one after another. While Lexa carries Clarke to her bed and lays her down as is. Half covered with her blanket and ass exposed because… hello it’s adorable. When Nann flies down the slide, she lands and looks up at Lexa with alarm. “Did I just squish the blonde?” She whispers. Lexa chortles and shakes her head pointing back to the bedroom. Which leaves the elder sighing in relief.

Many trips and laughs later Lexa’s bed is finally sorted finding no piss covered furs, incredibly. Stories are recounted the entire time of how Lexa found Clarke at the bottom of the net ladder. Sending both in fits of giggles until the task is done and their day goes on per usual. Lexa dresses and bathes before going to teach the natbilda and goufa’s like always. Clarke eventually wakes and mutters she had the weirdest dream ever. Recounting the lewd sex acts Lexa preformed last night that ended with the demon bird coming in to eat them in the middle of the night in the treehouse where she narrowly escaped by the tunnel slide. Nann is rolling asking what she ate last night to give her such weird dreams. Just to see if it works. It does… until Lexa comes back mid-morning and throws pillows at Komfoni the minute Clarke excitedly tells her this weird dream of hers. Then almost falls over in mortification as she hears Clarke mention she told Komfoni all of it when she first woke up. Which means Lexa turns and begins throwing pillows at Clarke who’s laughing hysterically. As she gets softly beaten to death by her lover whacking her with a pillow repeatedly.

~~~

Lexa is just walking in from her afternoon session with the natbilda. Finding Clarke in her room stretching after her morning training session with Nann. Komfoni strolls in to ask how the class went and update Heda about training. When they’re interrupted by a faint tapping at the balcony. Both whirl around to glance over curious at the noise. All at once they gasp and rush to the door finding Skafaripa looking exhausted, wearily holding out a note.

“Did he not make it? Is something wrong? He just left. He couldn’t have made it that far, could he?” Lexa asks talking a mile a minute in her evident panic. Gingerly Nann picks him up and carefully holds him close to her like she knows the bird loves. Nann feels her heart drop instantly. The bird had made it, he wouldn’t be so exhausted if he hadn’t. Which meant only one thing. This was bad, and urgent.

“Go quietly to close her door and start drawing his bathwater.” Nann hums not taking her eyes off Skafaripa. Lexa nods without argument, rushing to quietly close Clarke’s door where she lays sleeping on her bed. Flipping the latch, she hurries to the bathroom to begin drawing the water. Placing stones in the fire, Lexa continues to pour bucket after bucket into the tub. Nann smiles as lowers the bird in the bath to rinse him off. Checking for injuries as she goes and both sigh in relief when they find none. Skafaripa drinks quite a lot of the bath water while they are cleaning him. Wrapping him snuggly in a towel she carries him to the cold box to gather a plate for him. Sitting on the hearth in front of the fire she sets down his meal in front of him to snack on while he warms up. Making sure to sit right there next to him knowing he will be falling asleep pretty quickly after. It’s moments like this that make her grateful the bird always seemed to recover quite quickly. Sending Heda off for their training in the woods together while she stays with Skafaripa in her room where he’s sleeping curled up in his favorite sleeping position. Door closed of course to prevent the blonde form freaking out at all. It is after she hears both leave that she begins to decode the message he brought back. Unable to prevent the quick gasp as more of the message is revealed.

While the two creep down the tower and into the forest Clarke can’t seem to shake off the weird dream she had. About the demon bird flying as fast as he could to send an urgent message. A disfigured corpse with a distinct tattoo that have the skaigonakru gasping and weeping. Three more bodies, two smaller than the rest though oddly none have heads. It’s confusing and she doesn’t understand it. But she feels at peace when she looks at the bodies somehow not knowing why. Quickly shaking her head free of the weird dream, she refocuses back to the task at hand. Climbing up quickly and silently in the tree next to Lexa. She can tell her love is really trying to hide that something is bothering her. But Clarke wants to give her space if she isn’t ready to tell her. So, she just refocuses back to the drills and lessons. When Lexa freezes and erupts in a big smile the blonde furrows her eyebrows at her. The brunette puts a finger to her lips and quickly signals her to come up beside her. Lexa points to a big next in the next tree over that has Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. The baby birds are all chirping waiting for their mom to come back to feed them. They move to sit on a nearby branch together and watch the nearby nest as a heavy sigh sounds out from the brunette.

“Skull crusher, he came back this afternoon. But it’s far too soon for him to be back already. He’s never done this before he must be sick or maybe we missed something and he is really hurt.” Lexa rants quickly which is about the only thing that keeps Clarke from instinctively shrieking at his name. That and the look of pure concern and worry that physically hurts to have to see on her loves face. Something deep inside Clarke sinks remembering her dream. If it was true that mean it wasn’t a problem with the bird. It was the message that bird was carrying. Lexa continues to chatter in her worry for the poor bird. Telling Clarke stories about having helped raise the little thing from when it first hatched. How she and Nann had to feed it crushed up worms every couple of hours while almost in tears. And while yes… she did admittedly throw up in her mouth upon hearing that fun bit of information. She also secretly wished she’s wrong. That the dream is just a weird dream and nothing about it is true. She feels almost… almost… okay not even a little bit… guilty for wishing that bird was hurt and that message was still Nann’s. Finally, Clarke reaches out and holds her loves face in her hands to calm her. Was it largely to do with getting her to stop talking about crushed up worms… probably… I mean she isn’t an expert or anything but Clarke is guessing throwing up in an emotional person’s face isn’t going to help them. So, while she reaches out and calms her love. She sighs seeing it works and she caringly rubs her thumbs over those tear streaked cheeks.

“Lexa, just breathe. It’ll be okay. Whatever it is we’ll take it on together. I promise! I don’t care if I have to figure out how to operate on a freaking demon bird. We’ll get through this.” She assures drawing a laugh form Lexa.

“You would never willingly get within six feet of that sweet bird Clarke.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“I can jimmy rig REALLLY long tools so I can be in the other room screaming like a hysterical goufa while not scaring him. It’ll totally work.” She replies waving her hand over her should nonchalantly. Lexa snorts in laughter as Clarke hoped she would at this. Not wanting to try tree running without Nann there they switch to camouflaging in plain sight. Staying long after the sun goes down as Lexa points out certain leaves, branches, crouching positions, how to breathe, move, etc. Finally heading up to do weapons training in the treehouse until they are both exhausted and sweating. They wander down to Clarke’s tub to take an after-training bath together. Lexa finds their dinner trays laid out for them no doubt by Nann herself. So, after she washes both of their hair they soak together in the hot water. They help dry each other off, and brush out their hair. Then sit by the fire to dry off in their towels while eating their dinner together. Lexa lays Clarke down on the rub by her fireplace first to rub lotion on her and massage out her tight muscles. Clarke then orders her love to do the same regardless how sore and tired she really is. They fall asleep in each other’s arms as they always do. It takes another day and half but Nann is finally about to send Skafaripa off with her reply. Lexa able to say goodbye to him and witness the little happy dance he does before he sails off.

“Is there a reason you waited until he left to tell me what the note was about?” Lexa asks curiously as they stand on the balcony watching him. The elder sighs heavily and escorts her yongon inside. For once grateful for the blonde’s trepidation with the bird since her door is already closed and latched for once. Currently she is the treehouse sketching which is her new favorite place to be when she knows the bird is there. Nann leads Lexa to come sit with her on the bed.

“You know how sensitive he is to our emotions, my dear. I would’ve never got him to leave if he saw either of us anything but happy. And he stayed long enough as it is. I needed him to send my reply back.” She replies casually as Lexa nods in understanding staring at her hands. “Yongon, they found Roan’s family. What was left of them at least.” Komfoni softly reveals. Lexa jerks her head up to look at Komfoni stunned.

“He wasn’t lying…” Lexa whispers in realization.

“No, he wasn’t. I’m afraid they found their bodies hung up outside the gates of the ice queens castle…” Nann begins softly as Lexa takes a sharp breath in. “They were found next to another.” Nann whispers resting her hand on Lexa’s tenderly with solemn eyes. Green eyes shoot up and the heart wrenching scream has guards flooding the room at once. Nann stands to whisper in one of the guard’s ears, he nods somberly. Turning to go to fetch Amma as instructed as he files all the fellow guards out. When the fisa races into the room Lexa is curled over the toilet vomiting with Nann holding her hair back. The elder puts her finger out to wait there until the brunette is finished. Then gingerly ties her yongon’s thick silky hair back so keep it off her face before she turns to walk to Amma. Filling her in on what just occurred and that she needs to go break the news to Roan. Letting him know her men have taken the bodies down for a proper funeral pyre to release their spirits. The petite woman breaks seeing Lexa like this and can’t help a tear slide down her face. “I will take care of her. You take care of him.” Nann whispers holding the fisa’s face. It helps to ground Amma as she nods and wipes her face. Racing out to go to Roan as Nann whispers to the guards for Heda not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Reassuring them she’ll be fine but needs to grieve her loss. Sprinting back in she unclips the latch as Clarke comes barreling through with tear streaking eyes. Almost knocking the elder over in the process. The blonde catches her and frantically searches her eyes for information.

“What’s wrong? That was Lexa...” Clarke whispers to her anxiously.

“My gona’s came back with word, Clarke. They have been on a mission on Heda’s orders since Roan arrived. Checking on claims he told to Heda in confidence to ensure he was trustworthy. The first turns out to be true. The ice queen murdered his family just like Costia when he refused to kill her like his mother ordered him too. They found what was left of his niron, his one-year old son, and his two- and half-year-old daughter hanging outside the gates… Next to another body. They found what was left of Costia.” Nann replies so quietly that Clarke has to pay extra attention to hear it.

“My dream was true…” She breathes out stunned. Glancing up quickly in realization, “Their spirits were released.” Said so matter of fact it confused Komfoni. She hadn’t told the child that part how had she known.

“Yes, they did. Hopefully that will be enough.” The elder relays sadly.

“No. You don’t understand. Their spirits WERE released. I felt it.” She relays resolutely before turning on her heel to rush to her love. Rushing to the bathroom and scooping Lexa up in her arms. Holding her as she sobs openly and hysterically for her lost lover. Clarke knew enough about grounder culture to know what the bitch was doing. Ensuring that Lexa would always be tortured by the fact her first love would never be able to find her in the next life having not been burned as their tradition states. What that ice bitch wasn’t counting on was the fact the Commander of Death herself would intervene for Lexa. Yet, the plain fact this vile woman would mess with something so dear and heart wrenching sets a fire within Clarke that only Wanheda can answer. In that moment, Clarke knows the answer to the question she has been struggling with for what feels like ages now. She will accept Wanheda as an honored title in Lexa’s culture. Play the chess pieces she knows Lexa has already planned to do. All to ensure this god damn bitch rotted in hell hanging on their gates for how she has hurt her Lexa. “Lexa.” Clarke lovingly calls. “Lexa. Look at me.” She whispers tilting her chin up so their tear drenched green eyes are looking to her sad blue. “Her spirit was released. All four of them were. I felt it. I can’t explain how but I did.” She assures strongly. The brunette’s jaw drops open as tears continue pouring out searching her blue eyes for truth hopefully. Finding nothing but genuineness and absolute sincerity as it hits Lexa what that means.

“Wanheda?!” She gasps wetly in shock. Clarke nods strongly once.

“Wanheda felt their spirits be released.” She confirms with a smile. “And Ice bitch just pissed off the wrong commander of death.” She smirks down at Lexa. It feels like a hundred-thousand-pound weight is instantly lifted off of Lexa’s shoulders. Throwing her head back and allowing the grateful tears to pour down her face. Her Costia was free finally. Her spirit will find hers in the next life again. And Clarke is Wanheda standing beside her in this fight she no longer has to do alone. She lets herself be moved into Clarke’s arms as she allows herself to finally grieve again. One final time. Let Costia go and move on to her next life. It aches her heart but fills it in the safe so grateful she is free.

From that point on Clarke’s training is different. Radically different it is like a flip of a switch that leaves Nann stunned. That day she watched the blonde hold her child close to her chest until she fell asleep. Carry her without a moment’s hesitation to her own white fur covered bed. Knowing Heda will not be able to sleep in that bed of hers until later on when this has passed. Then dropped to the floor to do push ups until she could no longer lift herself. Switching to sit ups, leg lifts and squats until she was so tired, she could barely stand. Taking an after-training bath then allowed the elder to rub her muscles like always. This time in front of her fire place while Lexa was asleep in her bed.

“I will take the title of Wanheda.” Clarke replies unemotionally making the elder freeze. “Do whatever I have to do in the meantime that you deem I need. So, I can rip that ice bitch’s heart from her fucking chest with my own bare hands.” She growls. Anyone else this message would’ve struck fear within them. For Nann it sets her at ease in a way she hasn’t felt for so long. They have the literal commander of death on their side. They cannot lose with Wanheda fighting alongside them. This much is certain.

“Hello Wanheda. I don’t think we have met. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Komfoni replies kindly. Clarke smirks and nods.

“You too.” Wanheda quips back. The elder already knew Wanheda was in there battling inside the girl. Seeing flashes every now and then during training. When the girl would get more focused than ever before. Do things she had never been taught and say things never read before. Drawing within from the past Wanheda’s for experience in a way that left Nann breathless. She knew this was a characteristic of Wanheda’s spirit. In fact, her and Lexa had researched it extensively in fact. Leaving both undoubtedly deciding it was smarter to train the holder of the spirit as well to ensure maximum safety. Even Lexa knew you couldn’t rely on ALWAYS being able to tap into your spirit. It was draining and exhausting not to mention impossible to do 24/7. You needed to draw up your own skill to work alongside it in order to help balance it out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't even look at page numbers this time!! HAHA... who are we fooling. It was 24... BUT i didn't even care the entire time. BE PROUD! Also fair warning. Multiple parts in here STILL make me laugh out hysterically and I wrote and read this thing OVER AND OVER AND OVER again until i'm literally sick of it. SO like... maybe go pee before you read this... Alright.. have at it! =)
> 
> OH and I almost forgot. I got multiple questions on people wondering how to message me about this dandy little story of mine. So I made a tumblr just for you folks. So here ya are. It's not much to look at but you can message me and whatnot. tumblr: https://hopefulmusings0421.tumblr.com/

Immediately after talking with Nann, Amma ran into the orphanage to find Fei and Oxyte. No one else she knew of, other than Heda herself, had dealt with more personal loss than those two. And at the moment, she could use all the help she could get delivering this news to Roan. It would take a small army to help this poor man and she trusted no one else. She finds Fei with some of the natbilda and smiles when their eyes meet. Nodding her head to her office, he nods as she turns to walk that way. Knowing he’ll subtly occupy the goufa and escape when he can. Striding in she pulls herbs to pack in her medical bag to take. Things to calm, help sleep, along with Roan’s normal nutritional and hydration vitamins as well.

“Hey… How’s Heda? What was that all about anyway? Everything okay?” Fei calls as he walks in and turns to close the door casually.

“She will be.” Amma vaguely assures with a frown. “Niron, I know you don’t like talking about your past. But I could use your help with something.” She breathes quietly taking his hands and staring him in the eye. His breath hitches and he close his eyes to take a couple deep breathes. She quietly waits, rubbing her thumbs comfortingly on the back of his hands to help ground him. Until there's a resolute nod that is given by her husband that makes her beam with pride. “Will you go get Oxyte and meet me back here?” She asks warmly.

“That bad?” Fei whispers worriedly. Amma just nods solemnly to him meeting his eyes and swallowing hard. Fei’s eyes match hers instantly feeling empathy for this person he had yet to meet. Nodding he turns to gather his friend. Issuing the same warning and opportunity for him to turn it down his niron did for him. Both men meet up with Amma and leave the goufa in the care of Rinta, and a couple of maidens. Marching quickly behind Amma to Roan’s quarters and striding into the antechambers. Amma finds one of the main guards and motions for him and his partner to come over.

“Have those two guard outside for now.” Amma instructs quietly nodding to the two younger guards. The guards don’t question her gratefully and nod turning to issue the order. She waits for the two to step outside and close the doors behind them. “Okay. Heda Komfoni herself named you four to help me with this task.” She begins watching each nod to her resolutely. “Whatever you hear and see inside that room.” Nodding to Roan’s sleeping chamber. “Stays in that room. Is that clear?” She orders firmly again looking at each of them to insure they understand the seriousness to this. “Heda Komfoni herself will be checking to ensure of this.” All of them nod in understanding to her but don’t falter or hesitate. “Good.” She replies then takes a deep breath. “I am about to have to walk inside that room and deliver some news that will crush the person inside. Your task today, is to be there for them as they grieve and heal from this. Not react to whom is inside or what is said. But to aid and help the individual. Okay?” She states softer now as she looks each in the eye for their response. Receiving four resolute nods of understanding. Watching as the men straighten and beginning to pull their guard masks on. When she gets four ready nods, the fisa then turns to walk into the chamber.

“Amma. I wasn’t expect…” Roan begins only to pause as the four men walk in behind her. “Oh jok (fuck). What’d she do now?” He sighs wearily as if he’s had to do this a thousand times already. Amma smirks at his unphased manner.

“Nothing. This here.” Amma explains pulling Fei closer to her. “Is my houmon. And this.” Pulling Oxyte closer. “Is his meijon (best friend) Oxyte. The other two you already know. They’re just here to help today.”

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Roan nods to Fei and Oxyte slowly standing and walking to greet them properly. Turning to face Amma he smiles at her proudly. “How was that?” He asks smugly making her chuckle.

“Impressive. You’ve come quite a long way.” She smiles at him. “Roan, I have news for you.” She begins looking him calmly in the eye. He nods wearily but keeps eye contact with her. “They found them.” That’s all she has to say for the man’s legs to give out. Fei and Oxyte immediately shoots their arms out to catches him. Slowly lowering him to the ground with Amma who’s holding his shocked face streaming with tears.

“He needs to hear it. All of it.” Fei whispers to Amma shakily. She looks at him gratefully and turns to Oxyte who is nodding his agreement as well.

“Skaigonakru found their bodies handing outside the castle beside another.” All at once a guard rushes a bowl from the table to Amma as Roan wretches into it violently. The other sprints for a larger container and rushes it to them with a towel. “They cut them down and released their spirits, Roan. They’re not trapped, they’re free.” Amma hums wiping his mouth with the towel. His eyes find hers hopeful and she nods in confirmation.

“How is…” He begins and for a moment Amma’s taken aback. Stunned in awe that this man’s first worry would be Heda and not himself at a time like this. It has her respect him even more than she already does.

“She will be okay in time.” She promises warmly. The man limply sighs in relief as tears continue to leak out.

“Ai yon… yongons… A…ai stri… strikskat… a… ai no… nomfri (my children. My little boy. My daughter)??” He trembles with eyes closed. It is almost too much to take in all at once. He needs to ask. He doesn’t know why but he does. He has to be sure.

“Yes. Your son. Your daughter and your Niron.” Amma confirms tenderly. The fisa watches as Oxyte and Fei realize the situation and instantly jump in. Fei takes her place and holds the man’s head in his hands. Oxyte continues bearing the brunt of Roan’s weight steadily without question.

“Their souls are now free. It will not take away the pain in here.” Fei whispers touching over Roan’s heart. “But that means they’ll be able to find you again in the next life.” Amma feels her heart swell watching them both in their element like this. “Before my houmon (wife)…” Nodding to Amma. “And our yongons. I had another.” Fei whispers to Roan. “Ai foutaim houmon (my past wife or my late-wife, etc.), ai foutaim yongons (my past -children), ai nomon en ai nontu (my mother and my father). Their spirits released before their fights ended.” Roan’s widen in realization to the horror the man described. Fei just nods with tears sliding down his face. “I still hear their screams sometimes. My Nontu (father) and I were hunting when the Azgeda raiding party came through. My Nontu. Couldn’t handle hearing their screams. So, he ran in to save them before I could stop him. I never saw any of them again.” Fei quietly reveals as a tear runs down his cheek.

“I’m sorry. I will make sure they pay.” Roan whispers passionately even through his own grief.

Fei smirks, “No need.” Roan looks up at him in shock and he nods resolutely turning to Oxyte.

“My fos and I split off from our hunting party with Fei and his Nontu. My family and my fos lived closer to the village than Fei’s did. Lawrt instructed me to butcher and clean our kills properly before riding into the village…” Oxyte begins as Roans eyes bulge in recognition to that name.

“Lawrt… like the great Azgeda gona (warrior) Lawrt?” Roan asks just to be sure. Oxyte smirks and nods.

“The one and only. He was my fos. He left and rode out ahead of me as I did like I was told. By time I finished and came back to town everyone was dead. The entire village burned to the ground and still smoking. My brothers, sisters, houmon, yongons, nomon, nontu, komfoni and komfona. All of them gone in an instant. And if that wasn’t bad enough, in the middle of town stood a lone gona fighting with Lawrt. I rode as hard as I could but by time I arrived, the sword was already plunged into my fos’s heart ending his fight. I don’t quite remember what happened after that to be honest. But the next thing I know the gona was dead beside my fos. I still don’t know what happened to his heart or his head.” Oxyte shrugs. “All I could think about was Fei and his family. So, I got back on my horse and found Lawrt’s tied to a nearby tree. I don’t know how but he managed to protect her. I rode out as fast I could to Fei and found him alone in shock. All we had were two horses, a couple of hides and the game we hunted. But we were too angry in our grief to really care. So, we set off after the raiding party and I guess the rest is history.” Oxyte explains turning to Fei.

“We followed them all the way back to Azgeda and watched carefully. Taking to the trees and swooping in at night. We killed every last one. Even the ones who ordered the missions.” Fei explains unemotionally.

“Wait… you’re not saying… are you… the legendary Wantestas (Messengers of Death)?” Roan breathes in disbelief looking at the two with huge eyes.

“We had a bit of a dramatic flare back then.” Oxyte mutters rolling his eyes.

“You know how huge you two are in Azgeda? Grown Azgeda warriors still refuse to even mention that name for fear of you two.” He gasps in awe of the two sitting in front of him. The stories whispered seemed so unbelievable and outlandish to be true. Roan never believed it until now seeing these two. Two young gonas avenging their entire village with meager supplies in the dead of Azgeda winter. It was all but impossible to most Azgeda simply because no one else but a true Azgeda knew how to survive their winters. Though with a fos like Lawrt, it makes quite a bit more feasible. Still unbelievable, yes but less impossible at least.

“And as satisfying as it was witnessing gona’s twice our age and size piss themselves when we whispered our names to them before ending their fight…” Oxyte states with a tiny smirk.

“It is not a path we would recommend for you.” Fei explains. “Those were the wounds that took the longest for us to heal.” Fei advices with a knowing look Roan nods in understanding.

“It took us many moons and many tears but life for us is finally good again.” Oxyte says with a smile to the floor.

“I am able to laugh now without feeling the pain most days. And I am so grateful that I am still here for the first time since that day.” Fei fills in almost like the two are in one mind together.

“That doesn’t mean we ever forgot them or that we don’t still miss them. Just that we are glad we kept fighting to heal. Because if we didn’t, well we wouldn’t have seen how much better it could be.” Oxyte finishes with a small smile and a shrug looking at Roan empathetically. Amma smiles at the floor as she turns to the two stunned guards looking sympathetically at the prince.

“Heda Komfoni will be sending you instruction later today when she is able. The other body found with the prince’s family… was Costia.” The fisa relays quietly as both men’s eyes widen in realization. “She’s with Heda, so she sent me to ensure Roan is taken care of and that it be known he’s trustworthy. His mother murdered his family, his houmon (wife), his two young children because he wouldn’t kill Heda’s niron (lover) like the queen ordered him too. Which is also why it needs to continue being a secret that the he is here.” The two guards’ jaws drop open in wonder as they look at the prince with new eyes of respect. It takes a moment but both look at her and nod in understanding.

“Thank you, Amma.” One of the guards whispers to her sincerely.

“You treated him with respect without knowing his story that’s why I agreed with Nann. So, thank you.” The fisa reiterates to them with a smile. Going back to gather the herbs and make Roan tea. From that point forward Fei and Oxyte stop by each day to sit with Roan. Sometimes for hours sometimes for minutes, each is different depending on what the man needed. Sometimes no one spoke, just played a game of chess or cards. Regardless that was an unspoken bond of loss each felt with the other. Checking up with each other daily to move forward in ways no one else could quite understand. It made Nann and Amma so glad they decide to let the boys in on helping Roan. Neither even questioned the fact he was the prince of Azgeda and why he was here. Just that he was hurting and they could help.

~~~

Every spare moment Clarke had it seemed was devoted to training. She re-read books and routinely practiced each move with them. Memorizing them faster than Nann had ever seen. Always seeming to come to her to practice a move another book mentioned. Holding it out to show her as the elder reviewed it and nods helping walk the girl through it. If the elder had thought Lexa had been relentless in her pursuit, than Wanheda was a whole other monster entirely. Living, eating, and breathing bettering herself to take up the Wanheda title all while caring for her grieving lover. Ensuring she was letting herself feel that pain instead of pushing it away or distracting herself from it. Cleaning out that old wound bit by bit until all the infection was gone. She was still Clarke. That much was clear. Favored bubble baths more than anything else and would stay there for days if Nann would let her. She still wasn’t fond of heights but she readily tree running now as they called it. Jumping from limb to limb to cross the forest. She was progressing rapidly in the skill and currently working on landing lighter to keep her movements hidden. The elder was always making archive runs to find another stack of books for Clarke to work through. As well as a stack of fiction books to help her yongon to momentarily lose herself in. It seemed Lexa finally understood her Komfoni’s obsession with those wizard books she was going on and on about for so long. The brunette finished the entire series in three days flat then re-read it five more times before asking for another like it. Lexa was still training Clarke, it seemed to help her heal faster. That much Nann knew. Though it tended to be in the treehouse or the gym with a certain weapon being the main focus. One afternoon Lexa wandered in alone to Komfoni’s room where she was currently sewing.

“Clarke needs to be informed of everything that comes with her title. Now that she’s so adamant to take it.” She whispers having Nann turn and furrowed her eyebrows.

“I think we have a bit of time before we must do that ai tombom (my heart).” Nann comforts with sympathetic eyes.

“No. I promised to be honest and never keep anything from her. She must know.” Lexa assures strongly. “But… will you come with me?” She whispers so faintly Nann knows the ache in her yongon’s heart it took to admit that. So, the elder smiles and nods pulling her girl into her lap. Setting the stack of papers in Lexa’s hands on her desk beside her while she holds her yongon close.

“Always. Ai tombom.” Nann hums tucking a silky brown curl around Lexa’s ear. Feeling tears instantly fall, always so close to the surface nowadays. Komfoni just holds her close and rocks her softly in her chair back and forth. Lilting the lullaby to her until she feels Lexa go limp in her lap.

“Hey have you seen Le…” Clarke asks striding into Komfoni’s room twenty minutes later. The blonde stops when she sees Lexa curled up sound asleep in Nann’s lap. The elder seems to have just continued her sewing while the girl slept in her lap. Komfoni grins up at Clarke as the girls’ face erupts in a wide smile. “Oh my god, this is… the most… adorable thing… ever.” She whispers coming to sit on Nann’s bed near them. “How long has she been like this?” She whispers curiously.

“About a half hour now.” The elder softly whispers back. “This was the only way I could get her to sleep some days.” She smirks at Clarke and taps above Lexa’s head and over her heart. “It comforts her.” She quietly explains.

“Hearing a heartbeat?” Clarke whispers confused.

“Of someone she loves, still beating. Always has. Since she was a fyucha (baby).” Nann hums quietly kissing Lexa’s forehead.

“Well that explains the boob sleeping…” Clarke mutters in realization.

The elder smirks, “there might be more than one reason for that, my dear.” Clarke chuckles with a sly grin. “She used to do this after I bre…” Nann begins.

“Don’t even think about it.” Lexa mumbles sleepily making the elder chortle.

“Spoilsport.” Komfoni chuckles as Lexa rolls her eyes. Clarke is still laughing as Lexa turns to grab a pillow to launch at her to shut her up.

“Jesus. You’re violent when you first wake up.” She chortles.

“Go make her some tea. She is less likely to kill after drinking her blessed tea.” Nann smirks over to the girl.

“Fuck… no wonder she drinks so much of that.” Clarke mutters getting up to get make some as Komfoni is left chortling. When the blonde comes back, she makes a huge show of handing the tea cup out away from her body as much as possible while she hands it to Lexa.

Nann laughs at the display as the brunette rolls her eyes. “I am so glad we decided to keep her. She’s so entertaining.”

“At my expense.” Lexa mutters with a frown.

“Hey… I seem to remember the two of you scaring the absolute fuck outta me this morning.” Clarke quips back to the brunette. Lexa grins in spite of herself.

“Hey that was all her. I slapped her for it afterwards.” Lexa defends.

“While. Laughing.” Clarke mutters with an unimpressed glare. Komfoni on the other hand is absolutely cracking up all on her own at the memory.

“your… your crawl….” Nann cackles… “And… And the scree… screech all the way down…” Now wiping tears from her eyes. Lexa has to set down her tea cup to keep from spilling it now that she is laughing too. Even Clarke finds herself unable to resist the infectious laugh as the elder finds herself unable to even form complete sentences. Then when Komfoni reveals sending Lexa down butt naked on a towel after being nervous she peed the whole way down the slide. Clarke almost falls off the bed at the mental image. It takes another solid half hour for the giggle fest to actual stop after that one. One always setting the other two off again.

“Okay. Should I go get ready for training?” Clarke asks getting up.

“We need to talk to you about something first.” Lexa sighs going to get up from Nann’s lap.

“Nope you’re staying here.” Komfoni mutters locking her arms as Clarke smirks at Lexa’s frown.

“Fine. Papers are over there.” Lexa mutters nodding to the desk.

“Can I read these and pee?” Clarke mutters looking at the two of them. Lexa simply nods but Komfoni looks stunned.

“That is the weirdest joken (fucking) question I’ve ever been asked…” Nann mutters in disbelief making Lexa snort in laughter.

“Hey. I know better than to do anything of questionable hygiene with that woman. She goes ape shit.” Clarke defends walking past them to Komfoni’s bathroom.

“Ape. Shit?” Komfoni calls out in confusion.

“Yea… going crazy.” Clarke replies from the bathroom.

“Oh, I am using that…” Nann murmurs in awe making Lexa smirk up at her.

“Okay. I give up. What the hell is this?” The blonde mumbles holding the papers up in complete befuddlement as she walks back in.

“Prophesies of Wanheda.” Lexa replies.

“Prophesies. Like some crazy, spit this shit out and you believe it, prophesies?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“That all the clans resolutely believe to be true for generations.” Lexa replies with a firm glare.

“And one of the most accurate definitions I have ever heard of that word.” Komfoni mumbles to herself making the brunette frown up at her and Clarke chortle in victory. “What? It’s true. You know if someone came out with that today, we’d think they were ape shit. Did I use that right?” She asks Clarke quickly as Lexa groans.

“Close…” Clarke laughs with a nod. “Someone has to GO ape shit.” She explains between chuckles. Nann hums with a nod of acknowledgement.

“I like this Skai language.” Komfoni whispers to Lexa.

“Shocking.” She mutters back. “So, did you read all of it?” Lexa asks turning to Clarke.

“Yea… yea… If I decide to accept Wanheda all the clans will think you and I are going to be… whatever this word means…” Clarke replies frowning down at it confused.

“Entwined. You will be mine and I will be yours. Our souls will be joined together across all time.” Lexa explains quietly biting her lip.

“Okay. What’s the big deal. I am already yours and you are already mine.” The blonde frowns at her confused.

“Comes with a big fancy ceremony.” Nann explains.

“So, we have to get married to signify ONLY I can fuck you for all eternity. Cool by me.” Clarke grins smugly making the elder chortle.

“Clarke.” She whines embarrassed as she feels the blush on her cheeks.

“She has a point though.” Nann chuckles getting a slap from Lexa.

“If you really are okay to be with me, forever. You should probably know Clarke, that I have 26 kids that come with me.” Lexa states timidly biting her lip. Clarke’s eyes grow huge and almost trips over her own feet somehow managing to catch herself on Nann’s bedframe before toppling to the floor.

“I’m sorry… run that by me again.” Clarke squeaks stunned. Surely, she’d heard that wrong.

“I come with 26 children that I am responsible for, Clarke.” Lexa sighs knowing this would be the line in the sand that would break them eventually. Her heart sinks at this prospect. When she started this journey, it was with Costia and they accepted each one together without question.

“OHHHH the natbilda!!!” Clarke sighs in relief placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Jesus fucking Christ, Lexa. Why would you say it…” She gasps in disbelief before turning to Nann “Why the fuck would she say it like that?!” Komfoni can only shrug her shoulders as she is currently laughing far to hard to respond at the moment.

Lexa frowns disappointed. “I don’t understand, Clarke. Do you not like children?”

“No! Lexa that isn’t it! They’re great.” Clarke assures standing. “I thought you literally gave birth to 26 fucking children. At your age… Jesus… do you have any idea how close I was to giving you a pelvic exam to ensure everything was still in place down there?!” The blonde replies in frustration as Komfoni is now far gone to help at all in this conversation anymore.

“A pel… what?” Lexa asks frowning.

“Look up your who-ha to check if all the parts are in working order Lex.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes.

“Oh well in that case.” Nann chortles spinning and pulling Lexa’s legs far apart to face Clarke. Lexa’s eyes bulge and a mortified yelp topples out quickly after. Clarke is almost falling over herself laughing at the brunette screeching at Komfoni to let her go. At this point… Clarke can’t resist so she plays along.

“Okay so let’s see…” She mutters with a fake pensive look as she kneels in front of Lexa’s clothed crotch. Nann roars in laughter so hard Lexa bolts up and darts out of the room leaving the both of them dying in laughter in her wake. “She looked like she was about to pass out…” Clarke gasps between laughs making Komfoni cackle even harder. A brown blur shoots in to scoop up her tea cup and that’s all Clarke needs. “WAIT!” The blonde cries. Halting Lexa who is glaring at both of them irately. “Seriously, Lex you had clothes on! You would need to be without those first. Otherwise the exam would be impossible.” She chuckles. This stops Nann as she considers something.

“Okay. Wait. I know for a fact you’ve seen that girl naked. AND fucked her. Multiple times. I’ve literally heard it. NIGHTLY.” Komfoni declares.

“Oh my god,” Lexa whispers mortified while Clarke is smirking proudly. She knew EXACTLY why Nann could hear it. Which meant she, Clarke Griffin, did a DAMN good job fucking Heda. And the best part, Lexa knows that too because she is almost the color of her Heda sash. Nann interrupts these delicious thoughts though with a pointed look Clarke’s way and a throat clear.

“Child, wouldn’t you have known by now if something was wrong? Why would you need this pel… whatever that is?” The elder asks frowning in confusion.

“Pelvic exam.” The blonde chuckles as Lexa growls at them. “Because there’s a lot more than just surface level… you know what … Come with me I have an idea…” Clarke mutters rushing to gather her supplies and taking them to her room. She sits Komfoni and Lexa at the end of her bed as she begins drawing. Grabbing a large piece of paper from the art room and dragging over her easel. The elder has long since calmed down, thanks to this weird ass picture this child is now drawing. Lexa isn’t fairing any better, watching in utter confusion to what the fuck that’s supposed to be. “Okay this is what the inside of a female looks like from here to here.” Clarke explains pointing between her hips.

“To who exactly? A pauna?” Nann retorts squinting at it.

“JUST TRUST ME!” Clarke sighs rolling her eyes. “ANYWAY! That is why we tend to call that particular exam a ‘pelvic exam’ because these two bones are called the pelvis.” She explains labeling her organs as she talks.

“Weird joken (fucking) name.” Nann mutters as Lexa nods in agreement. The two continue to sit there for another hour as Clarke enthusiastically teaches them all about the inner workings of the female anatomy. “When should we stop her?” Nann whispers to Lexa.

“Shhh... I’ve never seen her this excited about anything before in my life.” Lexa whispers back and even Komfoni has to nod in agreement to this. Weird as hell… yes… but she was enthusiastic about it that’s for sure.

“Okay so when you receive a pelvic exam, you are ensuring that…” Clarke continues in her rant only to be interrupted by Komfoni who only lasted another twenty minutes before she just had to ask.

“Why on earth would you pick those names child?” Komfoni asks in sheer puzzlement and honest concern for the child’s mental health at this point.

“I didn’t… really?!” Clarke cries out in exasperation only seeing similar looks form Lexa. “Someone a LONG, LONG time ago named these and for some reason they stuck. So now we have to call them that forever.” She explains frustratedly.

“Says who?!” Lexa asks defiantly.

“No idea. The world I guess.” Clarke mutters turning to continue her speech.

“Well I’m Heda of this world now and I say we change them.” Lexa states.

“I agree these names are weird as jok (fuck).” Nann mutters nodding eagerly.

“YOU CAN’T JUST RENAME THE ENTIRE HUMAN ANATOMY!! IT’S BEEN THIS WAY FOR CENTURIES!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TEXTBOOKS HAVE NOTED IT LIKE THIS FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS?!” Clarke screeches out at them.

“Of course, I can Clarke. I’m Heda.” Lexa shrugs smugly.

“Well good luck running that by my mother.” Clarke retorts back sharply. Lexa stills instantly at this and frowns. Nann and her exchange a look with either other.

“Nope… Not worth it.” The brunette mutters angrily.

“Definitely not.” Nann agrees with a sigh.

“Come on Clarke. Let’s go train.” Lexa calls standing up resolutely. As they are sneaking down the tower to the forest it suddenly occurs to Clarke what Lexa was trying to say. Soulmates. Her and Lexa would be deemed the grounder version of soulmates. To even suggest that at a time when she knew Lexa was still grieving her lost love is just cruel. When they hit the safety of the forest, Clarke turns to the brunette.

“Lex, why did you mention that prophesy thing now of all times?” She asks with soft worried eyes for her lover. Nann behind them is angrily pointing down at Lexa and Clarke rolls her eyes. _‘Should’ve known.’_ The blonde sighs and takes Lexa’s hand to stop her from marching into the forest. “You could’ve waited love. I would’ve been okay with that.” She assures. Lexa shrugs and keeps walking. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Clarke asks again.

“I’m fine, Clarke.” Lexa says in a tone that most certainly means she is anything but fine.

“You know what fine stands for Lexa? Frustrated, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional!” Clarke retorts sternly confronting the stubborn as hell girl in front of her.

“Does it really?!” Nann whispers in wonder.

“No, it’s an expression.” Clarke whispers back as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Can we just train. Please. I’m just. I’m tired of crying. I just want to train.” Lexa states defeatedly.

“Yea, Lex. We can train.” Clarke sighs following after her. Weaving in and out of the trees as they crouch to show her how to make weapons and tools from nothing. Breaking off sticks and sharpening rocks to razor-sharp points. They make her hunt several types of animals and make critiques to help her improve. Her steps have gotten noticeably softer and her weapon use has improved as well. Lexa figured with more practice the blonde could easily be just as good as she was one day. The last thing they did was point out various vines and twine to use for a traditional Trikru hammock bed. Instructing her how to climb up and camouflage it so it is unnoticeable from the ground.

“Wait so you don’t make camp or anything in Trikru?” Clarke asks confused.

“If we have a big enough group and we know its safe. Otherwise we use these.” Lexa instructs as Nann continues to explain how various camps can be made using this technique as well. Both women wanted to ensure that if Clarke was ever alone again with nothing but the clothes on her back. She’d be able to survive and sustain herself easily instead of running into the trouble she did after mount weather. As the sun started to set, they made their way back to the tower and into the training room. Lexa and Clarke spared various weapons while Nann called out critiques for them. Eventually the elder got up to get started on each girl’s after training bath.

Roughly an hour and a half later Clarke wanders to her balcony in search for her love. “Hey… There you are…” Clarke calls to Lexa coming out freshly bathed on the balcony in her pajamas wrapped up in her blanket. Gently sitting next to the brunette who is wrapped up in her own blanket staring up at the stars. “God I never get tired of this view.” She sighs looking up at the sea of stars.

“Does it look like this from space?” Lexa whispers. She’d always wondered that just never thought to ask until now.

“No. It’s much prettier here. A lot blacker there.” Clarke shrugs nonchalantly. “The Earth from space looks incredible though. I never got tired of watching it.” She hums seeing Lexa’s disappointment at the lack of stars.

“Will you draw it for me sometime?” Lexa whispers hopefully.

“Of course.” Clarke smiles looking over at the brunette. Her eyes widen in realization. “Lex. Are you naked under there?” She whispers. Lexa just smirks and keeps looking up. “And let me guess… Nanna doesn’t know…” She chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Got out when she went to wash your hair.” Lexa grins triumphantly. “Been here ever since.”

“Well that was awfully brave of you.” Clarke smirks.

“My Nomi and I used to come out here at night before bed. Make up our own constellations.” Lexa smiles over at Clarke.

“Really like what?” The blonde grinned.

“Okay…. Well here…” Lexa smiles moving to lay down flat on her back. Clarke follows as Lexa lifts her hand towards the sky to point out various stars. “Over here is the racoon. See… there is his tail… and little front paws… his head is there…”

“Oh! I see it!” Clarke exclaims with a grin as they both go back to the casual silence while looking up at the sky. Every once and awhile one of them will point out one they found to the other. Tracing the shape with their fingers lifted to the night sky for the other girl to see. Nann wanders in mumbling to herself about her ridiculous child holding Lexa’s pajamas. Literally scouring each room in Heda’s quarters and every balcony, even the one in the throne room for that matter. After a while she decided to check the roof when all those turned up empty. Just to make sure Heda wasn’t sitting up there wrapped in her blanket naked as a jay bird. As soon as she walks in Clarke’s room, she finds them on the balcony together looking up at the stars. It makes her smile and roll her eyes all at once. _‘Freaking should’ve checked here first.’_ She mumbles rolling her eyes and striding to open the door.

“No, we already made a pauna Clarke. Choose another animal.” Lexa laughs

“Well now there’s two….” Clarke chuckles back.

“Do you have ANY idea how long I’ve been looking for you, young lady!” Nann huffs opening the door. Clarke flies up and grabs her blanket.

“It was all Lexa’s idea! I had nothing to do with it!” Clarke screeches as she runs past as fast as she can.

“The hell was that about?!” Nann mutters back at Lexa.

“No idea.” The brunette chuckles having not even moved from her original position. “You’re right though. It was so boring here before she came along.”

“Right?!” Komfoni chuckles moving closer to her yongon. “Find any new ones?” She asks handing the pajamas to Lexa.

“Clarke apparently found a pauna.” The brunette hums pulling on her nightwear.

“Don’t you already have that one?” The elder asks confused.

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Lexa exclaims with a chuckle.

~~~

One afternoon while skipping from limb to limb in full camouflage with Lexa it hits Clarke suddenly. “This’s how you spied on us at the drop ship isn’t it!” She whispers in shock.

Lexa chuckles and nods still running. “Nobody ever suspected a thing. It was beautiful.” She grins back causing Clarke to chuckle and roll her eyes.

“Yea us skaikru are notorious for being complete idiots sometimes.” When they stop to rest on one of the branches together Lexa looks over at Clarke. Passing the water pouch to her with a handful of berries she found. While the blonde eats Lexa thinks of how to get her to talk about Skaikru so she can figure out that question for Indra.

“Clarke?” She hums.

“Hmm...” Clarke lazily replies.

“Could you tell me about them?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Skaikru?” Clarke retorts confused.

The brunette shakes her head, “your friends.”

“Oh… Yea of course! Well there is Raven. She is like…” Clarke eagerly explains launching into stories of each delinquent on the drop ship. How Raven can fix literally everything she touches like a miracle worker. Monty, Bellamy, Harper, Jasper and on and on. Some of the stories she has to admit are funny and have even her laughing.

“Wait… what?” Lexa stops mid-bite hearing a weird word from Clarke’s mouth at dinner. Still enthusiastically explaining every single person while Nann is left sitting there wondering what the hell they are talking about.

“Delinquents. It means like law breakers. Bad people.” Clarke explains thinking that was the issue.

“Why would you call yourselves that?” Lexa asks confused.

“Ummm… well that’s what we were on the Ark. If you’re arrested for breaking any law and you’re under the age of 18 you’re held in the juvenile delinquent center of the jail until you’re 18. Then you’re given a re-trial and judged if you’ll be floated or freed at that point.” Clarke explains casually taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. Lexa and Nann are frozen stiff in shock both jaws hanging open in horror. “What?!” She mutters chewing. _‘Do I have something in my teeth?’_

“Delinquents… that was your word for goufa who were deemed criminals that were going to be killed?” Lexa states trying to understand this.

“I guess that’s one way to put it. Yea. Instead of floating us they sent us down here. So, we’re deemed the delinquents ever since. Because we were literally the entire juvenile delinquent section of the jail.” She explains taking another bite and watching their faces carefully.

“What did you do?” Nann asks quietly with a frown. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My dad… he was the lead engineer on the ark.” She gets a confused look at that so she tries to explain it better in terms the elder might understand. “Uhh… he fixed things. Everything. Made sure it kept working. Anyway, that’s why they called me princess. My mom is the lead doctor and my dad lead engineer. So, we got better quarters, food, treatment, etc.” She rambles shrugging. “Anyway, Dad found something wrong with the ark. And I overheard him arguing about it to Mom. I was a liability because I knew what was wrong.” She shrugs taking another bite. Lexa shoots her hand out to steady Nann understanding she’s furious at this notification as she had been…. Still is honestly.

“What about the others? Where their crimes similar?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Everyone was different. Some really were murders and rapists. Monty and Jasper got caught growing drugs and selling it on the ark.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes. Continuing to list various infractions as they both ate idly but listening carefully.

“What about that O person.” Lexa asks casually still eating.

“Octavia?” Clarke asks tilting her head at Lexa.

“Yea… her. You haven’t said what she did. But you talked about her a lot before.” Lexa mentions with a shrug.

“Good memory.” Clarke mutters impressed before frowning. “Umm… Octavia was arrested for … well for being born I guess you could say.” Lexa and Nann’s silverware clatters to their plates in disbelief. “I know. Believe me. On the ark you were only allowed to have one child. There wasn’t enough food, water, and stuff we used to breathe for too many people. So, they had to regulate it to protect all of us from dying up there. Octavia and Bellamy’s mom… I’m not sure how she did it. We are all implanted with something to prevent us from getting pregnant more than once. But she somehow had Octavia, which is illegal. Would have caused not only the infant but the mother to be floated instantly if discovered. So, they hid her in their quarters under the floor. She grew up in this tiny underground hole her entire life until they caught her when she was a teenager. That was when her mother was floated and Octavia was arrested.” Clarke continues quietly. Lexa’s eyes are closed as she regulates her breathing. She had heard enough of the story to explain to Indra. She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to relay this without the Trikru general slaughtering all of Skaikru leadership in her anger afterwards. But she had the story nonetheless. “I think that’s why Octavia took to Trikru a lot quicker than the rest of us did. I don’t think she ever really felt she belonged on the ark. That we weren’t really her people. I honestly can’t blame her.” Clarke shrugs sadly. “I guess life was just as harsh in space as was on the ground.” She whispers putting her fork down.

Lexa puts her hand over Clarkes. “I’m glad you survived to find me, niron.” The blonde smiles and nods as Lexa turns to Nann. “And you aren’t allowed to kill any of skaikru leadership in retaliation to what you just heard!” Lexa mutters as Nann groans in exasperation making Clarke chuckle aloud.

“Oh, come on! Just one Skaikru branwoda (idiot)!?” Nann grumbles in fake pleading seeing Lexa’s game to cheer Clarke up from her memories.

“No way. We have too many of those. There’d be nobody left.” Clarke retorts rolling her eyes. Both Lexa and Nann freeze with huge smirks. Busting out in hysterical laughter that takes Clarke by surprise as a wide grin erupts on her face. Joining in the laughter with the other two.

~~~

“Luna told me her plan to come back to Polis now that everything passed among the clans. Would you like me to go ahead and prepare her the suite across the hall?” Nann hummed to Lexa one morning long before Clarke woke up.

“Mmm… that’s a good idea. When’s that last time that room has even been used?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Good point. I’ll take a handful of my girls with me.” Komfoni hums in agreement.

“I’ll stop by today too between natbilda classes and occupying Clarke.” The brunette assures. Her and Clarke were in the thick of intensive weapons training and conditioning. Increasing her stamina, strength, and speed for each. Not to mention reaction times, and complex maneuvers. Steadily the soft skin started to transform into hard packed muscle. Though the blonde was so sore and exhausted most of the time to really truly notice. Clarke pushed herself just as hard if not harder than Lexa pushed her. It wasn’t uncommon for the girl to fall asleep and take a nap on her floor near the fireplace before she even got to the bathtub to wash up. Instead of one training at night they had advanced to two sometimes three a day depending on how Clarke felt. After a particularly brutal conditioning session Lexa would bump it down to two. Even then the blonde seemed to find her way up in the treehouse doing her own workout of sorts. Either with the play weapons, monkey bars or just simple exercises. Throwing stars and archery seemed to be what Clarke excelled in the most. Which Lexa was all for considering it kept her away from the battle. Allowing the girl to be away, hidden, and safe instead of up close making the kill. Her accuracy was getting scary good, Lexa was guessing from all those times Nann had scared the crap out of her. Always throwing something towards the noise in question. Now the elder learned to duck if she was attempting to scare her after one too many close calls. Lexa was still insistent that the blonde also be adept in at least one sword. This was what was taking them a bit longer to perfect. Clarke liked to just randomly swing the sword at someone instead of using the calculated moves Lexa wanted her to. Though, the blonde figured if she waved it wildly enough no one would get near her anyway. So, she’d be golden. Well, until Lexa parried one of these and laid her out on her back. Many expletives and attempts later… 20 in fact… Clarke finally admitted that MAYBE she should learn these weird ass sword moves. Even then, she dragged her feet reluctant and uninterested. Until that is Nann mentioned the ‘ice bitch’ favoring using a sword. That’s all it seemed to take and Lexa was singing the elder’s praises for a while after that. That day in particular Lexa planned to condition Clarke in hand to hand combat skills. Perfecting each punch, kick and combination move until they were flawless. After this, the brunette would tie various bags of sand on her arms, legs, and torso. Running her through them several more times to build speed and power into them. When Clarke got too efficient with pull ups, she switched her to finger pull ups. Which the blonde quickly deemed as ‘cruel and unusual punishment.’ Then after EVERYTHING was done, they ran. A LOT. Sprints back and forth across the gym until she puked at least three times minimum it seemed. It was at this point Lexa stepped in and informed her that the end goal was to not have to vomit at all by the end of the workout. Not to puke more and more simply to ensure Clarke wasn’t losing muscle mass or hydration.

“Lex…. I can’t… feel my … fingers anymore.” Clarke gasps dropping to the floor and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“Alright… then just 20 more of those and 50 more sprints and your done.” Lexa replies kicking a dent into the poor punching bag.

“You suck… I love you… but you fucking suck…” Clarke puffs making Lexa chortle with a grin.

“Good. That means I’m doing my job right.” She responds with a wink.

“Fuck…” The blonde exhales dramatically. Lexa rolls her eyes and throws her a towel. Peeling her shirt off and continuing to work in just her breast band. The blue eyes perk up and instantly Clarke feels a little better. Watching as she gets up and enthusiastically begins to work twenty more… slowly but she does them. “So, when are you gunna tell me the big secret mission the demon bird is working on that you and Nann keep whispering about?” The blonde curiously asks while stretching for the sprints.

“If you can still talk, obviously I didn’t push you hard enough.” Lexa mutters doing another round house kick.

“Did I ever quit talking when I was half dead when I first came to you?” Clarke smirks to the brunette.

“Touché…” She chuckles coming over to pull Clarke up on her feet. “Come on, I’ll do the sprints with you.”

“You think that’s going to distract me so you don’t have to answer?” The blonde smirks at her.

“You already know the answer to that question.” Lexa calls out as they both take off for the other side of the gym.

“Hey! No super speed!” Clarke bellows out annoyed making the brunette cackle.

“Then, they wouldn’t be sprints…” Lexa grins passing her to touch the other wall.

“Will you tell me the answer when I finish running?” Clarke asks the next time they pass.

“I told you already. You already know the answer Clarke.” Lexa yells over her shoulder.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking. Now would I?” The blonde shoots back.

“What has been my answer for all these incessant questions you’ve been asking me lately?” Lexa calls back.

“After the fucking relationship is severed… yea… yea...” Clarke drones. “But like are you actually gunna tell me then? Or are you just saying that in hopes I will forget and you won’t actually have to tell me anything?” Lexa turns and smirks back at Clarke.

“What? I have a tit out?” Clarke mutters looking down to check and back up confused to the expression. The brunette cackles as she runs past.

“No! Though I wouldn’t put it past them.” Lexa chortles passing each other again. “I used to ask the same kind of questions to Anya. Drove her freaking insane! It was glorious!” She grins playfully making Clarke laugh and shake her head. “And since I was a natbilda, it was REALLY hard to tire me out. Which just made her so much angrier. It was hilarious!”

“Why… does this… not… surprise me?” Clarke exhales with a grin.

“Komfoni swears if she hadn’t threatened Anya within an inch of her life to protect me. She would’ve accidently killed me within the first week.” Lexa chortles hearing a snorting laughing from the blonde behind her.

“I should… probably thank… you then… for building up… her tolerance. Otherwise… I never would’ve… made it out alive with her…” Clarke grins as Lexa slows her pace to run with the blonde. “ALREADY?!” She yells frustratedly at her lover. The brunette just smiles widely and keeps pace with her. “I still have 15 left!”

“But last week. You had 30 when I finished.” Lexa grins proudly.

“Huh…” Clarke mutters. By the time Clarke finally finishes and is able to start walking back to her room. The blonde is all but crawling back making Nann chortle and pick the girl up. “I can’t…. feel… my fingers…” She moans pathetically. The elder grins proudly at her yongon.

“Come on. Let’s get you in that bath.” Komfoni chuckles taking the girl to her room. Lexa turns to peel her clothes off and rinse off in her tub. “No. You can nap afterwards!” She hears Nann exclaim from Clarke’s room. Lexa chortles and walks over there.

“Come on I’ll take a bath with you this time. We can use mine tonight.” She chuckles as the blue eyes open at the statement.

“Fine with me. But you are not getting in that clean bed I just made until you are clean!” Nann warns Clarke with a stern finger.

“It’s not like I’d be able to get there on my own free will anyway. I don’t know what your freaking out about.” She mutters with an eye roll. Neither are surprised that Clarke doesn’t even make it out of the tub before falling asleep. Literally snoring on Lexa’s shoulder causing them to have to carry her out. Dry her off, brush her hair, lotion her and then place her in bed.

“This was so much joken (fucking) easier when she was little…” Komfoni grunts making Lexa chuckle and nod. “Okay… now hurry and get dressed! I wanna show you what we’ve done to Luna’s new quarters while the spastic handful is sleeping!” The elder whispers excitedly the second they place Clarke in her bed. The brunette grins and nods as Nann covers the blonde with her blanket. When they walk into the nearby suite, Lexa’s eyes widen seeing the balcony doors wide open and 20 maidens busy at work. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of dust that was in here!” Nann mutters. Most of the old furniture is out in the hall getting clean up or replaced leaving the room bare. The walls are getting a sky-blue coat of paint as left-over nets from the playground are placed behind the four-poster bed. Knowing her friend prefers to sleep in blankets instead of furs they line the bed with plush woven blankets of all kind. Pillows in soft white, cream, and blue line the bed. Comfy chairs fill the antechamber and bookcase are filled to the brim by Lexa herself. A hammock and hammock chairs are hung out on her balcony with several plants. They wander to the market where Lexa finds quite a few trinkets to place all around Luna’s room. Shells are laced in the nets above her bed. Little painted clay sea animals are disrupted throughout the room. She splurged and pulled various weapons to place on her walls to practice with. Along with several grounder games she knew Luna enjoyed. The minute she saw the string instrument she knew Luna used to play a long time ago when they were little natbilda she bought it. Placed it gently in the middle of her bed between the two stuffed animals Nann left for her. A sea otter holding a little starfish in his hands, that apparently can be removed. Well according to Komfoni who was raving it was the new thing they figured out how to do. The other was a dolphin that Lexa thought had a striking resemblance to the one her friend used to sleep with so long ago. Nann stayed to finish with the maidens as Lexa went back to check on Clarke before her natbilda class. Finding her still snoring makes her smile widely. Bending down to kiss her forehead as she gently shuts the door. The slew of presents she couldn’t help to get for the blonde she lays out on the fireplace for her to find. In her defense neither could Nann, who apparently was tired of the two girls sitting on the cold concrete and bought Clarke a hammock like Lexa’s and also a couple of hammock chairs like Luna’s. Of course, they stopped by the art stall and came away with a huge basket full of various things. The owner had numerous things they wanted the mystery painter to try. Then when Lexa informed him, she discovered one of her natbilda favors art and has been giving her sketchbooks to fill to hone her craft. The man practically erupted in excitement and shoved more things in her basket for the natbilda. While Lexa is busy with the art stall owner still buying various supplies, the elder sneaks off on her own. Heading straight for the armory and weapons stall pulling out the plans from her pocket. Nann has far too much fun picking out amour and weapons for Clarke that matched Lexa’s own. Though the only difference was the Wanheda symbol engraved elaborately on each piece. The elder planned to gift them the second the relationship was severed and the Wanheda title bestowed officially. Lexa can only chortle when she finds her Komfoni in her element beaming showing her each thing she ordered. Lexa immediately approves of each of them and can’t deny the quality put into each design.

“Okay, how long have you been planning these?” Lexa asks with a smirk.

“The second that child walked in the door. I could feel it. That was Wanheda.” Nann grins making her yongon chortle and roll her eyes. She should’ve known being former Skaigonakru this was Nann’s first love. No one picked out or designed better armor or weapons than Nann and all of Polis knew it. With someone so experienced it was easy to understand why. Picking out and customizing the legendary Wanheda armor and weaponry. This was like her Komfoni’s dream of all dreams. One that Lexa was more than happy to let her have. It took it off her plate and made that sweet grandmother of hers so happy. In the days to come as the armor and weapons were finished, they carefully got hidden away in Komfoni’s closet. Dutifully going by to check the progress and test each piece herself. The stall owners were beside themselves with her presence. A legendary skaigonakru in their shop offering advice. The men and women hand making them were grateful for every single critique she gave. Even handing her others they had worked on to ask her to inspect those. Lexa always knew when she came back from the armory and weapons stall because it was slathered all over her Komfoni’s face in a beaming grin.

Needless to say, by the time Lexa found her way headed to the natbilda class, Heda is already finding it hard to wait to the end of class to surprise Yarla with her gift. Though she still manages to diligently continue going through the sacred text with the older natbilda. Several are having a hard time staying awake and she can’t blame them. The reading is quite dull. Necessary but dull. Lexa finds it amusing that when the class finally is dismissed, and she asks Yarla if she would like to stay behind with her a bit after class. The girl practically erupts in an excited grin of approval. You see, since the Titus incident, no one in the school ever demands to speak to a student after class. They simply ask, allowing the choice to be accepted or denied to help the students feel safe and in control of the situation. It was something Amma noticed Lexa doing and loved so much she started implementing it in all the classes. If the student said no, then whoever was teaching the class would then just go to Amma. Telling her whatever it was they wanted to discuss. When the fisa deemed it appropriate to mention it to the student she would pass the message along. The adolescent practically skips over to Heda almost mirroring Heda’s own excitement. Pulling the basket laden gift from the desk and holding it out to the girl. Yarla’s brown eyes almost pop right out of her head and the squeal of excitement is the icing on the cake. Lexa is laughing as she tells Yarla all about how the art stall owner was ecstatic to hear Heda had a little natbilda who enjoyed his craft so much. She’d never seen that girl smile so much in her life looking at all the pencils, crayons, paints, paper, and brushes given to her. Even a new sketchbook that Lexa picked out herself knowing Yarla was almost done with her current one. Before Lexa can even finish explaining the girl jumps up and hugs her excitedly. Thanking her profusely and asking about each item curiously. This is where Amma finds them a solid 20 minutes later. Starting to wonder what they were doing in there especially with all that giggling and cheers resounding out of that room. Poking her head in she can only chortle at the sight of Lexa and Yarla sitting on the floor together. A basket and a mess full of art supplies scattered between the two. Honestly the fisa is unsure which girl looks more excited in that moment.

“The art stall owner heard I had a little natbilda who enjoys art. Amma I’ve never seen anyone get that excited that fast before.” Lexa laughs.

“That sweet family. I’m not surprised.” The fisa hums with a grin then chuckles looking down at the adolescent. “Does this mean I get my paper back?” Amma grins down at Yarla in her own little world looking meticulously at each item.

“For now.” Yarla hums inspecting a pencil carefully. The fisa chuckles and rolls her eyes sitting down with the two. Laughing as Lexa tells her the whole story and mentions to probably not be too surprised if a steady stream of art supplies starts getting sent directly to them now. It is A LOT later than usual by the time Lexa makes her way back up the tower to check on Clarke and Nann. Komfoni greets her and puts a finger to her lips and motions to follow her. Pushing the panel door open, Lexa pokes her head in behind Nann and spots Clarke immediately. The brunette almost falls over laughing at the sight. Clarke is butt naked and covered in whatever the hell was in that basket. Head to toe the girl is absolutely plastered with various multicolored streaks as canvases and paper are scattered EVERYWHERE around her.

“You should’ve heard the squeal when she first woke. Pretty sure she fell out of bed trying to get to it too from the thump that came right after.” Nann laughs over at Lexa. “I eventually just gave up on her clothes and stripped her down. She hasn’t come up for air since so approach with caution.” Komfoni jokes quietly with a wry smirk.

“Oh my god…” Lexa whispers laughing trying to take in the person that used to resemble her lover. Blonde hair now multiple colors of whatever she touched it with. “It’s worse than when she was a goufa (child). I thought they’re supposed to grow out of it not get worse!”

“Wanheda is special I guess.” Nann smirks back with an amused chortle.

“Come on I wanna go see what her front looks like if that’s how bad the back looks.” Lexa whispers pulling a laughing Nann behind her. Tip toeing over and peeking around carefully. Clarke hears them and looks up smiling. The reaction is instant as both women jolt back and gasp loudly in horror. The chalk smeared on her face is absurd. There is literally zero amount of skin uncovered on her entire face. It doesn’t even look like Clarke anymore. Instead like a multicolored animal looking at the two women confused.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispers. Still not quite sure if that really is her.

“Spichen (Damn)… did you get any on the paper?!” Nann gasps in shock tilting her head and stepping closer carefully.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?! Of course, it’s me!” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes. Nann just reaches back and bats at Lexa to go get a mirror. Not even able to say the words just hoping her yongon understands because she currently can’t take her eyes off this insane child sitting here in front of her.

“Keryon (spirits), did you at least have fun, child?” Nann smirks shakes her head in amusement. Clarke grins widely and nods.

“Jok (fuck). I’d hope so.” Lexa mutters with wide eyes of disbelief. Pausing in hesitation, not wanting to touch Clarke. So, she sits the broken mirror on the floor near the blonde so Clarke can pick it up. Blue eyes roll at the sheer ridiculousness of the two and begrudgingly takes the mirror. The minute she looks down, Clarke shrieks piercingly and jumps up to scrambling away from it.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING!” Nann roars in warning. Thankfully the blonde freezes in mid scramble falling over on her ass with her hands up. “STAY!” The elder orders as Clarke sits with a pout and crossing her arms. The two women rush like a crazed pit crew. Grabbing buckets, and A LOT of soap. Lexa works to fill Clarkes’ tub and pulls the stones from the fire. Dropping them in and continuing to fill the water. Nann takes the supplies out to the balcony and then takes it upon herself to oversee the crazed multicolored child pouting in the corner. “Walk from there.” Nann instructs pointing where Clarke currently sits. “To there.” She states pointing to Clarke’s balcony. “AND TOUCH JOKEN (fucking) NOTHING!” The elder fervently commands.

“Seriously? I can’t even take a bath?” Clarke mutters walking as instructed quite dejectedly.

“No way. You’re beyond a bath.” Nann breathes in sheer dismay to this incredibly filthy child. Lexa comes in with multiple heated buckets of water and both women begin to arm themselves with one. “Arms out, legs apart please.” Komfoni directs as Clarke groans and does as told. Nann throws her water at Clarke while Lexa waits for Nann to finish and pours it over Clarke’s head to ensure it’s wet enough. “Skrish (shit), it looks like her face is melting off.” Nann whispers over to Lexa who nods with wide horrified eyes.

“Wait which one’s the soap?” Clarke asks bending down to look at the bottles. Nann’s eyes roll and Lexa chortles.

“Scrub body. NOT hair!” Komfoni instructs pouring some in the girl’s hands. Lexa smirks as she goes to refill their buckets again and comes back with both filled to the brim again. The elder pours a bit on the girls’ hands to wash it off before reaching for another bottle. “This is shampoo, child. I don’t believe you’ve ever met before.” Nann jokes earning a snort of laughter from Lexa behind her.

“Nanna… this sucks compared to your baths.” Clarke whines with a frown looking behind her wearily. “And what if someone sees?”

“Then they’ll get a great show.” Nann exclaims with a huge grin setting Lexa off again as Clarke groans. The elder takes pity on the girl and smiles warmly at her. “I’ll make sure to get one ready for you my strikskaifaya (little star.) As soon as you don’t look like… well… that…” She explains waving her hand all around Clarke for emphasis. “Otherwise, I’m afraid sitting in water… even if it is one of my famous bubble baths… would be pointless, my dear.” Clarke frowns… well more like unabashedly pouts but she can’t argue with that logic. It eventually takes A LOT of soap and scrubbing for the next half hour before the faded multicolored blonde is lead into her freshly drawn tub. Laden with bubbles and heated perfectly that she practically melts into. Even after all that scrubbing on the balcony it STILL takes a massive amount of soap and scouring from all three before Clarke finally looks like Clarke again.

“Okay next time I use that stuff I’m wearing a hazmat suit.” The girl grumbles as Lexa slathers her with lotion. Worried her skin will get dry and raw after all that soap and repeated bouts of scrubbing.

“What’d you end up making?” Lexa hums curiously massaging muscles as she goes.

“SO MUCH! I made you something too but I’m afraid to touch it at the moment. That stuff is like the herpes of all craft supplies, I fucking swear.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes.

“Herpes?” The brunette inquires confused.

“Uhh yea… used to be this SUPER contagious… uhm… disease before the bombs… just means almost impossible to keep clean.” Clarke summarizes with a blush. “I’ll sort them out tomorrow. I feel like I’ve had enough baths tonight to last me through the next month.” She huffs making Lexa snort in laughter in agreement.

~~~

Later that very night Clarke, bolts upright with a scream as an earth-shaking boom erupts around her. A flash of light nearly blinds her and she flies under the covers frantically crawling over to the snoring Lexa. _‘Ohhh boobs…’_ Clarke grins only to be interrupted by another rumble which makes her shriek again. This wakes Lexa up who in her bleary haze of sleep only sees something crouching over her under the blankets causing her to also scream. Clarke of course is now horrified that Lexa is now scared which means the likelihood they’re all gunna die now is fairly high. Since Lexa’s scared of fucking nothing. The brunette pauses recognizing that scream and those trembling hands white knuckling both her boobs. Ripping the blanket off, the green eyes roll.

“What the Jok (fuck) is wrong with you, Clarke? Are you not aware of the concept of SLEEPING?!” Lexa grumbles irately. Right about that time another thunder crashes and lightening claps. The blonde flies back under the covers and clutches both breasts even tighter than before practically making Lexa’s eyes bulge out of her face now. 

“WE’RE BEING BOMBED!” Clarke shrieks quivering from under the blankets. She knows they’re on the top of the tower meaning they’re literally a fucking prime target. There’s no way they can make it down and not die. Lexa feels her shaking ramp up dramatically and sighs sympathetically.

“Hey. It’s just a thunderstorm. It’s fine. We aren’t being bombed.” Lexa soothes peeling back the covers to see Clarke’s face. Another loud thunder echoes throughout the night causing the girl to screech and clutch her tighter like a pythonic leach. Abruptly the panel crashes open so hard it shakes the wall and Nann comes barreling in roaring loudly. Holding her sword in one hand and a shoe in the other with only half an eyelid open. Clarke shrieks piercingly loud and falls sideways off the bed in shocked horror.

“We’re being murdered and bombed. WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL HATES US THAT MUCH?!” Clarke screeches crawling under the bed.

“Apparently, there are no thunderstorms in space.” Lexa yawns crawling down to pull Clarke out from under the bed. Nann groans audibly and drops her sword. A lightning strike hits scarily close to the tower making a sound so loud it makes all three jump. Causing the blonde to hurdle even further under the bed hysterically shrieking with her hands cemented over her ears.

“My bed. No windows. Quieter.” Nann instructs over Clarke’s screams mid-yawn.

Lexa nods and wraps her blanket around her hugging her racoon. “Clarke put on your blanket it’ll protect you.” The brunette mumbles sleepily hoping maybe it’ll help shut up the screaming. The blonde stops screeching momentarily as she frantically crawls out like a deranged looking spider and yanks her blanket off the bed. Clutching her pauna she throws it quickly over her head and bolts out of the room. Taking a hard right towards Nann’s quarters. Lexa just rolls her eyes before calling out a “Left!” For the blind girl sprinting like a weirdo into her bathroom. Not long after both women hear a loud,

‘THUD!’

Along with multiple expletives and a final “UMPH!” Nann turns around sleepily yawning and looks down at the child flat on her back on the floor. Rubbing her forehead in front of the hallway door. Lexa comes around the corner blearily rubbing her eyes.

“Other left.” Lexa yawns.

“Maybe it’ll help her sleep.” Nann mutters hopefully as they help the psychotic blond up and take her to Nann’s room. Closing her panel door and then her bathroom door it makes a sort of sealed room. No windows, and in the middle of the tower so the storm is less potent in here. The elder comes back in from her closet and throws earmuffs at Clarke. The blonde has never in her life been more thankful to see those itchy, hot things again. Nann just rolls her eyes as she gets in bed and Clarke promptly crawls right on top of her still shaking. Lexa curls right up and unceremoniously shoves Clarkes head off Komfoni’s chest enough for her to still hear the heartbeat. The elder just waits for them to get comfortable with a roll of her eyes. Pulling her covers over all of them and hopes to actually sleep after this.

Nann wakes that next morning to being smothered in her sleep by a blonde adult sized leech and an identical brunette partner in crime. Each are snoring loudly in her ears and her yongon even has a hand thrown over the elder’s face. She can already feel it’s much later than they usually wake up. Her especially. But thanks to last nights fun interruption it seems they all needed the extra rest. Feeling her Komfoni move, one of Lexa’s green eyes flutter’s open and grin at the way they ended up sleeping. Smirking she pats Nann’s face earning a chuckle from the elder. “I’m trapped. Go make tea.” Komfoni grins wryly. Clarke turns her head towards them and snuggles deeper into Nann. Both eyes grow dramatically with alarm at the giant nasty looking goose egg that is currently residing on the blonde’s forehead.

“Jok.” Lexa whispers looking at Nann worriedly.

“Well no wonder she slept so hard last night.” Komfoni whispers in disbelief to the things sheer size.

“Amma would kill us if we didn’t get her.” Lexa whispers frowning with uncertainty.

“She’s been my second on many of my Opkepa’s relationships. I’ve trained her quite extensively already. I trust her if you’re comfortable with it.” Nann whispers.

“Mmmmmm... tea… then we decide…” Lexa mumbles sleepily and rolling out of bed making the elder smirk. Obviously her yongon is half awake and struggling to come to the surface. It takes another half hour and one cup of tea for the brunette to speak up again. “I want to ask Clarke about it. Give her the choice. It is her anonymity this is concerning.” Lexa whispers to Nann.

“Normally, I would agree but that thing looks like it might birth another blonde and as much fun as the first one is…” Komfoni mutters with a deep frown staring at the large swell.

“Clarke…” Lexa calls softly.

“No, Candyland is a state Lexa.” The girl mumbles making both of the women look at each other confused.

“Clarke. Wake up!” The brunette calls out again.

“Mr. hoovenspluew!” Clarke murmurs with a smile laced onto her lips.

“Clarke!” Lexa calls louder shaking her arm. Blue eyes open for a second and she squints at Lexa confused.

“You have preeeetttttyful antlers.” Clarke smiles hazily, then immediately goes back to sleep. Nann practically shoves Lexa out of the bed hearing this.

“Amma. Now.” Komfoni hisses urgently with a quickly nodding Lexa. The brunette comes in not even 5 minutes later haphazardly clothed and pulling a boot on while hopping.

“Want me to help roll her off so you can get dressed?” She mutters to the elder running her fingers through her mane.

“Sha. Her morning breath is suffocating me.” Komfoni whispers grimacing making Lexa smirk. Carefully Lexa moves Clarke on her back in the middle of Komfoni’s bed. Delicately tucking her in under the covers while the elder runs to pull on clothes. Lexa is tucking the pauna and Clarke’s blanket out of sight when Nann comes in braiding her hair. “What are you doing yongon?” The elder smirks rolling her eyes.

“Do you have like a scarf or something, so I can hide her hair and face?” Lexa whispers quickly.

“Oh yes… blind the child… that won’t scare the skrish (shit) out of her.” Nann retorts walking back to her closet. “Here, have fun. I’ll go alert the guards while you play dress up.” She mutters rolling her eyes and striding to the front entrance.

“Good morning boys. Would either of you mind going to get Amma for me?” She asks sweetly and calmly.

“Is Heda okay?!” The both turn and ask worriedly. “Of course, gentlemen. Just fancied a chat with our friend this morning. Don’t tell her that though, she’ll find an excuse not to come. Woman deserves some time to herself with all she does.” Nann winks making the other guard smile and races off.

“You just lied your face off...” Lexa mutters behind her with a frown when Nann closes the door.

“Would you rather me tell them you ran into a door thinking we were being bombed in the middle of the night and woke up with an evil twin hatching out of your forehead?” Nann retorts rolling her eyes. “Wait for Amma. I’m making you more tea. Lord knows you could use it.” Lexa promptly sends of Komfoni with a rude gesture as she nervously begins to pace. What if that run in with the door did more damage than they thought it did? What if this is irreversible? What if she lost Clarke forever just when she found her? _‘Lexa stop. You can’t be this panicked when Amma comes in she’ll freak out!’_ She lectures herself taking a couple calming breaths. Right as the doors open on the throne room. The second the fisa looks at Lexa she can tell something is up. That brunette looks suspiciously like her little natbilda when they’ve done something they weren’t supposed to. Her eyes squint scrutinizing Heda to ensure she’s all right.

“What did you do?” Amma sighs walking closer and beginning to look for an injury.

“Oh no! I’m fine! I promise!” Lexa assures guiding the fisa to her quarters. “We… uhm… had a visitor come last night with a fairly nasty looking wound on their head. This morning they weren’t making sense and I didn’t feel comfortable without you taking a look. BUT…”

“I saw nothing… yea… yea…” Amma mutters waving her hand as they walk in making Nann chortle.

“Excuse Heda, we had a rough night and she hasn’t had her second cup of tea yet.” The elder jokes with a smirk handing both women a cup in their hands.

“Bless you!” Amma groans. “You have no idea how grateful I was for all those ear muffs last night.”

“Oh, we do.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes and getting slapped by Heda. The elder just rolls her eyes and walks the two back to her room. Looking over at Clarke Komfoni glances back with an amused expression at Lexa. “Really?” She asks with a smirk. The only thing visible on the girl is the giant goose egg in the center of her forehead. Everything else has been covered up by the scarfs Nann haphazardly threw at the weird yongon of hers.

“Why was I sworn to secrecy when I can’t even see who it is?” Amma whispers as the elder just shrugs in uncertainty.

“See this is why I always wait for after her second cup to make her do anything.” Komfoni mutters rolling her eyes and getting a chortle from the fisa. Lexa is already on the bed sipping her tea eagerly and glaring disapprovingly at Nann.

“Gracious. You weren’t kidding.” Amma hums in concern. Clarke hears the familiar voice and smiles inwardly.

“Peek-a-boo!” The blonde calls pulling down the scarf quickly to reveal her blue eyes. Grinning stupidly at her own joke and the familiar face. “Ammm maaaa maaa maaaa!” She grins up at the fisa.

“Yes. I see what you mean by the disorientation.” The Amma chortles rolling her eyes. Komfoni is howling in the corner at the peek-a-boo comment and the ridiculous look on Clarke’s face. Lexa on the other hand, looks like she’s about to pass out at Clarke revealing her face. “Breathe, Heda. If you pass out, I will slap you.” Amma instructs with a firm look that seems to do the trick as Heda whips around to look at her. “Go get me some ice from Komfoni’s ice box. We need to try and reduce this swelling.” Amma instructs as Lexa nods and hops off the bed quickly. “Heda Komfoni can you please get my…” The fisa calls only for the woman to hand her the medical bag she came in with. “Oh… thank you.” A mortar and pestle get pulled out with several herbs. The fisa adeptly crushes up a salve to help draw out the swelling. The ice block Heda carries in is wrapped in a thin towel as Amma begins thickly applying the salve. Komfoni then works several more thick towels under the girl’s head to catch any drips of water. “Heda Komfoni can you make that tea we used on Calix when he forgot to duck in sparring practice?” The fisa hums.

“Might need to make it a smoothie with that one.” Komfoni warns.

“Fine as long as she drinks it, I don’t care.” Amma retorts with a roll of her eyes. “Okay, this is going to be cold but I need you to stay still for me. We need to get the swelling down.” The fisa explains down to the girl blowing bubbles with her spit. Lexa looks on in mortified disgust to what she is doing making Amma chortle. “If we are lucky Heda, she won’t remember a thing. Plus, this tea will knock her out for a bit. It might make her a bit loopy but it works wonders in the end.” She instructs applying the ice pack.

“Woah… face-cicles” Clarke murmurs worriedly over to Lexa.

“Great… loopier huh…” The brunette mutters rolling her eyes making the fisa chuckle.

“Ohhhhh my god…. My boobs ate the monk-monk!” The blonde gasps making Amma snort in laughter.

“What’d I miss?” Komfoni asks striding in with a chocolate milk bottle.

“I have no idea, but she’s a riot.” Amma laughs wiping a tears from her eyes.

“Chocolalalala!” Clarke grins spotting the chocolate goodness. Opening and closing her hands dramatically. Nann chortles and comes closer to the girl.

“You can’t sit up with that knot on your head so this will need to do for now.” The elder instructs handing her the bottle. Clarke nods seriously and crosses her heart. All of them look at each other confused to what that meant.

“YOUuu’ve got face suckers!” The blonde whispers sticking her finger into Nann’s nose.

Komfoni rolls her eyes. “Lexa, sing that song that shuts her up. Will you?” She mutters with Clarke’s fingers still wiggling in her nose fascinatedly.

“Oh Keryon (spirits). Give me your fingers.” The brunette whispers pulling the girl’s fingers out and frantically wiping them off trying not to gag.

“Okay, yongon. Leave the skin on her fingers for now.” Nann retorts batting at her hands making Amma chortle.

“Right… hey… you remember that song I taught you?” Heda hums down to Clarke.

“Beans… beans… the musical fruit… the more you eat, the more you TOOT!” The blonde sings opera style resulting in Nann and Amma having to clutch each other to stay on the bed they’re now laughing so hard. Lexa’s smirking at Clarke and just takes the bottle out of Nann’s hands.

“Yes. That was lovely. Thank you.” Lexa tells her trying as hard as she can to keep her composure and not bust out into laughter as she pops the bottle in Clarke’s mouth. The girl’s eyes grow wide as she fervently sucks it down. After a while Lexa gives the blonde a break to breathe a bit and aerate the bottle which currently has far too much suction at the moment.

Clarke gasps in wonder “LEX… your name rhymes with se…”

“Nope... Keep drinking…” Lexa quickly interrupts shoving the bottle back in as the tanned cheeks blush. Nann is almost crying she’s laughing so hard now and Amma is fairing no better. The blonde barely makes it through half of the bottle before falling asleep. “Oh, thank god!” Lexa exhales in visible relief rolling her eyes at the other two. “Not a joken word.” She mutters unamused.

“Think we can get her to sing that song again when she’s coherent?” Nann whispers with a smirk. The brunette just rolls her eyes and pulls the covers up on Clarke. The elder and Amma walk into Heda’s bathroom as the fisa runs through the various herbs and treatments she would like them to do. Lexa comes out to hear some of the instructions.

“Keep ice and those herbs on that head until the swelling starts to come down. That medicine will knock her out and make her pretty loopy for a while. But it’ll really help speed up the healing process. I will warn you though she’ll have quite a nasty headache once this loopy phase wears off and a nice-looking bruise to show for it. So, keep her in bed for the next couple of days while this heals. She won’t be wanting to do much of anything for a while anyway so that should help.” The fisa instructs pulling out the herbs she used for them to use and explaining what each does. Ensuring she’ll mix up a jar and send it up to them when she gets back downstairs “I’ll send up some herbs for the pain you can give her as she needs them with the salve later. AND I expect an update to be sent to me tonight by a guard before I come see her tomorrow.” She instructs sternly to both of them who nod. “Remember, the more she rests the faster she heals. Sleep is a good thing, just make sure she stays hydrated and eats well.” The fisa reminds them as she heads out the door with Nann. Lexa gently carries Clarke to her room and stays by her side most of the day. Dutifully giving medicine and changing ice packs throughout the day. Only leaving to go teach her natbilda where she updates the fisa on the progress. It takes another day and a half before Clarke FINALLY stirs with a loud groan of pain. Both race in there as expletives are thrown out of the blonde’s mouth that neither woman ever thought would sound so good. Clarke feels something wet and runs her fingers around her head to discover wet spots there.

“Fuck… I peed far…” She mumbles aloud with eyes still closed Nann snorts in laughter alongside Lexa. Clarke hears them and attempts to open her eyes only to groans loudly. “Shit… no eyes… eyes fucking bad… God damn it… What the fuck…” Clarke whimpers as searing pain instantly envelops her. All laughing instantly stops hearing the girl in pain. Lexa races straight over to comfort Clarke as Nann races back to her room to make the girl a medicated smoothie and grab a fresh frozen cloth for her head.

“Shh… It’s okay, hodnes. I’m right here.” Lexa soothes wiping the tears away. Instinctively Clarke’s eyes flutter to see Lexa. “Don’t try and open your eyes if it hurts, niron. You got a pretty nasty bump on your head. You’ve been asleep for almost two days now. So just take it easy, okay?” She hums wiping tears away. She feels the faint nod of consent as she continues to wipe away tears and hums the lullaby to calm her. “Good. Komfoni will be here with something that will help soon, hodnes.” Lexa assures as Clarke whimpers. Nann comes hurrying in with a fresh medicine smoothie and another wash cloth. The brunette gets handed the smoothie, helping Clarke take slow sips from the straw. Earning a smile when she tastes the flavor.

“Yes, I figured that smoothie might help you feel better as much as that medicine I put in there will.” Nann chuckles smiling down at the girl. “Alright, let’s get you some fresh ice and numbing herbs for that head, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” She hums gingerly pulling away the washcloth and placing it in the bowl on the bedside table. Using a dry towel, she pats the lingering wetness dry and any of the extra drips. Delicately applying a thick coating of the salve before putting on the fresh ice cloth. Carefully pulling the drapes shut to help soothe their girls head, Nann empties out washcloth bowl and pulls a book from Lexa’s bookcase. “Here. This will be fun to hallucinate about in those fantastic dreams that medicine’s about to give you.” She grins.

“Seriously?” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes.

“Shof op. It is not for you.” Nann shushes making Clarke smirk as the elder opens the book and softly begins to read Peter Pan. When the girl finishes the smoothie Lexa gently puts it on the table and holds Clarke’s hand. Letting her know she’s right there with her. Pulling up her blanket and tucking that pauna in her arm like she likes. The girl makes it through the first chapter before soft snores signal the medicine taking effect.

~~~

The next morning, Amma is puttering around Clarke’s room assessing her head injury and making more of her medicine. Clarke’s blue eyes flutter open hazily and watch her carefully as she moves around the room calmly. The woman smiles fondly and comes over immediately. Cupping the girl’s cheek as she sits on the bed. “Yes, I heard you woke up yesterday. How are you feeling?” She hums as Lexa comes skidding in like a crazed maniac half dressed hearing Clarke is awake. Amma looks at her smirking in amusement. While the blonde gives a lazy half smile still a little bit drugged.

“What happened to your joken (fucking) pants child?” Nann mutters slapping Lexa’s butt.

“She’s awake!” The brunette grins excitedly pulling on her leggings in her hands quickly.

“You feel up to some breakfast today or would you rather another smoothie?” Nann hums down at the blonde. The girl’s stomach loudly growls and her eyes get big at the mention of real food.

“Yes!” Clarke mumbles almost drooling at this point making everyone chuckle around her. Nann goes to get the breakfast tray as Amma carefully and very gradually begins to prop the girl up.

“Let’s see how you do here before we try any further.” She smiles as Clarke blinks a couple times and pulls on Lexa’s arm.

“Lexa… Do you see that kid growing out of her chest too?” Clarke whispers with wide eyes. Lexa chortles and rubs the baby’s head.

Amma chuckles and grins down at the baby. “Ahhh… this right here is Xander. He is currently teething and absolutely refuses to be out of my sight for even a second. But as long as he’s in his favorite place,” Gesturing to her chest. “he’s happy as clam. But the minute you try to take him off…” She mutters rolling her eyes. “But since he’s so adorable. He totally gets away with it.” She grins down at him.

“Yes, that’s what I kept saying about that one.” Nann mutters nodding to Lexa, who’s grinning proudly at the statement. Amma snorts in laughter and rolls her eyes.

“Ohhhmygod…. I missed you…” Clarke mumbles with cheeks stuffed full of eggs and toast. All three women cackle at her as Xander starts to move.

“Mmmm... I think someone else is hungry too. Mind if I use your room Heda Komfoni?” Amma hums grinning down at the little boy you can’t figure out why the magic boobies won’t give him milk.

“Absolutely.” Nann grins with a nod as Amma walks that way. They hear a frustrated little huffy cry and Amma chuckle. “Hold on, it’s coming. I have to get in there first.”

“Has your patience though ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann grins back at her making Lexa nod fervently. Clarke grins still shoveling food in her mouth. “See that’s what happens when you haven’t eaten solid food in three days.” She chuckles nudging Lexa who snorts in laughter.

“Freeths dawwyss?!” Clarke exclaims with a mouth loaded with food. Both women look at her stumped until she chews and swallows. “Three days?!” Both chuckle and nod.

“Yes, apparently we need to teach skaikru their rights from their lefts.” Lexa smirks at Clarke.

“Mmmm… and ensure none of them went ape shit thinking we were being bombed and are now walking around with grapefruits on their heads either.” Nann chuckles slyly. The minute Clarke hears the Skai word she grins proudly ignoring the comment.

“Okay. Somebody is satisfied now. Oh, and get a kick out of what Fei and I discovered last night.” Amma chuckles. “Heda Komfoni, pretend you’re trying to pull him away from me. And make sure you watch his face.” She grins. The elder pulls and the boy’s brows furrow angrily glaring at Nann and those little fingers turn white on Amma’s shirt. Gently Nann stops and the boy’s face relaxes, snuggling back in happily. Again, the elder pulls and each time they get the same reaction. All of them are rolling in laughter. “Seriously you should’ve seen us dying last night when we discovered this.” Amma chortles.

“Oh, this one has attitude to spare.” Nann chuckles patting the little boy on the rump. They idly chat until Clarke is finished eating. Nann takes her breakfast tray and goes to make her medicine smoothie. Lexa goes to write Indra a correspondence about how they faired with the storm. Anxious to see if they also had the same reaction Clarke did seeing as how unfamiliar they were in their new environment. The door is still propped open as Lexa writes her letter where the blonde can hear the familiar scratching of the pen against paper. Amma is humming softly patting the little boy on the rump strapped to her chest. Gathering the salve from her bag and mixing up some more for the girl to put on her head. This one catered more to helping the bruising heal faster now that the swelling has significantly been reduced. Clarke just quietly watches her work as the fisa asks her random questions about what hurts and where. If certain movements hurt and how much. Each answer gets considered and result in other herbs being thrown into the mortar as she grinds up each one with the pestle. The fisa finally turns and walks over to the blonde with a smile. Sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to apply it on the girl’s forehead delicately.

The blue eyes study the woman carefully. “Do you remember me?” Clarke whispers so faintly, as if hoping Amma might not hear it at all. The fisa never jumps or acts surprised by the sudden question. Nor does she turn away or stop at her task at hand. Just smiles and continues applying the salve to the bruised head.

“Would you like me to?” Amma replies in an almost identical whisper. It makes Lexa smirk down at the letter she’s still penning. It is such an Amma type response and the brunette loves her for it. Clarke studies the woman’s eyes meticulously. Finding nothing but kindness and compassion. The blonde nods just slightly enough for the woman to feel it but not enough to cause her pain from the movement. Amma smiles down warmly at the girl, “I could never forget these baby blue’s even if I tried my dear.” Cupping her cheek lovingly just as she used to do as a little girl. It makes Clarke smile and the weight on her shoulder she hadn’t realized was even there lift off instantly.

“This is looking SO much better!” The fisa hums carefully prodding at the lump and bruise.

“Really?!” Clarke asks hopefully.

“Mmmhmmm… The swelling has dissipated quite nicely. Keep taking that medicine I gave Heda Komfoni and letting those two ice and salve this head of yours. Not to mention stay in bed to allow your body to rest so it heals faster. If you do that then you should be up in no time, my sweet Kaia.” She winks kissing the girl’s cheek tenderly.

A thought occurs to Clarke and she frowns a bit. “Do you… do you know who I really am?” She whispers downcast unsure if Wanheda would change the love she is receiving.

“I know only what you want me to, my dear. But just like I tell all my yongons, no matter how old you are, what’s happened, what you think you’ve done or not done. I will ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS be here for you if you need me. And EVEN when you don’t.” Amma chuckles down at the blonde who smiles. “It’s my job, and I for one wouldn’t change it for the world.” A few minutes later, Nann comes in with the smoothie that Clarke obediently drinks down. With her belly stuffed full to the brim and the medicine working in her system a contented sleep washes over her. Not surprised to find Nann and Lexa both standing near the door protectively as she quietly closes it behind her to let the child sleep. Smiling she walks straight over and hugs Lexa tightly, “you have no idea how long I’ve been hoping this was the case.”

“Really?!” Lexa whispers down to her with wide eyes. The fisa smirks and shrugs.

“It was the same excuse we used with both of the boys. It was a long shot but it was about the only thing I could do to prevent my heart from grieving for you both.” She admits cupping Lexa’s face as Nann comes to join in on the hugging. Well... up until an annoyed little cry is heard from a wriggling little boy on Amma’s chest. Nann and Lexa chortle as Amma smirks down at the furrowed pout on the little one’s face.

“Mmmm… possessive too.” Komfoni chuckles with a smirk rubbing the boy’s plump cheek as he coos for her.

“Yes, Fei LOVES to tease him about this too.” Amma chortles rolling her eyes. Nann nods approvingly at her yongon with a smirk.

"We were just hugging her stirkon (little one). We were not taking your magic boobies away! I promise!" Lexa singasongs down to the cute baby making the other two snort in laughter.

“Well if ai goufa is on it that, means he might just grow out of it.” The elder grins knowingly over to the fisa who chuckles.

“Yea, I’m thinking it is more for the numerous different expressions this one glares at him each time.” Amma chuckles to both of them. As Nann is walking them to the door she turns to back to Lexa and Nann. “Okay, I just have to ask. What actually happened to her?” The fisa inquires nodding to Clarke’s room with a knowing smirk at Lexa.

“Child ran smack into the hallway door screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs that we were being bombed with her blanket pulled over her head.” Nann deadpans making Amma burst into laughter.

“Yep that’s Kaia alright?!” Amma cackles wiping her eyes.

“In my defense, I did tell her to go left. But apparently we need to review our lefts from our rights.” Lexa smirks over to Amma with an eye roll. The fisa is still laughing when she leaves to go back down to the orphanage. Though she does show Heda a little trick she teaches her kiddos with her hands. Holding out the pointer finger and thumb on each hand to look for the ‘L’ to find the left hand. It is several hours later when Clarke finally wakes. Smiling when she finds her love reading next to her in bed. The brunette smiles back and kisses the hand she’s holding.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa hums.

“Been better.” Clarke croaks with a yawn.

“Still full from this morning?” The brunette asks knowingly after witnessing Clarke inhale about double her body weight in food then topping it off with a smoothie that had about as much as the breakfast tray in it.

“UGH…. Don’t mention the word food.” Clarke moans dramatically making Lexa chortle. “I think I have a permeant food baby.” The blonde groans rubbing her protruding stomach under the covers.

“I’m sorry… food baby?” Lexa inquires with a bewildered look. Clarke nods and uncovers her stomach with a smile.

“Yep. When you eat so much your stomach looks as though you’re pregnant. But it’s not filled with baby. It’s filled with food.” She grins as Lexa snorts in laughter. “It’s something the guys started at the drop shop. Always said it after literally every meal. They could eat a single god damn berry and they’d still be going around comparing who had the biggest food baby.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes.

“So that’s what they were doing…” Lexa whispers aloud in thought. The blonde almost falls over in laughter picturing the scouts trying to figure out what the skaiskat (Sky boys) were doing comparing swollen shirtless middles. Until she catches a view of her balcony.

“Can we go sit on the balcony? PLEAAASSEE?!” Clarke begs looking out the window at the hammock chairs that look so inviting. She had yet to sit in one and it was calling her name.

“You heard Amma just like I did this morning. You are not allowed to get out of bed unless it is to the bathroom with assistance. Even then it is limited!” Lexa drones rolling her eyes.

“I won’t be getting up at all if you carry me… We can make a stop at the bathroom to make it official and everything I swear! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!” The blonde unabashedly begs making the pleading gesture with her hands, pouting her lip, and batting her eyes for the full effect. _‘Please work. Please work. Please work!’_

Lexa chuckles, “you realize you don’t have pants on, right?”

“That’s what my blanket is for!” Clarke assures nodding her head for emphasis.

The brunette sighs heavily. “Fiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee.” She relents has Clarke brightens up excitedly.

“Oh, thank god! I think my butt is beginning to attach itself to this bed.” Clarke breathes in relief. Lexa rolls her eyes and takes two furs to line the inside of the chairs with. Gently lifting Clarke up, she takes her to the bathroom. Then turns to make some tea for them and places them outside on the wooden tray table beside the hammock chair while Clarke does her business. Once the girl indicates she’s done Lexa brings her blanket over for her to hold while carrying her outside. The blonde is carefully deposited in the right side of the chair and Lexa pulls her blanket over the girl’s lap. Tucking it in around her before sitting herself in the left side of the chair. Handing Clarke a tea cup as she turns to get her own. “Was this always here?” Clarke asks hesitantly looking around to see if there was anything else, she missed. Lexa chuckles.

“Nann bought this while we were at the market the other day. I think she was hoping we’d utilize it instead of the cold cement floor.” Lexa smiles reaching over to get her tea.

“Shut up? She bought this for me?” Clarke gasps making the brunette grin and nod.

“Of course, it’s your balcony.” Lexa chuckles. The blonde smiles and takes a deep breath of fresh air. Smiling as she feels the sun on her face and the breeze dance on her skin. Both girls sit there and enjoy the beautiful spring day in silence next to each other.

“I umm… I talked to Amma earlier.” The blonde quietly murmurs resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yes, I heard.” Lexa hums with a smile.

“Was that… uhh… was it okay I told her? I know I should have asked you first…but I…” Clarke rants fully expecting a lecture.

“Clarke… stop… It’s okay. The choice on whom you tell about your Rattop/Opkepa experience is yours and yours alone. Not mine. That’s why we do this. To allow you the control on who knows and who doesn’t. Truthfully, I wanted to talk to you before Amma was even summoned but your injuries were too severe. You weren’t even coherent. It forced our hand.” Lexa explains slowly watching Clarke’s face.

“So… It’s okay I told her?? That she remembers me?” Clarke asks cautiously the brunette chuckles and nods.

“If that’s what you wanted.” Lexa nods to help ease the girl’s trepidation. “It’s your choice who gets told you were in a Rattop/Opkepa relationship and how much they know about what occurred during it. No matter who they are, or their relationship to you before, during or after it took place. That’s ENTIRELY up to you and what you’re comfortable with. That’s one of the reasons why we do this Clarke. So, you have the choice who YOU tell and what YOU tell them.” Lexa reiterates making Clarke let out a huge breath of relief and slump back more relaxed. The brunette smirks over at the blonde. “Which is why I’d like to run something by you.” Lexa begins smiling at the blonde. “A good friend of mine I grew up with is coming to stay here in the tower.” She explains.

“Really? Who?” Clarke asks.

“Her name is Luna. She was a natbilda with me. She’s the first beside Heda to survive a Conclave." watching Clarke’s face. Seeing the eyes widen at the words and quickly relax them before furrowing her brow.

“What’s… a… Conclave?” Clarke slowly stammers quite unconvincingly. Lexa smirks and bursts out in laughter at the sad attempt.

“Clarke, I know you read the last two chapters I told you not to read.” Lexa laughs. “How else would I ensure you actually were interested in them?” Lexa smirks triumphantly as Clarke’s jaw drops in stunned realization.

“You mean I could’ve read it in my comfy bed instead of sneaking pages of it in the bathroom so Nann wouldn’t catch me?!” Clarke huffs making Lexa cackle and nods. _‘So that’s why Komfoni was so worried she was constipated for a couple of days there.’_ The brunette considers with a smirk. “Don’t you dare tell my mother about that…” Clarke declares with a frown.

“Come on. Even I’m not that cruel!” Lexa retorts offend.

“Okay… How did Luna? I thought all but one.” Clarke asks confusedly now that she knew she was not in trouble.

“She fled before our fight was supposed to take place. Titus ordered her to be hunted down and killed for treason but I wouldn’t let him. I understood she was grieving as much as I was and deserved a chance to do so. Many considered her a coward thinking she would die by my sword but we both knew the truth. Luna was the better fighter, well then anyway.” Lexa explains with a smirk.

“Then why did she flee if she knew she’d win?” The blonde asks curiously.

“The fight before ours. She was paired to fight against her best friend and twin brother.” Lexa whispers quietly as ghosts appear in front of her eyes as she replays those fateful days. Clarke’s hand entwines with hers and gives her a squeeze in understanding. Lexa smiles in gratefulness and clears her throat. “Both of us were changed that day. I hardly remember much after I was declared victor, I doubt Luna does either. When I became aware of Titus’ betrayal and how deep it ran, I took the opportunity to change this. I never wanted any of my yongons (children), ai striknatbildas (my little nightbloods) to ever have to experience what Luna and I did. It was why my Nomi was hiding me, when I was little. She was attempting to change it so it would be safe for me but her fight ended before she could see it through. So, I continued it for her until I finally succeeded in this last clan meeting.”

Clarke gasps and turns to Lexa at this statement. “You did!?”

“Sha (yes). The conclave and the role of Flamekeeper are abolished now. It turned out that entire generations of flamekeepers were using their sacred positions to sway the clans and rise in power with the fictitious tradition of a conclave. It doesn’t even mention such a joken (fucking) tradition once in all 36 texts.” Lexa mutters shaking her head. “So, I used Titus’s stupidity and vile nature to sway the clans myself to return us to our roots outlined in all 36 sacred laws books, protect all of my natbilda yongons from harm and honor my Nomi.” The brunette smiles feeling Clarke squeeze her hand.

“That’s why they were cheering?” Clarke whispers as tears fall down her cheeks.

“Yes…” Lexa nods turning to Clarke. “Oh, Clarke. Are you in pain? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention when I was telling my story! Come let’s get you inside!” She rushes going to get up only to have a strong arm stop her.

“No! Lexa I’m fine! It’s not that!” Clarke trembles as Lexa sits back confused. “I thought the cheers were just for Titus. I was mad everyone was that excited to kill someone. Even after you warned me repeatedly and tried endlessly to teach me against doing this. I still misjudged you and all of the people that worked so hard to help me. I’m sorry... I” Clarke sobs as Lexa wraps an arm around her and draws her closer. Tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and wiping tears away.

“No, Clarke. The fault isn’t yours. You didn’t know. You only knew what I allowed you to. Your conclusion was only natural, hodnes (love).” Lexa sighs downcast. “I wanted to ensure you had the freedom away from the weight of your title while you were healing. Until I was certain you were able to hold that weight again. It was an opportunity that was never given to me. The weight of my title was thrown to me the minute I was declared victor and has been on my shoulders ever since. I wanted to make sure that you had an option to accept it and be free of it until you could accept it. The fault for this is mine, Clarke. I’m sorry, I let my past sway my decisions and it only got you hurt in the end.” Lexa explains rapidly feeling the weight of guilt fall on her already fragile heart.

Clarke whips her head up quickly wiping her eyes. “No! Lexa, you healed me. And for that I’ll always be grateful to you. Don’t you ever think that’s your fault. You were healing me and you were right. The weight was too much for me to bear. It needed to be removed for me to heal again so I could uphold it again. I wouldn’t be where I am now if you had not done that, love. But, if you want someone to blame, I vote Titus. He sounded like a grade A asshole.” Clarke retorts kissing Lexa’s cheeks with a smile as she chuckles.

“He really was.” Lexa sighs holding Clarke close as they sway in the swing together.

“So, is this why Luna is coming back? Now that Titus is dead and she’s safe?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Yes and no. She’s a sister natbilda. She wants to help share the weight with me when I need it. Like ai striknatbildas (my little nightbloods) will do instead of fighting and killing each other.” The brunette reveals unable to prevent the huge grin that moves across her face at the words.

“THAT’S INCREDIBLE! LEXA!” Clarke gasps with huge eyes. “Can I meet her?!” She asks excitedly.

“Well, she isn’t here yet.” Lexa chuckles until the blonde wilt in disappointment. “But she will be!” She assures quickly. “That’s why Nann and I went to the market the other day. We’re preparing her rooms on the other side of our floor!”

“So, she will like live here now?!” Clarke gasps with a huge smile.

“Mmmhmm… And she’ll play the role of Interim-Heda when Komfoni and I take you on that trip I promised.” Lexa reveals with a smirk

“What trip?!” Clarke asks quickly unable to prevent the sound of excitement in her voice.

“Glowing forest.” Lexa grins earning an excited gasp and a slack jawed response from Clarke.

“Shut the fuck up. Seriously? When?” She rushes all at once.

“Yes. I’m serious. We leave when Komfoni deems you ready. It’s one of our presents to you for completing your training.” Lexa chuckles with a smile. Clarke sighs happily dreamily grinning ear to ear until a thought hits her.

“You want to know if you can tell her my Rattop status, huh?” Clarke asks knowingly.

“Well as Interim- Heda, she can’t protect what she doesn’t know.” Lexa explains gently. “And it’s completely up to you if she does or doesn’t know as I said before. But for what it’s worth, Luna is someone I’d trust with my life. She’s like a big sister to me, and has been since I was around 6 winters old. Plus, I think you two would get along really well.” Lexa adds with a reassuring smile.

“So, you’ll just tell her I’m a Rattop right… nothing else?!” Clarke asks biting her lip as she processes all this information.

“She won’t want to know anything Clarke. That’s why I’m okay telling her. As a natbilda we were taught that means two things. 1. To never press the rattop in question for information about themselves. Instead allow them to tell you when they are ready. And 2. Ensure your privacy and the secrecy of your presence here at all costs.” Lexa explains with a soft smile.

“Woah...” Clarke breathes in stunned awe.

“I told you, Clarke. Opkepa Rattop Hedplei is a very sacred tradition for my people. It’s not something ever taken lightly.” Lexa whispers with a small smile. The blond nods and squeezes Lexa’s hand in thanks to which she squeezes right back.

“I bet she has some great stories about you growing up!” Clarke grins excitedly. Lexa’s eyes grow wide and she blushes slightly.

“Claaarke!” Lexa unabashedly whines making the blonde laugh aloud at how uncharacteristically sweet it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the opera styled 'bean, beans, beans...' song literally kills me every single damn time. I don't know what is wrong with me but it never fails. Really that whole head injury thing when Clarke is hella OUT of it just does me in. You're welcome. LOL!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this one sooner than expected. So enjoy. =)
> 
> Leave me some love! <3

As the days continued to pass, Nann figured out ways to sneak in Skafaripa while Clarke was occupied in her room. Thankfully she napped quite often with the medicine Amma was giving her allowing them to softly close the door to let her sleep longer. Therefore, keeping it closed was not an uncommon occurrence so the girl did not get any suspicions or hesitation whenever this was done. The correspondences the bird kept bringing her were continually getting longer and longer until finally she just got started making a waterproof sort of bag to put on him. She stitched it herself and tested it with some of the other messenger birds to ensure it wasn’t too heavy or hindered their flight in anyway. It took quite a few sketches and designs to accomplish but, in the end, finally she found one that seemed to work. The whole time she surprisingly found Clarke incredibly helpful. Even though it happened out of coincidence, the girl just asking what Nann was working on one day. The suggestions she gave always worked and were so creatively astonishing to the elder. Komfoni had no doubt these ideas could only come from that blonde’s mind. She knew Clarke thought much differently than anyone the elder had ever seen before. Viewed things at a different perspective, even enjoyed finding new ones and broadening her outlook. Komfoni originally started with something to wrap around their foot since that is what they were already used to. Though, after repeated problems it was Clarke who suggested a backpack like design which immediately worked flawlessly. It only took a few minor adjustments here and there before the elder was waterproofing it. Hanging it out to dry on Heda’s balcony. Each letter was a different report that required a lot of time and energy for Nann to process. Pulling inspiration from her yongon she began to take her own notes regarding each letter she received to organize her thoughts regarding each individual in question. Each page of notes was assigned to one individual allowing her to fill in the front and back of various findings via her team. None of them usually required her to send a returning response though Skafaripa would not hear of this. So, she began sending mock return letters that her team found quite humorous to say the least. Knowing EXACTLY why the elder was doing this after all of them were almost as fond as Nann was with the bird. Although they quickly found out the longer to became since Clarke had actually SEEN the bird the more anxious, she became. Calculating that since she had yet to see the demon bird, he was bound to be due for a visit as a result. For example, one afternoon right after the three finished eating lunch together a piercing squeal resounded from from down the hall. Now, Clarke did not know this but Skafaripa had literally just left that morning. She had not seen him though so for her this didn’t count in the slightest it seemed. Since the girl who had been reading in her bed quite serenely in fact. All of a sudden, launched her book at the door and screeched, “DEMON BIRD!!” Diving under her covers while frantically searching for something else to throw. Lexa and Nann of course, just exchanged happy grins to each other knowing immediately that was just Luna finding her presents they had left her. Well… until the elder turned to look at the blonde that is.

“Would you close that child’s door before she has an aneurysm over there.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes at the various pillows that now lay on the floor near the door.

Lexa chortles and walks that way “I’m closing your door. Calm down! It’s just Luna! Apparently, she liked her gifts!”

“WAIT! Can I have my pillows back first? And my book?” Clarke pouts. Lexa rolls her eyes and picks up the pile on the floor. Dramatically dumping it all over the bed before turning on her heel to shut the blonde’s door behind her. Komfoni chortles and goes to help the blonde rearrange the pillows back in place. Of course, they take an impromptu trip to the bathroom while she is up and moving around. Clarke frowns at the bathtub longingly.

“Can I take one of your famous bubble bath’s tonight, Nanna?” The blonde asks hopefully.

“Hmmm… I’ll pen Amma a note to see if she approves first. But if she does, then it’s alright by me.” Komfoni smiles kissing the girl’s cheek. Nann is just closing Clarke’s door when Luna bursts in. Wild smile encompassing her face while holding both stuffed animals and the instrument case in her arms. It causes both women to chortle and Lexa to stride over with an equally huge smile on her face.

“So, I take it you approve?” She teases as Luna squeals excitedly and does a little happy dance. Nann cackles at the girl watching her rush over to dump the items on Lexa’s table carefully and sprint back over to bear hug Lexa dramatically. “Ooph… I take that as a yes.” The brunette laughs as her friend barrels into her happily.

“Did you even unpack child?” Komfoni chuckles coming over to hug the girl.

“Of course not!” Luna exclaims excitedly.

Lexa grins and rolls her eyes not at all surprised, “Come on, Lu. Let’s get you settled. Plus, we have a lot to talk about.” She grins gathering the gifts and walking with Luna out her door as they fervently whisper to each other. The elder chuckles at the two, always picking right up where they left off as though no time had passed. More like siblings now than friends with how long they have known each other. Everything that have been through together in that natbilda floor, at the conclave and everything since. Those two were closer than any sisters she had ever seen and it made her grateful. So grateful those two had each other to lean on through all this. Simply knowing they are not alone in their struggles. Just as promised Nann sits at Heda’s desk and writes a quite note to Amma. Inquiring her opinion on a certain patient having one of Heda Komfoni’s famous bubble baths. She knows she doesn’t even have to mention the name for the woman to catch whom she is talking about with that girl’s joy for those bubble baths so apparent. She folds it closed several times, drips wax to close it and seals it with Heda’s stamp. Striding out to the throne room for one of the guards to take to Amma before returning to Clarke’s side.

~~~

The morning after Amma brought Xander with her to check on Clarke the fisa continued to do so the rest of the week. Simply due to the little boy getting used to this and now refused any other option but his favorite. In Xander’s mind if you did it once you can do it again, regardless of the patient his Nomi needed to go see. The fisa sent Fei or Oxyte for the past couple of days hoping the boy would grow out of it but so far, he hadn’t. And it was now getting to the point where Amma HAD to go visit Roan simply with how long it had been since her last visit. The fisa was nervous about triggering the princes’ trauma if she brought the fyucha (baby). Any other patient she wouldn’t have had such an issue but this man used to be a Nontu. His wounds were still very much fresh in this area. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more pain when her sole job was to heal. Fei of course mentioned the issue of why Amma hadn’t been to see the prince to him. Roan chuckled and sent the message to just bring the tyke along quite casually. Though, the fisa knew first handedly how common it was for an individual to underestimate or even totally overlook their own triggers with their trauma. Especially if it was quite new and fresh. So, she stayed away until the last possible day leaving no other room for options. Never before had Amma ever had her two passions in her life clash like this. Most patients LOVE when her kiddos come with her to check on them. In fact, they tend to make it easier by distracting the patient so she can get things done faster. Fei and Amma had been having LONG discussion regarding their options until finally she gave in. Allowing him to come with her if worst case scenario, the boy triggered Roan. Fei would be able to jump in and calm him while she left with Xander. So that morning they went ahead and got it over with while most of their brood was in lessons of some sort. The rest hanging out with some of the maidens in the playground.

“Good morning.” Amma hums striding into Roan’s chambers with Fei right behind her. The man is propped up in bed having just finished breakfast. Fei grins and grabs the tray to hand it out to the gonas (warriors) outside. The fisa nods stops him before he does to study what he ate before nodding in approval. Letting him continue on his task as Roan chuckles from the bed rolling his eyes. The woman continues going about mixing herbs into a tea for the man. Although, Roan has seemed to spot the little bundle strapped to Amma’s chest.

“Ahh… this is the famous little helper I’ve heard so much about.” He chuckles with a smile.

“Yes, he’s been my fanatical little leech lately thanks to some mean old teefies coming in.” Amma explains running her fingers along the boy’s gums to feel them.

“Yes, the magic booby zone is his favorite place to be right now.” Fei grins as Amma slaps him making the prince chortle from the bed. Taking this as a good sign, Fei continues his charade and pulls his houmon closer to Roan. “Okay, you have to see this. We discovered this a couple nights ago.” He chuckles turning Amma so he can see the little boy’s face as Fei pretends to take him from her. The expression shot directly at Fei has Roan almost crying he’s laughing so hard.

“Oh nomfa (son), do you have it bad.” Roan chortles wiping his eyes. “Do it again!” He chuckles nudging Fei excitedly making Amma grin and shake her head at the two’s antics. They are almost falling over at this furious look he gives for the audacity he should try this thing again. Like in disbelief that Fei STILL doesn’t understand this look he’s being given.

“Alright, can I examine my patient now?” Amma chuckles.

“Fiiiinnnneeeeee…. I guesssssss.” Fei sighs dramatically. Amma chuckles and sits on the bed beside the prince. Looking over the cut on his face he got somehow. Although Roan is far too busy smiling at the fyucha (baby) to even notice this.

“Are those milkies really that good?” He lilts as the boy who coos back at Roan and grins. “They are!” He gasps dramatically making Amma grin down at the boy who’s grinning and babbling away like he’s in the middle of a real conversation. The fisa goes back to putting fresh salve on the wound right as the prince pulls his hands over the face and pops back out making a face at the boy. Xander grins and giggles wildly as Amma looks down stunned.

“That’s the first time he’s laughed!” She gasps looking back at Fei excitedly who literally just dropped what he was carrying. Racing over to see the boy giggle as Roan does it again making all three of them laugh with him this time. Hearing the clatter one of the trusted guards’ races in to check on them. Chuckling at the sight, he quietly signals his partner over still laughing as they watch the prince entertain the fyucha (baby).

“Are you joken (fucking) kidding me?!” Fei huffs in disbelief with a full-on pout. As Roan goes to show the two men the look Xander gives when anyone tries to take him from the magic milky zone. Yet, surprising the boy doesn’t fuss and happily goes to the prince looking for more faces. Both tiny hands now on the side of the prince’s cheeks as she puffs them out and make the boy giggle again. Bouncing on his lap and grinning wildly at the funny face man.

“Alright!” Fei exclaims going to pull Xander from Roan, hoping maybe the child is just in a better mood now. The boy whips his head and issues a fierce glare that has the two gonas rolling in laughter.

“Jeez, Fei what’d you do to the poor boy?” One chortles wiping tears from his eyes as his partner is clutching his sides still fervently roaring in laughter.

“Wiped every single piece of skrish (shit) from his little ungrateful ass since he arrived.” Fei mutters frowning which does nothing to sooth the two guards.

“Well… that’ll do it.” The guards partner calls cackling making even Amma and Roan laugh.

~~~

Back upstairs in Luna’s quarters, Lexa finds herself on the floor helping her friend unpack. “So how was the trip?” Lexa hums, neatly folding the clothes she discovered shoved at the bottom of a pack.

“Ehh… fine.” Luna shrugs dumping out another pack and going for another. Lexa gives her a pointed glare seeing right through that answer making her friend sigh. “Okay, fine it was emotional leaving Floukru. It was the first place after… well you know… that felt like home. Other than here of course. Happy?” Lexa stops folding to go kneel by her friend.

“Of course not. But I’m glad you were honest with me about your feelings.”

“Ugh… you sound like Komfoni.” Luna groans making Lexa chuckle.

“Plus, Floukru is not going anywhere anytime soon. You can always visit whenever you’d like to.” Lexa smiles attempting to tuck a bushy curl behind her older natbilda sister’s ear. “And for what it’s worth. You have no idea how happy I am you are here!” She gushes unabashedly earning a chuckle from Luna. “I have so much to tell you!” She discloses excitedly as she goes back to folding and putting away clothes. Updating her friend on news regarding the clans as well as the natbilda while she was gone. Informing her regarding the lessons she’s been giving the oldest natbilda on the sacred texts. Not surprised to hear Luna volunteer to co-teach or even take over if Lexa wants her too. Knowing how eagerly she ate up those books like she had done. Happily agreeing to co-teach with her friend knowing the variation of teaching styles might benefit the group. Though she does admit eventually handing it over to Luna and going back to her individual Heda lessons instead. Lexa ensures Luna eats lunch knowing she probably skipped that and sleep to get here so fast. Continuing to put away and unpack for her friend even sorting out her laundry knowing full well she is the only one that will do so. “I can’t wait for Nann to come in here and find your room a hazardous waste zone.” Lexa grins slyly as Luna pales.

“It never got THAT bad.” Luna protests. Lexa gives her an unconvincing look. “Well to me anyway. You have WAY higher standards.” Luna mutters rolling her eyes.

“Lu, you tripped over your own shoe trying to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and gave yourself a black eye on a barbell you didn’t even know was in there in the first place. You literally had the number 15 etched under your eye for a week.” Lexa exclaims making her friend laugh at the memory.

“And found that half eaten roll remember!” She grins making Lexa gag as Luna was hoping. The chat back and forth as Luna finishes eating and Lexa completing settles the girl in emptying each pack meticulously.

“Oh! I have one more surprise for you!” Lexa beams dragging Luna to the balcony where she pulls back the heavy curtains and throws open the doors. She hears a surprised gasp of delight as she runs her fingers over the hammock chairs and tropical Floukru plants. Turning with tears in her eyes and hugging her friend again who laughs. “This was personally picked out by Komfoni herself I might add. We knew how calming being by the sea and living in Floukru was in your healing after the conclave. So, we wanted to make sure you never lost that and you still had your own little oasis you could go to here in the tower whenever you need it.” Lexa explains with a heartfelt smile. “Feel free to paint, decorate, or furnish however to feel like. You’ve always had quite a knack in that area way more than I ever have. And honestly, I think you might be this rooms first resident in quite a long time with how much dust I heard was in here by Nann and her maidens.” Lexa divulges with a grin to her friend who pulls her into another bear hug. The girls eventually make some tea and sit out on Luna’s balcony together. Breathing in the fresh air of Polis and catching up with each other. It is here that Lexa decides to make her move.

“Well as my official Hedasis (Sister Commander) …” Lexa begins with a wide grin holding up her tea cup to toast her friend.

“Ooooo… I like that. Is that what eventually the striknatbildas (little nightbloods) titles will be?” Luna asks excitedly clinking her cup to Lexa’s.

“I thought it would be fitting since they’ve always called each other brother and sister in the blood so freely ever since they were little. Seemed appropriate just to continue it for them.” Lexa divulges to her natbildasis (sister nightblood).

“It really is. Not to mention I whole heartedly approve. Now spill whatever juicy Heda info you are dying to tell me. It is written all over your excitedly little face.” Luna chortles at Lexa who still has the audacity to looked stunned Luna knows her so well. “Shof op and tell me. We share everything Heda related now, remember!” Luna grins smugly interrupting a disapproving rant she knew Lexa was about to jump right into. Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes annoyed.

“Finnneeee…” She sighs taking a slow sip of her tea. “You recall Wanheda kom Skaikru?” Lexa slowly begins.

“Why? Have you found her yet? Abby Kom Skaikru even showed up in Floukru thinking she was there. AFTER, I might add Indra sent an urgent note to keep her occupied as long as possible for her.” Luna explains with a wide smirk to Lexa who is openly chortling.

“And how did that go?” Lexa smirks knowingly.

“Let’s just say Indra now owes me a lifetime of her famous honeycakes.” Luna grumbles rolling her eyes as Lexa bursts out in laughter. “You would not believe that woman, Lex. And THAT is saying something coming from me!” Luna rants frustratedly.

“What if I told you she is here?” Lexa asks sipping her tea again.

“Fuck… she’s not like her Nomon is she?” Luna whines with a deep frown making Lexa snort in laughter. This’s why she loved Luna, anyone else would gasp in shock. Rant out millions of questions. Throw something at her in anger or even scream in outrage. Not Luna. She just wants to know the level of effort it is going to require her to use while with the girl.

“No actually. I think you two would get along quite well.” Lexa discloses noticing Luna relax gratefully.

“Thank god! How long she been here?” She hums curiously.

“Month after the mountain. As my Rattop. Indra was my first witness.” The brunette explains to her friend who just rolls her eyes at the information.

“Of course, she was. No wonder Indra sounded so excited in that note. She’s probably having the time of her life annoying the crap outta that woman with this wild goose chase, isn’t she?” Luna mutters shaking her head.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, Lu.” Lexa chortles making Luna laugh right along with her.

“Weird how much better than makes me feel.” Her friend chuckles making Lexa burst into laughter with her.

“I’ll have to write Indra to tell her that. I’m sure she’ll get a kick out of it.” Lexa chuckles.

“How’s she been doing?” Luna asks with wide caring eyes. Not able to resist already worrying for Clarke even though she hadn’t even met her yet. It has Lexa smile at the gesture.

“Well at the moment she is healing from a bad bump to the head. But she agreed to allow you to know about her Rattop status and to meet you if you’d like.” Lexa hums as Luna jumps out resolutely and almost drags Lexa out of her chair. Only stopping long enough to scoop up her instrument case and her two stuffed animals as they fly out the door. “Why are you bringing those?”

“Like I’m leaving my babies behind all alone!” Luna huffs offendedly making Lexa chortle and roll her eyes at her friend. They burst into the doors and she looks around with a frown. Placing her instrument and her stuffed animals gently on Lexa’s bed. Even insisting on pulling out Rascal from under Lexa’s pillow with a triumphant “I KNEW YOU STILL HAD IT!”

“Seriously?” Lexa mutters frustratedly

“It is only polite, striksis (little sister).” Luna grins widely making the brunette chuckle and shove her.

“Why are you so weird.” Lexa laughs

“Rubbed off from growing up with you.” Luna chortles as the shove each other to Clarke’s panel door. They stand there for a solid minute before finally, Luna leans over and whispers into Lexa’s ear. “Why are we staring at your wall?” Lexa cackles and pushes the panel that pops open. “Jok (fuck) you have secret doors?! Can I get one?” She asks excitedly making Clarke chortle from the bed. The girl turns to the sound and smiles at the unfamiliar blonde. “Oh hey, it’s nice to meet … woah…. You weren’t kidding Lex.” Luna hums looking at the bruised head sympathetically and sitting by the girl on the bed.

“Nope. I wasn’t.” Lexa smirks.

“How are the headaches? Are you past that stage yet?” Luna asks sympathetically.

“It’s like a 2 right now. But like goes to a 19 if I move too fast for some weird reason.” Clarke complains with a frown. “And being in bed all the time sucks.” She moans crossing her arms frustratedly.

“How’d you get it? Did you beat this one up? Luna inquires nudging Lexa playfully.

“Giant bird hatched out of my forehead.” Clarke deadpans. Luna stills and pulls her hand to her chest. Blinking a couple times before turning to Lexa with a really freaked out look.

“She ran into the hallway door thinking we were being bombed during a thunderstorm.” Lexa smirks as Luna almost falls off the bed laughing.

“Ahhhh… you ruined it! Mine sounds so much better!” Clarke frowns at Lexa who’s still laughing.

“I’m sorry for laughing. But that’s gold. I promise to share some hilarious stories of this one growing up to make up for it!” Luna chortles as Clarke brightens eagerly.

“YOU WILL NOT!” Lexa hisses slapping her friend. Luna just ignores her and smiles back to Clarke.

“I promise it does get better after the headache stages leaves. I can’t even remember how many of these Lex and I got growing up.” Luna divulges with a grimace getting a better look at the black bruised lump.

“Four each and I would like to keep it that way.” Nann mutters coming around the corner glaring at the two of them sternly.

“Only four are you sure?” Luna asks.

“Yea I thought it was more.” Lexa nods in agreement.

“Luna you got one to the back of the head by this one here” pointing to Lexa, “during sparring once. Another one to your jaw by your brother when having a nightmare. A black eye from that disastrous thing you used as room as natbilda which I FULLY expect you to have grown out of by now.” The elder warns making Lexa grin and nudge Luna.

“Told ya.” She teases getting shoved by Luna.

“And your fourth one was a gigantic knot on your forehead that rivaled hers over there when you tripped and smacking your head on your desk during class. Which took a solid 20 years off my life I might add.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes before turning to Lexa. “And you had one to the side of your head from that one after you wacked her during sparing.” Komfoni states earning a chortle from Clarke at the satisfied smile on Luna’s face. “And one on the back of your head from falling down the stairs racing Pax from Pax. A broken nose doing that weird ass spin move I almost murdered Titus for teaching you incorrectly. And then one on the top of your head for reasons you still REFUSE to tell me how you got.” The elder glares disapprovingly at Lexa who shrugs innocently.

Luna though grins, “Oh that was from…MMMMM” Quickly getting Lexa diving over and covering Luna’s mouth.

“SHUT UP!” She hisses with a fervent death glare. Luna though looks quite smug making Clarke almost fall over laughing.

“Mmhm…” Nann retorts disapprovingly at Lexa who gulps and slaps Luna. Which unsurprisingly turns into a vicious slapping war. The elder ignores them while walking to Clarke. “Mixed it just like you like strikskaifaya (little star).” Nann hums handing her the chocolate milk herb medicine. Both girls stop fighting and whip their heads around in unison.

“Hey no fair! I want one!” Luna whines with a pout.

“If she gets one, I get one!” Lexa retorts shoving Luna almost off the bed.

“She gets one because she has a second head growing out of her face. You two are fine last time I checked.” Komfoni replies rolling her eyes making Clarke grin.

“Hey Lex, punch me real quick.” Luna whispers quickly earning a snort from Clarke.

“Only if you punch me back.” Lexa whispers back without hesitation.

“NO ONE IS PUNCHING ANYONE ONE!” Nann mutters slapping both of them and turning back to the blonde who is cackling at the two behind the elder.

“Hey, I have a red mark. Now can I get one?” Luna whispers to Komfoni.

“Hey me too!” Lexa replies fascinatedly earning a smirk from Nann while Clarke is already crying from laughing so hard.

“If it’ll shut the both of you up. Yes.” Komfoni grumbles standing as the two unabashedly celebrate behind her. “And to think I actually missed the child for a bit there.” The elder mutters under her breath walking to the door. Pausing she turns and points a finger at both girls currently in the middle of hand wrestling each other. “If either of you have any bruises or blood coming out of anywhere by time I get back, both of your butts will be mine. Are we clear?” Nann warns bouncing her glare between Luna and Lexa as hands still and slowly get pulled back to their respective owners. The elder nods and turns to make the new annoying heathens their undeserved treat.

“So, what was Lexa like growing up?!” Clarke asks excitedly over at Luna, who instantly shoves Lexa away so she can answer.

“The biggest trouble maker you could literally ever imagine!” Luna huffs dramatically rolling her eyes.

“Oh, like you weren’t!” Lexa exclaims pinching Luna’s arm that currently has her head trapped to Clarke’s bed until the older girl hisses and pulls it back. Allowing her to finally sit up triumphantly.

“Well… yea... who do you think she learned it from?” Luna smirks back smugly at Clarke who is grinning watching the two.

“Your brother.” Lexa grins slyly back.

Luna gasps offendedly and slaps Lexa. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!?” She exclaims dramatically as Lexa cackles triumphantly dodging the strikes. _‘Wow, sibling rivalry runs hella deep.’_ Clarke thinks in sheer disbelief. “I CAN LITERALLY HEAR HIM CACKLING ALL SMUG AS FUCK FROM THE AFTERLIFE YOU LITTLE…” Luna gripes down at Lexa from where she is currently sitting on top of her on Clarke’s bed. Frantically batting at Luna and hissing at her not to fart. Though Clarke is still stuck on what Luna says and blanches.

“Okay… why exactly did you say we would really get along?” Clarke asks worriedly this woman might just be crazy if she’s hearing voices of her dead brother enough to seek vengeance on Lexa. The brunette just smirks and pinches Luna’s hip who yelps and flies off of her. Rolling off she sprints to her bed and grabs the two animals strolling back in with an amused grin. Luna gasps excitedly and shoot her hands out.

“Care to tell Clarke what her name is, Lu?” The brunette smirks tossing over the dolphin.

“Doris Dog Divingston the second! But you can call her Dog for short!” Luna explains with a smile.

“And why did you call her this?” Lexa grins tossing over the otter.

“Drove my brother INSAINE I named an animal after another animal. IT WAS GLORIOUS!” She sighs happily making Clarke chortle. “I also got Olivia Owl Opallton, or Owl for short, from Nann when I got here. OH, and this cute little guy she is holding is her ADORING husband, Sterling Squirrel Silverglower, but you can call him Squirrel! They’re married and want to have a million babies!” She gushes happily. _‘Why am I not surprised she already named them even though she LITERALLY just got them?’_ Lexa mutters to herself.

“And would you like to tell Luna the name of yours?” Lexa hums knowingly at Clarke.

“Paulie?” She asks confused holding up the Pauna.

“Uhh… No… that one.” Lexa hums pointing to the giant stuffed unicorn in the corner of the room. The minute, Clarke spotted it in her old room she INSISTED it be brought back with her.

“Oh, that’s Dr. Snowflake Sparkebutts the third!” Clarke grins over at Luna.

“That’s the best name ever.” Luna gasps with a huge grin.

“I’m sorry… Doctor?” Lexa asks confused.

“Yep, he’s a neurosurgeon now that operates on other stuffed animals’ brains!” Clarke declares excitedly.

“Cooooooooool!” Luna breathes in awe making Lexa roll her eyes.

“I rest my case.” She mutters at the two ridiculous people in front of her. Nann comes in chortling hearing the entire conversation with two glasses.

“You owe me two songs from that fancy new instrument for this, my dear.” Komfoni winks as Luna erupts in a huge grin and nods excitedly. Frantically turning back to drinking her smoothie as fast as Lexa who are both frantically look at each other’s drink worriedly.

“Is everything a competition with them?” Clarke whispers.

“Yes, I was hoping they’d grow out of that.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes.

“Aren’t you worried Lexa is gunna…” Clarke begins apprehensively over at the elder.

“Nope.” Nann chortles as Luna shoots a hand out towards Lexa’s face effectively holding the brunette an arm’s length away as she finishes.

“You have GOT to teach me how to fucking do that!” Clarke exclaims in awe as Lexa is fervently licking the hand holding her. Luna just ignores it continuing to drink and allow the girl to slime her own face.

“Of course! It’s the least I can do!” She smiles sweetly at Clarke before grinning smuggling over at Lexa. “And Lex, you should know I’m immune to your bodily fluids. I’ve had way too many of them on me by now for them to ever affect me. But by all means keep spitting all over your own face.” Luna retorts going back to sipping with a shit eating grin hearing the expletives spill out of Lexa’s mouth.

“Oh my god they’re the same person.” Clarke breathes with a horrified frown.

“WE ARE NOT!” They both exclaim in unison deeply offended anyone would even suggest such an absurd thing.

“Oh yea… reeeeaaaalll convincing…” Clarke mutters as Luna hops up as soon as she finishes her drink. Running into the other room to grab what Clarke thinks is a wooden box. She glances at the other two confused but each just grin widely back at her. Luna pops open the cover and pulls out a two objects. Both are made of wood that have been perfectly polished to a smooth finish with ornate engraving designs and delicately laced paint in each. “What is it?” She whispers watching the girl move the bow around and tighten the knobs at the end of whatever the fuck she holding to her face.

“You’ll see.” Nann whispers patting her leg. Clarke watches confused as the elder and Lexa crawl over to lay back on the pillows. Expectantly waiting for Luna with smiles on their faces as she tunes her new instrument with a radiating grin all over her face. Whatever it is Luna is in her own little world as she closes her eyes and lets her fingers work. It reminds Clarke of how she paints, transfixed in the craft as she lets it move through her. The blonde’s jaw drops open as the first notes are lilted out so beautifully it floors her.

“WAIT, IS THAT!?” She asks excitedly batting Nann who is chortling. Luna looks at her amused with a smirk and stops momentarily. “DON’T STOP!!” Clarke shrieks eyes a big as dinner plates. “I’ve never seen one before.” She whispers reverently.

“What? Seriously?” Luna asks in disbelief. Clarke shakes her head as Luna comes over letting the girl reverently touch the polished wood.

“I grew up in this tiny metal ship in space. We didn’t have anything to make new stuff, just repair the old. So, anything that wasn’t essential to survival. We didn’t have.” She explains quietly running her fingers over the paint while Lexa smirks. Nodding for Luna over to the corner where several painted canvases sit and one huge canvas of the earth from space is still being worked on.

“WOW! You paint? But you said? How did you? Keryon did you teach that yourself after you got here?” Luna raves quickly. Her dark brown eyes growing bigger the more she speaks in her rushed frenzy.

“I knew a bit before I came. My dad… He was the head engineer up in space.” The confused look from Luna has Clarke stammering for an explanation. “Uhh... he was in charge of making sure everything kept working that needed to. So, he would sketch up plans all the time. He taught me how to draw from what he knew and I kind of just continued to other stuff besides machines. So, I guess I sort of did in a way, just over a long span of time not like… a few months. But I didn’t have the art supplies I do here. I’d never painted before I got here.” Clarke shrugs.

“WHAT?” All the gasps at her. Her big blue eyes look at them uncertainty.

“You can’t make paint in space. No resources remember? I drew with accumulated dust or dirt on the metal in my room. Every now and then dad would sneak me some paper and a pencil. I would use it all the way up.” Clarke explains quietly unsure at their surprise.

“I bet she’d be good at this too.” Luna grins wildly. “Actually, I brought my old one. It’s not as pretty but I could teach you how to play if you want. Actually, that’s how I got started playing. When I was stuck in bed with a bruised forehead like you.” Luna grins at Clarke.

“Only joken (fucking) way I could get her to stay in bed.” Nann huffs frustratedly making Clarke chuckle. “Found the most difficult one to play to keep her occupied. Mastered it before she even healed.” The elder mutters throwing her hands up.

“Let me go get it…” Luna grins turning.

“Two songs first young lady!” Komfoni retorts with a smirk. Luna grins and nods turning to pick it up.

“Okay, well this is one we play around the Floukru bonfire at night.” She grins playing a catchy fun tune like an old-world fiddle. Clarke smiles closing her eyes and imagining people spin and dance before her eyelids. Twirling around each other to the tune happily with each other. They clap when she finishes and it has her grinning. “This one… I’ve never umm… I’ve never played for anyone before. Because I knew they’d never truly understand it. But you two… well... you’re different and I’ve been meaning to play it for you. But kept chickening out. And Clarke, you’re the perfect excuse to get over my fear.” She smiles before taking a deep breath and pulling the instrument back up. As Luna begins to play Clarke instantly notices just how different it sounds. Not like a fiddle but more classical and incredibly beautiful. A playful melodious tune that dances and twirls. Notes mirroring each other as if Clarke can watch them dancing in a field together like little goufa. Endlessly playing until gradually it transitions to a more serious tune with deeper notes woven into the lilts of the playful melody. So beautifully crafted it’s as though it’s one of Nann’s quilts, flowing so easily together. The entire time Luna’s eyes are closed as she sways and lets her fingers play almost instinctively. The serious notes grow increasingly longer phasing out the playful until the notes roll and clash like a battle. Continually interplaying in harsh and violent sounds. Leaving Clarke breathless and open-mouthed, visualizing the battle playing out before her. At the greatest crescendo of notes Luna, works slowly back up to the highest tones of the instrument. Steadily growing higher and higher until Clarke can literally see a soul leaving a body and ascending into heaven from earth. Luna has tears streaming down her cheeks as she continues to play. Clarke is transfixed at the heart wrenching tune as it fades into the highest of tones. Lexa and Nann have tears that match Luna’s and now Clarke’s with hands over their mouths in awe. “It’s called… Lukas.” Luna whispers as Lexa rushes to envelope her in a huge hug. Passing the instrument back to Nann. Clarke doesn’t even need to ask who Lukas is to understand the meaning. She knew immediately who it was about just from the notes themselves. Luna’s lead to the bed and into Nann’s waiting arms. The elder hums and rocks both girls in a way that Clarke can literally see just how many times this was done before.

“That was the most beautiful honor you could’ve given him ai strikswima (little fish).” Nann soothes.

“I could see it all like a moving painting, it was beautiful!” Clarke whispers in awe. “Luna, I may never have gotten the chance to meet your brother or even knew his name. But you wrote that so well that I automatically understood what it was about before you even said a word. And I bet others would too… if you gave them a chance. Well… if you wanted to.” She assures gently. “Plus, if they don’t, I’m sure Lexa would beat the shit out of them. So honestly, I don’t know what you’re worried about.” Clarke jokes as Lexa nods fervently making Luna chuckle with her tears.

“And I guarantee that I’d be right behind her. They’d have to be branwoda not to understand that song. And frankly they’d deserve a good beating just for that.” The elder smirks feeling Luna chuckle from her chest. “He may not be physically here with you. But he will always be here between your heart beats and each breath you take, ai strikswima (my little fish). After all, what was it he used to call you two?” Nann asks grinning down to Luna.

“Wombmates.” Luna chuckles setting the other two off in laughter.

“Oh, that’s right… you’re twins. You shared a womb… that’s so badass.” Clarke gasps in wonder.

Luna looks confused over to Lexa who rolls her eyes, “Skaikru were weird and never allowed people to have siblings. Don’t ask!” She mutters knowing the question was coming next.

“That explains SO much.” Luna mutters making Lexa chortle in understanding to what she was referring to. A mother bear only allowed to have one cub… Keryon (spirits) Luna counted herself lucky she didn’t get her head ripped off for being in the way. Luna lets herself stay unabashedly curled up into Komfoni’s arms like a goufa again for almost half an hour. Telling Clarke all the antics they used to get into with Lexa that has all of them chortling.

“How the crap are you guys still alive?!” The blonde mutters in sheer disbelief.

“A nomajoken (motherfucking) miracle.” Komfoni huffs rolling her eyes frustratedly setting both girls off again. Clarke has already let her hands wander to the instrument laying on the bed in front of her. Delicately running fingers over carvings studying each one. Lexa and Luna grin watching Clarke look at the instrument with an artist’s eyes.

“Bet you’d paint it better.” Luna grins at Clarke who blushes with a smile. She’d been watching how Luna continually tried not to turn her gaze back over to the paintings for a while now. Remembering how Lexa mentioned she’d never ask has Clarke smile at the realization.

“You can go look at them Luna.” Clarke smiles as the girl perks up and looks at her to be sure. The blonde chuckles and nods at the girls’ unabashed excitement as she jumps off the bed. She halts halfway and turns to the door.

“Oh, I should go get your new instrument first.” Luna breathes only to pause and turn back to Lexa biting her lip. “Hey Lex, where’d you…” She asks scrunching her face up in uncertainty. Lexa cackles from the bed and hops up.

“I’ll get it since we both know you don’t have a clue where I unpacked any of your stuff.” She chuckles rolling her eyes as Luna breathes a sigh of relief and sprints back to the paintings.

“Well at least I know it STARTED out clean.” Nann mutters hearing a cackle as Lexa walks out of the room. The entire time Luna takes various paintings over to Clarke so she can explain each one. The brunette can’t help but laugh when she comes back to a slew of canvases stacked around Clarke with Luna right in the middle of it.

“Which one of these are your favorite Lex?” The bushy haired girl inquires.

“I like all of the landscapes. At the moment, I favor the earth from space painting even though it’s not finished yet.” She explains pointing to the canvas still on the easel. “And another that isn’t in here.” Lexa grins at Clarke as she sets the aged case into her lap.

“Yes, you can show her.” Clarke drones absentmindedly as she focuses in on the incredible thing placed before her. Running her fingers down as she flips the latches and opens the case with a gasp.

“Yea… I told you it was old.” Luna blushes thinking the girl didn’t like it.

“No!” Clarke breathes reaching out a hand to Luna. “It’s perfect! I’ve never had my own musical instrument before!” She exhales in sheer awe as she lifts it up from the case. Carefully running her fingers over the aged wood with a beaming grin on her face as though it was perfectly polished and not dulled. To Clarke it was a masterpiece crafted from the gods.

“Come on Lu. That should occupy her for a while.” Lexa chuckles pulling her friend off the bed.

“But I haven’t even… Ooph… My old notes should be in there.” Luna calls over her shoulder being dragged into Clarke’s bathroom. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes at the two. Watching the girl in her own little world exploring this instrument like it is the finest of all precious metals in the world. The brunette had already discussed with komfoni about informing Luna of the secret room. Wanting to get her opinion on how the next generation should handle this with the custom now changed. She wanted an opinion from all sides of those it would affect and the one person she didn’t have was a natbilda sibling without the flame. Plus, this passage was about to change anyway after Clarke finishes her painting. Which happened to be about the only way Nann agreed to show Luna in the first place with how vital she understood the secrecy to that room need to remain. Nevertheless, the elder understood that girl would comprehend the exact same conclusion in the end with how much she adored Lexa. Figuring out where she is being dragged, Luna begins to look uncomfortable. “Okay, Lex. I know we’re close but this is REALLY pushing it.” Luna mutters under her breath causing a chuckle to erupt from Lexa. As she walks to the painting and quickly touches the right areas making the painting swing open. To Luna’s credit she doesn’t shriek or move when this occurs but she stiffens and her eyes grow HUGE.

“You coming or not?” Lexa calls with a hint of amusement in her voice from the hallway to where Luna still is standing stone still in the bathroom with shock. Whipping her head around she just nods stupidly even though no one is there to witness it and follows her friend. The squeal that emits makes not only Lexa chortle but Nann and Clarke from the other room as well.

“This’s my other favorite.” Lexa hums smiling as she admires the murals.

“I have GOT to get me one of these!” Luna breathes with a huge wonderous grin all over her face. Slowly spinning as she takes in each wall and painting carefully.

“You’ll have to get in line. The art stall owner wants to pay her to paint the orphanage. I’m waiting to surprise her with it after we return from our trip.” Lexa reveals unable to prevent the beaming smile on her face that erupts. Luna smirk at her friend but gets distracted by the child furniture in the room. At first, she didn’t think much of it, Clarke was a Rattop after all. Though, now it finally clicks home and she turns in surprise to Lexa.

“Lex, this… this is where you…” She breathes stunned letting her mouth fall open as she turns to her friend who nods. “But, why… why would you show…” Luna gasps, suddenly stopping. Giggling stupidly, she grins over at Lexa. “Heda perks are joken (fucking) awesome.” It has the brunette almost falling over in laughter as it hits her friend.

“I also wanted your opinion on the next generation.” Lexa chuckles as her friend is still slowly rotating around the room.

“Oh… like how they’d handle… OH MY GOD SHE PAINTED THE CEILING?!?” Luna asks casually before emitting an excited screech noticing a glow above her. Lexa can hear the cackling from the two in the other room as she smirks at her friend.

“Yes, to both.” She laughs going to sit on the floor and lay back to gaze at the ceiling. Casually waiting for Luna to join her when she comes down from her excited high. It takes a solid ten minutes but eventually she does lay down next to Lexa with a contented sigh.

“I’m gunna need one of these too.” Luna whispers with a hazy grin.

Lexa chuckles. “You’ll need to find a new place to sleep while she does it. Messiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Dibs on this room.” Luna exclaims without hesitation making Lexa chortle at her. _‘Walked right into that one.’_ The brunette thinks smirking at her friend.

“Speaking of which. How do you think the striknatbildas should handle this? I mean, this has been a closely guarded secret known only to those with the flame to protect those most dear to Heda. We both know I wouldn’t be here today if they hadn’t protected this so dearly.” Lexa expresses seeing Luna frown and nod in agreement.

“Which is what makes this so hard.” Luna sighs. “We know they trust and love each other but they aren’t who we’re worried about. All it would’ve taken is ONE person accidently mentioning it to Titus thinking he was trustworthy as Flamkepa.”

“I know I keep thinking about that too.” Lexa admits with a similar frown.

“I think it’s far too risky. Only the person WITH the flame knows. The others can just be told that the acting Heda has the ability to hide someone safely if it’s needed. But it HAS to stay at a ‘needs to know’ basis to ensure that individual and any future individuals stay safe during treacherous times.” Luna voices.

“Won’t that cause tension though within future generations? I mean how do you think our clan leaders would handle that today?” Lexa inquires worriedly. The bushy haired girl beside her frowns as she thinks.

“Hmmm… Hey… What if we write a book? Ya know, like our ancestors did when they founded everything. A guide to how we intend this to continue and why. One for the acting Heda WITH the flame that can be found only by them. Then another for all the natbilda siblings.” Luna proposes.

“And why would they listen to us?” The brunette sighs biting her lip thinking through this suggestion.

“We have Wanheda. Have her write in it too. Would literally shut anyone up. Better yet, wait until you’re finally entwined. No one could argue with that. Not with how rare and sacred that is.” Luna suggests over at Lexa. Seeing the blush that works over the brunette’s cheeks and the look that passes over her eyes. It has Luna sigh and grab Lexa’s hand in hers. “Lex, I know how much you cared for Costia. She was your first and she’ll always be special to you. But the way your face lights up when you talk about Clarke and how you look at her. Lex, I may have just met her but even I can see this is different.” Luna gently states. Lexa curses the tears that again betray her fragile emotional state right now. Thankfully, her friend just squeezes her hand tighter almost knowingly. Lexa quickly wipes her eyes to hide any evidence and she sits up clearing her throat. Luna frowns at the back of Lexa’s head.

“There’s one more Heda endeavor you should be briefed on. One involving skaigonakru investigating certain claims within Azgeda leadership… But umm…” Lexa clears her throat again. “Nann can probably explain more about that to you, later.” She quietly states standing up and dusting herself off. Normally Luna would question this immediately. Lexa’s Heda she knows everything. She knew that was a bold faced lie. But, this… this was Azgeda and she had a feeling she knew why Lexa didn’t fancy talking about this particular subject. And Luna for one, couldn’t blame her.

“Sure, Lex. I’ll ask her about it later.” Luna replies softly watching the back of Lexa’s head nod. The brunette takes a couple deep breaths and changes her face.

“Come on, let’s go see how far she’s gotten with that instrument.” Lexa smiles in an alarmingly different mood than she’d been a minute ago. It has Luna’s heart sink in worry and also gratefulness weirdly enough. Knowing that that no one else will ever have to carry this weight of Heda alone again. _‘I should’ve come sooner.’_ Luna frowns though she nods and voices they should in a similar fake excitement. Following Lexa out to the passage and through the bathroom.

“Oh, thank god! What the hell’s this for?!” Clarke asks pointing to the notches on the neck of the instrument. Luna can’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes with Lexa.

“Should be in my notes. Were they not in there?” Luna asks striding forward.

“You mean the filthy wads of paper we found crumpled up at the bottom of your case?” Nann mutters with an unamused glare.

“Yea! Just flatten them out, totally fine!” Luna defends.

“Then what’s that?” Clarke asks pointing to a large stain on the first page.

“I think that’s soup…. Or blood… Actually, I’m not really sure.” Luna murmurs tilting her head in thought.

“Nope. I’m out.” Clarke declares quickly dropping the paper from her hand with a grossed out look all over her face. Lexa’s smirking at Luna with a ‘I told you so’ expression that looks oddly similar to Nann’s. The bushy haired girl sighs and rolls her eyes in defeat.

“Fiiinnnneeeee. I bet the book is still in the archives. I’ll go down with Komfoni to get a couple for you.” Luna frowns making Komfoni chuckle and nod in agreement.

“You stay here and watch this blonde handful while we’re gone. AND no, you don’t have to go teach the natbilda today they’re in their appendence rotations.” Komfoni instructs looking pointily over at Lexa before she can argue.

“I still don’t understand why a bump on the head means I’m not allowed to fucking pee by myself.” Clarke gripes frustratedly making Luna snort.

“The wet spot on the pajamas I put you in last night, that you were mysteriously changed out of by this morning says otherwise.” Nann mutters dragging a cackling Luna out of the room. Clarke cheeks turn beet red making Lexa smirk quietly at the floor. “Don’t you worry though child, I could tell you similar stories about these two as well.” She grins winking at Lexa who shrieks at her to shut up. As she races forward to throw something at Nann and dramatically close the door. Hearing a throat clear behind her has the brunette gulping and turning around slowly. Viewing Clarke with her arms crossed and an expecting look across her face waiting for Lexa to explain herself.

“Clarke…” Lexa whines in a soft whisper looking at the floor.

“Uh… uhh… Don’t you Clarke me. You promised to be honest and never keep anything from me. Did you not?” Clarke voices sternly.

“But…. Not about...” Lexa stammers uncharacteristically. Fervently trying to think herself out of this hole she’s caught in. Eventually, she gives whispered, “jok!”

Clarke can’t help but smirk, “Come here, love.” She chuckles warmly holding out her arms for the brunette to crawl into. Watching her walk over and crawl up onto the bed. Holding Lexa’s head over her beating heart and watches like clockwork as it instantly seems to soothe her. “You know you can trust me with anything right?” Clarke whispers combing her fingers through the silky curls.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you!” Lexa sighs with a frown.

“So how does Nann know?” Clarke asks watching as the brunette’s face changes as she thinks.

“I couldn’t help it. She was there.” She replies with a shrug.

“And Costia?” The blonde whispers feeling Lexa’s muscles tense and quietly comforting her love through it.

“She was there too.” Lexa softly answers desperately trying to keep her tears in.

“That was not something you had any control over, love. I don’t care how many things you may have tried to protect her from. It wouldn’t have stopped it. It never would’ve stopped the ice bitch from getting what she wanted.” Clarke expresses tenderly wiping away the tears as they begin to fall. “You need to stop blaming yourself for something you didn’t do.”

“But if she hadn’t been with me then...” Lexa sobs into her shirt as Clarke shakes her head and holds her closer.

“Nobody but the Ice bitch herself is at fault for this. Nothing you could have possibly done would’ve changed her sick agenda. No matter how badly you or I may have wanted it to.” She assures delicately. “You need to let that go, my love. It wasn’t your fault.” Clarke whispers kissing Lexa on her forehead as she continues to weep into her chest.

“I don’t deserve you.” Lexa muffles into her chest shaking her head.

“Oh, shut up. We’ve been over that one already.” Clarke mutters hearing a chuckle from Lexa still buried in her shirt. “Here. Let me play a song for you to feel better.” She grins picking up her new instrument as Lexa cackles knowing full well, she has absolutely no idea what the hell she’s doing. It sounds like Clarke is strangling a dying cat as she picks up the bow and pulls it across the instrument.

“Better!” Lexa cries sitting up resolutely and wiping her eyes to stop the abuse to her eardrums.

“Damn I’m good!” Clarke exhales with a huge grin making Lexa chortle and roll her eyes.

~~~

As Amma and Fei finally go to leave Roan’s room she finds a messenger sitting on the floor across from the door. Fei smirks and walks back to their quarters knowing exactly who that is for. “Amma, they wouldn’t let me pass so I waited.” The guard smiles proudly at her. The fisa chuckles and takes the note and pen to read the correspondence. She can’t help but chuckle aloud at the question written already wondering how long it would take the girl to ask that question. Even writing so in her response back with an affirmative approval of course. Handing it back to the man who races off makes her chuckle and roll her eyes as she goes back about her day.

Down in the archives, both women are walking up and down the aisles with armfuls of books. When the are no longer around anyone else, Luna leans over to Nann. “Lex, said you could brief me regarding a certain Heda related mission.” She whispers in the elder’s ear. Komfoni looks over furrowing her eyebrows as the girl just shrugs back. “Yea I thought it was weird too.”

“After. Where no one can overhear.” Nann mutters back, searching until she has a stack of her own in her arms. She grabs a couple for Clarke that is added to Luna’s pile before they head out waving to the head archive staff member. Komfoni places their books into her bag over her shoulder as they walk. Leading Luna to a hidden stairwell to a rarely explored area of the basement.

“Where the jok are we?” Luna mutters looking around in confusion.

Nann smirks back at the girl. “Only a few maidens and Heda know of this. We use it for…. Well… This’s where we kept Heda Andrea’s things and Lexa’s childhood room after Andrea was assassinated so that asshole and Titus wouldn’t destroy them.” Nann explains leading the girl to a far back corner. The elder looks around and pushes the wall so it pops open. Pulling a stunned looking Luna behind her and shutting it closed.

“Okay, seriously. How do I get one of those?!” Luna whispers earnestly making Nann snort in laughter.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The elder chuckles rolling her eyes making Luna brighten up and nod. Only then does she realize where they are and she frowns.

“Okay so a few questions…” Luna states in complete confusion making Nann chortle and lead the girl further in. They pass at least 30 bathtubs and 50 some odd toilets before finally ducking behind a couple of tall cabinets. Here the elder takes a seat in a chair and motions for Luna to do the same to the one beside her.

“It began when…” Komfoni starts only to get interrupted by Luna.

“No, no, no…. I’m gunna need to know why the hell you’re hiding a bunch of joken (fucking) toilets from everyone.” Luna exclaims still confused as fuck why that of all things would be behind a hidden door.

“Removed them out of rooms, this’s just a storage room. We have quite a few of those in case we have to hold something of value, or we need to hide something.” The elder shrugs before continuing back to her original story. “So, a few weeks after the girl transitioned back, Roan, the prince of Azgeda showed up seeking an audience with Heda.”

“Cool… we kill him?” Luna asks eagerly making the elder smirk.

“Trust me. That was tempting, but no.” Luna frowns in disappointment making Nann smirk wider. “It turns out he’d been exiled since Costia. Said his mother ordered him for the task and when he refused Nia killed his family.”

“And we believe him?” Luna mutters doubtfully.

“Considering my men found the body of his niron, two-and-a-half-year-old daughter and barely one-year old little boy hanging outside the gates of the castle. I’d say so.” Nann explains as Luna freezes and closes her eyes catching her breath to the news she just heard. The elder waits until the girl nods to continue. “He also went on to mention hearing of extremely corrupt things occurring within the highest ranks of Azgeda. So vile and cruel it made him extremely concerned for the welfare of his people. Coming all the way to Polis half dead, starved and grief stricken. Just to beg for Heda’s help to overthrow his mother and her cronies in attempt to save them.” She explains leaving Luna stunned. “Now, my team is already on the ground investigating all of this but if this is true, my dear.” Nann explains. “Then it begins with the ice queen herself. And not even Nia will be able to run from her fate if that is so.” She forewarns darkly.

“So why didn’t Lex want to tell me? This is incredible! We could finally stop her!” Luna exclaims excitedly standing to her feet. Nann frowns and pulls Luna back down.

“Because, child. They found what was left of Costia hanging beside Roan’s family.” The elder quietly informs, causing Luna to lurch back in horror. “I know.” Nann hums pulling the girl into her lap shaking at what she was just told. “They were all cut down and their spirits released. Wanheda herself informed us of this being true. And Keryon, when she told me what she was planning to do with ‘that ice bitch’…. Mmmmmm… sent ice right through my veins. And I am not gunna lie… It was by far one of the best moments in my life.” Komfoni grins down to the laughing Luna.

“Oh god… Lex.” Luna gasps looking up at Nann worriedly. The elder nods solemnly explain how Lexa’s been dealing so far. Her initial reaction down to how she seems to be now. It’s here Luna divulges how Lexa reacted in the secret room which has both of them standing. Wanting to go check on the two after being away for a while. Luna launches into Clarke’s room frowning. “Wait... where’s Lex?” She asks.

“Said she needed to go somewhere to think and that you’d know where she was.” Clarke shrugs continuing to sketch from her bed. When the blonde looks back up Luna is gone. Freezing she blinks a few times and looks around the room. Nobody can disappear that fast. Can they?

“What are we doing?” Nann asks holding Amma’s response left for her on the table in Heda’s room. Finding the child looking around like an invisible creature is stalking her.

“Looking for Luna.” Clarke whispers leaning over to look in a corner. “She was literally just fucking here.” Clarke exhales in disbelief. The elder smirks and walks around to sit on the other side of the bed. Beginning to take out the books one by one and sort through them.

“And were your eyelids open when this happened, child?” She hums as she stacks up the piles for each of her yongons.

“I wasn’t asleep!” Clarke protests. “I just relayed with Lexa told me to and she vanished. Poof. Gone.”

“And what did this irritating as jok (fuck) yongon of mine tell you to relay?” Nann growls sternly.

“She needed to go somewhere to think and Luna would know where she was.” Clarke states quickly not liking that intimidating look one bit.

“She left you here alone when I specifically told her NOT TO?!” She huffs throwing her hands up.

“She left me snacks!” Clarke protested holding up the bowl of fruit she was munching on.

“And what if you had to use the bathroom?!” She grumbles rolling her eyes at her child’s level of insolence at this point. The blonde stammers quietly blushing a bit. Nann looks over and busts out laughing as Clarke pouts. “Okay… how on earth did she talk you into that?!” she chortles unabashedly.

“She was upset. And she’s really fucking strong all right?!” Clarke scowls. “Now can you get me out of this fucking diaper now that your back?!” The elder is still cackling as she helps the girl into the bathroom.

“Tell me her exact words.” Nann chuckles from the wardrobe as she picks out some undergarments for the girl.

“This is the only way Komfoni won’t joken (fucking) kill me.” She mutters deadpanned as the elder doubles over laughing. “Yea… yea… hilarious now give me the damn underwear… and some pants would be lovely too while you’re at it.” Clarke gripes irritated.

“Weeeelllllll if you insist…. though I thought you wanted one of my famous bubble baths…. But I gueessssss…” Nann teases slapping Amma’s response in her hand as the blue eyes whip up excitedly. “And after what that weird child of mine made you do. I’ll even go get my sewing and let you stay in there until you are as wrinkled as me.” The elder grins.

“Fuck…. I missed you!” Clarke sighs pulling Nann into a hug as the elder cackles above her.

~~~

Luna is sprinting like a bat out of hell down the tower and weaving in out of trees. Scaling up trunks and running on outstretched limbs. Pushing herself as hard as she can practically soaring above the forest floor below. Until she finally comes to a subtle clearing with a large lake surround by cliffs of high rocks. Jumping down she runs over hugging the rock wall behind the waterfall slipping into the cave she’s barely small enough to fit in anymore. It’s one nobody but her, Costia and Lexa know even exists. To be honest, the only reason she knows it, is because she followed Lexa one night she snuck out. Running through the winding passages inside without even needing a light to see. Left, right, straight, then another couple of turns until it finally opens back up. That’s where she finds her. Curled up at the end, overlooking the private pristine lake with a beautiful waterfall flowing down, surrounded by a sea of wildflowers of all different kinds. It had to be someone’s backyard before the bombs went off with how dispersive the flowers are. Crumbled statues lay in the middle of some of them with concrete benches dispersed every one and awhile. Furs are laid out on a makeshift bed of twine and wood she knows the two made at one point. A rug is on the rock floor with pictures hanging on the walls made by Costia herself that neither of them have the heart to take down. Some of the dried flowers lay hanging on the walls around them neatly. She walks calmly past it all to where her striknatbildasis (little nightblood sister) sits. Leaning against the edge of the opening and looking out at the view with her knees tucked up to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees with tears flowing down both cheeks.

“We were going to run away here. Live until we were both old and gray. We were so sure it was going to work. No one even knew this place existed but us.” Lexa speaks quietly hearing Luna enter. “We worked so hard to get this ready. She spent so many days and nights here... For me… And I was too stupid not to notice it until she was already gone.” Lexa divulges with a shaky voice. Luna says nothing as she continues to walk over and sit beside the brunette. Pulling Lexa into her arms as she fights her hold violently just as Luna expected her too. Sobbing hysterically, thrashing, and beating her fits passionately on Luna’s chest. Stoically Luna takes it all, knowing all too well how long Lexa’s been holding all this in. Letting Lexa screaming out all her grief and pain. How stupid and selfish she was for not going to find her. How scared Costia must have been. That she couldn’t be there the moment Costia really needed her. Every guilty conscience that had pressing down onto her since that fateful day comes tumbling out. With each one are the continual fighting pounding of fists that Luna knows Lexa means to give to herself. Furious at how her love was ripped from her, all the pain Costia had to endure. That she never predicted. Never saw it coming to stop it. Luna takes is all without question. Patiently absorbing every blow and every scream. Until Lexa physically wilts unable to give anything more. Exhausted, sweating, and hoarse. Tears still pouring down her cheeks. Luna wraps her up just like when she was small. First coming to the natbilda tower, scared and alone. Humming Nann’s lullaby and kissing her forehead. Until a small scared voice is whispered, “I don’t know if I can let anyone else in anymore, Lu.”

Luna smiles and continues rocking her. “Lex, you already have.” She chuckles kissing her forehead. “Keryon that girl has you so wrapped around her finger already it’s incredible to watch. And the way she looks at you, Lex. She adores you.” Luna gushes unabashedly. “Costia…honey, she would want you to be happy. To move on and find love again. She wouldn’t want you closing yourself off. God I can literally hear her lecturing you about it.” Luna mutters suddenly making Lexa chortle and nod. “Like remember how passionate she used to get about Titus’s ‘to be Heda is to be alone.’ Anti-love… blah blah blah…” Lexa is chuckling and nodding with Luna. “She could go for hours… I swear. We should’ve timed her.” She grins down beaming at successfully getting Lexa to keep laughing.

“Clarke told me it’s not my fault.” Lexa whispers after a few quiet moments.

“Which is true.” Luna hums.

“So why do I feel like it still is?” She trembles.

“Because Titus is a spichen (god damn) stumucha (utterly deplorable person, grounder version of asshole) who was way too good at making us all feel joken (fucking) guilty for literally everything.” Luna mutters irritatingly as Lexa looks at her smirking. “Sorry that branwoda just makes me have to cuss.” She exhales.

“I think that’s the most cuss words I’ve ever heard you say.” Lexa chortles making Luna roll her eyes. Going back to watching the waterfall hit the water and the flowers sway in the late afternoon breeze. “Have you, let go of your guilt yet? For Lukas?” Lexa finally whispers after almost ten full minutes of silence.

“Nope. Not all of it.” Luna sighs heavily.

“Well… fuck…” Lexa mumbles deflated. The bushy haired girl smirks down at the brunette.

“What? Were you hoping for a magic answer from me like when you first got your monthly or something?” Luna grins slyly down at her.

“There was nothing joken (fucking) magical about that.” Lexa grumbles making Luna cackle.

“It’s more of a day by day thing, Lex.” She finally sighs down at the younger girl. She gets a worried look from those stark green eyes and Luna rolls hers. “The guilt, Lexa. Not the bleeding. Keryon (spirits).” Lexa snorts in laughter in her chest.

“Man, I was about to have Clarke do one of her ‘peevik tests’ on you.” Lexa chuckles. Luna raises her eyebrows. “Uhh… some weird thing they do to make sure everything is working.” She shrugs. “Literally lectured Nann and I about for like two solid hours one night. Even drew the strangest joken (fucking) picture I’ve ever seen.” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes leaving Luna chortling. The older girl waits until everything quiets down again before making her move.

“You wouldn’t believe how numb my butt is right now.” Luna whispers in Lexa’s ear. Hearing her all out cackling as she helps her up from the ground.

“Come on I need to pick some flowers out for Clarke anyway.” Lexa chuckles beginning to walk down the side tunnel to the ground.

“You mean Nann? Because I’m pretty sure she’s gunna be pissed you left her there when she told you not to.” Luna asks following behind as Lexa picks out various flowers.

“Nope trust me. I covered all my basis there. But boy is Clarke gunna be pissed.” Lexa chuckles knowingly.

“Why?” Luna asks furrowing her brows in confusion.

“Uhh… well my basis included a bowl of fruit, a cup of water and… uhhh…” Lexa begins grinning wildly.

“Why’s she gunna be mad for that?” Luna mutters.

“Because I also forced a diaper on her so she wouldn’t have to get up.” She grins over at Luna triumphantly.

“Jok (fuck)… you’re gunna need so many more flowers, Lex.” Luna exhales frantically beginning to pick some out. The two are marching back with two HUGE handfuls of flowers in each of their hands, a solid ten minutes later. “I think that girl earned a story about you growing up for that one, Lex. Keryon (spirits).” Luna mutters in disbelief.

“Don’t EVEN think about it.” Lexa growls.

“Oh, come on… what about the time I caught you and Costia losing your virginity?” She grins slyly.

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Lexa shrieks.

“Hmm… I guess that could go south fast... huh? Sex with an ex… mmm… no go.” Luna hums ignoring Lexa screeching. “What about when you got your first monthly bleed! That one’s cute!!” Luna grins excitedly.

“IT WAS NOT!”

“Lu, help! I’m dying!” Luna squeaks out in a mock little girl voice.

“I thought I really was!” Lexa protests hip bumping her angrily. “Nann was too old. I never saw her with one. And with how strict Titus was, we never learned about it. How was I to know?!”

“It took me SOOOO freaking long to get you to stop wailing.” Luna dramatically complains with a huge grin.

“You didn’t!! Nann did!! Oh, and THANKS so MUCH for parading me out to the guards and requesting Nann by the way.” She huffs furiously at her.

“Hey, you wouldn’t shut up. What else was I supposed to do?” Luna defends with a shrug. “Your face though. Will forever be burned into my brain as one my favorite memories of all time.” She cackles almost to the point of hysteria. She gets a few kicks for that one but she’s too busy laughing to care.

“YOU ARE BY NO MEANS EVER ALLOWED TO TELL HER THAT STORY!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Lexa screeches furiously. Luna grins at her slyly and takes off like a shot for the tower. “Jok” She breathes taking off after her. Both race into Polis and up the tower. Luna beats her by default thanks to tripping her and shoving her out of the elevator forcing Lexa to run up the stairs. She finds her friend standing in the doorway of the bathroom stunned. With a confused look Lexa goes to investigate finding a very wrinkled Clarke sitting on the stool clutching a towel with Nann laughing wildly behind her. Seeing the next doubt fist of flowers does absolutely nothing to help state her whatsoever.

“Lex, I think we were gone too long.” Luna mutters worriedly, looking frantically from Nann to a very wrinkled Clarke.

“She likes long bubble baths.” Lexa explains chortling and rolling her eyes.

“Oh… Well thank goodness!” She sighs with visible relief until she spots the flower in her hands again. “Oh yea! Here! I got you flowers because I heard Lex was a branwoda.” Luna smiles holding out both fists to Clarke who just looks up at her stunned. Unable to move for the fact she is sitting here almost butt naked in front of a complete stranger. Instantly seeing the problem Lexa quickly guides Luna out.

“Skaikru don’t like being naked like us, Lu.” She explains escorting them out and shutting the door.

“Is it because they’re so white?” Luna asks as Nann snorts out in laughter from behind the door.

“I dunno probably.” Lexa shrugs.

“We should get them more sun.” Luna hums hearing another snort of laughter erupt.

“Come on let’s put these in some water.” Lexa states picking up a couple of vases filled with old flowers. Both handfuls get laid out on her bathroom counter as she empties out the old flowers in a nearby trashcan and cleans out the vase. Filling it with fresh water and placing fresh flowers inside. Each vase she’s handed the same treatment before being passed back to Luna to put back in Clarke’s room. “Okay, I think that might be the last one.” Lexa hums as Luna puts another vase on the counter. “Awesome. I’m gunna go put these back on her mantel.” Luna replies over her shoulder. The brunette takes her time cleaning the vase, filling it with water and carefully arranging the flowers. Well… up until Luna peak out of Clarke’s door and whispers frantically, “hurry up! They sound like they’re about to come back out!” Causing Lexa to squeak and picks up the vase rushing in just in time to put it on the mantel with the other 5 Luna frantically scavenged their entire floor to find. Clarke walks out with Nann behind her freshly lotioned, dressed in her favorite pajamas and hair smoothly combed out.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Clarke exclaims taking in the sudden overload of flowers EVERYWHERE throughout her room. Nann on the other hand is already smirking in amusement at the two branwodas standing there looking proud of themselves.

“Who’s that?” Luna whispers leaning over to the brunette.

“Not a clue.” Lexa replies with a shrug.

“Think you got enough flowers?” The blonde asks in disbelief. There are literally vases are stacked on every single surface of her room.

“Depends. You still mad?” Luna quickly retorts causing Nann to snort out a laugh. The blue eyes show a hint of a smirk but is able to reign in a glare at them both.

“Yep.” Clarke replies popping the ‘P’ simply to see what they’ll do.

“Jok (Fuck)” Luna exhales shoving Lexa violently and glaring at her. “What if I…”

“NO!” Lexa screams launching herself at Luna.

“Tell you a story about…” Luna continues casually like she isn’t currently wrestling Lexa on the floor.

“LUNA DON’T YOU DARE!” She screeches slapping at her wildly while trapped underneath Luna’s butt.

“Lexa when she was little.” Luna suggests hopefully ignoring all the screeches and slaps below her. Clarke is looking at the two now like a couple of wild idiots on safari as Nann walks her to the bed. Gently putting her in and tucking the covers up over her.

“Is this a normal occurrence I should be expecting from them now?” Clarke mutters to Nann.

“Oh yea. You’ll get used to it eventually.” Komfoni assures looking behind them as the two are still rolling along the floor. Leisurely walking to the other side to sit next to Clarke and enjoy the wild hooligan show together. “Tuck your feet in dear.” She hums as Clarke looks at her confusedly. Luna comes bouncing up on the bed excitedly and suddenly Clarke understand Nann perfectly. Because a brown blur launches herself at Luna fiercely as they tussle at the end of the bed. Blue eyes round as quarters now, Clarke quickly scoots a little closer to Nann. The elder chuckles and throws a protective arm around the blonde. “Just enjoy the show dear.” Komfoni grins patting the girl’s knee and hearing her chuckle.

“Ok so… OMPH…” Luna begins only to be thrown off of Lexa that she had pinned below her. Rolling a couple times, she pins her again and continues like nothing happened. “I know Lex, made me PROMISE that I am by no means ever allowed to tell you this story… and blah blah blah…” Luna replies in a fake Heda voice that has Nann chortling and Lexa fighting harder. “But if I tell you, oh reverent Wanheda, this cute little… _oofh_ … story about my striknatbildasis (little nightblood sister) will you like promise…” Luna beings only to interrupt herself and look down at Lexa frustratedly. “Would you stop screeching? I’m talking its RUDE!” She huffs dramatically then smiles sweetly up at them again and continues. “…Not to kill my Lexie or anything. Cause I know she’s a branwoda and all but I just broke her in right where I like her. And it would be FAR too much effort to have to break in another one!” Clarke smirks barely able to keep it together while Nann has far given up that battle.

“Okay… I’ll promise.“ Clarke concedes slowly watching Luna’s face light up like a Christmas tree. “BUT…”

“Oh… jok (fuck)… I hate the buts…” Luna murmurs under her breath.

“It better be a good one so choose wisely!” Clarke warns pointing her finger.

“Oh, it is! It’s my favorite ever!” Luna gushes.

“NO!!! LUNA!! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!!” Lexa shrieks fervently as the girl doesn’t even bat an eye just shifts her weight. Clarke watches as the brunette’s face turns an alarming color of purple fairly quickly.

“And Lexa has to alive and conscious by the end of the story!” Clarke rushes faster than she has ever spoken in her life. Luna’s face wilts disappointedly.

“Well… your no fun…” She huffs resifting her weight as Lexa takes a gigantic breath in. “She’s much quieter when you make her pass out.” Luna shrugs with a frown. Clarke glares at Nann indignantly who’s far to busy laughing until the blonde elbows her. In sheer disbelief she’s allowing her beloved child to be choked to death in front of her.

“What? She’s not wrong.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes. “She wouldn’t kill her calm down.”

“Oh no! Sorry I scared you. We did this all the time in training as natbilda. It’s called tapping out. I just ignore them till she goes limp and let her breathe again. Sort of like doing a choke. Has she taught you that yet?” Luna asks curiously as Clarke nods with wide eyes. While Lexa is still gulping down breaths dramatically as her face returns back to its normal color. It is only then that Clarke nods again for her to continue. Luna smiles and slaps her hand over Lexa’s mouth and sits on top of it before she can fight her. “This isn’t like real fighting. If it was Lexa would pin me in a second. But uhh… indoor fighting rules are different because Komfoni doesn’t like blood on the carpet.” Clarke looks over at Nann with a smirk at the fact they’ve literally done this SO many times it warranted an extensive change in rules that both girls obviously know by heart.

“What? It’s a bear to get out.” Nann mutters with a shrug. “Continue dear…” Komfoni grins tilting her head to look at Lexa as a very muffled sounding…

“KOMFONI!” Is screeched out underneath Luna’s hand. Clarke sorta feels bad for Lexa in this moment. Okay. Let’s be real. She doesn’t. Like none whatsoever. This is downright hilarious. Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t even consider this. BUT… because that lovely brunette down there decided to literally pinned her down and diapered her against her fucking will. Well that pretty much sealed this deal right then and there. Plus, Komfoni is SUPER relaxed right now. Otherwise Clarke would be worried, she knows Nann is as protective as she is.

“Okay. So, when Lex got her first monthly bleed…” She begins as Lexa begins to thrash like a wild animal.

“Oh, I remember that one!” Nann chortles with a huge smile at the memory. Turning to Clarke she whispers. “She’s right it’s a really cute one.” She assures as Lexa screeches out muffled expletives, piercingly loud for being under a hand and an entire body.

“So, first thing you need to consider about this story. Is Lex, was like tiny as a kid. Like short little bean pole tiny.” Luna explains and Nann nods in agreement.

“Seriously, we were afraid she’d never grow. Still ate like a freaking pauna. Never grew.” The elder mutters rolling her eyes.

“And you made such a big deal I WAS SMALL?!” Clarke huffs in Lexa’s direction who shrinks getting a chuckle from Nann.

“Okay. You my dear were a TOTALLY different type of small, in her defense. We’re talking Kongeda (collation clan) small not Skaikru small.” Komfoni explains to Clarke who hums.

“Oh… All right. You’re forgiven… well for that.” Clarke mutters to Lexa who just rolls her eyes in reply. “You know I kind of like her like this!” She grins earning a fierce glare from Lexa that makes the blonde chuckle.

“I know right?!” Luna grins looking down and waving at Lexa. Causing a whole batch of muffled expletives to ring out. “Annnnywho… when we were back on the natbilda floor each of us had our own separate rooms. Granted they were the size of closets. I mean we only actually used them to sleep. BUT they were separate rooms.”

“Jeez… no wonder you guys fought to the death… With these quarters and that bed…” Clarke exhales.

Luna smirks at Clarke. “I like her. Did I mention that yet?” She asks down at Lexa who’s smirking back up at her and nodding. “Cool just checking.”

“This is so weird.” Clarke mutters looking at the two instantly go from vicious fighting to happy friends in a millisecond.

“Yep… been saying it for years.” Nann hums shaking her head.

“all right, it was like… the middle of the freaking night. I’m dead asleep and this fool bursts into my room. Scaring the living skrish (shit) out of me, hysterically crying… Like so hard that for a hot second there, I had a difficult time figuring out who it actually was.”

“I DID NOT!” Lexa muffled screams flailing crazily to escape.

“And at this point of her life, Lex never got upset. Like very rarely… kinda like now. So of course, I flip out seeing her flipping out. Which helped freaking nobody. And it wasn’t until like a solid 10 minutes I heard what she was frantically screeching at me. That she was dying because there was blood all over her bed. That she must’ve eaten something or been... get this… poisoned. So, off we march the two steps to her room and that’s when I realized. She just got her monthly. No big deal, right? NOPE!” Luna exclaims throwing her hands up dramatically. “Starting sobbing even harder… like all out freaking wailing. No matter what I said, or what I did. Literally just cried that much harder. So, at this point she’s already crawled in my arms like a freaking monkey borderline hysterical.” Luna explains as wild kicks and screaming resound with a new found energy and Clarke knows what’s coming next must be good. “So, I pick her up and take her out to the guards. Literally just held her out from me. Blood still trickling down her freaking leg and asked for Nann.” Luna chuckles shaking her head. “Jeez… you should have seen their faces. They both almost passed out. I’ve never seen anyone move that fast in my life. Literally one big gona (warrior) picked both of us up and sprinted down the stairs to Nann’s room.” Clarke at this point is almost crying she’s laughing so hard picturing this poor mans face thinking this child is hurt or worse. Lexa looks mortified her love is laughing at her until Clarke speaks.

“Did you even tell him what was going on?!” Clarke asks chortling.

“Nope. Never said a word.” Luna mutters making the blonde roar in laughter again.

“God… that poor man probably thought she was freaking dying. Jesus, you probably gave him a heart attack.” She cackles causing the other two to start laughing with her. “One-minute slow night… nothing happening… bam… bleeding kid dying in my arms wailing… Poor dude was probably never the same again.” Even Lexa is chuckling and muffles something.

“What was that?” Luna asks lifting her hand a bit.

“He quit the next day.” Lexa chuckles causing everyone to fall over laughing again.

“So, when we burst into Nann’s door of course she works her damn magic and gets Lex to FINALLY shut up.”

“Hey!” Lexa cries indignantly.

“I will gag you again!” Luna warns with a frown for interrupting.

“Oh, yea because having your butt in my face isn’t bad enough.” Lexa retorts back hotly resulting in Luna putting her hand back on and a groan to be heard. It is at this moment that Clarke wonders how big of an influence she’s been having on Lexa and is secretly proud of that comment she makes. Though is far too interested in hearing the end of the story so she keeps it to herself for now.

“Where were we… oh right… So Nann is over there working her magic and what not.” Luna continues as the elder taps her heart with a wink. Clarke smiles understanding perfectly what calmed her. “It was only THEN we found out she thought she was now going to die MONTHLY.” Luna responds rolling her eyes as a groan is heard. Clarke smirks widely and Nann chuckles.

“Okay that was cute.” Clarke grins as Luna looks at her hopefully. “Finnneeeee… I won’t kill her.” Clarke sighs as Luna looks so damn triumphant is has the blonde smirking.

“Alright you’re free now, ‘oh ungrateful one.’ Just saved your ass from Wanheda murdering you with my story. No big deal.” Luna retorts as Lexa shoves her off.

“Don’t you have natbilda to go see?” Lexa huffs as Luna’s eyes bulge dramatically.

“OH KERYON!! You don’t think it’s too late is it?!” Luna asks Nann concerned.

“Not if you hurry.” The elder chuckles, shaking her head. Luna peals out dramatically from the room only to pop her head back in glaring at Lexa and Clarke.

“I’m not gunna kill her!” Clarke cries rolling her eyes. The eyes keep squinting. “Look I’m hugging her. I’m not gunna kill her, now go!” Clarke laughs rolling her eyes. Luna gets a shit eating grin.

“Now kiss her.”

“LUNA!” The brunette shrieks.

“Fine! Fine! Jeez…” Luna replies exasperated. “I don’t know WHAT you are so worried about it’s not like I haven’t already seen yo… OPMH...” She grunts getting knocked in the face with a pillow launched by Lexa.

Nann rolls her eyes and gets up to picking Luna up from the floor. “Come on child. Let’s go, otherwise you’ll never make it.” Winking at the two and pointing to the dinner plates at the table. Lexa nods and waits for them to leave before grabbing both of theirs and going back to Clarke’s room. Closing the panel with a sigh of relief before walking to the bed where they’re eating. Quietly the two devour their dinner far to hungry to talk at the moment. Once both plates are licked clean, they’re carefully taken back to Lexa’s table. Luna’s violin and both stuffed animals are set right outside the panel. The racoon and her blanket are taken up as she closes the panel and flips the latch. Running and grabbing her pajamas as she sprints through the secret passageway. Clarke laughs hearing the portrait move and rolling her eyes. She was genuinely concerned for a second there Lexa was upset when she flipped the latch. Once the portrait swings back open the door is flung wide open as the brunette is standing there with wild hair, her blanket over her shoulders and racoon with her folded pajamas in her hands.

“You just locked Luna out, didn’t you?” Clarke chuckles as Lexa grins from ear to ear victoriously before it falters.

“Are you … Am I?” Lexa whispers biting her lip.

“Come here.” Clarke sighs opening her arms smiling as Lexa doesn’t even hesitate. Just crawls right in and curls up over her heart beat.

“Of course, you’re forgiven, love. I forgave you before you even left.” Clarke assures getting a frustrated glare from Lexa. “But the flowers and your hilarious friend prevented you from sleeping in your own bed tonight.” The blonde smirks down at her seeing Lexa grin triumphantly again. “It really did think it was cute!” The brunette blushes hiding her face.

“Thank you for not laughing at me.” She whispers into her shirt.

“Is that what you were afraid of?” Clarke frowns tucking a strand Lexa was using to hide.

“Not until you laughed at the guard.” Lexa admits frowning. “I thought at first…”

“I was laughing at you.” The blonde finishes pulling her even closer and kissing her forehead. “I’m so sorry, love. I would never laugh at your pain. I know how hard that is for you to go through. How much it takes for you to even allow yourself to feel even the littlest of emotions. I am nothing but glad you had someone like Luna, Nann AND Costia to take care of you before I could find you.” Clarke whispers pulling up her chin to look at her as tears begin to fall. “I’m sorry I let her do that. But I called it even for holding my naked ass down and diapering me when you promised never to do it again.” Clarke smirks getting a grin from Lexa.

“I saw you watching Nann’s face. Making sure she was comfortable with it.” Lexa smiles.

“Mmmhmm… woman is crazy protective over you. If she was okay with it. I was okay with it. And Lex. We both know you could have her pinned in a heartbeat. Why’d you let her win?” Clarke asks genuinely curious.

“Okay… she is right indoor rules are different. So, it’s a bit more challenging for me. I fight to kill that’s what I train for like you do. Luna trains to disarm only. She refused to kill after the conclave and hasn’t ever since.” Lexa explains slowly.

“Ohhhhh… so it’s like she’s training the entire time for this play fighting while you’re training for the real deal.” Clarke hums in realization.

“And… she was ai bigganatbildasis (my big nightblood sister) again before we came back. Held me for almost two hours when I just… Keryon (spirits)... Clarke I just let go… I don’t remember if I’ve ever been able to do that before.” Lexa admits truthfully.

“Did it help?” Clarke hums still thumbing through Lexa’s hair.

“Yea. Actually. I wasn’t expecting it to but I think it did. I feel lighter.” Lexa confesses.

“Annnnd probably why you’re a bit hoarse.” She grins as her love chuckles and nods.

“And umm… Luna… she MIGHT have some bruises tomorrow.” Lexa grimaces shaking her head. “It was like she knew that’s what I needed. Pulled me to her and wouldn’t let me go no matter how hard I fought her… Clarke, I didn’t realize I was that angry.”

“I’m proud of you.” The blonde whispers kissing her forehead and watching as a cute little pleased smile graces the tan face. “You should get ready for bed now before you crash.” Clarke chuckles seeing the green eyes growing heavy. Lexa groans dramatically but instead of getting up to change. As Clarke anticipated Lexa would do. The brunette stays where she is and begins flinging clothes everywhere as she gets ready for bed. Still curled up on Clarke’s chest and all. “Fuck. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” She breathes in awe making Lexa chortle.

“Nope! No funny business. You’re still hurt!” The brunette frowns inspecting her head that was JUST starting to look SO much better. That is until she sees the books Nann had put on Clarke’s bedside table. “NEW BOOKS!” She gasps making the blonde cackle. Unabashedly crawling over the blonde to grab at the huge stack not even caring that Clarke is slapping her clothed butt. Simply handing a couple back to Clarke so she can grab the rest and look through them. Snuggling under the covers together they pick through the stack. Clarke mentions which ones of hers she has looked through. Explaining what she’s learned about the instrument so far. Eventually they settle on one of the fantasy books in Lexa’s stack. The brunette unabashedly snuggles up on Clarke’s chest and begins to read it softly aloud. A couple of hours later, Nann strolls back and chuckles finding Luna’s things have been apparently kicked out of the room. The bushy haired girl was giving quite a rambunctious greeting and it surprises no one when she is promptly PLEADED by every single goufa to sleep down there with them tonight. Which took Luna a whole 2 seconds to excitedly agree getting a roaring cheer of approval. The elder walks all three objects as she strolls to Luna’s room to find some pajamas. Neatly folding them in a bag, with both animals, a brush, a couple blankets from her bed and pillow… just in case. Nann strides out and hands it to one of the guards. Not even having to say a word as he chuckles and rolls his eyes. Knowing EXACTLY where Luna has been conned into sleeping tonight. So, he waves his partner over to go join the orphanage guards for the night. Komfoni strolls in and chuckles walking past the latched door to her own room. Leisurely strolling to her room to ready herself for bed and make two nighttime smoothies. On the way down, Luna filled her in on what happened after finding Lexa. How she cried in her arms for hours, screaming and fighting her until she had nothing left to give. It broke her heart but at the same time felt grateful she FINALLY was able to get some out.

“I don’t know why, Komfoni. But I just knew. It had to be me. I was her sparring partner all growing up. Right beside her taking everything she could give. I guess she just knew no matter what she threw at me. I’d always be able to handle it.” Luna confessed looking over at Nann. The admission had the elder smiling. She honestly didn’t think Lexa even realized she was angry. Even though to her it was plainly obvious how much was there. Those two girls always knew how to get under each other’s skin. Play fighting, screaming one moment and just fine laughing the next. Nann could think of no one else Lexa was SO comfortable be angry at than Luna. Even she had to admit that one. She was the comforter, the one her yongon would ALWAYS go to when she needed it. Without fail and for that she was so grateful. So now, she is going to comfort knowing even though that child is more than likely already snoring. She will need a sedative to not dream tonight. Luna had already warned her up and down without mentioning why she knew. So off she strolls back in to unlatch and push open the door. Long grey hair brushed out, pajamas already on and two tall glasses with straws in both hands. Chuckling when she finds Clarke awake reading one of her books with a wide grin. Lexa is curled up on top of Clarke’s heart seemingly falling asleep while reading. Book still in hand as she snores into Clarke’s pajama top.

“Do I get hers?!” Clarke whispers with a sly grin of excitement. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes as she gently wafts it under her yongons nose. Instantly that girl pops up like a jack-in-the-box from hell with a wide crazed grin all over her face. Shooting her arms out excitedly already drooling before she even takes the first sip. The blonde is almost fall over herself at how well that seemed to work.

“Never get tired of doing that.” Nann chuckles smugly over at Clarke who’s still chortling wiping tears from her eyes. Handing the blonde her drink she sits on the other side of the bed ready to grab her heathen child when she finishes. Preventing her from swooping up the blondes. Just like clockwork at the slurp of the end of the glass, a devious grin washes over Lexa’s face. Rolling her eyes and chuckling Nann locks her arms around her strange child who promptly pouts. Taking the glass out of her child’s hand and setting it on the bedside table. She pulls Lexa’s head onto her chest, feeling the smile on her yongons face as she sits back.

“Umm… Komfoni… If Lu… has... uhhh…” Lexa quietly stammers trying to find the right words that won’t get her in trouble. As Clarke smirks knowingly over there drinking her smoothie.

“Already told me, ai tombom.” Nann chuckles grinning down at her.

“Seriously?!” she huffs indignantly.

“And told me what you did to get that knot on your head.” Komfoni grins as Lexa squeaks and flies up in panic. The elder busts out in laughter as the brunette is now earnestly trying to get out of her arms leaving Clarke coughing. Laughing so hard she sucked some smoothie down the wrong pipe. “Oh, calm down, I just wanted to see how high I could get you to jump.” She chuckles which does nothing to calm Clarke over there. The elder peers over and rolls her eyes. “You are supposed to swallow it ai strikskaifaya (my little star) not breathe it.” Lexa is still frowning at her disapprovingly which just makes Komfoni smirk deeper as she pulls the yongon back down to snuggle. “I will find out you know. I always do.” Lexa rolls her eyes but doesn’t say a word. “I also enjoyed your little attempt to lock out Luna. Though I think you will be pleased to hear just who managed to convince her to sleep down with all of them tonight.” An unabashed sigh of relief has both Clarke and Nann chuckling.

“I really do think she thought I was going to Wanheda you.” Clarke laughs with a smirk as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“I honestly can’t even refute that knowing her.” Lexa chuckles as Nann bursts out in laughter nodding in agreement.

“Mmmm… did you tell her how I actually go you to sleep again that night?” Komfoni grins as the brunette turns crimson and shakes her head furiously. “Really?” She whispers looking down at her curiously. “You don’t?” Another frantic head shake is given with wider panicked eyes. “Did you ever with…” Lexa is almost burgundy and shakes her head again. “Reaaallllyyyy… Well I feel honored.” She chuckles with a smirk.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Clarke mutters frowning in confusion smoothie now empty and on the bedside table.

“NOTHING!” Lexa squeaks in alarm making the blonde glare at her suspiciously. The elder just chuckles before crawling out of the bed and gathering both classes. Sweetly kissing both goodnight and tucking them in as she quietly leaves the room. The brunette snuggles back in to sleep on top of Clarke’s chest hearing her heartbeat.

“Hey, Lexa?” Clarke whispers looking down at the girl. She tenses looking up at her, expecting more questions about what Nann was teasing about but is unexpectantly surprised. “How old were you? You know when you got your first period?”

“Is that what Skaikru call it? Period?” Lexa asks furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Well… yea… You’ve never heard that?” Clarke smirks amused. “It’s a continual occurrence of events. You know, every 28 days or so you have another. Also known as…. A period of events… period for short…” She explains slowly before she sees the light bulb of recognition go off in Lexa’s head and chuckles.

“That’s clever!” She smiles.

“Old world term we kept.” Clarke shrugs. “At least that’s what my mom says.”

“I was… umm… 14. But Nann always said I looked about 9 winters.”

“Jeez… you really were small huh?” The blonde hums.

“Well… I’m Trikru. We tend to be thinner and leaner. It’s what makes us good tree climbers." She shrugs.

“It didn’t bother you that people assumed you were weaker and easy to defeat?” She asks curiously. It was what bothered Clarke a lot when preparing to officially announce herself as Wanheda to all the Kongeda.

“Nope. I actually like it when they underestimate me. Makes it easier for me to overtake them.” The brunette grins amused up at her. “Being smaller allows me to be quicker, and escape holds or pins a lot easier. It’s how I knew how to build up your strengths too.” She reveals kissing her cheek and laying back down. It makes Clarke smile as she lets the sedative begin to lull her into a peaceful slumber with her love.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took an arm, leg and half a freaking kidney to finish, i swear. It's been awhile since i had a really difficult time writing a chapter. So, i should've seen this one coming... but i didn't not... at all. The funny thing is I end up writing the funniest scenes right when I am seconds away from throwing my computer across the room. It never fails once. So if that isn't a lesson in perseverance i don't know what is. The other reason it took so long to post was ... well... On tuesday I was literally minutes away from posting this but forced myself to read it through at least once before doing so. Editing these puppies takes a part of my soul to do... it's a chore and half to say the least. But for once I am glad i forced myself to do this. Because I found a discrepancy in there that need to be changed. It just didn't add up in the end with all the other little pieces. I'm not sure if anyone other than me would've caught it but... y'all know me... perfectionistic to a T. So, I went back and changed it which caused me to have to alter everything after it as well. Thankfully it was halfway through the chapter and not at the beginning. Otherwise, I would still be writing it. There was one funny section I just ended up taking out because it was taking way too long for me to figure out how to modify. I will try and fit it in the next chapter. Promise! So the good new is... the first half of this chapter is totally edited meticulously by me.... the bad news is... the lower half is 100% not... Why? you ask.... well it ended up being 25 pages by time I was done... so yea... it will take me a weeeee bit to gather up enough motivation to edit that much... so without further ado.... here ya go! Chapter. 32! =)

Clarke’s head continues to heal with each passing day. As of this morning she’s officially allowed to do Tai chi with Nann and yoga while supervised. Nothing strenuous, or ‘fun’ as the blonde called it, was allowed yet. Especially not sparing of any kind, much to her dismay. She had a feeling this was because Nann told the fisa how hard Clarke likes to push herself. Thankfully this meant the blonde got a lot of visits from Lexa and Luna throughout the day so she wouldn’t get bored. Ever since she first received her instrument, she had been getting lessons from Luna. The two went over the books together and practiced scales or simple songs. Clarke figured out the grounder instrument was like a two in one sort of thing. Something she honestly hadn’t even considered since Luna just played with the bow. Yet, it was one of the first instructions she was ever given by her new music teacher.

“You can play it in two different ways.” Luna instructs. “Just with your fingers like this.” She explains holding her instrument like a would-be guitar of sorts and picking with her fingers at the strings. “This is how I first started playing and how I recommend you do as well. It helps you learn the different strings and frets up here.” Pointing to the neck of the instrument. “Which makes it a lot easier when you start moving toward using the bow.” She indicates pulling up hers and showing her how the frets and strings interact with each other. Pointing to hers and explaining each part of the instrument and strings meticulously. “Your book right...” Luna begins picking one up and flipping in a few pages. “Ahh… here… it explains it all if you need to review it.”

Each lesson she was given several different things to practice until their next lesson together. Clarke almost forgot how much she missed having something to challenge her brain like this. Ever since she finished her studies all she did now was review. Nothing new and stimulating quite like this. She also discovered it really helped her finger strength too, which was a plus. Currently she is sitting on her bed, letting the cool breeze flow into her room via the open balcony as she dutifully practices the scales that Luna gave her for homework that day. A lot of scales had to do with muscle memory Clarke had found out. The pressure you put on the strings, where you push, and when. The cords you strum, etc. So, the more she played them, the better she got. Not to mention quicker too. So, the blonde continually plays the little tune in an endless loop until her eyes are able to close and play it by memory. Even then she continues dutifully until the notes sound perfect each time.

She is so engrossed she doesn’t even notice a certain visitor flying right into her room via the open balcony. Hearing the music, the bird takes an INSTANT detour right towards the pretty music. To Skafaripa’s delight it’s the noisy blonde that usually has her door closed. And though Clarke can’t see this, the bird grins happily as he waddles right in. Standing right in front of her tilting his head studying the weird thing she has in her hands. Unable to help the melody begin to work through his body the more he hears it play. When Clarke finally peeks an eye open on a whim, both quickly bounce open in alarm. Her mouth drops open as she takes in demon bird unashamedly dancing to HER music. Squatting up and down, feathers on his head all ruffled up and headbanging as he goes. Making sure to continue playing, she quietly crawls under her bed for protection. The demon bird has no clue of this as he is far too busy having the time of his life at the moment.

 _‘Well at least SOMEONE likes it’_ Clarke thinks after many complaints of a dying animal coming from her room. She isn’t sure where the hell everyone is but she is fairly positive she is going to murder them all for leaving her alone with this beast.

Lexa hears the frantic whispers of her name coming from Clarke’s room and rolls her eyes. Pushing back from the desk where she was writing to one of her ambassadors. “Clarke, you are allowed to pee on your own now.” Lexa mutters walking in there. She freezes and issues an impromptu snort of hysterical laughter at what she’s witnessing. She’d never seen Skafaripa do this before and she can’t stop laughing long enough to save Clarke, who looks equally amused under her bed. The bird is in his own little world bopping and hopping around to the tune earning a snort from Clarke as she continues. “Komfoni, come quick,” Lexa cackles wiping tears from her eyes. The elder rushes in and instantly smirks at the silly thing. Backpack and all, he is bopping, hoping, and now squawking in beat as he dances.

“Wonder what he’d do with Luna.” Clarke chuckles from under her bed making Lexa smiles and sprint out. Unbeknownst to the bird or Nann for that matter, who is having to hold onto the wall now.

Luna is reading quietly in her antechamber when the brunette flies in, almost making Luna tip the chair over backward in shock. Watching as Lexa sprints into her bedroom coming out clutching her beloved instrument and just about rips Luna’s arm out of its socket. All while still cackling hysterically which does nothing to help Luna figure out what the hell is happening.

“Lex, I can’t play if you rip my arm off…” Luna hisses as she is abruptly dragged behind her and into Heda’s quarters. Lexa lets her go, shoves the instrument in her hands and nods to Clarke’s room where laughter and music is streaming out of the open panel. “You could’ve just said you wanted me to play. Jok.” She mutters rotating her arm with an eye roll. Her eyebrows almost hit the ceiling at the sight and she turns back chuckling at Lexa. “Is that?” She cackles shaking her head at the bird. All the brunette seems to be able to do is nod at this point.

While Clarke continues to strum Luna gets her bow out and plays a playful tune around the scale that positively delights the bird. Popping his eyes open excitedly he does a little shimmy that has them all falling over each other. Luna is quite certain she could literally walk into a wall and that bird would happily follow her at this point. It is only when Skafaripa spots Nann and flies over happily that the music stops. Thanks to the blaringly loud screech from Clarke under the bed. Luna frowns and looks up puzzled at Lexa. “Was that him?” She asks making the brunette almost fall over in laughter again right along with Nann.

“Yes. I see what you found.” Komfoni chuckles as the bird nudges her closer to Luna. Wanting her to start it up again not liking it seemed to stop. When it doesn’t start again like he wanted. The bird just flies over and tries to strum it himself with his beak. Looking up expectantly at Luna who is cackling at the bird.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll keep playing.” Luna chuckles picking it up as the bird grins excitedly flying over to Nann. The screech rings out again and the bushy haired girl just laughs thinking the bird is excited. Skafaripa is now dancing on Komfoni’s shoulder enthusiastically making Luna chuckle as she plays. Watching Heda Komfoni twirl slowly with the bird as he continues to head bang and squat to the beat. Issuing a little squawk every now and then at the low beat. It has Lexa chuckling and leaning down to make sure Clarke can see this too. Seeing the huge grin on her face. When he wants to hop around, Nann lets him down and takes the HUGE note out of his backpack. Even Lexa looks stunned when the elder turns to look at her yongon with it in hand.

“That’s the biggest letter I’ve ever seen.” Lexa breathes in disbelief.

“Mmmm… Must be their findings. Means I’ve got work to do.” Komfoni hums worriedly.

“Well that’s a great sign for us. Horrible sign for Ice bitch.” Clarke jokes poking out to see what they’re talking about causing a snort from Lexa.

“Question…” Luna frowns looking down at Clarke’s head and back up at Lexa causing another round of laughter to erupt from Nann and Lexa this time.

“Skaiprisa (Clarke) is not fond of skaibis (sky animals),” Komfoni jokes with a smirk going to get some food for Skafaripa who excitedly runs right after her. Luna snorts watching him waddle/run excitedly with quick little slaps of his feet.

“Seriously?! How could you not love that little guy? He’s hilarious!” Luna exclaims setting down her instrument and crouching under the bed to look at Clarke.

“His name is Hell killer!” Clarke shrieks shaking with her head now covered since she stopped playing. Luna rolls her eyes and turns glaring disapprovingly at Lexa.

“You didn’t explain them?” Luna deadpans at Lexa who shakes her head confused. ‘For someone so smart how can she be so dumb?’ Luna thinks in disbelief. “Come on, I’ll protect you. I want to show you something.” She calls softly guiding Clarke under the bed. The second she’s out the girl grabs her blanket and throws it over herself. “Okay… well… You see I kinda need you to see… OH!! SO, THIS is how she ran into that door!” She exclaims in realization back at Lexa who is smirking with a nod. “Okay, see that should’ve been your first clue that maybe, this wasn’t a good idea.” Luna coaches causing a snort of laughter from Lexa to erupt. “Here… there we go… let’s pull it back so at least you can see. Makes you look like a freaking lunatic but hey… you can see now.” She smiles kindly causing another round of laughter to erupt. “Ignore her, she’s a lunatic too… that’s why you guys get along so well together.” She smirks at Clarke who chuckles.

Lexa points a finger at Clarke in warning not to scream. Without saying a word, the blonde claps a hand over her mouth. And without missing a beat Lexa slaps hers on top of it just for good measure. Tip toeing out in sync with each other while Luna is standing there frowning in utter confusion to what the hell just happened. “See… lunatics… what’d I tell ya…” Luna mutters rolling her eyes. Lexa and Luna both chuckle watching Skafaripa waddle run excitedly back in as Nann carries a FULL plate for him to eat. “Okay you see what he is eating there.” Luna chuckles as the bird on cue begins to dance in celebration to eating his favorite food. Clarke nods behind Lexa’s hand and mumbles something neither can understand. “That is called a hellmouth root, because it tastes like hell to most people. But that bird LOVES them… get it… Hell killer.” Luna asks looking at her pointily until she can see the light bulb switch on. Another muffle and both look at her confused as Lexa carefully removes her hand a bit.

“What about skull crusher?” She whispers as Lexa slaps her hand back on. Luna chuckles and grins.

“Remember that move back there he did. With his head?” Luna asks mimicking it. Clarke nods confused peeling back Lexa’s hand.

“Head banging?” She asks the two of them.

“Is that what you skaikru call it… weird… we call it Skull crushing… because that’s what it feels like you when you finish doing it.” Luna smirks. “He used to do it EVERY time he found something he really enjoyed. Like the music. He was telling us he loved it.” She chuckles as he begins to do it for the hellmouth roots. “And his disgusting food.” Luna chuckles nodding to him. Clarke turns to glare at Lexa angrily who looks down at her confused.

“What?!” The brunette asks her with a frown.

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME!” Clarke hisses furiously throwing her hands up feeling like an idiot. She still isn’t particularly fond of that bird to be honest but STILL she feels AGAIN like a complete moron. So, the blonde knocks Lexa’s hand away and stops off to her room irately. Slamming her panel door closed and leaving the brunette opened mouthed stunned. Both women look at her with eyebrows raised in alarm as Lexa sighs.

“I’ll go talk to her. Lu, can you help Komfoni while she reads those letters?”

“Absolutely.” Luna nods heading over to the elder. Lexa turns and quietly opens the panel door and closes it behind her. Finding the blonde pacing angrily back and forth ranting feverishly to herself.

“Clarke, hodnes (love). Stop.” Lexa calls softly as two angry eyes spin and glare at her.

“Don’t you HODNES (love) me!!” She yells back furious.

“Clarke. STOP.” Lexa instructs sternly now. “Control yourself and your anger like you’ve been taught.” The blonde stops mid stride at the opkepa tone of voice. Closing her eyes, she gently puts her foot down that was hanging in mid-air. “Take five deep breaths for me Clarke.” She orders firmly in the same tone of voice. She watches as Clarke begins to try and reign in her anger. Slowly letting breaths out and pulling them back in. Lexa counts each one aloud for her and praising the girl each time they’re deeper. Walking slowly closer to Clarke she sits cross legged across from her calmly. “Now please use your words and tell me what’s wrong.” Heda calmly states.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Clarke asks hurt and crossing her arms.

“Did you ever ask me, so I could, Clarke?” Lexa inquires gently. Watching the blonde’s face as she thinks and her face gradually falls in realization. Softly conceding with a shake of her head. “I can’t answer what you do not ask Clarke. I know I am incredible, but believe it or not even Heda can’t read minds.” She smiles over at Clarke.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispers.

“You are forgiven.” Lexa hums. “I was trying to teach you self-reliance, Clarke. And though it’s frustrating and hard I’ve found you learn better through experience. Making mistakes and working the problem out yourself helps you learn faster and clearer than most.” She explains delicately as blue wide eyes look at her in understanding. “But as Wanheda you’ll need to learn to control your anger as I do when I’m Heda. Every move we make has disastrous consequences if we allow our emotions to overtake us.”

“But I thought emotions weren’t bad?” Clarke asks softly in confusion.

“They aren’t. They’re signals. It’s how we choose to act and behave when given these signals that tend to get us in trouble.” She explains, getting a nod of recognition. “Sometimes, yes I do let others see my anger but it’s usually for intimidation or for them to understand they’re being a branwoda.” She smirks over to the blonde who grins a little. “Regardless, each action is calculated BEFORE given. So, I would like to try something with you that Komfoni taught me a long time ago. Is that alright?” Lexa asks. Clarke looks over and nods her consent. “Okay. Now think back to what just happened in there and answer these questions for me.” She begins watching the girl ready herself before signaling she was ready. “I feel…”

“Mad.”

“What else. List as many as you can think of.” Lexa coaches.

“Angry…” She begins. Then quickly stands and walks to her bookcase to pull a book out. Flipping pages as she comes to sit back down to look through the feeling words list. It has Lexa smirking that the girl knew EXACTLY where that old book was and that it’d be useful now.

“Hurt… threatened… frustrated… distant… suspicious… insecure…” Clarke lists slowly as she finds them on the page and then looks up at Lexa.

“Okay good. Now the second part of this question. When you…” Lexa coaches her.

“Keep things from me.” She answers almost immediately

“Because…” The brunette continues. The girl bites her lip and thinks for several long minutes. “What is it about when I keep things from you that makes you feel insecure, threatened, suspicious, distant…” She suggests as a spark of recollection hits those blue eyes.

“My mom…” Clarke whispers with a deep frown. Lexa furrows her brows in confusion to what Abby had to do with this but didn’t say anything. Just let the girl get it out. “My parents… they kept things from me. My mom still does it. I’m sure it’s because she thinks she’s trying to protect me. But it ended up getting my dad floated and me imprisoned.”

“Your initial reaction in the other room makes a lot more sense now doesn’t it?” Lexa hums seeing Clarke nod in understanding. “And now that you are aware of this you can begin working through it.” She smiles encouragingly. “Now the last part of this is… “I need…”

“To stop setting unrealistic expectations on myself and others.” Clarke mutters instantly before Lexa can explain anymore.

The brunette looks at her and smirks. “Didn’t even have to explain that one… should’ve known not to doubt you hodnes.” Lexa chuckles. “This activity Komfoni did with me is called assertiveness training. These questions are called I statements. It is a way to communicate without making accusations or being aggressive. Because when you do that the listener just gets defensive and that just tends to start a fight which resolves nothing. In fact, I think I still have the worksheets she gave me.” Lexa mutters making Clarke chuckle and rolls her eyes. “Hey, don’t laugh. I’ll be making them for you too.” She smirks. “It sounds strange believe me but they really do work. You have NO idea how many times I use them with ambassadors or in clan meetings. I’ve done them so many times now, I just do it quickly in my head. Without needing to even look at the worksheet anymore.” Lexa smiles kindly to Clarke. “I don’t know, I just found these help me to identify feelings and beliefs so I can get to the root of my issue quicker. So, I figured they might do the same for you too.” She shrugs to Clarke looking over with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Lexa. I need to work on communicating better about how I feel and what I need from others.” She states grinning proudly at Lexa for using the last statement again without being asked. The brunette chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“You’re still getting the worksheets, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“Damn it.” Clarke mutters defeatedly. The brunette chortles and rolls her eyes. 

“Good try though.” Lexa cackles at the girl with a huge grin.

A quick succession of tiny little knocks come at the panel to Clarke’s room, that are suspiciously very low to the ground. Lexa smirks and stands as the little taps continue with earnest hearing someone coming. Cracking open the door she finds a sopping wet Skafaripa standing there. “Can we help you?” Lexa chuckles as the bird begins to happily dance at having successfully found his bath time friend.

“What? Was I not good enough for you?” Luna mutters with a frown, as Nann chortles from her desk.

“Did you miss me, buddy?” Lexa grins as the bird happily dances in earnest and pushes the back of her legs to go to the bathroom too. When she starts walking, he happily runs there first. Though turns every now and then to ensure she’s still coming. He ends up doing this funny little run from Lexa to the tub repeatedly in his efforts to ensure Lexa doesn’t escape on the trip there. Entering the room, the bird flies to the counter and pushes at the bucket excitedly. Lexa throws her head back and rings out an unabashed laugh. “OHHHHH, so that’s what you wanted.” She chuckles walking to the bucket. Clarke tip toes with wide blue eyes as Lexa and the bird interact together.

Nann grins and stands walking to the blonde. “He likes his routine. She’s always the one to bathe him when he returns from his trips. Just blows his little mind if something is not EXACTLY so each time.” She whispers wrapping her wrinkled arms around the girl to make her feel safer. Knowing the blonde is still a little scared of the bird for reasons she can’t quite understand. Clarke smiles and leans back seeking comfort from the elder. Watches as Lexa dips the bucket into the bath water and pours it over the bird. Seeing her love grin as the bird spins and dips his head as the water pours over him. Almost like someone taking a shower. When the bucket empties, Lexa dips it in and starts it over again. Clarke can’t help but smile as the bird lifts each wing and feather on his body.

“We didn’t have animals on the ark… before we came down…” She whispers feeling Nann rest her chin on her shoulder and hum in understanding.

“Mmmm… and I heard all about that fun little encounter with that Pauna. That couldn’t have been a fun introduction.” Nann grins looking at the girl. The blonde smirks and shakes her head.

“Actually, the first animal encounter I had was a deer. It was beautifully breathtaking” Clarke whispers in awe then smirks at Komfoni. “Up until it turned its head… It had another one growing out of the side of it and it scared the shit out of us. So, it wasn’t much better.” She mutters shrugging as the elder chortles behind her.

“Well that little feather child over there. Is harmless. Scared of his own shadow, unless he thinks you are harming one of us. Very protective and loving little thing. Still hasn’t a clue he’s that big. But his cuteness makes up for it.” Nann hums chuckling when Luna brings over the violin and begins to play while the bird bathes. Now he is squatting, shimmying and head banging in the water. Both girls are cackling as he splashes and dances to his heart's content.

“I didn’t know animals understood music too.” Clarke softly comments with a smile at the weird bird.

“They understand a lot more than you think, child.” Nann chuckles. “He is good at reading emotions. Knew you were mad and it made Lexa upset. I wouldn’t doubt it if he was checking to make sure you two were alright. He senses how much she cares for you.”

“He was checking on me?” Clarke asks stunned.

“Of course. To him you are part of his little family. I’ll bet loud and a bit strange at times to him. But family just the same.” Nann smiles.

“I feel grateful when you informed me, he accepted me into his demon bird family because I didn’t give the best first impression for him. I need to remember this the next time I am scared of him.” Clarke replies smugly causing the elder to chortle.

“Those were beautiful I-statements my dear.” Komfoni chuckles.

“You are still getting the worksheets, Clarke.” Lexa calls over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Fucking shit…” Clarke huffs pouting making Nann cackle harder.

~~~

After Skafaripa’s bath, the elder sat with him on the bathroom fire place and began to read through the extensive number of notes. Eventually they transferred to her room where she pinned a quick response that she received their reports and will send word when she obtains final decisions. Lexa brought over a lap desk for her to utilize as Nann began to read, decode, and update her meticulous notes. Clarke switched over to working on the large painting for the passageway replacement. Leaving the other two sitting on the blonde’s bed watching each brush stroke she made. Almost like pre-bomb families would gather around to watch a tv show or movie on a television set together. 

“What do you have planned the rest of the day?” Luna hums curiously tilting her head to study the painting take shape.

“Mmmm… I need to go visit the prince. I’ve been meaning to for a while now actually. Things just kept getting in the way of it.” The brunette replies casually back.

Luna looks over at the younger woman worriedly. “Yea, you’re not doing that alone. I’m going with you.” She declares resolutely.

“Protective much?” Lexa smirks back at her.

“Well… yea... No one is allowed to torture you but me. Helllllooo!” Luna exclaims like it is the most obvious thing ever.

“This is official Heda business, Lu. Which means you have to BEHAVE.” Lexa forewarns with a pointed glare.

“Yes. I went through the exact same training you did.” Luna drones.

“I know. It’s baffling I assure you.” Lexa teases with a huge smirk dodging a slap heading her way. They walk to Komfoni to inform her of what they are doing. The elder chortles at Luna’s reasoning but nods in agreement that it’s a good idea. Wanting to introduce Luna so when the three of them are on their trip to the glowing forest so the prince is already used to her presence. Luna slings her instrument over her shoulder as they head down together. Quietly whispering to one another as always while they go with both sets of personal guards in tow.

“Any particular reason you brought your instrument, Lu?” Heda asks with a smirk to her older natbilda sister.

“Yep. If he does anything stupid, I’m gunna whack him over the head with it.” She retorts without hesitation making Lexa snort out a stifled laugh.

“And if he doesn’t?” Lexa asks still chuckling.

“Figured it might cheer him up.” She grins wryly with a wink. Upon approach both girls nod to the front guards and stride into the antechamber.

“These two have been briefed by Amma.” Lexa whispers so only Luna can hear. One quick nod is all she gets in reply as the two bow to them.

“Heda.” The both greet bowing to her.

“Bandrona kom…” They begin before Luna cuts them off.

“Actually, it is Hedasis Luna now.” She smiles at them with a wink. Both look at Lexa who is smirking and gives a nod in consent.

“It seems someone found it quite vital to pass on her ambassadorship to the next Floukru leader after our last clan meeting. Just so she could keep me company here in Polis. And apparently test out the new striknatbilda titles for them.” Lexa grins making them chuckle and nod.

“Well yea… couldn’t let you have all the fun.” Luna retorts rolling her eyes.

“How has he been?” Lexa asks with Luna’s concerned eyes right behind her.

“Better Heda. Regaining his strength faster each day. The emotional ones might take longer though.” He explains as his partner goes to inform Roan of Heda Lexa and Hedasis Luna. “You are lucky, Xander and Amma visited earlier this morning. He is always in a better mood after they come.” He grins at them.

“That strikons already stealing everyone’s hearts I see.” Lexa chuckles with the guard.

“I mean he’s adorable. How could you not?” Luna grins at the two.

“Roan is reading out on his balcony. I went ahead and put two more chairs out there for you both.” He smiles with a bow. They smile their thanks and make their way in. Surprisingly, finding the quarters almost pristine.

“I thought you said the maidens don’t come here.” Luna asks confused.

“They don’t, Lu. You see, there is a thing called picking up after YOURSELF.” Lexa teases as Luna frowns at her.

“Blasphemy. The guard probably just did it!” She protests rolling her eyes.

“Heda,” Roan greets regally standing slowly to bow for her. “Bandrona ko…”

“Hedasis Luna.” Luna corrects with a smile.

“My apologies I wasn’t aware of your change of titles. How rude of me.” Roan replies bowing.

“Oh, he’s good.” Luna mutters to Lexa making her smirk.

“Yes, it seems he payed attention to lessons. Unlike some.” Lexa replies looking at Luna, as Roan stifles a chuckle.

“Titus was boring as all crap and you know it.” Luna protests rolling her eyes causing the prince to have to stifle an all-out chortle with Lexa in tow.

“That reminds me. Roan, have you been briefed regarding the results of the recent clan meeting?” Lexa continues curiously as they both sit.

“Oh yes, extensively. It was ALL anyone would talk about for the first couple of weeks. Plus, the cheering and screams were hard to miss.” Roan nods regally

“Were you not given earmuffs?” Lexa asks concerned, only for the prince to smile at her.

“Oh, I was! Don’t worry I just found them annoying. Plus, I am an Azgeda prince. We are used to sounds of torture unfortunately. Sorta felt like I was home for a day there… well minus the lack of snow of course.” Roan jokes with a smirk. “Plus, it was Titus. I hated that prick. I for one really enjoyed his screams.” He shrugs making Luna grin widely.

“The feeling was mutual, I assure you.” Luna grins back.

“Yes, it really was.” Lexa agrees. “Luna and I, as you might recall, grew up in the natbilda tower together. We have always been more like siblings to one another, just like my striknatbildas (little nightbloods).”

“Oh, that’s why you went with that name. I like that!” Roan nods with a smile.

“Yes, they refer to each other as brother or sister a lot freer than even we do.” Luna chuckles.

“Been that way since they were all strikons (little ones).” Lexa chuckles shrugging. “So, it felt right to continue for them. And apparently someone else was really feeling it too. Because a solid millisecond after our last clan meeting, and this one felt the pressing need to pass on her ambassadorship to join me back here.” Lexa smirks nudging Luna.

“You see, now I get to annoy her all the time!” Luna grins deviously making the prince chortle. Lexa rolls her eyes at her.

“Oh, I think the guard is attempting to make tea for us. Will you go make sure he knows how?” Lexa whispers to Luna who glances back and chuckles. The man looks baffled at how to put it up on the fireplace and what leaves to put where. Even Roan is chuckling and rolling his eyes.

“Excuse me, I am going to make sure he doesn’t burn himself.” Luna grins quickly striding back in.

“I apologize, she wouldn’t let me come by myself. She’s been a bit more protective lately.” Lexa states once Luna is out of sight.

“You have no idea how glad I am you have her. I was quite worried about you.” Roan confesses with a frown.

“Yes, well. I could say the same about you.” Heda replies with a smirk.

“Are you kidding? With Amma, Fei, Oxyte and those two guards of mine. Not to mention my little Xan-man.” He grins over at her.

“Yes, I heard he has quickly wrapped you around his cute little finger like the rest of us.” Lexa laughs

“I think it might be the other way around.” The guard chuckles handing a cup to Heda and one to Roan. “The prince was the ONLY person that strikon (little one) would go to other than Amma herself.” He reveals as Luna comes in with her cup laughing.

“I am going to need you to describe the look on Fei’s face when that went down.” Luna grins making Roan and the guard laugh. They spend the rest of the time joking and laughing idly with each other. Luna even pulls out her instrument bragging, it was Heda’s welcome home present.

“Ohhhhh… so that was the squeal we heard…” Roan hums with a huge grin making Lexa cackle at the indignant look on Luna’s face. This of course causes Heda to launch into the story of how Luna actually started playing the instrument when she was much younger. They spend the rest of the time, asking Luna to play certain songs and laughing with each other like old friends. The funny thing is, Lexa finds herself completely okay with this. Even though originally, she had been planning on briefing Roan of all the events to come. The letter Komfoni got that she is reviewing at the moment. The likelihood of a meeting with all of them as they sort through the evidence and make final decisions. Even how she is planning on sending a request for the Azgeda ambassador and his houmon to grace them with their presence in Polis. So, she can then surprise them with Roan’s presence and allow them to escort the prince back safely to Azgeda once everything is sorted out. It might be the first time in her entire Heda reign she is completely okay with throwing out her own agenda. Simply grateful for the laughter and joking instead of the frequent tears from either one of them

~~~

While Clarke is busy painting, she lets her mind run wild with thoughts of what her and Lexa talked about. She had not realized how something in the past could completely change the way she reacted in the future like that. Even long after she considered herself healed and over it. It appeared to have many layers she needed to continually work on, and it was discouraging to say the least. She knew once she took the title of Wanheda it needed to be announced to the clans. Which also meant it would travel to Skaikru and preferably Clarke wanted to inform them herself before that happened. She knew how pissed her mother would be if she didn’t, as ironic as that was considering how much that woman had kept from her all her life. A part of her still wanted to treat her mother the exact same why she had been treated. In her heart though, she knew this wasn’t right and couldn’t stomach being this cruel to anyone, especially not her own mother. She knew her mom was probably worried sick not talking to her all this time. But Clarke couldn’t help it when she ran. She knew staying in Skaikru with her mother smothering her like that wouldn’t help her. It was like she was being guided to Lexa the entire time. Almost instinctively knowing what she needed even before she really did, somehow. Like magnets of sorts drawing towards each other. A part of her would really love to run from her mother forever to be honest. Though, as this thought crossed her mind, she automatically froze still. ‘you know what? No. If I take the Wanheda title then I need to fucking act like the commander of fucking death. I will not be continually scared of my own mother god damn it. When we get back, I will send for her to come to Polis so we can talk face to face.’ 

Satisfied with her decision Clarke goes back to painting for a while. Ensuring the highlights coming from the sun is accurate and the shadows are depicted true to her memory. Every once and a while she steps back to examine it. Tilting her head from side to side before diving in again. When all of a sudden it hits her like a ton of bricks. ‘Holy fuck knuckles… mom’s gunna murder me when she finds out about Lexa and I.’ At first her mind tries to rally up the powerful Wanheda from a moment ago, but that seems to have completely vacated the premises. Which leaves her wide eyed and frozen solid in front of her painting in horror. Even though her mother is nowhere near her.

Nann is frowning with her arms crossed looking at the weird child motionless, brush halfway to the canvas. Mouth agape and eyes wide is alarm for quite some time now. She is sorta impressed the girl hasn’t moved yet, and is taking bets with herself how long she can hold this. Lexa walks in by herself, having just come back from Roan’s meeting. Luna decided to make a detour to the orphanage for music lessons with the goufa on the way up. Furrowing her eyebrows at what she finds she walks to Komfoni curiously.

“What are you doing?” Lexa whispers with a frown.

“I think the blonde stopped working. You got a key or crank or something we can wind her with.” Nann mutters back never once taking her eyes off the girl.

“How long has she been doing this?” Lexa sighs

“Almost half hour now. Think she can make it a full hour?” Nann retorts back spiritedly. Lexa rolls her eyes and strides over to the blonde.

“Clarke…” She whispers softly to not startle her as she continues to move over. Komfoni curiously following behind her of course. Clarke just turns to Lexa with her arm still raised, mouth still open and the same exact expression on her face.

“Maybe she’s stuck like that.” The elder mutters tilting her head inquisitively. Lexa smirks back at her before turning towards Clarke again.

“Hodnes (love), what is wrong?” Lexa hums delicately taking the brush out of the girls’ hands and place it back on the paint tray

“My mother…” Clarke whispers panicked. The two just stare at her waiting for her to say something else until it is clear she isn’t going to.

“I thought we already established this…” Komfoni mutters frowning.

“Maybe it just now sunk in or something.” Lexa replies back equally confused.

Clarke blinks and looks at Lexa in the eyes. “My mother doesn’t know about US! The wedding! NOTHING!” She shrieks panic-stricken.

“Nobody knows about the entwining but us, Clarke.” Lexa reminds her gently taking both of Clarke’s hands into hers.

“No, you don’t understand. My mother is going to shit a brick when she finds this out!” she insists still distressed at this realization.

“Yes, that does sound like a rather awful experiences to have to go through…” Lexa replies with an expression of utter disgust all over her face.

“Huh… tell her to eat some prunes. Those puppies always work for me.” Nann hums with a shrug like this was no big deal.

“NO!” Clarke screeches making both women mildly jump at what seems to be an uncalled-for escalation of noise. “It’s just an expression! It means she’s going to go fucking ballistic, hunt us all down, chop us into little bits, and then dance over the pieces kinda pissed.”

“Well that’s oddly specific.” Komfoni mutters as the brunette nods in agreement.

“Can we refrain from using defecation in our descriptive language from now on. I am having hard time getting that fun image out of my head now.” Lexa whines revolted, as the elder cackles at this.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT BOTHERED BY THIS?! IS ASKING THE PARENTS PERMISSION BEFORE ENTWINING SOMEONE NOT A CONCEPT TO YOU PEOPLE?!” Clarke exclaims frustrated they aren’t taking this seriously.

“Yes, it usually is. But you two are different.” Nann replies casually.

“What?! How so?” The blonde asks, not decreasing the level of alarm like the elder hoped her response would.

“Because you and I, Clarke. We are Heda and Wanheda. We speak for ourselves. We don’t need anyone’s permission to do anything.” Lexa explains. This helps a tiny bit on Clarke’s anxiety levels but not all of it disappointingly.

“Yea, something tells me my mother isn’t going to give a rat’s ass about that.” Clarke sighs biting her lip.

“Doesn’t matter. Won’t change it from being any less true.” Nann shrugs.

“Hodnes (love), if it really bothers you that much, we can have her come to Polis when we return from our trip.” Lexa soothes rubbing her thumbs over the back of Clarke’s hands.

“Yea, I thought of that too before I realized how pissed she’d be.” Clarke replies with a nod.

“Okay then. So that is what we’ll do. All three of us together.” Lexa answers resolutely to her love with a smile. The blue eyes look from the green to the elder’s brown for a couple minutes.

“Really?” She exhales unsure.

“Mmmhmm… woman sounds like a hot mess. No way I’m leaving you two alone with someone like that.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. “No offense dear, you are lovely.” The elder quickly adds, patting Clarke’s arm tenderly. Lexa smirks with an approving nod.

“We would never let you do this alone, Clarke. You never have to do anything alone again. Remember?” Lexa smiles reminding Clarke of her own words making the blonde smile. “Plus, we have Komfoni. Your Nomon (mother) doesn’t stand a chance.” She chortles with a sly smirk. This seems to do the trick and helps the girl finally relax again.

“All right. Now that we got that sorted out. Can we eat dinner now?” The elder inquires to the two of them expectantly.

~~~

“Luna…” Lexa whispers early the next morning on her way to train. She had given Luna time off training while she adjusted here again, but today was the day! Finally! The day Luna agreed to begin training with her again just like old times. Chuckling she finds the girl still snoring in her bed. With a devious grin the brunette sails onto the bed. Jumping right in the middle of her big natbilda sister with a chuckle as Luna flies up in panic.

“THE SEAMONKEYS ATE MY MANGOS!” She screeches, hurtling a pillow at Lexa with half an eyelid open. There’s still drool on the side of her mouth, sporting an incredible state of bed head. When she finally peers open her dark brown eyes, she groans at the cheerful face that greets her. “I thought we grew out of this freaking stage Lex….” She grumbles rolling over with Lexa still on top of her.

“NOPE!” She grins happily poking Luna again. “Come on! Time for training. And GUEEESSSSS who’s my partner today!!” Lexa grins excitedly as Luna moans louder. Komfoni is chuckling at the ratty haired Luna yawning and glaring daggers at Lexa who is happily skipping to the antechamber. Handing the tired thing a cup of tea and sends her yongon to go finish getting ready.

“The only reason I am out of bed right now is because I really can’t wait to hit her upside the head with my staff.” Luna grumbles with half an eye closed. “Seriously, I don’t care if you have to throw her out a freaking window. If you could prevent that from happening again that’d be great.” Luna yawns as Nann cackles.

“She was so excited about it. I had a hard time saying no.” Komfoni admits making Luna smirk. “It was literally the first words out of her mouth this morning.” The elder chuckles.

“Of course, it was…. While you’re up, can you lock my door so she can’t skip around me like a rabid squirrel while I get dressed?” Luna mutters stumbling blindly to her closet. Nann cackles and nods clicking the lock as she turns to follow the poor child. The utter mess on her bedroom floor has the elder distracted though, seeing clothes, food, shoes, and paper scattered EVERYWHERE on the floor. Muttering to herself she picks up the laundry basket and starts to collect the clothes. Luna is busy haphazardly pulling pajamas off her body as she makes her way to the closet.

“Hey! I found the maid entrance!” Lexa cheers throwing open the door in the bathroom. All it takes is ‘HEY!’ for Luna to screech and throw the pajama top that was in her hands at Lexa’s face. Shrieking hysterically as she runs right past Nann butt naked. The elder just watches as the naked screaming girl hurtles past her. Glancing back towards the closet she finds Lexa crawling on her hands and knees crying she’s laughing so hard. That’s all it takes for Komfoni to understand what just happened and she is already doubled over.

“Well that’s one way to wake her up!” Nann cackles holding her sides. Luna throws the door open and shoots out of her room like a ricocheted bullet. Still shrieking obviously half-awake causing guards to fall over themselves in laughter as she passes. Running smack into Amma who is coming off the elevator. The fisa doesn’t even blink.

“Luna, honey. I can’t believe I am having to repeat this for the third time today already. But you have to put on clothes first BEFORE you leave to go somewhere.” Amma singsongs turning the girl around and marching her right back to her room.

When Nann and Lexa go looking for the naked Floukru woman, they find a trail of laughing guards leading the way. Each causing Lexa to grin even prouder than the first. Hearing every word of Amma’s little speech causes the brunette to almost fall over herself in laughter again.

“Why am I not surprised you are the cause of this Heda.” Amma mutters rolling her eyes escorting Luna to her room.

“She’s staying in one of the old rooms. We were unsure if it had a maid entrance. It just so happened that I found it right when Luna came around the corner to get dressed for training.” Lexa grins between fits of laughs.

“Uhhhh… huh…” Amma replies looking over at Nann for confirmation.

“Believe me, I am just as baffled she was able to do anything without planning it to kingdom come first.” Komfoni chortles shaking her head. “If I hadn’t witnessed it.” She chortles wiping a tear from her eye. Causing the guards to cackle again as Amma joins in.

“Her bed head… is something else…” Amma chortles. “And she still didn’t have both eyes open when she was all the way down the hall. So, I would check she is ACTUALLY changing and not sleeping.”

“Third time today?” Lexa asks with a smirk of amusement causing the fisa to groan and roll her eyes.

“Yes. You have ALL been warned. We are knee deep in the ‘nakie stage’ with half our toddlers right now. So, if you come visit us downstairs you will more than likely find at least one of the strikon (little one’s) running around naked. I swear they are like little freaking magicians with those clothes. Fei keeps threatening to duct tape them on their little bodies. I still think they’d figure out how to get them off to be honest.” Amma chuckles rolling her eyes. The guards are chortling with each other.

“I loved that stage with my boys. My wife HATED it.” One chuckles with a grin.

“Uhhh… mine started doing it BEFORE he was potty trained. And let me tell you… not the most fun experience…” His partner grumbles rolling his eyes. Nann roars in laughter with Amma. Lexa on the other hand attempts to hide a deep blush on her cheeks with her hair. Promptly dragging Komfoni back into their room before she can say anything regarding this issue to ANYONE. Amma smirks in amusement to the brunette knowingly.

“Let me guess…” She chuckles at Nann when they get in the room. All the elder can do is smirk before Lexa whips around with a pointed finger in warning. Right as Luna strides in tying her hair back in a leather strip.

“Why aren’t you ready yet?” She huffs frustratedly dragging Lexa back to Heda’s closet by the arm. “You literally woke me up from a dead sleep. How are you NOT ready before me?!”

“Your naked ass distracted me.” Lexa fires back smugly.

“Ha.Ha. Yes… do you even have a band on?!” Luna inquires feeling the back of her shirt.

“YES! I DO!” Lexa screeches indignantly batting her hand away as they turn the corner.

“Huh… hard to tell…” Luna chuckles as they hear another set of swats and screeches resound afterwards.

“Every morning?” Amma mutters wearily.

“Yep.” Nann replies slapping her on the back with a grin.

“Well… Jok (fuck)…” Amma exhales thinking of the 26 little natbildas that will end up being JUST like that one day.

“Yes, and wine, dear. They both help.” Nann calls with a wink causing the fisa to almost fall over herself in laughter. “Although my personal favorite…” She grins smugly over her shoulder before turning to the hallway. “Ai yongon (my child) please don’t forget to put on your underwear.” She calls out hearing a roar of laughter and a thud from Luna. Obviously falling over in laughter.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME KOMFONI!” Lexa hysterically screeches along with multiple expletives and slaps. The elder turns back to Amma with an amused grin who is chortling at Nann’s antics.

“You see all those moments they gave you grey hair. You get to mercilessly tease them about when they get older. It’s beautiful.” Nann beams with a content sigh as Amma roars in laughter with a nod. The elder strides back over and claps the fisa on the back. “And you my dear. Have hit the motherload of all motherloads. I just had one. You have 26. Child, you are going have so much fun it will feel sinful. I assure you.” She chortles with a smug grin. “Anytime they start acting like branwodas, BAM. Instant karma for you.” She grins slyly.

Needless to say, the two natbilda women had a great sparring session. All thanks to the two of them having built up frustration already that morning. Specifically, Luna’s aimed at Lexa and Lexa’s aimed at Luna. Thankfully, Luna didn’t seem too rusty on the basic natbilda training skills despite her anti-killing campaign. She understood the need to use it to protect Lexa and Clarke if needed. She still preferred not to but would issue it IF things went to skrish (shit). Together they had drawn quite a crowd of gonas in the sparring circle. Flipping and diving at each other. Issuing moves other gona’s would only dream of completing. All while huge smiles were on their faces releasing a laugh every once and awhile. Finally, Lexa felt she had a worthy partner to spar with. Usually she took what she could get but more than likely it was too easy for her. Mainly for the other’s benefit and not for her own. Now though, Komfoni was able to yell out tips to both even Luna to Lexa at some point. By the end of the two-hour training both were gasping trying to catch their breaths and dripping with sweat.

Once Nann noticed Luna allowing Lexa to best her while the gona were watching, the elder decided to have their sessions be inside the rest of the week within the Heda training room. Allowing TRUE sparring sessions to take place so she could see the level each girl was at with each other. Luna even began helping to train Clarke with Lexa which was quite entertaining. Well for Clarke that is, not so much for Lexa. Now that she had someone on her skill level, she really had to be at her A game all the time. More than a few times Luna beat Heda at various challenges and surprisingly she seemed to take it really well. Simply asking Luna how she did it and exchanging tips to each other before trying it again. With now three sets of eyes, there was nothing Clarke could do that someone did not notice which was annoying to say the least. If her foot was in the wrong place, she was told to fix it. If she so much as sneezed, she was lectured about it. Komfoni noticed quickly how fast not only Clarke excelled but both Luna and Lexa as well. Pushing each other to new heights neither knew was even possible before.

Luna started shadowing Lexa in every part of her Heda routine each day. When she was called into audience with someone, had to give speeches to various groups, even training gonas or natbilda. When she wasn’t shadowing Lexa, she was brushing up on her Heda knowledge from when she was a younger natbilda. Re-reading textbooks and articles it had been quite a while since she last read. Every day either Lexa or Luna, and sometimes both, would go visit Roan to chat. Update him on the current situation regarding the mission in Azgeda and Nann’s continual progress through the mound of letters that were still coming in. It was getting to the point that Komfoni taught Luna and Lexa how to decode letters to help her speed up the process. Lexa should have been taught a while ago when she became Heda but with Nann around she never saw the need to. Now that the elder was older and her eyes not what they used to be, she found the need for help to be a lot more prevalent. Not to mention her yongon’s organizational skills when it came to these mounds of information they continued to send. Which Lexa was more than happy to help with, in fact it was the first thing she did. Pulling out Nann’s stack of notes and rearranging the pages to make it easier to find when adding to each page. Some pages were rewritten in various typographies to enable easier skimming and replaced within the binding.

Luna, it turned out, was really quick at decoding, almost as fast as Lexa was for that matter. Nann, on the other hand, understood the lingo they often wrote in, that neither girl could understand at times, the quicker it became for each to memorize them for later. Luna began re-reading the old letters that Nann had already decoded to practice. Wanting to be sure she could decode it all on her own when they were on their trip with Clarke, just in case. Each of them knew that they couldn’t go anywhere until this final judgement of the guilty were sent back with Skafaripa. Which meant most of their time was spent with those letters decoding and writing notes.

Luna continued to give Clarke music lessons, in exchange for art classes from the blonde of course. As various elders began to show up to teach in the tower school as Heda arranged, it was Luna who assigned rooms to them. She kept Lexa updated of course, but the brunette was more than happy to take that off her plate. Luna teamed up with Amma to ensure classes were rotated based on various clan skills, and were up to par. Heda did check in every once and a while but for the most part they just sent her updates.

As days passed, Komfoni began gradually receiving symbols next to various individuals’ names in the letters. She explained to the two girls that each symbol indicated the skaigonakru investigation was concluded and no more information would be sent. In fact, the symbol was what they used for indicating, ‘waiting for further instructions.’ At first it was just one, then two and so and on as more letters came. Nann would do the same thing each time, sitting in her room to look through the notes herself on each individual. When she finally had enough of a stack, she approached Heda and conveniently Luna was there next to her at the time.

“I would like to try something with Roan,” Nann hums to Lexa who looks over with interest as her and Luna spar. Both stop and lean on their staffs looking at her.

“I’m listening.” Lexa replies.

“And I am unabashedly eavesdropping.” Luna retorts with a smirk. The elder and Lexa roll their eyes at her in unison.

“I would like to meet with him alone with what we have so far.” Komfoni mentions.

“See if he knows anything more.” Lexa nods in understanding.

“Wait… why is she going alone?” Luna mutters confused.

“Helps them spill their guts easier when it is one on one.” Nann explains off handedly going back to the discussion with Lexa. The two converse about seeing if he remembers any more names of interest the skaigonakru needs to know. This goes on for about ten more minutes before Luna interrupts still trying to figure out what Komfoni just said.

“But why are you making him throw up?” Luna questions.

The two turn to look at her dumbfounded and just return to their conversation. Walking back idly with each other in deep conversation as Luna just follows behind them.

Yawning Clarke stumbles into the room with a tea cup Nann left for her. “Morning.” She yawns sitting at the table.

“Sup...” Luna murmurs biting her nails absentmindedly while watching the two at Heda’s desk. Two more cups of tea later, Clarke finally gets curious to see what the hell she’s staring at. Spotting Nann and Lexa talking about something at Lexa’s desk pointing at something in front of them.

“What’re they doing?” Clarke mutters.

“I dunno. Talked about making that Azgeda dude vomit though.” Luna relays with a shrug.

“EW… TMI…” Clarke gripes with a deep frown. “Too much information.” She explains getting a confused look. Luna hums in understanding with a nod.

“Yea. That is kinda what I thought…. OOOO tea!!!” Luna exclaims happily pouring herself a cup and chugging it quickly. Clarke looks at her with mild concern until Lexa comes over chuckling.

“Issssss she okay?” Clarke asks not taking her eyes off Luna on her second cup of tea already.

“Yep. Never drinks her morning tea before training. Give her like another half hour… then she’s good.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“What the fuck.” Clarke whispers aghast.

Lexa shrugs pouring herself yet another mug. “She’s done it since we were natbilda. Keeps saying it helps with her instincts.”

“How is that even possible.” Clarke mutters looking down at her caffeine juice in wonder. She was lucky if she remembered how to get out bed without it. ‘Huh…. Maybe I should try that.’ Clarke considers for half a second.

“Easy. Swing stick. No thinking.” Luna chants in between slurps making Lexa chuckle.

“Understatement.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes.

“Well… that’s not mildly concerning at all…” Clarke murmurs under her breath. ‘Nevermind… we aren’t doing this… this is stupid as fuck.’ She quickly nixes, going right ahead and pouring another cup for herself.

~~~

Lexa sends Nann to off to meet with Roan with two quills, a couple of ink wells, regular pencils, several stacks of paper of all kinds. Just in case, and Clarke threw in a few crayons thinking they were gunna do some art. She also went armed with one of her famous smoothies, that she had to make down in the orphanage. Thanks to three ridiculous smoothie bloodhounds up on the top floor. The fisa was happy to lend in a hand with it and found it hilarious she was hiding from the three upstairs.

“Why’s Heda Komfoni carting around that smoothie like it’s a body she’s trying to hide?” Fei mutters watching the elder sneak it back in her bag.

“She had to come down here to make it ONLY for prince Roan and away from someone upstairs.” Amma chuckles.

“I was never here!” Nann instructs pointing at the two of them sternly. Both nod seriously before bursting out laughing the minute she walks out. Well until Luna comes in and sniffs the air around them glaring at both of them suspiciously.

“Are you harboring smoothies behind my back?” Luna hisses at them.

“Is that code for something?” Fei mutters confusedly at her.

“Did you sleep alright last night, dear?” Amma hums feeling the girl’s forehead worriedly. Luna huffs and stomps off muttering as the two smirk at each other.

“Okay. What the jok (fuck) is putting in those smoothies?! Did you see the weird look in her eye just now?!” Fei whispers with alarm at Amma who snorts in laughter. When Nann finally makes it up to Roan’s room she is escorted right in without question. Patting the nice gona on the arm as Roan smiles and comes to greet her. The minute the guard leaves Nann goes for her bag on her shoulder.

“Brought you something special.” The elder winks. “But if anyone asks, I brought you nothing. Understood!?” She instructs sternly.

“Should I be concerned?” Roan blanches.

Nann chuckles. “Of course not, dear.” Pulling out the smoothie has the prince chortling.

“OH! So, THIS is that famous Heda Komfoni smoothie I keep hearing about?!” He chuckles openly as she nods proudly handing it to him. Walking to the table in the middle of his room together.

“Okay. Hold up. How on earth did you sneak this past them?” Roan asks setting the cup down and taking a seat.

“Ran down to Amma and mixed it there. I swear these two can smell these within a certain radius.” She mutters rolling her eyes. The prince smirks and takes a sip as his eyes pop open dramatically. Looking over at her in wonder.

“Jok! What is in here?!” He gasps taking another long sip as she smirks and nods.

“You’re welcome.” Nann chuckles patting his arm.

“I’m not sure if Luna meant it as a joke or not but I totally understand now why Heda bites anyone who gets too close to her when she has these!” He exhales making the elder chortle.

“All but me.” She winks slyly making the man chortle. They chat back and forth while he drinks his smoothie about how he has been lately. All about Xander and his little quirks that Roan has noticed so far. He mentions the books he is really enjoyed reading lately and she recommends a few more she will grab for him. But ten minutes in and the prince can’t take it anymore.

“Okay. I know you have news on the mission. It’s why you’re here, right? How’s it going?” He asks in a frenzied rush that has Nann smirking

“You are worse than my yongons.” Komfoni chuckles at him. “You lasted much longer though. I give you that.” She winks. “We finally got a big enough list of names in from my kru, here recently.”

“Really? I bet I might remember some of them.” The prince responds wanting to help in any way he can.

“Oh, that’s perfect. Heda sent me down with some supplies in case you were interested.” She smiles bringing the bag over. Roan chuckles when the crayons come tumbling out.

“I think one of the goufas got into your bag downstairs.” He chuckles picking them up. “QUILLS!” He gasps picking them up and the inkwell. “I haven’t seen once since I was banished. Haven’t needed to.”

“Then you’re going to lose it when you see all the paper, she sent me with.” Nann smirks pulling out all the stacks with pens.

“It’s weird how much I missed working.” He whispers reverently making her snort.

“You and my yongon are cut from the same cloth, my dear.” Nann chuckles. She pulls out her stack of notes and arranges everything as they begin to get started. “Your penmanship is incredible, child.” The elder gasps in wonder watching the man write.

“Nomon made me take calligraphy lessons as punishment as a goufa. So, I decided to like it just to piss her off. Worked SO well!” He smirks proudly.

“Well you are officially taking our notes then.” She chortles in approval. Gradually they work through each name meticulously. She has to give him credit with how thorough he is with each person. Writing in things he knew about that was not mentioned with certain people. So much so, Nann started making a list of guilty verdicts with what he told her. A list of the known loyalists to the queen who enjoys others pain far too much and a couple bushhadas (cowards, child predators) that has the man cursing as he makes notes on their names.

“This man here.” Roan emphasizes pointing to the name. “Walked in on him attempting to assault a strikon (little one). I caused a scene and demanded he be executed to my mother. She took one of his testicles instead. Allowed him to heal and walk free. Kept his position. Never even announced the verdict publicly.” He seethed. “And this one here. There isn’t even a mention of it next to his.” He states pointing to another name he found.

“Make note of any of those you find and recognize their names. I will inform Heda and my team immediately.” Heda Komfoni instructs, writing furiously everything he said about those men. “Write everything you know about each of those individuals in your notes! Heda and I will give the final verdict but everything you give helps, nomfa (son.) And you can include your vote next to their names if you want. The more you write the more we know.” She emphasizes to him. They take a short break but Roan ended up filling quite a few pages to the brim with his notes. Poured every ounce of knowledge about each person he read on the list. Down to the town they were born and the crimes he knew the individual had committed. Even penned his opinion on the verdict for each. One name in particular had Nann’s blood run cold at Roan’s face that instantly changed upon reading it.

“This… this is all a lie.” He trembles marking out most of the content on the man’s page. Nann freezes in alarm until the man speaks again. “It says he executed Costia. That is a lie. My mother does all the executions herself. It is one of the things she loves the most.” He spits angrily. It makes her close her eyes and breathe a deep breath. It shook her how close this man came to being executed by default, simply by the accusation he was possibly tied into. It was a miracle he wasn’t taken out when her skaigonakru realized his crime. Several on her team were quite close with Costia and had adored her. “The man isn’t even there in Azgeda. He is innocent as they come. He left when I was banished.” He quietly rages. “I need some air.” He abruptly announces pushing back from the table and walking out on the balcony. Komfoni gently stands and begins to make some calming tea for the two of them. Taking his out to him on the balcony and sitting next to the prince to enjoy the cool afternoon breeze together.

“She is blaming him to anger you, isn’t she?” Nann hums knowingly, making Roan look at her in shock. She just smiles at him taking another sip of her tea. “You are letting her win right now.” She hums with a smirk as he rolls his eyes.

“He is like a little brother to me. We grew up together. A lot like Heda and Hedasis Luna are.” He explains.

“I will inform my gona’s immediately and let Heda know of this. We will want him on your cabinet when you take the throne as King.” Nann explains casually as he looks at her stunned.

“Everyone needs someone Roan. He will be good for you.” She smiles at him. They take a momentary break out on his balcony after that. Mostly in silence as they soak in the cool breeze and sun shining down on them.

~~~

It is during this break that Clarke’s music lesson occurs with Luna. Lexa is sitting at her desk penning a correspondence with one of the ambassadors and happens to overhear a conversation between the two that makes her smile. Her friend had been trying to teach a song to the blonde as well as some new chords. It took them almost the entire hour and a half for Clarke to even be able to somewhat play through it. Sitting out on Clarke’s balcony together in the two hammock chairs she hears them take a break and chat. She doesn’t mean to do this, it just happens. And some days are easier to block these out than others. Today, though she finds herself grateful hearing her bigganatbildasis (big nightblood sister).

“Have I told you about the time Lexa…” Luna begins, prompting Lexa to stand from her desk and begin rushing over to stop her. But before she can, Clarke stops her first.

“Nope. I’m letting Lexa tell me when she’s ready. It’s sorta our thing.” Clarke shrugs casually. “But can you tell me about the ocean I’ve never seen it!” And just like that the subject is changed and Luna is excitedly ranting about all her favorite things about Floukru. How her and Lexa should take Clarke there one of these days so she can experience the ocean for the first time. All while Lexa is left standing there halfway to Clarke’s room with her mouth hanging open and heart beating out of her chest. Attempting to collect herself so she can go back to her desk instead of standing her like a branwoda

~~~

Back in the prince’s room, Roan eventually wanders back in first his room to sit back down at the table. She lets the prince work diligently up until an hour before lunch when Amma comes in. Nann assures they will pick right back up where they left off tomorrow morning as the prince plays with Xander on the floor. “He was incredible today. You should be proud. Let him take it easy for the rest of the day. And I wouldn’t be surprised if he had flashbacks after reading all those old names.”

“Thank you, Heda Komfoni.” The fisa whispers back with a smile.

“Does this mean I get another smoothie tomorrow too?!” Roan asks before she leaves with a boyish smile that has her and the fisa chuckling.

“Absolutely, nomfa (son).” Nann chuckles winking at Amma before she leaves. The elder is greeted by Lexa when she enters and is pleased to find their lunch trays. Before either can say anything through, Clarke calls out from her room.

“Ya make him puke?” She says it almost excitedly. Both turn and walk towards her with a frown on their face. “WHAT?!” She cries indignantly. “Luna told me! I’m sorry was I not allowed to know ya nasty top-secret puke mission?! Well EXXXCCCUUUSSEEE me!” Clarke huffs dramatically turning back to painting. The woman just turn to look at each other in amusement before returning to Heda’s table to ready for lunch.

“So, you gunna tell her?” Nann smirks slyly uncovering the dishes.

“NoPe” Lexa grins popping the P with emphasis causing the elder to chortle. They eat lunch together, just like always. Luna is lucky she is eating with the natbilda today, otherwise she would have most definitely gotten a lecture from Heda and Heda Komfoni. Clarke talks their ear off… well specifically Nann’s as she excitedly tells her everything, she got to do in training today.

“Huh… maybe we should let her run into skrish (shit) more often.” Nann jokes over to Lexa who chuckles with a nod.

“I mean, I’ve never seen anyone so excited to do a pull-up before in my life.” Lexa smirks back. Clarke glares at the two of them.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.” Clarke singsongs, sticking out her tongue and continuing to eat her lunch.

“The jok (fuck) was that?” Nann deadpans.

“Did she just curse us?” Lexa mutters confused. Her face looked the same as when she said one of those weird skaikru curses but there were no expletives in there.

“I do feel stupider after that.” The elder smirks making Lexa chuckle.

“You are both ridiculous. Something we used to say as kids in the ark.” She explains finishing and cleaning up her plate. “I’m gunna go finish that painting for the passage way. I’m nearly done.” Clarke calls over her shoulder going to her room. Nann and her yongon finish soon after and begin cleaning off the table and lunch trays. As usual Nann sets the trays and laundry right outside in the maiden hallway for her girls to gather. Heading back, she finds Lexa pulling out her back and separating the supplies out neatly. “You should’ve seen the smile your supplies put on his face.” The elder winks making Heda smirk.

“Is this his handwriting?” Lexa gasps picking up the notes to examine them closer. Nann chuckles and relays the story Roan told her about his mother. The brunette chuckles proudly have no doubt he did this simply out of spite to the woman. “Oh… I think I might cry. Look how many there are. And impeccably organized.” She exhales as the elder smirks and rolls her eyes.

“I will make sure he knows.” Nann chortles shaking her head. “We aren’t even halfway through yet. I will go back again tomorrow.”

“Perfect. We can send these out by tonight then.” Lexa hums, turning to grab some of her Heda stationary and her personal quill before taking a seat and getting to work. Faintly discussing each name as they read through his notes. Sometimes verdicts were quite easy to conclude, especially if the evidence seemed fairly black or white. Some individuals were so obviously corrupt it took a matter of seconds for all four of them to reach a guilty verdict. Others the exact opposite, indicating they were the ones being intimidated, receiving a not guilty verdict. One of which was Roan’s childhood friend, which Lexa listened intently to the prince’s reaction. Immediately penning a quick response with Nann regarding the mix up and to ensure he is safe and unharmed. Both sign and seal it setting it aside to put within Skafaripa’s bag later. The continued down the list steadily, stopping every once in a while, to discuss one of the prince’s notes. Each individual they finish reading about they draw a final verdict for. Heda writes the final guilty list listing each name down clearly. Komfoni pens a letter to her kru about meeting with the prince of Azgeda and the information he was able to provide them. “Every bushhada (coward, child predator) he noted on here, regardless if their case is closed or not, I am putting on the guilty list. Would you include an explanation for that in there too please?”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Nann hums passionately getting started with the explanation right away. On the last page of the notes in an intense discussion about a particular individual they are on the fence about. Clarke wanders in and without saying a word, curls up into the elder’s lap. Weathered arms encircle her warmly and she kisses the blonde head resting on her chest.

“Wanheda?” Nann hums down at the girl feeling the nod in her chest. It was just a whim but apparently, a correct one. They were, after all, writing down death warrants for the first wave of Azgeda leadership. She wasn’t shocked to see that Wanheda sensed this and notified the holder of her spirit. Lexa stands to go make the blonde some tea, as Nann continues to hold her.

“I was on my balcony, waiting for a section of the painting to dry, so I could continue with it. But I must’ve fallen asleep.” Clarke explains a bit confused as Lexa returns with the kettle and three mugs of tea. “I think… Wanheda has an order to give you guys, if that’s possible. I don’t understand it or know how it works but it was made clear to me.” The blonde says quietly.

“Alright, well let’s hear what she has to say, my dear.” Nann hums calmly never faltering. Just allowing her calm energy to transfer to Clarke in their embrace. Lexa is for once glad Nann is the only handling this because she is a bit unsettled about this. Clarke hadn’t officially declared herself as Wanheda, how could the spirit already be so strong? For the time being she pushed it aside to hear her Wanheda’s message hearing Clarke begin to speak.

“Their bodies are to be quartered and buried in different parts of Azgeda. Not burned. Wanheda made that very clear.” The elder’s eyes widen as she instantly turns to lock eyes with Heda. For a full minute they look at each other in shock before Heda finally gives a firm nod to Nann in consent to the order. Nann then nods in consent for Clarke to see. Both understanding that Wanheda does not want their souls to move on to the next with the evil that is residing within them. “If they’re already dead. Why go to all the trouble?” The blonde asks confusedly shaking her head. It has Lexa smile at Clarke’s innocence, just relaying a message for Wanheda she doesn’t herself understand.

“Well…” Nann hums. “In our culture, we believe that when we burn the bodies of our dead loved ones. It releases their spirits to pass on to the next.” Komfoni explains gently as she rocks the girl just as when she was little.

“So that’s why I felt at peace with the other dream.” The blonde realizes looking over at Lexa who nods with a grin.

“Yes. It is. This time though. Wanheda does not seem to want those individual’s souls to move on.” Lexa delicately enlightens. A distressed look crosses over the girls’ face as she glances up at Nann in horror for confirmation.

“And I for one agree with all of my heart with Wanheda’s order, ai strikskaifaya (my little star.)” Nann softly consoles.

“I do as well.” Heda adds with a firm nod. “Clarke, these people are the most vile despicable individuals of all Azgeda.” Lexa gently defends.

“Sha (yes), and that, my dear, is WHY the ice queen put them in leadership roles.” Nann hums down to Clarke with a pointed look. Her jaw drops as the blonde realizes what they are indicating.

“That’s awful.” She whispers staring off in space.

“That is why we are doing this, hodnes. To return the power to the right people.” Lexa lovingly states with a soft smile. The blonde nods in understanding with a bit more confidence this time.

“I’m going to go finish painting then.” Clarke states feeling a lot lighter than when she came in the room. Walking back like nothing happened just then.

“How can Wanheda? She hasn’t even?!” Lexa whispers worriedly as soon as Clarke is out of the room.

“Apparently, she felt it too important to wait. Good thing too. It would have been too late by then.” Nann states knowingly making Lexa gulp.

“I just wish…” She sighs frustratedly.

“I know, ai tombom. But she was okay. We knew it was coming sooner or later anyway.” Komfoni hums soothingly tucking a brown curl behind Lexa’s ear. The brunette nods with a deep breath as they both turn to continue on their task. They work almost up to dinner. Lexa reads every single page of those notes and pens several letters to the skaigonakru with Nann. They make sure to include Wanheda’s orders and provided detailed explanations where needed. When Heda approves the final notes, she folds them and signs the inside seal. The outer seal is done in candle wax with the Heda stamp on top. Out on Heda’s balcony Komfoni whistles for Skafaripa who comes immediately with a happy little dance. She’s had him taking time to do as he pleases while she was investigating which the bird seemed to be happy with, to say the least. She gives him a huge plate of his favorite foods which he greatly enjoyed along with a big drink of water. They stick the verdicts and all the notes inside his backpack while he eats his fill and drinks to his hearts content. They always know when he is done because the bird’s excitement is almost palpable as he does his happy dance to them. Lexa snorts in laughter as Nann attempts to strap the backpack on a moving target. Needless to say, it takes quite a few tries to get it right and they are both chuckling by the end. Finally, they send him on his merry way still chuckling when they sit down for dinner. Explaining to Luna and Clarke the happy dance he did in great detail.

“Like dressing a dancing chicken.” Nann mutters making them all fall over laughing again.

~~~

That night Lexa rewards Clarke GREATLY for what she accidently overheard today. Working down her lover’s body and lavishing praise upon the masterful creation of each piece. Every breast, nipple, freckle, and dimple on her skin. Finally watching in awe as her lover reaches the apex of pleasure. Committing every detail and quirk to memory as she continues on her task. Until the girl is screaming and panting for her along with all of Polis to hear quite clearly, Lexa has no doubt. Clarke is pulled taught like one of her bow strings while Lexa fucks her fingers into her fluttering center and sucks on her engorged clit feverishly. Drinking in blissfully all that is Clarke Griffin when it gushes out of her pleasure center just for her lover. Gently lowering her pale round hips back on the bed, Lexa looks up and chuckles at the sight.

“Fuck… How… are you… So good… at that…” Clarke pants making Lexa smirk proudly and kiss her way back up.

“I heard you talking to Luna today.” Lexa smiles as she lays on top of her. “Thank you for protecting my honor, ai hodnes (my love.)”

“Of course. Did you really think I wouldn’t?” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes. “Although if this is the reward, Luna doesn’t stand a chance on getting a single word in.”

“Yes. That was my plan. I am glad to see it’s working already.” She smirks haughtily making the blonde burst out on laughter. Clarke flips them so she is on top and grins wildly at Lexa’s shocked expression.

“I will… always… defend… my lover’s… honor.” Clarke declares between passionate kissed down Lexa’s tanned body. Leaving the brunette gasping with her jaw dropped open. Clarke can’t get enough of Lexa like this. So open and raw just for her. Heda nowhere in sight. Just her lover Lexa and her. Making passionate love to each other back and forth throughout the night. Until finally Lexa curls into her love and rests her head on Clarke’s chest. “Lexa?” Clarke whispers biting her lip. Green eyes meet blue and furrow in confusion to the anxiety she sees there. “What if… What if I can’t forgive my mother? What if I’m still angry?” She whispers. Lexa smiles warmly and reaches up to tuck a blonde hair behind the girl’s ear.

“Then you will be still angry and trust me when I tell you, that you Clarke have every right to be. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Lexa explains calmly repositioning them so she cradles Clarke comfortingly. “As for the forgiveness. Well, that can only be done when you are ready, my love. But forgiveness doesn’t mean reconciliation. Just because you forgive doesn’t mean you are allowing the same relationship to continue with those same hurtful behaviors again. Forgiveness is simply YOU choosing to let go of all the resentment and anger brought on by the trauma and hurt she caused. When you are ready to, and never any sooner.”

“But how do I meet with her again if I haven’t?” Clarke sighs frustrated. It was so mixed up and confusing to her. All the emotions and past her mother brought on just complicated things. Lexa was easy, and soothing to love. Clarke’s mother was the exact opposite and it was draining at times. She loved her. But it was exhausting to deal with.

“Hodnes, you don’t have to be perfect to meet her again. You can be just as you are. Full of hurt and anger. That is okay too. You are allowed to show her that she hurt you.” Lexa reassures looking down at the girl as tears begin to fall. “Would you feel better if we talked about it with Komfoni tomorrow?” She asks watching her nod. It has the brunette smile that Nann was still the person they both went to if something was bothering them like this.

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood tonight.” Clarke whispers sniffling.

“Oh, stop it. You did not!” Lexa shushes making the blonde smirk. “I don’t think you realize just how proud I am of you simply coming to me to talk with me about it. Instead of bottling it.” She smiles kissing Clarke’s forehead. Blue eyes look up at hers brushing up against her bare breast with her pale cheek. The brunette smiles and nods in consent watching the girl self soothe herself. It wasn’t surprising to Lexa she needed to after talking about her mother. It was always a sensitive subject for Clarke. Like Lexa was about anything regarding Costia or Titus for that matter. She was just so glad she could help in some way. It makes her smile thinking of the conversation with Komfoni that other night. “If I tell you something. Promise not to laugh?” She whispers more for own benefit than for Clarke’s answer. The blonde of course nods without hesitation understanding her need at once. “You remember when Komfoni was teasing me that one night?” Clarke looks at her trying to think. “When Luna … ummm… told you about…” The blonde nods quickly understanding her dislike to continue that topic. All Lexa does is blush a deeper color and look down avoiding eye contact. It takes a minute but it suddenly clicks for Clarke all at once and she looks up eyes wide at Lexa. Looking into those timid green eyes, then to the breast Clarke is currently suckling and back to her favorite shade of green eyes. In a nonverbal confirmation of sorts. The brunette chuckles and nods grateful she figured out a way to ask without saying words. “That night after Komfoni cleaned us up and sent Luna back off to bed. She always insisted in sleeping in her own bed for some reason. I always did the same with Komfoni’s bed.” She grins at the memory. “I was still so distraught and upset… and whenever I used to get like that. It was the only thing that worked. I think it had to do with the trauma. When I was little.” Lexa replies quietly aloud in thought as blue eyes follow dutifully to every word. “Komfoni, she was the one who found me that morning… after Nomi…” She softly explains with only a slight waver. “You’ll have to ask her more about it to get the full details because I honestly. I still don’t remember a lot of it. It’s bits and pieces that are still jumbled. But she said that was the only thing that brought me out of it when she found me.” Lexa shrugs.

“Have you ever done it with anyone else?” Clarke whispers. The brunette shakes her head with a small smile.

“That is what Komfoni asked too. Said she felt honored.” She chuckled rolling her eyes. “But I haven’t felt that need like I used to.” Lexa shrugs

“Well, I am totally okay if it is just a Nann thing. But just know if you ever feel that when you are with me. You have my permission.” Clarke whispers cupping Lexa’s cheek with a smile. She blushes and smiles with a small nod. It was weird how easy and comfortable that conversation went just now. Lexa fully anticipated it to be awkward and embarrassing but it was the opposite. It has her smiling in pure adoration to her hodnes as they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Just two broken people in this harsh world holding on to each other.

~~~

When the two wake the next morning, everything is back to normal once again. Lexa and Luna spar in the Heda gym with Nann. Lessons are taught to the natbilda and Clarke digs into more music lessons between her own training sessions. She was almost finished with the painting of the earth from space except for one of the corners and a few fine details. Nann met with Roan again. The elder is extra careful not to push him too hard today. Instead just allows the prince to lead where he wants. Not surprisingly the boy was a bit burnt out after yesterday. So, they took it easier today. Since Skaifaripa was not due back for a couple of days. They could afford a little break today if the boy needed. It was actually something Lexa had insisted on that morning. Worrying that perhaps they pushed too hard yesterday with him. So, they did one page together and he wrote another round of gorgeous notes. Then Komfoni taught him and his two personal guards how to play different card games Lexa used to love as a goufa. Each were wildly successful and she had no doubt they continued LONG after she excused herself to lunch. Later that afternoon, their training session in the woods together was very eventful with Luna constantly making everyone laugh. After sprinting within the trees, they moved to a nearby body of water. Lexa and Luna didn’t even hesitate to strip down naked before sprinting off to jump in one after another. Nann chortles and rolls her eyes going behind the girls to gather up the clothing to fold in neat little stacks. Eventually wandering to the edge of the water where the elder begins to take off her boots. Neatly stacking them nearby with her socks inside each one. Then gently folds up her pants to stick her feet in. Clarke though stayed put a long distance from the shore nervously scanning the waters.

“Come on in, Clarke! It feels great!” Lexa calls with a huge grin on her face.

“Plus, I can’t teach you Floukru skills out there!” Luna calls cheerfully absolutely in her element within the water. Those blue eyes get as big as saucers and she turns to Nann with panic to this notification.

“It is just like a bath, dear. But bigger.” Nann assures with a smirk hoping that helps convince the reluctant looking blonde.

“Umm… yea… that has giant god damn snakes that try to fucking eat people.” Clarke exhales worriedly. All three look at each other in confusion for a second. Luna even looks around them just to be sure and finds nothing. “Last time I tried to go swimming… voluntarily… a giant god damn mutant snake tried to eat Octavia. So, yea… I’m good here thanks.” Lexa grins and Luna smirks in amusement.

“Skaikru would swim in the ONE joken (fucking) pond everyone else KNOWS not to go near.” Nann chortles unabashedly making Clarke frown at her.

“Clarke, that hisa (snake) only resides deep in trikru. Not anywhere near Polis. Or within this lake. I promise.” Lexa assures with a soft smile.

“And I would never be in here if there was.” Luna declares with a nod as Lexa and Nann turns to her knowingly. “Okay, I totally would. That sounds AWESOME!” She grins excitedly making the elder chortle.

“Well I would never let any of you near that thing. So, you can rest assure you will be safe here, my child.” Nann hums holding out a weathered hand to Clarke. A pale shaky hand takes it as Luna and Lexa go back to splashing and dunking each other. “We can go as slow as you want, my dear. We can just sit here together and watch those two goufas swim if that is what you wish.” The elder hums comfortingly throwing an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and smiling when the blonde rests her head on her aged shoulder.

“You promise there’s nothing in here.” Clarke whispers quietly biting her lip.

Nann smiles warmly and nods. “I promise, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” The blonde takes a deep breath and starts untying her boots and takes off her socks. Shoving them deep inside each one and rolls her pants up like Nann. Slowly dipping a toe in as she gasps at the cold water. The elder chuckles and wraps her in her arms again kissing the side of the blonde head. It makes Clarke smile and lean back into Nann as she just sticks in her feet. Sighing at how good it feels. With the hot sun beating down on them it doesn’t take long for her to feel sweat trickle down her shirt. It makes her look longingly at Lexa and Luna enjoying themselves in the water. “It will feel good. I promise.” The elder whispers in Clarke’s ear. The blue eyes meet Nann’s brown as she bites her lip nervously. “And you don’t have to get beras (naked) like those two. Not if you don’t want to, my dear.” She smiles knowingly. Clarke nods and the elder grins wildly in approval. Happily going to help the girl take off her shirt and folds each piece of clothing that gets handed to her after. Putting it in a neat little stack like the other two.

“Wait, why is she keeping on her…” Luna mutters.

“Shof op (shut up). She’s actually getting in.” Lexa hisses interrupting her. Swimming over closer to Clarke whose pupils instantly blow realizing just how naked the brunette really is. “I am glad you decided to get in, hodnes (love).” She smiles happily sitting next to her on the banks as the waves crash into them.

“Yes, I am really enjoying the view.” Clarke smirks trailing her fingers underwater across Lexa’s bare skin. The green eyes show a hint of amusement. Deciding to use this to her advantage to distract the blonde.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa whispers getting an eager nod in return. Pulling Clarke to her she starts wading into deeper water. “Wrap your legs around me and hold on okay.” Lexa instructs, the blonde only nods with a stunned look at getting to do such a thing. Wrapping her legs around the chiseled muscle on Lexa’s torso and grabbing two handfuls of boobs resolutely. “Not what I meant. But okay,” Lexa chortles. The minute they are in deeper water where the brunette is no longer touching Clarke’s grip gets A LOT tighter. Nann is on the banks rolling at the look on Lexa’s face.

Luna grins and swims over. “Hey Clarke… buddy. Why don’t you wrap your hands around her neck like this? You know before her eyes pop out of her face.” She chuckles taking one hand off after another. Each takes a significant amount of tugging to accomplish. Having to pull a finger at a time to get her to release.

“Jesus. Luna. Your naked.” Clarke gasps trying to look away.

“Yeaaaaaaa….” Luna deadpans then turns to Lexa. “Wow, I thought you said she was quick?” She mutters in disbelief.

“They have a weird thing about nakedness remember?” Lexa whispers back with a smirk. Making sure to mouth a ‘thank you.’

“Well yea… about themselves. I didn’t know it was everybody.” Luna exclaims like this is the craziest thing in the world. “Alright, kid. Tell me what I’m working with. Know how to swim?” The Floukru woman asks with a huge grin on her face.

“How to what?!” Clarke mutters confusedly.

“Get in water without dying.” Nann calls from the shore causing Lexa to snort.

“Oh… yea… yea…. that’s a hard no.” Clarke clarifies turning to Luna.

“Seriously?!” Luna gasps in disbelief.

“What part of… stuck on little metal ship with no resources do you not understand?!” Clarke exclaims rolling her eyes. “What little water we had we drank. Anything left we used to wash ourselves.”

“Keryon, that sounds like one of my nightmares.” Luna whispers horror struck causing a light chuckle to ring out from the shore

“Welcome to my world.” Clarke deadpans to the woman as Lexa smirks.

“Her first bath was when she came to Polis, Lu.” Lexa replies with a smirk making the girl’s eyes almost pop out of her head.

“Do I wanna know what the hell they used?” Luna whispers horrified.

“No…. no, you don’t. Trust me.” Lexa mutters back rolling her eyes as Clarke smirks at Luna’s face.

“It was a bucket.” Clarke tells her with a grin. “Oh, and they sprayed us with these nasty chemicals that made me itch a couple times a week.” She casually explains.

“What the jok (fuck)?” Luna whispers stunned.

“When she was little, she got pretty good at diving down in the tub though. So, it might come back to her, Lu. But no, she has not had any FORMAL instructions. Which is why I am leaving it to you.” Lexa replies with a smile as Luna grins proudly.

“Well yea… because I’m amazing! Duh!” Luna replies with a smirk. “Okay, moving on with our lesson… What about floating? Do you know how to float?” Luna asks hopefully. Clarke jolts considerably and goes rigid against Lexa. Blue eyes wide with fear as she begins to shake at the memory. It has the girl reeling internally. She used to be able to joke about this word all the time when she buried these thoughts down. All the repressed emotion and memories made it simple to forget at the time. Now though. It is like a flood of instant pain and it takes her momentarily aback. Unsure what to do. It had been so long since she had one of these, she almost forgets what’s happening.

“Luna!” Lexa hisses holding Clarke tighter and rubbing her back. “Hodnes, chil yu au, En’s ku. Yu ste klin. (Love, calm down. It’s okay. You are safe.) She hums to help ground the blonde from that distant look in her eyes. “Ai laik hir. Yu ste klin.. (I am here. You are safe.)” She whispers again. Luna frowns recognizing that look in the girl’s eyes all too well.

“I am so, sorry Clarke. I did not know you didn’t like that word.” Luna whispers fighting off tears of her own. Feeling horrible for causing that much pain unintentionally like that. She wanted today to be fun, the girl had enough pain to last several lifetimes. And she just helped bring some of it back.

“It… It was how…” Clarke swallows and Lexa holds her tighter. “I… I can do it…” She whispers to Lexa. “In space, where we were before we came down. There’s…. umm… there’s no gravity.” The blonde begins quietly. “It sorta feels like being in the water but we were surrounded by it. You f… float… and you can’t… umm… you can’t breathe when you aren’t in the ship.” Clarke wavers clearing her throat. “It was how we used to… umm… to kill people. How they k… killed my d… dad.” She wavers with closed eyes leaking tears at the last sentence. Then lays her head on Lexa’s shoulder and takes a deep breath of Lexa’s wet skin.

“I am proud of you, hodnes.” Lexa whispers kissing the top of her head.

“Me too.” Luna whispers as Clarke turns to look at the girl in confusion. “Talking about it. It hurts a lot at first. Like when your cleaning out an infected wound. But each time you talk about it. It gets easier and it helps it to heal. Sorta like cleaning out all the bad stuff and putting medicine on it.”

“But the longer you wait to clean it out. The worse it gets.” Lexa finishes knowingly with a frown.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel like training anymore today.” Luna whispers empathetically.

“No. I don’t want it to win.” Clarke exhales taking a few deep breaths and lifting her head resolutely.

“Alright then.” Luna grins holding out her arms for Clarke.

“Nope. Too weird… I need you to put clothes on.” The blonde mutters with huge freaked out eyes.

“Oh, come on! You went to her!” Luna protests. Both the brunette and blonde look at Luna with a ‘really?’ expression all over their faces.

“And she said I was slow.” Clarke whispers frowning earning a snort from Lexa.

“I am okay with it, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles as Luna perks up hopefully.

“Nope. I need you in at least underwear and your breast band!” Clarke declares pointing to the shore as Nann cackles.

“BOTH!? But it sucks walking back with wet underclothes!” Luna whines dramatically with a full-on pout.

“Just take them off before you put the rest of the clothes on, my dear. It will give them a chance to dry out before we reach Polis. We can stop so you can slip them back on again before we hit the gates.” Nann assures with a chuckle. “And I’ll even throw in a Komfoni smoothie for you too.” She whispers faintly so only Luna hears it. The girl instantly perks up and nods.

“ME TOO!!!” Lexa yells excitedly from the lake making Clarke look at her in total confusion. The elder groans and rolls her eyes.

“Child can hear that word a joken (fucking) mile away. I swear.” Nann grumbles making Luna chuckle at her striknatbildasis (little natbilda sister). Wading back in, she dives in and swims over to the two in the middle of the lake.

“Alright, Clarke.” Luna grins when she reaches them allowing Clarke to be transferred to her. “Pick a word for me. Any word you would like, I don’t care.”

“Flibbertigibbet.” Clarke exclaims without a moment’s hesitation. Lexa stops and turns back from where she was swimming to the shore to sit with Nann. Mouthing the words, ‘what the jok (fuck)’ with an equally befuddled look all over her face.

“Perfect.” Luna replies right after her. “So, when we I say… flibbertigibbet… we are going to lay back on top of the water on our backs.” She instructs.

The minute her yongon is close enough the elder whispers. “What the jok (fuck) is a flubberyglibert?” Like Lexa would totally understand that weird ass child over there or something.

“Not a joken (fucking) clue.” Lexa mutters shaking her head. They watch from the shore as Luna patiently teaches her like one of the little Floukru goufas. It takes a solid twenty minutes for the girl to unleech herself from Luna’s body. Even longer for her to look like she’s not dying when she isn’t solidly leeched on to Luna. When she successfully lays on her back without screeching the entire time the two on the shore cheer unabashedly in victory for the girl. Clarke is practically beaming in pride that she did it without drowning.

“Okay now we are going to work on blowing bubbles!” Luna teaches as Clarke leeches back on to the instructor.

“Oh okay! Hold on!” Clarke mutters. The girl grunts and a couple bubbles float up from behind her. The blonde smiles proudly while Luna blanches in disgust. Nann and Lexa are falling over each other in hysterical laughter as Luna is holding Clarke far from her trying not to pass out from the smell.

“Okay. Well let’s try using our mouths this time.” Luna voices attempting to rapidly swim away from the green cloud the girl just left over them. Which does absolutely nothing to calm the two howling with laughter on the shoreline. They go for another thirty minutes in the water with their lesson. Lexa was right in the end. It did come back to the blonde. Well… eventually… it was a bit of a rough start at first. Even Luna would admit that. But by the time they stopped, they had gotten as far as kicking and learning how to cup the water to push it back with each stroke. Luna swam them both in until Clarke could touch and was comfortable wading in herself.

“Komfoni, I’m gunna need you to include a Komfoni bubble bath with this smoothie of yours now.” Luna grumbles walking past her to strip off her wet underclothes. This effectively sets off the elder again, who is only able to nod in agreement. Lexa is fairing no better but walks over to Clarke to wring out her hair and underclothes.

“Lexa, what are you doing?! Give those back.” Clarke whispers crouching down nervously. The green eyes roll and she calls Nann’s name. A towel gets thrown in their general direction and Lexa thrusts it out at Clarke who gratefully takes it to dry off and cover herself. “We have to try to dry these out a bit before we head back. Otherwise it will be a very uncomfortable trip for you.” She smirks earning a blush from the blonde who nods. Clarke peeks out behind Lexa and grins in amusement finding Nann is having an equally hard time convincing Luna to put ANYTHING on. After ten minutes the brunette turns and offers her aid to the elder.

“Luna. Put your spichen (god damn) clothes on or my gonas (warriors) will all want to jok (fuck) you right there.” Lexa yells back at her helping Clarke to dress.

“Well there would be worse things!” Luna roars back and chuckling in victory at the blush that crawls up Lexa’s cheeks.

“Child you have to the count of three to put on your nomajoken (motherfucking) clothes or I will pull your naked ass over my knee right here. Is that clear?!” Komfoni hisses sinisterly as Lexa and Clarke look over in amusement. The elder doesn’t even pause as she continues to slowly count. Luna is moving faster than either thought was humanly possible. Frantically checking herself before Nann reaches three just to make sure and looking up with panicked eyes at the old woman. The elder smirks and nods in approval. “That is better.” She hums walking towards the two almost hysterical yongons of hers.

“Would you chuckleheads knock it off.” Luna grumbles stomping past the two, having to hold on to each other in efforts from falling over. Nann is just grinning in amusement at the two as Luna sulks in the distance.

“I don’t even know how to thank you for that.” Lexa chortles wiping the tears streaming down her face.

“Her arms flailing… I can’t…” Clarke cackles setting off Lexa again as she mimics it. That even causes Nann to laugh along with them as they trek back. It only takes a couple steps in for the blonde to trip over her own feet while she is busy laughing. Falling face first in a pile of mud sending Luna into hysterics. Lexa smirks and helps wipe her face off leading her back to the water to wash it off a bit before continuing.

“So that is three Nanna Komfoni baths then.” Nann chuckles with a smirk.

“Three?” Clarke questions confused. “But Lexa you aren’t dirty?”

“Lake clean isn’t the same as bath clean, Clarke.” The brunette sighs like it's obvious. Clarke looks over at Luna in utter confusion.

“Don’t look at me. She’s been like this since I’ve met her.” Luna mutters rolling her eyes.

As they sneak back into the tower and are finally up in Heda’s room Nann turns to Luna. “You have a surprise waiting for you in your bathroom my dear.” Luna looks at the old woman dumbfounded to how she could’ve done that so fast. Nevertheless, she turns to walk to her room as Komfoni turns to begin running the tub in Clarke’s room. “Dear would you like to choose which…” She begins

“FRELA!!!!!!” An excited screech comes from down the hall making the elder chortle. Lexa chuckles and turns to explain to Clarke.

“She was one of the maidens with Nann who bathed all of us as little natbilda. Her and Luna got close.” She grins in explanation. “That was sweet of you.” Lexa smiles over at Nann kissing her cheek.

“Mentioned someone was giving swim lessons today at the lake.” She winks at her yongon. “Now who wants to pick the bubble bath scent tonight?” She asks as both race each other to the bathroom like goufas. Leaving the elder chortling in their wake as clothes fly off behind them. By the time she gets in there, both girls are sniffing random bottles standing there butt naked in the corner of Clarke’s bathroom. Every once and a while they hold various bottles out to each other to try. Nann smirks and goes to fill the water and heat the rocks. Patiently waiting until the yongons decide which they want tonight. The two climb into the tub one after another and sigh in unison as they sink in. The hair washing train has the elder grinning in amusement. Her washing Lexa’s hair while Lexa washes Clarke’s hair in a little line in the tub. When she finishes, she gets up to mix Luna’s smoothie. Putting it in one of her special chilled cups from the kitchens so it stays cold. She walks it on over and chuckles seeing Frela already working to pick up the girl’s room.

“Go poke your head in there.” Frela whispers with a chuckle nodding to the bathroom. Nann tip toes in and chuckles watching Luna unabashedly play in a HUGE mound of bubbles almost hidden underneath them all. “Never fails. Bubble bath… INSTANT goufa.” She grins rolling her eyes. “Will no doubt try and con me into staying until she falls asleep too.”

“Mmm… It’s been hard for her being back here without him.” Nann whispers worriedly. “Gave her a good dose in here. She’s needed one each night so far.”

“Never could sleep without each other. Always wandering into each other’s beds. Used to scare the hell out of me.” Frela mutters back going back to picking up Luna’s room as Nann follows right behind her.

“Yes, found her way into my bed the first couple of nights.” Nann agrees with a sigh setting the smoothie on the bedside table for the girl.

“Never been more glad you have a room up here.” Frela replies. “These yongons deserve it.”

“In that case we need to get you one up here too. They’re a handful. Especially that one.” Nann mutters nodding to Luna splashing in the tub. Frela chortles and nods in agreement. The two friends talk back and forth with each other.

“Okay get this. The child she was teaching tonight. Blew bubbles out of their butt.” Frela chortles to her.

“I keep telling her she needs to be more specific. Been waiting for that to happen.” Nann chuckles making Frela laugh even harder with a nod. She stays a few more minutes before leaving to go back to Heda’s room. Cackling finding the two building bubble beards and wigs on each other when she returns. Setting out two towels and neatly stacking their pajamas for each of them. She feeds their fire and goes back to her sewing until they come find her. Well, when Lexa comes to find her, because she knows that child will remember about the smoothie. She always does. Sure, enough both show up freshly bathed, dressed in pajamas and hair freshly combed out. Though the blonde’s, Nann is positive, was only done so because Lexa did it herself.

“We need one of your Komfoni talks.” Lexa informs her, subtly looking over at Clarke who is already climbing on the bed to snuggle up next to the elder.

“Child, I am fairly positive that fart you ripped in that lake obliterated any chance for anything living in that water.” Nann sighs without missing a beat rolling her eyes. Lexa cackles and shakes her head no as she moves to the other side of Komfoni. Just as they always do with one girl on each side of her. “What? It’s true.” Komfoni chuckles. “Was that not on the agenda for tonight?” Clarke shakes her head frowning at the elder.

“I’m worried about meeting with my mom again.” The blonde whispers tucking her face into Nann’s pajamas top.

“Mmmm… so that is what this is about. Yes, I would be concerned if you didn’t feel nervous with how you two describe her.” The elder hums wrapping an arm around each girl and hugging them tighter.

“Nanna what if I can’t forgive her?” Clarke softly asks as the elder runs her fingers through the damp blonde hair.

“Well something like this dear, it does not happen overnight. You don’t just wake up one day and discover you’ve forgiven her for the pain she has caused you. It’s a daily choice you make to move on with your life and no longer allow it to affect you. That doesn’t mean you don’t learn from it. Let her know that what she did hurt you and you aren’t okay with it. Put limits to protect yourself from it in the future. Just in case she decides to continue despite, you’re wishes. But even if she does, in the end decide to go that path. That is her choice, not yours. You continue moving past it and not letting it affect you regardless.” Nann soothes warmly down to the girl.

“But what if I haven’t done this by time she comes to Polis? What if I am still angry?” The blonde questions looking up at the elder.

“Good! You should be angry, child! Anger means you realize you are worth fighting for. That someone hurt you and you deserve to be treated better!” Nann coaches. “Now what you decide to do with this anger is where many get into trouble. You can decide to ignore it and shove it down until it all comes spewing out at the littlest inconvenience. Like a volcano destroying everything in its path.” Clarke turns to look at Lexa who just stares back at her.

“What are you looking at me for?” Lexa hisses, rolling her eyes.

Nann chuckles and continues, “You could decide to hurt others with your behavior when you are angry to try and make yourself feel better. OR you can acknowledge it and dig deeper to figure out what exactly is causing you to be angry. So, you can then go about resolving it in a healthy positive manner.” Komfoni explains delicately continuing to comb her fingers through both girl’s hair.

“What’s causing me to be angry? My mother.” Clarke mutters with a furrowed brow of confusion.

The elder smirks. “What did she do specifically?”

“What did she not do!?” Clarke exclaims frustratedly. “She betrayed our family. Told our chancellor…” Both women look at her confused. “It wasn’t her at the time. It was a man named Jaha.” She explains quickly as both nod. “ANYWAY, she told Jaha what my father knew and got him killed for it. Not only that, but she didn’t even stand up for me when I was thrown into prison. Not once did she ever visit me for an entire fucking year. EVEN THOUGH she was sitting on the damn council that was literally decided my fate. The VERY one that chose to send us down to earth instead of killing all of us like everyone else. And the minute she makes it down here, she acts like nothing ever happened. No apology, just expects to pick up where we left off before she fucked it all up. Like everything is perfectly fine.” By the time Clarke finishes, the heated shouting and declarations have morphed into a wavering tear laced statement.

Nann unwraps her arm around Lexa and holds Clarke’s face as she wipes tears away. “Then tell her that, child. Exactly like that. And whatever happens after, I will be right there with you. Both of us will and we will face it together as a team.” The elder assures tenderly as Lexa holds both of Clarke’s hands in hers. The blonde nods and dissolves into tears on Nann’s shoulder. “And I for one, have quite a few bones to pick with this mother of yours, my dear.”

“Ditto.” Lexa grumbles rolling her eyes causing Clarke to chuckle.

“I don’t care as long as you don’t kill her.” She mumbles from Nann’s shirt.

“Oh. We wouldn’t do that. She may wish to die. But we would never...” Lexa sneers with a smirk on her face.

“No torture!” Clarke exclaims glaring at the two of them as their faces fall disappointedly.

“Well that makes it incredibly less fun.” Nann mutters with a frown.

“I know.” Lexa pouts, making Clarke smirk as she stares at both of them to see if their kidding.

“I don’t know what you are glaring at me for. I’m not stupid enough to kill the mother of Wanheda. She might be. But I’m not.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes.

“Hey!” Lexa cries offendedly as Clarke smirks at the two’s antics. “And I seem to remember a certain promise about a smoothie!”

“Of course, you do.” Nann sighs rolling her eyes.

Clarke gasps and the stern face falls to the wayside. Sitting up straight all of a sudden eagerly. “Smoothie? I want one!” She cries.

Komfoni smirks and cups the blonde’s cheek. “Like I’d forget you, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Clarke grins widely at this announcement. “Now you two go get comfy in bed and I will bring them to you.” She instructs kissing them both on the head as they scramble off in a hurry. Chuckling she wanders back to her closet to mix them both up.

“Alright, what are we reading tonight?” Komfoni hums walking in Clarke’s room with both smoothies in hand. Lexa holds out a book in exchange for the smoothie and the elder climbs up to sit in between the two. “Haven’t you already read this?” She grins down at Lexa.

“Yep. But she hasn’t. And apparently she likes the voices you do for each character because she won’t read them any other way.” Lexa mutters, rolling her eyes at Clarke’s antics. Turning to look at the blonde makes her chuckle at the satisfied smile on the girl’s face not even denying it.

“Alright then. Where were we.” Nann hums looking where they left off in the wizard books.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain section on here, that the minute i finished writing it. I instantly was beside myself with excitement to post it for you guys. I feel like a kid on christmas with this chapter. So much that i am posting it early and still doing minor editing as i see them. Also, I now have an entire file in my old behemoth of a laptop entitled 'extra shit' because of this chapter. I added, cut out, changed, edited, and filled in so many times to make this exactly like i wanted. If I felt it was taking too heavy of a turn, or not feeling the way i was taking it then I would change it or delete it. Sometimes i would break it up and add some lighter fluff in between parts. Depending on what i felt about each section. There was a couple times I ended up taking the story in a TOTALLY different path than I originally started. And WOW am I glad i did. My favorite part, i was talking about earlier. The one i am SO excited for you to read.. this is what I ended up doing and OMG guys. I was cackling like a weirdo WHILE typing it. Hadn't even finished it. Still typing it having to wipe my eyes to even see what i was typing i was laughing so hard. It is one of the weird things i have learned on this weird journey with this story. If i allow myself the freedom to just be creative without many restrictions, the better the content i write. I will just write a handful of simple sentences at the end of each chapter. Just to remind myself of what i want to include each time. Sometimes I make it to all the suggestions when I finish. Others... none of them make it and i go rogue on my rabbit trail. And if i run into a section where i just hit a dead end, or get stuck. I delete it and go another direction until i can. Hasn't failed me yet thankfully. Plus I now have an entire document worth of random fluff and already written content to draw from if i need to. I already have a slew of ideas of where i am taking the next chapter. So enjoy. More notes at the end because i don't want to spoil any of surprises in my explanations.

The further they got on the guilty list the more complex and difficult the situation became. The knotted web the ice queen left them was one for the record books. The amount of hoax she laid to cover her tracks was absurd. People were left in the blame for others doings at every turn. The deeper they dug the more they found. If it weren’t for Prince Roan on their side Nann didn’t have a doubt they’d never be able to work it all out. Not in the way they needed to without problems arising for them afterwards. Letters came and went as Roan tirelessly worked through each one. It seemed the one thing the ice queen wasn’t expecting, was for her only heir Prince Roan to ever actually work against her. The sheer number of false leads, inlaid at every turn had to have taken years for her to accomplish. Though as the queen’s heir apparent Roan had been kept meticulously up to date on the Azgeda royal courts proceedings since he was a goufa. Though Nann was getting nervous by the smear number of red herrings and smoke screens they were uncovering. Roan was eerily calm throughout the entire process. Simply explaining the queen did not change the truth. Only the lies she used to hide them. The same people who had done proceedings for her in the past decades were the exact same in position today. The prince started writing everything he knew about each one. Only requested some paper and quills from Heda so he could note down anything he remembered when Heda Komfoni was not with him. Going off the names on the list he was originally given with Nann. The prince worked outwards from there. Naming people and positions in a sort of diagram at first. Listing positions out in their entirety and began riddled out each name that went to them. From there he wrote down everything he could remember about them as well as crimes he knew they committed. Heda ensured Roan was well stocked with a continual supply of paper, quills, and inkwells. She also made sure he had tea, food he liked and a steady supply of books to read on his downtime. Understanding to do well at work you need to have a self-care plan implemented. Otherwise, the man would just burnout before the work was able to be completed. Amma informed Heda that the prince was beginning to do light workouts with Fei and Oxyte in the mornings. He would stretch and do yoga or Tai Chi with Nann quite often when she visited. Lexa visited him quite often as well to ensure he was doing alright with her own eyes. She made sure to give him a copy of the guilty list. Informing him they had ended up with harmonizing conclusions as the ones he listed in his notes. Of course, more got added overtime with the prince’s work and he diligently updated the original list meticulously.

Each day the prince would write out anywhere from five to twenty pages of notes for Heda and Heda Komfoni. Lexa would then take each one as she received them and either update or add on to their notes from the skaigonakru. Skaifaripa for one was beside himself that he was SO needed all of a sudden. Especially since every mission he got Hellmouth roots before and after in preparation and recovery from the flight. He was a frequent visitor in the tower now a days regardless if Nann was in Heda’s quarters or not. Wanting to ensure the bird was well rested between trips Nann often took him on her daily tasks. He just happily rode on her shoulder while she walked to and from various places. Sometimes even napping around her neck making the maidens chuckle when she would show up holding up his head still snoring peacefully. His presence was so common that maidens and gonas alike began carrying hellmouth roots in their pockets to give him. Skaifaripa of course thought this was the best thing ever. Clarke slowly started warming up to the ‘demon bird.’ It seemed music was the bridge they needed to help them bond. It allowed the blonde to stay at a distance she was comfortable with while also visiting and getting used to him. Wanheda lessons were becoming more intense by the day and there were moments that it was downright incredible just to witness. As Clarke’s skill level continued to rise, the easier it became to tap into the spirit of Wanheda just as Lexa had predicted. The blonde began meditating just as Lexa did. Both finding it helpful to find themselves apart from the spirit residing within them. Soft pale skin was quickly transforming into hard packed muscle now. In fact, it was common for the girl to join Heda and Hedasis each morning during training. They even created a sort of three-person spar triangle of sorts that even Nann had trouble understanding how exactly it worked. To an untrained eye looking at the three women, they might assume, all three were natbilda. Purely with the flips and complex style moves each was executing so easily. I mean, after all, certain benefits did come with have two natbilda, one of which was Heda AND a former skaigonakru as instructors.

“Indra is going to skrish (shit) herself when she lays eyes on her.” Luna exclaims excitedly making Lexa smirk proudly. Nann just nodded in agreement with a low chuckle. Although, the elder for one couldn’t wait for Abby Kom Skaikru to lay eyes on her daughter again. That was the show she was anticipating quite eagerly right along with her yongon.

Soon, Heda began receiving letters from Talo updating her on exciting events occurring with Azgeda. Explaining in detail the civil uprising occurring against the Ice queen in the streets of almost every major Azgeda city. The ambassador boiled it down to the Azgeda people hearing the rule from their recent clan meeting in Polis where they protected the natbilda children. While their Queen was notorious for doing the exact opposite to any child natbilda or not. Each night new bodies of stark loyalists were found to be strung up on the castle gates. Heads severed in true Azgeda style mounted on the spikes above the body several with genitals removed from their corpses and laid at their dead feet. Marking them as bushhada even in death to everyone of Azgeda and word spread fast of each and every one. Though is seemed just as quickly as they arrived on the gates, so too were they removed. Strategically done before the ice queen’s guards could do so themselves. Every time the squad began to march out, they always found the bodies gone even though they literally just saw them there. Only seeming to be hung up long enough for the Azgeda people to identify the dead loyalist. Allowing word to fly throughout the streets of the good news. The queen was furious at each one and demanded justice be sought. Her screams of anger could be heard for miles around. And the queen reacted exactly like the skaigonakru hoped issuing long public speeches about hunting down and killing anyone she found responsible for the death of her most loyal warriors. Eulogizing fabrications of each gona killed hailing them as good Azgedans with hearts of gold. When her own people knew quite quickly how fictitious these statements were. With each death of her loyal followers, the queen’s iron clad grip on the people of Azgeda seemed to loosen. People began speaking out against her to one another. Naming all the atrocious things their queen had done in the past to her very own people. With Talo’s frequent updates so too did the skaigonakru correspondences continue. Marking each name that was crossed off and ensuring Wanheda’s orders were carried out each time. Nann’s kru mentioned the air in Azgeda was transforming to their plan nicely. Beginning to witness outcries to the Queen and signs being put up around town of groups forming for those against the Queen’s rule over Azgeda. Every name Heda received she delivered the news herself to Roan. Simply walking in with a dark marker and crossing out a name on the list he kept. Lexa also relayed meticulously with help of Nann about the updates they were receiving. Allowing Roan to read Talo’s letters himself that mirrored the one’s of Skaigonakru. Luna often visited with her instrument while the prince worked to play whatever he requested as he continued to write. On those days, it seemed he was able to hit twenty or more pages of notes without a problem. It was one of these days that Luna came racing back into Heda’s quarters looking for Komfoni. Instrument still in hand with a wild look on her face as she sprinted right past Lexa to the elder’s room.

“What bit your butt?” Nann mutters when the child bursts unceremoniously into her room.

“Roan…” Luna gasps wiping sweat off her forehead while she tries to catch her breath.

“Ew… Did not need to know that.” Lexa exclaims, gagging a few times. Quickly turning on her heel and leaving before she can hear anything else. Nann smirks at Lexa while Luna looks downright confused as hell. Shaking her bushy head, to try and remember what she was sent to do.

“I was playing for him like always while he was writing when suddenly he jumped up. Scared the absolute tar outta me man… almost peed myself it was so sudden.” Luna explains making the elder chuckle and roll her eyes. “All he said was ‘I remember.’ Like a million freaking times like a real psycho. I was SO close to going to get Amma to sedate him. When all of a sudden, he looks at me and tells me to get you, Komfoni. That he needed to see you right away and I needed to stay with Heda while you do.”

“I already saw the boy, this morning?” Nann mutters confused and Luna nods.

“Literally what I said!” She exclaims frustrated. “If he didn’t like my song, he could’ve just said so… jeez.” Luna mutters shuffling into Lexa’s room moping. Komfoni follows the girl immediately to console her.

“Oh hush, child. He would be crazy not to like your songs. Let me see what crawled up his butt and I will come get you to finish playing for him.” The elder soothes warmly. Both look up and see a look of outright horror etched into Lexa’s face. Both of them cackle as Nann walks to the door to go see the prince.

“Let us know what’s up.” Luna requests.

“EW! NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT! YOU KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF!” Lexa screeches frantically as Komfoni chuckles.

“What?! What happened?!” Clarke retorts sticking her head out of her room.

“A bug crawled up… uhh… the prince’s hindquarter… area….” Lexa relays trying not to vomit in her mouth again.

“COOOOOOLLLLL!” Clarke exclaims excitedly. All three eyes look at her in disbelief. “What?! I’ve never seen an anus digger before!!” She fires back hotly then turns excitedly to Nann. “CAN I COME AND SEE IT WITH YOU!? PPLLLEAAASSSEE!!! YOU’LL NEVER KNOW I’M THERE!” Resorting to flat out begging.

“You sure you wanna entwine with this one, Lex? Like outta of all the Skaikru. I’m sure there is one less disgusting…” Luna mutters concerned to what the ever-loving hell is wrong with this girl. Nann snorts but Lexa doesn’t even seem to notice.

“No absolutely not!” Lexa exclaims fiercely, dragging Clarke back protectively.

“Oh, come on! You never let me do anything kickass like that!” Clarke sulks. “Can you at least bring it back for me to examine?” Luna turns to Nann to see how on earth the elder is going to respond to this.

“Of all things… the child want’s a poop bug?!” Nann mutters shaking her head and turning around. “Keep an eye on those two nutjobs for me. Will you?” She calls over her shoulder making Luna chortle with a nod.

“NO FAIR! WHY IS SHE IN CHARGE?! I’M HEDA!” Lexa exclaims indignantly. The elder doesn’t even respond just chuckles and leaves out the door.

The second the door shuts and Nann is heard out of the vicinity Luna turns with a smug look. “Okay, here is what we are going to do...” Luna coaches slyly puffing out her chest importantly, only to be interrupted by Lexa.

“Oh. shut the hell up.” Lexa mutters spinning to go back to her desk.

“Hmm… good talk… good talk… I think you people need a nap because wow are you two cranky.” Luna mutters under her breath.

“Go fuck yourself.” Clarke retorts turns to her room again.

“Yea… I have… not very satisfying.” Luna mutters absentmindedly as Lexa screeches at her to shut up.

~~~

Nann makes her way down to the prince’s quarters and is immediately escorted inside to a very desperate looking Roan. “If you are attempting to get two smoothies in one day, I can assure you it will not work and you are not the first to try that.” Komfoni exclaims in a huff.

“I remembered them!” Roan exclaims in amazement.

“Yes, that is what I was told.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes.

“No, you don’t understand!” The prince exclaims shoving the wad of papers in front of her. Pointing to the last three names on the list.

“Royal Azgeda Torturers.” Komfoni reads looking up in stunned shock at the man.

“I couldn’t remember their names. They’ve been driving me crazy trying to think of them. Until today when I was writing one of my notes. Luna started playing a song. It was what this one here.” He exclaims pointing to the last name of the three. “Used to play in the dungeons. It brought it all back.” Roan describes. The elder’s eyes get big and feverishly begins reading. Finally looking up at him in shock.

“Nomfa (son)…” Nann exhales to him.

Roan nods, “These three, Komfoni. These are my Nomon’s royal torturers for all prisoners but ESPECIALLY those of high importance to her.” He informs her somberly. “And this one.” He wavers angrily pointing to the last name of the three again. “This one deserves a death that is slow and more gruesome than even I can think of.” Nann’s eyes widen at this surprising declaration. “My mother used him to defile her prisoners. That was his SOLE position.” He spits angrily throwing a book in front of him across the room. “He would’ve been the one… to…” He can’t even finish it as he sinks down to floor in a heap. Nann rushes to the man and pulls him to her. Absorbing each scream of agony that emits from his mouth as he grieves. Humming the lullaby over him and resting his head to her heart just as she does for Lexa in case it helps him too. Tears streaming down his eyes as he mourns his lost family. Not once does she say a word until he is starting to calm.

“You have called upon the right kru for the job then nomfa (son).” Nann soothes down to him watching as a little smile turns into an all-out chuckle through his tears. “I just wish you could see the look on my kru’s faces when they receive these fun orders.” She grins deviously making him chortle. “And when I inform them of his crimes. Keryon (spirits), I almost…. Almost… feel a tiny bit sorry for him. Though I will have them personally come to you and explain in detail how they ended his fight if you wish them to.” She replies as Roan nods in consent. “You have done well today, nomfa (son).” She hums down to him still rocking him in her arms. Up until the moment Amma bursts through the door in panic with Fei right beside her. One of the guards fetching them upon hearing the screams without a moment’s hesitation. Xander sound asleep in the carrier on the fisa’s chest as Amma looks at them on the floor in panic. Fei rushes to the man who has tears streaming down his face. Taking Nann’s place and embracing the prince like a brother. Allowing the man to weep onto his shoulder freely as he whispers soothing words to him. Nann walks to Amma with a solemn look on her face that mirrored that of Roan’s just a moment ago.

“He remembered the worst of the worst. Everything. Every single detail.” Nann clarifies to the fisa. “Take good care of him. He did an incredible service for us all and the people of Azgeda today... At his own emotional cost.” She explains as Amma nods. Taking Xander from his carrier without another word and strides over to Roan. The man though with tear stained cheeks grins at the sight of the slumbering little thing. Holding out his big hands to hold the boy as the little bundle sleeps. The tiny sigh of contentment has everyone chuckle except Fei who rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“I swear he is doing it just to spite me now.” Fei mutters making Roan chuckle lightly so he doesn’t wake Xander.

~~~

When Nann strides into Heda’s quarters Luna and Lexa are in the middle of bickering while Clarke is painting with earmuffs on. Without saying one-word, Komfoni strides over kissing Luna on both cheeks and hugs her deeply with overwhelming gratefulness. Luna has no fucking idea what the hell she did but she looks smug as fuck. Smirking haughtily over at Lexa who is positively affronted at the display.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Lexa gripes. “She has been nothing but a pain in the ass since you left!” She exclaims to Nann frustratedly.

“My dear, that song you played for the prince. The one he interrupted…” Nann states ignoring Lexa entirely which really amuses Luna to no end. The bushy haired girl nods in understanding. “It helped unlock that mental block he had for so long. He remembered everything. Every single name, position and role we need.” She explains holding up the 50-page document in her hand. Both girl’s jaws drop open at the same moment in stunned shock. At once the fight they were just in is long forgotten.

“I… Really?” Luna whispers.

“Yes, you!” Komfoni grins with a nod. “Amma, Fei and Xander are with him now. But I do believe he will need a lot of cheering up after what he just remembered.” She explains solemnly. “Which means you and I, ai tombom (my heart) have a lot of work to do. And it cannot wait for a second.” Lexa nods in agreement and goes to clear the table in the middle of her room. “Can you keep that one in there entertained while we do?” Nann asks Luna next.

“But I left my case in Roan’s room!” Luna protests in sudden remembrance.

“Your case and your left shoe is in your room. One of my maiden’s found it on the 35 floor on the back stairwell.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. “Really child?! Were you running that fast?” She exclaims in disbelief.

“I was wondering what happened to that!” Luna murmurs staring at her feet and one boot. Lexa snorts in laughter at her ridiculous bigganatbildasis (older nightblood sister).

“Please go return your shoe to its proper position BEFORE you go hang out with that one in there.” Komfoni exhales in exasperation. Luna nods with a grin and sprints off to do as told. “I swear, that child would lose her face if it weren’t joken (fucking) attached.” Nann huffs making Lexa chortle. Both sit across from one another at the table with all the notes spread out. Quills, inkwells and official Heda stationary ready to go. They don’t even look up when Luna reappears with both shoes on her feet now looking mighty proud of herself. So instead she wanders into Clarke’s room. When she notices the ear muffs, Luna frowns in disapproval. Walking up she grins deviously and taps the girl on the right shoulder then ducks out of sight to the left. Surprisingly for the first time since…. Ever… it actually works. Popping up excitedly forgetting she is hiding results in startling Clarke. The blonde screeches and launches her paintbrush at the sudden figure that appears before her. The black and blue mark it leaves begins where the brush tip lands. RIGHT in the middle of Luna’s forehead all the way down to her shirt where she caught it before it hit the ground. Both Lexa and Nann look up at the scream only to find Luna trudging out unamused. Half covered in streaks and splatters of paint while Clarke is hot on her trail cursing her out for scaring the shit out of her.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SCARING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF PAINTING! YOU COULD’VE JUST RUINED IT?!” Clarke shrieks gesturing hysterically

“You ruined my face. Relax.” Luna mutters as Lexa is left chortling. “Komfoni, can you get this out of my shirt?” The bushy haired girl asks frowning at the spots. Clarke mutters expletives under her breath and shuts the panel behind her.

“Let me see.” Nann hums pulling her glasses down where they perch on the top of her hair to examine it. Luna walks over holding it out from her body as weathered hands take it from her. “Mmm… we should…” The elder states.

“What’d you spill now?” Frela asks chuckling as she walks in.

“Looks to be acrylic paint.” Komfoni mutters examining the stain. Luna turns pouting at Frela who is chortling at the sight with Lexa. “And what did we learn from this ai strikswima (my little fish)?” Nann hums up smirking at Luna.

“Never scare someone who is painting.” Luna sighs still frowning. “This is my favorite shirt!” She whines as Frela chuckles and pulls the girl to her own quarters to clean her up. Lexa and Nann can’t help but smirk hearing laughter ensue from the hallway when the gonas view Luna.

“Don’t know how many times we warned her.” Lexa chuckles.

“Maybe now she’ll remember it.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes and getting right back to work. Together they skim pages of his meticulous notes and gradually work down the guilty list. While Frela sets to work on Luna’s shirt and runs the girl a bubble bath to wash up. Heda and Heda Komfoni work long past dinner that is thankfully delivered by Frela herself. The elder maiden just sets the trays on the table without a word seeing the two elbow deep in paperwork that looks to be a nightmare. Luna herself is quite happily enjoying her dinner while in a bubble bath. Clarke eventually comes out and grabs a plate to take back with her. Too engrossed to stop painting at the moment but too hungry not to eat. Humming and shadowing the earth in between bites of her dinner. She hears a heated debate going on in the room and she just rolls her eyes. Ignoring it and continuing to paint.

“NO! I WANT THEIR HEADSI! Lexa bellows angrily. “I WANT THEIR JOKEN HEADS SENT DIRECTLY TO ME HERE!” She rants to Nann in the middle of a debate on what to do with the child predators. “THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!”

“EW… NO! That’s gunna be weird as FUCK to explain to my mom!” Clarke exclaims immediately striding out from her room. Both look at her with raised eyebrows. “What. Her weird ass would put them as motherfucking decoration on the dinner table!” She cries out gesturing to Lexa making Nann chortle. “It’s cool mom it’s just decoration isn’t gunna cut that shit. SORRRY!” 

“CLLLAAARRRRKKKKEEEEE!!!!” Lexa whines throwing her head back in frustration.

“Dude no! No parts of mangled corpses! You bring anything that resembles that near me and I will throw the fuck up all the hell over you and not even apologize.” Clarke rants gesturing with her hands wildly as she stomps back to her room. Nann is cackling as Lexa is now left unabashedly pouting at being told no. Without missing a beat, the elder opens the trays to dish out a plate for each of them. The brunette is still sulking between bites making Nann chuckle.

“Welcome to being entwined, Heda.” Nann smirks with amusement as Lexa issues a rude gesture in reply. Clarke comes in, to deliver her empty plate and smirks at the Heda of 12 clans pouting like a goufa pathetically.

“How long has she been doing this?” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Since you said no.” Nann chortles with a smirk. Without missing a beat Clarke puts her dishes up neatly and strides over to Lexa. Bending over and whispering something in the brunette’s ear. Green eyes widen and the pout lifts shortly after. Quickly being replaced by a stupid grin that leaves little doubt to what was just negotiated. Clarke looks smug as she stands and walks back to her room. Opening her mouth, a weathered hands quickly shoots up.

“Nope. I don’t want to know.” Komfoni mutters as Lexa blushes crimson. Clarke chuckles and returns to her room quietly shutting the door with one last wink to Lexa. Nann shakes her head and returns to work as plates are gradually cleared off. Notes are scratched out with orders and sealed. Set aside for the bird when he returns. The guilty list is extensive at already eleven pages and growing as they press on. The sun has long set when Clarke comes up for air again with her painting. Solely because she is going to piss herself if she doesn’t go to the bathroom RIGHT NOW. It is when she finally sits on the toilet that a sudden loud crash and shouting has her eyes widen. Suddenly wondering who pissed Lexa off.

“I WANT HER HEAD!!!” Lexa bellows from the other room so loud it is almost like she standing right next to the brunette. _‘Oh… ice bitch… should’ve known.’_ Clarke mutters to herself. _‘Can they just kill that bitch already. Woman is getting REAL fucking annoying and I haven’t even met her ass yet!’_ Clarke huffs finishing and striding to push open the panel. Only to find it latched and shamelessly sulks as she slides down next to it. Waiting for it to be opened again. _‘I can’t wait to be Wanheda so they can’t lock me out of the good stuff anymore.’_ She complains crossing her arms frustratedly. Meanwhile Nann is attempting to calm her yongon down who is almost out of control angry. And what is worse she has a room full of maidens and guards worriedly looking at them. Thankfully she snatched the notes back before that crazy child could destroy them simply for saying those horrific words.

“Girls I apologize for the mess.” Nann states calmly, as her maidens immediately get to work at the sight of the shattered dishes all over the floor. “Gonas please let everyone know Heda isn’t to be disturbed for the rest of the night.” She instructs quickly. Before the gonas can take one step, Luna comes sliding in the room in mismatched pajamas. The pajama top has been haphazardly buttoned so it lays off kilter. Hair is dripped wet and looks to be halfway brushed with Frela chasing after her with brush still in hand. Luna knows with fury like that the inevitable crash when it leaves will be brutal. And she knows far too well what happens with Lexa when too overwhelmed with emotions. Wanting to make sure to be able to comfort Lexa and Clarke through this, unsure if this would scare the blonde.

“What happened?! Is she okay? What is it?” Luna rushes worriedly attempting to run over to Lexa who is pacing at the side of the room. Frela though yanks her back continuing to work through her hair knowing it will be impossible to get through if not combed out while still wet. Nann comes over to help occupy the older girl with the papers and points to the last page. The brown eyes widen the further she reads. Frela reads the situation and looks to Heda Komfoni. The two switch places so Nann is combing through Luna’s hair so Frela can help the girls clean up the mess. The maidens all look over at Heda sympathetically as Frela escorts them out one by one. Nann finishes just as Luna shoves back the papers to the elder. Rushing to pull her striknatbildasis (little nightblood sister) to her protectively, in a wordless understanding. Lexa doesn’t even fight it this time as she lets herself fall into her older natbilda sister. Sinking to the floor together on their knees in their embrace. Frela gives a little smile at the two. Anyone who argued they weren’t family were kidding themselves. Both would walk through fire without question to save the other anymore pain. Watching as Luna whispers comfortingly into Lexa’s ear as the elder maiden leaves the room. “You couldn’t have known Lex. None of us could have known.” She soothes as Lexa screams out heart wrenchingly into the night. Nann flips the latch and Clarke comes barreling out almost hysterical. Nann stops her and hands her the papers. Knowing the first thing she will be wanting to know is already laid out perfectly for her. The pale hands shake as she quickly skims. Clarke looks up with eyes flashing red. Standing straighter, more rigid with a far different posture than before. It has the elder stunned as Wanheda comes forward out of nowhere.

“I WANT YOU TO DELIVER THAT VILE WRETCHED PEACE OF FILTH THEY CALL A QUEEN AND ALL THREE OF THESE SNIVELING LITTLE RATS TO ME!!!” Wanheda thunders throwing the paper she was reading to Nann. “I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY RIP THAT BITCH’S COLD BEATING HEART OUT OF HER FUCKING CHEST!” Wanheda growls almost foaming at the mouth. “TEAR OFF THAT FOUL, DISGUSTING WASTE OF MANMEAT FROM THAT PIECE OF TRASH AND SHOVE IT UP HIS GODDAMN ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME NANNETTE? I WANT THEM HERE ALIVE TO FACE WANHEDA’S JUDGEMENT!! IS THAT CLEAR GONA?!” Wanheda roars in irate fury.

“Sha, Wanheda. It will be my honor.” Nann declares without question standing at perfect formation. Luna’s eyes look like they are about to fall out of her head. She can’t believe Lexa is still crying through this.

“Jok (fuck). That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen.” Luna whispers in awe. “Your niron is a nomajoken (motherfucking) badass!” She whispers hysterically like Lexa didn’t already know. “How are you still crying? God, I think I just peed myself that was so cool!” Luna rants still grinning like an idiot.

Almost as soon as it comes on is as quickly as it leaves. Clarke wilts back to her normal posture and looks up stunned to Nann with jaw agape.

“YOUR NAME IS NANNETTE?!” Clarke shrieks out flailing her arms wildly.

“That’s it… that’s all she got from that badassery she just spit out?!” Luna whispers hysterically.

“Welcome back ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann winks pulling her into a hug.

“What the hell was that?!” Clarke squeaks in panic. “Was that an exorcist?” The blonde whimpers making Nann snort in laughter. Up until they turn and see the state of Lexa making both of them pale.

“Luna, my dear, please take ai yongon (my child) to my quarters, please. You two are sleeping with me tonight.” Komfoni hums as Luna picks up Lexa without another word. “Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), can you gather pajamas and both of your things and bring them to my room, please?” She hums cupping Clarke’s cheek who is worriedly looking at a limp dazed Lexa being carried to Nann’s room. Blue eyes lock on to the steady brown to help ground herself. Finally nodding as the elder wraps, her in another hug. Kissing her blonde head a few times before releasing her to go do as asked. Striding into the room Nann immediately walks back to her closet to get ready for bed herself and mix sedative lasted smoothies for all three of those girls. Coming out she hands one to Luna and Clarke before getting on the bed and pulling Lexa to her. Holding the cup and the brunette’s head with straw in her mouth. They know how bad she really is when Luna finishes first and Lexa doesn’t even flinch. Still laying against Nann with tears streaming down her eyes. Looking worriedly over at Nann, the brown eyes study her younger nightblood sister carefully. The elder just smiles comfortingly, “why don’t you go get your sleep things to bring back here, my dear.” Luna meets her eyes and nods several times before quickly running off. Clarke finishes shortly thereafter and carefully puts the glass down on the nightstand. Scooting over to mold her body right up against Lexa’s in hope that it helps to soothe her. Pulling up her blanket over the brunette and finding one of the squares Lexa mentioned was her favorite of Costia. Taking the callused tan hand into her soft pale one both hold on that square together. Luna comes in and smiles at what she finds, climbing right up next to Clarke. Weaving her own arm in with the other two to hold on to Lexa as well. Leaning in and whispering words of comfort to the blonde that Lexa will be just fine.

“She did this once when Titus gave Lexa her first B on some stupid paper once. Took her a few days but she was fine. Wasn’t she Komfoni?” Luna assures looking up at Nann for support.

“Sha, she was.” Nann smiles with a nod.

“What’d you get on the paper, Luna?” Clarke asks turning back to her.

“Oh, I totally failed it with flying colors,” Luna chuckles rolling her eyes. “Go figure. I was totally fine, joking with Lucas on who failed the best on it. While Lexa is inconsolable. Literally beat the pants off of every single one of us. She didn’t care. It was a B.” Luna mutters rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

“Yea that sounds like her.” Clarke smirks down at her love.

“I swear when she cut Titus, I heard her say. ‘This is for my B.’ to him.” Luna jokes making Clarke cackle. Even Nann smirks at that one even though they ALL know it’s a blatant lie. It was still VERY much a Lexa thing to do all the same. Luna falls asleep mid comforting whisper to Clarke who follows shortly after. Nann pulls Lexa up to her beating heart who has long since begun to softly snore before the other two. Joining her girls for the night in slumber.

~~~

_“Lexa?” A strangely familiar voice calls softly. “Lexa?” It calls again as she flutters her eyes open. Finding herself suddenly in the middle of a field chalked full of wild flowers. Just like she last remembered it with butterflies dancing over the tops of the flowers. “Lexa, ai bluma (my flower).” The voice calls as a figure shimmers into being right in front of her._

_“Cos… Costia?!” Lexa gasps throwing her hand over her mouth in shock. Unable to prevent the tears from flowing again._

_“Don’t cry, ai bluma (my flower.)” Costia hums in a twinkling voice reaching out and cupping Lexa’s cheek. Her green eyes get round as quarters, the touch feels so real. Reaching out a shaky hand she cups Costia’s cheek in a mirror like image. All at once the floodgates open and she falls into her with heaving sobs. Costia holds her tenderly just as Lexa remembered. Even playing with her little baby hairs while she held her tightly. It feels so real its hard to comprehend._

_“I’m so… soo... sorry!” Lexa sobs into Costia unable to even express just how sorry she really truly is._

_“Don’t be, ai bluma (my flower).” Costia comforts, tenderly cupping Lexa’s face in between her hands to lock eyes with those watery green. “I am not hurting anymore. I’m at peace. And if it meant I got to love you and protect you again. I would do the same thing a thousand more times.” She assures. Costia just smiles and helps Lexa stand up. Watching as they are both suddenly standing in Nann’s room emitting a soft glow into the darkness of the room. Costia looks over to the bed where Lexa lay sleeping with the other three. Somehow moved in the middle of the night as Lexa is now tucked in between Clarke and Luna. Head still somehow over Nann’s beating heart. Her and Clarke still holding the fabric square together. Costia looks back at Lexa she smiles transforming into the dress that was always Lexa’s favorite. Made of the same fabric the two are currently holding as she cups Lexa’s cheek again. “I am so proud of you, my Lexa. For not giving up on love and letting Nia win.” Costia looks over and smiles at Clarke, “I like your entwined, a lot. She is good for you.”_

_“How can you say that…” Lexa cries shaking her head. “You were mine. Ai flapkrasha (my butterfly.)”_

_“To ai bluma (my flower).” Costia finishes. “Just because you have found your entwined one first. That does not mean you stop being ai bluma (my flower). Nor I stop being yu flapkrasha (your butterfly.) I will find mine one day, Lexa. But even then, my love for you will still remain.”_

_“And mine for you.” Lexa whispers as a tear falls down her cheek. “Your moving on.” She wavers in realization as Costia nods._

_“To my next life, thanks to you, ai bluma (my flower). But I wanted to come see you first. I have looked over you long enough. It is my time. But I will always be right here.” Costia smiles touching over Lexa’s heart. Costia looks over to the bed where Clarke is sitting up with wide blue eyes. Dreaming of the same thing as Lexa ever since they were in Nann’s room together watching them shimmer in over them. Hearing everything Costia wanted her to. And even though she had never met Costia while alive. Somehow, Clarke just knew and understood perfectly. “Take care of her for me, Clarke.” Costia smiles over at her._

_“Always.” Clarke nods without a moment’s hesitation. “Thank you for loving her before I could. I will always be grateful for you taking care of her when I couldn’t.” The blonde sincerely states._

_“Always.” Costia replies with a small smile. Turning towards Lexa, Costia leans over and kisses the brunette on the cheek. “Look for my necklace.” Costia echoes in the room as Lexa feels the tingling warmth hit her cheek as it gradually fades out with Costia._

~~~

In their sleep both girl’s hands find each other as they sleep on through the night. Small smiles gracing the corner of their lips still evident once Nann wakes the next morning. Looking over, the elder chuckles and rolls her eyes at the position they all ended up in. Lexa almost sideways in the bed now, head still on Nann’s chest. One arm splayed up over her head resting beside Nann’s cheek. Clarke is curled up in Lexa’s front, face buried in her chest like when she was a strikon (little one). Holding Lexa’s other hand on top of the Heda blanket over Costia’s square. Luna has an arm thrown over both of them protectively as she hugs Lexa’s back. Subtly slipping out of the bed Nann wraps up in her robe and moseys out for some tea. Smiling when she finds a tea tray all set up for them no doubt by Frela. Gently carrying it back to her room and setting it on her night stand. Taking off her robe and throwing it over the back of her desk chair again. Chuckling when Lexa’s head finds her chest again in her sleep and her arm goes right back into position. Nann just holds her tea up out of the way until the child stops moving again. A content sigh is emitted from her yongon and the elder then carefully is able to bring her tea back down to sip. Nann is working on her third cup behind her book when Luna rises with half an eye lid and looks around confused.

“Training?” Luna blearily croaks.

“Not today.” Nann smirks.

“Jok (fuck) yes.” The curly hair explosion exhales laying right back down and instantly falling asleep. It has Nann stifling a laugh in hopes to prevent Lexa from waking. Though it only takes a solid twenty more minutes before Luna quickly pulls herself up and shuffles rather quickly to the bathroom. The elder smirks as she hears the sigh of relief from Luna. Wondering just how long that child was holding it hoping she wouldn’t have to get up and out of bed. She stumbles back in with a sleepy smile and eyes the tea in Nann’s hand longingly. Looking back at the bed and the tea a couple times obviously having an inner debate with herself. The elder chortles and rolls her eyes pouring her a cup as Luna crawls back in bed. “One cup. Then more sleep before it awakes.” She yawns nodding to Lexa and Clarke. The elder smirks with a nod in understanding. It was rare they got mornings like this anymore. The girl sips it down quickly and sets it on the bedside table. Scooting back in position to lay down, Luna looks over at the two and back up at Nann in disgust. “Keryon (spirits), they are even lovey dovey in their sleep. Ugghh… I’m gunna vomit.” Luna moans with a deep frown looking at the hand holding and canoodling going on.

Lexa jolts up in panic at these words. “No! No vomit!” The bushy haired brunette mumbles both eyes still closed.

“Shoot! I didn’t mean it! Komfoni put her back!” Luna whisper/whines making the elder chuckle. Simply turning to pour a cup for Lexa. Handing it to the weird thing holding out both hands searching for it blindly without even opening her eyes. “God younger siblings are so annoying.” Luna pouts resigning to take another cup of tea since she obviously won’t be going back to sleep. That’s all it takes for Clarke to bolt upright with tangled blonde hair everywhere.

Wild blue eyes looking over at Lexa in alarm. “What the hell was that?!” Clarke exclaims to her. Luna looks over at the blonde offendedly putting one of her hands flat on her chest.

“Luna.” She states dumbfoundedly at Clarke, like she is introducing herself. “Keryon, is that what I am like before tea?” Luna whispers stunned over at Nann who’s chuckling.

Lexa rolls her eyes at Luna. “She means our dream last night.” Smirking over at Clarke as she repeatedly bats Nann sleepily for a cup of tea.

“Child, hitting me does not make it pour any faster.” Nann chuckles moving her arm to block the child from making her spill any. It takes Clarke half a cup of lazily drinking tea wedged happily between Nann and Lexa. Only then does she turn to Lexa with a shocked look. _‘Wow… that took a lot longer for her absorb than usual.’_ Lexa thinks with an amused smirk.

“Wait… you had it too?!” Clarke exhales stunned. Lexa just nods like it was obvious. “OH, THANK GOD! I thought I was crazy again!” She sighs in relief.

“Wait… back up… again?!” Luna questions concerningly eyeing Clarke a bit differently now.

“Oh yea. Totally used to hear voices and shit.” Clarke replies nonchalantly going back to staring in wonder to Lexa. “So, she just…” she whispers to Lexa.

“Apparently.” Lexa replies with her even finishing.

“VOICES?! Like REAL voices?!” Luna whisper shrieks in alarm looking cautiously from Clarke to Lexa to Nann.

Blue eyes meet green. “They weren’t real, Luna.” Lexa replies with a frown turning to Luna.

“Right, they weren’t real. They felt real. But they weren’t.” Clarke repeats dutifully with a nod.

“SHE STILL DOESN’T EVEN KNOW?!” Luna panics with eyes budging and subtly trying to pull Lexa away from the crazy blonde.

“Dude, what is your problem? Isn’t it like… a requirement to be crazy for you to even be a Rattop?!” Clarke mutters in disbelief to the girl’s alarm. Luna freezes and sits up straighter at this as she thinks.

“Huh… never thought about it that way…” Luna finally breathes, still thinking with her mouth open in shock. Clarke looks at Lexa incredulously. Nann chortles and rolls her eyes getting out of bed. Pulling on her robe and slippers as all three girls still bickering to one another follow the elder without question. Leisurely she makes her way to the table to begin dishing out breakfast. Clarke of course comes skidding in and pulls open the tray to see what it is. The piercing squeal of joy has two out of the three others groaning knowing EXACTLY what that means. The other… that being Luna, screeches hysterically right after Clarke. So, stunned at the abrupt shrill noise so early in the morning. She wildly throws her hands up with crazy eyes of alarm fluttering everywhere. When the bushy haired girl looks over both Lexa and Nann are both chuckling at Luna.

“What the jok (fuck) was that?!” Luna exhales looking around for any signs of danger. Clarke literally doesn’t even wait. Plopping herself down in her chair and pulls the entire freaking tray over excitedly. Nann chuckles and pulls the tray back earning a growl from Clarke. Lexa snorts looking over to see what the elder did to warrant this and almost falls over.

“Don’t you growl at me, child.” Nann mutters pulling the fruit and other plates for everyone off the tray. Lining one plate swimming in maple syrup covered flapjacks with strawberries. Then slides it back to Clarke who is all but drooling.

“Keryon (spirits) it’s worse than you with a smoothie.” Luna exclaims mildly disgusted as she sits in her chair. Tilting her head and looking at the blonde like she is some new rouge species of animal.

Amma flies in breathless with Xander strapped to her chest. “Did I miss it?!” She breathes smiling widely. Nann chortles and shakes her head.

“You missed her growling when Nann wouldn’t let her eat the entire tray worth.” Lexa chuckles making the fisa cackle.

“This is disturbing on so many levels… But I can’t quit watching.” Luna mutters with wide eyes as she eats her own flapjacks between sips of orange juice.

“Oh, this is nothing. You should’ve seen her as strikon (little one).” Amma chuckles watching Clarke discover she can dip the strawberries in the syrup too. Squealing with excitement and plopping one in her mouth.

“Had to run her into a bath the second she finished.” Nann chortles at the memory.

“Don’t remind me.” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes as she eats her breakfast. Amma updates them on Roan while everyone eats. Sharing stories of some of her goufa as well as informing Nann the maidens came to deliver the orphanages breakfast trays. Insisting to stay and help which clued her in to the item on the menu.

“Which means… this might become my new favorite item if it means everyone of my yongons will be happy, fed and freshly bathed afterwards. Without me even having to lift a single finger!” The fisa chuckles over at Nann. Lexa smirks at her only imagining the chaos going on downstairs right now.

“What the crap did they feed them on the ark man?” Luna whispers aloud watching as Clarke licks her plate unabashedly to get all the syrup possible off of it.

“Not enough… and it had no taste. Not to mention is vile and disgusting according to Indra.” Lexa hums in reply.

“That explains SO much!” Luna exhales in wonder as the girl attempts to lick her own face clean.

“Mmm… child grew at least a head or two taller than when she first arrived.” Nann replies back, chuckling watching Clarke. “I’ll go ready her bath.” She smirks rolling her eyes as Amma follows with laughter. Lexa brings her back after they hear a screeched out.

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!”

Making both of the women chuckle. Lexa delivers Clarke to the bathroom by the collar on her pajamas held by only two of her tanned fingers. Shamelessly pouting until she sees the bubble bath and grins widely.

“You guys missed it.” Luna chortles coming in wiping her eyes.

“Luna! SHUT UP!” Lexa shrieks trying to cover her mouth.

“Clarke tried to kiss her… and Lex flipped the hell out.” Luna cackles face palming Lexa and shoving her away without even looking. “I have literally never seen her make that face in my life.” She howls clutching her side trying to mimic the panicked grimace. It leaves everyone but Clarke and Lexa in stitches. Well Clarke has a smirk but she really wants in that tub.

“Alright, you three go back and finish you breakfast. Xander and I will ensure this sticky thing gets clean.” Amma winks to them. Nann grins with appreciation and comes over to hug the fisa.

“You have to wash her hair. Child doesn’t know soap from shampoo.” The elder whispers in warning during the hug. Amma nods with a smirk as Nann goes to finish her breakfast.

“Has he ever had a bubble bath?” Clarke asks curiously with excited eyes. Amma chortles and shakes her head. As Lexa finishes eating, she peeks in the bathroom to check on the blonde and grins. Xander is sitting on Amma’s lap in only a diaper as Clarke holds out a big scoop of bubbles for him. Clarke looks up and grins at her widely. Both tiny hands instantly jut out excitedly flailing as he giggles wildly. Lexa chuckles and walks over kneeling watching her love do it again. Quickly deciding the fyucha’s (baby’s) face is by far the best part of this whole endeavor. Nann pokes her head in and chuckles at what she finds. Leaving only to bring back in a small basin for the boy making Amma chortle and roll her eyes. The boy watches as Nann fills the tub and bubbles start to come out of it with wide eyes. “Watcha think buddy?” Clarke whispers excitedly as the boy looks back at her grinning. Now Luna is wondering why they are laughing so hard in Clarke’s bathroom a solid five minutes later. Even more why she is suddenly left alone to clean up breakfast. Fully ready to give them a lecture until she spies little Xander in the basin cackling and splashing wildly.

“Was it so good you just HAD to get your own?” Luna chuckles down at him as he babbles and giggles.

“I thought his eyes were going to pop out when I first handed him a scoop from my bath.” Clarke chuckles while Lexa washes her blonde hair. Both grinning down at the little boy having the time of his life.

“Almost flew out of my arms to join her.” Amma smirks sitting beside the basin with Nann chuckling at the strikon (little one).

“I think you might be a water baby.” Luna coos at him getting a giggle and more splashing. Every time Amma tries to pull him out of the tub he screeches angrily at her. Causing all of them to almost fall over in laughter at his face. Clarke has long since climbed out behind the partition in her bathroom. Lotioned, combed, dressed, and joined the party to watch the boy play. Moving him to the breakfast table so the guards can go fetch Fei to see it. He comes racing in worriedly and grins widely at what he finds.

“Really? Almost gave me a mild heart attack. I thought one of you died.” Fei breathes dramatically shaking his head laughing at the boy.

“Been trying to get him out for the past 20 minutes.” Amma smirks over at Fei.

“Look at what happens when Amma tries to get him out.” Lexa grins nudging him. They all fall over each other in laughter at the sheer disapproval that crosses his face when he releases an infuriated squawk. Amma is even wiping tears from her eyes and cackling at that one.

“That’s right. You’re my little water baby. Aren’t you!” Luna cheers proudly down at him as Xander cackles up at her splashing some more.

“Finally, something other me!” Fei exclaims happily throwing his hands up victoriously. Going over to play in the bubbles with the happy boy. He lasts another ten minutes before his head starts nodding sleepily. Amma chuckles as she picks him up without any objection from the tyke this time. Nann comes to wrap him up in a towel with a smirk. The two work quickly to lotion, diaper and clothe the little boy again who is long since fallen asleep on them. The little family is still chuckling as they leave having no doubt, they will have to repeat this bubble thing MANY times now. Hearing the back door close Lexa kneels beside her bed.

“Did you see it?” She whispers down to Clarke who is hiding under the bed with a mirror in her hands to see what is happening.

“About the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Clarke grins as Lexa pulls her out.

“That boy is a Floukru at heart. I just know it!” Luna sighs happily making Nann chortle.

“It was all about the bubbles, Lu. Make no mistake.” Clarke grins over at Luna chuckling. “His eyes were like freaking dinner plates when I showed him those.”

“Or he saw your boobs.” Luna mutters making Lexa cackle in spite of herself. Before Clarke can reply, a tap is heard at the balcony door. All four turn to look and their eyes widen in surprise.

“Holy fuck he multiplied.” Clarke whispers aghast clutching tightly at Lexa’s arm. Nann clutches her heart in shock and slowly moves to open the door for them. Not wanting to spook the other bird who looks a little weary of the whole situation.

“Komfoni is that…” Lexa gasps.

“A female.” Nann nods with a huge grin back at Lexa. It is almost obvious with how much smaller and dainty the bird looks next to Skafaripa.

“Oh, she’s adorable.” Luna whispers crouching down slowly.

“She looks scared.” Clarke frowns not wanting the bird to be upset.

“Yes, I think she is wild.” Nann hums opening the door to a beaming Skafaripa.

“He’s introducing us to her.” Lexa realizes with wonder.

“We are his family.” Nann grins proudly. Crouching down slowly as Skafaripa can’t seem to contain it any longer. Scuttling to her happily chattering to nuzzle her. Nann chuckles and cuddles her feathered child as she unclips his bag. The female looks on apprehensively glancing from both Nann to Skafaripa and tilting her head. Skafaripa looks back and chatters to her running over to nuzzle her comfortingly. The female nuzzles where the bag used to be curiously and looks over at Nann. It has Nann smirking and Luna reaching for Lexa’s hand at the adorableness unable to make a sound for fear of scaring the cute thing. The female nuzzles him back and smiles softly chattering right back to him. He looks over at Nann and nudges the female walking right behind her. The elder stays perfectly still while the bird investigates the elder. Every once in a while, she looks up at Nann timidly to ensure she hasn’t moved at all. Lexa subtly leaves with Clarke to make a huge plate of food for the two. Making sure to pile on EXTRA hellmouth roots along with other vegetables unsure of what the other bird liked. Also readying a big bowl of bowl of water that Clarke carries in behind Lexa. Coming back in Lexa soundlessly sets the plate down in the middle of the room. Then walks back to take the bowl from Clarke to set it down next to it just as softly. Moving back away from it to sit down on the floor and pull Clarke down with her. Skafaripa is excitedly looking from Nann to the female as the interact, chattering with her the whole time. Making sure to always touch her so she knows he is still there. Abruptly sniffing the air, he sprints over to the plate chattering excitedly. It has them all smirking and stifling laughter. The female looks at him curiously, as he goes over to the plate. And it surprises them all when he picks up a Hellmouth root to bring for her to eat. Watching her carefully and running to get another, never once eating them himself. It makes Lexa melt watching him feed her so dutifully knowing how much he loves those things.

“He’s such a little gentleman.” Luna gushes with a whisper. Nann smiles proudly at him doting on the female. After the fourth root he brings to her, the female goes over with him to drink some water. The two seem to need to be near each other and if possible, touching at all times. Though, Lexa feels she can relate looking over at Clarke. Only when the female sits down happily at his feet does Skaifaripa finally eat for himself. Gulping down water between bites and dancing as he goes. The female just curled at his feet smiling up at him. One of the times he looks up, he spots Luna and it has her chortling. Running over excitedly to nudge her to play again not seeing the instrument as he peeks around to find it. She nods in consent laughing, going to gather it slowly to not spook the female bird. He watches her leave and happily chatters when she comes right back with it. He then turns and VERY slowly approaches Clarke to do the same. It makes Lexa smile that he knows the blonde is a little afraid of him. Clarke grins and nods letting Luna get her instrument from her room. The two sit on the end of Lexa’s bed together and begin to play. The female straightens and tilts her head curiously. Looking at all of them carefully and following Skaifaripa to investigate. It seems she has noticed that Nann is Skafaripa’s mother because she keeps checking with her more than anyone else. Plus, Skafaripa keeps running over excitedly to Nann to nuzzle her before running back. They watch as slowly she begins to bop just like him as the music works the way through her too. It makes them all chuckle when they start hopping around each other in a little circle to the beat. Feathers ruffled and all as they squawk to the low beat between hops. While they are busy, Lexa is quietly filling the bath for when they are ready and heating the stones. She walks back in to sit in her spot to watch them dance. Laughing with Nann at their shimmies and squawks that mirror each other. Finally, after quite a while, Skafaripa runs over to Lexa and nudges her expectantly.

“Yes, buddy. It is ready.” Lexa chuckles to him scratching under his beak tenderly. He runs over excitedly to the female as Lexa stands slowly to put the hot stones in for them. And just like before when he led her in from the balcony, Skafaripa nudges her forward making sure to follow. Always affectionately touching her until they reach the bathtub. He then tilts to look at Clarke in forewarning. Causing the blonde to snort a laugh and nod in consent. He grins waiting for her to cover her mouth before flying. It has everyone chortling that he thinks this is just what she does now just like Lexa runs the bath. Clarke covers her mouth when he flies. Even though she hasn’t screeched out once since she learned the meaning behind the names and talked with Nann that day. He lands on the ledge of the bath and chatters down to her to follow him. Flying back, he nuzzles her comfortingly as they fly together into the bath. Splashing in the water as they wash themselves and each other happily. There is a collective gasp as the camouflage is washed away to reveal a brilliant white coloring on her body.

“She’s beautiful.” Clarke whispers in marvel as the female bird looks at her as if someone called her name. All of them look over in shock to Nann who smiles reading the letter from Skafaripa’s bag.

“It seems that is the kru’s name for her.” Nann chuckles, “Bounmeizen, white beauty.” She grins at them as the bird chirps back at her in reply. “Smart girl already knows her name too.” The elder chuckles proudly making the female smile and Skafaripa nuzzle the female again. “And apparently, not all bad things come from Azgeda ai tombom (my heart).” Nann smiles over at Lexa who smirks back at her.

“Apparently, not. Huh, Skull Crusher?” Lexa smiles down at him. All he has to do is look at the bucket Lexa strategically placed at the edge of the bath and look back at Lexa for her to understand what he wants. She laughs and picks it up slowly. Making sure not to move too quickly to startle Bounmeizen. Dipping the bucket in the water and pouring it out in the middle of the bath. Figuring it might be less scary to allow the bird a choice to go to the stream. Instead of just dumping it on her without knowing if the bird liked it. Patiently Lexa continues to dip and pour as Skafaripa nudges the female first to wash. Running in and showing her how to do it causing Lexa chuckle. He runs back and nudges her until she finally goes to do like he did. Lexa chuckles watching him bounce excitedly before coming to join her in the stream.

Nann chuckles openly throwing back her head, as she waves a separate letter behind the first. “They sent me two pages of instructions for her.” She relays.

“You’re kidding.” Lexa cackles back watching her wave them at her. Reading some of them aloud for them. Reciting how they describe how their little Skafaripa seemed to find a mate. That the two are inseparable from one another. Where he goes, she goes too. How they named her and why. Even describing gushingly how he will only feed her until she is full before he will eat for himself. Explaining in great detail the bed of warm furs they made for them to snuggle in together at night.

“They gave them their own tent.” Nann cackles wiping tears from her eyes. Lexa smirks down at the two who have no doubt been spoiled rotten in Azgeda by the Skaigonakru. As the two-finish bathing, Skafaripa leaps out of the tub and runs excitedly to Nann. The elder chortles and wraps him in a towel. He nuzzles her while she dries him off where he promptly leaps down. Grabbing a corner of the towel with his beak and drags it behind him all the way over to the female. She ducks her white head so he can pull it over top of her. He looks back to Nann and chirps at her almost as if calling her name. Nann chortles and nods standing up to walk over to them slowly. Bending down and looking down to see if the bird is okay with it. The white bird nuzzles into her hand signaling she is okay with the elder helping making the other three melt at the sight. Lexa has backed up to Clarke with wide soft eyes watching the scene unfold. Luna comes over to hand Komfoni a soft blanket for the two to curl up in with her by the bathroom fireplace. Skafaripa runs over excitedly chirping as the female follows right behind him. Chattering back and forth as they hop up to the fireplace hearth. Rotating and drying themselves by the warmth of the fire. Nann follows and lays down the blanket on the hearth for them. Watching the two work to make a nest that they promptly lay inside and curl up together. Bounmeizen resting her head on Skafaripa’s back and him resting his on hers. As the couple falls asleep Clarke, Lexa, and Luna quietly back away from the scene. They end up in Clarke’s room together as she finishes her painting.

“Okay, can you go get some basic grounder tools in case I need them.” Clarke hums abruptly over to her. Lexa and Luna look at each other uncertainty.

“All right. Let’s go see what we can swipe… I mean find...” Luna mutters making Lexa chuckle and roll her eyes. Blue eyes glare at the two suspiciously.

“She said it not me!” Lexa retorts innocently holding her hands up in surrender.

“No stealing!” She mutters in warning pointing at the two with a paint brush.

“Says the criminal.” Luna mutters dragging Lexa out the door as she snorts out in laughter.

“I heard that!” She calls after them. Only for the door to pop open again.

“Yes, this is called hearing.” Luna retorts sweetly hearing another round of snorts resound as Clarke rolls her eyes. Smirking at the two ridiculous women who will more than likely steal them anyway. Then replace them before anyone notices just to spite her.

“We have GOT to loosen that girl up a bit. Literally the worst criminal I’ve ever met.” Luna retorts as they walk down the hall contemplating where to find tools.

“She is the ONLY criminal you’ve met Lu.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Details… Details…” Luna mutters dismissively poking her head in a door and quickly closing it.

“And I always liked that part of her. I don’t want to change it.” Lexa replies casually as Luna freezes misstep and turns to look at her in disgust.

“Hold on… I just threw up in my mouth a bit.” Luna gags dramatically.

“Shof op. It’s true!” Lexa chuckles shoving a cackling Luna for her comment.

“Just warn me next time you whip one of those things out again. Almost lost those flapjacks.” Luna teases back with a smirk. With both personal guards following the two down the Tower hallways the pair looks like the worst criminals in history. Pretending they hear nothing while also trying not to cackle at the two’s antics in the process. Luna pops in another room and grimaces quickly closing it quietly. “Naked old dude.” She shutters as the guards’ snort behind them.

“Luna! You can’t just walk in to random people’s rooms.” Lexa chuckles shoving her in protest.

“Why? What are they gunna do? We’re Heda.” Luna retorts back nonchalantly and popping in another door.

“You are literally Titus’ worst nightmare in living form. You know, that right?” Lexa smirks as Luna beams proudly. Bowing dramatically for her as the guard’s snicker.

“That was like… the best compliment you have ever given me.” She gushes pretending to wipe fake tears from her eyes. “And don’t you speak that evil dead turds name again. I wash that filth from me.” Luna cries theatrically dusting off her shoulders of fake dirt.

“You literally said it last night!” Lexa chuckles shoving her as Luna looks down shocked. “Yes, I heard you. Dork.” She declares rolling her eyes.

One of Lexa’s personal guards leans over to his partner, “they know they can’t actually steal anything as Heda right?”

“Shhh… I’ve never seen Heda laugh this much since the news from Azgeda.” His partner whispers back chuckling at the two.

“Jackpot!” Luna whispers back at Lexa who smirks.

“Why can’t we just go buy some?” Lexa asks as Luna reaches her arm in to pull out the wooden tool box.

“Because this will piss her off more. Duh! I have I taught you nothing?!” Luna hisses in offense.

“Uhhh… Maalik? Isn’t that your room?” His guard partner hisses at him.

“Yep.” He chuckles making the entire personal guard snort in laughter. Quickly stifling it when the two look back at them suspiciously.

“That makes it so much easier to return later.” His partner teases setting them off again as Luna is now throwing the box at Lexa.

“Umph… Jok (fuck) a warning would’ve been nice.” Lexa grunts almost dropping the heavy box.

“Hey here comes the box.” Luna whispers with a smirk.

“Helpful. Thanks.” Lexa mutters shoving her as Luna snorts and quietly closes the door. Suddenly freezing as a noise comes from inside. Her brown eyes widen in panic as she turns to Lexa.

“RUN!” She whisper yells as both bolt down the hallway like a couple of lunatics. Both attempting to carry the box as they run looking around hysterically and running into walls as they go. Not helping the guards from stifling their laughter at all.

“When I first took this job, I was not expecting it to be this entertaining.” One of the guard’s chuckles elbowing his partner. Following after the two woman almost skidding past the stairs in their panic.

“Five bucks they drop it down the stairs.” One of Luna’s guards’ whispers chuckling.

“They better not. That was my Komfona’s (grandpa’s)” The guard mutters speeding up as the other three guards chuckle behind him.

~~~

Clarke is pouring herself some water when Lexa and Luna fly in spectacularly in a blind panic. She can literally still hear the guards roaring in laughter in the hallway. Looking at the two amused as both eyes get even bigger realizing who is standing there.

“Care to explain why the guards are laughing out there?” Clarke asks the two who both point to the other girl with identical deadpanned expressions. “Uh… huh…” She retorts rolling her eyes and walking back to her room. Both natbilda sisters follow her lugging that case and drops it heavily onto the floor in front of the blonde. Cracking it open she hums in approval pulling out random tools and holding them up. One of the two replies what it is called in Trig for her. “Mmm… and what room did we steal these from.” She quickly asks right after Luna replies.

“9874” Luna replies proudly then pales. “Jok (fuck).” She whispers in realization as Lexa is chortling.

“SMOOOOOOTH, Lu.” Lexa cackles wiping tears from her eyes.

“And you said I was a bad criminal.” Clarke mutters smugly. Rolling her eyes as she goes back to inspecting the tools. “And thank your guard Mikaal for me, Lex.” She replies reading the name carved in one of the handles. Luna’s eyes widen as she snatches the handle from Clarke’s hands. Groaning frustratedly as Lexa and Clarke chuckle. Watching Luna get up and march right outside where they can hear her screech.

“REEAAALLLLYYY?”

Hearing a loud roar of laughter pick up in earnest as Luna slams the door.

“You totally knew it was his room didn’t you.” Clarke cackles wiping her eyes looking over at Lexa.

“Oh yea. No way I was actually letting her steal anything.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“SERIOUSLY?!” Luna cries throwing her hands up. “WHY DID YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE GUNNA PEE YOURSELF THE ENTIRE TIME THEN?!”

“I had to sell it didn’t I?” Lexa shrugs casually as Luna groans.

“Thanks, baby.” Clarke hums kissing Lexa sweetly. Hearing gagging sounds behind them as Lexa flips off Luna behind her and returns the kiss. The blonde stands up and dusts off her pants walking to her bathroom. The two follow her as Clarke starts inspecting the painting frame carefully. Wiggling it and checking for anything holding it on to the wall. Luna drags in the box huffing and puffing as Lexa smirks at her.

“Can we use this thing!?” Luna asks excitedly holding up a menacing looking tool to the painting.

“No!” Clarke shrieks making Luna pout and put it back. “This is a Monet! We will not be ruining it AT ALL!”

“A what?” Luna mutters over to Lexa who shrugs.

“Just sit there while I get to work. Without destroying anything preferably.” Clarke mutters turning back to the painting. A full forty-five minutes later and Luna is attempting to build a house out of random tools found in the box. Lexa watching Clarke work through half an eyelid leaning against her left hand. Propped up on her knee as the girl is gently working the frame off. There is a soft popping sound as Clarke finally picks up the frame from the wall carrying it back. “I got it!” She cries triumphantly as both sets of eyes widen at the black things crawling all over the girl’s arms now. Apparently living on the back of the painting all those years. When Clarke looks down to see what the two are looking at, the preverbal shit hits the fan. Hysterically screeching and slapping at her arms as the things fall to the floor scampering off. Running off the painting and seeming to multiply. Clarke screeches louder and tears across her bathroom. Standing up on her counter screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs. Leaving Lexa racing to catch the frame from crashing to the floor. Gently propping it up on the next wall as Clarke is STILL screeching hysterically and pointing at the black things scuttling all over the floor. Luna is cackling watching the blonde like it’s the latest Tv show. Being of ZERO help but it makes Lexa smirk regardless. Attempting to explain they are just spiders over Clarke’s shrill screams. When all of a sudden Skafaripa scampers in panicked with feathers ruffled up looking like he is ready to defend a mighty beast from attacking his family. Hissing with wings spread ready to fight as he looks around room carefully. Quickly taking in what the blonde is screaming at. Clarke fucking swears she sees that bird roll his beady little eyes at her. Quickly eating up all the little black furry bugs before any of them can blink twice. Turning he nods at Clarke, then Lexa and finally Luna. All of which are looking at him dumbfounded. Turning to slowly waddling back out to rejoin Nann and Baunmeizen who are still sleeping on the bed. Almost instantly Lexa and Luna fall over each other in laughter as Clarke slaps both of them. Scurrying to her bed where she wraps up in her blanket. Desperately trying to get the feeling of those bugs running across her skin out of her mind. Refusing to step foot inside that bathroom until both women have thoroughly inspected every INCH inside that room. Even requesting them to bring the bird in again just to make sure. Leaving Lexa to trudge back to Nann for help.

“Yes….” The elder mutters from her book.

“I might need your help calming down Clarke.” Lexa sighs exasperatedly after searching the entire bathroom for two hours in search of these invisible bugs. BOTH her and Luna already knew Skafaripa already ate.

“Why?” Nann smirks in amusement.

“She got introduced to what spiders are… it did not go well.” Lexa mutters as the elder chuckles.

“How bad?” She grins.

“Remember how she reacted to him for the first time.” Lexa states nodding to Skafaripa on the bed. Nann smirks and nods. “Like 100 times worse than that. She is REFUSING to even go INSIDE that bathroom until Skafaripa inspects it AGAIN. EVEN THOUGH Luna and I have literally been searching it for the past two hours.” Lexa moans as Komfoni chortles.

“Did you get a good little buggy snack!” Nann coos scratching Skafaripa under his beak tenderly.

“You should’ve seen him though Komfoni. Came racing in, ready to fight, all puffed up and ready to go. Defend us from some big bad monster when he heard her.” She grins over at Skafaripa.

“Did you protect your fellow screecher?!” Komfoni singsongs making Lexa snort in laughter. Skaifaripa chatters at her beaming proudly. So, in they go marching to the blonde’s room like a weird little train of sorts. Lexa first leading the charge, then Nann and both birds right behind her.

“NANNA!” Clarke wails dramatically.

“I just got her stopped!” Luna groans throwing her head back.

“They were all over me with their millions of furry legs.” Clarke rants as Nann sits and hugs her trying not to laugh. Figuring it wouldn’t help calm the girl at all to laugh at her. Suddenly the blonde shoots up with huge watery eyes. “What if their anus diggers?!” She all out sobs in realization causing Luna to fall off the bed in her laughter. Nann is chuckling and Lexa isn’t fairing any better attempting to explain them as simple spiders. The two birds just watch the exchange between the people chattering to each other idly. To both though it is obvious the blonde is quite upset about something. Looking quite scared and leaking an alarming about of fluid from her face. So together they waddle over and climb up Nann’s leg as she looks down amused at them. Apparently, it has been passed on the blonde does not like them flying. Carefully balancing as the walk up and plop down by her to help her feel better. Clarke looks at them with wide eyes of stunned shock. Suddenly drying her tears in wonder of having not only Skafaripa but also the timid Bounmeizen snuggle her. The first person… minus Nanna… for them to do so. But in Clarke’s mind Nanna didn’t count. Woman was like a bird whisperer.

“I think they wanted to make you feel better, ai strikskaifaya (little star).” Nann smiles tenderly petting both birds who nuzzle her hand.

“He ate them all for me before.” Clarke whispers not wanting to scare them with a grateful smile. “Do you think he will go check, just in case?” She asks Nann hopefully.

“Why don’t you ask him. He will understand you.” Nann smiles at the girl.

“Skafaripa?” Clarke quietly states as the bird looks at her immediately at his name. Clarke swallows, “Can you go check if the bugs are all gone for me?” She squeaks.

“Spiders.” Lexa corrects her with a smile.

“Spiders, can you go check if the spiders are gone for me, Skafaripa?” Clarke asks as the bird nods once and stands to go to the end of the bed. Turning to look at her expectantly making her chuckle. Covering her mouth as he flies down with Baunmeizen quickly follow as they chatter to each other. Luna and Lexa watch them look in places both of them hadn’t thought to look. Seeing them chomping and chewing makes them look at each other with wide eyes. Obviously, they had missed a couple. Skafaripa chirps at them and looks at the painting. Lexa nods and turns it as both birds look all over it as she sits it on the floor face down. Immediately, Baunmeizen chirps in alarm to Skafaripa at something in the top corner of the painting.

“Lex… Is that a…?” Luna gasps to Lexa with HUGE eyes.

“A sac… Jok(fuck)…” Lexa breathes. Calming her voice, she calls Nann in hoping it doesn’t alarm the blonde.

“Find something?” Komfoni whispers as both girls look stunned pointing to the HUGE white sack in the back of the painting. The elder hums in understanding praising both birds up and down for doing such a good job. Happily chomping down on the spider eggs that would have exploded no doubt a short time later. Nann walks back in with a huge smile to Clarke who is glaring suspiciously at the elder.

“What?!” She squeaks knowing there HAD to be a reason they called her in there.

“That was a wonderful idea to have them go in there, my dear.” Nann praises the blonde sitting on the bed and pulling her close again. “You will never guess what they found.” She hums down to her.

“Do I wanna know?” Clarke whispers fearfully.

“Probably not…” Nann chuckles.

“You’re gunna tell me, anyway aren’t you?” Clarke whimpers as the elder cackles with a nod. Lexa comes in shaking her head still stunned and sits next to Clarke.

“Those two checked EVERY inch of that bathroom, Clarke. Found a couple we missed AND found a sac full of baby ones.” Lexa explains with a stunned sigh. “All of which are gone now!” Lexa assures quickly at the panicked look on the blonde’s face.

“We would have NEVER found those if they hadn’t pointed them out. They were REALLY well hidden.” Luna nods in agreement to Lexa.

“I have zero doubt they are still checking in there. He takes his jobs VERY seriously.” Nann grins down at her. “There will be ZERO bugs of ANY kind for miles around you. I can promise you that.” She chuckles.

“Do you have anymore of that weird stuff he likes?” Clarke asks turning to Nann. Lexa smiles and stands to go to Nann’s fridge. Handing Clarke several of the bright red plant root. There are two sharp chirps from the bathroom as the two waddle out making Nann chuckle.

“He’s through.” Nann translates for them as the rest smirk. “I call that his ‘all done’ response.” She chuckles. Clarke smiles and crawls out from the blanket. Kneeling down and holding out the roots for the two.

“Thank you.” She smiles as both eyes widen at the food. Excitedly dancing as, they chew in beat with each other as Clarke grins down at them in amusement.

“I’m thinking she likes those too.” Lexa chuckles at Nann who is grinning at the two birds. When the two finish they let Clarke pet them before running excitedly over to the elder.

“Yes, I saw what you got.” Nann chuckles down to them. Skafaripa runs to Heda’s front door and back to Nann expectantly. Running back to Baunmeizen to nuzzle her and back up at Nann again. The elder cackles. “You want to show her off, huh?”

“What is she gets scared?” Lexa asks worriedly at the pure white bird. Not really used to people yet. Skafaripa has already thought of that though as they both perch on the same shoulder of the elder. Him on the outside hugging her closely as she sits on the inside nuzzled into Nann.

“I think they are good.” Nann chuckles back with a smirk.

“He knows he’s gunna strike gold with those Hellmouth treats with her.” Luna chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Oh, without a doubt. He totally knows how to work it.” Nann chuckles as she walks out slowly. Luna follows just incase she needs help unsure if Bounmeizen will like all the attention.

Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke deeply. “That was sweet, ai hodnes. I am proud of you.” Wrapping her arms around the blonde as she snuggles into Lexa’s neck unabashedly.

“Will you go in there with me and help change the painting?” Clarke asks biting her lip. Unsure if she wants to go in there alone just yet.

“Absolutely. You aren’t touching that painting.” Lexa nods protectively. Blue eyes widen in realization at her as she shivers into Lexa.

“I TOUCHED IT!” She whimpers into Lexa’s shirt still shuddering with the heebie-jeebies.

“Well… It’s a Monuee!” The brunette hums down with a smirk.

“Monet.” Clarke corrects with a little shudder. Lexa chuckles with a nod. Starting to pull away from their embrace to walk in the bathroom to get to work with the blonde. Only to get a squeaked, “NOT YET!”

Chuckling Lexa nods. “Alright. Just let me know when.” Wrapping her arms back again tightly and allowing Clarke as much time as she wants. Not able to help the proud smirk that washes over her tan face hearing the sigh of contentment from the blonde in her shirt.

~~~

It takes another ten minutes before Clarke even moves out of Lexa’s arms. Then INSISTS to wear almost every article of clothing in her wardrobe before going in there. Wanting to ensure there absolutely NO skin open for them to POSSIBLY crawl on. Even working on the dreaded mittens. That the blonde looks at wearily for several LONG minutes. Making Lexa smirk behind her watching this go down. Finally, Clarke decides spiders are SO much worse than mittens and puts them on. Causing the brunette to snort out in laughter when the girl FINALLY turns around looking like a clothed snowman. With four long sleeve shirts and a couple sweaters over top. A pair of leggings is pulled up over each shirt. Tucked in to make sure its secure from creepy crawlies on each layer. Layers on layers of socks strategically pulled OVER each legging and pants. JUST to be sure nothing could crawl under. Mittens pulled over EVERY shirt and sweater. And a breast band haphazardly wrapped over her face only showing her eyes with a winter hat pulled over her head where the rest of the band is shoved into as well. Clarke ignores the laughter and turns to waddle into the bathroom to get to work. She has to admit it is a bit difficult to move her arms or kneel down for that matter. But regardless she is determined to get this done.

“Hey Lexa, you know what it means when I figure out this passage entrance?” Clarke muffles from behind the breast band. The laughter stops momentary just as Clarke hoped it would and it makes her smirk behind the layers covering her mouth. The blonde turns to look at Lexa, “It means I can make another one. Possibly to our own little private room.” She hums nonchalantly watching as Lexa’s eyes widen. “AND I bet I could find enough materials to make it sound proof. You know… just in case we want to keep what we do just inside between us.” Clarke adds pretending to get another tool while subtly watching Lexa’s jaw drop and a deep blush bloom over her face perfectly. It has her chuckling as she turns around to get back to work. Leaving the brunette speechless is quite a hard feat to accomplish yet somehow, she seems to be quite good at it. Lexa slides of the counter a couple minute later. Clarke is guessing this is how long it took to gather herself again after that little comment of hers. It has her quite proud of herself, considering this has got to be a new record. Hearing her love digging through the tool box and come stand next to her to help quite enthusiastically. While Clarke can tell Lexa is attempting to make it seem it is her curiosity the blonde already knows the true source of this. Even through the questions regarding her tactics and strategies that continue long past their initial conversation. Regardless of the true reasoning, she patiently explains each part for Lexa to understand. Anything regarding tech like this is not Lexa’s forte and Clarke knows this. It was something Titus always hated and warned them about extensively. The brunette has little practice with it as a result and could use this experience. “Alright… Would you like to keep the sequence?” Clarke hums back to the brunette.

“You can change it?” Lexa asks stunned.

“Of course. I just move these around wherever you want them.” Clarke explains pointing to a couple of the corners on the wall. “Gratefully she labelled them or it would be a bit of a headache.” She chuckles absentmindedly until she looks over at Lexa. Debating to herself with a look of pain on her face. “Oh hey, Love muffin! Just because we change this doesn’t mean you are losing a part of your Nomi. She stays here.” Clarke assures touching above Lexa’s heart. “And here.” Touching the side of Lexa’s head with a soft smile.

“It would probably be smarter if we did.” Lexa sighs finally after a couple of long moments.

“Good point!” Clarke nods in realization. “Can you go get me a sheet of paper from my desk and a pen? We will want to remember this.” The brunette nods and gets up gathering up what was asked as she comes back to kneel in her place beside her love. Watching as the blonde takes the paper and quickly sketches the painting on the paper. Changing colors of pens next she turns to Lexa and smiles. “Okay you choose what the new one is.” Clarke states allowing Lexa to move around the corner pieces on the wall she had unscrewed so carefully. She watches with a soft smile as the brunette bites the side of her lip like she always did when she’s thinking hard about something. Picking up various pieces and moving them around. Even going in and getting Clarke's painting to lay on the wall beside her to study as she works. After a few different arrangements Lexa seems to find one she likes and turns back to the blonde with a nod. Clarke smiles widely and nods back to her love. Moving to the huge frame in the corner of the room to study it a bit better. Wanting to check if she needed to move any corresponding pieces to new spots as well. Lexa stops her before she can though and insists to do this part. Weary almost as much as Clarke is of how close they came to missing an invasion of spiders before. In the end, they decide to just wait for Luna to help Lexa with this part so they both walk out of the bathroom. Several sounds resound at the same time when they do. Two loud roars of laughter erupt from two individuals who just came in from the doorway. While a loud

“SQUAWK!”

Of alarm rings out with an equally loud hiss as Skafaripa flies right at Clarke. A muffled screech from Clarke sounds as she looks at the demon bird flying right at her thinking, she is an intruder. Attempting to quickly waddle away as fast as the clothing lets her. Causing louder laughter to ensue as they clutch onto each other in efforts not to fall over. Lexa cackles and pulls the cap and band off Clarke in attempts to calm Skafaripa down. The bird currently has the girl on the ground where she fell attempting to move too quickly. Still shrieking frantically as both of his wings are out as far as they go with all his feathers ruffled up intimidatingly. Hissing loudly and showing his fangs to a wide-eyed Clarke squealing for help from Lexa.

“It’s just our weird Clarke, Skull crusher. I promise!” Lexa chuckles watching the bird glare frustratedly at the blonde in disapproval. “It’s the only way she would go in that bathroom, buddy.” The brunette cackles sitting on the floor so he can crawl up in her lap. Angrily chattering at Clarke who has yet to move with the same shocked expression on her face. The bird has got to be lecturing her something fierce because he keeps chattering away for a solid five minutes until finally, he rolls his eyes at her causing Lexa to cackle loudly.

“Did he just…” Clarke mutters in disbelief.

“Oh yea… he totally did.” Lexa snorts out falling over herself right along with Nann and Luna.

“Yes. It’s hilarious…” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes. “When everyone quits laughing how about you help me up and get this stuff off. Cause I can’t move.” She grunts attempting to sit up unsuccessfully. Blue eyes watching Skafaripa nudge Baunmeizen to look over to where she lays. Both squawk out sounds that sound an awful lot like laughter. Rolling her eyes at the two, _‘great even the damn birds are laughing at me.’_ She mutters to herself.

“Blondie…. I am REALLY gunna need you to explain your thought process on this one.” Luna chuckles walking over to help Lexa. Nann turns with the two birds on her shoulder to walk back to her quarters so the two can relax together.

“I don’t like the feeling of them crawling on my skin.” Clarke whines shuddering the second she says the words. As Lexa and Luna are debating on where to even begin to help the girl. Deciding to pull off layers first the two get to work still laughing as they do.

“Oh yes… the 28 pairs of socks totally makes since now.” Luna snorts rolling her eyes as Lexa erupts in laughter again.

“Focus, woman. Its stifling in here.” Clarke whines with a pout. She swears she is sweating through all these layers now and would REALLY like them off soon. That seems to work as the two being pulling of layers much quicker than they did before. In efforts to try and make it go quicker Luna attempts to pull off multiple pairs of leggings at once. The blonde is rolled on her stomach as Luna and Lexa continue to yank layers off her. Too relieved to be out of so many bottoms layers to even notice Luna’s tactic was a bit TOO efficient.

“You are right, Lex. She really does have a cute little butt.” Luna cackles as Lexa roars in laughter as she glances to see what her bigganatbildasis (older nightblood sister) is talking about. Spotting her smirking in amusement with a pale white butt exposed before her now. Clarke turns almost maroon in a second finding herself unable to even move to pull anything back up or attempt to cover herself.

“LUNA!” Clarke squeaks squirming and trying to move anything to cover herself.

“What?! You never said how MUCH to remove!” Luna chuckles attempting to untangle all the layers she pulled off.

“Just throw me a blanket, Lu.” Lexa chortles as she catches the first fur Luna’s hands land on from Clarke’s bed. Draping it over the cute little naked ass, she looks down at a still very embarrassed Clarke. “Better?” She grins tucking a blonde hair behind her lover’s ear.

“No. But it will have to do. Don’t you dare do that too.” Clarke whispers quickly. Lexa chuckles and nods.

“She is having to untangle the pile. That is why it seems to be taking a while for her to pull something back on you.” Lexa explains watching Luna sit to try and work out the knotted puzzle of pants. Clarke nods and Lexa notices the sweat trickling down her face and continues to work removing layers. Until she is down to her original layer that is soaked through with sweat now. “Come on. Let’s get something else on you, hodnes (love).” Lexa hums pulling Clarke to her feet and leading her into her closet. As soon as the two are in her bathroom she closes the door and pulls off the last layer and breast band quickly. Lexa chuckles in amusement watch Clarke lay down flat on the cool tile floor of her bathroom. Sighing in relief as she turns from her front to her back until she is cooled down. “Better?” The brunette smirks not at all minding the view. Sitting on the counter just waiting to finish cooling herself off.

“You have no idea.” Clarke sighs. Looking at Lexa with a smirk. “Why don’t you go pick me out something to wear instead of just gawking at my naked body?”

“You see I was planning on doing that… but then I realized it would cover up all my favorite areas.” Lexa grins slyly down.

“Lex, quit being a freaking pervert and get her some clothes so you can help with this shit.” Luna gripes from Clarke’s room. This time it is Clarke who cackles watching a deep blush erupt on her lover’s cheeks for being called out and for getting caught. “That work?” Luna calls with a smug grin.

“Oh yea. Lit her right up so fast. Almost the shade of her sash now.” Clarke calls out hearing a howl of laughter from Luna. Lexa pokes her head out of the closet where she retreated from view to frown disapprovingly at Clarke for teasing her. “Oh, don’t you give me that. You started it, niron.” The blonde smirks at her lover watching her sigh deeply in protest but not say a word. Smiling she stands to join Lexa in the closet watching the brunette reaching up for a shirt. Grinning, Clarke strides right over and yanks hard sending Heda’s pants and underwear to the floor. The green eyes roll knowing exactly who that is. Setting the shirt down Lexa bends over to pretend to search for something on the floor. Subtly looking back at the blue eyes now blown open and jaw on the floor. Smirking proudly back at the blonde snaps Clarke out of it as she strides over. Slapping a tan ass cheek making Lexa squeak and jump a little.

“Ai hod yu in, (I love you)” Clarke whispers as she runs her fingers through Lexa’s exposed folds. Laying a hand on Lexa’s back preventing her from getting up anytime soon. The brunette is left in a puddle at Clarke’s feet, whimpering and keening softly attempting desperately to stay quiet. Biting her lip as her eyes begin to roll back as fingers plunge deep in her core. Lexa emits a breathy gasp in surprise earning a light chuckle from Clarke above her. Slapping another ass cheek as she continues to fuck her deeply making her ass cheeks jiggle on the impact.

“Clarke!” Lexa whispers between quiet moans.

“Better be quiet if you don’t want Luna knowing what we are doing.” Clarke grins down at her watching a blush work over her face. “If only your Clan leaders could see their mighty Heda now. Bent over getting fucked like a little slut by Wanheda.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear earning a brighter shade to erupt. She spanks the other ass cheek hard, leaving a perfect hand print. “That way you remember this little experience of ours.” Clarke hums. Lexa tastes blood in her mouth from the lip she is positive she just bit through. All in efforts to keep herself quiet, unable to cover her own mouth having to use her hands to brace herself against the back of the closet. Clarke pounds into Lexa’s cunt relentlessly until she hears a high-pitched squeak resembling her name from her lover. Brown head thrown back, back bowed dramatically making that ass poke out at Clarke deliciously. Those legs trembling as quick high-pitched moans escape Lexa’s mouth without her permission. Clarke watches with a HUGE smirk as the evidence of Lexa’s pleasure gushes out of her cunt she’s still continuing to pound. Beginning to run down the inside of her lover’s legs. Only when it reaches Lexa’s knees does the blonde stop to kneel down. Slowly licking all the way up the stream of her prize earning a sharp gasp. Enveloping her lover’s center with her mouth as she drinks deeply has Lexa squirming and keening loudly. Totally forgetting she was supposed to be quiet as pleasure overtakes her again until she is heap on the floor. Fallen over on her elbows and knees with her ass sticking up still trembling, as Clarke chuckles haughtily above her. “Never start something you can’t finish, Lexa. And as you once told me… never forget just who this belongs to.” She whispers spanking both ass cheeks and running her finger through her sloppy cunt again. A shrill whine erupts as Lexa jolts making Clarke chuckle. Turning to grab a band to wind on herself and pull on some underwear. Working on the first shirt her hands touch and comfortable leggings. Leaving Lexa half clothed still in a pile on the floor of her closet gasping for breath from their quickie.

Walking out with socks in hand Luna looks up and rolls her eyes knowing exactly what they were doing in there. An idiot could’ve worked that out. “You two are disgusting.” Luna mutters making Clarke cackle.

“Lex, is gunna uhhh… need a minute… or two.” Clarke smirks closing the door behind her.

“I threw up in one of your shoes. I hope you don’t mind.” Luna deadpans not looking up from the tangle of pants. Clarke snorts in laughter as she sits to help out untangle the mass.

“Sorta impressed you didn’t leave to be honest.” The blonde admits smirking.

“I was tempted… believe me. But I wanna see the walk of shame in all its glory when she comes out.” Luna grins excitedly making Clarke throw back her head and cackle.

“Wanna know the best part?” Clarke whispers with a smirk. Luna looks over at the blonde. “She can’t sneak out the other entrance to escape because we are still working on it.” She grins making Luna snort in laughter with a nod.

“You are officially my new favorite person.” Luna cackles high fiving Clarke who chortles. It takes a solid fifteen minutes before they hear someone shuffling around in the bathroom behind the closed door. Hearing water splashing as Lexa washes her face after crying from her orgasm no doubt. She takes her sweet time to smooth out her clothes and brush out her curls. Delicately undoing and weaving back her hair perfect to erase the evidence. Completely forgetting how loud she was or that Luna could even possibly be still in Clarke’s room by then. She had taken so long to come out she figured her bigganatbildasis (older nightblood sister) would be long vacated by now. Sighing she begins to examine the frame to figure out a way to get it off and onto Clarke’s painting. She grabs a tool from the wooden tool box and bends back a metal fragment holding the painting to the frame. That is when she sees it, a little sliver of white inside the damn frame too. Jolting back from the frame with wide eyes she turns to Clarke in there totally unaware she sat next to more damn spiders.

“Ummm…. Clarke…” Lexa calls sweetly having to work to keep her voice from wavering.

“Sha.” Clarke calls back attempting not to laugh at Luna beside her.

“Would you mind going to get Nann for me real quick?” She hums casually biting her lip nervously. The two outside in Clarke’s room look at each other bewildered. The blonde mouths a ‘What the fuck?!’ to Luna who shrugs in confusion.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks behind the door. Reaching for the door knob as Lexa bolts to it and blocks her from entering.

“DON’T COME IN!” Lexa shrieks.

“Lexa… what the hell?!” Clarke exclaims jumping back as she thuds against the door unexpectedly.

“Just go get Nann for me. PLEASE!” Lexa exclaims desperately not taking her eyes off the frame for a second. So now here Clarke is…. Pacing in front of Nann’s door unsure how to explain this to the elder. Without preferably getting slapped or yelled at in the processes.

“JUST GO IN THERE!” Luna hisses pushing her indelicately as Nann glares at the two looking incredibly suspicious before her.

“What did you two do now?” Nann sighs without hesitation. When neither girl speaks Komfoni knows for sure they did something bad. More than like to Lexa considering she isn’t a part of this little guilty party of theirs. Otherwise, they would have gone to her for help instead of the elder with two birds that are also attached. “Where is she?” The elder exhales getting up.

“In… umm… my bathroom…” Clarke stammers not looking her in the eye. Komfoni turns and gives the blonde a funny look. “Oh… not because of that. At least I think.” The blonde assures unsuccessfully. Right about when the elder turns to get some prunes from her medical stash Luna decides to chime in.

“They were fucking.” Luna blurts out shoving Clarke who slaps the other girl hissing her name. “What?! You were!” Komfoni rolls her eyes and goes to grab a very DIFFERENT sort of supplies now. Placing the prunes back and turning to the other side of her closet.

“And any particular reason you are involving me in this?” Nann mutters.

“She requested you…” Clarke squeaks out looking at the floor. “She won’t let me in there. Literally barricaded the door.” She whispers as Nann groans and turns to fill a bag of supplies. Anti-rash cream, salve, cranberry salve for infections in delicately feminine places. Even a fresh new pair of underwear and pants just in case this is the issue. Along with other… embarrassing creams, salves, and herbs that the elder hides from the two girls behind her. Well… really only Luna because she knows Clarke doesn’t have a damn clue what any of these are. Of course, the two birds dotingly follow with their slaps of little feet as she walks. Forcing Luna and Clarke to walk behind Skafaripa in their weird little train back to the blonde’s quarters.

“Ai tombom? (my heart)” Nann calls and before she even gets to the second syllable Lexa is there. Pulling her and ushering both birds in quickly before Clarke and Luna can even blink. They haven’t even turned the corner when the door closes again behind Skafaripa.

“Wow… you are so in trouble…” Luna whispers stunned not looking away from the shut door. Leaving Clarke sweating bullets now as she nervously paces her room. In the bathroom, Nann walks to the counter to set down her bag. Reaching in for the latex gloves raided from one of the many underground shelters they’ve found over the years. Snapping them on and turning around resolutely to her child watching her confused.

“Alright turn around and bend over. How bad is it?” Komfoni mutters without any hesitation walking over resolutely. “She fuck too hard or something?” She hums raising an eyebrow in question as Lexa’s jaw drops open.

“WHAT?!” Lexa squeaks piercingly high in shock. Putting her hands up and backing away from Komfoni. Her face now almost crimson as Nann rolls her eyes.

“Oh, please child. I diapered it more times than I can count. Quit being so bashful and drop them.” The elder states nodding to her pants.

~~~

“What’s happening?” Clarke asks Luna currently pressing her ear against the door trying to figure out what is happening. While Clarke is left wringing her hands as she paces.

“You fucked her too hard.” Luna whispers back after a couple minutes. Clarke freezes stone still with wide eyes. Foot literally left hanging in mid air as her jaw drops to the floor. “Komfoni’s diapering her.” Luna adds still pressed up to the door as those blue eyes get even wider and Clarke almost passes out right there. _‘I’m dead… I am totally dead…’_

~~~

Lexa is unable to speak any longer and just points a tan finger to the frame. Nann’s dark eyes go to the frame and back to Lexa confused.

“You get a splinter?” Komfoni mutters not understanding.

The tanned finger points to the birds and back to the frame frantically now. Her face looking like it might implode it is so red. The elder’s eyes widen dramatically as she finally understanding what is happening. Lexa nods quickly wanting to get FAR away from that super fun topic from hell as FAST as possible.

~~~

“Jok…. Komfoni’s giving her a splint…” Luna relays in a horrified whisper. Clarke loses the breath out of her lungs at this notification. All the nails she once had are now long gone and obliterated. Left shredded in the wake of her anxiety pitfall. Now whimpering as she rocks back and forth on her fireplace. Luna takes pity on her finally and comes to sit next to her. Putting a comforting hand over her shoulders and attempting to smile comfortingly at her. But it comes out as more of a grimace than a smile. “Okay, buddy. I don’t know how exactly they fuck in Skaikru… but I would maybe… like dial it back JUUUUUSSSSSTTT a notch.” Luna suggests sympathetically. That’s the last thing Clarke remembers before she passes RIGHT out cold. “Jok (fuck)” Luna groans attempting to hold up the blonde as she suddenly goes limp. Laying the girl down flat and biting her lip nervously. _‘Now what the fuck do I do?’_ Luna panics to herself desperately looking around the room. In a last-ditch effort, she grabs a pillow, a blanket, and the weird monkey thing.

~~~

It takes a while with both Nann and Lexa plus the two birds at the ready to gobble anything white. Both armed with heavy gloves and tools in both hands as the work. Peeling back each little metal piece back carefully looking up and groaning each time.

“Why can’t we just burn this ALREADY?” Nann huffs finding ANOTHER sack again.

“We need the things on the back Nomi used to attach to the entrance.” Lexa hisses back not wanting Clarke to overhear them AT ALL. Komfoni groans and throws her head back frustrated.

“Can we take those off?” Nann asks finally after the 8th sac is found. Lexa turns to her with a shrug as they flip the frame around. Tools are yanked out and the pieces are unscrewed from the wooden frame carefully placing them down.

Komfoni pokes out her head to see if Clarke is in the room. Luna jumps dramatically in shock. “What the jok (fuck) is wrong with her?” Nann hisses frustratedly. “You know what … never mind… that’s fine for now.”

The two walk out with the huge frame and two birds eyeing it meticulously each step they take. “What did you do to her?!” Lexa whispers angrily at Luna.

“She’s…. napping?” Luna stammers with a guilty looking grin she hopes passes as innocent. “What are you doing with that?” She asks hoping to change the subject.

“Filled with sacs.” Nann whispers as they move out of the room. Luna’s eyes bulge as she begins to look at just how many are in there. Then get wider in realization almost passing out herself as she winces and looks back at Clarke.

“That’s what was wrong?” Luna squeaks making Lexa glare at her.

“Yes!” Lexa glares at Luna angrily wondering what the hell she did. “Go get the toolbox.” She hisses as she watches Luna scamper off quickly. Sprinting back lugging it behind her like a crazy person. Leaving zero doubt that girl did something stupid in there with Clarke. Especially since the minute she pushes it front of the guard. She bolts back in dramatically not even trying to hide her suspicion at this point.

“Nomajoka (motherfucker).” A guard exclaims getting a good look at what Heda Komfoni and Heda are gesturing at.

“THAT’S what you needed my tools for!” Maalik hums in realization as Lexa grins and nods.

“Yes, thank you for humoring me earlier and letting her have some fun. THINKING she was stealing. I made sure she didn’t touch them.” Heda ensures making them laugh in understanding. “Do try and save the painting. I am rather fond of it. But joken burn that frame REALLY well… make sure they all die. Spectacularly.” She instructs as they all nod in recognition to her.

“We will go get another one from the Market center for you Heda.” Maalik nods as they rush the painting out before the sacs burst forth with Spiders everywhere.

“We will even make sure it isn’t filled with spiders this time!” His guard partner smirks.

“That would be most appreciative. Thank you!” Heda chuckles rolling her eyes as they go back in. Meanwhile Luna has been frantically attempting to wake Clarke up. Looking A LOT like an older sibling who accidently hurt a younger sibling before mom witnesses it.

“Alright… Let’s go see what the jok (fuck) those branwodas (idiots) destroyed now.” Nann mutters as they turn to walk in together. Both standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows cocked watching Luna slap Clarke’s face not even noticing they came back in.

“She’s not napping, is she?” Lexa mutters as Luna jolts incredibly high. Attempting to escape from the room until Nann catches her from the collar dragging her behind them. Branwoda (idiot) still attempting to run going nowhere. Wafting a strong herb under Clarke’s nose causes an instant reaction as she lurches up. Spotting Lexa the girl bursts into hysterical tears pulling her into a hug and sobbing dramatically.

“I… TH… THOUGHT I… I FUCK… FUCKED YOU… TO… TO DEATH!” Clarke wails as Nann turns to slap Luna with a frown. Both birds run to Clarke to sit next to her to comfort her not at all understanding why she is so upset. Or why Nann keeps slapping Luna but Skafaripa hisses at her anyway. Lexa is cradling the blonde in her lap rocking her to try and calm her. Whispering those grounding words as both birds sit on each of her knees. Almost guarding the blonde which makes her smirk at them. Both fervently hissing at Luna for whatever she did to Clarke.

“Hodnes, you didn’t. I promise! Luna is a branwoda. I don’t know what she told you but we were working on the entrance.” She assures when the crying FINALLY calms. Clarke stills eerily in her lap.

“She still in the room?” Clarke asks WAY too calm than justified at the moment.

“Yep.” Lexa replies.

“Tell her to run.” Clarke replies causing a chortle from Lexa and Nann. Watching Luna bolt at these words leaving her shirt STILL in Nann’s hand as she goes. Komfoni is in tears from laughing so hard when the blonde relays exactly what Luna told her. Even Lexa who has resorted to resting her face in her hands to hide her beet red face is cackling at the absurdity of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone... no idea who... messaged me once asking if Costia would be able to come back like in a dream to visit Lexa. And at the time i just REALLY didn't like it. It was so fictitious and absurd to me especially when my focus was the mental health focus in the story. But the more i was writing the spirit of Wanheda the more I started to like it as a possibility. It just seemed to fit with the spirit of Wanheda present. So i added it for this nameless person whose comment i can't find at the moment but. You know you are. And you are welcome. 
> 
> Also.... the spider part... i hope all of you know just how much i sacrificed for you guys... i LOATHE spiders... Like it is 100% over the top and irrational at this point. I do know this and acknowledge that. But just the image will give me the heebie-jeebies. Where i gotta like read something to take my mind off it to sleep well that night. So just know... If that were me I would've literally bomb the shit outta that tower before setting foot in it again. But it was too funny to nix so i left it in there for ya.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this posting an image thing is ridiculous... Spent LOADS of time perfecting a floor plan i made on Microsoft Word... Seriously, FUCKING DAYS people! Till my hand would cramp up and i had to take a break. Microsoft word is what i usually write all this stuff on. I then converted it as a PDF and copied the image as a jpg. Then read and re-read all the instructions by my users and on the FAQ site here. Uploaded it on a free image hosting site to convert it to an embedded image AND linked image... tried both... I literally give up... i don't even know. If i right click on the 'where the image should be box thingy' and select open in new tab... totally works... just doesn't upload on here...🤬😩😤
> 
> So... yea... i tried... anyone else know how to fix it let me know... but here is the next chapter i wrote and had a lot of fun writing. Already beginning on chapter 35 as we speak which picks up right where this one leaves off. 
> 
> I also got a question on how tall Clarke is now that she is older. If she still has stunted growth or if she is of normal height like the show. At the moment i would consider her at normal height... i.e. where she will stay from now on. She is still is several inches shorter than Lexa. But, she is fully grown and whatnot. 
> 
> Okay... have at it and let me know what you think

[Link to Floorplan](https://imgur.com/sOVzI7V)

The rest of that time was quiet, thankfully. Well… AFTER they calmed Clarke down, that is. Which took a little while to accomplish. Though distracting her with the frame when it came back WITH the Monet not destroyed helped. Komfoni, Lexa, and both birds demanded to accompany her to help fix it. Clarke though only stayed in there long enough to chart the new arrangement. Then asked the two to take out the pieces they ripped off the old frame. Both birds inspected each and found nothing else in the room anywhere. Not that it mattered, considered Clarke rarely stepped foot in there anymore. Mikaal thankfully allowed Heda to borrow his tools again to hang the new frame back up. So, the blonde laid it all out on her bedroom floor in the farthest corner from the bathroom. Placing the corresponding pieces according to her picture. Then handed it back to the other two to hang back up while she was safe in her bedroom. It took a couple of tries going back and forth like that. Clarke eventually having to adjust the angles on the pieces to allow them to fit into each other. Finally, after an hour, Clarke’s new painting was hung and freshly signed in her bathroom. Allowing the Monet to be hung up above her fireplace… minus a frame, but Clarke wasn’t picky.

Lexa and Komfoni wander back into Heda’s chambers to work on finishing the verdicts they couldn’t complete the other day. Ensuring everything is sealed, and put inside Skafaripa’s bag. Clarke gathered her sketchbook and some art supplies to sketch with. Settling herself on Lexa’s bed under the furs, she plans to throw over herself if someone comes in. Both birds are sleeping on top of Clarke to keep her company, still protecting her after she got so upset. Since Komfoni is so close by they were content in their placement to say the least.

“All right!” Amma sighs loudly as she marches into Heda’s quarters unannounced. All three heads of Clarke, Lexa, Heda, Komfoni and both birds turn to look at her. “Would someone please update me to exactly WHY Luna is hiding at the very top of the playground… SHIRTLESS and absolutely REFUSING to come down even for bathroom breaks!?” The fisa huffs frustratedly throwing her hands up. Lexa turns to look at Clarke who has a HUGE shit-eating grin on her face looking rather satisfied by this update. The Heda of 12 clans’ cackles at her loves’ face right along with Heda Komfoni who peeked an amused glance at the blonde on her way over to greet Amma “Oh, so it’s your doing young lady?” Amma exclaims turning to Clarke.

“Oh, it was well deserved. I assure you.” Lexa ensures with an equally satisfied smirk. The fisa raises an eyebrow in uncertainty and shifts to Nann standing next to her laughing.

“Care to add anything Heda Komfoni?” Amma asks in hopes the woman would enlighten her to what the hell is happening.

“NO!” Both, Clarke and Lexa shout in unison. Komfoni glanced over at the two of them, amused.

“You sure, dear? Maybe she can look at that issue with your…” Nann adds looking over at Lexa.

“THERE ISN’T ANY!!!” Lexa screeches burying her face into the table and hiding her head with her hands.

“Will someone just tell me? You know better than anyone else I will not judge you.” Amma states looking at the two who are still avoiding her eye contact. There is muffled grumbling from the table where Lexa’s head remains. Others are coming out from underneath the blankets Clarke has thrown over her head in efforts to hide. The fisa rolls her eyes and pulls out the big guns as her last resort. “You realize by not telling me that gives Luna the advantage, right?” Both girls peek out with wide eyes of realization. Catching each other’s gaze as the blond frowns deeply.

“So, I am guessing I will be the one to do this. Since you two can’t even look at her?” Nann retorts with a smirk. Lexa groans and returns her face to the table as Clarke throws the blanket over her head. Issuing the same moans as she goes, making both birds tilt their head at her confused.

“Is that a yes?” Amma whispers to Nann who chuckles with a nod.

“Any objections say it now. Or I am leaning over to whisper to Amma.” Komfoni declares only getting a whine and expletives in response. The elder chuckles and leans over to whisper into the fisa’s ear. Halfway through the explanation the fisa’s eyes widen stunned looking over at the Clarke figured hidden under her blankets. One look over at Heda and Amma howls in laughter, not being able to help herself from stopping it. Until she hears Clarke passes out. Then all laughter stops instantly, and she hurries over to the blonde. Getting two birds hissing at her and a smirking Clarke in the process. This earns one of the green eyes to peek out and a slight smirk to erupt on the tan face. Nann snaps her fingers and both stop instantly, letting Amma pass. Sitting on the side of the bed, she makes the blonde look at her, asking random questions. Checking her pupils, blood pressure and feeling the back of her head carefully. “Yes, that scared us too.” Komfoni sighs, coming closer as the doctor continues to examine her.

“Amma, I feel fine I promise!” Clarke assures trying to calm down the fisa in full Dr. mama bear mode. She knew that mode anywhere, she lived with it most of her life. Thankfully Amma is much more reasonable than her own mother is.

“Honey, look at me.” Amma hums, tilting Clarke’s blue eyes up to look at hers. Face still flushed red with embarrassment. “You don’t need to be embarrassed to tell me anything. Do you hear me? I will NEVER judge you… OR YOU HEDA.” She calls over, earning a hidden grin from Lexa. “I am not only your fisa (doctor), but a nomon (mom), and a houmon (wife). And honestly, I saw this come a mile away.” Amma chuckles, looking over at Komfoni knowingly. Lexa’s head shoots up wide eyed, making the fisa smile at her warmly. “My dear, how do you think I met Fei?” Amma reveals with a knowing smile at both. Lexa’s jaw joins Clarke’s on the floor as they give gasps, making Komfoni chortle.

“Why does that always shock people?” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Plus, you, my dear,” Amma replies cupping Clarke’s cheek. “Are Wanheda, and YOU are Heda.” She calls over to Lexa. “That won’t take a genius.” Amma mutters, rolling her eyes right along with Nann. “How protective Heda was of ANYONE coming near you. Talking to you, even touching you. It was obvious to me. Because I did the same things. I still do with every single one of my kids.” Turning to Heda, she smiles as the brunette comes to sit next to her on the bed. “It’s LOVE Heda. You LOVED her and it was beautiful to see.” She smiles, cupping her heated cheek. “That was the ONLY reason I trusted you completely to care for her and didn’t insist to take over… well that and you had Komfoni.” Amma admits with a smirk making Lexa chuckle. The fisa turns to Clarke and smiles fondly, reaching out to cup a pale cheek. Tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. “I will tell you exactly what I tell all ai yongons (my children) who are adopted, move on away from me and grow up beyond the orphanage. I know you already have a Nomon (mother), yours I think I have heard more than I ever wanted to, my dear.” Amma mutters, making Lexa snort in laughter and Clarke chuckle. “But I will always consider you as one of my own, no matter where you now live, how old you are and if you now have a family of your own. I will be whatever you need me to be for you, my Kaia. Whether it is a nomontu (second mother), a sister, a friend, an ear to listen to you or someone to give you advice. Whatever it is, my dear. I will gladly be that for you in any way you need me to until the day my fight ends.”

“Well… I may not have one for much longer if those two have any say about it.” Clarke frowns looking at Nann and Lexa who smirk.

“Hey! We will not kill her!” Lexa insists with a sly smirk.

“Oh, no… that would be too good for her.” Komfoni hums in agreement. Clarke just gestures to the two in frustration, making Amma chuckle.

“Hmm… see that, my dear. That is called love. I know it doesn’t seem like it because you did not grow up with it looking like that before. But I assure you. When people step up to protect you like that. That is love. And I for one would join them in a heartbeat, if you would like me to. Not to hurt her, my dear. But to get her to understand just how much she has hurt you. And though I may not know the entire story. I saw just how much you were hurting, my dear. And something like that takes many years to form. Long before anything regarding Wanheda’s spirit was taking place. To help your mom recognize that it isn’t okay for her to hurt you like that anymore. That she will have to walk through all three of us before she tries anything like that again.” The fisa assures Clarke feels like the words hit straight to her heart. They are standing up for her. People are standing up for her. She’s never had that before. Amma is right. Her mother never once did that before they threw her in prison. Feeling the tears slide down her face at this realization. Leaning over to rest her head on the fisa’s shoulder as Amma wraps her arms around her. Kissing the side of the blonde’s face as she feels the tears soak in her shirt.

“I… I nev… never… ha... had… anyo... anyone…” Clarke sobs as Lexa jumps next to Amma and reaches for the blonde's face.

“You have us now, hodnes (love). That is what matters.” Lexa assures. There are two chirps that resound right after Heda.

“Them too.” Komfoni adds without hesitation, earning a chuckle from Clarke like she hoped.

“What’s this?” Amma hums, pulling the sketchbook over and pointing to the picture. “We’re going to the glowing forest.” Clarke sniffles, making Lexa smirk on how excited she is.

“You are!” Amma hums with a grin, feeling a nod.

“It is our gift to her for completing the Rattop/Opkepa relationship.” Komfoni hums with a wink as the fisa nods in understanding.

“Well, that sounds like fun.” She grins down to the blonde. “Have you figured out how to pack that unicorn yet?” Amma asks, earning a moan from Lexa. Nann smirks over to Amma who is chuckling and patting Heda on the knee with a chuckle.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to look at your…” Amma whispers as Heda turns a brilliant shade of red and squeaks.

“NO!” Lexa assures, jumping up.

“You sure?” The fisa asks, narrowing her glare at the brunette who flushes deeper.

“Quite sure. Yes.” Lexa rushes sitting back down at her table to get back to work. Attempting to hide her brilliant crimson cheeks with her curtain of curly locks. Amma looks over at Nann for help, and the elder just sighs.

“Don’t look at me, dear. That’s about as far as I’ve gotten on the subject as well. I’m thinking that girl didn’t decipher who said what… or she misheard it… In which case… check her ears make sure she isn’t deaf.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes.

“You haven’t seen…” Amma asks in a low voice.

“Child won’t let me within three feet of it at the moment.” Komfoni mutters, rolling her eyes. “I’ll let you know what I do.”

“I’M FINE!!” Lexa screeches. “Why don’t you two trust me when I tell you I am perfectly fine and Luna is a branwoda?” She huffs frustratedly.

“It is not that we don’t trust YOU, ai tombom (my heart).” Komfoni assures sweetly. “It’s your concept of pain we do not trust worth a flying flip.” She mutters rolling her eyes causing a snort of laughter from Clarke. Lexa shoots a glare over at Clarke, who holds her hands up.

“What? They aren’t wrong.” She exclaims with a smirk.

“Could we STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SUBJECT?!” Lexa screeches standing up and rushing out of the room.

“Are you going to the bathr…” Komfoni asks following only to hear a shriek and many door's slam after. “I take that as a yes.” Nann hums. Amma comes over to put her ear up to the door.

“Any burning, Heda?” Amma asks through the door, making Clarke snort in laughter again.

“STOP LISTENING TO ME PISS!” Lexa screams, throwing her left boot at the door.

“Seriously… guys, let her pee in peace. Luna is a nut who needs to get her hearing checked. And the reason she won’t come down is because she thinks I am like super powered Wanheda. Like… I’m talking, ‘blink and accidentally kill things’… or something absurd like that. Because it’s Luna.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes as Komfoni chuckles with an amused expression to Amma.

“And you let her think this?” Amma asks with a smirk.

“Well, yea! It’s hilarious! You should see her expression when I sneeze!” Clarke chuckles, making Amma chortle and roll her eyes. “Plus, at the moment, I’m sorta mad at her so…” She shrugs making the fisa cackle and shake her head.

“All right. I will leave her up there. But when pee starts dripping from the top of the playground I am intervening.” Amma warns hearing a cackle from inside the bathroom. Walking over closer to the bathroom, the fisa doesn’t even get to open her mouth before Lexa screeches out again.

“I AM NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU LEAVE!”

Clarke is attempting to stifle a chortle in amusement at the two antics to ensure Lexa REALLY is okay. More so how uncomfortable this seems to make miss ‘why are you so embarrassed to be naked’ in there. Komfoni makes a tremendous event of walking over to the door but grabs Amma’s arm when it shuts. Both are silent when the door peaks open with Heda’s head popping out to check. The minute she sees the two grinning triumphantly, she screeches expletives Clarke honestly didn’t know even existed in the Trikru language.

“You are right. This is fun.” Amma chuckles, nudging Nann, who nods excitedly. Setting off Clarke in hysterics, not even trying to hide it anymore. The second Skafaripa sees Komfoni touch the doorknob, he chirps at her. The elder grins and nods for them to come. Both immediately scuttle off the bed like goufa as the fisa smirks. “Like obedient toddlers.”

“Yes. They really are.” Nann chortles in agreement as the four march out to walk out Amma. Lexa waits a full five minutes after she hears the door close to even poke her head out.

“They are really gone.” Clarke mutters, not looking up from her sketching. Lexa physically relaxes and throws herself dramatically on the bed. Landing face down and screaming into her furs as Clarke smirks in amusement. “Feel better?” She retorts earning a rude gesture which only makes her cackle. “Hey, you were the one who was all, ‘I don’t know WHY you are so bashful, Clarke. It is nothing to be ashamed of.” Clarke mocks in a fake Heda voice.

“That was an excellent imitation.” Lexa smirks over at the blonde.

“Thank you. I’ve been practicing.” Clarke responds, not looking up from her drawing as Lexa snorts out in laughter.

“You know this is different, Clarke.” Lexa sighs.

“Is it?” The blonde hums, still sketching.

“Okay, I get it.” She moans into her bed furs dramatically, making Clarke chuckle.

“See… was that so hard?” She teases with a smirk.

“YES!” Lexa yells throwing a pillow at Clarke and earning another cackle from the blonde.

~~~

Lexa quickly realized something HORRIFYING about Clarke by the next morning. The blonde refuses to touch her unless done so reverently, like one would to their Heda. NOT their lover. Even after she endlessly assured Clarke that she enjoyed it the entire time. In no way did she overstep or hurt her at all. Even admitting it took her by surprise just how much she enjoyed all of what they did in the closet. And while that earned a proud smirk, it didn’t change the girl’s behavior. Although being their trip to the glowing forest fast approaching and knowing Indra will watch every move they make, Lexa had to admit it was sorta convenient timing. You know, because as MUCH as Lexa trusts that Trikru woman. She would rather avoid being caught in yet ANOTHER awkward situation if possible. Plus, she was well aware of what it felt like to be accused of something that harmed someone you cared a lot about. She had needed some distance after that too and understood maybe the girl just needed time. So, she granted it, no matter how painful it felt to her. They were already packing for their glowing forest trip, and Lexa had long sent word to Indra. Clarke progressed quickly on Floukru skills, but they could continue those after her trip. If it was just Clarke and Lexa, then the brunette would’ve gone by foot allowing the girl to test the skills they taught her. Since Nann was coming, there was no way they were doing that. So, they decided horses to be the method of travel and Luna had a plan for this to occur. Renting out two horses and stabling them in one of the hidden underground facilities along their way. Enabling the team to sneak away from Polis without notice. Heda had already prepped with Nann, a team of gonas that would travel with Indra to protect the three and would stay out of sight. Ensuring the gonas would not speak of what occurred, they had them take a blood oath for secrecy with Nann and Heda. Was it overkill? Yes. But they were not taking any chances this time. So, they only picked the best of the best. Only the MOST trustworthy was going who weren’t already on a mission with the skaigonakru. Therefore, most were former skaigonakru recently retired. Happy to assist and use their skills again with the necessity for much violent contact. Most were in that business, anyway. Hiring themselves out as bodyguards or security with their skills, they gained in the kru. Few could say they were a part of the legendary squad few if any were ever allowed into. They figured might as well take advantage of that fact if they could.

She and Komfoni finished their letters and were planning on sending off the birds soon, but Luna was still keeping her distance. Seeming to continue staying on the playground with the natbilda and throwing herself into training them. At least she assumed she was nowhere in sight anytime she went down there, though she figured this was purposeful. As annoying as she can be, she missed her bigganatbildasis (older nightblood sister) being with her. Yes, she knew it hadn’t even been a full day yet, but it felt like forever, regardless. She tried to keep busy while not worrying too much. Gathering all the various saddle bags, she and Komfoni would pack onto their horses. Indra had arrived and volunteered to run some packs to various tree houses scattered throughout the clans with a few of the gonas. When Lexa argued, Indra just mentioned it would allow them to scout the route they planned on traveling ahead of time. She couldn’t argue with that, so Lexa finally relented, picking out a couple backpacks for them to carry to the tree houses. They used these tree houses just for Heda and those most loyal to her. Few if any knew of their location but Indra who helped place and design most, if not all of them. Each location had an up-keeper living within them to maintain the property. Giving someone a home when it was needed to those most vulnerable and a job to go with it. In fact, many former rattops chose this profession when first released from their relationships. For the isolation and privacy it provided with it. Allowing the transition back into the real world to go at the pace they were comfortable with.

It took all of five seconds after Indra’s arrival for Nann to rush her into her room to show off Wanheda’s armor she had made for Clarke. It had Lexa smirking and rolling her eyes, but she could see the joy in both Komfoni and the Trikru ambassador’s eyes the entire time. Marveling over the inlaid designs, polished gems and delicate engravings within the metal, wood, and leather throughout the pieces. Each one was already delicately packed and run off to the last tree house nestled in the glowing forest. Now though, Lexa was in her closet looked upon all the saddlebags and various backpacks laid out on her counter in front of her. Working her way around the racks, she begins pulling things to pack for herself.

“Oh, no you don’t. This is my job, yongon (child).” Nann mutters both birds on her shoulder as she slaps her hand, making Lexa cackle and roll her eyes.

“Have you packed Clarke yet?” Lexa hums as the elder glares at her and issues a rude gesture. Heda roars in laughter, knowing exactly how much fun this would be. For someone who came to them with only the clothes on her back, she sure got used to having a lot more stuff quickly. Komfoni had been going into various closets with a laundry basket in her arms. Pulling various items to walk back to Heda’s closet to pack in one bag. Somehow the blonde had sneaked back to grab one bag to fill for herself. It just made Lexa roll her eyes on the bed where she was reading. She knew without a doubt Komfoni would notice the bag missing immediately and come straight here to search for it. Unsurprisingly, the first thing Clarke attempted to shove in that bag was the freaking unicorn that Lexa insisted was NOT coming a million times already. Right along with her blanket, pauna, a couple furs from her bed. Then deciding she doesn’t want to get bored, so she shoves in a couple books, her instrument, four sketchbooks and unceremoniously dumped an entire tub of supplies in there too. Lexa watched the entire thing go down with a smirk.

“It doesn’t matter what you shove in there, hodnes (love). Nann will pack for you and will dump all that out for what she already has planned. Don’t fight it, and it will go much faster.” Lexa hums, turning the page in her book. Hearing a weird noise, she looks down and sure enough Clarke Griffin appears to be hissing at her. Like an angry cat. Lexa blinks a couple times and goes back to reading. “I’m sorry I don’t speak cat, hodnes (love). I will need you to use your words.” Lexa hums with a smirk. Eventually the blonde wandered over to the bed next to Lexa.

“How are we getting there?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Horses.” Lexa hums.

“SHUT UP!? Like REAL horses?”

“Are there fake ones?” The brunette teases, earning a groan.

“Do I get my own?”

“No. You will ride behind Nann or I until we begin our trip home.” Lexa answers patiently.

“Why?”

“Because you will officially be Wanheda then.” The brunette states.

“So Wanheda always gets her own horse?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Yes. It is a symbol of your level of importance. Like mine. It is your choice if you do not want to. But it will always be provided.” Lexa instructs with a smirk.

“Bad ass!” Clarke exhales excitedly, making Lexa snort in laughter. The blonde allows Heda to continue reading for about two more minutes before another question hits her. “Okay. Wait. So, if my presence here in Polis is secret. How exactly are we leaving with no one noticing?”

“Yes. I have been waiting for you to connect this.” Lexa chuckles. “Our departure from Polis will be kept a secret. Well, yours will at least. Heda Komfoni and I will act as though we are leaving on a private hunting trip for reflection and meditation. It is customary for Heda to do so with a worthy advisor. Mine has always been Komfoni, obviously. It signals a time I step back to reflect upon my position and that of the clans. We will leave with my personal guard for a set amount of time until a prearranged rendezvous point. At which point they will turn back to Polis a slip in without being noticed.” Lexa explains.

“And let me guess. They are only okay with this because they must be. Because your Heda.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Yes.” Lexa smirks. “When they leave, we will meet up with you and Luna at a second rendezvous point. You two will sneak out of the tower when we are leaving out of the front. You will climb on with either me or Komfoni and Luna will head back to the tower.”

“Cooooollll…” The blonde exhales excitedly, laying back on her bed with an enormous smile. “Where’s LUNNNAAA?! She didn’t show up for our music lesson today!” Clarke whines pitifully a couple minutes later Lexa chuckle.

“Still pouting and hiding out I believe.” The brunette sighs as Clarke groans.

“But that was like… FOREVER AGO!” She exclaims.

“Yesterday.” Komfoni chuckles, rolling her eyes as she comes around the corner.

“Yea! That was like yesterday!” Clarke argues indignantly.

“Skafaripa has been searching for her too. She better show up before he starts pouting.” Komfoni hums, making Clarke frown deeply.

“He pouts!” The blonde gasps worriedly. Lexa jumps up and walks out to her guards. Leaving Clarke sits up to see what she will do.

“Can you go get me Amma please?” Heda asks one of her front guards who nods, and immediately runs off. Striding back in resolutely and continuing to read with two sets of eyes looking at her expectantly. She ignores them as she strides back to the bed to read.

“Child you don’t even have underwear packed in here. What are you going to do if you skrish (shit) yourself?!” Nann huffs, pulling out everything from her pack where Clarke has moved to sit next to.

“Not skrish (shit) myself! DUH!” Clarke exclaims like it’s obvious, making Lexa snort in laughter from behind her book. Attempting to hide it by clearing her throat unsuccessfully.

“What the jok (fuck) are you going to do with 437 pencils?!” Komfoni exclaims bent over pulling things out of the sack. Skafaripa and Bounmeizen hop down and start inspecting the goodies. Seeing the Pauna poke out, the bird hisses at it dramatically. “That isn’t real, Skafaripa.” The elder chuckles as the bird is now stomping on it with his feet. While Bounmeizen is pecking it curiously to see if it moves. Lexa chuckles, glancing down at the birds now attempting to pull it over to Nann to inspect. Clarke nudges Nanna with a smirk as the two proudly present to her the dead thing they discovered. “Yes, I see what you found.” She chuckles. Pulling over the unicorn as both hiss at it and go into a crouch as she pretends to circle them. Leaving Clarke and Lexa cackling as they play with it jumping on it and pecking it with their beaks. Stomping it with their feet and nudging it. Hearing the door open, Lexa calls out so they can find them in Clarke’s room. Amma strides in with Xander strapped to her chest, peeking around inquisitively with gigantic round eyes.

“Does this mean you are finally letting me examine your…” Amma asks curiously.

“NO!” Lexa rushes quickly, causing the fisa to chuckle. “You are a married woman Amma why on earth are you so infatuated with my gadagapa (vagina)?” Heda huffs indignantly, making Clarke cackle and look over to see what the fisa will do.

“A happy gadagapa (vagina) is a happy Heda.” Amma retorts without missing a beat, causing Komfoni and Clarke to fall over each other in laughter. Lexa blushes and groans, flipping Amma off, who grins triumphantly. “You forget I have 26 little yous downstairs and one big one pouting up on my playground.” While Nann is busy laughing both birds are still playing with the unicorn. Squawking at it and pecking it excitedly, catching Xander’s attention.

“So, she is still up there?” Clarke asks, frowning over at Lexa.

“Well, I put a shirt on her.” Amma retorts, rolling her eyes. Causing a snort from Lexa to ring out as Clarke shoots her a glare.

“But that was like forever ago!” Clarke whines with a pout.

“Would you like me to send her back up here?” Amma asks with a smirk. Clarke nods excitedly with Lexa making the fisa chuckle. Meanwhile, in the birds are still actively terrorizing the poor unicorn. Bouncing around it and chirping at it animatedly until the unicorn falls over almost on top of them. Both ring out loud squawks in alarm and scuttle away to hide behind Komfoni.

“Did it get you?” Nann chuckles at the two cowering behind her. Xander lets out a similarly loud squawk of his own, right after the other two. Clapping and giggling as he rings it out again. Amma smirks and looks down at him.

“Yes, that is what the sora (bird) says!” The fisa singsongs as he giggles and squawks piercingly loud again. Both birds tilt their heads and look over at the weird bird over there. Answering back to the featherless bird, speaking gibberish to them. There is now loud squawking going on every few seconds between the two, causing another uproar of laughter at Xander’s face each time he does it. The boy is positively DELIGHTED they are answering back to him and keeps getting more excited the more they squawk.

“Gahh…. It's like he knows how adorable he is.” Clarke chuckles, shaking her head at the boy.

“I see! Did you make a friend?” Nann cackles as both birds excitedly nudge her to look at the weird bird with them.

“Oh man, Roan will love this new trick.” Amma chuckles watching the boy bounce in the carrier as he squawks loudly at the birdies.

“How’d he like the bubbles trick?” Clarke asks with a smirk.

“Oh, we now have our own little bath time each time we go for a visit.” Amma chortles rolling her eyes as Lexa and Nann fall over in laughter at the softhearted prince. “Cleanest fyucha (baby) in all the clans right now. I assure you.” The fisa smirks.

“If you have any trouble convincing that weird child to come back up here. Inform her there is a certain feathered child up here who has been looking for her. Searching under everyone’s beds and behind every door since she left. Just hoping she will come and play for him.” Nann smirks over at Amma.

“Seriously, he will start pouting soon if she doesn’t come visit.” Clarke frowns worriedly at the bird.

“And I will send Frela up there if she doesn’t comply.” Lexa mutters to Amma who cackles with a nod.

“I’ll send her up after I clean out her ears. I have a feeling if it is ANYTHING like that room it might be our issue.” Amma mutters as Lexa blanches.

“Cooooooolllll… How do you do it? We always use peroxide… uhh… a chemical in space…” Clarke asks excitedly.

“Mmm… Then I will teach you how some day.” The fisa nods with a smirk at the blonde. “More than likely on the same weird child who will never do it herself.” She mutters making Komfoni chortle in agreement.

“Hey, I am still working on her room. That is WAY in the future.” Nann teases as the fisa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“It can’t be that bad!” Amma mutters as all three even Clarke stops and looks at her like she is insane.

“Oh… do I have something to show you.” Komfoni replies, marching out with both birds right behind her. Xander huffs when they don’t follow the birds as Amma chuckles.

“All right. I’m going!” The fisa grins down at the impatient thing. While they are gone Lexa gets a full chapter in while Clarke promptly packs everything Nann just pulled out. Attempting to shove it under the bed when the elder returns excitedly.

“She almost passed out!” Nann replies animatedly as Lexa and Clarke look at her confused. “Swore up and down, she would march her right up and make her clean that atrocity after her ears.”

“Ah… there it is…” Clarke mutters, making Lexa smirk at her.

“Child… hiding the bag will not help. I will just go get another one.” Nann retorts rolling her eyes.

“God damn it!” Clarke huffs dramatically.

“Clarke, you can pack whatever you will let all 12 clans learn the legendary Wanheda travels with.” Lexa sighs with a pointed look. “Because that is what you’re doing when my gona’s witness what is in your pack as they transport it on our trip.” The blonde unabashedly pouts as she sits on the floor with the bag at her feet.

“That’s why Nann’s packing for us, isn’t it?” Clarke sighs finally after a full ten minutes of grumbling on the floor.

“One of them.” Lexa replies with a nod.

“I am also great at it. I am handmaiden, my dear. And former skaigonakru who had to be ready to leave anywhere in the clans at a moment’s notice. I’ve done this packing thing longer and more efficiently than you have even been alive. And with all the saddlebags and packs being run out ahead of us it takes a lot of experience to plan.” Nann hums coming out of her closet with a stack of clothes. “But in efforts to maintain mine and Lexa’s sanity… I will leave you a little section in one of Lexa’s side saddlebags for you to put things to keep you occupied on our rides.” Komfoni hums. Lexa smirks behind her book in amusement as Clarke looks over interested.

“How big are we talking?!” The blonde inquires.

“Enough for a couple sketch books, a small bag of art supplies, your instrument, and a couple reading books.”

“If I nix the instrument can I fit a gigantic bag of art supplies?” Clarke asks with hopeful eyes. Lexa snorts in laughter as Komfoni rolls her eyes.

“If you would like. But I think you will miss that the entire time we are gone.” She hums knowing as Clarke frowns.

“So, I can’t take Paulie at all?” She pouts dramatically.

“I never do with mine. They are too valuable to lose while traveling. I hide them strategically before I leave each time. So, I know they are safe when I am gone.” Lexa reveals. “Plus, you will be far too tired and feel too gross to care, anyway. I promise.” Lexa assures with a soft, knowing smile.

“But if you really think you need him. I think I can sneak him with us.” Nann whispers in Clarke’s ear who sighs a breath of relief. Carrying the stuffed animal as she turns to grab her instrument and one book Luna got her. Joining Lexa on the bed again as she reads and attempts to teach herself more. The fifth or sixth attempt of teaching herself this particularly hard song she flops back frustrated on her bed. Lexa smirks and doesn’t say a word as she continues to read, reaching a hand out to finger through Clarke’s hair. In a wordless comfort of sorts that instantly allows Clarke to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Rising the book up again, she attempts to look over the instruction again before attempting again. The blonde is attempting for the fourth time, incredibly close to throwing the instrument across the room.

“Move up one more octave and slow down your strumming.” Luna instructs quietly. Clarke looks back wide eyed and looks down at the instrument to move her hands. “Other way.” The pale hand readjusts and gazes up to see the bushy-haired girl nod.

“But it said here the fret was here.” Clarke states confused, thrusting the book out as Luna grins and comes to sit on the bed without a moment’s hesitation.

“Mmm… we haven’t gone over these yet. But this symbol here shows a fret higher… So, it would be here.” Luna explains, pointing it out as she pulls her instrument out and shows her. Clarke attempts to play it again but gets finger tied again. “Slower. Don’t rush yourself.” She smiles. Playing through it gently at a much slower pace than Clarke just was. They hear a squawk from the other room and rushed little slaps as Skafaripa skids into the room. All three look over and snort in laughter at the bird’s palpable excitement. “Did you hear me playing?” Luna chuckles, reaching down to help the bird up to greet her.

“From a dead sleep.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes. “I have never seen anything go from snoring to sprinting that fast before.”

“Did you miss me?” Luna exclaims as Skafaripa squats excitedly on her legs making Clarke smirk. Seeing the bow on the bed by itself, he climbs over and grabs it with his beak. Dragging it over excitedly making the bushy-haired Floukru woman chortle. “You want me to use this too. Huh?”

“Yea… he tried that with me… it did not go well…” Clarke smirks as Lexa and Nann cackle.

“Hid in my closet for almost an hour.” Nann grins, making Luna chuckle at the bird.

“Seriously… watch this.” Clarke grins, reaching for the bow as Luna pretends to hand it to her. The bird’s eyes get dramatically wide and begin backing up fearfully. Luna throws her head back and chortles.

“We just haven’t gotten there yet, Skull Crusher. She has to practice a bit more first.” Luna assures, still laughing as the bird visibly relaxes when Clarke stops reaching for the bow. “Any requests.” Luna hums down to the bird who immediately chatters back as if he is totally suggesting a song for her to play. “Oh yes. I know that one.” Luna nods with a grin as the bird nods back. It has Lexa cackling right along with Clarke at the woman. No one else could pull that off but her. She plays a soft little ditty for him and Bounmeizen flies off Nann’s shoulder to join him on the bed. Both squatting, hopping, and chirping in beat on the bed making everyone chuckle at the two. When the song ends, Bounmeizen comes over to Luna and whistles a tune. Luna’s eyes widen and she glances over at Nann, stunned. “Did you know they could do that?”

“No…” Nann breathes.

“Is that a song you know?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Yea… actually…” Luna nods, looking down in wonder at the white bird. Picking her bow up and beginning to play, erupts a tremendous burst of happiness in the female bird. Doing a happy little tap dance and scuttling over to Skafaripa who is sharing her apparent contagious excitement. Jumping around each other with feathers puffed out as they go. Bopping their heads to the beat, doing their funny little tap dance.

“Wanna guess where that was from?” Luna grins over at Lexa, whose eyes grow wide.

“Seriously?” She gasps, looking over at Nann in wonder.

“Azgeda folk song. Learned it from a refuge in Floukru a couple years back.” Luna grins down at the little bird.

“Smart little thing.” Nann hums. “Must’ve overheard it in Azgeda.”

“Any other requests?” Luna asks.

“POP GOES THE WEASEL!” Clarke rushes in excitement. Both Lexa and Nann groan, making Luna cackle.

“She sang that blasted song day and night for four days straight as a strikon.” Lexa mutters with wild crazed eyes.

“If you sing that on our trip, I will make you walk child.” Nann grumbles.

“Oh, come on! I want to see how they dance to it!” Clarke whines, motioning to the birds.”

“You wish is my command, Wanheda.” Luna winks and plays it as an audible grumble is heard. The blonde insists to sing the entire song, but the cute little jig from the birds is hilarious. Looking like mini Irish step dancers the way, they move their feet so quickly and hop to the beat.

“See. They like the upbeat songs.” Clarke shrugs, sticking her tongue out at Nann and Lexa. The female comes over and whistles the pop goes the weasel tune for her to play again. Earning a snort of laughter from Clarke and Luna, they the birds INSTANTLY loved it.

“You guys will play nothing else again!” Lexa chuckles, watching them shamelessly dance erratically to the beat. There is zero doubt how much the two love this song by the gleeful grins and squawks they are emitting.

“I am okay with that.” Clarke replies with an enormous grin.

~~~

“Okay while we are traveling you will wear some of my old armor just in case.” Lexa instructs pulling out some pieces to show Clarke.

“I’m wearing child’s armor?” Clarke huffs indignantly.

“… uhh…. Noooooo…” Lexa replies hesitantly. Clarke glares at the brunette with a frown, seeing right through this. “Do you want to the glowing forest, Clarke?” Lexa sighs.

“You know I do.” Clarke mutters

“Then you will wear this. Or we won’t be going.” Lexa declares, striding out and walking straight into Nann’s room. Pacing the floor frustrated as the elder smirks at her.

“How’d it go?” Nann asks with a hint of amusement. Only getting a rude gesture in reply setting her off in a cackle.

“Would you just!” Lexa cries gesturing to Clarke in her closet more than likely pouting or throwing a fit. The elder grins amused and pulls herself up from the bed. Shuffling back to the closet where the girl is pouting in the closet's corner with most of the armor on the floor now. The elder sighs and picks them up piece by piece and puts them back on the counter.

“Do you know how these are made, child?” Nann hums as she cleans up.

“No.” Clarke whispers.

“They scrounge for the hardest, sturdiest pieces left after the bombing. Those that remain. We go through every single bit to make these pieces here.” Nann explains, pointing to a few pieces on the chest piece. “While they craft this from the thickest leather we make.” She instructs. “Yes, this is common armor. But that doesn’t mean it was not well crafted or made with just as much care. The important thing to remember is that THIS helps hide your identity when we leave. WHICH keeps you safe.” Nann explains. “Plus, I designed this for Alexandrea when she was a nightblood because she’s MINE. Ai yongon (my child). My most precious possession, at the time. And I wanted to keep her safe while she was apart from me. While in Trikru.” She grins at the memory.

“You made this?” Clarke gasps, taking it back to examine it.

“Designed it. I oversaw every piece made meticulously. Tested each one myself to ensure it was up to par. I am Heda kom Skaigonakru and a former member. Only YOU and LEXA can say they have pieces designed by me, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann smiles at her, pulling her in her arms.

“Cooooolll.” Clarke breathes, looking it over as the elder points out what various branded symbols mean in the leather. Where her symbol is that indicates it was designed by her.

“To her, Clarke. This is MUCH more than a hand-me-down. This was her FIRST piece of armor. TRUE armor. Not the stupid, worthless shit that prick Titus gave them.” Nann mutters dismissively, making Clarke chuckle.

“But… I don’t know how to put it on…” Clarke whispers looking at the floor. Komfoni looks at her and rolls her eyes.

“That was the issue?” Nann mutters in disbelief.

“Well… yea… She’s been putting this on in her sleep since she was a child. Here I am 18 and have no clue how to even begin.” The blonde whispers playing with her hands.

“Ai yongon (my child) is a branwoda (idiot). A brilliant… brilliant branwoda (idiot.)” Komfoni murmurs under her breath, making Clarke cackle despite herself.

“She thought I was throwing a fit because it was her old armor, didn’t she?” The blonde smirks as Nann rolls her eyes.

“You going to tell her, or should I?” Komfoni hums. “Either way. I will need you to help me get up. Otherwise I will be stuck down here.” Clarke chuckles and nods. Moving to stand and pulling up the elder with a grin.

“If we are informing her, she is a branwoda. Not it!” Clarke whispers in Nann’s ear, earning a cackle from the elder. Komfoni shuffles back and wallops Lexa on the back of the head.

“HEY! What was that for?!” Lexa whines rubbing her head.

“Did you ask the child what was upsetting her?” Nann inquires glaring at her. The brunette grimaces at the floor, making the elder roll her eyes. “Yea… that is what I thought. She doesn’t know how to put them on, child.”

“That was it?” Lexa asks baffled.

“That was it. You said it was your old childhood armor… meaning you’ve known how to put that on since you were a strikon.” Nann explains.

“Oh…” The brunette replies sitting on the bed dumbfounded.

“You assumed.” Nann whispers, earning a nod.

“But I guess I wasn’t thinking. Clarke differs from how anyone one else would act. She didn’t have her own clothes till she came to Polis. I guess I just forgot how far we have come for a second there.” Lexa sighs, feeling stupid and guilty for thinking the worst.

“So, help me, child. If you beat yourself up about this. I will pull you over my knee right here.” Nann mutters, pointing a finger.

“Cool can I watch!” Clarke exclaims coming in the door with the wrist guards on her shins and the chest plate on her forehead.

“What’s on your head?” Nann chortles.

“I dunno. Looked like a head protector.” Clarke mutters with a smirk.

“Yes, that was because Lexa was…” The elder gets interrupted by a shriek from Lexa.

“PETITE!” Lexa cries, trying to hop up and pull Clarke out of the room before Nann can finish.

“Flat as a nomajoka (mother fucking) board!” Komfoni finishes with no delay as Clarke smirks at how red Lexa gets. Groaning and hiding her face.

“KOMFFFONNIIIII!” Lexa whines.

“What?! She is your future entwined. You want me to lie to her?!” She shoots back, rolling her eyes. “Dear, you do not understand how many times that annoying little bald joka (fucker) asked if she REALLY was a girl down there.” Komfoni huffs. This Clarke laughs at only because of how high Lexa jumps up to cover Nann’s mouth.

“Lexa. Calm the hell down. I have enough boobs for the both of us.” Clarke mutters making Komfoni roar in laughter at Lexa’s face. “Plus, mine didn’t really start growing until I was about 13. So, I don’t know what the fuck you are so damn worried about. Unbelievably Lexa, you don’t have to be the BEST at EVERYTHING! You can just be normal sometimes.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes, making Lexa smirk. “Leave some exceptional for the rest of us mere mortals.” She huffs dramatically, making Lexa chuckle and throw a pillow at her. Plus, that Luna refuses to call that man anything other than ‘the dead turd’ should say something about how you should weigh his stupid ass opinions.” Komfoni beams down at Lexa, not even having to say a word. Lexa rolls her eyes at her and grumbles under her breath as Clarke strides closer to the bed. “Now can you help me get these off my legs. They are cutting off my circulation!” The blonde whines frantically, making Nann chortles with Lexa in tow.

“That is because they are supposed to go on your wrists.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

Clarke gasps. “THAT’S WHAT THE HOLES WERE FOR!” Causing more laughter to erupt from the two. That days' training consisted of the girl learning how to put on and take off her armor on her own. Until finally she could do it herself without thinking. Luna monitored this as Lexa and Nann continued to pack for all of them and their trip. Komfoni was busy packing meals, and snacks to eat while riding on the trail. Food in the tree houses would be provided for already, so those didn’t need to be worried about. Lexa was busy polishing her and Komfoni’s armor and weapons they would take with them. Clarke’s she would do last, after she finished learning to put them on and take them off. “Luna?” Clarke asks, unbuckling one of her shin guards.

“Hmm?” Luna hums back happily.

“What if I’m not ready to be Wanheda?” Clarke asks, biting her lip nervously. Luna smiles softly and gets off the bed to sit beside Clarke on the floor.

“You already are Wanheda, Clarke. The only difference this trip will make is that the clans will now know about it.” Luna comforts, patting her knee. “This will be fun. Let yourself relax and let it be so. Don’t ruin it by worrying the entire time. And make sure to bring me back a glowing fish!”

“They have those! Cool!!” Clarke exhales excitedly, seeming to forget about the nerves for a bit just as Luna was hoping. An hour later Luna gave her seal of approval and they move on to music lessons. Which both birds very much approve of since they have deemed this their personal dancing time. She waits until that night when she and Lexa are in bed to speak up again. Tomorrow is the day they leave, and she still feels butterflies in her stomach. “Lexa?” Clarke whispers.

“Yes, hodnes? (love)” Lexa replies, pulling the blonde to her comfortingly.

“Is everything going to be different when I return as Wanheda?” She asks hesitantly. Lexa looks down and smiles at the girl cuddled into her chest.

“Nervous?” Lexa hums knowingly as she feels the nod. Tenderly kissing the top of the blonde head and running her fingers through the silky blonde locks. “Well, you will get your own personal guard to protect you just like me. And you will get to choose if you would like to stay in this room or the Wanheda suite a couple floors down.”

“Wanheda has her own suite?” Clarke whispers in wonder.

“Mmmmhmmm… almost the size of mine.” Lexa answers back.

“But I will be away from you.” The blonde frowns as Lexa smirks.

“Yes. But you don’t have to decide now. And you can choose both if you want to. Only you as the holder of Wanheda’s spirit can occupy that room after all.” Lexa comforts feeling the blonde relax more.

“Will I have to go to meetings and official things like you do?” Clarke asks curiously.

“If it calls for it. Then yes. I have something I have lined up for you to do once you first return if you would like. It is your choice after all to accept it or decline it.”

“Really? What is it?” Clarke inquires looking up into the green eyes.

“Well, remember that glowing paint I gave you as a present?” Lexa hums with a smile. Clarke nods excitedly. “Well, the paint stall owner did that for me personally. Traveling to the glowing forest to gather the right supplies and experiment to make it possible for you.”

“They did?” Clarke gasps, stunned.

“Mm-hmm. So, I rewarded him by allowing him to see your mural when it was finished. I warned him it would be anonymously, wanting to allow the artist the choice to reveal themselves. And he would have to agree to be blindfolded and ear-muffed.” Lexa explains.

“Did he agree?” The blonde rushes with wide eyes.

“Oh, without hesitation.” Lexa chuckles. “He loved it so much and was so blown away he asked me a request. To pass on to the anonymous artist that he has a job for them if they so choose to take it. Payed for and supplied himself.” Clarke’s jaw drops open and finds herself speechless. “It seems you, niron (loved one), are one of THE fastest muralist in all the clans. He supplies all of them as the Polis art distributor.” Clarke’s eyes bulge and she looks up in disbelief at Lexa. “It is true, I witnessed you do it myself.”

“He... He wants me to do a job… for him? Like an actual artist job?” The blonde exhales in disbelief. She didn’t know that was possible. Her mother hated it when she drew, said it was pointless. Would never amount to anything or of any value. Medicine on the other hand was and encouraged her to pursue that instead.

“Yes. To paint the orphanage walls… Fill every…” Lexa explains.

“YES!” Clarke replies without even letting her finish. Lexa chuckles and nods.

“I thought you might say that.” Lexa chuckles and nods. “But I wanted to be sure. It is your choice if you would like him to know the true artist’s identity or not.”

“That’s why you waited to tell me until now.” Clarke gasps in realization looking up tenderly at Lexa.

“Yes. So, you can decide if you want them to know Wanheda and Clarke Griffin Kom Skaikru is the mystery artist.” Lexa relays.

“Fuck yes. It would piss my mom off so much!” Clarke exclaims giddy. Lexa snorts out a laugh she can’t hold in.

“She isn’t a fan of your art?” Lexa hums curiously.

“No. Said ‘it’s a hobby, Clarke. Not a profession. You cannot survive off drawing pictures.’ Always lectured me endlessly it wouldn’t hold value or significance and of course choose medicine instead.” Clarke explains, mimicking Abby’s voice perfectly, causing Lexa to cackle.

“Well, she’s a branwoda (dumb). But we already knew that.” Lexa retorts, rolling her eyes as Clarke chuckles with a nod. “I will make sure she gets a tour of the orphanage then when you are down there painting it. Just so she won’t be able to say anything negative about it.” She smirks slyly.

“Omg… YES! Amma would have a field day!” Clarke cackles excitedly.

“Exactly. Not to mention Nann and I will be with her showing her around.” Lexa retorts with an enormous grin.

“Okay. Officially not nervous anymore.” Clarke sighs happily. “Now tell me EVERYTHING about this job!” She eagerly whispers.

Lexa cackles and nods. “Well, the stall owner’s name is Hakal and his wife’s is Ryza. They couldn’t have children, despite wanting one desperately. So, as soon as I become Heda and opened an orphanage in the tower. They adopted a son that bonded with them almost immediately. Today they have six sons, all adopted from Amma and Fei from that orphanage.”

“Geeeezzzz… SIX?!” Clarke whispers with wide eyes.

The brunette snorts out a laugh and nods. “Remain VERY close friends with Amma and Fei.”

“Well… yeah… obviously with that many.” Clarke exclaims in wonder.

“For them Clarke, this project is very personal and close to their hearts to do. Like it is for me. If it weren’t for Nann and being natbilda, I would have been one of them.”

“Lexa.” The blonde whispers with tears in her eyes. “That’s why you founded it.”

“Yes. One of them. It was VERY needed too. Before you were a strikon, they rarely let me know they needed anything. Happily surviving off very little too proud to ask for help. It was only when you were young and I went down there with my natbilda we discovered it to be different.”

“The playground!” Clarke realizes.

“Sha (yes). But still. Now the natbilda, and the goufa from all clans sleep down in the orphanage. But those walls, in all those bedrooms and quarters on that floor, remain white. So, Hakal and Ryza requested you to fill every room with murals of landscapes from all over the clans. He has tried to do it for years now but has a hard time finding time. He and his wife are hoping the landscapes help soothe the scared yongons when they first arrive.” She explains with a soft smile.

“OMG. Our trip. Wanting me to see all the different landscapes. You know I would say yes.” Clarke grins up at her.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to resist.” Lexa chuckles with a nod. “And when we entwine as Heda and Wanheda. We will do an official tour of all the clans, just like when I first became Heda. Which will allow you to see ALL of them. And once you finish those walls, you are more than welcome to paint the playground, and the classrooms upstairs to your heart's content. Even teach an art class to the goufas if you would like. After all, Wanheda business will be only occasional.”

“I love you.” Clarke whispers with tear-filled eyes. “Thank you for making me happy again. Working so hard to ensure my happiness and health.”

“Always, hodnes.” Lexa smiles, kissing her tenderly on the head.

~~~

Nann woke both girls up just before sunrise. Travel clothes laid out and ready for them. Clarke was so damn excited she shot out of bed like a damn mosquito hovering around Lexa as she got ready. Only when Nann pointed out she had her pants on backwards, did she reassess herself.

“But there are too many pockets for it to be the front.” Clarke mutters looking down confused.

“Yes, those are for a reason.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes.

“You put on the underwear, right?” Komfoni mutters suspiciously.

“Uhhh… I think so…” Clarke replies with a shrug.

“Omg… you don’t know?!” Lexa chuckles. “No… go in there and let Nann make SURE you put everything on correctly.” She instructs, pointing to Clarke’s room. Feeling the elder tie of the braid she is working on in the brunette curls and chuckle as she follows the pouting blonde. Lexa finishes eating her breakfast at her table, hearing faint grumbles from the other room. Lexa’s armor is arranged neatly on her bed next to her boots, sash, and cloak. All her various throwing knifes, both swords and other weaponry she was taking on the trip was laid out with it. Clarke’s boots and a travel cloak was laid out next to Heda’s with the bow, knifes, sword and Lexa’s old armor.

“But those are the diaper underwear!!” Lexa hears Clarke complain as she smirks into her porridge.

“I am aware.” Nann mutters. “Now put them on.”

“Clarke? Would you rather wear the actual thing?” Lexa calls from the table hearing a huffed grumble of expletives. Nann pokes her hand out with a thumbs up, making the brunette chuckle.

“You both suck.” Clarke gripes marching angrily back to the table to finish eating.

“Yes, so does your bladder control.” Komfoni retorts without hesitation as Lexa looks up in realization. Jostling up and down on a horse all day can’t be good to help with this.

“Maybe we should…” Lexa suggests.

“Already did.” Nann hums as a breath of relief emits form Lexa. Blue eyes glare at them suspiciously, trying to figure out what they're talking about. “Finish eating while you glare, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Those two will not wait for you to finish before helping.” The elder hums nodding down at the two birds eating their fill of Hellmouth roots. The blonde eyes widen and nod continuing to shovel in food.

“Seriously, you have no idea how hard it is to eat around a beak.” Lexa mutters as Nann continues braiding her hair again.

“Can we say bye to Amma before we go?” Clarke asks suddenly after several quiet minutes of just the two eating and Nann braiding.

“She is already on her way up, child.” Komfoni hums knowingly with a wink. It was almost like that blonde felt her connection instinctively to Amma without understanding it. It made her smile down at her own yongon in understanding. Sure enough, just as Clarke was finishing breakfast Amma strode in with Xander again strapped to her chest. Nann is almost done braiding back the blonde locks from the girls’ face, smiling at the boy. The minute he sees those birds he gives a loud squawk causing everyone to chortle.

“Fei and I are hoping MAYBE saying bye-bye to them will put a cork in the super fun stage.” Amma explains with a crazed look in her eye, making Nann cackle.

“Or make him scream his head off.” Lexa smirks.

“Yes well, I have a foolproof way to shut him up if that’s the case. Two, actually.” Amma smirks with a wink, causing a snort of laughter from Heda. “Mmm… I like these braids on you.” She smiles down at Clarke.

“We are attempting to keep it out of her face on the trip.” Nann hums with a wink.

“Well, Let me know how that ends up working then.” Amma replies down to Clarke.

“Can I show her?!” Clarke asks excitedly.

“Hold on I’m almost done.” The elder mutters still braiding.

“Show me what?” Amma asks as Lexa gives her an exaggerated eye roll. The second Nann ties off her braid, the blonde rockets to the bed excitedly bouncing. Looking an awful lot like Skafaripa in Lexa’s opinion. “Oh, you got fancy armor!” the fisa chuckles.

“And watch! I know how to put it on!!!” Clarke gushes, making Lexa snort. “I practiced for three hours yesterday with Luna and everything!!” Amma looks back at Lexa with an amused look.

“Would you like to tell her why, hodnes?” Lexa chuckles.

“Yea… apparently the breast plate doesn’t go on your forehead.” Clarke sighs as Amma cackles.

“AND…” Lexa coaches with a huge grin.

“Wrist guards don’t go on shins. Those were not fun getting off.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes that makes Amma snort in laughter. Nann relays the entire story of how they almost had to cut those off her legs. Noticing the blond not dressing and watching her instead, the fisa turns to her.

“Okay, I am watching. Go.” Amma chuckles as she watches the blonde put on each piece of armor dutifully. “Wow! I am impressed! That is a lot of pieces to remember! Ohh… and you got weapons!” Amma hums, raising an eyebrow to Lexa.

“I’m not allowed the sharp things yet.”

“Unless…” Lexa tests.

“I am dying.” Clarke sighs.

“Because?” Lexa continues with a smirk.

“I am not trusted to not cut the skrish (shit) outta myself until I am officially Wanheda.” Clarke drones as Amma smirks with a nod of approval.

“Yes. I would really love to see you come back with all your fingers.” The fisa grins, hugging the girl with a chuckle.

“I’ll do what I can.” Clarke hums with a nod, bending down to kiss Xander who giggles. Turning, she gasps as she reaches for her boots. “I GET A CAPE?!” She gushes excitedly.

“It’s a traveling cloak, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“SHUT UP! I GET A CAPE!” Clarke exclaims elatedly completely ignoring Lexa and thrusting it out to Amma who is cackling.

Luna strides still sipping a mug of tea. “Sup, my people. Who’s excited!?” She calls, raising her tea glass, making Lexa smirk at her.

“MEEEEEEE!!!!” Clarke calls bouncing. “LOOOOK A CAPE!!!” She exclaims.

“SWEEEET!” Luna calls back just as excitedly as Clarke is. Sitting down and pouring another cup of tea, then leans over to Lexa. “What’s a cape?” She whispers, making Lexa cackle.

“You didn’t know what that was?” Nann asks with an amused grin.

“Nope. But she was excited. So, I was excited. That’s like law.” Luna explains without missing a beat. Lexa grins with amusement and pride. She loved this about Luna, just vicariously enjoying what anyone else is. Not a clue what it means, just glad they are happy.

“Okay. I want you to draw me LOTS AND LOTS of pictures on your trip. So, you can come back and show me everything!” Amma instructs kissing her forehead after the girl ties her boots up.

“One last thing…” Clarke states faintly, dawdling to her room with a frown. “Can you watch these for me?” Clarke asks coming out clutching Paulie and her blanket.

“Honey, are you sure?” Amma asks worriedly, looking into those blue eyes. The blonde nods.

“Yea. I thought about it a lot last night. And Lexa and I talked about it. And I got to thinking maybe that’s why it’s called a trip and not home. Its temporary and doesn’t have all the comforts you are used to. And if I am going to be Wanheda. I need to prepare to hold that weight again. I need to test myself to ensure I am ready.” Clarke explains.

“Sweetheart, you can still be Wanheda and need something to help you sleep.” Amma gently ensures.

“I know. But I don’t want to lose them. They mean too much. And you understand that. You know how much they mean to me.” The blonde sighs. Amma wraps her up in her arms.

“I will protect them if it means you will come back to me and show me all the cool things you got to do.” Amma coaches as Clarke smiles and nods. Allowing the fisa to wipe away a few stray tears and straightening up again. “Though, I am sure Luna would have understood that too, my dear.” She smiles over that girl, not wanting her to feel left out.

“Oh, heck no! I’d accidentally spill something on it and she’d go all Wanheda on me. Have to kill me by default. No thanks! I choose life!” Luna expresses without hesitation, making Clarke smirk at Amma.

“Well, okay then.” The fisa chuckles. “So, does that mean you are going without yours to Heda?”

“Correct. I never travel with mine. They are far too important to lose. Usually have Komfoni protect them, but she is going with us. They are hidden in my Nomi’s hidden storage chamber with her things. So, she can protect them for me while I am away.” Lexa explains casually tying her boots. Amma looks heart stricken at Nann who nods with a sigh.

“Jeez, Lex, warn us next time you decide to shoot us through the heart next time.” Luna moans dramatically, clutching above her heart like it shot her.

“Oh, shof op!” Lexa retorts rolling her eyes as she quickly begins strapping in her armor and weapons. “Come here, niron.” She hums. Directing the blond to stand perfectly still as she places knifes in special pockets on her pants. Talking to her through them about each location and when you use them. Even two on the inside of her boots she can use if needed. Her bow and quiver gets strapped to her back over her cloak. Long sword strapped to her side as Lexa checks the tightness of all her armor. “Os (good)” She praises with a nod. Suddenly Clarke freezes and glances at Nann.

“Does that mean you’re wearing your scary stuff again?” Clarke whines with a frown. Lexa cackles right along with Nann, Amma and Luna.

“Not a fan?” Amma asks with a chuckle.

“No. She scared the skrish (shit) out of me that day.” Clarke frowns.

“Yes, and when I tried to talk to her. She screeched at me I must’ve eaten Nann since I sounded so much like her.” Nann grins, causing a roar of laughter.

“Oh… that’s good!” Luna cackles, shaking her head.

“Some of it, I will wear child. But not all of it. Makes me stand out too much.” Nann explains as Clarke gives a visible sigh of relief. As they strap Skafaripa with his pack Amma is prepping Xander carefully. Explaining they will go bye-bye and to practice his bye-bye wave. Luna and Clarke, does it with him back a fourth as Skafaripa and Bounmeizen take one last long drink and nuzzle Nann. The elder looks back at Amma and whispers to her. “If you notice him start to cry stick a teat in his mouth. If that one notices we are upset he won’t want to leave.” She warns, nodding to Skafaripa. Amma nods in understanding, unbuttoning her shirt a bit just in case. Making it much easier to turn the boy and place it in his mouth quickly if needed.

“All right. We are locked and loaded.” Amma nods to Nann, making Lexa and Luna snort out in cackles. The strikon lasts through the bye-bye waves until he realizes they are not coming back immediately to him. The lip pokes up and wobbles as his eyes begin to water. Like a flash of lightening Amma flips the boy in the carrier so he can nurse discretely against her. Wiping his tears away as he swallows. “I know, baby. Bye-byes are hard, aren’t they.” She hums, patting his bottom comfortingly as he drinks. “We will go see Roan after this. He will make sure it is all better.” The fisa coos sympathetically.

“More like spoil him rotten.” Lexa chuckles, rubbing the back of the little boy’s head.

“Exactly.” Amma smirks. “I don’t know who cheers whom up more these days.” She grins. With that, their party departs for their trip as planned. Lexa and Nann out the front with Amma, who is planning to walk to Roan’s room. Luna and Clarke out the back of the tower as they sneak out with everyone distracted with the Heda’s leaving. 

~~~

“So, we there yet?” Clarke asks behind Lexa two hours after they’ve been riding. The new excited feeling obviously wearing out by that point as the blonde looks around at the forest.

“Does it look like it?” Lexa retorts without looking back. She had been hoping that waking the blonde up earlier than usual would cause her sleeping while traveling. Apparently, it didn’t yet she was still hoping though.

“I dunno it all looks the same.” The blonde replies. Nann subtly smirks over at Clarke who is looking up at the trees trying to decipher where they are. “How will we know when we are there?”

“Skrish (shit) will joken (fucking) glow, child.” Nann mutters in exasperation as Lexa chuckles. She lasts another fifteen minutes before speaking up again.

“But like… how much longer?” Clarke inquires idly drumming on Lexa’s back in rhythm to the horse trots.

“That gag I tried to pack doesn’t seem so stupid now does it?” Komfoni murmurs under her breath causing a snort of laughter from Lexa.

“Oh, I already know how to get those off.” The girls smiled proudly at Nann.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lexa sighs.

“That’s why that dead kidnappy dude had to tie it over that god-awful smelling sack. Also, probably why he kept getting so pissed. That and the biting.” Clarke hums in thought, hearing a cackle from Nann in amusement.

“You bit him?” Lexa asks, attempting to stifle her laughter.

“Oh, yea every chance I got!” Clarke exclaims earning another cackle from Nann and a chuckle from Lexa. “Motherfucker whacked me over the goddamn head like a psychopath. Didn’t say a word. Minding my own damn business… BAM... instant headache from hell. AND if THAT wasn’t worse, he threw me over his shoulder where I had to stare at his hairy ass all day. AND let me tell you NOT the most enjoyable thing to wake up to! Like buy a goddamn belt, man!” Clarke rants as Nann is wiping tears from her face in laughter. Suddenly she stops herself mid-rant and frantically bats at the brunette. “Lexa!! Lexa!!” Clarke hisses urgently.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa replies calmly.

“The horse is pooping!” Clarke exclaims in horror.

Lexa smirks, “Okay. Well, believe it or not, animals also have to do this too, Clarke.”

“Does he like… need to wipe?” The blonde asks, earning a snort from Nann.

“No, Clarke. He is a horse.” She answers just as calmly.

“Ew… why?!” Clarke blanches as Nann is looking over at the girl in amusement.

“I dunno. Why don’t you ask him Clarke?” Lexa chuckles, shaking her head.

“Hey! Mr. Horsey-dude. Mate. Like that’s sick nasty.” Clarke declares causing cackling from Lexa and Nann to erupt.

“I change my mind. I am so glad we didn’t gag her.” Nann chuckles as Lexa nods in agreement. Lexa for one could not WAIT to hear what Indra thought of their traveling conversation. After a thorough discussion to the horse about hygiene etiquette, which Lexa and Nann really enjoyed. The blonde seems to have magically remembered that she packed a sketchbook. Which she has pressed up against Lexa’s back as a makeshift table of sorts.

“I wonder if I can sing the milkie song in Trigedasleng!” Clarke gasps abruptly.

“Only one way to find out.” Nann chuckles as Lexa is mouthing expletives to the elder. At around 3974 milkies on the wall, Clarke abruptly stops singing.

“Lexa!” She whispers.

“3,975 Clarke.” Lexa replies without hesitation, earning a snort from Komfoni.

“No. I already know how to count. I need to tinkle!” Clarke whisper yells.

“Made it longer than I thought.” Nann mutters sorta impressed.

“How bad?” The brunette sighs.

“Uhh… you are about to find out if you don’t stop.” Clarke whines as the elder cackles.

“You were taught how? Right child?” Nann hums as the party screeches to a halt and the girl shoves the book and pencil into the saddlebag.

“Pee… yes… successfully peed for 18 years now.” Clarke retorts as Lexa swings down and helps her off the horse. The blonde has both hands between her legs as she sprints off to the forest without a moment’s notice.

“That is certainly debatable.” Nann mutters as Lexa sighs.

“I’ll go…” Lexa grumbles, rolling her eyes and treks back to the direction the blonde darted to. Looking up she sees Indra cackling to herself so she knows she is probably on the right trail.

“HALT! WHO GOES THERE?! I AM TINKLING AND WILL NOT HESITATE TO THROW MY PISS ALL THE FUCK OVER YOU!” Clarke screeches almost causing Indra to fall out of her tree she is laughing so hard.

“It is just me. Making sure you are safe.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Thanks. Lexa.” Clarke sighs, visibly relieved.

“Clarke… hodnes (love), is there a reason you are naked?” Lexa hums with a frown.

“I’m tinkling, Lexa!” The blonde huffs like it is obvious. The brunette just turns away from the blonde and looks up at Indra with raised eyebrows. The Trikru chief makes a hand signal for the gonas hiding to circle around them with backs out for privacy. She already had this fun lesson with Octavia. Now apparently it was Heda’s turn. As Lexa marches in further where Clarke is.

“Can I possibly show you a simpler way I have learned over the years?” Lexa asks delicately as the blue eyes look up at her curiously. It takes a minute, but she nods finally. Lexa didn’t have to go honestly, but she needed to show Clarke so she figured why not? Leaning against a nearby tree trunk in a deep squat, she lowers her pants and underwear to mid-thigh. Simply peeing and standing back up to button her pants.

“What the fuck kinda witchcraft was that?!” Clarke exhales making Lexa snort in laughter. Nann is still laughing when they return, no doubt because Indra stopped in to relay what was taking so long.

“How’d it go?” Komfoni chuckles. Lexa glares at her frustratedly as she swings up and pulls Clarke up behind her. It wasn’t the girl dressing that took so long. It was the armor she flung off they had to re-tighten and replace her weapons that took FOREVER.

“Did you know you don’t have to get all naked to tinkle?!” Clarke exhales excitedly in one breath. That almost does Nann in right there. It impresses Lexa she didn’t fall off the horse to be honest.

“So, I guess that was a negative on knowing how to piss in the woods, then.” The elder chuckles wiping her eyes.

“Yea…. That was not on the earth skills curriculum.” Clarke mutters causing Lexa to snort in laughter thinking this was an actual class they taught to Skaikru goufa. “Well… not like I could even go to that damn class in isolation but they gave me a book.” Clarke huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Wait… explain that, please.” Lexa asks suddenly as Nann’s eyes get round. Obviously, she had been assuming the same thing as Lexa.

“They taught an earth skills survival class. Of course, nobody bothered to tell ANY of them WHY they were giving it. So, not a single person payed ANY fucking attention. But I was in isolation, remember? Because they didn’t want me possibly blabbing. So, I sat in the cell and read the textbook instead.” Clarke explains, gesturing wildly. Lexa must do a couple deep breathing exercises after this one. She was still pissed they sent CHILDREN down to do an adult’s job without being prepared AT ALL. But she gave them a benefit of a doubt, figuring it was a last-ditch survival sort of thing. But this… this meant it was a conscious forethought. They planned this ahead of time and CHOSE to keep those kids in the dark. It was not only CRUEL, it was abhorrently idiotic at best. Who the hell will listen to some random class they don’t think they will need? It just helps the leadership feel like they didn’t KILL all those kids. Zero actual effectiveness other than helping their conscious feel clean. It was sick.

“Awww, fuckbiscuit. You are gonna kill my mom so hard, now aren’t you?” Clarke whines in realization.

“Like you wouldn’t joken (fucking) believe.” Lexa seethes.

“I second that.” Nann growls.

“Well… can I at least yell at her first?” The blonde pouts. It starts with a snicker from Lexa just imagining the pout in full force. Then Nann looks over and snorts out a laugh that causes an all-out infectious cackle to erupt from the two. At the next pee break after a roaring 9357 milkies on the wall while the girl continued to sketch. The brunette already feels her left eye beginning to twitch. Indra gestures to Lexa as she escorts Clarke to make sure she doesn’t pee all over herself.

“Give her this. Tell her to practice her knots. I already started them so she sees the different kinds. It will keep her hands busy and engage her mind enough that it will keep her from talking your ear off.” Lexa looks at her with uncertainty. “I know. Just trust me, Heda. I raised 4 of those. Just tell her she is making the hammock she is sleeping in tonight. Works like a charm every time.”

“Do we actually make her do that?” Lexa asks doubtfully.

“Of course not. Child would accidentally hang herself. But it keeps them busy enough you don’t want to kill them by the time you get there.” Indra winks, making Lexa snort. A female gona gestures for Lexa to go check on Clarke and she rolls her eyes.

“How did they not teach them ANYTHING?!” She hisses turning to march back to Clarke as Indra smirks behind her. Indra was still trying to figure out how those branwoda goufa’s had survived in the woods with how little they knew THAT long.

“Lexa!” Clarke whispers frantically, bouncing up and down. Where the hell was, she? Clarke swore she was right behind her a second ago. She wanted Lexa to show her that fancy trick again. Preferably before she pees herself.

“Clarke?” Lexa replies, hearing her name again being called out. It’s sorta sad just how not surprised she is at this point to finding Clarke butt naked… again. “Hodnes, I am glad you are over your bashfulness but don’t you think you might want to try it the easier way?” Lexa inquires delicately.

“You were taking too long! I needed you to show me that fancy trick again!” Clarke whined.

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted your privacy.” Lexa frowns, gathering the girl’s clothes thrown about.

“What if I pee on them?” Clarke asks worriedly.

“You won’t, you will be leaning back.” Lexa assures. She gets a doubtful look, but she considers it a win she doesn’t immediately reject it. When they climb back on the horse and get situated, the brunette pulls the vines out of her pocket. “All right. I have a project for you, Clarke.” She instructs, handing back the vines, and knots Indra handed her.

“Okay…” Clarke mutters, trying to figure out what the crap the jumbled knotty vines are.

“I want to see if you can make a Trikru hammock just like we taught you. Well enough that you will be able to sleep in there tonight.” Lexa coaches as Nann grins slyly from her horse.

“Shut up. Like a real one? Not the fake pretend one we used because you said it would take far too long to make.” Clarke breathes excitedly.

“A real one. All done by your hands. Those knots have already been started for you to show the different ones you can use. I am hoping you remember all those other ones I taught you as well. I will be looking for those too in there to see if you used the right one.” The brunette directs looking back to see an enormous beaming grin all over the blonde’s face.

“Oh, hell yes!” Clarke exhales, already getting to work while Lexa is giving the instructions. Thankfully for EVERYONE’S general sanity, Indra’s trick works like a charm. Even allowing fewer bathroom breaks to occur so they could actually get to their destination before winter. The girl takes a couple breaks to read, or draw when she feels inspired. But it is shocking how well this knot trick works and she makes a mental note to thank Indra PROFUSELY. By the time they make it halfway to the first tree house, Clarke is only stripping down her lower half to pee. Which Lexa unabashedly celebrates every time she adds a piece of clothing. Something Indra finds INCREDIBLY humorous, to say the least. They finally make her stop knotting long enough she can eat lunch. And it isn’t long after the blonde finishes that Lexa feels Clarke go limp behind her and smirks in victory that the blonde is finally napping. Pulling Clarke’s cloak to her front, the brunette ties it in front of her waist. Effectively holding Clarke to her as she sleeps in their saddle. Pulling the vines that were still in the girl’s hands when she fell asleep to tuck away safely in her cloak until she wakes.

“Told you that would work. Used to do it with you.” Nann whispers with a smug smirk as Lexa rolls her eyes. A half hour in Lexa sees Indra signal to pull the girl’s hood up over her face and points to the sun. The brunette nods in understanding and pulls it until the chief nods. That pale skin will burn fast before it tans, and it would be painful at that. Octavia was the same way and is FINALLY starting to tan now. With Clarke asleep, Lexa and Nann could pick up the pace to make up for lost time.

“Clarke, hodnes (love).” Lexa hums behind her, smiling when she feels Clarke move. “Hodnes, we are almost there.” She relays hearing a gasp of excitement. Lexa chuckles, unknotting the cloak from her front so Clarke can move freely again.

“I haven’t finished my hammock though!” Clarke replies, panicked. “OH NO! I must’ve dropped it when I fell asleep! NO!” the blonde rushes feeling around on her lap as Lexa hears the emotions wavering in her voice.

“Hodnes, chil au (calm down). I have it right here. I tucked it safely away in my cloak while you slept.” Lexa assures handing it back to the girl.

“Oh, thank god…” Clarke breaks in relief. “You are the best Lexa.” She murmurs, leaning up against the brunette’s back as she calms her racing heart down.

“And since we still have more stops on our way there and again on our way back. You can just test it out when you finish at one of those. Okay?” Lexa assures, feeling Clarke nod against her back.

“Oh, okay. Good.” The blonde agrees safely tucking it away in the saddlebag. Looking around, a pristine lake finally comes into view and the girl’s excitement level skyrockets. “Is that where we are staying?! By the lake?!”

“Sort of.” Lexa laughs as they trot into a hidden cave and tie up the horses inside. “Come on, niron (loved one). I want to show you where we are staying.” She grins, walking out of the cave and hoping up one tree.

“We get to sleep in the trees?!” Clarke cries excitedly.

“Yes, and no.” Lexa chuckles.

“Your cryptic answers are annoying.” The blonde growls causing a smirk from the brunette. “How’s Nanna getting up?” She asks with a frown seeing her stand below them looking up. Suddenly what she thought was a part of the swollen middle of the tree bark breaks off and lowers down to the ground. Nann strides in and sits on the chair provided. Holding on to their saddlebags as she waves at them when she passes.

“Like that.” Lexa grins as Clarke’s jaw is left on the forest floor a couple stories down.

“IS THAT A TREE HOUSE?!’ Clarke screeches excitedly, causing a cackle from Lexa and Nann. The girl can’t seem to move fast enough as Lexa chuckles beside her.

“This way niron (lover).” Lexa hums, pushing up a hidden trap door and climbing up. Clarke gasps audibly and scrambles over with the biggest eyes of wonder Lexa had ever seen her make. Rendered speechless as she climbs on the platform and looks around slowly. Taking everything in in absolute shock and surprise. Outside it is so hidden and looks so small when you finally recognize the structure for what it was. Inside though, it is a multi story spacious area that left the girl wondering how the hell they pulled this off. Viewing hammocks and a bedroom, the blue eyes whip around to Lexa for confirmation. “Yes. This is where we are staying.” Lexa cackles. “You like it?” All Clarke can do is nod as the man who used a pulley to lift Nann up chuckles. Having been hugging the elder tightly in greeting as she whispered to him while the blonde was busy.

“She like tree houses?” He grins.

“Never seen one before.” Lexa explains with a smirk.

“Not to mention she is obsessed with them.” Nann retorts rolling her eyes.

“No way! A first timer! Nice! Let me show you around then!” He exclaims elatedly. “This is the main living floor with the fireplace over here.” He gestures, pulling her over into the nearby room. “And if you go up here.” The man states leading her to the staircase. “You will see the guest rooms.” Pointing to two doors across from each other. Both with full-sized beds. Clarke gasps at the view from the window overlooking the lake and tree canopy. “Yea, I thought you’d like that.” He chuckles before opening another door in the room, “This the guest bath. We get the water straight from the lake and heat it up in the fireplace.” He explains excitedly. “This is the other guest room. You will share the bathroom with.” He explains as they walk back out and he leads her to another staircase. “And this is my room.” He explains showing her his bed and bathroom, both with incredible views. “But this here…” The man explains leading her to a ladder that goes straight up. “Is my absolute favorite.” He explains as she steps out on the rooftop deck with a 360-degree view.

“Holy shit…” Clarke exhales, making him and Lexa cackle.

“You have a balcony on your floor too but this one has the best view.” He explains with a huge grin. Clarke could’ve stayed there on that rooftop forever. Though, Lexa tugged at her sleeve and whispered in her ear.

“How would you like to learn how to fish?” She grins as the blonde nods excitedly.

“We will do it Floukru style so you can show off to Luna when you get back to Polis.” The man winks with a smirk as they make their way down.

“You are Floukru!?” Clarke gasps.

“Sha.” He smirks leading them down to the platform. Lexa goes down first to show Clarke how to buckle herself in. “I promise I will not drop you.” He assures seeing her nervousness. She nods and shakily steps out on the platform and buckles in. White knuckling the chair rails as he gently lowers her down to the ground. Lexa chuckles seeing Clarke’s face of hesitancy until she feels herself hit solid ground.

“See. Not too bad, huh?” Lexa assures, helping the shaky hands unbuckle with a smile. Clarke smiles a little with a light chuckle. “I’m proud of you!” She whispers in the blonde’s ear.

“This is incredible Lexa!” Clarke finally breathes as the sit by the lake waiting for the tree house man to climb down to meet them.

“After we entwine there are several of these all over the clans. We can stay there for our honeymoon if you would like. Just us and no one near for miles and miles around.” Lexa whispers as Clarke’s eyes widen, giving an excited nod. The brunette smirks knowingly and nods. “Perfect, then that is what we will do.”

“Ah… here you two are!” The man exclaims with a huge grin. “Come on, I’ll show you how to make your own fishing pole.” He calls, waving them over. Both hike over to him and he shows them to some cane poles nearby the lake. “What would you like me to call you?” He asks the blonde.

“Clarke is fine.”

“All right, Clarke. Well, I am Lotan. And these are cane poles and the BEST fishing poles in existence.” He explains pulling out a knife and cutting down one in a single blow. Handing it to Clarke after he subtly glances at Lexa who nods in agreement. “All right Now take the knife and cut yours down the same way you saw me.” He instructs as the blue eyes look over at Lexa hesitantly.

“Go ahead.” Lexa chuckles with a nod. Carefully gripping, just like she saw Lotan do. Swinging exactly where she saw him point to. It takes four or five swings, but she does it without cutting herself. Quickly handing the enormous knife back to the man before she manages to do so. He chuckles and hands it to Heda, who also cuts hers down in a single blow.

“Over time, you will be able to cut yours down in one blow too. Takes practice.” He explains with a wink. Lotan leads them over to some vines and meticulously explains how to braid and weave them onto the poles. HE picks up a few thick branches that had fallen to the forest floor as they walked back. Leading them over to the lakeshore, the three sit and braid the vines onto their poles. Taking the sticks, he delicately shows Clarke how to whittle her own fishing hook, which she turned out to be quite good at surprisingly. Lotan helped, A LOT, but she managed not to cut herself so Lexa and Clarke both considered it a win. He stands and points as he walks carefully on the lake shore. Halting, he kneels down and points to the small bubbles coming up when the waves lap in. He digs and pulls out a couple worms that has the blonde’s eyes widen. The man then picks some moss off a couple rocks and some pine needles from the forest floor. Diligently teaching her how to make her own lure to attach to her hook. The next part turns out to be the least exciting part of the entire process. Requiring her to not talk… at all and be quiet. Something Clarke KNOWS she notoriously sucks at. Suddenly realizing THIS is probably why the delinquents always sucked at hunting and fishing each time they tried. All of them were horrible at being quiet and following instructions. I mean… otherwise, they wouldn’t be delinquents. So, while they wait for the fish to bite, Clarke sprints back to grab her sketchbook and art supply pouch. Wanting to sketch the memory of this place, to remember forever. Jogging back, she gets comfortable and quickly gets lost in her drawing. Sketching the lake shore and their three poles going into the water. The forest in the background and even the waterfall cascading down where the horses are hidden behind. The man looks over at Lexa mouthing ‘she’s good’ before nodding to the picture. Lexa smiles proudly and nods back. Unexpectedly, she feels a tug at her feet where her pole is. Gasping, she drops her book and pencil and grabs the pole looking back at Lotan. “Turn the pole to reel it in carefully.” He explains with a chuckle. The fish at the end must be massive because it almost pulls her right in. Requiring Lexa and Lotan to jump in to keep it steady as she turns the pole. Finally, a MASSIVE fish is pulled out, and she hollers excitedly. Jumping up and down in victory. Hearing a noise, she looks up and spots Nann watching them from the balcony. Cheering and giving her a thumbs up as the girl holds up the fish. As the other two reel in their catches she quickly illustrates her holding the fish she caught and another of Lexa and Lotan helping her reel it in together. When they head back up the tree, she races to show Nann animatedly.

“Goodness. That is a HUGE child! No wonder it took all three of you!” Komfoni exclaims clapping the girl on the back.

“I even drew it look!” She grins, flipping the page excitedly. “I’m going to draw the tree house next!” Clarke rushes with a gigantic smile. Lotan teaches her how to clean the fish… she’s reluctant unsurprisingly but she still learns. After washing her hands, a couple times the blonde eagerly returns to sketching. Moving around the tree house in various locations to sketch the interior and exterior just as she wants it. One of the room she is sleeping in with Lexa, the window view out to the lake, the rooftop balcony and even the pulley with the platform lowering.

“How on earth does she draw so many pictures at once?” Lotan whispers to Lexa, as they sit grilling their fish for dinner.

“No idea. It still amazes me each time she does it.” Lexa chuckles. Nann is nearby chopping vegetables for a salad and smirks back at the girl. “I think this is the most I have ever seen her do in one day.” Heda admits.

“Your first tree house does that.” Lotan smirks, making Lexa and Nann chuckle. As they sit for dinner, the brunette leans over and peels the skin off Clarke’s fish for her. Explaining how roasting it like that helps keep it juicy. All of them look at her as she takes her first official bite of fish and hums in delight. It is a rich flavor explosion the second she pops it in her mouth. So much different from the game they hunted, but so good at the same time. Lotan chuckles and nods in approval at her scarfing the fish and quickly having a second helping.

“I think she likes it.” Nann chuckles nudging Lexa who chuckles.

“I am guessing none of you could ever figure out how to fish?” Lexa smirks.

“Oh, heck no! No one would shut up long enough to do that! Geez, we were lucky we didn’t starve half the time.” Clarke retorts as Lotan cackles with amusement. When they finish eating Lotan shows the women how he lowers down a big bucket into the lake and pulls it up to the tree house. Filling their tub and putting rocks into the fire to heat while Nann prepares the tub for the first recipient. Clarke tells Lexa to take the first bath, while she finishes her sketches. Plus, she knew the brunette was DYING to get clean after riding all day. Clarke draws on the deck until Nann comes to gather her to bathe. Water already drawn and heated to perfection with bubbles to match. The smile grows huge when she spots the bubbles. “Fuck yes!” She cheers, hearing a cackle from Lexa in their room.

“Yes, I had a little of that sent ahead for you, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” The elder chuckles as Clarke climbs in excitedly and sinks in with a contented moan.

“You are the best Nanna ever!” Clarke sighs happily with an enormous grin as Lexa pokes her head in and chuckles.

“Just holler when you want me to pry her cute little naked butt out of that tub, so we can get you a bath before sunset, Komfoni.” Lexa grins over to Nann who cackles and nods.

“How do we get so dirty just sitting on a horse all day?!” Clarke asks baffled as she steps out of the tub to dry off. Hair freshly washed several times by the elder meticulously. Body cleaned within an inch of her life until she FINALLY felt clean again.

“I’ve been asking myself that for years now.” Lexa cackles, grabbing their lotion and a brush before moving back into their room with Clarke. Shutting the door so they can drain and refill the tub for Nann to use. Clarke’s eyes widen as she spots the candles lit around the room, making it glow warmly around them.

“Does this mean I can stay naked!” Clarke whispers excitedly, earning a grin from Lexa.

“Oh, I would prefer it.” The brunette winks. “Now come here so I can brush out your hair before it dries like that.” Lexa calls from the chair in the corner. She can’t help but cackle at the waddle the blonde does on her way over. Obviously quite sore from riding. “I will rub out your muscles tonight when I lotion you.” Lexa grins.

“FUUUCCCCKKKKK!” Clarke whines as they hear a laugh from inside the bathroom. Lexa smirks as she gently brushes out her love’s hair. Clarke lotions the essential bits while the brunette does this.

“All right, go lay down on the bed face down so I can lotion you while rubbing out your muscles.” Lexa instructs, slapping both pale butt cheeks with a smirk. The blonde nods and waddles back as Heda grins at the view.

“HOW THE FUCK AM I SORE WHEN I JUST SAT THERE!?” Clarke cries frustratedly as she attempts to lower herself on the bed.

“Because it works muscles you didn’t know existed while you are continually stabilizing yourself on top of it.” Lexa hums, striding over and rubbing some lotion on her hands. Rubbing down the girl's back, and on her shoulders before setting to work on her legs. Starting at the bottom of her feet and working up to her hamstrings. Working each knot carefully as the girl hisses and tenses under her. “Shh… relax hodnes (love).” She comforts, rubbing more lotion on her. Making it almost through one side of a hamstring before Nann pokes her head in. Freshly bathed and dressed in pajamas.

“How bad is it?” Komfoni hums, coming over and grinning at the sight. Lexa fully dressed and bathed while Clarke is butt naked on the bed.

“My butt hates the fuck outta me. And the feeling is mutual at the moment.” Clarke whines, making the elder cackle.

“All right you take the left cheek. I’ll take the right.” The elder instructs putting some lotion on her hands and setting to work. By the time the two finish, Clarke is already snoring. Nann looks down and grins widely. Patting that cute little butt and kissing the side of the girl’s head. Then hugs her yongon goodnight. Softly making the way to her own bed to get some rest. Lexa pulls Clarke up in the bed, resting her head on a pillow and pulling up the blankets over her naked self. Lexa blows out the candles across the room and locks both doors just in case. Then happily crawls into bed. Pulling the naked blonde to her and giving a deep sigh of contentment. Grinning when she spots the skylight above them so they can stargaze. A solid minute into Heda watching the stars twinkle above her, she feels Clarke stir. Looking down, the green eyes roll and she openly chuckles. The blonde is pouting unabashedly with her bottom lip jutting out. Both eyes still closed as Clarke rubs the side of her face over a clothed boob.

“I thought you were asleep, niron (lover).” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes. A little whine, sounds as Clarke rubs her face and pouts harder. “So needy…” Lexa sighs teasingly as the girls’ lip juts out further. Looking awfully like the tiny blonde three-year-old who notoriously pulled this move to get what she wanted. “You know I was hoping you would grow out of this stage.” The brunette whispers down, earning a smirk from Clarke.

The blonde shakes her head with a wide smile, “mmm mmm!” She replies in rejection to such an idea. “Your boobs are my favorite.” Clarke sleepily whispers. Finally, sighing contently as she lays against bare skin.

“Yes. I seem to remember it was the only thing that would get you to sleep each night.” Lexa smirks down at the blonde. “And here I was worried you wouldn’t be able to sleep without the Pauna.” She mutters, earning a chuckle.

“Not as long as I got these.” Clarke sighs happily, grabbing both of Lexa’s naked boobs. The brunette cackles at her lover’s antics, who is already tugging at Lexa’s bottoms.

“Why did we even pack pajamas?” Lexa mutters.

“I think Nann was hopeful we would behave ourselves.” Clarke grins slyly. Earning a snort from Lexa in reply. Hanging her pajamas at the end of the bed to pull on quickly if needed. Laying back and pulling her Clarke to her bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all have a moment of silence for my GODDAMN MOT*@&@^*$ floor plan clip art masterpiece that i could not get working on here to save my FREAKING life. Okay... I'm done now. Carry on =)
> 
> Link to it: https://imgur.com/sOVzI7V


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun being super creative and sci-fiey (Yes i know this isn't a word. I made it up... just go with it). I did some light editing on this... but not a whole lot... Because my brain was NOT having it today and i really just wanted to let you guys read it already. Oh and by the way... I REALLY feel like the dumb ass producer of the 100… or ‘he who shall not be named’ was absurdly at a loss for not only killing off Lexa and royally fucking up the show. BUT also, NOT MAKING TREEHOUSES A THING FOR THE GOD DAMN TREEPEOPLE! Like seriously… Trikru… it is in the damn name. COME ON! Also, anyone else confused as fuck about these phases of coming out of quarantine like I am? It feels like we are grounded by the government and we are gradually getting back our privileges. But like still solidly in that… ‘don’t fuck up’ zone where you must tread REALLY lightly. My brain though is still in the very much on and off mode … are we still not touching people and grounded or we not?! Personally speaking, I am still in limbo over here. I finally got my license... virtually. Still waiting on the physical copy to be mailed. Even still. unfortunately for me and fortunate for all of you guys, my profession is not one you can honestly do in the ‘6 feet apart’ mandate. So… there is that. It is STRANGE to spend so long studying a career that might change various parts of its foundational practices thanks to post-COVID 19. What a weird time to be alive. Seriously. But man am I thankful I am done with school! You guys do not understand how close I was to still being in school instead of graduating early. AND my program REQUIRES you to do an internship and accumulate a set number of IN PERSON hours WITHIN a set time period (usually a semester). So, you can probably imagine how many people in that program I was literally JUST in are now solidly up a damn creek thanks to COVID-19. Plus, I ROYALLY SUCK at online school. So that 4.0 GPA I prided myself on until graduation would’ve been in the toilet so fast! Thankfully, I did graduate and i am able to write this lovely story. And it looks as though i will be doing so for a bit longer as well. Which is good because i am having fun writing this for you guys and I still have some ideas i can't wait to implement. So, without further ado, Chapter 35...
> 
> Leave me comment to let me know what you think. I LOVE these. Or you can always hit me up on tumblr. Whichever strikes your fancy.

Clarke fell asleep that night snoring around Lexa’s teat curled up around her love. Seeking comfort on the skin on skin feeling as she drifted off into dreamland. Nann isn’t surprised the next morning to find the door locked. Pulling a hairpin from her hair and jiggling it in the lock until it clicks. Rolling her eyes, seeing Lexa’s pajamas neatly laid out at the end of the bed. Clarke’s still waiting to be put on. A cup of tea gets set beside Lexa on her bedside table, another on Clarke’s. Half a green eye opens blearily to find Nann there. Holding out her hands as a tea cup is placed in them by her Komfoni. Nann sits beside her yongon on the bed, running her fingers through the soft blonde blocks and smiles at the sight.

“Made you get undressed so she could fall asleep, didn’t she?” Nann grins. Lexa looks down at Clarke, mouth still around her teat and chuckles. Nodding with a smirk and rubbing the blonde hair.

“With an awfully similar little pout she used to pull on us when she was a tot, in sheer protest at discovering they were clothed.” She whispers, making the elder chuckle.

“And here we were worried she wouldn’t be able to sleep without that pauna.” Komfoni smirks.

“Apparently all she needs are my naked boobs.” Lexa mutters, rolling her eyes. “Did you have a skylight above your bed too?” The brunette wonders curiously, nodding up above her. “I counted five shooting stars before I fell asleep.” She whispers excitedly, taking another sip of tea.

“Mmm hmmm. Gorgeous view too!” Nann hums, standing to pack up the unused pajamas. Pulling out clothes for each to put on for breakfast. Draping them at the end of the bed neatly. Then goes to pull out brushes and leather straps to braid with. “Lotan insisted to polish our armor and weapons this morning. You should’ve seen his face light up when he saw my old skaigonakru gear and sword.” Komfoni grins, making Lexa chuckle in amusement.

“I bet he will still be polishing yours when we get down there.” Lexa smirks.

“Here roll the child over, so I can get her dressed. I think we might have to just haul her up on the horse this morning.” Nann mutters after many failed attempts to wake the blonde.

“I was kinda hoping you got to see her little waddle after riding yesterday.” Lexa chuckles, rolling Clarke on her back so Komfoni can work on her underwear, socks, and leggings while she pulls on her own clothes. Finishing, Lexa sits the blonde up so Nann can wrap her breast band. Chuckling that Clarke is still managing to snore through this entire process. When both are clothed Nann unlocks the door and trades places with Lexa. Braiding the girl’s hair as she leans up against Lexa still snoring logs. Lotan pokes his head in and almost falls over in laughter.

“Hold on, I have an idea.” Lotan chuckles, running downstairs to grab something and sprinting back up. Lexa stifles a chortle when he comes back in with a piece of bacon and wafts it under her nose. Nann looks over in amusement, almost finished braiding as two blue eyes instantly pop open. Grabbing excitedly at the bacon and shoving it in her mouth with a groan of approval.

“Best. Wake up… ever…” Clarke yawns with a sleepy smile. “Holy shit…. I got dressed while still asleep. Didn’t know I could fucking do that…” She mumbles blearily. Lexa cackles and hands her the teacup. “I lovvvvvvvvve you, caffeine juice…” The blonde hums groggily with a grin. Lotan and Nann are ticked at the Skai girl’s antics as Lexa just smirks.

“She this entertaining each morning?” He asks chuckling.

“Yep.” Lexa chuckles.

“Even more so when she runs into doors in the middle of the night.” Nann smirks as the man roars in laughter with a nod of understanding. Making his way downstairs to ready the breakfast plates with Clarke right behind him. They eat breakfast outside in the beautiful crisp morning. Lotan and Lexa are betting how many pieces of bacon the girl can eat. Which turns out to be a whopping 15 pieces that has Nann cackling as Clarke happily rubs her belly. Nann readies their bags and Lotan feeds, waters, and prepares the horses by the time the two come down. They give hugs and promise to tell him everything they see when they come back on their way home. Even though Komfoni insisted Clarke use the bathroom before they left, they make it a full 10 minutes into the trip before she declares she need to go. The elder climbs off her horse and takes a little bag from her horse. Winking at Lexa as Clarke looks at her confused. “You are coming with me, child. Little Nanna training this morning if you will.” She hums trekking into the woods. The brunette cackles when they are out of eyeshot knowing full well what is about to go down in there. The blonde comes back beet red and wide eyed.

“Weirdest fucking training session ever.” Clarke exhales as Lexa almost falls off the horse in amusement. “And did you know you have to dig the hole first!?” She breathes as Nann rolls her eyes muttering expletives as she gets back up on her horse. Lexa is wiping tears from her eyes by the time they get going, hearing the whole play-by-play from Komfoni and Clarke. To nobody’s surprise Clarke falls asleep not even thirty minutes later thanks to such an early start. Her hammock knots still in her hands as she snores. Lexa just pulls the girl’s cloak forward again and drapes her hood over her face to protect her from the sun.

“I thought Indra would fall out of her tree overhearing that fun lesson.” Nann whispers with a smirk.

“Almost did.” The chief whispers still chortling. “Have to say, surprisingly Octavia took that amusing little lesson a little… easier than that one did.” 

“Really?” Lexa whispers surprised.

“Mmm… it was the other that took joken (fucking) forever. Her branwoda (idiot) brother attempted to teach her to piss standing up.” Indra mutters, shaking her head. Nann and Lexa cackle in amusement, just picturing how this must have gone down.

“So THAT’S where the naked thing comes from!” Lexa hums in sudden realization as Indra nods with a chuckle.

“Joken (fucking) miracle those goufa survived in my opinion.” Indra grumbles, rolling her eyes as Lexa nods in agreement.

“Goopta doopta doopety dooooooooosss…” Clarke sings out faintly in her sleep making Lexa snort attempting to stifle her laugh. Nann looks over with a grin of amusement at the girl as Indra cackles above them. Still easily running tree limbs above them almost leisurely to keep pace with the women.

“I’ll give you a dozen of my famous honey cakes if you get her to sing that bean song you wrote to me about in your letter.” Indra whispers with a huge grin on her face. Nann cackles, and Lexa grins widely, nodding with no hesitation. Indra swings down and pulls the vines to her that the girl is working on. Inspecting each knot carefully as the elder describes the concussion antics with great amusement. Indra then told them about how Octavia forgot to duck one training session and called her Mrs. Boogleyboo for a solid day and a half. Insisting, she could only eat green things the entire time.

“Jeez… that sounds super fun.” Lexa mutters with a smirk.

“Oh, please. Just told her everything was already green, but her head injury changed the color on her.” Indra relays with a smile as Nann cackles in approval.

“That is a Nomon (mother) right there, ai yongon (my child). Didn’t even hesitate, just instinctively knew what would shut them up.” Komfoni grins slyly.

“Yes. I already knew she was.” Lexa winks back at Indra.

“Sang that freaking lullaby each night for an entire year she first arrived. Insisted Anya didn’t sing it right. Could ONLY be me.” Indra mutters as Nann chuckles.

“She replaced the words with expletives.” Lexa grins as Komfoni roars in laughter at the thought.

“Did nothing to actually help the child sleep.” Indra grumbles with a smirk, still inspecting the knots.

“Do you know why we are going to the Glowing Forest, Indra?” Lexa asks with a smile.

“No idea. Was it that annoying boy Filbert?” Indra asks curiously.

“Finn.” Lexa cackles as Indra hums in recognition. “And no. That is what upset her. One of the first days she was there. Painting her mural. A section of the glowing forest. She remembered something with Finn and got really upset. Just shut down on me. Wouldn’t eat, move, just cried in my lap. So, I told her a bit of that story with Anya we stumbled into the glowing mushrooms during our hunting trip that one time. Bribed her if she ate her dinner, I would tell her the rest. Worked like a charm. She’s wanted to see the glowing butterflies, mushrooms, bugs, fish and animals ever since.” Indra is crying she is laughing so hard remembering how she bribed Lexa to ask Anya to twirl for her like a night light. Setting Nann off at the memory as well along with the horse dung they convinced her to bathe in just to see if she would do it. Abruptly, in their laughing session, she feels Clarke stir and motions for Indra to hide in the trees. Thrusting the knots to Lexa, who pockets them in her cloak before leaping up into the trees. When those blue eyes open, it startles her to see a dark figured riding behind Nann. Blinking a few more times, she finds nothing and looks around confused.

“There was someone there. Riding behind you Nanna!” Clarke blearily yawns rubbing her eyes. Nann looks at her, still in mid-conversation with Lexa with a confused look. Looking behind her and back at the blonde.

“You sure you weren’t dreaming, child?” The elder asks with a frown. As Lexa smirks and unties the cloak so Clarke can move. There are inaudible grumbles as the girl yawns and rubs her eyes. “I miss our 25 cups of tea each morning.” She frowns.

“Yes, we have gotten rather spoiled with those lately. Haven’t we?” Lexa chuckles.

“How are you not groggy and cranky as hell too?!” Clarke yawns curiously over at Lexa.

“Natbilda.” The brunette hums casually.

“Fucking cheating.” The girl gripes frustrated, causing a snort of laughter out of Nann.

“It isn’t cheating, Clarke.” Lexa smirks.

“I can’t use it. It’s cheating.” She grumbles with a pout.

“Huh, I was not aware they extended the definition of that word to include your preferences.” Lexa teases, handing back the knots she pocketed from Indra.

“Yep. I’m Wanheda. Sort of a big deal, Heda.” Clarke calls back with a smirk before setting off to work on her hammock again.

“Are you?!” Lexa exclaims in fake surprise. “I had NO idea!”

“Yep. I guess even Heda makes mistakes sometimes.” The blonde calls back as Nann snorts out a chuckle. “So, like… are we gunna see ANYTHING but forest today…. Or?”

“We are already taking the scenic route, my dear.” The elder grins with a wink.

“… Right…” Clarke mutters with a heavy sigh. Focusing back on her knotting and beginning to sing bottles of milkies again. She doesn’t even make it to ‘four bottles of milkies’ when Lexa chimes in.

“How about we sing a different song today?” With an enthusiastic nod from Nann.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would. Most never make it past 100. Mom, can’t stand it past two.” Clarke grins with amusement. “Wanna hear the song she hates the most?!”

“Absolutely!” Nann exclaims with no hesitation as Lexa smirks over at her.

“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts!” Clarke begins to sing as the two look over at each other in confusion.

“Wait… why are you singing it like that?” Lexa interrupts.

“That is just how it goes, Lexa. You have to sing it like a British dude.” Clarke explains with a sigh.

“A Tishish who?” Nann asks dumbfounded.

“Ugh… There was a country before the bombs, named Britain. A LONG, LONG ways away from here. It was how they talked. The dude who sings this part was British. So, you gotta sing it like that. It just the rules, I did not make them.” Clarke huffs before they can argue. “Do you want to hear it or not?”

“Fine… yes… ahead.” Lexa replies, waving her hand in acceptance.

“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts. De-le-do- There they are, all standing in a row. BIG ones. SMALL ones. Some as BIG as your Head!” Clarke sings, making wild gestures as she goes as it leaves Nann cackling at the weird child. Singing the entire song to the very end after a couple of ‘roll a bowl a ball’ verses. “You gotta sing the do-le-do’s those are the most fun!” She exclaims. “The face mom makes when she hears this is my absolute favorite.” Clarke cackles, screwing up her face and contorting it in disgust. “Man, I can’t even do it. Gah… it’s like she having a brain implosion. It’s wonderful!” She sighs as Lexa smirks back at her. Nann unsurprisingly has Clarke teach her meticulously every word AND how to say them in the weird dialect.

“How did you learn this if she hated it so much?” Lexa asks out of curiosity.

“My dad.” She grins wickedly as Nann and Lexa almost fall off their horses in laughter. They go through another couple round of the coconuts song until she is sure Nann has it down. Still knotting and tying as she sings with Nann. Correcting her words to sound more British causing Lexa to chuckle at the two in their own little world. Abruptly a LOUD noise sounds from the back of the horse, causing Clarke to jolt significantly into Lexa. “Lexa…. I think the horse exploded.” Clarke whispers fearfully. Nann roars in laughter as the girl shoots her an indigent look. Hearing plops sound behind her, the girl groans. “HOW COME HE DOESN’T HAVE TO DIG A FUCKING HOLE?!” She demands, making Lexa cackle. Komfoni it seems is laughing far too hard to even respond as the girl persistently screeches at the horse. “THAT IS JUST NOT FAIR?! HE GETS TO JUST LEAVE HIS OUT FOR EVERYONE TO SUFFER THROUGH WHEN WE HAVE TO COVER OURS UP?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!”

“He is a horse, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Oh, so that AUTOMATICALLY disqualifies him from having to dig a stupid hole for poop?!” Clarke shoots off crossly.

“Yes.” Lexa simply answers, hearing a weird sounding screeching growl behind her as Nann cackles.

“These poop rules are complete BULLSHIT!” Clarke declares crossing her arms in huff.

“No, bulls don’t have to dig a hole either, my dear.” Nann hums with a smirk, earning another bizarre sound of anger to erupt. Lexa is unsure whether to thank the frustration or the pouting the girl is doing for the silence for the next couple of hours. Either way, she is thankful for it since it seems to help calm Clarke. Getting absorbed into the hammock making until finally Lexa feels her squirming behind her.

“Clarke, do you need a bathroom break?” Lexa hums back, amused.

“But I just got really going!” She pouts, jutting out her lip pathetically. “Stupid fucking bladder.” She mutters, feeling Lexa chuckle and stop the horses.

“Now, let see if we can keep on our pants this time.” Lexa grins, pulling Clarke down as Nann cackles behind them.

“No promises woman!” Clarke retorts sprinting out to the forest with Lexa right behind her. The brunette is chuckling and rolling her eyes seeing the pants are off. But at least she keeps the underwear on. Looking around, a retired skaigonakru in the trees signals to her. Quietly making her way over to him while trying to keep Clarke in her sightline.

Meanwhile, our favorite blond gets temporarily distracted by a wonderful-looking berry bush. Pulling up her underwear, and haphazardly grabbing her socks, pants, and boots. Excitedly going to investigate the plant curiously. _‘They don’t look like the jobi nuts._ ’ Clarke considers. Picking a few to show Lexa and see if they are okay.

“Hey, Lexa. Are these o… WAHHHHHHH!” Clarke begins only for a HUGE man to falls out of the god damn tree out of fucking nowhere. Berries are flung everywhere along with her pants, boots, and socks it seems. Both watching as the half-naked girl shrieks hysterically as she bolts past them. Indra cackles and makes a hand signal to track the girl, herding her back to Nann safely. Dropping down she gathers the clothes and begins to fold them neatly.

“Oooo look blackberries!” Indra hums, popping one in her mouth while she continues to gather and fold.

“Huh… probably should’ve told her we had gona’s following us for safety.” Lexa mutters stunned as Indra smirks, handing her the neat pile of left clothing and armor.

“And what fun would that be for us?” Indra cackles wiping tears from her eyes.

“I apologize Heda. She is much quieter than she used to be.” Jokull attempts while attempting to stifle his own laughter. “I just wanted to warn you, it looks like a storm is approaching. If you push the horses, you should be able to make it before it hits.” He chortles, holding on to the nearby tree to keep himself upright.

“Thank you Jokull!” Lexa replies thankfully with a smirk on her face.

“Had them herd her back to Nann, Heda. Don’t worry.” Indra chuckles, clapping Jokull on the bag for that free entertainment.

“Oh good! Thank you, Indra!” Lexa sighs in relief. “Good for us too. Lord knows that Komfoni of mine will think of something ridiculous she will believe for that one.” The brunette chuckles, rolling her eyes and making her way back.

“NANNA!!!!” Clarke screeches, racing through the forest to where the horses are. The elder hops down from her horse when she hears the girl to see what was the matter. Cackling when she sees the girl come into view.

“Child, believe it or not, you have to put your clothes back on after you pee out here too.” Nann chortles in amusement.

“THERE WAS A MAN!” Clarke rushes wildly. “I SAW THESE BERRIES AND…” That is as far as the girl gets before Nann interrupts.

“Berries? What berries? How many times did I tell you NOT to touch ANYTHING unless Lexa or I say it is okay?!” Komfoni scolds harshly spinning the girl around and spanking an underwear clad cheek in frustration. One of the gona’s gives her an ‘okay’ signal just in case. Not wanting the elder to worry. Still… the child NEEDED to understand when they said NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH ANYTHING. They ACTUALLY mean it because not everything will be harmless out here. There are few plants just touching them will kill you in a minute or two. Horrifically at that. This is when Lexa begins overhearing everything as she sprints to them. Unable to help the chortles that fumble out at the elder’s antics. She knows EXACTLY what Nann is doing and Lexa for one actually agrees with this one.

“But! They didn’t look bad!” Clarke protests.

“THEY NEVER DO!” Nann roars, grabbing the girl’s hands to wash them off wildly. “JUICES!? YOU ARE ALREADY COVERED IN JUICES!?” She huffs making a tremendous show out of not touching ANY of the juice covered skin.

“But I didn’t eat them!!!” Clarke whines.

“Did this man suddenly appear before or after you touched these berries?!” Nann mutters, annoyed.

“… After…” Clarke murmurs in realization as she shrinks.

“Great… now you are going to be crazier than you already are for the next few hours.” The elder snaps frustratedly, making the girl rinse her hands off in the icy stream until she can’t feel them. All while those blue eyes are flitting around her to see what else she dreams up.

“Fuck I feel tingly.” Clarke whispers in panic. Nann rolls her eyes. The child had her hands in an icy stream of course she was tingly.

“Mmm…. Well, you and that butt of yours will no doubt have a date with Heda’s heavy hand tonight, for this child. Mark my words.” She growls in warning. Clarke pales and rubs her backside worriedly.

“But, aren’t the hallucinations bad enough?!” The blonde squeaks with wide eyes as Lexa marches in with the clothes. An unamused look on her face. “I imagined a fake dude with those berries!” She rushes in panic as Lexa looks over at Nann for an explanation who winks at her.

“Sounds exciting. Now how about you put these on as fast as you can.” Lexa instructs with a smirk. “Storm is approaching and we need to get there before it hits.” She relays to Nann, who nods in understanding. Both now buckling up the horses knowing they will move fast. When Clarke still isn’t done by time Heda is finished, she pulls the girl over and helps. Buckling and tightening as the girl slips her feet in her boots. Quickly tying them as Lexa swings on the horse and pulls Clarke up with a yelp. “We will ride faster than you are used to. Are you okay as is, or do you want to be strapped to me?” Lexa asks quickly.

“Uhhh…. To you… definitely to you. Especially with these mind fuck berries.” Clarke murmurs worriedly as Lexa looks at Nann and mouths ‘blackberries.’ Earning a chuckle in amusement from the elder as she pulls up on her horse. Lexa pulls out a fur from a saddle and hands it to Clarke. “All right, then put this on my back to rest against while we ride.” The blonde nods, biting her lip nervously. “And make sure EVERYTHING is strapped in tightly around you or we will lose it.” Lexa calls out. Clarke franticly shoves all her important things down in the saddle and straps it tightly closed and checks all the others. Placing the fur just like Lexa instructed as her cloak gets tied to Heda’s front. Clarke pulls up her hood and wraps her hands around the brunette, trembling in anxiety. “You will be fine, hodnes.” Lexa soothes feeling the shaking.

“Wishing I brought Paulie right about now.” She whispers just for Lexa to hear.

“It is okay. You have me.” She comforts, rubbing the hands locked around her middle. Buttoning and clasping her cloak closed in case Clarke needs to grab on to something to self-soothe. Clarke grins hearing this, knowing Lexa is shielding herself from anyone viewing she is about to be groped unabashedly. “Are you set?” Lexa whispers, moving her hands under her cloak to pretend to shield them from the wind.

“Yea.” Clarke squeaks as Nann finishes strapping her horse down and preparing herself for a hard ride. They nod at each other resolutely and take off like a shot. “Holy shit!” She yelps, grasping on to Lexa tighter as she buries herself into the fur.

“Just relax. Let me move for you.” Lexa instructs, feeling Clarke stiffen, causing them to move separately from one another despite the cloak. The blonde whines but buries in further and closes her eyes. White knuckling Lexa’s breasts over her band and relaxing as best she can. “Good. Just like that, hodnes (love).” She encourages proud Clarke can reign in her trepidation. It was one of the many things Lexa loves about this girl. How unabashedly she feels everything. Not afraid to be scared and conquer them when they come at her. Not even caring what others will think of her in the process as she goes. It’s beautiful to witness and be a part of as her lover who has long hidden hers for decades now. “Sing for me, hodnes (love). Anything you want.” Lexa instructs, hoping it will help take her mind off the ride. Nann smiles hearing that lullaby from the blonde’s effortlessly lilted voice. It makes Indra who is sprinting above them smile hearing the familiar tune. Still comforting those who need it after all these years. After a couple rounds of the lullaby, she hears a low chuckle from Clarke.

“Feeeeeelin’ goooooooooood!” Clarke slurs making Nann almost pee herself right there. Lexa barely able to stifle a cackle right along with her. “Rather bumpy dumpy doooooo!” The blonde singsongs earning a snort from Lexa. This gets turned into a rousing version of Humpty Dumpty in a mock baritone voice. Lexa looks over at Nann in amusement as the elder mouths ‘you’re welcome.’ Earning another snort from Lexa as the girl begins to sing a slurred version of ‘it’s a small world after all.’ Which comprised the girl just singing that one line repeatedly, all in different voices. By far her favorite is the one that sounded A LOT like a strained foghorn. Although the weird as hell monotone ‘robot voice’ as the blonde explained to them has Nann snorting in laughter. Halfway through a screeching howl of the song, she abruptly switches to the coconut song. Almost as if someone switched the dial on the blonde like a radio it was so fast. Lexa cackles as she abruptly goes to the British voice, and Nann happily joins in. There is a groan from Indra above them, and Clarke doesn’t even hesitate. “Trees don’t like this one.” She mutters like it's obvious earning a chuckle from Lexa. Changing to the bean song all in the opera style voice as she cries out “HIT IT HORSEYMAN!” when she hits get to the ‘more you toot’ part. Repeatedly singing this and each time crying out the same declaration at each ‘toot.’ Nann is howling in laughter and wiping her face as the blonde is now lecturing the horse about why he is not tooting for her now. Looking around she gasps in wonder as trees almost as thick as the polis tower rush by them. “They big as FUCK!” Clarke cries out, stunned. “Like… they not just big… they BIG BIG!” This earns a cackle from Lexa at her attempt to explain her weird self. She hears the humming of it’s a small world as gasps continue to echo at as they pass random trees.

“We are almost there, hodnes (love).” Lexa calls out as Clarke immediately stops humming to look up in search for a treehouse. Nann cackles looking over at the blonde squinting trying to find them as they whiz by.

“Go slower! I can’t search!” Clarke whines with a pout, earning a smirk from the brunette.

“In a couple minutes.” Lexa replies calmly.

“That is literally not what I said.” Clarke huffs as Nann chuckles with amusement. Eventually they slow to a trot as the blonde head whips up excitedly, inspecting each one meticulously.

“You won’t find it hodnes (love).” Lexa smirks.

“Shhh… I’m searchin…. PERSON!!! THERE’S A PERSON!!!” Clarke mutters only to interrupt herself hysterically shouting out in alarm. “Wait… you see them, too right?” Clarke whispers worriedly, causing a snort of laughter from Nann.

“Yes, Clarke. That is who we are staying with.” Lexa chuckles.

“We aren’t staying in a treehouse?!” Clarke pouts sadly.

“Oh… we definitely are.” Nann hums with a grin.

“Bullshit!” Clarke cries out in disbelief.

“Flibbertdigibbet.” Nann exclaims mightily as Lexa and Clarke look at her confused as hell. “What? I thought we were shouting weird ass words. My bad.” She shrugs as the brunette is now cackling almost uncontrollably at this point.

“It wasn’t that funny, Lexa.” Clarke mutters unamused which only results in a snort of louder laughter.

“Okay so who skrish (shit) themselves. Because I for one vote they wash out here in the rain. Jussssst saying!” The woman says as approaches them. Nann chuckles and swings down quickly from her horse. Pulling the woman in with an enormous grin on her face.

“Zaera, you haven’t changed.” Lexa chuckles, helping Clarke get down and jumping down herself. The woman nods to a tree, looking back at Nann in a nonverbal command of sorts. The elder grins and nods in agreement, making her way over to the house. Allowing Zaera to take care of her horse. Knowing neither women will want her out in the storm as it approaches. Clarke watches as Komfoni walks towards a gigantic tree and gasps.

“THE TREE ATE NANNA!” Clarke shrieks frantically in alarm, batting at Lexa in horror. Both women simultaneously snort out an enormous laugh as they lead the horses to another tree. Hearing her name, the elder pops her head out with a smirk and waves the girl over.

“You will be of more help out of their way.” She chuckles knowingly as the girl approaches her rapidly. Hugging the elder tightly to soothe her abrupt panic. Lexa and Zaera lead the horses to another nearby tree and up into the stables. Taking off all the saddlebags and brushing them out. Fresh water and feed is already out and ready as the horses happily trot in to relax. Clarke squints as both women come sprinting back, arms heavy with saddle bags.

“Come on. This way.” Zaera calls walking right past them and shoves what Clarke thought was a bark wall. Only for it to move and swing open. Revealing a spiral staircase winding up the inside of the tree as far as she can see.

“What the fuck…” Clarke exhales in wonder.

“I’ll take those. You get the chatty handful.” Nann hums, swooping up the bags in Lexa’s hands effortlessly and marching right up with Zaera.

“What the fuck….” Clarke exhales again in sheer disbelief. This can’t be real. This is like a fantasy world type of stuff now. Just like those books she read with Nanna and Lexa.

“You already said that Hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles, closing the hidden door and pull Clarke behind her as they move up the stairs. “Come on, one foot in front of the other. There we are…” She cheers as Clarke FINALLY starts remembering how to move her feet in her stunned state.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Zaera mutters as she looks back, watching Lexa coach the blonde up the stairs. Still looking around dazed at everything around her.

“She likes treehouses.” Nann grins in amusement down at Clarke.

“OH, MY FUCKING GOD! IT’S A TREEHOUSE!!! LIKE A TREE-TREE HOUSE!!!” Clarke abruptly screeches elatedly.

“Yes. This, Clarke. Is one of the more traditional Trikru treehouses.” Lexa chuckles. The girl is vibrating with excitement at her realization. Obviously, from her sheer lack of word descriptions at this point. Far too focused on the vast spiral staircase.

“SHUT. UP!” Clarke exhales as they continue to climb the stairs together. While the party continues to climb stairs, they hear a distant rumble and rain beginning to fall. The blonde shoots a hand over to Lexa. It makes the brunette smile, and she rubs her thumb back and forth over the back of Clarke’s hand comfortingly.

“You guys arrived JUST in time it seems!” Zaera says with a smile as she opens the door to usher them in. Clarke’s jaw drops in awe as she takes in the expansive space before her.

“Holy Fuck!” Clarke exclaims looking around in disbelief.

“Would you like a tour?” Zaera hums as she sets own the saddlebags on the couches that look as though the branches of the tree have interwoven into the frame of the couch itself. Clarke can only nod as Lexa chuckles.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. She just saw her first real treehouse yesterday. So, she is a bit gob smacked at the moment.” Lexa relays grinning over at Clarke.

“NO WAY! Well come on then! I helped built this one myself.” The lean woman explains warmly. The blonde nods and pulls Lexa after her, still firmly gripped onto her hand.

“Please tell me you packed the earmuffs.” Lexa mutters under her breath to Nann. The elder smirks and nods with a wink.

“This will be a much different type of treehouse than you saw before. Am I right?” Zaera hums getting a smirking nod from Lexa. “That is because as Trikru we like to honor and preserve our livelihood as best we can. The tree is much more than our namesake. They are our shelter, our source of food and warmth. Therefore, we allow the tree to aid in our building process. Only adding that which will help the tree flourish.” She explains.

“Makes sense.” Clarke nods in understanding.

“This tree here is a special kind of tree that grows quickly. Allowing us to mold the branches to our whims without harming the tree. But I must warn you to not try this until you are thoroughly trained by Heda, me or anyone else Heda approves of. If you do not know what you are doing, it is easy to cause irreparable damage to the tree itself.”

“So, I guess killing a tree is frowned upon in Trikru.” Clarke asks with a smirk.

“Yes. Very much so.” Heda hums back.

“Well… shit…” The blonde mutters under her breath with a frown.

“You cannot practice what you are not taught, Clarke.” Lexa responds comfortingly.

“The fact you feel regretful about your actions. That is admirable, Clarke. Most do not.” Zaera assures with a soft smile.

“Even within our own collation.” Lexa adds as Clarke’s eyes widen. The wiry woman shows them around the living room, showing them the fireplace, explaining how it is lined with rocks and clay to protect the tree. How most rooms are made from hollow portions formed naturally by the tree. Though also explaining how they meticulously inspect the wood for signs of bugs, rot, or infection. Carefully clearing out the bad wood to form other rooms while treating the infection with salves of various kinds.

“This is what I did with this room. As you can see, I spotted the infection here first.” Zaera explains leading them down a hallway and up another spiral staircase woven together with branches. “I began clearing out the bad wood until I found the source in here.” She states opening the door into an expansive first-floor bedroom. “There was an infestation of bugs I had to clear out. I treated each pocket with salve and this old girl bounced back quite quickly after that.” She smiles, patting the tree wall like an old friend. Branches from the tree itself forms a gigantic bed and other pieces of furniture around the room and it has Clarke gasping in recognition.

“Yes, Indra gifted me that bed when I first became Heda. She wanted me to have a bit of home while I was there in Polis.” Lexa explains with a smile.

“Oh yes. I remember that piece. You see Clarke, every now and then when we form the limbs an infection starts up here.” Zaera explains, pointing where the branches jut out from. “Causing an amputation of the infection to need to occur. This is how the branches can be marketed, formed into various furniture and other various uses.” The silky black hair swishes as she walks them back out to the main living room and up another spiral staircase. Looped around delicately, encircling the inside of the trunk as it climbs upward. Every so often there is a door where the woman shows them inside. Showing the girl storage rooms where they keep the harvested vegetables and fruit. Another room is where they dry the meat that is hunted. The next room is a bathroom and Clarke looks in wonder at the full tub and toilet in curiosity. “We get quite a lot of rainfall here so we collect it for our own uses. There is an expansive reservoir a couple miles from here for anyone in the surrounding area to use. But I also created rain collection silos throughout the tree that pumps in the water to the rooms when it is needed. And it seems fate is on your side with the rain coming in behind you. We will be restocked back quickly after everyone bathes. I already drew most of the tubs with water for you guys to use so the silos can be refilled with the rain.” Zaera explains, earning a huge grin of thanks from Heda. The brunette knows she isn’t just talking about Clarke, Nann and her but also the gonas that traveled with them. All of which are staying in the surrounding trees that Zaera looks after.

“Yes, that is where the idea for the Polis Tower was derived from. Though it was created long before Nann or I were even born.” Lexa chuckles as the blonde looks at her in question.

“Coool.” Clarke sighs, thinking of generations of people who lived in these incredible structures. Delicately taking care of all around them to create everything they needed. It makes Skaikru look like wasteful idiots in comparison and boy does she feel horrible about it. Even more so that she considered them savage killers at first glance when they were ANYTHING but. So many more layers were involved beyond that one that also needed to be considered and her people were too lazy or impatient to do so. These thoughts are interrupted as they enter the first guest room within the tree. “Is this where we are staying?” She asks curiously.

“Heda has her own rooms you will more than likely want to see first before you decide that.” Zaera responds with a knowing smirk as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Rooms… like more than one?!” Clarke gasps back at Lexa with wide eyes. The brunette says nothing, just continues to walk on as Zaera shows them around. They find several more guest rooms, studies, store rooms and several crafting rooms. One for woodworking, another for painting, sewing, even a garden with spacious windows with thick glass to allow the sun to stream in. Finally, they reach the very top of the staircase, “GOOD GOD!” Clarke breathes as the door swings open. Zaera cackles and nudges Lexa, who rolls her eyes. A multistory library with a winding staircase, an indoor balcony with more bookshelves, including several window seats for reading on. The blonde strides forward and looks over the titles of books. Right when she reaches to pull one out a LOUD crack of thunder BOOMS causing her to jolt significantly. Bolts back to Lexa and promptly climbing right up her muscular body until she is literally hugging her face. All while shrieking hysterically with wild, panicked eyes.

“Not a fan of storms, huh?” Zaera yells over her shrieks.

“What makes you think that?” Lexa muffles unamused from behind Clarke’s arms. The woman chuckles but comes closer to the blonde.

“Hey, it’s all right. We are safe in here. The tree will protect us. I promise.” Zaera assures soothingly. This seems to help quiet down the girl somewhat. “Here. Can I show you something?” The woman asks delicately. “It’s my favorite place in the entire house.” Clarke looks at her for a couple minutes but finally nods. Still firmly attached to Lexa as she trembles in trepidation. The dark-haired woman looks over at Lexa for consent before reaching out a comforting hand for Clarke to hold. The blonde seems unsure of what to do, looking between Lexa and Zaera a few times.

“It’s all right, Clarke. She won’t bite. Not as hard as you at least.” Lexa smirks as the blonde rolls her eyes.

“Noted!” Zaera chuckles with a nod as Clarke slowly starts climbing down. She still has a firm hold on Lexa’s hand when she reaches out shakily for Zaera’s. Looking back at Lexa’s hand hesitantly biting her lip in uncertainty.

“I’m coming with you.” Lexa assures with a smile. Knowing exactly where the two are going on the second floor. It was one of her favorite spots as well. Walking behind them as they trek up the staircase onto the second-floor landing. They reach a ladder to a high alcove carved in one wall. Zaera climbs first and reaches all the way up before Clarke even starts climbing. Lexa right behind her, talking to her the entire time to distract her from her fear. When both are safely standing there with Zaera, the blonde finally turns to look at where they are. Unable to prevent her jaw from dropping open and the sharp gasp from escaping. It is like a half dome window seat of its own. Strategically places inside a knot from the tree. A couple steps down, and the floor is a solid layer of soft cushions. The curved lip of the edge is lined too so you can comfortably relax against it. From the bottom of the floor where the room curves up above them is a solid layer of THICK glass. Allowing INCREDIBLE views of the trees nearby, the forest floor and the rain falling in curtains. Clarke just wordlessly tugs Lexa’s hand frantically so they can move forward. Wanting to investigate it more as the brunette chuckles. Zaera is already seated in the round window seat comfortably when they make their way down the steps.

“I LOVE it when it rains and storms. I love watching the beauty unfold each time it does.” She smiles, pointing out at the window. “The rain falling in curtains all around us. The soft pitter patters as rain drops tap on the glass and roll down. How the trees, grass and flowers seem to blossom right before us as they celebrate the rain.” Clarke’s eyes widen as she takes in each of the sights. She never contemplated the beauty in the storm before, just feared the noise and danger of it. “But my favorite part…” Zaera begins as a flash of lightening causes Clarke to jump and gasp as the skies light up beautifully right before her. In dark blues, greys, purples, and white gold of the light. It is incredible to witness with the rain around them falling heavier than ever. “If you find the beauty. Even when it seems scary. It helps ease the fear.” The woman smiles kindly. “And without rain. Life would stop. There would be no water to drink, baths to clean ourselves with, or food to eat. My nontu always used to tell me that each time it rains think of it as a gift. A gift that ensures our survival.”

“Huh… I never thought of it like that…” Clarke mutters still in deep thought as she watches the rain fall. The blonde leans back into the crook of Lexa’s arm. Watching the rain fall and pointing out where the lightning flashes. Losing track of time as they become entranced with the spectacle out of the window.

“Did you even make it to your room before you crawled up there to watch the rain?” Komfoni calls out, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa.

“NOPE!” Both Zaera and Lexa reply, earning a cackle from the elder below.

“Do you know which underground storage room the blonde is hiding in?” Nann asks curiously. She had been searching to give the girl the earmuffs to prevent any more screams.

“She’s up here with us.” Lexa answers with a grin down at the blonde.

“Mmm hmmm… and I have three eyes.” The elder mutters earning a cackle from Laera in amusement. Clarke crawls out and poke her head out of the hole so Nann can see her.

“It’s true!” Clarke grins down at the little Nann speck below her.

“What the jok did they bribe you with to get you up there?!” Nann exclaims in disbelief. Earning another round of cackles behind Lexa to fire off. “You know what... I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!” The elder huffs with wide eyes. A roar of cackles and a slap is heard no doubt issued by Lexa to Zaera. It has Clarke smirking behind her to look at the two behind her.

“Hey… Lex… can you go down first?” Clarke asks quietly.

“Yea... that way if we fall you can be our cushion.” Zaera smirks, earning another smack to be heard as the girl snickers again. “We were seconds together.” The woman relays with a smirk.

“Yes, and she is still just as annoying.” Lexa mutters with a sly grin, crawling down before the woman can protest. “Don’t wait, just start right after me.” She calls out to Clarke who nods, following while trying not to look down. They talk to one another the entire time to keep the blonde focused on their antics and not on her fear. Zaera just joined in like she totally understood it with no one having to explain it.

“Okay is that where we are sleeping tonight. Because bathroom breaks are going to be a bitch.” Clarke huffs when she gets to the ground. They can hear Zaera cackle above them as she works her way down the ladder and Nann smirks in amusement.

“Heda has her own suite.” Zaera replies when she finally hops down.

“Of course, you fucking do.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes.

Zaera grins and leans over to Lexa, “I like her.” She whispers for only the brunette to hear. It makes Heda smirk a little at the floor, subtly nodding. Not at all surprised, Clarke had this effect on people it seemed. “You will stay here, Clarke.” She grins pulling at the frame of one bookcase revealing a door behind it. “Knew she would give me hell if I removed one of her beloved bookcases. So, I made this as a compromise to avoid a lecture which was 100% worth it.” Zaera explains with a playful grin.

“Smart!” Clarke murmurs with a knowing nod, earning an elbow from Lexa. “What?! It is!” She grins with a shrug as she opens the door. Her eyes are wide as saucers, “Shit on a stick!” She whispers taking in the multilevel suite with ornate branched furniture and a winding staircase. Looking back at Lexa in disbelief who smirks.

“I know right?!” Zaera grins smugly. Leading everyone down the stairs as Clarke is still open-mouthed looking around at everything she can.

“There’s no bed…” Clarke whispers confused to Lexa.

“Oh. It’s over here!” Zaera grins, opening two cabinet doors in the wall. “Gave Heda her very own reading nook bed to ensure she actually used this room. Even has little wooden shutters for the windows if she wants to nap during the day.” Clarke bats at Lexa excitedly as the brunette is smirking.

“It’s a hidey hole! WITH A BED!! A HIDEY HOLE BED!” Clarke whisper yells excitedly, still batting Lexa. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“I swear, child gets excited about the weirdest joken (fucking) things.” Nann mutters with a smirk. As Clarke crawls in and is repeatedly closing and opening the little shutters, smiling like an idiot the entire time. Abruptly stopping and turning in panic to the others.

“Wait… theirs a bathroom in here, right?!” Clarke asks worriedly.

“Nope. Made her this entire extravagant room and decided to make her pee in a bucket.” Zaera retorts back rolling her eyes earning a roar of laughter from Nann. Clarke looks at Lexa with utter panic, only egging the two on in laughter.

“Upstairs, first door on your right, Clarke.” Lexa sighs with a slight chuckle, slapping Zaera. They watch as the girl scuttles off the bed and races up the stairs dramatically. “Has THE TINIEST bladder I have EVER seen.” Heda explains to Zaera, who cackles in understanding.

“THE BATHTUB IS GINORMOUS!!!!” Clarke screams excitedly from the bathroom. This Lexa does cackle at as she looks over to Nann with a grin.

“We should start making bets now on who wins the fight to bathe first.” Nann mutters to Zaera, who snorts in laughter.

The blond rockets out of the bathroom animatedly, “LEXA! LEXA! LEXA! LEXA!” She shrieks elatedly, grabbing her hand and almost ripping her arm out of socket. Haphazardly dragging Heda up the stairs behind her.

“I’ve seen the bathtub Clarke.” Lexa chortles.

“Shhh…” Clarke hisses, not even slowing down earning a snort from Lexa in amusement. Standing there stupidly grinning, wider than Lexa had ever seen the girl make. “We could like swim in it!” She replies dreamily, still grinning in awe at the in-ground rock lined bath that could fit almost twenty people in side it comfortably. “Fuck… think of how many bubbles we could cram in there!” The blonde exhales, stunned at this realization. Hastily scuttling down, screaming out Nann’s name gleefully as Lexa wipes tears from her eyes in amusement. “NANNA! NANNA! NANNA! NANNA! NANNA!” Clarke exclaims bouncing in place.

“Child, I’ve seen the spichen (damn) tub.” Nann chortles as the girl is fervently tugging on her arm.

“NO!!! WE NEED THE BATH ROCKS… LIKE THE BATH–BATHY ROCKS!! AND THE BUBBLES!! LIKE IMMEDIATELY OR I’M GUNNA DIE!” Clarke shrieks spiritedly almost bouncing off the damn walls in her sheer excitement she can’t even contain. Zaera is cackling in amusement that something SHE MADE with her own hands brought so much joy to someone.

“I’ll get the rocks.” Zaera chuckles over at Nann as she walks up the stairs. “Everything is already in there!” She calls out before she closes the doors behind her.

“YES!!!!!” The blonde celebrates whipping clothes off and racing back upstairs as Nann howls in laughter behind the naked weirdo dancing up the staircase in front of her.

“How is she already naked?!” Lexa laughs out as they both come around the corner.

“Literally the second Zaera left.” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“She knows she is coming back right?” Lexa whispers curiously.

“Nope.” Nann grins slyly, walking to the water in the tub. “Occupy the dancing lunatic over there for me will ya.”

“I’ll do what I can. But you might want to hurry.” Lexa smirks back, grabbing a robe to have nearby and herding the blonde over to the sink to unbraid her hair from the braids. “This would go faster if you would stop dancing, hodnes (love)” She snickers, rolling her eyes.

“HOT ROCKS! OPEN THE DOOR!” Zaera shouts out as she nudges open the doors and walks down the stairs. Nann moves at once to open the door as Clarke shrieks in panic. Lexa rolls her eyes and hands her the robe as the girl frantically pulls it on. Wild crazed eyes darting to the woman with hot rocks who blanches when she sees her. Looking up at Lexa with a ‘She all right?’ expression all over her face that has the brunette snickering.

“Don’t mind us… we are a tinnnnnnny bit excited over here.” Lexa relays, earning a snort in laughter from the ebony-haired woman. “Come here, Clarke. I need to finish taking out your braids.” She chuckles, moving her back in front of her and turning her around.

“Lexa, can we make one of those at the tower too!” Clarke whispers back hopefully.

“Clarke. You haven’t even got in it yet?” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“She still has to get another rock, hodnes. Calm down!” Lexa chuckles as the blonde immediately tries to rip the robe off. “Komfoni I have a feeling that you have until that Zaera comes in with that second rock to ready that bath. I cannot promise you any time after that.” She smirks back as Nann chortles in understanding. Pouring in the bath oils and bubble bath and stirring the water with the big wooden spoon. Frothing it up steadily until Lexa is physically having to hold the blonde back as Zaera comes in cackling at the girl.

“Cover your eyes and turn around after you put that last rock in Zaera.” Lexa calls back getting a confused look from her friend. “I know. She’s weird just go with it.” Lexa mutters, pointing down to the blonde who looks more excited than any human Zaera has ever seen. The raven-haired woman nods with a smirk and quickly drops the rock in. Hastily moving to turn around with a hand over her eyes. She can’t help but laugh hearing the squeal of happiness that erupts along with a splash. “REALLY CLARKE?” Lexa groans.

“LEXA!! We NEEEEEEEEEDDD this!!” The blonde squeals practically swimming and covered in bubbles.

“You can turn around and witness the ridiculous child now, Zaera.” Nann cackles nudging her as she mops up the splash the girl created.

“Where on earth would we fit one of those in the tower?!” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“The bathroom. Duhhhhh!” Clarke retorts, making Nann snort out in laughter.

“You’ve officially created a monster, Zaera.” Lexa mutters as the woman finally turns around. Snorting out in laughter at the blonde who you can’t even tell is blonde anymore.

“You’re welcome.” Zaera chortles throwing her head back in laughter.

“Lordy, we are never getting her out, now are we?” Komfoni sighs wearily as she unweaves Heda’s braids.

“She has to get out to sketch. So there’s hope.” Lexa sighs back.

“Hey, Clarke?” Zaera calls out, kneeling by the tub. “When you and Lexa finish, I’ll teach you how to cook Lexa’s favorite meal. Okay?” The blonde grins and nods excitedly, before promptly diving back down in the bubbles. Zaera stands and does a smug little bow at the two stunned women as she turns to walk out the door.

“Did you see that?!” Nann whispers in disbelief.

“YEA! We are having trikru chili tonight!” Lexa grins excitedly, causing the elder to roll her eyes. Not at all surprised her yongon heard nothing past that part of the conversation. Continuing to undo the intricate braids for the brunette who is already trying to shuck off clothes. It has Komfoni chuckling at the instant excited goufa her yongon has turned into at the mere mention of those magic words. Smirking at the blonde twin doing the exact same thing, no doubt pretending to swim with mermaids at the moment.

“All right, go play.” Komfoni chuckles, patting a tanned naked cheek a couple times when she finally finishes. Watching her yongon rush over and slip in as the blonde grins still covered in bubbles. “Can I trust you two with actually bathing and not playing?” Nann assesses suspiciously.

“Seriously? Did you forget who she was or something?” Clarke mutters pointing a bubbly finger at Lexa in disbelief to such a question. Nann snorts and nods, ensuring all the bathing things are within Lexa’s reach. Shampoo, brush, conditioner, soap, and a couple wash cloths. Walking out, she finds Zaera grinning slyly and rolls her eyes.

“Okay… be honest, how excited was she?” Zaera smirks as Nann snorts out a chuckle.

“Go see for yourself.” Nann grins, nodding back to the bathroom. Zaera chuckles and pokes her head in, having to instantly stifle an all-out cackle. Both are now covered in bubbles with HUGE smiles all over their faces. Witnessing the mighty Heda of twelve clans dive down pretending to be a mermaid with the girl. Quietly closing the door, she grins widely.

“I really like her. She is good for Heda.” Zaera divulges happily.

“She is. I can’t decide who is better for whom now.” Komfoni voices as they walk arm in arm up the stairs.

“Can we trust them enough where I can get you in a bath too?” Zaera inquires with a pointed look. She knows that elder was exhausted from riding. Though never showed it once, always too concerned with others.

“Should be.” The elder hums as they delicately close the doors and make their way down the tower. The trikru woman insists on fixing her bath for her, so Nann can rest until it is ready. Prepping the table beside the big tub with a mug of tea just like the elder likes it. Next to her book for her to read while she soaks. She makes sure there are wash cloths, shampoo, conditioner, and soap for the woman within arm’s length. Along with freshly warmed towels ready for her to dry off with. She gathers the sweet old woman and helps her in the tub. Gently wetting and scrubbing that long grey hair with the utmost care. Gladly serving the woman who insists to serve everyone else. Up many floors Lexa has FINALLY convinced Clarke to let her wash her hair. Seated on one of the stone seats together as Lexa diligently scrubs the shampoo into her scalp.

“I wish Skaikru could see this. All of this.” Clarke whispers guilty.

“Maybe one day they will. But they must choose that path themselves. Just as you did.” Lexa hums back.

“I feel so stupid for judging your people so quickly. For ever buying into that Skaikru trend so easily.” Clarke sighs.

“Hodnes, you cannot learn if you do not make mistakes. You can either choose to learn from them. Or choose to feel guilty about your choice.” She soothes, rubbing circles into her scalp and working down.

“Does it have to be so hard though?” Clarke frowns solemnly. Lexa smiles and rinses out her hair tenderly.

“Most of the things that are worth having almost always are, hodnes.” Lexa reveals kissing Clarke’s wet head. Then turns to work in the conditioner into those silky blonde locks.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks after a while.

“Hmmm…” Lexa hums, continuing to brush through the conditioner laden hair with the wide wooden comb gently.

“Can you teach me to wash your hair?” She asks, looking back with hopeful eyes.

“If you would like me to.” Lexa hums as Clarke nods. So, after she rinses out the conditioner, she caringly instructs each step. How to recognize the shampoo from the conditioner bottle. How to scrub it into the scalp like Nann does to ensure all the dirt and oil is rinsed out with the shampoo. Educating her into how much conditioner to use and why her thick brown hair needs more. Demonstrating the amount in her hand. Showing how much Lexa just used on Clarke and then adding more to show how much her hair needs. Even explaining why, they need to comb out her curly locks with the conditioner before they rinse it out. Describing how easily her curls tangle, and Komfoni found this really helps to prevent it. Lexa lets the conditioner soak in longer than Clarke did before instructing how to rinse it out. Just as Lexa did for her. It is shaky and sloppy at first, but it makes her smile at how hard she is working. Biting the side of her lip as she focuses intently on her task, just like when she is deep in a painting. Afterwards she insists both scrub up with soap twice. “You get SO much dirtier whenever you ride hard like that.” Lexa explains and even Clarke must agree she feels better. Apparently getting used to this always clean feeling instead of always dirty. It wasn’t half bad and she could even say she preferred it now. Of course, she still really enjoyed being messy. Letting loose and letting herself just be free to make a mess every now and then. But she had to admit she understands why Lexa enjoys it so much. It was REALLY soothing. Something about washing off the day, and the stress really helped. Climbing out, the blonde takes a sad look at the tub as she allows Lexa to pull her out. Heda can’t help but chuckle. “We will stop here on our way home too.” She whispers, earning a grateful smile.

“That bath helped a lot!” Clarke sighs, stretching herself out while rubbing lotion on her skin.

“Yes, I believe Komfoni added something for you.” Lexa smirks, admiring the view of Clarke bent over. Coming over and tracing Nann’s perfect handprint that has the girl redden quickly. “This is adorable.” Shooting up in alarm and spinning with wide blue eyes.

“Are you going to… am I… Can I make the meal with Zaera first? I want to be able to concentrate.” Clarke jumbles out in a rush.

“Hey slow down. Take a deep breath for me.” Lexa soothes watching the girl take a big breath in and out again. “Now tell me what you are worried about, hodnes.”

“Nann said I had a hot date over your knee for being a branwoda.” Clarke whispers, looking at the ground.

“Ahhh….” Lexa smirks. “SO that is the issue.” She hums, sitting in the vanity chair and pulling the naked blonde to her. “It is an important lesson, Clarke. To not touch ANYTHING unless we tell you to in that forest. No matter how appealing it may be. Remember that story with Anya?” Clarke nods with a slight smile. “Most of those mushrooms she didn’t even have to touch for them to release their spores. They just sensed her near enough.” The blue eyes widen in realization.

“I’m sorry. I thought they were safe. I think I learned my lesson though. That was scary enough seeing Nann scared like that.” Clarke whispers.

“Yes, there are berries that same color in those woods that are VERY poisonous.” Lexa explains knowingly. “You got lucky.” The blond nods with fearful eyes, thinking of what could have happened. How suddenly her fight could have stopped without her wanting it too. All because she was an idiot who didn’t listen to the countless teachings. That is all it takes for those blue eyes to begin watering. “Hey, talk to me.” Lexa hums worriedly.

“I don’t want to die.” Clarke cries, falling into Lexa’s shoulder in a heap.

Lexa blinks a few times in confusion. “Hodnes, that is a good thing! A really good thing!” She soothes, rubbing her back comfortingly. Clarke sits up and cups Lexa’s face with tears still streaming down her pale face.

“I just realized, Lexa. For the first time. I don’t want to die.” Clarke emphasizes as she witnesses those green eyes fill with tears in realization. Her lover kisses her face frantically as tears stream down her tanned face.

“Those have got to be some of the sweetest words I have ever heard.” Lexa whispers, pulling Clarke into a hug. Sitting like that for a couple heartbeats before Clarke looks up in the mirror behind Lexa and chuckles.

“Wow… we need to comb your hair before it dries like that. Or we will both be in trouble.” She smirks, running her fingers through the curls. Lexa turns to look and smirks.

“Ehh… I’ve seen worse.” She shrugs.

“Yes, I have created worse.” Clarke smirks right back with a wink.

“Mmm…. And I enjoyed every second of it.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke grabs the brush on the sink and looks up to her love. Smiling, she continues the lesson teaching her how to delicately work through those unruly curls of hers. Clarke is a natural, it seems. Then the brunette turns the girl around and brushes out her long blonde silky locks. Lexa leaves the towel in the bathroom to dry on the rack. Walking down the staircase butt naked as the blue-eyed girl shamelessly ogles the view behind her.

“Wait… what do we wear?” Clarke mutters abruptly. Unsure if they should put on pajamas or clothes again.

Lexa rolls her eyes and pulls open a wardrobe, “well I for one will wear clothes. Although you can continue roaming around naked if you wish. You really do have the cutest little butt and I REALLY enjoy the view.” Lexa shrugs, pulling on a pair of underwear. “Though, you might get a little cold.” She smirks teasingly as she hands a pair of underwear for Clarke. The girl rolls her eyes and takes them to work them on her body. The duo progressively get dressed in comfortable leggings and shirts. Hair remaining unbraided and brushed out, laying free down their backs. Socks and house shoes on as Clarke gathers her sketchbook and art supplies. Lexa surveys the books in the library to read. Finally, selecting a couple to read as they walk down the stairs to find Zaera.

“Oh, good. There you two are. I was worried I would have to pry both of you out of there.” Zaera chuckles seeing the couple descended the stairs from the kitchen within the first floor living area.

“Where’s Komfoni?” Lexa hums curiously.

“She is soaking for as long as she so desires to. I’ve already refilled her tea cup twice now. And even though I insisted, she only relaxes. She still gave made me promise to give Clarke her tea to help her soreness. Even gave me STRICT instructions on how to prepare it for you.” She relays with a smirk, making both girls snort in laughter.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Lexa grins.

“She even warned me you would want some tea when you saw Clarke with hers.” Zaera smiles, setting a teacup in front of Lexa too.

“Woman is scary good.” Clarke chuckles, looking at Lexa with expressions of delight upon this news. The brunette reads by the fireplace, sipping her tea leisurely. While Zaera takes Clarke around the storage rooms to gather their ingredients. Each come back with a bucket full of meat and vegetables they sit on the countertop. The big cast iron cook pot in the middle of the two as she instructs how to cut up the vegetables. Teaching her diligently how to dice and scrape them into the pot one by one. The meat she instructs how to debone the rabbit meat from the bone. Deciphering the good verses bad meat on the animal carefully. Allowing the girl to do the last few rabbits herself while carefully observing her. Critiquing when needed, then the works to show her how to grind the meat into fine pieces. Steadily each vegetable gets added until the dried herbs are all that are left. The woman adds in some water, instructing her how to tell how much she needs. Clarke stirs the ingredients up and helps Zaera place the heavy pot over the fire. The lid gets put on it to all the ingredients to slow simmer together for flavor. The dried herbs, she pulls out and shows each one carefully to Clarke. Mentioning what each smell like, looks like and what they can use it for. She lets the blonde use the mortar and pestle for each herb. Walking over to lift the lid so she can pour in each one into the simmering pot. Handing her the spoon to stir before replacing the lid again. By the time they are done Lexa is already wandering over to watch almost drooling. Komfoni moseys in dressed in comfortable clothes like the girls. Grey hair loose and flowing down her back chuckling at her yongon already hovering over the two in the kitchen.

“It still has to cook for a couple hours, Heda.” Zaera smirks at the brunette.

“I made sure they brought some cheese and cream from Polis too.” Nann hums with a wink. Lexa groans in appreciation as Clarke whips around at the word cheese. “Chil au (calm down) strikskaifaya (my little star). It goes on top of the chili. Not directly into your mouth.” The elder cackles shuffling in to pull Lexa back into the living room. As the dry herbs finish getting prepped and added into the pot. All that is left for them to do is wait for it to slow cook and vicariously drive Heda insane with the smell. Clarke smirks at Lexa, who is still flicking her eyes over at the pot longingly every so often. Her sketchbook out, she draws out memories of riding hard with Lexa on horseback. The vast expansive trees all around them. The first glimpse she got of the HUGE staircase spiraling upward into the tree. She illustrates Zaera teaching her about the trees and of course that library. Moving around the treehouse as she goes to draw what she wants to. Zaera comes to get her every so often to stir the pot and sneaks a few glances in wonder.

“She is an incredible artist!” Zaera whispers in surprise to Lexa after one of the first glimpses.

“I know right. She wants to remember everything she experiences on the trip.” Lexa chuckles over at Zaera.

“She knows we have an art room, right?” She asks curiously over to Lexa.

“I doubt she remembers it.” Lexa smirks as Zaera moves to the pot with Clarke as she enters. To stir the chili showing her how to scrape the side to ensure nothing is sticking to it. Clarke moves to draw the living area. Including in it Nann and Lexa reading by the fire leisurely with the rain falling outside the window behind them. When she goes to climb the stairs to illustrate the little window seat where they watched the rain with Zaera. The woman follows and pulls her into the art room. The cheer echoing down the from the room has Lexa and Nann cackling.

“Yea… I don’t think she’s coming out of there anytime soon.” Zaera chuckles as she descends the stairs with a grin. Everyone can’t help but chortle when they discover Clarke drew that bathtub with all the memories she just HAD to include. Along with the hidden bed, of course. The rest of the time she pulls colors from the art room and fills in her sketches with meticulous detail. One time Zaera comes down from gathering the girl to check on the chili, she shakes her head in wonder. “She is working on like a dozen pictures at the same time. How the jok (fuck) is that even possible?” She exhales in disbelief.

“Been wondering that since I’ve met her. It’s insane to watch.” Lexa chuckles, and Nann nods in agreement. They allow the lazy afternoon to pass by as the rain continues to pour outside. The brunette even walks up to check on Clarke in the art room when she goes to exchange some books for new ones.

“I greatly approve of this treehouse.” Clarke grins over at Lexa.

“I thought you might.” Lexa cackles, promising to come back in here to read next to Clarke while she sketches. That is where Zaera finds them when she comes to get the blonde again. Lexa sitting on a pillow on the floor reading out a book while Clarke sketches on the floor in her book. Various art supplies has been pulled out of different drawers and storage bins as they lay in scattered heaps around her. Clarke insists that Lexa follow and continue reading while they stir the pot again. Nann just chuckles replying how totally normal this occurrence is at home too. Just with Luna added in with and a couple birds in tow. The couple return up to the painting room in the same manner as Zaera smirks from the living room watching them go. It makes her grin proudly hearing Clarke ask Lexa if they can stay here more often now that Luna is Polis.

“She’s been asking that since she first saw the tub.” Nann chuckles over to the woman in amusement. “That painting room just sold it even harder. She’ll be trying to con Heda into moving Polis here in a bit… just you wait.” She teases as the raven-haired treehouse keeper cackles in understanding. When it finally finishes simmering Zaera whispers to Clarke to go inform Heda it’s ready. The blonde grins widely as she marches up the stairs to the painting room where she is reading another book she found in the library. She sits down like she is about to return to drawing, knowing those green eyes are following her carefully.

Clarke waits until she goes back to reading to hum out casually, “Oh, yea… It’s ready.” Lexa’s face jerks up and the books gets dropped like a hot rock on the floor.

“YES!” Lexa cheers, dropping the book without even bothering to bookmark it. Something Clarke thought was a sin to the brunette, to be honest. Until this moment, that is. She is cackling as Lexa drags her unceremoniously down the stairs excitedly. Nann and Zaera heard that shout of approval loud and clear and busted out in laughter. Even more so when they witness the calm and composed Heda of twelve clans literally sprinting down those stairs. Almost literally dragging the blonde behind her who is cackling hysterically at her lover. Finally getting frustrated, she just throws Clarke over her shoulder and keeps sprinting down the stairs until she screeches to a halt in the kitchen. The blonde gets placed in a chair at the table while she goes back to almost vibrating excitedly. Bouncing around Nann and Zaera to hurry up to come in the kitchen. Both fairing about as well as Clarke is at the moment still chortling. As the others make their way into the kitchen, they pull out bowls and silverware. Handing each to Lexa who sprints them to the table elatedly as the blue eyes watch her in amusement.

“Jesus… is she drooling?” Clarke mutters to Nann, who nods with a chuckle. “Gross… I’m gunna help her. I would like my bowl drool free.” She states, shaking her head as the elder snorts out in laughter behind her. Lexa gets the first bowl of chili just to keep her still long enough. Clarke watches her sprinkle on the cheese and dollop on the cream before digging in. Even doing a little happy food dance as she eats that has her chuckle. She is already on her second bowl before Clarke sits to eat her first. On her fourth bowl, Clarke gets a little worried. “Lexa. You're going to throw up if you don’t slow down.” She exclaims fearfully.

“Nope. Does this every time.” Nann smirks leisurely eating.

“Yea. If you want seconds. I would go get some now. She will clear that damn pot herself if you aren’t careful.” Zaera chuckles. “Used to make bets how many she could eat before Indra made her stop when we were younger.”

“Where the fuck is she putting it?!” Clarke asks tilting her head and looking at Lexa with new eyes. A bit of disgust, wonder and disbelief all rolled in to one expression all over her face.

“No joken (fucking) clue.” Komfoni hums casually, looking over with a smirk at her yongon.

“Will she bite me too if I go for seconds?” The blonde whispers worriedly over at the elder who cackles almost as hard as Zaera. “Mmm… that laughter says I am waiting until she is sitting to eat before moving.” Clarke exhales, shaking her head in declaration. Komfoni had never seen the girl move so fast then when she went to get that second helping. AND when the girl can’t finish the entire bowl, Lexa happily finishes it for her before going for another. Everyone now long done… expect Lexa, that is. Whom they are all smirking at. “This is the weirdest shit I’ve literally ever witnessed.” Clarke mutters looking at the brunette now like a new species of human has sprouted in front of her. “And you two swear she won’t get sick from this?!” She huffs doubtfully.

“Never once.” Nann cackles.

“Seriously… you have NO idea how many people lost bets against that fact.” Zaera chortles with a grin.

“She would love something that takes an arm and a leg to make.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I think that is why she gets so excited.” Nann cackles shaking her head. Sure enough, they hear the scraping of the bottom of the pot as the brunette scoops her last bowl. Carrying the pot over to the counter as she comes back to the table to eat. When she finishes, she walks back over to the pot. The blonde eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Okay… is she… she’s licking the pot clean?” She stammers in complete incredulity to what she is witnessing. Lexa has put the pot on the floor and has stuck her entire upper body into that damn pot. Ass in the air as she happily licks it completely clean.

“Wait till she comes back up for air.” Zaera whispers with a beaming grin excitedly.

“Ohh!! Does this mean we get another bath!?” Clarke asks hopefully, earning a cackle from the two. A satisfied groan echoes inside that pot as the brown mane sits back against the counter happily. A huge chili laced smile on her face as she rubs her belly. Licking her lips and using her hands to wide her face clean as Clarke looks on shaking her head. “God she’s like a cat.” She whispers as Lexa licks herself clean. The two beside her fall over in laughter with a nod. They all settle down on the couch together by the fire. Clarke on the floor with some supplies she brought down with her from the painting room. Lexa sitting next to her reading softly to everyone as the others just listen. “Seriously… Lex, you still smell like chili.” Clarke murmurs in amusement.

“I know! It’s my favorite part!” She sighs happily as Clarke chuckles at her.

“Really? I thought the 450 bowls of chili you just ate might be your favorite.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes above them.

“That’s my other favorite.” Lexa grins in a hazy contentment of after chili bliss.

“And how many favorites do you exactly have?” Zaera asks in amusement.

“I lost count.” Heda beams gleefully, causing another round of laughter to begin once again.

“My water stores are already overflowing if you can convince her to take another bath.” Zaera replies. “I already filled all the bathtubs and toilets for the collection to continue.” Clarke gasps excitedly and tugs at Lexa’s arm expectantly.

“Jerk.” The brunette mutters at Zaera who grins smugly.

“You are making it yourself too. Just remember not to use that entire bottle or there will be no more bubbles the rest of the trip.” Nann warns.

“NO BUBBLES?!” She whispers worriedly, looking over at Nann. The elder looks over in amusement at the girl.

“OH FINE!” She huffs dramatically. “If you con that weird yongon of mine to actually bathe her chili covered self. I will make it.” She mutters in fake resignation.

“YES!!!” Clarke shouts delightedly and drags Lexa up. Freezing she turns to Zaera, “can I use these in our room?” She asks carefully. The woman chuckles and nods, helping the blonde gather the supplies. Even carrying them for her as Clarke unceremoniously lugs Lexa behind her without a word. Not even saying a word. Just pulling her up the staircase. It has Zaera and Nann chuckling at the frown all over Lexa’s face with the contrasting joy of the blonde. Practically skipping as they hit the library and pulls open the bookcase as she happy dances down the stairs. Zaera sets down the supplies on the floor with the sketchbook as Lexa is still death staring at Clarke. The blonde just happily skips over and leans into the brunette’s ear.

“I will not be sleeping next to you naked or fucking you tonight if you smell like chili.” Clarke whispers smugly, not even waiting as she skips back up the stairs to the bathroom. Zaera is howling with laughter as the stupid hazy grin all over Heda’s face. Nann just smirks back at her yongon as she gathers their towels and pajamas.

“Yea… if you have earmuffs… might want to wear those tonight.” She mutters, making Lexa blush beet red as her eyes widen. This just causes louder laughter to erupt from the raven haired trikru woman as Lexa slaps her to shut up.

“Come on, hot stuff. You are helping me with the rocks.” Zaera cackles dodging an elbow from Lexa as they move up the stairs. “So, this is the real deal, huh?” She grins over at Lexa knowingly as the girl can’t help the smile that washes over her face as she nods. “Who would’ve thought it was actually true after all this time.” Zaera exhales, shaking her head.

“I know that is what I keep thinking too. I thought it was nonsense for as long as I can remember.” Lexa admits as they push both rocks in the fire and wait for them to glow.

“That seer saw you and her this entire time…” She mutters, just stunned at this realization. “Skrish (shit), what if he saw you two joken (fucking) like a horny old man or something.” Zaera asks with a sly grin as Heda erupts in a red blush. It has her friend cackling at Heda as she realizes this really could be a possibility. “What if he was just trying to tell his other horny old friends, and it just HAPPENED to end up being a prophesy?” She cackles as Lexa slaps her frustratedly to shut up. “I don’t know what the hell you are so embarrassed about. That seer’s fight is long over, not like there is anything you can do about it.”

“No… this is what EVERYONE is going to think isn’t it. When we announce it.” Lexa squeaks, mortified as Zaera howls in laughter.

“I don’t think EVERYONE is as perverted as you might think.” She grins assuredly. “But there is bound to be a fair few.” Zaera admits cackling as she pushes the rocks deeper in the fire. Lexa groans and sinks her face into her knees. Covering her head with her arms causing the girl to chuckle. “God what a spichen (damn) honor!” She sighs as the green eyes look up in confusion to what the hell that meant. “You, Lexa kom trikru will be known as the SEX GOD!” She exclaims excitedly as even the brunette can’t help but snort out in laughter.

“What the jok is wrong with her?” Nann mutters as Lexa comes in even redder than when she left. The woman drops in her stone with a chuckle.

“She just realized that there is a good chance that seer saw her and Clarke joken (fucking) in his vision.” Zaera retorts with a smirk. Nann roars out in laughter at this prospect when Clarke frowns at this.

“Seriously, Lex. Dude was crazy as ever-loving fuck. He probably saw SO MUCH weird ass shit.” Clarke declares like it’s obvious making Lexa smirk. As the two in the corner pause their laughter at this consideration of the blonde. “AND I doubt he saw faces. That shit is fucking impossible scientifically. IF and I mean IF very seriously here… Mr. bat-shit crazy saw anything it was symbols merging into one. NOT people fucking like a mother-fucking porno.” She huffs, rolling her eyes as Lexa grins gratefully at her.

“That is the weirdest way I’ve ever heard anyone state something so true in my life.” Zaera mutters stunned as Nann smirks.

“Welcome to our world.” Nann chuckles, slapping the girl on the back. The two leave the couple upstairs as Zaera and the elder make their way downstairs, still talking to each other about the prophecy. Clarke began swiftly stripping off her clothes and flings herself in that bath excitedly. Leaving Lexa cackling behind her, half covered in the girl’s clothes at her lover’s antics. She moves her lover’s clothes to a neat pile in the corner as the blue eyes watch her from the bubbles.

“Thank you, hodnes (love).” Lexa croons with a smile as she pulls off her shirt. Clarke’s eyes immediately widen at the voice, making her sit up a little straighter. “For defending my honor.” She emphasizes as she slowly unwinds her breast band. The blonde can’t help it when her jaw drops as she witnesses her lover. Lexa kom trikru. Heda of the twelve clans. Strip teasingly just for her eyes. And hot damn does she feel honored by it. “And boy do I plan to reward you for that, hodnes.” Lexa grins.

Clarke gasps, “MERMAIDS?! Again? REALLY?!” Sitting up straighter in the mound of bubbles excitedly as the brown mane is thrown back in laughter.

“Yes. Mermaids. Just for you, hodnes.” Lexa cackles, dropping the breast band and moving to remove her house shoes and socks. She has her thumbs hooked in her pants and underwear when Clarke speaks again.

“OKAY?! How the fuck do you still have abs after all that god damn chili?!” Clarke gripes throwing her bubble covered hands in sheer exasperation of it all. It causes Lexa to snort in laughter as she throws her head back and unabashedly laughs. Running and jumping in beside the blonde who shrieks. Cackling as she shields herself from the splash as Lexa resurfaces with a huge grin.

“Totally blaming that on you.” She grins slyly, making Clarke cackle harder and dunk the brunette.

“Jesus… you still smell like fucking chili under the damn water.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes. Grabbing the shampoo bottle and getting to work the second she resurfaces. Lexa giggles as the blonde drags her over to the side of the bathtub. Copping a feel while she does so but… hey… she couldn’t resist. Washing the brunette locks twice before deeming it chili free. Then dutifully coating the locks in conditioner and brushing them before scrubbing the shit outta the rest of her. It leaves Lexa smirking in amusement at how the tables have seemed to turn. Now Clarke the diligent cleaner desperately trying to scrub the chili from existence. “Okay, you're clean now.” She finally declares after rinsing out the conditioner and brushing through the locks again just to be sure. “So, you want to be the queen mermaid this time?” Clarke asks casually, as if she was asking if she wants some butter to put on a roll.

Lexa smirks, “I wouldn’t dare. You play a wonderful queen. Plus, I have enough of that as Heda, anyway.” Clarke erupts in a huge grin and nods, kissing her lover in appreciation.

“Mmm… we are brushing your teeth after we get out too.” She states, making Lexa cackle despite herself.

“You, hodnes will make an incredible Nomon (mother) one day.” Lexa smiles at her. It leaves the blonde widening her eyes at the comment and blushes a bit so overcome at those words.

“Only if your Nomi (mom) with me.” Clarke whispers back with a huge grin. “I mean after all, someone’s gotta wash their hair while we play mermaids.” Lexa rings out another laugh that sound so sweet to Clarke’s ears.

“Deal!” Lexa whispers back, pecking her with another kiss.

“Not it on birthing the heathen!” Clarke shouts abruptly diving in the water/swimming pool bath before Lexa can protest. Lexa is still laughing when she resurfaces, making her grin proudly at the brunette.

Diving in and mermaid swimming over to the blonde. “We can always adopt.” She suggests.

Clarke gasps excitedly, “I LOVE WE ALWAYS HAVE THAT OPTION!” She exhales in one quick breath that leaves Lexa chuckling. “Like a ready-made kid without that whole FUN birthing process. Because WOW let me tell you…” Clarke mutters with wide horror-stricken eyes that has Lexa snorting in laughter. “Plus, I can keep fucking you all I want.” She grins at Lexa, who blushes at those words. “But really... we need a mermaid bath for the future fictious kid.” She rushes again. It leaves the brunette throwing her head back and cackling again before she can stop it. She has to admit that was a GOOD maneuver even SHE didn’t see coming.

“Then you will have to talk to Zaera down there. So, she can see if it is even POSSIBLE in the tower.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Tomorrow!” Clarke agrees excitedly. “Now mermaids and hot sex in that fancy ass hidden bed!” She calls out splashing as she dives. They play unabashedly like little goufa until the bathwater is getting cold. Lexa gets out first… unsurprisingly and brushes out her hair carefully. Lotioning herself up and finally turns to find a blue lipped Clarke with a chuckle. She orders her out and dries her off diligently. Brushing out that silky blonde hair and slathering lotion from head to toe. “It’s cute how she still puts out pajamas.” Clarke grins, looking at the folded pair on the sink. Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes. Taking both pairs downstairs with them admiring that cute little naked butt in front of her as Clarke walks down the stairs. “Quit starring at my ass.” Clarke calls out with a smirk as she turns and catches Lexa in the act.

“I can’t! It is too cute! It is not possible!” Lexa protests immediately.

“I am the commander of freaking death!” Clarke exclaims indignantly.

“With the CUTEST little butt, I have ever seen!” Lexa baby talks as she pinches it unabashedly. Clarke just turns with a smirk all over her face.

“Okay, big bad Heda of the twelve clans who cries each time we have sex.” Clarke smirks back triumphantly.

“I know. You’re just that good.” Lexa shrugs, walking past Clarke as a cackle rings out behind her. Laying out their pajamas delicately if they are needed in the night on the chair she pulls over by the bed. Opening the bed doors has the blonde gasping excitedly as she flies in.

“God… we can fuck and watch the rain AT THE SAME TIME!” She cries out excitedly. Lexa cackles and rolls her eyes, crawling in and turning to close the doors sultrily behind her. When she rotates back around Clarke is all but drooling in anticipation as Lexa raises an eyebrow and crawls to over to her. And even though in the thick of those delicious throes of passion, when Lexa’s brain starts ranting to her. How Indra or her gona’s could see her right now. Sitting upright above Clarke with her tan back arched beautifully. Her lover knuckles deep inside her hot center, fucking wildly. Those iconic long brown curls thrown back in passion as she rides her lover’s fingers. Mouth agape in ecstasy as her perky breasts bounce on impact. This feels far too good to care about those worries. Sounding so much like a Titus lecture, she immediately shoves them out of her mind. Trusting her friends meticulous planning that went into this incredible place. Simply enjoying her love and this room as Clarke looks up adoringly at her. Drinking in the sight of Lexa, so regally beautiful in the moonlight streaming in the window. God, she could just live here. Right now, forever. The amount of joy and happiness she gets from this moment. Seeing her lover enjoying the love she lavishes on her. It makes her heart swell enormously. Hearing the scream that rings out with a wide beaming grin as Lexa reaches her peak. Echoing down the tree to where Nann is sleeping in her own pair of earmuffs. Cozy and softly snoring straight through it knowing her yongons are safe and loved.

Zaera on the other hand is grinning like an idiot as she lays in bed. “Sex god.” She chuckles to herself again before rolling over and pulling on her own earmuffs. Still giggling to herself every once in a while until she finally drifts off.

Clarke drinks in the trembles that rack Lexa’s body as she careens over that high cliff. Eyes rolled back, tears pouring down her cheeks with that flush working straight up from her chest to the tips of her ears. Those pink nipples could cut glass they are so erect, continuing to bounce as Lexa shakes. Pulled taut, all her muscles flexed tightly until she falls forward gasping into her lover. Burying her head into Clarke's shoulder as a pale hand rubs her tan back as she comes down. Fingers now motionless but still deeply submerged in their favorite place on this earth. She LOVES this part. I mean let's get real she loves every part when they fuck. But this sweet slowness, as she just holds her emotionally overwhelmed lover. It just gets her every time they do this. How privileged she feels to witness this. That Lexa trusts her, Clarke Griffin, after everything that has happened. To see this raw side of her is just breathtaking. 

“I can never get enough of that.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear. Feeling a grin against her skin with the heat of a blush. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Lexa smirks, turning to grin at Clarke. It is only then she gently pulls out of her lover. Hearing another soft gasp makes her smile. Moving those fingers straight to her mouth and sucking them clean with a wonton moan. Lexa stares at her with blown pupils, tears still running down her cheeks, completely gob smacked at the action. Surging forward to kiss Clarke and groans, tasting herself. Feeling her lover grin into her kiss as she hears it tumble out of her tanned mouth. Lexa takes her hard and fast. Kissing down and sucking those tits until Clarke screams for her… repeatedly. Because… hello. There are two, after all. She can’t leave the other out in this delicious escapade. Kissing and licking her way down until she is happily buried nose deep in her lover. Clarke’s legs pushed back to her ears as she sucks, licks, and kisses the squirming blonde under her. Steadily working her up and plunging her fingers into her love. Moaning in unison at the feeling of the heated encased center already clenching for her. Looking up as she fucks hard into her lover and sucks her clit into her mouth. How that back arches, those tits jutting out as she throws her head back. Squealing unabashedly as she rises to her cliff, not even caring to keep quiet like usual. It makes the brunette grin as she continues to work her. Remembering back to what feels like a lifetime ago when she got the same reaction out of Clarke. Back when this first began and god does it feel so much sweeter now. Knowing how far they have come. Grown together like a single body with two entwined souls. Lovingly looking to those blue eyes as she runs her tongue over that succulent clit. Moving her tongue in circles, swiping it in rhythm to her thrusts. Watching those ample breasts deliciously at each jiggle and sway. Clarke’s fists are white knuckled on the bed as she surges over that heavenly precipice. Those blue eyes steadily holding on to the green eyes until she can’t help but roll her eyes back. Lexa still fucking and sucking through the orgasm. Propelling her straight into a second. Drinking greedily, the sweet salty essence of her lover. Still twitching and softly gasping from her high. Lexa’s green eyes roll back as the taste hits her tongue. Moaning as she drinks her fill like a hungry animal. Only when she is finally stated does she crawl back up lazily to kiss Clarke.

“Jesus… how… are you… so… goddamn… good at that…” Clarke gasps, eyes still blown from her high as Lexa smirks proudly. Rolling over and pulling Clarke to her tenderly as she pulls down the sheets and blankets tucked tightly in the bed. Covering both of them caringly as a content sigh rumbles out of Clarke that makes her smirk down amused at the blonde. They drift off together, watching the finally clear sky. Clouds long gone and empty from all the rain. Pointing out shooting stars to each other as Clarke suckles Lexa’s breast. Hazy and happy in this moment together. It is striking to Lexa how one minute sucking her tits can be SO hot. And the next so soothing as it lulls her into sleep right along with her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quickly little psychology rant that… wow… y’all really should’ve seen this one coming by now. Let’s be real. Anywho… So, the little Clarke thinks she is drugged but she actually isn’t. Yet she acts like a complete loon nonetheless much to the other two’s amusement. This is a REAL psychological thing that actually happens ALL THE DAMN TIME. I used this A LOT during grad school to trick my own brain into believing I wasn’t actually as tired as I felt. And it always worked… eventually… unless we were on day three of team no sleep… there is nothing that helps that... you have been warned. But what is actually occurring with this little trick is all because of your lovely brain. Yes, I am a neuroscience nut. Just stick with me here. There are little things called neurochemicals that cause literally EVERYTHING that happens with you. From your heart beating to you feeling sad or happy. These get sent down your spinal cord and sent out to the body as little messages so to speak. Causing the symptoms, we now relate to common emotions. Like when your nervous about having to give a public speech and your palms get sweaty and your heart beats out of your chest. All caused by a neurochemical (norepinephrine) that spurs this train down the preverbal tracks. SO, if you can convince yourself… It must be realistic. YES, believe it or not you are smart despite what some of you may consider about yourself. Which is ALSO caused by fucking neurochemicals… just fyi… So just know that you will not be able to easily fool your brain. Is it possible? Yes. Will it be easy… NO. It will take work but it is a nifty little trick once you get the hang of it let me tell you. Doing this successfully means you can change your neurochemical that your brain is distributing. This is why SO many people will pretend to be given a drug in controlled studies when they are actually given a placebo (fake sugar pill) pill. Like where their body actually responds in ways, they are unable to actually regulate themselves. Like lower discharges of a certain chemical in their blood. If your brain believes it, you will feel it. Cool huh? You're welcome for that little fun tidbit. Okay… Neuropsychology rant officially over... **takes a bow** =)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright been editing this to smithereens all day. Butchering, erasing and adding more stuff like a little crazy in my own little world. I usually wait till the morning to post. Mainly because if i wait to re-read what i just typed before shutting the computer... it always tends to show just how tired i REALLY was while typing it. But... since I already did that I figured what the hay. Let's do it. For all those night owls like me out there. Here is to you. Rock on and enjoy.

Nann let her two yongons sleep in a bit longer than she did yesterday morning. Their trip was shorter and less strenuous today so they could leave a bit later. Plus, she had a feeling those two ridiculous children in there were up FAR too late than they should have been last night. Especially with the smirk plastered all over Zaera’s face when she got up at her normal time this morning. She was keeping her fingers crossed that sleeping later helped rouse that blonde easier today. The raven-haired Trikru woman boiled the water over the stove and meticulously prepared a tea tray for Heda and Clarke. Subsequently carrying it RIGHT over to Komfoni with a smile and sitting it in front of her.

“May I help you?” Nann smirks not looking up from where she cuts the fruit for breakfast.

“There’s no way I am stepping foot in that sex den.” Zaera mutters with a sly smirk.

“So, you are making me do it?” Komfoni asks feigning offense.

“Oh yea! She is WAY less likely to kill you for witnessing that life scaring image.” Zaera retorts taking the knife from the elder and taking over cutting the fruit. It has the elder chuckling as she carries up the girls tea tray for them. She finds Lexa smiling as she looks out the window by their bed at the gorgeous morning view of the forest below. Clarke’s still snoring on Lexa’s chest with a protective tan arm around her. She hands Lexa her tea with a smirk and turns to ready their clothes for the day. Folding them into neat little stacks on the counter in the bathroom. Next to a brush and leather strips to braid their hair with. The boots, armor, weapons and cloaks she lays out on the couch by the wardrobe. Pulling out their pack, she meticulously goes around repacking their bags. Dirty clothes get put in a separate bag to wash when the pile accumulates enough. The girls not wearing pajamas makes this process a lot easier to be honest. Not having to wait for them to wake to pack them up again. Not to mention she thought this might be the case and only packed one set for each of them. Knowing she’d be lucky if they wore them AT ALL during the trip. She carries the first pack down and gets squawked at by Zaera. The rest she gets instructed to just sit at the top of the stairs for the raven-haired woman to carry down herself. It makes her smile and of course she agrees to make the child happy. Heading back up to rouse the naked children of hers.

“Any luck?” Zaera asks with a smirk when she comes out with another bag for the woman to carry down.

“One out of the two so far. Wanna guess which…” Nann mutters over her shoulder, hearing a cackle behind her.

“Let me know if you want me to heat the fire poker.” Zaera teases stomping down the stairs.

“Don’t tempt me. You have no idea how close we were to throwing that weird child on the back of Heda’s horse still asleep.” The elder mutters exasperated as a snort of laughter echoes up the stairs. When Nann walks back in the room she finds Lexa attempting to waft tea under the snoring girl’s nose.

“Seriously, this always works for me!” The brunette huffs when hearing Nann come in.

“Mmm… go ahead and get dressed in the bathroom. I have an idea.” Komfoni sighs resolutely. Lexa nods and slips out of the bed, earning a whine in protest. It makes the brunette chuckle as she stands to hug Nann good morning. The elder smiles and pats both tan naked cheeks. The green eyes roll as she turns to run up the stairs, leaving Nann chuckling at the image as Lexa goes. With Heda safely in the bathroom out of sight, the elder grins deviously. Turning on her heel, she mixes up a cup for Clarke really quick. Striding to the couch she picks out a short sword and a metal chest plate of Lexa’s from the stack. With her back still turned, the elder loudly clashes the two metal objects together. Heda cackles and sticks her head out of the bathroom to watch the blonde fly up in bed screeching hysterically. Hair wild, half an eyelid open and launching a pillow across the room, still shrieking. Lexa can swear she hears Zaera howling in laughter all the way from downstairs somewhere. Nann just sets the object back in the respective places and walks over to the tea on the desk. Picking up the girl’s cup and striding over to the bed. “Oh good. You're up.” Nann hums casually, hearing a chortle from Heda above her. “Here’s your tea,” She smiles pulling down one of the arms to place the cup in. Blue eyes still frozen in their crazed alarm along with the rest of her. “Come up to the bathroom to get dressed when you are ready.” Nann hums as she strides up the stairs, leaving the child holding the cup with both hands. Repeatedly taking shaky sips. Attempting to pull her heart back down to her chest from where it now resides on the mother-fucking ceiling.

“Really?” Lexa smirks as Nann strides in, looking quite proud of herself.

“What? It worked, didn’t it?” The elder retorts picking up the brush to get to work on Heda’s braids. Sitting on the stool, Lexa sips her tea between chuckles as Nann works. Smiling when she hears the fumbles of Clarke trying to get out of bed and make her way up the stairs.

“Nanna’s meeaaannnn.” Clarke whines pathetically, making Lexa smirk as the blonde crawls into her lap sleepily.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa chuckles, wrapping her arms around her naked lover. Clarke haphazardly thrusts out an empty cup of tea to the elder who cackles. “But now you are awake to ask Zaera your question you were SO excited about last night.” The brunette hums, kissing the blonde’s head. Nann ties off the Heda braids and takes the cup the blonde is still waving in front of her face. “Hey Komfoni, while you're down there…” Lexa hums picking up her cup from the counter and turning to the elder. Nann smirks and nods, taking both cups to refill. She knew better than anyone that the more tea you get in those two the easier EVERYTHING will go.

“Wow… we did a number on your hair last night.” Lexa mutters, attempting to tame the blond nest. Clarke grins into Lexa’s shoulder making the brunette looking over and chuckle rolling her eyes. “Well, I know what you will think about most of the ride today.” She whispers with a smirk.

“Mmm hmmm.” Clarke nods smugly, remembering those delicious images of Lexa last night.

“Let’s get you dressed before Nann walks in on something that scars all of us for life.” Lexa smirks, pulling the clothing to the now pouting blonde. Helping her wrap her breast band and eagerly spanks those naked cheeks when she stands to pull on her underwear. Blue eyes look back and frown at the brunette disapprovingly.

“What?! I can’t help it. It's so cute!” Lexa defends, palming them with a huge smirk. Clarke huffs and steps out of range before bending over again. JUST in time for Nann to stride in with both tea cups and hand each quickly to a smirking Lexa.

The elder has a shit eating grin as she leans over to whisper subtly in the blonde’s ear, “It really is!” And smacks both cheeks hard at the exact same time. The girl shoot up in surprise. Squeaking and looking back, clutching her heart as Nann cackles. The affronted look on Clarke's face makes it almost impossible for Lexa not to laugh at. “Hey. I diapered that little butt. I get teasing and spanking privileges.” Komfoni winks.

“Mmm… so what’s your excuse?” Clarke spits out laced with attitude and raising her eyebrows expectantly at Lexa. Komfoni howls with laughter at this declaration.

“Hey! I changed you once before I pawned them off on Komfoni. And I changed the wet ones!” Lexa shoots back hotly. “Plus, who do you think potty trained you?” She declares triumphantly.

“She’s got you there.” Nann cackles. Animatedly describing how many times Lexa gagged the first time she had to change one of Clarke’s dirty diapers. It has the blonde chortling as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Oh, that reminds me. Lex, remember that time one time I farted in your face while you were changing me?” Clarke states with a grin causing Nann to chortle at the memory.

“Yes…” Lexa growls frustratedly.

“Yea… That was on purpose… my bad.” Clarke shrugs as Lexa gasps offendedly. Nann swiftly barks out a loud laugh at this unable to hold it back. “What?! I was pissed off! You turned me into a fucking toddler, Lexa!!” Clarke retorts in disbelief, throwing her hands up after she pulls her shirt down.

“I can’t believe you did that on purpose.” Lexa mutters under her breath, making Clarke smirk.

“I was three. What’d you expect? Mature behavior?” The blonde responds as Nann snorts out in a cackle. Gradually, as hair is finished being braided, they make their way down the stairs to put on armor and weapons. Checking each other and tightening straps carefully before making their way down the stairs for breakfast.

Hearing the party making their way down the stairs, Zaera smiles. Calling up to them, “good morning. Come and serve yourself while it’s still hot!” Smirking when she hears faster movement and a low chuckle from Nann. Two blurs come peeling around the corner and skid into the kitchen dramatically. Lexa happily plops herself down but the blonde stops and frowns at her chair.

“Wait … what’s this?” Clarke hums down at the brown package. Lexa rolls her eyes at Zaera, who is smirking right beside Nann.

“Why don’t you open it and see.” Zaera hums.

“How did you?! This is incredible! Are you sure?” Clarke rushes with wide eyes as Lexa furrows her brows in confusion. She had thought the backpack was the gift at first. She hadn’t thought something would be in it too.

“Nann helped by bringing down to me everything I needed while packing you two this morning.” Zaera grins as Clarke excitedly shows Lexa the bag. “It keeps all her stuff she stores in that saddle bag safe. AND allows her to carry it around to each treehouse so she has something to do.” She explains as Lexa pulls out the hammock and other things already placed inside it. “Plus, at the rate she’s going she’s gunna burn through that sketch book and those supplies. This ensures she doesn’t.” Zaera shrugs as Lexa pulls out a new sketchbook and several more pouches of supplies from the art room. “Don’t start, that’s literally what the room is there for.” She mutters before Lexa can argue.

“I’m sending you more things from Polis when we get back.” Lexa retorts.

“Would expect nothing less.” The raven-haired trikru chuckles.

“And I made you those trail bars you LOVE, Heda. Nann has them already in her pack.” Zaera hums as those green eyes pop up in excitement. With a huge grin of appreciation. “And you thought I forgot your tan ass.” She mutters, shaking her head in fake offense. Sitting down to pass the bowls of food around and cutting thick slices of bread for everyone. 

“How would you feel about visiting Polis to see Lexa and I, Zaera?” Clarke asks curiously after everyone began digging in to eat. Lexa smirks at her plate. She must admit the blonde lasted a lot longer than she thought she would.

“She conned you into one of those bathtubs, didn’t she?” Nann mutters looking over at Lexa.

“I only agreed that Zaera can choose to come to Polis. If she wants to, of course. To assess if it is EVEN POSSIBLE to build one there.” Lexa sighs taking another bite of her sausages.

“I haven’t left the tree in a while…” Zaera hums, biting her lip. “I would have to find someone to stay here while I am away.” She mutters in thought.

“Promise you will at least think about it?” Clarke pleads with a huge pout.

“I will think about it.” Zaera nods with a smirk.

“YES!” Clarke roars as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“That wasn’t an affirmative response, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“But it wasn’t a no!” The blonde informs excitedly bouncing in her seat. Lexa rolls her eyes with a smirk as Nann cackles at the infectious excitement from the girl. The elder and the dark-haired Trikru woman have a couple more pieces of fresh bread each. Then sit back and watch in amusement as the other two fight each other over what is left over. Clarke is now arming herself with a fork to poke Lexa’s hand if it nears the bread loaf in the middle of the table. Though of course, Heda just takes this as a challenge and continues to fake her out. Moving too quick for the blonde to poke her. Both leaders sporting HUGE playful grins while Nann and Zaera cackle at the two acting like goufa. FINALLY, both women sit back in their chairs and rub their fully bellies happily. They all help clean the plates and dishes before moving downstairs. Zaira wraps Clarke in a hug as the last dishes are put back in the cabinet.

“Thank you. For making her happy, Clarke.” Zaera whispers in the girl’s ear.

“Of course.” Clarke replies with a warm smile to the women. The four women go to prepare the horses together. Lexa teaches Clarke how to saddle the horse carefully while Zaera helps Nann with hers. Indra like always is observing them from a distance. Smiling that subtle smile of approval when witnessing the blonde controlling her frustration from getting the best of her. Gradually as they make their way out and mount up to get ready to ride out. Zaera gives one last instruction to the blonde.

“You fill those pages up to the BRIM of those beautiful pictures. I want to see every single one when you get back here. Use every single bit of it! That is what it is for!” She calls over to the blonde who grins widely with a nod. Waving back at Zaera until she can no longer see the woman in the distance. Clarke gives a lengthy sigh of happiness and leans into Lexa, who smirks back at her.

“What’d you think of that treehouse?” Lexa hums back casually.

“I can’t decide which is my favorite.” She gushes immediately, making the two chortle. “And the best part! I pooped BEFORE we left!!” She cries excitedly, making Nann cackle and Lexa blanch in disgust. _‘Learns from her mistakes.’_ Indra considers with a smirk.

“So glad… thanks for the update.” Lexa mutters, frowning.

“You are VERY welcome!” Clarke grins wolfishly knowing exactly what that did to the brunette.

“Does this mean we can actually get some good miles in?” Nann hums.

“One can hope.” Lexa mutters back with a smirk. Feeling Clarke pull out the fur and snuggle into it with no hesitation.

“I liked that bed.” Clarke yawns, rubbing her face into the furs. “Let’s hide there if my mother drives us crazy.” She mumbles when Lexa ties her cloak in front of her. The brunette snorts and Nann looks over amused. The girl is asleep before Lexa can even reply to her comment.

“Lasted a whole minute into the trip.” Nann chuckles with a smirk.

“Good… it’s quieter.” Indra whispers from above making Lexa cackle.

~~~

A couple hours later, the blonde stirs with a loud yawn and stretches dramatically. “I know this will shock the both of you… but I gotta pee.” Clarke yawns out. Nann snorts in laughter as the party slows down. Lexa unties the cloak and helps the girl down. Folding the fur and packing it back into a saddlebag as she follows Clarke into the woods. This time the blonde waits for Lexa to finish before going into the woods. Albeit dancing with her hands cupping between her legs dramatically as Nann smirks at her. But she waits nonetheless. Trekking in Clarke calls out plants she knows and asks a few others from Lexa. Dutifully repeating all the facts that she was just taught on the way back and asking about a few others. It has Indra’s eyebrows raised in surprised approval. The girl was not only correcting her past mistake but using it to better herself as well. It was an impressive step-up from the girl who took everything personally and struck out in anger. Both hopped back up on the horse and the blonde told Nann what plants she spotted in the woods with Lexa. The elder nodded in approval to this recent development as Clarke pulled out her knots. Asking Lexa to talk about the tree healing and branch forming practices.

“Are there any of those kinds of trees near Polis at all?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Not that I am aware of.” Lexa hums, looking over at Nann for clarification.

“What if we ask Zaera for some seeds to germinate and plant around Polis?” The blonde hums as both exchange confused looks. “Oh… germinate means to have something sprout or bud up before you plant it. My friend Monty was from the farming station on the Ark. He is great at planting and growing stuff. If we ask him and a few others from that station who survived the fall to earth. I bet they would know how to implement the seeds in a new environment so they survived.” She suggests getting a look of esteem from Indra above. She herself had seen firsthand how good those tech farmers were. Once they learned the area and were taught how to grow in the new environment. They quickly adapted and improved the methods to benefit them. Coming back to show them to the grounders and ask for their opinions. Well, the delinquents did at least. The adults seemed weary of their presence still, but that was to be expected. The delinquents after all were the ones who forged this relationship from the beginning. They were the force that would save that Kru, Indra didn’t have a doubt. It was slow, but the adults seemed to gradually be coming around more often. Still a bit hesitant and quiet… well minus Abby. She seemed an exception to this rule. But at least the other adults were now coming out of the ark fence.

“That might be an excellent idea, Clarke.” Lexa nods approvingly. “There are many clans who struggle to grow food in their environment. If they succeed in Polis, I bet the other clans would be happy for any suggestions they had to help them.” Clarke nods excitedly and explains how they learned to adapt to the various temperatures in space. How the ship would be super-hot and stifling when in the sun's path. Then would turn almost freezing the moment they were out of the sun rays. After a couple hours the girl stretches again and put her knots away.

“Can we tree run so I can stretch my butt out?” Clarke asks hopefully. Nann snorts in amusement as Lexa looks back with a smirk. “Come on, we haven’t trained or anything FOREVER! I’m gunna lose all my cool Wanheda super powers if I don’t move at least a little!” Clarke complains, causing Lexa to chuckle.

“Never thought I’d hear the day she complained about missing training.” Nann cackles amused. 

“Finnnneeee.” Lexa sighs. “But I am coming with you. Nann will hold our reins while we are running.” Clarke cheers excitedly, buckling up her things tightly in their saddlebags. Indra and the gonas split up in groups. Indra and a couple men go higher, right above Heda and Clarke. Another group stays lower near Nann behind the couple where they won’t see them. The last group runs ahead of them, lower as well to scout for danger. A subtle bird call alerts Heda and Heda Komfoni they’re in position and ready. Clarke doesn’t even notice it, far too excited about doing something OTHER than sitting on her sore rear end. The horses stop to allow Heda to pull Clarke down and hand the reins to Komfoni before hopping down herself. The elder doesn’t wait as she trots forward, knowing the girls will quickly catch up and run right past her in the trees. Lexa lets Clarke lead in a sort of test, wanting Indra to see what the girl has learned. The blonde spots a suitable tree and scampers up easily with Heda right on her tail.

~~~

“You sure she’s Skaikru?” A gona, named Alix whispers to Indra with a confused look. The girl looked more like a Trikru as they sprint effortlessly on the limbs. Using the light steps of a trikru born gona making it impossible for anyone to track or spot from the ground. Not only that, but her speed is rivaling Heda’s and that in itself is impressive. It has Indra grinning like a proud idiot as she watches.

Indra looks at him offended for a minute before smirking at him. “What Trikru do you know who doesn’t know how to pee in the woods, nomfa (son)?”

“I don’t know… a dumb one?” Alix mutters rolling his eyes, earning a stifled chortle from Indra.

“Still joken (fucking) impressive.” Another gona whispers in disbelief.

“The holder of Wanheda’s spirit always is.” Indra smirks to them. Both nod in realization there was no doubt about it. This girl they thought was just a goufa (child) was truly the holder of Wanheda. The goofy, unashamed to feel and laugh made it that much awe inspiring. From this point on the gonas and Indra watch them A LOT more closely, almost in wonder to what they are viewing now.

~~~

“You know where we are headed next, hodnes (love)?” Lexa hums, running beside the girl.

“A treehouse?” Clarke quips with a smirk.

“Yes.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes. “You know where?”

“Shut up?! Really? YES!” The blonde exhales excitedly.

“We will spend a few days there before heading home.” Lexa grins at her

“DAYS! OMG YES!” Clarke celebrates. “Does that mean we can train in the morning like normal?” She asks with a beaming smile.

“Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea.” Lexa nods.

“It’ll be weird without Luna.” Clarke exhales in realization.

“Yes, we won’t have to worry about Komfoni yelling at us because Luna made us laugh AGAIN.” Lexa jokes with a smirk making the blonde cackle.

“God, I hope Polis is still standing when we get home.” Clarke chortles.

“Me too!” Lexa exhales, shaking her head in amusement. The two sprint on the treetops for an hour and a half before deciding to go check on Komfoni. Dropping down and catching their breath as they wait for Komfoni to come with horses. They knew they passed her a while back. So, they lay in the path against a couple trees as they wait. Hearing the clopping of hooves, Clarke grins wickedly.

“I have an idea!” She whispers slyly. The green eyes watch as the blonde stands when Komfoni gets closer. Walking straight in the middle of the path and turns around with her back to the elder. Bending over, she drops her pants and underwear, positively mooning the elder. A loud laugh is heard rumbling out of Nann in the distance. Lexa and Indra above them fall over in laughter right along with a couple gonas.

“Never mind… she is definitely Skaikru.” Alix chuckles nudging Indra who is wiping tears of laughter from her dark face.

“I don’t think you ran her hard enough, Heda.” Nann cackles as she nears.

“Apparently not.” Lexa chortles, shaking her head. Clarke is still laughing too hard in victory to notice Nann slipping from the horse in a blink of an eye. Winding up and issuing a LOUD spank on that pale naked ass. Lexa howls in laughter at the height Clarke reaches in her shocked surprise. Not even realizing that Nanna had even gotten off her freaking horse. Shrieking loudly as she rockets up, leaving her pants at her ankles.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Clarke screeches, rubbing her sore ass cheek.

“Hey… you were the one who gave me the clear target.” Komfoni laughs. The blonde turns to look over at Lexa to defend her.

“Don’t look at me. She beat me too it.” Lexa chortles, wiping tears from her eyes.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RIDE A HORSE WITH ONE SORE ASS CHEEK NOW?!” Clarke huffs angrily at them. Nann nods and looks as though she is thinking for a second. Turning the girl to look at the naked ass cheek again carefully. Right as Clarke is about to ask if there is a handprint, the elder issues a similar smack to the other bare cheek to even them out.

“How’s that?” Nann hums casually. Lexa literally falls over, she is roaring in laughter now.

“Not what I fucking meant…” Clarke huffs quickly pulling up her pants and sprinting away from the elder’s spanking range. Rubbing her red ass cheeks with an angry glare at both women.

“You are right, ai yongon (my child). That little butt is much cuter after a good spanking.” Nann hums casually at Lexa.

“Told you.” Lexa hums with a wink at Clarke, who blushes crimson.

“Oh, my god. Shut up the both of you.” Clarke exhales in one breath, trying to hide her flushed face with her hair. Pulling back up on the horse and hissing when her ass hits the saddle. Lexa can’t help the smirk that washes on her face hearing it as she pulls up in her spot in front of Clarke.

“You can thank us later for taking your mind off your sore muscles, hodnes (love).” Heda hums with a sly smirk. Nann chuckles with a nod as they trot again.

“Oh, fuck you.” Clarke mutters under her breath.

“Already have, niron (lover).” Lexa hums with a smug smile that has Komfoni almost peeing herself in laughter again.

“Lexa kom Trikru, did you just…” Clarke states in disbelief with a smirking agape mouth. “And your ears aren’t even red!” She exclaims feeling them as Lexa rolls her eyes. “I can’t decide if I should be proud or offended.” Clarke exhales, shaking her head and laughing.

“Our little Heda is growing up!” Komfoni smirks causing Clarke to howl in laughter at the red-tipped ears.

“There they are!” Clarke reports feeling Lexa’s hot ears as the elder cackles.

“Would you… seriously…” Lexa mutters, swatting at Clarke’s hands.

“Okay… fine…” Clarke sighs. Moving her hands right over Lexa’s tits. Firmly grasp Lexa’s breasts in her hands and giving them a couple squeezes. Watching in delight as Lexa’s ears turn positively crimson now.

“Clarke!” Lexa squeaks out in shock. Komfoni is howling in laughter at the two. It’s incredible she hasn’t fallen off her horse yet, to be honest.

The blonde leans in and tightens her grip on both boobs. Whispering into Heda’s ear, “payback is a bitch, huh?” Lexa can only issue a short high-pitched squeak in reply. Unable to form words already having a hard time focusing on anything but both of those hands.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), her eyes are looking like they are about to pop out. And I know I’m up there in years but I am fairly sure she needs those to steer that horse.” Komfoni chuckles.

“Okay… FINNNNNEEE.” Clarke sighs dramatically, giving each tit a couple last love taps. Making sure to rub her thumbs over the now pointed nipples making Lexa gasp for her. Before the blonde FINALLY removes her hands.

“You… are SO in trouble when we get there…” Lexa exhales still flushed even after taking a couple minutes to gather herself making Clarke smirk behind her.

“Looking forward to it, Heda.” Clarke retorts dripping with sass, making Nann snort in an unsuccessfully stifled laugh.

“Okay, back to your corners before you accidently jok (fuck) each other.” The elder mutters in amusement and reaches into her snack pouch. “Here. Eat a maple bar from Zaera so you’ll both shut up for a bit. Here’s the water pouch.” She instructs handing each girl a bar and Heda the water. “Share that!” Nann instructs, pointing at her yongon in warning.

“Yoooooo!!! These are GOOOOOODD!” Clarke exclaims after promptly inhaling her bar. Excitedly licking her fingers clean. Lexa smirks and looks behind her, chuckling.

“Guess what it’s covered in?” Nann hums, amused.

“REALLY?!” The blonde squeals enthusiastically. It makes Lexa chortle at the level of excitement in her voice.

“Sha (yes). Harvested from trees.” Lexa explains as a sharp gasp is heard behind her.

“BIG BERTHA MADE THIS?!” Clarke screams, bouncing up and down in her joy.

“Who?” Nann asks, smirking at the weird child.

“Big Bertha! The big as fuck tree we just slept in!” Clarke exhales frustratedly like that was the dumbest question ever.

“Of course, you named the tree.” Lexa cackles.

“Yep! She big as FUCK! SO….” Clarke leads with a proud grin as Nann snorts in laughter.

“Any reason, you decided to make it a girl?” Lexa smirks curiously.

“Yep. Anything that big and awesome would NEVER be a dude.” Clarke states with a cheerful grin, still looking for more syrup on her fingers. Lexa snorts in laughter right along with Nann and Indra. All the male gonas frown down at the blonde. Even though they are now getting batted by Indra and the female gonas in amusement.

“To answer your question, Clarke. No, the tree we stayed in was a different type of tree. Maple syrup comes from Maple Trees. I will point them out to you if I see one.” Lexa explains patiently as the girl hums behind her.

“We need one of them bad boys in Polis too. Like a freaking hoard of those.” She declares as Nann snorts in amusement.

~~~

A couple hours go by as they idly chat and sing a couple of the girl’s goofy songs. Indra is amused there are a few Trikru goufa songs mixed in knowing Heda or Heda Komfoni were the source of her learning those. A few of these have the gonas around the chief humming along happily with the girl. “I think my knots are too big here.” Clarke mutters with a frown.

“Let me see.” Lexa hums reaching back as Clarke hands it to her. “Mmm… yes, I think you will feel these. Try another knot.” She suggests as a hint. Clarke groans and rests her head into Lexa’s back in exasperation.

“Here. Let me show you a trick, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums, reaching for the hammock half done. Adeptly those worn fingers quickly unknot each one before Clarke can blink. Those blue eyes widen in stunned shock. The elder smirks. “Who do you think made the one in Heda’s balcony?” She smirks with a wink. From that point forward she hands the hammock to Nann to check as she ties each knot. Something Lexa finds amusing, and the elder is quite happy to do. She knew firsthand how frustrating this can be. Great at keeping your hands busy, yes. But also, frustrating. Sharing tips and tricks to recognize which knot to use by the direction the vines are facing. “And if you don’t know what knot to use just do that one, I taught you a moment ago.” She hums over with a wink. Lexa glares at her unamused as Nann rolls her eyes. “What, you haven’t complained about yours even once.” She retorts back hotly. “Especially with how many times I’ve caught you sleeping in it instead of that perfectly good bed the size of my entire room.” She mutters in full rant mode now. Clarke is chuckling behind Lexa, knowing there is no stopping Nann with that tone of voice.

“Now you’ve done it.” Clarke whispers in amusement, still attempting to stifle her laughter.

“Oh, shof op (shut up).” Lexa whispers back, rolling her eyes. Suddenly Clarke gasps and bats at Heda’s arm excitedly. Nann looks over confused until she sees the overlook the girl spotted and grins.

“Can… Can we… Please!” Clarke stammers with HUGE eyes and frantically grabbing at her backpack as the party stops for a bit. Allowing the horses to graze on the long grass as Clarke slides down and sprints over, bag in hand.

“Don’t you dare run off that spichen (damn) cliff!” Nann barks earning a snort from Lexa.

“We told her it was the scenic route.” Lexa chuckles, shaking her head as Clarke is now on the ground with sketchbook out. Drawing away frantically before they drag her back up on the horse again.

“Think she can pee and draw at the same time?” Nann mutters curiously.

“I’m still trying to get her to keep her pants on.” Lexa cackles.

“Worth a shot. We are already stopped.” Komfoni hums, nudging the girl. The green eyes roll but see Komfoni’s point.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Clarke breathes, hearing the two get closer.

“Should’ve got her outta that room more.” Nann mutters under her breath to Lexa.

“Let’s go pee really quick while we are stopped, Clarke.” Lexa hums sweetly, kneeling to look at her picture. Nann watches that odd child turn around with a look of absolute indignation and erupt in the weirdest fucking noise she had ever heard. Both women blink at her in utter confusion. Lexa had only heard one thing like that strange ass noise. And that was after she shot it for dinner.

“The jok (fuck) was that?!” Nann exclaims hitting Lexa and tilting her head to check the child’s pupils.

“Was that a no?” Lexa breathes in confusion with her jaw agape. Looking at Clarke go back to drawing like nothing happened.

“Maybe something bit her?” Nann mutters batting at Lexa to check.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! I’M DRAWING!” Clarke shrieks as Lexa’s hand is inches from her arm. Causing the brunette to fall over backwards startled, and Nann to duck, just in case.

“Maybe we should wait till she isn’t joken koken (fucking crazy).” Nann breathes. Both take a couple steps back with HUGE eyes. Watching the girl’s every movement until she happily closes the book. Stands and dusts herself off.

“Okay. We can go pee now.” Clarke hums cheerfully, tucking the book in her backpack and slinging it over her back. “What?” She asks the two still looking at her like she has mother-fucking lost it.

“DID YOU EAT THOSE DAMN BERRIES AGAIN?!” Nann demands eyeing her suspiciously.

“No. I’ve only eaten what you gave me. Duh!” Clarke retorts, rolling her eyes. “Now I gotta pee. Let’s go, Lex! Oh, and Nanna can you hold my bag. I don’t want to pee on it.” Thrusting the bag out to the elder who glances down at the bag. Suddenly finding herself attempting to figure out just how anyone could pee on something strapped to their backs.

Lexa hears a faint, “the jok (fuck)?” Muttered behind her as Clarke drags her into the forest. When the elder turns to go put the bag back with the horses, she finds Indra and the gonas looking at her with concern. Weapons drawn and frozen in confusion to the noise, looking at her expectantly for an explanation. The elder shakes her head with a heavy sigh. “Child is crazy as all hell. Don’t ask me.” Nann mutters walking past them to put the bag back. Indra nudges a female gona and goes to follow Heda and Clarke.

“Do all skaikru do that?” A gona whispers to another.

“Jok (fuck) if I know.” The other shrugs.

Clarke comes skipping back elatedly ten minutes later. Almost floating on the ground, she is walking on. Rushing right over to Nann excitedly bouncing. “I KEPT MY PANTS ON! I KEPT MY PANTS ON!” She announces proudly as Lexa comes out with raised arms in praised victory that has the elder cackling.

“Good girl, ai strikskaifaya (my little star)!” Nann cheers as Clarke beams at her. “Now did you find your marbles in there too? Because that was weird as ever-loving jok (fuck) over there.” She retorts nodding to the spot Clarke sat drawing at earlier. Lexa cackles and almost trips on her way over.

“I was angry!” Clarke huffs throwing her hands up.

“And that was the first thing that came to your warped little mind?!” Nann exclaims in disbelief. Lexa snorts out in chortles.

“Heard a deer make that noise once after I shot it with my arrow.” Lexa chuckles, swinging up on the horse.

“Huh… mine was a fowl.” Nann retorts frowning in mock confusion.

“Ha. Ha.” Clarke snaps, rolling her eyes as Lexa pulls her up on the horse.

~~~

It was only a few more hours of traveling until they finally were able to reach the outskirts of the glowing forest. Clarke spent most of the time knotting and sketching. Occasionally glancing up and looking around at her surroundings. Thoughts full in her brain, of things she wanted to do when she was there. Things to discover and bring home with her. Things she heard Lexa and Nann tell her about the glowing forest. Old memories of what little she experienced herself at the dropship. Gradually knots and sketchbooks are packed away in the saddle bag. Mind far to busy to focus on anything but what currently occupies it. Leaning up against Lexa as she allows her mind to race. She doesn’t remember drifting off, but the next thing Clarke knows she’s thrust into a dream with Finn. Exploring the glowing forest for the first time, full of wonder and innocence. Before everything went up in flames. Leaving scars and broken hearts in its wake. It feels so real in this moment. The forest, the glow, Finn. Sweet, caring Finn. Feeling him here in front of her. Touching his warm soft hand as he leads her to the footprint he found. It sends a jolt of pain through her heart as her eyes fill involuntarily with tears.

“Clarke, hodnes (love),” Lexa calls softly. Stopping the party, feeling the shift in Clarke as she sleeps. Well trained to those twitches to know when they cross the line to where Lexa needs to wake her. Thankfully, they are quite rare now. Though she isn’t surprised one surfaced again. She was even expecting it, while also wishing against it at the same time. When their horse stops, she unties the cloak. Having secured it around her when she felt her love fall limp behind her. The brunette quickly shifts in the saddle to face Clarke. Nann has thankfully pulled right up next to them having a hold on the blonde the minute that cloak was untied. Lexa pulls Clarke tightly to her chest. Calling her name softly to attempt to rouse her. Tears streaming down her pale face long before those blue eyes flutter open. Clarke doesn’t gasp or reel back like a typical bad dream. And it has Heda Komfoni and Lexa feeling relieved. But Lexa can sense the ache deep in her entwine’s heart as if it’s her own. Nann observes them carefully. Her yongon seeming to communicate without even speaking. Intrinsically sensing the girl’s emotions and pain. Indra’s dark eyes widen and connect with Nann’s in surprise from her perch far above them. Jaw agape at what she is witnessing.

“They are already connected.” Indra whispers in wonder. The gonas around her jerk their heads toward her in similar surprise.

“How is that possible?” One gona asks the Trikru chief.

“The girl isn’t officially declared as Wanheda or accepted the spirit yet.” Another gona states, shaking his head.

“I don’t think that matters.” A female gona whispers in awe.

“Sha. The spirit of Heda senses the spirit of Wanheda. Doesn’t matter how small or faint it is. They always find each other. It’s not something either can control. It’s a natural fact. Like breathing.” Indra explains with a smile. It is from that moment that each one of them there. Regardless of their former retired status or what their previous occupation was before recruited for this trip. Each takes a vow to protect those two with their lives. Happy to die for the two souls who finally found each other again within space and time. It is undeniable. At long last. After more than several thousands of years, they’re reunited. The brunette shifts them both in the saddle, placing the girl in front of her. Nann keeps both girls stable to ensure they don’t fall off the horse in this process. Taking the fur before it drops to the ground so Lexa can lay it on her chest. Letting Clarke bury into it comfortably against her chest like she knows the blonde likes. Nann takes the girl’s cloak and ties it behind Lexa’s back just to be sure. Winking at her yongon who mouths a ‘thank you.’ Kissing the blonde head and humming the lullaby as they trot on.

Clarke decides she likes this seating arrangement much better than the previous one. Laying against Lexa’s chest, hearing her beating heart. Softly crying into the furs, she clutches onto. One tanned arm rubs the girl’s back comfortingly as the other holds the reins.

“It still hurts.” Clarke whimpers frustratedly. Lexa nods as they sway with the horse’s movements.

“Mmm hmmm. And it will for a while, hodnes (love).” Lexa whispers knowingly. Clarke makes a small muffled whine sound into Lexa’s chest. She was hoping to be past this already. She was tired of the pain, of the tears and the ever-present ache inside her. “Grief, ai hodnes (my love) comes in waves. One moment you can be fine and the next a wave crashes into you out of nowhere. Knocking you off your feet before you can even blink. Something as little as a laugh, a memory, or a smell. It is not something you just magically get over, niron (lover). It’s something you just learn to live with.” The brunette expresses with a solid tone of empathy interlaced within the message. One that says she has been there and still fights this battle herself. One that sits alongside Clarke with sheer, heart-wrenching experience. And embraces her with understanding to the depths of the excruciating agony. “You know what Komfoni kept telling me after Costia died, hodnes (love)?” Lexa hums as she feels the blonde shake her head ‘no,’ against her. “Used to aggravate me because I didn’t understand it at the time. I was in too much pain to appreciate it than like I do now.” She soothes down to the girl. Nann smiles proudly on her horse, just listening to the two as they ride. “She used to tell me each time I screamed out in agony. As she held me like I am holding you now. While I was weeping, buried deep in raw grief. That the pain you feel deep inside when someone’s fight ends. It serves as a reminder to us, still remaining behind in their wake, of just how loved they were. Because that is what grief is. Love with nowhere to go anymore.” A shaking sob is the only response from the blonde she can give. Lexa just holds her through it, kissing her head. Rubbing her back and humming that lullaby.

“I… I shouldn’t… he… he was… a fraga (murder).” Clarke chokes out in wet exhales.

“Was he always that way?” Lexa asks simply. Nann has to stifle a cheer of approval of how her yongon is handling this. Going right into helping the girl understand where the grief stems from. Where the wound resides and why. Giving Clarke, the ability to finally begin healing from it. Instead of screaming at it and burying it again.

“No…” Clarke finally sniffles out. “He… he was the best… out of all of us… the first… the one to actually… to REALLY want peace.” She wetly hiccups in broken statements. “He advocated… for… for all of you… without… without any hesitation. But… but we…” Clarke states, voice cracking as she says that last word. Quickly changing it as tears fall harder. “I… I wouldn’t… wouldn’t listen…. If I just would’ve listened… none… none of it would have… it wouldn’t have happened…” She weeps openly. And even though Indra is clinching her jaw in anger, understanding instantly who they are talking about. The murderer who slaughtered her people in cold blood for no reason at all. It has her aching for the blonde just the same. “None…. None of it would’ve… would’ve happened. The bridge… Tris dying… the drop ship battle… the people he murdered… none of it… it’s… it’s my fault…” Clarke sobs hysterically as Lexa holds her calmly lilting the lullaby letting her love cry it out. Waiting until the shaking seems to slow only a sniffle now and then.

“You still blame yourself for his death.” Lexa summarizes as a small gasp is heard from the girl in realization. “And what do we say to this?” She hums lovingly.

“It… It wasn’t my fault. It was… his choice. Not mine.” Clarke hiccups softly. It has Nann and Indra smile at the response. How soft the mighty Heda is in this moment. Indra looks around her as they walk above the party watching grown gonas wiping tears from their eyes. Even though she knew a fair few of them had been affected by more than one of these events… if not all.

“Mmm hmmmm. And no amount of guilt you place onto yourself will change the past, Clarke. You made a choice. And you learned from each one of those. And those choices. No matter how unpleasant or awful. They made you who are you are today, hodnes (love).” Lexa soothes, rubbing her back. “You were sent down here with NOTHING. No resources. No training. Isolated in prison unjustly for a year for something you overheard in passing. As a child, Clarke. Witnessed your father get murdered because of it. Abandoned by your own mother for it. You were a child given an impossible task. And you managed to survive it, hodnes (love). NEVER EVER be sorry for that.” 

“It is easy to look back now and criticize ourselves for choices we made in the past. But it is pointless to do so, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). You did not know what you do now. Nor did you have what you do today. All this will do is weigh you down and prevent you from flourishing in the future.” Komfoni says nodding in agreement. Overhearing all of this does nothing to make Indra not want to strangle Abby kom Skaikru. Along with every single gona that is protecting them right now, and Lexa knows this. She will need to talk to Indra soon. Lexa could not put it off any long, that was clear. She already waited far too long than she should have. “How about another maple bar?” Nann suggests watching the blue eyes light up and nod. It has Lexa chuckling and of course takes one for herself. The canteen gets passed back and forth between the two.

“You might want to turn around now, hodnes (love).” Lexa whispers down to Clarke. Nann cackles watching the child attempt to turn around without falling off. Finally, moving her horse close to Heda’s so the child can use it to balance on. Of course, her butt gets swatted when she pokes it up in Lexa’s face attempting to turn around.

“Not helping, Lex.” Clarke huffs rolling her eyes.

“Your fault for sticking it in my face.” Heda chuckles with a shrug.

“And taking the most absurd route.” Nann cackles with a smirk.

“Hey. It’s only stupid if it doesn’t work, remember?!” Clarke shoots back with a glare. Lexa snorts out in laughter before she can stop it. It was rare anyone shut up Nann like that, but it seems the blonde just did. The elder smirks and all out cackles with a nod. “Wait… is that… shut the fuck up…” Clarke exhales all at once, making Lexa snorts behind her in amusement. Nann looks over and grins as the girl’s blue eyes widen dramatically.

“Welcome to the glowing forest, hodnes (love).” Lexa whispers with a smirk. All she gets in reply is a low chuckle complete with a stupid grin plastered all over the pale face. It was so much better than she imagined. Everything. The mushrooms, grass, insects, flowers, even certain animals are glowing faintly as they pass. Fading back to normal as the quiet surrounds them again. “It gets SO much brighter at night.” Lexa explains.

“COOOOOL!” Clarke exhales, earning a brighter glow around them. This earns a squeal of excitement to erupt and everything around them as far as they can see shines brightly. The blonde grins like a Cheshire cat at this development, making Lexa snort in laughter right along with Nann. Frantically batting at them to shut up only makes them laugh harder. Especially when Clarke starts producing the oddest fucking noises, both women have ever heard. JUST to see what the light do. The fart noise seems to be the favorite and earns LOUD cackles from the blonde each time. In the middle of a crazed monkey sound, the blonde suddenly freezes at a thought. Lexa rolls her eyes, knowing EXACTLY what is coming. Hearing Clarke ROAR out in the beans song. The girl is POSITIVELY DELIGHTED to find they shine in cadence to the song.

“If only we had these the entire trip.” Nann whispers with a smirk. Lexa snorts in laughter with a nod, hearing light chuckling above them. Knowing Indra and the gonas are tickled watching the delight of the mighty Wanheda experiencing the glowing forest for the first time. Orlan is standing in front of a mighty tree wiping tears from his face having heard them coming for MILES now.

“Aww… how come he doesn’t glow.” Clarke mutters, frowning, earning a cackle from Lexa. “OH, IT’S A DUDE!!” She exclaims in realization. Gasping, she bats Lexa excitedly. “DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE HERE!?” She squeals, looking up and squinting. “Lights… shut off! I need to see the treehouse!” Clarke yell whispers in frustration, earning another snort of laughter from the two women behind her.

“By far one of the most entertaining announcers I believe you’ve ever had, Heda.” Orlan chuckles.

“We aim to please, Orlan.” Lexa smirks down at him. The blue eyes are studying the man curiously as he talks to Heda. Watching the man begin to walk over to Nann to help her off the horse. The elder hugs the man tightly and whispers questions Clarke can’t hear. Though Lexa is smirking, so she obviously hears something. The slender man just chuckles and nods, hugging her tighter. Lexa helps Clarke down and swings down herself. Tucking away the fur and handing the blonde her bag that the girl keeps hitting Lexa for. “Happy now?” The brunette retorts getting a happy nod from Clarke.

“Heda.” Orlan greets, bowing respectfully to her. “And what would you like me to call you?” He asks politely to the girl standing beside Heda.

“Clarke is fine.” She smiles.

“Well Clarke, my name is Orlan, and it is very nice to meet you.” The man smiles, shaking her hand.

“Likewise.” Clarke responds.

The horse nudges the man, noticing he has treats and eagerly tries to cop one.

“All right, all right. We are going.” Orlan chuckles, leading one horse to another vast tree in the distance. Heda takes the reins of hers and follows right behind him. “Her first time in the glowing forest?” He asks Heda softly with a sly smirk.

“What gave her away?” Lexa chuckles.

“The fart noises. Definitely the fart noises.” Orlan chortles wiping tears from his eyes.

~~~

They are in the tree barn for a solid two minutes before they hear Nann muttering fiercely in rapid trigedasleng. Then a certain blonde protesting to her loudly.

“But I ran away before it could get me!”

Lexa can’t help but snort in laughter right along with Orlan as the elder comes in dragging Clarke by the ear. Both putting a cork in it hearing how angry Nann is.

Komfoni points to a nearby corner and instructs a harsh. “Nose there. AND STAY THERE!” Slapping Clarke’s butt cheek hard earning a yelp as she scuttles off. Unabashedly pouting as she puts her nose in the corner and pouts unabashedly.

“Do I want to ask?” Lexa asks vainly attempting to not cackle. Orlan looks like he might explode at any moment, causing the elder to glance at him questionably.

“Guess who found the mushrooms from your joken (fucking) story. Caught her gathering rocks to throw by them so they would fire off.” Heda snorts in laughter and quickly stops it, but Orlan rips out a loud bellowing laughter.

“We will see if you still find it funny when she gets hit. And it is your bed she is sharing.” Nann mutters at her.

“A lot harder to lose that way though.” Orlan sputters out between laughs setting off Lexa again.

“The gonas were placing bets on how long it would take her to get hit.” Nann whispers disapprovingly. Orlan is a goner at this point. Resorted to leaning against the bark on the tree, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his side.

“Where was Indra?” Lexa gasps between chortles.

“Taking the joken (fucking) money.” Nann huffs. This is the last nail on the coffin as both erupt in hysterical laughter. The elder mutters a few expletives and marches out rambling as she goes. Orlan goes over to the girl with Lexa, both smirking as Clarke is still pouting with her nose in the corner. LONG after Nann has already left the room. Now sitting cross-legged on the floor with her arms crossed. Bottom lip jutted out and eyebrows furrowed in protest to this punishment.

“She is no fun.” Clarke sulks pitifully.

“Still think those sprints I made you do in training were pointless?” Lexa asks, snickering. Clarke grins back and shakes her head no.

“Must’ve been booking it, if they didn’t manage to hit you at all!” Orlan nods with a huge smirk.

“How about you help us get the horses settled so we can go explore together faster.” Lexa suggests offering a hand to help Clarke up. She is hesitant at first but nods after a few moments. She will have her own on the way back she’ll need to know how to care for it, anyway. Clarke still can’t help the fact her heart rate picks up a beat in trepidation to being SO close to such a HUGE animal. But nevertheless, she helps to unbuckle the saddle while the horses take long drinks at the tough. They pull off the blankets, and saddle bags one by one. The blankets get laid out on wooden racks on the side of the room beside the saddles. The saddlebags get draped over the blankets before they are carried into the house. Clarke helps to pump water into buckets to rinse the horses off. She watches the two meticulously brush out and wet down their hooves, check their shoes, each leg and all the muscles. It’s interesting to watch something she had no idea took so much effort to do. She just thought it was taking off the saddle, maybe watering and feeding them. But now it is obvious it includes A LOT more to care for the animal. Checking if anything is hurting on the horse, if their shoes are holding up. Lexa teaches Clarke how to brush out the horse hair after it is wet and ensuring the hair is brushed where the saddle was. She helps carry over bags of feed to put in troughs for the two horses in their stalls. Orlan explains how he already made sure fresh hay was bedded down for them to rest after a lengthy ride.

She helps the two carry in the saddlebags and realizes the treehouse they are staying at is… different. They are still inside the tree somewhat as they climb up the stairs inside the tree. But each room is outside the tree in a sort of way. From the living room, kitchen, dining room and even the fireplace in the kitchen. They are like little individual pods that Orlan camouflaged with branches. Using the tree's own bark to coat around each glass encased pod. Explaining how the glass itself is reinforced and made with a special substance in the forest to strengthen it. Each pod is connected in the tree through hallways.

“I thought only Trikru could burrow in a tree safely?” Clarke asks Lexa quietly after touring the living, dining, and kitchen pods.

“I commissioned these treehouses to be built throughout the clans by the Trikru chief herself.” Lexa hums back with a slight smile. Those blue eyes widen in realization to what she said as her jaw drops. “It allows those who need a safe place to live a home while also providing a temporary safe house to leaders and me as Heda when we are in the area.”

“Indra… she built all of these… what the fuck?” Clarke exhales in disbelief.

“Never seen anyone so excited to do a mission before in my life.” Lexa grins back with a wink.

“We even got to pick if we wanted to learn the Trikru way of caring for trees or not. I obviously, chose yes and Indra taught me how to build these hallways with her. I have a direct line of correspondence to her if I need it. Though it hasn’t been necessary yet since she still stops by to check on me and the tree quite often, anyway.” Orlan voices with a smirk and shrug.

“Wait… are we still talking about the same Indra?” Clarke mutters confused as Lexa snorts out in laughter.

“There is more than meets the eye, hodnes (love).” Lexa reminds her with a wink.

“Obviously…” She breathes, still dumbfounded.

“In terms of treehouses, Clarke. She is the one who taught me most everything I know about them.” Heda informs her.

“Nobody knows more about treehouses than the Trikru chief. All twelve clans know that without any hesitation.” Orlan adds with a smile as he opens a door. “This is a storage room I use for food supplies which is why there is no glass here. No point.” He explains pointing to the shelves filled with crates of food, vegetables, and meat stores. Another long hallway and they find Orlan’s room. There is a simple bed and furnishings with a little attached bathroom. “I only sleep in here. I spend most of my time outside.” He shrugs. The next couple doors are a few guest rooms and studies for any clan leaders if they are in the area. “This is the room we made especially for Heda Komfoni.” Orlan beams knocking softly.

“Min yo op (Enter).” Nann’s familiar voice voices from inside the quarters.

“You made Nanna her very own room?!” Clarke breathes, stunned.

“Of course! Where Heda goes Heda Komfoni goes as well. But, most importantly she is also my Komfoni.” He beams, bending down to kiss her on both cheeks.

“How do you know everyone?!” Clarke exhales with her jaw agape.

“Comes with being so old, my dear.” Nann smirks, winking at the girl. The elder has several pods connected all on a single floor with space between the furnishings. A home-made quilt is on the bed that Clarke has no doubt was hand stitched by Komfoni herself. There is a comfy-looking chair where Nann sits with a rug underneath her feet and a couple end tables beside it. Both are decorated with fresh flowers that Orlan must have picked before they arrived and what looks to be a fresh cup of tea. There are a couple bookshelves full with books and little decorations that seem to have been painstakingly picked out just for the elder.

“This is what I am most proud of!” Orlan gushes, showing them Nann’s bathroom excitedly. The elder has a walk-in tub with railings all the way in to help her comfortably get into and out of the tub. Multiple seats are in the tub with carved out cubbies within the stone tub itself. All lined with various soaps, washcloths, and assortments. Even the toilet has railings to help her get up and down on her own. “I wanted to make sure it was accessible to anyone no matter the age or physical limitations.”

“This is incredible.” Lexa hums in approval as she inspects the meticulous carving of each railing.

“Indra wanted to include at least one room in each treehouse with this capability. We put our heads together and came up with this as a solution.” Orlan explains, beaming. “They are now working on converting all the other treehouses to involve these elements.”

“Thank you for doing this Orlan. This makes sure all who would like to enjoy this treehouse will be able to now.” Heda praises gratefully.

“Wait until you see your room, Heda.” Orlan grins excitedly, making Lexa chuckle and nod. Leading them up a couple long hallways and into a door. Clarke blinks, finding ANOTHER hallway, and stairs as they begin to climb.

“You’ve never come here?” Clarke asks quietly to Lexa.

“No time. I get very few breaks as Heda. Our last is where I stay within Trikru territory most often. Other than that, I never had the opportunity like I do now.” Lexa explains softly as Clarke nods in understanding. She never had Luna taking over for her to be gone this long before.

“We made sure you had compete privacy if you wanted, Heda.” Orlan explains as he opens the door to a very own suite of pods interconnected with various ramps and staircases.

“Holy fuck balls.” Clarke exhales, making Orlan almost piss himself in laughter. Not at all expecting a reaction like that. Lexa smirks at her while clapping the man on the back. Almost in a ‘welcome to my world’ gesture.

“This glass here, Heda.” Orlan describes walking up to the glass and tapping on it with a fingernail. “I discovered a mushroom here that emits a spore that when mixed with the glass we use. It allows us to see out but no one to see in. I put them in all the rooms. Outside the glass is too dark for anyone… if they can even get up this high. Which conveniently blends it into the dark bark on the tree.” 

“Really?!” Heda breathes in wonder, striding up to run her hands on it.

“Sha. Allows complete privacy. So even if you show up with your leaders. You could stay in here and never NEED to come out unless you wanted to.” Orlan smiles. “It was actually Indra’s idea initially. I thought it was brilliant and ran with it.” He illustrates, gesturing to the suite.

“SWEEET…. We have our own fireplace!!!” Clarke cheers, kneeling in front of it with a smile. “OOOO and kitchen! Hey! Strawberries!!” She exclaims excitedly, biting into one happily.

“Those are gunna be gone in the hour. Watch.” Lexa whispers in amusement to Orlan, who chuckles.

“Up here is your bedroom loft and your connecting bathroom.” He grins gesturing over to the staircase and ramp winding upwards. Clarke follows behind with strawberries in both hands, munching away happily. “When the sun goes down, it glows here brighter than daybreak. So, I purposely constructed a canopy bed for you that allow the curtains to be closed shut if you want.”

“NO WAY!” Clarke mutters in offense to ever not seeing the glowing.

“Which is also why there are sleep masks in each nightstand drawer.” Orlan whispers, making Lexa snort in laughter with a nod.

“MERMAID TUB! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE IS A MERMAID TUB!!!” Clarke shrieks from the other room where she has apparently wandered.

“You just made her day.” Lexa laughs as they walk into the bathroom where Clarke is currently standing in the middle of a deep rock pool with hand rails just like Nann’s.

“Likes baths huh?” Orlan smirks as they watch her dance inside the tub excitedly.

“Bubble baths. And that would be a gross understatement.” Heda smirks as he chortles with a nod. “She would stay in there for DAYS if we let her.”

“Who would’ve thought…” He chuckles in amusement.

“They didn’t have ANYTHING like this where I came from.” Clarke explains casually with a shrug as she climbs out of the rock stairs and explores around some more.

“Her first was in Polis a couple months before winter.” Lexa relays as he looks at her, bewildered. “Yep. That’s what I thought too.” She chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“A SLIDE!!!” Clarke squeals happily. They walk out in time to watch the blonde plop down on her butt and slide down to the main floor.

“That’s a ramp for Nann, isn’t it?” Lexa whispers subtly to Orlan, who is chuckling with a nod.

“It is making her so happy though. So that can be our little secret, Heda.” Orlan grins and does the exact same thing Clarke did. It has the brunette throwing her head back and cackling openly. Watching the man plop himself down on his butt and slide right down with her. Clarke is already racing back up the stairs to do it again as she stops to cheer as he passes.

“Come on, Lex!” Clarke cries, tugging her to sit down behind her. Heda of the twelve clans grins and sits herself down as they whirl around and slide down to the floor. It has Orlan grinning like a goufa that the girl enjoys this room so much. Deciding this is going to be fun showing her everything he had planned.

“Now… you can both stay here and rest after your trip in. If you would like to.” Orlan begins casually.

“Fuck that! Can we go explore the forest!?!” Clarke exhales in an excited rush that has the man grinning in amusement.

“Well, then… How does a trip to the glowing lake sound?” Clarke emits an excited squeal that has Lexa cackling at her.

“That would be a yes.” Heda relays at the man wiping tears from his eyes.

“We can get Luna’s fish!!” Clarke exclaims finally as she drags Heda by the hand out the door.

“I’m sorry… what?” Lexa asks, confused.

“Oh… yea… Luna wants us to bring her back a glowing fish.” Clarke explains skipping down the halls.

“Did you know about this fish business?!” The Lexa demands at Nann frustrated as she pulls Clarke in behind her irritated.

“Fish business… like fishing?” Nann asks bewildered.

“Apparently Luna informed this nut.” Lexa mutters pointing to Clarke smiling at the elder happily. “That she wants us to bring her back a joken (fucking) glowing fish.”

“And why are you just now informing us of this stupidity, ai strikskaifaya (my little star)?” Nann sighs in exasperation.

“Is that like a trick question… where else are we going to find a glowing fish?” Clarke states with a shrug.

“She’s got a point.” Orlan chuckles.

“You told Luna that was insane right?” Lexa asks hopefully.

“Uhh… I said okay. Why?” Clarke retorts like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Because now she will pout if we don’t come back with it.” Nann groans.

“What… are there not glowing fish here or something?” Clarke asks concerned to Orlan.

“Oh, we definitely have them.” Orlan smirks at her.

“Sooooooo… what is the problem then?” Clarke asks the two frustrated women in front of her.

“Are you telling me that you did not even once stop to consider, how exactly we are going to BRING BACK a JOKEN (fucking) glowing fish ALL the spichen (damn) way back to Polis WITHOUT it dying?!” Lexa exclaims with incredulity.

“Nope. Hadn’t seen one until we ate it at the first treehouse, to be honest. Just figured we’d work something out when we got here.” Clarke shrugs, biting her nails casually. “Can we go explore now?” She hums at the two slack jawed women.

“All right, you got heads or tails, ai yongon (my child)?” Nann hums, digging her in pocket for a coin.

“For what?” Lexa asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“Who gets to beat her branwoda (idiot) ass.” Komfoni hums like it was obvious. It has Lexa cackling and rolling her eyes.

“Wait, Clarke. What were you going to do if you found out there wasn’t any such thing as a glowing fish?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Paint a fish on a rock with glowing paint.” Clarke states, looking out at the forest through the window. “She never said it had to be alive or real. Just that she wanted one.” She shrugs. Nann chortles with Orlan while Lexa is grinning at her proudly. “Like I’d willing carry a live fucking animal anywhere…” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes.

“What if I think of a solution, Heda.” Orlan asks curiously.

“Then I might consider it.” Lexa answers.

“And not it on carrying it.” Clarke quickly adds. The three discuss among themselves for a couple of minutes as the blonde continues to look out the window. “Can we go exploring now!?” The girl finally whines again with a pout this time for more umph.

“FINNNNNEEEEEEEEE” Lexa sighs in resignation. Clarke squeals and bolts out the door excitedly.

“I want her in one piece and NOT GLOWING when you get back here. OR both of you are in big trouble.” Nann declares, pointing at Lexa and Orlan in warning. They nod resolutely at the elder as Clarke peels back in the room and drags Heda back out with her.

“Indra’s gunna be disappointed by this update.” Orlan whispers quietly to Lexa as they leave. The brunette snorts in laughter, knowing FULL well where Indra’s money was landing on that glow/no glow bet.

“I’ll show you my pictures when I come back Nanna!” Clarke yells out elatedly. Komfoni chuckles, rolling her eyes as Orlan closes her door and the three head outside.

“Over there. Is where I just put in the training circle.” Orlan calls out as the other two follows behind once they reach ground.

“Dude…. Can we try it out?!” Clarke asks excitedly, walking over to pick out a staff and twirling it.

“Just a short round.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes as she gets tossed a staff from the blonde. She catches it with one hand and twirls it between her two hands.

“Trees game?” Clarke inquires looking around at the trunks.

“Sha… no limbs, though.” Heda nods. Indra feels relieved hearing this, wanting to stay close to witness the fight. In a matter of seconds, a group of the gonas are gathered around her eagerly wanting to watch as well. Orlan plops down on a log, and grins as the two begin to spar. Nann watches from the window with a chuckle. The two circle each other carefully before Clarke goes in for the first strike. A fake jab as she slides under the brunette’s legs to swipe them out from under her. Heda blocks the jab and plants her staff on the ground. Using it as a force to flip out from Clarke’s vicinity, kicking off from the base of a tree as the blonde cackles. The two are spinning and flipping around one another in dizzying movements. Complex blocks and attacks one after another as the two play off the other, giggling the entire time. Above, Indra nods in approval to what she sees. The blonde has used her extra rattop time very well and obviously worked hard during her trainings. It is easy to see with her level that was nonexistent prior to this. Her men are in stunned awe, nudging one another at various moves. Clarke is mirroring Heda’s level easily, like no one had witnessed before this moment. Though, she has her own style in her movements that show she is of her own and not a carbon copy of Heda. “That was a good flip, hodnes (love). Implement one more and we will go have some fun. We can spar for real with Komfoni in the morning.” Lexa calls as Clarke nods in agreement. The flips took forever for her to get, but once she nailed the first one, they came a lot easier. Now she didn’t even blink to use them during trainings like this. Lexa does a complex frontal assault one after another. Each one Clarke blocks without hesitation, working around the circle. The blonde starts with a spin, launching herself up the trunk of a tree and flipping over Lexa’s head. Landing on her feet behind the brunette. Immediately going into a victory dance that has Lexa, Orlan, Nann and Indra cackling. Looking like an old-world football player who just scored a touchdown. Heda high fives her with a chuckle proudly and takes both staffs to put them away for tomorrow.

“Yes! Glowing lake time!!” Clarke cheers, throwing her hands up excitedly.

“And what do we touch, hodnes (love)?” Lexa coaches as they walk with Orlan into the woods.

“Noooottthhhiinnnggg.” Clarke drones with an eye roll.

“Except?” The brunette continues as Orlan smirks.

“What you say I am allowed to.” Clarke utters unemotionally. The party treks further into the woods together. Orlan points out various plants to the girl who is eager to learn about literally everything. Stopping to sketch them occasionally. He explains each one meticulously, including their benefits for medical or building uses. They also stop every once in a while when they spot a certain animal in the distance. Softly he explains the name, how it differs from other non-glowing species like it. Clarke blanches mid-pencil stroke as he explains the various harmful effects the animals have that glow. “So umm…” Clarke squeaks out. “The glowing is a warning, huh?” She trembles, swallowing hard.

“Sha.” Lexa replies with a smirk.

“Noted.” Clarke mutters, hurrying to finish her picture faster.

“Most that glow don’t attack on instinct like the non-glowers do. They are cocky and know their power.” Orlan assures helping the girl relax.

“I mean why would you when all you gotta do is glow and make all the normal animals shit themselves.” Clarke retorts with a nod. Lexa snorts out in laughter as Orlan grins at her.

“Interesting way to put it. But yes. That is the general idea.” Orlan chuckles. Eventually when he finally stops Clarke looks around and frowns. The scenery is beautiful, yes. Large lake that is so still and clear you can almost see through it to the bottom.

“How come it isn’t glowing?” Clarke asks disappointedly. He smirks at her and kneels to pick out a smooth flat rock. Rearing back, he skips it five times across the surface of the water. Each hit has the water light up as it spreads out with the movement the rock created. “WOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!” The girl rumbles, her mouth hanging open in awe. “SHOW ME! SHOW ME! SHOW ME!” She exclaims animatedly, flapping her arms and jumping excitedly. Watching in awe filled grin as it spread outward across the water and fades out in a couple minutes. Lexa is grinning so widely it almost hurts her face watching her love’s contagious excitement engulf everyone around her. Even spotting Indra grinning and chuckling from above with a few gonas in tow. Orlan is just as happy that he found a fellow glowing forest enthusiast. Patiently crouching down to show her she needs a flat smooth rock to allow it to skip. “LEX! CAN YOU DO THIS MAGICEY SHIT TOO?!” Clarke asks in one excited breath that has Lexa chuckling as she walks over.

“Skipping rocks. Yes.” Lexa answers. Clarke makes the two continue to skip rocks as she suddenly stops to sketch it all out quickly. Then promptly gets up and keeps trying to make it jump like the others. One of the many rock skipping attempts she stops and turns to Orlan in realization.

“If we bring home an actual fish. Won’t we have to take it in this special water? Can it survive without it?” She asks worriedly as Orlan grins at her intellect.

“You are right. She is bright this one.” Orlan hums at Lexa with a nod of approval. “You are right, Clarke. Most cannot survive without the glow water.” He answers slowly as Clarke’s face falls. “But there are a few that can though. And lucky for you I know which one those are.” The two excitedly chat back and forth in nerd language the rest of the trek and Lexa can’t help but smirk at them. Bouncing ideas off each other of doing this or that to transport this thing. Still stopping for Clarke to sketch random glowing plants, or animals. Orlan just happily crouches down and explaining each thing she sketches in great detail for her. Like a dutiful teacher completely in his element. Eventually their conversation shifts back to the glowing fish. And he of course describes each fish carefully. How each will or will not be able to survive and the probability of that occurring on horseback.

“How many tests have you done with the water itself?” Clarke asks curiously.

“MANY!” He exclaims animatedly as Lexa rolls her eyes getting bored with this conversation. “It seems to need sunlight to keep glowing. If you keep it in the dark too long, it no longer glows. As if it were…” He rushes in explanation.

“ALIVE!” Clarke shrieks, making Lexa jump and clutch her sword. “THAT’S IT! Bioluminescent Dinoflagellate!” She responds as if it were the answer for all their problems.

“Bless you.” Lexa hums as Orlan chortles at the indignant look on Clarke’s face. “What? Was that weird freaking noise not a sneeze?” She teases earning an elbow in her ribs from Clarke that was totally worth it.

“HA. HA.” Clarke mutters, slapping her a couple more times as Lexa cackles victoriously. “No. I read about these up on the ark in space. They are plankton. Really, really, REALLY small fish. That glow. They make their own food by being in sunlight. I have never read about them being in a lake though. I guess the radiation helped mutate them.” She hums in a weird foreign language neither understand. “Lord… okay… little science class here.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes. “Just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean it isn’t alive. Those tests you did. Proved it Orlan. It died when you took it out of its food source.” Clarke rushes as Orlan and Lexa both sit on rocks preparing themselves for a lecture. The girl looks around her and bends down to pick up a rock. “Okay this rock. Does it breathe?”

“That a trick question?” Lexa mutters.

“Just answer the goddamn question.” She sighs.

“No. It does not.” Orlan answers.

“Does it need water or food to survive?” She asks again. Indra is frowning down at the weird skaikru lecture occurring. Looking around at the gona’s scratching their heads. The one next to her though mutters, “No. Doesn’t eat or drink.” Like he is totally invested in this weird ass lesson. Indra slaps him to shut up and rolls her eyes. Only getting a grin back in response from the gona.

“No Clarke, it does not.” Lexa responds.

“Can it sense your presence when you are near?” Clarke finally asks. Again, more gonas are humming out answers proudly. Clapping each other on the backs like goufa when they get the correct answer. It has Indra smirking at what is supposed to be the biggest, toughest gonas in all the clans. Happily learning a goufa (child) skaikru lesson like they will earn a treat for paying attention. Eventually when the questions end all in the ‘no’ response, Clarke asks if the rock is alive. This earns a resounding ‘no’ from both participants on the ground and all the gona up in the trees. She walks around the forest and points to various objects to test them.

“Lexa. If you don’t get this one. So help me.” Clarke mutters before pointing to the tree. Lexa cackles and nods in understanding.

“Yes Clarke. It is alive.” She grins in amusement as the blonde shoots her hands up in celebration to the right answer. In her amusement Lexa notices the gonas in the trees, listening as well. Watching their lips move to answer as Clarke asks questions and celebrate or frown with each revealed answer. She is having almost as much fun watching them as she is watching Orlan get more excited the more he understands.

“See. Just because some are MUCH easier to determine as alive or not alive. It doesn’t exclude the tougher things from being any less alive. They may not eat, or breathe like we do. But they are nonetheless alive.” Clarke concludes as both hum in understanding. Lexa watches as fervent whispering and shrugs are given up in the trees. Indra is rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. Finally, one of the gona’s pulls out a canteen and points to it. Mouthing ‘alive’ to see if Heda can ask for them. Lexa almost snorts aloud at them and nods she will. He grins as Lexa turns to Clarke.

“So, does that mean all water is alive? Or just this water?” Lexa hums as the gonas nod in approval above her.

“OOO good question!” Clarke cries, as a silent celebration is held up in the trees that has Indra almost cackling despite herself. Heda isn’t faring much better either. “Well, let’s explore it. Does it eat like the glow water?” She asks. Lexa acts like she is thinking as she subtly looks around until she sees the gonas answer.

“No. It doesn’t.” Lexa answers for them. They progress through the all the same ‘alive’ questions exactly like this. Finally, determining that normal water is not alive, only the glow water. One of the gona’s looks a little too relieved by this notification making Indra smirk in amusement. Lexa eyes her and raises her eyebrows when Clarke is turned. The chief mouths ‘later’ with a light chuckle and a HUGE eye roll. She swears she also sees a mouthed, ‘joken hef-goufa’ (fucking man-child) from the dark presence but she can’t be sure. Clarke and Orlan are excitedly talking to each other in nerd language that Lexa is fervently ignoring now. As interesting as glow water is… okay it isn’t. It’s like talking about paint drying to her. The two rush into his workshop and are bouncing ideas off each other excitedly. Lexa finds Nann outside enjoying the sun and sewing.

“Well, I see at least those two had fun.” Nann smirks nodding to the two excitedly badgering to each other just inside the tree lip before the stairs begin winding up.

“KOMFONI!” Orlan rushes as he practically skips over to her excitedly. “Did you know that rocks aren’t alive?!” He breathes with such fascination that the elder thinks it must be a joke.

“For the love of joken (fucking) keryon (spirits) say yes.” Lexa whispers so faintly only Nann picks it up and must instantly stifle a cackle.

“Yes. Child. Did you?!” Nann asks, concerned for the man’s sanity.

“NO!” He exhales like that totally explains this whole weird conversation of theirs. Walking right off to join Clarke again in the workshop. Nann rotates her head to Lexa expectantly with a smirk on her face.

“She gave us a spichen (god damn) lecture for the LONGEST half hour of my life about what was alive and what was not.” Lexa exhales with crazed eyes of horror. Nann cackles and rolls her eyes.

“And your joken hef-goufa (fucking man children) up here ate it right up.” Indra whispers above them.

“Kept mouthing me questions to ask her.” Lexa chuckles at the elder who is wiping tears from her eyes as they give her the play-by-play. “What was with Ifan?” She hums finally.

“He thought he was a fraga (murderer) for drinking water all his life.” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes. Nann almost falls over in laughter right along with Lexa. Both wiping tears from their eyes now.

“So, was there a point to this weird ass lecture of hers?” Nann chuckles finally to the two of them.

“They are going to bring Luna the glow water, I think. I zoned out after that. I felt my brain melting in boredom.” Lexa mutters sporting those same crazed eyes that has Nann smirk at her.

“Same.” Indra mutters.

“Why is it always the weirdest things that excite her?” Lexa exclaims in exasperation.

“My parents were both scientists, Lexa. What the hell do you expect?” Clarke retorts back hotly as she approaches them.

“I thought your nontu (father) fixed skrish (shit).” Nann asks, confused.

“He was an engineer. Which is a field of science. Mechanical science. My mom went medical.” The blonde explains patiently as both hum in understanding.

“The point is both my parents were complete nerds. I literally stood ZERO chance.” Clarke smirked as Nann cackles with a nod.

“Understatement.” Lexa mutters, shaking her head.

“Does that mean we are fixing dinner tonight?” Nann hums chuckling.

“Oh… I don’t know. I just want to tell you what we decided with the fish situation.” The blonde replies with a shrug.

“All right… go for it.” Komfoni responds setting down her sewing to listen to the child. Clarke beams and nods.

“He is going to make a fish-shaped glass filled with the glow water for us to transport back. If we keep it in the sunlight. It will be fine. Well… we think… we are going to test that first.” She explains as she rambles off on how they will ride around on a horse with a test ball of it to see if it is still affected.

“If not. We might be able to message a few gonas to transport it back for you.” Lexa replies as she gets a rude gesture from Indra.

“Ohhhh… Sweet! I will keep that in mind. Basically, it will look like a fish. Because it is… a tiny fish that glows whenever she shakes the water. But it can act like a night light of sorts.” The blonde shrugs as Lexa gasps in realization to her exclamation earlier.

“We could use hers to reproduce more nightlights like this in Polis!” Lexa exclaims.

“Look who finally decided to pay attention. Good job, baby!” Clarke gushes, kissing her cheek. Lexa beams in excitement to Nann, who is cackling. “Anyway. He wants to show you and I how to make that glass stuff. And while we are out getting whatever thing he puts in the glass. We are going to collect some glow water to test later.” She relays.

“Orlan, ai yongon (my child). Would you like me to make dinner tonight?” Nann calls out. The man looks up in sudden realization and instant relief at this. An excited nod is given making the elder and Lexa smirk knowingly. “Good. Because the stew is already on the fire.” She calls back, earning a chortle from the man. “Child would forget to drink water and pee if it wasn’t one of his projects.”

“Yes. I have one of those too.” Lexa mutters knowingly.

“Go with them to collect their supplies. But her being occupied with this project will allow you time to talk to…” Nann whispers nodding to Indra.

“Ohhh… marvelous idea!” Lexa hums. “I’ll also have him write down the instructions to make this glass of his. She will draw pictures for him and it’ll occupy the two for hours.” She mutters knowingly as Indra, and Nann snort out in identical laughter.

“Yes. I will keep watch to make sure both still remember to pee.” Komfoni glares suspiciously at the two. 

~~~

Clarke is practically skipping as they walk BACK into the forest to gather the ingredients. STILL with her backpack which she REFUSES to part from now. She reminds herself to relay this little fact to Zaera when they go back.

“Orlan, would you mind writing down detailed instructions on how to make this special glass of yours? I would like to try and teach the glass workers in Polis how to recreate it.” Lexa hums casually. Orlan is almost beside himself with joy at this. It makes her smirk as he explains he already started writing books of his findings and he would LOVE to do this for his Heda. Clarke even chimes in she will do the illustrations of all the plants and each step for him. Without Lexa even suggesting this which Heda is incredibly delighted by. The two are practically floating together in nerd heaven when they return. So much so that Nann chortles when she sees the two.

“I assume it went well, then?” Komfoni cackles as the two skids into the workshop pulling out random supplies.

“I thought he would implode in excitement.” Lexa smirks as the elder laughs louder at this. “Clarke just jumped right in. Didn’t even have to lead her.” She adds chuckling. They watch as Clarke attempts to bolt up the stairs with an arm load of supplies. Before finally pulling up her shirt to use as a carrier of sorts that has Orlan shrieking at its genius.

“Lord. I am going to watch the two lunatics.” Nann mutters as they scamper up the stairs to get started on this book.

“What are you going to tell her when she asks where I am?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Whatever will shut her up.” Komfoni calls out as she hears her yongon cackle behind her. “I’ll have my men signal you when I need you back.” 

Lexa snorts in laughter. “Noted.” She calls turning to run up a tree to find Indra.

“Heda.” Indra hums expectantly as she reaches the top of a huge pine the gonas keep nodding her to.

“Of course, you have your own treehouse here. Did you do this with every one of them?” Lexa chuckles with a knowing smirk.

“Only the ones I noticed needing… extra guidance.” Indra hums choosing her words carefully.

“The treehouse or the occupants?” She grins slyly and taking a seat beside Indra as her dark eyes roll.

“The boy ate raw fucking vegetables for a solid week once Heda. And by that, I mean… Every couple of days when he noticed he was hungry and hadn’t eaten yet! You know how many times I throw food at his branwoda (idiot) ass?!” Indra huffs irately leaving Lexa cackling in amusement.

“You run all the way out here to throw food at him?” The brunette chuckles.

“Of course not! I have my gonas do it!” Indra mutters rolling her eyes which only makes Lexa cackle even harder.

“You are such a softy, Indra.” Lexa teases with a smirk as the chief blanches like she just said the foulest expletive.

“Oh, shof op (shut up). He reminds me of my Jagx.” Indra mutters as Lexa’s eyes soften. Of course, Indra’s second oldest son, Jagx had been the same way. So, caught up in his own little world. The mountain took him a little while after Lexa became Heda.

“OH, MY GOODNESS!! HE SO DOES!!” Lexa exhales in realization as Indra chuckles beside her. “He even does that weird little walk!!” She exclaims batting at Indra who chortles at the memory of this. “You know when he was super excited about something all of a sudden. It was like he didn’t know what to do with it.” Lexa grins at the memory as Indra chuckles.

“Did it since he learned to walk.” She sighs shaking her head laughing. “Drax kept checking the bottom of his feet to make sure there wasn’t anything stuck on them.” She smirks causing Lexa to laugh harder. Her houmon Drax. How could she forget. He was so grieved his son was taken by the mountain he stormed it himself. Vowed to pry him out of there and slaughter the Maunon. Indra begged him not to. He wouldn’t hear it. No one saw or heard from him again. Nann had rode out to check on the chief when they received word. Stayed a couple of weeks as she grieved to help distribute Indra’s tasks as chief. As well as help the yongons grieve as they trickled in hearing the news one by one.

“How’s Octavia?” Lexa asks curiously after a couple heart beats of them just chuckling to themselves.

“I’m starting to think that being a handful is a skaikru trait.” Indra smirks causing another snort of laughter from the brunette. “Her training is going really well though. Very eager to learn. Too eager at times. I have to reign her in back to reality A LOT.” She explains as Lexa smiles having had to do the same with Clarke. “Doesn’t like having to go back to the Ark though. For anything. Will do just about everything but go inside it seems. Tends to send others in for her quite often.” Lexa frowns in understanding to why. “Just spit it out, Heda.” Indra declares rolling her eyes.

“The first Skaikru that was sent down. You were correct to call them goufa (children).” Lexa begins slowly.

“No, skrish (shit). Please tell me you have more than that to inform me.” Indra sighs in exasperation. It has Lexa smirk and break the tension just as the chief hoped.

“Oh, shof op (shut up). Of course, I do. According to Clarke, they were the entire goufa (child) section of the skaikru jail.” She explains.

“That explains SO much.” Indra mutters with wide eyes and Lexa can’t help the snort of laughter.

“Apparently, up there they have very few stores of water, food, even things to breathe with like we do. So, everything was very OVER regulated. And their forms of justice were severe. Some of the kids sent down Clarke tells me were quite awful and had been charged for good reasons. But, some…” Lexa leads.

“Were not.” Indra finishes raising her eyebrows. “Clarke?” She asks curiously.

Lexa nods, “and Octavia. Every crime up in space was dolled out with one form of justice. Floating. Has Octavia said anything to you what that means?” Lexa asks curiously.

“No. Though I have been screamed to ‘go float myself’ in training quite often.” Indra sighs as Lexa smirks.

“In space, Clarke explained it as being underwater of sorts. You can’t breathe there except in the safety of the ship they were in. Floating was their form of execution Indra. They sent live people out to suffocate and ‘float’ out in space forever. All the children, when they turned 18 were going to be re-judged by the sky counsel. Then it would be determined if they too would be floated or not. Until they turned 18 years of age, they imprisoned them all. Though, instead this time they sent them down here. Not even knowing if it was survivable.”

“Jok (fuck).” Indra exhales stunned for one of the first times Lexa can remember. “That’s why most of those skaikru goufa (children) that were first here… Why they didn’t want to go back to the ark.” She hums in somber realization.

“Yes.” Lexa nods.

“Octavia. What did they say she did?” Indra asks abruptly. Lexa takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

“They were only allowed to have one child.” That is all she has to say before Indra flies out of her chair. Beginning to pace and wring her fingers, muttering under her breath. “She lived under the floor, as Clarke explains it. In this tiny little hole, most of her life. Hidden from everyone but her brother and mom. When she was discovered, her mother was floated. Executed. She was jailed. That is why she doesn’t like small, dark places Indra.” Lexa says quietly all at once in a rush. Just wanting to rip the bandage off so to speak. The chief has tears running down her cheeks. “I know trust me. I felt the same with Clarke. Then again when I heard about Octavia.” She replies as the Trikru chief looks at her with enraged horror. “You have NO IDEA how hard it was to prevent Nann from going to hunt down all of Skaikru when we both heard about Octavia.” She huffs and that notification at least has Indra smirking. “But we have to remember regardless of what they did up there.” Lexa explains pointing up to the sky. “Abby kom skaikru. She is the Nomon (mother) of Wanheda.” Lexa reminds her with a knowing look as Indra deflates irately.

“Please tell me that spichen plan (damn woman) did something to piss off that child down there.” Indra growls.

“Understatement.” Lexa growls right back. The green eyes meet with the dark and that is when the chief understands. Lexa is battling this just as hard as she is. Wanting nothing more than to run and slaughter that woman just like she does. It is Clarke that is stopping it. “When we return. The first thing Clarke wants to do before announcing her Wanheda status to the clans. Is meet with her nomon (mother). It is dependent on Clarke and how the Chansla (chancellor, Abby) reacts in the meeting on what occurs after. But I can tell you this. When Wanheda rises. Life within Skaikru with change radically whether they like it or not. That I can promise you.” Lexa assures her. Indra nods in understanding and acceptance. Clarke or Wanheda is the head of Skaikru. There will be no doubt. What she says will go and there is nothing any of those adults can do about it.

“You have a plan?” Indra smirks at Lexa.

“As Clarke would say. Duh!” Lexa grins at her making the woman chuckle. “As for Octavia. I consider her one of us, Indra. It is obvious they did not want her from birth. So, we will gladly claim her.” Lexa declares resolutely.

“She will be ai yongon (my child). She already is anyway.” Indra nods in agreement.

“If any of the other children that came with Octavia want the same Trikru status as her. Let me know. I will confer with Clarke to ensure they are worthy of this or not.” Lexa tells her as the Chief nods in agreement. Indra catches her up on all the delinquents, as Clarke calls them. How Jasper has seemed to bond with one of the old Trikru widows quite fiercely. How the komfoni has taken it as her mission to care for the boy ever since. Ensure he is fed, rested and sober though he seems to be happier now. Doing an apprenticeship with the Trikru souda (alcohol) distiller and apparently doing really well.

“That is what he was jailed for.” Lexa leans in with a smirk as Indra hums.

“Their loss. Our gain.” Indra hums with a grin making Lexa cackle. They continue chatting until there is a whistle and a gona who rushes in looking panicked.

“Alright. I’m going!” Lexa huffs leaving Indra cackling behind her as she sprints down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have offically edited the absolute crap outta this and i am brain fried. So here you are. Chapter 37.... 
> 
> Oh! and the musical Inspiration for this chapter: Fire on Fire by Sam Smith. Discovered this while in the thick of the last chapter and damn. It just struck me just how much his words describe Lexa and Clarke in this story. Every bit of it. But I was… in the thick of writing as I said… so of course, it made me freeze as I listened to it. And I promptly began typing again before I lost my train of thought. Because Lord knows they leave as fast as they enter. If this song isn’t your musical cup of tea. Just look up the lyrics and analyze it that way. { https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/samsmith/fireonfire.html } Because damn… is it so them. The more it popped up on my playlist on my little pandora. The more it struck me. So much so… here I am writing about it for you. But yea.... give it a listen and let me know if I am totally off on this.  
> To me at least... i am not sure what could possibly be MORE fire on fire than Heda and Wanheda. The two most powerful beings physically and spiritually in the grounder world. ‘Would normally kill us.’ Uhh… they almost killed each other and their people… multiple times before giving into love. Lyrically though… this is so beautiful to me. Because if you think about it. Fire chemically speaking kills. It burns and snuffs out life in its wake. Adding more fire acts like an accelerant of sorts and only causes more death and devastation. But their love… Clarke and Lexa. It saves them from both of their paths of internal destruction. Simply because they understand each other in ways, no one else ever will. This leadership position that was thrust onto them both. How it pulls and rips at their very souls. And that is why they work. Why in any other circumstance it wouldn’t but for them they just fit together perfectly. And the reason I used the word ‘work’ is because that is what it took. WORK. A LOT of it from both of them. Because damn… I can’t say it enough that the most INCREDIBLE experiences in this world of ours almost ALWAYS does. Like that master’s degree of mine. You have no idea how much that took out of me. As someone with a learning disability, undiagnosed and unmedicated until after my undergraduate degree. Told so many times I would never graduate. Never make it alive out of high school. BY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TEACHERS (not kidding. Sent her ass a copy of my master’s degree.) Heard people tell me I would be dead, addicted to drugs or in jail. Because statistically, that is what it tells me someone like me should’ve ended up. And even while medicated, it doesn’t mean it is magically erased and cured. You live with it day in, day out. Deal with things others would never fathom. The amount of effort I had to exert just to do something my peers could in their sleep. The buckets and buckets of blood, sweat and tears I put in that degree. All three of them. High school, undergrad, grad. But every time I had that ‘this is what I was made to do’ moment at work. With a client. Elbow deep in internship. AND most definitely when they handed me the most expensive piece of paper EVER, all dressed up in that fancy trash bag (literally what we called them). You better believe all of it was 300% worth it. Does that mean I didn’t think I was absolutely INSANE at moments… nope… quite the opposite. In fact, there are some days I still have them. So, I don’t know who needs to hear this right now. But I hope this helps someone in these difficult times to hang in there. If you need to scream… then scream. If you need to cry… then ball your damn eyes out. It will make you feel better afterwards anyway… (neurochemically that is). But don’t you dare stop chipping away at that dream. Don’t you ever give up and throw that towel in. The moment you want to quit is the moment you need to put that shoulder down and run harder. Because that means you are seconds away from your peak. From running through that wall and breaking free. Hang in there loves. We got this. It will get better. <3

Nann is in the kitchen stirring the stew pot carefully to ensure it cooks evenly. Supplies to make rolls are spread out on the counter to begin next as Clarke wanders in with a picture she is working on.

“That looks wonderful, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Komfoni hums, looking over Clarke’s shoulder.

“Thanks. Giving my hands a break for a bit. Lexa in the bathroom or something?” Clarke asks, looking around curiously.

“Mmmmm.” Nann hums casually.

“Huh… I’m taking that as yes.” Clarke replies.

“Okay.” The elder grins, walking to the counter to get started on the rolls.

“Man… what is she doing in there? She have explosive diarrhea or something?!” Clarke asks with wide eyes of disbelief.

Nann frowns at the child. “Hmmmm….” She mutters a little concerned that the girl immediately jumped to this conclusion. “How about you just go back to your drawing over there,” Komfoni suggests, shaking her head at the child.

“Not if Lex isn’t feeling well. Maybe I should bring her some water. Make sure she is okay.” Clarke worries biting her lip.

“She is with the horses, dear.” Nann sighs, knowing the girl wasn’t a fan of animals.

“The horses are having explosive diarrhea?!” Clarke exclaims in disgusted horror. Gagging a few times. Nann turns to look at the blonde with raised eyebrows in amusement. Before the elder can even refute this weird conclusion, the girl has already run off with it. “Fuckk…. Ew… Jesus fucking… god, I can’t get it out of my head…” Clarke whines frantically, shaking her head back and forth. Like her brain is a giant etch-a-sketch or something. ‘ _Horses having explosive diarrhea… god, why did I have to ask?’_ The blonde yells at herself desperately trying to think of anything else besides this fun topic. Komfoni chuckles, rolling her eyes at the girl. “Fuck… her nasty ass is washing up out-fucking-side when she is done. Gahh…. I need to go draw before I puke at this mental image.” Clarke mutters disgustedly.

 _‘Of all things… that is what you come up with child?’_ Komfoni thinks, chuckling to herself. Nann gives Lexa another ten minutes before making her way down to signal at one of her gonas. She for one was not keen on giving that strange blonde another change to assume anything else. Especially not after that ridiculous first one.

~~~

Lexa swung down from the tree limbs and jogs up the stairs two at a time. Nann winks at her from the kitchen where she is stirring the stew pot on the fire. Clarke and Orlan are sitting together at a table in the living room beside several bookcases. Both of their heads are down, obviously hard at work. Orlan has several inkwells, paper, and books surrounding him. On the other side of the table, Clarke has art supplies from her backpack scattered… everywhere around her. The brunette makes her way over to Nann in the kitchen to chat. Just as she is leaning over to smell the stew, Clarke screeches piercingly.

“STOP!!!!”

The pen that is in Orlan’s hands gets chucked straight up, right with his hands as his chair topples backward in surprise. Lexa cackles, looking at the pen now imbedded in the ceiling as Clarke rounds on her. Nose scrunched and looking like she might vomit.

“OUT!!!!” Clarke shrieks, pointing outside as Lexa looks at Nann in confusion. The woman is laughing far too hard to help as Lexa backs up and goes back outside. “Nanna… will you go…” Clarke pleads waving her finger towards the direction Lexa went. The elder nods, still cackling as the blonde is now attempting to pull Orlan back up to his chair. Shaking with wide crazed eyes of trepidation.

“… What… the… was that?” Orlan stutters clutching his heart.

“One of the horses’ butts exploded,” Clarke mutters.

“Realllllyyy?” The man exhales fascinatedly. Clarke blanches at him in disbelief that he would think that is awesome. “What? I’ve never seen that before?!” He explains.

“Fucking good! Let’s keep it that way!” She retorts with a frown of disgust _. ‘Why do boys always have to be so damn disgusting?!’_ Clarke mutters to herself.

“Awww… shoot! That was my lucky pen!” Orlan complains looking up at the ceiling with a frown. Clarke glances up and her eyes widen.

“Wow… I didn’t know you could do that…” She mutters under her breath. “Here let’s see if we can knock it down,” Clarke suggests pulling her back of art supplies closer to her.

~~~

“Okay. So why did I rush back here just to be ordered outside?!” Lexa mutters, annoyed, sitting on one stair at the bottom of the tree. Nann chuckles and helps her child up.

“Don’t argue. Just follow me. Lord knows that ridiculous child is watching us.” Komfoni warns, hooking her arm into Lexa’s tan arm. Smirking at the ground the brunette nods and walks with her Komfoni to the barn still confused as hell to what is occurring.

“Are you going to tell me what story you concocted that caused all this?” Lexa asks as she is lead to the water pump near the horses.

“Oh, that niron (lover) of yours thought of that lovely absurdity all on her freaking own. Not even I could’ve thought that clusterfuck up.” Komfoni mutters, rolling her eyes as Lexa snorts out in laughter.

“Keryon (spirits)… just tell me.” She chuckles, attempting to brace herself for who knows what.

“She thought you were caring for the horses with explosive skrish (shits).” Nann deadpans as Lexa reels back in disgust.

“What the jok (fuck)?!” Lexa exhales. Not sure if she is going to vomit or laugh next.

“Don’t ask me. She is your entwined.” The elder sighs wearily, dragging her over to the water pump. “Come on, I am supposed to oversee you washed yourself off.” She smirks as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“This is absurd.” She mutters frustratedly.

“Hey… you are the one who fell the for that kroken skai gada (crazy sky girl) in there.” Nann mutters with wide eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Lexa snorts in laughter as the elder looks at her amused. Bursting out in chortles of her own, no longer able to hold it in.

“How in the…?” Lexa cackles.

“Hell, if I know…” Nann laughs, wiping tears from her eyes. “Told her you were caring for the horses. That was the next words out of her mouth.” She cackles, shaking her head. “Child went from sane to bat-shit so fast I couldn’t keep up.”

The brunette snorts at this even harder, leaning up against the wall in efforts to not fall over. It takes almost ten minutes for the two to calm down enough to pretend Lexa washed.

“Splash some on your face. Little on your hair too!” Nann whispers as Lexa hums in agreement. “That way her weird-ass self can see it’s wet.” Resulting in another snort of laughter from Lexa.

~~~

They walk into the pair laying flat on their backs on top of the table staring up at something. Both sets of eyes look up and find 8 more pens, 7 pencils and a knife stuck in the wooden ceiling.

“Jok (fuck). I knew we were gone too long.” Nann sighs, rolling her eyes. Lexa is tilting her head to get a better look in sheer incredulity to this.

“I still think we should throw another pencil. One of them is bound to hit it, eventually. I meant the statistics say…” Clarke begins only for Lexa to march over irately.

“Oh perfect! Can you?” Orlan asks, pointing up excitedly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Lexa breathes in quiet horror.

“Heeeyyyyy Lex…” Clarke hesitantly hums, not making eye contact.

“Mmmmhmmm there best be a VERY good reason your knife is currently in that ceiling, ai strikskaifaya (my little star),” Komfoni states, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“We ran out of art supplies…” Clarke deadpans.

“And it’s my favorite pen.” Orlan retorts right after her. Nann blinks at them, at the sheer stupidity standing before her. Marching over to the corner where the broom resides and thrusting it out like it’s obvious.

“Next time you two argue you don’t need to be supervised. I want you two wing-nuts to remember this joken (fucking) moment.” Nann mutters in exasperation.

“And we…” Lexa warns, glaring at Clarke. “Will be talking about this later.” Clarke’s eyes widen in alarm and swallows hard. The elder looks up and dramatically grabs the broom from the blonde.

“GIVE ME THAT! STAND THERE! YOU TOO!” Nann barks at both of them, pointing to the kitchen. Far away from where she stands. It has Lexa smirking as the two sulks and walk to the kitchen like puppies who just got swatted. Nann swipes at all the objects in the ceiling with the bristles. Twirling the broom dramatically around her body and catches all the objects before they hit the floor. All while the broom is behind her back. Putting each offending ceiling object on the table and easily catches the broom as it rolls around to her front. There is a deafening squeal that sounds from behind her. The elder turns and smirks.

“AGAIN!! DO IT AGAIN!!!” Clarke squeals flapping her arms and dancing in place right along with Orlan. Lexa is crying she is laughing so hard at the two losing their minds to the simple Komfoni trick she has seen a million times now.

“Later,” Nann smirks, walking over and handing Clarke the broom. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“Can we try it?” She asks hopefully.

“No!” Lexa and Nann yell in unison.

“And you have lost knife privileges,” Lexa mutters, striding over to Clarke and taking off all the hidden weapons. Orlan’s eyes look like they are going to pop out.

“Where the jok (fuck) were you putting all those!?” He whispers horrified. “Wait… I don’t want to know...” Orlan mutters, turning slightly green.

“Oh, but THAT grosses you out?!” Clarke exclaims throwing her arms up as Lexa continues to pluck out all the knives from her person.

“Okay. Now go get me that one on the table. Then you two may PRETEND to be Nann. Until dinner.” Lexa replies with a smirk as both grins excitedly at each other.

“WALK CLARKE!” Lexa exclaims rushing to her as Nann sighs. Seeing that coming a mile away the minute it came out of her yongon’s mouth. “God, they are like joken (fucking) toddlers!” Lexa whispers to Nann, who nods with a snicker.

“REALLY smart toddlers. Yes.” Nann cackles. “Remember this moment, ai tombom (my heart.)” She whispers nodding to the two continuing to whack themselves upside the head with the broom to try to twirl it as Nann did. “Koken (crazy) always breeds koken. (crazy)”

~~~

“All right, you two. Go wash up for dinner.” Nann calls out from the kitchen as Lexa carries the bowls and silverware to set the table. Both come racing in suspiciously too quickly and Lexa holds her hand up to gesture to Komfoni. Giving her the nonverbal ‘I got this.’

“Clarke,” Lexa hums, walking over to the blonde casually.

“Hmmm?” The blonde smiles.

“What color was the soap?” Lexa asks, watching in amusement as Clarke looks at her like she grew three heads. “Yes, that is what I thought. Try again.” She sighs, pointing to the bathroom again. Hearing a substantial amount of expletives stream out of her mouth as she goes. Orlan looks at Heda like she is a wizard and doesn’t say one word. Just turns and races back to the bathroom. Lexa walks over to the hallway, waiting for that predictable girl to race out far too quickly to wash properly with soap. Racing around the corner, the blonde shrieks in surprise almost running into Lexa. Hearing a thunk, Lexa smirks, knowing Orlan just launched the soap across the bathroom. His eyes are as big as dinner plates, popping his head to ensure the blonde is still alive out there. Lexa raises her eyebrows in a warning and saunters to Clarke. “If you insist on testing me, Clarke. I will ensure you get a firm reminder with your butt over my knee.” She forewarns. Clarke rolls her eyes but nods. Looking over Lexa smirks wider seeing Orlan is now raising his hand for her. “Yes, Orlan?” Lexa calls.

“Respectfully, Heda. Anatomically speaking the gluteus Maximus cannot contort a curvature within that direction.” Orlan states in typical Orlan fashion. Thankfully, she is used to him by now, otherwise, it would’ve taken a bit to translate from nerd to human again.

“Yes. Perhaps Clarke should remember that before insisting to test me like that.” Heda answers without hesitation as the mans’ eyes grow dramatically.

“Oh, heck no!” Orlan breathes, dragging Clarke behind him. “Wash your hands for freaking real. I don’t do broken bones.” He hisses at her. She is still chuckling hearing him order her again. “No wash longer! I will not have you walking like an upside-down pauna because you are a branwoda (idiot).”

“How in the keryons (spirits) did you manage him?!” Lexa exclaims in a hysterical whisper the second she walks in the kitchen. Sporting crazed eyes, as Nann, chuckles at her.

“Carried a dictionary around with me.” Komfoni grins at her with a wink. It has Lexa cackling despite herself. Only imagining the things that man did as a goufa when he was a rattop with Nann. “I was just happy he was speaking at all.” She whispers in Lexa’s ear faintly. “One of the worst I’ve ever seen.” It has Lexa sighing with softer eyes as the two come around the corner together.

“Don’t even start, I think he scrubbed my skin off!” Clarke whines with a pout as he smiles at Heda proudly.

“Thank you, Orlan.” Heda praises him unabashedly watching his skinny chest be stuck out further with pride. It has Nann grinning as she comes over to kiss the boy on the head in approval. Setting glasses down for each person to drink as Lexa carries over the basket of rolls and fresh butter.

“Isn’t it a bit early for us to eat?” Clarke asks confused looking outside at the sun still up.

“Yes. And I advise you not to stall if you don’t want to miss your first glow.” Lexa hums, helping dish out stew into bowls with Komfoni. The shrill noise that results has the two smirking as they continue to serve everyone’s bowl. Orlan is grinning at the girl who is now dancing with each bite in celebration. Clarke absolutely inhaled her food and was a bit peeved to find the others were deciding to chew their food. So, she finally relented and got a second serving while she waited. Impatiently… full-on pout on her face. But she waited, so Lexa gave her an E for effort.

Indra had made sure all the gonas ate dinner before everyone eagerly waited for Wanheda to experience her first glow. Even she couldn’t help but chuckle hearing the squeal from well inside that tree. Hearing it gradually getting louder as the crew made their way outside almost does all of them in right there. Falling over each other in cackles and hanging on branches to not fall.

“Hodnes (love)” Lexa grins at the still shrilling blonde, practically vibrating above the ground in her excitement.

“Mmmhmmmm!!!” Clarke replies a bit too eagerly and Lexa can’t help but chuckle.

“I know you are excited. But you will need to be a little quiet if you want to see all the glowing animals and insects.” The brunette warns as Clarke animatedly pretends to zip her lips and throw away the key.

“Huh… how long you expect that lock lasts?” Nann whispers hopefully, making Heda snicker and elbow her.

“If you find yourself unable to contain your excitement at any time. Just do that trick I taught you okay?” Lexa hums with a smirk as the girl nods eagerly.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), look at me,” Nann instructs as the girl whips her head around. “There are going to be really pretty things out there. Super shiny and your little hands will want to touch all of it. But… are you going to touch them?” Nann tests glaring at her. Clarke shakes her head no passionately, making Lexa smirk. “Good girl. Clasp your hands together behind your back so you won’t be tempted.” Nann instructs sternly.

“All right this way,” Orlan calls as they hike to a tall grassy clearing surrounded by trees and stars overhead shining brightly. Instantly Clarke LONGS to run her fingers through the long waves of green grass. But instead, she quickly holds her hands behind her back. Nann lays out the blanket in her bag on the ground for them to sit. Though Clarke for one is FAR too excited to even consider such a suggestion. Walking around and sketching their little section of glowing heaven as the sun sets around them. All four sitting on the blanket together even though she has yet to do so. When the first signs of darkness creep in Clarke can’t take it anymore. Her feet erupting in a little excited tap dance, unable to keep in her emotions anymore. It has Indra grinning widely as Lexa catches her eyes in the trees. Giving her a soft smile and a nod.

Honoring Jagx memory for those who share the same excitement for life that he did. Nann smiles watching the proud, stoic Trikru leader clutch her heart, wipe a tear from her eye and bow her head in a silent thanks to Lexa. Heda just nods back to Indra before turning back to her girl. Moving to hold Clarke’s hands within her tan, callous ones. Somehow Lexa manages to pull the blonde back to the blanket just as the clearing around them twinkles to life. Those blue eyes grow steadily wider with each glimmer of light that flickers on. Her jaw-dropping further open in sheer wonder to this sight. Lexa never once looks away from Clarke’s face. Having far more fun watching her lover experience this first. She never grew tired of this. Reveling in every expression, emotion, and twinkle of those baby blues. Everyone else. Indra, the gonas, Nann, and Orlan. They are busy watching both Heda’s lost within their own little world. Lexa’s expression of pure love soaking in each little twitch of a dimple meticulously. Clarke’s absolute awe of this magical landscape. Smiling at how both women are so entranced in the incredible sight before her to care about anyone else even existing within this moment.

“Our girl has got it bad,” Indra whispers with a smirk to Nann.

“Mmm… I am unsure which has it worse at this point.” Nann whispers back, making the chief chuckle.

“How long have you known?” Indra asks curiously to the elder.

“The second ai yongon (my child) wrote to me about that little skai girl with golden hair,” Komfoni whispers back knowingly as Indra grins at her from the trees above. “I know that child of mine. This. This was different. From the very beginning. Before either realized it.” She winks. Watching Heda take hold of one of Clarke’s hands and pull her to the middle of the clearing.

“Stay still ai hodnes. (my love).” Lexa whispers facing Clarke with a beaming smile. Holding both hands now and standing stark still facing each other. Neither girl looking away from the others’ gaze as they hold their breath. Clarke’s eyes widen as faint flutters dance across their skin more and more. Her smile grows enormous and bites her lip to keep quiet as the two become engulfed with the soft glow of butterflies. And god… Clarke could stay here. In this single moment of time with Lexa. Forever. She doesn’t want to miss a single solitary detail of this. Each glow that illuminates those iconic brown curls. Her green eyes deepening with love. Her warm, tan skin. That huge grin that Clarke wants to taste right here. Right now, in front of everyone. She couldn't care less. Lexa was hers. Her entwined, and she had never felt so sure about anything else in her life. Slowly like magnets they move to each other’s lips and interlock tenderly into each other. Nann’s eyes about fall out of her head and she glances at Indra in stunned shock. The chief is sporting the same expression as they watch the soft glow of the butterflies fly into the ancient entwined symbol. Gently weaving this historic emblem around the two lovers. If Nann hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she would never believe this. She doubts either girl has ANY idea of what even is happening outside of that kiss they are locked in. No idea the spectacle that is playing out before the audience blessed to witness such a miracle.

“Wonder if we could make love like this.” Clarke quietly whispers into Lexa’s ear as she nuzzles the side of her tan face. Only for her lover’s ears to hear. Softly smiling as she feels the heat blossom on Lexa’s cheek. Drinking in that subtle way, Lexa tucks herself into Clarke like her personal shield. Protecting anyone else from witnessing that blush. This raw, delicate form only Clarke is allowed to witness. Enveloped in each other’s arms as they slowly dance to each other’s heartbeats. Slowly cadencing in perfect rhythm together as they slowly rotate. “This is so much better than I ever thought it could be!” She gushes as she suddenly stops and her eyes grow wide. Watching little warm lights dance around them. Not butterflies, but different. She studies it as Lexa watches her and holds a hand out. Watching a bug land on Heda’s tan hand as its butt flickers on and off. Blue eyes look up in amazement and question to Lexa.

“It’s a Firefly. I used to catch them as a seken (second) in Trikru.” She grins as it flies off to join the others. Clarke rotates and crouches, watching the bugs dance in and out of the grass. Lexa takes her hand in silent understanding. Running both their hands over the tips of the waves of grass. A soft gasp escapes Clarke’s mouth as the tips erupt in bright lights that shoot down to the very ground. Blues dart back to green in pleading question that has the brunette chuckling. “Fine.” She consents with a nod and like a rocket, the girl is off. Running pictures into the grass that glows super bright for a few minutes before fading back to the normal level. It makes Nann and all the gonas grin as they watch the girl. All mumbling the various pictures, patterns, or words she makes. Humming them out as they recognize them. Until Clarke wears herself flat out. Lexa chuckles and walks over to her lover. “Come on, hodnes (love). I think it is time for bed.” Lexa hums as she turns so Clarke can climb on her back. The blonde rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she piggybacks it back to the tree. It isn’t long before faint snores are heard and the party chuckles looking back at the fast-asleep Clarke. A huge gona quietly climbs down from one of the trees.

“If you would allow it, Heda. It would be an honor.” He bows respectfully to Lexa. She grins and looks over at Clarke. Nodding in consent as the gona beams and easily taking the blonde into his arms. “She reminds me of ai striksis (my little sister).” He whispers with a smirk down at the girl. “Far too much energy and zest for life then she knew what to do with.” Lexa’s heart clinches in understanding. The subtle use of the past tense. It didn’t matter how long ago the fight ended. That past tense always stings the moment it comes out of the mouth. The finality of it. The verbal confirmation of the absence. But she doesn’t pry. Just allows the man to be happy again in this moment. In the memory of his striksis (little sister) again. Nann turns and smiles at the man subtly as they go.

Lexa must commend the gona. His steps are soft, movements smooth, and flawless as he walks. Ensuring Clarke never wakes or knows what is occurring. Lexa did not have a doubt she could carry her easily back to the treehouse and up all those stairs. But she would be a sweaty, sore mess after. And who was she to deny this gona a light of a happy memory in the middle of his sea of grief? She knew better than anyone how rare those can be. So Heda allows him to walk her love up to their room. Gently place her on the couch by the fireplace and then bows respectfully low to her. Without another word, he leaves just as quietly. Though those trained green eyes don’t miss the subtle swipe, he makes at his eyes.

It makes her smile as she walks over to their fireplace. Feeding it more wood to stoke it back to life. Shifting back to the couch, she reaches down to pick up her lover and climbs those stairs to their bedroom. Softly placing Clarke in their bed and kissing her forehead. Brushing those blonde strands off her face. Powerless to stop herself from staring adoringly down at her sleeping lover for a couple more minutes before finally making her way to the chair nearby. Where she sits to unlace her boots and slips them off each foot. Sitting them down on the floor against the wall. Standing back up, she walks over to pull off the Heda armor and weapons piece by piece. Placing them neatly on one of the empty shelves in their wardrobe.

Continuing her nightly routine just as if she were back home in her tower. Striding over to the bathroom to wash her face clean. Scrubbing off the dirt, sweat, and stress of the day from each pore on her tan face. Her green eyes look into the mirror in front of her as her long elegant fingers reach up. Unwrapping the leather strips and placing them neatly back on the sink. Combing through her fingers in each tiny braid to gradually unweave each tight, expertly designed braid. Candidly sighing in relief when she can FINALLY scratch her scalp freely again. Allowing herself to soak up this luxurious feeling before working to take off her clothes. Throwing each article of clothing to the corner of the bathroom. Their designated laundry pile where Nann has already placed their laundry bag. It makes her chuckle at their predictability now, as she walks butt naked over to the wardrobe again. Standing in front of the open doors to pull on her soft pajamas.

Suddenly feeling hands on the naked skin of her ass, causes her heart to fly up into her throat. Startling with a jump in alarm and releasing a shrill yelp from her mouth. Somehow pulling a knife from the shelf on her way back down. Lexa spins in a blink of an eye to press it intimidatingly into the assailant’s middle.

“CLARKE!” Lexa gasps in a squeak of surprise. Looking at Clarke with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Laughing hysterically in victory of managing to scare the shit out of the Heda of twelve clans. Instantly Lexa drops the knife and throws it away from them. Returning her hand over her heart to calm it, the jok (fuck) back down.

“I COULD’VE KILLED YOU!” Lexa exclaims frustratedly, frowning down at the blonde now wiping tears from her eyes. Lexa rumbles off a long exhale of trigedasleng expletives and pulls the pajamas off the shelf. Marching back to the bathroom, leaving Clarke rolling on the floor. She can’t even stay mad that long as Clarke comes crawling after her to the bathroom still crying, she is laughing so hard. “Are you done yet?” Lexa mutters from where she sits at the vanity. Rolling her eyes with a hint of a smirk on her lips. All the blonde can do is shake her head ‘no’ making the brunette chuckle at her. “It is absurd how insufferable you are,” Lexa smirks.

“God. How did you not pee yourself?!” Clarke cackles holding the stitches in her sides. It makes Lexa snort before she can stop it. Shaking her head as she brushes out her curly hair.

“A spichen (god damn) miracle.” Lexa chuckles, setting Clarke off again just as she hoped. “And I seem to remember you joken (fucking) snoring not even 5 seconds ago.” She retorts in fake irritation that Clarke sees right through instantly.

“You got naked.” Clarke grins like it answers everything. Lexa just blinks at her in befuddlement. “I always know when that bubble butt and those perky tits are out to play. Like a Lexa naked alarm.” She grins slyly wiggling her eyebrows causing a bark of laughter from Heda at the ludicrousness of this.

“You woke up when I carried you upstairs,” Lexa mutters in realization as Clarke sticks her tongue out at Heda. “Very mature.” She smirks, rolling her eyes. “And quit stealing my obsession. Yours are boobs, remember?” Heda teases back grinning at her.

“Oh… I can do both!” Clarke assures standing and strutting over to Lexa. Attempting to shuck off her shirt only for Clarke to get stuck with it over her head with arms up. Forgetting to pull off her armor first in this laughing process. Lexa cackles at the sight loudly, watching her struggle vainly to free herself. “Fuck… Lex!” Clarke whines, doing a little frustrated stomp.

“Oh, no… I like you a lot better like this…” Lexa grins, standing to unwind the breast band and sucks a nipple in a blink of an eye. Clarke squeaks shrilly as the brunette grins against her bare flesh. “And most of all…” Lexa smirks, tugging at her leggings and undergarments in one swift move. Leaving Clarke bare-assed with pants pooling at her ankles. Stuck almost as bad as her hands.

“Well… you officially suck…” Clarke muffles. Lexa cackles in amusement and sits on the stool. Pulling the blonde over her knee and pinning her in place. “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” Clarke breathes with a hitch in her voice.

“Hmmm…. I seem to remember you REALLY enjoying testing me today…” Lexa teases, unabashedly fondling those cute little naked butt cheeks.

“LEXA!” Clarke squeaks out. Lexa smirks and issues the first smack, causing a squeal of surprise.

“Komfoni’s rather enjoyable spankings are almost gone now. I guess I should fix that, huh?” Lexa grins, warming a cheek up for a spank. “Wouldn’t want Wanheda’s adorable little pale heinie cheeks to not glow for her Heda now would we?” She jokes as a whine of indignation erupts. Delivering several loud slaps and thoroughly enjoying the jiggles that result. “Wouldn’t want ANYONE to assume the great Wanheda’s naughty little naked tushie hasn’t been over her Heda’s knee.” Lexa hums, smirking as she releases several more smacks that are more sound than punishment. Each makes Clarke jump in her lap, much to the brunette’s amusement. “I want you to remember this moment, Clarke,” Lexa instructs, cracking out the first hard strike on the left cheek. Grinning like a Cheshire cat when her hand shows up perfectly on that little ass. The blonde whines shrilly as she jumps at the hit. “Because I assure you, that even when you are no longer my rattop (controlled), anymore. I will not hesitate to give this cute little bottom a reminder if I feel it is needed.” She warns reigning down paddles until both cheeks are the perfect freshly spanked blush of red. “Now what do you say to your Heda?” Lexa coaches warming a spot on her cheek in case she decides to stay silent.

“Tha… thank you fo… for my… my naughty bare… bare bottom spankings…” Clarke stutters out finally. Lexa smirks triumphantly, hearing the breathy lust quite clearly in the blonde’s words.

“Kinda hard to pretend you are embarrassed and angry at this treatment when you are trickling cum for me down your leg. Isn’t it?” Lexa teases, swiping up the inside of Clarke’s thigh. Promptly bringing it straight to her mouth and making a loud slurping noise when the brunette sucks the slick off her finger.

“Fuck… that’s hot…” Clarke muffles, causing Lexa to snort out in laughter before she can stop it. Resting a hand on a hot little ass cheek as she cackles openly in amusement. “Lex… can you… my hands are getting tingly…” Clarke whines with a lace of discomfort.

“Oh, hodnes (love)! I am so sorry!” Lexa rushes, immediately breaking character so fast it makes Clarke laugh. Quickly standing the blonde up and pulling the shirt down. Reigning apology kisses all over her face when it is finally uncovered. Lexa swiftly removes armor and places each behind her. Helping remove Clarke's shirt and chunking it towards the laundry pile. Then she looks up with those deep green eyes full of love as she tenderly rubs Clarke’s hands to help get blood back in them. And fuck. It just does something to Clarke. Shoots straight to her heart. Leaving the blonde absolutely powerless to do anything about the stupid grin that is all over her face right now. “What?” Lexa asks with a soft smile.

“Nothing… it’s just… GOD, I love you!” Clarke exhales with the exact same idiotic love crazed expression. And wow. That smile that immediately erupts all over Lexa’s face. So, delighted and flattered all mixed into one expression. Clarke swears she has seen nothing like it before. Almost as if Lexa was caught unaware and pleasantly surprised by this statement. It is such a Lexa thing to do and Clarke loves it. Capturing those pouty lips and pulling Lexa’s naked frame to her. Palming that bubble butt in her hands with a hungry look in her eyes. “Now how about you help me get… all the way undressed. So, I can lay your… HOTTT ass…” She states emphasizing the ‘T,’ in hot. Lexa shivers in anticipation as Clarke grins, smacks both ass cheeks at the word ‘ass’ and licks Lexa’s ear. “… down in that bed in there. So, I can ravage you properly… Like the mighty Heda of twelve clans and the love of my life deserves.” Clarke purrs as she sucks on the other tan earlobe and raises an eyebrow seductively in question. All Lexa can do is nod with her mouth still dropped open. Clarke smirks triumphantly at having rendered Lexa speechless. “That’s what I thought,” Clarke smirks, looking straight in those green stunned eyes as she bends down to suck on a pointed nipple. The sharp gasp that flies out of Lexa as she arches into Clarke is stunning. Smirking haughtily up at those green eyes as she clutches those delicious tan ass cheeks tightly. “Then you better get to work, Heda.” Clarke winks smack both tight cheeks harshly.

It leaves Lexa embarrassingly wet and wanton. Scrambling to unbuckle and haphazardly fling armor and clothes off. Leaving them where they land as Clarke throws her head back and rings out a laugh. It was so very rare to ever see this side of Heda Lexa. And DAMN is Clarke patting herself on the back right about now. Because when Lexa finally pulls off the last sock from Clarke’s foot. Leaving her naked and dripping before her tan lover. The mighty Heda bends over and tosses Clarke over her shoulder. Marching back in that bedroom as Clarke is left chortling spanking that tight ass in her sights. That brunette just smirks and does the exact same thing to that cute little white butt. Tossing Clarke on the bed of furs. Lexa grins eagerly and jumps on top of the blonde. Straddling her hips as Clarke squeals in laughter. Quickly switches their positions so fast it causes a squeak of surprise out of Lexa. The next thing those green eyes realize, her lover is on top of her, practically drooling. Lexa’s jaw drops open and pupils blown, hiding almost all the green in those eyes.

Clarke issues a crooked smile as she bends down to kiss Lexa passionately. Hot and hungry until both have swollen lips and are gasping for air again. Moving to kiss her face and suck on an earlobe as her hands explore on their own accord. The sweet-sounding whine from Lexa it draws out has Clarke breathless. Flipping a switch inside of Clarke’s brain. Instantly finding herself needing every single part of Lexa right now. Those moans, her sweat dripping down her chest, that arch of her hips as Clarke fucks into her. The way her legs shake in her ecstasy and that look Lexa gives her. God, that delicate, pleading look. So desperate and fragile that is aches inside Clarke’s chest. Shatters her heart into a thousand pieces and a primal, animalistic beast takes over. Picking up her pace faster than Clarke ever knew was possible for her to thrust. Reaching DEEPER into places inside Lexa no has ever reached before. Drawing out those sweet cries of pleasure that rip from her lover’s throat. Each hammering plunge stirs her louder than even Clarke herself has ever heard Lexa be. And HOT DAMN is it overwhelmingly heart-stopping. Devastating. Carnal. Dirty and beautiful. All rolled into one enchanting sensation. The electricity crackling between the two lovers. Reaching a crescendo of sultry worship in this heated dance they do together. Blue eyes watching, entirely captivated. Tears pouring down flushed tan cheeks. Head thrown back, while disheveled curls cascade like a crown around Lexa’s head. Beaming at her deep in that silent scream of pleasure. Knuckles white as they search for purchase on the furs. Hips thrust up high as they can go. Searching. Needing. Clarke closer. Inside. Outside. Under her skin. In every way possible. Fingers curling forward to stroke that spot. The one that drives Lexa crazy. A gush of cum rushes out as Lexa breaks wide open for her. Screaming Clarke’s name at the top of her lungs. Unable to prevent it even if she wanted to. Trembling and shaking as Clarke continues to draw out each drop from her. Until that jaw shivers and Clarke leans down. Allowing her breasts to slide across Lexa’s sweaty skin. Capturing that swollen bottom lip in her mouth and pulling a moan from Lexa.

“J… J… Jok (fuck)…” Lexa stammers still gasping a solid ten minutes later. It has Clarke throwing her head back and laughing in delight.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Clarke grins into Lexa’s jaw as she whispers in her ear.

“Jooookkkk (fuck)…” Lexa exhales, unable to even form conscious thought or words yet. Green eyes still clouded and hazy. Unfocused and chest heaving. Clarke kissing those flushed cheeks and tracing each rib while she waits patiently. Helpless to do anything but drink in this image and commit it to memory. And even though Lexa would VERY MUCH hate it. God, does she want to draw this right here. Her lover, sex delirious, and blissed out. Legs flailed open, folds dripping, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and delicious. Damn. Talk about an instant orgasm.

The first thing those green eyes focus on when she floats back down to her body again. Is that victorious as fuck smirk all the hell over Clarke’s face. It has her huffing out a cackle from her kiss-swollen lips so fast. Only resulting in a wider grin from the blonde in the process.

“Hodnes, (love) that was…. Jok (fuck)…” Lexa exhales, overcome… STILL.

“Yes… I do believe you mentioned that…” Clarke casually states, causing a low ripple of laughs to burst forth from Lexa underneath her. And it’s too contagious not to wholeheartedly join in on. Until both of their cheeks hurt and Clarke has tears that match Lexa’s. Leaning her head against the brunette from the force of her laughter. Which of damn course Lexa happily takes advantage of. Flipping their positions now, sitting smugly straddled on Clarke’s hips with that blonde’s jaw now dropped open in surprise. Raising both brown eyebrows almost in triumphant celebration. It has Clarke snorting in amusement.

“Yes. I like where this is going. Please continue.” Clarke states, raising both her light eyebrows with a slight smile of her own. Lexa barks out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“Well… if you insist.” Lexa drawls locking eyes as she leans down and envelops her mouth over one of those pink nipples. Running her tongue over the sensitive flesh until it is erect deliciously for her. The brunette is slow and deliberate in her movements. Each one calculated and well lingered. Like the push to Clarke’s pull. The dark to her light. The soft to her hard. Yet, so alike at the same time. Because for Lexa this is her fast. Never able to do anything but savor and soak in each moment like it is her last. Giving every ounce of effort into each thing she does. Clarke honestly doubts Lexa even notices she is doing this. After so much loss, so early in her life, Clarke honestly isn’t surprised. No one else understood the burden of wishing you could have said more. Done more, cared more, loved more. While that person was still there. Still alive. No one more than Lexa herself and Clarke know this. But this is as far as she gets on this thought trail since there is a hot as hell woman on top of her that is insisting on short-circuiting her brain at the moment. Setting each and every single part of her body on fire until it is almost unbearable. Leaving her whining. Pleading. Almost in tears until Lexa FINALLY makes love to her. Plunging those LONG as all glorious hell fingers into where she needs her most. Pulling screams from the tips of Clarke’s toes as she arches her back with the force of each breathtaking impale. Climbing higher and higher. Just as Lexa leans down over her lover to suckle a pointed nipple she just CAN’T resist tasting again. Almost mocking her as they dance in front of her very eyes.

The most beautiful shrill of her name lights Lexa’s insides up all at once. Roaring her engines to life like a woman possessed by the most incredible demon, Clarke is determined to thank later. Seeing the flash of fire in those green eyes as the pace picks up. Lexa’s talented tongue driving her insane. Clarke moves her hips to the rhythm. Jaw-dropping open with that silent O and each toe curls tightly. Back bowed severely as each muscle pops for Lexa to delight in.

All Lexa has to do is curl her fingers and thrust up for Clarke to fall. Lustfully crying out the praises to her lover at her release. Gushing out of her as Lexa dives down to drink in her reward. Lifting those pale hips and locking eyes with those blue blown eyes. Moaning as it pours into her mouth, savoring every drop. And it is almost as intoxicating for Clarke to watch as it was seeing Lexa fuck her. Pulling her quickly back into another orgasm before she even realizes what is happening.

She feels Lexa grinning… actually fucking grinning into her cunt. Delighted at more of Clarke’s essence streaming out for her. All wrapped up in everything that is her lover. Her soft, sweaty, trembling skin she is currently on top of. Those clenching wet hot walls she feels inside of Clarke’s center. Smelling that heady scent her nose is thrust into. Eyes locked onto those blue blissed-out eyes as tears well and pour out. Tasting Clarke on her tongue. Lexa treasures all of it. The feeling. The view. The sex scented heat that surrounds them now. Every single ounce of this moment. Lexa adamantly commits it to memory. Swimming in it as she slowly lowers Clarke’s hips to the furs. Tenderly rubbing those ass cheeks, she is so obsessed with. Giving each a little love squeeze that has the girl chuckling and rolling her eyes. Even in her hazed state. Crawling back up her trembling lover and kissing her mouth with a happy smirk. Beaming widely at the moan it causes as Clarke tastes herself.

Never once letting go of her favorite little cheeks rubbing her tan thumbs on that soft white skin. Laying down on top of Clarke happily and stated. Tucking into her lover’s neck and smelling Clarke’s scent deeply. Both hands are full of butt cheeks. Content as she feels Clarke’s hands clutch both of hers too. Squeezing and kneading that incredible bubble butt of Lexa kom trikru.

Since… they are right there… it would be practically a sin not to… Clarke is SURE of it. She feels Lexa smile into her neck and god she loves it. It feels so right. The glow of the surrounding forest.

“I know the butt is your thing. But hot damn, Lex. This tight bubble butt of yours. God, I can’t get enough of it. I could watch this naked ass all day. Every day for the rest of my life and die so damn happy. I swear it.” Clarke gushes, earning a loud, undignified snort from Lexa. “Well, that was lovely,” Clarke smirks down at her. Not helping pacify Lexa’s laughter whatsoever.

“Don’t care. You can tease ALL you want. And you still couldn’t ruin this moment for me. Because I… Heda of the twelve clans made THE Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru cry when we made love. Fucked you SOOOOO good. You couldn’t help it.” Lexa brags watching delightfully as a blush erupts on her cheeks. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she kisses them tenderly. “I almost want a trophy I am so proud. You don’t have any idea.” She teases, earning a barking laugh from Clarke.

“Yes, I believe you already collected that, Heda. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire forest heard you receiving that very reward tonight. Mmmmm. And was it hot as all fucking hell.” Clarke sighs blissfully. Grinning with closed sleepy eyes as she feels the heat on Lexa’s face like clockwork.

~~~

This is exactly how Komfoni finds them in the morning. Lexa snoring into that blonde’s neck underneath a mass of blonde hair. Those pale hands are holding each tan butt cheek like a lifeline. Chuckling and rolling her eyes at the two as she places a teacup for each of them at the bedside table. Smiling when she finds evidence of her yongon neatly putting up her armor and weapons. Though cackles when she finds Clarkes flung everywhere in the bathroom. Coming out shaking her head laughing as a green eye peeks open with similar blue counterparts.

“Did you two fall asleep mid-jok (fuck)?” Nann chortles at them as Lexa tucks her face into Clarke, hiding the blush. Not at all ready for those words this early. Unable to prevent the blush from erupting on her face. It makes the blonde smirk down at her lover.

“Nope. We finished.” Clarke croaks haughtily in a scratchy, sleepy voice. It has the elder roaring in laughter and Lexa squeaking her name in admonishment.

“I would ask where her hands are just to check. But I already have a feeling where they are.” Komfoni teases as Lexa shrieks at her to ‘shof op (shut up).’

“They are currently clutching my ass threateningly trying to shut me up.” Clarke chuckles as Lexa groans loudly at her. Shaking her head into her neck in frustration. Komfoni almost falls over at this announcement, having to put her hand on the wall and wipe tears from her face. It takes almost a full five minutes for her to settle down again.

Clarke catches her eye and subtly raising her hands to rub Lexa’s naked back. Smirking at Nann in offering. And it takes EVERY ounce of willpower not to cackle at the grin all the hell over Nanna’s face that instantly erupts. Komfoni doesn’t hesitate and strides right over. Rearing back and spanking a tanned cheek hard. Lexa yelps and flies up, but Clarke holds her firm. Allowing the elder to get a couple more swats in as Lexa screeches death threats and expletives at them both. The blonde is almost in tears at the elder’s antics, watching her lovingly rub both butt cheeks that are now crimson. Totally ignoring her yongon screaming foul-mouthed words in her direction. Leaning over and kissing each to make it better. Resulting in piercingly, loud shrieks to erupt and wild thrashing. Nann is chortling with a wicked grin.

“Don’t. You. Joken (fucking). Dare!” Lexa squeals, knowing EXACTLY what is coming.

“Can’t it’s tradition ai tombom (my heart),” Nann smirks. Leaning over again to kiss them for Lexa’s Nomi as well. The brunette squeals and jolts in the flexed arms. And god, Clarke is almost breathless from laughing so hard for so long. Tears still streaming down her face as she cackles at the two.

“Okay… you can chil au (calm down) now ai yongon. (my child.)” Nann chuckles, patting both cheeks and scooting back to lean against one bedpost.

“You are in SO much spichen (god damn) trouble.” Lexa hisses at Clarke as the blonde just rolls her eyes.

“Oh, hush. Here’s your tea.” Clarke replies, causing a smirk from Nann. The brown hair instantly perks up excitedly like both KNEW she would. Rolling over and hissing before she can help it. Feeling her sore ass hit the bedsheets and ignores both cackling at her as she pulls a fur up to cover herself. Taking the cup from Clarke as she glares at both furiously. Even mad she can’t help but snuggle into Clarke. Watching the blonde picks up her cup and scoot back against the headboard like Lexa. Lifting a pale arm in an invitation to her lover. Lexa smiles softly and scoots over. Leaning contently into her naked lover and pulling the furs over both of them now. Curling into her and sipping her tea happily now.

“May I tell her?” Nann asks with a grin, knowing FULL well that Lexa will know what she is referring too. Lexa sighs exasperatingly with a long drawn out breath.

“FINNNNEEEEEEEE.” She exhales. “But ONLY because I like the Nomi part,” Lexa states, rolling her eyes.

“Me too, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann grins at her with a wink. “Okay, so back when Lexa was a fyucha (baby). Just started walking and quickly running. The biggest tiny handful of my life, I swear.” She chuckles as Clarke grins. “Way back when she was still called Alexandrea by everyone but her Nomi Andrea. Who since she was her niece’s namesake, INSISTED she be called ‘Lexa.’ Not ‘Alexa’ or ‘Lexie’ but Lexa. Determined she can do the same as Andrea had herself. Making a name for her own self without the weight of anyone else thrust upon her with their relation to one another.” The elder tells the blonde, who gasps in realization with soft eyes.

“That’s why you are still called it?” Clarke asks with tender eyes of understanding. Lexa just nods with a smile.

“It was her wish from the beginning for me to do so. It was why she insisted she be remembered as Heda Andrea and not Heda Alexandrea. It was for me. AND she always did this little thing. Telling me each night I fell asleep on top of her that I would always carry her with me wherever I went. No matter how old. Or the distance between us. In the shared A in our names. It was like our little secret. It still makes me smile. No matter how much it hurts. Even today.” Lexa grins in explanation with a shrug.

“Gah… that is freaking adorable as fuck.” Clarke sighs, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa and Nann.

“Oh, I am not done yet.” The elder cackles as those blue eyes light up excitedly. “EVERY single Joken (fucking) time she fell. She would INSIST that BOTH of us kiss it to make it better. NO matter where we were or what we were doing. We had to stop and make it better.” Nann chuckles and winks at Lexa. “So, one night after Andrea had given Lexa her bedtime bath. Literally just plucked out of the freaking bath. Bubbles still on her little butt and on that curly head. She trips on her way over to Andrea to dry off. Without hesitation, that dripping wet three-year-old bolted underneath Andrea’s legs. Out of the door, through the throne room and down the stairs. Leaving little wet footprints as she went. And staff falling over themselves in laughter as Heda Andrea hot on her little naked wet heels chasing right after. Towel still in hand. Not stopping until that little one found me. Training my skaigonakru in the gym. Streaking in still dripping wet, bursting in tears, and demanding I kiss her knee to make it better.” Nann cackles at the memory. “Lexa of course cheered up INSTANTLY after I kissed her knee. And as ALWAYS, I pinched her naked little butt. Causing little toddler Lexa to sigh and exclaim to the Kru behind me that ‘it’s cause Komfoni thinks hers yongons (her child) has the ‘COOOTEST wittle heinies in ALLLLS the Kwans!’ Which about made every one of my gonas to fall over themselves.” The elder chuckles mimicking a tiny little toddler voice perfectly. It has Clarke grinning so wide and chuckling right along with the two.

“This is my favorite part,” Lexa whispers as Nann continues with a smirk at her yongon.

“I have honestly, NEVER seen Andrea turn THAT many shades of red so quickly in my life. Absolutely beside herself with mortification.”

“Wait… why was she embarrassed?” Clarke asks, furrowing her blonde eyebrows. It has Lexa grinning at her, knowing that was EXACTLY her response. Nann chuckles at the two.

“Her Nomi Andrea was CONVINCED that she and Lexa looked SO much alike. That seeing the naked little toddler would most certainly be like viewing a miniature naked version of herself.” Nann explains as Lexa grins wider. “But as I am sure you might remember ai strikskaifaya (my little star). There is a thing with little three-year old’s and their absolute LOVE of being naked at any possible chance they can.” Komfoni chuckles as the blonde blushes and nods. “So little naked Lexa of course was not bothered in the slightest. Happy they thought she was funny and clapped. Even made me dry her off and a maid bring a brush for her hair. Which was a freaking MANE of curls at the time. Almost impossible to get through at the best of times. ALWAYS knotted and tangled. Required me to hold her naked little self as I continued to train my skaigonakru the entire rest of the session. Andrea still standing the corner with the wet used towel and brush. Face looking like she would implode at any moment. Regardless of how I explain EVERY single toddler in the clans does the EXACT same thing at this age. That she was being absurd and no one would think of this. Didn’t help at all. She didn’t listen. Especially when Lexa wiggled down and helped demonstrate moves, butt naked. Andrea took that wet towel in her hands and buried her face into it. Groaning loudly in mortification as she hid her face from our view. Even YEARS afterward. All I or any of the staff had to do was mention this and she would ERUPT in a fierce blush.” Nann chortles with Lexa and Clarke.

“Are any of them on the Kru today?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Yep.” Lexa sighs as Clarke erupts in cackles at this notification. “Always know who because NONE of them can look at me with a straight face,” Lexa mutters with a smirk, rolling her eyes. Clarke barks out a laugh that causes both women to join her.

“God… I can’t…” She laughs, wiping her eyes. “Jesus… I can’t wait to meet them!” She cackles, causing Nann to erupt as Lexa slaps her. If Clarke ONLY knew that half of them now were guarding them as retired skaigonakru. It takes almost a full ten minutes for them to calm back down. Still chuckling as they sip teacups eagerly now. “So that is why you kiss her all better twice, even now?”

“Mmmm hmmm… For some reason, Lexa never liked it when we did this after a spanking. Screeched like a panther cub each time.” Nann grins at Clarke.

“Still does…” Clarke retorts resolutely, with a shit-eating grin all over her face. Setting Nann off again and Lexa to slap her indignantly.

“Oh, shof op (shut up). Miss. Still sucks my teat to fall asleep!” Lexa snarks right back. Causing louder laughter to erupt from Komfoni at the foot of the bed.

“Hey! Don’t you dare forget that I was a big girl last night and ONLY held your ass.” Clarke declares without hesitation quite offendedly. Lexa barks in laughter right along with Nann who were both expecting a protest of embarrassment.

“I am so sorry, Hodnes (love). I apologize for forgetting this monumental achievement of yours.” Lexa cackles, kissing her.

“You are forgiven,” Clarke replies right back with a nod of regal consent.

~~~

Nann refills their cups twice in between laying out each of their training clothes neatly for them. Stacking piles of clothes for each girl on the built-in bathroom shelves. Picking up Clarke’s armor flung out across the room to place beside her stack. Lexa’s, she takes from the wardrobe and does the same. Bending over to pick up the one random knife, Nann rolls her eyes.

“Okay. I just have to ask. What the jok (fuck)?” Komfoni retorts, causing Clarke to roar in laughter. While Lexa is hissing at her ‘shof op (shut up)’ and ‘Don’t you dare.’ Which leaves little doubt that this must be good. So of course, the elder sits herself on that bed and grins at the blonde. Thankfully, both girls have set down their teacups because they would’ve been instantly spilled when Lexa attempts to cover Clarke’s mouth to prevent her from speaking.

“Scared the absolute shit outta Lexa last night.” Clarke muffles behind a HUGE smirk that can be seen even behind two tan hands.

“NO!?!” Nann cackles proudly.

“Fuck yes!!!” Clarke beams in between slaps. “Butt naked sauntering over to the wardrobe. Walked right past me thinking I was asleep. Shrieked like a wounded pauna and almost attached herself to ceiling with my hands still on that tan bubble butt of hers!”

“I DID NOT!” Lexa shrieks in protest. But it is far too late because Nann’s already roaring with laughter.

“Yes, had that ‘bubble’ since she arrived in Polis.” Nann cackles wiping tears from her eyes. “Should’ve heard Andrea gush about those cute little round cheeks of hers.”

“Oh, my god.” Lexa breathes under her breath with wide eyes. Clarke snorts in laughter at Lexa’s response.

“Dude… you still do the SAME DAMN THING to mine. You can’t even start with that one!” Clarke declares chortling with a HUGE grin of victory.

“So, of course. I still unabashedly do this in Andrea’s steed. Who would no doubt DELIGHT in causing that blush on her cheeks right now. EACH and EVERY time I do this to her Lexa-bug.” Nann grins, winking at Lexa with a chuckle. A huge grin erupts at that familiar name being spoken again.

“I almost forgot about that name.” Lexa smiles widely.

“That’s what your Nomi called you?” Clarke asks with wide eyes.

“Always something with ‘bug.’ Ladybug, love-bug. Firebug. Wiggle-bug. Woman had a thousand of them.” Nann chuckles with a nod. Carrying the knife in the bathroom and going to fix the two breakfast while they get dressed. Clarke grins walking in on Lexa bending over about to pull up her undergarments up those tan legs. Walking right behind her lover, she clutches both cheeks resolutely.

“I don’t know about you. But you, baby, will always be my… chubby… cheeks.” She whispers, squeezing her ass cheeks for emphasis. Grinning at the squeak from Lexa and the blush that encompasses her face. “My brown sugar.” She purrs with a smirk, turning Lexa around who is a lovely shade of pink. “My sugar lips.” She growls, pulling her plump bottom lip into her mouth. Her face goes red and Clarke smirks widely. Winking at her as she strides over to get dressed. Leaving her lover agape and speechless. Until a wicked grin moves over Lexa’s face the very moment Clarke bends over herself. Quietly sneaking over to spank that cute butt several times. Leaving nice little handprints on each cheek.

Clarke shrieks piercingly and a roar of laughter is heard from Nann in the kitchen. Knowing exactly what that was and who administered that revenge. “Well, then you ai hodnes (my love). Should keep in mind that you will always be my… baby… cakes.” Lexa whispers spanking each cheek again. Spinning Clarke and cupping between her lover’s legs. Clarke is now sporting two blue eyes the size of silver dollars and a jaw dropped open in shock. “My cupcake.” Lexa purrs, rubbing her thumb on top of her still hairless pubic mound. Leaning over to kiss Clarke tenderly and lock her eyes with a shift in at-most adoration. “The sunshine to my moonbeam.”

“YOU TWO BETTER BE DRESSED AND NOT FUCKING WHEN I GET UP THERE!” Nann calls in a warning from the kitchen. Both eyes widen in alarm and jump apart like they were burned. Haphazardly pulling clothing on at warp speed. The elder hears dramatic clanks and thumps from above. A triumphant grin encompasses that elder’s face. _‘Knew they were too quiet.’_ Komfoni chuckles to herself. She hears Lexa cackle loudly and her head looks up toward the bathroom upstairs.

“Hold on! Stop moving!”

Lexa is heard cackling out and Nann can’t resist going to see what on earth is going on. Moving quickly, she pokes her head in and almost falls over in laughter right along with Heda.

“How in…” Nann chortles shaking her head, moving to help the girl tangled in pants and sleeves. Lexa and her are still cackling while helping her. “Child… one in each leg…” Nann chuckles, pulling the two legs out of the single pant leg. She stays to supervise this weird blonde dressing after that stunt. All three walking down together to ready breakfast. “Okay. Child. Ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Dressing correctly... AT ALL… is hard enough for you.” She hums over to Clarke, who rolls her eyes.

“I am aware. The clothes are… different here.” Clarke protests with a pout.

“Really?” Lexa asks curiously.

“The number of fucking buckles, straps, and buttons are absurd.” Clarke huffs with wide eyes of exasperation. “Our clothes are… MUCH simpler. All the same.”

“You hear that ai yongon (my child)? We are advanced dressers.” Nann smirks, winking at a cackling Lexa.

“Seriously, though…” Clarke mutters, nodding in agreement.

~~~

Nann sets down a bowl of fruit and porridge for each child with a huge plate of toast between the two. “Eat up… someone has been beside himself with excitement for this training session since dawn.” Nann smirks at them. Lexa snorts out in laughter with Clarke, who has zero doubt of this. As the couple digs into their breakfast, Komfoni moves upstairs to gather the brush, a couple of leather strips, and a small bottle of her secret weapon. Climbing down the stairs she walks right over to the curl mangled brunette. It makes Clarke smirk, hearing the small little childish huff of annoyance. Ignoring her yongons pout, the elder just pours a bit of the bottle’s contents on her hands. Rubbing them together and working it into the tangled mass in front of her.

“How come I always have to go first?!” Lexa whines, pouting in frustration. It has Clarke smirking wider at the cuteness. The normalcy of it all and god, she never tires of these moments. When she is just Lexa and Heda is nowhere in sight.

“Because I don’t have to grease her head to work a brush through it,” Nann mutters pouring more of her magic hair oil in her hands. The ingredients perfected meticulously over the years thanks to the constant battle with these tangly stubborn locks in front of her.

“And it is really hot to watch your hair go from tangled afro to luscious locks,” Clarke adds with a grin, watching the elder work. It has Lexa grinning right back to her and sitting straighter in her chair. Earning a wink of thanks from Nann, who knew exactly what that child was doing.

“Really?” Lexa asks, even though her body language had already given her away.

“Do I need to remind you what happened when I tried brushing your hair that one time?” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Took me two hours to work that spichen (damn) brush out,” Nann mutters with an endured sigh.

“Nanna is freaking magician as far as I am concerned.” The blonde retorts with all the seriousness in the world. Lexa cackles, glancing back at the elder who winks in her direction with fondness.

“Just A LOT of practice.” Komfoni smiles at Clarke. “Trust me, those first three years were a steep learning curve.” Lexa snorts at this, having heard this story a million times now. “Couldn’t keep this mane untangled for the life of me. Looked like a living rat’s nest from the moment she woke up to the second she fell asleep. Which was the exact moment Andrea, me, and about ten maidens attacked the jok (fuck) out of this hair. Tried EVERYTHING that always worked for Andrea’s hair that was literally IDENTICAL. Nothing! Always woke up the same way. It was a Trikru elder that revealed the secret the twins’ mother used on their hair as goufas. Mixed it up for me right there. It worked like a charm and has ever since.” Komfoni grins, picking up the bottle and shaking it.

“You have that shit written down, right?” Clarke asks with wide, concerned eyes. She can just picture that recipe getting erased from the elder’s mind with age. Causing Lexa’s hair to transform overnight and evoke widespread pandemonium.

“Sha, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). And is now sold in the Polis market.” Nann winks at the girl. The blue eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows at Lexa.

“Not a word, Clarke.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes. The blonde smirks widely and continues to eat, chuckling to herself.

“We should release different versions. You know for people that don’t have identical hair like Heda. Make it available to a bigger market.” Clarke hums innocently as Lexa squints at her suspiciously.

“Hmmm… that isn’t a bad idea.” Nann mutters.

“Could start with the fur roller…” Clarke smirks a little as both looks at her a little confused.

“The what?” Lexa asks.

“Been getting some extra fur rolling in like our Heda Lexa. Got some serious after sex hair. Not to worry. Use Heda Lexa’s special formula for her after sex hair. Called the fur roller.” Clarke announces like an old-world tv host selling a hair product. Nann is in stitches wiping tears from her eyes. Lexa is now beet red and shrieking shrilly at both to ‘shof op.’ This, of course, was exactly the reaction Clarke was hoping to get out of the brunette. “I would be happy to draw the pictures on the bottles myself that will ENSURE they fly off those shelves.” Clarke winks, ducking a fork being thrown at her face. “God, what did we even do before we took turns making Lexa squirm?!” Clarke chuckles happily as Lexa mutters expletives under her breath at them.

“I don’t know, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann cackles wiping tears from her eyes.

~~~

Komfoni braids each girl’s hair as they finishing eating their breakfast. Just like she always does before every training at home in Polis. They cleaning up the dishes together before moving upstairs to strap on armor and lace-up boots. Clarke finds it much easier now to just stay still and let Nann go to work. Strapping on her armor, weapons, and even tying her boots. Most would assume the blonde was lazy, but Lexa knew better. Saw how those blue eyes were studying where Komfoni was tightening and which strap she loosened. The angle she put each pad and even the knot she put in the boots. It was one of the many reasons she loved Clarke so much. Always striving to be better, learn something. ANYTHING, no matter what it was. And even Lexa had to admit there wasn’t much better to learn from in this regard than Komfoni herself.

When the three women make it outside, they find the training circle to be transformed. Dummies, punching bags, kick targets, and mats have not only been meticulously made but set out for them. Heda cannot prevent herself from getting caught up in Orlan’s excitement. Striding right over and hugging him in thanks that has the man beaming.

“Orlan! This is incredible!” Clarke gushes in shock.

“Please tell me you slept last night!” Lexa teases as the man chuckles.

“Oh, I’ve had this done for months now.” He assures with a grin.

“Perfect! Then you wouldn’t mind joining us for training then.” Lexa asks with a huge grin.

“Yes! That is a wonderful idea ai tombom (my heart),” Nann hums with approval. Clapping him on the back and flicking her hand at Lexa and Clarke.

“You two know what to do,” Komfoni instructs as both roll their eyes and turns to do their warm-ups. Sprints of various kinds. Jumps, skips, and runs to warm each leg muscle. They stretch and drill various exercises. Pull-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, and high knees. Both not acting exhausted, just going through the motions like it is totally normal. The standing flips have the gonas almost falling out of the tree. Watching Heda and Clarke both do perfect standing flips forward and backward in a set of 20.

“They do an entire joken (fucking) workout BEFORE they spar?!” Jokull hisses in disbelief.

“Keryon (spirits)… I DO NOT miss training under Nann...” Another exhales with wide eyes. 

“I feel so old right now,” Ifin mutters watching each girl flip easily.

While the girls are flipping, Orlan is doing warmups of his own. Stretching his legs and arms out with various movements. All which Clarke has literally never seen done in her entire life. She watches him lay down and begin doing a weird form of extreme fucking scissor kicks.

“How the fuck is he that flexible?” Clarke whispers hysterically. Turning to bat at Lexa beside her. “How the fuck is that possible? He’s a dude… I thought it was like… harder and shit… He is a dude, right?” She exhales in one breath.

“Yep… pretty sure, Clarke.” Lexa retorts chortling.

“Huh….” Clarke mutters stunned.

“Why are you two just sitting there. Get moving!” Nann barks with a smirk. Knowing exactly why Clarke has that stunned as all fuck look on her face right now. The girls jump up to pick up staffs to start those warm-ups. Doing poses side by side until Nann nods in approval to each. Progressing faster and faster through the drills until all the men are showing expressions of astonishment.

“She looks natbilda!” Alin whispers in shock.

“Sha… she does indeed.” Indra grins proudly.

“Nomajoka (motherfucker) is it too late to change my bet?” Jokull frowns worriedly, watching Clarke work through a complex set of attack drills without blinking.

“Mmm-hmmm…” Indra smirks. “Now shof op (shut up), I am trying to witness here.”

~~~

Nann claps loudly and waves a hand in a ‘move on’ gesture. Heda and Clarke face each other with the same wicked smile. Approaching each other and bowing respectfully to their spar partner. Standing up straight, facing one another. Promptly break out in this weird handshake/fist exchange that has Indra smirking and rolling her eyes. The gonas in the trees of course are eating it up and grinning like a bunch of idiots. All now attempting to mimic it, which is quite entertaining to Indra, to say the least.

“Yea… Yea… you are both adorable… let’s go!” Nann calls out impatiently earning a cackle from Lexa. Clarke sticks her tongue out at the elder and continues the handshake until both are done. “Most absurd piece of…” Komfoni mutters under her breath. Looking up in amusement hearing a low chuckle from Indra above her.

Clarke is able to match Lexa tit for tat in every move. Each attack blocked and issued right back. Seeming to be the perfect sparring partner for Heda. Occasionally, one girl will cheer for the other when a complex move is performed perfectly. They do this back and forth unabashedly cheering each other on right along with Nann. Issuing similar praises from outside the circle. Whenever a hit or kick is landed, they pause and ask how they did that. Pausing temporally as they trade tactics. Drilling angles and moves until each are perfect. Correcting each other without hesitation. Something no one would DARE do to Heda of 12 clans and survive. Clarke, though, doesn’t even hesitate. Never has WAY before Wanheda was even a thought in anyone’s mind.

“Well, I officially feeling like a branwoda (idiot) for betting against either one of them.” A gona frowns in the trees.

“Yep,” Jokull mutters.

“Same.” Ifan groans.

“Good.” Nann retorts with a glare. It makes Indra struggling to stifle a snort at the look that instantly registers on their faces. Of fear, and a good portion of ‘oh fuck’ added in. The couple moves so quickly it’s hard to even keep up who is winning. Even for the skaigonakru who are used to this training. The girls are so embedded on a different level within their own world. Pushing and bettering each other to profound intensities few have reached.

“Okay… but how do you see it to joken (fucking) block it?” One gona whispers, frustrated.

“Run…” The other mutters with a shrug.

“How are they not in the Kru?” Alin asks shaking his head.

“They are Heda and Wanheda, branwoda (idiot).” Indra hisses, slapping him. They spar with staffs for another hour before taking a break for some water. Wiping sweat from their faces and sitting to catch their breath. Both watching as Orlan is doing kicking drills with various dummies and even has Nann hold out a couple of kick pads. Clarke’s blue eyes are about to pop out of her head.

“What the shiznit?! Are ALL of you fucking ninjas?!” Clarke hisses wildly at the brunette chuckling next to her. “Like you just pop out like that?!” She whispers leaning over towards her and almost falls over when the loud

TWHAP

Rings out when his foot hits the kick pad.

“Come on, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles dragging her over towards Orlan. The elder is holding the kick pad as high as she can for the boy. Watching him back up and do a couple of kicks that get progressively higher. Hearing two loud

TH-WHAP

WHAP

When his foot hits a target.

“HOW THE FUCKETY, FUCK, FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” Clarke shrieks animatedly. Waving her hands wildly with eyes bugged out in shock.

“I trained in Taekwondo.” Orlan grins back at Clarke.

“TOE-WHAN, who?” Clarke mutters to Lexa who snorts in laughter.

“He knows how to kick REAL good, child,” Nann replies rolling her eyes.

“Ohhhhhhh…. No shit?” Clarke quips with both eyebrows raised at Orlan. He chuckles and nods at her waving her over. Showing her a few moves and demonstrating for her. Heda and Orlan critique the girl a few times. Helping her with angles and movements to perfect each move. At the end of an hour, she looks like an old pro and the gonas are beside themselves.

“That is NOT normal!” Alin hisses at Jokull. All the other gona can do is shaking his head in response.

“What part of SHE IS WANHEDA do you not understand?!” Indra hisses rolling her eyes. Watching as the party takes a water break and Lexa and Clarke begin to pull out mats to work on grappling hand to hand combat next. Orlan stands next to Nann as they roll around each other. Looking like a pair of rare cross-bred monkey-leeches. Flipping, twirling, and pinning each other back and forth. This was insisted on being done by Clarke. Wanting Heda to train without Luna to increase her skill set for when they return. And who was Komfoni to deny more training for the two? So of course, she agreed quite happily. Indoor rules applied, which of course instantly confused the crap out of the gona’s in the trees. Since this form of fighting was solely created by Lexa and Luna’s bizarre little minds as goufa (children).

“The jok (fuck) was that?!” Nann hears hissed above her. It has her smirking in amusement right along with Indra. Who has had the unfortunate privilege of witnessing this absurdity in person. Several times, in fact.

“I believe that was the fart-bucket.” Indra hums, unable to keep the smirk off her face when all the gonas’ instant look of bewilderment to this announcement.

“Correct.” Nann snorts quietly.

“Knew it.” Indra chuckles.

“Hard to forget.” Komfoni hums, rolling her eyes.

“Hey! How come we didn’t get to learn this fun stuff?” Ifan asks, offended.

“Couldn’t risk you losing any more brain cells.” Nann retorts without hesitation, earning a quiet chuckle from Indra. The gonas tilt their heads back and forth as they look at the two rolling on the mat. It looks like a couple of kids imitating old-world wrestling after getting high on mushrooms. A LOT of fucking mushrooms.

“What is with the butt slapping?” One of the gonas asks, biting his nails with an intense head tilt of confusion.

“Two points for each hit,” Nann mutters like someone asked the time of day.

“I swear this is what it looks like when all my brothers and I go home for harvest,” Paxtn whispers to Jokull with a smirk.

“Same.” Lero retorts chuckling. Watching Clarke crawling under Lexa’s legs and crawl up her back.

“Think we could convince them to teach this to Skaikru as actual combat?” Indra asks with a huge shit-eating grin of hope. Komfoni cackles in amusement at her.

“I would literally pay you to see that,” Ulivia whispers to Indra who snorts with a nod.

“Okay. That is enough idiocy for one day.” Nann calls out as Clarke and Lexa both look-over. Clarke has her hands wrapped around Lexa’s face in an odd-looking face lock. Lexa’s arm is pulled up within it, which is still waving wildly.

“Aww… but I just got the flinga (monkey) lock!” Clarke whines disappointedly.

“Ohhh… Yea… I see it now….” Jokull hums in recognition with similar responses around him. Indra snorts at them and rolls her eyes.

“Would you like to add to your count? Nann warns, raising her eyebrows. Both Heda and Clarke’s eyes bounce open in alarm. Scrambling off each other as they skid over to grab random weapons. Hopeful to pick the right one as they push and shove each other. Crawling over top of each other’s backs and pick up random ones. “Seriously… would you give me that…” Komfoni murmurs, yanking the bullwhip out of Clarke’s hand. The blond pouts at her as the elder rolls her eyes.

From that point on, Nann is the one to hand out the weapons. The girls dutifully sparring each weapon meticulously with each other. The stars and knives get thrown competition style. Which has the gona’s almost falling out of the trees in awe at Clarke’s accuracy. An hour and a half later both girls are laying on their backs dripping with sweat.

“All right… do your cooldowns with 5 more added to each of your counts for making me watch that insanity for so long. Then you are done.” Nann instructs as Lexa slaps at Clarke frustratedly.

“I told you we should’ve practiced that on our own.” Lexa hisses.

“Why are you complaining? You literally finish 30 minutes before me?!” Clarke mutters at her incredulously. The two continue to bicker as they work through their cool down. Running sprints, doing more push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, lunges, punches, kicks, and other various forms of torture Nann can think up. It has the gonas betting who is gunna puke first, having abandoned the previous bet in its entirety.

“You are all branwodas if you think Heda will puke. When she’s been able to out-eat all of Trikru, each time its chili night since she was a goufa and never once get sick.” Ulivia hisses at the ridiculous gonas surrounding her. Indra smirks at them as a flurry of changes to bets immediately occurs after this.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), if you puke you have to do 5 more,” Nann yells, earning acorns to be thrown at her from above. Indra is desperately holding her hand to her face to shut up her cackles. As frustration erupts in the trees for interference to betting occurring, which Komfoni is having a blast with. Smirking at them with a wicked grin as Clarke flips her off and hurls expletives at the elder. This is when Lexa catches on to what is happening and catches Nann’s eye. Pretending to run to the bushes and hurl loudly. Way too loud for Indra to believe it but she gasps like it is and lord the gonas buy it perfectly. Komfoni of course must rush over to prevent them from seeing her cackling with Lexa. Clarke is not even concerned in the slightest. Instead, only asking if she can stop now that Lexa puked. Not waiting for an answer as she lies on her back and gasping for breaths dramatically. Unconcerned that dirt is now coated to her sweaty sticky clothes and body. Happy to stop the physical torture for a bit.

“I take it back. I do not miss god damn training one mother-fucking bit.” Clarke puffs out not helping Lexa not snort out in laughter. “Hey… you know you aren’t actually puking, right?” She whispers to Lexa, confused.

“I am aware,” Lexa smirks at her.

“Wait… we can do that?” Clarke asks hopefully.

“No.” Nann barks.

“BUT SHE JUST…” Clarke whines.

“No Clarke.” Nann shoots back, not even letting her finish. “And I believe you have 5 more now.”

“Mmm… I raise your 5 more with a go fuck yourself.” Clarke wheezes as Lexa falls over herself with cackles. A flurry of ‘faker’ erupts in quiet whispers only Lexa can hear from the trees above. Resulting in acorns being launched at Lexa in annoyance.

“Jesus… glowing squirrels are violent as mother fucking hell.” Clarke yelps when an acorn accidentally hits her. Throwing it back and nailing a gona in the middle of his forehead unknowingly. Indra almost pisses herself at the look on the gona’s face. His partner must hold him up, preventing him from falling off his branch when he jumps back in alarm. They exchange snickers and punches as the skaigonakru laughs at this poor dude unabashedly. Until Clarke begins picking up the acorns on the ground and launching them angrily back at the kru in the trees. Still thinking they are invisible squirrels messing with her.

“Abort mission! Jok (fuck)… Abort!” Paxtn whispers, scrambling away as quickly as he can. Getting pelted multiple times in the process. Indra is laughing far too hard to care and hidden behind a tree where the girl can’t hit her.

“I need a Nanna bath something fierce.” Clarke groans wearily from the dirt when she finally ran out of acorns to throw.

“Yes, I can smell you,” Nann mutters rolling her eyes, making Lexa chuckle at the elder. Helping Clarke up and trying to dust her off. Komfoni snorts at this and heads up first to prepare their bath. Pouring in the hot water, the herbal mix for their sore muscles and tired bodies. Putting a lot more rocks than normal in the fire to keep such a large thing heated for longer. Lexa comes in carrying Clarke who promptly strips butt naked the second she is in the door. Leaving a trail behind her that has Nann smirking as she collects them. Lying face down on the tile floor waiting for this amazing bath creation to finish. Lexa takes over the water pump and Clarke helps by sliding over near the bath. Slinging in water and rolling the bucket back. Almost having Nann cackle as she comes back in and witnesses this in the action.

“I NEED IT!” Clarke whines pathetically the second she sees Nann.

“Oh, be patient. It will be ready soon.” Komfoni chortles.

“I cannot wait on a bathtub the size of my room on the ark,” Clarke exclaims excitedly, not able to take her eyes off it.

“Jeez. Small room.” Nann mutters to Lexa, who nods.

“Not a lot of space up there.” Clarke retorts with a shrug.

“They should rename it then,” Lexa replies in disbelief. Causing Nann to nod in agreement.

“I literally have zero energy to even begin addressing that level of absurdity that just came out of your mouth. So just pretend I said something rude and sarcastic. Feel free to act offended if you must.” Clarke mumbles, laying her face down on the tile and waving idly at Lexa. Nann snorts in amusement at the child right along with Lexa.

The blond has now resorted to sticking half her hand in the bath longingly. “I realllllllly want a nice little nappy nap…. But I reeaaalllllyyy want the mermaid baths…. Fuck… why is life so hard…” Clarke mumbles tiredly. It has Lexa smirking at her chuckling with Nann. “Ohhhh…. I’llll singy sings… excellent idea Clarke…” She grins proudly at herself. Nann raises her eyebrows in amusement as she keeps stirring the bath to bubble it up. “Headddddddd, shoulders, knees, and toes… Kneeeeee and toeeesss…. Headddddddd, shoulders, knees, and toes…. Knees and toes!!! EYES AND EARS AND MOUTH AND NOSE!!”

“Clarke?” Lexa cackles at her.

“Hmmm?” She asks blearily.

“What she means is… What the jok (fuck) child?” Nann mutters.

“Oh… mom made me sing it as a kid.” Clarke grins at them. “Here I got another one.”

“Oh, goody.” Nann sighs, making Lexa snort in laughter.

“John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. His name is MYYYYYY name toooo! Whenever we go out. The people always shout… JOHN JACOB JINGLEHIEIMER SCHMIDT!!! DA… DA… DA…. DA… DA… DA…” Clarke mumbles out quietly at first before shrieking out piercingly at the end leaving Lexa chortling. “Mom had my preschool teacher floated for teaching me that one. So, I make sure to sing it whenever I can just to piss her off.” Clarke grins at the brunette.

“Can’t imagine why…” Nann grumbles, rolling her eyes. “Nonetheless… Teach away. I am going to need it in my arsenal for this horrid woman. I am sure of it.” The elder sighs as Clarke grins at her. Teaching until all three are screeching it out together. Both girls now in the bath as Nann is unbraiding hair and scrubbing each clean.

“Gah I could literally tell you two all the most annoying songs known to man that my mom loathes, and you’d learn them all… huh?” Clarke grins as both nods enthusiastically.

“Without hesitation.” Lexa hums with a huge grin.

“Good… because the face she makes with this one!” Clarke cackles attempting to make it. “Oh, but the face she makes with the beans song…” Clarke snorts almost hysterically now.

“The what song?” Lexa asks with a huge grin as Nann looks at her yongon excitedly.

“The beans song. But you have to sing it my dad’s way for the full effect.” Clarke rushes elatedly. Busting out in the opera style song until both are falling over in laughter. “He would sing it and fart at the ‘toots’ in the song. It was like a ‘vacate the premises’ warning call. The look of panic that still comes over her face is so worth seeing!” Clarke gasps out between laughter.

“Oh, I am so doing this one…” Nann grins slyly making Lexa erupt it laughter having zero doubt of this.

~~~

Other than a quick catnap, that Clarke took at the end of the bath. Promptly wake up and screeching at them when they tried to haul her out. Happily going back to splashing and diving like a crazy person again while Lexa attempted to dry off and brush her hair out. Only for Clarke to pull her back in to play and both back in that bath again. A knock at the door has Nann moving to answer from where she was fixing lunch. Cackling when she finds Orlan with a hand over his eyes, grinning.

“They are in the bath, nomfa (son).” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Still?” He asks bewildered.

“Well, we attempted to get her out when she fell asleep. But she woke up and squawked at us to put her back. And apparently conned Heda into rejoining her again.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Oh… well… I am working on the fish project. Can you let her know? Can I go get more water to test with or does she want to come?” He asks, refusing to remove the hand over his eyes.

“Okay, my dear.” Komfoni chuckles. “You wait here.” She pats his shoulder and climbs the stairs. Snorting at two bubble bearded women looking at her with crooked smiles. “Orlan wanted to let you know he is working on the fish project.”

“NOT WITHOUT ME!” Clarke shrieks offendedly. Lexa cackles at the level of emotion this quickly elicited.

“Then you will have to get out of that tub, brush your hair, and get dressed.” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes. The blonde whines and pouts unabashedly. The elder pokes her head out of the bathroom. “I think you made too good of a bathtub Orlan. You are making this a hard decision.” She calls, hearing a bark of laughter from below.

“Umm… Well… I don’t do naked women. They freak me the jok (fuck) out.” He shrieks nervously. Lexa snorts from inside the bathroom as Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I know this child,” Nann calls back down chortling. “Have you done the glassfish or the glass circle yet?” She calls down. She hears an excited gasp from below and knowing this means no. He had completely forgotten about this. “Why don’t you start on that while I pry this weird child outta the tub with the jaws of life.” Orlan chortles loudly and calls back that is a good idea. Closing the door and sprinting back down. She finds Lexa red-faced and cackling hysterically as Clarke is looking confused as fuck to this weird boy.

“He doesn’t do naked women?!” Clarke exclaims. “I thought grounders LOVED the naked thing?!” She huffs.

“Yes… most do… He’s… well… the boy is different.” Nann finally summarizes, earning a snort from Lexa. “He doesn’t really like naked… at all…”

“Even himself?” Clarke gasps in horror.

“Nope.” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Not his favorite thing in the world.”

“HOW THE FUCK DOES HE BATHE?!” Clarke exclaims horrified to this notification. “OR POOP?!” It has Lexa cackling even harder and Nann joining right along. Especially when Clarke mutters under her breath, “I just don’t understand this… how… what the fuck…” At a loss for words for this problem. Never hearing of such a weird thing in her life. “What the fuck does he do if he sees someone naked?” She asks with wide eyes.

“Uhhh… when he was younger, he screamed his joken (fucking) head off.” Nann chuckling. “Steered him clear of that ever since…” She shrugs, smirk. “But you have NO idea how hard it is to nurse a child afraid of nakedness.” She discloses, cackling.

“Do you know why? What started it?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Mmm… I do. Trauma. Like all things start.” Nann hums with a smile. “Now are you going to make me come in there after your little butt or are you going to actually get out?”

“What’s in it for me?” Clarke asks stroking her bubble beard like she is thinking. It makes Lexa snort out a laugh from where she is now drying off.

“The ability to sit down for the next week.” Nann deadpans.

“SOLD!” Clarke cries, scrambling out frantically. Lexa roars in laughter as Nann nods in approval to the girl.

The elder whispers in her ear, “I will make sure to make you another bubble bath tonight before you two go to bed if you wish, my dear.” Clarke grins excitedly and kisses her in thanks. Letting Lexa brush her hair out and lotion her skin up. Pulling on clothes and sliding down the ramp excitedly to Nann for lunch. It causes the elder to snort out in cackles at the sight of delight as she slides on her butt across the first floor.

“Best. Fucking. Idea. Ever!” Clarke grins excitedly at Nann, still chortling. Wiping tears from her eyes.

“Refuses to go down any other way.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“GRILLED CHEEEEEESSEEE!” Clarke squeals excitedly, rushing to the table. Both smirking at the blonde shoving the sandwich in her mouth and groaning in happiness. “I miffed you fo muffs!!!” Clarke mumbles with a packed mouth making Lexa snort in cackles.

“Chew, hodnes (love). You still have to chew.” Lexa laughs wiping tears from her eyes.

“Shhh… I’m having a moment.” Clarke barks out frantically between bites. Eyes closed and groaning as she savors the flavor on her tongue. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes at the weird thing.

“I’m pretty sure I could put cheese on a mud brick and she’d eat it at this point.” She teases.

“I so would!” Clarke gushes, taking more rapid bites. Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“How the hell did they not feed her up there. Seriously? She is the EASIEST person to feed.” Nann whispers in amusement. She made her and Lexa roasted vegetables and roasted meat steaks. But she knew this child would be delighted with this instead, so she caved. Snuck vegetables and meat in the cheese and called it a win.

“I have no idea,” Lexa whispers back, chuckling. “How much did you shove in that sandwich?” The elder grins at her and nods at their plates. It has the brunette snorting out in laughter.

“Pureed them and mixed them in the cheese.” She winks. “Child will never know or care in the slightest.” Nann chuckles triumphantly.

~~~

Clarke inhaled her body weight in grilled cheese sandwiches. Then excitedly raced down to go help Orlan while Nann followed close behind with a plate for him to eat for lunch. Perfecting her pictures for the glass instructions for Heda while he ate his lunch. Heda eventually made her way down to join the little group. Looking through Orlan’s little library in the living room and picking out a couple of books to read outside. Keeping an eye on those two while they worked in the workshop.

“LEXA!!! LEXA!!!! LEXA!!!” Clarke exclaims skipping to her excitedly.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa smirks looking up from her books.

“Did you know that glass is JUST fucking sand but like HELLLLLAAA hot?! ANNNNNNNDDDDD get this!!!! YOU CAN BLOW IT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING BUBBLE!!!!!” Clarke practically squeals in elation.

“Yes, I was aware.” Lexa chuckles. “Does that mean you shaped the glasses?”

“You bet your fucking ass I did!” The blonde declares proudly as the pale hand shoots out to drag her into the workshop to show it off.

“Oh wow!! You did the circle!” Heda hums in understanding subtly looking over at Orlan rolling his eyes.

“Yea the fish is like… advanced fucking blowing skills…” Clarke mutters with huge eyes of total overwhelmed emotion. Lexa snorts in laughter and nods.

“I believe it!” Lexa nods attempting to stifle her laughs.

“IMMA GO FIND NANNA!!” Clarke exclaims launching herself upstairs almost floating above the steps.

“Thank you for appeasing her,” Heda smirks.

“I think that half the fun is watching her experience things for the first time.” Orlan laughs with a nod.

“Be honest how big were her eyes when she figured out what glass was made out of?” Heda whispers with a sly grin. Orlan throws his head back in a loud laugh at this.

“Not near as big when I told her she could blow the glass.” He chortles, wiping tears from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my older sister is here this weekend for her birthday. So i won't be online as much but leave me a comment and let me know what y'all think! Hang in there and please be safe!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this a whole lot sooner than anticipated. So enjoy the early release. =)
> 
> I've gotten quite a bit of people suggesting that i add more tags to this story for awhile now. I tried adding more tags today. Even had to google what half of them meant to do so. But i admit i have no idea what i am doing here. This is literally the first story i have ever written for fun and posted... ever. So if you have any tag suggestions please let me know so i can add them! Afterall, you are the readers and who better to categorize this story than you guys.

Orlan and Lexa could not help but chuckle hearing Clarke predictably dragging Nann down the stairs to show her the glass she made. The elder wouldn’t be komfoni if she wasn’t responding as though just as thrilled as Clarke was. Ohh’ing and Ahhh’ing at every ridiculous thing the blonde rambled on about. Every single step and how gross the air tastes when you blow the glass up. Even praising her on the incredible job and shape of the glass very proudly. Even though what was supposed to be circle kind of resembled the deflated ball the kids in Polis would sometimes kick around.

“Nomfa (son), you will have to come to visit us in Polis to oversee the quality of your new glass creation there. That way you can help ai strikskaifaya (my little star) make something special for me.” Nann hums winking at Clarke. It has Lexa eyeing her suspiciously with a smirk all over her face.

That is a great idea, Komfoni!” Lexa nods enthusiastically. “The glassmakers will all be delighted to be able to ask you questions personally, Orlan. You can ensure they have the process right after they’ve studied your instructions.”

“AND help make us a mermaid bath!” Clarke chimes in earning a snort of amusement from Komfoni. Lexa smirks her way with raised eyebrows. “Okay… so I already asked one of the other treehouse people. But I really think we could use you Orlan. You know how to solve problems in ways most people wouldn’t dream of. The other treehouse person I asked is really good at building stuff. But even she couldn’t promise if it was even possible. With you, this could actually work.” Clarke explains. Lexa hums in understanding where she is going with this. She isn’t wrong of course, he had a brilliant mind most don’t.

“I do like a good challenge.” Orlan hums with a nod.

“Which is exactly why I am telling you.” Clarke chuckles with a grin. “You think like an engineer. I know you don’t know what that means. But it was what my dad was in space. He could literally make something work out of absolutely nothing. It was incredible. Something everyone would write off as impossible he could whip up in seconds.” She shrugs with a small smile. Orlan beams at her in understanding to how high of a compliment that is.

“Well, now I can’t say no.” He smirks as a huge beaming grin erupts on Clarke’s face. Nann and Lexa watch the two exchange ideas and excitedly hop back into the fish project. Satisfied the two are occupied, green eyes turn to look at Komfoni with amusement to her charade with Clarke.

“What? With what you both have told me of who her Nomon is I doubt she ever got a lot of encouragement or positive feedback. Not with how much she seems to crave it from us now.” Komfoni whispers in explanation. Lexa stopped and thought for a moment.

“She is more open now that I think about it. Remember how shy and hesitant she used to be about her artwork?” Lexa replies faintly as they walk to sit by a fallen log outside. Still keeping an eye on the two inside the workshop but allowing Komfoni to get more comfortable.

“A child can not build positive self-confidence if they are not given any positive encouragement in which to build it from.” The elder voices knowingly. “I have no doubt her father lavished his praises on her. But still, her mother will always hold weight. Just like ours does now.”

“Agreed,” Indra whispers from the treetop above. Lexa smirks at the chief’s response. “Everything you requested for tomorrow's ceremony is ready, Heda Komfoni.” She hums quietly to the elder.

“Thank you, dear. Your aid to me has been as always, invaluable.” Komfoni smiles back to the woman who nods in thanks. “Tomorrow morning child, it will begin. She will start by hiking with us to the ancient glowing forest temple where we will meet Indra. Here we will sever the relationship before beginning the Wanheda ceremony.”

“Which I am assuming you have already set up as well…” Lexa hums with a smirk.

“Of course. The temple utilizes a mineral hot spring in their spiritual cleansing rooms. But the real reason we picked this one is for the private Heda chamber. One in which only you, the reigning Heda can open. Here we will do the ritual cleansing of the holder of Wanheda and continue with the ceremony by the letter. We may have changed some of our traditions for the better…. but we will be doing this word for word according to the sacred texts. That way no branwoda can ever object.” She explains to Lexa who nods in agreement.

~~~

While Nann and Lexa are quietly talking to one another Clarke and Orlan are busy at work. The blonde helps him build a mold to blow the fish into and dutifully gathers ingredients for him around the workshop. Pieces of scrap metal he heats up and moves into place while Clarke watches at a distance. Logs to stoke the fire with, tongs, even draws cool water to dunk the finished metal into. Going around diligently for whatever, he asks for. Bringing over various jars of ingredients he has stored in cubby holes and bins everywhere around the workshop walls. Eventually, Orlan ends up sending out Lexa and Clarke to the forest to grab him couple more spores. Along with a basket full of large jars to fill and seal with glow lake water. The basket he rigged up, is a special one that doesn’t have a top but allows both women to carry it. So, sunlight still streams in for the plankton in hopes it helps the glow things survive longer. Mirrors are angled down to allow sunlight to surround the jars instead of just coming from the top.

“When we get back. I want you to work with Orlan as much as you can on Luna’s project. I can’t promise if we will have time for you to do this tomorrow.” Lexa tells Clarke in forewarning several minutes into their trek.

“Why? What are we doing?” Clarke asks curiously.

“I think you know, hodnes (love),” Lexa hums with a soft smile.

“Oh…” The girl faintly responds. Face falling and growing quiet all of a sudden. Lexa can tell that Clarke is trying to play it off. Not wanting to ruin a fun trek into the woods with her inward thoughts. At the same time though, she knows Indra is watching. Witnessing and Lexa really needs to start to trust Clarke to govern herself again. To uphold the Wanheda title and weight on her shoulders. Knowing when to speak up and when she needs help. Instead of expecting Lexa to always just be there. So, she doesn’t push or pry and allows the girl to immerse herself into her thoughts. Clarke perks up quite a bit when they get to the spores they need to harvest for Orlan. Following Lexa’s strict instructions to the letter as she watched Heda harvest a few. Even allowing the blonde to harvest the last couple herself. Sealing them in the jar per Orlan’s instructions before continuing to the lake. By the time they arrive, Clarke seems to have all but forgotten about her troubles. Though, Lexa knows it is still there. She is just deciding not to let it affect her right now. Digesting it and chewing on it to understand it more before asking for help. It was what Clarke did, and that she respected.

Clarke decides to collect the glowing water first before rock skipping attempts. Not wanting to disturb the plankton or hurt them. Not sure if that was even possible but she wasn’t taking chances. So, she dutifully handed jars to Lexa as she climbed on rocks to get to the middle of the water. Dipping in the jar and climbing back to hand it to Clarke who would seal the lid on it. Lexa did this for each jar she was handed. Heading to wherever Clarke pointed to wanting them to utilize different areas to get a wider sample of plankton. When they finished each jar, they made sure all the lids were sealed and the basket was in direct sunlight. They knew this was something Orlan was testing out to send them back with. So, they made sure to make use of it for the man while they skipped rocks. Clarke had yet to figure out how the fuck they were doing this. Each time jumping when she threw in her stone hoping to influence it somehow. It has Lexa cackling unabashedly at her lover. Ringing out a beautiful and captivating sound that makes Clarke smile. Pulling out her notebook to quickly sketch Lexa’s face before she forgets it. Telling little jokes and memories to keep Lexa laughing while she skips rocks. Filing it away in her bag as quick as she pulled it out. Just wanting to get it out and on paper. She can perfect it later. Not wanting to waste this time with Lexa. Diving right back into learning how to rock skip.

“I don’t understand why I can’t get this.” Clarke huffs annoyed. She was usually great at throwing stuff… why was this so different.

“Just relax. Take a breath. This is supposed to be fun.” Lexa grins at her lovingly.

“I am thinking too hard about it.” Clarke summarizes in realization.

“Mmmhmmmm…” Lexa hums wrapping her arms around her pale lover. Watching the rings of glows echo outwards and fade out. Clarke lets Lexa pick out a rock and adjust her stance meticulously. Chuckling when she feels her cop feels of her ass in this process. Multiple times at that. Even when it doesn’t work and that rock sinks for the first time. Clarke grins widely watching the glow begin to ripple.

“It glows better this way anyway.” Clarke beams engrossed in the water's effect. After a few more tries they head back to deliver the supplies to Orlan. Lexa sneaks glances back and sees a huge smile on Clarke’s face. Looking around at the faint glow of the things around them as they stomp by. Lexa can’t help but admire her for it. Wishing she was able to do this skill herself. Even with the weight of the world on her shoulders. It has her hopeful Clarke will be a good influence on her with this. Just as she was for Clarke in so many ways. Lexa watches as Clarke throws herself headfirst into the project with Orlan when they return. She returns to her sunning spot on the blanket laid out with her book and a couple of pillows. Stealing glances every so often to watch Clarke studying how Orlan is crushing up mushrooms or stirring his concoction of glass ingredients. She can’t help the snicker when she watches the huge grin erupt the moment that fire is roared to life again.

“Gunna be a fire-bug that child.” Nann sighs wearily as Lexa smirks at Komfoni in amusement. Standing she walks over to Clarke to put her Komfoni’s mind at ease. Wrapping her hands around her lover and resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder as they watch Orlan inflate the glass. Methodically turning the frame to influence the glass to move in various directions. Changing his rate of blowing and shaping it with tools he grabs off the counter. It is fascinating to watch him work and mold the hot substance. Pulling, twisting, and rotating the frame with the tool holding the glass on the end. Blowing at different moments and spinning or twisting in the next. Acting as if he wasn’t playing with red hot molten glass in front of him. As the glass cools the two work with Orlan to create a travel case for the plankton. Eventually, it will be perfected and placed on the back of Clarke’s horse while on their way back to Polis. Metal is molded and fitted with mirrors, fabric, and insulation to prevent too much movement from occurring. Orlan insists that Clarke be the one that tests it even though the blonde looks hesitant. He knows she will need to warm up to the horse, and Heda already requested they use this time for that. So off Clarke goes to help Lexa ready the horse she will utilize as Wanheda. A pure white mare that has Clarke gasping in awe when she spots her. Indra had insisted it was the perfect horse and retrieved the rented horse from the glowing forest clan. It was a Polis mare the glowing clan ambassador rented. Taking it back would allow the mare to return home so it was perfect, to say the least. Lexa teaches her every step of the way to ready her horse. Making Clarke do every single action herself and surprisingly the girl never argues. Even when going through how to approach and NOT approach a horse. How to introduce herself to the mare and begin to saddle it. All the way through checking the muscles, shoes on their hooves, and watering the mare. She takes it all in stride only biting her lip every now and then. The horse seemed to sense the girl’s nervousness and was incredibly gentle _. ‘Must be why Indra picked this one.’_ Lexa realizes as the horse’s gentle nature continues to shine through. Never nipping, or hurrying Clarke on whatsoever. Patient in her acceptance to trembling hands tightening the straps and pulling on her blanket the wrong way.

Clarke even figures out how to pull herself up on the horse as Lexa leads them both out to trot. Riding easily in a circle until Orlan waves them over. Only then does Clarke slide down and allow Lexa to take over. Slipping on and riding over to pull up the carrying basket to fasten on the horse. Fitting just like a saddlebag to not wear or rub the horse at all. Fastening to the saddle and straps easily as Lexa turns to situate each one carefully. Tugging and pulling to ensure they are tight enough and it doesn’t shift. Clarke is at the head of her horse petting her to soothe her as Lexa works. Slipping up and down to strap on various straps. When she finishes Clarke pulls back up on the front, Lexa slides in the back this time. A more experienced rider needs to eye the horse’s behavior to ensure it doesn’t need adjustment.

“We will put the dirty clothes bag underneath the basket to ensure we don’t need to utilize it on our ride,” Lexa explains as they begin to trot. “But it will allow enough padding between the basket and the horse to make sure she is comfortable.”

“Is that what is in that bag right now?” Clarke asks curiously as they trot.

“Yup.” Lexa chuckles. The blue eyes roll that, of course, she will be transporting the dirty clothes back to Polis. They idly trot and canter around the forest until Lexa notices various behavior. Pointing each out to Clarke as they head back to Orlan each time. Waiting for him to make random adjustments with Lexa before setting off again. They do this several more times before it seems to work finally. Even when they speed up and down or go over obstacles. That is when Lexa slips to the front and Clarke to the back to eye the movement of the glass inside the basket. Waving over to Orlan she asks for elastic bands to act as shock absorbers and instantly they are off on a mission. Finding a stretchy fabric that they cross under in various paths to hold the glass still. Fastening each strap to the top of the basket without interfering with the mirrors. They continue this until it finally seems to not move whatsoever any longer. Allowing Lexa to teach Clarke how to gallop properly. Correcting her form and allowing her to get used to being in the reigns. Orlan instructed them to go at the fastest pace to mimic a hard ride. Wanting to test for the worst to test limits of the plankton. The more they practice the more comfortable Clarke looks in the saddle.

“Can I like still take naps on your horse though?” Clarke pouts as they trot back from the lesson.

“If you would like to.” Lexa chuckles in agreement.

“Being an adult blows.” Clarke sighs with a frown. Nann snorts in laughter hearing this declaration as Lexa smirks at Clarke. “What? It does!” Clarke mutters in protest to their laughter.

“That it does, hodnes (love).” Lexa grins at her as they lead the horseback in the hidden stable. Working meticulously together take off the basket to hand down to Orlan. He runs off to his workshop as Clarke and Lexa take care of her horse. Unstrapping the saddle, brushing her fur, and returning the blanket to the rack. Watering and feeding the horse before returning to check on Orlan.

“They seem to have done just fine.” Orlan grins in approval.

“Yes! That means I can work on my sketches a bit!” Clarke cheers happily racing over to Nann to pull out a notebook and some supplies. Lexa smirks at Orlan whose twinkle in his eye is screaming he has something up his sleeve.

“Shhh… Don’t give it away, Heda.” He whispers with his back turned feeling Lexa’s eyes on him. Heda chuckles and walks back over to Clarke.

“Can you read your book while I sketch around the treehouse?!” Clarke asks excitedly. Lexa grins and nods showing her a couple of books she found. The blonde points to one to begin with which she found distinctively with Clarke in mind. Picking it up she begins to softly read as Clarke begins to work on a sketch of the outside of Orlan’s treehouse. Lexa just follows reading softly as the girl begins to create the central area that shows Lexa and Nann reading and the stable where the horses reside. Clarke even walks into the stable to show one of all three horses relaxing and munching on their feed. They manage to finish the book easily by the time they are finished going around the house. Now parked outside with Nann as Clarke colors each meticulously in the sunlight and cool breeze. Orlan hard at work in his workshop with whatever project he is creating now. Lexa walks back to the little library and places the book back. Pulling another that Clarke would favor and treks back down to her love. Nann excuses herself a little while later to ready dinner. Insisting Lexa stays with Clarke to read while she creates.

“You kidding, child. I am finally able to cook again. Those girls hardly let me do anything anymore. Trained their asses too spichen (damn) well.” Nann huffs in fake annoyance. Winking at Lexa before making her way upstairs to enjoy the peace and quiet.

~~~

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers suddenly in the middle of a mermaid session within the bathtub that night. Both covered in bubbles and have long since finished actually bathing. But the water was still hot and the bubbles still there so of course they stayed. The moment Clarke speaks to her though she can sense the shift in her voice. Lexa stops and turns to her love. Swimming close to her and tilting her head in question as she cups her cheek tenderly.

“What is it hodnes (love?)” Lexa asks.

“Can you just… can you hold me?” Clarke whispers with a waver in her voice. It causes Lexa to immediately jump into action. Sitting in one of the carved stone seats in the tub and pulling Clarke to her. Half in the tub and half out with the warm suds licking her waist. The blonde curled into her lap and burying her face into Lexa’s chest. Just as she did as a tiny little three-year-old. Seeking comfort and love whenever she felt unsure or hesitant. “I don’t… I don’t understand.” Clarke trembles uncertainty allowing her tears to freely fall now on Lexa’s chest. “I wished for… for this… for so… SO long… but no… now that it’s… it’s final… finally here…” She sobs out in broken hiccups. Shaking her head as it would magically clear her brain of this confusion for her. Make it all fall back into their places again so she could make sense of this. Lexa nods in understanding what this all about. Humming that lullaby and running her fingers through that damp blonde hair. Cradling that girl close to her chest and kissing her forehead. Patiently waiting for her to calm down in her arms.

“Mmm… that is how I know you are ready, ai deishana (my sunshine… literally made this up). You see, Clarke. When someone really, truly needs help… especially when it comes to the rattop/opkepa relationship… it is rare that they ever want it. It is one of the things we are taught to look for as Opkepa’s. The greatest need and the deepest refusal of help.” Lexa explains gently.

“Because I had given up.” Clarke weeps softly in comprehension to what Lexa was telling her.

“Sha (yes). You refused help when you needed it. Your awareness and view were skewed. So much that it was harming you, possibly irreversibly if help was not administered.” Lexa nods combing through her blonde tresses tenderly. Kissing the side of her head as she speaks. “In the same way, it is taught that severance is required when a rattop wants the opkepa relationship but does not need it any longer.” She hums resting her cheek on Clarke’s head.

“But why?” Clarke whines frowning. “I am happy. Isn’t that what this was about?”

“Part of it. But you remember that little word I used? Self-reliance?” Lexa asks with a smile hearing a long sigh from Clarke.

“I’m using you as a crutch when I no longer need it,” Clarke whispers shakily.

“Because change is hard. Even when you understand why you need it. And that is okay.” Lexa pacifies as Clarke gently lays her head down on her shoulder. Allowing tears to run off her cheeks as Lexa speaks to her. “Come on. Let’s get out. Your lips are blue.” The brunette grins at Clarke. Climbing out and wrapping up in a towel to dry herself off. Twirling her hair in a towel to dry and pulling on a soft robe. She gathers a fresh towel for Clarke and helps her out. Gingerly drying her off and pulling her onto her lap on the vanity seat. Holding her pale tear streak cheeks in her hands and looking into those watery blue eyes. “Ai hodnes (my love), this doesn’t mean that I am going anywhere. What we have. You and me. That does not change. Only the paperwork and your title. Okay?” Lexa soothes tenderly getting a nod from Clarke. The tan fingers lotion the pale skin carefully. Brushing out her blonde tresses carefully and wraps her in a robe just like hers. “Now. Would you like to brush out my hair again?” The blue eyes widen and she sits up straighter. Reaching for the brush and standing to work off the towel from Lexa’s hair. Nann had been teaching her how to work through Lexa’s hair WITHOUT getting the brush stuck. Something Clarke was taking very seriously and Lexa for one found it freaking adorable how focused her face was in the entire process. Biting her lip in the upmost concentration just like one of her pictures she worked so hard to finish tonight.

“It is SO much easier with Nanna’s secret potion shit!” Clarke breathes in wonder making Lexa cackle at her.

“We should change the name to that.” Heda teases earning a snort from the blonde behind her. Sitting patiently as the girl works through each curl delicately and smiles when she finishes.

“Can we… just one more night. Not wear pajamas.” Clarke asks quietly behind her robe open and off her shoulders. Lexa turns to look at her with a frown of confusion. “I just want to be your rattop. One more night. For the last time.” She whispers with a trembling lip.

“You mean I have to stare at this adorable little white heinie ALLLLLL night?!” She teases in fake exasperation. That earns a smirk and an eye roll from Clarke. “And my favorite cuppiecake ever!!!” She gushes cupping Clarke in her hands as the blonde snorts in laughter just as she hoped.

“God, I wish you could have been in my head when you said that for the first time.” Clarke cackles.

“Oh, me too!” Lexa chortles right along with her. “That look you gave me said enough. You don’t have any idea how much effort it took not to bust out laughing.” Clarke smirks at her only being able to imagine how much effort it took from Lexa to do. Watching as the brunette stands to thread off her robe. Applying lotion to herself just as she had done with Clarke.

“You know… on second thought… not being a rattop doooooooes have some advantages.” Clarke smirks unabashedly ogling Lexa’s ass. Those dark eyebrows lift in amusement as she looks over her shoulder and snorts in laughter.

“You’re drooling, Clarke.” Lexa teases, cackling at her.

“Well, yea. Have you seen your ass?” Clarke snarks right back. Lexa throws her head back and cackles louder at her lover.

“Come on you. Let’s go watch the glow.” The brunette chuckles pulling Clarke with her who is still adamantly looking at her ass. Climbing up on the bed to snuggle and watch the lights dance out of their windows. Pointing out when butterflies fly past, or fireflies and even a couple birds which Clarke gasps in wonder.

“Thank you for making me feel safe, Lexa. I don’t know if I ever actually thanked you before.” Clarke whispers out of the blue.

“You did. The first time you remembered it.” Lexa hums kissing the blonde’s head resting against her shoulder.

“I don’t think I ever felt that before. Not really. Not like this. True safety.” Clarke thinks aloud.

“How do you mean?” The brunette asks curiously.

“I mean, I knew even when I was really little. That I was loved. Especially by my daddy. But I was also taught intrinsically from a VERY early age that I needed to be good and follow the rules. My parents tried to shelter me from knowing what was actually happening if you didn’t follow the rules. For who knows why. Just told me I would be taken away from them. Which at that age is scary enough. But I don’t think they thought about the fact that kids talk. Especially when they had to watch their parents be floated. It wasn’t a secret for them.” Clarke explains with a distant look of remembering. “I remember a classmate telling me about my preschool teacher. It took me a couple of years to understand what it really meant. But I don’t know. It’s hard to feel loved and accepted when love and safety are situational.”

“I sensed that inside you. Just never had confirmation.” Lexa sighs in understanding. “There are several books I can show you in Polis that explains exactly what you stated just now. How the needs of an individual need to be fulfilled before certain mental healing or milestones can be met.”

“Huh… So, I am not crazy…. Weird…” Clarke breathes almost stunned and it has Lexa smirking at her. “I think that’s why I finally accepted I needed to be aged down to heal. I needed to be little and feel safe and loved again. It wouldn’t have worked any other way.” Clarke admits with a sigh.

“Yes, you were very wary of me before I aged you. Even after I showed you unconditional love and understanding. Kept you safe and protected. You were still sure it was situational despite assuring you it wasn’t. To you, back then at least, all love was situational because that was all you knew.” Lexa summarizes for her.

“God, you have no idea how many of my friends need this probably more than me even.” Clarke frowns worriedly.

“Kom skaikru?” Lexa asks looking down at her.

“Mmhmm…” Clarke replies with eyes of concern looking out at the glowing night.

“Well how about this. When you officially become Wanheda tomorrow. We can sit down and talk about all of them. With all, you have already told me, most of those kids have been through as much if not more than my gonas. We could find ways to help them if you would like.” Lexa offers softly. The blonde grins and looks up at her.

“That would be great.” She sighs feeling like a weight of burden was lifted off.

“But you should know, that I was ensuring they were all already cared for while you were under my care, Clarke. I did not forget about them or Skaikru.” Lexa assures as the blue eyes find hers in question.

“Wait… seriously?”

“Of course. You have responsibilities just as I do. I ensured they were adequately fed, sheltered, and warm enough for winter. One of the first things I did was partner them with Trikru to ensure they were taught how to farm, build, and train up in jobs they would need to survive here. I can tell you more about it tomorrow if you would like.” Lexa replies kissing the shocked forehead of her lover.

“Lexa…” Clarke whispers as tears slip out. “But you… you hate them…”

“I hate their actions, Clarke. Not who they are. They were taught the same as you. They know no different. I can not fault them for that.” Lexa replies gently before smirking out a… “Well... except your mother. She doesn’t count.” Clarke snorts out in laughter.

“There it is.” Clarke cackles before offering a soft smile. “Thank you. Lexa. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Of course, ai hodnes (my love).” Lexa smiles. “And the feeling is mutual.” She smirks at her with a wink.

“Can I… one last time?” Clarke whispers frowning. Trying to prevent tears from coming again.

“Clarke,” Lexa sighs, lifting her chin to meet her green eyes. “Believe it or not, my boobs will still be here after you become Wanheda. They are not magically disappearing tomorrow. Just your Rattop status. That’s it.” Lexa smirks softly.

“THANK FUCKING GOD!” She gasps in relief, grabbing both naked boobs happily. It has Lexa cackling at her antics.

~~~

“Where are we going?” Clarke yawns trudging behind Nann and Lexa. Hands threaded through her backpack straps as she looks around at the glowing forest.

“You’ll see.” Nann hums casually still walking in front of them. The blonde frowns at the back of Nann’s head in disapproval of this vague answer.

“And why couldn’t we take the horses I spent most of yesterday learning to ride?” She rubbing her eyes hoping maybe this will spur an answer.

“Because I said so,” Komfoni replies just as calmly. Clarke huffs loudly and mutters to herself frustratedly.

“Okay… well, will you at least tell me what the fuck is with the big ass book?” Clarke mutters. Eyeing the absurd thing tucked under Nann’s arm.

“Wanheda Instructions,” Nann mutters.

“Woah! Really!?” Clarke gasps excitedly. “Can I read it?!”

“No.” Both reply without hesitation.

“WHAT?! WHY? I am LITERALLY Wanheda!” Clarke exclaims offendedly.

“Not yet you’re not,” Nann replies with a look. Clarke blinks her blue eyes unamused at her.

“What a bunch of horseshit,” Clarke mutters on her breath. “Can you at least tell me what it says?” 

“Mmmm… that can’t be an annoying little twit when your Wanheda. It’s against the rules.” Nann hums with a huge smirk that Clarke can’t see.

“REALLY?!” Clarke squeaks worriedly, tugging at Lexa’s sleeve frantically.

“She is kidding, hodnes (love).” Lexa chortles, wiping tears from her eyes.

“She was totally buying it!” Nann exclaims at her incredulously.

“You actually think she could NOT be annoying even if she tried?” Lexa chuckles.

“Worth a joken (fucking) shot at least,” Nann mutters as Clarke frowns at the two of them.

“Literally standing right, fucking here.” Clarke retorts frowning at the two in offense.

“Yes, we know.” Lexa grins slyly.

“Keryons (spirits), did you just figure that out? Jok (fuck)… I told you we should’ve given her more tea before we left,” Nann whispers with wide eyes nudging Lexa. The brunette snorts at the elder in amusement.

“Come on Clarke. There is tea waiting for us when we get there.” Lexa calls out as the blonde perks up.

“Fuck yes!” Clarke exclaims attempting to run past them. Nann snags her backpack in amusement.

“You have no idea where the jok (fuck) we are going.” Nann chortles, rolling her eyes. Clarke throws her head back and groans frustratedly.

“We have GOT to figure out how to make tea available to travel with!” Clarke whines with a pout a solid 10 minutes later. Lexa snickers at her and just held her hand to speed up the blonde in her walking. It’s another hour before the sun is finally starting to rise. “Should be a sin to get up before the sun,” Clarke mutters unhappily.

“We are almost there, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles over at her. The blonde looks around and up in the trees finding nothing.

“You sure?” She whispers still looking for ANYTHING out of the ordinary.

“Yep,” Lexa smirks.

“So, we are going to a tree?” Clarke states looking at her in disbelief. “We woke up at the ass-crack of dawn to walk out of our perfectly fine tree I was sleeping in. To walk to ANOTHER ONE?!” She huffs throwing up her hands.

“Ass crack of dawn… Oh, I am using that!” Nann cackles nudging Lexa excitedly.

“And no. We are not going to a tree.” Lexa chuckles. The blue eyes are still scanning the forest meticulously. Glowing grass, leaves, flowers, and branches that pass by.

“All I see are trees,” Clarke whispers in confusion.

“That is because we are in a forest, child,” Nann mutters with wide eyes of disbelief. Lexa snorts in laughter unable to hold it in this early. Suddenly Clarke finds a familiar face and her blue eyes grow dramatically wide. Blinking to clear her vision in case it isn’t real. Each time the same face reappears and her heart jumps in panic.

“Fuck, it’s Indra. RUN!” Clarke hisses frantically in alarm tucking tail to sprint away with arms waving wildly. Nann reaches out cackling and catches her bag. Having to literally drag the girl behind them.

“Remember me telling you we were meeting someone, Clarke.” Lexa cackles wiping tears from her eyes.

“Oh… sorry, habit.” Clarke mutters, still looking at Indra wearily.

“You have no idea how many still do that,” Indra smirks. Nann barks out a roar of laughter right along with Lexa. While Clarke looks at the Trikru elder with wide blue eyes in trepidation. “Oh relax, if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already.”

“Mmmm… see that does not make me feel better… like at fucking all…” Clarke mutters under her breath quickly. Nann smirks at the blonde in amusement.

“Clarke,” Lexa hums making the girl lean over to listen. Not once drifting from Indra’s face not trusting her. “Would I let anyone hurt you?” Lexa hums.

“No. But Indra isn’t you.” Clarke mutters, glaring at Indra.

Nann turns and looks at the girl in disbelief. “Well, no skrish (shit) child!” Nudging Indra, she whispers. “Please tell me you’ve made joken (fucking) tea!”

“Yes, I have.” Indra chortles leading the elder inside. Pushing open what Clarke thought was the base of a tree. Lexa pulls Clarke inside who is still slack-jawed in stunned shock. Looking behind them and back forward again confused. They just walked into a different world. Through a fucking tree.

“What the hell…” Clarke exhales. Looking to be inside an overgrown stone temple… inside a fucking cave tree. Yet there wasn’t a roof, totally open to the elements around them. Waterfalls trickling down into rock pools. Chairs, tables, and trays are set out with various items. She is led up a rock spiral staircase into a room above. It reminds her of a sort of greenhouse, but it is made of stone. And not to mention SUPER fucking fancy. Windows made of colored glass that depicts various scenes and greenery. One wall is entirely a green rockface with its own little waterfall cascading down to a little pool cut out. _‘How is it enclosed yet it feels like it isn’t?’_ Clarke wonders looking up and around. Leaves form a sort of roof if you could call it that.

“This is the Ancient Glowing Forest Temple.” Lexa hums with a smile. “Beautiful isn’t it?” The blonde nods in wonder to all the flowers and plants blossoming around them. She sees a fire lit in a stone fire-pit in the corner of the room. Nearby are a large couch, a couple of chairs, and tables. Both Indra and Nann have congregated over there together but Clarke for one is reluctant to join. Still wary of Indra and is positively refusing to get too close.

“Clarke, calm down.” Lexa soothes, trying to get the girl to relax.

“No way. Every time she showed up one of my friends died. Spectacularly nightmarishly died.” Clarke protests.

“Not your friends.” Indra hums back at the blonde.

“What?” Clarke states quietly looking over at Indra.

“The ones we killed were not your friends. Well… before you blew us up. Then we got pissed.” Indra explains.

“OF COURSE, THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!” Clarke exclaims marching at her.

“No, they were acting like it. And I now know why. Were the ones who you saw us kill. Before all of you fucked it all up. Were they good people? Innocent? Or were they convicted of horrible crimes before being sent down with you?” Indra asks seriously with a lifted brow in question.

“You threw an ax at a kid’s face,” Clarke states dumbfounded.

“Tried raping three girls. All of which we stopped him from going through with. Honestly, the boy was lucky to live past the first one. My gonas are not known for sympathy for rapists. We killed him before he could try the fourth. You were his next target and we couldn’t take the chance.” Indra states without hesitation. Clarke’s jaw drops open in shock. Turning with wide blue eyes at Lexa for confirmation.

“What? He had three chances.” Lexa mutters at her confused. Clarke frowns at her and shakes her head.

“You can’t kill everyone who looks at me weird, Lexa!” Clarke exclaims.

“Psshh… of course I can, Clarke. We’ve had this conversation.” Lexa huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Child! Would you sit down and drink your spichen (damn) tea already?” Nann exclaims frustratedly pulling her over to sit on the couch. “Drink that. Brain works after a couple of cups. Then speak.” She barks before rounding on a cackling Lexa. “What are you laughing at? You are not excluded.” She mutters pulling her to sit beside Clarke. Pointing a wrinkled finger at both girls in a warning. “No words. No talking until at least the third joken (fucking) cup!” Nann orders sternly.

“Really? I have to do 5 at least with my skai-yongon (sky child).” Indra hums impressed at Nann. The blue eyes widen at that term and she perks up.

“They already had two cups before we left. Otherwise, the blonde would still be snoring.” Komfoni states a matter of fact.

“Yep, mine is nonverbal till at least the third. Just grunts at skrish (shit).” Indra states, sipping her tea. Clarke smirks knowing she is talking about Octavia. She ALWAYS did this when she first woke up.

“Growls if you poke her too.” Clarke grins slyly. Indra snorts in laughter as Nann glares at her. “What? I’m fucking drinking woman. What more do you want?!”

“I am so testing that when I get home,” Indra smirks. “Only one?”

“At least 4 or more. Used to see who could get the most in before she started throwing shit at us.” Clarke reveals with a playful smirk. Earning a snort of laughter from Lexa and Indra in amusement. It grows quiet for a bit as the two continue to drink down their tea. The blue eyes are looking around everywhere in this little room. Just itching to draw it in her notebook on her back but she isn’t sure if she is allowed.

“Go ahead, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Just keep drinking your tea.” Nann grins at her seeing the familiar look and twitching of her fingers begin. A huge grin erupts on Clarke's face that has Lexa chuckling as she whips open her backpack and puts it in Lexa’s lap. Pulling out her sketchbook and an art pouch before closing the bag to put back on. Flipping pages to almost the back of the book and carefully selects her tool of choice. She vaguely hears faint conversation in the background as she draws the room around her. Sometimes standing to sit in a new spot with her teacup. She has about three illustrations of various locations around the room and one of what she remembers of downstairs. Another she is just starting of the hidden door to the secret world. Not even noticing Nann and Indra lead Lexa to a hidden rock face door to open it up. Allowing them to set up inside and ensure all the right supplies are in place for them. Lexa comes back and sits at her normal spot to drink her tea.

Indra and Nann light candles all over the room with their torches. Replacing them when finished back to their positions right inside the doorway. Herbs are found stowed in a cabinet and are pulled out to separate into piles. Clay bowls, feathers, crystals, and other herbs are also found. Nann places the sacred text on the stone counter. Propping it open to the instructions as they strategically follow each one. Place crystals around the room, and hot spring pool. Some herbs are ground together in the mortar and pestle to sprinkle in the spring later. Whole leaves of herbs, dried, and fresh flowers are also put into clay bowls nearby to sprinkle inside. Nann diligently gets to work on the herbs in front of her. Putting them in separate stacks for her to burn to cleanse herself and the room before either girl can enter. Another for Wanheda and Heda later. Indra cracks open windows to allow aeration of the spirits to occur. Wanting a place for the cleansed essences to go when removed from the girls. Indra ensures everything is perfect in the room. Fresh towels, and a couple of partitions in place. A private area separated by sheer cloth holds a sort of meditation room. Meditation pillows and incense set out ready for them to light. Candles lit around the rock wall with wild plants growing all around. When Indra walks over to Nann who has been reading through the instructions for the ceremony for what feels like the thousandth time already. The elder turns to face the chief, understanding she is done setting up the room.

“I will need to cleanse myself and the room before I can rejoin you with the girls.” Nann hums with a smile. Slipping off her boots because for whatever reason she needs to be barefoot to do this. Indra bows in understanding and walks out to join Lexa. Refilling her teacup and Lexa refills Clarke’s as she likes it. Quietly chatting as Clarke continues to sketch sipping her tea. Nann follows the instructions to the letter, the chants, the wafting, and positions to do so in. Going through the instructions multiple times as it states until the herb bundle is completely gone in the clay bowl. Only then does she put it back on the stone counter with the scared book. Moving to the pool and beginning to sprinkle in the various ground herbs, leaves, and flowers. They will need to steep in the pools for a bit before the girls can get in. Which gives them enough time to talk to Indra. The candle in the corner of the room has already been made with several nails that will drop to signal when to move to the next task. Another she prepared herself to signal when the pool is ready to be entered. She carries that out with her as she rejoins the girls.

~~~

Nann finds Indra and Lexa talking quietly on the couch and Clarke still across the room drawing. The elder wanders over and places the candle on the table in between her and Indra’s chairs. Then she walks over to Clarke and smiles over the girl’s shoulder at her progress.

“I have to stop now, don’t I?” Clarke pouts still drawing.

“I am afraid so. You can bring it while we talk if you would like. As long as you can still pay attention.” Nann soothes helping the girl up.

“It’s okay Nanna. I can do it later.” Clarke sighs closing it and putting it back in her backpack as she walks back over to sit next to Lexa.

“Clarke. Remember when I told you about the Rattop/Opkepa relationship. About needing witnesses that approve of the process, treatment, and healing of the individual to ensure the safety and health is adequately taken care of?” Lexa states handing her cup to Nann for another. Clarke downs her with chipmunk cheeks and thrusts hers out too. Indra smirks at the girl as she swallows it down in HUGE gulps.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Clarke finally gasps out when she swallows the last bit. Lexa rolls her eyes and mutters over to Nann.

“Never mind. She needs another cup first.” She calls hearing a cackle from Nann. Clarke blinks and looks at Indra.

“INDRA WAS THE GOD DAMN FUCKING WITNESS?!” Clarke shrieks, standing up abruptly in horror.

“There it is!” Nann cheers happily.

“It was Indra who suggested the idea.” Lexa grins at her taking her new cup of tea from Nann happily. The elder shoves the stunned blonde down to sit on the couch again. Lifting her chin from where it was dropped open and hands the cup to her.

“Put in mouth. Swallow. Helps think.” Nann instructs wearily to the girl.

“Bullshit! She looked at me like I was the most disgusting piece of filth she’d ever seen!” Clarke huffs when she finally regains her words a solid ten minutes later.

“More like smelled.” Indra deadpans. “By the way, Heda. I’ve always wanted to ask how on earth you were able to stand it?”

“Oh, that was me. When she came out looking sick. I rubbed some strong oils under her nose to mask it.” Nann explains. “Could smell her through the hidden wall. Knew she would be struggling.”

“Mmm… smart!” Indra hums in understanding.

“You thought I smelled? You looked like you wanted to murder me out of principle!” Clarke frowns in confusion. None of this fucking made sense to her. No one looks at someone like that just because of a smell.

“Keryon (spirits) could you not smell yourself!?” Indra asks her wide-eyed.

“Of course not. The prefrontal cortex filters out familiar chemical compositions that run by our smell receptors.” Clarke mutters like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Sorry… she’s been hanging around Orlan a lot….” Lexa mutters frowning.

“Hodnes (love), English, please.” Lexa hums with a smile.

“Your brain purposely forgets familiar smells… like ourselves… It only tells you about the new ones. It’s a survival thing. It helps us identify potentially harmful smells that ensure our survival.” Clarke deadpans looking over at Lexa. “Better?”

“Yes. Much! Thank you!” She smiles sweetly.

“How the jok (fuck) do you know that?” Indra frowns at her in disbelief.

“I dunno. Probably mom.” Clarke shrugs. “Would always make me memorize weird medical shit. But she’d let me draw after. Which was like a fucking NEVER thing. So, I learned to do it really quick so I had more time to draw.” Lexa smirks at the ground as Indra looks at the girl in disbelief. “What?! It shut her up and got her off my back!” Clarke huffs. Indra turns to look at Nann and Lexa with the same look.

“I know right?!” Nann grins proudly at the girl.

“Clarke, I’ve had the unfortunate experience of keeping your mother occupied while you were in Polis.” Indra begins with a sigh.

“FUCKKKKK….” Clarke exhales with wide eyes. “She is so dead, isn’t she?” Clarke sighs resigned.

“Unfortunately, no.” Indra sighs just as resigned making Lexa smirk. Clarke looks up with wide impressed eyes at Indra. “It wasn’t for not wanting to. Believe me.”

“Yea… she has that effect on people.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes.

“I’ve noticed.” Indra huffs. “Believe it or not, Clarke. I am first a nomon (mother) of four. Before I am chief kom Trikru. And THAT is why Heda had me leading the mission to connect with the pack of wild goufa (children).”

“NO SHIT!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief looking Indra up and down in wonder. “Do they all look alike? Where there twins? Do they talk the same?” She rambles off excitedly making Lexa snort. Obviously, getting lost in that little fact and ignoring all the rest.

“What is it with you Skaikru?” Indra murmurs. “I say yes, they would say no. No twins. And a couple of them do.” She answers like it isn’t a big deal.

“Duddddddeeeee….” Clarke sighs, slapping Lexa excitedly. “She’s got more than one! FOUR!” She whispers excitedly. “Wait… you totally adopted.” Clarke sits back in realization.

“Also no. All birthed from my body.” Indra answers rolling her eyes. A squeal erupts from Clarke that has Lexa smirking at her right along with Nann. “I’ve been meaning to ask…. what the jok (fuck) this is?” Indra states with a hint of amusement in the corner of her eyes.

“She’s excited. Give her a second.” Lexa cackles as Clarke is still batting at her excitedly.

“GOD… WAIT TILL MY MOM FINDS OU… wait… scratch that… DO NOT TELL HER!!” Clarke exclaims with wide eyes of panic. “She would never survive after that,” Clarke whispers in horror. Indra looks over at Lexa who is laughing right along with Nann, who has already had this FUN conversation about the weird exam they like to do.

“Noted,” Indra mutters rolling her eyes. Leaning over to pour more tea into Clarke’s glass. Hopeful maybe this helps the child focus. Clarke blinks at Indra and pouts looking at Nann. The elder cackles and stands to get the sugar and milk. Pulling over the cup to stir some in before sliding it back. Clarke grins excitedly and slurps it dramatically.

“Won’t drink it any other way,” Nann explains walking back over to put it back.

“Why don’t you just leave it on the table?” Indra asks furrowing her brow.

“Because that weird-ass child will eat it when we aren’t looking,” Komfoni mutters glaring at Clarke. The blonde is grinning excitedly nodding.

“That little cubey white stuff is AWESOME!”

“She ate the spichen (damn) sugar?!” Indra smirks.

“Joken (fucking) licked the bowl.” Lexa cackles.

“Almost tied her down to her spichen (damn) bed the rest of the day,” Nann mutters with wide endured eyes.

“Ended up making her run laps in the training room.” Lexa grins.

“Some of her BEST times.” Komfoni nods in agreement with a shrug. Komfoni hands each girl a maple bar and an apple to eat with their tea. As Indra waits a bit before continuing, at least for the tea to begin taking effect.

“Like I was saying before, Clarke. I was your witness because I saw what you were like BEFORE the rattop (controlled) experience. I would be able to tell the difference between your change. Plus, the other who knew about you was branwoda (idiot) Titus and he’s dead.” Indra mutters with a shrug. Clarke looks at Lexa with a look of concern.

“What? I made sure he took a blood oath of silence. Indra volunteered herself as a witness just by suggesting the ancient law. She practically helped raise me, Clarke.” Lexa explains. Clarke looks at Nann and Indra frowning in confusion. “Oh, when I was a seken (second) with Anya, remember I told you about that? Well ummm… apparently, Nann had trust issues with Anya and was … overprotective…. Because she wrote ahead and ensured Indra watch over me.” She explains glaring at Nann who smiles happily back in approval to this.

“Got her away from Titus for quite a while. Plus, she always came home each winter.” Nann fills in.

“Oh.” Clarke exhales in understanding. Still confused and jumbled with all the facts swimming in her head.

“The point is, Clarke. That I would be able to tell as a witness if Lexa was able to adequately heal you or not. And from what I have seen so far. I really believe she has and I for one wholeheartedly agree severance should be awarded.”

“Wait…” Clarke interrupts confused.

“She has been leading our protection detail in the trees Clarke. Using it as a time to be able to witness how you have changed for the better.” Lexa fills in.

“And all the gonas are all retired skaigonakru vowed to never utter a word of any of this, on my orders,” Nann adds. “You were not allowed to know, child. It is the rules.” She taps the books.

“Plus, I knew you don’t like people watching,” Lexa whispers with a guilty frown.

“You didn’t want me to worry?” Clarke realizes with soft eyes.

“You wouldn’t have enjoyed yourself. And this was, after all, our gift to you as a reward.” Lexa explains.

“Mine was the bath things. Though mostly I was excited you were bathing now. But that was the day I knew I would grant you severance.” Indra fills in with a wink.

“THAT WAS YOU?!” Clarke squeal excitedly.

“Yes, I have heard how much you enjoy those. Octavia really enjoys those as well” Indra replies.

“Oh… we didn’t have baths… like at fucking all in space.” Clarke explains.

“Mmmm… I gathered that from all the, ‘what the fucks,‘ I received the first time I tried to get her in one.” Indra smirks. “Clarke, would you like to know why I am granting severance?” Indra asks the girl honestly.

“Because Lexa would kill you if you didn’t?” Clarke asks confusedly. It has Lexa snorting in laughter before she can stop it and Nann smirking at the floor.

“Nope. Heda still wet the bed when she came to Trikru. Try again.” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes offendedly that she would ever be afraid of Lexa.

“HEY!” Lexa cries furrowing her eyebrows.

“Don’t you hey me, child! Who do you think washed all those sheets?” Indra replies hotly raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, but SHE doesn’t have to wear a god damn diaper?!” Clarke huffs at Nann.

“OMG would everyone shut up!” Lexa whispers mortified. Clarke stops and grins like a Cheshire cat at Lexa.

“That’s how you knew what to do with me. Isn’t it?” Clarke retorts smugly.

“That would be my guess. Because you bet your ass, I slapped a diaper on that child to prevent going through that many sheets.” Indra mutters with shrug. Clarke looks at her with wide eyes of horror that Indra knows about her diapering. “You. Smelled. Like. Piss.” Indra states slowly.

“Oh… yea…” Clarke hums in realization.

“Clarke, when I first met you. Anytime, ANYONE even tried to suggest anything to you. Even if it was to help. You took it personally and got very angry. But in the woods, when Lexa was teaching you another way to relieve yourself. You didn’t fight it or take it personally. You just stopped and immediately started trying to figure out how to try it out. You asked questions, and not once argued it was wrong or that Lexa was overstepping. Instead, you tried it FIRST before deciding if you liked it or not. YOUR MOTHER STILL DOESN’T DO THAT AND SHE’S AN ADULT!” Indra emphasizes before Clarke can get angry or embarrassed, she saw this. “Furthermore, when Jokull, one of my warriors dropped from the trees to warn Heda of the impending storm that was quickly approaching. You ran. JUST like Lexa told you to do before you became Wanheda. The old Clarke would have stayed and fought him despite her orders. You TRUSTED her guidance.”

“Seriously?” Clarke mutters at Lexa and Nann.

“What? You learned a vital lesson.” Nann retorts with a shrug. “It is only stupid if it doesn’t work and it did.”

“Were they even poisonous at all?!” Clarke cries out in disbelief.

“Nope. Blackberries.” Indra relays with amusement.

“Made you act like a branwoda, though. So, I am keeping your weird-ass away from those.” Nann mutters wide-eyed. Clarke makes a face of sudden realization and nods in agreement. _‘Cool. I’ve always wanted to be allergic to something!’_ She thinks to herself with a stupid grin. Indra clears her throat to draw the girl’s attention back.

“But what really sold me on your healing, Clarke. Before I even saw you again. Was when Lexa informed me, that you wanted to extend your relationship to ENSURE you knew everything you possibly could. To fight and glean as much as you could to be the best Wanheda imaginable. All to make sure you would be able to help others and not hurt them. Clarke, you thought in advance what your actions could do to affect others. And that child, is something not even most adults do…. Including your joken (fucking) mother.” Indra huffs sincerely.

“And half the ambassadors of the clans,” Lexa gripes in agreement.

“Along with everything else I have been blessed to witness from you, Clarke kom skaikru. I am astounded and excited for you. You let yourself feel things now without shame. You reach out for help when you need it and accept it when it is offered. You are able to fight like a natbilda that had all the freaking skaigonakru falling over themselves with envy. You speak perfect trigedasleng like a native. And all the gonas were in disbelief you were not trikru born when they saw you tree running. That all shows that you are actively wanting to learn and better yourself instead of thinking you are perfect. And that my dear, Clarke. Is what will help you the most in this world.” Indra states at her proudly. “I have to say that I have never been more proud than when I was watching you train with Heda.” It has Clarke grinning like an idiot to herself in disbelief to the things Indra is speaking to her. That the chief doesn’t hate or even want to disembowel her. Like at all! It is baffling to her still but she doesn’t want to ruin this feeling with doubt. So, she just keeps listening and replaying her words. “Oh, and you remember that first acorn you threw back at the trees.” Indra states. Clarke frowns and nods confusedly. “Hit a gona right in between the eyes,” Indra smirks pointing to the spot on her face. Lexa and Nann fall over each other at this notification while Clarke grins wider. “I have never seen him look so stunned in his life. His partner had to grab him so he wouldn’t fall out of the damn tree.” She roars in laughter.

“So, you grant severance?” Lexa asks still chuckling.

“Sha (yes). And would defend it on my life.” Indra nods proudly.

“Agreed,” Nann reports with a wink.

“Congratulations, Clarke. You are now a member of society again.” Lexa grins, shaking her hand in a mock ceremony.

“That’s it?” She frowns confused. “We came all the way out here… just for that?”

“Nope. We came out the way out here for Wanheda.” Nann grins at her slyly.

“Oh, fuck…” Clarke mutters in trepidation.

“Hey, look at me…” Lexa softly instructs holding Clarke’s face in her hands. “I will be right there beside you. For the entire time. I am Heda. I am one of the few allowed to be present with you.” She assures in a warm voice. “And since Nann is my new Heda advisor since the dead turd is no more. As Luna would say. Komfoni will be there too.” It allows Clarke to breathe a little easier hearing this.

“You will be right beside me the whole time,” Clarke asks to be sure.

“Every single part.” Lexa nods.

“It is one of the rare benefits of being Heda and Wanheda.” Nann winks at her.

“Even I am not allowed to witness it. So, I will stand watch out here. The gonas are guarding the temple against anyone entering to allow your privacy. Though being that they brought books with them to pass the time, I am not thinking they will not see much action.” Indra relays. Then the chief offers rare words of comfort. One that Clarke is still not used to. “Think of what you have already accomplished, Clarke. Anything else will be easy compared to that.”

Clarke nods with a deep breath to calm herself. Standing with Lexa and taking her hand to be led to the stone door. First, she turns to Indra and bites her lip. “I can’t believe I am saying this to you… still… but I am glad Octavia has you.” She tells the Trikru chief straight from her heart. With more emotion than even Indra can understand swimming in the girl’s eyes. The dark trikru chief smiles at her… like actually smiles and throws Clarke for a second. Like a solid couple of seconds, the blonde is unsure how to take this. Indra. Indra who threw an ax at a kid’s face is smiling at her. Huh… who would’ve thought that was even possible? “I did not know she could do that!” Clarke whispers stunned to Lexa. The brunette snorts in amusement and shakes her head as the make their way to the other room. They come to a stop at the stone door that Nann resealed as she made her way back out to them. “Why are we looking at a rock?” The blonde mutters softly in confusion.

“Shh…” Nann instructs as Lexa drops her hand and strides forward. Placing her tan hands flat against the rock face and bowing her head. Whispering a bunch of words Clarke is unable to make out or understand. There is a faint grinding of stone as the rock face rolls away to reveal the entrance.

“Yooooo….” Clarke exclaims with bulging eyes. They hear a faint snort of laughter from Indra behind them as Nann rolls her eyes and pulls the girl in. The door rolls back to seal them in the room and the blue eyes widen in panic.

“Hey… Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa whispers taking Clarke’s face in her hands. “This is where we will be doing your Wanheda ascension ceremony. I had to do something similar when I ascended as Heda while in Polis. And while I will try to explain everything that is taking place… there will be moments we will both have to just be quiet and do what Komfoni tells us without question. Which I know… is hard for you… but just this once… for this one special circumstance. Just humor us. We went to great lengths to make sure we followed the scared law instructions word for word. Down to this temple we are in now, just to ensure no one can object that you are not the REAL or OFFICIAL Wanheda.” Lexa explains gently. Clarke looks wide-eyed at the both of them and Komfoni smiles at the girl.

“This is where the first Wanheda ascended.” Nann winks at her.

“Shut up! Really?!” She whispers in wonder looking around.

“Beside the reigning Heda. Which was the only other Wanheda and Heda to entwine in our history.” Lexa reveals. “We will be following their ceremony together.”

“Wow…” Clarke exhales. “But how will anyone know if we even did this? Only we are allowed in here.”

“Good question, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums with a smile. “We have people in our clans called spiritual elders. Who maintains this temple and ensure it is cared for and clean for the people to utilize. They must cleanse themselves before and after coming into this room. As well as utilize an entrance into here that not even we know about. Think of it as one of our maiden entrances at home.” The elder explains. “They are the ones who clean, and stock the supplies in here for Heda to use.”

“So, they can tell if we did what we were supposed to or not?” Clarke surmises with a sigh.

“Correct. They are familiar with herbal smells and rituals. They can recognize them quite quickly and accurately.” Lexa smiles. “And we are counting on word traveling fast to help this along.” She winks with a smirk.

“Of course, you are.” Clarke exhales, rolling her eyes. “All right. Let’s get this over with. Just please tell me I don’t have to like sacrifice anybody or anything.” She whines nervously.

“No. Nothing like that.” Lexa snorts in laughter.

“We are cleansing your spirit, mind, and body in preparation for Wanheda’s spirit,” Nann reassures with a smile.

“Is that why it is so warm in here?” Clarke asks already sweating.

“Sha (yes). That and you will spend most of the time naked.” Nann hums.

“Of fucking course.” Clarke huffs as Lexa smirks at the floor. “Well… at least I know why you decided to join me now.” She quips at Lexa who snorts in laughter.

“There is more to it than that believe it or not.” Nann hums rolling her eyes. “All of which you will find out in due time. Until then I need both of you to take off your boots and leave them right here before following me inside.” Komfoni hums.

“Oh… that is why she is barefoot.” Clarke whispers in realization.

“Yes, nothing gets past you.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes. Both girls obediently slip off their boots and stack them by the door as they were told.

“Jesus… what is that smell?” Clarke coughs as they get deeper into the chamber.

“Herbs. Now please try not to look like you are being physically accosted while I am attempting to spiritually bathe you.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes.

“Breathe through your mouth, Clarke,” Lexa whispers with a smirk. The blonde nods in understanding and thanks to the advice.

“How the hell can you stand this?” She whispers concerned to Lexa. If she thought it was strong Lexa must be dying.

“Immense difficulty,” Lexa whispers back with a smirk.

“Are you just saying that so I won’t gag?” Clarke hisses back earning a quiet snort.

“Depends, is it working?” Lexa quips earning a smirk from Clarke.

“It is at the moment,” Clarke whispers.

“Then yes. Yes, I am.” She winks.

~~~

The two are instructed to stand in front of a large fire pit in the front of the room. Nann is behind them with a clay pot of what looks to be a wad of tied grass and holding a feather. Each object is causing Clarke a lot of self-control not to comment about but she promised to be good… for the most part. At least until she was given the first instruction, which is when this decision goes out the window.

“In unison, starting with the left foot, then the right and moving upward. You will remove one article of clothing at a time. Then throw them into the fire pit to signify the shedding of your old self. You will then wait for me to cleanse each area before you continue. I will nod when you can both continue again. I will be doing the sacred chants while I cleanse you which means. This is one of those times you two cannot speak. Do you understand?” Nann asks before she lights the herbs to start.

“We are burning them?!” Clarke squeaks with wide eyes. “We get new ones, right?”

“Yes. You are.” Nann chuckles.

“Though if you would rather.” Lexa hums.

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke murmurs, rolling her eyes. “I am guessing that is why you made me wear these old skai clothes and not wear any of my armor or weapons…” She sighs in realization.

“Correct. Though I scoured those pieces of filth clean like you wouldn’t believe.” Nann hums as Lexa smirks at Nann. Clarke though has her mind on something else. Something that she just realized.

“God… you had to strip naked in front of that creepy bald guy?” Clarke whispers horrified at Lexa.

“No. I wouldn’t let him in the room.” Nann hums with a smug smile. Clarke frowns at her in confusion.

“My ascension took place after the conclave. As you can imagine I was not physically, spiritually, or emotionally well right afterward. So, typically the next Heda is allowed a couple of days to recuperate before participating in the ceremony.” Lexa explains.

“And as an elder in Polis. I could oversee the ceremony. As her guardian at the time, I had double weight. So, I banned him from even being in the vicinity of the Polis Temple. Instead, I wrote to his superior who was still alive then. An aged female, whom I felt MUCH more comfortable being there. As did Lexa. Which the elder superior very much agreed and happily removed the man. He was infuriated for WEEKS. It was wonderful!” Nann grins proudly.

“Do you even remember anything that day?” Clarke asks Lexa.

“No. None of it. Which is why Komfoni was there.” Lexa admits. “But I have had to do this several times during my reign to routinely cleanse my spirit on the anniversary of my ascension. All of which I continued to refuse him to ever participate in.” She smirks.

“I approve.” Clarke chuckles with a nod. “So, you performed them,” Clarke asks Nanna.

“It was that or I wasn’t doing it. So, he had to accept it.” Lexa smirks with a shrug.

“God, I am so glad he’s dead,” Clarke mutters with a shudder. “Can you imagine that gross pervert ogling you… ugh.”

“Yes… that is precisely why we refused him to be present.” Nann smirks.

“I may not be straight, but Titus definitely was. Therefore, we claimed he would be lustfully tempted which would defile the ritual. Essentially make it pointless. Therefore, it tended to be common for the same sex as the Heda to be the one performing the ritual.” Lexa adds with a grin.

“But how many had to go through that, without a Nanna to stand up for them?” Clarke whispers with a heavy heart. Lexa swallows hard and nods.

“That is why I changed it,” Lexa whispers back softly.

“Okay, ai yongons (my children).” Nann hums gently. “Hold hands with each other and close your eyes. I cannot have this on your minds during this ritual.” She directs tenderly. Both do so without hesitation wanting to wash away these disturbing thoughts and images. “I want you to both picture that night in the glowing forest with the butterflies. How each felt as it landed on your skin. The emotions and each one that rushed through you. All the sights and smells…” Komfoni coaches soothingly. Guiding them through the scene until she senses both girls are relaxed once again. “You may open your eyes and take your place as we were before.” She instructs picking up the bowl. “That is also why I insisted to be the one to perform the ritual. Because I can sense things he cannot.” She smiles. It has Clarke smiling back with a calming feeling enveloping her.

“Is it weird I’m sorta excited to burn these?” Clarke whispers curiously.

“Nope. That is why I kept them.” Lexa smirks and Nann nods knowingly.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Clarke nods.

Me too.” Lexa adds both looking at Nann to begin. Nann turns to light the herbs in the clay bowl and green eyes find blue. Opening her tan mouth and reminding Clarke to not use her nose. Clarke nods subtly and does the same as Lexa. On her second sock to be removed and tossed into the fire pit, Clarke realizes what the feather is for. Apparently utilized for wafting the smelly shit all the hell over them. _‘I bet they are suffocating the evil shit inside us and forcing them to flee’_ Clarke thinks amused. When they get to their pants Clarke has to remind herself this is a ritual and not to look at Lexa undress like she would like to _._ Realizing she must remove her underwear next it has her falter. This makes her mission to be spiritually regal not only twice as hard. But awkward. This isn’t how she would normally undress. It feels weird to do it this way. But she guesses that is probably why they are told to specifically undress like this. Maybe it is supposed to feel different. She uses this thought trail to distract her until both are butt naked standing there beside each other. Getting wafted with that weird-smelling smoky shit. Listening to Nann chant idly behind them in what she guesses has religious importance. Honestly, she could be saying a cookie recipe, and Clarke wouldn’t know the difference at this point. She has long since stopped paying attention anyway. 

Eventually, she is forced to snap out of her haze when she is instructed to stand with arms out and turn while Nann wafts this smoky stuff all over her. Then watch Lexa have to do the same. It takes FOREVER for that god damn wafting to end and the smelly smoke to burn out finally. Clarke would be lying through her damn teeth that she wasn’t internally cheering when she saw it fizzle out. Lexa must have read her mind or thought the same thing at one point because she is now smirking at the floor. Nann does one last chant before putting the bowl down on the counter and turning back to the girls.

“You may speak now.” She hums.

“Thank fuck.” Clarke exhales earning a snort of laughter from Lexa. They watch Nann come over and say a chant in front of naked Clarke with the ashes from the bowl. Rubbing a bit on her forehead, over her heart, hands, and on her feet. Turning she does the same to Lexa before taking the rest and sprinkling it into the bubbling water. “Oh crap… we don’t have to drink that shit, do we?” Clarke whispers worriedly. Lexa smirks at her and shakes her head no. She takes a HUGE sigh of relief until she hears their next instructions.

“Please make your way into the cleansing waters to purify your body, mind, and soul with your future entwined.” Nann directs regally.

“Ew… hard pass…” Clarke blanches earning a snort of laughter from Lexa before she can help it. Nann rolls her eyes and glares at Clarke then Lexa.

“Just get in the damn water.” Komfoni hisses quietly so only Lexa and Clarke hear her.

“There is stuff floating in it… and it's like… sludgy….” Clarke whines, scrunching her nose.

“I am getting in... which should say something. So, shut it and do it.” Lexa whispers. Clarke's blue eyes widen and nod. _‘The sacrifices this woman does for her people…’ she_ thinks shaking her head. _‘They will never know how much of a sacrifice this was for Lexa… Lord…’_ Lexa and Clarke get in at the same time. Per the weird instructs, Clarke is starting to curse silent expletives at. She tries not to squeal when she first touches the water… she REALLY does. But the first time she feels it squish between her toes she can’t help it. It flies out before she can help it which positively sets off Lexa into giggles. Nann who is regally chanting above them keeps hissing at them to ‘shof op’ to no avail.

“God, I hope the first pair of us knew each other before they had to do this weird shit,” Clarke whispers horrified. Lexa just lifts her eyebrows amused right along with Nann in subtle question to what she meant. “Hi, nice to meet you.” Clarke retorts in a high-pitched girly voice. “Likewise.” She states in a lower girly voice. “Cool. Now let’s get naked and bathe each other in this weird-ass smelly, sludge water from hell.” Clarke banters back and forth animatedly like she is having an entire conversation with herself. Not even Nann can hold in her cackles after this one and erupts in laughter right along with Lexa.

Indra turns with a smirk hearing the loud laughter from the supposed sacred Heda chamber and rolls her eyes. _‘Lasted longer than I thought they would.’_ She considers.

Ten minutes later the two are still snickering and snorting at random through the absurd tasks they are instructed to do. Washing each other’s hair, certain body parts, etc.

“Would you two can it already? I am trying to be joken (fucking) holy.” Nann hisses at the two in the water. Unsurprisingly, this has the opposite effect of what she was hoping. Setting both girls off loudly and causing the elder’s eyes to roll again. “Close enough.” She mutters keeping going with the instructions over the two chortling in the water below her. The elder had to admit, she would rather have them like this. Laughing and enjoying each other like this. I mean she had asked them to channel that night in the glowing forest. And this… this was definitely that. Giggling in their own little world. Plus, she preferred them like this than Lexa on her first ascension ceremony. Mindless and not aware of anything around her. Outside it looked like a regal, pious haze. But to her, she knew better. And it was heart-wrenching to witness. There was no way she wanted those two having to set their relationship with something like that. If anything, she wanted it to be like this. Happy, carefree, full of love and laughter. Their positions were hard enough, might as well allow it when they could get it. So, she lets them giggle, and whisper to one another through the water. As long as, they don’t disturb her, or her chants she just continues. Through the various instructions until she is finally able to get them both out. Handing each one a towel to dry off which both eagerly take.

“You owe us a FUCKING mega Nanna bath after that,” Clarke mutters shuddering still.

“Like for a month.” Lexa nods still frowning.

“Noted.” Komfoni chuckles with a smirk. Clarke looks around and frowns.

“What is it with you guys and being naked all the time!” Clarke mutters in a confused whisper. Both look at her amused and she shrugs at them back. “What? I am just saying.”

“Once you two feel you are adequately dried. You may leave your towels and move to the meditation chamber next.” Nann instructs.

“We have to mediate…. Naked… in front of each other?” Clarke hisses batting at Lexa.

“Apparently.” Lexa sighs throwing her head back.

“You just put that together too, huh?” Clarke smirks, realizing the look on Lexa’s face.

“I never ascended WITH anyone before…” Lexa hisses back like it was obvious.

“Okay… but like… they know we won’t actually be able to mediate right?” Clarke mutters with a frown. Lexa snorts out in laughter before she can help it.

“I believe it will be expected we do. Well… you at least.” Lexa informs her with a shrug.

“Someone owes me a big ass Nanna smoothie when we get fucking home.” Clarke huffs angrily. Dropping her towel with Lexa and stomping behind her to the meditation room. “God…. they like… fucking washed these pillows, right?” Clarke blanches. Lexa bursts out in laughter right along with Nann who has outside the sheer curtain with the book. “Uhh… laughter is not an answer. Am I going to have to sit on crusted nasty stuff from centuries past dead Wanhedas or not? Because that is going to substantially cost both of you SO much more.” Clarke retorts quite seriously.

“Of course, they washed the spichen (damn) pillows, child. They’ve met Lexa… multiple times.” Nann chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Oh… right… okay… THANK FUCKING GOD!” She exhales and lowers herself beside Lexa. “Okay. I am sitting all meditatey and shit. Now what?” Clarke calls out impatiently.

“Close your joken (fucking) eyes and mediate, child. What do you think?” Nann hisses back frustratedly earning a cackle from Lexa.

“Yea… you should’ve thought of that before you made us sit here naked in front of each other.” Clarke mutters, wiggling her eyebrows at a naked Lexa.

“Seriously… no fucking each other in the sacred meditation chamber!” Nann whispers irately.

“Bet ya didn’t think you were gunna have to say that sentence today, huh?” Clarke quips with a chuckle. Lexa is now snorting in hysterical laughter and Nann can’t help a chuckle with her.

“One joken (fucking) hour… I asked for one joken (fucking) hour…” Nann mutters rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“WE HAVE TO DO THIS FOR A FUCKING HOUR?!” Clarke shrieks in panic. Lexa just laughs louder and falls off her pillow in cackles. Nann is bent over chuckling shaking her head no. But since she behind the curtain, Clarke can’t see this.

“Entire ceremony… Clarke…” Lexa gasps out finally.

“JESUS!!! DON’T DO THAT!” Clarke gasps, in horror clutching her heart.

“You are tapping into your Wanheda spirit, that is all,” Lexa smirks. Attempting to stop the silent chuckling at the look of utmost horror that was on Clarke’s face. Simply aghast at the prospect of having to be quiet and still for a solid hour.

“Lexa… It wasn’t funny.” Clarke hisses, earning a snort from Lexa. “God…. You are supposed to be the regal one. Now we are fucked.” Clarke groans, throwing her head back. Nann can’t help but chuckle outside hearing this remark from Clarke. How different this ascension is from Lexa’s and boy is she glad. The breaks they had to take to console her, wipe tears away, or just let her cry it out. When they weren’t doing that, they were nursing her wounds, sustained in the conclave. She had been almost positive that disgusting water would kill her from infection alone. How they made it past that one was beyond her. THIS… was a much better break and she was more than happy to grant it. “Okay? Have we been in here long enough to say we mediated?” Clarke calls out earning another snort from Lexa.

“We haven’t even started yet, Clarke.” Lexa cackles at her.

“God damn it! SHE DIDN’T KNOW THAT, GENIUS!” Clarke hisses earning a snort from Nann.

“Oh, I did… I am not deaf… or stupid enough for that.” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Well… FUCKKKKK…” Clarke groans frustratedly. “How long we gotta be in here then?” She calls out hopefully.

“However long it takes to channel Wanheda,” Nann smirks back. It is silent for a couple of long minutes as Clarke sits there and takes this in.

“We are never leaving, here are we?” She dreadfully whispers. “We are gunna die here butt naked on these fucking awful pillows.” Lexa snorts out in laughter and rolls her eyes. Nann though is far gone and cackling behind the curtains.

“We are not going to die here, hodnes (love). Just pretend we are at home in the meditation room like I taught you. Close your eyes, focus on your breathing. Go through that whole routine until it answers.” Lexa assures. “I will be right here. Doing the same thing.”

“This sucks ass…” Clarke pouts as she gets back into position.

“I will throw in a surprise present for you if you make it through this, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums out with a smirk. Knowing the hand-designed armor and weapons are waiting for Clarke behind the second partition for both girls to dress again.

“Better be a fucking big one,” Clarke mutters earning a quiet snicker from Lexa.

“Close your eyes, hodnes (love),” Lexa whispers already in her pose and breathing deeply. “Good, now deep breaths.” She coaches.

“How the fuck do you always know that without even looking?!” Clarke hisses at her.

“Shhhh…” Lexa chuckles. “Deep breath in… hold it for 1… 2… 3… and out for 1… 2… 3…” She coaches with a solid smirk on her face.

Clarke continues just as Lexa taught her and goes through it a solid three fucking times before she starts to panic. She is now resorted to silently pleading Wanheda’s spirit to come so she won’t have to sit here any longer. Suddenly feeling a warm sensation and goes stark still. Almost rigid. Hitching in her breath as if feeling someone pulling her upward and Lexa smirks knowing she achieved it. Finally, able to focus on her own now that Clarke was okay and not panicked.

~~~

Clarke feels her feet hit solid ground and the floating sensation stop. Her eyes burst open and freeze looking around confused. Okay, so Clarke wasn’t gunna lie… she wasn’t like EXPECTING to meet the spirit of death itself. But if she had been… this would not be the place she would’ve EVER thought she would do so. I mean it’s gorgeous, don’t get her wrong. The sheer number of flowers EVERYWHERE waving in the breeze up and down the hills around her. The expansive trees, the waterfall, and the lake in the far distance.

“Clarke Griffin.” She hears behind her. Her blue eyes widen. She knows that voice. She has no fucking clue how, but she does. Frantically looking down and sighing in relief finding she is clothed.

“Oh, thank god…” She exhales in relief. The dark figure in front of her… not quite solid… not quite gas or liquid… something different. Something in between the three, even though she knows logically that can’t be possible.

“You meet the spirit of death itself and the first thing you are concerned about is if you are clothed?” The voice asks with a hint of amusement.

“Well… yea… talk about an awkward first introduction from hell.” Clarke retorts with huge eyes. The dark figure throws its head back … well... she thinks it’s a head… and laughs. A big booming laugh that has her blue eyes widen further. _‘Holy Mary mother of shit… I just made death itself laugh… ha… fuck yes… take that mother!’_ Clarke thinks victoriously. Stunned but still quite proud of herself. I mean… few people could say this.

“I think you might be the first to just beg for 10 minutes for me to show up.” The figure echoes out as it floats towards her like it is trying to study her.

“I was getting desperate. Sitting still and shutting up … I am not good at those.” Clarke summarizes with a grimace uncertain if he/she/it… liked it or not. Though when Clarke earns another booming laugh she relaxes with a grin.

“You, my dear, will be fun to inhabit.” The figure chuckles around her.

Clarke frowns confused on how to take this, “should I be concerned?”

“You say that. But you are not afraid of me. Not like the others who have been in the past.” The figure echoes out above her. _‘Okay… how the hell is throwing his voice like that?’_ Clarke thinks looking up and trying to find him. “I am sorry. I forget humans are not used to this. Would you rather me be a person?” The figure echoes out to her again.

“No. I want you to be whatever you are most comfortable with.” Clarke states.

“Thank you. You are the first to give that answer.” He echoes out. It makes her frown and her heart fall.

“How many have there been?” She asks concerned.

“More than any number could signify.” The figure softly hums. This one different. Not echoing. Almost softer and lighter. Emotional.

“I’m sorry. That’s awful. I wish people could be different.” Clarke admits honestly. She was kind of unsure how to apologize for the entire human race but she figured any apology would be better than nothing.

“You are apologizing to death?” The figure asks lightly again. It looks almost stunned if she could call it that.

“Well, yea… does death have feelings?” Clarke asks kinda curious.

“Of course.” It answers quickly.

“Then why wouldn’t I?” Clarke frowns back concerned.

“Clarke, most people do not realize how complex the Wanheda spirit is. It is more than just death.” It illustrates waving what should be a hand over a flower as it wilts and dies into the soil. Seeds falling to the earth and new sprouting in its place. “It is rebirth. Life. Love. Justice. It is so much more than just the one part. Many still forget this. It is why you earned my presence before even accepting it. You care deeply while also seek justice just as deep. Understand death’s purpose but loathe it wasted carelessly. You already have the opposing sides of Wanheda. Few have ever done so from the start. Most I must teach to get there. This is what I mean by I will have fun with you. We can do wonderful things together from the beginning. Without taking time to instruct.”

“Oh…” Clarke sighs in understanding. “Yea… I’ve been through some shit… a lot… of shit actually.” She tries to explain with a gulp. It smirks at her and nods.

“Yes. I know. I have seen and heard it all. I am death. Every death you had to take. You witnessed. You grieved. Learned about and comforted someone through. I was there with you through it all. This is what I do.” It explains to her echoing around her again. It makes her smile it feels comfortable around her to do this. “It is why I gave you Lexa as a gift. And the spirit of Heda gifted you to Lexa. Changed her path to entwine with yours. Allow you two to grow with each other. Learn to love each other. Deeper than most will ever understand.”

“Thank you,” Clarke whispers, smiling at the mention of Lexa’s name. “Can I do anything… for you?” She asks. It just felt right. Don’t ask her why but it did. He gave her something, it was only fair.

“You can remember, that there is nothing to fear from me. We have hard things we must do together. To get to the good. But I will be there. Shielding you and those you love. I will protect you. Don’t forget that.” It echoes out around her and fades out as she feels herself drift back. Pulled down and back on the weird-ass pillow in the smelly, hot room.

“HOLY SHIT ON A STICK!” Clarke gasps, shooting straight up. With wide stunned eyes and looking down feeling her naked body again just to be sure. Lexa erupts in laughter right along with Nann outside the curtain.

“Well, that is one way to come out of a trance.” Nann chortles, wiping tears from her eyes. Clarke is still holding her heart with wild eyes of stunned shock as Lexa looks at her amused.

“Oh yea… you definitely got through.” Lexa laughs.

“What the fucking fuckety fuck….” Clarke whispers frantically with the same wild eyes. Lexa chuckles and pulls Clarke to her lap.

“Are you okay?” Lexa hums with a smirk.

“I just spoke to death,” Clarke whispers stunned.

“Yep. You did.” Lexa chuckles with a nod.

“And I wasn’t scared at like all… but like… it isn’t human… or like solid…” Clarke rattles off as Nann pokes her head in amused at the girl. “AND I MADE IT LAUGH A LOT!” She exclaims still stunned but proud now. It has both cackling and rolling their eyes.

“Shocking…” Nann chortles rolling her eyes.

“And it gave me you as a gift?” Clarke states kinda confused.

“Oh good… It already told you that part.” Lexa hums happily.

“Wait… you knew?” Clarke asks stunned.

“Well yea…. Since I met you… before that actually. I was kinda offended for a bit there. Not gunna lie… but now I get it.” She teases with a wink. Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Cool… so can we like… leave yet? I mean this place is wonderful. Don’t get me wrong … or be offended but like… OMG CAN WE GO?!” She rattles off quickly with wide eyes of hope. Nann cackles and nods helping both up.

“Hey… you weren’t the one standing here waiting for you to come back.” Nann huffs rolling her eyes.

“SHUT UP!” Clarke breathes. “How long was I …” Clarke pauses trying to think of the word before just giving up. “I don’t know what to fucking call that weird-ass shit.” She finally mutters out making a confused face.

Lexa smirks, “About forty-five minutes.”

“NO FUCK?!” Clarke exclaims gasping as Lexa pulls her to walk to the partition.

“I know. I kept checking if you were snoring.” Lexa smirks back with a wink.

“I do not blame you at all,” Clarke whispers shocked. Still a bit too stunned to dress herself yet. Just pulling on what Nann or Lexa is handing her. Sorta absentmindedly while thinking of what just fucking happened. Lexa and Nann smirk at each other in amusement. Clarke isn’t even looking at what she is being handed. Well… until Nann holds out both of their forehead symbols. One in each hand for each of the girls. The blue eyes blink a couple of times in confusion. Shaking her head and looking from the symbols to Lexa’s forehead. Obviously trying to work out what this means. Lexa takes her gear and places it on her forehead and looks over with a smirk at the blonde.

“Where you gunna put your other one?” Clarke murmurs, squinting and examining her forehead.

“It isn’t mine.” Lexa chuckles looking over at Clarke.

“Huh… then whos… SHUT UP!!! I GET MY OWN FACE THINGY NOW!?!” She squeals excitedly.

“This is the ancient Wanheda emblem, hodnes (love).” Lexa laughs. Clarke looks down at the triquetra symbol in Lexa’s hand. “Each arc represents a segment of a lifecycle,” She explains patiently. “Birth, life, and death.” Lexa voices pointing to each arch. “The circle that binds them together is rebirth, or as you like to call it reincarnation… where the cycle starts over once again.”

“Hey… this kinda looks like the thingy shadow blobby dude had on it… OHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Clarke voices until reality hits her in the face. Gasping in surprise to this revelation while the others are left falling over each other.

“Any slower and I swear she’d go backward…” Nann cackles, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll feel a little funny at first. But you will get used to it.” Lexa chuckles as the girl moves her face around animatedly after it is placed on.

“Annnd…. Like… I’m trusted not to lose this thing?” Clarke asks in disbelief. Nann snorts and rolls her eyes again.

“No. That is why I coated it in a special glue to stick to that ridiculous face of yours.” The elder chuckles.

“Oh…. Good!” Clarke sighs in relief. Well until she watches the elder picks up the armor for her to put on. Those blue eyes grow HUGE as she takes it all in. Flitting her gaze over each piece frantically. “WOAHHHHHHH!” Clarke rumbles seeing ALL the WANHEDA emblem shit EVERYWHERE. She gives a low chuckle with that stupid grin all over her face. Nann and Lexa snort in laughter watching her go over and look at each piece closer. Clarke gasps and squeals seeing more behind other pieces, “It's SO SHINY!!” She grins petting it reverently. “PREEEEETTYYY.” She coos.

“It is yours.” Nann grins.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP? FOR REALS?” Clarke gasps in disbelief. Lexa snorts in cackles before turning to put her own armor on.

“Sha. I designed it myself. Overlooked the entire manufacturing of each piece. From every section of armor and every weapon.” Nann nods at her.

“I GOT A NANNA!” Clarke gasps at Lexa dumbfounded. Lexa almost falls over at this declaration having to hold onto the wall chortling.

“It’s armor, child. Not a joken (fucking) komfoni (grandmother)” The elder states frowning looking at the child a bit more concerned. “Keryons (spirits) we need to get her something to eat…” She mutters shaking her head.

“IT SAYS WANHEDA!!!” Clarke shrieks excitedly after a solid two minutes.

“Mmm… Imagine that…” Nann chuckles, shaking her head as she straps pieces on Clarke. Just giving it up on the plan for this ridiculous child to dress herself. They’d be here for days if they tried waiting for that train to arrive.

“WOAH!!! LEX!!! LEX!!! Hit my face with your pointy stick and see if I can feel it!!” Clarke calls out excitedly holding the chest plate in front of her face.

“It’s called a sword, Clarke.” Lexa cackles, rolling her eyes.

“Yea that… hit me!” Clarke instructs readying herself.

“Absolutely not. You are psychotic enough.” Nann mutters without missing a beat. Watching Clarke pout as Lexa cackles at her.

“FANCY CAPE!!!! I GOT A FANCY AS ALL FUCK CAPE!!!” Clarke screeches dancing in place when she finds it.

It is loud enough Indra has heard most of this celebration and is unable to keep herself from laughing any longer. _‘God those two were never going to pull her out of there now.’_ Indra smirks.

“You have to put on your armor and weapons first, hodnes (love)” Lexa chuckles.

“OHHHHHH POINTY STICK!!!” Clarke celebrates with a fascinated gasp.

“SWORD! It’s a joken (fucking) sword! I will not have the living holder of Wanheda calling my beautiful creation a pointy stick!” Nann huffs rolling her eyes. Clarke sticks her tongue out at Nann making Lexa cackle again.

“Think of how many sword fights we can pretend to have now!” Clarke gasps, excitedly dancing in place.

“Do I need to confiscate these before we go to bed each night?” Nann glares at her. Blue eyes widen and hugs the sword to her possessively. “Worse than you with your first Heda armor. I joken (fucking) swear.” She mutters.

“Really?” Clarke grins smugly down at Nann.

“SHOF OP!” Lexa hisses frantically.

“Child slept in it for two solid months!” Nann chuckles rolling her eyes.

“I DID NOT!” Lexa shrieks mortified.

“I literally had to wait for her to fall asleep to BATHE HER! Just because she REFUSED to take it off even for that!” Nann huffs shaking her head in exasperation. Lexa groans loudly and throws her head back hearing this.

“Komfoni!!” She whines. Nann grins up at Lexa. She can’t resist that whine ever. “Don’t you…” She whispers suddenly, cheeks flushing brighter.

“God… you even fucked in it … didn’t you.” Clarke mutters deadpan. Lexa's face erupts crimson in a millisecond. Shrieking a denial that all but confirms it. Looking over smirking at Nann who is falling over herself laughing. Though still nodding Lexa did in fact do this. “God, you are so weird.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Lexa barks, turning to try and frantically cool her cheeks back down to normal color.

“That has to be a record. Did you see how fast she turned colors.” Clarke whispers excitedly to Nann still cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST forgot to explain this one part in here... the section where Lexa is explaining to Clarke in the bathtub the night before the relationship is severed.... Pasted below...  
> \---  
> “Mmm… that is how I know you are ready, ai deishana (my sunshine… literally made this up). You see, Clarke. When someone really, truly needs help… especially when it comes to the rattop/opkepa relationship… it is rare that they ever want it. It is one of the things we are taught to look for as Opkepa’s. The greatest need and the deepest refusal of help.” Lexa explains gently.
> 
> “Because I had given up.” Clarke weeps softly in comprehension to what Lexa was telling her.
> 
> “Sha (yes). You refused help when you needed it. Your awareness and view were skewed. So much that it was harming you, possibly irreversibly if help was not administered.” Lexa nods combing through her blonde tresses tenderly. Kissing the side of her head as she speaks. “In the same way, it is taught that severance is required when a rattop wants the opkepa relationship but does not need it any longer.” She hums resting her cheek on Clarke’s head.
> 
> “But why?” Clarke whines frowning. “I am happy. Isn’t that what this was about?”
> 
> “Part of it. But you remember that little word I used? Self-reliance?” Lexa asks with a smile hearing a long sigh from Clarke.
> 
> “I’m using you as a crutch when I no longer need it,” Clarke whispers shakily.
> 
> “Because change is hard. Even when you understand why you need it. And that is okay.”  
> \---- 
> 
> I actually modeled this purposely after a quote from one of my favorite professors in Grad school. She called this the 'Nanny McPhee treatment methodology.' It was something she often taught to her clients to help them understand mental health and when they need/should get help. As well as when they are ready to thrive on their own again. The quote is this: 
> 
> "When you need me,  
> but do not want me.  
> Then I will stay.  
> When you want me,  
> but do not need me.  
> Then I must go." 
> 
> Said professor also used this to help us... her students understand when it is ethically necessary to terminate a mental health relationship with a client. Helping us see when someone is ready to spread their wings and fly on their own if you will. This concept of not wanting or avoiding something is a tool we use in the mental health field quite a bit. If something makes you uncomfortable, even slighty scares you, or you simply find yourself avoiding something. Especially, without reasonable cause to do so. Like... not a spider than can physically put you in danger. Some fears are good and healthy. But we are talking the irrational ones. The kind where you find yourself avoiding something or doing a routine different all of a sudden. It can't hurt you but you still really don't want to do it. That kind of fear or intense desire NOT to do something. Like Clarkes not wanting to change when she was SO ready to. THAT is 9/10 a GREAT sign to what obstacle you should start working on. Gradually working to get over and resolve this issue so you can continue growing and flourishing as a person. Anywho... i always liked that quote of hers and have used it quite often with myself and clients alike. So feel free to do so if you feel so led. =)


	39. The Rise of Wanheda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a fun little panic attack this week thanks to my stupid laptop computer suddenly freaking the hell out on me. Was in the thick of writing this chapter and it just froze. Wouldn't turn off or on. Just sat there immobile. This is the same dinosaur of a laptop that got me through grad school. It's incredible to be still working... i swear. It almost had me writing on here to hang tight for a couple months until i could afford another one. BUT... y'all are SO lucky i live with two computer engineers who brought it back from the dead. We had to pull off the back cover and remove the battery and all that fun shit. So... here's a little word of advice... if you live with engineers... or have one in the family that you always call all panicked when your computer decides to throw a tantrum.... the next time you need a new computer... here's a pro tip... have THEM pick it out for you... Why? Because their asses are the ones that are going to end up fixing it. Anywho... it IS fix now for the time being.. THANK GOD!! AND i have learned my lesson and everything is now saved on the cloud so if it does decide to crap out on me AGAIN... i can pick it right back up somewhere else. 
> 
> This is WHY I REALLY appreciate all your wonderful comments a little extra now. They literally pulled me through the absurdity of this week. I feel so spoiled by all you incredible readers! I am SOOOOO glad you like the last couple chapters so much. You guys have no idea how much internal debating i go through with these things. Each little section i go back and forth on to determine if the characterization is right, if it makes since, spelling errors, etc. I will pick it apart until i can no longer form sentences anymore. Lol... You think i'm kidding... nope. That is usually when i post it because i am just so done and ready to move on. It is like beating a dead horse at points. Why? Because i used to write research papers ... like i said... I am getting better at this... Worlds better since i first start posting this story. So thanks for hanging with me on this fun journey. I actually started re-reading all of this from the beginning each night before i fall asleep. Lord.... guys... we have come SUCH a long way... i almost can't believe it... lol. SOOOOOO... have fun reading this and let me know whatcha think =)

Indra turns around hearing the rock door slide open again. Nann and Lexa stride out and the chief raises her eyebrows expectantly. Lexa gives a huge exasperated sigh and clears her throat looking behind her.

“Do the thing!!!” Clarke is heard whispering out of Indra’s view.

“Stop being a kroken branwoda (crazy idiot) and just get out here, child,” Nann mutters.

“Not until she does the voice!!” Clarke hisses out of Indra’s view. It has the chief smirking at the two muttering under their breath in exasperation.

“Clarke… we don’t have time for this… just get out here!” Lexa pleads, closing her eyes and drawing patience within herself.

“No! You ALWAYS get a fucking GRAND as hell entrance.” Clarke protests with a whine.

“There is no one here Clarke.” Lexa sighs.

“Uhh…. Is Indra suddenly invisible or something?” Clarke exclaims in disbelief. It has the chief snorting in laughter at this before she can stop it. “SEE! I heard her! She’s there!” Clarke exclaims as Lexa glares at Indra who is busy smirking in amusement. “Now do it or you’re getting nothing tonight, Heda!” Clarke warns fiercely. Heda’s cheeks flush and she averts her eyes. Clearing her throat in attempts to gather herself while the other two are left snickering.

“I present to you, for the first time in over a century…. Wanheda...” Lexa voices with FAR less enthusiasm than Clarke hoped but she didn’t care. Striding out with her chest puffed out and head high. It has Nann and Indra falling over each other in laughter but somehow both still clap for her. Cheering and hollering for her like a celebrity as Lexa rolls her eyes at them with a smirk. Both happily appeasing her lover without question and Clarke soaks it up. Continuing her regal stride until she is close enough to Indra and abandons it altogether. Doing a little happy dance and squealing excitedly in place. The dark chief is chuckling as the blonde is dancing to her like a crazy person. Looking SO much like her weird yongon that it leaves Indra sure this has GOT to be a skaikru thing.

“I TALKED TO DEATH!!! AND LOOK!!! I GOT A FACE DEALIE!!! A SHINY POINTY STICK!!!! ANNNNNND A FANCY CAPE!!!” Clarke cries excitedly with the biggest grin all over her face.

“It’s a joken (fucking) sword, child!” Nann mutters in a huff. Indra is too far gone to even hear this correction. As Clarke is now introducing her to all her armor pieces she has named. Individually. Not that Lexa is shocked AT ALL. But Indra is sure getting a kick out of it.

“And this is boobers!” Clarke cries pointing to her chest plate.

“Boobers?” Nann smirks back to the girl.

“Yea! Cause she protects the boobs!” She explains about making the chief almost trip in laughter while escorting the group out of the room. Clarke gasps and bats at Lexa hopefully the second they hit the ground in the main chamber.

“Yes. But make it quick.” Heda sighs and like a shot the blonde is off. Digging into her backpack and pulling out a sketchbook with an art pouch. Plopping herself down in front of a waterfall and getting straight to work. Indra smirks and rolls her eyes at the girl. Issuing out a bird call that lets them know Heda and Wanheda have emerged from the temple. It is answered back quickly signaling they are ready for their arrival outside and it has Clarke’s head whipping up. Eyes wide and pencil stopped.

“HEY!” She exclaims in realization. Sorta offended now they have been doing this the whole time.

“Yes, hodnes (love). That is how they communicate inconspicuously while on guard detail. Now, are you finished?” Lexa hums with a smirk of amusement.

“NO!” Clarke protests, jumping right back in her drawing.

“That is what I thought.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. They talk amongst themselves for a bit while Clarke draws and finally pops up and puts her book away in her bag.

“Umm… Do they have a potty here?” Clarke whines doing a pee-pee dance that has Indra snickering.

“Yes, I believe there is a bush over there with your name on it.” Indra voices with a smirk. Nodding over to a stretch of woods in one of the carved openings of the temple.

“REALLY?!” Clarke gasps fascinatedly, turning on her heel to go see it with HUGE blue eyes. “HEY! NO, IT DOESN’T!” Clarke calls out disappointedly after a couple of minutes. It has Nann and Indra falling over each other.

“Clarke?” Lexa chuckles

“Hmm?” Clarke answers, looking deeper in the bush thinking she missed it.

“Go pee,” Heda instructs with a laugh.

“Oh…” Clarke retorts. It’s quiet for almost a minute before Clarke speaks again. “Hey, Lexa. How do you pee in a fancy cape?” She whines frustratedly.

“Hold on… I’m coming.” The brunette cackles jogging over. Watching Nann and Indra be revved up again as she passes. They march back out together with Clarke glaring at Indra angrily while buckling her cloak. Lexa hands her the backpack she was holding and helps Clarke work it on again.

“You are a liar, liar. Pants on fire!” Clarke huffs at Indra. Nann furrows her brows right along with Indra. Both sets of eyes glancing at Indra’s pants before shrugging at each other. “It’s a saying. It means your dirty, rotten liar.” She declares with a deep frown that has Indra smirking at the girl.

“It was figurative, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Sure, it was…” Clarke mutters, glaring at Indra.

“Did you pee on Fur-dinand?” Indra asks with a smirk. It has Clarke grinning that the chief remembered her cape’s name.

“No!” The blonde retorts proudly.

“Mmm… good job!” Indra hums in praise. Clarke turns around grinning like an idiot at Lexa.

“DID YOU HEAR THAT!?” Clarke whisper/shrieks batting Lexa who is cackling at her. “I got a good job!!” She hisses excitedly.

“For peeing…” Lexa chortles wiping her eyes.

“Still counts!” Clarke grins unabashedly strutting out proudly dragging Lexa behind her. The party works its way to the exit of the temple. Indra, then Nann file out and smile at the sight. Lexa and Clarke come out one after another and the blue eyes widen. Shooting her hand over to Lexa’s almost on instinct now. “Have they always been here?” Clarke leans over to whisper.

“No.” Heda grins at her. Clarke subtly scoots closer to Lexa with huge round eyes of unease. Intimidating guys all bowing to her reverently, prone on the ground right along with Nann and Indra. “So… um… what are they doing?” She whispers, half hiding behind Lexa.

“Bowing to you.” Lexa relays with a small smile.

“Me?” Clarke squeaks. “Why?!” She must admit this was not what Clarke expected this to feel like. Biting her lip unsure as Lexa leans over to whisper into her ear.

“You are Wanheda, hodnes (love),” Lexa explains, tapping the symbol on her forehead. The blue eyes start to water and shake her head in refusal. It was too much too soon. She doesn’t deserve this. She killed an entire people to get here. Their graves are her footstool in which she stands now. “Just breathe and nod for them to stand.” Lexa coaches quietly into her ear. Shifting so Clarke is in front, but still firmly attached to her all the same. “I’m right here. Just take a deep breath for me… Good, hodnes (love). And nod slowly for them to stand. Just like that.” She encourages in her ear. Just for Clarke to hear and no one else. “You deserve this. You are Wanheda, hodnes (love). You are not a murderer. You survived.” The brunette assures turning Clarke towards her and holding her face. Wiping tears away and whispering words of reassurance. “It gets easier, hodnes (love). I promise. Until then, I will be right here with you the whole time.” Lexa whispers. Clarke nods and takes a shaky breath.

“I change my mind…. Grand entrances suck ass…” Clarke wavers softly to her love. _‘How the fuck does Lexa do this all the time?”_ she thinks.

“Better here than in front of all of Polis.” Lexa offers comfortingly. _‘Fuck… she has a point.’_ Clarke groans to herself. Squeezing Lexa’s hand harder to try and draw its strength. A tan thumb rubs the back of Clarke’s hand comfortingly. “You are doing great, hodnes (love).” She whispers lovingly. Watching all of them slowly stand up from bowing. Still with heads bowed to her reverently.

“They like… eventually, quit doing this right?” Clarke asks hopefully.

“No.” Lexa chuckles squeezing her hand. “But it won’t always feel like this.” She smiles comfortingly. There’s a faint whimper only Lexa can hear that escapes from Clarke’s mouth. Viewing as every one of the skaigonakru come to swear fidelity to both Heda and Wanheda as the two stands in front of the temple door. Even Nann and Indra join the line as they progress one by one. Until Lexa can no longer feel her fingers around the iron grip of Clarke. Having to whisper a reminder for the blonde to breathe and nod to each one who bows. Offering them a hand to help them up once they finish swearing fidelity. When Nann is the last one to go and Lexa helps her stand. The elder promptly hugs both girls happily.

“Do we need to find a change of clothes or is she just nervous?” Nann whispers to Lexa.

“She’s just nervous.” The brunette chuckles.

“Oh good. Then we just need to work on your regal face, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).”

“My what? Why?” Clarke sputters out confused.

“The face you greet everyone with as the great and legendary Wanheda,” Nann explains before smirking at the girl. “And as for why… well because you look like you just took a skrish (shit) in your pants.” Nann whispers making Lexa snort out in laughter. Clarke frowns at her offendedly. The elder grins that it worked to snap the girl out of the shock of people bowing to her.

“Had to keep reminding her to breathe so she wouldn’t pass out,” Lexa whispers back with a smirk.

“Mmm… yes, Heda would know all about that.” Indra whispers with a chuckle and a wink to Clarke. The blonde lights up and turns with a shit-eating grin at Lexa who groans, slapping Indra who snickers.

“Wanheda,” Jokull says reverently bowing his head. “I apologize for scaring you before. But I must commend your exceptional stealth skills.”

“Oh… um… I would love to take credit for that. But I just had a good teacher.” Clarke says smiling over towards Nann who grins back at her fondly.

“Sha, we have noticed.” Jokull chuckles looking over his shoulder at Paxtn.

“Shit.” Clarke grimaces and strides over quickly to the man, whose eyes grow wide. Her medical eyes are out as she looks at his forehead carefully. and runs her finger over it. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to hit you. It looks like it hasn’t left a mark, though.” She assures still deep in thought. Lexa smiles proudly and follows with a nod in agreement.

“Yes, I agree. It has seemed to heal quite nicely.” Heda hums with a smile.

“Did it leave a mark or scratch before?” Clarke asks biting her lip.

“Sha, a welt where your thumb is.” Paxtn voices with a blush at all the attention.

“Then it was just a minor epidermal irritation. At most an abrasion to the top layer of epithelial cells with how it healed so quickly.” Clarke states casually. All the gonas look at her curiously and shrug at each other to what the hell that meant. “Oh sorry… my mother… uhh… nomon is… skaikru’s only doctor… which is our word for fisa. She made me learn a lot of this stuff as a goufa (child). Our techniques are a bit different… more extensive I guess you can say with our tech. But yea…” Clarke attempts to explain, biting her lip and looking at Lexa to see if that was okay.

“Chansla kom Skaikru.” Heda expresses as a hum of recognition and nods begin to go around.

“Aww fuck… they met her already…” Clarke exhales worriedly, earning a snort of laughter to ripple among the kru.

“Unfortunately,” Indra smirks behind them.

Lexa watches Clarke's face carefully. Almost able to read exactly what she is thinking. Like Clarke is itching to apologize for her mother. Just as she'd had to do in Skaikru for so long now. Even though Clarke has nothing to do with any of it. Lexa watches her love battle it. Going back in forth in her mind about if she should or shouldn’t. This is when it hits Lexa that this is the first real-life experience for her to test this. Lecturing her about it is one thing. Telling Clarke it isn’t her fault and what her mother does is not on her shoulders. Acting on it, in front of others and believing it within that moment is quite another. So, Lexa catches her blue eyes and subtly shakes her iconic brown head no. Clarke swallows hard and looks at the ground for a second. Looking back up again to Heda for confirmation.

“It is different here, hodnes (love). Remember?” Lexa reminds her, squeezing her hand comfortingly. Clarke nods a couple of times, breathing deeply. Indra perks up hearing this from Heda. Octavia had told her some of her worries she had for Clarke quite a bit already. The weight the blonde carried of her parent’s transgressions and how different it was in Skaikru. Almost vicariously blamed and hated for things simply by association.

“Clarke,” Indra calls gently. Blue eyes turn to look over at the chief. “The things that branwoda (stupid) fisa (doctor) does is her own. We do not associate that to you. For us it actually makes us respect you that much more.” Indra assures. It makes Lexa smile proudly at Indra, having seen this side of her many times. Clarke is still doubtful though and tilts her head in confusion. “You survived that and became better. Rose above it and flourished. That takes much more strength than many realize.” She explains.

“Octavia…” Clarke whispers in realization. Indra nods in reply.

“Worries for you a lot.” The chief relays in a faint whisper. Just for Clarke’s ears to hear. The chief turns to nod to her gonas to take their places. All the gonas men and women alike click their heels and grunt in unison. Scampering up the trees before Clarke can blink and Indra smirks looking at the trees. Indra chooses to walk down with the other three women on the forest floor. The blonde is quiet for most of the beginning of their walk back. Seeming to be engulfed in her thoughts as she treks absentmindedly beside Lexa. It's almost another half hour before she finally turns to Indra again.

“Is she okay?” Clarke asks quietly, biting her lip.

“Sha.” Indra nods with a smile of understanding. “Octavia is thriving, much like you. Growing like a weed and eating like one too.” Clarke smiles and nods.

“She didn’t get to eat as much as everyone else in Skaikru. All of us were given food rations. Which we know now wasn’t a lot but it was all we had up there. O was hidden, so she never got assigned any rations.” Clarke explains quietly as Indra hums in understanding. “Bellamy told me most of the time they were barely scraping by.” Indra can’t help the ache that shoots to her heart hearing this about her yongon (child). Nor the sigh that leaves her lips that she couldn’t have gotten to the little skai girl sooner.

“She is much happier now,” Indra admits.

“And officially a Trikru,” Lexa adds with a smirk as Clarke’s eyes widen and look over at Lexa. Almost stunned in disbelief. “Figured since Skaikru never seemed to want her from birth…” Lexa grins.

“Then we as Trikru will. Finders keepers as far as I’m concerned. Trikru gladly claims her. I already consider her my own yongon (child) anyway. Why not make it official? Wanted to run it by you first though.” Indra fills in for Lexa grinning.

“You haven’t even told O yet?” Clarke gasps in wonder.

“No. Not yet. Think she might already know though.” Indra chuckles with a shrug. “Probably will retort something crude and absurd like you would.”

“She is going to freak the fuck out,” Clarke exclaims enthusiastically. “I don’t think you understand how much this will mean to her.” Clarke gasps with soft eyes. “I know it probably seems silly. It is just a name. A title. But to Octavia, it means so more than that. To her she finally belongs somewhere … she’s actually wanted.”

“Hmm… Then I guess you will have to help me pick out a gift in Polis to surprise her with when I tell her.” Indra hums with a smirk. Clarke beams and nods in agreement. Chatting away at various ideas or things they could buy in Polis. How she has been training in swords and is quite good now. The bow is taking her a bit longer and she had to gain some muscle before being able to handle it like most always do.

“Do you do official papers or anything? Or is she just yours now?” Clarke asks curiously.

“If I need to write a letter to them for confirmation, then yes. Typically, then I would. But Indra is right here… so?” Lexa describes perplexed as to why this was important.

“Could you make one anyway? I think I have an idea.” Clarke grins at her.

“Sure. If you would like, I can make it when we get home. Indra would have to wait a bit longer to leave than we planned though.” Heda expresses.

“Okay. Well if you don’t like my idea you don’t have to do it Indra. But I was thinking about something she said once. How she never had toys growing up. So, I thought about some of the toys I had as a Rattop when it hit me. The puzzles. We could glue the document to a blank puzzle.” Clarke shrugs, looking at Indra who is grinning widely.

“Mmm… I like this idea very much.” Indra grins with approval.

“You could gift it to her like it’s just a plain old coming home gift for her. Being Octavia she'll INSIST to put it together right then. And when it is all together, she can read it and discover what it actually is. Plus, it gives her physical proof she is wanted and belongs there. I can even paint something on it like… You are our missing piece or something ridiculously cheesy like that. She’ll eat it up.” Clarke chuckles.

“Child is going to implode.” Nann chortles.

“Yes, perhaps have her use the facilities before gifting her this,” Lexa smirks at the chief.

“You don’t mind waiting for it to be finished?” Clarke asks worriedly.

“Nope. Not at all. Especially with the happiness this will cause that child of mine.” The chief voices. Though Lexa knows it might also have to do with giving Clarke more time before her mother hits Polis. A bit of a breather and rest period before that storm front hits them in the face.

“Clarke, do you remember last night when I told you that I was making sure your friends were taken care of while you were in Polis under my care?” Heda states after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Yea… why?” She replies casually.

“Because the person she tasked it to was me.” Indra replies. The blue eyes widen and turn shocked to the chief. “The goufas that came down with you. Most now reside with Trikru. We watched them march from the mountain with you and go back into the Ark. We saw you leave before going in. Part of our group followed you to ensure your safety. The other group discovered that most of your friends also began trickling out of the ark that night too. All ended up going straight to that stupid tin can. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Octavia and Lincoln most would still be up there instead of with us.”

“None of them stayed when we got back either?” Clarke whispers, with blue emotional eyes.

“Nope. Seemed to have the same feelings you did.” Indra voices.

“Indra and I have decided that if any of them express they want to be Trikru like Octavia. You and I will decide if they deserve that opportunity to do so.” Lexa tells her gently.

“You want to know what they did.” Clarke realizes with a frown.

“Sha, (yes) so we can know how to best help them. We can’t help what we don’t know, hodnes (love).” Lexa explains carefully. Clarke stops and thinks for a minute. Contemplating the trauma, she had of being in prison. Feeling betrayed and alone. Left to rot in an isolation cell for something she was convinced damned her very soul to hell. Only to find out it wasn’t even a crime down here on earth. How long she thought of how horrible and bad of a person she was for this. It has her swallowing hard as she nods in agreement. Lexa takes her lovers’ hand and squeezes it as they walk together. “You already told me about Jasper and Monty. And we have decided they are to be awarded if they ask. Jasper has really bonded with one of the trikru elders in the village. A sweet old woman whom he lives with full time now. Apprenticing with the Trikru alcohol distiller stall.” Lexa relays with a smirk. Clarke snorts in laughter, rolling her eyes. _‘Of fucking course he is.’_ She thinks.

“We thought he was a joken (fucking) genius until we found out that was what he was arrested for.” Indra chuckles to them. “His brews are already quite popular, to say the least.” She grins. “And his friend Monty is currently apprenticing with our Trikru farmers. Though the two still like to team up a lot when they brew. Monty is the one whom now brings various thing over from the farm to the distilling stall. I am sure you are shocked by this, too.” Indra smirks as Clarke rolls her eyes. “Monty tends to go back and forth to check on Skaikru a bit more than most. But always comes back. Stays with the farming family he helps with. Never in the ark.” Indra explains.

“Checking on their crops, isn’t he?” Clarke hums knowingly.

“Yes. He does.” Indra grins at her. The chief continues to relay about some of the other kids from Skaikru. How some seemed to enjoy cooking with some of the elders each night. That it is pretty common now to find a big group of skaikru goufa (children) helping the kitchen elders each night for dinner. She lists a couple of names of some of the kids and explains what they are up to now. That a big group of them have decided to join in on gona training each morning. Some are even proving to be quite good and skilled so far.

“What about Raven?” Clarke asks after a while. The look on Indra’s face says it all and Clarke sighs in frustration. “She was too hurt to leave on her own accord.” Clarke surmises having to stop and put her hand on a tree trunk to breathe again. _‘She’s alone in there. Damnit.’_ Clarke curses to herself.

“Your mother keeps her too close for us to get near.” Indra relays with a frown.

“She’s been through more than me, Lexa. A lot more. It’s bad.” Clarke wavers frustratedly.

“Hey…” Lexa voices pulling Clarke to her and wrapping her in a hug. “We can have her come to Polis when your mother does. Okay?” She offers.

“I don’t know if she can ride horseback. She was shot in the back by Murphy. Lost the ability to move her leg and walk normally. Then they drilled into her leg bone… The bad one… when we were inside the mountain. I have no idea if she is even healed from it, Lex.” She voices holding onto Lexa’s shirt.

“From what I have heard, Clarke. I believe she has,” Indra declares. “Well… at least somewhat. Abby always keeps her quite close and we are unsure why.”

“There must have been a complication.” Clarke frowns in thought. “Or she could be in a lot of pain still. Honestly, my mom could be just being annoying for all we know. It could be anything.” She shrugs.

“Luna wrote to me that Raven accompanied your mother to Floukru. At least I am assuming the dark-haired foul-mouthed woman she described was Raven. Said a curse word every other word and attempted to teach Floukru goufa (children) how to make things go ‘boom’ as she called it.” Indra states.

“Yep. That’s Raven.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Then at least…. She was unable to move or walk on her own without help. Used a crutch or Abby to move around most of the time. Wore something funny on her leg that seemed to help but she still struggled a lot. Emotionally, mentally, and physically speaking. Seemed angry and frustrated most of the time. Abby kept a close eye on her for what Luna thought might be due to her pain. Every time Raven seemed to be uncomfortable, Abby would take her to rest. At least that is what the Chansla told her they were doing.” Indra shrugs.

Clarke smirks knowingly, “Raven doesn’t do resting well… like me… but like 100% worse.” She chuckles amused. “God, she is probably driving my mom up a fucking wall,” Clarke exclaims, excitedly batting Lexa who is cackling at her now.

“Almost feel sorry for the woman…” Nann mutters, with horror-filled eyes at anyone being that bad in comparison to Clarke.

“I don’t!” Lexa beams happily right along with Clarke.

“There is one more problem though, Lexa,” Clarke mutters, frowning up at her.

“What?” Heda asks concerned.

“Raven’s mother was a drug addict and drunk almost all the time. Never took care of her growing up. Took Raven’s rations to sell them for alcohol or drugs. The only reason Raven is even alive today… Is because Finn took care of her. Shared his rations without his parents knowing. He was the only family she had left.”

“Jok (fuck),” Lexa mutters in realization.

“Good job, Heda.” Nann mocks under her breath. It has Clarke snickering despite herself.

“He murdered people! I didn’t have a choice.” Lexa snarks back, batting at the chuckling elder.

“Raven wasn’t even a delinquent. Well… technically speaking. Uhm… Apparently, Finn took the fall for Raven. He never actually did anything but protect her. Anyway… Ummm… She made a rocket ship from the ark with my mom. Because uhm… things were going to shit and Mom wanted to check on me. Well, Raven made it down and somehow fucking survived… all so she could be with Finn.... They were together. As a couple. For years. And I had no idea, until she came down in her rocket.”

“What a fucking asshole!” Clarke hears muttered above them. It has her smirking up at the trees seeing the gonas in a fierce debate about this now.

“Sounds like a little skrish (shit) to me.” Another snarks in agreement. Lexa snorts out a laugh before she can help it earning an elbow from Clarke.

“What? They aren’t wrong!” Lexa protests, laughing harder.

“Have they been doing this the whole time?” Clarke mutters at Indra.

“Yep!” Indra sighs rolling her eyes. “Should’ve seen them when you taught that weird alive lesson of yours.” 

“They kept mouthing me questions to ask you.” Lexa chortles, wiping tears from her face.

Jokull swings down and makes her shriek a bit out of surprise. “Yea, Ifan thought he was a fraga (murderer) because he drank water all of his life and was having an existential crisis.” He grins smugly as an acorn hits him in the back of the head. Clarke snorts in laughter at this and finds herself having to hold onto Lexa. “Just speaking true, bro” Jokull smirks innocently earning a couple more acorns to be launched at him.

“The second one of those acorns hits me. It’s on.” Clarke growls up at the trees. Lexa is chuckling at the ground hearing fervent whispers above them. Subtly Heda and Indra take a couple of steps back. Just as a rain of acorns come down pelting Clarke. The blonde is left shrieking and attempting to shield herself. Almost as fast as it starts, it ends. Hearing a hoard of gonas cackling and scampering for their lives among the trees with a pissed Wanheda chasing right after them.

“Obviously never grew up with brothers.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Seriously… the child was just asking for it with that challenge.” Nann chortles, shaking her head. The three are chuckling exchanging brother stories as they walk back to the treehouse. Indra telling them all the things her boys got into growing up which leaves them chortling. When abruptly they hear the familiar sound of a gona get shoved off a branch above them. It has all three sets of eyes looking up and following the figure down to the ground with a

“Uphm!”

Hearing familiar cackling above them and a couple of acorns being pelted down. All of them bust out in laughter knowing Clarke just issued revenge on one man and is hunting down the rest. Alin grins up at them and scrambles up the trees to run after her.

“She is so much easier to entertain like this.” Nann hums with a smirk.

“Seriously… why the hell did we want to keep it a secret before?” Lexa asks chuckling.

“Against the stupid rules,” Indra mutters rolling her eyes.

“Oh right… that…” Lexa frowns with a sigh.

~~~

Other than giggling and a few fallen gonas hitting the forest floor. As they get closer to the treehouse suspicious amounts of acorns start being launched towards Heda. Which is when the girl jumps down from the branches and squeals excitedly shouting out for all to hear.

“NANNA BATH!!!!” Grabbing Lexa’s hand and almost ripping her arm off as she bolts up the stairs.

“Mmmm…. Water went over great huh…” Indra snorts at Nann who mutters expletives under her breath. Both following right behind the girls. Indra helping Nann up the stairs and slapping Clarke away from the elder who keeps attempting to carry Komfoni up the stairs. Far too impatient to wait.

“Woah…. I didn’t know that was a thing…” Clarke gasps watching the elder ride the lift up the stairs.

“Yes… and that was for a reason.” Lexa smirks down at her climbing the stairs. Heda turns back around and Indra watches tan fingers count down from three perfectly just as Clarke speaks again.

“Aww… I can’t even use it once… What if I’m suppppper lazy?!” Clarke whines dramatically making Indra snort at the two.

“If your last to get into our bathroom. You forfeit the right to play mermaids.” Lexa hums out casually as she climbs.

“Biiiiitttcccccchhhhhh.” Clarke hisses flying up the stairs like a bat outta hell. Leaving Indra chortling in her wake as Lexa leisurely makes her way up.

“I’m sorry… play what Heda?” Indra cackles as they climb together.

“You’ll see,” Lexa smirks, rolling her eyes. “Just act all surprised and excited when she shows you the tub. It’s like the highlight of her trip I swear.” Indra snorts with a nod in understanding.

“Did I tell you that Sirah brought over Trikru bath toys for Octavia?” Indra whispers earning a snort from Lexa. “Child lost her damn mind.” The chief continues to relay how her oldest daughter has seemed to take to Octavia and really gets a kick out of her. Happily bringing over toys her kids have now outgrown and clothes she thinks would look cute on her. All of which Octavia is beside herself with joy to play with. Models each outfit that is brought quite happily. “I have never seen a child so appreciative of everything before.” Indra hums shaking her head.

“She got the pop guns, didn’t she?” Lexa snorts out knowingly.

“Her joken (fucking) favorite thing EVER. Literally sleeps with it. Each night. Never without it. Answers the door with it, Heda. Like it's gunna defend her.” Indra retorts, shaking her head in exasperation. Lexa is wiping tears away in laughter hearing this and all the girl’s antics. “Calls it Mr. Poppington,” Indra smirks.

“HER TOO?!” Lexa gasps in disbelief. Indra nods chuckling. “What is with that?!” She whispers leaving the chief only able to shrug, laughing far too hard to talk.

“I suspect they weren’t allowed to be kids much in Skaikru. Therefore, now that they finally feel safe…” Nann hums overhearing their conversation as they walk in.

“Clarke actually mentioned something similar to that last night,” Lexa adds. “How she never really felt safe up in space since the safety was situationally dependent on her following the rules.“

“Makes sense.” Indra agrees.

“Good. Now can you please go corral that insane thing up there.” Nann huffs with wild eyes at the brunette.

“Clarke!” Lexa calls as the girl comes skidding in with one boot, and half her shirt already peeled off. Armor somehow still in place over her off-kilter shirt now. It has them both cackling as she flies down the ramp slide to them bouncing in place. That one rouge sleeve she managed to escape from waving behind her as she goes. “Indra has never seen a mermaid tub,” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear, as the girl gasps dramatically. Looking at Indra offendedly, almost emotional at the thought of this poor woman. Before Indra can ask what the hell Lexa just told this child, her arm is getting yanked out of its socket. Hauled upstairs by a dancing half-dressed blonde. Leaving Indra mouthing curse words and giving rude gestures to Heda who is almost peeing herself. Of course, both follow right behind not wanting to miss this at all. Quietly following as Clarke pulls the chief into the bathroom.

“It’s a mermaid bath!!” The blonde whispers excitedly. Indra smirks at Clarke for half a second before gasping dramatically.

“Keryon (spirits) It's gigantic!” She exhales putting her hand over her heart. Clarke fucking LOSES it at this. Squealing out how you can swim in it like a mermaid. How she had read about them in the Peter Pan book Lexa read. AND the mermaid book Nann read her several times. That she was REALLY hoping they got mutated by the radiation and gets to swim with them in Floukru one day. Nann and Lexa are snorting and snickering as they heat the rocks and draw the water. All while Indra is listening intently to this whole absurdity that flows from the girl’s mouth in a frenzied rush. Even Indra finds it hard to not laugh at the fact those blue eyes keep skirting to those bubbles every few seconds. How the girl seems to be counting each rock put in meticulously and each bucket like she has it memorized. And apparently, this is EXACTLY what the blonde is doing because that last rock goes in and in mid-sentence. Interrupts her own freaking self.

“And they can breathe underwater and they have a litt… It's READY!!!!!” Clarke shrieks shrilly as she excitedly dances like a lunatic. Squawking and waving her arms at Indra who is snickering at the girl.

“Oh… yea that means turn around in ‘I’ve lost my ever-loving mind’…“ Lexa translates with a smirk.

Indra… bless her manages to keep her composure. How Lexa is still not sure. “Yes, I wouldn’t want to be blinded by that white butt.” Indra hums turning around and smirking at Lexa as she walks to the two women. Clarke’s blue eyes grow wide as she hears the words and turns to Lexa with horror.

“She is kidding, Clarke!” Lexa cackles, rolling her eyes. Indra snorts at this and grins wider as she hears the two having to talk her out of jumping in WITH the armor now.

“We will put them here on the counter to watch you while you are in the bath, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums putting them just like at home when she was small. Stacking them up like her blankey and Paulie so they could watch her. Clarke smiles and nods excitedly as Lexa breathes a sigh of relief. Indra chortles hearing a HUGE splash and immediate chirping as to why Lexa was not naked yet.

“Yea, Heda. Why aren’t you naked yet?!” Indra cackles amused as Lexa slaps her. Chuckling as she turns so Clarke can stop demanding her to watch her mermaid swim. “Oh… yes, I see. They would have a fin.” She nods, winking subtly back at Heda. It has Lexa smirking. She knew that woman knew ALL about mermaids with her two girls. Eventually, Indra and Nann walk downstairs to chat together while the girls are having fun. After one cup of tea, the two move back upstairs to the bathroom. Plucking a couple of combs off the counter on their way up. Indra can’t but chortle as both girls pop up in the bubbles with huge goufa like grins that immediately fall in a pout looking at the tools both women have in their hands.

“Fuck… I knew this was too good to be true.” Clarke sulks as she swims beside Lexa to go sit on the edge of the tub. Sitting down with their backs to each woman as the two begin to get to work.

“Looks like you are stuck with me, child. Hope you don’t mind.” Indra hums, beginning to unwind a leather strand.

“No. That’s okay. Lexa’s hair is like… advanced fucking untangling skills… only Nann is gifted enough to work that mess out without losing body parts.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes. It has Nann and Indra snorting in laughter as they work. While Lexa is left slapping Clarke. “Don’t you slap me!” Clarke hisses offendedly. “You know as well as I do that your mane has a mind of its freaking own.”

“Understatement,” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes. “I think this might have been the sole reasoning Nann wrote to me to ‘watch over’ Lexa when she first came to Trikru. Simply by my hair managing skills.” Indra smirks over at Nann teasingly with a wink.

“Mmm…. Already knew you had some skill in there with those kinky curls both your girls have. Especially since both heads never looked like rats’ nests… Just put two and two together.” Nann smirks right back.

“Wait… so if you can tame that beast… Why’d you pick me?” Clarke retorts, scrunching her face up in confusion.

“Just because I can, doesn’t mean I want to,” Indra mutters. “No way I want to voluntarily relive that trauma.” She quips, earning a snort of cackles from Clarke.

“HEY! You said it wasn’t as bad as your girls!” Lexa argues offendedly.

“Yes… that was from keeping you from crying. And it worked.” Indra hums, with a proud grin. Nann nods at her with approval while Clarke is still chortling. Now dodging slaps from Lexa as she does so.

“Unless you two would like chunks of hair missing off your spichen (damn) heads. I suggest you sit joken (fucking) still.” Nann growls, yanking the strand in her hand causing a yelp from Lexa.

“Like Lexa could have a fucking bald spot… like ever…” Clarke counters at the elder, rolling her blue eyes. Indra snorts in amusement.

“She would eventually…” The elder smirks at Clarke who snickers.

“I would like to keep all my hair on my head, thank you very much.” Lexa snaps at them causing snorts of laughter to erupt. Conditioner eventually gets pulled out to slather in the braids to help work them out faster. Though it helps, the girls are still sitting there for quite a while frowning and yelping at various knots that are discovered.

“I believe you two earned a braid free day after this.” Nann hums.

“Well... yea… like I’m letting either of you near my head after this.” Clarke huffs, crossing her arms. To nobody’s surprise, Indra finishes untangling Clarke’s hair first and moves on to washing it. Scrubbing in the shampoo and running the comb through carefully. Pulling out various herbal leaves and such as she goes. It has Nann chuckling at the pile beside the woman.

“Like a disgusting version of a treasure hunt,” Indra mutters pulling a flower out of the girl’s hair.

“Well, it was like bathing in a steaming pool of shit… so the feeling is mutual.” Clarke grumbles with an expression of disgust all over her face at the sheer memory of that water.

“It is supposed to be holy, sacred waters, Clarke,” Lexa states beginning to form a lecture about it. Though Clarke’s giggles interrupt her and she peers over.

“Holy… shit…” Clarke snorts out in sputtered gasps, setting everyone else off in the process. Even Lexa can’t resist chuckling at that one even as she rolls her eyes.

“This doesn’t leave this room,” Heda instructs still laughing.

“Oh yes… couldn’t have anyone finding out you laughed at one of my jokes. Would positively RUIN your reputation!” Clarke feigns in mock horror. It causes Lexa to smirk and slap Clarke who is cackling proudly at herself. Nann and Indra are snickering behind them as well.

The blonde locks get washed, conditioned, and brushed in its entirety. Both looking over and snorting at Nann still elbow deep in braid untangling hurling expletives at the offensive hair.

“Have you made any progress at all?” Indra chuckles scooting over to get to work helping with Heda’s unruly mane.

“Yes! I got through three braids!” Nann huffs offendedly.

“Your hair made Nann finally snap, Lex!” Clarke teases with a look of wonder at a pissed off frustrated Nann. Lexa frowns at her lover and begins a pout. Nann smirks and puts her hand in the water.

“Here, take over this one for me. While I reheat those stones.” Komfoni hums to Indra who nods and promptly takes over. “Okay ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Dive down and pluck me up those stones please.”

“Cool!” Clarke exhales excitedly.

“TEST IF THEY ARE HOT BEFORE YOU GRAB THEM!” Nann rushes before the girl dives down. The blonde stops and hums in recognition that might be a good idea before plunging in the water again.

“OOOTTTT, OTTT, OTTT!!!” Clarke yips, the second she resurfaces. Launching the rock to the edge dramatically. It causes Lexa and Indra to snort and fall over each other with laughter. Nann chuckles and rolls her eyes at the girl waving her hands around in the air to cool them.

“What did I just tell you, child?” Nann chuckles, shaking her head.

“It got substantially hotter that more I held it…” Clarke protests.

“Yes… THAT IS BECAUSE IT WAS STILL HOT!” Nann chuckles. “I swear…” She mutters under her breath pulling over a towel they have been using to wipe conditioner off their hands. “Take this down with you,” Nann instructs, smirking as the girl nods. Promptly swimming back down.

“Anyone else would’ve… oh, I don’t know… dropped it…” Indra chuckles in incredibility.

“Child somehow manages to be stubborn, branwoda (stupid)… and really smart… all at once…” Nann laughs with a smirk.

“Seriously though…” Lexa mutters with a nod in agreement. “Didn’t even know that was possible till I met her.” She admits with a smirk. Watching her resurface and call out a,

“Fire in the hole!”

Pulling the towel tightly to launch the rock across the bathroom with a squeal of glee. Indra snorts in laughter with Lexa while Nann ducks and waggles a finger at Clarke. The girl is far to busy grinning this actually worked and dives back down.

“I’ve got an idea…” Nann mutters going to the counter and pulling off a basket. Placing it on the floor and the second that child resurfaces, she instructs. “Aim there.” Pointing at the basket on the floor. The blonde is quite happy at this prospect and spends most of the time playing basket… rock… like it is a game. Komfoni just goes back over to untangle another knot until Clarke says she is through. “Turn it into a game and that child will do just about anything.” She smirks at Indra.

“Noted…. And I will be testing that with mine.” Indra hums, nodding in approval. Lexa snorts hearing this. Listening to the two talk like they both have some strange breed of animal they are caring for.

“You will need to bring Octavia to Polis so she can see Clarke again.” Nann hums to Indra.

“Yes… I have been meaning to do that… she will go ballistic on that playground.” Indra chuckles.

“Okay… I think that is it. I can’t feel anymore!” Clarke calls out to Nann with a wild grin. The elder hums and goes to count the stones. Nodding in approval she got them all before carting them down to put on the fire.

“Hey, Clarke. How would you feel about Indra bringing Octavia to Polis to surprise her with you for a couple of days in that playground?” Lexa hums as Clarke swims over. Clarke’s blue eyes bulge dramatically and she freezes in anticipation.

“Don’t you dare tease me about this shit, Lex…” The blonde exhales in a hurried rush. Indra snorts in laughter behind Lexa.

“You sure Polis can handle two of them?” Indra teases with a smirk. The blue eyes flutter excitedly to both women as they talk.

“As long as Amma is there…” Lexa smirks right back earning a cackle from Indra.

“I will make sure to bring her after your mother’s visit then. Give you something to look forward too after suffering through that.” Indra hums as Lexa nods in approval of this. Well until she turns and sees the pout on Clarke’s face.

“Indra is the one delivering your mother’s request to come to Polis, hodnes (love). She will only be able to gather Octavia after she does this.” Lexa explains with a smirk.

“And that child avoids the Chansla like the plague. You should see her run when she hears horses come from Skaikru camp now.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. “Literally was in the middle of training her one time. I looked back to see who it was. By the time I looked back around, all I saw was her weapon on the ground. And a hint of arms being waved up in the air like a lunatic before she disappeared into the woods.” Lexa wiping tears from her eyes at the story while Clarke is grinning widely hearing about Octavia.

Nann comes in carrying in a metal bin of hot rocks to pour into the bath. “NO TOUCHING!” She barks straight at Clarke who pouts a bit and swims back to Lexa. With the elder back, they quickly go back to untangling Lexa’s hair and tangles. Well… Indra and Nann do. Clarke on the other hand helps by making a fabulous bubble beard on Lexa while the other two work. Another thirty minutes and the two are finally able to move on to shampooing Lexa’s hair. Gradually working it through the curls while picking out the ridiculous amount of stole away flowers and leaves inside Heda’s locks. Both snorting when they keep finding more. Komfoni notices Clarke looking as though she is counting their pile and glares at her suspiciously.

“What? That ceremony was boring as all fuck. I had to entertain myself somehow!” Clarke protests, rolling her eyes. Lexa just smirks down at the water at this. She had a feeling that was what her lover was doing but wasn’t positive. It takes several rounds of shampoo before finally, Nann can apply the conditioner. Clarke has seemed to find another way to keep herself busy by pulling up flowers and leaves she finds in the bathtub.

“Okay child, what on earth are you doing?” Indra chortles, watching the pile grow the more she dives down.

“I don’t want them desecrating the tub of awesomeness!” Clarke huffs like it was obvious. Diving back down again for more. It has all three of them snorting at this deceleration and her fervent efforts to get them all out. When Nann finishes with Lexa’s hair she is helped up by Indra.

“Alright, you two. We are going to go fix lunch for everyone.” Nann states as she and Indra leave the room. They get two splashes in response to this that makes the elder smirk. No doubt both girls already in their own little world together again. Nann gets lowered down on the lift to get started in the kitchen as Indra stops in the food stores to grab ingredients. Doing it together in one spot this time proves much easier. Indra had been sneaking in to help Nann cook meals when the girls were occupied. Or making parts of things in her treehouse and dropping it off and vice versa. Now. It is easier to be in one spot. They end up getting so much done faster than normal. Able to enjoy their time together chatting instead of rushing in a panic. Dicing vegetables, kneading bread dough, and slicing meat into fine little slices. Indra carefully lines the bread inside with all the ingredients while Nann is mixing up a sauce to pour inside and brush on top of the bread. They work like little machines and create several of these loaves of stuffed bread.

~~~

While Nann and Indra are cooking and baking downstairs, Clarke and Lexa have just gotten out of the bath together. Drying off and rubbing lotion on each other before brushing out hair carefully.

“Clarke,” Lexa hums as the brush is delicately run through her curls.

“Hmm…” Clarke replies, focused on the brush and those stubborn curls. Not trusting herself to ever take eyes off that brush.

“Do you know why I brought you to these treehouses?” Lexa asks as Clarke looks at dumbfounded.

“Yes… believe it or not, I do believe I have worked that out.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Jesus, Lex. How dumb do you think I am?” Clarke teases then freezes at the smirk on Lexa’s face. “Wait… don’t answer that.” She rushes before Lexa can speak next. It makes Lexa cackle at her lover and holds out her hand for the brush. Switching places so she can begin brushing Clarke’s hair. “There is more to it… than me liking treehouses, isn’t there?” Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes. _‘Of course, there is.’_ She thinks. _‘It’s Lexa there is always like a million reasons for anything she does.’_

“The people that I allow to live in these treehouses. To care for them and upkeep them if you will. They were handpicked, Clarke.” Lexa begins softly.

“How so?” She asks curiously.

“Like you were.” Lexa smiles hearing the quick intake of breath when it sinks in what this means.

“Wait… you mean… they’re…” Clarke stammers in disbelief.

“Were Rattops. Komfoni’s to be exact. I wanted to give them a safe place to transition into regular life again. Give them privacy as they learned how to reintegrate into society again. The ones with no family left. Who had a hard time being in the crowds of normal cities ever since their various degrees of trauma.”

“Lexa why are you… you shouldn’t be telling me…” Clarke rushes out in alarm. Covering her ears with huge eyes of shock and disbelief. The brunette grins at the blonde and gently sets the brush down. Removing Clarke’s hands from her ears.

“They all gave me permission.” Lexa smiles at her lover’s concerned face. Kissing her cheeks as she visibly relaxes. “As long as you accepted the spirit of Wanheda, they were okay with you knowing. It was they who approached me with this request to tell you. I wasn’t going to. I wanted to leave it to them to tell whom they wanted and how much. But they thought differently. They understood as Wanheda, you would be my partner as Heda. My entwined love. And that, for them, gave you the right to know just like I did.” Lexa explains softly. Clarke is left dumbfounded, shaking her head and speechless. “I thought it might help you to talk to them. Or at least have them near in the first days you are released from your relationship.” Lexa voices with a loving smile. Cupping Clarke’s cheek tenderly in her hand.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispers trembling. “It’s weird how much that makes me feel better.” Lexa smiles and kisses her cheeks some more. “But umm… don’t tell me any more about them. I can’t imagine…” She voices hesitantly, biting her lip. “I want it to be up to them to tell their stories. It is enough for me just to know they are rattops like me. That I am not alone.” Clarke voices quietly, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Okay. I will leave that up to them. And you.” Lexa nods with a grin. She had a feeling Clarke would say that. It makes her that much prouder of her. Always the fierce protector of those she’s only just met. “But you should know, hodnes (love). They came to me, out of their concern for you. Wanting to protect you as you transition from being a Rattop.” Lexa smiles kissing the side of her face. She feels Clarke smile against her bare skin and it has her smile wider along with her lover.

Even though both don’t NEED to put on armor, Clarke still INSISTS on wearing hers. Not that Lexa is surprised by this considering she almost bathed in them. Hair down and loose down their backs and comfortable clothes on to enjoy the rest of the day. Standing smirking at the girl now having an animated conversation with different pieces of her armor she is strapping on herself.

“Shoot… what did I do with Wrist-ney?” Clarke hums looking around her. Lexa snorts in amusement at the name. The blonde was getting more creative with these names of hers. That was for certain. She watches as her lover wanders back into the bathroom obviously finding it from the gasp she just overheard. “Oh, and Shin-mantha!!” Clarke exclaims strolling out with both in hand.

“We are just eating lunch, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles as she sits again to put them on.

“I know! But I don’t want them to be lonely!” She protests with a frown. Standing to strap on her sword and hums looking around the room for it. “Lex, have you seen Madame Pointy Stick the 6th?” Clarke calls from upstairs.

“It’s down here.” Lexa chortles, rolling her eyes. Clarke comes shrieking down the slide with a huge grin and pops up to strap it on her belt. “You named your sword that just to spite, Komfoni. Didn’t you?” The brunette smirks knowingly.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Clarke proudly states.

“Knew it.” Lexa laughs as they stride out of their room and start walking down the stairs.

“We need to convince Orlan to make a slide here too,” Clarke whispers with a crooked grin.

“I would totally use that.” Lexa nods in agreement. They find Indra and Nann still in the kitchen busy cooking. Heda stays to help them out, while Clarke continues down to find Orlan. Backpack in tow so she can work on her pictures there.

~~~

“Ahhh… Here you are!” Clarke exclaims happily making her way the rest of the way downstairs. The man turns around to look at her face and frowns.

“Heda told you, didn’t she?” Orlan sighs.

“Only that you were a Rattop like me,” Clarke responds with a shrug. He looks at her curiously until she smiles and explains. “I wouldn’t let her tell me anything else. Just knowing I wasn’t alone was helpful enough.” She explains sitting on one of the chairs by the workbench.

“But… you’re…” Orlan begins to argue. Clarke holds her hand up and shakes her head.

“I’m not going to make you do something I am not comfortable with myself. That’s just not who I am. Your story needs to always be yours to control. Just like mine.” She shrugs.

“You certain?” He frowns unsurely.

“Yep. I don’t care if you ever tell me or not. It won’t change my opinion of you either way.” Clarke smiles at him.

“Same here,” Orlan responds resolutely.

“Being a Rattop… that isn’t something any of us planned for. None of us asked to be in this weird ‘I used to be a Rattop’ club of ours. I think that is why we all seem to feel so instinctively protective of one another. The empathy connects us. Like a strange little makeshift family of sorts.” Clarke summarizes with a shrug.

“I think your hypotheses could be accurate. I imagine that is why some of us are not fond of reintegrating into the societal structure. Why it’s proven to be arduous for a number of us. The sympathy from others can be challenging to accept after already enduring through so much just to survive.” Orlan expresses with a sigh.

“I can see that. And lived that to be honest. But can I tell you what helped me recently?” Clarke asks honestly. It makes Orlan smile that she is asking permission instead of just assuming. That Clarke knows he needs to be in a place to receive her message first. He nods in consent and she clears her throat to continue. “In Skaikru, things are different. People pass judgment quicker without much thought to its truth. So, for me, I learned to look at the motivation behind their actions. If it is coming from a good caring place, then I am okay with it. It is one thing to be giving sympathy to mock someone. But if there’s an individual genuinely trying to understand what I went through. That’s quite another.” Clarke shrugs.

“Huh…” Orlan mutters under his breath. Deep in thought, as he tilts his head and takes in what she said. “I’ve never considered it from that objective of interpretation before.” He admits. Clarke grins at him hearing this. “Just promise me one thing.” He requests after a couple of minutes of silently working beside each other.

“Yes…” Clarke responds looking over at him.

“That you will remember to be patient with yourself as you transition back. It may come outstandingly effortless or it could be the inverse result. Regardless of the methodology in which you find yourself in. Each is satisfactory. The speed in which you travel is not an important factor of analysis here. Just that you arrive.” He voices with a smile.

Clarke sighs and nods in understanding. “I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous about seeing people again. Especially the ones that knew me prior to being a Rattop. They have no idea what I just went through or even what a Rattop is. I just... ugh I don’t even know. When I think about that… I can totally see why you took the role of upkeeping a treehouse in the middle of nowhere…” She admits with wide eyes. Orlan chuckles with a wider grin.

“Yes. That is one of the rationales as to why we are so protective of you, Clarke kom Skaikru. You will not receive that option when you are Wanheda… all of us did.” He smiles kindly at her. “As Wanheda you will be on display. In front of all the clans as you transition back. Just like Heda always is.” Clarke looks at him in wonder and hums.

“I hadn’t considered that. But that makes sense why I am a bit nervous going back to Polis.” She nods in admission.

“Just take into account that your story is ALWAYS yours. You are never obligated to provide anyone an explanation unless YOU want to lend it. EVEN as Wanheda.” He emphasizes. It makes her smile gratefully as she sketches.

“Thank you. That makes me feel better actually.” Clarke smiles coloring one of her pictures.

“And don’t forget you always have our weird little family. So, if anyone isn’t helping your healing. You find them being toxic towards your journey towards healing and growth after this Rattop experience. It is okay to distance yourself from them. That’s not selfish. It’s having healthy boundaries to ensure your own wellness. You can’t be Wanheda if you aren’t taking care of yourself.” Orlan expresses protectively with a serious expression on his face. She nods with a deep sigh.

Clarke sighs, “yea…. It’s hard to remember that sometimes. Especially with my own kru.”

“Which is why you have us.” Orlan grins at her.

“Thank god for that!” Clarke exclaims making him chuckle. The two continue to idly work beside each other as they chat at random to one another. Sometimes about Rattop transitioning. Other times it’s about some random scientific topic they find interesting.

~~~

Clarke is able to finish quite a few pictures before Lexa finds them again. To be truthful, she had already poked her in to check on them. It made her glad they found comfort in each other like this. It was rare to find such companionship after an ordeal as those two had been through. It was exactly why she found such comfort in Luna all these years. Especially the bad or tough days. Just know she wasn’t alone in her suffering. That she wasn’t the only one was what got her through.

“How would you guys feel about eating outside with everyone in the central area for lunch?” Lexa asks, walking down the stairs.

“Like a picnic!” Clarke declares enthusiastically.

“A what?” Orlan frowns confused.

“A picnic! I read about these when I was little!” The blonde chirps with a huge grin. “It’s like normal eating but you do it outside.”

“Didn’t you do this while you were on traveling here on horseback?” Orlan asks looking over at Heda for confirmation.

“Doesn’t count as official unless you eat on top of a blanket.” Clarke huffs, crossing her arms resolutely.

“She just made that up, didn’t she?” Orlan mutters under her breath.

Lexa chuckles and nods at him “Oh yea. Without a doubt.” 

“Fine! You both get to eat on dirt!” Clarke mutters offendedly marching upstairs to find a blanket. Both look at each other and shrug. Following the girl upstairs to help find whatever the hell this ‘pick-nit’ requires.

“What’re we doing?” Nann hums as all three march in like little ants right after another.

“Clarke wants to do something called a pick-nits’ with everyone,” Orlan states walking into a room to get a blanket.

“A what?” Indra mutters to Komfoni.

“Not a clue. But she was REALLY excited about it. So, we are just going with it.” Lexa shrugs at them.

“That child was excited about ‘grounder toothpaste’ too. That doesn’t mean we let her eat an entire tube of it.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. Indra snorts in amusement. “Yours doesn’t do this?” The elder asks curiously.

“No!” Indra cackles wiping tears from her eyes.

“Keryon (spirits) how come we got the special one?” Komfoni huffs exasperatedly.

“Hey… at least yours wears a band!” Indra voices as Lexa snorts from their little line of gathering.

“Yours doesn’t?” Nann hums curiously.

“Nope. Refuses. Calls it an evil, vile method of torture.” Indra mutters rolling her eyes.

“SO TRUE!” Clarke exhales with wide eyes.

“What does she wear?” Lexa chuckles.

“Made the mistake of telling her you used to roll your shirts up in layers when you were her size. Refuses any other way now.” The chief grumbles frustratedly.

“Yea… didn’t have that luxury.” Clarke retorts grabbing her boobs resolutely. Indra snorts in laughter with a nod.

“I just got rid of any other alternative Clarke could use,” Lexa suggests shrugging.

“There you go! Make her little butt go naked except that band.” Nann chuckles with a huge grin.

“That is not gunna work with O…” Clarke chuckles knowingly.

“Why?” Lexa asks curiously.

“She’d 100% go naked just to spite you.” She grins at Indra who nods in agreement. “I’ll work with her when she comes to Polis,” Clarke assures with a chuckle.

“How’s this?” Orlan asks carrying in a square basket.

“PERFECT!” Clarke exclaims thrusting to the two women in the kitchen. “Put the food and shit in that!” She grins at them. Both frown and look at each other in confusion.

“Why?” Nann mutters unamused.

“It’s the picnic rules!!” Clarke insists, pouting. Indra smirks and begins to pack up the plates, cups, silverware, and the bowl of fruit. The strudels get wrapped in a cloth to keep warm and the water just gets carried out in jugs. The gonas not on guard duty are grinning in amusement at the blonde who is insisting they sit on the blankets they brought out. Clarke even declares herself the person to arrange the food just like how a ‘pick-nits’ is supposed to be like. One of the gona’s even brought some flowers to place in the middle of the blanket for her. “I’ve always wanted to do this!” Clarke squeaks excitedly when they pull all the food out one by one.

“Really?” Lexa asks with a smirk.

“Dad and I used to pretend to do this all the time on the ark when Mom had to work late.” She grins bouncing on her heels. It has Nann smiling in understanding as to why this was so special to her. The man probably made the girl cheer up after her mother insisted on working late again. Probably disappointed not to see her that night before going to bed. So, he cheered her up with the first thing he could think of. It makes the elder wish she could meet this sweet father just once. None of them argue after that about these weird picnic rules after this story about her dad. Happily appeasing her just to see the grin of elation on her face. They eat their meal with each other in the cool breeze and sunshine. Eventually, at shift change, a new set of gonas come swing down to eat their lunch. All drooling and happy to see plates full waiting for them to dive in. Indra, Nann, Orlan, Clarke, and Lexa are all long done eating but stay while the others eat. All humming praises to the meal and inhaling their plates at record speed. Rubbing their bellies and doing a round of ‘food baby’ comparisons with Clarke. Indra pulls on Heda’s sleeve confused as she watches this.

“What is this?” Indra whispers curiously. “The skai-goufa (sky children) do this all the time.”

“Apparently they call this a food fyucha (infant). Like when a plan (woman) is pregnant but instead of a fyucha there is food.” Lexa explains with a smirk as all the gonas are eagerly joining in with Clarke. No idea what any of this means but joining in nonetheless. Indra pauses for a few quiet moments as she takes this in.

“This makes zero sense…” The chief finally whispers.

“Nope.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“But they seem to enjoy it.” Heda nods to the gonas who are excitedly attempting to protrude their stomachs the furthest.

“Shocking…” Indra smirks, shaking her head. Orlan rushes past them to Nann sitting idly against one of the tree trunks.

“KOMFONI!!! KOMFONI, LOOK!!” He declares as Clarke rushes up.

“Seriously… this is the most disturbing thing I’ve ever seen!!!!” She cackles excitedly.

“It’s like a work of art!!” One of the gonas calls over just as animated as the other two. Nann just looks up and lowers her glasses to look at the skinny boy. Lifting his shirt, he turns to his side. Revealing his bare profile and juts his stomach out dramatically. Almost four times than it really should be… FOR ANYONE. Lexa blanches and Indra frowns in disgust. “Yes… that is nice and horrifying, child. Good job!” Komfoni hums with a smirk. Orlan looks like he just hung the moon he is so proud of himself. Clarke claps him on the back happily to congratulate him. Lexa and Indra are chuckling to themselves watching them race back to continue this again.

Eventually, gona’s go back up to the trees. Orlan wanders back into his workshop to tinker some more. Clarke stays on the blanket laying down beside Lexa. The brunette reading out loud her book as Clarke colors in her pictures with a fervent rush. Occasionally, Lexa looks over to see which picture Clarke is working on. It is during one of these times, that Lexa has the unfortunate luck to be drinking some water at the time she does this. Finding herself parched after reading out loud for so long. Unfortunately, the picture those green eyes happen to see the blonde drawing causes Heda to practically inhale said water. Clarke looks over with wide eyes to see what the fuck is happening to her. Sounded like all sudden she is dying over her shoulder and yanking her abruptly from her fabulous little art world.

“You are supposed to drink it, not breathe it, ai yongon (my child).” Nann hums without looking up at all from the tree where she is mending a gona’s pant leg.

“CLARKE!” Lexa sputters out finally. With a crimson face burning fiercely as she quickly closes the book and looks up frantically. Trying to determine if any of the gona’s happened to see it up there in the trees.

“Dude?! What’s your deal?” Clarke exclaims frustratedly.

“What are you… you can’t just…” Lexa gasps in mortified horror. Unable to even form the words to accurately scream at her.

“Nanna!!!” Clarke whines in protest. “Tell her to give my book back!” She pouts unabashedly.

“NO!” Lexa cries shrilly.

“It’s my memory book, Lexa!” Clarke argues frustratedly. “Get your damn own!” She hisses trying to yank it back.

“Okay… give it here, ai yongon (my child).” Nann mutters holding her hand out. Lexa freezes and shakes her head fervently. Cheeks blazing even brighter unable to even form words now. The dark eyes roll and look at Clarke who is grinning slyly. Nann chuckles and shakes her head. “Ai strikskaifaya (my little star) … please tell me you didn’t draw you fucking…” The elder drones exasperatingly.

“Nope!” Clarke grins proudly. Lexa slaps her making Clarke laugh even harder.

“Okay… ai tombom (my heart). Then what on earth is the problem?! Do you think I haven’t seen any of that before?! Who do you think had to diaper it?” Nann mutters in disbelief. Right as Lexa is about to argue back further Clarke yanks it out of her hand and throws it to Nann before the brunette can even blink.

“Komfoni! NO!” Lexa shrieks only to hear a roar of laughter from the elder. Quickly closing it and wiping tears from her eyes.

“Child… you cannot draw this… I know… just listen…” Nann cackles in between breaths. “We have a really old law that is now just a known cultural thing.” She tries to explain between laughs.

“Okay….” Clarke mutters not understanding.

“Seeing the bare form of Heda… at all… is a sacred event that few are allowed to ever witness.” Nann explains with a smirk. Clarke’s blue eyes look at Lexa who is still mortified beyond belief to speak.

“It used to mean certain death by anyone who witnessed this without Heda’s consent. Despite Lexa’s many protests against this law…” Nann continues. “The people like tradition and follow it… fiercely still. Though now it is more out of respect for her than anything else. The only excused from this law are the handmaidens. Which is also why she hates it so much.” Nann smirks at Lexa proudly.

“Wait… you’re serious?” Clarke gapes in shock.

“Oh yes. Very. Handmaidens were seen as lowly servants WAY back when. Which is why traditionally we are still excused from this law.” Nann illustrates further.

“So, no one… since you’ve been Heda?” Clarke gasps looking at Lexa stunned.

“Only me, Amma, Indra, AND you have ever seen this… well and Luna. But she doesn’t count. She is natbilda.” Nann explains quickly. “Amma is a fisa. Also exempt for obvious reasons. Indra helped raise Lexa as you heard before. Though she is still respectful now, she does help me on occasion like she did today. Simply out of care for me more so than her privilege. It is just how she is.” She relays with a proud smile.

“So why was I always…” Clarke asks confused.

“You were my Rattop. And I knew you were to be Wanheda. Eventually my equal.” Lexa whispers.

“Why didn’t you tell me this when I teased you that I would make a painting like this if you didn’t tell me what to replace my spider-infested painting with?” Clarke mutters frustratedly. Komfoni barks a loud laugh at hearing this that causes another fierce blush from Lexa to erupt.

“You were teasing…” Lexa explains quietly.

“And she loathes this rule. She never would anyway.” Nann chuckles knowingly.

“Finnnneeeee…. I freaking paint over it with something stupid.” Clarke pouts frustratedly, yanking the book back.

“NOT HERE!” Lexa shrieks earning a chuckle from Nann.

“Way to not draw attention to us, Lex. Real subtle,” Clarke mutters under her breath. Marching to go paint in the stable for a bit with irritation.

“Wait! Clarke! I’m sorry! I didn’t!” Lexa calls after her only getting a rude gesture in reply.

“Ai tombom (my heart), come here,” Nann whispers with tenderness laced in it. All teasing now has gone seeing the pain and concern on her child’s face. Lexa crawls over and lays against Komfoni to hear her heartbeat. Almost in tears not understanding what made Clarke so angry like that. It wasn’t Lexa’s fault her people were like this. She tried to get them not to do this but it didn’t work. And eventually, Lexa knew she just had to respect that.

“To her, my dear yongon (child). It isn’t wrong. It’s beautiful. Think of all the time she put into that. Making it perfect. Erasing and redrawing to ensure it is a perfect image of someone she loves dearly. Just to have to paint over it?” She whispers. “And at that moment, my dear. You were her rock.” She continues knowingly. “You remember how doubtful she was? How scared and unsure. And you didn’t even waver once. Just calmed her right down and lead her through it.” She hums with a smile. “I doubt she even realized you were naked while drawing it, sweetheart,” Nann assures lovingly. It causes Lexa to bury her face into Komfoni in frustration.

“I’m an idiot.” She mumbles angrily.

“No. You reacted as anyone would. Even Heda.” Nann hums with a smile. “But that girl. She sees things differently than most.”

“Like an artist,” Lexa whispers.

“Mmmhmmm...” Nann answers, rubbing her child’s back.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Lexa sighs.

“And I will be right here if you need me.” Nann hums kissing her yongons’ cheeks and pats the girl’s butt before she gets up. Smirking as it causes the same sigh it always does since Lexa was a toddler. Watching as the brunette trudges into the tree barn where Clarke scampered off angrily too.

“Funny how they always need you, no matter how old they get, isn’t it?” Indra whispers above Nann. The elder smirks above her at the dark chief grinning down at her.

~~~

“Clarke?” Lexa calls softly as she enters. She finds her curled up in a window seat. Book in front of her and knees tucked up to her chest. Face buried in her knees as those green eyes widen with concern watching those shoulders shaking. Before Lexa realizes it, she is already across the room and pulling Clarke into her arms. Holding that blonde head to her chest and running her fingers through her hair. Humming that lullaby comforting until the sniffles fade slowly with time.

“I… I can’t get it right… I just…” Clarke sobs, shaking her head in frustration.

“Shhh….” Lexa soothes. Kissing her forehead and running her fingers through those silky locks. “You didn’t know, hodnes (love). And for that the fault is mine.” Lexa conveys tenderly. “I am sorry for reacting like that. I could have handled that a lot better. I was just… shocked, I’ve never seen… I apologize for hurting you.” Lexa whispers. “May I… would you let me see it again?” She requests. It stuns Clarke for a second, she is asking like that. But it makes her smile hearing it just the same. Nodding her consent and peeking out as Lexa pulls the book to her. Watching the long elegant fingers open the sketchbook with the utmost delicacy. How the green eyes study the picture carefully. The pillow underneath Lexa's bare figure in perfect meditation pose. In that hot, stuffy, and absurdly uncomfortable room. Looking more regal than Clarke had ever seen. So graceful and perfect. She couldn’t help it. Her fingers just moved before she realized what was happening.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realize what I was drawing… I was just thinking about that moment… you know after finishing the other temple drawings and before I knew it my fingers just started moving...” Clarke rushes worriedly.

“No, hodnes (love). This is beautiful.” Lexa whispers reverently. Studying each line and shadow carefully. It is incredible. The likeness is so real on this page. It almost pains her heart to have her paint over it. Even though it is her. Naked as the day she was born. Exposed and vulnerable for anyone to witness. As much as it scares her to leave it there. It hurts her more to have Clarke paint over it.

“I think I can salvage it and take that part out,” Clarke whispers studying Lexa’s face. The tan face frowns and looks at her questionably. “Thought of making you, blobby shadow dude. Thought it would be funny.” She smirks with a shrug. A snorting laugh flies out of Heda’s mouth before she can help it. It causes Clarke to get caught up in it and before they know it, they are all but hysterically laughing. Just the two of them in the window seat of the barn. Three horses looking at them like they are nuts.

“You need to draw one of Komfoni’s face when she was hissing at us to shof op (shut up)!” Lexa cackles wiping her eyes. Clarke roars in laughter with an excited nod. From the sound of the loud laughter ringing out of the barn the elder assumes the two are good. So, she goes back to her knitting with a smirk. Enjoying the sun and keeping her hands busy. Glancing over at Orlan busy at work on his surprise for Clarke.

“Omg! You got her frown perfect!” Lexa chortles excitedly. Grinning and wiping tears from her eyes at the close-up of a mid-lecture Komfoni. Nostrils flaring and everything. Both heads turn with wide eyes hearing an abrupt loud noise from one of the stalls.

Nann looks up to see both girls scampering out of the barn looking green. Covering their noses and looking rather horrified. The elder looks up amused and waits for an explanation.

“God… one of the horses just gassed us out man!” Clarke coughs. Dramatically pulling in air to her lungs. Lexa snorts in laughter as the blonde bats at her rolling her eyes. “Mature, Lex.”

“Your face…” Lexa cackles chortling. “She fell… off the window… seat…” She gasps between laughs.

“Well, yea… I was trying to beat out the green cloud coming from the mare’s ass!” Clarke quips laughing. This does nothing to quiet Lexa as it now causes louder laughter. As well as Nann to join in now just picturing the scene playing out.

“Literally crawled…“ Heda sputters hysterically.

“… We should get the other two out… that’s just cruel to let them suffer like that...” Clarke mutters frowning.

“Go right ahead…” Lexa smirks as Nann roars in laughter again.

“Oh, hell no!” Clarke retorts shaking her head and going back to drawing. The two smirks at her in amusement as it grows quiet again. Thirty minutes later the blonde suddenly looks up with wide eyes. “How we gunna fit all three of us on one horse now…” She whispers in alarm. Lexa goes down first with a roaring snort of cackles that erupt from her small figure. Nann goes right after chuckling in earnest at the two absurd yongons of hers. “What? I’m just saying!” Clarke chuckles going back to her blobby shadow figure.

~~~

It’s the snickering going on by those two chuckleheads of hers that clue Komfoni in they might be up to something. Looking up she finds Lexa snickering over Clarke’s shoulder pointing at something Clarke is drawing. How the blonde is managing to continue to draw while laughing so hard is beyond her at this point.

“Okay, what are you two up to?” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes as both instantly stop laughing. Attempting to act like nothing is going on… fairly horribly she might add.

“NOTHING!” Clarke rushes, slapping at a snorting Lexa.

“Mmmhmmm…” Komfoni glares suspiciously. Holding out her hand with a warning look. Both sets of eyes pop open with alarm that has her rolling her eyes. “Oh, cut the dramatics and show the spichen (damn) picture. You can’t pull one over on the person who taught both of you those stupid faces.”

Lexa groans, “I told you she wouldn’t buy it!”

“Because you weren’t convincing enough!” Clarke hisses batting at Lexa.

“Just give it to me!” Nann smirks to them as the blonde huffs and hands it over. Her dark eyes show amusement as she glances down at her own face of disapproval from earlier that day. Hissing at the two lunatics cackling in the holy waters. “Well, this is fabulous.” Komfoni chuckles approvingly.

“Told her I want that painted and framed when we get home.” Lexa cackles.

“Yes, and hung in each of you weirdo’s rooms to try and thwart any stupidity in advance.” Komfoni smirks.

“Where’s Indra?” Clarke asks looking up in the trees wanting to show her.

“Probably in her treehouse.” Nann hums smirking at the picture some more. Clarke’s eyes bug and she shrieks excitedly batting at Lexa.

“SHE HAS HER OWN TREEHOUSE TOO?!” Clarke screeches excitedly. Lexa snorts at the blonde losing her mind in front of her just at those words. The elder smirks looking up at the girl practically vibrating with anticipation.

“I’m blaming you if we interrupt her sleeping.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke is pulling frantically at her sleeve. Unable to even speak her request just attempting to drag Lexa up a tree to search for it excitedly. “Clarke… Aren’t you forgetting something.” Lexa hums nodding to the book Nann is hold out cackling at the weird child. The blonde nods animatedly as she dances over to it and shoves it on the bag on her back. Doing a weird sorta jig on her way back that has Nann cackling harder as the two scurries up the trees.

~~~

Indra hears them coming a mile and half away simply by the shrill noise that keeps getting steadily closer to her. She even has two cups of tea ready for them on her table and a plate of honey cakes ready. Still reading her book with a wide smirk on her face when she hears the two land on her outside deck.

“This is supposed to be a secret, Heda.” Indra voices in mock disapproval. Completely ignore the shrill babbling from the weird blond that has Lexa cackling.

“You can blame, Komfoni.” She chuckles.

“Tea and honey cakes are on the table.” Indra hums, glancing over her book with a smirk. Wanting to witness the Heda of 12 clans and the legendary Wanheda push and shove each other like goufas (children) to make it first. That blonde she knows hasn’t even tasted one yet that Indra knows for certain. Seeming to be excited simply because Lexa is and wanting to get one first out of spite. Snorting in amusement as both girls look at her grinning with glazed honey all the hell over their faces.

“WHAT ARE THESE!?!” Clarke groans shoveling more in.

“Does it matter?” Lexa mutters in between bites.

“NO!!” Clarke exclaims excitedly, earning another snort from Indra.

“They are my famous honey cakes. You have no idea how much sway I earn from those bad boys.” Indra explains chuckling. Clarke mumbles something with cheeks packed of honey cakes. Lexa mumbles something incomprehensible right back and nods. Thrusting a book over to Indra not even looking up from her plate in the process. The chief chortles and replaces her bookmark in the book she was reading. Setting it on the end table and standing to take the book Lexa is still waving at her. “For me?” She hums in amusement at the two shoveling their faces. Rolling her eyes when both just nod not even looking up. Grabbing two towels for both their faces when they finish and going to sit back down. Opening the first page has her eyes opening wide. Slowly examining each picture before turning the page. Humming in amazement at each one. “These are incredible, child!” Indra praises with awe. Flipping pages of landscapes and treehouse pictures. Some of Lexa’s face and horses as they travel. “Octavia told me you were good at art but… wow!” She sighs.

Lexa comes over sipping her tea, glancing over Indra’s shoulder. Acting like she didn’t just shovel her body weight in honey cakes over there. Clarke is busy licking her fingers and face for any more of the delicious morsels. Now resorting to licking the plate excitedly.

“She LOVES treehouses.” Lexa grins as the chief hit a huge portion of one of the layouts of the three, they’ve stopped at. “Favorite book when she was little was ‘Swiss Family Robinson.’ Solely because of the picture on the front.” Lexa smirks at Indra.

“Did you really build all those treehouses?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Every single one.” Indra nods. Turning pages and humming at the pictures before her. “And you drew them perfectly.” She commends. It has Clarke grinning at the compliment.

“Wait until you see the last two.” The blonde grins slyly, getting up to explore.

“Wash her hands before she touches anything.” Indra hums casually turning a page. Lexa snorts in laughter and nods. Dragging a pouting Clarke to the washbasin to wash. “Sing the bean song while you wash. When you finish you can stop scrubbing.” Indra voices not looking up.

“Joken (fucking) brilliant!” Lexa whispers in Indra’s ear.

“Comes with already raising four of those little handfuls... five including you,” Indra smirks.

“Hey! I was an angel!” Lexa protests as Indra looks at her unbelievingly.

“Whose halo was stuck on her devil horns…” She mutters hearing a cackle from Clarke at the sink. “I heard you were worse child,” Indra calls out shutting up the blonde quickly.

“Well, yea… had to one-up her somehow!” Clarke quips.

“I guess so…” Indra chuckles, nudging Lexa. “Tell me about this one.” She hums pointing to a picture when Clarke strides over from the sink.

“It was the first REAL treehouse I EVER saw!” Clarke grins excitedly.

“Ahhh… yes, I heard you are quite a big fan of treehouses.” Indra nods with a smirk.

“YEA! They fascinate me! I’ve never seen ANYTHING like them before in my life.” Clarke exhales full of wonder.

“How would you like to learn how to build one. The Trikru way?” Indra asks with a smirk. Clarke’s mouth drops open in shock and all she can manage for any type of response is nodding.

“Wow, you rendered her speechless, Indra. I didn’t know that was possible.” Lexa smirks at the chief who snorts in laughter. Indra continues to study each picture in turn. Slowly taking in each detail and asking the girl about them.

“Wow… Heda… you have changed…” Indra smirks looking at the mediation picture.

“Oh, yea… That’s actually Wanheda… or the spirit of Wanheda otherwise known as ‘shadow blobby dude’… It used to be Lexa but she threw a hissy fit…. Soooo… yea…” Clarke explains with a shrug, earning a slap from Lexa. “Ow… what? You did!” She protests, slapping Lexa right back.

“And is there a reason you did not like this portrait of you, Lexa?” Indra hums with a smirk.

“Um… Well…” The brunette stammers clearing her throat.

“She was naked.” Clarke finally says for her, complete with an eye roll. Lexa hisses at her and slaps her again. “OW!! Indra!! She’s hitting me!!” Clarke whines pouting and rubbing her arm. Going to stand on the other side of Indra out of slapping distance. The charade has Indra cackling as she looks at the picture.

“Oh yes, if you squint you can almost see her little boobs here.” Indra teases, tilting her head.

“WHAT?!” Lexa yelps rushing over and snatching it away. Only resulting in Indra chortling with Clarke when she does this.

“Told you.” Clarke grins, as Lexa is still fervently studying the picture.

“Oh, I was teasing you, child. Relax.” Indra chuckles, rolling her eyes. Clarke grins as Lexa looks at Indra irritated as all hell.

Though at the moment, Clarke can kind of understand why Lexa freaked out. With so many people that are waiting to look through this. She could only imagine the vulnerability meant only for her lover at that moment to be revealed to anyone. It’s too much. The booming laugh of Indra rips her from this thought train as Indra grins looking down at the annoyed Komfoni.

“Okay, what on earth were you two doing here to warrant this look of hers?” Indra chortles, wiping her eyes.

“Clarke was wondering if the first set of us knew each other before they had to do all those weird rituals in that room,” Lexa smirks earning another booming laugh as Clarke animatedly voices out the entire thing for the chief. Complete with voices and hand gestures to match.

~~~

The group enjoyed one last family dinner together outside in the common area. Lexa and Clarke retired to their room shortly after making an excuse of needing to pack. This of course fooled absolutely no one which the couple ignored. Even the loud snickering that persisted behind them. Clothes are shed the second they walk in the door. Lexa’s at least got folded up and put in the laundry bin. Clarke’s… well hers is still in the little trail from the door and across the living room. Breast Band is draped on a couple stairs with the underwear close by. The two just enjoyed the other bare just like they like it. Eventually taking another bath together because hello… how could you not with that incredible thing! Especially with them leaving tomorrow it was almost required! Well... to keep Clarke happy that is. And Lexa would do just about anything for that. Nonetheless, strip naked with her lover. You barely had to twist her arm.

Both girls found themselves wandering to their bed to watch the glow right as the sun was setting. Freshly bathed, lotioned and combed out on the furs together. As several butterflies fly by their windows Clarke sits up with wonder. Glee dancing in her eyes as they pass by out of sight. Grinning she turns and pins the naked Heda under her.

“Hey…” Clarke whispers before capturing those plump lips.

“Hey…” Lexa responds smirking into the kiss.

“I just wanted to…” Clarke begins, kissing down Lexa’s body. Causing a moan of delight to escape from that mouth as Clarke hits that spot on her neck. “Apologize for earlier.” The blonde whispers looking into those deep green eyes and sucking in a nipple. The gasping whine is intoxicating the second it erupts from her lover. Those eyes never looking away from hers. “I know now… why…” She whispers, kissing other breast. “It made you so … uncomfortable.” Clarke voices as she licks the pointed nipple into her mouth. Rolling the other between her fingers as her lover arches that back beautifully for her. Wanting to draw closer to her presence. Pleading for more.

“It’s because this… this Lexa… right here.” The blonde grins lovingly. “The one arching her back into my touch… gasping when I suck this tit and run my tongue over that luscious nipple… just… to drive her crazy.” She grins playfully earning a huff of laughter from Lexa. She continues to suck as she runs her fingers down those legs when she feels movement. Grinning slyly up at her lover. “The one who clinches those long tan legs when it gets a little too much.” Clarke trails a hand up close to Lexa’s face tenderly as she continues to climb down. “Who likes to bite this succulent bottom lip in attempts to keep herself quiet.” She voices running her finger over the enthralling lip currently in the middle of being captured by Lexa’s teeth. “Even though we both know the second I start fucking you… you just can’t resist singing for me.” Clarke voices smirking widely as Lexa’s face blushes crimson hearing this aloud. All while her lover is currently situated between her legs. God its overwhelming and Heda’s body doesn’t know what to do.

“This Lexa.” Clarke voices taking her first lick. Both groaning in unison. Lexa feeling the hot, wet heat stimulate her most intimate place. Clarke savoring the taste of her lover. The sweet, salty tang she loves so damn much. Smirking she looks up to find two blown open green eyes locked onto her. “Who cants her hips for me when I take my first lick of this savory cunt.” She expresses right into Lexa’s folds and the vibrations send a cry of pleasure to cascade from Lexa’s lips. “The cunt that only I get to see… taste until you cry and scream out my name… FUCK until those legs shake, and that bottom lip quivers so delightfully.” Clarke states with a look of adoration as she plunges her fingers into her favorite place in the world. A breathy cry rings out as those tan hips fly up. Giving Clarke better access almost instinctively as the blonde begins to thrust. “My little brown sugar, who trembles so beautifully when I fuck her like this.” Clarke grins as those tan cheeks flush at the words. A hand goes under to spank the side of Lexa’s butt cheek currently in midair while Clarke thrusts. “My favorite pair of chubby cheeks bouncing for me so deliciously.” She voices just dripping with lust at the incredible sight before her. Naked Lexa in all her glory. Opened up and getting fucked by her fingers. Screaming her name. She could get high from the sight alone. Clarke swears it. “This lover right here… that I am blessed just to witness. This is mine and mine alone. For me to enjoy and no one else. And I can’t say it enough, baby. How lucky I feel each time you let me see you like this.” Clarke expresses almost in tears herself while Lexa well… she is WAY past that. Already crying at the words straight from her lover’s heart just for her. The sensations of her quickly rising orgasm are in no way helping to stop the flow of tears from falling. Her lover still fucking into her with earnest and curling those talented fingers to hit that spot. The one Lexa screams out in ecstasy the second Clarke pounds repeatedly into it. Those blue eyes watch as that tan back begins to arch as Lexa draws tight like a bowstring. Tears already pouring out and god that mouth. The silent ‘O’ shape as shrill moans, pants, screams, and delectable whimpers tumble out. “You are so beautiful!” Clarke declares as Lexa begins to fall. Watching each muscle popping for her as they flex. And FUCK…. Clarke swears she cums at the sight of those flexed abs. The little hitch in that high-pitched whine on Lexa’s next intake of breath. Right as Clarke thrusts into that clenching center. It makes her grin with so much love as she watches Lexa break wide open just for her. “And I am so lucky!” Clarke says with all the love in the world. It’s the last thing Lexa hears before giving in to this wonderful feeling. Letting the wave of ecstasy take her in its entirety knowing she is safe in Clarke’s arms. Her entwined love. Her soulmate. Those blue eyes never look away as tears stream from Lexa’s cheeks. Jolting forward with a piercing cry of erotic bliss flying out of her lovers’ kiss swollen lips. Screaming Clarke’s name over and over as Clarke fucks every drop from her. Then pins her lover’s hips down and drinks her fill of that savory essence.

Lord… Clarke is pretty sure Lexa tried to strangle her with those tan legs alone at one point. Hands threaded into her blonde hair and you bet your ass she was grinning like an idiot into that cunt. She knows she’s driving Lexa crazy and damn is it incredible. Begging, pleading, trembling, and hips following each movement. By the time Clarke crawls up her fully ravished lover. Lexa is in a full-body shake as she comes down from her high. Clinging to her lover like a wet cat as the brunette quivers with that silent scream. Clarke looking down on her with adoration as she kisses her flushed tan cheeks. Rubbing the sides of her breasts and whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

“Cl… Clarr… Clarke…” Lexa sobs. That shit-eating grin on Clarke’s face grows tenfold hearing it took three solid tries for Lexa to even say her name. Nevertheless, she lays down beside Lexa and pulls her close. Placing those sex disheveled curls over her heart. Smiling wider when Lexa just curls into her instinctively now. Clarke situates one hand on Lexa’s head, another on one of her favorite butt cheeks. I mean they are right there. Why not!? Rubbing the soft skin of that cheek and continuing to kiss the top of her head. She grins down at the hiccupping lover of hers as she pulls up the furs over them.

“It’s okay,” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear. It causes more tears to fall but the blonde knows she is on the right path when Lexa just latches on. Blushing fiercely. But Clarke ignores it. She does the same thing to Lexa. This wasn’t a big deal to her anymore. Letting her lover self-soothe all she wants. Wiping tears away as they fall still watching the glowing outside. Grinning when she feels Lexa go limp. Still suckling and tucked into her. Blue eyes count the butterflies as they pass. Even spotting a couple of birds that have her grinning widely even though she’s seen them a million times now. Twenty minutes in and Clarke is starting to feel…. Hot.

_‘How does… ohhhh fuckk… Lexa do this?’_

Her breath is beginning to quicken despite fervent efforts for it not to. It’s the smile Clarke feels against her breast that clues her into what is occurring.

“I though… ahhh… you were asleep?” Clarke gasps out, earning a chuckle. Lexa doesn’t say a word as she continues to suckle and lock eyes with Clarke. Feeling Lexa’s long fingers work their way down between her legs. Lexa’s left butt cheek gets an iron locked grip that has her chortle around Clarke’s teat. Sinking slowly in Clarke’s cunt and watching as that pale jaw falls open helplessly. Lexa doesn’t stop suckling the entire time she fucks into her. Every thrust that has her lover crying out and spreading wider. Arching her hips and emitting one of those little cries just for Lexa. Long elegant fingers curl forward in her lover’s cunt and push into that g-spot. Clarke erupts in a shrill squeal of ecstasy. And Keryons (spirits) are those by far Lexa’s favorite noise. Grinning deviously into that pale voluptuous tit as they bounce for her. Blonde head thrown back and squealing just for her lover at each deep impale. Spurring her on harder and faster. Fucking her lover like a machine until she feels the flutter of those walls squeezing her fingers. Clarke shrieks ear splittingly her lover’s name into the night and finally falls back into the pillow. Panting and gasping for breath almost in shock.

“God… if that’s how you fuck half asleep….” Clarke pants, earning a snort from Lexa. Still sucking on her tit in the process which… fuckk… she knows she just came but… mmm…. She might do it again just at this sight. “Alright, Lexa… you fucked me into oblivion. You happy now?” She smirks down at the grinning brunette nodding into her boob. She spanks a tan butt cheek and palms it roughly. “Well thank god for that…” Clarke sigs, closing those blue eyes as a chuckle from Lexa is heard from her breast. “Seriously… you sucking my boob is like the hottest thing on this planet… I can’t even… how do you do this?” Clarke whispers all at once resulting in a cackle to burst out of Lexa. Having to wipe tears from her eyes green eyes before she can even answer.

“I kinda just wanted to see how long you could go. You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.” Lexa grins proudly still chuckling.

“God… you're such an… ass…” Clarke grins spanking her cheek again. She gets another undignified snort around her boob just like she hoped. “Lord… don’t choke…” she quips earning another cackle.

~~~

Nann has to do a double-take that next morning when she shuffled up the ramp to the girl’s bed. Looking over and finding Lexa snoring around Clarke’s tit this time. The elder can’t help but grin as she sets their tea down on the bedside table closest to them. Blue eyes open and flutter downward to check on her lover. Finding Lexa still snoring on her chest where she fell asleep last produces a wide grin on her pale face.

“Sorry… I think I stole your job last night…” Clarke whispers sleepily. Nann raises her arms in praise and celebration that almost has the blonde cackling. The noise and movement wakes the brunette as green eyes slowly open.

“KOMFONI!” Lexa squeaks in surprise, burying her face into Clarke’s chest to hide.

“Do you have any idea how happy these girls were to see that this morning!” Nann sighs happily holding her boobs. “You can rest now ladies… Wanheda has taken our post…” The elder whispers down to her two breasts. Clarke is snorting in hysterical laughter while Lexa is left blushing almost purple. “Lord, she even woke up like when she was little. I swear the first four years of that child’s life revolved around a tit. Was almost five before she finally slept the night without being firmly attached to poor Andrea’s chest. We were afraid she would be the only Heda not weaned from a boob when she became Heda.”

“KOMFONI!” Lexa screeches.

“Except she used to sleep with that little bubble butt up in the air. Face planted down on a boob. We were terrified she’d suffocate with mine.” Nann chuckles ignoring the mortified shrieks. Clarke is having to wipe tears from her eyes at this point. While Lexa is resorting to attempting to outstretch an arm to slap at Nann. Not having a clue where the hell she is. Face still buried in Clarke’s chest hiding her absurdly bright face. “Keryon (spirits) child… put her cup in her hand. Losing her freaking mind over there.” The elder mutters looking at the arm-waving angrily at who knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so the whole Clarkey and Orlan conversation about sympathy vs empathy. These two words people commonly use interchangeably when they are two VERY different things. I even have to google this sometimes to remember which is which... so i came up with a nifty little memory device i will tell you here that seems to help me. 
> 
> Empathy-the ability to understand and share the feelings of another. Empathy starts with an EM the same as EMotion. Which is what you feel here. You understand personally what the pain someone else is going through. It hurts you when you see them hurt. It is a deeper brotherhood or sisterhood of connection. Simply knowing you are not alone in your pain.
> 
> Sympathy-feelings of pity and sorrow for someone else's misfortune. I remember Sympathy sounds A LOT like combining the words Simple and Pity together. Which is exactly what this is. Simple pity for someone who zero personal emotion involved just an ‘Aww, that’s so sad!' ... maybe a sad emoji... then you move on with your life and never think of this again.
> 
> ___  
> Mermaid bath inspiration= Harry potter and the goblet of fire movie ... the bath scene in the prefects bathroom.... it's like a damn swimming pool and omg .... it is like a dream of mine to have that.... will it waste hella water... yes.... but i feel like my happiness will cancel that out... Okay i know it won't... i'll use rain water or something!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo... uhhhh... This one I am a bit nervous about. I went back and forth on a certain part in here that I have been planning for a while to integrate in. But, I wanted to make sure all the details fit and all the logic was sound and what not. I actually sat on this for like a day while i re-read the last few chapters while checking these. Sometimes it helps to take a break and come back to read it to make sure you are not insane while writing some parts. I did edit quite a bit, read over this entirely too many times to count, wrote, rewrote and wrote sections over and over again. Pretty sure I could paste together an entirely different version of this story from these at this point. All your beautiful comments really helped me perspectively write this one and the next one as well. It is nice to get out of my own head and see what you all see when I write this. I firmly believe it helps me be a better writer on here. Helping me picture what else to put in and what to continue building on in here. So keep it up! I read each and every one you post on here. I know many people just say that but i really mean it. I read some of these multiple times. Not gunna lie. 
> 
> So... without further ado... hold onto your butts and commence the happy dance... because here is Chapter 40.

It took quite a while for Lexa to stop blushing that morning. Clarke though, god she loved it. Every second of it and told her lover as much as they dressed that morning. How honored she felt Lexa trusted her enough to be vulnerable like that. That she doesn’t think anything of it since she does it all the time. Clarke even admitted she was just glad to be able to help Lexa when she needed it. To say this little pow-wow with Clarke helped Lexa would be an understatement. Even Nann stopped Lexa in the middle of the packing and feeding all the people in the treehouse. Hugging her tight and whispering how proud she was of her. Nann didn’t need to say anything more, Lexa knew what the elder meant. Proud she let Clarke in. Knowing how hard this was for her yongon to do this after so much loss and grief in her life.

After one last group breakfast together, Orlan surprised them with extravagantly crafted pieces that held extra glow plankton for them to utilize in Polis. Each with a little case identical to Luna’s that fit neatly inside the first container. Almost like little pockets covered in mirrors and stretchy fabric to ensure little movement occurred on the ride. Clarke lasted a solid five minutes on her horse, before calling up to Indra to ride on her horse. Switching over to Lexa’s and pulling out the fur to lay on Lexa’s chest. The brunette couldn’t help the grin on her face with Clarke snuggling into her snoring happily. It just did something to her. Sparked joy up from within her. Just knowing that Lexa’s presence still brought Clarke so much peace. Komfoni is unable to help it either it seems, beaming as she watches Lexa continually steal little kisses on that girl’s neatly braided blonde hair. The happy contentment spreads almost like a sickness throughout the party. Even Indra seems to notice and is idly smirking for no real reason. Silently thinking to herself how ironic it is that the commander of death could bring so much happiness to people.

As they continue to ride through the forest, Lexa gets caught up in her thoughts. She couldn’t shake how happy and satisfied she was with her life now. For so long she anticipated and even accepted the fact of an early death. Especially after Costia. She was just waiting for it on most days. I mean Lexa was a natbilda and she knew natbilda were not known for their long lifespans. Now though, with the change in laws and Luna there to help. It seemed different for her too. It was something she hadn’t anticipated. She had been focused for so long on saving her striknatbildas (little nightbloods) from anything that could harm them. Absorbed with the fight to prevent them from ever having to experience the trauma that still haunted her and Luna. That she never stopped to consider it would be helping her too. Extending her own lifespan right along with her yongons. Any other time in her life, Lexa would have hated this. She disliked having to admit this but it was true and she knew it. Forced to be alone for longer. It was something she would have dreaded. Heda was a lonely and INCREDIBLY stressful job. It was one she took without question. But she knew it took a toll on her all these years. But now with Clarke, it felt different. SO different in ways she couldn’t quite comprehend yet. Lexa was just glad for the change. To finally feel sunlight on her skin after being so deep in her hole of grief for so long.

What shocked her the most about all this… was catching herself thinking of her future. It was something she had NEVER done in her life. I mean day in and day out she was lectured right along with her natbilda siblings about how early they would die. Literally by each other’s hands at that. You don’t really take time to dream of a future when this is your sole reality for most of your early years. So, while most kids were dreaming of their future partner, their kids, their jobs. She never did. Lexa knew the job she would have IF she survived her conclave. She also knew this job required her to be alone… well until she met Costia. Then she filled in the blank for her. When she died… Lexa didn’t expect it to be filled again. I mean lightning doesn’t strike the same person twice. Kids… that almost made her laugh. Lexa knew she would be lucky to be alive long enough to even have them. It was why she so happily called all her natbildas her own. She knew she would NEVER get the chance to do this for herself. Of course, she would entertain Costia when her lover fantasized over the years. Never hinting that she didn’t expect to be there enjoying the reality her lover would dream up. Guess the joke was on Lexa on that one. Which is probably why that stung so much for so long. It was a loss she never anticipated to occur. Not in a million years. But, now… keryon (spirits) now she was thinking of a future with Clarke. Having kids of their own together. It stunned her and excited her all at once.

Little things like names she would like to call her own child. Nothing special or anything. Just names over the years she noticed that she favored or didn’t favor. Like anything close to the name Titus was out. Even how she seemed to like her family traditions with names. Which, to be honest, was a bit weird to admit since she had loathed these for so long as a child. But she did have to acknowledge that the longer names gave more options for the child to choose from. Lexa also really liked how her Nomi had used this to connect them long after she was gone from this world. It still made her feel connected to her Nomon, Nontu, Nomi, and generations past of her family she hadn’t even met. Even Nann followed with her longer name of Nannette. Though, Lexa always called her Komfoni so she hadn’t considered this irony until Clarke mentioned it a couple of days after she discovered it herself. Lexa went on to think back to when Clarke was little. That she liked pulling that crib in her room for easy access. Deciding they could just do that for the first couple of years. Keeping the toddler bed back in the little room just how it was to allow for naps or playtime. The brunette is so preoccupied with this contemplated rabbit trail that she hardly notices Clarke beginning to wake until she is kissed on the cheek. Chuckling she looks down at Clarke grinning slyly up at her, obviously pleased to catching her lover daydreaming.

“What were you thinking about what that smile plastered all over your face?” Clarke whispers curiously, tucking a rogue brown braid back into place.

“Us. Our future.” Lexa admits honestly, even with all the emotion attached.

“Really?” Clarke asks, grinning wider.

“Mmmhmm… It’s a little strange. I’ve never had the luxury to do this before...” She admits with a shrug.

“You never had time before like we do now.” The blonde hums to her lover.

“True. It was always so hectic and busy. Fixing one crisis after another. It was exhausting. This is the first vacation I’ve had since becoming Heda.” Lexa confesses.

“Mmm… you’re very welcome.” Clarke grins as she snuggles back into Lexa’s chest. It has Heda snorting in laughter and peeking down at her lover in amusement.

“It just… struck me… that I never realized I hadn’t ever dreamed of a future for myself before. I always knew what I was going to be if I survived my conclave. And Titus taught us for so long that to be Heda was to be alone. So, when I found Costia, I never thought I would be lucky to find anyone again,“ Lexa whispers. Kissing Clarke’s forehead as those deep blue emotional eyes look up at Lexa. “I just accepted she was it for me. And my little natbilda. They were my chance at kids. My careful plan to fill that ache in my heart even if I didn’t live long to enjoy them. But you, Clarke. You changed that for me. I didn’t know one person could change so much for the better so quickly. But you do somehow.”

“Huh… I guess we both need each other a lot more than I thought.” Clarke exhales in wonder.

“It seems so.” Lexa grins.

“It’s a bit crazy to me that both of us never considered our futures until we met each other,” Clarke voices.

“Wait… really?” Lexa asks stunned.

“Why would I ever need to plan anything when it was always laid out for me?” Clarke shrugs. “Mom and Dad… well more Mom now that I think about it. Dad I think would’ve been happy as long as I was.” She mumbles deep in thought, making Komfoni grin at the two of them. “I dunno… Mom just always told me what I was going to do. Be a doctor like her. Marry Wells. Be perfect and take over her job one day.”

“Did you want any of that?” Lexa inquires tenderly.

“Honestly… no. But I didn’t know that then, you know? It was just the thing that kept my mom from always lecturing me. Or yelling at me for doing something wrong all the time. For not being that perfect kid she wanted. They were only allowed one and I was it. I always felt like I had to make up for that.”

“Make up for what?” The brunette questions softly.

“Being the one that survived. For all the other siblings that didn’t get a chance as I did.” Clarke shrugged with a sigh. “I know it seems so stupid and juvenile now.”

“No… It doesn’t. It makes a lot of sense. Not only with you but with all your friends too.” Lexa consoles.

“How so?” Clarke voices confused.

“Why they felt so accepted in Trikru so quickly.” Indra fills in for Lexa with a smile.

“No unnecessary expectations on them. No judgment for things they supposedly did that wasn’t even wrong in the first place. Just for them to be happy, healthy, and help their kru.” Lexa continues. It has Clarke smiling into Lexa’s chest hearing this.

“Mmm…. I wish you could’ve seen your friend Jasper’s face when I told him making alcohol in the Trikru distillery was considered helping his kru.” Indra chuckles. Lexa and Clarke erupt in snorting laughter at the image alone. “Screamed that weird skaikru milka skrish (cow shit) word at me.”

“Bullshit?” Clarke cackles.

“Yes, that one. Had no clue what the hell that meant. Didn’t seem to matter either way. The boy just kept spouting off those weird skaikru words I assume are expletives.” Indra smirks.

“Bullshit means calling someone’s bluff. Like you think their statement has about as much worth as a pile of skrish (shit).” Clarke explains with a smirk.

“Can it be a person?” Nann requests excitedly earning a snort from Indra.

“If you would like it to be. The skaikru way is used like you are calling someone a liar. But you can choose to use it however you want.” Clarke shrugs with a playful grin. “Just don’t expect people to understand you.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You seem to be doing pretty well with this.” Nann quips with a devious grin. Lexa snorts in laughter before she can stop it as Clarke’s jaw drops open.

“Damn… that was a good one!” The blonde exhales approvingly.

“You know… most families just say they love each other…” Indra smirks at the three.

“How boring!” Nann chuckles with a grin at the chief.

“AGREED!” Clarke cheers, earning a snort from Lexa.

“It’s incredible the rate of speed you manage to corrupt others,” Indra mutters at Nann who grins proudly at this statement.

“Thank you! I’ve worked tirelessly to perfect this over the years.” Nann teases with a wink. Lexa and Clarke are snorting at the two teasing each other.

“Plus, it is REALLY fun to make Heda squirm.” Clarke grins at Indra who roars in laughter at this declaration. The brunette on the other hand firmly slaps her lover with an eye roll and a hissed warning to boot.

“That it is!” Indra chortles with a wicked grin at Lexa. Heda returns it with a death glare that the chief winks at right along with Komfoni.

“Lexa…” Clarke whispers tugging her sleeve. “I need to tinkle!” She whines.

“Should’ve thought about that before you decided to be mean.” She smirks down at Clarke.

“Fine. I’ll pee right here.” Clarke huffs loudly for all to hear. Indra and Nann roar in laughter at how quickly their party comes to a screeching halt at this announcement. The blonde is helped off the horse but when Lexa comes to follow her, she is stopped by her lover.

“Nope! I am Wanheda now! I don’t need nothing from NOBODY!” Clarke roars puffing her chest out and marching into the woods. Komfoni almost laughs but manages to hold it in. Indra is not so subtle… at all. Snorting out a HUGE cackle at this. Lexa though manages to humor her and nods with a smirk on her face. The minute she is out of sight Heda swings off her horse and waits expectantly. It is less than two solid minutes before they hear the:

“LEXA!!!!” In full whine from Clarke in the woods. Sending both Nann and Indra into fits on the horses.

“Yes, hodnes (love)?” Lexa calls back with amusement.

“How did you make Fur-dinand move!?” Clarke asks laced with aggravation.

“You have to take your bag off first.” Lexa chuckles. This earns another minute for them.

“LEXA!!! HELPS!!! I GOTTA GO BAD!!!” Clarke whines. Lexa snorts in laughter and jogs into the woods to help her lover. “You’re the best!” The blonde sighs releasing her full bladder happily. The brunette smirks and does an extravagant little bow for Wanheda. Making her snort in laughter and roll her blue eyes. “Oh, shut up!” Clarke retorts in amusement. Walking back together Lexa turns to her lover and grins playfully.

“Hodnes (love), I believe we will need to get you fully potty trained before we can have children of our own.” Heda teases.

“No way! We can have little potty parties! It’ll be great!” Clarke smirks setting Lexa off in hysterical laughter. “Plus! That is why we have Nanna!” She states like it’s obvious.

“Komfoni isn’t not going to like that, Clarke,” Lexa smirks at her.

“Won’t like what?” The elder retorts glaring at them.

“Lexa thinks we have to wait until I can pee on my own to have kids.” Clarke sighs rolling her eyes.

“How on earth are we going to teach a kid to hold their bladder and not pee themselves when you can’t even do that, yet?” Lexa smirks. Indra and Nann both are blinking at the two of them debate back and forth the pros and cons. Not even looking at them anymore as Lexa gets on and Clarke follows right after in her spot in front of Lexa.

“Nann, please tell me you gave Heda the ‘how goufas are made’ talk,” Indra whispers to the elder.

“Of course not. Never something I ever needed to worry about with her liking girls. Built-in birth control.” Nann shrugs. “Plus, the child reads all the damn time…. Figured she’d eventually figure it out on her own.”

“Obviously…. She didn’t.” Indra mutters, watching the two continue to discuss their fictitious kids.

“You talk to your skaigoufa (sky child)?” Nann asks curiously.

“Sha. With her and Lincoln already so close.” Indra nods casually.

“Oh good… well then have at!” Komfoni smiles at her. Indra’s eyes almost pop out at this. Explaining this to Octavia and her own children was one thing. Explaining it to Heda of the twelve clans and THE legendary Wanheda… well, that was quite another.

“Why do I have to be the crusher of their little hopes and dreams?” Indra hisses at her.

“Because you have more experience!” Komfoni states back like it was obvious. She gets a grumble and an eye roll. Along with a lot of expletives but Indra does finally clear her throat. Interrupting the couple’s debate about child-rearing practices as both sets of eyes look at her.

“What? Would you like to chime in here about controversial peeing practices too?” Clarke huffs. Nann snorts in laughter behind the elder.

“Gadas (girls) … I mean Hedas…” Indra begins hesitantly. “When a flower… is umm… ready to pollinate.”

“I thought it was birds, not flowers.” Nann interrupts.

“Shof op.” Indra hisses waving her off.

“You two know what pollination is right?” Indra states to be sure. Both heads nod at her so she continues. “Oh good! Okay… so when flowers want to pollinate a little bee comes along.” Indra continues. Lexa right at this moment has a feeling pollination stands for something MORE than just pertaining to flowers. Especially the more Indra talks. 

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers with wide eyes.

“Hold on… I wanna see where this is going…” Clarke whispers right back. The tan mouth smirks down at her lover in amusement. Totally enraptured to this story of Indra’s like it is the gospel of all farming habits.

“SHUT UP! So, bees have to get consent to land on flowers!” Clarke gasps dumbfounded.

“Yep. Every. Single. Time.” Indra emphasizes.

“What happens if they don’t?” Clarke asks with wonder.

“They are killed… horrifically.” Indra states coldly with a flash of fury in her eyes.

“NO WAY! THEM TOO!?!” Clarke exhales with her jaw open. Lexa is really trying not to cackle at her lover who hasn’t got a damn clue what they are actually referring to. “What about people?” She asks excitedly.

Both Nann and Indra look at each other a bit flustered. “I’m sorry what?” Indra finally states.

“Do bees need consent to land on us too?” Clarke restates like it’s obvious. Far too excited about this topic than ANYONE really should be as far as Indra’s concerned.

“Child… bees are boys.” Indra sighs rolling her eyes.

“ALL OF THEM!?!” Clarke exclaims thunderstruck. This is when Lexa cracks and finally snorts out in laughter.

“Told you, you should’ve gone with birds,” Nann mutters slapping Indra.

“SEX! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SEX!” Indra huffs out frustratedly waving her hands around.

“Yoooooo… Bees have sex with flowers?! Kinky!” Clarke voices elatedly as she grins back at Lexa oblivious to why her lover is now laughing hysterically behind her.

“Alright, I’m out. Your turn.” Indra grumbles, shaking her head.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), do you know how goufas (children) are made?” Nann asks.

“Oh! That’s easy! During coitus, the male and female gametes form a zygote.” Clarke replies like it’s obvious. All three women blink at her for a couple of minutes.

“You catch that?” Nann mutters nudging Indra.

“Not a word.” Indra retorts confused as fuck.

“Oh, come on! You know during coitus, semen is ejaculated into the back of the cervix uteri. Of the millions of spermatozoa, one will fertilize the ovum. Wherein the head of the sperm plunges through the thick wall of the ovum, leaving its tail outside. The genetic materials of the sperm, therefore, are united with the chromosomes of the ovum. Which makes the ovum a zygote now. AND it gets discharged into the abdominal cavity. Where it will mature for the next 9 months and shit.” Clarke explains excitedly.

“Wait… why’s a whale joken (fucking) an olive?” Jokull whispers up in the trees to his partner. The man just shrugs and shakes his head. At a loss for words to even begin to answer that one.

“The jok (fuck)?” Nann exhales with wide eyes of utter confusion.

“EXACTLY!” Clarke replies excitedly. Indra and Nann exchange a look for a couple of minutes.

“Welp we tried.” Indra retorts.

“Yep! They’ll figure it out eventually.” Nann nods.

“Keryons (spirits) my other yongons were SO much easier,” Indra whispers, shaking her head.

“Shocking…” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Anyway… you were saying, Lex?” Clarke hums casually back at Heda, who is still blinking at the words that just spewed out of her lovers’ mouth.

“Where’d you learn that?” Lexa finally voices.

“One of my mom’s medical textbooks I had to read.” Clarke shrugs.

“Huh…” Lexa responds.

“Yea, they’re boring as crap dude.” Clarke nods.

“I can see that.” Lexa agrees with wide eyes.

~~~

The party takes another route back to Zaera’s treehouse this time to give the blonde a different view. Therefore, they end up stopping, quite often so Clarke can draw these. It is during one of these times that, Lexa leans over to the Indra and Nann.

“You two were attempting to give us the sex talk, weren’t you?” She smirks.

“See one of them got it!” Indra exclaims triumphantly slapping Nann.

“Does that mean you understood what the hell that child over there said?” Nann asks without missing a beat.

“Nope… No idea.” Lexa mutters, shaking her head with wide eyes.

“Oh, thank god!” The elder sighs in relief.

“You know Anya gave me the sex talk like A LONG time, ago right?” Lexa replies at them with a grin.

“WHAT?”

“SERIOUSLY?”

Both exclaim at the same time leaving Heda grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Yep. Came across a buck joken (fucking) a doe while hunting once when I was like seven winters. Told me that is why you stay away from skat (boys). Otherwise, you have to push a watermelon out of your gadagapa (vagina) and it’s never the same.” Lexa explains with a shrug. “Stayed away from boys and watermelon ever since.” She states before walking over to Clarke to see if she was ready to go yet.

“Wishing that girl was still alive to strangle right about now,” Nann grumbles.

“You have no idea.” Indra snarls.

~~~

“Why did we even get you a horse?” Heda smirks as Clarke climbs right up in front of her again. Blue eyes look back to her lover stunned.

“For Indra, Lexa. Don’t be rude!” Clarke admonishes. Nann snickers in amusement at the girl with Indra.

“You do realize when we get closer to Polis, that you will have to ride your own horse, right?” Lexa chuckles.

“What? Do you not like the extra snuggles?” Clarke teases.

“You know that has nothing to do with it, hodnes (love).” Heda grins.

“Hey… this is my vacation. My gift for being a good little rattop and whatnot.” Clarke rants only to get interrupted by Nann.

“I think we have different definitions of the word good.” The elder mutters, earning a snort from Lexa.

“Mmmm…. And so, the reasoning we went on this trip is….” Clarke leads with a smug grin at the elder.

“DON’T ANSWER THAT!” Lexa screeches the second she sees the elder grin slyly and starts to open her mouth.

“Way to be awkward as fuck, Lex… Regardless. THIS. Is a vacation. Therefore, I refuse to adult unless I ABSOLUTELY have to.” Clarke explains with a shrug before continuing to draw in her notebook.

“How’s your hammock coming?” Indra asks with a smirk after a couple of silent minutes.

“Oh, it’s good I am almost to the… wait a fucking second…” Clarke replies happily only to stop and suddenly begin to glare suspiciously at the Trikru chief.

“Yes, that was my idea to keep your little annoying self, occupied. You are welcome.” Indra smirks at her.

“You let her do this?” Clarke hisses back at Lexa.

“Yes. Because believe it or not Clarke. I like you. Quite a lot. And would like to keep you around.” Lexa deadpans.

“And if you sang one more joken (fucking) round of that damn milkie song. I was going to strangle you myself.” Komfoni mutters with wild eyes.

“You’re fault for not saying something sooner.” Clarke grins down at her notepad. Lexa rolls her eyes knowing full and well her lover enjoyed driving them crazy. “Lex?” She asks quietly after a couple of minutes.

“Yes, Clarke?” She hums right back.

“What do you think about when you have to do those official Heda thingys?” Clarke inquires curiously.

“It’s different each time, honestly. When I first became Heda I thought about the forest. It calmed me. For a while, after Costia I thought of avenging her. Keeping people away and safe while I was Heda.” Lexa reveals.

“Yes, the famous Heda Lexa scowl came from this era.” Nann hums with a nod.

“Oh, yea… I know that REALLY well.” Clarke nods with wide eyes.

“Most of the time though, I think of what it means to be Heda. My duty to my people. What I stand for to my people.” Lexa explains.

“Huh… okay. Wanheda… uhhh…. Let me think…” Clarke mumbles tapping her mouth as she thinks.

“Death?” Nann suggests with a smirk.

“No. Shadow blobber man said there was more to it than that.” Clarke refutes, shaking her head. “That it's multifaceted … with umm… had contrasting aspects. Caring deeply but also pursuing justice with the same level of intensity. Understanding the purpose of death while detesting when it is inconsiderately and recklessly taken.” Clarke summarizes lost in her thoughts as she speaks. Remembering what the spirit said and how it said it perfectly.

“Very good!” Komfoni hums in approval.

“Do you know the pillars of Wanheda?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Pillars… umm… Like the main tenants…” Clarke hums to herself. “…Rebirth… life… love… justice and death.” She voices as they come to her.

“Impressive.” Indra nods with a proud smile.

“Indeed. I don’t think I have ever heard it explained that way. But it was all accurate just the same.” Nann adds with another nod of approval.

“Oh… it’s what it … uhhh Spirit of Wanheda told me.” Clarke states quickly not wanting to be applauded for something she never did.

“You memorized what it told you?” Indra asks with eyes of wonder.

“Unconsciously, I guess. I memorize things quickly… remember? I don’t always notice I’m doing it now. It just happens.” She replies casually.

“Still impressive.” Indra maintains.

“Very.” Heda agrees from behind Clarke. “So, there you are, Clarke. Meditate on that before you have another official Wanheda event. I also do this thing right before I walk out at an event, where I invite the spirit of Heda to come direct my thoughts and actions as Heda. Allow it to influence who I am while in that moment. To work as one with me for the betterment of my people.” Lexa offers.

“Does it work?” Clarke asks with wide eyes.

“Seems to. At least for me.” The brunette hums. “Now… put away your sketchbook and take the reins. I want to see if you actually know how to use them.” Lexa teases.

“If I know how?? I’ve watched you just hold them the past FOREVER miles now. How hard could it be?” Clarke mutters in disapproval.

“Humor me.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke groans.

“Can I draw and do this at the same time?” She whines with a pout.

“Would you like to walk?” Lexa asks casually earning a snort from Indra.

“Would you like any sex in the foreseeable future?” Clarke quips right back. This has Nann roaring in cackles and hitting at Indra who is currently attempting not to fall off her horse.

“Would you? It goes both ways, hodnes (love).” The brunette retorts with a smirk on her face.

“If you make me take those reins I’m going back to my horse where I can at least govern my own damn self.” Clarke scowls frustratedly.

“Where I will be giving you the same lesson.” Indra hums with a smirk knowing exactly where Lexa is going with this. Clarke’s jaw hits the ground and she growls at Indra who grins back her. “What? Like I am giving you this horse unless I discern you actually know how to use it.” 

“YOU LET ME LEAVE ON IT!” Clarke protests with a deep frown.

“We knew you would last like two seconds before napping on Lexa’s,” Komfoni informs her with a smirk.

“I’ve already HAD a horse lesson! Isn’t one enough!?” Clarke whines with a full-on pout.

“For most… yes… It would be. But you hodnes (love) are not most. You are Wanheda.” Lexa states calmly.

“Wanheda will always be expected more than most, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). And I love you far too much to ever let you go in unprepared.” Komfoni winks at her with a smile.

“UGH… I hate when you use the Wanheda card on me…” Clarke mutters angrily under her breath. Lexa smirks in victory. Clarke frustratedly throws her stuff in her bag and pouts with the reins. The rest of the ride for Clarke ends up being a big riding lesson. Learning how to hold the reins, how to turn left and right. Different kicks and signals to tell the horse to speed up, slow down, stop, and other commands. Lexa then tests Clarke by calling out different tasks for her to do until she is satisfied. Much to Clarke’s disappointment, she is then transferred to Nann’s horse so the elder can then test her next. Komfoni teaches her more things that Lexa hadn’t though. So, it ends up being pretty interesting in the end. Imparting Skaigonakru tricks of horse riding in a sort of advanced lesson. It is when she is told to switch in front of Indra that Clarke protests. “No thanks… I choose life.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes. Nann chuckles but Lexa issues a stern disapproving glare. “What? She’d bite me and pretend the horse did it or some shit.” Clarke huffs.

“I do not like it any more than you do. But believe it or not, I have trained a lot of you little weasels before. And they all survived just fine. So, you are not getting your horse, back until I test your skill. Plus, I want to teach you the trikru way of riding.” Indra voices.

“Didn’t Lexa already cover that area?” Clarke frowns at her.

“Nope. She learned to ride in Polis. NOT Trikru.” Indra states.

“It is true, hodnes (love). Nomi taught me to ride when I was very young and she herself learned to ride in Polis.” Lexa explains with a smile.

“If you bite me. I’m biting you back woman!” Clarke pouts.

“If you do it correctly, I will throw in a couple of honey cakes.” Indra hums.

“DEAL!!!” Clarke cheers about throwing herself off Nann’s horse before it even stops.

“WAIT!? NO FAIR! I WANT SOME!” Lexa protests in earnest.

“You already know how to ride, Heda.” Indra grins helping Clarke up who promptly sticks her tongue at Lexa. 

~~~

“Well, well, well… Wanheda. What a pleasure to meet you.” Zaera drawls mimicking an extravagant bow as Clarke swings off her horse. Clarke smirks at her in amusement and rolls her eyes.

“Nice to see you too Zaera.” Clarke chuckles as she is pulled into a hug.

“So… did you actually ride this horse or??” Zaera asks.

“Of course, I did!” Clarke snaps back rolling her eyes. “Like those three would let me ever relax.” She mumbles.

“Gave her Wanheda level riding lessons on the way here.” Lexa grins in explanation.

“From three of the pickiest instructors in all the clans.” Clarke quips with a huff.

“Hey… we let you nap first. Be thankful!” Indra grins at the blonde.

“Mainly for our own self-preservation…” Nann mutters as Zaera helps them lead the horses into the barn. Indra takes care of Nann’s horse while the elder makes her way up to the treehouse. The chief then walks over to the next stall and smirks at the blonde sitting there just frowning at the mare. Nothing is even off the horse yet as the girl sits as far as she can away from the horse.

“You want me to do it?” Indra smirks at Clarke who instantly brightens at the words.

“No! She has to do it herself. I already taught her how at the glowing forest. She is just being ridiculous.” Lexa calls out hearing Indra. Clarke pouts at Lexa and it has Indra snorting in laughter. To be honest, Lexa had seen this coming a mile away. She knew the previous instance the blonde purposely avoided actually touching the horse during the prior unsaddling. Opting to take the things to various locations to put them away. Allowing Lexa to do the up-close work she did not favor for obvious fear-based reasons.

“Come on. I’ll supervise.” Indra laughs pulling the girl in closer to the horse. Watching as the girl gets to work. Observing that her fear seems to be getting the better of her as it does for Octavia at times. Fumbling and forgetting steps in her trepidation of getting to close. This is when she can’t take it anymore. “What are you doing? Stop. What is the first thing you do?” The chief coaches.

“Find a horse?” Clarke mutters confused. Lexa snorts in laughter beside them before she can help it. Even Indra is smirking at that one.

“So close…” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. “You loosen the girth.”

“The what?” The blonde mutters looking horrified. The chief rolls her eyes and points to the buckle under the horse’s middle.

“OH! The belly buckle!” Clarke grins. “Wait… so I gotta like… touch it?” She whispers pulling her hands back. Lexa snorts at this and glances over at Indra who is looking at the child like she is insane.

“Your ass was literally just riding it. AND NOW you don’t want to touch it?” Indra huffs in disbelief.

“But… she’s big… like really fucking big… what if she like… I dunno accidentally crushes me?” Clarke voices, biting her lip and looking hesitantly at the horse.

“You are the commander of joken (fucking) death.” Indra sighs in exasperation. “Alright… we are doing this my way.” Indra gripes as she grabs the girls’ hand and pulls her over. Technically speaking it is still Clarke doing the task… just now with Indra’s hand right behind it moving it for her. “If you squeal the second, we touch that horse, I will slap the jok (fuck) outta you.” Indra hisses as huge blue eyes widen and quickly slaps her hand over her mouth. Indra nods in approval and swears she hears a snort in laughter but she doesn’t care. The child wasted enough time. Lexa watches in amusement as the Chief of Trikru is literally holding her niron’s (lover’s) hand through the entire process. Glued to her back and moving her hands, physically speaking for her at each step. When they finally finish Heda has a shit-eating grin directed right at Indra. To be honest, Lexa had planned to do the same thing when she finished with her horse…. Indra just beat her to it.

“Shof op, Heda. Child wasted enough joken (fucking) time. Poor horse would’ve been sitting there until we left tomorrow at that rate.” Indra mutters with crazed eyes. Clarke on the other hand is like on cloud nine she is so damn proud of herself. Doing a weird little dance to Lexa in her excitement with a quiet little squeal. Still a bit wary of Indra’s threat from earlier.

“DID YOU SEE ME!? I TOUCHED THE HORSE!” Clarke grins excitedly bouncing in front of Lexa.

“I saw!” Lexa cackles at the dancing blonde. “Not what I meant… but… close enough.” Lexa chortles getting wrapped up in a hug from Clarke. The girl half runs, half skips into the treehouse with Indra and Lexa in tow. All carrying saddlebags as the plankton gets set right in front of the greenhouse window to sun.

“NANNA!!!” Clarke exclaims dancing into the elder’s room excitedly. “I TOUCHED THE HORSE LIKE A BIG GIRL AND DIDN’T DIE ONCE!” She gushes sitting right in Nann’s lap in the woman’s rocking chair.

“You did?!” Komfoni chuckles at the girl spotting Indra rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face. Lexa is cackling right along with Zaera who must have witnessed the whole thing.

“I DID!!!!! ANDDDDDD INDRA HELD MY HAND THE WHOOOOOOLLLEEEE TIME AND DIDN’T BITE ME AT ALL!” Clarke squeals earning a loud snort from both women in the corner of the room along with Nann.

“Well, that was very nice of her! Did you thank her?” Nann chuckles.

“Oh!” Clarke gasps bouncing up and hugging Indra before the woman can even react. “Thanks, Octavia’s Nomi (mom).” The girl exhales with a huge smile on her face. Letting go and skipping up the stairs to their room. Leaving Indra grinning like an idiot in Nann’s room while the elder chortles at her.

“Did you hear that? I’m a Nomi…” Indra whispers sitting on the elder’s bed.

“I thought you already were?” Nann chuckles in amusement.

“Shhh… don’t burst my bubble.” The chief mutters waving her hand at the elder who is chortling now.

~~~

“OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU!!” Clarke cries out at the second she throws open that bookcase door to their room. Lexa and Zaera laugh hearing this as they walk in the door.

“Safe to say this might be her favorite,” Lexa whispers to Zaera as they make their way down the stairs. Depositing saddlebags on the couch with a sigh Zaera turns to the other two.

“Don’t be wasting too much time in here sexing it up. I have a surprise I want to show both of you after you settle in and remove that bulky, sweaty armor.” Zaera informs them, while Clarke is still saying hello to the mermaid bath in the bathroom.

“Okay. I gotta say hi to our beddy-bed first! Hold on!” Clarke cries racing down the stairs.

“Like this room holds ANY competition,” Zaera whispers smugly. It has Heda snorting out in laughter as she starts unbuckling her armor. Sitting on the couch she smirks watching Clarke tell the bed all about their glowing forest adventures. Chuckling she unbuckles each sword, cloak, and leather strap on her body. Then she walks over and pulls Clarke to her in attempts to do the same for the blonde.

“Damn… if you wanted some you should’ve just asked.” Clarke mutters with a smirk. Earning a snort from Lexa.

“Zaera’s surprise…” Lexa states with a chuckle.

“OHHHHH RIGHT!!” Clarke exclaims sitting up excitedly. Unbuckling her armor frantically and telling each piece goodbye as she drags Lexa back up the stairs. “I love this room so much.” Clarke sighs like it is secret no one should know.

“I’ve noticed.” Lexa snickers.

“Like… can we like just take this to Polis?” Clarke asks hopefully.

“I think Zaera might object.” Heda chortles.

“Can we at least visit here more?” She whispers with BIG blue eyes that she knows she is playing up to get what she wants.

“Every time we need to visit Skaikru or Trikru. Then yes.” Lexa smirks rolling her eyes.

“THANK YOU!” Clarke gushes kissing her and grabbing two ass cheeks that have Lexa squeaking. “Come on! Surprise!” She whispers excitedly. Lexa laughs as she gets dragged back down the stairs. She loved it when she got to see the little flashes of little three-year-old Clarke. How in touch she seemed to be with her inner child since then.

“Wow… that actually worked.” Zaera mutters sorta stunned.

“Yes… dragged me down the stairs the entire way.” Lexa smirks rolling her eyes.

“Good because I’ve been busy making something for you.” Zaera grins. “Would you like to see it?” Zaera asks with a twinkle in her eye.

“Do you even need to ask?” The blonde gasps in excitement earning a chuckle from the Trikru woman.

“Alrighty, then. Come this way.” Zaera calls turning to walk down the stairs. “You too, Heda.”

“Oh, I am also invited to this little party. How thoughtful.” Lexa teases as she follows behind Clarke.

“I figured you might be a bit stiff from riding all day. SOOO… I made you a little something to help you loosen up.” Zaera calls over her shoulder.

“Then why are we headed to the barn?” She calls confused.

“You’ll see.” The Trikru woman calls back. The blonde turns back to Lexa with a confused look. Though her lover just shrugs not having a clue what is happening either. They climb up the spiral stairs, up the first few floors past the barn, and finally, they see it.

“Duddddeeeee…” Clarke exclaims with wide eyes of excitement.

“Really?” Lexa grins.

“Knew how much you prefer your privacy, Heda. This way you both can train without anyone watching or requesting a challenge.” Zaera beams proudly at the brunette. Heda hums in approval as she takes in the training room around them. Weapons, staffs, and all different kinds of equipment are dispersed everywhere. Zaera picks up a staff and throws it at Clarke who catches it easily. “Come on Wanheda. Let’s see what you’ve got.” She teases, throwing another staff to Lexa with a wink.

“You sure? She’s good.” Lexa grins playfully.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Zaera teases right back.

The first round is Lexa against Clarke which has Zaera cackling and hollering out cheers at various moves. The second is Zaera against Clarke. And Lexa is chortling at her old friend ducking and flipping just like old times again. Even Clarke looks impressed. The third is Lexa against Zaera and oh god… Clarke has never laughed harder in her life. Goading and teasing each other relentlessly. At one-point, Zaera pantsed Lexa hoping she will focus on bending over to pull them back up. Allowing Zaera to finally best her when she least expects it. Though Heda pays no mind and continues to dodge and block with pants now at her ankles. That bubble butt momentarily distracts Clarke as it comes into her view. The sudden movement snaps Clarke out of it as she looks up. Watching as Heda flips away and pulls up her pants in mid-air. It has Clarke chortling at the look on Zaera’s face.

“What are we five?” Lexa sighs wearily at her friend who is still hurling expletives at her.

“Keryon (spirits) you are impossible as ever.” Zaera frowns frustratedly.

“The same could be said for you.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes as she blocks her friend’s attacks. They continue for a couple more minutes until she notices the fatigue on Zaera’s face. The brunette grins and tosses the staff to Clarke. “Take over for me while I grab us some water. Oh, and make sure to watch your pants.” Lexa smirks.

“Noted.” Clarke snorts striding over to spar next. When Lexa comes back in with a couple of water pouches, she almost chortles at what she finds. Both women now flat on the floor, shirts peeled off and heavily panting.

“Oh, so when Heda leaves, it’s suddenly collective naptime? I see how it is!” Lexa voices in mock offense.

“Shoot… I think the jig is up Zaera…” Clarke teases pretending to get up.

“I’m okay with that.” Zaera pants, wiping sweat from her face. Lexa snorts in laughter and gives the Trikru woman the pouch first. Carefully helping her up with a grin as she watches her old friend chug the water dramatically. When Zaera sits up the blue eyes catch a glimpse of Zaera’s back. At first, she thinks it is just from laying down, maybe the patterns of the floor beneath her. But the closer she looks the more certain Clarke becomes that those aren’t impressions in her skin. Those are scars. From burns. 2nd maybe 3rd degree in some places. Something tells her not to push or pry though. Clarke can’t explain it or really understand it herself. It is just a feeling inside she has learned to trust. So, she doesn’t ask, even though she wants to. Instead, she just drinks the water pouch and watches the two other girls interact.

“Ughh… so apparently building a treehouse was not as good of a workout as I was hoping it was.” Zaera groans as Lexa gives her a hand to help her stand up. Lexa chuckles and bends over to grab her friends’ shirt.

“You’re still going to be able to walk tomorrow right?” Heda teases as Zaera pulls her shirt back on.

“Oh, shut up.” Zaera retorts batting at her friend.

“I’m going to send Nanna to give you a Nanna bath too!” Clarke replies as they leave the training room together.

“Really?” Zaera smirks at the blonde.

“YEP… Nanna baths fix EVERYTHING!” Clarke exclaims while nodding for emphasis on this truth. Lexa smirks at her lover because she knows Clarke 100% believes this with every ounce of her being. Walking up to their room and down to their bathroom has Lexa chuckling. Finding Komfoni and Indra both drawing their bath together.

“God… do they have like a 6th sense when it comes to our hygiene practices or what?” Clarke whispers in disbelief.

“Yes. I do.” Komfoni grins with a wink.

“Oh uhhhh … Zaera miiiiiiggghhhtttvv’eee pushed it a little too hard with us.” The blonde begins biting her lip.

“She’s still walking right?” Komfoni grins at the two of them.

“For the time being,” Lexa smirks as Indra sits her down in a vanity seat to undo her braids.

“Then we will be going there after we finish with you two.” Nann hums.

“How’d she look?” Indra hums with a smirk.

“Fucking incredible!!!” Clarke exhales with wide eyes. “Even pantsed Lexa once!” She grins playfully as Heda grabs the girl as she tries to rush by and pulls Clarke into her lap. Pinning her down and beginning to work out the blonde braids. Knowing their time to work hers out is limited to how fast that water is going to be filled.

“She is still trying that one?” Indra cackles rolling her eyes.

“It worked ONE TIME when we were 9 and she’s still is holding out hope. I swear!” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes as she sets a leather strand on the counter.

“You should’ve seen it! Lex did this flip and pulled them up while fucking upside down. Landed with them on her hips perfectly. I thought Zaera was going to explode with frustration!” Clarke chuckles with a huge grin.

By the time Lexa is halfway done with Clarke’s braids, the girl has already figured out how to work off both boots. Her socks are splayed on the floor right beside the shoes. The shirt is the one Lexa is still trying to figure out how the hell she worked that one off. Especially since Lexa knows damn well that it didn’t go over her head considering her long tan fingers were attached to those blonde locks unbraiding it. AND most of all it was subtle enough that Lexa didn’t even notice it.

“How the hell is that child already half-naked?” Indra chuckles.

“No idea… I’m still trying to figure out how she got her freaking shirt off!” Lexa hisses back.

“Trust me… it was weird as hell.” Nann mutters staring at the blonde with an amused look. Lexa barely has enough time to work out the last braid before Clarke is shedding clothes like they are hotcakes. Flinging clothes everywhere and jumping right in that damn tub the second that other rock goes in.

“MY EYES!” Indra cries dramatically. Making a whole show of pretending she’s suddenly struck blind. Leaving Lexa in hysterics and attempting not to pee herself. Nann isn’t fairing much better considering she is clutching the wall to keep upright. Clarke huffs in offense and sticks her tongue out at Indra. Then happily dives into the water to play until Lexa joins her. Before the two leave Lexa leans over to whisper to them.

“Seriously, go check on Zaera. She looked pretty worn out.”

“We will ai yongon (my child). Make sure to wash that weird things’ hair. And put clothes on it when you two come down for lunch.” Nann smirks with a wink.

~~~

After a few rounds of mermaids, the two contently lounges in each other’s arms. Allowing the herbs laced in the water to soothe their fatigued and sore muscles. Leisurely they wash each other’s hair and brush out all the tangles. Clarke is so focused on not messing up Lexa’s hair she has her tongue half sticking out in full concentration mode. It has Lexa smirking at her unabashedly as the blonde is working to lather, rinse, and condition the brown curls. They continue to lounge in each other’s arms for a bit longer before Lexa climbs out to dry off. Sitting at the vanity as she brushes out her long curls and lotions her tan skin. Clarke still in the bath and is all but drooling watching this like it is a show just for her. Lexa hadn’t even been aware of this until she turned around and spots the blonde. Ringing out a loud laugh at her lover’s hazed face of delight complete with that stupid grin.

Lexa walks downstairs without a stitch of clothing to pick out some clothes for them to wear. Huffing out a laugh when she finds them neatly laid out ready for them exactly as Nann does at home. Lexa is pulling up her underwear when Clarke comes downstairs with a brush and bottle of lotion for Lexa.

“You do know you are perfectly capable of doing this on your own, right?” Lexa teases with a smirk as she takes the brush.

“Ehh… you do it better.” Clarke shrugs. It makes her chortle, seeing right through that but she appeases the blonde anyway. Both dress in the comfortable loungewear Nann has set out for them. Of course, they stop by the library to scan the books before heading downstairs. They look into the greenhouse to check on their plankton and are delighted to find them happily sunning. Perfectly fine and well after their trip on the horses. Indra is in the kitchen when they make it down to the main floor. Clarke makes a beeline to the living room coffee table and plops herself down. Pulling out sketchbooks and art supplies from her backpack. Laying them out around her and promptly getting straight to work coloring pictures meticulously. Already halfway through her second book Zaera gave her. Lexa joins Indra in the kitchen after putting down her pile of books on one of the end tables by the living room couches.

“Nice bath?” Indra hums mixing something in a bowl.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Lexa smiles walking closer.

“Nann is helping Zaera, seems she was a bit sore.” Indra grins at the brunette.

“You should’ve seen her though, Indra. She looked just like when we were sekens (seconds).” Lexa grins happily sitting on one of the counters nearby.

“First time she’s trained since…” The Trikru chief voices.

“I suspected that might be the case. Held out fairly well, I must say. Though she declined quite rapidly when she began to tire.” Heda relays as Indra nods in approval.

“Why don’t you go ahead and set the table for lunch. The gonas ate when you guys were training.” Indra informs her with a smile as she continues to make sandwiches, dice fruit, and cut up vegetable sticks. Lexa nods and lays out silverware for all of them. Making a jug of water for people to pour into their glasses. A pile of sandwiches is placed in the center of the table with a bowl of fruit and another bowl of vegetable sticks. This is when Clarke comes meandering in with a growling stomach practically drooling. “How about you go inform Nann and Zaera that lunch is almost ready.” Indra hums in efforts to prevent the blonde from swiping sandwiches. She chuckles at the pout and hands over a couple of vegetable sticks. “Munch on those as a consolation prize.” The chief grins in amusement. She gets a smile as Clarke wanders over to Zaera’s hallway that leads to her room. The door is closed which puts a hindrance in her plans a bit. _‘Do I knock? Is it okay to knock? Do I just go in?’_ Clarke thinks to herself munching on her last carrot. She is too hungry to debate this so she just puts her mouth at the little gap in the side of the door.

“INDRA SAID LUNCH IN ALMOST READY!” Clarke screams into it. There are loud cackles on the other side so she considers it a win and walks back to the kitchen. Indra is glaring at her with amusement while Lexa is still cackling as she pours drinks for everything. “What? The door was closed and I was out of carrots!” Clarke huffs like it was obvious earning a snort from Indra.

“Now… did Indra really ask you to put those weird little lips all up in that door gap and scream into it at us? Or was that your warped little mind?” Nann chuckles.

“Take a wild guess.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes.

“It is so boring without her.” Zaera chuckles walking into the room.

“Should’ve seen her as strikon (little one).” Nann grins at the woman.

“Would ONLY wear a tutu and mini Heda boots for WEEKS.” Lexa chuckles with a nod.

“Called me Nanna Kompoooonee.” Komfoni grins earning a snort from Indra.

“Dude… that’s a hard word. You’re lucky I tried that one at all.” Clarke grins.

~~~

After lunch, they all head back to the living room. Indra and Nann are playing a game of chess on the coffee table. While Clarke is on the floor by the fire coloring in her pictures while Lexa and Zaera look through her other one.

“Oh! These look so different now!” Zaera gasps in wonder. Viewing each picture like it is brand new, now that each is colored. Occasionally, the blonde explains the picture or tells a funny story of when she drew it. Mostly, though she lets Lexa, Nann and Indra fill in the gaps while she keeps coloring. Through Clarke’s reaction to the glowing forest, mimicking every song, sound, and noise the child made. Leaving Zaera in a fit of tears as Clarke belts out the fart song perfectly for her. It’s kinda funny to hear Indra talk about them from above when Clarke had no clue they were even there. Like the rock skipping experience with Orlan and Lexa. Clarke had no idea the gonas in the trees were having a fierce debate on if it was the rock or her stance that was the issue. Even Nann is chuckling hearing some of the stories and nodding in familiarity to her gonas being goofballs.

“We learn to entertain ourselves.” Zaera grins in familiarity. “Missions can be boring sitting there waiting for someone to come or something to happen.” She explains.

“You were…” Clarke gasps in wonder.

“Before… yes. Today was the first time I trained since…” She explains with a smile as she turns the page.

“How’d it feel?” Lexa hums.

“Joken (fucking) amazing.” Zaera sighs happily earning a snort from Nann.

“How long had it been sin… jesus… That is scary as fuck…” Clarke breathes out in a rush with wide eyes. It has all of them chuckling at the blonde who is dumbfounded by this.

“I don’t even know, feels like a lifetime ago to me.” Zaera chuckles with a shrug. Hearing a distant rumble has all three of those girls freeze and look at each other eagerly. All three of them bolt to the window in the kitchen excitedly cheering. Without any hesitation, Clarke races in and shoves the books into her bag and promptly races up the stairs after the other two. Indra is blinking at Nann confused as crap to what just happened.

“Just embrace it. It's quieter now.” Nann hums, as she moves a piece across the board.

~~~

“I’ll be right there, I gotta pee,” Lexa calls out as the other two climbs right up without any hesitation. Settling on the cushions and leaning back to watch the rain trickle down the curved glass. Clarke has her knees propping up her sketchbook and pencil. Coloring every once and while between watching the rain. Zaera is thumbing through the sketchbook and leaning over to ask about a picture every so often.

“How’s it feel being free of your Rattop status?” Zaera hums curiously.

“Weird. In some ways, it doesn’t feel different at all. In others it’s so different it’s a bit too much at times,” Clarke summaries with a shrug.

“Every first after is a bit much,” She nods in understanding.

“I’m nervous about Polis,” Clarke admits quietly.

“That’s understandable. I’d be more concerned if you weren’t at this point. But… remember, that you’ll have Lexa beside you.” Zaera voices kindly.

“True.” Clarke acknowledges. “And you guys.”

“And us.” Zaera chuckles with a nod watching a lightning bolt flash across the dark sky.

“Ohhhh… that was a good one!” Clarke sighs, bracing herself for the boom. Without hesitation, Zaera reaches out and offers her hand to hold until Lexa returns.

“These used to scare me too for a while after…” Zaera relates with a warm smile.

“That’s how you knew how to comfort me,” Clarke whispers with emotion in her face.

“Sha (yes). You saw the scars on my back. It was loud when it came. Anything loud for quite a bit after freaked me out.” Zaera tells her quietly.

“Your scars?” Clarke whispers in confusion. Not sure how this connects to her rattop.

“It was a fire. Fell from the sky out of nowhere. We were visiting my parents in my old Trikru village at the time. My houmon, my daughter, and I. The fire moved so fast through the town. Before we could even blink or move. No one even knew where it came from or how. Just was there suddenly and wiped out everything in its path. I still don’t remember too much during or after it, to be honest. Just my families faces right before then everything just goes black. But you can ask Heda Komfoni and Indra though, they’ll be able to tell you the rest if you would like.” Zaera offers with a shrug.

“Thank you, for trusting me with your story,” Clarke whispers with huge eyes of emotion.

“Of course,” Zaera smiles looking down and flipping the page of the sketchbook. “What’s this?” She asks pointing to a glow plant she drew. Clarke grins and explains in detail all about what Orlan told her while she drew that.

Lexa leisurely washes her hands and walks back up the staircase to the library. Opening the doors and closing them behind her to their quarters. Making her way over to the ladder to begin her climb and is halfway there when she hears talking. Clarke and Zaera to be specific. She freezes and tries not to listen as she climbs back down. Though her natbilda ears seem to have a mind of their own lately. Listening in any way without her permission for them to do so. Overhearing Zaera tell her story. Every word. Hearing Clarke's responses and the ache laced within each reply. Frowning she waits for a few heartbeats before nosily this time climbing back up.

“Did I miss anything good?” She asks looking up at the windows expectantly as a lightning bolt pierces through the clouds.

“A couple cool flashes, but that’s it so far.” Clarke fills in as Lexa comes to sit beside her. Lexa has Zaera rolling as she makes her go back and explains in detail what Clarke did at the overlook. Mimicking the sound and everything.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke asks as she draws.

“You may,” Zaera nods with a smile. Liking that she asked just in case Zaera didn’t want to reveal any more.

“How did you deal with people after your Rattop? Those who didn’t know?” The blonde inquires looking over at her with big curious eyes.

“Umm.. well I didn’t at first, to be honest… Avoided them like the plague for a while.” Zaera smirks with a shrug.

“Understatement,” Lexa mutters.

“Some annoyingly persistent little pest wouldn’t let me, though. So, I eventually gave in.” Zaera grins back at Lexa earning a rude gesture from Heda. Clarke is chuckling at the two-play fighting back and forth.

“I would not advice that method, hodnes (love).” Lexa states.

“That means she won’t let you.” Zaera pretends to loudly whisper. Clarke snorts in laughter as Lexa slaps Zaera again. Watching the sky light up a couple more times together as they chat and laugh. “To be honest, Clarke. I am still learning how to do that myself. Slowly, but I am getting there.” Zaera finally sighs quietly. “I wish I had something more profound to tell you but I don’t. I will let you know when I get there, though.”

“Deal. And you don’t need to tell me anything profound, Zaera. If I wanted that… I would just go speak to the spirit of Wanheda again.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes. Her dark eyes widen and glance over at Lexa with a look of speechless awe.

“You knew this was going to happen. How are you astounded?” Lexa cackles rolling her eyes.

“I never really thought about it that far in advance… Woah…” Zaera exhales still shocked.

“Before you ask, yes I already drew a picture of the spirit of Wanheda but no I have not finished coloring it.” Clarke retorts not looking up from her page. The second this registers in Zaera’s ears the woman looks like she is going to implode. Wanting to ask fervently if she can see it but know she needs to wait for it to be shown. BUT it's fucking WANHEDA… this is like BADASS. Lexa snorts looking at her and nudges Clarke to look. “Finnneeeeeee….” Clarke sighs with a smirk as Zaera roars in approval. Unceremoniously crawling over Lexa in efforts to get closer to the book in Clarke’s hand.

“Really….” Lexa muffles out behind a left arm and half a torso.

“Shhh…. Wanheda!” Zaera whispers excitedly patting her brown head. Heda snorts in amusement and rolls her eyes. Clarke is cackling at the two as she flips to the back of the book to show it to her.

“It used to be Lexa… but she threw a fit because she was naked in it…” Clarke rambles as Zaera freezes and her eyes get huge.

“EWWWWWWWWW!” She hisses backpedaling dramatically and looking at the girl horror-stricken. “Jok (fuck)… I need to wash my brain… and my eyes like right spichen (god damn) now.” Zaera whines rubbing her eyes like it will totally help the situation.

“You didn’t even see the picture yet!” Lexa snorts, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Too late… I already see it in here… and it won’t go away!” Zaera whimpers, shaking her head like it’s a etch a sketch or something.

“Dude… we weren’t fucking… what the hell?” Clarke mutters, smirking. This earns one dark eye to pop open suspiciously glaring at her. “We were in the ceremony where I officially ascended as Wanheda. Seriously had to spend like a fucking hour naked in this hot as hell stinky room.” She mutters rolling her eyes. Catching Lexa’s face Clarke quickly adds a … “I mean a wonderful holy room and beautiful hallowed ceremony.” Zaera snorts despite herself and avoids looking at Lexa.

“She is like a horribly annoying little sister… don’t you even tease about that unless you want me vomiting on you.” Zaera warns with a glare at Clarke.

“WE ARE LITERALLY THE SAME AGE!” Lexa screeches frustratedly.

“Lies! I was born 4 solid weeks before your stupid ass!” Zaera retorts smugly earning a snort of laughter from Clarke. “Best 4 weeks of my damn life!” She mutters as Clarke cackles louder.

“WE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER YET!” Lexa exclaims throwing her arms up.

“Of course, we did. You were the annoying bush haired screechy thing like you are now. Hard to miss!” Zaera smirks at her. Clarke must duck a slap from Lexa at this point because she is chortling so hard.

“NO KILLING EACH OTHER IN THE WEIRD RAIN ROOM!” Indra bellows from the bottom of the library. This makes Clarke laugh that much louder as she watches both girls now running over to race down the stairs to talk to the chief. Clarke just follows cackling the whole way as they are both now pushing and shoving their way over to Indra who is smirking at them.

“INDRA! SHE DID NOT KNOW ME A FYUCHA (infant)+! DID SHE?!” Lexa roars in protests.

“YOU ARE KINDA HARD TO MISS DON’T YA THINK?!” Zaera snaps rolling her eyes.

~~~

“What did I tell you about stirring the hornet’s nest!” Nann grumbles as the two continue their screeching down the stairs right after Indra who is ignoring both now.

“Yea… Yea…. Help me shut them up.” Indra mutters back annoyed. The elder does something with her tongue and emits the loudest fucking noise Clarke has ever fucking heard. Promptly flying over to Lexa and crawling right up her face. One leg is over a shoulder and hands are frantically holding her face trying to get closer. Indra almost falls over herself cackling at the blonde and Zaera is smirking at the quivering girl.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Clarke screeches.

“Komfoni’s whistle.” Lexa muffles behind the pale hands.

“BULLSHIT! WHISTLES ARE NICE AND SOFT LILTY THINGYS!! THAT WAS RIPPED OUT OF HELL FROM A DEMON’S ASSHOLE!” Clarke shrieks as Lexa carries her… half drags her over to a cackling Komfoni.

“I am sorry, ai strikskaifaya (my little star)!” Komfoni chuckles pulling the blonde into her lap. Still quivering and looking around worriedly at the room.

“The jok (fuck) she doing?” Indra whispers in amusement.

“Uhh… So, she met Skafaripa and it didn’t go over well... At joken (fucking) all… so of course, that one… made the most of it.” Lexa explains pointing at Nann who is grinning from ear to ear.

“What? They are good now! Rarely every screeches at him anymore! She learned!” Nann grins at Indra who is shaking her head laughing.

“He still insists she covers her mouth everything he flies.” Lexa voices, earning a snort from Zaera and Indra to almost fall over.

“What did she used to call him again?” Komfoni chuckles at Lexa.

“Demon bird.” Lexa chuckles nodding.

“HE HAS FANGS! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!” Clarke protests loudly still clinging to Nann.

“It is for us, hodnes (love).” Lexa grins patting her leg.

“How about I make you some tea for those honey cakes I promised you?” Indra offers, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I WANT SOME!” Lexa cries out immediately.

“ME TOO!! ME TOO!” Zaera squeals raising her hand frantically.

“After you two go check on the horses and ensure they are squared away for the night,” Indra instructs glaring at the two of them.

“But its raining!” Lexa protests pointing to the downpour.

“I am aware. I believe that is why you have boots and a cloak, Heda.” Indra hums from the kitchen. Lexa huffs out a few trigedasleng expletives as she marches with Zaera to put on boots and cloaks to go outside. Clarke watches them go and snuggles into Nann closer. It has the elder grinning. She loved this cuddly child and would snuggle her for as long as she wanted. Indra smirks carrying in the tea and a plate of honey cakes for the blonde. Viewing the blonde snuggle in closely even as she eats. Indra knows this must’ve been forged during the Rattop. There is no way pre-rattop Clarke would’ve voluntarily done anything like this. Despite how much she may have wanted or even needed too. The child had come a long way since then. The elder chuckles watching the girl in amusement lick her fingers and the plate the cakes were on happily.

“You should feel honored, I have only seen her do this with one other food item before.” Nann grins at Indra with a wink.

“Maple syrup!” Clarke hums dreamily earning a snort from Indra.

“Practically bathed in it as a goufa… and still does.” Komfoni chuckles with a grin. Clarke drinks her tea curled in Nann’s lap. When she finishes it gets placed on the table and she rests back into Nann’s shoulder.

“Zaera told me about her story,” Clarke whispers. The elder hums in understanding and wraps her wrinkled soft hands around the blonde a bit tighter. “But I don’t understand Nanna. She said her scars were from a fire. But they look… different... A lot better than typical burns.” 

“Mmm… you’ve seen burns before?” Nann hums curiously.

“In the ark, helping mom. Some of the engineers tried to fix the heating unit and it exploded in the process. Huge fireball. Almost killed us all… we were lucky. Most of them didn’t survive longer than a couple of weeks after.” Clarke explains frowning.

“The Rattop herb. I noticed that it healed people physically in some instances. Almost miraculously at times. Similar to the individual going back in time to before it happened… when they were little, I guess you could say. It was my last-ditch effort to save her life. And it ended up working a lot better than we anticipated.” Komfoni explains.

“Why doesn’t she remember though? I remember?” Clarke asks frowning.

“You two are very different, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). You were awake and able to process things out. For her, we kept her asleep much of her time as a Rattop. It would’ve been far too painful for a child to endure like that. Her healing was mainly focused on physical, not mental. The mental we did after she re-aged. Here in her treehouse.” Komfoni explains.

“With me. It helps her to stay busy. To build and keep her mind active.” Indra smiles at Clarke.

“But what happened to her family? Did she just leave them? Where’s her daughter? Doesn’t she want her?” Clarke asks full of confusion and emotion she didn’t know she was holding. Komfoni cups her face and smiles tenderly.

“She was the only one who made it out.” The elder voices, watching the girl's face fall in despair.

“I honestly didn’t know if Zaera would even make it to Polis. But I knew if she had a chance to live it was there. So, I rode all night in a frenzy just to get there.” Indra sighs.

“When did this happen? She seemed to explain it like it was still new to her too... like me…” Clarke questions softly laying back down on Nann’s shoulder. The elder gives a heavy sigh and puts a reassuring hand on her back. Leaning her head to rest on the girl’s and beginning to rub her back. “Nanna?” Clarke wavers.

“Little over a year ago,” Indra states quietly getting up and walking over to the couch where they sit. Clarke feels like someone physically hits her at these words. Like one of those big gonas just tackled her in one of those old-world football games she would watch with her dad and Wells in the ark. Laying her flat out and gasping. Leaving her shaking in Nann’s arms as tears pour out of her eyes. “We did this. This was the village…” Clarke chokes out quietly. Needing Indra to say it. Needing confirmation of just how horrible of a people they really were. Kids or not they unknowingly killed an entire village of people. Mothers… Fathers… daughters… sons… parents… grandparents… elders… All of them. Each feels like a punch in the gut as it registers in Clarke’s mind.

“Yes.” Indra nods. Clarke is almost frozen in shock. Not responding to anyone, not even herself as she processes this. Her blue eyes are hazy as they continue to pour out tears down her cheeks. Mouth agape in horror wondering who is screaming and why. Until she realizes it’s her and closes her mouth almost absentmindedly.

~~~

Lexa is in the barn when she suddenly drops the feed pail. Green eyes widening dramatically as she turns to the house.

“Lexa?” Zaera asks frowning. Bending down to grab the pail and continue stocking more feed in the stalls for the horses. Closing the stall and walking over to her friend frowning. “What? Are you okay?” She asks concerned.

“Some… something isn’t right… Clarke… I...” Lexa stammers out before sprinting back out in the rain without her cloak. Not even caring she is getting wet in her desperation to get there as fast as she can.

“LEXA! WAIT!” Zaera shouts. Grabbing her cloak and Heda’s in her hands. Frantically racing right after her trying to get her attention. Hearing nothing other than the rain wondering how on earth Lexa knew anything was wrong with Clarke where they were. Getting in the door she haphazardly drops their cloaks in her hands. She hadn’t even stopped to put hers on in efforts to chase after Lexa. This is when the first scream rings out of Clarke’s mouth and it sends chills down Zaera’s body. Quickly shucking off her boots and racing after Lexa whose boots are trailing where she raced up the stairs.

~~~

Indra was glad she didn’t have her mug of tea in her hand when Clarke screamed. That was how loud and agonizing the sound was. Almost feeling like it came out of nowhere even though she fully understands the reasoning behind it. Nann just sits holding the girl’s head to her heart and humming the lullaby. Still screaming but not fighting her which was a good thing. Lexa races in dripping wet with wild eyes of panic searching the room for Clarke.

“What’s wrong?! What happened?” Lexa rushes as she bolts forward.

“She put two and two together,” Indra whispers frowning with concern. Nann hands over Clarke as her yongon (child) nears. Not even hesitating as she picks up Clarke and sits with her in her lap right there on the living room floor. Rocking her back and forth as the girl buries into her neck sobbing. Screaming in agony through the tears and clutching her shirt like a lifeline. Zaera is standing with wide eyes and jaw dropped open in silent questioning to what is going on.

“Hodnes (love),” Lexa soothes kissing her head and rocking her. Vicariously tears are streaming down her tan cheeks seeing her entwined in so much pain.

“W… we… d… did… t... this…” Clarke sobs in earnest. With tears streaming down her face Zaera walks to them and kneels in front of the girl.

“You did not know this would be the result.” Zaera soothes down to her.

“We should’ve known!” Clarke sobs out in protest.

“How? In the solid two days, you were on earth for the first time?” Indra asks the child. That gets Clarke’s attention and she turns with tear-streaked cheeks looking at Indra in confusion. Not anticipating this from her of all people. “We may be harsh at times but we do not persecute the children for crimes their parents committed.” She huffs.

“Parents… but they were?” Clarke sniffs confused.

“In space. Yes, I know. I’ve had this conversation MANY times with your friends. So, tell me this Clarke kom Skaikru. Who sent you down here in the first place?” Indra leads expectantly.

“The ark.” Clarke sniffles.

“Yes. Your parents. Skaikru adults. Branwoda counsel people. And who was it that thought it was a BRILLIANT idea to not tell ANYONE they were all going to die with zero resources until it was too late? Yes, I know about that.” Indra states frustratedly.

“The ark,” Clarke whispers again wiping her eyes.

“Correct. And who ended up executing their own people anyway, despite your efforts, because of their own reckless stupidity?” Indra continues.

“The ark.” Clarke snivels as Indra kneels by the girl.

“And who purposely left off ANY sort of supplies in that stupid tin can they sent you here in?” Indra asks softer. Clarke’s jaw drops open putting it together and looking up at Indra who nods in confirmation. “I may not be from the skai, but I do know what that means. They did not expect you to survive. Anything they told you after was to cover their own asses. I would bet my life on it. If they actually meant it. They would’ve sent it with you or come themselves.” Indra voices softly. “I cannot tell you, just how many of your friends have come to me with these same tears. This same guilt. Not understanding why they were taken in by the people they killed. How many times I’ve had to explain to each one that we do not kill children in the collation. Instead, we ensure they learn from their mistakes and rectify the behavior. And Trikru took this to heart. We took in you skaigoufa (sky children) as our own. Raising each of you, teaching you, and ensuring this was accomplished with each goufa (child). Even you Clarke.” Indra emphasizes cupping her face. “But you wanna take a wild guess how many skai adults has ever looked anything but disgusted when near us? After we fed them, clothed them in the winter so they were warm, taught them so they could survive. Going to great lengths to explain what happened before and the village that was burned because of their stupidity in space.” Indra concludes with an assured look on her face at the skai girl. “That is how we know for sure the guilty versus the innocent, Clarke. Actions speak louder than words child. They always do.” Indra voices. For a moment, the blue eyes flash red. Just a second but she spots it and so does Lexa. Both lock eyes in awe and understanding. Clarke is connected to Wanheda. And now Wanheda knows. Vengeance will be sought for this.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star) remember what I said before… you cannot judge your past actions on things that you now know today. Instead, you do what Indra said. You learn and use this to change your actions in the future.” Komfoni hums down comfortingly right after the Trikru chief. Patting Indra’s back as she gently talks to her skai child.

“Clarke, hodnes (love) look at me.” Lexa soothes pulling her chin up. “You did not know. They sent you down here as prisoners. Expecting you to die. Their own children. With no training, no resources, no tools to utilize. Nothing. Because they didn’t think you would survive, hodnes (love). And you still tried to save them. Even after they treated you so horribly. Killed your father. Threw you in isolation for a year. Tried to kill you and your friends. You still… STILL tried everything you could to try and help. Because that is who you are. You are good and put into an impossible situation.” Lexa explains softly.

“I do not blame you, Clarke,” Zaera assures her. “I blame the parents who did not educate and train their children better.”

“But we are teenagers. Almost adults.” Clarke whispers still trying to understand.

“In age. Not knowledge, dear.” Komfoni replies with a smile.

“And it was clear you were just goufa (children) even in age,” Indra mutters, Clarke looks at her in question. “Who else wanders around naked for weeks just because they can?” Earning a snort from Lexa and Zaera. Clarke smiles for a bit at this. She couldn’t deny that. They are kids. Treated like that until jailed. Not yet adults. “Goufa (children) for us does not stop at this 18th year as it does for you, Clarke. That is shown with actions and changes in behavior. Taking responsibility. It is different for each person. And from talking to your friends it is clear. That is what you were before each of you were arrested. So that is how you were judged. As children. It was obvious before we even asked any of you.” Indra divulges.

“I don’t… why haven’t the adults… even now?” Clarke cries into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Because hodnes (love). They know what they did to you was wrong. And they know that now we know too. They feel guilt. True guilt. Not misplaced or undeserved.” Lexa explains in her ear. Holding Clarke tightly and feeling her shake in grief and anguish. Grieving the behavior, she is not even responsible for because it is who she comes from. After a while, she looks up to Zaera. Tears still streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry my people are assholes.” Clarke quivers in broken sobs.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Zaera smiles pulling Clarke into a huge as the girl cries into her chest. Sobbing for Zaera’s lost parents, houmon, daughter, and friends. All of them. Even if they say she didn’t do anything wrong… she feels like it is. She wants Skaikru to be better and not heartless assholes like they are showing now. These people deserve to be treated better.

“I will try to make them better,” Clarke whispers. “Wanheda and I will try.” She promises sniffling as she wipes her nose with her sleeve resolutely. Zaera looks down as Clarke says the word ‘Wanheda’ and catches the red flash of her blue eyes. A gasp escapes Zaera’s mouth and she looks up at Heda in shock.

“Yes. She is connected. She is official.” Lexa chuckles with a smile.

“What?” Clarke mutters. Not understanding what Lexa just said.

“Your blue eyes, hodnes (love),” Lexa explains softly. “They flash red when Wanheda is present within you.”

“Death issued without cause or given unnecessarily,” Clarke mutters remembering her lesson from the spirit. “This qualifies. That is why.” Clarke explains finally understanding. “Wanheda agrees, with you guys.”

“Yes, believe it or not, our laws our not thought out at random, child.” Indra chuckles.

“What she means hodnes (love) is that Wanheda helps enforce our sacred laws with death and justice. When they are not. Especially excessively. That is when we tend to see another Wanheda rise again.” Lexa explains calmly.

“Ice bitch….” Clarke whispers in realization.

“Oh, I like that. I am calling her that from now on.” Indra chuckles.

“Same here.” Zaera grins.

“Well… now that we have that sorted out. How about we get you three dried off.” Komfoni hums standing up resolutely. “Indra, dear, would you mind running upstairs and fetching these two some dry clothes. Their pajamas will do just fine.” Nann requests. Looking the two over as they stand. “Go ahead and grab them both some underclothes and a brush to go with that as well.”

“Will do!” Indra chuckles already halfway up the stairs.

“You three with me,” Komfoni instructs walking straight to Zaera’s room. “You two in there.” She instructs to Lexa and Clarke. Grabbing a towel, she wraps it around Zaera, “You, my dear. Pajamas.” She instructs nodding to her wardrobe in the corner of the room. Zaera nods with a grin and walks over peeling off clothes as she goes. Nann strides to the bathroom and groans that both girls are just standing there looking at her. Still dressed and dripping. Shivering in their wet clothes. “Why aren’t you naked yet?” Komfoni huffs frustratedly.

“Damn… do I least get taken to dinner first?” Clarke quips. Earning a snort for Lexa and even Zaera outside the room.

“Funny. Now take those off before you catch the death of you.” Nann instructs holding out towels for each as clothes hit the tile floor with a slap. She dries off each one extensively and begins to wring out their clothes. Depositing them in an empty basket to dry off by the fire before packing them tomorrow. There is a knock at the door and Indra announcing she has clothing for them both. Nann swings the door open and Indra comes marching in. Handing Komfoni the clothes and rounding on Lexa who gulps.

“Lexa kom Trikru, how much of this house will I have to mop now?” Indra asks with a raised brow. Heda’s eyes widen and she stammers a bit.

“But she was…” Lexa protests signaling to Clarke in disbelief she could get in trouble for this.

“I know. I just wanted to see if I could do that.” Indra grins chuckling as she turns around and goes to help Zaera. They hear a “Stiiilllllll got it.” Smugly stated as the chief is heard picking up wet clothes Zaera deposited into the basket Nann handed her. Clarke snorts at Indra getting a glare from Lexa in the process.

“What? I like seeing her like this. Much better than the ‘I’m going to disembowel you when you aren’t looking’ Indra.” Clarke refutes with a crooked grin. Earning a snort from Nann as she wraps Lexa’s hair in a towel to dry. Doing a once over with a towel to ensure she is dry before handing her the pajamas. Smacking a naked tan cheek in the process earning a shriek from Lexa. Which promptly gets answered with a roar of laughter outside the room. Lexa is almost crimson now and glaring daggers at Komfoni. Who is still chuckling as she helps the blonde dry off. Clarke on the other hand doesn’t even react when the elder does the same to her. Fixed on the clothes she is handed. “Nanna Jammies!” Clarke sighs content, hugging them to her chest.

“See… I got you two to at least wear them once!” Nann grins smugly at the girls continuing to wring out the wet clothes and hand them out in the basket to Indra. All items are neatly hung by the fire to dry out before being packed tomorrow when they emerge again. Lexa’s hair is still wrapped up in a towel and all three sock footed girls are led in. Nann has them sit by the fire to warm up while she begins to dry out and work through Lexa’s hair. Clarke just tucks right back into place in Lexa’s lap quite contently.

“Please, tell me you made these.” Indra chuckles looking at Clarke’s sky-blue pajamas with little clouds and stars all over them.

“Of course. Will make lots for yours too when she comes to Polis.” Nann hums while brushing.

“And a stuffie!?!” Clarke gasps, sitting up straight in Lexa’s lap.

“Ahh haa… Caught you.” Indra grins, beginning to brush through Clarke’s hair. Earning a pout from Clarke that has Lexa cackling.

“Hmm… well… she’ll be a goufa (child) in Polis, won’t she?” Nann winks at Clarke. Breaking her right out of that pout and into a cheer.

“Just be prepared to cart it around everywhere,” Lexa smirks at the Chief.

“Yes. I remember your disheveled little raccoon, quite well, Heda.” Indra retorts earning a snort from Clarke.

“Did you ever catch a glimpse of Anya’s fox?” Lexa asks curiously as the chief’s face erupts in a huge smile.

“Most disgusting thing I have literally ever seen.” Indra roars in laughter.

“Wanna guess who is my partner helping me make pajamas and a stuffie for each goufa that stays in the Polis tower?” Nann grins slyly.

“NO!? Widow Agnes?” Indra asks with wide eyes.

“Oh yes indeed!” Nann nods with a smirk.

“Replaced all the natbilda stuffies that Titus burned in less than a day’s notice. During winter… Brought her entire stock with her into the tower to bunk down during the houla (snowstorm). Those two set up shop in Nann’s room within the Heda chambers. Meticulously measured and sowed pajamas for each orphan and natbilda in the tower in three days flat. Sending each goufa home with their own stuffy.” Lexa bragged. Indra looks at Nann impressed while the elder ignores her and continues to brush Lexa’s hair. “You have got to watch the widow Agnes help a fyucha (infant) select a toy for themselves.” Lexa grins at Indra as the woman is working through a blonde snarl. This Nann does respond to with a chuckle.

“It is pretty cute if I say so myself.” Komfoni grins.

“And you know who caused her to start this business of hers?” Lexa grins slyly at Indra. The chief barks in laughter as she pats Clarke on the shoulder that she is done. Standing to move to Zaera nearby and carefully unwrapping the towel around her head. Meticulously drying off her hair and begins to work through the brush.

“Don’t you look at me like that. Her hair never broke a brush in her life.” Indra mutters feeling the glare from Lexa a mile away. Clarke chuckles into Lexa’s chest.

“Oh, so the long and silky ones get your favor… I see how it is!” Lexa teases. Indra looks over and smirks at Heda when a little gasp is heard from Clarke. Apparently just now noticing Zaera pajamas that were sitting there next to her.

“They have little trees on them!” Clarke grins running her fingers over a sleeve on the woman’s pajamas. “It fucking perfect!” Earning a snort from Lexa.

“How come yours are so plain, Heda?” Zaera asks frowning at the deep purple ones Lexa is sporting.

“Because that absurd child won’t let me fancy hers up,” Nann mutters without missing a beat.

“Heda cannot be seen sporting such things, Komfoni. You know this.” Lexa states calmly.

“Why? Because that stupid dead turd said so once?” Clarke retorts with a furrowed brow. Lexa is so stunned her jaw drops open as she looks down wide-eyed at Clarke. “I take that as a yes.” Clarke huffs, rolling her eyes. “Alright then, Nanna you can fancy the shit outta them to your heart's content when we get home.”

“Clarke, you can’t just…” Lexa because to stammer, only to receive a glare.

“If you try and convince me that fun pajamas might kill you. I will slap the hell outta you.” Clarke snaps with a frown, earning a snort from Nann and Indra. Zaera is already LONG past gone at this point. “You will not die from having fun. Seriously… I am the commander of death and I say so!” She retorts sticking her tongue out at Lexa. “And now you, Zaera have to come to Polis to see them,” Clarke grins victoriously at the woman. This does earn a cackle from Lexa hearing this. Plus, Zaera’s face is perfect in response.

“Oh, that was smooth!” Komfoni hums in approval.

“Why, thank you,” Clarke states proudly. Then she turns to Zaera. “Oh, and I recruited you some help for the mermaid bath project. SO, it can get done and you won’t stress yourself out with it in the process. You’re welcome.” Clarke finishes throwing her hands out and doing a makeshift little bow in Lexa’s lap.

“I am so glad we gave her those etiquette lessons.” Nann cackles wiping a tear from her eyes. Indra can only nod at this point as Zaera is attempting to mimic the weird bow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my peeps. It has come to my attention recently that I NOTORIOUSLY suck ... like epically... at responding to comments. So... just FYI. I promise here and now to REALLY try to work on this. I admit this is usually caused because I am in the middle of writing. Coming on to check a fact I wrote in a prior chapter before I lose my thought train annnnnddddd get sidetracked seeing I have a comment. Literally... never fails... So, in my efforts to not lose my idea I redirect my brain and go back to writing. So just know... It isn't purposeful. It is me getting lost in my own little happy world over here. Just rest assured... YES, I do read each and every one of these comments in their entirety. Simply because I know how much it would take for my little introverted self to comment on a story on here. So, anytime someone comments I am flattered you were inspired enough to do this with me. Every suggestion, thought you had while reading it... everything you write... I take it all VERY much to heart. I have your ideas saved in my notes on my computer I look at while I write this. Not kidding it's absurdly long now. Even a story request I received a while back. No, I did not forget you. Just wanted to finish this story before writing it to make sure all the detail match up. Okay... now that all of that is out of the way... here is 41... this one... well, it got long... I know! Y'all are shocked as hell. I am sure. Just know, if you think it ends abruptly. That would be because that is where chapter 42 starts. Lol. AND GUYS!! I even read every single freaking page of this while editing it. Took me ALLLLLL day but I wanted to make sure it made sense and everything lined up as I wanted it to. So, go right on and enjoy the crapola out of this next chapter. Annnnddddd let me know what you think!!

The rest of the evening at Zaera’s treehouse is relatively uneventful. Once the girls’ warm-up, Indra and Zaera teach Clarke how to cook dinner. Preferably without chopping her fingers off in the process. Showing the blonde how to chop vegetables and meat safely into the stew pot simmering over the stove. For this, Lexa is grateful, knowing full well they are keeping her busy so Clarke doesn’t think about what just upset her.

A break in the rainstorm has half the gonas running to their treehouse. Komfoni of course sits them down by the fire and orders all their boots off the second they open the door. The chess match Nann and Lexa had been engaged in suddenly turns into a group activity of sorts. Gonas sit either on Lexa’s couch or Nann’s. Declaring themselves either on team Heda or Team Komfoni. Lexa and Nann are having a lot of fun with this by just letting the men take over. Since they are the ones that are taking this VERY seriously. Having little quiet meetings to discuss each move. Booing or cheering after each countermove is made which earns snorts of laughter from the kitchen.

A few gonas head straight for the kitchen to help. One happily goes about showing Indra and Zaera how to make his famous cornbread recipe. While a couple of others teach Clarke how to make pies for dessert. This has her enthralled having never tasted or made one of these before. Only seeing them in old-world videos and wondered about them. Clarke continues to listen and help with each step. Then excitedly races over to tell Lexa and Nann about what she just did.

“Annnnnddddd… Did you know you can make any fruit into a pie?!” Clarke exclaims enthusiastically.

“I did!” Lexa chuckles.

“Doesn’t even have to be fruit. Could be meat, vegetables, or both.” Nann smirks.

“Shut the front door! Really?!” The blonde gasps with HUGE eyes of wonder.

Dinner that night feels like a feast with all the food and laughter going around. The party is so big they eat at the table in turns. This of course is marvelously favored by the gonas who want to ensure the chess match is still being played. The second the pie breaks out though there is a momentary pause so they can all witness Clarke taste one for the first time. The blonde… shockingly… doesn’t disappoint as her eyes burst open wide and shrill noise instantly rings out. Doing a little happy dance in place as she chews causing a flurry of laughter.

“Wait till she tastes the cherry…” Jokull smirks at Nann in amusement.

Lexa has no idea where Clarke is putting it all considering she had two bowls of stew, 3 pieces of cornbread, and has INSISTED to try each pie. Going in ‘just for a bite’ then promptly eating an entire slice… each time. By the shift change, Clarke is curled in Lexa’s lap groaning about a ‘pie coma’ and that she can ‘die happy now.’ Which has the gona chortling as they trade off guard duty. Hilariously, without words being exchanged the second group of gonas takes up right where the first teams left off. Walking right over to take someone’s spot on either couch without the game ever stopping. Lexa smirks at them but Nann doesn’t even look phased at all. Neither does Zaera for that matter who just joins right in without hesitation.

“You could give them a spoon and they would figure out how to turn it into a game that entertains all of them for hours. I swear.” Indra mutters with a smirk watching them.

“Oh, we’ve already done that.” Zaera voices casually.

“Yep… Spoons is one of my favorites.” Alin nods moving the bishop.

“Wow… creative name there…” Indra chuckles.

“We were too excited to play to think of anything better.” Ifin shrugs moving the knight.

“Yo…. What’s wrong with Wanheda?” One of the gonas asks concerned as he eyes the groaning blonde in Lexa’s lap.

“Dude! She ate her body weight in pie! It was incredible!” Jokull explains animatedly.

“I have never seen anyone other than Heda eat that much in my life!” Another declares grinning with an emphatic nod. Lexa chuckles down at Clarke who is telling them not to say the word ‘eat’ or ‘food.’

“Ahhhh… first pie huh? Happens to the best of us!” The gona nods knowingly earning a snort from Nann on the couch. Eventually, all the gona eat their fill of stew, cornbread, and pie. Dishes are washed and stored away by a couple of insistent gonas. Telling them the rule of those who cooks never cleans that Nann instilled in them awhile ago. It has the elder sporting a proud grin hearing this.

“So… Why doesn’t this rule apply to you, then?” Lexa retorts earning a snort from Indra in amusement.

As the chess match is finished and gonas file out to warm up in their own treehouse. Nann moves over to unabashedly fuss over Clarke. Feeling her forehead and asking if she can stomach anything yet. To let her know when she can, so Nann can give her some tea. And though Lexa may see Indra smirking at Komfoni… Heda knows full well that chief has already pulled out the nighttime sedative for Zaera, Lexa, and Clarke to use tonight. Along with repacking almost everything for tomorrow morning. In the middle of Nann and Zaera telling them various stories of the antics skaigonakru have done over the years. They hear a faint snore that has all of them smirking down at the blonde. Fast asleep and snoring into Lexa’s stomach on the couch.

“She’s had a hard day.” Nann voices smiling down at the girl.

“She feels so deeply. Like it's her own fault. Even now.” Zaera frowns.

“Sha. She has always been that way.” Lexa nods tucking a blonde hair behind Clarke’ ear. “She doesn’t even have to be there. She will still feel responsible for it. It is just how she is.”

“Mmmhmmm… since the moment they touched down.” Indra nods in agreement.

“That child will change the world with that big heart of hers. Just you wait.” Nann grins at them.

“Which one?” Indra smirks back earning an eye roll from Lexa.

“Both of them. Together.” Komfoni smiles.

“Come on Clarke, let’s head up to bed,” Lexa whispers attempting to rouse her.

“I’m awake! I wasn’t sleeping!” Clarke slurs behind a huge yawn.

“Milkaskrish! (bullshit)” Komfoni calls out excitedly. Earning a chuckle from Clarke and a thumbs up.

“Aww, you beat me to it…” Indra frowns nudging her. Zaera is chuckling at their antics as Lexa leads Clarke up the stairs.

“I’ll bring up your teas in a little bit.” Komfoni calls up after them.

~~~

Lexa grins as she guides Clarke towards the bed. Opening the cupboard doors and pulling back the furs to tuck her in. Only to get pulled in with her love who REFUSES to go in without her. Curling up into Lexa’s chest as close as she can get and breaks down into a fit of sobs.

“Hey, why the tears?” Lexa soothes.

“How can you love me? Treat me so amazing… When who I am… Who I come from… They’re so awful?” Clarke weeps into Lexa’s chest.

“Because that isn’t who YOU are Clarke.” Lexa comforts kissing the top of her head. “Where you come from doesn’t define who you are as a person, hodnes (love). That is something you decide every single day. With how you act, what you believe, and how you treat the people around you. Where you are from may influence you at moments, sure. But that isn’t who you are. That can only be decided by you and you alone.” Lexa assures lovingly. “Plus, I know who you are. My sweet sunshine. You are my entwined love. My other half who makes me whole. The girl who pulled me out of my years of grief and self-pity I was in. Grieved with me. Encouraged me when I felt weak. Loved me when I was unsure and helped me be the person I am today. You are the opposite of who those skaikru adults are niron (lover). You and all your friends. It is so easy for all of us to see. The good. The hope. The desire to be better. To help whenever you can. So, I guess in a way they did influence all of you…” Lexa whispers guiding Clarke’s eyes to look into hers. “They influenced you to be different. To be better than they were. To not make their mistakes.”

“I am tired of them treating your people like this Lexa. They need to do better. Be better.” Clarke voices frustratedly. “I want to make them better.”

“You don't have to do this alone, Clarke. You don't ever have to do anything alone again. Not if you don't want to, hodnes (love). Whatever it is you decide to do, I will always be with you. Supporting you in any way I can.” Lexa expresses tenderly causing more tears to flow down that pale face. This always took Clarke by surprise. In a good way. This unconditional love thing. It still felt like a dream. Not having to constantly prove your own self-worth repeatedly in every single thing you do. Clarke felt so undeserving of this woman before her and yet so grateful at the same exact time.

Lexa smiles adoringly and wipes each tear that falls from those deep blue eyes. Almost as if she is reading her mind and accepting each part of it. “So, if you want to make them better. Then you take one step at a time and you make them better. Starting with your mother and going out from there. And I will be right there with you the whole way in whatever way you need.” Lexa consoles kissing Clarke’s wet cheeks.

“Agreed. The same goes for me, as well.” Nann hums walking in the door with their tray of night-time tea. Lexa grins and scoots over so Nann can come to sit with them. “You saw all those gonas in there tonight, ai strikskaifaya (my little star),” The elder states, handing Lexa her tea and pulling Clarke to her chest. Wiping her tears and looking into her watery blue eyes. “Those my dear are the best of all our best. Trained to read true intentions. To spot good versus evil much deeper than any else would think of. And they got behind you in a blink of an eye. So, don’t you dare doubt yourself, my dear child.” Komfoni hums.

“Nanna, what should I do?” Clarke asks quietly. Nann had dealt with issues a lot like this for quite a bit longer than either her or Lexa. She was curious with all the elder’s skaigonakru experience what Nann would advise.

“What is your heart telling you to do?” Komfoni questions.

“My heart? You mean my head?” Clarke asks confused. Looking over at Lexa sniffling and wiping her tears.

“No. Lexa rules with her head. That is how she has always lived her life. But you my dear rule with your heart. That is why you two work so well together.” Nann hums with a wink. Both girls look at her and then each other in realization. “So, I will ask you again ai strikskaifaya (my little star). What is your heart telling you to do?” Komfoni smiles warmly.

“I don’t know… part of me just wants to talk with them. All of them at once and tell them what they did. Get them to understand the error of their ways. While the other part is just so frustrated and angry…” Clarke sighs defeatedly.

“Hmm… well what helps me figure things out sometimes is to change my perspective of it.” The Lexa suggests helpfully.

“Like in art?” Clarke asks confused.

“Yes. Like in one of your drawings. Instead of thinking how to fix it… think of what your people respond to the most. The method of which you will be most likely to get through to them.” Nann illustrates in agreement with Lexa.

“Logic… Facts… Knowledge…” Clarke mutters in thought. 

“Okay. Then that is what you use.” Lexa states.

“How?” The blonde huffs frustratedly.

“Hmm… well… would you like to know what I would do, ai strikskaifaya (my little star)?” Nann hums with a grin. Clarke nods and looks up at the elder. “I would do just like you said. I would talk with them. All of them. Remind them of their actions and the consequences each had. You give each of them a chance to see the error of their ways. To realize where they will be without the clans. Without the clan’s food, clothes, shelter, and constant support. Without the relationship YOU and YOUR friend forged FOR THEM. Without you guys, they have nothing. They would be dead in a week especially since your friend Monty is the one STILL leading their farming, according to Indra down there.”

“I just let them die?” Clarke asks frowning.

“Of course not, you let them hit rock bottom. Let them tear themselves down. Makes it a lot easier to build them back up that way.” Nann assures. “After all, child. It is A LOT easier to lead a horse to water when they are dying of thirst. Though, that is just my suggestion. You can decide to do whatever you wish. You do know them better than even I or Lexa.” She winks at the girl smirking at her.

“Your plan is cunning as fuck…” Clarke chuckles.

“Mmm… should be my second name… like all you two named Skaikru.” Nann quips earning a snort from Lexa.

“Actually, we have three. First, middle and last name.” Clarke corrects her with a shrug.

“Wait… you have another?” Lexa frowns in confusion. “How come I never knew this?”

“Because I am not the biggest fan of my middle name. And to prevent you, people, from screaming it when I get in trouble.” Clarke mutters like it's obvious.

“Alright… then your new middle name can be Branwoda. It seems to fit most days anyway.” Nann nods resolutely. She gets two VERY different reactions to this. Lexa roars in laughter and almost chokes on her tea. While Clarke glares daggers at her in disapproval of this. “Fine. I will just ask your Nomon (mother) when I’m screaming at her in Polis.” Komfoni shrugs with a victorious grin.

“It’s Olivia. Happy?” Clarke sighs uncomfortably.

“Clarke Olivia Griffin?” Lexa questions as she slowly speaks it aloud. Both women look as though they are trying to decide if they like it.

“My dad picked it. Mom picked the first. He picked the second. It makes my initials COG. Which was a little piece of machinery they used a lot in engineering on the ark. He thought it was brilliant and hilarious…. Actually…” Clarke chuckles with a smirk. Reaching over Nann and picking up Lexa’s forehead emblem and handing it to the brunette. “This is a cog.” She laughs.

“The emblem of Heda. It is an old-world cog?” Lexa frowns trying to take this in.

“That tiny thing would turn MASSIVE wheels of machinery. It was a symbol of strength. Like that elevator in Polis. Inside what pulls it up and down. Is that thing there.” Clarke explains with a smirk.

“This?” Lexa asks in disbelief.

“Mmmhmm… you get two of these and they fit into each other. Creates a very strong power source.” The blonde grins at her love.

“Child… you're saying that your name, stands for a term that represents Lexa’s Heda symbol?” Nann interrupts in shock.

“Yessss….” Clarke answers hesitantly not understanding the look on the elder’s face.

“Keryons (spirits) you two are so perfect for each other it's almost sickening…” Komfoni mutters under her breath. Lexa snorts in laughter at this declaration. “And did you hear her… Two make a very strong power source… jok (fuck)…. I can’t wait to tell Indra… hold on… wait right here…” The elder exclaims getting up and rushing up the stairs. Leaving the two cackling in the bed.

~~~

“You were supposed to be putting them to bed…” Indra huffs as she is unceremoniously dragged up the stairs.

“Yes, I realize that. Just come listen to what this weird child is saying!” Nann exclaims animatedly.

“Child isn’t supposed to be saying anything. She is supposed to be ASLEEP.” Indra huffs hearing louder laughter as she is dragged into the quarters. Lexa and Clarke are wiping tears from their eyes at the look of Nann’s face. Indra’s look of disbelief as to why on earth she is being dragged down over here is almost as good.

“Okay… say it again.” Nann instructs nodding to Clarke.

“They just found out my name.” Clarke laughs.

“Jok (fuck) what the hell is wrong with you two? Even I knew that!” Indra lectures turning to march up the stairs.

“We have three.” Clarke grins seeing the chief freeze and turn around puzzled.

“Yep… that is what we thought...” Nann nods.

“First, Middle and Last. I don’t like mine but SOMEBODY threatened to replace mine with Branwoda unless I tell her.” Clarke mutters frowning at Nann who grins. Indra snorts in approval of this idea.

“Can we do that anyway? That’s brilliant!” Indra grins excitedly as Lexa cackles at them. Clarke throws a pillow at the two and frowns.

“Sorry ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann chuckles. “Continue.” She instructs with a little hand wave.

“My mom got to pick the first name. Since I was a girl. It was like their deal and whatnot.” Clarke explains making Indra grin at this.

“That’s kinda cute,” Indra whispers at Nann who nods with a smirk.

“Anyway. It’s Olivia. Because as you have heard my dad was an engineer on the ark. And with Olivia… my name spells out COG. Clarke Olivia Griffin. And a cog was a little piece of machinery they used all the time in engineering up in space… which he thought was brilliant and hilarious.” Clarke drones with a long disgruntled sigh.

“Your nontu named you after a tool?” Indra mutters a bit horrified.

“Just wait!” Nann grins.

“THANK YOU! See Indra gets why I hate it!” Clarke huffs at them.

“Shhhh… tell her the rest!” Nann instructs frowning.

“Finnnneee…” Clarke mutters, taking something from Lexa and turning to hand it to Indra.

“Okay? Why are you giving me the Heda emblem?” Indra mutters.

“That’s a cog.” Clarke chuckles. Indra looks down and back up several times. Blinking as she takes it in.

“Milkaskrish (bullshit).” Indra huffs earning a snort from Lexa.

“They use them to move really heavy stuff. Like the elevator in Polis. Inside are a bunch of those. You put two of them together and the teeth here.” Clarke points to the notches. “They interlock. And create a very strong power source.”

“I need to sit down…” Indra mutters in shock.

“SEE!! I TOLD YOU!!” Nann cries victoriously. “That’s a sign isn’t it!?”

Like they need another one?” Indra exhales shaking her head.

“I know that is what I thought. But here we are.” Nann nods.

“What are they talking about?” Clarke whispers.

“No idea.” Lexa shrugs.

“In the glowing forest. When you two were enveloped with butterflies. The exact moment you kissed they flew into the entwined symbol.” Komfoni tells them.

“About fell outta my freaking tree.” Indra nods.

“But only you and Nann saw it. So, anyone could deny it actually happened.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes. Clarke looks at Lexa with a ‘what the everloving hell this is supposed to mean’ expression. “You need at least one to be entwined. Traditionally. Though it is rarely done anymore.” Lexa explains.

“Oh… people will object if they think it is a lie.” Clarke summarizes. “Okay. Well, this one is on almost every official document on the Ark. My mother will have copies of literally all of them. Because she is a freak of nature like that. Let them sort through decades of stupid ass papers if they want.” Clarke mutters.

“Wait… this is documented in Skaikru records as true?” Nann asks standing interested.

“My full name? Yea. Like fucking everywhere they talked about me. The story obviously was just a family thing we would know. But my name is documented. My mother will even tell you the same stupid story. Even imitate the face he did each time he used to tell it.” Clarke retorts rolling her eyes.

“Works for me.” Indra nods.

“See hodnes (love), even where you came from points to us.” Lexa smiles.

“Fuck… it does ….” Clarke mutters in deep thought for a couple of minutes before jerking her head contentedly back up. “Okay… I’m better now.” Clarke nods resolutely. “Proceed, with Nanna bedtime story!” She grins gleefully, pulling back the covers for Nanna to get in the bed.

“You have been summoned, Nanna.” Indra hums with a smirk.

“That I have. Good thing I found a book before I came in here just for this purpose.” She hums with a wink at the blonde.

“Oh, and just a heads up. Someone insisted on sleeping in your bed tonight when I read her to sleep.” Indra calls over her shoulder as she walks back up the stairs. Hearing a light chuckle from the elder as she sits in the bed with the girls. Clarke and Lexa both lay on the elder as she opens the book and softly begins to read. Barely making it through the first chapter before Clarke is heard snoring. The elder smiles and kisses that sweet blonde head snoring on her chest. Lexa grins and does the same while yawning. Snuggling in closer as Nann continues to read softly until Lexa is sound asleep just like the Clarke. Quietly the elder slips out of the bed and tucks the furs up around them. Smiling when she sees those two gravitate to each other even in sleep. Always facing one another, with one on the other’s chest. Tonight, it is Clarke on Lexa’s, not that Nann is surprised. They seem to rotate to who needs it and tonight was definitely warranted for that. Subtly Nann closes those cute little cupboard doors on the bed and climbs the stairs to make her way to her own room.

“How long did they last?” Indra calls hearing the elder walking down the stairs.

“Didn’t even make it through the first chapter.” Nann chuckles poking her head in.

“That one held on to the second.” Indra smiles nodding to the elder’s room.

“Not surprised after today.” Komfoni nodded.

“Ira asked to stay and watch over her when we leave. With your permission.” Indra hums with a smile.

“That might be good for her. Ira is like an older sister to Zaera.” Nann nods in agreement as they walk down the stairs to peek in at Zaera. “Known each other since they were goufa (children) much like Lexa.” She whispers.

“Yes, that is what Ira told me. Seemed to sense something before I even told her about it. Sorta impressed me enough to consent. But said I would run it by you first.” Indra relays to her with a smile.

“Makes me glad she can’t remember much. Just the emotions of loss and grief each time it is brought up.” Nann whispers with a frown.

“I know. I was thinking the same thing tonight.” Indra sighs tucking the blankets up onto Zaera’s shoulders as Nann dresses for bed. Climbing in and pulling the girl to her chest as Indra tiptoes out of the room. Just able to hear the contented sigh of Zaera as she softly shuts the door and walks back up to her room.

~~~

Nann decided to wake the girls later than originally planned thanks to all the rain. Not favoring any of her skaigonakru or either Heda getting sick on what should be a fun vacation. That and the elder knew the closer they got to Polis the more Clarke needed to act as Wanheda. She would need to be alert and ready this time around. A couple of the gonas came over early that morning and took it upon themselves to make breakfast for everyone. Deciding Indra and Nann had made enough of their meals and had plenty to do with packing. All the extra supplies the gonas had run ahead before they departed Polis were being packed up into bags. Gradually the skaigonakru have been running them back to Polis to drop them off and running back. With the downpour this morning, it allowed the two chosen for this run to get a head start. Though reluctant at first, Komfoni understood and finally allowed it. Granted she did mak them put on their rain gear and checked both before letting the two leave. As well as ensuring they ate, had enough fresh water and food for the run.

This fun little tradition instantly made Zaera suspicious however, considering Ira was usually one of the two doing this. Still, one of the fastest on the kru, retired or not. Though, she was fixing breakfast with the others this morning and not preparing for a run. Thankfully, Nann distracted Zaera with Clarke’s backpack as she promised she would. Allowing the woman to keep herself busy and out of the way by putting surprises inside the bag.

Not surprisingly, Lexa woke at the normal time and smiled as Nann open the cupboard bed doors holding their tea tray.

“Rain?” Lexa hums as the elder hands her tea.

“Sha. And a high-maintenance Wanheda.” Nann winks. The brunette chuckles with a nod to her grandmother. “Sent kru as you specified to watch ahead of us as we go today. The report so far is clear, though we are getting closer to Polis.” The elder updates her yongon.

“Then, I will begin to prepare her once she wakes. I’d rather her be over-prepared than underprepared.” Lexa voices looking over at the snoring Clarke.

“And I will be here with you when you do.” Nann smiles at her.

“But what about packing and breakfast?” Lexa protests worried.

“Already taken care of. Indra will be packing y’all once you both are awake. And the gonas are cooking this morning. Literally, kicked us out.” Komfoni smirks at her.

“How’s Zaera this morning?” Lexa asks worriedly.

“Oh yes, I was meaning to run this by you. Indra informed me last night that Ira came to her requesting to stay with Zaera. Wanting to keep an eye on her sensing something was off with her.” The elder informs with a smile.

“Of course, she did.” Lexa chuckles fondly. “I think that would be a good idea. She needs someone like me or Ira around. Plus, Ira is Trikru as well. She can watch the house while Zaera comes to Polis. If she disapproves of this… emotional support… then that can be our reasoning.” Lexa suggests.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Komfoni chuckles with a proud smile. “I think she was catching on earlier but I handed her Clarke’s backpack to keep her busy. Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Keryons (spirits) there is no telling what she is going to end up putting in there...” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Already spotted a few things she made when we were in the glowing forest.” The elder laughs standing to walk over to the wardrobe to begin laying out everything for the girls.

“Did you ask Zaera for some of the tree’s seeds that Clarke asked about?” Lexa hums curiously.

“Yes, I did. Fairly sure those are going in that bag’s mystery surprise as well.” Komfoni grins at Lexa. A couple of minutes later Indra walks in and smiles at Lexa. Kissing her on the cheek and whispering a good morning to her.

“I am going to close these so you can keep pretending we aren’t actually leaving as I know you two favor. So, tea tray is up here in the cubby hole when she wakes.” Indra whispers with a wink. It has Lexa chuckling as the bed cupboard doors are closed quietly. Knowing the real reason is more than likely that the gonas will be taking the bags she packs up the stairs to place on the horses for her. Allowing Lexa and Clarke to have privacy as they wake up. Lexa gets halfway through her tea when Clarke shoots up in a panic.

“Fuck… They let us sleep in…” Clarke slurs with half an eyelid open. Lexa chuckles and grabs Clarke’s tea from the cubby above their heads.

“It was raining.” Lexa hums handing it to her. “Now drink your tea.” Still too groggy to really argue Clarke just nods and takes the tea. Sipping idly.

“How many of these do we have to drink before we are allowed to speak and shit again?” Clarke yawns halfway through her first cup.

“Like you actually ever follow this anyway,” Lexa smirks at her.

“True…” Clarke grins sipping more of her tea down. By her second cup of tea, she can’t hold it in anymore and turns to Lexa worriedly. “Seriously… why’d they let us sleep in?”

“I told you hodnes (love), it was raining this morning.” Lexa hums refilling her cup.

“Mmmm I don’t buy that shit for a minute…” Clarke mutters squinting her eyes like she is going to figure it out by it popping out in front of her face somehow. The brunette smirks at her and continues to make the tea for her lover. Komfoni and Indra are chuckling hearing the blonde in there. Looking at each other in amusement as the girl continues to spit various reasons for why they REALLY let them sleep in… all of which conspiracy theorists would all be jealous of. “Lex, I am telling you something is up…” Clarke whispers nervously as Lexa hands her the freshly made tea.

“That is it… no more Sherlock Holmes for you before bed.” Lexa mutters sipping her tea.

“Shhhh…. I think I hear something!” Clarke whispers with her ear to the door. Indra and Nann are having a lot harder time not laughing out loud now.

“Why can’t you just sit still and drink your tea like a normal person… just once?” Lexa pleads.

“What if they are all like murdered up there by like rouge body-snatching pirates. And all your concerned about is your flipping tea?!” Clarke hisses.

“Keryons (Spirits) can’t you wait till at least my fourth cup to start with the death and doom?” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes.

“Psshhh… death and doom wait for nobody!” Clarke whispers back.

“Clearly,” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes. “Hodnes (love), you aren’t allowed out of this bed until you finish your five cups.”

“Like she will be able to know when the doors are closed!” Clarke protests.

“By the insanity that is spilling out of your mouth… I have a feeling she will.” Lexa warns with a smirk. “And I thought you said they were all dead out there?”

“I haven’t eliminated that theory yet…” Clarke murmurs shift to the other ear in hopes it hears something the other cant. All while Indra and Nann are silently dying in laughter. Taking turns making random little noises while they go about their tasks around the room. Simply to keep the child entertained in there.

“Would you finish your second cup of tea already?!” Lexa smirks.

“Don’t need it. The terror has me awake enough!” Clarke whispers.

“Then why haven’t you opened both of your eyes yet?” Lexa deadpans watching the blonde freeze.

“Huh…” Clarke retorts sitting back down against the bed. Lexa chuckles and hands the blonde lunatic she adores the teacup. When Lexa is up making the blonde’s third cup, Clarke is back at it again. Ear up against the door trying to listen to what is happening out there. “That’s it... I’m opening the door and seeing what’s going on!” Clarke voices back to Lexa. Nann grins and nudges Indra who smiles just as deviously back at the elder.

“Knock yourself out, but the second I finish this cup you are sitting down and drinking it,” Lexa replies, rolling her eyes. The blonde bites her lip and gradually pushes the doors open. Trying not to make any noise and do it is as quietly as she can to catch the evil doers in the act. The green eyes look over amused as her love works diligently trying not to make a sound. When Clarke FINALLY manages to get a little crack open, she leans over. Peeking through it to try and see something. Totally unaware that Indra and Nann have smushed both their faces right up to the crack. Lexa cackles watching Clarke screech loudly and fall back on the bed in alarm. Loud laughter instantly erupts outside from Nann and Indra right along with Lexa. Seeing this coming a mile away before it even happened. She knew neither could resist even if their life depended on it. ESPECIALLY Komfoni. The blonde frowns hearing the laughter and kicks the door open. Glaring at Indra and Nann having to hold on to each other so they won’t fall over.

“You are right… that is quite enjoyable.” Indra snorts wiping her eyes.

“You guys are so lucky I am wearing my special underwear!” Clarke hisses angrily at them.

“Oh, that reminds me…” Nann chortles nudging Indra. “Does your weird-ass sky child need some of those too or is that just our special one?”

“Only for her monthly’s…” Indra chuckles. “That absurd thing would use them when she is too lazy to get up and walk to the bathroom.” She mutters rolling her eyes.

Clarke snorts in the bed, “SHE SO WOULD!” The chief just points at Clarke like ‘see… told ya!’ with a smirk all over her face. “O used to ask us if we could go pee for her. She was quite disappointed we hadn’t invented that ability yet.” Clarke cackles. The three-woman chortle at this notification as Clarke sits back and sips her tea again.

“I will measure her when she comes to Polis, then.” She grins at Indra. “You can hide them until her monthly.” The elder cackles in amusement. “What number are you on?” She hums over at Lexa.

“Five. She is on three.” The brunette answers casually. Clarke glares at her for ratting her out getting zero sympathy in return.

“You thought they were murdered by pirates, Clarke. Don’t give me that.” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes. “And you are only allowed to read children’s books to her from now on!” She warns pointing a finger at Nann who is still chortling. “Indra, if you wouldn’t mind… could you shut these again so the gonas can come to fetch those bags you packed?” She hums sweetly. The chief nods still chuckling and closes the doors for the girls. The blonde sticks a lip out and crawls over to snuggle with Lexa as she drinks her tea.

“I’m sorry I’m a crazy head before tea kicks in,” Clarke whispers earning a snort from Lexa.

“That is okay. It keeps things interesting.” Lexa chuckles down at her.

“And nobody needs two grumpy gussies in the morning!” The blonde nods as she takes another sip from her tea.

“Mmm… especially death.” Lexa quips.

“Yea…. People would SO die.” Clarke exhales with wide eyes of alarm. When Lexa gets up to make Clarke’s fourth cup she watches the blonde stick her lips in the crack of the cupboard doors. “NANNA!?” She whisper/yells. It has the brunette chuckling as she pours the tea and mixes in the sugar and milk. The elder smirks and walks to the bed. Doing the exact same as the blonde and whispers back.

“WHAT?!”

Earning a snort from Lexa before she can help it. Clarke grins excitedly and whispers back, “do I get tinkle privileges before five cups?” Another snort is heard from Lexa in amusement along with Indra behind Nann. The doors swing open with a smirking Komfoni chortling at the blonde.

“Anyone else I would say no. But since I know you already used that underwear. Go for it. But your butt marches RIGHT back here!” Nann instructs reaching over and straightening up the bed covers and throwing in clothes for Lexa to change into. Winking at her yongon as the doors are shut again. Nann climbs the stairs with new underwear for the blonde and opens the bathroom door. Closing it behind her and chuckling at the huge blue eyes of panic she finds. “Give me those, I need to rinse them out and dry them off before packing them. We don’t want all the clothes to smell you’re your piss on the back of that horse.” Nann instructs holding out a new pair.

“But Nanna, I’m not on my period.” Clarke frowns confused.

“I realize that. But I don’t trust your tiny bladder for a second.” Komfoni replies taking the old underwear and handing the girl her new ones. Then she turns on her heel to walk to the sink and start washing them.

“Yea… that is probably smart.” Clarke nods. Nann chuckles, managing to scrub and rinse out the underwear several times before the girl finishes. “You are like… the fastest washer ever!” Clarke exhales in fascination.

“That’s because I have so much experience,” Komfoni smirks at the girl as they exit the bathroom.

“Oh, good thinking going ahead and washing these!” Indra voices approvingly. Komfoni grins and opens the cupboard doors to shove the blonde in. Receiving a squawk from Lexa as she attempts to cover herself.

“Oh, calm down it is just us,” Nann mutters pushing Clarke in and shutting the doors. The next gona that comes down the stairs gets told to fetch Ira to come up to talk to Nann. Indra gives the elder two raised eyebrows and the elder sighs in realization. Grabbing a handful of the girls’ clothes with Indra and transferring them upstairs in the bathroom. Laying each out neatly on the countertops with the brushes ready to go so Nann can braid their hair. Indra walks upstairs to guard the door with her back to them while Nann walks downstairs and yanks the door open. Earning another squawk and both jumping apart. “Yea… change of plans. We don’t trust your butts to be naked together in here and not fuck each other…”

“KOMFONI!” Lexa shrieks blushing. Though Clarke just smirks proudly which proves her point.

“Yea… yea… let’s go! What cup are you on?” The elder asks.

“FIVE!” Clarke chirps proudly.

“Still her fourth,” Lexa smirks at Nann earning a rude gesture from the blonde.

“Yea… that’s what I thought with that weird little look on her face.” Komfoni hums pulling Clarke out and gathering the tea tray.

“I don’t have my pants on yet!” Lexa hisses as Nann ushers her out.

“I’ve seen your ass already. Now march it upstairs to the bathroom.” Nann orders pointing to the door.

“And I used to diaper it so that makes two against one. Now move it.” Indra calls down from the top of the stairs.

“I swear everyone used to diaper your naked ass, Lex.” Clarke chuckles as they walk up.

“Well, half the tower has diapered yours so shof op (shut it)!” Lexa retorts with a frown.

“THEY HAVE NOT!” Clarke huffs offendedly. “Only you and Nanna! Nice try.” She snaps sticking her tongue out at Lexa.

“And Amma, Fei…” The brunette smirks at her earning a blush at each name.

“Rinta,” Nann calls out.

“Oh, and one of my natbilda.” Lexa grins slyly earning a snort from Indra.

“Oh, and a handful of my maidens after you dumped that freaking container of coal on your spichen (damn) self.” Komfoni chuckles as louder cackles are heard from the chief.

“WHAT?!” Clarke shrieks almost crimson.

“No, you remember I had to carry her upstairs butt naked.” Lexa chuckles at Nann.

“Oh, that’s right. They just scrubbed that cute tiny heinie clean for almost two hours in our biggest kitchen sink.” Komfoni laughs.

“While she did that entire song and dance number for them.” Lexa cackles with a nod.

“Both of you suck,” Clarke grumbles blushing fiercely.

“You started it.” Lexa grins walking in the bathroom behind her with a grin. The elder chuckles at them and closes the door as she walks in behind the girls. Indra is still laughing walking down the stairs to continue packing as Ira walks in.

“They are in the bathroom getting dressed.” Indra chuckles pointing to the bathroom door. Ira marches over and knocks as Komfoni pokes her head out.

“Oh good. Takes these…” Komfoni instructs holding out the washed underwear. “And hang them up by the fire to dry. Already washed them so don’t worry. Just don’t want them still dripping when we pack them.”

“SERIOUSLY LEXA?! STILL!?” Ira exclaims in disbelief. “Don’t people normally outgrow this by now?” She huffs. Indra almost falls over in cackles right along with Nann at this unexpected declaration.

“IT ISN’T MINE!” Lexa shrieks from the bathroom.

“Sure, it isn’t.” Ira chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“CLARKE?!” Lexa screeches frantically almost scarlet with embarrassment.

“Oh fine… calm the hell down.” Clarke mutters causing Nann and Indra to laugh that much harder. Clarke pops her head out still in pajamas sipping her teacup. “Yea… that’d be mine because those two jerk-faces thought it would be funny to scare me first thing when I woke up. So, you can blame them for that.” The blond explains. Ira chuckles in amusement looking at the two almost hysterical on the floor now.

“How red is her face in there?” Ira whispers excitedly to Clarke.

“Fuck… like purple.” Clarke cackles earning a shriek from in the bathroom.

“Just think of it this way, Wanheda. In a few years. At this rate. Nothing will scare you.” Ira tells her while walking upstairs. “Oh, and tell pee pants in there hi for me.” She calls earning screamed curses from the bathroom as Ira hoped it would.

“Jesus… sit down before your head implodes.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Claaaarrrkkkeee,” Lexa whines hiding her face in her hands. The blonde grins and walks to her. Pulling the beet red thing into her arms as the brunette immediately hides her face into her pajama top.

“Here… I will tell you a little secret. Just because your ass is adorable like this.” Clarke grins spanking a tan butt cheek. Lexa chuckles into her shirt and shakes her head at the blonde. “The only reason they tease you like that. Is because you react like this.” She whispers as Nann comes in. Lexa groans in realization of what she is getting at as Nann chuckles. “Here switch me places so I can still drink my tea,” Clarke tells the elder.

“Alright, come here you cute half-naked child of mine.” Nann grins opening her arms as Lexa is transferred still hiding her face. “Was that a bit too much too early?” The elder chuckles, feeling a nod into her shirt. “I’m sorry.” She laughs sitting in one of the bathroom chairs and pulling Lexa into her lap.

“God her ass looks incredible like that…” Clarke grins tilting her head.

“Keryons (spirits) I’m putting a towel over you before she starts humping the chair leg,” Nann mutters causing a snort of laughter from Lexa. “How about we get you another cup of tea.” She whispers, getting an excited nod in reply.

~~~

It took quite a bit more effort than she anticipated but Komfoni does finally get both girls dressed. Pushing the chairs over she has them sit down so their hair can be braided. Lexa is up first because hers always tends to take longer. Plus, this allows time to instruct and prepare the blonde in the process.

“Okay, Clarke. As we get closer to Polis, the more likely it is for us to see people.” Lexa begins as Nann braids her hair back.

“Especially with the ways those temple elders talk,” Nann adds with a nod.

“WHAT?” The blonde squeaks looking over Lexa in panic.

“That right there. Hold that face and turn around to the mirror.” Nann instructs. Watching the girl turn and smirk at the face she sees. “That face… don’t ever do that face… well, unless in a bathroom.” Nann instructs causing Lexa to snort out in laughter.

“Remember those spy books and all those lessons with Komfoni about arranging your face in such a way that it is unreadable?” Heda coaches as Clarke's face lights up in memory.

“That’s how you do that!” Clarke exhales.

“Keryons (spirits)… why did you think I made you read those?” Komfoni mutters wide-eyed with incredulity.

“I dunno… After you had me stare at the candle for like a day, I stopped questioning your weird methodology and just went with it.” Clarke shrugs. Lexa turns around and smirks at the elder hearing this.

“Fair point.” Komfoni nods.

“What was the point of that by the way?” Clarke asks curiously frowning at the elder.

“Nothing. You were being annoying and I needed to get stuff done.” Nann replies.

“Rude.” The blonde huffs.

“Yet worked…” Nann grins rubbing more oil in her hands to work into the brown curls.

The two women run various scenarios to test if her various reactions are still up to par from all those etiquette books, they had her read in Polis. For the most part, the girl is still well versed in each one. A few get tweaked and improved here and there. Eventually, the elder has her turn and practice her ‘Wanheda’ mask so she can memorize what it feels like. Occasionally she turns and only does it for Lexa and Nann who tell her what she is missing. By the time Nann is braiding Clarke’s hair the girl has it down pat and able to pull it out at will as Lexa does.

“And remember. If worse comes to worst and you get nervous. Just think of your mother and those skai counsel people so you will get angry.” Lexa coaches with a nod.

“And think of Wanheda things… while asking it to help me not shit myself in front of all those people.” Clarke nods. Komfoni snorts at this as she continues to braid. Lexa is strapping on her armor and weapons piece by piece as the blue eyes watch her with nothing else to do. “Why is this taking longer than normal?” Clarke whines impatiently.

“These, ai strikskaifaya (my little star) are Wanheda braids.” Nann hums weaving them into one another.

“Dude… really?” Clarke asks sitting up straighter to try and see them.

“Sha (yes), Komfoni studied the Wanheda book for WEEKS to make sure she got this. Pretty sure half my hair was ripped out as she tried to figure these out.” Lexa mutters with a frown.

“You did all of that for me?!” Clarke asks grinning in wonder.

“Of course, ai strikskaifaya (my little star) it is what Komfonis (grandmothers) do.” Nann winks at her.

“Thanks, Nanna!” Clarke beams with a toothy grin. A couple more braids and the elder is helping the girl up to get her armor on. “I think I have your armor donning methodology memorized. But make sure to watch just in case. Okay, Nanna?” She asks looking back at the elder who grins and nods. Lexa beams watching her love tighten and loosen various straps EXACTLY as the elder does for her. Indra pokes her head in and grins as Lexa nods to Clarke. “The left shin strap is the opposite and the middle strap is loosened to allow my muscle to flex,” Clarke mutters aloud for Komfoni who nods in approval.

“Told you,” Lexa grins at Indra.

“She is something else.” The Trikru chief hums with a grin. When the blonde stands proudly Indra comes in and beams at her. “Alright, turn around so I can see these fancy new braids.” Of course, Clarke squeals in excitement and does EXACTLY this… MULTIPLE times… To literally EVERYONE she sees in the halls. Every gona at the breakfast table AND Zaera who grins proudly. Not saying a word as she hands over the girl’s backpack for her with a wink.

“Just FYI… she refused to take that bag off the entire time we were in the glowing forest.” Lexa whispers into Zaera ear.

“Including sleeping… which was a fun one to talk her out of…” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. Zaera looks so pleased Lexa swears she thinks she might pop with how puffed out her chest is. Nann, Indra, both Hedas, Zaera, and Ira are all given first turn at breakfast even though they all insist it isn’t necessary. Well… all but one person…

“BACON!!!!” Clarke cheers throwing her hands up and racing to the breakfast table. Earning a snort of laughter to ripple around the gonas. Lexa rolls her eyes and follows shaking her head. While the women are eating the gonas are readying the horses for them. Checking hooves, feeding, watering, and brushing each one meticulously. Saddling each respective horse and loading saddlebags so all the three women have to do is get on their horses and leave. All this is done unbeknownst to Heda who was prepared to have Clarke do this herself this morning. Clarke was even bracing herself for this task. Doing a little pep-talk in her head… well until she saw the bacon of course… then that went out the window.

It is only when the women are happily sitting on the couch rubbing their bellies that Clarke leans over to Zaera to whisper, “can I open it now?” Almost dying in excitement KNOWING Zaera put something in there… Clarke can just FEEL it. The woman smirks at her and nods as the blonde shrills in excitement. The table chuckles knowing exactly why this is occurring. All of them had been snickering as they watched Zaera stuff that thing silly with little presents. A bag of snacks is pulled out of solely maple-flavored treats that instantly puts a grin on the girl’s face. Tree seeds are also discovered along with instructions. The present that gets the biggest reaction is the new sketchbook made personally by Zaera with a giant tree on the front.

“I made it myself.” Zaera smiles as Clarke seems to currently be rendered speechless. “With special paper, I make from the dead limbs from my trees. There is a box I put in there of a stationary I made just for you. Wanheda emblem and everything… so just write me if you ever need another. Otherwise, I will just send you a new one each month.”

“Zaera!” Clarke gasps tearing up and hugging her in thanks.

“I also replaced all your art supplies,” Zaera explains pointing out each new pouch she filled to the brim. “Nope! Heda already sends me an absurd crate of supplies every month or so from Polis anyway.” She voices when Clarke goes to protest. “Plus, you are my sister rattop.” She whispers just for Clarke to hear. Although from the grin on Lexa and Nann’s face as well as the tear running down Indra’s it was clear the others in the nearest vicinity heard it. They continue to talk and Zaera explains the various things the girl pulls out of her bag.

“Wait… what’s this?” Clarke asks pulling out a leather bracelet weaved with beads and an emblem in the middle.

“So, you don’t forget you aren’t alone.” Zaera expresses, holding up her own wrist with the same.

“Orlan had something like this too… you sent him…” Clarke gasps as Zaera nods and fastens it to her wrist. Tucking it securely in her wrist guard so only she knows it is there.”

“We each have one.” The Trikru woman states. “Orlan read these used to be popular before the bombs. It was his idea.” She chuckles rolling her eyes. “So anytime it feels too much. When there are a million people around you. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. Whatever it is… at that moment… just look at that and know we got you. No matter what.” She states seriously holding the wrist she put the bracelet on. “And that each of our trees are always just a horse ride away… I mean tell Heda and Komfoni preferably before you go because… Ummm… they would flip the jok (fuck) out.” She states earning a snort from both Komfoni and Heda. “Well... that is what the boys told me to say… but Lexa doesn’t scare me so if she does something dumb just head straight here… we will let em’ know.” She grins winking at Lexa.

“What about Nanna?” Clarke laughs in question.

“She will already know. Just trust me. Woman knows freaking everything. It's creepy.” Zaera mutters with wide eyes.

“SHE DOES!!” Jokull exclaims.

“EVERY SINGLE TIME TOO!!” Ifan nods.

“Yep… whatever it is… just don’t do it. It will suck when she finds you.” Alin mutters shaking his head.

“Noted.” Clarke cackles. “What’d he do?” She whispers excitedly to Nann who smirks at her.

“Let’s just say we did not REALLY like the Heda before… Komfoni’s yongon (child) ascended…” Jokull grins at his plate.

“Ahhhhh… he’s one of them, isn’t he?” Clarke grins at Lexa who hisses at her to shut it.

“Yep.” Jokull states without hesitation.

“Me too,” Ifan calls.

“Same.” Paxton voices. All the way down the line they sound off in a silent movement. Lexa glows pink and her eyes widen. No one explains what they are talking about out of respect for Lexa. Simply explaining, ‘you either know or you don’t.’ And leaving it at that never saying another word. Just nodding in solidarity to Lexa with a smirk.

“I will find out,” Zaera whispers with a frown watching as gonas clean the dishes and puts everything back.

“No, you won’t” They call out in unison from their various locations around the room. Clarke snorts in laughter at the woman’s face of disbelief and awe.

~~~

The party walks downstairs and makes their way to the horses. The second Clarke sees them already saddled and ready to go she rings out a cheer. So shrill Lexa is sure Polis will be able to hear it just as clearly as they can. The gonas snort in amusement to her enthusiasm.

“YES!!! NO LESSONS TODAY!!!” Clarke shouts to the heavens and does a happy dance she is positive is quite unbecoming of a Wanheda. But she could care less about that now.

“Apologies, Heda. We did not know you wanted her to learn a lesson. We only wanted to serve Heda and Wanheda as you deserve to be.” One of the gonas voices bowing in front of Heda.

“Great… now she is going to use that each time…” Lexa groans rolling her eyes.

“No, I approve. It allows us to make up time for what the lost from the rain.” Nann nods in thanks.

“Fucking shit… that means we are riding hard aren’t we.” Clarke mutters frowning.

“Never mind, that’ll do.” Lexa grins suddenly in approval.

“Bracelet,” Zaera whispers in Clarke’s ear.

“I’ll be running above you the entire time,” Indra whispers right after Zaera. Lexa glares at the two of them disapprovingly.

“How I am supposed to discipline her if you coddle her every chance you get?” Lexa hisses.

“Excccuuuse me?” Indra asks giving one of THE best mom looks Clarke has ever seen. Like… Clarke knows for sure she did NOTHING wrong… but it has her doubt herself for a hot second there.

“Oh… I’m not talking to you Indra.” Lexa smiles sweetly at the chief.

“Mmmhmmm… That is what I thought.” Indra nods walking away.

“What?! How come I am not excused?” Zaera huffs frowning.

“Who do you think helped discipline that little hellion?” Indra calls out running up a tree into position.

“That means she spanked you didn’t it?” Zaera grins slyly.

“The only way you find out is by experience and trust me… shut up.” Lexa whispers in warning striding over to pull up on her horse. Clarke gives one last hug to Zaera before getting on her horse.

“Unless you would like me to give you a parting memory,” Indra whispers behind Zaera that makes her squeak in shock. Not aware the chief moved over here that fast. When she does this jump, she notices that Ira just HAPPENS to be the ONLY gona on the ground.

“You gave me a babysitter?” Zaera growls disapprovingly at Ira.

“Spichen (damn) is that ALL I am to you? HARSH!” Ira quips in a fake huff. Lexa snorts in laughter and Nann turns her horse around to face the girls.

“No, she is the person you are training to watch your tree when you come to Polis,” Nann informs her with a smirk.

“TO MAKE MY MERMAID BATH!!” Clarke squeals excitedly.

“You know as well as I do if you needed a babysitter Komfoni and I would’ve never released you from the Rattop. Or would you like a reminder on that rule too? Because if I am counting right you already have two strikes against you.” Indra states from above. Zaera’s eyes widen in realization and suddenly goes quiet.

“Oh, yea… she definitely already got introduced to the Indra special.” Ira grins over at Lexa.

“HONEY CAKES?!” Clarke gasps excitedly.

“Different kind of special, Hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles over to the blonde. Before setting off the green eyes spot Indra whispering to Clarke.

“If you get scared signal to me and I will pretend to be tired and ride behind you,” Indra whispers to the skai girl.

“Thanks, Indra.” Clarke sighs in relief.

“You ol’ softy.” Lexa chuckles knowing the chief heard her just fine.

~~~

Clarke still finds it a bit strange just how comforting she found Indra’s words before they moved out. A part of her wishes she could stay there with Zaera. Hideout there. Away from the troubles of this world. Safe and hidden away from pain and heartache. But she knows she would never be able to do that. Not really. Not with what she learned about Skaikru still living within the confines of Arkadia. Not with Wanheda burning inside her with a passion she never knew existed before. So, with a deep sigh she steels herself and signals to her horse to move out with everyone else.

The trail is muddy with all the rain as they gallop quickly through the huge trunks around them in the forest. Clarke remembers to implement her riding stance just as Lexa taught her. Straight as a board and sitting high on the horse. Using her legs to balance the rhythm and relaxing her arms. Occasionally she looks back to check on the plankton and smiles finding a faint glow from them. Occasionally she can even hear Indra faintly humming the lullaby above her which calms her soul in ways she doesn’t quite understand. Relaxing her as they continue to ride on to their destination.

The song though, eventually takes her back to her original thought trail about the adults on the ark. How wrong they misjudged all the grounders from the beginning. Leading her and her friends astray not to trust not only the grounders but each other. Throwing judgment onto each other where it didn’t belong simply because that was what they had been taught to do. Right and wrong were skewed up in space and any wrong was condemned as evil. Even thinking of doing wrong was considered horrendous. It makes her wish for better. For the next generation of skaikru to not have to know this kind of life like her and her friends did. That instead they would be more like the grounders than like their skaikru parents. To do that though… Clarke would need to shake some sense into those stupid adults. So, fixed in their ways without even considering the harm it is doing.

She reflects on her talk with Lexa and Nann last night. To let Skaikru hit rock bottom. It was dangerous and risky. But she understood what the elder was getting at. Leaving the decision in the Skaikru’s hands like that. It allowed the idea to seem as though it is their own. It prevented any future mutiny and uprising from occurring again. Anyone who attempted would look like an idiot. However…. whatever she decided to do, she knew she needed the support of the 100. Skaikru are their people too. Their families just like hers. Her friends deserve just as much say as she did regarding this.

First thing on the list needs to definitely involve disbanding that council… for good. They couldn’t risk it. Not with the council’s track record of harm. Although, Clarke knows if she goes in changing everything left and right without saying why. There will just be uprising and revolting to all this change. They would need to talk to the people, get them to understand why they are changing things. Have them turn against the council. Hopefully, it will help prevent them from being talked into electing one again.

After a while, Clarke comprehends something. Riding like this, while faster is noticeably boring compared to riding with Lexa. She can’t draw, or nap like this. Clarke must be the astute Wanheda, always at attention and ready. She tries to busy herself by paying attention to her horse and its behavior. Looking around the forest and spotting various plants she knows of. Lexa must sense she is struggling because she keeps looking back to check on her. Nann will occasionally smile and hand over a snack or chat to her about something. They stop a couple of times for bathroom breaks, making sure to take the time to stretch, drink some water and eat something before hopping back on again. Lexa hugs her tightly and praises her for keeping up with their pace without complaint. Honestly, Clarke just couldn’t wait for all this to calm down so she could go back to riding with Lexa again. She wasn’t sure when or if this would ever happen but one could dream right?

Their pace eventually slows back down to a more normal pace that Clarke was used to. Letting her take in their surroundings a lot better and enjoy the various views from the break in trees. A distinct whistle sounds that has Clarke looking alert and glancing around her. Lexa looks back and smiles a noticeably empathetic expression. That is when she knows exactly what the whistle meant. People. They spotted a crowd. And that little realization is all it takes for Clarke’s heart to drop in her stomach.

“Hey, it’s only a few. Not a lot.” Indra whispers above her. Seeming to sense the panic rising in her and Clarke’s desperate attempts to reign it in. It has her breathing deeply in thanks and nodding her head. _‘Just be yourself. It is why I chose you.’_ A voice echoes within her brain. Clarke’s blue eyes widen in stunned familiarity. She hadn’t even called on death to aid her yet it was there. It has her smirk in a much more relaxed manner knowing it was there. Helping and guiding her without her even having to ask for it to. The three-women trot side by side and come upon the scene. Several skaigonakru are down from the trees guarding the path for them to walk next to two women. They look like elders of sorts and it has her looking at Komfoni who just winks at her. Nann is on the blonde’s left side, Lexa is on her right. A formation they decided ahead of time if this particular circumstance occurred in order to protect Clarke in the middle. Letting the blonde know they are they with her. Comforting her at least in some way, even if she is required to be Wanheda.

“Heda, Wanheda, Heda Komfoni. They would like to gift each of you something.” Jokull voices with a reverent bow to them.

“Very well, come forward,” Heda states nodding her head in approval to this. The two elders meander with some difficulty to the three still on their horses.

“Heda.” One of the women bows holding out what looks to be a wreath of flowers on top of what looks to be a shawl. “We remembered how much you favored these the last time you came.” The old woman smiles pulling back the cloth. “May I?” The elder requests, looking up at Heda respectfully. Lexa nods regally and the elderly woman beams back to her. Taking one of what looks to be a bread roll inside the package and places it in her aged mouth. _‘Oh… she’s letting Lexa know they are safe’_ Clarke realizes. Watching as the elder then holds the package higher so Heda can reach over and take it. Heda graciously smiles and leans over to pull them up. Showing them off to her fellow horse riders beside her.

“Ahhh, yes I do remember you eating your body weight in those.” Nann hums in recognition. The other elder chuckles with a nod at Heda Komfoni.

“Clarke you have to try these!” Lexa urges animatedly holding the package out to her. Clarke takes one off the top and pops it into her mouth. Flavor instantly explodes and she groans before she can help it.

“This is amazing! What is it?” Clarke moans with eyes still closed as she chews.

“My famous fruit pastries.” The woman chuckles proudly from the ground. Lexa hands Komfoni the package and swings down to thank the woman personally. Clarke of course uses this opportunity to take another one to put in her mouth. Along with one for each of her hands that has Komfoni snorting in amusement at her.

“These are so good Nanna!” Clarke muffles with cheeks full.

“Wanheda. We made something special for you.” The other elder states chuckling as she steps forward.

“Me?” Clarke asks with wide eyes and pointing to her chest. Looking behind her like there is going to magically be another Wanheda there. The old woman nods with a grin and the blonde looks over at Komfoni in stunned shock. Komfoni chuckles and nods for her to go down there. So, Clarke pops the other two in her mouth and swings down from her horse. Walking over to stand beside Lexa in front of the horses.

“We have both been working on this since you returned our grandchildren to us from the mountain.” One of the elders explains holding out the gift. Clarke reaches over and pulls back the cloth. Gasping in surprise and quickly pulling out an extravagantly made blanket. Nann grins and looks up to the trees with a nod. Indra hops down to take the pastries and two more gonas drop to help her off her horse to go stand with the girls. Eventually meandering over with a smile as the women are talking to Clarke.

“Juith, Iyleen how nice to see you once again!” Nann voices with a wide smile walking to hug both women warmly.

“Nanna look!” Clarke exhales still studying the blanket’s design. Attempting to figure it out as the women beam at the girl’s excitement to the gift.

“Oh, how lovely!” Nann gasps walking to examine it.

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” Clarke breathes in awe.

“Ahhh…. you see these,” Komfoni instructs pointing to the individual colored wool in various places. “These are individual strands of wool they weave together very tightly to make pictures like this. It is very difficult to do and can take years to finish. You should feel honored to receive one.” She explains fondly.

“Sha, this will look wonderful on your bed in Polis, hodnes (love).” Lexa hums admiring it.

“Thank you!” Clarke gasps in fervent appreciation. “May I hug you?” She asks with a smile. The elders both burst out in grins and nod to her.

“Of course.” One says with a beaming smile. Clarke leaves the blanket being admired by the other two and envelopes each of the women tightly.

“Nannette we also have something for you, old friend.” One of the elder’s grins at her. Nann chuckles and nods as they present her with an extravagant necklace and bracelet with polished stones. Komfoni beams and allows the two to put them on her straight away. Both girls admire them and listen to how they are polished and found in the blue cliffs. Clarke had never even heard of how this was done before and is fascinated, to say the least.

“You honor us, Thank you Juith and Iyleen.” Heda voices with a nod of appreciation that Clare and Nann mimic.

“The honor is ours.” They assure nodding back to them.

You aren’t here all alone, are you?” Clarke frowns worriedly looking around the forest.

“Yes, do we need to ensure you get back safely?” Heda asks them.

“That is very kind of you. But it will not be necessary,” Iyleen grins putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling distinctly three times. Five men of various ages and sizes peak their heads out of the tree line. That is when they see it come into view. A teams of horses tied to a cart laden with pillows, furs, and blankets for the elders to ride on.

“Our sons and grandsons wouldn’t let us out of sight.” Juith chuckles with a smirk.

“Yes, I know the feeling well.” Heda grins slyly over at Komfoni.

“Me too.” Clarke nods doing the same earning a chuckle from both elders.

“Double teamed, Nannette. You will get away with nothing now.” Iyleen quips.

“I think it might be the other way around,” Clarke smirks.

“Agreed.” Heda chuckles merrily. They pack everything away in their saddlebags and help Nann get on her horse as they begin to make their way out. Waving fondly to the women already back on their cart being pulled away back home.

“You sounded like you knew them Nanna.” Clarke voices curiously.

“Sha, grew up in Ouskejon (blue cliff) together a LONG time ago.” Nann hums.

“I thought you were Trikru!” Clarke gasps stunned and looking over at Lexa who is smirking.

“Did I ever say this?” Nann hums with a smirk. Clarke freezes and thinks back quickly. The elder in fact never did say this. Never led onto it either now that she thought about it.

“Huh…” Clarke mutters with raised eyebrows.

“Nowadays though, I can honestly say I’ve spent more years of my life in Polis than I ever did in those first few years growing up in Ouskejon (blue cliff).” Nann mentions with a shrug. “Regardless, child you should be very proud of how you handled your first OFFICIAL Wanheda event.”

“Sha, I am quite proud hodnes (love),” Lexa smiles.

“And I don’t know why I was so nervous! We got presents!” Clarke grins excitedly, producing a snort of laughter from Lexa. “And death even told me to just be myself!” Clarke exclaims in wonder.

“Wait… What?” Lexa exhales with wide eyes that mirror Nann’s.

“Yea… right after Indra whispered to me there were only a couple so I would stop freaking out. Death like… well… I don’t really know how to explain it but uhhh… it said something in my head. Just to me. But in its voice. Just to be myself because that is why it chose me.” Clarke explains.

“Well I’ll be…” Nann mutters in wonder.

“HEYYYY does that mean I can ride with Lexa again and color?!” Clarke asks hopefully.

“Was waiting for that one…” Indra mutters above them earning a chuckle from Lexa.

“Did it say that?” Nann smirks at the blonde.

“Well no… not directly but technical…” Clarke enthusiastically begins only to get interrupted.

“Then there is your answer.” Komfoni hums earning a pout from the blonde.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Clarke sulks.

“Yes, that was for a reason.” Nann hums.

“Was its rudeness?” The blonde snaps with a frown at the elder.

“No, it is because you will try and talk yourself into anything if given the chance.” Komfoni chuckles in amusement at her. “And I was eliminating that chance.”

“Very smart!” Indra hums in approval.

“What happened to my pastries?” Lexa asks curiously at Nann.

“Packed in my snack pouch so a certain blonde wouldn’t devour them all before you got to eat one.” Nann grins in amusement.

“Those are fucking gooooooood!” Clarke voices happily with a HUGE grin on her face. Lexa snorts in amusement at the blonde as Nann hands her one behind the blonde weirdo. “HEY! How’d you get that?!” Clarke protests noticing Lexa eating.

“You already had four before Lexa could even get off her horse,” Komfoni mutters with a smirk as they hear laughter above them.

“Five! I had two in my left hand!” Clarke voices proudly earning a cackle from Indra and Lexa.

“I rest my case.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes.

~~~

It feels like a lifetime for Clarke… even though it is only another hour… but FINALLY they make it to their destination. Gonas taking the horses to settle them for the night after a long ride. Lexa is about to protest until she looks over at the tired look from Clarke. So, she allows the gonas to spoil them while Clarke gets used to the toll it takes to act as Wanheda. Clarke and Lexa climb up the tree with Indra which produces a VERY contented sigh from Clarke. Just happy to be off that damn horse and moving for once. They are hardly there for twenty minutes chatting with Lotan when the Trikru chief walks over to them. “Aright, you two go up and take off that beautifully polished armor and cloaks before going down with the gonas and Lotan to catch us some dinner,” Indra instructs with a stern-looking Nann right behind her.

“Eye-eye captain!!” Clarke chirps doing a weird little salute and climbs right up the stairs to their room.

“The jok (fuck)?” Indra mutters looking back Nann who is cackling and shrugging her shoulders.

“Don’t ask me…” Lexa chuckles following the blonde dancing up the stairs. The two come careening downstairs and shimmying down the tree excitedly one after another. Komfoni rolls her eyes and goes upstairs to find Lexa’s armor neatly stacked and put away. Indra snorts poking her head in and finding the obliteration of armor Clarke threw EVERYWHERE.

“Well 1 outta 2 ain’t bad,” Indra chortles.

~~~

Down at the lake, the gonas, Lotan, Clarke, and Lexa are spreading out to fish at various spots in the water. After everyone caught at least one, Heda turned to Clarke next to her.

“Why don’t you and Lotan go exploring around the lake together. I’ll join you when I am certain the gonas don’t need me anymore.” Lexa suggests with a soft smile. To be honest, she was impressed with Clarke today on the ride. The way she stoically endured the Wanheda role. Nobody else knows just how taxing that could be other than Lexa herself. The brunette had thought long and hard how she wanted to help Clarke transition into Wanheda. Remembering back to how she became Heda and how exhausting she found it to be. All the obligations she had to do instead of the things she really wanted. And if there was one thing Lexa learned being the longest reigning Heda, it was to make sure you took time for yourself. Even if you had to schedule it in. It was worth it with how much it helped. With Clarke… ESPECIALLY with her Clarke. The last thing Lexa ever wanted her lover to lose was that childlike spirit of hers. Her unabashedly fun, free-spirited self that Lexa adored. So, while she knew Clarke would not argue and catch fish quietly with them. It was the LAST THING Lexa wanted her lover to do on their last day of vacation. And boy did she know her hunch was right when her lover burst into a HUGE smile. Rushing over and hugging her so tightly. Twirling her around with that beaming smile. Kissing her cheek in thanks and promptly running over to Lotan to pull him away. The man looked about the same Clarke did and Lexa couldn’t help that chuckle that escaped her lips.

“Very smart to have her occupied so we can fish, Heda.” Paxtn hums to her with a smirk.

“Saw her eyeing those rocks by the shore. Would’ve scared the fish away before we could catch them.” Lexa smirks at him.

~~~

“Is this where you tell me your profound advice for me too?” Clarke asks Lotan as they walk down the shoreline together.

“Would you like me to?” He asks looking amused.

“Not really,” Clarke admits with a frown.

“Okay, then what would you like to do?” Lotan asks.

“Can you tell me a little more about this place? Were you here when Indra first built it?” She asks curiously.

“Sha, this area used to flood over quite a bit. So, Indra and I surveyed the best area to make a lake to allow the water to collect. That way the forest life could thrive instead of having to start over all the time.” Lotan explains with a smile. “We kind of just put our heads together. Mine with water, hers with the forest.”

“Wait… so this lake didn’t exist before? You made it?” Clarke asks dumbfounded.

“Yep.” He grins, going on to tell her all the various fish they stocked in the lake.

“I’d never really thought about making a lake before. I sorta figured it just happened over time naturally. But it makes sense now that you say that.” Clarke admits tilting her head. Lotan smirks and walks over to the grass and sits gesturing her over.

“Lay down. I’ll show you a game we played as goufas (children) in Floukru.” Lotan grins laying flay on his back on the grass. Clarke lays down near him and looks over to see what they are supposed to do next. “Okay, that cloud there. If you squint it looks like a turtle riding a pauna.” He states pointing up. Clarke follows his finger and tilts her head snorting in laughter.

“How the crap did you get that?” She cackles.

He grins at her, “Okay that there… is the head of the puana and the body is there. The turtle starts there with his flippers right here.”

“Oh my god… I see it!” Clarke exclaims sitting up in wonder and looks back to him with a jaw dropped open.

“Didn’t get to play this in space?” Lotan asks curiously.

“No… Clouds don’t look like this… they are just white blobs. No shapes. It’s too far away.” She explains looking up to find another. “Most of the things you got to do as a kid. I probably did not.” She explains.

“Huh… Well, we can fix that.” Lotan declares casually. Clarke looks at him confused. “Come on. Take your shoes and socks off.” He instructs grinning widely. “I want to show you one of the most basic goufa (child) experiences of ALL the clans.” Lotan expresses animatedly. The blonde doesn’t even hesitate… especially at the word goufa. Where does she sign up because YES! Hastily untying her boots and peeling off her socks. Shoving them inside her boots to stack next to Lotan’s. He rolls his pants up and she mimics exactly what he is doing. Watching as the man walks to the shore and bends to scoop up a pile of mud. Working it together in his hands all while Clarke is observing him like he’s nuts. He slaps it down on the ground and grins at her. “That is a mud pie.”

“You aren’t gunna eat that right?” Clarke mutters blinking at it. He snorts in laughter shaking his head.

“It’s just pretend. Just playing like goufas (children).” He explains squinting with the glare of the sun. Looking so young at that moment and it makes her grin almost contagiously.

“Can we like… build a bakery?” She poses kneeling to scoop some mud.

“Pssshhh… we could build a whole house if we wanted to!” Lotan grins at her. It makes her face light up in excitement and she nods fervently. That is all it takes for them to take off with this idea. Planning where to put it by the shore where the biggest amount of mud is but where it won’t get washed away. Almost half an hour later and a mass of fish, Paxtn turns to squint down the shoreline. His eyes widen dramatically and tugs on Lexa’s shirt.

“Heda… you might want to check out what Wanheda is up to…” He whispers with a smirk. Lexa looks at him and turns to look. Groaning openly when she finds the blonde at the shoreline waist-deep in mud packing it meticulously with Lotan who is just as filthy. Both looking as though they are having the time of their lives.

“Of all things…” Paxton snorts.

“Keeps her busy though…” Ifin chuckles.

“True…” Alin agrees nodding.

“And lets us fish,” Lexa smirks in approval.

~~~

“I wish I could do this all the time!” Clarke sighs happily earning a snort of laughter from Lotan.

“Be a bit messy… but hey. Go for it!” He quips.

“Do you ever worry you will go crazy again?” She asks suddenly as the thought pops into her mind. Then instantly realizes the words that came out of her mouth. “Not that I assume you were crazy as a Rattop or anything. It just that... uhh… well, I definitely was.”

Graciously, Lotan just chortles at this. “I’m pretty sure you’d HAVE to be at least a LITTLE bit crazy to even qualify as a rattop.” He grins at her. Clarke stops and thinks for a moment until a smile works her way across her face.

“True… Never thought of it that way… but that is VERY true.” Clarke admits chuckling.

“I used to worry about this, yes. I think it is only natural, to be honest… with all, we’ve been through before… everything that leads up to the Rattop and of course during the actual rattop... But I don’t so much anymore.” He admits honestly.

“How come?” Clarke asks curiously.

“I took what I learned and adapted it into my life to create a much healthier me.” He shrugs.

“Oh, is that all?” Clarke quips, rolling her eyes. “Damn why didn’t I think of that!?” she chuckles rolling her eyes. He grins at her playfully.

“Okay, smart aleck. Let’s see if this will help?” Lotan begins chuckling. “Think back to what went wrong before you became a rattop. You don’t have to answer it aloud to me or anything… unless you want to. That is up to you. This is just what I did for myself.” He explains to her. Clarke nods and sits back on her heels as he continues to build the walls up around her. Her hands continue to stack up the mud as she thinks of prison, the dropship, the mountain. Everything she goes back and revisits meticulously until the moment she left Bellamy. That is when she looks up at Lotan with wide eyes.

“I think… I think I put them … my people first too much. I remember walking away from camp with that thought in my mind. I needed to focus on me. That I forgot about me until it was almost too late. Does that even make sense?” She asks him.

“For you? Definitely.” Lotan nods assuredly. When he gets a confused look, he continues his explanation. “You’re Wanheda. That is a very public role where you will be expected… just like Heda… to serve the people. At random sometimes.” He begins. “And if you are not careful, you will have nothing left to give because you forgot to fill yourself.”

“Fill myself? With what?” Clarke mutters baffled what this even meant.

“Happiness… self-love… Whatever you want it to be.” Lotan describes while smoothing out the walls with his palms. “Think of it this way.” He chuckles seeing her face. “If you forget to fill a teapot… then what use will it be to put it over a flame?”

“Zero use in terms of tea.” Clarke deadpans producing a snort from the man.

“Exactly, so you have to fill it with love and happiness BEFORE you pour this out on your people.” He illustrates while slapping on another heap of mud to make the wall higher.

“Oh… that makes sense…” The blonde states in thought.

“Like for me, I found that if I don’t get enough sleep… Everything goes downhill from there. That is my number 1. Food is my second. I will be grouchy as all get out if I am starving.” He grins at her.

“What else?” She asks curiously.

“Being near the water. That makes me happy. I notice if I am away too long it affects my mood.” He states piling in some mud for her to use inside the structure.

“Oh… that would be my art. That’s easy!” Clarke sighs in relief finally getting one.

“Agreed.” He chuckles. “You find those. The things that fill your cup just like your art. And you make sure you have time to do those as much as you need. If it’s a stressful time, do them more often. Just like taking herbs when you are sick.” He describes pushing more mud in through the little doorway they made. The two continue to discuss self-care activities she could try when she gets home. Even how she might tell if they are working or not. Until the blonde stops abruptly and turns to him with about the same level of excitement as when she first saw his treehouse.

“OH MY GOD. WE CAN MAKE MUD THRONES FOR HEDA AND I?!” Clarke gasps in awe to this idea. He roars in laughter and immediately turns to get to work.

~~~

It’s been a full half-hour when they spot Clarke coming back up dancing to them.

“Le…” Clarke begins only for Lexa to cut her off.

“Whatever it is… no!” Lexa replies casually as she reels in her pole a bit more.

“I haven’t even asked yet.” Clarke pouts. The brunette looks the blonde up and down. Almost caked with mud head to toe now.

“Doesn’t matter.” Lexa chuckles, shaking her head.

“I need your butt to make a mud throne!” Clarke whines earning a snort from the other four beside Lexa.

“Use your butt, Clarke.” Lexa exhales.

“We already made me one!” She protests frowning.

“Then make another one JUST like it,” Lexa suggests.

“It’s not the same!” Clarke whines louder with the full-on pout.

“That does not work when you are covered in mud, hodnes (love).” Lexa hums smirking at her.

“Leeexxxxaaaaaaaaaa!” Clarke whines throwing her head back.

“I have to catch fish for our dinner, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles watching the pretend temper tantrum in amusement.

“But you already have A LOT of fishies!” The girl complains fully channeling a whiny goufa now. It has the other four beside Lexa in stitches watching this and Lotan waiting at the shore is not faring any better.

“Clarke…” Lexa exhales with a stern look.

“Fine. You leave me no choice!” Clarke replies, winding back and firing a HUGE wad of mud she had behind her back. Aiming right at Lexa’s face and grinning at the stunned look when it makes its target. The blonde sprints off cackling as Lexa all but drops the pole and races after her. Hurtling expletives at the blonde and vicious death threats to the gonas for not warning her.

“Komfoni and Indra are going to throw a fit…” Paxton snorts in amusement.

“Yep.” Ifin chuckles.

“Keryons (spirits) I can’t wait to see that go down.” Jokull chortles in amusement causing the other two to nod and fall over right along with him.

~~~

After the vicious mud fight that Lexa kills them in… absurdly… Dive bombing, and creaming them more than once in the face. Clarke gets it dumped down her pants and her shirt. Although, Lotan and Clarke find that Lexa is suddenly a more willing participant to help them in their mud mansion endeavors now. Joining right in and acting like a goufa with Clarke. The gonas come over and tie the three pairs of shoestrings to throw over their shoulder. Carrying them up to the treehouse for them without a word. Heda’s unfortunately, was forgotten about when she was attacked. Though they did pause and make her take them off… eventually. Washing them off and setting them out to dry in the sun before proceeding with their fun. The gonas chuckle and roll their eyes setting the three pairs of boots out on the deck before carrying in the lines of fish for them to clean and cook tonight.

“Hey! How’d it go?” Indra calls when they come in the doors. All four hold up lines of substantial quantities of enormous fish dangling in their hands. Nann whistles with a nod.

“Good job!” Komfoni declares clapping them on the back. Watching each man place them on the counter to clean and roast. This is when the elder realizes something and glances around the room. “Where are the girls?” She hums curiously.

“And Lotan?” Indra adds.

“Oh, their coming,” Jokull smirks walking over to set his line of fish on the counter. The other three snicker and walk over to do the same. Both women glare at them suspiciously but get distracted cleaning and cooking to really pay much attention to it. Well… until they hear three feet climbing on the balcony. Indra turns around first and almost drops the knife in her hand. Blinking a couple of times in absolute befuddlement to what she is seeing while quietly putting down the knife. There they are. Three mud-covered idiots standing right there on the porch. Little muddy footprints leading up to where they stand now. Only one of them has the decency to look sheepish. The other two are looking quite proud of themselves. 

“I thought they were supposed to grow outta this?” Indra mutters with a look of horror on her face. Nann looks at her bewildered to what the hell that is supposed to mean. Following her gaze to the back porch, the elder instantly slews out expletives left and right. Quickly making their way out to the balcony as Lexa’s green eyes grow wider and she gulps nervously.

“Wow… they look mad…” Lotan whispers biting his lip.

“Oh, so NOW you are second-guessing letting her play in the mud!?” Lexa hisses at him in disbelief.

“Psshhh… I don’t care that was awesome!” Clarke chirps bouncing in place causing a chuckle from Lexa.

“What the jok (fuck)?!” Nann exclaims in disbelief eyeing each muddied individual in sheer incredulity to this level of stupidity.

“I BUILT A MUD HOUSE!!” Clarke exclaims excitedly. Indra snorts out a cackle before she can help it. Even Nann is smirking at the blonde. Both sets of eyes look at the next guilty party for an explanation.

“I HELPED!” Lotan grins puffing out his chest. Komfoni smirks and looks over at Lexa to discover what the hell motivated her to participate in this absurdity.

“She threw mud at me until I joined.” Lexa huffs frowning. This is where Indra falls over in laughter unable to hold it in anymore. Even Komfoni is snickering at this one, it was hard not to. It was a VERY Lexa thing to say.

“Hey, we made you a mud throne to make up for that!” Clarke whispers to her. Causing louder laughter from Indra and Nann to look over at the smirking Lexa.

“And let you kill us in mud war!” Lotan adds nodding.

“Ahhh… there it is!” Nann chuckles in amusement. Indra nods wiping her eyes. “And would you four like to add anything as to why you permitted this idiocy to occur?” She asks the four suspiciously clean individuals behind them snickering.

“We had a bit of trouble keeping the blonde occupied while fishing.” Jokull grins at them.

“So, Heda sent Lotan off to occupy her so the five of us could catch our dinner,” Paxtn smirks.

“The next thing we know… they look like that.” Ifin chuckles gesturing to the two muck-caked people.

“And you can probably guess who decided to come to drag Heda to come play,“ Alin chuckles in amusement 

“Put up quite a fight,” Ifin adds with a smirk

“You’d be proud.” Paxtn chuckles.

“Hey what’s the hold u… Nomajoka (motherfucker)!” Catlea asks coming out in an apron before she views the three and screams like a sailor at the sight. “Briya!” She calls out to the other gona helping to cook.

“Hmm…” She replies wiping her hands and walking out to them. “Jok (fuck)…” Briya breathes in shock. Then throws her head back and groans out a, “I’ll go ready the tub.”

“Yep. Right behind you.” Catlea chuckles turning on her heel. The four are left watching Komfoni and Indra discuss something quietly back and forth with each other.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Nann mutters under her breath.

“Yep… and then…” Indra retorts.

“Uhhh huh…” Nann hums.

“Will they both fit?” The chief whispers.

“Probably.” Nann shrugs.

“Good enough for me.” Indra sighs.

~~~

“Alright, you four. Go tell Catlea and Briya we are gunna need four towels.” Nann hums walking to yell inside the house.

“And buckets… really big joken (fucking) buckets,” Indra mutters, shaking her head. The men chuckle and nod to them before scampering off.

“Need us to lower you down?” Alin grins walking closer.

“That would be wonderful!” Komfoni nods.

“Oh cool! If I help lower you both can I watch you beat the tar out of them?” Ifin asks excitedly. Indra snorts in amusement while Nann rolls her eyes. Not answering as she turns and drags the still laughing chief behind her to the three muddied lunatics again.

“We can climb down!” Lotan assures hitting Lexa who nods. Clarke on the other hand is busy looking at a butterfly that just flew by causing a snort from Indra again. The three scurry back down the tree and wait patiently. The men are still chuckling as they deliver the supplies and help to lower the two women to the ground. Leaning against the balcony to see how this is going to go down with anticipation.

The second they hit ground Clarke rips out a squeal of happiness. “NANNA!! COME LOOK AT MY MUD HOUSE!!” The blonde cries excitedly dancing back to the lake. Indra and Nann chuckle following behind the skipping mud-child. The other two just trail behind Indra and Nann obediently.

“It is kinda impressive.” Indra voices crouching down and looking inside amused.

“ANNNNDDDD Did you know that mud is just little tiny bits of rock that the water eroded off over a LOOOONNNGGG time?!” Clarke gasps in wonder. Nann smirks over at Lotan.

“What? I made it educational!” Lotan replies grinning at them.

“I did know that. I am very glad you learned so much from this experience.” Komfoni chuckles in approval.

“You did this in an hour?” Indra asks with raised eyebrows.

“YEA!!!” Clarke beams puffing her chest out proudly.

“Nann…. Look there are little Heda thrones” Indra chuckles pointing inside. The elder chortles as she tilts her head to look inside and hums in amazement.

“Okay, that is pretty cute.” Komfoni chuckles openly.

“She never got to be a goufa (child) like us before,” Lotan explains to them with a smile. And this is when the two get it and cackle.

“For the record, I never did this… once.” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes.

“Welp… you did now.” Clarke grins happily at her.

“Okay in the lake, you three,” Nann instructs earning two groans of acceptance. Minus the one she knew would be the hard one to sell.

“That’s gunna be a roaring FUCK to the NO… for me.” Clarke retorts taking a couple of steps back and shaking her head.

“It is just water. Just like a bath. Like in Polis.” Nann begins.

“LIES! We literally caught dinner in that thing!” Clarke protests with a furious expression.

“You were just playing in it!” Indra exclaims confusedly.

“Actually… now that I think about it… she never went near it. I did. But I did explain we made it. Remember there are only fish in there!” Lotan assures

“Yep… I heard you admitting there are living things in that water!” Clarke voices shrilly stilling backing up.

“Clarke, hodnes (love) I will be right there. Nothing will happen!” Lexa assures.

“UMMM… YOU DON’T KNOW THAT?!? THEY COULD’VE MUTATED IN THERE INTO THAT BEHEMOTH SNAKEY CRITTER FROM HELL!” Clarke shrieks taking a couple more steps.

“She not like snakes?” Lotan mutters to Lexa.

“Uhhh… oh right… Indra, they might’ve stumbled upon that giant hisa before we got to them.” Lexa explains.

“AND IT NEARLY ATE OCTAVIA!” Clarke screeches. Indra’s eyes widen and she stiffens in thought.

“Jok (fuck) that’s why she always bathes with a wooden spear,” Indra mutters under her breath.

“Can’t say I blame her.” Lotan hums sympathetically.

“Seriously?” Nann chortles in amusement to Indra.

“Just thought it was another weird as hell skaikru thing.” Indra shrugs. “That explains SO joken (fucking) with the others though...” She hums tilting her head as if picturing something to herself. When Indra looks at Clarke again, she is crouched near a base of a tree. And at this moment, all the chief sees is a scared goufa in front of her. Afraid to get hurt after seeing something really horrifying. Indra had seen that look so often with her Jagx over the years… when her baby was still here with her. The weird things he would be afraid of that always baffled them. But to him, to her baby, they were very real. Because of this she’s had quite a bit more experience in this department that people don’t always realize. And right now. A scared child is sitting in front of her and Indra can’t help but gravitate to her. Almost instinctively to help calm her.

“Hey, it’s okay child. Look at me.” Indra soothes kneeling in front of Clarke, who is crouched on the forest floor hugging her knees with tears streaked down her mud-caked face. “That hisa (snake) is only in that ONE pond. We make sure to check each of the lakes so they are safe for our people.” She assures.

“You do?” Clarke whispers look up at her with big watery blue eyes.

“Every single one. And you know what we discovered?” Indra hums to her.

“What?” The blonde asks sniffling.

“They only like really deep, and dark lakes. And you see that one?” She hums nodding to the lake beside them. Clarke looks over and nods at her. “We made SURE it was shallow enough and, in the sun, REALLY well so those hisas (snakes) would HATE that lake.” Indra voices passionately.

“Promise?” Clarke whispers.

“I promise. There is NOTHING down there but fish that WE stocked ourselves.” Indra assures with a smile. “If you are still scared though, then we can pour some buckets of lake water on you while you are safe on the shore with us. But I think you would be a little sad you didn’t get the chance to conquer your fear like a true gona.” The Trikru chief offers warmly. It has Lexa grinning at the woman who helped raise her. The one who would let her sleep in her bed when she woke up with a nightmare. Who sang her that lullaby when she would get upset and kiss her wounds, she’d get in gona training. The very one Lexa knew had guarded her heart after Jagx’s fight ended. Deciding much like Lexa to turn her heart off in front of others. Only allowing a special few to witness it again. She knew that the best warriors are able to put up a tough front and Indra was nothing but the top. She wouldn’t be chief for so long if she wasn’t. Able to be hard and fierce one second… soft and caring the next. NOBODY did it better than Indra and Komfoni in Lexa’s opinion. She wouldn’t have let Indra close to Clarke if she didn’t know this.

So as the chief of Trikru kneels whispering words of comfort to her love. Assuring she will be at the shore with her sword drawn ready to jump in if needed. Lotan assures that he will wash first and escort Clarke and Lexa in next. Guarding them while they wash off the mud. Which is exactly what happens. Lotan goes first and pulls off his shirt as he rinses it and himself off in the water. When it is their turn Clarke clings to Lexa like a wet cat but she does get in. Allowing Lexa to rinse her off and unweave some of those braids. Passing the leather strips to Lotan to rinse off in the water. Freeing up her hands to run them over both of their clothes to attempt to clean them off as best she can.

“Okay, hodnes (love) you are done. Would you like to head back to the shore or stay with me?” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear. The blonde bites her lip and starts scrubbing Lexa’s shoulder clean. The brunette smirks and nods at her answer. Dipping her head in the water as Clarke works out each braid… sorta. Hers are absurd at this point. So, they work to just get off the mud and get as much unwoven as they can. Indra and Nann can still see a bit of mud left where Clarke clung to Lexa when they get out but neither argue. Quite the opposite, both just praise that child unabashedly for being so brave. Wrapping each soggy wet individual in a towel and helping to wring out clothing on the girls. Mainly their shirts and pants to avoid dripping. They walk together to the tree where the women will be lifted in shifts. Waiting until each is safe up in the treehouse before Lotan climbs up after them. Clarke refuses to be lifted without Lexa which they can’t blame her for. This is quite different from the elevator in Polis. Especially since there are no walls… at all. But Nann and Indra were both wary of having the girls climb while cold and sopping wet. It was far too easy to slip this way. So, Lexa sits in the chair and pulls Clarke to her lap who promptly buries her face in Lexa’s shoulder. Refusing to look until they are at the top. The two shivering Hedas are ushered up the stairs where Briya and Catlea lead them up to the top floor.

“We put the Hedas upstairs in the bigger tub,” Catlea whispers to Nann who hums in understanding. “Lotan is bathing in the smaller guest bath. He told the gonas to tell us this before they climbed up apparently.” She smirks at Nann. They thank both profusely before marching up after Clarke and Lexa. The girls need assistance stripping off wet clingy clothing stuck to them. Especially with cold, shivering fingers now. Each layer is peeled off and wrung out before deposited in the bucket. Even missed leather strips holding braids until both are moved inside the tub with a happy sigh.

The second Clarke turns to get in the tub she cheers shrilly that Indra is positive will be heard downstairs. The chief finishes wringing out the clothes and slips out of the door to take them out. Right outside Briya and Catlea are already waiting for her. The chief’s eyes widen as one of them simply takes the bucket and assures that they will begin washing them. Telling her dinner is being grilled and will be ready by time they finish. It has the chief smiling and hugging each gona happily. Both chuckle and explain they have children who have done this. MULTIPLE times now. Then with a wink, they turn and go to wash the bucket of clothes so they can begin drying them out. Indra walks right back in and Nann turns around looking impressed.

“Uhh… they wouldn’t let me go any further.” Indra explains with wide stunned eyes. Nann snorts in amusement and nods.

“Catlea has five boys. Briya has two sets of twins.” Nann chuckles in explanation. Indra whistles and nods stunned.

“Bless them,” Indra mutters shaking her head. Neither object when they are scrubbed within an inch of their lives this time. Clarke tells them all about the things she put in the mud mansion. Then excitedly tells them all about the mud war with frequent interruptions from Lexa. This leaves both in stitches hearing the mud was dumped down the girl’s shirt and the back of her pants. “I’m so glad you clarified that though…” Indra chuckles with a smirk. Lexa snorts out in laughter right along with Nann at this. “I mean I’ve had four kids… five really, let’s be honest… well... I guess six now with Octavia… So, needless to say, I’m not scared of poop anymore. But it’s good to have a heads up.”

“I did not poop myself!” Clarke declares looking downright offended.

“Well, I wasn’t going to judge after you so bravely conquered your fears. You got a free pass in my opinion.” Indra shrugs rinsing out the blonde hair again.

“Yea… but she knows me.” Lexa smirks as Nann continues to unweave her braids and shampoo out the mud.

“How many did it take for her to bribe you to change all the dirty diapers with the Rattop?” Indra chuckles knowingly over at Nann.

“One. Gagged the ENTIRE time.” Nann chortles. “Wasn’t until one of her little natbilda changed the girl that Lexa FINALLY wormed up the courage.” She grins.

“Hey! It was because she told me about rubbing bath oils under nose alright?! The smell is stronger for us!” Lexa huffs.

“You were showed up by a preteen.” Clarke chuckles lowly in amusement. Lexa shoves her disapprovingly but it produces a roar of laughter from the other two.

When the two get out they dry off and jump into pajamas with stomachs rumbling. Not even caring their hair is still in towels that Indra and Nann are working off their heads. Gingerly brushing each head of soggy hair out as they eat with everyone around the outside balcony table. Indra and Nann sit down and eat their fill of fish as they finish brushing the girls’ hair. Gradually as everyone finishes eating the group just stays seated around the table. Simply enjoying each other’s company and the sunset on the lower balcony deck. Exchanging stories of similar messes either them or their own yongons (children) have done. Briya has them all rolling describing all the antics her two younger twin girls always seem to get into. Once covering each over head to toe with Nyko’s diaper rash cream. Another she explains chuckling where they ended up making ‘poo poo paintings’ after one nap that has Heda gagging in horror. Which OF COURSE causes an uproar of chortles from that end of the table in the last rays of sunlight.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.... I had FAR too much fun writing this one. Didn't realize JUST how much i missed Luna until this chapter. Not gunna lie... lol. This one got long fast as a result annnnndddddd allowed it to pour over into the next chapter. Which I am eagerly wanting to continue writing. So i edited this one quickly.... you have been warned. I mean I read this/edited it before starting to write each day... but like not my normal 623 passes and all that absurdity before posting on here like i normally do. Feels weird... but i am too impatient for that. I just wanna keep writing the fun stuff in the next chapter. So in celebration to my impatience... HERE IS CHAPTER 42!!

The stars are already beginning to come out when Clarke leans over to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “Lex, can we test out my hammock tonight?” She asks hopefully.

“You finished the hammock?” Lexa asks in amazement.

“At the last treehouse. But I like that bed. So, I waited.” Clarke admits with a crooked grin. Nann and Lexa snort in laughter at this admission along with half the table.

“You actually finished it, child?” Indra inquires stunned. Clarke nods and stands to go get it. Running up the stairs and sprints back down handing it to the chief across the table. All eyes are on Indra as she looks at each knot meticulously and hums as she thumbs through them. “Child. Not ONE of my SIX children I raised EVER accomplished such a feat. Including that one you are sitting next to.” Indra declares with a beaming grin.

“I was seven! I got distracted!” Lexa protests with an eye roll.

“Doesn’t matter! I WIN!!!” Clarke cheers doing a victory dance in her chair that has the whole table rolling in laughter.

“You don’t have to test it out. I never was going to require that simply because… well, I didn’t trust any of those little hellions by themselves in a hammock without accidentally hanging themselves… Lord, my boys would’ve been daring each other to who could do it fastest.” Indra mutters earning a roar of laughter around the table. Some of the gonas slap each other as if to say, ‘hey we’d do that.’ Which is how Indra KNOWS the truth to this statement. Clarke raises her hand confused and it has Indra smirking at her. “Yes, child.” Indra chuckles.

“Uhhh… Octavia’s Nomi…. 1st off… my head won’t fit in that… like at all. And 2nd… I’m not gunna lie… I would really like to scream at my mother first … and like A WHOLE BUNCHA Skaikru before that is ever a possibility soo….” Clarke states with complete seriousness that has the table rolling in laughter again. Even Lexa is smirking at the blonde in amusement and Indra is wiping tears from her eyes not only from laughter this time. Though Heda is SURE she will pass it up as that.

“I would also like to state that you all should PROBABLY come to look at the most recent addition I made to the treehouse while you were all gone.” Lotan grins at them. All eyes immediately go to Indra in question. They know she built this treehouse if there was an update. She’d know about it surely.

“Look… I know I am good. But I was with you fools the entire joken (fucking) time… And I know… I am incredible… but even I astonishingly cannot be in two places at once… I know! It baffles many... But I can’t!” Indra declares leaving half the group snorting in laughter again as they stand to go look at the new addition. Walking up the stairs with Lotan leading the charge with both the Hedas right behind him. Indra on one side of the girls and Nann on the other. The minute they step up on the roof, they are rendered speechless… well… almost all of them.

“You like… you slept right?” Clarke mutters to Lotan a little concerned. Nann and Indra both snort out in laughter right along with Heda. It appears railings have been added and elongated to waist height. Each corner beam continues up horizontally to what would be a ceiling. Vertical beams connect each corner joists, forming almost like a little would be room. Tied to each vertical beam at the top are about 10 to 20 rolled up little woven blinds made of various sticks and vines. Candles are placed in holders around the areas in strategic locations to offer light but not set anything on fire. He even explains those are scented to keep the bugs away.

“I fell asleep up here stargazing so much I just decided to finally finish it.” He shrugs. “You can use your hammock or one of mine over there. I can even hang up the netting to keep the bugs out if you would like.” He explains.

“Oh yes, I do remember you explaining something like this when we first built it a couple of years ago. Never mind. I knew about this.” Indra voices to the group. Several groans sound off that have Clarke and Lexa snickering.

“Joken (fucking) knew it!” Jokull whispers with fervent nods of agreement. Clarke turns expectantly to Indra and tugs on her sleeve fervently.

“Can I help you?” Indra mutters smirking at the blonde.

“PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Clarke begs throwing her head back and wailing in desperation. Lexa cackles before she can even help it. Indra looks over at Lotan one more time and over at Komfoni.

“I was planning on having Heda Komfoni sleep in my room tonight anyway while I slept up here. I’ll just take one of the main floor rooms.” He shrugs to her. Clarke immediately whips her head back over to look at Indra with the biggest most hopeful grin of her life. Practically vibrating and dancing around the chief waiting for her answer. Indra smirks watching the weird child.

“How are they all SO much alike?” She mutters to Nann and Lexa who cackle and shrug with her.

“I guess. If it is okay with Heda Komfoni.” Indra sighs heavily. Clarke practically levitates herself over to Nann with the stupidest grin the elder had ever seen plastered on that child’s face.

“It’s okay with me.” Komfoni chuckles as the girl celebrates piercingly loud. Shooting up with both hands in the air and jumping around like a diseased pauna.

“What? You aren’t gunna ask me?” Lexa snickers at her amused.

“Nahh… Where I go you go… DUH!!!” Clarke states not even stopping her celebratory jig that has Indra wondering if there might be some left-over mud on that child’s ass they missed. Abruptly the blonde stops and does this weird sounding gasp that appears as though the life just got sucked out of her strange little body. Spinning around at Lexa with the biggest blue eyes of her life and almost hysterically declares. “WE CAN USE THE BLANKET I GOT!!!” Nann and Indra about pee themselves from laughing so hard. Lexa isn’t fairing any better at this but Clarke could care fucking less. Still in her happy dance and attempting to figure out how to hang this damn hammock thing.

The party disperses back downstairs with several chuckles still resounding. Indra and Nann go down with them to gather some pillows, blankets, and furs for the girls. Finding the gonas are already in the middle of moving Nann and the Hedas things into the top floor room for better access. Not even twenty minutes later another comes in with Indra’s and places it in one of the guest rooms that have Nann chortling at the look on the chief’s face.

When Indra makes it up to the rooftop, she finds Lexa and Lotan sitting on the deck. Both smirking at Clarke directly in front of them attempting to tie off the hammock. Vines are jimmy-rigged down from trees in an absurdly disorganized pattern.

“You two planning on telling her there are hooks over there?” Indra whispers to the two on the ground. Both snort in laughter and shake their head no.

“We were waiting to see how long it takes her,” Lexa whispers in amusement.

“Oh, I am in!” Indra whispers sitting right down right beside Lexa and staring at the girl at work.

“Okay, I found the blanket and… what the hell...” Komfoni exhales with wild eyes. Clarke stands looking proudly over at Nann like she just conquered a mighty beast. The three on the ground are falling over each other as Nann rolls her eyes. “Oh, hell no! You’ll fart and accidentally hang your stupid self…” The elder mutters shaking her head and walking straight over to fix it. Leaving Clarke pouting and the other three howling in chortles now.

“Seriously, In?” Nann hisses disapprovingly.

“I wasn’t going to let her actually sleep in it!” The chief protests rolling her eyes. “Just waiting to see when she discovers what those hooks are for.” Indra states grinning as she points at them screwed in neatly to the railing.

“Son of a fucking bitch….” Clarke whispers in stunned horror. Rounding to glare at Lexa and hissing out a, “Oh you are in SO much trouble!”

“Keryons (spirits) everyone put on earmuffs when you go to bed tonight,” Komfoni instructs not even stopping from cleaning up the ridiculousness the child left with all these damn vines. Lexa goes pink and her eyes wide in horror. Hissing at Komfoni who all but ignores her. Just going about untying the blinds one by one to put a little privacy for her girls and prevent any looky-loos from getting a free show tonight. Lotan stands to take over blind duty as Nann sets to the candles. The first one that gets lit the elder turns to the blonde and points in a warning. “NO TOUCHING!” She barks pointing at the fire.

BUT!” Clarke whines.

“Nope! Or I put them out!” Nann reprimands sternly with a fierce glare.

“Finnneee…” Clarke sulks walking over to sit in Lexa’s lap with that bottom lip almost out far enough to trip on now.

“I thought I was in trouble.” Lexa states.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” The blonde sulks earning a snort from Indra.

~~~

It takes quite a bit longer than normal… feels like an eternity for Clarke. With all the lectures and instructions from not only Komfoni but now Indra. Nann of course tells them that both are welcome to come down and sleep in her bed with her anytime during the night if they wish. Indra is busy checking and rechecking everything to ensure it is perfect. Tying blinds together to prevent anyone from looking in or seeing them at all. Rearranging the blankets and furs. Pulling over the end tables to each side for the girls. It seems Lexa is the only one getting the lecture from Indra and Clarke for one is not at ALL sad about this. Because it looks like a doozy from Lexa’s bored as all hell face. Finally, they are able to get hugs from both and Komfoni tells them she will be up to check on them before she goes to bed. Lexa lays down first and opens her arms with a smirk. Seeing the hesitancy, the blonde has to just how on earth they are going to do this. It is shaky at first but eventually, it calms and Lexa pulls the blanket over the top of them. Tucking it in around both of them explaining it sometimes falls off if you don’t. Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s chest and looks up.

“You can see the stars!” Clarke gasps with excitement. Shifting so she can look up better and begin pointing out constellations. Real and fictitious alike. Big dipper and little dipper are found quickly. Lexa still thinks this is absurd they call them dippers but she goes with it. Clarke of course finds a couple of new ones. A butterfly. A fish for Luna. Even a flower she points out right above them. This is where Nann finds them when she brings some tea for them. Not Nyko’s this time, just chamomile to help them fall asleep. Looking up to where Clarke is showing her the new ones. Lexa shows her the butterfly in the corner of the sky where it was found. And the fish lower at their feet that has her chuckling. She had to admit that one was pretty accurate even to her old eyes. The flower is pretty creative she must admit as she walks down to her bed to fall asleep.

“What is that sound?” Clarke hums curiously after a couple of silent minutes.

“Frogs.” Lexa smiles. “The forest at night like this… it’s my favorite sound.”

“Really?” Clarke whispers.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well… I’m partial to the noises you make when we make love.” Clarke whispers smirking at the delightful shade of red Lexa quickly turns. Looking back at her with wide eyes of shock and amusement that she just went there. “What? You think you just got off that easy, Heda?” Clarke smirks in a stern look.

“Clarke… Hodnes (love)… It’s too open.” Lexa whispers biting her lip nervously as she looks around.

“I know. I want to fuck you, Heda… Out here in the open.” The blonde whispers looking at her lover with playful hope-filled eyes. “Please?” She whispers as she shifts Lexa on top of her. Then waits for her consent. Her okay to do anything else. It has Lexa melt with love at the blue adoring eyes staring back at her. With nothing but love and respect. Even now with all, they have been through. Never even contemplating overstepping if Lexa wasn’t comfortable. So careful and gentle with her like she isn’t the most powerful person in all the clans. Instead, just a girl hopelessly in love with this blue-eyed blonde. The brunette bites her bottom lip and that is when Clarke knows she won. Even before the nod of yes is given. It is the lip she knows is the real tell. Moving her hands to Lexa’s bottoms and underneath to pull them off her. Reveling in the naked warm skin underneath.

“No one will see us, right?” Lexa whispers worriedly pressing herself close to Clarke.

“No. That is what the blanket is for. Have you never… outside?” Clarke asks sorta shocked at this. Lexa shakes her head fervently.

“Anyone else… maybe…” Her lover whispers with cheeks tinging pink again. Clarke smiles and runs her fingers over the heated blush. She gets it. She was natbilda. Always protected and expected to be better. The best of the best. Future Heda couldn’t afford such luxuries like this. Not like now.

“I’m honored,” Clarke whispers, capturing her bottom lip before Lexa can bite it again. Producing the sweetest little whine from the brunette. Canting her naked hips to sit on top of Clarke’s and thumbs her long tan fingers to pull down her bottoms to match her own. It has the blonde chuckling at her persistence as her pajamas and underwear are joined with Lexa’s at their feet. Blankets still tucked tightly around them as they move together. Clarke’s hands unbuttoning Lexa’s pajama top. That is all she needs… just the view of her favorite breasts bouncing as she fucks into her lover. Lexa blushes again and hides in Clarke’s shoulder and it makes her smile. She loved this vulnerable girl that she is blessed to witness. Hidden deep inside the powerful Heda that none but her get to see. Clarke kisses her neck tenderly and holds those tan hips straddling hers. Watching Lexa’s mouth open in that O as she hides into the crook of her shoulder. Moving their hips in rhythm to the sway of the hammock. As those LONG tan fingers start to unbutton Clarke’s shirt to match her own. Clarke smiles and runs her hands up the sides of that rock-hard torso as the sway. The second she touches a nipple. The slightest of whisper touches. Lexa’s breath hitches and begins to pick up. Smiling into Lexa’s neck to let her know… her lover knows how much she wants this. Her body is telling all her secrets that only Clarke can read.

“Tell me what you want,” Clarke instructs with a smirk never stopping her rolling of Lexa’s nipples in between her fingers. That tan face looks at her with wide eyes of shock. Mouth opening and closing like a little fish unable to even form words. Too temporarily stunned at this simple task. Her lover smiles softly in empathy. “I’ve got you love.” She whispers so softly Lexa barely hears it.

“Beja niron (please lover).” Lexa gasps out in quiet broken pants.

“Please what, Heda?” Clarke whispers right back pinching a nipple a bit harder. There is a hitch in Lexa’s breath and her hips fly forward trembling on top of her.

“Tiya… Beja… (inside… please)” Lexa pants into her shoulder between fervent whimpers.

“Good girl.” Clarke purrs. Feeling a smirk on her naked skin Lexa is buried into. “Now I want you to ride me, Heda.” Lexa’s head instantly whips up to look at her with disbelief. Jaw unable to stop being dropped right open in shock. Clarke’s face softens at the look of fear swimming in those green eyes. “You are going to conquer this fear like I did with mine today, love.” That bottom lip trembles before quickly being tucked in her teeth. “It is just me, beautiful. Just me.” Clarke whispers stilling her hands and locking eyes with the green. “Do you want to stop?” She asks. Lexa shakes her head leaving her curls bouncing. “You sure?” She gets an affirmative but also a tremble of a breath.

A smile radiates across her face as she whispers in Lexa’s ear, “I love you. And I am so proud of you.” Nuzzling into that tan neck tenderly and trailing a hand down the side Lexa’s torso from her breast. Making a pit stop to smack one of her favorite chubby cheeks producing a huff of a laugh from its owner. “Sorry. They’re just too delicious. I can’t help it.” Clarke smirks slyly up at Lexa who rolls her eyes. _‘ANNNNDDDDD she’s back…’_ Clarke chuckles to herself. Well… until Clarke trails a finger around a hip bone and heads south. That breath hitches for her again and that tan body shudders forward. Conveniently with a boob near her face which you better believe Clarke takes FULL advantage of. Sucking in a nipple causes a soft shrill gasp and that delicious arch. Grinning around a teat as she fingers through those drenched folds. “Well… it seems someone is all wet and ready.” She teases before she slowly sinks in. Giving Lexa time to adjust. For walls to stop fluttering around her fingers before moving again.

A cute little keening noise flies out of Lexa’s mouth before she can clamp it shut the second those fingers dip in. Feeling a chuckle from her lover below her that she all but ignores. The feeling as they descend into her is far too wonderful to care. Her breath chokes in her throat at each tiny delightful movement. Body flexed and jaw in that solid O formation.

When Clarke hits knuckles deep, her lover is panting and already rocking forward. Lexa is unable to stop it even if she tried. Lifting herself almost on instinct and dropping back down. Producing a soft cry and arch of her tan back. Breasts bouncing for her lover at each rise and fall. Clarke lets Lexa take the lead as she repeatedly rocks and bounces on her fingers. Moving them inside her just where she needs it. Writhing and mewling with each movement.

Before long, Clarke can’t take it anymore and she brings her other hand down to rest behind Lexa. Holding her firm on a butt cheek… because… Hello … why not?! Blue meets green and never once does Clarke look away. As she thrusts hard into her lover and curls her pale fingers. Lexa keens for her gorgeously and trembles above her. Continuing to fuck Lexa with fervor until her lover rises upright and arches that tan back in all its glory within the pale moonlight. The sure sign Lexa is close. Showing off those gorgeous tits bouncing with each impact and her head thrown back in passion. Curls cascading down her back beautifully as that pajama top slips off those tan shoulders. Pooling around her hands. And hot damn… is Clarke not at all sad about it. Drinking in that wonderful tan skin in all its naked glory. Running those blue eyes from where her fingers continue to disappear inside her lover. Up her toned abs and bouncing breasts. Her head thrown back with those green eyes closed tight. Mouth hung open moaning and shrilling loudly with each thrust. Pushing down as hard as Clarke is thrusting up. Until those abs pop for her and Lexa weeps her name up to the stars. Falling forward in tears as her lover’s walls squeeze her pale fingers tightly. Clarke rubs Lexa’s tan naked back and pulls the blanket up over her shoulders. Pulling out gently and kissing her neck as wet tears trickle down her naked shoulder.

“You did so good, baby.” Clarke praises kissing and sucking her neck until she calms. Watching stars twinkle above her. Almost sure Lexa fell asleep on her until she bolts upright almost crimson. About toppling both over in the damn hammock in the process.

“Oh, keryons (spirits) I was so loud!” Lexa whispers mortified. Clarke snorts in laughter before she can stop it. Producing an offended glare.

“I know… I’m that good. I’m sorry. I tried to tone it down but I’m just that amazing.” Clarke quips, which gets received with a slap to her shoulder.

“Clarke!” Lexa whines blushing harder and burying back into Clarke’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why this still shocks you.” Clarke chuckles. “And you know I for one LOVE it… Will never deny it…. Will lay claim each time that yes I did fuck Heda SOOOO good it left her screeching deliriously.” Feeling a chuckle buried into her skin where Lexa has nudged it open more. Hiding in the fold of her pajama top and the crook of a collar bone in the corner of her neck. “God… I hope the trees enjoyed the show tonight!” Clarke whispers feeling the blush radiate on Lexa’s face. “Jesus… probably the most action they’ve ever seen… poor fellas.” She teases earning a chuckle with a hotter blush on Lexa’s cheeks. Happily resting her pale hands on those naked butt cheeks of her lover and giving a little squeeze. The next thing Clarke knows she is on top of Lexa in the hammock. Eyes wide in stunned shock at the quick movement as Lexa chuckles under her.

“Guess someone should tell them that the show isn’t over yet, then.” Lexa voices haughtily, pushing the pajamas top off the top of Clarke’s pale shoulders. “Unless you are too tired…” She states raising an eyebrow in question.

“No! No! I’m good!” Clarke squeaks.

“Hmmm… well, if you insist.” The brunette replies casually. “Then just tell me what you want, hodnes (love).” She instructs expectantly holding either side of those pale hips.

“Y… you… I want… you… please…” Clarke declares in broken little gasps. Almost sure she is going to be set on fire from anticipation alone.

“You do, huh?” Lexa smiles playfully up at her. Trailing her fingers up to cup both breasts in her tan hands. Kneading them and rolling the nipples with her fingers.

“Y… Ye… yeeesssss!” The blonde all put pants needily for her.

“Then show me.” Lexa grins trailing a tan finger down the pale body.

“What?” Clarke squeaks with wide eyes. Lexa rests her hand down and sticks up her two longest fingers right under Clarke’s center.

“Show me how bad you want it, Clarke.” Lexa declares candidly. Watching as her lover swallows hard and flushes pink before nodding sheepishly. Dropping down to impale herself with the long digits in one go. Absolutely knocking all the breath right out of her with a gasping squeal. Lurching forward with wide eyes of shock until she is able to gain control of herself. The brunette lewdly ogles all the pale naked glory of her lover. Grinning as those beautiful breasts sway and jiggle with those nipples standing at attention for her. “Mmmm-Hmmm….” Lexa hums spanking a pale ass cheek roughly producing a loud squeal to erupt. “You just keep fucking yourself like a horny little slut” She chuckles continuing to spank that white little butt in rhythm to her lover’s thrusts. Leaning over to suck one of Clarke’s breasts dangling in front of her face. Clarke arches into Lexa’s touch and throws her head back shrieking her lover’s name. Chanting out Lexa’s name at each fuck she bottoms out with.

Okay… Lexa admits she was originally trying to get even with Clarke for teasing her. But keryons (spirits) is this spichen (damn) hot. So much it is lighting her fire again just watching her lover. The claps of skin hitting skin as Clarke lewdly squeals her favorite sound. The second she feels walls flutter around her fingers. That’s it. Issuing a harsh slap leaving a nice little handprint on a white ass cheek. Smirking when Clarke shrieks as she grips the tender ass roughly. Lexa slams into her lover’s pussy and curls those long tan fingers right into that sweet spot. The one that makes her lover melt and keens lewdly for her. Making all the noises Lexa once screamed out seem like child’s play at this point. Filling her with another finger and milking that cunt until all of Clarke’s toes curl. Muscles flexed tightly. Trembling in exertion. Squealing out piercingly her. Falling limply into Lexa who is still roughly fucking into her. Grinning as cute little moans and whines resound at each thrust. Spanking that ass until it glows for her and she feels those walls squeeze for a second time.

“That’s right. You tell them your Heda is making a whore out of you Wanheda.” Lexa chuckles spanking harder and thrusting until her muscles are burning. Clarke careens beautifully squealing out Lexa’s name to the stars. Shaking and clawing at Lexa desperately. Tears pouring out of her eyes until finally, she falls limp. Huffing and puffing into her lover’s bare skin.

“First off… Holy… fuck…” Clarke gasps earning a snort of laughter from Lexa. “Second off… How in the FUCK… do you manage to make… something… I LITERALLY just made you do… sound so GOD DAMN scandalous… and… HOT!?” She demands still out of breath and sweating as Lexa is chortling underneath her. “Like that shit… is just SO… not fair man!” Lexa chuckles at the blonde while buttoning up her deep purple pajama top. “Hey! Where are you putting my boobies?!” Clarke frowns disapprovingly.

“I’m sorry? Yours?” Lexa asks smirking in amusement.

“Uhh… yeah… did I stutter?” Clarke retorts earning a snort of laughter from Lexa.

“Well, I just figured you’d want to be clothed when Nann comes to scream at us for being too loud in a couple of seconds.” Lexa hums. Clarke blinks at her unconcerned as the green eyes roll. “Finnneee… If you get dressed in your pajamas and help me back into mine. I will fall asleep with the top half of my buttons undone. Just for your pale little needy ass.” Lexa mutters earning a happy nod as she scrambles to untangle the clothing. Promptly falling out of the hammock. Little red spanked ass in the air as the pale hands back Lexa’s bottoms. Lexa cackles and spanks that conveniently available target. Clarke squeals and arches her back trying to untangle herself. Only getting tangled further and whining pathetically as Lexa casually pulls on undergarments and bottoms. Then just happily turns to play with those cute little cheeks unabashedly as Clarke hisses expletives at her. “They are just so spichen (damn) cute freshly spanked like this!” Lexa gushes rubbing them and spanking each a couple more times. “Yes, they are!” She coos pinching a cheek. “Like this naked little tushie has been turned over Heda’s knee like a naughty little goufa!” The brunette grins watching her lovers face flush crimson as she teases her. “Aww… I think someone forgot to count her naughty bare bottom spankings for her Heda.” Lexa teases earning a protest. “Guess that is five more spankings from your Heda on this naked little heinie then.” She coddles rubbing the cheeks with a grin.

“My ass is going to scream expletives at you in the morning. You know that?” Clarke mutters frowning as she rests her head in her hands. Elbows resting on the deck with nowhere to go.

“Well… I will be looking forward to seeing that.” Lexa replies without hesitation earning a snort from the blonde. The brown head tilts trying to figure out how to untangle Clarke’s legs. “How the jok (fuck) did you even...” She chuckles in disbelief. “Oh, I think I got it…” She mutters under her breath. Pulling out her feet from the random tangles of blankets and somehow poked through a hole in the hammock. “Okay, try now.” She grins down to her lover. “Oh good… I was worried I would have to go get Komfoni for a second there.” Lexa chuckles as her naked lover stands and rubs her ass disapprovingly. Lexa just smirks and holds out Clarke’s undergarments. Making a big show of gawking at her naked form and raising her eyebrows a couple of times. Clarke rolls her eyes and snatches her underwear from her lovers’ hand. Then pulls on her bottoms and begins to button up her top as Lexa fixes the blankets. Uncrumpling the hammock and spreading furs out neatly. Resituating the pillow and picking up the blanket from the ground. Shaking the blanket out a couple of times before placing it back on the hammock. Lexa climbs in first again and carefully tucks the blanket into the furs around her. Glancing up she sees a pouting Clarke and chuckles before she can help it. “Persistent little skrish (shit)… you know that?” Lexa mutters unbuttoning the top half of the buttons. Doing a ‘happy now’ gesture and looking up to find a nodding in approval Clarke.

The blonde climbs in and tucks the blanket around her just as she saw Lexa do. She takes a couple of amusing minutes to just grin lewdly down at Lexa’s bare breasts. Before finally, she rests her head on the tan chest and latches on with a contented sigh that has Lexa chuckling. Tan fingers pull the blanket up closer to the girl in efforts to cover herself a bit more. Lexa sneaks a hand down under the blanket and down the back of Clarke’s pajama bottoms. Cupping that hot little freshly spanked butt cheek as the blue eyes roll still suckling Lexa’s tit. “You know what… you don’t get to argue when you are currently suckling my tit like a fyucha (infant)… alright?” She smirks down at her. The blue eyes glare up at her and runs her tongue over the tip of Lexa’s nipple. The brunette jolts and squeaks which promptly causes a shit-eating grin around her nipple from Clarke. Lexa looks down at her glaring and grabs the hot freshly spanked little ass cheek in her hand roughly. Clarke shrills around Lexa’s tit and cants her hips forward. Blue eyes look up in shock to the shit-eating grin NOW on Lexa’s face. As if in a ‘two can play that game’ expression. The blonde sighs heavily and pouts around Lexa’s tit almost in concession that she will be good now. Lexa nods approvingly and soothes the hot butt cheek with her hand. Giving it a little love tap and kissing the blonde head. With one hand on a spanked little butt cheek, she moves the other behind the blonde head. Holding it to her chest as her lover soothes herself to sleep. Lexa softly hums the lullaby as they sway in the hammock together. Until she too drifts off not long after Clarke.

~~~

The first thing that comes into Lexa’s awareness is whispering above her from two VERY familiar voices.

“Ahh-ha! They’re clothed! You owe me a dozen of your honey cakes!” Nann whispers victoriously.

“No, wait! She’s sucking a tit!” Indra hisses back in protests.

“Okay… so a boob is out… you can take off one cake. But you still owe me eleven!” Nann retorts quietly.

“Do you two mind? We are sleeping here.” Lexa whispers with her eyes still closed. Hearing a kerfuffle above her she peaks one green eye open just a smidgen. Chuckling quietly when she sees two sets of HUGE eyes looking at her and grasping their hearts trying to restart them again.

“Keryon (sprits) child, about gave me a heart attack!” Nann whispers trying to catch her breath.

“Good. Now go away so we can sleep.” Lexa grins, closing her eyes and getting comfortable again. Two weathered fingers pry open an eye and frown down at her.

“Nice try. Here’s your tea.” Komfoni smirks seeing the pout wash over Lexa’s face.

“Spichen (damn), she suck that thing all night?” Indra whispers tilting her head in wonder.

“How she’s been soothing herself to sleep with the pauna and her blankey still back in Polis,” Nann whispers with a smile.

“But like… she knows there ain’t nothing coming outta that right?” Indra mutters confused. Clarke is starting to rouse and is getting REAL tired of the fervent whispering. Especially since she is trying to go back to sleep. Feeling Lexa sipping her tea the blonde waits until she feels Lexa put it down on an end table next to their hammock. This is when the girl explodes in repeatedly LOUD barking noises that she’d heard on a movie once. Feeling Lexa jolt under her makes Clarke giggle. Though what really gets her is Nann.

“Jok (fuck) I think I just pissed myself!” Komfoni gasps with wild eyes as the two go back downstairs.

“That work?” Clarke whispers hopefully when she hears the door.

“Yea… for a bit.” Lexa cackles, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Good. Go back to sleep.” Clarke mutters getting comfortable and latching on again. Lexa snorts and lays back.

“Any plans for when they come back pissed?” Lexa whispers before drifting back off.

“Yep. Bad dream.” Clarke quips. Lexa huffing in laughter is the last thing that registers before Clarke drifts right back off again. Lexa shortly follows her a few seconds later eager to get a couple more minutes of shut-eye.

~~~

“Lexa kom Trikru and Clarke Olivia Branwoda Griffin you have five minutes to get up out of that hammock before I pull both of your little butts over my knee right here on the roof.” Nann barks throwing open the door unceremoniously and jolting both in the hammock. Clarke bolts upright and immediately starts barking again looking around confused as hell. Lexa is cackling at two things… 1. Nann used Branwoda as a middle name and Clarke has yet to catch it. And 2. That Clarke is still barking in attempts to get more sleep.

“I had the weirdest fucking dream…” Clarke mumbles with a yawn and half an eyelid open.

“Yes… I gathered that much already thank you.” Nann huffs rolling her eyes.

“No! Why’d you let me fall asleep again?! Now my tea is cold!” Lexa groans groggily.

“Because that weird-ass child scared the living tar out of poor Indra and I resulting in both of us to have a joken (fucking) wardrobe change. And if we weren’t headed home today, that blonde would be over my knee right now.” Nann retorts frowning.

“Owww… stop hitting me I don’t have your tea…” Lexa whines hitting Clarke back. Nann rolls her eyes at the two absurd children and opens the door. Shouting something below to some unnamed person… well, they hoped otherwise she was yelling to an empty room. More alarmingly that the room is screaming right back.

“No. That is bug tea… Not Nanna tea…” Clarke grumbles shoving the cold teacup that Lexa is attempting to hand her in hopes it stops the hitting.

“It is not bu… eww…” Lexa protests only to look down and blanch.

“Mmmm…. I will take that then.” Nann instructs striding over to take the teacup and frowns into it. “There is bound to be a fly out there high as a freaking kite right now.” She mutters under her breath with a smirk. Lexa chuckles and helps to get Clarke up who is flailing around like an upside turtle at the moment. “Come on… let's move you two down to my bed. I don’t trust that child with a cup of tea in that hammock. She’ll end up bathing in it.” Komfoni voices rolling her eyes. Clarke stands and with half an eyelid open taking the blanket with her.

“HEY! Rude!” Lexa cries shivering. The blonde is only half aware of this and turns to the noise. Lifting her arms towards the would be person/noise in hopes for snuggles and not having to walk. The elder chuckles and shakes her head. Picking up the furs and draping them over her yongon. Then she turns to pick up the blonde who apparently is incapable of walking without tea. Not that Nann is surprised the child doesn’t even open both eyes till the third cup. Lexa smirks at Nann picking up her lover without question. Even more so that Clarke just happily goes with it and nuzzles into Nann.

“Nanna… I had a dream… that the Sherlock Holmes dude was a puppy… and nobody knew it was really him and shit… just that this dog was like finding the bad dudes and barking at them… and…” Clarke croaks out blearily earning a cackle from Nann and an amused look down at the girl.

“At least it wasn’t body-snatching pirates this time…” Lexa yawns hearing Nann snort in laughter. Indra chortles seeing them be transferred to this bed and even more so Nann carrying Clarke. Though now that she thought about it, she’s had to do this several times with Octavia.

As soon as they are close enough to the bed the elder unceremoniously drops the blonde in the middle of the pillows and furs. Causing a piercing screech to fly out of the blonde’s mouth. Looking around hysterically with HUGE blue eyes and clutching her heart.

“Did you see that… I almost died…” Clarke gasps at Lexa still shaking. The brunette rings out a loud laugh along with the other two who are far past gone. Amused at this child’s dramatics even this early in the morning. Though the blonde leeches herself onto Lexa now unsure when that fun shit show of a ride will start again. As far as Clarke is concerned if she is going down… she was dragging Lexa with her.

“Woke her up though…” Indra mutters.

“Yea… but we are gunna need a fresh pair of underwear after that… mark my words.” Nann chuckles taking the tea tray from Indra.

“That’s okay. We will be home by the afternoon.” The chief laughs turning to go find a fresh pair in the bags lined by the wall.

“Any reports from the early scouting this morning?” The elder hums discreetly pouring a fresh cup for Lexa and mixing a cup for Clarke.

“Sha (yes),” Indra whispers giving the elder a look.

“Already?” Nann whispers in disbelief. The chief shrugs and pulls out a new pair of underwear for Clarke. “Which route did they scout?” The elder whispers discreetly.

“Heda’s parade route,” Indra whispers in the elder’s ear. “Which were you thinking?”

“Hunting. Might be fewer people.” The elder voices.

“And we can fork over at the last minute to the parade road when we get closer to Polis.” Indra finishes for her with a nod of understanding. “I’ll send work down the line for them to check. Probably best if we let them wake up anyway.” She smirks nodding to a snoring Clarke on Lexa’s shoulder. Nann groans and rolls her eyes.

“Tell Lotan we are gunna need the same alarm clock for the blonde as last time,” Nann mutters. Indra looks at her confused but the elder smirks. “He will know what it means. Come right back after you relay those messages to everyone. You won’t want to miss this.” She grins at her. The chief chuckles and nods in understanding as she walks out of the room. Komfoni carries over Lexa’s tea and hands it over. Sitting on the bed and frowning at the blonde holding her tea. “Think if we pinch her nose, we could pour this tea in her mouth?” Nann asks curiously after a couple of minutes considering the situation. Lexa grins widely and puts her tea down on the bedside table. Excitedly shifting and subtly pinching Clarke’s nose. Just as expected her mouth opens and Nann gently pours in some tea. At the same time, Lexa lets go of her nose so Clarke can swallow. They repeat this process and improve their methods each time. Working quicker and more efficiently until Indra shows back up. The chief raises both eyebrows and stands there curiously for a couple of minutes. Just trying to take in what her eyes seem to be looking at.

“Okay… this is just sad as hell…” Indra mutters at them in disbelief.

“Yet works…” Nann hums not stopping in her pours through the second cup. “Make the third we are on a roll.” The elder whispers enthusiastically. Indra chuckles as she walks to the tea tray and mixes up the new cup. She watches them in amusement and is quietly wondering if she could figure out how to do this with Octavia too. “Alright… let’s get her ready and she can drink the last two before we leave.” Komfoni instructs. Indra chuckles and nods in agreement. Helping Nann ready the clothes and watches as Lexa quickly slides off the bed to change. Indra and Nann work like a pit crew on Lexa’s hair. Rubbing in the magic oil and tag team braiding her brown curly locks. Passing over leather straps to one another as they twist and braid strands. As a result, they finish in record time that has even Lexa impressed. All three turn and look at Clarke snoring in the bed. “This is the fun part.” Nann chuckles to Indra.

“Gah, it will be SO much easier with three now!” Lexa whispers excitedly.

“How many times have you two done this?!” Indra asks a bit concerned.

“Too many to count. Child could sleep through a hurricane when she wants too.” Nann whispers as Clarke’s Wanheda outfit is laid on the bed for them to grab. Gently the elder leans the blonde against Lexa so they can get to work. Indra and Nann unbutton the pajama top and toss it towards the bags. Working as a team to wrap her breasts and pull the shirt on over Clarke’s head. Laying the girl back down flat they work off her pajama bottoms. Snickering when they find out they do indeed need new underwear for her. Simply handing Lexa the new pair to work up her hips as Indra rolls the socks on the girl’s feet lower down. The leggings are a team event with Indra on the right leg and Lexa on the left. Nann is pulling them up the girl’s body gradually as both work them on each leg. All are chuckling quietly to each other in the entire process of absurdity. “Just wait until she wakes up.” Komfoni chuckles.

“It’s the best part,” Lexa assures with a nod.

“Child thinks it’s her superpower.” Nann chuckles in amusement as they sit her up and lean the blonde against Lexa. Both Indra and Nann are armed with brushes. Combing out the blonde absurdity and tying braids together just as they did with Lexa. Although, this one Nann is instructing where and how to braid or twist for the Wanheda signature style. A soft knock sounds at the door and Briya opens it just a sliver. Whispering if everyone is decent yet. Lexa whispers back for her to come in and the gona blinks at the scene.

“Okay… have you been doing this the entire time?!” Briya asks in part awe at the ingenuity and part befuddlement that anyone could sleep through this.

“Sometimes… though once Komfoni banged some armor together and scared the piss out of her… literally.” Lexa grins.

“Oh, that reminds me… today’s pair is on the floor there. Obviously… that worked wonderfully.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes. The gona chuckles in understanding as Catlea walks into the room. Taking in the scene and chuckling to herself.

“Huh… guess this is easier to do with boys…” Catlea smirks at them. Briya looks at her bewildered. “What? I do this before school with mine. Otherwise, half of my crew would be leaving naked.” She mutters, earning a snort of recognition from Indra. “See… she knows what’s up.” Catlea grins.

“You have a report for me I assume?” Indra hums braiding with a wooden comb in her mouth.

“Sha. Hunting is clear. We are planning to take that route as suggested.” Catlea relays. Lexa’s eyes widen and she looks at Nann realizing what this meant.

“ALREADY?!” Lexa whispers flabbergasted.

“We didn’t want to tell her and worry her.” Indra nods with a frown. Lexa stops and thinks for a moment.

“No, I promised to never lie to her before and I am not starting now. It will help her know what she is up against. She is Wanheda, the spirit will steady her.” Lexa decides with a sigh.

“Then I would advise that we make time for both of you to meditate before leaving,” Nann suggests knowingly.

“I agree. It will help calm and bring the respective spirits closer on our journey today,“ Indra nods in understanding.

“Yes. That would be helpful. I will tell her then.” Lexa states as she turns to Indra. “And I want you right above her like you did the last trip. That seemed to help,” Lexa voices getting a resolute nod from Indra.

“I will fake an injury if I have to,” Indra assures. Lexa smiles at her gratefully. She knows the lengths this woman will go to just to make sure someone is comforted.

“Thank you, Indra.” Lexa smiles at her gratefully feeling a bit of her concern lift off her shoulders. They continue to discuss tactics and plans with each other as the women braid the blonde locks. Right as Nann is tying of the last braid Lotan walks in.

“Special Wanheda alarm clock, as requested.” Lotan grins holding up a couple of pieces in his hand. Indra’s eyebrows lift and she blinks for a bit before turning to look at Lexa and Nann.

“Is that… bacon?” Indra mutters bewildered to how this helps… at all. Lotan nods excitedly and waits for both women to climb off the bed from where they were braiding. Walking together around towards him in front of Clarke still being leaned up against Lexa. The man waves the pieces of meat under Clarke’s nose and the girl instantaneously inhales deeply. Blue eyes popping right open and she shoots straight up as she grabs at the food. Moaning in contentment with an absurd little grin all the hell over her freaking face.

“Fucking best wake up… EVER…” Clarke sighs happily. Chewing and licking her fingers until every piece is gone. “And shut up… I did it again!” She whispers in awe looking down at her dressed self. “Hot damn I am good!” She exhales in admiration as she runs a hand over her clothes. Suddenly freezing and moving her face around animatedly. Pulling both hands up to feel her head and her blonde eyebrows shoot upward. “Yoooo… I even braided my hair!” Clarke squeals out excitedly looking at Lexa in amazement. “And shit… I feel so GOOD!! Like I could run for miles I am so raring to go!” The blonde voices quite proud of herself even though she has NO idea how this occurred in the slightest.

“Yes… well done…” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. “Here is your tea.” She instructs handing a cup to the weird blonde. Turning with Nann to pack up everything up in those bags still chuckling softly. Allowing guards to carry them down and ready the horses as they gradually finish. Clarke wanders into the bathroom to relieve herself and cheers seeing she is dry when she was almost positive, she wasn’t. Which just starts up Nann and Indra in laughter again. Lexa just rolls her eyes and allows her lover to have this moment of celebration. They walk downstairs together to begin eating breakfast with their group. For a moment in time, all the various jobs stop and they sit to eat together. One last time on the main floor balcony in the morning sunlight. Chatting and eating their fill while drinking fresh cups of tea or orange juice. It is here Lexa informs the group they will be meditating before leaving today. Clarke watches as everyone just nods in understanding and continues to eat. There is no staying around the table to chat with one another this morning. There is far too much to still get done for this to be allowed. So as individuals finish eating, they head to the sink to wash off their breakfast dishes. Putting away the dishes and utensils before then turning to get back to work again. Eventually, Lexa and Clarke also stand to wash off their dishes and put everything back in their place. Walking back up to the rooftop where the couple plans to meditate that morning.

“Have they scouted the trails yet?” Clarke hums curiously as they walk out onto the roof. Situating themselves on pillows they grabbed from Lotan’s bed.

“Sha. We changed routes to my Hunting trail.” Lexa voices as she sits down.

“Fuck... that means people are already gathering doesn’t it?” Clarke states feeling her heartbeat pick up. Lexa leans forward towards Clarke. Grabbing both of Clarke’s hands in hers and rests her head against her lovers.

“I promised you, while you were a Rattop that I would not lie to you. And I do not plan to start now, hodnes (love).” Lexa informs her earning a smile from Clarke.

“Thank you.” The blonde expresses honestly.

“Of course, hodnes (love),” Lexa replies warmly. “But, yes, that is why we changed routes. The Heda parade trail is one I use in ceremonial uses like returning from war…”

“Or with Wanheda…” Clarke answers in realization.

“Yes, that was why we were originally planning to take that route. The hunting trail, on the other hand, is less known and isolated for the most part. And more importantly, it allows us to cut back into the parade route with our guard detail when we get close to the Polis gates.” She explains.

“So, Indra and the other gonas?” Clarke inquires curiously.

“Will sneak back into Polis like they did when sneaking out as we left.” Lexa describes.

“There will be a rendezvous like before.” The blonde gathers in understanding.

“Correct. They will surround us and we will take formation. It is important for us to ride side by side as we enter Polis. As a symbol of equality between the two of us. Never one pulling before the other.” Lexa voices softly.

“Makes sense. I am glad you will be there beside me.” Clarke exhales trying to settle the uprising tension within her.

“Of course. I would not want it any other way.” Lexa smiles sitting across one another almost identical to how they sat within the Wanheda ascension ceremony.

“Well… now I know why Indra and Nann never once argued when you voiced your plan for us to meditate together before we leave at breakfast.” Clarke mutters in realization.

“Sha (yes).” Lexa chuckles. “Both requested we do this to help calm your nerves… Allow our respective spirits to remain closer to the surface today on our journey.” The brunette replies with a grin. “And if you feel your anxiety rising just stop and breathe. Remember it is not JUST Wanheda arriving in Polis again. But you getting to see Amma again and show her EVERYTHING we got to do in your pictures. Presenting Luna with her gift you worked SO hard on. It is you not having to hide anymore and getting your own guard detail. Seeing the Wanheda suite, playing in the playground again with the natbilda and orphans. It is seeing your blankey and pauna again. Helping Indra make the gift for Octavia and going shopping together in the marketplace. It is us declare our relationship to one another to all Polis.” Lexa reveals with a kind smile to her lover.

“Mmmm… that I Clarke Griffin aka Wanheda routinely fuck Heda Lexa and make her squeal SO loud the guards think it’s a mythical evil spirit.” Clarke grins slyly as Lexa blushes pink.

“Sure…” Lexa squeaks clearing her throat as Clarke chuckles. Waiting a couple of heartbeats just like that. Leaning forehead to forehead and looking into each other’s eyes. After a moment, both return to their meditation poses. Breathing deeply with eyes closed as they listen to the birds chirping around them. The wind whistling and rustling the leaves on the trees above them. The water lapping on the lakeshore. Running through their meditation routine just like they do in Polis several times before coming back to the surface again. Clarke always thinks of it like getting immersed in a calming pool of water and slowly sinking down within the waters. Allowing it to envelop you and enter you in its entirety again. Then slowly rising to the surface and back to reality with it again. Lexa smiles when those blue eyes flutter open and the brunette leans to rest foreheads together again. “Remember, if you feel yourself becoming nervous. Just pray silently to Wanheda to guide and direct you. That is what the spirit is there for. It will help to recenter yourself. Consider what it means to be Wanheda. Why it is you are doing this. The adults back on the ark. Your mother. Just as we talked about, okay?” Lexa whispers compassionately to her lover. Clarke smiles and nods to this reminder. Grateful she has Lexa, Nann, and Indra there. That she isn’t doing this alone anymore. It is funny how much she would’ve hated this notion a couple of months ago. Before the Rattop before everything. Now though… holy crap was she grateful they were there with her.

The Hedas stand and pick up the pillows they were seated upon. Walking hand in hand over where they find Nann waiting for them. Indra takes their pillows to place back on the bed as Komfoni holds a forehead symbol within each hand for her girls. There is almost like a physical shift within the room the second Lexa presses that emblem to her forehead. Then again when Clarke does the same. They all feel it. Though never say a word to one another about it. Just leads the girls to begin donning their armor, weapons, and capes. This time. Strapping on her armor feels so much different for Clarke. Like a little physical piece of Wanheda is being locked into place. When she places her wrist guard, the one over her bracelet. She stops. Resting her hand above it and says a little prayer to each of her fellow rattops. One of thanks and gratitude she hopes they receive. Then simply continues in her routine placing each item and clipping on her cloak. She turns to find Heda smiling at her with hand outstretched towards her. Wanheda takes it with a regal nod before both leave the room. Climbing down the stairs and past the gonas. All of them feel it. The shift. Immediately stopping what they were doing and lowering their heads reverently as the two passes by. Even Lotan which has them smile as the Hedas thank him profusely for his generosity. As he leans over and whispers words of encouragement to Clarke while holding the wrist guard shielding her bracelet. This earns a goofy little Clarke Griffin smile. Just briefly before the Wanheda mask slides back into place. The man chuckles and bows his head as they pass. Gonas lowering them down to the forest floor with the other gonas readying the horses for them.

“Trail as of this time is still clear, Heda, Wanheda and Heda Komfoni. We will need to backtrack a bit to get on the hunter’s path. Though it is not expected to cause a delay in our arrival time within Polis.” Jokull briefs them.

“Thank you Jokull,” Heda replies in understanding. Jokull bows his head respectfully and clicks his heels as he turns to get back in his position. Each pulls up on their horse and into position as they wave so long to their friend Lotan. Turning to work their way on the hunting trail with gonas running the trees overhead. Clarke stays immobile and fixed into position on her horse most of that morning. Just nodding and chatting now and then when someone speaks to her. More focused within her thoughts than anything else. The backpack is now packed in a saddlebag with her hammock and blanket from that night. The girl isn’t even requesting bathroom breaks which concerns Lexa the most. So, she calls one herself and pulls Clarke down off her horse. Forcing her to go like she knows her lover needs to.

“Lex… What if someone sees us… I can’t… I think I can just hold it…” Clarke whispers nervously biting her lip and looking around. _‘Ahhh… there it is…’_ Lexa hums to herself in realization.

“Gonas are in the trees above us at quite a distance to ensure this does not occur as they do with me,” Lexa whispers comfortingly.

“Nobody within a hundred miles. Go pee before you wet yourself, child.” Indra hums down from above them. It’s funny the calm this settles within Clarke hearing Indra still above her. Finding something that used to spark instant ice-cold fear to wash through her now providing comfort. Lexa smirks at Clarke in victory when she witnesses the nod of agreement. After they return to their respective horses and continue their journey. Clarke for one feels MUCH more relaxed than before. Humming to herself since no one is around as her blue eyes glance around at her surroundings. _‘Wait… I know that tree… why do I know that tree?’_ Clarke thinks to herself. Indra looks down when she hears the humming stop. Watching the blonde freeze and that is when the chief realizes where they are. Sprinting like a bat out of hell right over Clarke as she bolts out of formation and to the right. Pushing her horse as fast as it will go while Lexa screams at her lover and pulls to follow with Nann. Totally confused about what is happening as the gonas race to keep up with the two. If it weren’t for Indra keeping up with Clarke they would be lost to where she even went. That is how fast she disappeared from them. It was only Indra purposely running right past a couple of gonas as she followed Clarke that alerted them to what is occurring.

‘ _Please don’t let anyone be around here. Let it be empty with no people.’_ Indra prays to whatever deity will answer. Running faster than she has in quite a long time to keep up with the child. It was a rare ability she knew few were blessed with. This innate sprinting speed right out of the gate. No warm-up or revving of muscles needed. Just boom like a shot of lightning. The exact second Clarke slips down from the horse is when Indra lands on the animal. Pulling the reins and keeping her eyes on the child as she leads the horse over to a patch of grass. Sliding off the chief loops the reins around a branch and races over to Clarke. Shaking visibly with tears pouring down her face. Walking slowly into the entrance in grief like haze. Looking around at the charred remains of those left behind. The absolute horror that she… Clarke Griffin caused.

Indra quickly scans for anyone else around them. Over the charred remains still there. Never touched or moved from their final resting place. Graves of the kids still neatly placed in a little line by the ship. Scattered supplies pulled out and scavenged by grounders and delinquents alike. Rushing above in trees and scanning the area quickly. Into the ship to scan for bodies or hidden individuals. Feeling almost instantly relieved when she realizes they are alone except the hurried presence of gonas, Heda Lexa and Nann rushing to get to them. Lexa arrives only seconds after Clarke herself does. Though it feels like far too long for her liking. Instantly recognizing the place, she slips off her horse and runs to her love. Trusting one of the gonas to care for the animal and ensure it doesn’t run off. Pushing her legs into overtime to get to Clarke’s side. Shaky hand reaching out for the drop ship metal siding to brace herself from collapsing. Sliding there just in time to catch her love before she hits the ground. Pulling Clarke to her tenderly as they both sink to their knees. Clarke weeping and screaming in horror almost unaware of herself.

“Hodnes, (love,) You are not a fraga. You survived.” Lexa states strongly just as they did before when she drew this. Hoping it strikes a chord and brings her back. Feeling Clarke pull away to look at her, Lexa cups her lover’s face. Seeing those blue eyes still flutter around at the scene around them. “Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa instructs wanting to ground her lover. Calling her name to get her attention and giving a resolute command. Easy to decipher and do without much thought added in. One in which she has given many times before in moments like this. Tears. Overwhelmed and emotionally distraught just like now. “Come on Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa instructs again in the same Opkepa tone of voice. Blue snaps to green and finally lock on to her. “Good. Good girl.” Lexa praises unabashedly. “Disha hir ste chit wor bilaik, hodnes (This is what war looks like, love). You were FORCED into a war and YOU won. Yu don kik thru. (you survived)” Lexa voices pointing to the charred bodies just as she did before. Only this time it is real and not a picture. There are real bodies behind them still faintly smelling off fuel from the ship that burned them. The blonde is no longer small like she was before, though still seeking Lexa’s comfort. That. That has not changed one bit. The familiarity of the words Lexa speaks clicks for Clarke. Blinking and seeming to resurface from her haze of grief. Still shaking but locked onto Lexa. Not daring to look away not even once. “Repeat after me, hodnes.” Lexa coaches holding Clarke’s face lovingly between her hands. “I am not a fraga. I survived.” She states resolutely.

“I… I’m… N… noo… not a… a… a… fra… fraga… I sur… survived.” Clarke chokes out between sobs. Lexa beams at her and nods.

“That fact, Clarke. That does not change with our location. It remains true still. Even now. When it hurts.” Lexa soothes. It is like they are in their own little world together. Just them. No one else as they stare into each other’s eyes. Gonas are left stunned witnessing this moment. Not only with the Hedas but from where they are. Some have family here. Brothers. Sisters. Husbands. Wives. Daughters. Sons. Fathers. Mothers. Bodies left unclaimed as their fight ended still alive. Burnt to ash in a millisecond of a moment. And here. The person who should be proud of this. Who won this battle. Weeps for them. With them. In solidarity and guilt. It leaves them in awe. Speechless and honored. Watching Nann hobble over with Indra to the girls. Helping both up off the ground.

“Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru. Wanheda. These here. These are my gonas. Who died after receiving Heda’s orders from my mouth.” Indra begins softly locking her eyes onto Clarke. The blonde head snaps up in the realization of what she means. Turning to look at Lexa in silent question to this being true.

“All orders of war have to be permitted by Heda,” Lexa explains quietly.

“Orders that I wholeheartedly agreed with at the time. And still. You are not whom I blame for this.” Indra assures comfortingly. “We are partly to blame here,” Indra admits solemnly. “We lost sight of our original goal so wrapped up in our grief and shock. Death was not something any of us ever anticipating happening here. You were goufa who needed help. It took us by surprise in a bad way.” The chief explains softly. “Now, I know how warped and distorted all of your minds were so fresh from the ark. We took your hostility as hostility instead of what it really was…” She whispers to the girl. Clarke’s blue eyes lock onto Indra’s waiting for her to answer. “Fear. You were scared and alone. And we should have reacted better.”

“You couldn’t have known Indra,” Clarke states looking back down to the ground.

“No. You are right. We couldn’t have known. This was beyond anything we had experienced before. Which is why the ark. Your mother. Skaikru council. They are also to blame here. For sending you down untrained and alone. For distorting your minds in the first place. Do you not think we haven’t connected why Octavia reacted SO very different then all of you did?” Indra poses to the girl. Clarke’s eyes widen hearing this. Realizing just how much they owe Octavia right now. How grateful she suddenly finds herself being for Octavia being raised away from them for one of the first times ever. Knowing that this distance allowed her protection against learning to judge others too quickly. Facilitating her to find friendship and safety in the people Clarke had thought were enemies. As much as it pained her to realize it, Clarke knew… without any doubt, if Octavia hadn’t done this for them… dragging all of them along with her in this grounder friendship…. She knew no one else would have.

“Oct… Octavia…” Clarke whispers in wonder glancing up to Indra with wide emotional eyes.

“Sha… Think of how different all of this could have been if you were raised away from that judgmental influence of the ark.” Indra explains delicately. She watches the blonde's mouth drop open and the chief just knows the girl gets it. “While I will never stop wishing I could’ve saved her from that pain she experienced on the ark. It helps. Just a little to know how incredible ai yongon (my child) was when she was needed the most.” Indra voices.

“She saved us both.” Clarke wavers.

“Sha (yes).” Lexa nods to her love. Clarke swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

“They have SO much to make up for,” Clarke growls with tears still flowing down her cheeks. Gritting her teeth in anger with eyes flashed red as she scans over the scene. Standing straighter. Stout and resolute. Even her walk is different and it is sort of creeping Lexa out.

“Is this what it feels like for you when I do this?” Lexa whispers to Nann frowning. The elder smirks at her with a chuckle and nods. “Jok (fuck).” Lexa expresses with wide eyes. Watching as her lover… no scratch that. This. Who this is… there is no doubt… this is not her lover. This is Wanheda. Stepping carefully over bodies. Never once stepping into or on one. Studying each meticulously. Then waving an outstretched palm over the would-be head and down the body. Chanting softly each time. Wanheda does this with each body. Every bone. Even places there is nothing left. Just a sunken boot print. Body incinerated. Then turns to the people watching the blonde it inhabits with an expression of wonder on each of their faces. The girl’s once blue eyes now glowing red. Leaving ZERO doubt to whom is standing here before them.

“Omo keryons sen klir (their souls are set free).” Wanheda voices in a deep unnatural voice for someone of Clarke's size. Then the presence nods to them in finality. Walking right back over the maze of people. Seeming to sense how this will overwhelm the holder of its spirit. Right back over to Heda. Then leaves just as quickly as it came. Blue eyes shining again and blinking a few times. Clearing her throat and looking around a bit confused.

“Well, that was weird as ever-loving fuck…” Clarke mutters a bit freaked out. Lexa is the first to snort out in laughter. Quickly joined by Nann and Indra. Soon the entire retired skaigonakru guards around them join in the laughter at this.

“Oh, yea… she’s back.” Jokull chuckles.

“Wasn’t as weird as that voice.” Lexa laughs hugging Clarke to her tightly.

“Really? What was it like?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Joken (fucking) disturbing as all get out…” Nann mutters with wide eyes. Indra snorts and nods in agreement.

“Were you not aware?” Lexa asks, furrowing her brows curiously.

“Oh… Well… I sorta got distracted.” Clarke admits sheepishly shrugging. I mean, she could faintly hear and see what was going on. But like… it wasn’t her fault there was ALWAYS a bazillion pretty flowers where she and Death always met.

“Shocking.” Indra cackles, shaking her head.

Clarke turns intended to make it back to the horses. But freezes in mid-step. Viewing the neat row of bodies of her fallen delinquents. A few tears leak out of her eyes as she slowly returns her foot to the ground. Turning her head to the wall That Lexa hadn’t even noticed had something written on it. That is when it hits her what that is. It is a list of the dead. Their names. First and last. Komfoni and all her gonas suddenly realize this as well. Having tears running down their cheeks of the listed fallen skai goufa (children). Even the ones they knew to be guilty of evil within them. Indra couldn’t help but wonder if in some way… they could have been saved. Maybe if they were raised differently. Saved sooner from the influence of the ark. Still… they all watch as the holder of Wanheda’s spirit touches each name engraved into the metal. So reverently and grief-stricken. Like she is remembering each face in her mind as her fingers touch over the name in the metal.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke whispers resting her head against the cool metal. Turning around to where the now lay. Those graves of what remains in that neat little line. Walking towards them she falls to her knees in front of them. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you,” Clarke tells them. Each lifeless body now laying in the cold earth. She feels Lexa’s hand on her shoulder. Silent but there to share the grief just the same. She swallows and collects herself as a thought hits her like a ton of bricks. “This… THIS is my mother’s legacy…” She snarls. “My mother and ALL… ALL those FUCKING adults.” She spits shaking her head. “Their actions caused this. AND I… I hold it no more.” Clarke grits out as anger flares to life within the pit of her stomach. Lexa nods and squeezes her shoulder in agreement. The brunette knows what she is doing. She is speaking this deceleration into existence. Just like Lexa taught her to do with those little reminders as a little goufa. She is correcting her thoughts. Even in the pain. The tears. The ache.

Clarke goes to stand and smiles a little at the tan hand offering to help her up. Taking it, she rises and pulls Lexa in front of Wells’s grave. Swallowing hard and sniffling as she squeezes Lexa’s hand tighter. “Wells…” She wavers softly. “I know I haven’t been here in a while. But I wanted you to meet someone.” Clarke states turning to smile at the brunette with so much love and happiness. Pain and grief still there. But it now at least they have company. “This is Lexa. And I think you would like her.” Clarke wavers sniffling. Lexa squeezes her hand in understanding who this is. This is her entwine’s best friend Clarke told her so much about. The boy her mother intended her daughter to marry. The son of the chancellor whose cruel legacy killed his child. The one who protected her lover’s heart without question like a true gona. Doing whatever he could to be there for her. Be whatever she needed him to be. Even if that meant losing her. Getting her anger and grief. So, Lexa softly speaks to Wells just as she saw her lover do. Thanking him for all of this in entirety. Leaving Clarke in more tears just at the gesture.

“Who the hell are they talking to?” Nann whispers in complete bewilderment to Indra.

“Dead kid buried under that little lump there,” Indra whispers back far too casually than the elder thinks that sentence warrants. Turning with wide eyes of disgust and horror the chief grins in amusement at Nann. “It is how the Skaikru attends to their dead.” She explains with a chuckle watching the elder relax.

“Jok (fuck). Could’ve mentioned that sooner!” Komfoni hisses at her.

“No way. This was far more entertaining.” Indra chuckles softly as the girls stand quietly talking to the ground. Indra and Nann wait until the Hedas turn to walk back over to them. Leading them back to the horses as Indra moves to help Nann up on her horse. Lexa and Clarke stop by the blonde’s horse. Still in each other’s arms and hugging one another tightly. Just needing a couple more seconds in each other’s arms after something so emotional.

“Are we… Are we close to home?” Clarke asks into Lexa’s shoulder. “I just… I just want to be home.” Clarke wavers a bit. Hugging Lexa tighter. The brunette is unable to prevent the smile that washes over her face hearing this. Polis. Polis is Clarke’s home. Keryons (spirits) Lexa could implode right here in happiness. Understanding just how big this was for Clarke. Not calling ANYTHING home since she left the ark SO long ago. It has her hugging the blonde tighter in her arms as a result.

“We are hodnes (love). We are VERY close to home.” Lexa assures kissing the back of the blonde head repeatedly. “Then you can cuddle that pauna, snuggle in that blankey and suckle all you want. I promise.” She whispers just for her lover to hear. Knowing exactly what Clarke was craving after today. After being away so long and having such an emotional experience. So of course, Lexa was more than happy to promise her lover JUST that when they return.

“Naked?” Clarke whispers back hopefully. Earning a snort of laughter for Lexa. _‘Literally the same. Just older now. I swear._ ’ Lexa chuckles to herself.

“Naked,” Lexa whispers back feeling a little happy dance from Clarke still hugging her. She chuckles and rolls her green eyes at her lover’s antics.

“I picked you flowers but they did not come with me. Sorry.” Clarke sulks disappointedly as they pull apart.

“That is what you were distracted by?” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“Well, yea. They were pretty!” Clarke defends.

“Mmm… then you will just have to paint them for me later then.” Lexa smiles, helping her lover onto the mare. ANNNNDDD of course coping a feel for a second. Then she walks to her own horse and swings upon it. Pulling it over to trot alongside her blonde lover as they turn around to make their way back to the trail. Distracting Clarke by having her describe in detail each flower she picked. Which to no one’s shock morphs into a detailed description of the ‘blobby death dude’ meeting place. Occupying the blonde right up to the rendezvous point where Lexa is forced to interrupt her lover in mid-sentence.

“I am sorry to interrupt. But we are quickly coming up on the rendezvous point and I didn’t want you to be alarmed when you see the armed guards on horses.” Lexa whispers quickly as Clarke hums in understanding.

“Oh wait… does that mean Indra is leaving too?” Clarke asks nervously. The warrior drops behind Clarke making her jolt in the saddle and squeak. Turning with wide eyes. “Fuck… like a jack-in-the-box from hell.” Clarke mutters clutching her heart to try and get it beating again.

“Apologies.” Indra chuckles slyly which Clarke knows damn well means ‘no I’m most certainly not’ in Indra. It has Lexa laughing at the two and her lover jolting wildly in sudden alarm. Even the horse seems to be laughing at her as the blonde glares at the mare disapprovingly. “I just wanted to inform you that we will be personally escorting these… glow crates and sneaking them into Polis with us as we part ways.” Indra tells her.

“Oh… okay. Sounds good. Just make sure Luna doesn’t see anything… and they are placed in direct sunlight.” Clarke instructs with a nod.

“Clarke’s or my balcony will do.” Heda chuckles with a grin.

“I was planning on ensuring these get to Polis safely. Though if you would rather, I can pretend to be ‘injured’ so I can remain with you as you enter Polis. We can say you found me outside Trikru and offered to get me a healer in Polis.” Indra explains casually.

“Really?” Clarke asks as she sees the gonas on horseback nearing them up ahead on the trail.

“Sha. (yes)” Indra assures with a nod.

“But none of the gonas can get into our private quarters though…” Clarke whispers concerned and biting her lip.

“I can have them put the crates on the roof until you can retrieve them,” Indra suggests. Clarke sighs heavily and closes her eyes. Lexa smiles knowing the answer before it is even spoken.

“No. That is okay.” Clarke whispers wavering a bit. “Make sure my glow babies make it safe and sound. And Luna sees none of it. I want it to be a surprise.”

“As you wish Wanheda.” Indra hums with a smile. “Just think of your mother if you get scared. It will summon Wanheda to you in a heartbeat with all that fury.” She whispers into Clarke’s ear. The blonde smiles and nods as they slow the horses to a stop. Skaigonakru drops from the trees as one. Striding over to help unload the glow crates from Wanheda’s horse. One by one the little boxes stacked inside the larger crate holding get passed to gona hands. Each simply taking it and turning where another gona wraps the crate to everyone’s chests. Securing it by winding vines around the boxes and looping each shoulder. Tying it off around the gonas middles creating a little open bag of sorts to allow sunlight to the bowls. One that enables the person to hold the crate just in case but also frees hands up for climbing. Each time they finish the gona runs straight back up in position in the trees.

“Seriously… how are they doing that so fast??” Clarke whispers as the gonas are looping vines around their partners at warp speed. Clarke didn’t think that it was possible to make a bag or… holder thingy so freaking fast like that… and you know… it actually work. “I can’t even… god… that is like… the most mind-blowing thing… ever…” Clarke mutters just overwhelmed with how impressed she is at this moment.

“Clarke… you are Wanheda.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes. It seemed a bit ironic to her that the blonde who fell from the freaking sky and became one of the most legendary holders of the god-like spirit within her culture could say something like that. Clarke was the literal definition of mind-blowing.

“Shhh… let me have this…” Clarke hisses back causing a snort of laughter. A gona takes off his pack and sets it on the ground as he gets his crate then walks over to get his vines wrapped on. A few more do this and it has the blonde looking at them curiously. Jokull is one of the last other than Indra to go. Clarke figures out why when the burley Jokull… roughly the size of a freaking door… gets the big crate all the others were inside. Indra and a couple of others work to tie it in place to his chest. When Jokull turns and sees Clarke's face he grins.

“Do not worry Wanheda. It is quite lightweight without anything inside.” Jokull assures with a smirk. The blonde hums in realization and nods as the gona scurries up the tree. The last few tie crates to each other and wait for Indra to finish so they can tie the chief up with hers. Clarke watches as Indra picks up a pack on the ground from the gonas and straps it onto the horse. Looking back, she realizes her mare looks almost identical to Lexa’s now. All laden with saddlebags as if traveling. The blue eyes watch Indra strap each pack on and then turn to pick up the crate. Observing hands wrapping vines around Indra just like the others. The chief turns and winks at the blonde watching her. Grinning she shimmies up the tree and heads to Polis. With that, Clarke takes a deep breath of finality. _‘Okay… time to be Wanheda and shit.’_ She thinks resolutely.

“This is when I would consider beginning to pull on my Heda mask,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear before they head out with their guard detail. Horses beside one another and Nann right behind them.

“Noted,” Clarke whispers back as they pull out with the guard surrounding them. Literally. The detail puts two gonas beside each girl. One in front of the other. Several in front of them and more behind. Prevent anyone from approaching the party even if they wanted to. They can see the Hedas in passing with little glimpses but that is all. It only takes a few steps before Clarke starts feeling SO much better about this whole situation. _‘Huh… okay… Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.’_ Clarke thinks with a sigh of relief. Doing what Lexa suggested and thinking about Wanheda. What it means to be Wanheda. Her mother. The skaikru adults and council. She thinks back to the lessons Lexa and Nann gave her about the mask. Clarke is almost sure she is ready and this will be a cakewalk. Up until the very moment Clarke hears the screaming cheers of crowds as they start to near the parade trail. Then all that preparation… yea all that shit goes out the fucking window.

Lexa leans over and whispers the last instructions to her before they cross over onto the main path to Polis. The screams will prevent them from hearing one another. “Okay, Clarke. We are drawing closer to Polis where we will cross over to the main road. There is already quite a crowd but we will not stop to greet anyone. We will just ride through as I typically do when returning home.” Lexa instructs quietly. “Just stay calm and keep riding beside me. Your horse will naturally follow the pace and gate of mine. My people know I will not stop when I first arrive home. They will not ask. I promise.” She assures comfortingly. “Your horse with walk with mine towards the Polis stables instinctively. We will only part ways once in the privacy of the stable. This is where stable hands will be waiting inside to care for our horses. There we both will dismount so all they can begin caring for our horses. We will both wait for Komfoni here. And then walk hand in hand into the Polis tower together. Where we will immediately go into the elevator.” Lexa explains with a soft empathetic smile. Clarke turns to look into those warm green eyes and takes a deep breath. Nodding in understanding to Lexa’s preparation for what is about to happen. “Just remember to breathe, hodnes (love). Stay calm and breathe. It will be over before you know it.” The brunette comforts.

“Sha (yes). I will be right behind you the entire time ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Just relax your body. Pretend to be unaffected and resolutely calm. Even if inside you are a basket case. As I tell Lexa… ‘fake it till you make it, my dear.’ Oh, and don’t worry about your saddlebags. Guards will be unloading and carrying them up for us.” The elder smiles at the blonde.

The minute they pull onto the Heda parade route Clarke’s knuckles go white. Though to her credit, Clarke’s face remains unchanged in its stoic form. Even as her body visibly stiffens in panic. Simply because Clarke had never in her life seen this many fucking people… ever. _'Shit… Shit… Shit… Okay… Wanheda… This is… god, there is a lot of people here… and I REALLY don’t want to fuck this up… which… given my track record… has a pretty good chance of happening if I don’t have you helping me here.’_ Clarke thinks desperately. Praying silently to calm herself to this supposed thing her people taught her was absurd to ever believe in. Largely frowning upon religion of all kinds and leaned more towards the knowledge is power side of the debate. Yet, here Clarke is. Finding herself praying anxiously to someone only she has ever seen on this earth today. It isn’t the most reverent. And yes, it is laced with expletives every other word… but you know what. Beggars can’t be choosers and holy fuck is she begging right about now. _'Please Wanheda… For the love of fucking hell… PLEASE take control of the words that come out of my mouth… And my actions, behaviors, etc… seriously... just all the above please! I mean…. Lexa said she always prays for the spirit to direct her words… and like… gave me a whole little lecture about this… but I don’t trust myself to not fuck this up… so just like… go for it… take over and do your thing. Seriously, I will just sit back and wait in the background over here.’_ Clarke assures biting her lip nervously. _‘And it is a bit scary to hand my body over to someone and whatever… there are just so many red flags that go up… but I trust you… to you know… give me control again when you deem it is safe… Like when we’re back in our private quarters in Polis… No one around anymore kinda thing… not in like 5 years preferably… I mean… I am not ordering you or anything… but yea…’_ Clarke adds quickly in a complete panic. _‘Oh… and nix the creepy voice thing. And maybe… if you can… I don’t know how this motherfucking shit works and all that jazz… but try and mimic my voice, and like me… ish… not like psychotic me… but like situationally appropriate me… if there is such a thing. Because umm… Apparently, Wanheda voice was … disturbing… kay thanks… okay… go forth and occupy blobby man!’_ The only response she gets to this is a deep chuckle in her brain. A LONG deep chuckle of great amusement before she is quickly back in the flower field sighing in relief. Laying back in the flowers and breathing deeply in their calming scent and closing her eyes for a bit. When she is reopening them she is able to watch and hear like an old movie on the ark. Occasionally, Wanheda turns to Lexa… nope, definitely Heda now… that is obvious from Lexa's riding posture. It is the one she did when the elders became visible to them.

Lexa watches Clarke sit straighter and rigid again. Seeing the blonde head nod regally to those who cheer as she passes by. Lexa smiles at Clarke doing as she is told for once… even if it was in pure panic. Lexa used to require this quite often in the first few years. Now though, it was rare for her. Simply pulling on the mask and allowing it to speak to her through events. Opening herself to be influenced by the spirit while still remaining in control. Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke could do the same or not. She was hopeful but she didn’t want to assume. Heda and Wanheda are VERY different spirits. So Lexa knew there was a real possibility of the spirit of Wanheda acting VERY different than she knew Heda did with her. Though just for this once, she takes Clarke’s lead. Allowing the spirit to be called forward to occupy her entirely. Simply because she wanted Clarke to know that the spirit of Heda could do this with her as well.

When Wanheda pans back over to Lexa, the blue eyes notice something. Lexa is… well… different. Sitting in a very different posture. Not moving the same as she knew Lexa always did. Lexa turns and nods to Wanheda. At that moment Clarke knows for sure and is floored. That isn’t Lexa. That is Heda pretending to be Lexa. _‘Huh… I wonder if Lex and I could like meet here in… uhh….’_ Clarke thinks looking around her. _‘Fuck… I literally don’t know where the hell this is or even like… what the everloving fuck this is…’_ Clarke goes back to watching the whole thing play out. _‘Dude… we are like celebrities and shit…’_ She thinks watching people scream and almost pass out from the sheer joy of seeing a millisecond of her face. _‘God… we should like release some fucking Xanax out in the air before we enter the crowd again like this…’_ Clarke mutters a little concerned for these poor individuals screaming like that. The view turns again back on Lexa’s profile and at that moment, Clarke can’t help checking her lover out. Especially with the sunlight hitting those brown curls like that. _‘Yep. She is SOOOOOOO hot._ ’ Clarke chuckles with that stupid grin all the hell over her face. Observing Wanheda’s gaze pan the crowd again. _‘That’s right. Guess who fucks your Heda? That’d be me.’_ Clarke chuckles in amusement.

“I can hear you.” Death chuckles in an echo around her.

“Oh… my bad… want me to like… keep it G rated or whatever?” Clarke states to… well... nothing… she didn’t know how this worked. She hears the cackling again and grins.

“It is actually quite entertaining. I just wanted you to know I can hear this. In case it left you uncomfortable as a result.” The voice rings out again.

“Dude… I am just SOOOOOO fucking glad to not be there. Like wow….” Clarke voices in relief. Hearing another booming laugh resound.

“Yes… I gathered this supposition from hearing your plea laced with rather colorful words. By far one of the most… unique prayer I have ever received. And that is saying something, Clarke Griffin.” Death chuckles to her in that deep voice.

“So, does this mean you like… can read my thoughts and shit… because like… Woah!” Clarke declares amazed. Death chortles quite loudly.

“At this moment, yes. I am inhabiting your body. Therefore, as a result, I hear your thoughts.” Death chuckles in amusement.

“Oh… makes sense… alright… carry on. Sorry for disturbing your performance and shit” Clarke calls out with a grin hearing the laughter. _'Dude… I had NO idea Death laughed so much…’_ Clarke grins proudly to herself. “Neither did I for the record.” Death echoes earning a barking laugh from Clarke. As the ride continues… much longer than anticipated. Clarke finds a way to occupy herself by mimicking weird voices to the people they pass. Right along with the words they say… or think… she didn’t stop to decide this or anything Clarke just went it. And was having a BALL doing this, to say the least. Death seems to agree with this activity since Clarke can hear the occasional laugh echo. Though it doesn’t show this… well, Clarke thinks… she is seeing what her eyes are seeing… so who knows. Honestly, the Death thingy impersonating her could be having Clarke picking her freaking nose. And you know what? She would be fine with it at this point. Just as long as Clarke is not on that horse with those screamy people then all is well. Nann comes into her view and Clarke cheers out a loud excited.

“NANNA!!”

Complete with a wide smile of happiness. Watching as the elder gets off her horse and smirks in amusement at both spirits inhabiting her yongons bodies at the moment.

“Fucking hell I hate that elevator thing….” Clarke voices the second she sees that metal box they are walking towards.

“Alright. I will stay a little longer then.” Death cackles in amusement to her.

“OH MY GOD, YOU ARE FUCKING BEST!” Clarke gasps happily.

~~~

Lexa relaxes and turns to look at Clarke. Almost cackling that Wanheda is still here. No doubt due to her absolute LOATHING of this elevator ride.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Leska.” The blonde leans over to whisper. It has Lexa smile knowing Death is finding this almost as humorous as her.

“Avoiding the elevator again, isn’t she?” Lexa whispers back.

“Currently getting lauded praises as we speak.” Death/Clarke voices in amusement.

“Knew it.” Lexa snickers back, shaking her head.

“Should’ve heard all the voices she did for your people as they passed.” Death inhabited Clarke adds as the party walks out to their floor. This does get a full snort of laughter from Lexa that is quickly is forced to stifle. 

“Oh, I am looking forward to that,” Lexa assures still chuckling softly. The very moment they walk into the throne room and the door closes behind them. Clarke relaxes with a HUGE sigh of contentment.

“Fucking YES!!!!” Clarke declares earning a cackle from Nann behind them. “OH!” Clarke cries turning and whipping the door open. “Hey… umm... guardy people… can you get Amma… like as fast as your legs can take you… and tell her to bring the goods. She’ll know what it means. Kay thanks.” Clarke grins closing the door and beams proudly at herself. Momentarily frowning when she spots Lexa and Nann hysterically laughing. “Jesus… you two look psychotic…” She mutters striding right past them and whipping Heda’s bedroom door open.

“OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!!” Clarke shouts and waits for an answer.

“Am I supposed to know what the jok (fuck) that absurdity you just said means?” Indra asks furrowing her eyebrows.

“Oh… it’s what we said as kids playing hide and seek. Means come out, games over.” Clarke shrugs casually.

“So… why the jok (fuck) didn’t you just SAY THAT?!” Indra exclaims in disbelief.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Clarke gasps with wide eyes. Like she is just as confused by this discovery as Indra currently is. The chief rolls her eyes and tilts her head at the two-cackling walking in.

“Okay, What’d you do now?” Indra sighs over to Clarke.

“I dunno. Just told the gaurdy dudes to go get Amma for me.” Clarke shrugs.

“In the most… Absurd way…” Nann chortles wiping tears from her eyes. Clarke rolls her eyes and searches around the room.

“Wait! Where’s Luna?!” Clarke asks disappointedly.

“My guess is teaching the natbilda. It is around that time.” Lexa shrugs.

“Oh good! That’ll give us a solid… 5 minutes before she comes racing in!” Clarke hums happily walking straight to Lexa’s balcony she saw Indra come from. Wanting to check on the glow water again and pushes each bowl into the direct sunlight.

~~~

“Okay. So here the seven hundredth and forty-seventh clause outlines safe trade habits allowing peace to remain within the clans. Bylaws protecting those with goods to trav…” Luna continues in her lecture idly as she hears a gona race into the school. Breathlessly muttering to Amma that Wanheda summoned her and wants her to ‘bring the goods.’ Which has Amma snorting in laughter. Abruptly, right in the middle of her lecture, Luna shrieks out an earsplittingly loud, “THEIR BACK!!!” The very second, she hears the gona’s message. Positively scaring the shit out of half the class who’d been asleep in her boring lecture about trading laws in the sacred text. Jolting up wildly. Some more successful than others having flipped their chairs over backward. All freaked out eyes watch as Luna dances excitedly and shrieks out a “CLASS DISMISSED I GOT A BLONDE TO SEE ABOUT A GLOW FISH!!!” Flying out of that class and leaving the natbilda looking at each other confused with wide eyes of alarm.

“Is that code for something?” Aden frowns in confusion still clutching his chest in panic as he stands to pull his chair back up.

“And did she say glow fish?” Yarla mutters standing to retrieve the pen she just launched across the room.

“Who cares! We got out early!” Calix cries happily resting his feet on the desk and leaning back.

~~~

A Luna shaped blur rockets around Amma as the woman fetches ‘the goods’ the blonde spoke of. Excitedly screeching “THEIR BACK!!! THEIR BACK!!!” repeatedly at her which is not helping Amma move any faster packing those items securely in her bag over her shoulder. Though it is a lot more entertaining. Especially as the toddlers are now watching the woman circle Amma in wonder.

“Let me guess. Heda and Komfoni have returned from their trip.” Fei chuckles watching the circling blur screeching at the top of her lungs.

“How’d you guess? I will be escorting professor wing-nut here to see them. Go check on the natbilda she just abandoned in this process, will you?” Amma smirks at her husband walking the absurdity shaped as Luna to the elevator. She hears a fierce little scream in protest and rolls her eyes. Striding over to pick up Xander. Grabbing the holder Fei is cackling while holding out to her and helping his wife strap it on. “You were literally just fine a couple of seconds ago.” She hums down at the giggling little boy. Quite happy now he got his way as he watches the weird lady circle his Amma.

“That was before he saw you approaching the evil elevator that takes you bye-bye’s” Fei singsongs as he pats the little head.

“You are getting far too smart for your own good, little man.” Amma hums to him. “And Luna. Pipe down before you scare poor Xander, please.” She calls out to the blur, who screeches to a dramatic halt and frowns down in confusion at the laughing baby.

“LIES!! HE’S LAUGHING!!! She cheers starting right back up again and adding a little dance now. Fei snorts in amusement and grins at his wife.

“Have fun!” He calls still cackling at them as they make it to the elevator.

~~~

They hear Luna coming two floors down before they even hear the footsteps. Everyone in Heda’s quarters stops to turn toward the front door chuckling. It isn’t until they reach their floor that they figure out what the hell Luna is piercingly chanting out. Producing a round of chuckling from the whole group. Lexa is having to hold on to the back of Clarke’s shirt to prevent her from rocketing to find Luna. Already beside herself with glee at this point. The front door guards are falling over themselves by the time Luna makes it to them. Only able to nod at Luna in reply to her screeching chant. Amma waves to them with a smirk as she is dragged right past them by a persistent bushy-haired woman. Bolting right through the throne room and throwing the bedroom door open excitedly. Her brown eyes find them at once. Lexa and Clarke standing a couple of steps away from the front door. The Floukru woman rips out a piercingly loud scream of delight and throws her hands up. Clarke responds almost identically screeching right back and throwing her arms up as well. Indra and Nann watch in amusement as the two lunatics continue to screech back and forth at each other. Still in the same spot in front of the door. Luna hasn’t even walked into the freaking room yet.

“Keryons (spirits) are they always like this?” Indra mutters with a smirk as her eyes bounce from one screamer to the other.

“Yep.” Nann chuckles.

“Unfortunately.” Amma laughs coming over to hug them both. Lexa attempts to come to join them and wait for the weirdos to collect themselves. Only for two hands to shoot out and hold each of her wrists resolutely. Now left rolling her green eyes as she chuckles at the two idiots she adores. As the three turns to watch the girls, Indra and Nann snort watching the little boy view the two women with absolute fascination. Amma knew it was only a matter of time as Xander promptly joins right in with their screams. Not having a clue to what is going on. Just happy to participate. Amma smirks down at the little boy flailing happily and screeching like a bird as loudly as he can get his tiny lungs to go.

“How long do you think their gunna go?” Indra mutters to Nann.

“Those two could do this for hours,” Amma states nodding to Clarke and Luna. “This one will stop when I put a boob in his mouth though.” She smirks over at Indra who cackles. Lexa swears she still hears ringing in her ears as they FINALLY advance to wild hugging. Literally. Dancing in place and hugging each other. Then turning to do the same to Lexa. Then back to each other again.

“What do you think she’ll do when she sees her gift?” Indra whispers excitedly. Nann and Amma snort in laughter at this knowing the woman is going to lose it. It isn’t until about the 7th hugging session that Clarke stops and does the oddest little dance to the balcony. Leaving everyone falling over each other as Luna just happily mimics her friend to where she went. As if this was the most ordinary thing in the world. Lexa is having to wipe tears from her eyes as she walks to the balcony with everyone else. Watching as Clarke bends to pick up the fish-shaped glass and thrusts it out to Luna.

“TA-DAH!!!” Clarke chirps proudly.

“YOU GOT ME AN INVISIBLE FISH?!” Luna cries out almost beside herself with happiness.

“You mean that was a joken (fucking) option?” Indra whispers to Nann. Clarke though just smirks and rolls her eyes. Shaking the bowl so it causes the water to glow brightly. Luna seems to implode physically, mentally, and emotionally all at once. All eyes are watching in amusement as they watch this play out. From shrieking in delight. To hysterical babbles. Though Indra’s favorite is the bizarre little hopping jig Luna seems to be doing the entire time.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH…. Do it again!!!!!” Luna shrills still dancing when it starts to fade. Lexa snorts in cackles as Clarke happily obliges. Hell, Clarke could do this all day if this is the reaction she gets. “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT’S GLOWING!!!!!!! LEXA!!!!! IT’S GLOWING!!” Luna exclaims animatedly. Just in case her striknatbildasis (little nightblood sister) didn’t know already or anything. Unexpectedly the jig and screeching stops as Luna’s dark eyes almost fall right out of her freaking little bushy head. “IT’S A FISHY!!!!!” Luna roars as she recognizes the shape the glass is in. Lexa almost pees herself right along with the others at this declaration. 

“YEP!! We were trying to figure out how to transport a glow fish here without the glow water. Since most don’t survive without it. UNTIL I realized the water ITSELF actually CONTAINS a TINY little fish that helps to make it glow.” Clarke explains with a huge grin. Luna’s jaw is on the ground and her eyes widen dramatically. Seeming to be stunned stone stiff almost too overwhelmed to even process this information. “I didn’t just get you one. I got you billions.” Clarke beams proudly.

“Bil… billons…” Luna gasps in awe looking in the glass and back up to Clarke repeatedly.

“More or less… probably more.” Clarke chuckles.

“That is a lot of names….” The bushy-haired woman mutters with an outrageously stupid grin all over her face.

“Mmm… it already goes by Bioluminescent Dinoflagellate.” Clarke tells Luna earning, a snort from Nann and Indra hearing this.

“Woah…” Luna gasps looking at the bowl again in amazement. “That’s bigger than yours Lex.” She mutters taken aback. Like she thought it was impossible for ANYONE to achieve this. “I’ll call him Bobert for short,” Luna whispers petting the side of the glassfish reverently. Lexa barks out a laugh before she can stop it.

“As long as you keep him in sunlight all day. Then Bobert here will glow for you all night.” Clarke smiles at her. “Like a little nightlight.”

“In the shape of a fish.” Lexa chuckles.

“YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTESTS BEST BEST EVER!!!!” Luna cries hugging them excitedly. While doing so Clarke briefly loses her grip and feels the glass slip from her hands. It is like slow motion as all the eyes watch it fall to the floor. Luna screams in horror only to stop when it doesn’t shatter upon impact. Instead, it just glows brighter now.

“Oh… and Orlan made a special glass that won’t break thanks to a spore he found in the glowing forest.” Clarke grins at her.

“Oh goodness! Well of course he did!” Amma exclaims grinning. “By the way how’s he doing.” Amma hums curiously over at Nann.

“I throw food at the weird child via my gonas at least twice a week. Which the boy thinks is delivered by…” Indra laughs momentarily pausing to look at Clarke. “What did he call it?”

“Glow fairies.” Clarke chuckles.

“You can’t convince him it isn’t. Trust me. I tried.” Lexa sighs wearily.

“As long as he is remembering to eat!” Amma chortles.

“OH!!! LUNA!!!” Clarke cries suddenly spinning to face the woman who had been busy hugging her glow fish to her chest while doing that strange hopping jig of hers. “I ALMOST FORGOT!!!” Clarke exclaims like she couldn’t believe this. “That’s not all!!!” She reveals marching back to the balcony. The bushy-haired girl shoots up and looks at Clarke speechless. Eyes almost bulging out of her head that there could possibly be more awesomeness involved here. Along with Lexa, Nann, and Indra who are looking at Clarke in confusion. “See those guys?” Clarke tells her while nodding to the other glass bowls of various shapes. Luna nods and looks at Clarke with wide exhilarated brown eyes to what it means. “Those are Bobert’s friends that we are going to use to make more of these little guys.”

“YOU CAN MAKE MORE?!” Luna exhales in a strange little yell. About falling over with how overcome she is by this notion.

“Yep. We are going to make a whole bunch more of these glow babies of ours. SO, we can give each goufa a nightlight JUST like yours.” Clarke declares beaming in happiness. The room explodes at this announcement. Luna cheers and dances enthusiastically at this prospect of MORE Boberts for everyone. Amma gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. Looking at Clarke with watery eyes of the truth to this. The blonde grins wider and nods gleefully at the fisa. “And I figured who better to look after an entire fish population than the bestest Floukru-er I know.”

“Wait… You mean me, right?” Luna whispers unsure.

“Yes, Luna. I mean you.” Clarke chuckles.

“Oh, thank keryons (spirits)!!! I was about to be SOOOOO jealous there for a second!!” Luna sighs dramatically in relief. Lexa snorts right along with Indra who rolls their eyes at the woman. “

“All you gotta do is make sure they stay in direct sunlight. That is how they eat food and make more of themselves. Sorta like trees.” Clarke instructs getting a frantic nod of understanding from the bushy-head. “Orlan sent with us instructions for the glassmakers in Polis to recreate this glass. He will even be visiting to check up on their progress AND check on these little guys. SOOOOO, until then. Luna your job is to keep all these guys happy and healthy. Think you can do that?” Clarke inquires seriously with a pointed finger. Lexa is having a hard time not laughing at her bigganatbildasis (big nightblood sister). She had honestly, never seen Luna so damn happy, awestruck, and excited all at once before.

“Yeaaaaaa!” Luna exhales still in the thick of amazed awe like daze. Crouching to stare closely at each glass as the others smirk at her waddling over to each glass. Devotedly petting and speaking to each one. Everyone else has wandered inside where the saddlebags are finally being delivered by the gonas. Depositing them on the floor for them to sort through. Various laundry bins have been collected to deposit dirty clothes into as bags continue to be emptied. Out of the blue, a loud shriek comes from the direction of the balcony. All eyes turn around and look in amusement as Luna shoots to her feet. Looking at them in absolute amazement as she screams out, “I HAVE A BALCONY TOO!!!” Like the bushy-haired woman literally just realized this herself. It causes the group to about fall over themselves in laughter as the woman bolts to drag in the front guards to help her carry her ‘glow babies’ to her room. Clarke can’t stop cackling at the look on the gonas faces as they listen to Luna elatedly tell them ALL about her invisible glowing fyucha (infants) in the water glasses. Six pairs of eyes turn to look at Heda for confirmation that Luna has finally lost it the second she races from the room. Like the craziest fucking pied piper, Clarke had ever witnessed before. Dragging a poor guard behind her to show him where she wants them to put her glowing fyucha (infants). Lexa snorts at their devotion to her bigganatbildasis. Humoring her until Luna leaves to confirm what the hell is going on.

“They are tiny fish that glow. We are going to reproduce them to make little nightlights for the goufas.” Heda chuckles in explanation. There is a collective ‘ohhhhh’ that sounds off which doesn’t help stop Indra, Nann, or Amma from cackling over there.

“THEY EAT SUNLIGHT!!!” Luna cheers suddenly reappearing in the doorway. Indra, Nann, and Amma almost pee themselves laughing at the absurd face that child just made when she popped her bushy head back in. Once again, the minute, Luna disappears again. All eyes shoot to the two Heda’s to translate for them.

“They absorb it. It helps them glow. But yes. They use it like trees. It helps them grow.” Clarke explains as the guards' hum in understanding. “I had to Luna-ify it.” She shrugs when Lexa smirks at her knowingly. All the guards chuckle as Luna dances back in almost floating on air. Telling them to grab a glass to take to her room. The second a guard goes to touch her fish. Shit hits the fan.

“NO, MY BOBERT!!!!” Luna screeches hysterically rushing to the glassfish and hugging it to her body. The poor guard looks like he just shit himself in Clarke’s opinion. Evidently, so does Lexa because she has now joined the hysterical laughter of the others. Clarke chuckles at the guard’s eyes that are now big as saucers. Insisting to wait until Luna physically hands him a glass bowl before moving again. One by one the guards take every bowl to place EXACTLY where the crazy Floukru woman tells them. “And I’m gunna give them ALLL nicknames like my Bobert!!” Luna raves to one of the gonas who has just resorted to nodding to the woman. Clarke doubts he even listens anymore just appeasing the absurd woman.

“Fuck… does she even know of a billion names?” Clarke whispers anxiously to Lexa.

“Looks like we are about to find out.” Lexa cackles in amusement.

“Really?!” Clarke hisses disapprovingly.

“Yes, Ma’am. Keeps that absurd child busy and out of trouble!” Nann voices still sorting through the saddlebags.

~~~

When sketchbooks are found Clarke wanders over to the table with Amma and Xander. Especially since Frela discovered what they were up to and promptly found a team of her maidens to help with the task. Meticulous stacks of dirty clothes in baskets are run down to the laundry as they fill. Things placed back on shelves or rooms back to where they belong as they are pulled out of bags. Lexa wanders over to sit on the other side of Amma to look through the drawings with them. Finding it honestly pointless for her to help any longer with 10 maidens not including Nann and Frela now in her room.

It has been almost a full 20 minutes since Luna left Heda’s chambers when the door bursts open again. All 16 eyes… including Xander that is… look at the blur of Luna racing in with a paper and pen in hand. Tripping over her own feet in her excitement and tumbling towards the table. Dramatically slamming the paper and pen in front of Clarke and grinning wildly at her.

“Can you write down Bobert’s full name? I wanna make nametags!!” Luna shrills eccentrically as if she didn’t just have the most ridiculous entrance of all time in Lexa’s room. Clarke grins and nods as she begins to write. Lexa is too busy attempting to not fall out of her chair in laughter. Right along with everyone else in the room. Especially when Clarke finishes and the odd thing leaves just as frantically. Flailing arms and skidding around corners while clutching that paper.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy-vey! Thank you for being patient with this one because... damn y'all. I was so brain dead... even a solid day after finishing this... that I finally just got some help. SSSOoooooo everyone give a big ol' thank you to sappholian for Beta'ing this beast of a chapter for me when my brain went to mush.

The days since arriving back in Polis passed far too quickly for Clarke’s liking. She and Indra managed to finish Octavia’s gift in only a couple of days. It could’ve been a lot faster, to be honest. Though Indra, for some reason, favored taking their time on it. Clarke even made her way out in Polis for the first time. Which surprisingly wasn’t that bad, thanks to Indra shooting death glares at anyone that so much as looked at the blonde. This is also when she found out her new personal guards were none other than the retired skaigonakru team.

“We meant what we declared when we swore fidelity to you and Heda,” Jokull explained after Clarke ran over to hug them excitedly and asking how they were and what they were doing there, like a couple of old friends. The man chuckled and said all the other retired skaigonakru rotated personal guard duty for them, which Heda was happy to allow. Not to mention the men who were terrified of the wuskripa (boogeyman) were MORE than happy to hand over their positions to the most elite in all the clans.

Her fancy new armor got removed along with all her weapons the first day they arrived home. Not that Clarke was surprised or anything. They were speckled with dirt and mud after all their travels and she knew how meticulous Nann was with them. In fact, most of that first day in Polis revolved around unpacking… well, for Komfoni and the maidens that is. Clarke got used to wearing the emblem on her forehead daily, only taking it off for bed, or bathing, as Heda normally does.

Lexa set up shop for them to work on Octavia’s gift in the throne room, laying everything out on that long Clan table, and even pulling up carts of paper, inkwells, quills, and various other supplies for them to use. Clarke shouldn’t be surprised by this but Lexa even managed to find a book of clan forms that had an entire section on adoption. It was when she and Indra were nose deep in the said book, trying to decide which form to use, that a knock came at the throne room door.

“That would be our Calligrapher,” Lexa explained standing to open the doors for the prince.

“You requested my calligraphy expertise, Heda?” Roan quips with a smirk.

“On an adoption form,” Lexa nods, leading him to the other side of the table. Initially, the man just nodded and went to take his seat. Until he caught a glance at the emblem on the blonde girl’s forehead. That was when his eye dramatically widened and his jaw dropped open, seeming to not even believe his own eyes that are now blinking rapidly. He just quietly looked at the blonde like she was an 8th wonder of the world.

“Holy crap, is that Wanheda?” Roan gasped in stunned shock after a solid 5 minutes.

“That’s what they keep screaming at me,” Clarke hums with a smirk, still looking at the forms. Indra chuckled and nudged the girl in amusement.

“Yes, Roan. That is Wanheda. Otherwise known as Clarke kom Skaikru.” Lexa informs him, chuckling.

“Like a real living, Wanheda inhabitant? Not like 'I prayed… Wanheda’s spirit answered' kind of thing…” Roan mutters with wide eyes. Clarke looks up and smirks at him.

“Yes, it was me who informed them to notify you and Heda about your loved ones’ souls being released safely.” Clarke discloses with a grin.

“Keryons (spirits), ai nomon (my mother) is SOOOO joken (fucked).” Roan chuckles lowly with a stupid grin all over his face. Lexa and Indra snort in laughter.

“Sha, em laik, (yes, she is)” Clarke smirks in amusement.

“I thought you said she was Skaikru?” Roan frowns in confusion at Heda.

“I am Wanheda.” Clarke chuckles like it was obvious. Roan nods clearly impressed.

“Oh, yea… ai nomon bilaik stedaunon (dead person).” Roan chuckles with glee earning a snort from Indra. “So, who is the lucky brana nomon (new mother)?” He asks curiously, glancing at the paperwork on the table.

“Me.” Indra hums pointing a form out to Clarke who hums and nods. The prince pauses and blinks. Though doesn’t dare say a word, just looks over at Heda. Lexa is finding a hard time not laughing at his complete bafflement of this declaration.

“She is adopting one of my good friends who lives in Trikru now,” Clarke reveals chuckling, realizing the man’s confusion.

“OHHHHHH…. Really?!” He hums with wide eyes.

“Yes, most of my friends from Skaikru now reside within Trikru.” Clarke nods pulling another puzzle. Roan hums but doesn’t question this statement. Just takes what he is given and happily looks over the form they want to use from the book.

“Can one of you write down the information you want me to fill into the blanks?” Roan hums practicing the fancy writing styles to use on the form for them to pick from. Clarke walks over with a nod, taking the pen Lexa hands her. Pulling over a piece of paper she writes out Octavia’s full name and which clan she hails from. Handing the pen to Lexa who fills in the rest. Roan nods in thanks and looks at the information.

“Well her name will definitely be shorter now.” Roan quips, earning a snort from Lexa.

“Huh… I guess it will…” Clarke hums in realization. “Did she ever happen to tell you her middle name?” She inquires to Indra.

“She has one of those too?” Indra asks, stunned.

“We all do. The only reason I know hers is Bellamy yelled it once when he was pissed at her.” Clarke chuckles. “She threw a rock at his head and clocked the shit outta him. He hasn’t said it since.”

“Daun ai gada (my girl).” Indra snorts proudly in amusement. “What was it anyway? Her other name?” Indra asks curiously.

“It’s umm… well, It’s Bellamy and Octavia’s mom’s name, Aurora. The one who was floated for having her. I think that's why she loathes it. Reminds her of what happened too much.” Clarke explains.

“I don’t blame her one bit. She prefers Octavia now. Doesn’t like the Blake name either, unlike Bellamy.” Indra responds.

“How would you feel about me having the prince make an extra copy of the form… you know for me to hand to my mother when I scream at her?” Clarke asks with a devious smirk.

“Ohhh… yes, I like that idea!” Indra nods excitedly. “In fact, have Clarke be the one who signs as Skaikru representative… it’ll make the Skaikru fisa livid!” The chief adds excitedly.

“How about 'Clan Leader'?” Lexa adds with a similar devious grin.

“Omg, I love it. She’s going to lose her mind.” Clarke smiles excitedly.

“Jok (fuck)… do we have the same mother?” Roan feigns with seriousness, earning a cackle from all three women. Clarke smirks at him in amusement and approval. It has her realizing that Roan gets it. Probably better than anyone else. Having to live with a difficult woman, with a sordid legacy, as your mother has her warming up to him quicker than she thought she would as they work with Roan to find which style of calligraphy they like best. It took quite a while that first day to decide, with how many options there were to choose from. Not to mention how freaking talented the prince was at calligraphy styles. 

When everything was finally chosen, they excused the man to work on their documents in the comfort of his room, with him promising to notify them when he was finished. Lexa excused herself to go play catch-up from being gone for a week with Clarke. The mound of letters that had arrived since they were gone was one Clarke DID NOT envy having to work through. That was for sure. So, they walked back into their quarters together. Lexa sat at the table to work through the stack while Clarke took out her sketchbook, watching maidens stream in and out of their room, taking dirty laundry out of saddlebags being unpacked only to bring in a basket a couple of hours later with the items freshly washed to put away. Indra busied herself with Nann putting away everything with the maidens and helping to unpack. Amma sits next to Clarke, thumbing through one of the sketchbooks as the blonde draws,. idly explaining random pictures the fisa asks about.

~~~

Lexa watches in amusement as Clarke is excitedly observing each maiden leave the room. In reality, it hadn’t even been a full hour since they came in from the throne room, although Clarke would tell you it had been DAYS. So, when the LAST maid leaves, Lexa isn’t surprised to hear the excited squeal emit from her lover. The girl now on the balcony where she was ‘looking outside’ which looked an awful lot like pacing, in Lexa’s opinion. Blonde hair spins around in a flash towards Amma.

“I NEED THEM!!!!” Clarke exclaims dramatically, elatedly dancing over to Amma, who snorts out in hysterical laughter as she pulls them out of her bag. Having to wipe tears from her eyes after laughing so hard as the blonde unabashedly snuggles both. Sitting right down in her spot at the table. “I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!” She muffles burying her face into them on the table.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), would you please refrain from smothering your dirty little face in those until I’ve at least got a chance to scrub you clean after being on that horse for so long?” Nann hums at the girl currently mumbling all the things she did on her trip to both of them.

“Shhh… I’m having a moment.” Clarke muffles. Lexa snorts in amusement along with Amma and Indra.

“Keryons (spirits) it's worse than Lexa,” Indra mutters looking at Nann wide-eyed. Lexa throws a wad of paper at Indra in protest, complete with a death glare making the chief cackle at the brunette.

“Just wait…” Nann hums as the girl finally gets up and runs to push open the hidden door to her old quarters.

“DR. SNOWFLAKE SPARKLEBUTTS THE THIRD!!!!!” Clarke screeches elatedly dragging in the unicorn and closing the door behind her.

“What the jok (fuck)?” Indra mutters horrified at how huge that stuffed animal is.

“Yep…” Lexa replies, rolling her eyes. “Please ask Komfoni EXACTLY how Clarke received that thing while you’re at it.”

“I don’t know why you hate this so much, Lexa. It got her to do exactly as we wanted, and quite happily too.” Nann smirks.

“In a horrifyingly disgusting manner… but yes… yes, it did.” Lexa hums rolling her eyes as Amma snorts in laughter. Already knowing this fun little story. Indra turns to look at Komfoni expectantly after this update.

“Oh fiiiiinnne!” Nann sighs, putting her sewing away just as a knock at the door sounds, interrupting the elder from beginning the story.

“Heda. I apologize for interrupting but there is a very persistent little natbilda out here demanding to see you,” A guard calls, knocking from outside the front door with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Well, we can’t keep them waiting, can we? Go ahead and send them in.” Lexa chuckles hearing a laugh from the guard on the other side of the door as he goes to fetch the goufa. Clarke gets up to put Dr. Snowflake Sparkebutt the 3rd by the fireplace and hides both comfort objects in Lexa’s bed for later, while Nann and Lexa fiercely debate which goufa it is. Amma, though, already knows and smirks as a little hand hits the front door.

“Hedas… yous in dheres?” A tiny voice chirps as Lexa erupts in a huge smile, pulling the door open as the tiny Elisae cheers seeing her Heda. Bear clutched in her hands as she runs excitedly to Lexa’s arms. “I missed yous SOOOOOO muches!!!” Elisae cries excitedly.

“Some branwoda let it slip you were on a trip…” Amma whispers in her ear.

“It was Luna wasn’t it.” Lexa chortles.

“Asked EVERY hour you were gone… for DAYS Heda… asking when you were coming home.” Amma whispers wearily.

“I’m so sorry you missed me so much!!!” Lexa replies kissing the girl all over her face, producing loud squeals of laughter. Clarke grins watching the two interact. God, she was such a natural mom. How did Lexa not see this? “But I had to bring you someone REALLY special,” Lexa tells her looking over at Clarke.

“Yous dids?!” Elisae whispers in wonder with HUGE dark eyes.

“She did.” Clarke grins while walking over to the Elisae. The girl shyly ducks further into Lexa as the woman approaches them. “Hi! My name is Clarke.” She smiles at her bending down to her level.

“Hei, Cuawkes!” Elisae chirps reaching out to touch her hair in awe of it. “My friend kai-kai hads hairs wike dis. I missed hers toos.” This has Clarke grinning from ear to ear.

“I bet she misses you SO much more!” Clarke tells her earnestly. Positively causing the girl to grin excitedly.

“Reallys?” Elisae gasps happily.

“Oh yes. I am SURE of it!” Clarke nods. Elisae turns to Amma excitedly with HUGE eyes.

“Nomi Amma, Kai-Kai missed me toos!!” Elisae cheers excitedly. Lexa grins and watches Amma unabashedly agree with this.

“Who’s your friend?” Clarke asks, chuckling at her contagious excitement.

“Fluffles!!” Elisae chirps beaming. “I wub hims WOTS!”

“Hey, I got one of those too!” Clarke replies pointing to her unicorn by the fireplace. “His name is Dr. Snowflake Sparkebutt the third.”

“Das a BIG fluffles!!” Elisae gasps in wonder.

“He’s a unicorn!” Clarke whispers like it’s a secret. The girl almost bursts hearing this.

“HE’S IS!?” Elisae exclaims excitedly wiggling down and running over with Clarke. Lexa follows with Amma chuckling as the two immediately start playing with the unicorn and Elisae’s bear. Clarke makes the unicorn fly with the bear, that's all dressed in Azgeda clothes, riding on his back. The girl is absolutely smitten with Clarke after this, even dragging Lexa in to play with them, sitting in Heda’s lap and giggling as Clarke makes the unicorn and her bear do cartwheels. Quite happily playing until the little one starts rubbing her eyes.

“I think it is time you help me put everyone down for a nap.” Amma hums smiling and picking up the sleepy thing. Elisae pouts a bit but nods in agreement.

“Don’t worry! Anytime you want to come to play with him and I, just ask Nomi Amma okay?” Clarke tells the tiny girl instantly, getting a big grin at this. “And I promise to come to visit a lot with Heda.” She smiles.

“Is you staying wong time?” Elisae asks, biting her lip worried.

“Yep! Is that okay with you?” Clarke replies.

“YEA!!!!” Elisae cheers excitedly. The little girl looks from Heda to Clarke as if she’s thinking about something. “Is you gunnas be Heda’s Fee-Fees?” Eilsae asks curiously. It has the group chuckling hearing this and Amma grinning down at the little girl.

Clarke crouches near Elisae and grins. “Well… I was thinking about it. What do you think?” Clarke inquires like she is still weighing her options.

“Uh-huhs! Heda's weally nice! ANDS pwettys!” Elisae nods enthusiastically. Lexa smirks as Clarke looks back at Lexa amused.

“Then I guess I will just have to then, huh?” Clarke states resolutely.

“Hedas! Yous gots a fee-fees now!!” Elisae yell whispers turning to Lexa.

“You got me a Fee-fee of my very own?” Lexa asks animatedly, walking closer to her. Hearing more snickers and chuckles behind her.

“Yea!!! She’s pweeeeettty! Ands shes gotted a unicorns!!!!” Elisae exclaims gleefully.

“She does?!” Lexa gasps in mock amazement, revving up the chuckling behind her from the others.

“YEA!!!!” Elisae exclaims bouncing in Amma’s arms.

“Good thing I got you to help find her for me!” Lexa exclaims seriously to the little girl. Elisae puffs her little chest out and nods importantly.

“Yeps! Its b’caused I wuvs yous!” She nods leaning over to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

“Are you happy now you got to see your Heda?” They hear Amma ask as they party walks out the door. Watching Elisae nod as she snuggles into the fisa’s neck happily with her bear. To no one’s surprise, Indra INSISTS on carrying the sleeping Xander down for Amma, favoring more snuggle time and knowing her room is close by that floor anyway. She grabs the puzzle to place in her room with her things to take back to Trikru in the morning.

They continued with their day after the party left. Lexa went with Nann to help organize her enormous closet. Luna and Clarke ran piles of clothes back and forth for them to sort through, each time the pile in their arms getting more absurd, until both are giggling hysterically as they bump blindly into walls attempting to find the closet. Clarke must admit though, it was equally funny watching Luna quickly scramble back out of the room the second they finished, screaming out that she needed to go check on her glow fyuchas (infants) to tell them about moving Wanheda’s things. It has her chuckling while she walks back to check on Lexa and Nann, though she takes the long way this time having closed the passage with the last load. She is just stepping in Heda’s bathroom when she hears it.

Whispers. Specifically, fervent whispers in high pitched little voices. It has Clarke stopping in her tracks. Freezing and looking up and around the room trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She calms her breathing and waits for a second for it to sound again. Just as Nann and Lexa taught her.

“I don’t hear anyone anymore….” A little voice says

“Shut up! We’re going to get caught!” Another voice hisses

“Shhhh!!” Comes five other voices in unison. Her blonde eyebrows go up and quietly leaves the room. Clarke walks in to see Lexa and Nann still elbow deep in organizing.

“So… should we be concerned about the mass of children I heard attempting to sneak into the bathroom or no?” Clarke hums casually earning a snort of laughter from both women.

“Lasted longer than I thought they would.” Lexa chuckles.

“Mmmm… especially since we both know that strikon (little one) sang like a little adorable canary to ANYONE who would listen the second, she got down there.” Nann chuckles with a nod. “You two go corral those little hooligans before Amma notices they're gone.” Lexa chuckles and nods pulling Clarke with her.

“Come on! Let’s go have some fun!” Lexa grins excitedly. Clarke chuckles and follows as Lexa pulls her to the fireplace in the bathroom. Both quietly pull the two chairs over to the handmaiden door, placing them right in front of where they still hear fervent whispering echoing. They sit down quickly and work to fix their faces into the best mom-look they can muster. ANNNNNDDDD wait. It doesn’t take long for the door to pop open and all the voices to go silent.

“I said gradually open it, you branwoda!” A voice hisses. Lexa smirks and glances at Clarke who seems to be attempting to not laugh like her. Both quickly fix their faces back to their stern looks.

“I don’t hear screaming…” A voice whispers.

“Nou skrish (no shit).” Another mutters, along with a distinctive slap. Clarke stifles a cackle at this one looking over it seems Lexa is as well.

“Ow! Fine… you go check then!” the other voice protests along with a shove. A lanky boy slides into their view and the reaction is priceless. His eyes go HUGE and mouth drops open. By some miracle Clarke and Lexa both hold their stern mom-looks the entire time. Even though inside Clarke feels like she is going to explode trying to keep it all in.

“What the jok (fuck) is wrong with him?” A voice hisses from farther back. One head pokes out, then two, three, four, five then all six are staring at them, each with wide eyes in horror at being caught. This is when Clarke breaks a little and smirks. Only for a couple of seconds before replacing it with her look.

“Who’s the blonde?” Verik whispers. Instantly getting back 5 different ‘shhhh’ to shut up. This has Lexa smirking at them unable to stifle it, especially when she looks at Clarke.

“Wanheda,” Clarke states. How she manages to say it sternly and not laugh is beyond her, because these kids are making it REALLY hard at the moment

“COOOOOLLLLLL!!” Calix gasps in amazement, causing both to smirk in amusement. Lexa snorts and all at once both burst out into laughter, grabbing onto one another and wiping tears from their eyes. All the boys relax the second they burst into laughter.

“Oh, man… I thought we were dead for a bit there.” Rylan puffs dramatically.

“Worth it. We saw Wanheda.” Kolt sighs happily.

“Is that so?” Clarke chuckles, shaking her head. “And what is Amma gonna do when she finds you missing?” She asks. All six faces pale in realization.

“We were hoping you would take us back so she wouldn’t.” Rusl voices, earning a snort from Lexa.

“And so, the girls can see her too. Am I right?” Lexa chortles.

“Sha (yes).” Calix grins widely.

“How many are lookouts?” Lexa asks, receiving 3 fingers from every boy.

“Jesus… they’re like mini-you’s,” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes. All six boys snort in cackles and high five each other while Lexa looks at them amused. Marching them down the hall past the closet where Nann is chuckling, watching each boy march right past behind each Heda.

“Alright… you guys ready to introduce Wanheda to our special Heda hijinks?” Lexa instructs seriously. All six boys nod once back to her with an equally serious expression. Clarke smirks at Lexa as she listens to the ‘rules’ being reviewed. “How are we acting?”

“Casual and inconspicuous.” The boys chant in unison.

“What happens if we get caught?”

“Scatter and hide.” The boys all answer together.

“Good. Our mission is simple. Rescue our isolated brothers and return to base without the condor noticing. Is that clear, gonas?” Lexa barks in a mock drill sergeant tone while Clarke is left stifling her laughter.

“SHA HEDA!” All the boys chant standing at various positions of attention. Clarke catches Komfoni poking her head out with an expression of amusement that matches Clarke’s own face. The elder winks at the blonde and nods to the boys. All keep stealing reverent glances at her between orders from Heda. So, she steels her face to mimic Lexa’s and joins in on the absurd version of fun.

“What’s our topic of discussion today?” Heda inquires as a boy pulls a book from the back of his pants. Clarke smirks, _‘Seriously… how many times have they done this??’_

“Diplomatic relations, Heda.” Rylan voices respectfully handing the book over to her. Clarke manages to fix her face before the boy glances at her and gives a nod of approval. Causing the boy to puff his little chest out further in pride.

“Good.” Heda nods, flipping the pages. “Okay, brothers. Heads high.” Lexa begins.

“Eyes focused.” Verik states.

“Heart steady.” Kolt finishes, causing a smile from Clarke.

“Diplomatic relations are vital to ensure good standing and security among the twelve clans…” Lexa voices authoritatively as Clarke opens the door. The guards step aside and nod to Heda. Lexa smiles and nods back to the two men.

“It has more to do than understanding the politics, right Heda?” Ahlex voices raising his hand.

“Sha (yes). That is correct Ahlex, very good. It also pertains to good communication skills. Does anyone remember our lesson a few weeks ago on these?” Lexa coaches as they continue down the stairs past guards and maidens.

“Maintain eye contact, Heda.” Rusl voices raising his hand respectfully.

“Sha (yes), Rusl that is very important to help instill understanding, and respect. Good job. Anyone else?” Out of nowhere another boy joins the group and raises his hand like he’d been there the entire time.

“Observing non-verbal communications,” Soren answers when Heda nods to his raised hand. They continue this little charade, picking up two more boys on the way. Until they hit the floor above the orphanage. Which is when Heda whispers out a hushed,

“Phase two!”

Instantly all the boys drop to their stomach and Clarke looks at them bewildered, until Lexa pulls her down with them. Apparently now they are army crawling so the blonde just follows along. Right through what looks to be a handmaiden entrance. Lexa pokes her head in and looks left and then right. Signaling them to follow. Now crouched as they quietly move along the hallway as fast as they can, all the way down a flight of stairs until Heda holds up a stop motion with her hand. All the boys stop while Clarke would have run into Lexa’s back if it weren’t for a couple of boys behind her holding her shirt to prevent this. She grins back at them approvingly which almost sets them off in squeals were it not for their covert mission. Before she knows it, Clarke is getting pulled back down to army crawl. Lexa puts a finger to her lips and Clarke nods in understanding, following right behind her absurd lover while they crawl on their bellies until they come to another handmaiden entrance. Quietly she signals them to stand and waves forward two boys.

“Destination?” Lexa whispers.

“Library, Heda,” Rylan whispers back.

“And if you see Amma?” She coaches.

“Asking her question 3 on page 357 in the book,” Verik answers back quietly. Lexa nods and Clarke does the same. All watch as the brunette presses her ear to the door, then does a little tapping sequence with her fingernail. There is a little tap back in reply before the door quietly opens. A small hand sticks out to wave them to come on. Clarke smirks at Lexa in amusement and gets a huge grin right back, leaving no doubt just how much Heda is enjoying this at the moment. And from the look on each little boys’ face… they seem to agree with her. The minute the door opens, both girls look out in the hallway and their jaws drop, viewing Heda with a blonde just like Elisae said. Clarke smirks and waves. Both girls absentmindedly wave back with stunned faces, earning a soft snort of laughter from Heda as the door swings back almost shut, leaving a little crack for the girls to signal through. Every time that door swings back open there are more faces shoved in there to peek at Wanheda. It has Clarke and Lexa snorting in laughter each time at the sheer excitement on every face, until it is only the Hedas left in that hallway. Lexa stands and offers a hand to Clarke. Casually walking back through the hallway and up the stairs until they are back at the level above the orphanage floors. Lexa pulls her into the elevator and they ride down to the bottom level of the orphanage.

“Seriously… how many times have you done that?” Clarke chuckles at Lexa.

“Used to be every Tuesday… We called it Titus Tuesdays for a while there. Then when he caught on, we changed it to Thursdays.” Lexa grins slyly causing a cackle from Clarke who totally believes this 100%. “It was a blast. It was like the entire tower versus Titus. Harboring natbilda until the coast was clear.”

“Yes, I used to love those. Used to pull natbilda into the orphanage as mock volunteers.” Amma chuckles greeting them as the doors open. “How many this time?”

“9. Did fairly well too if it weren’t for the whispering in the maiden hall that alerted Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“She knows? This whole time?!” Clarke hisses confused as fuck.

“Oh, of course, I know everything dear. I think they miss those Titus Tuesdays. So, they tend to do this to convince Lexa to come play.” Amma winks. “I pretend to be Titus, just for kicks.”

“Okay, that is hilarious and adorable.” Clarke chuckles.

“Annndddd, we had a couple of goufa mixed in with the natbilda this time,” Lexa whispers excitedly with a wink.

“Ohhh good!! I told you this was a good idea!” Amma hums happily. Clarke is chuckling at the two of them whispering back and forth until her blue eyes notice a little blur running out of the room. Nudging Lexa and nodding to the corner of the room.

“We’ve been spotted.” Clarke grins at her.

~~~

To say that the goufas of the tower and Clarke bonded would be an understatement. Lexa and Amma were almost falling over in laughter at just how starstruck they were seeing her. Asking her question after question on topics varying from the absolutely absurd to the somewhat reasonable. What death looked like. If it was nice or not. What color hair death had. What the symbol on her head meant. If it was annoying to keep on her face all day. The list went on and on yet Clarke was nothing but patient. Happily answering each one as if it was the only question she had been asked that day. Of course, Clarke quickly memorized their names faster than honestly either Amma or Lexa had seen someone do before.

The most amusing to Clarke was the natbilda giving her the 3rd degree. Ensuring she was good enough for their Heda and would treat her right.

“Have you and Heda held hands?” A girl asks suddenly. Getting loud squeals of disgust that have Clarke and Amma chuckling. Lexa is busy looking stunned at this sudden turn of questioning.

“Yes, we have.” Clarke chuckles earning looks of disgust and awe from the little faces in front of her.

“Why? Were you scareds?” A little boy asks innocently which earns a snort from Lexa and Amma.

“There were a lot of people…” Another little boy replies with a shrug earning a smirk from Clarke.

“Have you guys kissed?” A girl asks excitedly earning louder squeals of horror to erupt. Clarke raises her eyebrows at Lexa who is blushing fiercely. All their eyes instantly turn to Lexa and giggle wildly.

“THAT’S A YES!!!” Another girl squeals victoriously.

“How come you didn’t want to admit it? Do you not think Heda is pretty enough?” Another girl asks concerned.

“Was she not good at it?” Another asks just as concerned. Leaving Amma in hysterical laughter at the shade of Lexa’s face , which was quickly turning crimson. Clarke is not faring any better, though she manages to smother it a bit better than Amma at this point.

“Did I say that?” Clarke retorts in a VERY Lexa like answer.

“Noooooo….” A resounding reply calls out in unison.

“Then, there is your answer,” Clarke replies cryptically. The girls seem to instantly get this and squeal with excitement. The boys seem to still be figuring this out in fervent whispers to one another. Until finally, they hear a loud “EEEEWWWWWWWWW!!” from several of their little group, causing snorts of laughter from Amma and Clarke. 

Suddenly, a tiny little natbilda boy toddles over and pulls at her pant leg. The blonde grins and kneels to Erik’s level.

“Is you nice?” Erik asks with a stern-looking expression on his adorable little face.

“Hmm… Well, I try to be.” Clarke tells him honestly. Elisae toddles over apparently overhearing this.

“Cwuake's Niceds! She plays wif me and Fluffles!” Elisae informs him with hands on her hips and that little bear clutched tightly. The blue eyes can see Lexa and Amma chuckling at the two little ones behind them.

“Ohs… well. If yous means to Hedas. I… I tickles you!” Erik says fiercely.

“Oh no! Not tickles!” Clarke gasps horrified. Pretending to be scared and intimidated at this warning, hearing several snorts of laughter behind them as the natbilda join in with Amma and Lexa.

“Yes! Tickles!” Erik states with a fierce nod. 

At this Elisae leans over towards Clarke.

“It’s otays. I protecteds yous!” The little girl whispers. It has the blonde smiling at her and nodding in thanks.

It goes on like this for some time. And just when they think the kids were calming down, they find out Clarke lived-in space, which blew the doors open again with the questions, squeals of excitement, and mesmerizing looks aimed her way. The blonde grinned and answered every single one, up until one kid asked if she would play with them on the playground. Which, who was Clarke to deny this opportunity? So, she grabbed Lexa and pulled her along for the ride. Climbing, swinging, and sliding until the kids and both Hedas were laying on a net, drenched in sweat. The best part though, well… at least for Lexa and Amma that is, was Clarke’s reaction to seeing Fei and Rinta again. The very moment she caught a glimpse of the burly gona, she ran full tilt over to him screeching happily

“FEE-FEE!!!!”

Almost knocking the man over not only with stunned surprise and sheer force of the body slam, but by the fact that Wanheda was touching him AND KNEW HIS NAME! Poor Fei was stunned speechless just grinning stupidly at the blonde in sheer wonder of her. Rinta didn’t fare much better. The second Clarke saw her she did the same exact thing as with Fei, running full tilt with arms open wide for a hug and screaming out

“ENTA!”

Rinta’s eyes got HUGE and she screeched piercingly. She spun around and bolted as fast as her legs could take her, wildly screaming as she went, leaving Clarke frowning in confusion.

“What’s with her?” Clarke mutters.

“Well… you look a little different to her,” Amma explains warmly with a smirk. “Try and think of it from their perspective. You are an unfamiliar woman. Wearing an emblem that represents one of the most powerful god-like beings in our culture.” Amma softly voices coming to hug the girl.

“Oh right… shoot… no wonder I startled her…” The blonde voices in realization. “I should go apologize…” Clarke states solemnly. “But um… come with me. Maybe it won’t startle her that way.”

“Of course, hodnes (love).” Lexa nods with a smile taking her hand.

“Always, ai yongon (my child),” Amma smiles, cupping her pale cheek. They walked toward the direction the woman ran slowly so as not to startle her anymore.

“Rinta? I’m sorry I startled you.” Clarke calls out hopefully. They hear a squeak of a door opening in the distance, so Clarke continues. “I heard a lot about you from Lexa and was excited to meet you. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“Like what?” A voice calls out. It makes the blonde grin.

“Well for one, that you make one of the best strawberry juices in all the clans.”

“That is true,” Rinta responds, stepping out of the room.

“And I for one can’t wait for you to teach me how on earth you turned fruit into something you can drink.” She grins. This earns a chuckle from Rinta as she walks closer to them.

“Oh, that’s easy. Come on. I’ll show you.” The woman states turning to make her way down to the orphanage kitchen. “It’s the goufas' favorite,” Rinta informs her with a smirk. Pulling out a blender and a bowl of strawberries from the cold box Fei made Amma, she happily walks the blonde through each step. Especially with the obvious level of excitement from the woman at learning how to make the juice herself. Amma and Lexa chuckle as Clarke’s infectious attitude seems to win over Rinta quite easily. Not shockingly word spreads fast of strawberry juice being made in the kitchen. Hearing little foot slaps downstairs and tugs on shirts to get a cup. Clarke gets pulled over to the natbilda and goufa circle. Still excitedly asking her questions about space and Wanheda’s spirit. Rinta makes her way over to Lexa who is grinning while watching the goufa and her lover interact easily with each other. “So, she’s the real deal.” Rinta hums taking a sip of her cup.

“Yep. Crazy huh?” Lexa smirks at her friend.

“Do you like her?” Rinta asks honestly.

“Worse than the natbilda...” Lexa groans rolling her eyes.

“Oh, come on. We all know what the legend says. But, Lex you’re like a biggasis (big sister) to me. So, if you don’t feel comfortable going through with this entwining, regardless of the reason. just tell me and I won’t hesitate to back you.” Rinta offers seriously.

“And you are like the striksis (little sister) I never wanted.” Heda quips, earning a snort of laughter from Rinta. “Thank you for watching out for me.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Rinta deadpans. It has Clarke grinning at this conversation, grateful Lexa has people that look after her, that care for her just as much as Clarke does.

Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes. “Yes.” She answers quietly. “Since the first moment I saw her. Happy?”

“Very,” Rinta smirks with a HUGE shit-eating grin.

“You sure you don’t want my left arm with that interrogation?” Lexa huffs.

Rinta cackles and looks over as Lexa blushes fiercely. “Nope. I’m good.”

“Not a word.” Lexa hisses in warning.

“Of course,” Rinta replies.

~~~

Back in Clarke’s circle, she is starting to test out what they would like to have painted on their walls. Of course, the squeals of excitement clue Amma and Lexa into the subject of conversation. The two pull Rinta over closer in amusement to watch this go down and see what the group comes up with. Some are serious, some… aren’t… And finally, Amma has all of them go up to the playground, seating all the goufa on the floor while Lexa and Clarke stand in front of them and explain what Clarke/Wanheda is going to do for EVERY SINGLE EAR to hear and understand. Once again, Clarke asks if anyone has ideas about what they would like. Every hand goes up at this question earning a snort from Lexa.

“Meatballs!!”

“Mud!”

“A HUGE WAR SCENE WITH BLOOD AND GUTS!!”

This had Amma, Lexa, and Fei falling over themselves at the blonde’s face as she blinks and quickly revises the options to what LANDSCAPES they would like to have painted.

“Misses Wanheedas?!” A tiny hand beckons and about melts Clarke’s heart.

“Yes, sir!” Clarke grins kneeling to the toddler’s level.

“Wats a wansceeps?” The boy asks, tilting his head.

“That is a word for pictures of nature. Like a picture of a forest. Or A field of wildflowers. The ocean or a lake.” Clarke tells him. Listing examples until she sees more nods of understanding.

“SPACE!!!” Calix shouts excitedly getting instant exclaims of approval.

“How many want a space picture?” Clarke asks with a chuckle seeing all hands shoot up. “Hmm… Then how about we paint it in your playroom? That way everyone can enjoy it.” She suggests getting squeals and cheers which she assumes is a yes.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea!” Amma nods in agreement.

“I even have a painting I can bring down to show you that she’s done for me.” Heda offers, getting many excited nods of approval.

“Dude… I am not touching that painting again…” Clarke whispers in hesitation. Last time she did that spiders were involved… Fucking no… like Hell to the fucking no.

“Not planning on having you to.” Lexa chuckles nodding as Luna comes in with several skaigonakru holding the painting.

“Okay. So, when we come back to visit in a couple of days. We'll bring my other painting so you can see what it looks like, and I'll have some sketches to show you guys on some ideas we can include in this playground masterpiece. Until then, I am going to leave this pad of paper and pen with Amma. That way if you have any good ideas you can write it down for me.” Clarke instructs. She gets an adorable little unified ‘Yes Wanheda’ from the entire group that has her grinning.

“What do we say to Clarke for doing this for us?” Amma hums earning a smirk from Lexa and Clarke.

“THHHAAAAANNNNKKKKKK YYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!” The group roars out. A couple of toddlers even jump up and race over to her, which has everyone chuckling, tackling her with giggles for thank you hugs and kisses.

“Yes, this is what you thought that meant for quite a while too.” Lexa chuckles as she helps her up after a solid 10 minutes of snuggles.

“Gahh… I don’t hate it!” Clarke voices with a huge smile. Ruffling a little boy’s head and high fiving one of the natbilda.

Luna, Clarke, Lexa, and Amma all noticed how hesitant Aiden and Yarla seemed to be with Clarke. Not that any of them were shocked. In fact, they had anticipated it. Lexa even tried to warn her in hopes she wouldn’t be offended by this. Which of course Clarke wasn’t, even before the brunette explained why she thought they would do this. The blonde continued to assure each one just to give the kids some time. That she understood where they were coming from and never would be considered either offensive. So, she gave both as much time and space as they needed. Lexa was heartbroken Yarla was distancing herself, though. With their similar love of art, she knew they would hit it off. The girl’s soft-spoken shy nature seemed to thrive after the Titus incident though. It was something she and Amma had noticed quite extensively, and made sure to encourage and praise her anytime she came out of this mode. But she trusted Clarke’s advice and just gave them both space to work it out. Plus, Lexa had far too much work to catch up on anyhow. 

Trudging back up to her quarters to begin working through her extensive stack of letters from clan leaders, meticulously writing each back, ensuring she answers each question and responds to each notification. She also informed them of Wanheda's rise occurring and seeking residence within Polis once again, letting each know that Wanheda would be present at their next clan meeting to answer questions and meet them personally. 

Halfway through her forth correspondence letter, she and Clarke received word that Roan had finished the documents. So, they sent word to Indra and moved to the throne room to wait. They set out the puzzle of choice Indra and Clarke chose at the market, along with glue to adhere the document to the wooden puzzle pieces, and the resin or lacquer, to seal them, which the stall owner had happily supplied them with after hearing what they were planning to do. He had informed them it will help protect the design and document when they complete it. 

Roan strode in beaming, with two freshly made documents in his hands. Of course, the quill had to be passed around for each of them to sign in various locations: Indra, as the nomon and chief of Trikru, Wanheda as Clan leader and official Skaikru representative, and, of course, Heda at the bottom for authentication. At this point, Clarke took the first copy and began to position it on the wooden blocks. Centering it to allow space for her to paint around the border, she and Lexa coated the blocks with glue and carefully positioned the document perfectly and smoothed out the paper on the wood below. Roan brought over a couple of books to place on top of the document as it dried.

Lexa went back to reading and finishing her correspondences in her quarters. Clarke took this time to use her new stationery and write to each of the rattops, telling them what happened when she returned and how it is going so far. With Orlan, she included how the glowing plankton is faring, that Luna has miraculously invented a system of sorts that each bowl favors. It had absolutely stunned her and Lexa when they went to her room one night. Finding her elbow-deep in a notebook with meticulous data written in each. Bowls had moved on her balcony in what appeared to be random locations. Some were on top of tables, some on the concrete. Others seemed to be hanging inside in the sunlight of the window. Which is where her fish, Bobert, was located inside her bedroom. Luna enthusiastically took them around with her notebook and explained each to them, that she had been keeping track of glow patterns and learned what each bowl seemed to favor to glow the brightest. Both were so impressed, they immediately went to get Nann and dragged her to Luna’s room. Asking the girl to explain it again to confirm what they just heard.

“I don’t know what you two are surprised about.” Nann chuckles after unabashedly praising the Floukru girl. Frela had been keeping her updated on how taken she had been with the things, researching in the archives and studying their habits with great care. She got two eyes of doubt staring back at her, so the elder explained further. “She is natbilda. Like you, ai yongon, she learns, adapts and excels much quicker than most.” She grins at them.

“You knew she was this smart the whole time?!” Clarke asks in wonder.

“Of course. Otherwise, she wouldn’t act so eccentric.” Nann chuckles.

“But she failed every test we were given as striknatbildas…” Lexa questions confused.

“Yes… which in my opinion takes quite a bit of intelligence to know the right answer to avoid, don’t you think?” Komfoni smirks at the brunette. I mean, sure Lexa knew Luna was intelligent. Just not in a way that could be seen on paper. Figured she didn’t test well that she excelled beyond this method. It didn’t make her judge her or think any less of her. But this… Lexa had no idea she was such a prodigy at marine science like this. Though… now that Lexa thought about it… she’d never seen Luna with fish before. That would’ve taken place in Floukru when she was out of Polis.

“She would! Just to piss Titus off!” Lexa sighs chuckling under her breath.

“Mmmhmmm… There are many different reactions to oppression. That was hers.” Nann explains as they walk back into their room.

“What was yours? Perfectionism?” Clarke asks curiously.

“In a way. Lexa could care less about what Titus thought. But to me… her Komfoni and her Nomi, w`ell, that was much different. We taught her to always try her best. That way she could be proud of herself. So that is what she did… and still does to this day.” Nann voices warmly.

“Every time I came back with something graded from Titus, Komfoni would request to see it so she could regrade it correctly.” Lexa chuckles in memory.

So after Clarke finished her letter to Orlan relaying her version of Luna's nerdy discoveries, the blonde walked over to Luna’s room, adding her letter to him with one from Luna, one that included all the nerdy numbers and data that the Floukru leader had compiled. Clarke knew Orlan would go INSANE with happiness receiving these. Clarke also made sure to inform Zaera and Orlan about her and Lexa’s idea to surprise the orphanage with a mermaid tub, as well. Writing it more as her seeking their advice than requesting a whole other new tub on top of the one for the Heda suite. Because, to be honest, that is what she was doing. Clarke wanted to be sure and she was definitely not an expert at bathtub construction. All Clarke knew was the tiny tub in the orphanage wasn't working for the amount of people that needed to use it. It was a bit out of proportion, to say the least. So, she wrote and sent off each letter as she finished them, handing them to one of the guards outside, as Lexa told her to.

~~~

The last day they worked on Octavia’s puzzle, Indra joined Clarke in Heda’s quarters to watch her paint. Witnessing each little puzzle piece appear around the border, some blackened out and all various bright colors. Pieces are painted in the blank spaces of the certificate that look real enough to pick up. Even Roan and Amma stopped by for a bit to admire the work at various stages.

“You are an incredibly talented artist!” Roan exclaims in wonder, watching her shadow and highlight various pieces to make them appear lifelike.

“Yes, I think that might have something to do with the fact that my mother hated it so much.” Clarke grins slyly. Roan barked out in laughter and nods.

“Hey… that’s why I took to Calligraphy. My mother used it as a punishment when I was a kid. So, I decided to like it just to spite her. Made that vein in her forehead pulse. It was great!” He grins excitedly.

“THAT IS BRILLIANT!” Clarke gasps, still facing towards the puzzle piece she is painting. “Mine tried to get me to memorize medical books. Turns out I have a photographic memory.” She grins turning around to him. This earns a roar of laughter from the prince. “Do you have ANY idea how fun it is to tell the ONLY fisa in our crew she is using the wrong technique?!” It has the others smirking at them going back and forth like goufa. ESPECIALLY Indra who is LOVING hearing these stories of Abby kom Skaikru now, telling hilarious stories of their childhood while Clarke continues to paint in details around the border. Eventually stepping back, it looks like a puzzle of someone working on a puzzle. Then at the top, Clarke delicately scripts in white paint, ‘our missing piece.’ Each letter looks to be popping out of the puzzle as it is carefully shadowed. Three pieces Clarke painted on the certificate get scripted with a word. One says ‘wanted.’ Another ‘chosen.’ The last ‘loved.’ Simply because those were things Clarke didn’t want Octavia to ever forget.

“Your painting script is beautiful.” Roan compliments as he studies it. “I don’t think you realize just how hard brush script is to accomplish. I excel more with a quill, to be honest. Brush script is incredibly difficult to master as you have.”

“Huh… I didn’t know that. I just look at it as another part of a painting, not writing. Maybe that’s why.” Clarke offers as he nods in agreement. Indra requests that Clarke sign it so Octavia knows who the artist that created it was, though the blonde knows Octavia will have a feeling already without the signature. Still, she signs her name on a blacked-out corner on the bottom left side of the painting. She spends the rest of the day allowing it to dry and working with Nann and Indra to carefully cut out pieces. Utilizing incredibly sharp knives delicately so as not to ruin the document or painting. Then Clarke works to coat pieces in the resin lacquer, to be set outside on Heda’s balcony to dry in the hot sun. By dinner that night they are able to hand it over to Indra along with both requests to appear in Polis that she is to deliver to Abby and Raven with a team of Trikru warriors.

Days earlier, while brainstorming how to get Raven to Polis without a fight or protest, Clarke scrounged around with Lexa and discovered an entire room of old technology parts that had been brought from around the clans. Clarke gathered an entire box of parts to send to Raven with a note of her discovery and request to see if anything can be salvaged to be made into something useful. “Trust me. She won’t be able to resist it. Plus, if we ask, she will refuse just because your name is on the letter.” Clarke chuckles knowingly handing both over to Indra to pack.

“But it is a letter from you!” Lexa protests frowning.

“With paper with your Heda crest inlaid on it.” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Trust me. I know her. She will get better, she just needs time and space to heal. And in Polis, she will be able to FINALLY do that. This will just ensure we get her here. That's all.” Clarke assures comfortingly. Lexa nods and leans into her lover’s arms in understanding.

~~~

They watch Indra leave from Heda’s balcony the next morning. It has Clarke’s stomach already in knots even though she knows it will take a couple of days for Indra to even arrive back home. The couple purposely stay busy to try and ward off their anxiety. As letters are gradually returned from Clan leaders, so too are EXTRAVAGANT gifts. The one that floors her the most is the throne that is delivered to them. Identical to Lexa’s and placed right beside it in the throne room. The note even explained that all the clans worked together to craft it. Wood from Trikru trees. Driftwood and shells from Floukru. White furs to sit upon from Azgeda. The list went on and on from the polish they used down to the polished stones placed above her head in the Wanheda symbol. Several have Lexa chuckling while reading the letters. Explaining they are asking for dates to the entwined ceremony already, offering various services for the lavish Polis ritual. Flowers, dresses, servants, food, and cooks. Even a couple are offering venues for their bonding period after the lavish ritual in Polis.

“I could literally be a horrific troll and they’d have NO idea.” Clarke frowns.

“Oh, don’t worry. This is just formality. They will judge you at the next clan meeting for the truth to this statement.” Lexa explains.

“That sounds nice and dreadful. Thanks, Lex.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes.

“Oh, calm down, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Just flash the red eyes and it will shut those branwodas up.” Nann hums waving her hand nonchalantly.

“I had to do the same when I became Heda. Well, a different type of proof but they have to make sure I am authentic.” Lexa explains softly hoping to ease her worries. “Plus, this will be cake. I have it all planned out already. Down to the ice queen dying and Roan taking the throne a week before we do this.” She voices.

“Also, sort of disturbing… yet predictable…” Clarke jokes, earning a snort of agreement from Nann.

~~~

Clarke tries to take Lexa’s advice and not worry so much, staying just as busy as Lexa seems to be these days, by preparing a room for Raven to use with Nann and Lexa, and checking up on the gonas after moving all the tech in the adjoining rooms. The maidens have seemed to be enjoying picking out the furniture, painting the walls and adding details to help the rooms seem cozier. Clarke also sketches out various ideas for the orphanage playroom, and even decides to go down to the kitchen to meet the maidens with Nann once. She asks if they can show her how to cook, explaining she didn’t get to do this in space with so little resources but would like to learn more about it. The maidens are overjoyed at this request and gladly take her under their wing. Lexa is informed by Nann of everything that occurs. 

She stops in occasionally to check on her lover. Watching her come in each day and speak to maidens as if they were old friends, memorizing names and eventually asking about their families and children they told her about in passing. Clarke does the same to the guards and all the Polis staff. Of course, they have all heard of her painting project in the orphanage by excited little goufa. Telling just about anyone who will listen about Wanheda making a special picture on their walls for them. So, each time Clarke asks about families, children, or hobbies. The gonas or maidens ask about the painting project and offer their services. So, it is no surprise that when Clarke finishes her sketch and is ready to go down with Lexa to show the kids, she finds several gona already helping clear the walls for her to paint. Along with all the kids telling them, they get to sleep in the playground while Wanheda paints. That part has both Clarke and Lexa cackling at the EXTREME excitement laced with that declaration.

They get shown the sketches in which every single one earns squeals of excitement. Clarke takes Amma, Fei, and some of the oldest who are the most interested down to explain where she will put each one. Explaining she wants it to be realistic like in space, so, if the earth is placed here then she will put the sun on that wall and the moon on this one. It goes down the line until they find a placement everyone agrees with. Clarke writes down each decision that is made meticulously in her notes. Even does a fast sketch to show them what it will look like with all the nets and play equipment back up again. Here Amma and Lexa notice Yarla watching quite intently at every stroke Clarke makes in her sketchbook. Much more closely than the other kids are. Though still at a distance and quiet, they consider it progress. After the visit with the goufa and natbilda, the couple heads to the Polis market with their personal guard. Heading straight to the art supply stall with the sketchbook still under Clarke’s arm from talking with the goufa. Hakal is absolutely beside himself to meet the legendary Wanheda with his Heda. Going on and on how he never expected to see such an amazing occurrence in his lifetime. When Lexa reveals that Wanheda is the mystery artist she was referring to… wow. Lord, Clarke thought the man’s eyes would pop out of his head. That, or explode… she wasn’t sure which would come first. The man excitedly shook her hand and thanked her repeatedly. He ran to get his wife and his boys. All introducing them and comically each has the same reaction.

“Look Nontu!! She even has your sketchbook!!” One of the little boys’ cries excitedly.

“Oh yes. I was working with the goufas, Amma, and Fei on the first couple of walls. Would you like to see what they chose?” Clarke asks warmly, pulling out the book for them. Lexa grins at her lover in her element. Explaining how she asked the goufa what they would like her to put on their walls. Even the hilarious answers and how she had to describe what a landscape was. Just how excited they all were about the space one so she decided to place it in a room they could all enjoy. Concluding that the playroom would be the first room painted. Clarke points out each design she sketched in her book. Explaining the options she gave and which they decided to use. Describing the locations and why. Which has the family fascinated, much to Lexa’s amusement. Clarke even flips to the quick little sketch on what it will look like with all the equipment back in place.

“How excited where the goufa?” Ryza asks beaming at this design.

“I thought most of the boys and a few of the girls would implode with excitement.” Lexa chuckles to them.

“My favorite was the little toddler boy who never said one word the entire time I was there. Until the very end where he raised his hand and asked if there were nite-nite lights in space?” Clarke laughs setting the family off.

“Yes, I think he was afraid she’d been in the dark up there because it wasn’t until Clarke explained they had lights where she lived. That he finally seemed to relax again.” Lexa chortles in amusement. Hakal and Ryza promise to stop in to check up on her. Clarke happily nods and tells them she will send a guard with updates for them. “I will send a guard to let you know when she is working on it. Though if it is anything like last time, we will have to pry her out of there just to remind her to eat and sleep.” Lexa informs them.

“Dude… I have Amma hovering this time. No way I’m getting away with anything this go around.” Clarke voices rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I know. That is why I am not watching you the entire time as I did before.” Lexa grins slyly earning a snort from Ryza.

“Been there, done that with him.” Ryza chortles in understanding.

Later that night, Lexa and Clarke come to an agreement. Each night after dinner they reserve for just each other. Have some alone time with just the two of them. To reconnect and relax together before going to bed something Nann WIDELY approved of and praised them for. Tonight, they went for the classic bath before bed in each other’s arms. Taking turns reading a book aloud to each other. Nann even surprises them with nightdresses that have Clarke cackling and Lexa blushing.

“I have a surprise for both of you.” Nann hums knocking on the door. It was Clarke’s idea to lock all the doors when both were there. Preventing anyone from walking in on either of them naked or in … compromising situations. Lexa stands and throws Clarke’s robe to her as she pulls hers on. Unlocking the door and walking back to the bed as Nann strides in. Handing it over to her yongon who sets it in her lap. Pulling out an article of clothing that has both frowning in confusion.

“You like… forgot half of it, Nanna.” Clarke mutters viewing the slit all the way up the nightgown… well, she assumes that is what it is… Lord, she hopes that is what it is… she is not going out in public wearing this.

“Yes, I put that in there strategically for easy access.” Nann grins wiggling her eyebrows. Clarke snorts out in hysterical laughter as Lexa drops the fabric like a hot potato. Blushing fiercely and gaping at her Komfoni.

“You made us lingerie?!” Lexa hisses in mortification.

“Uhh… no… That will come when you are entwined. Don’t worry. I made you something that would cover you if needed. While also allowing you to feel naked when we have… company.” Nann explains.

“Oh… my mom and clans… I get it…” Clarke chuckles with a nod.

“Oh… that’s actually a good idea.” Lexa finally voices when she recovers from the shock.

“I know… That is why I made it.” Nann voices smugly. “You wear this and it looks like a simple nightgown. Put your robe on and it looks the same. As though they disturbed you going to bed and nothing more. Ai strikskaifaya (my little star), yours is the other one. It is made a bit differently to ensure your girls stay hidden.” The elder winks, earning a snort of laughter from Clarke. Pulling the other out and humming with understanding. It sits higher on the neckline and is made with more flowy fabric than Lexa’s. “You’re welcome.” The elder calls out smugly waving her hand over her shoulder as she turns to go back to her room.

~~~

The first morning Clarke arrives in the orphanage after training, breakfast, and dressing for the day. Clarke gets to work sketching her vision for each wall. Meticulously adding and erasing as she goes. Though she notices a quiet teenage girl sneak in very quietly. Not saying a word just sitting down and pulling out what looks to be a notebook and a pencil. Clarke thick in her artist-world doesn’t mention seeing her or make conversation. Though she immediately recognizes her as the girl who visited Heda a lot when Clarke was younger. It has her wanting to run up and say hi. Though she doesn’t. Something tells her not to. That it would scare the girl. So, she just goes with what Yarla seems to crave. Silence and space. A few times, she notices Yarla studying her. Like an artist would. It takes most of the morning but Clarke notices the movements of her hand. _‘Oh… she’s drawing.’_ Clarke realizes with a smile. _‘I didn’t know she liked art.’_ Clarke thinks in confusion. When Lexa comes down to get Clarke for lunch. The blue eyes watch the brunette and kneel next to Yarla. Lexa sits down next to the teenager. Quietly talking and pulls the teen into her lap. This earns a smile from the Yarla that Clarke mirrors as she faces the wall. _‘Oh, she’s one of the nightbloods.’_ Clarke realizes. She never knew that when she was little. Just that she came to play a lot. I mean she should’ve put two and two together since she was with Lexa a lot. But she was three. So of course, she didn’t. Out of the corner of her blue eyes, she watches Lexa whisper in the girl’s ear. Occasionally, Yarla’s mouth will move but Clarke hears nothing come out. She is much quieter than Clarke remembers her being. After a while, Yarla stands and wanders upstairs to eat and Lexa comes over to Clarke.

“If we do not go up to eat soon, then we will both get lectures.” Lexa smiles hugging Clarke from behind.

“Oh no! Not a lecture!” Clarke feigns earning a chuckle from Lexa as she pulls the blonde from the wall. “How come she is so different than I remember?” Clarke whispers frowning.

“Because you were three. To her you are new. Just give her time.” Lexa hums with a smile. So, Clarke does exactly that. Each meal she eats up with Heda, Nanna, and Luna. But each time she comes back down the girl is there. Same spot, same book, same pencil. One day she takes a leap and fills a tin can with colored pencils, charcoal, and other fancy art supplies. She sets it right down where the girl usually sits and gets to work sketching the fourth wall. The girl walks right in and freezes with wide eyes. But when Clarke spots that smile it's over. She knew she was right on target. This girl LOVED art just like she did. No one else would get that excited about pencils. Even Amma is smirking when she pokes her head in seeing the can of art supplies her yongon is excitedly utilizing as she studies Wanheda’s every arm movement. Each stroke of that pencil with fine analyzed eyes. When Clarke breaks out the paints. That is when all the others begin to come in to watch some. Though she never stops noticing that girl who comes before and leaves long after everyone else. The one who not only watches but mimics her movements.

So, each day, Clarke brings her something new. It wasn’t every day she got to share in her love of art with someone. New colors of pencils, some crayons, paints, or brushes. Even pulling an art book from the art room, one that she swears the girl squeals at. Quietly, but still she thinks she heard it. Amma even informed her she caught her reading it at the top of the playground one night with a candle. It has Clarke chuckling despite herself.

They eventually receive a lengthy letter from Indra to inform them that she delivered the requests personally to ‘the branwoda skaikru fisa.’ And that said branwoda emitted a slew of colorful words and then immediately asked why Raven was given a letter as well. That the chief had to tell her it wasn’t one of her hobbies to divulge others' personal affairs, especially Heda’s since she values her life. Telling her this seemed to shut her up quickly ,which Raven seemed to quite enjoy. Especially since she got the box of things to ‘play’ with, as the brunette girl said. The chief even wrote that she relayed how Heda insisted on providing transporation to and from Polis as well as provide a cart to ensure Raven is comfortable. How the branwoda seemed annoyed by this though the gada (girl) seemed fine, almost relieved, to hear this. Making both Hedas and Nann smile at this news. Octavia’s reaction has them all falling over in laughter. Indra informs them she left her eldest daughter, Sirah, with Octavia when she was gone. Had been updated every step along the way including the document and puzzle. Which of course, meant Sirah insisted on staying to watch Octavia’s reaction. Indra wrote that the girl sat there, after she completed it, with Indra for a full five minutes. Stone still. Sirah kept whispering if she fell asleep or had a stroke. Then all at once screamed in absolute elation and burst into tears. Launching herself at Indra who described it as the weirdest skrish (shit) she’d ever seen. That Sirah almost wet herself from laughing so hard at the weird dance Octavia did all night afterward.

Indra informed them Octavia told all the skaigoufa that next morning and immediately got several requests from whom she suspected would be interested. Giving a list of names at the bottom of the letter. Jasper, Harper, Monty, Monroe, and Nathan were all on the list. All which Clarke was elated to see had families who separately came forward to Indra after hearing about Octavia requesting to adopt their skaigoufa as well. The next few pages are an extensive list of the families, skaigoufa, and crimes originally arrested for. Some of these even have Lexa chuckling at the absurdity. One girl was arrested for vomiting on a guard and charged with wasting rationed food supplies. Another stole food to save his starving mother. One that had Nann grinning is the boy who punched the guard who floated his parents. Clarke and Lexa got started on the adoption forms at once. Writing down on a pad of paper all the information that Roan will need. It takes a couple of hours to achieve but they manage to finish sometime after dinner. Walking down together to deliver it to the man who is happy to oblige. Especially when Clarke informs him that she would LOVE to have these by the time her mother is here, simply to inform her none of the delinquents want to be in Skaikru anymore. At this Roan cackles loudly and promises to send each one up as soon as he finishes them. That he stays true to his word on. Their guards stack the forms on the clan table each night and throughout the day for them to collect.

Clarke and Heda’s alone time date nights have been INCREDIBLY successful, to say the least. Yes, some are longer than others due to prior engagements. Mainly being Lexa here. Most of Clarke’s time is spent either painting in the orphanage, checking on Raven’s room… which is mostly finished now, or wandering to the kitchens with the maidens to visit or learn to cook. Each night Clarke realizes is like a saving grace of sorts for her. Like it is helping to ground her and fills her tank back up. Just as she remembered talking about with Lotan. When she expressed this to Lexa… Lord… the smug grin that erupted on that tan face was one for the record books. Especially since these times had started getting steamier and steamier as they progressed. Not like they really needed any help in this area anyway. But, some nights… holy hell… it is like a frenzy of clothes being ripped off. A hunger and a passion like nothing either knew before. A race to who can fuck whom first. Like a craving or an itch that can only be satisfied one way. Rarely in these moments do they make it to the bed. Seriously… every single surface of their room has now been christened by both of them at least a dozen times by now. One night, in particular, she deliciously fucked Lexa against the front door she had just walked through. Couldn’t even wait long enough to fully undress her. Just pulled down her leggings and underwear and pulled up her shirt. Lost the band somewhere in the vicinity behind them. Leaving her lover screeching in ecstasy until Clarke was almost certain the entire tower knew what they were up to. Then promptly bent Lexa over to their table just to fuck her again. Legs dangling helplessly of the end now bare and unclothed. Clutching the sides of the table with white knuckles as Clarke removed each article of clothing and kissed up and down her body. Face buried into the wood with tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed out their love to the entire world.

~~~

Luna was just informing a very red Lexa and a cackling Clarke that the glowing fyucha (infants) seem to really enjoy their ‘nightly sex-capades’ when a knock comes at the door. Four different ‘come in’ and ‘enter’ are called out in unison and in walks Catlea. There to inform them of Skaikru arriving in Polis by that afternoon. Two things happen at this moment. One… Clarke’s heart drops to her feet and implodes right there. And Two. She turns to Lexa and lifts an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Okay, so I had them watch a ways off to give us a heads up.” Lexa shrugs, sipping her tea.

“My idea. In case your weird self was painting. Gives me time to scrub your butt clean before killing your mother.” Nann voices munching on a piece of toast. Clarke smirks at her. Lucky for them all three girls had finished training and just bathed for the day. Heda’s braids were almost finished and Clarke’s was next up to be completed.

“Has Amma been informed?” Lexa inquires.

“Being told right now.” Catlea nods.

“Good. Go ahead and send word down the line as well.” Lexa instructs.

“Sha (yes) Heda. Catlea assures.

“Thank you, Catlea.” Nann hums sweetly. The woman nods to the elder.

“Wanheda. We stand with you. All of us. You are not alone.” Catlea voices warmly before turning to walk out the door. Sending word to the rest of the skaigonakru not on duty to get ready and head into position. Tower maidens and guards are alerted to tighten security, ready rooms for the two guests. Polis gonas are notified and take extra security positions around Polis quickly. Back up in Heda’s quarters, breakfast took a stark turn in a different direction. The laughter and jokes have stopped. In its place silence and looks of concern at each other.

“Can I still paint today?” Clarke asks suddenly after spending the last thirty minutes in silence. “ I will not let her ruin my life any more than she already has.” She voices coldly.

“You will need to be VERY careful. More than you have EVER been.” Komfoni warns sternly. Clarke nods in agreement with this… well as much as she can with the elder currently braiding her hair.

“She can wear one of Fei’s old shirts over her clothes just in case,” Amma states, walking in to check on Clarke.

“Plus, I and both of our personal guards go with you.” Lexa states leaving no room for argument. The guards standing in the corner of the room nod to Heda.

“We will take the maiden hallways there and back.” Jokull voices austerely. Heda Komfoni hums in approval to this with a nod. 

“That way you can get some peace and quiet while they are answering the millions of awed questions in their skaigonakru gear,” Amma smirks.

“You planned this?” Clarke asks, looking from Lexa to Amma in amusement.

“Of course, hodnes (love). I plan everything, remember?” Lexa quips sipping her tea.

“You might get some extra hugs today though,” Amma states with a warm smile.

“They know?” Clarke asks confused and sorta concerned.

“No, hodnes (love). They know that being Heda for me at times is difficult. I haven’t kept this a secret from them. Especially when they’re expected to take my place one day. They’re assuming for you it is the same.” Lexa voices lovingly.

“Oh… Okay… that makes sense.” Clarke nods going back to silence.

“And do not worry, ai hodnes (my love). They are much more adept at reading body language than most. So they will know if you want to be left alone.” Lexa explains softly. “Well… minus Elisae, she’s going to hug you whether you like it or not.” She grins.

“It’s absurd how much I love these kids, man,” Clarke mutters with a grin.

“Story of my life.” Lexa nods with a sigh.

“Yep,” Amma adds.

“Ditto.” Komfoni hums.

“Can I have the last biscuit?” Luna asks, earning a snort from the entire room. “What? No one else is eating it!”

~~~

When Clarke is finally braided up and allowed to stand again, she rolls her neck and moves by the fireplace to pull on her boots. Lexa is already dressed to the nines as Heda. Cloak, armor, war paint, weapons everything is all ready to go. Both smile when the blonde STILL insists on bringing something new for Yarla, picking out pencils, crayons, and pens for her to use in that same tin cup.

“When Skaikru enters Polis gates. I will have you rushed back up here so we can get you ready.” Nann tells her sternly. Clarke nods in understanding and gratefulness. She wasn’t sure how she was going to paint in all her gear. Nann kisses them both on the forehead. Watching them walk out hand in hand with two guards in front and two in back. No one says a word to them as they pass along the hallways. They simply just move out of the way and allow the party to pass. Clarke is too far into her own thoughts to notice and was really longing for a painting session to alleviate some of this. They enter through the back handmaiden entrance in the orphanage. Two guards go up to the playground with Amma while Lexa and Clarke hide in the stairway to watch the reaction. The squeals of excitement and cheers that erupt absolutely make Clarke’s day. Right then and there, her face almost hurts from smiling so much as they sneak back down so Clarke can paint. A shirt Clarke assumes is Fei’s is put on her by Lexa. Backward just as Lexa used to do with her as a rattop. Two skaigonakru stays with them even while it is just them. But Clarke doesn’t mind. As long as she got to paint. Picking her brush and quickly getting to work. Not even noticing Yarla sneak down to watch her paint, just like always. Both guards stand at attention until Lexa gives the okay. Smiling when the girl walks straight over and sits in Lexa’s lap. Opening her sketchbook and mimicking Clarke paint. An audible gasp is received this time for the first time ever when Lexa brings the tin cup forward for her to use.

“I didn’t forget you.” Clarke simply replies not once looking away from her painting, while the girl is left looking at her and Lexa, stunned. Lexa just kisses the side of the girl's head and grins watching her excitedly dig in. Even the skaigonakru guards are smirking watching the young girl. It was obvious for her art was different. Much like Clarke. She is given three gracious hours of painting until a bird call is given from the floor above. Right along with a bunch of ooooooo’s and ahhhhhh’s. Clarke sighs and closes her eyes as she steps back. No one had to say words she knew what that meant. Yarla stands sensing the shift in Clarke and watches as Lexa moves to the blonde. As Clarke puts down her brush and allows Lexa to unbutton the big shirt. A skaigonakru takes it and lays it where it was before. Spotless this time. Clarke had kept her word. “Can I trust you to clean up for me today?” Clarke turns to ask Yarla. The girl's eyes are wide as saucers nodding excitedly at this honor she is given. “Thank you.” She states gratefully. Clarke stands stone still as the girl walks right over and hugs her. She doesn’t say a word. None is needed. Then quickly puts one finger up and runs upstairs. Coming back down with Elisae on her hip looking around curiously. Clarke and Lexa break out in a wide grin seeing her.

“HEDA!!! CWUAKES!!!” Elisae chirps excitedly jumping into the blonde's arms for a hug. “Don’t be sads, I wuve yous. Kays?” Everyone chuckles at this but Clarke who grins widely and nods to the strikon (little one). The girl beams and kisses her cheeks before jumping to Heda’s arms to do the same. Then turns to Yarla and rests her head on the girl’s shoulder. It has Clarke remembering when that used to be her. Amma and the two guards race down the stairs. The fisa kisses both her girls and sends them back upstairs to the playground, then rushes with Lexa and Clarke back up to their quarters.

As Lexa sits there in their room. Watching her love gradually tuck her own self away in preparation for seeing her mother again. As Amma and Nann race around her to aid and help. Those green eyes watch as piece by piece of Wanheda gear begins to replace her lover’s own personality like a shield. And god it sends a shockwave of pain through Lexa’s heart to witness. Suddenly realizing how painful this must have been for Nann all these years she had to watch Lexa do this exact same thing. Over and over again just like this. Hide herself away and become something she did not want to be for everyone else’s benefit instead of her own. It's heart wrenching yet extraordinary to witness. It has the brunette wondering how long Clarke has had to do this with her own mother, how long she had to pretend to be someone else to just please that woman. It stirs a fire in her belly that she must quench if Abby is to survive this little meeting. Lexa isn’t the only one who notices this. Amma and Nann both see it as well. For Nann she expected it. For Amma it has her loathing that skaiplana (sky woman) so much more than she had before. No child should have to do this just to see her mother. It wasn’t right or natural in any sense. This is meant for war, for hardship and trials, not for someone who gave you life. That woman was not a nomon in her eyes. Not at this moment. In Amma’s eyes, Abby kom Skaikru loses that status the moment the fisa sees this. Skaigonakru removed Wanheda’s throne as instructed. Heda wanted this to be a surprise. A punch in the gut to her mother. Carried behind Clarke as she enters the room. As the queen she is. Seeing her lover clip on her cloak and the last weapon. She steps forward with the kohl container, handing it to Komfoni as Lexa kisses both cheeks. Then without saying a word, begins to apply the Wanheda warpaint. Clarke grabs her hand and they lock eyes for several long heartbeats. Before letting her lover go. Striding with Nann into the throne room with skaigonakru trailing her every move.

~~~

The moment that the cart stops, Luna steps forward with a warm smile.

“Hey…. Weren’t you in…” Raven asks curiously, studying the familiar woman.

“Yes. I was in Floukru, as their ambassador when you visited. I now take the title of Hedasis Luna in Polis. I helped Clarke ready your room. She found a lot of cool things for you. Would you like to see it?” Luna voices kindly.

“Oh, fuck yeah!!!” Raven exclaims with a crooked grin.

“Actually, Raven will be staying with me so I can monitor her,” Abby states quickly coming over to the brunette whose face falls.

“We have doctors, as you skaikru call them, here in Polis who are more than capable of doing this.” Luna voices coldly taking a few steps at Abby intimidatingly. “And I believe Raven already voiced her opinion on the matter.” With that one sentence the happy fun Luna that Raven had just spoken with disappears. Instead is a scary as fuck grounder that has Abby stiffening. She watches the doctor flit eyes to her own dark pair almost in concern Luna would hurt her.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, doc,” Raven mutters reaching out for Luna’s hand. She couldn’t explain it but she feels safer with Luna than she ever did with Abby. Zero evidence as of this moment backs that claim, but it is so strong Raven can’t deny it. Like trying to deny that water is wet and the sky is blue.

The moment Luna sees Raven reach for her, Luna reacts like a flash of lightning. Pulling the girl to her protectively almost shielding her from this horrible woman, escorting Raven inside with seven of her own skaigonakru trailing them. Almost wishing the woman would try and stop them. Just so they could kill her and get it over with. Raven can’t help but chuckle at the look left on Abby’s face. “Sorry Clarke,” Raven mutters with a smirk at the pissed-off looking Abby. Luna looks back at the skaifisa (sky doctor) and chuckles in realization of what the girl meant.

“Oh, Clarke will be just fine. Trust me.” Luna grins smugly in amusement. Raven nods with a smirk and happily lets Luna help her inside the building. Not like how Abby helps her but different. Raven can’t quite put a finger on what it is exactly but she decides she likes it.

The biggest and most intimidating gona Abby finds are sticking with her, unfortunately. Not that it seems to matter because now the woman is on a warpath aimed right at Heda. Downright refusing to even see her room as the skaigonakru suggested.

~~~

“YOU!!” Abby roars, throwing open the doors with gonas racing after her. Her personal guards of retired skaigonakru move their sharpened spears to block the Chansla’s path to Heda. Nann standing beside her yongon (her child) with hands clutched behind her back. Clarke initially suggested Nann wear her skaigonakru gear to intimidate her mother into submission. Komfoni though decided to go a different route and wore her maid uniform instead. She enjoyed it when people underestimated her as an elderly maid.

“Teik em gouthru klir (Let her pass).” Lexa calmly orders with a wave of her hand. Face paint on, armor, weapons, and Heda clothes all worn to perfection. It was all part of her strategy. She had a part to play and she promised to do so for her love. All Lexa gets in reply from Abby is a roll of her eyes but the gonas running after the Chansla nod to Lexa. Bowing low with respect, they walk out to close the door behind them. The two skaigonakru guarding Lexa move their spears with a unified grunt, twirling the spears and finally pounding the ends into the ground fiercely. Both moving as if they were one person in an incredible show of skill. Abby’s eyes widen and have Lexa smirking slightly, knowing exactly why the two just did that. She does have to admit the apprehension in the once irate Chansla’s face is quite satisfying. The green eyes don’t falter and she continues to stare impassively at Abby. Simply raising her dark eyebrows in a ‘what the fuck do you want’ gesture. She watches the woman clear her throat a couple of times before finally speaking up. It makes her smirk haughtily inside without giving anything away to Abby kom Skaikru on the outside.

“My daughter was here the whole time?” Abby asks softly though still shaking in anger.

“Yes.” Lexa hums emotionlessly.

“I am her mother!” The Chansla yells louder this time.

“I am aware,” Heda replies coldly.

“WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KEEP ME FROM MY DAUGHTER?!” Abby roars, unable to control herself any longer. That is all Clarke can take, having been listening to the whole thing from the other side of the door. She yanks open the chamber doors with a loud crash, and strides in.

“I DID!” Clarke seethes. Blonde hair braided as Wanheda flowing behind her. Armor, weapons, war paint all worn in an incredible show of death itself.

“Cl… Clarke?” Abby whispers, stumbling backward in shock. Her jaw is on the floor as she watches her daughter climb the dais with Heda. Two guards flanking her carrying a… _‘is that a… no…’_ Abby thinks with dramatically wide eyes. Viewing her only daughter sit down in a similar-looking throne right next to Heda. Reaching out her hand to take Lexa’s in hers and looks down at her mother frowning.

“Their blood is on your hands and I’m afraid you won’t be able to wash it off this time,” Clarke states coldly to her mother, making Abby rear back as if she were physically slapped.

“Clarke! That was…” Abby begins to explain.

“Your words.” Clarke deadpans completely absent of any emotion. “Was it not?” She asks, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Yes… but…” Abby begins, pleading almost now.

“You wanted a reason. That’s it.” Clarke interrupts again making Abby falter again. Taking a shaking breath, she nods in understanding.

“Clarke, honey… I am your mother.” Abby softens as red flashes in Clarke’s eyes. Standing quickly and clutching her throne with white knuckles. She knows this move. The ‘pretending to be soft to get her way’ card. The ‘I know best because I am your mother’ card. And Clarke is done with it.

“No. You don’t get to say that anymore. You stopped being my fucking mother the second you killed my father.” Clarke growls almost foaming at the mouth she is so angry. “And I have seen what a mother looks like. And right now, you are the furthest from what I know that word means. You may have given me life but you are far from what it truly means to be a mother.” She voices passionately watching as her mother stumbles back.

“Clarke… I don’t feel like I even know you anymore.” Abby whispers in stunned horror. And it’s like a slap in Clarke’s face.

“Fine. You want to get to know me. Then talk to me.” Clarke exclaims frustratedly. The second she sees Abby’s mouth open she is off again. “NO! I am still talking! That. You talk AT me. Never expecting an answer back. Only expecting a ‘yes ma’am. ‘no ma’am.’ HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN ANYTHING LIKE THAT?!” Clarke states at her angrily. “You want my advice. STOP THE FUCKING LECTURING?!” Clarke yells at her.

“LANGUAGE!” Abby barks.

“NO! THIS. THIS IS WHO I FUCKING AM. YOU CAN TAKE IT OR YOU CAN GET THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL OUT.” Clarke spits at her without any hesitation. Abby’s jaw hits the floor hearing this. And keryon (spirits) Lexa must clench her jaw to refrain from cheering unabashedly for her niron. If Abby only knew how much work Lexa knew THAT declaration took Clarke to say. “You want to know why you don’t know me? BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T THERE! That was Dad. The person you fucking ripped out of my arms and executed. In front of my goddamn face. YOU were at the hospital. Night and Day. Do you know what it is like to grow up feeling like the entire fucking ark is more important than you? That fucking strangers are more important to you than your own god damn daughter?” Clarke asks her glaring daggers at her.

“Clarke. Honey. Of course, I was there.” Abby replies softly.

“Really? What was the story Daddy read me to sleep each night?” Clarke fires off. When she only gets silence, she continues. “No? Okay. Then what was my favorite food as a child?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm… Still nothing? What about the song Daddy used to sing to cheer me up when I was upset?” Staring at her expectantly for an answer as Abby wilts, it hadn’t escaped her notice that both Lexa and the elder behind her were mumbling answers to these questions that she hadn’t known.

“I searched for you, Clarke. This whole time.” Abby states with her voice trembling.

“AND I WAITED FOR YOU. FOR ALL 455 DAYS. 10,920 HOURS AND 655,200 MINUTES!” Clarke roars at her. “YES, I FUCKING COUNTED.” She hisses at her turning to take a couple of breaths and reach for Lexa’s hand subtly to help calm her.

“Clarke. I wasn’t allowed to. I would have been executed if I tried.” Abby replies with a crack in her voice.

“WHAT?!” Clarke and Lexa snap in unison.

“No family member was ever allowed to see a juvenile in lock-up. Jaha would have executed us on the spot if we tried.” Abby replies with her eyes closed. “He changed, Clarke. Dramatically. Into someone, I didn’t know anymore. After Wells' mom passed, something inside him just snapped.” She states swallowing and taking a deep shaky breath.

“Where is this Jaha?” Heda demands.

“We don’t know. He disappeared to find something called the City of Light. Kept rambling on about it to everyone.” Abby explains shaking her head. “I tried to get him to stay. So, I could help him. Something… Wasn’t right about him. But he was just gone one morning. Left in the night. No one has seen him since.”

“There is no such place called the City of Light. That is a wasteland. I will notify the clans of his disappearance and his crimes against innocent children. If he is still alive. He will be sent back here to Polis.” Heda declares nodding to Clarke.

“Muchof, Niron (thank you, lover).” Clarke nods to her. “He will face his judgment for what he has done to our people if he still lives.” She tells her mother.

“Clarke. You can’t. He’s sick. He…” Abby begins with concerned eyes.

“Killed my fucking father,” Clarke states coldly, sending ice through Abby’s body. “Killed countless people for no goddamn reason. AND YOU KNOW IT.” She asserts firmly. “Do you know why Wells is dead, mother?” Clarke asks softer this time. It was something her mother needed to hear. Abby shakes her head no. “I didn’t think so. It isn’t something any of us like to particularly talk about.” Clarke explains with a heavy sigh. “Wells is dead today… because of a child. Charlotte, barely even eleven years old, was so fucking traumatized…” Clarke states with a tremor in her voice, “...by her parents being ripped out of her arms and executed right in front of her. Floated just like that. Gone. BY FUCKING JAHA HIMSELF. That she. AN INNOCENT CHILD. STILL SCARED OF THE DARK. Murdered Wells out of fear of his relation to his own father.” She explains building in strength as she continues. The lace of pain is evident to the truth in her eyes. Not like her mother could refute any of it. She was on the goddamn counsel that sentenced them. “THAT is why we will seek his judgment. Because HE needs to answer for the atrocities he committed against his people. Otherwise, we will, ourselves, become him. Otherwise, we stand for nothing. And I for one refuse to do that. So, you can either get behind me. Or get behind him. The choice is yours.” Clarke explains so passionately it makes Abby hitch in her breath for a second. Needing to calm herself before she can even answer.

“Clarke…” Abby whispers in shock with tears running down her face.

“YES OR NO! IT IS THAT SIMPLE!” Clarke barks furiously. “Did you know that the delinquents chose to live iwith the Trikru instead of with their own people? That they feel safer and more loved there. Than with their own families. Your legacy is senseless murder. Yet you still want to be chancellor? Octavia. You wouldn’t have even blinked to float her or her mother if discovered earlier. Murphy. His parents were floated because he was sick. Dying. Charlotte, her parents floated because they were trying to sneak her more food. Because she was malnourished and starving off the meager rations they got as janitors. Because you didn’t share evenly, did you? You gave yourselves the most and let the rest starve. YOU made that choice. THAT is what I now must carry because of you. What they see when all the Ark looks at me. Just like Wells and Jaha. We don’t have to do ANYTHING. Our sins are your sins at birth. AND THAT HAS GOT TO STOP! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN ANY MORE INNOCENT LIVES!” Clarke turns and nods to the gonas who stride over from the side of the room to hand a stack of papers to Abby.

“What is this?” Abby asks, confused looking up at Clarke.

“Proof,” Clarke states coldly. She watches her mother’s eyes look at her for a second longer before reading the document. Octavia’s is on top and she watches the reality sink in.

“YOU CANNOT DO THIS!? NOT WITHOUT NOTIFYING THE FAMILIES!?” Abby roars.

“Really? Octavia’s family?” Clarke smirks seeing the shock register all over her mother’s face. “Yes, I know which is on top. Are you really going to act like you suddenly care for the girl that you wouldn’t have batted an eyelash to kill just for being born? The one who was forced to hide in a dark hole under the floor and survive off her brother's and mother’s meager scraps just to survive. All because of laws you created and enforced.” Clarke roars staring her mother down.

Abby seems to be in shock as her hands shake reading page after page of names. Looking up in disbelief at the girl who looks so much like her and her deceased husband. “Clarke. They have families in the Ark. Families you are ripping apart right now. This is cruel.” Abby wavers. Clarke doesn’t even react to this. Simply turns to Lexa instead.

“Hodnes (love), how long have my friends been residing in Trikru?” Clarke asks softly. Her lover stands and grabs her hand resolutely.

“Since the mountain. None of them stayed the night except the one who could not flee on her own accord.” Lexa replies coldly squeezing Clarke’s hand tightly.

“They have been living in Trikru for 6 god damn months and NOW you are suddenly worried about them?” Clarke voices sickened at this attempt at eliciting pity. “And you wonder why they wanted to go somewhere they would be loved, cherished, and actually cared for,” Clarke states in disbelief. “And don’t for a motherfucking second think that I don’t know that you and your stupid ass council still decided to consider them delinquents. For shit crimes that make no sense.”

“After they do the regimented time and do some manual labor to work it off. That is all, Clarke,” Abby argues.

“YOU SENT US DOWN TO EARTH TO DIE AND YOU STILL EXPECT THEM TO WORK OFF CRIMES THAT AREN’T EVEN CONSIDERED OFFENSES TO THE CLANS?! THE ONES WHO FORGED THE SECURITY OF THE VERY LAND YOU LIVE ON? THE ONES WHO STILL TEND YOUR CROPS TODAY EVEN AFTER NOT LIVING THERE ANY LONGER? THE ONES WHO ENSURED ALLIANCES, DESPITE YOUR MORONIC STUPIDITY, TO GUARANTEE YOU WERE WARM, HAD FOOD AND WERE SAFE OVER WINTER?” Clarke seethes as red flashes in her eyes. Abby can’t even come up with words to shoot back at her. Too stunned at this. And it infuriates Clarke that much more. “You know what. I change my goddamn mind. This was a shit idea. Let me know when she’s gone.” Clarke huffs stomping down the dais fuming. Right as Clarke reaches for the door, she turns to her mother again. “Your services a Chancellor are no longer required. I will take it from here.” She declares. Abby’s jaw hits the floor and Clarke can’t help but raise her eyebrows in challenge. Spinning before she gets a chance and wrenches the door back open.

“They will not follow you.” Abby has the gall to shout out after her. The words have Clarke freeze and Lexa holds her breath.

“Yes. Because the woman who killed their family members for the stupidest fucking charges that aren’t even crimes on the ground is so much better of a choice.” Clarke replies, turning slowly and glaring at her mother as she marches up into her face. It has Lexa and Nann almost laughing at Abby attempting to retreat from her own daughter. Clarke doesn’t even blink or care. Not now. Now it's Wanheda's turn to play. Abby’s jaw drops staring into the bright red glowing eyes. “ABBY KOM SKAIKRU.” A voice booms out leaving Abby falling back to the floor in an attempt to get away. “You should heed your daughter’s advice.” The voice states again before morphing back into Clarke’s normal tone. “When you get home to the Ark you will voluntarily step down as Chancellor, disband the council and apologize for all the atrocities you have committed against all your people. You will submit to the leadership of Heda Lexa and I. Or you will remove yourself from the clans’ territories. This is not a matter of debate.” Wanheda declares with a snarl that sends shivers down Abby’s spine. “IS THAT CLEAR?!” The voice booms again. Abby just nods timidly as she watches her daughter relax back down to her normal posture. “You make me sick,” Clarke whispers horrified.

“Clarke! Honey, wait!!” Abby cries quickly climbing to her feet to chase after her as she watches her daughter turn on her heel. Clarke doesn’t even give her mother the satisfaction of turning around to see her one last time before she walks through the door and slams it behind her. Rushing right over to Amma and collapsing in tears into her arms without hesitation.

~~~

Lexa watches as Abby physically wilts in devastation. Door slammed right in her face. Sinking to her knees and breath shaking in anguish staring at the closed door. Lexa’s eyes soften and she takes a deep breath. Rising slowly and stepping down the dais towards the woman. Offering her a hand up and a sympathetic expression.

“She is still angry. She might be for some time.” Lexa explains quietly. Abby glances up at her and stands without her help. Dusting her knees off and turning her back on the commander.

“How would you know,” Abby mutters frustratedly.

“I know a lot more than you think,” Lexa replies calmly. “I will give you the answers you seek but first you will need to calm yourself. And address me with the same respect I am offering you.”

“Respect? You want respect when you left my people. Me. My daughter to die on that mountain? What the FUCK do you know about respect?” Abby spits at her disgusted.

“You know. I gave you the benefit of a doubt. For what it’s worth, Chansla kom Skaikru. I know what it means to have to do things that you do not want to do. All for the sake of your people. A lot better than anyone else. Yet, you can’t even find it in yourself to do the same. Perhaps I was wrong. Clarke might be better off without you. Because it appears she is FAR more loved and cared for here than she ever was among her own people.” Lexa replies coldly, glancing down the woman in disgust.

“Em pleni, ai yongon (that is enough, my child),” Nann replies softly from the other side of the room. It has Abby blinking in shock at this old woman. Lexa is still staring Abby down with irate fury. Hand fixed on her sword. Ready to cut her down and GOD does she want to. Her entire body is screaming at her just to do it and get it over with. “Chil yu. Nau. (Calm yourself. Now.)” Komfoni barks in a tone that leaves zero room for discussion. Abby’s eyes are flitting from Lexa to Nann in stunned shock. Fairly sure she is going to have to watch this old woman die for speaking to the commander like that.

“Ba… Komfoni!! (But… Grandmother!!)” Heda argues frustratedly. And even though Abby has no idea what the two are saying, she understands one thing. This person, she originally thought was just a lowly maid … that is the person who raised Heda Lexa. She would bet her life on it. Because Abby has heard that familiar whine and that frustrated look from Clarke far too many times to count.

“Rak yu op. Nau. O bants. (Control yourself. Now. Or leave.)” Komfoni warns Lexa. Those greens eyes flash over to the door where she hears Clarke crying onto Amma’s shoulder. The elder nods in understanding as to why her child is so angry. Abby upset Clarke and Lexa can hear it. “Miya, ai yongon (come here, my child).” She instructs in a softer tone. The brunette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nodding and walking over to Nann as Abby’s eyebrows shoot to the roof in shock. The two whispers in rapid trigedasleng to one another that leaves no room for the Chansla to ever understand an ounce of what they are saying.

“Gyon au chek op yu teina. (Go check on your entwined). Ai nagoch em op Skaikru kom Chansla beggeda (I’ll escort her to the chancellor quarters.) Oso na hit chopa op nodotaim, moron. Taim oyo chil au (we will meet again tomorrow. When you all are calm.)” Nann instructs with a soft smile. Cupping the tan cheek of her child who leans into it. Nodding in compliance with a big sigh, Lexa turns on her heel. Though not before glaring furiously at Abby the entire time she stomps to her chamber doors. Wrenching the door open and slamming it shut loudly in one last final gesture of anger. Nann smirks at the door in amusement as Abby watches the old woman carefully.

“You’re her mother?” Abby asks quietly. Almost in a curious yet cautious gesture.

“Komfoni. Grandmother.” Nann replied calmly walking to the double doors. “And believe it or not, I witnessed that child of mine defend you the entire time your daughter was here. Even after voicing a strong disliking of you from the moment you met. When it would have been A LOT easier for her not to defend you.” Komfoni reveals sternly staring Abby right in the eye. The elder then clears her throat and takes a deep breath. “Now, come, I will show you to your room.” She instructs. The skaikru woman swallows and takes one last long look at the door she saw both women walk through. “We will get nowhere when everyone is so angry. We will try again tomorrow.” She nods to the woman in understanding. Only then does Abby relent and disappointedly follow Nann out of the throne room. Instantly, a horde of guards attempt to follow Nann to protect her from this irate skai woman. The elder simply holds up her hand and all of them fall back to position. Quite disgruntled at allowing the woman to be so close to their beloved leader, but they obey nonetheless. Abby watches the entire thing go down and watches the woman in wonder. _‘She is either just as powerful as Lexa or just as dangerous…. Or both…’_ Abby thinks to herself warily as she looks from the guards to the woman in shock. Nann glances at her in question.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never seen anyone do that but…” Abby stumbles out finally.

“Heda Lexa.” Nann finishes for her. “Who do you think taught her?” She smirks down at the woman in amusement. Abby swallows hard and nods. “I assure you if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already. Before you even noticed I was there.” Nann hums as if she was relaying a bread recipe to an old friend. “Now come.” She orders leaving no room for arguments. Abby just nods and follows, still attempting to collect herself. It leaves the skaigonakru retirees snickering and nudging each other in amusement.

“Branwoda Skai nomon, (stupid sky mother) Is in for it now.” One whispers to his partner who snorts out in a laugh.

~~~

“HOLY FUCK BALLS! ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?” Raven exclaims at the immaculate rooms she is shown to. You could fit like 10 skai rooms into this thing all meant for her. Luna smirks very accustomed to Clarke’s weird skai language by now.

“This is your bedroom here. These next two rooms are your ‘workshop’ I believe Clarke termed it. All the tech we have found in polis or all over the clans is in these two rooms. In this room, we put tables, tools, and benches for you to work on. The other room as you can see.” Luna begins escorting her to the next room. “We have shelves to organize everything into as you wish. We do not know what they do. So, feel free to change it.” Luna assures. “Your bathroom is over here by your bedroom.” She states walking with the girl into the large room.

“Son of a bitch… IS THAT A TUB!?” Raven mutters wide-eyed.

“A bathing tub, yes. If you want to take a bath, just ask one of the guards outside your room to get me or a maiden to prepare it for you. Though, I suggest you do this at night when you finish in your workshop. Because that old stuff is filthy.” Luna voices shaking her head.

“Guards?” Raven asks with a hint of concern.

“For protecting you. Not for keeping you in this room. Honestly, it is more for keeping Abby away from you.” Luna smirks at Raven. The brunette relaxes visibly hearing this. “And don’t worry they are good friends of mine. Don’t be afraid to talk with them. I know they would love to learn more about this tech if you want to teach them.” Luna smiles at her comfortingly.

“Will you be here?” Raven asks curiously.

“Do you want me here?” Luna inquires.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Raven admits softly.

“Then I will stay.” Luna nods.

~~~

The elder doesn’t say another word until they are inside of Abby’s antechamber on a well-guarded empty floor. Abby kom Skaikru was not the most popular woman in Polis right now and they weren’t taking any chances. Nann opens the door and gestures for the woman to enter. A sharp gasp of amazement has Komfoni smirking at how similar the woman is to her daughter at this moment. The elder shuts the door behind her and moves to add logs to the fire. Though before she gets there she looks straight at Abby and points to the couch.

“SIT!” Nann barks in order. Abby rushes over and sits wide-eyed in fear. The elder just nods in approval as she strides over to put the kettle over the fire. Readying two cups of tea as Abby watches her curiously. Pouring in milk and sugar just like Clarke likes hers. She wasn’t sure but she just had a feeling so she goes with it. Taking it over and setting it in front of the woman.

“Oh, thank you… I’m not…” Abby attempts.

“Drink,” Nann instructs. Softer. But still an order just the same. Abby’s jaw drops and looks up at the elder. Rolling her dark eyes, she takes the cup in front of Abby and drinks it herself. Issuing a ‘happy now’ gesture with her hands that has Abby smirking. “You are the reason that child is so stubborn,” Komfoni mutters as Abby smiles at her lap.

“That is what her father used to say, too,” Abby replies softly. Almost so faintly it is impossible to hear.

“Tomorrow. Will be your last chance. I cannot promise that child will ever give you another. So, I suggest you listen to my words carefully.” Nann states firmly as Abby looks up with a catch in her breath.

“I don’t…” Abby sighs, shaking her head. “She’s too angry.” She sighs laced with pain.

“You are still her nomon. Her mother. If she did not want to attempt to repair your relationship, then you would not be here right now.” Nann tells her. “Now you can choose to drink that tea on your own.” She nods to the untouched teacup. “Or you can choose for me to force it down your throat. Either way. It will calm you. Lord knows you fucking need it.” She mutters, rolling her eyes. Abby takes the cup, too emotional to even laugh, sipping it and humming at the flavor. “That is how your daughter favors to take it. I took a wild guess.” Nann smirks at her as Abby’s eyes soften and look down at the cup. Already this elder knew more about her daughter than she did. A stranger. It guts her as the first tear falls and she rushes to wipe it away. Nann doesn’t move. She doesn’t comfort this woman in front of her. That woman deserves to feel this. Every single second of this pain is what she will need in order to change her actions. So, she sits and continues to sip her tea idly. As if the woman isn’t battling her tears in front of her fearfully sipping that teacup. When Abby finishes … long after Nann herself does. The elder speaks again. Looking her right in her eyes harshly.

“Tomorrow. I suggest you start with an apology. Otherwise, it might be better if you leave now. I will not allow you to hurt that child any more than you already have. I do not like you. You should know that right now. The only reason I am respectful to you and haven’t instantly killed you for the atrocities you have done to innocent CHILDREN. Is because of that little girl up there I consider my own child as much as Heda Lexa is. She is the ONLY reason you are still alive right now. You may consider us savages, but you, YOU and your sky counsel are by far the most horrendous of all savage monsters I have ever heard of in all my years. And by far… that is saying something. I assure you right now. There is a reason I was CHOSEN to train Heda Lexa. Long before I became her beloved grandmother. And I assure you it wasn’t by name or status. It was by talent. All those men out there that you fear. I trained every one of them. Formed them together as the most feared group of warriors in all the clans. The most elite there is. I lead them. I suggest you keep that in your goddamn mind the next time you decide to harm another child. EVER. There will be no more juvenile delinquents in Skaikru. Do you hear me? No more Octavia’s. Clarke’s. Murphy’s. None. Because I can kill you in more ways than you can fathom before you can even blink. It is what I specialized in before I retired to head Tower handmaidens. As for tonight. I suggest you think long and hard about yourself. Your words. Your actions. And most importantly what you did to that child.” Komfoni states so coldly and passionately that it floors Abby. Unable to do anything but watch the elder stand and walk to the door. “Oh, and my girls downstairs in the kitchens will prepare your dinner tray tonight. I will deliver it to you myself because I do not trust you. I filled your bath already and the stones are heating on the fire to warm the water with. If you choose to bathe please notify your guards outside to fetch me. There are clothes in the wardrobe that will fit you. And please don’t wander. You are not favored here.” She instructs before walking right out the door and leaving the chancellor gaping with her mouth like a fish out of water. “She doesn’t leave that room. Fetch me if she causes a fuss.” She instructs in trig as both men nod in understanding to her. Walking straight up as quickly as she can to Heda’s room. There all three sits on the floor. Intertwined in a human knot of sorts. Clarke is still curled into Amma’s arms. Lexa is hugging Clarke to comfort her with Amma’s arms around them both. Soothing both as if they are her own.

“It’s okay if you accidentally killed her. I don’t mind now.” Clarke sniffles causing a cackle from Nann and a rumble of laughter from Lexa.

“I regret to inform you she is still alive. Scared shitless. But alive.” Komfoni smirks at Clarke as Amma chuckles giving her a nod of approval. The blonde grins at her using skai words and nods in approval. “I think using your silly skai terms helped quite a bit, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). Thank you.” She winks, finally earning a laugh from the blonde.

“I can’t believe I missed it.” Lexa sulks pouting.

“Yes well… I couldn’t have you killing her before I got to put the fear of God in her, now could we?” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes. Clarke frowns over at Lexa.

“She made you cry. It was instinct.” Lexa grins with a shrug earning a chuckle and a roll of blue eyes.

“You can’t just kill everyone who makes me cry, Lexa.” Clarke chuckles shaking her head.

“Of course, I can!” Lexa replies offended at such a stupid suggestion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything regarding Abby in Polis was written a solid 4 weeks ago. Lol. You guys are not the only ones who were excited for this to go down. I have been reading and editing that fun little show down ever since. The only thing i added was the Raven parts.
> 
> Alright... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!?? =)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the battle of writing 43... well, it wasn't surprising that it took a solid 2 days for me to even begin chapter 44. I struggled in some parts of this. Edited it and re-edited it. Then sent it to sappholian to edit. Once I got it back, I edited it one more time... no I am not kidding... Thank you sappholian for not strangling me when I did this... lol. You are a champion heaven-sent beta in my book. Not only with your superb editing skills. But also in the ways you offered your opinions and honest feedback to help me make this the best chapter I could. So, thank you all for being patient while you waited for this next chapter. Leave me some love and feedback! =)

After nearly crying her warpaint off, Clarke finally pulled herself up from Amma’s arms and walked to the bathroom, taking off her forehead emblem and gently laying it on the sink so she could scrub her face clean of the kohl that was now trailing down her neck. She stayed there for a long moment, water dripping from her chin, just staring into her own blue eyes and wondering how this became such a huge mess. Self-doubt was already creeping into her brain as she gazed at her worried face. 

‘We are only holding it until they are able to hold it for themselves again.’ Wanheda's voice softly echoes in her mind. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and nods, even though she is unsure Wanheda can see this. She grabs a towel to dry her face and reapplies the emblem to her forehead. Taking one last long look in the mirror, she turns to walk to the closet, smiling when she notices that the hooks and shelves that hold Heda’s armor and weapons now have twins beside them for hers. Clarke would be lying if she didn’t admit she would’ve preferred to keep her armor on. But she wanted to check on Raven, without freaking her out on her first day here preferably. So, gradually straps are unbuckled and hung up in their places, only leaving a few knives hidden on her person for protection. Familiar arms embrace her tightly from behind that have her relaxing with a smile on her face and leaning back into her lover and seeking her comfort. 

“Going to check on Raven?” Lexa hums, kissing the side of her lover’s face. 

“Sha (yes). I thought I would take Komfoni or Amma with me,” Clarke replies, turning to cuddle into Lexa’s shoulder. 

“I think that is a fabulous idea,” the brunette hums in agreement, rubbing the blonde’s back lovingly. 

“I don’t want to be away from you, though,” Clarke divulges in a whisper. 

“Nor I you,” Lexa replies, kissing the side of her lover’s head. “But we do what we must.” 

Clarke smiles at this and nods, “That we do… unfortunately.” 

Together they turn and walk hand-in-hand down the hallway again. Nann and Amma are in the middle of a quiet discussion when they enter their bedroom again. 

“Oh good. There you two are,” Amma hums smiling at them. “We were discussing your friend, my dear.” 

“Raven?” Clarke asks looking from the elder to the fisa. 

“Yes. I will go with you to check on her, pretending to be a maid with clean towels,” Komfoni states. 

“While I check on the strikons (little ones) downstairs to make sure nothing is imploding. But I want you to assess her for me and let me know what you think.” Amma instructs. 

“I think that actually might be best. Rae… is going to be hostile, and angry, more than likely. It would be best she consents to a medical exam before we give her one.” Clarke states biting her lip. 

“Yes, that was what I was thinking as well.” Amma nods. 

“Seriously though, Nanna. You are going to have to ignore half of the things that come out of her mouth and not get offended. Raven is crude and largely offensive on the best of days. There is no telling what she will be like right now.” Clarke adamantly warns. 

Nann smirks and holds her hands up in mock surrender. “I promise not to slap the child for being under the influence of your branwoda mother.” 

“Good enough…” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“And you, yongon (child), if someone comes to get me because her mother is being a pain in the neck or requests something, I need you to send someone to get me immediately and NOT go yourself. Is that clear?” Komfoni instructs, pointing a finger at Lexa. 

Green eyes roll in frustration to this command. “Fine, I will send someone to get you or come get you myself.” 

“While staying out of sight of Raven!” Clarke insists. 

“While staying out of Raven's sight. Yes,” the brunette nods. 

“Alright, come on. I want to make sure she isn’t making explosives.” Clarke mutters, striding out the front door. 

“SERIOUSLY?!” Lexa calls earning a laugh from Clarke which does nothing to calm the brunette’s worries. 

~~~

“What do you want, Griff?” Raven calls out, not looking back from her organization of the tech on her shelves when she hears the knock on her door. 

“Making sure you aren’t making explosives, yet.” Clarke retorts back as she steps in the room and walks back to where she hears the voice emanating from and finding Luna sitting at one of the worktables in the middle a bunch of random tech strewn around her. Clarke honestly wasn’t sure if she was helping organize or creating the messes but, either way, Luna seemed content doing so. 

“Noooooo promises,” Raven smirks back, earning an eye roll from Clarke. 

“Seriously though… you are in the middle of the largest building in Polis. One boom and it kills all of us in this tower and all of fucking Polis along with it.” Clarke states seriously. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not an idiot. Far from it, actually.” Raven mutters waving her hand over her shoulder casually. 

“Nope. I want you to promise me, Rae. No explosives, or anything else that could possibly blow up, in this room. I will build you another workshop for that shit, if you want, far away from people or potential mass death,” Clarke asserts. 

Raven turns, unimpressed, and raises her right hand to her friend with one eyebrow cocked. “I, Raven Reyes, swear not to make anything go boom in the tower so my friend Clarke asshole Griffin can stop having a goddamn hissy fit.” She vows, giving a 'happy now' gesture. 

“See, was that so hard?” Clarke smirks, earning a middle finger in reply. 

“Alright, you got that out of the way. You can go now.” Raven states coldly turning back around to her shelves. Luna and Nann pause hearing this. 

“Rae…” Clarke exhales knowingly. 

“No… okay… YOU DON’T GET TO BE THE CONCERNED BEST FRIEND ANYMORE, GRIFF! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME THERE WITH THAT FUCKING WOMAN FOR 6 GOD DAMNED MONTHS!” Raven screams furiously. 

“Oh, cry me a fucking river, Rae. Try it for 17 goddamn years, then we can talk.” Clarke snaps at her just as angrily. “And I didn’t know you were there alone until last week and, if you look around, I actually did do something about it.” 

The two stare each other down for a couple of minutes while Nann and Luna look between them anxiously. 

“Are you going to tell me why you have that fucking thing on your face?” Raven finally demands after a couple of LONG minutes. 

“Got one of the grounders' ancient god’s souls inside my body,” Clarke deadpans. 

“Cool. Got any cool superpowers?” 

“My eyes grow red.” Clarke shrugs. 

“That’s it?” Raven queries, disappointedly. 

“NO, THAT’S NOT IT!” Luna exclaims in sheer disbelief. “She is the commander of fucking death. The baddest of all badasses. When her eyes glow red it means you’re about to die… horrifically.” 

Raven nods in approval and grins over at Clarke. 

“Yeah… that too...” Clarke smirks at Luna. 

“Why are you doing all this for me, Griff?” Raven asks bluntly with a long deep sigh. 

“Because I think the Ark treated you like absolute shit and you deserve to be treated better.” Clarke immediately states with utmost seriousness. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Raven mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“This isn’t like home, Rae,” Clarke says tiredly. The day was already wearing on her and it was only late afternoon. “Here you are safe, actually safe, with no hidden conditions attached. And I’m not going to force medicine on you like I know my mother probably did. So, if you want help then just ask. There are doctors here in Polis with powerful herbs that seem to work better than that shit my mom uses. Seriously, I take one to sleep sometimes and it is awesome!” Clarke grins.

“Wait, really? To sleep?” Raven asks skeptically. 

“Yep. Nann over there will come to give you some if you'd like. But, once again, you have to ask,” Clarke assures with a smile. “Oh, and the biggest thing… Here in Polis, you don’t have to constantly work to avoid shitty ass tiny rooms, horrible food, and even more… the horrible people. Here you can unwind and let yourself relax. Whether that is tinkering with shit in here or laying in bed all day in there, it's up to you. Seriously. And the maids LIVE to spoil the shit out of you. I am not even kidding. It is AMAZING! Ask for a bubble bath tonight. It will fucking change your life!” 

“Huh… will do!” Raven hums in thought. 

“Oh, and those guys out there? I have never seen anyone so excited to learn ANYTHING in my life. Seriously, I taught them like kindergarten science shit… they ate it up. It’s hilarious.” Clarke grins earning a hugely excited look from Raven. “I know, right? And the best part is they know NOTHING about tech. LIKE ZERO Ray! You can start from scratch and teach them EXACTLY what you want them to know without having to undo prior bad notions.” 

“REALLLLLYYYYYYYY!?” Raven exhales with huge eyes of fascination at this incredible prospect. 

“Oh, and don’t let Luna fool you. Just ask her about her glow pets.” Clarke smirks walking towards the front door. “And if you need anything, just let them know. Or Luna. She'll help you, too.” 

“THANKS, GRIFF!!!” Raven calls out from the workshop. 

~~~

When Clarke gets back up to their room, she walks straight over to where Lexa is sitting at her desk. Haphazardly stripping off her armor on the way there, she crawls right into Lexa’s lap, just needing to be close. Lexa smiles and continues her work as she wraps her non-writing arm around her lover, resting a tan cheek against the blonde head and continuing her letters of response to the clan leaders. It isn’t long before she starts hearing soft snores from Clarke. Not at all surprising, given how emotionally taxing her mother always seems to be. And that was when they were just talking about her. In person was a whole other ballgame. 

When she finishes the correspondence, she picks up her book and begins to read, not moving from her spot for fear of waking her love. She hears Nann walk in sometime later and turns, putting a shushing finger to her lips. The elder softly walks closer and smirks at the sight of the snoring blonde in her yongon’s lap. 

“I was going to make sure you guys were okay with eating dinner later tonight… but I think we will be just fine.” Komfoni whispers.

“Oh, any particular reason?” Lexa whispers back curiously. 

“I don’t trust that branwoda… I mean her mother… gon skrish (for shit). So, I am delivering her dinner tray myself.” Nann whispers back resulting in Lexa having to hold in a snort of laughter. 

“Smart. Yell at her for me, will you?” Lexa asks softly, earning a sly grin from her Komfoni. 

“Well, of course… she’ll make it a full 2 seconds before she does something that just BEGGGGSSS for it.” Nann mutters walking out of the door. 

~~~

Nann strides into the Chansla’s quarters with the dinner tray and sighs heavily. The woman hadn’t moved from that couch in the three hours she had been there. ‘Good maybe she is actually thinking about what she did wrong for once,’ Nann considers, as she sets the tray down on the dining table. Meandering over to the bedroom door, she opens it wide along with the bathroom door as well, just in case the weird woman had no idea these were also available. 

“Your dinner is over there on the table. I expect that eaten by the time I return to collect the dishes after I’ve eaten my own.” Nann instructs sternly. 

“Why do you care?” Abby asks apathetically. Nann turns on her heel with wide eyes looking at the woman like she grew a third head. 

“Because, believe it or not, starving your-goddamn-self will not help this fucking situation,” Nann states, frowning at the weird woman. “Now eat, or I will make you eat when I return.” The woman warns, glaring at her before striding out to join her family. 

~~~

They get another 20 minutes of blissful silence before Luna skids into the room, huffing and puffing frantically. Lexa smirks knowing full well that, if they were eating on time, she would be considered late. Instead, she just turns in her chair to smirk at her bigganatbildasis (big nightblood sister) without saying a word. Watching her eyes looking from the clock on the wall back to Lexa attempting to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

“Wait… did I miss it? Am I dead?” Luna finally mutters after a full five minutes. Lexa chuckles quietly and shakes her head. 

“Nope. We are eating later, after she feeds the branwoda nomon kom Skaikru. (idiot sky mother)” Lexa replies, earning a chuckle from Luna. 

“I am officially calling her that from now on.” Luna declares with a HUGE grin, walking closer to her striknatbildasis (little nightblood sister). “Oh good. She looked pretty drained when she came down to see Raven.” Luna whispers worriedly. 

“Woman takes a lot out of her… and that is when we just talk about her…” Lexa relays with a sigh.

“Yep… got to use my death glare today. Prreeeeetttyyyy sure I made her skrish (shit) herself.” Luna beams smugly with a happy sigh, producing a snort of laughter from Lexa before she can help it. 

“How was Raven?” Lexa hums. 

“Currently getting spoiled rotten by Frela down there.” Luna chuckles rolling her eyes. Clarke grins into Lexa’s shirt that her friend took her advice for once. 

“Really?” The brunette retorts curiously. 

“Mmmhmmm… eating dinner in the biggest bubble bath I have ever seen. Wasn’t shy about her body like Clarke was though. I was even ready for it and everything.” Luna expresses lost in thought. 

“Maybe it has something to do with her injury,” Lexa suggests with a shrug. 

“Rae had surgery when she was shot in the back.” Clarke yawns from Lexa’s chest. “Which means mom operated close to her spine… which is the thing that protects the cord responsible for EVERYTHING your brain…” Clarke explains tapping her head. “..tells your body to do, from words coming out of your mouth to the breaths you take and the beats of your heart.” Both sets of dark eyebrows rise hearing this, making Clarke smirk. “Yep… needless to say, she wasn’t allowed to move, like AT ALL, for quite a bit there while she healed. Someone had to assist her with all her basic activities, from bathing, to eating, to going to the bathroom. FOR WEEKS ON WEEKS. Plus, she wasn’t that shy to begin with.” Clarke shrugs. Both natbilda sisters are sitting there in wonder, contemplating how this is even possible to do, until Clarke breaks the silence again. “Where the fuck is Nanna?! I’m STARRRRVVVIIINNGGGG!!!” Clarke whines pathetically. 

“Feeding branwoda nomon kom Skaikru because she don’t trust her ass.” Luna states without hesitation. 

“WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GET TO EAT FIRST?!” Clarke demands, offendedly. 

“YEAH!” Luna exclaims right along with Clarke. 

“What are you screaming at me for? I don’t know. Ask Komfoni.” Lexa mutters, raising her hands in surrender. 

Nann comes in not even 10 minutes later to find both Clarke and Luna laying on the floor on their backs with arms crossed over their chests and tongues hanging out dramatically. Both maids carrying their trays smirk at them and walk right past to the table.

“What the jok (fuck) are they doing?” Nann mutters to Lexa. 

“Oh, I am supposed to tell you they died of starvation,” Lexa mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“Awesome, I’ll split the grilled cheese with you.” Komfoni hums not even missing a beat. 

“GRILLED CHEEEESSSE!?” Clarke squeals, shooting up and scrambling to the table as fast as her limbs will carry her. The handmaids are now snickering at her in amusement, and Luna is pouting in retaliation for Clarke ruining their protest. “Dude I don’t give a fuck. I will run your ass over to eat grilled cheese and you know it.” Clarke mutters with her mouth half full. The maids are still chuckling as they leave the room. Luna rolls her eyes at them and gets up to move to the table. 

“You did that on purpose.” Luna whines, taking her seat. Until she uncovers her dish and a similarly excited squeal erupts from her, too. “FISH PIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!” 

“Ewww, really??” Clarke mutters in horror, watching Luna dig in happily. “You were soooooo not kidding about the pie thing, huh?” She says to Nann while not taking her eyes off of Luna. 

~~~

“Okay, I am going to check on our Skai guests and ensure they are both behaving themselves appropriately. You two just continue with your night and don’t worry about me. I will come in through the maid's entrance in my quarters.” Komfoni tells Lexa and Clarke before walking out of the front door. Clarke doesn’t say a word, just nods and turns to walk out on Lexa’s balcony. Lexa turns and frowns at her lover, who's been too quiet since dinner. Far too quiet, so Lexa went into the bathroom to ready a bath for the both of them, catering to her lover specifically with an absurd amount of bubbles and even some flower petals mixed in, just because. She found Clarke looking up at the stars on her balcony and smiles, pulling her close and leading her to the bathroom without saying a word. 

A huge grin spreads across Clarke’s face the minute she sees the bubbles, as Lexa knew it would. Gently undressing each other and sinking in, they take turns unwinding each other's braids. Leather straps are thrown on the floor due to the mass of bubbles hoarding the area. Both are now giggling as they lay in each other’s arms under a mass of bubbles that camouflage them. 

“We could hide here all night and like no one would know!” Clarke whispers excitedly. 

“No… I’m pretty sure they’d know…” Lexa smirks rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t burst my bubble!” Clarke grins, earning a snort from Lexa. 

“Okay… How long have you been wanting to say that?” Lexa asks, chuckling. 

“SINCE WE GOT IN!!” Clarke exclaims excitedly. 

“I’m sorry today didn’t go as you hoped, hodnes (love)” Lexa hums, kissing her wet head. 

“It’s whatever. I should’ve known by now, to be honest. I don’t know why I expected her to be different all of a sudden,” The blonde sighs solemnly. 

“It’s okay to admit that it hurt, ai deyshana (my sunshine),” Lexa whispers tenderly. Blue watery eyes turn to look into the deep loving green. Here, in this little enclosed, bubbled world, she feels safe. Like nothing can touch them. So, she lets herself fall, sobbing into her lover as she burrows into her neck and crawls as close as she can to her Lexa. Her comfort. The very breath in her lungs. Lexa just takes it all without blinking an eye, holding her lover close and humming that lullaby, peppering kisses to the top of her head as she holds it close to her beating heart. 

“I was… I was st… still ho… hoping I… I was wr… wrong.” She hiccups. 

“I know, hodnes (love). I’m so, so sorry!” Lexa consoles. 

“I’m s… so st… stupid…” Clarke sobs. 

“No, hodnes (love), you aren’t stupid. That is only natural. She is your nomon.” Lexa assures. 

“Sh… she’s ne… never gu… gunna cha… change…” 

“Hey, that’s not true. Remember how angry you were with me before? And that got better, didn’t it?” Lexa reminds her, feeling a nod on her chest. 

“That… that’s diff… different yo… you aren… aren’t a sh… shithead…” Clarke hiccups pitifully. 

“Clarke, you literally spit in my face the first time you saw me after the mountain.” Lexa chuckles. “And threw a teacup at my face.” She feels wet chuckles vibrate on her chest. 

“Yeah… I was pis… pissed…” Clarke chuckles between hiccups. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to pretend to be angry and keep disciplining you whenever you would hiccup like this?” Lexa reveals with a smirk, feeling a shake of Clarke’s head. “First time I EVER relented on ANYTHING as Heda.” Blue eyes look up in disbelief at Lexa causing her to chuckle. “It’s true!” 

“You were just ask… asking for i… it then…” Clarke mutters between hiccups causing louder laughter to ring out. The blonde stays like that in Lexa’s arms until the bathwater gets cold. Both are still snickering that the bubbles are still VERY much present. Of course, Clarke shows the brunette her trick around this causing more chortles to erupt. Both are now butt naked, splashing around like goufa, soaking the bathroom floor as they squish the remaining bubbles. 

“Okay… you’re right that was fun!” Lexa breathes with a wide wet grin dripping with bathwater. “I mean Komfoni is totally going to kill both of us horrifically when she sees the floor. But that was fun!” 

“Oh, hush… no, she won’t. Not with my mom still here, at least.” Clarke assures, rolling her eyes as she wraps herself in a towel. The couple dry each other off and begin to take turns gently rubbing lotion on the other's skin. They carefully untangle their hair and then unceremoniously drag the used towels across the floor to mop up the mess. Lexa turns to hand her the nightgown and chuckles seeing the frown from Clarke. 

“I don’t like these nightgowns. I can’t see your ass in it.” Clarke pouts unabashedly. 

“Well the feeling is mutual, I assure you.” Lexa chuckles in amusement. 

“And how am I supposed to go to sleep now? Do I have to suffocate under that thing every night? What if your maids get freaked out that you grew a third boob?!” Clarke rattles off with wide eyes. Lexa snorts in laughter at this and rolls her eyes. 

~~~

Abby isn’t hungry, if she were honest with herself. She never was, when she was stressed like this. But, thanks to the terrifying elder’s persistent threats, she manages to stomach a little under half of the tray’s contents before pushing away from the table. Standing, she meanders into the bedroom area of the quarters. It was all much bigger than she was used to. Her quarters on the Ark could fit in this room at least 5 or 6 times over. She looks at the furs and walks over to run her hands over them, feeling the softness and warmth of each one. 

Spotting the wardrobe, Abby makes her way over and opens the double doors. The elder wasn’t kidding, it was stocked full of clothes that would fit her. ‘This is how they treat someone they don’t like?’ the Skaikru fisa contemplates, in stunned shock. It was better than Skaikru even treated their own people, she was aware of that. ‘No wonder those kids went to Trikru,’ Abby sighs dejectedly, as she closes the heavy oak doors of the wardrobe. 

Her eyes flitted around the room to the open bathroom door and heads that way. She’s unsure of the big basin of water in the far corner but she does see a sink against the wall with a mirror above it. The woman walks over and dips her hands in the water to scrub them clean of food, glancing up at her reflection, almost on instinct. She's caught by surprise at what she sees, unfamiliar with the person staring back at her. That face has heavy dark circles under their eyes from so many sleepless nights, either searching for Clarke, treating patients in the clinic, or performing duties as chancellor. She always had far too much on her plate, and was lucky if she got an hour or two of sleep each night. Seriously, most nights she would go without in an attempt to get more things done. The eyes looking back at her have that tired haze still residing with them, regardless of how many hours of sleep she managed to get the night before. 

How did she get here, to the point where she didn’t even recognize herself anymore? Was Clarke right? Was her daughter right about all of this? About her? About everything? God, it rips her heart apart just to think of it. Her own daughter didn’t feel safe to come to her when she needed it most. That was her job as a mother and she failed. And from that thick stack of papers still on the coffee table in the antechamber, it is obvious Abby isn’t the only neglectful parent. 

How had it all gone so wrong? Her intentions were good! At least, that's what she had thought. Now, she doesn’t even know which way is up anymore. Her wall of ‘I am right and you are wrong’ is now in a crumbled heap after seeing her daughter look at her with absolute disappointment and disgust. When Abby had finally decided to accept the council position, it was with the intention to help the council change for the better. But now it has her wondering if maybe they ended up changing her instead. How had she lost sight of this? It was overwhelming for her to stomach, and that was just half the issue at play here. It is almost too much for her to take, admitting that she hadn’t been there for her own daughter, that she chose her job over her primary responsibility as a mother, that when things got hard or difficult, she chose what was easiest. 

With a heavy sigh, she turns away in disgust at her own image and walks back to the bedroom, through into the antechamber and opens the balcony doors. Leaning against the stone railings, she looks up at the stars she used to live among. Life was so much easier there. Predictable. Habitual. Comfortable. At least, she'd thought so. Who was she kidding? It was nothing like this, like what the grounders have made for themselves. All she'd wanted was to find her kid. That was it. That is what drove her every thought and each breath she took for so long now. 

After all the work it took to finally convince the council to spare the delinquents and send them to earth instead, giving them a possibility of life beyond just dying at 18, just to keep her baby safe. To prevent her from being floated. Then watching each number like an answered prayer. Through helping Raven build a pod, sending her to Earth to check on her baby and all those kids she felt responsible for, almost getting floated herself in the process, then bringing down the Ark with Marcus and almost dying there, too. All of this just to keep her baby girl safe.

But then it had been one battle of survival after the next since hitting the ground. The mountain men capturing and imprisoning all of the hundred that they could find, bombing the grounders in Trikru and being abandoned by the clans at the mountain, enabling the mountain men to harvest more of her people for bone marrow. Then, just when she thought they could finally relax again, Clarke took off. And it started all over again. 

But now. Now she FINALLY found her again. Her baby. Her Clarke. Only to discover she could now end up losing her once and for all. Because she, her mother, lost sight of what should have been. The most important of all. 

Abby hears the door to her room open and shut from where she is standing at her balcony. 

“Good. You managed to eat something,” Nann states bluntly. She turns to find the woman on the balcony and raises her eyebrows. “You aren’t going to jump, are you? Because if you are, I’d like to notify people to be ready to scrape you up before the market opens in the morning.” The elder advises with a smirk. Abby turns with a disapproving look and rolls her eyes spotting the smirk. “I am going to prepare your bath. I already know of you Skaikru’s questionable hygiene practices and I don’t want you ruining those bed furs."

The skaifisa raises an eyebrow in confusion as to what on earth that woman just meant. She could’ve been speaking another language as far as Abby was concerned. Observing the woman going over to mess with the fireplace, picking up some sort of iron object and carrying something glowing from the fire to her bathroom, Abby blinks confused as all get out until she hears the notable hiss of boiling water. She is still perplexed but she at least understands the reasoning behind the fire object now. As the elder comes back to get the second stone, she waves Abby to follow. The fisa frowns, mystified, but follows the older woman as requested. A dressing screen is now pulled open in front of the large basin of water she saw before. 

“I know how you Skaikru are shy about your bodies and all so you can use the screen if you wish when you undress.” Nann suggests, gesturing to the dressing screen.

“I’m sorry? What?” Abby questions confounded as to why she is expected to be getting naked now. 

Nann rolls her eyes and takes a deep frustrated breath. “Go behind the screen. Take off clothes. All of them and sit in hot water.” 

“Oh. You want me to wash myself. I was sprayed before I left. I assure you I am hygienically sanitized.” Abby assures flaty. 

“Yes, that’s nice and disturbing. Now get naked and get in the damn tub.” Nann deadpans. 

“Do you have to be here while I do this?” Abby scowls crossing her hands over her chest. 

“Would you rather I go get one of the guards?” Komfoni expresses pretending to turn to get one. 

“No!” Abby asserts quickly, causing a triumphant smirk on the elder’s face. 

“That is what I thought. Now get to it, before I get impatient and decide to just do it myself,” the elder warns in a huff. 

Abby sighs, resigned, and walks to the screen. Working off her boots and each layer of clothing, she neatly stacks them in little folded piles behind the screen. 

“This is a lot of water to waste. Are you sure?” Abby calls hesitantly. 

“Yes. Now get in,” Nann barks sharply. 

The fisa sighs disapprovingly but she does dip her toe in, humming at this new feeling of being enveloped with hot water. Nann smirks hearing this satisfied hum from someone who was so reluctant a minute ago. 

“Yeah… your kid is obsessed with these,” Nann chuckles behind the screen. 

“Clarke?” Abby clarifies in disbelief. That child loathed getting clean. 

“What? You got another one we don’t know about or something?” Komfoni quips grinning at her own joke. 

“Of course not!” Abby exclaims indignantly. “Why would you even suggest such a…” She begins only to stop herself. “Oh… that was a joke.” 

“Yes. And I suggest you shove that little rule up your ass with the rest of those absurd things.” Nann huffs frustratedly. 

“I beg your pardon?” Abby retorts in disbelief. 

“Psshhhh… you best be crazy if you think I’m pardoning your ass.” Nann replies without hesitation. Abby rolls her eyes at this. ‘Okay, obviously they don’t say this here.’ 

“That is a phrase that means, I find what you said offensive. Please explain yourself.” Abby explains. 

“You could’ve just said that. Jok (fuck).” Nann huffs, standing to sort through the cabinets and gathering supplies to wash the woman’s hair with, carrying them back to put by the edge of the tub. The fisa jolts when she does this and splashes incredibly. “Oh, calm your tits, it's me,” Nann mutters pulling back the screen and fetching a chair. Abby is looking at her wide-eyed, attempting to cover herself. The elder smirks and rolls her eyes. “Really?” She chuckles like she is talking to a weird child. Sitting in the chair and starting to organize the bucket and the bottles. “Get your hair wet while you’re sitting there like a crazy person, will you?” The elder hums not looking over from her task at hand. 

“Why?” Abby questions hesitantly. 

“SO, I CAN WASH YOUR HAIR WOMAN! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK?!” Nann exclaims with wide eyes of disbelief. “I freaking swear, you Skai people are the most disgusting things…” She mutters under her breath as Abby rolls her eyes and dunks herself quickly. 

“We are not disgusting just because our habits are different than yours…” Abby begins in what looks like the start of a lecture. 

“Really? Then look at the water you're sitting in. And while you’re at it come sit with your back to me so I can start washing your hair before next winter.” Nann grumbles rolling her eyes. 

Abby frowns looking at the brown-tinted water that was once clear. Turning her back to the woman and huddling in a ball to cover herself. 

“How are you able to collect this much water at once to afford this?” Abby questions as she feels the elder start rubbing something on her head. 

“We collect the rainwater at the top of the tower and pump it down to the rooms,” Nann explains nonchalantly. Abby blinks hearing this. It was so simple, yet ingenious at the same time. “Mmm…hmmm… And if you Skai people hadn’t been so damn stubborn, we could’ve helped you lot build your own little town somewhere with this same ability… But noooooooo.” 

“We did not know any better!” Abby huffs angrily. 

“Yes. That is what happens when you refuse to accept any perspective but your own.” Nann hums casually. “It may have been useful for you up in the skies but, here on the ground … which is where all of you are now... I am unsure if you realize this. But you are here on the ground now.” Nann instructs quite seriously as Abby rolls her eyes. “And here on the ground, things are different. VERY different. So, your weird-ass judgmental laws and ideals are worthless here.” 

“They are not useless!” Abby argues immediately. 

“Really? What was the purpose of only having one child?” Komfoni voices without hesitation. 

“Preserving resources,” Abby answers like it was obvious. 

“And are those resources different now, by chance, on the ground?” Nann asks with wide eyes in disbelief that this wasn’t clicking yet. 

“Well, we are still low but not as desperate.” Abby nods in realization. 

“And that is because you refuse to learn how to gather them. That does not mean they aren’t there. It means you are making no effort, expecting someone else to care for you like a child while demanding to be treated as an adult in the same breath.” Nann instructs. 

Abby freezes her anger boiling but she understands what the woman is saying beneath all the infuriating jibes aimed to rile her. 

“Here on the ground, if you don’t adapt and change with the world around you, you die. It is that simple. When your people went up to the skies, that is what your people did -they made laws to ensure their survival. But you are not living there anymore. You are on the ground. Yet you are still expecting those laws to work as they did up there.” 

The skaifisa’s jaw drops when these words hit home. It seemed so simple looking at it like this. 

“And those kids you sent down first, they’ve already discovered this on their own. With zero need for your supplies. You sent them down with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a tin can to sleep in. They were kids. With no tools. No resources. No knowledge. Nothing.” 

“NO! We gave them a class!” Abby insists, like it was obvious. 

“Did you tell them why?” Nann states coldly lifting her eyebrows. 

“No. We weren’t allowed.” Abby answers, unsure why this relates at all. 

“Then why on earth would they pay attention? Don’t you think if you warned them you were sending them down to Earth you probably would’ve had more attentive students?” Komfoni articulates raising both eyebrows. “All that class did was help you people on that stupid council feel better about yourselves, and that you weren’t actually killing your own children. Which is what you did to half of them, mind you.” Abby takes a sharp shuttered breath in hearing this. The elder pretends to not notice as she rinses and scrubs for what feels like the 20th time now. “And you know what we found out? That little girl Indra adopted, the one you all didn’t want from birth? Wanted to throw out like a piece of trash? Yeah, that little girl saved all your stupid asses. You know why?” Nann inquires harshly, staring Abby right in the eyes. The woman shakes her head. “She was isolated from your judgmental closed-minded attitude. She easily saw what we were trying to do. That we weren’t trying to hurt them. We were just trying to help and defending ourselves at the same time. She was the one who initiated that alliance with Trikru and the 12 clans. Without her first step, your daughter and all those kids would be dead right now. And you wouldn’t have survived winter.” The elder illustrates austerely as she washes out the suds and works in the conditioner. Quickly rinsing it out and grabbing a washcloth in the bin, wetting it in the water and lathering it up with soap before handing it to the woman. “Scrub filthy skin clean.” She instructs succinctly before standing to collect her supplies and put them back where she got them. She then turns to gather towels to place on the side of the tub for the woman to use. “Face, ears, and back too,” Nann calls over her shoulder as she takes out the lotion jar to place on the counter for the woman to apply. A brush is placed beside it as she turns to walk to the bedroom. Pulling open the wardrobe, she picks out pajamas and underclothes for the woman to wear, laying them out on the bed. After lighting candles around the bedroom in the fading light of the setting sun, she then picks up the kettle from the dinner tray and hangs it over the fire. Once the kettle is hot enough, she makes a cup of soothing chamomile tea with a bit of Nyko’s medicine in it. 

Komfoni hears the woman climb out of the bath and calls out instructions over her shoulder. “Towels are beside the tub to dry yourself off with. The lotion is on the counter to rub on your skin after it is dry if you want to. The brush is beside it and I am hoping I won’t have to explain what that is for.” 

Abby rolls her eyes but grabs a towel and quickly dries herself. Walking over in her towel she starts working through her hair when Nann walks in with a cup of tea. 

“This is what your daughter favors drinking before bed. Drink it or not. I don’t care. But not sleeping tonight will not help you tomorrow, either. So regardless. Sleep. The lotion you are avoiding is also something she favors, by the way. I put your pajamas on your bed. I hope I don’t need to explain to you how they work. Am I correct?” Nann asks with raised eyebrows. Abby frowns at her disapprovingly but says nothing. “I'll take that as a yes.” The elder mutters, rolling her eyes as she gathers the woman’s disgusting Skai clothes. “I am going to wash these. That is why there are more clothes in the wardrobe.” Komfoni explains at the confused look of alarm at the woman taking her clothes. The skai woman is still for a minute before nodding her head. “Good. If you are still here in the morning then I will wake you with breakfast. And I will assume you have thought long and hard about what you have done so you are ready to fucking apologize to that little girl upstairs.” Nann mutters as she walks out of the bedroom and roughly shuts the door behind her. Striding right out to the front of the antechamber with a wild look of annoyance on her face. Both guards snicker, understanding that look perfectly well. 

“She still alive?” Paxtn asks with a smirk. 

“Unfortunately,” Nann growls, walking down to the laundry to drop off Abby's clothes and then over to the kitchens to make the night-time tea for the Raven girl. 

She runs into Frela on the way down, who informs her that the girl ate every single bite on her tray and has been freshly bathed. Komfoni puts the little kettle and teacup on a small tray and walks to the girl’s quarters. She knocks softly on the door before entering to find Raven in bed wearing a big t-shirt and comfortable shorts. The latina looks at the elder tentatively, still unsure of what she thinks of Nann. 

“Clarke requested I bring you this before I retire for the evening. It is the tea she prefers to drink at night to help her sleep,” Nann explains, placing it beside the girl’s nightstand. 

“Oh… right… thanks…” Raven answers quietly. 

“Frela mentioned when I was in the kitchens that you rather enjoyed your first bubble bath experience,” Nann smirks, seeing a WIDE grin erupt on the latina's face as she fervently nods, taking a sip of her tea and smiling, much to the elder’s surprise. She hadn’t added anything in it to sweeten it or dull the taste down. 

“What?” Raven mutters in response to the old woman’s raised eyebrows. 

“Your friend Clarke and her mother both prefer it with sugar and milk. You prefer it black. It is a rare preference.” Nann explains with a smirk. 

“Yeah, well Clarkey was spoiled like a little princess up in that fancy suite of hers. I, on the other hand, learned quickly to just be grateful for any scraps someone happened to throw at me.” Raven explains, rolling her eyes. 

“I am sorry to hear that.” Nann frowns sympathetically. 

“Don’t be. I survived.” Raven shrugs nonchalantly downing the rest of her tea.

“That you did.” The elder smiles with a nod as she moves to the bookshelf in the girl’s room. 

Raven looks at the old woman skimming the titles of all the bindings. She hadn’t even noticed those where even there. Otherwise, she would’ve looked through all of them. Apparently, she had been too excited about the tech stuff to notice. 

“We have an archive here in the basement you can go explore if you would like tomorrow. Has all the books we salvaged among the clans.” She explains. 

“REALLY?! LIKE REAL BOOKS?!” Raven breathes excitedly.

“Are there fake ones?” Nann quips with a smirk. 

“We had them on tablets. Little electronic screens with words. Not a physical book.” Raven shrugs. 

“Hmm… sounds strange. But I will take your word for it.” The elder chuckles. “Now, the guards will be on duty all night, so do not be concerned about sleeping in an unfamiliar place for the first time. But I will lock the door when I leave anyway so you feel safer.” Nann assures as she brings over a book of choice towards the girl in the bed.

“Oh, that’s okay Granny. I don’t need a bedtime story. I’ve taken care of myself since birth practically. I’m good.” Raven rebuffs the elder. 

“Very well.” Nann smiles handing the book to the girl. “Then I will see you in the morning,” She adds formally with a bow before turning to leave. 

“Wait… can you still lock the door?” Raven asks quickly, biting her lip. 

“Yes. I will lock the door.” She assures opening the door to brief the guards who both nod in agreement. Then shuts it and clicks the lock.

“How are you getting out?” Raven frowns. 

“Hidden maid entrance in your bathroom. No one knows about it but us handmaidens.” Nann winks at her walking to the bathroom and popping open the panel. 

“Coooooollllll!” Raven breathes with wide eyes, earning a smirk from the elder. 

“Sweet dreams, Raven kom Skaikru.” Nann bids, nodding before she leaves. Chuckling when she hears the girl scamper out of bed and shuffle to the bookcase. Gasping and thumbing through pages quickly. ‘Child is going to fall asleep on the floor reading books.’ Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes and heading back up to her quarters. She finds a picture freshly drawn on her bed that makes her chuckle knowingly. Walking out of her room, she knocks on the girl’s bedroom door. “Child, is there a specific reason you drew me a picture of a glass of mud?” Hearing a loud snort of laughter, she recognizes as her yongon’s and a gasp of indignation from that weird blonde has her chortling. 

“IT IS A NANNA SMOOTHIE!!!” Clarke huffs offendedly. 

“Ohhhhhhh, is it?” Nann hums with a smirk. “Very well I will hang it on my wall” She calls turning and loudly walking to her room. 

“HEY!!!” Clarke shrieks frantically, as the elder hears someone scramble out of bed and unlock the door in a frenzy. 

“Yes?” Nann smirks, at the naked blonde.

“Pleaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!” Clarke whines with a pout. 

“Well, I have to go make it don’t I?” Nann chortles in amusement, earning a shrill cheer of excitement and a cackle from Lexa in their room. “Plus, I was already anticipating making you both one after today anyway,” She hums as she walks into her room. 

“I told you, Clarke!” Lexa chuckles from the other room. 

“Don’t care! I wasn't taking that chance!” The blonde retorts as she heads back to their bed. 

“Only good little girls wearing their nightgowns get handed a Nanna Komfoni smoothie.” The elder calls loudly over her shoulder. Chuckling when she hears one protest to this while the other is laughing loudly. When she comes back out, she is carrying the Harry Potter book under one of arm, smirking at the blonde that's sulking in her nightgown and wrapped in her blankey, cuddled up with her pauna and Dr. Snowflake Sparklebutts the third despite Lexa’s protests. 

Komfoni hands a smoothie to Lexa, who grins excitedly. Turning to hand one to Clarke has her chortling that much harder at the look on that weird child’s face, squealing excitedly and bouncing in place with the BIGGEST eyes of delight, opening and closing her hands animatedly. Lexa is smirking at her between sips when she does a little dance of happiness as she starts to slurp it down. The elder sits in between them and cracks open the book with a chuckle. “Alright, where were we?” She hums thumbing through the pages. 

“What’s-his-nut was at the thingamajigger.” Clarke immediately replies. 

“Yes. Helpful. Thank you.” Nann snorts in laughter. 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke chirps, earning a snort from Lexa as well. 

“Any particular reason you were pouting, ai strikskaifaya?” Nann hums as she finds their bookmark. 

“I can’t see her butt,” the blonde whines as she drinks. 

“And can you normally see this when you are sleeping?” Komfoni asks with a smirk. Watching the girl's jaw hit the ground in realization with wide blue eyes looking at her. 

“But what about her boobs!” Clarke asks suddenly. 

“They are still in there,” Komfoni assures, earning another snort from Lexa. 

“I’m gonna suffocate under there!” Clarke protests pathetically. 

“No… no… say the other part…” Lexa chuckles to her lover. 

“Oh, yeah! And the maids might get freaked out that Lexa is growing a third boob!” Clarke nods concerned. That one causes Nann to have to put the book down for a minute there. Laughing so hard, especially as Lexa tells her ALL about the supposed pandemonium Clarke is SURE will occur with this. She is still trying to connect how exactly Polis is going up in a fireball from not seeing Lexa’s boobs, but hey… 

“You think I didn’t plan for this?” Nann chuckles looking at the blonde amused. Clarke blinks at her and looks at Lexa then back at Nann a few times. 

“S’plain…” Clarke says after a couple minutes causing her to chortle and nod. Reaching over to lift one of the layers on Lexa’s gown, one in particular in front of the girl’s chest that Nann didn’t connect to the others. “WOAH!!!”

“No way!” Lexa gasps. She hadn’t even noticed that with how many soft layers there were. 

“Still keeps her boobs covered, but you don’t suffocate. Happy now?” Nann asks with a smirk. Earning a HUGE grin from Clarke who goes back to dancing between sips. She chuckles rolling her eyes and opens the book again. Leaning back against the pillows between the two girls and softly begins to read. Neither one of them makes it through one chapter and Clarke can barely keep her eyes open anymore when she feels Nann get off the bed, taking the cup off Clarke’s end table and the one off Lexa’s, softly blowing out the lights before exiting to her room with a soft click of the bathroom door. Blearily, Clarke moves to Lexa bringing both stuffed animals and blankey with her. Lexa chuckles, feeling Clarke crawling to her and blindly feeling for a boob. Peeking open a green eye in amusement as she helps guide her poor tired lover. 

“You’re the best.” Clarke yawns around her teat. 

“You were never going to find it if I didn’t help.” Lexa chuckles earning a smirk from Clarke. 

~~~

Nann changes into her pajamas in her room, puts on her robe and slippers, then sneaks down the maid hall to check on Raven. Just as she suspected, the girl is face down snoring in a book on the cold concrete floor. Nann chuckles and gently opens the door, gesturing for the two guards to be quiet and carry the girl to the bed. The gonas grin and nod, gladly doing as she asks before returning to their positions. The elder snuggly tucks the girl in bed under the furs and sets her collection of books back in their place on the shelf. The one her face was planted in gets marked at the page where she stopped and placed on her nightstand. She’d learned this lesson from her Lexa far too well. She blows out all the lights and clicks the lock again before making her way back up to her room. 

Nann could tell Clarke hadn’t been exaggerating about the girl having a rough childhood. The sheer contrast between Raven and her first meeting with Clarke was telling enough. The blonde seemed to crave love while Raven noticeably pushed it away. It was like the poor thing never had this before or something. Despite this sinking feeling, Nann still found herself hoping that it was just nervous hesitancy from everything being new. When Komfoni hits Abby’s floor the elder stops and gives a heavy resigned sigh. Nann couldn’t tell you why she went to check on the most infuriating woman she’d ever met before, the woman she wouldn’t have hesitated to kill in a heartbeat if that blonde hadn’t been adamantly against it. In her head, she insists it is because it is her job, (even though by now it is not. Not anymore.) where she could happily retire not only to bed from her duties as well. Still, she keeps moving and pokes her head in the skai nomon’s handmaid entrance. She finds Abby asleep on top of the bed with a book still in her hand. Rolling her eyes, Nann pulls furs over her and marks the woman’s place just as she did with Raven, placing it on the end table for the woman to find in the morning. Satisfied, she blows out lights around the room and continues up to her room to go to sleep herself. 

~~~

The first thing that registers to Abby when she wakes are the birds chirping outside her room. She smiles feeling the sunlight dance on her face from the window. It was a sensation that was foreign to her until recently, one she never realized she would love. One eye, then two, gets pulled open as she blinks blearily. She’s under furs. Several, in fact. Had she done this in her sleep last night? She looks to her left and finds the book she was reading. Neatly placed on the end table with a bookmark where she stopped. Okay, this she knows FOR SURE that she couldn’t have done in her sleep. Which means one thing: that gruff elder came back to check on her last night. It makes her smile. She doesn’t know why. It’d been too long since anyone but Jake took care of her. Well… more like LET anyone take care of her. Many had tried since Jake but few had succeeded. ‘Of course, that cranky old woman would succeed.’ Speaking of which, Abby hears the door to her chambers open and smirks when something is clanked on her table, then footsteps head straight to her room. The door unceremoniously flies open and the elder frowns at her almost confused. 

“Okay, how can you be awake with both eyes open without 5 cups of tea first!” Nann huffs in disbelief, earning a snort of laughter from Abby before she can stop it. 

“She gets that from Jake.” Abby chortles, wiping tears from her eyes from laughter. “Never were morning people, either one of them.”

“So, did she get the tiniest bladder in all the clans from him too, or is that you?” Nann asks curiously.

“Still Clarke…” Abby sighs rolling her eyes. “We have NO CLUE where she got that from. Jake and I were hoping she’d grow out of that.” 

“Well…. she didn’t,” Nann mutters as she turns to the other room with Abby on her heels. “Needless to say, you can take your time before the meeting today. I’m sure you're shocked.” The elder relays earning a chuckle from the nomon as Komfoni strides out the door. 

“She didn’t sound pissed today!” Paxtn whispers hopefully to the elder. Nann smirks and crosses both her fingers and holds them up to her face before walking down the hallway back to her girls. She’d already checked on Raven and almost cackled finding her still asleep, just like Clarke. ‘Maybe this is a skaigoufa thing’ she wonders in amusement. Walking into her yongons' room, it is well past 8AM yet the girl is still snoring around her yongon's teat. 

“Guess who was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when I went in there this morning,” Nann smirks at Lexa, who looks up from her tea with raised eyebrows.

“Really? Raven?” Lexa asks, surprised. 

“Oh, no. She was still snoring. The other one.” Nann voices with a wave of her hand. 

“Huh…” Lexa sighs, stumped. Especially considering her daughter is well… not. Like, if her life ever depended on being awake this early, she'd be screwed. Granted, she’d improved greatly since arriving in Polis, waking up WAY before 10AM now. But still… it would never be at sunrise, that was for sure.

“Yes, apparently this was a fun little quirk that was also shared by her Nontu,” Komfoni smirks as Lexa chuckles. “Oh, and the weird bladder thing…” 

“Wait… you asked her nomon about this?” Lexa smirks in amusement to her komfoni. 

“Well, yeah… wanted to make sure she was always like that. You know, that we didn’t happen to damage the goods, somehow.” Nann shrugs, earning a snort from Lexa. She comes over with the kettle to refill the cup at an eager look from that child of hers. Carrying it back to the table to make her own cup, she sat beside her yongon in the expansive bed. “And so far, no whispers of you growing a 3rd boob yet. So, I think you might be safe.” Komfoni grins at her slyly. Lexa flushes pink but chuckles despite herself, shaking her head at the weird blonde who's taken over her life and heart. “Though there is speculation down in the kitchens about you two having some kinky sex up here if Wanheda is STILL sucking your tit in the morning. Many assume you two always fall asleep mid-fuck.” Nann relays casually.

“What?!” Lexa squeaks, red-faced and eyes opened wide in horror. 

“Hey, you were the one who said you two didn’t have to hide anymore,” Nann smirks in amusement. 

“I take it back! I take it all back!” Lexa whispers frantically. 

“Too late dear.” The elder chuckles to her yongon. “Plus, this is a good thing.” She smiles. “Wanheda and Heda are happy and bonding. And your people in Polis know it, which means…” Komfoni leads. 

“The clans will too,” Lexa mutters, frowning still red-faced. 

“Awww… then everyone will know Lexa is getting fucked by Wanheda! How sweet!” Clarke yawns sleepily. Komfoni almost falls over in laughter at this as Lexa’s face erupts in a new shade of red neither knew existed. “I am never gonna grow tired of doing that.” Clarke grins, batting at Nann for some tea while going back to sucking her favorite tit while she waits. 

“And no one is talking about Heda’s mythical third boob.” Komfoni hums as she makes that insane child her tea. 

“Hey! See! Good news, Lex!” Clarke chirps happily around her boob. 

“Nann asked your nomon if you always had a tiny bladder.” Lexa tattles unabashedly to divert the attention from herself. Clarke gasps and flushes crimson as she looks back at Nann accusingly. Nann raises her eyebrows and frowns at the now smirking child of hers. Happily drinking her tea and shrugging at Komfoni unhelpfully. 

“To make sure that was not something created when you transformed back and forth,” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes and handing the teacup to Clarke. 

“Oh… okay, that actually makes sense though.” Clarke mumbles blearily. 

“Imagine that!” Nann hums unabashedly slapping Lexa for tattling on her. 

“Hey!” Lexa cries indignantly, rubbing her arm. 

“Do that again and it will be further south, child.” Nann hisses, frowning sternly at her gulping brunette child. Clarke cackles amused as she looks back and forth at the two. Komfoni just moves over to the breakfast table to ready plates and pour orange juice into glasses. “Now come eat, you two.” She instructs. 

“What about Luna?” Clarke asks with a Lexa nodding in question right behind her. 

“Luna and Frela are eating breakfast with your friend this morning. Frela didn’t want her to have to eat alone.” Nann explains as Clarke grins at hearing that people are already taking care of her friend as she would. “And I see they made the eggs as you like too.” She hums. Smirking when she hears the excited gasp and the blonde scrambles over fast. 

“THEY MADE THEM BLOODY?!” Clarke squeals excitedly. 

“Yes, they thought it was VERY appropriate for Wanheda,” Nann smirks, winking at the cackling Lexa. Watching the weird blonde stab her eggs fanatically and make various sound effects of someone dying with each one. Both are smirking at her and shaking their heads in laughter. It was a VERY Wanheda thing to do. To have to ‘kill’ her eggs before eating them. Weird. But still Wanheda. Not to mention entertaining. When the girl is finally satisfied with her absurdity she squeals gleefully and dips her toast into the runny yolk with a HUGE grin of happiness. 

“Please tell me you told them all about this,” Lexa asks chuckling at her lover. 

“Oh, yeah. They got a hoot out of her name for them. Especially when I explained her process of eating them. There is even talk of teaching her how to make these just so they can watch her do this.” Komfoni chuckles over at her yongon. 

“Mmmm… you let me know when that goes down.” Lexa cackles. 

“Deal.” Nann nods with a smirk as she watches the weird child eat. Waiting until both girls seem to be finished before she speaks again. “Well…” Nann begins tapping her mouth with her finger like she is thinking. Both girls look over at her expectantly. “Since I told your mother about my role in the Skaigonakru to scare the shit out of her last night, who thinks I should wear at least part of my skaigonakru outfit just to drive this home in our meeting today?” Nann hums in mock thought. Both forks clank on plates as hands shoot up excitedly. The blonde has both hands waving wildly as she dances in her chair like a lunatic 

“DO THE BRAIDS!!! DO THE BRAIDS!!” Lexa chants excitedly. 

“YEAAAAAHH! THOSE WERE SIIIIICCCCKKKK!!” Clarke squeals, nodding eagerly before she pauses. “But not the demon paint…” She requests with wide eyes of horror. 

“What?! That’s the best part!!” Lexa whines while Nann is still cackling at the girl’s request. They drag the elder into her room with more excitement than Komfoni can ever remember either of them having for getting dressed. Still debating with each other back and forth as they walk to Komfoni’s closet, they choose the outfit for the elder. Nann finds it all quite amusing, to say the least, while laying on her bed and overhearing them excitedly discuss what to add and what not to add. 

“Okay but the ass kicker boots are a fucking MUST!” Clarke declares, thrusting the boots forward. 

“Agreed!” Lexa nods, carrying them to the rest of the outfit they are analyzing meticulously.

“These are literally the only leggings in here,” Clarke mutters in disbelief, looking around the closet. 

“Then I guess this is a must, too,” Lexa smirks carrying them over. The elder has resorted to catching up on her sewing duties for the laundry as she waits, humming to herself and laughing occasionally at the excited little squeals emanating from her closet. All at once, both girls shoot into her room in a blur seeming to almost bounce around like little ping pong balls. 

“Does this mean you two are finished now?” Nann hums, not even looking up from the pant leg she's mending. 

“UH-HUH!!! UH-HUH!!! UH-HUH!!” Clarke squeals excitedly dancing in front of the bed. The elder smirks and continues to sew, eventually turning her head to look over at the other lunatic excitedly bouncing on her heels, sporting the biggest grin of elation Komfoni has ever seen. 

“Fiiiiiiiinnne.” Nann sighs, causing cheers to erupt that have her cackling as they drag her back there and gleefully play dress-up with her. All this, while she is smirking in amusement at the two Hedas having the time of their lives. 

“I hereby deem this to be your ‘Nanna is a badass’ outfit.” Clarke declares with a mock regal voice. Lexa snorts in laughter as Nann chuckles at the weird child. She attempted to convince them to go get dressed themselves, but both weird things refused. Instead, there they sit on the edge of her tub looking at her in absolute enraptured wonder as she plaits her war braids. They watch every movement and twist with oooh's and aahhhhh’s like it’s the most spectacular show they’ve ever seen. ‘Man if I’d known this is all it takes to get them to sit still…’ Komfoni mutters to herself. She does have to admit this is much more comfortable than her old skaigonakru outfit. They seemed to mesh the handmaid outfit she favors with her skaigonakru uniform. Black leggings are under with boots strapped up tightly, a long-sleeved flowing tunic in dark black flows down below her knees underneath her cloak which is closed all the way up. Both items are held together by her thick leather belt that holds her sword and just enough armor to be intimidating. Just like the comfortable, flowy and loose style that she favors now. Not tight like her usual gona gear. It is a nice mix that shows her status just enough. She turns and does a little bow when she completes the last braid in her hair. Both girls are grinning widely and the blonde is even clapping, much to her amusement. They both hop up and run their hands over the intricate style to tame her incredibly long grey locks. Clarke steps back to give a final once over to the elder and suddenly freezes with a bewildered look on her face. “Okay death is now squealing like a sugared-up 5 year old in my head and I don’t really know what to do with this.” Clarke exhales with wild stunned eyes. It has Lexa snorting and Nann smirking as she walks the girls to their closet. They all decide collectively not to wear war paint this time around, deciding to go a bit more casual in this meeting, though still donning just enough armor to be comfortable in wearing it all day like Nann. 

While the girls are readying themselves, Abby has long since been dressed. She still wasn’t 100% certain she put on these pants right, or the shirt for that matter. She was planning on asking the elder when she collects her for the meeting. At the moment, she is back out on her balcony. She managed to carry out one of those antechamber chairs to sit on and collect her thoughts for the meeting today with her daughter, as she people watches Polis coming to life below her. 

Abby would never admit it, but the elder’s simple show of kindness to her, despite voicing a strong dislike for her, has really solidified what the Skaikru fisa knew she had to do that morning. As hard as it was to put aside the what-if’s and surrender in defeat, she knew it was for the best. It wasn't about her anymore, but what was best for her people. And this was it - conceding to the grounder's demands, grounders who have been here and done this for a century longer than she. More important than that, she was trusting her kid, along with all the other kids and the conclusion they had already come to. Every single one in unison, all with varying personalities, opinions, and upbringings, had arrived at the same conclusion. That in itself said enough in her opinion, considering they couldn’t even agree on if they should wear the trackers, she sent them down with or not, on top of every other thing she'd witnessed them bicker about regarding the mountain. She'd be lying through her teeth if she didn’t admit she was hoping this helped reconcile the relationship with her daughter. At least in some way, even if it was just a little bit. She’d take whatever help she could get in this department. 

Abby knew she hadn’t been there for Clarke. At first, Jake staying home with their daughter when she was younger was just a means to an end. His job had the ability to be flexible if he wanted it to, while hers at the clinic, as the only doctor on the ship… well, it didn't. When Abby took off, people died. So, he happily stayed home and played Mr. Mom right up until the day he died. He still took shifts at the engineering department but it was around Clarke’s school and activity schedules. Abby was just constantly trying to keep her head above water. All that seemed like child’s play nowadays though. Last night, she’d gotten more sleep than she’d ever gotten the entire time she’d been on the ground. A knock at her door has the nomon turning and frowning. That was not something that the elder seemed to do. So, she stands and opens the door to find a guard standing there instead, informing her they are to escort her to the meeting with the Hedas now. She nods and tells them to give her just a moment as she carries in the antechamber chair and closes her balcony doors, shutting the bathroom and bedroom door on her way back out. 

She's grateful to find that one of those guards is female this time. So, she quietly asks the woman if she managed to put on her clothes correctly this morning. Briya of course smirks at this question. Simply because this was the very reason Nann asked her to be there at shift change. Already anticipating this even after the nomon seemed to insist she was quite capable of doing it herself. 

“Give us one moment, Jo.” Briya smiles at her partner as he smirks and nods at this. Walking Nomon kom Wanheda back to the bathroom to step behind the screen. “Your pants are actually on backwards so flip those around. And I don’t have any idea what you did with your shirt. So, take that off and hand it to me.” 

“Oh… Umm… there wasn’t a bra. So, I layered some shirts.” Abby explains. 

“In that case take off all those shirts so I can teach you how to put on a breast band,” Briya instructs with a chuckle, walking to the wardrobe to pull out a breast band. She walks Abby through the process, almost identically to how Lexa did for Clarke not so long ago, allowing the woman to cover herself with the band and turning around with her back facing Briya before stepping in to help her wind it. 

“Won’t it fall off though?” Abby frowns in confusion. 

“Not if you know how to wind it correctly. It is a skill we learn as adolescents. Thankfully I grew up with three older sisters, so I got to watch them try and fail before I had to do this myself. Made it a much quicker experience for me.” Briya explains with a chuckle. 

“Wow! You have three sisters? Incredible. Are you close with them still?” Abby asks curiously. 

“I had three. My sister's, Islae, and her husband’s fight both ended during the war with the skai children. I adopted her twin baby girls. They are only a month younger than my own twin boys. We call them ‘the chaos quads’ now, wreaking havoc wherever they go.” Briya explains with a laugh. Abby is floored for multiple reasons. For one, this woman had twins. Like actual twins. Then on top of that she took her sister’s twins without hesitation to raise as her own. Now raising four very young children. 

“And here I thought 1 was tough…” Abby mutters astounded. Briya throws her head back and laughs loudly as she escorts the fisa out of the room.

~~~

Clarke smirks as she watches her mother’s eyes almost pop out of her head when she views the elder in her new get up. ‘Welp… job well done.’ Clarke thinks happily peaking over at Lexa who has a smirk hidden in her eyes. 

“Clarke, I have thought a lot about what you said. And I am willing to consider compromising,” Abby begins slowly. 

“Good. Then you can start by being more respectful to Lexa from now on.” Clarke declares coldly.

“Clarke… She aband…” Abby begins. 

“Do you know why?” Clarke asks, tilting her head. 

“Clarke it’s okay, hodnes (love). You do not have to…” Lexa begins softly. 

“No. Lexa. She needs to hear this. I am so tired of them giving you shit for this.” Clarke expresses frustratedly with pleading eyes to her lover. Lexa swallows and does a small nod, taking Clarke’s hand in her own.

“I am guessing they gave her a deal or some…” Abby replies wearily like she was tired of arguing about this. 

“No, they threatened to bomb every single grounder clan. Like they did to TonDC, but bigger.” Clarke expresses bitterly. Abby looks at Lexa wide-eyed and sees the nod from Heda to its truth. Abby’s wheels are already spinning in overdrive as she thinks what they just revealed. 

“They had the mountain…” Abby mutters under her breath. 

“And they would be safe, while the grounders would not if they dropped another nuclear bomb. Yes, I gathered that, too.” Clarke responds with a nod. 

“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Abby asks with jaw agape in shock. 

“You REALLLY think they would’ve let her do that?” Clarke mutters, raising her eyebrows. 

“I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t know… I should’ve seen… With all they did to us, I wouldn’t doubt it at all.” Abby responds in broken sputters of thought. 

“Yes, that is what happens when you judge too quickly.” Nann voices with raised eyebrows at the woman. 

Abby looks up quickly remembering their conversation last night. 

“And that’s a bad habit that needs to be broken.” Clarke voices sternly. A part of Abby’s wall fissures in this moment, hearing this; How wrong they were to judge; That maybe there could be another side to the grounders they didn’t know, that they hadn’t even bothered to consider. 

“Cl… Clarke..” Abby stammers clearing her throat to regain her composure a bit more. “If I were to hand over Arkadia, what would happen? What is your plan? Are we going to be our own clan now?” Abby inquires. Lexa nods, it was smart of her to do this, to get all the facts before jumping in feet first. Annoying, yes. But smart all the same. 

“No, I do not trust you to be a clan yet. Not with how you treat Lexa and her people,” Clarke states angrily. “You have hurt far too many of their people already.”

“When did we?” Abby asks, confused. 

“Dropship.” Clarke deadpans. 

Abby’s eyes widen as her brain rushes with thoughts all at once: the conversation she had with Nann last night, about Octavia, about their closed-minded judgmental thinking. She hadn’t understood what she had meant, not really. It’s hard to understand a larger-picture concept like that when you are still in the middle of it. When that is all you’ve ever been taught and known. That anything different from the Ark rules is wrong. Bad. Evil. God, they caused this. They taught their children this just like their parents taught them, blindly, unwittingly poisoning their young minds, believing it would keep them safe. How could they have been so stupid? Abby hits her knees at the realization, in shock and horror, as it hits her like a freight train. It has her eyes darting around unfocussed as her thoughts race. 

“Oh my… oh my god…” Abby stammers, covering her mouth a shaky hand at the thoughts running repeatedly in her brain. Could they have done it differently? Yes. Yes, they definitely could have. That was, without a doubt, a Yes. No matter how she spun it, there were SO, SO many things they could’ve done differently that could’ve helped this. Why did they have to be SO cocky in thinking only THEY were left alive after the bombs? They should’ve anticipated this as a possibility they might run into down here, even if it was slight and very unlikely. Still, it was very much a possibility and they should’ve prepared for it. Instead they assumed they were correct all these years and never even sought proof of this claim. She was a physician, an academic, a scientist who routinely read medical studies from pre-bomb eras. This was sloppy and honestly stupid science. She couldn’t deny it. You always look for proof in her field. Proof that the vaccine works. Proof that a certain treatment will not harm the patient. You want as much proof as you can get. Yet, they had happily avoided this for nearly a century now. 

“Yes. And you know what is sad? This is what Skaikru is known for now. Our closed-minded, judgmental and egotistical attitude. Not our intelligence or our understanding of tech, but our rude, brash hostility. Skaikru is the crew that shoots first and asks questions later, with no regard for human life except their own.” Clarke states passionately with fire dancing in her eyes. Abby is struck with shame, like a lightning bolt shooting straight through her heart, at hearing this. 

“And it was that attitude, that you instilled within your own children, that has caused so much death to occur already. So many of the lives of your own children. The lives of the ones you sent into an impossible situation, unprepared and naïve, and the lives of the warriors who perished at the hands of those children who were only reacting as you’d taught them to. Children who now must live every day, for the rest of their lives, with the images of their friends dying in front of them, of people burning and screaming in a needless war, taking lives from people who only wanted to help. This thinking is responsible for Finn, for your daughter having to personally take his life to save him from suffering a horrendously painful death, just to prevent Trikru from retaliating and annihilating your entire camp. All of this blood is on your hands and that of all the other Skai adults. This is the seed you sowed, and you need to accept your role and responsibility in it.” Lexa asserts, with an overpoweringly intimidating voice. 

“And I will not be granting any of you any sort of leadership positions, or rewarding you with certain freedoms, until I am able to see you that have changed this way of thinking and acting - that you have stopped being so damn egotistical and closed-minded, accepted the fact you have no idea what the hell you are doing and that you need Trikru’s help, acknowledge that they are the sole reason you are alive right now and most importantly…. THAT YOU HAVE STOPPED BEING ASSHOLES TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE KEEPING YOU ALIVE! INCLUDING THE DELINQUENTS! We forged this alliance for you and you have done nothing but shit on it.” Clarke states angrily. “When you get home, I want you to take all the fucking adults to the dropship and have them look around. Have them look until they understand the hand they played in the deaths of so many people, until they feel the blood that rests on their hands, until they grasp that this is what I, and all the delinquents, must live with. And that it was done to people who just wanted to help us, because you taught us to act like this.” Clarke answers honestly. “Then you will go home and nix all the laws of the council and ONLY follow those of the clans. We aren’t up in space on the Ark anymore. We are on the ground. The laws that all of you council people INSIST on following are useless down here. But these people, who have been here the ENTIRE time we have been up there, they have figured it out, and for A LOT longer than we could have imagined. And honestly, it would be STUPID not to realize this.” Clarke lectures, passionately. Lexa turns to nod to a guard standing by the wall. The gona strides over and hands a piece of paper to Abby before returning to his position.

“Here is a copy of the contract containing the rules plans we have set up for you and the rest of Skaikru residing within Arkadia. We will give you until after lunch to read it over and make notes of any items you wish to discuss with us. If at the end you agree then you will sign over Arkadia to the leadership of the clans and acknowledge your agreement to uphold the terms we have presented to you.” Lexa informs the skai nomon. 

“Which I would advise you to do, because I am not letting your ass leave Polis until this occurs.” Clarke snaps in warning. 

“This is also when you will receive the agreed upon punishment for you, and that of your skai council, in the death, destruction, maltreatment, and horrifying abuse you have wrought on your own children and on our people. Punishments that we made sure each of the skai children now residing within Trikru, as well as Clarke, agreed with.” Heda voices sternly. 

“Very well, then I will go look this over.” Abby nods in agreement. “Will you allow me to ask my daughter just one thing before I go?” Abby requests. Lexa raises her eyebrows but nods in agreement. 

“Thank you!” Abby states nodding back to Lexa before rounding on Clarke with a frown. “Clarke Olivia Griffin, please tell me you are on that throne beside that infuriating woman for something other than sex.” Abby voices sternly. 

“Well, it doesn’t suck.” Clarke grins haughtily without any sort of hesitation, promptly earning an arm-slap from Lexa. Nann on the other hand is cackling beside them in amusement. “What? She literally just fed that to me! It was too good to pass up!” Clarke protests to Lexa who has thrown her head back and is shaking it back and forth in sheer exasperation to these two women. 

“Apologies, Heda. You can thank her father for that.” Abby mutters with a smirk. “Now answer the question please, Clarke.” 

“That is not the reason I am up here beside Lexa. I am actually considered to be the mythical badass god of death.” Clarke deadpans. Abby blinks unconvincingly and looks over at Lexa. 

“Clarke is the holder of the spirit of Wanheda, translated in your language as ‘the commander of death’. Wanheda is considered to be one of the most powerful and revered gods in our culture, other than myself as Heda. This means she has the right to rule just as much as I do.” Lexa states with a nod. 

“Just because of the mountain?” Abby mutters in disbelief and a bit of horror. 

“No. Because of who she is on the inside. It’s much more than that,” Lexa corrects, in stern disapproval of the very idea just presented. 

“Oh, and this death dude thinks I’m fucking hilarious!” Clarke retorts smugly at her mom. 

“I highly doubt that, honey,” Abby replies nonchalantly. “No one fucks that funny.” Nann barks in laughter while Clarke grins widely and chuckles. Lexa’s jaw drops to what she just heard. “What? Did you think you got your humor from just your father?” She winks. 

“Uhhh, no I think he rubbed off on you.” Clarke retorts without hesitation earning a rude gesture. “Oh, and you should probably get used to seeing Lexa around because in a couple weeks, we are getting married, or entwined as the grounders call it.” Clarke bluntly informs. Lexa turns and frowns at Clarke for her VERY indelicate method of delivery. “What? We're already getting wedding gifts,” Clarke states gesturing to the throne she is sitting on. “It isn’t like they aren’t going to find out!” 

“CLARKE OLIVIA GRIFFIN?!” Abby roars angrily at her daughter.

“Well so much for not arguing,” Nann mutters, earning a snort from Lexa.

“YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A COUPLE WEEKS AND THIS IS HOW YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER?!” Abby shrieks, throwing her arms up. “AND YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO ASKING THE PARENTS FIRST?” She hisses at Lexa.

“I told you!!” Clarke mutters, nudging Lexa. Though, before either girl can speak up Nann steps forward intimidatingly, causing the woman’s eyes to dramatically widen.

“They are Heda and Wanheda. They do not need permission to do anything, much less entwine their souls together. It is a custom in our culture for Heda and Wanheda to do this. You are lucky they already knew each other and loved one another quite fiercely before realizing their status.” Nann replies, coldly as if in warning to the woman. 

“Welp… this was fun while it lasted…” Clarke sighs wearily rolling her eyes and slumping back in her throne. 

“I AM HER MOTHER!” Abby bellows out in frustration while also taking a couple of steps back. 

“I know. I've spent the last six months fixing the shit job you did.” Nann deadpans, unphased. Lexa and Clarke both snort in laughter at this, unable to hold that one in, while both Nann and Abby look at their respective children with disapproving expressions. 

“Oh, calm the hell down, woman,” Clarke grumbles at her mother. “You are lucky I even told your ass at all with how pissed I am at you. Be grateful.” 

“Yeah, you have NO idea how long that took...” Lexa huffs rolling her eyes. Seriously… right after Clarke had that fun revelation about her mother that one day, frozen in horrific realization at her mother not knowing, firmly declaring that she needs to be told, then deciding ‘fuck her, she doesn’t get to know.’ 

“Mmmm… you’re fucking welcome.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes and recalling how much convincing and how LONG those exhausting talks on those horses to the treehouses were. 

“You seriously weren’t going to tell me?!” Abby asks offendedly. 

“Well, yeah… because you would do… well... that!” Clarke states gesturing to her mother and Nann. "You should be grateful that those two can be more persistent and annoying than even me when they want to be.” Abby looks over at Nann and Lexa stunned they would do this for her. 

“You may be a branwoda… but you are still a nomon.” Nann explains. Abby’s brow crinkles in confusion. 

“A mother.” Lexa translates softly. 

“Oh, and branwoda is grounder for dumbass. You’re welcome.” Clarke smirks.

“I am a doctor!” Abby gasps at Nann. 

“A fisa… yes we know… that does not excuse you.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes. 

Before Abby can argue anymore, Lexa interrupts. 

“You may return to your quarters to look over the contract until we summon you again after lunch.” Heda declares dismissing Abby with a shooing motion prompting her guards to jump up at once, opening the double doors and escorting Abby out before she can blink. 

~~~

“Alright, I am going to go check on Rae, and introduce her to Amma since I know YOU are gonna just scare the shit out of her looking like that.” Clarke mutters looking at Nann who is smirking at the memory. “I’ll be back before lunch.” She calls running out the doors and quickly peels back in. “Not riding the elevator with my mother.” She huffs with wide, horrified eyes, causing both Heda and Nann to fall over in guffaws. 

Clarke slows to a walk once she hits the stairs and leisurely strolls into Raven’s room, unsurprised at finding her in her workshop tinkering with stuff. The second Raven looks up and sees Clarke, she wolf whistles at her friend. 

“Fancy outfit!” Raven declares with a smirk. 

“Yes, I thought you’d enjoy the whole ‘Wanheda going to scare the shit out of my mother’ getup,” Clarke chuckles, doing a little turn for her friend who nods in approval. 

“I appprrroovve!” Raven nods, hobbling over to get a closer look at the fancy braids and armor. “Did it work?” She asks running her fingers along the polished metal carvings on her shoulders. 

“Oh yeah. She looked like she was about to shit herself yesterday.” Clarke chuckles at the memory. Raven grins widely. “Which was VERY gratifying while I was screaming at her, I assure you,” She grins smugly, causing laughter to erupt from Raven. Following her friend back to the workshop table and sits on a stool next to Raven’s own, she listens to her friend explain what she has managed to organize so far and what she is attempting to build at the moment. Clarke then explains how they have been meeting with Abby and, more importantly, why. 

“You want us to be grounders, Griff?! Are you shitting me?!” Raven exclaims in disbelief.

“I shit you not. I am 100% for real right now because, believe it or not, it’s a HELL of a lot better here than anything we could’ve dreamed of back on the Ark. THAT I can promise you.” Clarke voices passionately to her friend.

“Oh, bull-fucking-shit!” Raven calls out angrily. “Stop drinking the goddamn Kool-Aid and pull your head out of your ass.” 

“Fine. I’ll prove it to you. Come with me.” Clarke states, standing from the worktable abruptly and striding to the front door, waiting for her friend to begrudgingly follow her with both guards in tow, of course. 

“Where the fuck are, we going?” Raven mutters, hobbling into the elevator. 

“You’ll see.” The blonde simply replies as she opens the playground doors and pulls her friend behind her and stopping at a far, out of the way corner, where a makeshift dining room had been repurposed while Clarke had been painting their playroom. 

“You see this, Rae? This is where you would’ve grown up if you lived in the clans. Someplace like this.” Clarke states pointing to the kids playing with laughing adult volunteers, the little ones getting unreservedly cuddled and kissed by the adults, as if they were their own children. “You would’ve been loved and cared for, not struggling to survive on your own most of your life while everyone looked away and ignored you.” 

“These people are paid to care, Clarke,” Raven mutters rolling her eyes. 

“Actually, most of these people are volunteers who don’t get paid.” Clarke clarifies. “This was started by a local couple of their own accord before Heda Lexa even knew about it. Cared for the kids, and paid for everything out of their own pockets quite happily before Lexa stepped in.”

“Of course, grounder queen and savior of the fucking world did…” Raven grumbling. 

Clarke rounds sharply and scowls at her friend. 

“Why do you think she devoted three entire floors to these kids? Becoming the first Heda to ever care enough to start an official Polis orphanage? It was because she used to be one of those kids, Rae,” Clarke reveals truthfully. Raven whips her head around with disbelief in her eyes. The blonde just nods. “That woman there, her name is Amma. She runs this place with her husband Fei, who's over there. Amma grew up in one of these. That's why she does this. And believe me, there are more people like this ALL over the clans. People who take in orphans and care for them as their own without a moment’s hesitation. In fact, the rest of the delinquents have already been adopted by families in Trikru by people like this.” Clarke reveals passionately. It was only when she witnesses Raven’s dark eyes start to water, that she knows she finally got through. “There are a lot more to these people than you think, Rae…. Seriously. The adults on the Ark are all full of shit.” 

“Shocking…” Raven mutters under her breath as she wipes her eyes. Amma, who had already been aware of their presence, subtly makes her way over. 

“Ahhh… so this your friend you have yet to introduce me to.” Amma hums walking over to hug Clarke and kiss her cheeks. 

“This is Raven, Amma.” Clarke introduces. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Raven.” Amma smiles kindly. 

“Her dad is Nyko, the Trikru fisa. We also consider her the tower fisa along with all around child wrangler.” Clarke smirks. 

“Which comes VERY in handy. You have no idea how many times one will come to me bleeding with the most absurd story,” Amma mutters rolling her eyes. 

“Oh come on! You have to tell her one!” Clarke laughs nudging her. 

“Alright. So yesterday, Rynt came to me bleeding from a cut on his forehead after attempting to slide down that slide…” She explains pointing to the large slide winding up from the top of the multistory room, “..on one of the metal trays that our dinner came on… just to see what would happen.” Raven and Clarke burst into laughter at this.

“God it’s like a bunch of mini-delinquents.” Raven cackles while Clarke nods in amusement. 

“Exactly.” Clarke nods at her understanding. 

“So… when do I get my turn to scream at your mother?” Amma asks cheerfully. 

“Oh, I like her!” Raven grins widely to Clarke. 

“Oh, and when I do, I hope you don’t mind Raven, but if she asks about you, I plan on telling her I examined you already and you looked perfectly fine to me. Just to piss her off.” Amma smiles at Raven. Clarke snorts in laughter while Raven is left beaming at this amazing woman.

“You are going to straight out lie to her?!” Clarke chuckles in amusement. 

“Nope, I am looking at her right now. And she looks just fine.” Amma smirks over to Clarke. Both girls bark out in laughter. “I might stop by though to look at this tech expertise Clarke has told me about. I am quite anxious to see you at work.” Amma smiles at the girl. 

“Cool by me. I’ve already been teaching some of the burly dudes outside my door.” She smirks to the fisa who snorts in laughter. 

“I am not surprised. They are quite eager to learn.” Amma chuckles. They say their goodbyes soon after and head back to Raven’s room. Raven seems lost in thought for most of the return trip. 

“Ugh… It’s almost lunch. I gotta go once we get back. We are meeting with my mom again to sign the contract and go over expectations,” Clarke explains, looking at her dad’s watch on her wrist. Raven chuckles and nods as they make it to her floor.

“Okay be honest. You're a fucking grounder queen, aren’t you?” Raven asks abruptly the second they walk in her room.

“Don’t ask a question you don’t want to know the answer to.” Clarke deadpans, earning a groan from her friend that makes her smirk. “I’ll stop by later!” she calls over her shoulder heading to the door. 

“Thanks for the warning!” Raven shouts right back producing a chuckle from the blonde. 

~~~

It has been a solid two hours already into their second meeting with Abby, as she meticulously picks through the contract. Clarke had anticipated this… though it does nothing to help her get through it. She is all but drooling on the table in her attempts to stay awake. Lexa is cool and collected like they had just started. If Clarke wasn’t so bored out of her damn mind, she would be frustrated at Lexa’s ability to do this. However, at the moment she is glad at least one of them is actually paying attention. Because she for damn sure hasn’t been… like, for a while now. She did start off strong for the record, thanks to about 20 cups of tea. Nann quickly determined the child is never allowed to ingest that much tea in one sitting ever again, having to almost peel the weird thing off the ceiling and Clarke having to repeatedly excuse herself to run frantically back to the bathroom, leaving Lexa, Nann and Abby smirking at the table. 

Every time Clarke returns it’s in the middle of a fierce debate. This time, it is about the gun clause they've added which states that Skaikru will be expected to get rid of their firearms and learn to hunt and protect themselves with available clan weaponry.

“It is unwise to continue the use of defensive methods that are not able to be easily reproduced.” Lexa explains wearily like she has already said this a thousand times. 

“Not to mention they are loud and scare away game before you can make any kills,” Nann mutters. 

“And instantly reveals your position to enemies. Attacks should be silent and unseen to allow for further follow-through. Your method goes against both of those tactics.” Lexa conveys knowingly. 

“And you just expect us to be defenseless during the time we are learning how to hunt and defend ourselves without guns?” Abby protests. 

“No, you will be protected by Trikru.” Lexa states again calmly. 

“So, you say!” Abby huffs, perturbed. 

“MOM! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER FINN TO HAPPEN?” Clarke barks angrily. 

“What? No of course not!” Abby replies aghast. 

“Then shut the fuck up about the damn guns.” Clarke spits at her. Abby goes slack jawed for a couple of long minutes. Looking as though she is thinking deeply before finally after a resigned sigh, she gives a nod of agreement. 

“That’s all we had to do? This whole time?” Nann hisses in annoyance at Lexa. 

“Oh, this one here…” Abby states ignoring them completely. “Why must we build new homes when we already have a home in the Ark?” Abby asks confusedly. 

“Because the Ark is a piece of shit.” Clarke deadpans, earning an amused snort from Nann. 

“There is no insulation and it will not protect you from the elements.” Lexa explains patiently. 

“Like I said… It’s a piece of shit that is falling apart. That is why we couldn’t live up in space anymore. Not to mention it is literally a sheet of metal. Zero help to keep you warm… AT FUCKING ALL. It is a metal ice box which I am sure you discovered during this past winter. Plus, it is also a GIANT motherfucking lightning rod…. Which I am sure you have also experienced.” Clarke mutters. 

“Yes… that was not… fun…” Abby mutters with wide eyes as she looks down to skim some more. “And what do you mean here.” Abby inquires.

“It means you and the motherfucking council are going to fucking apologize and offer condolences to ALL your people. Sincerely, not some fake ass ‘I’m forced to do this’ shit they’ll see right through. But real and honest apologies. And we will know if you don’t.” Clarke states passionately with a lace of firmness laced into it. 

“At which time we will be doling out harsher punishment on top of the one you have yet to find out about.” Lexa forewarns with a death glare aimed at Abby. One that Nann backs up and sends shivers down Abby’s spine. 

“And by ALL I do mean ALL. Which means you and your stupid ass council will be expected to march your butts out to Trikru to do the same thing to every delinquent there.” Clarke states with raised eyebrows at her mother. 

Abby takes a deep breath, as she thinks through all that Clarke had revealed to her about the animosity that a lot of her people harbor for Jaha, the demise of Wells and the possibility of that carrying over to her daughter as well. It was hard to stomach but she understood the purpose of the apology quite well. Abby just hoped it worked. She continued to weigh the pro’s and con’s in her head that she already knew by heart, reviewing the list of rules and by-laws they would need to follow, replaying the words Nann and Clarke both voiced to her over the last few days. Even though her heart is beating a mile a minute and her hands are shaking, Abby knows what she must do. Just as she did that morning. She’d had a feeling this was coming. She lets out a shaky breath and nods. 

“Arkadia is yours. Yours and…” Abby takes a deep breath and looks over at Lexa warily. “And hers. I will do my best to convince the others that this is the right thing to do.” Abby sighs in a rare show of surrender. Hard fought, but still surrender nonetheless. One that Clarke has never seen before… though it doesn’t sway her from the mission at hand. 

“Heda Lexa.” Clarke snarls with red flashing in her eyes. Abby looks up at her daughter for a couple long minutes before taking another deep shaky breath.

“Arkadia is… is yours and… and Heda Lexa’s.” Abby states quietly. 

“Good.” Lexa nods standing from her seat and picking up a pen for Abby to sign with, then signs herself and passes it down to Clarke and Nann as well. The girls walk up to the thrones again and take a seat with Nann standing behind them, looking down at Abby from above. 

“Heda Komfoni, Indra, and I, Heda Lexa, have discussed at length what we would like done, not only as punishment for what you have done to our people, but to help you grasp the full extent of the suffering you wrought on others, especially concerning that of your own children. Therefore, we all came to an agreement that we intend for you, and the rest of Skaikru council, to leave the Ark, with nothing but the clothes on your backs and all other supplies left behind at the Ark, just as you made your children do. You will then follow Trikru gonas to a specified location, similar to the one your children landed in. There, you will stay for EXACTLY as long as your children were forced to, in a makeshift dropship that is being created as we speak, constructed in likeness to the one before it. And in those moments when you think you are about to break, that this is too much to submit to, I want you all to remember that you sent down children, and consider how much more overwhelming and terrifying this would have been for them. That while you will be watched over by Trikru guards, ensuring you are not killed or harmed, who will step in if they have to, that they - your children - did not have any such guardians, that half of their party died while the others had to watch helplessly.” Lexa commands coldly with a snarl. Abby’s eyes widen and her jaw drops open in surprise. But Lexa doesn’t give her a moment's reprieve. She deserved every second of this. “Likewise, any Skaikru who resists these terms will also be submitted to the same punishment alongside you.” 

“And let me make this clear, mother. This is your LAST chance I will be giving. I’m not playing around. It needs to be stressed that you all should be grateful that the clans aren’t exterminating you, instead of showing mercy and being civil. Something you have yet to show them in return, I might add.” Clarke states coldly.

Abby’s eyes lock with her daughters unforgiving harsh glare of disapproval, then she swallows hard and nods. 

“You and your skai council will make amends to all your people. You will accept that you don’t know what you're doing and you need help from Trikru. You leave your judgmental, closed-minded, egotistical, arrogant bullshit behind you. You do not practice it, and you do not tolerate it. You will learn to better yourselves, and help your kru survive, from people who are graciously taking the time out of their lives to teach you, when they by no means have to. You train with them. You learn to defend yourselves and you hunt game on your own, instead of relying on others to always provide for you like immature children. I’m tired of receiving news of yet another rude Skaikru adult. After today, there will be no more. If I hear so much as one report, I will come out there and beat the ever loving shit out of every single flipping one of you.” Clarke snarls with fire flashing in warning within her blue eyes. 

Abby swallows harshly but gives a small nod of acknowledgement. Both would normally prefer a spoken agreement but, given the person and circumstances, they figured it constituted a win. 

“When you show us that you’re at least willing to adapt to the elements around you to survive instead of solely relying on Trikru, then we will revisit the possibility of your becoming part of the clans. But, until then, you will be watched very closely.” Heda declares.

Another shaky breath is taken by the skaikru nomon before giving another slight nod.

“Good. When we finish the copies of the extra contracts for your people, you will be free to return to Arkadia with a thousand of my warriors escorting you.” Lexa instructs regally. 

“Unde… understood…” Abby stammers quietly almost like her body is rejecting this submission to them.

“You are dismissed.” Clarke commands, waving a hand mimicking Lexa. It has her mother slack-jawed and eyes bulging as they escort her out of the room. 

“Fuck… THAT WAS FUN!!!!” Clarke whispers excitedly the second the doors close. Producing a cackle from Lexa and Nann.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked late into the night... several times with this chapter... once again thanks again for sappholian to your superb editing skills. Everyone stay safe! Keep washing your hands and wear masks! 
> 
> =)

The party walks together back to the main Heda-quarters, still chuckling with each other over the look on the skai nomon’s face and discussing various takeaways from the meetings with Abby kom Skaikru. Clarke was still nervous, as was Lexa, at the adult's apparent acceptance of the new reform. They each had voiced their concerns and tossed around ideas on how they could go about solving potential issues.

“How about this…” Nann hums, causing both girls to turn to look at her, “Lexa and I will write to Indra, updating her on how the meetings went and our concerns regarding possible issues. While you, ai strikskaifaya, go change into your painting clothes, which I left on the counter in the closet, and head downstairs.”

“Ughhh… fuck yes… I soooooooo need to paint right now!!” Clarke groans dramatically. Lexa smirks at her lover. “I mean… yeah… sounds good!” Clarke corrects, pretending to regally collect herself. Her pretense crumbles the minute Clarke finishes saying it as she all-out sprints out of the room like a bat out of hell, flinging off armor and clothes every-fucking-where on her way to their closet. Both older women chuckle at her antics, considering themselves lucky Clarke didn’t do this the VERY second Abby left the throne room, especially after having to sit still and be quiet for that long.

Nann is still chuckling as she begins to gather up the little trail of items left in the goufa's wake. Seeing a flash of blonde blur past her into the closet on the way to the art room, Nann vaguely hears the girl running in and scampering back out, though she does at least get a kiss on the cheek as she whizzes by. Lexa smiles broadly, seeing Clarke holding a book along with her normal supplies in a tin cup for Yarla.

“I feel bad for not being there like normal. These give her something to stay busy.” Clarke shrugs happily. Kissing Lexa’s cheeks before heading downstairs towards Raven’s room.

“Hey Rae, I’m gonna go work on my mural in the orphanage. Wanna come?” Clarke calls out the second she walks in the room.

“Nah, Luna, and I are good. Already planning on teaching some more of the burly dudes outside. Make them my little worker bees.” Raven grins excitedly. “Have fun making a mess!” She calls as she hears her friend run out of the room with a chuckle.

When Clarke hits the playroom floor, she swings the door open and heads straight for Amma, depositing Yarla’s present in Fei’s waiting hands, who had already anticipated this the second he saw the blonde making her way over to his houmon. Amma holds her arms out just in time for Clarke to fall into them with a deep sigh.

“Finally over?” Amma hums, as her houmon comes over chuckling. Clarke nods into her shoulder.

“Thanks for not being a buttface like her.” Clarke exhales into their hug causing loud laughter from Fei and Amma.

“I do what I can,” Amma chuckles, kissing the top of the girl’s head repeatedly.

Clarke laughs and hugs her harder before they make their way downstairs to the mural. Thanking Fei before taking back Yarla’s presents to place down in her spot, she wearily explains to Amma on the way down how it went and various details. They make their way over to Yarla’s usual spot to deposit her gifts, gently placing the book first and the tin can on top, still deep in conversation. She freezes mid-sentence as she spins on her heel in surprise, a grin spreading across her face at what seems to be a new set of painting stairs for her to utilize.

“Fei, Oxyte, and the goufas made it for you. Just wooden crates stacked up to allow you to move them around as you go. Although, I insisted they fasten together so it’s stable for you.” Amma winks at Clarke who hugs her again excitedly.

The fisa chuckles as the blonde immediately turns to begin stacking them, the huge grin never leaving her face, arranging them several ways before she finds one she prefers and moves to pick out paint brushes.

As Clarke gathers her supplies, the littles scurry out, having made it their personal mission to alert Yarla of Wanheda’s presence in the painting room. It is something Rinta and Oxyte find quite amusing as roughly 30 little bodies toddle right into the middle of their lessons, excitedly chirping ‘wanheeda’s paintens!’ Every. Single. One. Regardless if it has already been said 29 times by the other strikons. By the time Yarla makes it down with her sketchbook and pencil, Clarke is already elbow deep in her own little art world. Though she does hear the quietly cheered out, 

“YES!”

This causes Clarke to chuckle and peek around at the girl, whose face is already beaming, excitedly skimming the book for its content as she plops down. As Clarke suspected, the girl doesn’t allow herself too much time with the book, already pulling out her sketchbook and starting to analyze Clarke’s work meticulously. Just as Lexa promised, she sends a messenger to Hakal and Ryza alerting them that Wanheda is painting the mural. So it is no surprise when Amma finds the entire family showing up to watch. The man is delighted that Yarla is there studying Wanheda’s painting technique and sits down next to her, praising her work and offering tips when she asks. Very quietly, of course, so as not to disturb the artist while she’s creating. 

Lexa peeks her head in the handmaid entrance beside Komfoni to check on the girl. Both faces grin widely at the audience that has already formed to watch her work. Not that Clarke has even noticed, being far too engrossed in mixing paint and filling in the white spaces while seated on a little makeshift crate ladder, that is quite creative Lexa must admit.

“That was the latest goufa project done with Fei and Oxyte.” Amma hums with a smirk watching Heda and Nann study the ladder boxes.

“Ahhhh…. I was wondering!” Lexa whispers. The women whisper back and forth at a distance. Heda and Nann take turns filling the fisa in on how the meetings seemed to go thus far.

“Wow, so she actually signed it?” Amma asks, surprised.

“Yes. Clarke didn’t give her a choice. It was incredible.” Lexa nods.

“Thought the woman was going to shit herself a couple times there.” Nann chuckles with a grin.

“Sha, I especially liked those moments, as well.” Lexa expresses.

“How’d it go meeting Raven today?” Nann hums curiously.

“She seems very hesitant about everything still, although she warmed up quite a bit when I expressed dislike for Abby. Told her I was excited to come to see her work with the tech, too.” The fisa hums in reply.

“Mmmm… good angle. I approve.” The elder praises.

“Learned from the best.” She smirks, nudging the elder. “I like this, by the way.” Amma grins giving the elder a once over.

“The girls picked it out for me. That one calls it the… what is it again?” Nann prompts Lexa.

“Her ‘Nanna’s a badass’ outfit.” Lexa retorts with a smirk causing a snort from the fisa.

“I like it. It is very you.” Amma admits with a smile.

Komfoni was nervous that the goufa would be a bit scared of her new look, but it turned out to be the EXACT opposite. 'Oooohh's and 'aaahhhhh’s resounded the second she walked up, on top of excited squeals from Fei and Rinta that had Lexa laughing right along with Amma. Elisae toddled right over and raised her arms to her Komfoni. She’d practically carried that child the first year of her life strapped to her chest while in the kitchens so, of course, Nann bent down to pick up the littlest natbilda. The strikon giggled when the elder lifted her up and reached up at once to happily pat her braids.

“Yous pwetty, komfoni!” Elisae chirps in awe.

“I am?” She hums with a smile.

“Uhh-huhs!” Elisae nods enthusiastically, kissing the elder’s cheek and resting her head on Nann’s shoulder. 

Komfoni beams and tightly hugs that little one who loves her Komfoni snuggles every now and then. Lexa and Amma are falling over in stitches as Nann quickly gets talked into leading a skaigonakru training session for the toddlers. Every single one is looking at her with rapt awe and wonder, hanging on every word. It was a rarity for this to occur. Absolutely adorable, as well. They watch intently as she instructs them in doing a kick, only for half of them to fall over in the nets the second they lift a leg, erupting in giggles as they roll and bounce, clapping their hands and getting back up to do it again.

“By far the cutest training session I have ever witnessed.” Oxyte chuckles, sitting next to them.

“Seriously though…” Lexa nods with a chuckle as Elisae is now rolling on Taeya as they attempt to ‘wrestle’ each other, which looks A LOT like just hugging and rolling around in the net, with wild giggling involved. 

When the group advances to warrior calls, Hakal and Ryza join them with their boys. The couple is chuckling at the sight and happily sits down to watch the show. The boys, on the other hand, go join Nann to help with the hoard of adorableness on the nets, putting pudgy little toddlers back on their feet again after unceremoniously rolling off the nets. Lexa is starting to think that rolling along the netting is the main goal for most of them at this point. Even Nann can’t stop a soft chortle from leaving her lips as she instructs them to ‘warrior call’ as they punch. It is by far the cutest thing she had seen or heard. Their faces are the best part and even Ryza’s boys are cackling at all those strikons looking ready for war with their snarls as they scream at the top of their little lungs with each punch or move. Soon after, Clarke pokes her head out to see what the hell is going on after having heard a lot of screams and cackling from above.

“Why didn’t you tell me this cuteness was happening!” Clarke gasps as she sits down next to Lexa.

“There was no way I was getting up and missing a second of this.” Lexa confesses, laughing aloud and wiping her eyes as one little boy takes out half the strikons like dominos, all giggling wildly as they roll together to the middle of the nets. Hakal’s boys are chortling as they chase after them to pull them back up. Nann is having a hard time staying upright, she's laughing so hard and thinking this was by far the best idea they’d ever had.

Where Clarke goes, half the natbilda go as well, following her up and laughing at the strikons like everyone else. Some join in helping the toddlers. Others happily find laps to sit in to watch. Yarla heads straight for Lexa’s lap which, of course, Clarke pretends to be deeply offended by. The deep gasp and feigned expression of indignation causes a rare laugh from Yarla but instantly gets three natbilda racing each other over to claim Clarke’s lap. Amma is chortling despite herself at the smug look Clarke gives Lexa. Now with three natbilda in her lap to Lexa's one, even if she can’t even see the toddlers anymore. Not that she cares. She won.

The couple stayed watching the little ones until tummies were starting to rumble for dinner, then got up and headed out with Komfoni, still chuckling as they replayed the little ones' training session to each other.

Trays are already sitting on their table when they enter their quarters. They're helping the elder distribute plates and silverware as Luna comes sliding in the room panting dramatically. Nann raises one eyebrow and glances at the clock on the wall. She looks back at Luna with the same expression, before returning to her task. Luna exhales in relief knowing she made it… barely, but she made it...producing snickers from Lexa and Clarke in the process.

Of course, the first thing they share is the strikon training session with Nann. It has Luna howling in laughter but sad she missed it. Nann promises to go down and do it again sometime just so she can watch, too. Luna tells them how Raven seems to be doing. How she devotes most of her time to training the guards into being her little ‘worker bees’, as she keeps calling them, and familiarizing them with the tech so they can begin organizing things for her. It has Clarke chuckling and rolling her eyes. Even Lexa must admit that it's clever. When they finish dinner, Luna excuses herself to go check on her glow pets, and Nann gets up to deliver dinner to the ‘branwoda skai nomon’.

“Hey, you changed it!” Clarke grins happily, realizing they got to eat first.

“Yes, I did. This way I get to glare at her until she eats without making anyone else go hungry,” Nann grins slyly. Lexa snorts back a laugh before she can stop it while Clarke smirks and rolls her eyes. 

As soon as her plate is empty, the blonde gets unceremoniously dragged into their bathroom. Not that she is shocked by this. I mean… she considered herself lucky that she was able to eat dinner before getting thrown in here.

“It is astoundling that you manage to get any paint on the wall…” Lexa mutters, scrubbing the blonde hair again with a roll of her eyes. Clarke smirks as she feels her lover scour her scalp thoroughly.

“You should’ve seen Yarla today, babe! I got a cheer THAT I COULD HEAR!” Clarke grins proudly back at Lexa.

“Impressive!” Lexa praises.

“RIGHT?! I should get a fucking trophy, man!” Clarke beams, letting her lover go nuts cleaning her up. She knew this was like Lexa’s love language. Cleaning. Like hands down. You let her clean something she never gets to clean… or something SUPER MESSY and, damn, the woman is like skipping and on cloud 9. It was weird as hell but hey… she was her weirdo so Clarke was okay with it. Plus, the tub always had bubbles so who was she to argue. Seemed like a fair deal. She got bubbles. Lexa got to clean. Win, win.

~~~

Meanwhile, Nann is sitting across the table from Abby in her chambers, watching the infuriating woman pick at her food like a five-year-old not wanting to eat vegetables.

“The slower you eat, the longer I'm staying,” Nann states, not looking up from her sewing, having strategically brought a bagful of laundry to mend while she waits. Abby glares at her and pretends to eat in slow motion. Nann rolls her eyes, _‘fucking hell… the child got all that sass from this goddamn woman…’_ Nann thinks in exasperation. Raising her eyebrows in challenge, she sits back, pretending to get comfortable as she gets back to work. Minutes pass before the elder subtly begins humming that ‘John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt’ song the weird child had taught her. The reaction is instantaneous and GLORIOUS. Abby’s eyes dart upward to the elder with wide hysterical eyes.

“WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT SONG?!” Abby hisses, with a single eye twitching.

“What song?” Nann mutters, feigning confusion. 

The dark eyes of the skaiplana (sky woman) grow larger and she freezes to see if she hears it again. Komfoni looks up from her sewing with both eyebrows raised. 

“Would you at least eat while you are losing your mind over there? I have things to do. Like… not be here all night.” This receives the same Abby-glare as she shoves a fork into her mouth. “Huh… well… your hearing still works.” Nann shrugs and goes back to mending a pant leg. 

Each time the woman slows down, the elder begins to hum that irritating song, getting the exact same reaction as she did the first time. Of course, Komfoni keeps sewing like she’d heard nothing, but each time the woman puts something into her mouth again, she stops humming.

_ ‘For a kru that’s supposed to be intelligent, this one is slow as molasses’  _ the elder thinks in amusement as she hums for the 47th time and begins to mend a shirt sleeve. Abby is continually looking around the room and bringing the fork to and from her mouth carefully, listening for the music to start and stop with wide eyes of curiosity. Anyone other than the elder would’ve broken out laughing right here. But, Nann… oh hell no. She’s prepared her entire fucking life to annoy this woman. Lowering her sewing she doesn’t stay a word, just gives that woman an ‘are you fucking insane’ expression, annnndddd waits. Abby blushes fuchsia when she spots the elder and pretends to just be eating. “Fucking crazy as hell….” Nann mutters rolling her eyes and going back to sewing, purposely saying it in English this time just for the infuriated glare aimed her way.

She’s been there for almost a full hour when the skai nomon finally catches on. Shoveling food in her mouth at warp speech to prevent the humming.

“You know you have to chew the food, too, right?” Nann asks with an expression of mock disgust. Abby promptly flips her off, not slowing down at all.

It has Nann chuckling to herself all the way back up to her room, handing off the empty plate to a gona to hand to a servant, far too interested in getting to the girls and relaying this fun little activity she’d discovered to take the dishes down herself. 

It is with ZERO surprise that she finds them both in the bathtub. Clarke is creating some kind of sculpture out of the bubbles while Lexa is scrubbing the girl’s hair for what must be the millionth time now. Both look over at her when they hear her come in laughing. She plops down next to them and is almost crying by the time she gets the first sentence out.

Clarke is looking at the elder, amused and exchanging looks with Lexa like… ‘what the fuck? She lose it or what?’ Although, when they finally hear the hilarious tactic the elder used on Abby, both are laughing hysterically and having to wipe their own tears away.

“Woman looked koken (crazy) as all jok!!” Nann snorts, imitating Abby taking the fork to and from her mouth while looking around the room.

“It’s like she doesn’t know who she’s messing with!” Lexa nods chortling.

“If you ever need her to leave a room, do the beans song.” Clarke grins happily.

Lexa is smirking at the two of them and silently praising Nann for entertaining her lover, as Clarke is now giving Komfoni a refresher course on songs her mother hates just to add options for annoying the woman later. I mean… this is what Clarke lived for, man.

When Komfoni notices Lexa almost done scrubbing her lover down, she promptly excuses herself to go check on Raven, subtly winking at Lexa who smirks at her in thanks. After washing the conditioner out and helping to scrub her lovers’ body clean, they climb out with brushes and lotion in hand. Sitting by their fireplace with doors locked, they take turns lazily brushing out each other's hair. They start playing a game while Clarke is rubbing lotion on Lexa’s skin. She’ll stop at a scar on the tan skin, tracing over it as she listens to the story of how it happened. Sometimes she gets a quick shake of the head, which Clarke knows means 'conclave'. She doesn’t push, just waits to see if she will talk. They’ve been doing this for a while now. Since they started this 'I’ll lotion you/ you lotion me' game, Lexa has begun telling her about the scars at her own pace. Sometimes it was only one or two words. Gradually, it became more until they got here, where she tells full stories beginning to end. They are still working on some but she is patient with her lover. Clarke knows how hard this is, and she will gladly wait a lifetime for Lexa to heal. Especially after all Lexa has already done to heal her.

“Oh, that one was when Anya got frustrated with me when I was, like, 8 winters and pushed me out of the tree we were in. Landed on a rock that scraped that whole side. Indra was SOOOOO pissed!” Lexa chuckles in memory, causing a snort of amusement from Clarke, especially when she mimics Anya’s frantic voice insisting that Lexa is just fine, that she slipped on a branch and must’ve hit her head.

“Indra didn’t believe it, did she?” Clarke grins knowingly.

“Not for a joken (fucking) second! I thought Anya was gonna pass out!” Lexa chortles, wiping tears from her eyes.

Clarke would be lying through her damned teeth if she denied how much she LOVES these moments with Lexa, when it is just them, bare and open with each other in whatever form they are in that day. Unabashedly loving and caring for the other without question in the ebb and flow of this little dance of love. 

But, she would also be lying if she didn’t admit this was also when she was thinking of how to pin Lexa over her knee. Like without fail this is where her mind goes. _'If I flip her here what would that do?'_ Thinking through moves and counter moves endlessly. Clarke doesn’t implement these… oh hell no. She may be dumb but she’s not stupid. These are well thought out, planned endeavors… that usually result in her failing miserably and not being able to sit right for a couple days. That little smirk Lexa got every time she sat down slowly was infuriating and just goaded her on, making her downright obsessed with getting the upper hand. Like it was an addiction or an itch she couldn’t scratch. Clarke was determined. She will get Lexa. They may be 198 when she does… but she will get there.

Clarke had even gone down to the archives to research strategy but was disappointed to find not a single solitary book on this. Therefore, she was largely just winging it at first there, crossing off options and moving on to other moves. Honestly, Clarke hadn’t done this in a while. They’d been busy with her mother and ....well… fucking each other on every available surface in their room. But now, she is pretty sure Lexa is dozing so this might be perfect timing.

Had she been massaging her lover for, like, 30 minutes now waiting for this? Yes. Yes, she had. But that was not the point. Because this time... IT FUCKING WORKS PERFECTLY!! Flipping Lexa up while she spun around and pinned her right over her knee. Clarke is stunned that it works, immediately shooting her hands up and cheering in celebration. Which she knows is exactly where she fucked up. Because Lexa uses this stupidity to flip both of them, legs scissoring Clarke’s waist as they flip and roll. Clarke ends up landing PERFECTLY over Lexa’s knee. Now she’s pinned at the edge of Heda's absurdly huge bed, balanced flawlessly, ass up on her lovers’ knee, legs already locked tightly. Like all Lexa’s infuriating-self has to do is bring her hand down. Lexa is laughing so hard that Clarke is honestly kind of impressed that she's still able to hold her down.

“I ALMOST GO… FUCCCKK!!” Clarke boasts, until she gets that first hard smack. “I WILL WIN ONE DA… AHHHH!”

“Nope! But please keep trying. This part is VERY fun for me.” Lexa chuckles, fondling those cute little butt cheeks before walloping them something fierce, making them jiggle and leaving perfect little handprints for her.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YO… SHHHHHITTTT!” Clarke asks before screeching at the top of her lungs

“Like I’m telling you!” Lexa taunts, pinching a cheek and getting a loud squeal as her lover desperately attempts to flee. Cracking out loud spanks all over both cheeks. “I can’t WAIT to pants you tomorrow when you're painting in front allllll those goufas…. JUSSST so they can see this cute little spanked tushy that their Heda worked SO hard on!” Lexa teases.

“DON’T YOU DA… JESSSSUS!” Clarke shrieks furiously, causing Lexa to laugh that much harder. Yet, incredibly, it doesn’t slow the spanking down… like at FUCKING all! 

“Say it, Clarke,” Lexa smirks, not stopping her barrage of smacks.

“LEXAAAAAA!” Clarke screams.

“I’m not stopping until you say it….” Lexa singsongs with a little chuckle at the end.

“GOD DAMNI… FUCK!” Clarke hollers.

“Not what I meant, hodnes (love).” Lexa teases earning two middle fingers from Clarke below her. “Well in that case.” She chuckles, spanking harder and quicker. Clarke is now squealing piercingly and attempting to wiggle away.

“IT’S YOURRRSSSSS! MY NAUGHTY BARE BOTTOM IS HEDA’S TO SPANK!!!!” Clarke screeches with hitches in her voice as each slap connects during her declaration.

“There, now that wasn’t so hard was it.” Lexa coos teasingly as she fondles those freshly spanked butt cheeks.

“Can I get up now?” Clarke mutters frowning.

“Nope. Still admiring my handiwork.” Lexa grins, groping and fondling some more while hearing muffled expletives from her lover that make that tan face grin that much wider.

Well, that is until she slips her fingers into those wet folds Clarke is pretending don’t exist. Then those expletives magically turn into lewd moans in half a heartbeat. She draws little figure eights up and down her cunt, skirting over the clit until she abruptly sinks her long tan fingers into her lover. Clarke swears at this moment that her soul leaves her motherfucking body. She makes a sound she didn’t know existed as her lover deliciously pounds into her with reckless abandon. Toes are curled, back arched… as much as she can in this position. And holy shit when Lexa snakes her hand down to fondle a nipple. That’s it. Cum shoots out of her cunt as every muscle flexes rock solid. Rolling through the waves of her orgasm from heaven itself, she shrieks out Lexa’s name without even caring who hears, then suddenly wilts, limp, panting and gasping for air.

Her lover chuckles and smacks her cheeks playfully before pulling her upright. Clarke is pliant in her arms now, curled into her tan chest as Lexa stands and carries them to the other side of the bed. Sneaking kisses down on her lover’s head as she sits down, scooting back and pulling up Clarke’s blanket until hearing that satisfied sigh right as the fabric hits her naked skin. Guiding Clarke down to her bare breast, she earns a happy smile from Clarke as she latches on.

“You still suck…” Clarke mumbles around her tit. Lexa smirks down at her. “Just slightly less now.” The brunette chuckles before she can help it. Those blue eyes glare and purposely rub her tongue over the pointed sensitive-tipped nipple. Lexa damned near shrieks, stomach flexing instinctively as she lurches forward, much to Clarke’s delight, sucking harder as she locks eyes with those wide green ones, fingers trailing down her tan lover until they find that hot, velvety treasure trove.

Clarke smirks around that tit watching that jaw drop and her lover’s green eyes struggling to stay open. Lexa tries to stay locked onto her lover’s blue eyes but damn this feels too good. The second those pale fingers plunge into her core her walls are already squeezing down. Green eyes fly open and she emits a wanton gasp, bottom lip trembling in ecstasy as her lover drills into her deeply.

It is here that Clarke quickly decides that suckling a bouncing boob might be the best thing ever. She's grinning around it as Lexa makes shrill, sharp little moans at each pass Clarke takes by that spongy G-spot. Clarke curls her fingers just right, making sweet love to her betrothed until those brown curls fall back and luscious lips shriek out her name for all of Polis to hear. Drawing out her orgasm until tears fall like a river, her fingers still and cup her lover as she slides up to Lexa’s face. She kisses her tears away as they fall until Clarke beholds those deep green eyes once more. Only then does she pull out, causing that delicious jaw to drop again. Lexa whines and jerks, still sensitive after her first orgasm. Bringing those dripping fingers into her mouth to lewdly suck in her lovers’ juices, grinning when she hears the groan from Lexa the second her action registers. It’s just a tease though. She knows there’s more and eagerly slides down to lap it up.

Not once does Lexa look away as her pale lover lifts her tan hips to her mouth, both groaning in pleasure at the first touch of her tongue drinking greedily all of that sweet reward while thighs squeeze her favorite chubby cheeks. Blue and green have their own silent conversation...of devotion...tenderness...sacrifice…respect and understanding. Clarke smiles softly watching those favorite greens begin to water again in overwhelming emotion and love. Anytime she felt too much, this was Lexa’s reaction. As much as Clarke knew her lover hated it, she knew she couldn’t help herself. Lowering those tan hips, she captures those kissable plump lips. Clarke grins when a moan escapes from Lexa when she tastes herself. Both hands cup her lover’s face wiping tears away with her thumbs, lavishing kisses on her until they slow then kissing her again, just because she can.

“Hey. I love you.” Clarke whispers. “Every single part.” Lexa’s face beams the second it finally registers in her brain. And GOD Clarke never got tired of that. That almost stunned adoration of shock. That someone could love her. Like Lexa was just as grateful the first time as she is the 250th time. She was hers. Clarke Griffin’s. Her one true love. Her soulmate. Wrapped so fiercely within the very depths of her soul that the thought of separation is agonizing. Not being able to even fathom where one begins and the other ends. Clarke never understood that term, soulmate. Not really. Not until right here and right now. At this moment, holding her whole heart in between her hands. Staring deep into those eyes. Clarke is certain if she looked the word soulmate up in the dictionary she’d find a picture of Lexa right next to it. The words ‘I love you’ feel so inadequate in describing what she feels for this woman. It’s like a part of her very being is walking outside of her in the body of this woman.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim. (I love you too)” Lexa whispers back with little intermittent hiccups. Clarke chuckles with a beaming smile, kissing those pink cheeks. She lays down beside her lover and draws her close, pulling her blanket and their furs up over them. Legs and arms entwined just like their love in a perpetual hug. Chest to chest. Face to face. Smiling when she feels Lexa sleepily rubbing her naked back under the furs. She sneaks her hand down to lovingly caress a tan butt cheek, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa.

~~~

Nann rolls her eyes when she discovers the girls' door locked the next morning. Walking back to her room to grab a hairpin, she adeptly unlocks the door and grins at her two girls as she goes to stoke the fire and heat the kettle. Hearing confused whispers outside the door, Nann shuffles over to quietly unlock the door, putting a finger to her lips she ushers her maids in. Both smile affectionately at the couple, still unabashedly clinging to one another, sleeping soundly. The elder kisses both maidens’ foreheads in thanks as they quietly leave. 

While she waits for the water in the kettle to heat, she lays out each girl’s training clothes at the end of the bed. Komfoni and Lexa had both decided it was time to move their training outside, allowing gonas, natbilda, and all of Polis to witness the prowess of Wanheda. This means Nann needs to get all three Hedas awake and out of bed in order to accomplish this. Lexa’s tea gets prepped first and she wafts it in front of her leeched child. Half a green eye pops open and gently detaches from her lover. Clarke whimpers in her sleep and Lexa rolls her eyes, not having ingested enough caffeine for this absurdity yet. She ends up pulling the girl over to suckle a boob to shut her up and hauls the furs up over them higher before turning to take the tea from the now chuckling Nann.

“What? It shuts her up,” Lexa blearily mumbles. The elder smirks and nods.

“I’ll be back. Going to deliver Abby’s tray to her. Clothes are at the end of the bed.” Nann whispers, kissing her forehead. Lexa just nods and leans back to sip her tea. 

As usual, a maiden is waiting for her outside Heda’s door with Abby’s tray. These girls are too good to her. The maiden follows her all the way to the floor where the skai nomon is staying when Nann takes the tray from her and continues down the hall, takes a left then a right, and another left. Then down a LONG corridor to the very end where the annoying skai woman’s room is located. This time the skaigonakru see that sly smile spread on Nann’s face. Both stifle snickers knowing EXACTLY what is about to go down. Watching the elder carefully open the door so it makes ZERO sound. Moving with stealth and placing the tray on the table subtly, she closes the door again and makes her way to the bedroom door.

Quickly Nann yanks the door open and bellows loudly, “BREAKFAST!”

Abby shoots straight out of the bed and flops onto the floor like a damn dolphin or some shit. How Komfoni holds her face in a wide-eyed, innocently-confused manner is beyond her at this point. The shriek that echoes outside the halls already has her gonas in stitches, judging by the laughter she is hearing from the other side of the door.

“You nearly instigated a myocardial infarction within me!” Abby gasps hysterically, wheezing and clutching her heart.

“Yes… sounds painful. Tea is on the table.” Nann calls turning and walking out. “I need to get the girls to training today. So, I will collect your tray when I get back.”

“Tra… training?” Abby stammers, still trying to collect herself.

“Yes… that thing you watch out on your balcony while eating breakfast each morning. Where the gonas look like they are beating the shit out of each other… yes, that is actually purposeful. You know… so we know how not to die. Unlike you dumbasses.” She mutters rolling her eyes and striding out the door.

The second the door shuts both Paxtn and Jokull snort out dramatically in guffaws. “You might need to check for wet spots in those furs... also the rug by the bed…” Nann smirks, setting the two off again as she walks down the hall feeling much better about this morning than she did 10 minutes ago.

When the elder gets back to the top floor, she heads to Luna’s room, chuckling when she finds the strange child fast asleep, half on half off of the bed. For some reason, pillows have been launched clear across the room. Rolling her eyes, she repositions the girl back in bed and replaces the pillows. Picking up the clothing from the floor as she goes before putting a glass of orange juice on Luna’s bedside table, she tries to rouse the girl. When she gets zero response, Nann sighs and rolls her eyes, deciding to also put a cup of tea there in hopes she will actually drink it this time, but she isn’t holding her breath.

Komfoni strides back into Heda’s room beaming and Lexa is instantly suspicious.

“Okay. What did you do?” Lexa mutters.

“Scared the skrish outta that skai nomon!” Nann sighs happily causing a snort of laughter from Lexa.

Half a blue eye pops open. “Killer pig!” She mumbles blearily looking around the room suspiciously. Both just blink at her waiting for it to connect. “Fucking hell, Lex…” Clarke yawns slumping back down and reattaching.

“I’ll get your tea.” Nann chuckles in amusement. “Oh, and I scared the skrish outta your nomon this morning.” Both watch a HUGE grin radiates across Clarke’s face causing them to cackle loudly.

“Go on…” Clarke prompts with the same shit-eating grin all the hell over her face, which lasts straight through the first three cups of tea, and then the chuckling starts. The child is weird as hell but entertaining. Nann had to give her that.

“Now… who wants to help me wake Luna?” Komfoni asks, handing the two their clothes. Keryons, (spirits) she had never seen those two dress that fast… ever. It has her wondering if she should do this more often if this is the result.

Neither's hair is brushed but they are no longer naked so she considers it a win. Clarke snickers wickedly and moves the table and chairs off of the bearskin rug. Nann and Lexa are left watching, wondering if they should give her more tea. Until the weird child pulls the rug up and grins even wider than a few minutes ago, so devious it leaves little question to what the girl is thinking. Lexa cackles and nods excitedly as she helps Clarke carry it out the door along with a matching fur from the bed, Clarke with the head and Lexa with the end, looking like a weird little train of sorts in their socks and sporting tangled bed heads.

“Heda’s got one impressive bed-fro…” Treye hums.

“Well, yeah… she’s Heda, man…duh,” his partner, Arlox, retorts like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nann goes through the front door while Clarke and Lexa go in through the back handmaid entrance. Walking into Luna’s closet which is an absolute disaster area, having to kick away space around their feet to even stand adequately, both wonder why the hell she has hangers if everything is on the floor. Lexa kneels down in Luna’s bathroom so Clarke can climb on her shoulders with the bearskin in her hands. Standing up, Clarke works the bear scalp over her own and down over her face.

“This smells like ass…” Clarke whispers, blanching.

“Yes… it’s a dead bearskin… what’d you expect?” Lexa snickers, glancing up as Clarke reaches down for the other fur that she is holding up, tucking it into the face of the bear to stay still and over her shoulders as best she can. Pale hands get shoved into two MASSIVE bear claws while lower tan fingers clutch the edges of the bearskin to close it around them both. 

Then… they wait..…

~~~

Nann walks through the antechamber and into Luna’s bedroom rolling her eyes that the girl has literally not moved, AT ALL, since she was first in here. Walking over to the blinds, she yanks them open abruptly, earning a moan of protest.

“Come on! Time for training! Let’s go!” Nann calls out clapping her hands to rouse the girl. Luna groans and pouts pitifully as Nann pulls her upright in bed. Yawning dramatically and standing, the girl shuffles groggily to her closet. She has her shirt on and is fumbling with the first shirt button when the Floukru woman looks up and blinks a few times. It takes a full two minutes for the image to process but, when it does… holy shit is it effective.

“KLODON (BEAR)!!!” Luna shrieks, hurtling away from the 'bear' as fast as she can, bouncing off walls and scrambling to get outside. Nann smirks, watching the child whizz past her at breakneck speed. _‘Well… at least she had clothes on this time…'_ the elder chuckles to herself. All they hear in the hall is a LOUD screech that has them all falling over each other. Lexa and Clarke dart out of the room still sniggering madly, Clarke holding the bearskin, Lexa dragging the bed fur.

“Took like five minutes to even scream.” Clarke chortles as the guards fall over themselves in laughter as she mimics Luna’s face.

“Am I gonna have to mop up piss, now?” Frela chortles rolling her eyes.

“Oh, no doubt.” Lexa cackles as the hallway erupts. 

Suddenly Lexa stops and shoots her hand back to Clarke, hastily dragging the blonde behind her to their door, anxiously muttering under her breath something suspiciously close to ‘Jok, jok, jok, jok, jok, jok (fuck).” 

Everyone looks at the two curiously as the couple sprints down the hall and slams the door shut. Then Luna opens her door with a crazed look in her eyes, seething, and everyone howls that much louder. She stands there in one sock and a haphazardly buttoned pajama top, only a pair of underwear covering her lower half, hair looking like the child was just struck by lightning, fervently glaring daggers at everyone who are now in tears they’re laughing so hard.

“If you had just got up when Nann tried to wake you, they wouldn’t have been able to do that.” Frela chuckles, walking to the girl who grumbles incoherently in fury. 

Nann goes after the girls, finding them in the bathroom still cackling while attempting to work through their hair. The bearskin rug is back in its proper position and the fur back in place on the bed, both of which the elder knows damn well were returned at the speed of light by those two lunatics. Chuckling, she goes to do their hair before training as they apply face paint, emblems, and armor.

~~~

Abby watches three figures walking side by side as they exit the tower. A fourth, right behind them, is most definitely the elder in her same dark outfit and braids from this morning. She recognizes Heda immediately, as well as Clarke, from their meetings. It isn’t until Luna turns around that Abby recognizes the ambassador from Floukru. The dark eyes of the skaikru nomon roll as a crowd gathers, seeming to just mindlessly follow behind the party as they walk, forming an excited circle around them to watch the sparring.

The trio act like it's a normal training session, warming up and stretching each other as usual, getting 'oohs' and 'aahhs' at the extreme flexibility exhibited by all three. ‘If they only knew the freaking work it took to get Clarke to this point.’ Lexa thinks with a smirk. The commander of death keeps up, standing toe-to-toe with Heda and Hedasis Luna, as though she were a natbilda trained from birth.

Had Lexa and Komfoni purposely ensured Abby kom Skaikru’s balcony could easily view the training grounds? Possibly. It had seemed to be a good idea, just in case the branwoda nomon needed a reminder of what her daughter was now capable of. You know… in case she got any other questionable urges to act beyond the strict rules they insisted she follow.

Clarke had been a bit nervous at hearing she would be training in front of all of Polis. Lexa and Nann couldn’t help but be proud as the blonde seemed to perform naturally, tuning out the cheers and focusing only on the movements of Luna and Lexa, paying close attention to Nann’s instructions and her own body movements. The Hedas didn’t hold back an ounce as they flipped, rolled, and sparred like post-apocalyptic gladiators. The crowds roared at each flip and clash of staffs that hit with an echoing THUNK. When the swords get pulled out, and training staffs get put away, the real show begins. Spinning, rolling, and clashing swords together loudly, they are like blurs of movement with the interspersed clang of metal hitting metal. Each pulls off intensely difficult sequences of attacks and blocks that few but clan-born gona could hope to achieve, and the same moves that Lexa and Nann have been working on with Clarke since the beginning of the Opkepa experience for this very reason. Hearing persistent whispers of stunned awe as the people witness Wanheda performing the moves flawlessly, at a level few ever attain, leaves little doubt as to her skill, and Lexa knows this information will spread quickly among the rest of the clans.

If Abby didn’t know for certain that was, indeed, her daughter down there, she’d never have believed it. The only tell is that she is blonde and left-handed just like Clarke, but gone is the usual clumsiness Abby is so used to seeing in her child. No hesitation or nervousness are apparent. In place of that is this effortless warrior woman who is even laughing mid-attack or block. The flips leave her jaw on the floor. That, for certain, she knew her kid didn’t know how to do before Lexa had gotten hold of her. Clarke couldn’t even do leg lifts without tripping over herself. 

Luna kept the jokes rolling and the laughs from the other two Hedas flow through the training session, even getting Nann chuckling a few times. It was when they were walking back to the tower that Clarke looked up and saw her. Her mother’s eyes locked on to her, looking at her in stunned shock, jaw agape and clutching the balcony railing like a lifeline. Clarke just glared at her mother then turned to Lexa, sweeping Heda right off her feet and enveloping her lover in a steamy kiss, causing the crowd to wolf whistle and cheer even louder. She grins into her lover’s lips when she feels the tan cheeks heat up, pulling on her bottom lip while Lexa is left attempting to stifle a moan.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers just for Lexa to hear. It has the brunette smiling like a lovesick teenager and kissing her lover back. 

The chemistry between the two was blatantly obvious, even Abby could see it. But why did it have to be her? _‘Of all people, Clarke!’_ Abby thinks in frustration. She really  _ was _ working on accepting them. Really, truly she was. But Abby notoriously sucked at accepting change. And this change was HUGE. So, she still found herself having to turn away and quietly slip back inside. 

This had been Clarke’s goal all along, nonverbally telling her to buzz off and leave her alone, to let Clarke live her life. _'This is me, take it or leave it.'_ She returns Heda to a standing position and slaps her ass cheek. Subtly checking Abby’s balcony with a grin of victory. The crowd ripples in laughter and whistles at her slapping their Heda’s ass, producing another blush from Lexa although she watches her lover’s eyes with amusement.

“You did that on purpose.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes and slapping her lover’s arm.

“Who me?” Clarke feigns in mock offense. Nann roars in laughter right along with Luna as they walk into the Tower. Frela pulled Luna into her room to ready her bath. Komfoni doing the same to her two, knowing her maids have prepped the tub already. She can't help but chuckle on viewing the sheer mound of scented bubbles spilling out of that tub, the rose petals sprinkled all over it, and even their breakfast trays extravagantly laid out on the ledge of the tub and cups of flowers strategically placed around the corners of the bath.

“You two are spoiled as hell…” Nann scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“FUCKKKK YEESSSSS!!!” Clarke groans, immediately beginning to strip off armor from her sweaty body. The maids chuckle as they leave the room to give the couple privacy.

“We drew one for you, too, Heda Komfoni.” One of the maiden’s whispers with a bow before leaving the room with the others.

“Ah-ha! Now you can’t get angry that we play too much in the bubbles!” Clarke cheers triumphantly, earning a snort from Lexa and Nann.

“Not after you made Abby kom Skaikru about shit herself when you did that backflip off your staff!” Nann beams. “I’m gonna be replaying the memory of that facial expression for quite some time!” She sighs contentedly as Lexa giggles at her komfoni.

“You two planned that whole thing?!” Clarke gasps with an amused smirk hidden in the corners of her mouth.

“Of course. It helped show her that you have already achieved what you just instructed her and Skaikru to do,” Nann explains with a smug smile.

“That, like I’ve told you many times now, you would not command that which you wouldn’t do yourself. It shows your integrity as a leader, and helps to curtail complaining and defiance.” Lexa smirks with a shrug.

“And it was REEEEEALLLLYYYY entertaining to watch!” Nann calls over her shoulder, entering her quarters and shutting the door behind her, leaving the couple alone and naked in the tub. 

The two take turns feeding each other between hair washes and scrubbing body parts, occasionally stealing kisses that always cause HHHOTTT make out sessions hidden in the mass of white fluff, until hands wander and thrust passionately, causing toes to curl and backs to arch in pleasure. With the constant back and forth with each other in this weird sorta wash, eat, sex dance they are caught up in, it really is a miracle both get clean by the end, to be quite honest. 

Even Komfoni is doubtful about their level of actual cleanliness at hearing the moans and screams of ecstasy coming from their tub. By the time she gets out and dressed in her girls ‘preferred Nanna outfit’, both are scrubbed head to toe and out of the tub, lotion already rubbed on skin and hair brushed, heading over to their closet to get dressed. Nann nods approvingly until she looks at the disaster zone where the tub used to be and grumbles. She’s about to turn to clean it, then stops. 

“Nope… those maids made it… they are jokking (fucking) cleaning it.” Nann mutters resolutely as she turns to gather the brush and leather straps for plaiting. Clarke gets braided first, simply because the child is practically vibrating in excitement to get some painting in before the anticipated strikgoufa (little kid) training session with Nann, Luna, and Oxyte taking place later at the training grounds. The girl is already threatening to just go unbraided in an effort to get down there faster. Lexa shakes her head in amusement and begins to work the conditioning oil into her own hair, going about braiding it herself, as Nann plaits like the wind on her lover’s impatient head. Starting to regret already putting Clarke’s boots on her since she is now tap dancing while she waits. Komfoni is chuckling and rolling her eyes between jerking strands of hair to keep the child still. The second she finishes the blonde is off like a rocket to the art room. Lexa just holds out Wanheda's emblem for Clarke to grab on her way out the door.

“Thanks, babe!” Clarke sighs, kissing her cheek and placing it on her brow before sprinting out the door with the cup of supplies for Yarla.

“You made sure she put on underwear, right?” Nann chortles rolling her eyes.

“Yep. And a band.” Lexa grins knowingly, moving to her desk before Komfoni begins braiding her hair. The elder takes her time on Lexa’s, giving the commander an opportunity to read and respond to correspondence while the elder works her way through the curly locks.

Clarke is able to get in two glorious hours of painting before she hears the cheers from the little ones upstairs. She chuckles and turns back to Yarla who glances back towards the playground, confused at the noise.

“Strikgoufa training, wanna help?” Clarke inquires with a lifted eyebrow. The adolescent smiles and nods enthusiastically as Clarke wipes her hands clean of paint. The blonde walks over to where she laid the few pieces of Wanheda armor she favors wearing on a daily basis now, just the comfortable pieces, donning them and heading upstairs to meet Lexa, Luna, Oxyte, and Nann as well as an entire hoard of happily screeching toddlers. 

Breya comes in before her shift at Abby’s quarters to drop off her four yongons. Her twin boys meander over to Nann with looks of absolute awe all over their adorable little faces. Her girls toddle over right behind them, sucking their thumbs and looking at the elder curiously. The skaigona guard smirks as she walks to Nann who grins at her in greeting.

“They know you are skaigonakru, too, right?” Nann chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Apparently it isn’t as cool.” Breya shrugs.

“Ah yes. I had one of those too.” Nann smirks looking over at Heda. Breya chuckles with understanding, then kisses her yongons and hugs Amma before turning to make her way up to the skai nomon’s suite. Clarke, of course, catches her and is beside herself with joy when the skaigonakru woman points out her yongons to Wanheda.

“Oh my god… they are like mini-yous!” Clarke gushes with excitement. All four have skin a shade darker than Heda’s with the EXACT same silky jet-black hair as Breya.

“Niklas is in the blue, Cohlin is in the green, Adeley is in the pink and Kasdey is in the purple,” Breya points out to Clarke.

“What? No matching B names?” Luna chuckles, having already heard the story of how Breya’s parents thought it would be fun to name all 7 of their kids with B names and the absolute mayhem it created when neither parent could ever shout out the right kid’s name when they needed to.

“Oh no, we nipped that in the bud. It is hard enough telling them apart. That would’ve been asking for it.” Breya laughs. “Oh… and that tiniest one over there is a stage 5 clinger… you have been warned.” Breya chuckles.

“Dibs!” Clarke calls racing over to little Adaley as Breya gives an amused snort and turns to leave. 

The blonde kneels in front of the two little girls and watches as, like clockwork, the littlest one toddles over with raised arms. She chuckles and picks her up. Kasdey doesn’t seem to mind and just continues playing with her brothers in line. That’s when Clarke and Luna notice that each one has a stuffed dog of some kind. Nann comes over and chuckles as she explains how each one seemed to independently pick their dog stuffies without the other even in the room. She and Agnes found it hysterical while Breya had just rolled her eyes.

~~~

Abby is reading on her balcony while waiting for Breya to show up and help her with the breast band again today. Nann has already made sure to laden the annoying nomon’s bookshelves with medical texts from the archives. The boring shit no one ever read. Seriously… you should’ve seen the layer of dust that was on those puppies. Though she did notice they kept the woman quiet and out of her hair so she could get her normal tasks done. Plus, the books were actually getting read… at warp speed at that. The woman could read four or five of those things a day. She had thought this feat was Lexa-rival-worthy reading speed, until she found out that the woman skimmed most of it until she found something she was interested in. Abby apparently had memorized most of these previously and was just ‘refreshing’ herself, as she told Nann. But, had the elder also snuck in that bookcase books on etiquette, parenting, and social skills? You bet your ass she did, and she was willing to bet that the dust on those remained undisturbed.

Suddenly hearing children has Abby’s head glancing up from her book. A line of toddlers appeared to be meandering out to the training grounds like a herd of cats. It has her chuckling watching the adults attempt to wrangle them all. Until she notices Heda is one of those adults, as well as her daughter. Well of course the elder is down there too. Oh, and look! The Floukru ambassador who had threatened her when she first arrived is there, as well. Abby is already sporting a frown as she watches them go through their lessons, not even noticing Breya coming in the door and making her way out to the balcony.

“Ahh… they are already outside, I see.” Breya chuckles as the skai nomon turns with raised eyebrows at her.

“Yours are down there?” Abby asks curiously. The woman nods and smiles.

“The little boy playing in the dirt over there. That would be my Cohlin. And the little girl attempting to yank him back up to pay attention, that would be my Kasdey.” She chuckles, then trailss her finger across the group to the front. “Ahh… and the one following Nann around like she is a huge ice cream cone, that would be my Niklas.” She grins at Abby who smirks. “Oh, and just like I warned your daughter, the little thing she is holding who is…. Yep there she goes” Breya cackles, watching her youngest leech onto Clarke as she attempts to set her down to help Nann. “… That would be my Adeley.” Breya chuffs as Abby chuckles watching her daughter roll her eyes and take the clingy girl with her.

They watch for a few minutes and laugh as the group does warm-ups, which basically includes the toddlers running around the circle after each other. A couple of stragglers are skipping in their own little world. And exactly four are doing the knee highs that Nann instructed them to do. The elder doesn’t look frustrated at all, just laughs with the others as the little one’s giggle and play.

“Patience of a saint, that Komfoni.” Breya hums with a smile. Abby looks at her like she lost her mind. “With children, or goufa as we call them. You are different,” She continues, hearing a huff. “Nann is not known for her patience with those who display purposeful rudeness, disrespect, or cruelty of any kind.” She explains striding to the dresser to go get a breast band and bringing it back to the woman.

“Who is the one that Heda is holding?” Abby asks, tilting her head and watching the little one toddle over and raise her arms to Lexa, seeing the brunette - the leader of the free world - practically melt as she lifts and holds the child. It was something she hadn’t anticipated from her. She’d only seen Heda as hard as steel and bloodthirsty at best. This was new.

“Oh, that is Elisae. The littlest natbilda.” Breya tells her like it was obvious.

“The smallest what?” Abby questions, not understanding that word.

“Natbilda. It means ‘dark blooded’ or ‘night blood.’ It is the unique blood of the commanders that marks one as a potential future Heda. There is a whole group of them, 26 to be exact. Most show up here as babies when the trait is first discovered. Each one Heda Lexa has raised as her own since they arrived. The one she is holding is the youngest ever natbilda brought to Polis in our history. Showed up when she was only a few weeks old, as I understand it. Heda Komfoni and Heda Lexa spent the first year and a half with the tiny thing strapped to their chests. So, Elisae is a bit more attached to her Heda than the others. Although Aiden, her first natbilda, is a close second.” Breya explains with a smile. 

Abby frowns in confusion at the words ‘raised them as her own.’ It floors her. Heda. The unforgiving and ruthless leader. It couldn’t be. The gona notices her face and chuckles. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it is true. Most past Hedas never even met with their natbilda, since they represent their rule stopping. The one who may take the throne when their fight ends. So Hedas used to keep their natbilda isolated under the care of cruel religious clerics known as flamekeepers. Our last one was the cruelest and nastiest of them all.” Abby’s eyes widen in horror at hearing this. But Breya continues, “Being Natbilda used to be a death sentence to all but one. Only one would win a fight to the death in order to ascend after the current Heda has fallen.”

“Fi… fight to the death?” Abby stammers stunned.

“Sha. We call it the Conclave.” Breya nods. “Well, we used to. Lexa changed it. Now they all live and are protected. The conclave is no more. Now her natbilda are raised as children should be, happy and having a hopeful future, instead of how she herself was raised. If it weren’t for Nann, I don’t know if Lexa or Luna would’ve survived, to be honest.” Breya sighs with a frown.

“Luna?” Abby asks suddenly with a frown. What did the Floukru leader have to do with this?

“You mean Hedasis Luna?” Breya asks.

“Sis… She is Lexa’s sister?” Abby asks in a gasp.

“Sister natbilda. Luna is the only natbilda to ever survive a conclave other than the winning noviciate.” Breya explains. Abby turns with what the woman knows is coming next. “She fled. Forfeited her right to rule as Heda. Some say she would’ve won too. Others, that she knew she would lose. But I know what really happened. Poor girl lost her twin brother in the last Conclave. She was heartbroken. Everything Lexa and Luna have done since is to protect those little natbilda from experiencing the same heartache they had to suffer through to get here.”

Abby is left wide-eyed and speechless hearing this. She doesn’t get a chance to ask anything else though before Breya turns back to the bathroom. “Now come, let’s get this on you before one of those little monsters spots me up here and won’t let me finish my shift,” she instructs over her shoulder. Abby chuckles and nods following behind the woman to the partition. The moment the woman pulls off her top layer, Breya’s eyebrows rise. “How long have you had that?”

“Had what?” Abby frowns confused. 

Breya doesn’t say a word, just touches the swollen, painful-looking wound right in the middle of Abby’s back. The fisa yelps and jumps dramatically in pain. She thought it was just the shirt irritating her. She hadn’t thought it was anything more. 

“What’s it look like?!” Abby exclaims worriedly.

“Like a nasty bug bite,” Breya mutters frowning. “Here, I’m going to finish wrapping you up then I want you to go lay face down on your bed while I get the tower fisa.” She tells her while wrapping quicker. 

“I am a fisa!” Abby huffs like it was obvious. 

“Well, did you by chance ever treat a variety of bug bites while up there in space? Are you able to examine and treat your own back without assistance?” Breya deadpans watching the woman freeze. 

“Well no…” Abby admits slowly. 

“That is what I thought. Now go lay on your bed.” Breya orders walking quickly. 

“Can you bring me the book from my balcony?” Abby grumbles, frustrated. The gona smirks and nods as she walks over to retrieve it for her. 

When she gets outside, she relays to Jokull what she saw. The man walks to the nearby stairwell and emits a distinctive whistle that sounds a lot like a bird. There is a fe seconds delay but finally, he hears a door open WAY above them. Whistles go back and forth for a bit before he turns resolutely, nodding at his partner.

“They have a couple extra gona upstairs they are sending down with Catlea. They will stand guard with me.” Jokull relays. Soon enough three gona, including Catlea, come down the hall from the elevator. 

“What’s wrong?” Catlea frowns. 

“I think it’s a bite of some kind.” Breya frowns with a shrug of uncertainty as Catlea moves to examine the wound. 

“Ai gada nowe sin in won bilaik dishon (I have never seen one like this),” Catlea tells her in trig to not freak the worried-looking woman out.

“Ku… Flag raun Heda Komfoni kom ouder kliron(Fine… go signal Heda Komfoni from the balcony),” Breya sighs reluctantly.

“Chomouda nou na yu? (Why can’t you?)” Catlea asks with a smirk.

“Ai yongons daun der en na hola klin emo melon kot of taim om sin ai op. Chomouda, laik oyun daun der seintaim? (My children are down there and will yell their heads off if they see me. Why? Are yours down there too?)” She asks curiously.

“No, ain in wochop em na gafa in les weron ai laik. Nomon fleim laik saden lev op wan daun, (Oh no. Mine are in lessons and couldn’t care less where I am. Nomon causes the fun train to STOP),” Catlea chuckles walking to the balcony and doing a quick succession of bird calls. Nobody but Nann and Lexa seem to notice. Both women freeze and tilt their ears to listen to it. Then both turn to look at each other as if having a silent conversation before Heda Lexa nods at her Komfoni.

“Who feels like playing a game with Rinta?” Heda announces earning a loud cheer in response. Allowing Nann to sneak off to see what medical situation is going on with Abby kom Skaikru, wanting to assess the situation herself before summoning Amma.

“What’d the jokken branwoda (fucking dumbass) do now?” Komfoni mutters the second she steps off the elevator at the nomon’s floor. Jokull chuckles, despite himself.

“Got bit by something, apparently.” He relays.

“Well…. let’s hopes it's deadly.” She smirks setting him off again as she enters the woman’s room.

“Moba hashta mes op. Ai yongons don ledon kom ething. Ba em’s nosho in kom ai em ledon-de ste promada. (Sorry to interrupt. I mean my boys have gotten wounded by almost everything. But it’s unclear to me, and the wound is infected),” Catlea apologizes. The elder nods and follows the woman to the bed and hums.

“Sha… yu nou don nosho kom disha, Catlea, ai goufa. Disha jos hon en Trikru (Yes…. You wouldn’t be familiar with this, Catlea, my dear. This only resides in Trikru),” Nann hums in explanation. The woman nods in understanding. “Chon em bilaik os diyo kos oso fisa gon der (Which is a good thing because our fisa is from there).” She chuckles standing.

“What is it?” Abby asks worriedly. 

“I am not telling you.” Nann states. 

“What?! Why?!” Abby exclaims frustratedly. 

“Because your kid goes apeshit when we say this word. Therefore, I am not taking any damn chances with your ass.” Nann mutters, earning a chuckle from both skaigonakru women behind her. 

“Seriously… that could be anything from cleaning to saying the word ‘no’!” Abby huffs. Nann chortles and nods. 

“This is true,” The elder agrees, amused as she walks out the door, hearing a huff of protest at not getting an answer as she leaves. It has her grinning as she walks to the elevator to summon the fisa with the two extra skaigonakru men beside her. The fisa doesn’t even falter as the two huge skaigonakru dressed to the nines walk in with komfoni in front of them. 

“Can I help you?” Amma queries. 

“Run that one a bubble bath,” Nann advises, nodding to Xander on her chest. Amma’s eyes lift in understanding at what this means. There is only one person who would warrant this. And it’s a little sad how excited Amma is to get this chance to yell at this woman, as she’d hoped. 

“Is she dying?” Amma asks excitedly, earning a snort from the two gonas behind her. 

“Close. Bug bite.” Nann chortles watching the fisa sigh forlorn. 

“That’s it?” She asks, disappointed. 

“Trikru Modi Tridropa,” Nann reveals, getting a hum of recognition. 

“Nasty looking already?” Amma asks as she turns quickly and waves over a couple maidens. 

She goes with them as they walk to the bathroom to run a bubble bath for the boy to distract him, stands with them, directing what to pack in her medical bag while the skaigonakru run-up to her office and her little herb garden on the orphanage floor sunroom. The second those bubbles are visible the boy screeches and jumps toward the maidens. The girls are cackling that Amma is all but forgotten in the presence of bubbles. Turning to hurry her medical bag along, she calls out, “Fei, I am needed to treat the skai nomon (sky mother). Apparently, she got bit by a Trikru Modi Tridropa before she arrived. Tiny screecher is in a bubble bath with the maidens.” She waves over her shoulder hearing an understanding chuckle from her houmon. 

~~~

The Hedas, Rinta, and Oxyte are able to get a couple rounds of relay races in. Heda knew this was the famed favorite to her goufa in the tower. Before too long, though, it is time for lunch and they herd them inside to help speed up the feeding of the masses, loading plates and passing them out with the maidens while Luna heads straight for Xander. It has Lexa smirking at her love for that boy. She knows damn well her bigganatbildasis is planning on feeding that little water baby his lunch in that tub. And she loves her that much more for it. 

She smiles over at her lover, who still has that cute kid on her hip, just like Elisae is on hers. She carries both of their plates over and sits beside her, handing food to the little monkeys hanging on to them in between bites of their own. Then they march them upstairs like the cutest little army Clarke has ever seen before for nap time. Maidens diaper and hand out stuffies to all the goufa while Fei and Rinta are arranging the pillows and blankets in the nap room. Of course, Clarke must be the one to put the nap diaper on Adeley while Lexa smirks behind her giving her pointers in a whisper after noticing that lost look on her lover’s face. Still, Clarke steals glances over at Lexa doing the same for Elisae and attempts to copy her movements. 

Lexa chuckles when she and Clarke get handed a couple of goufa books from the school’s library room across the hall. Both sit with their little leeches at the front of the room and take turns reading, with Lexa going first, until they are the only ones left awake. Lexa puts down Elisae first, tucking her in right next to Taeya and smiling when she watches them latch on to one another like siblings. Then she quietly steps over to Clarke and helps her gently put Adeley down with her sister Kasdey, laying them right next to their brothers who are virtually piled on top of each other like puppies. Lexa smirks and tucks all four under a blanket. Even Clarke can help but smile when Adeley and Kasdey scoot towards one another in their sleep, nodding off so similarly to how Lexa and Clarke do, in a little hug-type fashion with stuffies in tow. Quietly slipping out of the room, Clarke sighs happily and shakes her arms out. 

“Dude… was I ever that bad??” Clarke asks in disbelief. Lexa throws her head back and cackles with a nod. 

“Keryons (spirits) you were SOOOO much worse. Threw a fit if I was not in your sight at ALL times.” Lexa chuckles getting a grin from her lover. “You gonna go paint some more?” She asks with a hum. 

“After naptime. I promised Yarla.” Clarke smiles knowing the girl got roped into holding a goufa in there.

“I am going to the archives, wanna come?” Lexa offers with a smirk. 

“No. You have fun in your weird little nerd land. I’m gonna go check on the glow fish,” Clarke states, nudging her lover. Each knew Luna was spending A LOT of time with Raven lately. She wanted to make sure those fish weren’t being abandoned in the process. She trusted Luna, but just wanted to put her mind at ease. 

~~~

The moment the doors fly open, Amma walks over to the bathroom to wash her hands. She quickly undoes her satchel and preps the herbs, going over without a word to examine the bite and hums. 

“Oso nou laik chichplei em chit ledon op, (We are not telling her what bit her),” Nann hums in Trig.

“Hakom? (Why?)” Amma asks curiously

“Kos em don pis em op, (Because it pisses her off),” The elder grins slyly earning a smirk from Amma with a nod.

“Why didn’t you tell someone about this sooner,” Amma asks sternly. 

“Oh, so is this one the doctor, finally?” Abby quips, annoyed at Nann. 

“Yes. I am the Tower fisa. Now I believe I asked you a question,” Amma reminds, emotionlessly, not liking the level of disrespect aimed at Heda Komfoni. Abby raises her eyebrows at Amma, but the woman doesn’t flinch. The fisa just lifts her own and tilts her head at the woman like ‘you want help with this or not?’ 

“I’ve never had one before.” Abby begins confused. 

“Itching?” Amma asks, getting a nod. “This is not unusual for you?” 

“I just had my first bath. I thought it was a side effect like our cleansing chemicals cause,” Abby explains, like it was obvious. Amma turns with raised eyebrows to Nann. 

“Don’t even get me started on that shit,” Nann mutters rolling her eyes getting a couple chuckles from Breya and Catlea. 

“There are no side effects to our baths.” Amma sighs in disbelief she had to say that sentence. 

“Yes, I had gathered as much,” Abby mutters. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to my daughter?” She asks Nann. 

“No. It is nap time. Strikgoufa training with the children is over,” Amma answers without hesitation for the elder. Abby looks at the woman in disbelief that she knew that. “I am also mother to the orphans of the clans and natbilda that reside within Heda’s tower.” 

“I thought Heda was the natbilda mother?” Abby asks, confused looking at Breya. 

“They now live with me and my houmon, Fei. There is a Multi-layered guardianship for them and any other orphans that reside within Polis. First is Heda, Heda Komfoni, Hedasis Luna, and of course Wanheda. Then I and Fei are second. They stay with Fei and I in the three-floored suites that Heda so graciously redesigned for us over the winter. There we live, eat, play, sleep, and school them as our own. With all Hedas teaching, counseling, and playing with our goufas and natbilda.” Amma explains as she throws herbs in a pestle to grind into a paste. “We are like a large family here.” 

“You’ve met my daughter?” Abby asks hesitantly. 

“You mean the blonde-haired woman currently in the middle of painting the HUGE mural in my first-floor suite right now?” Amma chuckles rolling her eyes. She grins hearing a grumble of disapproval from Abby. _‘Hook line and sinker’_ Nann thinks with a smirk. “Yes, I have heard of your disapproval of her art, that you think it is not appropriate for her, as YOUR child, to engage in such activity.” Amma asserts sternly. 

“It is a foolish waste of her time and intelligence, as far as I am concerned!” Abby fumes angrily.

“Well, believe it or not, motherhood is not about you, Abby kom Skaikru. It is about them.” Amma deadpans without a moment’s hesitation.

“Yes, I know that!” Abby huffs offendedly. 

“Do you?” Nann asks seriously, glaring at her. 

“Mmmmm jok…. Daun em ‘ai na wak op skrish ouda yu’ feis, (Ohhhh fuck… That’s her ‘I’m gonna slap the skrish (shit) outta you’ face),” Catlea whispers with wide eyes. 

“Sha, branwoda na gon daun, hef…. Daun laik def em ‘yu odon joken op’ feis, ait. (Yep, dumbass is going down man…that’s her ‘you done fucked up’ face alright.) Breya nods with the same wide eyes.

“…’Cause if you would exercise your own intelligence and look past your simple-minded opinions, then you would see that art is what makes that child happy. It is what grounds her and keeps her healthy from the trauma YOUR STUPID ASS forced onto her.” Nann snaps with a look of total disbelief at the nerve of this woman right now. 

“Yes, it is quite sad to see a people revered for such high intelligence continually refuse to look past the surface level.” Amma sighs wearily in agreement with Nann. Abby’s jaw is on the ground looking back and forth between them with fury. 

“Why does it matter if she is good at art if she is dead because she can’t pay to put food on the table. Because art doesn’t help her survive!” Abby hisses. 

“Hmmm… funny you should say that because, in my eyes, you lost the right to claim to be her mother the moment you sent her down here to die. Anyone can birth a baby, Abby kom Skaikru. But few can raise one. Trust me. I would know.” Amma proclaims with a fierce glare. 

“How dare y...” Abby begins to protest. 

“There is a nice man named Hakal who comes to watch Wanheda paint among all my goufa who watch her in fascination. Hakal is the Polis art supply vendor who also happens to supply and manage all the renowned painters of the clans.” Nann interrupts her protest with a warning look.

“He and his wife, Ryza, were unable to have children of their own. When Heda founded the orphanage, they were overjoyed and have since adopted six boys. They have become close friends to all of us here as a result. And they have expressed the desire, since adopting his first son, of wanting to fill our orphanage walls with colorful murals to bring cheer to the children who come to us. Many are scarred and traumatized in ways you can’t even begin to imagine. But it usually takes a muralist, months, or even years to finish a project. So, he has a hard time freeing up his time enough to paint one for us. It just so happens that Wanheda is the fastest muralist in all the clans that Hakal has ever seen.” Amma expresses. 

“Yes. Painted an entire room in about a week and a half. Hakal could hardly believe it.” Nann adds. “That girl happily volunteered her services to help Hakal out when she heard of his plight. Even let those children pick out what they wanted in each room. He, of course, tried to reward her handsomely.” Komfoni conveys proudly. Abby is left looking stunned with her jaw on the floor as she glances back and forth to each woman speaking. All while Amma is slathering herbs and bandages on the woman. 

“Not surprising. Muralists are one of the most sought out and deeply coveted career paths here in Polis.” Amma nods in agreement pretending to ignore Abby. “I mean, after all, we have many who supply us food, clothing, and weapons. But few can supply happiness and hope as they can.” 

“Of course, my little star refused the payment. Insisted that Hakal donate her payment to the orphanage.” Nann beams proudly. “You see, when my child told you the first day your stupid ass arrived that Clarke was more loved and cared for here in Polis among our people than she ever would be among her own… She didn’t just mean herself.” She states glaring at the women left slack-jawed on the bed. Amma smirks, mixing more crushed herbs into her mixture. “Did you know that when your daughter first arrived here, she was starving for encouragement and praise? In anything and everything, from reading a book to learning a defense move, even eating all her food at dinner.” Nann reveals with raised eyebrows. 

“She was terrified to show anyone her art for fear they would yell at her, criticize it and tear it down. Disapprove of and reject all the hard work, all the effort she put into it.” Amma nods.

“And what this behavior told me, was that Clarke’s main communication growing up involved criticism and disapproval. So much that she started to believe it herself.” Nann conveys sternly as she sits on the bed near Abby’s face, not once losing eye contact. She wants this to hit home. “When your daughter first arrived here, she was emaciated, dehydrated, and wouldn’t have lasted another week out in the woods if we hadn’t found her. She was more depressed than I have ever witnessed. Miserable. Hopeless. Cutting herself. Attempted suicide a few times before we found her. Hearing voices. Not lucid most of the time. It took us MONTHS to nurse her back to health, not only physically but emotionally, to the woman you see today. Months helping her get over her fear and despair of not being able to do ANYTHING right. Of building up her self-confidence and self-esteem.” 

“Because what you do as a parent affects your child,” Amma interjects. “What you say will always hold more weight than others. As her mother… her sole parent left. And if you are not willing to treat that child the way she deserves, others will not hesitate to step in for you.”

“And for the love of fuck… remember that you are a branwoda (dumbass) before you open your damn mouth next time. Would save us so much fucking time!” Nann huffs rolling her eyes in exasperation as she stands up. 

“Keep that on your back until Nann or I change it. You may wear a shirt. But it will heal on its own as long as you leave that on. But by all means, if you want to mess with it, have at it. You will not be missed.” Amma instructs coldly before approaching the woman closely. Leaning over and whispering into Abby’s ear. “And if you ever make my girl cry again, I will kill you myself.” And even though no one heard exactly what was said except that skai nomon, they have a good idea of what it contained by the look all over Abby’s face. 

~~~

The second Raven walked into the archives and laid her dark brown eyes on the most glorious sight she’d ever seen… Fuck. She swears angels started singing then. If she could skip, she’d be skipping right fucking now. She hobbled over fast as she could to the first book she could lay hands on and cracked it open. Jesus… it even sounded PERFECT!! She shoved her nose into it and smelled deeply with the biggest weirdest grin all the hell over her face.

“IT EVEN SMELLS RIGHT!” Raven declares elatedly, causing everyone in her vicinity to turn and look at her a little funny. “Oh, fuck you! It does!” Raven huffs out waving her hand at them as she turns to put the random book back. She’d had NOOOOO idea so many books could make her so damn happy. Literally, there is an ENTIRE damn section on fucking cooking. Another on mysteries and shit. She isn’t going to lie though… the second she finds the children’s book she gasps like an idiot. This was not a thing up on the ark. Only adult books. Seriously… She was taught to read with a 1989 medical textbook about throat disorders. She wishes she was lying about this. Gave her nightmares for fucking weeks. 

“Huh… and here I thought you’d aim for a higher reading level…” Lexa smirks, looking down at Raven with an armful of books in her hands. Raven doesn’t even look up to see who made the rude comment. Just lifts her hand and promptly flips the person off. She is far too concerned about what the fuck is gonna happen to Spot the Puppy to care at the moment. It is only when she finishes that she looks up and immediately frowns. Throwing her head back and moaning at why the universe hates her this much. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Raven huffs angrily. 

Lexa’s eyebrows raise at this. “You of all people, Raven kom Skaikru, I thought would’ve been able to grasp the concept of who is reigning over the city you are currently staying in. Oh, and science books are in the back-left corner.” Lexa replies simply as she continues walking to another bookshelf. Raven growls at Lexa and it makes the brunette smirk. Especially when she hears the hurried hobbling back to said corner Lexa advised her to check out. She is walking over to the archive director to catch up when she hears the shrill of excitement coming from the science books. It causes her to chuckle as she continues skimming titles of books on the shelf in front of her. 

~~~

“Wow… you’re actually here!!” Clarke teases, strolling out onto Luna’s balcony. 

“Well… it is my room…” Luna quips with an amusement look from where she is crouched down with a notebook and pencil in her hand.

“How do our glow babies look?” Clarke asks excitedly, plopping herself down to look into one of the bowls Luna is examining. 

“Growing I think!! They are glowing so much brighter already!” Luna gushes, thrusting the numbers she’s been recording to Clarke. 

“Woah… Orlan’s going to lose it!” Clarke nods with wide eyes. 

“Yep! That is my plan!” Luna beams proudly. 

“So, you and Rae have been spending a lot of time together.” She hums laying back with hands propped behind her head on the hot concrete. 

“Yea, she knew me before she got here. Other than you… I’m it.” Luna chuckles with a shrug. 

“Thanks for helping me take care of her, Lu,” Clarke states seriously, turning her head to look at her friend.

“Of course. Your friend is my friend, yo.” The Floukru woman nods. 

“Where is she anyway?” She curiously asks, crossing her ankles and sighing at the warmth of the sun on her skin. 

“Archives… talked about it all morning…” Luna hums. Clarke shoots up with wide eyes of alarm.

“ARCHIVES?!” Clarke squeaks shrilly as she shoots straight up with wide eyes of alarm. 

“Yeahhhhh… room with all the books,” Luna states looking at the blonde like she’s lost it.

“ARE YOU SURE?!” Clarke gasps nervously. 

“Yes… Why?” Luna asks, frowning and looking the blonde up and down carefully. 

“THAT IS WHERE LEXA WENT!” Clarke shrieks at her. Luna freezes stone still, mid-writing in her notebook, right in the middle of writing a 5. In the blink of an eye, both are scrambling over each other to get off the balcony and to the front door. Pencil and notebook are abandoned somewhere in the antechamber in Luna’s effort to keep up with Clarke. The blonde flies past the skaigonakru at warp speed chanting very clearly. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” All four heads watch her pass and look at each other in confusion, until Luna tucks and rolls, pulling a boot on her left foot, scrambling in a sort of weird-looking bear crawl to move while also getting on her feet screeching hysterically when she sails right past them flailing wildly. 

“Wanheda is totally winning…” Ifin retorts as the four turns to follow their charges. 

“Oh, yeah! Without a doubt… did you see that head start!” Alin nods in agreement. 

~~~

The door to the dead silent basement room is abruptly ripped open, banging loudly as it ricochets off the back wall. In unison, all 45 faces of citizens reading quietly, staff stocking books, and poor students who just got rudely awoken from mid-study naps, instantly turn to look at her. All frowning.  _ ‘Damn… tough crowd…’  _ Clarke mutters to herself. 

“Sorry… my bad…” Clarke calls waving at them in apology. She gets one and half-waves in before getting railroaded from behind by a still screeching Luna. Loud grunts of pain and multiple LOUD expletives ring out in the air all at once. Lexa rolls her eyes recognizing the voices to the two yahoos very easily. Raven also recognizes her friends’ voices and smirks, hobbling a bit forward to see what happened. 

“I thought they were racing…” Alin asks, confused watching the collision.

“They’re playing tackle.” Lero retorts like it’s obvious. Ifin and Alin look at him like he is insane. 

“Tackle racing is the joken (fucking) best!” Drav nods excitedly, not missing a beat. 

“Cool!” Ifin hums in acceptance with a similar retort from Alin. 

When Clarke and Luna look up, Lexa is standing there with arms crossed and eyebrows raised in question. 

“Hey… I found Lex…” Luna whispers, tugging Clarke’s sleeve.

“No shit sherlock,” Clarke mutters, looking at Luna in disbelief. 

“I thought this was a quiet place, Commander badass…” Raven mutters in disapproval. 

“Hey! They didn’t kill each other!!” Luna exclaims, excitedly batting at Clarke in case she hasn’t seen this too. 

“Stop hitting me!” Clarke whines, shoving her back. “Oh hey… wow… yeah that is weird…” She mutters seeing Raven and Lexa standing near each other… and no blood is oozing from either of them. 

“Who is killing what?” Lexa asks, frowning confused. Both hands point at Raven and Lexa without hesitation. 

“We’re adults, Clarke. Really?” Raven huffs in exasperation. Lexa nods and gestures at Raven in a silent ‘SEEEEE’ to the two idiots still on the floor. 

“Huh…” That is all that Clarke can get out… like she knows they are adults and all. But like… seven months ago they were arm wrestling for second helpings… sooooo… 

“Duuuuude! Clarkey!!! You will never guess what I found!!” Raven gushes pulling Clarke up and dragging her over to the kid section. At the same time, Lexa turns to help Luna up as they follow behind the two, curiously. 

“I KNOW RIGHT?!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief. 

“Do they know those are goufa books?” Luna whispers confusedly to Lexa, who just shrugs bewildered. 

“Maybe they like the pictures?” Ifan whispers curiously causing both Hedas to turn around with a smirk at him.

“We didn’t have any on the Ark, numbnuts!” Raven retorts not looking up from the book Clarke handed her. 

“What’s a numbnuts?” Alin whispers. 

“Your face.” Raven voices without hesitation. All three including both Hedas look back at Alin a little concerned. “God… this would’ve been SOOOOO much easier!!!!” Raven exclaims. 

“I KNOOWWWWW right?!” Clarke voices right back with HUGE eyes. She momentarily looks up and snickers at what she finds. Nudging Raven to witness all three gonas and both Hedas closely examining Alin’s face. 

“I didn’t mean it literally… Jesus…” Raven snorts in laughter right along with Clarke.

“What would’ve been easier?” Luna asks plopping down and looking at a book about a big red dog. 

“Learning to read on the Ark. We didn’t have any of these kids books. Only adulty-shit,” Clarke explains. 

“Hey what section did you get? Do you remember?” Raven hums curiously turn the pages. 

“Fucking brain tumors.” Clarke deadpans, earning a cackle from Raven. 

“Hey, better than throat disorders!” Raven retorts right back. 

“Oh yeah… that was when you refused to eat solid food for like a week!” Clarke laughs in memory. Lexa raises her eyebrows at Clarke in question. “We learned to read via different sections out of a medical textbook donated by my mother.” She explains with a shrug. Luna and Lexa look at one another in shock. 

“Yeah… that’s what happens with someone’s mommy floats your teacher mid-semester, Clarkey. Woman was afraid to fucking sneeze in front of you, man.” Raven chuckles rolling her eyes. Both jaws drop and look at Clarke in horror at this information. 

“Dude… you both knew my mom was an asshole. We literally just spent the last two days yelling at her. Don’t give me that shit.” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“Shut up! Clarke! There’s a whole book on taking a shit!” Raven cackles excitedly. It takes a full half-hour before Clarke excuses herself to go paint in the orphanage. Luna decides to go with her and they chat idly as they walk out. The second they do Raven turns to Lexa with a furious frown. 

“Don’t you dare think we’re friends just because I wanted to prove a point. You are a fucking shitface commander in my book. And Clarke is the only family I have left now thanks to your stupid ass killing Finn. So, if you hurt her, just know that I don’t give a flying fuck if you’re princess of the fucking world or not. I will hunt you down and slap the shit out of you with a wet noodle.” Raven hisses, giving Lexa a look of total disgust as she turns and hobbles away. 

“Wait… a wet noodle?” Ifin asks confused as hell if this was supposed to be a threat… or just weird skai talk again. Lexa shrugs but smirks at the girl. She knew perfectly well what Raven just said. She’d been around Clarke enough to know what that meant. Raven is starting to cave and it scares her. It is EXACTLY what Clarke did. Lexa smiles happily and walks over to the library director to speak with her, telling that sweet old lady all about Clarke and herself. The same lady who used to let her fall asleep here almost every night, who simply covered her with a blanket and went to find Nann to carry her to bed. She explains who this weird woman reading the science book is. Heda tells her that she is granting Raven kom Skaikru permission to check out some books if she would like to. The director smiles and nods at Heda’s kindness to such a poor woman who grew up with no books.

“Mmm… especially with how excited she got smelling them...” An archive worker chuckles behind them. Right then and there, Lexa and the director work out a book delivery and pick up system for the poor woman after Lexa tells her how badly Skaikru and the Maunon had hurt her leg and back. 

“That poor dear! Are Amma and Nann already working to aid her?” The director asks worriedly, frowning at the girl. 

“Sha, that is why Clarke wanted her to come here. To see if they could help. She’s been through a lot with the skaikru. They treated her terribly there. So, give her a break. She’s been through a lot.” Lexa divulges earnestly to the woman. 

“We will make sure she knows you set this up, Heda. Let her know someone cares.” The director assures hugging her warmly. Lexa smiles and nods as she turns to go read in the orphanage while Clarke paints. 

~~~

From there, Lexa goes about her day. She heads right up to the painting mural and pulls a grinning Yarla into her lap. Reading her new stack of books while her lover paints, she sneaks glances at Yarla’s sketchbook with a smile. Lexa has to admit, she loves this new routine of theirs, sitting and watching her paint with a couple of natbilda and goufa surrounding her, all quietly watching in wonder as the painting comes to life. It cracks both Amma and Fei up that they can all stay so still and so quiet doing this. NOTHING ELSE had ever achieved this. She smirks when she finds a couple of kids have started attempting to sketch just like Yarla, even more so when she spots the little sketchbooks she remembers Clarke making one night. She hadn’t told her what they were for, just quietly went about her stack while Lexa was writing correspondences to clan leaders. 

“Ohh… that’s what those were for…” She whispers quietly only for Yarla to hear. The girl smiles not looking up.

“She started leaving a big stack in the middle over there with drawing supplies,” Yarla whispers with a smirk. 

Heda chuckles and rolls her eyes, realizing she should’ve known with this girl’s big heart and love of art. Leaning over she isn’t surprised to see Aiden working on a drawing of a frog. It makes her chuckle and kiss the top of his head. He grins and leans into her as he keeps drawing. 

“She’s never been frog catching before,” Lexa whispers just for Aiden to hear. He looks up with HUGE excited eyes. “Let me know when it’s a good day so we can take her.” She instructs quietly. 

He nods fervently hearing this with the biggest grin on his face. Lexa is able to get through one entire book and gets through three more chapters of another before it’s time to leave. She sees Amma sneak in the handmaid entrance with her medical bag. The fisa comes over to whisper an update on the skai branwoda to Heda, who nods in understanding, and is unable to stop the chuckle when she hears the familiar screech of happiness as Xander sees his Amma. A chuckle echoed by the natbilda and goufa sitting beside her, along with Clarke herself who smirks into the wall as she paints. The goufas stand to go help Amma with the strikgoufa. Lexa moves to Clarke to help her wipe off her hands and face, at least somewhat, before helping her lover pull on her armor. 

“What did the bird call mean during goufa training? Mom being an ass again?” Clarke asks with an exasperated sigh. 

“Apparently she had a bad bite from a spider before she arrived. Amma needed to treat it. She’ll be fine as long as she keeps the herbs on it as Amma instructed.” Lexa relays. Clarke nods biting her lip. She wants to check the bite herself. Even if it means screaming at her mother to do what Amma says. “She will be fine hodnes (love). I’ve had this bite myself before. As long as you keep the herbs on it heals perfectly fine. I promise.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Clarke sighs pulling her lover to the handmaiden entrance. 

“Where are we going?” Lexa chuckles. 

“Checking on my stupid mother,” Clarke mutters wearily earning a snort from Lexa. 

“With me?” Lexa asks with lifted brows. It wasn’t a secret her mother did not like Lexa. And she understood if Clarke wanted some alone time with her mother. 

“Yep.” Clarke nods pulling Lexa to her in a tight hug and gripping both her butt cheeks. “You are my future wife. And she needs to get the fuck over it.” She grins spanking a left cheek firmly leaving her wife-to-be blushing and slack-jawed as she is pulled down the corridor. When the couple arrives on Abby’s floor, Breya just smirks as they come into view. “Okay, first off… how the fuck do you do that!” Clarke gasps with wide eyes of horror, earning a snort from the guard. “And second, please tell me she is still alive but hasn’t been an asshole.”

“Oh, I think Amma and Nann might’ve taken care of that just fine,” Catlea smirks at them. 

“Ahhh damnit I missed it?!” Lexa whines getting an angry nudge from Clarke. “I mean… oh, that’s too bad. I hope she’s not upset,” The brunette unemotionally mutters VERY unconvincingly sending both gonas into cackles. 

“You are impossible. Come on.” Clarke chuckles shaking her head. Lexa grins in victory as she is pulled into the irritating woman’s room. “How come she gets an antechamber!?” Clarke hisses offendedly. Lexa smirks at the floor as the blonde throws the bedroom door open.

“Clarke!” Abby gasps surprised. Not at all expecting her daughter to be here. Like at all. 

“Yea… yea… let me see it.” Clarke drones gesturing her mother to lay down to show her. The fisa nods walking to lay down on her bed on her stomach. Lexa follows and watches those practiced hands lift her mother’s shirt and frown at the bandages. 

“Amma threatened me within an inch of my life if I touched it. I blame you if she gets pissed.” Abby mutters frustratedly earning a snort from Lexa. Both eyes look at her. 

“What? It’s a very Amma thing to do.” Lexa shrugs with a smirk.

“It is, isn’t it.” Clarke snickers with a nod. Until she lifts the bandage and frowns. “Lex, why is there a fucking potato on her open gross ass wound?” Clarke deadpans. 

“The potato sucks the venom out.” Lexa voices. Both women shoot her the same look and it's unnerving. She knew they were related. But still, it creeps her out how two related individuals can be SO different from one another. “I know but it works. I’ve had one myself, at 9 winters old while in Trikru with Anya. Nyko treated it himself.” 

“Nyko?” Abby asks, confused why he was related to it. 

“Amma’s father,” Clarke answers quickly. 

“Oh… REALLLYYY?” Abby gasps in stunned shock. 

“Where do you think she learned how to heal shit? Squirrels?” Clarke asks with wide eyes. 

“Before Nyko discovered this treatment, many died from these bites. You should be grateful it was discovered. And put that back on, skin rots fast from the venom without it,” Lexa instructs seriously, walking over to the wound. Abby tenses as she does this but Lexa ignores it, gently tracing her fingers over it and humming in recognition. “You are lucky this was caught before it was too late.” Lexa intones, replacing the potato and nodding to the herb mixture on the table. She washes her hands before touching the wound, teaching Clarke how to reapply the herbs and put the potato slice back on top, gently wrapping it again tightly to make sure it doesn’t shift. She explains the potato needs to always be against the skin. It can’t be allowed to slip or shift. 

Something shifts in that room that night, at least within Abby. As she’s listening to Heda Lexa softly and patiently explaining to her daughter how to treat her wound, it’s different. With all she’s learned about Heda and even her own daughter, for the first time she sees them differently together. Looking up at the mirror across the room, she watches how loving their glances are to one another, and the reverent touches of reassurance that she doesn’t even think the two realize they are giving. There is trust between them. Hard fought, this much Abby knows from what she’s heard and simply because she knows her daughter. Abby’s dark eyes continue watching them interact. Lexa doesn’t just love her daughter. She worships the ground Clarke walks on. That much Abby can see, and it is clear her daughter feels the exact same way. 

What’s more, Lexa herself is different, a lot more so than Abby had experienced prior to this moment. She’s sympathetic and kind in helping the skai nomon stand to wrap the bandages around her middle, being more gentle than even Amma was at times, when Abby knew Lexa certainly didn’t have to. 

Clarke is happy. Truly happy for the first time that Abby can remember her being in quite a long time. This is all she wants for her daughter. To just be happy. So, Abby reaches up to unclasp the necklace holding Jake’s wedding band around her neck. Taking off her own ring to slide onto the necklace. Not saying a word, she holds it out to her daughter. Those blue eyes are huge and watery. Shaky pale hands reach out and look at her mother just to be sure. Abby nods once with tears of her own in her dark brown eyes. Placing it around her daughters’ neck. No words are spoken, none are needed in this moment. Not really. 

As she leaves the following day with herbs and salve for her bite, warriors marching behind her, Clarke and Lexa don’t see her off but she does see them watching from Heda’s balcony in each other’s arms. Both nod to her and she returns the favor, turning to prepare herself to complete the task set before her. All so she can get back to her Clarke. She was worth it. She always has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some <3 LOVE <3 and let me know what you think!! =)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one flew out... Like the day I posted my last chapter I emailed Sappholian with a.... "So.... I'm on page 16 already..." Lol. So WHY am I just posting it now? BEcause after I wrote it, I battled the poop out of it. Like over and over again until I had to take a break and just let it come. You will see why as you read... lol. The amount of research i did in this one was surprising. Especially with those late at night writing sessions I have started doing more frequently. Which... my advice is... when you can no longer keep your eyes open at full mast... maybe go to bed... Because WOW editing is going to SUCK tomorrow if you don't. Speaking of editing. Everyone keep applauding the Beta-beast Sappholian for putting up with editing these 23-24 page chapters. Over and OVER again when I battle them like this. 
> 
> ____
> 
> You'll hit a section in here with random Bold text. This has a specific meaning, I did not lose my mind... yet...  
> Bold = Happening in the throne room back in Polis  
> Unbold/regular text = Lexa's thoughts/ feelings 
> 
> This will make sense as you read it... just keep it in mind when you hit it. I was told it was a bit confusing otherwise. And I agree. So I bolded them to show some separation in there for you guys.

With Abby kom Skaikru gone, the Tower and Polis largely relaxes and daily life goes back to normal. The Hedas and Nann continue to train outside. Every once in a while, when Lexa sees something in the market Raven might like, she sends it to the girl, just because. Clarke continues to work on her mural and Lexa continues her daily trips to the archive, as she has practically done since arriving back in Polis. There, she sets about hand-picking books to send to Raven before picking out her own, then happily heads out with her new stack to watch Clarke paint in the orphanage.

For a select few in Polis, this period marks one of anxiety as they wait for a certain party to arrive in secret. The skaigonakru are headed in from Azgeda with three special prisoners in tow, as requested by Heda and Wanheda themselves. Four of the kru were dressed as simple Polis trade merchants with their prisoners safely packed in wooden crates, hidden among other crates for the gonas to inspect at the Polis city gate, crates filled with mock entwining supplies that Heda and Wanheda would have to inspect themselves. 

The prisoners were tied up, gagged, and drugged quite heavily as they rode packed away tightly on the cart pulled by a team of horses. Two kru rode in the front to drive the horses, two rode in back to keep eye on the supplies. While the rest of the skaigonakru traveled above them in the treetops as protection in case trouble arose. Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen played tag-team lookout. Truthfully, the two could’ve gone home to wait but they seemed to sense the tension in the air and refused to leave, wanting to ensure all got home safely. 

In preparation for their arrival, Lexa and Clarke had been meditating every afternoon together after lunch, wanting to keep their respective spirits close to the surface. They reviewed the crimes of their ‘guests’, and the sacred laws pertaining to each, every morning. It helped fuel them for training, and set their minds to their purpose. 

Lexa had already written Talo and Watson to request their presence in Polis, timing it so that the Azgeda ambassador and his houmon would be a couple days behind the skaigonakru, allowing the execution and body deliveries to be hung out on the ice castle gates before they arrived, thus ensuring that their party would be above suspicion regarding the deaths. It would also allow Talo, Watson, and the Prince of Azgeda time to visit with the little goufas. Particularly little Elisae, whom Lexa didn’t have the heart to not let have some time with her two favorite people in the clans, outside of Heda herself, of course. Could Lexa have snuck them in and out without the girl knowing? Of course. But never in a million years would she do so. Not to the girl who had her wrapped around that tiny finger from the day she’d first arrived. Nor would she ever attempt to do this to Talo and Watson, whose hearts were so fond of that little girl. 

~~~

The first day books had been delivered, Raven was a bit stunned. Actually, she was quite grateful that she didn’t have to hobble down to the archives herself. Grateful, until they told her it was courtesy of Heda. Then that thankfulness went right out the fucking window. Does that mean she didn’t read them? No, of course not. The books hadn’t done anything to her after all. But, it did leave her even more annoyed at Lexa. She continued to participate in this Heda-initiated book exchange routine with the archive workers each day, accepting new reading material and giving back what she already finished. But if that wasn’t bad enough, gifts started randomly showing up, as well. First, it was tools. Just two to be exact, simply left on her bed with a ribbon tied around them in a neat little bow, holding a card that read. 

_To: Raven kom Skaikru_

_From: Heda Lexa_

It wasn’t a secret to Clarke or Luna how much Raven still HATED Lexa, made obvious because that was mainly what she ranted and raved about after getting each gift. FOR HOURS. It didn’t take a genius. Each day she got one or more little gifts in exactly the same manner, escalating her frustration and annoyance each time. 

Sometimes Raven received more tools like before, other times, it was trinkets or a bubble bath. It was getting absurd. So, when she walked past her bed to her bathroom that evening, after working in her workshop all day, only to find YET ANOTHER gift, this is when she loses it. 

“God damn you fucking Lexa!” Raven barks frustrated. 

“What’d she do?” Clarke hums, coming in the door after a long day of painting. 

“She is too fucking nice!!!” Raven huffs thrusting out the gift she just received and launching into a rant about the others she’s gotten, pulling the cards stashed on her bedside table, some still attached to gifts. She then explains the book delivery that had been set up for Raven that the maidens keep assuring that Heda personally picked them out for her. Clarke snorts in laughter and rolls her eyes. 

“I am so sorry Lex is making it SOOOOO hard for you to hate her. I will tell her to be more bitchy from now on.” Clarke teases. 

“Actually, that would be great!” Raven hums cheerfully, earning a glare from Clarke in disbelief. “Oh, and while you are at it tell Luna to let me see the stupid glow things she’s been raving about all day.” She moans. 

Clarke chuckles, “Nope. She is adamant that you cannot see them until you are friends with Lexa. And I for one agree.” 

“She killed Finn!” Raven exclaims furiously. 

“No! Rae… Finn killed Finn.” Clarke asserts passionately, fire dancing in her eyes. They’d had this conversation SO many times now. She was wondering how many more times it would take for it to finally sink in. So, today she approaches it differently, taking inspiration from Lexa and being softer. The opposite of Raven. She approaches her friend, standing by her bed with a caring facial expression and using a gentler tone. 

“Rae, no one asked him to shoot and kill innocent people. He made that choice ALL on his own.” Clarke reminds, with earnest eye contact, the pain and truth left dancing in her eyes. 

Raven loses the breath in her lungs. The abrupt kindness took her by surprise, leaving her façade unsteady and unstable. Already feeling her eyes begin to water, she haphazardly sets the things in her hands down so she can brace against herself against the bed frame. Clarke doesn’t break eye contact with her friend, not once wavering in expressing compassion or empathy, while reaching out and grasping both of Raven’s hands in her own. 

“That was Finn’s fault. And ONLY Finn’s fault, Rae. And I know it hurts to blame him because he isn’t here to yell at anymore. But that doesn’t make it any less true.” Clarke contends, keeping her voice as kind as she is able. 

The first sob rings out, and Clarke catches her friend right as her knee gives out, pulling Raven into her and sitting them both on the bed, holding her without question, letting her friend use her shoulder for as long as she needs, clutching her shirt like a lifeline. She knows what it feels like to hurt like this, to lose someone this close to your heart. 

Luna walks in 20 minutes later and sees Raven still curled up on Clarke’s now cramping back being held in this weird angle under extra weight, legs having fallen asleep awhile ago. Turning to the new arrival, the blonde mouths out ‘OH THANK GOD’ and nods down to Raven. Luna’s eyes widen and she rushes forward to pick up Raven bridal-style. All it takes is the name ‘Finn’ mouthed next for Luna to nod in understanding. Because just like Clarke, Luna has been here. She’s in this horrible club no one ever wanted to be in right along with them. Carrying her to the other side of the bed, Luna sits with Raven cradled to her chest as new sobs ring out. That is where Clarke leaves them, giving her friend space and time to grieve and, hopefully, to heal. 

Clarke frowns all the way up to their suite. This was new. The tears. Usually, it was yelling, throwing things, and cursing. She hadn’t anticipated this. Was this a good thing? Or a bad thing? She wasn’t sure, to be honest. Clarke doesn’t even stop to greet Lexa like normal, which worries her lover greatly and prompts her to get up and follow the blonde to see what has happened. It was evident from the look on her lover’s face that something was wrong. Clarke strides right to Nann’s room and just looks at the elder. 

“Raven?” Nann asks frowning. Clarke nods softly a couple times with a deep worried frown on her face. “How bad?” She asks worriedly. 

“We talked about Finn and she was angry like usual. But this time it changed from how it usually ends. She just broke down…” Clarke explains shaking her head confused. “Luna came in and took over after I held her for like half an hour.” She relays quietly. That is all Komfoni needs to know before turning to get some herbs and striding down to aid the girl, sending word to Amma as a heads-up to meet her there. 

Clarke turns and walks straight into Lexa’s arms, letting herself fall and knowing she will catch her. Always. Lexa picks her up easily and holds her. Right there on the floor in the middle of their bathroom. Without any words needed. The brunette gently undresses them both and carries her lover right into the readied tub. The maidens all know Clarke’s painting schedule now, fully aware of how messy the girl ALWAYS was after said painting sessions, making sure to have a bath prepared and waiting for her. 

Emblems are placed on the sink where they always go at night. Gently, braids are unwound as Lexa washes the paint tenderly from her lover. Scrubbing her blonde hair clean of speckles that makes Lexa smile. Always the speckled hair. She moves on to soaping up pale soft skin and washing off the random paint streaks, then dries her off and lotions her lover’s skin, brushing out the long blonde tresses before her own brown curls. Then Lexa stands to carry a still-naked Clarke to their bed, climbing in with her love in her arms, pulling that soft blanket up over her lover’s pale bare skin. Clarke reflexively curls up on top of tanned skin, needing to be close, feeling all of Lexa - feeling her heartbeat, the warmth of her skin, her fingers in her own hair as she lays her head to a tan breast, having her tears kissed away as they fall down her soft cheeks.

“How did you do this with me?” Clarke sniffles, looking up at Lexa’s face from her bare chest. 

“A lot of nights just like this,” Lexa confides with a soft smile. Clarke looks up worriedly, earning a grin from Lexa. “You were asleep and Komfoni was never far. You should know that by now.” Clarke grins along with her at this realization and rests her head back down. “Caregiving like this… it isn’t for the faint of heart. Especially when they reside so close within your own, hodnes (love).” Lexa hums knowingly. Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck, taking a long shaky breath. 

“Does it hurt you that she’s reacting like this to your gifts?” Clarke asks quietly. 

“No, I anticipated it. Just as I did with you. It has to get worse before it gets better. But I want her to understand that she still has people that will be there for her, to care for her. Regardless. Just as I did with you. But Raven has not had this before. So, it could take time.” Lexa voices combing her fingers through her lover’s hair.

“It needs to be Amma and Nann, doesn’t it,” Clarke asks shakily. 

“Sha, I think that would be best for Raven. But that doesn’t mean anything. Think of you and Amma.” She reminds her. She feels a smile against her tan skin and it causes one of her own. “She already knows you are there for her. It would be helpful for her to know others are there for her, just like you.” Lexa explains. 

“She does?” Clarke asks doubtfully.

“Sha, called you her ‘only family left’.” She reveals with a smirk. Blue eyes look at her stunned hearing this. “After you left the archives, Raven told me that thanks to me, you are her only family left now. Well… with a lot of those skaikru curses in there. Also mentioned if I hurt you, she’d hit me with something called a ‘wet nedles’ or something like that. I wasn’t honestly sure what it meant. But I got the idea. She cares about you greatly.” Lexa shrugs, earning a snort of laughter from Clarke. 

“A wet noodle?” Clarke asks, chuckling. Lexa nods recognizing the word. “Were your personal guards still standing there?” She asks knowingly. Her lover nods, causing more laughter. “Yep. That’s what I thought. She didn’t want to threaten you in front of them.” She explains with a chuckle. 

“Does it mean anything I should be concerned about?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“Have you ever had pasta?” Clarke asks, frowning for a second. 

“A few times. Not often… Is that what it means to eat pasta?” She asks with brows furrowed in confusion. 

“No!” Clarke laughs. “A noodle is cooked pasta. So, hitting someone with it wouldn’t hurt. It is meant as a joke. Or fake punishment of sorts.” 

“I am guessing this might’ve been said differently if the gonas were not behind me,” Lexa smirks knowingly. 

“Without a doubt.” Clarke nods chuckling. 

“Ah. I understand now,”she replies, deciding to change the subject. “Are you hungry? Your dinner is still on the table.” Lexa offers tucking a blonde strand behind her lover’s ear. 

Clarke groans in protest earning a chuckle from her lover. Though Clarke at this moment is smirking inwardly as she crawls down Lexa’s body like she is begrudgingly going to the table. Except she abruptly throws Lexa’s legs up and dives down into her core taking a long lick. “ClarrRKE!” Lexa squeaks in surprise. “That’s not what I… ohhhhh… jooookkkk…” Lexa whines unabashedly as Clarke sucks on her clit with fervor and sinks fingers deep inside her. Jaw-dropping open and muscles clenched before Lexa can even register what is happening, Clarke grins into her tan cunt and grips a jiggling bubbly butt cheek. Lexa arches her back and screams in ecstasy before she can help it. _‘That’s right Heda. Tell them who's fucking you.’_ Clarke grins sucking harder as she thrusts with all her strength. The continuing onslaught results in a loud shriek of release that is VERY unHeda-like, but Lexa is beyond caring. 

Clarke removes her fingers, but doesn’t stop even as Lexa’s legs shake and each toe curls in her joyous haze. Drinking deeply of her lover’s essence until her thirst is quenched, she draws out three back to back orgasms from her HOTTT tan lover. Lexa is left drenched in sweat, still white-knuckling the furs with her mouth hanging wide open, tears streaming down her face with that hazy, satisfied look. Clarke chuckles and slaps a tan cheek before lowering her lover’s hips, slipping from the bed with a proud smirk to go eat her dinner. 

A solid half an hour later she returns to the bedroom and finds Lexa still sprawled out with the same hazy look in her eyes, and cackles despite herself. Crawling up on the bed and pulling her lover to her, one hand on that brown hair and the other on a cheek, she guides her lover to her breast, a silent understanding between the two of them. Tears instantly stop the moment she latches on and Clarke smiles softly down at her, wiping the damp streaks from her face and holding her lover closer. 

It’s a full half-hour before Lexa’s eyelashes start to flutter. Clarke grins and smothers her lover with kisses on her face earning a girlish giggle. The blonde can’t help but chuckle as her lover looks up at her with a grin still sucking her tit. How did she get this lucky? Clarke will never know. She places a kiss on her lovers’ tan forehead. 

“Hi,” Clarke smiles down at her. 

“Hi,” Lexa whispers. Lifting her head to kiss her lover’s lips and laying her head back down on two of her favorite naked pillows.

“How… on… earth… do you… look so… sweet and innocent… after I just… fucked you… to a different planet…” Clarke asks between kisses. 

“I am hardly innocent, Clarke.” Lexa laughs, rolling her eyes at her lover’s antics. Clarke just smirks and looks down at her lover. 

“No… No!” Clarke chuckles. “You don’t get to argue that while STILL sucking my tit, alright. You are fucking adorable as hell, Lexa. Deal with it.” Lexa smirks recognizing that line too well. It’s the same thing she said to Clarke not too long ago. “You, Lexa kom Trikru, are adorable.” She declares, kissing Lexa’s nose. “Sweet.” She continues moving up to kiss her tan forehead. “Beautiful.” Clarke declares, smiling softly as she moves down to kiss her right cheek. “And mine.” Clarke proclaims with a huge grin, kissing the left. “Forever and ever and ever.” She cheers as she smothers the crap out of her lover with a flurry of pecks. Lexa giggles that girlish little giggle that Clarke can’t get enough of. 

Seeing the wide smile of absolute bliss all over the other girl’s face. Lexa smirks and moves to straddle her blonde-hair, blue-eyed lover. The brunette hasn’t even done anything yet and those pupils of those crystal blue eyes are already blown. With a crooked little smirk, she rolls her hips into her lover just to see those eyes widen. She bends forward and whispers in Clarke’s ear seductively. 

“Get under the furs, hodnes (love),” She instructs, sucking on an earlobe just so Clarke moans and cants her hips. Sliding off her lover, she smirks as she hears Clarke frantically clawing at the furs to get under them as fast as she can. Lexa lets her hips sway as she saunters over to lock the doors, knowing it drives her lover crazy. She glances over her shoulder coyly and gets a wicked grin at seeing Clarke all but drooling already. She sways her hips more exaggeratedly as she makes her way to the bookcase, and then bends right over to pull out a thick book from a lower shelf. 

“Wait… I’m not done…” Clarke calls out when she sees Lexa begin to stand up again. Lexa snorts in laughter and looks back at her lover sporting a happy grin and unabashedly ogling her naked butt. “Okay. Now hurry up and get that hot ass over here.” She hears causing an eye-roll but Lexa does stand, carrying over a thick text to the bed. “Really… of all things…” She mutters in disbelief reading the title, ‘The International Psychology of Man.’ Lexa sniggers and cracks the book open to reveal a hidden compartment. Clarke can’t hold in the laughter when she spots what is inside. 

“Lexa kom Trikru! Did you destroy a book just to store that?” Clarke mock-chastises, sort of impressed but also stunned. “They are going to kick you out of the nerd club if they find out about this!” She warns, earning a snort of hysterical laughter from Lexa. 

“Of course not! It was already destroyed in the bombs. We have loads of these in the archives. I use them to make... well... these…” Lexa shrugs like it was obvious. 

“Do any of those books actually contain reading material?” Clarke exclaims in disbelief. Lexa chuckles and nods. “What happens if someone wants to read this?” She laughs in disbelief. 

“Oh, come on. Really?” Lexa mutters rolling her eyes as she straps the harness on. 

“I would ask if you cleaned that but… I know you…” Clarke mutters earning a smirk. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Lexa beams happily, getting a chuckle from Clarke. 

“Hiding out where?” She grins knowingly. 

“Yourrr bathroom at 4 in the morning.” Lexa rushes in a whisper. It has Clarke rolling, having zero doubt this had actually occurred. 

“You are gonna try and fuck me with a spider-infested dildo?!” Clarke gasps offendedly. 

“Clarke there are NO MORE spiders in there… and what was that word?” Lexa asks, frowning. 

“Oh, dildo? That's what that thing is called. Well… was called, pre-bombs.” Clarke explains. 

“Weird…” Lexa mutters with a deeper frown. 

“Would you like to rename him?” Clarke grins. 

“Clarke… I can’t believe I have to say this but you are not naming our sex toy.” Lexa huffs, rolling her eyes as she takes a deep breath and works the object into the harness. She still gives a slight gasp but it isn’t as huge as before. 

“What about Peter the Penis?” Clarke asks as Lexa crawls onto the bed. Lexa snickers and rolls her eyes. 

“Clarke!” She scoffs. 

“Ohhh! Or Dave the Dick!” Clarke adds excitedly getting an amused glare from Lexa. “Carl the Cock?” She suggests. Lexa chuckles and rubs the object in Clarke’s folds hoping it shuts her up. “How do you… mmmm… say it in Trig?” Clarke pants as Lexa works her. 

“Mami. Or, Pisa.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes. She was going to regret answering this. She already can feel it. 

“Ew… we are not using Pisa!” Clarke huffs in disgust, earning a snort of laughter. “OMG! MANNY THE MAMI!” Clarke blurts, far more excited than Lexa really thinks someone should be when naming a phallus-shaped object that’s about to be inserted into you. She can’t help the laughter that escapes her mouth though. Only Clarke. No one else would EVER dream of making Lexa laugh in the heat of sex. She is still chuckling when she pushes inside her lover slowly. Grinning when the reaction is instant. Jaw drops open and those blue eyes flutter closed. “Uhnnnn…” Clarke whines shrilly, legs already shaking before Lexa is even all the way inside, as her back is starting to arch and it has Lexa grinning as she grips those pale hips. The brunette is careful in her movements. Slow and gentle, pausing every so often to allow Clarke to get used to the sensation. The girth. The length. She pulls out before she sinks in a little deeper, working her way gently into her lover. Hidden under a mass of furs and blankets. Every time she sinks back in, she goes a bit further. 

“Lexa… Ffffffuuu…. I love you but I need you to FUCK ME!” Clarke pants desperately. Lexa smirks and, without a moment’s hesitation, slams all the way in. Blue eyes bulge and jaw falls open in a surprised, squeaking gasp. Pulling right back out only to slam right back in again, making their hips slap at the impact. God that sound is delicious, almost as much as that look in Clarke’s eyes and the sight of those tits bouncing all over the damn place. Back arched into Lexa clawing at her desperately as she doesn’t give in once. Filling their room with quick wet slaps of bodies connecting. Clarke gives short little cute whines at each pound of her cunt. Then Lexa ups the pace. Rolling her hips and fucking with fervor, leaving Clarke screeching out her name and curling her toes. 

_‘Man, this is a great workout,’_ Lexa hums to herself, sort of impressed at the burn in her core. Luckily for Clarke, Lexa was born for this. Trained as a warrior practically from birth, those core muscles are hard as rocks now, and shit… Clarke knew she never stood a chance. Squirting and bucking underneath Lexa as she falls over the edge, lewdly screaming out her lover’s name from that deep arch of her back. Lexa stills and watches every twitch as her lover gets wrapped up in that blissed-out feeling. Kissing her face as she comes down and smiles when those eyes meet hers. 

“How are… you so… good… at that?!” Clarke pants in disbelief earning a smirk of pride from Lexa. Abruptly pulling out causes a gasp and a jolt of surprise. 

“Present that drooling little cunt for your Heda nice and prettily, now Wanheda,” Lexa whispers, squeezing a nipple before sitting back on her heels with raised eyebrows. Clarke swallows hard and nods with jaw gaped open, flopping over unceremoniously and crawling up to her knees, holding on to that headboard and looking up in the mirror to catch a glimpse of Heda in all her glory. Thanking Lexa for putting this absurd mirror here just for this moment, enabling her to witness that dick proudly jutting out, dripping with her pleasure. Lexa’s practically drooling looking at Clarke like this, not even trying to hide it. God this was the best idea she’s ever had in the history of ideas, beyond a doubt. 

Both groan the second Lexa sinks back in, happily slapping that pale ass. Oh, yeah… Lexa LIVED for this position. That pale ass sticking right up and jiggling for her, getting spanked and fucked, lewdly screeching for the whole world to hear. Watching Clarke watch her own face as Lexa fucks her. How her eyes begin to go hazy and omg is that drool. _‘Holy shit I’m drooling.’_

Lexa is in her own little world. Holding Clarke’s hips and slapping that ass as she pounds her lover from behind. In this position… fuck she feels SO much more. Starting to arch her tan back as the... 

*PLAP* 

SMACK!!

*PLAP*

SLAP!!

*PLAP* 

Gets faster and louder. So much that the gonas outside are looking at one another snickering with raised eyebrows. Especially with all of Clarke’s… 

“YES! LEXA! FUCK!! RIGHT THERE! UHHNNN!!” 

...the prowess of Heda is being proven tonight, that is for sure. Nodding impressed and smirking at each other. 

“Damn. Go, Heda.” Ifin whispers, setting off the entire guard contingent outside in snorts of laughter.

Right now, though… Lexa is FEEEELLLLING it. In this position, the end of the toy is hitting her clit at just the right angle. She can’t hide the little whimpers and moans when she thrusts anymore. Clarke watches in the mirror behind the bed with a hazy grin as the blush crawls up from her tan lovers’ swaying bare breasts. Mouth drops open and those sounds start getting louder as that bottom lip quivers. 

“Clll… Cllarrke…” Lexa calls out feeling herself climbing. This is new. And scary, and it makes her unsure. And at that moment, Clarke comes back to earth in the blink of an eye, jerking up to remove the dildo with a wet plop, flipping over quickly onto her back and returning to their original position. Lexa is wide-eyed and stunned at Clarke taking control, knowing exactly when Lexa needed her without having to ask. Clarke reaches up and pulls Lexa to her, holding her tan face in between her hands.

“I’m here… I’m right here… with you…” Clarke assures between gulps of air. Lexa nods and pushes back in. Quickly working back up at the same pace. Blue never leaves green as Lexa thrusts faster and faster. “I’m here… mmm… I’m ri… uhmnn… right here… ahhh…” Clarke continues to assure her lover between her own moans of ecstasy. Lexa nods and continues fucking wildly, falling forward and steadying herself, both of Clarke’s tits bouncing gloriously for her. 

“I’m… I’m gun…” Lexa quivers as panic starts to climb again. She couldn’t tell you why. She’s too hazy. Too pleasured. 

“Me… Fuuu…. Me too… Baby…” Clarke assures searching those deep eyes and giving reassurance. Encouragement. Anything for her to keep going. “Let… mmm… let go… fffuuu… let go, baby… ahhh…. I’m here…” She promises, watching Lexa as long as she can in that blissed-out haze. Hips jerking randomly in her orgasm. Which… MMMMM… this is doing THINGS to Clarke. So, it’s only half a second more before Clarke falls with her. Holding on to one another desperately. Shaking, panting, shivering, and shrieking together as one out into the night. 

The first thing Clarke registers is the feeling of hot tears falling onto her sweaty skin. And damn does it make her smile. Especially when Lexa collapses on top of her still buried all the way inside her. Clarke blindly reaches up for Lexa’s head not even able to open her eyes yet. 

“You did… you did so good… baby…” Clarke gasps holding the silky brown curls to her chest. Feeling the nod of Lexa. Not Heda. Heda is long gone. This is her Lexa. Her innocent, vulnerable, girl she loves so much. The one few ever get to witness. So, scared to show it after so many years of being taught it was wrong. Bad. Would end up killing her. Love is weakness and all that bullshit Lexa would confess to her that Titus taught them. Well… Luna helped tell her a lot of this too. Let’s be real. But regardless she was glad, because this helped her understand everything so completely in this moment, why her lover tends to panic when an overwhelming emotion hits her hard, especially fear or vulnerability, with all those thoughts of former teachings swirling in her mind.

If Lexa wasn’t so hazed out and emotional, she would’ve laughed watching Clarke blindly feel for her face with one hand and, with the other, attempting to find a boob to guide her lover to. The second Lexa latches on, she calms almost instantly. It’s weird how fast it works, but she doesn’t give a fuck right now, just savors the peaceful feeling of calm. 

Clarke is still absentmindedly patting the side of Lexa’s face, eyes still closed and on cloud nine. It makes Lexa smile. They stay like that for several long minutes. Panting, and huffing in gulps of air. Sweat trickling down bodies as hormones fade back down to normal levels. Clarke could’ve sworn Lexa was asleep when she abruptly pulls out of Clarke with zero warning. Both blue eyes pop open and almost shrieks. Finding Lexa almost cackling when she comes back down. Apologizing through hysterical chuckles around Clarke’s tit. 

“I think my fucking soul just left my body…” Clarke pants in stunned shock. Which does nothing to calm Lexa whatsoever. Feeling tears on her skin again, blue eyes dart down to check. _‘Nope, those are laughter tears. We good.’_ Clarke thinks with a hazy smile. 

She’s still laughing when she crawls from the bed and takes the harness off. Blue hazy eyes watch as her lover pulls on her nightgown. Lexa smirks at her drooling lover and tosses Clarke her nightgown that was resting at the end of the bed beside hers. The blonde chuckles as she pulls it on. Watching as Lexa pushes the panel open and carries the harness into her old room. When her lover reemerges, she has that ‘I just cleaned something’ grin all over her face. Clarke is JJJUUUSSSSTTTT get over that hazy afterglow as she watches Lexa carry the now clean and separated objects over. Folding them gently into the book and carrying it back over to its place in the bookcase. 

Lexa unlocks the door as she strides to the table, picking up a few books she had brought from the archives that she knew Clarke would enjoy. She holds all three up and waits for a pale finger to point to one. It gets walked over and handed to her lover while she climbs back under the covers, snuggling up to each other closely, all warm under their blankets and furs as they take turns reading. 

This is how Nann finds them much later than she expected to return for the night. Book wide open, halfway between the two sound asleep curled into one another. The elder smiles as she carefully removes the book and marks the page with a bookmark, setting it on Lexa’s bedside table, then leans over to kiss each girl’s forehead. The elder gently pulls up the furs, tucking them both in soundly, then blows out the candles around the room before heading to her own room for the night. 

~~~

The next day is business as usual for the most part. Training, baths, breakfast, library and painting. It is here we find Clarke just finishing up her painting for the day. Lexa is reading next to Yarla and the rest of the goufa by the wall watching. Luna is helping Raven in her workshop, as usual. Nann is sewing in Lexa’s quarters when she hears tapping on the balcony door. Turning, she finds Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen standing there. Immediately the elder stands to slide open the balcony door for them. Both birds seem to realize this is different because, instead of their normal routine, Skaifaripa promptly sticks his leg out for her to retrieve the note. The elder takes it and walks with the two to her quarters to prepare them a plate, decoding the missive as she fills a big bowl of water for the two to drink, then fills a large plate with lots of various treats including their favorite Hellmouth roots. The two eat and drink their fill as she pens notes to Lexa and to Luna, each with a little drawing of a white bird and a blackbird. She knows the girls will understand the message and hurry back to Lexa’s quarters. Then she writes Frela to initiate their plan, and notifies Roan of the kru’s impending arrival with his mother. She seals each with respective names written on top and hurries them out to the guards instructing them to quickly deliver these right away. Both guards nod and sprint off at once as she moves back to ready the bathwater for the two girls, putting the rocks in the fire and starting to fill the tub. 

~~~

Heda is abruptly interrupted from reading by a skaigonakru guard racing in the room to her. 

“Heda.” Jokull greets bowing and holding out a letter. 

Clarke stops painting and turns to watch Lexa tear open the seal. Green meets blue in that moment with a simple nod of confirmation. With that, Clarke begins to clean up and apologizes for having to end early today, explaining that Wanheda duties are calling so she needs to go with Heda. Yarla offers to clean up for her which gets a huge hug from both Hedas before they race with Jokull out of the room and up to their quarters. 

Luna hears a knock on Raven’s door as the two are going over nuts versus bolts to the guards. The moment she sees Paxtn she already knows what the message says, as do all the other retired skaigonakru guards as they watch her quickly scan the note with a nod. 

“Sorry. Hedasis duties, it seems.” Luna apologises, rising from her seat and tossing the note in the fire before walking out of the door. The skaigonakru retirees finish their lesson with Raven kom Skaikru before rushing back to their post. 

~~~

“How far?” Lexa calls the second she walks in her door with Clarke right behind her. 

“2 hours. Clean up and get ready. The day we’ve been waiting for is finally here, it seems,” Nann instructs. 

Both girls nod and turn to get to work. Lexa helps Clarke wash off all the paint and fix her braids, then they both turn to their closet, peeling off their casual and painting clothes to don all the armor and weapons of their official gear. When they come out, both birds are out of the bath and sleeping curled up in a couple towels on the bathroom fireplace. Nann is in her closet readying herself in all her armor and pulling on her old skaigonakru gear, suddenly grateful her braids had been done in the morning due to the girls’ new makeover for her. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to finish them in time with all they needed to do. Clarke and Lexa help each other paint war paint on their faces.

“Hey, Can I use your kohl? I have no idea where mine is,” Luna asks striding in her new Hedasis armor that Komfoni had designed for her. 

“Wow!!! Fancy!!” Clarke hums with a smile, motioning for Luna to spin so she can see it all. Cape, weapons, and armor are all new and fancy as all fuck. 

“Looks good!” Lexa nods in approval with a smile. Handing her the kohl tin and washing her hands free of the black smudges. Striding in her room to gather the documentation of charges and sacred texts that she and Clarke have been reviewing for the past week, she steps quickly into the meditation room with Clarke to summon their spirits. “Tell Komfoni to knock if she needs us. We will be summoning the spirits.” She directs, seeing her bigganatbildasis nod once as she is looking into the mirror to apply her mask. 

“I’m nervous…” Clarke whispers biting her lip. 

“Me too,” Lexa whispers back as they both take a deep breath and sit to get ready to call upon their spirits. 

“What if… What if what death has to do makes me crazy again?” Clarke whispers nervously. 

“Then I will be right there with you, just as I was before,” Lexa assures without hesitation. Clarke nods leaning into hug Lexa before they both settle in to meditate. The call to Wanheda is immediate this time, like the spirit already knew. The minute she closes her eyes she is in the field with Wanheda. Her eyes widened, stunned, and sort of impressed. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Death rumbles soothingly. It makes her smile hearing this. “I will guide you every step of the way.” It assures, echoing its voice around again. “You are ready, Clarke Griffin. But there will come a time where I will need to take over. You will know when this needs to take place, however you will not need to call me. I will just act, as I did at your call.” Clarke nods nervously with understanding. The spirit stops swirling and forms in front of her at once. “I need you to promise me something, though.” It requests seriously. 

“Okay,” Clarke responds. 

“After I take over, when I give the word, I need you to go to the lake without hesitation. I have prepared a place for you behind the waterfall, a place where you can’t hear or see what is occurring. I want to protect you from the revenge I must seek for the souls they needlessly tortured and killed.” The voice is authoritative, protective, and warm. It makes her curious but she feels safe all the same. “You have come far, Clarke Griffin. You have healed much and grown stronger than you once were. I do not want this to set back your progress. This is something I, and I alone, must do. Will you allow me to protect you from this?” Death requests floating closer to her and studying her face. Well… she assumes so. There aren’t any features on it but the head thingy is tilting like it would be. 

“You’re asking my permission?” Clarke asks, surprised. 

“Of course. I would never do so without it.” Death answers like it was obvious. 

This relaxes her and has her smiling softly at the figure. “Then, I trust you,” Clarke consents. “Thank you.” She exhales nervously, knowing the time is nearing to head back. 

“Close your eyes and take a few more deep breaths for me.” It instructs. Clarke doesn’t hesitate. She’s got nothing to lose now. The spirit holds out what would be a hand type shape over Clarke’s heart where a soft blue glow is emitted. With every breath into her lungs, Clarke feels a calming peace wash over her. Replacing her panic and nervousness with a calm, steadfast resolve, knowing what she must do and ready for the battle to begin. When she opens her eyes, she is in the mediation room with Lexa. 

“We must go, hodnes (love),” Lexa whispers, offering a hand up to Clarke. 

~~~

When the skaigonakru get close enough to Polis gates, they split. The ones not acting as traders sneak into the city to warn Heda of their presence. They are a bit stunned to find Polis in the middle of some sort of impromptu festival. Music is playing loudly, with games and food everywhere. Kids are screaming and laughing as they chase each other around. Parents are dancing, eating, and chatting with one another. The gona must admit, it is much easier to work their way through the city unnoticed as a result. 

All the citizens seem to be outside enjoying the festival, so they find the tower relatively empty and the gonas go up to warn Heda of their presence without anyone noticing. They are stunned to find their former comrades outside of Heda’s doors, all dressed in their old gear, presenting themselves as fully active skaigonakru, as much as they themselves are. The new arrivals get a wink and nod as the doors swing open for them. Heda and Wanheda sit on their thrones, hand in hand, both dressed for war and holding their posture as regal as ever. Luna stands beside Clarke’s throne looking ready to duel death itself, with one hand resting on Clarke’s throne for support. What really gets a reaction is when the eyes of the kru spot their leader, dressed in her old gear beside Heda’s throne, hand resting on one of Heda’s throne branches in a similar stance to Luna’s. Grins break out instantly, like goufa in a rare break of character. It has all the Hedas smirking at them in amusement.

“It seems you have received our message,” A gona states, still grinning looking at Komfoni. 

“Sha. Two hours ago.” Lexa replies with a grin. 

“You know there is a festival going on, right?” Another asks curiously. All four snicker and nod. 

“To drown out screams,” Lexa explains with a smirk.

“Prevent eyes from seeing what will transpire.” Nann continues. 

“And allow you to enter and exit the city easily.” Clarke finishes.

“It was Komfoni’s idea.” Luna grins in explanation for the elder.

“Hey, I thought of the alcohol being brought out!” Clarke argues. 

“Sha, helps minds forget and muddles memories.” Lexa nods with a smirk. “Ai skaigonakru, I would like you to meet my future entwined, Wanheda. Otherwise known as Clarke kom Skaikru.” 

“Sup,” Clarke greets with an informal nod. All the gonas mouths drop open in stunned shock and their eyes bulge, sudden understanding dawning for the reason their retired comrades stood guard outside the door. In unison, they all drop to one knee and bow their heads in reverence to the couple. Lexa is frowning at Clarke while Luna and Nann are snickering at her. 

“See? I told you it wouldn’t matter what I said. They still did the face and that bowing thingy,” Clarke grins smugly over at Lexa who rolls her eyes. 

“You are ridiculous, hodnes (love),” Lexa chuckles. 

“Did I miss it?” Roan huffs rushing into the room while adjusting his armor. When he looks up the man frowns confused. “Wait… why are they bowing?” He asks as he climbs up the dais to stand behind Lexa and Clarke’s thrones. From that position, he can remain hidden behind the towering chairs. It allows him to observe until he wants to be revealed. 

“They just met Wanheda.” Nann chuckles. 

“Did you do the thing?” He asks excitedly. 

“You were in on this, too?!” Lexa exclaims in disbelief. 

“Well, yeah! Who do you think came up with it?” Roan chuckles doing a weird little handshake with Clarke. Lexa laughs and shakes her head at the two weirdos with the rest of the skaigonakru below her. 

“With all due respect, Heda… the other four down there still in character are going to skrish themselves.” The leader chuckles in amusement. 

“Twice.” Another chuckles with a nod. 

“First when they see the retirees outside and think their cover is blown,” the gona to his left nods laughing.

“And again, when they witness Wanheda,” The leader finishes. 

“Then I assume everything went according to plan?” Komfoni asks the leader. 

“Sha, all three are bound, gagged, and drugged… Heavily. We did not want them to make a noise as we got close to Polis. We may have to wait for the effects to wear off.” The leader frowns worriedly. 

“Oh, I have already planned for this,” Clarke smiles at them with a nod. 

“Before becoming Wanheda and coming down to us from the sky, Clarke kom Skaikru was trained in skaikru medicine. Her nomon is a fisa. They have an antidote for sedatives that have been prepared already and she is trained to utilize them.” Lexa explains calmly. All of them hum with a nod of understanding. 

By the time the elevator dings and gonas begin carrying in the crates, the current skaigonakru are standing once again and lining the walls of the throne room. 

“Roan, you don’t have to stay the whole time. Just make your peace and leave if you want. I don’t know what Wanheda will do when it inhabits me and takes its revenge.” Clarke whispers to him nervously as gonas bring in several large and medium-sized crates into the room.

“Okay. I will keep that in mind.” Roan nods. 

“And I will accompany you if you do go,” Luna states authoritatively. 

“She is right, you do not need to be alone,” Nann nods in thanks to Luna. 

“What about Komfoni?” Luna asks worriedly. 

“Wanheda says she has a plan for that and not to worry. Everything will be fine and to trust it.” Clarke shrugs. “If it makes you feel better, they already have protective measures for both Lexa and I. So, it won’t be just you… well, I assume yours does… can they speak to each other?” She asks curiously. 

“The Spirit of Heda voiced the same thing. So possibly,” Lexa shrugs unsure. 

“Huh… creepy… but alright… not arguing with Death… What about you?” Luna asks Roan. 

“Nope… I’m good.” He chuckles in refusal of the idea. 

“Well, it’s laughing now so I think it’s good with that.” Clarke grins at them as four men step in the room and the doors shut resolutely behind them. Lexa and Clarke squeeze each other’s hand as they gaze at each other in a nonverbal pep talk. 

“What the jok (fuck) is going on?” One of them faintly whispers as they step inside the throne room.

“Hey, you guys see the blonde sitting next to Heda too, right?” another asks, a solid minute after the doors close. This is what breaks the quiet and snorts of laughter erupt from the retired skaigonakru and Heda Komfoni as well. Lexa has been smirking long before quietly whispering the conversation going on between the confused men. Luna has been snorting in laughter since she first heard the men…. Which is why Lexa is having to explain why her bigganatbildasis is hysterically laughing. 

“You have done well.” Heda Komfoni grins widely with a nod. 

“I would like to introduce you to my future entwined, Wanheda.” Lexa announces, gesturing to Clarke beside her. 

“Clarke kom Skaikru,” the blonde introduces herself, causing all four jaws to drop further and eyes to widen stunned, each dropping to their knee and bowing their head just as their comrades had done. “See doesn’t matter what I say. They still do the bow.” She shrugs at Lexa. 

“At least she doesn’t look like she’s gonna skrish herself anymore,” Nann whispers into Lexa’s ear causing Heda to chuckle and look back at the elder. 

“STRAWBERRIES!!” Clarke cheers excitedly as they watch crates be unpacked. 

“For the entwining, hodnes (love),” Lexa chuckles, getting a disappointed pout from the blonde. 

“And grass….” Clarke mutters tilting her head, confused. 

“Wheat.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. Clarke looks at her doubtfully. “It makes bread, cake specifically.” 

“Huh… I’ll take your word for it.” Clarke mutters getting snickers from all around them. “Heyyyyy, Lex … someone gave us an ugly dude for our wedding…” She comments, bewildered.

“That’s a prisoner, Clarke.” Lexa cackles as the room erupts in laughter. 

“Ew… he wasn’t touching anything, was he? Like the strawberries specifically. I don’t care about the grassy things.” She asks worriedly. 

“No, Wanheda. He was packed on his own,” a current skaigonakru chuckles in assurance. 

“Oh, thank god! Okay. Carry on.” Clarke grins, waving her hand. 

“God this Heda stuff used to be SOOOOO boring before her…” Luna snorts getting a nod from Lexa and Nann in agreement. 

“Seriously… I’m getting an ab workout back here.” Roan chortles, wiping tears away. 

“Let’s get the yummies down to the kitchens before we kill the poop heads… kay?” Clarke suggests authoritatively, earning another snort of laughter from Roan and Luna. 

“Just take them out of the room. I agree though. We don’t want blood or other fluids on them.” Lexa chuckles with a nod. 

“Jesus… other fluids… You're gonna make me gag…” Clarke whines disgusted. 

“Are all Skaikru like this?” Roan snorts wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Jok I hope not,” Nann mutters with a smirk to him. 

“HEY! Lexa thinks I’m awesome!” Clarke exclaims offendedly, sticking her tongue out at the elder. 

“Well, Lex also thought tha…” Luna begins slyly. 

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!” Lexa hisses in warning, earning another snicker to rumble around the room. 

“Oh look…Satan… I mean mother.” Roan quips with a smirk erupting the room in cackles. 

“Wow… I am SOOO glad you look like your father, Ro.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes. 

“Same.” He nods. 

“Like how awkward would that be… Hey guys!! Queens dead…. just kidding here’s the male version... have funnnnn…” Clarke lilts earning a cackle from Roan and anyone else who heard. 

“Heda. Wanheda. The food crates have been moved to the kitchens.” A skaigonakru retiree notifies them with a bow. 

“Who’s ready to rummmmmbbbllleeeeee……” Clarke voices like an old-world wrestling announcer. The room absolutely loses it in laughter at this. Having to grab onto walls and each other to not fall over. Lexa is cackling with her fingers resting on the bridge of her nose trying desperately to keep her composure but obviously failing. “Just kidding… we gotta do some skaikru magic first….” Clarke clarifies, standing up resolutely and descending the dais and heading to the long clan table to take out her mother’s medical supply pouch. Okay, so she might’ve swiped it when she was here. Specifically, three needles, alcohol wipes, band-aids, and her mother’s wake up juice concoction. All eyes are watching her in wonder as she picks up a pointed little stick and flips a canister of liquid upside down. When it fills the syringe there is a collective ‘oooooohhhhh’ that reverberates around the room. It makes Clarke smile but she doesn’t want to lose her focus and break the needle, so she draws out the specific amount and sets vial down. 

“Hodnes (love), what is that?” Lexa hums curiously, watching her lover flick the weird object.

“Hypodermic syringe.” Clarke hums looking into it carefully. Glancing up she sees EVERY SINGLE eyeball is HUGE in wonder. “Oh right… uhh… the pointy thing is what I’m gonna use to poke them and shoot in something that will wake them up.” 

“But it’s too small?” Roan asks bewildered. Clarke looks at him with a smirk and shoots a bit of the liquid out. 

“IT IS LIKE MAGIC!” Luna exhales excitedly. 

“Don’t say that to my mother. She has a big enough head as it is.” Clarke mutters without hesitating as she readies all three needles the exact same way. “Hey, Lex. Come here, I want you to be my assistant.” 

“Why me?” Lexa asks as she walks down the dais. 

“You are the weirdest person I know about being clean.” She responds without hesitation. This earns a chuckle and an eye-roll from Lexa. “Which means you are the least likely to accidentally poke yourself with any of these.” She explains, silencing that laughter. “We don’t know what weird shit these people are carrying on them… like filth on their skin or sicknesses that are carried in their blood. Therefore, we ALWAYS treat each of these VERY carefully. And you, my dear Lexa, are the only person I trust with this.” She smiles sweetly. 

“Thank you, hodnes (love).” Lexa grins happily. 

“That was SOOOO smooth!!” Jokull whispers in approval to Paxtn. 

Lexa watches Clarke arrange each needle and supplies meticulously on the tray. It is a little surprising from someone who hates organization. Band-Aids are opened and half peeled away with a bit of gauze before she pulls out a pair of gloves from her back pocket and snaps them on. 

“No, you don’t get any,” Clarke answers before Lexa can even ask, causing a frown at this notification. “You are carrying the tray of pointy objects, not holding them near disgusting people.” 

“Fair point.” Lexa nods in agreement. 

“Okay. This stuff is going to work quickly. So, I want you to position each of them as you would if they were awake and fighting.” She calls out to the skaigonakru hearing a fast shuffle behind her. Retirees and kru alike take positions. “I need to inject it around here…” Clarke explains pointing to her upper arm. “Because that is where it weirds me out less…. So, I am going to need you to take one arm out of it’s sleeve or something. I need bare flesh to do this.” 

“How much?” A gona calls twirling a knife. 

“That works…” Clarke hums gesturing with her fingers about two inches in circumference. “Okay, then. I am going to this as fast as I can safely go. So, I arranged all the supplies VERY purposefully so I can get it done quickly.” Clarke explains looking up at Lexa. “Your job, my love, is to keep that tray VERY steady so none of that shifts while you follow me from person to person. Because I want us on those badass thrones when they wake up.” She smiles at Lexa. 

“You weren’t kidding. You really did need me for this.” Lexa smiles in realization. 

“Yes,” Clarke chuckles. “You are one of the only people, other than me, who would notice if anything moves so much as a fraction of an inch.” 

“And you branwodas were laughing at me,” Lexa smirks triumphantly, earning a chuckle. When she watches her lover open the alcohol, she smells it and smirks. “Clarke. Why are you sanitizing their wounds if they are going to be dead by the end of the day?” 

“Because it shuts up my mom that’s yelling at me in my head.” Clarke deadpans not stopping in her task. For a moment the entire room pauses and all eyes look back at the blonde in concern. The blue eyes roll at them, “Not literally…. you know that little Nanna voice badgering you not to do something that instantly goes off the second you try and go against it?” 

“YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” Luna gasps loudly in recognition. Nann is cackling as everyone in the room is nodding in understanding. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Clarke nods as she turns to study the prisoners. “And it’s just mean.” She whispers only for Lexa to hear, who snorts in amusement. “Oh good, you have them in chairs. I approve!” She grins excitedly. This gets beams of pride that shine back at her that almost has Lexa snickering despite herself. 

“I am going to be walking with you to each person so I can step in if I have to. Just in case. I promise I won’t get in the way.” Jokull says seriously. Clarke smiles and nods thankfully. Handing the tray to Lexa carefully and walking toward the first prisoner. 

“And if my mother asks, none of this EVER FUCKING HAPPENED!” Clarke instructs seriously, pointing her gloved finger at everyone. Lexa snorts but everyone nods in agreement. She turns to the first man and takes a deep breath. “Ready?” She asks, getting grunts of yes from the gonas and ‘sha’ from everyone else. Clarke turns and looks into those steady green eyes for strength. Lexa nods with a smile and that does it. The blonde stretches her neck and wiggles her fingers before snatching the first alcohol wipe to clean the first arm. It comes back black and Lexa blanches. “That is why we do that,” Clarke mutters picking up the needle and turning to hold his arm in her hands. 

She quickly sticks it in his flesh before Lexa can blink, in and out with a little drop of blood where she poked it, watching her lover stick a Band-Aid with gauze over the tiny hole and snatching the next alcohol swab from the tray. Clarke quickly moves to Nia and repeats the procedure. Lexa must admit this is extremely impressive. She didn’t care what Abby kom Skaikru said, this was incredible. And she can tell she isn’t the only one who thinks so judging by the expressions of the gonas after each injection. Before they know it, Clarke has clanked the needle down on the tray and handed it to Jokull. Yanking off her gloves quickly and tossing them on top, she grabs Lexa’s hand to run back up the dais. “Put that in our room with the pouch.” Clarke instructs seeing confusion on what they were to do with it. Not wanting to leave it out in reach of the prisoners. A swift nod is received and the objects get run over to their quarters. 

“Alright… let’s get poppin’!” Clarke exhales, rolling her shoulders and pulling her mask on, sitting up straighter and resting her hand on the throne for Lexa to hold. The tan hand rests on her throne and grips her lover’s hand tightly in her own. 

Just as Clarke had warned them, the serum works quickly, each prisoner waking in the order they had received the injection, sucking in deep breaths and confused after being asleep for almost 4 days straight. Nia though, the second she comes to, her icy eyes lock onto Lexa, never once wavering, all but snarling in fury at Heda. It has Clarke clutching Lexa’s hand harder and flexing to stay still, struggling to prevent herself from instantly killing this infuriating despicable disgrace of a woman. 

“Azplana (ice queen) Nia kom Azgeda, Quade kom Azgeda, and Ike kom Azegda.” Lexa intones regally in her authoritative Heda voice as she unrolls the scroll and reads the long list of charges. Every name. Every murder. Rape. Every crime Wanheda witnessed them commit. Even the ones they thought no one was around to see. With each item read out loud, Lexa also reads the corresponding sacred law text. It is like nailing a coffin shut with 4 thousand nails in Clarke’s opinion but the look on their faces is kinda worth it. This was her idea. She wanted them to remember each one. Each name. Each life they took. To know that each name had been a real person, who lived and breathed, and had loved ones who grieved for them. To be held accountable for the amount of pain they have inflicted by their own hands. Clarke watches each one react as if a weight falls on their shoulders and she knows Wanheda is playing a role in this. It takes two solid hours for them to read the entire list. Seriously…. Clarke counted. She’d been practicing staying still that long for quite a while. 

“How do you plead before your Heda?” Lexa asks, unrelenting as she rolls up the long scroll with finality, nodding to the gonas to remove the gags. The two men immediately look at Nia with respect to allow her to speak first. Clarke and Lexa both know what is coming. They watched her eyes flit to their joined hands, studying Lexa and Clarke carefully. Each one. Every person on that dais with meticulous fury. 

“You have a new little plaything. Tsk, Tsk. Will you ever learn Lexa, dear?” Nia jeers. “What whore house did she pick you up in?” She asks sweetly, turning to the blonde. Both men beside her snicker until Clarke stands up beside Lexa. Both walking down the dais together with skaigonakru flanking them. She walks right up to the woman and kisses Lexa's hand. Hearing a teasing ‘Awww… how sweet.’ from Nia. Turning on her heel with a fierce glare she flashes them BRIGHT red. Leaving her blue eyes but a memory in time.

“Try Wanheda, bitch.” Clarke growls, spitting in the woman’s face. Instantly, Nia changes. Like a flip of a switch and honestly, it’s a bit creepy. 

“Wanheda!” She cheers joyfully. “Oh, how I have wanted to meet with you!” Nia lilts sickening sweet. Clarke rolls her eyes as she turns to climb back up the dais.

“Shove it up your goddamn ass, ice bitch.” Clarke spits waving her hand dismissively over her shoulder. The reaction must’ve been good to get the chuckle it did from the skaigonakru, not to mention the deep smirk on Nanna’s face. “You really think you can fool death? Are you that stupid? Or is it arrogance? How the hell do you think she knew all those names? Motherfucking luck?” Clarke asks. “EVERY GODDAMN FACE! EVERY CRY! EVERY DROP OF BLOOD YOU SPILT! I SAW IT ALL! ALL 2,152 ACTS OF DEPRAVITY FROM YOU, IKE KOM AZGEDA. ALL 3,527 MURDERS AND EXECUTIONS FROM YOU, QUADE KOM AZGEDA. AND THE HAND YOU PLAYED IN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!” Clarke roars deafeningly in her eerie as fuck Wanheda voice.

“Your reign as queen is over, Nia.” Lexa proclaims definitively.

“You would leave my people without a royal heir?” Nia gasps offendedly. 

“I believe it is you who is responsible for that void, Nia,” Clarke reveals, tilting her head knowingly. 

“And your son will reign as king,” Heda concludes. 

“MY SON IS DEAD!” Nia screeches. 

“REEAAALLLYYYY?” Roan hums, emerging from behind the thrones. God, the woman’s reaction is priceless. Like she is actually seeing a ghost. 

“Dammmnnnn…. You look good for a dead guy!” Clarke assesses approvingly, earning cackles from around the room, including Roan. 

“Yes, that is thanks to my Heda and Heda Komfoni. And a fiery fisa named Amma who tirelessly nursed my body, mind, and soul back to health,” Roan proclaims with eyebrows lifted. 

“Nomfa (son)… thank goodness you are alright!!” Nia gasps with actual tears in her eyes. It makes Clarke sick. Roan growls irately and rushes her instantly with skaigonakru flanking him. 

“YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!! YOUR OWN SPICHEN (DAMN) GRANDCHILDREN! THEY ADORED YOU!!!” He roars, spitting in her face and clutching the front of her shirt with white knuckles. “I wash my hands of you. You are no mother of mine. You are a joken kripa (fucking monster),” Roan hisses in her face. “And rest assured, you sick piece of shit who DARES to ever reign over ANYONE, everything I do as King will be to spite you. All those countless lessons you taught, I will use each and every one against you and EVERYTHING you worked so fucking hard to create. I will throw out every corrupt crony who worshipped you. You will only be remembered as a sick, twisted monster. Dismissed, with time, as worthless and stupid just as you are now. Killing her own royal line, sealing her own demise in the process. Branwoda nomou (idiot no more)… the word is ‘Nia’, now…” He asserts with disgust, looking her up and down one last time, then hastily dropping her down in her seat, like touching her burned him, wiping his hands on his pants and turning away from her. When he gets to Ike, the despicable man has the audacity to smirk at him. Roan looks back at him like he is the dumbest piece of bricks on the block. “You wouldn’t be smiling like that if you knew what Wanheda has in store for you, bushada (coward, rapist)…” He advises the man, who promptly turns white as a sheet, as does the other dumbass beside Nia. Turning on his heel, Roan marches out and slams the door behind him as Luna quietly moves down the dais. When Luna gets to Nia, she issues a fierce uppercut, spitting on the sorry excuse of a woman before following Roan out. 

“I mean, I didn’t tell anyone that they couldn’t…..” Clarke chuckles sarcastically as Lexa snickers at her bigganatbildasis. She KNEW that was coming. She could just FEEL that a mile away. Even Nann gives a nod of approval. 

_'It is time.'_ Death echoes in her head and she unabashedly whines at him, causing a cackle from the echoing voice. 

_'ALREADY?! NOT ONE PUNCH?'_ Clarke loudly whines in protest. The spirit lets out a booming chuckle. 

_'You will want to see the surprise I have for you.'_ Death reminds her. 

_'Is there chocolate?'_ Clarke asks excitedly causing another chuckle. 

_'Sure.'_ It laughs and she hears a snap of fingers. With that, she closes her eyes and blinks into the field of flowers. 

~~~

The second she feels her feet on the ground again, Clarke is hauling ass like a bat outta hell to that waterfall. Like the second she wakes, she is fucking gone. It has the spirit booming in laughter all around her, but she doesn’t give a shit. God, it felt good to be free of that stiff, harsh Wanheda façade and just be here again, to just be Clarke. Specifically, the Clarke that wants some fucking chocolate in her damn mouth right now. She dives in the water and swims to the waterfall, pulling herself up and standing in the cave. “What the shiznit?” Clarke breathes looking down at her not wet clothes. _‘Well that was nifty as all fuck’_ She hums in approval. She has the biggest grin all the hell over her face when she sees it. It’s a fountain. A fucking fountain of chocolate. And holy fuck Clarke is just awed by it. Walking to it in a haze of stupid wonder and just sticks her face into it with excitement. 

~~~

“Heda Lexa kom Trikru, it is time for you to join your entwined. The spirit of Heda and I have some work to do. However, you may witness as you wish, for you too seek a revenge you are owed from at least one of these pieces of trash. But, I implore you not to keep your entwined waiting too long.” Wanheda rumbles in the deep sinister voice as the red eyes glow brightly. Lexa nods in understanding to Wanheda and closes her eyes straight away. When she opens them the yellow glow of Heda’s spirit flashes in Lexa’s green eyes as the spirit embodied within Lexa comes forward, sitting up straighter to mirror Wanheda.

Lexa opens her eyes and finds herself where Heda’s spirit always meets her. Identical in a way to Trikru. Her home. Massive trees and branches are everywhere. It instantly calms her spirit as she jumps up to climb branches. Perched up high on a branch, she settles in to watch what transpires in the throne room.

~~~

**“My dear,” Heda’s spirit lilts with a smile to her love.**

**“Meizen (beautiful),” Death rumbles sweetly back.**

It makes Lexa smile seeing the spirits so unabashedly in love. Even after all these years apart, their love had never faded. Lexa watches as both Hedas turn to Komfoni with identical expressions of revered respect. Not through her eyes this time. It’s different. She doesn’t question why though. She’s learned not to.

**“Nannette, it is a pleasure seeing you again.” Death nods in greeting to the elder.**

**“And you as well,” Heda Komfoni replies with the utmost reverence, bowing her head to Wanheda incarnate.**

**“You have honored both of us, Heda Komfoni,” Heda nods to Nann as the elder bows to her as well. Death turns with cold eyes to address the three guilty individuals.**

It sends shivers down Lexa’s spine and she isn’t even there. It makes her feel sorry for the skaigonakru.

**“The innocent spirits of those you have slain so needlessly have visited with me. Extensively. I have seen and heard all - every order, every act, every thought. From all three of you. And today, I will give them the justice they cry out to me for, bestowed in the same manner by which they were taken,” Death snarls in fury.**

**In a flash, Wanheda is in front of Ike, clutching his man meat angrily. It makes the man and half the skaigonakru jump in surprise.**

Lexa is fairly sure the man just pissed himself from the look on Death’s face right now. Still, it makes her blanch that Clarke’s hand is holding that disgusting thing, yet grateful that Clarke isn’t watching this.

**“2,152 acts of bushhada, Ike kom Azgeda,”it roars furiously, turning to Nia growling. “3,527, you, Nia kom Azgeda are directly responsible for.”**

**“Wait, this is just a misundersta….” Nia begins to plead, only for death to clutch her throat viciously to silence the stupid woman.**

**“We were just following orders!” Quade protests in mock innocence.**

**“Do you not think we haven’t figured all of you out by now?” Heda asks tilting Lexa’s head with a challenging sneer.**

**“Quade kom Azgeda, you are a violent sadist. You enjoy making people hurt, making them feel pain. It excites you, dare I say, arouses you.” Wanheda growls lifting Clarke’s hand.**

Lexa’s jaw drops as she watches a tent form in front of Quade’s pants at the EXACT same rate as the lifting of Wanheda’s hand.

**“And you, Ike, are a SEXUAL sadist. You enjoy inflicting pain and humiliation of the sexual variety upon others. The more demeaning, degrading, cruel, harsh, and painful the better. Therefore, I feel it is only right for you to experience what you have inflicted on your victims.”**

**“What a bunch of sick fucks…” Nia cackles wickedly, enjoying this show far too much for Death’s liking. The entity glares at her and steps forward menacingly.**

**“You, Nia, are a classic Sadist. You enjoy both varieties. It is why you enjoyed watching the rape, torture and killing of all your victims from beginning to end. Therefore, you will be punished the most before you die. Just so we can ensure you endure ALL the degrading torment you made every one of your victims suffer. But rest assured, none of you will be moving on to the next life. I will ENSURE that your bodies are dismembered and scattered randomly throughout the clans, NEVER to be united again, never receiving the honor of the purifying pyre. You will rot in the soil of this land, falling away to decay where you belong, never to pollute my people again.” Wanheda growls.**

Lexa watches the color drain from Nia’s face with great satisfaction. The disgraced queen has fully grasped just what Wanheda is implying, as have the two beside her who look just as pale and have now started shaking in horror. Lexa finds herself glad that Costia will finally be avenged, that she can let go of that terrible burden that’s been weighing on her heart for so long. She thinks of how comforting it is to her knowing that every single victim that perished just like her lost love will be avenged. It is more than Lexa could’ve asked for, but something really only Wanheda could do. And for this reason, Lexa is more than willing to hand over the killing of those three kripas (demons). That and Lexa was happy not to have to witness the humiliating, degrading acts she knows Wanheda has in store for them. She understands why she and Clarke were sent away. Trusting both spirits will carry out the vengeance for her slain people. Carefully, she turns to climb down. She has seen and heard enough. She hears instruction being called out as she descends through the tree branches.

**“Skaigonakru, you will stand guard outside the doors. But I will allow you to listen as you stand guard if you wish to. Nannette will remain here to attend both of us to ensure we are safe. Although I assure you that it will not be needed.” Death flashes an ominous grin at the skaigonakru as eyes widen in amusement and smirks begin to appear. Retirees and current skaigonakru nod in unison to each spirit, Death first, then to Heda. And, finally, once more to their beloved leader as they all turn and march out in a strong display of power.**

Lexa watches this last exchange as she walks to the little meeting place behind the waterfall where she was instructed to go. It has the brunette sighing in relief that the kru will be saved from this spectacle also. Though Komfoni, she is sure, is going to enjoy this a bit too much having waited far too long for this moment to seek justice from that heinous woman. Too many people she knew had been affected and torn apart needlessly because of that kripa (demon). 

When clothes begin to be unceremoniously sliced from bodies, that is when Lexa breaks into an all-out sprint. As much as she’d LOVE seeing this disgusting, life scarring scene she would much rather be in her lover’s arms at this moment. As soon as Lexa gets close enough to the lake’s edge, she dives down into the cool water, swimming under the water in long strokes until her green eyes see a faint light above her. Resurfacing, the brunette takes a big gulp of air and pulls herself up into the tree cavern, grinning when her clothes are instantly dried before taking off down the corridor, taking note as it begins to slowly transform into a rock cave. _‘Huh, this must be Clarke’s’_ Lexa thinks, looking around. That’s when she sees a blonde figure with her entire damn face stuck under a chocolate fountain, literally letting it pour right into her mouth. _‘Of course, that is what bribed her ass to leave so damn quickly…’_ Lexa chuckles, shaking her head.

~~~

“Really?” A well-known voice chuckles. Clarke turns to the voice, mouth still dripping with chocolate.

“Lexa!!!!” Clarke cheers excitedly, throwing both hands up and dancing over to her lover like a psychotic looking bat.

_‘Jok (fuck)… Just how much of that has she had?’_ Lexa thinks with wide eyes.

“I told you Clarke was waiting…” Heda’s spirit reminds, softy echoing inside Lexa’s mind with a hint of amusement.

“The effects will not last outside of this realm.” Wanheda assures, chuckling right after.

_‘Wait… you can hear…’_ Lexa begins confused.

“Only in here, for this moment. When you leave, this place will no longer exist and this shared connection will be broken,” Heda’s spirit explains.

_‘Yeaaaaah… have you run that by her yet?’_ Lexa asks amused as she catches her dancing chocolate dripping lover and pulls her closer, wrapping her up in a hug and burrowing her face into her shoulder.

“MMMMMM huggies!!” Clarke hums with a gleeful grin. Lexa chuckles into her shoulder and shakes her head.

“Hodnes (love)… Just how much of that have you had?” Lexa asks, snorting at feeling Clarke begin to dance as they hug.

“I THINK I CAN SEE SOUND!!!” Clarke exhales with a psychotic smile splitting her face, causing an eruption of laughter from Lexa.

_‘You bribed her weird ass with chocolate so she wouldn’t see any of that, didn’t you?’_ Lexa thinks in amusement.

“MMMHMMM and worked like a charm… started running to it before she even opened her eyes.” Wanheda chuckles in victory.

Lexa feels Clarke begin to pull away, wanting to take her over to the chocolate fountain. “Not yet!” Lexa squeaks holding her tighter. It makes Clarke grin like an idiot… well… more of an idiot. She’s almost maxed out in that area at this point, but she manages... Smiling that Lexa needs her as much as she needs Lexa. Mirroring that little phrase she had said to her in her old room so long ago, needing Lexa’s comfort just to calm down. And then it hits her like a ton of bricks, suddenly understanding why Lexa might need her comfort.

“You freaking watched after they told you not to!” Clarke accuses in realization.

“Just until I knew Costia would be avenged,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s neck.

“And was she?” Clarke hums down to her brunette lover. 

“Mmmhmm… and every other victim the Azplana (ice queen) killed just like Costia. It’s more than I could've ever asked for.” Lexa admits. “I think I just realized I had to let go. It needed to be Wanheda. This wasn’t something I could do. All the others deserved their justice just as much as my Costia did.” 

“Hey… I’m proud of you…” Clarke whispers, feeling a smile on her neck from Lexa. “Duuuuddde… You know what I just realized?” Clarke breathes wide eyed, Lexa looks up at her. “I actually listened and YOU didn’t… shit… I think hell just froze over…” Clarke mutters stunned. Wanheda and Heda bellow in laughter at this, loud enough for both of them to hear & causing the blonde to beam proudly.

“You were bribed to obey…” Lexa cackles rolling her eyes.

“STILLLLLL COUNTS!!!” Clarke declares excitedly doing a victory dance with Lexa still in her arms laughing. “OOOOHHHHH MMMYYYYY GODDDDD!!! LEX!!!! LEX!!! LEX!!! LEX!!!” Clarke exhales in a gasp like yell batting at her lover while dancing like a weirdo. “LET’S GO STICK YOUR TIT IN THERE SO I CAN SUCK CHOCOLATE FROM IT!” Clarke squeals in sheer delight at this idea. Eyes lit up with anticipation that has Lexa snorting in laughter even harder than she was before. Barks of laughter echo out from both spirits at this declaration as well.

“Clllaaarrrkkeeee!!” Lexa chuckles as she is dragged over unwillingly behind her dancing lover.

“It’s like ALLLLL my dreams come true!!” Clarke whispers with an excited/psychotic grin of glee. Lexa really didn’t want to but that look in her lover’s face was so damn adorable. She hated that sticky feeling and wished that she had something to fix that. The second that thought formed, the wall they were looking at in front of them changed, opening into a room with a sink and dish of soap.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers, watching a towel appear.

“TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!” Clarke chants completely ignoring her lover.

“CLARKE!! Look!!” Lexa exclaims turning the blonde towards the wall.

“WOAHHHHHHHH!!! How did… did you do that? Was that here before?” Clarke rambles in awe.

“I don’t know, I was just thinking of how cute your face looked and that I hate that sticky after-feeling. You know?” Lexa rambles in thought.

“Yes… I am well aware of your weird OCD ways…” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes.

“I just wished there was something to change that… and then I saw the wall open up…” Lexa states, nodding to the sink. The blonde gets a weird look on her face. Like her mind just imploded and regathered again.

“I WISH FOR A CHOCOLATE SHOWER!!!!!” Clarke squeals without a moment’s hesitation. Both jump when the chocolate fountain is replaced with a MUCH larger one that is pouring down chocolate in waterfalls. The blonde cheers and starts tossing off clothes from her body like they are hot cakes, doing a happy naked dance as she brazenly sprints straight for that shower, opening her mouth and bathing all in it like a crazed lunatic. Lexa is snorting in laughter from the side watching her lover get disgusting in there. _‘Keryons we are gonna need a bigger joken (fucking) sink…’_ She thinks in amusement. If she weren’t looking right at it, she wouldn’t have believed it. But right where the sink was is now a HUGE lake that continues to expand the more she watches. 

“WOAHHHHHHH!!!!” Clarke exhales in awe. “BUBBBBBLEEEEESSSS!!!! IT NEEDS BUBBLES!!!” Clarke cheers excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air. Effectively slinging chocolate every-fucking-where. Lexa cackles knowing that was coming a mile away as bubbles in multiple colors and scents start appearing in the air and water. The lake magically transforms into the biggest bubble bath in freaking existence right before their eyes. “WITH A SLIDE!!!!” Clarke shrieks jumping up and down as a HUGE water slide twirls all the way from the bubbly suds, up to the multistory ceiling. “AND TOYS!!!!” Clarke chirps excitedly flapping her arms looking like she is about to burst with happiness. Lexa is laughing in near hysterics at her blonde lover who is thoroughly enjoying this moment WAY more than anyone else in existence could. Suddenly the blonde turns to her lover and frowns. “I wish Lexa was naked!” She demands, clapping when the clothes shimmer away. Lexa looks down and rolls her eyes at Clarke who now is sporting a happy, lewd grin. The brunette snorts in laughter as she walks over to her ridiculous lover in the chocolate shower. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE DO NOT WALK TO CHOCOLATE SHOWERS!!” Clarke screeches indignantly which only causes Lexa to laugh that much harder as she is physically dragged over. Lexa can’t help but shriek in surprise when the chocolate rains down on her. Clarke just rolls her eyes at the brunette. _‘Seriously… only Lexa would scream in this freaking situation…’_ She thinks in amusement. “Relax woman! It’s make-believe! It’s supposed to be fun!” The blonde chuckles as she bends down to suck a chocolate covered nipple. _‘Yep… it’s official… this moment right here… is perfect…’_ Clarke thinks happily. Lexa smirks down at her absurd lover having the time of her life down there with the most absurd looking grin all over her face. She lets it occur for another minute or two until Lexa bends down to whisper in her lover’s ear.

“Dibs on rubber ducky floaty…” She grins, getting an immediate gasp of offense, and they race each other, diving into the heated bubble bath that smells DELIGHTFUL! Clarke’s triumphant grin when she reaches the HUGE inflatable duck first, and plops herself on top to ride it, is one of the record books. Reaching down to pull her lover up behind her, they sway in the water together.

“OMG… think we can take it down the slide?” Clarke whispers excitedly, mouth agape, staring in wonder at the slide. 

Lexa couldn’t remember laughing so much in her entire life. Her cheeks physically hurt from smiling and whooping at Clarke as they slide down for the 500th time. She is fairly sure the two spirits are purposely slowing down time for them in here so they have time to enjoy this interlude together without titles, responsibility or death weighing on their shoulders. Just Lexa and Clarke.

It’s funny just how much her lover has loosened her up, helping Lexa relearn how to have fun again. She’d lost sight of that over the years as a result of all the trauma, the hardships, loss, and death. But Clarke, in her healing, rediscovered that, passing it on to Lexa in turn. Before, when she came here, she sought refuge, letting Heda take over. She just climbed trees, slept, walked around or found a serene place to relax. She would never have thought of ANYTHING like this in a million years if Clarke weren’t here.

Ironically, this is what Clarke is thinking too. How she would’ve been still standing there with her head in the chocolate fountain if Lexa hadn’t shown up. Not wishing to get clean. Or discovering the secret magic hidden within this refuge. _‘I wish this could be real life’_ Clarke sighs longingly.

‘ _Nice try_ ,’ Wanheda chuckles, earning a pout from Clarke. 

~~~

By the time the execution is finally over, Nia’s body is covered in bruises, miscellaneous fluids of questionable origin, and exactly 3,527 cuts by Wanheda’s blades - one for every victim she was responsible for. The spirits of Heda and Wanheda made DAMNED sure that woman experienced EVERY SINGLE thing her victims had. Each act of torture she’d ordered others to fulfil was done to her as well. Every cruel, humiliating deed that was prompted from her lips was bestowed upon the former Azplana (ice queen). In the same way the acts that both men had committed for their Azplana were also done to them - the spoken name of each victim, and a cut from Wanheda’s blades in remembrance. Each and every one, just as it was with Nia.

When all was calm and silent once again, victims devoid of beating hearts -those bits lay away from their bodies. Each one ripped out while the victim still breathed, by Wanheda’s bare hand - only then did she allow the Skaigonakru back in. Witnessing Wanheda and Heda both dripping in the blood of all three victims, blood and gore splattered from the torture she ensured these evil souls endured. Bodies and hearts were transferred back into crates to be rushed to Azgeda. Orders were issued that they be hung from the gates of the Ice Palace itself for all Azgedans to see, alongside the bodies of the other guilty parties that had been dispatched previously by skaigonakru. The orders expanded to guard the displayed bodies, ensuring they are disposed of to HER specifications, thereby preventing these souls in particular from EVER moving on to hurt her people ever again, EXACTLY as Wanheda had decreed to the former disgraced Queen. The current Skaigonakru team all bow in compliance and move out at once with the three dead bodies, racing to Azgeda before they decay too badly, wanting the people to be able to identify who exactly is hanging in front of them.

Eventually, the crates are removed from the room. The only things now remaining are the puddles of blood all over the stone floors. Nann wordlessly turns to begin the monumental task of cleaning the mess, operating on instinct after being a maid for so long now, only to be stopped.

“Please, Nannette. Sit and rest after standing for so long. Heda and I made this mess. Therefore, it is only right for Heda and I alone to clean it up.” Wanheda directs firmly, pulling up a chair for the elder and rinsing her boots of blood with great care, as Heda fetches some cold water and bread for Komfoni to eat. 

The retirees come back from delivering the last crate to the carts downstairs and look stunned at the scene before them, much like Nann herself was at the moment, witnessing the two most revered gods in their culture voluntarily lowering themselves to such a menial task. Skaigonakru jump to bring rags and buckets of water the second the spirits request them, only emptying buckets and bringing fresh water as specified by Wanheda herself.

The two embodied spirits continue to wipe up the pools of nastiness with rags, wringing them out in the buckets of water just to do it over again - wash, rinse, repeat. Even Nann had to admit the two were incredibly fastidious in their humble work, which is definitely telling that Wanheda bears NO similarity to Clarke… that is for damn sure. That weird child would’ve bolted the instant she saw cleaning needed to be done.

After a good bit of time had passed, when the MANY scattered pools of vitriol were wiped up, some Nann hadn’t even noticed accumulating, they requested mops and strong cleaning solution be brought in. The Skaigonakru hastily went about providing this, bringing mops, buckets and cleanser to each, then staying to watch the two mop the ENTIRE throne room floor. Multiple times. Until the water is no longer red and no trace of the execution remains.

Honestly, Nann had never seen that floor looking THIS clean in her entire life. The spirits send the kru back with the cleaning supplies and request buckets of warm water, washcloths and towels. Also requesting a bath to be drawn for Nann, as well as themselves.

“We want to clean ourselves properly before calling the girls forward once more. They would be distressed coming back to this.” Wanheda explains. First hearing this has Nann doubtful until she thinks about it again with fresh eyes. Both spirits inhabiting her girls have already had to blot the blood off themselves multiple times to keep it from dripping all over the clean floor, not wanting to make NEW puddles in the process of cleaning the old. Lexa’s iconic ringlets are now soaked with blood, right along with Clarke’s once blonde hair that is now blood red, dripping down both of their backs and fronts, soaking their shirts, armor and down to their pants both front and back. Viewing it this way, she could see how even her Lexa could be a little distressed by this. Of course, the spirits do not tell her that both are currently playing in a HUGE bubble bath at the moment. Which is the REAL reason they don’t want to distress them. Being clean only to have to RE-CLEAN themselves of this vileness would distress anyone.

~~~

Unbeknownst to the people in the throne room, the girls have been watching events from their bath since before the deaths of the three individuals. They lay in each other’s arms on that gigantic duck floaty in the steamy bubbly water, seeing and hearing Wanheda say every victim's name with every cut issued. Listening to Wanheda describe who they were, what they suffered as it issued the cuts, dragging out their agony before ripping out the hearts of each fraga (murderer). It’s long and emotionally exhausting to hear but, as Hedas, both feel it necessary to pay their respects to their fallen people who lost their lives at the hands of these cruel individuals. 

However, Clarke being Clarke, she insists on making absurd death sounds at each heart being ripped out, excitedly wishing for slow-motion and a remote to replay it over and over again. Lexa is left in tears from laughing so hard at the squishing and dying sounds that come from her weird lover’s mouth.

The moment they see the two spirits cleaning, both sets of eyes widen. For VERY different reasons. Lexa is humbled that two gods would ever voluntarily submit themselves to such base labor. While Clarke is BESIDE herself with joy. Laying back in a hot bubble bath, playing with her love and going down the slides, watching with all out GLEE as someone else does the cleaning. Declaring it THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF ALL IDEAS!! quite loudly, causing both spirits to bellow out laughter in response to the blonde.

“This is the BESTEST BEST day ever!” Clarke sighs. Happily going down the slide a couple more times, with Lexa and without, deciding to have a ‘who can shoot out the furthest from the slide while riding on the duck’ contest. Which of course, Clarke thought up. The very second, Lexa climbs up the slide, the blonde races to the chocolate fountain for another drink -the VERY one that Lexa has now declared her cut off from- able to dive back in and wash off the evidence before Lexa shoots out the end of the slide. “NO FAIR!!!! HOW DO YOU GO SO FAR?!” Clarke whines in protest, getting a self-satisfied smirk from Lexa.

The brunette falls over into the warm water and resurfaces next to her lover. Pulling Clarke in a kiss and immediately smelling the chocolate on her breath. “SERIOUSLY?! WOULD YOU STOP STEALING DRINKS?!” Lexa cries out in a frustrated huff.

“Fuck no! You should know me better than that!” Clarke grins excitedly earning two brays of laughter from the two spirits again. Both look over to see where the spirits are in the cleaning process. Blue and green watch the retirees come back and set up two partitions in the corner of the throne room. Along with two HUGE basins to fill with warm water. Several towels, and wash cloths to use as well. Wanheda and Heda take off their boots, meticulously cleaning them before passing them to Komfoni. It isn’t until clothing is taken off and rinsed of blood that it clicks.

“YESSS…. WE DON’T EVEN HAVE TO CLEAN OURSELVES!!!!” Clarke shrieks, happily producing more laughter to erupt.

“Yes, we thought you two would enjoy that.” Heda’s spirit echoes.

“Along with a significantly longer bath time.” Wanheda chuckles.

“We VERY much do! Thank you, that was…” Lexa begins sweetly.

“BADASS!!!” Clarke interrupts elatedly earning more loud laughter to erupt and a slap to fire off from Lexa. 

~~~

When they are signaled it is time to head back home, both girls head back to the shore of the bath. Instantly dry and clothed moments after standing on the shore. Both turn to one another to hug and kiss one last time before turning to meet their respective spirits. Clarke waits for Lexa to leave before stealing one last drink hearing a cackle from Wanheda who KNEW she’d do this. Diving in the lake water to swim to the shore as she walks towards their typical meeting spot. On the way, she decides to pick some flowers for Wanheda as a thank you for creating such an incredible place just for them, a place that allows absurdly huge bathtubs, ducky floats, waterslides, and chocolate fountains. For cleaning the pools of blood and her body so she wouldn’t have to. For killing these horrible people so she wouldn’t have to. Helping to keep her people and Lexa’s safe now.

She thinks of all this as she picks out flowers for the entity. Studying colors and arranging them just so. Of course, death has long since arrived and has been watching her with great amusement. The girl FINALLY comes skipping up to it and holds them out like a little child, all proud and beaming.

“For me?” Wanheda echoes curiously.

“YEP! For being so awesome.” Clarke nods happily.

“You beheaded flowers for me. That is very thoughtful! I greatly appreciate this!” Death voices bouncing its voice around the hillside happily. Clarke frowns down at the flowers in confusion for a few seconds. Then looks up at the entity in sudden realization and alarm. It has the spirit chortling and telling her it was teasing her. It makes her breathe a sigh of relief again before finding herself back home. In warm pajamas next to Lexa and Nann.

“What took you so long!?” Lexa asks frustratedly. “Wanheda wouldn’t say a thing. Just laughed.” She frowns frustratedly.

“I picked Wanheda flowers as a thank you!” Clarke beams proudly earning chortles from both women. “And did you know you behead flowers when you do that though…” She mutters a little freaked out. Which does NOTHING to calm the two women. It lasts a few seconds before the blonde excitedly launches in to explaining EVERY detail of what they got to do. The elder is crying, she is laughing so hard hearing all of this. Suddenly understanding PERFECTLY why they insisted on cleaning themselves before allowing the girls to come back.

“Oh… I have to show you girls something… The skaigonakru have been working on it while they were guarding the doors in shifts.” Nann chuckles leading them both out in the hallway in Nann pajamas, wet hair, and slippers. The retirees warmly greet them excited to have them back. Rushing them to the old abandoned room on their floor. 

“Isn’t this the one with holes in the outer wall?” Lexa asks worriedly.

“Sha, come look!” Jokull beams opening the door to a HUGE looking bird nest of sorts. Crate wood left over has been used to build a GIANT birdhouse of sorts that fills most of the room. Complete with ramps up and down around the abandoned room and the birdhouse. Spare linens, twigs and furniture have been repurposed by the birds who have apparently been just as busy. Already creating a HUGE nest on the highest and largest floor of the birdhouse. Gonas insulated and lined the wooden floors and walls with spare linens, towels, and stuffing from old furniture, which they assure can be changed out and cleaned when needed via doors they installed around the birdhouse. The holes on the outside wall of the abandoned room have been boarded up. All except one that allows the two birds to come and go as they please. That one hole left open is strategic, they are told. Using the other holes around it to build a little roof over it to shelter rain or snow from coming inside the room. They even have a little cloth drape that hangs over it to allow the two to push aside to leave or pull closed when they return. At least until the real door being created by the kru is complete.

“Oh, so they can come get us!” Lexa exclaims in understanding.

“Yes, we are still trying to figure out how to create a little enter and exit into Nann’s room though.” Paxtn chuckles with a smirk. Clarke and Lexa look at each other with a grin, having an idea of what to do, asking for a saw before both race off, instructing the men to wait in there.

Sprinting up to Clarke’s treehouse on the top floor, the girls push the door open to access the rest of the floor. Heading over to where they believe the room is located, Lexa shows Clarke how she created her treehouse last time, tracing her steps to the room from the treehouse and recreating it above on the top floor. Making tiny holes to test where they are. Gratefully it only takes a second try to find the target they are looking for. Of course, Lexa insists they repair the hole and goes about filling it, with help from the skaigonakru who ran to acquire the necessary spackle to do so.

Before long the skaigonakru look up, hearing sawing noises emanating from the ceiling. Soon enough a saw protrudes out of the drywall and their Heda’s bushy head pops out. Clarke and Lexa repurpose thin metal tubing, used for what seems to be ducts, to make a little walkway while Lexa works to fasten it in place and works with the kru to smooth out the opening. As they do this, Clarke, being Clarke, keeps herself busy by creating tiny holes in the ducts to create light for the birds. Gonas climb up on each other’s shoulders to pass various supplies up to the tan disembodied hand. Gradually a little bird sized passageway is created over to Nann’s room. Which Lexa ADAMANTLY refuses to cut into until she asks Komfoni WHERE she wants it. Climbing all the way down while Clarke continues to construct the passageway. The elder allows the girls to cut into a corner of her bathroom. The skaigonakru assure they will clean it up to make it nice. In the meantime, though… Skaifaripa finds great fun in testing it out even before the passage is ready, popping into and running out of the end not even connected to Nann’s room, peeking out of the little holes Clarke created making the two chuckle. When he figures out where the tubing leads to, he does a little happy dance on Nann’s shoulder. Insistently, he shows her how he climbs in and out of it repeatedly, looking like a game of peek-a-boo as his feathered head pops in and out of the hole in Nann’s room. Baunmeizen seems content to stay up in the birdhouse in their nest, though she does come once with Skaifaripa after it is all completed, just to try it out. She seems just as excited as he was when she figures out what it leads to.

Over the next few days, the holes in the ceiling are cleaned up and transformed. Left over metal ducts are connected from the hole in Nann’s bathroom straight to the top corner of her bedroom wall. There the skaigonakru work with Fei, Oxyte and the natbilda to create little two-way doors, tediously testing it to thin it out to ensure they can both use it. Little perches are created to allow the birds to push up against the door to go back into the tubing to return to their room. The natbilda and goufa find great fun ensuring that Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen can use these. A little wooden door to and from the passage in Nann’s room is carefully created to match her wall panels, seeming to blend in the little bird-door so it disappears from view when not in use. 

Conveniently, the metal duct looks like the random piping and tubing in the ceilings of some of the rooms, so it doesn’t seem out of the ordinary. In the bird’s room, a little box is formed around the hole in their ceiling. A swinging wooden door is placed here, as well as in the little outer-wall hole to replace the cloth drape. Both entry points are outfitted with little perches when the birds need the leverage to open the door. Goufa have outfitted ‘toys’ for the birds; tiny baskets to hang from the ceiling at random, swings, coiled ropes for them to climb and netting for them to explore. Mirrors are placed around some of these which apparently is great fun for Skaifaripa, as the bird had become terribly vain and REALLY enjoyed checking himself out, shrilling out wolf whistles to indicate he likes what he sees. This always gets a lot of chuckles which is probably the real reason he continues to do it. 

It seemed that making things for the birdies is the new favorite hobby in the orphanage, as there is now an INFLUX of little birdhouses to hang up everywhere. Each time the kids finish new ones, they insist on coming with the kru to hang them for the birdies themselves. The goufa have also gotten creative with the other decorative little toys, such as weaving little beaded necklaces to hang up like swings and drilling holes in wooden blocks, then stringing them onto sturdy twine to be hung to create the same effect.

~~~

It’s very late at night, and most of the tower is asleep, when the last two-way door is installed in the bird room. Both girls shoot straight up in bed at hearing a loud excited squawk resounding from Nann’s room. Clarke looks at her dad’s watch on her wrist and groans.

“It’s fucking 3am!!” She whines frustratedly as she flops back down.

When Nann rushes out with Skaifaripa, Lexa knows something is going on for certain. It was VERY unlike him to EVER do this. Plus, Baunmeizen is not with him. Clarke sits upright, seeming to read Lexa’s mind with that worried look all over her pale face, and they hop out of bed to follow Nann quickly down the hallways. Personal guards are now following behind them, forming a weird conga line, to see what’s going on. They creak open the door and cautiously make their way in very quietly, uncertain to what they might find. Thoughts flood Lexa’s mind of Baunmeizen being sick or hurt somehow. Skaifaripa flies right in the birdhouse and chirps for them to follow. The elder reaches up opening the wooden door to look inside to investigate.

“Holy shit… is that what I think that is?!” Clarke whispers wide eyed as Baunmeizen moves over to Skaifaripa, giving them a clear view of the nest she was in.

“Eggs… She laid eggs…” Lexa gasps.

A cheer erupts behind them at this revelation that has Skaifaripa looking like a proud papa bird, puffing his chest out proudly beside his worn-out looking mate that is still sitting near the four eggs ready to hop back on to keep them warm. They smile when Skaifaripa nudges her over to Nann while he goes to sit on their freshly laid eggs. The elder delicately examines her and smiles. Congratulating her warmly and confirming to everyone she is just fine, just tired. Nann is handed a bowl of water for the bird to drink to her fill. Unsurprisingly the pretty white bird takes big gulps in between rests in Nann’s arms. One of the retirees comes back in holding a plate of hellmouth roots and other treats for them. Carefully, she places the water bowl on one of the lower sections before hand feeding the exhausted bird, wanting to be sure she got enough to eat and drink before gently setting her down next to the nest so she can resume her position on the eggs. Once she’s settled, Skaifaripa races over to Nann expecting the same treatment drawing a chuckle from everyone. The elder smirks and does the same thing for her little proud feather child before setting him back with his new little family.

The next morning, word quickly spreads, and Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen’s eggs are the talk of the tower. Lexa is pretty sure this is the first time in their history that the Polis tower has celebrated the laying of eggs. So to say the birds are well tended afterwards would be a HUGE understatement. Maidens and kru come to check on them repeatedly, to fill their water bowl and offer it to both birds and to refill their plate of hellmouth roots as they handfeed the two proud parents. It is with no small surprise that there is a constant rotation of visitors to come see the eggs and affectionately tend to the beloved featherheads. Therefore, it isn’t surprising just how easily both birds find adapting to Polis Tower life to be, becoming quite fond of being so well loved and cared for by so many. Although, Lexa and Clarke are pretty sure the influx of hellmouth roots might’ve helped in this department, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... apparently I am not a fan of killing people in Fanfic... or in real life... just in case anyone needed me to clarify that... posting any death scene or execution makes me HELLA nervous... Plus, I REALLLLYYY liked the badass Lexa moment in the show where she killed Nia. But I knew this wouldn't have worked in my story with how much the clan leaders favored Lexa after the whole Titus showdown. Plus... there is the whole Roan situation... So I had to divert. And I battled the shit outta it. I lost count how many times I changed this execution scene... trust me... Sappholian edited every one of them.. lol. Never argued or even gave a heavy annoyed sigh. Just went about editing after I changed something and gave me great feedback as I continued to battle this out. And no I am never going to stop bragging about that, Sappholian... so get used to it... Lol. 
> 
> The amount of research I did for this one was... absurd at best. From researching the type of birds Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen were... their average egg laying number... nesting habits... mating behavior... etc... seriously... never thought I would EVER have to research that... Like EVER... Sadism was another i found myself researching a lot. Even pulled out my handy DSM-IV from grad school... DSM IV = Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - 5th Edition. This is what we use to diagnose anyone with a mental disorder in the US... ISD 10 is what we use Internationally... We use both in the states... it's confusing... I know! But, It has several lovely sections I pulled from in here for those gross trashbags known as Nia clunkies. Along with a couple other sites about average victims for perpetrators. No I'm not kidding... that was eye opening at best... So yea... just know the amount of work i put in to these chapters are probably absurd... but I don't care because this is how I write... Plus it ends up being fun for me and you guys... otherwise I would never do this... let's be real... OH! ANDDDDDD!!! Don't forget to leave me some love and let me know what you think!! <3


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one slow and easy. Just let it happen naturally and that's what came to be. It felt like a nice change to the fast and furious style. This one is VERY fluffy. Apparently it was needed after last chapter. At least for me that is. Not sure about you guys. So enjoy! And let me know whatcha think!!
> 
> Give a big round of applause for Beta Beast: Sappholian!!!!! <3

Nann uses this new found interest that the goufa and natbilda have acquired in the birds as a learning experience by teaching each one about eggs, birds and how to take care of them, then explaining what Skaifaripa does and promises to show each one how she will train his new little ones as they get older. The kids are taught how to introduce themselves to the birds and how to behave so it doesn’t make the avians uncomfortable. They take group field trips outside in the forest to find wild birds like them, watching how those behave and interact with each other in the wild versus how the pair in the tower reacts. She continues these lessons every day and even lets the participants visit the birdies to feed them some Hellmouth roots.

Back in TonDC, Indra has been busy as all crap trying to free up her schedule to allow her and Octavia to spend extra time in Polis. She had been running to and from the campsite that the Skaikru joken branwodas will be utilizing, training gonas to observe and creating multi-level leadership within her guards, exactly as Heda had instructed and with WHOM she specified for each position. Honestly, Indra was getting nervous she wouldn’t be able to swing a Polis visit at all until the entwining ceremony with all her duties weighing her down. Well… until a thousand of Heda’s best gonas show up along with a rather sheepish looking Abby kom Skaikru. It has Indra chuckling that she never once considered that her bushy-haired yongon in Polis wouldn’t have already planned for this. The thousand warriors outnumber Skaikru 3 to 1 easily, and that is before you add in her own Trikru warriors. It effectively put her out of a job once she got everyone organized. 

The minute the Nia situation was taken care of, Lexa had sent over several volunteer Skaigonakru to ensure things went smoothly while Indra was in Polis, making certain that everything proceeded to Heda’s and Wanheda’s specifications. As gonas arrived, Indra met with the groups to apprise them of the situation at hand, reminding them these Skaikru can be rude and disrespectful simply because that is all they’ve been taught to be, and that it is their job to show them there is, indeed, another way to behave - a better one - even for the most infuriating of the Skaikru people. Because these people were, in fact, Wanheda’s own. Therefore, if any of them tried to fuck this up, it would be Wanheda herself that they’d be answering to. This last tidbit was QUITE effective, to say the least.

~~~

“Rae, will you come look at the mural and tell me if it’s shit or not. You’re the only other person that’s actually seen space.” Clarke calls out as she walks into the room.

“Well, shit is my second favorite cuss word so whhhyyyyy not!” Raven replies without hesitation.

“I’M COMING TOOOOO!!!” Luna cheers from the back, drawing a chortle from Clarke who’d had no doubt she was there as well. The pair was almost inseparable nowadays. Something that Lexa and Clarke were more than happy about. The two were great together. Luna was really protective and went out of her way to teach Raven about Polis life, giving her tours and introducing her to people in an effort to get her out of her workshop at least once a day, if not more. Amma and Nann were also frequent visitors, building rapport with the girl as time went on.

“Well, yeah… someone’s gotta protect her when she says crude, offensive things to everyone she meets.” Clarke quips with a smirk.

“You call a random lady ‘old’ one time…” Raven huffs rolling her eyes.

“Yeah well… you use that word on Nanna and not even Lexa, Luna, and I combined can save you from her wrath.” Clarke adds seriously with wide eyes. Luna looks over at Raven and nods fearfully.

“What? Is she like a ninja or something?” Raven asks doubtfully.

“Yes.” Both reply in unison with the utmost resoluteness.

“Wait… they have those here? Seriously?” Raven exclaims as they walk out her door.

“Oh, yeah… and trust me… Nanna’s the closest thing to the head badass death ninja here in Polis.” Clarke informs her as the guard tails them to the elevators.

“And our superior,” Ifin nods, earning a groan from Raven as they enter the metal cage.

“God she’s worse than Lexa, just ya know… older…” Raven complains with wide eyes of exasperation.

“Don’t say that word!!!” The two retirees hiss in the same level of panic as Clarke and Luna had.

“Oh wonderful. You drank the crazy Kool-Aid too…” Raven huffs as they walk out to the playground floor. Amma smiles and greets them warmly as they make their way down to the orphanage floor. “Holy shit, Griff! You did this?” Raven gapes in disbelief.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Amma chuckles at the Hispanic girl.

“Fuck… I mean yeah… sure, I heard you were good at art… But not like this level type of shit,” Raven admits with wide eyes of disbelief.

“Mom wasn’t a big fan of me practicing this in public… or like… anywhere… ever.” Clarke shrugs.

“Of fucking course, she didn’t…” Raven hums as she hobbles forward to study the mural closer.

“I put more stars closer to the top because the ceiling is going to transition into a night sky. I didn’t want it to look out of place. Plus, I’m going to go back in and use glowing paint on them as well.” Clarke explains walking closer to Raven.

“No. It’s perfect.” Raven whispers in awe, hobbling forward with tears in her eyes. “It looks just like it. Like I’m on a space walk all over again.” She can almost feel herself floating taking in all the wonder and the beauty. Just like she did before with Finn, in what seems like decades ago. “If you ever find yourself without a mural to paint… I want one just like this…” She requests softly.

“Okay,” Clarke grins in approval.

“You know, I kinda thought they were insane for watching you paint all the time. But I kinda get it now…” Raven hums still looking around wide-eyed. “How are you going to do the ceiling?” She asks curiously, looking upward.

“They’re making me a scaffold-net-thing to lay on when I paint. I want to wait until these walls are dry enough first, though, so we can cover them up.” Clarke explains with a shrug.

“Makes sense.” Raven nods approvingly. “I can’t believe you can fucking do this…” She mutters, shaking her head.

“See… now you know how we feel when you make… well… ANYTHING…” Clarke grins over at Raven who smirks back at her friend.

~~~

“Heda?” A little voice whispers as she feels a tiny hand shake her shoulder. A green eye peeps open and finds a blonde-haired boy standing next to her bed with palpable excitement.

“Aiden?” Lexa croaks groggily. Holding up the covers for him to crawl in with her. He grins and shucks his boots off before sliding right in to snuggle up to Lexa’s chest. Lexa smiles and sneaks a kiss to his blonde head just like when he was a strikon, sneaking into her’s and Costia’s bed for snuggles as soon as he woke up. It makes her smile, also silently cheering her and Clarke for actually wearing pajamas to bed last night instead of their usual nonexistent attire. 

“Frog day?” She smirks down at the boy who is practically vibrating under the covers in anticipation. She gets a fervent nod that has her chuckling. “Mmm…. And was Komfoni up when you snuck in here?” She asks curiously.

“Sha! I snuck past her on my way in here.” He grins up at her. “I’m getting hot chocolate!” He whispers excitedly.

“Well, of course you are,” Lexa chuckles down at him as she cuddles the boy closer, rubbing his back like she used to do when he was a strikon. “I am afraid Wanheda is not a morning person, though.” She whispers with a smirk down to Aiden.

“Can I use Frank to help?” Aiden asks, hopefully causing a snort of quiet laughter from Lexa.

“Let me see him,” She cackles as the boy pulls a frog, looking mildly confused and discombobulated, from his front pocket. “How long have you had this one?” Lexa chuckles watching the boy lovingly pet the frog.

“Couple days.” He beams at her.

“And has Amma found out yet?” She asks curiously.

“Yep! Frank's job is to eat all the bugs in the orphanage!” He grins happily. Nann smirks and hands over Lexa’s tea as she walks in the room.

“Here, I will trade you a frog for your hot chocolate. I found some bugs in my bathroom this morning.” Nann hums holding out a cup for the boy who happily hands over poor Frank. Lexa chuckles watching the elder turn to transport the frog for his buggy breakfast. She manages to get two cups of tea down before Komfoni is unable to hold the boy off any longer. Excitedly he crawls past Lexa and over to Clarke. Plopping the frog right on her chest and whispering her name excitedly.

“Wanheda!!” Aiden whispers, shaking her shoulder excitedly.

“Pirates smell like cheese,” Clarke mumbles sleepily pushing his hand away, both eyes still firmly shut as Aiden looks back confused at a chuckling Lexa.

“Come on! It’s frog day!!” Aiden chirps gleefully bouncing on his heels as he shakes her harder.

“Finger holes are purple,” Clarke blearily huffs mid-snore, causing a laugh to erupt from Aiden and Lexa. Nann had been gone since the boy plopped that frog on the girl’s chest. 

In the end, it’s the loud croak of the frog that does it. A blue eye pops open at the strange noise and she freezes momentarily. Both eyes are now wide open, unsure what the fuck she is looking at. Until Frank puffs his throat and croaks again. That is the moment the proverbial shit hits the fan. Clarke’s face distorts in horror and she bellows out a piercingly loud screech, tumbling right off the side of the bed backwards, feet still visible and sticking up in the air. Thanks to Aiden’s quick hands, the frog is snatched from her chest before it tumbles with her.

“Hodnes (love), you okay?” Lexa calls out when the feet don’t move. She gets snoring in response that sets off the cackles yet again. 

Aiden grins and crawls over towards where she fell off just as the blue eyes open again from all the laughter, popping his head over the edge with a huge excited grin and causing another shrill scream in response. Aiden gives a huge belly laugh as Clarke scrambles to move away from the bed, hurriedly scurrying over to Nann with eyes as big as saucers that never once leave that green little monster blob thing. The elder whispers something in the blonde’s ear and gets an affirmative nod that seems to amuse Nann.

“We will be right back. Why don’t you go show Frank to the boys at the front door,” The elder suggests leading Clarke to the bathroom. “There are several who will be pretty excited to see Mr. Frank there.” Aiden perks up and slides off the bed in a hurry.

~~~

Clarke shuffles back in frowning with a yawn and immediately plops down on top of Lexa with a grumble.

“The fuck is a frog day?” Clarke blearily mumbles.

“When the weather is perfect for frog catching,” Lexa grins.

“And the green slimy blob monster you let that child sit on my chest would be?” Clarke mutters glaring at Lexa who is still chuckling.

“A frog,” she grins.

“Named Frank, apparently. Here, drink this. The boys can only occupy that child for so long.” Nann warns, handing Clarke a tea cup. The blonde flips over and takes the cup burrowing under the furs with Lexa as she sips. It takes a cup and half before she speaks again.

“Is there particular reason that kid felt the burning need to share this disturbing news with us so fucking early?” Clarke mumbles blearily. Lexa snorts in laughter and nods at her lover who has yet to open both eyes.

“I believe he would like you to join him.” Nann grins refilling the girls cup

“Mmmm… that’s a hard pass from me… You have fun though, Lex.” Clarke hums back, shaking her head for emphasis.

“They live in mud,” Lexa deadpans to her lover.

“Really?” Clarke retorts opening both eyes and freezing hearing this.

“Yep.” Lexa nods casually as she continues to drink her tea.

“I like mud,” Clarke voices wide eyed like the thought just hit her upside the head. She hadn’t been allowed near the stuff since she left the treehouse with Lotan.

“Hmmm… imagine that,” Lexa hums right back with a smirk. Three maidens come in with breakfast trays for Clarke, Nann, Lexa and Aiden, chuckling to each other.

“Would you three send in a certain scruffy haired little handful and his slimy little friend so he can eat his breakfast?” Nann hums greeting her girls warmly.

“Sha, Heda Komfoni,” One of the maiden’s chuckles with a nod. 

All three take a seat at the table, passing out plates and glasses of orange juice, hearing the giggles coming a mile away, which has Nann and Lexa smirking before the door even swings open. Romping in comes Jokull with Aiden riding piggyback and holding Frank in his hands.

“We found some spiders, Heda!” Aiden exclaims excitedly as he slides off the gonas back, high-fiving Jokull a couple of times with a silly looking handshake in between.

“Spiders?” Clarke asks, alarmed ignoring their handshake in her moment of panic.

“Sha! They are Frank’s favorite thing to eat!” Aiden nods sitting.

“The slime blob eats spiders?” Clarke exhales in realization, sitting up straighter all of a sudden with a funny look on her face.

“And any other bug. But those are his favorite.” Aiden nods.

“Huh…” Clarke hums stunned. Suddenly not hating the slime blob as much anymore.

“Would you like me to take Frank to see if we can find any more?” Jokull whispers to Aiden. Nann mouths a ‘thank you’ to the man.

“Yeah!!” Aiden nods excitedly. Carefully pulling up the frog from his lap and whispering something to it, he then hands it over delicately to the big man. He winks back at Komfoni, who chuckles and asks the boy to go wash his hands, then goes about dishing him up a plate loaded with eggs, fruit, and toast.

“Is he singing about frogs?” Clarke asks, smirking as she looks back at the little voice coming from their bathroom.

“It was how we taught him how long to wash his hands.” Lexa chuckles back with a grin.

“Mmm… frogs were the only way we got that child to do anything for a bit there,” Nann laughs in memory.

“He would hop everywhere, for a solid year, instead of walking,” Lexa chortles with a nod.

“You’re kidding?” Clarke laughs in amusement.

“I wish! Took forever to get him ANYWHERE!” Nann mutters with wide eyes.

“CLEAN!” He announces holding his hands out as he walks back in the room.

“Good job!” Nann cheers out.

“Was Frank the first frog you ever saw, Wanheda?” Aiden asks in wonder as he swallows a mouth full of eggs.

“Yes, he was,” Clarke nods at him.

“Coooooollllll!” He exhales with a huge grin over at Lexa.

“So, what about frogs makes you love them so much?” Clarke asks curiously. Nann smirks over at Lexa almost in a ‘here we go,’ look. Lexa chortles quietly and nods in agreement.

“They are the bestest survivors EVER!” He exclaims animatedly.

“Really?” She asks almost in disbelief. The boy nods excitedly at her.

“They adapt better than any other animal in the forest! There is even one frog called the wood frog that actually freezes in the winter. AND survives to thaw out when it’s spring again!” Aiden describes, shoving eggs in his mouth at a rapid pace.

“Shut. Up! They freeze? Like solid?” Clarke gasps with her jaw dropped open.

“I KNOW! And get this… they can see forwards, sideways and upwards all at the same time!” He rushes out as he takes a huge drink of orange juice. Nann and Lexa chuckle as the two become almost instant friends right there and then. Aiden enthusiastically spouts off all the frog facts he knows to a completely engrossed audience of Clarke Griffin.

“So glad you found that frog book in the archives,” Lexa chuckles quietly over to Nann. The elder smirks at her with a nod.

“Never witnessed that child sit so still before in my life,” The elder hums with a smirk. The frog lessons last all through breakfast, takes a short break while they change into their attire for the day, and picks right back up as they get their hair braided by Nann.

“What kind of pants and boots are these?” Clarke asks curiously. They fit over their leggings and leather boots. She’d never seen anything like this before.

“Waterproof. Because I know your weird little self is gonna bathe in that stuff,” Nann mutters rolling her eyes earning a cackle from Lexa. “Which reminds me, why don’t you go check my closet, Aiden?” Nann smiles at him with a wink. The boy scampers off and cheers can be heard moments later.

“You got him some too, didn’t you?” Lexa chuckles at the elder.

“Of course. If anyone could use them, it would be that child.” Nann chuckles watching the boy come in wearing his gift, beaming.

“Okay, those are adorable!” Lexa chuckles at the little waterproof overalls he comes out in.

“It’s got a Frank pocket too!!” He exclaims pointing to the pouch at his chest.

“That reminds me, go ahead and get a bowl of water for Mr. Frank. He was looking a little parched earlier.” Nann hums over her shoulder. Aiden nods and happily skips over to the sink to fill a bowl of water to place in the deep tub. Carefully putting Frank in it to swim around in. Clarke comes over after her hair is done to watch him hop around with Aiden as Lexa gets braided. This is where Amma finds them when she pokes her head in, promptly chuckling at the two mesmerized as they watch that frog in Heda’s tub.

“Whatcha think of Frank?” Amma hums walking over to Clarke.

“Did you know they don’t drink water! They freaking suck it through their slimy-ass skin?” Clarke exhales in disbelief causing a cackle from Lexa and Nann.

“Yep. And we’ve had ZERO buggy screeches since Mr. Frank and his counterparts moved in too.” Amma nods with a smirk.

“We rotate Frank with other froggies so we make sure they survive and stuff.” Aiden explains.

“Some of the littles love….umm...hard…” Amma translates over to Lexa and Nann who chuckle.

~~~

If Indra didn’t adore Lincoln so much, she would’ve strangled the boy for getting her child so hyped up. The boy told this weird child of hers every single cool fact about the ‘grounder capital,’ all of which Indra is now having to listen to, repeatedly, as they make their way there.

“And did you know there is a giant ass candle at the top of this big fucking house!?!” Octavia exclaims for the thousandth time.

“Mmmm… seen it many times.” Indra smirks rolling her eyes.

“Really?” Octavia asks excitedly sitting in straighter behind Indra.

“Sha, I’ve told you this already yongon (child),” Indra chuckles.

“How big is it?” She exhales excitedly.

“You’ll see,” Indra hums grinning when she hears the groan she receives each time she answers like this.

“If you JUSSSTTT tell me, I’ll stop asking!!” Octavia whines hopefully.

“No, you won’t,” Indra cackles knowingly.

“Nah, I wouldn’t,” Octavia laughs in agreement.

“What if I tell you a story? Would you shut up long enough to listen?” Indra smirks back at the girl.

“About Heda?” Octavia asks, perking up.

“Sure,” Indra chuckles as she thinks back to one she could tell. 

“When Heda Lexa was a goufa, she was the tiniest little skinny thing. Built a lot like you are, to be honest. She may not have been the strongest, fastest, or tallest goufa in all the clans, but Lexa was most definitely the hardest working. She absolutely REFUSED to give up if she was struggling with a certain move or skill. I have never seen anyone relentlessly tackle something the way Lexa does.” She begins. “When she finally moved up from her training staff to a sword, that child practically slept with it for weeks. We had to sneak in and take it away when she was asleep every night, just so the silly thing wouldn’t accidently slice her hand off in her sleep.” Indra hears a chuckle from behind her and grins. “And as we typically do, we had given her the size larger than she would actually use to help strengthen sword muscles while she grew into her new weapon.”

“Like you did with me?” Octavia asks. 

“Sha, like I did with you. It is tradition in Trikru and proven tactic to aid the strikgona (young warrior) to excel that much faster in their swordsmanship. But as I explained earlier, that child was like a little skinny beanpole. She could barely even hold that sword up longer than a few seconds when she first got it. Suffice it to say that swordsmanship did not come naturally for Lexa. Her muscles were not attuned to the weight of the sword. Without it, her body moved flawlessly. But with it, she was clumsy and rough in her motion, struggling to move at all.”

“You're lying.” Octavia huffs rolling her eyes.

“Nope. Not at all. And one night I figured out exactly WHY she was sleeping with her sword.”

“Trying to seduce it to work with her?” Octavia chuckles, bringing a snort from Indra.

“She was practicing holding it each night before falling asleep, still sheathed, held straight out from her for as long as she could, repeatedly, until eventually she would fall asleep still holding it.” Indra explains with a smirk. “You see, when it is sheathed it weighs more.”

“Huh… did it work?” She asks curiously.

“Mmmm… by harvest she was the top goufa in her training class. Bested most others a year or two above her, as well.” Indra chuckles. “Once that Lexa gets something in her sights, she’s as relentless as a hungry panther until she fulfills it. Always has been.”

~~~

“This place is perfect!” Aiden whispers, crouching to study the mud currently oozing up to his shins.

“Yeah!! Muuuuudddddd….” Clarke hums, happily lifting her boots to sink them back in the sticky muck to make more fart noises. Each one has her and Aiden both giggling and Lexa smirking at the two goofballs in front of her. _‘And she was worried they wouldn’t like her,’_ Lexa thinks, amused by her blonde lover.

“Oh, look over here!” Aiden calls waving the blonde over to the marshy pond surrounded by a few clear puddles. “You see those little round things?” He whispers pointing to the bunch on the edge of a puddle partially covered by some leaves. Clarke nods tilting her head to look at them better. “Those are frog eggs.” He explains searching the water some more. “And if you look carefully in the pond water, you can see little tadpoles,” Aiden instructs pointing to a few that swim by.

“Those… are frogs? They don’t have fucking legs?” Clarke mutters confused as fuck.

“I know… cool huh? When they first hatch from their eggs they’re like little fish that can only survive in the water like those little guys. But as they age, they grow up to look like Frank. And can live in the water or on the land.” Aiden explains grinning as he sets down Frank to go hop in the pond.

“Dude… that’s insane…” Clarke mutters with wide eyes.

“I know! No other animal evolves and adapts to their surroundings like the frog does!” Aiden raves animatedly to her. 

Lexa is chuckling at the two of them in their own little world. She could almost feel Costia smiling there with her as both of them watch the two bond with each other over frogs. And even though she will always wish she could’ve prevented the pain Clarke feels from losing her father, here she finds herself grateful for the first time. Grateful that Aiden has someone other than herself to help him through his own losses. 

“Lex…. I mean Heda…” Aiden calls out, quickly correcting himself.

“It’s just us Aiden. You can call me whatever you want. Titus is no longer around to reprimand you,” She assures, smiling warmly at his little slip up.

“Oh… right… Okay… well, Lexa is one of the best frog catchers… like EVER. So, I want her to show you how she does it first.” Aiden brags, earning a grin from Lexa at the familiar name that has been years since he’s spoken out loud.

“Wait… Lexa… You catch frogs?” Clarke asks in disbelief. “Like… with mud?”

“Sha! She taught me how!!” Aiden tells Clarke excitedly, earning a chuckle from Lexa.

“Titus HATED it!” Lexa whispers as she passes by.

“Ahhhhhh…. There it is.” Clarke chuckles in understanding, watching the brunette get into a crouch, moving with little sound… even in the mud… which Clarke is still trying to figure out how she does it.

“You see how she is moving really slowly and quietly?” Aiden whispers excitedly. In one quick move Heda swoops down and pulls up a MASSIVE frog. “WOAH!!!!” He cheers jumping up and down. Lexa chuckles and brings the frog over to the boy who is practically rocketing off in glee.

“Show off…” Clarke mutters under her breath to Lexa who grins slyly at her lover in triumph.

~~~

“Now this is the law of the tree, as old and as true as the pine. And the gona that shall keep it may prosper, but the gona that break it will die. As the branches that jut from the tree, the law runneth forward and back; For the strength of the kru is the gona, and the strength of gona is the kru. Tread lightly from tips of toes to bottom of heel; For remember the night is for animals hunting and forget not the day is for their sleep….” Octavia recites in hesitant spurts as she tries to remember it all.

“Hey… you remembered more than last time…” Indra hums approvingly.

“Why do I have to memorize this to be a Trikru gona? Can’t I just fight?” Octavia huffs frustratedly.

“Because it helps remind you of important lessons that will ensure your survival. And it is our way.” Indra relays calmly, as she’s done every other time the child has asked this. 

She had a feeling the girl had never received any proper schooling growing up. It hadn’t escaped the chief’s notice how much longer it seemed to take Octavia to read anything. At first, she was worried the girl’s eyes might be bad. But she quickly crossed that off as a possibility the more her training progressed. Octavia saw things perfectly without issue, but it was obvious that she favored things that were more physical in nature, such as fighting or training. She’d rather go outside and train with Lincoln, learn to hunt, cook, clean her kills, or even make traps. But, hand her a piece of paper to read from and this was usually the result, with a lot of frustration and pouting. 

Still, Indra was patient. She knew this had to be a particularly sore spot for the girl raised in the skai among all those intelligent people. For Trikru though, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Which is probably why Octavia adapted more easily to them than she did to her own people. But it was moment’s like this that Indra could still see the look of failure and disappointment begin to bubble up again in Octavia. Regardless of how far the girl had come, how much she’d learned and conquered since arriving, this struggle was one she appeared unable to overcome. The chief was hopeful that some time with Clarke and Lexa would do her some good. Having the best, most obsessed reader she knew of spend some time with Octavia could hopefully lead to Lexa figuring out what the issue was. Not to mention that the child was OBSESSED with all things Heda, which had Indra hopeful the kid would open up to her and let the issues rise to the surface.

~~~

“This is the most entertaining frog day ever.” Aiden grins, crouching in the mud with Lexa watching Clarke attempt for the 4000th time to catch a frog on her own, adamant that she was going to do it. Both her and Aiden have been happily sitting back watching the show ever since.

“This is my favorite part,” Lexa chuckles, watching as Clarke thrust her hands in the mud and screeches like a manic the second she feels squirming. Running frantically with it in her hands in circles until it eventually squirms out where she then screeches while trying to chase the frog around the muck.

“Should I tell her the screaming won’t help her catch them?” Aiden chuckles.

“No way…” Lexa cackles as they watch her streak right by them several times.

“YOU ALMOST HAD THAT ONE!” Aiden cheers excitedly, earning a beaming lopsided grin from the blonde that has Lexa snorting in laughter. 

By the time they finally wander in for lunch, Lexa’s big whopper of a frog is deemed the new Frank. Aiden assures Clarke it took him almost a year until he finally caught his own frog without any help. Of course, Lexa doesn’t have the heart to break it to Clarke that Aiden was also a toddler at the time who had trouble walking in the mud on his own, especially after how relieved her lover looks at hearing the reassurance from Aiden. 

Lexa grins when she spies Nann standing in front of the tower with three of her maidens, each sporting very amused expressions. She had to admit, they probably do look pretty funny at the moment, trotting in, slathered in mud, holding a HUGE wiggly frog. Nann’s audible sigh when she gets a full look at Clarke has the three maidens chuckling right along with Lexa. The shimmering blonde hair is gone, muddy dreadlocks now replace it. Her hands, arms, and face are caked with it, as well. 

Each maiden sets her bucket down and gets to work on one of the three muddied individuals. Frank gets plopped in a half full bucket for him to swim in while Aiden gets clean. Amma is chuckling as she watches from the orphanage balcony, asking all about it as Clarke and Aiden excitedly fill her in on EVERY detail. Aiden and Lexa are quickly deemed ‘clean enough’ to march inside while Clarke gets ganged up on by the other, now free, maidens. Buckets are emptied and refilled twice while Clarke is busily telling them ALL about her frog adventures. Mud-bibs have already been peeled off each of them and whisked away to the laundry by the maidens. Lunch trays are then allowed to be brought outside for them to enjoy in the sun with Nann. Clarke is ELATED by this prospect, excitedly explaining the concept of a picnic to Aiden. He keeps looking over at Lexa, confused as to why eating outside is suddenly so fun for the blonde, but going along with it just to humor Wanheda. As soon as they finish eating, they are escorted up to baths already prepared for them on the top floor. Aiden is sent off to Komfoni’s tub, not wanting to dirty up the one orphanage tub for the others. He happily strips off his muddy clothes in Heda’s bathroom, then skips off butt naked to Komfoni’s tub, leaving Clarke blinking in stunned amusement as she looks over to see Lexa cackling at her.

“You weren’t kidding about the naked thing… huh?” Clarke mutters chuckling.

“Nope. And he was raised here. This is normal for him.” Lexa chortles untying her boots.

“And why is it that little kid butts are so freaking cute?” She exclaims earning another chuckle from the maidens.

“In that case, Wanheda, you should experience bath night down in the orphanage. Us maidens fight over who gets to go help each time,” one of the maidens informs her with a chuckle.

“Hmm… that reminds me. Heda and I got to experience a different kind of bath in Trikru. It was like a large pool that some of the people built in their homes. I have a few of the builders coming here to see if they can make one for us. What would you think if we got them to add one for the goufa floor as well?” Clarke asks curiously.

“How big?” One of the maidens asks curiously.

“Like a small pond,” Lexa explains with a smirk as all their eyes widen and look at each other.

“We could bathe all of them at once,” one of them realizes.

“With all the other maidens helping,” another nods with wide eyes.

“The ones we were in, both Heda and I could swim in easily. I’m not sure I would want the goufa bath to be that deep. Especially for the smaller ones.” Clarke describes them.

“Well, we could always build two,” Lexa adds behind Clarke. “Is that room beside their bathroom still unused?” 

“Sha,” A maiden nods.

“We could knock down the wall, make a smaller wading pool for the strikons and a bigger, deeper one for the goufa that can swim.” Lexa offers.

“Okay, but then you get to be the one that informs Orlan and Zaera about this…” Clarke mutters. 

Lexa smirks at her lover while the maidens chuckle and go to take muddy clothes to the laundry, giving the couple privacy to bathe. There is ZERO funny business during their bath this time after Lexa warns Clarke that, if they are still in the bath when Aiden gets out, he will attempt to join them. Just as any other goufa downstairs has done on multiple occasions.

“I’m actually sorta impressed he didn’t attempt to do that the instant he got to my bathroom…” Lexa hums with a smirk as she washes her lover’s absurdly muddy hair.

“Remind me to thank those maidens for unbraiding our hair while we ate,” Clarke voices as she scrubs her skin down.

“Sha, they have this down to an artform by now,” Lexa chuckles in agreement.

“I can’t wait to see the goufas’ faces when we show them Frank!” Clarke grins widely, dunking herself quickly and turning to wash Lexa in a frenzy, making her lover laugh as the girl speeds through washing Lexa’s hair. They are tying their robes shut just about the time a little blonde boy holding a frog comes zooming into the room, towel wrapped around his waist as he races to them and excitedly declares he got to bathe with Frank. Lexa cackles and looks over at a shrugging Komfoni who claims it gave them more time to finish. Clarke gets dressed faster than ever before, pulling on the first thing she gets her hands on and rushes out to occupy Aiden so Lexa can go get dressed, letting Komfoni brush and braid her hair while she sits on the floor next to the boy, playing with Frank as he hops between their laps.

“Has anyone seen a certain naked yongon (child) of mine anywhere?” Amma calls out, smirking at the naked blond-haired Aiden hopping down the hall with Frank, towel abandoned in the bathroom. Lexa chuckles before she pokes just her head out of the closet, hiding the fact she is only half-dressed, to witness that naked little boy running to Amma with that excited look on his face.

“AMMA!! LOOK!!” He grins running to her with Frank.

“WOAH! That’s a big one!” Amma chuckles with a stack of clothes for him in her hands. Sitting down, she works his underpants onto him as he holds Frank, listening as he excitedly tells her all about their frog catching and getting to bathe with Frank. That produces a cackle from Amma. “So, was this frog day everything you hoped it would be?” She hums working on his pants and socks.

“It was SOOOO much better!” He sighs happily getting a chuckle from Lexa as she comes out dressed and ready for Nann to tackle her hair.

“Where is my other blonde yongon?” Amma hums curiously.

“Getting inspected that she put everything on correctly and didn’t skip anything,” Lexa smirks in amusement at a chuckling Amma.

“Yes, this would be why I still dress most of the boys,” the fisa chortles at Heda.

“Verik went for like a month without underwear once,” Aiden grins at Lexa, producing a snort of laughter.

“And informed Heda when that trend suddenly stopped,” Amma smirks at the boy.

“Titus was nomou (no more) and we moved in with Nomi Amma and Noni Fei,” He smirks. Nann snorts hearing this as she comes to oil and brush out Lexa’s hair.

“Half those boys were lucky if they remembered to put on clothes with that branwoda,” She mutters rolling her eyes.

“No, we tried that on purpose. You and the maidens always caught us.” Aiden confesses seriously, earning a mirthful cackle from Lexa.

“It’s incredible to me at times that you aren’t the one who actually birthed these children, you know that?” Nann voices in exasperation.

“I’ve said the same about you and the one you are braiding, as well.” Amma retorts with a grin at the elder.

“OMG yes! They even stand the same weird way!!” Clarke adds, walking in.

“Oh yes, I did that on purpose to annoy Titus,” Lexa grins widely.

“And I readily helped,” Nann chortles in admittance, getting another round of laughter.

~~~

When they get down to the orphanage, they find most of the little screechers are napping and the majority of the natbilda boys excitedly crowded around new-Frank. It doesn’t escape Clarke’s notice that Lexa sneaks off upstairs in the direction of the nap room, promptly rolling her blue eyes when Lexa comes back out with a sleeping stowaway. She’s snuggling a snoring Elisae who’s still sucking her thumb and clutching her stuffie-bear tightly. She’s even still covered in her blankey from the nap room, which has Fei chuckling at her.

“Heda, if you wake that child early, her cranky little butt is spending the rest of the day with you,” Amma warns, pointing a finger at Heda.

“Don’t tempt me.” Lexa smiles, kissing the sleeping little girl. 

Yarla walks down from the library, reading her art book, when she spots the blonde by all the boys. Grinning, she races over excitedly to greet her art buddy. It has Lexa and Amma smiling as they watch the shy girl’s face light up.

“They delivered the glowing paints! Can you show me how to paint with them?” Yarla whispers into Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke is so stunned she was spoken to that the blonde can’t even say no. Amma and Lexa follow them down and put both in Fei’s old shirts before letting them get to work, then taking a seat by the wall grinning as they watch Clarke carefully pry open the colors to show the budding artist, getting oooh’s and ahhhh’s at each can that is opened, just like Clarke did when she was a strikon.

“When were they delivered?” Lexa whispers, curiously.

“This afternoon. Caught her attempting to sneak up to your quarters,” Amma smirks knowingly at Lexa who grins broadly. “Convinced her to see if the art books Wanheda gave her mentioned anything. You’re welcome by the way.” The fisa chuckles with a grin over at Heda.

“That look on Clarke’s face when Yarla spoke to her just now, though...” Lexa whispers back.

“By far one of the most adorable things I’ve ever witnessed,” Amma nods as they watch the two gradually add in some of the glow paint on the murals. Yarla is the paint can holder, while Clarke keeps explaining how this paint is different.

“I’ve found it a lot easier when I paint with this glow stuff to keep some of the lights off. Not all of them, just enough so I can see which color is glowing.” Clarke illustrates pointing to some of the stars.

“Oh, so you can see the details.” Yarla nods quietly in understanding.

“Exactly. See if the colors match up…. And where the paint can is.” Clarke grins at her getting a grin of amusement at Wanheda’s joke.

“Can I ask you something?” Yarla asks quietly.

“You can ask me anything you want,” Clarke hums right back without hesitation.

“Is it true your nomon didn’t like you painting?” The adolescent asks, apprehensively.

“Sha, and got punished for it when she caught me. She thought it was a waste of time. Didn’t stop me though… in fact it did the exact opposite.” Clarke chuckles with a smirk.

“That is what Titus did, too…” Yarla whispers.

“Yeah, he sounds like a real asshole, that Titus,” Clarke whispers back, earning a giggle with a nod.

“Is that why your friend seemed so angry? She is used to people being mean to her? Like Titus?” Yarla asks curiously. It makes Clarke grin and nod.

“Sha. She is still learning that not everyone is like that. But it might take her awhile,” Clarke explains warmly. “Raven, she didn’t grow up like us. She didn’t have a Nontu and her Nomon was not a nice person. She was younger than Elisae when she had to learn how to take care of herself,” Clarke explains, frowning. 

Lexa and Amma both freeze hearing this, gazing down at the tiny thing contentedly snuggling into her Heda with her teddy bear. To think that any child had to fend for themselves that young was horrifying. It definitely put Raven’s behavior in a better perspective for them though, revealing so acutely how the young woman needed to be loved and, more importantly, to heal so she can learn how to accept that love. They watch the artist and her pupil paint in relative silence after that, both far too absorbed in their thoughts to really talk. Lexa kept sneaking kisses down to her littlest natbilda, who happily sighs each time she smells her Heda in her sleep.

“How come you use the blue there instead of the white like you did before?” Yarla asks intrigued. It makes Clarke smile at the girl’s particular attention to detail.

“Good question. The white - you see how it dries on the stars? It’s a bit too stark in contrast, so I use the blue to smooth out the transition.” Clarke explains as she applies it around the earth. “Here… Go blow out two candles over there.” She instructs, grinning at the girl who sets down the paint and races over to do as she was told. There’s a little gasp of wonder as Yarla carefully walks back over in complete fascination.

“This was a wonderful idea,” Amma hums with a grin, watching them.

“Agreed.” Lexa chuckles watching them all wrapped up in their own little world. By time Elisae wakes, the earth, moon and almost all the stars on the walls are covered in glowing paint. The little girl flutters her eyes open and gasps at finding herself in Heda’s arms.

“I nite-nite wif yous, Heda?!” Elisae whispers excitedly around her thumb. Clarke and Yarla look over, chuckling at the strikon.

“You were so cute I couldn’t resist the snuggles!” Heda explains with a shrug, prompting a snort of laughter from Amma.

“Yeahs… I good snugglers!” Elisae nods seriously, then tugs at her diaper, just as Amma knew she would.

“Are you all dry?” Heda hums smiling at her and helping her undress.

“Yeah! I bid durl!” Elisae declares proudly, stripping herself down to her bare little butt.

“You are all dry! Good job, big girl!” Lexa cheers, high-fiving her.

“Pweeettyy!” Elisae gasps, tugging Heda to take her over to where the girls are painting.

“Can we put panties on you first?” Amma chuckles, getting a shake of a head at this idea. This one earns a cackle from Lexa as she picks up the half-naked toddler.

“YAWA!!!” Elisae cheers when she sees her. The adolescent chuckles and kisses her striknatbildasis on the head.

“Okay… but could you be ANY cuter?” Clarke declares with hands on her hips smirking at Elisae.

“Yas!” Elisae nods without hesitation, earning snorts of laughter from Amma and Lexa. Clarke cackles and high-fives the strikon. “Wanheedas… hows you doos dats?” She asks looking in wonder at the wall.

“Make it glow?” Clarke asks, grinning at her.

“Uh-huh,” She nods, gaping in wonder as she looks all around her.

“This super special paint Mr. Hakal made with his wife and sons!” Clarke explains setting down her paint and taking off her painting shirt carefully. “Wanna see?” She asks holding her hands out for the toddler to come to her. The toddler beams and nods leaping over, yet keeping one hand clutching Lexa’s shirt the entire time, which Clarke finds hysterical. “She don’t trust your ass for shit…” She chuckles in amusement. Lexa rolls her eyes, walking over to get some panties for the toddler to put on and depositing the diaper in the laundry.

“Which ones?” Amma hums with a grin. Holding up a pink pair in one hand and a soft purple pair in her other hand. The little girl puts her finger to her lips and taps it a couple times. In a VERY Heda like move that has Clarke braying in laughter. Lexa is grinning like an idiot over there, but quickly comes over to smother the little girl in kisses.

“Where did you learn that?” Lexa declares tickling the little imp and pinching her bare little toddler butt.

“YOUS!!! MY HEDAS!” Elisae cheers excitedly as Lexa gets handed the purple pair that are declared the winners of today.

“You wanna help me tell Wanheda what we decided for her to paint next?” Yarla whispers, getting an excited little cheer as Lexa pulls the little panties up the dancing toddler and works on her pants. 

“Comes, Wanheeedas!” Elisae insists, tugging her sleeve. Of course, Lexa’s sleeve is in the other hand so they are both marched to another room. “Dis is de fishie rooms!” She cheers excitedly. Clarke looks around at the bathroom and slowly pieces it together.

“You want me to paint fish in here?” She chuckles. Yarla grins and whispers in Elisae’s ear.

“Undawear?” The toddler asks confusedly.

“No!” Yarla cackles. “Where do fishes live?” She coaches.

“In da wata!” Elisae chirps.

“OHHHHHHH!!! You want me to paint it underwater with lots of little fish! Well that seems appropriate! That way you can swim with them when you take a bath!” Clarke agrees, nodding enthusiastically. Elisae gasps excitedly and turns to Yarla, obviously not piecing that concept together until this moment. Lexa is chuckling at her excitement as Amma joins them and gets screeched at in excitement at this concept as well. 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke chortles. “I may have to do some research first! I’ve never been to the ocean. Definitely never been under one,” She hums thinking.

“That’s okay. I know someone who is OBSESSED with all things ocean.” Lexa smirks at her.

“Oh right! Duh! Luna!” Clarke chuckles with a nod. “Are you ready to do some painting research?” She asks down to Yarla.

“Me?” Yarla gasps at her.

“Well yeah. Who else? You're my painting assistant, right?” Clarke tells her like it's obvious. The grin this receives has Amma and Lexa cackling at the adolescent. “Tomorrow, we'll meet here and go to the archives to see if we can find some pictures. Oh, and interrogate Luna until she is sick of us.” She replies, getting a hazy grin in reply. Clarke looks over at Lexa and Amma who are cackling at the girl.

“In case you were wondering, that’s a yes in ‘adolescent excited beyond words’ language,” Amma chuckles over to Clarke who smirks. Only then does Clarke look down at her own hands and frowns.

“But we already took a bath!” The blonde instantly whines, looking over at Lexa with a pout that has Amma cackling.

“I don’t know why you are complaining to me when we both know I am not the one who holds the final decision.” Lexa smirks at Clarke.

“SOAP!” Clarke exclaims rushing over to the sink to wash her hands frantically. Elisae grins and toddles over to the stool she uses to wash her hands, pushing it over to stand up next to Wanheda and grinning at her happily.

“I sings da hands soapy song for yous. Kays?” Elisae chirps smiling up at Clarke. The blonde chuckles and tells her to go for it. “Tops and bottoms! Tops and bottoms! IN BETWEENS! … Yous supposed to scwubs them hows I tells yous…” She protests frowning.

“Oh, well that makes since… Okay… Start over. I’m ready this time.” Clarke assures with a grin.

“Tops and bottoms! Tops and bottoms! In betweens! In betweens! All around your fingers! All around your fingers! Now dhey’s cleans! Now dhey’s cleans!” Elisae belts out at the top of her lungs leaving the three behind them cackling even harder. Clarke is REALLY trying to keep a straight face at this adorable little toddler. But the child is making it hella hard right now. “Dhey still dirties…” She frowns at Clarke’s hands and arms that are still coated in glowing paint.

“Hmmm… What if you sing slower…” Clarke suggests, earning a beaming grin and a happy nod. The toddler proceeds to sing almost in slow motion, a syllable every six seconds at best that has the three behind them crying they are laughing so hard now. It’s like you hit the slow down button on her chirpy little singing voice. It even has Clarke chuckling as she scrubs. Especially at the…

“iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeee….”

...that proceeds for the next several minutes. When Elisae FINALLY reaches the end, Clarke’s hands have MAGICALLY turned out clean thanks to the song being a solid twenty minutes long.

“You did it! Look!” Clarke gasps pretending it was all due to that little song. Elisae cheers and runs over excitedly to Nomi Amma and Heda.

“I’s helpeds hers washed her hands all cweeaans!” Elisae cries excitedly.

“Good job!” Amma praises kissing her head.

“If Wanheedas neededs a bubbly baths… then... then umm… I come pway wit hers so she won’ts be sads. Kay?” Elisae tells Lexa who grins at the cuteness of this child.

“That is so sweet of you! I am sure she will love that, if Heda Komfoni makes her take one.” Lexa assures seriously smothering the toddler with kisses and tickles, which produces mounds of giggles and squeals from the toddler.

Suddenly, they hear a shrill tiny bird like squawk upstairs that has Amma smirking. Turning on her heels she marches up to the repeated LOUD squawks, with both Hedas on her heel, to figure out what the fuck is happening, only to find that it’s Xander who has plopped himself down on the floor by the bookcase and is currently screeching as loud as his tiny lungs will go until his Amma comes to find him.

“I’m sorry, was I not there the SECOND you woke up?” Amma chuckles as the boy screeches happily while making a beeline to her.

“I can’t… That’s hilarious…” Clarke sputters.

“Did you figure out how to call your person?” Lexa chortles as the boy giggles.

“Yeahs… he WOUD!” Elisae nods with wide eyes, earning more laughter. “TAYWA!!” Elisae cheers wiggling down to go hug her friend. 

They chuckle watching the girls run over to play with each other by the blocks, promptly getting to work building something with some of the other toddlers. A gona sneaks in and whispers something into Heda’s ear that causes a grin to spread across her face. The brunette nods and sneaks out of the playground with Clarke. They meet up with Nann and a team of maidens when they get to Roans room.

“Damn… she found us…” Clarke mutters frowning, causing an amused chuckle from Roan who appears to have already been ‘maidened’ up, looking freshly scrubbed and attired in his best Haihefa gear.

“You two really thought you’d just go greet them in painting clothes, huh?” Nann smirks in amusement at them as the girls are shuffled off by the maidens to change in Roan’s bathroom.

“Uhh… up until about two seconds ago... yes… yes I did.” Clarke quips right back as Luna walks in to meet up with the party.

“Shoot… I knew I should’ve gone straight down…” Luna exhales pouting as she is led back with the other two Heda’s by two chuckling maidens.

“What? Did you think I made those fancy things for all of you just for fun?” Nann chuckles in amusement as she walks in the bathroom to oversee the changing process. Clarke is swatting at maidens who are attempting to wipe off the paint from various parts of her body. The blonde is now hissing and batting furiously, leaving Luna sniggering at her.

“Stop fighting it, Hodnes (love). It goes much faster that way,” Lexa assures with a smirk of amusement over to her. Nann walks over, rolling her eyes at the blonde and, without any hesitation, puts the weird child in a headlock to immobilize her, allowing her girls to work without the insane blonde fighting them.

“No fair! INTERFERENCE!!” Clarke yells, attempting to get out of Nann’s headlock as maidens are now fiercely attacking her painted skin.

“I seem to remember you being nice and clean only a couple of hours ago….” Nann sighs exasperatedly. “Must you ALWAYS defy the odds with how fast you can get messy again?”

“Hey! I washed my hands!” Clarke protests wiggling harder.

“Yes… good job. But you missed the rest of you.” Nann chuckles earning snorts of laughter from Lexa and Luna.

~~~

“I feel violated…” a freshly cleaned Clarke mutters as they walk out to join Roan.

“Told you not to fight it.” Lexa chuckles.

“Should I be concerned with all the screaming… and hissing that occurred back there or….” Roan smirks as they approach.

“No time! Let’s go!” Nann calls ushering them all out the door, chuckling as Clarke grumbles past her.

~~~

“Niron (lover), I told you we don’t have to give them a gift basket each time we come.” Talo chuckles as his houmon frantically digs through the back of their travel cart, sorting through all the goodies he brought for all the kids this time, not just Azgeda natbilda. He had made diligent notes on each goufa’s stuffed animals, measured each one and kept continual correspondence with Amma about all of them.

“And are you prepared to tell that to all those little disappointed faces? Because I sure as hell am not.” Larson huffs getting a cackle from his niron.

“Wow… did you pack anything for yourself in there?” Lexa chuckles in amusement watching baskets being unloaded and directed where to be taken by Larson.

“Heda, Heda Komfoni!” Talo greets warmly. “And Luna kom Floukru. I heard you had assumed your new station here after the ruling with Titus. I bet the natbilda were quite excited!” He exclaims grinning.

“Understatement.” Luna chuckles. “But it lets me keep an eye on them and spoil them rotten. And it’s Hedasis Luna now. Little titles we cooked up for the striknatbildas in the future.” She grins.

“Oh, I like that!!” Larson replies, turning around to greet them all.

“I apologize, I don’t believe we have met,” Talo says, noticing Clarke in the Heda group.

“Bandrona Talo en Larson kom Azgeda, I would like you to meet my future entwined, Wanheda, otherwise known as Clarke kom Skaikru.” Lexa introduces warmly with an arm around Clarke.

“Is this when I do the thingy” Clarke whispers to Lexa who chuckles and nods.

“Oh cool…” Clarke hums flashing her eyes red. “Tada!!” She cries proud of herself. Both men instantly fall to their knees in awed reverence. “I thought you said they wouldn’t do the bowey thing?” Clarke whispers to Lexa who chuckles.

“Apparently she lied...” Luna smirks in amusement.

“So, it’s true? All of it? Wanheda has returned?” Talo gasps in awed disbelief.

“Could it be? The Azplana?” Larson adds, equally stunned to his houmon.

“Yes… about that…” Lexa chuckles helping both men up and moving out of the way for Roan to come striding into their party.

“HAINOFA ROAN (Prince Roan)!!” Both exclaim in unison, rushing the man into an embrace.

“How can it be? We were told you were dead.” Talo exhales with tears in his eyes, having to feel the man’s face to make certain that this is real.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Roan huffs annoyed.

“That is what Boris, the Azplana’s gona, announced some time ago.” Larson explains still trying to absorb what he was seeing.

“And where is this Boris now?” Roan asks, frowning.

“Dead actually. His body was hung on the gates of the palace by rebels resisting your mother’s rule.” Talo replies.

“Hmm… Imagine that…” Nann smirks to them as they walk inside the tower with the two men. “We will explain more once we are inside. For now, let’s help you carry these gifts up to your rooms.” She smiles sweetly getting a grin from both men in understanding, passing packages down the line to gonas and Hedas alike.

~~~

“Larson… you made all of these?” Roan queries, impressed at the mound of handmade clothing that gets transported into the rooms for them to sort through as they help prepare baskets.

“He somehow managed to measure EACH child last time we were here… AND their stuffed animals…” Talo mutters, rolling his eyes earning a snort of laughter from Lexa and a nod of approval from Nann.

“Well I have to have something to do on the back of that horse, don’t I?” Larson huffs like it was no big deal.

“So, what is this news you had to wait for us to be back in our room to tell us?” Talo asks curiously.

“Subtle…” Larson mutters rolling his eyes earning a cackle from Clarke.

“I sent Skaigonakru to look after my Azgeda people when I received word of unrest.” Heda states regally. Both men’s heads snap up to her with bated breath. Seeming to move towards each other for support on instinct. “They have sent word the Azplana is noumou.” Talo and Larson break out in HUGE grins and hug tightly in celebration. Almost too emotional to even speak.

“I know!” Talo whispers to his niron, almost as emotional as he is. “We are free.” 

“Be aware that it is not public knowledge yet.” Heda warns as both men nod in understanding.

“At least until we get official notifications from Azgeda.” Nann smirks at them.

“So, I figured you could spend a couple extra days here with Roan before you escort home the new Haihefa kom Azgeda,” Heda shrugs with a smirk.

“We would LOVE too!” Talo gushes excitedly with equal cheers from Larson as well.

“And the best part…” Lexa beams, as both men look at her in wonder to what on earth could be better than the death of the cruel Azplana. “Elisae doesn’t have a CLUE that you are even here or expected to come anytime soon.”

“Sha, currently building blocks in the playground.” Clarke chuckles at them.

“Child is about to lose her adorable little mind.” Nann snorts in laughter as both men’s faces grow even more excited than they were a couple seconds ago.

“We get to surprise our Elisae!!” Larson gasps almost jumping up and down in happiness. Roan bellows in laughter at the two and happily helps sort out baskets to hurry along the process.

“OMG THEY’RE MATCHING PAJAMAS!” Clarke gushes holding up a matching set for a stuffie and a goufa.

“We are officially never going to get them to wear anything else ever again…” Luna cackles shaking her head.

“Nanna!!! Can you…” Clarke exhales excitedly tugging on her sleeve.

“I’ll measure Paulie, Rascal and both of Luna’s tonight…” Nann sighs rolling her eyes as both girls cheer excitedly with each other like children. Producing cackles from Larson, Talo and Roan in the process.

“You have officially created a monster, Larson.” Lexa smirks at the man who is grinning proudly. It takes a whole mass of gonas to carry all the goodies for every single goufa in the orphanage. On the way, Larson is already describing to Roan each of the children animatedly. Lexa and Clarke go in first with the rest of the party behind them. “Ai yongons! Look who decided to pay us a surprise visit?!” Lexa calls out receiving every single head to turn to her curiously. Elisae freezes to look over with a big block still in her hand. It takes a couple seconds for it to register, but when it does, it is pure gold. 

“MY TAWO!!! MY WASSON!!!!” Elisae screeches at the top of her lungs. That block gets dropped from her hands as she sprints over full tilt, screaming excitedly the entire way before launching herself into Talo’s arms, happily getting kissed and smothered by both men as the entire playroom chuckles at her reaction.

“And they brought with them the new Haihefa kom Azgeda!” Lexa announces earning a gasp at what that means as excited whispers erupts. Roan steps forward and that is all it takes for a tiny squawk to erupt from across the room. Amma is still cackling as she follows behind the tiny thing that insisted on getting down the second he spotted the man, screeching his little head off as he crawls over to Roan as fast as his little limbs will carry him.

“Xan-Man!” Roan laughs picking up the elated little screamer, both the other Azgeda men, with their own little screecher, smirking at him. “Literally saw him like an hour ago too.” He grins at them causing a cackle from the entire party. Gonas begin to stream in to set basket after basket down along the wall. Amma raises her eyebrow at Talo over the sheer amount.

“Don’t look at me. That is AAALLL him.” He mutters, rolling his eyes as his houmon calls over all the kids to come sit in a BIG circle so he can pass out their gifts, not able to wait a second longer to surprise them all.

“They’re REALLY cute!” Clarke whispers to Amma

“Nanna promised to make us some!” Luna grins excitedly, getting a snort of laughter from the fisa. 

As her goufa begin to pull out stuffed animal sized pajamas, cheers erupt from the toddlers almost instantly, causing the older goufa (who no longer cart around their stuffed animals) to stop opening their gifts so they can help a toddler work the pajamas onto their stuffies right this instant. Elisae is the first to discover there is more to this gift. Screeching excitedly as she bounces on Talo’s lap, ripping off her clothes all the way down to her big girl panties, she races over to show Larson and drags him back over from where he was helping other goufas. 

“Dhey matches!!!” Elisae exclaims, gleefully pointing to Fluffles in Talo’s lap wearing the exact same pajamas she is holding out to him. 

“They do?!” Larson replies, pretending to be just as stunned as she is, while Talo smirks at him and shakes his head in amusement. 

Word spreads like wildfire of this little factoid to the other toddlers, until there is a flurry of clothes being ripped off and tossed away from tiny bodies in excitement, just as Elisae did. It has Lexa, Clarke, Luna and Nann cackling at the hoard of naked toddlers cheering. Roan is holding Xander and not faring any better. The boy, who also got a present, is a bit too young to understand what it is, although he seems quite happy to join in on all the screaming with the others. Lexa looks over to find Eryk toddling over to Aiden, butt naked and holding out his pajamas. It has her grinning and going over to the pile of clothes to find the underoos he discarded in his excitement. 

“What’d you get bud?” Lexa asks as Eryk grins and sprints to her holding them out excitedly with his turtle in the other hand. 

“JAMAS WIKE SHILKROLA!!!” Eryk cheers, racing into her arms with stuffed Turtle in one hand and both sets of pajamas in the other. She chuckles and carries the naked little toddler over to sit with Aiden, pulling up his underoos and helping them figure out how to put pajamas on a stuffed turtle. 

Clarke looks around at the sea of toddlers and spots Taeya sitting quietly just waiting for Amma to come help her. The fisa and Fei both have had a sudden influx of kids wanting them to put stuffies on animals. The little red head keeps looking at both of them, but doesn’t say anything. She just waits. So Clarke heads over, smiling at the girl. 

“That’s pretty!” Clarke exhales sitting down near the girl, far enough away it doesn’t spook her but close enough that Taeya knows Clarke is there. The red head looks at the blonde haired woman and blinks a couple times, like she is thinking about something, then holds out the elephant with one hand and the pajamas in the other. 

“Want me to help you put them on?” Clarke asks, getting a nod as the girl pushes up and toddles over. Plopping down in her lap. The girl giggles when the pants go on, then again when they begin to button the shirt. “Did you get some too?” Clarke asks, getting a nod and the girl pointing to a pile with her basket. “Would you like to put yours on like your stuffie?” She hums, producing an excited nod as Taeya races over to pull over the entire basket for Clarke, not noticing Amma, Fei, Nann and Lexa all watching them with smiles on their faces. 

“Let’s see… where’d Elisae go? Would you like to go sit by her and her daddies?” Clarke hums. 

“Yeah!” Taeya exhales excitedly, seeming to forget she was shy in her moment of looking for her friend. It makes Clarke chuckle as she picks up the half dressed toddler, figuring Elisae might've accidentally abandoned her little shy attachment in her excitement to see her daddies again. Placing the clothes already shucked off into the basket, she makes her way over to sit next to Larson, Talo and Elisae. 

“How on earth did you have time to make more than one outfit!?” Clarke chuckles as she sits down to help Taeya get changed. 

“That is so they still have one to wear while the other is getting washed,” Larson smiles at her knowingly. 

“And joken brilliant too I might add,” Nann hums over in approval, earning cackles from Clarke. 

“Okay, my sweet girl!” Amma exhales walking over to Taeya who lights up like a christmas tree. 

“NOMON!” Taeya cries, sprinting to her excitedly. “I waiteds wike a bid girls!!!” 

“I saw my big brave girl!” Amma gushes adoringly, kissing her little face. “Did you make a new friend too!?”She asks as the long red hair nods excitedly pointing to Clarke. “What a nice surprise for being so good!” She hums kissing her little girl and sitting next to Larson to chat. Clarke gets up to find Lexa, not at all surprised to see her still by Aiden and Eryk. 

“He named his turtle… turtle?” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear as she sits down. 

“Yes, we are VERY advanced creatively here.” Lexa quips right back. 

OMG they have frogs on them!” Clarke laughs in sudden realization of what Aiden’s stuffed frog is wearing. 

“No.. no… you have to look at the pants… here..” Lexa chortles pulling out another pair that has Clarke rolling at the weird stitched angle meticulously sewn for frog legs. 

“Okay.. Aiden… put these on and go show Amma.” Clarke cackles holding out the frog pajamas to change into. Aiden grins and nods changing right there, leaving Lexa chuckling and gathering the clothes he drops on the floor to put in his basket. Once changed, he runs over to Amma holding the frog with frog pajamas that match his own. LOUD cackles erupt the moment the fisa sees him. 

“Look at Flippy’s pants!” Lexa calls over the fisa looks down at the frog that Aiden is holding and snorts. 

“Oh! This is the frog goufa!!” Talo chuckles in memory. “He made a little cut-out to make those. Literally traced that animal to make it.” He explains laughing with a nod. “I was so sure he lost his mind for awhile there.” He snorts laughing.

“I had frog fabric. I saw an opportunity and I took it.” Larson shrugs with a smirk, garnering more laughter. It takes no time for the goufa to all get changed into their matching pajamas. Kids are starting to go play in the playground with their friends and their stuffed animals. Eventually Roan comes over holding Xander and his stuffed bird that shocks NO ONE that was his choice. 

“Where’s this thing you’ve been telling me about?” Roan asks, bouncing the boy wearing matching pajamas with his stuffie Skaifaripa look-alike. 

“Oh, my mural. We can go see it downstairs if you want. Yarla and I just put on the glowing paint today.” Clarke tells him happily. 

“You two are going to want to see this,” Lexa chuckles to Talo and Larson. Elisae is clinging to Larson just as Taeya is to Amma. Yarla runs over holding her rabbit hearing this, looking up expectantly to Clarke. 

“Oh good! There you are! This is my painting assistant, Yarla.” Clarke introduces with a wink. “Why don’t you go drag Lu off the playground so we can badger her downstairs?” She grins down at the adolescent who nods excitedly and takes off running. “It’s not finished yet,” She warns as she leads them downstairs. The second the men spot the mural all three whistle and curse in amazement at what they see. Amma and Lexa are chuckling at them in amusement. 

“Wait… You painted this, Wanheda?” Talo asks in stunned shock. Clarke just nods at him with a soft smile. 

“Holy…” Roan hums walking up to examine the mural in its lifelike realness. “Like, I knew you could paint… but this is next level skrish (shit), mate.” He gasps looking over at Lexa with his jaw on the floor. 

“I know right?” Lexa chuckles with a nod. 

“In Skaikru, uhh painting and art… that wasn’t, like, a thing there like it is here. My mom LOATHED it, which is 100% what fueled that fire…” Clarke chuckles with a crooked sly grin. 

Talo looks over in amusement at Roan, “Gee, I wonder who that sounds like?” He teases. 

“Now you know why those two became such fast friends,” Lexa chuckles with a nod. 

“Remind me to thank your Nomon for being such an idiot…” Roan exhales looking at all the walls. Lexa snorts in laughter right along with Amma who rolls her eyes. 

“Up on the ceiling I’m going to do a night sky since they all tend to sleep in here. It will seem like they don’t have a ceiling, so I added more stars closer to the top to help with the transition.” She explains pointing up to the accumulation of stars at the top of the ceiling. “But this is what it looked like for us up in space on the Ark. This is what earth really looked like.” She explains to them pointing to the glowing earth. 

“Shof op!” Larson gasps in wonder at her. 

“Yep. And this right here? That is the moon you look at each night in the sky.” Clarke grins as he and everyone else look at her in stunned.

“REALLLYY?” Lexa hums, blinking. 

“You’ve literally watched me paint the whole thing…” Clarke smirks at Lexa. 

“I know… I had no idea what that was. Never got the chance to ask, I guess.” She shrugs. 

“Please tell me you know what that is.” Clarke mutters pointing to the sun. 

“OOOOO That’s the sun! HA! I’m a genius!” Luna cheers coming down the stairs as everyone chortles at her. “You rang, o’ royal pain in my ass…” Luna grins walking over to Lexa. 

“Actually I called you!” Clarke tells her as Luna nods and walks over excitedly. 

“Cool! What’s up?” She asks, doing a little hand shake as Lexa looks downright offended. 

“Hey! How come she gets the handshake!” Lexa argues with hands on her hips. 

“Because she isn’t my annoying striknatbildasis…” Luna huffs like it was obvious. 

“Are they always like this?” Talo whispers. 

“This is actually pretty tame for them, believe it or not.” Amma hums casually.

“Yeah… the wrestling is so much more bizarre…” Roan nods with wide freaked out eyes. Yarla skips over excitedly to Clarke, who grins down at her. 

“Show them what you got to paint with the glow paint today.” She tells the adolescent who grins and nods excitedly. Dragging Amma over to the earth to show her the glow around the edges. 

“Glow paint is more like a highlighting tool than true paint.” Yarla explains as she points out the colors EXACTLY like Clarke explained to her earlier. The blonde is now doing an unrestrained happy dance that she taught this kid so well, causing snickers and snorts from the others. 

“First art student…” Lexa whispers smirking to Talo and Larson, who snort louder in laughter. 

“Alright, you ready to go show everyone what we decided on next?” Clarke bends down to ask Elisae, who nods excitedly. Proudly telling everyone to go to ‘the tubby rooms.’ 

“WEES PAINSTENS FISHIES IN UNDERWEARS!!” Elisae cheers happily. 

“Underwater!” Yarla cackles in correction to her. 

“They want to swim with the fishies when they bathe.” Clarke tells Luna who grins widely. “So I MIIGGGHHHTTTT need an expert to help me know what to paint. We are planning to go to the archives to look for pictures tomorrow.” She tells Luna. 

“Oh no need. I have all the fish books in my room. Loads of pictures too. A couple landscapes of the water. I like to look at them when I miss the water.” Luna explains smiling. 

“Well apparently we will be going to hang out in Hedasis Luna’s room tomorrow for our research.” Clarke chuckles down at Yarla. The girl turns back to Amma for approval. The fisa chuckles and nods right along with Lexa. “Hakal wants me to fill every wall in the orphanage. And I already have a few requests from people in the tower after I finish.” Clarke explains to Talo and Larson. 

“She started those four space mural walls a little under two weeks ago.” Lexa tells Talo, who practically chokes he is so stunned. 

“Would’ve been a week but Wanheda duties kept getting in the way… and Amma makes me take freaking breaks…” Clarke frowns disapprovingly. All the guys chuckle at Lexa and Amma high fiving at this remark. 

“She will literally go without food, water or sleep if you let her…” Lexa mutters to them rolling her eyes. 

“Or bathroom.” Amma huffs exasperatingly. 

“Makes sense…” Roan shrugs nonchalantly, getting all eyes looking at him like he is crazy. “She wasn’t allowed to do it. Ever. Had to sneak to ever practice her entire life. She was just doing what she had always done. She never got to experience it any other way, until now.” 

“Yes, That is what I gathered as well,” Nann hums proudly walking into the little party. “Ahh… were you showing your Nontu’s your new fancy paintings?” She hums down to Elisae. 

“Yeas!!! Dhey gwows!!” Elisae chirps excitedly, throwing her hands up. 

“You could’ve painted a giant butt on that wall... as long as it was done in glow paint.. They’d be happy.” Luna chuckles, smirking. Clarke is about to sass back but pauses, thinking about this. Suddenly getting a wicked smirk on her face as she turns to Lexa. Before she can even say one word though, Lexa, Nann AND Amma all give a loud unified NO. Earning a pout on Clarke’s face. “Dude… you got the triple no… that’s like… no… but hella worse…” Luna whispers, impressed. 

~~~

They stay and play with the goufa until dinner time, when they excuse themselves to go back upstairs, leaving Roan and the Azgeda ambassadors to stay the night in the playground with everyone. They are all joking about what Xander is going to do when he figures out his Roan is staying to sleep there, too. 

As they eat, they share various funny moments with the goufa, how the adolescents pretended they were too ‘cool’ for the stuffed animal pajamas, up until the moment they stopped helping the toddlers and, one by one, they started sneaking down to get their stuffed animals, too, always blaming their absence on the toddlers when asked. No one could fool Lexa or Luna though. They knew how much the new clothes and gifts meant to those natbilda. Finally, able to be kids again, those new pajamas probably meant more to them than anyone else in that room. When dinner is finished and the table cleaned off, Luna speeds off to get her stuffed animals, and Clarke races to gather hers and Lexa’s without any hesitation. Lexa is mortified as she watches the blonde dash out of the room with them.

“Clarke!” Lexa shrieks, racing after her with a cackling Nann right behind them. Skaigonakru point with stunned expressions in the direction the two just ran off when Lexa yanks the door open angrily.

Nann reaches out and yanks her yongon back with a smile. “It is for the goufa, Heda.” She hums in reminder, drawing a grumbled submission.

“Ahh yes… we heard how excited those strikon were with the Azgeda bandrona gifts.” Paxtn chuckles.

“Should’ve seen the rain of clothes that flew off,” Komfoni chortles, eliciting more laughter from behind them.

“Mmmhmmm… had to fetch Eryk’s underpants that were flung off in his excitement.” Lexa relays in amusement. They find the two lunatics excitedly explaining to Agnes all about the matching pajamas.

“Heard it went well…” Agnes chuckles over to Nann when she walks in.

“Understatement.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes.

“Good, that man put a lot of work and love into those. Kept writing letters asking us to check measurements and glean advice from us.” Agnes chuckles in explanation.

“Why am I not surprised at all.” Lexa smirks walking over to sit in one of the chairs by Nann’s sewing desk. Viewing notes and piles of pajamas on her Komfoni’s desk that have her snorting in amusement.

“Indra sent me her measurements,” Nann shrugs like it isn’t a big deal when she gets that look from Lexa.

“Mmm… and how did you swing Indra’s?” Lexa grins suspiciously.

“In her sleep,” Nann hums, cutting the fabric Luna chose for her Dolphin. All three Heda’s are cackling hearing this information.

“You know she is NEVER going to wear these right?” Lexa chuckling, holding up a tree decorated pajama top.

“We’ve made Indra’s and Octavia’s pajamas to match each another identically. Woman won’t have a choice.” Agnes grins. 

“We refuse to make anything someone isn’t going to wear.” Nann nods in agreement.

“Even have left over fabric for whatever animal she chooses,” Agnes hums

“What about Raven?” Clarke frowns.

“Already made those ages ago. Measured her in her sleep since I don’t favor getting bitten while measuring someone for pajamas.” Nann mutters causing a chuckle from Clarke and Luna. That was Raven all right. “Just waiting for her to do something good so I can give them to her as a reward.” She explains with a sigh.

“Yeah…. That could be awhile…” Luna hums with wide worried eyes.

“I’ll try and talk to her about it in the coming days.” Clarke sighs in exasperation. 

~~~

The next morning, Lexa, Clarke and Luna FINALLY get to have a training session with Roan now that he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Everyone just assumes he came in with the Azgeda bandrona who is also checking out the training session. Larson is inside with Amma and the strikons though he does peek out from the balcony every now and then. Apparently, some of the toddlers follow the man out to watch the training because they quickly decide that they’d rather watch, too.

It is by far one of the most adorable interruptions to training Lexa has ever seen. All the strikons marching out still in their matching pajamas, wearing their boots, hauling with their stuffed animals along with them.

“Us toos!” Elisae requests tugging at Nann’s sleeve. The elder chuckles and bends down to the girl’s level.

“Well it looks like we have a special presentation of strikon gona skills for you, Haihefa Roan kom Azgeda en Bandrona Talo kom Azgeda.” Lexa grins over at them.

“You guys are going to die from the cuteness… just warning you now…” Clarke chuckles excitedly.

“Oh I think we would ALLLL love to witness this!” A gona grins chuckling as all the other strikons come out to crowd around Komfoni expectantly.

“Everyone come put your stuffies on the blanket so they can watch you with Amma and I!” Larson calls out spreading out a blanket to sit on above the training circle to watch them train. This allows time for Heda and her gonas to sheath swords and put away weapons. Clearing the circle of ANYTHING that could hurt curious little hands before the adorable stampede heads back to the training circle.

“Okay, ai strikons, (my little ones),” Nann chuckles with a nod as they line up in front of her with the help of Lexa, Clarke, Talo and the natbilda. “How about we start with showing everyone our new sayings we’ve been learning?” She asks getting a HUGE cheer from the toddlers. “Ready?”

“READY KOMFOONI!!” They all cry out in unison causing a chuckle.

“It’s okay to…” Komfoni coaches

“ASK FOR HELP!” They finish.

“Because…” She continues grinning

“I AM BRAVE!” They shout, making a superman pose and producing a ripple of laughter.

“I can learn how…” Nann leads nodding to them.

“TO DO HARD THINGS!!” They cheer loudly.

“Because…” Nann chuckles to them.

“I AM SMART!” They scream pointing to their heads.

“If I fall…” She continues nodding.

“I WILL GET BACK UP!” The scream out jumping up in the air.

“Because…” Nann voices.

“I AM STRONG!!” They shout, flexing fake muscles and causing more chuckles from the crowd.

“GOOD JOB!!!!” Komfoni declares proudly getting a roaring cheer from the crowd that has the toddlers beaming. Taking them through warm ups, warrior calls and even some kicks all with varying amounts of success. But none of the goufas care, they are having a blast. The gonas are all chuckling at the cuteness and lavishing praise on the tiny future gonas. 

After training baths, Clarke does just as she promises and goes down to gather a rather elated Yarla, taking her right up to Luna’s room where she is waiting for them with a BUNCH of art supplies for them to use. They practice how to paint realistic water, various types of fish and other sea life until a gona comes in to inform Wanheda the scaffold has been put up by Hakal for her to use. So down they go to meet up with the nice art man and his family, showing them their ideas for the bathroom and their sketches so far.

Hakal and Ryza are elated they’ve already decided on the next one to work on. Yarla shows Hakal where she used the glowing paint and proudly tells him EVERYTHING Clarke taught her about it, while Clarke is gathering her supplies and the gonas are hanging old drop cloths over the other paintings to shield the finished murals from splatters, even though Clarke assures them that she will be careful not to drip this time around. That is when Hakal and Ryza bring out their surprise for the two. Two fully outfitted painting coveralls for both girls. It looks sorta like a buttoned up onesie with cloth booties, a hood, face covering and goggles to cover their eyes. Amma and Lexa almost kiss them both with such glee that it has Ryza chortling.

“We’ve been working with Heda Komfoni and Agnes to come up with something after noticing the mess she tends to make of herself during each painting session.” Ryza explains with a smirk.

“With the Wanheda events, we knew there would be times she would want to paint but can’t get dirty. So, we thought of this.” Hakal nods proudly.

“And ceilings are drippy!” One of the boy’s remarks, causing most of them to cackle with a nod.

“Which is why we hung drop cloths… everywhere…” Ryza whispers to Amma who sighs in relief. 

Yarla and Clarke get in several wonderful hours of painting… well... they had to stop for lunch, but still they consider it a success regardless. That is when they are notified of a group of Trikru approaching Polis. Clarke squeals in excitement as she bolts down to take off the painting clothes, leaving Yarla cackling at the sight of her visible excitement right along with Amma and Hakal. Lexa explains that it is Octavia, one of Clarke’s Skaikru friends who was recently adopted by Indra, and that they haven’t seen each other since the battle of Maun-de.

“And… she’s never seen a playground before… so just brace yourself for the squeals...” Lexa whispers to them, earning chortles from the entire lot.

“O didn’t get to be a kid in Skaikru…” Clarke nods excitedly yanking Lexa’s arm almost out of socket. 

~~~

“Holy shit balls… that’s the biggest fucking candle I’ve ever seen…” Octavia gasps, eliciting loud laughter from Indra as they ride in early the next morning. The girl spends the whole time they ride up staring up in wonder at it. Not even noticing who is there to greet them at all even as she is helped down by a gona. “Can we go up there and, like, poke stuff in it?” 

Indra smirks back at her yongon in amusement while Nann is rolling her eyes muttering under her breath. 

“Jok, now there are two of them…” Causing laughter from Luna and Lexa over there. 

“No, they are weirdly possessive of their fire thingy…” Clarke states casually. The reaction is instant the second Octavia hears that voice, head jerking over and eyes widening in realization. 

“CLARKE!!! Octavia shrieks sprinting as fast as she can over to the blonde. Clarke grins widely and almost gets knocked over by her already sobbing friend. “CLARKE!! CLARKE!! OH MY GOD!! CLARKE!!” Like the girl can’t believe what she is seeing as her shaky hands touch her friends face. Just to make sure this is real. “You’re okay! I was so worried! I thought you fucking died!” She gushes worriedly before suddenly changing to fury and slapping her angrily a couple of times. 

“God… it is like there are two of them…” Luna mutters, horrified getting three nods of agreement as they watch the two.

Clarke cackles at the slaps with a smile that couldn’t get wider if she tried. 

“I did what you said! I took care of everyone for you while you were gone. I know you said that to Bell but he’s a fucking moron.” Octavia huffs getting a snort of laughter from Lexa before she can help it. Clarke looks over, frowning at the brunette and only getting a shrug. 

“Hey, she said it, not me!” Lexa protests cackling unabashedly. 

“Son of a motherfucking bitch… That’s Heda…” Octavia whispers yanking at Clarke’s sleeve. Just in case the girl doesn’t already know. 

“Yes… I have gathered that already…” Clarke chortles in amusement. 

“Well… I’d hope so… you’ve been jo… UMPH.. WHAT?” Luna begins to retort only to get slapped and elbowed in the ribs by Nann and Lexa at the same time. 

“WOOWWW!” Octavia exhales catching a glimpse of Nann and walking over in a daze with jaw agape. 

“Oh skrish… hope you liked having a kid while it lasted…” Luna whispers in alarm to Indra. 

“Can you teach me to fight?” Octavia asks without hesitation looking at the woman like she is the eighth wonder of the world. Instantly all three look over in stunned shock at the girl. “What? She has like a gold metal in surviving this weird ass earth!” Octavia states like it is obvious. Clarke grins at her friend and nods. 

“True though…” Clarke cackles. 

“Oh I like this one.” Nann nods to Indra who grins proudly. 

“Yes, I am partial as well… well some days…” Indra hums earning a snort from Nann. “Come, yongon. We have gifts to unload for the goufa.” Indra calls over her shoulder. 

“Kids? There’s kids here?” She asks excitedly, pulling Clarke along for the ride. 

“Oh, Raven is here, too… But uhh… still Raven…” Clarke warns. 

“Surly, bitter and rude?” Octavia grins at her.

“Oh yeah. All three… times, like, 20..” Clarke nods getting two more just like it. 

“Jesus, what got shoved up her ass?” Octavia mutters.

“My mother, apparently..” Clarke shrugs. 

“God… that is a HORRIBLE mental picture… fucking Hell.. Clarke… warn a girl next time before you just throw that out, man...” Ocativa groans, gagging dramatically. Which earns cackles from Nann, Indra and Luna. Lexa is also blanching looking a little green at this. “I mean Jasper was like that for a bit there. But this badass Trikru elder slapped him a couple times upside the head and snapped him right out of it. He’s cool now.” Octavia shrugs. 

“Nope. I’ve tried the slapping. Didn’t work on her…” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes. Indra snickers in amusement to the elder while Lexa is frowning. 

“Still refuses to come within 10 feet of Lexa…” Clarke sighs. 

“No, No! You can’t even say her name, otherwise you get ranting for, like, hours!” Luna exclaims. 

“She knows she’s in Polis, right?” Octavia asks, confused. 

“Mmm… doesn’t give a flying fuck…” Clarke shrugs. 

“Of course, she doesn’t.” Octavia sighs exasperatedly as they walk into the tower. “The fuck is that?” She asks the second she sees the elevator. 

“How we go up and down the tower.” Clarke tells her. “It’s not exactly my favorite thing, but it’s better than climbing a thousand stairs several times a day.” She shrugs. 

“And if it weren’t safe, I would never be allowed on it.” Heda confides to Octavia, noticing the paling of her face. “So tell me about all you’ve learned with the Trikru,” Lexa hums, distracting the girl as she hesitantly follows everyone else. 

“Umm… How to climb trees… that was different… and food… god the food is the best… oh and I got pretty good at beating the shit out of people…” Octavia stammers out, provoking a snort of laughter from Nann. 

“You look taller.” Clarke nods in recognition. 

“You, too, for the record.” Octavia retorts right back. 

“Yes, apparently the food was shit on the Ark.” Clarke shrugs. 

“Wouldn’t know.” Octavia deadpans. 

“Good point...” Clarke smirks at her friend. 

“Why thank you! I try!” Octavia quips, bowing now they are safely out of the death box. The girl’s jaw drops when they enter the HUGE suite. “You have been holding out on me!” She exhales slapping Indra who smirks at her. 

“I told you it was a big tower… is it not?” Indra chuckles. 

“Holy shit… is that a book?” She whispers to Clarke. 

“I KNOW!!!” Clarke exclaims dragging her over to hold one. 

“They’re heavier than I thought they’d be.” Octavia notes, putting it back quickly and turning to look around the room more. 

“Tomorrow I will take you around to explore more.” Lexa tells her with a smile. Octavia can only nod with her jaw agape. I mean what the hell do you say when the Heda of 12 clans offers you a personal tour like that? 

“While they are sorting the gifts, Clarke and I will be taking you to my office to get your present.” Nann instructs Octavia. 

“I’m not going in the death box without Indra.” Octavia deadpans immediately. 

“I told you!” Clarke declares triumphantly. “They didn’t believe me on how fucking horrifying that metal box is!” She cries offendly to Octavia. 

“MMmmm.. Yeah… you guys are lucky I already peed.” Octavia nods, getting a snort from Lexa and Nann. “Oh, by the way… I need to teach you the new way to pee.” She instructs pointing at Clarke. 

“Wait there’s more than one way to do that?” Luna asks confused, earning snorts of laughter from all three who know what this means.

“YEAH! You don’t have to get naked!” Clarke exclaims excitedly to Luna like this explains everything. Luna blinks a few times before turning to Lexa in an incredibly awesome, ‘what the everloving fuck’ expression. But Heda at the moment is laughing far too hard to be of ANY help.

“My brother tried to teach us how to pee in the woods.” Octavia shrugs. 

“Ohhhhh….” Luna hums realizing the issue as she walks over to grab both skai girls hands. “Okay. So boy parts and girl parts. They be different.” She begins slowly. Not helping ANY of the three stop laughing back there. “So… you're gonna pee different…” 

“You know, it makes SO much more sense when she says it like that…” Clarke states over at Octavia. 

“Seriously though… why the hell did we ever listen to Bell in the first place?” Octavia frowns in disbelief. 

“We REALLY had to pee… we were desperate…” Clarke shrugs. 

“Oh yeah…” Octavia nods in remembrance. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY!!! Thank you all for being patient for this chapter! ANNNNDDD for Beta-Beast Sappholian who edited during a massive hangover yesterday. You are a rockstar editor in my book! I hope everyone is doing well in this weird limbo of quarantine we are in nowadays. I did actually have to venture out into the germy unknown this week while writing this.... with a mask and gloves, of course. Which is where i happened to overhear this beaut of a conversation. Your welcome in advance... lol. 
> 
> Person A: "dude you know Lloyd. He got the Coronavirus and died."  
> Person B: "But he didn't even drink beer?!"   
> Person A: "I KNOW!? Scary huh?"   
> __  
> Was said conversation overheard at my local walmart... yes... yes it was. Soo... i can't believe i have to say this but believe it or not folks... The brand of beer Corona has NOTHING whatsoever to do with the COVID 19 outbreak. Crazy... I know! Just happens to be the same name. No i don't work for Corona beer... I don't even drink alcohol. I am just trying help raise the general IQ of those around me.... quite desperately after hearing this... Though since I currently am in a place where the numbers are continuing to rise... dramatically at that... our restrictions are being tightened even further. Which means I got to dig in to this lovely chapter with enthusiasm instead. Sometimes when I write these chapters the focal lens is adjusted further away at a normal relax range of oversight. Allowing me to zoom in at random funny moments or important events. This time it is centered in much closer. It picks up immediately after I left our characters last chapter... in Indra and Octavia’s room with our party right after they arrive in Polis.... because... I had too much fun with this and it got too long really quickly... shocking.. I know... but, to say i had fun writing Octavia in here would be a MASSIVE understatement at best. I kept messaging Sappholian how much I missed writing Octavia... even though i never actually wrote her before. Her friendships, building of relationship within the Tower and skaikru quips were REALLY entertaining to come up with. So without further ado.... PLEASSSSSEEE enjoy the latest chapter I've put my heart and soul into writing.... i do this each time... no one get too excited... I'm a perfectionist at heart... seriously... I've gotten better... you have to admit... but old habits die hard i guess... So leave me some <3 love <3!! Let me know what you thought... what you liked... favorite parts... etc... 
> 
> Everyone be safe! Wash your hands! Wear masks! All that good stuff!

“Okay… these are too freaking cute!” Clarke gushes, holding up little socks with faces on them. 

“Mmmm… been teaching some of your friends how to make their own clothes along with some of the elders in Trikru. We decided to have them help us with some of the gifts for the goufa. Never seen anyone have SO much fun making socks and toys before, ” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes and pulling out socks that look like tiger faces. 

“Yeah… she told us they were for kids, so we got creative.” Octavia grins slyly, causing chortles around the room. 

“We nixed them helping with the underwear…. They got inappropriate... FAST.” She huffs in annoyance. Clarke snorts in laughter as Octavia whispers some of the things the boys were putting on them. 

“Yeah… you should’ve seen that coming.” Clarke sniggers, wiping her eyes. 

“I was hoping their maturity had set in,” Indra sighs loudly. “Apparently, I was wrong.” 

“So, we made these big wood toy things over here instead!” Octavia grins pulling Clarke over to a couple big baskets. “We’ve been learning from Indra about the trees and stuff. These were some of the branches that needed to be taken off. So, we decided to use them.” 

“What is it?” Luna inquires bending down to examine the piece of wood. 

“Building sets of sorts. If you stack them and line up the little notches, they build houses, forts, treehouses, castles, etc.” Octavia explains as she quickly builds one. “We thought it was silly to make A BUNCH of baskets when you could just make one big one for everyone.” She shrugs. Indra is grinning at the looks on Lexa’s and Nann’s faces. 

“That is brilliant.” Lexa hums with a nod. 

“We know.” Octavia grins earning a snort from Nann. “We just made sure we created a toy that was inclusive to a range of ages. So, we have a set for the younger kids here. The guys even made these little figures of animals and stuff.” She chuckles holding up a duck from the first basket. “Uhh… we thought about painting them… but uh… yeah… apparently, that is a lot harder than you make it seem, Clarke.” She smirks. “Oh, and this one is for the older kids.” She explains moving to another basket. “The pieces are different sizes, which allows for more complex building with a wider range of options. But they can mix and match all they want. The pieces from each set fit into each other perfectly.”

“Sha, some of the stuff Jasper and Monty made with those were incredible.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Medieval castle.” Octava chuckles. “Oh, but it had machine guns.” 

“Of course, it did,” Clarke chortles. 

“Got pretty good at weaving baskets too!” Indra nods pulling out socks and underwear from packs to put in a couple more of the baskets. Allowing Amma to sort through and distribute them as she wishes. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Did you bring the…” Clarke begins looking at Indra expectantly. Without missing a beat, the woman reaches in a pack and pulls out a band. Handing it over to Clarke who grins in approval. 

“Come on, O!” Clarke declares dragging a confused looking Octavia to the bathroom. 

“SHUT UP! YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO PUT ON A BOOB STRANGLER?!” They hear Octavia exclaim from the bathroom, producing snorts of laughter from Indra, Nann, and Lexa. Luna is busy looking down at her boobs confused with what this means. 

“Breast Band genius… come over here and help,” Nann chuckles at the girl still looking down her shirt. Luna hums in realization and sits down to help find matching pairs of socks to place in baskets. 

“YOOOOO!!! YOU FINALLY GOT SOME BOOBS!!!” Clarke cheers from the bathroom, eliciting snickers from the outer room.

“I KNOW!!! I GREW THEM MYSELF!!” Octavia is heard proudly declaring right after, turning those snickers into full out chuckles. 

“Child insisted on showing me how much they grew each day...” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. 

~~~

“Okay… I’m all for accepting others' weirdness, but I gotta ask… what the fuck did you stick on your face?” Octavia bursts out like she’s been holding that in the entire time. 

“Oh… my Wanheda symbol.” Clarke voices simply. 

“YOU’RE FUCKING WANHEDA?!” Octavia screeches, marching out without anything on her top half. “CLARKE IS FUCKING WANHEDA?!” She shrieks snatching a pillow off the bed and launching it at Indra. The woman doesn’t even look back just adeptly blocks it and goes back to her task at hand.

“Did you ask me if she was?” Indra inquires calmly. Octavia throws her hands up and emits a furious noise that has the other three women looking up with wide eyes. 

“The fuck was that?” Luna whispers. 

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just shut it up,” Nann whispers back. The girl spins and yanks Clarke in the bathroom furiously. 

“Should we rescue her? She isn’t gonna, like, eat her, is she?” Luna mutters to them. 

“No, I fed her before we arrived.” Indra quips with a smirk. 

“Oh good!” Luna sighs, triggering snorts of laughter from Lexa. 

“It’s you? You’re the one who has to marry Heda?” Octavia hisses, pulling Clarke frantically away from the door. 

“Apparently…” Clarke mutters back shrugging. 

“And it’s legit?” Octavia hisses back quickly. 

“Yeah, yeah… red eyes and everything.” Clarke huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“Fuck. Do you even want to?” Octavia whispers quietly full of concern. “I mean… don’t get me wrong, I fucking love it here, but if you say the word we can leave.” She assures. “I mean… I'd probably need to put a shirt on. And we’d need to go get Rae…” She rambles off, worriedly biting her lip. 

“Yes. I want to. More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.” Clarke assures, halting her worried rant. Octavia stares into her friend’s eyes carefully, studying her face just to be certain. 

“Oh, thank fucking god!” Octavia sighs in visible relief. It has the blonde smirking in amusement at her friend. “If you ever change your mind…...” Octavia whispers, pointing at Clarke. 

“I will tell you immediately. But I won’t want to. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone else.” Clarke admits with a lovesick grin. 

“Dammnnnnn…. And I thought I was bad ....” Octavia chuckles in amusement at her friend. “Wait. Does Rae?” 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Clarke exclaims. 

“Yeah, that’s probably smart. Wait, can I still do the ‘if you hurt her imma kill you’ thing? Or am I gonna die with her?” Octavia mutters curiously. “Like, what are the boundaries here…” 

“What the hell are you asking me for? Besides, Raven already threatened to beat her with a wet noodle. I think you might be good.” Clarke shrugs. 

“A wet noodle? THAT’S IT?!” Octavia exclaims in disbelief. 

“There were guards present, apparently.” Clarke explains, getting a hum of understanding. 

“Okay. if I get her alone, then. But if you hear her threatening to kill me, you gotta, like, step in and shit… deal?” Octavia voices pointing a finger. 

“O, you don’t have to…” Clarke chuckles in assurance. 

“Shut up! Yes, I do!” She barks, standing up to try to wind the band around her chest again. It has Lexa smirking in there as they ready the gifts and Luna looking over at Lexa in amusement. 

“Do I want to know?” Indra hums. 

“Nope.” Lexa chuckles in reassurance. It takes a solid two minutes before they hear a roared out... 

“THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!” 

...with a round of crashes that have all four heads turning to the bathroom door. Quickly a blonde head pops out with wide alarmed eyes. 

“Hey, Lex. Can you umm…. Assist… you’re closer to her size…” Clarke voices sweetly. “OW!!! FUCKING SHIT!!! I’M MOTHER FUCKING ASKING!” She barks back at the bathroom causing a round of laughter. 

“Sure, hodnes (love),” Lexa chuckles standing to head to the bathroom. 

“AWWWW, SCHNOOKUMS!!” Octavia cackles, poking fun at Clarke. 

“I will throw your skinny ass off this tower…” Clarke deadpans earning louder laughter from Octavia. 

“We do not throw friends off the tower, Clarke. Only branwodas (dumbasses)…” Lexa hums in amusement. 

“Okay… go away, Clarke…” Octavia smiles triumphantly.

“Really? Right now?” Clarke huffs in exasperation. 

“Do you see any guards?” Octavia asks smugly. 

“Fiiiiinnne…” Clarke sighs annoyed. “Just screech if she tries to murder you…” she mutters, walking out to plop down next to Luna pouting. 

“Got kicked out, huh?” Luna comforts patting her friends back.

“Yeah… I have boobs…” Clarke huffs sulking. 

“HEY, ME TOO!!!” Luna cheers, causing snorts from Nann and Indra. “Wanna build a house with the blocks?” She offers getting a smirk of amusement from Indra. 

“YEAAAAHH!” Clarke exclaims happily, pulling over the baskets. 

~~~

“A lot of people do not realize how difficult it can be to wrap our size varieties.” Lexa smiles kindly as she starts assisting Octavia untangle the absurd mess she’s made of the band. “And I will not hurt her.” She assures holding the excess as Octavia attempts to untangle.

“If you do?” Octavia asks, trying her best to look fierce. It reminds Lexa of a tiny fluffy bunny threatening her with a feather, but she takes it seriously anyway. 

“Then I will voluntarily kill myself…” Lexa declares seriously.

“Wow… that got dark real fucking quick… but it works for me! So, good talk!” Octavia smiles, earning a chuckle from Lexa as she continues to teach the girl how to wind the fabric on her own.

“Hey! Hurry up and take back the other koken skaigada out here, would you!? I would like to actually get this done before winter!” Nann barks from outside. 

Lexa snickers and pops her head out to find Clarke building a house with Luna instead of helping… at all. 

“Come on Clarke… this can be like a refresher for you,” Lexa chortles, getting a pout from Luna at losing her playmate. “You are supposed to be helping!” Lexa reminds sternly, getting a rude gesture in reply. 

“But I already know how to wrap my boobs!” Clarke whines, earning a snicker from Indra and Nann. 

“Shut up and get in here dumbass…” Octavia barks. 

“Oh, so NOW you want me back in the boob club!” Clarke huffs offendedly as she marches in the bathroom.

“Well yeah… you’re already like our fucking president…” Octavia states like it's obvious causing a bark of laughter from Lexa. 

“True.” Clarke nods, holding her boobs resolutely. 

“OMG, I can do that now! Look!!” Octavia brazenly squeals, showing them. Clarke almost falls over in laughter while Lexa is grinning proudly at Octavia. 

“Yes, that took me quite a while to achieve, as well. I trained far too heavily to grow much for a while.” Lexa nods in approval. 

“Mmm… I’m pretty sure I could’ve run across the earth like 45 times straight and these bitches would still be out of fucking control.” Clarke mutters, looking down at her boobs. 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit bragging over there, Booby McBooberson!” Octavia snaps, sticking her tongue out. Lexa has to hold onto a wall she’s laughing so hard at that one.

“Nope. Go over, not under.” Lexa corrects, smiling and nodding when the girl looks at her to see if she did it right. 

“Okay, we’re ready. Wrap her up so we can head out.” Indra calls from outside the door ten minutes later. 

“Alright! Will do!” Lexa calls out as she moves closer to Octavia and Clarke. 

“Wait… what if it falls off?” Octavia frowns down at the band. 

“It won’t. I’m wrapping it, myself.” Lexa assures walking closer to her. Though she stops just shy of Octavia’s skin and looks to the girl for permission first. 

“Does she do it, like, with her mind?” Octavia mutters to Clarke as Lexa just stands there frozen for like a minute and a half. 

“She’s waiting for permission to touch you, dork,” Clarke smirks in amusement. 

“Oh… REEEALLLLYY?” She hums, sorta impressed. Who would’ve thought Heda of 12 clans was this big on consent. “Of course, go for it. Sorry, I thought it was implied. Skaikru… they don’t… well not with me… I’m just not used…” She rambles, nervously. 

“...To being treated like a human being? Yes, I have noticed this from Skaikru… one of the reasons why the first thing Indra and I decided for you and your friends was to adopt you as our own...” Lexa comments casually, wrapping the band around the small girl. Octavia’s eyes widen and she looks up to meet the deep green eyes. “... with people, we knew and trusted.” She smiles warmly. The girl’s mouth drops open in surprise at hearing this. 

“Tha… thank you…” Octavia whispers looking down to clear her eyes. It was said so quietly that Clarke almost missed it. Lexa, though, heard it loud and clear. 

“Octavia,” Lexa begins gently, lifting the girl’s chin to meet her gaze, “you are worthy of love and kindness just the way you are. And if Skaikru couldn’t see that, then jok emo (fuck them/them all). Because here in Trikru you are loved, wanted, and cherished beyond belief. Don’t ever let anyone else tell you differently.” 

Octavia has tears streaming down her cheeks as she nods in understanding. Heda smiles as the girl hugs her, still in just her breast band and overcome with emotion. Lexa quickly wraps her arms around the girl to let her know it’s okay. Feeling the sudden tensing of uncertainty, she adds, “Indra helped raise me. You are like a sister to me now. Just like Sirah and the others.” Lexa whispers in her ear. 

“Heh… cool...” Octavia wetly chuckles sniffling. 

“You feel better now?” Clarke asks, smirking at Lexa who turns and nods resolutely. “You have NO idea how lucky you are that she didn’t run you down the first second you got here to tell you that.” She grins in amusement. Indra wipes the tears from her eyes before walking through the door. 

“Ahh… that’s what that look was for.” Indra smirks getting an eye roll from Lexa.

“You guys better hurry unless you want Luna to eat all these freaking honey cakes herself,” Nann calls out, causing Indra to spin around furiously. 

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ANY OF THOSE, YOU STRIKSKRISH (LITTLE SHIT)!” Indra barks, marching back out to grab the big clay pot of honey cakes she had purposely hidden in those socks.

“LIETHS!!” Luna screams muffled… almost like her mouth is stuffed full of something. 

Lexa cackles and comes out excitedly to watch her bigganatbildasis getting slapped by Indra with a HUGE grin on her face. While Nann chortles and replaces them deep in the basket to hide them from little hands. 

“I regret nothing, those things are joken (fucking) delicious!” Luna chuckles running away from Indra. 

Gonas that line the hall to help them cart down the gifts are now chortling watching Hedasis Luna sprinting away from Indra, cackling like a maniac. Nann smirks as she waves in her skaigonakru to help them carry down the toys, socks, underwear, and honey cake laden baskets. Chortling when they find out there are less baskets than expected and some won't get to see the goufa. 

“Oh, you can all come!” Komfoni sighs with amusement. 

“Sha, we need personal guards after all.” Lexa nods with a smirk. 

“Do we have to… umm… Can we…” Octavia stammers as she looks at the metal cage they seem to be walking to. Lexa turns to see what she is nervous about and nods in understanding. 

“Actually, that is a good idea. If we take the stairs, we can sneak the honey cakes in the orphanage before the goufa spot them.” Lexa hums to Indra. 

“Good point. Let’s do that. It’s only a couple of floors down.” Indra nods in agreement as they divert to the stairwell. Clarke grins, catching Lexa peeking over at Octavia to check on her. It is almost laughable that the other skai girl once considered the brunette a bloodthirsty grounder, which couldn’t be further from the truth and, damn… it was so easy to see this now. 

“Oh! You're down here!” Clarke grins, seeing Amma in the kitchen with a hoard of kids, when they sneak in the back. 

“Sha. Ryza, Hakal, and their boys figured out how to block off your mural room for us.” Amma grins back at her. 

“Hey! I handed Hakal a hammer!” Larson protests with a smirk, cutting up vegetables. 

“And I held a kid!” Roan calls proudly holding Xander, earning a snort from Amma and Nann. 

“Yes… no way anything could’ve been built without that one hammer, niron (lover/dear),” Talo chuckles grinning at him. 

“I know! They’d still be standing there holding that sheet up.” Larson smirks at him earning a cackle from Amma. 

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of freaking kids…” Octavia whispers in awe, looking at all the kids playing on the floor while some of the adults are in the kitchen.

“MY HEDA!!!” Elisae crows, running over with her bear and a block she was stacking up with Talo, Teaya, and a couple other toddlers. The brunette chuckles and kneels so the exuberant toddler can barrel into her. Octavia grins, watching the Heda of the 12 clans practically melt into a puddle, smothering the giggling toddler in kisses as she picks her up and twirls her around.  _ ‘How on earth do people not like her?’  _ Octavia thinks, observing them together _. _

“WANHEDA!” Verik cheers, causing every head to turn around to look at them. The smaller brunette’s eyebrows rise hearing this and she turns to see half the kids quickly moving toward them. Heads pop down from the bookcase slide and screech this message back up the stairs. Before they know it, a HOARD of kids are streaming into the small room. 

“I take it back… this… this is a lot of freaking kids…” Octavia mutters in disbelief.  _ ‘How the fuck did they multiply so fast?’ _ She thinks in wonder. 

“INDRA!!!” Aiden bellows when he slides down the bookcase entrance. THIS earns a LOUD whoop of excitement from upstairs that has Indra laughing as the entire group quickly circles them, screaming in excitement.  _ ‘Wait… what?’ _ She thinks shocked as the look of pure glee on every single goufa’s face instantly changes, realizing who is there. Octavia looks at Indra and rolls her eyes, earning a chuckle from the dark chief. 

“Where’d everyone go… Oh! Well, no wonder!” Fei chuckles coming down from the playground. Amma smirks as the rest of the adults stream down to join their merry party. Indra grins and pulls Octavia closer to her before addressing the crowd of kids and adults. Octavia is still trying to figure out how the hell they all fit in this room at once. 

“Hei, ai goufa (Hello, my children). I wanted to come a bit early to help Heda Komfoni plan Heda and Wanheda’s special entwining ceremony…” Indra leads off, getting a round of excited gasps and cheers at this announcement. Lexa flushes and rolls her eyes. Reaching over to slap Indra with a frown producing chortles from Amma, Fei, and all the other adults in the room. “AAANNNDD to introduce you to my new adopted nomfri (daughter), Octavia,” Indra reveals with a HUGE grin of pride down at Octavia as she hugs her tighter. This gets a deafening roar of celebration. Clarke finds Hakal and Ryza still in the crowd and smiles at them, glad that they stayed with their kids and were able to meet Octavia. 

“Octavia is one of my best friends from Skaikru,” Clarke explains loudly, looking over at Octavia with a grin before addressing the crowd again, one hand held by Heda and the other now by Octavia. “And once Indra and Heda learned that she wasn’t treated very nicely there… Well, both called ‘finders keepers’ rather quickly after that.” Clarke smirks earning a ripple of laughter. 

“What is this place?” Octavia asks quietly in confusion.

“Orphanage,” Clarke explains with a smile. 

“They have a… this is a… SHUT UP!” Octavia stammers a few times before exclaiming loudly in disbelief at this information. Laughter erupts from the crowd again at that. Yes, they could definitely see she was a lot like Wanheda in her funny skai ways.

“This is the place I told you about, yongon, where Heda’s natbilda now live with the clan goufas. We combined the floors that separated them to make a big kid’s area. They live, eat, and learn here together like a big family.” Indra nods with a smile. 

“Sha, now there are no distinctions between the clan orphans in my care and my natbilda.” Lexa nods, tickling a giggling Elisae.

“Oh, this is the place…. Wow… so, this is where I would’ve…” Octavia states, jaw agape in emotional realization. 

“No… I would’ve found you and claimed you before that happened.” Indra states resolutely, like it was as obvious as the sky is blue. It has Amma grinning at the Trikru bandrona.

“Hedas… whats dats?” Elisae whispers pointing to the baskets the men are carrying. 

“Ask Indra and Octavia,” Heda chuckles looking over at Octavia. 

“Indahs… whats dats?” Elisae asks louder with big dark eyes shining. 

“Those are the presents that Octavia and the rest of Clarke’s friends living with Trikru made for you guys,” Indra informs her, getting a squeak of excitement as the tiny girl now bounces in Heda’s arms. 

“Clarke? Can you help me?” Octavia asks, pulling a basket over to explain. “So, my friends and I have been learning from the Trikru elders how to make our own clothes. They didn’t tell us much, just that they were for goufa. So… yeah… we got creative.” Octavia smirks pulling out a pair of matching monster face socks. The crowd chortles the second they see them. She makes sure everyone sees them before folding them and placing them back in the basket. “But we know socks aren’t very fun, so we decided to make you some toys as well.” She explains getting excited whispering from the crowd. 

Indra hands the sock basket to Amma and whispers in her ear. The fisa smirks at the Trikru chief and nods in thanks. Clarke and Octavia have the gonas set the baskets on a couple of chairs by a nearby table so they can show everyone what it is. 

“Okay, so they told us they make you guys each a basket. But if it’s one thing my friends and I are good at, it’s thinking of some way to get out of having to do so much work.” Octavia grins slyly, earning a snort of laughter from Indra before she can help it. “So instead of making all those little baskets, we thought of making a few BIG baskets to hold bigger, more awesome toys that all of you could enjoy instead.” She reveals earning cheers of approval that have Nann and Indra smirking. 

Elisae tugs frantically at Lexa to move so she can see better. The green eyes look down and chuckle as she is guided to a better standing spot. 

“We’ve been learning from my Nomi Indra how to care for trees like the Trikru do. And these were a couple of the branches that need to be removed to heal the trees. So, decided to use them to make some blocks for you guys. But we designed them so that when you line up all the little notches like this,” She explains as she and Clarke show them some of the notches and begin to build quickly, “then you can build anything you want to: houses, castles, treehouses, whatever you want it to be.” A collective gasp from the crowd sounds when they grasp what’s been explained. “We have a set of these just for the younger kids that are easier to build up,” Octavia explains pulling the larger pieces out and stacking up a building easily. 

“And these are for the older kids,” Clarke adds pulling out the smaller ones from the basket nearest to her. 

“These we made with A LOT of different sizes to let you build more complex stuff,” Octavia explains, helping Clarke build up a large building that draws gasps and cheers. “But they fit together if you want to make one big structure.” She explains pulling out some of the younger kids' building sticks. 

“COOOOOLLL!” A couple of boys exhale in the crowd. 

“Sha, apparently my friends Jasper and Monty had A LOT of fun with these.” Clarke chuckles. 

“Mmm… entertained those two weirdos for hours.” Indra nods with a chuckle. “It was taller than them when they finished it.” She grins. 

“It was this super detailed medieval castle with a drawbridge, moat, and an ice cream room.” Octavia chuckles earning snorts of laughter from the group. 

“Oh, and apparently my friends also had fun making these to play with inside the structure after you finish building it.” Clarke chuckles, holding up a whittled horse that gets an appreciative murmur from the crowd.

“My favorite is Jasper’s squirrel,” Octavia grins, holding it up earning a burst of laughter at the meticulous fluffy tail. 

“That peculiar boy spent days making that.” Indra nods with a laugh. The goufa launch into playing with these IMMEDIATELY, dragging the baskets down to the floor and working as a big group to build. 

“Where’s Rae? I thought she’d be here?” Octavia asks Clarke frowning. 

“She’s in her room,” Clarke explains. 

“That is where she spends most of her time.” Luna nods with a shrug. 

“Oh, I’ll leave if you would like to go fetch her,” Lexa volunteers without hesitation. 

“Is that what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Octavia asks, frowning at Clarke and Lexa. She’d already estimated how long Raven would’ve been here from around the time Abby left Arkadia for Polis until now.

“Well… yeah,“ Luna nods like it was obvious. 

“I was hoping it would help,” Clarke sighs in explanation. 

“It is okay. I do not mind. I would rather her be comfortable.” Lexa assures, like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“You know what? No. She needs to get the fuck over it. You’ve given her more than enough time to do this. She is just being stupid and stubborn now. You aren’t going anywhere, Lexa.” Octavia declares resolutely. 

“Alright, then I will inform her that you have arrived and would like to see her but will warn her of Lexa’s presence,” Nann assures, smirking at Indra’s tiny dark-haired tornado. 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks softly to Octavia. She didn’t want to stand in the way of their reunion. 

“If she wants to see me, then she will get the fuck over it and come. Otherwise, she can see me later alone in her hermit headquarters.” Octavia assures Lexa. 

“Agreed. This is your damn tower, Lex. She needs to realize that and stop playing this game.” Clarke nods with a look that states she understands this game better than anyone else, that Clarke herself played this A LOT when she was angry with Lexa. 

This is ultimately what calms Lexa down enough to agree with them. It still feels a little wrong, this tough love for someone still hurting so much, but Lexa agrees and trusts their judgment. After all, those two know Raven better than anyone else here. The twinkle in Komfoni’s eyes is SCREAMING that she agrees with them, and so Lexa nods her consent to the elder who turns to go fetch Raven. 

Hakal and Ryza choose this moment to come over to congratulate the Trikru chief warmly, then walking together with the chief towards Clarke, Lexa, Luna, and Octavia. 

“Oh, this is Hakal and Ryza. They’re good friends, and are helping me paint murals for the goufa in there!” Clarke tells her smiling pointing at the large sheet hung up to block off a room.

“Wait… seriously?” Octavia asks Clarke. The blonde nods in affirmation. 

“Would you like to go see it?” Ryza offers with a smile. 

“Sha, we can sneak you in.” Hakal winks at Clarke getting a chuckle with a nod. 

Those blue eyes scan the crowd to find Yarla watching her like she knew the child would be. Grinning, she gives her a ‘come here’ gesture and earns a beaming smile from the adolescent who shoots up and races over without delay. 

“We’re going to show my friend our project. Wanna come?” Clarke hums. 

The adolescent nods excitedly and follows. Trusting the strikon with Larson, Talo, her husband, and a handful of others, Amma decides to tag along. Lexa and Indra also go, wanting to see Octavia’s reaction. The girl is dragged into the room and instantly freezes with a gasp. Hand over her mouth as she walks over slowly in absolute wonder. 

“God… it looks just like it…” Octavia states softly, going to examine the earth like she can’t believe what she is seeing. “Clarke! You?” She suddenly stammers, wheeling around in alarm. “HOLY SHIT!” She cries, provoking soft laughter from the adults, including Hakal and Ryza. 

“Oh, yeah… she is perfect for you, Indra!” Ryza chuckles in amusement. 

Octavia chuffs lowly in amusement. “Oh my god… this is gonna piss your mom off so much… fuck I can’t wait!” She grins in sheer glee. Lexa and Amma snort in laughter. Indra isn’t fairing much better right along with Yarla who is grinning widely. 

“I already got to yell at her and IT WAS AWESOME, O!” Clarke erupts just as excitedly. 

“NO SHIT!” Octavia squeals in excitement. The others are left cackling at the bizarre language and happy dances between the skai girls .

“HEDAS! THAT’S THE NO-NO’S ROOMS!!” A tiny voice declares, banging on the sheet with a tiny hand. Lexa snorts before she can help it right along with the rest. 

“Busted…” Hakal whispers, earning more snorts of laughter from the others as they ‘sneak’ back out. Lexa grins finding Elisae with a REALLY good mock-Amma expression; hands-on her hips, eyebrows raised and head cocked with an ADORABLE ‘mom’ look. It has Amma snorting harder with a wide grin. Lexa cackles and swoops the tiny fiery thing up and kisses the little imp, producing loud hysterical giggles in response. 

“Wanheda’s friend wanted to see her special surprise that she is making you guys,” Lexa explains. 

“She saids thems bads words!” Elisae whispers-yells, earning a proud smirk from Amma. 

“I heard!” Lexa nods with wide eyes of feigned horror. Octavia smirks at them in amusement before turning to the kids. 

“So, what are we building?” Octavia asks, pulling Clarke over as she plops down to help. 

~~~

“What?” Raven calls from the back room, annoyed at her work being interrupted. 

Nann comes in with eyebrows raised in disapproval of this rude greeting. 

“Oh, it’s only you,” Raven replies with a sigh, going back to work without hesitation that has Nann smirking. She’d worked hard to get this child to be familiar and comfortable with her since the rude thing arrived. Seems to have been effective… Finally. 

“Your Skai friend, Octavia, is here visiting from Trikru with Indra,” Nann informs. The Latina freezes and whirls around quickly. 

“O’s here?” She gasps, dropping a tool on the table with a clank. 

“Sha, she is downstairs in the orphanage playing with the kids. She and the rest of your friends living in Trikru made some pretty creative toys, I must say,” Nann nods, getting a grin of amusement from Raven.

“Does Clarke know?” Raven asks quickly. 

“Yes, she is down there now with Luna and Lexa,” Komfoni states unemotionally. 

The brunette wilts in frustration, turning to head back to her worktable, plopping down with a huff and picking up her tool. 

“We went to a lot of trouble to plan a lot of fun tonight in honor of you girls finally reuniting. So, you can choose to come and participate, maybe get presents that we’d planned to give you and Octavia. Or you can choose to stay here by yourself. Either way, it is up to you,” the elder states evenly. 

Raven stills for several minutes until finally, Nann turns on her heel.

“Even if your friend Octavia would REALLY like to see you again.” She calls over her shoulder. 

After she walks out, she pauses but hears no footsteps. Turning to the guards, she informs them what she told Raven, and directs them to escort her to the playground if she changes her mind. Both nod firmly and go back to standing at attention. Nann walks back down and spots a few of her maidens, smiling warmly and approaching them to chat. 

“The Heda’s and I will be dining with the goufa tonight along with Indra and her yongon, Octavia. I attempted to convince ‘the angry one’ to come to join us. So, if she isn’t in her room when you deliver her food, she might be with us. If we are lucky. Emphasis on the ‘if’.” Nann informs her girls who chuckle with a smirk of understanding. 

~~~

“Please tell me they have toilets here…” Octavia leans over to whisper to Clarke. The blonde smirks and nods.

“I takes yous to da potties!” Elisae chirps, shooting up and waving her hand in the air. Octavia smirks at her and nods in compliance, which results in the tiny girl effectively dragging Octavia across the room as fast as her little legs could go, leaving the skai girl bent over and scrambling to keep up while the others snort in laughter behind her. The two come back out the exact same way, much to everyone's amusement.

“DID YOU KNOW THEY HAVE A SONG FOR PEEING!?” Octavia exclaims, full of wonder and awe that has Luna and Lexa falling over each other.

“I KNOW!” Clarke gasps right back, causing more laughter to erupt from the group. While the blonde thinks about these new tower experiences Octavia will get to have, an idea hits her. Turning to the natbilda and older goufa she leans over and whispers, “hey guys, Octavia’s never seen a playground before!” 

The group of kids look over at the girl in stunned horror that has Lexa giggling before she can stop it. All of them, all at once, run over to Amma to inform her, in hushed whispers, of this appalling discovery. 

“Jesus… what the fuck did you tell them?” Octavia hisses, slapping Clarke while Luna and Lexa struggle to control their mirth thanks to Amma looking back, with the same shocked expression, directly at Octavia, who is attempting to shrink into nonexistence among the kids. The fisa nods to her kids resolutely and fervent whispers erupt among the adults while the kids rush to the girl. 

“Come on! We have something to show you!!” Calix grins pulling on one of Octavia’s hands. 

“Yeah! It’s my most favorite place in all the clans!” Verik proclaims excitedly, pulling on her other hand. 

“Oh… Okay… I’m coming.” Octavia stammers, with everyone following right behind not daring to miss this ‘first’ for the girl. Like a HUGE packed family excited to cheer on their new family member. The two pull the girl's arms all the way up until they reach the playground floor. The girl freezes and looks all around in absolute confusion. “Weird ass place for a statue but… all right…” Octavia mutters. Lexa and Luna almost fall over each other at the look of utter dismay from those kids. “Yes, it is VERY lovely.” Octavia nods to the goufa who look over at Wanheda in sheer disbelief of this poor girl.

“Guess you guys will have to show her, huh?” Clarke chuckles at the goufa who beam up at her. Squealing and laughing as they scamper off to play in their favorite place ever, climbing up nets to bounce, sliding down the slides, scaling up rock walls. It’s like a goufa free-for-all. Octavia takes it all in with her wide dark eyes darting rapidly all around the room.

“Are they allowed to do that?” Octavia mutters, mildly concerned as she leans over to Clarke. 

“Yep.” Clarke grins at her friend as the other adults chuckle behind them. All it takes is the first kid to shoot out of the slide for Octavia to perk up, eyes as big as saucers and sucking in a HUGE sharp gasp. Looking over at Clarke in sheer wonder before practically imploding in shrieky babbles.

“LET’S GO DO THE DEATH FALL THING!!!” Octavia squeals, tugging on Clarke’s sleeve frantically while dancing like a lunatic.

“The slide?” Clarke snorts as her arm is almost ripped out of its socket as Octavia rockets to the structure, not even waiting for Clarke to answer.

“Yeah sure… that too!” Octavia screeches excitedly, sprinting off in her weird little running jig. 

The adults bray out in laughter behind them as Clarke is unceremoniously dragged away, desperately attempting to keep herself from face-planting with the sheer rate of speed she is being dragged forward. Right when she finds pace with Octavia, the girl abruptly stops, effectively clotheslining the blonde like a dog who just reached the end of its leash. Indra and the adults are having to grab the wall and each other to stay upright as they watch that insane child looking around with this crazed expression back at Heda and Luna. She is so elated that she is practically hovering above the floor, just waiting for them to come along as the tiny skaikru girl shrills unintelligibly at them.

“Oh, heck yea!” Luna exclaims, not having to be asked twice as she hurtles forward dragging Lexa behind her laughing hysterically. 

The shrill babbling continues the entire fucking way up the damn playground, getting higher and lower at various climbing structures like she is about to pass out from sheer happiness. Lexa is fairly sure the girl could just fly up to the top if she wanted to at this rate. It’s like what Clarke would be like if she ingested an entire pound of sugar in one sitting. It’s in one of these moments, when Octavia climbs up next to Luna and locks eyes with her. Screeching in what must be fucking sonar it is so high pitched. Luna just blinks a couple times and nods mindlessly until the girl climbs off again.

“That wasn’t gonasleng, right?” Luna whispers with freaked out eyes to Lexa who cackles while assuring her it wasn’t.

“We are going to need to sedate that child to kingdom come tonight.” Nann chuckles shaking her head as she walks in and catches a glimpse of that weird ass skai child losing her ever-loving mind.

“Oh yeah… without a doubt.” Amma chuckles in amusement.

“Welcome to my world,” Indra chortles watching her joy-crazed yongon hover over the others like a fucking mosquito.

~~~

“THIS IS THE BEST PLACE EVER!!!!” Octavia shouts as she pretends to be queen of the mountain on top of one of the climbing apparatuses. Doing a weird little boogie at the top of the peak that sends the crowd below into fits of laughter again.

“Hey! I understood that one!” Luna grins excitedly.

“Spirits, is this what I’m like?” Clarke asks wide eyed as she watched Octavia on cloud 9… no, more like… cloud fucking 1,000.

“YES!” Both Lexa and Luna answer in unison. The instant they hit the VERY top of this multi-story slide, though… the hyper teen skids to a screeching halt. The tiny brunette firecracker suddenly pales a bit and looks back at them with terrified eyes.

“No one’s, like, died doing this right?” She squeaks a bit nervously.

“Oh, so NOW you want to be cautious. Not when you decided to just jump right into that pond and almost became a fucking snack by that behemoth of a snakefish. Shit gave me nightmares for fucking months!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief.

“Well, yeah… that’d probably do it.” Luna deadpans earning a smirk from Lexa. 

“You were literally just dancing on the top of that rope tower,” Lexa chuckles.

“Uhh… yeah! Dancing, not voluntarily careening off the top of that motherfucker!!” Octavia screeches nervously. 

“I assure you that it is safe. That is what this structure was made for.” Lexa encourages.

Octavia looks at her with incredulity at this. These people made something just for kids to play on. What the FUCK?! 

Lexa is unsure if the look on the girl’s face is fear or disbelief. But, being that this is her first time to EVER slide on ANYTHING, or be on a playground, she is going with fear. Quickly thinking back to the elevator, remembering how her presence seemed to calm the girl just by knowing Heda would never be allowed to do anything unsafe, Lexa takes a chance. 

“Would you feel better if I went down with you?” Lexa asks full of concern. 

Both sky girls whip around with VASTLY different expressions at this. Clarke is grinning at Lexa, full of love and admiration, knowing EXACTLY where her mind went to end up at this suggestion. And OMG does Clarke love her for it. While Octavia is just staring at Heda with this hazy grin smeared all over her damned face, unable to even say anything just staring at her in elated wonder. 

“Is that a yes?” Luna asks, studying the awestruck skai girl. 

“I don’t believe it is a no,” Lexa chortles, looking over at her niron (lover) in amusement.

Octavia still sports that dreamy grin and goes pliantly as Lexa pulls her to the slide, placing Octavia in front of her and sitting down in the rear position. 

“Is this alright?” Lexa asks, placing her legs outside of the other girls. 

This receives a dazed nod that has Clarke cackling but is INSTANTLY broken the millisecond Lexa pushes off onto the slide. Octavia turns with a look of utmost horror and attempts to crawl right over Lexa’s face, all while screeching piercingly ‘WE’RE GONNA DIE!’ at the top of her freaking lungs.

Lexa is REALLY trying not to laugh, but man, she can’t help it as she chuckles and tells her it will be just fine while pulling the smaller girl down and locking her in place on her lap as they shoot out on the net still firmly attached to Lexa’s body like a terrified monkey that has Fei and Indra falling over themselves in laughter as they wait for them at the bottom. The Trikru chief is crawling on the nets, wiping laugh-tears from her eyes at that poor child’s face, looking like her soul was being sucked out of her nose holes while attached to Lexa’s bushy head like a little rabid leach. Indra knew it was gonna be good when Octavia started howling she was gonna die… but man, that was so much better than she was anticipating. Fei isn’t faring any better as Indra is batting at him while cackling hysterically. Octavia is busy tumbling and rolling with Lexa to care about this, screeching out a delighted ‘WEEEEEEEEEEEEE’ as they tumble that has Lexa laughing right along with Indra and Fei.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” Octavia roars excitedly with a HUGE grin, shooting up to bound over to Indra at warp speed.

~~~

Raven sits at her work table. Just thinking to herself. Not moving. Not working. Just sitting and thinking. Going over the pros and cons of the choice she had been presented. The longer she sits the more she lists her reasons out. Talking herself out of going, then back into just going ahead. She’s gone back and forth on this multiple times until she honestly just stops keeping track. 

Before she knows it, she hears the door open and a maiden comes in to set down a tray of food in front of her. Raven doesn’t say anything, just nods. It seems to stun the maiden but she doesn’t say anything back, just leaves her alone like she knows the young woman prefers. With a deep sigh, the Latina pushes away what she was working on and stands to go wash her hands in her bathroom before eating, preferring to taste the actual food instead of the dirt and grease that currently coats her hands. 

She scrubs the white foamy soap until it is white once again and not greyish black anymore, shakes her hands, she dries them off on the towel next to the basin of water and looks up at herself. Big brown eyes stare back at her from the mirror and then she sees it. Fear. 

It's blatantly there in her expression.  _ ‘I’m scared? Why am I scared?’ _ Raven thinks confused. She’s in her room alone. There is nothing here to fear. She shakes her head and goes to eat, telling herself to suck it up and get over it. Sitting down again with purpose and pulling the tray near her, she uncovers the plate and begins to eat. 

It’s still there. That feeling inside her, even though she tried to push it away and forget it. It feels foreign to her. New and strange. She can only remember feeling this a handful of times in the past. All of which are moments she doesn’t like to think about. So, her mind diverts back to the dilemma at hand, and that is when it clicks.  _ ‘Am I afraid to go see O? What the fuck?’ _ Raven thinks frowning, considering it while she chews.  _ ‘No that can’t be it. That makes no sense.’  _ She dismisses the thought while continuing to eat. 

She hates this kind of stuff - the emotional shit buzzing around her head. She’s awful at that, always better at the tangible, physical things she can fix and work with her hands. Idly going about eating her dinner while she continues to think back and forth through the issues that could be affecting her, like a puzzle demanding to be solved. 

_ ‘Lexa.’ _ Raven finally concludes mid-chew. Almost dropping her fork in shock of this realization.  _ ‘I’m afraid of Lexa.’ _ It takes the breath right out of her lungs. This had to be it with how fast her heart is beating right now. It flips a switch inside of her somehow, pissing her off so much it almost knocks her over. This revelation fans the flame of her anger.  _ ‘NO! Raven Reyes, you are not afraid of Grounder bitch!’  _ She roars at herself irately, her hands shaking so hard it’s impossible to keep food on her fork. Frustrated, she throws it noisily down on the plate and rests her head in her hands.  _ ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?! _ ’ She yells at herself, ordering her mind to get it together. 

Huffing, she picks up her fork and hurriedly shoves the rest of what’s on her plate into her mouth, gulps down the water and wipes her mouth with her sleeve. She leaves everything on the service tray in her quarters, knowing the maidens will clean up after her (they always do) and hobbles in her best angry-march to the front doors. She whips them open and scowls at the guards. Not having to say a word to them, they nod and direct her to the elevators. When those doors ding back open, Raven hears a resounding shriek. Every head turns to watch the weird skai girl that Indra adopted rush the new person.

“YOU CAME!! YOU CAME!!!” Octavia cheers, hugging Raven gleefully. It has the normal scowl on the Latina alleviating a bit. Turning upward from her friend’s infectious excitement, glancing over her friend's shoulder, she spots her standing next to Clarke holding a small child that clings to her. Raven watches as Clarke grins and jogs over to them. That’s when everyone in the playground returns to what they were doing, like the play button is pushed and everything roars back to life, ignoring the new arrival and going back to sliding, climbing, and playing again. Lexa turns to take Elisae to the toddler slides as she had requested, while Luna comes over with a smile to greet her friend.

“Yeah. I came for a bit.” Raven smiles at Octavia.

“You aren’t staying?” Octavia asks, frowning. Raven just shrugs and changes the subject, allowing Octavia to fill the space of silence with updates on how everyone is doing in Trikru, all the cool things she got to do today and this cool playground thing.

~~~

Lexa stays by the toddler area with Fei, Amma, Talo and Larson as they play with the strikons, bouncing them on the nets, pushing them down the slide for another to catch at the bottom, helping them build with the new blocks they dragged upstairs with them. And of course, holding stuffies while the little ones play. She keeps feeling eyes on her but ignores it. She is used to this feeling by now. Being Heda, it is an inevitability of being ANYWHERE with other people. 

Nann smirks watching the friends reunited, finally, chatting and laughing together. Well… except for Raven. She is acting, not genuine in her expressions and continuing to flit her eyes warily over to Lexa. Her yongon, though, is paying no mind. Even though Komfoni knows her child can feel the eyes on her, that bushy haired girl of hers seems to ignore it with ease. Well used to this feeling, she just continues to focus on the children who want her attention instead. 

Indra also notices the scene unfolding below from where she is currently climbing with a hoard of goufa, something she is ALWAYS expected to do the SECOND, she arrives in the city, having been deemed the FASTEST adult climber of the playground besides Heda herself. It is a title she is quite proud of and insists it is all due to her Trikru gona training, having to climb all those trees and running atop all those branches.

“Your yongon knows the reijfou gada (angry girl), Indra?” Felik asks curiously.

“Is she mean to you?” Indra worriedly asks the group of children.

“No, she just always looks so mad whenever we see her,” Verik shrugs. It makes Indra smirk, of course, the natbilda would notice this, too aware and perceptive of others just like Heda was.

“Is it because of Skaikru?” Calix asks, tilting his head at her.

“Sha,” Indra nods simply.

“Knew it!” Aiden nods resolutely at the others who nod back to him in agreement. Indra smirks at them in amusement and continues to climb to divert their attention.

~~~

“Noni (daddy)…” Taeya chirps, tugging on Fei’s pants and looking up at him. He grins and bends over to pick her up.

“Yes, my girl.” Fei asks, kissing her little forehead.

“Cans you takes mes downs da bid dirls slides?” Taeya asks curiously.

“You sure, honey?” Amma asks worriedly.

“Uh-huh! Noni (daddy) be dheres.” Taeya assures, like it was obvious. It makes them both smirk at her child logic.

“I goes toos!” Elisae exclaims, throwing both hands up as Taeya grins widely.

“Mmmm… that’s a Noni Talo job…” Larson mutters under his breath as he hands the girl to his laughing partner.

“Mees toos!!!” Eryk declares, clutching Lexa’s leg possessively. Heda smirks down at him and chuckles with a nod.

“Looks like we have a job to do then,” Lexa chuckles over at the other two.

“First, any strikons that want to go down the big kid slide needs to try and go potty,” Nann orders with eyebrows lifted. 

All three zoom off instantly, getting smirks of amusement as the elder follows the tiny blurs. Amma walks over near the three skai girls who are still excitedly chatting away, picks out two long pieces of cloth for each adult that will be sliding from the nearby hooks on the wall, carrying them back over and distributing them as Raven’s eyes watch her. 

Lexa’s and Raven’s eyes meet for half a second. Lexa smiles kindly at her before quickly bending down, catching an excited little boy running straight at her knees, swooping him up and holding him to her chest as a chuckling Amma ties the fabric behind her. Securing both Eryk and Shilkrola to Lexa’s chest so they are facing her while they climb, the boy chatters away as Amma knots and weaves the fabric on Lexa’s back.

“I dids this with Fee-Fee’s and I’s only tinkles wittle bits!” Eryk boasts, sending Lexa and Amma into guffaws as they look over at Fei, who rolls his eyes at this. 

Raven watches it all and frowns at them as the child seems to say something funny. She observes queen-bitch throw her head back and laugh loudly, then glance over in amusement at some man standing in front of Raven. Only then does the Latina look away to avoid the grounder realizing that Raven was watching her. She turns back to listen to Clarke explain the mural process to Octavia with sudden rapt attention. This works for a solid five minutes before a loud noise from the slide diverts their attention to the nets, watching Indra and a hoard of boys spit out of it, rolling and cackling in excitement as Octavia and Clarke laugh watching them.

“Oh my god, Rae! Have you been on that death falling thing? You’d love it!” Octavia gushes.

“Not yet.” She admits with a shrug.

“Come on! I wanna go down with Indra again!” Octavia urges, popping up and attempting to drag Raven over to the playground. 

The Latina looks up at the tall structure and gulps. It’s the same one that grounder bitch is already climbing. Stopping and shaking her head, she rejects the idea.

“No, that’s okay. You go. I like watching from here better.” Raven assures. Octavia frowns and studies her face a bit but nods in agreement.

“We will be right back okay.” Clarke assures, going with Octavia knowing they will need extra laps for the kids to ride with Octavia filling Indra’s. Raven turns on her good leg and hobbles over to the side of the room by herself to watch. There is no way she could’ve made it up there with her leg. She didn’t want to admit that, though. So, she just looks up and watches them climb together, frowning as they continue up and catch up to Lexa’s crew, seeming to joke and enjoy each other’s company. 

_ ‘They don’t need me anymore anyway. They have new friends here,” _ Raven thinks, sulking.

“You didn’t want to go play with them?” Amma hums softly, stepping over to Raven and looking up to watch the crews climb. Raven shakes her head and glances down frowning at her knee before quickly looking back up to the people climbing again. Amma catches it though and understands the refusals’ real reasoning. “Have you tried something like that since you got injured?” Amma inquires gently. Raven shakes her head ‘no’ again and the fisa nods in understanding. “Well, you won’t know unless you try,” She states with a soft smile.

“It’s fine. I was about to head back to my workshop anyway. Let O and Clarke know I will see them later.” Raven states quietly turning to hobble over to the elevators. Amma watches Raven leave with a frown as Nann approaches her.

“At least she came. That is a big improvement.” Nann whispers.

“I know,” Amma sighs. “Should we go check on her?” She asks worriedly.

“Give her some time to herself first. She’s earned it.” Nann sighs with a frown. “I’ll bring her one of those pairs of pajamas I made her later tonight.” She assures getting a nod from Amma as they turn to go watch the strikons come down the slide.

“The robots,” Amma suggests to the elder.

“Mmm good idea. I will take those, as a reward for making an effort, even though she was so obviously uncomfortable.” Komfoni nods.

“I know it meant a lot to Octavia. Did you see that grin all over her’s and Clarke’s faces?” Amma whispers with a smirk.

“Radiating almost off her face.” Nann chuckles.

~~~

Octavia doesn’t remember ever laughing this much as they climb. When they finally catch up to Lexa, Fei and Talo, they hear the three toddlers screeching out random goufa songs. Which OF FUCKING COURSE they happily joined in on. There were SOOOO many she’d never heard before. It was AWESOME! 

Indra is chuckling, watching her yongon join in without any hesitation and attempt to memorize them all. Will they be screeched out at the top of that peculiar child’s lungs the entire way home… oh without a doubt. But this she was used to and could tune out. She’d perfected that skill with her first 5 little monsters, including that puffy-haired Heda who is leading them all in the Trikru number song at the moment. Indra knew it was helping Octavia with her Trigedasleng. The girl was already doing incredibly well at it and could understand almost anyone speaking it to her. although she always chose to reply in her own language instead of Trig. Indra was hoping these songs would help bridge that gap a bit for her yongon. 

When they reach the top, Taeya of course is escorted to the front, as tradition dictates. She chooses to ride down facing Fei and hugging her Elephant. He wraps his arms around her tightly so she feels safe, then lets her count down for him to push off, giving her control the entire time. He was expecting screams, shrieks or even a few tears. What he wasn’t expecting was the hysterical giggles and squeals of glee that emit from his tiny red headed child. And it is at this very moment Fei realizes how much of a handful that red head is going to be. As they tumble out, Amma is already smirking hearing the squeals and giggles LONG before they exited. Nann is chuckling at the child having the time of her life, with not even an ounce of fear within that tiny toddler body.

“NOMI! I’S IT!!! I’S DIDS IT!!” Teaya exclaims, excitedly bouncing in the holder while Fei is attempting to get her out of it. As soon as she’s free, she makes a beeline straight for her Nomi, barrelling into her full tilt.

“I saw you my big brave girl! I am so proud of you!!” Amma gushes smothering that tiny thing in kisses. She can’t help but chuckle when she glances at her houmon who’s looking a little pale.

“That yongon is gonna end up giving me so many grey hairs… I can feel it already…” He mutters wearily, earning another round of laughter from Nann and Amma.

“That’s okay, yongon, because when she’s done there’s a whole slew of others who will be MORE than happy to fill in any gaps she misses,'' Nann teases with a wry grin that has Amma chortling. Larson is chuckling as he praises that little red head for being so brave as they sit in the nets together and watching for Elisae and Eryk to come out next. Right next to her Nomi and Noni, and, of course, Nanna Komfoni, as well. Elisae, true to form, squeals shrilly the entire way down just as she did the first time with Heda. Eryk giggles hysterically like a little maniac as he slides down. The infectious laugh spreads not only to Lexa but everyone below and on the nets that hear that little boy belly laugh. No one can help but laugh right along with.

“This is weird…” Octavia mutters suddenly as Indra and her get ready to go next. Indra looks at her amused just waiting for the insane child to tell her all about. She knows she doesn’t even have to ask. That child will tell her everything without asking, from how her socks feel inside her boots to why she thinks the sky is blue. “You always told me never to do anything stupid. Like jumping off shit… Feels wrong… I just hear you screaming at me. Yet you're like… Here… and now I’m not really sure what to do with it…” She rambles all at once. Hearing snorts of laughter behind them go off at this declaration.

“This is sliding… not jumping.” Indra smirks pulling Octavia into her lap.

“Oh… okay!” Octavia grins happily. 

She does better this time. Still shrieks and white knuckles Indra’s arms that are firmly wrapped around her, like a personal harness locking her to the Trikru chief. Indra is laughing at the look on her yongon’s face, having decided that this view is MUCH more entertaining than watching it when she spits out, almost crying by the time she gets down as Octavia keeps looking back in horror. Had she not had the girls arms pinned down at her sides, she’s certain her hands would be plastered to her face right about now. 

Lexa is cackling before she even sees who is next, already familiar with those shrill shrieks and replaying her previous ride with the girl in her mind. Octavia’s face doesn’t disappoint when they get spit out at the end and the skai girl starts laughing the second they hit the nets and begin to tumble. Indra is laughing far too hard to help her yongon up, as is Lexa and the rest of the crew on the nets.

“Skaikru makes the best faces when they do the slide!” Fei snorts, getting fervent nods of agreement from the amused group. Octavia is still grinning when she pops up and looks around for Raven, but is interrupted by a LOUD noise barreling down the slide. Turning back around to witness Clarke and a HOARD of goufa all tumbling out of the slide one after another. The sheer number that continues to pour out has the group chuckling again as Clarke gets up. 

“We wanted to see how many of us could go at the same time,” She voices with a crooked grin that has Lexa chuckling. Both she and Octavia climb down the nets, along with everyone else in their group, heading back to where they last saw Raven, just as they promised her they would. 

“NO! She left!” Octavia huffs frustratedly. “God damn it we told her we would be right back!”

“Guess we should be glad she came at all. We didn’t think she would. You have to give her points for that.” Clarke offers in reassurance, hearing a reluctant grumble from the still pouting Octavia.

“I think I know what might cheer you up, yongon.” Nann hums with a grin getting two dark eyes looking at her with excitement, especially after she catches a glimpse of Clarke’s HUGE knowing grin. Octavia knows whatever they’re planning must be good.

~~~

“I don’t like this fucking cage of death shit…” Octavia mutters frustratedly white knuckling Indra’s shirt. 

“Really? Couldn’t tell.” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes causing snorts from Lexa and Nann. 

“It’ll be worth it O! I promise!” Clarke assures. 

When the doors open, Octavia rockets out of that elevator at warp speed, causing Nann to cackle. 

“Overcoming that fear seems to be going well Indra…” Lexa grins at the woman. 

“Yep… she joken (fucking) got in… you’re welcome. We would’ve been walking up and down all those stairs a couple months ago.” Indra comments, getting nods of understanding from Lexa. 

They walk into Nann’s office with Clarke grinning like an idiot at Octavia while the girl looks frozen in awe at what she is looking at. 

“What the fuck is it?” Octavia whispers, batting at Indra with fascinated eyes locked onto the stuffed animals lining the shelves. All of the adults frown at her for this. All but Clarke, that is.

“Those are stuffed animals. Toys.” Clarke explains without hesitation. That’s when it clicks with Lexa. Clarke wasn’t kidding. She really never saw a toy before coming down. Octavia was an extra. A nuisance. Toys were for wanted children. Octavia was just lucky to be alive. 

“SHUT UP!!!!” Octavia screeches bouncing. 

Agnes is chortling as Nann pulls the excited thing over to introduce her. That is when Agnes realizes who this is and proceeds to lavish attention on this girl without reservation, watching the child examine each animal with a complete fascination that she’s never seen before. 

Lexa comes over to watch and smiles at the wonder all over Octavia’s face, but notices the girl seems a bit uncertain on what to do. 

“We have a tradition here that whenever a new child comes into my tower, they get a stuffed animal to comfort them and new pajamas to sleep in. Since you are Trikru now, I felt it only right to include you in this tradition, as well.” Lexa explains softly, picking up one of the stuffies. 

“I can have one?” Octavia gasps in stunned shock. 

“Of course, why did you think we were here, child?” Nann chuckles. 

“To see them.” Octavia admits, looking at Indra with tears in her eyes, seeming to need visual confirmation of this truth. Indra smiles and nods opening her arms for Octavia to fall into. Clarke grins in understanding. She isn’t used to being so well loved. It’s almost overwhelming to her. Her mother gave what she could and sacrificed her life to do so but this….this is new. 

“O! Look!” Clarke calls running over to the Pauna and picking it up to show her. “I have one like this, named Paulie!” She tells her.

Luna grins in understanding to what Clarke is doing for her friend and goes to the dolphin without hesitation. “I have one like this that looks just like the one I had as a strikon, named Doris Dog Divingston the second.” 

“And Lexa has one that… well… Shit is that what Rascal used to look like?” Clarke gasps in disbelief getting cackles from Nann and Indra. Lexa on the other hand hisses in mortification and swats at her, replacing the toy. 

“The point is, it’s a tradition that goes back a long time. That we are continuing it with you as well.” Lexa explains behind a chortling Clarke. 

“Wait… Didn’t a Pauna almost eat you, Clarke” Octavia asks confused. 

“Us.” Lexa smirks. 

“It’s a long story.” Clarke shrugs. 

“Of fucking course. Damn… you two are, like, gag worthy already…” Octavia mutters in disbelief. 

“Right!?” Luna immediately nods in agreement. “You have no idea how many times I pretend to vomit in their presence each day.” 

“I don’t doubt you one bit.” Octavia nods before returning to look around at her choices. “I don’t… how do I know what to pick?” She whispers, overwhelmed at the choices. 

“Ahhh… that is where I come in.” Agnes hums, coming over and hooking her arm under Octavia’s. “I will know.” She grins in explanation. 

Octavia listens to Agnes explain each animals’ name and sounds they make with absolute fixation. Their entire group just follows behind to watch her experience it all. They get all the way around until they hit one section. Octavia’s dark brown eyes spot the black bear and they all know that’s going to be the one. Agnes stops and hands it to her with a grin. Octavia looks with wide eyes from the woman to the bear repeatedly, surprised as it is handed to her. Still not believing it is in her arms, she holds it out to look at it. Suddenly hugging it tightly and emitting a high pitched squeal of happiness that has them all chuckling. 

“You gonna name him?” Clarke asks her friend with a grin. 

“GRRRRRReg” Octavia states with a sly grin on her face. The whole group erupts in cackles. “GRRRReggory Hugglesworth Boo-Boo Bear the Sixth!!” She nods happily, getting more indulgent smiles from Nann and Agnes. Indra is rolling her eyes in disbelief while Lexa is cackling at Clarke and Luna, who are looking at her in awe. 

“That is like… the best name ever…” Luna whispers in admiration. 

“Seriously… Pun and everything!” Clarke nods. 

“And this over here, my dear, is my desk.” Nann hums leading the girl over to it. 

“Wow. It’s pretty.” Octavia observes. 

“And these are yours.” Komfoni smiles sliding over the stack of pajamas. “Can you try them on for me, in there? So, I can make sure they fit perfectly?” 

“Mine?” Octavia gasps. “Really?” She whispers. 

“Sha, your nomon over there sent me your measurements.” Komfoni grins with explanation. 

“And now that we know what animal you picked. We will make him pajamas that match yours.” Agnes nods, picking up the fabric and another bear just like GRRRReg. Octavia seems to almost implode at this information. 

“BOO-BOO GETS SOME TOOOOOO!!!” She screeches excitedly causing snorts from Lexa before she can help it. 

“Told you she would like it.” Clarke grins proudly at Lexa. 

“Joken (fucking) understatement. I think she just wet herself.” Luna mutters with a grin. 

“Indra, these are yours.” Nann states simply hanging her a stack. Octavia looks at the stack with wide eyes. 

“THEY MATCH!!!! THEY MATCH!!!” Octavia shrieks in realization dancing in place erupting the room again in laughter. 

“I’m murdering both of you in your joken (fucking) sleep.” Indra mutters, glaring at Nann knowing damn well how she got those measurements. 

“Worth it.” Nann grins at her as that insane child drags Indra to the other room to try them on. They can still hear her squealing in happiness behind the door. Nann comes into the room to inspect the pajamas with Agnes, chuckling that the girl is still dancing with her bear in arms the ENTIRE TIME they adjust and measure. 

“Alright. Which one would you like to wear tonight?” Agnes hums to Octavia who runs to her stack and looks through each set. The little hearts, the stars and moons, the little flowers, and even little paw prints. 

“TREEEEEESSS!!!” Octavia screeches when she sees them earning a snort from Nann. 

“Told you that would win.” Nann grins over at Agnes, who is chuckling as she moves to the other room to quickly make pajamas for the bear. 

“LOOK TREES FOR TRIKRU!!!” Octavia cries over to Indra dancing her weird little happy dance. Indra chuckles and rolls her eyes that, of course, that would be the one the child picks. Shaking her head with a smile as they continue to try each pair on for Nann to meticulously inspect. Only having to adjust a couple here and there. 

“You are right, your chest measurements grew by three whole marks.” Nann hums adjusting her numbers on her paper. 

“YEAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” Octavia cheers, throwing both arms in the air while Indra snorts in laughter. Octavia is elated the trees are the last to be adjusted. Asking quietly if she can wear them out to Indra with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, I thought you would say that.” Nann chuckles waving the waiting maids into the room. “These are my handmaidens. When I retired from skaigonakru I became a tower handmaid. Now I am known as Heda Komfoni and I trained each one of those girls. And these three are my favorite most trusted ones. So, they will be helping you and Indra the ENTIRE time you are here.” 

“You were skaigonakru!” Octavia whispers in wonder with wide eyes. Indra told her about these warriors. The best of the best of all the clans. “COOOOLLL! I knew you were badass!!!” She exhales earning snickers from the maidens in the corner of the room. 

“You are right. She is a lot like Wanheda in her speech.” One of the maidens smiles at Nann, stepping forward to address Octavia. “We are going to take your clothes and Indra’s back down to your rooms. We already unpacked all of your things and put them away for you... and may I say, Indra, the goufa are going to LOVE those baskets!” She grins widely. 

“Sha. The gonas are ready to aid you in carrying them down when you are ready.” Another maiden advises, bowing reverently to Indra. 

“Oh good! I had TO CONFISCATE THEM FROM AN UNNAMED SOURCE.” Indra yells towards the other room. 

“THEY ARE FUCKING DELICIOUS!!” Luna screeches right back amid cackles of laughter from the maidens.

“We also brought up the robe and slippers that Heda Komfoni acquired for you in the markets.” Another says, bringing them forward for Octavia. 

“Me?” Octavia asks, astonished looking over at Nann. 

“Sha! You are one of mine now, child. You should get used to that.” Komfoni smiles, hugging the overwhelmed child that is almost in tears at the simple gesture. 

“Really?” Octavia squeaks into Nann’s chest. 

“Who do you think raised Heda before Indra got hold of her?” Nann chuckles with a smirk as two watery brown eyes look up quickly in surprise. 

“WOOOAAAHHH!” Octavia gasps in a loud deep voice that has the maidens chuckling. “Seriously?” She exhales, jaw still open. 

“Mmmhmmm… that is why they label me as Heda’s Komfoni.” Nann chuckles in amusement. “Cared for that bushy haired thing from the moment she arrived in Polis.” She whispers, getting a lopsided grin. “Was this tiny thing with this massive larger than life mass of hair… took us three years to learn how to tame that mess.” Komfoni tells her with a chuckle, dramatically rolling her eyes. 

“Tame is a VERY generous word.” Indra mumbles, shaking her head. The maidens snort in laughter that Indra knows just as well as they do how much work it takes to get Heda’s hair perfect each day. 

“I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!” Lexa yells furiously from the other room, causing cackles from everyone but Octavia. 

“Wow... she’s got really good hearing!” Octavia states amazed. 

“Mmmm… AND IT’S CREEPY AS JOK (fuck)!” Nann shouts in the direction of the other room. 

“Useful at times though…” Indra hums over to the elder, who nods in agreement. 

“THANK YOU, INDRA!” Lexa shouts, getting a grin from the woman almost turning to brag over at Nann. 

“Alright, try these…” Agnes hums walking in with little miniature tree pajamas for the bear.

“You finished those fast!” Octavia gasps in amazement until she sees them and emits a high-pitched squeal. Dancing over to the woman and plopping right down to figure out how to put them on. Anges chortles at the thing and sits down to help the girl work the miniature pajamas on her bear. The maidens are grinning widely at the skai girl’s infectious wonder and excitement before placing the last of Indra’s clothing in the large basket with all their other clothes and laying out the slippers and robe for her, as well. They walk out with Octavia beaming, only for her to look around confused. “Wait… where’d they go?” Octavia asks frowning over at Nann. 

“Changing in my closet over there.” Agnes chuckles in amusement. “I, for one, did not know that many maidens could fit in there.” She smirks earning snorts from Indra and Nann.

“The yahoos have a surprise for you… hold on. I will check on them…” She assures with a smile. Walking over and opening the door. “Are you three ready yet?” She bellows out.

“NOT YET!!” Two voices instantly scream the exact moment the door opens. 

“Why? You’re dressed, aren’t you?” Nann mutters. 

“It’s hard to put pants on a joken dolphin alright?” Luna huffs. 

“I hate this idea… just for the record…” Lexa mutters frowning. 

“Yeah… we heard you the first 3000 times…” Clarke states without hesitation. 

“Wow… she’s a lot like you…” Octavia whispers to Indra who grins proudly. 

“Yes… it is different when you hold important stations like ours. In maintaining our image, I used to have to be very cautious of what I revealed to ensure myself and my family stayed safe.” Indra explains. 

“Are we safe?” Octavia asks worriedly. 

“Sha, very. More than we ever have been before, thanks to Heda’s hard work. But it is still new for us. It’s been so difficult for her to get things to this point, given she’d been taught against doing so for such a long time.” Indra explains softly to her yongon. 

“Oh… do you wanna wear your clothes instead. I won’t mind.” Octavia assures with wide eyes. 

“Nope. Not with what your face looked like when you figured out we matched.” Indra chuckles in amusement. Getting a huge grin from Octavia at the memory that has Agnes and Indra chuckling. 

The instant the other three FINALLY step out, Indra busts out laughing, while Octavia screeches in excitement, happy-dancing over to them. Clarke is wearing sea green pajamas with mermaids swimming on them. Her pauna is sporting the same pair. Luna has pajamas with fish all over them the same as her dolphin. And Heda’s black pajamas have little racoon faces all over them, mirroring the outfit on a very WELL-LOVED racoon that she begrudgingly holds, sporting a flushed scowl that looks an awful lot like a pout. That look is precisely why Indra is laughing so hard and pulling Lexa into a hug.

“How on earth did they talk you into this?” Indra chortles as Lexa hides in Indra’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Lexa mumbles, provoking harder laughter to erupt from the Trikru warrior. “That’s it! I’m taking them off!” Lexa huffs, spinning to go into the other room. 

“Wait! Lex, we’re just teasing!” Clarke shouts, pulling her back. “Oh, come on. I am the commander of god damned death wearing mermaids. You will be just fucking fine.” Clarke huffs frustratedly with a stern look at the Heda of 12 clans. 

“Can I at least wear my robe?” Lexa pleads, sulking. Octavia just looks at the floor, trying not to smirk at them. 

“Yes, big bad Heda. You may cover them with your freaking robe in front of your gonas.” Clarke chuckles. 

“Shof op.” Lexa hisses, shoving her teasingly and getting a snort of laughter to erupt from everyone. 

“Dude… I don’t care. I’m fucking skipping down that damn hall!” Luna squeals excitedly. 

“Every single freaking kid down there has the exact same thing on. You will be back to being boring as all fuck down there before you know it.” Clarke reminds Lexa, earning a soft smile of gratefulness. 

“And I rubbed her perfume on his pajamas.” Nann whispers, chortling when Lexa quickly sniffs it. Grinning widely at the smell that has Indra chuckling in knowledge to what that means. 

“And Indra, you are not allowed to wear your robe walking down there. Because those are freaking perfect!” Clarke declares excitedly. 

“You can’t tell what it is unless you look really closely.” Octavia whispers in Lexa’s ear when everyone is distracted by Indra. It has Lexa smiling down at her in gratitude, mouthing a ‘thank you’ before anyone else catches them. Komfoni comes to bring her ridiculous yongon her robe and slippers. Clarke is far too busy skipping around the room in her socks with Luna to care. Octavia stands there grinning while watching her friend having fun. Finally. Without the pain and hurt that she knew used to be there. 

~~~

When the girls and their stuffies head back down to continue playing in their pajamas, Nann takes the robot pajamas she specifically made for Raven and heads down to her room. One look at the front guards has the elder bracing herself as she moves to enter the room. Rolling her eyes when she finds it locked. 

“Raven said she wanted to be alone. She seemed rather upset after we left.” Paxtn whispers. 

“Which means she’s gonna be pissed… found that out the hard way...” Ifin mutters rubbing a welt on his forehead while Paxtn snickers.

“Mmm… not surprised. Child tends to favor using anger to cover her real underlying emotions. It’s one of the oldest defense mechanisms in the book.” The elder sighs before turning to her two gonas. “Thank you for the heads up, ai gonas (my warriors).” Nann nods sincerely, turning to go through the maiden entrance. 

“Duck and weave!” Paxtn yell-whispers after her, earning a light chuckle. 

The second Nann steps into the room, an object is hurled at her from another room. Komfoni doesn’t even look to see what it was, just easily side-steps it. It has Raven frowning and furious, continuing to hurl whatever objects are nearest to her until there is nothing left, the old woman having dodged everything as easily as blinking her eyes or breathing, without breaking a sweat or getting angry.

“What, did you finally run out of things to break?” Nann asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Fuck you!” Raven seethes.

“No thanks. You are not my type.” Nann deadpans. “Now here are your pajamas. They were made for you by my own hands as a reward for getting out of your comfort zone today.”

“You made these… for me?” Raven exhales in absolute confusion.

“Nope, decided it’d be fun to visit the angriest, foulest mouth in the tower and test my reflexes just for fun.” Nann retorts, rolling her eyes.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Raven asks with her jaw agape, almost in accusation to this absurdity.

“Because I got tired of staring at your ass hanging out of those stupid shorts you insist on wearing to bed each night.” Komfoni sighs holding them out.

“It’s the only thing I have!” Raven argues glowering at the woman.

“Well then, problem solved,” Nann smiles, setting them down in front of the girl.

“Robots?” Raven deadpans, unamused.

“Tech. Seemed appropriate since you are the collector of ALL things tech in the city.” Nann smirks at the girl. “Oh, and they also glow for some reason we haven’t quite figured out.” She calls over her shoulder.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” She hears breathed out excitedly, letting out a smug chuckle as she walks out.

“How did she…” A gona begins to ask as the elder puts up a finger to cut him off. Waiting until a shrill shriek of elation is heard that makes her chuckle happily.

“That answer your question?” Nann grins smugly at them earning chortles from both men.

“You put the glow stuff on them, didn’t you?” Paxtn cackles rolling his eyes.

“Who me?” Komfoni coos in faux innocence.

~~~

“SHUT THE HELL UP!!! WE GET TO PLAY HERE MORE!?!?” Octavia practically screams the second the elevator opens. All the adults turn and snort in laughter at this.

“We will also be sleeping here tonight,” Indra relays with a smirk. 

That excitable child of hers practically implodes right there in front of her, both arms shoot up in celebration and a shrill screech of happiness is emitted as she skips to the playground bear in hand. 

Her companions spend the next hour and half watching her shoot up and down the playground like a hyped-up bullet. When the furs, pillows and blankets are brought out to put on nets, the crazed child takes a pillow and goes down the fucking slide on her stomach, immediately challenging all the goufa to a ‘who can shoot out the furthest’ contest. All of whom cheer loudly and grab furs, blankets and pillows to haul up with them. Luna, Clarke, Lexa, Fei, Rinta and Oxyte accept the challenge without hesitation, leaving Indra, Nann and Amma rolling their eyes in exasperation. It has all three ENDLESSLY praising the maidens when they come in a couple minutes later wheeling in the laced chocolate milk.

“NO WAY! THEY DRINK THE SAME CHOCOLATE MILK STUFF BEFORE BED TOO!?” Octavia gasps in disbelief. Nann turns to look at Indra with an amused expression right along with Amma.

“What? Like you wouldn’t? I started giving her that skrish (shit) the minute that weird ass thing started sleeping under my roof. Like a freaking spastic toddler, that one…” Indra mutters, shaking her head. Nann snorts in amusement at this declaration, giving a nod of approval. “Your father practically walked it over the first night he saw her, too. I have a lifetime supply for that child now,” She chuckles over at Amma who grins knowingly at hearing this, not at all doubting it. He had sent her the same without even meeting half of her brood. Just knows with that many there’s bound to be one… if not more.

“You’s pickdeds a bears toos!!!!” Elisae cheers the second she gets a good look at what Octavia is holding. Running right over holding hers out to show the older girl has Octavia grinning in amusement and kneeling down to the toddler’s level. Lexa grins as Octavia lets the girl ‘watch over’ Boo-Boo for her while she gets some chocolate milk. This task the toddler takes VERY seriously, plopping right down and holding it closely with hers. Lexa beams and pulls the girl into her lap who is now animatedly introducing the two bears to each other.

“Wait… how’d she get two bears?” Talo asks as he and Larson return with Elisae’s toddler cup filled with nighttime sleepy milk.

“Adorable little toddler sitting in Heda’s lap?” Octavia asks with a smirk as she peers over her shoulder. Receiving two nods from the men. “Yea, that’s mine. She just discovered what I picked out and was absolutely beside herself with excitement. So, I let her ‘watch over’ mine while I got some milk.” Octavia grins at them. Both men cackle and roll their eyes.

“Oh, thank god! I thought they were multiplying!” Larson gasps in relief, earning a snicker of amusement from Talo. By the time Octavia comes back with her milk, both men are chuckling next to Heda at the toddler's animated conversation with the two bears, making little voices for each one and everything.

“What’d I miss?” She asks, plopping down beside them.

“Apparently, your bear’s favorite food is marshmallows,” Lexa responds with a smirk.

“No way!” Octavia gasps down to Elisae happily playing right along with the girl’s game. “What else did you learn?!” She inquires excitedly leaning down to her closer. The toddler’s grin almost bursts off her little face. She gleefully launches into the ENTIRE twenty-minute conversation the two bears just had, complete with the voices and everything, leaving her two nontus and Heda in stitches. 

As Elisae gets drowsy, the two carry the sleepy girl over to get comfy in her net bed. Heda has been making her rounds to tell each goufa and natbilda ‘goodnight’. She finds her older natbilda and the goufa boys in the upper nets, snoring in a dog pile with Octavia, Clarke, and Luna right in the middle of it, stuffies and all. Snickering, she turns to get Indra who almost falls over in laughter, then pulling Nann over still chuckling.

“Why am I not surprised?” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Oh… I got this…” Fei whispers with a grin. Bringing up a HUGE blanket that covers most of the pile. Grinning at them proudly and heading back down while the others are laughing.

~~~

While the goufa and adult goufa were sleeping, there was a little corner of quiet whispers that lasted late into the night. Lexa, Nann and Amma were conversing with Indra regarding her worries about Octavia’s reading or vision issues. The Trikru chief confessed that she still wasn’t sure what the problem was specifically, only that it really seemed to be bothering Octavia. 

Lexa had already exchanged quite a few correspondences with Indra regarding Octavia’s possible problem, the latter inquiring if the former had noticed anything similar with Clarke. She had not, of course, though she did make a few suggestions and offered some tips, had in fact suggested a one-on-one assessment take place with Octavia. It wasn’t a secret about her love for reading or that she had received one of the top educations available in the clans as a natbilda. 

Lexa learned to read English as soon as she entered lessons with Titus. While most people of the clans learned to speak it if they decided to pursue a gona career path, reading it came later, if at all. Many only bothered with reading if they advanced to a position that required it…. i.e.- reading war plans or letters from Heda. Lexa was already having Luna and Fei teach ALL the goufa and natbilda how to read in English in order to further this reading initiative among the clans. It had been another dream of hers that continually got blocked by Titus. But, with him out of the picture, she found it quite easy to implement. She knew allowing goufa earlier and more advanced education like this bettered their community as a whole. Plus, when you learned to read English, you could read SO much more of the books in the archives. It seemed absolutely POINTLESS to gather up all those English-language books that survived the bombs if none but a select few knew how to read them. 

Even though Lexa enjoyed reading so incredibly much, she also understood it wasn’t for everyone. She had suggested as much to Indra in one of their letters, allowing the girl to pursue what she wanted to for a change. As time went on, however, both realized just how much this seemed to be affecting her self-esteem. It was made even more evident hearing it in person from Indra with Nann and Amma, both able to offer suggestions or ask questions Lexa hadn’t considered. The fisa, of course, asked medical questions related to vision and quickly determined her eyesight seemed to be fine for now, but warned it didn’t mean anything until she got to examine the girl. 

Eventually, they determined the best first step was having Heda personally assess Octavia, as Lexa already planned to do the next morning. She felt more confident with a plan of action, though, and having specific things to look for thanks to some of Amma’s suggestions regarding tracking or reading. It was these various suggestions that swimmed within Lexa’s mind as she drifted into slumber that night in the nets. After going up with Indra to pull their respective Skai weirdos off the pile. Lexa smiles, watching Indra pull Octavia to her protectively and ensure that the bear is tucked in as she pulls the covers over them. Lexa does the same next to her with Clarke. And Nann, of course, doing the same for Lexa and Clarke, which has Indra smirking at them. It allowed Clarke and Octavia to sleep next to each other in the nets, and each had felt it important to implement without discussion. 

~~~

The next afternoon, Lexa puts her plan with Octavia into action. After, of course, getting to witness the glory of both Skai weirdos before tea. It took an act of all the fucking spirits combined to pull those two out of the nets and get them functioning. And now, thanks to Wanheda idolization, there was a gaggle of random kids pretending to do various activities with only one eye open simply because they witnessed Clarke do it that very morning. Thankfully, none of them were grunting and throwing whatever was in arms reach like Octavia… yet. Amma was keeping her fingers crossed that one wasn’t going to catch on. They allowed the two skai gada (sky-girls) to sleep as long as they wanted, or could with all those noisy kids. They ate breakfast together with all the goufa in the playroom before Octavia asked if they could train with Heda. 

So after breakfast, they went off to don armor and weapons for sparring. This allowed Heda to not only see how far Octavia’s training had progressed, but to observe the girl’s vision for any hidden problems Indra might’ve missed. Amma was able to do the same from her balcony with an assembly of kids coming out to watch every now and then. 

After training was over and they had cleaned up, Clarke headed down to begin painting for the day with Yarla, while Lexa went down to gather Octavia from her shared room with Indra. She ended up giving the girl one more breast binding lesson before beginning their whirlwind tour of Heda’s Towers. They visited each level of the goufa floors, her own Heda suite that she shared with Clarke, the throne room, Luna’s room. They went down to the laundry rooms where they washed everything, to the kitchens to watch the staff cook - which was a HIT to say the least. They wandered through store rooms in the basements full of various random furniture that had been accumulated throughout the tower and clans. And lastly, the archives, which is where they are currently headed.

“Okay, this room is my favorite room in all the tower,” Lexa states, beaming before opening the door to the archives. Octavia’s eyes widen as Lexa puts her hand behind the girls back to usher her in, knowing she would be frozen and hesitant as Indra had already warned her.

“Holy… shit…” Octavia whispers in shock at the numerous rows of shelves lined with books. Lexa chuckles in amusement at the girl, showing her sections of cookbooks with various old-world recipes and other random genres.

“These old-world textbooks are Raven’s favorite,” Lexa grins, earning a snort from Octavia.

“Of course, they are,” Octavia chuckles rolling her eyes. “Wait… how did you know that?” She asks curiously.

“Oh, I set up a book delivery for her when I discovered that she adores books just as much as I do. I spent a lot of time here when I was growing up here in the tower as a striknatbilda (little nightblood). Fell asleep here so often that Komfoni learned to come by here to carry me up to bed at night,” Lexa grins earning a grin of amusement from Octavia. “I noticed Raven was having trouble getting around, so I arranged the books to come to her. I didn’t want her injury to prevent her from being able to read as much as she wanted. So, I picked out various things I thought she would like to send to her each morning when I came to pick out my own. I noticed that she always reads this section the quickest, so I just started sending more. I put in others just to mix it up a bit, but so far these are still her favorite.” Lexa shrugs. 

Octavia looks at Heda momentarily, processing this news. “You do all of that… just for Raven?” Octavia asks, stunned.

“Of course. If I’ve learned anything from ai komfoni (my grandmother), it’s that the hardest people to love are typically the ones who need it the most. With everything Clarke has told me about what Raven has had to endure in Skaikru, well, she deserves to know that not everyone is like that, that there is kindness and love in this world. It’s one thing to know love and kindness and bluntly reject it, but it is quite another to never know it and have no choice in the matter,” Lexa explains with a soft smile. 

It is in this moment that Octavia begins to look at Lexa with different eyes, more so than she had before. The amount of love and care Lexa put into every single thing she does was awe inspiring to Octavia. It's one thing to be nice to people who are easy to love. It’s quite another to seek out those who are difficult and love them despite how they treat you in return. Before Octavia can ponder this further, Lexa is leading her to another section.

“These are Clarke’s favorites,” She grins, pointing to the kid section.

“You have children’s books?!” Octavia whispers excitedly.

“Sha!” Lexa grins pulling a few out that seem to peak the girl’s interest. “Here, let’s go up to my private reading room,” She grins, guiding Octavia to a staircase that leads up above the archive. “The reading nook is my favorite,” she states, heading straight for it and setting their stacks of books on the nearby table. The space has comfy chairs, sofas, even a reading alcove with candles lit all around. Octavia watches as Lexa sits down and pats the spot next to her to indicate she is welcome to sit down. The girl obliges and strides over to sit next to Heda as Lexa hands her a couple of the books. 

“Oh, this is lovely. But… umm… I’m not… I uhh…” Octavia stammers, pushing the books away from her on the seat.

“Not what?” Lexa asks kindly. 

“Nothing. It’s … umm… it’s nothing…” Octavia murmurs picking up a book and pretending to read it. Lexa subtly watches and notices quite easily the girl is faking it. 

“What do you think of that one?” Lexa hums ten minutes later. Octavia’s dark eyes widen in alarm for a second before she covers it. 

“It’s fine. Great!” Octavia nods with a cheerful smile. Lexa looks over at the girl and raises her eyebrows as she lifts the cover of the book. 

“Is that why it’s upside down?” Lexa asks curiously watching a flush work over Octavia’s cheeks. 

“Oh… I was just… umm…” Octavia hesitates, biting her lip and frantically attempting to think of a reason to cover this. 

“Octavia, you don’t need to fear me. It’s just you and I here,” Lexa whispers, locking eyes with her to let her know the truth.

“Yeah… that’s the problem… you’re HEDA!” Octavia exclaims.

“Not in this moment. Right now, I am Lexa, Indra’s fifth yongon (child) and your biggasis (big sister),” Lexa gently assures.

“Huh…. well, are you still crazy about Clarke in this persona too?” Octavia teases with a smirk.

“I will always be crazy about Clarke in whatever persona I assume...” Lexa chuckles. She watches Octavia grin in amusement and look at the books warily.

“I am not Skaikru. I am not going to judge you, Octavia.” Lexa assures gently with sincere compassionate eyes.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Octavia whispers hesitantly.

“I promise!” Lexa nods.

“Not Clarke, Raven anyone?” Octavia voices seriously.

“I, Lexa kom Trikru, Heda of the 12 clans, promise not to disclose whatever you reveal outside of this room.” Lexa states, sitting up straight with one hand over her heart and one hand lifted like she is vowing in a clan meeting. It has Octavia smirking at her but the girl does eventually nod. Taking a couple shaky breaths and then blurts it out.

“I’m not good at reading…” Octavia whispers so quickly and quietly even Lexa almost misses it. She watches the girl take another breath and say it again. “I’m not good at reading because… I wasn’t allowed to go to school. I was never actually taught. Most of the time I was home alone, under the floor. Mom at work. Bell at school. I taught myself with some of Bell’s old school stuff. But it was really dark under the floor with no light.” She finally admits in a rush. It’s as if the girl was waiting for YEARS to finally get this out.

“Well, you’re Trikru now. Most don’t learn to read English until they are about Indra’s age. So, you are advanced for us.” Lexa shrugs. Octavia stares at her, mouth open in surprise and eyes tearing up. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was supposed to make you feel better!” Lexa rushes pulling Octavia to her in a tight hug. She feels a chuckle and looks down confused.

“It did… I just… I’ve never…” Octavia wetly stammers.

“Considered this?” Lexa asks, seeing a nod as more tears fall from Octavia’s eyes. “Have you ever told anyone this?” She inquires gently. Octavia sniffles and shakes her head. “Thank you for trusting me.” Lexa whispers rocking the girl and holding her head to her beating heart. 

In this moment, Octavia just lets herself go. She feels safe in Heda’s arms for some weird reason, just like she did in Indra’s all those nights that she woke up crying or screaming. All the pent-up frustration over all these years at not being able to read, of having to hide it in fear of getting made fun of with the other delinquents, the stress and shame it caused after all this time, thinking she was stupid for this being so hard, for not breathing a word of it to anyone - not even Bell - Everything all at once starts flowing out of her like a flood finally breaking free. 

As soon as Lexa feels the sobs start, she pulls the small skai girl into her lap like she does for Clarke when she is overwhelmed and emotional., running on instinct now after caring for so many natbilda, goufa and now Clarke. This is what Nann does for her when she is upset. It always worked with her, so of course it was what Lexa was going to do with others. She continues rocking the girl and humming the lullaby she does for Clarke, and all those little natbilda.

When she begins to slow, Octavia wipes her eyes and blushes. “I’m sorry…” She whispers trying to compose herself.

“Hey…” Lexa chastises. “What happens in the reading nook stays in the reading nook!” She huffs like it was obvious. Setting off giggles from the girl just like Lexa hoped it would.

“Damn… isn’t Clarke going to be jealous?” She whispers in mock horror as she wiggles her eyebrows. Lexa snorts out a loud, undignified laugh that makes the head archive worker grin fondly, knowing that laugh anywhere.

“Oh, shof op (shut up),” Lexa cackles, rolling her eyes. “Hey, how did you know what the adoption paperwork said?” She asks curiously.

“Sounded it out,” Octavia shrugs. Lexa thinks back to what Indra wrote, how the girl sat there stone still for five solid minutes before the reaction. It was what she thought might’ve occurred and was why she wanted to ensure Octavia knew Clarke’s message on that puzzle once she arrived. “Not to mention, Sirah looked like she was going to implode…” Octavia chuckles earning a snort from Lexa before she can help it.

“She is the least subtle person I know,” Lexa chortles with a nod. “Did you happen to bring this puzzle?”

“One of the first things I packed,” Octavia nods resolutely.

“Well, how would you feel about me teaching you to read?” Lexa asks curiously.

“You’d… really?” Octavia exhales in disbelief.

“Of course, it’s important to you. And, in case you haven’t noticed, reading is sort of my thing,” Lexa grins with a shrug earning a smirk from Octavia.

“I’ve come here every day for as long as I can remember. Lately, I’m here in the morning after training when Clarke goes to paint the murals. If you would like, you can join me tomorrow. I will pick out some books for us to work through together. Just us. No one else.” Lexa suggests looking down at Octavia.

“Okay,” The girl finally nods with a big breath.

“The first thing we are doing tomorrow is to work through that puzzle together,” Lexa instructs with a grin. Octavia nods with a smile and pulls a book up to hand to Lexa. It has Heda chuckling at the girl and rolling her eyes.

“What? It’s pretty and you said we’d start tomorrow,” Octavia states matter of fact, snuggling in and waiting expectantly for her to start reading. “Should’ve brought Boo-Boo,” She sighs, earning another snort of laughter to erupt. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for yet another chapter in our Opkepa Rattop Hedplei saga. Some of these scenes came quite easy and all but flew right outta my brain. Other scenes I wrote at least 50 ways to Sunday attempting to get the characterization perfect. Either way... It is finished and ready for all of you guys to enjoy!!! There will be more endnotes from me after the chapter. I don't want to spoil what you are about to read ranting about it here.... So... go ahead and have at it! =)

Octavia felt noticeably lighter when she left the library with Lexa. She would be lying if she didn’t admit to being a teensy bit nervous about these lessons. Thoughts were swimming in her mind that Lexa would think she was dumb, proving Octavia’s irrational mind right after all this time. Yet, the rational part of her mind knew Lexa would never do this. Not in a million years. 

It was kind of funny when she thought about this, how people Octavia used to fear, like Indra and Lexa, turned out to be some of the most influential in her life. Even Clarke fit in the category, having feared her being a Council kid and daughter of THE Abigail Griffin. Most of those first days with Clarke, she had largely pretended to be fearless, but inside she was scared absolutely shitless… of EVERYTHING. Including Clarke. She was ultimately grouped into the category of people that her mother and Bell ALWAYS taught Octavia to steer clear of, in case ANYTHING happened, with all the worst case scenarios that they would endlessly drilled into her. Anyone related to the council AT ALL were scary people to be around. 

Yet, the more she got to know Clarke, the more she saw they were wrong. Clarke was different. The ‘steer clear’ advice definitely fit for Abby Griffin. That was evident. But Clarke? No. Clarke was the furthest from this. Even Bell admitted that… after some time spent fighting it relentlessly, in true Bellamy fashion. Now Octavia found herself grateful for trusting her gut and taking a chance with Clarke, Indra, and Lexa. Well… Clarke had given Lexa a chance, Octavia was just reaping the benefits of it. But hey… in her mind it still counted… in a vicarious-kinda way, of course. 

“Okay, Raven’s quarters are right over there where the two gona are standing.” Lexa whispers to Octavia. 

“Oh cool! Thanks, Lexa. Really!” Octavia voices gratefully. 

“Of course,” Lexa smiles with a nod. 

“I’ll let you know how she reacts to the books,” Octavia promises, getting a grin out of Lexa as she turns to leave. 

“Thank you! I would appreciate that. I will be down in the orphanage watching Clarke paint. Feel free to join us if you would like.” Lexa invites warmly as she steps onto the elevator. 

“Okay. Thanks, Lex… I mean Heda!” Octavia calls back, chuckling at the eye roll from Lexa as the elevator doors close. 

Octavia turns and strides down to Raven’s room. Looking up at the guards, they nod to her in greeting but don’t stop her as she knocks on the door. 

“Rae?” Octavia calls out. “It’s O…” She adds hoping this helps. 

“You can just go in,” Ifin whispers subtly. 

“Oh, thanks.” Octavia whispers back kindly as she turns the knob and walks in. 

“Back here!!” Raven calls from a workbench in the back chamber. Octavia turns and heads that way, still fairly impressed by the decked-out quarters. 

“Holy shit! These are your quarters!?” She gasps in wonder, slowly turning to take it all in while making her way back to Raven.

“Crazy right?!” Raven grins.

“Oh, these are for you.” Octavia states, setting the stack of books in her hands down on the table in front of Raven.

“SWEET! I’ve been waiting for the next one!” Raven gushes, excitedly pulling a thick book from the stack. Octavia smirks, impressed at how well Lexa has already seemed to peg Raven, more so without Lexa even actually speaking to Raven at all, just studying her habits. 

“Hey, why’d you leave so early the other day? We looked for you…” Octavia asks, frowning in disappointment at her friend. 

“Just had some stuff here I needed to get done.” Raven shrugs not looking up at Octavia as she continues to work on the part in front of her. 

“You sure it had nothing to do with a certain person being there at the same time?” Octavia prods, looking over at Raven to watch her face closely. 

“Queen grounder bitch… yeah, she drives me insane. It isn’t a secret…” Raven huffs irritated. 

“That’s… That’s what you call her? Lexa?” Octavia whispers with a frown. 

“Yep! You like it?” Raven asks, smirking as she finally works out one of the screws and picks up a clean one. This one has an end that isn’t worn clean off, so she can actually take it out when she needs to. 

“Honestly, no, I don’t.” Octavia admits, still frowning at her friend. “You are wrong about her, Rae. If you would just get to know her you would see that.” 

“Oh great… you drank the ‘Lexa is awesome’ kool-aid, too.” Raven grumbles with a scowl. 

“Nope. Just figured that out by not avoiding her with every fiber of my being.” She shoots back seriously. “You know, there comes a point, Rae, when you realize that EVERYONE around you is coming to a VERY different conclusion than you… including, I might add, your two best friends who you know FOR A FACT do not trust easily… that should really trigger you to at least consider the possibility that perhaps you’ve gotten this one wrong.” Octavia admonishes, looking over at Raven with irritated, yet concerned filled eyes. 

“Yeah, well last time I tried that I ended up tied to a pole and almost sliced like a turkey until I bled to death. So, excuse me for being a little wary this time.” Raven fires back.

“Because she thought you were trying to murder her, Rae. AND she’s literally apologized for that A MILLION fucking times by now.” Octavia counters frowning at her friend.

“She can apologize until she is blue in the face for all I care. Doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” Raven stubbornly argues.

“So, it doesn’t matter if someone apologizes for making a mistake or for hurting someone, they’re still guilty?” Octavia clarifies with raised eyebrows.

“Yes!” Raven nods passionately.

“Alright, then according to that logic, all of the 100, including you, Clarke and I should be serving life-sentences for what we did ‘illegally’ on the ark… regardless of what time we already served or shit we’ve been through, or how much we regret it… because… It still happened and we broke the law.” Octavia disputes heatedly.

“Of course not!” Raven exclaims.

“Well you can’t have it both ways, Rae.” Octavia vehemently states. “God, do you even hear how ridiculous you sound right now? I know you must. You are the smartest person I know. You must see that your argument doesn’t hold up, at all. Yet, here you are, surrounded by evidence, still refusing to accept it. And for what? Just to keep holding onto this grudge against Lexa? What happened to the person who lived by logic instead of emotion? Remember her?!” She cries in annoyance.

“That’s beside the point!” Raven huffs with a long deep sigh of frustration.

“Do you have any idea how much kindness and care that Lexa insists on showing you, despite the fact you continue to treat her like shit?” Octavia asks, frowning. “These books, do you know that she, Heda of the 12 clans, goes down each morning to pick them out for you personally? Instead of just getting someone else to do it, like we both know she could easily do in a heartbeat. And on top of that, she actually takes the time to study which books you read the fastest to be sure you are receiving the ones that you like the most. Including that book that you were so excited about getting a minute ago,” she reminds her stubborn friend. “You know, for someone who LOATHES everything about the council and everything that is Abby Griffin, you sure are acting a lot like her right now.” Octavia points out, scowling. “Let me know when you want to pull your head out of your ass, will you? Because I really miss my best friend Raven, and would like to have her back someday instead of whatever the fuck this is.” Octavia replies, turning to leave begrudgingly.

“NO! You don’t get to judge me like this!” Raven fumes, standing quickly. “You don’t know what it was like!” 

“Don’t know what it was like?” Octavia exhales, astonished that Raven actually said those words. “Are you serious right now?” She asks whipping around with anger flashing in her eyes that Raven has only seen a few times before. “I EXISTED IN A FUCKING HOLE IN THE FLOOR MOST OF MY LIFE, RAVEN! AT LEAST YOU GOT THE FUCKING OPTION TO LIVE!” Octavia screams in her friend's face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“O… I’m sorr…” Raven voices softly.

“NO! YOU KNOW WHAT LEXA WAS DOING WITH ME DOWN THERE, RAE? WHY I WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU THOSE BOOKS TODAY?” Octavia screams in inquiry at her friend, not even giving her a chance to answer before continuing. “SHE WAS TEACHING ME TO FUCKING READ.” Octavia reveals, almost smoldering. 

All of this had been bottled up for so long, it just comes tumbling out of her mouth and down her cheeks in overdue release. Raven’s jaw drops open in shock and her eyes widen, uncertain if she heard that correctly. 

“Yeah, you heard that right, Rae.” Octavia confirms, disgusted at the expression on her friend’s face - an expression that was the exact reason why she hadn’t planned on telling her any of this. “Because, unlike you, I was never given the goddamn option to go to school, to learn anything, to have a future. I couldn’t get my own rations, or clothes. Nothing. I wasn’t allowed to survive. So, instead I lay in a pitch-black hole in the floor for 16 years while Bell got to go to school and Mom was at work. 

“And unlike most of the delinquents, including you and Clarke, Lexa never once made fun of me. No underhanded teasing, ridiculing or poking fun only to pretend she was just kidding. In fact, you know what her first reaction was? To offer to teach me how to read, herself. Without question or judgement. Then she took the time to read me any book I wanted, like she wasn’t Heda of all the clans and didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She just poured love and care onto me like I was the only person in the world other than her. She even vowed to NEVER breathe a word to anyone about these secret lessons. Not to you. Not to Clarke. Or to Bell. Or even Indra. Just so I wouldn’t have to see the fucking pitying looks like the one on your face right now.” Octavia divulges with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“O… I’m… god I had no idea!” Raven exhales as her emotions war inside of her with new intensity.

“Yeah… that’s what happens when you shove your head so far up your ass that you forget there are other people in this world beside yourself,” Octavia spits, walking out the door and slamming it shut in fury then frantically trying to wipe tears away as both guards look down at her stunned. They immediately soften at seeing the tears as Jokull kneels in front of the petite girl.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jokull whispers in genuine concern.

“Where’s my Nomi? I just want my Nomi.” Octavia sniffles, wishing she could control these tears.

“I believe she is up in Heda Komfoni’s quarters. Would you like me to take you to her?” Jokull offers kindly.

“No, thank you. I know where it is.” Octavia assures, wiping her tears away as the gona stands and rests his hand on her shoulder.

“I am proud to call you one of my own, Octavia kom Trikru, nomfri kom Indra (daughter of Indra),” Jokull states resolutely. That is all he says. Not that he overheard their screaming match or anything regarding the content of this fight. Just those simple words of support and of approval of Octavia herself. 

Octavia swallows thickly and nods in gratitude, not trusting herself to say anything without crying right now. But she hopes he understands how much his words mean to her as she turns towards the stairs. Not wanting to run into anyone like this or daring to ride that freaking elevator by herself, she keeps her head down, hiding her face with her hair as she proceeds to climb the many flights of stairs. When she reaches the top, the skaigonakru stop her like she knew they would. Silently she simply tucks one strand of hair behind her ear as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

“Is my Nomi here?” Octavia whispers shakily. The man’s brow furrows seeing this but his female partner immediately jumps into action.

“Absolutely, right this way.” The woman directs, escorting her in with a comforting hand behind the girl’s back, guiding her all the way back to Nann’s quarters. Octavia doesn’t say a single word, just walks right over and crawls into Indra’s lap. Both women cast an inquisitive look at the gona but the woman just gives a respectful nod and leaves to go back to her station. The moment Octavia is safe in Indra’s arms, all the work she just did to compose herself goes right out the damn window, and she breaks down into harsh sobs as Indra holds her tightly and rocks her in her arms. 

“Hey, what happened, ai yongon (my child)?” Indra hums tenderly as she rubs Octavia’s back.

“Did something happen when you were with Lexa?” Nann asks softly. 

Octavia shakes her head immediately at that, and then everything just seems to pour out of her mouth like a dam had burst deep within her tiny body. She tells them about Lexa figuring out she couldn’t read, and how she had offered to teach her and not say anything, as Octavia requested. That she had insisted on this because she was so afraid that, if anyone knew, they would make fun of her and belittle her like Skaikru had. 

She confessed that she thought she was dumb all this time for not knowing how to naturally do this, how she used to sneak Bellamy’s books in the hole to try and teach herself but there wasn’t enough light to see. She repeats that rude name Raven called Lexa and how something inside her just snapped at hearing it. She tells them that after all Lexa has done for her since she’s come to Polis, and even before, all the encouragement she had given Octavia since meeting her, how all these selfless acts of kindness had led to her confronting her friend. She relays verbatim each word Raven said and in turn each one she screamed right back. All of this comes pouring out between muffled sobs and hiccups into Indra’s chest.

“You said all that?” Indra hums down proudly at her little firecracker snuggled in her arms. The girl nods, sniffling.

“I am proud of you for standing up and speaking your mind, even though I know it was hard for you to do. And though I don’t know about Raven, I do think you might’ve misjudged Clarke a bit. Because the blonde I know would never think of making fun or teasing you about something like this.” Nann assures gently.

“I agree. She is far too protective of you to do that.” Indra hums with a smile.

“Really?” Octavia asks, sniffling.

“Oh yeah. I can’t speak for who she was before she came to Polis, but the blonde I know today would never dream of it.” Nann smiles comfortingly.

“It is up to you, ai yongon (my child) if you want Clarke to be informed of what occurred between you and Raven. It is your secret and your choice if you would like to reveal it or not. But, if you decide to include Clarke, I have NO DOUBT that we are going to have quite a fun time trying to prevent her from immediately marching down there to scream at, and quite possibly beat the shit out of, that fool Raven.” Indra chuckles down at her yongon.

“And that is before we add in Heda and Luna.” Nann laughs with a nod of agreement. Octavia looks skeptically at Nann. “Mmmhmmmm… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but they are rather fond of you, Octavia. And those of whom they are fond, they are always very protective of.” The elder explains delicately.

“Promise?” Octavia whispers looking at Komfoni.

“Promise. And if any of them decide to temporarily lose their ever-loving minds and even hint about mocking you for this… I will beat the tar out of them myself.” Nann assures seriously to the girl.

“Can I watch?” She asks, grinning earning chuckles from both women.

“Absolutely.” Nann chuckles with a nod. “And I believe you just earned your first Heda Komfoni smoothie. Wouldn’t you say Indra?”

“Oh, without a doubt!” The Trikru chief nods with a proud grin. 

Nann chuckles and pats the girl’s knee as she stands to go make it. She had been ready to award the child a treat after the first sentence of not being able to go to school. At her age, she’s learned there were few things one of those smoothies couldn’t fix. After the whole story was revealed, that child had earned a lifetime of smoothies. Honestly, she’d have earned one out of sheer pride for giving that Raven girl what was needed. Tough love. Even when it hurt Octavia to have to do so, her love for Raven won out, caring far too much for the branwoda to not call her friend out when she was being stupid.

“A what?” Octavia sniffles, looking up from a tear streaked face.

“Komfoni is famous for them,” Indra smiles, wiping her child’s face.

Without saying a word, the female guard enters with Octavia’s bear, having gone to retrieve it without being asked. She had simply understood there would be a need for it from having a child of her own. Several in fact.

“Boo-Boo!” Octavia exclaims reaching out and snuggling him into Indra’s chest.

“No, No. You need to tell Catlea the entire absurd name you decided to call that thing.” Indra chuckles in amusement down at her snugly yongon (child). Watching the crooked grin wash over that strange child’s face.

“GRRRRReggory Hugglesworth Boo-Boo Bear the sixth!” Octavia declares grinning at the gona who snorts in laughter.

“What made you pick a bear?” Catlea hums curiously, kneeling by Octavia and admiring the little pajamas with a smirk.

“I… well I don’t know. But I knew the minute I saw him.” Octavia voices with a shrug.

“We came across a couple of black bear cubs while hunting once. She was enamored by them.” Indra voices with a smirk.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!” Octavia hums with a smile.

“Did you know that is what we used to call your Nomi a long time ago?” Nann hums coming out with a smoothie. Octavia’s eyebrows rise as she looks down at her bear and back up to the elder in question.

“Yes. That is what it reminded me of the minute I saw it, too.” Catlea chuckles in amusement.

“One of the things that is well known in all the clans is that there is nothing more dangerous than an angry mother bear.” Nann explains handing the child the smoothie. “You saw nothing.” She glares at Catlea who snorts in understanding, nodding her compliance.

“HOLY MARY MOTHER OF FUCKTARD!” Octavia exclaims in wonder as she takes her first drink, dissolving the three into chortles immediately.

“And that is why you will be telling Clarke, Heda and Luna nothing of this little smoothie experience. Those weird yongons of mine would run through walls to get one of those.” Nann chuckles rolling her eyes.

“Mmm... Does Lexa still bite anyone who gets too close when she has these?” Indra laughs in curiosity.

“And attempts to swipe the blondes… every single joken (fucking) time if I am not there to stop her.” Nann chortles, wiping her eyes in amusement. “Now back to my story.” She grins over at Octavia who snuggles into Indra while sipping to listen to the elder’s story. “Your nomi was one of the first to reach trikovagona (shadow warrior) in Trikru when she was about your age.” Nann voices.

“SHADOW WARRIOR?! But you said almost no one ever gets to that level?!” Octavia exhales immediately.

“Sha (yes), except Indra.” Nann reveals with a grin of pride that has the chief rolling her eyes as her yongon looks at her with wonder.

“COOOOOOLLL!” Octavia exhales earning chuckles from Catlea.

“She would be one of us if she wasn’t the Trikru chieftain. How else do you think she’s lasted so long?” Catlea adds with a nod of reverence.

“And when Indra started having yongons (children)…. Mmm… It was like something inside of her was switched on. From that moment, she became more dangerous than I have ever seen anyone be outside of Skaigonakru, attacking at the level of a trikovagona (shadow warrior) with the same passionate ferocity as an angry mother bear. Which is how the nickname of trikova klodon (shadow bear) came about.” Nann explains with a knowing grin. 

“In fact, Clarke still believes I picked Indra to watch over Lexa solely due to the fact I knew without a doubt that Indra could tame curly manes like my yongons. You’ve seen Sirah’s am I correct?” Nann hums getting a nod from Octavia. “Well. That alone had me convinced Indra could tame Lexa’s. But, more importantly, I knew she had the skill and know how to aid my yongon. Between the angry bear and the hair wrangling, it was an easy decision.” Nann smirks over at Indra in amusement. 

“That, my dear, was the real reason. I knew Indra could protect my most precious possession at the same level as myself. Otherwise, I would’ve never let that girl go to Tondisi, and this story might be told VERY different today.” 

Octavia looks at the elder in wonder at this information, smoothie long drained and mouth hanging open in awe as she takes this in. She shifts her gaze down to Boo-Boo in her arms before a grin expands across her face. Chuckling lowly, she looks up amused at Indra.

“Heh… I picked you.” Octavia grins in realization causing Nann, Catlea, and Indra to chuckle at her.

“It would seem so.” Indra nods chortling as she kisses the girl’s forehead. 

Octavia sighs happily and leans up against Indra’s chest, snuggling in happily, satisfied in the feeling of safety and love. The three older women quietly talk among themselves for a while before Catlea stands to go back to her post.

“Remind Breya to bring her strikons by so I can make them some of these, too.” Komfoni requests with a smirk as she tugs the little pajamas on the bear.

“I HAVE MATCHING PAJAMAS!” Octavia declares excitedly out of nowhere causing the gona to almost fall over in cackles at that sheer level of excitement that girl quickly reached, having thought the girl had fallen asleep or was surely close to it with how quiet and still she was. 

Indra snorts down at her bizarre little imp, continuing to rub her back until the girl rests her head against her chest again. Nann though, is almost falling over in laughter right along with Catlea having to wipe tears from her eyes at this child’s face just now.  _ ‘You know it’s a good idea when something provokes that level of excitement barely one day later.’  _ Komfoni thinks, still cackling and making note to tell Larson about this the next time she sees him. 

Nann and Indra go back to chatting idly until they hear the soft deep breathing coming from the little bundle curled into Indra’s chest. The chief smiles down at her sleeping yongon fondly. Softly kissing the top of her head, she looks up at Nann with a knowing smirk.

“How much did you manage to pack into that smoothie?” Indra whispers curiously.

“Oh, like half the contents of that ice box back there.” Nann replies without hesitation earning a soft chuckle from Indra.

“Knew it.” She grins approvingly at the elder. “She has a lot to make up for.”

“Agreed.” Nann hums. “Alright, time to go alert the girls.” She sighs standing to have word sent to her three so they can be briefed about what went down with Raven. Given how loud Octavia stated they had been screaming, more than just the two gonas at Raven’s door were bound to have overheard, and Nann wanted them to hear it from her first. That way, she could intercept anyone intent on marching down there and pummeling that branwoda skai girl.

“Hey!” Lexa rushes in, panicking.

“Told you she’d be first!” Nann whispers over to Indra.

“Well yeah… probably shoved the blonde down the stairs to do so.” Indra mutters, rolling her eyes.

“I did not! I just didn’t wait while she cleaned up.” Lexa protests frowning. “What happened? Catlea said Octavia got upset. Is she okay? She was fine when I last saw her. Did I miss something?” She rattles off worriedly until she sees the girl is currently curled up snoring in Indra’s arms with her stuffie bear tucked under her arm. She changes her volume mid-sentence to a whisper so as not to disturb her. The sight has Lexa smiling gratefully that the girl found this much comfort in Indra, just as she does with Komfoni. Everyone deserves to have that person in their life, especially this girl here. Indra smiles and puts a finger to her lips to not wake the girl.

“She and Raven got into it.” Nann explains quietly. “I will tell all of you about it when the others get here.” She assures as she leads her child out to make tea for everyone. Minutes later, Clarke rushes in just as panicked as Lexa had been, if not more so, after hearing Catlea’s update.

“Hey, hodnes (love). She is just fine. I promise.” Lexa reassures, catching her lover before she can escalate too much by putting a shushing finger to lips just as Indra had done to her, she leads Clarke into Nann’s room. The blonde smiles fondly and only then does her racing heart begin to slow to a normal rhythm again, and she finds herself incredibly grateful for Indra in this moment: that she is this person for her best friend, that Octavia has someone like she has Nanna and Lexa. Locking eyes with Indra, Clarke mouths a sincere ‘thank you.’ Indra smiles warmly and nods, kissing her yongon’s head as she smiles down at her. It is then that Clarke notices Octavia has her bear in her arms. It has her grinning widely that they thought to get that for her.

“Catlea got that for her without being asked,” Nann hums guiding them out. “She was who brought Octavia back to us.” She smiles in explanation. 

~~~

“Shit…” Clarke chuckles with a huge grin. “She pulled a Raven ON Raven!” She exhales in wonder.

“Wait… what?” Lexa asks.

“The ‘according to your logic’ thing Octavia just said. Raven does that to us ALL the fucking time… practically FAMOUS for it. And it drives ALL of us crazy. O just threw it right back in her face. She, like, beat Raven at her own damn game. It’s fucking brilliant!” Clarke chuckles proudly.

“Raven can’t refute it.” Lexa concludes with a smirk.

“Exactly. She literally just called the most brilliant mind in the world a dumbass using her own technique.” Clarke cackles amused. “Fuck… she needs like a damn award for that, man!” She grins.

“I will keep that in mind.” Nann chuckles as she continues telling them everything that happened between the two girls.

“FUUCKKK…” Clarke exhales, astonished.

“What?” Luna and Lexa ask immediately.

“She played the ‘Abby Griffin’ card. HOLY SHIT!” Clarke mutters in shock. “I mean it was WELL deserved and SO TRUE. But damn… O is lucky to not have a screwdriver through her forehead after saying that.” She remarks, somewhere between admiration and disbelief.

“Maybe that is why she said it.” Nann replies to the blond. “So, it would actually sink in. Shock that stubborn ass child enough, she might actually listen for a change.”

“Octavia is right, though. When she isn’t ranting angrily about Lexa, she is ranting about Abby kom Skaikru. I’m just glad that Octavia knew what the hell Raven was actually saying so she could call her out like this.” Luna admits getting a similar nod from Nann.

“You haven’t told her that you are Lexa’s grandmother, have you?” Clarke smirks knowingly at the elder.

“Of course not! Then I’d be in the same boat as you and never hear any of the good stuff!” Nann retorts without hesitation like it was obvious. 

Lexa chuckles in amusement as Clarke rolls her eyes at the elder, though she did see Nanna’s point in doing this. She needed Raven to eventually trust and build a rapport with her. This would NEVER happen if she knew her relationship to one of the two people she absolutely DESPISES. 

All chuckles and grins quickly fall away when the elder reveals what Raven said next; telling Octavia she wasn’t allowed to judge her because she didn’t know what it was like. It has Clarke launching up from her chair in fury, white knuckling the edge of the table and closing her eyes in effort to regain her composure.

“Raven said what?” Clarke growls...literally growls…snarling and almost foaming in fury. 

Lexa stands and puts her hand over Clarke’s in an attempt to calm her, just as angry but knowing she needed to hear the end of the conflict before drawing conclusions. 

Being as well versed as Heda in controlling her emotions and displaying diplomatic resolve in conflict, Luna, like the other two, is quietly fuming in sheer disbelief at what she is hearing yet ready to march down there and demand that Raven explain what the fuck she was thinking. It has Indra grinning like an idiot hearing the kerfuffle in the other room, EXACTLY like someone… three someones to be exact… just stood up angrily and jostled the table with teacups on it.  _ ‘Joken (fucking) called that one” _ Indra chuckles to herself.

“SIT. DOWN.” Nann orders firmly, leaving ZERO room for debate. 

All three look at the elder like deer in the headlights as they meekly return to their seats, knowing FAR better than to challenge ANYTHING that comes with that tone of voice. Proudly, she continues to describe EXACTLY how that little yongon of Indra’s put that branwoda downstairs in her place, then backed that damned truck up and ran that stupid girl over with it again. 

Clarke forgets how to breathe at hearing Octavia’s response, replaying the words, ‘at least you got the fucking option to live’ in her mind. She was right, every single fucking word and damn does it hurt. It didn’t matter what Clarke or any of the rest of the 100 went through up there. As horrible as all of it might’ve been for them, nothing compared to the shit that had been thrown at Octavia. Because at least they had the option to live. They had a choice. She never did. 

The tears begin to trail down her pale cheeks on hearing Nann reveals next. Octavia never learned how to read, was never given the chance or opportunity. It has Clarke feeling horrible for never piecing this together. For assuming, never asking. She takes each word Octavia had next screamed at Raven like it’s a physical blow to her own body. No rations. No clothes. No future. Hearing Lexa’s name, her hand reaches out to her niron’s (lover’s) on instinct. She couldn’t be more proud of her lover than in this moment, amazed at how she instinctively loved and cared for Octavia like she knew Lexa did instinctively for everyone. She just wished the rest of Skaikru would see this, instead of assuming the worst. But this… all of this… it never should’ve happened. It causes anger to continue bubbling up inside her. Launching up from her seat and toppling the chair over backward in the process, she begins pacing furiously across the floor as tears stream down her cheeks, shaking her head that Raven could’ve done this.

“Ai Strikskaifaya (my little star), she handled it. Incredibly well, in fact.” Nann voices gently.

“SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO!” Clarke screams tearfully with rivers flowing down her cheeks.

~~~

The debate goes on for almost an hour between the four Hedas on what to do regarding the skai tinka (sky tinkerer/mechanic), going back and forth on numerous options.

“She needs to know this ISN’T okay!” Clarke exclaims heatedly as she paces. “But I can’t promise I’m not going to beat the motherfucking shit out of Rae the second I see her.”

“Good. Maybe it will knock some sense into her.” Luna agrees just as aggravated by this.

“That isn’t going to help.” Nann advises calmly in hopes it helps the blonde.

“It’ll help me feel better.” Clarke grumbles getting a chuckle from Luna.

“I agree with Komfoni. That would only make things worse.” Lexa sighs.

“Seriously?” Clarke mutters frustratedly at Lexa. 

Dark eyebrows rise as Lexa leans back in her chair and loops her thumbs into her belt, then looks up to lock eyes with her blue counterparts until it clicks. It was the same belt she used that day. She hadn’t been able to stomach wearing it for months afterwards. Now she uses it as a reminder to control her temper even when pushed to the very edge.

Luna watches the two just silently staring at each other for several long minutes. Blinking a few times before leaning over to Komfoni. “They’re doing that weird thing again, aren’t they?”

“Sha,” Nann chuckles. She knew EXACTLY what Lexa was reminding Clarke of. After all, she was the person who slathered that tiny butt with creams and ointments for so long. Not to mention watching that curly haired yongon avoid that particular belt for weeks. 

Finally, a gasp escapes from Clarke’s mouth, her jaw drops open and eyes widen dramatically in comprehension. She silently goes to sit down, stunned into instant submission at the implied admonishment.

“I joken (fucking) hate when they do this! I can’t even argue back!” Luna pouts, crossing her arms like a goufa. 

Nann smirks at the girl in amusement but doesn’t say a word. The good thing about this little inner Heda debate was that it had allowed Octavia to continue her nap on Indra’s lap.

The chieftain was still sitting off to the side in the comfy rocking chair with her emotionally drained yongon, reading one of the books that Lexa had brought in to provide some sort of entertainment while she was stuck there. Nann had followed right after to offer the woman water and a plate of snacks, and seeing the reading selection made her chuckle. Obviously, her child had learned proper hospitality from her. 

Indra could overhear bits of the debate every so often, but ignored it for the most part. If anyone could figure it out, it would be those four in there. She was more than happy to stay right here with Octavia in the meantime, unable to keep herself from wondering how many naps she’d had to take all alone in that cold dark hole in that metal ship. 

The Hedas continued to toss around ideas regarding Raven kom Skaikru: Move forward with the Rattop; Continue as planned until after the entwining; Lock her in a padded cell until that point; Sedate her until then. The list was endless and exhausting.

“I need to talk to Raven.” Clarke suddenly announces as she rises from the table amid the squabbles. Lexa, Luna and Nann all look at her like she's out of her damn mind, but she doesn’t care. She’d been sitting there quietly wondering to herself why she continued to inherently empathize with Raven over and over again. It was baffling and driving her crazy. Until, all at once, it dawns on her.

“And how are you going to be sure you won’t ‘beat the shit out of her’ as you just threatened not 20 minutes ago?” Nann asks seriously.

“Because I used to be her.” Clarke deadpans stopping each person in their tracks from any more debate. “But, I absolutely REFUSE to be anything like my mother. Raven consents to all of this or it DOES NOT HAPPEN. And I know you guys are, like, the experts when it comes to this Opkepa thing, but I am an expert on Raven, and I am telling you right now, we cannot do this with her like you did with me. Raven needs to consent to this process or it WILL NOT WORK. Period.” Clarke states firmly. “We can’t regress her until after the entwining, anyway. She will be expected to attend with the rest of the 100. Raven deserves anonymity, but she CANNOT disappear until after THAT point.” Clarke declares resolutely. 

Lexa looks at her lover and smiles in adoration, knowing Clarke had finally found where to stand on this matter, putting herself on the line to ensure this comes to pass. It was one of the things she adored about this niron of hers, how resolute she was in protecting and caring for those around her, sacrificing herself, if necessary, in the process. 

Clarke gets a wary look from Nann, uncertain if that plan will work. “We can have her come meet me up here in the throne room where you can watch and step in if you feel the need.” Clarke adds.

“Alright, then I will send word.” Nann nods in approval. Standing to go issue instructions to the skaigonakru on guard at Heda’s door. She turns to find Clarke removing cups and chairs from the room. The elder raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Like I’m giving her anything to fucking throw at me.” Clarke mutters like it was obvious. Komfoni cackles and nods, picking up a couple more chairs to follow, instructing the other two to strip the room of anything Raven can use as a projectile.

~~~

“Clarke?” Raven calls out, cautiously entering into the throne room. She’d been summoned to come up here by the two warriors at her door. At first, she panicked and thought it would be Heda ready to string her up on a pole again. Until she saw the blonde hair. Only then does her heart rate start to slow again.

“Raven,” Clarke greets plainly, nodding to her, Wanheda symbol in the middle of her forehead and wearing her typical daily Wanheda attire, just enough officiousness to show who she was and her status in this moment. “I would like to run something by you” she says so casually it kinda surprises Raven. Did she not know what happened between her and Octavia not long ago? She was so sure she was here to get yelled at… possibly executed. Still, she manages to clear her throat and finally speak.

“Uhh… okay. Why’d we have to do it here?” Raven asks, hobbling further into the room.

“Because you cannot break anything here,” Clarke states without hesitation, raising her eyebrows.

“That’s what you think,” Raven chuckles slyly.

“So you didn’t notice that we stripped this room clean when you entered, smart ass?” Clarke shoots back rolling her eyes.

“Spoilsport,” Raven huffs.

“Before I begin I need your word that this will stay between us.” Clarke states diplomatically.

“And if I don’t?” Raven asks curiously.

“Then you leave and I say nothing.” Clarke states plainly. “Can I trust you? Or not?” She asks… just as Clarke this time. Not Wanheda.

“Of course.” Raven nods without hesitation. Clarke grins at her friend and nods before continuing.

“I would like you to consider being placed under the supervision of a caretaker until you are ab…” Clarke begins slowly only to be interrupted.

“I don’t need a fucking mother, Clarke.” Raven roars angrily as she turns to begin hobbling out.

“It could fix your leg.” 

Raven freezes mid-step at these words and that is exactly when Clarke knows she’s won. Raven knows it, too, because she is currently cursing herself fervently, but she can’t move. Not a single step forward. Not when that possibility is on the table.

“Explain,” Raven prompts, not even bothering to turn around.

“They’ve discovered an herb in the glowing forest that has been found to have miraculous healing properties. It’s typically given during a ceremony of sorts.” Clarke summarizes.

“How do you know it won’t kill me?” Raven asks not turning around.

“Because I have gone through the ceremony and taken it myself.” Clarke deadpans, at which point Raven pivots back around to look at her friend, gobsmacked.

“They call it ‘Opkepa Rattop Hedplei’. It translates to ‘the law of caretaker control.’ It is an ancient law that puts an honored individual into a safe, private environment to allow anonymity while they heal from the wounds the world has inflicted on them. It was why I seemed to disappear for a while. Only two people knew of my presence here in Polis. My Opkepa, or caretaker, and the Opkepa shouna, or the caretaker’s advisor. However, your arrangement will be different than mine was in many ways.”

“How so?” Raven asks cautiously.

“First, you will be giving your consent to move forward. Traditionally speaking, this is not a requirement or even a necessary step in the process, but I refuse to be my mother by taking away your choice. I want to show you that the grounders and I are different, that you can trust us. And since I am Wanheda, I can hold everyone off until you give consent first.” Clarke asserts passionately.

“Does that mean you were forced to do this?” Raven asks, horrified.

“In a manner of speaking. When I first arrived, I was too far gone to be able to give consent. I was hearing voices. Many voices, in fact. I was emaciated and dehydrated to the point of near death. At least, this is what I am told. I don’t remember most of those first few days. I wasn’t exactly lucid most of the time.” Clarke explains with a shrug.

“Fuck Clarke…” Raven exhales with a pained expression.

“I’m not anymore, Raven. That’s what you need to keep in mind. That, and that I needed it. Greatly, in fact. I wouldn’t be here today if they hadn’t stepped in to help me.” Clarke assures seriously.

“Okay, but how does this weird ass law help my leg?” Raven asks, confused.

“Because, when they establish this ‘caretaker’ relationship, that’s when they give you this glowing forest herb that has the ability to regress one’s age. Each person is different as to what point in time is most optimal for healing. But as I said before, it has been discovered that not only does it roll back your age but also…”

“The injury…” Raven finishes for her, stunned. “Are you serious?!” 

“It turns out there was one person who ended up surviving from the town we torched with the flares trying to signal the Ark… against all odds, too. They used this herb as a last-ditch effort. And it happened to work. Miraculously. It brought her from the brink of death to good health with hardly any scars. The only ones I noticed were on their back and looked to have once been 3 rd degree burns. Which I think is the only reason part of it still remained.” Clarke reveals calmly.

“Shit…” Raven exhales breathless as she tries to process this.

“They kept the person asleep the entire time as her body healed. Burns like that are far too painful to allow a regressed-child to suffer through.” Clarke explains, getting a nod of understanding from Raven. “Sleep helps speed up the healing process as well. Yours will be similar. You will be asleep half of the time while you heal, cared for by Amma and Heda Komfoni. Both are the best Opkepas in all the clans.”

“That’s why you had them get to know me?” Raven asks in dawning comprehension.

“Sha, when I first saw how the person’s burns were healed, I started digging through everything I could about it in hopes it could someday help you, too. Not just with your leg and back, Rae, but with the shit childhood you were handed, as well.” Clarke offers emotionally. Raven’s jaw drops, leaving her momentarily speechless at this prospect. 

“Now, I can’t promise definitively it will heal EVERYTHING to do with your injury. Or if it will work even at all. The factors are very different between you and her. Her wounds were fresh. Yours are not. But when it does work, Rae, it works miracles. And we know for sure it will work on your other psychological wounds, which is why I believe you should give it a shot. The potential benefits far outweigh any possible ineffectiveness.” Clarke explains patiently to her friend. 

Raven still has a mixture of fearful and hopeful tears in her eyes, but nods in understanding. 

“As I explained before, Rae, this law is designed for the gonas, or warriors of various specialties. Not just the physical brute warriors we typically think of as ‘gona’, but non-physical warriors, too. Stealth warriors. Political warriors. Medical warriors. Warriors across all fields, even if they’ve never been in battle. Anyone who has put themselves on the line to protect others. They are the best of the best, the elite, honored and revered above all the rest. I was deemed worthy to qualify for this by being Wanheda, putting an end to the clans’ worst enemy that had been murdering their people for decades. You will be deemed honorable based on your intelligence and skills that you can provide them. And because I’m Wanheda and I say so.” Clarke grins mischievously.

“Clarke… I don’t… I don’t deserve this… Not after Octavia… You can’t still…” Raven whispers as tears begin to leak out of her eyes without permission.

“The day I arrived, I spit in Lexa’s face and threatened to kill her with my bare hands… Many times. So, no. There is nothing you can say or do right now that will stop me from trying to help you.” Clarke promises, deeply looking into her friend’s eyes.

“Lexa? But why does…” Raven asks, shaking her head not understanding why that woman suddenly came into the conversation.

“Lexa was my Opkepa.” Clarke states plainly. Raven barks out in laughter at this.

“Holy fuck… that must’ve gone over REAL well...” Raven cackles having to wipe tears from her eyes. Clarke smirks and nods to her.

“We have come A LONG way together.” Clarke voices.

“Well yeah… like fucking hellfire and brimstone worthy…” Raven mutters with a smirk still on her face.

“Raven, you aren’t the only one who has had to step back and heal from a shitty Skaikru childhood. I am just on the other side of it. You aren’t alone. Nor will you be when you are going through this. I promise. Otherwise, I would never suggest it.” Clarke vows seriously.

“Why aren’t you my Opkepa?” Raven asks quietly.

“Because I want you to know that there are more people who love and care for you than just me.” Clarke states without hesitation. “And because those two are the best. I wasn’t lying, Rae. Heda Komfoni has never failed to heal a charge, ever. And since I refuse to give you anything but the absolute best, you are getting them.”

“Wait… ever? What the fuck happens if they fail to heal someone?” Raven asks.

“If the person is deemed unchanged, or worse than when they started the transformation, then the Opkepa and the Opkepa shouna would be killed for failing in their vow to the Rattop. Because an Opkepa and their shouna MUST consider the Rattop’s life worth more than their own. It is the fundamental vow given on initiation of the relationship inside a mound of fucking paperwork.” Clarke voices.

“Fuck…” Raven mutters stunned. Clarke nods seriously. “Can I just say how impressed I am that you didn’t insist on doing this… It’s a very ‘you’ thing to do…” Raven murmurs, still hazy in her shock.

“To do what?” Clarke asks hesitantly.

“Anything that has the word death in it… it’s like a very Clarkey thing to jump into without hesitation. It was why this commander of death bitch made SOOOO much sense the second you said it. You two have been flirting for A WHILE now.” Raven states, matter of factly, which is followed by snorts of laughter erupting from the wall panels, and has both women looking that way.

“Yeah… they didn’t trust that I wasn’t going to beat the shit out of you.” Clarke smirks.

“For the record, neither did I.” Raven adds with a shrug.

“Well if you agree to be a Rattop, no one can touch you except your Opkepa…. Like I’m talking figuratively and literally.” Clarke adds with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Raven gasps in stunned shock.

“Well until you re-age and are released from the relationship.” Clarke explains. “When you regress, you’re hidden and able to remain anonymous that way. It is their job as Opkepas to ensure that your anonymity is kept intact upon release. So, it is always in your control to tell or not tell anyone else of your former rattop status.”

“So… I’m…..?” Raven whispers tearfully.

“I’m choosing to tell of my own accord.” Clarke nods. “There were rattops that introduced themselves to me when I as first released, to help me transition out of the relationship and back into normal everyday life as Wanheda. Their advice and aid to me was, and continues to be, invaluable. They are, in a way, part of my family now, as well. I want to offer you the same.” She explains. 

Inside the wall, Lexa smiles at hearing this as tears begin to cloud her vision. She had to look up to clear them away before viewing the two again. Nann grins at her yongon and hugs her as she fights the tears away.

“Thank you, Clarke…” Raven whispers stunned and appreciative. Her friend just nods with a smile before continuing.

“Now we can’t de-age you until after Lexa and I are entwined as Heda and Wanheda. You will be expected to be there with the rest of the 100 and all of Skaikru.” Clarke explains carefully.

“Yeah, what the hell does that even mean?” Raven asks. She’d heard whispers of this and didn’t understand that in the fucking slightest. Clarke smirks at her friend.

“Grounder version of marriage.” Clarke grins slyly as Raven’s eyes bulge.

“Whatthefuckingshiznit....” Raven exhales all at once.

“Uh huh. I didn’t tell you at first… for obvious fucking reasons.” Clarke chuckles in amusement.

“YOU’RE GETTING FUCKING MARRIED TO HEDA?!” Raven screeches when she can properly form words again.

“Yep.” Clarke chuckles patting her friends’ shoulder. “And holy shit Rae… You should’ve seen my mom’s face when I told her!” She gushes excitedly. This breaks Raven’s anger and a sly, comical grin laces her own face.

“I need you to describe every fucking detail of that bitch’s face.” Raven insists excitedly then pauses momentarily. “Wait… so like, you aren’t doing this just to piss your mom off, are you? Like all power to you if you are but… I gotta ask…” She rants.

“No, that was just a bonus. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life.” Clarke vows.

“Alright... that’s good… no need to make me puke.” Raven mutters looking a bit green.

~~~

The two skai gadas talk for another half hour or so, Raven asking and Clarke answering question after question more patiently than Lexa had ever seen Clarke be. Even Nann is impressed and shows it by coming in with chairs for the two, worried about the girl’s leg.

“You don’t have to decide this VERY second, Raven. You can go and think about it. Just know I am here. And Amma and Nann will continue to check on you.” Clarke assures.

“Yes, and I am concerned about you standing on your leg for this long.” Nann nods in agreement. 

“Wait…. So that’s, like, it...“ Raven mutters confused looking at the two of them. 

“For now, yes. Until you decide if you consent or not. Why?” Clarke asks, frowning. 

“So, like… no punishment, threats of death or even a slap upside the head?” Raven exhales in disbelief. 

“I mean… I am sure Nann would be more than happy to provide that last one for you if you’d like.” Clarke grins at the elder who nods eagerly. 

“Huh…” Raven mutters confused. 

“This isn’t Arkadia, Rae. I wasn’t kidding when I first told you that.” Clarke says plainly with a soft smile. Raven sighs and nods slowly. 

“Now that we have that over with… I have already summoned my girls to run a bath to help relax your muscles for when you return to your room. If you would like to take one, that is. Either way, since it is nap time, Amma will be meeting you downstairs to aid you. She mentioned something about a muscle rub to work out any knots.” Komfoni hums as she walks with the girl out of the room.

“FUCCCKKKK YESSSSS!” Raven exhales, earning a chortle from Clarke. Raven looks back at her with raised eyebrow.

“Dude, those are the fucking best. If you don’t take that, I am calling dibs.” Clarke vows. Raven chuckles as she leaves the throne room. The second the doors close, Lexa strides in and wraps her lover in her arms.

“Oh, hi.” Clarke chuckles.

“I think you have learned a lot more from me than I had originally anticipated.” Lexa teases admirably.

“Duh! You're just now figuring that out!?” Clarke huffs sarcastically as Lexa cackles. 

They return to their room and settle down together by the fireplace, joined soon after by Nann, Luna, and eventually Octavia, who comes stumbling in, sleepily rubbing her eyes and clutching her teddy bear with a chuckling Indra right behind her.

“O!” Clarke exclaims, racing to her friend and pulling her into a hug before the poor thing even gets a chance to open her eyes again.

“Fuck… I think I just peed a little.” Octavia mutters in surprise, producing a snort of laughter from Nann.

“I am so sorry!” Clarke exhales shakily.

“Dude calm down, I was kidding… well sorta.” Octavia states bewildered. “Plus, I haven’t taken a nap since… well… Friday. Let’s be real. Naps are my absolute favorite thing ever.” She grins blissfully, causing chuckles from the table. “TEA!” she cheers as she spots the cup Nann is holding out for her, unceremoniously dragging Indra over, so she can sit in her lap and sip her caffeine. It has everyone chuckling at her insistence and unabashed love of snuggling. It isn’t until the second cup of tea that Clarke dares to speak.

“Hey, first off. What Rae said to you, O, that was not okay.” Clarke assures. “But I talked to her…” She begins.

“Fuck… Is she still alive?” Octavia asks fearfully, drawing cackles from Lexa before she can stop it.

“Yes. She is.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes. “I explained to her what would happen if she agrees to let us help her.” She reveals. Octavia’s eyes fly open, but she is still a bit hazy in her nap daze. So, she nods and takes another sip. Everyone goes about their normal business until 10 minutes later…

“OH, BECAUSE THEY DID IT FOR YOU!” Octavia screeches abruptly, out of fucking nowhere, causing Luna to fall over backwards from the chair she had been perched on and screech right along with Octavia, (albeit, hers is out of fright rather than excitement) and laying flat on the floor clutching her heart in alarm.

“I think I just joken (fucking) died.” Luna mutters when Nann comes over, cackling, to help her up. Lexa is inconsolable over there in fits of laughter. 

“Shof op (shut up), nose picker!” Luna calls over her shoulder producing cackles from Clarke before she can help it.

“I AM NOT A NOSE PICKER!” Lexa screeches out immediately.

“And yet, it instantly pisses you off like you are.” Luna grins happily as Lexa launches herself at Luna. Octavia is wide-eyed, unsure what the hell she is witnessing right now.

“If you were serious earlier, I do actually have something I would like you to try on,” the elder hums, ignoring the two heathen children now rolling on the floor.

“You made me something?” Octavia gasps looking over excitedly at Nann.

“Sha, and not just pajamas this time.” Komfoni chuckles.

“Seriously… UMPH… just embrace it dude. Komfoni whips these suckers out… UGH… faster than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Luna mutters in between rolls on the floor with Lexa.

“She even made me special underwear!” Clarke declares with a nod.

“…. Maybe don’t share that out loud, Clarke.” Octavia cackles wiping tears from her eyes. 

Lexa and Luna are laughing hysterically before either can even help it, too far gone to care about the glares from the blonde that are aimed at them. Octavia follows Nann into her room where the elder begins to pull out stacks of clothes she has been working on. It takes a full five minutes before the bathroom door creaks open. 

“PSSSSTTTTTTT…. CLARKE?!” Octavia whisper-yells.

“Yes, Octavia?” Clarke chuckles in amusement. A disembodied hand is thrust out of the door clutching an article of clothing.

“Where the fuck does this go?” Octavia asks hopefully. Lexa, Luna, Nann and Indra almost fall over each other in cackles at this. Clarke grins triumphantly over at Nann and Lexa.

“I fucking told you!” Clarke smirks at them which does not help either to stop laughing at all. “Okay, I’m coming in.” Clarke calls out as she walks to the bathroom to help Octavia.

“Oh, thank god!” Octavia exclaims in relief.

~~~

“What in the ever loving….” Clarke mutters in utter confusion, as she attempts to help Octavia into this… thing.

“I KNOW! RIGHT!” Octavia nods.

“Okay give me that.” Clarke insists holding her hand out as Octavia quickly strips it off and holds it out to her.

~~~

Clarke lasted a full 10 minutes. Lexa gives her that, but she isn’t surprised in the slightest when a blonde head pops out the door.

“Lex, where the fuck does this go?” Clarke asks. This causes Luna to fall out of her chair from laughter as Lexa grins at her in amusement.

“That is a shirt, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“No… no… we tried that.” Clarke mutters looking down at the offending object.

“THAT DID NOT WORK AT ALL!!” Octavia screeches in agreement from the bathroom. Lexa chortles and stands up to help.

“Octavia, would you mind if I came in to assist?” Lexa asks from outside the door.

“Dude…. She is so goddamn polite and shit!” Octavia calls out. Producing a snort of laughter from Nann and Indra.

“I know! Adorable isn’t it!?” Clarke asks, back grinning at Octavia.

“It REALLY is!!” Octavia nods in agreement.

“Soooooo… is that a yes? Or?” Lexa calls smirking outside while the two weirdos are chatting it up in there.

“Oh yeah… we have no fucking idea what the hell we’re doing in here!” Octavia calls out to her. Lexa snorts and laughs as she comes in, leaving the three cackling behind her. 

~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Clarke gets banished for being ‘extremely unhelpful’, due mainly to the fact that she started calling out predictions for articles of clothing, all of which are WILDLY wrong, causing Octavia to erupt in similar chortles. And Lexa figured out the hard way that it is A LOT tougher attempting to dress a hysterically laughing person. So, Lexa suggested she go work on sketching out her fish mural while she had Luna with her in the same room to consult. This went over EXTREMELY well… i.e.- caused Clarke to stare back up at Lexa for a few seconds before tearing out of the room like a bat outta hell, screeching excitedly at Luna. 

Of course, Luna promptly screeched right back without missing a beat, much to Indra’s and Nann’s amusement. Octavia and Lexa were long gone after witnessing the look of pure glee on Clarke’s face. Both weirdos gleefully recruit the skaigonakru guards who come in snickering as they help cart all of Luna’s ocean books into Heda’s room. Indra and Nann watch those two psychotic children getting to work straightaway on making an art implosion to go off over by the fireplace, witnessed by Lexa and Octavia as the girl comes out for the elder to examine and work on each article of clothes.

“LOOK!!!” Luna exclaims, holding out a picture for Indra.

“The jok (fuck) is that?” The chief mutters tilting her head.

“An OCTOPUS!” She grins proudly.

“Huh…” Indra voices, squinting and tilting her head in the other direction.

“Oh… I see it… You see the eight little scribbles down by the blue stuff?” Nann points, getting a hum of recognition from Indra and a snort of amusement from Clarke.

“YES! Man, I am AWESOME at this art thing!!” Luna declares triumphantly, provoking a snort to go off from Heda as they head back to the bathroom to try the next thing on. Lexa knew damn well that was a lie. She’d grown up witnessing the atrocity Luna called art first hand. It is shortly after this moment that maidens enter and begin to set the table for lunch. One after another, plates, dishes and drinks are placed on the table for all of them, obviously having been warned by the skaigonakru of Octavia, Indra and Luna’s presence in the Heda’s quarters.

“Want me to, like, go get them?” Clarke asks looking over at Indra from her drawing pad after all the maidens leave the room.

“Nope. I got it.” Indra smirks. “FOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!” She bellows towards the bathroom, hearing frantic bangs and scrambles as a half-naked excited Octavia flies into the room. Lexa comes out laughing hysterically and wiping her eyes as she joins them. “You’re welcome.” Indra grins at Lexa, drawing laughter from her again. 

“You guys… you should’ve seen her face…” Lexa cackles between breaths. 

“I thought Skaikru didn’t like to be naked…. That’s two now… liar…” Luna mutters frowning at Clarke. 

“Not Skaikru… I’m lived-in-a-hole-in-the-floor-kru.” Octavia states, just like she used to at the dropship. It has Clarke grinning at her while everyone else is looking at her wide-eyed. “What? It’s true!” the girl protests shrugging. “I spent, like, half my life naked. I didn’t get clothing issued. I wasn’t legal, remember? So, I wore mom’s hand-me-downs most of my life… the few she managed to sneak out that is. Apparently, that’s hard to do because you had to turn in the old to get the new.” She explains shoveling food in her mouth at a rapid pace. “Most were too big, fell off, and there were few people to impress in a dark hole. So, there’s that.” She shrugs, taking a big gulp of water. 

“Did you learn how to chew in the floor?” Nann deadpans raising her eyebrows. Indra snorts in laughter first, then it goes quickly downhill after that. 

“Nope… had an older brother and limited rations… you scarf before it’s all eaten.” Octavia grins with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. 

“Yeah… and the dropship wasn’t much better in that area, either...” Clarke adds frowns.

“Psshh… for you, maybe… I bit the shit outta people to get seconds!” Octavia grins proudly. Nann snorts in laughter, not surprised in the least. 

“You know Bellamy threatened anyone who even tried to touch you, right?” Clarke voices with a sly smirk. 

“I do now…” Octavia growls, frowning in a pout. 

“That’s okay… I still think you're a badass…” Indra chuckles in amusement. “Now eat your food.” Octavia grins and dives back in as Luna looks on in disgusted fascination.

“Keryons (spirits)… do they all eat like that?” Luna whispers to Indra with wide eyes. 

“Every...Single...One.” Indra sighs rolling her eyes. 

“But it's like… worse than even Clarke somehow…” Luna mutters in disbelief. 

“Ahaha… I’m normal and civilized compared to the other heathens. Joke’s on you!” Clarke cackles, sticking her tongue out at them while Lexa is smirking at her lover. 

“Well, yeah. You had dragon lady as a fucking mom, Clarke. That isn’t something to brag about…” Octavia states amid more bites of food. 

“A what?” Lexa asks as everyone looks at her confused… well… minus Clarke who is now scowling. 

“Jasper came up with it!” Octavia grins laughing. “She’s always yelling, and he noticed Abby looks like she’s breathing fire whenever she yells… thus... DRAGON LADY! Plus, Abby HATES it with a passion, ordered us to stop calling her that so, yeah, it immediately stuck.” 

“So why is she pouting?” Luna asks looking at Clarke. 

“Oh… yeah I got them to stop that, by the way…” Octavia whispers, earning a smirk of gratitude from Clarke. 

“What did they call you?” Lexa growls. Octavia’s eyes bulge in alarm, and she haphazardly swallows her mouthful hard in trepidation. 

“I said nothing!” Octavia protests with hands in the air in innocence. “I slap people who say that!” she screeches. 

“It used to be princess, because I was considered a spoiled councilor’s kid. After that fun name for mom came about, I became dragon jr. Well, briefly… mostly behind my back.” Clarke explains frowning. 

“She punched the shit outta Murphy, who was the first to try and call her that. It was hilarious.” Octavia smirks. Lexa grins proudly at Clarke who is chuckling into her plate at the memory. 

“Accidentally knocked him out cold.” Clarke smirks. 

“Accidentally, my fucking ass!” Octavia chortles, causing laughter to ripple around the table. “That only really lasted for two weeks, to be honest. Then everything went down at the mountain and shit. Plus, being with Trikru… well, it’s different now, although Raven and I had fun playing ‘whack-a-dumbass’ for a bit there whenever we heard anyone say it behind her back.” Octavia grins in amusement. 

“How was this child so much like you before she even met you…” Nann asks Indra in bemusement, as the chief is chuckling proudly at her yongon. 

“What?” Octavia asks curiously. 

“Indra is notorious for doing the same for me and Komfoni.” Lexa chuckles amused. 

“You can’t prove skrish (shit)!” Indra huffs as cackles erupt from the table. 

~~~

As everyone gradually finishes eating, Lexa and Octavia go back to the bathroom to continue trying on the stack of clothes that Komfoni has been measuring and adjusting meticulously. Luna and Clarke go back to their art world. Clarke continues to look at various pictures of sea life and practices sketching them out to add to her mural. She already has quite the plethora of final sketches as references when she starts piecing together the mural. Luna, it turns out, was EXTREMELY helpful as she explains to Clarke what you’d see if you dove in the ocean.

“She should sew instructions on how to put these fucking on while she is at it…” Octavia mumbles attempting to remember how to put each thing back on when Lexa ISN’T with her.

“Indra will assist you.” Lexa assures with a smirk.

“God, I hope so!” Octavia exhales. “Otherwise, no promises of how these end up on my body.”

“Man, I so hope that makes it into Indra’s letters.” Lexa chuckles in amusement as the girl hands her the garment she just took off, having no clue how to go about folding it. It amuses Octavia that, of course, Clarke would end up with a neat freak like Lexa. Green eyes look up at the girl with raised eyebrows at the laughter directed at her.

“I just can’t believe you and Clarke… god… Like I’m pretty sure she’s never folded anything in her entire life.” Octavia laughs in disbelief.

“She didn’t. That, I and Komfoni can both attest to.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“It doesn’t bother you that Clarke is like a walking pig pen at times?” Octavia asks curiously.

“No, I grew up with Luna. Clarke is tame compared to her.” The curly haired brunette admits honestly with a laugh. “Seriously, if you don’t believe me just go look in her room. She and Komfoni are always in a constant battle over the state of her room or closet.” Lexa reveals with a huge smirk.

“Have you witnessed Clarke do anything medical yet? It’s so weird… she’s like a totally different person! Rae always called it her alter-ego.” Octavia grins.

“I have seen a little bit. I thought it was quite impressive that she's able to be so starkly different than how she naturally is in every other aspect. I am not sure if I could do the same at the level she does - be messy even if it was for a job or specific purpose.” Lexa admits casually.

“I’ve actually never thought of it like that…” She mutters. Lexa smiles at the girl and continues her task at hand. Picking up the next garment and helping guide the girl into it.

“I am sorry to hear about what happened between you and Raven kom Skaikru.” Lexa consoles gently. Octavia frowns and nods.

“Me too.” She whispers quietly.

“You can trust Luna,” Lexa assures quietly. “I don’t trust many people the way I do Luna. She is like a bigasis (big sister) to me. When we changed everything for ai striknatbildas (my little nightbloods), she volunteered to leave her much coveted position as Floukru ambassador, so she could move back here to Polis, become my Hedasis and aid me with all my Heda endeavors.”

“Woah… seriously?” She whispers in surprise.

“Mmhmm… We grew up together here in Polis as sister natbilda. So, I kept her up to date about the changes I was planning to implement. She cares for them greatly, just as I do. And she is still a natbilda, so it affected her too. After she heard what I had planned for them, opting to have them share the Heda responsibilities instead of relying on one sole person to do it all, she offered to provide that for me, almost immediately.” Lexa smiles at the girl. “And I have been relying on her a lot to help with Raven. As you have heard, the skai tinka does not favor me. Luna though, Raven kom Skaikru seems to be okay with. So, Luna has been spending a lot of her time watching out for Raven on my behalf. As have Nann and Amma.” She explains.

“Can you help her?” She asks looking up at Lexa with imploring eyes. “Help Raven like you did Clarke? I’ve noticed how different she is. Happier. So much happier.” Octavia admits.

“Why do you think I have ai Komfoni (my grandmother) and Amma, my tower fisa, getting so close to her?” Lexa asks with a smirk. Octavia processes this, and then a grin quickly spreads across her face in realization.

“Nomi wasn’t joking when she said you are always like 50 steps ahead of everyone else, huh?” Octavia chuckles. 

Lexa just chuckles and shrugs nonchalantly as she opens the door for them to join Komfoni, overhearing Luna explaining the concept of schools of fish and how rare it would be for certain fish to be alone. They have decided to make this mural as accurate as possible, just like the space one, in case there are any budding ocean fanatics like Luna in there. Habitats are added to the mock murals, which are currently in four large pieces of sketch paper on the floor.

“Don’t forget our plan for the goufa bathing rooms.” Lexa hums over to her lover who immediately frowns.

“Shit… you’re right.” Clarke sighs biting her lip.

“Okay, maybe I can help. Explain what you were thinking of doing.” Indra hums getting down on the floor next to the two girls.

“Well, we were thinking that if Zaera and Orlan are able to figure out how to add a mermaid tub to our quarters, then they should be able to do the same for the goufa.” Clarke begins to explain.

“Oh, I have a feeling he will be able to. He’s already been working on how to solve that problem.” Indra smirks to the girl.

“Of course, he has.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes.

“With that many goufa down there using that one tiny tub, it would no doubt be a humongous help.” Indra nods in agreement.

“That is what we were thinking too. But since it was SO deep, even for us, I was worried we would need to make it shallow for the strikon. But Lex actually remembered the room next to the orphanage bathing room is abandoned. So, if we knock down the wall, we can build two. One shallow for the strikon and one that is a full mermaid pool.” Clarke describes.

“Making one big bathing room. That’s a good idea,” The chief hums approvingly. “That means two of these will be twice as long as the others. It will be like a large rectangle.” Indra observes, moving them around and adding two more pieces of sketch paper. “So, you can always sketch it all out on here… like you were doing… just begin to paint the two shortest walls. They won’t be touched, and we can cover them to protect them like with the ceiling.” Indra advises.

“You have no idea how glad I am right now that you built all those tree houses.” Clarke breathes happily earning a snort of laughter from Indra.

“And if you start in the abandoned room you won’t have to worry about having to paint while someone is taking a dump in the toilet behind you.” Luna suggests grinning.

“Well that’s a nice disgusting experience to look forward to...” Clarke mutters blanching. Indra cackles and rolls her eyes.

“The toilets are in a different room, Clarke. You will not be painting that room. It is tiled.” Lexa chuckles as they come out of the bathroom to model for Komfoni again. Having overheard this ENTIRE conversation while with Octavia in there. 

“Oh, come on! She didn’t know that!” Luna protests.

“Too bad you won’t be painting that room. You could’ve painted a giant glowing turd.” Octavia chuckles earning a cackle from Clarke.

“Yes, that sounds like a real loss there.” Indra mutters turning to redirect the two back to the task at hand. 

~~~

After dinner that night, Komfoni offers to draw Octavia a bubble bath in their quarters. The child practically sprints back to her room hearing this, assuring Nann that she packed her bath toys, while continuing to skip around them like a huge weird-ass mosquito on their way to the elevators. Indra is smirking as Nann lifts an eyebrow at this announcement. Luna had long since excused herself to check on her glow fish. Before Komfoni left the room with Indra and Octavia she assured her girls she will come back through her maiden entrance, so she won’t disturb them. She tips them a little wink that has Lexa blushing and Clarke cackling. Since the elder hears a yelp shortly after she closes the door, she’s sure her gesture won’t go unused.

“Dude… your grandma is trying to get you laid.” Clarke chuckles in amusement as she carries Lexa over her shoulder back to their bed.

“Clarke!” Lexa chuckles in admonishment.

“Yes?” Clarke smirks slapping a momentarily clothed ass cheek.

“Did you get the doors?” Lexa asks, causing their procession to suddenly halt and spin around to walk back to the front door. Clarke smirks hearing her lover laughing and reaches to smack her butt cheeks harder, wanting to hear the yelp resound again from those lips as she walks over to lock the bathroom door. Then, moments away from tossing her lover onto the bed and ravishing her silly, she hears Lexa chirp out, “Balcony!”

“Are you serious right now?” Clarke mutters freezing steps from the bed.

“Just humor me, please!” Lexa requests still over her shoulder.

“Who the fuck are you expecting to come strolling through that door?” Clarke asks in disbelief. “We are like 3 thousand bazillion floors up from the ground….”

“82.” Lexa corrects.

“Is there a post-apocalyptic Spider-Man here in Polis I don’t know about?” She mutters.

“A what?” The upside brunette voices confused.

“Man… I really wanna fuck you out on the balcony just to spite you now…” Clarke grins walking to the balcony.

“CLARKE!” Lexa shrieks panicked.

“Oh, calm the hell down. I’m just going to lock the freaking door for your goofy ass.” She murmurs shaking her head in exasperation.

“You said you liked it,” Lexa pouts.

“It’s an expression, Lex. And I do. You have no idea how much I want to pants you right now, just so I can show the entire fucking world exactly how adorable your ass is…. But you’d never let me do that….” Clarke rambles.

“No. No I wouldn’t.” Lexa chuckles before shrieking as she’s suddenly thrown off Clarke’s shoulder and falling onto the soft furs of their bed. Clarke throws her head back and laughs before jumping on top of her lover, producing loud shrieks as a result that have the front guards chuckling.

“Hey, what was with this today?” Clarke asks frowning as she tugs on Lexa’s belt and looks at those deep green eyes.

“I thought you knew what I was talking about,” Lexa frowns up at her, confused.

“I did. Trust me. Hard to forget.” She mutters, shaking her head. “But Lex, I was a little shithead who deserved the hell out of that.”

“Doesn’t matter. I know I could’ve handled it better.” Lexa sighs sorrowfully.

“Okay, well that is an unfair assessment, if I’ve ever heard one.” Clarke declares.

“I just don’t want you to have to go through that like I did, hodnes (love),” Lexa confesses searching those blue eyes.

“You know you have nothing to apologize for, right? That I think it was absolutely necessary? I was a fucking moron, Lex,” Clarke exclaims hearing a wet chuckle from the brunette below her. “I could’ve been seriously hurt or died if you hadn’t stopped me from marching back to Arkadia that night. I wasn’t thinking, and I was clearly not okay. I needed you to give me that wake-up call. And… I’ve never told you this but, when you broke… out there in the woods… when you showed me the emotion and hurt that I caused you? That was the moment that I realized, for the first time, I didn’t like who I was anymore…. that maybe I wasn’t okay and I needed to change. But most importantly… that I would more than likely need help to do this.” Clarke divulges sincerely, wiping away the tears falling from Lexa’s eyes, unable to form words in reply to this although her eyes, her beautiful expressive eyes, are already speaking volumes to their blue counterparts. 

“You know I had something kinky planned for this belt, tonight,” Clarke admits smirking. “But I’ve changed my mind.” She whispers leaning down to kiss her lover’s forehead. “I’m going to make love to you. Slow and sweet.” She professes, holding that tan face and kissing those wet cheeks, staring into those deep watery eyes. “Because I don’t want you to EVER fucking forget just how grateful I am for you, Lexa kom Trikru.” She states more seriously than she’s been in her whole entire life. “Every single bit of you. Especially, for being strong enough to throw me over that damn branch and beat my ass black and blue, so I’d fucking wake the hell up again.” 

This earns a snort of laughter that makes the blonde smile. It feels like the first time all over again. Not when Clarke was over Lexa’s knee that first night - in her mind, it doesn’t count if you are off her fucking rocker. She had hardly been coherent half of the time those first couple of days. In Clarke’s mind, their real first time - when both of them gave everything they had to one another, completely - that was in her old room, after she finally remembered everything again. All the good. All the bad. All the hard and the heartbreaking, but also so much sweet and caring. 

Lexa had never been more beautiful to her than in that moment yet, every time Clarke thinks this, Lexa manages to top herself somehow. It’s like clockwork. Just when she thinks she can’t possibly love this woman any more, she hears everything that had been done for Octavia, without saying a word, because she knew how much she meant to Clarke and now to Indra, too. Lexa’s passionate loving heart was incredible to witness and this… this was just another example of it to Clarke. It left her in awe each time she was able to see even a tiny bit of it. And this is exactly what she tells her lover as she tenderly undresses her with the utmost respect and love in her eyes. 

~~~

“Nanna Komfo… Komfhoey… Yeah, I don’t know how the hell to say that…” Octavia mutters as a loud bark of laughter rings out from Indra in the other room.

“Yes, child.” Nann chuckling at the valiant effort the child made to pronounce the name.

“Heda said you and Amma were trying to help Raven, like Clarke.” Octavia states with big brown eyes shining out from the mass of bubbles. “Well… sorta... I asked if she could help Rae, like I saw she did with Clarke. And she said ‘why do you think I have my grandma and my tower fisa so close to her?” She rambles getting a chortle from Nann.

“That does sound like something ai yongon would say,” Komfoni nods still laughing.

“So, are you?” Octavia asks curiously.

“Sha, it is something I have done for many seasons now and for more people than I can really remember accurately.” Nann smiles kindly at her. “Amma is my sekon (second), has been for some time now, so I can ensure this practice continues for those in need long after all of us are gone.”

“Okay, then you can tell her about what happened today.” Octavia concludes looking up from her wooden boat at the elder.

“Are you sure? I don’t have to tell her if you don’t want me to.” Komfoni gently assures.

“Yes, I’m sure. I like Amma. And if you, Clarke, and Lexa trust her then I do, too.” Octavia nods moving her boat in and out of the bubbles some more. “Plus, Nomi told us once… back when they wanted to know all our crimes from the Ark… that they wanted to know because they wanted to help. And they couldn’t help what they didn’t know. Amma can’t help Rae if she doesn’t know.” She voices with certainty.

“That is very true.” Nann chuckles with pride in her eyes. “Then I will do as you ask.” She assures getting a smile from Octavia. “Now, did you make that boat?” She asks, earning a huge grin that practically radiates off the child.

“Sirah’s houmon made it from a special tree!” Octavia exclaims excitedly. “Hey… why do you call people humans? We are all humans.” She asks suddenly as another chuckle is heard from the other room.

“Houmon, or someone’s spouse, actually originated from ‘home one.’ To us, people are our homes just as much as places,” Nann explains patiently.

“Like Nomi.” Octavia nods with a grin.

“Like your Nomi.” Nann chuckles with a nod.

~~~

“Clarke!” Lexa pants, arching her back beautifully, breasts bouncing on impact of two pale fingers thrusting deep into her hot center. 

Clarke smirks when, right on cue, her other hand is forced to hold down tan hips from bucking, always toe to toe in its escalation with Lexa’s orgasm, seeming to float up at the same rate of speed as her high - that blissful ecstasy of passion. It was a little funny to Clarke that the most powerful person in all the clans...with all her firm command, prowess on battlefields and conquering clans… that her favorite position was missionary. Not only that but Lexa seemed to NEED this, to see her lover, lock eyes for strength in ways Clarke can’t really explain with words. 

It was awe-inspiring in these moments just how fragile her lover was. The ruler of all the clans. Heda. More commanding and powerful than all before her. Yet, so fragile in her arms when they make love, held together with loving glances and tender reassuring kisses. Clarke had never felt more honored or trusted in her life than right here with Lexa. That she was trusted to see every part of her lover. Not just the good, the passionate and the beautiful, but the bad, the grief and the bitter as well. The lows made the highs that much greater. Just knowing how long it took to get here with Lexa, how long it took to forge this relationship together, how steadfast they trudged through this, every battle, every downfall, every victory as one. It made these moments rolling in the furs with Lexa late at night that much more sweet. Skin on skin. Sweating. Panting. Moaning. Screaming. It was so much more than just sex to them. It was like their souls finally saw each other, every part, every inch and every flaw, for exactly as what it was. 

This was like their therapy. Their check in with each other. The ability to speak with the other without words, just with looks and actions. Their souls were truly entwined in the back arching, lewd, screaming moments like this. The world continually tore at the two of them as Heda and Wanheda. It always would. They knew this. It was their responsibility, their obligation and their people. But, when they made love, their bond grew that much stronger. It healed the wounds that the world inflicted at random. Some unnoticed by either. Others not. Each one healed stronger. Like metal heated to remove impurities. Their souls moved closer to one another. Inside, outside and within in ways that neither could explain. Entwining and interlacing within their lover's soul as they become one. This was, after all, one of the MANY reasons Nann encouraged the two to continue their nightly ‘dates’ when the moment presented itself as it had tonight. 

Clarke loves the feeling of being inside her lover like this. Feeling every part of her lover, experiencing everything Lexa does. Reveling in each flutter of those incredible walls in pleasure, watching all those various facial expressions and noises fire off like its Clarke’s own x-rated version of a fireworks show. Mouth dropped open and green eyes already hazy. Though still devotedly locked onto her own blue. Savoring every high-pitched whine when her fingers first sink back in. And every little gasp when she bottoms out inside of her. Gradually escalating in volume just like those hips still fighting Clarke’s hold to rise up. 

The higher Lexa climbs, the more her walls tumble down. Clarke watches each one in awe until all her walls are stripped, and she is left bare before her very eyes, helpless and vulnerable. Gasping Clarke’s name. Always her name. Like just saying her name helps calm Lexa somehow simply by letting that deeply significant word tumble from those kiss swollen lips. Green eyes watch as Clarke sucks fervently on her clit and picks up the pace with her thrusts. Those legs hoisted over each of Clarke’s shoulder trembles and that tan back arches as a scream of pleasure cascades unreservedly from her lips. 

Toes begin to curl behind Clarke’s back, helpless at the onslaught of pleasure that is threatening to overtake her. Giving her lover quite a great show of her breasts bouncing now hoisted proudly high up in the air. Grinning into Lexa’s cunt as they jiggle on rebound at every forceful thrust that has her lover shrieking in pleasure. Walls tightening around her giving no doubt to how much her lover is currently enjoying this. Hips are canting, helplessly pinned but desperate for more. Anything. Everything. All at once. The finale is always the best part. The crescendo of loud shrieks and cries of pleasure that echoes into the night where Clarke finally fucks Lexa so good her lover seems to momentarily forget everything except this incredible feeling she is wrapped up in. Unrestrained and wanton in entirety. Vulgar lust filled exclamations make it perfectly clear for anyone in the vicinity to know EXACTLY what Heda and Wanheda are up to. Specifically Heda, who is unknowingly informing the entire city of Polis exactly how good of a lover Wanheda is. The look of absolute rapture all over Lexa’s face. Mmmmm to Clarke… this is like the whipped cream on her sundae. The cherry. Oh, that is getting to drink her lover’s essence. The moment where she pulls her lover’s hips up to her mouth and unabashedly drinks it down, sending her lover spiraling into back to back orgasms and screeching louder than ever. Hands white knuckling the furs as she thrashes and pants in ecstasy. Sweat trickling down between her breasts that are trembling in exertion. And Clarke would reach down and lick it off if she weren’t a little busy at the moment. Not to mention that her hands are filled with two incredibly delicious tan ass cheeks, currently being spanked repeatedly as she drinks her lover’s release.

“That’s right. This right here.” Clarke smirks down at her blissed-out lover. Licking her clit and jamming her tongue as deep as it can go into Lexa’s sopping wet cunt. Lexa squeals. Actually squeals. And then immediately blushes crimson making Clarke chuckle in delight. “This is Wanheda’s property now, Heda.” She declares possessively. “And now, all of Polis knows it.” She whispers with a proud smirk as her pale hands fervently spank that bubble butt a couple more times, producing adorable little yelps from Lexa as she blushes anew at this declaration. 

“From these cute little tits that bounce for me proudly…” Clarke pronounces, pinching one of her nipples. Lexa squeaks loudly as Clarke laughs patting the side of the boob like she was proud it produced a nice little noise for her. “...to this seductive little clit here…” She grins downright ravenously as she leans down and sucks strongly on that hardened nerved tip. Lexa throws her head back and screeches obscenely her lover’s name. “And who could forget this sopping wet, clenching cunt here?” The blonde stresses as she moves down to drink more essence and sinks her tongue in, curling it to scoop out more of that salty sweet liquid she adores. 

Lexa squeals so loudly it has Clarke cackling still nose deep inside her cunt. Gods… she could 100% do this all day. Like clockwork, she flits her eyes up to watch that blush blossom over her lover’s face when recognition to what she just let escape sets in. In one move, she shrugs both legs off her shoulders and turns Lexa’s hips. Sending her tumbling face down on the furs before she can grasp what is happening, that she’s now laying ass up in all its glory for Clarke. 

_ ‘Holy fuck,’ _ Clarke thinks.  _ ‘I can’t believe that just worked!’ _ But she sticks to her charade and takes two firm handfuls quite happily. “Alllllllll the way to this BEAAAUUUTTTIIFFUULLL piece of ass.” She singsongs as she begins to grope and spank the cheeks unapologetically. Lexa is far too gone to even put up a fight after not one but four earth-shattering orgasms one right after another. “These are ALLLLLLLLL Wanheda’s now!” She declares with a haughty smirk issuing a few more spanks just because how can you not. “Now tell me who this ADDOORRAABLLEE bubble butt belongs to…” Clarke leads with a satisfied smile. She’d been waiting FOREVER to flip this line back on Lexa and ….Holy Fuck… it feels better than she thought it would, roughly spanking cheeks as she singsongs instructions out for her lover.

“CLARKE!” Lexa screeches as the first one leaves a PERFECT hand print of her left ass cheek.

“THAT’S RIGHT!” Clarke beams. Quite proud of herself now that she used the quirk of her lover to her advantage. Lexa snorts out in laughter into the furs making Clarke smirk that much wider. The blonde pretends to jolt in mock horror. 

“Jesus!… I thought that was a fart… Damn… I think my life flashed before my eyes!” She gasps dramatically. 

It leaves her lover hysterical down there just like she hoped it would.  _ ‘Welp… Lexa is thoroughly fucked, sated, and hysterically laughing… my job here is done.’ _ Clarke thinks smugly as she gives each cheek a couple of love taps and kisses both multiple times. Just because Lexa squeals again, and she can’t help it when she does that. Its cute as fuck. Only then does she set her lover’s butt down on the bed and crawl up to her. Pulling the still cackling brunette to her naked chest and tucking the furs in them. Though not before love tapping those cheeks again earning a couple more snorts of laughter.

“Only you…” Lexa laughs, shaking her head.

“Damn well better be only me.” Clarke mutters, producing even more laughter from the brunette.  _ ‘Holy hell… I am on a roll!’  _ She thinks cheerfully. 

Eventually, she slips out of bed to go pee and grab their pajamas from their closet, conveniently left in cute little ‘Nanna’ stacks with fresh underwear waiting for them. The blonde picks up both and walks back to her ruffle headed lover, promptly launching Lexa’s respective stack right at her face. This receives an...

“Umph… Really?”

...that has Clarke grinning in amusement. 

“Remember when we used to be able to sleep naked without worrying one of our little heathens might sneak in during the night?” She sighs happily at the memory as she pulls on her underwear and pajamas.

“Yes…. Those two weeks were quite enjoyable.” Lexa chuckles with a nod, pulling on her pajama top and beginning to button it closed. 

“Mmmm… just don’t expect to be wearing clothes on this little ‘honeymoon’ of ours,” Clarke gives a predatory grin as she turns to unlock the door now that they are both decent, hearing a cackle resound from her lover behind her as this remark registers. 

~~~

The next morning, it’s business as usual. Training with Octavia, gonas and goufas alike outside in the gorgeous weather. Octavia is on cloud 9 thousand getting to watch with Indra as Clarke, Lexa and Luna REALLY unleash on each other, occasionally shooting over to request they show her how to do those flips and blocks. She’s in absolute awe at the level Clarke had quickly progressed to while in Polis. It would have been unbelievable if she hadn’t seen this with her own eyes. 

Eventually, they head back up to their suite to wash off the dirt and sweat they’ve accumulated, then begin to ready themselves for the day and everything they have planned within it. Lexa walks out ready for her session with Octavia when Clarke, who’s readying art supplies for Yarla, spots her from across the room. She’s practically drooling at the way those pants accentuate that incredible ass. Dropping what was just in her hand, Clarke moves to her like a magnet and starts running her hands over them greedily as Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. 

_ ‘Keryon (spirits) I knew I shouldn’t have worn these.’  _ Lexa thinks in exasperation.

“Clarke, Octavia will be here any minute,” Lexa chastises futilely.

“I can be quick,” Clarke whispers with a smirk as she yanks her lover’s pants down to the floor, leaving her deliciously bare-assed, so she can grip and spank it unhindered. Kneeling down, Clarke looks up to find two blown pupils encompassing those green eyes. Not once losing eye contact, she moves those tan legs apart and leans in for the first lick. In a ferocious hunger she locks on, sucking that clit as the blue eyes roll back at the taste, she begins to thrust fingers into that deliciously warm center. Lexa lets her head fall back and white knuckles the table behind her as her lover quickly begins to fuck her into oblivion before she can even stop it.

“What the hell is that?!” Octavia snickers in amusement hearing a moan of ecstasy echo off the walls. 

“Uhh… Luna is vocal when she works out.” Indra mutters quickly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Huh…” Octavia hums frowning that maybe she just heard it wrong.  _ ‘Damn… maybe I’m missing Linc more than I thought…’ _ She thinks absentmindedly.

“You know what, we forgot something in our room.” Indra rushes, pulling her yongon back to the elevator before another moan echoes, hoping it gives those two enough time to finish by the time they get back up here. 

“Oh… alright. I’m coming! Calm down! I like my arm attached to my body!” Octavia hisses as she is dragged quickly back to the elevator. The door opens RIGHT as Lexa shrieks out Clarke’s name at the exact moment of her release. It has Indra sighing heavily, there was no excusing that away. Octavia, on the other hand, absolutely loses it in hysterical giggles the second it echos off the walls.

“Come on!” Indra hisses pulling her yongon in the elevator frantically. 

“Well apparently we have some time to get whatever the hell you forgot.” Octavia cackles. 

“Shof op (shut up). You heard nothing!” Indra whispers sternly. 

“Uh-huh… sure...“ Octavia snorts rolling her eyes. 

~~~

“Are you ready?” Lexa asks with a pleasant smile like nothing at all happened five minutes ago. 

“Yep.” Octavia chuckles following Lexa to the elevator. Indra had been right. They had almost forgotten her puzzle that Lexa requested Octavia bring, so they could work on it today. It’s now packed in a bag she has slung over her shoulder. The skai girl waits at least until the doors of the elevator close before speaking again. 

“So, Clarke is that good huh?” Octavia giggles brazenly as Lexa flushes in panic. “God… how are you even walking straight right now?” She asks with a smirk, suddenly stopping at this thought. “Wait... neither of you have a dick. Okay… I’m gonna need you to explain how that works…” Octavia rambles dumbfounded to Lexa. 

This line of questioning positively short circuits Lexa’s brain, turning her face a shade of crimson that has Octavia frowning as she looks at Lexa in concern until the moment Lexa yanks her arm out of socket and hauls her back to hers and Clarke’s quarters. Unable to even speak, she just pulls the girl in and looks at Clarke in panicked alarm hoping she understands. 

“Okay… what the fuck did you say to cause that look?” Clarke mutters, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

“I asked how lesbians fuck.” Octavia deadpans, getting a similar panicked look to Lexa’s, yet, with zero blush. She is just sorta impressed by her friend's brashness. “What? I heard you two fucking. She literally screamed your name like a freaking banshee. It was hard to miss!” She grins, chuckling until she turns and looks at the shade of purple Lexa’s face is currently turning. “Oh shit… what is wrong with her face? Is she choking?” Octavia exhales worriedly.

“Just a second, O.” Clarke says, walking over to Lexa to comfort her. Immediately the brunette hides her face in Clarke’s shoulder making the blonde smirk. Quickly escorting her to their bathroom to splash some water on her face before Clarke goes back to deal with Octavia. “It’s okay. I got this!” She whispers. Lexa can only nod as Clarke closes the door. 

“Damn, O. Way to be subtle with your damn question!” Clarke hisses the second she closes the door.

“What? I was curious! She said I could ask her anything!” Octavia protests. 

“Yeah… I don’t think THIS was on her radar of questions you might ask.” Clarke chuckles. 

“She’s breathing, right?” Octavia whispers. 

“She was blushing, O. Not choking.” Clarke smirks. 

“Wait…” Octavia exhales as she takes this in. “SERIOUSLY?” She exclaims with an agape jaw. 

“Yes… but first you need to understand something. Lexa was taught, for YEARS and YEARS, by this cruel evil dickhead of a man, that to be Heda meant she HAD to be alone. He raised her and Luna as Natbilda. They were VERY sheltered by him and were ONLY taught what he allowed them to learn. She rebelled against this with Costia, as I am sure you have heard. But when Costia was murdered by the Azplana (ice queen) ... well, Lexa closed that part of herself off and accepted that Titus was right. She stayed alone for YEARS before we came down. But, Wanheda just so happens to be the exception to this rule. So, you can imagine that Lexa is still working through this decade-long dogmatic brainwashing. This is all VERY new to her.” Clarke explains gently. 

“God... what an asshole! Please tell me he’s dead!” Octavia exhales shaking her head as she takes all this in. 

“Oh yeah… spectacularly.” Clarke nods. 

“Fucking good. Otherwise, I was about to kill him myself.” Octavia mutters in relief. Lexa grins in the bathroom hearing this. 

“Seriously… you have no idea.” Clarke nods sighing. “It’s just, for Lex, all of this... It’s VERY different.” She explains looking over at Octavia. 

“Well yeah… like fucking insanely different. God… did I give her a stroke?” Octavia whispers worriedly. 

“Oh, without a doubt.” Clarke snorts. “Man, Nanna is gonna be SO sad she missed this.” 

“CLARKE!” Lexa screeches in warning. 

“FINE!” Clarke relents, rolling her eyes. “I’ll explain it all later. At the moment, we want her to calm down and I doubt me explaining ANY of this will help her do that… at all.” Clarke smirks. “Plus, I need to get started on my mural before a certain adolescent comes to fetch me for taking too long.” She chuckles. 

“Seriously… that’s all I get?” Octavia whispers with a frown. Clarke rolls her eyes and sticks up a finger in hopes she understands. “Dude! What are you flipping me off for? I just aske……” Octavia huffs only to come to a sudden, screeching halt. A long pause is heard from Lexa in the bathroom, and she furrows her brows in confusion. “OHHHHH…. REEEEEAAAALLLYYY?” Octavia exclaims loudly all at once. Lexa rolls her eyes at this knowing EXACTLY what was just figured out. But she was grateful not to be the one explaining this… or in the room… at all.

“Later!” Clarke chuckles with a wink as she pops back into the bathroom to check on Lexa. “Hey, oh good. You look better.” she exhales feeling her lover’s cheeks. 

~~~

They made it through the puzzle and are working on their first book Lexa had picked as Octavia was piecing the puzzle together, when a knock comes at the door. Octavia looks confused at Lexa who just rises calmly and opens the door. In marches one of her personal guards.

“Heda, this just came from a messenger.” Paxtn states handing over the letter and quickly turning to leave the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Lexa opens the seal as she walks back over to their table. Reading it as she sits again beside Octavia as the girl watches her anxiously.

“What does it say?” Octavia asks curiously. It makes Lexa smirk at the girl’s inherent curiosity. So much like Clarke. 

“The Ingranrona (Plain Riders) discovered blue unicorn herds while hunting.” Lexa responds. 

“SHUT UP! REALLY?!” Octavia exclaims excitedly. 

“No,” Lexa chuckles smirking at the girl. “Now, where were we?” She hums looking back over to the book they were working on. 

“Wait… don’t you need to like go deal with that or something?” Octavia frowns worriedly. 

“No. The entwining gift will still be there when we finish.” Lexa hums casually as she pulls the book towards her. 

“REALLY?! What is it?! Does it say?” Octavia rushes excitedly. 

“Nope… now quit stalling and tell me what this says,” Heda instructs, pointing down to the children's book in front of them. Octavia pouts and sighs heavily in reluctant compliance. “Hey… you’re already doing SO well! Don’t stop now while you’re on a roll!” Lexa encourages her with a smile. “Plus, I will show you the Polis markets today as a reward for enduring your first lesson.” She promises, watching the girl perk up and start to dig in again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the Raven/Clarke scene. This was the one that I really battled with. Originally it was just the 'Raven Confrontation' scene. At first i wrote Nann confronting her. Then Nann and Amma. But no matter how i wrote it something just seemed off about it. I had to take a step back and write other sections first. Let my brain rest and let the idea come naturally. The way i ended up writing this is very true to the original idea I had quite a while ago. I was really uncertain if I could make this work into this scene and this particular circumstances but I must say i really like the way it came out. It really reminded me of the quote, "when someone is cruel or acts like a bully, you don't stoop to their level. No our motto is, when they go low, we go high." - Former first Lady Michelle Obama. Because in the end when you are subjected to hate and violence and react immediately with more hatred and violence... it just continues this vicious cycle over and over again. Hate just breeds Hate. Violence just breeds violence. But love and forgiveness. This stops the cycle in its tracks. So while you have no control over what people will say to you or what they do around you. What you do have control over is your own reaction to how they act. Because sometimes just loving and forgiving someone one in that moment can change their entire world around. Trust me. I've seen it. It's easy to hate and feels good in the moment. It is much harder and tougher to react with love or forgiveness. Be the better person. You'll be surprised how good this feels. Just like with Clarke... initially she was pissed. She had every right to be. What Raven said was hurtful and wasn't okay. But Clarke let herself feel these emotions in a safe non-judgemental enviornment. She didn't bottle them. Or ignore them. She felt them in their entirety first before determining how to react with Raven. This is important! If you don't know how you feel about it you won't know how to react to it either. Exploring her anger and passionate hurt for what it was helped her dig into the deeper topics. Why did Raven do this? What was the reasoning behind Raven saying these things? How can I react to help this situation... all that good stuff. This ultimately was the missing piece I was really lacking in all the other scenes I wrote. It needed purpose, and to spur a different reaction from Raven. Plus, Clarke WAS Raven when she first came to Polis. I knew she would connect with that immediately and reach out. She would see herself spitting in Lexa's face. Threatening to kill her horrifically and throwing tea cups at her head. And when she thought back with those she would remember how Lexa, Nann and all the other Rattops reacted to this. The kindness and forgiveness she was shown enabled her to continue that forward to Raven. Anyways, I hope this scene makes sense to you guys. But if you have any questions just ask. 
> 
> Oh and don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter! <3


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50!!!!!!! Holy crap guys!!! I didn't think i would make it to 4... Originally i was just planning on doing one long chapter and leaving it at that. Should've known I was FAR too much of a perfectionist to ever realistically allow this... lol! When I asked Sappholian to summarize this epic chapter just now.... this is what I recieved. "Pubes, and boobs and dumbasses. Oh My!" That is it... that is all you guys are getting until you actually read. But seriously, I packed a shitton inside this chapter. Like i said that to Sappholian during editing several times. It just baffled me. No wonder I was so brain dead for a couple days there. Poor Sappholian... you deserve a freaking medal! LOL! Especially when I am brain dead and of ZERO help to you. Other than making jokes and bugging the crap outta you. I am really good at that! =) So many... 'did you stop mid-type here?'', 'Where are the transitions?', and 'WTF?' were commented in random places where my brain just died. Seriously one scene in here came to me out of the blue RIGHT before i was about to go to sleep. Already sleepy and all that shit. Seriously... it was SUUUPPEEERR late... Like absurdly so. But I pulled the computer open anyway and whipped it out really quickly then shut it to go to bed. Though I did send Sappholian a message first JUUUSSSSTTT incase it was pure lunacy in the morning. It was like a 50/50 shot. Let's be real. LOL! Sappholian you are the BEAST of all BEAST-Beta's as far as I'm concerned. So without further ado... HERE YA ARE!!! Go forth and read my people!!

“NOMI!!” Octavia calls excitedly peeling into Heda’s quarters where she knows Indra is. Lexa chuckles right behind Octavia knowing full well why she requested they stop here right after their lessons today.

“Sha, ai yongon?(Yes, my child)” Indra hums as that hyper child of hers races over, plopping herself on her lap and pushing away all the papers.… the important ones she was attempting to work on. 

“Look!” Octavia grins, pouring out the puzzle pieces in her backpack. She starts to turn them over and put them in place as Lexa stands there grinning in amusement. Nann is looking over at the sheer glee all over that child’s face as she quickly puts it back together, then slowly traces each word with her finger and sounds them out. 

“We, Heda Lexa of the Twelve Clans and Wanheda, Clarke kom Skaikru, Skaikru leader, recognize and certify the legitimacy of one, Octavia Aurora Blake kom Skaikru, to be hereby officially adopted into Trikru as one of their own by Chieftain Indra kom Trikru en seingeda (and family), and will henceforth and forevermore be known as, Octavia kom Trikru to honor this momentous occasion.” 

The girl promptly turns around proudly to a beaming Indra. Nann can’t tell what is more adorable, the fact that Lexa mouthed every single word with Octavia as she attempted to sound them out, or the look of pure adoration and pride all over Indra’s face. Plus, the child hardly needed Indra’s help the entire time, which was quite impressive with how hard she knew some of those words were. 

“And what does this say?” Indra asks, pointing to the signatures for her yongon (child) to sound out next. 

“Signed: Heda Lexa, Wanheda Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru and Nomon (mother) Chieftain Indra kom Trikru.” Octavia reads slowly before grinning at the last one. “Cool… you’re Nomon.” She grins at Indra who chuckles with a nod. 

“What about this?” Indra asks pointing to each painted word Clarke delicately scripted on here. 

“Our missing piece. Wanted. Chosen. Loved.” Octavia reads aloud, slowly sounding each one out. “Do you really mean it? Or did Clarke just want it to look pretty?” She whispers cautiously to Indra as she looks down at the puzzle. Just to be sure. Octavia needed to know. Otherwise, she would always wonder. Indra smiles warmly and tilts her girl’s chin, so she can look her in the eye. 

“Octavia, you have always been ai yongon (my child), even before I knew you. And if I could, I would go back in time just so I could figure out how to fly up to that space thing and bring you home to me sooner. That way, I could thank your birth nomon (mother) for keeping you alive for me. You could even meet ai houmon (my husband), Drax, who would have ABSOLUTELY adored you to no end, and ai feva fyucha (my forever baby) Jagx would be all over you in a heartbeat.” Indra assures. 

“He’d be grinning one of those smiles that seemed to run right off his face.” Lexa laughs with a nod. 

“With those feet going a mile a minute,” Nann chuckles in memory with a nod. 

“And you’d never get to be alone ever again. That boy would never let you out of his sight.” Indra smirks in assurance. 

“Mmmm… I used to call him my fan club,” Lexa grins slyly at Indra who throws back her head in laughter. 

“That’s right! Then you promoted him to security when you became Heda.” The chief chortles, wiping her eyes at the memory. “He would’ve been absolutely obsessed with you, and so proud. Just like I am. Because that was beautiful reading, ai yongon (my child)!” Indra lavishly praises. 

“I get to go to the market with Heda!” Octavia grins excitedly. 

“HEY!” Lexa chirps frowning. 

“Lexa… my bad.” Octavia mutters, earning snorts of laughter from Nann and Indra. Both are giving Lexa knowing looks who sighs heavily at this. 

“Okay fine, I flagrantly bribed her with a market trip to motivate her to finish our lesson. But, it worked and according to you, Komfoni, THAT is all that matters.” The brunette defends. 

“Really? That is all that matters?” Indra mutters with a chuckle and shaking her head. 

“The gifts are on your bed there, dear.” Nann hums with a knowing smile. 

“Oh yes. Thank you!” Lexa says as she turns to walk to her bed to examine them, Octavia hot on her heels curious to what it could be. Indra and Nann both smile knowingly at each other, following behind them, so they can see Lexa’s reaction. 

“It is from Bandrona Elim kom Boudalan (Rockline) and his houmon,” Lexa reveals, reading the card with a smile. “Wishing our beloved Heda Lexa of the twelve clans and her future entwined Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru many happy years of entwined bliss.” She passes the note to Nann and Indra before carefully prying open the top of a box the length of her forearm and width of about her barefoot. The second the top comes off Lexa gasps in awe at what she finds. “They are gorgeous!” She cries as she carefully examines the shiny green gemstone the size of an orange that’s still partway encased within the rock. Another beside it is a rich polished blue, the same color of Clarke’s eyes, and in the middle shines a perfect image of a star cast off from the middle. As Lexa picks this one up she gasps audibly again when she finds the perfect image of the star. She looks at Nann in disbelief to find her beaming back at her. 

“Oh good. They found one.” Nann smiles happily. Lexa’s look of disbelief goes to annoyance in a millisecond which has Octavia snorting in laughter. 

“You totally planned this, didn’t you?” Lexa mutters, shaking her head with a smirk. 

“Just suggested the colors, ai tombom (my heart), the rest was all his doing.” Nann hums with a wink. 

“Elim wrote you to ask for suggestions, didn't he?” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Hey now, I wasn’t born into Boudalan (Rockline) for nothing. We are still old friends!” Nann chuckles in protest. 

“You said the last time you lived in Boudalan (Rockline) you were a mere goufa (child) and you hadn’t been back since.” Lexa retorts rolling her eyes. 

“Yet, I still have connections, it seems.” The elder chuckles with a wink. “Not to mention a strange inherent knowledge of gems practically from birth.” 

“Oh there’s another!” Lexa voices in sudden realization. Picking up, a gem that is mixed with both blue and green coloring intermixed within the shiny stone. 

“That is lovely!” Indra hums in approval as the light reveals the sparkle of the colors. 

“It is indeed! One with both colors inside. That is a rare one!” Nann smiles at Lexa. “We will note these on your list for you, so you know who to write a ‘thank you’ note to and store it away safely until you decide what you would like to make with these.” She assures sweetly. Heda bids them thanks, and leads the girl out to the elevators to spend some time at the market just as she’d promised

“Would you like to go see if Clarke would like to come, or do you want this to be just an ‘us’ trip?” Lexa asks as they walk towards the elevators with their personal guards in tow. 

“She’s starting the fish picture today, right? Or is she finishing the space one?” Octavia asks in thought. 

“I believe a bit of both. All she has left of the space one is to hang everything back up, but the gonas do that with the natbilda. So she will more than likely be starting the underwater mural with Yarla and Luna today. At least I am assuming that was what the excited squeal I heard emitting from Luna’s rooms FAR too early this morning was all about.” Lexa smirks. 

“Yeah… she isn’t stopping for shit then.” Octavia chuckles knowingly. 

“Yes, that would be my assumption as well. But it wouldn’t hurt to try if you wanted.” Lexa chuckles. 

“Nah… we can just get her something there.” The girl grins excitedly. 

“Mmmm… that reminds me. If you are up to it. I have a little tradition of picking out something I think Raven kom Skaikru might like whenever I visit the markets.” Lexa voices casually. 

“Wait, seriously?” Octavia chuckles at her. “Do you do this often?” She asks curiously. 

“Sha, I try and visit a couple of times a week at least to check on shopkeepers and my people.” Lexa nods casually. “I only get her small things here and there. Each with various amounts of success. Ai gonas, Luna, Nann and Clarke inform me on how she receives them. But they help out ai shopkeepers to have Heda buying their stock. It helps increase their popularity and keeps food on their tables for their families. So I don’t mind either way, as long as Raven knows she is still cared for and thought about.” She explains with a smile. 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Octavia retorts with a grin of wonder at Lexa. 

“Huh… Clarke calls that ‘stubborn as hell’,” Lexa quips, earning a cackle from Octavia. 

So this becomes their new ‘sister’ tradition each time they finish their reading lessons: market visits that the girl thoroughly enjoys far more than Lexa has EVER seen anyone else she’s ever witnessed, stopping by shops and listening in fascination as the owners patiently teach her everything about how their product is made, be it jam makers, paints, bakery stalls, cooking supplies, clothing wares, toys, dolls, even the armor and weapons stall. Each one she listens to with the utmost wonder. Lexa thanks them every time for their kindness, though the stall owners seem to just automatically understand the girl. 

She always introduces herself now as Octavia kom Trikru, which apparently the entire market knows her to be Indra’s new nomfri (daughter). Hakal and Ryza spread the news to the others, as well as what they’ve learned of the girl. It seems everyone quite enjoyed lavishing the child with their time, praises and love as a result. Which is exactly how each stall owner replies to Lexa when she thanks them. They ask their Heda to convey to Wanheda, Komfoni and Indra their love for them, sending along products to each that they know the women will enjoy. 

After each market trip, Octavia insists on hand-delivering Raven’s gift for Lexa, even that first trip which happens to be Octavia’s favorite one out of all of them. She simply walked right in without knocking and almost surprised Raven so much she nearly fainted. 

“O… What are… Are you… what the fuck…” Raven stammers, all at once after a FULL minute of staring at her wide-eyed. 

“Yeah… that was very eloquent there.” Octavia chuckles rolling her eyes as she makes her way back to the stunned tinka. 

“You… You aren’t mad?” Raven asks confusedly. 

“Raven, you may be a fucking idiot at times, but you are my fucking idiot.” Octavia sighs, like it was obvious. 

“I am NOT a…” Raven begins, only for Octavia to glare at her knowingly. “Okay… yesterday… yesterday I was an idiot.” She sighs in admission.

“I know. But thanks.” Octavia voices casually. “Here. I went with Lexa to the markets as an ‘after reading lesson’ reward. She picked this out for you.” Octavia relays with a smile and walks over the object in her hand. It has the same note attached as all the others and everything. Raven frowns at this but accepts the gift that is handed to her. 

“The fuck is it?” She mutters in bewilderment. 

“Some sort of puzzle. Apparently there is a prize inside if you can unlock it. Supposed to be impossible. Figured if anyone can do it, it’d be you.” Octavia shrugs happily. 

“Huh….” Raven hums, suddenly setting down the tools in her other hand before starting to examine it meticulously and attempt to wiggle pieces free immediately, not even noticing Octavia chuckling as she skips out to Lexa grinning. 

“Dude… That one got tools set down after I explained it.” Octavia grins in amusement as the gonas gasp in wonder. 

“But she never puts those down!” Jokull whispers in disbelief. Octavia nods with excitement. 

“Did you say it just like I told you?” Lexa asks with a smirk. 

“EXACTLY like you instructed. Hook line and sinker INSTANTLY!” Octavia chuckles. 

“Knew it.” Lexa grins as the gonas look at her fascinated. 

“What was it?” Ifin asks gleefully. 

“One of those puzzles from old man Irkt.” Lexa replies as both look at her with wider eyes than before. 

“But those are rigged. No one can figure those out!” Jokull retorts in a panic. 

“Yet he INSISTS they are possible each time.” Ifin sighs rolling his eyes. 

“Well… be prepared to be amazed.” Octavia chuckles waving over her shoulder as they walk away. 

~~~

Later that evening, Lexa and Nann are busy discussing various entwinning details while Clarke is occupying herself sketching. Well… she was until Clarke realized just how badly she had to pee and suddenly hopped up and sprinted like a bat outta hell with hands clutched between her legs to the bathroom, leaving Lexa and Nann rolling their eyes at her.

“NANNA!!!!” Clarke screeches excitedly from the bathroom, racing out of the door and over to the elder in a blink of an eye. 

“Mmmm…” Nann hums looking up at the physically vibrating child hovering above her. 

“LOOK!!” Clarke exclaims, pulling her pants away from her body and pointing down. The elder looks expressionlessly and nods. 

“Yes, that’s your gadagapa (vagina), good job.” Nann hums returning to her sewing as a bark of laughter resounds behind her from Lexa. 

“NO!!! It’s growing!!!” Clarke shrieks elatedly. The elder looks at the girl with wide eyes and does a quick second look. “The hair!” the girl groans as Komfoni visibly relaxes hearing this. This is what does Lexa in as she promptly falls out of her chair in laughter at her Komfoni’s face. 

“Keryons (spirits), child… don’t do that…” Nann mutters holding her heart. 

“Why? Is this a thing with you guys?” Clarke asks confused. 

“No… that would be where the concern comes in…” Komfoni states like it was obvious leaving Lexa hysterical behind them.

“Don’t care…” Clarke sighs happily. “I’m finally gonna be normal again!” She declares with the utmost glee.

“I am sorry to be the one to break this to you, child, but you have never been anywhere NEAR normal in your entire life. Otherwise, that hair removal cream wouldn’t have lasted so long.” Nann deadpans going back to their to-do list.

“You will not burst my bubble!” Clarke singsongs and looks down her pants again. “You just keep growing little guys! You pay her no mind! You are doing awesome!” She coaches the tiny red bumps of hair attempting to grow on her pubic mound. Lexa snorts at this and Nann even grins looking over her shoulder at the girl lovingly pep talking hair into growing faster.

~~~

Over the next several days, the preparation for the entwining ramped up dramatically. Right along with Clarke’s excitement about hair growth in a certain intimate area, as she keeps Nann and Lexa up to date with hourly progress reports. Though, nowadays all Indra, Nann -and now Larson kom Azgeda- seemed to be doing was entwining preparation. The two QUICKLY recruited him while he was here to offer his help, and Larson was beside himself to provide in whatever way he could. He happily took on the task of sewing strikon, goufa, and natbilda outfits for the ceremony. Along with the meticulous planning that went into the designs for these. Amma continued to come up regularly to update the elder regarding Raven visits, since they had decided on alternating their visits with the girl and comparing notes on what they observed from her thus ensuring that they were both on the same page and still maintained their unified front with the girl. 

“So, what are we working on?” the fisa hums looking to where she can lend a hand. “Oh, some of the natbilda and older goufas can help with this.” Amma hums pointing to various tasks on their list in front of them. 

“Really?” Lexa asks with raised eyebrows. 

“They are already calling this ‘their entwining party’, Heda. If you do not give them official jobs, there will be an anarchy down there.” Amma smirks earning snorts of laughter from Nann and Indra. 

“They can help Fei with set up if they are willing. There are plenty of hands to supervise them. It could be a good learning opportunity for them as well.” Lexa considers in thought, looking over at Indra and Nann. 

“Sha, most of Trikru will be here by then anyway. There will be more than enough hands and eyes.” Indra nods in agreement. 

“And anyone who wants to help in the kitchens, I am sure my girls would love it.” Nann adds too. 

“Plus Clarke and I have already worked out a plan for them to be a part of the ceremony, so do not worry.” Lexa chuckles assuringly. 

“I already have their measurements.” Nann grins proudly. 

“Oh good. I can start telling the older girls to stop rummaging through our closets then.” Amma hums gratefully. Nann snorts hearing this along with Indra and Lexa, who gets the full story of their little team effort. The elders are determined to find everyone’s best clothes to wear for the day. Unfortunately, everyone’s definition of ‘best’ seems to be VASTLY different from one another. Specifically the strikon who keep insisting on wearing their pajamas. She stays a bit longer and offers suggestions when applicable, volunteering kids she knows would enjoy various jobs as they arise before heading back down to her family. That afternoon, while wandering in the market with Octavia and Lexa, Clarke noticed they weren’t the only one’s preparing for the upcoming event. Buildings, stalls and shops were being cleaned left and right, while others are built up and outfitted for an influx of people expected to stay in Polis. 

“Oh my god! FLOWERS!!” Octavia cheers, kneeling to smell them with Clarke. 

“They’re growing fucking everywhere…” Clarke mutters with wide eyes as she looks up to Lexa in question. 

“For our entwinning, hodnes (love),” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“ALL OF THEM?!” Clarke cries baffled.

“Sha, hodnes (love).” Lexa laughs in assurance. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do with that many damn flowers?” Clarke exhales bewildered at this notification. 

“That is none of your concern, Clarke.” Lexa smirks, hearing chuckles of nearby stall owners amused at this declaration. 

“Are there going to be flowers left in the clans when you are finished?” Clarke asks horror-struck. “You're not going to annihilate flowers from the face of the earth just for our entwining ceremony are you?” 

“Dude… she’s Heda. Of course, she would.” Octavia interjects like it was obvious causing a dramatic gasp to loudly fly right out of Clarke’s mouth, looking at Lexa like she just murdered a group of puppies, with a hand on her chest in horror at this. Lexa, however, is beside herself with laughter right along with half the marketplace. An elderly flower shop owner steps forward chuckling. 

“Heda,” She greets reverently. “Would you mind if I take this one?” She asks in amusement. Lexa makes a ‘go right ahead’ gesture still cackling hysterically at the adamant death-looks she is still receiving from Clarke. 

“Wanheda,” The shopkeeper greets, bowing her head. “You see these?” She hums holding out her wrinkled hand with a couple little specks on the palm. 

“The dirt specks? Yeah… they’re… umm… they are lovely.” Clarke attempts giving an awkward grin that sets Lexa off again. The elder chortles and grins at the blonde. 

“These aren’t just any dirt specks. They blossom flowers when planted.” She hums knowingly. 

“Seeds? They are flower seeds?” Clarke exclaims in realization. 

“Dude, they are tiny as hell.” Octavia mutters in fascination. “So, if you accidentally eat one of those, will a flower grow out of your ass?” She blurts with a twinkle of hope dancing in her eyes.

“No. Though that would be a sight to see now, wouldn’t it.” The flower shop elder cackles having to wipe her eyes in laughter. 

“Damn… worth a shot though…” Clarke mutters over to Octavia. 

“I say we still sneak one to Jasper, just in case!” Octavia whispers, getting a nod of approval from Clarke and a snort of laughter from Lexa. 

“WAIT! Does that mean….” She exhales excitedly. 

_‘Keryons (spirits) that took a while,’_ Lexa thinks in amusement. “Sha (yes), each time a flower blooms, or is harvested they release their seeds to grow new flowers in their place.” The flower shop owner explains, still chuckling. “We never harvest those whose seeds have not dropped.” She educates the girls, leading them back over to her shop and explaining the variety of flowers and when they tend to drop seeds. 

“Okay… so what would you say is the girliest flower?” Octavia asks curiously, causing a smirk from Lexa knowing where this is leading. Clarke has an evil-looking grin identical to Octavia’s as they look at the pink variety of flowers. One in particular sends the two into fits of laughter as they bat each other hysterically. “THAT’S THE ONE!!” Octavia cries between cackling with Clarke. The elder chuckles at them and bags up a couple of seeds for them. 

“Now, if this works, I want you to bring this boy here for me to see. That’s a once in a lifetime sight, after all.” She instructs getting fervent nods of agreement from both girls who are now cackling excitedly in the middle of the marketplace, and hearing responding chuckles sound off around them as the others witness the two strange skai people celebrating who knows what.

~~~

“NOMI!!!” Octavia shrieks out excitedly. 

“NANNA!!!” Clarke rings out right behind her with a still cackling Lexa. 

“Jok (fuck) I’d thought they’d be longer…” Nann sighs in exasperation, getting a nod from Indra. 

“WE GOT THE GREATEST IDEA OF ALL IDEAS AT THE MARKET!!!” Octavia exclaims. 

“YEAH! WE WERE GOING TO SNEAK JASPER A FLOWER SEED TO SEE IF IT SPROUTS OUT HIS ASS!!!” Clarke adds gleefully with a stupid little grin of sheer wonder. 

“Is it weird I am not surprised at all, that this is what they decided to buy at the market?” Nann mutters in disbelief to Indra. 

“Nope.” Indra cackles as they excitedly show her the seeds in the bag and begin describing their plans. 

“AND THE NICE FLOWER LADY SAID IF JASPER POPS A FLOWER OUT HIS BUTTHOLE, WE GOTTA DRAG HIM BACK TO POLIS SO SHE CAN SEE IT!!!!” Octavia informs them practically floating on air while telling them this. This is also what does both of them in right there as the girls tell them they picked out the girliest most stupid flower ever, in hopes it worked. 

“Keryons (spirits), I’m going to need you to write us to tell Talo and I what happens with this,” Larson whispers to Lexa in amusement. 

“Oh yes. I will notify you both when a sudden uprising of the ‘girliest most stupid’ looking flower in all the clans starts overtaking Trikru lands mysteriously.” Lexa chortles wiping tears from her eyes. “That does remind me, Hodnes (love), that the visit you requested to Skaikru is coming up.”

“Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that!” Clarke exhales in memory. 

“It will be just a quick little political visit to Skaikru before our entwining. A day at most.” Lexa explains. 

“You’re going back before the entwining?!” Octavia exclaims having no idea this was planned. 

“Sha, and we are going with them. Well, I am. You can choose to either come with us...” Indra begins. 

“Or you can stay here with Luna and I, helping me get everything for the entwining ready for when they return. AND help keep an eye on Raven.” Komfoni finishes. 

“What political stuff?” Octavia asks, frowning at Clarke. 

“Check on the prisoners in the mock dropship camp to ensure everything is being taken care of like I instructed. Give a big threatening talk to the rest of Skaikru about the expected changes. Plus, I also want to make sure to chat with the rest of the 100 among the Trikru, let them see me as Wanheda with Lexa, make sure they understand what is happening and all that jazz.” Clarke explains. 

“We are attempting to squash any revolt before it occurs by doing this, letting them see Clarke as Wanheda and what they are really going up against if they rebel.” Lexa explains, as Octavia finally hums in understanding. 

“And I want to tell them WHY we are changing. That this isn’t just a whim or anything. It’s purposeful to make us better as a whole.” Clarke explains. 

“We will only be gone a couple of days at most, ai yongon (my child).” Indra assures watching that worried look begin to appear. 

“Sha. We are actually running trees most of the way, then dropping down on horses for the entrance and exit. We’ll just be speaking with them, inviting them to Polis, doing a bit of training with them and then leaving.” Lexa reiterates behind Indra. 

“Oh, I am not missing their dumbass faces when that goes down!” Octavia cheers excitedly earning snorts of laughter from everyone at the table. 

“Sha, (yes). I suspected as much.” Indra chuckles amused. 

“Before we leave though, I told Lexa about your idea about integrating some of the Skaikru wedding traditions into our entwining ceremony. So we are going to need to visit the Polis jewelry smith before we leave.” Clarke explains. 

“Does that mean your…” Octavia asks in wonder. 

“Recasting mom and dad’s rings… Yeah. Yeah, it does. I’ve thought about it a lot lately and to be honest, I don’t want mine and Lexa’s marriage to be like mom and dad’s. Especially the way it ended. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone…” Clarke admits, pulling the rings that still hang around her neck from under her shirt just to look at them as she continues. “But I do want to honor them for being my parents. Plus, these rings have been passed down in my family for generations, since the Ark went up after the bombs dropped. It gives us a chance to honor this tradition. Let it lay the foundation for our own new rings. Just like our relationship. My mom and dad’s marriage and their partnership will always be my foundation to learn how to be better on my own.” Clarke shrugs looking over at Lexa with a soft smile. 

“We will still do the traditional entwined tattoo,” Lexa quickly clarifies, looking at the nervous glances of Indra, Nann and Larson who, no doubt, had pulled strings to bring in Trikru tattoo artists for them, as tradition states. 

“Woah… you’re getting a tattoo!?” Octavia exclaims with a sly grin. 

“It is tradition, ai yongon (my child).” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Please tell me it isn’t over your heart…” Octavia mutters frowning, eliciting chuckles from those around the table. 

“The entwined symbol. Mine will be over my shoulder. Lexa’s will be over her heart.” Clarke explains. 

“Because I rule with my head.” Lexa adds in smiling at Clarke. 

“And I with my heart.” Clarke finishes proudly. 

“Wait… why the shoulder?” Octavia asks, confused. 

“Because Lexa always figures out 80 million ways to always have my back.” Clarke shrugs. 

“And Clarke will always love me no matter what.” Lexa smiles. “It is what we both will always need to remember in our relationship.” Lexa reveals quietly.

“Mother fucker, that is sickeningly cute as fuck…” Octavia groans in exasperation setting off the entire table in laughter. 

“Clarke’s will also be getting official Wanheda tattoos around the same time. Similar to mine. To indicate that her status is mirrored to mine now.” Lexa announces proudly. 

“Fuucccckkkkkk… Can I be there when your Mom finds this out?!” Octavia asks excitedly, causing a roar of laughter from the table. Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“Sure, but you should know I don't give a rats ass what Mom thinks. And more than that, Mom should be quite clear about this by now.” Clarke replies firmly. 

“Oh yeah… I am definitely going to be there when this shit flies…” Octavia exhales animatedly, earning a smirk from Nann and Indra to boot. 

“WHICH means… before any of you leave I will need you both...” Nann instructs, glaring right at Octavia and Clarke. “... to explain or write down all these Skaikru traditions you want us to incorporate,” indicating herself and Larson. 

“And Amma… oh, and Talo is going to help too. He just doesn’t know it yet.” He smiles at Nann who snorts in laughter with a nod of approval. 

“...that way all of us can get started on them while all of you are gone. Because, when you two Hedas return, it will be crunch time.” Nann finishes firmly. 

“DEAL!” Clarke and Octavia both declare with a nod. 

“Sounds like great spelling practice for you!” Lexa smiles happily to a suddenly frowning Octavia. 

“I’ll do it with you.” Clarke tries to encourage. 

“You already know hooowwwww!” Octavia childishly whines, with a protruded bottom lip and little stomp added in. It has Indra smirking at her child’s antics and looking over at Nann and Lexa to see what they plan to do about this. 

“Huh… so apparently tantrums are universal among ALL clans… did not know that!” Larson exhales to a chuckling Indra. 

“If you show me how much you’ve learned and try REALLY hard on your writing exercises with Clarke and Lexa. THEN… I might just show you the armor I have started designing for you.” Nann hums casually as Octavia’s eyes bug out dramatically.

“I GET ARMOR!? LIKE A REAL BADASS!?!” Octavia shrieks shrilly, throwing both hands up in celebration and dancing over to Komfoni. 

“Sha, child. Looks just like a mini version of Indra’s.” Nann cackles watching that strange girl celebrate. Larson started laughing hysterically the moment she squealed. By the time the dancing starts he is almost on the floor. Indra is not faring any better either. Octavia plops right down on the elder’s lap and kisses her frantically in thanks while the elder chuckles at her. “It is a part of our traditions to model a child’s armor after their parents if they are also warriors. Signifies their lineage to honored warriors.” She winks. 

“Plus, O, Nanna designing armor …. Gods, that is like fucking LEGENDARY!!!” Clarke unabashedly cries. 

“Yes, you really should see the finest smithies in Polis start instantly drooling all over themselves the second Komfoni walks in.” Lexa chuckles at the girl. Okay, going into this, Lexa really did seriously want to practice spelling with Octavia, all three sitting by the fireplace on the floor, but Octavia’s way of spelling is so freaking cute Lexa can’t stop laughing long enough to do this. Especially when the girl writes in big child-like letters ‘Ntwene shet’ at the top of her list. “Entwine starts with a silent E.” Lexa chuckles in amusement. 

“What the fuck… is she kidding?” Octavia exclaims in offense to Clarke. 

“No. Silent letters are a real thing.” She cackles to her friend. 

“What utter bullshit! They purposely did this to fuck with us, didn’t they?! Those ASSHOLES!” Octavia declares furiously hearing snickers go off at the table. 

“And shit is spelled with an I not an E,” Clarke corrects. “Here erase that and just write this instead.” Clarke suggests between cackles, letting her write out the correct version. From then on, that is how they work. Octavia attempts to spell it herself, just to erase it and have to rewrite it. Every single time. 

“I’m never gonna get to see the armor now!” Octavia sulks after the 20th wrong spelling. 

“Not true!” Nann hums standing from the table and walking over to her chair to pull the child to her lap. “I said for you to try your hardest. This did not require right or wrong answers, as long as you tried your hardest. This is your first time spelling. I didn’t expect you to get them all right the first time. How would you learn if you didn’t make mistakes?” Nann hums tucking a strand of the dark hair behind Octavia's ear. Larson comes over and looks at the girl's work. 

“You should try coming to the English lessons they have at the Tower school with some of the goufa, natbilda, and gonas. This is already far better than most at your level.” Larson soothes kindly. “Your letters are already almost perfect. Most are still trying to learn their shapes. You have already mastered those.” He explains kneeling by her with her paper to show her. 

“This is quite true. And the more you keep reading the easier the spelling will become as well. But still. When you and Indra go back to TonDC, I expect a letter a week from BOTH of you.” Lexa winks. 

“She’s going to fucking grade it and send it back, isn’t she?” Octavia mutters frowning to Nann who chortles with a nod. 

“Mmm… with her red ink quill.” Nann smirks. 

“Practically squeals in excitement the entire freaking time, too.” Clarke huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh… that gives me an idea!” Lexa suddenly announces standing to walk back to Clarke’s old room, where she searches through cubbies and the art room for a chalk board and some pieces of chalk. “Here. Now erasing will be a bit easier.” She smiles, handing them to Octavia when she walks back in the room. 

“Cool!! Real chalk!” Octavia exhales with wonder. 

“Here. I will trade you.” Indra grins handing the entwining list to the elder who chuckles and stands to trade places with Indra, sitting and pulling the child into her lap while Nann goes to work with Larson on the strikon clothing designs and both Hedas’ entwining outfits. Indra keeps whispering words of encouragement and effusively praising her girl each time. The first word Octavia FINALLY gets correct causes the entire room to erupt in cheers. Was it the word ‘the’? Yes… yes it was. But no one cared in the slightest. They just enthusiastically celebrate with her, even when the gonas poke their heads in to see what on earth is going on. 

“I GOT ONE RIGHT!!” Octavia exclaims to Catlea. Rushing to her and showing her ‘the’ on the chalkboard. The woman smiles and high-fives the girl. 

“Mmmm… spelling is still not my favorite, either.” Catlea confides, getting a grin from Octavia. “You have NO idea how grateful I was when Heda implemented English reading and writing lessons into the Polis goufa lessons.” 

“Wait… really? I thought only gonas?” Octavia asks in wonder. 

“Sha (yes), It was. I changed it. Why on earth have that many books down there if no one is able to read them?” Lexa shrugs like it was obvious. 

“Titus threw a fit too! It was epic!” Nann chuckles in memory. 

“Sha (yes), we have them in TonDC as well. Though if you do not wish to attend, I will just teach you myself like I did with Jagx.” Indra assures with a smile. 

“Wow… you taught him, too?” Octavia exhales in fascination. 

“Teach him? He was BRILLIANT at it! I have never seen anything like it!” Lexa confirms. 

“Mmm… That boy had a brilliant mind. I knew he would really enjoy it even if he never became a gona. So, I began to teach him little by little. And he just took off with it.” Indra smiles. 

“It was how I knew everyone would benefit from gonasleng. Half the books in those archives were translated into Trigedasleng by Jagx alone.” Lexa informs Octavia. 

“Which is how the people of Polis gradually started warming up to the idea of learning English.” Catlea adds proudly. 

“And how I was able to get a sudden influx of gonas who turned out to be quite good at replicating archive books that are old and worn out. Which means with each five letters you send me, I will be sending a copy of a freshly copied book back just for you.” Lexa hums getting a huge grin. 

“KIDS BOOKS?!” Octavia gasps, excitedly bouncing while Indra chuckles. 

“Holy crap… wait right here.” Clarke stands and goes to her old room, gathering the mounds of kids’ books and dumping them at her friend’s feet. Octavia squeals shrilly while looking frantically from Nann to Lexa in question. 

“You deserve a break.” Lexa nods chuckling as she watches that girl rocket off in elation. She picks up the first one, handing it to Indra animatedly with a HUGE grin all over her face, just about the time Paxtn runs in panting with Octavia’s bear in hand. 

“Wait… she’s happy?” He frowns confused. “Should I go put him back?” Paxton asks, confused to Catlea.

“BOO-BOO!!!” Octavia cheers producing a snort of laughter from Catlea. 

“Nope, too late. She spotted you.” She chuckles in amusement as the girl rushes over and snuggles the bear, carrying it back and plopping down again on Indra’s lap to listen. 

Clarke and Lexa allow Octavia to take the books with her to read with Indra that night. Which they do. Repeatedly. Indra is almost certain she has each one memorized by the end of the evening. But on the third time through, she spots Octavia sounding out words and reading with her. Suddenly, she realizes WHY Lexa had them take the books to their room. The child read with Indra until she fell straight asleep mid-story laying on Indra’s chest with an arm in a death grip around her bear. The chief smiles and sets down the story on the bedside table, making note to tell Lexa about this in the morning.

~~~

Ever since Elim, the Boudalan bandrona (Rockline ambassador) and his houmon had sent the stones for Clarke and Lexa, both had been working together on possible ideas on how to incorporate all three stones into their wedding rings. Clarke was INSISTENT that Lexa get her mom’s diamond. That was, after all, what the family tradition always involved - the one marrying the Griffin gets the diamond ring. So, while they were technically both getting the actual metal in both sets of rings, Clarke wanted the diamond to go into Lexa’s to honor this tradition in their own way. Each night, the two dressed in their pajamas and curled up together around one of Clarke’s sketchpads. They tossed around ideas as Clarke attempted to sketch them out to see how they liked them, just playing around with different arrangements and patterns. 

Gradually as they both continued doing this, different symbols and designs emerged that they seemed to like. Both would have the same band on their rings in the form of two loosely entwined rope-like braids. It almost mimicked the infinity symbol that made up part of the entwined symbol. At the meeting points of the two rope-like bands, they decided to use Elim’s blue-green gem, cutting it into small polished circles to lay in the crossover. At the top of the ring the rope/bands would form the entwined symbol. Right in the center of this symbol would be where the main stone would be placed. Similarly, the bottom the ropes/bands would weave together the Heda and Wanheda symbols - the very same ones Komfoni put on their armor. For Lexa it would be Abby’s diamond and for Clarke it would be the star sapphire. 

Now, with the main foundation of the rings figured out, they began to debate on how to design the main stones for each respective ring. Clarke was STILL insistent that Lexa get the diamond, although Lexa wanted to share it with Clarke allowing the green gem to also be used. This is exactly where they sat for several days, both stubbornly refusing to move until Clarke started playing around with the diamond designs again and suddenly raced over to Lexa.

“Holy shit I think I just thought of a compromise for our ring issue!” Clarke exhales handing Lexa her sketchbook and pointing to her drawing. “If we cut down mom’s diamond a little… not a lot. Just enough to form little circle cut diamonds to surround my star sapphire center stone, then we would technically both have a piece of Mom’s diamond, like you wanted, but your ring would still have the biggest piece. And to mimic mine, we can use the emerald to encircle your diamond.” She explains watching Lexa’s face carefully. An approving smile slowly works its way onto her lover’s face which causes one to form on her own, as well. 

“KOMFONI!” Lexa cries out excitedly, pulling Clarke and the sketchbook along with her. 

“Komfoni or Nanna is not here past 10pm. Only a sleepy and less patient elder. Your beloved Komfoni and Nanna will return in the morning.” Nann instructs grumpily from behind the door in an attempt to shoo them away. 

“We found a compromise for our rings.” Clarke calls out, causing Nanna’s panel door to instantly swing open, her eyes now wide open in anticipation of seeing what they designed. 

“Let me see!” Komfoni demands excitedly, reaching out for the sketchbook. All tiredness and crankiness now visibility gone. Lexa snorts out in laughter right along with Clarke at the instant change in attitude. “Oh I like this! It incorporates both of your wishes beautifully. I do think this should be possible.” The elder nods assuredly, helping their worries dissipate that much more. “We will visit the Polis jeweler in the markets tomorrow and show him your drawing, your parents’ rings and the gems Elim sent you both.” Nann smiles at them. 

After training the next morning, after everyone cleans up again, they do exactly that. They head out together to visit the Polis Jewelry smith, along with a slew of personal guards surrounding them, one of whom carries the stones from Elim for the Hedas. Inside a crate are the sketches from Clarke for the man to utilize, and detailed instructions describing each ring in great detail. Even Luna decided to join them since it would most likely be herself and Komfoni checking on the rings and eventually going to pick them up while everyone else is in Trikru dealing with the Skaikru. To say they were given a wide berth and lots of attention would be an understatement. Which is EXACTLY why the personal guards insisted on coming with them. It wasn’t every day that ALL four Hedas’, The Trikru chief and her new nomfri (daughter) all visited the market together. 

“Heda, Wanheda, Hedasis Luna, Heda Komfoni… AND Trikru Chieftain Indra with her new nomfri (daughter)! Well!! To what do I owe this pleasure?” The jeweler exclaims, quickly rising from his seat to give them a deep, reverential bow. 

“We would like to inquire if you could help us with something for the upcoming entwining ceremony, Mr Jared.” Nann asks kindly of the man. 

“Certainly! It would be an honor!” Mr. Jared exclaims almost overcome by this. Turning his head he barks out a “Yeshua!” A teenage boy comes rushing out from the back and instantly his eyes bulge in shock to what he is seeing. Luna snorts out a stifled laugh at his expression right along with Clarke at this. “Please prepare the guest seating area with your Nomon and sis for our honored guests.” The jeweler directs, as the boy nods fervently and sprints out practically screaming out to his mom and sister the instructions, along with the declaration that they are never going to guess who is out there with Nontu. Mrs. Jared, of course, doesn’t believe him for a second and pokes her head out, squeaking and bulging her eyes in shock as her son’s words are confirmed. Just as quickly, the head disappears and hurried shuffling can be heard behind the drapes along with whispered Trigedasleng expletives right before the Nomon barks out orders for her yongons, requesting ‘the good chairs and china.’ It has Clarke smirking and Lexa chuckling in amusement at their excitement, along with Luna and Octavia right behind them. 

“All that won't be necessary. Please, don’t go to too much trouble for us!” Nann insists worriedly to the man. 

“It is no trouble at all. In this way, we will be able to ensure that this remains a surprise to your people until the ceremony.” Mr. Jared expresses with a knowing smile. 

“That is a good point.” Indra concedes, nodding to him. 

“Sha, I agree.” Lexa adds.

“Especially with how excited everyone already is about it.” Luna nods. 

“Seriously though… have you guys seen all the flowers?” Clarke hisses with wide eyes. Lexa slaps at her to shut up but Octavia snickers at this. 

“Alright then, as long as it isn’t too much trouble.” Nann acquiesces. He smiles at her and assures her it isn’t, as his wife escorts them back to a medium-sized room encircled with comfortable chairs for them to sit and a pot of freshly made tea resting on the table in front of them. Jokull comes in after all the women are seated to set the wooden crate on the table in front of them. 

“Ai gonas will ensure your store is guarded and will alert us if someone comes in for assistance.” Jokull assures the man who grins happily in approval. 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you!” Mr. Jared expresses. Jokull nods and strides out to whisper orders before stepping back in to guard in the back of the room. “Now, what do you have in mind?” Mr. Jared asks after Mrs. Jared pours each of them tea and their daughter passes around little shortbreads for them. 

“Wanheda and I have decided to include a few Skaikru traditions into our entwining ceremony,” Lexa begins to explain before looking over at Clarke seated beside her.

“Sha (yes), we don’t get tattoos when we entwine or find houmons in Skaikru. We exchange rings during our ceremony.” Clarke explains, pulling the rings from the necklace that lay hidden in her shirt, allowing the jeweler to see what she is talking about. “These rings have been passed down to couples for many generations in my family. Including my own mother and father. My father’s fight ended a year before I came down to the ground. And my mother gave them to both of us in approval of our entwining, so we could continue this family tradition. So for ours…” Clarke explains slowly looking over at Lexa and smiling. “...we would like to create our rings from both of these to honor tradition and both of my parents.” She states. Mr. and Mrs. Jared’s eyes widen in understanding while they look down at the rings. 

“These are your Nontu’s and Nomon’s (father’s and mother’s) rings?” Mrs. Jared gasps in wonder, as they are passed reverently to her houmon, so he can get a better look. 

“Sha (yes).” Clarke nods. 

“They are beautiful!” The girl hums finally getting a good look. It has Clarke and Lexa smiling as the Nontu and Nomon both agree.

“I have never seen anything like them.” The teenage boy whispers, fascinated. 

“And you are certain this is what you want?” The man asks carefully with solemn eyes. Clarke smiles and nods to him. 

“Sha (yes), I thought about this for a long time before deciding. I have my dad’s watch that he gave me before he was killed. That has been his forever-connection to me ever since,” Clarke explains holding her wrist out with the watch. “But my parent’s relationship… well… it was… umm… well, it was complicated....” 

“Understatement…” Octavia mutters rolling her eyes earning a smirk from Lexa and an elbow from Indra. 

“True though…” Luna chuckles as Nann elbows her right after. It has Clarke and Lexa smirking at them as the blonde continues. 

“...that is not something I wish for Lexa and I,” Clarke voices, reaching for Lexa’s hand, only speaking again when Lexa’s hand is safely held within her own. “I want our relationship to be better than that. More love. More trust. More honesty. Less heartbreak and no secrets. But my parents’ relationship to each other will always be my foundation for what it means to have a houmon. To be entwined. It will be what I draw from to make our relationship better. So, in the same way, we would like to use them as the foundation to build on to create both of our rings.” Clarke explains, smiling at Lexa who smiles tenderly back. 

“That was beautifully expressed, Wanheda.” Mrs. Jared nods, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“Sha (yes), It would be an honor to do this for you both.” Mr. Jared agrees happily. The entire party, including Jokull, smiles hearing this news. 

“Yes, hodnes (love). That was beautifully said.” Lexa nods tenderly before looking at the couple. “The Boudalan bandrona (Rockline Ambassador), Elim, and his houmon sent us this wedding gift a few days ago,” their Heda informs the two, nodding to the box. The man nods and stands to open the lid, not saying a word until he turns the first one over. All four individuals gasp in awe at the coloring each time he flips them over. 

“Yes, that’s about how we reacted, too.” Clarke smiles at them as Nann and Octavia nod in agreement. Clarke and Lexa stand as the notes are pulled out. “Me drawing it helped us decide what we wanted.” She explains as they both start explaining the common band. Pointing to the two loosely roped bands. The little cut circles for the blue and green gem to be placed in the middle of the connections on the band ropes. All of these get a nod until they begin to describe the top and bottom decorations. 

“Mmm… Yeshua, would you go get your Komfona and Komfoni please.” Mr. Jared hums as the boy grins excitedly in agreement before turning to sprint to the upstairs apartments above the stall. “My father and mother are some of the best jewelry smithies I’ve ever seen, Heda. They, after all, taught me everything I know. Although, nowadays I only have them help with SPECIAL orders. Like this one. These intricate designs are his specialty. I couldn’t possibly do it justice like he can.” Mr. Jared explains with a smile. 

“Sha, and Komfona’s area of expertise are jewel cuts. From the tiniest to the largest.” Mrs. Jared explains smiling. 

“Oh good!” Clarke declares relieved. “Because for the main stones we had to compromise on, and we are not sure if what we thought up is even possible.” She admits worriedly. 

“Well, if anyone would know, it would be those two.” Mr. Jared chuckles. 

“Ahhh… well, no wonder!” Komfona Jared laughs warmly seeing all four Heda’s, Indra and Octavia seated in their back work room, and strides over to greet each one.

“Sha (yes), I can see why you asked for us both.” Komfoni Jared smiles as she walks in behind him with the teenage boy in tow. Both come over to greet each of them warmly with a little bow of respect. Lexa and Clarke start over and explain the Skaikru tradition of rings, why Clarke decided to redesign them and showed them the drawings of what they thought they wanted. 

“Mmm… you drew these?” Komfona Jared asks. 

“Sha (yes),” Clarke nods. 

“Incredible right?” Mr. Jared chuckles as his father nods fervently. 

“You have no idea how much easier this makes understanding your vision for these rings to be.” Komfona Jared declares. 

“You should talk to Hakal. He is up to date with all the artists in the area. He could even train one of your children to learn to draw.” Clarke mentions with a smile. 

“Sha (yes), he would be quite happy to help. You could make this a normalized feature when someone asks you to make them jewelry, have someone sketch out what it would look like.” Lexa nods in agreement. 

“Would help us not waste product or time attempting to get it just as they wish.” The grandfather mutters to his son with wide eyes. Both agree they will reach out to Hakal as the drawing gets further explained to the two elders. Mr. Jared fills in parts they have already discussed as well as techniques he was thinking of using. This is what gets Octavia’s attention as she listens to the two discuss various heating and pouring techniques. 

“No way! You melt it down!” Octavia gasps in sudden realization. “COOOOLLL!” She sighs in wonder. 

“Sha, you can watch if you would like.” Komfona Jared smiles as Octavia grins, nodding fervently. 

“Ohh… these main stones on the rings are quite creative!” Komfoni Jared hums intrigued. 

“Yes. That was our little compromise of sorts.” Clarke begins. “As our tradition indicates, Lexa would get the diamond from my mother’s ring since she is the one marrying into my family. But Lexa insists we share it.” She sighs as Lexa grins happily causing a quiet chuckle around the room. “So I thought that maybe… if we make little cuts to reshape the diamond then hopefully we could use those to circle my stone.” She explains showing the drawing she did to depict it. {Clarke’s ring: [ <https://postimg.cc/GHtXJ4vW> ] }

“Ahh yes… that would be easy to do. The diamond is square shaped. If we make it circular like your drawing it would easily be reshaped and allow for the excess to transfer to yours.” Komfoni Jared nods. 

“Sha (yes), and then it would allow mine to be encircled by the green emeralds to mimic Clarke’s ring design.” Lexa finishes pointing to the one illustrating her design. {Lexa’s ring: [ <https://postimg.cc/ZvZLdR4M> ] }.

“Ohhh… I like that idea!” Mrs. Jared hums looking over Komfoni Jared’s shoulder. 

“Sha, it would help to correspond nicely together. Helps bring out the shine of the diamond as well.” Komfoni Jared nods in agreement. To everyone’s amusement, they let Luna and Octavia tag along to the workshop as they begin to work on the rings. Not five minutes later Octavia comes flying in laden in protective gear that has Clarke and Lexa snorting in laughter. 

“NOMI! DID YOU KNOW METAL GLOWS BRIGHT RED WHEN IT HEATS UP!” Octavia gasps in wonder as Indra smirks at her child. 

“I did. That is why they call it ‘red hot’.” Indra hums casually. 

“NO SHIT!” Octavia gasps suddenly getting the connection as the family chuckles at this. 

“O, did you know glass is sand heated up? Looks the same way too. But you blow it up like a bubble!” Clarke informs her as Octavia’s eyes bug. 

“SHUT UP!” She exclaims in disbelief. 

It is of VERY little surprise that Octavia makes FREQUENT visits to the Jeweler each day with Lexa in tow after each lesson, learning how they heat the metal, cut the stone and lay them in, so they don’t fall off. 

“We will be on a short political trip to Skaikru for the next few days in order to invite Clarke’s people to the entwining ceremony. So Luna and Heda Komfoni will be the ones checking in the next two days.” Lexa apprises Mr. Jared.. 

“That is okay. I will still show you how to do all the other cool stuff on other orders when you return.” Komfona Jared consoles a frowning Octavia as he sits with her at the back table. 

“I am unsure who is enjoying this time more,” Mr. Jared whispers to a chuckling Lexa, who nods in agreement. 

“And I will show you how to do all those cuts too,” Komfoni Jared calls out from the back as both Lexa and the man snort in laughter. 

~~~

They leave early the next morning via tree-running in order to escape the masses of people heading for Polis in excitement for the entwining. They sprint easily along the branches until they finally drop down and ride fast the rest of the way. Thankfully, this absolutely knocks Octavia out, leaving her snoring on Indra for the rest of the journey. They arrive mid-afternoon to gape-mouthed Trikru who are beside themselves at what they are seeing. The hedas are only wearing the necessary armor and no war paint this time, having packed the rest and wore what was only necessary, and they had run half the way here at a brutal pace. 

Lincoln calls out from his sentry post and runs over to Octavia, greeting her enthusiastically. Their reunion is brief, and he promises to come by the second he is off duty as he walks back to his post. 

“Dude… that’s Clarke!” Harper gasps in realization to Monty. 

“Is not!” Monty mutters as he turns and almost falls over when he realizes it is in fact Clarke. The news spreads like wildfire soon after this. Except Jasper who was eating lunch with elder Liala in their home. It isn’t until they both start hearing the excited crowds outside before they both come out to investigate. Right in time for Indra, Octavia, Lexa and Clarke to dismount from their respective horses. Gonas happily go about caring for the horses as Jasper stands there gaping in disbelief. 

“Holy fucking shit, that’s Clarke!” Jasper exclaims, in disbelief which gets a firm wack upside his head as a response that has Lexa smirking in spite of herself. 

“No cursing in weird skai language in front of Hedas!” The elder Liala hisses still thwapping him up a storm just in case he got any other bright ideas. 

“Dammit… OW! Stop fucking hitting me and I will!” He whines as she begins to whack him fervently as more expletives seem to continue to fall out of the absurd boy's mouth. 

“You know… I could get used to this.” Clarke grins, as she and Octavia smirk at Jasper getting walloped repeatedly by someone other than them for a change. 

“I know right!” Octavia sighs happily. 

“CLARKE!!!” A group of running skai kids screech launching themselves on Clarke in a virtual dogpile-like fashion. Octavia and Clarke trapped on the bottom cackling. Lexa and Indra smirk at them in amusement. Turning to explain to the gonas where to take what bag and how to care for their horses properly. By the time Lexa gets over there Jasper has seemed to escape the beloved elder he lives with and has hopped on the pile. Grinning, she holds her hand down to help Clarke up. 

“Oh right. Guys, this is Lexa.” Clarke introduces casually still grinning widely at seeing everyone again. All the skai goufa instantly freeze and go bug-eyed in stunned shock. All but Octavia, who is frowning at them in confusion. 

“Holy fuck… that’s Heda!” Jasper whispers earning a snort of laughter from Lexa and Clarke before either can help it. 

“Are you coming?” Indra calls over her shoulder to her home. 

“Oh right. Be right back. Plus I gotta pee something fierce.” Clarke mutters, dragging a cackling Lexa behind her. 

“She’s never seen Indra’s treehouse. Come on!” Octavia chuckles running after them as the entire group sprints after her. They are all able to see the hazy stupid grin of glee on Clarke’s face as she views the tree and quickly sprints up the stairs. Lexa smirks and helps a gona carry a bag before following her. “I wanna show Clarke my room!” Octavia gasps jumping down and sprinting right up with them. All the others shrug and follow right after as Indra rolls her eyes at them. Just following after the hoard and chuckling as Jasper hugs her just because he’s excited their back. 

“Clarke!!!” Octavio chirps excitedly bounding into their room. 

“Currently peeing. Give her a minute…” Lexa hums casually putting things away.

“God… Clarke how are you literally always peeing?!” Octavia calls out in a huff as Lexa snickers in amusement as she looks back over her shoulder at the girl. 

“Not listening to you!” Clarke sings songs with an audible stream still sounding. Ignoring the continual chirps of her name as she just finishes and washes her hands at the normal pace. “Alright, what was so fucking import… UMPH” she begins walking through the door only for Octavia to almost rip her arm off right along with Lexa’s. Turning with a smirk she mutters a “fancy meeting you here,” that has Lexa cackling.

“I can't wait to show you the room Indra made me!!!” Octavia squeals. 

“What the jok (fuck)!?” Lexa whispers under her breath as her jaw hits the floor. 

“What did you not?” Clarke whispers in amusement. 

“No…” Lexa whispers back as Octavia throws the door open. 

“Took you long enough!” Jasper calls out currently building blocks with Monty. Blocks that look awfully like the ones they literally just sent to Polis.

“Didn’t you just…” Clarke mutters in confusion. 

“They made two sets. Like those two would EVER dream of parting with them.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“You made her a new room?!” Lexa asks in disbelief. 

“Wow… you sound just like Sirah!” Octavia hums sorta impressed. 

“Don’t you give me that. We found the rot soon after she came to TonDC and I used it to teach them how to care for trees. She’d never had a room before, so I figured why not start now and let them all help make it.” Indra shrugs, ignoring the offended look from Lexa. “Besides, we both know you loved sharing a room with Sirah and Gia.” She chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“I really did though…” Lexa grins, as Clarke and most of the group look at her in confusion

“What? I was never allowed to share a room in Polis. I had to sleep in that little closet sized room every night, and literally snuck out to sleep with Komfoni for YEARS, remember?” Lexa says, looking at Clarke who hums in memory of this with a nod. Octavia frowns at Clarke, still confused. 

“Titus was a real dick, remember?” Clarke explains as Octavia nods in realization. 

“SHUT UP! LIKE AN ACTUAL WALKING DI…” Jasper shrieks in elation. 

“NO JASPER!” Clarke and Octavia sigh in unison as Lexa and Indra cackle. 

“Well then I am no longer listening.” He mopes going back to building. 

“You weren’t listening before,” Harper chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Then, I am extra not listening!” He assures as Monty snickers at him. 

“I thought you said he was better?” Clarke mutters frowning at Octavia. 

“Jasper level of better. What do you expect? A miracle?” Octavia quips right back as Indra snorts. 

“Hey… there’s a tree in your treehouse Indra…” Clarke mutters when she finally turns around to get a good look at it. There are stairs, sort of like Zeara’s treehouse, that lead down to the main floor of the room. But in the corner… there is like… a tree. The entire party, except Lexa, snickers. 

“It leads up to my loft bed. You gotta climb to get up.” Octavia grins excitedly. 

“IS THAT A SLIDE!?!” Clarke screeches the second she sees it. 

“THAT WAS MY IDEA!!” Jasper cheers. 

“Wait… then why is there...?” Lexa frowns at the bed laying on the floor that half the kids are currently sitting on. 

“Oh yeah… sometimes I’m too tired to climb back up in the middle of the night after I slide down to pee. So I tend to start up there and end up down here a lot.” Octavia shrugs casually. 

“Indra threw a fit when she found her sleeping on the hardwood.” Harper smirks as Lexa grins over at Indra. 

“Yes. I did. But we both know, yongon, that you may sleep in both of those beds at night but you ALWAYS end up with me.” Indra hums knowingly. 

“Yeah. I like knowing she’s still there.” Octavia sighs happily with the biggest grin all over her face. Clarke and Lexa both whip around looking at Octavia worriedly. 

“Still there? Octavia, no one can take you from Indra. It is final. We will not let them.” Lexa whispers comfortingly. 

“And you have to be insane if you think ANYTHING Is taking Indra out.” Clarke adds. Indra smirks at the blonde at this and Octavia chuckles at them. 

“Oh, it’s not that. But thank you. That is really sweet. It’s just this thing Mom and Bell used to do when I was little on the Ark. I would go to sleep with mom usually… sometimes Bell… in their beds with them all snuggled up and stuff… But in the morning when they both had to leave, they would transfer me into my hiding place still asleep, especially when I was really little, to keep me quiet and prevent me from getting so upset. You know? So whenever I woke up… well… I didn’t like it very much. I know, it’s stupid. I just like knowing that Indra is still there when I wake up.” Octavia shrugs nonchalantly. 

Everyone stills hearing this, clearly commiserating with Octavia in realization of what this must have been like. Without missing a beat, Clarke turns, pointing a finger at her friends below them on the main floor. 

“And that is why, if I hear any of you making fun of her for anything, I will come back here and beat the ever loving shit out of you!” Clarke warns vehemently. 

“After we do it ourselves.” Harper voices with the utmost seriousness. 

“Agreed.” Monty nods. 

“Yeah… we’ll let you know when they’re ready for round two, Clarke.” Monroe smirks slyly, earning a snicker from Lexa. 

“Hey look! It’s a monkey!” Jasper cries excitedly from his block tower, completely oblivious to whatever serious moment had just transpired around him causing Lexa and Clarke to erupt in chortles of laughter while half of the other kids hiss and throw pillows at him. 

“Come on! I wanna show you inside!!” Octavia chuckles tugging on her and Lexa’s arm, dragging them downstairs and giving them the grand tour. 

“So THIS was why you told her not to jump off shit, huh?” Clarke states in sudden realization at the top. 

“Sha (yes), and moved the second bed under the slide as a makeshift crash pad.” Indra smirks as Lexa cackles in approval. 

“It’s hard to tuck and roll when your eyes are closed.” Octavia shrugs as Clarke nods in understanding. Indra continues to show Lexa the various carving techniques around the room, while Clarke lies on Octavia’s floor bed with her friends chuckling as Jasper attempts to build a giant middle finger out of the blocks. 

“Ok, so I know you guys are probably confused as hell to what entwining is.” Clarke begins nonchalantly. 

“Nope.” Harper adds casually. 

“They explained it to us.” Monroe nods.

“You're getting married.” Monty adds with a smile.

“Hitched for all eternity,” Octavia voices with kissy noises, causing a smirk from Lexa. 

“Clarkey is gonna lose her virginity to Commander heart eyes!” Jasper adds with a proud grin, sending the entire group into peals of laughter. 

“No way. That was Finn.” Monroe adds cackling.

“So you say,” Jasper states, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and dodging a pillow aimed at his face.

“Oh yeah. It was Finn. She only made that face when Finn was around.” Octavia nods with certainty, chuckling with the others. 

“Oh yeah, right before she slapped him!” Monty exhales in memory. 

“I hate every single one of you motherfuckers.” Clarke mutters under her breath as she storms off up the stairs red-faced. Lexa is left cackling while holding on to Indra overhearing the entire thing from beginning to end.

“Oh that’s a surefire yes if I’ve ever seen one!” Jasper declares in triumph, provoking more hysterical laughter from Lexa. “Hey, look! Commander badass thinks we’re funny! Alright!” Jasper cheers excitedly, high-fiving all the other kids with joy. 

~~~

“Well that went well!” Lexa states casually, finding Clarke face down on their bed, receiving a grumble and a rude gesture in reply. “Come on. Indra’s going to go show us the camp and Skaikru.” She chuckles helping Clarke up off the bed. 

Following Indra down the stairs to the forest floor and up the first trunk they find, they begin jogging over branches and forest scenery below them. The second the mock camp starts coming into view, Clarke has to do a double take. 

“Holy shit…” Clarke exhales. 

“No rockets or anything explosive, of course.” Indra mutters assuringly. 

“Well that’s a plus.” Lexa hums in approval getting a snicker from Clarke. 

“Yep. Of all people, they would know how to use it. They taught us, remember?” She whispers. Lexa and Indra look at each other and nod. “What the fuck are they doing?” Clarke whispers. 

“Debating. They do this a lot.” Indra sighs. 

“Have they at least learned how to hunt?” she asks hopefully. 

“Berries. Non-poisonous ones. We throw acorns at them if they are close to the others.” A gona whispers. 

“Pity…” Clarke hums, getting an elbow from Lexa as she laughs. “You were thinking it.” She snickers in accusation. 

“Well yes. Your mother is down there after all.” Lexa states like it's obvious. 

“Actually, she hasn’t given us any trouble.” Another gona shrugs as both Heda look at him almost not understanding the words out of his mouth. 

“No, that would be him over there.” The other nods pointing to a dude in the middle of a rant. 

“Pike?” Clarke asks, frowning. 

“Sha, caught him attempting to sneak their guns back and form a rebel force against us to take back Arkadia.” The gona mutters with a sigh. 

“Most of the others in there with him that aren’t council members are there because of him.” Indra whispers in explanation. 

“Did you know him?” Lexa whispers curiously. 

“Yes. He was one of my school teachers on the Ark. But he was normal. Nice. Not… not whatever that is.” Clarke states frowning at the red-faced man currently screaming that the grounders would murder them in their sleep. 

“He was part of the Ark that landed in the middle of uninhabited Azgeda, no civilization for miles and bitterly cold all year around” Indra explains quietly. “He told us that Azgeda attacked and killed many of them as soon as they landed. But no one lives out there. No food or ability to survive, so no point.” 

“Sha, we found out from one of the survivors that marched in with him that most of his people died of starvation on their trek to find people to help. They never saw anyone until they met us.” He whispers with a frown.

“How did they not?” Lexa asks in disbelief. 

“Pike was purposely avoiding them, had them traveling in the middle of the night. Though they did admit that they began to notice he was a bit off after they landed. They think maybe he hit his head or something. But we found no wounds.” Indra sighs. 

“Keep a close watch on him.” Lexa instructs firmly. 

“Sha, I don’t like that hate-speech he is attempting to spread.” Clarke nods frowning in disapproval. 

“Sha, Heda, Wanheda.” They nod in compliance. 

“Thank you both for not killing them for being morons. I know it’s hard.” Clarke sighs thankfully. Both chuckle and nod at her in amusement. “Okay If I have to listen to him for one more minute…” She whispers in annoyance at Lexa who is smirking at her. 

“Very well…” Indra chuckles. “Then this way.” She calls as she turns to begin jogging in the opposite direction, over a couple of streams, making turns here and there along the way. Clarke realizes that it is quite a distance from Arkadia, just as the dropship was. It makes it more realistic that they really are on their own this way.

~~~

“If one more person asks me one more question about the entwining ceremony. I’m gonna scream…” This was EXACTLY what Clarke said to Lexa 24 hours ago. Though now watching Arkadia from the trees she regrets it. She will totally take the entwining questions right now. “God... fucking… why the hell did I want to do this motherfucking shit again?” She whines, throwing her head back as Indra snorts in laughter behind them. It literally looks NO different from when she left. Like ZERO! What the fuck have they been doing?!

“Beats the hell outta me...” Indra laughs in amusement. 

“They deserve to live better, to know there are other options to the horrible life-choices they’ve made thus far.” Lexa explains patiently. 

“Why aren’t there houses yet?” Clarke huffs in frustration. 

“Apparently, they do not see the point in making a shelter when they already have one. Therefore, they see it as low priority.” Indra sighs with a shrug. Clarke stills and blinks a few times. 

“Alright. Let’s get Wanheda-Heda ready and all that fucking shit. I’m ready to go scream at some dumbasses now. Thanks, Indra!” Clarke calls sprinting back to Indra’s house while the chief cackles behind them. 

~~~

“Remember, hodnes (love), we are not killing them. We are teaching them to live a different way, a more productive and fulfilling way.” Lexa hums as she applies Wanheda’s war paint. 

“Never thought you’d be the one saying that just now, did ya?” Clarke asks with a smirk. 

“No actually… that felt a little weird…” Lexa confesses quietly with a strange look on her face. 

“Lex, you are literally the person who taught me what tough love is.” Clarke softly assures with a smile, holding her face. “And holy motherfucking shit is it going to rain down tough love on all their stupid fucking asses.” She says in the same sweet tone as she did the first declaration, causing Lexa to snort out in laughter. 

As they walk out of Indra’s treehome together, hand in hand with faces masked for war, people look at them in awe. Including the delinquents who are all staring slack-jawed. Except Octavia. She is smirking proudly at them. 

“Hey… how come Clarke gets to be an instant grounder badass??” Jasper whispers in a frown as he witnesses the ‘Wanheda’ version of Clarke for the first time - hair freshly braided, war paint artfully applied and armor FULLY strapped on with all their weapons, looking like she is ready to slit throats left and right just on principle. 

“Because she is about to go yell at all the people we have been avoiding like the plague, dumbass.” Octavia replies slapping the back of his head. 

“OW!” Jasper hisses. “Good point… but OW!” 

“What do you think she’s gonna do when she sees Bell?” Harper whispers curiously. 

“I don’t know. But I am not missing this shit for a second.” Octavia grins slyly sprinting to the forest to launch up a tree. Harper chuckles and follows right behind her. 

“Where are they going?” Monty asks, frowning confused. 

“Clarke is gonna kill Bellamy for being a dumbass!” Jasper gushes excitedly, waving for him to follow. The boy instantly perks up and races off after the rest of them. 

~~~

The second the Ark is visible, Clarke feels it. The inescapable feeling of anxiety and dread. Gods, she wants nothing more than to flee instead of having to go back there. All that badass-ery of anger shit she just felt… it disappears as this feeling hits her in the face. She would rather boil sand and eat it willingly than to go in there right now and dredge up those memories: Those bad experiences, That mentality she worked SO hard to correct. It’s like volunteering to walk back into flames again, to reopen all those wounds that you just healed only to rip them open all over again, to go yell at ignorant people. 

Yet… Clarke knows this is her job. She needs to do this for the rest of the 100, so they won’t ever have to. But… shit… how had she forgotten about this part? This feeling. The dread of seeing that metal structure, the prison they held her in. It leaves her open and vulnerable, having to reel in her emotions and shove them down again. 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke, seeing her struggling to take a couple deep breaths, proud of how easily she seems to hold her Wanheda mask in place even amid the panic. Still, she can see right through to her entwined love. And keryons (spirits), Lexa knew this would be hard but it physically hurts to watch Clarke go through this. So, as they are about to get off their horses, she pulls up her own to block Clarke from anyone’s view. 

Seeing this, Indra smiles in understanding and nods to Lexa, giving her time to help Clarke pull herself back together before facing them. Indra knew this feeling the skai goufa talked about. She knew Clarke wasn’t immune. Why else would she have run at first? So Indra pulls her horse up to block their other side from anyone’s view, nonchalantly pretending to slide off and preparing her horse to stay there, providing them time to talk quietly by themselves without others overhearing or seeing. 

“There you go. Take a couple more breaths for me,” Lexa whispers, holding Clarke’s face and looking into her panic-stricken eyes. “Good. That was good.” She praises sweetly. “Hey, we are just going in there, speaking to them and coming right back out. That is it.” Lexa reassures. “I know we talked about it being better if you lead this, and that this was what you wished to do. But I do not mind starting it for you, hodnes (love).” Lexa assures worriedly, searching her eyes. 

“No. It’s okay. Lex. I can do this.” Clarke assures, taking a few more deep breaths. 

“Alright. If you are sure. Then, I will be right there beside you the whole time.” Lexa comforts with a soft smile. Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s and closes her eyes to draw strength one last time, hearing Lexa whisper, “deep breaths” and “ai hod yu in (I love you).” It makes Clarke smile wider as she takes a few more final deep breaths. 

“Okay. I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Clarke voices resolutely as her mask slides into place. 

“If you need me...” Lexa leads, looking at Clarke seriously. 

“Then you will know.” Clarke assures with a smile. “Alright... let’s get this over with.” Clarke mutters, rolling her shoulders and moving her neck around to stretch, so she can ready her Wanheda aura. Reaching out for Lexa’s hand is all it takes for her to stride forward to greet their gonas. Jokull, Paxton, Alin and half of the other skaigonakru are waiting patiently - the rest had stayed behind with Luna, Raven and Heda Komfoni. Black capes and iconic uniforms shining in the sun for everyone to bear witness, leaving proud gonas gaping in wonder at seeing so many at once. Clarke quickly decides that watching grown ass men fall over each other like goufa is a pretty effective way to break the tension.

~~~ 

“God… I think all of them just shit themselves watching them ride in…” Jasper chuckles in excitement. 

“Shut up! We are not supposed to be noticed!” Octavia hisses, throwing an acorn at him. 

“You know I did not miss your violent ass at all while you were in Polis.” Jasper deadpans unamused as a few snickers sound off behind them. 

“Wanna guess how much I missed your dumbass?” Octavia quips right back earning more snorts of laughter. 

“Shh… here comes Bell!” Harper whispers pointing across the field. 

~~~

“Heda. Wanheda.” Gonas greet, reverently bowing their heads and kneeling as they pass by. 

“Rise, ai gonas,” Clarke regally commands with a nod of her head, as Lexa had taught her to do. All of them stand with a shuffle and face her. “How have they been?” She asks as they march in with Lexa right beside her in solidarity and power. 

“Easier now that the troublemakers are out of camp,” The leader reports. 

“Good.” Clarke nods as Bellamy starts to stride forward.

“Princess.” Bellamy greets with that crooked grin of his. Clarke turns and looks at him expressionlessly, then walks toward him as if to shake his hand. Except that her hand meets his face… in the form of her fist upside his jaw. He curses and spits blood on the dirt.

“Would you like to try that again?” Clarke growls furiously. She knows they have all been prepared for what to say, told in detail who she is now and what this means. She knows this because that’s what the gona leader is currently grumbling in frustration behind her. Which means that Bellamy was just choosing to defy the edict because he thought he could get away with it, that he was somehow above those orders. Not only that, but his dumbass decided to use the one name he KNOWS she loathes. It was baffling to her that he actually managed to look shocked by her reaction, like this wasn’t going to be her first response when he publicly disrespected her with that name yet again. Lexa, on the other hand, is visibly shaking in fury behind Clarke, having to use every ounce of her mental strength to prevent herself from running that stupid boy through with her sword. Bellamy, just glares at Clarke angrily, now holding on to his jaw. 

“I believe my future wife just asked you a question, Bellamy kom Skaikru. I suggest you answer it before my sword answers it for you.” Lexa snarls so irately that several gonas move a few steps away from her……juuuuuust in case. 

Clarke smirks and turns to look at Lexa, the very Lexa who literally just fucking gave her the ‘don’t kill anyone’ pep talk before they left, only to threaten to murder the first person who decides to disrespect her. Lexa just smirks right back and winks to boot. She knew damn well what she’s doing and didn’t give a fuck. It has Clarke chuckling and rolling her eyes. Turning back around, she gives Bellamy a raised eyebrow in a silent ‘well…’ gesture.

All it takes is that familiar glimmer in his eyes to hint to Clarke what is coming before he even pulls his hand back. The next thing Bellamy is aware of is that he’s airborne. Hitting the ground incredibly hard knocks the wind out of him. He gasps and coughs in attempt to get his lungs to work again. Yet somehow… Clarke seemed to fucking hitch a ride with him, landing gracefully on his chest the second he’s down, pinning him to the ground in a split second and thrusting her fist menacingly in front of his face. Lexa is now having a REALLY hard time keeping a straight face since all the tough looking gonas around her INSTANTLY turn into little excited giggly goufa at seeing this. She even hears a distinct squeal of excitement coming from the trees in the distance. It has her smirking, pinpointing exactly where the rest of the 100 are watching everything go down. And it seemed that they were really enjoying themselves. 

~~~

“Yoo… I think Bell just pissed himself,” Harper snorts in laughter. 

“Fuck… I think **_I_ ** just pissed myself. That was the coolest fucking shit I’ve ever seen!” Jasper hisses excitedly, batting at a cackling Octavia beside him. 

~~~

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Clarke thunders down at Bellamy. She hadn’t moved an inch as she continued to glower down at him. 

“YOU TOOK MY SISTER FROM ME, YOU ASSHOLE! WHY?! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO ME! GUESS YOU JUST DIDN’T GIVE A FUCK!” He yells right back at her. This earns another punch but Clarke at least knows why he is pissed now. Forcefully yanking him up like a rag doll, she shoves him back in line still bleeding all over himself. The gonas ripple in laughter at the display. Bellamy is twice her size yet Clarke is handling him easily as if he is a little goufa. Apparently, the rest of Skaikru seem to be comprehending this fact about Clarke as well, since they are all giving her some great ‘what the fuck’ faces right about now.

“REALLY?! BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED SHE LIVED JUST A COUPLE MILES THAT WAY!” Clarke declares, pointing back toward TonDC. 

“You know what I mean.” He mutters angrily. 

“Yes, I do. And I am guessing you are all just as angry as Bellamy here that your kids have been deemed no longer yours to care for. Am I correct?” Clarke asks, frowning. 

There are a couple screamed out: “YOU HAD NO RIGHT!” Right along with a few: “FUCK YOU!” Clarke just patiently waits until the crowd quiets down again.

“Well, that is ironic considering Indra over here notified me that none of you have even bothered to visit any of your supposed well-loved children even once since they left.” Clarke strongly challenges, watching a few eyes widen while other faces pale that she knows this. Clarke hadn’t been here, and they were counting on her remaining unaware. Stupidly. But they still didn't trust the grounders’ messages. 

“And as for your sister, Bell, I didn’t do that to get back at you, dumbass. I did that for O.” Clarke hisses glaring at him as his eyes snap to her hearing his sister's name. “Because I think Octavia deserves to know that she is loved, cherished and wanted for once. Instead of being forced to hide under a GODDAMN FLOOR ALL HER FUCKING LIFE!” She screeches getting right up in his face. Face red with fury, practically spitting on him. That. That is the second Lexa sees the change in Bellamy’s face. The realization hitting him as Clarke continues to bore into them angrily. “As for the rest of you, there are reasons you are not deemed worthy of taking care of those kids, one of which is the fact that you didn’t care enough to even check on them once.” She asserts, looking each one in the eye furiously as not one can seem to meet hers back now. “But whatever… fine… I’ll humor you. Wanna know why else? How about you sent all of them down here to fucking die for stupid ass charges, like… TRYING TO SURVIVE! EAT!” She screams at them. 

“That was the council!” Someone screams out. 

“And you let it happen. Did any of you even go to their trials at all? Or did you just shrug your shoulders in defeat and not bother to try to be there for them.” Clarke asks as all the once angry screams are suddenly quiet now. “The council represent YOU. They are YOUR voice. YOU CONTROL THEM. Yet you have always been taught to just hand over all power to them, like they’re some kind of royalty.” Clarke reiterates. 

“Why should we listen to you? You are just a delinquent like them!” Another shouts stubbornly. 

“Yep, I am! Wanna know why? Because my dad, Jake Griffin, you know - head engineer for the Ark? Yeah, him. He figured out that the Ark’s oxygen system was failing. Yeah.. you heard that fucking right.” Clarke snarls, almost foaming now as she paces witnessing every single one of their shocked faces. “The day my dad was floated, Jaha knew the oxygen systems were failing. In fact, THE ENTIRE COUNCIL KNEW! And instead of doing ANYTHING that would have helped us, that might have saved COUNTLESS lives of our loved ones, they hid it. They killed my Dad under a fake charge of treason and tossed me in prison because I lived in the same fucking house, so they figured I’d overheard my dad arguing with my mother about it when he tried to get her to speak up in attempts to save your family, friends, and loved ones from dying needlessly from their inaction.” Clarke reveals, visibly shaking in fury and emotion. All at once the whispers of stunned shock and frustration begin after that. “My mother got off with no punishment because 1) She was on the council and 2) She agreed to not interfere with how Jaha decided to punish us, including me, thereby leaving her reputation clear while my father was killed and my life recklessly sacrificed.” She spits with disgust and fury. 

Lexa could not have been any prouder than she was in this moment. She knows Clarke doesn’t want to do this, that she’d rather do ANYTHING else than to have to relive this, or ever talk about this again. But she is here for them, trying to get them to understand how wrong they have been this whole time. 

“That was who you continued to put in charge of you all down here.” Clarke spits furiously. “Even though you are on the motherfucking ground now. Those space laws are useless here. Why? BECAUSE WE ARE NOT IN FUCKING SPACE! Like how hard is that to grasp? Did you enjoy freezing your asses off in the winter? Was that super fun for you?” She asks dumbfounded, watching people begin to shake their heads. “THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU REFUSING TO BUILD SHELTER THAT WILL ACTUALLY KEEP YOU FUCKING WARM?!” She bellows out, throwing her hands up. 

“We didn’t kno…” A man tries to defend. 

“Did you ask? Better yet. Did you FUCKING LISTEN WHEN THEY TOLD YOU THIS?!” Clarke asks irately, gesturing to the gonas behind her. “I know you have been told about the village that was burned.” 

“We weren’t even here!” Someone shouts from the back. 

“And yet, it was the flare that we used to signal to YOU, up there in space floating on a dying ark, in the hope it could help save some of our people from needlessly dying. Even though the council did it anyway. THAT. THAT was what burned that village. AN ENTIRE FUCKING VILLAGE. OF MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN. For something the council could’ve prevented this WHOLE TIME!” Clarke screams watching their faces change as reality slowly dawns on them. “And on top of that, this ‘us versus them’ mentality that you drilled into us since birth: You ADULTS teaching that to us CHILDREN, That fun little ‘anyone who doesn’t conform to ark rules is bad’ ideology you taught us, that is what prevented us from allowing THEM… the grounders…to help us when they came to offer it!” Clarke screeches at them, fiercely pointing back at the sea of gonas and Lexa. “THESE KIND PEOPLE, WHO ONLY SAW US AS LOST, HURTING AND SCARED CHILDREN! WANTED TO OFFER FOOD, SHELTER AND CLOTHING! INSTEAD, WE THOUGHT THEY WERE BAD! ATTACKING US! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU TAUGHT US!” She declares storming back and forth, screaming into people’s faces. “Tattoos! Well FUCK! They must be bad! Oh my goodness, they don’t have shirts on! They must be savages come to murder us!” Clarke huffs loudly earning chuckles from the gonas, despite Clarke being 100% serious. “You hear that laughter? That is because they judge people by actions, not by how they look or if they conform to some preconceived image. Those people you call stupid savages, they fed you during winter instead of letting you starve, clothed you in warm furs instead of letting you freeze, and offered to teach you how to be better instead of murdering all of you on principle for the deaths of their families in that village. Because of what you allowed to be set into motion. Because not one of you stood up and decided to change it.” She unloads mercilessly onto them. 

“We would’ve been killed!” Someone shouts. 

“WELL WELCOME TO MY FUCKING WORLD, DUMBASS!” Clarke barks back without hesitation. Lexa has to look at the ground at this one to avoid snickering. “But since none of you are currently sitting in ‘Camp timeout-because-we’re-a-bunch-of-cruel-dumbasses,’ then that should probably tell you that we are very much ALREADY aware of this.” She adds, rolling her eyes as the group seems to grasp this. Indra has to stifle a laugh at this name. As does Lexa. Especially when they both hear an excitedly whispered, ‘I’m totally making that into a sign now.’ From someone in the sea of gonas behind them.

“You sent your own mom there?” Bellamy asks, horrified. 

“Ummm… yeah… she would qualify as a cruel dumbass at the moment, would she not?” Clarke deadpans, as Skaikru snickers behind him. Bellamy’s face doesn’t change though so Clarke sighs. “Do I need to remind your stupid ass that she voluntarily sent her own daughter down here to DIE… for no valid reason… just to cover her own ass?” She barks in disbelief to him. 

“She’s got a point, bro…” someone whispers to Bellamy behind him. 

“Shut up, Kent.” Bellamy barks, still frowning. 

“You want to know what is ironic about none of you having the balls to stand up to change any of this? For fucking DECADES? The girl you never wanted to claim since birth? You know… the one who was forced to live in a tiny ass dark hole in the floor for most of her life because all of you would have happily handed her over to die? Just for being born? Yeah, that would be who ended up saving every single one of us. The same girl who never once considered herself Skaikru because people still reject her by default. It was her that grasped that the grounders were trying to help us, not hurt us. Because she wasn’t subjected to this stupid ass brainwashing like the rest of us. She was the one who forged the relationship for us with these incredible people. Literally ended up dragging our asses with her to be honest.” She mutters, earning a smirk from Lexa and Indra. “Regardless, this is what saved us all. Still to this day. You ALL should be grateful and thanking her out your goddamn ass right now. Because all of you, all of my friends and myself included, would be dead right now without her ability to see through Skaikru bullshit and her bravery to actually take action, unlike you chickenshits.” Clarke animatedly proclaims looking Bellamy right in the eye. She wants him to hear this. 

“The extra?!” Someone asks, confused. 

“That was the Blake girl, right?” Another asks. 

Back in the trees Octavia’s eyes widen hearing this, stunned with her jaw on the ground, watching Clarke’s face steadily turn purple in fury and Lexa begin to white knuckle her sword hilt. Indra is having to hold her arm subtly to prevent her from killing the dumbass on the spot. It’s in this moment that she realizes that Indra and Nann were right all along about them. They were protective of her. A lot apparently because Clarke looks like she might implode on the spot. 

“HER FUCKING NAME IS OCTAVIA AURORA BLAKE!!” Clarke screams, getting right up in the guys face who stupidly called her the extra. “NOW KNOWN AS OCTAVIA KOM TRIKRU, NOMFRI KOM INDRA.” She roars proudly as the man gulps. “AND IF I EVER FUCKING HEAR ANYONE EVER CALL HER ‘THE EXTRA’ AGAIN I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT MYSELF.” She snarls, irately turning to look at Bellamy. “Including your motherfucking ass. So to answer your question Bellamy. No, I didn’t take your sister away. You did that to yourself. You are the one who chose Skaikru over your own flesh and blood. Just like the rest of you. You chose pride and arrogance over your own damn children. And I for one am fucking sick of it!” Clarke screams at them. 

“Hhhhoooooooly shit…” Octavia lowly chuckles in stunned amazement. The rest of the 100 sound off in whoops and catcalls of approval to this and it has Lexa and Indra snickering at the ground again. 

“This is officially the last chance that I am extending to you. You either change and assimilate now, or I tell them to stop helping you. To let the dumbasses who refuse to change die. Because that is what happens here on earth. You adapt or you die. Period. And if you don’t want to make that effort then even I can’t help you. So you can choose to keep following those same council members who have lied to your damn faces for years now, filling their own pockets and bellies while letting you starve, killing off and attempting to silence anyone who dares stand against them. Or you can actually decide to do something about it and be better. Learn from people who are a lot fucking better than those evil motherfuckers. I can tell you that right now. Because I wouldn’t be alive without them and that is a fact.” Clarke conveys, seriously.

“Is it true you are this death person?” Someone calls out curiously from the back of the Skaikru group. 

“Commander of death. Yeah. Yes, that is true. The spirit of death is actually pretty cool, believe it or not.” Clarke shrugs casually. “And you see that INCREDIBLY hot woman back there?” She asks slyly as she looks back at Lexa who blushes pink instantly as her eyes widen.

“CLARKE!” Lexa hisses, mortified… not that anyone but Clarke can hear her. Because this has all the grounders roaring and catcalling in approval, making Lexa blush that much deeper as a result. Although, inside Lexa is just putting on a show. Well, sorta… the blush is real. But she knows that is the signal that Clarke needs her help. Don’t ask Lexa how she knew the difference this one time from the millions of other times Clarke has done this before. She just does. Inherently. The minute she seriously vowed she’d be dead without them. Her. Lexa. That was when Lexa knew Clarke began to struggle. Memories swarming now. 

“Well I get to marry that FIIIIINNNE woman and her INCREDIBLY HOT ass here shortly. Which means I am inviting every single one of you to Polis to see it. Because I want all of you to see that I am not lying. That there is more than just this little hovel you have going on here. I mean seriously… why do you think everyone who left stayed away?” Clarke asks like it was obvious. This is the other clue. Even as Lexa blushes fuschia and mentally curses the second she hears this. Because Lexa knows nothing makes Clarke happier faster than thinking of her ass. 

“Is that where you are keeping Raven?” A voice calls in question. 

Clarke chuckles at this and nods. “I’m sorry, do you know Raven at all? Nobody KEEPS Raven fucking ANYwhere... C’mon, seriously?” Clarke huffs rolling her eyes. “No, Raven discovered the room they keep ALL the grounder tech at in Polis… AND you have NOOOOOO idea how hard it is to get her out that room now!” Clarke admits in exasperation. The Skaikru crowd instantly snickers and rumbles in laughter. Even Bellamy. There was ZERO doubt of the truth of this. They could hardly get her out of the workshop. 

“Sha, it is her room now.” Lexa nods in agreement, walking behind Clarke and strategically aiming a few slaps, out of sight of any Skaikru, for embarrassing her like that, and because she knows it will make her lover cackle knowing she successfully embarrassed her. 

Skaikru couldn’t see it, but the grounders do, and are chuckling lowly behind them at the gesture. Knowing full well why this was done. 

Clarke chuckles at this in amusement, making it seem like they are laughing with Skaikru. 

“Seriously, Rae sleeps there now. There is a bed and everything. We just gave up on that battle, man.” She mutters, rolling her eyes. Lexa smirks at Clarke knowing her game full well, covering for Raven and her absence flawlessly. “I will be at your training tomorrow morning with this amazing woman here before we leave. You guys, have NO idea the to-do list we currently have waiting for us right now!” Clarke quips getting a snicker from both sides. Bellamy just looks at Clarke. Doesn’t laugh. Not even once. Just continues to study Clarke with a frown. She gives him one final look before turning to stride back with Lexa to her horse. 

“Clarke!” Lexa hisses at her now that they are out of Skaikru earshot. “You can’t just do stuff like that!” She whispers, continuing their little charade. 

“I love it when you call me that,” Clarke grins out hazily in happiness, earning a snort from Indra. 

“Clarke. That is your name.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes. 

“I know. But you say it fucking adorably.” Clarke retorts just as gleefully as the first. Earning a groan from Lexa and a snort from Indra. “Oh I’m sorry big bad Heda. You are tough as fuck. Better?” She asks with shit eating grin. Lexa glares at her with a frown and rolls her eyes. 

“Well, you could drop the attitude,” Lexa huffs with a pretend frown and a roll of her eyes. 

“Yeah… we’re a package deal… sorry!” Clarke calls pulling up on her horse as Indra cackles in amusement, even after she spots the subtly mouthed ‘thank you’ from the blonde’s mouth to the brunette. Lexa just smiles and nods to her as they quickly ride off back to TonDC with Indra. 

~~~

“What a rip off. She didn’t even kill anyone! Not even a little bit!” Jasper whines in disappointment. 

“You literally just said you pissed yourself in excitement.” Monroe reminds him in amusement. 

“And she wasn’t supposed to, dumbass!” Octavia huffs in aggravation, thwapping him upside his head. “Come on. They are riding off!” She hisses sprinting off after the party back to TonDC. 

~~~

Lexa had never been more proud, watching Clarke hold her Wanheda mask the entire ride back to TonDC, greeting people left and right casually as they begin to make their way to Indra’s home. Thankfully, it’s secluded and off away from the current crowd, because this is the moment the tears begin to fall. When no one else is there but Lexa, she is simply unable to hold them in any longer. 

“Clarke! That was fucking badass!” Octavia exclaims as she drops down from above. Abruptly freezing when she sees the tears on Clarke’s face. 

“That was the sickest thing I've ever see... Hey are you okay?” Harper rushes in right after, only to frown and step closer worriedly. 

“Yeah… just give me a sec.” Clarke voices with a crack in her voice as she quickly turns to quickly walk up the stairs that lead to Indra’s home. 

“She’s okay. These things just take a lot out of her sometimes.” Lexa explains gently, putting an understanding hand on Octavia and Harper's shoulders. “Just give her a minute to recover. Trust me, she will be okay in a while. I promise.” She reassures, smiling at the two. Octavia nods to Lexa in compliance, while Harper looks stunned that Heda is actually touching her right now. Lexa smiles squeezing Octavia’s shoulder and smiles at the stunned Harper one more time, then turns to follow after Clarke. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Monroe hisses, slapping Jasper angrily the second she sees Clarke upset. 

“Ow! I was literally just fucking standing here!” He whines in protest, attempting to protect himself. 

“No way… it’s always your stupid fault!” Octavia mutters in agreement. 

“I thought it wasn’t affecting her. You couldn’t even tell.” Monty says in stunned realization.

“Of course you couldn’t tell. She’s Wanheda, remember? She knows how not to let it show.” Octavia sighs frowning at him. 

“Fuck…” Jasper mutters as it hits him. 

“Yeah… you still think you want to be Mr. Badass grounder now?” Octavia asks Jasper frowning. They all knew what Clarke was having to carry for them. No one else could do it but her. No one else was strong enough to. But, it didn’t make them hate it any less. 

“No. No. I’m good.” Jasper whispers with a sigh. 

“Come on. Lexa will take care of her. She is good for her.” Octavia assures with a sigh. 

“Dude… she touched my shoulder!” Harper whispers to Monty who is having to drag her along behind them. 

~~~

Lexa finds Clarke in their room pacing back and forth with tears streaming down her face. She’d already unstrapped her chest armor and set it down by the door and set about unwinding her binding and setting it on the nightstand just on instinct now. 

“Hodnes (love),” Lexa whispers, shutting the door behind them and locking it. She opens her arms for Clarke to fall into, practically sprinting to get there faster, wrapping her strong tan arms around her lover without question. Leading her to the bed and grabbing the towel on the nightstand, she carefully wipes the coal from her lover’s face before it runs into her eyes. Lexa hated when it did that, so she tried to prevent this for her lover too.

“Better?” Lexa whispers as Clarke nods and attempts to do the same for Lexa even through the tears. It makes Lexa chuckle and pull Clarke to her chest, quickly wiping the coal from her own face in one quick swipe. Shaky hands pull at Lexa’s shirt seeking comfort. The brunette smiles knowingly and quickly pulls the garment up for her lover, understanding she had too many tears and her hands were far too shaky to do it herself. 

“Hey, you did so well!” Lexa whispers as Clarke latches on and starts to instantly calm a little. “I am so SO SOOO proud of you, ai hodnes (my love).” She praises as she wipes the tears from her face. “Keryons (spirits) and you did that Trikru shadow warrior move joken (fucking) flawless! You should’ve seen all our gonas go bug-eyed like little excited goufa (children).” She whispers earning a little grin like she knew it would. “I swear I heard a squeal go off back there.” She chuckles down earning a bigger smile. “And Keryons (spirits), that was the best punch I’ve ever seen in my life.” Lexa grins stupidly as she replays it in her head. Clarke looks up and gives a wet chuckle at the blissfully happy look all over her lover’s face. 

“I can’t believe him... After all that… All we went through… He stayed…. went right back to his old ways.” Clarke whispers shakily in disbelief. “This whole time... I didn’t… I didn’t know…” She hiccups feeling so incredibly guilty. “I... I had n… no idea….” She admits in broken hiccups into Lexa’s chest thinking of how long Octavia had to endure this and take over her position while she temporarily lost her mind in Polis. 

“Hey… Bellamy is a dumbass. Octavia told you herself when she came to Polis, love. She is fine. She has Indra now. She is not alone in this.” Lexa assures, knowing exactly why this was upsetting her so much. “You cannot be everywhere all at once, hodnes (love). Neither of us can. Indra was happy to help. So was everyone else, I promise.” She assures as she hears the door start jigging and the lock pop. Giving a heavy sigh of disapproval and glaring at Indra. 

“She is right. I was happy to help. Especially with annoying your incredibly irritating mother.” Indra grins striding in with a tray of tea for them. 

“Really?” Lexa mutters, with a heavy sigh of disapproval. “Why did I even bother locking that?” 

“Beats me.” Indra shrugs as she walks over closer to them. “Now put your tiny tits away and drink your tea.” She mutters like she was telling them what time it was. Clarke snorts out a laugh before she can help it. The look of immediate offense Lexa has all over her face does nothing to stop it. “Don’t you look at me like that. Who do you think taught you how to wrap those?” Indra warns, walking over to hand a chuckling Clarke her tea cup, tenderly wiping away the tears and kissing the girl's forehead, then turns to give the other Heda her tea. Since Lexa has managed to pull her shirt down and scoot back, Indra considers this a win regardless of the huffs of protest that go with it. “Almost burned your tits off when you did that last time. You’d be crazy if you think I’m about to bring you back like that to Nann before your big ceremony.” Indra huffs as she sits on the bed. 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME WHEN I WAS 13!” Lexa protests instantly. This is when Clarke’s eyes widen and look over at Lexa curiously.

“You should’ve seen Gia screeching into our room. ‘Wexa burns her boobies off!’ Didn’t help that Jagx came in all but inconsolable that his favorite person got hurt just hearing this.” Indra explains in a perfect little kid voice that has both of them snorting in laughter. “I thought you spilled something on your wrap or something..” She continues as Lexa cackles louder. 

“Oh keryons (spirits), I forgot about that!” Lexa barks out in laughter wiping her eyes. 

“Gia used to call my wraps ‘boobies’.... Used to ask me each morning ‘yous gonna wears yous boobies, Nomi?’ Like they physically put the boobs onto my body.” Indra chuckles, wiping her eyes with laughter. Clarke is snorting in laughter at this story. 

“I was making tea while getting ready for training, hadn’t put a shirt on yet, just went to go make it and get back in bed while I was waking up. I had no idea that Gia had crawled into my warm bed when I went to go make it. She scared the bejeesus out of me and I wound up spilling that boiling cup all down my chest. Had to joken (fucking) skip training for a week!” Lexa pouts as Indra chuckles. 

“You burned your tits off, child… of course you didn’t train. They had to grow back!” Indra jibes, slapping the girl’s leg as Clarke loses it. “And it serves you right. You know how many times I woke up to your freaking creepy ass face all up in my grill in the middle of the night? It’s incredible I didn't have a heart attack before now!” Indra mutters in total honest thought that has Clarke and Lexa falling over each other. 

“Jagx was so much worse!” Lexa cackles wiping her eyes. 

“Ughh… he was!” Indra chuckles with a nod. “Child would have the gall to ask… right after he about made me piss myself… ‘yous sweepin Nomi?’… every single freaking time. Apparently this is how Drax always knew which kid it was.” Indra grins at Lexa who snorts in laughter. 

“Was O okay with Bell and all?” Clarke asks worriedly after a couple quiet moments of idle chuckling and tea sipping. 

“Sha (yes). Sure it was hard at first but I think she really enjoyed being the one in charge now.” Indra chuckles honestly with a grin. 

“Fuck… she would…” Clarke snorts in amusement. 

“What are they doing now?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“Bugging the joken (fucking) hell outta me every 5 minutes to ask if you’re okay yet.” Indra deadpans as Lexa snorts out in cackles at this right along with Clarke. Right on cue they hear the front door creak open. Without missing a beat the chief turns and yells out a firm “NO!” There is silence for a few minutes as the door just creaks back closed. Indra smirks back at them in a ‘told you’ gesture while the two Hedas are falling over each other in laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandrook77… I 100% did the ring design FOR YOU!!! I don’t even know if you read this anymore. BUT! After I did the floor plan, I found it A LOT easier to write about. Found myself looking back on it while writing other chapters… So, before I described the rings. Okay… that’s a lie… I attempted to describe them… failed… got frustrated. Emailed Sappholian a couple times in frustration to bounce ideas off of… then just grabbed my ipad and started playing around with ideas. And holy crap… This made it SOOOOO much easier for me to describe AFTER I made this. 
> 
> {If you lived under a rock while reading this and you have no fucking clue what the hell I am talking about... here: 
> 
> {Clarke’s ring: [ https://postimg.cc/GHtXJ4vW ] }  
> {Lexa’s ring: [ https://postimg.cc/ZvZLdR4M ] }
> 
> Go forth and look at those beautiful links and admire it to kingdom come!} 
> 
> Yes, I hand drew this on my ipad. That is my handwriting. My drawings… etc. But, OH MY GOODNESS! It was SOOOO much less of a headache to put up here than last time! Why you ask? Because… BEEN THERE, DONE THAT!! And it was very handy for Sappholian to see what the fresh hell I was talking about when attempting to edit this hot mess. And I was of ZERO help because I was brain dead for a solid two days after whipping these bad boys out. Literally didn’t know why. That is how brain dead I was guys… It wasn’t until I saw Sappholian get to a page before the images that it hit me in the face. And I kid you not... I was like Octavia in the playground scene trying to get Sappholian to HURRY UP AND CLICK THE FREAKING LINKS!! While Sappholian was all… ‘I gotta go to a city council meeting.’ **Insert a NANN or Lexa eye roll here** I may or may not have said, ‘fuck the city! Keep reading!’ Don’t’ worry the images were seen… also apparently, I forgot to mention my other hobby is painting landscapes…. Ha… well before I started writing this that is… I did it A LOT during school. Acrylic mostly… I am self-taught. Nothing fancy or anything. That is why I know how to go in such painting detail with Clarke… And why she tends to paint a lot of landscapes in this one… because… that is what I know how to paint… I can’t paint people or anything living like animals for shit… don’t ask me why… One comes naturally the other doesn’t. Who knows. 
> 
> And in regard to the continual... 'What did you research this chapter questions...' Well...  
> RINGS... HOLY FUCK! And gems! That naturally originate in the United States.... guys... hours... of my damn life... gone on geology sites... Lord... oh and Kids rooms. I wanted to make Octavia's room realistically HERS. This was the one scene i wrote at like 3am one night. Octavia's bedroom reveal scene. 
> 
> So yea... It was alot I packed into this big ol' 50. There were so many scenes in here that i could call my favorite. One of the many... the pubic hair scene. I wrote this a while back and thought i had it in this chapter. Wanted to show Clarke was FULLY done with Rattop.. even her body acknowledge it... Even though she always reacts weird to stuff like this... This was one of the last scenes I added to this story. Sappholian doubted it would fit... LOL. I MADE IT FIT! Literally wrote it down in like 10 minutes. Also Jasper was SUPER fun to write in here. His comments and things that happen around him were SOOOO entertaining to come up with. 
> 
> So yea... Let me know what you thought!!!! Give me those opinions and reactions! I love them!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my peeps. Sappholian lost internet partway through this one and we've been waiting for it to be restored. Apparently some yahoo ran over the junction box and it became a bigger problem than anticipated. So THANK YOU for being patient on this one! Sappholian was a champ on this one for multiple reasons. Not just blazing through this to edit as fast as possible knowing how many people were anxiously waiting. Therefore, I will not keep you waiting a second longer. So without further ado, here is chapter 51.

After a cup of tea, a few more hilarious stories of Indra’s yongons and a couple honey cakes added in, Clarke pushed up from the bed and washed her face in the bathroom to erase any evidence of crying. After stripping off the excess armor until she was down to what was comfortable to wear all day, she sat on the bed to let Lexa fix her hair. Closing her eyes, she let the feeling of Lexa running long tan fingers through her blonde hair take over, helping her senses to relax and decompress a bit.

They ate dinner with the citizens of TonDC, and Clarke assured her friends she was fine. Just wasn’t used to that ‘Ark’ feeling and it took her by surprise. None of them doubted it, the feeling still got to them at times too. Though, now that Clarke was here and their ties to Skaikru unwinding, it seemed to fade for them. It is only now that they begin to realize it only faded for them because it transferred over to Clarke. They joked around as they ate like old times but the conversation eventually turned to the issues at hand, just as it always does. Clarke asks if they have seen the mock camp yet and everyone responds differently. Some nod and said Indra took them one day when they asked about it. Others shake their head and say they have no interest to know or care about the council anymore. 

All of them insist on dragging her and Lexa over to meet their families, introducing them to all their new brothers and sisters by name, explaining everything about them in excited rushed statements that have Lexa smirking in amusement. The Hedas understand, knowing full well that the concept of a brother or sister is one of the coolest things to a former Skaikru. Clarke and Lexa personally invite each family that happily adopted her friends to Polis for their entwining, letting them know that rooms were already being prepared for them in Heda’s tower for the occasion. Now, for most Trikru like these simple families who saw a need and happily met it without question for these kids, staying at Heda’s tower would be akin to a pre-bomb person getting to stay the night at Buckingham Palace with the queen of England. So, this absolutely leaves the youngest members, and even some of the oldest, in bewildered shock, unable to say or form simple words. They just stare at the two Hedas like they might sprout a third eye at any moment. Yet, each one still tries to protest this in the same breath. 

“This is a great honor, Heda and Wanheda. We will cherish it for the rest of our days. Truly. But we are just simple farmers. Surely those accommodations will be needed for more important individuals than us.” Monty’s adopted father respectfully protests, as did each sweet family before them that had taken in her friends. Clarke smiles and steps forward, clutching the rough hands of this hardworking man who gladly took in another mouth to feed without hesitation. 

“You took in one of my best friends. A Skaikru, who you knew helped kill your own kru... horrifically. And yet you never once hesitated to take in Monty as your own son. Even after he insisted on trying to keep the crops going in Skaikru, trekking back and forth wearing himself out. You never stopped caring for him. You ensured his well-being, encouraged him to be whatever made him happy, nourished his spirit that had been trampled by his own kru, and loved him unconditionally asking nothing in return. And for this… for this I will ALWAYS be grateful. Because you have no idea just how rare this is in Skaikru. Love, gifts, support.... EVERYTHING is conditional. ANYTHING can be taken away if you do the wrong thing. You are just grateful to even have parents in Skaikru. It doesn’t matter what kind of person they are: good, bad, horrible or abusive. At least you have them. Because when you don’t, you rarely survive. You’re usually killed, or starved to death. So, you stepping up and caring for one of my own like this, it is a gift you have given, not only to Monty, but to me as well. More than you will EVER truly know.” Clarke assures resolutely, the man is left in tears hearing this passionate statement just as all the others were before him. And even though Lexa has heard this so many times now, it still pains her to have to hear of life they’d had before Clarke came down to be with her. 

When they get to old Widow Liala, both Hedas quickly decide she has got to be one of the most adorable people on earth with the way she dotes on Jasper something fierce, nearly as much as he seems to do to her. It turns out she has quite an expansive extended-family that reside in nearby Trikru villages, much like Indra’s kids do. Apparently, all the extended family are quite enamored by Jasper already, not that anyone is shocked by this after hearing how the two bonded over their lost loves; Liala with her houmon who passed twenty winters ago, Jasper with Maya in Mount Weather. 

This is when they also find out that each of her friends now have rooms quite similar to Octavia’s. Indra led all of them in the remodels and used them to reinforce the tree caring lessons. Some were reconstructed and updated from old rooms. Harper’s room had been a clothes closet that was expanded and personalized to her, they’d even fitted an elevated cubbyhole bed like Zaera’s. They completely renovated the Widow Liala’s tree to be more accessible for her like Orlan’s had been. Something Jasper was insistent on them doing before his room was even started. 

When they ran out of rooms to build, they went through to meticulously examine each of their families’ trees with Indra. Monty’s family got a HUGE overhaul that almost rivaled old Widow Liala. Rooms were expanded and outfitted in ways that seemed obviously needed but no one had previously had time to do, remaining content just to have a roof to sleep under and food on the table. Storerooms got expanded and a generous amount of additional shelves were added. All of Monty’s brothers and sisters got room expansions and bunk beds - the concept of which was apparently VERY foreign to the Trikru. Even Lexa was baffled when they showed her, casting a puzzled look at Clarke who chuckles along with Monty. 

“This is why a lot of us never had our own rooms.” Clarke chuckles in explanation. “They lived in one room with many beds like that, a table that popped out to eat on, a desk somewhere if you were lucky. That was it. If there’s ANYTHING we Skaikru are really good at, it’s shoving as much as we can into small spaces.” She shrugs. 

“See. This still baffles them when I tell them this!” Monty exclaims with a smirk. 

“Always the same face?” Clarke hums curiously. 

“Yep.” Monty sighs. 

“Huh…” Clarke mutters. 

“Right?” Monty nods. 

This has Lexa smirking at them in amusement. If that wasn’t a big enough of a project, they had moved on to the family barn and sheds, doing the same to each of the farm trees and coming up with cool inventions to make agriculture easier and increase production. Having completed that task, they were now in the process of going around ALL of TonDC to do repairs and maintenance. There’s still more to learn, and they’re happy to help when they can where it is needed. After all, these people took them in when they didn’t have to, filling a need where they saw it was needed. So the 100 in Trikru did the exact same thing back. It felt right for them. Indra was also happy to continue their lessons in tree-craft. They were correct in having more to learn, might as well make it useful in the process. Most Trikru goufa learned to do this over a lifetime of living in a tree. These 100 kids had to resort to crash courses and on-the-job training. This was a first and Indra was happy to do it. It was well needed anyway. 

~~~

Later that night, while everyone else in the house is sleeping soundly, one still lay awake staring at the ceiling. Hopeful that eventually sleep would wash over her, but after several hours, Clarke gives up. Pushing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom, she relieves herself and washes her hands, then sneaks quietly out of the room so as not to wake Lexa. It was incredible she was still asleep after Clarke had awakened. She had, like, a built-in alarm for when Clarke was awake or something. With such sensitive hearing and senses, Lexa ALWAYS knew somehow. Clarke didn’t want to jinx this miracle, so she takes extra precautions to be quiet and only relaxes when she’s far from their room. 

In the moonlight, Clarke walks softly through Indra’s house, smiling at random decorations or artifacts she finds. She peeks in Octavia’s room and has to stifle from laughing out loud. O is sprawled out with her bear in her ‘Nanna pajamas’ snoring at the top of her loft bed. How on earth O sleeps in these weird contorted positions is beyond her. But it's adorable, nonetheless. Clarke carefully tucks the blanket up around O that had fallen away from her constant movements. 

Quietly climbing back down, she grabs the first pair of pants and shirt off their floor, not even caring if they’re hers or Lexa’s, then grabs her boots by the front door and shoves her feet into them. When she finally gets outside, Clarke turns and climbs straight up, seeking out a comfortable perch then lying back to look at the stars above her. Now outside, Clarke shivers a bit. She should’ve brought a jacket, at least. Too late now. 

She misses home, which is weird for Clarke to even consider after not having a real home for so long. But it is true. Gods, does she miss Polis. All of it. Her bed. Nann. Amma. Her blanket. The families. The friends. Paulie. The comfort. The maidens. Not being so fucking close to the Ark. All the stress, anxiety, all that pressure that comes with the Ark and Skaikru. Here, for whatever reason, it is SO much louder. Like someone turned up the volume, and she can’t get it to shut up. It just keeps playing over and over in her mind. It’s driving her insane.

“You scared the skrish out of me!” Lexa hisses furiously throwing, Clarke’s Wanheda coat at her, causing the blonde to jolt violently not having heard her.

“Well the feeling is fucking mutual, damnit!” Clarke gasps, attempting to restart her heart. Lexa smirks for half a second at that.

“I thought you were wandering around Indra’s house naked!” Lexa finally huffs, rolling her eyes as she sits down beside her lover.

“So close! But no…” Clarke chuckles in amusement as Lexa swats her with a laugh.

“Those are my pants.” Lexa chuckles.

“Not anymore.” Clarke grins.

“Well if it is any consolation, I am wearing yours now.” Lexa informs her with a roll of her eyes and pulls Clarke to her as they look up at the stars, sneaking a few kisses to the side of Clarke’s face as they watch shooting stars light up overhead of them.

“Lex?” Clarke whispers timidly.

“Hmm?” She hums casually.

“What if it was this place that drove me crazy? Not the mountain. Just being here for so long.” Clarke whispers worriedly, biting her lip.

“It only has power over you if you let it, hodnes (love).” Lexa answers softly.

“I know… It’s just...this place. It feels like its very spirit is dark. Heavy almost, looming over me whenever I’m near… I hate it.” Clarke confesses snuggling in closer to Lexa for comfort.

“It’s the first time you have been back, ai hodnes (my love). You need to give yourself a break. The first time will always be the hardest. It will get easier. It won’t always feel like this.” Lexa assures kissing the top of Clarke’s head.

“Promise?” Clarke whispers, feeling so small, fragile and broken in this moment.

“I promise,” Lexa nods resolutely, holding her tighter. 

“I miss home,” Clarke whimpers with a pout, bottom lip trembling, overwhelmed from the day and unsure how to process much more. 

This declaration has Lexa grinning like a Cheshire cat. She can’t help it. Clarke considers Polis, Lexa’s home, her own. Yes, technically they are getting entwined soon, but still... It’s almost jaw dropping to hear this declaration, having never thought this would work out and that all the odds were stacked against them. Finally... Finally, something seemed to work for them. Clarke looks back to see why Lexa is so quiet and chuckles slapping her. “You are SO WEIRD!” She snorts shaking her head.

“Say it again!” Lexa urges.

“You’re weird?” Clarke mutters looking bewildered back at Lexa like she’s lost her mind.

“Not that!” Lexa cackles shaking her head.

“Oh! I miss home?” Clarke asks, unsure. 3

The same grin but wider… bigger than Clarke ever remembers it being before… overtakes her lover’s face instantly. Contagious, it moves to her own within a few heartbeats from watching her lover being so happy. They lay in each other’s arms watching the stars for a while later. Until finally Lexa turns to Clarke with a frown.

“Come on… we should get back inside.” Lexa whispers to Clarke.

“Alright.” She sighs heavily, getting up and following Lexa down the tree. Quietly they both remove their boots, setting them down in the same places as before, and silently move up the stairs

“Okay, be extra quiet.” Lexa warns as they tip toe into the house. “We don’t want Indra knowing we lef…” 

Right at this moment a throat clears from the living room. Lexa’s green eyes grow wide in panic and both freeze mid-step. “Jok (fuck) !” She squeaks as Clarke grabs her hand in alarm. There, sitting in her comfortable chair holding both sets of pajamas in her hand, is Indra, giving THE BEST furious-mother look Clarke has ever seen.

“I am so glad I peed before I left…” Clarke whispers.

“That is THE LAST time I am asking either of you if you WANT something to help you sleep!” Indra huffs, rising from her chair. “Next time, I am just drugging both of your asses!” She declares, holding their pajamas out for them to change into. As they start heading for their room, Indra speaks up again. “Nope. You two are sleeping in my bed because I don’t trust you anymore. AND it will thrill the hell outta that yongon in the morning when she sneaks into my bed.” Indra smirks. Both girls grin at this and nod, moving to Indra’s huge bed to change, then crawling under the covers as Indra prepares the magic sleepy juice for both girls. Striding in, she hands a cup to each one.

“YOU MADE IT LIKE NANNA!!” Clarke cheers excitedly.

“Not exactly. But, yes, I did. Just for your spoiled butt.” Indra chuckles as she gets back in bed. Pulling up the furs and grabbing the back of Lexa’s pajamas right on cue. “Nice try.” She smirks pulling Lexa down who’s sporting a great little pouty face.

“I still like Nanna’s the best. But THAT was awesome!” Clarke burps with a chocolate milk laced smile of happiness. Indra snorts in amusement.

“I feel so honored.” Indra mocks with a little quiver. Like she was just handed an award, and she is now overcome with emotion. It has Lexa chortling beside her and Clarke close behind. Eventually, both snuggle up under the furs and start getting comfortable.

“You’re hogging Indra!” Clarke grouches.

“The bed is literally the size of Heda’a… why must I be the centerpiece?” Indra mutters groggily as Lexa snorts in laughter.

“Because we both know we won’t get a chance when Octavia gets here.” Clarke protests.

“Good point.” Indra chuckles with a smirk, agreeing that her child was a little leech. 

Clarke and Lexa fall asleep practically on top of each other, legs and arms tangled while snuggled right up next to Indra. Clarke's face is squished into Lexa’s chest, snoring, though she is clutching Indra’s hand like a makeshift Paulie. Lexa is scooted right up against the chief as close as she can get, her head resting on Indra’s chest snoring soundly right along with the chief. 

When Octavia stumbles in super early the next morning, much earlier than Indra was used to. She grins despite her drowsiness and scrambles to the bed as fast as she can, crawling under the covers at the foot of the bed until she is right on top of Indra, wiggling until she is satisfied and sighs contentedly. Indra smirks with eyes still closed having no doubt who that is. Always entering the exact same strange way each morning, instead of pulling back the covers and sliding in like everyone else. Oh, no! Not Octavia! At least, not in Indra’s bed, for some strange reason.

~~~

The next morning, the four Trikru women woke from Indra’s bed to begin preparing for their morning training session with Skaikru and Trikru. Since, let’s be real, they were VERY excited about watching this all go down that day, as well as the fact that they would be leaving shortly after to go back home - something Clarke was VERY much looking forward to. 

Everyone got battle ready, donning war paint, armor, and weapons to the hilt, as they had yesterday for the meeting with Skaikru. The training grounds were strategically placed halfway between Trikru and Skaikru, so ended up being a bit of a hike but no one seemed to mind. At least, Trikru didn’t. Skaikru, however, let their displeasure be known almost immediately after they arrived. This kind of display was something Trikru and the gonas normally just ignored, but Clarke did not fit in either of these categories and, according to Nanna, she wasn’t normal either. So, Clarke quickly addressed this annoying little quirk of her people by educating them on the strategic placement of the training grounds, that the warriors already had grounds farther INSIDE Trikru that Skaikru could’ve been forced to hike ALL THE WAY TO each morning, but had decided instead to make a new one between the two clans. Just to be considerate. Yet, she hadn’t heard ONE of the Trikru voice any objections from the tiniest to the oldest, Clarke pointed out to ALL of Skaikru, but it was ALL Clarke heard from each Arker-mouth the second they arrived. This left the Skaikru group looking rather sheepish as a result.

“She is getting REALLY good at these ‘shut the fuck up’ lectures!” Octavia snickers to Lexa who snorts in agreement.

“She’s had this building up for quite some time,” Lexa chuckles back with a smirk.

“I also want to specify that I had you learn how to defend yourselves WITHOUT guns for a specific reason. One of THE FIRST things the 100 learned when we came down here was just how idiotic it was to be SOLELY dependent on something that you do not have an unlimited supply of and that WILL EVENTUALLY RUN OUT. We all know just how fucked someone is when they run out of bullets. You are as good as dead. This way, you are not.” Clarke testifies as whispers sound off from Skaikru in realization. “Rest assured, I would never ask any of you to do something if I hadn’t already done myself. Anyone who says anything to the contrary obviously does not know me very well.” Clarke assures as several eyes look over at Bellamy who is adamantly ignoring this.

“So, you say…” Bellamy scoffs with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Oh yes… I took time out of my INSANELY busy schedule to come ALL the fucking way to Arkadia, so, I could check on all of you and speak to you, insisted on staying the night and PURPOSELY came to training HERE, so I could see how far you all have progressed, AS well as let you WATCH Lexa and I train, just because I am TOTALLY lying about this shit.” Clarke snarks, earning snorts of laughter from both sides almost instantly. “But, thanks to that reminder from Belloney over there,” she continues, igniting the crowd in roars of laughter at the new nickname, “I want to remind each of you about our little chat from yesterday. THIS. IS. YOUR. LAST. CHANCE.” Clarke reiterates slowly, dramatically punching out each word. “We are TRYING to help you to NOT DIE! All these tantrums do is ensure you will end up killing yourself and your entire kru.” She emphasizes staring each one down. “Is that what you want Bellamy? To kill yourself and all your kru?” She asks directly. 

“Of course not.” He scoffs. 

“Then maybe you should consider that before you decide to recklessly cause more trouble.” Clarke shoots back at him. “I mean would you RATHER have the council members in charge of you again?” She asks loudly as Skaikru shakes their head and grumble to themselves. “Have the grounders done anything that even remotely comes CLOSE to how many horrendous things the council has done to you?” Clarke asks seriously as everyone seems to pause and think. “No! They haven’t!” She states as people begin to answer quietly to themselves. 

“The council almost annihilated our entire kru. Their way obviously doesn’t work. It needs to change. But I know change is fucking hard! Trust me! It isn’t my favorite either! But right here and now, it is necessary in order for our survival. This is it, guys. You either decide to survive and adapt, or you decide to refuse to change and die. The choice is yours. I cannot make it for you, regardless of how much I wish I could.” Clarke pleads in a change of tactics, hoping it will help this message finally sink in for them. At least some of them. Any of them. “You are MY PEOPLE. MY KRU. And the 100 and I are PLEADING with you to try something better! We came down before you. We’ve already done this little dance you are doing now. We are attempting to protect you from having to live with the atrocities we now have to carry with us because of what we felt we had to do. And if you don’t believe us, go visit the dropship site that is now a mass grave for the people who just wanted to help us, only for them to die screaming as they burned alive. On my orders. It’s something that haunts my dreams to this day. I DON’T WANT THAT FOR YOU!” Clarke stresses honestly with pain laced into her eyes, so they can see this truth for themselves. “You guys have some of the most brilliant minds that I have ever known. Stop letting pride get in your way. Think with logic. What is the harm in LEARNING more? Mr. Mullen, in our 4th grade class, you taught us to strive to be lifelong learners. Did you not?” Clarke asks as the man’s face changes. 

“I did, Miss Griffin.” Mr. Mullen states loudly, with a grin of remembrance. 

“Well, there you go then, Skaikru. So can we all just agree to try to learn something new? To better ourselves and our kru as a whole?” Clarke asks with large, hopeful eyes. Eventually a few nods begin and a rumble of discussion. “I was REALLY looking forward to seeing how well you have all progressed. I’ve heard some of you have gotten quite good.” Clarke proclaims as smirks begin to show from Skaikru. “Now, please start pairing up. My partner, before any of you ask, is already Lexa, or Heda as you have been taught to respectfully call her. But remember, training partners need to be chosen carefully. They can either bring out the best in you and help you excel faster, or they will do the opposite. So don’t hesitate to switch around until you feel you have the best training partner for you and vice versa.” Clarke coaches as she walks through the sea of Skaikru and Trikru beginning to pair off. 

“Clarke and I always start with a few warm-ups. It helps loosen up our muscles to prevent pulling or hurting anything. It should also be noted that if you are already injured you should not participate today. Let your body heal first. Injuring it further will not better your training, only set it back.” Lexa explains carefully, getting a few nods of understanding. Except one. 

“That’s bullshit. Clarke injured me.” Bellamy argues. 

“Because you insisted on being a dumbass and not listen to the recommendations you were given on how to behave.” Clarke states like it was obvious. 

“The rest of your kru followed these instructions. Therefore, they get to train today.” Lexa nods in agreement. 

“So this is punishment?” Bellamy exclaims affronted.

“If you want to think of it like that, go right ahead. But it's a general rule that if you are already injured you never train in order to avoid exacerbating the injury, as Lexa JUST SAID. And, trust me, it's infuriating. I’ve had to do this many times despite my own protests as well.” Clarke assures, as Bellamy just crosses his arms defiantly and glares at her. 

“Fine. I guess we can all wait until you decide to follow instructions for once.” Lexa hums setting down her staff and leaning on it. All of Trikru stops as well and turns to look at the insolent boy. It takes all of two minutes before someone from Skaikru shouts out. 

“Son, they are right. Participating is not a smart move. Now you don’t have to stay here and watch. You may go back to the ark if you wish. But don’t ruin this for the rest of your people who want to learn.” Mr. Mullen states loudly as he walks forward. 

“Shut up old man. You are not the boss of me.” Bellamy barks hotly, beginning to move and get up in the Skai elder’s face. Immediately, ordinary Trikru closest to the pair step forward to block Bellamy from Mr. Mullen. 

“Elders, regardless of Clan affiliation, are to be respected and honored. They have come before us and have lived longer than us. Without them, you would not be here.” One of the Trikru protecting Mr. Mullen asserts. 

“Listen to the advice of your elders, not because they are always right, but because they have had more experience at being wrong.” His friend nods in agreement. Skaikru immediately begins to whisper to one another at this. Trikru just protected one of their people when they didn’t have to. 

“BELLAMY!” Octavia barks, marching forward irately as the sea of people part for her.

“Oh shit… here we go…” Clarke mutters as Lexa snorts in amusement. 

“Octavia?” Bellamy exhales in surprise, having no idea she was here. 

“No, it’s a fucking bunny rabbit.” Octavia huffs, rolling her eyes as Skaikru falls over themselves in laughter. “Your face looks fucking disgusting. Seriously. Did you even look in the goddamn mirror this morning? And before you argue, it was deserved and fairly lenient, in my honest opinion.” She began scowling at him. “I have never been more ashamed to be related to you than I am right at this moment. You ARE NOT the big brother who helped raise me. I don’t have a motherfucking clue who the hell you are right now because all I see is a man-child throwing a tantrum like a toddler. Which is sad because I miss my big brother. Now if you don’t mind. I WOULD REALLY appreciate it if YOU’D STOP BEING A MOTHERFUCKING JACKASS WHO INSISTS TO RUINING THIS FOR THE REST OF US.” She growls angrily at him, nearly spitting in his face she is so furious. 

“Yeah dude! I did not get up at the fucking asscrack of dawn to stand out here and watch you throw a motherfucking tantrum!” Someone calls out in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re spoiling this for the rest of us, man!” Another shouts out. 

“Well, I for one agree with Bellamy.” A guy asserts, with several voices of agreement shouted out. 

“Fine, raise your hand if you agree with Bellamy.” Clarke instructs as a bunch of former guards raise their hands. “Good. Now that we know who you are, all of you can go over and sit out with him.” She instructs straightaway as a chuckle goes through the crowd. Skaikgonakru immediately move to each outed guard member and unceremoniously drags them over to sit with Bellamy. 

“Great. Now that that’s over, back to what we were saying….” Clarke instructs turning on her heel as she walks through the sea of Skaikru and Trikru. 

Lexa joins her as people begin to warm up and spar together, and offers tips here and there about adjusting feet, arms and body movements where needed, regardless of clan affiliation. It makes Clarke chuckle that several Skaikru are baffled that the Heda of twelve clans cares enough to adjust their stance. Eventually, they end up using each other to show the trainees how to properly execute the moves as they’ve been instructing, such as how to turn a foot here or torque the body correctly. 

“The reason we spar is to test ourselves. You can read all you want on how to defend yourself, or watch someone else do it and assume you know, BUT! Until you actually do it, you will not know FOR SURE if your body and your mind are accurately communicating to one another or not. But the first rule of having a sparring partner is to TAKE CARE OF THEM. Respect your training partners, guys. I can’t stress this enough… They are sacrificing their body, time and energy to make you better at defending yourself. And if you hurt them, you cannot train.” Clarke explains as everyone begins to spar with one another more seriously and both leaders move around and praise various individuals of both clans. 

“Clarkey?!” Jasper asks, practically bouncing excitedly over them. 

“Yes?” Clarke chuckles in amusement. 

“Can you spar with Heda now?! PLLLLEEEEAAAASSEEEEEE!!!” He whines dramatically, throwing his head back and all-out groveling at her feet as Indra and Lexa cackle at him. 

“YEAH!!!! PLEASE CLARKE! We wanna see you go all badass grounder-of-death and shit!” Monty adds, nodding fervently. 

“Lasted longer than I thought they would…” Indra chuckles. 

“FIIIINNNNEE!!” Clarke exhales, as Jasper and Monty both dance in celebration causing more snorts of laughter to erupt around them. Turning, Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand to find a good spot to spar, circling up with Indra and Octavia as they work through various warm-ups and stretches. 

Indra and Octavia are sparring partners for the most part, but they eventually end up having to enforce the training-circle boundaries for Lexa and Clarke as the crowd quickly gathers. Indra is 100% okay with this considering their group has to TREE-SPRINT back into Polis today. She would like Octavia to have the energy to actually do this. After all, when they left Polis none of them had trained. They just left. Indra does NOT intend to push her luck on this one. She’d rather the child have EXCESS energy, which she doubted would be the case given how worn out she was last time. Octavia was still recovering from being starved almost all of her life and having to build up that stamina as she goes as a result. 

Most of Trikru begin to climb trees and watch from above, leaving Skaikru on the ground to watch the Hedas flip, twirl, and perform complex attacks and defense moves on one another. Thankfully, since the Skaikru had been training on how to defend themselves for some time before the Hedas arrived, most actually UNDERSTAND just how difficult these moves are to pull off. 

Clarke and Lexa pay them all no mind as they laugh and joke with one another. When Lexa is the first to flip over Clarke to dodge an attack, she retorts with a “fucking show off,” which has the crowd snickering as Lexa grins slyly back at her, not even disputing this whatsoever. And when Clarke does a triple flip to dodge Lexa’s attack a few minutes later, Lexa responds with “Oh yes, those extra two flips really helped you there,” provoking the crowd in laughter once again as they lightheartedly teased one another. If one of them spotted a move or something that could be corrected for the other, they stopped to point it out and aid the other to achieve this. If one landed a hit, the other would ask to be shown how they did this. It has Skaikru a little floored that neither gets offended when they do this, not even once. It is a sight they aren’t used to seeing from one of their own. Well… at least not at this level. Most of their leaders would never help an opponent or allow an opponent to help them.

By the end of the training session, staffs are moving so fast that they are nothing but blurs. Indra nixed the use of swords when Skaikru repeatedly forgot where the boundaries were in their excitement to watch. She’d rather one of the branwodas get knocked out instead of arms accidentally getting cut off. As murmurs of confusion begin to rumble around her, Indra finally speaks up.

“Okay. You two showed off enough with the speed and precision. Now slow down a bit so they can see how you execute the moves.” Indra coaches with a proud grin.

“Sha.” Both respond at once. Gasps and whispers increase significantly from those on the ground as the girls intentionally slow their strike speed, allowing them to see each move in its entirety instead of just how the two end up, analyzing foot placement and direction of spins now. Each make sure to do moves they were teaching others multiple times, wanting to give these individuals more of a chance to see it done in different circumstances and ways. The slower presentation has Bellamy and half the guard grinning smugly from the timeout-area, believing that the two are exposing their secrets that can be used against them later, as they fervently whisper plans to one another. 

~~~

“Bellamy and the others beside him are up to something.” Lexa whispers as they spin and dodge one another in the circle. 

“Geez… They are like fucking cockroaches, aren’t they?” Clarke grumbles, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa. “What do we do to stop it?” She asks wearily. 

“Nothing. I say we let it happen. They need to see their actions have consequences.” Lexa replies, as she flips over Clarke with ease. 

“REALLY?” Clarke asks excitedly. 

“Without killing them, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes as she blocks another attack. 

“Spoil sport.” Clarke pouts as she slides under Lexa’s legs. 

All Lexa does to warn Indra is hold her gaze a few seconds longer than necessary, then flit her gaze over to Bellamy and his cohorts. The Chief subtly looks over at the boys and makes a hidden gesture to ready her gonas in the tree. They acknowledge the command by leisurely strolling over to the group, appearing as though they are simply watching the sparring match between Clarke and Lexa. 

“Okay, it’s impressive. I give them that. But I doubt they can hold it up when up against a real opponent.” One of Bellamy’s friends sighs loudly over to Bellamy. 

“Yeah. You’re right. They’d never be able to keep this up with one of us.” Bellamy nods in agreement as the others snicker behind them. The people around the boys look at them like they are growing an arm out of their face. Meanwhile, Indra has to physically grab the back of Octavia’s shirt to keep her from walking over to pummel him again. She struggles and continues muttering expletives under her breath furiously while Indra smirks proudly at her fiery yongon. 

“Are you volunteering?” Lexa asks, making Clarke chortle at the look on their faces not expecting either of them to hear them that far away. 

“Sure, sounded like it to me.” Someone from the tree calls out, with other similar answers following from both sides.

“Well, feel free to challenge us, Bellamy. Unless you are just full of shit and too scared to back up your arrogant mouth.” Clarke taunts. “Is that alright with you, my love?” She hums over to Lexa. 

“Sha, ai hodnes.” Lexa smirks back nodding in agreement.

“That means ‘yes, my love’ in Trigedasleng for all you Skaikru.” Clarke translates as a hum of understanding goes around. “And because we all know who the real boss here is… What about you Indra? This cool with you?” Clarke asks cautiously, as a snort of amusement goes around Trikru not AT ALL doubting this.

“Sha, en’s ku gon ai.” Indra chortles having to wipe a tear of laughter from her eyes.

“Indra said it is fine with her as well, for all of you who don’t speak Trigedasleng. Which means if you still don’t believe me, feel free to challenge Lexa or I. Because, BELIEVE ME, I would love NOTHING MORE than to allow ALL of Skaikru and Trikru watch you get your asses handed to you.” Clarke assures.

“You can speak Trigedasleng?!” Some shouts in disbelief.

“Sha, ai na chich op Trigedasleng. Daun laik hakom ai don fis klin oyo dig au. Emo don dig au oson sleng, bilaik kom spek oso na dig au omon seintaim.” Clarke replies without hesitation as all of Skaikru’s eyes widen in mystification.

“Yes, I can speak the language of the grounders. This is why I decreed that all of you are to learn. They learned ours. It is only respectful that we do the same.” Lexa translates with a smile as she stands next to Clarke.

“Thank you.” Clarke grins kissing Lexa quickly and addressing the crowd again.“Okay. I would like to clarify that today WILL NOT BE traditional challenges. They are dumbasses and do not understand what they are doing.” Clarke announces as disappointed groans sound off from Trikru. Indra snorts in laughter at this knowing full well why this was being protested against. Everyone in Trikru, and now half of Skaikru as well, knows who is going to win… quite easily at that. Trikru had just been hopeful that more of the troublemakers would be eliminated from corrupting the rest.

“Why? Scared, Clarke?” Bellamy chuckles as half the guard chortles around him.

“Would you like it to be a fight to the death?” Clarke asks without missing a beat, as the chuckling stops instantly. “Because THAT’S what a ‘traditional challenge’ entails.”

“That’s sick!” He frowns in disapproval of the savagery.

“So is your arrogant attitude and swollen face.” Clarke quips rolling her eyes as cackles erupt from Trikru and Skaikru alike.

“Fine, I challenge you, PRINCESS. Someone needs to knock some sense into you...” Bellamy roars furiously.

“Yes. You did such a great job of that last time as well.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes. 

“Can you even fucking see out of your eye? Or like… chew?” Clarke contends, frowning as she gets a better look at his jaw, then casts a worried glance over to Lexa. She doesn’t want to cause any lasting damage.

“Nyko, can you examine the branwoda to see if he is even well enough to fight?” Lexa asks, the healer who nods. Skaikru moves as Nyko hops down. He has taken over for Abby in the clinic and actually has earned respect from some in Skaikru.

“We do not want to create any lasting damage. Even for the likes of him.” Clarke explains to Skaikru who nods in agreement to this assessment.

“Nothing seems to be broken, thanks to your placement and force behind the punch, Wanheda. You spared him a lot of pain.” Nyko hums. “I do not condone fighting in his condition…” The healer begins as a groan erupts from the guard and Bellamy instantly begins to protest. “BUT!!” He begins loudly as the screaming dies down to listen. “… if he is still stupid enough to volunteer, perhaps a few broken bones, or eating everything through a straw for a couple of months, might do him some good.” The fisa warns sternly to the boy who is grinning… well... as well as he can at this point.

“I have one condition, Clarke…” Bellamy challenges. 

“Let’s hear it…” Clarke sighs rolling her eyes. 

“If I win, you have to come home where you belong and quit playing grounder.” Bellamy demands with a confident grin.

“I already have a home that I am planning to go to after I beat your ass. But sure. I will play your stupid ass game. If I win, you and your friends have to go to Camp Timeout with the council for being dumbasses and cruel to your kru… and Bell to your sister…. as soon as Nyko declares you medically fit to do so. Afterall... That is the camp's new name. It is only right you qualify as a cruel dumbass to attend." Clarke counters, looking over at Lexa who nods in agreement. 

“Personally, I don’t plan on losing.” Bellamy retorts back at her. “But any who do are no longer guards.” He asserts to his group of friends, who nod at him resolutely. 

“Bellamy, the guard doesn’t exist anymore.” Clarke sighs rolling her eyes.

“So you think.” Bellamy snaps back.

“Fuck. Did you make a little clubhouse too?” Clarke states in sheer incredulity of this. It was just sad. A cackle erupts from both sides: Trikru because they didn’t doubt they had done this; Skaikru because they all KNEW damn well they did actually have one. Octavia though frowns at him. She didn’t even recognize Bellamy anymore. It hurts to watch.

“Bell… I want you to remember this moment the next time you ask why I wished to be adopted by Indra.” Octavia states, frowning in disbelief that her brother is going through with this. 

Several things happen at this moment. Bellamy looks over with the utmost offense at his younger sister. Like he is in pure disbelief she would say such a thing to him. But Lexa notices that there are some members of Skaikru who seem to grasp what Octavia is getting at. All these individuals are sporting a similar frown to O’s at the moment. That is when Lexa starts to feel some hope that they can change. Because at least some of them seem to be getting it. Finally! And for those few, all this aggravation and effort was worth it if they finally changed their ways to live better, happier and wiser. Lincoln makes his way closer to Octavia and wraps his hands around her protectively. Octavia may be angry at her brother, but Lincoln knew this would be hard for her to witness, and he simply wanted to be there for her if she needed it. Indra and Lexa both smile in approval to him.

“Are you okay with this?” Clarke whispers to Octavia in concern.

“Just make it quick, please.” She whispers back with a sigh.

“Will do.” Clarke nods.

“If you joken (fucking) get one damn bruise on your pale little body...!” Indra hisses in warning.

“We will all be fucked... yeah… yeah…” Clarke finishes, waving her hand over her shoulder as Trikru erupts in cackles overhearing this.

“No… no…” Indra assures. “You two… You two will be fucked. I am unapologetically throwing both your asses under the bus if Heda Komfoni gets angry.” She retorts, earning a snort from both Hedas and Trikru. They all know exactly why Indra said this. They had ALLL met Heda Komfoni and did not blame her one bit. 

Bellamy is handed a staff and awkwardly twirls it around. Gratefully, (for Clarke) Bellamy stupidly rushes her and all it takes is one strategically placed jab from the end of her staff to his chin, delivered with all the force and power Clarke could muster behind it. She wanted him to fucking remember this. It instantly shatters his jaw bone and snaps his head back brutally. The combined pain of his jaw and whiplash knocks him out cold, hitting the ground with a thump as Nyko sighs and calls a few gonas down to help drag the stupid branwoda (dumbass) off to his healing lodge. Before they can, six of Bellamy’s huge friends rush Clarke all at once. Instantly blue eyes flash red as she hears Octavia scream right along with Lexa, who grabs her sword and orders gonas to hold off the rest of his buddies as she secures her future entwined. A voice in her head steadies her, though, causing her to pause until she is able to see those red eyes and sigh in relief. Wanheda executes a perfect spinning kick to all six skulls, dropping each one. By the time gonas drop to rush to her aid, all the men are out cold. The rest of Bellamy’s friends are wide-eyed in shock at seeing him fall so fast. Then, the rest of their strongest are dealt the same, immediately after Clarke’s eyes had turned bright red, which they are pretty sure is not fucking normal.

One moment, Clarke is standing in the training circle with six dudes charging at her and the next, she’s here in the field of flowers. Blue eyes blink a couple of times, until she hears a distinctly familiar booming voice overhead. Watching everything play out through her own eyes, unable to stop laughing at the look on the faces of Bellamy’s dumbass friends as they realize who they now face. 

~~~

“I AM THE COMMANDER OF DEATH, WANHEDA, PROTECTOR OF MY PEOPLE.” An unnaturally low voice thunders out, gesturing to the grounders. Said voice ALSO leaves zero doubt that this is most definitely not Clarke Griffin. Nope. She wasn’t crazy. She seems to be telling the truth. While some in Skaikru are whispering if anyone knows how to do an exorcism. Others are fairly sure this is the coolest shit they’d ever seen or heard, and are kinda okay with this… thing inhabiting Clarke at the moment. They say as much back, getting nods of agreement from the other whisperers. “THE REST OF HIS FOLLOWERS ARE TO GO IMMEDIATELY TO THE CAMP FOR BLINDLY FOLLOWING THESE USELESS FUCKS. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I AM NOT RIPPING YOUR BALLS OFF YOUR BODY AND SHOVING THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT FOR THE ATTEMPTED ASSAULT ON MY HOST!” Wanheda roars, marching over and spitting in the men’s faces causing several to piss themselves right then and there. This stops the whispering in its tracks. As much fun as joining the council in that horrible camp sounds, they’d rather stay quiet than join any of those boys. 

~~~

“Wait… Wait… I didn’t think girls’ voices dropped…” Jasper whispers confused.

“That’s Wanheda, dumbass.” Harper chuckles, slapping him.

“Wait… Death monster badass dude? REALLY?!” Jasper squeals excitedly, gaining several cackles from those around him. Wanheda smirks in Jasper's direction, obviously overhearing this. Seeming to remind him very quickly of the quirky blond currently cackling in a field of flowers. “OMG! IT SMIRKED AT ME!!” Jasper exclaims bouncing as Indra snorts before she can help it, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the boy.

~~~

“Heda, I want these worthless pieces of skrish(shit), who had the audacity to threaten your future entwined and the holder of my spirit, to be dragged off at once to that camp. I do not want them to change clothes before leaving or be given any unsoiled garments to change into. I want them to spend the rest of their time there looking as disgusting as their souls are inside them. Hopefully, this actually helps to warrant change,” Wanheda requests, turning to Lexa respectfully with a distinctly different tone of voice, though it is very much still not Clarke’s. It is spoken without anger laced in it, but with admiration and politeness.

“Much more lenient of a punishment than I was planning to issue.” Lexa states coldly.

“Yes, I am well aware of what you had planned, Heda.” Wanheda smirks at her in amusement. 

Lexa smirks right back knowing very well who was telling Wanheda right in this moment exactly what her love was planning to dole out. Snapping her fingers, a hoard of gonas drop from the trees and kneel reverently before Wanheda. The spirit smiles and nods as the gonas quickly move to do as instructed, while others follow Nyko’s orders and cart off the unconscious men so he can treat them. Though, not before insisting on tying the men up before ever allowing Nyko to approach them. 

Wanheda gets an amused look on its face all of a sudden and chuckles to itself as it strides over to Nyko, whispering something quietly for a few minutes. The fisa lets out a loud roar of laughter nodding his head in agreement. Whispering back and forth as Wanheda then comes over to kneel in front of a wide-eyed Octavia, who is currently clutching Indra’s hand in trepidation as Lincoln whispers that she is just fine, that Wanheda is good and will not hurt her. 

“I have been informed, by a nameless source, what you and Clarke had planned. And I believe a change of plan is in order, to a subject that will be much easier to monitor the… experimental progress of sorts.” Wanheda informs her looking over at Bellamy with a wink. Lexa snorts in laughter before she can help it. “Besides I have already discussed it with Nyko kom Trikru. He finds this little ‘experiment’ worthy of trial. Purely in pursuit of knowledge, of course. That way you can continue the studies that the Skaikru unjustifiably prevented you from.” Wanheda intones, before looking over at Indra. “As long as your Nomi (mom) is okay with it, that is,” it defers respectfully, bowing its head to the chief. Indra smiles to the honor the spirit just showed her by doing this. She and Lexa both know it didn’t have to. It was Wanheda. It had all the authority in its own right. It was proving a point that Wanheda approved of Octavia being cared for by the Trikru chieftain.

“I think this is an excellent idea. This will work wonderfully with our upcoming section on the scientific method that Lexa and I had already planned to implement next in our home studies.” Indra hums nodding to her hopeful excited child.

“That is very true!” Lexa nods in agreement. “And since the scientific method is how Nyko discovers the best treatments for all of us, I have no doubt he will be an invaluable resource to help with this section as well.” 

“SHUT UP! Wanheda just gave me…. Octavia kom Trikru... the official okay to give my dumbass brother a flower seed to test if it sprouts out his asshole… FOR SCIENCE!” Octavia gasps in sheer disbelief and excitement. Lincoln’s eyes bug out, and he shoots up his hand. 

“Indra… I know I already learned this in my goufa lessons…. But can I help!?!” Lincoln pleads desperately. Lexa smirks at him in amusement as Indra snorts with a nod. 

“CAN I BE THE CONTROL SUBJECT!” Jasper exclaims in a shrill cheer that has Lexa cackling. 

“Great. That weird child is going to INSIST on showing me his ass on the daily now.” Indra mutters in exasperation. Wanheda roars in laughter as it determines that Clarke is quite safe now and allows her to come forth again.

“Why the hell were we planning on sneaking it to Jasper again?” Clarke chuckles as Jasper is now excitedly informing them of what he hopes happens. Octavia looks at Clarke, at once recognizing Clarke’s voice again, running full tilt to her excitedly and enveloping her into a hug that she is FINALLY back. “Sorry if that scared you. They managed to piss off Wanheda…. A lot actually. It usually asks if I am okay that it takes over. That was the first time it didn’t.” Clarke chuckles in wonder. 

“I am okay with that.” Octavia mumbles, grateful she is okay. 

“I agree, hodnes (love).” Lexa smiles walking closer to her and grabbing her lover's face to kiss brazenly. Catcalls and shouts of approval resound that quickly earn a rude gesture from Lexa that causes cackles to erupt. “Thanks for tattling on me, by the way.” She frowns as Clarke chortles. 

“Duh! Who do you think would’ve had to listen to you beat yourself up about it for the next couple of years?” Clarke points out. 

“Alright, girls. We need to get ready to head back to Polis before some frustrated elder, whom we all know and love, sends out search parties.” Indra observes, prompting snorts of laughter from all three. As they head back to the village, allowing Lincoln, gonas and the 100 to help pack for them, they take the time to wash the kohl from their faces and remove the armor they don’t want to run in, handing it off to waiting hands who then pack and load horses for them. They opt to wear their same training clothes to run back in because, well, why not. They sit down for a quick meal with the rest of TonDC, as INSISTED on by the village elders, before taking their leave. Here Nyko finds them and updates them on Bellamy’s progress. 

“Now you know I can’t release him to go to that camp with a broken jaw,” Nyko hums to Clarke.

“Yeah, I know. But, he’s been there and done that and apparently it taught him nothing. Being kept here, separated from his cronies, will hurt him more. He can not do ANYTHING without someone's assistance now. Maybe it will bring him down a few pegs.” Clarke states matter of fact. 

The fisa chuckles and smirks over at Indra and Lexa. “You two have influenced this one too much. You know that?” He teases as Lexa beams approvingly. 

“That reminds me, Nyko. Indra and I were planning on Octavia’s next home study section to be on the scientific method. Inspired, of course, by your continual success with this. It is one we teach my goufa and natblida in Polis. And thanks to your brilliant nomfri (daughter), we have these handy worksheets made that I will be sending Indra.” Lexa explains as the fisa beams in pride at this. 

“Well, I have to say that is one of the MOST creative experiments I have ever heard of for this!” Nyko congratulates a proud Octavia. “And that is saying something with how many yongons I have taken in over the years.” He chuckles merrily. When Octavia goes to get her usual round of second helpings, the fisa frowns and bend down closer to the Hedas. “I would think this would’ve been included in Skaikru studies as goufa.” He whispers, concerned. “She wasn’t allowed to go as an ‘extra’, was she?” He asks, frowning deeply. Clarke sighs heavily and shakes her head no. 

“That is why Indra and I have taken over her course of studies. She will be receiving the best we can provide.” Lexa assures. “Amma and I are already planning on sending worksheets and lesson plans to Indra straight out of the Polis Tower school we’ve designed for all my goufa and natblida.” She promises. The fisa sighs in relief upon hearing this. He had heard how hard his yongon was working with Heda to continue to provide the best education to those kids. 

“Then I will allow the girl to tell me in her own time and spoil her senseless in the meantime. We have heard of some of these atrocities from Indra and the others. If it is as bad as they say, she deserves it.” He hums. 

“It is.” Clarke tells him with pain filled eyes. 

“You two know when my houmon finds out, that child doesn’t stand a chance right?” He whispers as Lexa snorts in laughter. 

“She will be the most spoiled child in all the clans.” Lexa cackles as she wipes tears from her eyes. 

“Amma’s nomon is here?!” Clarke asks excitedly, sitting up straighter. 

“Ahhh… ai nomfri (my daughter) claims another as her own, I see.” He chuckles knowingly. He’d seen that look MANY times before. 

“Mmhm. According to Komfoni, she gave Abby kom Skaikru QUITE the earful, as well.” Lexa hums as she eats, eliciting chuckles from the fisa. 

“That’s my girl!” He roars. 

“What about my nomfri (daughter)?” An older woman about the same age as Nyko asks while strolling over, her long dark braided hair with streaks of gray flows down her back. And even though Clarke knows they aren’t ACTUALLY biologically related, she SWEARS they have the EXACT same sweet, kind face causing her mouth to drop open in wonder. 

“Adopted another into the fold, and gave Abby kom Skaikru quite the lecture, it seems” Nyko relays as the woman chuckles in approval. 

“Ahh… well, welcome to the family dear! You can call me Komfoni Aymee.” The woman happily invites, coming over to a stunned-silly Clarke who’s stupidly grinning in sheer wonder at this idea. 

“I have two!” Clarke mutters in fascination to Lexa. 

“What?” Lexa chortles. 

“I got two Nannas!” Clarke exhales in disbelief. “I went from never knowing anyone who ever had one, to having two.” She exclaims with the grin.

“That is the Skaikru word for Komfoni.” Lexa whispers as the two hum in understanding. 

“You will have a whole bunch more than that if you say that any louder.” Aymee chuckles in assurance. 

That hazy grin of wonder persists after they leave the village. They move from the horses and start sprinting back to Polis, thankful that the goodbyes were quite easy since they will be seeing everyone at the celebration in a few days anyway.

“Okay, Clarke’s had that weird fucking look on her face the entire trip. What on earth did you two do before we left?” Octavia asks in baffled wonder to what sex could STILL be that good. Lexa chuckles at this. 

“She met Amma’s mother and father.” Lexa relays cackling as Octavia frowns at her in confusion. 

“I GOT ANOTHER NANNA!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief to Octavia overhearing this. 

“Oh… I got like an ARMY of those now! They’re the best! They literally enjoy nothing more than to keep you absurdly happy and well-fed. It’s the most incredible thing EVER!” Octavia exclaims in complete understanding of this. The two continue to discuss Nanna-perks with one another until Octavia finally turns to Clarke. “Hey, I gotta pee. Come watch me pee like a REAL Trikru gona!” Octavia gushes excitedly. Lexa almost falls off the branch she’s balancing on right along with Indra when Clarke squeals in response. Lexa and Indra are left sitting above the two waiting for them to finish so they can keep going, amused by the conversation going on below them. 

“FUCK!! It’s A BEEE!!” Clarke shrieks attempting to scamper away. 

“No wait! They need permission to land on you! Indra told me so!” Octavia insists nodding. 

“OHHHHH YEAAAAH!! They are all boys!” Clarke exhales in memory as Lexa snorts and slaps a grumbling Indra. 

“You think they have a little bee version of Wamplei kom thauz kodon (death by a thousand cuts)?” Octavia asks curiously as they climb back up causing louder laughter from both Indra and Lexa this time. 

“OH YEAH!!! With like their little stinger butts!!” Clarke gushes excitedly. 

The two are now mimicking tiny bee voices in a mock battle that has Indra and Lexa rolling. They continue this charade until Octavia is far too winded to participate any longer. When they reach the outskirts of Polis, Clarke is practically radiating in excitement. They managed good timing, having an hour to spare until Polis tower dinner was served. Octavia is struggling to put one foot in front of the other, she only manages a little grateful smile that they are almost done. 

“She’s not gonna make it to sunset.” Lexa whispers with a smirk to Indra. 

“Child isn’t gonna make it from the dinner table.” Indra mutters as Lexa chuckles knowingly. Clarke is practically bouncing off the walls greeting everyone she runs past quite happily. 

“NANNA!!!!” Clarke shrieks, throwing their door open loudly and rushing the elder. 

“Child, you smell like a pack of dead pauna.” the elder states, blanching as Lexa almost falls over in laughter. 

“Then I am just hugging you longer!” Clarke retorts, squeezing her tighter as the elder cackles. 

“She met Amma’s nomon,” Lexa relays as Komfoni hums in understanding. Octavia comes crawling in dramatically, red-faced from exhaustion. 

“Ahhh… so training and then running home might’ve been a little much, huh?” Komfoni chuckles, helping the girl up and carrying her to the dinner table, then watching her rest her hot face on the table and shove food in with both eyes closed. 

“Really? You could not wait 5 seconds for me to carry you in?” Indra chortles finding Octavia already at the table shoveling food in her mouth. 

“Kept hearing her chanting ‘food’ like it was her sole motivation or something.” Clarke smirks in amusement as the table laughs hearing this.

“Yeah… gonna need your help when she finishes, Nann.” Indra whispers with a smirk as her child seems to not even open her eyes once to eat, never lifting her head from the table.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Nann chuckles in amusement as she caters to all the runners before dishing out hers and Luna’s who dramatically slides in, stops and stares in open-mouthed wonder at Octavia. 

“Is she sleep eating? Is that a thing?” Luna asks, fascinated. 

“I think morning training and running might’ve pushed it a bit.” Indra chuckles with a smirk. 

“I knocked out Bellamy. Oh, and Wanheda got super pissed, then knocked out a slew Skaikru guards that were his dumbass buddies.” Clarke relays shoveling food in rapidly. Nann freezes in alarm and looks at Indra and Lexa who gulps. Quickly retelling the story before anyone gets anything more than that look on Komfoni’s face. 

“You broke his jaw and knocked him out cold?” Nann chuckles at the blonde who nods proudly. 

“Wanheda got all protective and shit, though. I was kinda excited to pummel those turds. Freaking spoiled it and everything.” Clarke pouts as Nann smirks at her. Suddenly a loud noise interrupts their conversation and all eyes look over at Octavia, her plate having been literally licked clean, now snoring with her face smushed into her plate. 

“Told you.” Indra smirks triumphantly at Lexa. 

“You really did though.” Lexa chuckles amused. “Her face is like in the plate and everything!” 

They let the girl sleep as they leisurely finish eating, chatting with one another until maidens come to gather the trays. 

“We didn’t think she would last long.” One of the maiden chuckles. 

“Indra, your quarters are ready for you and your nomfri. Your tub is ready for both of you to bathe as well.” The other maiden hums with a smile.

“I readied both of yours, too, my dears.” Nann smiles at Lexa and Clarke. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” Paxtn apologizes stepping into the room. “One of the maidens’ requested a carrier for Nomfri kom Indra (Indra’s daughter).” Smirking when he eyes her face down on her plate. “Yeah, we were all betting how long she’d last.” He chuckles in amusement. 

“Child practically slept while eating. Never even opened her eyes or lifted her head off the table.” Nann chuckles in amusement. 

“Seriously! She just shoveled the food right in…. It was so weird!” Luna exhales with wide eyes as the man chortles with Octavia in his arms. 

“You two do not touch that freshly made bed until AFTER you get out of the bath!” Nann orders right on cue like she ALWAYS does. This time it is right before she leaves with Indra to help bathe the snoring Octavia. 

“I’ll guard it with my life!” Luna grunts proudly as Lexa and Clarke smirk at her. Komfoni just rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind her. 

“How’s Rae been?” Clarke asks as she stands to go get ready for a bath. 

“Figured that puzzle out finally!” Luna responds, rolling her eyes exasperatingly. 

“How many days did it ta…” Lexa begins to ask only to be cut off a shrill alarm sound coming from Luna’s mouth. Jumping up from the chair to rush Clarke, waving her hands wildly. All while Clarke looks at Luna bewildered and then over to Lexa who is smirking. It isn’t long before Clarke figures out the alarm sound gets louder when she gets closer to the bed and fainter when she gets further from it. Which means Clarke is now enthusiastically using this to her full advantage… repeatedly as Lexa chuckles in amusement to the two. Neither backing down as the door finally flies open.

“Okay. What the hell is that?!” Catlea huffs in agitation, as Lexa almost falls over at the look all over her face. “Really?” She mutters looking at Lexa bewildered who cackles and shrugs. “How long have they been doing this?” She asks curiously. 

“Like 5 minutes now.” Lexa chuckles. 

The doors had been left open by Catlea, allowing Skaifaripa to skid in to investigate, marching right past the two standing by the table. Both smirk as they watch him resolutely waddle over to stand right in front of Luna and squawk FURIOUSLY at her. 

“I think I just got cussed out by a bird...” Luna remarks in disbelief. 

“Oh, without a doubt, man. He looks pissed.” Clarke cackles wiping her eyes. 

“What if I play you some songs?” Luna hums as Skaifaripa instantly perks up excitedly doing a little dance to her in approval. She chuckles and picks him up to ride on her shoulder. 

“Come on, Catlea… you haven’t lived until you’ve witnessed this.” Luna grins as she walks past them. 

Lexa chuckles watching the bird already dancing in anticipation. No doubt Baunmeizen will be beside herself to see Luna and that beloved instrument. Luna goes over to play for them regularly since they have been egg-sitting, taking turns in the nest to keep them warm. Though maidens are sure their room is warm already, the feathered-parents aren’t taking ANY chances. So Luna goes in to visit and play for them quite often along with some of the kids she is teaching to play. Oddly enough, the birds are the final approval of how well they are doing. That is their ‘final test’, as the goufa explain. Since they all know now that not even Wanheda has made it past this point. ONLY Luna. They have all been trying to beat her just to be able to say they beat Wanheda at SOMETHING. 

“YES!!!! Bubble butt time!!!” Clarke cheers, excitedly pulling a cackling Lexa behind her. “DOOR! GOTTA GET THE DOOR!” Clarke mutters frantically, racing back in as chortles are heard echoing from the bathroom. 

~~~

This is Clarke’s favorite part of their nightly baths, when they just lay here together, skin on skin in the warm bubbly water, all clean and smelling sweetly of Lexa’s fragrant bath oils. Just talking about their day. The highs and lows. The funny and sentimental. Anything and everything. Tonight, it’s no surprise that the training session is at the center of their discussion. 

“Did you know before Wanheda took over?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“Yes, actually. It’s hard to explain but like… I could feel it inside me. Getting stronger. Angry almost.” Clarke explains, attempting to put it into words as best she can. 

“Like a warning… huh…” Lexa hums intrigued. 

“Did you scream?” Clarke asks next. 

“Octavia and I both did.” Lexa frowns, resting her head on Clarke’s chest. 

“What’s that look for?” Clarke asks gently. 

“When I screamed, it was an order to our gonas to guard the rest of Bellamy’s followers to ensure they couldn’t jump in.” Lexa explains. 

“Smart.” The blonde nods in approval. 

“I had one hand on my sword, Clarke. On instinct. Someone was rushing you with intent to do harm. You are Wanheda, my intended entwined. That is easily an act of war, Clarke.” Lexa explains seriously. 

“Fuck…” Clarke exhales, realization dawning. 

“Sha, (yes). I was ready to slaughter them on principle to prevent this from happening. War between Skaikru and Trikru… I couldn’t let this happen. All of the clans would get involved instantly. It would get ugly fast. I had one hand on my sword, ready to strike… Not to mention Lincoln was having to physically hold Octavia back.” She explains as Clarke frowns in worry. “And several of our gonas approached me after to report that they had to do the same to each of your friends in the trees.”

Clarke’s eyes widen hearing this as Lexa nods in confirmation. 

“Heda’s spirit within me sensed when Wanheda’s spirit rose up in you. I felt it and it reminded me of it. It held me steady long enough for Wanheda’s plan to come to fruition.” Lexa describes looking up at Clarke. 

“Fuuuccckkkk…” Clarke mutters again in disbelief, jaw hanging open and looking at Lexa in pure shocked horror. Lexa smirks at Clarke in amusement that this seems to be all she can say in this moment. “I feel like such an asshole, now. “ She whispers as Lexa frowns deeper at her. 

“You? Why?” Lexa exclaims in confusion, obviously both spirits within them had it under control. 

“I was in there… in Wanheda la-la-land… fucking shoveling chocolate into my pie hole like a moron when all of you were like seconds away from all out war!” Clarke exhales looking at Lexa right as she bursts out in hysterical laughter, snorting and crying almost instantly, unable to even stop it. 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY LEXA!” Clarke barks, which does fucking nothing to help calm her. In fact, it does the opposite and all but pours gasoline on that fire, causing even louder snorts to erupt from Lexa.

“Again?” Lexa cackles on the verge of hysterics. 

“It’s chocolate!” Clarke huffs, sending Lexa literally over the edge as Clarke frowns at her. “Did you… did you do… that face… again…” Lexa gasps out between chortles having to wipe tears from her face now. 

“I don’t know Lex. I can’t see my own face.” Clarke deadpans, which just sets her off again. “I am not telling her that Wanheda. You are not helping.” Clarke whispers irately to the Wanheda voice in her head. It has Lexa grinning mischievously. “It said it was better.” Clarke sighs as Lexa erupts… yet again. Clarke smiles at Lexa’s unapologetic laughter. It was hard not to when she is like this. It is just infectious to Clarke, all the happiness and laughter. “You have to admit though… chocolate tit was genius.” Clarke voices with a smirk. It works just like she knew it would and Lexa snorts so much louder than the other two times. “Have I ever told you how fucking adorable it is that you snort when you laugh?” Clarke chuckles watching her.

“Is not.” Lexa protests IMMEDIATELY. 

“This is my compliment to you, Lexa, therefore, you don’t get a say.” Clarke declares triumphantly as Lexa smirks at her. 

They stay in the bath until the bubbles are long gone and the water begins to cool. Only then do they rise from the tub and begin to dry each other off, tenderly taking turns brushing out freshly washed hair and rubbing lotion on each other’s skin. Lexa moves to their closet to gather their respective pajamas and place them at the end of the bed. Clarke is tending their fireplace and has already gone around the room lighting the candles, allowing both to see around their room now that the sun has set. Lexa deposits their pajamas and walks over to her entwined lover., wrapping her arms around her and pulling Clarke closer to her chest. The blonde smiles and rests her head back on Lexa’s shoulder with a happy sigh. Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s temple before resting her head against the blonde’s as they sway together and watch the crackle of the fire. 

“You called me your wife in front of all of Skaikru and Trikru yesterday.” Clarke grins in a sultry whisper. 

“Future wife.” Lexa chuckles with a nod of admission. Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and smirks at her lover. 

“It was SO. FUCKING. HOT.” Clarke growls backing Lexa up to the foot of their bed. Like a little tantalizing dance. At the last second, Lexa turns them and pushes Clarke onto the bed. Blue eyes widen in desire and shock as she falls back onto the furs. 

“That’s right. I claimed you as MINE.” Lexa purrs in a velvety tone that instantly has Clarke breathless. Watching her tan lover crawl towards her on the bed. Breasts swaying hypnotically as Lexa gets closer leaving her mouth watering. Pushed back against the pillows and headboard as Lexa slides on top of her, dragging her breasts against Clarke’s hot skin. Pale thighs fall open invitingly as Lexa grins, pushing right up into her possessively. Clarke moans as their centers touch. 

“So all the clans know who gets to fuck you.” Lexa whispers, sucking Clarke’s earlobe as she fondles the voluptuous breasts of her wife-to-be. 

Clarke arches her back into her tan counterpart for more, pleading and shuddering in anticipation as Lexa drags her tongue down to a waiting breast, locking eyes and wrapping those pouty, kissable lips around a nipple producing a shrill mewl from her lover. Lexa grins wickedly around Clarke’s tit and swipes her tongue across the sensitive tip, rolling the other in her fingers and watches her lover’s face with absolute intoxication as Clarke’s mouth falls open. Gasping and panting already as Lexa worships her breasts passionately, Clarke is left writhing below her not even able to close her legs for friction. Switching sides repeatedly until Lexa is quite positive all of Polis is aware of what they are doing in here, ONLY THEN does Lexa begin to move down still locked onto her favorite pair of blue eyes. 

Clarke forgets how to breathe for what feels like the thousandth time that night. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Lexa leaves her breathless like it is their first. Trailing those tan fingers down her pale flank leaving goosebumps in its wake. Watching as that mouth stops to lovingly kiss freckles and each hip bone with the utmost gentleness. All the way down to that luscious dripping sweet spot that now sports tiny little blonde hairs that has Lexa smirking at Clarke shamelessly. 

Clarke shoots a proud grin back that has Lexa chuckling and shaking her head. Lexa takes her slow and sweet at first. Lavishing love onto her better-half devotedly. Leaving no question to the amount of love in her heart for this woman laid out like a feast for her. Licking and sucking as she savors her taste. Sinking in and pulling out letting her love feel each movement. Every twitch and curl of her fingers. Steadily climbing as those breasts begin to bounce for her with the force of her thrusts. Ravishing her future wife thoroughly over and over again. Up and down then right back again. Pulling screams and squeals from Clarke until each toe and finger curls. Essence repeatedly savored like ambrosia from the gods. Groaning each time like it is the first when it hits her tongue. Clarke is left panting and clutching her lover as she comes down. Hands shaking and clinging to her desperately. Wrapping her hands to Lexa’s rippled back to pull her as close as she can get. Face buried in the crook of Lexa’s neck as Clarke goes through full-body trembles. 

Lexa may need to see Clarke in these intimate moments. But Clarke. Oh, Clarke needs to FEEL. Lexa is fully aware of this. It was like the blonde craved it in these moments, only sated when Lexa’s entire weight is on top of her and wrapped up around her, making her feel surrounded and safe. Clarke doesn’t even understand it herself, but she doesn’t really care at the moment. It feels too good to argue. So each time Lexa just chuckles and steals kisses on her lover’s temple. Rubbing her back with one hand and the other ALWAYS on a hot little freshly spanked butt cheek. If Lexa thinks about it though this need for her touch doesn’t surprise her. Looking back, it was the first thing she really discovered about the girl - how sensitive she was to touch, craving softness from that special fabric that now makes up her favorite pajamas, the blanket that ALWAYS calmed her when nothing else would. Always naked. Skin on skin. With that blankey. This is no different. Overwhelmed and out of sorts, she craves touch just like she did before. But now. Now the cure is Lexa, always her Lexa. It's a solid ten minutes later… did it involve sneaking a tit into her mouth… yes. Yes it did. Although Clarke does manage to abruptly surprise Lexa by flipping positions on her, so she considered it a win regardless. Immediately she smirks triumphantly and locks lips with her HOT lover. Sucking that pouty bottom lip into her mouth. Pulling a groan of arousal from Lexa, Clarke grins and looks down at her reverently. 

“I’ve never known a love like yours before.” Clarke confesses with complete sincerity, kissing each scar and bump on her lover’s skin. “The way you care, not just for me, but for those I love.” She whispers kissing on her breastbone and going up a fleshy ridge to a pleasured peak. “completely and unconditionally.” She voices suckling a nipple tenderly with utmost love dancing in her eyes. “It is incredible to witness all that is you, my lover.” She expresses tenderly while not just showering love onto Lexa but absolutely drowning her in it. Kissing, sucking, licking, and fondling each part. “I am so proud to call you mine, Lexa kom Trikru. And I can’t wait to say so to all of your people and mine.” She smiles adoringly as she locks lips with her, sneaking a tongue in as fingers find that treasure trove of love. Trailing through her hot wet folds before sinking in slowly causing Lexa to gasp into Clarke’s mouth. Eye-to-eye to witness this splendor as she starts to make love to her future wife. Pulling in and out slowly as she gently ups the pace. Lexa pulls her knees up to give her more room and Clarke pins them with her own. Leaving Lexa wide open for her. 

Passionately kissing her lover as shrill whines and screams are released into Clarke’s mouth. Those eyes never once leave hers in honest fragility. Climbing higher and higher steadily. Showing all of herself openly to her entwined soulmate. Walls flutter as Lexa gasps into her mouth and arches her back. Eagerly sucking that trembling bottom lip into her mouth. Slamming at a blistering pace that has wordless shrieks tumbling from her lover’s mouth. Pushing Lexa through not one but two HUGE back-to-back orgasms. Shivering and screaming into her mouth. Back arched dramatically as muscles pop delightfully. 

Clarke watches all of it. The twitch. The hot tears that begin to pour out of those eyes shut tight like a vice, still in that white-hot high of euphoria. The trembles that wrack her thighs and fight Clarke’s hold. Hips bucking dramatically. The flush that crawls up her chest all the way to the tips of her ears. Emitting earthshaking cries of pleasure into the night. Clarke would be lying if she didn’t admit to smirking proudly each time those fall out of Lexa’s mouth. Finally, after the second orgasm fades, she pulls out causing a loud gasp. It has Clarke grinning naughtily as she sucks her fingers clean and throws Lexa’s legs up. Diving face first to drink down her reward with two handfuls of trembling ass cheeks in her grip. Lexa’s knees are by her ears as Clarke rips another orgasm out of her lover, smugly grinning like a love sick idiot into that soaked cunt, drinking in deeply. Giving one last thorough lick as Lexa attempts to buck at the stimulation. Chuckling she smacks an ass cheek, leaving a PERFECT hand print in its wake. Lexa squeaks and blushes ardently feeling it jiggle exactly as Clarke wanted it to. Pale hands delicately lay Lexa back down with the utmost love and care. Like she didn’t just fuck the life right out of her lover just now. Crawling back up to envelop her mouth into Lexa’s. Letting her taste herself on her tongue producing that adorable moan just as Clarke loves. Moving her hands to both breasts, she grins into Lexa’s mouth producing a huffed laugh. Even as tears continue to pour out of her eyes. 

“Alright, my sweet brown sugar.” Clarke hums, scooting back by the pillows and pulling Lexa gently to her breast, kissing her forehead and tucking a stray curl behind her ear as Lexa latches on. Wiping away the tears as Lexa curls around her. Wrapping around her like Clarke always does to her. Held so close she can feel her lover’s heart beat steadily slow to a relaxed pace again. Breathing softly with eyes closed as Clarke rubs a bubbled butt cheek with her thumb under the furs. Sneaking kisses on her forehead every now and then, just because she is so fucking adorable like this. “I can’t wait till after our entwining when we can fall asleep like this every night. No one around for miles. Only us. Skin on skin. Just like this.” She whispers with a satisfied sigh, drawing a grin from Lexa in return. They barely have time to put pajamas on and unlock the door before both are snoring in each other's arms. Worn flat out a solid two and a half hours before their normal bedtime. Nann smiles when she finds them in that perpetual hug, snoring on each other’s shoulder. Gently she blows out the candles around the room. Pulling blankets and furs up to tuck them in, soundly kissing foreheads and tip toeing to her room to retire herself. 

~~~

Clarke rouses to a weird feeling on her foot. Blue eyes flutter open and look down to inspect what the fuck is happening. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, but there Larson and Nann stand.

“There're lunatics shoving things on my feet.” Clarke groans in annoyance as she snuggles deeper into Lexa. 

“Ignore it, maybe it will go away.” Lexa mumbles back, not bothering to open her eyes. Clarke grumbles unintelligibly into her neck when yet another shoe is shoved on her foot by persistent hands.

“If you shove one more shoe on my foot I’m gonna donkey kick the motherfucking hell out of you.” Clarke growls. 

“The jok (fuck) does that mean?” Larson whispers to Nann holding the next shoe. 

“Hell if I know.” Nann shrugs. The voices cause green eyes to pop open and glare at both of them furiously in the dying firelight.

“Really?” Lexa grumbles tossing pillows at the two until they leave the room. 

“We sleep locked in my old room tonight. Fucking shoe vampires can’t find us there.” Clarke yawns earning a chuckle from Lexa. 

“5 more days.” Lexa whispers, kissing her temple. 

“I’m kicking the fuck out of the next person who touches me before tea.” Clarke mutters grouchily as Lexa rumbles in laughter on Clarke’s shoulder.

~~~

“GREEN!” Clarke shouts irately.

“BROWN!” Lexa insists.

“GREEN!”

BROWN!”

They had been going back and forth for at least five minutes when Octavia walks in for her reading lesson with Lexa. Luna is casually reading at the table after finishing breakfast, unperturbed, she ignores the two shouting in the corner of the room. Octavia sits down and pours herself some tea while she waits, squinting and watching the two going back and forth for another 3 minutes.

“What are they arguing about?” Octavia whispers to Luna. The Floukru woman looks up from her book and stares at the two for a second.

“Oh, those are colors.” Luna hums casually, going right back to reading as Octavia frowns at her. Pushing back from the table… well, AFTER she downs her tea. Let’s not get hasty ... She strolls over, intending to demand to know what the hell the issue is, when out of the fucking blue Clarke grabs her fucking face.

“SEEE!! GREEN!!! LIGHT GREEEN! COULD EVEN BE CONSIDERED PALE GREEN OR DARK SEA GREEN IN THE RIGHT LIGHT!” Clarke rants.

“Huh… No, I see it now.” Lexa nods tilting her head and looking closer into them.

“They are lighter than I remember though, now that you mention it.” Clarke observes looking down at Octavia. “Did you change your eye color or something?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Octavia muffles between squished cheeks currently still entrapped in-between Clarke’s hands. “Can I have my face back now?” She asks.

“Oh right…. Yeah... there you are, buddy!” Clarke grins patting Octavia’s head. “I win!” She turns to grin at Lexa triumphantly who just rolls her eyes.

“What’d you win?” Luna hums. “No wait… scratch that. I want to keep my breakfast in my stomach. You keep that to yourself.” She retracts, going back to her book. 

Lexa blushes crimson and pulls Octavia out of the room urgently before Clarke can utter a word. Especially with that look all the HELL over her face right now. 

“Hey after our reading lesson, can we go get that worksheet for the flower experiment before we go to the market? I want to give one to that nice flower lady.” Octavia hums curiously as they walk to the elevator. 

“Sure. Any particular reason you want to give her a worksheet on the scientific method?” Lexa asks. 

“I don’t want her to think I forgot about her. Not after she was nice enough to give us those seeds. And she was so excited about it too. I don’t want her to get disappointed. So I was going to explain that I am using it as an official experiment with Indra, Nyko, Jasper, Bell and everything.” Octavia voices hopefully up at Lexa. 

“Well that is awfully nice of you. I do think we will be able to swing that. I am sure if we explain it to Amma, she will gladly give us an extra.” Lexa assures as Octavia breathes a sigh of relief. 

“When I send in the final project and everything, do you think you can show it to her for me?” Octavia asks quietly, biting her lip. Lexa grins and nods.

“I would be MORE than happy to do that. I think she will get a REAL kick out of it.” Lexa agrees, chuckling. 

When they get to the archives, they go about their normal routine of picking out books for Raven kom Skaikru that they have delivered by the waiting archive worker. Then they move to the kids section for Octavia to pick out a few books with Lexa before heading up to get to work reading together in their favorite corner upstairs. They get through the first two and half books before Octavia quietly stops and looks at Lexa. 

“Lexa? Is Bell gonna be okay?” She whispers, frowning down at the brother in the storybook. Lexa sighs and pulls Octavia closer to her. 

“He will be, eventually. Did Indra tell you about his injuries yet?” Lexa hums gently as she tucks the girl's hair behind her ear. 

“Broke his jaw, has to eat everything through a straw now, which sounds disgusting,” Octavia blanches. “But I am kinda glad he can’t talk right now.” She guiltily admits. 

“Yes, I think we are all a bit excited about that.” Lexa chuckles as Octavia finally grins with a nod. 

“How come he was so different? He wasn’t my brother anymore. I don’t know what that was, but it kinda freaked me out.” Octavia asks with a little shiver. Lexa pulls her onto her lap and rubs the girl’s back as she hums her answer. 

“Sometimes when people are hurting, or go through something traumatic, it can change them. Like it did for Clarke and Raven. And that is okay. Everyone reacts differently. You just need to give them time to work through it and heal.” Lexa explains softly. 

“I wish he would hurry up. I miss him.” Octavia sighs with a deep frown. 

“Well, have you told him this?” Lexa asks curiously. Octavia shakes her head. 

“He hasn’t been around enough to tell much of anything.” The girl states, as a matter of fact. 

“Well, I think he might be now. I was even informed that one of the elder’s in TonDC offered to personally care for Bellamy, along with Nyko and his houmon Aymee.” Lexa assures comfortingly. 

“Really? Which elder?” Octavia asks with huge eyes. 

“Widow Valriya,” Lexa answers as the girl’s eyes seem to grow dramatically. 

“Woah! But Indra said she used to be a real badass! Like Kom-pony!” Octavia gasps as Lexa cackles at the attempted name. 

“Yes, I think this is why Nyko and Indra were okay with this arrangement. If anyone can handle him, it would be her.” Lexa explains, still chuckling.

~~~

While Lexa and Octavia are in the archives for their reading lesson, Clarke goes down to visit Rinta after having a talk with Lexa last night. Both knew the girls were around the same age and would probably really enjoy each other’s company. Rinta was still VERY involved with the goufa in every aspect. Her little brother Erik, was one of the striknatbildas. It turned out Rinta rejected a VERY prestigious gona station to ensure her strikbro (little brother) had family with him in Polis. Their parents fight had ended by that point and did not want the strikon to be alone in Polis. So, she was adamant that if he goes then she will too. 

It was something Lexa ALWAYS very much admired about her and still does. She was still bandrona of Broadleaf and took several trips back home to check up on things. Much like Indra does quite often even while in Polis frequently. Though Rinta had a beloved aunt and uncle who aided her as well as raised Rinta's older siblings as their own back in broadleaf. It was one of the few circumstances Lexa allowed two people to share a bandrona position. Rinta’s uncle was who helped keep things in order physically in Broadleaf allowing Rinta to stay here full time in Polis. It was Lexa who reminded Clarke that Rinta should be due back from Broadleaf now. After one of her regularly scheduled trips back home to her clan to check on her people and keep up with her uncle. 

“RINTA!” Clarke exclaims when she sees the long shiny black hair in the distance. The girl turns with a smirk recognizing the voice instantly. “YOU’RE BACK!” She cheers excitedly. 

“Hey! Wanheda herself! What a killer sight.” Rinta jokes with a proud grin that has Clarke cackling more at her face than the stupid pun. 

“Where the hell do you keep coming up with these?” Clarke chuckles shaking her head. 

“Not a joken clue man...” Rinta snorts with a shrug. 

“How was home?” Clarke asks curiously. 

“Absurdly excited about your entwining. I was helping prepare gifts and decorations that are on their way here.” She grins. 

“MORE?!” Clarke gapes in horror at the woman who cackles. 

“You are the first Wanheda any of us has EVER WITNESSED! Give us a break! This is like the coolest thing that has ever happened for us!” Rinta cackles shoving a still stunned Clarke. 

“Fuck… we are gonna have to build another tower to store all this shit…” Clarke mutters appalled. Rinta snorts in amusement and elbows her as they make their way to Rinta’s training room. 

“You gonna help with today’s lesson?” Rinta asks with a grin. 

“Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. My best friend, Octavia from Skaikru, is here.” Clarke begins. 

“Oh right, Indra’s brana nomfri (new daughter),” Rinta hums nodding in remembrance. “Hey, did she really live in a hole in space?” She asks, frowning, attempting to understand what this means. “And if she did… like in what? A rock? Did she live in a cave? Technically this is a hole, right? Like how does one just live in a hole?” She rambles stopping from setting up to think in confusion. 

“A hole in the floor. Sorta like a cave but… down. I never actually saw it. But you can ask O if you want.” Clarke nods with a smirk watching Rinta look at the floor with a head tilt for a few minutes. 

“Huh… okay. Yeah… gonna need to do that…” Rinta hums finally looking up still bewildered at what the fuck that means. 

“I know you’ve heard of the harsh things we Skai goufa had to go through before we came down. And you know… everything changed right?” Clarke asks curiously. 

“Sha.” Rinta frowns not liking where this is going. 

“Well… umm… O had it worse than all the rest of us. It was why they had her get adopted first, by Indra herself.” Clarke explains quietly as Rinta nods and puts down what is in her hands to come sit by Clarke on the mats. “We found out she couldn’t read not too long ago. She was never allowed to go to school, and never told ANY of us. Lex has been teaching her. Even came up with a little homeschool regimen with Indra that you and Amma have been working on so hard with Lexa for the Natbilda and goufa here in the tower.” 

“Really?” Rinta hums with a smile that their efforts seemed to be helping someone other than these kids. 

“Sha… Seriously ask Lexa or Indra. It is all they talk about now with how excited they are about it.” Clarke chuckles in amusement. “Lexa mentioned you are the one who teaches the Gonasleng lessons to the goufa, gonas and anyone else in the tower who wants to learn.” 

“Oh yeah! Have her come by! She’d fit right in!” Rinta assures excitedly. 

“Well… In Skaikru, she would’ve been made fun of, like, a lot, labeled as being stupid and not knowing anything.” Clarke explains with a frown. “I know, they’re assholes. I’m working on it…” Clarke sighs wearily feeling the frown from Rinta. “But that is why she was afraid to tell anyone. Even Indra. She was terrified that is what would happen here, too. O’s been through a lot, Rinta. More than either of us will ever understand. And I don’t know. Lexa and I both agreed you would be good for her. Really good. You are literally one of the most fun people we both know of. She could use some fun. Plus, she will go INSANE with all the little cute kids in your classes. And since she is learning it herself, as well…”

“… She can learn while thinking she is helping. That is BRILLIANT!” Rinta exclaims, shoulder-slapping Clarke in awe. “Wow… thank you for trusting me with this.” She suddenly exhales when it hits her.

“Of course. You were the first person that Lexa and I thought of. Seriously. You protected those natblida when they needed you most. Helped Lexa more than she can express before I or Luna was here to help her. And with Indra so busy with all things entwining, this gives Octavia something fun to do instead of sitting around bored. No one else thinks up all the fun things you do while ACTUALLY getting kids to learn. It’s ridiculous!” Clarke explains with a smile. 

“Yes…. It is a gift. A weird one. But still a gift.” Rinta smirks as Clarke snorts in laughter at her. “And thank you. Lexa is like an annoying older sister to me. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Thanks to you ‘distracting’ her...” Rinta grins slyly, making Clarke cackle at the implication of what she is leading up to. “… Lexa has been well… occupied watching you paint instead of scaring the piss out of me each day!” She sighs happily. Clarke snorts and pats Rinta’s knee. 

“I do what I can. Rinta… I do what I can.” Clarke cackles wiping her eyes as the girl erupts in laughter at this. “Okay, she is reading with Lexa right now. They do it first thing each morning in the archives…. but, get this…” She smirks turning to Rinta. “Lex SHAMELESSLY bribes her with shopping trips at the market afterwards, so she will pay attention.” She chuckles as Rinta explodes in louder laughter. 

“For who? Lexa or Octavia?” Rinta cackles wiping her eyes as Clarke joins in. 

“I honestly don’t even know at this point.” Clarke mirthfully admits. “I think she is just glad to have someone who actually ENJOYS shopping as much as she does.” 

“You don’t?” Rinta asks with a smirk. 

“Fuck no. I’d rather walk through fire… twice... before doing that.” Clarke mutters as Rinta snorts in amusement. 

“Me and you both.” She cackles slapping her on the back. 

~~~

Well, Komfoni hadn’t been lying when she warned it would be crunch time when they returned to Polis. It was an endless whirlwind of incessant fittings so Larson and Nann could adjust the extravagant wedding dresses - both of which are very representative of their stations as Wanheda or Heda. Though, neither had seen their lover’s outfit yet since both seamstresses were INSISTENT on it being kept a secret from each other until they were in front of all of Polis during the entwining. 

But seriously, the amount of outfits both were having to try on was getting ridiculous. Clarke was starting to wonder how many fucking times she was going to be expected to change during this thing. From fancy as fuck Wanheda/Heda military type uniforms that were like their normal ‘gear’ but SUPER FUCKING FANCY...- Extravagant symbols were sewn in that Clarke honestly didn’t have a clue what they meant. They looked important, though, and impressive. Although they could symbolize her as the royal toilet scrubber for all she knew -... To what looks to be a type of grounder version of a wedding dress. Several in fact. While others look to be more casual with slacks and a form fitting shirt. Each outfit seemed to have a sash attached to it similar to Lexa’s. At least this is what it reminds Clarke of. She hadn’t seen anyone wear a sash like the ‘Heda sash’ Lexa wore on official occasions. 

The tower was a flurry of activity at any given moment during the day. Don’t even get her started on what the rest of Polis was like. A tent city had been erected to house the visitors who were already arriving in packs to witness this rare, incredibly honored event. No one had even remembered knowing ANYONE who’d ever seen Heda and Wanheda entwine before. That was how long ago anything like this had occurred. Entwining arbors laced in flowers were popping up EVERYWHERE around the city. A HUGE stage was being erected in the center of the square where she is told an equally big pergola, currently being transported from a Trikru village, will go. 

Nightbloods and goufa alike were having a blast helping and learning how to build these structures, as well as helping to paint, decorate or clean various buildings throughout the city. The Polis temple was also being transformed since this is where they both will be receiving the sacred tattoos from one of the BEST artists in all of Trikru. Unfortunately, this also means they have to do ANOTHER super fun cleansing ritual with Nann before that can happen - something neither of them were looking forward to in the slightest. 

A banquet hall littered with identical tables was being created to host the two-day event full of feasts and rituals. The first day was the most significant in which the clan meeting would be held. Once the clans confirmed the sanctity and truth of the holder of Wanheda residing within Clarke, both would be immediately ushered by the clan leaders through the crowds of Polis and into the temple to undergo the cleansing ritual and get the official markings of Wanheda and entwined Heda. During this time, a party would be going on outside of the temple in celebration for the rise of an official Wanheda being entwined to a reigning Heda. This is when Clarke, who hadn’t been really paying attention to Nann’s explanation of what would happen in the next few days, finally decides to start paying attention. 

“What a fucking minute!” Clarke huffs. “They get to fucking start without us!? While we have to bathe in poop water again?” She declares with absolute dismay and betrayal. Larson and Indra, who had been quietly discussing something at the table, promptly fall over in laughter hearing this.

“IT IS SACRED HOLY WATER!” Lexa screeches in reproach. 

“IT IS SLUDGY GROSS-ASS SHIT WATER AND YOU KNOW IT!” Clarke protests. “WHY DO WE GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN?!” She whines to Nann, pouting openly. 

“It is part of the ceremony, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann sighs patiently. 

“WELL, NO ONE BUT US ARE ALLOWED IN THERE! HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE THEY GONNA KNOW IF WE GOT IN OR NOT? WHY CAN’T WE JUST LIKE… TAKE A NAP AND JUST SAY WE DID IT?!” Clarke argues as roars of laughter are heard from Indra and Larson now. 

“That would be lying.” Lexa sighs. 

“ONLY if they find out!” Clarke retorts, causing Nann to now join in on the laughter. “Why the hell are they laughing? I see nothing funny about having to get back in this nasty fucking water.” Clarke sulks marching over to her sketch pad and art supplies. “I need a break from all… that…” Clarke mutters gesturing to the cackling adults still in the thick of entwining plans. 

Lexa smirks and nods in understanding as she watches the blonde leave, not blaming her one bit. It was why Lexa ensured art supplies were up in the treehouse that her lover still used in moments she wanted to be alone, like this, allowing Clarke her own little private getaway of sorts. It was something Lexa longed for quite often when she first became Heda, and why Costia had created that little oasis outside of the tower in the hidden cave of flowers. 

Once everyone calms down, Lexa assists them a bit longer with various details, offers suggestions and input where it is needed or asked for, then, when they seem to no longer need her, she quietly slips out to check on her wife-to-be. 

“Was wondering how long you’d last.” Clarke mutters, from the swing above the netting. 

“Long enough so my absence wouldn't be noticed.” Lexa hums climbing up to join Clarke up there. It takes a bit of work and reshuffling. Not to mention laughter. LOTS of laughter. 

“I remember this being a lot easier!” Clarke huffs as Lexa chuckles. 

“It was. When you were a strikon.” Lexa smirks as they begin to sway together in the swing. “What’s this?” She hums looking over her lover’s shoulder at the drawing on the page in front of them. 

“Tattoo ideas. I know you said the official ones are already made and whatever. But I think it helps me process the fact I am getting one.” Clarke shrugs. 

“That’s a big arm design…” Lexa hums surprised. 

“Oh no this one goes down my spine like the one on your back.” Clarke explains, still drawing. 

“You’re also planning on getting a back tattoo?” Lexa stammers stunned. The blonde freezes hearing this and turns to look at Lexa confused. 

“You have a back Heda tattoo…” Clarke leads bewildered.

“Oh, no I am sorry for the misunderstanding, hodnes (love). This is my official Heda tattoo. One you will be getting similarly designed to mine.” Lexa explains showing her the tattoo on her upper arm. “My back tattoo I chose to get months after I was already Heda, for personal reasons. Not as a sign for my Heda station.” She describes gently. 

“I don’t have to get a big fucking back tattoo?” Clarke exhales in relief. Lexa smirks and shakes her head at her lover. 

“Not unless you really want one, like I did. My back tattoo honors my natbilda brothers and sisters whose fight ended during the conclave.” Lexa voices quietly as Clarke gently takes her hand. 

“How come I never knew this…” Clarke asks concerned as she looks at her grieved lover. 

“It’s not something I really like to talk about. And I sort of thought you already knew somehow, since you never asked.” Lexa answers, shrugging her shoulders. “Sorry for assuming.” She whispers looking down at the floor with a deep sigh. 

“No. Lex, it’s okay. I wasn’t sure what it meant, to be honest. I figured if it was important you would tell me when you were ready. That’s all.” Clarke assures softly. 

“I am not sure I will ever be ready for that…” Lexa softly states, causing Clarke to set down her drawing pad and shift her body to hold Lexa to her as they sway, calmly watching as Lexa curls into her seeking comfort, silently holding that silky brown curly head to her beating heart and resting her head on top of Lexa’s. 

“Man, now I won’t be in too much pain to fuck you properly on our honeymoon!” Clarke suddenly cheers out of nowhere as Lexa snorts and looks up at her in disbelief. 

“That. That is what you were worried about?” Lexa cackles amused. 

“Well yeah! That is a fucking HUGE tattoo Lex! I was worried Amma would have to send fucking sedatives with us on our honeymoon!” Clarke huffs. “And with the poop water! DUDE! There is no way those aren’t getting infected!” She adds seriously as Lexa snorts in laughter. 

“Well, for what it is worth, if I have to go through all this chaos and weird ceremonies to be entwined, I am glad it is you I get to do it with.” Lexa hums as Clarke looks down at her impressed. 

“That was smooth as fuck!” Clarke exclaims in approval causing louder cackles from her lover. 

“I learn from the best.” Lexa shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Fuck YEAH! You did!” Clarke nods in agreement. “Also… that’s what she said….” She grins slyly as Lexa groans and slaps her only escalating the laughter in volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So to explain a bit more now that I know it won't spoil any surprises for you. I got NUMEROUS requests for another Bellony showdown with Clarkey. From people who normally would not ask this nonetheless. Apparently we are feeling a bit of built up bellarke anger. Now just know that I do run this through my own story/character lens as the writer of this fancy story. And if a suggestion doesn't fit then I don't add it. But this actually did. I know it shocked me too. It wasn't far off from now imagined Bellamy to be. A bit more extreme but still on the same path as mine. It took a bit of work to tweak things here and there. You all know it is not my favorite thing to write the violent scenes. I had to email and message Sappholian (before the no internet incident) to bounce ideas off of and read over scenes multiple times. So all you 'Pro beat the hell out of Bellamy' should clap Sappholian on the back on that one. Not sure if I would have written if it weren't for the debates we had back and forth to tweak it to my idea and have it fit in the story without messing anything up. It takes a village to get these chapters out, you guys... This village consists of 2 people. But it is still a village nonetheless. LOL. OH! And I revised the ring designs. I found a entwined symbol I liked better. SO I went ahead and tweaked it a bit. So here is Lexa's ring revision URL { https://postimg.cc/ZvZLdR4M }. And here is Clarke's ring revision URL: { https://postimg.cc/GHtXJ4vW }. I also heard the Wanheda symbol was a bit confusing to understand the way i described it. So I made a little thing for you guys to kinda understand why I picked it. I was not aware it looks so similar to the Skaikru 13th clan symbol until after I picked this for the ring and added it to several chapters. Including when Clarke first became Wanheda. This is when I researched it extensively and decided on it as the Wanheda symbol. So this little depiction helps you see the difference between Wanheda and the JROTH's Skaikru symbol.... which probably had ZERO intentionality for it other than they thought it was pretty. Let's be real. This is not how I choose to roll through life. Like AT ALL. You guys know this. Here is proof... LOL... { Wanheda Symbol Explanation: https://postimg.cc/vxVcb7JR }.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 52!!!!!!!!!! Who's EXCITED?! MEEEEEE!!! I cranked this one out guys. Finished it like two days ago and Sappholian has been editing it since then. Because... you saw what happens when Sappholian doesn't edit these.... LOL. So yea. I packed SOOOOOO much crapola in here guys... Like buckle the fuckty fuck up! Grab a helmet and slap it on because the amount of stuff I'm going to throw at you in this chapter... It's a lot. I address more of that in the end notes. SO since I don't want to ruin ANY of the surprises.... Go forth and read before you burst from anticipation.

It is absolute chaos from the second Clarke opens her eyes until she closes them again at night laying next to Lexa. The increasing level of chaos is how she’s been judging how close they are to the entwining date. It’s sad. But true. Not to mention effective. From speaking individually with the people of Polis about Skaikru, to laboriously meeting them in groups to explain why they had been invited, to answering questions on how their life used to be like before coming down and describing how to tell Skaikru from the other clans when they arrive, Clarke’s daily activity was nonstop. She didn’t want any of the clans to be scared of the things they had heard about her people, assuring them that the guns had been taken away, making it clear that neither Clarke nor Lexa would ever let them anywhere near Polis if they were so armed. For most, the sheer fact the Hedas found TIME to meet with groups of neighboring families out of what they knew was an already jam packed schedule was touching, and they found themselves more than willing to do as they were asked and help Clarke’s people feel welcome in this strange new place with all these different people. 

On top of everything else on their plate, the Hedas were starting to run daily practices with the goufa to help prepare them for their ceremonial roles. Every single goufa was asked if they wanted to participate, although they would receive the cool new outfits regardless of their answer. During each practice session, Clarke and Lexa are presented with paper dresses the goufa have colored for them that day. Without fail. Does that mean they are required to wear these the entire time? Yes. Yes, it does. But hey, it allows the kids to understand what is going to happen, and they seem to REALLY be enjoying themselves in the process. 

Clarke is continually baffled by the effortlessly flawless way Lexa seems to handle every single thing that is thrown at them. It makes their daily tasks so much easier to juggle with Lexa as her partner, who’s always reliably cool and calm through it all, even with her ongoing morning reading lessons with Octavia. 

Since Heda and Octavia were continuing their tradition of giving something to Raven on the days they visited the market, O INSISTED that Lexa come in WITH her, regardless of if Raven liked it or not. It was, after all, Lexa’s gift. It was only right that she be there as it was presented. Both had already heard of the antics that occurred in the days they were in TonDC. Amma and Nann apparently had to confiscate the previously gifted puzzle in order to get Raven to sleep, bathe and even eat. It was all she did for DAYS on end, sitting in the EXACT same spot and working on it for HOURS, until Nann came to get her ready for bed and take it away for the night. It hadn’t escaped Octavia’s notice that Raven seemed… different when they returned, in a way she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Despite this, Lexa still kept a respectful distance from Raven and vice versa. As they entered the workshop, Raven’s dark eyes grew wide when she saw Lexa in the room, and she froze, her hand holding a tool hanging in mid-air.

“Hey, we heard you solved the unsolvable puzzle. So, we got you another one!” Octavia states cheerfully, dragging Lexa behind her who had the next puzzle in her coat pocket with the tag, just like the others. 

“Oh. That…. Ummm… yeah…” Raven stammers, slowly regaining function again after her shock, setting the tool down and pushing back from the table. 

“What was inside?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“Seeds. At least, I think they were. I am still unsure what kind, or if they are still viable, for that matter.” Raven explains as she hobbles towards the bathroom where she picks up a cup with a handful of various seeds inside.

“Really? How interesting.” Lexa exhales to herself as they make their way over behind Raven. 

“Yeah. That is what I thought too. It felt like a whole new puzzle of some sort. Took me a bit to figure out what they might be. I’m usually not the gardening type but it seemed appropriate for this puzzle. Like it was a prize inside of a prize.” Raven rambles as she picks up the cup and peers into it. “I’m attempting to revive them and see if they germinate.” She explains as she studies the seeds inside the cup of water. 

“Would you mind if I take a look?” Lexa asks carefully. 

Raven freezes, thinking it over for a few seconds before handing the cup to Octavia. No one says anything about this. Octavia just turns to hand it to Lexa like this was totally normal. They watch Heda study the seeds carefully as she turns the cup and her head to catch the light better. Humming with a nod as she recognizes them, though says nothing. It has Octavia smirking to herself in understanding to what Lexa is doing, forcing Raven to speak to Lexa directly if she wants to find out what Heda knows. 

“Do you recognize them?!” Raven inquires, finally unable to resist. She’d been researching relentlessly to figure out what kind they were, so she could be sure how to properly care for them.

“Yes, I do. You are lucky. These are quite valuable.” Lexa smiles warmly, handing the cup to Raven who takes it without thought. 

“What are they used for?” Raven questions looking into the cup in disbelief, like they were going to sprout right there for her. 

“We use these for many things. Teas, salves, medicine, lotion, bath oils, bubble baths, herbal bathing soaks, cooking, some of these we even use for environmental purposes. That is why they are so valuable.” Lexa instructs softly. 

“Environmental?” Octavia voices confused what this means. 

“They help clean the air around them from harmful chemicals and radiation. You’ve got a good variety here.” Lexa smiles at Raven who is still busy looking at the seeds. 

“You should ask Amma about them, Rae. She has this cute little garden on the first goufa floor.” Octavia suggests happily. 

“Yes. She would be a great person to aid you with this. She’d have all the supplies you would need to set these seeds up properly when they begin to sprout. Would you like me to mention this to her for you?” Lexa offers. Raven pauses and bites her lip as she thinks before finally nodding in consent. 

“Rae you should’ve seen the stall owner’s face when we told him you solved his puzzle!” Octavia laughs gleefully. Raven turns and smirks at Octavia hearing this. Lexa reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out the next puzzle with an identical tag like the others. 

“He insisted you try this one next, with instructions that, if you manage to solve this one, he wants you to come show him, so he can give you the reward personally.” Lexa chuckles with a nod as Raven’s eyes light up. 

The girl quickly turns to put the seed-cup down, hesitating a bit with her hand reaching shakily towards Lexa to take the puzzle. Raven swallows hard as she looks at the puzzle Lexa has resting on her open palm, tentatively reaching out, never taking her eyes off of Lexa to ensure she doesn’t move. She carefully takes the puzzle and bolts back to her little bubble of comfort. She hobbles back over to her work table, muttering to herself as she immediately begins to work on her new acquisition. Octavia grins triumphantly at Lexa who smirks back at her. They do a little silent handshake with each other and quietly leaving the girl’s room. 

~~~

What Octavia hadn’t been made aware of was that a couple of days before she had come to visit Raven again, a very long, deep conversation occurred between Clarke and Raven one night after they’d returned home, where the two discussed at length what happened with Bellamy and the other guards, events with Skaikru, and how the rest of the 100 are doing within Trikru. During this discussion, listening to what Bellamy had done, how close he came to thrusting Skaikru unwittingly into war with all 12 clans resulting in the consequences he now had to face due to his reckless actions, something finally clicked for Raven. She began to realize how bad it could be for her, too, if she didn’t take this opportunity to heal seriously, and instead continued to bottle her emotions up and refuse to acknowledge them, as Bellamy did. Doing that would just allow the wound to fester and build pressure up until it exploded at the worst possible moment, taking out anyone and everything in its path in the process. Raven didn’t want that. So she had turned to Clarke and agreed to go through with the Rattop procedure. 

Clarke was nearly taken aback by the quick decision, but she didn’t argue, not with a major issue such as this. She promised she would be there every step of the way, but warned that Raven would have to learn to be okay in Lexa’s presence. It was Lexa’s tower. She was Heda. Lexa, Luna and Clarke were the only ones beside Nann and Amma who would know about her. They were, after all, ‘Hedas’ and would be responsible for declaring her healed and better. They would be the witnesses for Nann and Amma when Raven was deemed to be finished with the relationship. Clarke gently explained all of this and how this meant Lexa would NEED to see Raven throughout this process, although Clarke did point out that if Lexa could do so without Raven noticing, she would, but that Raven needed to be aware that this was occurring and be okay with it since it would be necessary to ensure she was being cared for and healing in the best possible way. 

“You will be the most guarded individual in Polis the second that paperwork is signed. That I can promise.” Clarke assures. 

“They have paperwork for this?” Raven smirks. 

“Dude… it is fucking ridiculous. I am leaving that to Lexa. There is no way I would be able to do that without fucking something up in the process. It is WAY too complicated.” Clarke exhales with an overwhelmed expression that has Raven smirking that much more. 

“Can I read it over when you’re finished with it?” Raven requests. 

“Yes, but Lexa and I will have to be there, along with Amma and Nann, when you do so.” Clarke warns. 

Raven pauses for a second as she thinks this over. Finally, she nods in agreement that it’s alright, and watches as her blonde friend hurries from the room to inform the others. 

Lexa almost fell off her chair when Clarke ran in to announce Raven’s decision. She hadn’t thought the girl would actually go through with this willingly. 

“You’re kidding!” Lexa exhales with a stunned expression. 

“No. Told her about what happened with Bell in Arkadia. I think that made it click for her.” Clarke assures with a grin. 

“Jok… go get Komfoni and summon Amma. I’ll get the paperwork ready.” Lexa instructs rushing to the bookcase to find the book she needs. 

~~~ 

While everyone's upstairs dotting all the i’s and crossing the t’s in the lengthy document, Raven is downstairs more nervous than she can ever remember being before. If she could pace at the moment she would. Instead, she is on her bed wringing her hands in worry. It’s like the moment you are about to jump off a cliff and into a body of water below, unsure if you are about to sink or swim. It’s the ‘not knowing’ that it always boils down to. It isn’t something Raven is used to, or ever will be in her opinion. Even though she knows in her heart this is what is right for her, her brain inherently LOATHES this. Submitting to ANYONE is against everything she’s ever believed. It has always been Raven against the world, unable to fully rely on or trust anyone except herself. Even those she considered her best friends only knew bits and pieces of her. Not everything, only what she wanted them to. Raven is so caught up in her worries and nerves she doesn’t even realize when everyone enters her room with the stack of paperwork. Clarke clears her throat and dark eyes jolt up as the blonde approaches her gently. 

“Hey. I won’t let ANYTHING happen to you, Rae. You are my best friend.” Clarke reassures, sitting down on the bed and taking her hand. 

Raven bites her lip and looks down at her leg nervously. She doesn’t say a word, yet Clarke is still easily able to read her mind. 

“This isn’t the mountain or Murphy shooting you, Rae. Back then, we were barely surviving. But this, Rae? This is thriving. It’s different. Like ‘night and day’ different. I promise.” Clarke soothes warmly. 

Raven takes a shaky breath and nods in understanding as Lexa quietly steps forward with the paperwork. Raven freezes automatically at seeing Lexa come into her view and approach her. She can’t help it. It is just a knee-jerk reaction. 

“I know. You are not fond of seeing me. But, this has never been done before - allowing a Rattop to read their own paperwork. But, I trust Clarke’s judgement, so I am allowing it. Even then, this paperwork is far too important to let out of our sight,” Lexa explains quietly as she holds out the multi-page document. 

Raven’s shaky hands quickly snatch the document with fearful eyes that pains Lexa to witness, though she knows it is deserved, given what this girl has gone through. Her first introduction to Heda Lexa wasn’t the best in the world, being strapped to a pole to be repeatedly cut until she bled to death, only to figure out a few cuts in that she was innocent. If Lexa could take it back, she would. So Lexa just quietly sits behind Clarke on the bed, allowing her entwined to be a shield between them and block Raven’s view of her, patiently sitting in silence as she reads. Every once in a while, Raven will ask something and Clarke explains as best she can though, more often than not, she has to pass it off to Lexa to explain what it means and answer Raven’s question. 

Raven has to admit that the paperwork is thorough. More so than any Skaikru contract she had seen, which is saying something considering she knew how much those had been revised to eliminate loopholes. Not that Raven had ever helped in this matter. She liked knowing things the council didn’t. What’s more, this document seems to be thorough with regard to Raven’s well-being. A LOT more than she was anticipating. Honestly, she was used to these kinds of things protecting people in charge, like Lexa, Nann or Amma. This document did the EXACT opposite. 

It was very detailed on the selection of the Opkepa (caretaker), Opkepa shouna (Caretaker advisor) and the witnesses. Full names, occupations, ages, dates of birth, clan affiliation, charges against them if any, recommendations, titles if applicable - all were listed. Could she read any of them? Nope. All of it was in their grounder language.

Included in that list was Komfoni, whom Raven knows as Nann and is still unaware of her relation to Lexa. A factoid they were still hoping to keep secret. 

“Who the fuck is Alexandrea?” Raven asks, earning a chuckle from everyone else watching her. 

“That is my full name. I go by Lexa now, though, to differentiate my reign as Heda is from my Aunt who raised me. My nomi, Heda Andrea, whom I was named after.” Lexa clarifies. 

“Huh…. alright…” Raven mutters under her breath like she is saying it more to herself than anyone else. But it still has Lexa smirking. 

“Your name is Nannette?” Raven guesses as Nann nods once. The latina smirks, proud of herself until she spots the titles. “Heda?” She asks, surprised. Clarke looks down at what she is pointing to. 

“Heda kom Skaigonakru.” Clarke reads. “Oh. Heda means commander, leader or chief. In this case, it’s Nann’s title of being the leader of one of the highest sects of gonas. The most elite, actually. That is also why Lexa’s says Heda of the twelve clans. It means she is the highest Heda, or commander, of all the clans. Because that word means more than just stuff relating to Lexa.” She explains carefully. 

“Makes sense.” Raven hums, nodding as the others breathe a sigh of relief out of Raven’s view.

“Yeah. It takes a bit to understand their terminology. Some of it isn’t really used the way ours typically is.” Clarke shrugs. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Raven exclaims as all eyes widen in dread. “YOU’RE TWENTY?!” She gasps looking at Lexa. 

“Twenty what?” Lexa asks confused as Clarke looks down at what she is talking about. 

“Yes, Rae, Lexa is twenty winters old.” Clarke sighs rolling her eyes. 

“Fuck, what a cradle robber!” Raven cackles as all but Clarke furrow their brows in confusion. 

“What is a…” Lexa begins to ask only for Clarke to shake her head. 

“Nothing, just Raven being an ass.” Clarke mutters, glaring at her disapprovingly. “You done?” She sighs getting a head shake as Raven turns the page, causing the Latina to giggle and look up at Clarke in amusement. 

“COOOLLL!!! They labeled you as the deathly superhero!” Raven grins excitedly earning a snort from everyone. 

“Wanheda. Yes. That is my official title, Rae. You know this.” Clarke chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Do the eyes!” Raven begs, almost vibrating with excitement and causing louder snorts behind them. 

“Really?” Clarke deadpans with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh come on!!! Please?!” Raven pleads desperately that has everyone falling over in laughter. Especially when Clarke flashes them red and this positively sends Raven kom Skaikru into hysterical laughter. “AGAIN!! AGAIN!” Raven cheers between gasps of laughter. Clarke has to do this three more times before they can FINALLY move on. 

“Kind of ironic that the one thing that scares the piss out of everyone else has this one peeing herself in laughter.” Nann mutters as Amma smirks with a nod. 

“Gonna be a handful this one…” Amma smirks watching the girl cackle in all-out hysterics. 

“That is okay. I specialize in handfuls.” Nann smirks looking at Lexa and Clarke on the bed with Raven kom Skaikru. 

“That you do.” Amma chuckles.

~~~

All of a sudden, Polis seemed crowded. Too crowded. It was like a goddamn pilgrimage to Polis with the influx of people now CRAMMED all up in this city. Clarke had NEVER seen SO MANY bodies shoved inside one central location in her damn life. The crowd they drew whenever they were training each morning was like one of those old world concerts Clarke read about. The goufa and natbilda had been relentlessly helping in every single way they could. Having a hand in each building project, volunteering as maids to set up tents and checking on people in the tent city. Clarke and Lexa had never been prouder than when watching them all happily step up to lend a hand. Even the tiniest were insistent on greeting each person who came through Polis gates and, later in the day, were often carted back snoring by chuckling gonas, having worn themselves flat out. This meant that Clarke and Lexa found ways to spoil them as a reward in any way they could, sneaking out the littlest to snuggle during nap time, carting them around snoring on their chest to whatever the pair were doing, requiring everyone to whisper when they got near and almost melt in the process. Especially when little eyes opened and figured out who had been snuggling them during their nap, causing them to squeal in joy and insist on snuggling longer, even though they were awake now. 

The older goufa they found opportunities to spend either one-on-one time with the them, or surprised them with little gifts. Unsurprisingly, Yarla got some more art supplies and about scared the tar out of the fyucha (babies) when she found them. Well... Except, Xander, who found it REALLY fun to scream at random now. Especially since he was getting regular birdy visits with Heda Komfoni, who was INSISTENT he was going to grow up to be the next bird whisperer. They had figured out the hard way NOT to bring his little stuffed Skaifaripa lookalike with them. To say it freaked the hell out of both Baunmeizen and Skairfaripa would be an understatement. Both were offended that this bird had entered their space uninvited, then refused to talk to either of them. The last straw seemed to be when the supposed “bird” didn’t eat a hellmouth root when Skaifaripa presented one. Both hissed angrily at the thing and ate the root themselves, continuing to stare back at the weird thing, greatly insulted by such rude behavior. Though, Nann and Lexa got quite a kick out of it. Even Clarke, when she was told later about it, was chortling at the mirrored looks both were casting that stuffed bird. So much that she got up to make a big plate of hellmouth roots for the two who were quite happy to accept this offer from her. 

Unfortunately, all the people arriving meant that the people from TonDC were among the first to arrive. Normally this would’ve been quite a happy affair. And it was, in some aspects, such as getting to greet each of her friends and show them to their rooms, and watching their faces implode right along with their families was great fun. It helped Clarke understand how Lexa must’ve felt when she did this. She gave her friends and their families the grand tour of the entire tower, introducing them to maidens, gonas and everyone they met. The playground floor seemed to be a UNIVERSAL hit for all of them, not that Clarke was surprised. The goufa and natbilda were OVERJOYED to be introduced to Jasper and Monty, promptly dragging them over to the blocks after hearing how good they were at this. From that point on, if someone couldn’t find Jasper, Monty or one of the other 100, all they had to do was head straight for the playground to find them happily playing or building with the goufa or natbilda. 

The thing that Clarke was dreading, but knew was necessary, was that the denizens of Camp Timeout and Bellamy were required to attend, along with everyone from TonDC and Skaikru. It took a while for Lexa to convince Clarke to allow Bellamy and those from the camp to stay in the tower. Clarke was adamantly refusing to allow ‘buttholes’ to waste tower space when Lexa’s people were expected to sleep in tents OUTSIDE! She had to PHYSICALLY walk Clarke down to the dungeon to show Clarke where those from the camp would be staying. 

“Oh…” Clarke finally muttered in realization as Lexa smirks at her. 

“Believe it or not, Clarke, even I refuse to allow ANYONE to stay in our tower dungeons unless they are truly prisoners that deserve to be there, ESPECIALLY during our entwining.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke sighs heavily. 

She guided her up to where the prisoners will stand to watch the events on the banquet hall balcony, explaining that she didn’t want to take a chance on them walking into people’s rooms even with guards on watch. Instead, they will all be escorted here under heavy guard, splitting them into two groups and ushered to one of the balconies on either side of the expansive banquet hall. Then Lexa turned to show Clarke where Bellamy would be staying with Nyko, Aymee and Valriya, the Trikru elder. 

“You are letting a sweet Trikru widow stay with that vile piece of…” Clarke exclaims in horror. 

“She isn’t just a Trikru widow, hodnes (love). She is one of Trikru’s most elite warriors still alive today. Trust me when I tell you she is more than capable of handling the likes of him. Komfoni and Valriya are good friends. I virtually grew up with her as a second Komfoni while I was in TonDC. I mean, she was the elder who told Komfoni about the hair stuff.” Lexa explains as Clarke gasps. 

“SHE'S THE SECRET HAIR WIZARD?!” Clarke shrieks as Lexa snorts. 

“Please call her that when she gets here.” Lexa cackles in amusement. “Oh and... I should probably warn you, Indra has notified me that your mother… well… she figured out why the new people were sent to their camp.” Lexa begins grimacing as Clarke’s eyes widen. 

“FUCKKK.” Clarke exhales in horror. 

“Yeah… she wasn’t happy. According to the gonas, she went absolutely ballistic. She’s sent them to Nyko 6 or 7 times each now.” Lexa explains.

“REALLLLYYY?” Clarke inquires, sorta impressed. 

“And she knows who their ring leader is and volunteered to take care of Bellamy when she is released.” Lexa adds, bringing Clarke to all-out cackles. 

“I’m sorry…. Fuck… that’s good…” Clarke snorts, wiping tears from her eyes as Lexa smirks at her. 

“She wasn’t kidding, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“I know! That is what’s so funny. It’s so much better of a punishment than I could’ve even thought of!” Clarke roars. 

“So you are okay with this?” Lexa asks, smirking at her lover. 

“No. No, I didn’t say that.” Clarke chuckles attempting to calm her laughter. “He doesn’t go anywhere until that experiment is over. Only THEN is it even to be considered. AND Octavia has to be okay with this arrangement. She is my first priority with all of this.” Clarke states firmly as Lexa looks on proudly at her with a nod. 

“Agreed. We will run it by Octavia and see what she has to say.” Lexa agrees as they walk outside to one of the erected tent cities. 

It is only after entering one of the tents that the blonde realizes why Lexa was having her people stay here. These are not tents in any sense of the word Clarke had visualized when Lexa mentioned this. These are fucking houses that happen to be made with waterproof fabric. They had beds. REAL FUCKING BEDS. Tables. Chairs. Literally everything including a freaking kitchen with a fire pit EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE FEEDING THEM! 

“Holy motherfucking shit!” Clarke exhales dumbfounded. Lexa snorts and grins in victory. She knew that meant she just won their debate. “This...this is NOT A FUCKING TENT, YOU LIAR!” Clarke screeches incredulously, as Lexa wipes tears of laughter from her face at the look on Clarke’s face. Even the personal gona detail are cracking up outside, hearing this quite easily.

~~~

Zaera, Orlan and Lotan finally arrived in Polis, though they wouldn’t say a word on where they had been. Heda knew perfectly well where they had been, but didn’t breathe a word to Clarke, who is quite frustrated by this. They find ways to distract Clarke from her irritation fairly easily by going down to see the murals on the goufa floor that Clarke had written them so much about. All of them almost fall over seeing the playground, that was most certainly not there last time they were here, and getting the full run down of what had happened for this to occur. They’d heard of the Titus incident. Everyone THROUGHOUT the clans had heard of that. It was more the process of discovery and the reasons for things they were told about. They were informed that the natbilda were now allowed to be kids instead of being expected to always be mini-adults, and how the natbilda felt safer, as the two groups seemed to almost be made for each other in a way. Plus, this allowed the goufa in the clans to benefit from the education of the Hedas. Each of the three thought this was incredible. Knowing this would change the lives of orphaned kids who never would have stood a chance otherwise. 

Clarke showed them the recently finished space-room, complete with the nets, beaming as they gasped and exclaimed its wonders to her in shock of how realistic it looked this big. On the way to her next mural project, Lexa and Clarke begin to explain their plans for the goufa bathing room. Having just met the slew of kids running in and out of the space room, it was quite easy to see the Hedas were absolutely right about them outgrowing this tiny tub. The need was apparent and the solution each studied thoroughly in order to gift their Hedas items that would obviously do them wonders. More so than anyone else in the clans. For this family it wasn’t a luxury gift. It was a necessity. Which is why all three decide to jump into the project immediately, making the goufa bathroom their first priority, which Clarke and Lexa both happily agree with. Lotan and Orlan begin to examine the walls with Indra, discussing with Zaera how to combine the rooms and pulling in tools with gonas to get to work immediately. 

“Hey, we are going to start working on your bathing room now so go ahead and start using the other ones on the playground floor and the school floor until we finish,” Heda informs Amma. The fisa just nods having expected Clarke to make progress any day now with how fast she paints. She still doesn’t have a clue about the bath expansion, which is EXACTLY how Clarke and Lexa wanted to keep it. They said as much to Nann, Indra, the gonas and the three special bath construction experts in there. All excitedly agreed that they would LOVE to surprise the family and those kids with this. 

Clarke had already finished painting the outer walls furthest from the central wall that needed to be knocked down, and had begun to work on the outermost sections furthest from the wall in eager anticipation of the three bath-experts arriving so they could get to work. These works-in-progress were carefully covered before clearing out both rooms entirely of all furniture and anything not fixed to the bathing rooms, as they began to take down the wall in pieces. Clarke and Heda helped where they could and were stunned to find the wall down within a few hours. Maidens came in to clean up the dust and debris that was everywhere, as the construction team immediately got to work dismantling the little tub to start work on the bigger ones. Octavia came in with the 100, and some of their siblings, to help out, having learned quite a bit in their tree-construction classes on these specific types of baths. In the next passing days, Lexa and Clarke continue to come down to help. Just as they had with the wall demolition. Though they are stunned when eventually they are quickly escorted out, since this bath is VERY MUCH identical to the one they will be getting and some elements are meant to be a surprise. 

“It is alright, Hodnes (love). This gives us time to go unnoticed to check on the camp in the dungeons and speak with the other branwoda upstairs.” Lexa consoles as Clarke nods in agreement. 

Both were present when they were all marched in. Bellamy was rolled in on a cart, out cold and heavily sedated to ensure he stayed that way. The council and those who joined them at ‘Camp Timeout for cruel dumbasses’ (which is now the official name, by the way) are lined up behind a horse, tied by the hands to a central chain, and their ankles bound with just enough slack to allow them to walk. Each individual is sporting gags and blindfolds which, Lexa explains, prevent them from seeing too far in front of them, limiting their vision to the ground at their feet and not much else, ensuring they are unable to run off or know where they are. Clarke hums in approval that they really did think of everything before heading this way. Though, now that she thinks about it, of course they did, considering who their Heda was. Clarke and Lexa had given the ‘campers’ a couple of days to settle in and would be doing random check-ins to keep them on their toes.

~~~

Meanwhile, Bellamy had woken up several days after the challenge, surprised to find his jaw wired shut and unable to speak. Instead, he had to communicate by writing things when few even knew how to freaking read. To make matters worse, his hands and feet were tied to the bed like some motherfucking animal. AND, to top it off… he was wearing a fucking diaper. A DIAPER! LIKE AN INFANT! And THANKS to being unable to even sit upright without getting dizzy and nauseous, this was the ONLY way he could take a piss or shit. The guards were a CONSTANT annoying presence and refused to leave his side even when Nyko, Aymee or some old Trikru woman were humiliatingly wiping shit off his bare ass, his legs held up in the air and jewels hanging out for anyone to see. Don’t even get him started on the baby powder and diaper rash cream they slathered all over him. Never once did the guards turn to give him privacy. Nope. They watched everything like it was a damn show and smirked at his beet red face. 

They transported him to Polis, drugged to kingdom come. He had awakened in a different, VERY fancy location and hoped this meant he would have some freedom, only to find that he STILL had a constant guard presence both inside and RIGHT outside his room. Everything he did was supervised and controlled by Nyko, Aymee, and a new person named Amma, that is introduced as their daughter that is currently the Hedas’ official tower fisa. He found out quickly that Amma was not fond of him, more than likely thanks to that bitch these imbeciles call their Heda. Although, he thought, ANYTHING was better than that crotchety old Trikru woman who had happily volunteered to look after him back in TonDC. That relief was short-lived, however, when he horrifyingly discovered she was occupying the room adjacent to his own, with a connecting door between the two so the old bat could care for him personally, day or night, and just walk in without notice. There seemed to be nothing this old crone loved more than to embarrass the hell out of him. She insisted on examining his ‘cute little powdered tushie’ to check on his rash. When he DEMANDED to be allowed to take a piss like a normal fucking adult, the woman FOLLOWED HIM. Okay, so he HAD almost puked the second he stood up. But still! It was rude as hell! And when he finally got to the toilet, he asked the woman to untie his hands, so he could piss. Instead, he watched in horror as the old woman pulled down his pants and manhandled his dick, aiming it at the bowl and patting his naked ass, as if instructing him to start peeing “like a good little boy” or something, causing the guards to snicker behind them and Bellamy’s face to light up all over again.

~~~

When the Hedas make a surprise visit, Bellamy is back in bed sleeping. Neither is surprised given how heavily sedated they’ve been keeping him. They get the full rundown from Nyko and Amma on his daily pain level and progress. Lexa broke out in a huge grin and walked over to the elder the second she saw her, wrapping her in a huge hug and kissing both cheeks warmly. 

“Hair wizard,” Clarke greets with a reverent nod of her head causing laughter from both women as they exit to the antechamber to leave Bellamy asleep, though the woman does tell the guards to notify her if the boy shows signs of waking. Both nod to her quickly in compliance and go back to guarding him. 

“Let me look at you, my Leska!” Valriya gushes happily with a matching grin on her face. “My, how you have grown!” She observes joyfully. 

“You saw me last week!” Lexa protests immediately as Clarke chuckles. 

“I know! I just can’t believe it still! You were such a tiny little bean pole!” The elder exclaims as Clarke loses it and Lexa flushes. 

“You’ve been chatting with Komfoni, haven’t you?” Lexa accuses, frowning as Valriya chuckles and nods. 

“Why, of course. Within minutes of our arrival, no less.” She relays grinning. 

“AHAHA! They are tag teaming you now, Lexa!” Clarke cackles in amusement as Lexa throws a rude gesture her way, causing the blonde to chortle that much harder. 

“Of course we are! The amount of trouble this one would get into in the blink of an eye was downright absurd!” Valriya huffs as Lexa smirks slyly. 

“Hey! Some of that was Anya, Sarai, Felix and Costia!” Lexa protests, as Valriya gives an amused nod. 

“Costia?” Clarke asks the second she hears the name.

“Where we met.” Lexa nods smiling softly. 

“And who is Felix?” Clarke asks, taking her beloved’s mind off this sad topic. 

“Who’s Felix!?” Valriya exclaims. “Only the head troublemaker in their little demon-kru, as we used to call them.” 

“Felix is Indra’s oldest son.” Lexa chuckles to Clarke. 

“OHHHHH!!!” Clarke smirks remembering hearing stories of them. 

“Sha, Indra had the two boys first, then those two little girls. We used to tease her that the girls were her reward for surviving those little boys.” Valriya chortles as Lexa snorts in agreement. “She used to regularly hand them over to me when she needed a break. I had 5 of those little troublemakers myself. Which is why that one in there,” she waves a hand in the direction of Bellamy’s room, “is so easy for me when it would be daunting for any other. Each one, at some point in their lives, was as stubborn and pig headed as that one in there. I’ve found there is nothing that a little tough-love can’t fix.” She says, sagely. 

“Speaking of which, how much fun are you having with this at the moment?” Lexa smirks, earning a mischievous grin from the elder. 

“He hasn’t been giving you too much trouble, has he?” Clarke asks, concerned. 

“Of course not. He is still in that ‘heavily drugged up’ stage of healing. The teas seem to manage his pain quite well, mind you, and allow him to rest and heal like he needs. It just makes the boy a bit out of it. Though emotionally, he is quite frustrated and NOT AT ALL used to being forced to sit still. You can just feel the frustration radiating off that boy at times.” Valriya imparts, shaking her head. 

“Yeah… uhh… He isn’t really used to being forced to do … ANYTHING.” Clarke mutters as the elder chuckles. 

“Yes, I have noticed this, and, just between us, I have been having quite a lot of fun with this.” She grins with a little wink that has them both chuckling. 

~~~

Bellamy vaguely remembers hearing Clarke’s and someone else's voice. Whenever they check in on him, Bellamy is almost always sleeping. Not surprising, since he is only awake for a couple of hours a day here and there. But, it’s during these moments of wakefulness, when Bellamy is sitting there alone with his own thoughts, that he realizes something: He is unable to get Clarke Griffin out of his mind. How could she fall for the trickery and lies from those barbarians like this? The thought that he had to save her from these monsters before it was too late was mostly what rolled around in his brain in the few moments of awareness. 

The rest of his thoughts were devoted to Octavia, who came to visit him every day. His sister seemed to get along wonderfully with the crotchety old bat. It doesn’t surprise Bell at all, though. That was O for you; sweet and kind to anyone she meets, just grateful to be there. He half listens to her as she reads a book to him from her seat on Indra’s lap. He watches as Indra patiently helps her sound through the words she stumbles over, quietly encouraging her to keep going and praising her even when she gets frustrated. Each day is the same: different book, same routine. He’d never seen Indra as anything other than a bloodthirsty warrior, full of hatred and spite. But this... the Indra he’s seeing here with his baby sister is much different. This Indra is gentle, patient and loving. This observation would leave him speechless… if he could speak, that is. 

The idea to read to Bellamy was suggested by Lexa after Octavia meekly admitted to being nervous about seeing him again, not sure what to do since he can’t talk. She was still mad at him, however she wanted to be there for him, but the situation left the girl frozen, unsure what was left to do other than sitting there staring at each other the whole time. Reading seemed to fill the gap perfectly, giving her a task while also giving the girl EXTRA reading practice with Indra, since there was NO WAY Indra was letting her girl go there alone with that dumbass boy. 

Valriya looked forward to these sweet visits, too. The girl was precious beyond words, and she expressed this to Bellamy quite often. The elder always made sure to praise her for such good reading each time. She didn’t need to know the story behind it. She knew the girl was learning, and they all sounded like that when they first began. She could fill in the blanks from there, after hearing how horribly these Skaikru tended to treat people. It hurt her heart to know this sweet child was one of the abused and, even more, that her brother willingly embraced those ideals despite how they had impacted his own flesh and blood. It was why she happily spoiled the girl, as did each of the guards, heartbroken as they were for her to have such a heartless boy for a big brother. They all hoped Valriya can work her magic and help him, for the sake of this girl. They couldn't care less about Bellamy himself. It was Octavia they really cared about. 

~~~

After checking on Bellamy, which turned out to be more of a visit with Valriya, though neither was the least bit upset about this turn of events, both Hedas proceed down to the dungeons They are greeted respectfully by the gonas on duty in front of the cells containing Skaikru, and quietly updated on their well-being and what had occurred since they were last down here. 

“Clarke.” Abby says quietly, stepping forward. 

“Yes?” Clarke responds, not turning around from where she and Lexa stand with the gonas. 

“I overheard one of the gonas discussing how they do not know the true age of Indra’s nomfri (daughter).” Abby begins quietly. The trig words are awkward on her tongue but Lexa has to give her credit for using them correctly. “If you and Heda would allow, I would like to speak with you both, in private, with Indra and her nomfri (daughter). If that is alright with you.” Abby requests timidly in a very different persona than before. Both Lexa and Clarke look at each other in a wordless discussion before Lexa turns back to Abby. Her normally bouncy, soft brown hair is stringy from not being washed, her face streaked with dirt, and she’s lost a notable amount of weight, though this punishment appears to have been beneficial for Abby kom Skaikru. 

“You will speak with us alone first, so we can decide whether to concern the others.” Lexa declares firmly. 

“Thank you.” Abby whispers, bowing her head. 

“Bring her to the throne room in an hour.” Clarke instructs the guards. Both gonas click their heels together and nod to her in acknowledgment. As soon as they are out the door, Clarke turns to Lexa in confusion. “What the fuck was that about?” She whispers as Lexa shrugs. 

“No idea. But it looks like we are about to find out.” Lexa whispers back as they head upstairs. 

Walking through the door they quietly request to have a word with Komfoni in her room, as Indra and Larson stay busy in the outer room with a handful of maidens and seamstresses making the yongons outfits for the ceremony, going through and having each try them on to make adjustments here and there. 

“Yes. What is it?” Komfoni whispers, worriedly. 

“Abby kom Skaikru requested an audience with us.” Lexa replies. 

“What the jok for?” Komfoni asks. 

“Something about Octavia and her age. She used code when we were down there, only using the word ‘nomfri’ when referring to Octavia. Never her name.” 

“Why is it always the joken handfuls that are the smart ones?” Nann huffs in exasperation, that has Lexa snorting in amusement before she can stop it. 

“Will you come?” Clarke whispers biting her lip. 

“ABSOLUTELY!” Komfoni nods without hesitating, striding to her closet to get her cloak and putting on her war paint. “What? The woman looked like she was gonna skrish herself the last time I wore this. I kind of want to see if I can do it again.” She grins excitedly as Clarke and Lexa chortle. Komfoni strides out as the others look at her curiously. “Keep working. I will be right back. Just gotta go scare the skrish (shit) out of someone.” Nann calls casually over her shoulder. 

“Alright! Have fun!” Larson calls back sweetly, leaving Clarke and Lexa chuckling as they follow behind Nann.

~~~

When Abby is escorted in, all three are in their respective positions. Abby has to do a double take when she sees Komfoni, which has the elder grinning slyly and Clarke chuckling until Lexa smacks her to shof op (be quiet). 

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.” Abby states, with a little nod. 

“You can speak Trigedasleng?” Clarke asks. 

“No. But I am getting better. I can understand a little here and there.” Abby admits. 

“How did you know ‘nomfri’ was daughter?” Lexa asks next. 

“Because when they were speaking idly to each other, just chit-chatting amongst themselves, they never said anything about Indra except in connection with that word. Nor did they say Octavia’s name. Not once. It seemed like they were being very careful not to, as if instructed specifically not to say it, only using Indra’s name and that word. I took a guess.” Abby explains. Both Lexa and Nann look at Clarke with raised eyebrows. 

“Dude, she’s a fucking doctor. That isn’t exactly a career KNOWN for dumbasses. I don’t know why the hell you're both shocked that she figured it out.” Clarke says nonchalantly, as Abby snorts VERY similarly to the way Clarke does. All three look at her, and she shrugs SO much like Clarke it takes Lexa aback. 

“She is right. On the Ark, before we came down here, every child went to school for 12 years. Then, depending on the profession you chose to pursue, you got more schooling. Medical, the field I went into, has the longest continued education. You have an additional eight to thirteen years of study, depending on how good you are.” Abby explains. 

“And you?” Nann inquires, earning a groan from Clarke. 

“Eight.” Abby smirks at her daughter who had already heard this story a million times. “The first in Skaikru history to do it so quickly.” Nann nods in approval and smirks at the blonde that just rolls her eyes. 

“So, what is it you have to tell us about Octavia?” Lexa asks, seeing that Clarke was waning on patience and willingness to listen. 

“I know her true age.” Abby reveals. 

“Bullshit!” Clarke scoffs as Nann smirks before she can help it. 

“You get molars, your back teeth, at certain ages and Octavia was just beginning to get her 14-year molars when I examined her the day she was arrested.” Abby confirms as Clarke looks at her skeptically. 

“Octavia was below the age line…” Clarke exhales in realization, sitting up straighter as she continues to glare at her mother. 

“Yes. She was.” Abby nods. 

“If you knew Octavia was lying, then why the fuck is she still alive?” Clarke demands harshly. 

“Because I lied to Jaha. He was horrible at anatomy in school. He trusted my judgement. And he was wrong to do so.” Abby discloses. 

“Why the fuck would you…” Clarke begins, shaking her head. 

“Because I can understand floating rapists or murderers, but killing children is quite another matter. I cannot save everyone. But those I could save without exposing myself, I did.” Abby confesses. 

Nann studies the woman right along with Lexa, but Clarke’s mind is far too busy processing this information. 

“So O… she would be...” Clarke mumbles, quickly doing the calculations in her head of how long O had said she was in lock up. It had been longer than all of them by a long shot. “16?” Clarke gasps in realization.

“Correct.” Abby nods. 

“Indra spoke of Octavia being terrified of you.” Lexa prods, dubious and not giving in so quickly.

“I was the first person she saw after her mother was floated. Trauma affects the brain horribly in circumstances like that. I do not blame her, in fact I anticipated it.” Abby admits. 

“Thank you. We will discuss this and decide if they should be informed or not.” Lexa decides, standing up beside Nann as Abby nods and turns to go. Nann’s eyebrows raise as the woman doesn’t show any sign of argument, just turns to go back downstairs. Before she can continue contemplating this, Clarke launches out of her seat and strides rapidly through the door to their quarters. 

“Clarke! Wait!” Lexa calls, hopping down and chasing after her. All heads turn to watch the two sprint past, then go back to their discussion. Lexa follows as Clarke marches directly down to the goufa floors, going right up to the school floor and approaches Aiden. 

“Hey bud. Can you open your mouth for me really quick?” Clarke asks as the boy nods happily and opens his mouth. Lexa watches as Clarke carefully calculates and nods, thanking him profusely and repeats her actions with EACH of the other older goufa. Amma is quietly watching from the corner as Lexa anxiously looks at Clarke, near to bursting with curiosity.

“Whats abouts MES!?” Elisae chirps, skipping up as Lexa chortles. Even Clarke is unable to prevent a grin and happily picks her up. The toddler dramatically opens her mouth REALLY wide. 

“That was, by far one, of the BESTEST mouth openings I’ve EVER seen!” Clarke gushes as Elisae beams out proudly, before wiggling down and sprinting to Amma. 

“NOMI! I’S A GOOD AT OPENINS MY MOUFS!” Elisae declares excitedly as Amma cackles and swings her up. 

“Don’t we know it!” Amma chuckles, kissing the girl who goes off to play again. “Come on, ai yongon. You look like you need some Nomi time.” She hums, pulling both older girls into her office. Lexa just watches Clarke march into the office and pace angrily, unable to calm herself. 

“She can’t… This isn’t… how could she…” Clarke stammers in broken sentences as tears begin to flood her eyes. 

Amma strides over and pulls Clarke to her before the first tear falls, listening through the sobs of what just happened in the throne room. Lexa fills in details where she can as they sit on the couch together with Clarke between them. 

“I’m a monster just like her.” Clarke sobs in broken, heaving gasps. This whole time she thought her mother was ‘bad’. Clarke hadn’t even stopped to consider she could’ve been ‘good’, too. It left her stunned and reeling. How could she punish someone who was just trying to do good and got lost. She felt horrible, that she was just as horrible as her mother, in fact. 

“Hey, my Kaia. My sweet, sweet Kaia.” Amma coos, holding Clarke’s face and wiping tears from her cheeks, waiting until those blue eyes find hers. “One good act does not excuse all the bad things your mother did. Do you hear me?” She asserts. “It does not diminish how you feel about how SHE treated you all those years. All it does is give us hope that she might be able to change someday. That IS ALL. This does not define you. It defines HER.” Amma instructs passionately looking straight into those blue eyes. 

“And her punishment was not handed down by you, hodnes (love).” Lexa reminds her softly, next to Amma. “It was given by Me, Nann and Indra. Not you. You and the 100 just approved it to be doled out. So even if it was unjust… which I assure you it wasn’t...you wouldn’t be the one at fault. That is why we did it like that.” Lexa assures. 

The blonde nods in understanding as she falls into the fisa’s arms, burying her face into Amma as the tears continue to fall. Noticing the brunette wiping away tears of her own, Amma smiles and pulls Heda in with them, holding the two tightly and kissing both foreheads. Right about the time Clarke’s tears finally slow, a tiny insistent squawk is heard from outside the door along with a pounding of a toddler-sized hand. Lexa smirks and Clarke gives a wet chuckle as Amma gives a heavy sigh. 

“He learned how to climb freaking stairs yesterday.” She explains as she pulls the door open and receives a cheerful cry of delight. Both girls fall over each other laughing at how proud he is of himself. 

As the trio head back upstairs, they decide to not let this spoil the occasion. They did quietly inform Indra of what Abby kom Skaikru had revealed since, as Nomon to Octavia, she had the right to know. To say the chief was stunned would be an understatement, although she had to admit that it made A LOT of sense with what she already suspected of Octavia’s true age. Clarke, knowing the chief would want to see for herself if this was true or not, just as Clarke herself had, found some textbooks in the archives to show Indra, pointing out what to look for and what they indicated. They left it up to Indra whether or not to inform Octavia, but they did state each wanted to be there if Indra told O. This sells it for Indra, unable to imagine a better way to present this information than with Heda, Clarke and Komfoni there as well, to help her surround the girl with love and support. So, off they trek down to Indra’s quarters in a little solemn line. 

When Octavia walks in happily after helping Rinta, she freezes at seeing everyone there, her eyes widening as she observes Komfoni, Heda, Clarke and Indra all staring back at her. 

“I DIDN’T DO IT, I SWEAR!” Octavia loudly vows with both hands going up in a gesture of innocence. 

“Why is this always the first thing out of their mouths?” Nann murmurs under her breath. 

“You are not in trouble.” Indra calmly reassures. This is when Octavia finally notices the solemn faces. 

“Fuucckkk… who died?” Octavia groans as Lexa chuckles right along with Nann. 

“Nobody. Now sit.” Indra instructs pointing to the spot next to her on the bed. 

“You said I wasn't in trouble.” Octavia tests suspiciously. 

“You aren’t.” Indra chuckles rolling her eyes. “Here, have your Boo-Boo as proof you aren’t.” 

This seems to do the trick as Octavia comes to sit down and snuggle with her bear, which also means half laying on top of Indra, because…well, it’s Octavia. The others let Indra do most of the talking, only chiming in here and there to help explain everything for the girl. She sits oddly still and quiet the entire time, in VERY un-Octavia-like behavior.

“She knew my birthday was a lie?” Octavia exhales under her breath, still trying to figure it all out. 

“Wait… birthday?” Clarke asks. 

“Yeah. Mom had me memorize a birthdate each year that would make me above the age line just in case something happened.” Octavia shrugs leaning into Indra more. “That’s why Bell and I can’t remember my actual one. There's too many fake ones to sift through.”

“Smart, though.” Lexa nods as Octavia smiles at this. 

“Very!” Komfoni agrees. 

“But, I don’t understand...” Octavia frowns in confusion. 

“Join the club.” Indra sighs, shaking her head. 

“Yeah… we decided to call it ‘what the fuck’.” Clarke grins as Lexa chuckles and slaps at her, drawing laughter from the other three. “Anyway, it would mean, with how long you said you were in the skybox, that you’d be around 16 now.” Clarke continues when they finally calm down. 

“NO WAY! I’M 16?!” Octavia gasps with her jaw on the floor. 

“Apparently.” Indra hums. 

“It’s just an estimated guess. But, that’s what we think.” Clarke nods. A knock at the door sounds as maidens come in with a smoothie for the girl, as previously requested by Nann because she was unsure how the girl would react and wanted to have it ready, just in case. 

“SHUT UP! AND A NANNA THINGY!! BEST DAY EVER!!” Octavia exclaims animatedly, shooting up with Boo-Boo and chugging down the drink as the four smirk at her. 

“Took that better than I thought she would.” Lexa whispers as all three nod behind her. 

“Pretty sure it was the smoothie..” Clarke whispers back without missing a beat. 

“In that case, you are welcome,” Nann chuckles smugly as Indra rolls her eyes with a chortle. 

~~~

Since the day Rinta came up during lunch with the Hedas to introduce herself to O, the two had become FAST FRIENDS, which means Indra got REALLY used to Rinta peeling onto their floor like maniac just to beat down their door and asks if Octavia ‘could come out to play.’ Rinta had invited the former Skaikru to help out with the little strikon lessons, telling them about the cuteness it always involved. So, of course, Octavia happily agreed to come lend a hand after she finished her reading lessons with Lexa in the mornings. It’s during one of these lessons that Rinta informs her that she is also the one that teaches gonasleng to all the strikon, goufa, gona and others who reside in the tower, telling her that she would fit right in but would be glad to just have her help out if she isn’t comfortable participating as a student. 

“Wait. You are the one who teaches the gonasleng reading lessons?” Octavia asks dumbfounded. 

“Well, I am nowhere near as good as Heda is, but I’ve found that teaching it really helps me understand it better myself. Plus, the strikons are adorable. I think half of the adults come just to play with them during class.” Rinta chuckles as Lexa nods along. 

So, Octavia went down with Rinta to help out after lunch, chatting the whole way like old friends that had known each other forever, instead of strangers having just met. Octavia was surprised just how much she found herself learning right along with the goufa, and how much fun she was having doing so. She hadn’t considered this. Sure, reading with Lexa is fun. She looked forward to their sessions each day, especially the quality time she got to spend with the older girl, but she figured that was just from Heda putting her special spin on it. 

Octavia had always thought school would be boring and dull. Work. Not fun in the slightest, at least from how Bellamy used to complain about it when they were on the Ark. It wasn’t long before she decided that her brother was wrong about that. O gratefully found that Rinta didn’t judge her. Not once. She never made her talk about her past, they just had fun together without a care in the world. The only time they talked about Octavia’s past or about not knowing something before was when Octavia brought it up herself. Only then did Rinta gently talk about it with her. So when a rather excited Octavia comes to tell her about the age discovery, Rinta just goes with it, mimicking Octavia’s excitement and joy regarding the subject even when her own heart aches at what the girl says. And it is here that Rinta realizes WHY Clarke and Lexa picked her for this job. With all those years with the natbilda, Rinta knows far better than anyone else how to care for, love, and spoil those with traumatic pasts. And her ability to make various things ‘educational’ was how she got around the constant, annoying Titus-issue. So finding ways to teach Octavia things in a fun manner was something she could practically do in her sleep now. It helped that Octavia really was fun to be around and the Hedas had been right in the two girls being similar. 

It made Octavia chuckle that she had originally been worried Polis would be all work and no fun at all. Yet, here she was, REALLY enjoying herself and wishing she didn’t have to leave after the entwining. So, when Indra made the suggestion, she happily agreed to come to Polis for the next snowfall season, since the winters were usually a time for family gathering. People across the clans boarded up their residences to brace for the heavy snowfall, and trekked back to their ancestral homes, opting to spend the time cooped up with their families instead of on their own. This was also why elders' homes tended to be so large, at least Trikru treehouses were. They had to be in order to fit all their extended family during the long, cold winter months. And since these trees were passed down generationally, the same families continued to reside within it year after year. It was this tradition that allowed Indra to assure Octavia that they would be able to convince the other children to come along with their families, as well, since Lexa was considered to be part of their family and the tower had more than enough room for all of them. Coming to Polis allowed all of them to be together again. Plus, Raven would be here and Octavia would be anxious to see how she’d been doing by then. 

~~~

As practices progressed, Agnes, Nann, Indra, Larson, and a few other seamstresses, started pulling kids out at random to try on their outfits, which resembled a miniature version of Heda’s and Wanheda’s formal attire in a sort of mock ‘security’ outfit, a combined symbol of the Heda and Wanheda sewn on the uniforms being the one of the differences. The other being that the little play swords at their waists had been VERY blunted, unlike the razor-sharp blades of the Hedas. Although the girls would be wearing actual dresses during this ceremony, both of their OFFICIAL formal outfits looked almost identical to the strikons. 

They would be acting as Heda and Wanheda’s official security detail during the ceremony, surrounding Clarke as she comes out of the tower and escorting her as she makes her way to the aisle. Then, two at a time they would split off to stand at the foot of the stage with Skaigonakru, in front of the rows of people already seated, in order to block anyone from reaching Wanheda as she walks down the aisle. When Clarke made her way down the aisle they would do a royal salute to her, clicking their heels together and hands on their heads in stern expressionless masks. While Skaigonakru would stand on either side of the aisle and create an arch of sabers overhead for Clarke to walk under, natbilda would stand on either side of a gona with a goufa kneeling in front of them as Clarke passes. Tradition dictates that, as Clarke or Wanheda walked by, everyone would kneel. The exception to this being the natbilda, who have the blood of the commanders and are royal ‘heirs’ and, as such, do not have to kneel. Instead, they would salute. Therefore, they decided to use this to their advantage and create a little design out of it. The goufa would take out their sword and kneel with heads bowed and both hands on the hilt of their ‘blunted’ weapon, the blade thrust into the ground not only as something to lean on but as a symbol of peace and well-being. The natbilda on either side would have their swords elevated, saluting to Wanheda. Even Amma had to admit it really did look rather adorable as they were practicing. Especially the formation walking around the Hedas. 

To say the goufa and natbilda took this VERY seriously would be an understatement. It was all they practiced at all hours of the day. As they worked on marching together, they would find random skaigonakru to pull into the playground to help, insisting the skaikgonakru work with them to get the marching in unison part right. Each skaigonakru knelt down to help, offering tips or pointers here and there, always relaying that day’s instructions to their comrades so the others would know what had already been taught. 

The goufa then took it a step further, asking the skaigonakru for tips on guarding the Hedas, and requesting permission to shadow them a few times before the ceremonies to make sure they get it right. The sight of this was adorable, considering the goufa and natbilda now had mini skaigonakru outfits to shadow with. Sure, they were just black leggings, black long sleeve shirts, long black boots and something black that was haphazardly sewn to make a cloak, but to her goufa and natbilda they might as well have been laced in gold themselves. The boys were now insisting they were ‘invisible’ with these on now. Amma was honestly unsure who was enjoying this more; the natblida, the goufa or the gonas they resembled.

It had Clarke and Lexa smirking when EVEN tiny Erik and Elisae joined in, practicing their stern, emotionless gona masks even when their Hedas walked past them snorting in laughter. Octavia is appointed an official goufa and natbilda wrangler and given a similar outfit, so she can blend in with them. It helped that she was so short and petite that it almost LOOKED like a goufa if you didn’t know it was Octavia. Rinta is eventually added to help Octavia wrangle the kiddos, even though she is a bit taller, but it allowed them to be on-hand to carry the littles in the event that tiny legs got tired and someone needed emergency snuggles. Since Rinta is already so close to the natbilda, it helps the two youngest natbilda calm almost instantly at seeing Rinta added to their team. It has Lexa, Clarke, Nann and Amma smiling, knowing how much those kids seem to adore the ambassador they consider almost one of them. Octavia was having a blast with the kids learning how to march for the ceremony. Indra found it quite amusing, especially with how many times Octavia and Rinta insisted she watch them ‘march’ on a daily basis. 

Luna had her own outfit as Hedasis and would be standing on the stage beside Lexa as she waited for Clarke to walk down the aisle. Since there were no longer any flamekeepers, Nann would be the one leading the procession in her own Heda Komfoni outfit that Agnes and Indra INSISTED they make for her, despite her many objections that they not worry about her. 

Aiden, along with older natbilda boys and a few older goufa mixed in, were acting as Heda’s security detail. All of them had been strategically picked for not being the nervous type in front of large crowds since they would be, in full faux-military dress identical to their younger counterparts, marching out in formation around Heda and Luna, then taking position on either side of the stage entry-aisle to ‘guard’ them. 

When Clarke walked down the aisle, it was Elisae and Erik who would immediately proceed Clarke to the stage, and it would be Aiden to descend the stage stairs and escort Wanheda into position and hand her over to his Heda. The ironic part was the natbilda were the ones who thought of this bit, wanting a natbilda to be the one to present her entwined their Heda. They had all taken a vote on who should represent them, and Aiden had been the unanimous decision. Therefore, Aiden would be getting a black sash to mark his official status, along with each natbilda who would turn to salute Wanheda when everyone else was kneeling. 

Lexa and Luna were using it to train them for when, eventually, one of them would have to wear this quite often. For even Luna wore a Hedasis sash that had a blood-red stripe down a solid black sash, marking her as an arisen Hedasis instead of just a natbilda. It was quite hilarious to watch the goufa observe the natbilda fuss with their ‘play’ sash. There was no way Nann or Agnes were letting them play with those or touch them until the day of the ceremony, RIGHT BEFORE they walk out in it. Suddenly, those without found themselves grateful they didn’t have to wear that annoying thing. They were just content that they got the cool outfit, saying as much to Heda and Wanheda when asked about it to be sure they didn’t feel left out at all. 

While Clarke is busy playing with some of the goufa and talking with them about this, Lexa sneaks over to have a talk with Amma. 

“Yes?” Amma smirks as Lexa makes a suspiciously hasty beeline to her.

“Umm… It seems that Clarke is a bit… well… nervous about the whole tattoo ceremony. So I told her to come speak to you in hopes you can help calm her.” Lexa whispers nervously as Amma smirks wider. She can’t help it. Wanheda, commander of death, is afraid of getting a tattoo. "I know. I thought it was kinda comical, too… at first.” Lexa confides, as Amma looks at her. “Now I am just crossing my fingers that she does scream the entire time or cry like a fyucha (infant).” The brunette whispers, causing a snort of laughter from Amma. 

“Should we begin sound-proofing the temple, Heda?” Amma grins teasingly. 

“Actually…” Lexa hums, considering the possibility. 

“I was teasing, Heda.” Amma snorts in laughter at Lexa’s disappointed frown. 

“I am still going to ask Komfoni and Indra if this is possible.” Lexa states, still in thought as Amma smirks at her.

“What are you two talking about?” Clarke asks curiously strolling up. 

“Strategizing how to convince the goufa not to hold their pajama-clad stuffies during our ceremony.” Amma replies without missing a beat as Lexa smiles at her. 

“Already thought of that, ladies. They are getting little stuffy uniforms like the strikons.” Larson remarks nonchalantly as he passes by, erupting them in cackles. 

“Fuck. I can’t wait to see that.” Clarke chortles in excitement.

~~~

“Okay but like…. from 1 to ‘I’m gonna shit myself’… how bad did it hurt?” Clarke asks sitting at the end of their bed as Lexa writes something at her desk.

“Since when is taking a skrish (shit) a ten?” Lexa chuckles as Clarke groans at not getting an answer. 

“Just answer the question!” Clarke demands. 

“You really want to ask me, the person you have said MANY TIMES has no concept of pain, how bad something hurts?” Lexa asks with a huge grin. 

“YES! I AM FUCKING DESPERATE!” Clarke exclaims in a huff. The ceremonies are set to begin tomorrow starting with the clan meeting. Her nerves were at an all-time high, and she was astonished at just how Lexa could be SO calm right now. 

“Sort of like a bee sting, I guess.” Lexa shrugs as she struggles to describe the feeling, which earns a bewildered look from her entwined. 

“You asked a bee to sting you? Why the fuck would you do that for?” Clarke gasps sending Lexa into outright hysterics knowing, without a doubt, that Clarke is 100% serious. 

The loud angry noise that erupts from Clarke just makes her entwined lover laugh that much harder. The blonde just marches over to the door to Komfoni’s room since Nanna ALWAYS knew the answer to everything. 

“Nanna?!” Clarke calls out, marching in and dramatically flopping on the bed beside her. 

“Yes?” The elder chuckles looking at her. 

“How much did it hurt when you got your tattoos?” Clarke asks again as Nann blinks a few times. 

“Child. I can’t even remember what we had for dinner last night and you want me to remember what something felt like long before your own branwoda mother was even born?” Nann quips in disbelief. 

“Yes.” Clarke responds immediately. Nann groans and rolls her eyes. 

“If I had to guess it was like a bad bee sting.” Nann shrugs as Clarke looks at her with jaw on the ground now. 

“WHY THE FUCK DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING BEES TO STING THEM FOR?!” Clarke exclaims setting off Lexa AGAIN and Komfoni right after her. Clarke mutters a few expletives and marches off to find an answer. 

“Paxtn how much did it hurt when you got your tattoo?” Clarke asks the second she sees him when she pokes her head out. 

“Not as bad as the time I got stabbed in the stomach.” The gona deadpans as Clarke just looks at him. 

“That literally doesn’t help at all.” Clarke mutters. 

“Still true though.” Paxtn chuckles after her as she marches to Luna’s room. 

“Lu!?” Clarke screams. 

“YO! S’up?” Luna calls from the balcony. 

“How much did it hurt to get your tattoos?” Clarke asks AGAIN. 

“Dunno. Slept the entire time.” Luna shrugs as Clarke screeches in frustration, causing Luna’s eyes to widen in confusion. 

Turning abruptly, she marched down to Amma in an irate huff of frustration that NO ONE IS ABLE TO ANSWER HER. Aymee almost… ALMOST... cackles the minute she sees that girl staring at her daughter with an expression that looks awfully like a toddler in the middle of a tantrum. She watches that girl march right past, as she sits on the floor playing with Xander in the kitchen in sight of Amma. 

“Everything okay?” Amma inquires as she prepares snacks for her yongons. Clarke slides up to sit on the counter and takes a carrot stick to chomp on. 

“No one can tell me how much it hurt when they got tattoos!?” Clarke moans in an adorable little pout. 

“Do not worry. I will ensure it won’t.” Amma soothes with a smile as Aymee chuckles behind her. Clarke frowns at the vague answer. 

“How?” Clarke grumbles, taking another carrot stick when it is handed to her. 

“Well, normally we put the herbs in a tea. But, knowing you, we will need to hide these in smoothies laced with chocolate…” Amma explains as Aymee cackles behind her. 

“Well yeah! Who’d pass that up as an option!” Aymee chuckles in amusement as Clarke grins at her. Gesturing to the woman in a ‘see she gets it’ motion. Amma smirks at her nomon as she looks back at Clarke. 

“If you are really that nervous I can put something in your smoothie when I first give it to you that will help you relax.” Amma suggests handing her a celery stick. 

“Will I still be awake?” Clarke inquires. 

“Mmmhmm… Just helps calm you down. Doesn’t make you sleepy at all. Though, I can offer that if you’d rather.” Amma adds casually. “What makes you so nervous about it?” She asks curiously as Aymee smiles proudly at her yongon.

“I don’t like needles…. Specifically the ones that go into me.” Clarke whispers, tucking her knees into her chest. 

“Hmm… do you know why?” Amma asks, handing her an orange slice and earning a grin from the blonde. Chewing for a bit, she shakes her head in answer. “Well, when was the last time you remember getting a needle like that?” She asks, handing her a strawberry and getting a huge grin of excitement. It has Aymee grinning knowing fair well what that child of hers is doing - rewarding that girl for talking about the difficult stuff, subtly encouraging more of this in the future. 

“The mountain…” Clarke whispers so quietly that, if Amma and Aymee weren’t trained to pick it up from all those soft-spoken yongons, they both would’ve missed it. 

“Well, that sounds like a valid reason to me.” Amma hums comfortingly as Aymee carries Xander over, who squeals in delight and shoves an orange in his face. Clarke smiles at him massacring that orange all over his face. 

“Me too.” Aymee nods as she puts a comforting hand on Clarke’s knee and smiles. “Though it might make you feel better to know that the elder who is coming all the way from Arion to do this tattoo is a longtime friend of mine. And she was the one who did each one of your entwine’s, as well.” 

“Lexa’s? Really?” Clarke voices perking up at her lover’s name. 

“Sha. Raelle is one of the best tattooists in all the clans. That is why Indra and Heda Komfoni insisted on her doing it. She’ll also be able to tell you some cute stories about Heda as well.” Aymee chuckles with a wink.

“You are bad!” Amma chuckles teasingly as her nomon laughs openly. 

“Like what?” Clarke urges. 

“Nope. You will have to ask Raelle when she does yours.” Aymee chortles patting the girl’s knee who is now frowning in disappointment. 

“Well can you at least tell them not to let me do the nasty poop water…” Clarke sighs desperately as both women fall over laughing. 

“I’m sorry, the what?” Amma cackles wiping a tear from her face. 

“The holy water stuff we have to ‘cleanse in.’ It’s disgusting, Amma! Seriously, it has stuff floating all in it. And it's super squishy between your toes and smells REALLY bad, like someone took a freaking dump!” Clarke raves as the two women are now desperately attempting to not cackle hysterically. 

“Believe it or not, those are actually very healing for you. That is why we insist that our most important people cleanse in it so much.” Amma snickers.

“You people insist we bathe regularly in poop water?” Clarke gasps in disgust. 

“It is a hot spring, child. Naturally heated by the earth below. They all smell like that.” Aymee chortles wiping tears from her face. 

“Like poop!?” Clarke gapes in dismay. 

“Sulfur, I believe your people call it.” Aymee chuckles. “It has many other minerals naturally within the waters that are known to heal even the sickest of our people. That one is just what smells the strongest.” She instructs as Clarke frowns. 

“I’m asking Nyko.” Clarke pouts as both smirk at her. 

“She’s going to wish she didn’t.” Amma whispers in amusement as Aymee nods chuckling.

~~~

After an almost two-hour lecture on the medical properties of natural hot spring waters within the clans, Clarke trudges back up to her quarters with a weird look in her eyes that has Lexa cackling. 

“Did you figure out your question, hodnes (love)?” Lexa chuckles as Clarke trudges over and curls up in her lap while she sits at her desk. 

“Nyko gave me an hour and half lecture about poop water… I think I gotta write a paper about it and everything.” Clarke mutters in disbelief. Lexa snorts in laughter at this and grins down at her entwined. 

“You asked Nyko?” Lexa cackles. 

“Well yeah. Amma and Aymee kept going on about it being healing and stuff. I didn’t believe something that smells that bad could be that good. So I went to Nyko…” Clarke stammers still hazy in her dumbfounded realization to what the hell just happened. 

“How long does it have to be?” Lexa chuckles knowingly. 

“Fucking 6 pages front and back!” Clarke exclaims in horror as Lexa roars in laughter. 

“How long do you have to write it?” Lexa grins. 

“I… I don’t know. He said just to have you send it to him when I finish it.” Clarke states confused. 

“WHAT? Seriously?” Lexa exclaims, baffled. 

“Why? Have you had to do these too?” Clarke asks, smirking. 

“YEAH! I NEVER GOT THAT!” Lexa huffs in disbelief as Clarke grins suddenly happy at this finding.

“Oh and I think I figured out why I was nervous about the tattoo…” Clarke whispers quietly as Lexa suddenly switches from frustration to concern looking down at her lover. 

“You did?” Lexa asks comfortingly as she sets down her pen and hugs her lover closer. Rubbing her back and kissing her head tenderly. 

“Last time I had a needle in me was inside the mountain…. I hadn’t realized that. Amma figured it out, actually.” Clarke informs her lover. 

“You talked to Amma about this!?” Lexa cheers as Clarke smirks up at the brunette and nods. “I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!” She squeals, hugging her tighter as Clarke cackles. 

“What’d she do?” Nann yells from the other room as both snort in amusement, knowing the elder is curious enough to ask but not enough to get up. 

“Figured out ON HER OWN why she was scared of the tattoo ceremony. EVEN talked about it with AMMA without any prodding from me!!” Lexa screams in celebration. There is a pause for a couple of minutes and both smirk when Nann comes hobbling over. 

“Did you really?” Nann exhales to Clarke with a stunned expression laced with happiness. Clarke nods with a grin as the elder chuckles merrily and hugs the blonde in celebration. 

~~~

The next morning, Clarke wakes to a flurry of movement all around her that signals what the day is and that ceremonies begin today. Maidens are coming in and out of their room in a rushed manner as they polish, iron and perfect each of the Hedas outfits for day, directing where some are then to be distributed where they Hedas will need them, like in the Polis temple. Incredibly, there is an outfit for the girls to change into after they finish the cleansing ceremony, another for when they are being tattooed. Yet another outfit is prepared for the girls to put on to address the crowd at the feast at the end of the first day before they eat dinner. Several more outfits are also added in that Clarke doesn’t have a fucking clue what they are for. She gave up after the first two were explained. Though she is assured that, at each spot, a handful of maidens will be waiting to assist them as they change. Every group of maidens had already been spoken to by Indra, Larson and Nann on what they had planned for the look so the maidens understood how to dress them to achieve the overall goal at hand. The more outfits that get rushed out, the bigger Clarke’s eyes get. So much so that Lexa decides to have a little pow-wow with her lover, as they continue to eat their breakfast in bed together, preparing her ahead of time for just how many outfit changes they would have to undergo and to warn her NOT TO COMPLAIN.

“This is a… ‘the clans are really fucking overly excited’ thing, isn’t it.” Clarke deadpans.

“It is. Yes.” Lexa confirms, eating more of her breakfast as Clarke lets out a deep sigh and continues to eat amid mumbled expletives that have her lover chuckling.

“And, if it were up to you… then both of you would be wearing a paper bag. So, we outsourced for inspiration.” Nann teases walking in to check on them. Clarke figures out why she continues to do this the second both of them finish eating and are ushered into the bathroom so maidens can begin preparing them ready for the meeting. It leaves Clarke wide-eyed as groups of maidens are in strategic locations, like an assembly line, as the Hedas are ‘passed off’ to them to work on.

“Do you people, like… go to school to learn this shit?” Clarke grouches, baffled as Lexa snorts in amusement hearing this.

“Nope, we just find the best dressers in all the clans and promote them to maidens.” Nann quips, prompting half-smothered laughs from the maidens, as well as Heda, and a rude gesture from Clarke. “If you ask branwoda questions, ai strikskaifaya (my little star)...” Nann chuckles.

“You get sarcastic answers… yeah… yeah…” Clarke grumbles unamused as the maidens’ snicker at this well-versed ideology having already been ingrained in Wanheda. “They’re gonna be the ones dressing us in all these bizarre-ass costumes, right?” She asks.

“Like I’d EVER trust you to dress yourself with something as important as this.” Nann chuckles.

“Oh, thank fuck!” Clarke sighs relieved as Lexa cackles at her lover.

“Was that what you were concerned about this morning?” Lexa chortles peeking over her shoulder.

“Well yeah! I can barely figure out how to put on one pair of pants correctly… And that’s a lot of pants, Lex!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief as maidens almost fall over each other at this declaration.

“And you girls thought this was unnecessary…” Nann grins triumphantly as the maidens’ chortle louder.

“Yoooooo… this is FANNNCCCYYYY as FUCK!” Clarke exclaims, doing a gleeful little dance that has the maidens laughing. “OH MY GOD. THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE NAME! The ‘fancy as all fuck’ outfit!” She declares excitedly as Lexa cackles at her in amusement.

“I am so glad you approve.” Nann chortles rolling her eyes.

“I DO!! I feel so fucking regal!” Clarke proclaims animatedly strutting around the room.

“Oh good. Then channel that instead of whatever absurd peacock animal you are now.” Nann teases as she is promptly given another rude gesture as the maidens’ cackle louder with Lexa. 

“Practice your entrance walk that I taught you, hodnes (love).” Lexa suggests, chuckling.

Clarke grins excitedly and promptly begins to do a smug little bouncy walk while chanting ‘don’t trip’ repeatedly.

“Jok (fuck). We got a lot of work to do.” Nann sighs rolling her eyes.

“Yesterday she was skipping.” Lexa whispers as Nann nods, acknowledging the girl’s progress.

“Nix the freaking bounce, child. You look like you are riding an invisible horse.” Nann calls out as Clarke glares at her but does attempt to adjust it as the elder suggested.

“Why’s she walking like a stick is lodged up her butt?” Luna mutters as she walks in half dressed with a team of maidens trailing her.

“We are attempting to work on the entrance walk.” Lexa explains with a smirk as Clarke is now muttering expletives at them.

“Wow, I did not know Wanheda had a stick up its butt!” Luna states under her breath in wonder, getting the maidens laughing again. Clarke spins, furious at this, and marches over as Nann cheers.

“THAT! WHATEVER THAT IS! DO THAT!” Komfoni exclaims.

“Do what?” Clarke frowns.

“Oh, her angry walk? That is a good angle to explain it.” Lexa hums in thought before turning to Clarke. “Hodnes (love), think of your mother before you walk.” She instructs. 

The blonde frowns at her, confused as to why this is necessary, but nods. Stopping, she looks off to think for a second before she starts to walk this time. The entire room applauds in approval as Clarke beams proudly for them.

“Oh! Or that branwoda skat (idiot boy)… what’s his face…” Luna suggests as Lexa nods in understanding.

“Yes. Or Bellamy. Either one.” Lexa nods in approval.

“Wait… Go back to Abby. I don’t want to have to clean up shit from the clan leaders when they see that look.” Nann voices with a smirk. “There we go! That is it!” She cheers as Lexa chortles. 

~~~

Heda strode into the room with her cloak and sash waving behind her. “All hail the commander of the blood.” Her ambassadors collectively chant, kneeling reverently before her.

“Rise for your commander.” Heda nods to them taking a seat on her throne and smiling at Nann and Luna already in their places. Nann stood right beside Lexa’s throne, Luna beside Clarke’s. “We are here today to witness history, to confirm the ascension of Wanheda and to begin the ceremonies of entwining. With that in mind, I would like to present to you my future entwined, and Wanheda-apparent, Clarke kom Skaikru.” Lexa announces loudly as the doors swing open again. 

Lexa grins proudly as Clarke does the entrance PERFECTLY as practiced SO many times in that bathroom. Even Nann is grinning in approval as Clarke marches in and each of the ambassadors gives a reverential half-bow to her. All except Indra, who sinks down to a full kneel just as she did for Lexa. It has Heda, Heda Komfoni and Hedasis Luna grinning at her knowing her stance firmly held already. For Indra this is just a formality, she has already accepted that Clarke is Wanheda. Lexa stands as Clarke makes her way to her. Both grasps one another’s hand as they face forward to the clan ambassadors in a show of united power. It is Lexa’s way of reiterating the exact same thing Indra just did in her own subtle way: This is my future entwined and the true Wanheda. A few of the ambassadors are grinning slightly at the gesture, seeing just how close the two have obviously already grown as they move towards each other like magnets, as if reading one another’s minds, in a sign that they are already fit for entwining. It’s something every single one of them can see clearly as they move into their places in a semi-circle around the couple to witness the proof of authenticity from the Wanheda-apparent. 

_‘Alright… they’re all looking at me all weird and shit… So, I think that is your cue, deathy man…’_ Clarke thinks, hearing a low chuckle inside her head, and finds herself instantly transported to the flower field as she cheers her victory of not fucking anything up yet. 

She performs a little happy dance as Wanheda chortles louder around her. Then laying back and smelling the amazing flowers as she watches Wanheda address the ambassadors, who look like they are about to shit themselves. Nann was totally right about that assessment. Well… all except Indra who is smirking proudly, having already witnessed this and is greeted like an old friend when the spirit inhabits Clarke, as are Heda Komfoni and Lexa. Wanheda even fondly kisses Lexa’s hand that it is still holding, causing a pink blush that has Clarke cackling in the flower field. It then turns and begins speaking what seems to be gibberish to Clarke. The blonde sits there puzzled for a solid two minutes before finally speaking up.

“Okay, I give up. What are you doing?” Clarke announces.

“I am reciting the names of the previous vessels I have occupied.” The spirit chuckles, amused.

“Cool… Cool….” Clarke hums. “Any particular reasoning? Or were you just feelin’ it and deciding to go with it?” She asks curiously as a booming laugh is heard.

“It is how I prove it is me to the clans.” Wanheda laughs as Clarke gasps loudly in realization.

“THOSE SHIT HEADS NEVER TOLD ME THAT!” Clarke protests, offended, as Wanheda smirks at the feisty blonde.

“That is because you are not the one doing it. I am. They do not need to tell me. It is part of the ceremony for this to be recited without prompting.” Wanheda explains patiently.

“Huh… so do they actually know of these people or are they just assuming you are right?” Clarke inquires as Wanheda snorts loudly in laughter.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Wanheda chortles in amusement.

“Dude… put a fake name in there and test it!” Clarke cheers excitedly with a huge grin on her face that has Wanheda chortling. “Berry Nincompoop!!!” She cries loudly. “OH!!! Or… Dorcus Whippersnapper!” 

“Are you wanting this supposed person to have a clan affiliation?” Wanheda asks in amusement.

“Fuck… right… hold on… let me think…” Clarke hums as Wanheda smirks and continues the reciting as the girl mutters amusing names to herself. “Nincompoop kom Trikru!!” She announces finally as Wanheda chuckles. The second it is announced a chortle is issued around the room.

“Tell the other Nincompoop in there to stop helping.” Lexa whispers with a smirk as Wanheda chuckles with a nod.

“Damn… they do know… who would’ve thought…” Clarke mutters, impressed as Wanheda booms out laughter around her. 

Clarke is now shouting out more absurd names in sequence with Wanheda, while making cute little daisy chains for the entity when it returns. All of which the spirit of Wanheda finds quite entertaining. Though, when it finally comes time for Clarke to come forth again, there seems to be some hesitation involved.

“What is taking her so long?” Lexa leans over to whisper.

“She is attempting to convince me to do something involving poop water and really pointy sticks…” Wanheda whispers with a smirk as Luna snorts behind them before she can cover it.

“Tell the branwoda that if Wanheda does the cleansing ritual and the tattoo, then Wanheda also gets the smoothie that goes with it.” Nann deadpans, and immediately Clarke comes forth to protest.

“NO FAIR!” Clarke turns frowning at Nanna as the elder grins triumphantly. Indra smirks down on the floor, having a feeling she knows damned good and well what is being whispered so fervently up there, having ZERO doubt of what that blonde is attempting to convince Wanheda to do for her. 

“Nope. Think of your mother.” Lexa whispers before allowing Clarke to face the ambassadors again. 

“Oh yeah… angry mom face…” Clarke confirms under her breath as she turns to face the ambassadors, who kneel for her and Lexa - their collective sign of approval of the ceremony and acceptance to the vessel of Wanheda ascending once again. 

Lexa and Clarke both bow their heads in acknowledgment as they sit on their respective thrones with hands still clasped together. Once the Hedas are seated, the ambassadors form a line then, one by one, come forward to kneel and swear fealty to them both. Clarke nods and helps each ambassador up flawlessly as Nann and Lexa smile proudly. The girl looks like she has already done this a million times already which is EXACTLY what Indra whispers to Clarke. 

With that formality out of the way, both descend the dais together with Hedasis Luna and Heda Komfoni right behind them. Ambassadors surround them in a little square that Skaikgonakru mimic around the ambassadors, forming a double-rowed, impenetrable contingent around their new Hedas to protect them. Indra strategically places herself directly beside Clarke, which helps the girl relax almost instantly.

“Head down, keep walking.” Lexa whispers as they walk out of the throne room.

“What? Why? I thought we were just walking to the temple…” Clarke whispers nervously.

“You haven’t seen outside yet.” Indra whispers as Clarke’s eyes grow wide in anxiety.

“Fucking hell… where’s my sword.” Clarke mutters as Luna snorts behind them.

“Man, am I SOOOO glad I decided to tag along.” Luna chuckles in amusement.

“No one will touch you. You have our word, Wanheda.” Talo declares with a nod and a wink.

“Why do you think I put myself here?” Indra asks with a wink that has Clarke grin at her thankfully.

“Okay, but if it gets too crazy, Nanna start doing that pissed off look at people. That way at least some of them will start running away and shit.” Clarke whispers as Nann cackles in approval. 

~~~

The minute the doors open, a wave of calm washes over Clarke that has her grinning inwardly, knowing who projected that for her. She silently thanks the spirit that continues to coach her through the experience as people scream all at once in a deafening roar. People are EVERYWHERE; perched on houses to see better, hanging off balconies on the tower, kids are on shoulders of gonas, parents and adults all over the place. They even spot a couple of natbilda and goufa who are waving excitedly at them. Both wave back and get a squealed response that they swear they can hear even over the crowd. 

The couple is unaware that Bellamy is also watching from his balcony with the gonas and Valriya quietly explaining what is happening. The boy keeps giving her confused looks, baffled at what is going on, so she and the gonas are filling him in as best they can. When the word ‘tattoo’ is spoken, Bellamy looks at them in shock, not believing what they are saying. His brain translates their words to mean that Lexa is physically branding Clarke as her property. It’s sickening to him, making him want to vomit, and he desperately tries to choke it down as he watches the two women being quickly escorted into some old building. Weirdly enough the crowd just cheers louder once the two are in the building away from them, like they are proud of Clarke being branded or something. Unable to do anything else, Bellamy huffs as loudly as he can and goes back in the room to lay down in frustration.

Wanheda is continuing to instruct Clarke as they enter the temple, explaining that people will be listening to them intently, eager to learn anything they can about this new Wanheda. This is the part that starts making Clarke nervous: others listening and the inability to be herself for so long. _‘Do not worry. I will keep you calm in the cleansing,’_ Death soothes as Clarke lets out a relieved sigh of gratitude. It really is very similar to the first cleansing she endured in the glowing forests with Lexa, with the same burning of clothes, which are made of this fine papery-stuff this time, that she has been assured is for symbolic purposes, as if no one went to A LOT of effort to make these clothes that would be burned. Just replicated what the sacred text instructed the garments were to be for an entwining for Heda and Wanheda. For the most part, Clarke is good and stays quiet in hopes it will hurry it along quicker. Well… up until Komfoni begins to sprinkle the burnt ashes of the wafting herbs she just spiritually bathed them with into the bubbling sludge pool below her.

“Double double toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble….” Clarke chants in her best evil witch voice that has Lexa chortling and Nann sighing loudly. The skaigonakru outside smirk from their hedge of protection around the chamber meant to prevent those outside from overhearing, as Komfoni instructed, stating they are warding off any assassination attempts while the Hedas are indisposed and vulnerable as stated in protocol 36A of the sacred texts. No one has a clue what the hell protocol 36A actually is but it sounds official, so they shrug and go the other way. Exactly like Nann knew they would.

“What the jok (fuck), child?” Nann hisses.

“It was too good! I couldn’t not say it!” Clarke protests, making a ‘duh’ gesture that has Nann shaking her head in mirth.

“Don’t you dare squeal when you hit that water.” Nann warns in a whisper as she comes to get the sacred text from the counter to chant from. “Lexa, put your hand over that lunatic’s mouth if you have to.”

“Okay but who’s going to cover mine?” Clarke quips without missing a beat that has Nann chuckling and Lexa hissing in offense.

“Remember the book I made you read to start your paper for Nyko last night?” Lexa sighs in exasperation. She knew Clarke being quiet this long would have consequences eventually. She’s like a pressurized bottle that isn’t allowed to let off steam a little at a time. Instead, Clarke is forced to blurt out a HUGE absurd burst when she can… Like now.

“Yeah… not my idea of a rocking date night, by the way.” Clarke deadpans as Nann chuckles.

“If it gets overwhelming for you, then attempt to recall what you read last night with that absurd memory of yours. Test it and see if it can remember it all.” Lexa instructs as Clarke looks at her in surprise.

“That is fucking brilliant.” Clarke gasps as Lexa chuckles proudly.

“I know. That is why I had you do it.” Lexa smirks.

“Coooollllll…” Clarke whispers as Nann mouths a thank you to her yongon who smirks with a nod.

“Lex…” Clarke murmurs behind her hand as they get in together.

“Yes, hodnes (love)?” Lexa smirks as Clarke does indeed squeal the second her foot touches bottom but at least she has her hand up ready to muffle it.

“It smells like the flowers the maidens rubbed under my nose just took a shit…” Clarke whines.

“Then breathe through your mouth.” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“Ew. No. Then the poop water can get in.” Clarke hisses in disgust, giving Lexa an exaggerated eye-roll.

“Keryons, don’t look at me with your crazy eyes, Clarke. I can’t afford to laugh here.” Lexa whispers in warning. All this does is ENSURE that is EXACTLY what Clarke does AS MUCH as she motherfucking can. Each time Lexa looks at her, that is the face she is giving her. “Clarke!” Lexa growls in frustration, struggling not to laugh.

“Shhh… I am reverently scrubbing your smelly ass pits…” Clarke whispers while staring at her with the crazy-eyes the entire time. Lexa snorts but quickly stifles it. “OH MY GOSH LEX!” The blonde hisses excitedly. “We could fart in here and NO ONE WOULD KNOW!” She exclaims in excited realization that has Nann chortling and Lexa blanching.

“Well... She’s not wrong…” Jokull whispers in amusement to Paxtn who smirks with a nod.

“I would give anything to have seen Heda’s face when she said that.” Amma snickers as Indra nods in agreement.

The further they progress in the ceremony, the more they start seeing little changes in the instructions, illustrating that this is catered to two people becoming one this time, instead of just Wanheda ascending. Granted, Lexa did warn her there might be some changes since this is entwining and not just ascending, but even Lexa couldn’t have foreseen this awkward turn as they are instructed to cleanse ‘inside’ each other IN THE FUCKING POOP WATER. Nann goes wide-eyed and does a double take after reading this out loud. Both girls just look up at her in horror to what she just said until she issues a sympathetic shrug at them.

“Are you kidding?? I am not fucking her in poop water with you standing right here. This is like stuff of my nightmares…” Clarke whispers in panic up at Komfoni.

“It is an entwining of souls, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). In order for two souls to sexually become one … AND ENTWINE... they must be cleansed first.” Komfoni explains as she continues to skim the passage in the text to ensure she’s reading it correctly. This earns a grumble of expletives from everyone including Nann who promises to not look down while reading over them.

“You people’s concept of sexually cleansing one another is weird as all god damn hell…” Clarke hisses in disbelief as Lexa snorts before she can stop it. “Like… who the fuck came up with this?” She rants beginning to depict an animated conversation between two buddies. “Yo… Fred… you know I’ve done some stupid shit… you know how to spiritual cleanse yourself?” Clarke states in a mock dude voice. “Yeah man… let’s dip you in shit water and fuck you a bit INSIDE OF IT… that’ll totally work!” Clarke mutters in another deeper man voice that has both Lexa and Nann rolling. All eyes look back at the sacred chambers and smirk in amusement. 

“They lasted longer than I thought.” The priestess of the Polis temple smirks to Indra with a wink, causing both Indra and Amma to chuckle in response. 

It takes a full ten minutes for them to calm down again. Before finally Lexa just mutters a, “Clarke, just get it over with,” with a deep sigh and flush of her tan cheeks, whether from the humidity of the room, embarrassment, or the heat of the pool they are in, Clarke will never know.

“Don’t you dare moan.” Clarke hisses, earning a smirk from Lexa and nod. 

Nann begins to chant and walk around to cleanse the pool and sets her gaze upward instead of downward. To give Lexa credit, she doesn’t issue a single sound just as promised. The only reaction Clarke observes is the fluttering closed of her eyes, a slight lurch forward and the biting of her bottom lip. Nann doesn’t even stop when it is Lexa’s turn to cleanse Clarke. She knows if she stops now, they will never get through it. Might as well keep going and get it over with as quickly as possible. It is at this moment Clarke decides that she’s glad they were not told beforehand about this. Because NEITHER would’ve shown up to do this shit today. Hands down. No thanks. We decided to elope. Fuck you. Clarke is already thinking of how to convince Lexa to rewrite this absurd part of the sacred text. Just cross it all out and start again. Fairly sure some horny, freaking Titus-like person wrote this shit in the first place. That thought is as far she gets as Lexa slides inside of her and having to clamp her mouth shut by biting her bottom lip to prevent the gasp from coming out involuntarily, cementing her eyes closed so tightly she sees white until Nann is FINALLY done and Lexa swiftly pulls out.

“You okay?” Lexa whispers just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

“I think I bit through my fucking lip.” Clarke whimpers trying to poke it out enough that she can look down to see if it is bleeding. 

Lexa smirks and looks down to prevent a cackle as Nann is still chanting above them. Neither are sad when this seems to be the last instruction in the cleansing pool portion of this ‘ritual thingy from the depths of awkward hell’ and they are finally able to climb out and dry off behind the screen while attempting to stop shuddering at the feel of the water on their skin.

“We could’ve been forced to bathe in ANYTHING. Chocolate. Jello. Mud. NOPE. Gotta be goddamn poop water.” Clarke grumbles as Lexa chuckles quietly in amusement.

“Come on, we are almost done.” Lexa coaxes as Clarke picks out random flowers bits from her hair and her love’s brown mane. It is Komfoni reading the sacred text in confusion that alerts the two that something is up.

“Go ahead and get ready in there. I am just reading this over.” She hums skimming the passage. Both nod and seat themselves in the mediation chamber behind the curtains. “Last time this portion was centered on connecting with the spirits hidden within yourselves.” Nann begins outside the curtains. “This time, you will be focusing on exchanging and interweaving your energies to form a united nurturing, deeper connection with each other in preparation for your ceremonial entwining.” Nann reads, as blond and brown eyebrows both rise at this.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Clarke mutters as Lexa smirks at the floor.

“Shhh… I’m still reading.” Nann hisses as she continues her chants and instructions that are laced together, directing the two to sit cross-legged facing one another, so close their knees should be touching. She guides them to take their right hands and place it directly over their partner’s heart. Why it must be the right hand, Clarke doesn’t have a clue. But she does as told and places her right hand over Lexa’s left breast. You know, after she does the little trick Amma taught her with her pointer finger and thumb to make little L’s to tell which hand is the freaking right one, bringing snickers from Lexa in the process and hisses from Nann.

“I am finding my right hand, woman!” Clarke hisses right back earning a smirk from Nann realizing what her yongon thought was funny. Once this little predicament is finally sorted and Clarke does, in fact, find the right hand, they are led to close their eyes and breathe deeply, focusing on the physical rhythm of their future entwined and syncing their breathing patterns. They stay like this for several long quiet minutes as Nann quietly continues to hum chants over them. When Nann instructs them to ‘move into one another’, both cast startled looks back to where the woman is standing behind the curtain.

“I am sorry. Repeat that one again.” Clarke asks, bewildered.

“Form a bonding circle with the fingers of your left hand in your partner.” Nann hums casually. This gets two VERY different reactions. Clarke is currently squinting confused as to what the ever-loving-fuck a bonding circle is while Lexa is currently blushing crimson. When the blonde looks at her partner she is now even more bewildered to what the hell Lexa is blushing at. The green eyes roll and silently signals the instructions…. Clearer than Nann’s were just given.

“What the motherfucking hell is wrong with you people?” Clarke hisses, offended.

“Oh good. You got it. Thank keryons (spirits). I thought I was gonna have to come in there.” Komfoni chuckles quietly as both pair of eyes widen, horrified.

“Nope. We are good.” Lexa squeaks, mortified as Nann chuckles louder in amusement.

“What happens if one of us were a dude?” Clarke whispers curiously as Nann snorts at the blonde she knows is now getting slapped by Lexa.

“There are different instructions for that one.” Nann whispers amused as Clarke hums in understanding.

“Weird… but alright…” Clarke mutters shrugging, as she moves her left hand… inside Lexa… JUST AS NANN INSTRUCTED… and then snickers when Lexa has a minor epileptic seizure as she does this. Lexa’s heart rhythm is now doing fucking gymnastics, which is not helping whatsoever in Clarke’s calming down process. 

“Ow… quit hitting meeee!!! I was just following instructions!” Clarke whisper/whines as Nann snorts desperately attempting to stifle laughter now realizing exactly what that kerfuffle in there was. It takes several LONG minutes before things are settled and calm once again for Nann to move forward in the ceremony. 

“This is officially the weirdest thing I’ve ever done…” Clarke mutters under her breath as they both sit with two fingers inside one another, cupping their lovers’ sex with the rest of their left hands, right hands still resting on their lover’s left boob feeling their heartbeat. Both are now leaning forward with foreheads resting against one another for support as Nann chants behind the curtain.

“Shhh… we are supposed to be connecting to one another.” Lexa whispers with a smirk.

“You are literally inside of me. You can’t get any more connected, Lex.” Clarke hisses as Lexa chuckles and shushes her again.

“Close your eyes, hodnes (love). And focus on the rhythm of my heartbeat… syncing your breathing with mine…” Lexa whispers quietly as Clarke sighs heavily and closes her eyes. “Connect with each individual emotion and the energies you are feeling from me...” Lexa coaches quietly, feeling Clarke’s heart rate slow to a calm and smiling knowing it is working finally. 

Nann’s voice fades out somehow behind them even though the elder never wavers in her chanting. The volume is the same as it was before. Yet both feel like the elder moves away somehow because all they feel and sense is one another. Like a warm buzz that dances between them and crackles like electricity as it goes. It is like she can physically see Lexa’s energy even though Clarke knows rationally her eyes are closed… Therefore, this is very much impossible. Yet. There it is. Dancing before her eyes as it sparks and radiates around hers in this endless loop of their bonding circle. Both keep getting faster and closer to one another with each loop they circulate between her and Lexa. More entwined and meshed together. What is more, every time the two energy wave… things… shoot through her body it gets noticeably warmer. Yes. Clarke realizes she very much sounds crazy right now. But it is true. It does. Like they create heat somehow. Energetic heat. _‘Is that a thing?’_ She thinks as she mentally reminds herself to ask Raven about this later. Then pauses and promptly scratches that off the list. No way she was explaining this absurdity. She’s gonna find that out for her damn self. Feeling Lexa chuckle as if she totally just read her mind. And it kinda freaks Clarke out. She isn’t gonna lie. But she dismisses it as a coincidence and goes back to focusing. The moment the two wavelengths merge they glow… yeah… they fucking glow BRIGHT and it sends an electric like shock through both of them. She knows this because her and Lexa both jolt from it at the exact same instant. Green and blue eyes fly open and find each other automatically with identical stunned expressions. It is only then that Nann’s chanting fades back in both of their ears, causing both to turn towards where the elder is, jaws now on the floor.

“What the hell was that?!” Clarke whispers in alarm, wondering if she is hallucinating because of the poop water she was forced to bathe in.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Lexa mutters, shaking her head as Nann stops abruptly in her chanting.

“Did you two merge?” Nann hums quietly.

“Ummm… two little loopy thingy-jiggers danced between us and… uhhh... I got really hot and then it shocked the motherfucking shit out of us.” Clarke rants in one breath as Nann chuckles.

“Close enough for me.” Nann chuckles in amusement.

“Oh good… so can we…?” Lexa nods toward the pool steps, sitting up straighter.

“Sha. You may. Then meet me out here.” Nann smirks turning to prepare their robes and slippers. 

Lexa gently pulls out of Clarke, causing her to jump slightly, still stunned at what she experienced. Shaking her head and gently doing the same for Lexa as she gasps quietly, Clarke grins smugly and pats her left boob as Lexa rolls her eyes and swats it away.

“Well… That was THE weirdest… freaky-deaky type shit I’ve EVER experienced.” Clarke exhales stunned as they both emerge from behind the curtains of the meditation chambers causing both Lexa and Nann to fall over in cackles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I shoved a hell of a lot into this one. Rae becomes a Rattop, officially the paperwork is signed and everything. Clarke finally convinces her thanks to dumbass bell. Who knew he was good for something after all? They are just waiting until after the ceremony and Polis goes back to normal to do this. Why you ask? Well, there is a WHOLE hoard of 100/Trikru that are now in the tower continuing to visit Raven at random with their families. They are going to wait until AFTER they leave to give Raven privacy as she heals. Plus, the first half of her Rattop will mainly be sleeping due to her need to heal. Second half she will be awake. I promise. We will get to see some of that stuff. Just be patient. I know I didn’t get the chance to finish the entire entwining before ending the chapter. It got long SUPER fast. I almost didn’t add in the ceremony at all. That is how long it got. But I shoved it in there anyway and for that reason this chapter is a bit longer than the others because I felt bad and shove a bit in there at the end for you guys. Why am I making this ceremony multiple days? Tattooing. I wanted them to realistically have the time to GIVE the tattoos and THEN allow them to heal a bit before showing them off. Because idk if any of you have tattoos but they don't always look the best the FIRST second after you get them. You gotta let it heal. Bandage & take care of it. Will I be speeding this healing process up DRAMATICALLY. Fuck yes. YAY radiation and mutant magical healing herbs! 
> 
> The Octavia age thing, this was honestly something that I have been wondering the whole fucking time they introduced her character. Bellamy would've been six when Octavia was born. With the mother floated, how are they SURE what her true age is? ESPECIALLY since we know it wasn't OFFICIALLY documented at all. She was hidden. It would've been HELLA easy to forget a year or a day in these circumstances. Seriously, you guys birth a kid and let me know if you remember the day, year, month and time without anyone telling you first. Plus, it allows O back some time to relearn the stuff they didn't let her before. Gives her a bit of childhood with Indra that she didn't have in the Ark. It was the LEAST I could do, let's be real. That girl has been through hell. Plus, Marie in the first seasons looks freaking 12. It would totally work. Though if you are still doubtful, then squint your eyes and tilt her head a bit. Let me know if that helps. =) 
> 
> Alrighty, on today’s episode of what on earth did 823y4hf8ew research. Uhhh... Natural hot springs. Like what chemicals and minerals are within Natural hot springs and the benefits those aid within the human body. I also did QUITE A BIT of re-reading of previous chapters. Specifically, ch. 38 about a million times to review what I wrote the first time they did a cleansing ceremony to make sure they match. Also, chapter 28 to look at the last clan meeting to figure out how to put Clarke into it. I also ended up researching quite a bit on ceremonial or sacred ritual outfits so I could figure out what the heck to dress those two in. Which gotta HELLA weird guys. You have no idea...just... wtf... Although, the main reason I research stuff like that is to give myself ideas on what I want to do. I look at stuff and read up until it sparks an idea so I can write again. One of the old ones I had to brush up on was, spiritual cleansing, the wafting of the herbs with the feather is from this, researched that back in 38. I think the main one this chapter to be real was the partner meditation practices and various partner yoga poses. Yes. Those are actual poses they sit in. The bonding circle, yea I made that shit up... but everything else is 100% adapted out of something real straight from India according to what I was looking at. Apparently, it is called tantric yoga. Don't look it up guys... it gets inappropriate so fast it's absurd... The shit I research for this story... NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS would I think YOGA! Specifically a sexualized version of it for couples. Like really?? LOL. welp jokes on me apparently. Have I done ANY of these weird poses I put them in or ANYTHING yoga related. HA! NO. No, I haven’t. Okay, I stretched muscles before. Nobody panic. I used to run long distances in middle and high school as well as college. This would be IMPOSSIBLE if you don't stretch. But Yoga, that requires one to sit still, be calm and be quiet... which I suck at. Especially when someone tells me to do it. My brain decides when i do that, literally zero control of it over here. Good luck Mr. yoga person. LOL. So no, no I avoid this. LOL. Meditation I have coached people through in my profession to help relax them. But the same neurodivergent brain of mine hates this as well... so I am aware of the concept quite well in fact. I just don't find it works for me. Idk. It these just worked for what I was writing in the moment. So, there you go.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo my peeps!! How is everyone doing out there?! Staying safe and healthy I hope! I had WAY too much fun with this one to be honest. I wrote and finished it... well for the most part... in like two days flat. Then handed it over to sappholian to pick apart. Went back every now and again to change things here and there in some of the tricky parts. Everyone thank Sappholian for being a badass beta! I actually wrote this one alongside chapter 54... flipping back and forth depending on which one I felt inspired to write on. Yea... I know this is ridiculous that I can do this... I realize this. I do this alot.. like when I paint... which is why I incorporated this with Clarkey as well. It is just how my brain creates the best so I allow it to do as it wishes as long as it produces the awesomeness. Speaking of which... without further ado... I present... 53. Go nuts.

Lexa and Clarke stand behind a dressing partition next to the cleansing chamber where robes, slippers, and towels are laid out. Both towel-dry their hair as best they can with the help of Nann. Komfoni then helps the two dress in what Clarke is told are the traditional, sacred-text-specified ‘after cleansing’ garments designated for Heda’s and Wanheda’s entwining ceremony. It leaves the blonde a little baffled that they actually specified something like this in the sacred text. Of all things to detail, clothes for them after bathing in poop water… really? Especially when she knows they are going to be marched out there and just ushered behind ANOTHER privacy partition to change… AGAIN. Sighing heavily now, Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa smirks at her in amusement. 

“This lets people see that we used the gifts that they INSISTED on giving for our entwining,” Lexa explains patiently as Clarke nods in understanding.

Fabric must have been in some of the supplies the clans had sent them for their entwining gifts. Which meant Nann must have worked with Indra to ensure they were made into clothes for moments the people who gifted these fabrics could see them. Like a publicly displayed ‘thank you’ card to the gifters that spent so much time and effort making these and sending them to Polis in time. 

While contemplating this, blue eyes do a double-take at the state of her entwine’s mane and smirks, finding herself suddenly grateful the maidens insisted they unbraid both Hedas entirely while redressing them into cleansing outfits and making sure to rub Lexa’s bathing oil under their noses to mask the sulfur stench as much as possible. There was no way she was WILLINGLY going to relive that fun experience, even if it did involve lounging in a mermaid tub for a while. Her head hurt just thinking about it.

The room stills to a hush the instant Nann opened the sacred chamber doors for the Hedas to enter and escorted behind the dressing partition. Maidens stand at the ready, immediately jumping into action armed with towels to dry off any residual wetness, lotion, and scented oils to rub on skin and begin to tackle the frizzed hair of both Hedas. Each girl has a bowl of water mixed with various hair products and scents for maidens to smooth out their hair.

Lexa’s hair gets a total of four maidens, and she gets quickly pushed into a chair the second she is lotioned and dressed. Clarke smirks at this, as her maidens are less hurried and frantic than Lexa’s, not that she is surprised. They wet her blonde hair down and then leisurely brushed through it while other maidens lotion and dress her. Adept hands braid her hair back into the normal Wanheda style that serve to hold the long blonde locks off her face, while Lexa’s entourage have added two more maidens to the hair taming kru and are still rushing around like a frantic, old-world pit crew at a racing track.

They had been dressed in an elaborate type of ceremonial garb over tight-fitting shorts that serve as underwear with a pair of loose comfortable pants on top that match perfectly with the ceremonial robe both must put on and the belt used to secure it. Thankfully, Clarke gets a modified breast-band that calms her down, preventing her from throwing a fit. There was no way in HELL she was walking in front of the clan leaders without a fucking bra on. Nann must’ve suggested as much because Clarke gets wrapped in a different looking darker band than she normally wears that is all sewn together like a tube top. Lexa though doesn’t get this. Instead, they request Clarke tape down Lexa’s nipples for modesty. The second this request is made it causes giggles to burst out of her mouth before she can stop it. Lexa’s green eyes roll, and she snatches the tape from the maidens and does it herself, since Clarke is still overcome with cackles. Plus, Lexa doesn’t trust Clarke not to suck on a nipple one last time before she tapes it. 

~~~

While the Hedas are getting dressed and readied for the next phase of the temple ceremony, Amma, Indra, and Luna, along with a handful of guards, are gathered in the chamber where the tattooing will be taking place. 

“Okay, Luna, your job is going to be convincing clan leaders and temple workers to go outside and enjoy the party with you. Alright?” Amma coaches as they set up for the tattoo ceremony in the strategically well-insulated chamber. 

“Got it.” Luna nods. “The more of them out there, the less in here to hear the screeching when Clarke sees that needle.” She smirks as Indra chuckles. 

“Which should make it easier for you fellas to maintain a strict guard formation as Nann instructed you to,” Indra whispers as Jokull nods in agreement. 

“Working perfectly according to plan, as Heda Komfoni intended.” Jokull relays. 

“Good.” Indra nods. 

“Both of you owe me for having to miss Clarke screaming like a rabid bat… just FYI...” Luna frowns sulking as Indra smirks at her.

Amma turns to work with Heda Komfoni making the herbal smoothies for the girls before being tattooed, whispering to each other as things are thrown into a blender from the cooling box brought in for them. Dashes of herbs, drops of oils, and ground-up flowers are all added to the smoothies as the two work on each girl’s concoction. Clarke’s is packing quite a bit more than Lexa’s simply because of how nervous they know she is and it being her first tattoo ever. 

~~~

“Hodnes (love), look at me,” Lexa whispers, grasping Clarke’s hand behind the dressing partition while the maidens continue to work on her braids. Clarke is long finished and just waiting for Lexa to be done. Lexa sensing the anxiety rising in her entwined catches the brunette’s attention.

“It will be just fine, ai hodnes (my love). I will go first to give your herbs time to take effect and let you can see how it works before you are expected to do yours.” She assures comfortingly as Clarke nods in understanding and thanks.

_ ‘Do not worry, Clarke Griffin. If it starts becoming too much for you during the tattooing process, then simply lay your head down on the table that will be provided and I will take over for you. They will assume you are resting and will not know it is me. I will make sure to switch back before anyone notices and even let you drink the smoothie as well.’ _ Death coaches sending another surge of calm washing over Clarke that has the blonde thanking the spirit of Wanheda PROFUSELY.

This time Lexa feels it, too, and it has her stilling in confusion to what that was. Maidens whisper asking if she is alright, and she quickly nods she is just fine while wondering what that was. It wasn’t the feeling that got Lexa, it was the just that Lexa didn’t remember being agitated wherein she actually needed calming. Regardless, she quickly snaps herself out of it and focuses on the present issue at hand. She stands, raising her arms to allow her ceremonial robe to be draped over her shoulders, now that her hair is finished being braided, allowing maidens to close it tightly and snugly fasten her belt to keep it that way, while tugging and pinning various areas to ensure there are no gaps, thereby protecting her modesty. Clarke assumes the same posture as she saw Lexa take, and allows her maidens to do the exact same to her.

Once finished, both nod their thanks and walk hand in hand out from behind the partition together, Heda and Wanheda masks both firmly in place as they regally stride to the tattoo chambers within the Polis temple to begin the next portion of their entwining ceremony. As the Hedas pass by temple workers, priestesses, gonas, and clan leaders all bow their heads, respectfully taking a knee, a bit like a line of falling dominoes. Luna is in the very last position before the tattoo chamber door, and does the Hedasis-curtsy to them with a smirk creeping across her face that has Lexa and Clarke struggling to not laugh out loud. 

When the door closes behind them, sealing them inside, Clarke is stunned to find a long hallway before them, not a room with tattoo things everywhere. Lexa smirks in approval at this, knowing it’s due to her ‘soundproofing’ request. They hear Luna chuckling behind them as they continue walking to the chamber door towards the end of the hall. Now without the audience, both sigh in relief and chuckle a bit between themselves as they walk. Inside, it’s like a different world entirely - full of food, drinks, laughter, and several privacy partitions pushed together to form a dressing area in the corner of the room. In the middle is a draped-off section with two comfortable looking tables pushed together with various tattooing implements scattered about. This is where they will be tattooed, Clarke guesses and gulps nervously.

Lexa is too busy noticing that she hadn’t heard any of the laughing whatsoever until the moment the door was swung open by one of their personal guards who, after she enters, returns to his station right outside the chamber doors. Lexa hums in approval of this and grins seeing Nann, Amma, Raelle, and a team of maidens all ready for them. 

“There you girls are,” Nann hums warmly, coming over to hug her yongon and kiss both of her cheeks. A gesture Lexa returns before Nann moves to do the same to Clarke. The blonde has since learned not to question absurd things like this, and just go with it. She mimics Lexa perfectly, earning a nod of approval from Nann and Lexa. Nanna steps aside, allowing Clarke to see the Trikru tattoo artist standing behind her, ready to greet the two warmly, kneeling and bowing her head reverently before Lexa helps the elder up and hugs her with a huge smile. 

“Heda Lexa kom Trikru, it is a pleasure to see you once again.” Raelle smiles happily, greeting her with a hug and cheek kisses as Nann had just done. 

“Likewise, Raelle.” Lexa smiles cheerfully as she returns the gesture and puts an arm around Clarke next to her. “I would like to introduce you to my entwined, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru.” The brunette grins looking over lovingly at Clarke who returns the smile. 

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.” Raelle beams kissing both of her pale cheeks and hugging her warmly. Clarke mimics Lexa again causing the tattoo artist to grin at her in approval. “Learns quick this one.” She hums with a wink to Lexa who chuckles and nods. 

“Heda, your drink is on the left and Wanheda, yours is on the right. Your Heda Komfoni even rushed back here, so she could help me make each of these according to your liking.” Amma informs them, gesturing to the table were two large glasses of chocolate smoothies sit causing both girls to cheer excitedly and rush to the table. 

“FUCK YES!! NANNA SMOOTHIE!!” Clarke roars dancing excitedly to the table where she plops herself down and happily begins to drink.

Lexa isn’t faring much better, considering she bellowed out a similar cheer and raced just as quickly to hers. The maidens and Raelle chortle at their antics, while Amma and Nann just smirk, well use to this reaction by now.

Nann places herself between the two girls as Amma stands in front of them explaining what is in each glass herbal wise. Well, explaining Lexa’s, anyway. Clarke is left in the dark as she had requested, not giving a single fuck what they threw in here as long as it helped her not hurt or panic when that needle-thing came out. Combine that with what Wanheda’s spirit had told her and Clarke is feeling a lot better about this part…. Well… until she finishes drinking, and they are both ushered behind the partition. Where… AGAIN they are stripped of their robes and Clarke’s boob-tube-thingy. 

“Not a word Clarke,” Lexa whispers, knowing EXACTLY what she is about to quip before a word is even spoken, producing quiet snickers from the maidens that surround them. They get to keep the lower half of their ceremonial outfit on, it seems, because the pants and tight shorts are left in place. Robes are slipped over their shoulders again to preserve their modesty until behind the drapes. 

“Hey… Wait… where the crap did they go?” Luna asks, poking her head in really quick. 

“We are back here Lu,” Lexa calls out as the Floukru girl humphs and heads that way. 

“Haha… You two look ridiculous in those things…” Luna cackles when she steps behind the partition. 

Nann subtly walks over to her and delivers a disapproving slap upside the head causing both Hedas to erupt in laughter. 

“I mean… very… ridiculously awesome…” Luna stammers out, getting a glare but eventually a nod of approval. 

Both Hedas are now smirking at her amusingly as Luna issues out a rude gesture to them not helping to stop the laughter now. 

“Can it, alright…” Luna huffs as maidens’ smirk at this. “I just wanted to wish you both luck in getting tatted up and whatnot. Try not to squeal too loud when you see the needle, Clarke. I can only distract SOOO many leaders and temple workers at a time by convincing them to go get drunk with me.” She adds seriously as Lexa is reduced to hysterical laughter while Clarke is glaring at her. 

“Not helpful,” Clarke growls, unimpressed. 

“That is your assigned role? To convince people to go get drunk so they don’t hear her?” Lexa chortles wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Well, yeah… Only the best will do for blondie over here.” Luna grins slyly as Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. 

Have you ever even gotten drunk before, Lu?” Clarke asks skeptically. 

“Of course not. Being natbilda does not allow us to get drunk that often. Therefore, if I pretend, it creates the illusion that good spirits are out.” Luna grins proudly as Clarke NOW chortles loudly at this. 

“Amma, can you hand the psychotic one over here a cup. I wanna see this.” Clarke cackles wiping tears from her eyes as loud laughter is heard echoing out. 

“Your wish is my command.” Amma laughs as she hands Luna a cup. Instantly, the eyes dull and a sloppy grin is plastered on, swaying as she stands like she can’t keep herself from falling over. 

“Pretty good. Now speak.” Clarke smirks as Luna looks at her confused. “You have to speak to them to get them to come with you.” She shrugs as Luna nods beginning to pretend to do a drunk voice. “Uhh… no… slur your words more and speak louder. Like stupidly louder, like you forgot you are inside.” She instructs. 

Lexa smirks at Clarke as she takes teaching her Hedasis how to ‘act’ drunk far too seriously. 

“Do I want to know, hodnes (love)?” Lexa chuckles after Clarke gives Luna her seal of approval and sends her off to do her conning. 

“Uhhhh…. What happens at the dropship stays at the dropship, unless Indra is in the room.” Clarke deadpans as Nann cackles loudly out in the main room. 

Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes as she takes Clarke’s hand and walks to the central portion of the room. Amma is there waiting for them and helps them unbuckle the belt on their robes then instructing them how to lay on the tables. Clarke is placed on her stomach and must rearrange her ‘girls’ until they are comfortable - something Amma doesn’t even bat an eye at but leaves Lexa smirking in amusement. 

“Shut up… it's a big boob thing.” She grumbles. 

“I didn’t say a word…” Lexa chuckles as Clarke flips her off and lets Amma pull her robe up to her mid-back, then firmly weaves it under each arm and tucks it under her chin to cover her side boobs from showing. 

Amma positions Lexa on her stomach as well, carefully covering her as she had done with Clarke, even though it is not required, but leaving the back of her neck exposed for Raelle to modify her infinity symbol, above where the flame sits, to mark her as an ‘entwined Heda.’ Once both girls are prepared, she allows Raelle to enter with Nann, who had been chatting with the woman while they waited. 

“Umm… if I lay my head straight down. Just know Wanheda offered to take over if it became too much for me. But it promised to leave before anyone noticed its presence here instead of my own.” Clarke confides in Lexa’s ear so quietly that only she can hear it. Lexa surreptitiously nods once and smiles at Clarke, conveying her understanding and acceptance of the potential swap out. 

“Alright, I heard one of us is a bit nervous today.” Raelle hums warmly as she begins to ready her tools and Amma sits beside Clarke to take her hand. 

“Sha, I will go first. If you do not mind.” Lexa states as Raelle nods in understanding. 

“Very well. Then we can explain what is happening, and why, as I work.” Raelle agrees as Lexa smiles.

Komfoni sits in a chair at Lexa’s head and gently drapes her brown curls away from the nape of her neck. Lexa reaches out and takes both of Komfoni’s hands in hers and rests her head down with a soft sigh. Clarke watches the woman curiously as she packs ground up herbs on top of where the tattoo will go, then turns to carefully pull out several long things that are finely carved at the end. 

“The herbs numb the skin and help the tattoos to heal faster.” Amma whispers into Clarke’s ear as the blonde nods in understanding. “And those things are what Raelle will use to make Lexa’s tattoos. They are cleaned and sanitized animal bones that are dried and carved to make various patterns at the sharpened ends there. They’re like little needle clusters to make it go faster.” Amma explains softly in Clarke’s ear. It makes Clarke smile that she finally figured out why Amma is sitting beside her like Nann is for Lexa.

“You see that inkwell that is on the table beside Heda Komfoni?” She hums as Clarke nods looking over at it. “Raelle will continue to dip the end of it there before she works it into Lexa’s skin.” She whispers as the blonde watches the Trikru woman clean off the herbs from the back of Lexa’s neck and carefully examine the tattoo at her nape. When Raelle pulls out a mallet type object, Clarke tenses up.

“That is what Raelle will use to work the ink dipped ends into Lexa’s skin,” Amma explains softly as Clarke jumps when the first tap is given. Lexa doesn’t move at all, not like she can with Nanna holding her tightly like that.

“Komfoni is ensuring that Lexa doesn’t move so it doesn’t affect the tattoo design.” 

Little by little, a heart is inked behind the infinity tattoo that is already placed on Lexa’s neck to mark Lexa as an ‘entwined Heda.’

Clarke watches the woman continue to wash off the excess ink to see the design she wants to form. Finally, pulling over a new bowl with clean water and washing it all off, packing an herbal mixture on the new tattoo and covering it with a bandage, she smiles as she bows and steps out through the curtain. As soon as the tattooist is out of sight, Clarke looks over at Amma in alarm. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!? Nobody told me she ties a bunch of needles together and then whacks the fuck out of it with a goddamn hammer!” Clarke hisses quietly, steadily beginning to fucking all-out panic.

“Hey, hodnes (love),” Lexa calls as Nann helps her turn over and sit up. “You barely feel it. Last time I didn’t use the herbs. I made sure to use them this time, so I could ensure you wouldn’t feel anything.” Lexa promises, pulling Clarke up and to her tightly. 

“With a hammer, Lex!” Clarke whines with huge eyes as Nann smirks at the floor. 

“Didn’t feel any of it.” Lexa soothes again patiently as Clarke clings to her like a terrified leach. 

“Bullshit. I felt it from here.” Clarke argues. 

Amma and Nann both struggle not to cackle at that. Lexa sighs and looks over at Amma. 

“Did you give her the…” She asks quietly, getting a single affirmative nod from Amma. 

“Gave me what?” Clarke squeaks worriedly. 

“You won’t know your first name here in about ten minutes, ai strikskaifaya (my little star),” Komfoni whispers to her. 

“WHY?” Clarke shrills horrified as Nann snorts involuntarily. 

“It was in the smoothie, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles as Clarke’s heart rate finally starts to slow down a bit. 

“Smoothie?” Clarke mumbles to herself, looking over at Amma for confirmation.

“Mmmhmm... It is an herb that will help you relax. I didn’t want you to panic when it was your turn.” Amma smiles caringly as the panicked blue eyes find her.

“As you are now about mine. Which lets me know this was DEFINITELY needed.” Lexa assures soothingly as Clarke nods in agreement into Lexa’s naked chest. 

“You will be floating up there in the clouds, oblivious to anything that is happening down here,” Komfoni adds warmly.

“Promise?” Clarke whispers. Feeling a nod from Lexa, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Relishing the skin on skin feeling to calm her heart back down. 

“And I made sure Raelle understands why you are nervous, yongon. Komfoni and I both did.” Amma comforts.

“You are seen as a true warrior, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Komfoni assures, kissing the forehead of the girl still clutching tightly to Lexa’s chest.

Before long, they see the girl’s eyes begin to droop a bit. Amma smiles and nods to Lexa as she lays back on the padded tattooing table, keeping her love snuggled to her until she feels her calm completely. All watch intently as Clarke’s muscles gradually relax and breathing slows down, eyes becoming heavily lidded, dazed and out of focus as the herbs take full effect. 

“I feel… floaty…” Clarke whispers, looking around in wonder. Lexa smirks and nods at Amma in approval. 

“Oh, I bet that feels nice!” Amma hums sweetly, helping to pull Clarke back to her table and tucking her robe up to cover her. 

“Yeaaaahhhhhh….” Clarke slurs. Amma sits down next to her head as Lexa smirks at her. 

“I have a book here to read just for you. Would you like that?” Amma hums sweetly as a drugged-up sloppy grin slowly works its way across Clarke’s face. 

“Doooeessss ittttt havvveee piccccctuurreesss?” Clarke slurs.

Lexa snorts in laughter beside her, causing blue eyes to widen in wonder at the noise, having totally forgotten that Lexa is even there. Amma smirks in amusement before starting to read Peter Pan to the blonde, who is now focused on her with enraptured awe, mouth hanging open as drool drips onto the table while she listens. Amma doesn’t bat an eye, just wipes it up and continues to read.

There is now a solid three-second delay between whatever happens around Clarke and her reaction to it. Sometimes longer, like when Raelle comes back in to begin to work on Lexa’s entwined tattoo over her heart. The first mallet tap sounds and it takes, like, 6 whole seconds before Clarke jolts dramatically, causing Raelle, Lexa, and Nann to all snort quietly. Amma isn’t faring any better as she tries desperately to keep reading between chuckles. Clarke is now looking at the fisa in absolute confusion seeming to completely forget what ‘laughing’ is, which isn’t helping Amma at all. Gratefully, the girl stops jumping with each strike as the herbs continue to steadily soothe her back down.

Now high as a freaking kite, she stares at Amma reading to her. Lexa’s last tattoo is completed and doctored carefully by Raelle. Nann sits Lexa up and dresses her, so she can help them wrangle the space cadet over there drooling on herself. Raelle returns with clean tools, ready to begin work on the girl's arm. Lexa aligns Clarke’s Heda tattoo arm straight out and holds it down with one hand, while her other hand holds Clarke’s reassuringly. The other arm is pulled up by Komfoni who moves over towards Clarke’s head as she did with Lexa. Surprisingly, neither got the reaction they expected from Clarke at all in this process. Yet, the second Raelle begins to pack the numbing herbs on Clarke’s upper arm, the blue eyes widen dramatically causing a smirk from Amma.

“Ammammmaama... The faerrrries aaarrre touchinnng meeee…” Clarke slurs out, amazed. 

It takes all the strength Lexa, Raelle, and Komfoni can muster to keep from cackling at that one. Amma is chuckling lightly and praises Clarke for her incredible imagination. The blonde head nods a couple seconds later after the fisa returns to reading about the fairies in the Peter Pan book. 

“Oh, she’s not gonna remember any of this.” Raelle chuckles quietly to Lexa. 

“Good. I’d like to keep it that way. She has already been through enough at the maunons’ (mountain men) hands. I don’t want to create anything that will take her back to it.” Lexa whispers back to the woman. 

“I agree, Heda.” Raelle nods resolutely. “I am glad she killed those evil nomajokas (motherfuckers).” Raelle frowns back quietly. 

“Sha, me too.” Nann nods in agreement smiling when the girl grins at the mermaid part. 

“I knowwwwsssss aaaa merrrrmaaaiiiddd ittttttt livvveeeesssss innnnn myyyyyy battthhtttubbbbb…” Clarke slurs in wonder, as Amma grins and continues to reading to the drugged-up girl.

They keep the numbing herbs on Clarke’s arm A LOT longer than they did with Lexa. Everyone wants to ensure it is nice and numb before Raelle begins to work. Standing beside Nann she dips the end in a different ink well with a new chiseled down animal bone, fully aware by now of the importance of not cross-contaminating when tattooing different people. By the fourth mallet tap on the inked bone, the girl gasps suddenly making all four-lookup at her in concern.

“Myyyyyy armmmmm justtttttt haddddddd annnn earthhhhquakkeess…” Clarke garbles out finally as all four relax at this announcement.

Raelle goes back to work as quickly as she can on the official Wanheda tattoo on Clarke’s upper arm { [ https://postimg.cc/Vd7ng4zg ](https://postimg.cc/Vd7ng4zg) }, which is almost identical to the official Heda tattoo except for the infamous Wanheda symbol interlaced into the piece { [ https://postimg.cc/vxVcb7JR ](https://postimg.cc/vxVcb7JR) }. It is incredible to watch it being done so closely by someone like Raelle who has done this far longer than anyone else still alive. Working steadily and flawlessly, practiced hands never tremble or falter once even in her age as she adeptly taps the mallet on the bone which then gets dipped in the ink to do it over again while wiping excess ink off the arm in one quick, smooth movement to expose the pattern underneath.

Even though heavily drugged and with all four women watching over the holder of its spirit, Wanheda carefully monitors its vessel’s pain level, radiating comfort and ready to come forward if needed. 

Amma had been signaling for a while that Clarke’s eyes were starting to get heavier, like she might doze off, so when Lexa sees Clarke turn her head to lay flat on the table, she mouths for the fisa to keep reading. She knows that a piece as large as this will take some time to complete, even with someone so experienced. She’d rather Raelle go slowly and make it look perfect than rush it in attempts to not hurt Clarke. 

When Raelle finally finishes the detailed armband, she washes it clean, as she did with Heda Lexa’s, packing it carefully with herbs and bandaging it. Neither Komfoni nor Lexa move as Raelle gets situated on the other side of Clarke to work on the entwined marking just behind Clarke’s other shoulder. Komfoni is holding the girl's other arm still for Raelle as she washes the back of her shoulder and applies a thick coat of the numbing herbs before moving to ready the tools and ink again. Komfoni mouths if Clarke is awake to Lexa who peeks down and gives a ‘sort of’ gesture with her hand.

Amma grins and nods as she continues to read, pleased to find her and Komfoni’s formula for those herbs was working as they’d hoped. Knowing Skaikru was particularly sensitive to their herbs, they had meticulously calculated them specifically to Clarke’s needs, instead of using the normal amount for one of their own. Evidence of their success shows in the girl’s resting eyes, fading in and out of sleep as she listens to the tale unfolding from the pages in Amma’s hands.

This is EXACTLY what Clarke is doing… in Wanheda land that is. The field of flowers is now sporting an elaborately comfortable canopy bed in the middle of it. Curtains, oddly like the ones in the tattoo room, are now drawn closed with the girl tucked in behind them., having been carried over and tucked under the covers by the spirit of death itself. As far as Clarke is concerned, she simply fell asleep while Amma was reading to her, since that is what she is still faintly hearing in the background of her colorful, drug-induced dream.

Lexa watches in wonder as the entwined symbol is etched into her lover's skin, just as she watched her own come to life over her left breast. Raelle repeatedly tapping the needle-bone down several times, wiping the skin, then dipping the end of the bone into the ink pot and starting over again. Each wipe reveals another line or loop that has been added { [ https://postimg.cc/PvXvzvc0](https://postimg.cc/PvXvzvc0) }. This one, like Lexa’s, is done much quicker than the arm tattoo and, as a gift from Raelle herself, she lays the girls side by side holding hands, inking a little half a heart on Clarke’s hand and another on Lexa’s { [ https://postimg.cc/7JM2ywcf](https://postimg.cc/7JM2ywcf) }.

The minute the brunette realizes what it is, she smiles broadly, understanding the elder’s gift perfectly and nodding her thanks. It is such a tiny little thing, just for the two of them and nobody else, a secret symbol for them to know about when they hold hands. It was something Raelle had been working on for a while now, something she KNEW Heda Lexa would adore as well as her entwined, a small gift of her talent that fit both girls’ personalities. The small finger tattoos get little herbs and bandages as well before Raelle steps out to give them privacy.

Nann and Amma assure that the girls are comfortable… well... that Lexa is since Clarke is still out cold, on her stomach, face down on the tattooing table. The older women make sure both girls are covered before they go to mix up the next round of smoothies. These smaller portions and packed with medicinal herbs to help speed up the healing process. Seeing the drinks being prepared, Lexa leans over to alert Wanheda. 

“They are making our next round of smoothies now with the healing herbs. When they return, they will attempt to wake her to drink it.” Lexa whispers in warning into Clarke’s ear. Wanheda nods the blonde’s head once and the next thing Clarke knows she is back in the tattoo room. “Hey ai hodnes (my love),” Lexa coos until a wobbly Clarke looks over at her with spaced out, drugged up eyes that make Lexa grin. 

“Woooooaaahhhhhh…. Yyyoouuuu arrrrrrrrreeee PPREEEEEEETTTYYYYY…” Clarke slurs loudly earning a chuckle from Lexa. “Yooouuuuu loooookkkk likkeeee thee girrlllll innnnn myyyy dreaaammmm…” She slurs again with a hazy grin on her face. 

“Huh…. I do? What was it about?” Lexa asks, chuckling. 

Quite entertained, she listens as Clarke goes on to describe flying around with Peter Pan, illustrating this faux-wonderland except Lexa is Peter in this version, and they can apparently paint glittery rainbows in the clouds when they fly. This sets off Amma and Komfoni in cackles as they come back and listen to this absurd child currently floating up on cloud 4000 with the blue hippos and golden geese to match. It takes Amma a whole ten minutes to get her to focus on the smoothie in front of her. Lexa is almost crying when they both stand in front of the blonde’s head, while the girl lies on her stomach gazing dreamily up at them, and attempt to coach her on how to suck the smoothie up the straw. But once she manages it, that’s all it takes for those blue eyes to bolt up and for the blonde to gasp in delight at the taste. 

“Thatttttssss sooommmeeee goooooddddd shhhiiittttttt…” Clarke drawls so loudly that it has the entire room cackling. She gasps at each sip like she is just astounded the taste is STILL there. Amma joins Lexa in wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks while holding the cup for the weird thing down there, not even trying to get Clarke to hold it. Getting her to work a straw had been hard enough. Komfoni has to sit down at the fifth gasp of surprise, all but hysterical. It takes a bit for Clarke to finally finish her drink , especially since halfway through she begins to repeatedly tell them, between sips and gasps, that it’s snowing inside her mouth.

They are now all watching her, chuckling, while the blonde sits there looking at her hand with absolute captivation as it opens and closes in front of her face. At one of the closes, the middle finger stays up, and she beams proudly at it. Lexa almost falls off the table in laughter as this is now what Clarke is doing over and over. 

Maidens eventually enter, bringing drinks and plates of food to munch on. Raelle joins them in snacking while they all chuckle at Clarke who is now drunkenly singing ‘I’m a little teapot’ for them while continuing to stare at her hand.

They hang out there most of the day letting Clarke slowly come back down to earth. The bandages on their tattoos are frequently changed out and fresh poultices applied, explaining how it was a group effort to attempt to concoct something in an attempt to speed up their healing process. Their dresses will show off their tattoos, and they are hoping the combined effect of external application and internal ingestion of the herbs will help them not look gross tomorrow. 

A short time later, Lexa disrobes again and is covered just enough for them access her tattoo again. Specifically, the one on her chest. The one on the back of her neck they are okay with slow healing, since Heda’s hair will be down for the wedding… a personal request from Clarke… and will be hidden, though it is also getting fresh herbs and coverings. The front will be covered with see-through meshing that allows people to see a tattoo is present, while also allowing her to be modestly covered. Lexa and Nann did this purposely for the sake of tradition.

And while they lounge together, reading, snacking, snoozing, and just chatting together, waiting for the herbs to wear off and occasionally fussing over Lexa’s markings, they all know it is Clarke that everyone will be focused on. Her Wanheda tattoo will clearly be on display, along with the entwined tattoo over her shoulder, and these are all the public needs to see to realize the finality of this. The Wanheda tattoo is a once in a lifetime event that people rarely ever get to witness.

The cutest thing Lexa finds is that, even while Clarke is still VERY much high as a kite, her eyes continue to look back to ensure Lexa is still there. If her eyes aren't seeking her out, then her hand wanders in search of the bare skin of Lexa. Only when she finds a hand, wrist, upper arm, and at one point the side of Lexa’s face, does it stop its search and relax, like her heart knows it isn’t whole unless Lexa is there with her. One point, the blonde crawled over on her belly to rest her face on the bare skin of her chest that was peeking out. She had intently adjusted her face to ONLY rest on the bare skin. It had Amma and Nann smirking as the girl paused., attempting to work this problem out herself., which meant she stared down at the bare skin for a solid 5 minutes before laying down at a different angle. Then, she promptly fell asleep, like just knowing Lexa was there helped calm her somehow, assuring her that she was safe.

Lexa smiled and held her snoring entwine's face in wordless understanding, letting her drool all she wanted on her bare chest without a care in the world. Komfoni just chuckles and wipes it up tenderly. Walking out of the canopied area, she returns with a couple of furs. Her maidens follow her in to assist, each smile at seeing Wanheda sleeping on Lexa like this, so similar to how they normally find them in the mornings. Always close. Needing to touch each other. Nann and Amma tenderly tuck both girls into the furs, thanking the maidens as they sit down to relax again. Lexa finds herself drifting off , just from feeling how relaxed Clarke is on her.

It is a rarity that Heda is able to do this, and both Amma and Nann smile affectionately at them. Neither move nor speak. Nann knows Lexa will want Komfoni and Amma there to watch over them, waking them if someone enters or if they are needed elsewhere. It is, after all, how Lexa is able to convince herself to rest her eyes at all, allowing herself to enjoy the relaxation with her entwined and napping for a bit. Like the eye of a hurricane, they nap. Blissful and free amid loud cheers outside. Still with much to do and accomplish, yet relaxed anyway. Happy to just have each other in this moment. 

~~~

“Okay… what do we have after this?” Clarke asks curiously as the maidens and Nann scurry around them dressing them in their ‘dinner outfits.’ 

“We are getting you two ready for the traditional address made to all of your people that will open up the dinner feast and signal the conclusion of the first day of your entwining activities. There won’t be any more official events until tomorrow’s ceremony,” Nann explains adjusting a portion of Clarke’s outfit.

“We have to speak in front of everyone out there?!” Clarke squeaks in realization. 

“No. Lexa gives the speech. Your job is to just stand next to her and try not to drool all over yourself while she does it.” Nann says casually, producing a snort of amusement from Lexa as the maidens and Komfoni continue to get them ready. 

“It is just a short little ‘thank you for coming and everything went as planned’ sort of thing to begin the feast, hodnes (love),” Lexa assures chuckling. 

And at that, they are quickly dressed, combed, and readied to be rushed outside towards the screaming crowd.

~~~

“Thank you. Yes, thank you.” Lexa raises her hands and smiles warmly as the crowd erupts in cheers as they both stand to step forward. Lexa extends one hand to help Clarke up and kisses it affectionately, and the crowd practically explodes in screams again. 

“My betrothed, Wanheda, Clarke kom Skaikru, and I would like to thank every single one of you for coming to celebrate with us on such a special occasion. Everything has gone so wonderfully, thanks to all the hands that have eagerly worked to ensure this day went perfectly. From the Clan leaders who welcomed Wanheda’s spirit, with open arms, to live among its people once again ... in its chosen vessel, ai hodnes (my love), Clarke kom Skaikru. The spiritual enrichment we both have gained from the sacred blessing of our hallowed waters, entering the sacred cleansing chambers as separate individuals and leaving united as one woven being, experiencing together the process of receiving the revered markings of our new stations, of which both of us are still a bit sore from,” Lexa smiles lovingly over at Clarke, earning a chuckle from the crowd. Clarke smiles and looks down in a feigned blush that gets more chuckling. “To finally standing before you now, together, as entwined Heda and Wanheda, ready to undergo our historical ceremony for you all to bear witness to. So please, on behalf of both of your Hedas, enjoy the feast and celebrate with us this historical day of new beginnings.” Lexa announces regally, provoking a boisterous cry of joy from the crowd. Turning and making their way back to their seats, Lexa leans over to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Nice touch with the fake blush.” She smirks. 

“Learned from the best.” Clarke grins, winking at Lexa as the pale hand moves down to unceremoniously grope her entwined love’s ass, getting a ROAR of laughter and catcalls from the crowd. Lexa’s eyes widen and her face flushes furiously which only causes louder laughter. Both look up and spot Amma, Nann, and Indra - all with raised eyebrows aimed at them. Lexa blushes that much harder knowing they totally just witnessed her public fondling. Clarke just grins smugly at them causing all three to erupt in laughter at the gleeful pride she displays in her antics.

~~~

The amount of food the maidens and cooks of Polis were able to dish out for this feast leaves Clarke baffled. Smoked, roasted, and grilled meat of ALL varieties were laid out. Turkey, pork, fresh fish, chicken, beef, and wild game as well. Casseroles laden with vegetables, bread rolls, roasted potatoes, and buttered corn are the immediate selection in front of them. There are other offerings that Clarke honestly has NO idea what they are, but they look fucking delicious. 

“Hope you guys left some extra room in my dress for tomorrow.” Clarke grins digging in happily as Nann smirks at her. 

“Wait until you see the dessert.” Lexa chuckles as she helps herself to some roasted turkey, fresh salmon, and roasted potatoes.

“WE GET DESSERT!” Clarke exclaims excitedly with a full mouth that has Lexa grinning at her. 

“Remember we are eating in front of people, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums casually as Clarke frowns at her. 

“Who are also eating…” Clarke mutters confused as Lexa snorts in amusement. 

“Uhhh… yeah… which means be nice and don’t gross them out with that weirdness so they can enjoy the food too.” Luna retorts. 

Lexa chuckles in amusement right along with Indra hearing this. Although, Clarke just rolls her eyes and doesn’t pay them any mind. 

“Look at the Skaikru table and tell me that again.” Clarke challenges. The entire table, minus Lexa, looks over and blanches at the sight. “That is why I REFUSE to change who I am. This is me. Take it or leave it. I am Skaikru and I will eat like one. Which means  _ your _ people will be forced to accept that from  _ mine _ .” Clarke grins proudly as Luna’s eyes widen in realization. 

“That was very diplomatic of you, hodnes (love).” Lexa smiles in approval.

“Wow… you totally just pulled that out of your ass right now, didn’t you!” Luna exhales impressively. 

“I have honestly never been more proud of you than at this moment,” Roan adds with a grin as Xander sits in his lap attempting to eat and making a mess in front of him. This has Clarke beaming smugly and causes the whole table to laugh loudly. Especially, when Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head at them. 

Lexa and Clarke enjoy the spectacular food before them as well as the company of their family and friends. Clarke catches up with the 100, who are anxiously wondering what happened and what her tattoo looks like, enthusiastically telling them both she and Lexa had to battle an armored rhino the size of the tower itself to prove themselves worthy of getting a tattoo. This has Indra, Nann, Roan, and Lexa braying in laughter the second they hear it, though Monty and Jasper are looking at Clarke like she is the 9th world wonder of coolness. 

“What did you decide to get!?” Jasper exudes in awe having zero doubt Clarke was able to master this task since she is sitting in front of them. 

“A giant dick crossed out.” Clarke deadpans, which does NOTHING to calm the laughter down at their table… at all, especially with the boys squeal in excitement at this. 

“CAN I BE THERE WHEN YOU SHOW IT TO DRAGON LADY!?” Jasper screeches waving his arms in joy that has Lexa almost pissing herself right there. 

“I thought you said they stopped saying that?” Clarke frowns at Octavia. The girl sitting next to Indra just smirks smugly back at Clarke. 

“Tell them WHY you call Abby kom Skaikru that, Jasper,” Octavia calls over as the boy grins widely. 

“Because Abby kom Skaikru holds ZERO relation to you at all anymore. Death kom Badass is your new MAMA!” Jasper declares resolutely as Indra snorts in amusement at this. 

“Death kom Badass… keryons (spirits)…” Nann chuckles, wiping tears from her eyes. 

Between the dinner finishing up and the desert coming out, the older natbilda come over to excitedly ask questions of Wanheda and Heda, and asking to see the entwined Heda symbol at the back of Lexa’s neck.

“You will have to ask Heda Komfoni.” Lexa deflects and every single one of those little imps instantly launch themselves at Nann with the most ADORABLE pouts. The elder is smirking over at Heda knowing full well her game. No way was Lexa going to tell them ‘no’ and earn their disfavor. Therefore, she was making Komfoni do it for her and, just this once, Komfoni relents which earns a LOUD cheer from the boys. Hearing this, more of the natbilda instantly shoot up and run over to see, with Luna right behind them. Thanks to being the sacred law teacher with Lexa, Luna and Heda Komfoni use the opportunity to hold a little lesson right there behind Lexa’s neck, explaining each mark and symbol in its entirety to a rarely enraptured audience that has Amma smirking at them. 

It is of no surprise that Jasper, Monty, Octavia and the rest of the 100 meander over to see and listen. Their interest piqued, they ask questions almost as good as the Natbilda, out of curiosity and a desire to learn more about the culture they find themselves immersed in. It has Indra and Nann nodding in approval as they ask if Clarke has one too. This results in the bandage on Lexa’s neck going back on and Nann holding out Lexa’s Heda-tattoo arm, explaining how Clarke’s looks similar and where it varies and promising they will show them tomorrow and tell them more about it then. 

“How come Heda doesn’t have her forehead dilly-whopper in the middle of her arm tattoo like Clarkey does?” Jasper asks, causing chuckles from Lexa, Nann, and Indra in the process. 

“Oh, that is because Heda Lexa is the first to unite all twelve clans.” Aiden answers. 

“Sha, this caused her symbol to be changed to include all twelve clans,” Rusl nods in agreement. 

“And the symbol here is what it used to be when the tattoo was created,” Yarla adds. 

“Yeah, it represents Polis and what clan the Heda was born into. Instead of all of them like Heda’s emblem now,” Calix explains while Luna, Nann, and Lexa proudly look on. 

“NO WAY! What a badass, Heda!” Jasper gasps, turning to immediately high five Lexa who is now cackling at him. The natbilda grin and show him on Lexa’s forehead emblem the twelve prongs that represent it now. “SHUT UP!” He exhales stunned. 

“And here I thought the swirly thing was just decoration…” Clarke mutters under her breath in wonder that has the table laugh that much louder. All except Elisae who, the minute when she saw the bandages, frowned and wiggled down from Larson’s arms, toddling over to her Heda with her bear under her arm and promptly climbing up into her lap - with Lexa’s help of course. 

“Hedas, yous gots a boo-boos!?” Elisae asks with a frown of disapproval. 

“Clarke and I both did, but your Nomi is taking REALLY good care of us! I promise!” Lexa assures to a wary-looking Elisae who peeks over at Clarke. 

“Wanheedas, yous gots a boo-boo toos?!” Elisae asks with wide eyes leaping over to Clarke and looking where the blonde indicates. “DATS A BIGS BOO-BOOS!” The toddler cries out, distraught.

“But it doesn’t hurt AT ALL! That is how good your Nomi Amma is.” Clarke points out, as Elisae looks over at Amma for confirmation,.

“I think I just died from the cuteness,” Harper whispers to Monroe who just nods with a smirk.

“My Hedas… does yous boo-boos no hurteds too?” Elisae asks climbing back into Lexa’s lap after Amma explains she has been very diligent in taking care of the little girl’s Hedas. 

“Not one bit.” Lexa hums in agreement which FINALLY seems to satisfy the toddler. 

“Oh… oh-tay.” Elisae declares finally satisfied and lays down against Lexa to snuggle with her bear. 

“It’s like she KNOWS how adorable she is!” Octavia grins to Harper and Monroe who both chuckle. 

“I mean, we tell her this EVERY time we see her. So, I’d be surprised if she didn’t by now.” Clarke chuckles. 

“Yeah… I’s adooorrraaabbbbleds.” Elisae nods, erupting the table in chuckles. 

Clarke gives a contented smile when the toddler settles in to happily eat her dessert in Heda’s lap, then crawls right back up to her spot on Lexa’s right shoulder to snuggle again. Lexa just smiles and rubs the girl’s back affectionately, tucking a stray curl behind her tiny ear before continuing to eat her own dessert, chatting amicably with the others at the table like she doesn’t currently have a toddler leeched onto her. It's a site that most of her people never get to see of their Heda. It’s an action taken so easily and casually that it is obviously done often. Even Wanheda keeps leaning over to steal kisses on top of the girl’s head, who giggles widely each time. 

“I think our girl is stealing everyone’s hearts again.” Larson grins as Talo chuckles with a nod. 

It is when the thumb goes into her mouth a half-hour later that has Larson grinning knowingly at Amma. Talo stands with a chuckle and walks over to Heda with a smirk. 

“Someone looks a bit sleepy over here.” Talo hums as Lexa looks down and nods. 

“So it seems.” Lexa softly replies, kissing the girl’s face. “Can I get one of your famous nite-nite hugs and kisses before you go get ready for bed with your nontus and sibs (siblings… made this up)?” Lexa hums, immediately getting a gasp of jealousy from Clarke realizing the game easily. 

“No way! If you get one I want one!” Clarke declares with a look of offense.

“If Lexa and Clarke get one then I want one!” Luna exclaims immediately without missing a beat.

“And if they get one then I will need one too!!” Komfoni adds in right after causing a wide grin to animatedly spread on Elisae’s face. The toddler ends up giving goodnight hugs and kisses to half the table after that. Most of the nearby tables are chuckling in amusement hearing the cute conversations going on with the toddler. 

It hadn’t escaped Clarke’s or Lexa’s notice how everyone in the other tables and below the stage kept grinning up at Roan, thanks to many of the Azgedan people making the trek to Heda and Wanheda’s entwining. They began getting a startling amount of them requesting an audience to inform her of the queen's death. Therefore, Lexa decided to make a formal announcement with most of her clan there in Polis anyway.

With Roan standing next to her and Clarke, Lexa announced to all that he was deemed, in their eyes, to be the new reigning King of Azgeda, letting them know she will be sending word of this to the Ice palace, informing them that it was the people from Azgeda that made the long trek to her entwining ceremony that had informed her of the queen’s demise instead of hearing word of this from them. And these loyal people will also be traveling back with the new king and the ambassadors once the entwining ceremonies are concluded. 

The cheer that erupted was almost legendary, to say the least. Most of Azgeda knew Roan was different and happily favored him over his mother. Honestly, it didn’t take much to be better than the Azplana (ice queen). But most of them grew up watching Roan, and they could see he was absolutely nothing like his mother. They had witnessed the horrendous things he was forced to go through at his mother’s hand for attempting to protect his Heda, and they were grateful that she took him in and took care of him until it was safe for him to return.

So watching him now unabashedly snuggle and play with the goufa, Xander and the natbilda warms their hearts. For they know that their Heda, Heda Komfoni, AND Amma would NEVER allow anyone they didn’t trust near them. EVER. It seems to solidify this for them and the rest of the clans as well. Had this been their secret plan all along. Yes, yes it had. They wanted to allow the reign of the rightful ruler of Azgeda to be felt it was back in the hands of the Azgeda people once again, as it was always intended to be. Heda and Wanheda giving their approval of this was like icing on the cake, knowing FULL WELL neither would EVER allow another Nia to rise up again. 

Nann and Amma had been eyeing the Hedas carefully, waiting for them to finish eating and chatting. Lexa and Clarke were all but ignoring this, though neither are surprised that when Clarke takes her last bite of pie Komfoni immediately stands. 

“Alright my dears, let's go get fresh bandages on these and the next round of herbs in you so these tattoos can look their best for the ceremony tomorrow.” Nann orders sweetly as both nod and stand, saying goodnight to everyone and heading up to their suite with Komfoni. 

When they get back upstairs, Clarke and Lexa immediately ask for a Nanna bubble bath. The elder is not surprised in the slightest by this… at all. She and Amma had already anticipated this, and they had agreed that Heda Komfoni would get the two into the bath while Amma nurses some of her littles to sleep. In fact, the maidens had LONG since prepared for this and had it drawn and ready for them. Nann gently helps them both undress and remove bandages from tender still healing skin. Clarke’s eyes widen seeing her arm tattoo for the first time. 

“Lex… It’s huge!” Clarke whispers, stunned she was able to sit through something like that. 

“Healing wonderfully, too.” Nann nods in approval. 

“That’s incredible!” Lexa whispers.

“What?” Clarke asks worriedly, looking down concerned. 

“I would never have believed you got this today if I hadn’t been there to witness it personally. It looks a couple of days old already.” Lexa explains in shock. “You guys weren’t kidding about that healing process speeding up.” She concedes, impressed as Komfoni grins at her. 

“Let me see yours.” Clarke insists quickly, as Lexa is undressed and bandages pulled off. 

The neck one she hums in agreement seeing what Lexa is referring to. The second the bandage above Lexa’s left breast is removed, the girl grins widely. Nann smirks at the girl as they get in the bath. The elder very delicately, but thoroughly, cleans each tattoo to ensure they don’t get infected. Washing off the residual poultice and massaging them to get any pus out, smiling when she sees none whatsoever from either and sighs in relief to this. While Komfoni is doing this, Clarke is VERY preoccupied with cleaning Lexa’s left boob. Not the tattoo. Oh no, she left that to Komfoni... just the boob. Specifically, the nipple. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa chuckles as she never once wanders to wash ANYTHING else. Just Lexa’s left breast. 

“This one is officially mine now. See!” Clarke beams proudly, pointing to the entwined symbol above Lexa’s left boob happily. Nann almost pees herself in laughter at this declaration right along with Lexa. 

“I don’t think it works like that, hodnes (love).” Lexa chortles in amusement. 

“Of course, it does. I’m Wanheda and I say it does.” Clarke declares, sticking her tongue out at her. “And I don’t want any poop water on it tonight.” She grins idly as she continues to wash it.

“I see. And any particular reason for that?” Lexa asks, chuckling.

“Umm… yeah… they stuck multiple needles in me AND I had to bathe in disgusting ass poop water… Which means, I’m sucking my boobie to fall asleep tonight.” Clarke declares.

“Thanks for the heads up.” Lexa cackles in amusement having to wipe tears from her eyes from the laughter. Nann is almost in hysterics right along with her. 

“I would suggest you wait until AFTER ai Nontu and Nomon (my father and mother) come to check on you two.” Amma chuckles in amusement as Lexa groans in exasperation. “Hey, don’t give me that! I already told them I have been checking on BOTH of you myself all day and have been diligently administering herbs with Komfoni.” Amma mutters rolling her eyes. 

“He used the birthing card, didn’t he?” Lexa sighs as Amma nods with a smirk. 

“Birthing?” Clarke asks confused. 

“Nyko and Aymee helped ai nomon give birth to me. Then recommended ai nontu send me to ai Nomi in Polis when they saw my health declining. It is because of this that he STILL insists on calling himself my first fisa.” Lexa mutters in exasperation that has Nann chuckling with Amma. 

“They are a tinnnyyyy bit protective of her as a result,” Amma smirks in amusement as Lexa moans, throwing her head back dramatically.

“Worse than both of you combined! I thought he would wrap me in pillows when I was out training with other Trikru gonas!” Lexa exhales as Clarke smirks at this. 

“I believe he threatened that regularly, if I remember correctly,” Amma grins at her in amusement as Lexa mutters under her breath. “At least they have Clarke now, too. Nomon has been sending gonas to ask REPEATEDLY, like every hour on the hour, how you were doing and how it went” She relays with a wink that has Clarke grinning. “Plus, a particular little natbilda INSISTED that her komfona and komfoni check on her Hedas’ boo-boos for her, so they don’t get sicky, before she would go nite-nite.” Amma chuckles.

Both Hedas smirk, knowing full well who that imp was. 

“Okay but her pout of alarm when she saw my arm was the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen!” Clarke chuckles earning amused agreement from all of them. 

~~~

The girls are thoroughly cleaned up, with Amma helping wash hair and gently clean their tattoos. They are then surprised with brand-new Nanna nightgowns, which was about the only thing that got the blonde dressed at all. Both gowns were made strategically so their tattoo locations were accessible to change the bandages in the middle of the night while both were asleep. Both frown hearing they will need to be changed in the night, although they are somewhat appeased when Nann throws in Nanna nighttime smoothies for both of them, ensuring both will STAY asleep even when the bandages and herbs are changed tonight by her, Amma, Nyko, and a couple maidens. 

“Of course, Nyko insisted on helping…” Lexa groans earning a chuckle from Amma in amusement. 

“Can I still suck my boobie tonight?” Clarke asks, frowning sternly at them as Lexa smirks at her. 

“Yours, huh?” Amma chuckles in amusement. She’d come in after that whole discussion, though did get to hear her declaration of needing Lexa’s boob tonight to fall asleep. 

“Yeah! Look it's mine now!” Clarke grins, excitedly pointing to the tattoo, that has Amma almost falling over herself. 

“We already attempted to explain it to her…”Lexa laughs. 

“Didn’t work worth a jok (fuck).” Nann chuckles with a nod. 

“Good… because that is hilarious.” Amma chortles, wiping tears from her eyes. “I believe that was her favored one as a strikon, too, wasn’t it?” The fisa asks looking over at Nann. 

“It was!” Nann chortles in agreement. Lexa is smirking at Clarke who looks quite happy with herself when they realize this. 

“You totally have been planning this the whole time haven’t you?” Lexa chuckles knowing as Clarke nods animatedly. The group is still chuckling when Nyko and Aymee are escorted back into Heda’s chambers. Clarke is now laying over Lexa’s lap, drawing with her back and shoulder out for them to treat or look at. Lexa is reading with the book propped up against her entwined’s back. 

“These are already looking terrific!” Nyko observes, examining Clarke’s shoulder first. 

“Crazy, right?” Amma nods as she and Nann explain how quickly they progressed in healing with each bandage change. Aymee came in and strode directly to the bed next to Clarke, listening to her excitedly describe every single bizarre detail of her drug-induced dream, much to Lexa’s amusement. 

“So, you didn’t get scared at all?” Aymee asks, and Clarke shakes her head. 

“Oh no. I freaked the fuck out the second I saw that hammer thing. So they drugged the crap out of me.” Clarke declares happily that has Nyko cackling in amusement at her. 

“She did really well though.” Lexa proudly. 

“Everyone knew why she was scared and marked her as a true warrior.” Amma nods with a grin. 

“You should’ve heard some of those sweet girls of mine and Raelle cursing those maunon up a storm.” Komfoni adds in amusement. 

“Plus, the 150 rounds of slurred ‘I’m a little teapot’ and various Trikru goufa songs helped entertain us.” Lexa grins as the two burst into laughter at this. 

“The girl stared at her hand for three hours, Nyko. THREE HOURS!” Nann declared, shaking her head. 

“I am glad I had you adjust the dosage down to Skaikru levels then.” Nyko chortles wiping his eyes as Nann is now mimicking the girl staring at her hand with the stupid expression to match.

“I literally don’t remember any of this.” Clarke grins, watching Nann. 

“That is the point.” Lexa hums with a smirk. 

“You guys are the best!” Clarke sighs happily, so damn glad she didn’t remember the needles from Satan AT ALL. Not one little bit. Happy that she chose to allow Lexa, Nann, and Amma to get all protective of her at that moment. She had to admit, it felt nice for people to love her and protect her without hesitation. Clarke decided she liked it, a lot, and honestly could get used to it. It was kind of surprising, considering she would’ve felt A LOT differently when she first started this journey with Lexa. But, now she was glad she got to work through this at her own pace without any added trauma with the tattoos added into it. She could enjoy her entwining, their honeymoon, and everything that comes after, later drawing this memory and trauma when she felt the need to, or talking it out with Lexa, Amma, and Nanna when she was ready, not because she was forced to just be over it before getting her tattoos.

It was talking this through with Lexa last night that made her realize that she was glad she decided to push through the fear and let people in to help instead of just avoiding it. This was the event that changed that for her, when her past habit of running from fears and problems becomes just an old memory of what used to be. The ‘before Lexa loved me Clarke’ from when she was hurting and lost. The Clarke she is now is different, and she thinks she likes it this way. 

Komfoni allows both of Amma’s parents to view her little secret smoothies she's perfected over the years, explaining how she masks the various flavors of things with other strong yet similar tastes. Amma goes on to explain just how incredible this has worked with her yongons, as well.

“And that blonde in there, Nyko? The special formulas you created for those rescued from the mountain are what saved that child, SO many times. She was more dehydrated, malnourished, and sickly than I have EVER seen anyone before.” Nann assures thankfully to the fisa who looks stunned at the difference in the blonde now. 

“Sha, witnessed it myself,” Amma assures. 

“We just used these bad boys to add in anything we knew the girl was SEVERELY lacking in her diet.” She explains, throwing in a couple chopped vegetables and explaining various minerals and vitamins they noticed she needed, and that when she discovered that Skaikru seemed to have existed quite a while on minimal food resources, she added more and more until she arrived at the formula today. “We’ve already started Octavia on them as well.” Nann smiles as both grin approvingly at this. 

“She’s already grown an inch so far.” Amma chuckles. 

“Sha, Clarke helped us with that when she told us Octavia grew up malnourished most of her life. We were able to adapt quickly to what she needed after that. Indra has already begun doing this for breakfast and each night with your sleepy stuff for her.” Nann relays, pumping the pedal to stir the ingredients. 

“We might start this with the boy as well, then.” Nyko hums, getting a nod from Aymee. 

“Yeah… Nomajoka (motherfucker) is lucky to still be alive.” Nann mutters frowning as both grins at her knowingly. 

“Yes, we have noticed our nomfri (daughter) feels much the same.” Nyko chuckles. 

“He attacked my yongon (child). He should count his blessings that Heda Komfoni, Skaigonakru and I don’t murder him on principle. He’s damned lucky we adore Octavia and Clarke too much to do so.” Amma voices seriously. 

“Goufa (child) is worse than you, now,” Nyko smirks in amusement at Aymee who is far too busy grinning proudly at her mini-me. 

~~~

Nyko stays long enough to help apply the new poultice and bandages for each Heda, assisting in grinding the fresh herbs into a paste and wrapping each tattoo delicately, taking time to examine each one for any signs of infection and grateful when he finds none. Aymee sits with the girls while they drink their smoothies and listens to Clarke explain her drawing to her. 

“They are just a few other landscapes I’ve thought of so far. It’s not much, yet, I just figured that, when I finish, I can send it down for the goufa downstairs to look through while they decide what to have me paint next for them.” Clarke explains as the woman looks through the various landscapes from when Clarke traveled to the glowing forest with Lexa and Nann. It makes Aymee and Amma smile at the thought. They praise her up and down for her incredible talent and in joy at what she will create after seeing more of the clans. Nyko smiles and mirrors their praise, pointing out various points he likes and noting how real it looks when resting on a page. When he finishes helping redress their wounds, the two houmons excuse themselves for the night. Nyko muses that he would like to get some rest before the guards wake him to change their poultice and bandages, while Aymee grins that she promised a few of the goufa that she would snuggle with them in the nets tonight. Warm, knowing smiles spread through the group as Amma relays that it's a fight each night over who gets to sleep closest to Komfona and Komfoni. 

“They always wake up at the bottom of a goufa pile,” Amma chuckles in amusement, then follows her parents out, wishing each Heda good night. 

Nann makes sure the girls are situated, handing them a book they request to read to sleep tonight before she blows out unneeded candles around the room, then leaves to wash out their nighttime smoothie cups and get herself ready for bed.

With that, Lexa cracks open their current book in the wizard school series. Clarke pulls her blanket up over her bare lower half, and Lexa smiles as she pulls the furs over it. Clarke tucks Paulie under her arm and quietly listens to Lexa read as she latches on. She didn’t even make it through the first page, which was no surprise after such an eventful day. 

By the time Nann comes back out after washing her face, unbraiding her hair, and putting on her pajamas, both are girls already fast asleep. It makes her smile fondly as she blows out the bedside candles and pulls the furs over them tenderly, kissing foreheads and covering Lexa’s boob that’s currently still being suckled on. Komfoni smiles and finds herself grateful knowing this action soothes the girl that had been through so much. She knew suckling Lexa’s breast in their bed was Clarke’s happy place. Nann even had a theory that, if they had let her suckle Lexa’s tit while getting that tattoo, they wouldn’t have had to drug her so much. But it is just a theory, and neither her, Amma, nor Lexa were willing to bet on that and risk the girl possibly being traumatized all over again. 

~~~

The two Hedas remain asleep when their bandages are changed that night and early morning. When Nyko comes in for his turn at changing the herbal salve and bandages, Clarke is in the EXACT same position she was in when he left last night - sprawled stomach-down across Heda’s lap with her head on a pillow and clutching a stuffed monkey that makes him smile when he finds Heda also clutching that familiar raccoon he remembers quite well. Had Amma purposely positioned her blonde-haired yongon like that when she saw Clarke had finally detached from Lexa’s boob during her last shift of salve change? Yes, she absolutely did. Clarke, she knew, couldn’t care less about this. It was Lexa that Amma was thinking of when she moved her yongon and covered Lexa up to save Heda the embarrassment she knew would light up that tan face if she knew Nyko had witnessed her in such a compromising position. It would be bad enough that he had seen her snuggling her raccoon.

When green eyes finally flutter open, they find Nyko smiling down at her, tenderly replacing the salve on the tattoo on her chest. He puts a finger to his lips and nods to a snoring Clarke on her lap that makes Lexa grin widely. Her love is still curled into Lexa, clutching that monkey like a lifeline, gripping the edge of her blanket in one hand in an almost identical position as she used to when she was a strikon. 

Nann smiles as she enters and comes to kiss her good morning, handing Lexa her morning tea then helping Nyko rebandage Clarke’s tattoo on her arm next. Inspecting the uncovered area, she nods in approval that it looks great for today. 

The Hedas find this morning to be surprisingly more relaxed than yesterday. They had been allowed to wake up slowly without people rushing in and out, leisurely eat breakfast in bed together, and idly talk about this and that. Once they finally get out of bed, both grin when they are greeted by Nann-designed outfits, consisting of leggings and comfortable button-up shirts, already waiting in their closet. It is explained that these allow for their hair and makeup to be done without anything getting messed up when they change out of them and into their dresses. Before donning their shirts, bandages are finally allowed to remain off and their wounds cleaned of any remaining salve. Tattoos shine brightly against their skin as they air out and dry for the ceremony today. 

At this point, Clarke finally notices the inked mark on her finger and examines it, baffled. The one on her arm was so big it had drawn all of her attention, and she hadn’t even noticed this small unrecognizable shape. She couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be. Lexa grins, watching her lover and strides over to hold her hand. When their hands lock together, Clarke gasps and her mouth drops open in surprise. 

“It was a gift for our entwining from Raelle,” Lexa explains with a grin as Clarke grins widely down at it. 

“It’s perfect.” The blonde whispers, almost overwhelmed at the gesture. How did this woman, who had barely even met her, seem to know her and her lover so well as to gift them with this.

~~~

While lounging together waiting for the maidens to summon them to get ready, a knock sounds at the door. Both look at each other with a frown as Lexa stands to answer it. 

“Sorry to interrupt such an auspicious day for you both, but Bellamy kom Skaikru requests a word with Wanheda,” a gona relays with a sympathetic frown. 

“Of all days… NOW he decides to be needy?” Lexa mutters, earning a chuckle from Clarke. 

“It’s fine. We won’t be here tomorrow, anyway. May as well get it over with now,” Clarke assures, kissing Lexa sweetly on the cheek and waiting for the sigh and nod of acceptance. 

“Hurry back ,my love. Indra, Octavia, and Luna will be here soon to help us get ready,” Lexa reminds her lover, who grins and nods in acknowledgment, striding out with the gona as Lexa watches her leave with a frown. She didn’t like this, but she knew Clarke was right. It was now or never at this point. He would be back in TonDC when they returned from their bonding week together. So, she takes a deep sigh and pushes it out of her mind, deciding not to worry anyone about the situation and give her lover privacy as she talks with Bellamy. 

She moves to her closet and reaches up for a wooden box and pulls it down. Carefully opening it and grinning, she takes out two velvet pouches and puts them in her pocket for later. She then decides to sneak out for a visit with Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen while she waits for Clarke to return. She had been making an effort to stop by at least once a day to visit and check on them. She adored sneaking in to peek at the two love birds as they doted on one another and their little future family. It always put her in the best of moods when she did this.

Skaifaripa had always gotten so excited at seeing Lexa, and recently, Baunmeizen had been reacting the same. So, when she walks in today, an excited double-squawk rings out that has her chuckling.  Whi le his more composed mate remains seated on their brood, content to send happy little chortles her way, the proud-papa-to-be rushes over to her, as he always does. Lexa scoops him up mid-waddle and walks him over to the birdbath in the center of the room, watching in quiet amusement as he makes a messy show of bathing for her. Once satisfactorily clean, he shakes off the excess water and bounces toward the fire to warm up and dry off, detouring by the nest box on the way to encourage his mate to take a bathing break herself.

Lexa sees this as an opportunity to tidy up a bit, and she's in the process of changing their bedding and checking their water when Nann comes in.

“I had a feeling you would be in here.” Komfoni grins as Lexa smirks at her. Skaifaripa squawks and rushes to her excitedly doing a happy dance that has them both chuckling. 

“I have an idea that I think would be cute to surprise Clarke with, but I am going to need your help.” Lexa confides, biting her lip. Komfoni listens to the plan and grins at what is revealed. Nodding, the two start to put it into action straight away.

~~~

Meanwhile, Clarke is downstairs about to walk through Bellamy’s door, stopping to take a deep, calming breath one last time before entering. Bracing herself, she opens the door and finds an elderly Trikru woman who greets her warmly. 

“Wanheda,” Valriya bows.

“Has he said what this is regarding?” Clarke asks. She had assumed she’d be the LAST person he’d want to see.

“He has not. Only requests to see you by name, never communicating what for.” Valriya shrugs, ushering Clarke into the room and pulling a chair over for her to sit in beside his bed 

Seeing her enter, Bellamy sits up, eagerly waving her over. She’s a little confused by his change in behavior. Compared to the last time they met, it’s a total 180 in her opinion, and she’s unsure how to take it.

“You wanted to see me?” Clarke asks as the elder goes to sit in the corner of the room, idly knitting to keep herself busy.

Bellamy nods slowly. His jaw looks painful and she frowns in sympathy. He deserved it, sure, but she still hates seeing anyone in pain. He points to a nearby notebook, and she hands it to him along with a pen and watches him write.

**Yes, I did. Thank you for coming** .

Clarke just nods and smiles a little in response. He seems to be studying her a bit before turning back to write again. 

**Why are you doing this?**

“Doing what?” Clarke replies, confused.

Bellamy writes again feverishly. 

**Actually going through with marrying that woman.**

Right about the time Clarke is thinking  _ ‘what the fuck,’ _ Bellamy begins to write again. ****

**Are they forcing you to marry her?**

Clarke sighs reading this. Of course, it’s annoying as crap, but at least their conversation is starting to make sense now.

“No Bell. No one is forcing me to do anything. You should know better by now. I am doing this in my own free will.” Clarke sighs. Starting to wonder HOW MANY MORE TIMES she was gonna have to say this.

**Blackmail?**

“No. No blackmail.” Clarke sighs exasperated.

**You let her brand you.**

She has to read this a couple of times to fully take in what it says, completely dumbfounded by what she’s seeing. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” is all she can manage.

**You didn’t get it then?** He writes quickly with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that confuses her that much more.

“Would you just tell me what the fuck you are talking about already?” Clarke huffs impatiently, throwing her head back in frustration.

**The tattooing ceremony yesterday. The old bat told me about it.**

Clarke frowns at this rude nickname being applied to the beloved elder and close family friend of Lexa and Nann, that she has already come to adore. 

“Yes, I got tattooed yesterday. It is literally the name of the ceremony. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. And don’t call her that.” Clarke barks, scowling at him.

He rolls his eyes and ignores her. 

**So, you let that bitch brand you?**

Even though he’s writing it, Clarke can just HEAR him scolding her, and she loathes this.

“No Bell. I chose to get a tattoo because I wanted to get one. Not because anyone forced me to do anything. It was MY CHOICE.” She states adamantly, glaring reproachfully at him.

**So, you’re still going to marry her?**

It has Clarke looking at him like he lost his mind.

“Yes. Bellamy. I am marrying Lexa, Heda of the 12 clans. TODAY. In, like, 4 hours, mind you.” Clarke confirms, in disbelief at his line of questioning. 

The elder in the corner suddenly starts paying closer attention at this point, as do both guards in the room. All three catch each other’s eyes returning their focus to the unfolding conversation.

**Why?**

“Because I want to marry her, Bellamy!! And why the hell do you care? You literally wanted to beat the hell out of me not too long ago and now you are suddenly all concerned about me?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

**Yes** .

__ “Well, you have a funny way of showing it.” Clarke huffs, shaking her head.

**Just answer my question** .

__ “Because I LOVE HER BELLAMY! Is that what you want to hear? FINE! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HEDA LEXA KOM TRIKRU MORE THAN I’VE EVER LOVED ANYONE. HELL, I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS BEFORE I MET HER. SHE IS MY ONE TRUE LOVE. SHE IS ‘IT’ FOR ME.” Clarke exclaims quite loudly as the guards and the elder look over at her, impressed and moved by this heartfelt declaration.

**But she’s a girl.**

“Yes. Believe it or not, I have gathered as much already.” Clarke snarks, looking at Bellamy like he is a full-blown idiot.

**No, you don’t understand.**

“Didn’t think it was that complicated.” Clarke deadpans.

**You can’t marry her, Clarke.**

“And why the hell not?” She challenges.

**We were meant to be.**

This one freezes her rock solid, frantically reading this over and over, astounded at what that message in front of her is saying.

“Are you fucking crazy right now?” Clarke hisses as the elder looks over at them.

**We were meant to be. Me. Not her. I am the man for you. You are mine. Not hers. You have it wrong.**

“I AM MARRYING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY SOULMATE FOR ALL ETERNITY, IN FOUR HOURS. AND NOW. NOW IS WHEN YOU FELT WOULD THE PERFECT TIME TO CONFESS THIS?” Clarke asks furiously.

**But Clarke, you can’t have kids with her. You need me. I can give that to you. She can’t.**

“WHO THE FUCK SAID I WANTED TO PUSH A 10 POUND BOWLING BALL OUT OF MY VAGINA?! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THIS? IF YOU WANT A FUCKING KID SO BAD, YOU PUSH THEM OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN BODY. BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WON’T BE FROM MINE.” Clarke screams at him irately.

**She doesn’t have a dick, Clarke. You can’t have sex with her.**

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Clarke screeches, picking up the notebook and whacking him over the head with it. “I DON’T NEED YOU BELLAMY. I NEED LEXA! AND LET ME GET ONE THING STRAIGHT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. I AM NOT YOURS TO FUCKING OWN. I AM MY OWN PERSON. SO, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DUMB ASS HEAD RIGHT NOW. I AM NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN OWN OR CONTROL, YOU FUCKWAD. WHAT THIS IS..” she screams, thrusting out the notebook, “..THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN LUST AND CONTROL. YOU WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, YET YOU DON’T HAVE CLUE WHAT A RELATIONSHIP… A REAL FUCKING RELATIONSHIP... EVEN IS. IT'S LOVE. A WORD YOU HAVE YET TO EVEN WRITE AND HAVE NEVER SAID. IT’S SACRIFICE AND DEVOTION. IT’S CARING FOR SOMEONE ELSE’S HAPPINESS MORE THAN YOUR OWN. IT'S DEVOTING ALL YOU ARE AND ALL YOUR ENERGY TO ANOTHER. I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE SOLITARY BIT OF EVIDENCE THAT YOU ARE EVEN REMOTELY CAPABLE OF THIS. LEXA SHOWS ME THIS EVERY FUCKING DAY! IN THE VERY BREATH SHE TAKES, IN LITERALLY EVERYTHING SHE DOES, SHE EXEMPLIFIES JUST HOW MUCH SHE LOVES, CHERISHES AND ABSOLUTELY ADORES ME. WHAT LEXA AND I HAVE? WE FOUGHT FUCKING HARD AS ALL HELL FOR. BOTH OF US. TOGETHER!! WE BUILT IT UP FROM THE RUINS TO WHAT IT IS NOW. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT A RELATIONSHIP IS, BELLAMY. NOT THIS. THIS IS JUST YOU BEING A SELF-CENTERED, EGOTISTICAL IDIOT WHO WANTS SOMETHING THAT HE JUST NOW REALIZED HE CAN’T HAVE ANYMORE. BECAUSE WHEN YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD A CHANCE, YOU NEVER EVER SAID A WORD OR GAVE ANY INDICATION AT ALL. YOU LITERALLY FUCKED ANYTHING WITH LEGS AT THE DROP SHIP  _ BUT ME _ . REALLY? NOW, ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU WANT ME? I CALL BULLSHIT. YOU’RE AN ASS.” Clarke thunders as she marches to the old woman.

“Here. Have fun reading this and beat his ass for me, will you? Because I am officially done with him.” Clarke proclaims resolutely, casting one last glare at him as she rips the door open and slams it shut so hard the walls shake. 

~~~

Clarke is so irate that, when she yanks the door open to hers and Lexa’s shared quarters, she almost rips it off its hinges.  _ ‘I knew this was a horrible idea!’ _ Lexa thinks the second she sees her beloved. Everyone present that had been fixing Lexa’s braids - Maidens, Nann, Larson, Indra, Octavia, and Luna - all freeze at the furious look on Clarke’s face.

“I NEED TO SPEAK WITH MY WIFE!” Clarke snarls as all eyes look at Lexa nervously.

“What the fuck did you do?” Luna whispers frantically to Lexa, desperately calculating how fast she can run to the flower cave and back.

“You aren’t going to kill her, right?” Octavia asks fearfully.

“NO!” Clarke thunders, tossing a chair across the room as everyone watches it shatter. All eyes go back to her in utter disbelief of her answer after seeing that display.

“I call cow poop,” Nann counters, earning a snort from Octavia and Luna.

“Everyone, please. Allow me to speak to my love alone for a second, please. I will be just fine. I promise.” Lexa reassures, having a strong hunch as to what had pissed her off, but unable say anything with Octavia standing right there. 

Lexa doesn’t want to upset the younger girl, and she is fairly certain that whatever Bellamy said is what had Clarke so infuriated, and will more than likely result in Nann, Indra, and Luna wanting to immediately murder him. Which will also hurt Octavia. 

“If I hear signs of a struggle or gagging, I will strangle both of you branwodas! YOU HEAR ME!?” Nann seethes, glaring at Clarke and Lexa. 

Both look at her like she lost her mind which helps calm her, strangely enough. This was a normal response. Which is good. So, she nods in compliance and leaves the room with everyone else.

~~~

“YOU LEFT HER IN THERE ALONE WITH PSYCHO-CLARKE?” Luna exclaims in disbelief.

“Sha, Lexa is not who Clarke is angry at,” Nann says, shrugging as all of them hum in sudden understanding.

“Huh… that actually makes so much more sense…” Octavia concedes.

All the others nod in agreement, and seat themselves along the hallway just waiting to be allowed in again. 

~~~

Clarke is so angry she can’t even speak without tears involuntarily falling, WHICH just pisses her off that much more, helping nobody understand what the fuck happened, especially Lexa, who’s watching as she paces furiously and sniffles, unable to stop, she is so passionately enraged.

“Just breathe for me, hodnes (love).” Lexa coaches worriedly.

“He… He didn’t want me to marry you. Because HE… HE…” 

~~~

The crew hears the shattering of glass and all eyes look up at the door at the same time.

“Seems to be going well in there…” Luna hums absentmindedly biting her nails. Nann frowns over at her and slaps her earning a chuckle from Indra and Octavia in the process. 

~~~

Lexa resorts to hugging Clarke in a straight-jacket-like posture in attempts to not have Clarke break anything else, fairly certain Nann is going to be furious if she does. Who knows if they will survive that one? She wasn’t about to risk that.

“Just tell me,” Lexa prompts.

Clarke breathes in Lexa’s scent trying to calm herself down. She’s still shaking and crying, which only exacerbates her fury. 

“It is just me, hodnes (love).” Lexa comforts, holding tightly as Clarke wilts, sobbing uncontrollably into Lexa’s shoulder with all the pent-up emotion she was attempting to hold back: the fury, the wrath, the disbelief, the betrayal, and finally the hurt. 

Lexa staunchly holds her through it all and softly hums the lullaby as broken bits of the story fall out between sobs and snot bubbles, now wiped on Lexa’s button-up. From the first word Clarke manages to get out, Lexa suddenly doesn’t care about the mess, which really should’ve been a red flag, Clarke would later think.

Her lover just stills and continues to comfort her as the story falls out of Clarke’s mouth like word vomit. Lexa just absorbs it all: Every word that stupid branwoda wrote and everything she said back. How Bellamy didn’t believe that she loved Lexa because Lexa was a girl. That he didn’t want her to marry Lexa because Bellamy was SURE  _ they _ were meant to be together, instead. Claiming her like a piece of meat for the taking. Insisting that she needed him because he, after all, had a dick and could impregnate her. This. This right here is what does it. The last sentence. That Lexa doesn’t have a dick, so they can’t have sex. Lexa can’t help but belt out a laugh at the absurdity, at the sheer ignorance of that assumption. Clarke’s eyebrows lift and look up at Lexa in complete bewilderment, not even knowing what to say to that. 

“You are SO lucky that I am such a modest woman. Otherwise, I would march you down there and fuck you in front of him. Just on principle.” Lexa states in a mixture of anger and disbelief that he could actually believe this.

“What’s even weirder is I would probably let you. That’s how pissed I am.” Clarke deadpans.

“Yeah. I am going to go talk to him.” Lexa resolves as Clarke clutches her.

“You can’t kill him. Octavia will be crushed. At least make it look like an accident.” Clarke rambles worriedly making Lexa snort.

“Shof op (shut up). I am not going to kill him.” Lexa cackles. “Only… make him wish he were dead.” She assures with an incredibly wicked smile of devious intent.

“Wow… you are scary as all fuck sometimes. You know that?” Clarke says, mildly impressed, causing a bigger grin as Lexa marches to their closet. 

Clarke follows as Lexa pulls on armor and weapons, ‘strictly for intimidation’ she promises, then creepily looks in the mirror for a bit and marches out the door in renewed fury. Literally, one-minute Lexa was calm, the next it’s like a switch had been flipped. It was hot as fuck, but also kinda scary, all at once.

All heads whip around as Lexa rips the door open and marches down the hall, looking like she might explode in an absolute blood-boiling rage. Even Nann had yet to see her yongon THAT angry before.

“So, the next person who dies in Polis, that is the person who pissed off Clarke.” Luna states after the elevator doors close. She hadn’t even waited for her detail to follow, just growled expletives in trig as she marched irately past them.

“Without a doubt.” Indra nods.

“Who would be stupid enough to piss them off TODAY OF ALL DAYS, THOUGH?!” Octavia exclaims, flabbergasted. No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she froze and her face fell. “Ahhh… Fuck...” She exhales, scrambling up and bolting to the stairs like a bat outta hell.

“What’s with her? She know them or something?” Luna asks curiously. That’s when Indra and Nann look at each other and scramble after Octavia, suddenly realizing EXACTLY what the girl put together.

~~~

Lexa throws the door open so loudly and furiously, Bellamy would have shit himself right there if he hadn’t already gone earlier. Valriya just smirks right along with the guards who COULD SEE this was coming a MILE fucking away. ANYONE who pisses off Wanheda was gonna get an even more pissed off Heda. ESPECIALLY today of all days. The boy couldn’t have been any stupider in their opinion.

“Damn it.” A guard frowns, slapping coins in Valriya’s hand.

“Joken beat me by only two minutes!” The other whines, putting his share of coins in the elder’s hand. 

Lexa glances over and gets a proud grin and a nod from Valriya, who proceeds to usher the guards out of the room, humming out a “have fun, Heda” over her shoulder as they leave, causing a smirk from Lexa that Bellamy can’t see. Quashing the mirth and reaffixing her furious demeanor, she spins on her heel, snarling a thunderous growl and marches to the man-child that looks as if he is about to piss himself.

“Did you really think that would work? She pummeled you like a moron TWICE. Your jaw is wired shut. You have an old woman diapering your ass like an infant. You even smell of diaper cream and baby powder right now.” Lexa hisses as Bellamy’s face smolders. “Yet. Now. Now that you have already proven yourself to be a complete and utter moron, you decided to try to one-up yourself, huh?” She sneers, crowding Bellamy on the bed as he attempts to crawl back. “Did you know that Abby kom Skaikru knows what you did? I’ve been told she went ABSOLUTELY ballistic when she found out why your little friends were moved to the camp. She’s already sent most of them back to Nyko at least 6 times now. And these so-called friends of yours squealed on you being their ring leader. Abby even requested to personally be the one to care for you once she is released from that camp.” Lexa informs him with a malevolent grin as Bellamy’s eyes grow wide and his face noticeably pales.

**_She’ll kill me,_ ** Bellamy writes frantically as Lexa smirks.

“Oh, I doubt that. Abby kom Skaikru is a healer, not a killer. Though, I do imagine she will make your life a living hell as much as she can for as long as she can. But since this is your hole that you just ABSOLUTELY INSISTED on digging for yourself, Clarke and I both felt it was only right to allow you to feel the full brunt of the repercussions coming your way, on the off chance it actually helps you make better choices in the future. 

“I mean, all you had to do was listen to one of my gonas, or to your people, to Clarke, or even to your friends of the 100 that you decided to up and abandon to go back home to the people you loathe. All of them warned you, repeatedly, that the path you were going down was wrong and would not end well for you. Yet, you refused to listen. Maybe next time you will remember this and choose differently.” She instructs fiercely. “And you had the audacity to think…” she says as she suddenly grabs his diapered dick and crushes it brutally in her hands, causing him to yelp in pain. “BECAUSE THIS. THIS THING RIGHT HERE?” Lexa snarls in his ear. “You think this pisa (dick/pisser) here will be the game-changer, huh? That her life will miraculously change the second you stick it in her, like you did with aaalllll the other girls who now can’t stand you? Yeah, I know about that. I AM HEDA. I KNOW EVERYTHING.” She hisses.

The door slams open and Nann marches in.

“DROP IT! YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE THAT’S BEEN, YOUNG LADY!” Nann barks.

Lexa sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, unclutching the offending member and holding up the potentially contaminated hand for inspection, before leaning over to give one last parting shot.

“Tonight, when you are all tucked in your bed like a good little boy, I want you to know that I will be busy making love to Clarke... MY WIFE. Something you were never able to do because you didn’t have enough…” Lexa pauses and smirks at his diapered package. “I’ve been fucking her so good that people six floors down are now used to hearing her scream out in ecstasy as she cums for me each night. And I don’t need anything like your stupid little prick down there. I fuck with these…” Lexa taunts holding up two fingers. “Which means I get to feel each intimate flutter of her silky, innermost parts, relishing each facial expression, noise, and movement she makes… INSIDE and OUT… My wife never has to tell me if she likes something because I can FEEEELLLL it, all while ravaging her until that back arches... jusssttt for me... showing me those gorgeous bouncing tits while those toes curl and her muscles begin to POP. Then… You know what I’m going to do Bellamy?” Lexa challenges as the boy shakes his head, aghast and face flushed bright crimson. “I am going to bend her delicious little ass over and fuck her again - JUST to spite you - until she is squirting for me… again…. and again…” She whispers into his ear as the boy flushes purple and his facial expression clearly displays his shock. “You know, now that I think about it, perhaps the dick was the problem in the first place.” Lexa hums condescendingly, leaving him open-mouthed and horror stuck all at once.

“No! You wash your hands before you touch anything! Filthy man whore parts! ARE YOU INSANE, CHILD?” Nann hisses, dragging Lexa -who is far too busy grinning slyly at Bellamy to care- over to the sink and furiously scrubbing her yongons’ hands. “I give you points for not killing him, though,” Nann mutters with a chuckle, finally looking from her yongon to the rapidly paling boy on the bed. “The jok (fuck) you say to him?” She inquires, tilting her head to get a better look at him, noting that he’s still stone stiff in shock at what just happened. 

“How I’m going to jok (fuck) Clarke tonight.” Lexa grins proudly, causing Nann to erupt in cackles and having to brace herself against the wall to keep upright. She’s still wiping tears from her eyes as they make their exit.

“Valriya?” Lexa calls, walking over to the elder with a devious smile. “Remember that thing all the Trikru goufa were TERRIFIED about getting from you?” She whispers as the elder smirks at the girl with a nod.

“I can do that…. GLADLY…“ Valriya agrees as Nann sniggers and whispers what Lexa just said to Bellamy. Various amused noises echo throughout the floor as word gets passed around. Well... except Octavia who has managed to momentarily escape Indra’s hold outside the door and marches right in to slap Bellamy upside the head, making him yelp from the pain in his jaw.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, GODDAMMIT?!” Octavia screams. “THEY LET YOU LIVE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK THEM, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKUP?!” She asks in disbelief. “DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW EASILY YOU COULD’VE BEEN STRUNG UPON A POLE AND CUT TO DEATH? THAT IS WANHEDA, COMMANDER OF DEATH, NOT CLARKE. AND SHE IS THE BRIDE OF HEDA, COMMANDER OF ALL TWELVE CLANS. WHAT YOU DID IS AN ACT OF WAR, YOU DUMBASS. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE JUST HOW CLOSE YOU AND YOUR DUMBASS FRIENDS CAME TO PLUNGING ALL OF SKAIKRU INTO WAR AGAINST THE ENTIRE COALITION?” Octavia bellows as Bellamy rounds on her, eyes huge in dawning realization. “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL, YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?” She roars, throwing her hands up in fury. “THEY LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE THEY CARE ABOUT ME! YOUR LITTLE SISTER! REMEMBER HER? OR IS YOUR HEAD SHOVED TOO FAR UP YOUR SELFISH ASS TO REMEMBER ANYONE BUT YOUR OWN STUPID SELF ANYMORE?!” Octavia screeches getting up in his face turning to point to Valriya. “THAT SWEET WOMAN VOLUNTEERED TO CARE FOR YOU PERSONALLY, TO NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH SO I COULD BE NEAR YOU AGAIN, TO WAIT ON YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS, HAND AND FOOT, TO GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO CHANGE FOR THE BETTER. FOR ME. FOR MY BENEFIT! BECAUSE I MISS MY FUCKING BIG BROTHER. NOT WHOEVER THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL THIS IS!” She thunders with tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Octavia sighs heavily and shakes her head. “But now… fuck… I don’t even know if I want you back anymore, if this is how you’re going to act,” she frowns at him in disgust.

The look of disappointment and betrayal in his baby sister’s eyes, put there by his own actions, is what finally gets through to him. It shatters him inside watching her then turn and solemnly walk away, not even able to look at him again before she leaves. He sits up and tries desperately to write something, anything, to get her to stop. To apologize anything. His eyes widen when he sees that, of all people, Lexa is the one to rush to Octavia’s side. Her look of anger now replaced by the look of concern and love for his sister so evident on her face that it stuns him.

He can do nothing but watch as the woman, who had just screamed at him and rubbed his face in his own shit, pulls his baby sister to her without any reservation, offering comfort, letting O cry on her shoulder as she hugs her and kisses the side of her head, whispering consoling words. All of that should have been his job. But because of his stupidity, she is now picking up his slack. Octavia all but crumbles in her arms, and watching his sister fall apart because of him has tears rolling down Bellamy’s cheeks. Lexa just sits on the floor with O in her lap, rocking the girl, humming the lullaby and letting her cry as long as she needed. Valriya looks over and notices the distraught boy. Turning, she makes her way over and sits on the bed next to him. 

“You see that? That right there is what happens when you don’t think about how your actions affect others.” Valriya points out, nodding to Octavia. “So, you can either choose to change for that girl in there, to better yourself and heal from whatever is eating you up inside… or you can continue to cause her more pain. It is that simple.” She explains earnestly. 

Nann joins them and gets down in the boy’s face. 

“You see me, son?” Nann whispers sinisterly. His eyes widen and he nods quickly. “Good. I want you to remember me. Because if you ever, EVER do that…” She hisses pointing to Octavia. “... again. I will disembowel you with my own bare motherfucking hands. IS THAT CLEAR?” Nann growls, getting a fervent nod.

“Okay, Nannette, don’t make him piss the bed. I just changed the sheets.” Valriya chuckles in amusement, slapping her friend on the back. Heda Komfoni smirks right back at her. 

“I will have my girls change it for you, then. Branwoda deserves it.” She barks. “Oh, and if you think I am scary, Amma, the daughter of the sweet fisa and his wife that are caring for you? Yeah, that is Clarke’s adopted mother. You best hope she doesn’t skin your dumbass alive when she hears about what you tried to do. ESPECIALLY since she’s grown so fond of Octavia, too. Even Abby kom Skaikru volunteered to take care of you personally when she is released.” Nann grins evilly as Bellamy’s eyes almost pop out of his head. Frantically shaking his head at the possibility.

“You can shake your head like a crazy bobble head doll all you want, dumbass… Because it isn’t up to me. That decision lies in the hands of the person you just caused to burst into tears.” She ominously reveals. 

Indra bursts into the room and immediately picks up Octavia, who clutches to her like a little monkey. She shoots a glaring reminder of prior death threats that Bellamy definitely remembers, as she helps Lexa up and leaves the room without saying a word. 

“Mmm… then there’s Indra…” Nann chuckles, amused, as she follows after them. 

“That’s got to be a record for how many people someone’s pissed off in one fell swoop,” Alin remarks to his partner, Drav, who nods in agreement before they come over to sit on the bed with Valriya. 

“Alright, bro to bro. You gotta let her go man.” Drav advises seriously. 

“Yeah, she’s got Heda now, man. Not even  _ we _ could compete with her.” Alin adds. 

“Aren’t you married?” Drav mutters, as Valriya smirks at them. 

“Shut up. I’m making a point.” Alin hisses back. “She isn’t the one for you, trust us.” 

“Especially with how loud those screams emanate out of that room at night.” Drav chuckles in amusement. 

“Seriously… six floors… more like 10 or 12. I swear all of Polis can hear them.” Alin nods chuckling. 

~~~

“Lex! You weren't supposed to take them with you!” Clarke hisses, concerned as she comes over to Octavia, who has, without a doubt, been crying. 

“I didn’t! They just showed up!” Lexa protests. 

“She figured it out and we followed her.” Indra states. 

“Hey, come here…” Clarke coos, pulling Octavia to her. “You know what we’re going to do?” She feels the ‘no’ shake in her arms. “We are going to get all fancied up and shit. And have the TIME of our lives out there, just to spite his stupid ass.” She assures earning a grin from Octavia. 

This is when Luna chooses to walk in, and frowns noticing Octavia. 

“Who the fuck made her cry?!” Luna demands furiously as Clarke looks at her wide-eyed. 

“Wow… I didn’t know she could cuss.” Clarke snarks, getting a chuckle from Octavia. 

“Okay. EVERYONE… just CALM DOWN!” Nann orders striding through the door. “We will continue our plans because, despite what that branwoda thinks, the world doesn't revolve around him. And WE still have two Hedas to entwine and send off on their bonding week in three hours. AFTER we do all of that. THEN!! We can start planning to murder him in his sleep. Alright?” Komfoni huffs, earning a frown and sighs of resignation from the group. Giggles from Octavia as she hoped though Lexa and Clarke immediately protest. 

“YOU ARE NOT KILLING OR TORTURING HIM WITHOUT ME HERE TO ENJOY IT!” Clarke screeches, highly offended. 

“I SECOND THAT!” Lexa roars scowling. 

“Dude… no way,” Luna counters. “You two get to go away and have filthy hot sex for an entire week, while the rest of us have to stay here and clean up after it, as well as hold down the fort for you two love birds. AFTER we helped plan it, by the way. So, pardon me for saying this but, in the words of Wanheda, ‘fuck to the no’,” she declares, causing the room to dissolve into laughter and Lexa to flush in a fierce blush, just as Luna hoped it would. 

“You know, I was going to give this to you later, but I think now might be a good time as any.” Nann says, retreating to her room and returning with Octavia’s uniform for the ceremony. 

“THAT’S MY NAME!!!” Octavia squeals excitedly, beaming at the freshly stitched name in the top left corner. 

“AND…” Nann smirks pulling out a mini version for the bear that has everyone falling over each other. Octavia almost implodes in joy right then and there. 

“IT HAS BOO BOO’S NAME!!!” She screeches in an excited shrill babble that has Nann chortling with everyone else. 

Nann nudges Luna who humphs in response. 

“Oh right... That is why I went down and got him for you.” Luna grins, pulling the bear from the bag that was over her shoulder. 

“YESSSSSSSSS!!!!” Octavia cheers immediately, launching into dressing him in the mini uniform. 

“Now I'm gonna have to hold that while she is in the ceremony, jerk,” Indra mutters under her breath as Nann smirks proudly. 

“Yep. You’re welcome.” Nann chuckles smugly as Indra chuckles and shakes her head. 

Everyone is ushered into the bathroom to begin getting the wedding party ready. Maidens begin to work on hair, occasionally chuckling at Octavia who has followed them, plopping herself right down and attempting to work all the little uniform pieces on her bear. She has everyone casting affectionate smiles her way from her random cheering as she figures out how to put a piece on. 

“Never mind. I approve.” Indra chuckles as Nann grins that she finally realized WHY she gave it to the child in the first place. By giving her something to do, it lets the rest of them work while keeping her happy. 

Right as they are about to separate the two Hedas so each can prepare privately, keeping their final look a surprise from the other until they are revealed at the aisle, a door opens in the front room. 

“Where’s that beanpole striksis of mine?!” A loud voice bellows out that has Indra smirking knowingly. 

“Oh, crap,” Lexa mutters wide-eyed. 

“SARAI!!” Octavia screeches excitedly, launching up to tackle her. 

“Well, 1 for 2 isn’t bad…” Sarai chuckles in amusement. 

“YOU’RE HERE!!! YOU’RE HERE!!” Octavia cheers, excitedly hugging her as the rest of their party smirks at the girl from the bathroom doorway. 

“Well, of course, I am. Nomon wrote that you were in the ceremony. Like I was going to miss any of that!” Sarai assures, as Octavia beams up at her. “Plus…” 

“Here we go…” Lexa mutters, getting stifled chuckles from Komfoni and Indra. 

“...It’s not every day my skinny striksis gets ENTWINED!!” She teases as walking over to greet her mother and spotting Lexa. Gasping dramatically, she launches herself at her. “HOLY KERYONS, YOU HAVE BOOBS!” Sarai exclaims cupping them in stunned shock and looking back at a cackling Indra.

“SAAAARRAAIIIII…” Lexa whines, blushing fiercely as she pushes the other girl’s hands away and tries to hide her face.

“Huh… I thought she’d grow out of that.” Sarai frowns over at Indra who snorts in laughter. 

“No way. I love it when she does this.” Clarke grins as Lexa blushes harder. 

“Ahhh… this must be the girl that my striksis has been SOOO obsessed with lately!” Sarai hums as she comes to greet Clarke warmly. 

“I haven’t been obsessed!!!” Lexa protests shrilly that launches Luna into cackles almost instantly. 

“Oh, I like her!” Luna grins excitedly between laughs.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve already heard A LOT about you!” Sarai exclaims, hugging Clarke. 

“Wow… way to be subtle, Lex.” Clarke teases, provoking another screech that sets Luna, Sarai, and Clarke off in laughter again. 

“Hi… I’m Luna, and I am that annoying little turd’s biganatbildasis and WOW do I believe we have a lot to catch up on.” Luna grins slyly.

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Lexa screeches. 

“Ahhh… sounds like home already…” Indra grins widely as Clarke and Komfoni are left chortling. 

“SARAI, LOOK!!” Octavia calls from the floor as the woman turns and almost falls over at the sight. 

“That is by far the most adorable thing I think I have ever seen.” Sarai chuckles. 

“Oh good. Then you can hold it when she is in the ceremony.” Indra grins happily producing a snort from Komfoni. 

“Absolutely!” Sarai grins, kneeling and chortling at the name over the left breast pocket. 

“His full name is GRRRReggory Hugglesworth Boo-Boo Bear the Sixth!” Octavia informs her, producing an immediate snort of laughter from Sarai. 

“Oh, that is the best name I think I have EVER heard!” Sarai chuckles in amusement. 

“Alright. Say your goodbyes to each other now, because the next time you will see each other is when you walk down that aisle.” Nann orders as Clarke makes a beeline to Lexa. Enveloping each other in a hug. 

“I don’t like this part.” Clarke pouts. 

“I know, but it is only a couple of hours. It will go by fast, hodnes (love).” Lexa promises kissing the side of her face. 

“No way… that’s too long. I’ll miss you too much.” Clarke pouts unabashedly. 

“Keryons! Get a room!” Luna groans, pretending to gag. 

“You’re standing in it, genius.” Clarke quips back, causing Sarai and Octavia to snort out in laughter. 

“Ohhhhh yeaaaah!!!” Luna grins in realization. 

“Come on. Your team is next door.” Nann prods, escorting a pouting Clarke out to a nearby suite on their floor where Amma, Fei, Larson, and Aymee wait for her with her hoard of littles that will be marching around her. She watches as Lexa and Luna are escorted away to where Lexa will be getting ready. It has Clarke smiling, thinking of Aiden who must be beside himself in excitement. 

She’s snapped out of her musing by Elisae squealing and launching herself at Clarke the second she walks in the door. 

“Todays is Fee-Fee days!!” Elisae cheers bouncing in Clarke’s arms who chuckles at the declaration. 

“Apparently, entwining is a hard word,” Larson smirks at her. 

“Are you gonna help me get all pretty?” Clarke asks and Elisae nods excitedly. 

The moment Nann comes in with all the stuffy uniforms, the squeals that erupt have them rolling. Elisae is now perched in Clarke’s lap attempting to dress her bear while Clarke gets her hair done, refusing to leave her side but still wanting to put the bear’s uniform on.

Clarke is having a blast helping the strikons put on all the stuffy uniforms. Everyone is greatly entertained as the little ones shriek excitedly as a new piece gets put on. Indra, Octavia, and Nann repeatedly run from room to room as hair, make-up and dresses are fitted on each Heda. Sarai even makes the trip a few times and bursts out in laughter at the group of strikons currently enamored, just as much as Octavia had been, to dress their stuffies. 

“Oh Keryons, the turtle has a uniform too!” Sarai chortles gleefully as Larson snorts in laughter with her. 

“Cans yous helped mes with hims boots?” Erik asks Sarai as she gets closer to look at the turtle. 

“Of course! I would love to!” She smiles sitting right down and pulling him into her lap to help without batting an eyelash. 

“How's Lex?” Clarke asks with a smirk. 

“Asking how you are about every five minutes,” Sarai smirks back causing amused snorts, chortles and chuckles from everyone in earshot. 

“Currently attempting to put a left boot on a bear…” Clarke chuckles as Sarai gasps. 

“Oh! I did Octavia’s. Let me see!” Sarai offers. 

The next time Indra comes in, she cackles at seeing her eldest daughter in the middle of a hoard of toddlers, having been deemed the official stuffy dresser and diligently helping each one get their beloved animals into ceremonial dress. 

“Dude. You laugh, but she has this down to an art form. It’s incredible.” Clarke chides.

“The boots are the hardest but seriously are the cutest thing ever once they are on.” Sarai says, holding up a dressed turtle that has Indra chortling. 

“That is one finely dressed shilkrola, you have there.” Indra praises as she kneels in front of Erik who grins excitedly at her and toddles over to talk her ear off about all the cool thingies on his turtle.

By the time Clarke stands to begin working her dress on, she has decided she has NEVER been more grateful for anyone in her entire life than she is for Larson this day. Seriously… how the fuck she ever got dressed without him helping her is beyond her. She is 100% positive she would never figure out how to get this dress on if he were not here. Like, no doubt whatsoever. The moment he gets it over her head and begins smoothing it down her body, straightening various parts out and moving the train of her dress, Amma and Aymee are already in tears. 

“You look PWEEETY!!” Elisae cries, practically vibrating in excitement while standing with all the awestruck strikons who keep calling Wanheda a princess. 

“Who's ready to put on some uniforms?” Agnes calls out, walking in with a team of maidens in tow. 

Cheers erupt and strikon rush Agnes, Catlea, and all the maidens like hotcakes. Eventually, more skaigonakru are pulled in, all chortling as they sit on the floor helping to pull on pants, button shirts, and tuck them in neatly. Maidens are seated by Agnes and painstakingly fixing hair, working braids into long hair and neatly slicking back the short. It has to be the most adorable little assembly line Clarke has ever witnessed in her life.

They even have special ‘under-roos’ that Larson whispers are extra absorbent. This has Amma and Aymee sighing in relief, knowing just how likely it is that one of those kiddos would have to pee THE SECOND they start to walk. Which is EXACTLY why Nann made these herself, since she had anticipated this situation becoming an issue. Larson explains as much and ensures they could tinkle in those all day, and they wouldn’t leak. 

“They look like mini-us.” Clarke grins watching the strikon brigade come to life before her: button-down shirts tucked into pants with a belt and suspenders, jackets at a military-best buttoned up with freshly polished boots. Those with sashes are lined up for Larson or Agnes to work them on and told not to touch them. Not long after the pouts begin, Clarke turns to Larson.

“Put mine on. I have an idea.” She whispers as he nods and does as requested. “Hey, look, guys,” Clarke calls, showing them her sash that Larson is putting on her. “I promise NOT to touch mine if you promise not to touch yours. Okay?” 

Clarke kneels down and pinky promises with all the natbilda not to fuss with sashes. It surprisingly seems to do the trick. Anytime the temptation rises, they peek back at Clarke who is not touching hers. So, the natbilda don’t touch theirs either. Were there sighs of resignation when doing so. Yes. Adorable as hell ones. But they all kept their promise to Wanheda.

Finally, Rinta and Octavia march in to finish helping the older goufa get dressed. Both freeze, throwing stunned looks at Clarke. 

“Clarke! You look beautiful!” Octavia gasps, slowly walking toward her in awe. 

“Holy keryons… Heda is going to pass out when she sees you.” Rinta exhales, lowly with a stupid grin on her face. 

Preparations are finalized in a flurry of movement, and before long they are all lining up to make their way down the tower. 

“My dear, Heda has a little surprise for you that she wanted us to supervise,” Amma whispers as they make a short stop on a random floor. Clarke looks at them confused until her mother steps out of a room and pauses. 

“Honey, you look gorgeous.” Abby tearfully gasps, overwhelmed already. 

“Thanks, mom.” Clarke smiles softly. She watches her mother look down at her little security retinue and beam at them. 

“And you guys are the most adorable things I think I have ever witnessed.” Abby gushes, getting a smart salute from various toddlers that has Clarke grinning with pride. 

“They are my security detail.” Clarke grins, and Abby chortles in response. 

“Alright, we don’t want to be late.” Aymee whispers in Clarke’s ear. 

“Go get your girl, baby.” Abby smiles in understanding, watching the doors close and the procession continue down the elevator shaft. 

“Wow… your mom… didn’t suck,” Octavia mutters in shock earning a snort from Amma. 

“Dats yous Nomon, Wanheda?” Elisae asks, confused. 

“I thoughts Nomi Amma was yous Nomon?” Erik asks them right after.

“I have many Nomons. Like you guys do. But yes, that was my birth nomon.” Clarke explains, causing an understanding grin to radiate from Elisae. 

“I wike ours nomon Hedas da bestest.” Erik whispers as Clarke grins hearing this. 

“Mes toos!” Eliase whispers in agreement. 

“Hey!” Amma exclaims in mock offense, producing a snort from Octavia. 

“Yous Nomi! Nos Nomon!” Erik sighs, making a ‘duh’ gesture with a nodding Eliase concurring. Clarke and Aymee chortle right along with Amma at this correction. 

“Nomi, hows comes yous gived Wanheeda’s Nomon da timed outs wook?” Taeya asks, tugging on her sleeve. Octavia and Aymee snort hearing this. Clarke is even smirking down at the girl right along with Amma. 

“Because, my Nomon and I… umm… we are still… well… SHE’S … SHE’s still learning how to be nice again.” Clarke attempts to explain, looking at Amma who nods, approving it as an adequate explanation to such a complex relationship. 

“She no niceds to yous?!” Elisae gasps in such offence that it has Rinta and Octavia snorting before they can help it. 

“Ahh… that is why Komfoni and I were there, ai yongon.” Amma winks. 

“Goods!” Elisae nods in approval, earning a grin from Clarke at her protectiveness. 

“Dude… next time we sic her feisty pants on them,” Clarke whispers to Amma who chuckles with Aymee in agreement. 

“I’d pay to see that!” Octavia grins. 

“Same!” Rinta chortles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the Tat's I researched quite a bit about, specifically historical tattooing techniques. I merged a lot of them into what they use here. The main one I drew from was the polynesian technique just because there was SOOO much about it. Guys... these tats they get... like the one Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson wears. THEY TAKE DAYS! Like up to a week.... of hammering that bone into their skin. Many I found and researched across all the cultures, Japanese, Southeast Asia and even Native American... are seen as incredibly painful to undergo much like the polynesian one. When an individual is able to undergo the ENTIRE tattooing process and complete it they are seen as a true warrior. This is why I drugged the everloving shiznit out of Clarkey. ALSO sped up the process... cause... we ain't got time for a fucking week of tattooing. Therefore, Raelle was like the roadrunner of all Grounder tattoo artists. LOL. Not really.. I just made sure it didn't take this long. Plus, Lexa and Clarke are only getting pieces... not full body like many of those in the historical techniques get. Also, if anyone has gotten a tattoo like I have... you know. These things hurt. Mine is just a small one on the inside of my wrist that I can cover with a watch while at work. But the fact a needle covered in ink is being repeated dragged into your skin... yea... it will hurt. The closer to bone and the less fat available on the tattooing location is typically what they look for on the 'where is it going to hurt the most' scale. Since Clarke's upper arm band is so large though... I assumed this will hurt. Simply due to the time it will take to complete. Lexa's spine tattoo though... holy shit is that badass. Like the pain level on that is off the charts... seriously... that alone should tell you not to fuck with her... just saying. Anyway... The healing that Amma, Nyko and Nann use are actually derived from these ancient techniques as well. 
> 
> Don't forget to look at the links I attached as examples for the tattoos. Clarke's 'Wanheda' tattoo I actually edited myself. Modified Lexa's to fit Clarke's if you will. And the half a heart tattoo on the inside of their fingers that is completed to form a 'whole heart' when the hold hands. That is just something I found and thought was SOOOOO them. Just a tiny little secret they have when they hold hands. 
> 
> Also... I might be messing with the comment moderation specification on this. Sappholian believes AO3 will notify me when someone comments on this LOVELY story of mine even without this option selected. Which is why I chose this specification in the first place... Because it TELLS ME when someone comments. So i can then read it and comment back. Seriously, I would literally have no freaking clue where or what ANY of you guys say if i didn't. I have a hard enough time commenting back as it is. That makes it like... 50 times worse. LOL. So I will be testing this during this chapter. ... I will let you know the results when I conclude this little experiment. Alright... carry on.. 
> 
> Anyways.... let me know what you thought!!! Take care and be safe!!


	54. I bind thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my people?! How is everyone doing? As you have probably guessed by now... I have finished another chapter. Otherwise, you would not be reading this. Before I let you read this I have a little announcement of sorts to make. It is with great regret that I inform you that Sappholian and I have creatively parted ways in our beta partnership for this story. It came to a surprise for me too but I do not blame Sappholian for needing a break at all. I write very fast and furious as I have expressed previously. It can be overwhelming and hard to keep up with as a result. Regardless, I have never been more proud of all the work Sappholian did in this story. So, please give Sappholian a big round of applause for all the hard work done thus far. Offering me a reprieve if you will, when it was much needed. Being so understanding as I grew as a writer. Giving advice and suggestions to me that were very valued by me. 
> 
> As such, please keep in mind that this chapter was written and edited by just me. As it will be from now on. Which means I will be more than likely posting quicker than i have been. But, they will not be edited as heavily as they were in the past. So please be gentle and understanding as I adjust to this routine again. 
> 
> Also, it has been brought to my attention that titles for the chapters would REALLY be enjoyed by some of you amazing readers of mine. I have tried doing this but quick discovered I notoriously suck at this. So.... if any of you wonderful readers out there have any suggestions for not only this recent chapter but ANY of them. Just go to that chapter and comment whatever title you think would be a good fit. I will see it and take it into account. Whatever guys thinks fits these chapters best will be added in. Why? Because it is YOU lovely folks reading this and will subsequently be using these. 
> 
> Okey Dokey, Take care and enjoy! <3

“Lex, just breathe.” Sarai chuckles in amusement as Lexa wrings her hands in her lap while they braid her. 

“Good luck... She’s like this a good 85% of the time for… keryons (spirits)… like the last year at least.” Luna deadpans as Nann smirks at the girl sitting upside down in the chair over in the corner. Aiden perks up at hearing this from where he is talking with some of the natbilda. He immediately turns and walks over to them. Not saying a word, just climbing up into Lexa’s lap to cuddle, knowing she needs some comfort without hesitation. It has Komfoni smiling at the boy from behind that bushy head. 

“How do you just know exactly what I need? Hmm?” Lexa smirks as Aiden grins up at her. 

“Easy, because you are my Heda.” Aiden grins like this answers everything. “Plus, I haven’t told you what Flippy looks like in his uniform.” He chuckles, animatedly explaining to them the weird angles of the pants. How Larson kept coming down to ‘borrow’ his frog for measurements and everything. 

“He likes things to challenge him.” Nann chuckles in amusement. After this, the natbilda implements a steady rotation of sitting in Lexa’s lap. Each one telling her amusing or funny stories of things that have occurred down in the goufa floors in the last few days. Yarla has Sarai, Indra, and Nann chortling as she explains attempting to teach Fei how to draw. Even Octavia takes a turn, simply taking a book from Heda’s shelf and asking her to help read it. Komfoni takes one look at it and rolls her eyes quickly exchanging it with a kids' book so smoothly it has Sarai chuckling. Grinning, as she watches one of her little sisters helping the other. Pointing and sounding out words when Octavia gets confused. Reminding her of the sounds of various letters and praising her each time she gets it right. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Indra smirks nudging Sarai whom she has noticed fondly grinning at her sisters. 

“Good? She’s like a pro!” Sarai gushes as Octavia beams so proudly it has them chuckling. “It’s a little weird, though. Like, a full-circle moment.” She chuckles as Indra snorts in agreement. Lexa just rolls her eyes but Octavia looks at Sarai excitedly knowing she is going to dish. “The number of times I had to do that with Lex, just so Nomi could comb her hair.” She groans as Indra who bellows a loud laugh at the memory. Lexa is even smirking and laughing at their shared memory that Indra and Sarai are now excitedly retelling for Octavia. The girl is hanging on every single word with a huge grin on her face.

“She still pouts if you surprise her with a brush.” Luna chuckles in amusement as Lexa flips her off causing louder laughter to arise. 

“Lex used to cry these big fat tears anytime she saw a freaking brush!” Sarai chortles.

“Hey! I did not!” Lexa protests. 

“It didn’t even have to be for her! I carried a brush to my bed to work through mine, and she bolted out of the room like she was lit on freaking fire. Cried all the way to Nomi and everything.” Sarai huffs, throwing her hands up as Lexa cackles at this. 

“You glared at me!” Lexa chortles in defense. 

“Uhh... yeah… you looked like you pissed yourself when you saw I had a brush. It was weird as hell.” Sarai retorts causing the party to laugh that much harder including Lexa. 

“I remember that.” Indra chortles, wiping tears from her eyes. “Insisted you were threatening her with a brush. Took your Nontu a solid hour to stop laughing.” Indra reveals as both grin at the memory while Komfoni is nearly peeing herself over there, having no doubt at this. Luna is already too far gone to even add anything at all. While the natbilda are all circled around them listening like it is story time hanging on every word almost as eagerly as Octavia is. 

“That is probably my fault. Used to just brush it when she was asleep.” Nann chortles, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Yep… see… that is why ANYTIME Nomi needed to brush Lex’s hair. I was fetched to be the official ‘distracter.’ Would have to sit with Lex in my lap just like you are now, Octavia. Reading something. ALWAYS reading. Tried a game once. Nope. HAD TO BE A FLIPPING BOOK!” Sarai chuckles as Lexa grins widely remembering this. “AND every book she would bring to me was always in gonasleng (English). Had to fake like 90% of what I was ‘reading’ for so long until we both finally learned.” She cackles as Indra bubbles in laughter at this. 

“You learned to read English too?!” Octavia asks excitedly. 

“You want to tell her why Lex?” Sarai smirks, earning a middle finger and a chortle from Indra. “Lexy was a bit of a clinger back then.” Sarai chuckles in amusement. 

“I WAS SEVEN!” Lexa groans. 

“OH MY GOD, SHE SO WAS!!!” Luna exclaims in memory as a louder groan is heard. “You know HOW MANY TIMES I would wake up to a bushy-haired python EACH MORNING?!” She grumbles with wild eyes. 

“Oh... I do… I really… REALLY do.” Sarai sighs wearily as Indra and Nann are almost hysterical back there. 

“That was when she first left Polis, wasn’t it?” Nann chortles, wiping her eyes. 

“Sha. It was a bit overwhelming. Personally, I thought it was adorable.” Indra grins with a wink at Lexa. 

“Keryons (spirits), I couldn’t even PEE by myself!” Sarai exclaims as Lexa instantly screeches out that she’s lying. Sending Luna into straight out hysterics. 

“Wait… they pee alone?” Calix whispers, dismayed. 

“... weird…” Verik exhales. Lexa just smirks at them in amusement. 

“Yes. I have heard of your, ‘how many can pee in one toilet’ endeavor from Amma QUITE extensively.” Lexa chuckles as Indra and Sarai roar in laughter. 

“OUR RECORD IS SIX!!” Aiden announces excitedly.

“Yea! The trick is to get someone who is FULLY potty trained… otherwise… bad things happen…” Rusl nods in agreement.

“Boys are so weird…” Yarla sighs, rolling her eyes. Octavia nods in agreement as she had personally seen this to be true at the dropship. Lexa, Luna, Indra, and Nann are all falling over themselves picturing this fiasco going down. Having to wipe tears from their eyes and clutch stitches in their sides. Eventually, Angus comes in with maidens to ready the natbilda and goufa in their uniforms. Joining in on the laughter after they explain what all the laughter is about while they help dress the group. It had already been decided that this group would need to be dressed and downstairs with Lexa and Luna A LOT sooner than Clarke’s group. Therefore, they get first dressing rights. The youngers, they are waiting for the last minute to ensure nothing gets soiled or ruined before then. Luna wanders over to help them with Rinta and Octavia needing to get dressed as well. 

Which leaves Indra, Nann, Sarai, and Lexa. It has both Nann and Indra smirking as Sarai plops herself right down in Lexa’s lap without any hesitation, then asks quietly about Octavia and how she’s been doing. It is like a sister pow-wow as they quietly whisper what has been worked on and what she’s improved on.

“So, it wasn’t…” Sarai whispers. 

“Nope,” Lexa whispers right back. 

“And she…” 

“Yep.” 

“Perfect.” Sarai sighs in relief. “What about the…” She whispers. 

“Oh… Octavia!” Lexa calls as the girl turns and walks back over to them. “Show Sarai your…” Lexa states gesturing to her own chest. The girl radiates a HUGE grin and promptly lifts her shirt without hesitation to show off her breast band. 

“Shof op!?” Sarai whispers with her jaw on the floor as she turns to Lexa stunned. “How the hell did you swing that?!” She gasps. 

“I didn't. It was Clarke.” Lexa chuckles proudly. Sarai raises her eyebrows clearly, impressed getting a nod from Lexa. 

“Uhh… it was Clarke for like… the first five minutes,” Octavia smirks. 

“You should’ve HEARD the expletives and glass flying.” Luna chuckles in memory. 

“But she was the one who got you not to throw a fit when someone even mentioned the word.” Lexa grins as Octavia nods in agreement. “But yes… apparently she needed someone closer to her size to ACTUALLY teach her.” She smirks. 

“You totally called that… like this whole joken (fucking) time!” Sarai huffs over at Indra in shock who just grins smugly at this. Lexa looks at her confused. “Nomi totally said it would be you who would be the one to FINALLY get through to her.” 

“No one else ever threw a fit with a breast band. It was obvious.” Indra smirks. 

“You?” Octavia asks with a smirk as Sarai tugs Octavia over by the belt loops. Retucking the girl’s shirt neatly as she still stares over at Lexa in wonder. 

“She used to hide them all the time. REFUSED up and down not to wear them.” Indra reveals with a chuckle. 

“YES! IT WAS SO WEIRD!!!” Luna gasps at them. 

“It was pointless to wrap what was LITERALLY not there!” Lexa protests immediately which has Octavia gesturing at Lexa back to Indra like ‘SEE!’ The entire scene has Komfoni chortling at their collective antics in great delight. 

“When did Heda finally get boobs?” Yarla asks with a sly grin on her face. 

“Don’t you dare answer that,” Lexa whispers right as Sarai answers anyway. 

“Keryons, like last year!” Sarai groans erupting the entire room in laughter. Especially with Lexa screeching at her like a banshee in protest.

“YEAR? Pssshhh… Like six months ago, man!” Luna quips with a dead-serious expression that provokes more shrieks from Lexa. Both now grinning like idiots quite proud of themselves as Nann and Indra cackle at them. Sarai is now getting slapped by Lexa like a goufa that has the natblida laughing right along with them. Nann and Indra meet eyes and smirk at each other. Wordlessly knowing they are both thinking the same thing. Suddenly finding themselves grateful they decided to go in tag team raising this little ragamuffin natbilda together. Mixing family and responsibilities like they’d done it all their lives like this. It allowed Lexa a chance at a ‘normal’ childhood. Playing, fighting, laughing, and getting in trouble. Instead of being isolated all her life by Titus. Other natbilda had family that advocated for them. They were the only two, well with Drax it was three… But after Lexa’s, Nomi was assassinated the three of them, were it. So, when Nann reached out to the Trikru chief, both of them jumped seeing a need and happily filling it without hesitation. Drax had grown up with Lexa’s father and were best friends. It was the family of Lexa’s nontu that virtually adopted Drax. Fed him, clothed him, and trained him without a second thought. When his friend’s fight-ending had been a huge heartache for him. So, when Lexa needed another guardian, Indra and Drax volunteered. It was like this continual cycle for them that Indra was happy to continue with Octavia. One she looked forward to passing on to her kids just like Lexa, Sarai, Felix, and Gaia. 

Gradually natblida are all dressed and readied. Maidens moving to Luna to be dressed next. Helping tame her bushy mane with an INCREDIBLE amount of shellac and work her into her uniform she’ll be wearing. Shortly thereafter, Lexa is rushed shortly after to another corner so they can begin working on her dress carefully. Indra and Nann follow to help work the dress both meticulously helped design. Eventually, it is Indra who calls out for Sarai to come help. 

“Here. Hold this.” Indra mutters attempting to lace and button the dress all the way up. The dress straps rested on Lexa’s shoulders with a lace overlay on the front portion to allow her entwined tattoo to show through. Left open down most of her back to display her tattoo until right over her butt where it rested. This feat required meticulous measurement and cinches to ENSURE nothing fell or flashed anyone in the process. Lexa patiently waits and holds the dress to her chest to keep it up. Nann, maidens, Indra, and Sarai are all working together to work it onto her. When Sarai is finally able to stand, she grins at Lexa. 

“Let me see, PLEASE!” Sarai whispers as Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes. Allowing her older sister to see the entwined tattoo as she squeals excitedly. Lexa chuckles at her and shakes her head. “Keryons! LOOK HOW BIG THEY ARE NOW!” Sarai gushes checking her little sister's tits out. Indra and Nann almost fall over in laughter at this as Lexa blushes fuchsia. 

“SARAI!” Lexa hisses as her sister chuckles at her. Pulling her stiksis (little sister) in to hide in her shoulder still laughing in amusement. Clarke was right. She was glad Lexa didn’t grow out of this. 

“You are beautiful Lex. And Clarke is so lucky.” Sarai whispers in her sister's ear feeling a grin. 

“SOOOO… how long do we get to wear this one for?” Luna quips walking over to see their progress. Lexa doesn’t even ask, just looks back at the two behind her. 

“You are put in your uniform with Clarke after this.” Komfoni hums still buttoning and cinching. 

“But you are staying in this one most of the day. Far too much work to get joken (fucking) off.” Indra huffs. 

“We change you two into your uniforms near the end of the celebratory dinner,” Nann explains still working in coordination with Indra and the maidens. 

“For your hot sex week,” Sarai whispers with a smirk as Lexa radiates instantly slapping her several times as Luna cackles. 

“Thank keryons (spirits), Clarke finally has something to hold on to!” Luna sighs, producing loud cackles from Sarai as Lexa almost implodes. 

“No! Wanheda said that she has enough for the both of them and she likes Heda’s size!” Yarla instantly calls out in defense that has Lexa grinning so damn proud it causes louder laughter.

“Why thank you, Yarla!” Lexa calls out smugly. Silently thanking her lover for always encouraging the girl to ask her ANYTHING quite openly. From art to moms and apparently puberty.

“Size of what?” Aiden whispers confused. Yarla just rolls her eyes at him and grabs her chest. This tiny gesture causes an instant explosion of ‘EEEWWWWWWWWWWW’ from every single boy standing there so fast. All of them behind the partition are holding on to each other and peeking out in amusement. Calix is even pretending to vomit that causes literal tears running down Komfoni’s face. 

“Oh… I didn’t tell you the best part In… The weirdo claimed that one as hers last night.” Komfoni chuckles pointing to the newly tattooed breast. 

“Literally JUST washed this one for like thirty WHOLE minutes after our cleansing ceremony,” Lexa adds, shaking her head. Luna, Indra, and Sarai are chortling at this announcement. “Oh, and she said if we have kids, I can get another over my right one, so they have one too.” Lexa chuckles, hearing a chorus of laughter echo out around her.

“Well… at least she is sharing.” Luna chuckles in amusement.

~~~

When Lexa walks out all the natbilda’s mouths drop in unison causing all of them to smirk. Lexa has a mixture of armor on now, mainly for decoration. Her black Heda war mask has been quickly applied back there. And they worked on the infamous red silk sash delicately over her dress once it was finally cinched within an inch of Lexa’s life to her body. So tight it is almost like a second skin. 

“WOAH! Heda is hot!” Verik gasps dumbfoundedly. 

“I didn’t even know Heda was a girl!” Calix whispers just as stunned. 

“Don’t listen to them... They’re idiots. You look, AMAZING Heda! Wanheda is going to freak!” Yarla gushes excitedly. Komfoni is rushed by Agnes and Indra to change into her designated outfit to officiate as they begin to move in formation. Sarai helps get everyone in place before going to check on Clarke per Lexa’s request. All of them are now just waiting for Komfoni to walk in front of them. It is she who will signal them to come out with Lexa and Luna. Nothing can start without Heda Komfoni… per usual. After all, it is her and the high-priestess of the Polis temple that are officiating today. 

“WOW!!! HEDA KOMFONI HAS A DRESS ON!!” Aiden grins in wonder, earning him a kiss from Komfoni. 

“We knew she was a girl, right? Rusl whispers as Yarla looks at him like the biggest moron ever. 

“KOMFON-I! (GRAND-MA!).” Yarla shrieks in disbelief at him as he hums in understanding. Lexa and Luna are cackling back there at their antics.

“Thinking we should probably do more of those girls vs boys classes, Lex.” Luna chortles getting a loud laugh of agreement. 

Indra grins as the natbilda and goufa blend with the skaigonakru as they begin to walk down the tower. On the elevator and through the halls which are empty at this point. Everyone already outside or on balconies with it so close to starting. She’d been informed people had started getting seated and finding places to stand shortly after sunrise. 

Before Komfoni begins to walk to make her way to the stage to officiate she turns and grins at the natbilda, goufa, and her girls looking at her. “I will see all of you in just a minute. You will all do amazing. I am sure of it.” Nann smiles warmly at them before allowing her kru to escort her on the stage. Subtly Lexa shoots her hand out to Luna. Nerves are already beginning to rise again now that it nears. Her tan face never changes from her Heda mask. In fact, Luna has no doubt nobody but she and Lexa know this even occurred. Either way, it makes Luna smile as they stand there. Surrounded by Skaigonakru and a hoard of natbilda and goufa. Her bigganatbildasis just squeezes the trembling hand clutching hers. Hidden perfectly with how close they are standing in the sea of people in the tight hallway. Luna just continues comfortingly running her thumb back and forth over Lexa’s hand while they wait. Just like when they were younger. A wordless exchange of comfort that began almost instantly since the first moment they met. All it took was Lexa to smile and say she liked Luna’s hair. That was what sealed the deal that first day. Lexa had never seen anyone with curler bushy hair than hers. It made her smile at the older girl. From that moment on Luna and Lucas happily beat the shit out of anyone that teased or said ONE word against Lexa. Protected her without question from that day forward. Luna had done it ever since without hesitation. Even after the conclave amid her darkest days. She's her sister. Always would be. 

~~~

Raven smirks the second she sees the familiar face walk on the stage. She was sitting two rows in front of Amma with all the other delinquents and some of their families. They were what most of the last few days had been filled with after all. With so many of the other delinquents from Skaikru stopping by with their new Trikru families to introduce her. Each one was quite interested in her work and she had a lot of fun attempting to explain it to them. Several continued to come back to check on her and insisted she joins them for meals which Amma was quite pleased with. Nann couldn’t help but smile watching this unfold knowing these kind hearts couldn’t help but extend out to another child in need. Raven was still quite cautious and quiet around new people. Though it seemed she was starting to feel more comfortable around the grounders as a whole. Therefore, when a couple of them invited her to sit with them during the ceremony, Raven happily accepted. Glad she had somewhere to go, with people who know what was going on. She had been tempted to just watching from her balcony a bit overwhelmed by it all.

She informed Amma when she came with her lunch tray that very same day. The fisa seemed delighted by this notification. Expressed her liking of these families for quite sometimes, even before Skaikru landed. Way back from when she was a little girl in Trikru which Raven found fascinating at home long these people had known each other. There were SO many of them but they all STILL seemed interconnected. It was intriguing to her that they were able to do this. She had a hard enough time keeping up with all the fellow delinquents and their families. She was just grateful that these families seemed to understand this quite easily. Paying this no mind and continuing to offer support and love regardless of this.

It was when Amma asked if Raven had something in mind to wear to the ceremony or if she would like her and Komfoni to aid in her finding something that the girl stops in her tracks. Literally, fork halfway to her mouth and all. She hadn’t considered this at all and found herself feeling stupid for totally skipping over this detail. The fisa smiles and stops mid-cleaning to come to sit with the girl comfortingly. Reassuring her it was not a big deal and the girl could even wear exactly what she had on if she wished to. Simply explaining that many were using this ceremony to get dressed up a bit and wanted to see if Raven would enjoy this too. It was the even MORE bewildered look that clues Amma into just how inexperienced the girl was in this. Informing her it was actually Komfoni, who picked out what she was going to wear to the ceremony. The fisa admitted this wasn’t her forte either and gladly left it to someone who enjoyed this sort of thing. With that Raven caved and let both women help her find something to wear. If she didn’t like it then Raven would just wear the clothes she always wore. Neither would be offended and promised her as much.

Nann understood perfectly what the problem was. Raven had never been dressed up before. The child didn’t understand what this term meant. Skaikru didn’t have a second or any OTHER outfit than the ones they wore. She honestly, had been waiting for the child to say something. After all, this room was Raven’s safe place and she wanted her to feel this in every aspect. That she, Raven kom Skaikru, had control of this room. More than anything she wanted this girl to KNOW this room was safe. That was the most PRESSING issue at hand. So, she did not fill the closet to the brim like she REALLY wanted to. She let the girl fill it with what she came with. Simply casually suggesting when gathering laundry if she would like Komfoni to pick her out a few more pants that didn’t have tears or holes in the knees. Or a few socks that were not threadbare as hers were. Gradually, this allowed the girl’s closet to be filled, in her own time. When she was ready to have them done. Allowing the poor thing who had never been allowed control to finally have it. Even if it was JUST on socks, shirts, and pants. Komfoni knew the small baby steps always lead up to the big giant steps of change.

And this. This was how Raven found herself sitting in a dress among all the other delinquents and their families within the crowd. It shocked her too. STILL. Though, it was comfortable. She couldn’t deny it. And she could still wear her brace underneath without it clashing at all since the dress was floor-length. It wasn’t fancy. Just a simple cloth maxi dress that allowed the girl to be comfortable while also feeling dressy. That was what both knew was really important. All the pants Raven seemed to always get really frustrated with the moment she had to figure out how to work on her brace over top. The dress was THE ONLY one she hadn’t. Even though Raven KNEW both women had A LOT to do today other than help her. Nann and Amma came to help her get dressed. Curled and braided her hair and put on her shoes over her brace. Then walked with her to the families’ rooms whom she would be sitting with before going back to their very busy schedule.

~~~

Luna, Lexa, and their goufa/natbilda team wait in the wings of the tower for the signal to begin their march with their skaigonakru guard in a hidden circle around them. Ensuring they are ACTUALLY all safe during this whole process. 

“Alright strikskaigonakru (little skaigonakru). You ready?” Paxtn whispers crouching down to their level as Lexa smirks at him.

“Sha!” They all grunt at him as Luna smirks over at Lexa. 

“That’s what I wanna hear!” Jokull praises giving them all fist bumps at the two Hedas chuckle. Mouthing ‘thank you’ to them as they grin at her with a nod.

Luna gives one last hard squeeze before subtly dropping hands without anyone noticing. Sending one last boost before they set off. As they start walking there is a chuckle that starts in the crowd when they realize who their security detail in the black sashes are. Names plainly visible for all to see. Although, this stops when the marching is realized to be quite good. Like, scary good. Even Komfoni nods in impressed approval. Every foot is in sync in an incredible display for mere weeks of preparation. Lexa knew they were taking this seriously so she isn’t too shocked. But man is it adorable as all get out. Their faces are stone and they even do the grunt perfectly. It is taking all her willpower not to cackle right here as they make their way in. Amma is already in tears in the crowd, whether from laughter or pride they are unsure still. Fei on the other hand looks like he is about to burst in happiness for them. Knowing just how hard those kids worked for this. And just like that, the chuckles are changed to whistles of approval to this impressed display. Catcalls and shouts of pride are instantly starting to sound from the crowd. Indra, Yarla’s parents, and all the other clan leaders are about to burst with pride at this. They do the perfect falling line as they make their way up the stairs of the stage and easily fall to their sides of protection. Clicking heels and bowing their head in unison. Evenly split across the aisle as cheers and whistles erupt. Nann makes her signal behind her back that starts the orchestra of various clan designed instruments to play the traditional aisle music. The second the crowd sees the tiny little security around Clarke they practically implode. The littlest have stuffies in their arms with identical uniforms that have the crowd melting. Even the Skaikru up there in the balcony is smirking at this. The guards up there with them tell them as such. It is hard not to. In Bellamy's box, the guards are grinning like a couple of proud papas. Excitedly telling Velriya how hard they’ve been working to get the marching right. And how the stuffed animals even have matching uniforms. This even gets Bellamy to snort in stifled laughter. 

When Heda sees them start to ‘really’ march instead of making their way down from the tower. Those famous brown eyebrows lift at once. They look EXACTLY like the older natbilda and a slow grin makes its way over her face in pride. Komfoni is chuckling behind her right along with Luna. It is only when she looks at her personal guards who are still mouthing the steps and fist-pumping at each nailed move that Lexa gets it. This is her Skaigonakru’s gift to them and she couldn’t love it anymore. Even Clarke looks to be struggling to not laugh and that is when Lexa finally sees her. Mouth dropping open, unable to stop it even if she tried. All her people witness their Heda speechless for the first time ever. Like she is baffled this woman is hers for all eternity now. 

“Told you she looked good.” Luna grins as Lexa just nods. Having to remind herself to keep breathing at this point. And not to cry. Keryons, that is the only thing she is momentarily capable of in her mind. _‘Don’t pass out. Keep breathing and don’t you dare cry.’_ She has to keep distracting herself with the goufa to do this. The minute they do the falling line to move into twos down the aisle the crowd erupts in loud cheers of approval. Lexa can’t help it as she chuckles at this watching Erik and Elisae right in the middle. Both holding stuffies with all the little goufa with those mean mugs on. Marching their little hearts out. Heda couldn’t be more proud of her yongons at this moment. They nail it. Every single part. FLAWLESSLY. They even do the grunt and the turn in unison with one another. 

And it doesn’t escape her or Clarke’s notice that each time they make it to their designated Skaigonakru at the aisle they get a subtle fist bump of approval. Each one of those fearless guards looks ready to burst with pride as Lexa, Luna, and Komfoni chuckle knowingly. Looking back at each other in amusement on the stage. Octavia and Rinta were the first to go standing at the VERY end of the aisles to offer encouragement or reprieve if someone got overwhelmed. Each nodding in approval to those who made it to their spot flawlessly. It has Sarai grinning like an idiot right along with Indra. Continuing to watch their girl wink at goufa who grins back excitedly at her. Elisae and Erik are the very last ones to go with everyone else in place. Sarai smirks watching as Elisae looks over at Octavia. Waiting for her signal JUST like they were taught. Looking right at her instead of the crowd as Octavia winks and nods. The toddler nods right back as a signal she received and understood orders. Then turns her head to Erik who does the same that he saw it too. PERFECTLY! Just like the two toddlers were taught. It has Clarke grinning like an idiot in pride and they haven’t even moved yet. Lexa is chuckling and grinning wider than most have EVER seen her show before. Not that they can blame her, they are doing the exact same. Both toddlers are marching PERFECTLY in their little uniforms and natblida sashes flowing. Both keep giving their Heda subtle looks as they march. They will be the closest natbilda to her in their aisle formation. Lexa unabashedly beams at them the entire time. The second the two make it to their positions. It earns a roar of praise from the crowd that has both three years olds grinning widely as Skaigonakru fist bumps them. Shamelessly praising them for doing so well and surprising their Heda. Lexa, Luna, and Nann are all chuckling up there. 

Until. Clarke begins to move. An almost silent gasp that Luna is almost positive no one else caught in the noise of the crowd. That is all the signal she needs to know Clarke is moving to Lexa. Never once do those blue eyes break from those green. Lexa loses the air in her lungs and her jaw drops wider the closer she approaches. Already Clarke can see the tears Lexa is fighting to prevent falling. Mouthing a subtle ‘don’t cry’ causes a grin to radiate on Lexa’s face. Komfoni smirks as Luna subtly puts her hand on Lexa’s back for support. Holding her steady and strong as she quivers at the sight of this beauty walking to her. It is so easy to see the love between the two. How they move to one another like magnets. Or lights in the dark. There is no one here but them at this moment. Everyone else is forgotten in their minds. The second they catch each other's eye that is it. 

“She is gorgeous,” Harper whispers excitedly beaming to Monty who nods. 

“Dude… why’s her boots look so weird?” Jasper whispers frowning. 

“Those are high heels, Jasper.” Raven sighs, rolling her eyes. 

Clarke reaches the first aisle and Skaikru gasps from the back where they all sit together, watching the crowd bow. Each grounder falling to their knees the second Clarke gets closer to them. In one movement, sabers are drawn for the arch that Wanheda is to walk under. An act of solidarity of protection for Wanheda to reach their Heda. Vowing in this simple move to all that bears witness that they will protect her as they would their Heda. Nabtilda clicks heels in unison and turns to salute Heda's bride. At the exact same moment, that goufa are kneeling with their dulled swords on the ground. All done perfectly and it has Clarke chuckling right along with Lexa. Even the natbilda on the stage are saluting as she nears. All but Aiden who walks down the steps to escort her up. Clarke grins as he smirks at her as he approaches. 

“Luna is having to hold Lexa up.” He whispers with a snicker that has Clarke smirking widely at him as they climb the stairs. Still marching perfectly by himself the entire way there and back. When he reaches Lexa, he clicks his heels and bows his head. Hand with Clarkes held out for Lexa to take. “I present you with your bride Heda,” Aiden speaks regally as Lexa grins with a nod at him. Marching back to place as Lexa and Clarke turn to face Komfoni. 

“Well, here we are…” Komfoni begins as a ripple of chuckles go through the crowd. “Witnessing this momentous occasion here together. One that not a single one of us ever thought possible to come to pass within our lifetimes. And yet… here we are.” She voices smiling at the girls in front of her. “It is no mistake, situation of circumstance, luck, or chance. That the most revered traditions we hold. The reappearance of Wanheda. The entwining of this vessel that bears within it the very spirit of Wanheda itself to our reigning Heda. Survived unwaveringly throughout time. Passed down generation to generation. Happens to center on LOVE. Purposeful in its arrival to always occur within a time especially bleak and in all intents seems hopeless. To ground us in our beliefs. Steady us united together in strength against the turbulent storms of life. All with love.” Komfoni instructs loudly. “But not just any love, my brothers and sisters. True love. Love without condition, talk without intentions, giving without reason, caring without expectation, that my friends is the very spirit of true love. Because love in its most genuine form is spoken by actions not words. It is not something that just appears suddenly. Nor does it encompass only the things that make you feel good. Oh no, this type of love is built. Developed after going through many ups and downs. When you’ve suffered together, cried together, and laughed together. It holds you to a standard of accountability. It’s knowing their faults and loving them even more for them. It’s enabling someone to be better. Because if it is not making you better, then it isn’t love. True love makes you more of who you are, not less. It's about accepting a person’s past, supporting their present, and encouraging their future. It’s not being fooled by the mistakes they make or the dark images they hold of themselves. It’s remembering a person’s beauty even when they feel ugly. Their wholeness even when broken. Their innocence even when they’re feeling guilty. And their purpose even when confused.” Nann illustrates patiently wanting Skaikru to really understand this difference of their conditional love and the true form spoken here. 

“And trust me when I tell you that these two, standing here before you,” Komfoni states nodding to Lexa and Clarke. “These two, regardless of their stations of Heda and Wanheda, they went through every single part of that definition. What you see of your Hedas is the end product of a hard-fought battle between two souls. Destined to be entwined into one single soul, yes. But do let that distract you from the effort that was put into forming this union we see today. Because this has been built on a foundation of smoldering ruins composed of grief and trauma. Waded through mires of prejudice and loudly screamed expletives.” She smirks earning a light chuckle to ripple from the audience. “This entwined union was birthed out of a long hard-fought battle. Its very CORE is set within an uphill struggle. With every single brick that helped to shape its walls that you see today.” Nann expresses passionately with the utmost seriousness laced into it. “For MANY assume that an entwined soulmate means finding a person who is your perfect fit. Like two puzzle pieces fitting into one another. But they would be wrong. Because an entwined soulmate is not a child’s toy, it is a mirror. It's the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. A true entwined soul mate is probably the most important person you’ll ever meet because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. Inspiring you to be the best you without persuasion or interference of personal opinions. They allow you to be the truest form of whom you want to strive to be. Simply choosing to accept whatever aspect this will end up involving.” Komfoni continues. “So, while this union between Heda and the vessel holding Wanheda’s spirit is often seen as required. Our sacred texts designate it as such. A union destined to be throughout the ages. Implying no other option for either individual involved. Yet both souls here ENSURED the other WISHED this union to come to pass. Vowed to not honor this sacred tradition if the other spoke against this. Because this is what an entwined soulmate does. It looks to the needs, and happiness of others first before itself. Just as a Heda does to her people. So too does an entwined soul do for its partner.” Nann illustrates causing a smile on Clarke’s lips. Realizing exactly what Nann was doing by speaking of this. Helping her people understand the grounders’ traditions for what they truly are instead of what they perceive them as. 

~~~

Valriya up in the tower balcony looks over at Bellamy purposefully when Komfoni voices this. Wordlessly emphasizing its significance to the boy who now can’t meet her eyes. The elder knows he can feel her eyes on him and will understand it regardless. Still, she leans over and whispers in his ear. 

“This is how I knew you were not meant to be with her. You still have yet to learn to look beyond yourself. You can not love another if you still haven’t learned to love yourself.” Valriya voices sternly. This is when those boy’s dark eyes finally look up to hers. And never once does the elder’s gaze waver. Wholeheartedly emphasizing this truth to this lost wayward soul. “This is not a simple union, son. It isn’t about someone being better than another. This union here, this secures a nation. Those of ground and that of sky. Once apart and now unified. It promises protection and peace. And that is what you threaten to tear apart. It is what those two girls CHOICE to stand for with this ceremony. And you should learn to respect it as such.” Valriya rebukes passionately. It has Bellamy blinking at this woman he had obviously misjudged as a simple old woman. Already turning to look back at the ceremony where her old friend is still officiating regally totally in her element up there. 

~~~

“Before we begin the reading of the vows, Clarke, my dear. Lexa has a little surprise she cooked up for you.” Komfoni grins down at the blonde. The girl instantly frowns and turns with a glare at Lexa who just beams proudly at her lover. Setting off the crowd into loud laughter in the process. While they do this Komfoni signals behind her back to the kru behind her. Quickly it works its way to the top floor of the tower where maidens sit waiting for their cue. Soon enough a flutter of wings is heard and all the heads look back to find to birds flying down from the top floor of the tower. Both lands together and it causes Clarke to throw her head back in a loud laugh. All out cackling as the Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen begin to waddle down the aisle in little mock wedding outfits. Little vests made of scrap fabric to look like a little tux for black-feathered Skaifaripa and a lacy little dress for white feather Baunmeizen. Each with a ring tied securely to the back of their outfits. As the two waddles down to Komfoni, she is talking to the crowd. “I would like to emphasize something to all of you. That while you may have already gathered that this entwining ceremony is much more than any other entwining. It goes beyond this simple acknowledgment because this is a joining together of two vastly different people, those residing on the ground and those residing within the skies. Therefore, your Heda and Wanheda chose to mirror this merge of their people in their ceremony. Interlacing traditions of each kru into their entwining today. I am hopeful that some of you might have noticed this already, am I correct?” Nann requests as a chuckle rises and heads nod in understanding. “Good, because we have one more Skaikru tradition Heda and Wanheda would like to share with you today. Those of sky does not give tattoos as representations of unions of hearts. Their people exchange rings. Extravagant and expensive ones.” Komfoni explains as Xander finally sees what everyone is looking at and rips out a squawk before Amma can cover his mouth. 

“That boy is going to be the next keeper of birds. Mark my words.” Nann chortles, winking at the boy who giggles and bounces on Amma’s lap as the crowd chuckles. Both birds waddle right up to Komfoni as she bends over and puts them on their shoulder. Beginning to undo both rings from the back of the outfits. In this process, Skaifaripa chirps at her and she chuckles. “I know you don’t like it. Give me a second and I’ll get you out of it.” She chuckles along with the crowd at the bird's antics. Lexa and Clarke are laughing as they attempt to help the two with Nann. “Alright, you happy now?” She chuckles as Skafaripa chirps and nods at, causing another round of laughter from the crowd. “Good. Okay. Where’s Xander?” Komfoni asks, putting her hand over her eyes to search. Amma holds the boy up and she chuckles. “Oh good. There he is….” Nann chuckles. “Okay, Xander. What do we do for ‘fly away’?” She coaches as the boy immediately squawks with the best look on his little face and does the flyaway command right along with Komfoni on the stage. Both birds instantly look at Clarke expectantly, who mutters expletives and covers her mouth so they can fly off. Rolling her blue eyes as the birds fly off as commanded back to watch over their eggs while Lexa is over there peeing herself with laughter right along with the crowd. Now clapping for the boy who is joining right in and giving himself a round of applause. “I told you. And you all thought I was teasing.” Nann chuckles, grinning proudly at Xander. Amma is chortling behind him wiping tears of laughter from her eyes right along with Fei and her parents. “What you guys didn’t see was these two little rings tied to the back of their outfits.” Komfoni grins as the crowd looks back at her stunned as she holds them up. These are wedding rings that have been passed down within the Griffin family for generations. All the way back to before the bombs. And thanks to generous entwining gifts, and the Jared Jewelry smelter family these two were able to put their own touch onto them. “So Heda, if you will.” She smiles handing Clarke’s ring to the brunette. Lexa smiles and turns to face Clarke. Holding her hand in both of hers as she begins to speak. 

“I Alexandrea kom Trikru, Heda Lexa of the twelve clans, take you, Clarke Olivia Griffin, Wanheda Clarke kom Skairu, to be my best friend, my ever-faithful partner, and my one true entwined love. With this ring, I vow to give all of myself completely to you. Share equally everything I have, and everything that I will be. Offering up my mind, body, and soul to you, my entwined love.” Lexa voices as a catcall rings out and Clarke chuckles as a blush blooms on Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa ignores it and continues despite this like a trooper. “I promise with this ring to love you truly through good times and bad. To care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in heath. To encourage and inspire you in your happiness. As well as hold and comfort you in heartache. I vow with this ring and my very soul to love you unconditionally through all our adventures of this life and those to come in the next. For all eternity, I am yours.” Lexa states, smiling at Clarke. Looking down to slip the ring at the end of Clarke’s ring finger. 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and our unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever we go, we will always return to one another. In this life and the next. With this ring, you carry a part of me and my love with you. In all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, Clarke Olivia Griffin, ai hodnes, my love for all of time. With this ring, I thee wed.” Lexa declares pushing the ring onto Clarke’s finger. Komfoni smiles and hands Clarke the brunette’s ring. The blonde turns back and holds Lexa’s hand in hers.

“I Clarke Olivia Griffin, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru take you Alexandrea kom Trikru, Heda Lexa of the twelve clans, to be my best friend, my ever-faithful partner, and my one true entwined love. With this ring, I vow to give all of myself completely to you. Share equally everything I have, and everything I will be. Offering up my mind, body, and soul to you my entwined love.” Clarke assures warmly then turns and barks out a:

“CAN IT JASPER!” Right as he is about to issue another catcall leaving the crowd in stitches as the boy sulks and sits back down. Receiving a slap to the back of the head from Raven. Lexa smirks at the ground as Clarke turns back around sweetly. 

“I promise with this ring to love you truly through good times and bad. To care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in heath. To encourage and inspire you in your happiness. As well as hold and comfort you in heartache. I vow with this ring and my very soul to love you unconditionally through all our adventures of this life and those to come in the next. For all eternity, I am yours.” Clarke smiles at Lexa adoringly. Looking down to slip the ring on the end of Lexa’s ring finger. 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and our unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever we go, we will always return to one another. In this life and the next. With this ring, you carry a part of me and my love with you. In all that I am and all that I have, I honor you Alexandrea kom Trikru, Heda Lexa of twelve clans, the love of my life for all of time. With this ring, I thee wed.” Clarke proclaims pushing the ring onto Lexa’s finger. 

~~~

“On this day, we have all here borne witness to the passionate love that both of you have professed to one another. Expressing obvious care and love for each other as life partners. Entwining, as these two have professed intent to go forth with, takes this intent of love one step further. In our traditions, it states that entwining is the binding of one’s very soul to another for all eternity. It is being fixed to another soul past the moment when your fight ends in this life onto when you are granted rebirth to begin another. Each cycle of life you live within will be from this point forward with each other. Therefore, traditionally for this reason. We ALWAYS perform the vote of consent from both parties before proceeding onto this sacred ritual.” Nann explains loudly to the crowd who all nod well familiar with this tradition. 

“Heda Lexa kom Trikru, do you take Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru to have and to hold as your entwined soulmate. Fixing your very soul to hers from this day we all bear witness until all of eternity. Choosing her and ONLY her to live out each rebirth you are granted to live. Promising to be a faithful lover to her and never drifting to another’s arms from this day until eternity?” Komfoni voices loudly for all to hear. 

“With my life!” Lexa nods, Nann nods in acceptance to her answer and turns to Clarke beside her.

“Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, do you take Heda Lexa kom Trikru, to have and to hold as your entwined soulmate. Fixing your very soul to hers from this day we all bear witness until all of eternity. Choosing her and ONLY her to live out each rebirth you are granted to live. Promising to be a faithful lover to her and never drifting to another’s arms from this day until eternity? Nann states authoritatively.

“With my life!” Clarke replies nodding to Nanna and earning a smile with a nod in reply. 

“Very well. Then we will proceed with the entwining ceremony. Will the respective leaders of the twelve clans please make their way to the stage and present their clan’s cords to their new Hedas to eternally entwine their spirits together with?” Heda Komfoni announces to the crowd as clan leaders begin to stand in various locations and begin to make their way up. “Heda and Wanheda of the twelve clans, Heda em Wanheda kom Kongeda.” Nann begins in English and then in Trigedasleng right after. “...If you would please join hands with your entwined love to bind your souls together in this life and any here thereafter.” Komfoni instructs as both girls nod and joins hands across from one another just as they practiced. Right hand to right hand. Left hand to left hand. Forming an infinity symbol with a middle Komfoni will then tie all the cords to after they are presented. 

Indra is the first to step forward with a smile, kneeling with head bowed in respect to both Hedas. Until Lexa and Clarke nod and help her to rise. Allowing the chief to kiss Heda on both cheeks and then turning to do the same to Clarke. “My yongon Alexandrea kom Trikru, now known as THE Heda Lexa of Trikru.” Indra bellows proudly. “As one of your guardians as a child. I and Trikru, your clan by birth, choose to bind you, my dear Lexa, and your newly entwined soulmate, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with white, symbolic of purity, devotion, peace, and truth. So that your pure love and devotion to one another will always grant you peace among the trials of life and offer a way of truth to always help guide you home to one another's arms no matter which life you find one another in.” Indra announces as she and Komfoni together lay the white cord over their hands. 

The new Floukru ambassador walks forward and kneels just as Indra did. Not wanting anyone to think anything different. Waiting until both nod and help him up. Then the man promptly turns and hands the crimson rope to Luna with a chuckle. Lexa rolls her eyes as Luna strides over, chuckling gleefully at them. Twirling the red rope as she walks, the very one that EVERYONE already knows what that color stands for. Effectively setting off the crowd at Luna’s antics. ONLY momentarily stopping to do the Hedasis curtsey in respect just as her Floukru ambassador just did. Neither wanting anyone to think differently. When she raises her face the sly smile all over it has Clarke smirking already as she kisses both of them in the traditional regal greeting. 

“I, Hedasis Luna kom Floukru, your bigganatbildasis and all of Floukru choose to bind you Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your future entwined Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru with red… because I told them to…” Luna chuckles with a devious grin dodging kicks from Lexa as the crowd roars. “A symbol of passion…” Luna begins wiggling her eyebrows with a chuckle as Lexa issues more kicks to her bigganatbildasis that Luna easily dodges. It has the natbilda around them squealing in laughter. Clarke throws her head back laughing loudly in sudden understanding. “... and of love, that your union may always be filled with hot, STEAMY, passion until the end of all the ages.” Luna chuckles smugly as she lays the cord over their arms and winks at a fiercely blushing Lexa and turns to swagger off. All while Lexa is hissing expletives at her sending the crowd in riotous laughter at their antics. 

“Yes… they are ALWAYS like this for those wondering…” Nann chuckles, rolling her eyes as the crowd laughs louder. Giving a nod to the ambassadors to those next as the crowd and both Hedas settle once again.

Talo steps forward and whistles for Roan to join him on the stage. The crowd chuckles as Xander is quickly passed back to Amma and the Azgeda king runs up. Hugging one another warmly with large grins and walking forward both clutching the rope. Both kneel with heads bowed in reverent submission until both Hedas help them up. Greeting both with a kiss on each cheek as the tradition dictates. Both wanting to make the message CLEAR where the ‘new Azgeda’ stands. 

“Azgeda…” Talo begins and then pauses as the entire Azgeda people in Polis grunt in unison. It sends chills through Clarke and a smile through Lexa. “...bind you Heda Lexa kom Trikru to your entwined love Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with purple, symbolic of progress, power, and royalty.” Talo begins. 

“That your love for one another will ALWAYS continue to be the one your people find sovereign above all others. Full of respect and loyalty to one another that sets about a progressive wave of love in its wake, within this life as Hedas and that of the ones to come.” Roan finishes as they lay the cord over their hands with a roar of approval sounding from the Azgeda people in the crowd. Bowing to them one more time before turning to step aside for the next to come forth. 

Rinta’s uncle steps forward and does a little whistle over his shoulder. A ripple of laughter starts in the crowd as Rinta quickly breaks formation and runs up to the stage with a grin. Hugging one another and both grasping the cord as they walk forward together. Both kneeling and bowing their heads in submission to their new Hedas until they are helped up. Giving the traditional royal greeting of a kiss on both cheeks and then a hug to both Hedas before beginning to speak. 

“Rinta and I, along with all Yujileda kru choose to bind you, Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your entwined love, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with brown, symbolic of home and nurturing,” The man begins smiling at his niece. 

“So that you may always be each other's home, safety, and nurturing grace, no matter where and what life you find one another within.” Rinta finishes smiling with tears in her eyes as they lay the cord over their hands. Turning to kiss both of Lexa’s cheeks again with tears freely flowing and moving to do the same to Clarke’s. Lexa struggles to keep her composure, understanding the hidden message clearly. The ambassador she allowed to continue being her younger brother’s home when it was threatened to be torn apart by their ancient natbilda traditions. The very one who sacrificed her budding gona career to ensure her brother would always have a home in her. Allowing in its creation for this very ambassadorship to fall to Rinta. As they step back into place the next step forward. 

A big burly man who kneels reverently and kisses both of their cheeks warmly. Clarke doesn’t even know this man but his grin is almost contagious and she declares that she approves quite quickly because of this. 

“I and all of Podakru binds you, Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your entwined Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with silver, symbolic of protection, vision, and inspiration. So that your love for one another will protect you and guide you in your rule together as Hedas despite any storm this life and that of any of the next throws your way.” The ambassador declares laying the cord over their hands. Bowing at the waist one more time before walking back to his spot. 

Blue cliff steps forward next and nods to someone in the audience. Slowly elders rise and walk up to the stage together. The ambassador reverently kisses both wrinkled cheeks and that is when Clarke recognizes them. They are the elders with the gifts for them when she first became Wanheda. She still had their blanket on their bed to this day. Clarke practically lights up in a huge grin of recognition right along with Lexa. The elders chuckle as they both clutch the rope together towards the couple. The ambassador comes with them and insists to kneel for the elders. Then allows them to greet the two warmly before beginning to speak. 

“Ouskejon kru binds you with black. Symbolic of wisdom, strength, power, and pure love.” One of the elders begins. 

“May your genuine love for one another guide you, strengthen you, and empower you in this life and the next.” The other elder finishes as both lay the cord over their hands. Warmly kissing each Heda on the cheeks with quiet promises of more gift baskets sent full of famous sweet rolls and blankets in their future. Then quietly make their way back to their spots on the side of the stage.

A dark stern-looking man steps forward arm in arm with an equally stern-looking woman. Both walking together with the cord to their Hedas. Both kneeling and traditionally greeting each Heda before speaking. 

“We and the rest of Sankru bind you, Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your entwined, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with orange, symbolic of kindness, encouragement, and attraction” The man starts looking at the woman. 

“So that your union will always be known with the warmth of passion you hold in the attraction you have to one another. Marked with kindness and encouragement among all your days within this life and all you find one another in the next.” The woman finishes regally. Bowing at the waist in unison before turning to allow the next to come. 

The sweet, elderly Rockline ambassador steps forward a few steps and stops. Turning to whistle a cute little note as a tiny figure steps out of formation and in full uniform promptly skips down the aisle. Far too excited to contain her excitement any longer that has Lexa snorting in laughter before she can help it. When the seven-year-old natbilda reaches the stage sweet little Jaide practically jumps into her grandfather's arms, who chuckles right along with the crowd. Walking together both holding the chord with the goufa on his hip. He kneels still holding her with head bowed. But little spunky Jaide has other ideas. Wiggling down and doing the natbilda salute proudly as the crowd chortles. Especially when she happily climbs back up in her grandfather's arms again holding her part of the cord. Allowing her grandfather to do the traditional greeting as she watches curiously. 

“I, your Heda Komfoni and your Natbilda Jaide as well as the rest of Boudalankru binds you, Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your entwined soulmate, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with gold symbolic of unity, wealth and longevity,” The Elim begins warmly looking at his granddaughter with a smile.

“That your love for one another may always remain to be a treasure of happiness and a joy to both of you from this life and each one after.” Jaide finishes in the most adorable little girl voice either have ever heard. Squealing in excitement as she lays the chord over their hands. Leaning over while her grandfather holds her to kiss both Heda’s on the cheeks MANY TIMES who are both chuckling. Praising her for doing SUCH a good job as Elim leans over to do the same. 

“Can’t wait to see those rings Hedas,” Elim whispers with a wink as both grins at him. Bowing one last time before turning to walk back to their spot at the side of the stage. Jaide slips down after one last kiss to her Komfona and earns a high five from her Skaigonakru for doing such a good job when she gets back to formation. 

Two women step forward next both clutching a chord in their hands. Both bowing low and waiting for the Hedas to help them up in approval. Greeting them warmly with the traditional regal custom before beginning to speak. 

“We and the rest of Louwoda Kilron choose to bind you Heda Lexa kom Trikru and your entwined love Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru with dark blue, symbolic of fidelity.” One of the women begins nudging the one next to her. 

“That you may ALWAYS be steadfast in your devotion to one another in your reign in this life and in all of those that you find one another within the next.” The other finishes with a smile to them as they lay the chord over their Heda’s hands. Both chuckling as they kiss both of Lexa’s cheeks and turning to do the same to Clarke. 

“Sisters, right?” Clarke whispers with a grin as Lexa chuckles and nods back in confirmation to Clarke’s assessment. 

Orlan stands grinning next to the glowing forest ambassador both holding the chord towards them. Doing the signature bow and greeting to both Hedas just as the others do. Then the ambassador clears his throat. 

“Trishana binds you with yellow, symbolic light.” The ambassador begins smiling at Orlan.

“So that your love to one another may always be a glow of hope and warmth even amid the darkness.” Orlan finishes with a smirk both laying the chord over their hands. Kissing both Heda’s reverently and returning to their places. 

The Delphi ambassador walks forward and looks expectantly over at Verik who grins back. Jogging over and hugging him excitedly as the Hedas chuckle. Both clutching the rope as they walk forward. The ambassador kneels while Verik does the natbilda salute just as Jaide. Producing another chuckle to ripple out as both Hedas smirk at the boy fondly. Warmly greeting them in the traditional regal manner before beginning to speak. 

“Your natbilda Verik and I along with the rest of Delphi bind you, Heda Lexa kom Tirkru and your entwined love, Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru, with green, symbolic of growth,” The ambassador begins looking down at Verik. 

“That your love for one another will always remain nourishing and healing in your reign within this life and in ever here on after.” Verik finishes proudly grinning that he remembered it all perfectly. 

The ambassador chuckles and kisses both Hedas. Then picks the boy up so he can do the same as both chuckles as his excitement. Praising him up and down for doing so well just like they did with Jaide. Both bows before Verik turns to get back in formation on the stage and the ambassador back to his spot. Though, he grins widely and walks over to Yarla’s father, Zaide. Slapping him on the back in a passing of the torch of sorts. It has Lexa and Nann grinning widely at the gesture of goodwill between the two once warring clans now thick as thieves. Zaide roars in boisterous laughter and steps forward, whistling a cute little lilt as Yarla radiates a smile off her face. Walking over and hugging her father warmly from her position on stage. Just as Verik and the Podakru ambassador. One kneels and the other salutes with the same response from the Hedas and the crowd. Greeting the two warmly in the traditional manner before speaking. 

“Ingranrona binds you with pink, symbolic of romance and love.” Zaide begins looking down at his daughter. 

“That your union may be filled with love eternal in your reign in this life and in each life thereafter.” Yarla finishes smiling as they lay the chord on their hands. Clarke is about to burst in pride and tells her as much when Yarla leans in to kiss her on both cheeks. Lexa doesn’t miss the radiating pride that is flowing off the girl after Clarke says this and it makes her chuckle. 

Komfoni smiles at the two Hedas and looks up to the crowd. Issuing a different sweet little whistle as Monroe and Harper both stand from the crowd. A gona steps forward and plucks the girls from the crowd and puts each on the aisle. Harper pulls a chord from her back pocket and holds out her hand for Monroe to take. Lexa doesn’t miss the handshaking from either girl and smiles to give both strength. Both stop in front of Octavia as she joins their group and begins to walk forward with them. Gradually, Monty and Jasper are gathered from the crowd as well.

Clarke was already crying when she saw the chord be pulled from Harper's pocket. By the time Octavia joins in the crowd falls dead silent. Watching in awe as the sky goufa representatives, now of Trikru, move together as a team. They had been voted to represent them all. Even Raven was allowed to join if she wished to. Though having to walk up in front of THAT many people and speak. Yea. She passed in a millisecond quite happily. When they reach the stage, Harper, Monroe, Monty, Jasper, and Octavia step forward with the chord. All at once, every head snaps over to Nann for instructions. Just in case ANY had doubts about who concocted this little surprise. Komfoni smiles and mouths an obvious ‘KNEEL’ that has the crowd chuckling. All at once they all kneel and look up at her for the next instructions. Clarke and Lexa are stifling chuckles as they nod in approval all of them begin to stand.

“Skairku binds you with sky blue,” Harper announces loudly with a little waver in her voice. Turning to look at the Skaikru council on the balcony of the Polis Tower. 

“Symbolic of health and patience.” Monty continues. 

“That you will be blessed with good health.” Monroe voices with a nod. 

“In this life and into the next.” Jasper grins with one of his crooked smiles. 

“With no limits to your happiness in one another from now until eternity.” Octavia finishes. 

A loud sound, suddenly has everyone on stage and in the crowd turning as the crowd of Skaikru in the back begin to stand. As each Skaikru stands they issue both Heda’s a typical Skaikru guard salute. It’s rough and not at all in unison but to Clarke, it might as well be a gift laced in gold. The five delinquents on stage all drop their jaws on the floor at the gesture and look wide-eyed at Clarke in shock. Obviously not planning that to occur. Especially with Monroe whispering, “hooollllyyyy shiitttt…” 

“Aww crap… we forgot the greeting kiss thing...“ Monty hisses suddenly as all of them widen their eyes in panic. 

“Gross...“ Jasper mutters as several others nod in agreement, earning a chuckle from the crowd. “So…. Do we still gotta do this weird kissy dealie?” Jasper asks leaning over to Komfoni, as Lexa snorts quietly in laughter right along with Clarke. Komfoni smirks down at him. 

“You can pick one to represent if you rather.” Komfoni chuckles in amusement as he nods. Unceremoniously every single hand pushes Octavia forward without a word spoken. The girl promptly turns and frowns at them as a chuckle goes through the crowd. 

“Fucking whimps.” Octavia hisses at them.

“Clarkey has a snot bubble man… not it.” Monty hisses right back earning a wet chuckle from the blonde and a LOUD laugh from Lexa and Luna. Komfoni rolls her eyes and pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket. Turning Clarke’s to her and fixing her face as only a grandmother would. A soft chuckle ripples in the crowd at the gesture. Octavia smiles at the elder and kisses her on both cheeks first as a thank you causing a louder laugh from the crowd. Then promptly turns to reverently kiss Lexa and rounds on Clarke. Right about the time she considers the fact everyone else did two of these and they just did one. Not wanting anyone to think anything bad of Skaikru, she improvises. Grinning deviously and launching herself on Clarke. Promptly smothering the blonde with kisses dramatically. 

“... jesus…O, two is enough… lord… No tongue…” Clarke hisses attempting to kick Octavia away. Lexa is almost in tears from laughing so hard at them right along with Luna. Octavia grins smugly and pats Clarke on the head. Takes Harper and Monroe’s arms to promptly skip over to Indra who is still cackling at her weird child who just attempted to lick Wanheda’s face. It takes a hot second for everyone to calm down laughing after that show. Though Clarke must admit it helped stop the tears like almost instantly. And for that she is grateful. Weirded out...but grateful. Komfoni steps up and smiles at them. 

“Ancient hallowed spirits of the east, sanctify this union unto thee with thy pious gifts. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun. Knowledge and growth that forms within the sharing of silences.” Nann chants regally, working the chords together into a complex braid while she speaks. It has Clarke’s eyebrows rise watching her work so quickly and effortlessly.

“Unto thee, it shall be given…” The eastern clans stand and chant back to Komfoni. I mean Clarke knew this was gunna happen. They warned her but it is still cool to hear. REALLY fucking cool and she must REALLY work to ensure she doesn’t squeal the second they do this. 

“Ancient hallowed spirits of the south, sanctify this union unto thee with thy pious gifts. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart’s passion. The light created by both thereby lightening both souls through the darkest of times.” Komfoni chants continuing her braid over their hands.

“Unto thee, it shall be given…” The southern clans stand to chant back to Komfoni. 

“Ancient hallowed spirits of the west, sanctify this union unto thee with thy pious gifts. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all-encompassing passion of the sea.” Komfoni chants as she braids.

“Unto thee, it shall be given…” The Western most clans chant back to Komfoni. 

“Ancient hallowed spirits of the north. Firm foundation on which to build. Fields to enrich your lives. Stable home in which you may always return back to.” Komfoni finishes as she completes the braid and looks up with a warm smile to the people. Both hands resting on the now braided cords. 

“Unto thee, it shall be given…” The people of Polis rise and chant back to Komfoni. 

“Each of these blessings given to you from your people emphasizes those things which will help build a happy and successful union of your eternally entwined souls. Yet to be fruitful in your endeavor of love, these must be used together. Interwoven together and utilized as one for these to create what both of you seek in this soul union today.” Komfoni instructs both girls and picks up the cord to illustrate the point of the interweaving braid. It makes Clarke grin as she does this finally understanding why she braided it like this. 

“And so, as the knot is tied, so are your souls now bound.” Komfoni chants, beginning to work the cord around both hands in the middle of the infinity linked arms. Gradually as the elder does this a faint glow begins to emit from both Hedas. 

“Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your people, and your family, as well as that of yourselves, for your new life together.” Komfoni chants continuing to tie the two meticulously in an elaborate looking weave. 

“With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in these very woven cords, and bind them to thee in your lives for all of eternity. In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another. By this cord, you are bound to your vows.” Komfoni chants as the first knot is tied by her hands. When this is done, a burst of bright light shoots off from both Hedas. Clearly visible to every eye present as it pulses around them. Encompassing the two Hedas in various bright, shining, swirling colors. 

~~~

“Guys… I think Clarke just farted a firework…” Monty deadpans with HUGE eyes. 

“Didn’t know she could do that…” Octavia mutters stunned.

“Oh, thank fuck you guys are seeing this trippy little light show too!” Jasper sighs in relief beginning to relax. 

“They are becoming entwined…” Indra chuckles quietly as all their eyes look at her baffled. “Just watch. This is an HONOR to get to witness.” She stresses as they blink and turn to look back at the Heda looking night light over there. 

~~~

“May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last. May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths. As your hands are bound by this cord, so is your partnership held by the symbol of this knot. May it be granted that what is done before the gods be not undone by man.” Komfoni chants as the colors begin to swirl together and intermix rapidly. 

~~~

“So, like… do they always get to glow like this? Or is there… you know… an off switch and shit?” Jasper mutters as Indra rolls her eyes. 

“Shof op (shut up) and watch child.” Indra hisses as the others chuckle around him. 

~~~

“Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this sacred entwined union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows. For now, you are entwined together, in body, mind, and spirit from this very day and unto eternity.” Komfoni finishes nodding and taking a few steps back. RIGHT as a bright light shoots off again. Indra has to catch almost ALL the freaking branwoda skai goufa who scurry to her wide-eyed. Now whispering various forms of ‘What the fuck’ as they watch the very cords on the two’s hands illuminate. Colors swirling and twisting into each other above them. Gradually the illuminated cords seem to disappear INTO both of their skin. 

“LEX! LEX!” Clarke hisses panicked as Lexa chuckles. 

“Yes, I see this too. It is normal.” Lexa laughs as Clarke seems to relax. The crowd ooh’s and ahh’s at the light show as Skaikru is now all standing looking confused as all fuck back there. Muttering if everyone else is seeing this too. Everyone seems to assume they’ve gone momentarily crazy. Rubbing their eyes and checking if it is still there. Thankfully after a little while, a few elders, women, and other kind souls begin to notice Skaikru’s confusion. Working their way over to gently explain what is happening so they will not be alarmed or frightened. Just as sudden as the lights appeared are just as quick as they seem to disappear. Cords now are gone and both hands were not tied with anything though neither had moved. Like the cords and their wishes had sunk into their very skin altogether. 

“Where the fuck did they go?” Clarke exclaims looking around her and under them. The crowd ripples in laughter at Wanheda baffled as much as the Skaikru seems to be. 

“They are within us Clarke.” Lexa chuckles in explanation only getting an ‘I’m sorry what now’ expression from her lover. 

“You are entwined now, completely and the spirits show this as such with this display. It is how we know it is genuine. Now wipe off the ‘I just shit myself’ look please.” Komfoni whispers, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa. Turning to raise both hands jubilantly now without cords as proof of their true entwining. Just in case anyone was blind and didn’t see the fancy lights. 

“AI STE SHOUN OF HEDA EM WANHEDA KOM KONGEDA!” Nann roars in a triumphant declaration. “I PRESENT TO YOU HEDA AND WANHEDA OF THE TWELVE CLANS! She translates for herself, and a HUGE roar of celebration erupts from the crowd that takes Clarke aback and has Lexa beaming. 

“Now… It seems you two are far too much alike BECAUSE it seems Clarke has a little surprise for you, Heda.” Nann chuckles as Lexa turns with a stunned look of alarm to Clarke who grins smugly. The crowd chortles at this and watches Komfoni chuckle right along with them.

“It seems Skaikru has their own little tradition she would like to incorporate here… So… without further ado… Wanheda, you may kiss your bride.” Nann chuckles as Clarke promptly sweeps Lexa off her feet and dips her into an earth-shattering kiss. All Lexa gets out is a little squeak that has Luna cackling right along with Nann as the crowd ROARS in approval. Cheering and catcalling deafeningly. Clarke swings Lexa back up and slaps her ass just causing louder screams to ignite from the crowd. Lexa now sports a deep blush under her Heda mask causing a huge grin on Clarke’s face. Even among the slaps, Clarke is now receiving for embarrassing Lexa. Luna throws her head back in a loud laugh right along with Nann who is wiping tears from her eyes from her laughter. Clarke chuckles and pulls Lexa in closer to her as the brunette promptly hides in her entwined’s shoulder. 

“Clllaarrrkeee!” Lexa hisses in an adorable whine that has Clarke chuckling that much more.

“I don’t care. That was so worth it. And it’s your fault for wearing a dress like that.” Clarke chuckles into Lexa’s ear feeling her smirk. 

~~~ 

It is during this celebration that the natbilda, Octavia, and Rinta work their way back to formation. Well… the natbilda does automatically. Rinta must physically drag Octavia and slap her a few times to break her out of this shock of hers now. 

“Dude… freak out later… we still gotta march with the goufa…” Rinta hisses and FINALLY, this seems to do the trick. Octavia nods and races into position right in time. The natbilda beginning to march up into formation to lead the two new Hedas back down the aisle. Slowly making their way down with hands still entwined to pick up each skaigonakru, goufa, and natbilda at each aisle just as practiced so many times before. Marching through screams and roars of hordes of people in a little box of protection. Right over to where the celebratory after-party celebration will be held. Clarke gasps and looks behind them at the stage they just came from in confusion. Lexa smirks and chuckles at her. 

“This allows the maidens to be ready for the after celebration instead of having to wait until we finished with the stage, ai hodnes (my love),” Lexa whispers as Clarke nods in understanding. 

“So… did we eat here last night or over there?” Clarke mutters still confused as a couple natbilda giggle. 

“We ate at the eating stage Wanheda. Not the ceremonial stage!” Calix grins in amusement like it was obvious. Maidens jump into action the second they see them marching up. Escorting them straight up to the eating stage and serving them drinks. Clarke smirks when the maidens kneel in front of the goufas and natbilda praising them up and down for doing SUCH a good job. Telling them how proud they were of them unabashedly as Lexa smiles at this right along with Clarke. 

“Now who needs to take a potty break?” A maiden hums to the group of children and then chortles when Wanheda raises her hand with all the various kids like this was totally normal. Lexa is snorting in amusement, not at all surprised. In fact, she was TOTALLY anticipating this. A couple maidens, still cackling, are escorting Wanheda to a bathroom to the left of the stage. Goufa are being taken by a hoard of other gonas and maidens to the right of the stage to relieve themselves in nearby bathrooms. These… with more numbers to accommodate. Quickly a maiden rushes out from the right and whispers something to Jokull who roars in laughter. 

“Okay, I need volunteers to help me redress our little mini-me’s.” Jokull states as laughter rumble from the skaigonakru. A few join the maidens to tuck in shirts and rebutton everything to perfection for each goufa that comes back out. Nann walks up and chortles seeing Lexa sitting by herself at their designated HEDA seats of honor. 

“Child raised her freaking hand with the potty announcement, didn’t she?” Komfoni chuckles shaking her head.

“Thought the maidens were going to fall over themselves.” Lexa chuckles with a nod. 

“HEDA!” Aiden exclaims excitedly, bouncing to them. “WE MADE IT TO SEVEN!!” He announces proudly as Komfoni and Lexa fall over in chuckles. 

“Seven what?” Clarke hums walking up the opposite side of the stage. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Lexa chuckles. 

“How the crap are they feeding all these people?” Clarke exhales wide-eyed taking all the tables in all seated with people. “And when the hell did you get this many tables and chairs?!” She exclaims in shock. 

“Magic. Now sit and eat so the feast can begin.” Nann smirks. Clarke turns and looks at her confusedly. 

“You are also Heda now Clarke. They are not allowed to eat until we do, it is tradition.” Lexa hums as Clarke nods in understanding. Sitting next to Lexa and picking up her utensils. 

The immaculate feast is absolutely fabulous with course after course of fresh vegetables mixed into a salad with homemade dressing, roasted meats of all kinds with roasted vegetables, and hot rolls straight from the oven. Casseroles of all kinds are even brought around so that everyone had something they enjoyed eating. Clarke to no one’s surprise samples each one and declares them all as ‘fucking delicious.’ They are able to chat with the 100, their families, and the clan leaders as they eat. Elim and his wife get a chance to admire their rings. Chatting with Komfoni and the Hedas happily as everyone eats. Around the fourth course, Heda as the Jared family escorted up to the stage to eat with them. Informing Elim that is who created their rings to their requested designs. Both look beside themselves with joy happily chatting with the family the entire rest of the feast. It has Clarke smirking at Lexa knowingly. Passing the elder couple off to a family who LITERALLY could talk ALL day about that subject quite happily. Just happening to free both Hedas up to speak to others around them. Updating each other on everything that happened when apart. How Sarai was deemed the official stuffie dresser which has Lexa chortling. Especially as Clarke and Sarai animatedly explain the little squeals that resonated when something was added to their stuffies. Of course, Sarai happily fills Clarke right in as well on what she missed. Despite the persistent hisses from Lexa for them to shut up as they happily inform the blonde of the adorable stories of little clingy Lexa. 

“Shut up! INDRA! How freaking cute was little clingy Lexa?” Clarke asks excitedly 

“Oh, honey! That child was like 10 times cuter than Elisae!” Indra gushes immediately as Lexa groans loudly and rests her head in her hands dramatically. Asking Indra this was like… asking Aiden about frogs. She’d go on for DAYS about how adorable her kids were. It is like her weakness and Sarai is chortling elbowing Lexa listening to their Nomon gush unabashedly about adorable little Lexa. “Called her my fluffy-haired little monkey child for so long!” Indra raves excitedly as the natbilda, Octavia and Clarke are hanging on each and every word the chief is saying. “But my Sarai, oh goddess. She was like the cutest little mommy to Lexa. Kept finding her sneaking Lexa out of her bed PERFECTLY fine and SOUND asleep just to snuggle in hers. Because she missed her. Literally sleeping IN THE SAME ROOM!” Indra chuckles as Sarai groans and Lexa turns with a shit-eating grin at her biggasis (big sister). 

“Awwwww you missed mes, Sarai!?” Lexa teases as Clarke snorts in laughter. 

“Obviously before you grew your freaking mouth.” Sarai hisses right back causing Clarke and Octavia to roll with laughter at the two. Well until they begin to roll out the dessert and Clarke gasps loudly in wonder. 

“PLEASE TELL ME WE GET TO EAT THAT!” Clarke hisses batting at Lexa excitedly. Both Sarai and Lexa look at the same time and laugh loudly. 

“Yes… that is for dessert.” Lexa snorts out. 

“What the fuck is it?!” Clarke exhales with eyes larger than Lexa ever remembers them being. 

“Surprise dessert from Komfoni and the maidens.” Lexa grins. “Jasper told us about you eating freaking chocolate cake with the Maunon (mountain men).” She grumbles annoyed as Clarke turns with a smirk at her. “What? Maunon ruin fucking everything!” She sighs in frustration.

“That was what you were planning on them making wasn’t it?” Clarke hums knowingly. 

“Joken sha (fucking, yes.)” Lexa huffs getting a quiet chuckle from Clarke. “Jasper assured it was fine but we didn’t want to risk it. Not for today of all days. So, they made you something special as an alternative.” Lexa explains as they walk up to the multiple layered dessert. 

“Strawberry chocolate cheesecake.” Komfoni smirks as a LOUD squeal of utter joy erupts from the blonde. Setting off everyone in the nearby vicinity into loud laughter as a result. 

“SHUT UP!” Clarke squeals dancing in place with excitement. 

“I am thinking she approves…” Luna chuckles in amusement. 

“LEX!!! LEX!! THERE ARE STRAWBERRIES ON TOP THAT ARE COVERED IN CHOCOLATE!!” Clarke exclaims in a shrill gleeful tone that has more laughter ringing out. Now fervently tugging on Lexa’s dress in hopes it results of that deliciousness getting into her mouth sooner. Pointing to them just in case the brunette missed them at all. That is when the blue eyes spot it. The rest of her people looking confused as all fuck to what this is. “Holy shit… they’ve never had cake before.” Clarke mutters in realization as Clarke looks over to where she is looking

“Wait… really? Like at all?” Lexa asks dumbfounded. 

“Only the ones who went into the mountain and came out.” Clarke nods. 

“... Which means…” Lexa begins. 

“What the fuck is that!? Can we eat it!?” Octavia exhales with eyes as big as saucers. Lexa chuckles and looks back at the girl practically already drooling on herself without even knowing if it's edible. 

“Only if you go sit nice and politely beside your Nomi and biggasis.” Nann hums, without missing a beat.

Clarke and Lexa are left cackling as Octavia turns and sprints over to Indra like she was lit on fire. Waving her arms in the air as she goes. Then promptly slides under their table dramatically. Popping up and sitting down with a crazed look all over her face. Scaring the bejesus out of Sarai in the process. Lexa and Clarke are falling over themselves when they see her shriek and hold her hand to her heart. Indra is snorting in laughter at this insane child and looks to see what seemed to produce this response. That is when her head gets thrown back in a roaring laughing. Slapping Sarai and pointing unable to even speak it out loud. Sarai finally smirks and shakes her head. 

“I swear, she acts like we don’t feed her.” Sarai chuckles as Octavia unabashedly celebrates when Nann gets closer to them holding a plate for her. The elder is almost falling over herself at this strange little thing over here looking like a bottle rocket about to take off. Desperately attempting to sit nice and quiet but losing spectacularly. 

“Keryons (spirits) Nann, give the child the plate before she implodes.” Indra chortles, wiping her eyes as Nann slides the plate over. It doesn’t even stop before Octavia is already digging in face first. 

“Wow… really?” Sarai snorts in amusement. 

“Fork… use the fork child!” Indra chortles as Octavia without missing a beat picks up the fork and is now shoveling double time. One hand with the fork the other with her free hand without stopping whatsoever. 

“Technically she is doing what you are asking,” Sarai smirks in amusement. 

“Think she’ll eat the plate?” Komfoni grins getting a cackle from both. 

~~~

“Clarke, one more and that is it. You hear me? You will not be puking all over me when we are riding off to our bonding week together.” Lexa instructs sternly as Clarke shovels yet another piece of strawberry chocolate cheesecake into her mouth quite joyfully. Eventually, it is Lexa continuing to look at something repeatedly and grinning that gets Clarke’s attention. Even from the chocolate, cheesy goodness in front of her… okay… the plate is empty. Let's not get hasty. But still. She has a couple more fingers to lick! So, the fact IT DID catch her attention… well, it is still saying something. She licks said fingers of any delicious aftermath while looking over to see what those green eyes are watching and grins at what she sees. Lexa’s people... well, now her people... are catering to Skaikru. They’re all laughing with one another and starting to seem like they genuinely enjoy each other’s company. It has Clarke’s eyes widen and her mouth breaks into a grin much like Lexa’s is at the moment. 

“No way…” Clarke exhales. 

“They insisted that your people have slices of cheesecake before anyone else when they heard you had never had it.” Lexa relays with a smirk. 

“Really?” Clarke grins in amazement. 

“Mmmhmm… been watching them since we sat back down.” Lexa relays with a smile. 

“And nobody died!?” Clarke whispers in wonder. 

“I know. Crazy isn’t it?” Lexa smirks as Clarke just nods in stunned shock. 

“But it's chocolate… and strawberries… AND CHEESE… like… together...” Clarke exhales in astonishment that causes a snort of laughter from Lexa. 

“I think you broke her brain, Lex…” Luna chuckles amused as the brunette laughs harder with a nod of agreement. 

“Can I have their pieces!?” Clarke gasps excitedly as Luna belts out a loud laugh. 

“Annnnddddd she’s back folks…” Luna announces as Lexa almost falls over in tears from laughing so hard. Though she has enough presence of mind to grab the back of Clarke’s dress as she attempts to get up and get one herself. 

“You have had four pieces, Clarke. That is enough!” Lexa chortles as she attempts to fight her way to the table despite this hindrance holding her back. 

“You said one more!” Clarke screeches in hopes it works, only setting off Luna again. 

“I meant the one you were eating!” Lexa cackles, as Clarke pouts at her. 

“Then WHY didn’t you say. NO MORE!? HUH?!” Clarke counters. Squinting one eye in a desperate attempt to win this battle.

“Man… don’t you hate it when the ones who fight back have a brain…” Luna chortles, smirking at Clarke. 

“Finnnneeeeee…. A SMALL ONE!” Lexa calls out. Standing to wave at the maidens and mouthing her instruction frantically. Indicating with her thumb and pointer finger the size as the maidens’ chortle in amusement. 

~~~

“UGGGGHHHHHHHHH….” Clarke groans laying in Lexa’s lap. 

“I told you one more was too much.” Lexa chuckles down at her love still shaking her head. 

“I regret nothing!! It was delicious as fuck!” Clarke moans dramatically, still writhing clutching her stomach in Lexa’s lap. Luna about falls off her chair hearing this and peeks down at Clarke which one sets her off more so now. 

“How we doing over here?” Nann chuckles coming up to stand behind Lexa and cupping her wrinkled hand to a pale face. 

“Best. Day. Ever.” Clarke whimpers pathetically, earning a chuckle from the elder. 

“It seems so. Would you like something for your stomach?” Nann asks with a smirk. 

“FUCK YES!!” Clarke exclaims in a little whine that erupts all of them into loud laughter. 

“Alright then. I will be back. It seems the maidens and I have some to make for your friends as well.” Nann chuckles with a wink. 

“Fuck… is Jasper still alive?” Clarke mutters worriedly as Lexa chortles. Turning to look and finding the boy curled into the widow Liala much like Octavia and Clarke. 

“He’s alive. Looks like you.” Lexa chuckles in amusement watching all the Nomon’s with Skai goufa curled in their lap groaning, signaling to one another. Like some little weird club of solidarity, they have going on. Lexa holds up five fingers and all of them erupt in stifled laughter. All of them hold 5 back still chortling which just sets off Lexa and Luna. 

“Well, at least they are all collectively insane.” Luna snickers in amusement. 

“They seem to grow out of it eventually though… so there is hope,” Lexa mutters with a smirk watching the adults who look just fine. Sticking with the normal amount as everyone else. 

“The prefrontal cortex doesn’t become fully mature until around 25 or so…” Clarke murmurs as both look down at her confused as fuck to what the heck that means. 

“I think her brain just farted…. Verbally.” Luna exhales confusedly, as Lexa snorts in laughter.

“It’s the front part of your brain that controls your executive functions, or the ability to differentiate conflicting thoughts determine good and bad, better and best, same and different, the future consequence of current activities, working towards a defined goal, prediction of outcomes, expectation based on actions, and social control, or the ability to suppress urges that, if not suppressed, could lead to socially unacceptable outcomes… like this one….” Clarke moans out. 

“It is still SO weird how she does that…” Luna mutters under her breath. 

“Shut up, buttface. It is the definition on page 294 in the medical neurology book from the Ark.” Clarke grumbles as Lexa chuckles in amusement. 

“Okay… nifty… now, what does all that nonsense mean in English?” Luna deadpans, causing a snort from Lexa. 

“It means until the age 25 the thing in your brain that prevents you from doing the stupid ass shit... like this… is temporarily out of service until 25 years old…” Clarke translates as both hums in realization. 

“But I am only 20 and I have not done this like you,” Lexa states immediately not understanding. 

“You guys seem to develop quicker than we do. Plus, you were forced to mature quickly and it came with trauma as evidence of this. Doesn’t count.” Clarke debates back as both nods not able to refute that at all.

“You literally got hitched... for all eternity... to a sarcastic old-world medical textbook. You know that?” Luna murmurs, shaking her head.

“Yep. I am okay with it.” Lexa chuckles. 

“Oh good… because your butt is stuck with her now,” Luna smirks.

~~~

Once Clarke can sit upright without groaning ‘she was going to die’ dramatically at them. The two Hedas are ushered to change into their formal uniforms they will wear for the rest of the celebration until they leave. The reaction they get when they walk out in them is breathtaking at best. The people doing double-takes to the mini-uniforms of the goufa in wonder to their likeness of both Heda AND Wanheda’s uniforms. While the goufa and natbilda cheer and rush them happily. Now that the feast is over both are graced with numerous speeches from each clan as they offer congratulations, bestow gifts on the newly entwined Hedas, or simply thank them for this experience with the clans. Several performances are given as gifts. Musicians, singers, dancers, or just adorable kids showing off their cuteness with some pre-prepared performance of sorts all from various clans. After what seems to be all the performances, Luna somehow sneaks on stage and it has Heda and Clarke looking around confused. They had thought they were done until this moment.

“So, for those of you who don’t know. My name is Hedasis Luna, formally Floukru ambassador before moving back home to Polis to help out my little nightblood sister over there.” Luna begins as she holds her instrument. Turning she gives a little wave in the distance as a bunch of the goufa and nabtilda come out holding their own instruments just like Luna. Each one STILL wearing their little uniforms right along with Luna. “And these adorable little ragamuffins up here are all students at the Heda’s Tower school. I teach all of them, this nifty little instrument of mine here, a couple days a week.” She informs them as Lexa and Clarke smile at them proudly. “So, it is not shocking that a couple weeks ago they all approached me with a request to help them do something special for their Hedas. AND ever since then, they have been practicing not only marching like you saw them do FLAWLESSLY!” Luna unabashedly gushes as the crowd claps for them proudly. “But also, this little surprise they had me help them put together for their Hedas parties!” She grins over at Lexa and Clarke who chuckles along with the crowd. “Alright… you guys ready?” She hums down at her little students who all nod back.

Not even a minute into Luna playing with the goufa does Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen fly down excitedly. Waves of laughter start as the two take over the dance floor hopping, headbanging, and squawking to the songs. This is when Nann leans over and informs Lexa and Clarke that she had sent up a couple maidens ahead of the performance. JUST in case, those two heard Luna playing and wanted to come dance. They play several folk songs, a few goufa songs that have the crowd chuckling and a few others requested personally by Baunmeizen. The natbilda and goufa are BESIDE themselves that the two birds approve of their playing! Staying and not snubbing their playing as usual. INSTEAD, they are dancing the WHOLE TIME! Lexa and Clarke are grinning ear to ear watching them almost rocket off in amazement at this rare birdy honor.

Eventually, Luna is chuckling so hard at her students she must stop to explain to the crowd. “Okay, you guys. So, the cute little birdies here. They are actually our instrument judges that the goufa likes to use because of how freaking picky they are. All it took was telling these goufa ONE TIME that Skaifaripa snubbed EVEN Wanheda to seal the deal…”

“You’re welcome!” Clarke calls from the table as rib splitting laughter bellows out from the crowd.

Luna smirks and continues once the laughter dies down, “…From that point on these budding musicians of mine have been using these two feathered friends as a test of sorts to see how good they are getting. And until this very moment… it has ONLY been me that they favor hearing from. It is literally their FAVORITE thing other than hellmouth roots.” Luna chortles in explanation. “Which is why these students of mine are temporarily freaking out.” She laughs as the crowd issues waves of laughter along with her.

“THEY USUALLY SCREECH AT US AND TAKE OUR BOWS!!” Kolt exclaims gleefully as the crowd roars.

“I GOT CHASED FROM THE ROOM ONCE!!” Ahlex nods animatedly.

“That’s what that was!” Clarke exhales in sudden realization that has Lexa cackling despite herself.

In time, the other various musicians, dancers, and singers join one by one to make a little makeshift band of sorts. Play any requested folk song, or tune they are requested as people begin to join up on the dance floor. By the time the Trikru folk songs are starting Lexa gets dragged unceremoniously on the floor to do the traditional jig for everyone. Even while blushing scarlet and insisting she isn’t that great at it. This, Clarke quickly determines to be a freaking lie if she’d ever seen one. Because that brunette wife of hers is flawless on that dancefloor among the others. Literally leading the entire pack as their feet and bodies fly in twirls, kicks and other various movements Clarke assumes is dancing. Honestly, she’d never seen ANY of this before. Not like this. This is like… not swaying your hips to the beat she assumed dancing always was. So, when it comes to the point that Clarke is finally pulled onto the floor. Yea… her eyes are about the size of saucers. Right along with all her friends who look about as baffled as she does right now.

“Okay, who wants to show them how we dance so they can stop laughing at our faces…” Jasper deadpans as snorts of laughter begin to ripple from Octavia and Clarke.

“We vote you Jasper… go RIIGGHHHTTT ahead!” Octavia chuckles in amusement as the boy nods.

“Cool… you suck… but alright…” Jasper mutters with a nod. “YO!!! Give me a beat up there!” Jasper calls up as Luna cackles and begins to play. Right on cue, he begins to sway his hips like a middle schooler at their first school dance. Because this is EXACTLY the last time ANY of them danced. Like… EVER. “EVERYONE TOGETHER NOW!” Jasper calls as the delinquents all literally join in with him. All swaying in beat with each other. Not one of them is on beat with the music incredibly. Not one. Luna doesn’t understand how this is even possible, to be honest. Even Octavia is joining in. Had she been to one of these… once before she was arrested. But the move isn’t that hard, let’s be real.

“What the jok are they doing?” Indra whispers frowning and turning her head a bit.

“I don’t have any idea…” Lexa states stunned.

“We’re dancing!!” Jasper cheers smirking when all of them look at him baffled.

“Oh, that is just sad…” Indra mutters astounded for the lot of them instantly causing a snort of laughter from Lexa. The minute the chief’s eyes see that child of hers among those swaying, she is on the move. “Oh, no ma’am! You stop that before that branwoda (stupid) dancing sinks in all the way!” Indra declares pulling Octavia from the line she KNOWS hasn’t a clue what the heck she’s doing. Just joining RIGHT in because she can.

“But its easy look!” Octavia grins as Indra groans.

“Child. That isn’t dancing. That is trying to work a wedgie out of your ass.” Indra exclaims as Lexa almost falls over in laughter. “Where is my other kid?” She mutters as Sarai steps up wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh good. Show her the steps before whatever that is works its way into that brain of hers.” She instructs and pulls a still chortling Lexa with her. “Alright, we get it. You grew up in a really sad, dance-less place. We are sorry for overwhelming you. Now come please let us teach you how to do it since you are all Trikru now.” Indra instructs kindly as all of them smile at this.

~~~

Eventually, after a couple more hours, Lexa and Clarke are shuffled off to a horse. Just one single horse with a bag packed for both of them by Lexa herself on the back. More of their supplies were being carried by Skaigonakru who promised not to be seen or heard the entire time. Keeping a wide berth and only interacting with them in emergency situations. It was all Lexa requested for their honeymoon. Alone time. REAL alone time with Clarke with no one around for miles. Just the two of them for a whole week. Most of Polis and the rest of the clans are still in the thick of celebrating. They will be for the next few days while the couple is alone on their bonding week. Eventually, the city will begin to empty and everything will be cleaned back to normal by the time the couple arrives back home in a week. Skaigonakru are surveying the route ahead of the couple and their final destination to ready it for the newly entwined couple. Assuring to keep a wide berth around them to allow true privacy as they wished. The two hug their friends and family warmly. Nann hugs both girls and kisses them on the head. Amma, Fei, Indra, and Octavia all do as well. Luna whispers something in Lexa’s ear that causes her to go fuchsia. Clarke just smirks not having heard it but she can imagine what was said. Her friends are even there to see them off as she hugs them warmly in goodbyes. Harper is the one who gets Clarke whispering something in her ear that causes the blush. 

“Hey, the delinquents and I worked with Raven to make you and Lexa something for your bonding week. It’s in your backpack.” Harper whispers with a smirk as Clarke looks at her wide-eyed and looks back at the horse then back to Harper in question. “I mean… you taking another one?” Harper chuckles in amusement getting a shove from Clarke and an eye-roll. Finally, Lexa swings up on the saddle on her horse and pulls Clarke up to ride behind her. 

“My love. You better hurry this horse to go as fast as it can before I fuck you right here.” Clarke whispers only for Lexa to hear as her eyes widen and quickly blushes crimson. Smirking when that horse erupts like a bat out of hell even causing a chuckle from the people behind them waving them off. 

~~~

Lexa stopped not too far from Polis and pulled out riding clothes for her and Clarke. Both changed not wanting to get their fancy uniforms too dirty. Though, Clarke left the obsessive folding be handled by Lexa. Packing the uniforms away in their packs and swinging back up to offer a hand to her new wife. Once situated, she pushes the horse hard to get to their destination as soon as possible. Lexa didn’t say a single word on where the fuck they were going while doing this. EVEN with consistent pestering. Something Clarke unabashedly pouted about until she got distracted by the scenery. That and Lexa’s boobs. Which is what she is now shamelessly groping as they ride. Lexa rolls her eyes at this but allows it anyway. It is keeping Clarke quiet and somewhat satisfied so she will allow it for the time being. Plus, it turns out to be a GREAT indicator of how tired her wife is getting. Wordlessly pulling out a fur and slowing the horse long enough to pull her wife in front of her. Adeptly winding the cloak around her shoulders like a goufa carrier of sorts. Identical to how they did when she first took Clarke riding down to the glowing forest. Delicately securing her wife to her as Clarke snuggles in the fur against Lexa’s chest. Simply crossing her legs behind Lexa’s back and giving a satisfied sigh of contentment that has Lexa chuckling. They barely get starting going again when Lexa hears snores coming from the blonde that has her smirking in victory. Now she can speed up their horse as fast as it will go to get there as soon as possible. WITHOUT any distractions this time.

~~~

“We are here” Lexa whispers as Clarke rouses from her doze strapped to Lexa’s front. Clarke yawns and looks up freezing in wonder. 

“Holy fuck…” Clarke mutters earning a snort from Lexa in the process. Trotting their horse into the bottom of the expansive tree. Smirking when she finds feed, water, and supplies all ready for the horse. Clarke is too busy looking around at everything the second she slides off. Wandering over to the lake the size of a fucking ocean. It even has a fucking waterfall over to the left. Which graciously supplies them water up in the tree for them to bathe and cook with. Not to mention fish to eat for supper in a well-stocked kitchen. But what really is getting Clarke is the view to the right. All of this is perched on a goddamn cliff. Literally. They can see for miles and miles below them of the rolling hills, trees, land, farms. It is incredible. 

“This creates a larger waterfall below,” Lexa explains with a grin coming behind Clarke when she finishes caring for the horse. Enjoying Clarke’s face of surprise quite enthusiastically. “The view up there is even better.” She assures as Clarke all but races up in all-out joy as Lexa cackles. Even while almost getting her arm ripped out of socket. “The windows are ALL made with Orlan’s special glass.” Lexa grins in explanation. “He and Zaera tricked it out for us with Lotan.” She whispers as Clarke is left with her jaw on the floor. They are in a literal bubble on the very top of a fucking massive tree. She can’t get enough of this view. It is crazy how far they can see. Almost not wanting to take her eyes away afraid she will miss something. Lexa takes this time to cart their luggage up and unpack as Clarke stands at the window transfixed. Hands on the glass gasping when she finds something new. 

“Can we fucking live here?” Clarke exhales as Lexa rumbles in laughter loudly behind her. 

“Are you hungry? Looks like someone has already cooked for us.” Lexa hums coming behind Clarke and wrapping her arms around her lover. Clarke grins and leans back against Lexa sighing happily. 

“Sha, but it isn’t for food,” Clarke growls seductively as Lexa blushes attempting to hide it in her lover’s shoulder. Clarke turns with a smirk to watch it unfold on her lover’s face when she spots it. “A MERMAID TUB!!” Clarke screeches gleefully as Lexa snorts out in laughter. 

“I was wondering how long that would take you.” Lexa cackles as she is dragged over to the tub. 

“WE CAN BE MERMAIDS AND WATCH THE VIEW AT ONE TIME!!!!” Clarke squeals already halfway naked as Lexa is now wiping tears from her eyes. Unable to wait for Lexa to stop laughing, the blonde just turns and begins to undress her lover. Throwing her still laughing entwined over her shoulder as she trudges toward the tub already hot, bubbly, and ready for them. Not even caring how this was achieved in the fucking slightest. Just spanking those naked tan ass cheeks repeatedly with a sly grin. Especially when this seems to abruptly stop the cackles over her shoulder and cause shrill squeaks of surprise just like she ADORES. “God! This cute bubble butt is mine forever!” Clarke gushes in between spanks and pinches grinning when she feels the blush even over her shoulder.

“CLARKE!” Lexa squeals wiggling to get free. 

“Hold on. I’m not done.” Clarke mutters groping and spanking the butt cheeks. 

“CLARKE! THOSE ARE ATTACHED TO ME!” Lexa screeches shriller. 

“Well, yea… Lex… would be motherfucking horrifying if they weren’t…” Clarke deadpans in disbelief causing a cackle from Lexa still over her shoulder. 

~~~

As Lexa sits here in the hot steamy water with her entwined lover, she grins. Watching Clarke gleefully enjoy every single bit of this while unbraiding the diligently braided weaves in each other’s hair. It is what she adores about this woman. How Clarke can take something as simple as a bath with an overlook view and turn it into a party. Wholeheartedly enjoying every single second of the experience. Each bath to Clarke is like the first with how much she delights in each solitary bubble. Even while in the middle of mermaids for the 527th time she will stop randomly and gasp in wonder at finding something new. 

“OH MY GOSH! LEX! IT'S A FARM! LOOK! I CAN SEE THE LITTLE PLANTIES!!” Clarke gasps in awe with her jaw lined with bubbles hanging open. 

It makes her chuckle that something as modest as carrots growing in the dirt could ever provide so much amazement and joy to someone. Counting herself lucky for finding such a miracle of a person all wrapped up in this blonde in front of her. Meticulously washing that silky blonde hair and gently working through tangles as she applies the conditioner. Smirking when Clarke seems to find something else to look at thanks to their incredible view. Always gasping dramatically and announcing her discovery to Lexa each time. The tattoos get meticulous attention from Lexa being that they are Clarke’s first ones ever.

“These look great, ai hodnes (my love)” Lexa smiles as Clarke grins down at her Wanheda armband.

“Dude… your people were FAR more excited about that tattoo in particular than anyone I ever met.” Clarke voices with a confused look.

“The Wanheda tattoo is a VERY RARE and honored experience to be able to witness. Most of us simply hear about it in folktales and stories from our parents or kru elders most of our lives. Yet. Never get to see it. For them to be able to view it… it is still a bit stunning for them I think.” Lexa explains with a chuckle. “I still feel eyes on my tattoo when I don’t have sleeves on. So, you might want to get used to it.” She smirks as Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Seriously…” Clarke frowns. “What if I like draw them a picture so they can keep looking at it anytime they want without weirding me out preferably.” She mutters hopefully as Lexa smirks at her.

“Well if it works, I will have you draw some for me too.” Lexa teases as a grin works its way on Clarke’s face.

~~~

“Oh gosh…” Clarke exhales with huge eyes as she scrounges through her backpack and discovers the present from Harper and the other delinquents. She had been looking for her hairbrush she shoved in here at the last minute. Honestly, she’d completely forgotten about this in her excitement to arrive.

“What?” Lexa asks curiously from where she is drying herself off and running a towel through her hair.

“NOTHING! Clarke squeaks shoving it back in her bag, only causing Lexa to become MORE suspicious.

“Yea… I don’t believe that for a millisecond. What is it?” Lexa presses walking closer to investigate.

“Well… you see… uhh… Harper… she umm… told me that she and some of the other delinquents made us something… with umm… Raven… for our … you know bonding week…” Clarke stammers biting her lip.

“Oh, Keryons (spirits)….” Lexa exhales worriedly.

“Yea… umm…” Clarke murmurs holding up the phallic-shaped gift. “It’s uhh… apparently adjustable by turning this thing…” Clarke begins pointing to something at the bottom. “Anyway… Umm… They are calling it the…” She stammers looking at the note. “… ‘de-virginator’ according to this.” She explains holding up the note as Lexa frowns taking it. Reading the name quite clearly and the instructions.

“Well, that is a silly thing to call it when they already know you have lost your vir…” Lexa begins confused only to stop as her eyes grow wide and a deep blush works all over her face.

“Yea….” Clarke nods with the same grimace on her face.

“CLARKE!” Lexa squeaks mortified in momentary panic.

“Hey, Lex…” Clarke soothes pulling her crimson faced lover to her. “They are just teasing us. This by no means indicates we MUST use this or give them a thank you ANYTHING. Okay? It is just a little Skaikru custom to tease the new couple on their honeymoon... or bonding week as you guys call it.” She assures holding the wide-eyed brunette to her chest.

“How did they…” Lexa whines cheeks darkening.

“Assumed more than likely. Or they just thought the name was funny and didn’t really consider the implication involved with it.” Clarke speculates casually, momentarily alleviating the blind panic that Lexa had been consumed in hearing this. “Especially since I’ve refused to divulge ANYTHING to them when this is a common practice for most Skaikru teenagers. Though, I have NEVER participated in this so I am not sure WHY they expected me to suddenly get behind this with them.” Clarke shrugs in uncertainty.

“Wait.. they do?” Lexa asks wide-eyed. She hadn’t been aware of this.

“Yea, particularly for the guys, it seems to be quite typical. Personally, I found it rude and offensive. Especially directed toward us females.” Clarke grumbles irritated. “Not to mention largely over-indulged and fictitious.” She huffs as Lexa looks at her with raised eyebrows. Clarke blushes and frowns in a rare show of embarrassment apart from the Rattop experience that is. “I caught Finn doing it. I thought he was different. But I was wrong it seems. I… uhhh… I got a tad bit angry…” Clarke exhales in clarification as her wife nods in understanding.

“That is how you realized you didn’t like it and decided not to partake in this tradition.” Lexa surmises sympathetically receiving a nod from the blonde. “I’m sorry Finn was such a… what is that word you use?” Lexa mutters before suddenly chirping out, “Asshole!” Quite proud of herself for remembering as Clarke grins at her.

“He wasn’t all the time. He really was the best of us when we first arrived. I wasn’t embellishing that fact when I told you guys that.” Clarke sighs heavily.

“Doesn’t excuse his behavior in the way he treated you or dismiss your feelings on how this hurt you when he did this. What he did was offensive not only to you but to Raven. Both of you deserved better from a partner. MUCH BETTER!” Lexa rants frustratedly like she had thought quite A LOT more about this than just this little conversation.

“Don’t worry love. I found someone MUCH better.” Clarke grins kissing the side of Lexa’s face as the brunette smirks.

“Agreed!” Lexa nods as Clarke chuckles at her face.

“I think they just ASSUMED since I wouldn’t say anything, we hadn’t DONE anything. Because guys… at least in skaikru... really can be morons.” Clarke mutters rolling her eyes as Lexa snorts out in laughter.

“I should fuck you with it and send it to Bellamy.” Lexa grins wickedly, sending Clarke into almost all-out hysterics.

“And which gona are you going to cruelly force to carry this all the way to Trikru?” Clarke chortles.

“Not sure yet… no one has pissed me off in a while…” Lexa deadpans as Clarke chuckles at her. Not at ALL surprised that Lexa was REALLY thinking this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the entwining ceremony is actually called ‘handfasting’ and it took up most of my research time for this chapter. I had never heard of it or seen it done before. I do remember vaguely reading about it in one fanfiction at one point but never thought it connect it until I wrote my own. This ceremony guys… it was work. I wrote, edited, re-wrote, and rearranged things SO many times. It was exhausting and frustrating, to say the least. Which is ALSO why I have written a couple of the bonding week/honeymoon week already. I had to reward myself with SOMETHING during this. Lol. And it was that. I literally have an ENTIRE file saved specified for ‘FUTURE CHAPTERS’ because of this ceremony. I kid you not. The vows, prayers, chants they do in this ceremony are actual ones I found while in my research. Just adapted to the 100 world of ours we love so much, with my own personal spin on it. Everything else, the interactions between people, etc. Those came SUPER easy. It was mainly the ceremony and after-party that I REALLY struggled with. I lost count how many times I changed these things guys. Then when I thought I FINALLY had it in a place I liked. I realized I hadn't put a single freaking word about Raven in it. LOL. SOOOOOOO.... we went back and added again. Changing things around... because... helloo it's me. 
> 
> As for the results to my little comment moderation experiment. I found out that I actually quite enjoy them not being moderated. It lets me know when everyone comments as well as continues to pop us a new UNTIL I comment back to you guys. WHICH IS AWESOME AS CRAP! Therefore, as long as no one does anything REALLY STUPID. It will stay unmoderated for the time being. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, feelings and random observations while reading this chapter. I enjoy each and every one of them. Now.. I am gunna go chillax with my doggo and rest my brain a bit while I enjoy the Harry Potter marathon currently on TV. Lots of Love and take care guys! <3


	55. Bonding Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS ONE HAS A TITLE!? 🤯 Yes... Yes it does. Nobody pass out or anything. It wasn't too difficult considering this is what this chapter consists of. You have all been warned. 😈 I know what you’re thinking... that title is creative as hell, right? You're welcome. I’m a genius, I know. Also, I haven't edited this one as heavily as the last one. I added a bit more at the last minute instead. 🙃 So.... uhhh... maybe keep that in mind. 🤞🏻I will be editing more as I read through it after I post it for you guys.  
> If you catch anything, or something doesn't make sense, then give me a shout on tumblr, { https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hopefulmusings0421 } or in the comments. ✍️
> 
> Okay. I just need to say this before I let you read. But... guys... holy crap... the overabundance of love I got from last chapter. Seriously... you all are THE FREAKING BEST!! 🤩😘🥰 I can't even! You have no idea how much blood, sweat, and tears I put into that beast of a last chapter.... hints the lack of editing in this one.. Lol. Think I might be a tiny bit brain dead from that. Each and every one of you mean the world to me! Every single reader that this brings laughter, joy or happiness to is why I even started this story in the first place. Just out of a whim that someone might enjoy it. So... go on and enjoy my people.

Our two newly entwined love birds found themselves greatly enjoying this newfound freedom. While it is true that both very much enjoyed their positions as Heda and Wanheda. A break to allow them to reassess and relax was greatly needed. Lexa checked up on the horse daily to ensure it was well fed, watered and its stall was cleaned out. Then she went about laying down fresh hay for it to sleep on to guarantee it was comfortable. When the brunette wasn’t doing that, she found herself reading the wonderful selection of books that she KNEW Zaera stocked for her in the multiple bookcases throughout the treehouse. Clarke on the other hand discovered a WIDE selection of art supplies, an ART DESK perched RIGHT by the windows, and MULTIPLE sketchbooks that she IMMEDIATELY began to fill up with the treehouse, Lexa, the overlook, Lexa… You know the usual. Even discovering a book on various landscapes throughout the clans WITH pictures that Clarke worked quickly to try and recreate. Lexa smirked knowing this book was purposely put there for the blonde. They had one just like it in the archives she had been TRYING to get Clarke to look at for a while. They had just been too busy preparing for the entwining to do so.

It seemed to rain often, though when it didn’t the two ventured out to explore together. Hiking through the woods, climbing trees, exploring caves, or just sitting to watch the view off the cliffside. Often using these moments to talk literally, about any and everything. At first, they banned anything ‘work’ related from the conversation. Deciding to talk about one another, their relationship, or their pasts as long as it didn’t involve Polis or either Heda station. Both had noticed these ‘talks’ seemed to really help their connection grow.

Though, neither realized JUST how much their connection had grown until they sat to eat a light dinner that first late afternoon in the treehouse. Both still wrapped in towels fresh from the bath, sun gradually setting in the distance as they prepare to eat what was prepared for them. Roasted meat and cheese sandwiches, cut up fruit and roasted corn on the cob. Lexa had gotten up to go to the bathroom and warned her lover to NOT touch her food. Of course, this is EXACTLY what Clarke does. The second that door closes those pale fingers head straight over to Lexa’s strawberries.

 _‘Don’t even think about it Clarke…’_ Lexa thinks frustratedly only to hear a screech of alarm from her wife in the kitchen.

Clarke had been about to pop that strawberry in her mouth when a loud voice growled INSIDE HER MOTHERFUCKING BRAIN.

_‘DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CLARKE!’_

Screaming hysterically and launching said strawberry across the room. Backpedaling from the table and looking around with wide eyes to what the fuck that was.

When Lexa rushes back in from the bathroom, she is greeting by a strawberry now sliding down the window pane. And two HUGE blue eyes of pure terror that greet her frantically shrieking about a ghost haunting the treehouse.

“Wait… slow down. Tell me what you heard!” Lexa voices still attempting to determine what happened.

“A REALLY LOUD voice that told me not to think about it. AND IT KNEW MY NAME!” Clarke squeaks horrified practically crawling up Lexa’s face and looking around the room like the boogeyman himself is gonna get her at any moment. Lexa grins and finally connects what happened.

 _‘BOO!’_ Lexa thinks loudly in her head. Rocketing Clarke to the motherfucking ceiling screaming like a maniac as Lexa is all but hysterical. _‘It’s me, Clarke.’_ Lexa thinks still cackling and wiping tears from her eyes.

“ITS NAME IS ME!” Clarke screeches horrified as Lexa rolls her eyes. Now physically carrying Clarke who is all but attached to the top of her head. One leg literally hooked over Lexa’s shoulder and everything.

 _‘It’s me, Lexa, ai hodnes (love).’_ Lexa states again as she feels the blonde leech on her freeze.

“What the fuck…” Clarke whispers looking at Lexa bewildered as the tan face grins at her.

Several things happened after this discovery. First, they had to mop up the wet spot on the floor where Clarke was first standing. Second, the blonde REFUSED to eat lunch anywhere near that evil table without sitting in Lexa’s lap like a goufa. And third, both seemed to grasp the concept that their connection to one another apparently came with other… abilities. This took a while for Lexa to explain without Clarke screeching like a psychotic lunatic the entire time. Only getting anywhere when she promised to JUST use this in emergencies with Clarke. Vowing she had no clue this was coming but she had some sort of suspicions. After all, why would they be permitted a bonding week like this if it weren’t to grow somehow? It was oddly like what she was given when she first became Heda. Allowing her connection to strengthen with Heda’s spirit. Yet, none of the texts specifically mention what they connection implied between two souls. Not one. As Lexa continues to explain everything, she tried to figure out about it before they left, Clarke seems to also be intrigued by this as well. Nodding that she could sense Lexa’s pain, and feeling at times just like Lexa could for her. She just hadn’t really thought much about it until now. Lexa also admitted being able to sense where Clarke was if she REALLY focused which Clarke that was kinda cool. What is more, it seemed very evident that this connection could grow or weaken depending on their very actions as a couple. Spurring them on to continue doing these various activities that seemed to grow them stronger just to see what else they could discover. Clarke for one, was REALLY holding out she would be able to fly.

~~~

When it was raining it allowed the two a reason to stay inside together and watching the rainfall was one of their favorite activities anyway. Well… other than sex that is. Which is what most of their activities revolve around at the moment it seemed. Especially after what happened their first night together in the treehouse. Long after they had eaten and discovered their new connection to one another. Clarke was lounging in their bed, watching the stars and fireflies while Lexa was still unpacking them. Or at least this is what Clarke assumes.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks, walking out of the bathroom without a stitch of clothing, BOTH dildos on their harnesses hanging from her fingers. Clarke turns from the window to glance at her wife and instantly whatever notion she thought before this moment is gone. Just like that. Poof. Her jaw drops to the floor and her eyeballs man they about fall out of her head. It took a couple minutes for her to even regain function again, to be honest. Something Lexa found REALLY amusing.

“Wait… are you sure?” Clarke whispers concerned, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. 

“Yes. I am certain. I want tonight to be special. I can’t give you my first time with a woman like you gifted to me. But I can give you this. For all eternity. It will always belong to you.” Lexa explains just like she practiced for so many nights now. Clarke meets her eyes and pulls her closer with the dildos still hanging from her tan fingers. 

“Lex. Baby. Every time with you is special. I don’t need a dildo to know this.” Clarke ensures kissing her lover's face as she blushes pink. “I don’t want you to do this unless you REALLY REALLY want to. I want this to be for you. Not for me.” Clarke whispers looking passionately serious into her lover's green eyes. 

“I really want to,” Lexa whispers biting her lip as she nods. 

“You’ve been planning this the whole time, haven’t you?” Clarke realizes with a smirk as Lexa grins guiltily. Nodding with a proud grin at surprising her lover. Actually surprising. Not finding out at all until the perfect moment. Clarke chuckles and sighs with a nod. Pulling off her robe to reveal her creamy white skin and crawling to her lover. “Any particular reason you brought both over here with you?” Clarke chuckles as she watches that blush deepen.

“I wasn’t… umm… really sure which… to umm… you know… the difference or whatever…” Lexa stammers radiating now against Clarke as she attempts to hide.

“And you assumed I would, huh?” Clarke chuckles knowingly as Lexa looks up wide-eyed.

“No! I didn’t mean to imply…” Lexa rushes quickly looking like she’s about to pass out.

“Lex. Breathe. I am just teasing you. That was thoughtful. And I do know the difference.” Clarke assures pulling both objects to them. “Here. Look.” She hums as Lexa peaks out from hiding in her shoulder. “It’s not going to bite. I promise.” She smirks as Lexa looks up glaring at her. “Ah-ha… got you to look up.” She grins triumphantly as Lexa snorts in laughter at the blonde. “Okay. The REASON they called this the ‘de-virginator’ is because it is adjustable. I know it doesn’t look like it now.” Clarke begins holding both similar sized dildos up. Putting down Raven’s original dildo and she brings over the new one from her ridiculous friends. “But when you turn this here.” She begins pointing at the bottom and turning it until it clicks. Right on cue when she does this the girth goes down half a size. “And if you keep going…” She hums clicking it again as it goes down in length. Repeatedly doing this until it is at the lowest setting. “… it looks like this. Even locks in place apparently.” She mutters rolling her eyes as she clicks the lock. Lexa’s eyes are the size of the moon in the sky right about now. And her jaw is now currently dropped open in shock.

“They really did mean it to be for…” Lexa stammers not at all changing her expression as she looks at Clarke.

“Seems that way...” Clarke sighs, shaking her head. Lexa squeaks and hides back in Clarke’s shoulder to gather herself. Clarke smirks despite herself and rubs the tan naked back. “Lex, baby. I really meant it. I only want you to do this if you REALLY want to. Not for me. But for you.”

“I know… it’s just…” Lexa begins quietly still buried in Clarke’s shoulder.

“Which one did you already have a totally unrealistic goal to conquer tonight in one go, like the absurd overachiever that you are?” Clarke sighs heavily as Lexa looks up smirking at her. Nodding discreetly to Manny over there, just Clarke rolls her eyes. “Good… Good… Now that we got that out of the way. I want you to take this goal of yours. And set it on goddamn fire.” She instructs sweetly as Lexa chortles before she can help it. Clarke smirks at her but she is being TOTALLY serious right now. So, she just patiently waits until the laughter stops and then points a finger at her brunette counterpart in warning.

“If we do this, Lex. Then we are doing it my way. Which means ENSURING you DON’T get hurt in any way. This activity is ONLY meant to be pleasurable and I intend for this to be so for you too! I will not have MY WIFE ripping anything down there ALL because of this stupid unrealistic sex goal that the fucking devil himself whispered into her damn ear.” Clarke rants firmly as Lexa smirks at the last part.

“Your wife, huh?” Lexa grins proudly.

“Yes. Lexa. You are MY WIFE. And I intend to protect what is mine even if it involves unrealistic expectations!” Clarke states seriously as Lexa just grins wider. “Okay… what is with the psychotically happy look you are giving me?” Clarke mutters frowning.

Lexa chuckles and leans down closer to Clarke’s face seductively. “I just REAAAALLLYY like this protective wife side of you a lot more than I thought I would.” Lexa grins kissing Clarke’s lips.

“So, is this an “I Lexa kom Trikru’ agree to do what my wife ‘Clarke kom skaikru’ says for my overall health and wellbeing?” Clarke checks as she temporarily pulls away from the make-out session.

“Finnneeeeeee…” Lexa sighs throwing her head back dramatically. “Can I at least keep the big one as my overall EVENTUAL goal?” She whines with a pout as Clarke chuckles and turns her over. Producing a cute little squeak of shock as she pins Lexa under her with a triumphant smirk.

“Yes. If there is no time limit attached to said goal. Just. Eventually working up to it at the pace I set.” Clarke states after a bit of consideration.

“No time limit whatsoever.” The brunette underneath her assures with truthful eyes.

“Okay. Then all you must do is say the ‘magic words’ to me.” Clarke grins smugly as the green eyes roll.

“Seriously Clarke?” Lexa mutters with a frown.

“YEP!” Clarke grins excitedly as Lexa huffs and rolls her eyes.

“I ‘Lexa kom Trikru’ agree to do what my wife ‘Clarke kom Skaikru’ says during these sex-capades of ours for my overall health and wellbeing.” Lexa mutters complete with a ‘happy now’ expression that has Clarke grinning like an idiot.

“You would ensure it is ONLY for sex.” Clarke chuckles as Lexa grins back slyly that Clarke noticed this. “And I promise. They will never know. We can tell them we burned it for all I care.” She whispers in assurance.

“No! That is rude, Clarke! They obviously worked hard on this for us.” Lexa worries immediately with pained looking eyes. Clarke chuckles at her soft-hearted Heda now underneath her.

“Finneee. I just won’t answer regardless of what they ask about this issue. Better?” Clarke chuckles as Lexa nods. Grinning widely as she holds that tanned body possessively and leans down to pull her plump lips into a kiss. Subtly sneaking a tongue into Lexa’s mouth and rubs the sides of her lover’s ribs.

“Lexa kom Trikru,” Clarke whispers as she starts to kiss down Lexa’s neck to her breasts. “You are mine. For all eternity. To have. To hold. To love. AND to fuck.” Clarke hums with a ridiculous grin that raises a chuckle from Lexa. But also, a faint blush added in there. Quickly replaced with a moan as she arches into Clarke’s mouth around her nipple. Feeling her lover grin as she savors the feeling of her wife in her mouth. Thinking of how good that sounds to say in her brain as she thoroughly works up her incredibly hot wife under her. Switching breasts and sucking hard as she runs her tongue over the sensitive tip. Sneaking her fingers down to run against those incredible abs. Swirling around a belly button and a hip bone as Lexa gives an irritated huff of protest at her teasing. Clarke chuckles as she starts moving down to that love center she loves so damn much. Running her fingers through those hot folds right as a shrill whine erupts from those tan kiss swollen lips. Exactly when Clarke’s fingers find her most intimate place. Lexa cants her hips as her mouth falls open at the overwhelming feeling. Like her body is on fire and smoldering in Clarke’s touch. Lighting little fires within her at a kiss, a lick, taste, or touch as she goes. 

“I want to hear you sing for me, baby. No one is around for miles and miles to hear.” Clarke whispers as Lexa hazily nods in understanding. Her one free hand not currently running through Lexa’s creamy folds goes up to a hot blushing cheek. Cupping it and grinning as Lexa leans into it lovingly. Sinking in her fingers causes a loud mewl to fall out of Lexa’s mouth. Pulling them in and out still sucking a tit. Running her tongue over the nipple and still cupping Lexa’s face with the other hand. Watching in wonder as her lover keeps her gaze in rapture. Panting and gasping shrilly as Clarke starts to up the pace. Breasts starting to bounce and jiggle with the impact as Lexa is all but screeching at each impale. 

God, it is so FUCKING hot she can’t even. Hearing Lexa lose it. ALL out vocally just let go. Dropping the wall, she always holds between her brain and her mouth when they are in the tower. Trying not to wake anyone. Not disturb or embarrass herself too much. Always trying to hold it in until she just can’t anymore. But here. Here she doesn’t have to. Here Lexa can be as pornographically loud as she wants to with zero judgment. Well, that’s not true. Clarke is 100% judging this as hot as all fucking hell. Like without a doubt. One of the best things she has ever witnessed before. Back arched holding on to the headboard over her head as Clarke moves down to suck a clit. Pounding into that luscious sweet spot as her lover screams out in ecstasy. Breasts bouncing deliciously putting on a wonderful little show just for Clarke. Each time she impales she spreads her fingers out a bit more. Stretching out her lover carefully without her noticing. Far too deep in this feeling at the moment. Clarke is fairly sure by the screams currently being shrieked at the top of Lexa’s lungs up there. 

“JOK! CLARKE! OH! JOK!” Lexa screams out panting and moaning fervently. Clarke adds a third finger and a mewl bursts out of Lexa like a freaking volcano erupting. Lurching forward with eyes shut tight and all her muscles clinched all at once. Trembling thighs as Clarke runs her tongue over her clit. Eyes rolling back tasting the essence squirt from her lover at each push in and pull out. Right as Lexa screams piercingly their love to the entire world. Louder than Clarke has ever heard her lover scream. Flopping back flat on her back. Arching it dramatically as she writhes under Clarke. Hips climb with each thrust until those butt cheeks are in the air jiggling just as much as those hot little tits. Buried knuckle deep inside Lexa’s delicious cunt. Spanking that ass harshly as Lexa screeches lewdly, shaking and moaning in ecstasy. This is when Clarke subtly puts on the harness when Lexa is trembling and blissed out on her orgasm. Right here. Quickly putting it on and flipping them. Waiting and grinning up at that blissed-out face having not a fucking clue what is happening. Green eyes finally open and widen in shock as Clarke chuckles. 

“Welcome back to earth Heda.” Clarke grins smugly as Lexa rolls her eyes. The blonde jerks her hips, causing the new dildo to rub Lexa’s clit. The brunette squeals. Literally. SO FUCKING LOUD. It has Clarke cackling before she can help it. Now getting slapped as Lexa radiates crimson not having a clue it was even there. Jolting so high Clarke is having to wipe tears from her eyes to even see. “Fuck that went so much better than I anticipated!” Clarke snorts as Lexa chuckles hiding her face into Clarke’s shoulder adorably. Like she always does to seek refuge. When embarrassed or overwhelmed. Always hiding in her lover knowing she would catch her.

“When did you?” Lexa muffles from her shoulder. Clarke chuckles at this. 

“It is your first time. It is more comfortable if you are on top controlling Manny 2.0.” Clarke whispers rubbing the tan back comfortingly. Lexa immediately gives her the best ‘SERIOUSLY?!’ look Clarke has honestly ever witnessed. Certifying that as the new name like the second that look was issued. Now grinning like an idiot at her wife smugly for coming up with that as Lexa huffs in laughter above her. Rolling her green eyes as she moves down to straddle her and Manny 2.0. “Hey, Lex,” Clarke whispers as Lexa begins to bite her lip. “Baby, it is just us. Me and you. No one else. No expectations. Just fun and pleasure. Enjoying us and all our love we hold for each other. Just because that little device is added tonight. Does not mean anything. This still stays with us and only us baby. Just like always.” She vows sweetly holding her love’s face as her wife leans over for comfort and nods. Locking eyes into those crystal blue eyes as she begins to rub her juices on it to slick it up. Just as she does for Clarke. Never once losing eye contact as her blonde wife quickly widens her pupils watching this show. Watching her wife about to impale herself for the first time. So vulnerable and trusting it almost hurts it’s so pure. So… SO Lexa. Heda is miles away back in Polis. Here and now. This is just her Lexa kom Trikru. Simple Lexa. Who fears and worries just like everyone else. Who just longs to be loved and held. Both jaws drop the moment Lexa finally sinks down. Gasping at the new feeling as Clarke quickly catches her wife’s hips. Holding her soulmate there in the air without hesitation. Allowing her to get used to this feeling for as long as she needs to. Rubbing her thumbs back and forth soothingly as she watches her tan face carefully. Clarke knows it feels so weird and foreign. Being so full. It’s overwhelming and it hurts at first. She knows this. But soon that pain turns to pure ecstasy if you let it.

“Relax baby. You are doing so good.” Clarke whispers continuing to rub her thumbs over her warm tan skin. Her hands follow as Lexa pulls up and sinks back down a bit further. Clarke persistently catches her love each time she stops when it is too much. So damn proud of this woman she KNOWS is defying the voice in her head to just take it in one go. Choosing to listen to her wife. Trusting Clarke’s judgment with all her heart and soul. Still unable to move much still attempting to get used to the girth. “Just like that baby. Just like that.” Clarke hums reassuringly. Incessantly encouraging this incredible woman, she is so damn grateful to be entwined with.

All it took was the very first impale for Lexa to realize Clarke was right. Not even being able to fathom having to take the big one right now. This smaller girth and length were already so much for her. Still. When she FINALLY sinks all the way down and rests her forehead and against her wife’s. Panting from excursion together. Clarke holding her wife’s full body weight this entire time without question. Lexa attempting to pace herself and maintain composure while being slowly impaled for the first time. Suddenly realizing just how many of her muscles she’d had flexed hard as a rock the entire time. Even with Clarke holding her up it seems. Clarke smiles so damn proudly up at her wife and kisses her shamelessly in celebration.

“You did it, baby! You did it!” Clarke cheers between kisses as Lexa grins like she just won a marathon. “I am so damn proud of you!” Clarke gushes still firmly holding her hips and rubbing her thumbs comfortingly. Suddenly grateful beyond words for all those pull-ups, push-ups, and the various other absurd arm workouts Lexa and Nann always insisted to put her through. Just simply for this moment right here. Being able to support her wife when Lexa really needed her to.

“Hey. Baby. Look at me.” Clarke instructs holding Lexa’s face still resting against hers. “Do you want to take a break for a bit?” She questions noticing that hesitation within her wife. Clarke couldn’t tell you how, she just could feel it without Lexa even saying the words out loud. The brunette bites her lips and looks down as her lip begins to quiver in uncertainty. “Hey…” She whispers putting a finger on the bottom lip knowingly. “You did not learn to walk in a day. Lex. We have FOREVER, my love.” She softly reminds her as a soft smile begins to work its way on Lexa’s face. Subtly nodding as Clarke gently pulls back out. Working the harness off her body and tossing it aside. Rolling them over and rewarding this incredible wife of hers with a HOT make out session. Both of her hands now resting on her favorite tan ass cheeks. Not letting her beautiful soulmate think about that harness once as it quickly becomes HOT and HEAVY. Lexa returns the favor and quickly flips them over. Unable to even stop herself from enjoying this moment. Not even if she tried. That dildo is the furthest thing from her mind as she steadily works Clarke up and begins to make love to her with utmost devotion. Wanting Clarke to know EXACTLY how grateful Lexa was to have found her. Over and over. Blue and Green never once look away the entire time. So passionate and love-filled it takes both by surprise. Even as Lexa drinks down Clarke’s essence like it is ambrosia from the gods. Groaning in delight as if it is the first taste she’s ever had. Repeatedly groping that little butt, she adores so damn much. Then just as her blonde love trembles for what feels like the thousandth time and screams out in ecstasy in orgasm. Lexa then bends that hot blonde of a wife over. Pale face now smushed into the pillows as tan fingers pound into her cunt from behind. Ass in the air getting spanked loudly with each fuck into that deliciously dripping cunt. Lexa can’t even stop herself from grinning smugly as she fucks her wife EXACTLY as she described to Bellamy. I mean, after all, she didn’t want to be dishonest. 

It takes Clarke a while to recover and Lexa was fully expecting both of them to fall asleep after that round. The blonde though has other ideas and quickly flips them. Lexa produces an adorable little girly scream of surprise that has Clarke smirking down at her. Lexa blushes darkly causing her lover to chuckle and kiss those hot cheeks. 

“Clarke! I thought you were asleep!” Lexa gasps trying to calm her heart back down. 

“And miss that adorable little scream you just did. NO WAY!” Clarke chuckles smugly as Lexa blushes harder. The blonde smirks and leans down still chuckling to kiss her lover. All over that embarrassed face and tugging on that plump bottom lip. “You know the best part about tonight, Lex?” She hums kissing down her lover’s tan neck and feeling her head shake. Obviously, unable to form words at the moment. “All our people KNOW that EVERY SINGLE INCH of this delicious tanned body is getting ravished. By me.” Clarke smirks looking up just to watch Lexa's adorable face blush for her again. Locking eyes and licking the sensitive tip of a pointed dark nipple. 

A shrill exhaled moan flies out of Lexa’s mouth before she even registers what is happening. Back arching and hands gripping those soft furs underneath. Leaving knuckles white and Clarke has yet to crawl down this delicious body of her wife. The blonde THOROUGHLY enjoys tormenting these perky tits she adores so damn much. Lexa is already close and Clarke can feel it. Squirming and shrieking in pleading urgency.

“BEJA (PLEASE)!” Lexa moans bowing her back. “HODNES (love)!” Lexa whines trembling. Clarke has never looked so self-satisfied in her life as she realizes she has seemed to fuck the English right out of her wife… before even actually fucking her. Those tan hips are STILL attempting to lift but are pinned helplessly down by her lover. Still suckling and running her tongue over those perky tits quite happily. Just when Lexa is about to break down all out grovel until her body is given what it is demanding for. Clarke lifts up and smirks at her. Leaning down to her ear and whispering to her tan wife. 

“Present that drooling cunt for Wanheda now, Heda Lexa.” Clarke purrs in mock demand in the EXACT same tone of voice Lexa once gave to her. Kissing down the inside of Lexa’s neck tenderly. It has Lexa breathless and stunned. The pride inside her that she has been trained to hold since the ripe age of six is all but screaming in protest to this. She is Heda Lexa of 12 clans she bends over for no one. It’s too much. Too vulnerable. But god… her loins are pleading at her to give in. They need to be filled and fucked by this woman now. All she can get out is a quiet squeak as she desperately attempts to get her heart to begin beating again. It has Clarke chuckling into Lexa’s neck. She can’t. Lexa is so goddamn adorable like this. Already feeling the blush radiating off her lover. “I’m sorry did I implode your brain with that one?” Clarke chortles. 

“CCLLLAAARRKKEEE!” Lexa whines embarrassed which only has her laughing harder into that tan neck. Immediately pinning those hands when she feels them begin to rise. Knowing they are headed to cover those red cheeks that she loves so much.

“I’m sorry. You are just too cute.” Clarke gushes down at her lover. Throwing her head back and laughing when this has Lexa blushing again at the compliment. Joyfully leaning down to kiss both blushing hot cheeks. “This is why I never ask. I just do it. Because it like short-circuits your brain or something. But the face you make... God, it is the fucking most adorable thing ever. I can’t help it.” Clarke grins looking at her blushing lover fondly. This is what makes Lexa chuckle. Okay, so she gives her an eye roll, and then she chuckles But Clarke STILL counts it regardless. 

“That was meeeeaaannnnn!” Lexa protests chortling, erupting Clarke in laughter right along with her. 

“I know! I can’t help it! Plus. You know how to tell me your limits without words.” Clarke shrugs as Lexa chuckles shaking her head in offense. “Now. Would you like to fill me in on why you were looking so damn proud a moment ago when you were making love to me?” She hums now that she has her wife trapped underneath her with nowhere to go. Those green eyes widen dramatically and that jaw drops open knowing she’s been caught. “What? You think I just happened not to notice that sudden abrupt wave of arrogant pride that washed like a freaking tidal wave through you?” She chuckles amused as Lexa finally… FINALLY smirks.

“When I umm… confronted Bellamy… I uhh… told him EXACTLY how I would fuck you tonight. And I didn’t want to be dishonest… so…” Lexa shrugs with a sly smirk that has Clarke rolling in laughter.

“I need you to describe every solitary look on his stupid face!” Clarke roars with tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. Lexa happily all but raves every sordid detail to her wife, now a fraction of an inch past hysterical.

“You know…” Clarke chuckles starting to momentarily calm. “I REALLY loved how you conveniently left out for him how YOU were going to be fucked by ME...” She hums casually flipping Lexa over and pushing her knees up to her chest. 

“CLARKE!” Lexa shrieks in surprise.

“Hold on…. Fuck… I think I just short-circuited my own brain back here… Damn… you are hot.” Clarke rants in one quick breath that has Lexa chuckling down there. “Son of a… don’t make your ass jiggle… that just makes it so much worse…” She exhales in wonder not helping Lexa stop laughing anytime soon. 

“Clarke… are you not going to…” Lexa laughs after a couple long seconds of just Clarke staring at her. Starting to feel a bit stupid and exposed in this position. 

“Shhh….” Clarke shushes stroking Lexa’s ass cheeks with a stupid grin all the hell over her face. “I’m having a moment.” She murmurs producing more laughter from her tan lover with her face in the pillows. 

Then, Lexa feels it. The hands moving down reverently along her spine. Tracing her tattoo until the very end where it stops at her ass. Both hands spread out almost reverent in their exploration of the tan curves. Kissing, touching, groping, spanking, and caressing each and every new part she comes to. The sounds that escape from Lexa’s mouth doesn’t disappoint whatsoever. Loud and piercing with each shrill keen, whine, and moaning pant. Savoring the increasing wetness that is now pouring out of her lover’s silky folds.

“CLARKE!” Lexa groans arching her back as much as she can. Grinning Clarke bends down and kisses each ass cheek that emits a squeal from her tan wife.

“That’s right you tell the clans who is laying claim to this blistering hot ass...” Clarke purrs spanking each cheek again.

“JJOOKKK (FFUUCCKK)!” Lexa groans burying her face into the pillow further. “UHN… OHH… CLARKE!!! Mmmm… Can we… Joooo … try… again…” The brunette squeals out in muffled little pants as Clarke starts to lick inside her folds.

“Wait… Manny 2.0? Really?” Clarke deadpans a little impressed she can even form words still. There is a head nod of sorts from the rumpled heaped figure on the pillows. “Okay, my honey bun.” She whispers rubbing both ass cheeks tenderly as she turns to find where the hell the dildo went. Checking and double-checking it is in its smallest size still. Locking it in place and working the harness on again. Then coming back to rub those amazing butt cheeks with a reassuring caress. Leaning over to kiss up Lexa’s back and whisper in her ear. “I love you. More than words can ever say. Every delicious inch. Inside and out.”

That tan mouth smiles hearing these words until she feels it. The dildo beginning to slide into her. That jaw drops open and causes that sweet little gasp Clarke LOVES. It feels so damn good. It almost takes Lexa aback just how good it feels. The blonde grins widely when this feeling registers. Understanding without words her lover so completely now. Entwined so tight and securely within one another. It feels so natural and smooth. Like breathing or blinking. She feels no need to speak of it. Much like Lexa does even as she currently bites a pillow as she screams out in a lewd mewl at this feeling, she is now deeply wrapped up in. A mixture of pain and pleasure that has her toes curling. Feeling so different and GOOD in this position.

“Relax baby.” Clarke purrs patting a naked ass cheek as she slowly moves in behind her wife. Already pulling back until just the tip is flirting with Lexa’s slit. Her wife is SO wet she didn’t even need to warm her up at all. Slowly pushing it back in as a shrill squeal of rapture is ripped from Lexa. Thighs already trembling which is doing some things to Clarke man. It is causing that ass to jiggle and fuck… it is hot as all hell. Taking Lexa from behind with that ass out on display. But Lexa isn’t used to this and Clarke knows she needs to concentrate. She doesn’t want to hurt her new wife. Not when she just got Lexa to start using this. It takes every single ounce of self-control within Clarke at each slow pull-out and push in. Going slow as molasses to ensure this is ONLY pleasurable and not painful. Stopping and letting Lexa adjust each time she goes deeper. JUST like she did on top of her a while ago. Not wanting to assume she was already fine. Letting the sounds, noises, and bodily expressions of her wife to guide her every movement. That shrill girlish whine Lexa makes each time Clarke sinks back in is intoxicating. She swears she could get drunk off that noise alone. And damn… that little gasp of surprise each time Clarke hitches to pull back out. Mmmmmm… and don’t get her started on that spirited keening that rings out in the most lustful tone each time she sinks in deeper. 

Lexa loses the ability to think. Breathe. Literally, all the simplest functions are gone. All she can do is focus on this moment with her wife. The pleasure being lavished onto her. Knuckles white as they clutch the covers desperately. Back already arched and head thrown back in ecstasy. Fully giving in and letting go in full surrender.

“Good girl!” Clarke purrs slapping her ass and sinking in again. Still meticulous in her movements. Ensuring this is ONLY pleasurable no matter how slow they must go. Deeply in tune with how her lover is feeling with each movement. Taking each into account meticulously searching for any sparks of pain. Yet, only seeming to find waves of pure pleasure within her. It has Clarke grinning. That is all Lexa needs. Having that moment where she is able to realize the pleasure without the pain being present. Letting that apprehension from before to finally fall away into the night. Only remembering the euphoric blissed-out rapture of her orgasmic high. This carnal. Erotic feeling of being taken from behind. Claimed. Filled. All of it wrapped up in these simple motions. 

All the fear Lexa had before of the vulnerability, the embarrassment, the submission that comes with this position. Any sensible thing the Heda side of her brain that had been drilled into her since childhood… it just falls away. Brick by brick her wall falls just like it always does for Clarke. Only her Clarke. 

Kneeling behind Lexa, blue eyes watch with adoration as her tan counterpart shines as they make love. So beautiful. Ethereal. Captivating. Exquisite. And hers. The thought makes her grin widely the second this thought registers. Lexa is hers. Clarke Griffin. Wanheda. And ONLY hers. Forever. Even while continuing to spank that tan ass and lay claim to Lexa repeatedly. Sinking in and pulling out just to do it again. Clarke can’t get enough. If she could pause this moment in time. She would in a heartbeat. Just so she could rewind it and live it again. But when those hips finally clap together. Skin slapping on skin as she thrusts all the way into that plush ass. Lexa shrilling out in ecstasy and bowing her back in delight. Clarke can’t stop herself from spanking that delicious bubble butt with fervor as she ups the pace. Drilling into her wife as her ass jiggles. Finally, when she feels Lexa is close. Clarke lays against her wife’s back. Continuing to thrust wildly and groping those jiggling tits. Playing with those nipples and whispering filthy sweet nothings to her wife. Just to watch those cheeks blush hotly like she loves. Whispering how good that tanned ass looks all perched up high in the air just for her wife. Jiggling around as Clarke fucks right into that dripping treasure trove. Spanking those ass cheeks crimson so no one can doubt that Wanheda hasn’t laid her claim. Right on this bubble butt of their Heda. And finally, just how beautiful Lexa was. How proud she was to be her wife. For all eternity. Letting her wife think of this as the tears begin to fall instead of the fact the tears are actually falling. Just inherently knowing what her better half needs without words and acting on them quite happily.

And fucking hell. If Clarke thought the orgasms Lexa had before were delicious. This. Damn. This is like witnessing her entwined love internally combust. It honestly feels spiritual almost. And HOLY SHIT Clarke is SO glad they aren’t in Polis. Because they would be making sure neither one of them is dying right about now, with how loud Lexa is. But here. In the middle of nowhere. Clarke just beams. Relishing those pornographic cries, and shrieks being launched out of that tan mouth up to the night sky. Clarke commits each one to memory as her hips continue to slap Lexa’s ass with each thrust into her delicious cunt. Pinching darkened nipples and ensuring her brain will be able to play this delicious memory back later. Just to remember that it was her, Clarke Griffin, who made those sounds come out of Lexa. Then JUST when Clarke thinks this can’t get ANY better. Lexa SHRIEKS her name out boisterously in the lewdest, downright pornographic way. The orgasm that ROCKETS through Lexa overtakes her completely. Far more powerful and bigger than she’d ever experienced before. Walls clenching so hard down that Clarke can’t even thrust. Pushing the dildo back to her own clit. Tipping a moan to fall from her pale lips. And an orgasm in her own right with it. The quivers and shakes start with Lexa’s thighs as she falls face-first into the pillows. All while Clarke is screaming out Lexa’s name in complete rapture. The continual pressure on her clit working wonders as she bucks into her lover. Holding onto those tan tits for dear life as she sees white. When those blue eyes open Lexa’s shakes have moved from her delicious thighs down to the tips of her toes and all the way to her bottom lip. Still screaming out her orgasm to the world as Clarke moves to hold her love protectively as she comes down. Rising up from Lexa’s back. Pale hands hold those tan hips faithfully as the trembles and shakes wrack over her hot tan body. Clarke can already feel it. This one is huge. Much bigger than Lexa has had before. As subtle as she can Clarke pulls out the dildo bit by bit. Glad not to hear any escalation of the screams as she does. Like a shot, she has it off of her and throws it away from them. Crawling up as fast as she can to her wife. Pulling her close as tears pour down her cheeks still in the full-body shake. 

“Cll… Cllaa…” Lexa sobs shaking with that jaw quivering.

“Shhh…. Shh…. I got you baby. I got you.” Clarke soothes cradling the love of her life close to her chest. Leading her to a breast so Lexa can latch on. Smiling when her tanned lover instantly curls into her tightly. Seeking her comfort. Pale hands gently pull up the blankets and furs over them. One hand tangled in those brown silky curls holding her lover to her breast. The other rests under the covers. On an ass cheek, specifically. Comfortingly rubbing her thumb back and forth on the hot freshly spanked skin. Repeatedly kissing tears away as Lexa calms. Whispering sweet nothings and praises to her lover shamelessly. It is hard in these hot sexual moments to pick a favorite. But this. This right here is one of them. The coming down. Honored she is able to witness this hard stony Heda. Ruling over twelve clans fearlessly. Broken apart in a million pieces and so vulnerable. Sweet. And tender. Yet so. SO. Innocent at the same time. It makes no sense to her still. But it is. The coming down with Lexa. She is so innocent in these moments. Like a child just in need of love. One that Clarke is happy to oblige in giving. That is how they fall asleep that first night as wives. Lexa still latched on and curled up into Clarke. Pale hands now motionless but still cupping that hot tan ass cheek. Furs pulled up keeping both warm in the cool night air. 

~~~

The next morning, when green eyes flutter open a smile spreads across Lexa’s face. Admiring the view of these delicious tits she got to suck on all night. And feeling Clarke is still protectively clutching her ass. The brown head turns and her eyes widen. There isn’t a fresh pot of tea ready to go, or a tray of breakfast. They are TRULY alone just like she requested. She could count on one hand how many times in her time since becoming Heda this had happened before. A grin slowly makes its way on her face and she carefully begins to rise without disturbing Clarke. She makes her way to the bathroom. Relieving herself and washing her hands before making her way over to the little kitchen to add some wood to the fire and stoke it back to life. Filling the kettle and beginning to ready a tea tray for them. She throws on a robe and goes down to pick some flowers. Lexa had this ALL planned out and wanted it to be perfect. Putting them in a little vase of water on the breakfast tray as she begins to ready the ingredients for their first breakfast as an entwined couple. She waits until the LAST possible second to put on the bacon KNOWING this is going to wake Clarke up like clockwork when it goes on. Mixing her ingredients in a bowl and beginning to stir them quickly together. Kneading out the dough of their bread for toast on the counter. Then rolls it into a perfect loaf to cook over the fire. Grabbing a bowl, she cracks several of the eggs she ensured they brought for supplies and readies the rest of their breakfast. Only when their ENTIRE spread is finished does she put on the bacon. Fresh squeezed orange juice, Scrambled eggs, toast, jam, and a bowl full of fresh fruit.

The first thing Clarke is aware of is the smell of bacon. Blue eyes groggily open and the sight before her has a smirk washing over her face. Lexa standing in the little kitchen wearing nothing but an apron readying a breakfast tray for them beside her. 

“Good morning, ai hodnes (my love). Your tea is on the nightstand” Lexa hums from the kitchen. Groggily blue eyes look to the table beside their bed and chuckles. Finding her tea indeed sitting there still steaming waiting for her. As usual, it takes about three cups before Clarke finally speaks up.

“I could definitely get used to this view.” Clarke croaks with her morning voice from the bed as Lexa rings out a laugh. Pushing up from the bed groaning the blonde finally shuffles over to the bathroom. Slapping a tan ass cheek as she goes and earning another laugh. When she finishes, she washes her hands and runs her fingers through her hair. Smirking, remembering the messy as ALL hell bun that was on the top of Lexa’s head. No doubt a disaster after last night, though Clarke counts it 100% worth it. Walking out of the bathroom she meanders to the kitchen. Leaning on the counter and watching Lexa busy cooking. The flour on Lexa’s face just makes all of this so damn adorable she can’t even. 

“And how long have we been planning this all out?” Clarke asks knowingly with a smirk. Lexa doesn’t say a word, pretends not to hear her as she continues to cook. “Lexa?” Clarke hums with a layer of playful sternness added to it. The brunette turns her head to her lover with a pleading look. 

Clarke!” Lexa whines unabashedly pouting to try and get her way. And GOD does it take EVERY ounce of self-control not to laugh or kiss it right off of her wife. 

“No secrets, remember?” Clarke voices, earning a long sigh of resignation from her brunette lover. 

“6 weeks.” Lexa finally admits quietly. 

“6 WEEKS? SERIOUSLY?!” Clarke questions with a grin, clearly impressed.

“I’ve been sneaking out to practice with the maidens each morning and sneaking back in bed before you wake.” Lexa fesses up earning a loud laugh from Clarke. 

“My god you are so fucking adorable!!” Clarke gushes as she comes behind Lexa to hug her. Rubbing her hands over the naked butt cheeks as Lexa blushes. “How did I get so lucky?” She asks, earning a wide smile. 

“Will you be good now?” Lexa sighs, leaning back against her wife. 

“I guessssss…” Clarke chuckles with a smirk. 

“Good. Then go lay in bed and I will bring it to you.” Lexa instructs excitedly. Clarke grins and nods giving both cheeks one last squeeze before turning to do just that. 

Lexa’s excitement when she carries the tray over is almost palpable. Chuckling as her wife sets the tray down on the bed and climbs in, serving Clarke first and then herself. 

“How many times have you ever been permitted full freedom like this?” Clarke hums getting a HUGE grin from Lexa that has her cackling. 

“Like twice!” Lexa exhales gleefully. Clarke grins at her in amusement and chuckles at her wife’s contagious happiness. 

“And how many things did Nann and the maidens talk you out of making before it came down to this final spread?” Clarke casually asks as she takes a sip of her orange juice. She watches a little smirk roll-on Lexa’s face as she takes another bite of her toast. Casually holding up six fingers while she chews producing loud laughter from the blonde. Throwing her head back as it rings out radiating a smile on Lexa’s face at the sight. Enjoying this rare relaxing breakfast with her wife quite happily. Clarke really wanted to be the one to clean the dishes, since her wife did cook everything. Though, she knew if she wanted to do this, she’d need a plan to do so. It’s Lexa… and Clarke KNEW to her weird little adorable as all hell wife… The cleaning was like THE HIGHLIGHT of this cooking thing. Then she sees it and an idea is sparked within her.

“Hey if you happen to stumble upon Manny 2.0 today… maybe clean him off. Cause’ I 100% just threw him off and fell asleep.” Clarke hums casually drinking the last of her orange juice and the last of her eggs.

“KERYONS (spirits) WHERE?!” Lexa exhales with SO much fervent hysterics Clarke smirks and looks up just to witness it. Watching as Lexa literally shoves the rest of that piece of toast into her mouth. The very one she had just been delicately savoring moments ago. Launching up from the bed and spinning around before she even swallows it just to IMMEDIATELY search the floor. Both hands thrust out as she works to find it. Grinning smugly as she transfers all their dishes back to the tray and begins to walk it over to the kitchen to clean them off. Clarke chuckles quietly hearing the shriek of delight a couple seconds later signaling an obvious discovery being made. The walk/run is her favorite though. The ‘I get to clean’ excitement SO evident in her movements. It is fucking hilarious each time Lexa does it. 

Had Clarke and Nann unabashedly chuckled about this little quirk to each other. Hell yes. Every chance they got. Nanna even informed her she tried once to bring her along once to clean with her and the maidens. Since the child obviously got SO much freaking joy from cleaning. Something she had NEVER seen until Lexa she always added. Only to have to ban her from it because the child took SO DAMN LONG to clean anything. Simply stating it had to be THOROUGHLY cleaned. Like it was so obvious. She and the maidens still laugh about it to this day. Warning any new maidens that Heda’s quarters are measured at a HIGHER level of cleanliness than the rest of the tower. This level, Nann has shamelessly called, ‘the psychotic level.’ The elder still chuckles relaying the story. Telling Clarke she was worried letting Lexa keep helping with the maidens would’ve lit a weird fire in her. Make her yongon NEED TO CLEAN EVERYTHING at that level all the time. Instead of just certain things like she does now… with the dildo for example. It still makes Clarke chuckle thinking about a mini Lexa at this level of cleaning with all the maidens. Like a little OCD version of Elisae wandering around. 

When Lexa comes back out Clarke is halfway done with the dishes. Smirking watching her wife practically skip back with the now cleaned object in her hands. Radiating from happiness at getting to clean something just like always. Not even stunned or offended when her wife puts the object away in the bedside drawer and turns to come to help her. Allowing Lexa to take over the washing and go all OCD insane washing each dish and pan. Simply know how much absurd joy her wife got out of this. Moving over to dry and put away the dishes without argument. Both laughing and joke casually as they work, still butt naked and without a single care in the world. When they finish they just stand there in each other’s arms. Smiling at the still freeness of this moment. And this exactly when Lexa reaches up to unroll the bun on the top of her head. Which is PRECISELY when she gets her first good look at it. And Clarke knew going in this one was going to be a doozy. But wow. The absolute insanity that is now Lexa’s hair. It leaves her dumbfounded momentarily.

“Holy Mary mother of fuckwad…” Clarke exhales with wide eyes petting the fro growing on her lover’s head. Then it clicks all at once and she is kicking herself. “We forgot to comb your hair out after our bath last night!” Clarke groans frustratedly. “Shit… Nanna is gonna kill us!” She whines as Lexa snorts in laughter. 

“Komfoni isn't here. Just us for a week.” Lexa reminds her with a smile. 

“It’s cute how you assume we will be able to tame that without Nanna or like 50 maidens beating it into submission…” Clarke teases as the green eyes roll. Lexa grins against Clarke’s skin and chuckles as she snuggles in a bit more. “How about this?” Clarke hums rubbing Lexa’s back and kissing her temple. “Since you got to take care of me. Then it is only fair I get to do the same for you. So, I will run you a bath EXACTLY how you like it. And will even attempt to beat that hair into submission myself. JUST like you and Komfoni taught me.”

“Really?” Lexa asks looking up so freaking adorably surprised that Clarke almost melts.

“Yep. Oils, rose petals, and every single candle this treehouse has all lit up and surrounding that tub.” Clarke nods as Lexa’s eyes dance with excitement.

“You too!?” Lexa grins up at her.

“DUH! Like that was a question! There will be bubbles involved!” Clarke deadpans as Lexa chuckles.

The first thing they do is scrounge the ENTIRE tree for candles. It is like the Easter egg hunt of Lexa’s dreams. Each time they find one it lights her face up in excitement. She lets her arrange them HOWEVER she wants just to occupy that odd wife of hers while she fills the tub. Insisting to do this for Lexa instead of her wife wanting to help her. Heating the stones and pouring in the oils Lexa likes. Then adding the bubble bath, her wife favors and mixes it all up with the rose petals among the water. Making her way back to the fireplace to gently carry back over each red-hot stone with the tongs. Grinning as it sizzles the moment it hits the water. By the time Clarke comes back with the fourth stone, her wife is in the bathtub already gleefully lighting the candles around her. Shaking her head with a chuckle she climbs in and helps. She isn’t sure Lexa could smile any wider if she tried. EVEN while Clarke pours the water over her curly mess of a brown mop that used to resemble her hair. Letting the oils soak into that absurdity before working in the shampoo. Giving her wife a scalp massage of her dreams that has Lexa groaning in delight.

“You are in SOOOO much trouble now that I know you can do this!” Lexa moans contentedly reveling in this. Clarke chuckles and smirks down at her love.

“I had Komfoni teach me for weeks before we left on our bonding week.” Clarke smiles as Lexa grins and looks back knowingly at her blonde wife. Just smugly grinning at her with pride that has Lexa chuckling. Meticulously pale fingers work her scalp with the shampoo. Reverently washing it out and moving on to the conditioner. Doing the exact same massage to work it into those curly locks she adores so much. Lexa is all but pliant by time she is moving to comb out the tangles. Exactly as she plans. Never once does she pull or tug. Just ever so gently works her way from the bottom all the way to the top. Slathering that conditioner in and working each one out with all-out love and devotion. Not a single complaint in fact she is quite happy in this endeavor. Even while rinsing out that conditioner and brushing out those brown curls again.

“I still don’t understand. Just how you enjoy caring for my hair so much. When you LOATHE doing it for your own.” Lexa chuckles.

“No idea!” Clarke grins dunking hers in the water and calling it good. Only for Lexa to catch her and roll her eyes. Scrubbing her blonde hair with shampoo even among the grumbles of protest. “But there is soap in the water from yours! It’s virtually the same thing!” Clarke moans in a full-on pout that has Lexa cackling. They stay in the tub until the bubbles are almost all gone and the water tepid. Getting out they dry each other off tenderly. Running towels through hair and gently brushing out tangles. It STILL makes Lexa smile with just how tender Clarke is with brushing her hair out. She has gotten SO GOOD it is stunning. Never yanking or tugging. And SO, PATIENT, it is incredible. Just gently working through until the knot finally gives. Really though. Clarke over here boils it down to the magic hair oil. That shit is magic as all hell. It was incredible. Each time she ENSURED to do EXACTLY as Komfoni instructed. The amount of oil, how to rub it in each solitary strand delicately, all the way to her scalp. The longer you rub to work it in, the better both found. Catching it soaking wet like this worked WONDERS. Lexa maintains that Clarke can only lotion her tan skin IF Lexa can brush out the blonde tangles first. Does Clarke pout at this ultimatum? Oh SHAMELESSLY. But in the end, she agrees…. Muttering and pouting like a goufa the ENTIRE damn time while Lexa smirks at her. Then suddenly stops when Lexa declares her to be done and drags Lexa to the bed. Ordering her to lay down while the blonde hands massage the lotion on her lover. Taking an assessment of each muscle down her back meticulously. It is here… between the moans and groans of appreciation to this unexpected wonderfulness. Lexa realizes EXACTLY what Clarke is doing. Using their connection to assess Lexa for soreness in combination with her medical knowledge. Running fingers to search for knots and focusing in on their connection to access the level of pain there. Kneading each one until Lexa sighs in relief and the pain diminishes.

“I love you. So spichen (damn) much right now.” Lexa moans producing a chuckle from Clarke.

“Well I caused them… seemed only fair.” Clarke teases slapping an ass cheek with a smirk.

“Does that mean I can do the same for you?” Lexa asks looking over her shoulder and chortling at the glare she receives. “I did cause them, Clarke. It is only fair I set it right again.” The brunette voices with a grin.

“That is my line! Get your own!” Clarke whines with a pout as Lexa chuckles in amusement. Allowing the pale hands to continue. Agreeing to ‘be good’ and just enjoy this while the knots are worked out expertly. Moving off the bed rub in lotion on both feet and work up to LONG tan legs. Lexa is left in a puddle on the bed as each tight muscle is kneaded out with great care. That is until Clarke reaches two INCREDIBLE bubbles still bright red from last night. Lexa smirks feeling the massage hands turn to lovers’ hands in a heartbeat the SECOND she reaches her ass.

“Really?” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Mmmmmhmmmm!” Clarke grins swinging up and positioning herself on Lexa’s back. “Gotta make sure the lotion is all rubbed in.” She smirks.

“Uh-huh… sure…” Lexa chortles rolling her eyes. Feeling her wife slap more lotion on an ass cheek just for another excuse to keep groping her ass. In Clarke’s defense, she is technically still rubbing in lotion and massaging. Though now in a perfect position to stare right at her favorite pair of cheeks on earth. Lexa squeaks in surprise feeling a spank hit her ass as Clarke chortles. “These are so damn adorable, sugarplum!” Clarke blatantly coos as she keeps spanking and pinching her wife’s ass cheeks.

“CLARKE!” Lexa shrieks attempting to get up but finding herself now suddenly pinned.

“They look like you just got pull over my knee and got these cute little naked heinie cheeks spanked for being a bad little girl.” She teases in a mock Lexa voice as she pinches and spanks some more.

“CLLLLAAARRKKKEEEE!!” Lexa whines hiding her face with her hands into the bed as Clarke chortles louder. Looking back and grinning at her beet red wife. Quickly flipping her so Clarke can pry those tan hands away from that smoldering face and smother it with kisses. Lexa is chortling and shrieking at her wife’s antics.

“And the best part is you can’t argue because it LITERALLY came out of your freaking mouth first!” Clarke grins proudly as Lexa chortles shaking her head. “You have NO IDEA how long I have been waiting to say that, Lex!” She sighs contentedly like a weird little life goal was just achieved.

“Keryons (spirits), you are going to pull these left and right now aren’t you,” Lexa whines pouting in hopes it prevents this from happening. Clarke grins and tugs at the protruded bottom lip with her teeth. Watching in delight as those green eyes turn black with dilated pupils in a millisecond.

“Oh. Every single chance I get, my cute lil’ canary.” Clarke singsongs with a smirk when this name connects in her wife’s brain. Lexa’s face blossoms in dark pink with wide eyes so fast it has the blonde chortling. “Oh, my hot little brown sugar. You were SOOO right. This blushing little embarrassed face is downright precious when it is the same color as that spanked little ass of yours.” She grins as the blush radiates deeper.

“Clarke!” Lexa whines shrilly in protest. Knowing EXACTLY where this mortifying little nugget was pulled from. Clarke grins widely and smothers that hot face with kisses again. God, she can’t help it. This is like instinct at this point. She loves that blushing face too damn much not to.

“And the best part, Lex,” Clarke whispers in her tan ear. “Is knowing just how delightfully you had them presented so proud up in the air just for me, while I spanked those ass cheeks in cadence to our hips slapping. Fucking right up into you SO deliciously from behind. Hearing you sing your submission and pleasure so beautifully for me.” She purrs rubbing lotion on her wife’s chest and each pointed nipple earning a delightful moan.

“Must you enjoy embarrassing me so much?” Lexa pants arching her back at the feeling.

“Must you look so damn adorable when you blush?” Clarke smirks right back as Lexa chuckles and rolls those green eyes. Starting to rub lotion on tan shoulders and down both arms. “You know I change my mind… I like this connection thing! Especially when you suck at telling me what hurts!” She grins excitedly kneading knots as Lexa chortles underneath her.

“Stop looking so smug at finding those knots, will you?” Lexa teases as Clarke grins like an idiot when she finds another one in her arms knowing damn well that was from gripping the headboard last night.

“Not possible.” Clarke grins continuing to work all the way down to each hand. She is able to behave down the abs and up each leg. Though the second those blue eyes see that treasure trove… her mouth is already watering man. She can’t not. I mean COME ON! Apparently, Lexa was expecting it too because she just laughs loudly when Clarke abruptly throws her legs up and dives in. Which causes Clarke to ENSURE those are quickly morphed into moans and screams. Not stopping until her wife screams her name at the top of her lungs. Thighs trembling and back arched dramatically. Her bottom lip quivering as tears begin to flow down her cheeks. It has her blonde wife grinning like a smug idiot quite happy with herself. Kissing her way back up to her wife still in the throes of rapture. Taking detours on each ab muscle and boob. Of course, like that wasn’t an option. Kissing her cheeks and tugging on that trembling bottom lip. Letting Lexa taste herself as she groans when it hits her tongue. That smug grin couldn’t get any bigger as she pulls Lexa to her to self soothe. Wiping tears away and kissing her forehead. One hand caressing a butt cheek as her lover slowly is able to form thoughts again.

“You set… The bar quite… high… on this… lotioning business… Hodnes (love)…” Lexa pants as she attempts to return back to earth after that. Clarke laughs boisterously in self-satisfaction.

~~~

Meanwhile, Back in Polis, Raven is being prepped for the Rattop experience. Komfoni and Amma both explaining she will be passed off as a newly arrived orphan. Staying asleep in one of the little bedrooms while her body healed for the first half of her Rattop experience. Allowing Amma and Komfoni to check in on her throughout this entire time. Telling the girl one of them will always sleep with her at night as well. Not wanting her to feel alone even while sleeping though Raven didn’t quite understand this concept.

“So how long is this going to go on?” Raven asks curiously.

“The Rattop relationship or the sleeping?” Amma inquires.

“Both, I guess,” Raven admits.

“The relationship will last as long as your body needs it to last. The herb we give you to undergo the age regression adapts to the needs of the individual in the most curious way. It seems to sense each person individually to determine what is needed and for how long to achieve their maximum possible healing of sorts.” Komfoni explains.

“As for the sleeping portion. That will be assessed by both of us quite meticulously. We will keep you asleep for as long as we deem necessary for your body to heal.” Amma voices.

“How will you know if I am asleep though?” Raven questions tilting her head. Komfoni grins at this girl’s intellectual level always wanting to learn more about literally anything.

“We will be resurfacing you at random to test your progress as we go. You will usually not remember these since you will still very much be out of it. Just aware enough to follow commands and answer us.” Komfoni describes with a smile. Raven nods as she seems to be thinking about this.

“Can I do something first? Before we start all of this?” Raven asks quietly after a couple minutes.

“What would you like to do?” Amma asks sitting down next to the girl reassuringly.

“Umm… O and L… Lexa, they gave me this before the ceremony as you both know. But, they told me about the guy who sells these. He’s waiting for me to finish it so he can give me a prize. He sounded really excited someone finally solved them. I don’t want him to think I couldn’t do it, or that I forgot about him or anything.” Raven states softly playing with her hands in her lap without looking at either woman.

“I do believe we can swing that,” Amma reassures with a smile as the girl glances up at her quickly.

“Yes, that should be doable. And you are correct, he is quite excited about it. Continues to ask me how you are progressing each time He sees me in the markets.” Komfoni smirks as Raven looks at her wide-eyed. “He knows I know everybody, dear. I am a Senior handmaiden. It is my job.” She chuckles with a shrug.

~~~

As the entwined couple continued to enjoy each other and their newfound relaxation. They gradually discovered a couple of things. One, that Lexa seemed to enjoy cooking and baking. Even though, gift baskets laden with ready-made food was… EVERWHERE. So were supplies to cook if either felt led. So, if Lexa got caught up in a new book while Clarke was drawing, they would eat something in the ready-made category. Otherwise, Lexa would make something. Clarke quickly deemed herself ‘official taste tester of whatever the hell Lexa is making.’ The great thing is there were very few things Clarke hated to eat. Lexa could burn the shit out of something and she’d still eat every single one. I mean, she grew up eating chalk paste that had ZERO taste. She was literally raised on eating gross stuff. Didn’t affect her one bit. Because of this, Lexa learned it was when the expletives were slung out something was REALLY good. Even more when Clarke got up after she ate whatever Lexa handed her to look for more. No matter how subtle Clarke tried to make this little search seem, Lexa caught her each time.

They continued to explore when the weather permitted, though their conversation seemed to change a bit towards allowing things to be discussed about Polis. Both seemed to already be missing home and the people they love as well. A frequent topic was the natbilda, goufa, tower school, Octavia, the delinquents, and their plans for their stations in the future. The more the two continued to do this routine heart to hearts the deeper the conversations continued to get. Discussing things that neither had ever voiced to any other soul before. Their connection grew that much deeper right along with these talks allowing this sharing to be easier for both participants. Almost able to guess what the other is about to say and already knowing what the other feels. Yet, it seemed both found it more comfortable to reveal the harder things when both were within the comfort of the treehouse. One of these occurred later in the week during one of Lexa’s baking endeavors, this time chocolate chip cookies. Piling them on a plate and walking them over to where Clarke sat in a big chair by the fireplace drawing. As her tan hand went to put the plate down her green eyes spot EXACTLY what Clarke is drawing. And if it weren’t for Clarke’s quick reflexes concerning anything involving chocolate… That plate of cookies would’ve been shattered on the floor.

“CLARKE! WHAT ARE YOU!?” Lexa gasps horrified about passing out right there. Looking at a drawn version of her naked self, bent over and being fucked oddly similar to their first night here.

“I am your wife. I am allowed now.” Clarke declares sticking her tongue out.

“CLARKE! YOU KNOW WHY...” Lexa begins to exclaim in full-on lecture mode.

“Oh relax. I have a plan.” Clarke declares happily shoving a cookie in her mouth.

“Is it to give me a heart attack?!” Lexa huffs with wide eyes of disbelief. Clarke chuckles amused as she shoves a couple more cookies in her mouth.

“These are FUCKING goooood!” Clarke hums licking her fingers as Lexa smirks, rolling her eyes.

“Your plan?” Lexa deadpans.

“Oh right. I’ll just put it in one of your secret bookie thingies when we get home. Only we will know it’s there. You can even go ALL crazy and make it yourself if you want.” Clarke states shrugging her shoulders. Lexa still stands there blushing fervently which has the blonde rolling her eyes. “Lex, you are literally standing here in nothing but an apron…” She chuckles amused as she pulls her wife onto her lap and takes off said offending object. Then simply continues to draw as Lexa watches.

“Can you… umm… not that one… please…” Lexa whispers blushing as Clarke smirks at her with a nod. Flipping a couple pages to a close-up of Lexa’s face. No nudity, just the raw open expression of those green eyes as they begin to make love. A look that Clarke is quite familiar with now. Though, it was something she never wanted to forget either. Telling Lexa as much as she started to work.

“I always want to be able to go back and remember this week with you. How if felt and all these moments we’ve had together.” Clarke explains working on the details within Lexa’s eyes. “I know we won’t always be like this. People change and so do relationships. They mature and grow. But I would like to always go back and be able to remember when it was like this for us. Even when we are old and grey.” She smiles looking over and kissing Lexa’s forehead.

“Can’t you do that without the mortifyingly lewd drawings of me?” Lexa sighs flushing a bit.

“Nope. I want to remember that delicious naked ass of yours for when we are both old and saggy.” Clarke grins as Lexa chortles smacking her. “Plus, there are also other reasons, I draw these lewd pictures of you.” She hums casually as the brunette lifts an eyebrow in question. “Remember how Nanna used to scare me purposely to desensitize me to various things?” She states waiting until those green eyes grew large with realization.

“That’s what you were doing… when…” Lexa stammers in shock. Clarke smirks proudly at being able to cause that surprised reaction from her incredibly intelligent wife. It was far and few between this happened. Therefore, Clarke is RELISHING in it now.

“It dawned on me that, before the Rattop I used to blush. Like A LOT. But now I don’t seem to anymore. Then it dawned on me how Nanna did the scaring thing with me. Purposely using it to desensitize me and reduce my fears. It never occurred to me until then that you were using that embarrassment to make me better. Stronger and more sure of myself. I mean I should be used to this by now. It’s you. Of course, there was a purpose…” Clarke begins in a ramble that has Lexa smiling at her.

“Sha, it was purposeful. It was instinct as your Opkepa. Naturally moving to strengthen any weakness spotted within. Doing everything you can to make them strong and better. And there is this saying that Komfoni used to tell me all the time as a goufa (child). ‘No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.’ I wanted to ensure you could do this when we were done with the healing process. Have control over that part of yourself again.” Lexa shrugs as Clarke looks at her with a grin. Baffled by this woman all over again. Feeling so lucky to be entwined with her now.

“Well, it just so happens that I decided that I wanted to do the same for you, my one and only soulmate. Just like you did for me.” Clarke smiles kissing her wife sweetly as Lexa continues to look at her with wide eyes of surprise. “You’ve been really working on feeling your emotions again after Costia. Not bottling or pushing things away. But letting yourself REALLY feel them. So now, it isn’t surprising that you’ve been blushing more. I mean you can’t be embarrassed when you don’t feel anything.” She shrugs as Lexa is rendered speechless. How on earth had she missed this?

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers overcome with emotion now.

“Also, the tears were another clue. Which I think is adorable by the way and I secretly hope you don’t ever stop doing this. But I am okay if you do. I just theorize it must be like a floodgate. You know. Everything is new and overwhelming at first. But eventually, they calm down and settle again.” Clarke explains shrugging as she wipes tears from her wife’s eyes.

“That’s why Lu, Sarai, and Komfoni…” Lexa suddenly voices in broken sniffles.

“Mmhmm, they’d rather be the one’s doing it then someone they don’t trust. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but they are a BIT protective over you.” Clarke chuckles as Lexa rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Though, in their defense. You blushing is like the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed! I am just saying.” She chuckles as Lexa shakes her head on her shoulder. Pale hands rubbing her lover’s back and kissing her temple. “I also suspect since they haven’t seen you do this in SOOOOO long it is sorta fun for them. I mean you had to be… what? Like… early teens the last time they were able to do this…” Clarke surmises with a smirk as she thinks of little teenage Lexa.

“Fourteen… almost fifteen…” Lexa states without an inch of emotion on her face. Though, Clarke can feel the pain interlaced with that answer shooting within her lover quite clearly. Clarke gently cups both of her wife’s tan cheeks and stares worriedly into those green eyes. Just a silent message that Clarke felt that too. “…The conclave. When I became Heda.” Lexa whispers so quietly it’s almost inaudible. Clarke nods in understanding as she rests her wife’s head over her beating heart. Just knowing instinctively what Lexa needs at this point. Clarke just holds her wife through the pain she feels radiating through Lexa’s heart. Kissing her temple and allowing her love to seek comfort from her. Smiling when she curls around her the moment she latches on.

“Well, that sounds like one hell of a valid reason, If I’d ever heard one,” Clarke whispers kissing her tan forehead tenderly. “And baby… You know that no matter what you were forced to do in that conclave, it will not make me love you any less, right?” She asks soothingly as she feels tears start to hit her chest. Kissing her love’s forehead and guiding her to a breast without hesitation. “You were forced into a war by that stupid ass prick of a man and you WON. Against all odds. You are not bad. You survived.” She whispers as more tears start to fall faster on her chest. Clarke just continues to wipe tears away, curled up with her wife in this comfy chair by the fire. Sniffling as she suckles on her breast to self-soothe. Hearing the rain pitter-patter on the window as Clarke quietly hums the lullaby, she knows will always calm. Smiling when in the middle of her drawing, Clarke hears the soft snores of her wife.

~~~

“I GOT IT!” Raven screams excitedly from the work table.

“Did you now?” Komfoni hums, standing from her chair in the other room and meandering over to watch over the girl’s shoulder. Sure enough, she pushes in and rotates the puzzle until it unlocks the hidden box. Turning to grin like a proud goufa who just learned to tie their shoes. “Well look at that!” The elder cheers unabashedly clapping the girl on the back. “That is INCREDIBLE, my dear! How did you finally figure it out?” She asks curiously.

“Process of elimination, really. I tried all the other combinations until this one worked.” Raven explains practically vibrating with excitement.

“Would you like to go show Amma before we visit Irkt in the market?” Komfoni hums going to get the girl’s shoes for her to put on.

“Yea, Amma did make me promise I would if she wasn’t here.” Raven grins as Nann chortles not at all surprised. Allowing the girl to put her shoes on her own until she asks for help. As always, on the braced leg, she is unable to reach well enough and requests Nann's help. As they walk down to the elevator, Raven is happily showing both gonas who are captivated she actually figured out another one. “See. You turn this here. Rotate left. Right. Then push here. Rotate again. Do the sequence opposite. Then push this one. Boom.” She grins as both men gasp and ask her to do it again. Komfoni chuckles and rolls her eyes just following the two goufa disguised as skaigonakru and Raven as the door finally opens.

“I KNEW she was close!” Amma grins the moment she spots the party walking up to the school floor.

“Shut up! You actually figured it out?” Luna gasps stunned with wide eyes.

“Figured what out?” Rinta asks coming over still holding a staff in her hand.

“She figured out one of crazy old man Irkt’s puzzle things!” Luna exclaims as Rinta’s jaw drops.

“NO WAY! SHOW ME!” She gasps in disbelief. “Oxyte, Octavia come look at this!” Rinta calls over her shoulder as Raven walks them through how she solved it.

“Oh hey… she’s got one of those impossible puz… what the jok (fuck)…” Oxyte hums until the girl swings the little door open in finality and solves the thing in front of his face. Causing everyone to look at the girl dumbfounded.

“YOU SOLVED IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD! I TOLD YOU BUTTHOLES SHE WOULD!” Octavia cheers dancing to her proudly.

“Hey! There isn’t a prize inside like he ALWAYS says. What a rip off!” Luna huffs in offense for her that has Nann and Amma chortling.

“Oh, that is because the puzzle man wanted to personally give it to her. Told Lexa and me to have her come to show him when she solved it.” Octavia explains.

“Oh sweet! Let’s go!” Luna cheers as THE ENTIRE GROUP starts to follow. Amma and Nann just clear their throats and lift their eyebrows expectantly.

“What?” Oxyte mutters.

“The goufa?” Nann voices.

“What? Someone screaming?” Luna hums as Raven smirks at her.

“Weren’t you ALL SUPPOSED to be teaching them?” Amma declares loudly as all of them frown at her. Slowly shuffling back to their rooms muttering disappointedly. “I will come to tell you what the prize was when I get back!” She sighs shaking her head.

“Okay guys, who wants to go see what the prize from Irkt for solving the puzzle thing is?” Luna calls as many loud cheers are heard. Marching out with her entire class of natbilda smiling.

“That was not what I meant!” Amma groans as Raven chuckles in amusement.

~~~

It’s the gradual quieting of the soft snores that alert the blonde to her wife beginning to wake. Smiling she sets her sketchbook on the table and looks down at the sleeping form. Placing a hand on one of her favorite butt cheeks and the other behind Lexa’s head. Humming the lullaby softly until those green eyes finally grace her presence. Smiling groggily up at her in recognition of the song. “Hey there, beautiful,” Clarke whispers kissing her wife’s forehead as Lexa grins around her boob. “Good nap?” She hums as Lexa nods yawning at her. “Told you those boob naps are amazing!” She grins as Lexa smirks at her. “Here, have a cookie with your boobie.” She grins as Lexa chortles though doesn’t decline it sorta impressed it was still there.

“You saved me some?” Lexa asks groggily as she munches.

“And it was taunting me the entire hour and a half you were sleeping. Be proud!” Clarke sighs.

“VERY proud!” Lexa laughs kissing her lover on the cheek and resting back on her favorite boobs on earth as she eats. “How on earth did you pull off such a feat, hodnes (love)?” she teases.

“Kept picturing your sad pouty face.” Clarke retorts without hesitation just causing Lexa to laugh THAT much harder. Funny enough Lexa found it was a lot easier to talk about the conclave after this. Like the first wall was finally knocked down or something. Yes, there were usually tears involved. But the boob naps always seemed to help. Clarke even talked about life on the ark before they came down. What school was like, growing up, stuff she used to do with her dad and Wells.

“You were in the chess club?” Lexa grins back at her wife from the kitchen.

“Yes! I was ALMOST grand champion too if Wells wasn’t a punk!” She huffs as Lexa chortles. “It was his passion though. So, neither of us really doubted it to be honest. He knew mine was art.” She shrugs seriously.

“I wish I could draw like you. That way I could just draw it all out instead of having to speak it as you can.” Lexa admits quietly.

“So, write it. DUH! You read more than the fucking tower librarian or whatever the poop she is!” Clarke states obviously as Lexa looks at her wide-eyed.

“Of course…” Lexa exhales a bit stunned.

“Seriously… you never thought of that? Really?” Clarke mutters a bit bewildered.

“I never really had a time like this to process it out. I was always more focused on you know… avoiding it.” Lexa admits with a shrug. “My aunt kept a journal though. I read it when you were younger. It is still something I read when I miss her.” She hums walking over to Clarke and sitting in her lap.

“So, start your own. Give the natbilda something to read when we are old a crotchety bitches… Rambling on and on about bath towels and random shit like that.” Clarke grins as Lexa chortles.

“Wow. You make growing old with you sound SO appealing, hodnes (love).” Lexa snorts, shaking her head.

“I do what I can.” Clarke grins proudly. “Oh, and I think I saw a journal in the bookcase somewhere with my art supplies.” She winks as Lexa gasps and stand to go investigate.

~~~

Though, most would assume these outdoor explore were… clothed affairs. And usually, they were granted, just not ALL of these it seemed. Like when Clarke discovered the bag of clothes Komfoni packed JUST for their bonding week. She’d taken a quick bathroom break to pee and decided to wander into the closet. Simply because she hadn’t gone in there yet. She only gets a couple steps in before almost dying thanks to some bag on the floor she hadn’t seen.

“What the ever-loving…” She hisses sitting down and opening the bag. Grinning like an idiot at what she finds. “LEX! GET IN HERE!” She cries excitedly.

“Ewww… Clarke... I love you… but hard pass.” Lexa calls back with a disgusted face aimed at the bathroom.

“God, you are ridiculous!” Clarke mutters dragging in Nann’s bag of clothes she packed for their bonding week. “I found Nanna’s loot!”

“Noooo!!! Put those back!” Lexa groans throwing her head back. Clarke frowns at Lexa and starts dumping everything out.

“Oh my god… these are adorable as all hell. Put these on!” Clarke gushes thrusting a pair of absurd looking crotchless underwear.

“Why? They are missing half the fabric to be useful.” Lexa frowns confused as Clarke just looks at her in disbelief.

“You know just for that you are banned from underwear for the rest of our week. I want easy access anyhow.” Clarke declares as Lexa looks at her doubtfully.

“Clarke… We haven’t put on clothes... at all... except when I go down to care for the horse or those few times we went hiking.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. The blonde frowns and looks over her shoulder and grins slyly.

“Oh, hey look suns out. Put this cute little wrap dress on and your boots. We can go explore the lake and stuff.” Clarke instructs holding out the dress as Lexa frowns at her disapprovingly. “What is the mighty commander afraid of going commando?” She smirks as Lexa chuckles shaking her head.

“Fine. Then you have to wear that lovely set with the pointless strips of fabric AND the matching boob strangler device.” Lexa calls over her shoulder as Clarke frowns looking down at them.

~~~

It is when they are walking down the stairs that Clarke quickly determines this is a FABULOUS idea. Even more so when Lexa bends over to pick up some rocks to skip and holy mary mother of…. Thank you, Jebus! Clarke almost falls over at the sight. Glorious tan butt cheeks are fully displayed as the wind picks up the end of the dress. Lexa gasps and attempts to cover herself as Clarke just walks right up behind her wife with a shit-eating grin. Smacking both tan cheeks and running her pale hands unabashedly over them.

“There they are!” Clarke gushes pinching both as Lexa squeaks and rockets up. Slapping her hands away with a flaming face as Clarke chuckles and pulls her into her shoulder. Now muttering expletives at her as Clarke just laughs that much harder. “The best idea I have ever had.” She snorts wiping tears from her eyes as Lexa slaps her harder.

“Ditto. Your tits look wonderful.” Lexa whispers running her finger over a pointed nipple. Clarke stifles a gasp and casually nods.

“Yea… that thing fit like a half a freaking boob so I nixed that fucker. No one is around anyhow.” She shrugs not caring worth a flying flip. Lexa cackles in amusement as Clarke is now explaining the fiasco that attempt was to put on. “Like… I have a hard time putting on NORMAL clothes… This was like a lost cause, Lex.”

“I am so sorry for setting you up just to fail, hodnes (love).” Lexa chortles in amusement.

“You should be! I was almost stuck in that thing forever!” Clarke exclaims with wide panicked eyes that just sets Lexa off again. By the 500th rock and Clarke is still PLUNKING them in. Not all getting a hang of this skipping thing AT ALL. That is when Lexa finally has had enough.

“Okay! How have you not gotten this yet?” Lexa voices in disbelief.

“I’m telling you it’s the rocks. They hate me. Those bastards!” Clarke huffs pouting as her wife chuckles and comes to show her AGAIN.

~~~

“Ahhhh…. Heda Komfoni!! What can I do you for this lovely day?” An elderly man hums cheerfully as he watches Nann approach his stall.

“I have someone you have been wanting to meet Irkt.” Nann smiles back warmly putting an arm around Raven. “This is Raven kom Skaikru.” She hums. Raven hobbles forward and holds out the puzzle to the man whose eyes widen dramatically.

“You are my puzzle solver!” Irkt gasps as a huge grin spreads over his face. Joyfully celebrating and asking Raven if she would mind solving it in front of him. “If you don’t mind, of course, I’ve never had the pleasure of watching someone solve one of my creations before.” She explains timidly as Raven nods.

The man beams and invites them all behind his stall so he can watch her solve it. Pulling up chairs for all of them and especially for Raven and Heda Komfoni. Raven smiles and sits next to him as she hands the elderly man the puzzle to puts back to the beginning. He grins and hands it right back to the girl who instantly begins to twist and rotate pieces. Pushing in various blocks and turning others. It instantly draws a crowd as everyone watches in wonder this skaikru women easily solve something they all considered impossible. She doesn’t say it out loud as she solves it this time with this many people. Raven wants them to figure out how to solve it for themselves. This the man is VERY grateful for and grins back at Komfoni knowingly. By the time the skaikru girl finishes the crowd has almost tripled in size. Her nimble fingers do the final sequence to swing open the top to reveal the hidden chambers within the puzzle. Handing it over to the man who laughs loudly with a nod. A loud cheer erupts and Raven looks up stunned not having a clue that many people were even there.

“My dear, you are the first person to solve any of my puzzles.” Irkt beams. “So, I feel it is only right that you get to choose any puzzle you would like to try next free of charge.” He smiles as her eyes light up.

“REALLY?! Any of them?” Raven gasps looking around overwhelmed at all the choices.

“Any of them. AND. You get to work with me when the time is best for you, of course, to create a puzzle of your very own.” He reveals as her jaw drops.

“Coooolll… I actually have a couple ideas already if you have time now…” Raven exhales with a grin before pausing and looking at Komfoni and Amma for permission who chortle and nod. “Okay, yea now if you are available.

“Hey, Irkt. Give me whatever puzzle the girl just solved.” Someone calls out in the crowd.

“Me too! I’ll take two!” Someone else calls.

“Oh, we got this. It lets the natbilda practice their math skills.” Amma hums with a wink as the elder chuckles with a laugh.

“Amma, Luna, and I will ensure it is all done correctly too.” Heda Komfoni winks as the man smiles gratefully. Giving them all a quick explanation of the difficulty levels of puzzles, how much they cost, and where he puts the money. Komfoni sits with the money box to ensure it is safe. Several skaigonakru spread out to crowd control while Luna works with the natbilda at the counter to ensure orders are sought out and filled correctly. Amma is the math checker who gets change and handles the money to hand over to Komfoni. Octavia jumps right in with the other natbilda without hesitation. Grinning back at Raven who is animatedly explaining something to the elder who looks almost as excited as she does.

“Okay. So, I thought what if you turned the puzzle into something functional after they finish it. Like a working clock, a racecar that you can wind up and let it race forward, or a locking storage box of some sort. If you sell it already apart in just plain old thin wooden pieces. It allows the puzzle to be done more than once. The first to solve it. Then they can choose to paint or decorate it. Which means they would have to take it apart and put it back together again.” Raven explains sketching it out on a pad in front of her.

“That is a great idea, child. But I do not know how to build a clock that works like that from just simple wood.” The elder frowns as Raven chortles.

“Oh, don’t worry. I do. Same with the race car. That’s a piece of cake, don’t worry.” Raven grins at him as the man lifts his eyebrows at her. Quickly the girl explains the concept of gears and springs. Making detailed designs to explain it all out to the man who is dumbfounded at this idea.

“See… If we ensure all of the pieces ONLY fit to ONE place customers should be able to EVENTUALLY figure it out on their own. If you make an extra, I will even make one as proof it can be done. That way they can also see what the end product looks like.” Raven smiles. They spend another hour making plans and designs together. Even beginning to make some of the pieces as Komfoni and Amma keep checking upon them.

“How long are you here till?” Irkt asks hopefully. Seeming to assume she is leaving with the rest of Skaikru.

“End of the week.” Komfoni hums as the man nods.

“I will work quickly then.” He smiles.

~~~

“ONLY you could manage to take something as simple as skipping rocks and manage to get BOTH of us dirty.” Lexa chortles as they lounge in the tub. Scrubbing mud off faces, hair, and body parts. Lexa… her ass cheeks specifically. Why? Clarke thought it was HILARIOUS.

“I’m just that fucking talented, Lex.” Clarke shrugs smugly earning a louder chuckle from Lexa. “Plus… that squeal you did… man that was one for the record books.” She cackles as she instantly gets splashed.

“I CANNOT believe you did that!” Lexa huffs splashing some more with a smirk.

“So fucking worth it!” She chortles tackling Lexa into a bear hug so she can’t splash anymore. “AND it ensured that I got to clean them again!” Clarke grins smugly as Lexa chortles rolling her eyes. Wrapping her tan legs around Clarke’s waist since she is already bound to her anyway. “Man, I can’t wait to tell Nanna and Luna about that.” She roars in laughter as Lexa screeches like a freaking spastic bird at her. God, Clarke never got tired of that. Giving a tan ass cheek a pinch under the water and laughing harder as her wife thrashes like a psychotic idiot, which does nothing to calm her. “Okay. Calm down. I am done! You can quit spazzing out!” Clarke laughs loudly patting the naked butt under the water as Lexa flushes.

“You suck…” Lexa mutters with her forehead down on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You love me.” Clarke chortles kissing the side of her head. “Huh… how the hell did we get mud in your ear?” She mutters grabbing a washcloth from the side of the tub and getting to work.

“Uhh… there was ZERO we. It was ALLL you.” Lexa corrects her with a smirk. Clarke frowns at her and promptly dunks her abruptly under the bathwater. “REALLY?!” Lexa coughs and sputters.

“HEY! That worked!” Clarke cheers looking at the other one and frowning again. “Hang on. Found more.” She voices focused on the task at hand as Lexa smirks at her. She gets a couple more dunks before she is deemed clean. “Alright… we are washing your hair. It’s the same color as mud. I can’t tell if it's clean.” She frowns tilting her head at the brown locks.

“Well, yea… I was going to. Like that was an option.” Lexa chuckles pulling over the shampoo only for them to be snatched from her hands. Grinning like an idiot as Clarke proudly takes over. Puts her on the stone seat of the tub and promptly gets to work. Lathering her hair, and massaging her scalp thoroughly before washing it gently off the long strands. Working conditioner on each strand of curls meticulously, rubbing it down to her scalp and combing it out delicately. By the time she is done Lexa is a puddle of bliss and Clarke is grinning quite proudly. The green eyes roll watching her weird wife dunk her head and scrub her scalp. Glaring at her when she resurfaces with the shampoo bottle in hand ready.

“Damn it! But I washed it like two days ago!” Clarke whines as Lexa snorts and pulls her over.

“I washed it last night. Nice try.” Lexa chortles. “I don’t know why you fight me on this when you know what the end result is going to be.”

“Because the face you make is fucking adorable.” Clarke deadpans hearing louder laughter behind her.

“Should’ve known.” Lexa chuckles shaking her head. Eventually, everyone gets clean and scrubbed within an inch of their lives thanks to Lexa. Drying off, they brush out each other’s hair and lotion skin. Not surprised to find it quickly gets heated. Like it typically does each time they do this. Backing Clarke up on the bed until she falls and crawls back.

“You’ve been a bad girl today, hodnes (love).” Lexa purrs with a glint in her eyes as she crawls to Clarke with something behind her back.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Clarke shoots right back with an eyebrow wiggle that has Lexa smirking. Pulling a scarf from behind her back and that tan face grinning wickedly at the surprised look in her wife’s face.

“I’m gonna tie you to this bed and fuck you into submission.” Lexa purrs as Clarke’s jaw drops to the floor. “Now grab the headboard or I will make you and throw in a special punishment while we are at it.” She warns sternly.

“Damn… sounds like a challenge…” Clarke grins back. Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes, not at all surprised. Leaping onto her wife without hesitation and starting to wrestle her. She’s gotten better, Lexa must admit. But nothing is matched to her lifetime of training. That and she was the one who trained Clarke. She knows what she will do and when perfectly. Still, it takes five whole minutes before both are panting and Clarke finds her hands tied together. Now screaming expletives as Lexa smirks and ever so sloowwwlllyyyy begins to tie Clarke’s hands to the headboard. Still thrashing and fighting as Lexa crawls down her wife’s body and pulls both of those pale legs in the air. Clarke’s face turns red in a millisecond as she is put in the diapering position.

“LEXXXAAA!!!” Clarke shrieks.

“There is that cute little heinie!” Lexa coos pinching the pale white cheek. The blonde attempts to kick and squeals deafeningly yet find herself pinned helplessly. “Now let’s see how many bare bottom spankings it takes before Wanheda admits that this adorable little naked tushie of hers now belongs to her Heda.” She teases patting both cheeks just to watch Clarke blush harder. “Hmm… I seem to remember you telling me you don’t blush anymore.” She smirks raising a brown eyebrow to her wife who glares at her. Still attempting to wiggle out as Lexa chuckles and holds both legs in the air with one hand firmly. Then rears back and issues a LOUD spank that has Clarke squealing in surprise. “Now… now… what do we do when get our bare little bottom spanked by our Heda?” She coos cupping both cheeks with one hand possessively as Clarke whines.

“One. Thank you for spanking… my bare…” Clarke whispers reluctantly as another harsh slap is issued. “FUCKING SHIT WOMAN I WAS GETTING THERE!!” she screeches as Lexa chortles before she can help it.

“Not correctly you weren’t. Seems we are out of practice.” Lexa hums pulling her role back on quickly as she rubs the pinking cheeks happily. “That’s okay. We have all night to remind you.” She grins raining down several more spanks.

“SINCE WHEN DO YOU SPANK THIS HARD YOU FAKER?!” Clarke screams out angrily as Lexa bursts out in loud laughter. Clarke grins when she hears it. She loves that laugh. Eyes lock for a millisecond before another smack is abruptly issued to her poor ass.

“ONE!! THANK YOU FOR SPANKING MY NAUGHTY BARE BOTTOM!” Clarke screams out shrilly.

“There we go! See that wasn’t so hard!” Lexa singsongs not stopping on her spanks as Clarke shrieks out below her. Still counting and saying that humiliating phrase she fucking hates. Making it all the way to thirty before she cracks.

“OKAY! OKAY!!! ITS YOURS!!” Clarke screeches at the top of her lungs. Ass now ruby red as Lexa chortles above her. Rubbing the cute little blushing ass cheeks and smirking.

“What is, hodnes (love)?” Lexa hums casually patting her naked fannie a couple more times that cause a little whimper from her wife.

“My naughty bare bottom belongs to my Heda.” Clarke whines flushing pink as Lexa chuckles and pats her cute little spanked ass a couple more times.

“That’s right! This adorable little freshly spanked heinie belongs to your Heda!” Lexa coos pinching an ass cheek as Clarke squeals shrilly. “See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” She teases letting go of her long white legs and grabbing onto her hips. Letting wife’s legs fall open in one quick movement and pulling her cunt to her mouth. Clarke’s mouth falls open and her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she is moaning. Lexa takes no mercy as she dives right in. Lapping up her juices and sucking on that clit already poking out to greet her. Wringing out three orgasms from this hot blonde bombshell of a wife. One right after the other. Gradually building in their strength. By the third Clarke is screaming out for the whole world to know exactly how good her wife is at this. it's then, when Clarke is still attempting to return her soul back to her body again that Lexa pulls on the dildo from Raven.

When those blue eyes open those green meets her with love dancing within them. Sliding that dildo right in as Clarke’s mouth falls open groaning and arching her back as her wife starts to make love to her… again. This one different. Soft. Tender. Full of so much love and appreciation it makes Clarke dizzy.

“Ai hod yu in, ai meizen deishana (I love you, my beautiful sunshine),” Lexa whispers kissing the side of her wife’s cheek.

“I love you more, my Lexa.” Clarke pants arching further into her wife as much as she can. “Ohhhhh fuckk…. Right there… ahhhhhhh… YESSSS!!!” She screams as Lexa continues to thrust deep into her. Sweaty bodies sliding over one another until her wife screams her name to the heavens for the fourth time that night. All Clarke sees is white as she throws her head back and shrieks at the top of her lungs. Muscles all flexed and trembling as tears leak out of her eyes. The moment Lexa sees them everything stops. The fake roughness, the game all of it. Comes to a screeching halt. She can’t play past the tears. She is incapable with how much she cares for this woman.

“Ai hodnes, Ai laik hir (my love, I am here).” Lexa soothes gently pulling out when she can move again and slips the harness off her body. Throwing it off the bed and crawling to untie her wife quickly. Already sobbing in her hazed bliss of ecstasy. Pulling her hands down and unwinding the scarf. Rubbing her hands and pulling her love to her closely. Cradling her like the most precious thing on this earth. “Shhh… Ai hodnes (my love).” She comforts rubbing the side of her pale cheek suckling to stop the tears. Needing to be grounded and safe again. “Ai laik hir, ai hodnes (I am here, my love).” She hums kissing her forehead tenderly. Wiping tears away and humming that lullaby without hesitation. Pulling furs up and giving that love of her life as long as she needs without question. It takes a solid thirty minutes before Clarke is even able to open her eyes or form words.

“Ffffff… fffuckkkk…” Clarke stammers as Lexa throws her head back and laughs loudly. “Likkee… FFFUUCCKKKKKKK!!” She repeats like she was trying to get something important across instead of the exact same expletive. It has Lexa chortling as she kisses her wife’s forehead.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa whispers earning a hazy grin from her wife that makes her laugh louder. “Am I allowed to go wash that thing now?” She hums as Clarke shakes her head furiously. Possessively sucking that tit and glaring at her angrily as Lexa snorts in amusement. It takes another hour before she is allowed to go wash the dildo that she STILL refused to call Clarke’s absurd name. Did she have to bribe her wife with some sweets Lexa spotted in one of those MANY gift baskets they’ve been eating out of on the counter. Yes. Yes, Lexa did. And it worked like a damn charm. Grinning smugly as she walks back from the bathroom with a now clean object and places it back in the bedside drawer.

“What was that!” Clarke grins fanatically licking her fingers as Lexa snorts at her in amusement.

“No idea. Just knew it was covered in chocolate and knew it would work.” She admits still laughing as Clarke grins slyly and pulls her tan wife back onto the bed.

“Was it now?” Clarke hums kissing down her wife’s neck as Lexa’s mouth falls open so fast. Gasping as she arches into her wife when she reaches her chest. “Might need to wash it down with a little brown sugar though…” She purrs seductively licking and kissing each breast thoroughly before wandering south. Lexa is already trembling in anticipation as her wife kisses each ab muscle tenderly. The first lick has Lexa gasping and canting her hips helplessly pinned by her wife’s pale hands. “Mmmm…. tastes SOOOOO good!” She hums lewdly as she takes another couple of licks and sucks on a clit beginning to poke out. “Like my own little honeypot…” She grins diving in and thoroughly enjoying herself down there.

“CLARKE!” Lexa screams arching her back as her thighs begin to tremble around Clarke’s face. Grinning into her tan cunt she reaches up and grabs both of Lexa’s hands. Just understanding what she needs without question. Slurping up the essence as her beautiful soulmate cries out their love up to the stars above them. Looking up with a smirk as she hears the screaming quiet down. Rubbing comforting circles over her bare hips bones and crawling up to pull a kiss from her wife. Moaning at her own taste as Clarke grins smugly wiping tears away. “Clll… Claarrkee…” Lexa hiccups as the blonde chuckles and holds her wife tenderly. Waiting for her to come down again and smothering her with kisses in the meantime. “Clllarrkee… Can… Can we… do the… thing…” Lexa pants as those blue eyes look down at her wife.

“How the fuck are you forming words this fast?” Clarke mutters as Lexa chuckles wetly.

“Can we?” Lexa whispers and even though Clarke hasn’t the faintest clue what her wife is implying. It is the blush that blossoms on her wife’s cheeks that give her away. Grinning and kissing those heated cheeks she smiles at her wife.

“Use your words, my love. It’s just me.” Clarke whispers nudging her with her nose and smothering her with kisses for assurance.

“Clarke…” Lexa whines flushing harder.

“Dude… there is nothing you can say that I haven’t wished us to try or already thought about… Multiple times…” Clarke deadpans producing a loud laugh from Lexa before she can help it.

“The… umm… thing we were gifted…” Lexa stammers biting her lip and flushing crimson.

“Manny 2.0?” Clarke chuckles as Lexa radiates with a nod. “You want me to use Manny 2.0 again?” She hums smugly getting a nod from the brunette but also a fiercer blush.

“Like… last time…” Lexa squeaks attempting to hide her face as Clarke looks at her momentarily stunned.

“OH, HELL YEA!” Clarke abruptly roars excitedly launching off the bed and fumbling through the drawer. It leaves Lexa chortling behind her just as she hoped it would. Helping to reduce the embarrassment and anxiety in her sensitive wife over there. “That position did seem to work a lot better for you.” Clarke smiles kissing her wife as she pulls the harness on.

“Keryons, yes. Like night and day.” Lexa whispers in disbelief as Clarke gives her a dirty grin. “Don’t you dare…” Lexa hisses as Clarke snorts in amusement. Watching her wife crawl into the position which promptly halts that laugh so damn fast.

“Hooollllyyyyy… wow….” Clarke gasps jaw gaping in wonder just staring at her wife’s ass frozen in awe. Lexa rolls her eyes and groans.

“CLARKE!” She barks simply to pull her wife back down to earth.

“Right… sorry… god… you look fan… fucking …tastic like this Lex… Like… I think my eyeballs just imploded…” Clarke rambles as Lexa chortles. Feeling her wife’s hands reverently petting her ass cheeks just overwhelmed still by their presence.

“You are going to do this every single time. Aren’t you?” Lexa smirks

“Oh, HELL YEA!” Clarke sighs happily kissing both ass cheeks as her brunette wife squeals loudly. “Calm down woman. I am thanking your ass for being so tremendously incredible!” She hisses as Lexa rolls her eyes. Not even getting all the way around before Clarke slides inside of her and she loses the very breath inside of her lungs. Shrilling loudly in absolute surprise to just how good this feels so quickly. Clarke chuckles and slaps her a tan ass. “Man, I am gunna miss you screaming at the top of your lungs when we go home, my little songbird.” She grins as Lexa just nods. Not even verbal anymore. Not with the repeated pounding into her G-spot. Both groans as the sound of skin slapping skin sound loudly around them. This right here has to be the best feeling in the world, Clarke swears it. Pounding deep into her wife right up to those plush ass cheeks. Holding her tan hips possessively as Lexa writhes and screams in passion. It’s the whine that does it. That seductively little whine of need that Lexa does in combination with the jiggling of those ass cheeks. It set her on fire inside and burns hotly. Fucking faster and rougher than the first. Spanking those ass cheeks possessively. Thrusting in and wiggling hips each time before pulling back out. Giving no reprieve as she immediately SLAMS right back in holding Lexa’s hips. Wanting her wife to feel every delicious inch sinking back in. Lexa is already fallen forward with her face buried into that pillow. Hands white-knuckling the headboard as Clarke continually pounds into her cunt relentlessly. Screaming out in ecstasy for the entire world to hear their love. Blushing furiously as Clarke begins to voice the filthiest messages to her love. But keryons (spirits) at the same time those same filthy messages do something inside of Lexa she can’t quite understand. Clarke can though… OH, can she. WELL attuned to that little feeling by now. Chortling as her suspicions are confirmed within their connection. Slapping tan ass cheeks harder as her hips ram up inside of her wife.

“Tell me who this belongs to now, Heda Lexa.” Clarke purrs spanking that ass repeatedly so it jiggles as she fucks her.

“OM OYUN, NIRON! (IT’S YOURS, LOVER)” Lexa screams. Clarke grins as her wife blushes even as that admission leaves her lips. Slapping harder and thrusting faster as Lexa shrieks trembling.

“That’s right! And I can’t WAIT to see if I can make you scream like this at home. Just so your people can hear how GOOOD Wanheda is fucking their Heda. Bending that ass right over and fucking her cunt like a cute little slut for everyone to hear.” Clarke hums. Smirking when she feels that familiar spark again within Lexa. These words are continuing to make the brunette wife of hers hotter and hotter the more she talks like this. Claiming her possessively. Using language neither would use on a normal conversation. Just here. In these sacred moments. Almost as a weird sort of compliment just between the two of them. Never possible if it weren’t for this scared connection interweaving them so close together. Feeling the pride and joy beating so fiercely inside of Clarke even as those words leave those lips. Knowing and trust her wife without question as she continues to ride this beautiful high. Just knowing Clarke will ALWAYS be here to lift her up to these incredible euphoric highs and catch her the second Lexa begins to fall back down.

“I’m gonna spank this ass so good. Just so everyone will be able to CLEARLY see my handprints on it. Knowing I marked my territory. This ass right here is Wanheda’s to spank and fuck.” Clarke declares, spanking and fucking with a fierceness neither knew she possessed. “And GOD do I hope someone DEMANDS to know if I laid my claim yet. Just so I can bend you over and show off this perfectly spanked ass for everyone to see!” Clarke gushes as Lexa screams her name to the heavens and squirts beautifully for her. Thighs trembling as she collapses face first on that pillow. Ass still in the air, cunt being fucked into oblivion by her wife. Still grunting with each thrust as Lexa squeals shamelessly into the night. Clarke fucks Lexa through three HUGE orgasms one right after the other and even one herself.

“Good girl!” Clarke praises as she pulls out and pats that ass proudly. Leaning over to kiss both ass cheeks and grinning when Lexa jolts. Though apparently too tired to shriek which is when Clarke speeds up. Peeling that harness off at the speed of light and hurling it away from them. Turning her wife over and pulling her to her chest delicately. Smothering her tan face with kisses and guiding Lexa to her pale breast. Arranging the furs over them so her love is warm and continues to coddle her wife.

“Light of my life and soul. I love you to the end of time itself and back again.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear as a grin radiates on her wife’s face.

“Ai hod yu in seinaim, ai meizen deishana (I love you too, my beautiful sunshine),” Lexa whispers sleepily not even able to open her eyes.

“And thanks for giving me such good content to go on. I have no idea how the hell you do that.” Clarke quietly admits as Lexa chuckles groggily. Clarke grins and kisses her wife’s face until soft snores begin to sound around her nipple. Still sweetly looking down at this sweet wife of hers softly sleeping in her arms still suckling adorably. She watches her for quite some time before she feels the pull of sleep within her too. Happily resigning to it and joining her soulmate into dreamland.

~~~

When green eyes FINALLY flutter open, she is a bit stunned to find herself looking at a little pale ass with adorable little rosy spank marks all over it. Currently bent over a gift basket for reasons Lexa could care less about because the view is one for the record books. Butt naked with that pale little ass bent over searching at what is in there. 

“Anything good left?” Lexa hums casually. Not loud. Not screamed. In a relatively quiet voice since she just woke. Clarke, who was FAIRLY FUCKING SURE Lexa was DEAD asleep, jolts spastically launching one of the rolls in her hand. Both eyes watch it sail across the room and land on the hard wooden floor.

“That one is fucking yours, jerk,” Clarke grumbles glaring at the hysterical lover, currently rolling in the furs clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. “Yea… yea… laugh it up...” Clarke mutters climbing on the bed. “.. We’ll see who's laughing when your picking dirt off your fucking breakfast.” She quips between bites glaring at the brunette. 

“Hey… give me a bite…” Lexa cackles, finally beginning to crawl closer. 

“No! Your diseased breakfast is over there!” Clarke protests holding her roll away from Lexa. This only makes Lexa laugh that much harder but she doesn’t stop crawling closer to the blonde. Now attempting to hold her off with a pale foot. In a last-ditch effort, Clarke pretends to sneeze on it in hopes it makes it less enticing to her annoying lover. 

“Clarke. I have literally sucked your soul out of your gadagapa (vagina). You pretending to sneeze does nothing to thwart me.” Lexa chuckles snatching the roll as Clarke grumbles expletives. 

“You know, Lex. As grateful as I am that you don’t seem to be sore after last ni… EWWWW A BOOGER!” Clarke blanches mid-sentence as Lexa gasps in horror only for Clarke to swipe the roll back. Shoving the entire fucking thing in her mouth quite pleased at how well that actually worked. Lexa pouts and glares at her blonde counterpart. “Don’t you give me that. Yours is over there!” Clarke voices pointing to the roll across the room. “Mingling with the dust bunnies…” She chuckles amusedly licking her fingers for any crumbs. “And those are fucking good. So, if you're not gonna eat it. Fucking dibs!” Clarke mutters earning a chuckle from Lexa as she begins to work her way off the bed. Rising and going to look through the basket Clarke was. “HEY! I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD GET A BRAND NEW ONE, YOU CHEATER!” Clarke screeches from the bed. Lexa chortles and continues to sort pulling up a few cans and moving to the other baskets. “Though it does give a GREAT view of your adorably spanked ass. So, by all means, please continue.” Clarke hums quite satisfied with herself. Lexa blushes and shoots up. Spinning around with wide-eyed towards her wife and ONLY greeted with a smug grin.

“CLARKE!” Lexa gasps as she runs to the mirror in the bathroom and to her horror finds it, indeed, is crimson.

“Oh, don’t even try that! Do you NOT think I didn’t see or FEEL mine this morning? You started that fight, Lex. I just FINISHED it. Multiple DELICIOUS times.” Clarke chuckles smugly as Lexa groans louder. Sneaking out of bed to cop the sweet roll still lying on the floor left unclaimed.

“Please tell me that isn’t MY sweet roll!” Lexa hisses disgusted.

“Snooze you lose Lex.” Clarke grins as Lexa gags in disbelief causing a chuckle from the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh bonding week! This one came at random to me. All of it. Spurts of random content with no clue how to piece it all together. Even the stuff I had already written from the breaks I needed last chapter. Therefore, It was interesting attempting to fit it together and fill in gaps. Plus, I didn't JUST want it to be about Sex... SEx... SEX. While yes... there is a lot of it in this chapter... It's a honeymoon guys... I don't know what you were anticipating... But, besides these I wanted it to be deeper for them. More meaningful than just this physical aspect. I think I spent most of my research and thought processes on this aspect of this chapter to be honest. Writing content besides the hot steamy stuff I already had. Playing around with how to connect them, emotionally, mentally, spiritual, etc. Then moving on to how to exemplify this on their growing connection to each other. 
> 
> I also was very purposeful in the whole Lexa and the Manny 2.0 scene. I've had this idea for quite sometime so it was interesting to finally work this out. I know A LOT of people put WAY too much pressure on "The Perfect Wedding Night." Or they think having sex for the first time will be easy and WONDERFUL right off the bat. JUST LIKE THE MOVIES! I am sorry to say but... yea this never happens. Ever. I have heard of MANY MANY couples who admit their first real 'sexual encounter' especially with virgins who marry. Yes. That is a thing that still exists. MANY of them admit that it took them weeks and sometimes months to FINALLY having sex. And a fair few of them admitted they felt ashamed, BOTH parties, that it was 'their fault' or 'something was wrong with them.' When in reality it wasn't either of their fault and this was fairly normal. If you are not used to having sex, then it will take some time for your body to adjust for you to be able to do this. Especially if you are attempting to do this without pain or tearing anything (i.e.- bleeding down there after intercourse). Plus, anxiety and nerves DO NOT HELP ONE BIT. When you get nervous you tighten your muscles instinctively. INCLUDING those down south. Seriously... Nothing happens the 'way it does in the movies' this isn't a thing. Get it out of your head now. 
> 
> With these two. I was tempted for this 'hurtle' to take MONTHS for Lexa to achieve. Just like this typically really can take for people. To try and begin NORMALIZING this to people. Break down that stigma that can come with this. But each time I tried to do this... which was a lot. Let me tell you.... But, each time... It got too emotional too quickly. Just like this REALLY can be for people. And ugh... guys I couldn't do that to these two. They have already been through SOOO freaking much. I just couldn't bring myself to do this. I am not JROTH... obviously. So I started brainstorming on how to solve this issue. Or different ways to get around this. Well.... enter Manny 2.0. This fixed my problem almost instantly. I don't even know if this is even possible today. I literally just thought it up and figured... ehh... Raven could make that happen. Boom. So... Please... just embrace your imagination and go with it. The adjustablity aspect allowed Lexa to grow with it naturally. As her body changed, so too could the dildo until she was able to 'fit' the normal size (Raven's original). It allowed them to have sexy, hot, steamy times instead of WAY too much emotional scenes RIGHT off the bat. These two deserve to be happy and I will move heaven and earth.... in this story ... in order for that to happen. 
> 
> Plus, it is a PROVEN fact that lesbian couples are able to communicate MUCH BETTER than typical monogamous (Male and Female) couples. They are more attentive to one another. Have GREATER sex with each other. Seriously guys, this is proven. And believe it or not, Gay males are notoriously THE BEST PARENTS out of all types of couples. Why? Because they cannot conceive naturally. Therefore, they adopt and show this gratefulness when they finally do get to become parents. They have researched and planned extensively BEFORE taking the leap. Seriously.. if you don't believe me look it up. Same sex couples parent BETTER than straight couples. It has been proven over and over again in studies for YEARS now. Why? Because they have MORE STABLE RELATIONSHIPS! 
> 
> So taking this into account, I went ahead and allowed the Manny 2.0 thing to speed up a bit. Knowing Clarke would be SUPER attuned to her wife and vise versa. Then... any of the remaining doubts i took care of with the trippy connection those two have to one another. Seriously... I have come such a long way. Right? From 'nothing that isn't REAL can be written in the story.' Insisting that it needs to be realistic.... to researching different magical powers to allow these two to have now that they are entwined. 😏🤔
> 
> So there you are. Hope this helped clear up some stuff. Let me know whatcha thought!


	56. Bye-Byes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… So, part of this got written in a sleepless haze. And I had to go back and edit… a lot of it… because shockingly the things you think sound PERFECT when exhausted…. Actually, sound like I put them in a blender of absurdity after you’ve slept. 100% would not recommend this to other writers. MAYBE SLEEP FIRST! Just a tip there. Also, a big thank you to Dragonicous who volunteered to help me edit this chapter. Seriously, happily volunteered to help just because and worked with me all yesterday on it. Despite english being her second language, i was NOT surprised to find Dragonicous' english grammar was better than mine. There is a REASON I majored in Psychology and NOT English... that would be one of them. LOL. Plus, it helped her english learning skills and I was more than happy to facilitate this. Likewise, it was a huge weight off my mind knowing that if Dragonicious understood what i was writing, all of you native english speakers had zero excuse not to understand this chapter as well. So yea… thanks for being patient and all that jazz while i wrote and edited this to kingdom come. Soooooo..... enjoy 56 and let me know what you thought!!! <3

“CLARKE!” Lexa screeches in a panicked almost hysterical voice. It sends waves of fear through Clarke all at once as the blonde launches out of the chair she was peacefully sitting in. Frantically running to her wife, only to find her attempting not to gag holding an unclean Manny 2.0. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ! Lex!” Clarke hisses holding her heart and attempts to get it to start beating again. “I thought you were hurt or dying!” She huffs. Though, Lexa doesn’t seem to hear this at all. 

“I found this with my BARE foot, Clarke!” Lexa shrieks shivering as Clarke just stares at her. 

“Okay?” Clarke mutters not really grasping this level of emotion associated with that statement. 

“How have you NOT cleaned this yet!?” Lexa screeches causing a smirk from her wife. 

“Is this like… a trick question… or?” Clarke chuckles as Lexa groans and throws her head back. “And that is literally coated in YOU. Why are you so grossed out? You were like… just joking about sending one of those looking JUST like that to Bellamy the other day…” She voices furrowing her eyebrows. 

“I was teasing!!!” Lexa sighs walking the offending object to go clean in the bathroom. 

“Wait… so you aren’t actually going to do it?” Clarke asks following her wife and watching her wash the dildo. 

“Of course not. I decided that after hearing you explain the Skai skat (sky boys) habit of lewd social talk. I do not like it when my own people do this. There is no way I am going to send this to ANYONE when I know that will just fuel that figurative fire for people to talk. Nor do I want to allow ANYTHING we do in these sacred intimate moments together to be known to anyone but us. I liked how you voiced what we do staying between us and I agree with it.” Lexa explains continuing to lather and rinse repeatedly. 

“Huh…” Clarke hums sorta stunned. “So… is this one of your compulsive cleaning things… or?” She mutters. 

"I am attempting to prevent either of us from getting sick while using these. Just like how I wash my hands and brush my teeth before we are intimate. And insist you do the same.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes at her wife. 

“From a dildo?” Clarke voices with both eyebrows raised. 

“I assume so. It is common for those newly entwined, or bounded by heart to get sickness in intimate places.” Lexa hums casually as she washes the object meticulously. Clarke looks at her with wide eyes. Jaw now on the floor as she begins to unpack this. 

“How the fuck did I miss this?” Clarke gasps not even changing her expression, much to Lexa’s amusement. 

“Who the hell knows!” Lexa chortles. “You really do have the most disgustingly filthy habits for someone who studied medicine so much.” She teases. 

“I know. Mom said that too. A lot.” Clarke deadpans which doesn’t help Lexa to stop laughing. 

“Ahhhh… So that is why you get so much JOY out of it?!” Lexa cackles in realization as Clarke nods excitedly. 

“You are right though… I can’t believe I didn’t connect this. Females get Urinary Tract Infections MUCH easier than males because of their shorter urethra. Of course, we should be careful with our increase in sexual intimacy!” Clarke rants furiously at herself. Lexa is too busy looking in sheer confusion to what the fuck her wife just said. It takes a couple minutes for Clarke to look at her wife to realize just how incredibly lost Lexa is by these medical terms before she stops. “Oh right… uhh… hold on… how do I explain this… okay so the thing inside us that holds our pee, it is called a bladder. There is a tube that connects that sac to the outside of our body. Or uhh… the hole where your pee comes out of. Anyway, we call that hole, or tube the Urethra.” She explains patiently. 

“Huh… disgusting… but noted,” Lexa mutters in a nod as Clarke smirks and continues. 

“In males this tube from their ‘pee sack/bladder’ to the outside of their bodies and their ‘pee hole/urethra’ is LONGER. A lot longer. For us females, this tube is a lot shorter. Therefore, we tend to get infections in our ‘bladder/pee sack’ more often than males.” Clarke continues in a full medical rant. 

“Okay. I officially understand why they named those something other than pee sack and pee hole.” Lexa blanches as Clarke chortles at her face. 

“Noted… Anyway, because of this the bacteria that can make us sick. Like on that dildo you are washing, can reach our bladder much easier and quicker. It is actually quite rare for males to get infections like that. Though it is VERY common for women to get one on their honeymoon, according to Mom.” Clarke shrugs as Lexa nods in understanding. 

“Yes, we have discovered this trend too. Well, Nyko and Amma have. We do not have a word for it as you seem to. But it makes sense by what you are explaining by what we have found as well. That is why I have been so cautious. Both Nyko and Amma warned me of this. And I promised both I would be cautious.” Lexa reveals with a smile. 

“They did?” Clarke grins. 

“Of course, they are rather protective over you… both of us really.” Lexa grins back. “You know… all of this Skaikru medical knowledge must be why your mother seemed to click so well with Nyko so quickly and vice versa. She was really intrigued by the start about the herbs, and or medical knowledge according to Amma and Nyko.” She hums almost thinking out loud. 

“Makes sense. Herbs are more abundant than our drugs. We must ration them a lot because of this. If we intermixed ours with yours it would be a lot better and easier to treat things.” Clarke nods in agreement. 

“Perhaps then we should consider allowing your mother to stay with Nyko and Amyee once she is released from her punishment. It would help solve our problem of where she should go since we are reluctant to allow her back in Skaikru immediately. It would allow her to continue using her medical skills, and for both of them to learn from each other. It is actually something Amma, Aymee, and Nyko have all spoken to me separately about.” Lexa chuckles in amusement as Clarke grins hearing this. “They all prefer this choice simply because it allows Nyko and Amyee to watch your mother carefully. All three are apparently hesitant to even allow your mother near you again until Aymee and Nyko give the official approval to your mother being ready to do so.” Lexa reveals with a smirk. Clarke has THE BIGGEST grin on her face hearing this. She was really liking this protection thing a lot nowadays. Especially since she was now able to clearly see the love included in this action.

“How did you respond when you spoke with each of them about this?” Clarke asks curiously as Lexa dries the object off and begins to walk it to the nightstand drawer. 

“That I would discuss with you first, to see what you thought of the matter. We have quite a bit of time before this happens and we need to set something in action anyhow.” Lexa smiles, turning to hug her love after freeing up her hands. 

“I like it. It is a good idea to have mom stay with them.” Clarke nods with a smile, snuggling into Lexa happily. 

“And Bellamy will have one hell of a rude awakening when this happens. Nyko, Amyee, Valriya, AND your mother.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke smirks. 

“Good, he deserves it. But I don’t really care either way.” Clarke shrugs as Lexa looks down at her surprised to hear this. “I was serious before. I am done with him, Lex. Bellamy made it blatantly clear that he doesn’t deserve the space to occupy in my mind anymore. So, I refuse to allow him that luxury anymore. I know Valriya can handle it and will ask for help if she needs it. I care and love Octavia. She occupies my mind. But he lost that right.” She explains resolutely as Lexa grins at her proudly. 

“That was VERY well said, hodnes!” Lexa voices in approval. “So, what were you going to do if I decided to send that to Bellamy?” She frowns at her wife. 

“It was your decision. You have like 2000 reasons why you do ANYTHING. I knew if you decided to do it, it was for a damn good reason other than your own satisfaction of making him squirm. No matter how fun that may be.” Clarke shrugs. This makes Lexa smile hearing this as her wife chuckles. 

“What if we speak to Indra when we return home, hodnes (love)? You know, about doing this for the rest of the prisoners. Allow Indra and other Trikru elders to judge who is ready and who isn’t. They can keep the rest of Skaikru informed every step of the way. That way it allows them to feel they oversee their fate as well. Plus, permits them to feel a bit safer in their home without the constant worry of the troublemakers.” Lexa thinks out loud. 

“I would be interested to hear what the rest of Skaikru says. I like it, to be honest. I trust Indra. She will know who will cause trouble or not. Will it be okay to hold THAT many troublemakers in the same area though?” Clarke worries. 

“Oh, they wouldn’t. They have contacts all over the clans. WE can send one to each clan if we so chose. Indra, the Trikru elders, and Komfoni know better than that. Plus, Trikru is large. Not just TonDC. They can choose to send them outside of TonDC to a smaller Trikru village.” Lexa assures as Clarke nods. 

“I would let Indra and Komfoni judge first and foremost. But I think I like the idea of sending them outside of Trikru. Only if Komfoni and Indra trust whom they are being sent to though. That way the other clans can feel included. I don’t want them to think we are purposely leaving them out if they would like to help. BUT they need to know EXACTLY what they are getting into.” Clarke voices honestly. 

“That is a good idea. We can run it by Komfoni and Indra when we get home.” Lexa hums kissing the top of Clarke’s head as they stand there in each other’s arms. 

~~~

As the week goes on, Polis gradually transforms back to its original state. Both stages are disassembled and the lumber is returned to be repurposed for something else. The pergola is carried over to the Polis gardens off the markets. Gated off and quiet in nature. It is a fond place people go to relax or simply to grow various flowers or vegetables if they so wish. The arches are largely kept in place and people around Polis work with the gardeners to grow vine flowers. Allowing this beautiful decoration to continue years to come in commemoration of this momentous occasion with their Hedas.

People slowly started to pack up and make their trek back home. Tents are gradually disassembled and supplies returned to their original locations. The prisoners and a large part of Trikru leave to head back home. Mainly the prisoners, who are immediately returned to the camps the day after the Hedas left. Bellamy and Valriya are also quick to leave with both skaigonakru guards who will stay with her to care for the boy until Aymee and Nyko return home later that week. Indra and Octavia, Nyko and Aymee as well as Roan, Talo and Larson are all waiting for the hedas to return home. Therefore, as Polis empties and all that remains are the handfuls of Trikru and Azgeda. They are all relocated to the tower, allowing their tents to be taken down and supplies to be transferred back. 

Most of the delinquents and their siblings are helping to build Hedas’ new bathroom right along with the natblida. Therefore, they are also staying until the Hedas return from their bonding week just to behold their surprised faces when they see what they’ve worked so hard on. Especially after both Heda’s gave specific instructions to allow them to surprise the tower family the minute the bathrooms were done, regardless if they were back from their bonding week or not. Simply understanding the necessity the family had for this upgrade. Therefore, when they did the final reveal, all the natblida and older goufa automatically INSISTED to help with their Hedas’ upgrade as well. Even Fei and Oxyte chipped in without hesitation.

When Komfoni explained to Raven what the Hedas did to upgrade the goufa floor bathroom. The girl asked to see it so she could understand what all the excitement was about. It was just a bathtub after all. Though when she saw the size, it stunned even her as she looked at Komfoni baffled. Plus, they had TWO of them. One seemed quite shallow for the younger kids, it seemed. The other was ‘full size’ as Komfoni and Amma explain to her. 

“How do you get enough water to fill these?” Raven asked curiously. 

“We collect the rainwater at the top of the tower.” Nann smiles, understanding the girl’s intelligence came with fervent curiosity. 

“Really? Can I see it? Is that… um… is that allowed? I just haven’t seen anything like this before. Something so simple yet effective…” Raven attempts to explain as both chuckles with a nod. 

“Of course, we have been waiting for you to ask actually.” Nann chuckles and leads the girl up to the roof of the tower. “The rain is collected via the gutters on the side of the tower here. It runs down to the basement floors where multiple leveled tanks are stored as a collection. The water then gets pumped up with the hand pumps, such as the one in your bathroom.” 

“What the hell is the massive fucking candle for?” Raven mutters a bit dumbfounded. 

“It represents the reign of the current Heda. The only time it is changed is when the fight ends for a current reigning Heda. We used to put something in it to burn a smokey red to signal the fall of one reign and the beginning of the next. It used to signal the beginning of something we called the conclave before Lexa changed this. Now this flame is used to indicate the presence of a Heda in residence. The flags we hang at the entrance of the Tower indicates which Heda is home.” She explains casually as Raven nods. 

“How many total?” Raven asks looking up at Komfoni. 

“Four. Blood red color flag represents Heda Lexa, the same color as her sash. A royal blue flag with a white stripe indicates Wanheda Clarke. A solid black flag with a single red stripe is Headsis Luna. Lastly, mine is silver. As you can see this states Luna and I are in residence. Lexa and Clarke are not.” Nann describes patiently.

“Right… because you’re like the Head grandma, or whatever…” Raven voices in thought nodding in understanding what Komfoni said. 

“Of sorts, yes. I guess you could describe me like that.” Nann chuckles with a smile. 

“Can I see where you store all the water?” Raven asks excitedly. 

“Of course, my dear.” Nann chuckles with a smirk as they make their way back down to the elevators. The entire bottom floor is occupied with a large water tank. 

“Holy… you weren’t kidding…” Raven exhales with wide eyes. “If you dig down below the floor, you could expand your collection storage size many times over.” She states simply as Komfoni looks at with wide eyes. Turning to the gona tailing them she looks at him. 

“Would you go get Luna for me? I would like her to hear this.” Komfoni requests as the skaigonakru nods. 

“And Monty if you can. He is great at stuff like this.” Raven requests as the man smiles and nods. When the two make their way down from the Hedas’ bathroom. Raven and Nann are exploring the floor around the tank carefully. 

“Sup, Rae?” Monty hums climbing down. 

“This is where they collect all their rainwater.” Raven relays. 

“They should dig down so they can expand it more,” Monty states immediately, causing Raven to turn smirking at Nann triumphantly. 

“That’s brilliant,” Luna exclaims wide-eyed at Nann who chuckles with a nod. 

“Did you know, Monty there is this GIANT fucking candle on the top of the tower. Stays lit 24/7.” Raven hums as Monty looks at her wide-eyed. 

“OH, THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!” He gasps excitedly fervently beginning to whisper to her in nerd language neither Luna nor Nann understand. 

“Can some please translate from nerd to like… English?” Luna deadpans as both Monty and Raven turn to her chuckling. 

“We can use the HEAT of the flame on the roof to heat this water. Allows HOT water to run straight to tubs or wherever else you want.” Raven simplifies as both look at her stunned. 

“How?” Nann asks doubtfully. 

“Pipes,” Monty explains simply. The two continue to explain the concept of how to work the water back up the tower via pipes that will be laid carefully around and in the flame. The heated pipes heat the water and allow it to run down to its determined location. Putting a valve turn on each pump allows different tanks to be used. One for plain cold. Another for the water heated within pipes at the top of the tower. 

“Can you two make plans for this?” Luna asks quickly. 

“Of course, easy,” Raven replies as Monty nods in agreement. 

“I’m talking detailed. With every single detail explained entirely.” Nann voices understanding what Luna is asking. 

“You want to show Lexa and Clarke?” Raven asks with a grin.

“Yes. They would need to approve before we do anything. But Lexa is picky. EVERYTHING needs to be detailed meticulously. I’m talking about the number of supplies you will need. The amount of work you suspect this to take to complete. Even how many people you will need to use to accomplish this.” Luna warns them as they both nod. 

“We can do that. We are used to the counsel. Trust me, the council was WAY picker than even Lexa.” Raven mutters as Monty’s eyes grow wide and nod fervently. 

“At least Lexa isn’t an evil maniacal, sadistic narcissist like the council was. We won’t have to write it through that whole ‘this is how it will benefit you’ angle now.” Monty hums as Raven smirks at him. 

“True.” Raven chortles with a nod. Luna and Nann look at the girl with wide eyes. “Look... I may be cautious of her. But I am not an idiot.” Raven huffs offendedly. “And Sky council level evil is unmatched to almost EVERYONE. Those who qualify are already in the camp anyway.” She mutters, rolling her eyes as both chortles at her. Monty nods in agreement that has them laughing harder at this. 

“Come on, Rae! Let’s go tell my Noni and Nomi about this! They will be ecstatic!” Monty grins excitedly. 

“I can get them for you, so two can get started on the plans in Raven’s quarters.” Luna hums as they smile in agreement with this. Already off in nerd land discussing with one another as Nann follows behind smirking at them. 

~~~

Lexa really seemed to dive right into the journaling thing with both feet. Just as Clarke suspected she would. The two spent quite a bit of time entangled in each other, one writing, the other sketching. The blonde was careful never to ask about what she was writing. Taking lessons from how Lexa treated her when she was sketching even as a strikon (little one). Allowing her wife to bring it up if she wanted to talk about something. Never pushing or prying if she wasn’t ready. Clarke knew how therapeutic this was for Lexa and she was happy to give her space where it was needed. They continued to go out when the sun began to shine through the clouds. Especially the closer it got to leaving and Lexa seemed to juggle her time between writing and packing them. Honestly, her wife seemed to be having a lot more fun than Clarke had honestly seen ANYONE have while packing. The amount of folding she did was getting absurd. It was quite amusing though, she had to admit. Which was EXACTLY why Clarke made it her personal mission to drag her absurd wife outside THE VERY SECOND the sun was out, even more so nowadays with the varying aspects of things one could technically consider to be clothing. Today though, Clarke was not even going to bother with this. Quietly putting her sketchbook down the second she sees the sun shining. Sneaking over and with zero forewarnings to her wife. Promptly throws Lexa butt naked over her shoulder screeching like a lunatic. Then turns and marches right out to the lake. Lexa is hissing death threats and expletives so damn loud. Clarke SWEARS Polis could hear them by now. 

“No one is here. Calm down.” Clarke chortles climbing down the stairs still patting two naked cheeks. 

“CLARKE! WE DON’T KNOW THAT!” Lexa screeches desperately. 

“Lex, did you or did you not threaten skaigonakru with bodily harm if they allowed ANYONE including themselves to approach us…. ONLY permitting them to do this in cases of EXTREME emergencies?” Clarke voices casually still climbing down the stairs. 

“Well… umm… yes… but…” Lexa protests squeaking when a hard slap lands on her butt. 

“Then problem solved.” Clarke cheers walking right out in the sunlight without either wearing a stitch of clothing. “Such a shame though… would be fun to show off this cute bubble butt of yours!” She gushes, spanking them fervently as she feels the heat of her wife’s blush over her shoulder. 

“CLARKE!” Lexa shrieks mortified feeling the sun on her ass. Her wife though, doesn’t even stop as she walks right over through the long grass to the lake. A LOUD SHRILL SCREAM is all Lexa can get out before she is unceremoniously thrown right in. Clarke then waits, making sure to dive-bomb her wife with a HUGE splash the second the brunette head surfaces. Now coughing and sputtering as Clarke chortles in amusement. Splashing each other and laughing as they play fight. Dunking and groping underwater for hours like a couple of goufa. Lexa honestly couldn’t remember having this much fun since she was a child back in Trikru. Even going about teaching Clarke some of the games they would play. Building certain things to see if they float. Then raced each other across the water. Usually causing everyone to fall in the water. Building mud castles and then washing off in the lake. Then, of course, the swimming races with various twists. Not surprisingly, the mermaid races are one in which the blonde is GREAT at. Winning each time and cheering for herself with so much excitement it has Lexa chortling. Eventually, they end up laying out in the long grass by the lake together. Side by side letting the sun dry them as they idly skip rocks and talk. 

“You think the natblida are okay with everyone leaving?” Clarke asks curiously, plunking in another rock.

“Oh, I am sure they are fine. Amma is used to distracting them one way or another. Plus, Octavia will still be there too.” Lexa reminds her, helping settle Clarke’s worry. Picking up a rock next to her and skipping it with ease. 

“Did you convince Roan and Talo to stay until we get back?” Clarke questions just to make sure. It makes Lexa grin knowing exactly whom she was asking this for. Watching her wife sink another rock to the bottom of the lake. 

“Yes. I did. They agreed without much argument.” Lexa chuckles, picking up another near her and skipping it across the water.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Clarke sighs in relief. Picking up the first rock her hand touches and tosses it in without much thought. Her jaw almost falls off her face when she watches it skip twice across the water before sinking in. “I DID IT!! I DID IT! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!” Clarke screams, jumping up in disbelief as Lexa grins at her. 

“I DID!!! I SAW THE WHOLE THING!! QUICK! TRY IT AGAIN!” Lexa cheers, now on her feet next to her wife. Unable to stop the contagious excitement from her wife making its way into her too. The blonde does the EXACT same thing. Seriously. Lays back down and picks up the first rock she finds. Tossing it in the identical same way she did before. Lexa is the first to shriek in elation this time. Jumping up and down in sheer celebration to her love’s accomplishment like she just conquered a mighty beast instead of skipped her first rock. Not that Clarke can argue much considering she did the EXACT same thing the second she saw it skip again. Yelling in glee at the top of her lungs and hugging her wife as they jump in celebration together. 

They stay outside until their stomachs begin to protest and head back inside. Continuing to skip rocks and cheer whenever Clarke skips them again. Even getting more than one skip regularly now, quite proudly too. Clarke helps Lexa make dinner for the both of them out of what is leftover in the baskets. All of which have been consolidated to one at this point. Empty baskets have been repurposed to hold things for Skaigonakru to run back to Polis. Technically she had been instructed not to worry about this. Just to pack on the horse what they originally brought to the treehouse. Everything else would be taken back to Polis by Skaigonakru after they left. But it is Lexa and unsurprisingly she just couldn’t resist. They sit leaning against one another as they eat and watch the sunset over the horizon. They do the dishes together like always. Clarke drying and Lexa washing each spoon, plate, and cup to utter perfection. It’s funny just how soothing the simple routine of cleaning after they eat each meal is for Clarke. 

The cleaning adventures continue even after they finish the dishes. Thanks to Lexa running a bath for her and Clarke as soon as they are done. Not that Clarke is surprised in the least by this. She was anticipating it and helps her wife do so. Putting stones in the fire and pumping the water up from the lake to pour into the tub. They take turns washing each other in the hot bubbly water. Scrubbing scalps almost in this, ‘who can spoil whom more’ challenge. Clarke EVEN shampoos Lexa’s hair TWICE just as she prefers after being in the lake. She’d long stopped questioning these little inclinations of her brunette wife. Simply accepting that Lexa more than likely had a good reason to do this just, like everything else. Plus, with Lexa’s heightened senses it wasn’t all that shocking she favored this. Never arguing when Lexa shampoos her hair twice as well. Meticulously she applies the conditioner over each brunette ringlet and runs the comb through it delicately. Long after being clean, they lounge together in the steaming bubbly water.Massaging muscles carefully until the temperature drops in a way it finally spurs them to get out. They carry on this pampering contest even after getting out of the water. Drying one another off, gently working through tangles and rubbing lotion on skin. 

They end up cuddling together by the fire in each other’s arms. Letting the warmth of the fire to dry them gradually. Kissing temples tenderly without words spoken for quite some time. Just happy in this moment of time with one another. 

“Can we try something?” Clarke whispers out of the blue. 

“What?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“Do you trust me?” She asks with a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

“Of course.” Lexa nods without hesitation and Clarke stands pulling Lexa with her. Moving them in front of the fire and wrapping her arms around her wife. Swaying in front of the firelight together both wrapped in robes. Hair still wet from their bath as they slowly turn in circles together. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Clarke whispers with a grin as Lexa chuckles resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. 

“I don’t hate it,” Lexa admits, allowing Clarke to lead them around the room. Humming some random tune as they go. When she spins Lexa, laughter erupts that takes Clarke’s breath away. Grinning at her wife and stealing kisses as she pulls her back in. “Where’d you learn this?” She whispers to her wife in wonder. 

“Saw mom and dad do it once in the living room when they thought I was asleep.” Clarke grins as Lexa smiles against her wife’s skin. 

“I approve.” Lexa chuckles as they sway and turn into the night. Making their way to the bed slowly as Clarke continues to hum and sway. Feeling the smiles of her wife as they move. She does one last spin and holds on to a well placed loop to unravel the package of her dreams. Lexa spins back into her arms naked as the robe falls from her shoulders. Clarke smiles and lays her wife down sweetly on their bed. 

“Lexa kom Trikru, love of my life and soul.” Clarke hums as she pulls off her own robe and crawls to her wife. Love dancing in her clear blue eyes that leaves green eyes wide open. “You leave me breathless, with how beautiful you are. Every minute of every day. Inside and out. From the moment you open those gorgeous green eyes with those little sleep crusties.” She grins as Lexa throws her head back and laughs. “With morning breath kisses and all. You are stunning to me, baby.” She assures crawling on her wife and holding her delicately in her arms. Face to face in the soft furs. “The most tender-hearted, caring woman in all the clans, who for so long had to pretend. With every ounce of her being. That she was fierce. Unemotional. Callus. Because of how much you cared for your people.” She whispers, kissing the leaking tears from her wife’s cheeks. 

“From the first moment, I saw you in that tent, my love. You had me enamored. Spinning that stupid knife.” Clarke huffs as Lexa chortles loudly at this declaration. “God… you have NO idea, babe. I was standing there watching you spin this absurd knife on your damn finger. And you know what was going through my head?” She asks as Lexa shakes her head cackling. “Page 644 of the general surgery book that instructs how to sew a finger back on a hand. Just in case you slipped and cut your damn finger off.” She smirks as Lexa snorts out in laughter before she can help it. “This person, I was supposed to hate. Loathe. Sent people to kill my own. Everyone back at camp repeatedly told me how evil you were. And the first moment I saw you. I just couldn’t do it.” She admits openly as Lexa grins at her. “And even though it took us a bit… to find this groove of ours. To stop being idiots and hurting each other.” She continues as Lexa smirks in wordless agreement. “I know now, baby. That first moment our eyes met in that tent. My soul knew you were my home. Because it’s the same feeling I get each time I look at you today.” She whispers as a single tear escapes from Lexa’s eyes. “You are my home. And I will forever be grateful for you baby. For loving me when I wasn’t lovable. Ignoring the pain and hurt I was throwing at you. Seeing past that angry shell of a person and right into the lost, brokenhearted girl. Nurturing me back to health. Holding me each step of the way. You fucking taught me how to poop in a goddamn toilet.” She exclaims, shaking her head as Lexa erupts in a loud cackle. “Like… baby… I can’t top that.” She huffs wide-eyed as Lexa is chortling. 

“But holy fuck… am I gunna try. Every single day. With every breath.” She promises leaning over and kissing her wife tenderly. Showing her adoration to this beautiful soul she is blessed to be entwined with. Kissing down that tan neck and sucking on a nipple. Sneaking hands down into her favorite place on earth and runs them through those silky folds. All while eyes are locked on one another to watch each emotion as it passes on her lover’s face. Every expression, squeak, and little tiny gasp that escapes those kiss swollen lips. Love and passion dancing between them like electricity… like a raging untamed wildfire. Building and bubbling further and further. God, Clarke can’t get enough of this woman. She needs all of it. Every single part of her. Like she was an addiction. A drug. Her drug. Her Lexa. Thrusting into her wife’s folds as Lexa claws at her pale naked back. Arching her back with that, head thrust back screaming out in ecstasy. Then… oh then Clarke smirks. Pulling out RIGHT as she knows her wife is close. RIGHT THERE. About to tip over and cascade down into that sheer bliss. Her sweet, beautiful wife gapes at her, almost pained physically by this. Clarke kisses those lips sweetly for assurance, all while her hands are pulling out Manny 2.0 in the bedside drawer. When Lexa’s eyes see it, a wide grin spreads quickly across her face. Nodding in excitement as Clarke works it on her hips and tightens the straps. 

“I want you just like this, baby. I want to see you. My hot smoldering brown sugar.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear as she works the dildo through her wife’s dripping folds. The simple action has Lexa’s hips following hypnotically already under their spell. Cute little whines and mewls are already escaping like Lexa’s body KNOWS what’s coming. Clarke leans over and locks lips with her wife. Slipping in a tongue and the tip of the dildo at the same time. Lexa lurches and gasps into her mouth. Green eyes widen as that lip quivers at the feeling. Clarke never once leaves her gaze. Locked in and focused solely on this beautiful creature. Mind, body, and soul. Every thought, emotion, and feeling are one and the same. Clarke wraps her hands under her wife’s shoulder blades as Lexa arches for her. Cradling her like a cherished treasure. Slowly thrusting in until their hips slap. Both let out a wonton groan in unison at the blissful feeling of connection. Clarke quickly draws her hips back and slams back in as Lexa’s mouth falls open helplessly. 

It is like an explosion of euphoria. Like fireworks that go off in front of Lexa’s very eyes as Clarke watches in total rapture. So in love with this woman. She’d give her the world if she could. Gradually picking up the pace as she thrusts in and out of her stunning tan wife. Cradling her like a precious gift in her arms the entire time. Lips locked and lavishing kisses on her with eyes fixed on one another. It is more intimate than Lexa has ever experienced in her whole life. So full of love and adoration it is almost overwhelming. If it weren’t so smoldering hot in the very same breath. 

“Sing for me baby,” Clarke whispers, sucking on Lexa’s earlobe as she slams into that silky center. 

“UHHNNNNNNNN!!!” Lexa mewls piercingly loud. She can’t even help it if she tried anymore. It feels too good. Hands trembling as they clutch her wife’s pale naked back. Leaving DELICIOUS claw marks in their wake of pleasure. “UHNNNNN!!” Lexa shrieks so much louder it’d have Clarke grinning like a smug idiot if she weren’t so entranced right now. Lexa is all but nonverbal. Unable to form or think words as she screams out pants, and sounds. Scrambling for purchase on her wife’s back as she quivers in ecstasy. “AHHHHHHHH!!! UNNNNNNN!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“That’s right. Give it to me baby.” Clarke hums, pulling her wife’s bottom quivering lip as she continues to pound into her wet hot folds. Balanced on the edge of that precipice. Plunging in so hard both of their abs are not flexed and popped out dramatically. Clarke’s giving every single ounce of her strength to push Lexa over. Give her incredible wife as much pleasure as she can. It has Lexa shaking and all but squealing under her. Arching right up into her wife. Nipples dancing and playing with each other with each thrust. It's intoxicating. This moment. God, Clarke could just live here. She is certain of it. But, then. Oh, then Lexa falls. Screaming and bowing her back dramatically into her pale wife’s body as her senses are overtaken by bliss. Just pure white-hot ecstasy overtaking her. Head thrown back and curls cascading across the pillows. Proclaiming their love out to the heavens for all to hear. Skin still slapping skin. That look of absolute unadulterated pleasure. Climbing and climbing together. Holding onto one another like a prayer in the night. A blistering hot prayer of infectious captivation within each other. Hammering in repeatedly at a break necking speed that leaves her wife in a puddle and Clarke on the edge of her own rapture. Hips now sloppy and desperate to find what it needs. Lexa. All of Lexa. Every bit. Every single drop. Orgasm hitting both of them like a tidal wave leaving no survivors. Both shrieking and white-knuckling each other. Trembling and panting as Clarke collapses on her wife. 

It takes a solid five minutes for either of them to catch their breath. Neither verbal. It was that damn big. Clarke had never felt that before. And by the look of her wife, neither had Lexa. Hands shaking so much she can hardly get the dildo off her body. She gives up midway, having it dangling on one of her legs and just pulls Lexa to her breast. Still panting and sweaty herself but wanting to comfort her Lexa first. Both fall into an almost instant sleep tangled into each other. Only for Lexa to wake her wife up a couple hours later, delectably savoring her cunt. Mouth buried into her wife’s liquid gold and drinking it up. Clarke doesn’t even know or care if it’s a dream at this point. She just goes with it. Riding her wife’s face until those long as all hell incredible fingers plunge in. Fuck, she loses the very breath in her lungs. Gasping and screaming the pleasure her wife pours out in buckets onto her body. Taking no prisoners as she reaches over, mouth still licking up her wife’s folds. Grabbing Manny from the drawer beside them and strapping it on her damn body. NEVER ONCE stopping her licking of Clarke’s clit. AND holy fucking shit… is it the hottest thing Clarke has ever seen in her entire damn life. 

That grin. That devious god damn grin. Shit. It takes her. Almost as hard as the first thrust into her melting core. Slaps fill the room so loud she swears they can be heard for miles. Don’t even get her started on her screams. God, she can’t help it. They just fall out of her mouth. Suddenly understanding how Lexa couldn’t form words at this moment quite well. Finding herself in the VERY same position wordless grunts, and mewls are squealed in high pitched tones. As sweat drips down her wife’s breast Lexa leans over still pounding. Licking it up and never once leaving her wife’s gaze. Clarke’s legs now draped over Lexa’s shoulders helplessly. Slamming in so deep it has her toes curling and breasts bouncing. And fuck. The second she feels Lexa’s latch on her breast. Teasing her nipple relentlessly as she hammers away at her center. That’s it. That is all it takes to shatter. Wide-open for her wife. Leaving no question. Screaming her wife’s name deafeningly, who never once stops her thrusts. Taking her again and again. Same ride of euphoria together. Entwined and not letting go anytime soon.

~~~

They wake up in a tangle of limbs, furs, and bedsheets the next morning. Giggling at the state of the bed and each other after last night’s escapades. Neither can remember how many rounds they went back and forth on each other before falling asleep but it doesn’t seem to matter now. Tender morning kisses are exchanged and Clarke gets up to pee. Groggily stumbling to the bathroom. It makes Lexa smile at their routine now. How Clarke always gets first pee rights when they wake up together. It is like a little unspoken rule between them and she loves it. The monotony of it all. Even if it is just for a little while longer. Lexa in the meantime puts the kettle on the fire for their tea and begins to ‘fix’ the bed. Pillows and furs were either haphazardly thrown or had fallen onto the floor, at least by the looks of it now. Without a word spoken, they switch places as Clarke attempts to find where the fuck her pillow went, now in her fluffy robe for warmth. It has her chortling when she finds it all the way across the room. Not having a clue on why or how her pillow got there. When Lexa reemerges, she finishes making a tea tray and snorts when she finds her wife has completely given up on fixing the bed. She must admit, Clarke did pretty well without any tea in her. Definitely lasted longer than Lexa thought she would. Handing her cute sleepy wife her teacup, Lexa sips her own and goes around the room to retrieve furs, pillows, and blankets. Easily rearranging them as nothing had even happened last night, before Clarke can even finish her cup of tea. Clarke grins groggily as Lexa climbs into her arms petting the soft fabric on Lexa’s robe with a smile. They 100% will be taking these back home with them. It was already decided. Not a clue on what fabric it was made of but Clarke was smitten with it already. Lexa refills Clarke’s cup and hands it back, without a word. Silently lounging in each other’s arms while they drink their morning tea and watch the view out of their window. It only takes Lexa about 2 cups to meander to the kitchen to sort through what they have left in their supplies to make them breakfast. Clarke watches until her 4th cup before she wanders over. Asking if Lexa can show her how to help, since Clarke honestly doesn’t have a clue on how to do any of this. 

It makes Lexa smile as she patiently teaches her wife how to cook various things. Arranging the tray with the remaining of the bread she made earlier that week. They eat the last of the bacon and eggs as well, and Lexa shows Clarke how to make fresh orange juice. Clarke finds this process fascinating and declares herself the official juicer. Lexa personally thinks this is due to how messy this tends to get. They take their time eating breakfast in bed together and discussing various things to do that day. Clarke offers to help pack with Lexa. It has the brunette smiling knowing full well that Clarke would rather eat worms then help organize or clean anything. 

“Alright… how about you…” Lexa hums as Clarke’s eyes grow about as big as saucers full of panic and horror. Not at all expecting Lexa to ACTUALLY want help with this. Lexa throws her head back and laughs as Clarke frowns at her realizing she was teasing. 

“That wasn’t funny!” Clarke protested holding her heart. “I thought I was going to have to help for a second there! My heart is beating so fast!” She whines in a little squeaky panicked voice as Lexa falls over herself. Clarke glares and pounces on her wife with a devious grin. Flipping her wife over and holding her over her knee with a stunned look on her face. 

“Holy shit that wor…. UMPH…” Clarke cheers only to be tackled by a rogue tan leg and toppled quickly. Lexa is laughing even harder now that Clarke is over her knee. “Wait!! Did I do that move right? Or did I mess it up somehow?” Clarke asks confused.

“You were close.” Lexa chuckles slapping her pale ass cheeks hard as a screech rings out. 

“What did I fuck up?” She grumbles trying to think back only to shriek as another slap lands. It's sad how used to this she is by now. Had she been attempting to do this even more on their honeymoon? Oh, fuck yeah. Had she been successful? Nope. Not once. Minus when they were having sex. But that was ONLY because Lexa allowed her to get that far. Clarke knew that VERY well especially with how she finds herself now. 

“You will learn it better if you figure it out yourself, hodnes (love). You know that.” Lexa singsongs pinching and groping her naked ass cheeks. Producing adorable squeals of protest that Lexa ADORES pouring out of her wife’s mouth. 

Needless to say, it takes another…. Hour before they actually get started on anything… but each other. Can Clarke sit comfortably? No. No, she cannot. Still begrudgingly drawing attempting to figure out that goddamn move. Lexa on the other hand is going around the room and packing things up. Skaigonakru and Nann assured her all she had to worry about was packing their horse with what they brought. Everything else would be carried back by the skaigonakru who would stop by the treehouse after they had left and carry the supplies back to Polis for them. Did this stop Lexa from packing for them anyway? Of course not. She does it happily until she has nothing left to organize and pack. Wandering back over to her wife and grabbing the journal to work on. Since it is their last full day here in the treehouse they lounge as much as they can. On the bed, the couch, the lake, the tub later that night. Trading off randomly between drawing/journaling, sex, making out, napping, and talking with one another about whatever was on their mind or heart. Lexa has been letting Clarke read the journal, especially if she isn’t sure about what she wrote. It offers a fresh perspective on what she was stuck on. Plus, they end up having some great conversations about it. Like the conclave, and what she wanted the striknatbildas to know about it. Part of her wanted to protect them from ever knowing this dark history. They were like her babies, there was no way Lexa could fathom purposely upsetting them. It was only when she discussed it with Clarke that she realized, eventually they would need to know about it. If they didn’t know, they couldn’t learn from it or prevent it from occurring again. 

“And relax, that doesn’t mean you have to IMMEDIATELY tell the three-year-old adorableness when we get home. You can wait until they are old enough and most importantly mature enough to be able to HANDLE that information. For now, just write it out in there. Start gathering your own thoughts about it so that when the time comes. You can be ready.” Clarke suggests sweetly that night. It has Lexa thankful for this woman all over again. The fact she didn’t have to do this alone anymore. It still shocked her at times. She’d done this SO LONG by herself. She wasn’t used to this option being there, everything different all of a sudden. So glad that Clarke wasn’t offended this was so hard for Lexa to figure out. Endlessly patient and never pushing Lexa to hurry or do better. Just understanding without question and letting Lexa set the pace. 

“Thank you, hodnes (love),” Lexa whispers, leaning into Clarke on the bed. 

“For what?” Clarke chuckles. 

“For being you. And for loving me.” Lexa smiles, kissing her sweetly. 

“Always, Lex.” Clarke smiles kissing her back. 

~~~

“CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT WAS A FLOWER FARM, LEX?!” Clarke raves excitedly from her seat on the horse. Had her wife PURPOSELY detoured to the farm JUST to appease her wife back there? You bet your ass she did. Lexa let them wake up slowly and leave when they were ready. There was no hurry here. Happily detouring for a bit just for the look on Clarke’s face. The elderly couple was beside themselves in excitement to see them. The sweet old man and his grandsons happily showed Clarke all over and explained each flower. Each herb, petal, and type of seed. Gave them a bag of all their variety of flower seeds as a wedding gift to the new couple. Clarke excitedly raved how she couldn’t wait to get back to Polis and teach all the goufa in the Tower school about this. Meanwhile, Lexa sat on the porch with the old komfoni and her daughter chuckling at her wife’s contagious excitement. 

“We stayed up on one of the surrounding hills. We could see your farm from above and she spent EVERY day trying to guess WHAT you were growing. Always telling me when she thought the tiny people were working.” Lexa relays with a smirk as they both chuckle hearing this. 

“Is it true she came from the sky?” the elder asks curiously with a twinkle in her eye. 

“It is. The kru lived among the stars in the sky for a long time. No flowers up there either. Hints her excitement.” Lexa explains as both nods in sudden understanding. 

“LEX! LOOK!” Clarke exclaims bouncing to her showing her the seeds. “We can do a whole lesson with the goufa on plants, botany, and farming with these!” She raves with glee. 

“Oh, that is an excellent idea, hodnes (love)!” Lexa hums immediately with a nod. 

“The natblida really?” The woman states surprised. 

“And the orphans of the clans. They live together like a big family now that the treasonous flame keeper is no more.” Lexa explains as all eyes widen hearing this. 

“Good. Those dears deserve it after what the horrible man did.” The komfoni nods proudly as Lexa grins at her. 

“It allowed Lexa to form the Tower school too. The clan orphans are all schooled with the natblida. Taught to read English, and get the same education as the natblida. The little nightbloods are given a chance to be real kids again. With friends and peers like everyone else in the clans. The orphans gain a good quality education from people who really care about them. You should see them now. Thick as thieves with each other.” Clarke brags chuckling. 

“That they are!” Lexa chortles with a nod. “In fact, the next time you come to Polis. We insist you stay at our Tower!” Lexa declares as all their eyes widen hearing this. 

“Yes! Please do! We can give you a tour! And you can teach the goufa about your flower farm!” Clarke nods excitedly. 

“Well, if you insist, Heda… Wanheda. It isn’t like we can say no.” The son chuckles with a shrug as the kids at his feet cheer and the elders chortle. 

“Did you know they have fresh lavender plants growing here!?” Clarke asks Lexa suddenly as the green eyes light up in excitement. 

“Really? Where?” Lexa immediately asks, standing and walking to the plants eagerly. 

“They are her favorite.” Clarke grins as the women chortle in understanding. Do they end up leaving with fresh lavender plants, and an entire other bag of JUST lavender seeds for them to grow? Oh, you better believe it. Clarke was already talking about finding a place to start their own garden as Amma did. 

“We have a greenhouse attached to the tower, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke looks at her in wonder. “But personally, I seem to remember my Nomi having her own little garden on our balcony as a child. As well as a larger one on the roof. Though I believe her personal favorite was the garden she started in the middle of Polis.” 

“Wait… your nomi started that? You never told me that!” Clarke exclaims with wide eyes. 

“Sha (yes). Solved anyone going hungry in Polis. Free food that is cared for by the community. Even made a little secluded flower garden too. It is one of my favorite quiet places to go to.” Lexa explains with a smile. They spend the rest of the ride talking about Lexa’s old memories of her Nomi and Polis. Eventually the antics she would get into with Sarai, Felix, and the rest of the gang. Even her fellow natblida has Clarke chortling with tears in her eyes. 

~~~

“Holy crap… it doesn’t even look like the same Polis…” Clarke exhales stunned as they begin to approach the gates. Zero tents anywhere. No corrals for all the horses haphazardly placed around the city walls to hold all the animals and carts. 

“Monin hou, Heda en Wanheda (Welcome home, Heda and Wanheda),” Greets one of the front gate gonas. Reverently bowing his head as they pass by him. Others do the exact same as they draw closer to them and the gates swing open. 

"The fuck he call you?” Clarke hisses causing Lexa to have to stifle a snort of laughter. Though when the horse finally walks in, they are both left gaping at how different the city looks from how they left it. “Shit… did they sleep at all?” She whispers mildly concerned as what looks to be the entire freaking city is lined up anxiously awaiting their return home. Lining the path to the stables cheering and taking a knee as they approach in an impressive display of respect. “Lex… I think they were expecting us...” Clarke whispers surprised. 

“What gave it away?” Lexa chortles in amusement as they slowly make their way further into Polis and near the stables. Dismounting as the stable hands approach to care for the horse and turning to offer a hand up to her wife. Clarke smiles and takes her wife’s hand as she swings down to the ground as well. Stopping to say hello and thank people for the well wishes as they gradually make their way to the tower. Gonas already unpacking their luggage to take up to their suite on the top floor. 

“Welcome home my dears!” Komfoni smiles hugging her girls warmly. Both grin ear to ear as they lean into their beloved elder standing beside Nyko and Aymee. Moving to hug both as well with huge grins almost off their face now. 

“Komfoni! I cooked almost the whole time!” Lexa excitedly informs her as the elder looks at her yongon impressed. 

“And I ate everything!” Clarke declares proudly, earning a chortle from all three. 

“Ahh… yes… That is my official station in the kitchen as well.” Nyko chortles, elbowing Clarke who grins. As they walk to the tower, they stop to say hello to the people they pass. Everyone greets their Hedas after returning from their bonding week excitedly. Wishing them well and handing them flowers. One little girl gives a cute picture of them both that have them smiling. 

“I am going to hang this up in our room. Is that alright?” Clarke hums crouching to the strikons level. The girl shyly nods, though her parents ensure she will be talking about this nonstop in the next few days. Once they make their way into the tower, Komfoni and Aymee update them on everything that happened while they were gone and likewise from both girls to them. Discussing how Lexa started journaling and Raven solved the last puzzle. Explaining in meticulous detail what the prize was and how much both got out of creating Raven’s idea of a puzzle. 

“Can you make it the top floor or do we need to make a pit stop on the way?” Nann asks knowingly to the blonde that has Lexa grinning. 

“Uhhhhh….” Clarke thinks shifting from foot to foot. 

“Pit stop it is,” Komfoni smirks, causing loud laughter from Lexa. Guiding them to the first-floor bathroom beside the elevator as Clarke rushes in gratefully. Both continue chatting idly to one another. Nann describes the complex puzzle concept the skai girl thought of and how successful it seems to already be for Irkt. Neither bat an eye when Clarke requests assistance by poking her head out of the door. Nann just rolls her eyes and walks in the bathroom without a second thought to help button the child back up. Patting her on the rump to go wash her hands and joining everyone outside again as she describes the clock puzzle excitedly to Lexa who is quite intrigued. 

“And it actually works?” Lexa hums with raised eyebrows. 

“Sha, the one Raven put together on display ticks and everything. You can even paint it however you want it. She fashioned the little wood pieces bare to allow someone to lacquer, or paint it however they want.” Nann explains as both look at her with raised eyebrows of interest. 

“We already got both of you one.” Aymee hums as both grin excitedly at her. 

“Yes, we figured Lexa could put it together and Clarke could paint it.” Nyko chuckles. 

“Oh, and Raven is already onto her next project with your friend Monty,” Nann smirks. 

“HAHA! Called it! She isn’t a fan of not being able to stay busy. A LOT like you Lex.” Clarke grins. 

“Yes, I have noticed this too.” Komfoni nods. “I’ve kept both of them busy by having them write up the plans and a formal proposal for you two. Sounds interesting. Luna and I were very impressed, to say the least.” 

“Monin hou, Heda em Wanheda,” Skaigonakru greets as they walk to their room. 

“Isn’t it weird how ‘welcome home’ sounds like ‘mornin’ hoe’?” Clarke voices suddenly as all three looks at her amused. “What? I thought it was funny.” She shrugs. 

“Why’s she greeting a garden tool?” Nann whispers back to everyone else as Lexa shrugs not having a clue. The girls walk straight to the table where the puzzle box is waiting for them. The elder chortles and clears her throat. “Not until you two help unpack everything.” She grins as both groans instantly just as they knew they would. 

“BOO!!!!” Clarke whines pouting in protest. 

“You totally put this here to lure us into working faster, didn’t you?” Lexa mutters in frustration as they are pulled into the bathroom by Nann. 

“WELCOME HOME HEDAS!!!” Oxyte, Zaera, Luna, Larson, natblidas, goufas, Amma, Rinta, Fei, Orlan, and every single one of the delinquents scream at the top of their lungs. Even Octavia is there standing right next to Indra and Sarai. Not to mention a bunch of maidens and gonas wanting to see their reaction. All of them are standing in their MASSIVE new tub set into the floor that all of them helped to build. What causes Lexa to smile is the big banner over all their heads and all the colored paper decorations. All of which look to be made by the goufa and natblida. The first screamed syllable triggered Clarke to JUMP straight up into Lexa’s arms with eyes as round as saucers. Screaming piercingly loud that sets off half the group into hysterical laughter. Lexa barely has time to catch the blonde missile starting to climb up her face. Blowing her freaking ears out with her shrill screeches. The delinquents are falling over each other right along with the skaigonakru and Indra. Luna was gone the second she saw the look of pure terror on Clarke’s face right along with Sarai. Even Amma and Fei are chortling at the look on Lexa’s face when Clarke fixes herself to the brunette’s face with zero warning. 

“What the ever-loving hell is wrong with you peopl… MERMAID TUB” Clarke shouts, interrupting her own damn self with a cheer of delight the VERY SECOND she figures out what they are standing in. “LEX! MERMAID TUB!!! THAT’S A MERMAID TUB!!” She yells blaringly loud, tugging on Lexa’s shirt just in case she doesn’t see this. Still in Lexa’s arms not having moved a muscle yet. 

“Child, you have to get off her face before she can see it.” Nann chortles in amusement as Clarke looks at her wife and hums in realization. Crawling down and dusting off her wife’s shoulders grinning at her as Lexa smirks at her crazy wife. Though when she looks around her eyes widen dramatically taking it all in. 

“Wait… you did all of this… in a week?” Lexa stammers in disbelief at all of them who grin at her proudly. 

“Well… we had a lot of help…” Zaera chuckles, amused at stunning Lexa like this. 

“… Clearly…” Lexa nods dumbfounded with her jaw on the floor. 

“Wow… that is a lot of people…” Clarke mutters as they begin to climb out from the rock steps. 

“Yea… there was some room so we also expanded your bathroom. Still allows the maiden hall and everything. But allowed for everything to fit without being cramped.” Orlan explains with a smile. 

“I said it was okay. So, shut up.” Luna deadpans right as Lexa opens her mouth. A ripple of laughter echoes at this especially as Lexa frowns at her bigganatbildasis. “Seriously… look at your wife petting the tub and tell me what you were about to lecture me about again.” Luna teases watching Clarke crawling into the tub. The very one people are STILL currently climbing out of. Squealing loudly and doing a little happy dance right in the middle of it with glee. It has Lexa chuckling and shaking her head. 

“THERE’S A MERMAID DOWN HERE!!!” Clarke squeals as Lexa raises her eyebrows and looks at the three in question. Not that they can get anything out before her psychotic wife comes to pull her in pointing at the ground excitedly. Sure enough, there is a mermaid figure created with carefully placed rocks that have Lexa chortling. 

“We thought her name for this was funny.” Orlan grins as the other two chuckles, nodding in agreement. 

“WE HAVE FISHES AND MERMAIDS IN OURS!!” Elisae cheers jumping up and down as both cackle looking at the three who grin proudly. 

“They insisted you get one too,” Lotan informs them with a laugh. 

“Melody shimmer bubbles magic mermaid the 12th!” Clarke declares regally.

“Where does she keep getting these from?!” Luna gasps in amazement, clapping in awe right along with Octavia and every single little goufa. 

“You guys are gonna have to live here now, aren’t you?” Rinta smirks amused and Lexa groans in realization. 

“At least she will be clean though, Heda.” Amma winks as Lexa hums with a nod. 

“I take it, all of you were pleased with our surprise for you?” Lexa hums with a grin. 

“Only YOU TWO would INSIST someone else be allowed to receive a replica of what was intended to be YOUR SPECIALLY DESIGNED WEDDING GIFT before even your own was constructed.” Amma chuckles shaking her head. 

“Of course, ours was a luxury. Yours was a need. It was easy.” Lexa summarizes. 

“This is true, my dear.” Aymee chuckles with approval, winking at Lexa. 

“And they left it up to us, to be honest.” Orlan shrugs. 

“I mean, once they showed us what tub you were bathing THAT many people in…. wow.” Zaera exhales with wide eyes. 

“Needless to say, it was obvious for all three of us.” Lotan chuckles. 

“Now which one of you is going to explain to Xander that it isn’t a gift JUST for him?” Amma smirks causing loud laughter as she explains the boy’s absolute fascination with them. 

“Seriously… instantly stops him from crying. It’s incredible.” Roan chortles, bouncing the little baby boy giggling wildly. 

“Okay. All of my kru… let’s give our Heda’s some time to unpack and adjust to returning back from their trip. Everyone gives bye-bye hugs and kisses!” Amma chirps as a hoard of kids whine ALL at once, setting off Lexa and Clarke in laughter. 

“Don’t worry guys. We will come to visit for bath time tonight. We want to see that tub in action!” Lexa assures as grins excitedly spread on all the little faces. 

“OH! ANDDD we even got all of you a little surprise on our way home.” Clarke hums digging in her backpack for a minute. Handing a bunch of seeds to Amma who blinks. “There was this INCREDIBLE flower farm down the valley from where we stayed. We rode by it on our way home. The family was REALLY sweet and gave us ALL these seeds for us to grow! Figured we could use them in a lesson on botany and farming.” Clarke smiles as Amma lights up. 

“Sha. We invited the family to stay next time they are in Polis. Asked if they wanted to teach the goufa about their flower farm.” Lexa grins as Amma gasps excitedly. 

“That would be incredible!” Amma nods happily.

“What’s botany?” Aden asks, confused. 

“Study of plants. Amma, I will be happy to help with lesson plans!” Monty grins excitedly. 

“His family lived in the section of the ship that grew all of our food,” Clarke explains with a smirk as Amma hums happily. Monty is already talking to Amma about activities on planting and letting the goufa see the seeds grow. While goufa are busy lining up to give both their Heda’s hugs and kisses. Marching back down to get back to lessons and playing before lunchtime or naps. It is by far the cutest little train either has seen. Especially since the delinquents happily get in line without question. 

“Was it awesome?” Jasper whispers the SECOND he gets close. 

“The treehouse? Oh, yea! Epic! The view was INCREDIBLE! You could see for MILES AND MILES!” Clarke gushes as both boys look at her confused. Shrugging their shoulders and walking off talking quietly to each other. 

“Smooth,” Octavia smirks, high fiving Clarke in approval. 

“Seriously though. I am using that next time they ask a stupid question.” Harper hums giving Clarke another high-five. 

“Also, the idiot name was their idea,” Monroe whispers as Clarke hums in realization. 

“Shocking…” Clarke deadpans. 

“We only agreed because it got them out of the freaking room,” Harper whispered with a smirk. 

“Hahhpah?! Roe-Roe! COME PWAYS!!” Elisae chirps, running in and dragging them out. 

“Wow… Erik didn’t even co…” Octavia mutters wide-eyed before a tiny figure bursts in. 

“’Aviahhs!? Comes!” Erik huffs bursting in and dragging her out as Indra and Sarai chortle.

“I’m pretty sure they think those two are their personal play people,” Sarai smirks coming to kiss both on the cheek. 

“It’s pretty adorable. I’m warning you now.” Aymee chortles with a nod. 

“Oh, and the maidens are already unpacking for you. So, come with us. Luna and I did a little something for you two while you were away.” Sarai hums as Lexa looks at Nann and Indra with wide eyes of panic. It has Clarke chuckling in amusement following happily with her panicked wife and Aymee in tow. Standing in front of their massive bed both look at Sarai confused. It literally looks EXACTLY the same. “Oh, stop looking at me like that and lay in the bed… will you!” She huffs exasperated as Indra chuckles amused. Lexa and Clarke do as they are told and lay in the bed, both looking at her like something magical is supposed to happen. “Now close your eyes.” She grins excitedly biting her lip and almost vibrating with excitement. Luna is like a silent cheerleader nodding with more excitement than should be deemed necessary in this situation. Lexa frowns at them suspiciously and looks at Indra and Nann first. 

“You will like it. I promise.” Indra chuckles. 

“Pretty clever if you ask me.” Komfoni nods as Amyee smiles in her approval as well. FINALLY, Lexa sighs and closes her eyes. Clarke had long since obeyed quite gleefully. They hear shuffles of feet and noises of something heavy being slid into place around the bed… since the bed moves each time they do that. Hushed whispers are being hissed fervently and faster movement from more feet fills the room. 

“Wait… are they running fast or did more people come in?” Clarke whispers frowning. 

“More people, hodnes.” Lexa chuckles smirking. 

“Well they better hurry up or I am gonna fall asleep.” Clarke hums with a satisfied sigh and snuggling up with Lexa. “OW!! SOMEONE HIT ME!” Clarke whines pouting as Lexa erupts in laughter knowing quite well who that came from. 

“No, we didn’t.” Sarai chirps casually. 

“YES, YOU DID! I FELT IT!” Clarke protests angrily. 

“Wow, Lex. Did you let her sleep at all during this past week? She is already imagining stuff!” Sarai hums as Lexa blushes but can’t help the laugh at the instant gasp of offense from her wife. Keryons (spirits), she can literally see the pout with her eyes closed that goes with it. 

“I changed my mind… Siblings fucking suck ass!” Clarke huffs, crossing her arms and attempting to glare with her eyes closed in random-ass directions not having a clue where Sarai is. 

“Tried to warn you, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles in amusement, hearing Sarai coming to slap her and slaps her older sister first before Sarai even reaches out her arm. She hadn’t even gotten that far yet. Just leaned over about to reach across to slap. Sending Komfoni, Aymee, and Indra into hysterical laughter at the look on Sarai’s face when that goes down. “I’m Heda, Sarai. I can see without my eyes what is around me and know when danger is approaching.” She smirks slapping her again from the opposite side as Sarai shrieks in frustration. “Nope, stay there hodnes (love). I got this.” Lexa hums casually slapping Sarai again in front of her now. 

“WHAT THE JOK?!” Sarai finally screeches out as Lexa cackles in triumph. 

“Are you done teasing your sister? Because we could use some help.” Aymee mutters with eyebrows raised. It has Lexa grinning like an idiot hearing her sister getting scolded. A detail that doesn’t go unnoticed by Nann and maidens who are chortling at her shit-eating grin. Though all of this melts away the second they are asked to open their eyes. Both jaws drop open as they find themselves in a canopy bed. Tree branches are now slotted into place and forked branches hold the tops of all four posts. Draped with linens and flowers that are pulled closed where it is just them inside the bed. It’s like a little sanctuary, just for them, that guards them from the outside world. 

“Cool huh?” Sarai askes poking her head in. 

“Seriously… you have no idea how long we spent on this!” Luna nods excitedly. 

“And if you look up…” Sarai leads as both look up and gasps in wonder. Mirrors were placed that showed the entire room, doors, and balcony so Lexa can be sure they are safe. 

“Those were an absolute… to put up…” Luna mutters with wide eyes as both chortles in amusement. Both able to see every maiden waving at them from various locations in the room. 

“We used your kinky mirror so you can do your weird security thing.” Sarai grins slyly as Lexa screeches and slaps her. While Luna about falls off the bed in laughter. 

“Sarai, I already told you that was what I BUILT into the bed to refract the sun to mimic it shining through the branches.” Indra sighs frustrated, rolling her eyes. 

“We know. But we bet each other it’d still make her blush like crazy.” Luna chuckles, high fiving Sarai in triumph as Clarke chortles loudly, also getting slapped. 

“This is incredible Lu!” Clarke grins laying back and watching the mirrors. 

“Believe it or not this was ALL Sarai’s idea.” Luna smiles as Lexa and Clarke both look at her stunned. Sarai just smiles and shrugs. 

“The longer I spent helping build the tub, the more I realized that your room is like a constant hub of maidens and gonas running in and out of your room. You two probably never have privacy… freaking ever!” Sarai huffs frustrated. 

“Which is when she teamed up with me. And I confirmed that it was in fact JUST that.” Luna nods. 

“And if there is one thing, I have learned with my houmon and raising a family of my own. It is that this bed that you share with your houmon… Your entwined, Lex.” Sarai says gently reaching out to hold her little sister’s hand. “That is sacred. The place you go to reconnect with each other. To shield each other from the outside world. This is where you will heal and love one another the most. Where your future kids will run to for safety in the night knowing love and security rests here. This needs to be your place of refuge. Your private little oasis. But… this… It just… it didn’t feel right. And as your older sister, I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t fix this.” Sarai smiles with a shrug. Lexa is already in tears before Sarai can finish. Clarke isn’t far behind with how incredible this gesture is. Not at all expecting this from Sarai or Luna whatsoever. 

“Plus, you can use the mirrors for your kinky sex time each night.” Luna grins as Lexa promptly shoves her off the bed. Not even releasing her hug from Sarai who is now chortling in laughter. 

“Umpf…. Rude!” Luna calls rubbing her butt. 

“So was your comment,” Lexa fires back, as Indra, Aymee, and Nann roar in laughter. 

“Thank you,” Lexa whispers softly, wavering through her tears. 

“Of course,” Sarai assures now tearing up herself. “Oh, and this gave the maidens time to fill your new tub. Luna also helped Octavia and I create water toys.” She grins as Clarke gasps excitedly. Falling out of the bed herself and scrambling to the bathroom as fast as she can. A cheer of delight rings out as both are now cackling, having no doubt what is going down. Clothes can be heard hitting the floor before either can get off the bed. 

“Dude… how is your ass whiter? You were supposed to get some sun!” Luna protests as a splash rings out. 

“Seriously… I don’t know what it is with Skaikru and their weirdness with bathing. But for some reason, bath toys fix it. Like with all of them. It’s absurd but works every time.” Sarai whispers as Lexa smirks with a nod as they get off the bed and look at Clarke happily playing with a couple of paddle boats and mermaids in the tub. Making dramatic noises from both that neither understand but it is keeping her occupied. It makes Lexa smile looking at all the balls and other toys floating on the surface. 

“Even with hair washing?” Lexa checks looking at Indra who nods with a smirk. “Huh… You made some for the goufa too right?” She asks as Sarai looks at her like that was the stupidest question on earth. 

“You can hardly fit them in the tub now.” Aymee chuckles elbowing Komfoni who nods with a chortle of her own. It has Lexa grinning in approval. 

“Started using them for swimming lessons too.” Luna grins at Lexa with a wink. With that, they leave the Hedas to bath together in their new tub and go back down to help with the goufa. Nann and Aymee both stay to wash their respective grandchild’s hair. 

“I thought you said people couldn’t see you naked or whatever absurdity that rule was?” Clarke quips glaring at her wife. 

“What part of, ‘she helped to birth me’ do you not understand?” Lexa deadpans. 

“You skaikru come out clothed or something?” Komfoni teases with a smirk as Aymee chortles before she can help it. 

“What’d Lexa look like?” Clarke asks excitedly, ignoring their teasing. 

“Like they all do when they’re born, child. Little screaming, wrinkled, red things until we finally clean them off.” Amyee chuckles. “I do seem to remember a full head of hair though.” She smirks. 

“Shocking,” Nann mutters, causing a snort of laughter from Clarke. It was hilarious how much easier washing Clarke’s hair is now. Like fucking magic it's absurd. ZERO protests. They just catch her when she is mid-battle between the mermaids and pirates. The best part is when Aymee is done she simply tells Clarke to go talk to the mermaid. The child squeals in joy and dives down, almost sending Lexa and Nann into a fit they’re laughing so hard.

~~~

Just as promised Lexa and Clarke get down and sneak into the bathroom with the maidens. Helping to fill the tub and set out towels… EVERYWHERE. And the toys… seriously… TUBS AND TUBS of toys that get Clarke’s attention. Floating rubber ducks and mermaids like hers upstairs. But SO MUCH MORE. Even rubber balls that can be filled and squirt water. Cork pirate ships that shoot said balls and wooden paddle boats with carved little people in them. The blonde is studying them fascinated by how they got so much so fast. More importantly, where the fuck did these came from? She’d never seen material like this before.

“Sarai and her houmon live on a cork and rubber tree farm. They harvest them in the true Trikru ways to make products like barrels to cart wine, and milk. But I think they enjoy making these the most.” Lexa whispers as Clarke grins in understanding. Indra must have notified them ahead of time the day she was helping her figure out the murals with Luna. She’d been helping with the construction of the room every step of the way since. Of course the chief would pull some strings to embellish it for the kids. It’s the squealing that signals them of the masses being sent their way. All butt naked and squealing in delight before they even get to the room. The maidens are chortling and herding each to respective pools. Xander has them all falling over each other. Almost overwhelmed at the sight of so many bubbles everywhere. Just grinning in awe of it all like he can’t believe it is there. 

“This by far the most adorable thing in existence.” Clarke chortles as they help to scrub hair and play with anyone who asks. Making silly voices for the duckies, mermaids, and pirates alike, that have the goufa giggling widely. 

“So convenient too. We can like dunk and go if we need to.” Fei jokes with a grin as Amma chuckles and slaps him. 

“And all of the maidens get to help now.” Nann grins with a wink. “As long as I could remember, natblida and goufa bath night were a heavily rotated prized job.” She chuckles with a wink. 

“Mmmhmm… Now each maiden is matched with one kid the whole bath time.” Angus nods as the maidens litter the sides of the tub scrubbing hair as kids play with boats and mermaids with each other. “They make sure they are all clean by the time they get out. No-fuss, no confusion.” She winks.

“And Luna has even started swimming lessons in the deep pool as well!” Amma reveals excitedly. 

“The toys have been incredible! The rubber toys I use to have them swim and bring them back. Some of the balls purposely sink too! So, I teach them how to hold their nose and retrieve it at the bottom of the pool for me! They are perfect!” Luna raves with wide eyes. 

“And you don’t even have to hike to a pond…” Lexa hums with wide eyes, not even connecting that when they created these. 

“Huh… we are geniuses, Lex!” Clarke grins in wonder, erupting the group. 

~~~

As Komfoni, Lexa and Clarke make their way back up to their rooms later that night after the bath time adventure with the goufa. Bedtime stories were a must after this which wasn’t surprising as well as final tuck-ins and kisses goodnight from each Heda. To say it was freaking cute would be an understatement. Discussing idly various things as Komfoni suddenly remembers something. 

“Oh, I attempted to tell the weirdos… I mean your skaikru friends, that you two would just go down to Raven’s quarters to talk with them about what they have been working on….” Komfoni huffs rolling her eyes as Clarke smirks, having a feeling the direction where this is going. 

“And?” Lexa asks. 

“They refused. Wanted it to be ‘official and shit.’ Whatever that is supposed to mean…” Komfoni mutters as Clarke chortles in amusement. Both sets of eyes look at Clarke expectantly to translate for them 

“They want us to sit on our thrones and listen to their proposal.” Clarke relays chuckling as Lexa smirks. “Rae must be really excited about this. Otherwise, she wouldn’t bother asking us to do that.” She grins as Nann nods with wide eyes. 

“I have to stop them to eat and sleep each day.” Nann huffs, shaking her head. 

“Tell them tomorrow morning, an hour after breakfast is served. We will be in the throne room to receive audience.” Lexa chuckles in amusement. 

“I love that you are willing to appease their absurdity.” Clarke grins kissing her wife. 

“Yes, well. I am used to their weird leader.” Lexa teases with a smirk. Before they return to their room for the night both stop by to check on their favorite birds. Both elatedly greet them to no one’s shock , they require Lexa to bathe them. Komfoni updates them on the progress of those eggs and how much longer it should be. Explaining the longer they cook the better for the little baby birdies in there. Dinner is a grand affair… meaning… they both unabashedly enjoyed the crap out of it. Both getting spoiled rotten with their favorite foods and tucked in by Komfoni. Complete with Nanna smoothies and reading the latest wizard book until both are snoring. Quietly the elder gets up and draws the curtains of their bed and blows out the candles around the room. Retiring for bed herself as she goes. 

~~~

It’s a bit weird how much both enjoyed getting back to their normal Heda routines. Waking up when Nann hands them tea. Well, Lexa does. Clarke they pry out of bed with the jaws of life, per usual. Training with Luna and Komfoni outside surrounded by gonas as well as goufa alike. Offering tips and helping others after getting their general workout done. Kneeling down to demonstrate for the goufas and praising moves finally achieved. All three are hustled into the bath to clean off the morning’s training. Neither complains when they are ushered by maidens and Nann into their official Heda and Wanheda gear. Sitting and eating breakfast with maidens braiding hair expertly behind them. Chortling when Clarke stabs her ‘bloody eggs’ and makes groaning noises of it dying before eating them. 

“I never get tired of her doing that,” Luna smirks in amusement as Lexa nods. “Oh, and is there a reason we are being dressed up in official gear? Or we just feeling fancy today?” She hums munching on toast as Lexa chortles at her bigganatbildasis. Not having a clue why just going with it happily regardless of reasoning.

“Raven and Monty requested an ‘official audience’ from us so they can present their proposal,” Clarke smirks as Luna cackles. 

“Man… they are gonna pee themselves when they see us.” Luna grins excitedly eating faster as maidens attempt to wrangle her incredible fro much like those working on Lexa’s at the moment. Still idly chatting and laughing as they walk into the throne room to get into position. Even Komfoni is wearing all her Heda Komfoni gear just because she can and she wants to see what the kids will do. The fervent whispers are what signals them of the two skaikru being on their floor. 

“Raven kom Skaikru and Monty kom Trikru.” A gona announces as all of them nod in understanding. Both Raven and Monty freeze with jaws on the floor flitting their eyes to each Heda. 

“COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL” Monty exhales with the stupidest grin all over his face that has Komfoni and Luna rolling in laughter. “Look!! They have the armor and the war paint AND EVERYTHING!!” He exclaims with so much excitement it gets Lexa going too. 

“Holy… grandma looks like a fucking badass!” Raven nods in wonder. 

“That is because said grandma is a fucking badass.” Clarke chuckles not helping the three other Hedas to stop laughing anytime soon. 

“Raven kom Skaikru, Monty kom Trikru, Where would you like your things?” A skaigonakru guard asks with a smirk on his face, obviously having witnessed all this go down with great amusement. 

“Oh right…” Raven nods, clearing her throat and hobbling over to pick up some of the papers. Monty on the other hand doesn’t move until Raven hisses a “… get it together!” and slaps his arm. Breaking the boy’s awe like trance as he hops into action right behind her. Lexa smirks and looks over at Clarke who looks to be really trying not to bust out laughing. There are stacks of paper Monty and Raven are holding. Gonas come in carrying what looks to be a couple of props, setting everything on the table where Raven directs them. Komfoni smirks as hesitant whispers sound off between Monty and Raven. Finally, there is an exasperated sigh as Monty grabs Raven’s stack of papers and walks to the thrones. Taking a knee until both nods that he can stand and begins to climb up the dais. Komfoni and Lexa get handed a simple stack of papers. Clarke and Luna get a stack but also what looks like a bag of crayons with theirs as well. Lexa raises her eyebrows in amusement and glances down towards Raven. In a silent request for an explanation, much like Komfoni does.

“I have had the unfortunate experience of being in every single one of Clarke’s classes since preschool.” Raven voices as a grin radiates on Clarke’s face. 

“Ditto…” Monty mutters, rolling his eyes as he turns to walk down the dais as Lexa and Luna snicker in amusement. 

“Therefore, we know her attention span is about 15 seconds on a good day. And just because I’ve discovered Luna seems to be just as ridiculous…. Both of theirs are interactive” Raven grins as Clarke excitedly opens the first page and squeals in excitement. Lexa leans over and chortles in amusement right along with Komfoni who is peeking over at Luna’s papers. Already coloring a tree with one of her green crayons without any hesitation. Granted there are facts and actual important information on the pages that they will need to know. At least it keeps their attention busy during the discussions. The two begin a very well thought out presentation. Props are used to explain the concepts of the pipes and water being drawn from the bottom of the tower to the flame on the top of the tower. Lexa is blown away at this simple concept that would provide hot water to come right out of the pipe. They even have examples drawn out extensively, with measurements provided that show how this will be achieved. Running pipes up from the tanks to the candle. 

“Why the fuck didn’t I think of this?” Clarke gasps frowning. 

“Because you can’t think of everything wonder-nut.” Raven chuckles as Clarke flips her off. 

“This is a lot of piping you plan to make. Where are you expecting to get the metal from?” Lexa inquires curiously as she looks through the plans meticulously. Raven grins and looks at Clarke who gives her a ‘told you’ look then returns to coloring. 

“The ark.” Raven grins deviously as all four fall over in laughter at this. 

“We figured if they were making houses to live in, then they won’t NEED most of the ark anymore. We can repurpose A LOT of the metal for something that is ACTUALLY useful.” Monty shrugs. 

“Not to mention it attracts lightning like a motherfucker. The less metal sticking out like that the better.” Clarke mutters as Monty nods with wide eyes. 

“Yea… as much fun as that is to have to listen to EVERY SINGLE FUCKING STORM!” Monty mutters with wide eyes of exasperation that have Lexa and Komfoni chortling. 

“I don’t know. I think Indra enjoys going to check if anyone got fried the next morning.” Komfoni smirks, erupting the others in laughter. 

“Well, we don’t plan on taking ALL of it. So, she still might get that chance. We just figured they fucked us over for so many years, none of us want anything to do with the ark. EVER. The sooner it is gone the better.” Raven huffs as Clarke nods in fervent agreement. 

“That could take some time for that to be addressed before we can move in and retrieve the necessary pieces. What do you plan to do until then?” Lexa asks regally as Raven smirks again. Heda was humoring her and treating this as an official proposal like they requested. 

“We work on expanding your water storage. When I was shown the goufas’ new bathing rooms, I asked how the tower could afford to fill that much water. Komfoni showed me the roof where you collect rainwater and then the basement where it is stored. If you dig down in the earth you could expand your storage capacity as much as you wanted.” Raven explains as Lexa hums in approval. 

“This was done before any of us here today were born. It is an old system that has worked well for centuries now. But this would ensure we are never without water which would be wonderful.” Lexa voices before turning the page and squinting curiosity. 

“We actually thought if we made it big enough, we could provide water to all of Polis. Heating included.” Monty grins. 

“We would start with the tower and move out from there.” Raven shrugs as Lexa, Luna, and Komfoni’s mouth drops open. 

“All of Polis? Really?” Lexa gasps with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god. Then we could do the same for each village! Raven, you are a genius!!!” Clarke rushes. 

“Well duh!” Raven exclaims, rolling her eyes. 

“And when we dig down, we are pretty sure we will run into ancient piping and metal from buried structures we might be able to reuse as well,” Monty explains with a grin. 

“The rest of Skaikru… the one’s not in the camp. Would they know how to do this technology?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“They should.” Clarke nods. 

“Those who don't, we can explain it to them. It won’t be too hard for them to understand. We had the same sort of concept on the ark. Most are already familiar with it anyway.” Raven shrugs. Clarke looks up from the coloring and begins to drill both of them with facts and figures using language none of the other three understand. Though Monty and Raven seem to understand perfectly it seems. 

“Okay. This allows Monty to start scouting out what to take and from where. I suggest the skybox first.” Clarke grumbles causing a smirk from Raven and Monty. 

“Skybox?” Komfoni hums. 

“Prison.” Monty deadpans. 

“Before anyone tears it down, I would like to see it on the inside, first. So, I can understand what life on the ark was like better before you came down while the structure is still here to do so.” Lexa voices regally. 

“I would as well.” Komfoni nods. 

“Me too.” Luna nods. 

“But like… they already punished everyone?” Monty voices confused as all crap. 

“I mean… it’s a metal box…” Raven nods equally baffled they would want to tour this. 

“Knowing something and understanding it are two very different things, child.” Komfoni hums. 

“We cannot lead what we do not understand. If your people are to be encompassed into the clans under our leadership, we need to understand you first.” Lexa nods. 

“Otherwise, we will not be able to learn from your mistakes and ensure these things are not repeated again,” Luna adds. 

“Yea unbelievably. There are leaders who actually truly CARE about the people they lead. Like without anything benefiting them in return. Crazy, I know! Trust me. Took me a hot second to grasp too.” Clarke illustrates as Monty and Raven both nod in agreement. 

“And all you want to gain from this tour of the metal box from hell is understanding? Really?” Raven mutters in disbelief. 

“Well, I know Clarke also drew a lot of what she thought the earth would be like in her cell. That would be enjoyable to see. But, other than that, yes. That would be the general idea.” Lexa voices plainly.

“I taught them that leadership begins with the basis of understanding those who you lead. Because their original teacher was a treasonous snake whom we executed horrifically for being a… what did you call him dear?” Komfoni hums over to Clarke. 

“Asshole.” Clarke grins. 

“Yes. An asshole. Being that I lead and train the most elite warriors in our clans I had some experience to draw from.” Nann hums casually. 

“THE BLACK GHOSTS!? SHUT UP!!” Monty squeals so loudly that it has Lexa and Luna chortling before they can help it. 

“The what?” Raven frowns looking at him like he lost it. 

“I see your adopted family has sought to fill you in on some of our history and customs. Good.” Nann nods to him with approval. 

“Black ghosts?” Clarke smirks as Nann rolls her eyes. 

“I think it's from the cloaks.” Nann shrugs casually. 

“YOU HAVE A CLOAK TOO!?” Monty squeals with a huge grin. 

“Did he not see the ones he just walked past to get in here?” Luna deadpans as the boy all but implodes. 

“Great. Now I’m never gonna bring him back down.” Raven huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“That is alright. It gives me time to look this over and since you will be staying here. I can consult you. Monty, we will be able to reach by correspondence. I believe Clarke should be well versed in what this entails as well. So, she will be able to explain where I do not understand.” Lexa voices with a nod of approval. 

“Cool.” Raven nods turning to hobble out after a still squealing Monty. 

“DOES IT HAVE MAGIC POWERS!?” Monty is heard asking which promptly makes Clarke snort in laughter. 

“Don’t be a moron! Magic powers do not scientifically exist!” Raven hisses slapping him upside the head irately. 

“Oh, she is gonna be fun to break…” Lexa grins hearing this lecture as Clarke looks at her wife with raised eyebrows. “What? It’s true.” She shrugs. 

“So, like… how does she explain taking an herb that makes her a goufa?” Luna mutters frowning as Komfoni snorts in laughter. 

“Hasn’t happened yet, Lu.” Lexa chuckles as Luna hums in realization. 

“OHHHHHHH… that’s what you meant… Okay… I get it now!” Luna grins happily as Komfoni rolls her eyes. 

~~~

The rest of Trikru leaves the following days to return to normal life. Getting back to their homes to look after farms, animals, and business. The VERY last to leave is Azgeda per the Hedas’ request for a certain spoiled little goufa. But today is finally the day for them to head out. Especially with the state of the tower hallways lined with things to pack on horses and carriages to be taken back to Azgeda as families work their way down. Gradually working to load up and move out with Roan, Talo, and Larson. It is the day that all the Hedas have been dreading and plan to be there when they leave. Not to mention spoil the hell out of a certain little feisty natblida in the process. The very second they walk in they are almost run over by said child. 

“Hedas!!” Elisae calls running over to them and launching herself in Lexa’s arms. “Can I says good bye-byes to my Nonis (daddies) wifs yous, Wuunas (Luna), and Wanheedas (Wanheda)?” Elisae asks so fucking adorably Clarke immediately wants to say yes. Though has enough presence of mind to look over at Lexa first. Watching her wife with a worried expression glance over at the rest of the adults all sporting the same expression.

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” Amma asks, coming closer to the tiny toddler. 

“Uh-huhs. My Hedas and My Wanheeds wills be dares! And I bid dirls! ‘Member? Yous says I was!” Elisae assures with hands on her hips in protest that has all of them stifling a smirk. 

“What happens if you get upset, sweetheart?” Larson asks worriedly.

“Mmmhmm… and need the magic boobies.” Amma reiterates as the toddler stops for a second to think. 

“Magic boobies?” Clarke whispers confusedly. 

“Amma,” Talo whispers back. 

“Amma has magic boobies?” Clarke exclaims excitedly causing loud laughter from the adults.

“YEAS!” Elisae chirps nodding with the SAME level of excitement.

“COOOOOOOLLLLLL!” Clarke exhales full of wonder and awe which does nothing to stop them from laughing any sooner. 

“What happens if you need them when you are outside, baby girl?” Talo asks, cupping the toddler’s chubby cheeks. Elisae sighs and thinks for a few more minutes before turning to Lexa. 

“Hedas?” Elisae whispers, tugging on her shirt.

“Yes, ma’am?” Lexa smiles, kneeling at the toddler’s level. 

“Cans yous helped mes find my magic boobies if I needed dem?” The toddler whispers in her ear hopefully. 

“I think Wanheda and I can do that.” Lexa nods as Elisae grins back at her daddies and Amma proudly.

“NOMI (Mommy)! NONIS (Daddies)! My Heda and My Wanheedas helped me finded yous if I needed dem!” Elisae declares like they didn’t all just overhear this entire ‘whispered’ conversation. 

“Hmmm… is that so?” Amma chuckles. “What do you two think?” She whispers over to Larson and Talo. The little eyes watch them whispering to one another eagerly. 

“What are they doing?” Roan asks, walking up curiously after saying goodbye to Xander, currently getting spoiled rotten in the toddler bubble bath with the maidens. 

“Mr. Azgedas!” Elisae cheers throwing her hands up as Luna, Lexa, and Clarke all chortle. 

“She knows that’s not your name, right?” Luna chortles to Roan.

“Shhh… Don’t you dare correct her!” Roan hisses causing louder laughter to erupt. 

“Nonis and Nomi ares talkings.” Elisae chirps proudly as he grins at her. 

“Are they now!?” He hums crouching to her level. 

“Uh-huh! I wanna say good bye-byes wikes a bid dirl wif my Hedas!” Elisae announces as he chuckles and pats her head. 

“Ahhh… let me help it along then…” He whispers winking at her as Lexa chortles as he walks right into the conversation putting an arm around Amma and Larson. 

“Okay. You guys know that if any of us sees that adorable child upset, then we are not going anywhere right?” Roan whispers as Talo chortles in agreement. It has Lexa chuckling behind them clearly hearing this as all of them smirk at her. She winks in understanding right along with Luna who is chortling with a nod. Clarke frowns at the both in disapproval of being left out of this conversation as Luna smirks at her. 

“Tell blondie what is going on with your freaky little ESP so she will stop pouting,” Luna mutters to a chortling Lexa. 

“She has been missing them something fierce while they were gone,” Larson whispers looking at Amma. 

“That is true, it gives her some Heda time.” Amma hums. 

“And we know Lexa will know when she needs Amma to soothe.” Talo nods as all of them turn to one eager little toddler practically vibrating in Lexa’s arms. 

“We decided that a certain adorable little girl…” Larson smiles.

“Can go with her Hedas…” Talo states as a loud cheer rings out from Elisae that has them all chortling. 

“IF ALL THE ADORABLE LITTLE GIRLS TRIES TO GO POTTY FIRST!” Amma instructs as Elisae nods excitedly. Wiggling from Lexa’s arms and sprinting to the potties. 

“Okay!” Clarke replies following right after Elisae, without ANY hesitation, whatsoever, erupting the adults in loud laughter. 

“I can’t promise you that Clarke won’t want to kidnap Elisae and spoil her rotten the second she sees any tears,” Lexa whispers in a warning. 

“Good.” Talo chortles with a nod. 

“She’s been missing you guys anyway,” Larson smirks. 

“Well, the feeling has apparently been mutual. Clarke asked DAILY if I made SURE I convinced Azgeda to wait until we got back.” Lexa smirks. 

“Just make sure you bring her straight back here the second she looks even a tiny bit upset!” Amma instructs sternly. 

“Which kid?” Luna jokes causing chortles from the group. 

“That small one. The big one Lexa knows how to soothe.” Amma replies right back with a smirk only causing louder laughter. 

“AMMA!” Lexa hisses in disapproval, blushing pink. 

“Am I wrong Heda?” Amma hums knowingly only getting a grumble from the brunette. 

“NOMI! Someone is yelling they need help buttoning their pants!” Someone calls from downstairs. Amma smiles and turns to head down. 

“Heads up… that might be mine,” Lexa calls chuckling as Amma snorts in laughter with a nod.

“Oh, yea… that is 100% your weirdo…” Luna cackles wiping tears from her eyes. 

~~~

For the record, Clarke must admit that Elisae does incredibly well. Happily helping them pack up their horses and all their things. Saying bye-bye to ALL the Azgeda people quite cheerfully with her Heda. Each one praises her up and down for doing Azgeda proud marching so well at Heda and Wanheda’s entwining. Not to mention chuckling at her bear’s little mini Azgeda gona outfit. It has Lexa and Clarke grinning at the little imp who is beaming with pride. Does Luna secretly whisper to these people that this is the first time Elisae has been allowed to say bye to her daddies leaving? Oh, without a doubt. Telling them to distract those three soft-hearted guys up there. Knowing it will be just as hard for them as it is for these kiddos back here in Polis. Each family grins knowingly and nods in total understanding. The little thing even runs after the party waving with a huge smile on her face. The second her daddys’ horses start to leave her sight, has the girl turning around. Promptly bursting into tears and running to her Heda. Lexa meets her halfway and scoops her up protectively. 

“I know, my little cuddle bear. Goodbyes are hard!” Lexa consoles tenderly, holding that little girl safe in her arms as she sways back to Luna and Clarke. Stealing kisses as she goes.

“They are really hard!” Clarke nods walking towards them and tucking that beloved bear into those chubby little arms with care. The VERY one she asked Wanheda to ‘protected while she helped people.’ Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t know how high of an honor this was and beamed with pride at Lexa when this went down.

“But all of us are SOOO proud of you, Lil’ bit!” Luna gushes as they walk to the tower together. 

“WE ARE!!! YOU DID SO GOOD! Like the biggest big girl ever!!” Clarke praises earning a TINY smile amid the sobs that even has Lexa smiling. 

The people in the markets are all smiling watching them with awe. Lavishing love on the tiniest Natbilda like it was their own goufa. Hearts swell with love and pride for those three even more than they already were. Watching their Heda cradle that little one and sing a beautiful lullaby to calm her as they walk without any hesitation. One that Wanheda is lilting as well. In step with her wife and rubbing the toddler’s back. Stealing kisses right alongside Luna who is right beside them pouring love on this tiny little child. All three simply do anything they can to cheer this sad little one up, just like any of them. It’s heartwarming and phenomenal all at once to witness. For they all know it is how a person treats others, who have nothing to give back… when they believe others are not watching… It is those moments that show the true integrity of a person. And those three Hedas’ have it in abundance, that is quite clear. 

“Amma is already in your quarters, Heda.” A skaigonakru whispers in Lexa’s ear. The brunette smiles widely at this as the big burly guard nods with a smirk. 

“How long did she last?” Lexa asks as the Skaigonakru guard chortles. 

“About five seconds after you left.” Paxtn chuckles with amusement. Luna and Clarke smile hearing this connecting what they are discussing. Still singing the lullaby and wiping tears away dutifully all the way up the elevator. Amma hears them all singing when they enter causing her and Komfoni to smile at each other. When those little eyes spot her Nomi the toddler bursts into tears again and reaches for her. 

“NO… NOMI!! I DO… DON’T WI… WIKED…. GOOD… GOODBYE BYES!!” Elisae sobs as Amma hurries to her yongon. Cradling her safe in her arms and sways to the chair by the fire. Sitting and kissing tears away as she guides the tiny girl to her breast. 

“I know baby girl. Bye - Bye’s are hard aren’t they!?” Amma consoles between kisses as she wipes tears away. Komfoni comes over to wipe that little snotty nose lavishing kisses as she goes. The Hedas walk over grinning at the sight of those two doting on that strikon suckling her Nomi for comfort. 

“But she did so good!!” Clarke raves proudly. 

“Helped everyone with their bags without ANYONE asking like a big girl!” Lexa nods, with a huge grin. 

“AND INSISTED to give EACH ONE a BIG famous Elisae hug and kiss too!” Luna adds. Komfoni and Amma are both grinning proudly down at that little toddler. 

“You did!?” Amma cheers as the little one hiccups around her breast and nods. 

“That’s my cuddly strikashbluma (little snowflake)!” Nann praises cupping a little chubby cheek swallowing milk as Nann wipes tears that fall. Still praising that little one up and down as she suckles her Nomi’s breast to self-soothe after being so upset. 

“What the fuck is she drinking?” Clarke whispers tilting her head after a solid TEN MINUTES they have been sitting on the fireplace together watching the toddler nurse. Luna and Lexa both look at her bewildered. “You don’t see that. She is swallowing!” Clarke hisses pointing to Amma who is looking at her with an amused smirk. Right along with Komfoni who promptly looks up from her sewing that she’d gone back to. Not wanting to miss this weird child once this goes down. 

“Yea… And?” Luna asks confused as fuck to what is so baffling about this. 

“What is she swallowing?!” Clarke asks again not understanding why she isn’t given an answer. 

“Ifts magic milkies!” Elisae hiccups, licking her lips and going back for more. Clarke blinks a couple times. 

“I mean… she was asleep most of the time,” Amma tells Lexa who is currently biting her lip and tilting her head as she processes this. 

“Huh… no, you are right. Even that last time, she was really sick. Remember?” Lexa voices as Amma hums with a nod. 

“Not surprising she doesn’t remember.” Komfoni nods in agreement. 

“What the fuck….” Clarke whispers in wonder after a full five minutes of processing all this new information quietly in her own little weird head. All eyes just watch her with amusement. 

“It’s milk, child. You drank this all the time.” Komfoni smirks, waiting for it to connect with the lunatic over there. 

“SHUT UP!” Clarke exhales with eyes as big as saucers. “YOU CAN LACTATE? LIKE MONKEYS AND SHIT?” Clarke rushes in shock. 

“I’m sorry… Monkeys?” Lexa mutters.

“Wow… she’s really got a thing with pauna… huh?” Luna exhales under her breath, as Lexa shrugs back. 

“Is this not what your mothers do for their fyucha (infants/babies)?” Amma asks, frowning. 

“NO!” Clarke gasps walking over stunned to look at Elisae drinking with fascination. 

“Huh… I guess they didn’t have enough nutrition to spare.” Amma speculates as Lexa nods with a frown. 

LEX! CAN YOUR BOOBS DO THAT!?” Clarke exclaims excitedly, suddenly turning to pull up Lexa to stand beside her. In a blink of an eye, those pale fingers rip her wife’s shirt up and push the breast band away to investigate this properly. Luna about falls over, she is now laughing so hard. Amma and Komfoni aren’t fairing any better at this point. Especially with the look of mortification on Lexa’s face at the moment. 

“CLARKE!” Lexa hisses attempting to slap her hands away. This doesn’t phase Clarke WHATSOEVER. Now looking at Amma’s boobs curiously and back at Lexa’s attempting to compare them. The icing on the cake is when the insane blonde pulls out her own boob to compare ALL THREE now. 

“How come she gets the magic tits?” Clarke pouts when she finally determines they do not in fact have lactating breasts. Luna almost pissed herself when she tried to squeeze them to get something out. Then promptly pouted when nothing happened. 

“Oh, I got this…” Nann mutters, setting her sewing down. “Come here, child.” She hums as Clarke wanders over to sit in Nann’s lap still pouting. The elder just readjusted that insane child’s breast band and shirt without a second thought. Amma is chortling at the sight having an idea where this is about to go. Lexa, though, is far too busy pulling her shirt back down to cover her modesty to care. “There is this speck of a thing called the magic milk fairy.” The elder begins right as Luna erupts in LOUD cackles all over again. Lexa’s eyes whip up, with a HUGE smirk on her face.

“THEY’RE REAL?!” Clarke whispers with a look of pure awe on her face. That look. That is the look that sends Lexa over the edge, almost in tears from laughing so hard. 

“Mmm… but you have to catch one and they are SUPER difficult little bastards.” Nann nods as Amma joins the hysterically laughing clan with everyone else. 

“How do you catch them?” Clarke asks not even changing her face. 

“You gotta make a little trap for them. But you gotta outsmart them. They are clever little things.” Nann explains. 

“WOW!!” Clarke exhales in wonder. “That’s why you call it the magic milkies.” She nods in understanding. 

“Pay them no mind. They grew up with this being normal.” Nann hums casually. Clarke just nods and walks over to Amma who is grinning at her in amusement. Still lightly chuckling at this loveable, crazy thing of a yongon (child) of hers. 

“What’s it taste like?” She whispers to the toddler as another loud snort of laughter sounds off from the giggle twins down on the floor still rolling. 

“Nummies…” Elisae sniffles with a cute little milk mustache. It has Clarke smiling that her tears are almost dried now. Reaching up and wiping away a few stray tears with her pale fingers with care. This sweet, sad little girl. The sight makes her heartache before an idea hits her on how to possibly cheer this little one up. 

“You know what I think you might need?” Clarke hums to the little one. Elisae shakes her head, sniffling around a breast. “I think you might need a special Heda day.” She says as Elisae stops and detaches from the breast she was suckling. 

“Wha… Whats a… a Hed… Hedas days?” Elisae hiccups as Amma smiles at her two yongons.

“It’s a super special day, where you get YOUR Heda and YOUR Wanheda ALL to yourself,” Clarke explains as the toddler’s eyes grow wide and Lexa grins watching her wife enamor that little sad toddler. 

“Fors hows wongs?” Elisae asks not believing the words Clarke just said quite yet.

“Uhh… a day…” Luna mutters as Lexa slaps her. 

“Nuhhhh-uhhhs! Baf-days is only at nye-nye time. We don’t pway in da bubbles all days!” Elisae exclaims with so much attitude it has all of them chortling. 

“That is very true!” Clarke praises as the girl beams proudly. 

“So is dis wike da baf-days or is it differwents?” Elisae asks curiously. 

“It’s for ALL day!” Clarke declares as that toddler’s jaw falls over. 

“ALLS DAYS?!” She gasps looking at Lexa for confirmation. The brunette nods and walks over with a smile. 

“All day. And if I remember the rules correctly. You even get to decide what we do.” Lexa hums as Clarke grins in memory. 

“ANTYFINGS!?” Elisae exclaims in disbelief. 

“ANYTHING! But we have two VERY important rules.” Clarke warns seriously. The little toddler nods with utmost attention and wonder in her eyes. Hanging on every word her Wanheda is telling her. “First, Heda has to say it's okay.” Clarke begins as the girl nods fervently in agreement as the blonde smiles and wipes a couple more tears away from those plump little cheeks. “And most importantly, by no means are we to EVER leave tinkle puddles for Nanna,” Clarke tells her. Lexa snorts out in laughter that Clarke has ALSO included herself in this second rule. 

“No tinkle puddles! I bid dirl!” Elisae chirps nodding as Amma grins and looks over at Komfoni. 

“Wait… are these like… real rules?” Luna whispers in confusion to Lexa. 

“Yep. When she was a strikon.” Lexa chuckles grinning.

“Huh…” Luna replies, still a bit confused by this. 

“Nakies!?” Elisae asks looking up at Lexa with those adorable little brown eyes. Amma smirks, she was just waiting for that first little decree to be chirped out like clockwork. 

“What’s the rules?” Lexa hums without hesitation kneeling at the toddler’s level. 

“Yous has to says oh-tays. Ands no tinkle puddles for mys Komfoooni!” Elisae chirps back obediently as Lexa nods with a grin. 

“Good girl!” Lexa cheers helping to work off her boots. 

“Ohhhhhh!!!!” Luna loudly exclaims in sudden realization. “Okay. I get it now!” She announces proudly as snorts of laughter erupt at this message.

Can’s I’s drinked more milkies?” Elisae asks the second the LAST sock is peeled off her adorable little body. Looking right up at Lexa. 

“As long as you want.” Lexa nods as the girl grins excitedly latching on again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 56!!!!! Bonding week is over. It was fun. It was raunchy.... but now they are back in Polis and things are starting to happppeeennnnn. The tubby-tub is revealed and was incredible. The kiddos are LOVING theirs. We finally get to see a bath time with the orphans. I couldn't fit in the orphan bath reveal so i put that in instead. They would've had to wait until the Hedas came back and it felt ridiculous to make all those people wait just for that purpose. Especially, when I KNEW Clarke and Lexa would INSIST to reveal the tubs without them there simply knowing how NEEDED it was for them. So I snuck in a bathtime of them using it instead so you could see a 'mini version' of a reveal of sorts. Because... those kids are freaking adorable. We also got to see, Raven and Monty go all nerd happy together. Thank you, Dragonicous for the ‘Raven inventing hot water, and earning grounder favor’ suggestion. It fit so I added it in there for you. We also got to see our favorite littlest natbilda get absolutely spoiled senseless. Thank you to Nick, who suggested this cute idea of having a 'Heda day.' It felt right to have it when Talo and Larson headed back to Azgeda. BUT, It got long fast. Shocking... I know... So I will finish it next chapter. I am not leaving you there. I promise. I actually had a couple more scenes that got nixed to the next chapter. If I didn’t do this… each one would be FOREVER fucking long guys. So just know, Nick... There is more to come! I didn't leave you hanging! And for all those who asked for certain things for me to write about. I do not forget these! I may forget who said them. But I do not forget your suggestions. I add them in where I think they fit best. If I haven’t added yours yet. It is just because I haven’t found the right spot yet! So yea... that was 56! What did you guys think?! Let me know below!!!! Be safe and well!!  
> <3<3<3


	57. Magical Journeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIFTY TO THE SEVEN!!!! WOOOO!!!! Just a heads up. The sweet fluffy goodness I shoved right into this chapter is so extravagant some of you might get toothaches. So brush your teeth now. Also everyone clap for Dragonicous for thinking of our title. I suck at this. I told you guys. Also helped me edit this again like a rockstar! I would also like to note here, that Red2311 brought to my attention that the longest story on this lovely Archive of our Own site is 4.7 million words. Then, promptly challenging me to break this with ORH (Opkepa Rattop Hedplei). So, I figured.. oh what the hell. Why not? Lol. So will this mean the chapters are longer? HAHA. No. They are hard enough to edit at 21-23 pages of single spaced, 11 point font words. I even adjust the margins to cram MORE words in there. I kid you not. I have a freaking problem, I swear. But, this allows more chapters to be made in the future. Helps me write the next chapter with what i didn't fit in the previous. Helps the wheel continue to turn so to speak. 
> 
> As I was preparing to launch this chapter. Perfecting my notes and editing everything... again. I heard of the news of Ruth Bader Ginsburg passing. And I am not going to lie that a large amount of LOUD curse words flew out of my mouth the SECOND I heard this. If you are reading this and don't have a CLUE as to who this is... please look here:  
> { https://everydaypower.com/ruth-bader-ginsburg-quotes/ }. 
> 
> Or here: { https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruth_Bader_Ginsburg }. 
> 
> If you know what I am talking about and are grieving this loss as I am here. Then here is a sight that i hope makes you smile as it did for me:  
> { https://www.buzzfeed.com/sophiekokoris/10-notorious-rbg-quotes-to-make-you-swoon-10bst }.
> 
> I will leave you to read the chapter a bit differently this time than I have in the past. Today, in her memory and to honor all the incredible work she has done to better this country despite so many idiots and assholes attempting to stop her. I will leave you with one of my favorite quotes from the Notorious RBG herself: 
> 
> ”Generalizations about the “way women are” and estimates of what is appropriate for most women no longer justify denying opportunity to women whose talent and capacity place them outside the average description.” – Ruth Bader Ginsburg

“ALLS DONES!” Elisae chirps happily as everyone chuckles.

“That is one of the best food babies I think I have EVER seen.” Clarke grins as the toddler frowns at her.

“Ifts nos babies! Ifts milkies!” Elisae protests offendedly as Amma smirks.

“We call this the toddler belly.” Amma chuckles rubbing the protruding middle as the girl giggles.

“And my little Elisae Rose over here, has ONE of the BESTEST!” Lexa declares with a smirk as she walks over to the girl who grins excitedly and launches into her Heda’s arms.

“I thought you didn’t have middle names?” Clarke chuckles.

“You want to tell your Wanheda why I always call you this?” Lexa hums down to the toddler who nods fervently.

“Ifts becaused I’s sweeted wike a wose!” Elisae chirps, throwing her hands up excitedly. It had Clarke falling over in laughter at this declaration and sheer cuteness of this child.

“Well, miss Elisae Rose! How would you like to have a super-secret Heda adventure through the unicorn forests and magical jungle to find the fairy hideouts?” Clarke asks as Elisae gasps excitedly and nods with her jaw on the floor.

“You sure? It is YOUR Heda day.” Lexa chuckles as Elisae nods excitedly.

“Well okay, then. I guess we better get all our special gear on!” Clarke instructs as the girl squeals in excitement and hops to Clarke’s arms. Lexa is chortling as she is marched RIGHT back to their closet and a pair of HER underwear is pulled onto that child’s head. Specifically, a pair of lacy lingerie that has Luna crying she is laughing so hard. “These will protect you from the singing sickness in the lullaby lagoon. Their songs put you STRAIGHT to sleep! BUT your special headgear protects you!” She hums seriously putting on the ear muffs on top of the lacy panties. It has Elisae’s eyes widened in awe. “So, when I tell you, we gotta pull those on your ears quick! That way we don’t sleepy!” She reaches for the blindfold and begins to tie it loosely over the girl’s head. “And this is for the shiny pirate caves! Everything is SO pretty and shiny they make you want to STAY there FOREVERS! So, we gotta put these on so we can make it to the fairy hideouts! Okay?” Clarke whispers like this is a protected secret and not just pulled straight out of her ass. Elisae nods firmly with eyes that almost bug out.

“Yous needs dem toos!” Elisae gasps worriedly.

“Good idea! We wouldn’t want me to go to sleepy or get distracted!” Clarke nods proudly. Pulling on a pair of Lexa’s underwear to pull down over her eyes and a weird looking boob strangler that could be pulled down over her ears. For now, though, she rests them just above them so she will have to pull hers down like Elisae. “How’s that?” She asks, letting the naked little toddler ‘test’ to see if the panties reach over Wanheda’s eyes. They get a final approval and a HUGE grin. “Let’s find some for the two laughing loonies over there too!” Clarke suggests as the girl dives into the basket. Both Luna and Lexa sit cross legged on the floor and allow her to pull on whatever she wants onto their heads. If it were not for this insane blonde of hers, Lexa would NEVER in her entire life predict to be crawling down the hallway on her hands and knees. Dodging the swinging paunas above them in the magical jungle with a pair of crotchless panties shoved onto her head and two socks dangling off her ears. Luna has a breast band haphazardly wrapped around her face that is still making her snicker when she looks at her.

When those four crazy children crawl into that room, Nann almost falls out of her chair she is laughing so hard. Amma is literally crying watching her Heda crawl in behind her naked child with a pair of crotchless panties on her head. Clarke doesn’t even miss a beat as she stops dramatically and gasps.

“Oh no! It’s the laughing lizards!” She exclaims crawling away quickly. This does absolutely nothing to stop the two from peeing themselves in laughter.

“HUWWIES!!! DAYS WAUGHING WOTS!!!” Elisae chirps causing a smirk from Lexa at this child having the time of her life up there with her psychotic wife.

“It’s the viney-floor! We gotta wiggle walk!” Clarke directs the second she hits the rug with her hands. Standing and exaggeratedly wiggling her hips and the toddler doesn’t even stop to think. Does it RIGHT behind Wanheda like it is the gospel of all survival skills.

“Your wife is joking (fucking) koken (crazy).” Luna mutters as Lexa chuckles with a nod both now standing and mimicking her wife without question, just for this girl’s happiness.

“But have you seen Elisae have this much fun before?” She whispers right back as Luna smirks back at her striknatbildasis knowingly.

“We gotta find the hidden portal into the shiny pirate caves before the laughing lizards get us!” Clarke exclaims as Elisae promptly pulls her blindfold over her eyes. Clarke does the same and looks back at the two behind her expectantly as they smirk and pull theirs down as well. Lexa discovers her and Clarke’s are purposely see through as Clarke pulls hers down and sneaks a kiss for good measure. Issuing a grin of pure delight, the child is loving this, that has both of them chuckling behind them.

“Ohs nos! Hedas is waughing toooss!” Elisae cries worriedly as Clarke gasps.

“Quick push the trees to see if a portal opens for us! Before it's too late!” Clarke calls out as Elisae promptly blindly feels for the wall panels and begins to push them at random. Clarke subtly flips the latch and pushes hard right as Elisae does on the right panel. The girl GASPS so loud it has all of them grinning at Clarke’s game. Winking back at them excitedly as Amma grins at her yongon. Nann is also chuckling knowing full well the blonde’s game over there. Nodding in approval quite happily.

“I’S FOUNDEDS IFTS!!” Elisae cheers jumping up and down as the others cheer right along with her.

“GOOD JOB!!!! LET’S GO BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!!” Clarke issues as all three ‘dive’ into the room. Well, Clarke and Elisae does. Lexa and Luna look at the blonde like a nutjob and walk in. Just making the dramatic grunt as if they totally just did. The child is blind folded. How the jok (fuck) is she gunna know? Clarke frowns at them disapprovingly until Elisae chirps out.

“How’s we’s gettings outs? We’s canted sees!” She shrieks worriedly.

“Quick! Hold hands!” Clarke suggests strategically leading and having Elisae hold one of her hands and one of Lexa’s so she is in the middle of them safely.

~~~

“Alright, she is obviously good in their hands. Let me know if she needs another fill up.” Amma teases with a wink as Nann chortles. Getting up to go check on her other children down there while the Hedas take her tiny spoiled toddler through a magical treasure hunt in Clarke’s old room.

“Who would’ve thought a psychotic blond could entertain a toddler so well.” Nann chortles in amusement.

“We did. Without a doubt.” Amma chuckles rolling her eyes. “Seriously… I will forever have that image of them with your lingerie for the rest of my life.” She cackles as she walks out. Nann waits for the woman to leave and the elevator to ding as she gets on. Then stands and rushes as fast as she can to the hidden goufa room with a twinkle in her eyes. Knowing FULL well where that blonde drew from to make that toddler happy and distract her from her daddies leaving.

~~~

“Quicksand! We need to hop on our unicorns so they can fly us away!” Clarke exclaims grinning excitedly getting on her hands and knees for Lexa to put Elisae on her back. Luna doing the sound effects behind them as the toddler squeals in gleeful giggles holding on tightly to the ‘reigns.’ Neither Luna or Lexa had seen that little one smile SO big in their lives. Right as Clarke turns to the bathroom both of them grin knowing what she is doing. Jumping right in without a second thought.

“Oh no the Lullaby ladybugs flew into the cave!!! Cover your ears!” Luna cries as Elisae gasps and pulls her earmuffs over her ears. Does Clarke stop pretending to be a magical flying unicorn? Of course not, devotedly continues as Luna happily lets them blindfold and ear muff her too. Blindly being led into the goufa room as Nann meets them there. Fairy glittered footprints lead to the nets and the playroom upstairs where she hands the girls’ the fairy and mermaid playset with a wink. Lexa grins and quickly climbs up to put them up there with the mermaids tangled up in the nets above. All while Luna and Clarke are wandering with the unicorn’s downstairs. Pretending to ‘fly’ at random by Luna picking up the girl under her arms and flying her around the room before plopping her back down on Clarke. Lexa slides down the slide and tumbles with a huge grin on her face. Nodding as they go back into the main room for the ‘surprise.’ Not at all surprised to find Nann hiding in the corner, eagerly waiting to see this go down.

“Phew! I think we made it!” Clarke huffs in an exaggerated exhaustion after fighting off a giant moments ago with a squealing toddler on her back. The second the toddler pushes up her earmuffs and blind fold… Holy… that tiny girl’s jaw drops open and the most adorable look of wonder crosses her face.

“PWEEEEETTYYYYYYY!!” Elisae gasps almost vibrating with pure glee. “Dhey’s gwowing!!!” She whispers reverently tugging on Lexa’s sleeve in case she doesn’t see it. Picking up the toddler and acting just as surprised.

“It must be their magic powers!” Lexa whispers right back earning a nod of pure acceptance in the process.

“Look! The fairies made a little room for you with a bed and toys and EVERYTHING!” Luna gasps as the toddler is turned in Lexa’s arms to see the room behind them. Not just the glowing painting in front of them. The tiny dark eyes widen with the biggest look of shock on her face. Looking at them in wonder like she can’t believe it. Insisting that Lexa come with her to look at the little ‘Elisae sized bed’ and the toys. AND THAT is when she spots it.

“SPAWKLES!!!!” Elisae shrieks with so much glee the second she spots the footprints it has Nann grinning and stifling a chuckle. Wiggling down and squatting to investigate it very seriously as Clarke, Lexa, and Luna mimic her without question. “FAEWEE FOOTIES!! WOOKS!!”

“Luna you were right! It had to be the fairies who made this just for you!” Clarke nods looking around like she was searching for them.

“MOES!!!!” Elisae shouts jumping up and down. Pointing where they lead as the procession follows right into the closet behind her. “Wheres dey gos?” She frowns as they stop right at the back of the closet.

“Maybe it’s another portal…” Lexa whispers.

“Wes needs to puts on bwind foldes JUST incased!” Elisae orders importantly as all of them nod in agreement pulling theirs on as the little girl blindly starts pushing on things. Luna pulls hers down without question at this point. Clarke just grins and pushes RIGHT as the toddler finds the RIGHT panel. Producing a SQUEAL so loud it has Komfoni chortling quietly as she peeks in the closet to watch them.

“IFTS HERES!!!! I FOUNDEDS IFTS!!!” Elisae squeals repeatedly as they unabashedly praise her up and down. Until that tiny thing is BEAMING like she just won the biggest award of her little life. Did they sneak her into the art room and seal the door while doing this? Of fucking course. Okay… Luna gets pulled in by her shirt collar but Clarke still counts it. So, when that girl pulls off her blindfold she is in A TOTALLY DIFFERENT room. ALL of them… well Lexa and Clarke. Luna is still blindfolded. Looking JUST as shocked as her so the toddler believes they were just MAGICALLY transported too. “WOOKS!!! FOOTIES!!! MOES SPAWKLES!!!” She screams, dancing in Lexa’s arms until she wiggles down and crouches to investigate each one.

 _‘Please tell me I was this cute.’_ Clarke thinks as Lexa laughs softly behind her. The toddler leads them all the way to the bookcase before stopping.

“Dey’s stopped agains!” Elisae chirps tilting her head and looking up at the bookcase. Toddling over and looking up at the bookcase. 

“Why’d we stop?” Luna whispers frowning, not having a damn clue where they are or what is happening. Lexa slaps her with a laugh as Clarke swings Elisae in her arms. 

“Hmmm… I wonder what they are trying to tell us…” Clarke thinks out loud, making a face as though she is thinking really hard as she looks at the books. The toddler studies Wanheda carefully and works to mimic her. Lexa smirks as the toddler continues to look at Wanheda to make sure she is doing it right. 

“FAWEE’S WIVED IN TWEEHOUSSES!!” Elisae exclaims at the top of her little lungs so damn happily it has even Luna cackling even though she doesn’t have a damn clue what is happening or why. 

“Let’s read it and see!” Clarke nods in agreement as the toddler reaches out and pulls it to them. Elisae SCREAMS so damn piercingly loud when the bookcase comes at her, it has Clarke chortling without helping it. Especially when she jumps to Lexa without hesitation and hides in her shoulder. Peeking out cautiously as Lexa grins and rubs her naked little back. 

“Dats wased SCAWIES!” Elisae gasps as Luna nods clutching her heart. 

“I think I just peed myself.” Luna exhales as Clarke about falls over in laughter. Totally forgetting to take off Luna’s blindfold. Lexa is not faring any better as they take off Luna’s blind fold. Her eyes are round as saucers looking around the room cautiously. 

“TWINKLES POTTIES!!” Elisae chirps wiggling down and plopping herself down on the toddler potty Nann NO DOUBT placed there anticipating this scare. 

“I call next!” Luna calls out, racing over and dancing in place waiting for the toddler to finish. It leaves Lexa and Clarke cackling in amusement and suddenly Clarke is glad she made a pit stop in her old bathroom before they went down the hallway. Okay, Lexa made her by pointing sternly to it the second both were blindfolded and earmuffed. And TECHNICALLY Clarke rolled her blue eyes but obeyed that absurd wife of hers. 

_‘Hey… thanks for making me pee in advance!’_ Clarke thinks as Lexa smirks at her wife and rolls her eyes. All three including Elisae are rolling watching Luna attempt to pee in a TINY freaking toddler toilet. 

“Not a word…” Luna mutters hiking her pants back up as Clarke and Lexa shake their heads. 

“Oh no… we will be wording this SO MUCH!” Clarke chortles. 

“Like for the rest of our lives!” Lexa snorts wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Yous tinkles ins tiny’s potties!” Elisae giggles as Luna smirks at the little girl. Twirling her up in her arms and kissing her producing wild giggles. 

“JUST FOR YOU!” Luna smirks as the girl squeals in laughter. The girl wiggles down and climbs back into Lexa’s arms, tugging her to the bookcase. 

“Hedas… cans yous checked da fhingy…” Elisae whispers hesitantly as Lexa grins down at her. 

“Absolutely! That way I can protect you!” Lexa nods hugging her tightly as the toddler snuggles in grinning with a happy little sigh. 

“Who’s protecting me?” Luna squeaks, pulling Clarke to her with wide eyes. The blue eyes roll and as pats Luna’s head reassuringly currently hiding in her shoulder causing laughter from Lexa before she can help it. 

“Okay? We ready?” Lexa hums down at the little one who nods and hides in her shoulder. 

“Yea…” Luna muffles out from Clarke’s shoulder as Lexa smirks back at her wife in amusement. Slowly she pulls the door open and the little brown eyes peek out. Feeling all safe in her Heda’s arms as she peeks out. 

“WWWOOOOAAAHHHSSSSSSS!!!” The toddler exhales absolutely stunned at the net that leads up to the little entrance in the ceiling. 

“Dude… can we tell the fairies to make me one?!” Luna hisses with wide eyes just as stunned while she bats at Clarke excitedly. 

“I will put a word in with them.” Clarke chuckles smirking at her. 

“Meeees toooos!” Elisae chirps nodding seriously. Up they go up the nets, Clarke first then the most adorable little toddler natbilda any has ever seen. Then Lexa, thanks to the chirped little request from the said toddler and Luna following up the rear. 

“IFTS GWOWING!!!” Elisae exclaims excitedly, turning to tug Lexa excitedly and point to the little painted pathway. 

“We must be going the right way then!” Lexa nods as Elisae squeals in excitement. 

“Okay… I’m crawling as fast as I can!” Clarke chortles as the toddler attempts to crawl right over her to get there as fast as her little body takes her. Now fixed onto her back like a little pack monkey as Lexa chortles behind them. Both heads pop up at the EXACT same time and Lexa cackles at the elated little squeal that this action produces from this toddler. The little girl is still vibrating in her own little gleeful world of absolute wonder in Clarke’s arms when Lexa pops up. Grinning along with her wife who is looking at the girl in amusement. 

“Alright… these little buggy things are gunna have to make me one of these now. It’s official!” Luna mutters popping up with eyes fluttering everywhere. 

“Faeweeesss!!” Elisae whisper-yells in absolute awe as her little jaw falls open.

“And look! Their mermaid friends have gotten stuck in the nets!” Clarke gasps dramatically as Lexa grins as this causes an IDENTICAL reaction from Elisae. 

“We’s neededs to helps!” The toddler cries.

“Oh yes! That must be why they led us here!” Lexa hums as she follows behind the naked little imp climbing up to the net above. 

“YEASSSSS!!!” Elisae gasps in realization like it just blew her tiny mind apart. This of course causes Clarke to have to utilize her effort to not immediately burst out in laughter and stay in character. 

“Alright, my big brave gona! Do you think you can carry out your mission and go out there to get those mermaids to safety?” Lexa asks in her best Heda voice that has that tiny little toddler puffing her chest out. 

“Sha, my Heda!” Elisae chirps clicking her heels together and doing the natblida salute. Then turns to Clarke below. “Psssttt… my Wanheda?” She whisper/yells. 

“Yes, ma’am?” Clarke asks with a grin. 

“Can yous holds flufflies?” Elisae whispers as Clarke grins wider. 

“I will guard him with my life.” Clarke nods importantly just like she did before that had families chuckling around them. It has Elisae beaming as she hands over her most prized possession for Wanheda to look after for her. None of the families then knew just how big of a deal this was for the little toddler. Nor how honored Clarke really was to be allowed this sacred trust from the girl. She’d heard from Lexa one night what that evil fucking turd-man did and it had her cussing up a storm instantly. So, this job she took with the utmost seriousness for that little girl. 

“She’s only asked Lex, to do that before.” Luna whispers with a smile as Clarke almost bursts right there. It has Lexa smiling up there with Elisae as she watches the toddler very diligently toddle over and get EACH mermaid. Toddling right back carefully not to disturb the other mermaids to hand them to her Heda. One at a time. Every new mermaid that reaches safety gets a cheer of celebration that has the toddler looking so proud. 

“I DIDS ITS!!!” Elisae cheers when she balances back on the bouncy net back to Lexa. Heda grins and swings her around in celebration as the girl squeals in giggles. Then gasps dramatically as the toddler rests on her hip safely. 

“What do you think that is over there?” Lexa whispers pointing to the swing as the toddler’s eyes widen.

“I’s gos sees!” Elisae declares bravely and launches off to the swing and squeals in happiness at what she finds. “It’s dhey’s homes!!” Thrusting them out as she sprints back to Lexa elatedly. Pulling out all the dollies and dancing in delight of them all. Promptly shoving them back in and doing it all over again. 

“I think it is safe to say that we can report to Agnus and Komfoni these were a hit.” Luna chortles as Clarke nods chuckling. 

They play the mess out of those three goufa rooms the REST of the morning. The slide earns a high-pitched squeal and the wildest giggles when she tumbles down the net. Prompting about 47 more slides, with the frilly pink tutu that Clarke somehow managed to find. They draw pictures in the art room of their adventures and hang each one up for the fairies to enjoy. AND right as a little tummy starts to rumble a certain elder fairy brings them all Komfoni smoothies. Sitting in the rocking chair with that adorable little girl and telling her all about how the fairies INSISTED that is what they MUST have for lunch. That they just WOULDN’T HEAR their new friend, Elisae, having ANYTHING else. Then listens dutifully to all the stories of the adventures and gets shown the pictures she made with Wanheda. 

“ANNDDDSSS Dhey’s broughted us a tinkle potties!!!” Elisae gasps stunned. 

“They just thought of everything, now didn’t they?” Komfoni chuckles as the toddler nods in agreement. 

“Yea… uhh… that is hard to piss in as an adult, by the way. Just a heads up.” Luna mutters as the elder erupts in snorts of loud laughter at this. Right along with Clarke and Lexa who are telling her all the details now, despite Luna’s wishes. When the toddler finishes her smoothie, she wiggles down and quickly finds the goufa toys. Dragging all her Hedas over to play. Sitting in laps to do puzzles together while the toddler chirps out the goufa songs that go along with them. Building block towers and pulling out stuffies to play with. 

“Hedas dos I gottas go bye bye from the fawees fors my nye-nye?” Elisae asks unexpectedly. Toddling to Lexa with her bear and curling up in her Heda’s arms. 

“It is up to you, sweetheart. It is your day. Do you want to go downstairs for your nap? Or stay here?” Lexa asks as Elisae’s eyes widen and that jaw drops open. 

“I’s gets to choosed?” Elisae gasps dumbfounded by this option. 

“Yep. It is your SPECIAL day!” Clarke nods. 

“Cans I nye-nye wif da fawees!?” Elisae whispers like she is uncertain speaking it out loud will make it less of an option. 

“Absolutely. Would you like us to stay with you or sleep by yourself?” Lexa hums.

“WIFS YOUS!!!” Elisae cheers as she dances in celebration in Lexa’s arms. 

“I might have to trek back to teach your sibs back downstairs. But I can give them a message for you if you’d like. AND I promise to come right back when I finish.” Luna hums as Elisae considers and nods. Toddling over to Luna and hugging her neck. Whispering something in her ear as the Floukru woman chuckles and nods. “I will tell them that.” She grins kissing that little toddler’s forehead. That thumb going in her mouth as Lexa smirks over to her wife knowingly. Getting up to get a naptime diaper and a couple options of pajamas just in case. 

“Look what I found back there!” Lexa hums coming out as Elisae toddles over to Lexa’s lap thumb still in mouth. Grinning at what she finds and nods. 

“I needs a nye-nye diapee causes no tinkle puddles for komfooonies!” Elisae chirps obediently as Clarke chuckles across the room. 

_‘Was I that obedient?’_ Clarke thinks as Lexa almost implodes in laughter right there. Turning to roll her eyes dramatically in a ‘are you crazy’ expression that has Clarke grinning in amusement. Walking over to help diaper the little one. Well… actually she leaves this task up to Lexa. Clarke is in charge of entertaining the wiggly imp so Lexa can do said diapering of the most adorable little toddler butt Clarke’s ever seen. Lexa then lays out each pajama set for the little one to choose. All of them are little long john style pajamas made of soft fabric in varying colors and patterns. Elisae tilts her head and points to the purple one with little flowers just as Lexa thought she’d go for. ALWAYS favoring anything with that color. Letting her Hedas dress her in the soft pajamas while sneaking in tickles making her belly laugh. Jumping up with a smile all over her face.

“TORIES!!” Elisae exclaims when she spots them on the shelf. Hopping over like a bunny and squatting to look through them. Pulling them out and looking at the pictures on the cover before bringing over an armful to Lexa expectantly. The brunette chortles and nods carrying the little snuggly girl to the toddler bed. Clarke carries over the selected books right behind them. “IT’S A NYE-NYE WITE WIKE OURS HEDA!!” Elisae exclaims excitedly when she sees it. Clarke chortles at how big her eyes get when Lexa carries her over to get out a candle. The second it spins the girl squeals and does a little shimmy in Lexa’s arms. Looking up and oooohhh’ing and ahhhh’ing at the stars that rotate.

“Oh look. I had one of these as a strikon (little one),” Lexa hums walking to the music box and winding it so it tinkles the tune of the lullaby.

“Ifts sings!” Elisae gasps in wonder. Petting the music box while it plays for her. 

“It does! And if we let it sit here it will sing for you as you fall asleep.” Lexa hums as the girl smiles and snuggles into Lexa’s arms. Grinning as she sees the little bed and gets placed into it. Blankets pulled up snuggly with a Heda on each side.

Luna is on the floor and deemed the book holder and page turner. Something she takes seriously considering just how adorable that tiny tot is right now. So satisfied and happy with this moment. Teddy bear under her arm, thumb in her mouth and snuggles. So many snuggles. They make it through three adorable little picture books before soft little snores are heard from the little toddler. Curled into her Heda’s chest safely just like when she was a fyucha (baby, infant). Lexa smiles down at the little one and kisses her forehead. 

Luna grins and quietly gets up from her spot on the floor. Stretching and putting the little books back. Clarke chuckles when Luna stops suddenly and looks at them in question as to how to get out. Softly the blonde rises and leads Luna out. Tip toeing back in with Lexa’s book and her sketchpad to keep them busy. Winding the music box and snuggling with that little toddler and her wife in the tiniest god damn bed known to man. 

“She used to sleep like this when she first arrived. Only like this. It was all that she liked.” Lexa whispers rubbing Elisae’s back snuggled into her Heda’s chest. Sucking that thumb with a death grip on her bear. When Nann comes to check on them she finds all three snoring together on that tiny ass bed. Grinning she brings in the blonde’s blanket to put over them and winds the music box. Checking the candle and walking out of the goufa room.

“How is she?” Amma asks, coming in after putting the rest of the little one’s down.

“Here, put these on. This is too cute for you not to see.” Komfoni chortles. Amma nods with a smirk and puts on the blindfold and earmuffs. Being wound in and out of the halls with Komfoni until the fisa is in the little goufa room. Amma grins when the first thing she finds is Lexa and Clarke curled up snoring with her yongon. Looking like she is having the time of her life. Grinning back at Nann who chuckles with a nod. “Used to sleep like that when she first came here too. ONLY thing that would satisfy that tiny thing. Lexa had to carry her to meetings and everything. Wouldn’t have it ANY other way.” Komfoni whispers as Amma chuckles. She remembers that. Having to repeatedly pump milk to send up to Lexa for the little natbilda.

“Is this where?” Amma hums looking around with a grin as Nann nods with a bigger grin.

“Painted it herself.” Nann whispers back. When the elder leads the fisa out and back through the halls she relays all the adventures that little girl told her about. It has Amma chortling as Komfoni mimics the little toddler voice perfectly. All about the ‘fawees’ and saving the mermaids. Drawing with Wanheda and sliding in the fawee forests. How the ‘fawees’ INSISTED she get Komfoni smoothies for lunch and EVEN brought her new KOMFONI jammies.

“The fairies have been busy.” Amma smirks back at Nann as she takes the blindfold off.

“Had these set aside when her daddies left. Agnus and I have new playsets we wanted to try out with your little girls. So, her fairies gave her those too.” Komfoni smirks with a wink. Amma cackles and shakes her head. “We also plan on giving her a mermaid bubble bath tonight.” She grins.

“Oh good. I will come then to witness the cuteness myself.” Amma chuckles as Nann nods with a chortle herself.

~~~

Those blue eyes flutter open and a wide grin spreads over the pale face watching Elisae suckling her wife’s tan breast as she sleeps. 

_‘Motherhood looks good on you,’_ Clarke thinks back as Lexa blushes pink while preoccupying herself with brushing a curl out of Elisae’s eyes.

“It helps her sleep. Only way I could get her down those first days.” Lexa whispers quietly in a little huff. 

_‘You are her person.’_ Clarke smiles, as her wife nods.

“She has many now.” Lexa quietly responds. Though the blonde sees RIGHT through that easily.

 _‘So, when is my turn?’_ Clarke teases as Lexa’s eyes widen dramatically and she blushes red. Getting a warning glare from those green eyes that only has a wicked grin spreading on Clarke’s face. _‘Hey take the other tit out so I have something to look at over here, will ya?’_ Clarke goads as Lexa hisses death threats to her in her head. This is right about the time Komfoni sneaks in with the after-naptime snack and grins at the little one.

“They always know, my dear. You cannot fool them even in their sleep.” Komfoni smiles, kissing Lexa on the head and pointing a finger at Clarke. “You share! You hear me!” She whispers to the blonde in warning. Which only perks Clarke up starting to wonder what is so good that she gets that from Nanna. Well until she looks over at the green eyes throwing daggers and threats her way that has her stop. She knows what that look means far too well and pouts right back. Komfoni chuckles and pats her yongons shoulder in approval as she walks out. “I will be running her a bath tonight when Luna gets back.” Komfoni hums over her shoulder as they chuckle at her. Reading and sketching until a little girl starts to wiggle against Lexa.

“I’s missed yous boobies, Heda.” Elisae sleepily voices as Clarke grins. Lexa chuckles and rubs the strikon’s (little one’s) back as she suckles.

 _‘How come she doesn’t call you Nomon or Nomi?’_ Clarke thinks as it enters her mind.

‘Titus.’ Lexa mouths. Clarke frowns at this and decides to subtly work on fixing this with the toddler. Smiling the blonde kisses, the toddler on the cheek making the tiny girl giggle around Heda’s teat.

“Did you dream of the fairies?” Clarke hums as the toddler nods excitedly. Launching into a wild story of all the things she got to do with them during her nap. Going on and on dramatically to her captivated audience. Through Lexa checking her diaper and praising her for it being dry. Chatting away animatedly until a tiny little tummy rumbles in protest.

“It looks like the fairies brought you an after-nap snack,” Lexa smiles as she pulls up the panties and the new Komfoni pajamas bottoms as requested and lets the toddler sit up excitedly. Looking around instantly for it and gasping gleefully when she finds it. Crawling right over them to get to it as both of them chuckle and follow. Watching as Elisae cheers with delight at finding a little toddler sized plate with little cut up meat slices, cheese cubes, fresh diced fruit, veggie sticks and a sippy cup of her favorite strawberry juice. Clarke grins knowing EXACTLY what this ‘share’ instruction was for and happily sits next to the toddler to make a plate for her and Heda as well.

“Cweeean pwate cwub!!” Elisae chirps proudly holding up her empty plate as Lexa chuckles and nods in approval.

“Good job!” Lexa cheers high fiving the strikon (little one). Smirking when those little eyes spots the untouched veggie sticks on Wanheda’s plate. Crawling over and plopping herself in Wanheda’s lap and frowning up at her. “You’s gots tos eatted yous veggies to be bigs and stwong wike Hedas!” Elisae recites in a mock Lexa voice that has Clarke smirking down at her.

“Is that so?” Clarke hums with a chuckle as she looks over at Lexa who shrugs with a proud grin.

“Uh-huhs! I was a weawy, weawy, smalled whens I camed heres! Ands my veggies helped me grows bigga!” Elisae reiterates animatedly nodding fervently for emphasis. Lexa can’t help but chuckle as Elisae picks up a carrot stick and feeds it to Wanheda. Cheering when she eats one all up and picks up another to do it again. The big sister lessons have obviously done this tiny thing some good being in the orphanage now. She’d gone from being the tiniest natbilda to just one of the littles in the orphanage. Elisae had blossomed considerably, practically since the very first day. It was so easy to see the benefits for this strikon (little one). She watches as her blonde love finish the last celery stick and the toddler enthusiastically welcomes Wanheda into the ‘clean plate club.’ Dragging her over to the art room to color some more as Lexa finishes her snack and cleans up everything to put on the tray for Nann. Smirking when she overhears a particularly cute conversation as she finishes. Both of them carrying in paper, colors and other supplies to color with in the ‘gwoing wooms’ as the toddler calls it. Lexa pretends to be busy cleaning up while she listens intently to them.

“Wanheedas?” Elisae chirps as they carry paper and crayons into the room. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Clarke hums setting the big blank paper on the floor and arranges the supplies for the toddler to easily access.

“Cans I asked yous a questions?” Elisae asks tilting her head as she watches Clarke intently. Immediately raising her arms to be picked up the moment she sees Clarke’s hands are free. It has Lexa smirking at how much this tiny girl loves to snuggle.

“Of course! You can always ask me anything!” Clarke states with a warm smile.

“I twied asked Hedas before nye-nye buts hers faced turns a funny colors. So, I asked yous now. O’tay?” Elisae checks with big brown eyes. It has Clarke chuckling as she nods. Remembering when Elisae toddled over to Lexa during their slide trips and chuckled watching her wife blush crimson. It seemed she was about to find out exactly what this girl asked to produce that response.

“She turned a funny color huh?” Clarke chuckles in curiosity.

“Uh-huhs wike she eatted a peppers.” Elisae chirps as Clarke chuckles louder.

“Ahhh… well no wonder you decided to come ask me. Gives her a chance to get some water now.” Clarke hums hearing a chuckle from Lexa behind them.

“Yeas… That’s whats I thinked toos.” Elisae nods resolutely. Clarke grins and sits with the girl in her lap happily snuggling in with a contented sigh in front of the art supplies and paper. Absentmindedly the toddler plays with Wanheda’s blonde hair while they talk. “Is yous my Hedas Fee-Fee’s now?” She asks curiously causing a chuckle from Clarke as she nods.

“I am officially your Heda’s Fee-Fee’s.” Clarke confirms earning a smirk from Lexa as she goes to close the bookcase, the art room door inside the closet and finally, the closet doors.

“Is yous and my Heda’s gunna haves babies toos?” Elisae inquires with big brown eyes. It has Clarke grinning knowing full well why Lexa blushed crimson earlier.

“You are our baby. You and all of your brothers and sisters.” Clarke hums as the toddler grins at her.

“I knows! I AAAALLLWWWAAYYSSS Heda’s babys even whens I’s growed ups!” Elisae exclaims animatedly attempting to explain it for Clarke to understand.

“You are huh?” Clarke smirks down at the toddler.

“Uh-huhs. Hedas useded toos sneakeds into my wooms when the meaned mans was heres and readed me nye-nye ‘tories ‘bout it.” Elisae beams up at the blond who chuckles.

“She did huh?” Clarke chortles in amusement.

“Evewy nights!” Elisae nods resolutely it has Clarke smirking at this little information. “So, is yous gunnas has a babies with my Hedas?” She inquires attempting to braid Clarke’s hair.

“Well… what do you think? Should we?” Clarke hums simply because she wanted to know what the girl would say.

“Umms… whens yous was gones on yous trip wif my Hedas aftah yous big pawteies… I asked Cawix and hes saids yous needs a boy’s pee-pees to do’ed that’s. But Indha’s didn’t need a boy’s pee-pee to has a baby.” Elisae huffs confused with an adorable little scrunch of her face. It is here that Clarke realizes EXACTLY where Lexa more than likely changed the topic in a desperate attempt to revert away from this fun conversation. But Clarke didn’t mind it in the slightest. She actually liked that she was the one the girl came to with this stuff. At least Elisae had someone she knows will ALWAYS answer her questions, when no one else would. This seems to be an adorable little trend of sorts these days. Whenever Elisae had a question no one would answer, this is where she’d toddle to. Sitting in Clarke’s lap to play with her hair just like this. It was like their little pow-wow moments together. And the blond would be lying if she didn’t admit to loving this.

“You are exactly right. Indra didn’t need a boy to have Octavia. She adopted her.” Clarke nods as the girl’s eyes grow wide and she looks up quickly.

“I was!” She gasps in such surprise it has Clarke chuckling with a nod.

“You were! Indra didn’t need a boy to have Octavia. She adopted her after she was already here and now Indra is Octavia’s mommy.” Clarke states warmly as the girl grins.

“I’s knews it!” Elisae exhales resolutely that has Clarke snorting before she can help it. “So’s yous and my Hedas can still have babies!” She cheers beaming excitedly.

“You think we should have babies like Indra?” Clarke summarizes.

“Uh-huhs! Yous and my Hedas is goods mommys.” Elisae voices nodding fervently.

“We are huh?” Clarke asks, grinning at the girl and kissing her forehead.

“Yeas! I has WOTS of mommies! So, I knows!” The girl assures just in case Clarke doubted her opinion.

“Really? How many?” Clarke asks, smirking at the toddler.

“I has a Nomi Amma, a Heda, a Komfoni ands a yous.” Elisae chirps running her tiny fingers in the blonde hair.

“ME?” Clarke gasps making the girl giggle and nod. “I AM SO HONORED.” She exclaims dramatically hugging the little girl to cause loud giggles to erupt.

“ANDS fhree Noni’s!” Elisae nods between giggles.

“Well what a lucky strikon (little one) you are!” Clarke grins tickling the girl and earning a big adorable belly laugh.

“Yeas. I wucky!” Elisae agrees with a happy sigh as she snuggles into Clarke some more. Getting a back rub as she continues to play with the blonde hair.

“So, who is your Nomon?” Clarke asks curiously just to see what the girl would say.

“My Hedas.” Elisae chirps without hesitation as Lexa grins widely behind them. “Buts da meaned mans didn’t wike it when I calleded hers dats.” She whispers as Clarke hums understandingly and Lexa looks up quickly in alarm.

“Well good thing he isn’t here anymore, huh?” Clarke whispers back reassuringly.

“YEAAAAHHHSSSS!!!” Elisae gasps like that little fact just clicked in her little brain.

“So, you know what that means?” Clarke grins as the girl looks at her with huge eyes of wonder and shakes her head. “That means you are SAFE to call your Heda and me ANYTHING you want to.”

“Antifings?” Elisae exhales in sheer disbelief to such an idea.

“ANYTHING!” Clarke nods.

“Evens itfs a baded words wike pootyheads?” Elisae tests meekly as Clarke laughs and nods.

“EVEN that! Because you and your sibs (siblings) are our babies. FOREVER AND EVER. Just like Amma is your Nomi (mom). And Fei is your Noni (dad). AND your Larson and Talo are your Nontus (Daddies).” Clarke promises warmly.

“I’s no getteds timed outs in da scawy wooms wif no flufflies?” Elisae whispers as Lexa quickly gets up and rushes to the little girl.

“Sweetheart! Is that what Titus would do when you called me Nomon?” Lexa asks with pain filled eyes as the girl’s lip begins to quiver and tears leak out as she nods. The brunette doesn’t even hesitate to pull the toddler to her, cradling her as Elisae begins to blubber earnestly. “I am so sorry, my sweet little Elisae Rose. I didn’t know he did that! Titus was not allowed to EVER do that!” Lexa states firmly cradling the little girl through the heart wrenching little sobs. Until they begin to slow a bit. Taking her tan hands, Lexa holds those little chubby toddler’s cheeks and dutifully wipes each tear away with her thumbs. Locking her green eyes onto those big brown watery eyes. “YOU ARE ALWAYS YOUR HEDA’S BABY! Okay, baby girl!?” Lexa reassures, really wanting her to get this. 

“I’s yo… yous… ba… baby…” Elisae hiccups between sobs. Lexa smiles so proudly and kisses those wet little cheeks. 

“That is right my baby girl!” Lexa praises as she guides the strikon to a tan breast to self-soothe herself. Clarke grins watching the whole thing unfold and scoots over to love on that tiny thing. Kissing those cheeks and wiping those tears away. “AND I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR NOMON! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DECIDE TO CALL ME!” Lexa promises looking down at her sweet wife loving on this upset little toddler without question and those big brown eyes she fell in love with the moment they arrived.

“An… And Wan… Wanheeedas?” Elisae hiccups around her teat as Clarke grins.

“We will ALWAYS be your Nomons! BOTH of us!” Clarke nods as the little toddler smiles still hiccupping a bit but seeking comfort from her Nomon Hedas. This is when Clarke considers something and grins at the toddler. “Is this why Erik decided to test me with it in the elevator?” She questions as Elisae nods in confirmation.

“Ewik says yous niced and Nomi Amma woulda beated yous up if yous means to us. So hes says he proveded it to mes so I feeled better.” She chirps as Lexa snorts in laughter at this.

“She would! Right with your Nomon Heda and your Nomon Wanheda!” Clarke nods seriously as the girl smiles at her. Suckling her Heda and listening to the lullaby as the little girl slowly calms in her Nomon Heda’s arms. It takes a couple of minutes before the little one speaks again. 

“Wills yous stilled be my Nomans evens afta babies?” Elisae tests JUST to be sure. 

“Of course, we would! Plus, who do you think is going to be the bestest big sister of all the clans?” Clarke inquires animatedly as the tiny face lights up.

“Think of how lucky that strikon will be with YOU and ALL your sibs watching over them and loving on them all the time!” Lexa hums with a wink as Elisae grins with a nod. Seeming to be quite satisfied with this answer as she continues to calm and suckles her Nomon Heda. Nomon Wanheda is still smothering kisses on her chubby little cheeks just in case the toddler wasn’t aware how much the blonde adored her.

“I think you just might have the CUTEST little tushie in all the clans!” Clarke hums in a silly little voice that has Elisae smiling around Lexa’s breast. 

“I agree!” Lexa smiles 

“And you know what else?” Clarke hums kissing that little cheek and patting the other pajama clad cheeks that are curled into Lexa. “When I have old memories that make me upset or scared. I draw them ALL out on some paper. Because once they are all out of my head, they can’t hurt me ANYmore.” She explains as the girl’s eyes widen and look up at Heda for confirmation.

“Yep! And if you want to. We can EVEN put all those mean old Titus memories in the fire place when you are all done. Burn them ALL UP until they are ash so we can be REAL SURE they are ALLL gone.” Lexa comforts sneaking a kiss on the little forehead.

“Dhey go bye-byes?!” Elisae gasps in excitement.

“Yep. ALL GONE!” Clarke nods with a smile.

“Nom…” Elisae begins and hesitates until Lexa kisses her little forehead.

“It is okay. You are safe here with your Nomon Hedas, baby.” Lexa whispers soothingly.

“Nomons stays wif me whens I dwaws?” The toddler squeaks timidly as Lexa beams as the word crosses that tiny mouth.

“We will stay RIGHT HERE the WHOLE time.” Clarke assures as she feels her wife’s heart burst inside of her with joy at that simple word. 

This is EXACTLY what the two Hedas did. Both stay right there with the little girl who requested her ‘Jammas’ to be taken off so she didn’t get them ‘dirties while dwawings.’ Though Clarke bringing out the tutu seemed to bring some ‘magic brave powers’ from the fairies themselves. As her blonde wife explained to a totally enraptured toddler hanging on her every word. Then ever quietly they observe the little one take all those crayons and FILL that big piece of paper to the BRIM. Some are easy to understand with a little figure in a dark box. Others not so much but neither ask or mind. The important thing is that she gets it out of her head and feels that pride of conquering this mean beast head on.

~~~

When Luna is snuck back in by Komfoni, Elisae is laying on her tummy, butt naked with the pink tutu around her middle, coloring away on this LARGE piece of butcher paper in the middle of the glowing goufa room. Art supplies pulled in from the art room littered around her with Lexa and Clarke sitting right beside the little girl. One of each of their hands on the toddler so she knows they are there with her.

“WUNA!!” Elisae cheers. Lexa and Clarke chuckle as the toddler runs to the Floukru woman excitedly. Launching into her arms as Luna laughs and hugs her warmly.

“What are we doing, sweet pea?” Luna hums as she walks them back over to the paper and crayons.

“I’s dwawings the scawies so dhey go bye-bye!” Elisae chirps proudly as Luna looks over at Lexa with furrowed eyebrows.

“Titus it seems would punish her each time she called me Nomon,” Lexa sighs.

“That turd is lucky he is already dead.” Luna growls furiously.

“Yeas… Nomi Amma says that lots toos.” Elisae sighs as all three cackle at this announcement before they can help it.

“We are going to burn all the bad stuff in the fireplace when this strikgona (little warrior) finishes to make sure the scary memories are good and gone. Aren’t we?” Clarke hums as Elisae nods resolutely.

“COOOOOLLL!” Luna exhales with a grin as she sits next to Lexa and lets the girl get back to work. “And the tutu?” She hums with a smirk as the little naked butt peeks out under the frilly skirt.

“Magics fawee powas!” Elisae sighs like it was obvious.

“Of course! How could I forget!” Luna smirks as Lexa chuckles with a nod and Clarke over there beams quite proudly. When the toddler finishes her pictures, she climbs up in Lexa’s arms and snuggles for a bit. Luna and Clarke gush continually on how brave she is and how proud they are for conquering those big scary memories.

“Cans dhey go bye-byes nows?” Elisae asks with wide hopeful eyes over at Clarke.

“Yep! Ready to gear up and trek back to the fire place?” Clarke asks.

“YEAS!!!” Elisae cheers, throwing her hands up.

“Oh darn. I somehow lost Lexa’s disgusting breast band…” Luna mutters as Lexa throws her head back and laughs loudly at this. The toddler sighs and shakes her head in disapproval which only fuels the laughter fire that much more from both Clarke and Lexa now. 

Elisae taps her finger and gets up from Lexa’s lap dragging Clarke behind her as they search the closet. All Clarke does is pick her up and pick out what the girl points to. Leaving it TOTALLY on the toddler as she picks out a naptime diaper and nods resolutely. Setting the toddler down and smirking as she sprints back to Luna to put it on her bushy head. 

Lexa has seemed to roll the picture up securely and secure the ends with paper clips while the two were finding another suitable headgear of choice for a disgruntled Floukru woman. While Clarke and Elisae are pinning the diaper on Luna’s head, Lexa finds some twine and grins getting an idea. Sitting there and waiting as the little imp dresses each of them dutifully and carries over her own for Clarke to dress her like last time. 

“Alright, ai strikgona (my little warrior). Would you like to carry your picture to the fire or would you like one of us to?” Lexa hums as the toddler taps her lip earning a chuckle from Luna in amusement. She looked so much like Lexa when she did this it was hard not to laugh. 

“I’s dos it! Its mes piccha!” Elisae decides resolutely as Lexa nods and works the twine into the parchment roll. Then wraps the twine over one of the little shoulders and under the other so it lays sideways across her tiny back comfortably. It looks like a sort of side bag of sorts as Lexa ties it off. 

“Wow. It looks like you have a REAL sword on your back ready to cut enemies down!” Luna gasps as Elisae puffs her little chest out proudly with a huge grin. Now armed to the teeth with lacy panties on her head, blind fold, earmuffs, a tutu covering her naked little toddler butt and a pretend sword on her back the toddler marches over to Clarke. 

“Weady!” Elisae declares as Clarke chuckles, watching the little one click her heels and salute her officially that has Luna and Lexa falling over each other. 

“It’s because you are REALLY, REALLY cute.” Clarke whispers. 

“I knowed. Dheys do fhis wots!” Elisae sighs heavily, not helping the two chuckle heads over there. 

“Do you want to take your new friends too?” Clarke asks nodding to the two stuffie houses with the fairy and mermaids inside. The girl GASPS and runs over hugging them to her before RACING back. 

“Wes should puts on ours fingys so wes safed wiked wast times!” Elisae chirps as Clarke grins with a nod. 

“That is a good idea!” Lexa chuckles wiping her eyes and slapping Luna to pay attention.

“Sounds like we will have to take our unicorns?” Clarke grins as the girl erupts with glee. Then looks down, frowning at her toys before toddling over to Luna. Tugging on a pant leg as the Floukru woman kneels down to the girl’s level. 

“Wunas cans yous carries mes toys, pwease?” Elisae asks as Luna grins. Telling the little girl, she would be MORE than happy to carry them for her. “Fanks!” Elisae smiles, kissing Luna’s cheek and running back over to Clarke with Fluffles under her arm. “Oh-tays!” She smiles at the blonde.

Clarke smirks and helps the toddler pull down her blindfold and earmuffs over her ears. Sneaking a kiss right on the tip of her nose that earns a giggle. Clarke gets on all fours as Lexa swoops up Elisae to put on her ‘unicorn.’ There is a HEAVY reluctant sigh and pout as Luna is blindfolded and earmuffed just like the toddler. 

“Can we like… NOT crawl into that old spider infested room this time?” Clarke whispers hopefully as Lexa rolls her eyes at her wife. How many times do they have to have this conversation? “Yea… I know… they are gone now… whatever… I see them there!” Clarke hisses before Lexa can lecture her again. 

“It was YOU who led us there in the first place, hodnes (love).” Lexa smirks, promptly earning a middle finger from Clarke. The brunette laughs triumphantly and slaps her wife’s ass as she goes to pull the little rope swing to open the door. The toddler giggles as this slap earns a little jerk from her unicorn ride. Still holding on to Clarke’s shirt like they are reigns and grinning widely in pure delight. Lexa smirks at the imp as Clarke walks out of the door on all fours. Luna gets haphazardly dragged behind them as they parade up and down the little hall by the closet. The fourth time they pass the closet Lexa grins and grabs a scarf, tying one end to each of their belt loops as Clarke cackles. 

“Oh she is going to kill you, when you take that blindfold off.” Clarke snorts in amusement as Lexa grins wickedly with a wink. Continuing the little march as Lexa makes Elisae ‘fly’ at random earning loud squeals of laughter. It is this that sparks Nann’s curiosity as she shuffles that way. When she pokes her head in the elder about falls over at the sight. Clarke and Lexa both look up with the biggest grins of sheer delight Nann has ever seen either make before. Still in mid-flight as the toddler giggles widely the entire time. 

“Okay, I give up. What is she supposed to be?” Komfoni laughs, pointing to Luna as Clarke smirks. 

“That’s our jackass.” Clarke quips as Lexa snorts out in hysterical laughter right along with Nann before either can help it. 

“Oh, this is too good. Occupy them about five more minutes until Amma comes.” Komfoni chortles as she watches them ‘fly the girl’ around and clop around dramatically. Sound effects and all thanks to Clarke, even though the toddler can’t hear them. Lexa nods in agreement and continues to pacify the toddler quite easily. 

“Amma is going to pee herself.” Clarke cackles excitedly as Lexa snorts in agreement. 

“Without a doubt.” Lexa retorts with loud laughter. 

~~~

“Where are they?” Amma asks confused when she comes into the Heda’s bathroom. Only finding Komfoni filling the tub and nobody else. 

“You just wait.” Nann chuckles with a grin as she does a little whistle and the door to the hallway busts open. This is by far the most absurd little parade either has seen in their lives. Falling over each other in laughter as the girl squeals in laughter as she ‘flies’ on her unicorn. Neighing and chuffing like a real horse-like-figure would. All of them dressed in the same ridiculous headgear except Luna. Now sporting a diaper on her head being dragged behind them. Lexa is explaining the entire procession for them with a smirk in between squeals of delight from the little imp. Finally untying the scarf from both belt loops. Pushing off her blindfold and earmuffs as she grins at Amma and Nann without a clue to what just happened. 

“NOMI!!!” Elisae cries excitedly, launching into her arms and talking her ear off without ANY hesitation. “I NYE-NYE WIF FAWEES!!! ANDS DHEYS MYS FWIENDS!!! AND I GOTS NEW TOYS CAUSE I RESCUED DA MERMAIDS FOR DA FARIES!! SEEES!!” She chirps pointing to Luna who grins coming over with the houses. 

“Well my goodness! What exciting day you had with your Hedas!” Amma smiles as Elisae nods happily. “And what is this?” She hums tugging on the twine. 

“My scawee picchas I made wif my Nomon Hedas!” Elisae declares. 

“DID YOU CONQUER YOUR FEARS LIKE A BIG GIRL!?” Amma beams proudly at her little one. 

“She did! Like the biggest bravest girl in all the clans!” Lexa nods smiling. 

“And drew them ALL so we can get them out of our heads so they can’t hurt us anymore. We are EVEN going to burn them so we can make sure they NEVER mess with her EVER again! Isn’t that right?” Clarke hums as Elisae nods happily. 

“Uh-huhs! Da meaned mans can’t hurted me NO MOES! I ALWAYS Heda and Wanheeeda’s baby foreba! ANDS I can even called dem pootyheads and everythings! But I decided to call-ed dhem Nomon’s NOT pootyheads. Cause dhey wub me wots.” The toddler voices seriously as Amma smirks trying REALLY hard to keep a straight face. 

“Well this was awfully nice of you. And you are right they love you VERY, VERY much!” Amma nods kissing her little one. This is when Komfoni kneels and holds that little girl’s hands in her old wrinkled ones. 

“That man should be glad he is already gone because I would be hunting him down for you RIGHT now if he weren’t.” Komfoni promises. “And you TELL ME if ANYONE does ANYTHING like that to you again okay?” She hums as Elisae nods. “I don’t care if they make you PROMISE to not tell anyone. You tell your Komfoni and your Hedas straight away. Because you can ALWAYS tell us ANYTHING at ANYTIME! Okay?” She instructs seriously as the toddler nods. 

“Oh-tay! I promises! I’s twell yous!” Elisae chirps obediently as the elder grins and kisses the little one. Lexa chuckles and helps her Komfoni up from the floor. 

“Now I believe we have some burning to do before our mermaid bath with our Hedas.” Nann hums as the girl grins wildly. Hopping up and letting Lexa untying it from her body. Unpinning it and rolling it out as the toddler requests. Wanting to show her Komfoni and Nomi Amma all the things she drew. It has Clarke leaning back into Lexa watching the toddler open up without anyone prompting. Like all the little thing needed was a little encouragement from her Nomons. The ‘booger monsters’ are Clarke’s personal favorites that get described quite animatedly. 

Lexa smiles, kissing her wife’s temple and wraps her arms around Clarke proudly. Already seeing such a change in the little toddler so quickly. Knowing she is surrounded by people that love her. Letting her toss that picture in the fire and cheer triumphantly as it burns. Elisae beams and throws those tiny hands up triumphantly. 

“I think someone earned her VERY own PURPLE tutu after she gets out of her mermaid bath.” Komfoni hums as the toddler shrieks in pure glee at this announcement. 

“WEAWY!! A PUPLES ONES!!!” Elisae gasps so shrilly it has all of them falling over each other in laughter at the sheer level of excitement this produced so fast. 

“AND you can even help Agnus and I make it if you want!” Nann nods chuckling. 

“Cans we’s maked ones for mes sis Taeyahs?” Elisae asks with big brown hopeful eyes. It has Amma smiling behind her at those two fast inseparable little girls of hers. 

“Absolutely! We can make one for ANY of your sibs down there that wants one!” Nann smiles picking up the toddler who cheers animatedly. Lexa, Clarke, AND Luna are REQUIRED to join the little toddler in her mermaid bubble baths. Though Clarke was a bit uncomfortable at first, the bath was big enough it didn’t seem to matter. That and she quickly discovered WHY Elisae INSISTED Luna joined them. Chuckling as she watches the impromptu swim lessons with Luna that has the girl giggling widely in between all the games and imaginative play times. Lounging with Lexa as Amma and Nann scrub their hair and smirk at the adorable sight.

“You knew?” Clarke whispers to Amma who smirks.

“Of course. I know everything.” Amma states simply as Nann snorts in laughter. “She refused to use that word and looked absolutely terrified if anyone said it. It didn’t take a genius.” She hums with a shrug as Clarke looks at her with a grin. “Plus, her siblings squealed the second I asked them about it.” The fisa smiles as Lexa cackles before she can help it.

“You two seemed to handle it just fine on your own though.” Nann hums proudly with a wink.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Amma praises openly. 

“Mmmmm and what did my little yongons squeal to you?” Lexa hums knowingly. 

“That a certain little feisty toddler down there kicked Titus in the shins the second he returned from putting Elisae in the timeout room.” Amma grins as the women around her snort in laughter knowing EXACTLY who that was. “And when Aiden asked Erik why he did it, that little boy insisted he didn’t want Elisae to be all by herself.” The fisa grins as Lexa chuckles with a wide grin right along with Clarke. “Oh, and also apparently word spread fast to the older kids what happened and they threatened to go get Komfoni and you if he didn’t let Erik and Elisae out.” She chortles as they erupt in louder laughter. 

“It worked didn’t it?” Lexa cackles as Amma nods in amusement. 

“I was told pretty quickly too.” Amma winks as Nann grins triumphantly. Quietly they continue to talk as Luna and Elisae play. Hair getting washed, rinsed and conditioner combed through meticulously. All while quietly filling in those two soft hearted women back there everything they learned about Elisae today. Dutifully answering every single concerned question on each detail possible. Seriously, from how long she napped and how much the toddler ate during snack time. All the way to how upset she was, how long it took her to calm and every single thing that little one said about what happened with Titus. It made Lexa and Clarke smile at how many loved ones this tiny girl is surrounded with by now. All watching her like a hawk protectively. 

“DIDS YOUS SEES MES SWIMS WIKE A MERMAIDS!!” Elisae exclaims doggy paddling over to Lexa excitedly. 

“WE DID!! You looked like a REAL mermaid and EVERYTHING!” Clarke assures dramatically as the toddler beams proudly. 

“And she touched the mermaid at the bottom THREE WHOLE TIMES!” Luna brags shamelessly as all of them gasp proudly at the girl who practically implodes right there. Telling them ALLL about it in the most adorable little high-pitched rant Clarke has ever witnessed. Luna and Clarke distract her with the mermaids, boats, and other toys while Lexa washes the little curly hair. 

“I’ve always been envious of these curls.” Lexa smirks while scrubbing. 

“That’s because we always knew what to do with them thanks to dealing with yours.” Nann chortles. 

“I know. She never had that toddler mangy- fro or ANYTHING!” Lexa huffs frowning.

“Not with how diligent those maidens are with her hair.” Amma laughs in amusement. “The amount of product that goes into that tiny girl’s head is incredible. You should see Fei’s face when he watches them work, it’s hysterical.” She cackles wiping tears from her eyes. Lexa, Nann, Luna and Clarke erupt in laughter as Elisae is now mimicking the Noni Fei faces of absolute disbelief. “But we managed to convince a shy little Taeya to let the maidens fix her hair now. Didn’t we?” Amma hums as Elisae grins and nods beaming. 

“NO!” Clarke gasps in wonder. High fiving Elisae proudly knowing how much of a feat that was. 

“She wets dhem braideds hers hairs nows!” The toddler nods with a grin.

“Stays out of her face longer than five seconds and EVERYTHING!” Amma hums with a smirk as Nann chortles knowingly. Sneaking away to chat with Frela and the maidens really quick. Gathering towels and robes for later to warm by the fire. Chuckling when she walks back over and finds Elisae in mid-mermaid battle with Clarke and Luna. Ships and rubber duckies involved and everything. Still insisting on sitting in Lexa’s lap as Amma grins at them from above. Rinsing out the little girl’s hair and working the comb through gently with Lexa. Komfoni chuckles and joins them when she finishes her gathering of all the robes, towels, and lotions.

“Well my goodness, your Nomii Amma has gotten good at washing these cute little ringlets of yours!” Nann hums as Elisae grins up at Komfoni. 

“Yeas… La-la and Vivi showed hers.” Elisae chirps. 

“OOOHHH!! Did my girls help your nomi?” Nann cackles as the toddler nods. 

“You better believe it! I get lessons and everything!” Amma smirks as Lexa snorts in amusement. “They have the cutest stories too!” She gushes. 

“Nooooo!” Lexa groans dramatically which immediately causes Clarke to perk up. 

“How you insisted on treating her hair the MINUTE it started showing.” Amma hums as Clarke grins at her wife. 

“Got to with curly hair. We were treating that one’s head practically from birth.” Nann mutters nodding to Lexa as Luna snorts. “I don’t know what you are laughing at with your fro’s brush breaking record.” Komfoni quips as Lexa chortles in amusement. 

“Only six!” Luna huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“SIX!!? LIKE ACTUAL BRUSH-BRUSHES!?” Clarke gasps in horror looking at Lexa in disbelief. 

“Solid OAK.” Nann deadpans. 

“What tha…” Clarke whispers with the best look of dismay all over her face. 

“Yous hairs STWONG Wuna!” Elisae exhales in wonder as all of them burst out in laughter. 

“That is because I eat ALLLLL my vegetables!” Luna quips without missing a beat as Lexa snorts before she can help it. When all of them FINALLY get out the toddler gets wrapped in a big soft towel in Amma’s arms. Snuggling with her Amma as she watches her Hedas get dried off, lotion rubbed on skin and hair gently brushed out. 

“Would you like to pick out their jammies?” Nann hums as the toddler fervently nods excitedly. Amma chuckles and passes the bundle to Nann who carries her back to the closet. Subtly drying the little imp off as they walk down the hall. She’d already requested Frela to bring over Luna’s Nanna’ pajamas, robe and slippers for the toddler party. So, when they walk in the toddler squeals excitedly finding Frela standing there. 

“LA-LA!!” Elisae cheers jumping into her arms butt naked and still dripping. The elder maiden chortles and gets passed the towel by Nann. She is led around the counter to pick out EACH Heda’s pajamas meticulously at that. 

“Puples!!!” Elisae declares, patting Lexa’s deep purple pajamas that has them chuckling. Both KNEW that was bound to be picked. Then walked over to Clarke’s row until a chirped out, “MERMAIDS!!!” They walk over to Luna’s and the girl sighs in wonder before finally giggling and patting one pair. “Bubbles and duckies!!” She declares. 

“Do I need to ask what color underwear you want them to wear?” Nann hums teasingly as the toddler beams. 

“PUPLES!!” Elisae cheers happily as Frela chortles. Carrying them back with a naked dancing toddler in front of them that has the bathroom occupants chortling. 

“Ahhh… yes… we call this the ‘nakie dance’ downstairs,” Amma chortles with a smirk. 

“By far the cutest thing I think I have EVER seen.” Clarke cackles. Elisae dances around EACH Heda as they don their jammies, ELATEDLY telling them what is on them JUST in case they didn’t know. AND handing them each purple panties with more excitement than Clarke has EVER witnessed anyone be for underwear in her life. Dancing around them extravagantly as the Hedas dress. 

“Whewes Elwses (Where’s Elisaes)?” The toddler asks innocently as she looks up at Komfoni. 

“Ahh… those would be right here.” Nann smiles pulling over the little long john set she made JUST for this little one. Waiting until those Nontu’s left and she needed something special. In her favorite light purple with little dark purple hearts all over it and a bear that looks A LOT like flulffles on the VERY front of the shirt. Tiny little flulffles size matching ones have them all falling over themselves. The squeal of delight that erupts out of that child has got to be one for the record books. Clarke SWEARS her ears are ringing for at least thirty minutes afterwards. SO excited they are having a hard time wrangling her to lotion her skin and comb her hair to get the girl IN them. Clarke grins and gets an idea. 

“How would you like to learn a NEW goufa song?” Clarke hums and sits cross legged on the floor. 

“YEAS!!” Elisae cheers. 

“A SPECIAL lotioning song.” Clarke hums as Lexa smirks. Kneeling with her lotion jar she knows the girl favors. The girl lets Lexa put some lotion on her hands and looks up wide eyed at Clarke. Amma is grinning ear to ear watching her two yongons. One singing the ‘Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes’ song to a giggling toddler. Rubbing lotion ALL over the body parts that are called out at random to the tune. 

“Yous didn’t say da tushy, Nomon Wanheda!” Elisae chirps confused as Lexa throws her head back and cackles. 

“Ahhh that is because your tushy is FAR too cute to be ANYONE’S job but mine.” Lexa chortles pulling the little one in her lap and rubbing all the spots she missed. Komfoni chuckles and holds up the hair oil for Amma to see the elder squirt it in her hands. Rubbing them together and working it in those cute little ringlets before running a brush through them. Letting her Nomon Heda and Wanheda lay her down pin on her nighttime diaper. Pulling on her jammies as she squeals in excitement at the soft fabric. Amma cackles when she spots the ‘beary cute’ scripted out on the little rump of those pajamas. When Elisae turns back to Nann, the elder is holding out a matching pair of pajamas. Same light purple long johns with dark purple hearts. The only difference is the elephant on the front that has the girl cheering instantly. 

“MYS TAEWAS!!! NOMI WOOKS!! TAEWA!!” Elisae cheers shrilly as Frela smirks holding up the elephant's matching pair that has everyone in stitches. 

“I SEEE!!!” Amma grins mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Nann who grins at her. “Oh, we are not taking these off for a while huh?” She chuckles in realization. There is a knock on the door that has Nann grinning widely. 

“I wonder who that is?” Nann hums, opening the door to reveal Fei holding a curious looking Taeya in his arms. 

“MY EWISEES!!” Taeya screeches wiggling down and running to her immediately. “I MISSED YOUS MY EWISEES!” Taeya cheers as they dance in their hug.

“I MISSEDS YOUS TOOS MY TEAWA!” Elisae chirps shrilly. 

“They do this each time one of them goes potty too.” Fei chuckles amused as the ripple in laughter. 

“Wooks!!” Elisae points excitedly to her tummy. 

“Yous gots a fluffles ons yous tummies!!” Teaya giggles as Elisae giggles right back. 

“Yous gotted dem toos! See! Eeephant!” Elisae cheers thrusting out the pajamas to her. The tiny gasp has Nann smirking as that little red head makes a bee-line over to Amma.

“Nomi! Eeephant!! Ons! Pweaseee!” Taeya insists as Fei chortles and grins over at Nann.

“Do you need them on this very second?” Amma cackles as the toddler nods frantically almost vibrating in anticipation. The best part, by far, is when the stuffies get their pajamas on.

“It’s weird that the stuffed animals need their own closets now.” Fei mutters frowning at the outfits he is now left holding. Amma smirks and Nann grins proudly at him knowing EXACTLY why they need those.

“OMG! WE CAN MAKE LITTLE HANGERS AND EVERYTHING!!” Clarke gasps batting at Luna who looks just as excited. Lexa turns and frowns at Fei for giving those two knuckle heads the idea as he chuckles in amusement.

Just as promised the two little girls get walked up to Agnus and Nann’s stuffie room to make their own tutus. Picking out Purple tulle and helping QUITE excitedly if judging by the shrill squeals that keep resounding from the room. Lexa, Luna, and Clarke are all wearing robes and slippers over their pajamas. Helping and chuckling at the two excited little toddlers ‘helping’ the elders make their tutus. As two little beaming girls are donning their new poofy skirts over their jammies, they head downstairs. Bring down tubs of tule and supplies to continue their little tutu making party down in the orphanage. Encouraging those who want a tutu in picking out their favorite colors and holding fabric for little hands. Staying to tuck in each goufa and natblida. Reading bedtime stories until everyone is snoring soundly in the ‘space room.’ Tip toeing out and chuckling to one another at the excited strikons insisting to wear tutus to bed tonight. 

~~~

Eventually the conversation shifts to what they all know also is to occur tonight. Lexa and Luna discuss with Komfoni various supplies for tonight as Clarke listens intently.

“I will meet you in Raven’s room. I am going to go hang out with her for a bit before everything happens. Make sure she is okay and all that.” Clarke hums kissing her wife and turning to walk to the elevator. Walking down the back halls and pushing open the maiden door. Spotting her friend holding a shoe and looking wide eyed at her in surprise. Only Amma and Nann used that door. Not to mention this was done daily at a set time. She wasn’t expecting anyone until at least another hour at least.

“Fuck Griff… gave me a damn heart attack you ass.” Raven huffs annoyed as Clarke chuckles in amusement. “How’d you even know about that door?” She asks, holding her heart.

“I’m Wanheda. I know everything.” Clarke retorts smugly.

“Nann told you to use this entrance, didn’t she?” Raven sighs as her blond friend walks over and sits beside her on the bed.

“Yea. Didn’t want anyone to get to suspicious with the movement in your room.” She smiles as Raven nods in understanding. Both laying down, staring at the ceiling together. Clarke didn’t care if her friend spoke or not. It was her presence Clarke knew Raven needed the most.

“Do you regret it… at all?” Raven finally whispers after a full ten minutes of absolute silence between them.

“Being a Rattop?” Clarke questions as her friend nods in confirmation. “No. If anything I wish I could’ve done it sooner.” She admits.

“You know if you fuck up the project Monty and I have worked so hard on. I will kick your ass when I re-age back right?” Raven voices as Clarke chuckles.

“Yep.” Clarke smirks.

“Good.” Raven nods in approval.

“It will be okay, Rae. I promise.” Clarke whispers, reaching for her friend’s hand. Raven takes it without question and nods as she squeezes the pale hand in hers. “Oh, I almost forgot…” She exhales pulling out a piece of paper from her robe pocket and handing it to her friend.

~~~

_Avry_

_Ryatt_

_Saavi_

_Avae_

_Aera_

_Reinia_

_Illaria_

_Kyndl_

_~~~_

The dark eyes scan it over and look up at her friend in question. “Komfoni, Luna, Lexa, and Amma made it.” Clarke shrugs. “Apparently it’s a list of common grounder names you can choose from. Or they can just pick one for you. That is what they did with me.” She explains with a soft smile as Raven nods and looks it over again.

When Amma, Komfoni, Luna and Lexa walk into the skai girl’s room the two are cackling on Raven’s bed almost hysterically. Raising their eyebrows, they walk over to see what the two have done this time.

“Pronounce this one!” Raven sputters out between laughs, pointing to ‘Ryatt’ on the list. Komfoni frowns at her curiously but finally does answer. 

“Ry - at” Nann voices raising her eyebrows as this positively sets the two off again. The elder frowns and slaps both upside the head in disapproval. “Have you two been drinking?” She hisses pinching Clarke’s ear causing the blonde to yelp. Suspiciously smelling the girl’s breath and glaring at both of them. 

“Wait, you people have booze!?” Raven exclaims excitedly as Luna and Lexa chortle at this. “You hear that Griff? They’ve been holding out on us!” She huffs dramatically as Amma smirks at the elder rolling her eyes. 

“You two are crazy enough without alcohol fueling that fire.” Komfoni mutters. 

“A riot at least for Skaikru, means a violent, wild disorder or confusion; a noisy, violent public disorder; unrestrained revelry; living in a loose, or wonton manner; something or someone that is hilariously funny; a brilliant display… do I need to continue or do you understand?” Raven deadpans as all of them nod at her. 

“So, this riot word means a bunch of you heathens causing mayhem and destroying stuff?” Luna smirks as she looks at Lexa. 

“Should’ve named the blonde that…” Nann mutters under her breath causing snorts of laughter behind her in agreement. 

“Nevermind, that is your new grounder name. Congratulations.” Luna hums snatching the paper out of Raven’s hand as the Latina woman smirks. Lexa frowns and slaps her bigganatblidasis’s arm in disapproval. “Ow! What? That is what I’m calling her!” She stubbornly insists. 

“The POINT was for her to pick! NOT YOU!” Lexa hisses slapping Luna some more.

“Hey! No hitting! Komfoni! She’s hitting me!” Luna whines pouting and seeking refuge behind the elder. Lexa just follows and continues hitting her as the elder ignores them, obviously used to this. Raven smirks in amusement and looks at Clarke who seems just as entertained as she does. 

Komfoni turns and whacks both of them to shut it and behave.

“HEY! She started it!” Luna whines.

“I don’t care who started it. If you two don’t put a lid on it then I’m ending it!” Komfoni hisses as Raven snorts in laughter right along with Clarke. 

“Hey! How about that! That threat is universal. Who would’ve thought?” Raven cackles batting at Clarke who is wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Yes, I use that one quite often myself. Now drink this please.” Amma smirks handing a smoothie to Raven. 

“HEY!! NO FAIR! I WANT ONE!” Luna protests. 

“CAN I GET ONE TOO!?!” Lexa chirps. 

“ME TOO! ME TOO!” Clarke cheers. 

“Are you three becoming Rattops tonight?” Nann barks to the three heathens of hers. 

“Is this a trick question?” Luna mutters frowning in confusion as Raven snorts in laughter. 

“HEY! This is pretty good!” Raven exclaims as she drinks. 

“The brown stuff is chocolate.” Clarke smirks. 

“Oh good. Afraid it was dirt for a second.” Raven hums not slowing down. 

“Yet… you still drank it?” Lexa asks disgustedly. 

“When you grow up with food being as scarce as it was for me. You quickly learn not to question what the fuck is handed to you.” Raven states in a matter of fact tone not slowing down on her gulping of the smoothie. All four grounders frown at her as the Latina promptly ignores them. Amma sighs and sits on the bed near the girl. 

“Now this is going to make you sleepy, just like I told you before.” Amma voices comfortingly 

“How long am I going to be out?” Raven asks. 

“Depends on how your body responds.” Komfoni answers with a smile. The Latina nods in understanding as she keeps drinking. 

“And if it turns me into a dragon demon?” Raven asks curiously. 

“Then it would be an improvement.” Komfoni deadpans as Clarke snorts before she can help it. Even Raven is smirking at that one in approval to the humor from the normally serious elder. 

Gradually the dark eyes get heavier and Raven finally pushes the empty cup to Komfoni. Scooting up next to Clarke to get comfortable as the blonde smiles. 

“Clarkey… sing that song…” Raven sleepily murmurs as Clarke grins. 

“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts…” Clarke sings softly. 

“... doodley- do….” Raven groggily murmurs as Lexa smirks. 

“There they are, all standing in a row. Big ones. Small ones. Some as big as your head…” Clarke lilts with a smirk. 

“... Give them a twist, a flick of the wrist…” Raven mumbles with eyes closed. 

“That’s what the showman said. I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts, Every ball you throw will make me rich. There stands my wife, the idol of me life. Singing…” Clarke smiles looking down at Raven almost asleep. 

“Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch…” Raven whispers now yawning. 

“Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch.” Clarke continues as Raven hums quietly behind her. By the end of the song soft snores are resounding from the girl now sound asleep against Clarke’s shoulder. 

“That has got to be the weirdest song I’ve ever heard…” Luna whispers baffled to Lexa who chuckles. 

“Did you make that up?” Amma laughs curiously. 

“No, it was a song my dad taught me and Raven in preschool. Showed us some video of it and everything.” Clarke grins like she is reliving the memory. 

“What’s a vived oh?” Lexa asks, confused. 

“Oh right... Uhhh… like one of my drawings but… like… moving…” Clarke stammers in thought as all the Polis women hum in amazement to this idea. “So how long this thing take?” She asks as she looks down at Rae on the bed asleep. 

“Different for each person.” Komfoni sighs, pulling over chairs from the other room for each person as Clarke sighs and gets comfortable while she waits. 

~~~

“Clarke!” Lexa gasps. “She’s so tiny!” Lexa whispers in stunned shock. The once adult raven is now a tiny speck of a thing swimming inside her old clothes. 

“Tiny… she is like a freaking fyucha!” Luna hisses.

“We’re all small in Skaikru.” Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Child, what they mean is. Raven is MUCH smaller than even you were,” Komfoni explains equally surprised and concerned.

“Oh…” Clarke frowns, as all three looks at her curiously. “Yea… I was fed, remember.” She sighs heavily trying to ignore that heavy feeling in her gut. Turning to busy herself. Do anything but dwell in this feeling right now. Turning over in the bed and beginning to gently work off the adult clothes currently overwhelming her friend’s now small body. Amma smiles and carries over a basket filled with diapering supplies, and a variety of children’s clothes. Silently Clarke works with Amma to cover her and redress her best friend. “Rae was always smaller than us for as long as I can remember. Looked a good two years younger at times.” She explains working on a diaper and onesie onto her friend with care. It was the smallest option in the basket and it was still swallowing Raven. They must roll up the sleeves several times to even see her tiny hands. It sends a jolt of pain into Clarke’s heart that she quickly shoves away. She couldn’t change the past but she could help in the present. So that is exactly what she does. Swaddling and carrying her snoring friend from the bed while Lexa and Luna lock the room up tight. Cleaning everything around the room like Raven left to stay with Trikru. 

Komfoni makes the bed and cleans up any evidence of the girl staying here past Trikru leaving. Then shows all of them out of the little hallway. Clarke just silently follows holding Raven closely to her. With Lexa close by looking at her cautiously obviously feeling what Clarke is. Though, the blonde is thankful her wife seems to know not to address it right now. Just a quiet, steady presence of comfort beside her that Clarke prefers much more in this moment. Absentmindedly following where Amma and Komfoni direct her. Down a couple back maiden hallways and through the maiden entrance on the bottom floor of the orphanage.

“Hey, there you are.” Fei smiles and looks at Clarke’s arm. “Oh, new arrival?” He asks as his face instantly washes with concern for the little thing. It makes Clarke smile at the soft-hearted man she remembers so well as a strikon.

“Sha (yes).” Amma whispers as she reaches over and uncovers the little bundle in Clarke’s arms.

“Cute little tiny thing.” Fei smiles, tucking a piece of hair behind the girl’s ear.

“They apparently found her under a broken carriage all by herself. No clue where she is from.” Lexa sighs with a shrug.

“She was wrapped in a blanket though, with the name Ryatt sewn onto it.” Luna nods frowning at the girl just like everyone else. 

“It was soiled and filthy though. So, we are laundering it now.” Komfoni explains as Fei nods in understanding. 

“Poor thing.” Fei frowns worriedly brushing her little cheek with his finger tenderly.

“No cut or scrapes that Amma or I could find. But we are worried about a possible back injury with how they described finding her.” Clarke explains as they practiced. Fei nods in understanding why Clarke is holding the child like that then. So stiff and stable like she is attempting to not jostle her too much. Much like they do with back injuries in the clans.

“I think I am going to keep her asleep while her body heals. I don’t want it to traumatize her more.” Amma whispers to her houmon.

“I think that would be wise. No need to add any extra stress on her. Especially for how small she seems to be.” Nann nods in agreement. They watch Fei move a crib into one of the back rooms as they follow behind him. Looking around at a barren white walled room with only Heda’s nightlight inside. 

“This is the quietest section of the house. She will rest well here.” Fei explains as he goes to light the nightlight on the wall.

“I know it isn’t much. Most of our kiddos sleep in the ‘space room’ at night with us or the nap room nowadays.” Amma voices softly.

“Here, these should fit her well enough.” Fei hums walking in with a basket of clothes. Pulling a blanket off the top to hand to his wife. “I am going to check on our yongons (children). Rinta, Oxyte and some of the maidens are filling in for you so no one wakes,” Fei whispers with a wink, kissing his wife and exiting the room.

“She is a bit smaller than we anticipated though. I will have to take in these clothes.” Komfoni frowns as she looks into the basket. Picking up clothes and holding them up disapprovingly. Draping each over her arm resolutely as she goes. 

“We assumed you would be the smallest, Hodnes (love).” Lexa whispers in explanation as Clarke nods. 

“Oh… Sorry, but no. I was probably the largest.” Clarke says quietly as she walks her friend over to the crib. Gently laying her down and tucking the blanket over her carefully. Standing there quietly for a couple minutes, running her finger over her friend’s soft cheeks. Just staring in silence while everyone bustles behind her. Organizing clothes, diapers, blankets, etc. Abruptly, Clarke turns to face the others. “I’m going to go draw a bit before bed.” She casually states. Bending over to kiss Raven on her tiny forehead before turning and walking out of the room without another word. Luna and Lexa both look at each other frowning in a silent sort of conversation. Without a word, Luna walks forward to continue helping Nann and Amma. While Lexa turns to check on Clarke and quietly follows after her wife.

The minute Lexa walks through their door into their suite the overwhelming feeling of heartache almost knocks her clean over. Turning her head in alarm she finds Clarke on the balcony by herself. Head hanging down with hands on the rail. Robe taken off and thrown haphazardly on a recliner. Standing in just her pajamas and slippers outside under the clear night sky.

“Hodnes (love)?” Lexa whispers approaching her quietly. Clarke turns when she hears Lexa and looks up with tears pouring down her face.

“She’s… She’s s… so sm… small…” Clarke sobs as Lexa pulls her wife to her without hesitation. Quickly picking her up bridal style and sitting in the chair by the fire close to them. Letting the blonde curl into her in silent understanding. Simply holding her soulmate through every heaving sob and gently rocking them in the comfortable chair. Every now and then she kisses a pale temple in comforting reassurance. “She’s so… so small… I…” Clarke sobs shaking her head. “I never… Wh… why di… didn’t I d… do some… something…” She wetly stammers.

“Hodnes (love), you did do something. That is why Raven is here now getting help like she needs.” Lexa soothes, continuing to rock them both.

“Back th… then whe… when she ne… needed it...” Clarke protests.

“Ai hodnes (my love). You were just a goufa (child) yourself.” Lexa hums running her fingers through the blonde hair.

“Tha… that doesn… doesn’t matter…” Clarke argues in hiccups that has Lexa smiling.

“You said it yourself, ai hodnes (my love). Back then you were just trying to survive. You cannot save someone else when you are still trying to save yourself. You wouldn’t have survived, ai hodnes (my love).” Lexa comforts knowingly as Clarke cries onto her shoulder.

Lexa just kisses her wife’s temple and works off her robe and slippers. Taking off Clarke’s and delicately carries her wife towards their bed. Pulling the curtains around them as she makes her way over. Robe and slippers now haphazardly thrown on the floor without much care. More worried for her love than neatness at the moment. Lexa sits on the bed and swings her legs over with Clarke still clutched to her chest. Lexa pulls the rest of the curtains closed around them and unbuttons her pajama top. Scooting them both over and tugging up Clarke’s blanket over them. Leading the blonde to her tan breast without a word and humming that lullaby as she feels her love latch on. 

“Just like you told me, hodnes (love). There is NOTHING that you could’ve done back on that Ark that would make me love you ANY less. NOTHING that your people made you do to keep yourself alive. I still love you with my whole heart. You are still my ENTIWINED love. You are not bad, Clarke. You are a survivor.” Lexa assures as more tears leak out of Clarke’s eyes that Lexa kisses away without hesitation.

“How’s she doing?” Luna asks walking right in and strolling over to the recliner. Only hearing sniffles and sobs from behind the bed curtains, causing the Floukru woman to frown deeper. “Hmm… that good huh?” She sighs. “Well, I can’t offer you a boob or whatever the hell Lexa is doing to you back there…” She mutters in thought as Lexa turns with a frown in the direction of her bigganatbildasis. Clarke though responds with a wet chuckle, to which Luna smirks hearing it. Glad she could offer a laugh in such heartache. “… So, I decided we are gonna revamp that room instead. Because that is what I am actually kinda good at and we all saw how sad that bedroom was. Right?” 

“Yea…” Both sigh in unison as Luna beams victoriously. 

“But I don’t wanna have the other kiddos feeling left out. So, I suggest we do all of them at once. Refurbish everything so the kids have an option to sleep with everyone or in their own bedroom.” Luna suggests as Lexa’s eyebrows rise. 

“That is actually a good idea!” Lexa exclaims. 

“Why do you ALWAYS sound so surprised whenever you say that?” Luna hisses offendedly, causing another wet chuckle from Clarke in the process. 

“I am serious! That is a great idea! And we could continue this when the natbilda get older. You know when they finally make the decision to leave the orphanage. We could offer them their own suite. I mean we of course would pick the location in the tower. But the same general idea.” Lexa insists as Luna hums in approval. 

“I lik… like that t… too!” Clarke hiccups as Luna softly chuckles. 

“Then it is settled. Tomorrow after training we are going shopping and talking to the maidens since WE ALL know who the TRUE decorators are in this tower.” Luna mutters as Lexa snorts in laughter right along with Clarke. “Oh, and I can see you in the mirror Lex.” Luna hums casually with a wicked smirk.

“WHAT!?” Lexa screeches with wide mortified eyes and an instant shade of crimson flooding her face. Clarke is cackling before she can help it right along with Luna. 

“See. I knew that would cheer you up!” Luna chortles amused as Clarke erupts in louder laughter. Ignoring the fervent slaps and the blankets currently being thrown over both of them now. 

“Lex… she was kidding…” Clarke cackles dodging slaps between laughs. 

~~~

The next morning, they skip training since the tower is currently a buzz with activity. Word spreading quickly to the new little orphan that was brought in the middle of the night. The sad circumstances she was found and how the Hedas delivered her with Amma to settle the little one. All it takes is maidens to mention the Hedas in pajamas for people to assume they woke in the middle of the night to do this. By breakfast all of Polis is heartbroken for the strikon’s plight but grateful they seem to be in good care in the Tower.

It is precisely this rumor of the Heda’s having to wake in the middle of the night that Nann allows the three to sleep in, for once. It was rare that these opportunities were offered anymore so she took the chance while it was available. Nann already suspected this was hard on the blonde anyway. It allowed her longer to recover her heartache with Lexa. 

Komfoni slept on a mattress on the floor in case Raven needed someone in the middle of the night. Insisting that Amma be with the babies who needed her in the other room. Both wanted to keep their promise to stay with the girl so she was never truly alone in this process. Even though Raven had INSISTED this was unnecessary and went on and on about being fine on her own for as long as she could remember, both ignored her. Not caring what it was like before she came to Polis. Simply knowing it would be different now. This seems to be a good idea since not even an hour and a half since the girl was placed in the crib did Komfoni hear little whimpers. The elder had been sound asleep when these occurred and it honestly took her a minute to realize what it was. Rising she peeked in the crib and found the little one seeming unsettled. After that, Raven slept the rest of the night next to Nann. It seemed the girl wouldn’t have it any other way. It was a sight that had Amma smiling as she quietly came in to change and nurse the little one. Quietly coming over to pick up the bundle in Komfoni’s arms to change and nurse her.

“We were right…” Komfoni whispers groggily, as Amma grins. 

“Shocking…” Amma quips as the elder smirks. “How bad?” She hums beginning to change the girl. 

“She whimpers something fierce if you are not physically touching her at all times.” Komfoni smirks as Amma chuckles. “My hand kept falling off her little chest in the night. Gave up and rested her on my chest, that seemed to work better.” She yawns. 

“Get some more sleep while I nurse her for a bit.” Amma whispers with a smile to the elder. Not having to be told twice and snoring before Amma even finishes the sentence.

Upstairs a similar situation is being played out. Lexa waking first and allowing her wife to wake up slowly and lounge as long as Clarke wanted. Lexa on the other hand, rises to dress and makes her way to the meditation chambers. Sometime in this process it suddenly occurs to Lexa that she hasn’t heard from Heda’s spirit lately. She honestly couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t feel or hear Heda’s spirit within her. It was like a constant presence in the back of her mind that is now oddly silent. She’d been so wrapped up in Clarke, entwining, their bonding week, and everything after that it seemed to slip her notice. Well, until now. Frowning, she closes her deep green eyes and focuses on the spirit. It only takes a couple seconds but it has her blanching and shaking her head in disgust. 

“Wow… uhh… Clarke… maybe don’t check in with Wanheda’s spirit for a bit…” Lexa mutters in warning.

Now to anyone else, besides Clarke, this would have been a beneficial warning that would have more than likely been heeded in caution. For our Clarke, well this all but solidifies she is going to go check why Lexa said that. Instantly closing her eyes and being transported into a different landscape than she is used to. One of a mixture of forests within the flower fields. In the middle of this landscape is a lavish bed where two figures seem to be… busy. And before Clarke knows it, she is gagging back in Polis.

“EW!! SHADOW BUTT!!!” Clarke squeals hysterically, as Lexa cackles from the other room. 

“CLARKE! I literally JUST told you NOT to!” Lexa laughs as Clarke rushes to her with a look of pure horrified disgust.

“Quick. Show me your tits. I need to get shadow butt outta my head… LIKE right fucking now..” Clarke whines frantically as she claws at her hysterically laughing wife’s shirt. 

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met, hodnes (love).” Lexa chuckles as Clarke is now insisting to sit in Lexa’s lap WHILE Lexa is supposed to be mediating. Curled up and staring adoringly at Lexa’s naked boobs that this weird blonde wife of hers’ insisted she NEEDED. Seriously, Lexa tried to put them away and concentrate BACK on mediating. NOPE, that just caused Clarke to squawk at her. Like a freaking rabid bird or something. 

“Shhh… I am meditating on how amazing your tits are.” Clarke whispers, causing a chuckle from Lexa. 

~~~

“Wow… you look sleepy!” Clarke voices as Komfoni walks into the suite after finally waking for the morning. 

“Your friend who INSISTED she was a loner was most certainly NOT one last night.” Komfoni smirks as Lexa chortles. 

“Huh… really?” Clarke frowns surprised. 

“Positive.” Komfoni nods, sitting and thanking Lexa for pouring tea for her. 

“Oh… before I forget!” Clarke exclaims pushing back from the table and getting her sketchbook. Flipping pages as she walks back to the table. Sitting and sliding the book to Komfoni who raises her eyebrows. “Can you and your fellow stuffy wizard make one of those bad boys for Rae?” 

“Why on earth would you want to make a reekau (totally made this up) for?” Nann declares in confusion. 

“EW… Seriously, Clarke?” Lexa hisses wrinkling her nose at the mere word of this. 

“A what?” Clarke frowns at the two weirdos. 

“That is what we call this animal.” Komfoni smirks. 

“And it is revolting… trust me.” Luna deadpans as she walks in for breakfast.

“Oh. We call it a skunk. It’s Raven’s favorite animal. She calls them ‘fart squirrels.’ She always liked the idea all they had to do was let a fart rip and people INSTANTLY leave them alone.” Clarke shrugs casually. Luna and Lexa promptly erupt in loud cackles right along with Komfoni who is now wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Agnus this one…” Komfoni chortles in amusement. 

“Only if I get to tell Amma.” Lexa snorts in laughter. 

While leisurely eating breakfast together they bring Komfoni up to date on their plans to refurbish and redecorate the bedrooms for the goufas in the orphanage. Apparently the elder was hoping they would tell her that, otherwise she was about to mention it. Clarke informs them she thought the glowing night sky would be cool for the kids’ bedroom ceilings. Though, she openly admits she hadn’t even started considering what to paint on the walls for any of the bedrooms yet.

“I mean I thought of having Amma, Fei, and kids break up into who is sharing rooms with one another. Then have THOSE kids in the rooms pick what they want. But then those who come into the orphanage later after this gets decided. What about them? It needs to be inclusive to all those who could come to the orphanage.” Clarke shrugs frustratedly.

“Well, I don’t know about the other rooms but I think I might know what we could do for Raven’s.” Luna voices suddenly as all three heads turn to her interestedly. “When she came to visit Floukru I would always see her sitting on the beach. Just staring at the ocean for hours on end. Just watching it and the waves until Abby would drag her back in their hut. She even asked me once if the ocean was close to Polis in her workshop.” Luna admits with a smile. “We see it a lot in Floukru. The ocean has the power to calm even the most stressed and troubled individuals.” She shrugs. “So, I figured why not a Floukru beach theme. We have these crib hammocks that I’ve discovered to be incredibly helpful in Floukru goufa. I’ve wanted to have Amma try them for some time now. They hang from the ceiling and sway when the fyucha moves effectively putting them back to sleep in the process.” She continues to explain as all their eyes widen in understanding.

“But I haven’t been to Floukru yet. I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Clarke frowns.

“That’s okay. I have,” Luna smirks as Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“What if we do that for every room?” Clarke exclaims as the idea abruptly hits her in the face.

“All of them Floukru rooms?” Lexa asks, confused.

“No. Each room gets a different kind of landscape of the clans. We could do like a mountain room. The beds could be like ones you have to climb to get to. Like little built in bunk beds or just a net on the ceiling they climb up to. Beds like everyone else’s on the floor. Another could be flower fields in bloom, or grassy hills. Lakes, forests, treehouses.” Clarke explains until all the faces looking back at her are grinning at this.

“That is a great idea! We wouldn’t have to go to the trouble to ‘assign rooms’ or anything. And it solves the problem of everyone continuing to enjoy this for generations to come.” Komfoni nods.

“And our clan tour will allow you to see the various landscapes you could use to gain ideas for them.” Lexa smiles. 

“Oh, that’s right! I totally forgot about that!” Clarke frowns unsure if she wants to leave Raven alone now.

“She will be asleep the entire time.” Komfoni smiles knowingly and puts her hand over Clarke’s reassuringly.

“And it won’t be like a whole month gone from Polis. We will come home for a couple days or a week between each visit.” Lexa assures as Clarke nods in agreement.

With that they get the ball rolling on their plans right after they finish eating together. Dressing and going to speak with maidens to explain their ideas. A big group of them are gathered in the kitchens as all the Hedas explain their plans.

“I think we have all known for a while now that those bedrooms in the orphanage could definitely use some help.” Lexa begins as the maidens’ nod fervently in agreement. “It wasn’t until we greeted the latest orphan that all of us Hedas were reminded quite vividly about this.” She voices as murmurs begin at once.

“Have you thought of themes yet?” A maiden asks quietly from the back.

“I am so glad we decided to ask them to help.” Clarke grins as a chuckle rumbles around the room. “Well, painting wise I thought of landscapes. At first, I thought maybe clans. Like one clan each room or whatever. But there are more rooms than clans. So that won’t work. Plus, in Polis we don’t really classify by clan, so it didn’t seem to fit. So, I just figured landscapes of the clans instead.” Clarke voices as maidens grin in agreement this would be an interesting idea.

“The first we all unanimously decided to work on is the room the newest goufa is in. A calming beach scene with the ocean in the distance will be painted by Clarke. With a glowing night sky on the ceiling. But most importantly, I want there to be several Floukru style cribs that hang from the ceiling. Along with hammocks that can be set up easily. Or moved out of the way when not used. Most importantly a little pallet be on the floor that looks like a little individual Floukru hut. That way they can use it as a play house or a bed if needed.” Luna explains excitedly as the maiden’s smirk at her excitement. Beginning to ask questions regarding some of her ideas and what they’ll need. 

“You go ahead and head downstairs. I know you are not a fan of shopping.” Lexa whispers kissing her wife’s cheek as Clarke beams gratefully back. 

“I love you so much.” Clarke sighs causing Lexa to chuckle in amusement at her. 

“I know.” Lexa calls with a wink joining the maidens, Luna and Komfoni as they begin to head off to the markets. 

Downstairs, Clarke finds Amma rocking Raven in the little makeshift nursery and smiles at the sight.

“How’s she doing?” Clarke whispers, walking over and caressing her friend’s olive colored cheek. 

“A bit restless. Nursing and snuggles seem to help.” Amma smiles down at the little bundle. Clarke sits beside Amma and leans her head on the fisa shoulder. Staring down at her sleeping friend fondly. 

“Do you think the kids will be too offended if I divert to the bedrooms for a bit before finishing the bathing room?” Clarke asks curiously. 

“No. I think they will be just fine with that. Especially after they see what you do to her room and what you have planned for theirs.” Amma smirks as Clarke grins. 

“Uhh… that would be what LUNA does to this room.” Clarke smirks as Amma chuckles softly. “She has the entire thing planned out Amma. Like she’s planned this entire thing out from the very start or something.” She laughs softly as the fisa chortles. 

“This is her element. Especially when it involves the ocean, beach or anything involving water. I am assuming that is the theme she is going for?” Amma hums. 

“How’d you guess?” Clarke smirks. 

“Would you like to hold her while you get started?” Amma asks as Clarke beams excitedly nodding. “I will have to cover her so you don’t cover her in paint.” She warns as Clarke continues to nod like a thrilled bobblehead toy. “Alright then I will nurse and change her for you so she will be all ready to go. Would you like me to get Yarla?” She asks as Clarke shakes her head. 

“The maidens are getting her for me and the landscape book from the archives. Oh, and Lex, Luna and Nanna are going to inform Hakal and Ryza when they are in the markets.” Clarke grins as Amma chortles rolling her eyes. 

“Now we are in trouble. All three of them shopping for one room. We won’t be able to fit the poor thing in here when they get back.” She teases as Clarke grins in amusement. 

“Wait… so are we done with the bathing room?” Yarla asks when she finds Clarke in the little room with Amma and the new goufa. 

“Nope. Just a temporary divert.” Clarke chuckles from the floor where she is thumbing through the landscaping book for the beach scenes with her sketchbook open and working away. When Lexa comes back with Luna and Komfoni she finds Yarla and Clarke painting the walls’ generalized background colors along with a certain little strikon strapped to her wife’s chest. An old towel is draped over the poor thing to prevent paint splatters that have her smirking. 

“Been happy as a clam since Clarke took her.” Amma whispers in amusement. 

“I thought you were doing a night sky?” Luna asks, frowning at a … well… a daytime sky… very much NOT a night sky. 

“It will be once you turn the lights off.” Yarla grins excitedly. 

“But during the day it will look like a normal beach sky with seagulls and clouds.” Clarke calls over her shoulder. 

“Coooooolllll!” Luna sighs making her way over. 

“I am glad you are back, though. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me what you were picturing for the landscape so I can start sketching it out.” Clarke hums walking over with Raven and talking with Luna next to Yarla. By the end of the brainstorming session they have the room sketched out, furniture and all. Even the supplies they bought are beginning to take the shape of actual furniture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you guys you would get more Elisae cuteness or what? Lol. Thank you Nick for this idea I literally just took right off with. Initially beginning this chapter I got stumped on the logistical problem of how the hell to get Elisae back to the 'secret goufa room' while KEEPING it a secret now that she is naked. You can't wind a naked kid up and down the halls. And that is the least bit creative solution... like fucking ever. So Dragonicous suggest I make it a 'stuffie room' or like a toy story-ish type hang out for all their toys. Just tell her the head stuffy who opens the door doesn't like to be looked at. So they have to wear blindfolds. Seriously.... this is her actual idea. AND somehow, my brain took that and fucking imploded it into an imaginative adventure of a toddler's dreams. LOL. Don't ask me how, Lol. Whipped out five pages by the end of that first day and it came flowing out of me the entire time. 
> 
> Okay so... the spirits 'reconnecting' ... yea this idea was brought to me WAY back in Chapter 52 by Nick. Seriously, the note and requested touched my heart so much I wanted to share it with all of you here. 
> 
> "I wanted to know if you would do a chapter in the future where wanheda and heda get to reunite and spend some time together and reconnect their love has gone through centuries and they have been apart for so long they deserve more than a moment with each other and i also wanted to know what happens when they are separated from each other can they still communicate with each other." 
> 
> Seriously, this made me heart happy hearing this headcanon idea for this story. So I have had this in the back of my mind since 52 on how to work this in somehow. All sweet and lovey dovey. But uhh... apparently my warped brain... took this as 'ehh... make them fuck...' because that is what it came up with. 🤦🏻 And it was far too funny to leave out. 🤷🏻
> 
> Seriously... Dragonicous and I cracked up about this for DAYS. This sweet loving request for soulmates to find each other like Clarke and Lexa. My brain: "Make 'em fuck... Yep. That's good." 🙄😑🤔
> 
> I promise I am not done with this Nick! I will add more in there somewhere that is sweet and loving. Less raunchy. Hopefully. Everyone cross your fingers my brain obeys this request over here. 
> 
> I also got asked by several different people if we will get to see Raven as a Rattop like we did with Clarkey. Therefore, to prove that yes I DO plan on doing this. LIke Clarke would EVER allow Rae to do this on her freaking own. I added a little sneaky peak of this beginning process. They will still have to tour the clans, yes. But it won't be all at once. They will be spread out and allow rest inbetween. I haven't decided ALL the details of how I will be doing this yet. So stay tuned on how this ends up working out. 
> 
> Oh and Raven's name list. Yea those were the names I was debating on... FOR FUCKING DAYS! Never in my damn life have I had SO MUCH TROUBLE with a freaking name than with hers. Seriously... ask Dragonicous. I finally just decided... fuck it.. I will let the audience decide. And then... I found Ryatt... prounouced like 'riot' and it had me laughing so damn hard. I decided it was perfect. So that list is the ACTUAL list of names I was considering for all you people out there who were wondering. 
> 
> Alright. I think that is all. Go forth and let me know what you thought. Any other ideas you have for me to add in here. Your favorite RBG quote. Or random thoughts that were in your brain today. I don't care. I just like hearing for all of you guys! It's like a little family we have here. It's amazing. So please, everyone stay safe and healthy out there in these weird ass times. 
> 
> And for those who care... here is a few other cool ginsberg sites i found:  
> { https://www.inc.com/peter-economy/17-powerfully-inspiring-quotes-from-ruth-bader-ginsburg.html }  
> { https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/3072961.Ruth_Bader_Ginsburg }  
> { https://www.brainyquote.com/authors/ruth-bader-ginsburg-quotes }
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	58. Of Obligations and Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 58. Holy crap, this one was fun. Everyone give a round of applause for Dragonicous naming YET ANOTHER chapter. Seriously, they are very purposely in their creation. She's got like a million reasons if you ask her about each title. I promise. It's amazing. My titles are the chapter numbers. You are welcome. Lol. But seriously, this Dragonicous has been SO incredibly helpful these past few chapters. I could technically call her an unofficial beta, but we both hate that term beta. Especially with all the Alpha/Omega/Beta fan fictions. It just... it's weird. And I could say she is my editor... because she is. She knows more grammar rules than I do and it is my first language. LOL. But Dragonicious has helped more than just be an editor. So to me... She is just Dragonicious. Plus, she should be applauded regardless of her title... stepping up just to help out with no benefit to her own self. Searching plot holes for me to fix at each written paragraph. Adding SO MANY commas. Reading an ENTIRE 21-23 pages written in a language that is not her first... but gher second. I can't even do that. It baffles me. The first is hard enough thanks. 
> 
> Plus, my brain DOESN'T think in terms of grammar. Never has. It is just how my brain works. I know it is from my neurodivergent brain and I accept all the help I can get because of it. And yea it did use to bother me how much I always struggled things like grammer, spelling, or math. But honestly, ti really doesn't any more. It hasn't for years now. Simply because I started focusing on my brain's strengths instead. This amazing brain of mine allows me to write incredibly creative and detailed stories most couldn't dream of in their wildest fantasies. BECAUSE it is neurodivergent. Right along with SO MANY other things. Like my sense of humor and excelling in my career field of Psychology. So moral of the story. Be thankful for what you have not what you do not. Focusing on the negative never helps anyone especially yourself. Shift your focus and you might be surprised at the doors this will end up opening.
> 
> In other news, I decided to start answering questions in this section simply because I never know what to write here. And i assume if one person has the question, many more have thought it as well. So here we go. The boob suckling. Is it a fetish? Personal preference? Or does it have a deeper meaning? Yea. This was done strategically… shocking... I know! Everything I do in this freaking story is. Why? Because why on earth put it in here if it isn’t purposeful!? Duh! Okay. So, many of you know that I was a nanny, babysitter, child wrangler… whatever you want to call me for a LONG time. And for those of you who are familiar with toddlers. Pacifiers are like… FREAKING HEAVEN-SENT DEVISES. They shut up the screaming hole perfectly. Developmentally wise, it actually engages their suckling response and vicariously shuts up the screaming. It literally cancels each other out. Unless you piss them off enough. Then it doesn’t work. Just trust me on that one. Anywho… so, It was around the 'Clarke getting aged down' time period that I realized that grounders DID NOT HAVE PACIFIERS… and that like threw me. What the hell do you do when babies, toddlers, kids... whatever... get upset? That is like the number one go to for most kids nowadays. Seriously… MIRACLE! So, I googled that shit… because this is what I do. And found out that historically PRE-Pacifier kids breast fed A LOT LONGER. Why? CHEAPER! No food needed to gather, find, or buy when you breastfeed the kid longer. And in the grounder post apocalyptic world, I couldn't help but think that the clans would 100% utilize this as LONG as they could to ensure the future generations survival. And the other reasoning for longer nursing time boiled down to one other discovery. That pacifiers were actually INVENTED to help REST mother’s nipples because they got tired nursing ALL THE DAMN TIME. 
> 
> So, my mind IMPLODED when I read this. Because I never connected the whole pacifier is MODELED after a nipple to engage this response. Weird. I know. But it is true. And with the trauma some of those kids in the orphanage have… uhhh… Clarke especially. That child was gonna need a HELLA lot to soothe herself. But breastfeeding is HARD. I do not know. I have not had a kid yet. BUT I have REPEATEDLY heard horror stories of this. SO, I assume vicariously. So, I was like… hey, Grounders had radiation… boom. Totally could affect abilities to nurse longer and easier than prior generations. Perfect. Problem solved. Boob suckling for everyone! Lol. Seriously though, this solved so many problems. In the moment, It just solved one for Clarke in the earliest chapters. But since it has solved so many more so it has stuck. I don't know. I just figured their world sucks and is harsh. They deserve some sweet comforting moments so i created that for them. Just like I created this chapter just for all of you to enjoy.

Most of the next few days for Clarke involved painting with Yarla in Raven’s little nursery. The tiny bundle strapped to her chest and draped with a towel to prevent any paint splatters. Komfoni had made quick work to produce the ‘blanket’ the girl was supposedly found in. In the elder’s time with the skaikru girl, she noticed the girl seemed to favor a particular texture of fabric. One Nann called the cross boxed stitch often used in blankets, or warmer versions of clothing. It wasn’t unusual to find a baby blanket made with this stitch. In fact, it was fairly popular among all the clans. Which meant she was able to wander back into the old goufa room and look through their blankets. Komfoni smiled when she found that simple pink blanket with this exact stitch on the shelf. Tossing it in the laundry with a couple other baby blankets she wanted to make for some of the goufa. It was so common for her to do little sewing projects for the goufa now, nobody ever questioned it anymore. When they came back freshly laundered, the elder began to work on the stitching for the name. Quickly writing out a design she liked for ‘Ryatt’ on a piece of paper and copying it onto the blanket.

Luna, unsurprisingly, volunteered to help at night with Raven to give Komfoni a break. Luna didn’t like sleeping alone anyway, so it just made sense. It was an offer Komfoni was MORE than happy to give to Luna especially with how much time she spent working in that room anyway. The orphanage was now back to ‘watching Wanheda paint’ status. A scene Lexa found amusing as goufa would sit in a quiet little line and watch Yarla and Clarke work. Like a pre-bomb TV show of sorts as they watched the mural come to life. Lexa was often found sitting in one of the two comfy rocking chairs they bought in the markets and placed in the nursery. Others were placed in other rooms and throughout the orphanage. Something Elisae seemed to take notice of. Often joining in the painting watch party by toddling in and lifting her arms up to her Nomon Heda. Snuggling into her lap with her bear and sucking her thumb while watching her Nomon Wanheda and her Yarla paint. More often than not this resulted in the toddler falling asleep in Lexa’s arms. It became so routine that Amma started leaving a baby blanket on the chair Lexa favored.

It took a couple days of this routine for Taeya to start wandering around the orphanage looking for her little attachment, Elisae. Especially as naptime approached, she found herself missing snuggling with her sister as they fell asleep together. So, she finally set about trying to find her sister as naptime drew closer one afternoon. Searching from room to room quietly with her elephant until she found Elisae asleep in Lexa’s lap. Without missing a beat, Taeya toddled over and lifted her arms for Lexa to pick her up too. It had the brunette grin and happily comply with this request. The redhead promptly snuggled right up with her sister in Lexa’s lap. Tan hands gently pull the blanket to cover both girls in her arms both sucking their thumb with stuffies in the crook of their arms. Amma almost fell over in surprise when she saw the sight in the nursery. Eyes wide and jaw on the floor in shock as Lexa nods in agreement. Taeya rarely approached ANY ADULT other than Amma or Fei when she was tired. Even with other goufa, she would only approach Elisae. She was just SO much more shy and reserved in these sleepy moments. Still they gave her time. Poured love and care onto her and trusted that when she was ready, she would trust others. And this. Well, this was a definite first. A HUGE GROWTH that Amma can’t even contain her joy about. Quickly spinning and goes to find Fei quickly, dragging him in excitedly and pointing to Lexa’s lap. It has the brunette smirking as Fei’s eyes bulge and a grin spreads on his face. Her green eyes watch in amusement as the two parents celebrate this milestone like the child conquered the most feared enemy of the clans. Even Clarke is grinning like an idiot over there in complete understanding.

From that day onward, two blankets were left in the rocking chair. A little driftwood side table was constructed and placed beside it to hold Heda’s book and her tea. Amma always had a hot cup of tea on it, waiting for Heda to arrive. A gesture Lexa happily accepted, never one to turn down a cup of tea, ever. At nap time, the two little girls were now just changed into naptime diapers with everyone else. Now, come nap time, the two girls were changed into naptime diapers alongside all other goufas, then they were simply patted on the rump to go find their Heda. Hand in hand the girls would toddle over to her with stuffies. Lifting their hands for her to snuggle at the same time. It was by far one of the cutest sights Clarke had ever seen in her life. Especially feeling how happy this made her wife the SECOND she saw those two toddlers coming to find her. Silently sitting there with two sleeping babies in her arms snoring. Covering them with baby blankets, and brushing hair out of their faces. Sneaking kisses to both little faces and all but melting in that chair with them sleeping away on her.

It is also why Clarke always sneaks glances at her wife in these naptime moments. It is too cute to watch her wife melt in a little puddle at the sight of a sleeping toddler. It was like clockwork. The fierce Heda was LONG GONE the second a toddler showed up and wanted snuggles. And it was fucking adorable. Yarla seems to follow this trend right along with Clarke.

“Heda, is it true she finally calls you Nomon?” Yarla whispers anxiously one afternoon when both girls are asleep on Lexa’s lap. The brunette just nods in confirmation with a smirk as she watches the teenager radiate with joy at this. 

“And thank you for taking care of them for me. Amma told me what all of you did when Titus put them in timeout.” Lexa whispers sincerely grabbing Yarla’s hand. The teenager shrugs and gives a half smile.

“We are serious, Yarla. It means a lot to us that you protected them when we could not.” Clarke assures quietly, coming up behind the teenager.

“But just as we told Elisae, if ANYTHING like that even remotely similar happens EVER again I want you to tell Amma, me, Clarke or Komfoni. ESPECIALLY if they tell you NOT to tell anyone or they threaten you if you tell someone. That should be a red flag to find one of us and tell us right away. Alright?” Lexa instructs gently as Yarla nods fervently.

“Sha, Heda. I will.” Yarla agrees without question.

“Good. I am proud of you, Yarla. You and all your sibs. You have come so far and I look forward to seeing each of you thrive in whatever endeavors you choose to pursue.” Lexa hums sweetly. Yarla grins as Clarke hugs the teenager in a wordless agreement of this.

“And you let us know if you need your own Heda day in the future.” Clarke whispers in her ear as Yarla beams with a nod. It has Heda smirking as they turn to continue their details of the waves lapping up on the sandy beach. 

~~~

“Oh my god. I have an idea.” Clarke mutters late one-night sketching next to Lexa in bed.

“Okay?” Lexa answers, placing the bookmark in her book and looking up at her wife.

“We make the goufa hidey-hole beds like the one in in Zaera’s treehouse. It would give each kid their own ‘space’ and room for little shelves or cupboards inside to hold their own stuff. We can even glow paint the night sky inside their cubby bed ceilings.” Clarke explains excitedly as her wife’s eyes grow wider.

“Each one would actually have their own space…” Lexa voices in realization as she nods.

“Yea. Like their own little sanctuary for them. Their stuff and everything. The doors to their bed can be like Zaera’s too. Closed for privacy or pushed back in the frame out of the way if they want it open. I’ll just paint the front of them so they blend in when closed. That allows the beds to be rearranged if Fei and Amma want them too. Or hidden to allow for more area to play.” Clarke illustrates sketching a quick example for Lexa to see.

“The beds wouldn’t be built in like Zaera’s was?” Lexa asks, confused.

“Well we could make them like that if they wanted us to. But they like to sleep together a lot. So, I figured if we make the beds easily movable. Like palette beds raised off the floor a bit with lockable wheels. It would let them all sleep together in the middle of the room if they wanted…” Clarke states shrugging.

“… Or switch rooms and cubbies. Clarke, that is brilliant! It allows this to be adaptable to kids for generations to come.” Lexa exhales in wonder.

“We can even have the gona’s build little like railings if they are using it as a crib or something. Pull it down from the hidden storage in the side or something. Lock it in place and raise and lower it.” Clarke grins excitedly as she quickly sketches it out for her wife.

“What if we made all the storage in the rooms like this too? Hidden behind painted doors that you push to open. I could put closets, shelves, really anything I wanted to organize them adequately.” Lexa suggests pointing to the other side of the walls.

“Okay. But the stuffie closets are mine.” Clarke states without hesitation as Lexa cackles.

“Really?” Lexa laughs in amusement.

“Uhh… yeah… I’m gunna make little adorable as fuck stuffie closets in those little hidey-hole beds.” Clarke voices like it was obvious.

“Keryons… you have a sketch of it already, don’t you?” Lexa deadpans as her wife all but implodes.

“YEA!!!” Clarke all but squeals flipping pages and thrusting it out at her.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Lexa smirks looking at her crazy wife all but vibrating in excitement beside her.

“THEY GET THEIR OWN HIDEY HOLE BED AND CLOSET!!” Clarke shrieks elatedly as Lexa falls over in laughter.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and slams loudly against the wall. Seriously, Lexa shrieks so damn loud and damn near pisses herself in the process. “DID SHE SAY YES?!” Luna shrills in what seems to be motherfucking dolphin it is so high-pitched. Lexa is still clutching her heart with Nann races in through the bathroom door holding a slipper in one hand and a sword in the other. Still wearing her robe and pajamas with hair unbraided down her back. It is in this moment, Lexa is grateful she didn’t pull the drapes around their bed yet. JUST so she can see the eye roll of her Komfoni aimed RIGHT at her bigganatbildasis. Does Luna even hesitate in her excitement? NOPE. Not even for a second. Dancing over and plopping down cheerfully on their bed. “LOOOK!! THEY GET THEIR OWN LITTLE COMFORTER AND PILLOW!!!” She squeals.

Lexa just rolls her head over at Nann and raises her eyebrows. In a wordless, ‘you wanna take this one or should I’ sort of expression.

“What the jok are you doing up here? Are you supposed to be with Ryatt?” Nann barks.

“No. Rinta beat me in rock, paper, scissors fair and square. So, she gets to snuggle her for the next two hours.” Luna deadpans as Nann smirks to this notification.

“Lasted longer than I thought she would.” Komfoni chuckles as Lexa nods in amusement. “Now let me see what the hell you two lunatics are so spichen (damn) excited about.” She sighs reluctantly, shuffling over and almost falling over laughing at the sketch. Her and Lexa are still chortling listening to these two ramble on about these ideas. Showing them sketches that are actually quite detailed. Little shoes lined up, outfits, tiny hangers, even the canopy bed for the stuffies.

While the two are doing this, Lexa is subtly explaining to Komfoni her ACTUAL idea. Not the insanity the two are spitting at them now. Asking Clarke to flip back and describe this cubby bed idea for her. Agreeing this is a brilliant idea, for the beds and storage. Komfoni allows them to bounce ideas off each other and sketch a bit longer. Then goes back to her room to make their ‘reward’ for their hard work and good ideas. Clarke and Luna don’t hesitate to accept them. Rapidly gulping them down, right along with Lexa of course. But she knows Komfoni’s game and smirks at her knowingly. Especially when she sends Luna downstairs to Rinta and Ryatt as soon as the cup in her hand is finished. Komfoni washes out all the smoothie cups and comes to quietly discuss with Lexa their storage organization plan of theirs. Not even five minutes later they hear a weird noise and look over to investigate. Clarke is snoring with pencil still in hand seeming to fall asleep mid-sketch.

“I knew it! You rewarded them with a smoothie filled with nighttime herbs!” Lexa chortles amusingly.

“Of course, I did! You saw them. You and I were never going to get any sleep with them so excited. You’re welcome.” Komfoni winks, standing and walking over to Clarke’s side of the bed. Gently removing the sketchbook and pencil from her hands. Pulling up the furs and tucking the blonde in tenderly. Blowing out candles as she goes and pulling the drapes around the bed closed for them. Working her way back over slowly and kissing her chuckling yongon on the forehead as she tucks her in as well.

“Wait? Where are you going?” Lexa asks as she sees Komfoni walks to the front door.

“Checking to make sure that nut isn’t snoring on some stairwell somewhere because she got distracted on her way to the orphanage.” Nann casually hums waving her hand over her shoulder as Lexa cackles at how routine the elder says this statement. Like Komfoni is 100% expecting to indeed find Luna somewhere snoring where she is not supposed to be. When Nann comes back from checking on Luna with some of her skaigonakru guards, she tiptoes over and peeks behind the curtains. Finding Lexa sound asleep, curled up and snuggling with the blonde. Nodding in approval she pulls the blankets over her girls and shuts the curtains closed again. Walking back to fall asleep for the night as well.

The next morning’s training is… interesting to say the least. The ‘project’ is ALL those two are STILL talking about EVEN during sparring. Nann must repeatedly whack both in attempts to refocus those eccentric children of hers. Eventually she gives up and just makes them run around the training area to burn off this INSANITY. Picking up a staff and sparring with Lexa herself. It has Amma chortling and Fei grinning when Nann rolls her eyes at them and mutters expletives under her breath as she walks in the orphanage later that morning.

“I heard training was fun this morning.” Amma chuckles.

“Like herding a bunch of nomajoka (motherfucking) cats.” Nann mutters under her breath not helping either stop laughing any sooner. 

Lexa managed to convince those two lovable nutballs to use their energy to perfect the detailed looking plans in Clarke’s sketchbook. Each bed frame, cubby hole, the doors that slide into the wall out of the way, the railings that can be pulled out and locked in place. Even the storage units that and Nann had meticulously described to them. All between scrubbing in the bath off the morning training… or as Clarke described it ‘the punishment run from hell.’ Right on through breakfast that morning

“We should lock the beds into the cubby somehow.” Luna suggests between bites of her eggs. “That way they don’t move once they are in there. You could even put like padded sides to the bed if you wanted for the younger kiddos.” She hums leaning over and looking at the sketch Clarke is making of it. Eventually heading down to the orphanage to run it by Amma and Fei. Did Lexa have to stop them and make them get dressed out of robes to do this? Yea. Yea she certainly did. She gave up on making Clarke dress herself and did it for her wife. Luna, she had to send back TWICE. Once for pants. Another for shoes. Eventually sending Frela with Luna when she walked in to gather the laundry. The elder chortles and walks the crazy yongon to her room to change into … ACTUAL clothes. Not the first ones she found on her floor. Delivering Luna back even with hair combed and braided. It makes Lexa grin since she did the same for Clarke without her even noticing. Just simply asking about various sketches and getting to work while she was distracted.

“Alright you two. All these plans are totally up to Fei and Amma. No one knows what that orphanage needs more than those two. So, if we need to make adjustments or they just don’t think it would work. Then so be it. Okay?” Lexa coaches as both nod half listening and race one another to the elevator. Amma and Fei almost fall over each other in laughter at Lexa’s face when the doors open. Two insane looking hover bees buzzing around her in absolute joy.

“If you say no. They are your responsibility afterwards!” Lexa mutters at Fei as Amma cackles in amusement with her husband. Clarke spots the two first and peels over as fast as her pale legs can get there.

“AMMA!! AMMA!! LOOK!! LOOK!!” Clarke squeals, waving her sketchbook over her head with a Floukru sidekick close behind her.

“WE ARE GENIUSES!!!” Luna exclaims.

“Debatable.” Nann mutters under her breath as Lexa smirks.

Amma and Fei both listen carefully and nod in understanding at various sketches they are shown. All 15 pages and long winded elated explanations of them. The first, of course, was the cubby bed, the bed frames, AND then the stuffie ‘cub-partments’ as they worded it. This is when Amma snorts in laughter with her houmon as they shrilly explain each ‘mini cubbyhole apartment’ for the stuffies METICULOUSLY. Once they get this out, in their defense, Clarke and Luna are able to somewhat calm down to explain the rest. Including the storage spaces Lexa and Komfoni detailed out.

“That would offer up lots of room for playing. Can you fit in some tables, activities, or toys that could pop out like that too?” Amma asks curiously as they throw around a couple ideas. Clarke explains the concept of what they had on the ark and quickly adapts it to goufa in the orphanage. Making it more colorful and easier to move in and out for use. Simply having them pull on a lip left for open access. Legs automatically swing down and back up depending on where the table is pushed: Back into storage the legs go up and store away with the table; Pulled out the slowly swung down and into place. Tiny stools are stored in the cabinet below allowing them to be pulled out and used with it. After a few adjustments they make that concept work. Also creating various toy boxes, for crayons, blocks, or other toys. 

“Now we don’t HAVE to do this for each room. Like the beach room, they can be different and catered to the theme instead.” Clarke explains carefully as Fei and Amma nod. “But the same concept of being able to move in and out the beds was what I was going for. The room can be multi-functional based on what is needed in the moment for you guys.” She voices cautiously as the two thumbs through the plans and quietly discuss with each other.

“And we plan on making more cubby beds than you need. That way any orphan that comes in your doors always has a bed to sleep in if they wish.” Lexa adds quickly.

“And Lexa, my girls, and I will oversee organizing and stocking these storage units. So instead of that one crammed closet with everyone’s clothes and your linens filled to the brim. This allows them to be spaced out and easily triples your storage space down here.” Komfoni smiles with a wink as Amma’s eyes widen hearing this.

“Triple? Seriously?” She asks quickly, looking from Lexa to Komfoni.

“Easily. Each room will have extra pillows and bed linens. Cubby-hole beds, headboards and footboards will be covered in shelves and hidden cabinets for each child’s personal things. Books, toys, clothes, treasures, anything they wish.” Lexa nods.

“And there will be little wardrobes hidden bedside each cubby-hole bed. Stocked for each child sleeping there. Their socks, underwear, pajamas, and everything in between.” Komfoni adds right after.

“Which means that leaves the closet we have for new arrivals!” Amma exhales in wonder as Fei nods in shock.

“We wouldn’t have to pull from any of the kids' wardrobes with new arrivals.” Fei gasps stunned.

“Exactly.” Lexa beams smugly.

“And when the maidens do laundry, they will place them back in allocated spots and notify us if any replacements are needed.” Komfoni smiles.

“Oh, and each cubbyhole and bed will be designed according to each child’s wishes. Like their own personal safe, quiet space or sanctuary of sorts.” Clarke adds with Luna nodding behind her.

“Also, the gonas are already REALLY excited about it. So please say yes.” Luna adds quickly as Amma chortles rolling her eyes.

“The beach room stays the same right?” Amma tests the four Hedas.

“Why?” Clarke grins amused.

“We put the difficult sleepers in there with Luna, Rinta, and Ryatt last night. Just to test those new beds out.” Fei grins.

“Luna, Rinta, and Ryatt slept on the pallet playhouse bed and everyone else were in those hammock cribs. It was the FIRST TIME I’ve ever slept the entire night without having to nurse someone back to sleep.” Amma gushes as Lexa and Komfoni grin right with her.

“Which means… you guys won’t be touching or changing that miracle room.” Fei warns as all of them chortle.

“The beach room stays the same as planned. We will even add hooks in the cubby holes in case you want to put little hammock cribs there over the beds.” Clarke smirks.

“Then you have yourself a deal.” Amma chuckles happily.

“Your maidens are going to be beside themselves with excitement, Komfoni.” Fei chuckles as Amma cackles with him.

“Sha, they have been asking if they could do this for the orphanage for so long now.” Amma laughs, rolling her eyes. “We just never had enough space for it.” She grins.

“Yea… uh... truth be told… if you said no. You were getting hidden storage anyway. We just weren’t going to tell you about it.” Lexa grins slyly as Amma barks in laughter.

“Not surprised at all.” Amma cackles, shaking her head. 

Clarke spends most of the rest of her time that day making copies as fast as she can of her plans for everyone. That way Luna, Komfoni and Lexa have an easier time explaining all the details to them. When she finishes, she happily straps Raven to her and starts painting again. Not even having to go find Yarla, since she had been sitting quietly in the corner waiting for Clarke to walk to their new painting room. Pretending to work on homework and sketches the entire time. Hopping up and shoving work away to race after the blonde.

Lexa gets pulled out of these ‘meetings’ thanks to a pouty faced little toddler and her sister staring straight at Heda around naptime. One of the gonas had actually spotted them first. A gona chuckles and nudges Heda and gestures to the doorway, where the two toddlers stood pouting. Lexa is unable to stop throwing her head back and laughing loudly at the sight.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Lexa sighs with a chuckle as both cheer and pull her to the painting room. Finding a tea cup and blankets all ready for them as Amma smirks. Watching all of this go down from a distance as the toddlers wandered to their typical room and didn’t find Heda there like usual. Clarke was there painting but Heda wasn’t. Elisae got this stern look and dragged that shy sister from room to room until they found her. Then put on the saddest pouty faces they were SURE would work and waited.

It didn’t take either toddler long to fall asleep after this little nap time delay occurred. Both girls are already half asleep by time Lexa carries them into the painting room. Amma just chuckles and helps to cover both her girls. Whispering the little escapade to Heda that she witnessed with great amusement. 

~~~

“What’s that?” Clarke asks walking in from painting Raven’s room for the day.

“Invitation to visit Sankuru. We will be visiting their clan first it seems.” Lexa hums still reading the letter as Clarke frowns.

“But they are so serious…” Clarke whines as Lexa looks up amused at her wife.

“You haven’t even actually met them Clarke.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

“I DID TOO! For like 5 whole seconds when they placed their cordy thingy on our wrists before they did the magical glowy shit!” Clarke protests hotly.

“And how many assumptions that you have gathered within the first five seconds of meeting one of my people have been correct thus far, Hodnes (love)?” Lexa asks casually as Clarke’s jaw drops open.

“Fucking low blow, Lex.” Clarke huffs pouting as she sits with arms crossed at the table with her lip jutted out.

“Yet true.” Lexa states matter of fact.

“Finnnneeeeeee….” Clarke groans dramatically causing a subtle smirk from her wife penning the reply at her desk. “Give me one good reason why I might find this trip to ‘sandy as all ever-loving fuck’ land to be even remotely interesting.” Clarke challenges in a huff.

“It is the clan that Titus hailed from.” Lexa answers over her shoulder not even stopping her writing in the process. Clarke jumps from the table in alarm with wide eyes. Lexa turns and furrows her brows at her wife in question for the commotion. 

“And you are okay with them still being in the clans?!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief.

“They severed Titus’ mamiroun (scrotum, ballsack) at his wamplei kom thauz kodon (death by a thousand cuts) to show that his lineage is permanently severed from their clan.” Lexa states so fucking casually it takes Clarke aback. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Lex…” Clarke hisses gagging. “A simple yes would’ve been just fine!” Clarke whines, having to shake her head to get thatFUN image out of her head. Lexa smirks and looks back at her wife still animatedly gagging.

“You asked, hodnes (love).” Lexa shrugs chuckling.

“And I fucking regret it!” Clarke gags dramatically.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Lexa grins knowingly.

“Fuck you.” Clarke mutters as her wife cackles.

“Oh, you have already,” Lexa teases as Clarke frowns at her wife. She knows the bath is ready and therefore quietly marches right over and throws Lexa haphazardly over her shoulder. “CLARKE!!!” Lexa screeches in shock as Clarke marches right into the bathroom without hesitation. The maidens chortle at the sight that busts into the door and a very red Heda screeching at her wife.

“What on earth is all the ruckus about?” Komfoni mutters coming out wide eyed and cackling at what she finds. “Ahhh… I see. I have this, ladies. Thank you! And I believe there are a few handfuls downstairs that wouldn’t mind some snuggles if you head down there.” She winks as they grin at her and nod. All of them file out and chat amongst each other as they leave. Both Nann and Clarke wait casually until they hear the front door close again.

“Can I get down now?” Lexa huffs over her wife’s shoulder.

“Nope.” Clarke hums right back, earning a chuckle of amusement from Komfoni. Especially when that child spins and walks right to her happily. “Wanna hit?” She asks smiling as the elder throws her head back and cackles.

“Don’t you…” Lexa growls furiously. Apparently, this falls on deaf ears as Komfoni happily yanks the trousers from her yongon’s hips and slaps an ass cheek. Lexa shrieks and bucks before the slap even lands on her skin.

“Damn… She has like a Nanna spanking sensor or something!! Did you see that?!” Clarke exhales in wonder as Nann cackles. NOT at all stopping in her spanking of such a ready-made target. DESPITE her yongons LOUD and SHRILL protests. It has Clarke in stitches over here at the sheer delight on Nanna’s face at this. “Does this make up for our antics from this morning, yet?” She grins happily.

“Almost, give me a couple more minutes.” Nann smirks still spanking a growling Lexa who is hissing death threats to her wife openly now. Clarke is almost crying by the end of this, Lexa’s ass is barely even pink. Yet you’d never know it by the daggers being glared at her from her wife. 

“God. Did she do this when she was little too?” Clarke mutters. 

“It was pathetic and adorable, but yes.” Komfoni chuckles with a nod. Clarke rolls her eyes and swims over to Lexa now growling at her. 

“Your ass got three fucking spanks woman. How many times did you turn my ass over and spank it just for funzies?” Clarke fires at her stubborn wife who starts to smirk. 

“If it weren’t so adorable I wouldn’t have to.” Lexa quips as Clarke flips her off. 

“And how many of those resulted in JUST THREE?” Clarke hisses glaring at her wife who grins wickedly. 

“None. Your ass has to glow for me to get the full effect.” Lexa shrugs quite smugly as Komfoni falls over in laughter. 

“I rest my case.” Clarke shoots back just as smugly as Lexa frowns at her. 

“You are still writing her paper for Nyko tonight as punishment.” Lexa declares as Clarke gasps dramatically. 

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Clarke hisses as Nann cackles at this. 

“No! I am not! You offered up MY ASS to rectify your OWN INSANITY this morning! LITERALLY!” Lexa huffs JUST as dramatically. “AND you haven’t EVEN STARTED IT YET! NOT ONE WORD OR BOOK TO USE AS A SOURCE!” She lectures as Clarke groans. 

“IT IS A FUCKING PAPER LEXA. NOT A GODDAMN RESEARCH ARTICLE!” Clarke mutters with wide eyes. 

“You are my wife, Clarke. You will not be sending Nyko ANYTHING that I do not approve of first!” Lexa states firmly causing the blonde to IMMEDIATELY turn pouting to the higher power in a desperate attempt to get out of this. 

“I actually agree. I would like you to be done with that BEFORE we start these clan visits. It will be far too hectic for you to write it then.” Komfoni nods coming over to scrub the freaking paint off the blonde hair. Smirking when her yongon excitedly offers her hands up to help. ALWAYS happily volunteering to help clean ANYTHING she can JUST as always. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I received the invitation from Edan and Desree today.” Lexa hums scrubbing the blonde hair now speckled with various colors.

“Oh, Sankru is first huh. Alright. I will go speak with Amma after this then.” Nann hums.

“Wait… Why?” Clarke asks confused.

“As much as I approve of those two taking over for the prick of an ambassador they used to have. There is no way I am EVER letting you two go RIGHT into a highly political excursion without me.” Komfoni declares seriously.

“What about Rae?” Clarke frowns.

“We planned for this from the beginning. That is why Amma is listed as the Opkepa and ME the Opkepa shouna (caretaker advisor). Not only am I allowing her to take over the reins for the next generation. BUT also, to allow the freedom for me to go and oversee you both during this tour. It was something I refuse to allow you both to do ALONE without me being present. AND something that Amma wholeheartedly agrees with, mind you. Plus, Luna is staying as well and the girl will be asleep. She will never know.” Komfoni explains easily. Both girls turn frowning at her right on cue. Nann doesn’t even bat an eye. “It doesn’t matter if you two like it or not. It does not change my answer, my dears. And that is final.” She states authoritatively continuing to scrub Clarke’s hair. 

“Your people just THINK we run this joint…” Clarke mutters in a huff as Lexa smirks at her. Especially after the smug grin Komfoni issues hearing this. 

“I am just protective over what is mine.” Komfoni grins as Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Really… hadn’t noticed.” Clarke deadpans as the elder chortles despite herself. Clarke turns to look at her wife, “was she this bad when you had to do your Heda tour thing?” She wonders curiously.

Lexa smirks deeper and chuckles. “No.” She answers full of amusement.

“Seriously!? That is so n…” Clarke begins to rant at Nanna only for Lexa to interrupt her.

“She was worse.” Lexa reveals as those blue eyes widen in realization.

“There's a worse?!” Clarke squeaks in alarm. 

~~~

Honestly, Lexa should’ve been suspicious when Clarke STOPPED complaining about writing that paper so suddenly. Even opening books Lexa had set aside for her. An entire page… FRONT AND BACK were now scribbled full of short-hand notes and page numbers. That is what her wife accomplished by the end of that night. It had Lexa looking at Clarke questionably in confusion.

“It is just my method, Lex!” Clarke huffs in a whine that has Lexa smirking with a sigh of reluctance. The blonde wraps her hands around her wife and pulls her closer. Kissing her neck and hearing a deeper sigh leave Lexa’s lips.

“I will visit the library tomorrow morning. I promise. I am already on a roll with this. I want to knock it out while the ideas are still fresh.” She assures suckling that spot on the nape of her wife’s neck she KNOWS drives Lexa crazy. A huffy gasp is what signals her triumphant victory as Clarke grins into her wife’s neck. Lexa turns in Clarke’s arms and looks into those deep blue eyes.

“That way…” Clarke murmurs picking Lexa up and feeling those long legs wrap around her middle as she carries her to their bed. Still kissing down that long tan neck she loves. “… I can enjoy…” She hums tugging Lexa’s bottom lip that produces a groan of approval. “… this DELICIOUS…“ Clarke growls throwing Lexa on the bed of furs as she shrieks and giggles when she lands. Pulling the curtains around them and crawling to her soulmate. “… wife of mine now.” Clarke grins as she pins Lexa under her with those wide green needy eyes. Jaw hanging open in longing and ready. Oh, so ready for this. As pale fingers untie the robe and opens the robe. Kissing down that hot body and licking a pointed nipple. Lexa arches for her immediately allowing her to work the rest of the robe off. 

“Good girl!” Clarke purrs, throwing the offending article of clothing off her wife. Leaving her tan skin bare naked and open just for her. Clarke Griffin. It is incredible how each time they do this, Clarke always feels SO damn honored. To be here. To be allowed to do this with this incredible woman underneath her. Watching Lexa tremble for her. Just from the simple touch of her pale finger. The whine. Oh god that whine of Lexa’s. She cannot get enough of it as she feels her wife’s hands search for her. It makes her smile as she kisses down that tan delicious middle. Taking her wife’s hands in hers without hesitation. The second Lexa feels overwhelmed they look for her. Always. Searching for her when it gets too much for her handle on her own. Just knowing Clarke will be there to catch her.

Blue eyes watch in awe as tan knees just fall open for her as she nears. Without question. Giving all of herself freely. So damn vulnerable and sweet. Clarke can’t help but ache for how much she adores this woman of hers. The innocent little girly moan when Clarke takes that first lick. God Clarke loves it. Diving right in and pushing Lexa’s knees on her shoulders. Tilting her tan hips up and sucking on a clit beginning to poke out for her.

Lexa’s head falls back and she bites her lip trying to keep her voice down. Desperate in her efforts. Yet, losing spectacularly. Especially with how Clarke is now ANIMATEDLY attempting to get her wife to scream for her. Announce to all the tower exactly the dirty escapades their Hedas are up to tonight. Sucking on her wife’s clit and grinning with Lexa’s juice on her lips. Leaning up and kissing her wife’s flushed face. Lexa’s hazy green eyes find hers and groans at her own taste. Green and blue meet at that moment. Right as the tan face nods in wordless approval. Clarke grins like a goufa the second she receives that first nod. Shooting off the bed and scrambling to the bookcase to find that freaking book. It has Lexa chortling on the bed hearing the ruckus and clatter of her excited wife. Even the clicking of the locks after haphazard trips and tumbles. Book now left open and the object just taken out of the middle.

Lexa is still chortling when Clarke launches herself back on her wife. Grinning a crooked little devious smile and rutting her hips so Manny 2.0 rubs into her wife. Carefully evenly coating it with slick while smirking at her wife whose laugh gets stuck in her throat right on cue.

“Clarke… Cl… ohhhh… jookkk…” Lexa pleads unsuccessfully when her wife pushes the dildo inside of her. Thighs already trembling as their eyes find one another. “I can’t… I can’t be too loud…” Lexa pants in whisper as Clarke smiles in understanding. Wrapping her hands underneath those winged shoulder blades in a perpetual hug. Kissing her wife’s temple and whispers into her tan ear.

“I’ve got you baby.”

It has Lexa melting into a damn puddle before Clarke even moves her hips further. Forehead to forehead as Clarke thrusts rhythmically into her gorgeous wife’s center. Little cute whines of ecstasy that have her grinning like an idiot. Tan legs wrapped around her wife’s pale waist. When a look of panic is shot to her blue eyes at the first loud cry that escapes those kiss swollen lips. Clarke locks her wife into a heated kiss. Swallowing her wife’s cute noises that seem to escape without her permission. Still slamming into her wife causing skin slapping noises to echo around their room.

“God you are so mouthwatering when I fuck you like this.” Clarke whispers into her wife’s ear. Covering her mouth to stifle the screams of delight with a smirk. Green eyes rolling back and quivering for her wife in sheer delight to this feeling. “That’s right. Give it to me baby. All of it.” She orders hammering into her wife fervently now. Not letting up a single second, far too wrapped up in this look on that tan face. This overwhelming rapture. White sparks begin to flicker with each plunge in and pull out. Muscles beginning to flex one at a time. Bowing into her grinning wife, watching that flush crawl up her chest. Take over her face and the tips of her ears as that shriek. That stunningly wonderful scream of her name. Hers. Clarke. She’d never heard her name sound so damn good in her entire life. Then here. Right now. From those lips. Announcing to the tower JUST who is pleasuring who up here. She can’t help herself by letting that little scream escape. She needs to hear it almost as much as her wife needs to scream it.

“Good girl. That’s my girl.” Clarke purrs as the skin slapping sound resounds quicker around them. Sneaking her hands down to hold those jiggling tits. God, she loves these things. How they bounce for her when she fucks Lexa so hard like this. If Lexa could see right now… she would witness her wife grinning like an idiot down her boobs. Still fucking her. But watching her boobs jiggle like a weirdo. Does Clarke care in the slightest? Nope. Lexa is on a different planet at the moment anyway. So, Clarke surmises that she might as well enjoy herself while she waits. Fucking and holding those boobs while her wife trembles in pleasure. Hands sneaking down to her favorite ass cheeks. Groping them roughly as she slams harder and harder. Flipping her over and whispering for Lexa to bite a pillow. Far too excited about getting to hold those ass cheeks now. Spanking and fucking openly as muffled squeals echo into the night.

By the next morning, neither are clothed. Lexa’s ass is now cherry red. And their room looks like a freaking bomb imploded with half a bookcase now on the floor in Clarke’s efforts to find the right one. It has Komfoni chortling softly when she finally jimmies the lock open with her hair pen the next morning. Carefully returning them to their respective places and ensuring the curtains are closed tightly. Both absurd children covered in blankets and furs before unlocking the front door to allow her girls in. The second that tray is set down, green eyes pop open in alarm and look up. Slapping her wife awake frantically noticing the maidens and Komfoni are now IN THE DAMN ROOM and the dildo not put away. IT IS STILL IN THE FREAKING BED WITH THEM. 

Blue eyes groggily open and jolt dramatically. Finding in surprise her wife’s face is now mere inches from her own laced with an utmost expression of terror. 

“Fucking shit, woman!” Clarke hissses, clutching her heart in efforts to re-fucking-start it again. “Can you wait to freak the fuck out until after I’ve had tea!? Jesus fucking…” Clarke exhales dramatically.

_ ‘Manny 2.0 is still in our bed, Clarke!!’ _ Lexa thinks panicked as Clarke rolls her eyes.

_ ‘Okay?’ _ Clarke frowns at her wife.

_ ‘KOMFONI AND THE MAIDENS ARE HERE TOO!’ _ Lexa thinks far too loudly for this early in the morning. Nodding up to the mirrors for Clarke to look up for herself.

_ ‘I’ll just hide it until they leave and put it away then.’ _ Clarke thinks groggily rolling over.

_ ‘If they find out Clarke!’ _ Lexa hisses in her mind.

_ ‘They won’t now go back to sleep.’ _ Clarke yawns as she goes back to snoring. Lexa glares at her wife and rolls her eyes. Kicking the dildo while attempting to not gag to where it is hidden under the furs.

~~~ 

It is when Clarke insists to run by the library to snag a few books for her paper BEFORE training that REALLY sets off the red flags. At least, she is ACTUALLY doing her paper though. So Lexa counts it as a win regardless of whatever antics this is more than likely derived from. When they return from training they are greeted by a big stack of medical and geological textbooks on the table next to the jigsaw clock of Raven’s that Lexa is still working on. The blonde takes the fastest goddamn bath Lexa and Nann have EVER seen her take before. Jumping in scrubbing up her entire weird little body and diving under to wash it off. Nann chortles and catches the insane child before she hops out. Making her do it ‘for real’ and putting conditioner in afterwards so the comb is able to ACTUALLY be worked through the hair as well. Insisting to be the one to lotion and comb the blond hair, not trusting an inch from that child. Sent to the table to eat and write her paper in her robe while Komfoni turns to get started on Lexa. 

“Child is up to something.” Nann hums casually as Lexa smirks. 

“Oh, without a doubt.” Lexa chuckles in amusement. Both happily take their time now that there isn't a persistent blonde mosquito pestering them to hurry up. Enjoying a wonderful scalp massage as she washes the brown curls. Then a muscle rub down when those experienced hands lotion the tan skin. Wrapping her yongon in a warm soft robe before getting started on her hair. Rubbing in Lexa’s hair oil product and washing her hands before they both turn to the closet. Lexa helps to pick out her wife’s clothes and slowly dresses herself along the way. Eating breakfast as Komfoni works through her hair delicately. Working in MORE product from root to tip and brushing through the curls. Weaving the locks back in their traditional braids adeptly before turning to dress and braid the blonde. Smirking as the child is now writing and shoveling food into her mouth at the same speed. 

“What is she doing?” Luna frowns at the blonde who doesn’t even look up to greet her when she walks in.

“Paper for Nyko.” Lexa hums casually spooning more oatmeal into her mouth.

“Then why is she smiling like that?” Luna voices a bit freaked out as both Lexa and Nann turn to look at the blonde.

“Who the keryons (spirits) knows.” Komfoni chortles in amusement. Readying all her girls and ensuring they get enough to eat before sitting down herself. Lexa goes about cleaning up the dishes and busies herself by pulling Raven’s clock puzzle towards her to work on. When Komfoni finishes eating, Lexa smiles and helps clean up the rest of the breakfast trays with her. Carrying them out to the throne room table for the maiden’s to gather later like always. Sitting down to continue her work on the clock a bit more until Clarke is finished. 

Lexa is carefully attempting to balance a couple pieces to fit a third. Biting her lip and using wooden tweezers to steady it. 

“SIX PAGES!!” Clarke screeches, shoving back from the table and fucking obliterating all the progess Lexa had made on the clock. Since the brunette jolts and knocks all the motherfucking pieces on the floor thanks to her wife’s outburst. 

“CLLLAAARRRKEEEEE!!!!” Lexa huffs frowning at the floor and looking at her wife. 

“Dude… don’t even try that pouty face with me. You gave me the worst wake up in history this morning!” Clarke hisses as Lexa grins in memory. “Yea… that is what I thought you little turd.” She mutters stacking her pages again and sliding them over to her chuckling wife. “Gunna go paint!” She calls already racing out of the door excitedly. Green eyes roll and pick up the remaining pieces all over the floor. Carrying them to her desk in hopes it might be safer from her blonde wrecking ball of a wife. Turning she grins widely seeing no one in the room but her and races quietly to the bed. Pulling out Manny 2.0 and races to Clarke’s bathroom before Komfoni figures out what she is doing. Grabbing the book off the shelf as she goes so she can come back in with a closed book, not a mortifying object she by no means wants to explain to Nann. After the 5th lather and rinse routine she is finally able to deem the object within satisfactory levels of cleanliness. Drying both objects off and folding them delicately inside the book. Closing it meticulously and latching it closed so no one can accidently discover this special book of theirs. Walking it back into her room to place on the shelf in its designated spot. 

The brunette walks over to gather her wife’s paper and grabs a red pen to mark it up. Sliding it inside her book as a place keeper and walks to Komfoni’s room. 

“Clarke finished her paper and raced down to paint. I am going to go down to join her before two little angry toddlers march up here to find me.” Lexa smiles as Komfoni cackles in understanding. 

“How’d she do?” Nann asks curiously. 

“No idea, gunna read and edit while I am down there snuggling.” Lexa sighs holding up the papers and her pen. 

“Hmm… I will come down there in a bit to witness the adorable scene and check up on you two.” Komfoni replies sweetly, going back to her sewing as Lexa turns to leave. Walking down and chatting casually with her personal guard detail. Checking on their families and how their kids are doing in school. Right on cue her detail gets held up by tiny screechers elated to see them. Lexa chuckles and heads down to her normal spot in Ryatt’s nursery. Smiling at her wife swaying the snoring bundle strapped to her chest as she paints a wave crashing up on the shore. Yarla grins and greets her warmly from where she sits painting a sand dune on the bottom part of one of the walls. 

Lexa can’t resist the beaming grin when she spots the steaming mug of tea. Striding over to sit in the comfy rocking chair and taking her first sip. Opening her book on her lap and slipping out the paper and her pen as she begins to read. 

‘The floccinaucinihilipilification process within the purification of self, involving defecation synthesized geothermal hot springs.’ 

There is a quiet chuckle from Lexa as she corrects the spelling of the absurdly long word and suggests a shorter less absurd one. Though she does mouth to Yarla for a pencil and scripts underneath this title for others. 

‘The worthless process of bathing in poop laced hot springs’ 

Since she knows damn well she might be the only other human in the clans, well minus Clarke apparently, that actually knows what that word means. 

“Clarke…” Lexa hums. 

“I AM NOT CHANGING MY ANGLE, LEXA!” Clarke barks quickly ready for a battle. 

“That wasn’t what I was going to suggest, Clarke.” Lexa calmly voices as Clarke turns confused at her wife. 

“Your verb does not agree with your subject here. In fact, your subject verb agreements are honestly atrocious. Like here. Temporary divert does not go. Divert is a verb, an action. It cannot be temporary.” Lexa lectures as Clarke looks at her wife like Lexa just spit out a bunch of chinese. 

“Says who?!” Clarke demands.

“Uhh… english grammar textbooks.” Lexa mutters frowning at her wife. 

“It’s an action. Of course it can be TEMPORARY. It is MY motherfucking paper. Therefore, VIOLA. Temporary verb! Now you can re-write those absurd books.” Clarke proclaims happily turning back around to paint again. 

“Nice try. But you are rewriting these corrections when we get back upstairs.” Lexa chuckles.

“Whhhhyyyyyyyy? I already wrote it!!!!!” Clarke whines pathetically as Yarla chuckles at the blonde. 

“Psssttt… Wanheda… don’t fight it. Trust me.” Calix whispers from where he sits on the opposite wall as Lexa smirks from her chair. Clarke looks over with one eyebrow raised watching the entire row of natbilda boys nodding frantically in agreement to her. 

“Grammer is Heda’s thing. Seriously. It goes faster if you just agree.” Aiden adds seriously. Though, before Clarke can argue a certain little pair of toddlers meander in holding hands. Those green eyes light up instantly and put the paper aside on the table. Clarke grins instantly watching her wife excitedly pick up Elisae. Turning and grinning when Taeya holds up a picture book hopefully when Heda picks her up. 

“It’s Taewa’s favowites.” Elisae whispers as Lexa smiles. 

“Ahh… let’s see what we got here.” Lexa hums sweetly as she picks up the little girl. “Horton hears a who!” Lexa reads as the girls get comfortable snuggling in together. Pulling up blankets over each girl when they settle snuggled together in her lap. Both sucking their thumbs clutching stuffies and heads resting on her chest. 

“On the fifteenth of May, in the Jungle of Nool, In the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool, He was splashing… enjoying the jungle’s great joys… When Horton the elephant heard a small noise.” Lexa reads softly as she rocks both girls in her lap. Clarke grins where she paints realizing exactly WHY this story seems to be Taeya’s favorite with an elephant being the main character. By the fourth page, both girls are snoring softly snuggled up with each other warmly with their Heda. The brunette smiles and quietly goes to put down the book and instantly gets twelve little quiet protests and one big one from her wife. 

“Don’t stop Heda! It was getting good!” Rylan requests. 

“Yea! Why is the elephant hearing a flower talking!” Clarke nods far too invested in this story now. Lexa rolls her eyes and re-opens the story. Amma chortles softly when she walks in to check on the toddlers and finds Heda reading her child’s favorite picture book to a captivated audience of natbilda and goufa adolescents. Right along with adult blonde they all know quite well by now. Paint brush still in hand sitting cross legged on the floor in wonder to this story. Gasping at the pictures and each line dedicatedly until the very last page. “No way! There were tiny people on the flower?” Clarke exhales in fascination. 

“It is just pretend, yongon (child)” Amma chuckles with a grin. 

“They wouldn’t let me stop when these two fell asleep.” Lexa smirks. 

“Pretty big deal to get promoted to favorite story reader.” Amma whispers knowingly as Lexa beams back at her.

“Amma! Her face! I almost melted on the spot!” Lexa gushes quietly as the fisa chortles knowingly. 

“She isn’t kidding. Trust me.” Clarke chuckles standing to go paint some more. 

“I swear Fei and I have this book memorized by now.” Amma chuckles picking it up and setting it on the side table. Looking at the marked up paper and smirks. Sitting next to Lexa in the other rocking chair without hesitation and begins to read it. Quietly chuckling as she holds out her hand for the red pen. Lexa cackles and hands it to the fisa without hesitation. Watching Amma, stand from her chair still reading. Marking as she goes up to grab a book to write on. A thick stack of paper and a pen just for Clarke to fix all of this on. Walking back in still editing and reading as she sits in the other chair. Lexa chuckles in amusement as Amma sets the stack of paper on the table between them. Pen right on top neatly for Clarke to get to work when Amma finishes. 

Soft laughter rings out every so often from the fisa as she works steadily. Pulling a fresh sheet of paper to her and starts to list things for Clarke to work on. EXACTLY like she does with her yongons in the school upstairs. It has Lexa smirking as she leans over and reads the paper. 

~

‘Very creative!’ 

‘Fix spelling errors’ 

‘Verbs and subjects need to agree’ 

‘Add commas to break up long sentences.’

‘Separate distinct thoughts into different paragraphs’ 

‘Fix run on sentences.’

‘SO PROUD!’

~

“You let me know what he says back.” Amma smirks at Lexa who grins in amusement. Nodding in agreement as the fisa chuckles, shaking her head at this blonde spitfire of hers. “Did you tell them yet?” She whispers as Lexa shakes her head. 

“Waiting until they wake up.” Lexa softly replies as Amma smiles. 

“Would you like me to sit in for you while you are gone?” The fisa hums knowingly. Lexa grins and nods fervently. 

“I think they would like that.” Lexa whispers back. “Clarke and I will be leaving a little something for them in our special chair before we leave.” She smiles. 

“Then I will make sure they find them.” Amma chuckles standing and placing the paper on the table. Walking over and whispering something in Clarke’s ear. The blonde nods reluctantly and pouts a bit but seems to nod later. Turning to go back to painting as she remembers what Lexa said.

“I will bring in their snacks and more tea for you when they begin to wake.” Amma whispers as she leaves.

_ ‘We are giving them gifts?’ _ Clarke thinks curiously. 

_ ‘Was thinking of going to the archives to find another elephant book for Taeya. Try and find a bear one for Elisae. Why? Would you like me to wait until you finish so you can come with me?’  _ Lexa thinks right back. 

_ ‘Yes please.’ _ Clarke smiles hearing a light chuckle behind her. 

_ ‘Amma is coming up to check your paper again after the kids’ bedtime, isn’t she?’ _ Lexa thinks as a sigh is heard from her wife that all but confirms this. It has the brunette chuckling as she picks up her book to read while the two little one’s sleep soundly in her lap. 

“Oh good they haven’t woken yet.” Komfoni chuckles sitting in the rocking chair and beaming at the two snuggled in her yongon’s lap. 

“I got asked to read Taeya’s FAVORITE book, Komfoni!” Lexa whispers as the elder’s widen in understanding how big this was. “Had the cutest little pleading face when she held it up for me too!” She relays softly as the elder chuckles lightly picking up the picture book. 

“Ahhh… I remember this one. I’ve been meaning to find her another elephant book.” Nann hums. 

“Clarke and I are planning on heading down there after she finishes. Leave it for them as a little surprise when we are gone. Amma promised to ‘sit in’ for me.” Lexa whispers as Komfoni smiles with a twinkle in her eyes. Lexa rolls her eyes and the elder grins wider. 

“What? I will be gone too! Only fair!” Nann shrugs as Clarke chuckles looking over her shoulder. 

~~~

Lexa gets a couple chapters into her book and Komfoni gets a few more clothes stitched up before a tiny foot begins to twitch. Right on cue another little foot with a different shoe this time twitches just like the other. Quickly Lexa puts her book down on the table and right as the elder puts down her sewing to watch the cuteness unfold. Amma smiles and kisses Nann on the cheek warmly. Handing her and Lexa a fresh mug of tea. Then carries over two little bowls of fruit and two sippy cups of juice for the two when they wake. Softly Lexa sips her tea, and rocks the two little snugglers in her lap. Sneaking kisses and humming her lullaby as the little girls slowly wake. Earning giggles and sleepy snuggles as a result like Lexa hoped it would. 

Komfoni grins and brings over the bowl of fruit earning cheers of delight. Happily sitting on their Heda’s lap to watch the painting while they eat their snack and drink their juice. 

“You remember how we talked about Nomons taking little trips around the clans?” Lexa hums as Elisae nods hesitantly with the start of a pout. A mirrored version on Taeya’s as well that has Lexa thinking of canceling the trip all together. “BUT! Your Nomi Amma agreed to sit in my place while we are gone.” Lexa assures as both nod. 

“And we will be leaving you a little something in your special chair before we leave. That way you can think of us when we are away!” Clarke assures quickly walking over. 

“Yous comed backs?” Elisae tests with a little lip quiver. 

“I will ALWAYS come back to you!” Lexa nods. The little one then turns to look at Clarke expectantly right on cue. 

“I will ALWAYS come back too! I promise!” Clarke smiles as the girl nods sadly. 

“AND your Heda Komfoni is going to make sure they do! JUST for you two!” Nann adds as both look at her with wide eyes.

“Weawy?” Elisae whispers in wonder. 

“You bet! Do you know of anyone better to make sure your Nomons come back to you?” Komfoni asks as the girls shake their heads with a grin. “I didn’t think so,” Komfoni winks. 

“Ands yous bringed dem backs?” Elisae asks just to be sure. 

“Promise.” Nann nods as the little ones nod back to her in agreement. 

“And you know why we are going on these little trips?” Clarke hums kneeling at the two little girls’ level. 

“Whys?” Taeya whispers as Clarke grins at the tiny voice, finally brave enough to speak up. 

“So I can see other pretty things to paint you guys!” Clarke voices as they both gasp. “I mean. I can’t paint water and fishes forever? Can I?” She teases as the two giggle. 

“Yous finded mores pwetties?” Elisae exhales in wonder. 

“Yep. I am taking her to ALL the prettiest places in the clans. That way she can put them up here on all your walls! How’s that sound?” Lexa questions as both nod excitedly. 

“Buts yous comed homeds to us?” Taeya whispers so quietly they almost miss it. Lexa’s heart breaks and bursts all with this one little question. Tan hands cup that little chubby face as Amma wipes a tear from her eyes at the doorway. Quietly overhearing the entire exchange nervous for how her girls will take the news.

“Always! I will ALWAYS come back home to my little snuggle bugs!” Lexa assures resolutely. 

“And I will make sure to draw LOTS of pictures to show you guys too!” Clarke assures as the nod to her. 

“And your Komofni will bring you two back a little something. How’s that sound?” Komfoni hums as both look at one another sadly and nod. Like it was their nod that would solidify the trip all together. 

“Cans I nye-nye wiffed my Nomons?” Elisae whispers. 

“I ‘tome!” Taeya chirps quietly. 

“Oh-tays!” Elisae nods to her sister. “Cans wes nye-nye wiffed my Nomons?” She checks again. 

“I think we might be able to swing a nye-nye snuggle session tonight for two little girls.” Amma hums walking in the doorway. Both girls grin excitedly at each other and nod. Snuggling in to enjoy their snack as Clarke goes back to painting. 

Gradually, the next layer of the painted mural on the nursery walls gets completed for the day. Elisae and Taeya have long since finished their snack and wiggled down to go play on the playground. Nann has sneaked off to who knows where. Though Lexa bets it is to go prepare the present for these two she wants to leave for them. Clarke and Yarla go to take off their painting coveralls for the day. Allowing Lexa and Amma to clean them up as much as they can of the various paint speckles. Then together they set off for the archives where they are greeted warmly by the workers and senior staff.

“Remember we are looking for books for Elisae and Taeya. Don’t get distracted!” Lexa warns as Clarke waves her off and walks right over to sit in front of the picture books. Starting to thumb through some of them in search of a bear or an elephant. Does she make temporary detours if a picture book looks funny or interesting. Duh! It’s Clarke. To give her credit though, she is the one who finds an elephant book first. 

“Hey, there’s an entire series in here about an elephant named Babar.” Clarke hums handing the thick hardcover over to Lexa. 

“It’s the entire series of picture books!” Lexa gasps with a grin. 

“Perfect. One down. One to go.” The blonde cheers turning back around to keep looking. “Cool! This one is raining meatballs!” She exhales as Lexa rolls her eyes and just kneels down to search for herself. The brunette ends up finding several options but none ideal like Taeya’s choice. Until she lands on a thick book similar to the babar elephant series. Tan fingers pull the hardback book out and grins at the title. 

“Paddington bear… and he wears clothes… perfect.” Lexa thinks out loud opening the cover to inspect further. “And there's multiple books in here too. Okay, Clarke I got what we need.” Lexa calls over her shoulder. 

“Hold on… almost done.” Clarke mutters as her wife chortles. Smirking as her wife gasps at each page turn and mutters excitedly to herself. 

They get all the way to the elevator before Clarke finally turns to Lexa and asks gleefully if food really falls from the sky here. Lexa had to admit she lasted much longer than she anticipated this time. 

“It is just a children’s story, Clarke. It is not real.” Lexa grins amused as Clarke pouts disappointedly. “They had steaks that fell from the sky and crushed people, hodnes (love). Is that what you want?” She cackles as Clarke turns with a look of realization. 

“Well… not when you put it that way…” Clarke mutters as Catlea stifles a laugh from in front of them. Walking into their quarters Lexa heads straight for the center table. 

“Now. Here are the extra paper and pens Amma gave us downstairs. Both of our corrections are written throughout your paper. She even made you a little to-do list over here.” Lexa instructs setting everything out as Clarke sighs forlornly. “I am going to go hand Komfoni the books we found then work on Raven’s puzzle. So if you have any questions, just ask okay?” She hums as Clarke groans. 

“Finnnneeeeee….” Clarke whines sitting down slumped in the chair and resting her face in her hands as she reads. Lexa chuckles and turns to go find Komfoni in her quarters. 

“Look what we found in the archives to leave for Elisae and Teaya… Hey… Is that my fa- what are you doing to my favorite shirt?!” Lexa gasps watching her Komfoni rip it to shreds.

“Yes. It was.” Komfoni grins, taking the books still being held out to her in her child’s shock. “These are perfect, my dear.” Nann nods, flipping pages and grinning when she finds multiple books.

“And… wait… it that Clarke’s?” She gasps in alarm.

“Mmmhmm...” Komfoni nods still looking through the books. “Speaking of which… where is that handful?” She asks.

“Currently pouting as she rewrites her paper for Nyko at the table.” Lexa smirks as the elder chortles, coming to sit beside Nann to watch her work. “Okay…. But… What are you doing?” Lexa whispers confused as Nann smirks at her yangon. “And why does it HAVE to be my favorite one!?” She whines pathetically. 

“Do you remember WHO made you that favorite shirt?” Komfoni hums as Lexa frowns.

“You, Komfoni.” Lexa answers quietly.

“And it had holes in it. So, I made you a brand new one and used this one to make a little blankey for Elisae.” Komfoni explains patiently as Lexa grins at this.

“Your making her a blankey like mine and Clarkes?” Lexa realizes beaming.

“Sha, that way she still has you two with her when both of you aren’t physically there.” The elder nods with a wink.

“But what about Taeya?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Ahhh… already thought of that my dear. Don’t you worry. Amma and Fei’s shirts are there for Taeya’s little blankey.” It has Lexa smiling at her thoughtfulness, until her green eyes find a fabric all too familiar to her.

“Komfoni… is that…” Lexa whispers quietly with wide pain filled eyes. The elder smiles and grabs her yongon’s hand in her aged experienced one.

“For Aiden, ai tombom (my heart).” Komfoni tenderly voices as a single tear rolls down Lexa’s face.

“Lex?” Clarke calls, feeling the sudden rush of emotional anguish roll through her wife. Putting her pen down and pushing away from the table to find her. Walking through the door and into their bathroom her blue eyes widen. “What the hell is with all the maidens?” She mutters walking towards Komfoni’s open door.

“Packing us for our trip, ai strikskaifaya.” Komfoni answers casually, still holding one of Lexa’s hands who is tearfully looking down at something on Komfoni’s bed. Blue eyes track what her wife is looking at and frowns.

“Hey… that looks like the same fabric from your blanke… Oh, honey…” Clarke hums in realization, striding over and wrapping her arms around her wife from behind her. Kissing her temple and nuzzling her head against her wife’s without question.

“It’s… It’s for Aiden…” Lexa explains softly.

“He is going to love it!” Clarke smiles in understanding to Komfoni. “HEY! THAT’S MY FUCKING SHIRT WOMAN!” Clarke barks in frustration as Lexa smirks in amusement.

“I made you a new one. Currently being packed as we speak.” Komfoni shrugs as the blonde frowns at her.

“It is for Elisae.” Lexa smiles watching her wife’s face change to a goofy little proud grin of understanding.

“She’s getting a Komfoni blankey!” Clarke exhales in wonder looking so damn giddy.

“That she is. Going to leave it on that chair with the books you found. Give them something special to cover up with that reminds them of you.” Komfoni smiles as the blonde gleefully runs her fingers of the little square patches on the blankey. “Now. I believe you have a paper to rewrite.” The elder declares with a firm look aimed right at the blonde. The girl lets out a frustrated noise as she spins and stomps back to the table. “Mmmm… Sounds like I will be moving my sewing to there then.” Komfoni smirks as Lexa chortles and helps to carry in all the supplies for her grandmother. Settling her in her usual chair by the fireplace and goes back to her desk to work on the puzzle while Clarke slumps back to her paper reluctantly.

“Why couldn’t you just WRITE IN what I needed to change this to!” Clarke huffs, throwing her head back frustratedly… not even five seconds later. 

“Because then it would be MY paper and not yours.” Lexa chuckles walking over to peak over her wife’s shoulder. 

“Is there a special reason behind your title or is going for the hardest words a skaikru tradition?” Lexa voices pointing to the title.

“Uhh… yea… If Nyko is going to give me a damn paper to write then he gets to look at a fucking dictionary when he reads it.” Clarke replies casually as Komfoni snorts with laughter from her chair. 

“I don’t think that sweet man REALLY thought about who he assigned this task to.” Nann chortles in amusement.

“Wait until you read it.” Lexa smirks back at Nann who laughs that much louder. Lexa works on her puzzle at her desk while Clarke continues ‘fixing’ her paper. Which means that about every five seconds, Clarke begins to debate with Lexa if she really NEEDS to fix the next item on her paper. Eventually, getting Komfoni involved until it is determined she does, in fact, needs to change it. 

“Okay, when you write here that…” Clarke begins only to be cut off. 

“Just fix the spichen (damn) paper, keryons (spirits)!” Komfoni growls as Lexa snorts in laughter. Getting up to move her sewing supplies to the table so she can personally bark at the weird blonde to get back to work when she gets distracted. Eventually, Nann picks up the first page and begins to read it over carefully to spot anything the other two missed… or that the blonde PURPOSELY skipped. Cackling loudly not even a couple sentences down in great amusement to this ridiculous blonde. “Oh Nyko definitely didn’t think about who he was assigning this paper to!” She chortles loudly as Lexa looks back with a grin at her grandmother. 

“Still about his freaking blessed mineral pools though. Which is ALL he specified it needed to be about!” Clarke grins smugly still writing. 

“Mark my words… this one would’ve given Titus a run for his money.” Komfoni quips as Clarke beams at this statement. 

“Oh he would’ve quit so fast if had Clarke as a natbilda!” Lexa chortles with a nod. 

~~~

By the time Clarke is finished with the first page, Nann has corrections for her to re-write on the page she JUST FINISHED. ON BOTH SIDES, mind you. The blonde gapes at her in disbelief as Lexa chuckles from her desk.

“Skipping over the suggestions is not in fact fixing them, child.” Nann chuckles with a wink.

“God… fucking… damnit…” Clarke hisses snatching the paper back and starting again. 

“How about this… if you fix all of this… ACTUALLY fix it. I will reward you with a Komfoni bubble bath before the goufa get here tonight.” Nann hums as Clarke looks at her excitedly.

“With bubbles and everything?” Clarke whispers suspiciously.

“Of course.” Komfoni chuckles with a nod.

“Deal.” Clarke nods, launching in A LOT more excitedly than before. Lexa smirks from her desk knowing her grandmother’s game. Making it seem like the bath was a reward and Clarke’s choice. NOT a requirement that she was going to be getting regardless of her answer back. 

Lexa has no idea how but by some miracle she is able to tune out the two talking constantly behind her. Piecing back all the ones that Clarke obliterated earlier that day and halfway up one side.

“God that isn’t fair…” Clarke voices quietly behind her wife.

“What?” Lexa grins in amusement working in another piece into place.

“Could you like fucking share your focus ability for like… just a day?” Clarke huffs.

“No way, I’d never get anything done.” The brunette teases as Clarke barks in laughter. Wrapping her arms around her wife and hugging her tenderly. Peeking over Lexa’s shoulder and smiling at the work Lexa’s managed to get done.

“Come take a bath with me?” Clarke hums as Lexa smiles and leans back into Clarke’s chest.

“You just want to get me naked.” Lexa teases.

“Well yea!! That’s like my mission in life now that I am married to you!” Clarke cackles as Lexa snorts in laughter. 

The brunette must admit, she’d never seen her wife enjoy a Komfoni bath as much as she currently is. Lounging in the bubbles with a Nanna smoothie to boot. Getting a hand massage after playing multiple rounds of mermaids and pirates with the bath toys. Maidens trailing through the bathroom are continuing to chortle as they quickly pass. Not that Lexa can blame them, the sound effects are her favorite. The dramatic death sounds and squeals of mermaids as they clash in the bubbles is a hilarious sight to behold. Okay, so Lexa got a smoothie out of the deal too. So, it wasn’t all bad. Plus, she got to help scrub off all the paint speckles from her wife’s porcelain skin. One of her all time favorite cleaning activities at the moment. They seemed to move from the brown variety of the sand and beach to the more blue colors. Consequently, these blue spots are making this cleaning endeavor so much easier than it was previously. No longer having to wonder if that is a new freckle or a paint spot just scrubbing ANYTHING blue. 

Neither are allowed to even think about entering their closet. The pajamas are BROUGHT to Nann and laid on the fireplace to warm. Folded meticulously to perfection that makes Lexa smile and Clarke not even notice. 

“They could like chunk your pajamas in the general direction of this bathroom and you wouldn’t even care in the slightest, would you?” Lexa cackles in amusement. 

“Dude I’d be thankful! I don’t gotta walk that far now.” Clarke deadpans. “Bonus points if they match.” She voices totally serious which causes a cackle from Komfoni. Both look at the elder as she is about to fall over she is laughing so hard. 

“I didn’t think it was that funny?” Clarke mutters wide eyed. 

“It wasn’t.” Lexa assures, earning a slap from Clarke.

“Yongon… you’d...” Komfoni sputters out. And that is all it takes to ignite Clarke in the hysterics as well. 

“Oh… god… she’d… lose her shit...” Clarke gasps, having to clutch her sides. 

“It’s not that funny…” Lexa huffs, rolling her eyes and buttoning her pajama top. 

“I can… I can hear the screech…” Clarke wheezes out, setting off Nann again. Lexa groans at them frustratedly and marches out of the bathroom. Not helping either calm down at all now. 

~~~

Lexa is standing working on the clock puzzle in her Komfoni pajamas when she hears her guards chuckling. Both of them had already gone to gather all the picture books from the goufa room in their quarters. Setting them out for the girls to look through all their bedtime story choices easily. Their bed curtains have been drawn open to allow the toddlers to climb up and get comfortable with them. Clarke is sitting her nanna pajamas at the table looking over her paper one last time. Neither Heda is able to prevent the grin when the two toddlers walk in wearing their new matching purple Nanna pajamas. Stuffies wearing the exact same miniature pajamas, of course.

“I think some of your gonas out there might’ve imploded from the cuteness.” Amma chortles to Nann sewing in her chair by the fire.

“Yeas, dhey wiked dem wots!” Elisae nods as Lexa strides over with Clarke to the toddlers.

“It’s hard not to with how adorable you guys are!” Clarke smirks at the little ones. 

To say Heda nye-nye was a hit would be an understatement. Reading as MANY picture books as they wanted before they fell asleep. Even getting Nanna nye-nye milk that has the two squealing with glee and the adults chortling.

“Heda! It’s our ‘tory!’ Wook!” Elisae exclaims, running over with the ‘I’ll Love You Forever’ book. Nann looks so damn smug hearing the little one tell ALL of them about how her Heda would sneak down EACH night to read her this. Lexa is blushing pink and ignoring them but Amma is practically melting at this gesture. Not saying a word to embarrass or draw attention to Heda. Just filing it away for later as they continue reading more picture books. As eyes get heavier each Nomon gets a little suckler as they continue to listen. Insisting Amma and Lexa sit next to one another with Clarke beside Lexa so they can touch ALL three of them. It has Komfoni chortling over there at their little demands in great amusement. Quietly going about drawing the curtains closed around the little ones and moves to sew next to Amma. Not about to miss out on this adorable sight at all. Continuing to read until soft snores are echoing from each little one’s mouth as they suckle their Nomon.

“Is that what I think that is?” Amma whispers softly leaning over to the elder.

“Mmmhmm… will be leaving them on the ‘special chair’ for them.” Nann smiles as Amma grins knowingly.

“Yea… she jacked our favorite shirts!” Clarke hisses frowning with a nodding Lexa for emphasis. The fisa chortles quietly at them as the elder reminds both Hedas that she made SURE to give them new ones first. Though the brunette insists it isn’t quite the same much to Amma’s amusement. Though both really adore the gesture so they let it drop just for the little Elisae’s happiness and comfort.

“Kinda surprised she didn’t want to suckle Amma’s. I mean she’s the one with the good stuff!” Clarke mutters curiously as Lexa’s shrugs.

“Funny, Your Nomi Andrea and I used to say something similar about Lexa.” Nann smiles as Lexa looks over at her wide eyed right along with Clarke and Amma.

“Really?” Lexa whispers with a soft smile.

“Mmmhmm...” Nann nods still sewing. “When you first came to Polis you were this tiny little thing. Slept most of the time and the ONLY way we could get you to nurse was by tricking you.” She chuckles at the memory. “Your Nomi would sneak off the shirt she was wearing. The VERY one you would fix yourself to with this tiny little hands. Smelling it while you suckled her in your sleep. And would transfer you over to me JUST like that. Even making sure to drape the shirt over my shoulder so you could CONTINUE smelling it easily.” She smirks as Amma grins widely knowing this trick WELL by now. “We used to joke you were probably so confused that your Nomi’s boobies would sometimes give you milkies and sometimes not.” She chuckles softly erupting the others in quiet laughter. 

Amma is able to read through Clarke’s paper and have her fix a few things before giving her final approval. Komfoni just simply brings over the papers with books for them to write on to the bed. Quietly chuckling and suggesting things as Clarke rewrites various pages for them. Letting the toddlers snuggle their Nomon’s quite happily the entire time. Only when they detach do they quietly button up their pajamas. Clarke, Nann and Lexa putting on robes and walking with Amma down to the orphanage. Lexa still carrying Elisae tenderly snoring in her arms identical to how Amma is holding Taeya leaving no doubt who Lexa was to the littlest natbilda to any of Heda’s personal guards that tails them that night. It makes each gona smile in understanding to the purpose of this nighttime visit before they all leave for Sankru in the morning. Lexa and Clarke gently tuck in Elisae next to Taeya in the space room in the middle of the snoring goufas. Just as they promised, they sneak in right before they leave to put a little surprise in the ‘special’ chair. Even including little notes for Amma to read to each little toddler explaining just how much their Hedas will miss them. That they found special books for them to read with Amma until they get back from their trip. Explaining the special naptime blankies that Komfoni made from their favorite people’s favorite clothes. That way they have a piece of them with them even when physically apart. When Lexa and Nann were laying out the surprise on the chair, Clarke snuck over to kiss Raven on the forehead. Whispering she will be back soon and that Luna and Amma will take good care of her. Putting her pajama shirt that she wore last night next to Raven’s face to snuggle until she gets back. 

~~~

Traveling was fairly normal for the most part until they hit straight sand. Literally, sand dunes for fucking miles around them. It was intimidating as all fuck for Clarke who’d never witnessed ANYTHING like this. There they were escorted off their perfectly fine horses and into this elaborate as all fuck carriage on fucking skis. No Clarke isn’t kidding here. It was actual LONG AS HELL skis attached to the bottom of the carriage and hooked up to well… she isn’t sure what the fuck that is.

“What’s wrong with their horse?” Clarke whispers as Komfoni snorts in laughter.

“That’s a camel, Clarke.” Lexa chortles.

“Huh…” The blonde exhales in wonder as she climbs in after the elder and sits down. The first jerk has her crawling into Lexa’s lap and white knuckling her face. Not at all a fan of this horror show of a ride as Komfoni cackles assuring the blonde it is perfectly safe. Which does nothing but earn a “bullshit” from the skai girl. The first dune they clomp down has her screeching like a motherfucking banshee, leached hysterically to her wife in pure terror. So much so that the driver stops to check on them.

“Heda. Is everything alright?” The carriage driver calls out.

“What is with all the screaming?” Jokull whispers popping his head in and chuckling. 

“We are fine. We just have a dramatic first timer in here.” Nann smirks nodding to Clarke erupting the party outside. 

“Just relax, Hodnes (love). We are fine.” Lexa soothes with a little smirk on her face. 

“We are going to die in this fancy box from hell…” Clarke whines looking around spastically as Komfoni chortles louder at this declaration.

~~~

“Yoo…” Clarke exhales in wonder looking around in disbelief. Surrounded by desert cliffs, mesas, buttes and canyons they are taken up this winding trail. Through the middle of this butte in the middle of the damn desert. Around the HUGE rock meshed with an old world skyscraper, it seems. Like one world grew right into the other before their very eyes. Clarke would’ve never guessed in a million years anyone lived up here. It was sketchy as all crap getting up this high. One wrong move and you were gone man. It was horrifying at best. Yet here they are standing in the middle of a fucking big ass rock. Where there is a goddamn city. Like. What. the. fuck.

“Heda, Wanheda, Heda Komfoni and Skaigonakru. Welcome to Sankru!” Edan, one of the Sankru ambassadors greets warmly outstretching his arms in welcome to them already on his way out with his family behind him to greet their party.

_ ‘Who’s he?’ _ Clarke thinks confused.

_ ‘That would be Mr. and Mrs. Serious face ambassador with their family.’ _ Lexa thinks back as the group walks closer to them.

_ ‘Shut up. That’s mean-mug?’ _ Clarke hisses stunned.

_ ‘Mmmhmmm.’ _ Lexa hums in her head with a smirk as the ambassadors and their entire family takes a knee of reverence in front of them. Clarke’s blue eyes widen as the entire fucking city behind them follows suit. Every single person is on a knee and bowing their heads at them.

“Coooolllll.” Clarke gasps as Lexa smirks right along with Edan it seems. Even Desree seems to be chuckling softly at this statement.

“Bandrona Edan em Desree kom Sankru. (Ambassador Edan and Desree of the desert clan)” Lexa greets helping the two up and simultaneously giving permission for others behind them to follow suit. Desree turns and smiles at the little ones hiding behind her. “And who do we have here?” Lexa lilts watching the two little faces peek out behind Desree’s skirt and the tiniest face peek out from her momma’s arms. All three are spitting images of Desree that much is certain with their identical silky long black hair and sun kissed skin.

“This here, is our oldest Cassana.” Desree introduces putting her hand on the tallest girl. Girl does a cute little curtsey in what looks to be her best dress. Having no doubt this was practiced for hours before they even arrived with how proud she looks at getting a nod from both her parents. “And this our middle daughter, Iyleen.” Desree hums as the shorter girl in a matching dress, does an adorable little curtsey mimicking her older sister. Getting a grin from her father and nod form her mother as she beams beside her older sister.

“And this is our youngest, Janae.” Desree smiles, tucking the toddler’s hair behind her ear so they can see her face. Wearing a cute little tiny version of her sister’s dresses. Sucking her thumb with a bunny tucked in the crook of her arm. Wide curious blue eyes that are so similar to Edan’s peek out at them from her Mama’s arms that has Clarke grinning. “We are still in the clingy stage.” Desree voices to apologize as Lexa just grins.

“Yes, Clarke and I have two of those in the orphanage just like that.” Lexa assures to calm the mother.

“Had to shamelessly bribe them so we were allowed to leave.” Komfoni smirks as Edan chortles beside them and a ripple goes through the crowd. Lexa feels a tug at her shirt and looks down to find Cassana holding up a bouquet for her.

“These are for you Heda.” Cassana whispers biting her lip.

“Oh, how beautiful!” Lexa gushes. Little Iyleen hesitantly shuffles forward.

“These are for you, Wanheda!” Iyleen chirps quietly holding up her similar bouquet for Clarke.

“For me?!” Clarke gasps dramatically. Immediately kneeling at the girl’s level as the goufa’s face lights up.

“Yea’s! They grows at the water edge!” Iyleen nods excitedly pointing off in the distance where Clarke assumes they got them.

“You have eyes just like Noni (daddy) and Janae!” Cassana cries excitedly. There is a throat clear in the crowd that has Edan and Desree chortling and Cassana sighing. “And Komfoni Kora.” She corrects as Nann cackles.

“Well, in her defense. Your Komfoni Kora if I remember correctly is where your Nontu got his so he could give them to your little sister. So it is only fair.” Nann hums smirking at the little one as the girl grins up at her. “And it looks like you still have the bunny Agnus and I gave you from when you visited Polis!” She hums walking closer to the little toddler.

“Hers bun-buns!” The two-year-old chirps proudly as Edan chortles.

“I still have my Gee-afff, Spots!” Iyleen calls out proudly.

“And Charlie my Cheetah!” Cassana assures nodding.

“Yet only one screeches like a hawk when it is ANYWHERE out of its sight.” Desree smirks at her daughter with a sigh.

“Ahhh… yes. The trick is to put it on the counter where they can still see it during bath time.” Komfoni suggests as the crowd chuckles.

“Works MIRACLES! Trust me!” Lexa assures, chuckling

“We are going to have to try that!” Edan mutters excitedly as Desree nods fervently. 

It is only when they are escorted in the Sankru capital that Clarke figures out exactly why anyone would go to the trouble to build a city this high. Water. There is a MASSIVE watering hole in the middle of the capital that forms a little oasis right at the middle of this butte. Surrounded by rock faces and open at the top it was perfect. Hidden, secluded, and safe. She’d already been told how outcasts were sent out to the desert and how dangerous it was. She assumed they had security but the invisibility seems to do that FOR the city easily. No one would even know they were here unless they lived in the capital. 

Her blue eyes can’t stop looking at every single detail around her in sheer wonder. The houses. She’d never seen anything made of material like this. The closest she can think of is the mud house she made that one time in Trikru with Lotan. Yet they made an ENTIRE city out of it somehow. When her little house crumbled when it dried the next morning. She can’t figure it out as she feels the surface of a building. Built up one on top of another as far as her eyes can see. Right up next to the rockface straight up. 

“Ahh… this is something we learned to build from our ancestors. We mix, mud, clay and straw together very meticulously to form bricks like this.” Edan explains pointing to the individual bricks on the buildings. “It allows it to bind right to the rock face that is made from the same mud we mix it all with.” He continues pointing to the rock behind the homes. “That helps to make the structure strong and stable for many generations to come.” He smiles at her. 

“These are the same buildings that Sankru built when they first came here.” Lexa relays as Clarke gasps in wonder. 

“Sha. We just repair it here and there as needed. We live multigenerational here in Sankru. Uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents. We all live together so the same families who built these before, still live in it today.” Desree nods holding the little one. 

“Yours is over here!!” Cassana calls excitedly pointing to a HUGE multistory adobe building. Right next to a big stage for important events and ceremonies. At least this is what Clarke is assuming. That house though… damn… They could fit all of Skaikru in that sucker easily. It has Clarke looking at Lexa in stunned shock as she just smirks. 

“It is where the Heda has stayed for generations now when on official visits to the sankru capital. Also where the ambassadors’ family used to stay to ensure the Heda’s comfortable in their stay. Until Titus that is when we started to reorganize things a bit.” Edan explains as they walk. 

“Sha, we opened it up to Sankru elders instead. We already had a perfectly good home with our family where our girls were happy.” Desree smiles. 

“It opened up an opportunity to bring elders down to the city streets again. Many of them live up high.” He explains pointing up to the houses at the top. “They have to climb up and down stairs. It is tiring and not done often as a result. Moving them down here helped include them in our daily lives again. Let them mentor, teach, and educate as well.” He explains walking them inside. Pointing to a room where an elder is currently teaching something to a large number of children. 

“This is your school too?” Clarke grins in understanding. 

“Sha. The elders live and teach here. Also serves as our hospital for the sick if needed. Our fisa lives here as well. Fixed a lot of problems very quickly.” Desree smiles. 

“Like the Polis elders.” Lexa grins looking over at Edan and Desree for confirmation. 

“Sha. When you wrote to us about the elder’s from all clans being invited to live and teach in Polis with free room and board. That is what sparked our idea to do the same. By that point the old ambassador had already voluntarily retired. Moved away to live with his kids in another smaller Sankru village. It had already been realized after everything with Titus occurred that things in Sankru needed to change starting from the very top. And this fit that idea perfectly.” Edan explains showing them other classrooms. Even an open garden in a central courtyard that grows food for the clan. 

“He seemed to age years in just a few days when the whole Titus incident was discovered. It weighed on him heavily even though none of us blamed him and still don’t. He still to this day holds it as his personal fault for missing the signs in him and not doing anything about it when he had the chance.” Desree frowns as Lexa looks at the ambassadors frowning in confusion. 

“But Titus did not grow up here, if I remember correctly. He was sent to study to be a flamkepa when he was very young.” Lexa voices frowning in confusion at the former Sankru’s ambassador's guilt. Sure, he was a proud annoying man and she, for one, was glad for the change. But the weight of the responsibility for what Titus’ did was not meant for the old ambassadors’ shoulders. It did not belong there. 

“Sha, his intelligence was discovered early and his family sent him off to study within his first year of school. He only came home for holidays every once in a while. He wouldn’t have had time to know a difference.” Desree nods in agreement. 

“Now that the flamkepa position is absolved it ensured that WE are responsible for our own goufa’s (childrens) education again. Just as the elders who founded this city meant it to be.” Edan smiles to Komfoni, who grins proudly. 

“That’s right. Children weren’t sent to be flamekepas or anything until adulthood in the old ways!” Lexa gasps looking at Komfoni for confirmation. 

“Sha. They waited until the goufa became an adult to decide their career path. Ensuring the clan reared the goufa in their ways first and foremost BEFORE sending them off.” Komfoni nods. “It was still a VERY hot topic of debate among elders when I was a goufa.” She hums. 

“So we returned to our city's original roots. Put the responsibility of education of the goufa solely in our elders' hands once again.” Edan articulates. 

“They have even begun to teach the historical Sankru principles again.” Desree elaborates as Lexa and Nann hum impressed. Clarke just looks at her wife confused waiting for an explanation. 

“Oh I had you read those in the clan history text, hodnes (love). The twelve sacred principles of Sankru.” Lexa smiles knowingly. 

“Oh right…” Clarke nods spouting off several quickly in memory just as Lexa hoped she would. Every single person in their vicinity turns, clearly impressed. The blonde though just frowns at them. “What? Did I remember them wrong?” She asks spouting off the next couple as Komfoni chortles. 

“Heda you were not kidding about Skaikru intelligence were you?” Edan gasps in wonder. 

“No. No I was not.” Lexa chuckles. 

“AND they somehow manage to make it fascinating and annoying ALL at once.” Komfoni smirks as Clarke frowns at her, erupting the group in laughter. 

“Hodnes, you sang that annoying song for four hours straight just to see how long it would take for us to tell you to shut up.” Lexa reminds her earning an evil grin of amusement from the blonde and louder laughter. 

“What song!?!” Cassanna cheers causing an even bigger grin. 

“Oh darn, What do you know. That song just got banned from EVER being taught in Sankru.” Edan hums as Lexa erupts in cackles to this declaration right along with Desree who is smirking at her houmon. 

“Oh that was smooth.” Komfoni chortles, slapping the man on the back. Before Clarke can argue back a door is opened and it has her gasping in wonder. 

“FFFFFAAANNNCCCYYYYYYY!!” Clarke exclaims in disbelief looking around fascinated at all the mud stuff everywhere. It is like a mix of mud and old world articles meshed in one room. Steel and metal together with the adobe to form various things around the room. 

“Wes helped Nomon em Komfoni (Mommy and Grandma) makes it pweety!” Iyleen smiles proudly as Lexa chuckles at her. 

“That was so very nice of you!” Lexa cheers as the girl puffs her chest out proudly at this. 

“I’s maked da piccha!” Janae chirps pointing to the picture of crayon scribbles in a frame. 

“How beautiful!” Clarke gushes picking it up to admire it as the fyucha (baby, toddler) beams excitedly up at her Nomon. 

“Shes wiked its!!” Janae whispers excitedly to Desree. 

“And Wanheda is a REAL artist in Polis too!” Desree hums as the girl’s eyes bug. 

“WWWOAAAHHSSS!!” Janae gasps in disbelief. 

“You must be a REAL expert then! “ Edan adds in the little one’s ear as her eyes grow that much wider. It has Komfoni and Lexa chuckling in amusement. 

“No but really. How old is she?” Clarke asks, still studying the picture intently. 

“I’s twos!” Janae chirps, working to hold up the right number of fingers as Lexa and Komfoni chuckle, unable to keep it in. 

“She just turned two this spring.” Desree chuckles, helping the toddler find the right number of fingers. Clarke hums and brings the picture over to show them. 

“Would you like to tell me about this?” Clarke asks warmly to the toddler. 

“Dats yous!” Janae chirps pointing to the yellow haired figured. “Dats Heeeedas!” Janae declares pointing to the brown haired figure. 

“See. She makes people as figures. They have legs here. Arms. A Head. Even hair, two eyes and a mouth. That is something normally found around the age of three or four years. Someone of her age would only be scribbling randomly to represent figures.” Clarke explains showing them as the parents look at her in disbelief and over to Heda who looks just as impressed. 

“What? It is what my mom got so excited about when they told her this during one parent teacher meeting in preschool. Literally WHY I had to start memorizing medical textbooks. She thought I was a budding genius… Turns out I was just great at art.” Clarke shrugs as Komfoni cackles at the blonde. 

“You are a genius, hodnes (love).” Lexa chortles. 

“Uhh.. yea… at art.” Clarke grins as the parents chortle. 

“You forgot, ai hodnes (my love), that this little cutie has two OLDER sisters. Which means she will be a bit advanced simply by their influence. But I agree. She is quite good for her age.” Lexa adds in the assessment. 

“Huh… no that makes sense.” Clarke mutters in thought. 

“She is quite a handful already. So I would agree with this. Though she is my little leach the SECOND she gets tired. A lot more than the other two EVER were.” Desree adds as Edan nods with huge eyes. 

“Ahh… yes.. I had one of those too.” Komfoni smirks as Lexa smacks her only for both parents to chortle in understanding. 

~~~

Dinner is a grand affair with all the people in the center of the city. Roasted meat, fruit, vegetables and sweet mead is prepared for them. Considering that Komfoni hisses at Clarke not to touch the mead, she assumes it must be alcoholic. She and Lexa get fruit juice which is INCREDIBLE in her opinion. Already positive she will be peeing every 2 seconds tonight since she is now on her 12th glass. Plus it looks like the mead so no one would know. Her and Lexa get off the stage where they were to eat with the ambassador's family to mingle with the people. 

Right about the time the ambassadors’ daughters were taken home by their Komfoni Kora to begin to get ready for bed. Janae had already fallen asleep on Desree and was carried back by the Komfoni. Two aunts, at least that is whom Clarke assumes that is who they are, carry the other equally sleepy girls right after. Suddenly realizing the benefit of staying all together in the same house quite easily. It has her grinning. She’d never had that much family before it was kinda cool to see it in action. 

As the night went on, she found herself around the campfire with a large group of teenagers roasting various sweet fruits. Joking and laughing with one another in what feels VERY delinquent like. It makes her smile and relax gratefully. Well. until one of the more drunken boys opens his big fat mouth. 

“Tell us Wanheda, just between us friends…” One of the teenagers at the campfire slurs drunkenly.

“Yes, Wanheda. We’ve all been dying to know what our Heda is like in bed.” Another voices, quietly spilling his whisky on himself in the process. Right at this moment the spike of subtle anger flares inside of Clarke though she keeps her face unemotional and casual.

“We’d be lying if we didn’t admit to every guy in all the clans wanting to get a piece of that.” The first teenager smirks elbowing his buddies and doing a stupid motion like he is outlining a woman’s figure for them.

“Do you really make her scream like a whore? Or is that just talk?” His buddy quips chortling and elbowing the boy beside him who almost falls over in laughter. That…. THAT is when Clarke snaps. Grabbing both of their ears in a VERY Nanna type move and dragging them over harshly to the stage.

“Jokull, would you grab the other dumbasses for me?” Clarke growls as the man nods happily.

“Paxtn, go get Nann please.” Clarke smiles sweetly as the gona chuckles at this knowingly. Turning and dragging the boys on stage with Jokull. “Alright kid. I would like you to tell your clansmen EXACTLY what you just said to me just now.” Clarke instructs sternly as the boy seems to INSTANTLY sober up.

“Hey, we were just joking around.” He protests throwing his hands up in fake innocence.

“TELL THEM WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY WIFE!” Clarke screams in his face as he pales.

“Yes, I would very much like to hear this.” Edan snarls.

“Same here.” Desree barks glaring at the teenagers who gulp. Lexa on the other hand looks like she would like to hide in a hole but Clarke is okay with that. NOBODY says this about her wife and gets away with it.

“Aarav said to Wanheda that we were all dying to know what Heda was like in bed!” His friend tattles in hopes it lessens his punishment.

“Well, Elriot said ‘we’d be lying if we didn’t admit to every guy in all the clans wanting to get a piece of that.’” Aarav exclaims in protest furiously.

“Hey! Xzav was the one who went and pissed her off by asked if she really made Heda scream like a whore or if it was all talk’ Not us!” Elriot argues pointing to the boy whose eyes are now bigger than dinner plates. By this point Edan and Desree are on the stage pinching the ears of all the boys as Jokull looks on amused. So, Clarke turns and pulls Xzav to her and gets right up in his face.

“You see that woman over there?” Clarke hisses pointing to her mortified looking wife. The boy looks over and nods fervently not even able to touch the ground now. Clarke has him held up to her face and spitting right into it. “THAT IS MY WIFE. THE REASON MY HEART BEATS RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE OF THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!” Clarke screams at him furiously. “She is NOT a piece of meat for your lewd fantasies. She is FUCKING HUMAN BEING and most importantly YOUR Heda Lexa kom Kongeda. The one who united for the first time, all the clans to ensure peace. Who sacrificed her life, her siblings, her happiness, her family, her very soul to ensure your survival and happiness. And when you make such comments about her body like that. You are diminishing the things she worked her entire goddamn life for. You forget how thankful you should be that SHE won the conclave and not some cruel fuckwad mini Titus.” She spits as she feels a swell of pride within her wife and claps being issued from the crowd.

“I couldn’t agree more, ai strikskaifaya (my little star.)” Nann growls as Clarke grins so damn widely she hears the crowd softly chuckle.

“You guys are soooooooo fucked,” Clarke chuckles lowly in amusement. The crowd snorts in laughter at this declaration as the blond turns to Nann. “DID YOU SEE MY NINJA EAR?! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW I COULD DO THAT!” Clarke declares excitedly, not able to hold it in a second look longer.

“I did! You have done your Nanna proud.” Komfoni hums, kissing her cheeks. Clarke beams so damn smugly it has the crowd chuckling again. “Now go see our girl and make sure she is alright while Edan, Desree, and I give these rude tempered boys a little reminder of how they are expected to behave.” She instructs sweetly.

“Can I suggest something for when you finish with this?” Clarke asks looking at Edan and Desree questionably. Both nod without hesitation. “I have learned from several clan elders the value of LEARNING from your mistakes. SO, I would like EACH of you boys to write a 20-page paper. One page for each year that incredible woman has been alive. Detailing not only how sorry you are for these comments but listing all the things you decide to forget by making such rude comments. EVERY SINGLE ACCOMPLISHMENT and how they changed your life. How they affect your clan and in turn for your family and you.” Clarke instructs sternly as Lexa chortles from the crowd. Nann is already gone knowing FULL well WHICH Elder her weird blonde child is referring to.

“Ohhhh… I like that Wanheda.” A Sankuru elder hums in happy approval.

“I do as well.” Edan grins.

“I was going to suggest this anyway. So, I agree.” Desree smirks.

“Oh good! I just finished one for Nyko. So, I figured why not!” Clarke smiles as the crowd chortles. “Oh, and boys… it better be fucking perfect because your Heda will be the one grading them.” She grins evilly. “AND TRUST ME, that woman is picky as ever-loving shit! She will not hesitate to send it back with red markings just to make you write it again.” She hisses seriously as a loud cackle is heard from Lexa before she can help it. “You have been fucking warned.” She mutters pointing at each of the boys as Edan and Desree chortle quietly at this.

Clarke climbs down and makes her way back to her wife through the crowd and smiles when she finds her. Lexa smirks back and hugs her tightly when she gets close enough.

“You didn’t have to defend my honor, hodnes (love).” Lexa whispers, flushing pink.

“Shut up. Yes, I did.” Clarke chuckles kissing her wife sweetly.  _ ‘And we both know as your entwined, it is my right to award you with these compliments in the heat of the moment. Not some red faced teenager.’  _ Clarke thinks smugly as Lexa chortles into her shoulder and blushes red. Standing in each other’s arms watching as Edan starts to address his people.

“Thank you Wanheda, for bringing this behavior to our attention. Here in Sankuru we believe in the entire clan being responsible for the edification and rearing of the next generation. We have all been grieved and gone to extensive efforts to ensure no more Titus’ will ever be produced in this clan again. Well, brothers and sisters. That starts now.” Edan barks still holding Xzav by the scruff of the neck. A cheer loudly resounds from the people in agreement chanting something Clarke doesn’t have a clue the meaning. Desree and Edan look at one another for half a second before Desree nods at her houmon. “Desree and I feel the same way.” Edan nods as the Sankru elders make their way on stage.

“You boys need to understand, that you are an extension of your clan.” One of the elder’s begins. “That everything you do will reflect-back on your clan. YOUR Sankru. To how well WE taught you.”

“Sha. All the sacred lessons that began since the day of each of your births. Of honor. Respect. Integrity. So, when you rebel against these, you disgrace your clan. The people who loved and cared for you when you desperately needed it.” The next elder in line continues.

“It is a lesson that was lost to the traitor of our clan. The no more. The non-decedent. And one we vow will be instilled in each one of you.” An elderly woman in the group voices.

“And it is because of our love and care for each of you. We will do everything in our power to ensure that your fate is prevented from following suit like his.” The last elder declares loudly.

Edan and Desree bow their heads in unison as the elders’ chant in unison a strange word Clarke has never heard of before.

_ ‘They aren’t going to kill them, are they?’ _ Clarke asks mentally to her wife in sheer panic.

_ ‘No. They are children. We do not harm children.’ _ Lexa assures quickly helping to slow her heart rate back down to its normal speed.

_ ‘Okay… then why do they have those looks on their faces?’ _ Clarke tests frowning up at the teens on the stage.

_ ‘Because they are more than likely wishing death was their verdict instead. _ ’ Lexa chuckles amused as the boys marched in unison to line up on the back wall. Backs facing the crowd and nose to the rock wall behind them. Watching as Xzav is pulled over Edan’s knee and trousers yanked down revealing his naked ass.

_ ‘Are they really going to...’  _ Clarke thinks in disbelief to what she is seeing.

_ ‘Yep.’ _ Lexa chuckles with a smirk as the first spank is issued loudly.

‘Huh…’ Is all Clarke thinks back as they watch Edan spank the kid’s ass 30 times. Only to be pulled up and over Desree’s knee and given the exact same number. Everything on FULL display... to everyone. that has Clarke blushing for the kid. The last to go is Komfoni and both are flinching at the strength they know Nann is putting into each one. The kid is blubbering before Komfoni can even land the fifth on his crimson ass cheeks.

_ ‘Well… this isn’t the entertainment I was anticipating from Sankru.’ _ Clarke thinks casually, resulting in an undignified snort of laughter from her wife, she must now stifle quickly.

_ ‘It’s weird how satisfying this is to witness, though.’ _ Lexa thinks after a bit.

_ ‘It is! I feel bad for enjoying this… no wait… I don’t. Not in the slightest.’ Clarke smirks as Lexa chuckles softly. By the fifth kid Clarke is shaking her head. ‘Jesus…. They are never getting laid now, are they?’  _ Clarke smirks.

_ ‘Laid?”  _ Lexa asks unfamiliar with that terminology used in that manner.

_ ‘Have sexual intercourse… Sex… Reproduce... Screw… Fuck… Bang…”  _ Clarke lists until Lexa is screaming at her to stop.

_ ‘Why on earth must Skaikru have so many words that mean the same thing?!’  _ Lexa thinks wide eyed and red faced.

_ ‘For the sole purpose to make Heda of the twelve clans squirm and blush red like a cherry.’ _ Clarke grins slyly as Lexa slaps her wife frowning. Clarke chuckles in amusement as her wife rolls her eyes. By some stroke of luck, she happens to spot something out of the ordinary. Jerking her head over in alarm and focusing in her hearing as Clarke feels her heart rate pick up _. ‘What?’ _ She thinks looking around. Lexa is already moving through the crowd with her wife close behind not having a clue to what is happening.

_ ‘Janae’ _ Lexa thinks back as Clarke understands perfectly the concern. Shifting her focus lower and spotting the toddler easily. Bare feet in a night dress in tears looking around her, with bunny under her arm.

“Hey strikon (little one). What are you doing out here all by yourself so late?” Lexa hums kneeling down to the little girl’s level right as Clarke reaches them. One hand on her wife’s shoulder and look of concern on her face that matches Lexa’s.

“Ifts… ifts… nye-nye times… I’s wanteds mys Nomon’s (Mommy)…” Janae hiccups as Lexa nods in understanding.

“How about we go find her together.” Lexa offers sweetly holding her arms out in invitation. The toddler crawls right in her Heda’s arms still hiccupping with big fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. The brunette doesn’t even waver for a second. Rising and holding that little head to her chest as she sways back to their spot with their skaigonakru guards.

“Can you go notify Komfoni Kora that we have Janae and not to worry? I suspect she might have noticed her absence by now.” Clarke whispers to Paxtn who nods and rushes off to console the worried elder.

“See there is your Nomon. She will be done in just a bit.” Lexa hums comfortingly, still stealing kisses and swaying comfortingly.

“What’s dats?” Janae sniffles, starting to calm.

“Ahh, those are some boys who was very mean to your Heda. So, your Mommy and Daddy AND Heda Komfoni are making sure they understand that is not nice.” Clarke hums coming behind her wife comfortingly. Immediately the toddler’s eyes look up at Lexa with concern.

“Dheys meaned to yous!?” Janae gasps still searching to make sure her Heda is not upset from the mean boys.

“They sure were.” Clarke nods seriously.

“I sowies theys meaned to yous Hedas. Dats not niceds.” Janae declares laying her little head down on Lexa’s shoulder. It has them both smirking as the toddler is now attempting to console Lexa. Forgetting all about her own worry in the process.

It is nothing other than a mother’s instinct that has Desree suddenly jerking up and looking straight at Lexa through the sea of people. Wide eyed as concern washes all over her face in an instant. Eyes shoot over to her houmon who seems to find Lexa and Clarke as well. Both seem to be thinking the same thing Clarke and Lexa did. That little fact of how the little toddler was super clingy to her mommy when it was bedtime. Not able to sleep without her mommy there with her. Wandering right out of the house to go find her for nye-nye. Not thinking anything of it except she wanted her mommy when she was sleepy.

Green eyes lock onto the dark eyed mother. Looking to Edan and back to Desree mouthing repeatedly to calm them.

‘It’s okay. I’ve got her. She’s okay.’

Komfoni seems to follow what the two are looking at and nods in understanding. Finishing with the boy over her knee and sending him back to stand on the back wall. Putting a reassuring hand on both worried parents and whispers she is good hands with her yongon (her child). Nann locks eyes with her kru in a wordless command to notify them if the toddler needs her mother. All of them nod at her once as she turns to let them know her kru will make sure the strikon is okay. If at any time Janae gets upset, they will come get them. This subsides any lingering concern in both parents. As they nod in agreement and resume the punishment.

By time they finish with the remaining teenagers, the toddler is snoring in Lexa’s arms peacefully. Heda lilting the little lullaby in the toddler’s ear she sways the little one in her arms. Not even noticing the parents are watching her now in awe. Never knowing a Heda being capable of something like this before. Sure, that is what they are all taught. That they were ruthless and callousness in order to keep them safe. It was common knowledge to rule as Heda was to love the clans more than they were to love even themselves and their own happiness. Their decisions and everyday tasks are modeled as such from the earliest of ages as little natbilda for this reason. Until Lexa enlightened them all to what was really occurring behind the hidden vail and changed it all to benefit not only the striknatbilda but all the clans as well. But to see it like this. It is a first for them. And leaves both absolutely in awe of this Heda. Lexa smiles when she looks up and finds the parents off the stage. Swaying over to Desree who grins at her snoring little girl.

“She has never done this for anyone other than Desree before, Heda.” Edan whispers in shock.

“Elisae used to be the same way with me.” Lexa smiles knowingly, easily transferring her to Desree like a practiced Nomon only would.

“The youngest natbilda? Really?” Edan asks, stunned.

“Sha, we had to promise extra Nomons (Mommies) snuggles to even come. Well that and I promised to paint more pretty pictures for them on their walls with all the new things I get to see.” Clarke smirks as Desree smiles at this.

“We will have to make sure you are sent back with adequate gifts then for letting us borrow you both.” Desree grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is a fun insider fact for all of you. The Clarkey writing her paper and debating with Lexa and Nann about grammar. Yea that is modeled after Dragonicious and I while writing chapters. I kid you not. We crack each other up all the time. Temporary divert... like I wrote Clarke saying... yea that is what I wrote last chapter. Seriously... you can search and find it. Lexa's grammar lecture. REALLY what Dragonicious said. Clarke's reaction... 100% me. LOL. 
> 
> Dragonicious: "Verbs can not be temporary. They are verbs. They can't BE anything. They are ACTIONS."  
> Me: "WHO THE FUCK SAYS?!" 
> 
> Kept in there just because this little rule was shared with me. Lol. Not gonna lie. Little rebel child over here. That is me. Tell me to do something. I will do the opposite just to spite you. Don't ask me why? It is like an automatic response I have to keep tabs on now. Lol. 
> 
> Seriously... I wish you guys KNEW how much Dragonicous and I laugh about this stuff. We are such a pair it is hysterical at moments. But WOW did we have fun getting creative with Sankru. Looking up concept art for desert cities was epic. Researching building materials that were eco friendly. Designs, ideas and bringing everything to life I had in my head was and always is SO freaking fun. 
> 
> The dumbass teenagers were the first thing that came to me regarding Sankru. Solidified a bigger story and motive for the two stern faced ambassadors at the wedding. Trying so hard to let the other clans know they are serious about and different than the treasonous Titus was. The next that came was the little Janae... her name came LAST in this. The story with Lexa in the crowd was first. Then the ambassadors having girls. Being a 'girl dad' and suddenly we see the motivation behind both Desree and Edan's behavior as ambassadors to their clan. Ensuring the boys of their clan do not treat THEIR daughters and any other like this in the future. And I know... so many of you are like... god... fucking TITUS. He is like the everlasting gobstopper of fuckwads. I know. But... again... this was strategic. You guys should really see this coming by now... lol. Like i mentioned last chapter. Those who hurt others cause a ripple of trauma that last YEARS and GENERATIONS. That is what hate and violence does REGARDLESS if you see this come to pass or not. It happens every day trust me. I am one of those that helps those people move past it. What you do AFFECTS other people. A LOT. So please! Choose carefully and purposefully! Choose kindness! And PLEASE... be safe out there! 
> 
> <3<3<3


	59. Of Tours and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!! GUYS!!! GUYS!!! GUYS!!! GUYS!!! Guess what?! 
> 
> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! I know! It’s so thrilling you can’t even! This one I wrote in a half delirious state… which means… guys… there is a section in here… wow. Just pee before you read this. I don’t even know WHY the absurdly funny comes with the lack of sleep. But… apparently it does. So, this is my warning… maybe pee first… don’t drink any drinks… etc. 
> 
> Alright… this week… while writing this lovely chapter. Something within the Clexa universe… shifted. I am unsure how any of you could have missed this with all of social media seeming to implode in Clexa… fucking all over the damn place. But… either way… if you don’t have a damn clue what I am referring to. This is me giving you a chance to go watch the 100 show finale and discover this for yourself. If not… I will be talking about this Clexa implosion at the end note. I know… we are rebels and loathe the 100 show and Jroth (director/writer) here. But just… trust me here. Watch the finale… google it… read about it… Whatever strikes your fancy because there will be spoilers in the end note if you don’t. So… if you want to avoid these spoilers… Now is your time to stop and go search for this episode. Just a heads up there.
> 
> Also... the italics I use with ' in between words... this signifies someone thinking or when it is Clarke or Lexa... their Heda Telepathy. This helps set it apart from other forms of speech so you understand the context a bit better. 
> 
> And... toddler speech. If anyone needs translations of this... give me a shout on Tumblr, here or Discord { Link for the discord server here: https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }
> 
> Last but not least... everyone give a round of applause to Dragonious for the editing, creative thinking helper, sanity maintainer, and at moments... the other half of my brain... You rock! 
> 
> Alrighty… now that all this is squared away. Let’s get to it…. Chapter Five to the 9 coming at your face. Enjoy peeps.

The gathering, for the most part, broke up after the boys’ punishments were finished. Desree and Edan apologized profusely for the boys’ behaviors and any offense it caused. Lexa, Clarke, and Komfoni ALL assured the blame landed solely on the alcoholic fuel and reckless teenage stupidity. Either way, the parents that marched up to collect the boys looked absolutely furious. Several got MORE spankings from parents, grandparents, and uncles the second they got on stage. Getting an earful while their hides are getting tanned… AGAIN. Each family dragged their child by the ear, furiously hissing all the way, over to Lexa. Demanding they apologize for their horrible behavior towards Lexa, right this instant, even with Clarke and Heda Komfoni standing next to her.

Clarke had never been prouder of Lexa with how she took the apologies. Incorporating, every bit, the role of stern Heda that had the boys quivering in her mere presence. Clarke was almost certain that if they hadn’t had a grasp of just who they were speaking about before… all of them did now. This was HEDA LEXA of the 12 clans. The ruler and overseeing power of all their people and, holy shit, did she look like it. Oozing more authority and regal grace than anyone, Clarke is positive, had seen thus far in Sankru. The boys get a similar lecture from Heda Lexa. Nodding to younger brothers and asking if this is the behavior, they want to model to them. Nodding to their sisters, nieces, cousins and asking if they would like other boys saying this about them. For if they hear them speaking about Heda in this way, it will not stop them doing the same to other girls.

“And though, it is just words. Joking and teasing. Words spur action.” Lexa instructed harshly as the boys looked at her with wide eyes. “THAT is why your ambassadors and elders were SO harsh tonight. Because they have the chance to correct your path. Prevent the future harm you could unknowingly cause by continuing this behavior in the future.” Lexa rebuked each boy sternly. Parents nodded as Komfoni took over next and spoke AT LENGTH to what it means to love another.

“When you overheard your elders, parents, uncles, and aunts excitedly talk about the cries of pleasure ringing out from the top of the Polis tower. It wasn’t to tease, or lewdly fantasize about either Heda being pleasured. It was because these cries of pleasure signal peace in our lands. For when our Heda and Wanheda are happy. The tradition states that happiness, prosperity, and peace will reign down on their people. THAT is why they speak. AND that should be what you think about in the next coming days as you write that paper. Just how close you came to wreaking all of that for everyone. Just by saying these stupid comments about, MY YONGON (my child).” Komfoni growls snarling at them. And like… Clarke has never seen a mother bear defend her cub before… thank god. She’d heard that was NOT a fun experience. But Clarke is fairly sure Komfoni’s reaction would be the human version of that.. Like hands down she would bet on this being true. Even Edan and Desree insisted on staying to overhear these apologies. Little Janae snoring on Desree’s chest the entire time. Skaigonakru guards managed to produce a blanket to cover the strikon with, to keep her warm. No doubt from Komfoni Kora herself who insisted they deliver it out to her grandbaby.

When their party decides to depart, escorting Edan and Desree home as well, Komfoni Kora races out to meet them, almost frantic.

“I am so sorry ai yongons (my children). I have no idea how she got past me!” The grandmother frets, rushing to them and looking over the little toddler.

“Are you kidding? Mine was guarded by SPECIALLY TRAINED GONAS in the most infamously guarded tower in all the clans. AND SHE STILL somehow managed to sneak past EVERY SINGLE FLIPPING ONE… EACH FREAKING NIGHT just to come sneak in my bed for snuggles!” Heda Komfoni declares at her fellow elder who chortles at this right along with everyone else.

“KOOMMFFFOONNIIII!” Lexa hisses at Nann frowning in displeasure which only fuels the laughter fire that much more as a result.

“Trust me. Don’t you fret, Kora! They are slippery little shits at that age!” Komfoni assures with a wink hugging a flushing Lexa with a smirk. 

To say that Komfoni was LIVID about what those boys said would be an understatement. ESPECIALLY since she knows just how hard it was for Lexa to allow this to happen. She knew her people NEEDED to know they were happy and let tradition befall as a result. But every single fiber of that child’s being was conditioned by that cruel man to hold everything close to her chest. Protecting who she really was, never revealing too much, or something TOO any for that matter. Made one vulnerable and easy to kill, he kept saying. Randomly spouting off names of various Hedas who did not heed his warnings. And Komfoni would be damned if she let what those idiots teenagers said ruin the progress her yongon (child) had made so far. So, while the girls pulled on their warm Nanna pajamas and crawled in bed. She readied herself for the night and then went to make all three of them her famous hot chocolate with calming herbs to help promote sleep. Nann knocked on the door and heard a soft ‘come in’ from her yongon (child). Turning the knob and walking in has Komfoni cackling. That blonde all but drools all over herself the second she sees the cups. Cheering loudly in sheer joy that has her wife cackling in amusement right along with Komfoni. The elder hands Lexa hers and puts the tray on the nightstand next to them. Sitting down beside her yongon on the bed and pulling her toward her chest caringly.

“Do you remember, my child, what all those Sankru faces looked like when we first arrived this afternoon?” Nann hums as Lexa nods, sipping her hot chocolate snuggled into her grandmother. “That is what I want you to remember about today. Not the stupidity of those branwodas (dumbasses).” She hums as Lexa chuckles softly. “Your people were excited and happy because you let them know how HAPPY you both were. Make no mistake. Don’t let their stupidity ruin your happiness and joy, ai tombom (my heart)!” Nann voices seriously. Staring at those deep green eyes until Lexa nods in agreement to this. The elder smiles and kisses that tan forehead tenderly. “That’s ai tombom (my heart).” She smiles affectionately. A loud burp has both looking over at the blonde’s side of the bed. Currently face first excitedly licking her now empty cup for any leftovers. Nann rolls her eyes with a chuckle as Lexa snorts in laughter. “When you finish with the cup, you can start on your face ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann casually hums as Lexa erupts in louder laughter to this. Komfoni is still chuckling when she carries their empty cups back to the kitchen to wash them out before heading to bed.

“Clarke…” Lexa chuckles amused as she snuggles into her wife.

“Yes…” Clarke grins pulling Lexa closer to her and snuggling under the warm furs.

“I can smell the chocolate on your face from here.” Lexa cackles as Clarke grins proudly.

“I know. I love it!” Clarke exhales excitedly sneaking down to kiss her wife.

“EWWW! YOUR STILL STICKY!” Lexa squeals only producing a wicked grin from Clarke in the process. Kissing her over and over again just to produce more squeals. 

“TINKLE!” Clarke abruptly screeches launching herself up and out of bed into the bathroom at warp speed. It has Lexa blinking a few times before all out chortling as she processes what happened. 

“I told you not to drink so much juice!” Lexa calls hearing a sigh as the stream hits the toilet. 

“But it was SOOOOOOOOO good!” Clarke moans as her wife laughs that much harder. Does Clarke have to pee 27 more times that night before going to bed? Oh yes. And it has Lexa chuckling each and EVERY time she does too. In fact it is LITERALLY the first thing Clarke does when she wakes up the next morning. Komfoni almost shrieked when the child bolted up from a dead ass sleep. Literally the first call of Lexa’s name.. BAM. She is still holding her heart when Clarke squeaks “TINKLES!” Not even opening both eyes as she waddles to the bathroom. Komfoni rolls her eyes and sets Lexa’s tea down as her yongon (child) smirks and sits up to sip it. 

“How many freaking cups did she end up drinking last night?” Nann asks frowning as the child is STILL peeing after a solid 2 minutes. 

“I lost count at 10.” Lexa shrugs with a smirk. 

“LIKE 20!” Clarke chirps excitedly from the bathroom. 

“Should’ve known she had ZERO restraint when it comes to juice in ANY form.” Nann mutters handing the weird thing her cup of tea when she FINALLY finished peeing. 

“I know. Should’ve seen this coming.” Lexa agrees sipping more of her tea. Clarke crawls into the covers and snuggles into her wife. Causing Lexa to have to hold up her hands to not spill her tea and take Clarke’s in the process because neither trust her enough for that. Only when the weirdo stops wiggling does the cups of tea finally return to them. 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Clarke finally mumbles confused. 

“You don’t remember?” Lexa smirks. 

“Would I ask if I did?” Clarke quips as Nann chortles. 

“You literally inhaled an ENTIRE freaking jug of strawberry juice once when you were sick as a strikon.” Nann relays. 

“You peed for like 10 minutes straight so many times. Rinta was SURE you were like a champion pee-er or something.” Lexa chuckles in memory. 

“Mmmmm… strawberry juice!” Clarke hums grinning as Nann looks over and cackles at that child’s face. 

~~~

Eventually the girls dress for training and meander outside with Komfoni. Finding out the rest of Sankru must have had this very same idea. Clarke is dumbfounded to find herself being led down little pathways in the rock face. Deep into a sort of underground cavern inside the butte. Open at various points on the sides to allow sunlight to filter in for them. The area was wide open and able to accommodate people easily. They proceed just like they did at home with Komfoni. It was what Desree and Edan both encouraged anyway. In fact, Sankru seemed quite happy with this. Since everyone attempted to join RIGHT in Komfoni’s regimen with them. The cutest are the strikons who are the closest to the Hedas. Even Komfoni and the Skaigonakru are quietly smirking at the toddlers attempting to stretch like the Hedas. Most fall over in this process but none of them care. Just giggle and get right back up to do it again. By the warm ups the ENTIRE clan are right alongside the Hedas as participants, doing sprints and jumps.

Few make it through the first set of drills. They drop like flies one by one sitting down around the sides to watch everyone else. The strikon are by far the most adorable in this process. Wanting some snuggles but finding out most of the usual choices they go to are still participating. So, they turn and toddle to the skaigonakru members. Innocently reaching for them to snuggle and NEVER getting a refusal. I mean, who can resist? Even Komfoni gets a Janae snuggle watching her family members work with the Hedas. Sending cheers of encouragement to them as they run, jump, and do other various warm up exercises with the Hedas. Nann can’t help but smirk down at the little imp clapping her hands and giggling for each participant without hesitation. Catching eyes with her yongon in a wordless conversation of times past when Lexa would do this for the skaigonakru. Lexa grins and nods looking around at the other skaigonakru who are definitely enjoying all the snuggles and adorableness from their ‘helpers.’ 

Every time there is a tiny cheer from the sidelines it causes a ripple of quiet chuckles from the participants and their Hedas. All of them are in various degrees of the regimen issued by Komfoni. The majority is at least one set behind the Hedas seeming to progress right as the Hedas move on to the next set of exercises. So far both ambassadors, the top Sankru gonas and a few teenagers are the closest to them. This group seems to consistently be only about thirty reps behind them, with the teenagers looking quite smug of themselves for being able to ‘keep up’. It is Komfoni who snaps them out of this momentary lapse of judgement. 

“Alright, that is enough of being nice and appeasing your people, my dears. Let’s pick up the pace and start training for real, shall we?” Nann instructs as Clarke and Lexa chuckle at her. Nodding in understanding and picking up the pace to their ‘normal’ speeds. 

_‘Smoke ‘em baby!’_ Clarke thinks. Lexa smirks and nods picking up the pace to her normal speed. Leaving EVERYONE in the dust, including Clarke, who is cackling in amusement at the people’s faces. It is one thing to HEAR of a natblida’s abilities when it comes to training. Seeing it, Clarke knows all too well, is quite another story all together. It still stunned her each time Luna and Lexa did this. That being said, Clarke also picks up to her normal pace and leaves the teenagers quite a distance behind her. All the gonas and adults participating chuckle and cheer in total understanding, the entire time, to the Hedas kindness. The teenagers look like they are about to fall over in shock. Try as they might, NONE can match the pace and gradually fall over wheezing in exhaustion dramatically as the elders’ chortle knowingly. Slapping the kids on the back and lecturing them without hesitation.

“Th… They ba… baited us…” Xzav wheezes, wiping sweat off his brow.

“No, they appease their people who wanted to follow along in their training regimen. Heda Komfoni is one of the most noble members of the skaigonakru in our history. It is because of this that she is now the one who leads them. To participate in that caliber of a training is an honor most of our people will never get to experience again beyond this moment.” One of the elders instructs sternly.

“You saw their full potential because you mistook the kindness and respect from your Hedas as a weakness. And after what you branwodas (dumbasses) did last night, I do not blame Heda Komfoni one bit for wanting to show you the full level of her yongons’ skill.” Another elder adds in.

“Are we not allowed to be proud of ourselves?” Aarav gasps still bent over with sweat dripping down their face. Watching both Hedas STILL continue their workout at this speed without ANY difficulty.

“It is never wrong to have pride in self, child. But it needs to be issued in a manner that is still respectful to others.” The first elder educates with a stern look.

“Continue with your training children. When you finish, and wash up for the day, we will be waiting for you to continue this lesson in full.” The second elder hums as the kids groan right on cue.

“More!?” One of the whines thinking they would be off lessons for the day.

“Would you rather more punishment?” The elder deadpans as the kids freeze.

“Nope. Lessons are fine! Thank you!” Elriot squeaks, straightening up and shuffling off quickly. 

~~~

Lexa and Clarke outlast EVERYONE of Sankru in training. They dutifully finish their count of warm ups and continue right on to sparring. Flipping, blocking, kicking, and clashing staffs loudly. Both still laughing and joking with one another the entire time. Not tired in the slightest. Komfoni can’t stop proudly smirking at her girls right along with Edan, Desree and the elders. Most of the adults have the same look, knowing neither woman would hold that title if they did not have this level of skill. It was a given. Though it was nice that the next generation is able to finally grasp this as well.

“How are they still standing?” A boy is overheard whispering to his friends.

“They aren’t even winded? How is this possible!?” Another hisses back in disbelief.

“Because, they are Heda and Wanheda.” An elder explains knowingly with pride shining in her eyes. All the kids look up in wonder as it sinks in.

“Wow were Aarav and his gang a bunch of branwodas….” The third kid exhales in realization as the other kids around them nod.

“Yes. They were.” The elder chuckles in agreement.

“They did not think of their actions or words before speaking and acting upon them. They let their pride and arrogance get in the way of the obvious. Like what we are all seeing now. Heda Lexa is natblida. Raised by Heda Komfoni who now LEADS the Skaigonakru. Trained at an early age. Fought in the conclave with her peers and won. This should never be taken lighty, just because she CHOOSES to allow us to see her happy.” Another elder teaches as the kids look on wide eyed at the Hedas.

“Can you tell us about Wanheda again!?” The first boy asks excitedly as similar pleas excitedly follow. Both elders chortle and roll their eyes.

“You have already heard this story many times. Are you certain you want to hear it yet again?” The elder asks with a smirk as the kids nod excitedly at them. It has Heda Komfoni and the nearby skaigonakru smirking at the conversation. How easily they seem to take everyday experiences and weave them into life lessons. 

~~~

 _‘Just a heads up, we will not be taking our after-training bath while here in Sankru. They preserve their water supplies as much as possible here. And while they would gladly sacrifice all their water for my comfort, I will not allow it.’_ Lexa thinks to her wife as they stretch during their cool down.

 _‘COOOOLLLL!!!’_ Clarke cheers excitedly. She’d happily not bathe for like years without a single complaint. Lexa… not so much. But Clarke. She is all for this. Even with this elated news, the inner-skaikru within Clarke cannot help but ask a simple question. _‘Are they filtering their water waste?’_ She thinks as Lexa looks at her confused.

 _‘Filter? What do you mean?’_ Lexa thinks back, switching to stretch the other leg.

 _‘Filter, like clean or purify already used water to be able to be used multiple times. We did this a lot on the ark. We called it grey water. It is what we used to fill our toilets. The water used from showers, cooking or washing hands were what we pumped to the toilets so they would flush. Then the toilet water got transferred to an algae tank. The algae actually consumed the waste in the toilet water and left purified water as a result.’_ Clarke explains watching a look of disgusted horror spread on her wife. _‘We tested these A LOT to ensure there were no contaminates inside our water that would make us sick, Lexa. Calm down. They got run through filters until our test samples came back clean.’_

 _‘And you know how to do this, hodnes (love)?’_ Lexa asks.

 _‘For the most part. I mean they don’t have plumbing. But I can teach them the grey water filtration technique easily. They can just do it manually until we are able to send word to those who can be sent out to help them implement these systems for them.’_ Clarke shrugs at her wife. The rest of the cooldown Clarke explains as much as she can to Lexa about what they put in the systems and how to implement these. When Nann comes over to help stretch out the girls she quietly gets explained the idea as well. Agreeing with the girls it seems to be a good idea to propose to Desree and Edan. While hiking back up to the main city from the training caverns the Hedas fill the ambassadors in. Explaining the concept, how Skaikru knows how to do this and can help them do the same.

“We are actually in the process of building one of these in Polis as we speak. It does take some time as you probably realize but once we finished the one in Polis, we planned on doing this for each of the clans as well.” Lexa explains patiently.

“And you could teach us how to do this?” Desree tests carefully.

“Yea, the gray water filtration is easy. Did a science project when I was a goufa in school.” Clarke smiles as the two ambassadors look at one another.

“We will be looking forward to you imparting this wisdom to us then.” Edan nods approvingly as the Hedas smile.

“Let us get cleaned up and eat breakfast first. Then we will be right out.” Lexa smiles as they nod and part ways for the time being. Faces are washed clean and clothes are changed before sitting down for their meal. Clarke explains the supplies they will need for the filters as they eat. Lexa stands to grab a piece of paper for Clarke to sketch out a model of the filter she made in school. Drawing a bottle open at both ends with the lower being the smallest.

“I used a folded piece of cloth here at the little opening, but anything like this would work. Even plain cotton if you put enough in there. It catches the charcoal and dirt from passing through with the water. So, you want there to be enough for water not to leak past it.” Clarke explains while drawing. ”After you shove the cloth or cotton in the small opening and set it over something to catch the clean water after it passes through your filter. Then you put in a layer of charcoal layered on top of its various grades of gradual sand and small rocks and pebbles. All you do is pour the dirty water on top of the filer and watch as it moves through. Comes out clean.” Clarke shrugs simply as Lexa and Nann look at one another impressed.

Nann is behind the blonde unwinding her braids and brushing the blonde hair out carefully. Wetting down the brush and some frizzy parts of Clarke’s hair before braiding it back into Wanheda braids. When Clarke finishes eating and waits for Nann to finish her wife’s hair, she busies herself with her sketchbook. She’d been itching to start drawing everything in Sankru since they arrived. She’s able to get through a couple sketches before they must head down to meet up with Sankru. Gathering the sketches and notes to explain to everyone and making sure to pack her bag with her sketchbook and art supplies in case she finds time to continue. 

~~~

To say Sankru was impressed by Wanheda’s water trick would be an understatement. Clarke just built it EXACTLY like she did in her old grade school science experiment. Asked for a clear glass bottle that looked like the one in her sketch she was showing them. Someone quickly ran into their home and came out with an empty clear glass bottle. Another gona simply cut the bottom of it off. Then handed it over to his Hedas after he was sure he sanded the sharp edges off so no one got hurt. After explaining what the layers were composed of, other gonas ran off to gather them without delay. Coming back with buckets full for Wanheda to use. She had them crush up the charcoal into a fine powder having already figured out in her own experiment this tends to work better. Then instructed them how to layer each into the bottle. Finally, she asked for some already dirty water someone used to which Komfoni Kora happily supplied the water she used to boil breakfast that morning. Did Clarke toss a couple handfuls of mud and charcoal to make it more dramatic. Of course, she did. Another gona came out with a clear glass bowl to catch the water in and situated it right above it. Clarke then propped the filter up with a couple rocks to allow it rest a bit above the bowl for cross contamination purposes. She didn’t explain this, not having a clue how to explain that one. Just told them this was best for cleaner water to come out. It felt like every single grounder was watching the second she poured the water into the top of the filter. Watching as it worked through their filter eagerly. It had her chuckle knowing it would take time and went to sketch a bit before the water line went down. 

Janae is the first strikon to toddle over with some crayons and her own paper to color on. Plopping down right beside Clarke happily as the blonde chortled. BY the time Lexa looks over her shoulder her wife has accumulated a MASS of fellow coloring fanatics around her. Gleefully sitting together and coloring just like Wanheda. Lexa nudges Komfoni and nods to her wife, earning a chuckle. Every so often Clarke rises to pour more water in as it drains down through the filter. Getting shown about a DOZEN colored pictures each time she comes back to continue her picture. Desree and Edan are chortling before long at the blonde who is now, somehow, teaching the adults about water filtration science and giving the strikons impromptu art lessons at the same time. 

_‘Hodnes (love), is there a reason you are not correcting them when my people call this the ‘magic water trick?’ Lexa_ asks curiously with a smirk.

 _‘Umm… because if they think I am a magician with magical water powers. They are gunna think Raven is a fucking Wizard and oh my god… she would get no greater joy than that right there.’_ Clarke explains not looking up from her sketch causing a chortle from the brunette. 

One of the elders comes out and smiles at the Hedas with their people and the strikon circling Wanheda.

“Heda, would you mind coming to answer a few questions for our students? We seem to be having trouble in our writing process.” An elder asks sympathetically to Lexa as she smiles and nods. Clarke overhears all of it as she gets up to pour more water in the filter and suddenly feels her own bladder seems to ALSO be full. Putting the jar of dirty water down and taking like three stairs at a time to race up to their bathroom. Making it JUSSSTTT in time. Sighing in relief and washing her hands. Casually walking down the stairs as she feels a sting of pain in her wife. Frowning she walks to the classroom she knows Lexa is in. 

“The conclave was a dark tradition in our history I was happy to change. It goes against our laws and ancient edicts in every way. It should have never been a tradition at all if it were not for the treachery of the flamekeepers.” Lexa explains regally as Clarke comes to put her arms around her wife.

“Hey, I got this. You go check the water filter outside.” Clarke suggests sweetly as Lexa smiles gratefully. Nodding and turning to go back to her people. Clarke turns to apprehensive looking faces worried they made a mistake.

“You are not in trouble. The conclave is just hard for her to have to talk about.” Clarke explains gently as they all look at each other confused.

“But why? It sounds epic!” Xzav expresses eagerly with similar voices around him. Clarke smiles in understanding. To a kid who was taught to train all their lives a person winning a fight sounds great. At first glance at least.

“Do all of you have brothers and sisters?” Clarke asks carefully seeing nods of heads, sorta baffled why she’d ask this. “Now imagine fighting all your siblings to the death for your own survival.” Clarke deadpans as all of them look up at her in horror. “That is why.” Clarke says firmly as all of them nod with pain laced eyes.

“They were her siblings?” Ellriot asks.

“I thought they were just other natblida?” Aarav adds in confusion. 

“They grew up together. Were taken from their families and clans at an early age. They fought and teased one another. Grew right alongside one another for years. From the first day they arrive scared and alone goufa until the conclave. Our striknatbildas in Polis even refer openly to one another as bro or sis. To them they are NO different than blood relation. Because natblida is what binds them together as family.” Clarke voices as the boys seem to finally grasp the gravity of this.

“She misses them.” Xzav whispers in realization.

“Very much. The flamekeepers misled everyone for decades until her Nomi started getting suspicious. That is why Titus murdered her in the end and almost Lexa as well.”

“So, if she hadn’t won. The flamekeepers would still be in power!” Ellriot gasps.

“Correct.” Clarke answers as all of them turn to their papers to start writing fervently. 

“Thank you Wanheda. That has seemed to inspire us wonderfully.” An elder smiles gratefully to her as the blonde nods in respect. Turning to join the others outside. 

“There you are my dear. Why don’t you and Lexa go hike to the top of the butte. The view is apparently incredible according to Edan and Desree.” Komfoni hums in suggestion.

“Sha. It is quite a hike but it is without a doubt the prettiest landscape our clan has to offer.” Desree assures as Clarke looks at Lexa with wide hopeful eyes.

“I will continue watching the water filter while you are gone. And it will still be here when you get back.” Komfoni hums.

“We already packed water packs and snacks for you both on your hike too.” A couple of the elders call over with a wink to them.

“And it is getting close to ‘naptime’ anyway.” Desree whispers to them as they chuckle in understanding of the angle they are planning in using to convince the strikon to take naps today. Komfoni comes over, with a couple elders, to drape them in protective headcloths and supply weapons in case the Hedas need it on their hike. Turning immediately after to head on out and hike up the pathway the elders are pointing to. On The first bend, when they are finally out of the town’s sight, Clarke pulls Lexa to her. Embracing her into a huge hug, feeling her wife sink into it with a sigh of content.

 _‘Thank you.’_ Lexa thinks quietly.

 _‘Of course.’_ Clarke replies knowingly. Not pulling away until Lexa does, simply knowing her wife and what she needs. Though, Clarke does smile when Lexa buries her face into her shoulder right on cue and takes a deep breath. Feeling her heartbeat calming and peace begin to wash over inside of her lover. Clarke rubs her back and kisses her tan temple until Lexa sighs they should keep going. Even then, her wife grabs her hand as they walk. Almost as if she isn’t ready to not touch her quite yet. Still seeking her comfort just simply by touch of skin. They talk like when they were on their bonding week. About any and everything in between as they pass the water to each other. Lexa pulls out mangos and gets a baffled look from her wife. _‘The fuck is that?’_ Clarke asks with the biggest eyes of absolute bewilderment.

Lexa throws her head back and chortles the sweetest laugh that spreads a grin on Clarke’s face instantly. _‘This is a mango, Clarke.’_ She smirks at her wife, though this does NOTHING to clear anything up for her wife. _‘The thing they made that juice out of last night.’_ She grins as her wife positively lights up in excitement.

 _‘OH MY GOD! I NEED IT!_ ’ Clarke cheers, throwing her hands up excitedly as Lexa laughs that much louder. _‘How the fuck do you eat it? You know what? I don’t even care!’_ The blonde thinks with SO much elation it has her wife almost in tears. Pale hands grab the fruit and bite right in it without hesitation. _‘You’re a fucking liar…’_ Clarke blanches.

 _‘You aren’t supposed to eat the skin, Clarke.’_ Lexa chuckles in amusement taking the fruit back and pulling up a knife from her boot. Handing pieces to her weird wife as fast as she can. Animatedly licking her fingers and looking for more. Lexa can help the laughter that keeps escaping her mouth. She loved how her wife embraced ANY new food with so much excitement like this. It made these firsts so much fun for her to witness as a result.

 _‘We need these in fucking Polis!’_ Clarke exclaims in her head as Lexa laughs in amusement.

 _‘We have them. They just grow more readily here.’_ Lexa answers in a chuckle. Watching in amusement as her wife licks each of her pale fingers and her face animatedly. _‘No you can’t lick my knife’_ She hums before her wife even begins to think of this fun idea. Receiving a pout in protest almost instantly as Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Continuing to walk up the trail until her wife starts pulling tan fingers to her mouth to lick the juices off. Lexa smirks at her wife who grins widely at her in delight at finding mango juice. 

All at once Lexa freezes and grabs the back of her wife’s shirt pulling her back. _‘Don’t move!_ ’ She orders quickly as Clarke looks at her confused. Then her pale ears hear the rattle of the snake in front of them and Clarke’s heartbeat ramps up quickly. Looking over to her own damn foot hanging in mid air over the damn snake. Panic all out SHOOTS through her body so fast it almost knocks Lexa right over. But by the time Lexa reaches the knife in her sleeve an arrow is launched perfectly between them and sinks RIGHT into the snake. Right between the eyes as it falls over with a dull thud. Lexa looks back with wide eyes as Jokull stands there with another arrow locked and scanning their surroundings. Clarke is still frozen in shock as Lexa turns back over to look at her wife. Pulling the shaking blonde to her as she comes down from the near horrendous encounter. Holding the back of the blond head with her hand and kissing the pale temple. 

“I didn’t even… It was so close… I could’ve…” Clarke gasps into Lexa’s shoulder. Six skaigonakru come out of nowhere and surround them in an instant. 

“Cut it close enough Jokull?” Alin barks frustratedly, slapping him upside the head. 

“Seriously?! I saw my life flash in front of my eyes... TWICE!” Ifin huffs as Lexa smirks at them. 

“Why the hell were you scared?! IT WAS MY FOOT!” Clarke screeches. 

“Uhh… because Heda Komfoni promised to skin us alive if anything happened to you two up here.” Paxtn deadpans as Lexa chortles rolling her eyes. 

“Did they multiply?!” Clarke voices in disbelief to how many gonas are now surrounding them. “How many did she fucking send with us?!” She exhales with wide eyes. 

“Oh like half our kru.” Jokull grins as the two Hedas moan dramatically at this notification. 

“God she doesn’t trust us for shit!” Clarke sulks offendedly. 

“Nope.” Ifin deadpans casually still scanning their surroundings meticulously. 

“Heda what would you like to do with the snake?” Jokull asks, holding it up. 

“The kill is yours Jokull.” Lexa grins thankfully in reply as he smiles at this honor with a nod.

“The fuck is he gunna do with a dead snake?” Clarke mutters frowning. “You know what… I don’t wanna know.” She blanches getting a loud laugh from Lexa.

“The fisa down in the village milks the venom from the fangs to treat the bite wounds.” Jokull hums as he passes.

“Anti-venom?” Clarke gasps as her wife.

“I don’t know what that means. But it helps to prevent death from occurring after a bite.” Lexa shrugs casually.

“Sha. Used to be certain death until then.” Paxtn nods seriously.

“You're going to give them your kill?” Clarke asks curiously at Jokull.

“Sha, would do more good that way. Saves lives too. Any venom is worth donating.” Jokull nods.

“Huh… Makes sense though.” Clarke nods in agreement. The rest of the climb they are ADAMENTLY more aware of their surroundings, not to mention they are boxed in by fucking guards on top of guards now. _‘Knew I should’ve fucked you earlier,’_ Clarke thinks frustrated as they hike in the middle of a damn box of bodies around them. It has Lexa turning to the blonde with raised eyebrows in a wordless ‘REALLY?!’ which only earns a smirk from her wife. _‘What, just sayin’ no chance of that now,’_ Clarke thinks in reply.

 _‘Wasn’t one before either,_ ’ Lexa fires back earning a light chuckle from the blonde beside her.

 _‘Touché,’_ Clarke chuckles in amusement. 

Clarke ends up being quite grateful for the box formation when the trail begins to get much more sketchy. Especially the rock-climbing bit, having to literally scale up the rock face. If they weren’t ahead of her and beside her to check each hand hold, she would be SO not okay with this hike. Not after that fun snake run in. Nope. That’s a big hell to the no from Clarke Griffin thanks. Yet, when she is FINALLY able to reach the top and put both feet on solid ground again. Holy Shit. That view. It takes her breath away almost instantaneously. 

Lexa grins watching her wife’s face transform from momentary exhaustion from the heat and exertion of their hike to outright awe. Jaw dropping to the ground and gasp escaping her lips as pale fingers search for her sketchbook. Pulling her backpack around and digging around for it frantically. It is like Clarke is in her own world in this moment. Like no one else exists but this view and her sketchbook. Lexa loves getting to witness these moments with Clarke of overwhelming wonder. It is like words fail the blonde in these experiences. Only drawing and art will do. Even the skaigonakru is grinning watching as the blonde with a silent gaping expression finds her sketchbook in her pack and shoves said pack back to Lexa. Wandering to go sit and draw in this little haze that has everyone chuckling quietly. Passing around water sacs to one another and snacks while watching her in amusement. 

Lexa makes sure to bring the water sac to her wife’s lips every now and then while she draws. Not wanting her to get dehydrated in her excitement to create, especially in this heat. Looking over Clarke’s shoulder as the picture comes to life on her page before her green eyes. It makes her smile when she flips pages and works on other points of view of the same landscape. As if her blue eyes don’t want to miss a single detail of any of this. Skaigonakru continues to patrol around them in shifts to check for animals or other various threats. Green eyes scan the horizon that can be viewed for miles and miles around them. Animals roaming in packs to watering holes or resting places. Sand dunes rising and falling in the distance. Heat rising off the ground from the blazing sun.

Tan fingers keep tugging at her wife’s head covering while she is busy creating. Not fancying the sunburns on her wife’s pale skin that she knows can occur quite quickly and severely out here. They allow her to draw as much as she likes for almost an hour. They all know this is the highlight of the blonde’s trip to the outlook. Not to mention the sole reason they marched up here in the first place. As they prepare to rouse the blonde from her drawing world to head back down Lexa has a quiet discussion with Jokull. Far away from her wife’s perceptive hearing as they discuss the trial back down. Lexa herself had hiked this outlook view quite a few times before on official visits. She knew of both paths back down and knew her wife would not enjoy repelling down the rockface…. At all.

“I am going to advise we take the ‘scenic route’ back down,” Lexa whispers.

“If you are certain. It will take much longer though. Is she okay with that?” Jokull asks just to be sure.

“Positive. There is no way we are getting her to repel down. That I can assure you with how long it took us to convince her to even climb a tree.” Lexa voices quietly rolling her eyes as Jokull chuckles.

“Noted. There is also that indoor cavern waterfall and lake that she might enjoy as well.” He hums in realization as Lexa nods.

“True. I hadn’t thought of that. I think she would.” Lexa nods thanking him for his thoughtfulness as he turns to notify Komfoni down in the town. They have been keeping her updated on their progress and activities the entire time. Lexa has noticed as much and it makes her chuckle. Especially when they do not notify her komfoni as quickly as the elder would seem to like. Hearing a sharp birdcall in the distance that demands to know an update. So, when Jokull comes back chuckling from relaying their update to Komfoni Lexa looks at him curiously.

“Updated Komfoni on our plan of trails. She came back with a ‘no shit’ in reply” He smirks as Lexa chortles in amusement. 

“Yes. She is the one you should thank for Clarke even knowing how to climb a tree today.” Lexa informs him as Clarke smirks.

“I have no idea what the fuck you two are discussing. But if it is anything to do with not having to climb back down that fucking rock wall. I am for it.” Clarke hums casually not even looking up from her page as Jokull cackles.

“Told you.” Lexa smirks triumphantly.

“That you did.” Jokull laughs. 

~~~

Lexa so far has counted 34 wow’s that have come out of her wife’s mouth as they make their way down. Sometimes they get a gasp instead which is just as entertaining for the skaigonakru, apparently. They have been EVER patient with stopping so she can draw various pictures. Even peeking over her shoulder at the progress with great interest.

“I never get tired of watching her do that.” Jokull whispers.

“Me either.” Lexa nods with a smirk. 

The best reaction is when Jokull leads them into a hidden entrance in the rock face that has Clarke blinking in confusion. Looking over to Lexa in shock and back again like the man just disappeared out of thin air.

“The fuck he go _?”_ Clarke asks in a whisper as she tilts her head like this might help.

Ifin smirks at the blonde and follows right after Jokull which earns a gasp. Frantically slapping Lexa beside her and asking if she saw that. It has the brunette chortling in amusement and the two men on the other side of the rocks as well. She is fairly sure those blue eyes couldn’t get any bigger when Lexa drags her inside. The second they are inside her jaw drops open and shrill babbles erupt. Flitting her eyes to the glowing mushrooms, a waterfall that empties into a lake with an entirely different ecosystem all around them.

“Yes, you can draw it.” Lexa chortles as her wife erupts in celebratory shrieks and races to a nearby rock to get started. The gonas are still chuckling in between updating Nann down below. It has the elder laughing, simply knowing why her kru is chuckling up there.

“What?” Desree whispers from where she is rocking Janae in the rocking chair.

“Pretty sure Clarke just lost her ever-loving mind when they hit those caverns,” Nann cackles quietly rocking Iyleen snoring on her chest.

“She is going to run out of space in that sketchbook at this rate.” Desree chuckles quietly. 

~~~

“Heda, we are going to begin checking the water.” Alin whispers and she nods in understanding. The kru spreads out and scans the surface of the water carefully. Skipping stones and watching its movement underneath carefully for any unwanted occupants. They take handfuls of the cool water and test it before washing faces and hands. Heda rewards the skaigonakru guards for being so patient with her wife by letting them swim while they wait. Lexa knows Clarke will be QUITE hesitant to get in that water but had an idea of how to get her to still enjoy the cool water. So she just calmly sits next to her wife and smiles at her kru relaxing in the refreshing water after being out in the hot sun all day. 

“Wait… what are they doing?” Clarke mumbles suddenly looking up from her drawing.

“Swimming. They deserved it after being out in the hot sun all day.” Lexa hums casually.

“Is it safe?” Clarke asks with wide eyes.

“They checked. It seems to be.” Lexa replies calmly. Clarke frowns at her and returns to her drawing. _‘We don’t have to get in if you don’t want to.’_ Lexa assures looking at a grateful smile spread across her wife’s pale face. _‘Though, I have an idea of how we can still enjoy it without having to get in, if you are interested.’_ The brunette thinks observing Clarke freeze for a second as she considers this option carefully. Then turns to look at Lexa with those blue unsure eyes. It makes Lexa smile just witnessing that. _‘See that waterfall?’_ She thinks nodding to the waters tumbling from above into the lake. Clarke turns her head to glance at it and nods. _‘There was a stone path underneath it that I bet will still be there for us to stand under.’_ She smiles as her wife bites her lip. _‘You don’t have to decide now. Just think about it as you draw,’_ She assures relaxing back on her hands. 

_‘And what are the kru going to do when we are doing this?’_ Clarke sighs reluctantly as she looks up at the water half an hour later.

 _‘Not look,’_ Lexa smirks as Clarke chortles rolling her eyes. _‘Plus, I would like to check your skin and make sure you didn’t get sunburned or anything.’_

 _‘God… you just fucking HAD to use a medical excuse!’_ Clarke shoots bad frustratedly. Lexa grins triumphantly knowing what this means and gives a nod to Jokull in the water. The man chortles and nods back. Climbing out and wringing the clothes they had on in the water so they can dry.

“You swam in your clothes?” Clarke asks confused.

“Sha. Keeps you cool until the sun dries them.” Jokull grins.

“We took off armor though.” Ifin assures nodding to the pile on a rock.

“I will be doing the same for ours later, after we’ve finished.” Lexa informs her wife.

“Of course, you are.” Clarke mutters. Putting her sketchbook back in her bag and beginning to unstrap armor from her body. The kru spreads out and heads back to outside the cavern, giving the two privacy. “You just want to see me naked…” Clarke grumbles with a pout as Lexa cackles.

“Duh! That is my life mission since I entwined to you.” Lexa teases with a wink as Clarke smirks at the familiar line. “And Komfoni mentioned this before we left. Packed some aloe for us just in case.” She grins widely.

“There it is.” Clarke all out laughs, shaking her head she starts to unlace her boots. Tucking her socks inside each one as her blue eyes widen watching her tan wife pull off her shirt. A stupid grin eclipses her face as Lexa chortles with an eye roll.

 _‘You are ridiculous,’_ Lexa smirks as she starts to work on her pants. Clarke can only nod as her wife pulls off her trousers. Carefully, tan fingers fold each item she takes off. Neatly stacking them in a little pile and turns to her wife. Still clothed and all but drooling on herself now. _‘Really Clarke? Am I going to have to undress you?’_ She asks in exasperation.

 _‘Okay…’_ Clarke thinks, only widening her stupid grin. This finally earns a loud cackle from her tan wife that makes the pale face beam at the sound. Any new skin that gets revealed is studied meticulously, and she is grateful to see nothing looks to be sunburned yet. Each item she works off her wife gets folded identically to her own. Does it make Lexa grin giddily at getting to do this? Fuck yes it does. Something that doesn’t escape Clarke’s notice as she chuckles quietly in amusement. 

_‘What?’_ Lexa asks confusedly as she puts the last pieces of clothing on top and turns back to Clarke.

Clarke grins and pulls her naked wife to her. Slapping her ass as a squeak escapes those kissable lips she loves so damn much _. ‘You always have the CUTEST little expression when you get to be all ‘clean and organizy’_ She explains as Lexa frowns at her.

 _‘I do not!’_ Lexa protests.

 _‘Yea you do. And it is fucking adorable as all hell, my little brown sugar.’_ Clarke hums triumphantly booping her tan nose with a pale finger and slapping a tan ass cheek with the other hand. Lexa blushes red to the name, just as Clarke hoped she would. Kissing her wife’s red cheeks as she huffs and rolls those green eyes she loves. Lexa groans and turns on her heel dragging her chuckling wife behind her as she goes. Not at all surprised when Clarke seems to get distracted by her ass. It only makes her smirk that much more at her wife’s predictability. 

Although, the blonde QUICKLY snaps out of it the second that water hits her skin. Lexa never even reacted when she walked in it. Clarke though screams shrilly SO DAMN loud it echoes off the walls almost as much as Lexa’s laughter that follows it.

“MOTHERFUCKER IT’S COLD!!” Clarke screeches in panic. Her wife just unhelpfully chuckles at her and pulls her out of the stream a bit. She looks like a drowned rat with the biggest blue eyes of horror Lexa has ever seen. This as a result, only makes Lexa laugh THAT much harder as her pale drowned wife scowls at her. “Fucking warning would’ve been nice…” Clarke mutters in a huff as Lexa, still chuckling, pulls her into a kiss. Quieting the complaints as she pulls them back under the waterfall. Slipping a tongue in as Clarke shrills into her wife’s mouth the second they get wet again. Lexa grins into the kiss and gropes her pale ass cheeks smugly. 

_‘It will feel good in a second, hodnes’_ She thinks to soothe her wife even in the middle of their make out session. 

_‘One of the most creative ways you have used this new form of communication, sweet cheeks.’_ Clarke teases right back slapping a wet tan ass cheek as Lexa flushes and squeaks. _‘Youuurrrrr fault for being so damn hot and kissing me like this….’_ Clarke singsongs as Lexa chuckles and slaps her ass right back. A blonde eyebrow goes up in the middle of their kiss and, just like that, Lexa feels fingers pushing into her center. Her tan jaw falls open and she lurches forward into Clarke dramatically in her shock. Clarke smirks into their kiss as she begins to fuck her right there. Hammering in and out of her wife and tugging that quivering bottom lip. _‘That’s right. Who’s this belong to now Heda?’_ Clarke hums, slamming into Lexa as far as her fingers will sink and pulling a pointed nipple with her other hand.

“Uhnn… Yun (yours)…. Mmm… Hodnes (love) …Ohhhhh jokkkk (fuck)” Lexa squeals so loud it has Clarke grinning smugly.

 _‘I love when I fuck the English righhhtttt out of you,’_ Clarke teases as she feels her wife arch into her further.

“Clll… hhhuhhhnn... CLLLLLARRRKKKEEEEEEEEE!” Lexa screams out in absolute ecstasy throwing her head back as Clarke catches her wife before legs give out in her blissful peak. Smiling smugly as she simply carries her wife still trembling against her. Head tucked into her pale shoulder as the water continues to beat down on them. Tan legs wrapped around her middle with Clarke happily grabbing two hands full of ass cheeks roughly. Spanking them every now and then just to make her jolt and to pink them up. You know, just in case Lexa forgot who just rocked her world or something. Clarke honestly wants her to FEEL this as they walk down. That way Lexa will blush for her when she feels that sting of her red ass cheeks rubbing against her clothes. Reminding this hot tan wife of hers about this VERY hot as all hell moment. 

Clarke keeps them in the waterfall as her wife collects herself again. Just swaying with her wife still trembling and sobbing into her shoulder. Kissing her temple and slapping that ass while she waits. _‘I love you my HOTTTTT brown sugar,’_ Clarke lilts feeling Lexa smile into her shoulder. _‘I’m not sure how it is possible, but you just keep getting more and more beautiful each time we make love like this.’_ Clarke gushes feeling that blush radiate on her shoulder.

“OH, Keryons!! I WAS SO LOUD!” Lexa squeaks in mortification as it registers within her head.

 _‘Damn fucking skippy!’_ Clarke declares quite smugly as Lexa looks at her in disbelief. _‘I will happily scare the shit out of a thousand more horny motherfucking teenagers before I EVER want you to stop singing for me!’_ She affirms seriously as Lexa smirks at her. _‘Dude I am so serious! I will even beat their damn asses myself if I have to!’_ The blonde avows prompting a chuckle from her wife.

 _‘You’d have to fight off Komfoni,’_ Lexa grins.

 _‘Oh, they will be BEGGING for me after the word spreads from Sankru!’_ Clarke laughs back as she carries them out of the waterfall.

“Oh keryons…” Lexa suddenly exhales with wide eyes of horror.

“What?” Clarke frowns.

“Your right… word is going to get out!” Lexa squeaks mortified.

“Okay?” Clarke mutters not quite understanding this.

 _‘Clarke! Everyone will know WHYYY. And the stories… keryons… they are always SO much worse!’ Lexa_ raves in her head hiding into Clarke’s shoulder radiating crimson at this thought.

“Hey, Lex. Look at me.” Clarke hums sitting down with Lexa in her lap and reaching for her wife’s face. Watery green eyes meet steady blue at once. “YOU DID NOTHING WRONG. IT IS ON THEM NOT YOU!” Clarke states seriously.

 _‘But…’_ Lexa quivers.

“No. You are MY WIFE. MINE. AND I PROTECT WHAT IS MINE. You hear me? Even if it is from yourself.” Clarke continues never once leaving eye contact. “You remember our vows, Lex?” She asks as her wife nods with tears rolling down her cheeks. “You vowed to give all of yourself completely to me. Share everything you had and everything you would be equally with me. You willingly offered up your mind, body and soul to me, your wife, your entwined partner for this life and the next thousand and two to come.” She voices without a single waver or hesitation. Kissing away each tear that trickles down her wife’s cheeks. “You, my sweet, amazing wife, are honoring your vows you gave in front of every single person that day. Nothing more. You are being TRUE to your word. Just like I know Lexa kom Trikru, Heda Lexa kom Kongeda does. It is who you are as a person, Lex. If there is one thing, I have learned about you. You are nothing but true to your word in everything you do.” She whispers, still kissing away tears. “And baby, you have NOTHING to be ashamed of for that.” She assures as she lets Lexa rest forehead to forehead with her. Still crying and hiccupping but eyes locked nonetheless. 

It is Clarke who dresses both of them again in their undergarments. Gently wringing out Lexa’s curls and then does the same for her own blonde hair. _‘Alright, which clothes did you want to get wet?’_ Clarke thinks as she studies the articles in her hands. 

_‘I’ll do it!’_ Lexa excitedly declares as she bounds up. Wiping her tear streaked face and rushes to the water with so much joy it has her Clarke grinning before she can help it. It’s the first time she’s seen a glimpse of ‘toddler Lexa.’ It takes her breath away as she stares in wondered joy at her wife. So easily seeing the ‘I DO’S IT!’ In her declaration just now. _‘What?’_ Lexa asks when she comes back for the next set. Not understanding the strange look on Clarke’s face.

 _‘I just saw a glimpse of goufa Lexa… and oh my god, you are so fucking cute!’_ Clarke gushes as Lexa rolls her eyes.

 _‘Am I supposed to know what that means?’_ Lexa smirks grabbing the next pair. Clarke comes behind her and wraps her wife into a bear hug that has her squealing in laughter.

 _‘It means I FINALLY got to see that little adorable as all fuck toddler that NEVER gets to come out and play anymore, rise up for JUST a flash of a second. All fluffy mange and all.’_ Clarke declares kissing her wife dramatically and spanking those ass cheeks happily.

“CLARKE!” Lexa shrills canting into her wife to escape the slaps.

 _‘I would give ANYTHING to see those red little toddler butt cheeks that I KNOW were almost ALWAYS glowing for something with ALL the trouble Nanna talks about you getting in!’_ Clarke gushes pinching and spanking with a chuckle as Lexa flushes pink _. ‘Oh, I bet our guards would know! They got to see it!’_ Clarke thinks suddenly as Lexa’s eyes widen dramatically.

 _‘DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!’_ Lexa hisses immediately.

 _‘Oh fine. I’ll just ask Nanna herself then.’_ Clarke sighs reluctantly helping her wife rinse off their clothes. Gingerly dressing Lexa first and then doing the same with herself. Strapping on armor piece by piece. Putting weapons in place and calling in the skaigonakru to get ready to hike again through the caverns.

“We need to figure out how to bring home some of these glowing mushrooms for the goufa.” Clarke hums as they trek through the caverns. Skaigonakru grins at this with a nod as Lexa chuckles at her wife.

“We can ask Desree and Edan about it when we get down in town.” Lexa replies with a smile. They wind up down and all throughout the cavern until they finally work their way back out in the sun. Head coverings get pulled back up and Clarke sighs feeling the sun on her skin. It’s weird that she’d already seemed to miss that feeling while in the caves. The plants littered throughout the trail is unlike anything Clarke had ever seen before. Lexa tells her they are called Cactus and not to touch them. Apparently, they store water and can shoot thorns if you get too close. Something Clarke doesn’t plan on testing out anytime soon. Though she draws them quickly from a distance as they walk, that way she can add them into her landscape later. 

Lexa and the gonas were right. The wet clothes seem to take the edge off the heat. It was refreshing, while it lasted. Which unfortunately didn’t last as long as Clarke was hoping. Water, and snacks continue to be passed around to one another as they walk. They see a couple more amazing views that Clarke draws in her book meticulously. Right about the time Clarke is starting to fatigue and their water and snack supplies are running short, they hear voices. It puts a pep into their step knowing they are so close to the town. Nann is outside to greet them as they come around the bin.

“Hello my dears! How was it?” Nann greets pulling both of her girls into a hug warmly until she sees the rattler over Jokull’s shoulder. Then that warm cheerful aura within the elder dissipates quickly. “Sunhisa (Desert Snake… made this up)!” Nann gasps looking each girl over diligently. Pulling up pant legs to check for bite marks on each of her girls as Jokull and Paxtn rush to Heda Komfoni. Ifin and Alin are right behind them as they all quickly begin to tell the elder what happened and how they killed it before harm was done. Just bringing the sunhisa back for the fisa to utilize. All this does is make Nann round on Clarke to check her for bitemarks now. Pulling up Clarke’s pant leg and bringing it close to her old face almost toppling Clarke right over in the process, if Lexa weren’t quick to catch her. All while Nann is asking rapid fire questions to the gonas for each and every detail of what occurred.

“Nanna I’m fine! I promise!” Clarke assures still hopping on one foot with Lexa holding her upright.

“Sha. Jokull put an arrow between its eyes before I could even weld my knife. He was that quick.” Lexa adds nodding.

“Then they insisted to hike AROUND us in a virtual box after that so they could check all around and ahead of us just in case.” Clarke voices as the elder seems to finally relax.

“Thank Keryons…” Nann sighs pulling both girls to her. “Go ahead and deliver that to the fisa so she can milk as much venom as she can for later use.” She instructs as the gonas nod and turn to do as told.

“They really were incredible, Komfoni. It must have been sunning. We seemed to startle it as much as it startled us. Didn’t start rattling until I was reaching for my knife.” Lexa states hugging her grandmother back.

“That’s when he shot the arrow and killed it. It was incredible. I mean… I never want to see another one again. But still it was incredible.” Clarke exhales with wide eyes. 

“Would you like to watch the fisa work, my dear?” Nann hums knowingly as Clarke’s face lights up.

“From a distance. But yes, please.” Clarke nods as all three make their way over towards the fisa’s home where a large crowd has already started to gather.

“Oh good, Jokull here was telling me all about your run in. Was going to come find you two myself after I finished, just to be sure.” A middle-aged woman hums. Nann looks quite pleased with herself at this notification pulling both her girls in and pushing Clarke to sit on the nearby table. Lexa goes to stand by her entwined and watch the venom being milked by the fisa with interest. When the snake gets brought over closer to the counter by Clarke, the blonde quickly scuttles over to Lexa with wide eyes. Komfoni chuckles as Lexa now seems to have accumulated a blonde growing out of her face suddenly.

“Hodnes (love), it’s dead.” Lexa chuckles in reminder as her wife slowly starts to calm a bit.

 _‘Can you sit on the table with me?’_ Clarke thinks nervously as Lexa smiles. Hopping up behind her wife so Clarke can lean up against her. Lexa wraps her arms around her entwine’s shoulders as a sigh is emitted from Clarke’s lips.

 _‘Better?’_ Lexa hums getting a nod from the blonde in front of her. 

“What is the commotion about?” Desree hums walking in with Janae in her arms and Cassana in front of her.

“Keryons, that didn’t get either of you did it?” Edan exhales with Iyleen on his hip. Both his wife and him are now wide eyed in horror to this. Hurrying over to look down at the pale legs on the table like they can see THROUGH her pant leg or something.

“I don’t know why they keep asking me that when they are just gunna check for themselves anyway…” Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes, causing a chortle from Lexa.

“We killed it before it could harm anyone. Just brought it back for the fisa to utilize,” Jokull voices as both ambassadors seem to calm a bit hearing this. 

“Dats a bigs ‘nake!” Janae gasps with HUGE eyes.

“Would you girls like to get closer?” The fisa asks warmly as all three AND CLARKE shake their heads frantically. Clarke even leans back further into Lexa, pulling her arms around her snugger. Cassana hides behind her daddy’s leg, while both her sisters in her parent’s arms hide into shirts. ALL still shaking their heads in total disapproval to this horrible idea. It has Komfoni, Jokull, and the fisa chuckling at them. A few boys from outside take the offer and watch as the fisa explains the process in detail to them. A few of them look positively enamored with all this, the rest is standing by Edan keeping a safe distance between them and the snake.

“Noni, why’s it tinkling out it’s mouth?” Iyleen whispers, frowning in confusion.

“That is the venom. It makes you really sick if you touch it. That is why they are being so careful with it.” Edan hums as the girl looks stunned.

“Yous no touched the tinkles, wights?” Janae chirps worriedly to Lexa and Clarke erupting the entire room in chortles. 

“I made sure to kill it before it could.” Jokull chuckles to the little worried toddler.

“Danks! We’s stills gotteds picchas to cower!” Janae declares as Clarke and Lexa snort at this. 

“Oh no! Not the pictures!” Komfoni chortles in amusement coming over to tickle the little girl who giggles wildly. 

By the time the fisa gets over to Clarke to inspect her legs, she and Lexa have a lap full of goufa oooh’ing and ahhh’ing over the sketches in Clarke’s book. The blonde doesn’t even stop in her coloring of her sketches in her book when the fisa gets to work pulling up her pant legs. Still explaining what she drew and answering questions to the ambassador’s daughters along with a hoard of other random Sankru goufa.

“They do this in Polis too. All the goufa will just sit there and watch her paint their walls for hours. It’s hilarious.” Komfoni smirks to Edan and Desree who snort out in laughter.

The rest of the afternoon Clarke looks like a glorified pied piper of toddlers. Always right smack in the middle of them, coloring away at her sketchbook and teaching art lessons. All in her element as elders continue to dote on Clarke, the goufa and Lexa, of course. Bringing all of them cool drinks and snacks that has Lexa smirking at her wife being JUST as excited as the goufa by this. 

“She has quite a way with them, Heda.” An elder chuckles with a wink.

“Always has, does this a lot in Polis too.” Lexa smirks right back as the woman grins. Komfoni smirks coming back outside and walks over to Lexa.

“Is there a reason the weird one in the middle is dancing?” Komfoni hums with amusement.

“She discovered Mango on our hike. Tried to eat it skin and all before she let me help her.” Lexa relays with a chuckle as Nann cackles at this. “Also, she wants us to grow more of these at home. So, I would check her for seeds.” She grins as the elder groans in understanding.

“I hate finding those slimy things. Freaking weird as hell child… I swear…” Nann mutters in exasperation. Lexa grins watching her wife stand pretending to go to the bathroom with a weird looking bulge shoved into a pocket. It has her cackling when Nann marches over and drags her wife by the ear up to the bathroom muttering about mango stains the entire way. Even more so when Clarke comes back with different pants on and rubbing her ass begrudgingly with a pout. Sitting a bit more carefully when she goes back to her spot and sends a slew of expletives to her hysterically laughing wife over there. 

~~~

They eat dinner with the entire clan in the middle of the capital square in a big event, like the following night. Toasts, and cheers to the new Hedas, with roasted meats, fruits, vegetables, breads, and Clarke’s favorite Mango tarts. While eating with the elders and ambassador’s family on stage, Clarke and Lexa ask about the glowing mushrooms as possible gifts for the goufa.

“What is it with you putting things that glow in jars?” Nann mutters in exasperation as Lexa cackles.

“What! They like nightlights!” Clarke protests as Desree laughs with Edan.

“Well you are more than welcome to do that if you would like. But you should know Desree and I have already taken care of the goufa’s gift. In fact, it is already on the way there as we speak.” Edan smirks as all three Hedas whip their heads around at him.

“Should be built and ready by time you get home.” Desree nods with a triumphant grin at surprising the Hedas. “I wasn’t teasing about making sure the goufa were rewarded for sharing their Hedas with us.” She winks.

“Would you girls like to show them what we are sending the Tower’s Goufa?” Edan hums at his girls who nod excitedly and hop up. Dragging Lexa and Clarke by the finger to the goufa playground nearby. Cassana and Iyleen pull the doors open for them to look inside the little box thing.

“Days gets a sandy box wike ours!” Janae cheers hopping in and showing them the sand toys. It has them chortling at the simple genius of it. Using sifters, toys to bury, even cars to make cities. There are little clay molds of dome houses, painted horses, and other animals for them to play with.

“Oh, they are going to love this.” Komfoni smirks as Desree and Edan nod in triumph.

“We are letting Amma PICK where she wants it set up.” Edan grins.

“Smart man!” Komfoni cackles as Desree nods. 

“Our girls have the mushrooms as nightlights in their room though. We keep them in a little dome. They grow in the daylight and shine at night. The dome keeps the humidity right for them like the cavern.” Desree shrugs.

“Yes, and they grow like weeds all over the place inside those caverns. Easy to reproduce too.” Edan smiles as Lexa and Clarke look at each other and nod.

“I bet Amma could also get a couple good lessons out of them.” Clarke hums.

“And I think it would make a cool gift for your friends helping to set up Polis’ plumbing for our heating system. Not to mention setting up Sankru’s water filters.” Lexa smiles.

“Oh man. Monty would go ballistic…” Clarke smirks in amusement. 

“Then we will make sure to send some with you.” Edan grins with a nod. 

“Ahh… here you guys are… hmm…well, thank goodness it is bath night tonight.” Komfoni Kora chuckles as she watches the three little girls play in the sandbox with their Hedas.

“Same with my two.” Heda Komfoni smirks as the other elder chuckles.

“She really try and shove a mango seed in her pocket?” Kora asks in amusement.

“Seriously… child is the most absurd…” Nann mutters in a huff as Kora chortles. “You wouldn’t know how to get mango sludge out of a pocket would you?” She smirks as the other elder cackles. 

“I mean… I got a spoon at the table…” Edan deadpans as Desree chortles and elbows him. 

“MANGO TART!” Clarke screeches launching up and bolting for the table spastically.

“I swear we feed her.” Lexa mutters from the sandbox as the others cackle. All eyes watch the blonde joyfully sprint to the table shove a couple tarts into her mouth. Then turn on her heel and sprint back still chewing with more in her hands. Edan is crying, he is laughing so hard as she passes by and plops right down in the sandbox again. Offering a sandy tart to Lexa who passes with a blanch. The girls though HAPPILY take one as Desree smirks at them.

“It’s fine. Sand is fiber.” Edan whispers as Nann chortles.

“Okay so are all Skaikru like this? Because, their payment for the water filter and plumbing would be SO easy.” Desree hums with wide eyes. 

“Yes. Yes, they are. What they ‘fed’ them up there…” Nann huffs pointing to the sky. “… would not qualify as food in my book. Zero taste, at least that is what they tell us. Which is why they are excited about it now.”

“Seriously. Ask Indra about the white stuff!” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“Do not miss that…” Clarke voices still chewing. 

“Well no wonder they lost their minds with the cake…” Edan exhales with wide eyes.

“Yes… Clarke and ALL her weird little friends, now part of Trikru, about ate themselves SICK.” Nann chuckles in memory.

“IT WAS SO WORTH IT THOUGH!!” Clarke rushes with a look of PURE glee that has Komfoni Kora chortling.

Those girls played with both Hedas in that sandbox until it was time to head in for a bath and bed. It was quite a site to see what had to be all the Sankru goufa on that playground with the Hedas. The adults were chuckling from their seats as they chatted with their friends and family. Watching the two Hedas play tag, push goufa on swings, dig in the sandbox and participate without hesitation in all the make-believe games the goufa could think of. Clarke was about talking Nann and Lexa’s ears off about her excitement at seeming to finally get a ‘tan’ while in Sankru. Only for this ‘tan’ to wash off in the tub. The amount of sand left at the bottom of that freaking tub has Nann shaking her head in sheer disbelief. Only beginning to imagine how full that tub is after those three little girls bathed. Especially after Janae dumped buckets of sand on her head, repeatedly. Half that sandbox was more than likely now residing at the bottom of the ambassadors’ tub. Though, from all the giggles and squeals of glee that came from that sandbox that night it seemed to be time well spent. Nann washed both girls’ hair twice just to ensure all the sand and dirt is washed out. Then scrubbed every inch of their skin while studying it meticulously. Checking her pale skin for sunburn, scratches, bites, or even sore muscles. It has Clarke grinning as she watches Nann doing this with so much protective love it makes her heart swell. She used to hate it when anyone did this for not too long ago. Now she loves it. It’s funny how time changes things like that. Now that Clarke was thinking about it though, maybe she just hadn’t found the right people to love her yet.

“I don’t know about you girls but I think our goufa are REALLY going to like that sand box.” Nann hums with a chuckle as Clarke grins wider.

“Amma isn’t going to be able to get some of them OUT of it.” Lexa chortles.

“Okay, but how much sand do you suspect is laying at the bottom of the ambassadors’ tub right now?” Clarke smirks in amusement.

“Oh at least half the sandbox with how many times Janae dumped sand all over her head.” Lexa cackles.

“The other half is going to be inside that child’s diaper, I bet you money.” Komfoni nods laughing.

Somehow, Clarke has managed NOT to get too sunburn against ALL odds. Only a light splash on the tip of her nose and cheeks where the sun seemed to lightly dust her face. Still Komfoni mixed aloe with the lotion and applied to the pale skin anyway, just to be sure.

“Man… I am never going to tan.” Clarke sulks discovering the tan she was SO excited about is now gone.

“Just takes time my dear.” Nann hums kindly rubbing sore muscles from their hike as she rubs the lotion aloe mix on the girl. Already having worked through her blonde locks when she first got out of the tub. “Alright… you can go get your pajamas on.” Nann instructs patting the little pale butt as the girl squeaks and cants her hips away.

“Huh… you have seemed to manage to get some sun on this adorable little butt…” Lexa teases slapping her wife’s pale butt cheek as she passes, earning a shrill screech and a cackle from Nann. This earns muttered expletives and a glare as she walks into the other room to get dressed.

“I could say the same for you ai yongon (my child),” Nann teases issuing a fierce spank on both tan cheeks that causes a rare squeal from Lexa before she can stop it from leaving her mouth. Clarke was so damn glad she just happened to be turned around and able to see the two when this went down. Because oh my god was that look on Lexa’s face priceless. It has the blonde and the elder both almost doubled over in tears so fast. The brunette flushes and glares at both of them angrily. Nann just chuckles and pulls her yongon to her. Kissing her hot cheek while still laughing causing a smirk from Lexa.

Nann sighs heavily with Lexa in her arms and Clarke smiling at them. “I am just so glad you two are alright.” Komfoni smiles gratefully, stealing a few kisses from the side of Lexa’s face. It makes the blonde smile how her wife leans into them tenderly.

“Well of course we are alright. You sent half the kru with us.” Clarke smirks as Lexa grins at her.

“You should’ve seen their faces when Jokull shot that snake,” Lexa cackles as Nann grins.

“They were so frustrated he didn’t kill it the very SECOND it appeared into existence. Kept hissing that you would skin them on principle now.” Clarke laughs, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Insisted to escort us like we were walking through an active battlefield the entire time after. Even UP THE CLIFF!” Lexa grins as Komfoni finally erupts in laughter.

“Okay… that is good.” She chuckles in admission.

“I was actually okay with this because they checked the holes before I put my hand there. And Jokull tied a rope to my belt loops in case I slipped.” Clarke grins as Nann laughs and kisses both her girls on the forehead. Walking back to grab a brush and the hair oil for Lexa’s hair. Ensuring to slap a tan butt cheek again as she passes by just for kicks and to hear that squeal again. Clarke is grinning like an idiot the SECOND Lexa issues that noise and gets a glare that only makes her grin wider now. Why? Because it REMINDS her of a littttttle something she wanted to ask Nanna. So, when the elder comes back to brush through those curls after Lexa gets into her pajamas, that is when Clarke takes her chance. 

“Nanna?” Clarke asks innocently.

“Yes, ai strikskaifaya,” Nann hums, not looking up from Lexa’s curls.

“Was Lexa’s butt constantly red when she was a strikon (little one) with all those antics you keep telling me about?” Clarke asks with a shit eating grin.

“Clarke!” Lexa hisses with wide ‘I will murder you in your sleep if you don’t shut up’ eyes.

“Oh, child do I have a story for you!” Komfoni gushes excitedly.

“Koommmfffooonniii!!!” Lexa groans dramatically. Nann smirks at her red faced yongon and tugs her to the bed to keep brushing while she tells the story.

“Lexa couldn’t have been much older than that little Janae when this took place. Andrea and I got SO tired of having to CONSTANTLY read Swiss family FREAKING Robinson every nap and bedtime. I seriously have that thing memorized still to this day from that.” Komfoni mutters with wide eyes as Lexa smirks in amusement to this with Clarke.

“REALLY?!” Clarke asks excitedly with a huge grin. The burst of joy that floods her wife’s heart is making it hard for Lexa to continue pretending that she STILL hates this. She adores that blonde too much now to refute anything that brings her happiness. Even if there are similarities between them found in mortifying stories like this one.

“Mmmhmmm.” Nann nods still brushing delicately through the brown locks. “So, Andrea went down to find ANOTHER hopeful favorite to spare our sanity. Came back with Peter Pan.” She smirks as Clarke grins so damn big it has Lexa chuckling.

“SHUT. UP.” Clarke exhales with so much elation it has Nann chortling.

“Yep. So, we tried it out the VERY same day at her naptime and sure enough it seemed to stick. The child was SO engrossed in it she almost forgot she was supposed to fall asleep.” Nann smiles as Clarke grins. “So we went about our day like normal until I heard a screech of terror fly out of Andrea’s mouth a couple hours later. I flung an ENTIRE tray of food and ran as fast as I could fearing the worst.” She voices dramatically as Clarke’s eyes widen.

“What happened?!” Clarke whispers worriedly, hanging on Komfoni’s every word.

“When I flung that door open and came around that corner, I saw what frightened Andrea so. Because there was tiny little Lexa. Stark freaking naked standing on top of one of those HIGH as all hell bookcases. Same ones in her room today back in the tower.” Komfoni rants, gesturing with her hands wildly.

“What the fuck?!” Clarke exhales in confusion.

“Oh, that is not all!” Nann huffs as Lexa chortles before she can help herself. “The insane ass child shrieks at the top of her little lungs…” Nann pauses pulling Lexa back to her. “What was it again?” She hums in a smirk.

“Chocolate.” Lexa cackles.

“Yep. Screeched the word CHOCOLATE at the top of her tiny lungs and thrust both hands out like a joken (fucking) sora (bird) AND JUMPED. STILL FLAPPING HER SKINNY ASS ARMS LIKE THEY’D HELP!” Nann exclaims with wide eyes of exasperation as Clarke gasps in shock.

“NO!” Clarke gasps in shocked horror.

“YES! And it about took a solid decade or two off Andrea and I’s life right there, child. Just watching her jump and sail to the hard concrete floor. I don’t think either of us had ever moved that fast in our lives. I swear Andrea shit herself, child. We BARELY made it in time before she would’ve smacked her head on the floor. Then you know what that crazy toddler asked us?” Komfoni asks with wide eyes of exasperation.

“What?” Clarke whispers anxiously.

“Why we stopped her from flying with Petah Pans!” Komfoni states mimicking a little toddler perfectly as Lexa cackles.

“Seriously, Lex?” Clarke mutters in disbelief. 

“I was two winters, Clarke!” Lexa protests with a chuckle.

“God… she SOOOOOOO got it after that didn’t she?” Clarke exhales in realization as Nann chortles.

“OH YEA! From BOTH of us. One right after the other! Child couldn’t sit for a solid two weeks after that. But she never did anything that stupid again until she met you. So, I counted it worth it.” Komfoni smirks as Clarke grins in realization to what she is referring to.

“Dude… Paulie was stuck! I wasn’t leaving him hanging! ANNNNDD It’s technically Amma, Fei and Rinta’s fault for throwing the damn door open and scaring the tar out of me in the first place.” Clarke argues dramatically as her wife smirks in amusement right with Nann. 

“Can you do the head bob thing you just did again?” Komfoni chuckles trying to mimic the sassy move. It has Lexa cackling and Clarke grinning trying to teach the elder how to do it.

“No. More attitude…. There you go!” Clarke coaches with a grin.

“Alright ladies. I am going to take my own bath and go to bed.” Nann hums patting Clarke’s knee. “Don’t kill her too bad.” She hums patting Lexa’s shoulder as Clarke frowns to what the fuck that was supposed to mean but before she can ask, Komfoni issues one last instruction. “And if either of you wake those sweet elders both of you are in serious trouble with me.” She calls over her shoulder as both girls freeze hearing this.

“Wait… who’s dying?” Clarke mutters as Lexa looks at her like it was obvious.

“Did you REALLY think that was the SMARTEST move to ask that to Komfoni… when you have to share a bed… with me… ALL NIGHT?” Lexa hisses glaring at her wife sternly.

“Well… now I’m starting to have second thoughts…” Clarke mutters with wide eyes as Lexa smirks at her, though it sorta comes out in a snarl. Lexa then watches her wife make the fucking strangest indoor scream she has ever heard. Literally LOOKS just like she screamed for real… but with the volume turned down. It has her cackling at the absurdity as a blonde streak frantically flies past her.

Nann is meandering casually down the hall to her room when the blonde lunatic streaks past her waving her arms like an idiot and dramatically dives underneath her bed. It has the elder chuckling as she continues past the crazy child under her bed and to her bathroom. Pulling out towels and turns to gather her pajamas and robe. Watching her brown-haired child slide into the room fluttering her eyes around the room meticulously. Without missing a beat, Nann continues over to gather her pajamas and points under the bed subtly when she passes. Gathering her things and chuckling watching the brunette breaks out in a HUGE devious grin and pulls the blonde out by one foot. Nann is left cackling when that strange blonde thing starts screaming… quietly with a looking of horror on her face and frantically clawing at the floor. 

“It was so boring before that weirdo came… mark my words.” Nann chuckles to herself and continues about readying herself to bathe and go to bed like normal. 

~~~

By the time Lexa drags her wife back to their room, she’s peeled off the pajamas pants and thrown them aside on their floor. Clarke is still frantically attempting to grab anything on the floor to stop her from her untimely death. Yet, seems to find absolutely nothing helpful… per usual. She feels Lexa pull her underwear off next and yelps as they get haphazardly ripped from her body. Watching them sail and land across the room like her pants as she gets yanked over Lexa’s knee. Pinned and trapped like a goddamn rat as Clarke shamelessly pouts causing a chortle from her wife.

 _‘You knew you would end up here didn’t you, Wanheda?’_ Lexa teases patting her wife’s ass cheeks patronizingly.

 _‘Uhh… NO! Otherwise I would’ve run farther!’_ Clarke barks back as Lexa chuckles out loud.

‘ _Now what fun would that be my little vixen?’_ Lexa lilts pinching an ass cheek as Clarke squeaks and bucks. _‘Wouldn’t want Nann to hear you now…’_ Lexa hums with a smirk as Clarke freezes.

 _‘Motherfucker…’_ Clarke thinks fully grasping what this means. _‘You have to be kidding… Lex… baby… you can’t…pleas…’_ Clarke pleads as a hard slap is rained down on her ass. Clamping her mouth shut, Clarke screams in her head as Lexa smirks.

 _‘Well that is one way to do it…‘_ Lexa chuckles. ‘ _Buuuuuut since you forgot to count andddddd thank your Heda for spanking these… adorable… wittle… naughty… heinie cheeks….’_ Lexa babies patting and pinching her wife’s ass just to watch Clarke’s face flush red. Grinning when Clarke mentally issues an embarrassed whine. _‘Then I guess that means you get 10 more naked tushie spankings from your Heda.’_ Lexa singsongs.

 _‘Wait… Lexa… I…’_ Clarke thinks frantically.

 _‘Nope…. It’s too late for that now Clarke…’_ Lexa chuckles rearing her hand back and issuing a FIERCE spank on her ass cheeks. Exactly in the middle of both cheeks…. RIIIGGHHTTTT as a THUNDEROUSLY loud fart is ripped from the blonde’s butt… aimed right at Lexa’s face. On her hand still on her wife’s ass. Clarke tried to warn her. She wasn't able to hold it back with the pressure on her abdomen and the force of the spank. 

Lexa drops her like a fucking brick... right on her damn face. 

“Umph!” Clarke groans rubbing her nose as she watches her wife literally losing her goddamn mind. Seriously… the look on Lexa’s face. It is like her mind just ripped apart. Whining shrilly and waving her hands frantically. Lexa turns and sprints to Nann just out of instinct at this point. That is all she has to go on. Whimpering as she busts into the bathroom where the elder WAS peacefully soaking. Hair wet and freshly washed thank goodness because it looks like that won’t happen now.

“Yes?” Nann mutters frowning at her child who rushes to the bath and shoves her hands right in. Not even able to say words just SHRILLY whining in a babble of hysteria with wide frantic green eyes. “Really?” Komfoni exhales glancing over this weird yongon of hers. Resorting to scrubbing hands under the water and switches to her face at random. Clarke comes in crawling on her hands and knees crying actual tears she is now laughing so hard. ZERO articles of clothing on her lower half of her body. 

“I… I farted… when she…” Clarke cackles hysterically between gulps of breath. Komfoni is gone before the child finishes as it CLICKS what happened in great amusement. Grabbing the soap bar and handing it to her child still scrubbing in the bubbles. 

“Well that is one way to get out of it...Keryons… child… take off the pajamas first…” Nann cackles helping unbutton the top as her lunatic brunette child careens into the tub with her. Seriously… goes in head first in her frantic state. Barely able to get off her clothes before going right in. Clarke is all but rolling and clutching her side watching all of this go down. Not that Komfoni can blame her, she is still cackling even while helping wash her hysterical yongon in here scrub herself. Having to hand her soap so at least she can be useful in her efforts. 

Clarke has to heat the stones… twice… before Lexa will even THINK of getting out. Her entire body once tan is now red… from all the scrubbing. Neither Clarke or Nann can stop chuckling seeming to set each other off. 

“Child… I don’t think this tub was meant for two people…” Nann mutters attempting to move her legs. 

“Komfffooonniiii…. I can still taste it…..” Lexa whines frantically dunking herself again. 

“Dude… I tried to warn you..” Clarke cackles in amusement. 

“Keryons… we are never leaving here…” Nann smirks. 

“Was she this bad last time?” Clarke asks watching Lexa come up for air and go back down multiple times. 

“YeeeeePPPPP…” Nann sighs, shaking her head at this lunatic they both love. 

~~~

Lexa’s normally tan skin is now beat red from all the damn scrubbing. Clarke was ordered to go put on her pajamas pants and Lexa keeps a HEALTHY distance from her hind quarters now. Are they now required to sleep in Nann’s bed with her sleeping between them? Yes. Yes they are. Clarke EVEN gets a separate blanket just to appease the INSANE child of hers. Lexa just wanted to be assured she could sleep without getting gassed out in her sleep. 

“Lex… I assure you… I am good now…” Clarke sighs for the THOUSANDTH time. Nann just rolls her eyes and goes with it. She already used up HALF their lotion supplies attempting to CALM Lexa’s irritated skin down from all her scrubbing. Not to mention the time it took to BRUSH OUT the hair again after 365 washes that were totally unnecessary. Clarke didn’t want to sleep alone and pouted pathetically until they just brought their bed’s blankets into Nann’s room. ENSURING Lexa was now safe from ‘suffocating on butt stench.’ Clarke was STILL pouting incredibly pathetically as she snuggled into Nann who can’t help but chuckle in amusement at the absurdity that is now her life. 

“What on earth would you have done if I didn’t come?” Nann asks curiously. 

“Lexa probably would’ve jumped out a damn window…” Clarke deadpans without hesitation erupting Nann into laughter again. 

“We need a joken (fucking) code word.” Lexa voices seriously as both look at her confused as fuck. 

“For jumping out a window?” Clarke asks, baffled. 

“... Yongon (my child)… I don’t think you need that… It speaks for itself..” Nann hums, patting Lexa’s shoulder. 

“NO! For when you have to…” Lexa huffs frustratedly, but still unable to say the word. 

“Fart? Really? Lexa, it is a natural bodily reaction.” Clarke states like it was no big deal. 

“It is. And she apologized. It was an accident, Yongon (my child).” Nann coaches, feeling more like a strange sort of marriage counselor at this point. But… such is life. 

“Not to mention you literally put your fingers in there already… What the hell is the difference?” Clarke huffs as Lexa turns FUCHSIA instantly. Nann is cackling before she can even help it and nodding in agreement. 

“CLARKE!” Lexa screeches mortified. 

“She… she has a point there… Yongon (my child).” Nann chortles between breaths. 

“That was different. I could wash before and after. No butt juice all over my person when unprepared.” Lexa raves as Clarke frowns at her. 

“Dude… butt juice is like poop… like watery poop.” Clarke voices. 

“Agreed. That sounds all kinds of wrong.” Nann nods. 

“POOP FLAVORED AIR!” Lexa screeches. 

“Oh, that was good.” Komfoni grins looking back at Clarke. 

“I don’t know WHAT you are freaking out about. My ass just blew you a kiss!” Clarke huffs, crossing her arms as Nann loses it at this. 

“EW. NO!” Lexa blanches. 

“Alright… if we think of this code word… Can we sleep?” Nann asks as Lexa nods. “Thank Keryons.” She exhales.

“Code Brown.” Clarke mutters reluctantly. 

“That sounds like you are about to shoot shit at her child…” Nann deadpans. 

“Well we CAN’T use GREEN It is too close to the other one!” Clarke huffs frustratedly as Nann raises her eyebrows and looks at her red faced yongon a bit surprised. 

“Code brown is fine.” Lexa squeaks quickly as she lays down. Nann is left blinking looking from child to child. 

“How many do you two have?” Nann asks, still stunned at this information. 

“KOMFONI!” Lexa hisses, shooting upright again glowing even in the dark.

“Three.” Clarke answers casually. “Green means you are fine. Yellow means you need a short break. And red means you need to stop because something is really wrong or you are really hurt.” Clarke chirps obediently, grinning proudly at herself as Lexa gapes at her in horror. 

“Huh…” Nann mutters. 

“I don’t know what you are upset about Lex. I literally got punished to memorize that shit.” Clarke deadpans rolling her eyes and laying down as her wife sends curse words mentally her way. 

“MMmm… that is enough information for Nanna tonight.” Komfoni mutters, shaking her head as Lexa radiates darker. 

“You asked.” Clarke grins. 

“I did. And thank you for being so open to sharing.” Nann praises patting the blonde’s arm. “Ai tombom (my heart), you will need to lay down to sleep, yongon. Do I need to herb you?” She asks seriously as her child looks over and nods. “Should’ve seen that coming. Alright, I will be right back. Nobody blow each other kisses out of their butts or have another conniption and jump out a joken window while I am gone... Kapeesh?” She warns as both nod. “Good.” She nods rising from the bed and pulling on her robe. “Would lose their ever-loving minds if I wasn’t here… I joken (fucking) swear…” Nann mutters down the hall as she shuffles to make her famous herb laced hot chocolate for her two lunatics. 

~~~

The next morning their suite is a bustle of skaigonakru and elders helping Komfoni pack. Skaigonakru and Sankru gonas are walking the bags down to be loaded into the carriage. Komfoni allows her girls to wake up slowly after the debacle of last night. She’d already laid out their traditional Heda and Wanheda travel clothes for them to put on. Downstairs are the girls’ freshly cleaned and polished armor and weapons they will be putting on very last, before heading out. Komfoni Kora came over to deliver Nann and both Heda’s their breakfast. The elders packed them full of travel snacks for their trek back to Polis. All the gifts Nann catches them packing have her chortling.

“You aren’t leaving anything behind to fit those in right?” Nann teases.

“Of course not.” The elder chuckles with a wink. 

When green eyes finally open that morning she smirks finding a blonde head snoring on her chest. Lexa rubs her eyes and puts a pillow in her place while she meanders to the bathroom. By time she makes her way back there is a fresh cup of tea on the nightstand ready for her. Lexa smiles and slips back into the bed. Moving the pillow and placing Clarke’s head back on her chest before grabbing her tea cup. Taking slow sips and relaxing back against the headboard as she lets it infiltrate her system to vicariously wake her up. Absentmindedly listening to her entwine’s soft snores as she takes slow sips of the hot golden liquid. 

Komfoni has already come in to refill her cup twice before Clarke even shows signs of stirring. Another thirty minutes before Clarke pushes up and stumbles to the bathroom. It still makes Lexa chuckles that she is EVEN ABLE to do this without opening her eyes. It baffles and amuses Lexa each time she witnesses this in the morning. Nann smiles seeing the blonde FINALLY out of bed and hearing a stream hit the toilet in the bathroom. Coming to deliver a cup of tea for her with a wink. Clarke fumbles all the way back and crawls back into place on Lexa’s chest.

“Good morning.” Lexa chuckles.

“Mmmm… you still weird out and shit ‘cause my ass blew you kisses?” Clarke blearily mumbles with half an eyelid open looking up at Lexa. It has her chortling before Lexa can even help it, which just sets her wife off too.

“No Clarke.” Lexa chuckles.

“Good…” Clarke sighs and grins happily. Lexa smirks as she hands Clarke her tea. Laying back against one another in the bed like they do each morning. “I thought your brain imploded yesterday.” Clarke chuckles after a couple sips.

“Keryons… Clarke I could feel your fart as it came out of your ass through my fingers!” Lexa huffs dramatically quivering at the feeling again as Clarke cackles.

“You… you dropped me on my damn face… so fast!” Clarke laughs between breaths. It has Lexa cackling right along with her so fast she can’t help it. “And… Your… Your face…” Clarke snorts mimicking the hand waving and whining perfectly that has Lexa almost in tears.

“You left out her head diving into my joken bath,” Nann chuckles, walking in with their breakfast tray. “About went in pajamas and all…” She snorts in amusement setting the breakfast tray down for them. 

“So, did we get to sleep in because Lex had a mental breakdown last night?? Because if so, she needs to start having those more often!” Clarke grins down at her plate as she dives into the fruit and eggs. Lexa just turns to smirk at her wife in amusement as Komfoni smirks.

“No, instead of training we are being honored with a real Sankru treat before we leave to head back to Polis. They will be taking separate carriages and traveling there with us to have some fun. Then when we finish and all of us head back to Polis, they will take their carriages back to Sankru.” Nann explains patiently.

“Cooooll! What are we doing?” Clarke asks excitedly.

“You will see,” Nann chuckles with a wink. “I will be back to help you two dress.” She hums over her shoulder. 

_‘Oh man… Elisae is going to lose her mind!’_ Clarke thinks excitedly shoving food into her mouth. Lexa grins at her wife as they eat. Both of them have missed their little attachments more than they thought they would. 

_‘Yes, Janae reminds me a lot of her. It makes me miss her that much more.’_ Lexa admits sipping her orange juice. 

_‘She does a bit… hair is more manageable though...‘_ Clarke grins, chopping on some toast. 

_‘And straighter…’_ Lexa smirks right back hearing a soft chuckle from the blonde beside her. 

_‘Not to mention she isn’t fixed to you the second she sees you…’_ Clarke hums looking at her wife beaming while hearing this. 

_‘Since the day she arrived,’_ Lexa sighs happily.

‘How big was she when she arrived again?’ Clarke hums curiously.

 _‘About this big,’_ Lexa grins gesturing with her hands. _‘Was only about 5lbs if I remember correctly. We weren’t sure she would survive that little. And keryons (spirits) she was so malnourished from the travel. She DID NOT favor the goat milk like Larson and Talo had hoped. Nann and Amma had a field day bulking her up.’_ Lexa smiles as she continues to eat.

 _‘Really? Amma was there?’_ Clarke asks with a grin hearing the name.

 _‘Sha. Was a volunteer wet nurse for my tower. She sent up bottle after bottle of milk for her. And those maidens. Oh, they would fight over who got to feed and change her.’_ Lexa chuckles fishing a piece of toast.

 _‘Of course, they did!’_ Clarke cackles in amusement moving on to her toast and finishing her eggs.

 _‘She was the first natblida without Costia. It was different… and I was still healing… Nann would step in sometimes with the maidens.’_ Lexa explains quietly as she chews. _‘I owe a lot of my healing to that tiny girl. I think we helped to heal each other, to be honest.’_ She admits staring at her plate a bit as Clarke reaches for her tan hand. Just offering comfort in quiet understanding. 

_‘It shows…’_ Clarke smiles, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they eat. Lexa smiles and rests her head on Clarke’s. Steadily, breakfast gets finished and both get dressed. Letting Komfoni braid and comb out their hair to perfection. Komfoni is still in the middle of doing Lexa’s braids when there is a tiny knock on the door. It has all three smirking as Lexa calls out, they can enter. The door opens and in toddles little Janae with both sisters beside her and parents behind them smirking down at the youngest.

“I maded yous bye-byes picchas!” Janae chirps holding up her papers in her hands. Clarke and Lexa can’t help but chuckle and grin so wide at the cuteness.

“You did!?” Clarke gushes excitedly as the girl nods and runs to show them.

“Wow! Heda Komfoni you are good at braiding!” Cassana gasps in wonder watching her work.

“We just learned how…” Desree whispers as Komfoni chuckles.

“Would you two like to come watch me finish Lexa and start on Clarke?” Komfoni hums as both Iyleen and Cassana nod, all but spring over not having to be asked twice. Edan smirks and comes to carry a couple chairs Komfoni gestures to for them to sit on. Allowing the two strikons to see how she braids the Hedas. Even Desree is standing back there quite impressed with the detail and complex weaves that are administered so easily. Janae is perched half on Lexa’s lap and half on Clarke’s, animatedly explaining EACH detail in her picture for them.

“How pretty! We are going to have to hang this up in our quarters in Polis!” Lexa praises as the girl looks at her excitedly.

“WEAWYS?!” Janae gasps in surprise.

“Absolutely! I insist!” Lexa smiles with a nod.

“Me too!” Clarke hums in agreement.

“NONI! DAYS HANGED IT UPS IN POWIS!” Janae screeches elatedly, erupting the room in cackles.

“THEY DID?” Edan gasps back in mock awe that has all three Hedas’ smirking at him. “That means you’re a REAL artist now, yongon! Someone is officially hanging your art!” He voices to her seriously everyone is now attempting to hold in their laughter at the toddler’s eyes bugging hearing this.

“WOOOAAAHSSSSSS…. I’s Gooooooooods!” Janae exhales sending the room into loud laughter again.

“What is this picture of?” Clarke finally asks, pointing to the next couple of colored paper.

“Dis is a danks fors yous yongons (children) for ashawing days nomons wif mes.” Janae chirps proudly.

“I think my heart just imploded…” Clarke deadpans under breath as Edan and Desree chortle.

“Oh, my little Elisae will LOVEEEEEEE this! I will PERSONALLY make sure she gets it THE VERY SECOND we get home!” Lexa promises seriously as Janae beams in glee.

“Mmhmmm… AND I bet Elisae and Taeya will happily be sending you a WHOLE BUNCH of pictures in return.” Clarke chuckles knowingly as Edan and Desree snort in laughter.

“Ours are behind hers!” Cassana informs them as Lexa grins back at her and picks up the stack. Allowing each girl to animatedly voice their pictures to them. Each is declared to be hung up in their room now without a moment’s hesitation. The conversation lasts all the way THROUGH Lexa and Clarke’s hair braids right on into both strapping into their armor. The Hedas hug and say goodbye all the way down the stairs to each elder. Every single one whispers what snacks they packed and the gifts they snuck on for them… much to Komfoni’s amusement. When they get outside it feels like the entire Sankru town is there to send them off. Though Lexa and Clarke are so happy the ambassadors and their daughters are coming along, they get invited in the Heda’s carriage. At first the ambassadors are little taken aback until Lexa AND Komfoni whisper it will keep Clarke occupied for them. Komfoni Kora chuckles knowingly and sends each of the girls off with a little bag of their stuffie, colors, some snacks and some water for the trip. Also doing the EXACT same for Lexa and Clarke, minus the stuffies… they are back in Polis. Theirs had gifts that, apparently, couldn’t fit in the other luggage, more snacks and water. A handful of young adults, teenagers, goufa, and even some parents are coming along with a couple carriages stuffed full of people. Everyone that is not going, and even some that are, hand the Hedas colored pictures, or whisper that there is a gift for them or the gouda that the elders had packed for them. Inside the Hedas’ carriage the coloring club is at it again, as they finally get moving. Clarke isn’t even freaked out this time, so distracted by the girls which is EXACTLY what Lexa and Nann were hoping for. 

“Wait… why’d we stop?” Clarke frowns confused, so immersed in coloring with the girls most of the trip down. Snacking, giggling and coloring THE ENTIRE TIME. .

“We want to show you one of our favorite Sankru activities.” Edan grins. Clarke shrugs and follows everyone out of the carriage. 

“Alright… who needs to take a potty break?” Nann hums as Cassana, Clarke, and Iyleen, raise their hands immediately. It has the ambassadors chuckling, though Lexa is grateful. Maybe it will save them from having to stop so much and explains as much to Edan and Desree. As Clarke meanders back carrying Iyleen she witnesses a hoard of teenage boys, adults and young adults launching themselves off the sand dunes wildly. Her mouth is hanging open as she finally makes it all the way to Lexa and the ambassadors. Setting Iyleen down still gaping at the insane people before her.

“The fuck they doing?” Clarke exhales after a full FIVE minutes of just staring with that look ALL over her face. It had Edan and Desree in stitches over there just watching it.

“They are sand boarding.” Lexa chuckles watching the look of horror all over her wife’s face.

“They polish boards and strap them to their feet.” Desree smirks.

“Why on earth would they wanna do that for?!” Clarke exhales dumbfounded as Edan about pisses himself. Blue eyes watch a teenage boy whoop and do a flip on a dune as Clarke gapes at him. “What the fuckkkk…” She mutters. “Please tell me you haven’t done this!?” Clarke demands, rounding on Lexa.

“Oh, Heda is THE BEST!” A boy calls proudly before Lexa can ever say a word. Lexa of 12 clans now stands grinning sheepishly and shrugging before her wife. 

“Of fucking course, you are!” Clarke huffs dramatically, as Desree snorts in laughter having to grab onto her cackling husband. “How you not broken your neck before you met me is BEYONDDDDD me at this point!” She exclaims, throwing her hands up. Even as her blonde wife is in mid rant, a boy sneaks Lexa a board behind her back. So, while her wife is busy ranting, Lexa is strapping up on a board behind her. When Clarke finally turns around, she gets a full view of her wife, sailing down the goddamn hill. “LEXA BRANWODA KOM TRIKRU!” Clarke yells after the brown curls blown out behind her wife. ONLY earning two middle fingers as her wife does a perfect flip and sails down another hill. JUST to spite her for calling her branwoda in front of their people. 

_‘Oh, you are in SOOO much trouble!’_ Clarke hisses in her mind to her wife.

 _‘You. ARE the commander of death, Hodnes (love). I will be fine.’_ Lexa snarks right back as Clarke makes a frustrated noise that has Desiree chortling. Okay Lexa would be lying if she didn’t shamelessly admit she adored it when Clarke was worried about her. It just melted her so this just sends a HUGE grin to erupt on her… what should be, stoic face. 

“Nomi, is Heda gunnas getted a ‘pankin?” Janae whispers not so quietly.

“Oh, you better believe it!” Clarke huffs as Edan and Desree laugh that much louder at this.

“What’s happening?” Nann hums coming back with Cassana. “OH, NICE ONE YONGON!” Komfoni cheers, frowning afterwards at the ripple of laughter from the two Sankru ambassadors. Also… the aghast look from the weird blonde.

“HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?!” Clarke screeches. 

“What? She’s actually really good at it. Seriously the minute we strapped that thing on her as a joke. She just TOOK off with it. Plus, when is the last time you saw her have THIS much fun?” Nann asks with a smirk as her yongon does a flip and sails down another dune high-fiving kids as she goes.

“Fucking shit… You don’t expect me to do that shit right?” Clarke squeaks in sudden panic at Edan and Desree.

“No, this is supposed to be fun.” Desree cackles as Clarke’s shoulders drop in relief.

“Seriously… no one is that good. It's absurd how fast she took to it WITHOUT being Sankru!” Edan voices, shaking his head as Lexa flips a couple more dunes with the biggest grin on her face. It leaves Clarke temporarily stunned just watching her have the time of her life. She’d never felt a flood of happiness like this from Lexa. Her wife having fun. Whole heartedly enjoying every moment of something like this. Just because she wanted to, not because she had to or someone was forcing her. 

“I’ve never felt her like this…” Clarke exhales, putting her hand on her chest as Nann chuckles. 

“Not surprised. It was one of the few things she could do ‘for fun’ that Titus didn’t disprove of. Chalked it up to Clan traditions, and with him being in Sankru I think he was honestly impressed.” Nann chuckles. 

“Yous goes Swedding wif mes?” Janae asks with a big grin pulling over a little sled to Clarke. Both her sisters pushing it from the back in the most adorable little conga line. Desree smirks and nods to the smaller hill and Clarke chuckles. 

“Oh I bet that sled is big enough to fit all three of you AND me on it.” Clarke hums as the girls all look up with so much glee it has Komfoni and Edan cackling. They spend most of their time on that back little hill sledding their hearts out with Clarke. So many goufa are joining them with squeals of joy as they sail down. It has Lexa cackling when she takes a water break and goes to see what her wife is up to. She sneaks in a couple sled rides with some goufa. Another with Janae, Iyleen and Cassana. Even one with just her and Clarke that have the entire kru chortling. 

The few times Clarke is not sledding down the hills, they find her just sitting there watching her wife. The grin that radiates off her face that mesmerizes her, and the flood of happiness inside her. Chuckling at all the: ‘How does she do that?’ and ‘That is NOT normal!’ that she overhears from the crowd. Issuing out a “dude, tell me about it. You guys should get used to it. She is like the biggest overachiever I have ever met!” with a big laugh. 

By the time they are ready to pack it in and head back to Sankru. Half the goufa are asleep in the carriages, worn flat out. The other half are barely hanging on, sipping juice, water and munching on snacks. They say their goodbyes to everyone. Giving big hugs and kisses to the little goufa. They make sure the ambassadors and their three girls got EVERYTHING out of the carriage just to be safe. Lexa even shows Janae, who is sucking her thumb with half an eye still open, that her pictures and her sisters are being stored inside Clarke’s sketchbook for safekeeping. It causes a sleepy grin to spread on the toddlers’ face as Lexa leans over to kiss her forehead and each of her sisters with Komfoni and Clarke right behind her. They hug her parents and thank them, profusely, for everything. Inviting them and their girls to Polis ANYTIME they wish. Making sure they tell Komfoni Kora and all their extended family the same. Climbing back into the carriage to head back to Polis, Lexa whispers to the carriage driver to go as fast as he safely could. It has Clarke and Nann chortling, not surprised in the least. They spend most of their travel in the carriage snacking, laughing with one another and napping. When they climb onto the horses, neither Nann or Clare argue with the brutal pace Lexa sets. Both are just as eager to get home as she is at this point. 

~~~

When the Hedas finally arrive back in Polis, just before sunset, they are greeted outside by the most excited toddler in all the clans. Standing there with her stuffie tucked under her arm and that blankie is tied around her neck like a sort of cape while she dances in celebration to her Nomons being home. 

“NOMONS HOMEDS!! NOMONS HOMEDS!!” Is being chanted at the top of her little lungs as she dances in her joy. It has Luna cackling behind her leaving no doubt that she ran to gather the natblida the second word was issued of their close arrival. The nearby market goers chuckle at the sight right along with Heda Komfoni, Lexa, and Clarke. They could hear Elisae cheering before they even saw her and were falling over in laughter as a result. The very second Elisae is FINALLY able to lay eyes on Lexa, she takes off to her at once. It has gonas chuckling as a quick handed gona swoops her up. Chortling as he walks her over to Lexa so the toddler can ride with her ‘Nomons Hedas’ to the stables. Fixed to Lexa’s chest quite happily and talking a mile a minute as they ride together to the Polis stables. Clarke is cackling as she watches them in front of her. Clearly able to hear the toddler even from back here. Looking back at Nann who has the same expression as she does right now. It has everyone in the vicinity grinning or laughing as they pass.

“YOUS CAMES HOMED TO MES!!!” Elisae cheers. 

“We told you we would!” Lexa smiles, kissing her head. 

“I MISSEDS YOUS WOTS, NOMONS!! AND WOOKS I GOTTED A BANKIE OF YOUS AND NOMON WANHEEEDAS!!! SEES!!” Elisae exclaims, pulling the blanket around her as Lexa chortles before she can help it. 

“You did?! Did it help you when you missed us?” Lexa gasps excitedly as the stable hands chuckle lightly overhearing this. 

“YEAS!!” Elisae answers like she is just as stunned by it as Lexa. When they get to the stables Clarke almost falls over in laughter as Elisae simply leeches to Lexa as she swings off the horse. The stablehands are fairing no better as Lexa snorts at Elisae who squealed in glee the entire ‘ride’ down to the ground. 

“Well that is one way to do it.” Komfoni chortles in amusement. 

“KOMFOOOONISSS!!” Elisae cheers jumping to her arms and kissing her face animatedly. “FANK YOUS FOR BRINGED MY NOMONS BACKS TO MES!” She exclaims as the elder winks at the bundle of happiness in her arms. 

“I see you liked my blankie for you” Komfoni hums as she beams with a nod. “Did it help when you missed us?” She whispers as the girl giggles and nods. 

“Yeas I wubbed da Nomon Hedas ‘pot, hewes!!” Elisae chirps, turning the blanket around to point to the square of Lexa’s favorite shirt. Lexa smirks overhearing this and Clarke chuckles feeling the flood of love that permeates her wife’s heart. The chuckle has Elisae gasp and wheel around in Nann’s arms. Throwing her hands up and cheering loudly, “NOMON WANHEEDSAS!!!” Jumping to her arms and snuggling in as the blonde grins down at her. 

“Oh my goodness, I missed you soooooooooo much!” Clarke voices, repeatedly kissing a giggling toddler. 

“Not as much as I did!” Lexa protests joining right in the kissing game as Elisae squeals in laughter. The skaigonakru are chuckling in spite of themselves at the sight, right along with the stable hands and market goers, as they walk together back to the tower. Carting her right up to the elevator and announcing who would like a Heda mermaid bath. It is NO surprise this is JOYOUSLY accepted as a fabulous idea. Plus it allows the maidens time to unpack the gifts they want to give the goufa downstairs. The ENTIRE tub time they hear ALL about the new SANDY box. Even how Xander likes to ‘eated the sands awot!’. When they finally get out, they dry off and dress in pajamas. Marching right down to the orphanage with maidens carrying all Sankru gifts for them. The best part was the naked little toddler dancing in front of them as they walked down the hall with her blankie worn like a cape. It had tower residents cackling and even more so Amma. Especially when Clarke swoops her up and holds her out to Amma. 

“Here, we kidnapped this adorable toddler and bathed her. You’re welcome.” Clarke smiles proudly, STILLLLLL holding Elisae straight out to Amma. The fisa and Fei almost pee themselves at this declaration, turning to get her pajamas. They present ALL the gifts, and the glowing mushrooms that Amma thinks are quite cool. Then about a million little voices all tell them at once about the new sanded boxes! Dragging them over and showing it to them with so much joy it has them cackling. It takes NO time at all to quickly declare a Heda playground sleepover. The bedtime story is Clarke explaining all the pictures of Sankru. Telling dramatically exaggerated stories, like how the snake was about the size of the tower itself, all with Raven snuggled into her chest snoring away through a contended grin. 

~~~

 _‘We need a sex room.’_ Lexa declares out of freaking nowhere that night from the bottom of the goufa dogpile. Casually rubbing Elisae’s back like she just asked what time it was.

 _‘I have no idea what the hell that means. But I agree.’_ Clarke thinks without ANY hesitation whatsoever with her own Raven sized bundle snuggled into her happily. Yarla is RIGHT next to her snoring away, seeming to miss her painting partner. Well.. that is what Clarke is guessing since the preteen is currently holding Clarke’s right arm captive... While asleep.

 _‘Clarke!’_ Lexa chuckles softly, rolling her eyes. _‘I am serious!’_ Lexa huffs annoyed. 

_‘Uhh… so am I!’_ Clarke affirms with wide eyes not helping Lexa stop laughing. 

“Hey… I missed you two and everything... But seriously quit doing your weird talky … thinky… thing and tell me if Clarke wet herself when she saw that snake.” Luna whispers excitedly. 

“Yea, I have diaper duty riding on this.” Rinta whispers right after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you guys... just sayin'! It was REALLY fun bringing Sankru to life a bit for you guys. Took a bit of work and creative thinking but it was so worth it in the end. Letting everyone see into the clans instead of just hearing Heda Lexa's title all the time. It helps you grasp a bigger picture of what that title ACTUALLY meant. These clans had people who lived everyday lives. Thousands upon thousands. That was really cool to me being able to illustrate this. The diversity and unity between the clans. But that is just me. 
> 
> Okay... the Finale of the 100... WTF... Am I right? I was stunned. Honestly I was taken aback and thought it was a hoax at first. Does this mean we like Jroth over here? No. Okay... so hear me out. We could have had AN ENTIRE SHOW of Clexa. But instead he CHOSE to kill her off and have Clarke suffer ENDLESSLY about it. And Lexa's death made ZERO sense. Had no point or meaning added in. Just.. WHOOPS accident. Like really? You couldn't come up with ANYTHING more meaningful? Nothing creative there at all? It's sloppy writing. And honestly uncreative as fuck. Just like Bellamy, Madi and SO MANY OTHERS dying. What was the point other than shock factor? JROTH kills people off FAR too quickly for my liking. Not to mention throws the characters into POINTLESS drama all the fucking time. Literally 5 SERIOUS drama plots at a time. Like PICK ONE! That is enough! WTF?! It was THIS trend of his that turned me off from this show. Lexa dying, Allie, Azgeda, Clan drama, natbilda AND a second apocalypse... ALL AT ONE FUCKING TIME! It was WAY too much. And in my personal opinion, I prefer quality over quantity. I would rather it be INCREDIBLE writing and characterization than just throwing random crap on page. But that is just me. 
> 
> Now, that doesn't mean that I am not glad Clarke got to see Lexa again... sorta. It wasn't her. It was judge dude man with Lexa's face... which is ... just all kinds of wrong. SOOOO... as Dragonicious commented to me... 'it is literally just clickbait.' Clexa isn't ACTUALLY endgame. Yea... wtf IDK guys. There were still far to many holes for me in here. I mean I could see if one were 'judging' someone based on their entire lives... it would be hard sell for Clarke and Bellamy. Both killed SO many people, genocide, pointless murder. It would be hard to argue. But I still think they could've found SOME WAY to bring him back too. AND WTF IS TRANSCENDENCE? They literally JUST hated Allie and her weird ass fucking world THE ENTIRE FUCKING SHOW? Why the sudden change? Now suddenly they are all okay with it and fighting to get in? The fuck? You couldn't think of something better? More creative than the same plot you have been shitting on the entire time? Plus, if you are going to judge someone, which is not something I favor to be honest. Everyone is different, and as a psychology nerd I know there are FAR too many things that affect decisions and behavior to do this fairly. Then you need to understand their circumstances fairly. They are the ONLY SURVIVORS LEFT. And the judges didn't accept those ALREADY killed? Did they? Seriously.. Idk here. So if you do let me know. For example, What about Luna, Aiden, Roan, Monty, etc. Those long gone that deserve the same opportunity? If you aren't letting them in, then you need to understand the people still standing had to do things they didn't want to in order to survive. And why on earth did they NOT believe someone can change? So they killed someone once, what about who they are now? It just didn't seem fair or okay the way they spinned this judging thing. It just didn't add up for me. Personally, I think JROTH just acknowledged the fact his ratings and popularity PLUMMETED with Lexa being killed off. Therefore he brought her back AT THE LAST MINUTE to help their ratings. I don't know. That is just my thoughts. What did you guys think? We okay with it? Grateful at least we know Clarke and Lexa are happy together? Let me know. I am genuinely curious here. 
> 
> Also... leave your thoughts on the chapter and whatnot. The funny, sad, sexy, fluffy... All of it. I love hearing your thoughts! So let me hear them!
> 
> AND... Everyone stay safe, wear masks and wash your hands!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	60. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW… Okay.. THANK YOU for being patient for my crazy ass to finish the absurdity known as Chapter 6 to the 0. It was… not the easiest to begin. I had NO IDEA where to start. So, I did a whole outline of the entire entwined tour until something clicked. In the middle of this, my internet decided to dance into the ‘what the fucking hell -ville’ over here. Turns out it is the doodlie jigger inside my dinosaur of a laptop that detects the WIFI that is continually going out. I didn’t even know this fucking existed. See… this is why you live with engineers people. RIGHHHHHT here. So, I wrote this mostly in word via ZERO internet. We will be hooking Ethernet to this fucktard… I mean laptop to get around this stupid ass problem… so it will be fixed. No one panic. In the middle of this Dragonicious moved so I was without an editor like… MORE than with random ass internet outages. To make matters worse… It was right when I was about to finish. Literally all I had to do was read the freaking chapter and edit. Seems simple right? Ha. No. Not for my neurodivergent brain. You would’ve thought it was fucking math or some shit. Like… Day one was alright. Got through quite a bit of content and was happy with myself. Day two… uhh… I wrote four more pages and editing fucking nothing. Usually I stop at 20-22 pages. I hit 24 almost 25 when it occurred to me, I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING ADD ANYTHING. I kid you not. I had to like back that shit up and figure out where to cut it and shove it to the next chapter.
> 
> Seriously thought… I think this is the secret sauce for continuing quickly. Just fyi. Already having something to go on and just add to is AMAZING. I pick right up so quick and write like a ninja woman. If there is nothing for me to go on… my brain throws a damn fit apparently. So… the content I currently have to work in 61… HAHAHAHA.. wow guys. It is already about 12 pages… and that is written out scenes… not the 4-page outline of RANDO ideas for the next coming chapters. Idk… someone sedate me over here. 
> 
> Oh… also… I just wanted to bring something to all you beautiful patient people’s attention… I know I use Yongon, goufa and strikon interchangeably, or so it seems, to most of you. But I wanted to point something out I discovered that was quite interesting to me. Whenever I investigate a Trigedasleng word, I go here { https://trigedasleng.net/ }. It was upon first writing this fan fiction of ours that I discovered these fun words that all insinuate the word ‘child’ in one way or another. Yongon, is actually a word that is translated to ‘one’s own child.’ Therefore, when people use this, like Amma does to Clarke, she is literally CLAIMING her as her own child here. Same with Komfoni does for Lexa AND Clarke. They are claiming them as their own children. So, I use this VERY purposefully. Goufa, is the general word for child. While, strikon, is translated to ‘little one.’ This is literal too. ‘Strik’ means small or little. ‘On’ is taken from the Trig word ‘won’, or their numerical signification of one. So, if someone were counting out ‘one, two, three, four.’ It would like this in Trig ‘won, tu, thri, fou.’ So why am I tell you all this? Well, I thought it was cool for one. And to help some of you understand the significance of some statements. When someone says yongon, though it translates to ‘my child’ to understand the significance of this statement replace it with ‘my daughter or my son. That is the kind of weight that word holds when they say this.
> 
> Everyone PLEASE give Dragonicous a HUGGGGEEE thank you for helping with this one. Through the insanity of my stupid dinosaur computer internet issues and all. It was a whirlwind. And stressful as all get out. Seriously... if it were not for Dragonicous helping me. I wouldn't have finished this on my own for another week at least. Things were NOT saving when my internet dropped at RANDOM. Yea... you can probably add up what that means AND JUST how frustrating this was. Gratefully... I found a way around this. I will explain this more later in the end notes. For now. My brain is fried from editing ... re-editing.. and editing it AGAIN because it didn't save the first or SECOND time. So... Please enjoy my peeps! 
> 
> Also... all of you should be so grateful I wrote these notes before today... when I was supposed to be editing. Otherwise they would not be as funny or long. They'd be short and laced with LOADS of cursing. Lol. 
> 
> P.S. - Everyone please note I went back and added 8 more words. Just so my word count this chapter would be 888,888. =)
> 
> And on that note.... Be safe and kind out there to one another! 6 to the 0 coming at your faces! 
> 
> <3<3<3

It was during breakfast the next morning that they were able to catch up with Luna, Rinta, and Amma. Clarke still had her little attachment currently drinking her breakfast half in Clarke’s lap and half in Amma’s. Chatting about Sankru and everything that happened in Polis while they were gone.

“Okay… Did Komfoni actually string up a couple kids by their toenails for being branwoda (dumbasses)?” Luna breathes excitedly between bites of her breakfast as Clarke as Lexa both look at her confused as hell. “Man, I knew those gonas were exaggerating,” the Floukru woman sighs disappointedly

“The only thing that happened was a couple drunk teenagers, but no, nothing that cool,” Clarke smirks casually.

“They were saying crude things about me and Clarke got angry.” Lexa softly explains still eating.

“About what?” Luna growls as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Not breakfast table conversational topics.” Clarke voices firmly as Luna nods in understanding.

“Wait? And they are still alive?” Rinta asks in disbelief.

“Of course…” Clarke frowns.

“They’re still kids, Rinta.” Lexa sighs.

“But they got harsh punishment, I hope?” Rinta seethes.

“I officiated it myself.” Nann voices behind the broadleaf ambassador.

“Jooookkkkk (fuck)…” Luna exhales. “You said they’re still alive right?” Luna mutters worriedly.

“I assure you they more than likely wish they weren’t,” Nann states sternly, which ironically seems to pacify Luna and Rinta.

“So, if those kids were adults…” Clarke asks worriedly.

“Considered treason.” Rinta and Luna voice in unison. The last word has the entire breakfast room full with loud toddlers, kids and maidens there to help feed or pass out food… all turn to look at them in shock.

“It’s alright, nothing happened,” Lexa calls as there seems to be a collective sigh and everyone goes back to eating

“It’s a big deal.” Luna goes on to explain quietly.

“Well, yea… Xander stopped painting his face with blueberries. I didn’t even know he could do that.” Clarke mutters stunned as Amma chortles.

“Clarke, you are Wanheda (commander of death). Holder of the very spirit that is one of the most powerful gods in our culture. To say ANYTHING of this nature, anywhere near you, like they did. It would be seen by every clan as a challenge to BOTH of you and your rule. Because now you are entwined, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). You and Lexa are one in our eyes. To insult Lexa is to insult you.” Nann explains quietly as Clarke’s eyes widen.

“That’s why the ambassadors… the elders… and you… reacted like that… so harshly?” Clarke exhales softly in realization.

“Yes, if they would have said this when considered a gona. Their fight would’ve publicly ended in Polis on the cutting pole like Titus.” Nann nods.

“They were attempting to correct their paths from this fate.” Lexa explains softly.

“We are hoping that not being able to sit comfortably for the next couple of months might aid in this endeavor. Not to mention that paper you assigned them, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann hums proudly.

“You assigned them a paper, yongon (child),” Amma smirks at Clarke.

“Yep! Had them write one page for each year Lexa has been alive.” Clarke grins delightedly.

“Twenty pages!?” Luna gasps in absolute horror.

“Describing how sorry they were, and ALLLL the things they decided to forget while making such incredibly lewd comments about my wife. All her accomplishments… and how they affected their clan, family and their lives personally.” Clarke nods.

“Oh, I am impressed!” Amma smiles with pride.

“Same here!” Rinta voices in approval.

“Twenty pages!?” Luna whispers to Lexa which causes the brunette to chortle.

“Not a big paper writer?” Clarke grins as Lexa shakes her head in amusement.

“When we were given assignments as striknatiblidas (little nightbloods). Titus would always give a minimum and maximum length he wanted our papers to be. Luna ALWAYS did the minimum every single time.” Lexa chuckles.

“Brown nose, did the maximum,” Luna mutters as Clarke snorts before she can help it.

“Actually, I almost always went over by at least a page or two. Surprisingly, Titus never seemed to care or count me off for it.” Lexa shrugs as Clarke and Luna stare at her like she is a foreign species.

“Speaking of papers, I kept yours safe while you were gone, Yongon (child). Just as you requested and happened to find a few more things you can fix before sending it off.” Amma informs Clarke, as the blonde groans dramatically.

“Oh, and just a heads up, Lex. I will be taking Eryk with us when we head to Broadleaf for the tour.” Rinta hums casually as both look at her questioningly. “My Aunt and Uncle will strangle me if I don’t bring him with me this visit. ANNNDDD I’d rather avoid that on official trips.” She mutters with wide eyes.

“I’m kinda sad I’ll miss that now...” Lexa smirks.

“Ha… Ha…” Rinta deadpans.

“Nomon Heda… you no bye-bye’s wight?” Elisae asks worriedly. Hopping up from her seat and her breakfast to make a beeline to Lexa the VERY SECOND she overheard this conversation. 

“Nope. No bye-byes.” Lexa smiles as the toddler seems to be studying Lexa’s answer and both of their faces carefully. Finally, she grins in approval before running back to her plate. “Was she like this the entire time?” Lexa frowns worriedly. It was very unlike Elisae to be clingy like this. Usually, the toddler was carefree and happy, it made Lexa’s heartache thinking about it.

“Yes, I was meaning to talk to you three about that,” Amma whispers with a nod. “I think she deserves some one on one time with you two while you are here. It was concerning to me JUST how much Elisae seemed to miss you guys. It was a lot more than usual.” She explains softly.

“It was pathetic… like… seriously guys,” Luna whispers with a nod.

“I am thinking this Titus thing you two uncovered might go a bit deeper than we originally thought.” Amma sighs worriedly. This is when Nann perks up right along with Lexa and Clarke. Not that they can get any input in with Komfoni rapid-fire questions to Amma. But they are VERY interested in every word and description of the little girl’s behavior all the same.

“Hmm… well, she is THE YOUNGEST natblida a Heda has EVER received.” Nann finally declares after a LENGTHY conversation of drilling Amma of EVERY detail known to man. “And while she did spend her first years with us, my dear. Afterward she’s only had ‘visits’. I am sad to say that I am not really all that surprised by this. I was hoping she would adapt to Amma and Fei. But she is SO young, it is not shocking. I mean, even you and Luna were with family still at her age.” Nann reminds them as Luna and Lexa both look at each other with wide eyes.

“That’s true, I mean even Eryk has had me this whole time. Not to mention he arrived in Polis at Elisae’s current age. Even then, my aunt and uncle are strict on him coming home to visit with me often. Allowing normalcy. Although… since they met Amma they have chilled out a bit.” Rinta smirks as the fisa grins.

“For her, in her little mind. She JUST got her Nomons back. So, it isn’t shocking that she might be a bit clinger at the moment.” Nann illustrates quietly.

“Guys, I know I don’t have much of a say here or anything. But that kid calls me Nomon and I take that seriously.” Clarke states firmly as Amma and Lexa grin at her. “And… I honestly know what it does to someone to NOT have a steady parental figure in their lives.” She voices shakily as she rubs Raven’s back. “And that isn’t something I’d wish on my worst enemy, nonetheless someone I already consider my own kid.” Clarke declares looking them each in the eye resolutely.

“That was VERY well said ai strikskaifaya (my little star). I think we all agree this is new territory for us. So, it might be okay to bend the rules a bit for her.” Nann nods.

“And, Elisae is still young. She hasn’t started ANY of her natblida classes yet. She is in the preschool rotation still. The other kids get the option to take breaks when they need extra home days with Nomons or Nontus. She should too.” Amma nods.

“What about Teaya?” Clarke frowns worriedly.

“Fei and I already discussed it. Elisae won’t be far, they know that. She will always be able to ask to see her. But this could help her get out of her shell a bit.” Amma smiles comfortingly.

“I mean Lex, now that we’ve had time to adjust to Titus being out of the picture. With normal routines and a steady schedule. We can finally focus in on who needs the extra help and where. Just like we’ve wanted to do from the VERY beginning without Titus getting in our way.” Rinta shrugs.

“Agreed. We’ve had time to adjust and now we can assess where the issues really are so we can focus on helping them heal from the damage that turd inflicted on them. I mean, Keryons…they’ve all been through so much already. Elisae is only three harvests old and she has been through WAY more than any of us at that age. The strikon (little one) deserves a break, if you ask me.” Luna expresses.

“We let her decide,” Lexa finally decides.

“I second that.” Clarke states.

“Same.” Amma nods.

“It gives her control. Let’s her decide do you want to come with Nomons or stay here with Nomi Amma, Fei, Taeya, and all her sibs.” Lexa explains with a shrug.

“That is a good idea. She didn’t have control before. That could be the issue.” Nann nods. Right when Komfoni finishes this a little blur launches into Lexa’s lap excitedly.

“Did you finish your breakfast?” Lexa hums down at her little imp.

“Alls dones! Cwean pwate cwub!” Elisae chirps proudly.

“Good girl!” Amma cheers, high fiving her proudly.

“We were just talking to Amma, and we all agreed that you deserve a bit of EXTRA Nomons time, since you were SOOOO good at being patient waiting for us to come back.” Clarke tells her as the girl perks up excitedly.

“That’s right. So, from now on, all you have to do is come ask me and together we’ll go find your Nomons. Okay?” Amma hums.

“Evens afta nye-nye?” Elisae exhales in awe at this idea.

“ESPECIALLY after bedtime! That way we get EXTRA snuggles!” Lexa voices hugging the toddler tightly as the girl squeals in glee.

“I will even tell my skaigonakru and my maidens to be on the lookout. So, if you and Amma come to find them at night or any other time during the day. Then they will know to take you up to see your Nomon Hedas, if your Nomi Amma is ever unable to take you. How’s that?”

“O tay.” Elisae nods beaming.

“And if YOU ever miss your Elisae, we will go find her. Okay?” Amma hums as Taeya toddles over and crawls into her lap.

“It’s O-tay, Nomi. I knows dats my Elisae missed dhem WOTS!” Taeya chirps to Amma as the fisa smiles. “An… Ands I woulda be’s WEAWY sads ifts I no has yous or Noni’s hewes wif mes.” She nods as Amma chuckles.

“You would?” Fei hums, swopping the redhead up in his arms earning loud squeals of laughter.

“If you make her puke. You clean it up.” Amma deadpans as Nann cackles.

“We should write Talo and Larson. It feels wrong to make a decision without them.” Lexa frowns.

“I know. I’ve already sent one to them when you were gone. We can send another together.” Amma smiles as Lexa chuckles.

“I sended Nontus picchas!” Elisae grins excitedly.

“You did!?” Clarke gasps as the toddler launches right into each crayoned detail without hesitation. All while Lexa and Amma are quietly discussing with Nann about what to add in the letter together while finishing eating. Well… until a tiny bundle begins to grunt and Lexa all but freezes. The fart that rips out of that tiny body has green eyes going wide and launching up with Elisae in her arms so fast.

“She pooootted!” Elisae giggles hysterically as Clarke smirks at her. Soon enough the entire room of kids are falling over each other, almost as hysterical as Elisae. It is hard to keep a straight face with that many kids’ belly laughing so hard. Boys are imitating the sound and falling over each other. Fei is right in the middle stirring them up, making LOUD fart noises with his hands that have all the kids screaming in laughter around him.

“Please tell me they do this every time.” Clarke chuckles as Amma nods in amusement.

“The best ones are when the person starts laughing hysterically BEFORE they even fart.” Rinta grins.

“Oh... but uhh… buddy… Lexa’s got this weird thing with farts.” Luna mutters leaning over to Clarke subtly as the blonde erupts in laughter with Nann. Lexa, on the other hand, flushes pink and turns with Elisae.

“Let’s go pick out what you want to wear today.” Lexa singsongs making as much distance as she can between her and that table.

“Keryons…. How many times did you have to bathe?” Luna asks worriedly.

“Did you get sprayed with smelly stuff?” Rinta whispers.

“Uhhhh… well… Lexa was… you see… we were…” Clarke stammers trying to figure out how to explain it.

“The child farted ON her and that yongon all but lost her joken (fucking) mind.” Nann deadpans.

“NO!” Luna gasps as her eyes get huge.

“I was laying in the bath. Minding my own damn business when her psychotic looking self just ran right on in. Dove headfirst ALMOST before I could get her pajamas off in time. Took her a freaking hour and a half to even speak words again instead of her weird shrills of panic. I swear my ears are still ringing.” Nann rants as Amma falls over right along with Luna and Rinta to match.

“We had to spend the night with Nann.” Clarke sighs heavily as this seems to be the icing on the cake. Luna and Rinta are howling and Amma isn’t far behind. The kids behind them don’t even notice with all the fart noises Fei is now making with Oxyte. Trying to outdo each other on who can make the loudest fart noise. Half the boys are crying, they are laughing so hard. The other half is literally rolling on the floor clutching their sides. When Lexa and Elisae reemerge, Nann has already taken Raven to go change her. Elisae though is clutching an arm full of purple garments to her chest so gleefully that Clarke cannot help but chuckle. Especially when she makes a beeline over to them.

“Wooks! I picked its out ALLLL bys myselfs!!!” Elisae cheers holding them out.

“You did?! Let me see!” Amma gushes as she ooooh’s and ahhhh’s at the selections. Do they match? Nope. But they are allllll purple. And that is apparently ALLL she cared about. Even managed to add in her purple tutu. You know. With the two mismatched purple socks and those black and purple checkered leggings. The shirt… oh that was a soft lilac flowered tunic with ruffles on the sleeves.

“Dheys yous favowites cowors!” Taeya gasps excitedly in Amma’s lap.

‘ _Okay… how long did you try and talk her into something that matched?’_ Clarke thinks as Lexa grins.

 _‘I let her do it ALL on her own. I couldn’t say no to her face. It lit up the second I mentioned it.’_ Lexa admits right back.

“Oh! Now, this is fabulous!” Nann hums knowingly, walking back in with Raven and hands her to Amma.

“How do you know when she is done eating?” Clarke frowns at them confused.

“Oh… you’ll know.” Amma smirks, reattaching the little thing to finish. 

“KOMFONI I PICKED-ED ITS OUTS ALLS BYS MYSELFS!!!” Elisae exclaims up to her.

“NO WAY?!” Nann gasps in feign shock as Lexa grins at her Komfoni.

“Yes-way!!” Elisae cheers, dancing excitedly as Nann cackles.

“Would you like to come upstairs with us while we change really quick? Or wait for us to come back down? It will ONLY be just a little while.” Lexa hums as she kneels at Elisae’s level. The toddler bites her lip and leans over to whisper in Lexa’s ear. Clarke watches her wife chuckle. “I think we can do that too.” Lexa nods.

“O-tay, I tome!” Elisae chirps. Right as a LOUD burp explodes out of Raven, and then a HUGE satisfied sigh that has Clarke in stitches.

“That’s how,” Amma smirks as this only sets off the kids again.

“She’s our reigning burp champion.” Fei grins proudly as Clarke chortles and Lexa rolls her eyes in amusement.

Before they leave, all of them watch Elisae climb out of Lexa’s arms. Running over and giving a big hug to her Taeya. It is by far one of the cutest things ever, Clarke is sure. By the time they reach the elevators, Taeya is already giggling at Fei making fart noises with the other kids.

 _‘What’d she ask?’_ Clarke thinks as they ride up.

 _‘To suckle.’_ Lexa smirks as Clarke grins knowingly.

 _‘Yea... I’d miss your boobs too._ ’ Clarke thinks with a sigh as Lexa blushes a soft pink.

When they get up to the top floor, they make a quick detour to visit the birdies. Feeding them hellmouth roots and checking on the eggs that should hatch anytime now. After staying for a while, they walk back to get dressed. 

Nann pulls out clothes and lays them out for each of her girls, tiny and adult alike. Maidens are chortling at the toddler dancing down the hallway in purple training underwear and two different purple-colored socks as she waits. It has Clarke and Lexa, in various stages of dressing, peeking out to watch her with smirks laced on their faces as they quickly sneak a glance at the toddler in her own little happy world. Does Lexa purposely get put in a button-up shirt so SOMEONE can suckle while her hair is getting braided? You better believe it, Nann already knew that child would request this. Therefore, Lexa’s breast band is also left off for this very reason. The elder will wind it on her yongon after they finish with each girls’ hair. 

Lexa sneaks out to scoop up Elisae with a loud squeal of laughter when she finishes dressing. Promptly walking right in with an upside toddler in her arms giggling wildly as Nann comes over to get in some tickles. Komfoni spots it before anyone else as the toddler chirps out she needs to go potty. Lexa runs the strikon to the bathroom and they all get to sing along to the potty song together, just to see that smile on the strikon’s face. Then does a little celebratory dance when she finishes and washes her hands with Clarke while singing their hand washing song. Getting a toddler dressed, turns out to be just as entertaining. It has them all chortling at the visible excitement that gradually grows with each article of purple clothing that gets worked on that tiny body. It makes the absurdly mismatched outfit that much funnier now. Not to mention just SCREAMS ‘toddler picked out her own outfit’ to everyone lucky enough to witness this. Thanks to a certain tiny blonde spit-fire, they’ve since learned to WAIT until they’re leaving to put shoes on. That way they avoid any tap-dancing toddlers twirling around everyone. Not that Elisae seems to mind at all, since it allows her purple socks to be on full display.

“Now, I made sure NOT to put a band on your Nomon Heda AND to put her in a button-up shirt so you could have some Nomon time while I braid both of their hair. How’s that?” Nann hums as the toddler lights up in happiness. Racing to her Komfoni and leaping into her arms in thanks. Kissing her fanatically with squealed joy that has Clarke and Lexa chortling.

“Muchof ai Komfoni (Thank you, my grandmother)!” Elisae chirps as she litters the elder with kisses.

“Pro, ai strikashbluma (You’re welcome, my little snowflake),” Nann replies with a warm chuckle. The imp wiggles down and heads straight for Lexa.

“Nomon taim (Mommy time)?” Elisae whispers tugging on Lexa’s shirt as Lexa grins and picks her up.

“Sha, Nomon taim. (Yes, Mommy time).” Lexa smiles walking with her back to their room. Sitting in a chair at the table to allow Nann access to work on her curly mane while Elisae snuggles. It makes Clarke grin watching that little girl happily sigh as she snuggles into Lexa’s bare chest. One tiny hand rests on Lexa’s chest, with those big dark eyes looking up innocently into those deep green ones. Coming over Clarke gently lays that beloved blanket over the little imp and tucks that bear into those arms. She gets a smile of satisfaction that has everyone chuckling. Behind them, Nann is putting some hair oil into her hands, adeptly rubbing it from root to tip meticulously. Those little eyes watch the elder interestedly as she suckles, seeming to be fascinated by each braid, woven strands, and leather strap that gets tied to her Nomon’s curly locks.

While Clarke waits her turn, she continues to steal looks, working on fixing the mistakes Amma found in her paper. It’s an adorable sight to behold and her hands are itching to draw it. So finally, the blonde gives in and pushes the paper away. Instead pulling her sketchbook closer so she can remember this cuteness. How Nanna radiates love as she braids behind the two girls. The smile on her wife’s lips that mirror the twinkle in her eyes. Smiling down with those deep green eyes at the toddler suckling. Those dark eyes innocently looking up at her Nomon Heda. Purple tutu with that mismatched outfit and all. It’s perfect. When Nann finally walks over to get to work on the blonde hair, she leans over to glance at the drawing. Smiling at the picture, the elder sees coming to life while her wrinkled hands begin to gently run the brush through silky blonde strands. It has Clarke smirking when Lexa must turn so a suckling little imp can see her Komfoni braid her Nomon Wanheda.

‘ _Please tell me you are not drawing my naked chest while Komfoni watches,’_ Lexa thinks in a whine that has Clarke grinning.

 _‘Nope. Relax, woman.’_ Clarke smirks not looking up from her sketch.

 _‘So, what ARE you drawing?’_ Lexa asks curiously.

 _‘You will see,’_ Clarke cryptically replies, focusing back on her work.

 _‘Make sure to bring it down with the pictures Janae drew for Taeya and Elisae. I know Elisae saw them last night when we got home, but I am sure Taeya and Amma will love to see them too.’_ Lexa reminds her wife as a nod is given from across the table. To say the elder got a kick out of the imp wanting to watch her braid would be an understatement. Always making sure the child could see what she was doing while suckling. When she FINALLY finishes both older girls’ hair, Komfoni comes over and cups the toddler’s cheek suckling Lexa’s breast.

“Alright, get some good last suckles in so we can show Nomon Wanheda how to do your hair.” Nann hums as the toddler grins. Clarke smiles at this and pushes back from the table. Walking over to hand Lexa her sketch and kneel down beside Elisae.

“You see that?” Clarke asks the toddler, moving Lexa’s shirt out of the way so her pale finger can point to the entwined tattoo above Lexa’s heart. Elisae nods around Lexa’s other breast. “That means that one is mine to suckle.” She informs the toddler as Nann chortles behind them. Arranging the little hair supplies beside the chair she is going to sit in. 

“We’s boths has ones!” Elisae cheers around Lexa’s teat.

“We do!!” Clarke replies, as she leans over to suckle just like the toddler. Observing a HUGE grin work its way across the little face as she watches her Nomon Wanheda suckle just like her. Nann is like peeing herself in laughter back there right along with Lexa. Tan hands are holding both their heads and shaking her curly brunette head at her wife’s antics down there.

“We done with our little suckle party down there?” Lexa chuckles looking down at them.

“Alls dones!” Elisae chirps happily, erupting Clarke in laughter with her declaration. Lexa is FINALLY allowed to put her breast band on now that the toddler gleefully skips over to Komfoni. Standing in front of The elder and looking up at her innocently as she begins to work on that little curly mess of a head. Clarke smirks and walks over… well… after helping Lexa wrap her delicious breasts. Like she’d miss an opportunity to cop a couple feels. Little eyes watch the elder work and it finally seems to kick in, watching the same things being put in her hair that she saw her Komfoni put in her Nomon Heda’s hair. “Nomon Heda! I has hairs wike yous!” Elisae exclaims gleefully.

“Yes, ma’am you do! That is how the maidens and I know how to do yours!” Nann smiles down at the strikon (little one).

“WEAWY?!” Elisae gasps.

“Yep! The very second I saw those curls start coming in, I began to treat them. Even when you were just this adorable little tiny thing.” Lexa gushes.

“Whens I’s fyucha (baby)?” Elisae exhales in wonder.

“Mmmhmmm… You were SOOOO cute that my maidens would fight over who got to come deliver Heda’s trays so they could sneak snuggles with you.” Nann smirks.

“Yeas! I goods at snuggles!” Elisae nods as Nann works the hair oil into the little ringlets gently.

“But your favorite place back then was all snuggled up with your Nomon Heda. So, we would have to send Lexa to Clan meetings with you strapped to her chest all the time.” Nann describes animatedly as the toddler hangs on every single word.

“Yes. You wanted your Nomon Heda or your Komfoni. No one else would do!” Lexa chuckles in memory.

“UNTIL, your Nontu Larson came to visit. You LOVED it when you were with your Nontu Larson! SO of course, they came to visit as MUCH as he and your Nontu Talo could. I mean you were pretty hard to stay away from, being so cute!” Nann explains dramatically as Clarke grins at the elder. Not at all shocked that Larson, Lexa, and Nann were her people from the very beginning. She and Talo were just bonus parents. Roles both happily accepted without question.

“And your Nontu Larson sent you THE MOST ADORABLE little outfits with these little headbands and these bows attached that were bigger than your tiny face. Each was matched METICULOUSLY to your outfit.” Lexa chuckles down at the toddler.

“Yes, if I remember correctly, they stayed on for all of five seconds before you learned to pull them off. But they were the most darling things I have ever seen!” Nann laughs in memory.

“Where is day nows?” Elisae asks curiously.

“I saved them for you. I knew you’d want them again someday.” Lexa assures.

“Goods. I wanted my wittle sibs (siblings) to weared dehm toos!” Elisae voices seriously.

“Well, how do you know they will be a girl?” Clarke asks, amused as Lexa smirks at her.

“I’s justs dos!” She chirps with a little shrug.

“You do, huh?” Lexa smirks as the toddler nods.

“Well, do you know how you would like your Komfoni to fix your hair today?” Nann chuckles as she finishes working in the hair oils and running a brush through her ringlets.

“Dah, piddie tails! Wight hewes!” Elisae voices pointing to either side on the top of her head.

“You want your special braids too?” Nann smirks as the toddler nods. Clarke looks at Lexa with a smirk of amusement.

“Knows what she wants,” Lexa shrugs, chuckling.

“Wait… what braid is that?” Clarke mutters confused.

“Ahh… this is my twist braid. It holds back all those little fine curls out of her face better than my typical braid.” Nann explains to Clarke. “Came up with this back when YOUR Nomon Heda was your age.” Nann hums as the girl beams excitedly.

“Ahhh… soooo that’s why you like it!” Clarke grins as the toddler nods excitedly.

“Cans I sees yous picchas, Nomon Wanheeedas?” Elisae asks so damn adorably Clarke doesn’t even hesitate to turn and grab her sketchbook.

“Its mes!!” Elisae cheers the second those little eyes spot the purple tutu.

“And who is this?” Clarke hums as a HUGE grin erupts on the imp’s face.

“AI NOMON HEDAS (My Mommy Heda)!” Elisae exclaims as Lexa practically melts from where she stands.

“And what about this one?” Clarke questions, pointing to the figure behind Lexa.

“Ai Komfoni (My Grandma)!” She gasps in wonder beaming as she continues to look down at it. “I wike dis one dha bestest!” Elisae smiles up at Clarke.

“You do?! Well… I might just have to make you one to hang inside that new big girl bed then. Huh?” Clarke voices as those tiny eyes grow wide with excitement. Lexa, on the other hand, walks over quickly to worriedly look over Clarke’s shoulder. Meticulously studying the picture again to see what part of her naked body is actually revealed in this picture the toddler was just promised. Especially if it was going to be hanging up for ANYONE to see like that.

 _‘I drew everything covered by your shirt or Elisae, relax.’_ Clarke thinks with a smirk as Lexa viably relaxes behind her. _‘Would you rather I go with my first choice of a framed close-up of your tits?_ ’ She teases as Lexa subtly hits her earning a chuckle from her wife.

“You remember this one?” Clarke asks, pulling out Janae’s pictures and her sisters right behind it.

“Uh-huhs! Da strikon mades it fors me.” Elisae nods.

“Yep. Her name was Janae and she was a little younger than you. She reminded me and your Nomon Heda SO much of you that it made us miss you SO much more!” Clarke describes, as Lexa grins.

“This one she made to say thank you for sharing us with her,” Lexa adds, wrapping her hands around Clarke and her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. Pointing right to the other picture as the little girl grins hearing this. 

“And these were made by her older sisters Iyleen and Cassana.” Clarke voices pulling out the others.

“Wows!” Elisae gasps looking at all of them.

“How about we take them down with us to show Taeya and Amma after Nanna finishes your hair?” Clarke asks sweetly.

“YEAHS!!!” The toddler cheers as Nann chortles.

“Alllllright. You, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake) are all done!” Nann smiles, kissing her little forehead.

“Danks Komfooni!” Elisae grins, reaching for the elder to pick her up so she can kiss her cheeks. Everyone works to get their shoes on so they can begin to head down. The second the little girl gets her shoes on. She makes her way over to Komfoni, asking if she can put on her ‘magic cape’ with fluffles tucked protectively under her little arm. The elder does just this for the little imp who skips with it around the room until everyone else is ready. This little request is what gives Nann an idea as she goes to gather her sewing things to work on downstairs. Lexa gathers the stack of correspondences, paper to respond back with and her book to read downstairs. Clarke brings her sketchbook and the goufa pictures as they walk out together. Maidens and Tower residents are chortling as Elisae skips down the hall in front of them. It is a remarkable sight with that statement of an outfit, Nann is certain. The second they step off the elevator and walk into the playground a shrill bird call sounds off. All of them look over at Nann with a smirk as Xander peels over to them squawking his head off at her.

“What? It’s how he greets his fellow bird lover…” Nann shrugs nonchalantly as she bends over to pick the fyucha up who is excitedly squawking at her feet. “… Isn’t that right?” She hums as he throws his head back and squawks loudly. It has them falling over in laughter at them squawking back and forth to each other like this is totally normal behavior.

“Yes. The maidens would come down and get him and I when they fed the birdies. But apparently, it was not the same.” Amma chuckles in amusement.

“Did you miss me, little man?” Nann chuckles as he squawks excitedly at her. “Alright, let's show everyone the cute pictures and we can have a little birdy class. How’s that?” she hums as he grins at her excitedly recognizing the magic ‘birdy’ word.

“We literally just saw them,” Lexa smirks at Komfoni.

“They won’t mind.” Nann shrugs as Clarke snorts in amusement. “Plus, I have started taking him down to visit with all the other messenger birds at the Polis Soraslakhou, (birdhouse, open aviary. Made this up.)” 

To say everyone down in the orphanage enjoyed looking at the pictures from the Ambassadors’ daughters would be an understatement. Taeya and Elisae quickly decided to draw pictures back to them. The adults are all left in puddles back there, still gushing over the pictures adoringly. Listening to Lexa and Clarke explain all about the three girls and what they did together. Eventually, Lexa, and Amma set to work writing to Talo and Larson as the girls continue to color nearby. Komfoni and Xander along with a couple other goufa, head up to do birdy classes together. Even managing to wrangle in Elisae and Taeya into the fold with it. Lexa and Amma smile continuing their letter to Talo and Larson while they are free to talk without little ears overhearing. Clarke goes to check in on how the construction is going in the basement to expand the hot water and cold-water storage bins. Answering questions only she would know how to explain other than Monty and Raven. They have progressed incredibly when they’ve been gone. The gonas show her the metal they’ve uncovered while digging which makes her so excited instantly.

“This is perfect! Exactly what we are looking for! If you find anymore set it aside. We can melt it down and use it for our pipes.” Clarke notifies them grinning widely. The coldwater storage is halfway to the allocated measurements that Raven and Monty indicated. The hot water storage is about a quarter of the way down but progressing steadily. It seems that a lot of metal was being uncovered on the hot water storage side so it was going a bit slower. Informing them the articles they worked so hard to pull out are valuable, seems to have encouraged them in their efforts. Though they aren’t as far down as the cold-water storage, they are finding useful products they will be needing. It appears to do the trick as she praises them for their hard work and how astonished she is at how far they are already. When she walks up to the orphanage again she relays the progress to Lexa.

“Oh good. And we can use them?” Lexa asks happily.

“Yep. We can use every piece they’ve found so far. They seem to be found mainly on the hot water storage side, so they are progressing a bit slower. They have to keep digging around each large piece and working them out. It’s frustratingly hard work. I think it helped to know we can use everything they’ve pulled out so far. So, the hot water is only about a quarter of the way down to where Monty and Raven allocated. The cold water is about halfway there but the gonas have been rotating which side they work on. Even cementing it as they go. Honestly, I was impressed.” Clarke grins widely. Looking over at the note they are working on for Elisae’s two nontus in Azgeda with a smile.

“You know I was thinking. What do you think about possibly taking Yarla with us when we go to plain riders?” Clarke asks randomly as the thought crosses her mind.

“I think she would like that. She deserves a little fun break in my opinion.” Amma smiles with a wink.

“This past year has been a rough one for her. I think she could use it, to be honest. We can write to her Nontu next if you would like. Even though I know what he will say.” Lexa smiles as Clarke nods.

“Might want to hurry before she comes to find me down here,” Clarke whispers looking for paper and sitting in Lexa’s lap to help her pen it really quick.

“I’ve learned Clarke has two times. Now and not now.” Lexa smirks to Amma who chortles.

“How's that?” Clarke grins holding it up proudly.

“That’s a good start.” Lexa smiles in approval.

“Damn right… I’m a genius!” Clarke beams as Amma erupts in laughter again. “Alright… you can go all OCD and rewrite it to kingdom come before they send it.” She hums handing to Lexa.

“Really?” Lexa grins excitedly.

“Umm… yea… I know you well enough to know we aren’t gonna send it unless you make it all perfect. So, get started.” Clarke chuckles turning to start to paint while she waits for Yarla to find her.

“Oh, our after-nap activity today is planting those flower seeds you gave us in Heda Andrea’s Garden by the marketplace if you two would like to join us.” Amma invites warmly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lexa smiles.

“How’d they like Monty’s activity?” Clarke asks excitedly. 

“A lot better than I honestly thought they would,” Amma admits. “I think the fact they can see the difference as it grows helps.” She shrugs. Lexa stops writing and looks up at the fisa in confusion. She grins and stands waving them over as she strides over to the greenhouse. All along the windows are lines and lines of clear glass jars with little plants inside.

“We did this in school once. You put a seed in a clear glass and put a handful dripping wet cotton inside it and wait. As they germinate you can view the roots… see?” She hums, picking one up and handing to Lexa.

“Wow. This is incredible.” Lexa gasps in wonder.

“Wait until you see their activity.” Amma chuckles nodding to the walls where lines of colored pictures of plants are hung up.

“Shut up! You had them draw the stages and everything!” Clarke chuckles coming over to look. Both are chortling as they look through the rough ‘sketches’ the youngers are crayon scribbles of circles. “Oh my god, we need to frame this.” Clarke laughs, taking Elisae’s off the wall. “Look, her little circle with a line means it's sprouting.” Clarke gushes proudly as Lexa snorts at her wife having FAR too much enjoyment with this.

“Mmmm… that reminds me. You two might want to think about talking to that one’s 25 older brothers and sisters.” Amma hums softly to them.

“Why? Are they alright?” Lexa asks worriedly.

“Oh, they are just fine. But you know how observant, and not to mention fiercely overprotective, they are of their youngest sibling. They will notice when she starts asking to see you more and will worry. Not to mention, it was one of them who was always running to console her when she was upset when you two were gone.” Amma suggests gently. Lexa and Clarke look at each other in wordless conversation for a couple seconds.

“Alright. Clarke, Nann, Rinta, Luna, you, and I will speak with them. It needs to be all of us.” Lexa voices seriously.

“How the hell we gonna swing that one?” Clarke deadpans as they walk back to the room for her to paint.

“They have another sacred law class today,” Amma suggests as both think for a bit.

“I will have both girls sleeping on me.” Lexa frowns.

“What if we push their class back till after we plant the flowers? Would that work?” Clarke asks as Amma looks up to think for a second.

“It wouldn’t even have to be a full class, to be honest. Just long enough for us to talk to them.” Lexa hums.

“I think we could swing that. Plus, you know they will be DEVASTATED to have to miss that class.” Amma smirks as Lexa chuckles. Sitting in her seat at the table to finish another correspondence letter. Folding it neatly and setting it aside right as Clarke clears her throat. 

“Hey, while you are over there writing. You might as well write to Indra and Sarai too.” Clarke hums from the wall where she is adding detail to some of the waves. “If you don’t I will. Your choice.” Her wife smiles at the wall never once looking away. 

“It is what families do, Heda.” Amma voices softly as Lexa sighs heavily. Pulling a new sheet of paper to her and looking down at it for a bit.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Lexa huffs frustratedly.

“Start with what you and Clarke uncovered,” Amma suggests as Lexa nods while biting her lip. “It doesn’t have to be perfect. Just a ‘hey, so this happened…’ type of letter. Just like you’d talk to them if they were standing in front of you right now.” She explains gently.

It takes a little while, but soon enough her pen begins to write steadily with about the same speed as Clarke’s paintbrush. Depicting how she and Clarke had a plan to cheer the littlest natiblida up after her Nontus’ left with Roan and the rest of Azgeda. Spoiling her rotten with Nann and Luna in her old childhood bedroom. Full of magical fairylands, mermaids swimming around them, and unicorns they got to ride. Elaborating on how Clarke seemed to pull all of this out so fast it absolutely mesmerized the little girl to no end. That Luna and she couldn’t remember ever seeing a smile that big on her little face before. Even the look on Clarke’s face innocently asking why she didn’t call the person that was practically her mother, by that name. Nomon. To her it was obvious, but nothing ever is. Illustrating how that look quickly faded into a flash of determination in her eyes when Lexa revealed why. How this is what led them to uncover the heart-wrenching trauma Titus had already managed to inflict on the tiny girl. All of it in detail. Every bit. Indra would just write back for details if they weren’t included. Lexa knew that. She gets all the way to the names Elisae prefers to call her and Clarke now when she hears the tiny pitter patter of feet coming their way. Putting her quill down and looking up with a grin right as a tiny flash of a body leaps into her arms.

“Nomons! Dares was a biddddd ashsora (snowbird) and I gots to feeds it and EVERYTINGS!” Elisae chirps gleefully as Amma chortles hearing the EXACT same story from the red-haired version currently perched up in her lap.

“But no one was as excited as this one right here.” Nann laughs carrying in Xander who is grinning ear to ear.

“Did you get to see a NEW birdy?” Amma gushes animatedly as Xander totally babbles right back to her like they are having a full-on conversation. It has Clarke turning around and grinning at him in amusement as she overhears this.

“He was squawking his little head off and pointing at it just in case ANYONE missed it. I swear that bird looked at me like, ‘he alright?’ Was not quite sure what to make of the tiny bald noisy ass bird I was carrying.” Nann chuckles to them as she hands a piece of parchment to Lexa. Green eyes look up and Nann looks down at her yongon with a look. “Ice palace snow owl.” She hums as Lexa nods. Opening the letter as Elisae snuggles in with her thumb in her mouth as her Nomon Heda reads the letter. Quickly chuckling as she announces it is Larson. Already apologizing if the bird’s presence startled us with their prior Ice Palace reputation. Roan couldn’t stomach living in that big empty palace so he moved both of them into the Palace too. Goats and all. Wanting his people to come to the Palace for help like it was always intended. Happily giving their old country home to Larson’s sister and her family who also raise goats. Ensuring anyone who wanders there desperate for relief will be able to find it.

“My Wason wroted mes?” Elisae exclaims elated as Lexa grins down at her.

“He sure did. He misses you VERY much and Mr. Azgeda moved him and your Talo into the BIG ice palace with him so he wouldn’t get lonely. AND so, your Larson can redecorate EVERYTHING for him… which means your Larson is having A LOT of fun.” Lexa animatedly voices as the little girl grins.

“Yea… my Wason goods at makin’ tings prettyful!” Elisae nods resolutely. Lexa smirks down at her before continuing to read frowning worriedly and quickly changing her face. Though Nann catches it immediately just as Clarke feels it and turns around. 

“You know what? If you and Taeya color some pictures I will send them with my response to your Nontus. Would you two like that?” Lexa asks sweetly as the girls look at each other and cheer loudly. Wiggling down and making a beeline to the coloring table to get RIGHT to work.

“What is it?” Nann whispers.

“Have you read this?” Lexa asks her Komfoni.

“Of course not, it was addressed to Heda and Wanheda, not me.” Nann shrugs like it was obvious. Lexa frowns deeper and puts a finger to her lip as she continues to read. Signaling them not to say anything out loud to worry the children playing around them happily. When she finishes, tan fingers hand it to Komfoni and Amma who scan it quickly.

 _‘They found a goufa (child).’_ Lexa thinks in a heavy voice.

 _‘Wait… what do you mean? Found? Like it was lost?’_ Clarke thinks back, not quite understanding.

 _‘Skaigonakru told them they kept hearing noises in the walls and according to Larson, Roan’s face changed, lost color, and he sprinted off as fast as he could. Ripped open a hidden door where they found a goufa (child) chained on the floor.’ Lexa relays quickly. ‘Don’t change your face, we are in the orphanage.’_ She instructs sternly as Clarke nods once. _‘They have no clue who she is or why Nia had her there. It appears this room is where Nia would keep the special prisoners. Only the elite knew about these rooms.’_ She relays with a sting of pain.

 _‘We killed all of them,’_ Clarke thinks worriedly as Lexa nods. _‘Hey… this isn’t your fault.’_ She sternly thinks to her wife as she reaches for her hands.

 _‘He said the goufa is very sick and malnourished, as a result they are uncertain how old she really is. And if the goufa were any younger they would’ve brought her straight to us in Polis.’_ Lexa sighs worriedly.

 _‘Hey baby, she’s safe now. Resting, clean, getting fed, and spoiled rotten by Larson, Roan, and Talo. Three of the sweetest men we know.’_ Clarke reassures squeezing her wife’s hand.

 _‘They want to know what to do to get her to speak. They are at a loss. They’ve never dealt with something like this.’_ Lexa explains frowning.

 _‘But they have.’_ Clarke thinks with a smile nodding to Amma and Komfoni reading the letter meticulously. Writing to one another on paper and pointing to parts of the letter. Never once speaking or worrying those around them but obviously busy. Lexa and Clarke walk over to read the notes going back and forth to one another.

 **‘We need to know what she is sick with.** ’ A note writes with an ‘ **Agreed. Symptoms. Is it malnourishment? Is it contagious?’** Is written in response. **‘Can I send herbs to them in the letter?’** Obviously asked by Amma. **‘Couldn’t hurt to try,’** Clarke concludes is more than likely written by Nann. After that, are various statements of treatments they could explain. Codes filled with various types of techniques that Clarke doesn’t have a clue to what they actually mean.Though, it is obvious that both seem to want the child to be brought to them. Which to Lexa and Clarke make sense, that is what they would prefer too. They are THE BEST with something like this in all the clans. But the two are also concerned if the child is strong or well enough to be transported yet. There are quickly written statements of calculations to the various areas of strain it could have on the child. This is where Clarke stops not able to read anymore. It seems Lexa does the same as she picks up the pen to take charge.

 **‘First, we find out if she is contagious. All three and ANY who came in contact with her would be exposed. We cannot transport her and risk infecting ALL the villages between here and Azgeda. It is too risky. We write them back and ask them to give us a rough diagnosis of what they suspect it to be. Ask them to find a fisa if possible. One that Skaigonakru approves of. We send Nyko’s herbs to them and tell them HOW to make the medicine as well as find these themselves. Then you two will write EVERYTHING those guys need to know about treating a traumatized goufa UNTIL they can bring her here to you. Okay?’** Lexa writes so fast it leaves Clarke in awe. 

Amma and Nann nod and immediately get to work. Lexa just calmly walks over to a maiden and whispers for them to go fetch her stationary set for them. Smiling and kneeling by the girls coloring. Asking animatedly what they made and gushing over each one like nothing is wrong. It leaves Clarke breathless as her wife does this so effortlessly. Yes, the feelings are inside but outside it is seamless. It is all Lexa knows, Clarke understands this sure. But still, each time she sees her wife in action like this… damn, it just leaves her with that much more reverence for this woman. Making children giggle and keep coloring as she turns to her bigganatiblidasis. Joking with Rinta and another gona who is working in the goufa rooms. When Rinta and the gona turn to lift something that’s when Clarke watches her wife look at Luna. That’s all it takes. It has Clarke’s eyebrows raising at how quick it was. How well these two know each other. A look. Just a single well-placed look, that if anyone else saw Clarke doubts they’d think too much about. Lexa then guides Luna’s eyes to the toddlers’ coloring and then at the table Nann and Amma are sitting hunched over writing fervently. Luna nods in understanding what Lexa means. Keep it subtle like nothing is wrong. Do not worry anyone. Luna also caches the view of blue eyes watching them interestedly with Raven strapped to her chest. Without looking again, she implements a subtle hand gesture to Clarke. Almost a ‘go back in the room’ gesture that Clarke understands immediately. Turning on her heel and going to paint for the time being. Guessing that Luna must be using Raven as an excuse to leave the room. Soon enough they walk casually into the room and Clarke hands the tiny bundle to Luna without question. She knows Luna is going to need that cuddly bundle when she reads that letter. Especially since she knows she will be filling in blanks JUST like she and Lexa did. Raven will help ground her without doing a single thing. All that Luna shows is a subtle hand shake as she reads, Nann puts her wrinkled one over it tenderly. Writing a quick, **‘Amma and I are handling it. Do not worry.’** Which seems to help Luna a bit, as she swallows thickly and nods.

“Hey! Are you ready to paint?” Clarke greets Yarla warmly, mainly so the others know she is there.

“Yep.” Yarla grins walking over to pull on her coveralls and chatting about what she wants to add today. “You know the green stuff… here.” She explains pointing to the sand.

“Beach grass,” Luna smirks, walking over swaying Raven from the table. It has Clarke grinning at how easily she was able to shove all this momentarily aside. Then again, she grew up alongside Lexa. So, in that sense, Clarke guesses it isn’t all that surprising after all. “I was thinking that is what it is missing. And some turtles, they are everywhere this time of year.”

“Eryk would LOVE that!” Yarla grins excitedly at Clarke who chuckles with a nod.

“You do the grass. I got the turtle.” Clarke relays as Yarla smiles in agreement.

“Also, Sacred law class is going to be AFTER we do the planting activity in Heda Andrea’s garden together,” Lexa informs them as Luna AND Yarla cheer in unison. “Really?” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes as Luna and Yarla high five obviously thrilled. It has Amma and Nann laughing over at the table as similar cheers start ringing out not far behind. Obviously overhearing the message and celebrating too.

“I told you, Heda.” Amma hums in amusement as Lexa is now chortling peeking out of the room at the natiblida unabashedly cheering out there.

“Wait… does that mean we still have to do class… just like… later?” Luna asks suddenly when it hits her. Glaring at her striknatbildasis suspiciously causing a loud laugh from Clarke before she can help it. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lexa hums casually turning to sit with Elisae as Luna gapes at her.

“Ummm…. YEA! That is LITERALLY WHY I ASKED!” Luna huffs as Nann about falls over in laughter.

“Inside voices.” Amma hums, still writing as Clarke grins at her casual affect around utmost chaos. It doesn’t even phase her anymore and it is hysterical to the blonde.

“After I strangle her,” Luna mutters.

“Use your words, not your…” Amma coaches.

“Hands….” Luna pouts as Clarke erupts in snorts of laughter behind them.

“I hate it when you do that…” Luna sulks pitifully.

“I know. That is why I do it.” Amma smiles sweetly. Patting Luna’s knee and rubbing Raven’s cheek with an adoring look.

“The cheeks are hard to resist, huh?” Clarke calls from across the room.

“They sure are! I just can’t even!” Amma gushes, cupping them as Luna smirks at her.

~~~

To anyone watching, it looks as though Clarke isn’t even aware of what Lexa, Amma, and Nann are currently doing. She stays at her wall to paint with Yarla the entire time. So does Luna for the record, but she knows her job was to be informed of what was happening. Nann and Amma are the best in this department, so she was leaving it to them. Plus, she can’t do ANYTHING at the moment with the child still in Azgeda. Nann and Amma continue to feverishly write recipes for them to utilize with the herbs they are sending. Telling them to blend it into a bottle so the girl will drink it while asleep. Explaining what each herb does and why it is in there meticulously. Reminding them to let her sleep if she wants since that is how her body heals. Their job is ensuring she is still eating and staying hydrated through this with these herbs mixed in. Reminding the men to put a diaper on her, or get a maiden to do that with Larson in the room if she is unable to get to a bathroom. Simply because they know that man is a legend at diaper changing. Plus, he will be the least threatening of the three men to the girl. Not to mention, the sweetest as well. They also send tips on how to work with kids and trauma. Letting her know she is safe and well-guarded by good people. Verbally expressing that none of you will let anyone else ever hurt her again. Communicating that the men will have to establish trust with the child slowly. They suggest the guys giving her a comfort object to attach to. Then explaining what that is in case they are lost by this term. Amma explains how to allow the child to make her own choices even if it is little ones on what to wear or what she wants to eat. Giving her options that let her feel in control. Reminding them to be close by if she needs someone to soothe her at night. Nann warns them to go ahead and herb her at night to avoid night terrors which can exacerbate her healing. That herb is added as well. Is Clarke explaining how to fold individual herbs in pieces of paper to add to one big envelope? Oh, you better believe it. Lexa can’t help but chuckle when Clarke tells her that she feels like a drug dealer teaching someone how to roll a blunt.

 _‘Komfoni wants to know how you know what a blunt is.’_ Lexa thinks teasingly.

 _‘Jasper.’_ Is the quick reply that has everyone wheezing in hysterical laughter back there.

 _‘Komfoni said that explains a lot.’_ Lexa replies with a laugh.

Eventually, Lexa leaves them to their task and goes back to the room. Checking on Elisae and Taeya to oooohhh and ahhh over each detail. Then sits back down to look at that letter they started for Talo and Larson before all of this got in the way. She’d thought she had time to look this over with Amma later, but that definitely wasn’t the case now. As the brunette sits at the table she grins viewing a letter waiting for her, penned neatly by Amma to Talo and Larson. Detailing everything she already voiced wanting to add earlier. Every detail the other natiblida told Amma about the incident is included. From how the natblida threw a fit the second they heard what happened. To Eryk kicking Titus’ shin when he got back from putting Elisae in the ‘timeout room.’ Simply so Elisae wouldn’t be alone in the dark scary room. It’s a bit more lighthearted after this, how this explanation about Eryk had her chuckling. Especially with how overprotective all the other natblida are of their sweet little Elisae. Then moves on to her honest opinion to allow Elisae to just be a kid while they had the chance for her to do so. Elisae only being in preschool, not in any curriculum as of yet seemed opportune for this. Amma goes on to detail that the other kids her age are allowed to do this when they feel they need extra time with either parent. Therefore, it only seems right to allow Elisae the same right as the others. Finally indicating Amma felt that this would be better for the toddler in the long run, as long as they were okay with it.

Lexa smiles as she begins to write her section underneath Amma’s. First detailing at length that her and Amma had an extensive meeting with everyone at breakfast. Naming all the parties present and that everyone seemed to agree that since Elisae is the youngest natiblida to ever arrive in Polis, she deserves some time to just be a three-year-old. Continuing to explain that she has honestly already noticed that allowing Elisae to choose to come with them even while still in the tower has seemed to help. Not to mention Elisae is getting spoiled rotten each time she does this as well. Lexa writes how her and Clarke plan on allowing Elisae to choose if she would like to come with them on their tour to various clans as invitations arrive at the Tower. That is if both men are also okay with this option, promising to wait for their reply before leaving with Elisae anywhere. Next, Lexa begins to write out her reasoning on allowing Elisae to come. Depicting that alongside soothing the toddler’s anxieties, it would also allow Elisae to see and experience life in the clans that she will one day help rule with her siblings. Lexa admits she had been attempting to do this for years now, but Titus always seemed to stop this from coming to pass. After this, words just seem to effortlessly tumble from her pen. Spilling her personal thoughts of how it gutted her heart hearing Komfoni’s reminder at breakfast that EVEN her and Luna were with their families at Elisae’s age. It stood as a stark reflection to JUST how different little Elisae’s childhood has been from even her own up to this point. Elaborating that it was this statement from Komfoni, that made her realize why her own Nomon Heda, Heda Andrea, had fought so hard for her to have a relatively normal childhood. Because the job Elisae will one day have as Heda, even shared equally with her siblings, is not an easy one to bear. Allowing a happy childhood helps to grow a child into a strong, well balanced gona that can, not only bear the weight of all the clans, but thrive while doing so. It is the actions all of them together model to Elisae and her Natbildasibs now, that depicts their later rule to come. Consequently, it was her recommendation as the reigning Heda to allow her youngest Natblida time to be a simple child again. While studies are not given, and freedom allowed. Furthermore, Lexa mentions that Rinta brought to her attention that this is exactly what she does with Eryk, if her brother seems to need some time with her. Going on to add that the Broadleaf ambassador invited Elisae to come with them to Broadleaf since she will be taking Eryk. 

This is the point Lexa sits back and thinks for a moment. Considering to herself just how personal she is willing to get in this letter with Elisae’s Nontus. Looking up at her wife painting, for a moment it comes to her. Lexa knows what she must do. For the love she has for that toddler and the two Nontus stuck in Azgeda who wish more than anything to be here. It is the least she can do as their Heda and Elisae’s Nomon figure. So, Lexa picks up her pen and gets back to work as she illustrates her own original hesitance of Elisae leaving Polis. All of this boiled down to the simple fact, she knew Elisae favored falling asleep nursing. Lexa’s pen heistates for half a second before continuing what her heart and her head tell her to add in alongside this. Disclosing that she herself has allowed Elisae to fall asleep suckling with her, since arriving in Polis. Despite having stopped this for sometime, Lexa reiterates that Elisae picked it right back up without a problem. The first time being when the strikon (little one) napped with her and Clarke the day both left for Azgeda. Expounding how this has morphed into their new naptime tradition of Nomon Heda snuggles while they watch Nomon Wanheda paint. Lexa smirks as she relays how they told the two toddlers about leaving for Sankru that afternoon after waking from their nap. Detailing all the voiced worries from each girl and each of them ensured they were okay. Though, what seemed to sell it was Komfoni ensuring she would bring Elisae’s Nomons back to them safely. Reverbing the simple request from their little girl of one last Nomons snuggle the night before they left. Going into details of how they read book after book with Komfoni’s special milk and all. Even how stunned her and Clarke were that Elisae chose to fall asleep suckling Lexa and not Amma like usual. Especially with Lexa not having any milk involved with this process. To the little toddler, this didn’t seem to matter at all and she slept just fine. Then requested to suckle again when they returned home from Sankru. Even telling that Clarke sketched an adorable, well covered, picture of this with Komfoni behind them doing her hair. Promising she will have Clarke send them one when she is able to finish another. Indicating the little toddler already called first dibs of the next copy to hang in her new ‘big girl bed’ that Clarke and Luna cooked up for all the goufa downstairs. Noting it involved things like hidden beds, secret stuffie clubhouses, and murals covering each room. Mentioning each child’s closet and extra storage space that will easily expand storage 10 fold. Allowing each child to have their own wardrobe with more clothes able to be stored inside them. Finally, she ensures to keep them updated even if she must send a messenger bird a day. The brunette then sits back and reads it in her head to Clarke while she paints. It has her smile hearing the words in Lexa’s voice and that she included a part Clarke knew pained her to put in.

 _‘I’m proud of you.’_ Clarke thinks as Lexa flushes looking at her paper. _‘Also, add in we are going to talk to the other natiblida after naptime gardening.’_

 _‘Oh… that is good.’_ Lexa rushes as she pens it quickly for them. Ensuring she will let them know what is talked about and how it goes in their next letter. That Amma knew how overprotective all her bigganatiblidasibs (older natiblida siblings) were and wanted to prevent any worry from occurring in advance. Also mentioning that these lovely pictures included in their letter were all colored with love by Elisae, Taeya, and Eryk, who insisted to join once he heard what the two were doing. With that, she signs her name and tells Clarke to come to do the same. Wiping off her hands before handing her a pen. Then turning to hand it out to Luna who INSISTS to read what she is signing. Does Lexa blush? Of course, but she allows it.

“What are they signing?” Yarla asks curiously.

“Just a Heda thing. I think Luna enjoys pestering Lexa a bit too much. What do you think?” Clarke grins as they look back at Lexa with her head in her hands avoiding looking at Luna who is chuckling at what she is reading.

“Oh, yea. Without a doubt.” Yarla grins. “It makes all of our relationships with each other look so much more normal.” She smirks as Clarke chortles hearing this.

“Okay, be honest. Is Luna teaching you guys the wrestling in the sacred law class when Lexa and Amma aren’t around?” Clarke whispers as Yarla smirks.

“The first rule of wrestling club is you don’t speak of wrestling club,” Yarla whispers cryptically erupting Clarke in laughter. “She does a fun game with it and our lessons.” She grins as Clarke smirks.

“Good. It means you will learn better that way.” Clarke winks as Yarla beams. The dramatic vomiting sound is what has them turning around in amusement at Luna. It has Amma and Nann rushing in a panic to see who is sick ANNNNDDDD then furiously whacking the Floukru woman upside the head.

“What is wrong with you!?” Nann hisses whacking her a few more times.

“Read that and you’ll see.” Luna deadpans as she hands the pen over. Amma and Nann read it at the same time over Lexa’s shoulder. Chortling at the same moment in understanding what caused the reaction. When Nann takes the pen she adds in the words.

**‘I made ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake) a blankie just like I made Lexa once. Made of Clarke and Lexa’s favorite shirts that I knew she’d remember. She insists to not only sleep with it but also to wear it like a magic cape all day. So, I believe it was a success if I do say so myself. Regards, Heda Komfoni.’**

It has Lexa and Amma chortling as they read it with a nod of approval.

“Dhey weddy!” Elisae chirps bring over a stack of pictures from Eryk, Taeya, and her quite proudly. “Nomon Heda cans yous helped me wited what I drewed?” She asks as Lexa chuckles.

“Absolutely.” Lexa nods, picking her up. Meticulously labeling everything she points to and little messages on the back for them. All while Nann and Amma finish the envelope it will go in to Roan and her Nontus. When the two come back in they can’t help but laugh at the imp sitting in Lexa’s lap, in the middle of articulating a freaking novel for her Nomon to write on the back of one of the pictures. Lexa just looks up and grins at them in amusement not even stopping in her writing. “How’s that?” She hums holding it out for her to see.

“Pewfects!!” Elisae cheers. When Taeya figures out what she is doing she climbs up to Amma’s lap and asks her to do the same. Clarke watches with Luna and Nann in amusement as those wheels start to turn in little Eryk’s head. All at once, he tears out of the room and they hear a kerfuffle outside. He races in dragging Rinta in by a finger and has all of them falling over each other.

“Yous helped me ‘Enta?” Eryk asks looking up at her as she beams down at him.

“Always!” Rinta declares as he cheers and crawls up in her arms. Sitting in her lap and explaining each thing to her just like his friends.

Clarke allows herself to get lost in painting, just as she’s been craving. Though, she still stays attuned to her wife and how she is emotionally. Clarke knows she finished helping with Elisae and is back to writing letters. Even knows that Komfoni took Xander to prepare the Ashsora (snowbird) to fly back to Azgeda. Attempting to see if the bird will allow them to put on a messenger bag like they’ve integrated all the other messenger birds with. If it will accept it without it hindering their flight abilities, then Amma can sneak in a few more herbs in there.

What Clarke doesn’t know is the letter Lexa is in the middle of writing, is her letter to Indra she has yet to finish. Composing everything they have learned about the Titus/Elisae incident and notifying Larson and Talo in Azgeda as well. How they have all collectively met with Amma, Nann, Clarke, Luna and Rinta to discuss everything. It is easier to think of what to say since she already explained it for Talo and Larson. At the end, she asks Indra’s opinion on her and Luna’s idea about eventually letting the natblida visit their home clans with her and Clarke. Also adding in questions of how Octavia is doing and if they would like some more flower seeds. Explaining the activity Monty and Amma came up with to see if they would like to do this as well. When she finishes Indra’s letter, Lexa moves on to Sarai’s. Writing it identically to Indra’s except the questions regarding the natblida and Octavia. Instead, she asks about how Sarai’s boys and houmon are doing. She is signing her name and sealing both when a tiny voice calls her name.

“Nomon Heda! Cans wes sees da birdy taked my picchas?” Elisae exclaims racing in as Lexa grins at her.

“That is a good idea!” Lexa smiles bringing both Indra and Sara’s letters as well to send with Trikru messenger birds at the Soraslakhou (bird house, open-aviary).

“What’s dats?” Elisae chirps pointing to the letters in Lexa’s hand.

“I wrote something to Indra and Sarai.” Lexa casually hums as the toddler suddenly opens her eyes wider. “Would you like me to wait until you have time to make them pictures too?” Lexa smirks knowingly as the toddler nods excitedly. “Alright then, I will leave them here.” She assures.

“We needs to kissed Nomon Wanheeeda, bye-bye so she no’s getted sads.” Elisae informs her as Lexa grins.

“Well we wouldn’t want that!” Lexa nods animatedly as Clarke chuckles over there. Telling them to have fun and wave to the birdies for her. Then Clarke goes back to painting as Luna snickers still cradling Raven in one of the chairs.

“You guys are so cute it's puke worthy.” Luna chuckles as Clarke smirks back at her with an eye rolling. Yarla also grins at Clarke hearing this before going back to painting. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly, Lexa stays in her spot at the table to finish working through her correspondence and Heda duties. Elisae seems to be okay as long as she knows where her Nomons are and that she can get to them easily if she needs them. Even goes to play on the playground with Taeya and other strikons without hesitation. She runs down to tell Lexa something every so often, or just to give them kisses before racing back up. This is usually after she goes potty it seems, since she notifies them of this each time. Clarke is the one who gets a kick out of this little quirk. Lexa… not so much, but she admits it is pretty cute. Thankfully, Lexa is able to catch up on most of her paperwork. The last thing on her to-do list is finishing the letter to Yarla’s parents. The part Clarke gushes about how good Yarla is getting with painting is too cute to rewrite. She leaves what Clarke wrote and just adds her own below it.

Clarke grins when she overhears a certain little girl insist that Lexa be the one to get her ready for her nap. Yarla chuckles when she looks over at the blonde’s goofy grin with amusement. By now, Luna has gone back to help build the goufa rooms and Clarke is back to snuggling a little Raven strapped to her chest.

 _‘God I cannot WAIT until she requests to suckle your magic Heda tits during naptime!’_ Clarke gushes. Why? Because Lexa is currently trapped in that chair with two snoring toddlers in her lap, that’s why. Like she wasn’t going to take advantage of the opportunity the universe gave her.

 _‘CLARKE!’_ Lexa screeches back, which only solidifies that shit eating grin on her face. Especially since Clarke hears that quiet kerfuffle behind her right as she received said screech from her wife.

 _‘I’m just saying, it is only a matter of time.’_ Clarke hums casually.

 _‘Don’t you dare give her any ideas!’_ Lexa growls in warning.

~~~

When it comes time to go visit the gardens, Clarke is left absolutely floored. She never would have found this if she hadn’t been shown. So hidden and secluded, it still astonishes her a solid five minutes later. It's so quiet here, even with the market place so close to it. Lexa awaits, with Elisae on her hip, at the sign perched over the wedding arch before going into the gardens.

“Whats dats says?” Elisae chirps pointing up to the sign.

“Heda Andrea’s Gardens,” Lexa hums casually, though Clarke feels the jolt of pain inside of her wife’s heart perfectly.

“Who’s dats?” Elisae innocently asks.

“She was… my Nomi.” Lexa voices softly still looking up at it.

“She’s yous Nomon Heda?” Elisae gasps in wonder looking at it again.

“Yes, she was.” Lexa smiles as Clarke wraps her hands around her wife and the little one.

“I sowwy you missed hers, Nomon Heda.” Elisae whispers laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder as Clarke smiles at her. Kissing the little head and her wife’s temple. When they finally walk in the gardens Elisae and Clarke both gasp. It is breathtakingly beautiful.

“Lexa, this is… incredible.” Clarke exhales in wonder.

“Yous Nomon musta beens WEAWY pwetty!” Elisae voices with HUGE eyes as Nann chuckles at them.

“Heda Andrea looked almost identical to your Nomon Heda. All except the eyes.” Komfoni explains to the toddler locked in to every word the elder says.

“Shes did?” Elisae grins, looking at Lexa in excitement.

“Yep. Her eyes were brown. Like yours.” Lexa smiles as the girl beams at this information.

“Dhen yous Nomon was WEAWY pwettyful!” Elisae nods as Lexa smirks down at her.

“I agree.” Clarke adds kissing a hot tan cheek of her wife. “You ready to teach me how to plant some flowers?” She hums animatedly at the toddler. The activity turns out to be quite successful, if you asked Clarke. It seemed the market and other residents took notice of the entire Tower orphanage, Heda’s natblida and all four Hedas walking to the garden together. Not that Amma, Nann or Lexa were surprised by this.

What was surprising to them was how they seemed to notify the people they knew loved to garden in Heda Andrea’s garden. Letting them know who was there and giving them an opportunity to come help. It also allows other kids playing on the streets of Polis to learn right along with the Tower goufa. Discovering how to dig the right sized holes for each little plant and how to cover it with dirt. Very carefully, of course, so they wouldn’t be squished. Meticulously watering each little plant just like they are taught. The goufa are having a blast in what Lexa was hesitant if they would even find any interest in it. Plus, all the Polis gardeners happily launch right into helping with the lesson with Amma without any hesitation. Teaching tricks to help the plants grow and how to strengthen them up to flourish, so they bear fruit. 

They invite all the goufa who helped them plant to come play in their playground with them. Inviting each one and their families to come play anytime they would like to. Most of the parents look astonished but the kids look excited beyond all words. It is Amma who explains it allows normalcy between not only the natblida and the clan orphans but also Polis goufa as well. Encourages friendships and enables them to learn from one another as they play. Plus, it grants their parents a break when they need it. This is what finally sells it, and in the end many agree they will go home to gather all their children to come play. 

“Alright, your Nomon Heda and I are going to help teach the Natblida sacred law class with Luna.” Clarke hums as she carries Elisae in.

“Da bowings class!?” Elisae exclaims.

“Yes. The boring class.” Clarke chortles in amusement.

“Yous wanted me to wescue yous?” Elisae asks innocently.

“We won’t be long, but if I get too bored, I promise I will come out to play with you. How’s that?” Clarke asks as Elisae nods in approval.

“And if you need us…” Lexa hums with a grin.

“I’s knocked at da doors,” Elisae chirps obediently as Clarke chuckles and high fives her.

“Good job. Okay. Go play and have fun!” Lexa grins, kissing her forehead. Turning to sprint off to play with Taeya and some of the Polis goufa on the playground. Lexa and Clarke are the last to walk in the door as the natblida’s eyes grow.

“Wait… are we in trouble?” Calix hisses worriedly.

“But we haven’t even done anything yet? Have we?” Rusl whispers cautiously.

“I don’t think so…” Verik mutters.

“Speak for yourself…” Rylan voices quietly as Luna smirks at this.

“Whatever it is, you branwodas did it.” Yarla huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Without a doubt.” Naomi nods.

“No one is in trouble.” Lexa chuckles in amusement as all of them look at her wide eyed.

“That’s what they always say before we get in trouble.” Calix murmurs as Clarke snorts in laughter hearing this.

“We are here to talk with you about Elisae,” Lexa voices calmly as every single face changes to that of utmost concern instantly hearing this.

“Why? Is she okay?” Yarla rushes.

“Is she sick?” Calix worries.

“What happened?” Aiden asks.

“Everyone take a breath!” Amma instructs stepping forward. “Elisae is just fine. We just wanted to make sure all of us are on the same page because we know how protective of her you guys are.” She explains as this momentarily relaxes them.

“I know you are aware of how much she seemed to miss Clarke and I while we were in Sankru.” Lexa states right after. All the Natblida turn to look at each other at this in a wordless conversation.

“What?” Luna asks knowing that look well.

“Umm... we think we figured out part of why she got so upset.” Yarla replies.

“Titus used to ‘prepare’ us whenever you left.” Aiden quietly fills in next.

“Prepare for what?” Lexa asks, concerned.

“The conclave.” Calix finishes quietly and VERY out of character for his normal personality. Multiple curse words are sounded off by Luna, Nann and Rinta hearing this. Lexa and Amma freeze in horror to this notification as they process what the child is thinking now.

“God he is like the everlasting prick of all assholes!” Clarke rumbles furiously, quite loudly, which set off all the boys in the room instantly.

“And don’t say that cursed name again, Aiden. From now on we refer to his as ‘the turd,’ instead.” Luna coaches as all the Natblida grin at her and flit over to Lexa then Amma, knowing the final decision lies on them. They both smirk at Luna but nod as they cheer and laughter erupts to this new rule.

“Can you tell me how many times she heard this from him?” Lexa asks when the noise finally dies down.

“The first was when you went to the mountain.” Yarla voices immediately. “She slept with me until you came back.” She whispers as Clarke and Lexa’s heart breaks hearing this.

“Thank you for telling us this, children. It is very helpful!” Komfoni praises.

“How did you get her to be okay to call you Nomon again Heda?” Naomi asks, raising her hand curiously.

“Yea. We all tried everything for SO long!” Aiden nods.

“I didn’t.” Lexa voices as they frown in confusion at her. “That was Clarke.” She smiles turning to the blonde beside her.

“The day her Nontus left to go back to Azgeda, we had a plan to cheer her up. I have seen and heard about how Lexa cared for her and I didn’t understand why she wouldn’t call her Nomon when Lexa was obviously that person in Elisae’s life. When Lexa told me exactly who was responsible for this. Well, I got angry. He has already taken far too much from all of you and my wife, in my opinion. I would not allow him to take this too. So, I decided then and there I was going to change this, no matter how long it took.” Clarke states passionately as Amma smiles at her yongon proudly. Right along with Nann, Lexa, and Luna. “So, when she woke up, and finished her after-nap snack, Elisae asked to color with me some more. While we were doing this, I did that weird thing Lexa is famous for. You know that thing where she makes you think the idea is yours the ENTIRE time but she totally just sneakily lead you there?” She explains.

“YEAAAHHHH!!!” Calix, Rusl, Luna, and Verik gasp in unison as Amma and Nann chortle at this. Clarke turns back towards Lexa who is still rolling her eyes at this gasp of realization.

“Can I tell them?” Clarke asks, knowing Lexa understands what she is talking about.

“Will it make us puke? Because if so, that’s a no from me.” Calix voices concerned without ANY hesitation.

“I second that.” Luna declares raising her hand.

“You may.” Lexa chuckles as the boys groan in the room and Luna pouts.

“Elisae is known for coming to find me when she can’t seem to find anyone to answer her question. She will come find me for snuggles and ask me whatever is bothering her. This time it was about what you said, Calix.” Clarke chuckles as the boy pales.

“Jok… I did do it.” Calix whispers.

“Great job, genius.” Verik mutters, slapping the back of his head.

“Called it!” Yarla huffs, rolling her eyes.

“It seems now that I was officially, Heda’s ‘Fei-Fei,’ her little mind wanted to know if we would have babies like her Amma and Fei- Fei did. Afterall, they are Elisae’s only day to day example for her to really go on that she can remember. So, since they had babies, it seemed only reasonable for her to wonder if that meant Lexa and I would as well.” Clarke explains as the natblida smirk at Fei’s name she mimic’s perfectly. “Well… apparently she did NOT approve of your answer at all Calix,” Clarke chuckles as Calix grins in memory. “And though it is true that traditionally a girl does need a boy’s pee-pee, as she called it, to have a baby.” She continues as Luna, Amma and Nann grin.

“Told you those classes worked.” Amma whispers triumphantly as Luna and Nann nod in approval.

“… In Elisae’s little mind, she remembered Indra. That she didn’t need a boy to be Octavia’s Mommy. So, she didn’t quite understand why Lexa and I would need one. Well, I told her that she and all of you were our babies. But this didn’t seem to fly for little miss Elisae, because she declared she wanted us to have a baby like Indra so she could be a biggasis (big sister). Then continued to explain to me that she thought we were already good Mommy’s since she already had four mommies and would know. Then listed for me that she had a, ‘Heda, Nomi Amma, Komfoni and Me. Plus, Noni Fei, and two Nontus.’ Just in case I didn’t believe her or something.” Clarke chuckles as the natblida laugh hearing this. All of them grinning widely. Rylan raises his hand after this and Clarke nods to him.

“Wait really?” Rylan asks with wide eyes.

“Really what?” Clarke asks.

“We are your kids?” Verik finishes all of them hanging on her words.

“Of course. Lexa already considers all of you her children. Told me this when we were considering getting entwined. That with her came 26 little people as well. It was a responsibility I took seriously.” Clarke states seriously.

“Jok… Wanheda is our Nomon…” Calix exhales in awe.

“That makes us like automatic bos gonas (great warriors = Grounder word for badasses)!” Rusl explains in shock.

“We are natblida. We are already bos gonas.” Yarla deadpans unamused as all the boys look at her and hum in realization.

“Wow… we are like untouchable now.” Verik concludes as they grin like idiots and cause Yarla to groan right along with Naomi. Luna, Lexa, Amma and Nann are busy chortling at this.

“Would you like to hear the rest of the story or are you too amazed at being considered my kids?” Clarke smirks as they all turn to nod at her. “Well, after that it was easy to lead into my question of who her Nomon was. It was on topic and naturally went together. Without any hesitation she told me it was Lexa, but that the ‘mean man’ did not like that. I simply reminded her he wasn’t here anymore and she could call us anything she wanted to.” She explains.

“Yes, she thought that was unbelievable. Tested to make sure and asked if that meant she could call us ‘pootieheads,’ if she wanted to. just in case.” Lexa adds sending ripples of laughter through the kids.

“And we told her she could call us ‘pootieheads’ if she wanted. It was her decision. That was when she asked if we would punish her like the mean man. Putting her in the darky scary time out room without flufflies.” Clarke adds frowning.

“After that, I jumped in and hugged her. Apologized and promised that he was not allowed to do that. That she was ALWAYS my baby even if she wanted to call me ‘Pootiehead’ because NOTHING would stop her from being MY baby. Even made her repeat it for me to make sure she understood that.” Lexa assured as the Natblida smiled sadly at this.

“We let her cry all she wanted in our arms and then I suggested something that always made me feel better. When I have bad dreams or memories, I draw them. Getting them out of my head helps them not hurt me anymore. So she drew every single bad memory and dream she could think of. Filled this HUGE piece of paper in pictures after picture.” Clarke explains.

“That is right. Showed Heda Komfoni and I every single picture before she got to burn it so it couldn’t hurt her anymore.” Amma smiles with a nod.

“And I made her promise that if ANYONE tried to do ANYTHING like that to her again, she would tell me straight away. Even if they make her promise not to tell anyone because she could ALWAYS tell her Nomi Amma, Her Heda, Wanheda and her Komfoni ANYTHING at ANYTIME. And that also applies to every one of you as well.” Komfoni instructs as they nod obediently to her.

“You see, ai yongons (my children)…” Lexa hums stepping forward to them tenderly. “Elisae came to us much smaller than what we are used to. Remember how tiny she was?” She asks as they grin and nod to her. “This is all she knows.” Lexa explains.

“She was THE youngest natblida to come to Polis EVER.” Komfoni voices to them as their eyes widen at this.

“All of us, including Luna and I were still with our families at her age now.” Lexa illustrates gently as their eyes soften a bit. “We got to be goufa, have normal, stable lives before we were sent here. She didn’t.” Lexa voices.

“That is why we think Elisae deserves some time to be a kid while she has the chance.” Luna nods to them as they look at Lexa, Luna, and Clarke in wonder to this idea.

“If you remember, even her Nontus only comes for visits. With what we learned about what she was taught when I left for the mountain. It makes sense that it seemed to trigger an already existent fear in her.” Lexa describes for them.

“It is very common for this to happen at her age, my dears. That is something all my toddlers have and grow out of. For them when someone leaves it is VERY real and scary for them.” Amma assures to soothe the worries.

“That is why Lexa and I have decided to allow her to have a choice. When she wants to see us, all she must do is ask, Amma. No matter the time or place. That way she feels more in control of things in her life and learns that we will always be her Nomons no matter what.” Clarke states delicately.

“Even when we go on our tour through the clans. We are going to allow her the choice to come or stay here. Because she may be Natblida, but first in foremost, she is my yongon. Just as you all are to me. When you first came to me, I made sure you were okay before allowing you to be ‘natblida’ with Titus. And if I knew what he was up to I never would have released ANY of you to his care. So, when I found out what he did, I put you in the care of someone I knew I could trust.” Lexa states seriously as she looks back at Amma.

“And then I came in the picture, to help my striknatblidasis and to look over the next generation of striknatblidas. Since then Lexa and I have worked with all of these women to ENSURE you are cared for and happy. Never to experience what Lexa and I had to endure.” Luna states firmly, in a tone that most have never heard from her yet. “That is why our lessons are fun here. With games and laughter. Not boring, even though we pretend it is so Amma thinks we are learning.” Luna smirks as Amma chuckles rolling her eyes.

“And when I joined the team. I took up the responsibility seriously. You may not call me Nomon but to me that doesn’t matter. If you EVER need extra time with me or Lexa all you need to do is ask. Just like Elisae. No matter where or what time it is. To me, you are not my nightbloods…” Clarke declares passionately as they all look at her confused. “… you are my children. Blood status has nothing to do with it. You are my children first. Understood?” Clarke leads as they look at her with beaming smiles nodding at her. Giving her various answers of ‘understood’ or ‘sha, wanheda’ back in reply to her.

“That is also why we have all come up with a way to ensure every one of you always find a home here in the tower. Even after you age out of the orphanage, whenever that may be. If you decide you are too old to reside there. You only ask and we will designate a suite to you… that Amma, Luna, Komfoni, Clarke and I choose, of course.” Lexa smiles at them as their eyes widen.

“What about the other goufa in the orphanage?” Aiden asks with hands raised.

“Them as well. Why do you think I am educating them just like you? They will be the next generation of future leaders in the clans and in this tower. Since we are here….” Lexa hums with a smirk as she strides to the bookcase and runs her finger over the spines until she finds the right one. Flipping it open and turning pages rapidly. Setting the book on Aiden’s desk gently. “Will you read 956A, please Aiden?” She asks as the boy nods.

“On this day forth, the goufa of the clans who in thereby befall without care of Nomons and Nontus, proclaimed by no seingeda (family) to ensure their safety, growth and wellbeing. Shall henceforth be under the protection of joint guardianship with the reigning Heda of the clans and those in which the reigning Heda deems fit to procure the goufa’s continual healthy, safety and welfare to be raised up in the teachings of the clans until the day they reach true gona procurement.” Aiden reads looking mystified at Lexa.

“As you know we split the responsibilities of just one single Heda into many, to adapt to when you will reign as one together. So that means now the orphans of the clans are under the guardianship of your four Hedas, Hedasis Luna, Heda Komfoni, Wanheda and I. One we share equally with Amma and Fei since I established the Tower Orphanage and appointed them as Nomi and Noni. So, the orphans are all of our responsibility as their Hedas just as much as you are, my natblida.” Lexa teaches regally as the kids have huge beaming smiles on their faces. Amma has tears in her eyes that has Lexa grinning back at her. “I already let you read this, Amma.” Lexa smirks as the kids’ chortle.

“I know, it is just so beautiful.” Amma smiles.

“And this is why we have this class, ai yongons (my children). To allow you to understand the laws that no one else could read until we uncovered the treachery of the flamekeepers. To ENSURE you were raised up in knowledge and awareness of the responsibilities you will one day hold together.” Komfoni imparts as they nod at her. Right then a tiny knock comes at the door that has them smirking.

“Oh right. I promised her I would sneak out and play with her when it got boring.” Clarke grins as she rushes to the door, causing ripples of laughter in her wake.

“Is yous boreds yets?” A little toddler is heard whispering.

“I think it might have been long enough. Would you like to come hug, Nomon Heda before we go play?” Clarke hums back. Though there is no response, but it is obvious the answer that was nonverbally given. Since Clarke bends over to pick her up and walks her inside, safely in her arms. Sucking her thumb, fluffles tucked under her arm, and blankie around her like a cape. Dark eyes are wide and curious as she looks around the room. Though they light up when she spots Lexa and reaches for her happily. Snuggling in and laying on her shoulder as the Natblida grin at them.

“Did you miss us and need to come say hi?” Lexa grins, kissing her forehead as the little one nods.

“Wes gunna pways.” Elisae chirps.

“Well that sounds fun,” Lexa smiles, sneaking more kisses.

“Nomon Heda, how much wonger yous hafta bes hewe?” Elisae asks, glancing up at Lexa with those big brown eyes.

“Not much longer.” Lexa laughs.

“Pwomises?” Elisae tests.

“Promise.” Lexa nods.

“O-tays.” Elisae nods and wiggles down. Running over to Amma and tugging her shirt.

“Nomi Amma, I’s wents tinkles by myselfs!” Elisae cheers as Amma kneels to her level.

“GOOD JOB!” Amma cheers, high fiving her. “How’s our girl doing?” She hums.

“Wifs Fei-Fei waitin’s for mes.” Elisae answers as Clarke smirks.

“Alright. Go tell her hi and that we are ALMOST done.” Amma chuckles, kissing the little girl who runs full tilt to Clarke. Hands outstretched as Clarke twirls her around, causing wild toddler giggles in the process.

“My presence has been summoned on the playground.” Clarke announces regally in a low voice, waltzing with Elisae through the door. It has Luna, Nann, Amma, Lexa and the natblida in laughter in their wake.

“I am so glad we decided to give her those regal etiquette lessons!” Nann chortles, wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.

“Seriously… though.” Luna snorts in amusement.

“Heda?” Yarla voices with a hand raised politely.

“Yes, Yarla.” Lexa replies, turning to her.

“So, was everything with Elisae caused primarily because of what occurred with umm... being a natblida and how young she was?” Yarla inquires, concerned.

“Yes, was there something else we should’ve looked out for?” Calix adds worriedly right behind her.

“Ahhhh…. You see, my dears…” Heda Komfoni begins as she shuffles over closer to them. “When I warned Elisae was the youngest natblida to ever be brought to Polis, this came with certain unknowns. When every one of you arrived, we already knew how to care for you. It is the same we did for Lexa, Luna and all those that came before as well. Assuring you that your family still loves and cares for you. That they will still visit and you will get to go home as well. We help you learn that you are also loved and cared for here in Polis. Then transition you into Natblida life like we did to each of you.” She explains patiently. “But Elisae was only a fyucha when she arrived here in Polis. A couple weeks old at most. She was the first to do this. We had no prior experience before Elisae to pull from to help. That is why she stayed with Lexa and I much longer than most of you did. Even after Titus INSISTED to allow her to join the rest, we refused until we knew she was ready.” She reminds them.

“And we all agreed to watch out for her.” Aiden remembers as Nann nods with a smile.

“Yes. All of you did. To look out, protect and bring her to us if needed.” Lexa nods with a smile. “And now that we’ve changed the way we live as Natblida. It also allows us to cater to each of you and your needs a lot better than we did before. Including our Elisae.”

“Just like Eryk does with me and Amma. He is not yet old enough to start school, so he spends a lot of extra time with us during the day. I take him home with me when I visit Broadleaf for my ambassador duties. Reconnect him with our family back home and our clan.” Rinta explains warmly.

“It was something that Rinta came to me and requested before allowing Eryk to join the natblida in Polis. He is the second youngest to arrive at just 3 and a half summers. I was grateful that he would have family here with him to support him in his transition. And rewarded them with their demands without any hesitation. Because I knew that it would be what is best for Eryk eventually and I would rather have a mental sound natblida. Not one who is traumatized by being ripped from their families at such a young age and forced to do things before they are developmentally ready for. I know what that is like and I did not wish to repeat that with any of you. It is why I treated each of you VERY different than any other natblida were before. Including myself and Luna.” Lexa describes kindly to them as they look at her with wide eyes.

“Sha, we have learned that in order to produce strong and capable leaders they first must have stable and happy childhoods. Full of love, support, and exploration. It is what we took into account when we began to reform what life for you as natblida would be from now on. One that included what was BEST for each of you. Adaptable to individual needs. And involved lots of fun and normalcy with it.” Komfoni expresses tenderly to the striknatblidas in front of her.

“We all know how protective you are of one another. Even more so your striksis (little sister). None of us wanted you to worry. Especially when you saw she was spending a lot more time with the Hedas.” Amma smiles at them.

“It isn’t a secret that all of you got used to having to do this alone when the flamekeeper was still here in control of you. But that is not the case anymore. Now we are a team, remember? A family that takes care of one another. And that is what all of us are doing with Elisae. We are continuing to love and support her through this as she needs a bit more attention right now. Because we know that is what will be the best for her in the long run. What will help her grow up healthy and strong. And most of all, what allows all of you to just be kids again. Focused on having fun and learning new things.” Lexa grins, winking at them. 

“Alright, anymore questions?” Amma asks resolutely, looking around the room. “Okay then, go play.” She chuckles, seeing now hands.

“Wait!” Komfoni calls as all the ruckus to stand freezes momentarily as they look at her. “When do you come talk to your Hedas or Amma?” She leads pointing at them firmly.

“If anyone so much as farts angrily in our general direction.” Calix replies without any hesitation whatsoever. Producing loud laughter to sound off quickly from the adults in the room.

“Close enough… you may go…” Komfoni replies between chuckles as the kids grin and run off. While everyone else runs off to join the others on the playground, Yarla stands and walks straight at Lexa. Hugging her tightly as Amma, Luna and Nann look on with a grin at a shocked looking Lexa.

“What’s this for?” Lexa hums, hugging the girl back.

“Taking care of Elisae for me… for all of us.” Yarla muffles from Lexa’s shirt as the brunette grins widely.

“Ehhh… it’s not much different if you ask me… like having two blondie’s now.” Luna shrugs nonchalantly erupting Amma and Nann into loud laughter.

“I don’t know. Elisae is much more obedient.” Lexa teases right back at her bigganatblidasis hearing a giggle from the preteen still hugging her.

“At least we can potty train them at the same time.” Luna suggests as Amma snorts.

“No way, Elisae is way more advanced in that department.” Yarla smirks as all of them look down at her with raised eyebrows of amusement before laughing loudly.

“Child’s been around you two far too much…” Nann chortles, shaking her head.

“Oh, that reminds me…” Lexa hums, looking down at Yarla kindly. “Since you are the only one left in the room, I wanted to run something past you.” She smiles as the girl nods into her stomach, still in mid hug. “Well since this past year has been one for the record books for you here in Polis, we all thought you deserved a reward of your own. So, Clarke and I thought you might like to join us when we visit your Nontu and Nomon during our clan tour…” Lexa reveals as Yarla’s face lights up. “Now it will only be for a few days and you might have to share some of your special one on one time with an adorable little toddler. So, if you’d rather, we can think of something else.” She ensures cautiously as Yarla shakes her head.

“No! It’s PERFECT! I can show Elisae all the places I told her about in all her bedtime stories when you were gone and she would sleep in my room with me!” The pre-teen rushes in excitement. “She still asks me about them today. Mostly to draw them for her so she can see it again.” She grins as Lexa chuckles.

“Then it is settled. I already sent word to your Nontu and Nomon for their approval but both us know they won’t have any issue with this.” Lexa smirks as Yarla chortles loudly.

“Keryons that just gives them more time to go overboard…” Yarla laughs.

“Your dad is going to have a field day with Elisae and teaching her how to ride.” Lexa chuckles.

“And Clarke. Seriously, neither stand a chance. And we haven’t even talked about my Nomon yet.” Yarla quips.

“Speaking of those two. Let’s go make sure the playground is still standing.” Nann mutters, walking out quickly to check on them as Yarla, Lexa, Luna, Rinta and Amma chortle.

“I’ll go get Ryatt. The maidens are probably already spoiling her rotten,” Luna grins.

“No way! Dibs on snuggling the cuteness!” Rinta protests running after her.

“Clarke probably copped her by now. So, check her first.” Lexa calls after them, shaking her head.

The state of the playground is absolutely hysterical when Lexa gets down there. Fei and Oxyte are right in the middle of a hoard of older kids making their way up to the slide together. Parents are sitting leisurely chatting with one another as kids scream and laugh playing all around them. Luna is swaying with Ryatt seeming to have gotten there first. That or little Eryk spotted Rinta and wanted her to play. Since she is up in the playground with Clarke and Elisae. Taeya and a few other strikon are there with them in the nets. Lexa walks closer and smiles at what she sees up there. Her wife helping Elisae cross the monkey bars. It was a feat the toddler was so adamant at getting but struggled with being so small. Her arms couldn’t quite reach and the nets seems so far down if she fell. So, Clarke stood right under her cheering her on with Taeya, Eryk, Rinta and all the other strikon.

“There you go! You almost got it!” Clarke cheers beaming.

“I’s don’t wanna falls,” Elisae quivers.

“You won’t I’m here.” Clarke soothes, putting her hands on the girls hips as proof. “I’ll catch you, I promise.” She smiles.

“O-tays,” Elisae nods looking up at the bar in front of her again.

“You want to try one more time or take a little break?” Clarke hums.

“One moes.” Elisae declares resolutely as she takes a deep breath. Letting one hand go and swinging her body forward just like Nomon Wanheeda taught her. Using her body as momentum to go forward to reach. Her hand reaches the bar for the first time but slips off right after. Clarke catches her quickly before she falls and cradles the toddler to her chest cheering.

“YOU GOT IT! YOU TOUCHED IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Clarke praises, kissing a little toddler in her arms.

“I dids it!” Elisae beams proudly.

“That was SOOOO GOOD!” Lexa cheers climbing up as fast as she can to get to her family.

“NOMON HEDA!” Elisae exclaims gleefully. “DID YOUS SEE ME!? DID YOU SEE ME?”

“I did!” Lexa chuckles as the toddler flies into her arms the minute she gets close enough to them. “I am so proud of you for getting right back up when you fall down, my sweet little rose.” She gushes and kisses her cheeks.

“Sha. If I falls I get back ups because I am STWONG!” Elisae nods repeating the Komfoni mantra she’d been taught SO many times now in strikgoufa training.

“That is right! You are!” Lexa praises with a nod walking over to her wife as Eryk takes a turn with Rinta.

~~~

It isn’t until MUCH later that night when the four Hedas are finally able to sit down and talk about what happened that day. Lexa and Clarke read bedtime stories to all the goufa downstairs. Helped with bath time and put them in pajamas with the maidens. Tucked in that little toddler until she’s snoring peacefully, snuggled into Taeya happily. Luna and Nann are already waiting in their quarters when they walk in.

“She asleep?” Luna asks with a smile as she lounges by the fireplace.

“Like a rock.” Clarke chuckles in amusement as she flops down on their bed dramatically.

“We barely made it through three pages.” Lexa smirks as she goes to sit in the rocking chair. It’s quiet for a couple long minutes before Luna finally speaks.

“How could Nia do something like this?” Luna whispers. It was the thought on everyone’s mind and they all knew it.

“I… I don’t know…” Lexa whispers almost as stunned as Luna.

“Nia was an evil bastard of a woman. That’s how.” Clarke mutters angrily.

“I still wish they brought her straight here. Like they did with Elisae.” Luna sighs defeatedly. “I mean I understand why they didn’t. It was a smart move. But still.” She frowns.

“I know. Me too.” Clarke voices sympathetically.

“Roan is trying to find her family. Her Parents.” Lexa explains softly.

“You think they’re still alive?” Luna asks wide-eyed.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Lexa shrugs.

“Sha, I have been considering the same thing, yongon (child).” Nann hums in agreement. “Nia may have been cruel and evil. But she was anything but purposeful in what she did. Even if her reasons seemed twisted to us, her moves were still very much calculated. Therefore, logically, this would apply as well.” She explains patiently.

“You think Nia was extorting someone by keeping the goufa prisoner?” Clarke realizes, sitting straight up and gaping at them.

“Possibly. Yes. We just have to wait and see what Skaigonakru discovers.” Lexa nods. It grows quiet for a moment after this, as everyone gets lost in their thoughts again.

“Where would we keep her… you know when she arrives?” Luna asks unexpectedly. 

“Orphanage?” Clarke shrugs.

“Not if she is still sick.” Lexa frowns, realizing Luna’s concern.

“And, my dears, we also need to consider that the child has been with Nia for who knows how long. The poor thing is no doubt beyond traumatized at this point.” Nann reminds seriously.

“God… I can’t even imagine.” Clarke worries frowning.

“What if we keep her here. With us. Anyone who has had to spend THAT much time with that evil monster of a woman deserves to be spoiled by their Hedas in my book.” Luna suggests.

“Wait… Here?” Lexa asks, pointing to the floor, as in her quarters, in their bedroom. Not quite understanding what Luna was recommending. Luna nods and stands walking over to the panel in the wall leading to Clarke’s old room. Quickly flipping the latch and pushing the door.

“Yes… Here.” Luna smiles, turning back to them.

“Oh, that’s perfect. I’m not using it anymore. It has everything she needs and it's separate from the other kids while she heals.” Clarke exhales grinning, turning to look at her wife. Lexa bites her lip in thought and looks over at Komfoni for her opinion. The elder stands from her chair and meanders into the room with careful eyes inspecting everything. The bed, books, bathroom, balcony, and the blocked antechamber. It has all three girls following behind the elder like little ducklings as the aged eyes continue to study every piece of fabric and furniture inside the room. 

“It needs work. Catered more to a child and she needs to know she is safe. Protected here.” Komfoni decides as she continues around the room.

“Lex, I know what you’ve told me about this room. What happened here and how hard it was for you to open it again for me. So, I understand if you are not ready for this. But I would really like to open the room again. I don’t want her to feel she is in prison here. Even if it is lavish and beautifully decorated. I want her to KNOW she is free to come and go. That we are different.” Clarke delicately suggests as she wraps her arms around her wife tenderly. Lexa burrows into the blonde’s shoulder as she seeks comfort while thinking. Clarke voices nothing else, just rubs her wife’s back as she waits.

“I would like to keep the panel a secret though, ai tombom (my heart). If this helps. I do not like there is an entry into your quarters my men can not guard. And neither would they, for that fact.” Komfoni declares firmly as all three girls’ nod. “This was meant for a family member OF Heda.” She hums for them.

“Then we ask Skaigonakru. If they can make the room in a way they approve of for the goufa. If they can, then I am okay with it.” Lexa sighs finally. “But the panel stays closed and a secret.” She stresses as all of them nod in agreement.

“I will need to update them about what occurred in Azgeda anyway. I will discuss it with all of the kru tomorrow morning and we can see what they say then. How’s that, my dears?” Komfoni hums as the girls’ smile in approval. Luna, in the middle of this, walks right over to Komfoni and wraps herself all up on the elder.

“PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE can we have Komfoni bedtime smoothies!!! I am all emotional and sad and… and… AND I NEEEEEEEED IT!!!” Luna pleads dramatically, throwing her head back as Clarke and Lexa lose it over there. The weird thing has a leg thrown over Nann’s shoulder and everything. It's so absurd it has Komfoni smirking at the child currently smothering her. This is when Frela walks in humming to herself as she goes about gathering the Hedas’ laundry. Stopping in her tracks and tilting her head in confusion to what she is looking at. 

“Ok… I give up. What’s this?” Frela deadpans.

“This is what a desperate hooligan looks like when they’re begging Komfoni for her famous bedtime smoothie.” Nann smirks as Frela erupts into loud laughter.

“Should’ve known…” Frela chuckles, shaking her head and putting the laundry basket down. 

“Yongon (child), only good girls who have clean pajamas… THAT MATCH… get special bedtime smoothies…” Frela singsongs as Luna’s eyes bulge excitedly. In a blink of an eye that lunatic is launching herself at the door in a frenzy of movements and tumbles. Seriously… her left shoe is still over Nann’s shoulder and everything. Lexa lost count how many times she rolled backward with how hard she is still laughing. Clarke isn’t faring much better all but hysterical having to hold on to Lexa to stay upright. It’s a miracle she even makes it out the door, to be honest.

“There you are. That gives you a good 10 minutes with the state of her closet. You’re welcome.” Frela hums triumphantly as Nann chortles and slaps her friend on the back.

“Does she even have any clean pajamas in there?” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“Yes. One. I hid them in her wardrobe where I kept nagging her to put them… just to blow her weird mind.” Frela grins triumphantly as the room bursts into laughter. 

“Oh… that is good!” Nann nods in approval with a grin, wrapping her arm around her old friend. “Mmmm… You let me know when you are ready to move up here and wrangle that insane child full time now, you hear?” She instructs handing Luna’s boot to Frela who nods still chortling.

“It’s tempting. Plus, we know I am the only one who’s managed to tame her… somewhat.” Frela winks at Clarke and Lexa who fall all over each other again. Mainly because Luna busts in pant-less and whining incoherently making a bee line to Frela. “Alright, I will come help.” She hums casually, pulling Luna out of the room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, originally this was supposed to be like a short blip of Polis and then next clan. WOOO! But uhh… so I got distracted... as fuck…. And it imploded into me writing 22 pages of like 2 fucking days in Polis. I don’t even know how the fuck this happens. I know I say this a lot. This really should tell you something. Like for example, what happens when you plan the ever-loving shit out of something. I should also mention here all the damn content I have for the next chapter. Yea, all this shit takes place in Polis. I still haven’t decided which clan they will go next. Lol. I don’t know guys. Like 80% of this story is METICULOUSLY planned. But that 20%, hot damn is that all out ‘fly by the seat of my pants’ content. Apparently, it works for me and keeps it interesting. 
> 
> Elisae. A large part of this story revolved around this cute toddler. I know. But the more I thought of her tiny adorable three year old self. The more it hit me that she's a THREE-YEAR-OLD. Forced for SO long to act like a mini-adult out of FEAR. After that breakthrough with Clarke and Lexa before they left. Developmentally the girl was going to have a hard time with separation. This is a beast known as ‘separation anxiety’ and I've seen this SO MANY TIMES. It can be rough to work through, trust me on this. ESPECIALLY when mixed with trauma. Things get complicated and messy so damn quick. So why do kids flip when their parent leaves? This's boiled down to a developmental milestone we like to call object permanence. All this means, is there's a point in a child’s life where they mentally realize things still exist even if they can't PHYSICALLY see them. But, until that point, when something is OUT OF SIGHT. This is a very REAL survival thing their brain does, like all out panic. And if you think about it, that parents ENSURES the child’s EVERY NEED for survival. So, the moment they realize they're leaving. They will fight it, even if with another person. Because they don’t know them. They're ASSURED the person leaving will care for them. They haven’t learned another can ALSO be trusted. Here’s more on that if you so feel led { https://www.healthline.com/health/parenting/object-permanence }. 
> 
> So, for Elisae, I knew THIS would be hard because SHE never got to grasp this. This wasn’t a thing she could experience as she needed to. With Titus, it was ALL pure survival mode. Now that things are safe & comfortable, this's when we'd normally in the psych world see someone ready to work on stuff. Trauma, developmental delays, etc. Primarily we're taught in psych that a person’s needs need to be met FIRST before any growth can occur. Nothing can be worked through until needs are met. Seriously, this's a full-blown concept known as, Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs { https://www.simplypsychology.org/maslow.html }. What are they? 1. Physiological needs: food, water, warmth, rest/sleep. These are #1 for a reason because if you don’t do these… you die. Take note please people. (2) Safety needs: everything involving security and safety. These two groups are known as your basic needs. This is what you'll need to have to work on ANYTHING else. If you don’t have ANY of these you won't be LEARNING or growing on ANYTHING. Don’t believe me? Any of you attempted to get work done while starving? Or exhausted? Fucking hard as hell isn’t it? This's why. You’re welcome. 
> 
> For a toddler, like Elisae, it'd take time for her to understand things are okay. She’s three, survival mode was ALL she knew. Therefore, this realization would’ve been a BIG thing to grasp. The straw that figuratively broke the camel’s back in terms of growth was the Nomon Heda situation they uncovered. More than likely also the first time she's able to take a ‘step back’ if you will. In survival mode, you're living second by second, minute by minute. You are SO focused on just surviving you don’t consider anything else. No growth. No change. Nothing. Just survive. This's it. So, in a sense. I guess. Life can be more about surviving… IF YOUR FUCKING BASIC ASS NEEDS ARE MET. If they aren’t, I am sorry to say but you aren’t gunna be going anywhere. Plus, there are still 3 more levels to that bad boy. The Fifth is your ‘ability to reach full potential.’ So wanna actually get that to do list done? Meet your basic & psychological needs and you're golden. Seriously, this is basic TESTED science. So, all you, ‘WELL then how come I haven’t heard of this?!’ Because people only listen to what they WANT to HEAR. Therefore, you are more than likely one of those ‘WTF! You mean I gotta sleep instead of chatting all night AND THEN I gotta eat AND fucking drink WATER not coke or alcohol.’ Well, that is my Elisae sepal. I tried to write this scene in the chapter not in full-on psychological nerd mode. We reserve that for down here. =) 
> 
> If you confused or have question then comment or hit me up here { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }


	61. Well loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just beginning this chapter this week when I received news of a beloved family friend passing. It is because of this reason that I must admit that a large part of my brain was in other places while writing this chapter. And even though this death did initially come as a shock, it also in a way did not. We knew they had been diagnosed with stage 4 uterine cancer 2 years ago. But as far as I had heard she was still in Chemo. Then all of a sudden, I get a text from my older sister that this person was just given four days to live. 
> 
> Most of you have heard by now that I have one older sister who I am rather close to. Growing up, my sister had a best friend she met in preschool. I kid you not, I have known her best friend since I was two years old. Her best friends’ mom has been my sister’s second mother almost all her life now. Seriously, they still call each other’s mother ‘mom’ interchangeably to this day. And it is her, who we heard lost her 2-year battle with uterine cancer at 6:52 am Tuesday morning. The night before my sister called me beside herself in grief after dropping everything to say goodbye. Stunned and alarmed at her best friends’ text of her mother’s final days approaching. Telling her it might be a good idea to come say her goodbyes. We thought we had more time. Mom did too. She was going to visit on Friday and Saturday. 
> 
> Marie, came to my master’s degree graduation in the thick of chemo. She was damned if she was missing that knowing how much this meant to my sister and my mother… and well to me too. Face mask, wheel chair, IV in her arm and all. If her daughter wasn’t in the medical profession, I am unsure if she would’ve been able to come to be honest. It meant a lot to all of us. Even more now. She took us out a couple days later to celebrate my graduation. After family flew home and things quieted down. She couldn’t risk the germs nor did we want her to. We talked for hours and joked like family always does. She wanted to know everything about my upcoming career fascinatedly. It’s that image of her that will stay in my mind forever. The woman with a heart of gold for everyone she met. And while my family grieves this loss amid Covid. Uncertain if a funeral will even be allowed to follow through in the state of the world now. It was this chapter that I continually found soothing to my soul. In between consoling my sister in her grief and hearing my mother counsel her best friend through the hardest time in her life. Offering advice and helping plan a supposed funeral we are uncertain can even take place. The simple act of being able to get lost in this little make-believe world of my own creation, was like coming home. It is funny something I originally wrote to just pass the time has already helped so many. Never once did I think it would do the same for me too. But that is where I find myself. Seeking refuge in the sixty first chapter of ORH, during grief and counseling people through the most difficult of times of their lives. 
> 
> As the week progressed, family finally came in to aid my sister’s best friend. Because, her best friend is an only child and her father, though knew this might be coming. He is now inconsolable without his soulmate. Him and his daughter were largely hoping for a miracle unable to even fathom this. Because… I guess when a larger than life figure like Marie leaves this earth… well… it doesn’t really matter how ‘prepared’ you are. It will still knock you over in its midst regardless. Up until that time my sister, and her best friend’s roommate was helping plan with my mother the ‘supposed’ funeral arrangements. Now with family in town my sister came home to stay a few days with us. Unable to focus in her grief at work and unable to sleep at all. So yes, this chapter is a bit delayed. Because sometimes you just need to sit with someone who understands how much your current situation sucks. Not even speaking words. None are needed in those moments. Just simply sitting together. In our situation… sitting together coloring cussword coloring books and watching Disney movies. So yea. There you have it. That is why this chapter is late. Because I decided it was more important in that moment to color cusswords with my sister and watch Disney movies than write that day. Why? Because I could. I was here. She was here. We had time. Why not? Life is too short. That much is obvious. So, while I may not be full of funny jokes and quips in these author notes this chapter. Instead I want to dedicate this chapter to this angel watching over us today. To Marie. I hope I can live half of the life you were able to pack into your 56 years.

In the next coming days, Clarke and Lexa allow Elisae to be as clingy as she wants to. Which means no matter how busy the day got, their schedule ALWAYS stopped around naptime. Clarke would head to snuggle Raven… well… if she didn’t already have her strapped to her chest, that is. If she didn’t, then Clarke would head there and sit right next to her wife, snuggling a lap full of Elisae and Taeya. Eventually, Yarla would come find her and they would get to painting murals together. Another thing this means, is that it was now fairly common for Clarke and Lexa to have an EARLY morning visitor. Always WAY before the sun got up, or either Heda for that matter. Amma tended to be nursing a fyucha (infant) in the early morning hours when Elisae would find her with her glowing plankton ball. Luna and Orlan were able to reproduce enough glowing plankton to start transferring out glowing orbs to kids. During the day these orbs stayed in the sunroom. At night they were little lifesavers for the strikon scared of the dark.

Each time Elisae would find Amma, the toddler was, almost always, barely awake herself. It seemed the strikon just simply wanted some Nomons snuggles. So Amma would change her diaper and together they would find the first gona or handmaiden to take her up to them. Blankie tied around her like a cape, stuffie tucked under her arm, and glowing ball in her little hands. Each time they would simply open the front door of the Heda’s suite and put her down. It was pretty cute to watch the little girl toddle right over to that big bed. Always putting the ball on the floor where she would climb up… which was coincidently how Nann always knew Elisae was there. Her little plankton ball always marked her presence in that bed. It became so frequent that the gonas ended up making a little toddler step stool for her to use.

Normally Elisae would find a way to climb up by moving the curtains and either grabbing some furs to pull herself up, or finding a pajama sleeve to tug. And while this was adorable, the gonas didn’t want the sleepy girl to fall or get hurt in this endeavor, so they came up with a solution. Using light weight wood, they formed little goufa sized steps. Lexa and Clarke got a kick out of it as they watched them measure it meticulously so the girl could climb up and the stairs still fit under the bed. That way the Hedas could stow it away when it was not being used. Even attaching a handle so the little girl could pull it out when she needed it. Ensuring to make it light enough Elisae could pull it out and cart it around on her own. Did they go retrieve the toddler JUST so they could test this theory out? You better believe it. The toddler was beside herself with happiness when she saw the little stairs JUST for her to snuggle with her Nomons. Clarke EVEN let Elisae pick out her FAVORITE colors to paint it with.

The real joy came when Nomon Wanheda allowed Elisae to help her paint the steps purple on their balcony. Well… after Nann stripped the strikon down to her birthday suit. Needless to say, Elisae was almost as thrilled by this as the painting adventure. Nann and Lexa had a blast watching the two paint the whole thing bright purple. Clarke even taught the toddler how to paint little flowers and hearts to decorate it with. Did it require a mermaid bath DIRECTLY after they finished? Like you wouldn’t believe! Not that Elisae or Clarke argued with a mermaid bath. Both had fun playing with the bath toys together while Lexa and Nann desperately tried to un-purple their bodies. But the second that little girl got out and radiated with pride at her finished stairs, BOTH Nann and Lexa quickly deemed all of it worth it. Having to ask a gona to fetch Amma while they brushed hair and got both dressed. Only for Elisae to drag Amma animatedly to show her the little stairs the very SECOND the fisa walked in the door. Instructing her ‘no’s toucheds its! Dhey stills wets!’ Then explained ALLL about how she helped make it pretty with Nomon Wanheda.

To say the maidens got a kick out of it would be an understatement. Always knowing when the toddler was there each morning by the stairs being pulled out and little glow ball set down beside it. Sending up a toddler breakfast plate and some clothes from Amma each time without question. Clarke decided it was by far one of the most adorable sights to open her eyes and find a little snuggled Elisae suckling her Nomon Heda. Sound asleep with her blankie tenderly tucked in around her and that stuffie under her arm. Always wedged perfectly between the two of them wanting to feel both her Nomons there. It has her smiling at the sight as Lexa feels her wife suddenly radiating with adoration. Peeking an eyelid open she smirks at her wife watching the toddler snuggle so happily.

_ ‘Go back to sleep, it’s still early,’ _ Lexa thinks.

_ ‘Did all of them do this?’ _ Clarke asks, laying back down and scooting closer to Elisae, earning a smile from the little one suckling Lexa’s bare breast.

_ ‘Need morning snuggles? Yes.’ _ Lexa smiles at the memories as the thought is told to her wife.

_ ‘And the boob suckling?’  _ Clarke asks, hearing a soft laugh from Lexa.

_ ‘Just you and Elisae so far.’ _ Lexa smirks as Clarke grins smugly.

_ ‘Well we are honored by this privilege, I assure you,’ _ Clarke grins smugly as Lexa chuckles softly.

They are able to get a couple more hours in before Clarke is awoken by tiny toddler kisses from a certain little snuggly imp. Signaling it is time to get ready for morning training, one of the toddler’s favorite times when she sneaks in. Simply because they let her go too… well... AFTER Nann puts some big girl panties on her instead of the night-time diaper. They are almost ALWAYS dry now, except those rare times. Getting praised all the way down in the elevator in Nomon Heda’s arms.

“I think someone might be ready for her big girl test.” Lexa hums to Nann. Elisae sits up straighter in wonder with big eyes looking from Lexa to Nann.

“Hmm… you think so?” Nann replies casually, acting like there isn’t a three-year-old currently vibrating in Lexa’s arms.

“YEAHS! I BID DIRLS!” Elisae chirps excitedly.

“You are?” Nann questions like she is assessing the situation.

“Wait… you have a test for being a big girl?” Clarke mutters confused as fuck.

“Uh-huhs! You gets aspecials bid dirl nye-nye undaweahs from Komfooooni! ANNNDDDD yous getted to helped detorated dhem!!” Elisae squeals so excitedly it has the skaigonakru chortling up there.

_ ‘HEYYY!!! How come I never got this big kid shit?’ _ Clarke thinks offendedly.

_ ‘You didn’t have a mean man who punished you for still wearing diapers. It was natblida tradition. She’s been asking Amma about it. Now act joken (fucking) excited! She’s watching you!’ _ Lexa hisses as Clarke’s face instantly changes so fast it has Luna snorting in laughter.

_ ‘You gonna tell me about what this entails or like…’ _ Clarke thinks still grinning like a psychotic idiot.

_ ‘They are just goufa versions of Komfoni’s monthly underwear but they get to choose what they look like. Worked like a charm. Titus never knew.’ _ Lexa smirks triumphantly as Clarke grins at her for real.

_ ‘How come she is just now getting it?’ _ Clarke asks suddenly.

_ ‘Yarla. She would change her into a pair of plain special underwear before Titus came to wake them each morning. Apparently, she did it with most of the kids.’ _ Lexa grins proudly.

_ ‘Seriously?’ _ Clarke thinks dumbfounded.

_ ‘I know I had NO idea until after the Titus thing unfolded. Did it all on her own.’ _ Lexa smirks proudly.

‘NOMONS! MY KOMFOOOONNIIII SAYS ITS OH-TAYS!!!” Elisae squeals shrilly as both chuckle at her.

“She did?” Clarke exclaims matching her excitement level without question.

“Uh-huhs! Aftah’s mermaids bafs!” Elisae chirps gleefully.

“You better start thinking of how you want to decorate them!” Luna hums as the girl beams.

“Nomon Heda,” Elisae whispers, tugging on her shirt.

“Mmmhmmm...” Lexa smiles down at the toddler.

“Is its stills hasta bes a secwet wif da meaned mans no moe?” Elisae whispers curiously.

“Nope. He is gone. No more secret.” Lexa declares firmly as a shrill cheer goes out. It has them all cackling including the Skaigonakru.

“Dhen Puples wif woses wike Nomon callsed mes.” Elisae voices with so much pride it has Clarke grinning at her.

“Have you been thinking of this for a while?” Clarke hums suspiciously.

“Yeahs!!” Elisae nods excitedly. When the doors open and they walk outside, Komfoni gets a little imp to hold. Still in pajamas, with her blankie around her like a cape and stuffie under her arm.

“What colors do you want the roses?” Komfoni asks. This question seems to all but implode the toddler’s mind. Giving a sharp gasp at the possibilities that she hadn’t considered. The skaigonakru and the Hedas smirk at her as they go stand to lead the workout. There she stays all snuggled into her Komfoni and watches them. Sucking her thumb with her fluffles and warm in her blankie. Does Amma peek out of their balcony to watch her every now and then? Oh, quite frequently. It is too cute not to. Plus, she gets to check on her older kiddos at the same time. Though even she can’t help the loud chortle when a shrill announcement is given to her bigganatblidasibs (older nightblood siblings) the second that toddler sees them.

“I’S WEADY FOR MYS BID DIRL TESTEDS!!!” Elisae shrieks at the top of her lungs for all the training field as her natblidasibs grin at her. All of them immediately run up to her and Komfoni cheering. Giving her high fives and celebrating with her without question.

“Did you tell her what you decided?” Yarla asks.

“YEAS!! Puples wif woses!” Elisae chirps. “Whats da woses wooked wike?” She asks Yarla as the adolescent grins.

“Oh, white and pink.” Yarla smiles up at Komfoni as the elder chuckles. “She had me draw it so she knew for sure.” She grins hearing a loud laugh from Heda and Luna as they warm up. A third one resounds later after Lexa tells Clarke what they heard.

“ANNNDSSS! Nomon Heda says ifts no hasta bes a secwet wif da meaned mans no moe!” Elisae cheers as her sibs grin.

“KERYONS! I hadn’t thought of that!” Calix gasps excitedly. Lexa grins as she jogs over with Clarke and Luna overhearing this.

“Sha, we can use them as we meant for them to be used from the beginning.” Lexa smiles down at them.

“Being a big girl. Right?” Komfoni hums as Elisae nods resolutely, snuggling back into Komfoni with her blankie tucked around her as everyone goes back to training. Clapping as she cheers for her Nomons and sibs. It warms the elder’s heart whenever the strikon lays her head on her shoulder. Thumb in her mouth as she watches quietly for a bit. Komfoni sneaks in kisses catching glances from her kru at the familiarity of it from a time not so long ago. She’d be lying if Nann didn’t admit loving it when Elisae would take little cat naps in her arms during training. So comfortable, warm, and safe in her Komfoni’s arms this early in the morning. It seemed inevitable for the toddler. Komfoni surmised it might have to do with the toddler waking up so early to find her Hedas. That or a growth spurt was incoming. Either way, Nann loved it to no end as the strikon snored safely in her arms. Her maidens always walked out to strap the toddler safely to Nann’s chest shortly thereafter. Safely tucking the blanket around the girl and ensuring the weight was evenly distributed before heading back into the tower. Today is no different as the girl cat naps, her girls sneak out to tie the toddler bundled to her Komfoni, warmly tucked in with that blanket. It has Lexa and Clarke smirking at them fussing over the little snoring toddler. All of them loving and doting on her with so much care. It leaves zero doubt to how loved this strikon is in this tower. All of them have watched her grow from a tiny newborn to now. They all feel that, in a way, she is their child too. Even if vicariously. Plus, it doesn’t hurt she knows ALL of the maiden’s names and runs to them like family each time she sees them in the halls or the orphanage either.

By now, all of Polis KNOWS that the youngest natblida calls their Heda ‘Nomon.’ Something Clarke finds EXTREMELY adorable, because everyone just accepts this without hesitation. Nobody in Polis seemed to have ANY problems with this discovery, whatsoever. NOT ONE. Even though Lexa was SOOO sure they might. This was what Titus utilized against her for SOOOO long. Yet now…. NOTHING. In fact, a lot of them felt relief more than anything. Knowing EXACTLY how little the natblida arrived. It pained MANY to think of that tiny thing having to be so grown TOO quickly like that. Zero time to be a child. No one to love and spoil her like children should be. Shoved RIGHT into responsibility that young. Only to find out it was their Heda who did this from the beginning. Without ANY of them knowing. It warmed SO many hearts so fast. Had them looking at their Heda differently almost overnight. They felt grateful, almost as much as Clarke now, just to have Lexa be theirs. Their Heda. Unknowingly fulfilling another legacy of her Nomi, Heda Andrea. Looking and acting SO much like her. It had elders of Polis doing double takes at times. It was something Nann had noticed very easily as well. Overhearing excited and grateful whispers of the people. It was she after all, that told Clarke about it. And thinking about it brings a smile to her face, swaying that little bundle strapped to her. Just like when she was a fyucha, it feels like yesterday. Only now, the Strikon will suck her thumb instead of Nann’s pinky finger.

“I wike ‘nuggles wifs yous Komfoni,” Elisae yawns sleepily as she starts to wiggle. It has an instant WIDE smile erupt on Nann’s face as she looks down at the imp. Kissing her forehead tenderly a couple times for good measure.

“Me too, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Komfoni hums still patting the little rump as she sways with the toddler. “When you were a fyucha we used to do this all the time while your Nomon Heda trained.” She smiles as the toddler looks up in wonder.

“Weawy?” Elisae asks around a thumb.

“Yep. You were SO little that you would only sleep when you suckled on my pinky finger. Even used to lay your Nomon Heda’s pajama shirt on my chest for you to snuggle into, just to keep you happy longer.” Nann grins in memory as the toddler beams. “And when you got hungry or restless my girls would just dote all over you and how adorable you were.” She brags as the little face grins excitedly.

“I remember that…” Lexa pants walking over and wiping the sweat from her brow. “They used to fight over who got to change your diaper.” She chuckles as Nann nods in amusement.

“Never thought I would EVER see ANYONE fight over who got to CHANGE a diaper. Until you strikon.” Nann chortles. The toddler gives a crooked grin of excitement to this that has Lexa chuckling at her. Kissing her chubby cheeks and going back to training. Elisae cheers for everyone in the training that morning, and brings light ripples of laughter throughout the gonas. No one cheers louder than Elisae that morning. Clapping and happily encouraging each person there, regardless if she knows them or not. Komfoni being Komfoni, naturally teaches the strikon in her arms the entire time. Naming the moves the girl sees Lexa or Clarke doing. Working in different lessons of getting back up when you fall down, perseverance and practice makes perfect, as grandmothers like Nann always do.

As training begins to end a HUGE smile works its way across the strikon that has Clarke, Lexa, and Luna chortling at her. The mermaid bath after training is one of her favorite parts. The toddler is almost vibrating when they walk up to their suites. By the time they get up to their room, the little girl wiggles down and begins to peel off her pajamas wildly. Running into the bathroom where she KNOWS the maidens will be making the bath. Already butt naked and dancing in excitement as the maidens chortle at the cute thing in amusement. Letting her help pour in the bubbles and bath oils with them. Even stirring it up and pumping the water. Lexa smirks at Elisae just thrilled to help with people she loves. It makes Clarke smile when she hears the maidens ask the strikon (little one) what she learned while watching training. The toddler wildly launches into story after story animatedly each time they ask. Though the minute that little girl sees the bath is done, NOTHING can stop her from making a beeline for it. Lexa catches her and throws the toddler over her shoulder RIGHT before she makes a dive into the bubbles. Maidens are cackling at the toddler giggling wildly over Lexa’s shoulder. Just casually undressing with a naked toddler wiggling over her left shoulder. Maidens leave the room, still chuckling, allowing the little family to bathe. Komfoni comes over and swings the toddler over in her arms, earning loud squeals of laughter in the process. Allowing her girls to get undressed as she plays with the strikon in her arms. Finally, Lexa finishes and comes over to tickle the naked toddler. Carrying her into the bath as the toddler gleefully cheers launching straight for the bubbles and bath toys. Clarke chuckles walking in and pushing more bubbles and toys her way.

They take turns playing with the toddler as Komfoni washes hair. Of course, Lexa goes first since hers tends to take longer. Clarke and Elisae play ‘mermaids’ while they wait their turn. It has Lexa and Komfoni smirking at the two playing with giggles echoing out from the toddler. Both can already see the improvement from Luna’s continual swim lessons with the strikon in the mermaid tubs downstairs. Elisae is no longer struggling to stay above the water in a doggy paddle type of maneuver. But instead treading water and swimming, like actual strokes. It has them looking at one another impressed while they play. Swimming and splashing in the bubbles with their pretend ‘fins.’ Both in their own little world entirely just as Clarke used to do with Lexa. It has the brunette smirking remembering their little conversation in Zaera’s treehouse tub that one night. Their first conversation of teasing about possible kids in their future. Clarke’s only stipulation was getting to play mermaids in the tub. She remembers VERY vividly and it makes her grin widely thinking about it. How much her love longed to get to ‘play’ with their kids. Be her childlike self with them in a way she knew Clarke’s mother never did. This was a world Clarke had with her father. One Lexa knew she longed to have with her own kid. Just like she had with her dad.

By the time it is Clarke's turn to wash her hair, they have invented their own language of ‘mer-mish’ which has Nann and Lexa chortling. Especially since this entire language is like NORMAL English but with -mish, added to the end of every word. Though the cutest part is how Elisae insists to help wash Clarke’s hair. Studying Komfoni and how she does it carefully as she scrubs. Standing on the step and holding out her hands for the shampoo, to scrub like Nann. The elder is smirking at the wet naked strikon half covered in bubbles just happy to help. Lexa is grinning at the toddler in amusement at her fervent study of Komfoni’s hands. Each time they move her little one’s move too. Well until the suds climb with the bubbles in Clarke’s hair. Then a squeal of glee gets emitted and she claps her hands excitedly. Grinning over at Lexa in sheer wonder that has them all cackling at her. Especially when she does it again and again until Komfoni has to wash it off.

“Yous haiws had wittle bubbles!” Elisae cheers at Clarke, that has the blonde chortling in sudden recognition of what the ruckus was up there. The conditioner gets the same attention as they smooth it through her strands. Though no clapping, instead she plays with the slippery smooth stuff in Clarke’s hair until it is time to wash it out.

“Your turn little miss.” Lexa hums, pulling Elisae into her lap who giggles and turns in her lap to face Lexa. Tracing the tattoo over her heart as Lexa washes the little girl’s hair with Clarke. Komfoni is getting their robes, towels, lotion, combs, and everything else ready for them once they get out. Eventually they pass her some bath toys to play with as they wash her ringlets carefully. Lexa shows Clarke how to rinse them without getting soap in her eyes. Then checking if it is all out by rubbing her hands through it for bubbles to form. It is a lot like washing Lexa’s hair but in a smaller body. The curls get combed out with the wooden comb during the conditioner. Elisae is busy having mermaids swim up Lexa’s chest. Using her boobs as mountains for them to swim up, it has Clarke chortling over there. Lexa smirks looking down at the little one in her own little happy world of play.

“Nomon Heda, dos dhay has mewmaids in Floukru?” Elisae chirps curiously as Clarke looks over FAR too excited to hear this answer. It has Nann who has JUST walked in with a set of towels chortling loudly and Lexa smirking at her wife.

“I guess you will have to ask Luna and see.” Lexa hums. Clarke grins like an idiot because… it wasn’t a no.

“Look what your Nomi sent you.” Nann hums holding two different pairs of training underwear for the girl to choose from. BOTH are conveniently purple which has the toddler cheering. She REALLY got the hang of this choices thing they started with her. To say she was enjoying it was an understatement. Sometimes they matched. Sometimes they VERY much did not. It sorta just depended on that little girl and what struck her fancy that day. It has the brunette gently combing through the little ringlets, smirking behind the toddler. Clarke continues to occupy the girl while Lexa finishes her little curls. Letting the conditioner sit for a bit before leaning the girl back on her hand to rinse it out. Rubbing her other hand through the curls meticulously while the toddler continues to play with the mermaids above her face now as Lexa works. It has Clarke grinning at them. At such a normal action but still… incredibly adorable at the same time.

“Alright, sweetheart. Hair is all done!” Lexa hums sitting the girl up and ringing out her hair careful not to pull too hard.

“Cans I bubbles nows?” Elisae exclaims gleefully as Clarke snorts in amusement.

“You can bubbles.” Lexa chuckles in amusement as the girl stands on the top step. Only in the water up to her shins and dripping wet. Holding her hands out as Lexa squirts the body wash in her hands. Letting the toddler ‘bubble’ herself up while she ‘washes’ herself. It was actually Clarke’s idea, but one they were EVER thankful for. It used to be a tackle and scrub sort of deal at the end of the bath before she got out. Now she volunteered to do it and LOVED this process. Even letting Lexa and Clarke help. Afterall, it helped more bubbles appear that way. Nann walks over with a smirk as the strikon giggles wildly the second those bubbles begin to appear. Squealing with glee and dancing in place as she scrubs with Lexa. Clarke was gone by the first squeal, the girl’s face is just too good each time. Lexa runs the wash cloth over each toe, finger, arm, and leg carefully. Lathering it up so suds are absurd by this point. Being blown off her tiny hands and cheering excitedly.

“Ready…. Set…” Clarke begins as the toddler practically vibrates in anticipation to jumping into Clarke’s arms to ‘rinse off.’

“DOE!!!” Elisae shrieks and animatedly leaps right in, sending Lexa and Nann into LOUD laughter. The blonde catches her dutifully but turns her head to avoid the splash headed her way with a grin. Running her hands over the various suds on her body to wash it all off as they ‘swim’ around together like mermaids. Lexa has already climbed out and has a towel wrapped around her body while Komfoni runs another towel through her brown locks. When a little tummy growls it has Lexa and Nann turning with a grin towards the tub. Nann grabs a towel and holds it out as Clarke holds up the little dripping imp. Komfoni wraps her up as Lexa helps her wife out of the tub and wraps her in a towel. Kissing her pale cheek as Nann comes over with a giggling toddler.

“Here. Got you a present.” Nann smirks holding out Elisae, making Lexa chuckle.

“Did you now?” Lexa hums, taking Elisae and snuggling her to her chest. No one quite loved after bath snuggles more than this strikon. Especially when it involved her Nomon Heda. Snuggling into the warm skin as Lexa rubs a towel through her curly hair gently and lays it on her chest. Allowing the girl to snuggle in for as long as she wants as Nann continues to work on her hair. It has Clarke smirking back there as she dries herself off. Nann squirting hair oil in her hands and rubbing them together before working it into Lexa’s hair. Her wife does the exact same thing in her own tan hands to put in Elisae’s ringlets. Delicately working the oil on the toddler’s head and to each tip of a dark ringlet. Stealing kisses at random to earn giggles as she begins to work the brush through it. The second time a little tummy growls a disembodied hand quickly pokes into the room holding a piece of buttered toast. The toddler squeals excitedly and reaches for it as Lexa cackles loudly. Komfoni goes to get it and hands it to the toddler who happily munches on it gleefully. While all three adults are cackling in amusement behind her.

“You are one well loved little girl,” Lexa chuckles kissing the back of her head.

Clarke is REQUIRED to sing the ‘lotioning’ song again for the little toddler. Animatedly rubbing lotion on the body parts Clarke sings with a grin on her face. It has Lexa and Nann chortling behind them as she randomly changes from toe to face to back. Earning squeals of laughter in the process from the toddler. They are almost done when Lexa sneaks over and swoops up the toddler in her arms. Holding Elisae out to Clarke and Komfoni to rub lotion and tickle. That little butt is Lexa’s job though, since that is EXACTLY what Elisae ALWAYS chirps at her.

“Nomon yous gots to gets da tushies!”

Without fail. It has her chuckling and OF COURSE she obliges immediately. The most amusing is when Clarke or Nann will pretend to lotion it and the toddler chirps out 'that is my Nomon Heda’s job'. It has them chortling at the little strikon and kissing her adorable little face. Skipping back naked to help Komfoni pick out the clothes for her Nomons. Clarke grins and starts to sneakily help lotion her wife making Lexa chuckle. Shaking her head as Clarke snakes her hands over Lexa’s tan ass cheeks. Rubbing it all in DILIGENTLY and moves around to those tan hip bones. Pulling her wife to her and kissing her neck as Lexa’s jaw falls open in a gasp. Technically she is still rubbing lotion on her so she is still doing her ‘job’ as requested.

“This is not what I meant when I asked you to help lotion my back, hodnes.” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“Should’ve been more specific…” Clarke grins, licking an earlobe as she sneaks through her wife’s folds.

_ ‘CLARKE! _ ’ Lexa shrieks in a raunchy moan that has the blonde smirking to herself.

_ ‘What? Just making sure that doesn’t get dry or anything. Wouldn’t want that!’ _ Clarke thinks right back, earning a chuckle from Lexa. She dips her pale hands in the lotion again and works over her wife’s hips and up her ab muscles. Earning a sigh of contentment as the brunette leans back into her wife.

_ ‘Alright, your turn.’ _ Lexa hums reaching for the lotion on the counter.

_ ‘REALLY?’ _ Clarke asks excitedly.

_ ‘The lotion, Clarke.’ _ Lexa sighs, chuckling and shaking her head at her wife.

“I HELPS!” Elisae calls, running down the hall excitedly as both turn with a smirk at her. Lexa puts some lotion on little hands held out expectantly. The toddler gets right to work on Clarke’s legs as she crouches to rub it in like Lexa. Every once in a while, a little naked toddler holds up her hands for more. It has Nann, Clarke and Lexa smirking at her as she smears lotion all over Clarke’s feet and like mid-thigh down. It has Lexa scraping up the excess up the rest of Clarke’s thigh as Nann chortles at them. The toddler has now moved to Lexa, even though she is done being lotioned. Doesn’t matter in her little mind. Continuing her ‘job’ like it is her official royal title until both are now slathered like a couple of greased wrestlers. They get dressed with a naked toddler dancing around their legs excitedly. Nann eventually, by some miracle, is able to convince the toddler to pick between the two purple training underwear Amma sent up. Sitting in Nann’s lap while Clarke and Lexa smirk at her tapping her lips in thought staring down at the purple polka dots and purple stripes.

~~~

Luna chuckles when she walks in for breakfast and is graced by an adorable little toddler wearing nothing but purple striped training underwear.

“You are lucky Nanna was able to get anything on her at all,” Clarke smirks.

“Were you a LITTLE excited about your new big girl underwear?” Luna grins as she kneels by Elisae.

“Yeahs! I dets wots of dem nows! Nots just ones!” Elisae relays excitedly as Nann smirks triumphantly.

“YOU DO?” Luna gasps just as enthusiastic as the toddler.

“WIF MES NAMES!” Elisae cheers, throwing her hands up as Luna roars in laughter.

“That was a pretty good trade, strikon!” Luna praises in between her laughter as the toddler nods in agreement. 

“And ensures we are able to wipe her down when she finishes eating.” Nann winks.

“Biwdies!!” Elisae exclaims excitedly pointing to the balcony. All their heads turn at once to see what the toddler is talking about. Clarke’s eyes about fall out of her head as her jaw hits the floor.

“Oh look, message from the ice palace. Wonder who that could be?” The elder smiles, standing and taking a piece of bacon for the snow owl.

“L… Le… Lex…” Clarke squeaks in horror as she watches the biggest goddamn bird she’s ever laid eyes on. The minute Nann opens that balcony door Lexa SWEARS those blue eyes grow 20 times larger. The blonde launches out of the chair and grabs the toddler towards her in full on panic. Elisae squeals in giggles, thinking this is a game. Especially, since she is now being carried like a sack of potatoes under the blonde’s arm while Clarke slowly backs away from the table. Lexa turns to see what the laughter is about and smirks at what she finds. Luna almost falls out of her chair in hysterics.

“Hodnes, it is fine. It is just an official ice palace messenger bird. They are highly trained snow owls.” Lexa calmly explains, standing and putting both breakfast plates on a tray with their drinks. Covering them with the heavy covering in attempts to protect them from a persistent bird in a minute while her wife momentarily loses her ever-loving mind. Blue eyes flit over to the bird in horror to this announcement. The ENORMOUS bird looks NOTHING like a pre-bomb owl… well, that is what Clarke assumes. She’d never actually seen an owl before, she is just guessing here. But the fact it is like… the size of Elisae as it waddles in… has got to be a hint.

“Nomon Wanheedas, whys we unda da beds?” Elisae chirps curiously as snorts of laughter echo at the table.

“We are… playing a game…” Clarke mutters worriedly as Lexa rolls her eyes and slides their breakfast trays under the bed for them. Hearing a shrill cheer from the toddler delighted at this new game of eating under the bed. 

“Thought she got over birds…” Luna smirks in amusement while she eats another fork full of eggs.

“Yep… apparently, we were wrong…” Lexa sighs, shaking her head as she sits back down at the table.

“NOT A BIRD!” Clarke screeches under the bed as shrill bird calls are emitted from the toddler right after. Luna and Lexa are left cackling as they continue to eat. Komfoni sets a plate of vegetables, meat strips, bacon, and other treats for the owl to eat. Right along with a big bowl of water for it to drink after it’s flight. Lexa explains to the weird wife of hers still under the bed, that the bird has been trained to wait for a reply before flying back to Azgeda. Feeling the panic shoot up in her wife Lexa sighs and reminds her of the existence of the Soraslakhou (birdhouse, open-air aviary).

Nann belts out a loud laugh when she first starts unpacking the bird's flight bag. The first thing she pulls out is a shirt wadded up on one side of the bag which signals her suspicions to whom this is from. Handing Lexa the letter, the elder snorts when she happens to discover another wadded on the other side of the flight bag.

Lexa smiles as she reads a quick little blip about the goufa. About the child seeming to be catching up on her sleep most of the time now and her favor of goat milk being their saving grace. They thank Nann profusely for all the fisa and goufa training she gave the skaigonakru. Mentioning how much of a help they have been and a few are even traveling to fetch a fisa in a nearby Azgeda city to make an official diagnosis for them. Though what has Lexa smirking is that MOST of this letter is devoted to Elisae and their concerns for their little girl. Writing extensively on just how grieved they are for their sweet little girl and what she is going through when they can’t be there physically with her. Though they mention hearing just how loved and cared for she is in Polis really helped to warm their hearts. Larson GUSHES about how much he LOVES the blankey idea. So much so, he sent his and Talo’s favorite shirts for Nann to add to their little girl’s blankey. That way she can always have her Nontus with her as well. He goes on to add that Talo and him like the idea that they are giving Elisae choices to help their baby take charge of her healing from that mean man. Continuing to express how overjoyed they are to hear they’ve seen results already and this is clear signs that it was obviously what their girl needed. They give their full blessing to take her along on the tour with them. Stating they wouldn’t trust anyone else more than their Hedas with their baby girl. Larson teases that Talo is already talking about how much Elisae will get to learn firsthand at such a young age. How helpful this will be politically for her and her sibs as Heda in the future. Also requesting pictures of ALL she learns when she decides to go with her Nomon Hedas. What really has them chuckling is the little section Larson adds JUST for Elisae. Requesting Lexa to read it out loud for his baby girl and everything as Nann and Luna read the section behind her smirking at the adorableness. There is even one for AFTER she gets told she can go with her Hedas on their clan tour. Though both men give the Hedas full control on how they choose to tell their girl this exciting news. 

Everyone finishes their breakfast, including the azsora (snow bird). Waddling over to Nann to take off its harness as a signal for him to wait for a reply before returning. Then waddles right back over to the balcony to fly down to the aviary to rest while they finish. Lexa’s hair is braided while she eats breakfast and reads through Larson and Talo’s letter. Luna also excuses herself after she eats to have Frela work on her hair as well. Cups, bowls and eventually the entire breakfast tray gets pushed out from under the bed. After being ASSURED the birdy was gone and that the balcony door was closed, she allows the toddler to scuttle from under the bed like a bat outta hell hearing her Nontus wrote to her. Crawling out herself soon after to allow Nanna to braid her blonde hair into typical Wanheda fashion for the day. The pale face smirks at the half naked toddler now sitting in her wife’s lap. 

“Our sweet baby girl, Elisae,” Lexa reads, using this rare opportunity of stillness to conveniently wipe that sticky fruit and jam covered mouth and hands meticulously. “We are SO proud of you for being such a BIG girl and conquering your fears like a true Azgona (ice warrior) just like your Nontu Talo!” Lexa reads as a little gasp of awe erupts from Elisae and she looks back at her Nomon reading. Lexa smiles and raises her eyebrows at the strikon in agreement to such a statement. Lexa knew THAT was the highest of all complements to that little tiny girl. “What that mean man did was very, VERY bad. If your Nontu Talo KNEW that mean man said that to you, he would’ve headed STRAIGHT to Polis to give that bad man a BIG Azgeda spanking for scaring his baby girl like that.” Lexa reads as Elisae giggles hearing this. “We are SO glad you were SO brave and told your Nomon Hedas and your Nomi Amma ALL about what happened. That was a VERY good choice, our sweet baby girl! They love you SO much just like your Nontus do. So, when we heard your Komfoni made you a SUPER special blankie we decided to send you OUR favorite shirts too. JUST so our baby girl could have her Nontus with her all the time JUST like her Nomon Hedas.” Lexa reads as Elisae squeals with so much excitement it has them cackling. Throwing her hands up in celebration right about the time her eyes catch the two shirts on the table. Jutting out her little hands so fast to pull them to her and snuggle them.

“Komfoooni’s!!! I gots Nontus for mes bankie!!” Elisae shrieks practically vibrating as the elder cackling behind her.

“We will have to visit our Agnes so we can think of some super fun ways to put them on your blankie then.” Nann hums knowing between laughs as the toddler nods at her.

“YEAHS!!!!” Elisae exhales with a HUGE grin.

“But first, a certain little girl is going to have to get dressed and let her Komfoni do her hair.” Nann hums with a smirk as the toddler bolts down to the elder so damn fast. Still clutching the two shirts to her as she grabs Nann’s finger to pull her to the Heda bed. That toddler KNOWS her Komfoni’s routine to spread out ALL the choices Amma sent her to wear on that big bed each time she snuck up here to be with her Nomons. A purple cloth overall dress and a white and light pink frilly t-shirt is chosen by the toddler. Then turns to request a special Komfoni ponytail so damn adorably it has Clarke smirking. The blonde doesn’t have a clue what this request meant in the slightest, but that doesn’t matter. The blue eyes watch what this seems to mean be revealed before her eyes. Twist braids being woven on the top half of the toddler’s head into a half-ponytail. Leaving half the curls down and half back out of her face. When they finish, Komfoni, Lexa and the tiny skipping toddler in front of them happily head toward Agnes and her sewing office to get to work. Both shirts folded neatly in the elder’s hands with a special blankey around the girl’s shoulder and a bear under her little arm. Clarke and Luna head down together to check on the construction project progress.

“Okay, tell me what they said about Lexa in Sankru.” Luna growls before their elevator door even fucking closes for them to head down.

“Man… I knew there was a reason you insisted on coming with me.” Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Yep. You figured it out. Congratulations. SURPRISE! Yada… yada… yada… now spill...” Luna deadpans with a glare at the end.

“You aren’t allowed to kill anyone, Lu.” Clarke smirks.

“I’ll be the final decision on that.” Luna snarls.

“They were drunk idiot teenagers. Seriously, I wouldn’t be surprised if those were their first alcoholic drinks.” Clarke explains as the Floukru woman deflates disappointedly.

“Finnnneeeeee.” Luna sighs dejectedly. So, Clarke explains everything that happened in full detail to Luna. About sitting around the campfire and joking. The sudden turn of events when the boys asked what Heda was like in bed and if she made Lexa scream like a ‘whore’ or if it was just rumor. Everything, just as Luna requested as those blue eyes watch the other woman’s face VERY carefully. By the end, Luna is left speechless in horror to it all as the skaigonakru look back to check if everything is okay with those two.

“If it is any consolation Hedasis Luna, the branwodas were spanked like goufa by Nann, both their chiefs and their families in front of their entire clan.” Jokull hums, as a slow wicked grin spreads on Luna’s face. When they walk off the elevator on the bottom floor Luna is now chuckling lowly to herself with the SAME weird grin.

“God you’re creepy as fuck when you do that.” Clarke mutters frowning. 

~~~

“Hey… umm… I’ll talk to Lex.” Luna voices when they finally leave. Both answered countless questions and stayed much longer than planned but it seemed to be beneficial at least, so neither minded much.

“Luna, you gag whenever we so much as pretend to kiss each other in front of you.” Clarke blinks doubtfully at her.

“I know. But… you don’t understand like I do what Titus taught us all those years. It needs to be me, Clarke. This is what I came back here for. To help Lex through things like this.” Luna sighs, turning with a frown.

“Okay…” Clarke voices softly, nodding her head in approval. “… But how do you know she will even let you?” She asks curiously.

“I don’t. But I at least owe it to her to try anyway.” Luna shrugs.

“Let me know how it goes,” Clarke hums as they step into the elevator.

“Will do.” Luna agrees as the doors shut and they head up to the sewing quarters of Nann and Agnes. They hear the squeal of delight before they even reach the floor in the elevator. All of them are chortling as they walk to the door closer and finally open the door. Finding a dancing toddler giggling in the middle of the room playing with her Nomon Heda as Nann and Agnes sew behind them.

“NOMON WANHEEEDA! WOOKS!” Elisae exclaims, pulling her dress with the biggest grin ever. Revealing her NEW big girl underwear that has them cackling at her so fast.

“Keryons… they even match her outfit!” Luna chortles.

“Ohhhhh THAT’S why she wanted to wear a dress!” Clarke exhales in realization as Lexa grins at her wife. Bending down to pick up the toddler excitedly dancing towards her.

“Its says mes names! Sees!” Elisae cheers, lifting her dress again to point to the waistband.

“Yes, we had to put them on the front too so she wouldn’t wear them backward.” Lexa smirks in amusement as louder laughter erupts.

“These are PERFECT, strikon! Now if we forget your name we can just check there!” Luna teases between laughs as Elisae turns with a frown on her face and hands on her hips.

“Wuna… yous NOS forgetteds mes! I’s too cute!” Elisae huffs offendedly, which about does Clarke in, right there. 

“You are?!” Luna chortles reaching over and picking the toddler from Clarke to twirl her around in her arms. Elisae squeals in laughter with delight even after Luna stops and plops her on her hip. “Oh, cool mermaids!” Luna grins walking to Lexa and sitting where a bunch of the new dolls sit with her bear. The toddler’s eyes light up in memory of her earlier question to Lexa in the tub that morning.

“Wuna… does yous has mewmaids in Floukru?” Elisae asks with wide eyes of hope. A shrill gasp emits from the blonde in fervent elation to this question as she rushes over to hear the answer. Now staring Luna down with a crazed expression that has Luna smirking over at Lexa in amusement JUST as the green eyes roll.

“You know, I bet we could find out when we visit my kru with the clan tour.” Luna winks as the toddler looks over at Lexa with HUGE eyes.

“Weawy?” Elisae gasps as Clarke nods like a bobblehead behind her.

“Yep. What do you think Lex?” Luna coaches with a smirk as a tiny pint-sized rocket jets over to Lexa’s lap.

“Well, you have been SO good at making your own choices like SUCH a big girl. I think it would only be fair if you got to choose if you wanted to go with your Nomons or stay here with your sibs, Taeya and Nomi Amma.” Lexa explains delicately as the toddler’s mouth drops open hearing this.

“I’s cans picks!” Elisae gasps shrilly in absolute disbelief to this idea.

“Sha. You can. But you wouldn’t be able to sleep in your bed, strikon. It is far away.” Luna warns gently.

“But you would be with your Nomons and sleep with us instead.” Clarke assures.

“You don’t have to decide now, sweetheart. You can wait and think about it for a bit.” Lexa smiles rubbing the snuggly toddler’s back.

“O-tay. Cans we pway mores?” Elisae asks innocently as Lexa smirks at her.

“Of course.” Lexa nods as the imp grins and goes back to her play with mermaid dolls with Luna, Clarke, and Lexa. Eventually they make their way down to the orphanage to play. Lexa hands Amma the letter subtly so she can read it and speak to the strikon just as they did. Nann and Agnes promised to bring down the blankey before naptime for Elisae. The first thing added is a button and a little loop for the girl to wear her blanket as a cape as preferred. Each section is finished in their entirety before being sewn on. Edges, boxes, designs, backing and inside batting. Not knowing how long they have but wanting the quality to still be present. If they had to both were prepared to go down to the orphanage and hand stitch each section on to that beloved blanket. On one of the bottom edges, Nann scripts out in perfect cursive.

_ ~ _

_ Elisae kom Azgeda _

_ Tweni sist striknatblida kom Heda Lexa em Wanheda Clarke  _

_ (26 _ _ th _ _ little nightblood of Heda Lexa and Wanheda Clarke). _

_ ~ _

On the first line, before and after her common title Nann sews in meticulously the official natblida symbol of Polis. Just in case people can’t read, this will speak for itself. On the second line before and after her regal title is the combined Heda Lexa and Wanheda symbol as well. Simply because she KNEW that child would INSIST on taking this with her to all those clans. This would ensure it got returned to the child quickly, not like she was expecting her to EVER be without it. But it was a security measure just the same.

Downstairs in the orphanage, the day progresses as normal for the Hedas and goufa. Painting, lessons, playing, naptime and room construction. Lexa and Amma write back a reply for the Nontus in Azgeda while waiting for Nann to come down to give a certain little girl her blankie. That way the elder could take a tiny screecher with her to give the letter to the birdy. Lexa and Amma are both confused when said blankie returns untouched and very much NOT added on. Until Nann explains their process of finishing each section before they add it on. Simply knowing how attached this little one is to the special blankie. Smirking when she tells them both her and Agnes were tempted to do it when the child slept. 

When Lexa is trapped under two snoring toddlers, Luna subtly mentions for her striknatblidasis (little nightblood sister) to stop by her room after they wake up and she is free again. Mentioning something regarding the glowing mushrooms and plankton ball ideas before going back to help with building.

_ ‘Wait… why me? Why not you? She always asks you.’ _ Lexa thinks to her wife frowning at her bigganatblidasis’s back as she walks away.

_ ‘Who knows, it’s Luna.’ _ Clarke laughs back to her wife in amusement hearing a light chuckle behind her as she paints.

_ ‘True.’ _ Lexa chuckles back satisfied with this answer as Clarke grins triumphantly. Stepping back and tilting her head at the painting to study it at the same time. Just in case her wife got curious to what the rise of emotion was.  _ ‘I agree, it is looking incredible from here too.’ _ Lexa casually thinks as her wife’s emotions hit her.

~~~

“Hey… what did you wanna show me?” Lexa asks casually strolling in Luna’s quarters later that afternoon.

“Out here…” Luna calls from the balcony. The brunette smiles finding her bigganatblidasis recording something in a notebook on her lap and taking what seems to be measurements or notes on the mushrooms and plankton. Honestly, Lexa isn’t quite sure what she is doing but it looks meticulous, whatever it is. “Frela just made tea if you want some.” Luna hums nodding to the tray on the table beside her.

“Yessssss.” Lexa exhales excitedly walking straight to it as Luna smirks at her. Continuing her writing her notebook of numbers until her striksis sits in the chair next to her. “Did you have something specific you wanted to show me? If not, I am going to drink all your tea quite happily anyway.” Lexa grins.

“Oh, I have ZERO doubt. And I just wanted to catch up.” Luna chuckles in amusement.

“Mmmm… sound good then.” She smiles leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Revelling the sensation of sun beaming on her skin and breathing the fresh air into her lungs. “Is Floukru next then?” She asks casually with eyes still closed.

“Yep.” Luna grins in response hearing a light chuckle from Lexa.

“So, when were you planning on telling us?” Lexa asks curiously peeking over.

“When Amma has a chance to talk to that adorable little ragamuffin so she can make her decision. She’s already been torn in so many directions in her little life. She earned some time that just revolved around her for once.” Luna answers as Lexa grins widely. “Plus, I could tell you guys needed a bit of a break after Sankru. So, I figured I would use this weird ass rule to my advantage and help out everyone involved.” She shrugs.

“Thank you, Lu. It is much appreciated.” Lexa smiles as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Lex…” Luna asks softly.

“Hmmm?” Lexa hums back.

“Umm… Clarke told me about what happened in Sankru.” Luna says quietly as Lexa freezes abruptly in panic. It is quiet for sometime as they both sit just like that. Lexa frozen stiff with eyes closed trying to calm herself and Luna just watching her carefully as she waits patiently.

“Lu… please… don’t make me talk about it…” Lexa whispers so quietly Luna almost misses it. Her heart is left shattered at this unexpected plea and the pit of concern in her stomach grows that much larger. Still she takes a deep breath and continues her task.

“Lex, I learned like day one that I can’t make you do anything.” Luna mutters, rolling her eyes. It has Lexa taking a deep breath of relief and slumping back in her chair.

“I just want you to know… I’m here… when you are ready to talk.” Luna assures seriously.

“Luna. That’s sweet but we both know we have this unspoken rule never to talk about this type of stuff.” Lexa sighs, sipping more on her tea as she pulls her knees up closer to her body.

“We once used to have the same rule about the conclave as well.” Luna rebuttals causing a frown from the younger woman beside her. “Lex, this is WHY I came back to Polis. Because no one else has had to sit in the exact same class you did with that horrible man for most of their lives, like I have. I understand things others won’t. We have known each other for most of our lives. We’ve seen the worst and the best in each other already so many times now. And I know we both hoped this wouldn’t ever be on the radar of issues we had to work through together. But apparently that stupid turd was a well-rounded nomonjoka (motherfucker), because here we are….” Luna sighs in a huff as Lexa smirks in her chair to this. Not saying a word in reply. Though, she does pour herself more tea which Luna takes as a good sign.

“So, whenever you are ready to talk. Tomorrow, 3 weeks, 5 years. I don’t care, Lex. I’m always here when you are ready.” Luna voices with finality as Lexa turns to look at her bigganatblidasis and nods once. 

~~~

It is after dinner that same night that we find Lexa and Clarke seated at the table working on the clock puzzle that Raven created with Irkt. The only reason Clarke is allowed to help AT ALL is because she just finished putting the FINAL edits on the paper Amma kept magically finding more errors in. It was sealed and taken out to the gonas to send off to Trikru only moments ago. Since that moment Lexa had been hovering over Clarke to ensure the puzzle didn’t get knocked over… AGAIN. Because as much as the brunette WANTED to start all over again on this puzzle, she’d rather avoid it. Nann was in her chair sewing, per usual, when a knock came at the door. The elder smiles and gets up knowing who it is before the other two.

“Amma said you wanted to see me?” Aiden asks as Lexa smiles and turns to make her way over to him. Hugging him warmly as Nann walks him into the room. Bringing him over to the Heda’s bed where Lexa’s quilt is placed on top of the furs. Over them are a couple pieces of fabric and clothing that Nann found of Costia’s to use in the blanket.

“Yes, I am planning on making you something special. Lexa and I decided since you are older now you should be able to choose what you want it to look like.” Nann explains. 

“Me? Really?” Aiden asks, stunned.

“Yes, sir.” Nann chuckles.

“But I thought you were doing one for Elisae?” Aiden asks confused.

“Yes. I am. But you see. Her’s requires us to be… quick on its completion so we should be done with it shortly. Yours we plan to take the normal amount of time to create.” Nann explains patiently as he nods in understanding.

“I am assuming you have heard by now of our plan to make each of you a bed of your very own right?” Lexa questions as the boy nods excitedly.

“Is it true they will be like having our own mini rooms?” Aiden exhales with glee.

“Would you like to see a sketch of them?” Clarke hums as he nods fanatically.

“You have to promise not to tell any of the others.” Lexa tests as the boy agrees so fast it has them chuckling.

“Fair enough,” Clarke nods as she grabs the sketchbook beside the bedside table and flips pages until she gets to the plan. Describing meticulously for him each detail in her sketch. “This allows each of you kids to decide how you want YOUR space decorated. From the blanket, to what you ask me to paint on the ceiling and walls inside your cubby-bed. Literally, everything in there is up to you.” Clarke tells the boy who has his jaw on the floor now.

“Everything else in the rooms will be done in the same manner. Allowed to be taken out or put back when not in use. The beds can be taken out to congregate together like we know you like. Or left in your cubby to sleep peacefully in your own little safe space. The choice will be yours.” Lexa finishes as Aiden all but erupts in excitement. 

“And… when I was gathering clothes from Lexa and Clarke to use for Elisae’s blankie. I happened to find something I think you might be interested in.” Nann smiles as she shows him the clothing on the bed. Aiden freezes and his eyes widen in shock. A quick inhale is heard as he just stares at it like it might disappear on him.

“Is… is that… is it really?” Aiden stammers quietly not taking his eyes off it.

“Yes. They are Costia’s clothes. The pieces over there are the ones I had left over from when I added to Lexa’s blanket here.” Nann explains pointing them out to him on the blanket.

“You kept them… for me?” Aiden whispers emotionally as he turns teary eyes at Nann.

“Of course, my dear. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to use them.” She smiles tenderly as she cups his cheek.

“Aiden, we have intended to extend the Komfoni tradition she used for me onto you.” Lexa explains softly. ”You see this right here?” Lexa voices softly, outlining the old natblida blanket inside her now larger blanket. “That used to be on my bed as a natblida.” She explains to him. Aiden nods silently as tears begin to fall from his eyes just as Lexa’s own eyes begin to water. Pulling the boy to her in a tight hug, resting her hand on the back of his head as soft sobs are heard. Stealing kisses on the top of his head as her tears fall down her face. Nann smiles in understanding and reaches over to pull both of them to her. Clarke is vicariously crying now and just walks over to bear hug everyone. It has Lexa and Aiden looking over at Clarke in amusement before erupting in wet chuckles.

“Now I know you have your own family still in Trikru, Aiden. But when you first arrived in Polis, Costia was who you ended up bonding with immediately. Just like Elisae did with Lexa when she arrived. And what Lexa did with her aunt Andrea.” Nann hums over them. “When Lexa’s Nomon died in childbirth, she was a little over one winter. Andrea was Heda at the time and brought me a bunch of her twin sister’s clothes. She was the one who orignially requested I make them into a baby blanket for Lexa. She didn’t want little Lexa to ever forget her Nomon and Andrea’s best friend. As you know, Lexa was shortly after sent here to Polis to Andrea. It was only a little while after that we received word of her Nontu’s passing. That was when I wrote Indra and asked her to send me some of his clothes as well. That is when I added to it for a toddler quilt to fit on her little toddler bed.” The elder informs the boy as it suddenly clicks.

“You kept adding to it ever since.” He gasps in understanding.

“Sha, after her Nomi Andrea, I added to it so it fit on her Natblida bed. After Costia I added to it again to fit all of this. With the scraps I had of the others I have kept all these years of course.” She hums gesturing to the bed behind her. “Now, Lexa’s blanket was catered to the owner of the fabric. Therefore, I did intricate patterns with the VERY different types of fabric I was given. The one I did for Clarke is over here.” She voices, pulling the blanket over to him. “She favors a certain type of fabric. So, I was able to play with it to make an image that was special to her.” She smiles.

“We didn’t have flowers up in space. They were not considered essential to survival. So, my dad always said it was the first thing we would grow when we got down to earth. It was our little secret I didn’t tell anyone about. Even after he died a year before I came down here. Nann just happened to make it without understanding what it meant to me.” Clarke smiles as he grins at her.

“Coooolll...” He exhales.

“Elisae’s right now is really just a baby blanket to comfort her when we are gone. With her Nontus it will be a little toddler blankey. Not big enough for her big girl bed that is being constructed so I plan on making a purple one for her bed since we ALLL know her obsession with that color.” Nann smirks.

“FROGS!” Aiden exclaims before the elder can even ASK and it has all of them cackling so fast.

“Mmmm… we had a suspicion you might say that. So, Clarke, Agnes and I put our heads together” Nann smirks as Clarke flips a couple pages in her sketchbook and hands it to Nann. “She drew an outline of a frog we can use and arrange it however we want together.” She smiles as the boy nods excitedly.

“REALLY?!” He exhales with HUGE eyes.

“Yep. All of us together. Then Agnes and I can start to work on it. You can even stop by to help if you would like.” Nann hums with a grin. “I didn’t want you to think I forgot about you, my strikroukaskat (little frog boy).” Nann hums sweetly cupping his face and kissing his forehead. 

Clarke, Aiden, Nann, and Lexa all spend the rest of the night until tuck-in time crawling around the floor. Arranging and rearranging pieces of fabric on the white blanket Nann is using to measure the size. Clarke is sketching everything Aiden approves of meticulously to create a sort of blueprint for the elders to work with. Even crawls over to help arrange if she finds a particularly fun design in the middle of their arrangements. By the time they are walking Aiden back down to tuck in Elisae they are able to finish his desired design for Komfoni and Agnus. The elder leaves with them to walk up to Agnus to show her the final details Clarke sketched for them. Even rolling up the blanket with all the pieces to show her the arrangement on the floor of their workshop. 

~~~

As the two walks in the door from tucking in Elisae that night, Clarke grins seeing their suite is empty. Without saying a word she pulls her wife to her as the door softly closes behind them. Wrapping her wife up in a hug warmly and not letting go. Clarke knows Lexa needs this. She can feel it in her very bones. Emotions within Lexa had been increasing since coming home from Sankru. She knows her wife is struggling and still feels overwhelmed with the steady rush of emotions that have been flooding both of them. And while Lexa is incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to helping Clarke. She knows fair well that her wife has never had to deal with any of these emotions before. All of this is completely new territory. The kind Lexa had been taught against ever residing in for most of her life. If anything, Clarke knows damn well she’d been trained to be opposite of ANY of these feelings swarming inside her. And to be honest, it makes Clarke respect and love her that much more. For her strength and devotion to them. To their relationship. Despite being taught against it for SO long.

When her wife sinks into her arms. Whole heartedly just falls into them. Letting the weight of her stress begin to slowly fall away as she relaxes into her Clarke’s arms. Slowly Clarke begins to sway with her wife in her arms around their candle lit room. Pale hands holding her tan counterpart like she is the most fragile thing in all existence. Adeptly these hands begin to unweave those chestnut braids as they sway. Running fingers through the intricate braids and ties as she continues her work steadily. Continuing their sway right into the bathroom where she lays the strands on the counter. Allowing her wife to begin her normal bedtime routine, she knew her wife found it soothing and relaxing. The simple ability to wash off the day from her face and work through a brush in her curly locks. Brushing her teeth and making her way to the closet to change. It is a routine that Clarke happily indulges each night knowing the benefit that comes with it for Lexa.

So, while Lexa does this, Clarke unbraids her own hair and walks to their closet. Gathering both of their gowns, Clarke walks to Lexa’s side of the bed to set hers down at the foot of their huge bed. Pulling the curtains closed as she walks to her own side to do the same for her own gown. Turning down their furs for them to climb in easily before making her way back to the closet, the blue eyes watch her wife brush through her hair. Clarke has this routine memorized meticulously by now. Knowing how much time it takes for Lexa to work through each part of her routine. When she arrives in their closet, Clarke begins to finally ready herself for bed. Undressing herself and pulling on her robe with nothing underneath. Then. She waits. For those soft footsteps to make their way into their closet. Clarke smiles and pulls her wife to her. With the utmost delicacy she undresses Lexa. Piece by piece. Putting them in the dirty clothes basket or folded on the counter like her wife likes. The gesture has tears coming from Lexa’s eyes already. How much care her wife has taken to know her and her preferences like this. Leaving Lexa bare as the day she was born before clothes are even fully removed. Clarke just smiles and kisses the tears away with nothing but love in her eyes. Continuing to undress her bride and tenderly working on her robe. Pale hands tying it closed and picking Lexa up bridal style. Allowing her to bury her face into her robe safely like Clarke knows she likes. The blonde walks them to their room and softly closes the door behind them.

They have discussed this since Elisae. Not locking their doors to ALWAYS give her and her sibs access if they need it at any time. Plus that tiny girl had already all but stolen both of their hearts anyway. They had devoted almost every waking hour to worrying, spoiling, and caring for that one like she deserved to be since she was born. Like both wished they could have done the entire time, without Titus in the mix. Clarke and Lexa could FEEL just how much that toddler needs them right now. In the way, she slept between both of them when she snuck into their room. Pulling Clarke to her just as much as Lexa. Needing to feel surrounded and safe by both of her Nomons. It was common for Clarke to even scoot over in her sleep now. Waking up hugging Lexa with a tiny toddler suckling her wife happily between them. It was in the way she ran to them every so often to make sure they were both still there still. Neither missed the panic in her eyes each time she looked for them either. Every time they hugged, kissed, and listened to her. Stopping everything they were doing to ensure she felt loved, wanted, and cherished. It was something both could see quickly paying off already, for that matter. In the way she seemed to slowly go back to her old self. Little by little. Gaining confidence and personality again. It came in waves. They still had a long way to go. But they knew they were both doing the right thing. So, while their doors are not locked, their curtains around their bed are. Shielding them from the eyes of the outside world just for this moment. Holding her most valuable possession on this earth. Right here. Crawling in and pulling the furs over them without question. Delicately untying both robes and allowing skin on skin to soothe the anxiety within her wife. It’s the sigh of contentment that lets Clarke know she was spot on with this suspected treatment helping. The icing on the cake is Clarke folding. Actually, folding both robes meticulous EXACTLY as Lexa does herself. It has the brunette overwhelmed yet again at the love and care of this blonde. So contrary to the emotions still warring inside of her right now. Of weakness and inferiority. Yet here, Clarke is the one submitting herself as the weaker between them. Voluntarily submitting herself out of love for her wife. It is all so unfamiliar. Lexa doesn’t know what to make of it. Any of it if she is honest with herself. Sure, Lexa had dealt with her share of overwhelming anxiety. But the feelings of weakness and inferiority. She’d never felt this as Heda. This was CONTRADICTORY to whom Heda is supposed to be entirely. To what Lexa herself had been taught ALL these years of how to hold herself in this position of authority. What is more, it is her people who MADE this distinction. Lexa had never felt more exposed, embarrassed, and weak, all at once, like this. Her people had singled her out to Clarke. Asking about what Lexa was like in her most intimate moments. It placed Clarke above her in the supposed power role of their relationship. Not the equality Lexa considered they shared.

Clarke feels it all. Everything as it hits her almost as acutely as her wife’s warm skin against her own. and smiles sympathetically at her wife. Pulling her close to her naked skin tenderly.  _ ‘Lex, baby. We are one. You and I are entwined into one being living in two bodies.’  _ Clarke thinks to her wife cradled into her arms.  _ ‘When you are happy. I am happy. When you are sad. I am sad. We are tied to one another, mind, body, and soul.’  _ She assures softly in her head. Tucking a loose strand of curls behind her wife’s ear caringly.  _ ‘I may not have fully grasped this at first. Not at our wedding. Nor the many times you and Nann patiently explained this to me. But there is one thing I know with certainty, Lex. And that is when those drunk teenagers talked lewdly about you. The light of my life and my world. My saving grace. My one true love. Degrading you like that in attempts to make you powerless. Just a piece of meat for their pleasure to use. This concept clicked for me without any hesitation. Instantly, just like that. I felt it as if they were saying it directly about me. Because I knew, they were. Whether those kids understood it or not at the time. We are entwined, to insult you is an insult to me.’  _ Clarke comforts, holding her wife’s head as she burrows into the space between her shoulder and neck. It was her comfort spot to hide in and Clarke adored it.

_ ‘I don’t…. I don’t understand why I feel like this… I just…’ _ Lexa thinks frustratedly.

_ ‘I wouldn’t expect you to, my love. You are Heda. The ONLY thing that tops you is the reappearance of Wanheda. A feat that hadn’t been done in decades before I came. It was something you could have NEVER thought of preparing for.’ _ Clarke assures, kissing her wife’s head as she continues to burrow.  _ ‘Hey, you remember what you and Nann explained to me when I first tried to draw that naked picture of you at Orlan’s treehouse?’ _ She hums as Lexa smirks up at her curiously with a nod.  _ ‘You told me I was always allowed to see you in your vulnerable naked form because I was to be YOUR EVENTUAL EQUAL. Wanheda. Your intended entwined. So much so that we rode side by side when we entered the city on my ‘return’ to Polis. A sign of EQUALITY between us. And when I took you as my bride, my soulmate in this life and the next. We vowed to share everything we were and had with one another. We are EQUALS, baby. _ ’ Clarke explains delicately for her wife in her arms. Watery green eyes falter a bit before looking up at their blue counterparts. Those pale hands just hold that tan face tenderly and kisses both tear streaked cheeks with the utmost devotion. 

~~~

“Nakie ‘Nuggles!” Elisae whispers with glee. It is right in that time of night where the world is still dark and morning is still far off in the distance. Both Hedas are abruptly yanked from sleep in the pitch-black night thanks to this excited little voice. Not to mention a certain adorable toddler that came with it currently celebrating her discovery of both her Nomons being naked in bed together. Smirks work on both Hedas faces overhearing clothes hit the floor at random soon after. The toddler crawls right over to squeeze her little self between them as Lexa pulls the strikon (little one) under the covers with her. Clarke unbuttons the blankey to put over top of Elisae under the furs, right next to her skin as she prefers. Both have done this so many times now they don’t even open their eyes anymore. The sigh of happiness from that little girl when she latches on to Lexa is one for the record books. Quiet chuckles escape from both as they scoot closer to the little body between them and quickly falls back to sleep again.

Several LONG hours later, when Nann wakes and quietly opens the Hedas’ door the next morning, she halts her progression in confusion. The strikon step stool is pulled out, little glow ball set down right beside it like always. But those aren’t what made the elder stop in her tracks. Nope… that would be from the tiny toddler pajamas that have been wildly shewn around the room. Frowning Komfoni walks over to the bed to peek in and chuckles softly. There the toddler is snuggled under the furs with the biggest grin on her snoring face while she suckles Lexa and soaks in those ‘nakie nuggles’ with her Nomans. Nann is still smirking as she goes around the room to gather the tiny pajamas. Folding them neatly at the end of the bed next to Lexa’s gown that apparently didn’t get put on last night. Her brows furrow when she finds two tiny white socks but not any underwear. Last night should’ve been the first night the strikon wore her big girl panties to bed and not a diaper. Yet, they were nowhere to be found. Frowning Nann walks to the bed and peels back the furs around the girl. Lastly the elder moves her blankie back to check. The quiet laughter has Lexa peeking a green eye open in curiosity. Nann doesn’t say a word just points in amusement to the panties the girl still has on. It has the groggy brunette rumbling in laughter that the girl REFUSED to part with them even in the midst of naked snuggling she was obviously so excited for. 

“Gunna have to bribe her not to bathe in them now. Mark my words.” Nann smirks quietly as Lexa chortles nodding. Pulling the snoring toddler closer to her as she suckles. This is when blue eyes peak open and grin widely at what she finds.

“I don’t care how old she gets. This is how I am always going to remember her.” Clarke yawns, leaning over to kiss a chubby cheek suckling her wife’s breast before laying back down next to the imp. Lexa smiles and kisses both faces. Happily accepting a mug of tea from Nann as she rests her eyes. Slowly sipping the hot liquid to wake her until dark little eyes begin to flutter open.

“Well good morning, my little rose.” Lexa hums, kissing her cheeks at Elisae yawns around her teat. Snuggling in closer to suckle with a sleepy smile. Nann grins overhearing this and walks to the bed to peek inside at the sleepy imp.

“Did you find something special this morning ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake)?” Komfoni hums with a grin as the toddler nods animatedly.

“Nakie ‘nuggles!” Elisae chirps excitedly as a sleepy rumble erupts from Clarke.

“That’s like your two favorite things all smushed together, huh?” Nann chuckles in amusement.

“Yeahs! I wiked the nakie ‘nuggles wots!” Elisae nods seriously.

“Who would’ve thought…” Komfoni cackles kissing the little girl’s cheeks tenderly.

“Buts I kepts my aspecials undaweah ons!” The toddler assures peeling her blankie down to show Komfoni proudly.

“Are they all dry?” The elder hums reaching for the imp to check.

“Komfoni cans I stills ‘nuggles whens we done?” Elisae checks as the elder and both Hedas chortle.

“Of course, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Komfoni assures, as the girl relaxes against her. Lexa is handing Clarke her tea as she sits up in the bed beside her naked wife when a loud cheer erupts in their room. Both eyes look up just in time to catch a glimpse of a tiny naked streak launching herself onto their bed. Nann cackles and stands to help lift the naked little body onto the bed. Currently attempting to pull herself up the footboard with one leg thrown over and everything. The second her feet touch those furs she’s off.

“I DWY!!! I DWY!!” Elisae cheers dancing to them wobbly on the bed. Both Hedas instantly celebrate with the toddler without question. Proud of her big accomplishment and praising the imp as she beams at them. Wiggling between them again to get comfy under the furs. Did both of the Hedas purposely scoot closer together JUST so the imp would do this? Of course, it is cute as hell when she wiggles her little body between them until they make room for her. The toddler happily latches on to suckle her Nomon Heda again as Clarke and Lexa continue to love on the little one. Stealing kisses and letting her snuggle as long as she wants while they drink their tea.

“Nomon?” Elisae asks quietly after a while.

“Mmmhmmm…” Lexa hums sweetly as she sips her tea and glances down at the little one.

“If I goes wifs yous to sees dha mewmaids… we comed back wight?” Elisae whimpers as Nann turns immediately to walk to the bed to soothe the little girl. Both tea cups get put down as the Hedas move to do the same as Nann without any hesitation from either.

“Oh, baby girl. Of course, we will come back!” Lexa assures cradling the toddler in her arms as she suckles through the tears escaping.

“We came back last time, didn’t we?” Clarke soothes, wiping the tears away as the toddler nods. Nann comes to sit on the bed and lets them close behind her again. Reaching for that little one to cup her wet chubby cheek tenderly.

“Ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake), do you remember how good of a gona your Komfoni is?” Nann hums.

“Yous dha bestest gonas evahs!” Elisae nods seriously as Clarke smirks over at Nann.

“That is right. And now I train all our best gonas of ALL our clans.” Nann voices softly. “Now when I was your age strikon (little one), the clans were not as peaceful to one another as they are now. There was a lot of fighting and it was dangerous to travel. It was like this for a VERY long time before your Nomon Heda changed that.” She teaches warmly.

“Yous did, Nomon?” Elisae gasps looking up at Lexa with huge watery eyes.

“Yep I united ALL 12 clans into what we call a Coalition.” Lexa explains.

“That is just a big word for all the clans being friends now.” Clarke translates as Lexa smirks at her wife.

“That’s right, now everyone is nice to each other. And it is safe to travel now. A lot more than it used to be. But sometimes people forget it isn’t like it used to be when people travel. They think it is still dangerous like it used to be in the old times.” Nann clarifies gently.

“Wike dha meaned mans?” Elisae sniffles.

“Like him.” Komfoni nods sternly. “And my dear, do you REALLY think I would let all my special girls go ANYWHERE that wasn’t safe?” She hums with a look at the strikon who grins at the elder.

“No’s, Komfoni!” Elisae retorts as the elder nods in approval. 

“And I was planning on staying here since it is Luna’s clan. She stayed behind last time when I went to Sankru. So, it was my turn to stay home this time.” Nann hums tapping her lip as the little toddler lip begins to jut out at the elder. Clarke and Lexa smirk watching her pull that toddler pout SO damn fast on that elder. Having to stifle the laughter as she works her hardest to change the elder’s mind. “But… You know what…I think we just might be able to swing it where I can go too. That way you will feel better leaving Polis for the first time. How’s that?” She smirks as the toddler grins with a resolute nod of approval. “Plus, I think it would help appease your Nomi Amma, Noni Fei and BOTH Nontus in Azgeda too.” Nann chuckles erupting both Hedas into laughter. 

“How many already asked you to come along?” Lexa asks knowingly. 

“Everyone so far. Plus a few maidens.” Nann grins in amusement as Clarke and Lexa fall over each other laughing. 

“Does that make you feel better?” Lexa hums as Elisae settles down into her safely suckling again. 

“Yeahs. I go see dha mermaids. ANDS my Nontus wanted WOTS of picchas!” Elisae informs them as Clarke snorts in laughter.

“They do huh?” Lexa smirks.

“Uh-huhs! Of whats I sees and wearns!” The toddler chirps quoting the letter as Lexa grins at her. Nann goes back to reading the Hedas outfits for training and goes to spread the word to everyone. Elisae is telling her Nomons each detail of the letter her Nomi Amma read to her yesterday. Even about how Yarla explained to her how much fun riding a horse is going to be to get there. It has Clarke and Lexa grinning hearing story after story of all the natblida doing similar things. Explaining all the fishes she will get to see and hyping her up for her FIRST trip out of Polis. They all got to leave Polis to go visit home, but Elisae was a different story. She stayed in Polis because it was never safe to send her home to Azgeda that little. Not with the Azplana (Ice Queen) still in power and needing to nurse without any access to a wetnurse in Azgeda. Now that she was older it allowed their smallest natblida sib to get to experience this too. Though it seemed her sibs understood that the change might be a bit scary at first. Especially with how Elisae kept repeating how many of her biggasibs told her she would be the most safest goufa in all the clans with all the Hedas with her. Explaining each and EVERY one of her sibs advice as the toddler FINALLY allows her Nomons to get dressed…. While being held the entire time. But Lexa considers it a win regardless. Still talking through them putting back on her pajamas to go outside with them. The tiny white socks, the cherished underwear and the adorable as all fuck pajamas with the ‘beary cute’ on the butt. Clarke’s favorite though, is the toddler fro the child is rocking unabashedly. Even more so that Lexa is allowing it with a smirk on her face as she carries the girl to the elevator. Blankie buttoned around her like a cape with the teddy under her arm protectively. Thumb in her mouth laying against her Nomon Heda as they walk. When they reach the bottom floor there is a maiden holding a sippy cup for Nann. It has Clarke snorting at this child who has already got the entire damn tower around that tiny adorable finger. They explain it is to hold her over until breakfast as the toddler cheers excitedly. This is precisely when Luna and Clarke get suspicious of what is in that cup.

“It is an Elisae version of a smoothie. Not the actual thing. Just Amma’s breast milk and some fruit mixed together. Calm the jok down.” Nann mutters in a huff rolling her eyes at the two lunatics.

“Ew… I’m gunna vomit…” Luna mutters in disgust.

“Right behind you.” Clarke frowns.

“Good. Then you both can head right over there for that before you come train. Oh, and wash your mouth out so you don’t smell of death.” Komfoni instructs casually waving to the bathrooms to her left like it isn’t a big deal. Lexa throws her head back and rings out a loud laugh at both their looks of offense shot at the elder. 

While the Hedas are outside training… or holding a little imp cheering on 3 of the four Hedas… The maidens are busy gathering things to pack for the upcoming trip. With that are the activities that Amma has been gathering to occupy a tiny tornado during their travels. Thanks to Lexa’s letter to Indra and Sarai about Elisae, both sent various types of ‘busy books’ that worked for their kids when they were Elisae’s age. The most amusing, by far, are the continual owls that are sent by Larson from the Ice palace since they approved the toddler to go with the Hedas. ALL these carrier owls are carrying various outfits for Elisae that have Amma and the maidens chortling. It has them guessing that he must be waiting for things to be built or arrive at the palace in his decoration endeavors to have that much time to make something for Elisae. That or Larson considered it a bigger need to ensure his baby girl looked adorable when representing the natblida of Polis. There are numerous little rompers and sundresses with matching bloomers underneath. A variety of skirtalls with ruffled undershirts and bloomers to match. Right along with various leggings and tunics. Even some shorts and t-shirts too. Each outfit comes with a matching bow and are all labeled with Elisae’s name. Now with packing underway, Amma sends all she has received so far up to the Hedas quarters. Maiden’s lay the outfits out neatly on the big bed for the Hedas to view. Making up the furs and pulling back the bed curtains to open the massive bed up. Setting out Amma’s note with all of Larson’s for all of them to read as well. To say the Hedas got a kick out of these when they came back in from training would be an understatement. Especially after a certain little toddler insisted on modeling to them IMMEDIATELY. None of them could bathe after training until the fashion show ended since they were her audience. It is proven useful though because Luna and all the other Hedas are able to decide which outfits would work best in Floukru. The Hedas and the tiny tot go back to their routines for the day. Heading down to the orphanage to play with friends, help build rooms, paint, and other various tasks together.

~~~

Clarke is walking down the hall in route to the construction project later that day when she is yanked into a random room. Shrieking shrilly as a hand covers her mouth.

_ ‘Calm down, it's me. _ ’ Lexa thinks as Clarke looks at her wife like she has lost her ever-loving mind.

_ ‘What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!’ _ Clarke screeches back clutching her heart to try and restart it. Lexa grins and pulls her wife to her into a passionate kiss that has the blonde gasping.  _ ‘Momentarily forgiven… continue…’ _ Clarke pants, earning a quiet chuckle from Lexa as she pushes her wife against the wall and begins to kiss down her neck. _ ‘Oh my god… Is this why Briya insisted I use the restroom before we left?’  _ Clarke gapes only earning a smirk from her wife against her skin.  _ ‘Holy shit. Lexa kom Trikru. You totally just ordered your own personal guards to aid you in your first booty call mission.’ _ Clarke smirks in amusement as her wife looks up confused.

‘Booty call?’ Lexa thinks back perplexed to what that could possibly mean.

_ ‘Yes. Your horny little HOTTTTT ass was so TURNED ON for some dirty…. Filthy… sex… with your wife that you got your personal guards to make sure to lead me down THIS SPECIFIC hall…’ _ Clarke thinks walks Lexa back to the opposite wall with her jaw on the floor.  _ ‘… walk RIGHT in front of THIS door… got Briya to make sure I didn’t piss myself when your horny self scared the ever-loving shit out of me in this sex mission of yours?’ _ Clarke watches in amusement as her wife’s face pales in realization.  _ ‘You didn’t actually TELL them what they were doing all of this for did you?’ _ She grins amused.

_ ‘I can never look them in the eyes again…’ _ Lexa thinks mortified as Clarke erupts in laughter. It has the brunette frowning and switching their positions. Yanking her wife’s pants down to her ankles in one quick motion. Clarke stumbles into her wife grinning at her shocked face like a Cheshire cat as she gropes that white naked ass with both hands. Spanking it loudly as Clarke bites her lip in efforts to not scream. It has Lexa smirking wider as she SLOWLY kneels and licks through her wife’s folds. She will get her wife to scream her name, one way or another. Grabbing her ass to pull her wife closer to her mouth.

_ ‘Ffuckkkk…’ _ Clarke thinks gasping as she throws her head back and closes her eyes. Lexa doesn’t say a word as she sucks Clarke’s clit into her mouth and ravishes it repeatedly with her tongue. Iron grip on her ass cheeks as she thoroughly enjoys her wife’s golden laced folds. Lexa grins up at Clarke to lock eyes with her. Tenderly rubbing her ass cheeks while sucking her clit fervently. That jaw drops open so fast in the feeling of pleasure climbing through her. Watching her brunette wife sucking her cunt and quickly determining this is motherfucking hot. Fighting her eyes trying to close just to keep watching that much longer. Through the tingling that begins in her toes and hips chasing Lexa’s masterful mouth. Clarke is already emitting those keening pants that Lexa adores. Thighs tremble as Lexa ups the pace and sneaks a couple fingers into Clarke’s cunt in one go. Slamming right in as Clarke screams her wife’s name loudly and lurches forward in pleasure. Skaigonakru guarding the door outside chuckling and slap coins into various hands of those they bet with on who would be screaming first in there. Clarke is left white knuckling Lexa’s head. Holding on for dear life as she gets sucked and fucked within an inch of her god damn life. Clarke doesn’t even care how loud she is right now. This feels FAR too good for the blonde to honestly care. Screaming out their love for all to hear as her wife makes love to her against the wall of this random storeroom in the basement.

Lexa is left physically holding Clarke upright after sucking and fucking two orgasms from her with in 30 seconds of each other tops. The brunette chuckles smugly holding her wife’s hips as she finds her way back to her body. Still blissed out in her high up there. Tenderly rubbing circles on soft naked skin as she waits. Sneaking kisses to hip bones as she moves up her wife. Holding her upright as she locks lips with her enraptured wife, moaning at tasting herself. Clarke waits until Lexa helps to dress her again. Fixing her pants and underwear meticulously in the most adorableness her blue eyes have witnessed by far.

_ ‘I know what you are doing.’ _ Clarke hums with a smirk as her wife’s hands freeze mid button. Looking up with those wide green panic filled eyes worriedly.  _ ‘Relax, woman. You are literally the HOTTEST person I have honestly ever seen. I still have NO idea how the fuck I managed to talk you into marrying me. But like if you gotta fuck out your frustrations on me. I am ALLLLLLL kinds of here for it.’  _ Clarke grins stupidly as Lexa collapses in laughter into her. Fixing her wife’s clothes and hair before pushing her forward to leave first. The blonde smirks back knowingly at her wife in amusement.

_ ‘Not happening Clarke.’ _ Lexa fires at her wife before she can even ask. Clarke snorts in laughter as Lexa opens the door and shoves her wife outside. Closing the door quickly as loud laughter erupts outside of the room at the stupid satisfied grin all over the blonde’s face. 

~~~

It is while Lexa is sitting in that dark storeroom waiting for Clarke to leave with her guard and the halls to clear that her thoughts invade her mind. Nervously biting her lip as she allows them to wash over her. Taking account of each in turn as she begins to sort through some of the racing intricacies of her mind. Lexa doesn’t have a clue how long she is in there after Clarke leaves, but it is long enough the hall is largely empty now. Even her guard seems to be scarce. Or at least they are attempting to have her think that to give her a false sense of privacy after her intimate moment with her wife. Naptime had already taken place in the orphanage, and she got to snuggle her girls. It was now time that Elisae played with Taeya in the orphanage until bedtime when she would get bedtime stories and tuck-ins from her Nomon Hedas. After this thought leaves her mind, Lexa’s feet seem to take over for her. Leading right up to Luna’s room where her bigganatblidasis is recording something in her antechamber when she walks in. Head down looking at her shoes, still biting her lip and somber in her thoughts. Luna sighs and sets her notebook down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Come on. I’ll make tea.” Luna sighs, setting down her notebook on the coffee table in front of her and standing up. Lexa just nods without saying a word before turning to shut the door behind her. Shuffling over to the couch to take a seat. Pulling her feet up on the couch to hug her knees comfortingly as she waits. Resting her chin on her knees as she watches Luna prepare the tea, boil the water and cups on the tray. Methodical and relaxing as she works. Coming over, Luna hands a cup to Lexa. Setting the tea tray between them on the coffee table and sits across from Lexa in the chair she was sitting in before. “You are gunna have to like… actually talk. You know that right? I don’t have that creepy mind speaky thing you two have…” Luna hums as she sips her tea. Lexa smirks a crooked smile as she takes her own first sip of the tea. 

“I know. I’m… i’m just not…” Lexa quietly stammers biting her lip again. 

“Relax. It’s just me. I’ve already seen you do more stupid things than I can count… one more isn’t going to tip the scale or anything. Trust me.” Luna mutters, shaking her head. Lexa looks up and frowns at her biggnatblidasis at this which only achieves a triumphant smile.

“I was… well… trying to prove you and Clarke wrong…” Lexa begins quietly. 

“Shocking…” Luna snorts in laughter as Lexa smirks at her. 

“... She confronted me last night. Sweetly of course. Didn’t question it or say a word to why I broke down and cried. Just held me through it until we both fell asleep. Which is why Elisae found us naked by the way.” Lexa smirks. 

“Lost her mind didn’t she?” Luna questions chortling. 

“Oh yea. Declared it her favorite thing ever.” Lexa grins. 

“So what happened just now to get that look all over your face?” Luna interrogates smoothly as she sips more of her tea. 

“I surprised Clarke in a basement storeroom…” Lexa begins as Luna nods. 

“Obviously not to count furniture I take it…” She casually asks her striknatblidasis. 

“Umm… correct…” Lexa whispers as Luna erupts in laughter.

"I’m impressed. Didn’t think you had it in you, to be honest.” Luna chuckles as Lexa groans rolling her green eyes. 

“Well.. there was this moment… when we were leaving… umm.. Where… I couldn’t… I just…” Lexa stammers flushing red as Luna nods. 

“Panicked.” Luna summarizes as Lexa nods still not looking at the Floukru woman. 

“Yeah...” Lexa sighs resting her head in her hands. “It was so stupid. It took me so long to figure out why. I just sat there for who knows how long until I finally came up here.” She admits. 

“I’m not surprised, Lex.” Luna offers sympathetically as green eyes look up to the dark brown. “With what those kids said in Sankru, Lex. I knew it was bound to trigger an old Titus wound inside you. Especially with how you bottled and tried SO hard at everything back then.” She explains as the green eyes drop to the floor again in thought. “Being Heda was personal for you. What Titus said you took MUCH different than I did.” She voices as Lexa smirks in amusement. 

“Well yea… you and Lucas did the opposite just to piss him off half the time.” Lexa chortles rolling her eyes. 

“Which somehow only ended up impressing him for reasons BEYOND me.” Luna mutters, throwing her hands up. “Well.. minus the sex thing. He was FURIOUS about that.” She grins. Lexa looks over and raises her eyebrows at her natblidasis. “Remember that fling I had with the guard….” Luna smirks as the memory hits her. 

“No… he didn’t…” Lexa gasps as Luna nods with a chuckle. 

“Walked right in on us… RIGHT in the middle of me scream and everything.” Luna huffs, shaking her head. “Talk about an orgasm killer man…” She mutters frowning. Lexa throws her head back and laughs loudly hearing this. 

“Keryons…” Lexa cackles as Luna nods.

“The amount of tea I had to drink so he could ensure I wouldn’t get pregnant after that was ridiculous. Not to mention the lecture about purity I had to endure.” Luna frowns which only causes more laughter from Lexa. “But it was what happened after that really solidified what I thought about Titus. You remember that?” She asks as Lexa nods.

“Hard to forget.” Lexa whispers.

“I was still his favored Natblida to win the conclave. It did nothing to sway him. That was the point that I realized that my worth wasn’t measured by what others thought about me. It was measured by what I thought of myself.” Luna enlightens as Lexa sighs.

“But I am Heda, Lu. I can’t just… not care!” she protests frustratedly.

“Can you control what others think?” Luna questions.

“Technically…” Lexa argues.

“Is what other people think in your direct realm of control?” Luna rewords sternly looking at her striknatblidasis knowingly.

“No… it’s not.” Lexa concedes reluctantly.

“What are the things that Komfoni taught us are in our direct realm of control?” Luna coaches with eyebrows raised.

“My thoughts, my behaviors and my actions.” Lexa states without hesitation.

“Yes. That is all you can control. Titus brainwashed you with fear Lex. It is no different than what he did with Elisae. He used fear to control us and sought out all our individual weaknesses. That is why he didn’t do that with me. He gave me the favor I didn’t want. Worked so hard to lose so I felt powerless to him.” Luna explains as Lexa meets her eyes. “What he did was joken (fucking) sick, Lexa. You and I know it. You deserve the BEST with Clarke. To be HAPPY. REALLY happy with all you’ve been through. To have AS MANY loud ass orgasms you want without caring who overhears. Because it doesn’t matter what they think. What matters is you love your wife and she loves you back.” Luna voices seriously.

“Okay…” Lexa sighs heavily.

“We good now?” Luna asks as Lexa nods. “Good. Then help me clean and pack before Frela throws a fit.” Luna whispers in panic as Lexa throws her head back with a loud cackle. Getting unceremoniously dragged off the couch and to Luna’s closet without any sort of delay. 

~~~

Elisae is tucked in downstairs in the orphanage just like normal. Although, they do prepare her for what is to come in the morning. Explaining they will be leaving before she wakes up and let her sleep snuggled with her Nomon Heda as long as she wants. This all but sells this plan to the toddler… well until they inform her of a little detail of the plan they’ve been hesitant to mention until now. Which means Komfoni is the one unanimously voted to break the news with three anxious Hedas looking at them. Right along with a fisa rolling her eyes at them in amusement.

“Okay, my sweet strikashbluma (little snowflake),” Nann hums. “I know you have gotten used to wearing your big girl panties all the time now. But we will need to put you in a diaper tomorrow when we are traveling because we might not be able to stop all the time for you to tinkles.” Komfoni gently reveals.

“But I bid dirls!” Elisae pouts. This is when Clarke jumps in before either Nann, Luna or Lexa can get a single breath in. Why? Oh she saw this coming a mile away.

“Yes, you are a big girl! And you know what? I even have to wear my special Nanna underwear when we are on horses.” Clarke hums casually as Elisae looks at her in wonder.

“Weawy?” Elisae gasps.

“Yep. But you see Luna and your Nomon Heda over there? They don’t have to wear them because they are natblida (nightblood). And that gives them SUPER tinkle powers. But I am not a natblida so I still have to wear my tinkle protection.” Clarke explains casually as Nann stifles a snort of laughter right along with Lexa.

“I natblida!” Elisae chirps pointing to her chest.

“Yep. But you are still a striknatblidas (little nightblood). So, you have to wait until you have a chance to grow BIG and strong like your Nomon Heda and your Luna.” Clarke instructs as Elisae exhales with a nod of awe.

“Ands eated my veggies?” Elisae asks with HUGE eyes.

“Yep. And those.” Clarke chuckles. With that the strikon happily accepts the diaper with ZERO fight like anticipated. It has Lexa and Nann looking at Clarke impressed as she grins smugly at them. Meanwhile, Luna has stood there looking absolutely gobsmacked… the ENTIRE damn time. Through them informing her they will change her into a diaper before they leave when the toddler is still FAST asleep. Warning her not to be alarmed if she wakes up in a diaper, that is it ONLY for when they travel. It is a FULL 4 minutes later that Luna FINALLY leans over to smack Lexa.

“Cooooll… I didn’t know we had tinkle powers!” Luna whispers frantically in the most excited voice any of them have ever heard her voice before. It has all of them instantaneously turning to smirk at her in amusement. None of them have the heart to correct her, especially not in front of Elisae whom they are still attempting to ensure isn’t upset over the whole diaper situation. So, they just leave it be and finish tucking her in for the night like usual. All their bags are packed and ready to go by time they come down to get her in the next morning. Amma already worked with Komfoni and the maidens to pack two of Larson’s outfits for Elisae to pick out when she wakes. 

In fact, an entire saddlebag on Lexa’s horse is solely devoted to the toddler. Diapers and her change of clothes are neatly packed in. There is a cute coloring tin that holds crayons, coloring sheets and activity worksheets for Elisae to use. The tin even works as a little lap desk for her to color on while in the saddle. Little clips Fei soldered on hold the paper still so it won’t blow away as she colors. There are even hinges on the lid so she can just flip it open without losing it on the trail. Something Amma pointed out quickly and Fei fixed in agreement to this occurring. There is even a stack of activity books she recognizes from Indra and Sarai. Right along with a hefty amount of snacks, bottles of breast milk and juice for the imp. It has Lexa smirking at the sheer amount of supplies that comes with the child still in pajamas and snoring strapped to her chest.

Clarke made it a solid mile out of Polis before declaring naptime and handed her horse over to Catlea so she could nap on Nanna. They figured out quickly that with 40% of their party now snoring it allowed the progress of travel to speed up exponentially. Plus, skaigonakru got a huge kick out of Wanheda, THE commander of death snoring on their leader. It had Lexa smirking knowing Clarke didn’t give one single fuck about this. She knew that ALL Clarke cared about in this moment was sleep. She wife was NOT a morning person and would do almost ANYTHING to get around it. Komfoni was impressed the child made it out of Polis. She wouldn’t put it past the blonde to expect to be snoring before they even walked out of the Polis gates. 

Luna pushes them hard while Clarke and Elisae snore, anxious to get as far as they can before either wake. Their first stop is when Clarke finally wakes a couple hours later. This allows the horses to take a breather and drink from the cool stream nearby while the blonde pees. Breakfast snacks are passed around as everyone climbs back onto horses and in position to get going again. Normally, Elisae would be awake by now but Lexa suspects the rocking motion of being on a horse might be helping keep the toddler asleep. That or she is just happy to be against Lexa so snuggly like this. Though, they did say she could sleep AS LONG as she wanted against Lexa so that is EXACTLY what they do. It is almost 9am when the bundle starts to wiggle against her.

“Good morning my little rose.” Lexa hums down sweetly kissing her little forehead.

“We’s ons dha horseys?” Elisae groggily yawns.

“Yep. We are on the horses.” Lexa smirks as Nann grins peeking over their way.

“I do believe I spotted my girls packing a special bottle of someone’s favorite morning milk before we left, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Komfoni hums as a little muffled gasp is heard from Lexa’s chest. The brunette chuckles as she reaches in the saddlebag for it. Elisae sighs happily as she lays against her Nomon Heda’s chest all comfy drinking her breakfast smoothie. This also conveniently allowed their party to keep traveling down the trail as the imp soaks in those morning Nomon snuggles and eats her special breakfast treat. 

~~~

“Komfoni… I needed to potty’s.” Elisae finally chirps on her second bag of fruit.

“You can use your diaper, remember?” Lexa hums kissing her forehead. Even the brunette had to admit they made it longer than she thought they would.

“Buts I needs to poo-poo!” Elisae whines as Lexa’s eyes widen and the party SCREECHES to an abrupt halt. Tan hands thrust the toddler to Komfoni so fast it has the child and the elder both laughing. 

“Oh good. I’ve been wanting to see if I can shoot pee at people with my super powers!” Luna breathes gleefully, sliding off her horse and running into the woods. 

“Keryons (spirits), I hope not.” Komfoni mutters in a huff as she carries the giggling toddler to the woods with Clarke. Lexa honestly thought it was a bit odd at JUST how excited her wife was to teach ANYONE how to poop in the woods. But since this meant the brunette got out of that job she considered it a win regardless. Turning to arrange help lead the horses to a nearby stream to get a drink while their party takes a potty break.

“You know Heda, any other child who was forced to be strapped to their Nomon would’ve thrown at least a couple large fits by now in protest. Yet I am fairly sure that strikon is having the time of her life.” Jokull chuckles in amusement as Lexa smirks. 

“Oh yea… mine HATED that strapped to Nomon rides at her age.” Catlea laughs above them. 

“Mine love it but fight over what position they get.” Briya shrugs as all of them turn to look at her up in the trees. “One in the front, one in the back. Then my homon gets the other two as well. If we are lucky we get at least one who is happy with their position. That way we only have three who are pissed.” She smirks. 

“Man you instantly make me feel better about my kids.” Catlea chortles, slapping Briya on the back as Jokull chortles with Lexa below them. 

“Briya, I am surprised you could come on this trip with your four clingers.” Lexa calls as the woman snorts above them. 

“Catlea’s houmon, Taln, and my houmon Wilm, combine households when we leave like this. Each kid gets a buddy to hang with and the littlest gets a Nontu of her choosing. So everyone is happy.” Briya explains.

“Seriously, there are ZERO rules when we are gone. It's horrific each time we return but the kids have a blast.” Catlea chuckles as Jokull roars in laughter.

“They feed them right?” Jokull checks in amusement.

“They ensure the strikons have eaten. I leave breast milk and Amma will be making sure they are full when they are dropped off at preschool as well. She feeds them two out of their three meals anyway. Plus, they get cranky and LOUD when you don’t. Trust me, that will be their FIRST priority to shut them up.” Briya laughs.

“Coup told me once he ate peanut butter for dinner one night when we were at the treehouses with the Hedas.” Catlea smirks, erupting the entire party into loud laughter.

“What’d Taln say?” Briya chuckles curiously.

“To stop freaking out because he gave the boy a few berries and a roll with it so it was a meal.” Catlea huffs rolling her eyes as several skaigonakru fall out of trees they are laughing so hard now. 

“That was a very wise choice to stop my dear. That would have been a doozy to clean up.” Nann hums as she walks out of the forest with Elisae.

“Nomons Heda, I gots to digs a holes to’s poo-poos in!” Elisae cheers as Lexa attempts to look proud without gagging.

_ ‘Seriously… Lex… I didn’t know kids could poop out something THAT big. I swear it was bigger than her! It was incredible!’ _ Clarke rushes gleefully as she makes her way out of the foliage.

_ ‘Clarke…’ _ Lexa interrupts as she helps Komfoni change Elisae from pajamas.

_ ‘Hmmm?’ _ Clarke hums casually smirking at the now naked toddler dancing around them in the middle of the forest.

_ ‘Shof op (shut up).’ _ Lexa growls as she works to dig to find the two options Amma sent in the saddlebag. There is a quiet chuckle from the blonde but other than that nothing more. 

A frilly short sleeve tunic with comfy leggings gets chosen for the outfit of the day. Announcing she wanted to ‘matched her Nomons’ causing everyone to chuckle. Komfoni lays down a towel on the forest floor to diaper that little naked butt. It has the skaigonakru looking impressed at just how quick the elder is at dressing a wiggly toddler. Well… everyone but Catlea and Briya that is. They are both taking notes to use on their brood at home. What REALLY gets them is when Komfoni pulls out the hair supplies to do her ‘special Komfooni ponytails’ as requested. Sprinkling a bit of water on her hands to help smooth out the tresses, rubbing in some hair oil and finally beginning to brush out the ringlets gently. Twisting the hair half up in her twist braids until a tight little half ponytail is formed. Quickly securing it with a leather tie Lexa is holding out for her and clipping in the bow from her Nontu Larson. Of course, this means Elisae has to model the outfit for all the skaigonakru as the Hedas pack up everything so they can get going again. She has the group oooh’ing and ahhh’ing as she turns and shows them the ruffles on her tunic. Clarke is in stitches watching her and nudges her wife to show her. Lexa chortles and rolls her eyes at the strikon completely in her element. 

Lexa tunes back in as Komfoni is explaining how Catlea’s youngest came to ask if she could be sure to send Ani Briya (aunt Briya) with his Nomon on their missions so they could have Nontus time with their cousins. It has Briya and Catlea chortling. Various forms of ‘I told you so’ go off at their kids thinking their families are somehow related. More laughter gets sounded off as Nann reveals it is when she innocently asked why the boy liked these Nontus times so much that he spilled the beans on what dinner entailed. All within earshot of her maidens, who looked absolutely horrified overhearing ALL of it. Even Komfoni is chortling when she reveals that there was already a running sign up sheet going by time she made it down to the kitchens after speaking to the boy.

“KOMFONI! I NEED HELP!” Luna interrupts with a shrill screech from the forest. Lexa and Clarke look at each other confused. The elder just huffs and pulls a sac from her side bag. Marching right into the woods without missing a beat almost like she TOTALLY saw this one coming. By the time they FINALLY get moving again, Elisae is already on her second picture to her Nontus and Luna is on her second pair of pants. It is safe to say that Jokull was absolutely correct about Elisae enjoying this extra Nomon time. That would be evident by the HUGE smile on her face the entire ride. Even when strapped to Lexa’s chest during naptime, blankey pulled out to lay on Lexa’s chest snuggly. Thumb in her mouth and bear under her arm with that HUGE grin plastered on her tiny face. It has Nann chortling quietly in amusement at the strikon who just needed some extra love. Lexa somehow managed to convince Elisae to allow the beloved blankie to ride RIGHT next to her in the saddle bag so it wouldn’t lose any of the special Nontus smells on the stinky horse. Clarke honestly didn’t know horses had a smell but she took their word for it because it seemed to work like a charm. Well… except naptime. But like that was a given. Still, Lexa made sure to put it high enough in the saddle bag the toddler could feel it when she needed to. Catching her a few times feeling it a bit before going back to coloring happily. The cutest thing… well according to Clarke that is, was when Lexa read the Paddington book when nap time approached. Somehow able to still hold the reins while doing so. Just because Lexa KNEW that little girl would LOVE it and needed the routine. Reading one story like she said and sang the ‘nye-nye’ song as the toddler requested until soft little snores started to come from that little mouth. 

With this special naptime came the ability to pick up the pace of travel again. Luna pushes the horses as hard as the skaigonakru lets her. Everyone knows the Floukru woman is anxious to get home and show them her clan. Clarke spent most of the time taking mental pictures to draw or sketch later. Sometimes even quickly grabbing her sketchbook. Sketching just enough to ensure she’d remember where to pick it back up and shoved it away again. Lexa smirked each time Clarke managed to do this. I mean who sketches while on the back of a galloping horse? That’d be her weird wife. Only Clarke could manage to figure that one out. Lexa swore Clarke couldn’t ever do any solitary activity at a time unless it was painting. It was impossible for Clarke. It was like an itch constantly she needed to scratch at random. It was a quirk that Lexa has since found endlessly entertaining and adorable. Especially with how Clarke insisted to Lexa that they don’t stop to let her sketch. Even for a little bit. Clarke insisted that she was fine each time and voiced Luna was FAR too excited to ruin her glee. Clarke just couldn’t do that to her. So she just snuck a sketch here and there. This enabled them to make great headway the entire naptime. Elisae even allows them to continue this pace after she wakes. Happily taking her snack still strapped to Lexa. Giggling wildly at the bouncing from the horses galloping. It has everyone in stitches at her belly laughs at the ‘fun ride’ and continual cheers for the horsey to ‘does fasters.’ Having zero fear while strapped to her Nomon Heda whatsoever it seemed. 

8 pictures to Nontus, 4 activity sheets and 2 activity books later, a break in the forest FINALLY gives them their first glimpse of the ocean.

“DATS A BID BAFS!” Elisae screeches in shocked wonder the second the ocean comes into her view. Producing loud snorts of laughter in its wake from everyone in their party. Well… minus Clarke. She is left speechless it seems with her jaw back on the trail a few miles back. Every new detail the toddler finds earns a SHRILL squeal of delight. Announcing for everyone what she found. Clarke… is still gaping in shock SILENTLY. Unable to say or even mutter a single noise in her state. It has Komfoni by this point is a bit afraid the child had a stroke. She hadn’t said a damn work since the ocean came into view. SILENT for a solid 20 minutes as they road in closer. It had to be the FIRST time the blonde managed to do this in her odd little life. Komfoni is almost certain by this. The second they hit sand Clarke slides off the horse and gasps in wonder at the feel of the sand. So much like Sankru but… different somehow. Crouching to feeling it with wide eyes of wonder as Luna grins right along with Lexa.

“Whys it woud?” Elisae asks curiously as they finally get a little closer to watch the waves and Nomon Wanheda temporarily lose her mind.

“That’s the waves crashing in on the shore.” Luna smiles sliding off her horse to light the signal for a boat to pick them up. It takes 10 solid minutes before a shrill scream of glee BURSTS out the blonde figure racing up and down the shore. So abrupt in nature it scared the living shit out of the poor toddler who is now fixed to Lexa’s face. Komfoni is snorting in hysterical laughter at the odd thing waving her arms frantically while dancing in her excitement. Continuing to touch the waves just to be sure it was real. Then promptly dancing in glee when she discovers EACH TIME that it is indeed real.

“Dats was scaries!” Elisae exhales, as Lexa smirks at her.

“Nomon Wanheda hasn’t ever seen the ocean before, remember?” Lexa hums nodding to where her wife is now flinging shoes and socks like hotcakes. Skaigonakru are chortling and going to gather them. Dusting off sand and holding them for when she will need to put them back on. The second her bare foot hits sand another loud squeal of delight burst out of her. Looking at her wife in sheer awe as Komfoni about falls over in laughter. They let the blonde celebrate in her weird way all she wants up and down the shore. Flinging sand fucking everywhere in the process. All while Luna, Komfoni and the kru work to unstrap the saddlebags. Taking the horses up the beach a ways to the nearby stable that Floukru provides for those visiting, as Luna explains. A kind old stable hand greets them warmly and his family happily comes out of their home to help settle the horses for them. When they get back to where Lexa, Clarke and Elisae are, the blonde is still celebrating in an odd lunatic manner. Lexa is seated in the sand with the toddler in her lap happily playing in the sand.

The boat that comes to fetch them is quite a bit bigger than Lexa remembers it EVER being and looks at Luna suspiciously. The only thing the Floukru woman offers is a VERY unhelpful shrug with a smug grin to boot. Multiple sails for speed, an entire kru of its own that immediately begins to prepare the ship to be boarded. They even have a dock for them so they can get on without getting wet. Luna is attempting to excitedly explain the upgrades to the boat that NO ONE understands. Something about two parallel hulls of equal size that are joined together to help provide better stability. The multiple lounge spaces and a top deck where the captain is driving the boat.

“Ai strikskaifaya (my little star),” Komfoni hums as the blonde continues to race around her like a weird little wind up toy. “Child…. Would you… okay fine… just drink this.” The elder finally mutters holding out some tea that gets downed in one go so the dancing can once again continue.

“Wow… she actually drank it?” Lexa gasps impressed when Nann comes back their way from where the men are loading their bags onto the ship for them.

“Psychotically… but yes…” Nann huffs, shaking her head.

“Nomon Wanhedas WEAWY exciteds abouts dha bafs!” Elisae giggles watching her race up and down the shore.

“Looks like it.” Lexa chortles.

“Alright strikon (little one), you ready for your FIRST boat ride?” Luna asks grinning as the toddler cheers excitedly.

‘Clarke. Come get on the boat.’ Lexa thinks looking back at her crazy wife back there making sand angels.

‘IT’S THE OCEAN! AND SAND!’ Clarke screeches back as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Oh forget it… Jokull will you go fetch our lunatic please.” Lexa sighs as the gona chuckles with a nod. Turning and walking to the blonde to promptly throw her over his shoulder. Still babbling incessantly in outright elation as they go. 

The interior is just as impressive as the exterior. Long comfy couches line tall windows for the people to look out as they sail to Floukru. An entire crew is waiting on their every whim to offer drinks or snacks which the toddler delights in to say the least. That AND Komfoni allowed the diaper to be taken off now they were off the horses. Even letting Elisae choose her own training panties JUST as always as the toddler cheered shrilly. Quiet chuckles from the crew and guards echo at the naked toddler celebrating her ‘big dirl undaweahs.’ Making sure to EACH ONE her name on the waistband and everything before settling down to color with her Nomon Heda. Clarke’s face is fixed to the window… the entire time. Seriously… the child left a face print on the damn glass and everything. 

“You guys are gunna wanna see this.” Luna calls with the BIGGEST grin on her face. Nann, Lexa, Elisae, Clarke and the crew climb up to the top deck to see what she is talking about. Clarke’s blue eyes widen in shock as an island comes into view. They have their entire fucking island all to themselves. It's insane and awesome. People line the shore, some even wading in waving to them as they sail into shore to dock. Cheering so loudly for them Clarke can feel the chants vibrating in her body. 

“Welcome to Floukru.” Luna sighs happily, clapping Clarke and Lexa on the back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What are the things that Komfoni taught us are in our direct realm of control?” Luna coaches with eyebrows raised.  
> “My thoughts, my behaviors and my actions.” Lexa states without hesitation.  
> \-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
> Okay... that concept here is a real thing that I teach quite often to SO MANY people. I like to call this the circle of control. I find that quite a lot of people tend to get frustrated when things don't 'happen' like they want them to. Often times they find it is because they are attempting to control others and getting upset when the results aren't what they expected. Why? It is not in your realm of control. You control : your own thoughts, which influence your feelings and those feelings influence your actions or behavior. THAT is all you can control. Those three things. Your Actions or behavior, or feelings and your thoughts. Anything else like others actions, thoughts or feelings are not in your control, { https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/59/38/dc5938057bea0f1dfbb34a521c1203f4.jpg }. Therefore, it is not worth the energy to concern yourself about. You will continue to get frustrated when it doesn't work like you want it to. This also goes for when you try to control what others THINK about you, just as Lexa is here. You cannot control what others think. You can try, but in the end it is their choice not yours. It isn't worth the effort.
> 
> Furthermore, your self worth is determined BY YOU and YOU alone. Not others. It is your worth not theirs. Your self-worth is a value that is defined by you, and only you. The actions you take, the thoughts you share, the feelings you display to others and most importantly, the value you HOLD in yourself. 
> 
> { https://patch.com/pennsylvania/horsham/your-self-worth-not-measured-opinions-others }
> 
> So... with that I will let you leave comments on questions or what you thought of this chapter. I want to give a shout out to Ash-y and Dragonicious for the support and words of encouragement this week when my family was having a hard time. For helping me with ideas and to dragon for the badass editing skills. Feel free to Join us on discord if you want to chat more. { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }.
> 
> Take care of one another and be kind! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	62. Let it Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62!!! Okay... I had WAY TOO much fun creating the Floukru islanders in this one. Like guys. You don't even know. And while I haven't got a whole lot to say in this note because all my mental energy went into the content in the chapter. Seriously, I had the choice of waiting another day to post so I could rest my brain and allow an author end and beginning note to be written. Or just post the damn thing already. I... obviously picked option B here. Why? Grief is different for each person but for me personally, I have found that mental exhaustion is really one of the big ways it tends to effect me. It reduces my brain function and makes it THAT much harder to reach my normal level of brain functioning than usual. Don't ask me why. My brain is not normal and decides what the hell it wants to do on its own accord. Seriously I've learned to just go along with it by now. Therefore, this chapter is largely light, bubbly or fluffy goodness simply because that is what I really wanted it to have. This is my personal escape and you guys are literally just reading the after effects. It's weird. I know. But apparently all of you are fine with this so whatever. 
> 
> Before I let you read this, I do really quickly want to give a shout out to Dragonicous and AshyC for helping out. The editing, reading through content and letting me talk out ideas so I could form mentally where I wanted to go with things was BEYOND amazing. Seriously. I don't know how I did this without so many amazing people helping and supporting me. From Discord chats {https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G} with readers commenting their love to this story, each other and various other randomness. To the comments on here that encourage me and loving this story. Each one of you means SOOOOO much to me. I hope all of you know that! <3
> 
> ALRIGHTY!!! Read away my peeeps!!!

Floukru is by far one of the most beautiful and most strangest places Clarke had EVER seen in her life. Their island is gorgeous, secluded and wild. Like their own little personal oasis away from the rest of the world. Luna assures it used to be a place people went to vacation, but that most of it was destroyed in the bombs or rotted away with time. Before Clarke even stepped off the boat, she is given a lecture from her wife about Floukru. Seriously, Clarke is pretty sure Lexa just summarized the entire Coalition section on this clan in like 2 minutes flat. Explaining Floukru are the clans’ free-thinkers. Valuing connection to one another and nature. The biggest thing Clarke gets from Floukru is how chill and laid back they are. Well that and their favorite phrase of ‘just let it be, brother… sister… child… etc.’ She’s started counting how many times she heard that coming out of someone’s mouth since she arrived and quickly lost count. Overall, she’d discovered that the more chill someone seems to be the more they will be likely to say that phrase. Right along with ANY ailment they notice too. Stressed? Just let it be. Anxious? Just let it be. She’d heard it for almost everything at this point and they JUST arrived. Clarke already gave Luna points for NEVER saying this to them and reminds herself to thank her later… profusely at that.

Clarke also learned that Floukru is BIG on parties. Really. It has been like one giant party ever since they set up the floating dock for them to walk off the boat. A group of people are dancing around playing various types of instruments that Clarke has never seen in her life. Several things that look to be drums of some sort. Horns made of shells… maybe… she isn’t sure about that one and notes to ask Luna about it later. Though, she does immediately recognize Luna’s instrument in several people’s hands. Children are giggling and dancing around the musicians happily with adults clapping around the bonfire. Houses are scattered everywhere Clarke can see and raised up on what seem to be stilts. From the ocean, the shore, beach and even the jungle. All raised up on these poles and interconnected with raised walkways. There are even floating houses and shops inside this little hidden cove of sorts, each with their own dock that connects to the rest of the city. Luna explains that it is hard to reach them here on the island thanks to the land formation. The island wraps around almost like arms to form a secluded little cove for them. It leaves a narrow rocky entrance and exit that only the most experienced sailors can maneuver safely. The waters between the island and the land of the other clans is also quite treacherous in its own right. Many have drowned attempting and typically you must be of Floukru to reach the village shores safely. It allows protection for the clan since the water and island formation provides a natural barrier to any enemies or evil doers.

_ ‘That’s how Luna escaped from Titus. He couldn’t get here.’ _ Clarke thinks in realization to her wife.

_ ‘Yes. It is. I also forbid him to hunt and kill her. _ ’ Lexa thinks right back as Clarke grins.

There’s a HUGE bonfire going in the middle of the village with many people sitting around it. Some are roasting fish, vegetables, and other delicacies for the feast they will dive into later. While others around the fire are simply chatting and enjoying each other’s company. As they approach the bonfire the children who had been dancing on the shore run past them screaming out ‘Luna’s home! Luna’s home!’ for everyone to hear. It has Clarke and Lexa chuckling at how big Luna is grinning right now. Quickly picked up on someone’s shoulders in a celebration of her return home to them safely once again. They put her down by the bonfire in front of an elderly woman who opens her arms warmly. Luna all but falls into them as the elder wraps her up in a huge hug that has Clarke wondering if they are related.

“Guys, this is Floukru Komfoni. She is known as the grandmother to all of Floukru.” Luna introduces with a beaming grin.

_ ‘She raised Luna and Lucas,’ _ Lexa explains as Clarke finally realizes the connection.

“Also known as Ani to that one.” The elder winks nodding to Luna as she walks over to greet Nann. “Nice to finally see you face to face again old friend.” She hums wrapping Komfoni into a hug.

_ ‘Komfoni and Frela have been writing Luna’s Ani since her and Lucas first came to Polis.’ _ Lexa explains mentally as Clarke nods in understanding.

“Heda, it is nice to see you again!” The elder greets Lexa wrapping her in a hug.

“Likewise, Lailana.” Lexa greets right back.

“And this must be your new entwined, Wanheda Clarke that I’ve heard so much about.” The elder hums turning to Clarke.

“That would be me.” Clarke smirks greeting the elder in a hug just as Lexa and Nanna did.

“Which means you must be the adorable striknatblida (little nightblood) my Luna wrote about.” Lailana hums crouching by Elisae.

“Yes, this is El- Ee - say.” Lexa introduces emphasizing the pronunciation for the elder who grins with a wink of thankfulness to Heda.

“And dis fluffles.” Elisae voices lifting the beloved bear for the elder to see.

“Well it is VERY nice to meet you Mr. Fluffles.” The elder hums shaking a stuffed paw as the toddler grins. Escorting their party over to the bonfire to chat with the other elders. It is while they are here that Elisae spots the other goufa playing in the sand.

“Nomon Heda, can I go pway?” Elisae asks tugging on Lexa’s sleeve.

“I’ll go with her.” Clarke suggests to her wife.

“Me too!” Luna gasps excitedly.

“Hmm… then I think that might be alright. But you might want to leave Fluffles here so he doesn’t get too sandy.” Lexa hums. The toddler thinks for a minute before toddling over to Komfoni.

“Ai Komfoni (my grandmother), yous hold Fluffles for mes?” Elisae asks.

“Of course, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Nann grins to the toddler. “How about you two leave your shoes and socks here so you can roll up your pants.” She hums as the aged hands pull the toddler into her lap to take off her shoes and socks. Rolling those leggings up until they are under her knees while Clarke does the same.

Lexa is honestly unsure who is having more fun over there, her wife or the strikon. Luna is a close second though as she teaches both how to build ‘sand castles’ that leave the two in AWE. They hang on the Floukru woman’s every single word like it is the most fascinating subject in all the clans. Soon enough there is a mass of kids that join in on the sand castle project right along with them. Giggles echoing to the bonfire as the elder peeks over with a smirk of amusement. About the only thing that gets them to come in is the rumbling of hungry tummies. One by one trudging in and tugging on sleeves to ask how long till dinner is ready. The asker is given a piece of roasted meat to tie them over and sent back with their answer time after time. Eventually the elder rises and meanders over to the largest hut on the beach. Ringing a loud bell that earns cheers from all over the kru that has Lexa chortling and Clarke grinning.

_ ‘They have a LITERAL dinner bell!’ _ Clarke thinks excitedly. She thought it was an expression this whole time, not a real thing.

_ ‘Well it’s the food is ready bell… They don’t just ring it for dinner.’ _ Lexa explains with a chuckle as Elisae runs over and leaps into her arms. Wildly talking about their sandcastle and pulling her over to see it. Explaining all the details as they walk over to the bonfire to get some food. The only thing that quiets her is when all of Floukru turns to look at Lexa and Clarke… and also the strikon in Lexa’s arms expectantly. 

_ ‘Fucking not it.’ _ Clarke thinks with wide blue eyes of panic. Lexa smirks and looks at her wife in amusement. 

“Thank you for inviting us so warmly here to your clan, Floukru. It is a joy to introduce my entwined to my bigganatblidasis’s clan. Allowing her to show the next generation of natblida and a woman from space the wondrous joys that come with living on this beautiful island. We will cherish this trip for years to come and will look forward to having many more in the future.” Lexa speaks loudly for all to hear as a cheers of approval goes up. Turning they look at Luna next who smirks back at her fellow Floukru. 

“LET’S DIG IN!” Luna roars, throwing her hands up as Lexa cackles. Plates are filled and passed around in the most chaotically organized manner Clarke has ever seen. It’s so hysterically Luna it has her smirking and looking over at Lexa who rolls her eyes. The Hedas are the first to be passed a plate of food. Though, Elisae’s gets intercepted by Nann who cuts things up into toddler sized pieces meticulously before passing it over to the cheering imp in Lexa’s lap. Originally Lexa was a bit nervous about Elisae eating different food other than her normal ‘tower food’ they are given. Though now that the toddler repeatedly cleans her plate only to have it filled again by Nann it seems the worry was unnecessary.

“This fish is AMAZING!” Clarke groans in approval as Luna grins.

“Only can catch it in Floukru.” Luna grins proudly as Clarke groans with another bite. “Leave room for dessert though!” She grins excitedly continuing to dig into her plate as well. The rum, hookah and blunts are passed around with the plates of food freely. All of these except the food gets intercepted by Nann without hesitation. Something Clarke spots Lailana doing for Luna as well that has Clarke grinning. Eventually a new item is passed to them that has those blue eyes widening. Coconut bowls of little pieces of brown… things. Clarke squints at it as she watches EVERYONE dig in joyfully and shrugs. Popping one in her mouth and squeals about the same time as Elisae.

“CHOCOLATE!” Is cheered LOUDLY from the blonde as the entire Floukru clan chortles at her in amusement.

“Where do you think we get it from, ai strikskaifaya (my little star).” Nann chuckles with a wink.

“LUNA YOUR CLAN IS THE BEST!” Clarke cheers as another loud roar is given from Floukru earning them more chocolate mochi and sticky rice in the process. Lexa didn’t know Elisae could eat that much to be honest, between the fish and the sticky rice that seems to be the toddler’s favorite. Though eventually when she gets full, Nann wipes off those hands and face carefully. Handing back over Fluffles as the toddler turns to crawl into Lexa’s lap without any hesitation. Lexa smirks and kisses her little forehead as she hears the happy sigh of the toddler being full and happy. Eventually the toddler gets bored with the adults talking and wiggles down. Pushing Fluffles safely into Lexa’s lap, she toddles over to Clarke to pull her over to the sand again. Luna chortles watching them. Nudging Lexa as Clarke walks with Elisae on her hip down to their castle to keep building. They let the strikon play with the other goufa as they pull her into a game of tag on the shore. Skaigonakru smile and promise to watch her like a hawk. Briya and Catlea especially, who wink at Lexa in silent understanding as Clarke walks back to her wife.

“She is going to crash SO hard tonight.” Clarke chuckles as she gets closer to Lexa. Lexa smirks watching Elisae squeal in laughter and run around with the other goufa. They stay to chat and visit with the Floukru people warmly for quite some time. A little imp finds them every now and then to tell them all the exciting things she is doing. Just as both Hedas expect her to do now. Elisae makes it ALMOST to sunset and it has Clarke smirking. Nudging Lexa as Elisae slowly trudges to them dragging her feet tiredly. The brunette turns and chortles, pulling up the sleepy imp rubbing her eyes. The little one snuggles into Lexa and pulls Fluffles to her as that thumb goes into her mouth.

“I think it’s about time for someone to get ready for bedtime.” Nann grins coming over to kiss those chubby cheeks. They say their goodnights as they make their way through the crowd. Causing soft chuckles from people as they look at the heavy lidded toddler snuggled into their Heda.

“Which one is ours?” Clarke hums curiously looking around at the huts everywhere.

“That one.” Lexa casually replies nodding to the biggest damn hut Clarke has ever fucking seen. The blue eyes widen and look back at her wife in disbelief. The brunette then has the gall to just shrug like it was NO BIG DEAL.

“You sure you don’t have a napoleon complex woman?” Clarke deadpans as Nann cackles loudly right along with Luna before either can help it.

“No! I do not!” Lexa huffs offendedly. “It was built FOR HEDA before I was EVEN appointed the position!” She rants furiously which does NOTHING to stop the laughter.

“Who’s nalolalan?” Elisae yawns as Clarke grins at her.

“Nomon Wanheda is just being silly,” Lexa explains kissing her forehead as they climb up the stairs to their hut. Kicking off shoes and peeling off socks to leave at the door as Komfoni requests. Walking up the staircase to their room has the eyes growing HUGE at the windows looking outside at the waterfall.

“Wuwu, yous sweeping heres toos?” Elisae asks as they walk into their room.

“Usually I sleep in Lailana’s hut but I think they set me up down the hall.” Luna hums as the toddler grins widely.

“Goods!” She nods as Clarke and Lexa chortle at her. Setting her down on the floor as they begin to peel off the layers COATED in sand. Komfoni comes in to see what they are laughing about.

“Did you leave any sand outside, strikon?” Komfoni cackles in amusement as Elisae grins at her. The elder starts to help peel off layers and wipe down the child with the others. In the end they strip her down to her birthday suit and put her in the tub. Bow is now out and hair unbraided as it juts out from that little head wild as all hell. Letting her splash around in the water as Komfoni and Lexa wash the sand off her tiny body. Clarke is perched reading Paddington to the toddler who is getting sleepy fast. When Nann plucks her out of that tub the child is all but plaint in her arms. Lexa grins watching her Komfoni adeptly dries off the groggy toddler with so much ease. Lotions her little body and puts on those special nye-nye undies. Hair is oiled and brushed out quickly before handing her to Lexa in under 10 minutes flat. 

Clarke is left blinking in wonder at Nann who just winks at her. Going to get the strikon’s pajamas from the luggage and smiles at Briya who already has them ready. Handing the pajamas and blankey to Komfoni with a smile. Lexa smirks when a sleepy finger points to the jammies of choice, no longer able to even speak she is so exhausted. Letting them do the work of putting her pajamas on her tiny body without hesitation. Lexa carries the tiny bundle with Clarke and the beloved Paddington book to their suite’s balcony swing. Overlooking the waterfall with frogs singing for them a perfect lullaby. Nann smiles laying the blankey on the toddler and tucking that teddy under her arm as they softly read her story book. Inside Briya and Catlea are making up that goufa hammock beside the Hedas double hammock. Lining it with soft blankets and a fluffy pillow with the glow ball beside it on the table for her. The toddler is already snoring before they finish and poke their heads out to check on them. Briya grins and whispers in Lexa’s ear as the brunette smiles with a nod.

_ ‘Apparently Briya is here for more than just security.’ _ Lexa tells Clarke which does nothing to clear things up.  _ ‘Briya told me she will be able to nurse or fill bottles with her milk for Elisae in the morning like we know she likes.’ _ She explains as Clarke nods in realization.

_ ‘SHE LACTATES!’ _ Clarke realizes as Lexa chuckles softly with a nod.

_ ‘Well yea… she’s got four younger than Elisae.’ _ Lexa smirks.

_ ‘Lord… bound to have the magic milk fairy visit with that many chances.’  _ Clarke nods seriously, earning a snort from Lexa before she can help it.

_ ‘Sure, something like that…’ _ Lexa cackles back, carrying the snoring toddler inside to put in her hammock.

“We will give Elisae the choice tomorrow, Briya. I think I already know what she will choose but she loves having the options so much lately.” Lexa smiles kindly as the gona nods with a smile right back.

“If she wasn’t already so exhausted tonight, I was half expecting her to ask for it before bed. It was what Nann and Amma were worried about.” Briya reveals with a smirk.

“Oh, she was snoring before I turned the first page.” Clarke chuckles putting the book on the table.

“Let me know how she does in the hammock. Might put my four in these too with how Amma talks about them.” Briya relays as they chuckle and nod. Allowing the woman to go to her own room as they finish tucking Elisae in her cute little bed. Tucking that blankey over her tenderly and kissing her forehead. All snug cuddling her teddy and sucking that thumb as the hammock rocks her to sleep. Clarke smiles and shakes the glow ball to make it shine and puts it gently on the table. Taking Lexa’s hand and going back out to the swing on the balcony. Door wide open to listen for the toddler as they sit in each other’s arms. Rocking in the swing as they watch the waterfall and listen to the frogs sing for them. A pale hand sneaks underneath Lexa’s shirt as the brunette chuckles softly and rolls her eyes. They idly chat and well… grope each other. Talk about the day and how beautiful it is here on the island between stolen kisses. When they finally turn in for the night, Lexa is strategically placed closest to Elisae and her hammock. The toddler makes it almost the entire night and next morning sound asleep in the hammock. Lexa honestly has no idea what time it is when she finally pulls Elisae into their hammock, blankey and all. Either way when those blue eyes flutter open, she witnesses a tiny toddler suckling Lexa’s bare breast snoring all snug in her blankey with her bear under her arm. Lexa is still SOUND asleep and Clarke can't help but grin as she falls back asleep with her little family. 

~~~

The next morning both take their tea on their private balcony. Still chuckling about a cute imp who woke up with a big smile on her face at discovering she got to snuggle with her Nomons most of the night. It is these kinds of mornings that Clarke enjoys the most. The slow wake ups and lazy sips of tea in the crisp morning air. When she finally decides to get dressed and walks out of their room, she chuckles at the sight of a half-naked toddler coloring on the floor beside Luna. Seeming to stop her coloring at random to wander over to Briya for a magic milky fill up every once in a while.

“Well that answers my question on what you decided to pick for your breakfast this morning.” Clarke chuckles as Elisae grins around Briya’s teat swallowing happily the sweet tasting milk.

“Oh yes… took us about five whole seconds to decide that one.” Briya smirks with a wink holding the back of the toddler’s head.

“Your breakfast is over there ai strikskaifaya (my little star), help yourself. I will be braiding you next.” Nann hums from where she is currently weaving the Heda locks on Lexa’s iconic locks. Blue eyes look over to the counter where Nann gestured, finding a grand spread of fresh fruit, fresh squeezed fruit juice and a selection of sweet bread for them to eat. Walking over Clarke grabs a plate and happily fills it up for herself. She isn’t sure what some of these fruits are but she takes one of each anyway. Striding back to the table, Clarke sets her plate down and kisses her wife on the cheek. Sitting in her chair and pulling it closer to dig into her breakfast.

By time Lailana comes in to wish them good morning, Nann is working on Clarke’s hair and the imp is still sitting in her training panties coloring on the floor with Luna.

“Ahhh… you are looking more like a Floukru strikon already.” Lailana chuckles down at the half naked toddler.

“I’s coworing sanded castles for mes Nontus.” Elisae chirps holding her picture up proudly with a smirking Luna behind her.

“Ohhhhh, how pretty! They are going to LOVE that!” Lailana gushes without missing a beat as the toddler beams proudly. 

“Okay my little rose, which outfit would you like to wear today…” Lexa hums carrying two different choices down the stairs for the toddler to pick. “Oh, good morning Lailana!” Lexa smiles, kissing the elder’s cheeks as Luna stands to do the same.

“I was the official strikon entertainer this morning.” Luna grins proudly as Lailana chortles in amusement to this.

“I bet it helps that you still act like one yourself.” Lailana quips as Lexa, Clarke and Nann fall over in laughter so damn fast. Luna grins at her ani and chuckles as she hugs her.

“It really does though.” Luna smirks proudly as Lailana chortles loudly.

“And when was the last time you brushed this mop?” The elder hums examining the Luna fro meticulously as Lexa cackles behind them.

“Last time we were in Polis and Frela forced me to.” Luna deadpans as Nann snorts over there.

“I suspected as much.” Lailana smirks, pulling Luna to the table to work on her fro as the woman pouts. While this is occurring, the toddler picks out a little sleeveless romper to wear with a matching bow. Lexa sits on the floor to change the imp into her outfit as Briya takes the unselected choice back up to their luggage. 

“Okay… your turn ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Nann calls as she finishes up Clarke’s hair and the little toddler comes skipping over to her excitedly. Komfoni gets a plate of fruit, sweet bread, and a sippy cup of juice for the strikon to snack on while she works on her hair. Ensuring she stays somewhat still in this process of wetting down her frizz, oiling it up and brushing out those little ringlets delicately. Twisting them up and out of the toddler’s little face meticulously before tying it off. Turning to Lexa to get the matching bow to clip in her little curls perfectly right as the toddler finishes her snack. Lexa catches her to wipe off her face and hands before letting her run off to color again with Clarke while they wait for Luna. Fluffy head now being tackled by BOTH elders attempting to tame the beast of fro into submission.

~~~

The first thing on their agenda for the day is Luna showing them all around their island. Beginning with the floating market and fisa docks. There is so much to look at that blue eyes have a hard time focusing in on just one thing. Flitting all around the docks and markets every few seconds to absorb it all just as the toddler is doing in Lexa’s arms. Taking them into stalls to show them around the wares as Lexa allows Elisae to wiggle down if she stays close. Also, having the multitude of skaigonakru watchdogs help a lot as well. 

_ ‘Lex… Lex… That lady just layed this shiny rock on this crazy dude!’ _ Clarke hisses shrilly in disbelief to her wife. 

_‘Yes it is called fis op ufnes, or energy healing._ _It helps to correct the imbalance of energies with the energies within the crystals.’_ Lexa casually replies back.

_ ‘But they are rocks…’ _ Clarke deadpans baffled. 

_ ‘Crystals with unique presences of energies that help sway our energies to respond.’ _ Lexa hums back. 

_ ‘... With rocks...’ _ Clarke mutters again like she just can’t believe she is actually seeing this right now. It makes a chuckle from her wife rise up in amusement. 

_ ‘If that is what you want to call them, Hodnes (love).’  _ Lexa laughs back to her wife. ‘ _ Floukru contains our most free of thinkers in all the clans.’ _ Lexa thinks peeking a glance at her wife with a smirk. 

_ ‘You don’t say…’  _ Clarke quips right back earning a louder chuckle this time _.  _

“Nomons wook! It’s puples!” Elisae exclaims excitedly holding up a rock to them. 

“The child has chosen her soul energy.” The healer voices serenely and the look Clarke gives that old woman. Keryons (spirits) Lexa is having to work extra hard not to cackle out loud. “... purple, the regal color of the spiritual kingdom that holds the great wisdom of the ages..."

_ ‘Yea… so is her underwear but you don’t see us chanting about that shit…’ _ Clarke thinks right back as Lexa snorts before she can help it. 

“... Her energies transform negativity into positive light eternal.” She educates regally ignoring Lexa outburst of laughter and Clarke’s glares as she questions his sanity. 

“Thank you fisa, that was very enlightening.” Luna nods in appreciation as Lexa bends to pick Elisae up to put on her hip. The fisa bows to them before turning back to the dude on the table. 

“Hers spoked funnies…” Elisae whispers not so quietly as Lexa chuckles. 

“Yea… she thought funny too, so it fits.” Clarke mutters under her breath causing Jokull and Catlea to burst into laughter before they can help it. Not that Lexa can blame them since she is pulled up into it as well with this quick handed response her wife is now KNOWN for. 

“I thought it was kinda cool.” Luna shrugs. 

“You would.” Clarke smirks as Luna shoves her. 

“She is natblida. A one day holder of the spirit of Heda. It connects her to the spiritual realm just as she said. And being in leadership will come with great wisdom passed down to us by the others.” Luna shrugs as their ENTIRE party turns to look at her with huge eyes. “WHAT? You didn’t get that?” She asks curiously. 

“No... No I got ‘crazy as all fucking hell.’ That is what I got, loud and clear.” Clarke replies which does nothing to stop Jokull and Catlea over there. 

They walk through a couple more stalls before a voice calls out over all the others.

“My beautiful Luna! I have something special for you!” A voice calls as Clarke and Lexa look at Luna. With a huge smirk, Luna walks over to the boisterous man at the furthest stall. “My special blend. Ylang Ylang, Patchouli, and Jasmine with hints of Rose added in. VERY potent my dear… if you know what I mean.” He grins slyly as Luna chuckles in amusement. “You can use it tonight and just let it be.” He hums at her as Luna actually begins to consider it.

“Why? What’s tonight?” Lexa asks curiously.

“I don’t know… Friday?” Luna shrugs.

“Tuesday, dear.” The merchant man corrects as Luna hums.

“See… So close...” Luna grins as Clarke cackles and Lexa rolls her eyes. “Alright. Who’s ready to go see some fishes?” Luna singsongs.

“MEEEES!! MEEESS!” Elisae exclaims jumping up and down excitedly. Luna swoops her up after paying for the oils and marches over to the beach where others are lounging. Elisae wiggles down and skips over to the tide pools excitedly.

“The goufa should let her natural state be in order to exchange energy with our mother earth.” A woman hums tranquilly only earning a confused fucking look from Clarke who looks over at Lexa to translate. Though the brunette doesn’t even know with that one and shrugs.

“She is right. Let it be natural and barefoot so goufa can ground their energies sooner as they grow and explore.” Another woman nods earnest as Clarke smiles politely at them at a loss on what the hell to say back to that.

“Come here squirt. Let’s take your shoes and socks off.” Clarke calls.

“Whys?” Elisae asks curiously running over.

“So those two pot heads will stop talking to us.” Clarke hums without missing a beat as Lexa snorts loudly before she can hold it back

“Dhey heads don’t looked like pots to mes.” Elisae states trying to study the woman carefully which does nothing to calm either Nomon down.

“How about that. Alright. Go play.” Clarke chuckles patting her rump as she runs back off to Luna by the tide pools. Carefully pointing out random fishes in them with some of the other goufa. . Lexa finds an open teak wood lounge chair nearby and tugs Clarke over with her. Sitting together in each other’s arms while they smirk and watching Luna teaching the strikon enamored with the various creatures in the pools. Every once in a while she will reach in and pick one up and a flurry of squeals go off almost immediately from all the goufa.

“I can see why Luna likes it here.” Clarke sighs laying back into Lexa further.

“Yes. The island never ceases to astound me with its beauty each time I come here.” Lexa replies in agreement, leaning her head back to close her eyes. Smiling at the sun rays dancing across her skin and the ocean breeze coming up from the shore.

“Nomon Wanheeda! Comes! Yous puts dheese in yous piccha!” Elisae exclaims pulling Clarke to her feet and dragging her over to the tide pools as Lexa chortles behind them. Clarke had to admit that at first, she went over there JUST because of the persistent toddler. She had NO desire to see weird fish up that close and dying in a tiny pool of water. Though, when she gets there, what she sees is NOT what she expected. They look NOTHING like fish… they are colorful, and strange. Hurrying back over to Lexa she pulls out her sketchbook to take a few sketches with an interested toddler looking over her shoulder. It takes about two whole minutes before Elisae rushes over to Lexa and their backpack.

“Nomon Heda, can I has my cowors wike Nomon Wanheda?” Elisae requests as the brunette grins.

“Of course,” Lexa nods, digging in to get the little lap tin of paper and crayons.

“Danks, Nomon.” Elisae smiles, toddling back over to Clarke and sitting down beside her. Tin in her lap as she digs for crayons and paper to work like her Nomon Wanheda. The blonde gets a couple good sketches in and even leans over to help label Elisae’s picture as well. Writing on the back all the things she learned about the animals from Luna for her Nontus. Eventually the two get closer to where Luna is still deep in her element. Clarke sits to the side and sketches Luna holding up various creatures and the faces of the children looking at in wonder. All it takes is the first one for Elisae to put the crayons down and rejoin the touching squishy fish club.

“How’s it going?” Nann hums casually walking to where Lexa lays reading her book as Clarke, Elisae and Luna play by the tide pools.

“Got a couple chapters in and they seem to be enjoying themselves.” Lexa smirks nodding to the squealing kids when the next creature gets pulled up.

“Lex! LEX! There is this giant thing that looks like a big dick and squirts water at you and everything!!! You’ve got to come see this!!” Clarke rushes SO excitedly that Nann about falls over in the chair.

“you know as fun as that so…” Lexa begins only to be yanked out of the chair only setting Komfoni off again. Tripping over herself as she is literally DRAGGED down to the tide pools where Luna is smirking at them with a hoard of kids around her.

“Okay you ready guys?” Luna coaches as the kids squeal excitedly. Yanking up the creature who squirts salt water at them angrily until Luna puts it back.

“Wait… is that what your skai boys really look like?” Lexa mutters frowning in concern and tilting her head.

“Well… not in my experience, but I knew if I called it a giant sea turd you wouldn’t come see it… so I improvised.” Clarke shrugs leaving Luna in stitches at this.

“And you thought a dick would be better?” Lexa chortles, shaking her head.

“Better than a turd.” Clarke nods smugly.

“She’s got you there, Lex.” Luna roars, wiping tears from her eyes in the process. 

“What’s a dick?” Elisae asks innocently to them.

_ ‘CLARKE!’ _ Lexa screeches furiously cursing her wife out mentally as Clarke winces.

_ ‘I’ll fix it. Relax! _ ’ Clarke hisses back. “His name.” Clarke smiles at the toddler as Elisae frowns and looks back at the animal in the water. Every toddler and even Luna does the EXACT same thing studying it to see if this fit.

“I don’t know mate, looks more like a spike to me.” Luna voices with a shrug as more little voices sound off in agreement to Luna’s name.

“Alright, spike it is.” Clarke hums casually as the kids cheer and Clarke gives a shit eating grin of triumph at Lexa. The green eyes roll and that bushy brown head shakes in disapproval. Walking back up to Nann who is still chortling up there with Lailana. 

~~~

Elisae is dancing around Lexa excitedly telling her EVERYTHING about the tidepool animals, when a large hoard of kids go streaming past them in little wetsuits to swim. The toddler's eyes light up with interest as she crawls into Lexa’s lap to watch them curiously.

“Wait… I thought everyone swam naked.” Clarke frowns in confusion.

“Oh, those suits help them not sink in the water while they are still learning how to swim.” Luna explains as Clarke nods in realization. Watching an elder guide them one at a time into the waves to other elders, parents, or gonas. Each goufa swims over the cresting waves to their person safely and cheers erupt from the group each time.

“What dhey doin’s?” Elisae chirps still studying the group.

“They are learning to swim in the ocean.” Lexa explains softly as the little eyes continue to observe the class carefully.

“Wuna… can yous teached mes dhat?” Elisae finally asks curiously looking over to her current swim instructor with wide eyes.

“Wait… like with real fish in there.” Clarke squeaks with wide eyes only getting elbowed by Lexa to shut up.

_ ‘Shhh… let her try if she wants to. Don’t scare her.’ _ Lexa scolds as Clarke looks at her wife in disbelief.

“If you want to. I bet Lailana can help us find a couple extra suits to use.” Luna hums as Elisae nods and looks back at Lexa expectantly.

“Sounds like fun. We will be RIGHT here the entire time watching you!” Lexa nods with a smile as the toddler grins widely. Leaping into Luna’s arms as they walk with Lailana up the beach to get changed.

“Nanna… I think Lexa knocked my rib out of place.” Clarke whines pouting.

“She didn’t want you scaring the strikon (little one) when she finally started spreading her wings to try new things.” Nann chortles.

“Uhh… and if she gets eaten by a giant sea snake?” Clarke huffs at them.

“Clarke, do you really think they would let their goufa out there if there was one?” Lexa asks nodding to the surf where the toddlers swim to Nomons, Nontus and other family members.

“Projecting your own fear onto Elisae wouldn’t have helped the situation, ai strikskaifaya (my little star). And it isn’t exactly fair for Elisae either.” Nann hums knowingly as Clarke sighs reluctantly.

“Would’ve been freaking great if someone told my own ridiculous mother that.” Clarke mutters under her breath with her arms crossed pouting.

“Yes… well, we are still working on that. Be patient.” Lexa soothes patting her wife’s knee. It doesn’t take long for a tiny blur to peel out of the nearest hut excitedly. Luna and Lailana follow smirking behind her as the toddler makes a beeline for the Hedas.

“WOOKS!” Elisae gushes puffing her chest out so they see her suit.

“That is neat! You gunna show them how good you swim?” Lexa hums as the toddler nods. Nann chuckles and reaches over to undo the bow carefully. Unweaving the braid and taking the leather strand out carefully to set her lap.

“There. You are all set. We can put them back in when you get finished.” Nann smiles, kissing the girl’s head as she jumps to Luna’s outstretched arms. Lailana meets them at the lounge chair and hands Nann the girl’s clothes resting on top of two large beach towels for when they get out.

“Kinda surprised she didn’t ask you Leska.” Lailana hums curiously.

“Luna is our swim teacher in Polis for our goufa, natblida and, well, anyone who can’t swim.” Lexa explains grinning.

“Taught me how too.” Clarke adds with a nod still anxiously watching Luna and Elisae begin to wade in the water.

“Really?” Lailana voices in surprise.

“We didn’t have water like this up in space. Actually… We only had just enough to drink and bathe in. We had to conserve it very carefully and then recycle it so we could survive up there.” Clarke explains as the woman frowns and looks over at Nann with wide eyes of horror.

“Her first bath was in Polis.” Nann smirks.

“Well no wonder you are a bit nervous about it.” Lailana exhales sitting beside Clarke and patting her knee.

“They also managed to find the Tirkru wodahisa (water snake) the first time they tried swimming.” Lexa smirks as Lailana snorts.

“Oh… well there you go. We don’t have that here, child.” Lailana assures pointing to Luna and Elisae. Explaining what they are doing and how they are building up their skills in the water as well as why. “The current of the sea can exhaust a gona quickly. We must teach our goufa how to survive as Floukru being surrounded by so much strange water. It moves very different from the ones you are used to. So, we teach the goufa how to swim despite this movement to ensure they stay safe here.” She educates patiently. The cheers that ring out when the other toddlers figure out who is joining them has the Floukru elder smirking. “This used to be her class before she left for Polis.” She tells them. Hearing cheers of Luna’s name ring out over the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

“Really?” Lexa asks guiltily.

“Mmmhmm… We all knew her heart was back in Polis though.” Lailana reveals quietly.

“I think we share it.” Lexa replies with a soft smile back to the Floukru elder. Both watching as Elisae swims to Luna for her turn. The bushy haired figure of Luna picks up the toddler the second she is close enough and twirls her around in celebration for making it the whole way.

“I think you might be right.” Lailana chuckles.

“She did it for him.” Nann hums quietly leaning over to her old friend. The Floukru elder looks back at Lexa as Heda nods in confirmation.

“For all of them. Future and past. To ensure it never happens again. That it's done the way it was meant to from the beginning.” Lexa voices softly. 

“They work together now. Supporting one another like siblings should. As Luna does to Lexa still.” Clarke fills in.

“She is modeling how to do it for when it is their turn to take over.” The elder Floukru smiles.

“Yes. And is an immense help to me in more ways than I can even express.” Lexa admits. “But don’t tell her that.” She quickly adds as Lailana and Nann chortle with this.

“To us…” Clarke adds with a smirk. “And I second that…. We’d never hear the end of it.” She grins as Lailana and Nann snort

Lexa is smirking behind her book at her wife currently pacing and biting her nails at the shoreline. Blue eyes fervently watching every single movement of a certain tiny toddler of a girl that seemed to capture their hearts so quickly. Especially of her wife’s, who is down there doing silent fist pumps at each successful swim to Luna through the waves.

“If she keeps holding her breath like that each time the child swims, she’s gunna pass out.” Nann hums casually turning her page of her book.

“That’s okay, the sand is soft.” Lailana hums right back earning a snort from Lexa. 

_ ‘Clarke. She will be fine with Luna.’ _ Lexa soothes to her wife.

_ ‘Shhh… I’m counting her strokes… Shoot.. was that 7 or 8. Damnit it... OH thank god there’s her head!’ _ Clarke exclaims in relief as Lexa chuckles to herself. Quickly getting two elders looking at her expectantly.

“Currently counting her strokes so she knows she didn’t drown.” Lexa relays as the elders’ chortle beside her. Gradually little bodies and their adult counterparts start to wade back in. And when their little dripping wet toddler makes her way in with Luna she is practically radiating with pride. The second Luna puts her down on the sand she is off to her Nomons.

“I DIDS IT! I DIDS IT!!” Elisae cheers leaping into Clarke’s arms.

“YOU DID SO GOOD!” Clarke gushes, kissing her dripping wet face and soaking herself in the process. Lexa rolls her eyes and brings over both towels as Nann hikes in to grab one more for the branwoda blonde over there. Lexa tosses Luna her towel and manages to open Elisae’s JUST in time for a little body to jump into her arms. Wrapping her snug in the warm towel as she works to dry her off. Wringing out those little ringlets gently as she listens dutifully to each gleeful detail the toddler raves to her about.

“Ands yous gotta holds a bubbles in yous mouth!” Elisae voices showing them animatedly as Nann chortles and squeezes her cheeks. Making a farting sound as the air escapes that sends the toddler into hysterics almost instantly. Lailana is chuckling at the imp as Luna leans over.

“You haven’t lived until you see a room PACKED full of goufa of all ages falling over each other in hysterics when a fyucha rips one.” Luna grins.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lailana cackles.

Elisae’s little wetsuit just gets peeled off by Nann. Wrapping the naked toddler up in the towel and handing her back to Lexa with a smirk. Walking with Lailana to go get lunch ready for everyone as a hoard of naked toddlers start playing together in the sand. It is by far the cutest thing Clarke has ever seen especially when one of them stands up. Buns now COATED in sand with ZERO care in the word as they make a sandcastle. All of them are determined to make a BIG, BIG castle. Or so Elisae keeps coming to tell them. Even though it looks just like a lump of dirt. Clarke and Lexa nod seriously at the notification all the same. The lunch bell rings and the toddlers get dipped into the ocean to wash off the sand now caked on their bodies. Each squealing with glee as they are rinsed off by parents, siblings or komfonas (grandparents). Wrapping them up in their towels and carrying them in to eat their fill. 

A full 20 minutes later and every single toddler that was in that swim class is now snoring with lunch still smeared on their faces. Elisae has part of a sweet roll hanging out of her mouth. The rest is still clutched in her tiny hand as she snores on Lexa’s chest. The toddler INSISTED they eat that way, which required Lexa to lay back in her lounge chair. 

Lexa is now balancing her plate on the snoring toddler’s head as she eats her own lunch. Clarke, oh she is eating beside them while sketching the images she doesn’t want to forget: Elisae swimming to Luna in the waves, Luna picking her up and the look of glee on Elisae’s face as they both celebrate.

Nann comes to gather her girls’ plates and chortles at the snoring toddler under that plate. Lexa just grins smugly and shrugs in a ‘what, it worked’ gesture. With plates now gone, Lexa works to ensure the toddler sleeping on her is nice and dry. Unwrapping the towel and patting the curls down delicately. Clarke grins and does a new picture now. Her wife laying back in the lounge chair with a cute little naked toddler snoring on her chest with that incredible view in the background. Letting the sun momentarily dry any lingering wetness and warm the little body up in the process.

“Alright, did we finish our lunch or did we crash?” Briya asks a while later when she finally finishes her own meal.

“Oh, we crashed SO hard!” Clarke smirks as Briya snorts.

“Got a roasted fish sandwich Nann made with the sweet rolls in her. She was on the second when she conked out.” Lexa summarizes as Briya chuckles with a nod. Working with Clarke to help Lexa up with a clingy naked toddler fixed to her front. Draping the towel back over her and swaying back up to their hut slowly as not to wake her. One by one, faces break out with smiles and wide grins watching their Heda dote on the snoring imp in her arms. It’s pretty hard not to when a sleeping toddler is walked by you in their Nomon’s arms. So easy for everyone to see the connection regardless if it is Heda Lexa or not. Nann meets them halfway and smirks. Leaning over to kiss the toddler’s forehead and then her own yongon’s head. 

“Alright, give me that baby.” Nann hums turning and opening her arms expectantly the second they walk in the door. Briya and Clarke chortle as Lexa rolls her eyes. Attempting to transfer the toddler only finding a TIGHT white knuckled grip on Lexa’s shirt. So up they go to their bedroom where Lexa is stripped of the shirt she is wearing. Nann is now rocking Elisae next to Briya who is nursing the strikon as she naps. Still white knuckling Lexa’s shirt with one arm around the bear. Blankey over her tiny naked body as she takes deep long gulps of milk. Luna walks in with a grin and blanches at a shirtless Lexa. Looking from Clarke to Nann and Briya as the wheels start to turn.

“Geez, were you even going to let them leave the room first!?” Luna whispers aghast, nodding to Nann and Briya in the corner. Quiet stifled chuckles echo out instantly from said occupants minus a blushing Heda. Clarke smirks walking to the luggage to find a shirt. Throwing one at Lexa and finding another DRY shirt for herself. Turning to do a ‘happy’ gesture to Luna who nods. “Alright, let’s go.” Luna whispers as Lexa frowns at her.

“Lu… Where are we… Elisae…” Lexa stammers confused, pointing to the strikon.

“What? She’s not going anywhere.” Luna mutters like it was obvious as Briya snorts right along with Nann. “Lex… if you take any more time, she’ll be awake already. Now let’s GOOOOOOOO.” Luna groans, gesturing to the door animatedly now. Lexa turns back to Nann shocked as the elder grins at her yongon. 

“Have fun. Just be back before she wakes.” Nann hums winking at Lexa. That is enough for Luna who promptly drags her striknatblidasis out of the room. Right along with Clarke helping without hesitation, not even having a clue where they are going. 

~~~ 

They find themselves hiking up a back path from the main Floukru village into the jungle, behind Luna with a couple of Skaigonakru around them. It is absurdly adorable just how in her element Luna is right in this moment as she leads them through the jungles of her island. Talking their ear off about what this plant is, or that tree and its various uses as they pass each one. These also get a funny story added into the ‘lessons’ in true Luna style.

“Oh, those leafy colorful things. Don’t touch those. Make you itch like crazy.” Luna warns back as the group nods with wide eyes. “Managed to convince Lucas to wipe his butt with one of those once.” Luna calls back casually with a smirk of joy that instantly erupts their group into laughter.

“Keryons (spirits),” Lexa chortles, shaking her head.

“Had to go bare ass naked for weeks so Ani could slater salve on his rash. It was hilarious!” Luna sighs satisfyingly as the kru erupts in snorts of laughter. Jumping up and pulling a fruit from a tree to munch on.

“I freaking love this island!” Clarke groans, taking one for herself as well. Biting her lip in thought she smiles and pulls her backpack around. Putting another fruit in for Elisae later when she wakes up. Lexa watches Clarke do this each time they come upon a new fruit tree and chuckles.

“Alright, what is with your fruit collection?” Lexa finally laughs with a smirk.

“For Elisae when she wakes up!” Clarke voices like it were obvious. Lexa grins widely at the thought for the toddler and nods.

“Nann will enjoy them as well.” Lexa hums in approval.

“Yep. That is what I figured. Plus, Briya and Lailana too.” Clarke adds. Luna grins over her shoulder at the blonde overhearing this. She loved how Clarke was always making sure no one was forgotten or felt left out.

“Speaking of which, if you grab a few more limes off that tree. Ani will make her famous key lime pie for dessert tonight.” Luna calls as Clarke’s eyes grow wider and she quickly shoves a couple dozen in there with the rest. They continue to hike up hills, wade through rivers and wind their way up trails. Passing by various plant life Clarke wouldn’t have been able to dream up in her wildest dreams. Each FULL of bright and vibrant colors that make all the green seem dull in comparison. Wild flowers are everywhere too, and they remind her of the ones in Wanheda’s world. It has her grinning and wishing she could pick some but she wants the flowers to continue surviving. So, Clarke just sketches a few instead as they walk. Right about the time the blonde bends over to gather a dirt clod to chunk at Luna’s head, they break through the foliage. The clump falls out of her hand as her jaw drops wide open at the view. You can see the ENTIRE island, the ocean in the cove and surrounding the island FOR MILES. It is incredible. She loses her ability to even speak as she dusts off her hand and reaches frantically for her sketchbook. Luna grins smugly the whole time watching Clarke react to the SPECTACULAR view of her favorite spot in the whole island. Enjoying each facial expression just as much as Lexa is over there.

“This was sweet of you, Lu.” Lexa whispers to her bigganatblidasis.

“Best view on the island. Had to.” Luna whispers back smirking at the blonde still doing circles to catch all the details before she draws.

“Have you come up here? Since…” Lexa asks gently.

“Lucas…N… No…” Luna replies after clearing her throat. Turning to sit on a nearby rock to view the ocean in the horizon. Lexa smiles softly in realization to her sweet bigganatblidasis. She’d heard of this place MANY times over the years. Lucas and Luna’s secret spot on their island that they spent HOURS playing at when they were little. One they found exploring and being wild hooligans during breaks home from Polis. Where they could just be kids and play like Floukru goufa again. The clear pond below them is where they would swim. Inside that hidden cave, where Lexa bets there are still carvings from Lucas. It’s a place she knows her bigganatblidasis hasn’t been able to stomach visiting again. Not without her other half. Lexa sighs heavily and doesn’t say a word as she sits beside Luna. Just taking her hand without a word as they watch dolphins jumping in the distance while Clarke draws. The first shark fin Lexa sees pulls a smile across her lips. Wordlessly squeezing Luna’s hand as she pretends to not notice the tears that have escaped her bigganatblidasis’ eyes. This spot was, after all, why they picked their animals SO long ago in Polis. It was the ones they saw so often in their secret twin spot both determined their favorites. Luna’s the dolphin. Lucas the shark. 

Clarke feels the grief in her wife and turns in worry. The only thing that stops her from moving to them is one detail. The fact that it's Luna’s head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Not the other way around. Both sitting on a rock just watching the view together with the wind whipping up their hair.

_ ‘She okay?’ _ Clarke thinks cautiously.

_ ‘She will be. Keep drawing. I’ve got her.’ _ Lexa assures soothingly.

_ ‘This was their spot. Wasn’t it? Her brother?’ _ Clarke thinks torn.

_ ‘Yes. It was. She wanted to show you the best view on the island.’ _ Lexa smiles back.

_ ‘Luna’s as bad as you with the shooting yourself in the foot thing… I swear…’ _ Clarke rants as Lexa chuckles.

“Lecture?” Luna hums without any hesitation as Lexa nods. “Knew it.”

“This HAS to be a natblida thing! I swear!” Clarke huffs behind them causing both of them to snort in laughter. “I will NOT have Elisae doing this!” She huffs at them sternly only earning louder snorts in the process. “God you two are hopeless.” She mutters still sketching.

“She is going to murder you when she figures out the way back.” Lexa chuckles quietly.

“I know. I can’t wait.” Luna grins smugly, setting Lexa off again. 

~~~

“I’m sorry. We are going to what now?” Clarke exclaims in disbelief.

“Jump off this cliff into the water below. It is the fastest way down.” Luna shrugs casually.

“Please tell me she is kidding…” Clarke mutters to her wife.

“It’s not that bad!” Luna insists as Clarke glares at her.

“YOU WANT US TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!” Clarke screeches at her as Skaigonakru chuckles softly behind them.

“Into the ocean… Don’t be over dramatic!” Luna huffs, positively sending Skaigonakru into hysterics back there.

“Come on, Clarke! Do it for Lucas! Please! We did this ALL the time together. It was tradition whenever we went up to our secret twin spot! You can’t break our tradition!” Luna unabashedly pouts with the protruding bottom lip and everything.

“Oh… You DID NOT just pull the dead brother card!” Clarke gasps at Luna offendedly.

“Depends if it worked…” Luna deadpans, causing an undignified snort of laughter from Lexa before she can help it.

“WHAT IF WE LAND ON A FISH!?” Clarke protests shrilly.

“Dinner…” Luna shrugs, not helping Lexa or the guards stop laughing any sooner. Clarke throws her head back and groans frustratedly. “Look. It is a good hour to hike all the back down. But this way only takes five minutes even for the slowest of swimmers. So… do you want to be there when Elisae wakes up or not?” Luna declares seriously as Clarke pouts. “Look. I even got Catlea to bring three wetsuits in her pack for us to change into and everything. They help you float in the ocean so it will help with you swimming into shore.” She insists, walking to Catlea and pulling a wetsuit out.

“But I can’t jump with my backpack! And all the little surprises for Elisae are in there!” Clarke whines causing a smirk from Lexa…. And Luna for that matter.

“I will send it down with your clothes and towels after you make it to shore. We did this all the time in the kru with rope or vines. We just throw you down one of the ends and secure the pack to the line to slide down to you safely. It’s easy.” Catlea ensures calmly as Clarke grumbles frustrated. “I even brought the BIG beach towels I will hold up for you to change behind.” She promises as Clarke frowns deeper and trudges over to Lexa. Hiding in her shoulder as she grumbles intelligibly into it. Lexa chortles and holds her wife’s head in amusement

_ ‘It will be fine, Hodnes (love). I will be with you the ENTIRE time.’ _ Lexa soothes.

_ ‘But there are fish in there!’ _ Clarke whines as Lexa snorts loudly.

_ ‘Skaigonakru would never let you do it if it weren’t safe. Plus, it gets us to Elisae faster so we can see her try that mango and all those other fruits you picked just for her.’ _ Lexa hums feeling a smile against her neck at the mango word.

_ ‘I’m still killing Luna later.’ _ Clarke grumbles as Lexa smiles and nods to the kru as Luna cheers.

_ ‘I’m okay with that.’ _ Lexa chuckles back feeling another smile.

_ ‘God… I’m gunna fucking paint her this beautiful ocean view on her bedroom walls and at the VERY last-minute paint with glowing paint a lewd picture paint of us fucking or some shit.’ _ Clarke huffs as she grabs the wetsuit angrily from Catlea still heavily smirking.

_ ‘YOU WILL NOT! CLARKE!’ _ Lexa screeches immediately.

_ ‘Fine… just your tits.’ _ Clarke resigns only earning louder screeches in her brain that make her grin smugly as she walks into the jungle to change. Her wife is hot on her heels still shrieking in disapproval the ENTIRE time. Through Catlea closing her eyes and holding up the towel for them to change behind. All Clarke does is smirk despite it all and hands her clothes to Lexa to fold sweetly. Kissing the tan cheek as her wife begins to smile softly at the gesture. Simple, yes but still sweet. At least to Lexa that is. Clarke knows how much her wife LOVED to fold things. She doesn’t understand it. It’s weird as all crap, sure. But it made that hot wife of hers happy so she just went with it.

Now though… standing on the edge of that goddamn cliff. Hands shaking as she holds onto the tan hand of her wife. Clarke is having VERY different thoughts about all this.

“Yep… I changed my mind. Elisae will be fine.” Clarke rushes attempting to back away quickly as Luna smirks at the blonde.

“CLARKE!” Lexa chuckles pulling her back to her again. It’s the panic in her wife’s eyes that stops the laughs instantly. Moving to hold her wife’s face in her tan hands soothingly and locking green with blue.  _ ‘Hey, look at me hodnes (love). There is nothing to fear. I will be right here.’  _ Lexa vows sweetly.  _ ‘Remember how you felt about tree climbing at first?’ _ She reminds her wife sweetly. Clarke nods shakily, never once losing Lexa’s gaze.  _ ‘It is just like that. You got this, Hodnes (love). I wouldn’t let you do if you weren’t ready. But it is your choice. You can go down with the skaigonakru if you would rather and I will go down with Luna. I will not force you.’  _ Lexa assures tenderly.

_ ‘I hate being scared of stuff like this...’  _ Clarke huffs frustratedly back.

_ ‘I know. That is why I try to help you work through them. Conquer them one by one together. Just like you do for me.’  _ Lexa smiles. 

“I don’t know what you psychos are thinky-speaking about over here but I won’t let you two turds drown…. No matter how annoying you are. Just fyi. If that helps. Okay continue.” Luna whispers over Clarke’s shoulder. It has both snorting in laughter into each other’s shoulder before they can stop it. Leave it to Luna to break the tension in a serious moment like this. It was what she did best, Clarke was almost sure of it by now.

“Okay. Fine. But if I die. I am coming back to haunt your ass Luna.” Clarke grumbles finally.

“Aww... that’s sweet. But I don’t think Wanheda would let you do that.” Luna shrugs causing more laughter from Lexa.

_ ‘I wouldn’t.’ _ Wanheda’s spirit chuckles.  _ ‘And you will be fine.’ _ It assures causing a smile from the blonde.

“On the plus side, no one will be able to see if you wet yourself on the way down.” Luna grins as Lexa blanches at her.

“EW. Clarke. Please don’t do this.” Lexa mutters. 

“Better than her letting one when she’s scared. I totally grew up with a kid who did that. Nasty farts too. Or like… DUDE. What if she pooped when she got scared!” Luna grins at Lexa teasingly.

“We would NOT be entwined.” Lexa deadpans as Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Are you two done?” Clarke mutters. 

“Keryons yes!” Lexa exclaims with wide eyes that have Clarke grinning.

“Alright, when you jump, I want you to go feet first since it is your first time.” Luna instructs in full Floukru ambassador mode. Clarke nods in agreement. “You’ll do what we call the pencil jump. Keeping your legs together and pointing your toes down at the water to help you break the water. I know one hand will be held onto Lexa. But the other put it by your side like this.” Luna explains moving her body to show Clarke what she means. “And most importantly jump OUT away from the rocks as far as you can.” She stresses as Clarke’s eyes widen.

“You’re going first right?” Clarke squeaks as Luna grins.

“Duh!” Luna grins. “But I’ll be showing off. So, I wanted to give you the Floukru cliff diving lecture first. That way you would know NOT to copy what I am about to do AT ALL!” Luna explains as Lexa chortles.

“Noted.” Clarke nods. Lexa pulls Clarke into her and wraps her arms around her wife. Helping calm her as they watch Luna chatting with the skaigonakru a bit before getting ready. They watch her get back and race to the edge of the cliff. Hurling herself off dramatically as she does a couple front flips in the air before issuing a perfect dive into the ocean. A cheer goes off at the shore and Clarke’s blood goes cold.  _ ‘There’s people watching!’ _ Clarke squeaks in panic.

_ ‘Good. Then they are about to see how bravely you’re conquering your fear.’ _ Lexa grins kissing her wife’s temple. Clarke takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes. Nodding to her wife as they watch Luna swim away before turning to tread water. Looking up at them and giving them a ‘go ahead’ hand sign.

“We don’t have to run right? Cause I’d trip.” Clarke whimpers as Lexa smirks.

“No. We are standing and jumping out.” Lexa assures patiently. Clarke nods quickly and takes a couple deep breaths.  _ ‘Good, ai hodnes (my love). Keep doing that and just let me know when you’re ready.’ _ Lexa hums quietly. 

~~~

Luna has never been more glad for going first in her entire life than at this moment. Because wow is Clarke’s face one of the BEST she’s ever witnessed. Not to mention the sheer fact Clarke began to hysterically SCREAM ‘fuck’ repeatedly at the top of her lungs until they hit the water. Luna can hear Skaigonakru losing it up there on the cliff. Right along with her entire clan at the shore knowing EXACTLY who that was jumping now. Both pop up with the wetsuits on helping to pull them to the surface faster. It was why Luna insisted they wear one, especially Clarke who had never swam in the ocean before. She would carry that blonde to shore if she had to. Though Luna knew she would do fine, she taught that blonde to swim after all. The instructor in the Floukru woman was always cautious to a fault when it came to safety. The instant that blonde wet head pops up she has the BIGGEST grin on her face.

“THAT WAS AWESOME…” Clarke exhales with the BIGGEST eyes of excitement. It sends Luna and Lexa into loud laughs as a result. The swim to shore is just as entertaining with Clarke announcing all her various observations to them as they swim. How she had NO IDEA the sea was salty! Or that was ‘wavy’ as the blonde put it. By the time they reach shore Clarke has concluded that sea water is fucking disgusting. Apparently getting far too much accidently in her mouth by the look of her face. Catlea and the boys up there have found long vines to fashion into a makeshift rope while they were swimming. The end is thrown down to Luna before the Packs are looped on and sent down one by one. Towels get pulled out and handed to each person who dries off happily as they walk in towards the beach where everyone else in Floukru always congregates. 

“Might’ve been the most entertaining cliff dives I have ever seen, my dear.” Lailana chortles, as she greets them warmly.

“We aim to please.” Lexa smirks as the elder chortles.

“You should’ve SEEN her face!” Luna cackles wildly as she attempts to mimic it. it has them all rolling even Clarke as they walk up with Lailana into their hut. Briya smiles as they walk in the front door and puts a finger to her lips. Leading them upstairs where Komfoni and Elisae are napping together. Lexa grins and walks to her and Clarke’s bathroom to peel off her wetsuit. She works on her robe and unbraids her hair delicately. Running her fingers loosely through it as she walks out and is greeted by Komfoni’s tired eyes peeking open. Lexa grins and walks over to them and lays next to Nann. Opening her robe to allow Elisae to suckle as Nann smiles at them. Kissing Lexa on the forehead and laying back down to rest her eyes a bit longer.

Clarke shows Lailana and Briya all the fruit they found from her bag excitedly. Showing them sketches of everything she saw and telling the wild stories of everything that happened. By time she works up to the room to poke her head in at the toddler she finds her wife snoring beside Nann and Elisae. Grinning, she quietly tip toes in the room to sit down and sketch. Her wife has her robe open perfectly with the naked toddler laying on top of her bare skin. Blankey and robe covering them both as they curl up into Nanna. It is what her hands sketch until those little dark eyes begin to flutter open not wanting to miss a second of this. How that little face suckles her Nomon Heda with an outstretched little hand above her breast.

_ ‘If you are sketching any part of my naked body, so help me Clarke…’ _ Lexa growls at her wife without even opening her eyes. Clarke grins as she continues to sketch that adorable wife of hers over there. 

_ ‘Toe is twitching.’ _ Clarke smiles back as Lexa pops a green eye open and looks down at the toddler eagerly. Blue eyes jerk up as well and both BREAK out in grins as those brown eyes open blearily. Lexa hums that lullaby as they sway in the hammock together. Rubbing that warm little back as she suckles herself awake with Nann grinning beside them. 

“I wike nakie nye-nyes.” Elisae sighs happily.

“I think we do too strikon,” Komfoni chortles, kissing her little forehead. Luna pokes her head in and grins at the awake eyes. Lexa jumps and attempts to cover herself as Luna rolls her eyes. 

“I’ve already seen you naked. Calm down weirdo.” Luna mutters plopping down beside Clarke and smirking at the picture. 

“WUNA!” Elisae cheers happily as Luna grins at her. 

“Did you have a good nap, strikon?” Luna asks sweetly as the toddler nods. 

“I dweamed we swam with the fishes and hims name was mr. bubbles!” Elisae chirps as Clarke and Luna smirk at the girl. 

“You did! Were there LOTS of fishes!?” Luna asks enthusiastically as the toddler launches RIGHT into the story animatedly. All in her element as she describes their adventures under the sea together. Finishing she promptly latches back onto Lexa happily as Luna sits there blinking. 

“Wow… she really sucks your tit like that?” Luna deadpans as Clarke looks at the woman beside her in amusement. 

“Nope. Figment of your imagination.” Nann quips without even opening her eyes as Lexa and Clarke cackle loudly. 

“Nomon Hedas boobies ares my favowites!” Elisae assures as Luna smirks. 

“I just didn’t know Lex had enough boobs she could even suck anything with.” Luna voices as Nann snorts. Lexa glares angrily at her bigganatblidasis in disapproval which a little toddler notices of course. 

“Dhats was nots NICED!” Elisae gasps in shock. That little jaw on the floor and her little hands cupping her Nomon Heda’s boobs protectively like they can hear those mean words and everything. It about makes Clarke piss herself laughing at this toddler and better yet Luna’s reaction to said toddler.

“My bad.” Luna chuckles. “I am sure your tiny tits are lovely, Lex.” She smirks as a little girl glares SO MUCH like Lexa it has Nann roaring in laughter right along with Clarke now. “No go… huh? How about delicious? That work better?” She asks as the toddler nods in approval and goes back to suckling. Lexa smirks down at her little firecracker happy now suckling away. 

“Have you told her about our own adventure yet?” Luna hums casually at Clarke who shakes her head.

“Nope. Not yet.” Clarke replies as a little girl pokes her head up curiously.

“Yous go on ventures toos Nomon Wanheda?” Elisae chirps around Lexa’s teat with wide eyes.

“Luna took me ALLLLLL the way up to the tippy top of the island so I could draw a REALLY pretty picture of Floukru.” Clarke tells her as the toddler squeals in excitement.

“That way she could paint it for you guys.” Luna nods at the little imp.

“I SEES! I SEES!” Elisae exclaims opening and closing her hands with so much elation it has Lexa chortling. Clarke grins and flips pages as she scoots over in her chair to show the excitedly vibrating little body over there attached to her wife. Luna sits back and grins watching the toddler react to EACH flower, tree and when they FINALLY get to the landscape pictures. The SQUEAL is by far the best she’s heard from that girl. It has Nann chortling too, especially when Clarke tells her she picked Elisae fruit from ALL the trees on the way up. The very ones she described VERY meticulously to the toddler who looked in wonder to Clarke about such different types of fruit.

“Yous dids?” Elisae gasps looking at Lexa with wide eyes of surprise and that little jaw all hung open.

“I did. They are sitting on the counter downstairs waiting for you right now.” Clarke nods as the little body shoots up with a shout of joy. Pulling Lexa with her who is cackling in amusement to how hurried that little girl is right now.

“Am I allowed to put clothes on first?” Lexa chortles as the toddler turns to look at her aghast.

“Yea… That is a no if I’ve ever seen one.” Luna mutters as Nann snorts again at them.

“I’ll be SUUUPER fast. I promise!” Lexa assures picking up the naked imp.

“I’s no hasta gets dwessed, wights?” Elisae checks carefully.

“Nope. Just me.” Lexa grins as the toddler sighs heavily and agrees. Setting off the room at HOW familiar that look was from Lexa’s own, so often given to Clarke. Lexa does JUST as promised and pulls on underclothes and the first outfit she finds. No shoes or socks needed. Just enough to cover herself in the time this naked dancing toddler allows her to. The second those tiny eyes see her Nomon Heda dressed she erupts in cheers and shoots out of the door. Dancing down the stairs and sending the entire living room into hysterics.

“I was wondering how long that’d take you strikon.” Briya chortles as Elisae grins at the familiar face. When she finally makes it all the way down the stairs she makes a beeline to the counter. Gaping in wonder to all of them lined up neatly for her to look at.

“Ahhh… did you finally hear about your fruit presents.” Lailana chortles walking over from the kitchen as the toddler nods animatedly raising her hands to get up higher. The elder grins and picks up the imp dutifully explaining each one the girl points to. It has Lexa, Luna, Clarke, and Nann smirking at them as they watch the two interact. 

“You see this one?” Clarke hums, holding up the mango as Elisae nods. “This is a mango. I first ate it at Sankru and LOVED it SO much it is now one of my FAVORITES.” She gushes as the toddler looks in wonder at it.

“I twies it!” Elisae declares wide-eyed. Lailana chortles and puts her in a chair at the table. Cutting the fruit in toddler sized pieces and putting them in front of her. Lexa and Luna are chortling with the rest of the kru at how fast she annihilates those pieces. It is all over her sticky little body and everything with the biggest grin all over her face. “I wike dhoes!” She tells them, gleefully licking her fingers of the juice.

“Well it certainly looks like it.” Nann chortles, coming over with a wet cloth to attack that sticky-fingered toddler with. Komfoni gets in a few sneaky tickles while she is at it that has the girl squealing in laughter.

“See. Now you look like one of mine.” Lailana chortles in amusement at the wild and unruly curly hair jutting out EVERYWHERE from that tiny body.

“Oh my god. I bet that is what happened to your hair, Lu! You went swimming in the salt too much. Pissed it right off. Refuses to listen now. I bet it used to look like Lexa’s too!” Clarke gasps in realization.

“Nope. That child came out with a fro on top of that tiny screeching head. Trust me. I was there.” Lailana calls from the kitchen as Luna grins.

“Wait… really?” Clarke frowns at her theory being bunked so fast.

“Yep. Unruly from the start. We gave up.” Lailana hums casually, winking at Luna. Feeling a little tug on her apron the elder looks down and grins.

“What’s yous makin’s?” Elisae asks up at her.

“I’m making my famous key lime pie. Would you like to help?” Lailana asks.

“Yeas! I wike pies!” Elisae assures causing a chuckle from the elder. Clarke skids so damn fast into the kitchen it has Nann cackling.

“ME TOO! I LIKE PIE!” Clarke nods excitedly as Lailana snorts. Those two gave the toddler her VERY own apron. They ended up having to tie it MANY times for it to fit properly but the strikon didn’t mind. Then put a bit of flour in front of her to play with. Seriously… that was it. Clarke is now helping mix ingredients with her own apron on and stops at the next step.

“Wait… this is fruit?” Clarke frowns at it.

“You’ve never seen a lime, dear?” Nann asks with a smirk, as the blonde shakes her head.

“I twines it!” Elisae volunteers raising her hand.

“Me too!” Clarke nods as the elders’ smirk at each other. Getting one of the extra limes they will not need and cutting it in half. One is given to Clarke, the other to Elisae. The ENTIRE kru is peeking around the corner with Luna and Lexa leading the charge. Waiting for that first bite eagerly. The INSTANT sour faces have EVERYONE falling over each other. Clarke squeals loud and chunks it across the room. Elisae is still trying to straighten her face back to normal and shaking her head frantically.

“NO NUMMY! NO NUMMY!” Elisae exclaims scrunching her nose as Nann hands her a sippy cup of milk.

“Why on earth would you make a pie from that!?” Clarke gasps with one eye still squinted a bit.

“It is good once you mix the other ingredients in, I promise.” Lailana chuckles. Sending the two over by the flour to ready the crust. Which means Clarke is now drawing a half white covered toddler in an oversized apron with a little butt peeking out the back. Happily slapping the white stuff that poofs up and settles back down. Drawing in it and running her hands through the silky stuff quite happily. A knock at the door pulls all their eyes to the front door as Bluke and a couple other Floukru guys walk in. Clarke immediately recognizes Bluke from their wedding as the ‘stand in’ Floukru ambassador and grins at him. 

“It’s ready, Luna.” Bluke grins as Luna stands to slap the man happily on the back in celebration. All eyes are on them not having a clue what the man is talking about in the slightest.

“Tested and everything?” Luna checks.

“Yep. Everything is sealed and running perfectly.” Bluke nods as Luna smiles happily.

“You guys are amazing!” Luna grins happily hugging each of the guys. One of them hands her some wetsuits and this is when Clarke and Lexa look at each other in confusion. They literally just changed out of their wetsuits. They’re drying on the balcony of their room with the toddler’s. Why would they need more? Luna turns to Lexa and Clarke with a HEAVY smirk on her face.

“Don’t we already have wetsuits?” Lexa asks Luna carefully.

“Not these you don’t.” Luna grins, holding up a bright purple wetsuit with Elisae’s name printed over the left breast. The natblida symbol and the combined Heda/Wanheda symbol surround her name just in case people can’t read. Lexa and Clarke smirk when a tiny gasp erupts from the kitchen RIGHT on cue. Nann catches her with a towel to wipe off the flour coated body. Giggling wildly as she gets tickled in the process and Lailana joins the clean the toddler up team. With the apron and flour removed she is NOW allowed to approach the new pretty purple thing.

“Floukru was naturally excited for both of your entwining. Just as the rest of the clans are. But I knew you really needed a relaxing trip MORE than another GRAND celebration. So, I focused their energy on something I KNEW you’d enjoy instead.” Luna explains.

“Personalized wetsuits?” Clarke frowns in confusion.

“No. Actually I didn’t know they were making these. But I am not shocked whatsoever either. Plus, it prevented them from giving you a big parade when you arrived like they wanted to.” Luna grins as Lexa chortles. All the while Elisae is oooh’ing and ahh’ing over the pretty purple wetsuit.

“What’s dhats says?” Elsiae asks, pointing to the letters on the purple wetsuit.

“That would be your name.” Luna smiles as the girl’s face lights up.

“DHIS FORS MES?!” Elisae squeals in realization as Clarke and Lexa cackle at her glee filled voice.

“Yep. Would you like to put it on?” Luna chuckles as the toddler looks like a bobble head with how fast she nods yes.

“Well don’t you look snazzy.” Nann grins in amusement as the girl beams proudly. Showing them all her name on her chest and everything.

“Go give this to your Nomon Wanheda.” Luna whispers handing her another wetsuit.

“Dhis yous, Nomon Wanhedas.” Elisae chirps handing her the wetsuit.

“Why thank you, Little bit.” Clarke grins, kissing the toddler on the forehead.

“This is for your Nomon Heda.” Luna hums as the toddler races back expectantly to her for the next one.

“NOMON HEDA! Dhis yous!!” Elisae exclaims loudly running at her as the room erupts in laughter. Gleefully going around passing out wetsuits as people go to change into them. The toddler sits and waits expectantly after handing them out. Wanting to see them on, like hers is, with her excitement for the new present. Even Nann gets one, MUCH to Elisae’s excitement racing loudly to her that she gets a present too. While everyone is changing into their wetsuits Luna and Lailana pack their bags in these funny looking waterproof backpacks. Clarke’s sketchbook and supplies are put inside quickly. Right along with Elisae’s little tin of paper and colors. Snacks and water are added as well, for everyone to drink. Before they leave Lailana fixes them all a ‘special’ juice to drink. Elisae doesn’t hesitate at all to drink it down and dances in celebration that she finished first. Running up to grab her blankey to button around her shoulders resolutely before announcing she is ‘readies’.

Lexa smirks and picks the toddler up into her arms as they walk outside. Fluffles secured under her arm and thumb in her mouth. Looking around with big dark eyes to search for Luna’s surprise happily. Eyes collectively find Bluke with a few of his guys readying what looks to be a boat.

“Hey guys! We were quite excited to hear you wanted to learn a lot about our sea life here in Floukru. It is after all our lives and passions. But when Luna explained the unique circumstances we put our heads together to think of a way we could still allow this to occur for you all. We had a visit with your friend Orlan at the entwining in Polis and he introduced us to his special glass Polis was now making. We took what we learned home to Floukru and came up with this beauty.” Bluke explains gesturing to the boat behind him. “It has a glass bottom made of a lightweight, sturdy glass thanks to Orlan. Allowing EVERYONE who wants to enjoy the sea life of Floukru, the ability to, regardless of age, swimming ability or fear.” He grins proudly as it finally connects for Clarke what this means.

“Did you hear that squirt? They made a SUPER special mermaid finding boat JUST for us!” Clarke animatedly tells the toddler whose eyes about pop out of her head.

“YEAS!” Elisae exhales in wonder, producing many chortles as a result. Lexa smirks down at the toddler tugging her into the boat frantically to go look IMMEDIATELY. That toddler and Clarke are now squatted down looking down at that glass like a mermaid is about to pop up out of nowhere.

“Thank Lailana for the juice.” Nann hums with a wink to them, walking into the boat with help of her gonas who sit her on one of the seats surrounding the glass. Luna is excitedly whispering to the group of men suspiciously as Lexa smirks at them. Luna turns and simply winks at her stirknatblidasis as Lexa chuckles, shaking her head.

“Did you find any yet?” Luna asks animatedly crouching down next to them.

“No’s. Buts I sees a bubbles and some wittle fishes ands… um… a cweepy cwawie.” Elisae chirps not looking up from her spot over the glass. Luna smirks at the toddler and looks at where she is pointing.

“Ahh… that is a crab, strikon (little one).” Luna voices.

“Yea. A dhats.” Elisae nods earning a snort from the men getting in place to row them out in the water. Luna is required to sit down on the bottom of the boat with Elisae in her lap explaining EVERY single fishy that swims by. It has Lexa and Nann chuckling at how enthusiastic both the blonde and the toddler are at searching the depths of the water. In between those looks down to the water, Clarke is sketching her heart out at things to add to her landscapes. Everything from seaweed, coral, crabs, eels, oysters, and each fish that swims by the glass. All of them get a big explanation by Luna as she watches Clarke sketch and the toddler excitedly point to stuff for her to talk about next. They row all the way out past the cove into the ocean where they can spot sharks, dolphins and even some whales if they are lucky. The toddler is SQUEALING in excitement every time a dolphin jumps up in the distance. Luna and the men are quickly considering all their hard work TOTALLY worth it with JUST how elated this imp is by this. Not to mention the blonde, drawing rapidly everything her eyes see with the utmost dedication and focus. Lexa routinely spots some of the rowers peeking over Clarke’s shoulder to watch her draw with interest. It makes her smile as they look at one another clearly impressed and nodding for buddies to check it out.

“I told you. She’s good.” Luna grins proudly as the guys nod with wide eyes.

“I’m doing an underwater mural in the Polis goufa bathing room, but I’d never seen the ocean. So, I was largely going off what Luna told me or pictures I saw in the archives.” Clarke explains not looking up from her drawing.

“No kidding!?” Bluke exhales in wonder. “Lu, you make sure to tell us when she is done so we can come check it out. Bring you some fish and such.” He tells her as the Floukru woman nods in agreement. After that the men help describe some of the coloring, they have seen in some of her other fish. So, Clarke can add variations along the four walls to the same fish. They spot a HUGE sea turtle that has Elisae squealing Erik’s name in TOTAL elation. Lexa must explain between her laughs that their next youngest natbilda is named Erik, and he has a turtle as his stuffie. Clarke gasps SO loud when they see the Octopus swim by with the WIDEST blue eyes Lexa has EVER seen them be. Pulling Lexa to her to watch it swim and pointing it out to Nanna in wonder. They have to admit it swims a lot differently than they thought, and watches it in awe for quite some time.

“It wooks diffawents than Enta’s.” Elisae chirps tilting her head to the side.

“I think that might be because Rinta’s stuffie doesn’t swim.” Luna smiles as the toddler gasps in wonder to this.

“Whats dhats?” Elisae chirps curiously at the thing that floats… swims by. Honestly, Clarke isn’t sure on this one.

“Jellyfish.” Luna answers.

“It wooks wike a boogas wif wegs.” The toddler frowns as Lexa and Luna fall over each other.

“Please add that to the description, Clarke.” Luna chortles slapping the blonde in amusement.

They are still relatively close to the cove as they watch the sea life below in the waters. Just out enough in the open ocean they can get a good view of various animals, fish, and other things. Enough for the Floukru villagers to spot them and see them enjoying themselves. Nann keeps passing out snacks and waters to everyone, rowers included of course. All of whom are getting quite a kick out of the toddler sitting in Luna’s lap coloring ‘JUST wike Nomon Wanhedas’. Continuing to lean over to see what Clarke is drawing and asking for ‘helps.’ It has Clarke grinning at the imp in Luna’s lap. Her pale hands having to hold up certain pages for Elisae to look at for her own picture of the sea creature… all while continuing to draw her own picture.

“This was a great idea. Thank you for putting this together.” Lexa voices to Bluke who smiles with a nod.

“We can’t wait to get some of our elders out here. I know a lot of them miss swimming and seeing all the sea life in their older age. This allows them to continue to enjoy it.” Bluke informs her as Lexa nods. 

“I think the elders are way more excited about taking the goufa out with them.” Luna smirks as Bluke chortles.

“I know. Lailana and a couple other Komfonas (grandparents/Elders) told me she and a few others already have lessons prepared and everything.” Bluke chortles as Luna grins.

It is when they are rowing BACK into the cove that Lexa starts to notice something. Like the Floukru are readying for something. She dismisses it as dinner for them again as they finish on the boat and goes back to enjoying herself. Watching the sea life and helping an imp label with Luna dutifully. 

“MEWMAIDS!! MEWMAIDS!!!” Elisae screeches suddenly. Clarke all out flings herself at that glass so DAMN fast it has Nann cackling over there. Both have their faces pushed all up on that glass to investigate as Lexa looks at Luna with a knowing look. Luna just grins smugly back and shrugs.

Okay so Luna MIGHT’VE bribed their best Floukru diver into crossdressing as a mermaid. The man had three girls himself and LOVED the idea immediately. What she wasn’t anticipating was coming back to discover JUST how much fun her big burly gonas had making the mermaid costume. Almost as much as they did with the glass bottom boat. Even telling her they did practice runs many times without fail to see what angle was the best without giving too much away for his identity. Afterall, they didn’t want the strikon or Wanheda to recognize him later at dinner. So, he swam facing down, with his back to the glass as he swam under the boat. Reed tucked underneath him to take breaths at the surface. Then the man would simply peel off his costume in the water and store it off to the side of a secluded shore to gather later. Under the tail, made of different leaves weaved together, is his wetsuit peeling down to only the bottom half. This allowed the man to look as just another diver or swimmer when he walked up on shore. Neither the blonde nor the toddler take their faces OFF the glass until they dock at the shore. Both have similar hazy grins of elation while talking a MILE a minute about the mermaid to ANYONE that will listen. Lexa can’t stop chuckling at her wife continuing to mutter expletives in her head with the phrase, ‘They’re real… Fuck… They're actually real.’ Like her wife REALLY can’t believe it even though it was all she talked about for DAYS.

“I KNEWS IT! I KNEWS IT!” Elisae cheers happily in Lexa’s arms that has Luna smirking at her. Poor Lailana is all but accosted the VERY SECOND both see her. Screeching hysterically about the mermaid in shrill tones that Luna SWEARS dolphins are currently replying to. The Floukru elder chortles and listens dutifully to EACH detail she is given while preparing the Floukru dinner.

“You guys must be really excited about our last night here in Floukru. It looks beautiful.” Lexa compliments kindly when she approaches Lailana.

“Oh. Didn’t Luna tell you? It’s a full moon tonight. We are preparing for our connections celebration at sundown.” Lailana voices casually.

“Yep. So, I will be visiting my energy exchange fisa tonight.” Luna grins wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa, whose green eyes grow in panic.

“Why? You sick?” Clarke asks curiously.

“In a way…” Luna smirks. “Plus, you are an entwined woman now ai striknatblidasis (my little nightblood sister). Which means you will be expected to ENJOYYYY each other and participate in the exchanging of energies tonight as well.” Luna grins triumphantly.

“The what now?” Clarke mutters confused.

“Oh, it’s a ceremony we have in Floukru that celebrates our connections we have with one another and the earth. It helps to heal our sacred inner energies by connecting ourselves in this way.” Luna explains proudly getting a nod from Lailana in approval as she walks to go help another set up across the beach.

“I still don’t have a clue what that mea… wait... why does Lexa look like she’s gunna pass out?” Clarke mutters frowning at her wife.

_ ‘SEX!’ _ Lexa screeches hysterically as Clarke perks up to look at her wife.

_ ‘Wait… like right now?’ _ Clarke grins eagerly.

_ ‘No! Clarke! Carnal energy connection celebration is Floukru’s big fancy word for their renown sex festival.’ _ Lexa screeches irately as the blonde gasps in realization.

“SHUT UP! You have a sex party in Floukru!?” Clarke breathes in wonder.

“NO!!” Lexa shouts firmly.

“OH, COME ON! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE!” Clarke whines pathetically.

“There are carnal meditation exercises, rose petal baths, aphrodisiac samplings, and my favorite, the fire breathers who have an energy sharing show!” Luna nods as Clarke gasps so damn loud. Nann is falling over herself at the look on the blonde’s face of sheer groveling at her wife now with SO much urgency.

“Absolutely not! The only person YOU get to see sharing energy is me.” Lexa huffs with finality. While Nann was expecting a pout to erupt… instead they get that Clarke Griffin stupid sex grin instead. Since the blonde is now replaying ALL those experiences, she’s got to witness… well… sharing energies… with her wife. AND HOT DAMN… why hadn’t she thought of doing this sooner. MMmmm… they are already making her hot as she bites her lip and gets a swift elbow to her rib. RIPPING her out of her wonderful fantasy world.

“UMPH… Hey!” Clarke whines. She gets a WONDERFUL glare from her wife knowing EXACTLY what she was remembering just now. It was literally written ALLL over her freaking face.

_ ‘NOT IN FRONT OF A TODDLER CLARKE!’ _ Lexa screeches _. ‘AND ALL OF FLOUKRU!!’ _ She reprimands harshly.

_ ‘Spoil sport.’ _ Clarke pouts only earning another slap.  _ ‘Oh… My… God… Lexa kom Trikru. You are jealous!’ The _ blonde fires back with so much glee it has Lexa rolling her eyes.

_ ‘No skrish (shit)! You just figure that out?!’  _ Lexa snaps back. All she gets in reply is laughter. A lot of freaking laughter that is driving her insane.

While this is going on Nann has grabbed Luna by the ear and furiously dragged her off to speak to her. All while said Floukru woman is whimpering and batting at her hand.

“What the Keryons, were you thinking?!” Nann hisses.

“Uhhh… that Lexa needs sexual healing… BAD!” Luna replies nodding for emphasis just in case that helped. Nann huffs irately as Luna rolls her eyes. “I don’t know what you are so angry about. We both know Titus ROYALLY screwed her up in that department.” Luna retorts crossing her arms. All this earns is an exasperated groan and Nann rubbing her face in frustration to this freaking child. She is going back and forth with herself on whether she should even PUNISH the girl when it was OBVIOUSLY done out of concern and love for Lexa. STUPIDLY. Yes. But still acted on with good intentions.

“Why didn’t you AT LEAST tell me?” Nann stresses finally.

“You’d say no. DUH!” Luna replies like it was SO freaking obvious.

“Mmmhmm and what were you going to do with Elisae?” Nann demands.

“OHHHH YEAAAHHHHH….” Luna exhales as Nann groans loudly.

When both look back at the dock, they find Lexa now fervently slapping her hysterically cackling wife. All while a tiny toddler is screeching up at them that, “HITTINGS IS NO NICED!” At the top of her tiny lungs while dancing around them. Luna just gestures to the weirdos in a wordless, ‘need I say more,’ type of statement. As they approach the couple, the brunette rounds on them.

“Luuuunnaaa! We brought a toddler!” Lexa whines mortified.

“Well… She’s gotta sleep sometime.” Luna shrugs as Nann roars in laughter right along with Clarke who promptly gets slapped by her wife.

“What? She isn’t lying.” Clarke chortles, dodging another hit.

“Lex, you know we are avid believers of enriching the inner energy fields within one another.” Luna sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

“What is all of this?” Lailana asks looking from person to person waiting for an answer. It is the fierce blush on Lexa that clues the elder in as she rounds on her niece furiously. “LUNA KOM FLOUKRU, DID YOU NOT TELL THEM ABOUT THE CELEBRATION OF CONNECTIONS?” 

“Of course, I didn’t. Lex is a prude. She’d never come!” Luna huffs, throwing her hands up. This earns a swift slap upside her head by Lailana who mutters under her breath furiously. Elisae has crawled into Nann’s arms watching everything unfold anxiously, until she spots a hoard of goufa going in for another swim lesson. She perks up and tugs Nann’s sleeve, pointing excitedly at the group. It has the Floukru elder smiling at the toddler in understanding.

“How about this, strikon (little one). Your Komfoni and I will talk to your Nomons to make sure they play nice while you and Luna go to your ocean swim lessons together.” Lailana voices as Elisae gasps excitedly, looking from Lexa to Clarke to Luna just to be sure. Only when she gets a nod from each does she shriek in celebration and jump to Luna’s arms. Allowing her blankey and stuffie to be held by Komfoni as she rockets with Luna to the ocean with the rest of the group.

“Why don’t we go talk in your hut, Lailana.” Nann suggests subtly as the elder nods in agreement.

“Yes, that would be best. You can still see the swim lessons from there too. So, don’t worry.” Lailana assures as she ushers the Hedas up the beach to her hut. They get comfortable in the sitting room with large expansive windows that overlook the swim lessons that Elisae and Luna are currently participating in.

“My entire kru is currently looking over her, my dear. She will be just fine.” Nann hums carrying out some tea with Lailana. Gently Komfoni explains what occurred with Luna, and while they were making tea privately in the kitchen, what occurred also in Sankru. Lailana quietly took it in and nodded in agreement to what Nann voices as well as her concerns. Since the elders came in and sat down though, they allowed silence to fill the room as Lexa calms herself while drinking her tea. “Luna was just trying to help, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann softly voices after a while. This gets a furiously look from the green eyes as Clarke snickers. “Stupidly… I admit… but she was only trying to help in her own weird little way.” Komfoni assures as Lexa grumbles under her breath.

“I agree. The smarter choice would have been to tell you about this AHEAD of time. Allowing YOU to decide to participate or not. It is one of the most important things regarding this ceremony of CONNECTION. The willing participation of everyone involved.” Lailana teaches gently as green eyes look up at the Floukru elder. “Thankfully, since my niece is NOT one to keep things private… EVER. I had a feeling that even if you did agree to come. It would be met with some level of hesitation. Therefore, I prepared ahead of time for this.” She assures smiling kindly at Lexa. Green and blue look at each other for a couple seconds before turning back to the elders.

“What do you mean by that?” Clarke asks curiously. It has Lailana smiling at how strong their connection already is with one another. Able to wordlessly understand and embrace the concerns of another within a couple seconds. 

“Well, normally a Heda would be expected to make an appearance at a festival like this. Especially one so close to our clan’s culture. But I knew with what Lucas and Luna told me about Titus, that some trauma might be present. ESPECIALLY regarding this subject area, for you Leska. So, I warned my clan ahead of time that whether you participate or not was up to the BOTH of you. And most importantly with a strikon (little one), things will revolve around her needs.” Lailana explains softly.

“So, we won’t be required to participate?” Lexa whispers in shock.

“No. You will not. Instead I will prepare a private area for you to connect with one another in WHATEVER way you feel comfortable with. Alone. With no one else around or able to hear. Yet, close enough to the strikon that neither will worry.” Lailana describes gently. “But you should know Leska. The celebration of connections does not entail a lot of what I know you probably assume it does.” Lailana begins gently to the brunette. “It is different for each person and what THEY are comfortable with. For Luna, she has NO problems being in public. For others, like you Leska, they would rather not. The point is to get to the place where you are able to feel comfortable to share your carnal energies with your loved ones. To reconnect, embrace one another and everything that entails, once again. The hurts, sorrows, joys, and celebrations. That is what this is all about. Loving one another in a way we feel comfortable to do so.” Lailana tenderly voices to Lexa as she holds a tan hand in her own. “You have been through much, Leska. You deserve happiness now more than ever. Do not let one momentary lapse of judgement from goufas ruin this for you. Because in this clan, I can assure you that not one person would notice if you are screaming at Clarke or Luna for being branwoda or crying out in the heat of the moment. None will even bat an eye. If anything. They would respect the both of you more for doing so.” Lailana assures with a smile. 

“Better?” Nann hums looking at her yongon. Lexa nods with a deep breath that has Nann smiling.

“Good. Now who wants pie?” Lailana hums pushing up from her chair.

“MEEEEE!!!!!” Clarke shrieks JUMPING from her chair with so much enthusiasm it has Lexa snorting before she can stop it.

“Child, she hasn’t even told you what is in the pie…” Nann chuckles.

“Irrelevant!” Clarke exclaims dancing in place. Lialana serves each of them a plate before sitting with her own. Clarke INHALES her piece animatedly dancing THE ENTIRE FREAKING TIME.

“Did you enjoy that dear?” Lailana hums casually, still eating her piece. 

“YEA!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?” Clarke rushes, licking her plate eagerly in hopes to find more.

“Made it with those limes.” Lailana grins slyly as Clarke gasps loudly.

“LIES!!!” Clarke roars immediately, pulling cackles from Lexa and Nann in the process. 

~~~

That evening Clarke and Lexa find themselves surprisingly alone. Elisae tired out fast after dinner, just as they anticipated she might. They carried her up to their hut to get ready for bed, only to find Briya and Nann quickly taking over. Changing the toddler in her pajamas, and combing out that curly head tenderly. Covering her with her blankey and tucking that bear under her arm. Suckling magic milkies as Nann reads her special bear book. Clarke and Lexa got shooed out and found themselves blinking at each other. Walking down the stairs they find Lailana waiting for them with a smile on her face as usual.

“Don’t look so shocked dears, we told you this was going to happen.” Lailana grins at them.

“Yea, we just didn’t anticipate the toddler to go so happily along with this plan.” Clarke deadpans as the Floukru elder snorts.

“This celebration has continued in our clan for centuries now. Which means, we have learned a thing or two along the way.” The Floukru elder hints with a wink.

“The swim lessons!” Lexa gasps in sudden realization.

“Yes. They are very educational but also found to have goufa fall asleep earlier. Allowing Nomons and Nontus time to reconnect with each other again goufa-free.” She hums casually leading them out to the back porch of their hut.

“Where we going?” Clarke whispers, only receiving a shrug from her wife in reply. Lailana walks them to the back-mossy rock wall and adeptly slips inside. Blue eyes bug out with a shrill gasp making Lexa chuckle. Pulling her stunned wife behind her into the cave set right behind the waterfall. Candles are lit inside EVERYWHERE, emitting a soft warm glow that pulls a grin on Lexa’s lips. They are put around the space and in the rocks around them. Flower petals are strewn all around them and in the water. With obvious notes of incense strategically being burnt, if the smell inside is anything to go by. Are there crystals hiding inside that cave, or love den as Luna called it? You bet your ass. Hidden EVERY FUCKING WHERE they could shove one. Each incense, flower petal, and fabric put inside that cave was VERY purposeful. There are even bottles of scented massage oils if they so feel inclined, with a teak double lounge chair for them to use. Adorned with pillows, towels, and comfy looking blankets.

“Now, this is a freshwater pond that is fish free, just for you my dear.” Lailana sweetly explains as she smiles at Clarke. “The water comes from up higher in the hills of our island which I am sure you have discovered by now with Luna.” She hums as both nods. “The waterfall acts as quite a loud barrier from you and the clan, while also allowing airflow. You will not be heard or seen while in here. The bag here is for you both to place the clothes you take off. That way Nann and I can pack them for you. When you are finished, your robes are hanging here for you to go inside. Feel free to take anything in here with you if you like. This is massage oil of my own creation. I found coconut oil has wonderful healing properties for the skin and permits essential oils nicely within it.” Lailana instructs sweetly. Lexa perks up at this, notably interested in it, and it takes everything inside Clarke not to lecture Lexa that they will not be copping the candles when they leave. 

The second Lailana quietly excuses herself the anxiety begins to rise within Lexa. Quickly getting lost in the assumption of what she will be expected to do in this moment with Floukru tradition and her being Heda. It has Clarke sighing heavily and walking to her wife. Wrapping her up in a hug and pulling Lexa to her tenderly.  _ ‘Okay first off… I have no idea what the hell you are nervous about when I’ve already fucked you 50 ways to Sunday by now.’  _ Clarke mutters in her head as she feels a blush rise in her wife. Though it also gets a chuckle, so she counts it as a win anyway _. ‘And second, Lex… baby. You forget this is just me here. Just like always. We don’t have to do ANYTHING you don’t want to. I promise. We can just swim and talk if you would rather.” _ Clarke thinks softly as Lexa gradually relaxes into her shoulder.

_ ‘Really?’ _ Lexa quietly thinks in reply.

_ ‘Really.’ _ Clarke grins, kissing her wife’s head.

_ ‘But what about the connection ceremony and the rituals…’ _ Lexa begins worriedly.

_ ‘Don’t give a single fuck.’ _ Clarke interrupts, earning a loud snort of laughter from her wife.  _ ‘All I care about is you.’  _ She hums holding Lexa closer. Her pale face grins as she feels her wife progressively melt into her arms like clockwork. Touch always helped with Lexa. Though her wife was first reluctant after what had to be touch starvation for so long. Lexa took to it… at least with Clarke, like a duck to water. But just like her blanket Komfoni made her, Clarke discovered it was much the same with cuddling. It largely depended on the person in question for it really to be significant for Lexa. Like now. Clarke knows it needs to be her. Clarke Griffin. Wife to Lexa kom Trikru. Holding her tightly and kissing her temple repeatedly. They sway in each other’s arms for a bit before Lexa sighs happily.

_ ‘The water looks good.’ _ Lexa thinks biting her lip as Clarke smiles against her tan skin.

_ ‘Does it?’ _ Clarke quips far too interested at checking Lexa out to notice. The tan hands begin to work off the shirt Nann put her wife in for dinner with Floukru. No, it wasn’t a formal affair, but Nann isn’t one to wear a wetsuit in mixed company for that long. So, when she went to change, she brought clothes for her girls as well. It was after all what that elder did best in taking care of her loved ones. Ensuring they are dried off, hair combed out, and wearing warm, dry clothes. From both Hedas, whom she put in simple tunics and cropped leggings that hit just below the knee. To that tiny toddler who gets dipped in the ocean, dried off and put in a cute little sundress that she picks herself. Even picking out her big girl panties, of course. Ones that Lailana gets shown IMMEDIATELY as she excitedly explains how she got her big girl test in Polis. Promptly going RIGHT back to playing without missing a beat after Nann tackles that hair and clips the matching ‘Nontu Bow’ as requested by the imp. 

They chuckle with each other about the day just as if they were back home in polis. Taking a bath to complete the day and discussing what when on. It feels SO normal and casual Lexa can’t help but relax in her wife’s arms. Laughing about how excited Elisae was to show EACH Floukru elder her new Komfoni ‘bid dirl undaweahs.’ Pulling up her dress and showing them the name on the waistband with so much excitement it has elders cackling left and right. Praising her up and down as Nann smirked down at her in amusement. Both Hedas are positive Elisae has somehow wrapped every single Floukru adult around her tiny finger in the short time they have been here. Clarke teases it must be her super power at this point. Just like Lexa has her super cleaning powers and reading novice. Elisae has cuteness power, that makes it impossible to thwart. Lexa is in stitches as her wife animatedly describes learning to draw with a tiny attachment glued to her. Wanting to see EACH line she made so she could copy it in her ‘piccha’ to Larson and Talo. Describing that the rowers complimented not only her drawing skills, but her ability to draw around a toddler skills as well.

_ ‘She adores you,’ _ Lexa chuckles happily.

_ ‘And I adore you.’ _ Clarke hums kissing her wife’s face.

_ ‘Now THAT was smooth!’  _ Lexa laughs as her wife beams smugly.

_ ‘Of course it was. I am SMOOTH as fuck!’ _ Clarke boasts pretending to pop her collar smugly as Lexa cackles. 

The blonde smiles and kisses her wife’s nose tenderly. One kiss turns to two… then three. And even though hot damn does Clarke want this. She still looks down to check with Lexa. Only getting a sly grin with that bottom lip between her teeth. Pulling her pale wife to her in a wordless consent to this heated exchange. Palming her wife’s ass and grinding up into Clarke as they lock lips. Clarke tugs that bottom lip as a keening whine is produced from her lover. Before she can blink Lexa flips positions and pins Clarke underneath her. The look those green eyes give her… holy fuck. It leaves Clarke gushing without Lexa even doing anything yet. God and that smirk. Lexa KNOWS exactly what she is doing to her wife. Kissing slowly down to these heavy breasts she LOVES. Teasing each nipple with her tongue while locking eyes with those blown open blue. Rolling the other with her fingers as she continues down. Kissing each rib and hip bone as Clarke pants above her. Lexa makes love to her wife sweet and slow. Dragging her tongue through those dripping folds, ripping moans and keens from her wife. Both pale legs are pulled over her shoulders and those pale hips are now pinned helplessly. Sucking, licking, and nibbling all she wants as Clarke writhes and screams for her. Grinding on her face with loud moans falling from those kiss swollen pale lips. Keryons… Lexa can’t get enough of Clarke. She needs all of her. Every single drop, like it is Lexa’s one last mission within this life. Clarke is scratching her back in ecstasy, screaming out Lexa’s name for the whole world to hear. Then. Oh then… Lexa sinks her tan fingers into her wife. Clarke bucks in passion and screeches out. Bowing her back as those tits jiggle with each thrust deep inside her. Curling her fingers to pound out that G-spot that has Clarke’s legs quivering instantly. That flush crawling up her pale ample chest as her jaw falls open. Lexa grins as she sucks that clit and looks up at the most beautiful creature that walks this earth. Screaming her name. Blissed out from her fingers. Her mouth. Sailing right over that precipice so fast that Clarke all but SHATTERS for Lexa. Eyes rolling back and toes curling around Lexa’s head. Muscles clenching as the scream gets higher and higher the more she climbs. The gush. Mmmm… It was inevitable and, in Lexa’s mind, the very best part. Moving to hold those bucking hips still so she can drink each and every single drop needily.

It takes a FULL 15 minutes before Clarke can even FORM words again. Looking up at her wife holding her tenderly in shock.

“Fucking hell woman….” Clarke gasps, erupting Lexa into loud laughter. “I think you just sucked my soul out of my cunt.” Clarke pants stunned as her wife is all but hysterical now.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa cackles as Clarke huffs amused at this. Chuckling back and forth for a bit before Clarke flips them. Grinning slyly as Lexa’s jaw falls open before her wife does ANYTHING. That brunette knows she is about to get it. That all but guaranteed it with how well she fucked her wife just now. Her brain and her body KNOWS this all too well. Bracing itself to be loved and driven crazy in ecstasy. Already wet and ready in anticipation as she whimpers into their first tender kiss. Pale hands trailing down her wife’s HOT tan body. Pinching tits and grinning into their kiss as she finds her wife’s folds. Jaw quivering as Clarke dives right into that soaking center. Tugging that bottom lip as she begins to up the pace. Lexa is already shrilling for her beautifully, and Clarke is just getting started. 

It is a push and pull of opposites. The rough fuck into her cunt but the tender care Clarke lays her back against the stones. Cool against her fiery skin currently set ablaze by this blonde bombshell of hers. The way she POUNDS into Lexa’s g-spot deliberately while trailing sweet kisses down her body. Licking those nipples and never once leaving those gorgeous green eyes she adores. Lexa watches her entranced as she makes love to her. Leaves her in a puddle in this damn water, helpless to do anything about it. Not that she’d want to. This feels FAR too good to care. She is currently BEYOND that point of rationalization. So high strung. She’d pushed herself FAR too long now. All for fear. Anxiety. Both feel it. The pull. The hunger. God it is erupting inside of Clarke. The fervent NEED she has for her wife. It feels like she is going to die if she doesn’t fuck Lexa within an inch of her sanity. It is nothing like she’s felt before. This passion. This rush. It takes her over to another realm entirely. Fucking every ounce she has into her wife screaming shrilly for her. Sucking her clit and drinking her essence in a passionate display. Grinning right into her wife’s cunt as those green eyes watch her drink her down. Then takes her again. And again. Legs around her head quivering. Toes curling. Hands threaded into Clarke’s hair. Those tits are pinched. Ass spanked. It’s hot. Heavy. Rough. And soft. All rolled into one. Rolling in that pool hungerly. Hips bucking. Fingers pounding. Lexa screeching lewdly for Clarke down there. Like a cheerleader at a football game it just spurs her on. Wanting to see just how loud she can make her up there. Clarke hammers like a damn machine into her wife’s g-spot. Wringing out orgasm after orgasm smugly. Until Lexa has NOTHING left. Literally, she is left up there with a hazy grin on her face. Tears pouring out of her eyes. All blissed the fuck out on a different planet entirely. 

It leaves Clarke breathless with just how adorable this woman really is. So thickly wrapped up in pleasure like this. Damn. She can’t even with this beautiful wife of hers. Not to mention it now has her feeling QUITE smug at doing such an INCREDIBLE job thoroughly ravishing her wife. That stupid grin is in full force as Clarke crawls up to wrap her wife up in her arms. Leaning back against the incline of the rock with the shallow water lapping leisurely on their heated skin. Stealing tender kisses on her wife’s temple and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Lexa slowly comes down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are VERRRRYYYY welcome for that HOOOTTTTTTTT ending there. That was THE LAST thing I wrote on this story. And WOWZERS did it take A LOT out of me. It like drained the hell out of me the second I finished it. I put SO much into that last scene between Lexa and Clarke it surprised me a bit. Why? I knew it HAD to be different because Lexa and Clarke ARE DIFFERENT. There were so many different aspects I would analyze, change and reform in it. All the same it was SOOOOO fun to write this. From the Floukru islanders where Luna derived from. Yes... in my story Floukru is different. First... it isn't an oil rig... it is a LITERAL island of badassary filled to the brim with hippies like Luna. Why? uhh... WHY NOT? Its a fiction story... where you can make them do ANYTHING. Why shove them on a oil rig? Make it an island where they can make their continual sustainable living from. More than that... to be real. I wanted to give Luna an ACTUAL family and clan. In the tv show LUNA created Floukru AFTER the conclave. In mine.. this is where she was born. Where her family resides. Where she is LOVED, CHERISHED and protected! Therefore I adapted this aspect of Floukru to fit that. Making a private island where they reside since in all honesty, with rising sea levels... there way BOUND to be new ones. With a nuclear bomb comes HEAT... which would melt polar icecaps and flood the majority of the boarders of the US where the FLOUKRU are. Which means islands would more than likely be formed from what we consider attached states. Since in the show Sankru or UPPER Northeast USA is transformed into a LITERAL desert after the bombs drop, I continued that theme as well. Creating the 'Floukru' island as tropical from the bomb radiation influence. 
> 
> So yea.. that is my Floukru explanation and I am sticking to it. If you have ANNNNYYYYYY questions... comments... concerns... or absolute randomness.... feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts on this lovely chapter of mine. OTHERWISE... hit up the discord chat here... { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G } ... << Yes I realize the link doesn't work it is the weird AO3 platform. Copy the link into your address bar at the top of your screen and hit enter.>>
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	63. Seingeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… I know this one is hella late. I kept getting distracted with all the colorful flashing BREAKING NEWS BULLETINS on CNN. Yes. I live in the states. I have been following this election closely. Because in case some of you are living under rocks… this election for the USA has been well… a TADDDDDD bit longer than normal. Like… A LOT fucking longer. Those poor damn VOLUNTEER counters. They aren’t even getting paid for this shit guys! And like it hit me on day 2… like are these people sleeping? Eating? Or just counting? Because like… I think this might help them count a bit faster. Just a thought here. 
> 
> Regardless of where you stood in your voting or preference this election. I hope you are relieved as me that this is FINALLY OVER and we can ALL move on as a country. Past this suck-fest of 2020 preferably. Even though I know right now in the USA our Coronavirus numbers are surging A LOT. Scary A LOT. So please, regardless of where you live or what your own numbers look like. Be careful! Wear a mask! Wash your hands! Avoid touching people! I know this is getting annoying and tiring for all of us. But I can bet you money, being hooked up to a respirator sucks a lot more. Personally, as I have stated before, I am in that high-risk category for Covid-19. Therefore, this means I get to hermit… more. This also means… if you don’t want to do this ‘mask, hand washing, no touchee’ thing for yourself. Then at least do it for ME! You like this story? Cool. FUCKING WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS AND WEAR A MOTHERFUCKING MASK! Thank you. Low blow? Yes. Will it work? Maybe. I am willing to take that risk just in case it does. 
> 
> Also… HUGEEEE thanks to Ashy for translating all the political shit I didn’t have a motherfucking clue about this week. Seriously, all I did was sleep, eat, check numbers, and write. That was it. She would just message me little updates on the voting numbers when they flashed on her screen. Kept me updating even while writing which was EPIC. Also patiently explained what on earth the CNN people said in simple English. Seriously… I could live my entire life happy if I never had to hear ANYTHING ELSE political… AGAIN. Like… WOW. 
> 
> But for real... both Ashy and Dragon helped me a lot with this one. Editing, explaining grammar and walking through them with me to ensure everything matched up. So big round of applause for these two. 
> 
> Okay. I won’t keep you much longer. Enjoy the latest chapter of this epic tale. I’ll talk more at the end notes. =)

“Jesus… you like… you good down there?” Clarke snickers down at her wife. It’s been a FULL 20 minutes and that hazy smile is still plastered all the hell over that tan face. ZERO words yet. All she gets is a nod that has Clarke chortling. “I think I just fucked your brains clear outta your head.” She grins as her wife huffs in laughter down there. “Damn I am GOOD!” Clarke praises herself causing louder laughs to erupt from Lexa.

_ ‘I think… it was more than that…’  _ Lexa attempts in little broken stammers.

_ ‘Like what?’  _ Clarke thinks back smirking.

_ ‘I think that was just the first time I… well… allowed myself to fully feel you make love to me…’ _ Lexa thinks as best as she can. Thoughts still jumbled and mixed in her hazy bliss to really think THAT clearly, but she still tries anyway. Hoping for the best and that her wife will just understand what she is trying to say. Though when Lexa looks up Clarke hasn’t moved an inch. Stone stiff except her eyes blinking.

_ ‘Clarke?’ _ Lexa checks frowning up at her.

_ ‘The fuck you been feeling woman?!’ _ Clarke thinks back hotly issuing one of the BEST ‘What the FUCK’ looks Lexa has yet to see.

_ ‘It was meant to be a compliment!’ _ Lexa cackles out in amusement as her wife now looks downright offended.

_ ‘Compliment my ass… you know what… just for that I’m fucking you again…’ _ Clarke huffs swiftly flipping Lexa over with her ass in the air. It momentarily leaves Clarke breathless … well until she figures out her wife’s face is now underwater and scrambles to pull her above the surface.

“Sorry… my bad…” Clarke mutters as Lexa sputters and coughs. Glaring at her furiously as Clarke rolls her eyes.  _ ‘What? I corrected it before you died!’ _ Clarke huffs indignantly as she repositions her wife well ABOVE the water line now. Ass still sticking up in the air beautifully for her as she issues a harsh SMACK on both cheeks. Lexa doesn’t even have time to shriek in surprise before Clarke begins to fuck her. Plunging right on in without ANY sort of hesitation. Setting a blistering pace that leaves Lexa writhing helplessly. Toes quickly begin to curl as those wonderful shrill noises all but tumble out of those plump lips.  _ ‘You feeling it yet woman?’ _ Clarke thinks as she spanks those tan ass cheeks jiggling for her. Lexa’s back arches and she shrieks out in ecstasy as her g-spot is POUNDED repeatedly by those adept pale fingers.  _ ‘What about now?’ _ Clarke hums, upping the pace. Spanking and fucking like a possessed machine.  _ ‘You feel this yet woman? Or your picky ass need more?’ _ She sasses cracking that ass loudly and fucking that cunt deeply. Curling her fingers to hit that spot that has her wife screaming for her beautifully. Squirting now with each movement of her fingers and bucking her hips in pleasure.

“UHNNN…. OHHH… AHHHHH… JJJJJOOKKKKK!” Lexa squeals shrilly with each hammer into her dripping honeycomb of a center.

_ ‘Not feeling it… bullshit… I’ll make you feel it for DAYS NOW!’ _ Clarke mutters in a huff as she fucks her wife through three more orgasms. Ass cheeks jiggling and cherry red. Back arched with these tits bouncing with each fuck. Every single muscle is wound so damn tight in this pleasure filled high. All out screeching her wife’s name at the top of her lungs helpless to do anything but ride this high again and again. Face on the floor with arms braced for the impact. Grunting and keening with each fuck. Only when there is literal drool coming out of her wife’s mouth does Clarke stop. Issuing one last thunderous spank and declaring herself conqueror of ‘Heda’s absurd ass feelings’ resolutely. Kissing each ass cheek and picking up her tan naked wife possessively. Carrying her over smugly to the teak lounge chair to lay her down gently. Clarke dries her off tenderly and then works on her own body. Bringing over the massage oil to slather her wife in with the utmost devotion. Each piece of skin on her tan body is rubbed out and cared for. Soon enough the sobbing lump of a body that once resembled her wife is humming in happiness.

_ ‘I love you…’ _ Lexa murmurs with a hazy grin all the hell over her face. It has Clarke chuckling and knowing that grin ain’t leaving ANYTIME soon after that last round.

_ ‘Yea… well mom always told me that rule… you break it you buy it… And like technically I already bought you so now… I gotta fix you after fucking your brains out. It’s like law.’ _ Clarke rambles as her wife cackles on the lounge chair. Her tan body is still pliant mush under Clarke’s fingers but getting there. These are the moments that the blonde loves almost as much as the intimate sexy moments. The sweet aftercare where the big bad Heda of 12 clans is left openly vulnerable. Defenses down and walls now lay in rubble around her. The persona of ‘tough exterior Heda’ is long gone in the tender moments between them. This is always purely Lexa. With all her innocence, fear, cares, concerns and vulnerabilities that come along with it. Clarke knows how rare this is to EVER witness and feels nothing but honored each time she gets to do this. With their connection nowadays it is also where Clarke takes an assessment of her wife. Not only the emotional but the physical as well. Drawing from her medical training she focuses in on soreness or ailments she senses in each area she massages meticulously. The emotions always wash over her sporadically as they also wash over Lexa. The overall peaceful air that surrounds them. The happiness. That contented satisfaction that glows around her wife. And the surprised amazement that is always there. It makes her chuckle just how surprised Lexa ALWAYS is by this love and affection. No matter how many times they do this. She is just as surprised as the first. Always leaving her awe-struck and overcome in these moments. Rendered speechless within the intimacy and love that it moves and touches her very soul. It's adorable and heartbreaking to witness for Clarke. That this incredibly beautiful human being before her never once considered herself worthy of being loved like this. Like Lexa truly deserves to be. All because of lies spread by a vile individual wanting to burn down the world in their hate. Funny enough, this is precisely why Clarke enjoys it so much. Simply to spite this evil soul who was bound and determined to wreak anything good in their path. Hurting anyone they touched just because they could. She will spend the rest of her life and any within the next proving to her incredible wife how deserving she is of love. Over and over again for as long as it takes.

When Clarke finishes her massage, Lexa insists to reciprocate. And even though Clarke can tell just how exhausted and shaky her wife still is, she pretends not to notice. Indulging this simple request without hesitation simply because she is incapable of saying no to this beautiful creature before her. Rubbing out knots in her wife’s muscles when her very own knees are still shaking. Ensuring she rubs her hands together to rub the massage oil up after she pours it into her hands. JUST to be certain it is warm enough when it hits Clarke’s skin. The blonde is now quiet and grinning like an idiot since discovering she’s in a PERFECT position to ogle more at her wife. Never one to miss an opportunity for this, Clarke embraces it wholeheartedly. Watching those tan breasts sway as Lexa rubs in the oils and massages her muscles diligently. Tilting her head whenever her wife turns and bends over to get more oil from the bottle on the floor. Grinning when that tan butt jiggles a little extra with those shaky legs underneath. Its fucking cute as hell how hard Lexa is working to attempt to not let it show. That little leg shake. Clarke knows it is just who Lexa is at this point. Focusing on her task or person she is helping with all her heart and soul it tends to cause her to lose herself in the process. At least… momentarily that is.

“Mmm… alright hot stuff.” Clarke hums as Lexa finishes, standing and sweeping her wife off those tan shaky legs.  _ ‘It was adorable how you tried to ignore just how thoroughly fucked you are.’ _ She grins smugly as Lexa blushes in her arms. Clarke sits her in the tea lounge chair and grabs Lexa’s robe. Helping her tan arms into the sleeves and tying it closed gently. Turning she does the same for herself and walks to pick up Lexa again. The second she is in the air Lexa squeaks in surprise.

_ ‘Clarke! Someone might see!’  _ Lexa worries biting her lip as the blue eyes roll and continue to the exit.

_ ‘Baby. Everyone else on this island are far too busy fucking like rabbits to notice. I promise.’ _ Clarke hums as another blush erupts on her wife’s face.  _ ‘Though if you’d like to display just how good I fucked you. Go RIIIIGHT ahead because it’s adorable as hell... I assure you. I just figured at least this way it looks like I’m being romantic.’ _ Clarke shrugs pretending to put Lexa down casually. It’s the shrill whine laced with Trigedasleng curse words that has Clarke chortling and picking Lexa back up.

“You’re freaking insufferable.” Lexa mutters into Clarke’s chest as she hides.

“I love you too.” Clarke says sweetly. Leaning down to kiss a hot blushing cheek that has Lexa chuckling and rolling her eyes. Adeptly carrying her wife into their hut and up their stairs into their bedroom. Sitting her in the balcony chair as she fixes their double hammock and retrieves said wife. Though she waits until Lexa is in the hammock before removing her robe, simply to stop the screeching that rang out when she attempted to remove it on the balcony. Now that her wife is now happily naked and covered with blankets in their room, Clarke goes to gather the toddler from Nann. Quietly tip toeing in she grins seeing Nann reading a book with a snoring toddler on her chest. The elder grins when she enters and opens her arms for Clarke to pick up the snoring bundle.

“Will she be able to ride a horse tomorrow?” Nann whispers casually as Clarke smirks, cradling the toddler to her chest.

“She better fucking not.” Clarke huffs as Komfoni chortles quietly in amusement. Watching the blonde sway with the toddler out of the room tenderly.

Clarke can’t help but chuckle when her ridiculous wife INSISTS to snuggle Elisae for a bit before laying her in her little goufa hammock. Stating she ‘missed’ her in the mere hours they have been apart which has Clarke chuckling. Shedding her robe and going to pee before making Elisae’s little hammock up for her… you know whenever… and IF ever her wife relinquishes that adorable freaking toddler. Clarke gets in their hammock herself and tucks the blankets around herself. Grinning over at her wife still kissing the snoring tiny face. Okay, so Clarke missed her tiny firecracker too. She admits it openly while leaning over to kiss a chubby cheek. The two continue to snuggle the toddler who will have NO recollection of this occurring in the morning, yet NEITHER care one bit. Then turn to tuck her in her little goufa hammock tenderly with that special blankey and little bear under her arm. Getting comfy themselves legs and arms are entangled into each other as they relish in the skin on skin contact. With a tousled brown head laying on Clarke’s pale naked chest as she slips right into dreamland.

~~~

It is still dark when a tiny dark eye blearily opens and sees the soft glow of her Nomons sleeping in the hammock next to her. The tiny face smiles at the glowing man standing guard over them who turns to wave at her in the dark.

“I didn’t forget.” The voice soothes quietly. Heda’s spirit rises in Lexa and smiles over at her blood heir tenderly. Turning to pull the little girl to her Nomons. Tucking her blankey and bear close to her and kissing her repeatedly. Lilting an ancient lullaby as the toddler falls back asleep with Wanheda enveloping her in their protective orb. Just like they have done each night she comes to get some Nomon snuggles. Heda promising they are protecting her Nomons and the mean man is no more as Wanheda guards them stoically. It was the symbols that helped the child understand not to be scared. They were the same her Nomons wore on their fancy uniforms that day when they wore the pretty dresses. She saw it every morning on their armor when they spared. It was fresh on her mind. Heda’s spirit commonly visited all her blood heirs in their dreams. That is one of the marks of being natblida after all. A visit from Heda’s spirit. Since Titus though, Heda’s spirit has visited quite a bit more frequently just to check in on her rightful children. She saw each natblida as her rightful heirs. The next in line to hold her spirit and rule. This is precisely why she granted Lexa to care for them as her own. Well it was more like gave her the idea that was already inside her heart. After Andrea, Heda knew Lexa’s heart clearly and understood its desire quite well. It was something she smiled upon and happily granted to occur. Lexa and the striknatblida she KNEW would be different this time around. This tiny natblida especially with being the youngest to ever be declared natblida. To say it fired up protectiveness inside Heda’s spirit would be an understatement. Sure, they had been young before, but NEVER mere weeks of life young. She’s watched this girl grow from tiny infancy to toddler. Elisae knows Lexa’s voice just as well as Heda’s spirit at this point. Heda’s spirit smiles down at the strikon (little one) suckling her Nomon’s breast. Snoring all safe and warm in Lexa’s arms that she can feel and cherish. Rarely did she let herself get attached to the natblida before but this one was too hard not to. Even Wanheda is smirking knowingly back at Heda’s spirit as it stands guard.

~~~

The first thing Clarke is aware of is tiny hands playing with her face. Nonetheless, she attempts to ignore it and go back to sleep since it is FAR too early for this. She would’ve been successful in this endeavor too if it hadn’t been for her wife.

_ ‘Clarke… kids awake…’ _ A half-asleep voice vaguely resembling her wife tells her.

_ ‘Yes…I am aware… thanks…’ _ Clarke yawns back sassily… well attempts with the little hands pulling at her cheeks and nose like its playdoh or something.  _ ‘God… shove a boob in her mouth before she rearranges my face will ya?’ _ Clarke mutters groggily.

_ ‘Believe it or not I have tried that already.’ _ Lexa quips right back.

_ ‘Well… then jiggle it in front of her face a little… see if that entices her to get back on…’ _ Clarke suggests half awake.

_ ‘She’s not a dog Clarke…’ _ Lexa hisses in disbelief back.

_ ‘I don’t care what she is… as long as it gets me more sleep…’ _ Clarke shoots right back. Just then the door swings open and Nann chuckles holding a tea tray for her two older girls.

“Did you wake ‘em?” Komfoni hums amused at the toddler.

“No’s… dhey sweepin’ GOODS!” Elisae chirps as Lexa smirks.

“Well maybe this will help…” Nann chuckles, walking closer with the tea tray and setting it beside the hammock on the side table.

“IT'S NOT EVEN DAYLIGHT YET!?” Clarke whines pathetically when Nann brings her a cup of tea.

“Yes… see… when you put a toddler to bed earlier… they tend to also wake up earlier…” Nann hums with a smirk.

“That is a horrible rule!” Clarke groans pathetically as she reaches for her robe.

“Wait… where did your clothes go?” Lexa croaks confused when she is greeted by a butt naked VERY excited toddler.

“Its dha nakie nuggles!” Elisae sighs like it was obvious.

“Found them scattered all over the room when I walked in this morning.” Nann chuckles in amusement.

“WEEEEEEEE!” Elisae giggles when Clarke stands to put on her robe and the hammock goes swinging. Shooting her hands up in joy to this fun ride as Nann chortles loudly right along with Lexa. The look of SHEER joy on that toddler’s face is hysterical to say the least. It even has Clarke smirking with only half an eyelid open.

“Yous tuwns, Nomon Heda!” Elisae chirps excitedly as she holds on to the hammock underneath almost shaking with elation by this point. Clarke turns as she takes her first sip of tea to watch this go down in amusement. Her wife rises and groans in soreness as mental trigedasleng expletives begin to mentally shoot over to Clarke. The blonde now has a smirk wider than all 12 clans put together, about sending Nann over the edge in her fervent laughter. Toddler riding that hammock like she’s at a rodeo, her yongon about maroon in mortification to her soreness while the blonde over there looks QUITE proud of herself for making said person sore. It’s the hobble to the toilet Lexa does that is the real icing on the cake though.

“Looks like somebody's gonna need a Komfoni massage before riding anywhere today.” Nann cackles amused as Lexa flips her off strategically while the toddler is occupied with attempting to crawl out of the hammock.

“I helps yous Komfoni!” Elisae chirps as the elder stands behind the toddler with hands at the ready while she climbs down.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nann smiles at her as the toddler finally hits the ground with BOTH feet and sprints to Lexa excitedly.

“TINKLE TWAIN!” Elisae cries as Lexa grins and scoots back on the toilet to pull the toddler onto the toilet in the space in front of her. It makes Clarke smile from outside when she hears the announcement. That concept HAD to be the absolute WEIRDEST bonding experience they’d ever had as a little family. Clarke for one had NEVER heard of this concept, while Lexa had grown up doing it with her Nomi. Apparently, this was quite a common experience for strikons growing up in the clans where a toilet was present. Especially that of the tower where they are commonly used in each family and quarters. With no modified toddler sized seats, they made do this way. So, when it was Clarke’s turn for said tinkle train experience… well… Lexa got pulled into help. It took about ALL the muster the brunette could gather not to cackle the entire time. The look of SHEER panic on her wife’s face while singing the required tinkle song about did Lexa in, right there. Top it off with the happy oblivious joy from the toddler and it was almost too much.

While Lexa and Elisae finish up and begin the hand washing process, Nann is readying for the massage to come. Putting a couple towels on the floor and the massage oil she found outside the Heda’s door that morning beside it. The elder had ZERO doubt this was done by none other than Lailana late last night simply suspecting it might be needed. Especially when they are planning to head out to get back to Polis today. By this point Clarke is sitting in her robe in one of the chairs in the room waiting for the show to start. The blonde wasn’t going to miss this show for a second, that was for damn sure. As Komfoni is getting ready she steals a couple pillows for her to sit on and one for Lexa to lay on. They come walking in… well… Lexa does. Elisae skips over happily into Nann’s arms with a HUGE grin. The elder grins and scoops her up in her arms safely. Kissing that bushy head and patting that naked rump as Lexa hobbles over to the massage location. Slowly laying down on her front with many grunts as Clarke grins like a Cheshire cat and Nann cackles in amusement. Slowly lowering herself to the floor with the little cargo watching with those big brown eyes. The little monkey climbs down and watches intently as those aged hands pour the massage oil in her hands.

“Why’s yous tushies wed?” Elisae chirps, squatting down to gently touch the red skin. Lexa’s green eyes shoot open in panic but Nann is quick in response.

“Because that was what your Nomon was just laying on.” Nann hums casually.

“Ohs… Oh-tay.” Elisae nods. Watching Nann’s hands move to her Nomon’s back and begin to rub in a funny pattern that the toddler can’t figure out. Tilting her head, the toddler crawls on Lexa to get a closer look. It has Lexa smirks and looks back at the toddler curious as ever now at how to help. Perched on Lexa’s butt as she watches and tries to mimic Komfoni’s movements with her tiny hands. Nann is grinning widely as she copies her every movement as best, she can. That little tongue is poking out the side of her mouth as that toddler focuses hard on her task. It has Clarke smirking as she sips her tea and ogles her wife down there. Was it still too early? Fuck yes. But… at least she got a show with it. I mean she was still going to nap on those horses fucking hard. But hey, such is life. Plus… that toddler is beyond adorable as fuck. Like hands down the most adorable kid in existence… Clarke is certain at this moment. The little girl sitting on her wife’s ass is so damn cute as she tries to look like a tiny masseuse.

When Clarke finishes her cup of tea, she promptly falls asleep with no more caffeine to keep her upright. Now loudly snoring in the armchair unabashedly so. Elisae has now been promoted to ‘massage oil mover,’ and boy does she take it seriously. Making sure to RUB all that oil ALL THE HELL OVER Lexa’s body which vicariously greases her tiny self-up too. But it keeps the child occupied and Nann figured they can always dip her in the ocean if needed. That salt water should help wash out that grease well. The good news is it seems to occupy the child fairly well since she is now using Lexa as a virtual slip and slide. Giggling and sliding all over the place as Lexa chuckles in amusement down there.

“I think this is the most unique massage you’ve ever given, Komfoni.” Lexa smirks as Nann cackles.

“Well… we aim to please.” Nann winks right back.

By the time Komfoni works her way down the child is now ‘dwawing picchas’ for her Nomon to guess. This turns out to be hard for Lexa who is fighting to stay awake and by no means pays attention in the process. Repeatedly getting slapped awake by tiny hands on her tan oiled skin to guess as Nann cackles down there.

“Ohs nos. Nomon Wanheda asweeping adains!” Elisae huffs frustratedly as Nann grins and looks up as the slippery toddler slides off and toddles over to the blonde. “Nomons! Wakey-Wakies!” Elisae chirps patting Clarke’s leg and staring up at her snoring face. All this gets is a snore as the girl frowns at the blonde dramatically. Working her hardest to climb up on the chair with Clarke as the other to are snickering down there. “PSSSTTT! NOMON WANHEDAS!” Elisae chirps loudly in Clarke’s ear. This DOES get a response as the blonde startles awake hysterically.

“Cheese isss a veggebles!” Clarke mumbles drooling out of the side of her mouth in absolute confusion to what the fuck is happening. All she sees is the toddler and her heart instantly settles down as she clutches her chest.

“In your…” Komfoni chuckles then stops and tilts her head. “Nope… never mind that makes sense. Continue…” The elder casually voices as Lexa snorts in laughter.

“Wow... that was… that was A LOT of words…” Clarke yawns blearily at them which does NOTHING to help Lexa stop laughing.

“Hers cuppie empties!” Elisae chirps to Komfoni as she runs over to her.

“Well let’s get her some more Wakey juice then.” Komfoni grins as she scoots over to the tray on the table and lowers it to the floor. In this time, Elisae toddles over to Lexa and crouches near her face.

“Nomon Heda… yous cuppie empties toos?” Elisae whispers not so quietly, pulling a grin on Clarke’s face.

“It is! Thank you, my little rose,” Lexa grins up at Elisae and hands her the tea cup.

“Nomon’s cuppie empties toos!” Elisae exclaims SO damn excitedly.

“NO WAY!” Komfoni gasps.

“YES HUH! WOOKS!” Elisae assures holding out the cup as Lexa and Clarke snicker over there.

“Well how about that!” Nann smiles, taking Lexa’s cup. “I’ll make these for your Nomons. You go make sure your Nomon Wanheda doesn’t fall back asleep over there.” Nann hums as the toddler nods importantly. Darting her little body over to Clarke and climbing her lap.

“I tewls yous stories so you no go nye-nye. Oh-tays?” Elisae chirps to a smirking blonde.

“What kind of story?” Clarke pretends to ponder.

“Mewmaids!” Elisae exclaims, nodding in case this helped to sell it.

“Mermaids… huh? Well, let’s hear it then.” Clarke declares regally as Lexa smirks from the floor.

“Onced upons a times…” Elisae begins animatedly.

“Strong start. I approve.” Clarke nods in praise as Lexa snickers quietly below.

The toddler goes on to tell a cute story of a little goufa mermaid and her many fishy friends. Although, it is Clarke pretending to randomly fall asleep through the adorable tale that has Lexa and Nann chortling. Each time Clarke does this, some WILD twist is thrown haphazardly into the story to wake Clarke up. That and the child gets more animated in her story telling. Throwing her hands around with crazy hand gestures that have the other two back there in stitches. Especially since now the toddler is doing some kind of dramatic fishy dance number. The toddler is SOOO wrapped in this story telling endeavor that she doesn’t even notice Clarke getting her tea cup from Nann. Or that Nann refills it several times between continuing Lexa’s massage. The aged fingers are nothing but meticulous in their task to loosen up her yongon. Gradually helping the brunette relax into a pile of mush as her Komfoni works. Towel now draped over most of the tan skin for not only modesty but warmth in the cool morning breeze. The toddler seems to be nothing but a true Azgeda strikon because she has yet to break out in goosebumps once. It has Lexa and Nann smirking over there as she dances around butt naked in front of Clarke telling her story. It is within here that Komfoni is able to discover part of the hobbling problem within Lexa’s hamstrings. Both are about hard as rocks with numerous knots strewn about within them. Not that Nann is surprised, this was a common finding in Lexa especially when horses were ridden often.

“Okay. That should do for now, ai tombom (my heart).” Nann hums patting Lexa’s naked ass cheek. The brunette pulls on her robe and slowly stands. Turning to help up Komfoni from the floor sweetly kissing her cheeks in thanks. The elder walks into the bathroom with Lexa to begin to pack up things. Though they do momentarily stop to tackle the tiny wiggle worm with a towel. Attempting to wipe off the oil from her little body as she giggles at the tickles the elder sneaks in. Thankfully it seems to wipe off easily for the most part and the lingering oil has really tamed that curly head nicely. The normal morning mane of that little girl is rather subdued now because of the massage oil. Plus, the child smells delightful with all the essential oils Lailana intentionally places in the massage oils to promote healing and relaxation. Nann goes around with Lexa and packs up everything around their quarters. The only thing left out are outfits for Clarke and Lexa. Right along with an adorable little pair of pajamas, special Komfoni nye-nye underwear and little socks. Everyone’s armor and weapons are downstairs to be polish. Skaigonakru insists to clean and polish them meticulously until they shine perfectly. These will be put on before walking out the door as usual. Even the hair braiding supplies are sent downstairs since that is where Nann will braid them with Lailana.

“Go ahead and begin getting dressed. When Briya wakes up I will send her this way for someone’s breakfast. I am going to keep helping Lailana pack up until more people wake up and begin to help.” Komfoni informs them as she smiles at the little imp coloring on the floor with Clarke.

The two slowly get dressed in between multiple vats of caffeine. Pulling on socks and underwear. Helping one another wrap breasts and tugging on shirts. A tiny toddler even decides to put her ‘bid dirl undaweahs’ on in this process. She is beyond excited at the news she gets to leave in her pajamas. They all know she will more than likely fall asleep once they get on the horses. It always seemed to rock her to sleep in the little holder against Lexa’s chest. Though Lexa for one was reasonably confident she would knock out while nursing with Briya with how early she woke up. 

“Whatcha drawn there, little bit?” Clarke hums, walking back over from where they were dressing in the bathroom.

“Its dha niced mans whos watched ovahs us whens we sweepings.” Elisae chirps happily as she continues to color casually. It was a casually said statement with no level of fear or concern laced in the message. Though regardless of the delivery, it still runs an icy line of fear down Clarke’s body as her eyes widen. It has Lexa freezing whatever she is doing and spinning towards her wife.

_ ‘What? What is it?’ _ Lexa exclaims worriedly from the bathroom. Attempting to frantically tie her pants closed faster to get out there sooner. 

_ ‘She is drawing a picture of the man who watches over us at night when we are SLEEPING!’ _ Clarke shrieks CLEARLY panicked as all crap by this point. Though she does have the presence of mind NOT to show it on her face or to the toddler coloring.

_ ‘Okay… Well what does he look like?’ _ Lexa replies trying to remain calm and practical.

_ ‘Creepy as fuck! How the fuck you think he looks?!’ _ Clarke screeches back OBVIOUSLY not getting the memo. Watching the girl scribble yellow all the hell over the black figure with the smile… well she thinks… everything is black so she can’t really tell.  _ ‘I think he wears yellow…’ _ Clarke frowns confused.

“Dats his gwowing!” Elisae chirps pointing to the yellow as Clarke holds her breath.

_ ‘Wait a second… the fuck?’ _ Clarke thinks baffled.

_ ‘What?’ _ Lexa asks, walking calmly into the room in order NOT to panic the toddler. Striding over and looking at the picture with her wife.

_ ‘She just said the yellow is him glowing…’ _ Clarke repeats not sure what that means.

_ ‘Wait… glowing? Seriously?’ _ Lexa questions doubtfully.

_ ‘Just what the toddler said woman… don’t shoot the messenger…’ _ Clarke shrugs unhelpfully. Lexa rolls her eyes and sits down next to Elisae.

“Ooohh how pretty!” Lexa gushes as Elisae grins up at her excitedly. Crawling into her lap and pointing to everything on her picture.

“Dats yous…” Elisae grins proudly at the brown bushy headed figure.

“That looks JUST like Nomon Heda!” Clarke praises the toddler in a subtle tease to her wife. Earning her a similarly subtle slap to go with it.

“Ands dats yous!” Elisae chirps pointing out the blonde scribbled headed figure next to Lexa. All the brunette does is smirk up at her wife who glares at her wife. She doesn’t even get a word out before the toddler continues right on. “And dhis mes!” She grins proudly. “And dhats dha mistha gwowy mans!” She points.

“Wow! He glows? That sounds fun!” Lexa hums casually.

“Yea… hims toughs wike Noni Fee-fee!” She nods animatedly.

_ ‘Fei… Watching over us… tough… like Fei… GONA! HE IS GUARDING US!’ _ Lexa surmises quickly.

“He guards us when we sleep?” Lexa tries as Elisae’s face lights up.

“YEAHS!” Elisae retorts, cheerful that they understand.

“So, he is protecting us?” Clarke asks as the girl nods happily.

“And hims gots a funny piccha wight hewes!” Elisae informs them pointing to the man’s chest.

“Like a picture you and Nomon Wanheda make?” Lexa asks as the toddler shakes her head.

“No’s… diffawents. Wines. Wike dis…” Elisae tells them as she begins to draw a toddler version of a symbol. Both are blinking a bit unable to tell what exactly it looks like from the scribbles. The blue eyes widen as she realizes something. Turning around Clarke looks for a piece of her and Lexa’s armor. Pulling chest plates from the luggage she brings it over to the toddler.

“Like these?” Clarke asks as the girl cheers excitedly.

“YEA! DHATS ONES!” Elisae beams jumping up and pointing to Clarke’s chest plate. Blue eyes meet green in stunned shock as both attempts to grasp this information.

_ ‘Wanheda’s spirit is watching over us?’ _ Clarke whispers as she attempts to wrap her head around it.

“Ands dha niced lady whos wooked wike yous, Nomon Heda. She had a dhat wight hewes.” Elisae voices pointing to Lexa’s upper chest as her green eyes widen. IT was JUST like the other natblida and SHE usually saw Heda’s spirit any time the kids dreamed or Lexa visited the spirit of Heda.

_ ‘What the fuckety fuckwad is happening?’ _ Clarke huffs frozen in place with WIDE blue eyes.

“And how often does the nice lady come with the nice man?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Eevwy nyes I’s comes sweep wif yous Nomons. She sings me nye-nye songs wif funty words and tuckeds mes in wif you.” Elisae beams as Lexa smirks in realization.

“That sounds really nice of her!” Lexa hums sweetly. “How about you draw us a picture of them while Nomon Wanheda and I continue to help Komfoni pack?” Lexa asks as the toddler nods excitedly, pulling another sheet of paper.

_ ‘It seems that Heda’s spirit couldn’t resist watching over her youngest heir.’ _ Lexa hums to her wife as Clarke blinks for a second.

_ ‘Heir? OH NATBLIDA!’ _ Clarke gasps in realization.

_ ‘Sha. That is a mark of being natblida. Having dreams of Heda’s spirit. Most are older when she arrives in their dreams so they know whom it is. Elisae came when she was an infant, remember?’ _ Lexa reiterates as Clarke nods in understanding.

_ ‘She’s dreaming?’ _ Clarke asks as Lexa shrugs.

_ ‘It is possible. But then why is Wanheda there? He has never appeared in any other natblida dreams or mine for that matter.’ _ Lexa explains as Clarke blinks.  _ ‘But guarding us at night. It doesn’t sound too off from what Wanheda would do? I mean when you got the tattoo it cared for you like it's yongon (own child). Wanheda’s spirit was protective over you then too.’ _ Lexa suggests as Clarke tilts her head in thought.

_ ‘It isn’t like Wanheda’s spirit to overstep like this though. It always tells me first to get permission or to inform me of it.’ _ Clarke frowns confused.

_ ‘That… actually might be my fault…’ _ Lexa whispers biting her lip as they stop walking down the hall and Clarke turns to face her wife.

_ ‘Wait… your fault… How??’ _ Clarke asks bewildered.

_ ‘As I’ve told you. Elisae was the first natblida to arrive in Polis to me without Costia. I would have never been able to care for them if she hadn’t been there to help teach me with Komfoni. When Aiden arrived, I was absolutely lost. I have no clue what I was doing. I knew I wanted them to be treated differently but I was not capable of doing that whatsoever. Plus, I was still getting used to being Heda. It was still VERY overwhelming. I mean… There is a reason he attached to Costia and not me. She was the one that was around him more.’ _ Lexa sighs with a frown.  _ ‘And Elisae… Keryons… she was SO little. So young. The others came to me older. Talking, walking, some even potty trained. Elisae. She was a tiny newborn. I was completely out of my element. Everything I thought I mastered with the other Natblida, that Costia spent SO long working with me on. It didn’t even apply to Elisae.’  _ Lexa expresses guiltily.

_ ‘Hey… I wouldn’t either. Don’t blame yourself. I would be JUST as clueless, Lex!’ _ Clarke assures.

_ ‘The worst part was just how angry I was at Costia for leaving me right when I needed her most. But at the same time… Keryons… I also felt SO guilty for being angry at her AT ALL! Especially when she died because of me! Because I chose to love her as Heda and made her a target… and Nann and the maidens tried to help as much as they could. But I could tell they were tiring. Especially Komfoni. I feared for her health in her age with that many sleepless nights like that. I tried to ensure I had Elisae a few nights a week so Komfoni could rest. But she would always be awakened by gonas when they heard Elisae crying for a longer period than usual. Each time was the same… I would just… I don’t know…’ _ Lexa attempts to explain desperately as Clarke’s hand finds her frantic wife’s.

_ ‘…Shut down? It’s okay, Lex. You were grieving Costia in the most HORRIFIC way. That is A LOT of emotion to suddenly be thrust onto someone who isn’t used to feeling anything at all.’ _ Clarke assures as Lexa’s eyes begin to water and she shakes her brown curly head. Clarke frowns and pulls her wife into one of the many empty rooms in the Heda’s Hut in Floukru.

‘ _ She was an INFANT, Clarke! She deserved better!’ _ Lexa cries with tears flowing.  _ ‘And I knew it too. I knew I needed help.’ _ She admits.

_ ‘You went to Heda’s spirit?’ _ Clarke surmises pulling her wife to her tenderly. She feels a nod against her skin affirming her suspicions.

_ ‘Elisae is the youngest blood heir of Heda’s spirit… So, I knew Heda’s spirit wouldn’t be able to resist helping. She’d stepped in several times after Costia. Events mostly. This was different and we both knew it. I verbally gave her free reign to click over and care for Elisae when she saw fit. Keryons… Clarke… There were SO many times that I would just wake up there in Heda’s spirit realm and have no clue what happened. I mean those bedtime stories Elisae said I read to her each night… I wouldn’t be surprised if HALF, if not MORE, were done by Heda’s spirit.’ _ Lexa admits biting her lip as Clarke smiles in understanding.

_ ‘Heda’s spirit knew she was scared because you did. And since we know they are together now. It isn’t out of character for Wanheda to offer to help.’ _ Clarke deduces as Lexa nods.

_ ‘That would be my guess. I mean Elisae knows Heda’s spirit voice since birth. To her the spirit is comforting almost as much as I am.’ _ Lexa divulges to her wife. The blue eyes sparkle as the pale hand pulls her wife over to the couch in the corner of the room.

_ ‘You guys… clothed and shit? Cause I ain’t coming if you are fucking again…’ _ Clarke checks as Lexa snorts in laughter.

_ ‘Heda’s spirit told me they are decent… _ ’ Lexa cackles as Clarke grins in amusement.

_ ‘Go with me. I wanna try something. _ ’ Clarke thinks as Lexa smirks and nods in consent. Both closing their eyes sitting next to each other on the couch holding hands.

~~~

“Imma genius!” Clarke exclaims shooting both hands up the second she opens her eyes. Finding herself hand in hand with her wife in the… well… Flower forest. Spirits standing in front of them in the exact mirror image to how her and Lexa stand. It has the brunette turning with a smirk at her wife. Though Clarke has eyes on Heda’s spirit and smiles at her. Dropping her wife’s tan hand and running to hug the spirit. I mean… Clarke isn’t sure she can but hell… she’s about to try. Delighted at finding she CAN in fact hug a spirit that feels oddly solid… yet… not? It feels like what Clarke would guess hugging a cloud would feel like. “Thank you.” Clarke sighs as the spirit chuckles.

“You are very welcome Clarke kom Skaikru.” Heda’s spirit lilts patting the blonde head. It is here Clarke can understand Elisae guessing she is a female. Her voice is like… a twinkle somehow. Light. Airey. Where Wanheda’s spirit is well… the exact opposite. Heavier. Deeper. Able to strike fear in a moment’s notice if needed. To a toddler that could be thought of as male and female. The blonde turns with a grin and spirits over to the darker spirit without a moment’s hesitation.

“And why am I receiving this body squishing gift?” Wanheda asks in an amused tone that bounces all around them.

“It’s called a Hug. And I didn’t want you to feel left out.” Clarke sighs as both spirits’ chuckle.

“You are quite right. This one is most entertaining.” Heda’s spirit twinkles bouncing around like Wanheda’s voice. It has Clarke beaming as she walks back to her wife in a very clear… ‘Did you hear that?’ expression.

“We apologize if we startled you when you first learned of our presence. That was not our intention.” Heda’s spirit lilts.

“Yea… why didn’t you say something like you usually do?” Clarke asks curiously to Wanheda’s spirit.

“Yes. Normally I do when inhabiting your body. But this time, I was not inhabiting you, I was guarding over you and your entwined within my spirit form.” The dark orb voices as both girls nod in realization.

“By my request.” Heda’s spirit adds as Lexa smirks at the spirit. “For what it is worth, I did not INTEND to get attached when I accepted your request, Leska.” The airy voice echoes sweetly as the brunette grins.

“Told you. Cuteness powers.” Clarke deadpans without a moment’s hesitation.

“Powers?” Both spirits ask in unison.

“The strikon possesses powers?” Wanheda asks curiously, tilting it’s would be head.

“Powers of cuteness. Makes it IMPOSSIBLE to resist that little adorable nugget of a human.” Clarke grins proudly, pulling that nickname from Rinta she adored so much.

“I would VERY MUCH agree with that!” The bright lighted spirit laughs.

“I would as well.” Wanheda adds with a loud booming laugh. “Regardless I could not allow the havoc those evil flame keepers attempted to cause to come to pass.”

“Titus was the very reason we both sought out both of you in the physical realm. You see, we cannot communicate with one another without physical connections present. We are exact opposites. It is impossible to do this without aid. So, when your Nomi was assassinated. We began putting things in motion with you two.” The bright spirit twinkles in explanation.

“The spirit of Wanheda will not hold with just ANYONE. It must be a special type of being for a good match. Specifically, one that was in the same general age range of you Leska. In spirit form we may not speak or be near one another but I could sense Heda’s spirit attach itself to you long before the conclave.” Wanheda explains.

“That is our signal to one another. That I have found my next embodied counterpart to hold my spirit and entwine with Wanheda once again.” Heda’s spirit finishes.

“Before the conclave?” Lexa gasps with wide eyes.

“The moment your Nomi was assassinated, yes. That was the moment exactly.” Wanheda nods resolutely. “It could not be ANYONE else but you Leska.” Wanheda informs her resolutely.

“Because of Nomi…” Lexa whispers.

“Yes. No one else would be able to do as we planned and rid the putrid filth threatening to overtake our people. It had to be YOU, my dear. For you knew of his suspected treachery from the beginning.” Heda’s spirit reminds her.

“I recognized his voice…” Lexa whispers in stunned realization. “That wasn’t a dream was it?” She asks with HUGE green eyes as all the puzzle pieces seem to start falling into place now.

“No. It was me.” Heda’s spirit reveals.

“And me.” Wanheda nods, then turns to Clarke. “It took me a long time to find you Clarke Griffin. It took much to set things in motion to get you down to Earth so you could run into your future entwined. Much more than normal, I might add. Thankfully I had some help from your people on that part. But all this planning was almost ruined by Nia. For she was the one factor we did not anticipate.” Wanheda reveals solemnly.

“Most of our entwined holders have one evil to thwart during our appearance. You had two.” Heda’s spirit discloses.

“COOOOOLLLLLL!” Clarke exhales with a grin.

“But we cannot reveal much more. Events are still in motion and we cannot risk the cost of those being ruined by your knowledge of them.” Wanheda declares sternly.

“I agree, my dear. But I will say this much. I COULD NOT allow the evil fear planted inside if my youngest heir to continue a second longer. Elisae is FAR too young, I would not allow it.” Heda’s spirit declares protectively booming out not quite as deep as Wanheda but it is close. “So, I went to her in a dream. Told her my plan to protect her Nomons and vowed to send a special guard to protect them.” She reveals with a laced amused tone turning to Wanheda.

“We were a bit unsure how she would react to me, though in her sleepy state. Or if she would remember after a dream that young. She is far too young to predict as of yet.” Wanheda expresses.

“So, I was always the first thing she saw each night. Only when she was safe in my arms would I permit Wanheda’s spirit to come forth.” Heda’s spirit ensures affectionately.

“Calls me ‘Mr. Glowy man,’ too.” Wanheda beams with pride as Lexa and Clarke chortle with a nod. “Asked me to watch over you two on your travels to make sure both of you would come home to her. So, I stand over you anytime you are away from Polis or she is there just to calm her fears. Though the glowing orb of protection I place of you two seems to work just as well as my presence to be honest. Usually that does the job without me having be there. Nothing can penetrate it beside me anyway.” The dark figure shrugs.

“But a promise is a promise.” Heda’s spirit lilts as a reminder, leaning over to kiss the other spirits cheek. The moment the figure of light touches the figure of shadowy darkness, sparks of color erupts out from them.

“PRETTTYYYY!!! DO IT AGAIN!! DO IT AGAIN!!” Clarke cheers excitedly.

“Told you she’d like it.” Wanheda’s spirit chuckles.

“I am so sorry I doubted you.” Heda’s spirit laughs leaning over another kiss. Clarke screams in celebration as she chases after the sparks with so much happiness it has Lexa in stitches.

“It’s our insurance she wouldn’t freak out when we touched each other after what she walked in on.” Wanheda grins proudly. “Heda’s spirit wanted to sit her down and talk with her.” It chuckles amused.

“See… Wanheda gets me.” Clarke grins as Lexa snorts loudly. The blonde just turns and looks at them expectantly before crying out ‘AGAIN!’ They get about four more rounds of chasing sparks before Heda’s spirit turns to Lexa.

“She is looking for you two. Go now.” Heda warns with alarm as both look at each other and close their eyes without hesitation.

~~~

“NOOOOOOMMMMOONNNNSSSSSSS!” A tiny voice calls out faintly from their room. Lexa grins and pulls Clarke out of the room in search for their adorable little imp. Pushing their bedroom door open green eyes scan the area and frown. “NOOOOOOOMMMMMOOOONNNNSSSSSS!” A little voice calls out from their bathroom that has both of them chuckling.

“Did you go potty ALL BY YOURSELF!?” Lexa praises as they walk into the bathroom. Finding a naked toddler perched on the toilet looking quite proud of herself.

“Yeahs! I bid dirl!” Elisae cheers happily. Clarke grins and picks up the water pale by the toilet to pump some fresh water in it and put in a heated stone from the fire. That way the water inside the pale would be able to heat by time she got back with it. Try as she might, Clarke can’t stop the grin that washes over her face when she hears her wife and the toddler start singing the tinkle song together as they wait. The song is ending right as the blonde walks back in the bathroom. Finally finished heating the stone and coming to pick up the ladle by the sink. Lexa had insisted the ladle be clean each time it was used. Though, Clarke KNEW her wife couldn’t resist cleaning it one more time while they were waiting.

“It’s worked!” Elisae gasps at Lexa with her jaw agape in shock.

“Well how about that…” Lexa grins, winking at Clarke as they both walk over to the little toddler. Helping to clean her up and dry her off gently. Helping the tiny girl off the tall toilet and pulling up those ‘bid dirl undaweahs.’ Elisae then shows them how she managed to climb up on the toilet with great amusement from Clarke. Not so much amusement from Lexa who finds out the girl climbed up the toilet like a freaking monkey. Putting hands and body parts all over that thing in order to put herself up there on the toilet seat. Clarke cheers proudly without hesitation but must elbow Lexa to remind her to react. Therefore, no one is shocked when Lexa promptly finishes cheering and picks up the toddler to wash her hands…. REPEATEDLY.

“Nomon WIKES washin’ hands!” Elisae chirps over at Clarke with wide eyes after the fifth wash. It has Clarke doubled over in stitches not only at the toddler but the look on her wife’s face.

“More than ANYONE else I know!” Clarke cackles picking up the toddler and twirling her around to earn squeals of laughter. Dancing with the giggling toddler over to her picture to ‘helps’ finish it when a knock comes at the door.

“Magic Milky delivery service.” Briya calls out softly, producing a chuckle from both Nomons.

“Mys Bee-Yah!” Elisae exclaims excitedly from Clarke’s arms as Lexa strides over to open the door.

“Morning. Oh goodness, look who is bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!” Briya grins as she walks to the cheering toddler.

“Yea… not a fun surprise. I assure you…” Clarke mutters with a frown as the toddler positively leaps into the other woman’s arms.

“Try four of them. My body naturally wakes me around this time now simply out of habit.” Briya chortles with a wink. Carrying the toddler out to their balcony and sitting in the rocking chair. Lexa comes out with the beloved blankey and drapes it over the little body. Tucking that bear in those cute little chubby arms as the toddler begins to happily nurse.

~~~

The brunette has never been more grateful for her natblida healing abilities in her life. After Komfoni’s massage she felt worlds better already and no longer felt stiff at all. Now that both of their hands are free Clarke and Lexa are able to go around their room to pack. The coloring tin, Paddington book and other toys are stacked up in the corner of the room out of the way. Blankets are folded and stacked away on shelfs just as they found it. Someone from the kru or Lailana comes up to retrieve things to pack. It is one of these times that Lailana hands Lexa a mini pack made in typical Floukru style. Woven together from jute threads to for a backpack sort of pack and coated with wax to protect it from elements.

“We commonly have these for our strikons and goufa. We noticed you didn’t have one, so a couple elders got to work.” Lailana smiles. It makes Lexa grin at the thought Floukru put into this for them. Just noticing a need and simply filling it without hesitation. All Elisae’s things fit perfectly while allowing it to be packed away in the saddle bags. Her clean big girl underwear, two clean outfits for her to pick from, snacks, sippy cups of juice and her coloring tin to keep her occupied along with other various toys as well. It is only when they seem to finish packing up their room and breakfast is almost ready that both Hedas realize not much noise has come from the balcony. Tip toeing over Clarke and Lexa poke their heads out to check. Grins spread across their faces as they find Briya humming softly a little lullaby while continuing to gently rock the little girl. Elisae is sound asleep though still fervently gulping down the sweet milk.

“Magic tits!” Clarke gasps quietly in shock as Lexa and Briya smirk at her. “We have got to get us some of those!” She whispers, elbowing Lexa excitedly.

“We will have Nann or Lailana bring up your breakfast.” Lexa assures kindly as Briya smiles at her thankfully. Then turns to drag her gaping wife from the balcony so they can go down to eat.

“Did it work?” Nann asks not so subtly.

“She is sound asleep.” Lexa nods with a laugh as both elders high five each other.

“We made a quiet little nursing corner over here in our comfiest rocking chair. That way Briya won’t feel isolated but it won’t wake the strikon.” Lailana informs them as Nann goes up to see to Briya and Elisae. The toddler’s pack is brought down right along with her boots, pajamas, and socks to dress her in before the leave. Elisae’s blankey is buttoned over Briya to protect her modesty as she sways down with the snoring toddler still attached to her. By time they get down to the first floor Lailana has pulled over a wooden tray table where Briya’s breakfast is lavishly spread out for her. Everyone else is eating in the kitchen together where Lailana packs them all full of incredibly delicious fresh fruit and sweet bread. Right along with sending them hordes of it and fresh fish to take back to Polis. Nann and Lailana are already working Lexa’s hair as everyone eats when Luna finally stumbles sleepily into the hut. Greeting them loudly and instantly receiving a ‘shhhh’ from everyone in the room. Luna looks at all of them bewildered as Lailana drags her by the ear to the table. Plopping her down with a cup of tea and plate of breakfast. Informing her niece, she will not be allowed up from the table until Lailana counts a certain number of tea cups being consumed by Luna. This declaration earns a pout from Luna, though she does comply nonetheless. Bellies are filled, hair is tamed and braided meticulously by Lailana and Nann. All the braiding and hair supplies get packed away except what Komfoni will need to fix Elisae’s hair later. This is when Lailana is able to brag on her fellow Floukru elders as she shows Nann what they made. Earning nods of approval as the adept fingers inspect the bag knowingly. This simple gesture from Komfoni produces grins from not only Lailana but Luna as well. Both know Nann is one of the most skilled in all the clans within sewing, weaving and bag making. Nann’s notoriety has only grown since teaming up with Agnes. Therefore, getting approval from her is a high compliment that elders will be beside themselves in joy to learn about.

Gradually braids are slowly finished with breakfast, allowing individuals to stand to strap armor on. The elders finish Lexa’s braids first, so she can free Briya over there and strap the adorable snorer to her chest. Lailana and Nann have the hair and braids down to art at this point. It’s incredible to watch them weave, twist back locks, tie off braids, and move to the next head like it is nothing. Slowly Clarke and Luna are allowed to go strap on their weapons and armor as well. Shoving feet in boots will be last of course, but they are stacked by the door. Skaigonakru looks to have shined those too, not that anyone is shocked. People of Floukru present snacks to Lailana and Nann to pack for everyone. Taking it upon themselves to care for the Heda’s party as a clan while they stay with them. Snacks and drinks are now packed away for the long journey ahead after numerous thanks from everyone for their work. Lexa even spots Lailana mixing a special little morning smoothie for a certain spoiled little toddler as well. It has the brunette grinning as she walks over and kisses the Floukru elder on the cheek in thanks.

“You always have a place to stay in Polis should you ever want to visit or stay. No matter how long or sudden it may be.” Lexa assures in a whisper as Lailana grins at her thankfully.

“I will be taking you up on that just to get more goufa snuggles from that adorable child over there.” Lailana winks as Lexa chuckles.

“You should see the orphanage. There are like MASSES of cuteness on the entire floor!” Luna smirks producing a chuckle from Lailana. Luna quietly walks over to Briya and snoring Elisae with a huge smile. Nann is already there tenderly dressing the limp tiny body in those special pajamas. Which is exactly what causes Luna to frown and tilt her head. “Wait… did we dip the kid in a vat of oil this morning?” Luna hisses confused.

“She insisted on helping me give massages this morning.” Nann grins as Luna must now work on stifling her laughter. “If you wake this joken strikon. I’m strapping her to YOUR chest.” Komfoni warns sternly. Luna’s eyes widen as she slowly backs away, diligent not to make ANY sort of noise while doing so.

“What… you don’t want a tiny monkey clinger?” Clarke smirks as Luna hurries into the other room with them.

“No way! I’d have to like be quiet and actually be careful!” Luna gasps in horror as Clarke and Lexa promptly snort out in laughter to this. Helping dress each other and tighten straps while sneaking glances at Lailana, Nann, and Briya sneaking kisses to a tiny toddler over there. All three grinning or quietly chuckling as they help dress, or snuggle the strikon. Lailana comes swaying over humming softly to Elisae as Nann comes to help tie the strikon in the holder. Even Briya is grinning watching the Floukru elder unabashedly snuggle and love that little girl. Kissing those chubby cheeks freely. Lexa is grinning from ear to ear as Briya comes handing her the blankey to drape on her chest. Lailana gently transfers the toddler into Lexa’s arms as a happy sigh is given that has the whole room chuckling. Like the girl knew who home was and EXACTLY when she just arrived back into its arms. Leaving no doubt whom Elisae considers HER person, none other than Lexa kom Trikru. Grinning and kissing her yongons face. All while Lailana and Nann are wrapping the carrier around them to secure the child to Lexa safely. What is Clarke doing in all this? Oh, she is getting in on this kissing the adorable fucking toddler gig. Jumping right in and sneaking kisses on that tiny forehead. Rubbing her fingers across her baby soft skin exhaling warm breath onto Lexa’s chest. Teddy bear tucked under her arm and thumb in her mouth resolutely.

All of them are stunned to find the entire Floukru clan comes out to bid them farewell even this early in the morning. Lailana promises to come visit to see this fabulous mural Clarke is making she heard so much about. Handing gifts to them left and right that Lailana effortlessly packs in their bags without hesitation. The Floukru elder even goes with them on the boat, since after all this ferry service is property of Floukru. The crew on the boat about lose their minds when they see the snoring little imp snuggled with Lexa. It has Lexa and Clarke chortling at the coos this instantly sends off and people coming to tuck a curl behind her tiny ear. Or rub their finger on the soft little skin of her chubby cheek. Lexa just smiles and never complains once as she continues to sway with Elisae. Simply sitting in a chair in the middle and looking out the window as they begin to sail off. Allowing people to come sneak kisses or love the toddler as much as they want. Clarke just sits next to her wife and smirks while people come to love on the little imp over there. Resting her eyes and grinning whenever someone comes closer.

_ ‘That child is so damn lucky she is so fucking cute when she sleeps after this morning…’ _ Clarke teases earning a quiet chuckle from her wife over there.

_ ‘Funny, I used to say the same about you.’ _ Lexa quips right back without ANY hesitation. This earns the blonde to open one eye and look over at her wife.

_ ‘I never woke up this early! Are you crazy?’ _ Clarke declares hotly totally offended by this idea.

_ ‘No. You slept like the dead till noon. Took me forever to wean you back to NORMAL hours. But you did INSIST to kick me like a freaking pauna all night. Took me WEEKS to figure out how to SLEEP near you like this.’  _ Lexa rants as Clarke grins despite herself.

_ ‘God… toddler me sounds like a badass!’ _ Clarke gasps in wonder, earning a snort from her wife and slap to go along with it.

~~~

“We’s on dha horseys?” A tiny voice murmurs bundled to Lexa’s chest a couple hours later. 

“We are. You know what that means?” Lexa grins down at the sleepy imp snuggled into her blankey happily.

“Homes!” Elisae grins as chuckles from Clarke and Nann sound off.

“Yep. You will get to be home by dinner, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake),” Nann voices as the toddler grins excitedly.

“I sees my Taewas and Nomis!” Elisae chirps in the most adorable groggy voice Clarke is certain she has EVER heard in her life. 

“That is right. You will!” Lexa chuckles.

“I wiked dha beaches.” Elisae smiles up at Lexa.

“Me too!” Clarke calls as the toddler beams.

“Cans we goes backed wif Wuna and my sibs?” Elisae asks innocently as Luna grins so freaking big back there.

“Absolutely!” Luna answers without hesitation.

“Agreed!” Lexa chuckles as the toddler cheers. They keep riding while the imp slowly wakes and begins to drink her Komfoni smoothie still strapped to Lexa’s chest. Taking little cat naps here and there as she rides in her snug little spot against her person. Bear tucked under her arm and thumb in her mouth snoring or looking up at Lexa as the trees pass by overhead. Feeling safe and warm in her little sling smelling her Nomon. They make it much longer than last time before a little chirp of needing to go potty rings out. Lexa is NOTHING but a quick learner, especially in this subject matter because the entire entourage screeches to an abrupt halt without question. No reminder to the tiny human of her diaper or asking if she REALLY needs to go. NOPE. Just hands her right on over to a chuckling Komfoni and her smirking wife as they trudge into the woods. The group comes back cheering the tiny thing who is all but floating on the ground she walks. Declaring she dug her OWN hole this time and EVERYTHING quite proudly. It has the kru falling over each other above them as Lexa struggles not to make a face and pretends to celebrate with the toddler. The remaining Nontu outfits get pulled out for the dancing little toddler to pick what she wants to wear. Jumping around erratically butt naked, per request, while she randomly points to a pair of brightly colored leggings. A matching dress gets picked with her ‘Nomons boots’ as the toddler calls them, since they are JUST like the ones her two Nomons wear.

“Hows comes no bid dirl undaweahs?” Elisae asks curiously.

“We are on the horses, remember?” Nann hums as the girl begins to sulk.

“I don’t wike diapees.” Elisae pouts dramatically as Nann smirks.

“I know. But it is ONLY for when we are on horseback. I promise!” She hums tenderly as she dresses the little girl and gently lays her down on a blanket to put on a new diaper.

“Remember you have to get BIG and STRONG like Nomon Heda for your super powers to kick in.” Clarke whispers in Elisae’s ear when she overhears the diaper pout. This magically turns that pout into a beaming grin as she nods in memory.

“I ated WOTS of weiwd stuffs at dha oceans!” Elisae chirps excitedly as Lexa snorts out with laughter behind them.

“Oh, yea that’s totally gotta count extra!” Clarke nods matching the toddler’s excitement level as Komfoni chortles with anyone else who happened to somehow not be laughing yet. The blonde helps dress the dancing wiggly mini human with Nann without question as Lexa gathers the hair things for them.

“Komfoni cans yous dos yous special pony?” Elisae asks hopefully as Nann grins.

“Of course, ai strikashbluma (my little snowflake).” Komfoni hums sweetly. This is still Lexa’s favorite part. Watching all the skaigonakru gaping at how good Komfoni is at doing a toddler’s hair. It makes her chuckle as Elisae is still wiggling and dancing while adept fingers twist braids back into her favored hairstyle. Gonas are blinking stunned even though they MUST have watched this a million times by now. Apparently, it is still baffling to many just how flawlessly fast she always pulls this off.

“Danks Komfoni!” Elisae grins, leaning over to kiss the wrinkled cheeks happily. Turning she skips over to Lexa and lifts her arms expectantly. “Wooks at mes Nomons boots!” She exclaims as Lexa chortles. Just a while ago they had been calling them Heda boots. Since this is what little Clarke called them, but Elisae would have NOTHING of it since BOTH her Nomons wore boots like these.

“I see! Did you decide you needed to wear them on the horse like us?” Lexa hums, kissing her little face.

“Yeah! Dhat way wes match!” Elisae cheers happily.

“That is so thoughtful!” Clarke praises tickling the imp in her wife’s arms then slapping her wife’s ass teasingly. The shrill little gasp of horror and that little jaw drops to the ground with the widest eyes of concern.

“Yous getted a ‘pankin’!” Elisae whimpers full of sorrow and concern vicariously for her Nomon. This is EXACTLY with Luna all out LOSES it back there. Snorting and almost falling over her own feet she is suddenly laughing so hard. Komfoni isn’t far behind with the look on Lexa and Clarke’s face now. Both unsure what to say to this now. I mean… Clarke is pretty sure a gona just straight up fell out of a damn tree and continued laughing back there. But she can’t confirm this since there is now a sad toddler staring at her like she is a literal monster.

“Oh no baby, she was just teasing!” Lexa assures.

“I was! It wasn’t for real! Just a love tap! I promise!” Clarke vows nodding her head.

“wove taps?” Elisae asks, confused.

“Yep. I love your Nomon SO much that sometimes I gotta love tap her.” Clarke voices, 100% making that right the fuck up just now. Seriously… she had NO idea how to explain this one away. This was all her brain gave her… soooo… This is what she is apparently going with now. Lexa turns to frown at her wife to see if she has lost her ever-loving mind. This as a result promptly sets right off the chucklehead gang back there… yet again.

“Ohs. Oh tays.” Elisae nods and casually turns towards the noise behind them. “Why’s dhey waughings?” She chirps.

“No idea.”

“Not a clue.” Clarke and Lexa answer quickly in unison. Swiftly turning with said toddler to distract her away from the insane posse back there until they can collect themselves. Clarke is REQUIRED to ride next to them to help a tiny dictator while coloring to her Nontus. Though Clarke finds out riding near the toddler means snacks, so she is TOTALLY here for it. Despite her wife chuckling and reminding her the snacks are FOR THE TODDLER. These promptly get ignored as she continues to help the toddler color the Nontu pictures. Explaining the colors of the fishes they saw and what color the mermaid looked like. Lunchtime involves the packed lunches Lailana sent with them and has everyone humming at the roasted fish sandwiches she sent with fresh fruit to match. It’s safe to bet Luna’s face couldn’t be wider even if she tried with her ‘special’ lunch that Lailana sent of her FAVORITE foods.

“MANDOS!!!” Elisae cheers happily when she opens her lunch sack. Lexa smirks and looks back at her wife already diving into her mango full tilt with ZERO waiting on anyone. Because in Clarke’s mind… ‘Fuck y’all MANGO!’

The group feast happily to their hearts content as they each refuel for the upcoming miles back to Polis. Chatting and laughing together as they eat their lunch. Horses are grazing and drinking from the nearby stream as they rest up for the push home. As people finish eating, things are packed away safely into packs once again. Horses are gathered and saddles are swung back up into while others are climbing trees to get back into position above the group. Elisae spends most of the time before her nap time coloring or doing the activity worksheets that Amma sent with them. Right on cue, the yawns start from a tiny mouth that has Lexa and Nann smirking. Promising she can finish her pictures when she wakes up from her nap. Along with Lexa assuring to read a Paddington story persuade the toddler to be bundled safely back with her Nomon Heda. Laying against her chest where Lexa lays the beloved blankey for the imp with teddy bear tucked under her arm.

She is in the middle of reading Paddington when she feels wiggling and smirks as she looks down. The toddler has seemed to figure out Lexa is wearing a button-down shirt and is attempting to find her prize underneath. That little tongue is out as she works hard and finds the binding that she wasn’t anticipating standing her in the way to suckling. Lexa watches as the toddler seems to calculate this carefully before beginning to move some of the straps out of the way. A tiny cheer is issued when she locates her favored object and Nann laughs knowingly. Clarke grins feeling the humor and adoration shoot up in her wife as the toddler latches on to a tan breast. Settling down as she suckles to sleep and listens to the naptime story. Lexa doesn’t even have to sing the lullaby this time since the toddler is snoring before the story is even finished thanks to the suckling endeavor in full force. Though she does have to work to keep all her clothing in the right positions and not shift as they begin to gallop. Everyone is hopeful to gain some major ground with Elisae sleeping soundly and the pace quickens. Pushing the horses hard and legs to the brink as the kru runs over them in the branches above them.

They are only a half hour away from Polis when Elisae rouses from her nap. Eating her snack strapped to her Nomon Heda’s chest quite happily. The ‘after nap potty break’ is strategically used by Lexa to ‘redress’ herself after a certain toddler insisted on suckle Nomon time. Moving the binding back into place and buttoning her shirt back meticulously. Only then does the brunette take off the carrier that was shielding her from exposing herself. Elisae finishes her picture, just as they promised she would be able to. Even doing a couple busy worksheets form Amma as well. The time remaining Lexa decides to give a bit of goufa horse riding lessons to the toddler. It isn’t much, but to Elisae... oh is she is riding on cloud nine.

It is all only basic information on how to hold the reins, how to posture, and horse care. Nothing too extreme, that Lexa will happily leave to Yarla’s father. Elisae is still strapped to Lexa loosely as she sits facing out in the saddle. Though, it gives the girl more room to move and a false sense of freedom as well. Little hands help Nomon hold the reins quite proudly up until they trot into Polis. The crowd gathered for them is incredible and it has Lexa chuckling knowingly. Though for a toddler it is QUITE overwhelming and she starts scooting back towards Lexa. Crawling with HUGE eyes into Lexa’s arms who is chortling down at the imp and soothing that it’s alright. The brunette knows the ‘Heda crowds’ take some time for some to get used to, especially this young.

“See they are just happy we are home again.” Lexa soothes, holding Elisae with one arm and both reigns in the other. Nann is chuckling at the imp right along with Clarke and Luna. They knew this was coming and was a smart idea to introduce her early to the crowds in attempts to get her used to them. In the past the natblida were either relaxed with it or not by time they got to Polis with how old they were upon arrival. With Elisae though, they will be able to mold her and gradually get her used to it better than her sibs before her. “Oh look! There is the baker Tatm who always gives you treats when we go to the market.” She hums waving at the sweet man as the toddler looks for the elder and grins at him. The man holds up a treat for the girl who squeals with delight as Lexa reaches down to retrieve it. By time Lexa hands it to the tiny imp the elder and the brunette are both chortling at the celebrating toddler. Wolfing down her strudel and liking her fingers animatedly with a HUGE smile on her face now as they approach the tower. “Who’s that?” Lexa grins nodding to who stands in front of the tower with wide eyes looking around in Amma’s arms.

“MY TAEWA!! HI TAEWA!!” Elisae screeches excitedly, throwing her hands up as Taeya shrieks from Fei’s arms in reply.

“EWISEE! MY EWISEE HOMES!! EWISEE!!” Taeya cheers piercingly with Fei and Amma cackling. Right along with most of the maidens and other goufa waving at them. Lexa must hold on the wiggling screeching toddler harder than ever so she won’t go flying off the horse to reach them. Nann, Clarke and Luna are already cackling back there at how INSTANTLY excited the entire group got when they saw them coming. From bored ‘what are we doing out here again’ faces to HEDAS HOME! As Lexa and the others nears the towers, Fei walks over to help with a huge grin and quickly gets handed a cheering elated toddler. The stable hands are ready to take their horses in front of the tower knowing there will be excited goufa not able to wait. So, Lexa simply turns to hand a stable hand her reins as she swings down from her horse. Though first, she grabs the goufa pack Lailana made for them that has all Elisae’s things inside. Most importantly a certain bear, and blankey Lexa knows cannot be lived without for a single second. This gets… eventually… handed over to Amma who is currently smothering the toddler with kisses fanatically right along with Taeya on the fisa’s other hip. Several thousand kisses later, both toddlers are set down and immediately latch on to one another. It has Nann, Clarke and Luna chortling as they watch them celebrate.

“MY EWISEE!! MY EWISEE! I MISSED YOUS WOTS!!” Taeya cries hugging the other toddler while jumping up and down excitedly.

“I MISSED YOUS TOOS!” Elisae exclaims with the BIGGEST grin all over her face.

“Man… they couldn’t get any cuter if they tried…” Luna chuckles amused as Clarke nods in agreement. The Hedas are ushered down to the orphanage with FERVENT excitement. Asking what the beach was like and if they saw any fish. Listening to story after story so the gonas have a chance to unload the saddle bags from the horses to carry up to the Hedas’ quarters. Maidens are there waiting to sort through the luggage to put away things and do laundry meticulously. Thankfully, Nann already had the presence of mind to pack in that goufa bag the last two clean pairs of big girl underwear. Especially since this is THE FIRST THING the toddler chirps at wanting the very SECOND, they reach the playground floor.

“No horseys! Diapee off, pleased! Bid dirl undaweah ons!?” Elisae pleads as Amma smirks down at her.

“That is right. You are not on a horsey anymore. You may absolutely get some big girl panties on!” Amma hums sweetly as the toddler cheers excitedly. Frantically tugging at her leggings to shed the offending clothing item happily but finds her boots make it a little difficult.

“Helps! I stucked!” Elisae huffs with a HUGE pout as Amma and Lexa chortle helping untangle the leggings that were attempted to be pulled off over the boots they were tucked INTO. Nann walks over and cackles at the sight of the half-naked toddler with two adults helping untangle. A wrinkled hand reaches into the bag that holds Elisae’s bag and grabs the last two clean Komfoni panties for the toddler to pick. Grinning while she waits, Elisae points to the one on the right and hugs them to her chest. Taeya just plops right on down next to Elisae, quite content to watch her Nomi and Heda work at Elisae’s leggings.

“wes saws WOTS of fishes ands a MERWMAIDS!” Elisae exclaims to her enraptured friend who gasps at the second part.

“Was shes pwettyful!?” Taeya asks in wonder as Amma smirks at them.

“Yeahs! WEAWY WEAWY PWETTY!” Elisae nods enthusiastically.

“Woahs!” Teaya gasps as Fei chuckles behind them.

“Ands I nye-nye in BID swings!” Elisae explains with wide eyes, jutting her arms out to emphasize how big as Taeya’s mouth drops open in shock.

“Oh right… Lailana sent us with a slew of those for all the goufa.” Luna smiles absentmindedly biting her nails.

“… All… you’re kidding…” Amma stammers in stunned shock.

“Nope. Every one of them. Oh, and you, Rinta, Fei, Oxyte and all that. Plus, like… TONS of fresh fruit and fish as well.” Luna informs her casually.

“I don’t even know this woman… But I love her already.” Amma deadpans, causing a snort of laughter from Lexa.

“She’s my Ani.” Luna grins proudly as Amma hums in realization.

“She already promised to come visit with like ALL of Floukru once I finish the mural.” Clarke grins as Amma chuckles with a nod.

“Don’t blame them one bit, yongon (my child).” Amma winks.

“They did the COOLEST thing though, Amma! Put a piece or Orlan’s special thick glass on the bottom of a boat so we could see all the sea animals without getting wet!” Clarke raves excitedly, as Yarla’s eyes grow.

“Did you get some good drawings?” Yarla questions fervently.

“Oh yea! A book full of them!” Clarke nods as the preteen grins. Listening with rapt attention to all the description and weird fish they saw. Gradually leggings are untangled and big girl panties pulled up resolutely by tiny hands.

Dinner is decided to be feasted on down in the playground with everyone, including Skaigonakru and their families. Gonas carry in a long table and chairs as maidens work to spread out the food for everyone. Freshly baked rolls and little dishes of butter to spread on them. Bowls of crisp lettuce with finely dicing vegetables straight from the Polis Tower greenhouse are brought out. Many choices of salad dressing are also accompanied by the big bowl of salad. Dishes of a variety of casseroles are brought out along with multiple trays of several different grilled meats.

Clarke can’t stop cackling at Adeley, fixing herself to Briya like a dang leech. Child wasn’t coming off her Nomon for NOTHING that was for certain. The moment they saw Briya marching around the horses in formation guarding the Hedas the shrill screams that emitting from all four had everyone in the kru chortling. ALL of them know who that was even the Hedas. Especially with the SHRILL screams of ‘NOMONS (Mommy)! NOMONS (Mommy)! AI NOMONS (My Mommy)!!’ Ringing out from the quads as they dance in joy that has Briya grinning just hearing them. The VERY SECOND that Adeley saw Briya she was off like a shot. SPRINTED out like a bat out of hell before her Nontu could stop her. Quickly getting scooped up by a cackling gona and handed the squealing in happiness strikon over to Briya. The other three follow their youngest sister without ANY hesitation. Literally dogpiling Briya in their outright hysterical excitement at Briya being home. It had everyone chortling just as much as they are now at the dinner table. Since ALL FOUR toddlers INSIST to sit in Briya’s lap TOGETHER. But that Adeley, oh she is snuggled RIGHT up next to Briya’s chest happily. That tiny tot hadn’t MOVED since the gona handed her over. Content to eat whatever her Nomon hands her from the plate in front of them on the table. They look like a bunch of baby birds waiting for nummy food to be delivered.

Meanwhile, Lexa’s own little attachment is sitting in her lap happily eating next to Taeya. This meant that Amma and Lexa were REQUIRED to sit next to one another at dinner. Not that either were shocked by this, though they did find it amusing the two toddlers felt it necessary to remind them about it. Stories are shared of their trip across the table freely as everyone eats together. Stories of what the ocean looked and sounded like. The sand on the shores and the animals they got to see not only in the water but in Floukru. Lexa grins over at Nann who is chatting with a group of maidens and Frela. Obviously, they had missed her something fierce. Not to mention the tiny bundle Nann insisted to strap to her the second they walked in. Knowing Amma had worked overtime with Raven and it was CLEARLY her turn now. The elder took this seriously and had cradled the tiny tot ever since. Ensuring Luna and Clarke they could snuggle her after all of them take their after-travel bath tonight. It is while they are eating that Lexa also notices little eyes looking over at Briya and her brood curiously.

“Nomon Heda. Dheys my Bee-yah’s babies?” Elisae asks finally.

“Yep. Those are Briya’s yongons. Niklas, Cohlin, Adeley and Kasdey.” Lexa nods.

“You play with them a lot in the orphanage from time to time when Briya works to keep your Nomons safe in the tower.” Amma reminds her as the little girl nods in memory.

“Dheys wittle stills…” Elisae replies.

“Yes, they are a bit younger than you two.” Amma nods with a grin. It takes quite a while for everyone to finish eating supper. Particularly thanks to the generous rounds of desserts that come out for everyone to savor. Multiple types of pie, fresh fruit and sorbet has everyone stuffing themselves full. Until people are leaning back in chairs rubbing bellies all around the table. Goufas eventually wiggle down to go burn off their sugared-up energy on the playground. All expect a few left snuggling Nomons, Nontus, and other family members.

“Nomon Hedas yous come wif mes to see my Bee-yas? I’s wannas fanks dhem for asharing dheys Nomons wif mes.” Elisae asks, tugging at her shirt hopefully.

“Absolutely my little rose.” Lexa nods, then turns to Taeya. “Would you like come too?” She asks as the toddler jumps onto her lap immediately for a response. It has Amma, Fei and Clarke chortling at the two as Lexa stands with one on each hip without any trouble. Walking casually to the other side of the table where Briya, her houmon, Catlea and her crew sit together.

“Heda!” Both Houmons exclaim quickly standing from their chairs to bow their heads reverently.

“Please. Here I am just Lexa.” The brunette assures kindly to the two. “Besides, I am just accompanying someone over here.” She smirks down at Elisae. The toddler wiggles down and toddles right over to Briya. The toddlers turn to look at Elisae curiously in Briya’s lap as she approaches them. 

“Hey, Strikon (little one).” Briya grins down at her.

“Dhese yous babies, my Bee-yahs?” Elisae checks again with the woman.

“Yes, these are my four I told you all about.” Briya grins at her.

“Hi’s! Elisae chirps happily as the four grins at her waving happily. “Dhanks fors asharing yous Nomon wif me! She helped me not missed my Nomi Amma or my sibs in Polis whens we was aways.” Elisae voices. Briya and Catlea instantly tear up at the adorableness of this child. They hadn’t been expecting this AT ALL from the toddler. Though, Elisae remembered the letter from the Sankru strikon. It was after all, what the strikon was thinking about at the dinner table when she first asked Lexa about the family. That the Sankru goufa thanked Elisae for sharing her Nomons with her and she wanted to do this for Briya’s strikons too. For the toddler knew they probably missed her just as much as Elisae did her Nomons when they were in Sankru. That picture from the Sankru strikon made her feel better though. So Elisae decided then and there she wanted to make them feel better too.

The simple gesture has the quads grinning in pride and looking up at their Nomon with wide eyes.

“Pro (your welcome).” Cohlin answers for his sibs. Even doing a little nod SO much like Briya it has Catlea, Briya, and both homons chortling with each other. Though Jaxon, Briya’s homon, kneels in front of Elisae first with a big smile on his face. He knows Briya would love to talk to the strikon but currently is unable since she is being crowded by their yongons.

“That was very nice of you. They missed their Nomon a lot when she was gone.” Jaxon commends the toddler.

“A goufa kom Sankru drewed me a piccha that says that to mes Nomons. Ands it maked me feeled betters. So, I wanted dhem to feeled betters toos.” Elisae tells me honestly as the man chuckles.

“I am very proud of you, strikon. That was something a TRUE gona does way beyond your years.” Jaxon praises unabashedly as Elisae beams at him. Reaching up to hug him and sprinting to Heda excitedly.

“Dids you heared dhats! I’s Twue Gonas!!” Elisae exclaims as Taeya nods still in Lexa’s arms.

“I DID!” Lexa cheers kissing her chubby cheeks. “That was very sweet of you my loveable little Elisae rose!” She hums.

“Yeahs! Yous weawy niced!” Taeya chirps in agreement.

~~~

Gradually families begin to trickle out to return home for the night. Waving bye to everyone and giving last hugs or chats before going home for the night. Those who weren’t on the clan detail are on duty tonight, per protocol. Receiving last briefings from members as families wait for them to leave in the back. The most interesting has to be Briya though and has even Lexa cackling. As all FOUR of her quads INSIST to continue staying on Briya the ENTIRE time. Screeching their heads off each time Jaxon attempts to take them away. Both parents are crying, they are laughing so hard at the quads antics. Far used to this by now, just never in public like this. Briya finally just carries all freaking four of her tiny tots in her arms. The two boys on the farthest sitting on her arms that bulge impressively. Both little boys have their arms wrapped behind Briya’s neck to hang on for the right. The girls are in the middle holding on to their Nomon’s shirt and quite happy with themselves. Jaxon can’t help but smirk as everyone in the room looks at Briya, clearly impressed by something he literally sees EVERY day. 

Giving her entire briefing in full code without a hint of strain in her voice at all. Nann is cackling and leans over to Lexa in amusement.

“You see that… THAT is a Nomon right there!” Nann smirks as Amma nods right along with Fei. Standing, the Skaigonakru Heda walks over to wait for the briefing to end. Nodding and swaying Raven at the same time as she listens. Then walks over to Briya and grins at her beaming with pride. Four little pairs of eyes peek out at the elder curiously that has her grinning broader than before. “You guys make sure you snuggle your Nomon extra now, you hear?” Nann instructs playfully.

“Oh-tays. We’s wills!” Adeley chirps out nodding seriously to the instruction. The response from their tiniest, and usually quietest of their four has Briya and Jaxon cackling loudly. That child was not leaving Briya for months now because of that.

“If I have to take her on shifts. I blame you.” Briya teases as Nann chortles.

“We’ll make you an armored carrier. She can carry her own mini staff and everything.” Nann quips, earning a snort from Lexa on that one. Even Clarke is smirking right along with Luna, both are now excitedly adding on to the fictitious mini kru outfit. Occasionally, Nann will call out something like, “no we are not giving the strikon a metal spiked helmet.” Just to calm the two weirdos down over there. This of course, erupts the on guard kru who are fervently attempting to hold in laughter at these outlandish ideas from Luna and Clarke. Elisae and Taeya are chatting to one another in their own little world like always. And it is ONLY when all the kru and their families have left that Lexa finally looks down at her little imp in her lap.

“Alright my little rose. Would you like to come with your Nomons when we bathe off the horses or stay down here?” Lexa hums tenderly. The toddler bites her lip and contemplates for a few minutes.

“Cans Taewa ands mes has a mewmaids bafs in dah bid baftubs whens yous getted a bafs?” Elisae asks hopefully as Amma smirks and looks at Lexa.

“I think my girls might be able to swing a VERY special mermaid bubble bath for two SPECIAL strikons and ANY of her sibs who wants to join.” Nann hums with a nod as both toddlers cheer shrilly. Maidens are chortling as both slide of their nomons laps and make a beeline for them. Promptly dragging said maidens to the bathing room IMMEDIATELY with this answer. Though there is a SUDDEN halt in this procession as a tiny blur races back to Lexa quickly and tugs on her shirt. Lexa smiles and picks up her girl without hesitation.

“Yous comes back downs whens yous alls dones, wight?” Elisae checks with big brown eyes.

“Absolutely. We will come RIGHT down here after we are done. It is after all tradition to have a Hedas sleepover when we come back anyway.” Lexa reassures the little girl.

“Oh-tay. Goods.” Elisae nods resolutely. Kissing Lexa’s cheek and wiggling down to run over to do the same to Clarke. Which means Nann and Luna get a kiss too of course. Only then does the imp turn to rub back to Taeya who has been patiently waiting for her the whole time. Continuing their pull the maidens into the bathroom endeavor with the EXACT same excitement as before. The very second, they are out of sight and downstairs in the orphanage below the playroom, both of Lexa’s hands shoot in the air in victory. It has Amma cackling with Fei right behind her in amusement.

“Good job, Hedas.” Amma praises with a wink. Spinning on her heel to walk down to the toddlers who will be chirping for her within a couple of seconds if they don’t see her soon. Stopping to pick up a squawking baby by Komfoni who she knows FAIR well is gunna wanna play in those bubbles. “Anyone who wants in on the special mermaid bubble bath with Elisae and Taeya going on downstairs is welcome to come join.” The fisa shouts over her shoulder as a HUGE cheer erupts from half the goufa. 

~~~

All four Hedas head over to the elevator to make their way up to their top floor quarters. Chatting idly with one another and chuckling about the events of the day. From time to time Komfoni must remind Luna and Clarke that, “no we do not give battle axes to Strikons (little ones).” Attempting to reign in their wild ideas to more POSSIBLE solutions instead. The four Hedas temporarily separate as they each head to their own bathing rooms. Nann to her room to soak in her tub. Luna goes to her bathroom with Frela. Wanting to catch up the beloved elder handmaiden on everything that occurred in Floukru. Clarke and Lexa head to their bathroom where maidens have already prepared their bath for them. Both get undressed and slowly step down into the hot bubbly water. Heads are dived down below the water and scalps are scrubbed before popping up again. Releasing content sighs of how good the hot soapy water feels and just how glad they are to finally be home again. Clarke doesn’t even fight it and fully lets her wife go mildly insane cleaning each of them. Each inch of skin and every strand hair on their heads are scrubbed down to subatomic particles.

“Feel better now?” Clarke smirks down to her wife currently lounging in her arms contentedly.

“SOOO MUCH SO!” Lexa exhales so full of satisfaction it pulls a soft chuckle from Clarke.

The moment they climb out of that water, Clarke devotedly lavishes care on her wife. Drying her off, and running the towel through her hair. She puts the hair oil in those curls to set as the pale fingers rub lotion onto the tan skin. When muscles feel tight underneath, pale hands stop to gently work out each knot hidden there. Only when her wife is pliant and totally relaxed does Clarke pull the thick clean fluffy robe on those tan arms. Tying it closed as she sits her wife in the chair to brush those brown curly locks out delicately. Lexa to no surprise, insists to reciprocate and cater to Clarke in the exact same manner. Rubbing out sore or tight muscles devotedly and combing out those blonde silky strands. Robes now on and tied closed, a knock comes at the door where a maiden stands holding out the favored pajamas for both. Lexa grins and thanks the maiden kindly as she takes the clothing to take back to her wife.

“They must still be unpacking and doing laundry.” Clarke guesses as Lexa nods.

“I am thinking so too.” Lexa nods setting the respective pajamas on the hearth by the fire. The thing that really gets her laughing is the fact the maidens KNEW to include the little miniature matching pajamas for Clarke’s stuffed animal. Yet, for Lexa they know it won’t be necessary. It is incredible to her just how good those maidens are to them and how well they already know their separate preferences.

Back in Nann’s quarters, her and Raven are also getting clean. The elder had inquired when the last time Ryatt was bathed and decided might as well include the bundle as well. The maidens who run Komfoni’s bath water are BESIDE themselves in happiness to learn the tiny adorable bundle is ALSO going to get bathed. Nann is left cackling at her girls running her bath extravagantly and promptly bringing in a little wash tub for Ryatt. Doing the EXACT same thing for the tiny thing complete with bubbles and flower petals the child will not even know about. Fussing over the little snoring thing with so much excitement it has her smirking at them as she bathes herself. Komfoni planned on just washing Ryatt with her and handing her to a maiden to dry off with snuggles until she finished. But her girls’ plan of spoiling the cute little imp is fine too. Especially with how much joy and happiness each of those maidens seem to be getting from this. Washing her hair delicately and combing it out with the wooden comb. Giving her a tiny scalp massage that has the little girl sighing happily which about sets off the maidens in delighted laughter. If Nann didn’t know for certain they had done this MANY times before, she would’ve thought it had to be the first time they bathed a strikon.

Ryatt is given the full royal spa treatment by those maidens as they ensure all the soap is out of her hair. Scrubbing in the conditioner and combing out the tangles with the utmost gentleness. Rinsing it all out meticulously to ensure none remain before washing the tiny body. Each finger and little toe is lathered up before being rinsed off tenderly. Each of these earn more happy sighs of contentment that have her girls giggling in glee. By time Komfoni gets out, dries off and puts on her robe, that child is getting a full body massage with that freaking lotion. Folded warm towels are placed on the floor for Ryatt to lay on as she gets lathered and massaged like a local celebrity. There are now MORE maidens in the room ooohhhing and awwwing over the tiny thing as Nann chortles over there. Brushing out her hair and sneaking glances of her girls losing their damn minds. So much so, that when she finally puts on her pajamas the elder sneaks out and pokes her head out of the door. Waving over Clarke and Lexa to come see this with a grin the size of Polis tower. Putting a finger to her lips to be quiet they tip toe in. Both faces erupt in HUGE smiles as they watch little Raven get pampered lovingly by more maidens than honestly necessary. Fussing over her EVERY whim possible from the scent of the lotion to the fresh diaper, powder, diaper cream and new pajamas waiting there. They even brought up her favored blankey fresh from the laundry they rushed to wash while she was in the bath. 

Just watching this gives Clarke so much hope that she didn’t have before this moment. For reasons she honestly couldn’t tell you about. But it does. It gives her hope that Raven will be physically healed far more than any of them anticipated. Hope that Raven will find peace, love, and care here in Polis that she has ALWAYS needed to heal her soul. Hope that everything is going to be alright for once in Raven’s life. Clarke had experienced this for herself, and it changed her forever. Her worldview, her beliefs, everything so much for the better. Honestly, Clarke couldn’t WAIT to give Raven some of this too. Happiness, joy, laughter, and peace. She knew better than anyone that the longer Raven slept the better the chance Raven’s body would be healed. Sleep was what the body did to heal itself. Reforming cells, fixing damage done throughout the day. It is why when people are sick, they get tired and sleep for a long period of time. With spinal injuries like Raven’s it was complex. Spinal nerves travel from the brain, spinal cord throughout the entire body. This would take time and Clarke accepted that. She didn’t care if Raven had to sleep for years if it meant she would be healed when she woke up. Find out she could move freely again without hindrance. I mean… yes Clarke knew there would more than likely have to be rehab for Raven. Teaching her body how to move and react again but eventually. EVENTUALLY… oh she couldn’t wait to hit that point. The all better and done stage with her friend who deserves it more than anyone else.

Clarke grins when she watches Raven make the maidens giggle again when she sighs happily for them. Now diapered and dressed a fresh onesie with the blanket on a maiden’s chest. Leaning against a maiden as another brushed her hair out delicately. Apparently, the combing motion felt wonderful to the tiny snoring tot since she repeatedly does this little happy sigh for them erupting Clarke and everyone else in the room.

“You girls should see what she does when we feed her.” Clarke tells them excitedly coming over with a huge grin on her face.

“Child acts like we don’t ensure she nurses every couple of hours, I swear….” Nann mutters rolling her eyes in exasperation which positively set off the maidens again.

“Show them the back thing.” Lexa smirks as Clarke chuckles, walking over to the tiny tot and starting to scratch the little back with her pale hand. A tiny shiver goes off and a LOUD sigh erupts that causes the blonde to have to do this SEVERAL more times after that. They continue to stay back there playing with the little toddler until Luna comes to find them with dolphin in hand dressed in matching pajamas with Frela in tow. Both chortle as all 8 heads look up crowded around Raven with the baby bath in the background, it doesn’t take a genius to put it together.

“It seems our girls decided to spoil the child absolutely rotten.” Nann smirks at Frela who laughs that much harder.

“Shocking. It is what they love to do best.” Frela cackles winking at the girls on the floor loving on the little girl. They walk down to the orphanage EXACTLY like this. Ryatt in the middle of the maiden group with frequent chuckles going off that have all the Hedas smirking.

“Ahhh did our little snugger find some fans?” Amma chuckles in amusement spotting the group. 

“They’ve come to watch the ‘feeding’ show.” Clarke smirks as Amma cackles out.

“Yes. One of the most enthusiastic eaters I have ever seen.” Amma laughs, wiping tears from her eyes. Coming over to pick up Ryatt in her arms gingerly and cradle her closer. Walking over with everyone to the nearest rocking chair where she sits and situates both of them. Popping the girl right on and smirks up at the maidens as she pulls Raven off. IMMEDIATELY a low growl begins back in the little one’s throat and a snarl starts on her face. It has the maidens rolling and slapping each other cackling. “Okay… Okay… here we go…” Amma chortles, guiding the little one back.

“We always get the most expressive ones.” Fei jokes as Amma nods in agreement.

“Strikon is just catching up. That is all!” A maiden grins, running her finger over the soft skin of the little cheek.

“Already gained quite a bit of weight too.” Nann hums in approval.

“Really?” Clarke asks with excited wide eyes.

“Oh yes. We will have a little porker before you know it!” Fei cheers proudly as Lexa cackles at him. 

“NOMIIIIIIII!” A tiny voice rings out as Amma smirks towards the bathing room.

“I am in here baby!” Amma calls out as a mass of naked dripping wet strikons barrel into the room. Maidens hot on their tail with towels in hand as they skid and slide into the room. It has Clarke and Lexa cackling as their little imp seems to be the ring leader in this endeavor.

NOMONS!!” Elisae chirps excitedly. Throwing her arms up and sprinting to them as a maiden tosses Lexa a towel. Catching it just in time to swoop up the naked wet little imp of hers with a smirk. “Yous came backs!!” She beams excitedly.

“Of course, we did. We said we would.” Lexa hums casually as she dries off the toddler in her arms. The blonde beside her chuckles and comes over to help her wife. Running edges of the towel through the dripping ringlets. Other toddlers around the room are similarly tackled with towels. Fei does so with Taeya causing a ring of giggles to come from that direction. Rinta finds Erik and swoops him out in the towel as the boy squeals in laughter. Other adults, volunteers and maidens do the same for the other strikon. More maidens come out with towels to mop up the lingering bath water puddles around the floor from said toddler stampede. Gradually as toddlers get dried off, hair oil and combs are produced to work through wet hair. Only then are toddlers allowed to wiggle down for a bit which has about everyone in the room in stitches. Since a group nakie dance is promptly started in the middle of the room.

“And we thought one was freaking adorable…” Clarke laughs elbowing her wife who is having to wipe tears from her face.

“This much cuteness could be lethal… I swear it.” Luna cackles out as maiden chortle in agreement. When the lotion jar is brought out by a maiden a certain little naked imp sprints over to Clarke.

“Nomon Wanheda wills yous dos dha wotion songs!?” Elisae chirps up at her.

“Why not!” Clarke nods as the toddler cheers and drags her to the group.

“We have a lotion song?” Fei whispers to Amma. All he gets back is a shrug from his wife which causes more confusion since his houmon always knows everything. Clarke in this time has congregated all the strikon in the center of the room with a few maidens she’s deemed to be ‘the distributors of the lotion.’ All in efforts to prevent tiny hands from using entire jars of lotion on their tiny bodies during the song.

“Alright… everyone ready?” Clarke calls out getting 10 different versions of ‘ready’ back in a chaotic fashion that has Lexa cackling. The blonde starts the song out slow as she calls out body parts in the tune of ‘head, shoulders, knees and toes.’ Sometimes using these when they come in the lyrics but other times, she substitutes them for other parts of the body that need to be lotioned too. Like ‘belly, elbow, back and chest’… because apparently saying the word ‘tit’ to toddlers is not seen as proper to some… meaning her wife… And Clarke 100% changed the lyric fairly quickly in order to stop the screeching lecture from continuing. Progressively Clarke speeds up in her calling of body parts to be lotioned. Causing little hands to fly and toddlers to giggle loudly in the process. Adults aren’t fairing much better because without a doubt this is by far one of the most hilarious things, they have ever watched next to the nakie dance…. Not to mention creative. Maidens are already nodding to one another in approval to this idea of teaching strikon how to lotion themselves. Yes, they will eventually have to go back and help with certain spots. BUT… it allows the toddlers to feel in charge and learn to do it on their own sooner.

The best part… well in Clarke’s opinion is when she gets to her and Elisae’s favorite part of the song. The teasing part of ‘tushie’ which always causes the toddler to screech back at her, ‘the tushie is my Nomon Heda’s job!’ Which is EXACTLY what Elisae does RIGHT ON CUE here. The maidens, Amma and Fei think this is hysterical to say the least. The other toddlers though, yea they take this LITERALLY. Promptly going to line up in front of Heda expectantly when the lotion song ends. Luna is peeing herself as the strikons will not hear it that it is not ACTUALLY Lexa’s job. Insisting she lotion all 12 of their tiny tushies resolutely. Chirping back… ‘but that is what the song said!’ Almost like singing automatically made something into law. 

“Heda Lexa of 12 clans! Daughter of all Trikru…” Luna calls out regally as Lexa hisses at her to can it. “…Fiercest warrior of all the clans. Mother to the natblida and tower goufa…” She continues teasingly.

“Luna… I will murder you in your sleep…” Lexa whispers which only fuels that fire and sets off more laughs around the room.

“Holder of Heda’s spirit AND Official Lotion rubber of toddler butts.” Luna exclaims in mock pride while dodging slaps from Lexa now. Clarke is attempting not to piss herself right along with most of the others in the room. Mostly because this causes all freaking 12 toddlers to instantly screech out ‘HITTING NO NICED!!’ Amma is crying in laughter as she and Nann put Heda and Luna in separate corners of the room JUST like they do with the toddlers. Insisting they stay in the corner for three minutes like they always must do. Since apparently, none of them have worked out that corner time was set to a person’s age quite yet. They just know the older kids who still get time out always get three minutes. The fisa watches in amusement as all her smallest yongons check on each corner recipient. Fei almost falls over when they ask if Luna/Lexa thought about what they did… in the EXACT tone Amma does. Eventually ordering both to hug each other and say they're sorry.

“You smell like dead farts…” Luna whispers in Lexa’s ear when the hug.

“I’d slap you but that’d be animal abuse…” Lexa whispers right back as Luna gasps offendedly.

“She said something mean!” Luna cries out.

“She said one first!” Lexa exclaims right after. All sets of toddlers’ sighs with exasperation as they drag the two back to their corners.

“See… this is why I never did this. They’d die in those corners…” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes as Fei and Amma snort out in laughter.

“Seriously…. We could be here for days…” Clarke whispers worriedly.

“Oh fine… I will get the girls to make some night time milk.” Frela exhales as she walks towards the maidens chuckling at the show. The message only sets them off more, but they do agree with head nods. A bulk of the maidens set off to the kitchens to prep the distractor milk to free both Heda’s from rotting in corner prison over there. The remaining maidens clean up the bathing room and prep pajamas for each of the toddlers for them to put on later. By the time Frela and the maidens come back they have a crowd of natblida sitting in the room to hear every word they say. The strikon have pajamas on by now, after one by one toddling over to a maiden, Amma, Nann, or Fei to get them on. Tugging at sleeves with big innocent eyes of hope that are always given a nod.

Elisae though, does it a bit differently. Instead of selecting the person first, she goes to gather her pajamas. Toddling over to the line of pajamas with the maiden smiling down at her. Picking up the little girl’s from the lineup of folded clothes and promptly being dragged over to where Lexa sits in the corner. Curling up in her Nomon Heda’s lap butt naked pulling a chuckle from Lexa. Even more when the maiden hands her Elisae’s pajamas with a smirk on her own face.

“Ahhh… you wanted me to help put on your pajamas?” Lexa hums hugging the toddler in her lap and sneaking kisses.

“And these are your SPECIAL Nontu Larson pajamas too!” Clarke hums walking over to them with wide excited eyes.

“Fluffles gots somes too!” Elisae chirps, pointing to the tiny miniature pajamas folded on top of hers.

“I love how they just KNOW to add the mini stuffie pajamas by now.” Clarke chuckles as Lexa helps put on her special Komfoni night time underwear, the white little socks, pajama pants and then the button-down shirt. Next is Fluffles turn as the toddler giggles at them undressing the bear and putting on his pajamas like her.

“Hims no has undaweah…” Elisae frowns confused as Lexa and Clarke look at each other. Both hadn’t thought of this before this was brought up.

“Huh… you know what. Fluffles and I are gonna ask Nanna that right now.” Clarke declares as she stands and practically sprints like a wild idiot over to Nann.

“Can I help you?” Nann smirks in amusement sitting next to Amma, Fei and a collection of maidens.

“Nanna! The bear doesn’t have underwear!” Clarke whispers frantically as the elder blinks. Taking her time to look down at the naked bear the weird blonde is currently thrusting out at her like this totally helps it make sense. The elder takes both of Clarke’s hands and looks her frantic blue eyes right square in the eye.

“Child. This is a stuffed animal. It doesn’t actually have a gadagapa (vagina) to warrant the need for underwear.” Nann tells her, causing a snort from Amma and Fei in the process.

“Yes. I do realize that. Unfortunately, the adorable toddler over there does not.” Clarke deadpans RIGHT back as EVERY single head turns to look at those two big brown eyes watching them very carefully in Lexa’s lap. Right on cue a maiden pulls out a white handkerchief from her pocket and holds it out to the elder. Another maiden beside her pulls out a couple safety pins and Amma reaches over and grabs the scissors off the craft table. Clarke watches in fascination as those maidens even pull out needles and thread like freaking swiss army knives or some shit. “How much stuff do you guys keep in those pockets?” Clarke asks in disbelief causing LOUD chortles to erupt. The second that toddler sees the needle she hurriedly pulls Lexa over to Nann.

“Yous nos hurted hims wight?” Elisae asks worriedly. 

“Of course not. But I gotta measure him, don’t I?” Nann simply answers, as the toddler crawls in the elder’s lap to supervise.

“What are we doing?” Luna whispers over Lexa’s shoulder as Clarke and Amma smirk at her. “What? She got out!” Luna protests pointing down at Lexa.

“Fluffles no has undaweah!” Elisae chirps holding out a naked bear for Luna to see.

“Huh…” Luna mutters frowning.

“No. I am not making them for your dolphin.” Nann deadpans as cackles erupt. “Or your pauna.” She continues as Clarke opens her mouth.

“Lexa freaking gets everything!” Luna pouts causing snorts to erupt from the group. All eyes are on Komfoni as she measures, folds, sews and repeats the process all over again. Occasionally, there is a snip form the scissors, or the fabric being held up to the bear before more sewing is done. Elisae sits there in Nann’s lap the whole time with Fluffles pajamas in her little hands.

“There. That should do it.” Nann hums as she lays the bear down to diaper him.

“Hims gots a diapee?” Elisae asks, as she watches.

“Yep. Just like you did.” Nann nods as the toddler grins.

“Hims getted a bid boys tested toos!?” Elisae exhales with wide eyes.

“When you think he is ready.” Komfoni nods as Amma grins at her knowingly. Allowing Elisae to play out the change she just went through on the bear. It’s genius at best.

“Whats about hims tails. Its all squished in dheres.” Elisae frowns examining the back of the diaper.

“Ahh… That is why we have to pull it out here.” Nann tells her, showing her a little opening to pull the tail through that has Lexa and Luna cackling back there.

“Wike hims pajamas!” Elisae cries excitedly.

“Just like Nontu Larson’s pajamas.” Komfoni nods.

“Oh, those are adorable…” Yarla grins as she walks over and finds the bear in a diaper being dressed in pajamas by Nann and Elisae. “Hey… can we see your pictures now?” She pleads hopefully.

“I GUESSSSSSS.” Clarke sighs, throwing her head back as cheers erupt from the natblida back there.

“Go get the playground ready and we will be there when the bear is properly dressed.” Clarke calls as every single gouda bolts out of that room like bats out of hell.

“AND PUT YOUR PAJAMAS ON!” Amma calls out after. Maidens are cackling as that INSTANTLY causing a stampede as they race BACK in tossing clothes off EVERYWHERE on their way to the closet. Pajamas are now being thrown out to owners as said people pull them on and race off. “Calix… your own… preferably.” The fisa sighs as the boy looks down and frowns at the pajamas shirt with frogs that seems to be a bit too tight. Jutting his hand out as Aiden races by, the two quickly switch and turn to look at Amma who is wiping tears away by this point. “Better. You may go.” She cackles.

“Wow… they are never going to learn to dress themselves, are they?” Lexa frowns.

“Smaller goals dear. We are still shooting for… ‘do you have on underwear.’ Actually, dressing yourself APPROPRIATELY is a couple more steps ahead than we are ready for.” Amma casually winks at her.

“But like why? that’s why we have a Nanna.” Clarke responds, getting a nod of agreement from Luna. Lexa blinks and looks over at Amma who is currently giving her a ‘see… I told you’ look.

“Fair point.” Lexa nods back. Walking in the playground has them all smirking. Pillows, furs, blankets are piled up in various locations. Being passed down a chain of kids as they prepare the nets for sleeping. First a couple furs, then a couple blankets, last a couple pillows. It is hilarious and ingenious all at once. There are even a couple chairs placed in front for Clarke, Lexa, Luna, Nann and yes, Elisae too since she got to go. Though the toddler is more focused on a certain table she spies, more than anything.

“NYE NYE MILKIES!!” Elisae exclaims to Taeya who squeals in fervent glee. Both look back to respective Nomons first who nod in approval before the toddlers jet off to the maidens.

Clarke ends up explaining EACH picture, JUST like their tradition now declares. Getting add-ins from Luna, Nann, Lexa, and sometimes even Elisae… well... between gulps of her chocolate milk. It doesn’t have anything too strong tonight, just some herbs to promote calmness and sleep. The little group explains all about the fish and the bonfire. The glass boat and ALL THE FISH. Whales, sharks, dolphins, octopus, turtles, and everything. Pointing them out in each picture in Clarke’s sketchbook. The best is the mermaid. Earning squeals of delight at this confirmation of existence. So much that Lexa is almost positive this is now what these children will most likely dream about. Now all snug in their furs and blankets all around them sleeping soundly. Clarke is laying on one side of Lexa, Amma on the other. JUST so Taeya and Elisae can sleep slide by side as requested. Currently both are managing to sleep half on Lexa and half on Amma in a little embrace. Blankies covering each of them as they happily snore together in their little dream worlds. 

Luna is at the bottom of a goufa dogpile just as she likes to be. Sleeping much sounder than she thought she would so fresh back from Floukru. She always slept WONDERFUL in Floukru with the ocean noise. It was always a little hard to transition back to Polis. Although, tonight she doesn’t have ANY trouble at all somehow. If Luna had to guess it would be the goufa snuggles. Nann is sleeping beside Clarke with Raven snoring on the elder’s chest. One of Clarke’s hands is on Raven’s back while the other is above her head touching Yarla. It makes Lexa chuckle and her heart burst in love as her wife snores beside her. Finally resigning herself to sleep and closing her own eyes as she drifts off with her tower family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, So 63. What did you guys think? 
> 
> Floukru is over. They head back to Polis. We find out Wanheda’s spirit and Heda’s spirit are adorable little protective piles of mush. That even the almighty spirits of death and all the prior commanders are uncapable to stop the cuteness power of the adorable Elisae. I’ve had this head cannon of Heda’s spirit helping Lexa with Elisae when she was an infant for a while. Like since I revealed Elisae being the first natbilda Lexa had to help raise without Costia. I knew this meant, A.) She would be grieving. And B.) Lexa would need a whole hell of a lot of help. I am unsure if any of you have had to care for a newborn. But trust me, it is work. A LOT of work at that. It can be challenging for people not currently going through a MAJOR loss. For Lexa it would be EVEN more of an uphill battle. Elisae was MUCH younger than she was used to. She already admitted Costia was the one good with kids back then. Why? Because this is everyone at first when they try something new. No one is automatically PERFECT the first time they try something. I don’t care WHO they are. Lexa, would be no different. I was not different either. Babies intimidated me at first, and I had NO CLUE how to hold them. Now it is OBVIOUS how comfortable I am around them. I don’t even blink now. But it took time and experience to get here. So, I knew not only as a caregiver of young children but also someone who is in the psychological career field… Lexa who have INTENSE difficulties with this. Grief makes things SO much harder. It can feel like walking through a fog or in quick sand at times. Everything slows and is distorted. Infants NEED constant attention and care. They cannot afford it if you happen to be distracted. Newborns are absolutely helpless without your aid. Their EVERY need is dependent on YOU. 
> 
> Okay, Yes. Lexa did have Nann and the maidens. This is true. BUT. They can’t be there ALL the time. Lexa would have to care for Elisae on her own at times. Plus, Lexa was already used to going to Heda’s spirit for help at that time. She would still be somewhat new to the Heda position. Needing guidance and help through her grief while balancing her responsibilities as Heda of all 12 VERY different clans. It felt natural for Lexa to go to Heda’s spirit for help in this in my book. Simply asking, the spirit to watch over the newborn in Lexa’s care. Giving the spirit permission to guide or take over if needed, just as she did with formal events when she first became Heda. And everything after with Heda’s spirit getting attached to the newborn and Wanheda getting suckered in as well was just fun to me. It was an obvious progression of events with their characters for this to occur. I also kept getting asked about what was occurring with Wanheda and Heda’s spirit. That we hadn’t heard from them in a while. Well.. this was my way of saying, just because I haven’t written about them doesn’t mean they aren’t active in the story. As spirits they would prefer to stay in the background unnoticed unless it was necessary… like with Bellamy and the skaimorons or Nia. 
> 
> Writing about how Elisae would see the spirits was also REALLY fun to consider. I kinda took it as... kids are able to see things... like spirits... that adults sometimes can not. Elisae being natbilda though wouldn't be frightened because you have to LEARN to be afraid of things first. AND she recognizes Heda's spirit voice better than probably anyone because of how little she was when she first heard it (Infant). It was fun to stretch my creativity while exploring that fantasy realm of writing. 
> 
> But... regardless of how it was for me. I want to know how it was for each of you to read. Yay? Nay? What did you like? What did you not like? Let me hear it! 
> 
> Got a question you don't want to comment here on A03? Then hit me up in here -> https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G
> 
> Be safe! Stay healthy! <3


	64. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!!! 
> 
> **Does a fancy little dance number you can't see** 
> 
> Here is Chapter 64!

“Lex!” Rinta exclaims, bursting into their room.

“No.” Lexa hums calmly, not even looking up from her letter.

“But I didn’t even…” Rinta complains, causing a smirk on Clarke’s face.

“Still no.” Lexa replies, continuing to write like it wasn’t a big deal. Rinta throws her head back and groans in frustration. Turning and stomping out dramatically in full pout mode that has Clarke chuckling.

“She lasted longer than I thought she would.” Clarke laughs as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“We just got back YESTERDAY! This is LITERALLY the first time I have been able to sit down at my desk. I mean… THEY HAVEN’T EVEN FINISHED WASHING OUR CLOTHES YET!” Lexa protests in disbelief.

“Something tells me Rinta doesn’t care about ANY of that.” Clarke cackles as she walks over to her wife. Kissing the top of her head and reading over her shoulder. Grinning widely as she discovers it to be from Sarai and how there is an ENTIRE section for Lexa to read out loud to Elisae with specific instructions included.

“Her boys sent pictures for Elisae.” Lexa smirks holding them out as Clarke huffs in a laugh. Looking through the various pictures of trees, farm land, stick figures and one pretty good picture of a little family. Flipping it over Clarke laughs out loud as she reads the child handwriting out to her wife. All about how they didn’t know what Elisae looked like, so they had to ask their Nomon to describe Elisae for them a lot to make it perfect. And they made their oldest brother draw the picture because he is the best at drawing.

“Sayer.” Lexa grins as Clarke hums with a nod.

Both letters from Sarai and Indra gush their support for the sweet baby girl, as Indra refers to her as. Declaring Elisae is way overdue from some good old-fashioned spoiling and deserves this extra love tenfold. Sarai informs Lexa to thank Clarke for her, confessing she knows it was her who forced her to write in the first place. It has Lexa chortling at how well her biggasis knows her at this point. Sarai goes on to divulge that her boys seemed to enjoy the letter from her about Elisae far more than anyone else. The youngest Sohan, had her read it to him repeatedly. Apparently, the boy is quite excited to finally have a cousin closer to his age. The young boy even cheered when Sarai informed him, that they would be spending their winter there with Komfoni Indra and Lexa at the tower in Polis. Though, Sarai also informs them the two older ones were JUST as excited especially after informing them of the LARGE playground in the orphanage. This has Clarke cackling at how INSTANTLY the three boys were ALL for this winter trip at the prospects of the playground and new friends to play with.

The next couple correspondences are the first batch of papers from the Sankru boys. How does Clarke know this? Oh, by the weird ass smile that is radiating off her wife’s face and the red quill she has at the fucking ready. The woman literally STOPPED going through ANY of the other mail in that stack at the FIRST presence of a paper to grade. Clarke smirks and rolls her eyes as she walks BACK over to her wife.

“Did you finish your other correspondence yet?” Clarke hums, causing a jump from her wife who was far too engrossed in the paper to notice much of anything else. The blonde chortles as her wife, the fierce and mighty Heda of twelve clans, unabashedly pouting at this. It has her throwing her head back and cackling loudly at the brunette wife of hers. “Finnneee…. Just bring the rest in your weird little portable stationary thingy you have going on now. You can do it downstairs in the orphanage after checking up on the construction in the basements.” Clarke smirks, rolling her eyes as Lexa grins excitedly. Throwing envelopes, letters, pens, paper and who knows what else inside her little ‘Heda lap desk.’ Handing it to one the skaigonakru to take down to the orphanage ahead of them while they go down to the water storage construction site.

The two Hedas hold hands as they ride down the elevator and walk casually down the long hallways to the site together. Rubbing thumbs on the back of hands as they hear the speeches of gonas on their progress. Being shown the massive pile of things they have uncovered. The sheer size of this pile of various pre-bomb artifacts is beyond impressive. Each one Clarke carefully inspects to ensure each can be of use. Almost all of these are metal and able to be used in their project. This allows the Hedas to give the official okay to progress to stage two of their construction project. Mainly, involving transporting these to the Polis Smithery with Raven and Monty’s blueprints. Melting down old metal to form the new piping to transport water up and down from the flame at the top of the Tower to all the occupants. Raven and Monty already mapped out a progressive scale of where to install the pipes first. Therefore, the gonas can follow through with the detailed instructions on how to progress in these next stages without much difficulty or confusion. In fact, the gonas seem grateful to be able to transport all the old metal since they were running out of room on where to place them.

The two continue to answer questions to the gonas patiently and praise each one endlessly for their hard work. They explain how much this will benefit not only residents in the tower but also the entire city of Polis. The men seem to gain the needed excitement and inspiration they need as Clarke continues to explain the men are putting into action foundations that will be applied to all the clans and villages.

“It is you gonas who are working so hard, that are finding out what we need to continue and what we need to change for other villages and clans. You will be the ones to teach others in the clans how to do this in their clans, in their villages and homes. This is much bigger than just tower water storage. This enables clans like Sankru who have to fiercely preserve their water in order to survive, to now live comfortably without fear of drought.” Clarke assures as Lexa beams at her proudly. Walking out of the construction site and down the long series of winding hallways together. Lexa randomly stops and pulls open a door as her wife blinks at her confused as fuck.

“We are going to inspect this store room’s integrity and organization. We will only be a minute.” Lexa smiles as she yanks Clarke inside.

“Wait… we are? Why?” Clarke stammers as she watches her wife pick up a torch to light in the fireplace. Nodding casually as they weave in and out of the stacks of furniture until they reach the desired location. The brunette looks over her shoulder and pushes the back wall. Shoving Clarke inside who yelps and quietly closes the door behind them. Lexa hangs the torch up on the wall and turns with passion dancing in her eyes. Striding to her wife as she lets her hips sway dramatically just to drive that blonde wife wild. By the time Lexa FINALLY gets to Clarke, her wife pounces on her. Flipping the script and pushing Lexa into the wall as her wife green eyes widen in surprise. Clarke grins wickedly as she starts to unbutton her wife’s shirt and kisses tenderly down the nape of her neck. Tugging on her earlobe as she whispers all the filthy things, she is going to do to her in this room. At the last button Clarke bites her bottom lip and steps back as she looks her wife up and down. Placing a strategically placed hand, she pulls off that breast band in one tug. Throwing it behind them as she hooks her fingers inside those leggings. Yanking them to the floor and letting them fall to Lexa’s feet as Clarke looks up at her bare-naked wife. Standing there like a dessert waiting to be consumed JUST for Clarke.

Keryons that look in her wife’s blue eyes, sets Lexa on fire. She’d never felt more beautiful with anyone else. She used to be so self-conscious being naked before she met Clarke. All her scars from battles, training and the conclave made her insecure to bare herself like this. But that look on her wife’s face has Lexa feeling like a goddess. The way Clarke practically drools looking at her naked. Running her pale fingers up the sides of her tan skin as she stands slowly. Kissing back up Lexa’s body as she goes leaving her wife an absolute writhing needy mess. When she reaches Lexa’s beautiful face, she looks right into those green aroused eyes and pulls her wife into a hot STEAMY kiss. Fervently spanking that ass several times just to cause that hot naked body to grind right up onto hers. The blonde grins into their kiss, slipping her tongue in the mix. Palming two ass cheeks roughly as their kiss deepens. This simple little action ignites a flame inside Lexa. Roaring to life and shining in her eyes passionately. Catching right into her wife as Clarke grins wickedly and picks both tan naked legs up behind the knees. It has a squeak of surprise falling from Lexa’s mouth as she places both hands on the concrete wall behind them to brace herself. Her jaw though drops open when she finds those hands pinned by two strategically placed knees held still by her wife. Grinning wickedly in victory at her wife left deliciously wide open and helpless before her.

Blue eyes lock onto deep green as she kisses down her wife’s body. Sucking a nipple into her mouth and thrashing her tongue on the tip just to hear the keen it produces. Lexa can’t even cant her hips in this mortifying position and she is about to protest but a certain blonde finds her wife’s dripping center first. Running her tongue possessively though it and sucks on her clit. Lexa loses the very air in her lungs as she trembles and shakes.

“Mmmm… look at you… Heda of the 12 clans left open like a feast ready for me to devour…” Clarke hums teasingly, looking up to see the fierce blush from her wife. Blue lock onto those green again as Clarke sinks her tongue back into those salty sweet folds. Grinning wickedly as she sucks that clit into her mouth and thrashes it with her tongue repeatedly. She can tell Lexa is REALLY trying not to make any noise but damn. Clarke is nothing but steadfast in her pursuit to make this hot wife sing their love out for the world to hear. She wanted all the tower to know JUST how good of a lover she was to their Heda… OVER and OVER again. She wanted all of them to KNOW that Heda Lexa was hers. Clarke Griffin’s wife. To love. To defend. To fuck and to drive crazy for ALL of eternity. The moment that bottom jaw quivers, the blonde knows she has won this war. Grinning into that drenched tan cunt as she dives her tongue deep into Lexa’s dripping core. Switching from tongue fucking her wife to torturing that HOT little clit. Lexa can do nothing but throw her head back and scream out Clarke’s name. So loud and shrill as her tan thighs quiver and those little toes curl in ecstasy. Green eyes are rolling back as Clarke chuckles and sucks that tiny nub into her mouth.

Lexa goes rock solid for a whole second as every single muscle draws tight like a bow string. Then all at once, Lexa shatters for Clarke gorgeously. Falling hard and fast as noises fall unfiltered from those kiss swollen lips up there. Keening, whining, moaning, and screeching so goddamn loud. It leaves little doubt to what they are doing in here and Clarke for one LOVES it. Those tan little tits are trembling up there as her whole-body shakes. Clarke grins and continues to drink up her reward. Never once taking her eyes off her wife’s flushed blissed out face.

It’s the first thing Lexa sees when she is FINALLY able to open her eyes again. Clarke still DEEP in her cunt with a smug look ALL the hell over her face. It makes her face blush maroon so fast which ONLY deepens that grin. Sucking her clit into her mouth again just because she can, as Lexa SCREAMS out helplessly. Pleading. Begging. For what Lexa has NO idea at this point. Stop. Keep going. It could be both at once with how AMAZING that feels. By all intents and purposes, Lexa is almost certain she is going to combust like this. Spread open wide, helplessly mortified as her wife ravages her completely for the entire tower to hear. But at this moment. Lexa doesn’t give a single fuck. Nope. Not one bit. Not with that tongue rubbing into her clit that makes her squeal as tingles work their way up her spine. Fuck into her dripping cunt as she keens shrilly. Clarke locks on and plunges as deep as she can into Lexa. Tongue tickling her g-spot until her wife’s jaw is on the floor in her high. Sending her STRAIGHT back into an orgasm before Lexa even realizes what is happening. Bucking, screaming out, squirting, eyes rolling back and flushed beautifully. Those nipples could cut glass at how pointed they are and damn is Clarke smug about it. Letting her wife’s legs drop down the wall as pale arms carry her wife to the old couch in the corner of the room. Both hands on those ass cheeks as her wife buries into the crook of her neck just as Lexa loves to. Legs wrapped around Clarke’s waist as they walk. Sinking in the old couch causes a groan from the old furniture not used to bearing weight of anything but itself in quite a while.

If anyone walked in, they’d see their Heda butt naked and sitting on her wife’s lap with two pale hands resolutely on those bubbly ass cheeks. It has Clarke grinning like a Cheshire cat as she spanks that ass a couple more times. Just to pink it up a bit. There was no way she’d wanted anyone to see that ass without it being freshly spanked. That’s for damn sure. Lexa squeaks in surprise and flushes with wide eyes at her wife. Frowning disapprovingly and only receiving a shrug with that smug freaking smile. Lexa shakes her brown head as she huffs a laugh at this ridiculous wife of hers.

_ ‘Not gunna happen, Clarke.’ _ Lexa chuckles into her shoulder as the blonde smirks.

_ ‘Hey… don’t burst my… _ *spank*  _ …bubble.’ _ Clarke grins proudly as Lexa cackles into her shoulder. The third spank Lexa catches her hand and flips them on the couch. Pinning her wife underneath her with a fierce glare that has the blonde gulping.

“Fuck. It wasn’t me.” Clarke deadpans with wide eyes of panic. It has Lexa cackling so damn fast and she hates and loves it all at once.

“Really? Then who just tongue fucked the absolute keryons out of me just now?” Lexa asks with an amused smirk.

“Fucking better be me!” Clarke declares possessively before a wide playful grin spreads on her face. “HA! Get it?!” Clarke grins proudly as Lexa throws her head back and rings out a laugh loudly. It was so freaking stupid it was hilarious. Only HER wife. She swears. The sweet little laugh from her wife has that grin even wider now as Lexa rolls her eyes dramatically.

“You look mighty smug down there pinned underneath me.” Lexa hums, raising her eyebrows.

“Damn skippy. I got my HOTTTTTT wife on top of me…. BUTT NAKED… Freshly fucked… by my mouth… with that ass spanked bright pink.” Clarke hums happily as Lexa chortles. Leaning down and locking lips with her wife just to shut her up. Pulling off clothing from that blonde bombshell like hot cakes. Letting them fall on the floor at random just to even the score. Boots, socks, shirt, pants, underwear and breast band. All are FLUNG off Clarke’s body so damn fast until she lay just as naked as Lexa. “Holy fuck… this is SO much better!” Clarke huffs as their naked bodies grind and slide with each other. Lexa grins into the kiss with a huff of laughter. Pinning both of Clarke’s hands over her head as she kissed down her neck. Sucking possessively at the nape of her neck that drives Clarke wild.

Clarke’s breath is already picking up pace before Lexa even hits her boobs. God this woman drives her crazy. Looking her square in the eye as she sucks on her nipples. Dragging her tongue over the tips until Clarke squeals in mercy and EVEN THEN, her wife doesn’t stop. NOT until Clarke relinquishes in orgasm that has Lexa so DAMN smug as she dives between Clarke’s legs. Throwing both her wife’s pale legs over her own tan shoulders and drinks in that reward. Sucking and fucking her wife into three more orgasms so damn fast. Clarke doesn’t even have time to know what the hell is happening. Clawing at the couch frantically as orgasm after orgasm is ripped from within her. Tan fingers sinking so deep inside her cunt then curling forward to hit that spot. Pale hips buck in ecstasy as Lexa sucks on her clit with a wicked grin. Those muscles pop out dramatically, hips raised and that little white ass trembles in the air. Her wife spanks it harshly and grins into that cunt SHE IS STILL SUCKING. Looking at those heavy bouncing tits and up to those blue rolled back eyes. Clarke’s toes are curled and her mouth falls open as she shouts out her release in the form of Lexa’s name. Loudly declaring their love after each orgasm getting shriller and shriller the more Lexa pulls out of Clarke. Until the screams are just high-pitched incoherent babbles falling out of that flushed blonde’s mouth.

“Tell me who this dripping little cunt belongs to, hodnes.” Lexa hums innocently. Clarke can only mouth the answer. She has literally nothing left in her entire body. It has the brunette smirking haughtily and nodding in approval. “That’s right. Your Heda sucks and fucks this cunt until you squeal like a cute little whore for me.” She hums proudly patting an ass cheek… STILL in the air being pounded by two LONG tan fingers. “That’s it… give it to your Heda now.” She grins smugly curling her fingers to repeatedly hit that g-spot in her wife. Clarke lurches forward with her jaw gaped open gasping. Flopping back and arching her back as it bows dramatically. Shrill squeals fall out of that mouth with those tits bouncing wildly. Lexa doesn’t stop till the squirt. Pulling out and drinking that reward thirstily. Cleaning up her wife with her tongue as she whines and jolts underneath her. Green eyes locked on blue the entire time. It's so hot. So passionate. Intimate. This thing they do. The game. The charades to get each other there. Just knowing instinctively what the other needs.

“That’s my good girl.” Lexa teases, patting a red ass cheek. Clarke can’t even respond, she is still on fucking Pluto at that moment. It has the brunette chortling and pulling Clarke to her tenderly. Guiding her naked wife to her breast to soothe as she comes back to earth. It was ALWAYS the one thing that worked the fastest with Clarke. Without fail. The boob always helped. She’d never been more grateful for figuring that out when she was strikon. Since it honestly still worked today. To soothe, to heal, for everything. Happy or sad. The boob helped all. Sure, enough that blonde begins to smile around her tan breast RIGHT on cue. “You are so cute like this.” Lexa gushes smothering her wife in kisses as Clarke grins wider. Her tan fingers comfortingly rub that hot little red butt cheek she is palming. Patiently waiting for her wife to gather herself again. Only after smothering her wife with several thousand more kisses do they get up.

It has Clarke chortling at this woman. Acting so tough and hard one minute. Then a soft little tender marshmallow the next. The whiplash is fucking adorable as hell and damn she is proud of this girl here. This Lexa kom Trikru. Her wife. Her love. Her heart. Her life walking on earth in flesh and blood. Right here. With that blushing bubble butt still pink as she bends over to find their clothes. Causing that blonde head to tilt and unabashedly check her out. Quickly rising and coming behind her wife to grope that bubble butt. I mean… duh… like she was missing this opportunity. Putting her hand on her wife’s back causing her wife’s green eyes to jolt open.

“CLARKE!” Lexa squeaks in panic. Clarke grins as she bends over to kiss the first pink ass cheek. Lexa squeals like a damn tea kettle. Seriously. It has her cackling so damn fast before she can help it. Quickly kissing the other one since she is already screeching like a motherfucking banshee anyway. Stealing another set for Nann and one last one for her Nomi. Just like Nann taught her not so long ago. Her wife is fucking purple by time she is done and lord… Clarke thinks she popped a lung she laughed so hard just now. Dodging slaps and pulling her wife still attempting to hit her into that shoulder she favors. God that face could melt all Azgeda in the dead of winter. Like for real. It is impressive. Does Clarke cup that bubble butt while she waits… FUCK YEA! Lexa growls when she feels it but this does NOTHING to stop Clarke. Those ass cheeks are hers now too. Woman could growl all the fuck she wanted. She still gunna be groping those cheeks.

“Jesus, do I like need to like shove a tit in your mouth or what?” Clarke mutters, frowning down at her wife. Lexa snorts in laughter as Clarke continues to frown down at her weird wife down there. “So, like… that a yes?” She asks confused as fuck. All she gets is louder laughter so she shrugs and goes with it anyway.

It took almost 45 minutes to get down to the orphanage. Mainly because they couldn’t find where the hell Clarke flung Lexa’s breast band. The blonde for one had NO idea what her wife is freaking out about. It wasn’t like ANYONE could tell anyway. Though… apparently this is the WRONG thing to say out loud to her wife in a moment like this. Cause she got fucking slapped the shit out of it for it… repeatedly until she apologized. God that look was scary as fuck in her wife’s eyes and yes Clarke knows she just fucked that woman. But she was fairly sure a demon just incarnated her damn wife just now.

“Woman… calm the hell down. Your boobs are my LITERAL comfort object.” Clarke snaps back rolling her eyes as Lexa finally smirks at her. “And two… Have you learned NOTHING from that adorable little toddler? Hitting is NOT nice! You are now in boob time out.” Clarke declares wrapping her boobs and pulling on her shirt so Lexa can’t see them.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Lexa gasps horrified.

“Nope! You hit me. That is not nice. No more boobies for you today.” Clarke hums.

“ALL DAY!?” Lexa exclaims sulking.

“Why? You want more added to that?” Clarke hums as Lexa whines unabashedly. “Jesus you are pathetic. FINE! One day.” She sighs, throwing her hands up. “Oh… And your boobie band is up there on the ceiling fan.” She tells her casually sitting on the couch to pull on her socks and boots.

“Jok… Now what?” Lexa mutters.

“I got a few ideas.” Clarke grins.

“I am going to regret this… but let me hear them…” Lexa exhales reluctantly. 10 minutes and one VERY loud crash later. Both Hedas RUN out of that room looking HELLA guilty. They don’t even wait for their detail, who is looking at them in confusion to what the hell that noise was. They just sprint RIGHT on past them like bats out of hell in efforts to put distance away from that crime scene as fast as they can. Skaigonakru snorts in laughter as they attempt to catch up. Shaking their heads not even wanting to know but it can’t be good with that reaction. They have enough sense to slow down and catch their breath before walking into the orphanage. Not wanting to make Amma suspicious or anything. Fixing each other’s faces and wiping brows before striding like nothing happened.

“Come here, you’ll wanna see this.” Amma grins nodding to a couple of the bedrooms being worked on by gonas. In each room are toddlers and goufas being taught by the gona patiently how to measure. They even get to help cut boards… which is basically the gona cutting it but with a toddler hand underneath their big one grasping the handle. They have the plans laid out on the floor as gonas help teach the kids how to build the structures from the plans. The cutest part has got to be the miniature tool belts each kid has on around their waist. The strikon have even been made ‘play tools’ to put in their holders that has Clarke snorting.

“They made them special for each of them. Seriously, even the pretend tools in the toddlers.” Amma chuckles watching Elisae and Taeya pretend to hammer right alongside a gona. Both sets of little eyes watch the gona carefully as they mimic him. Lexa smirks when the gona stops to adjust their angles even in the middle of his work. “Your gonas noticed the goufas interest in seeing how their rooms and beds were built. So, three of them came to me in request if the goufa could take off school for a bit. They wanted to teach them how to safely build something the right way.” Amma chuckles. “They already did an entire lesson on measuring and everything.” She whispers as both look at her impressed. “I know!” She nods.

“Okay but how cute was it?” Lexa whispers with a smirk as Amma chuckles.

“Oh goodness, you have no idea. They all have their own tape measures now.” Amma informs them as Clarke and Lexa chuckle.

“Well, you have my approval. I mean, it is their bedrooms.” Lexa hums as Amma nods.

“Mine too. Plus, they look like they are having a blast.” Clarke chuckles in amusement as a bunch of toddlers cheer at a boy finally hitting his hammer on a nail. Amma takes them to another room and smirks at her husband and Oxyte that have seemed to join RIGHT in.

“So… which was more excited about helping… the goufa or Fei and Oxyte?” Lexa chuckles as Amma smirks at her.

“Think it was a tie…” Amma chortles, rolling her eyes. Yarla skips over excitedly to Clarke expectantly as the blonde chortles.

“Yep. Bathing room today. While it is still fresh.” Clarke smirks as Yarla fist pumps in happiness. Running off to get ready as Amma and Lexa cackle behind them.

They look through Clarke’s sketches first and start discussing what they think will go the best. With the four pieces of paper from Indra they worked on so long ago. They add a massive whale swimming on one wall with coral and sea plants underneath. The next is a pod of dolphins that are jumping in and out of the ocean surf dramatically. Lastly a few sharks swimming around and even a couple hidden mermaids for the strikon to find. Yarla at first begins sketching Clarke’s drawings of fish and sea life to ensure she has the technique down first. All while Clarke is perfecting their little blueprint sketches and transferring them in pencil on the wall for both of them to fill in with paint. Yarla makes sure to ask questions of what they are like to Luna and Clarke. Double checking each fish is placed in the right place for their habitat meticulously. Even catching a few they will switch while doing this. They already know that the whale will take both of them and be quite an endeavor to finish. Luna is kept on hand to answer questions and check on the realness of fish sketches. Clarke jumps randomly from pencil sketching out the pod of dolphins, to the sharks and the massive whale. Depending on her mood and her concentration levels she jumped back and forth. Yarla happily lets Clarke battle out the pencil sketches as she practices how to draw each fish beside Luna. She flips through Clarke’s paintings and finds one she likes then goes to sketch it out until she is confident enough to transfer it to the wall. Luna is impressed by the discipline of this girl. She literally just witnessed sketch THE SAME fish at least 50 times now just to ENSURE it was perfect FIRST before turning the page. Each page she turns to sketch a new fish, Luna updates her on where it is found, habitat and other interesting facts like a fish textbook. It is actually sorta impressive to Clarke to be honest. Yarla is fairly used to this by now, she knows Natbilda memory. She does this a lot for art and other things she finds interesting too.

While Luna, Yarla and Clarke are busy back in the bathing room, Lexa is sitting in the central area with a comfy chair, side table, and fresh cup of tea. Slowly working through her stack of correspondences. She takes the time to write each one back in full before sealing it up, setting it aside and moving on to the next in her pile. Occasionally, she will get an interruption from two excited little toddlers who inform her what they are learning before running back to continue helping the gonas. Lexa is able to work through most of her stack this way. Writing back to Indra, Sarai, and their multitude of questions they sent about Elisae as well as the traveling among the clans. She also updates them on the latest travel to Floukru and what they enjoyed doing while they visited. After a while, Amma pulls up another chair beside Lexa to look through Elisae’s BOOK of pictures she made all about what she learned. Writing Talo and Larson a comical letter about the encyclopedia of crayon scribbles they are about to receive. Going on to explain she will be sending them in small batches in efforts to not weigh down the birds. Passing them over to Lexa to review and add whatever she would wish to before sealing them up. A tan hand lifts to signal a nearby skaigonakru as the brunette hands over the growing stack of letters for them to send out. The gona nods with a smirk and turns to begin sending these out to their respective destinations. It takes Heda through lunch, since she had to stop her work to eat with all the others in the orphanage, and right into naptime. Both toddlers INSISTED to sleep in the painting room, which meant her comfy chair and table got carried by her kru into the bathing room. Clarke couldn’t help but chortle when the parade of gonas came in to set everything up. A tiny toddler bolts by them right to the blonde with a grin on her face.

“They insisted we nap where you were painting.” Lexa smirks as Clarke laughs loudly. Picking up Elisae and twirling her around so she squeals in giggles. Taeya marches in with her blankey, stuffie and book of choice. Walking right over to Lexa, reaching for her innocently as she watches Clarke and Elisae interact together. Lexa grins and picks up the toddler. Sneaking a few kisses on her little face that has the girl smiling. When the chair is finally put in position, Lexa goes to sit down and pulls the blankey over Taeya as her wife carries over the other little wiggle worm. Stealing about a thousand kisses before setting Elisae down on Lexa’s lap. Arranging that blankies as the two toddlers snuggle together on Lexa’s lap. Listening to the brunette softly read their story about a little mermaid with colorful pictures on each page. Gently rocking back and forth in the rocking chair as she turns pages and reads to the two imps in her lap. The two ALMOST make until the end falling asleep one after another before the second to last page. Still, Lexa finishes the story in entirety before softly closing it and picking up one of the papers from the Sankru teens. Red quill in hand as Amma comes in with a smile to put down a fresh cup of tea for her.

Nann has made sure to stay on the top floor as she eagerly awaits the hatching of some VERY important little eggs with two INCREDIBLY excited birdy parents. They should be hatching ANY DAY now. Therefore, Nann is bound and determined not to miss this for anything. Checking on Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen every couple of hours with treats to ensure everything is progressing as planned. Eventually one of the kru brings in a comfy rocking chair and side table into the bird’s quarters for Komfoni to sew in. Maidens come in to exchange the clothes she has fixed and send in some treats for the birds. The few times the elder leaves it’s to take Raven down for a feeding with Amma. Simply handing her off and heading right back up to her spot to continue sewing after checking on the parents expectantly. Amma carries the sleeping little bundle back up to Nann herself. The package is FAR too important for anyone else to carry her for them. Both have already decided this LONG ago. Staying to chat and catch the elder up by what is going on downstairs. The gonas inviting the goufa to come learn how to build things properly. All the excitement that this caused and rather ENTHUSIASTIC helpers both adult sized and child sized alike. She informs Nann that the two toddlers insisted on napping in the bathing room since this is where Wanheda is painting now. Going on to depict what Clarke and Yarla decided to add in the ocean mural in the bathing room. This is quite entertaining for Nann considering Amma has NO CLUE what to call these fish in the slightest. Just that one is FAIRLY large and could feed a village for years. Two others look like bunny fish as they leap out of the water while the others are half in half out as far as she could tell that is. The fisa stays to chat for quite some time before returning downstairs before naptime ends. Readying with maidens after nap snacks and drinks for each tiny person sleeping in there. Even the ones who didn’t nap but worked in the bedrooms with the gonas.

In the bathing room, Luna begins to look around since she taught Yarla everything she could about the fish on this page the girl was STILL drawing thirty minutes later. Standing up to stretch she notices her striknatbildasis and something seems… well… off. She can’t put her finger on it but something is very much there. Striding forward she tilts her head as she studies Lexa suspiciously.

“Okay… what’s wrong?” Luna whispers, frowning at Lexa. The brunette blinks and looks up confused.

“Nothing… I’m focusing…” Lexa replies, glancing back to continue her reading.

“Nice try… you are pouting like a strikon. Now spill it.” Luna voices softly. Leaning against the wall and raising her eyebrows in a wordless, ‘I can do this all day’ gesture.

“Not now, Lu. Just drop it!” Lexa hisses, blushing pink as she struggles to remain focused on the paper in front of her.

“Whatever it is… It can’t be that bad. Clarke had that after-sex glow when she came to the orphanage.” Yarla pipes up casually as Lexa’s eyes about fall out of her head.

“Oh yea… they did!” Luna nods in agreement. The tan face is now about purple in embarrassment as Clarke looks back, kinda impressed at the natblida teen.

“What? It’s not hard to notice. I mean the boys can’t tell. But their branwodas.” Yarla shrugs.

“And it’s a good thing! Means your relationship is healthy.” Luna adds with a grin.

“Can we talk about something else… literally ANYTHING else…” Lexa pleads quietly.

“Jeez… you’re ridiculous. I put Lexa in boob time out because she hit me.” Clarke summarizes with an eye roll. Ignoring the shrill curse words be flung mentally from her wife over there.

“Boob time out?” Yarla frowns confused.

“Okay… so she hit you… what’s the big deal?” Luna voices with EQUAL confusion as Yarla.

“Uhh… haven’t you been paying attention to Amma and ALL the toddlers. Hitting is not nice.” Clarke huffs like it was obvious. Yarla and Luna look at each other for a few silent seconds before Luna turns back to Clarke.

“Buddy. We were trained to fight each other to the death. Hitting is like THE LEAST violent thing we do.” Luna deadpans.

“Yep. It only works with Elisae and Erik because they had the least flame keeper lessons than any of us. She gave up on the rest of us already.” Yarla nods with a grin.

“We were literally given candy if we made each other bleed during sparring.” Luna smirks as Lexa quietly chuckles behind them.

“That is so many kinds of wrong…” Clarke mutters aghast.

“Uhh… yea… hints why he is dead now…” Luna quips with a smirk. Clarke snickers as she looks over at Luna with a sigh. “The point is to adjust your expectations to be more realistic. Asking Lex to do that is like asking you to stop cursing or using weird skaikru words. Could you eventually do it? Well yea… but it would take some time for you to gradually stop your habit. One baby step at a time. Even have a few relapses from time to time before you FINALLY achieve your goal.” The Floukru woman explains patiently.

“Oh…” Clarke exhales in thought. She hadn’t thought about it like that before. Biting her lip as she starts to think harder, turning around to draw. Always needing to paint when she thinks her deepest. It helped for reasons she hadn’t quite figured out. Luna goes to speak again but Yarla shakes her head knowingly. Mouthing to Luna ‘it helps her think,’ with a smile as the woman nods in understanding. Grinning and high fiving the natblida teen proudly as she turns the page to draw the next picture. Luna grins and begins to tell her about the fish on that page enthusiastically.

Clarke gets lost in her own head, as the two behind her talk and Lexa goes back to grading. If Lexa really was being judged unfairly by her… then why didn’t Lexa just say something to her? It makes her frown and INSTANTLY answer her own question quickly. Because it’s Lexa. Plain and simple. Her wife was still trying to figure out what was normal and not. There was no way Lexa was ready to know her boundaries when it came to something being too much. Lexa’s ENTIRE life was too much. It has Clarke sighing heavily in guilt as she swallows hard. It honestly didn’t bother her that much if she was honest. It was more that Elisae got upset when this occurred. Clarke was just trying to prevent more of this in the future. But, she didn’t mean to treat her wife harshly in the process. Plus, Clarke’s boobs were just as much Lexa’s comfort objects as Lexa’s boobs were Clarke’s. The thought of Lexa taking that away from her brings tears to her eyes just thinking about it. The one thing Lexa trusted Clarke in. Clarke and no one else before Komfoni. Revealing a bit of herself she kept hidden for so long. Clarke had worked SO hard to get Lexa to reveal that side of herself. To feel safe to bare herself again to Clarke without fearing judgement. So many nights of intimacy, love, and encouragement between them. Sink on skin with and without words. It was their mana. At the end of the day it was what they both craved.

By the time both walk into their rooms later that night, Clarke’s mind is running a mile a minute. Fresh from tucking a certain little imp in all adorable and snug with Taeya downstairs. As the blue eyes look at the bathroom door a smile washes over her face. She knows the maidens are running a bath for her back there. Just as they do EVERY night for them when Clarke is working on the murals. Probably a good thing too because her and Yarla finally got to break open the paint by the end of the day. Little specks of blue are EVERYWHERE despite the paint coveralls somehow. Peeking over at Lexa she grins wider seeing her wife engrossed in that paper in her hands. Allowing the blonde to sneak into the bathroom and whisper something to the maidens. Lord, Clarke thought the maidens would implode with happiness to help in her plan to surprise her wife. Running up fresh roses and spreading the petals in the water and in a path from the door into the tub. Candles are brought up in freaking crates. No Clarke isn’t kidding… these freaking maidens KNOW their damn Heda. That is for god damn certain, because the sheer number of candles in this damn bathroom can’t be safe. One wrong move and this whole damn tower is going up in flames. Which means… her wife is going to LOVE this beyond measure. Clarke chortles when she watches the maidens light incense to set the mood and lay trays for them to eat in the tub as well. They wink at her as she smiles at them, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as they tiptoe out the maiden entrance.

Clarke finds her wife EXACTLY where she left her not so long ago. Sitting at that desk buried up to her nose in those papers quite predictably. She slips off her boots and socks as she heads over. Coming up behind her wife she tenderly begins to kiss down Lexa’s neck. The brunette hums in approval as she moves to give Clarke room.

_ ‘Thought I was in trouble.’ _ Lexa thinks, biting her lip.

_ ‘Yes… about that…’ _ Clarke issues back, pulling Lexa to her feet and dragging her to the bathroom. Nodding to the door with a grin as Lexa frowns at her suspiciously. Those blue eyes watch her wife’s face as she opens the door and that jaw drops right open and her breath seems to get stuck in her throat. Green eyes wider than Clarke has ever seen them be until this moment, simply stunned. 

_ ‘What’s… what’s this for?’ _ Lexa stammers in shock. Tears already gathering in her deep green eyes making the blonde smile lovingly. Cupping her wife’s wet face with so much adoration as she kisses those tears away.

_ ‘An apology for being an idiot.’ _ Clarke thinks back causing a wet chuckle from Lexa in the process. Pale hands begin to undress her wife devotedly. Unbuttoning that shirt and pushing it down her arms until it drops on the floor with a soft thud. Both comically look back to ensure it isn’t catching on fire before continuing. Leaving smirks of amusement on both faces as clothes are now CAREFULLY disposed of. Dropping them in the laundry bin AWAY from candles for probably the first time in Clarke’s life. With both now naked the blonde grins as she strides back over to her wife seductively. Letting her hips sway as Lexa’s jaw drops and her green eyes dilate so fast.

It is still crazy to Lexa just how fast her wife does this to her. How well she knows her now. Inside and out. It’s intimate and scary, yes. But oh, so wonderful all at the same time. To be known. SO very known is so much better than she ever would’ve guessed it would be. The sigh that falls out of her mouth when hot skin reaches her own is unavoidable. Clarke smiles and sweetly kisses her wife’s temple. Holding her head to her favored shoulder and holds her tight. Simply picking her wife up as Lexa wraps her legs around her pale waist. Walking them into the hot bubbly water together as sighs fall out of both of their mouths freely. Now under the water, pale hands move to that tan ass like clockwork as Lexa smirks.

_ ‘I swear you entwined with me for my ass…’ _ Lexa teases as Clarke grins stupidly.

_ ‘Oh, hell yea!! It was inevitable with this HOT bubble butt!!’ _ Clarke gushes groping her wife unabashedly under the water as Lexa throws her head back cackling.

_ ‘Subtle…’ _ Lexa chortles and quickly squeaking as her wife pinches said ass cheeks.

_ ‘I’m sorry for today. That was unfair of me.’ _ Clarke apologizes with pain in her eyes looking right into those deep green eyes of her wife.

_ ‘You were trying to push me to be better for our yongon. _ ’ Lexa reasons affectionately. She hates seeing Clarke in pain like this. It hurts her just as much as it does within Clarke at this point.

_ ‘It was still unfair and not right. You trusted me with something deeply personal. Something that comforts you amid all this pain in your life. And I used it to my own advantage to get what I wanted. I know it was for Elisae. But still. It wasn’t right.’  _ Clarke admits honestly shaking her head. ‘ _ I’m sorry, Lex. I’m still figuring this out. How to love you. How to be a good wife to you. But I want you to know. Right here and right now. I don’t care how many arguments we have. What stupid things we both end up doing to one another. I am not walking away from us.’  _ Clarke declares cupping her wife’s face again in her hands. Looking right into those green eyes she adores. _ ‘This will not be a loveless marriage. I know our vows. I don’t care. We will not just be in this because the rules say so. I want you to know I am in this because marrying you, Lexa kom Trikru was the best decision I have ever made in my life. You are the best of me. Every part. You complete me. Make me whole. And I can’t EVER be more thankful to call you mine. My wife. My other half of my heart.’ _ Clarke promises with so much passionate sincerity in her eyes it draws tears again from Lexa’s green eyes.

The bottom jaw quivers at a loss of what to say amid the flood of tears. Clarke somehow is always able to do this. Leave her speechless and wide open just like this. Like she is naked and see through to this woman she calls a wife at any time of the day. This blonde sees right through to her heart each time. And loves her still for it regardless of what Clarke sees. Lexa feels so undeserving of this kind of love. She knows everyone keeps telling her she deserves it but still. It feels too good. Too intimate. She is unsure HOW she ever did ANYTHING to deserve someone like Clarke as her wife. So as a last resort, Lexa does what she can only think of as a response. Taking Clarke’s lips into her own passionately even with her tears. It phases neither of them. Clarke flicks her tongue into her wife’s mouth and cups the back of that curly head. Tugging that bottom lip that drives her wild and diving in for more. Lexa is already bucking her hips into Clarke and neither hands have wandered yet. Well… until now that is. With a smirk in the next kiss, she moves that hand from the back of Lexa’s head to that nice round ass cheek. Groping both roughly as her wife huffs a laugh in the middle of their kiss. They are still in the middle of their make out session when Clarke slips inside Lexa’s sweet folds. Watching every twitch of her face as she makes love to this incredible woman. Sinking in slowly as Lexa gasps into Clarke’s mouth.

Green eyes locking on to those blue as Clarke quickens the pace. Causing those perky tits to bounce with that ass perfectly. One hand inside her wife’s cunt the other on a bouncing ass cheek. Clarke could die here. Right now. And be so damn happy for the rest of eternity. She swears it. Feeling everything intimately inside her wife. The walls flutter for her. The way that jaw trembles and those ass cheeks jiggle under her palm. Their tits fondling each other. And god the noises. Mmmm… tumbling from this HOT tan mouth right now. God she can’t get enough. Tugging that bottom lip as Lexa moans lewdly, rolling her hips at this incredible feeling as the flush spreads up her chest. Clarke grins into their kiss and watches those green eyes roll back smugly. Not letting up as she fucks that MUCH faster and deeper. Curling dramatically into that golden spot in her wife. The one that makes those screams turn up an octave. The second her fingers pound into it a shriek of delight erupts from her wife’s mouth. Jerking forward perfectly onto Clarke’s shoulder. Hiding in her safe place as her wife fucks the daylights out of her. Cupping that ass and pounding that cunt. Hips still rolling. those muscles locked and keening whines falling out shrilly at each thrust.

_ ‘Beautiful. You are so beautiful.’ _ Clarke gushes as Lexa explodes around her fingers in bliss. Screaming her name to the heavens and gasping for air all at once. Clarke holds her tightly as she bucks and trembles in her high. Kissing her temple and rubbing her ass cheek under the water. Still deep inside. She loves the clench of the walls. Feeling her wife hugging her in delight. All wrapped up in her love. Inside and out. It’s perfect. This. This is perfect. Lexa adores it too from the emotion washing over her. Still feeling Clarke inside of her. Feeling whole and complete. Claimed and loved. All at once.  _ ‘Mmm… If I could figure out how to stay inside you like this all the time without you dying of embarrassment I totally would.’ _ Clarke hums contentedly as Lexa huffs in a laugh. Nodding into her shoulder in agreement. Still unable to speak quite yet but she agrees. Clarke grins and kisses her wife’s temple adoringly.

_ ‘Damn. I got to fuck you before you even washed the paint off my body like a psycho. Holy shit I’m GOOOOOOOOD!’ _ Clarke grins proudly at herself still sort of stunned as Lexa cackles loudly from her shoulder. Sneaking a look at her wife’s face which only makes her laugh that much louder now. Throwing her head back as Clarke grins stupidly at her. Why? Well one… she LOVES that laugh so damn much. And two… there is now JUST as much paint on her wife as it was on Clarke. Like. It’d be hard to tell who was the painter over here now. Is she gunna tell her wife? Fuck no. Not a damn chance. That woman will scrub them both cleaner than honestly necessary by time they get out anyway. She’s not worried. So, Clarke just holds her wife as she comes down. Still chuckling down there every now and then at her joke. Swaying in the water with Lexa’s legs still wrapped around her waist. Fingers still deep in Lexa’s cunt and not ready to pull out. The sniffle makes her grin wider as she kisses Lexa’s temple again. Walking over to the bath step and guiding her wife to her breast. A show of apology and acceptance which JUST causes more tears that has Clarke chuckling. Kissing those tears away through the laughter of adoration for this innocent sweet soul right here. Sucking her breast for comfort and melting Clarke’s heart in the process.

Clarke hums the lullaby while she waits, devotedly wiping those tears away. One hand on that ass cheek at all times because… let’s not get hasty now. Eventually while Lexa is down there one hand goes to the back of Lexa’s head to work at the curls to get them wet. Already dancing on top of the water, she pushes them down and gets them wet. Coating her hand in water to wet the rest of it tenderly. It makes Lexa smile around the pale tit at the loving act. Knowing the only reason, she is doing it is because of how much she loves it. The washing is Lexa’s thing and they both know it. I mean Lexa has washed that head more times than ANYONE else in the clans dead or alive. Most of which were that first day she came to Polis and it makes her chuckle just at the memory. How she mutters trigedasleng expletives under her breath around wash 10 or 12. Still pulling out sticks and leaves from that HORRIBLY done dye job.

_ ‘The hell you chuckling at woman?’ _ Clarke smirks down.

_ ‘Just remembered the first time I washed your hair.’ _ Lexa chuckles around her tit.

“Fucking hell…” Clarke laughs out boisterously.

“I have never washed anyone’s head THAT many times in a row, Clarke.” Lexa cackles right along with her.

“The stupidest decision I’ve ever made. I was like halfway in when I figured out how fucking sticky it was. But like… it was FAR too late for that shit. So, I just kept going.” Clarke chuckles in memory as Lexa snorts.

“God it was SO BAD!” Lexa cackles, wiping tears from her eyes. “I was like on wash joken 20 and STILL pulling out sticks and leaves!” She laughs in disbelief. “AND THE DIRT! Clarke! THERE WAS SO MUCH!” She exclaims dramatically.

“Oh yea… I tried to use that to wash it out at one point… That was the second most stupidest thing I’ve done. Hands down. Instant regret right there.” Clarke nods casually which does nothing to calm Lexa down. And it is all fun and games until Lexa notices a paint streak on her hand. That is when the cackling comes to a SCREEECHING fucking halt. Soap and shampoo are fucking flying everywhere in her psychotic haste. Clarke is not gunna lie, it’s kind of incredible to witness. Somehow, she is also cleaned in this manic cleaning high of her wife’s. Like a freaking cleaning hurricane. Gets sucked RIGHT into it and spit back out clean. Now sitting there smirking at her wife in amusement as Lexa begins to clean herself again. You know, just in case she missed a spot. The brunette feels her wife’s eyes on her and looks up bashfully still cleaning more to calm herself at this point than anything else. Spotting that smirk a mile wide on Clarke’s face and blushes despite herself.

_ ‘You are so damn cute when you do this cleaning hysteria of yours. You know that?’ _ Clarke grins making her wife blush deeper.

_ ‘There was paint on me.’ _ Lexa protests innocently.

_ ‘Key word... was.’ _ Clarke chuckles back causing a slow coy smile to wash on her wife’s face _.  _ Eventually causing a smirk to grow on that tan face her wife loves. Swimming over she wraps her wife into her pale arms with her grin beaming. ‘ _ You know sometimes I think you entwined with me simply because of how many times I let you wash my hair that first day I came to Polis.’ _ Clarke smirks as Lexa rings out in hysterical laughter before she can stop it. Looking back in amusement at Clarke to this incredibility.

_ ‘Oh yes… this was TOTALLY it. You caught me.’ _ Lexa deadpans as unenthusiastically as possible. To ANYONE else in the world this would be taken as a, ‘you are certifiably insane.’ To Clarke Griffin though she gasps like she just discovered who stole the royal jewels for the first time.

_ ‘I fucking KNEW it!’ _ Clarke exhales in wonder sending Lexa in snorts of laughter. Though the brunette gets quickly distracted with cleaning her wife again.  _ ‘See this is why we work. I make the messes. And you get to clean the messes. _ ’ Clarke grins triumphantly as Lexa rolls her eyes in more laughter.

_ ‘What a very lucky woman I am, then.’ _ Lexa chuckles teasingly.

_ ‘Same.’ _ Clarke beams, quickly dunking herself to wash off the soap and pulling her wife under with her. Locking in a heated kiss in the middle of the steamy water and bubbles alike. Drifting up to the surface with lips still interlocked passionately as hands run up and down warm skin under the water. Pushing hair out of faces even in the middle of their make out session. The brunette pushes her blonde wife into the side of their tub and grins as she kisses down her neck. Pale legs wrap around her wife’s chiseled middle without hesitation. Lexa teases her inner thighs as she kisses down Clarke’s body. Tracing her tan fingers up and down those white trembling thighs as the brunette grins reaching a plump creamy nipple to suck. The very second, Lexa latches on to that perky luscious nipple her LONG tan fingers drive into her wife’s love center. Clarke gasps loudly at each deep impale of those LONG tan fingers into her core. Lexa grins around the nipple as she locks onto Clarke’s blue steady eyes. Deep in pleasure of their love beginning to overtake her senses. Tan fingers expertly curl to perfectly hammering into her wife’s g-spot fervently with each push in and pull out. Lexa sets a BRUTAL pace from the very beginning and never lets up. In fact, she ramps up the speed several times beyond what Clarke thought was possible. Tit’s bounce and Clarke SCREAMS out their love up to the stars. Head thrown back in passionate ecstasy with that jaw agape. One of Lexa’s tan hands is behind Clarke’ s back holding her steady in her raptured high. Trembling, shrieking, squirting, and panting beautifully for Lexa. Falling hard and fast over that cliffside of bliss.

When Clarke finally opens her crystal blue eyes again, Lexa is holding her close in her arms. Kissing her face repeatedly in the hot bubbly water. It pulls a smile on her face as she relaxes into her wife’s arms completely. Laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder as a tan hand rubs her back. The other is still inside as her walls continue to pulse in rhythm as she comes down from her orgasm.

_ ‘I don’t know if you remember this or not. But when I first did this with you as a reward, back then on that first night in Polis. You wouldn’t let me remove them until after you were LONG asleep.’  _ Lexa hums, still comfortingly rubbing her back.

_ ‘Really?’ _ She grins on Lexa’s shoulder and looks up at her.

_ ‘Mmmhmm… whimpered anytime I tried. Gave up just stayed still as I rocked you to sleep. You needed it quite often to fall asleep those first few days. It was how I knew how much you struggled that day.’ _ Lexa explains caringly.

_ ‘Like my soul already recognized you.’ _ Clarke thinks in wonder.

_ ‘Yes, I thought that as well. It was like something buried deep within the recesses of your mind recognizing who I was. Because it always seemed to calm you enough to let you sleep.’ _ Lexa smiles.

_ ‘I remember that… vaguely. It’s fuzzy. My clear thoughts… I mean… without the voices present.’ _ Clarke tries to explain as she thinks back.  _ ‘When Mr. Asshat dropped me on the hard-cold floor… _ ’ Clarke begins.

_ ‘I’m sorry… Mr. what?’ _ Lexa smirks in amusement.

_ ‘Oh, that’s what I affectionately called him.’ _ Clarke grins proudly as Lexa cackles. Clarke laughs with her wife before continuing softly on Lexa’ shoulder.  _ ‘When he led me into that mystery room, with the loud doors. I was still blind folded and disoriented. No clue where I was or who was there. But the touches were rough and everything always hurt. It made me flinch… all but one. One of them calmed me intrinsically without any real reason and it confused me. Well it did until now.’ _ Clarke confesses as Lexa’s eyes widen to hearing this from her wife.

_ ‘That was me?’ _ Lexa asks softly.

_ ‘Removing the head covering.’ _ Clarke nods.  _ ‘I think you are right. I may have hated you then. Flinched at your touch when I figured out who it belonged to. But my soul knew. It always knew.’ _ Clarke hums, kissing her wife’s cheek.  _ ‘And no matter how hard you try. That is one thing you can’t lie to.’ _ She smirks with a shrug as Lexa smiles back. Resting forehead to forehead as emotionally overwhelmed tears trickle down Lexa’s cheeks hearing this. Those were such uncertain scary days back then. The sickness and Clarke’s health, wounds, inner demons. Lexa was always filled with SO much worry and guilt back then. But now… now it all feels worth it. All that heartache, sleepless nights, fights and tears, Lexa lets it all fall away. Piece by piece as she is held tightly in her wife’s arms. Forehead to forehead so deeply connected to one another. Heart and soul entwined to one another. Lexa lets it all go as tears continue to trickle down her face.

They stay in that tub until every bubble is now long gone. Feeding each other their dinner in the trays left out for them by the maidens. Just snuggling and chatting in one another’s arms until they are stuffed, clean and happy. When they FINALLY decide to get out, they of course begin to devotedly dry each other off. Hair gets brushed out and dried out by the fire while rubbing lotion on skin carefully. Sneaking kisses and giggles in the process. Walking into their room has Clarke grinning. Finding the candles lit and a vase of red roses on each of their bedside tables. Obvious lingers of incense are in the air as Lexa chuckles when she enters.

_ ‘Your maidens are like the best mood setters I have EVER seen. I swear! We should like, hire them out or something!’ _ Clarke grins with a crooked smile as Lexa throws her head back in laughter. Heading to retreat behind their bed canopy still laughing to herself as she goes. They find their robes and gowns folded neatly at the end of their expansive bed. A wicked grin is ALL Lexa gets in forewarning as Clarke promptly intercedes said path to go hide safely behind the bed curtain. Unceremoniously throwing her butt naked screeching wife over her pale shoulder instead. That naked ass up in the air getting spanked as Lexa flushes crimson down there.

_ ‘Clarke! The door isn’t locked!’ _ She hisses in panic to her wife still playing with her vulnerable ass cheeks.

_ ‘NOPE!’ _ Clarke grins proudly spanking them a few more times as Lexa groans in defeat. Praying to ANYONE that will listen that no one walks in on them right now. So, worried she doesn’t even pay attention to where her blonde wife is walking until a heavy book spanks her naked ass. Lighting that tan face up brighter than ever before in realization as Lexa hears Clarke chuckle up there.

_ ‘Funny how you know EXACTLY what book this is just by me spanking this DELICIOUS naked ass with it.’ _ Clarke teases spanking those cheeks a couple more times before haphazardly tossing her wife on their bed. Ripping a shriek of alarm from Lexa, as Clarke throws her head back and laughs loudly. Promptly leaping on top of Lexa and tossing the box on the bed beside them in the process. Holding Lexa’s hands in hers on the bed she leans over and captures those plump kissable lips.

“I love you.” Clarke whispers between kisses. “So damn much.” She assures diving in for more kisses. Sneaking in a tongue to flick inside her wife’s mouth as she grinds down on her wife’s hips. Grinning into their kiss as she feels Lexa’s hips already attempting to chase hers.

_ ‘Tell me what you want.’ _ Clarke thinks knowingly continuing to make out with her wife.

_ ‘Cllllaaaarrkeeee!’ _ Lexa whines UNABASHEDLY right back and it has her chuckling into their next kiss.

_ ‘Tell me or I will stay here driving you crazy until you do.’ _ She hums, rolling her hips to grind back down as Lexa gasps into her mouth. Hands clutching tighter to hers as Clarke grins in victory.  _ ‘We will get you over this fear little by little. And you will get an INCREDIBLE reward when you do.’ _ Clarke singsongs continuing to make out and recklessly grind into her panting wife.

_ ‘I… I need…’  _ Lexa stammers blushing and closing her eyes.

_ ‘Nope… eyes open. It’s just me, baby. You are doing so good. Tell me what you need.’ _ Clarke coaches proudly as she tugs on that bottom lip as a reward.

_ ‘I need you to make love to me.’ _ Lexa rushes so damn fast and then sighs in relief like she just held her breath for centuries. Clarke grins like a horny teenager in approval.

_ ‘With? _ ’ Clarke hums. She will not push her. She wanted Lexa to approve and WANT this each time. If she wanted hands then Clarke would get Manny without a problem. But she wanted it here in case she did want to go there with Clarke again. Lexa stays quiet for a bit too long as Clarke looks at her adoringly.  _ ‘Do you need me to help you say it?’ _ She thinks comfortingly as that brown head nods fervently. The blonde softens instantly and lays flat on top of her wife. Lexa’s legs are pushed open as Clarke situates herself allowing skin to slide on skin. Her knees are pushed on either side of Lexa making her feel surrounded and safe. Clarke’s weight on top of her, arms hook underneath Lexa’s shoulders blades before coming back up. Allowing her pale hands to hold that incredible tan face. Rubbing thumbs on those cheeks as she looks deep in those green eyes adoringly. Clarke kisses her wife’s forehead and never once loses eye contact with those big green eyes.

_ ‘Do you want my fingers or Manny 2.0?’ _ Clarke coaches softly.

_ ‘Manny 2.0.’ _ Lexa answers back in a faint whisper. 

_ ‘Laying on your back or on your stomach?’ _ Clarke continues quickly with the utmost calmness and love all over her face.

_ ‘Like this. Just like this.’ _ Lexa whispers, biting that bottom lip as Clarke’s face radiates in happiness.

_ ‘I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!’ _ Clarke cheers loudly as Lexa finally… FINALLY grins for Clarke. Fervently kissing her tan face and thinking down praises for being SOOOO brave the entire time.  _ ‘God. I am so lucky to be your wife. You know that? _ ’ Clarke hums as she kisses down Lexa’s neck.  _ ‘To find your soul to entwine with mine. Making me stronger and so much better than I was before. You make me whole, my Lexa.’  _ Clarke assures as she slips a nipple into her mouth still looking up at her incredible wife. Eyes locked on and not moving for the world. Subtly reaching hands over to the book to drag it closer. She loved doing this. Distracting that beautiful soul while preparing to love her completely. Running her tongue over the tip of nipples and switching to the next before Lexa knows what is happening. Grinding up into her wife’s core already dripping for her. Clarke can feel it and grins around a tit smugly. She knows what she does to Lexa and it has her grinning like an idiot each time. No matter HOW many times she does this. It still surprises her. Feeling so privileged to be here. Doing this to such a woman like this. It is ONLY when Lexa is all but FLOODING onto Clarke that she finally rises up. Checking Manny 2.0 meticulously. Clicking it all the way up and down before stopping on the second lowest click. She is about to lock it in place when Lexa speaks up.

_ ‘One more.’ _ Lexa squeaks and it surprises her so much that blue darts over to green. Just to make sure she heard that thought right and she didn’t just wish it. The smile gives the okay as that incredible woman nods in agreement. So, her fingers click it up once. Enlarging the length one more size up and glancing over to her wife. STILL. Just to be sure she was REALLY still okay with this, one more time. The bite of that bottom lip… and that fire in Lexa’s eyes speak for themselves. Shit, Clarke can’t get that damn harness on quick enough. Those smoldering green eyes watching her every move as straps are tightened. Dildo slips in without a gasp as she looks up and grins wickedly, running the dildo through those folds meticulously to coat it with fervent dedication. Lining it up at her entrance as she lays back down on her wife. JUST as requested they be in. Hooking her hands underneath her wife’s shoulder blades and scooting her knees on either side of her wife’s raised knees. GOD Clarke almost passes out at the sight. Lexa kom Trikru, butt naked, dripping FOR her. Clarke Griffin. Looking at her with those bedroom eyes. All she can do is lean in to lock her wife in a HEATED kiss. Keeping her blue eyes WIDE open and watching those green as she SLOWLY sinks in. That back arches almost immediately as the feeling of OVERWHELMING pleasure washes over Lexa and into Clarke like a damn tidal wave. She’s at a snail’s pace as her wife keens shrilly and claws at her back. Little by little sinking in and letting her wife adjust. It’s driving Lexa crazy but Clarke is okay with that. Jaw trembling as whines fall out of her mouth. Pleading eyes as Clarke just smiles calmly at her wife. The moment their hips slap together though, Lexa gasps and lurches forward into Clarke. Trigedasleng expletives are firing off in Lexa’s brain and STRAIGHT into Clarke’s mind.

_ ‘Ohhh… Jok…. Clarke… jok… Oh jok…’ _ Lexa screams.

_ ‘Yea… it’s designed to hit your g-spot.’ _ Clarke chuckles smugly as Lexa tries to catch her breath. Clinging to her like a wet cat as Clarke allows her wife to get used to this new size.

_‘Oh keryons… Ai… Oh spichen… krei paken… Mmm…. Jok,_ _(oh spirits… I… Oh damn… so full… Mmm… fuck)._ ’ Lexa pants out.

_ ‘Feel good?’ _ Clarke checks with a smirk already knowing the answer.

_ ‘Jok sha (Fuck yes).’ _ Lexa all but screams right back.

_ ‘Well alright then.’ _ Clarke chortles as she slowly pulls back out.

_ ‘Ai du nou… MMM… ai du nou dig in ha…. Jooookk…. ha laud em teik ai, (I do not… I do not like how… how loud it makes me).’ _ Lexa thinks as brazenly loud keening shrieks currently fall out of her damn mouth.

_ ‘God… that’s my favorite part…’ _ Clarke grins wickedly as Lexa huffs in laughter around her screams of pleasure. The only tell that Skaigonakru hear any of the loud slaps of skin and screams of love making occurring within the Hedas quarters is their subtle move to maintain a wider permitter. Much too protective of their Hedas to breathe a word or give any signal they hear anything since those stupid teenagers. They knew the cost this had on their Hedas and it changed them as well. It had been FAR too long since these sounds echoed from that room. Even among the secret meetings down in the storage. All the clans know… screams of pleasure mean happiness and security in their clans. Specifically, from this bedroom whether EITHER Heda likes it or not. Regardless those skaigonakru never breathe a word. Not to one another, or even to houmons later after their shifts. They are trained far better than to ever do that. 

Clarke holds that wife of hers like an angel while continuing to fuck her like a slut. The irony isn’t lost on her. But that is their love. She will pour out pleasure for this woman for as long as she has air in her lungs. Sinking in over and over as the pace starts to quicken. Hands entwined into one another’s and eyes locked on. Back arched and tits bouncing right up next to Clarke’s own dangling breasts. Clarke kisses that agape mouth and tugs that lip while continuing to slam right up into her wife. Those green eyes are watching those blue like they are a lifeline of their very own. As screams echo out of her mouth and trigedasleng is no longer possible. They are far too into it for that to be possible any more. Nope. This is the shrill babbling zone of Clarke’s dreams. When her wife forgets how to speak… like at all… ALLL THANKS to JUST how good Clarke is loving her. Pleasure rises and spills over in abundance. Jaw quivering into their kiss, eyes watering and trying fervently to stay locked onto her own blue. Thighs tremble as her muscles pop one by one impressively. Hands tightening around Clarke’s hold as she climbs. Hips bucking with each hammer into her g-spot and shrill whines tumble freely. Shrieking out unabashedly their love to the heavens above. Then… FINALLY Lexa shatters for Clarke so god damn gorgeously it takes the breath right out of her lungs. The orgasm is so damn strong it almost pushes Clarke right back out and consequently INTO Clarke’s own clit. Now it is Clarke now sending expletives to Lexa who is by no means even coherent now in her high.

_ ‘Jesus… fuckk…. oHhhhh…. just like that baby…. Mmm…. Damn your hot… shit…’ _ Clarke pants, falling into her wife trembling. Attempting to hold herself at bay until she can AT LEAST move again. Her hips though… yeah… they have a mind of their own. Continuing to check every now and then as her wife squeals EACH time, she does this. Clarke is now screaming death threats at her own damn horny ass hips down there to knock it off. She is a perfect little wife who waits and doesn’t push needily. Which is what she EXACTLY screams at them laced with VERY colorful words intermixed between them. Not even noticing that Lexa is now coherent and smirking at her in amusement. Hearing her wife threaten her own body part like it has the capability to move on its own accord without her final say. Lecturing FERVENTLY in being a ‘good little wife’ which makes her snort in laughter and gives her away. The blonde head whips up and sighs in SO much relief it’s hysterical. Sitting back on her heels she pulls Lexa’s hips up in the air with her. Now half on her back and half in the air, Lexa’s eyes are about to pop out of her damn head in this angle. It’s is so much deeper and… fuck… it feels sooooooo good. This time it is CLEAR, it is just as much for Lexa as it is for Clarke. Pale hands gripping that tan ass as she slams right into that cunt repeatedly. Her hips are off like a god damn rocket finally free to do what they want without getting screamed at. Setting the pace at a breakneck speed as Lexa just struggles to hang the hell on for the ride. Tan hands shake as they white knuckle the furs underneath her. SCREAMING out in ecstasy riding quite high already. Those tits are bouncing all over the damn place and giving a HOT show for Clarke to lock onto. That and her wife’s blissed out freshly fucked face.

Every plunge in gets a push back now with Lexa’s orgasm so close after the first. Clarke gasps and moans at each one as it fuels her fire. Getting rougher and harder with each push back. Lexa is squirting at each push in and pull out, screaming her brains out up there. Clarke keeps on fucking. Slamming inside and rolling her hips before pulling out. Just to slam RIGHT back in again to watch those tits bounce with that ass. Mmm…. Clawing and spanking those ass cheeks she adores. Hand prints LACE her wife’s ass in no time as Clarke continues to climb quickly. Lexa’s toes are curled and her muscles flexed rock hard. Those abs are to DIE for as Clarke pounds into her favorite pussy on earth. Her wife’s jaw is now in a HARD ‘o’ and face flushed in her blissful high up there. Eyes rolled back and back arched dramatically. That ass bouncing with those tits at each claim Clarke makes into this BEAUTIFUL cunt.

‘Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.’ Her hips declare as skin slaps into Lexa’s loudly around them. Ass cheeks cherry red and deliciously groped as Clarke grinds into that pussy.

_ ‘Mm… So good baby. You are soooo good.’ _ Clarke slurs as she continues to fuck like a woman possessed into her screeching wife up there.  _ ‘Taking dick like a goddess just for me.’ _ Clarke praises as she ruts deep inside her wife possessively.  _ ‘And this … ASSSSS.’ _ Clarke groans spanking a cheek loudly as Lexa shrills.  _ ‘Getting spanked and fucked so EVERYONE knows who this belongs to.’ _ She hums spanking THAT much harder now as she hammers into that flooded gorgeous pussy. Open and dripping for her to claim like this. It’s the last thought in her mind before it all goes white. Hips shaking and jerking against her wife in that high as Clarke falls over that precipice dramatically. Screaming out her wife’s name into the night as she lurches forward in bliss.

When Clarke comes to, she is laying on her wife, dildo STILL all up in her wife. Tan hand is currently petting her blonde head in praise. Lexa is still apparently in her own blissed out sleepy haze up there. Because those green eyes are closed tight with a bit of drool still on the side of her mouth.

_ ‘Did you like your reward, my dear.’ _ Clarke hums triumphantly, only getting a hazy grin in response. She chuckles into Lexa’s chest and leans up to kiss a flushed cheek. Capturing those lips while she’s there with a quick couple pecks.  _ ‘You are so damn adorable.’  _ Clarke gushes stealing more kisses.  _ ‘All blissed the fuck out like this.’ _ She coos earning a little chuckle _. ‘Did your wife do you good? _ ’ She grins teasingly as Lexa huffs in laughter again.

_ ‘Os… toli os… (good… very good…)’ _ Lexa pants back in broken Trigedasleng. It has Clarke cackling so fast in amusement.

_ ‘Ahhh we gotta come back from babbles to Trig and then English here too… huh? It was that good?’ _ Clarke thinks fervently kissing her chuckling wife now. Still breathing heavily in each other’s arms as they both come back down. Well… one of them comes back down… the other is fine now.

_ ‘NOT YET!’ _ Lexa shrieks feeling Clarke start to pull out. It has Clarke first jolt dramatically, not expecting THAT much noise at all! And two, smirk like an idiot all at the same time. Which honestly, is the best combination Lexa could imagine on Clarke’s face right now. SCARED AS FUCK in alarm, eyes as big as saucers, with that stupid smirk on her face. By far one of her favorite looks from her wife, bar none _. ‘Plus, you are not allowed to clean it. That’s my job.’ _ Lexa declares resolutely as her wife snuggles back into her.

_ ‘Well yea… Like I am gonna miss your legs shaking and making that ass jiggle for me after fucking you that hard.’  _ Clarke deadpans as Lexa cackles loudly _. ‘Seriously… one of my favorite… after sex parts…’ _ Clarke sighs happily, while her wife is wiping away tears in laughter now.

_ ‘You are ridiculous, hodnes (love).’ _ Lexa chuckles kissing her wife’s forehead.

_ ‘Your ass is ridiculously awesome.’ _ Clarke replies, squeezing both cheeks under Lexa gleefully. Said SO damn quick without hesitation it earns a snort of laughter from her wife.

Clarke had been dozing when she felt fingers working on the straps on her hips. A blue eye peeks open and grins as she sees her wife gently working to take off the harness for her. Lexa smiles at her wife and kisses her cheek before returning to helping Clarke out of the harness. Taking a deep breath, she nods for Clarke to pull out only giving a small gasp. Though the tan hands, white knuckling Clarke’s arms give her away. It only takes a minute or two for Lexa to gather herself so she can continue her task. Unbuckling the harness and beginning to make her way off the bed. Clarke grins and scoots over to peek out of the bed curtains to watch. Lexa looks like a newborn deer, her legs are shaking so much. That smug grin is a mile wide as those red ass cheeks jiggle that much more now. Those green eyes peek over her shoulder as she flips up the latches on the hidden panel to Clarke’s old room. Pushing it open, she chuckles catching her wife’s blue eyes excitedly watching her from the bed curtains. She takes her time as she cleans the object in her hands. Lathering and counting as she scrubs it clean several times over. Unlocking it and expanding it as she cleans meticulously just to ensure nothing is missed. Setting it on the towel she moves to the harness. Spot cleaning it and oiling it down to dry out in Clarke’s old bathroom. Drying off the dildo she walks it into the room where her weird wife is still peaking out of the bed curtains.

Lexa chuckles, shaking her head as she nears the bed. A pale hand juts out from the curtains with the book as a grin works over Clarke’s face. Quite proud of herself apparently for anticipating her wife’s needs so well. Therefore, she rewards herself by ogling her wife as she goes to put the book up in the bookcase. Clarke scoots over and wiggles under the furs quickly as her wife walks back to the bed. Holding up the furs for her to slide into that causes a grin on that tan face she loves. The brunette crawls right in and snuggles up to her wife with a contented sigh. Sharing the same pillow, legs and arms entwined as they fall into dreamland together wrapped up in a hug. 

~~~

‘Yeth! Nakie nuggles!’ Elisae whispers cheers behind her thumb as Lexa and Clarke smirk groggily. Both know clothes are currently being thrown off that tiny body like hot cakes. Though it has Clarke grinning wider when she feels a snuggly little imp wiggle underneath her arm currently thrown over her wife as they sleep. Squeezing between them in the furs with a happy sigh as she latches on to Lexa. Her wife’s hand sleepily searches for the blankey to pull up to Elisae to snuggle with before falling back asleep devotedly. The next thing Clarke knows, she is being awoken by a tiny kiss on her cheek. Grinning she peeks an eye open to a naked little imp smiling at her.

“Danks fors dha nakie nuggles. I wike dhem wots!” Elisae whispers as Clarke grins wider right along with Lexa.

“You are VERY welcome.” Clarke whispers back, kissing Elisae’s cheek.

“Yous dos them JUST fors mes ‘caused yous wove mes and I wike dhem wots, huh?” Elisae sighs happily, earning a green eye to pop open in amusement.

“Yep.” Clarke grins smugly earning another couple kisses, happily as her wife smirks deeper.

_ ‘Really, Clarke?’ _ Lexa chuckles to her.

_ ‘What? The toddler said it, not me!’ _ Clarke protests.

“Yous dha best Nomon Wanhedas!” Elisae yawns as she snuggles back in closer to both and pulls Clarke’s arm around her tighter.

_ ‘You just lied to an impressionable three-year-old.’ _ Lexa chortles in amusement.

_ ‘Shh… I’m getting my snuggle on, woman.’ _ Clarke hisses back, hearing more soft laughter as she falls back to sleep with a grin of triumph. 

~~~

A couple hours later Komfoni is in her bed sipping her first cup of tea starting to wake slowly when a soft knock comes at her door.

“Yes…” Komfoni whispers, knowing surely that is not one of the normal occupants in that next room. Those two won’t wake without a vat of tea and the jaws of life. Two of her maidens come in with Nann’s morning tea tray and what looks to be tiny pajamas thrown over one of their arms.

“It seems a cute naked strikon snuck in the Hedas room this morning.” One of them chuckles before the other bursts out in laughter.

“The socks were clear across the room, Komfoni!” The other chortles quietly.

“The special little strikon panties were on top of the bookcase!” The first grins as Nann snorts in laughter.

“Keryons, let’s hope she made it on the bed.” Komfoni cackles sending the two maidens into fits of laughter at the thought. All three-tip toe into the room and peek behind the curtains. Both maidens almost fall over at how freaking adorable this sight is. Clutching each other like they are about to fall over and clapping hands over their mouths to prevent any noise from waking anyone. Nann smiles and continues to tuck in her girls. Pulling up the blankey over the toddler and furs over both her yongons. Kissing all three on the cheek before pulling the curtains closed. The second that bathroom door is closed and they are safe back in Nann’s room the squeals begin.

“It’s just like when she was a fyucha!” The first gushes.

“Oh, my heart. Did you see the way she clutched Wanheda’s hand!” The second nods.

“The other girls are going to die when they hear just how adorable she looked all snuggled between her Nomons.” The first maiden sighs happily as Nann cackles. While the girls sleep, the elder goes about getting ready for the day. Purposely cracking open their bathroom door and her bedroom door so she could hear any movement from a certain little girl in there. She has never been more glad for this little quirk of hers when she overhears a particularly cute conversation.

“Nomons, dos yous needed to tinkles yet?” Elisae squeaks, as she wiggles between them. It pulls Lexa out of a dead fucking sleep so damn quick. She knew that whine anywhere and she doesn’t even have both eyes open yet. Slinging the covers off and pulling Elisae with her as she races to the bathroom. Both tiny hands are between her legs with both crossed at the ankles dramatically as Nann watches them peel around the corner. Toddler jutted out from her yongons body as she hurries to implement the ‘tinkle train’ in time. It’s the toddler smiling proudly at Nann as Lexa sits behind her with both eyes STILL closed that finally does her in. Chuckling quietly as a green eye peeks open and immediately flips her off. Elisae watches curiously and to Nann’s great amusement sticks her middle finger up like Lexa’s is. Although, the only difference is the toddler is waving it at her cheerfully instead of out of spite like her yongon back there. Lexa quickly puts her hand over Elisae’s finger the second she sees it.

“Oh… don’t do that honey bee. That’s not a nice finger.” Lexa yawns.

“But dhats dha brovers fingas. No’s means. Hims niced.” Elisae assures as Komfoni snorts. Lexa is far too tired to figure this one out and just looks up with half an eyelid at the elder. It seems the toddler spies this and sighs heavily MUCH to both of their amusement. Breaking out in the little song from her nursery English lessons with Amma and Rinta.

“Dada-dada fingas, Dada-Dada fingas, whewes is yous?” She chirps with her left thumb in the air bending to the words like the finger was talking. “Hewes I is. Hewes I is. Hows is yous!” She declares with the right thumb. “Mama fingas, Mama fingas, where is yous?” She sings with her left pointer finger. “Hewes I is, Hewes I is. Hows is yous?” The left pointer replies. “Brovers fingas, Brovers fingas, where is you?” She sings happily with her left middle finger. “Hewes I is, Hewes I is. Hows is yous?” She replies with her right pointer finger. Making it ALL the way through the song with sister as ring finger and baby as the pinkie. Even repeating it for Clarke when they wash their hands and make it back to bed. It takes round 10 for it to really fully click with Clarke as to WHY Komfoni thinks this is so funny.

“How come the daddy finger is shorter than the mommy?” Clarke asks curiously as the toddler freezes and looks at her hand. Jaw dropping open and her head tilts in wonder to not having considered this.

“Buts Fee-Fees a bigga dan Nomi Amma.” Elisae chirps confused at her hands.

“Then make him, pointer finger instead. Baby can be the shorter thumb now.” Clarke suggests as the toddler sings it again. Now with the mommy finger as the middle finger MUCH to Komfoni and Clarke’s amusement. Lexa is busy cursing her wife out mentally as the blonde cackles in great joy to this marvelous plan of hers actually working this early in the morning.

“It worked! I’s tells Enta and Nomi when we sings todays.” Elisae cheers as Clarke about pees herself in laughter all over again. 

~~~ 

Elisae is skipping around them butt naked in the closet singing the finger song to herself while her Nomons dress. Nann smirks as she comes around the corner and witnesses that nakie dance in full swing.

“Luna’s detail were outside her door.” Nann hums casually as Clarke and Lexa look at each other excitedly. Then quickly BOTH turn to Komfoni for permission. “I don’t see why not. It is tradition, I suppose.” She chuckles holding out little pajamas. Elisae is looking at them curiously not really understanding what they are talking about in the slightest.

“I think we MIGHT just have a SUPER secret Nomon mission for a TINY gona.” Lexa hums tapping her mouth as Elisae gasps excitedly. Scrambling over to Lexa and crawling up her leg like a little monkey.

“A Nomons missons?” Elisae whispers in awe as Clarke grins.

“Yep. We gotta sneak in SUPER quietly to Luna’s room and wake her up so we can go spar!” Clarke nods importantly.

“But you have to put on your pajamas first and then go tinkle before we go.” Lexa instructs down to the girl on her hip. The toddler gasps dramatically and wiggles down to sprint over to Komfoni. Tugging on her shirt as she dances at the elder’s feet.

“Komfoni helped mes in jamas? Pweeeeaaasseee! We’s gos on Nomon missons!” Elisae cheers as the elder chortles and picks up the toddler. Setting her on the counter to put on those little socks and special Komfoni panties. The girl is STILL dancing happily as Komfoni dresses her, she is just now elevated on the counter. Conveniently it gives Lexa and Clarke enough time to finish dressing themselves without having to dodge the naked toddler dancing circle around their feet.

“Alright. You ready my little rose?” Lexa hums as the toddler jumps into her arms excitedly with bear under her arm and everything. Komfoni has the blankey draped over her arm just waiting for when it will be beckoned for.

“Nomon we dos a weal missions? Wike dha bigga kids dos? They always says I too wittle to does.” Elisae asks hopefully as Clarke grins.

“Well guess who is about to go on a 100% real mission with her Nomons?” Clarke asks overhearing it all and not being able to resist. Lexa grins at her wife and kisses her cheek at her adorableness to happily entertain this tiny child of theirs. Anything to make her happy and make that little chubby face smile.

“Weawy?” Elisae gasps looking from Lexa, to Nann and then back to Clarke. Just wanting to make sure that all three say yes to this plan.

“Yep! And you are gunna be our secret weapon.” Clarke declares.

“I is?” The toddler frowns in confusion to this.

“Yep! You see, you are SO little. It is easier for you not to be spotted.” Clarke nods.

“Exactly! Mission ‘wake Luna for sparring’ would NEVER work without a small little gona.” Lexa emphasizes knowingly. Clarke grins at her wife just diving right in with her, when her eyes spot their laundry basket.

“I have an idea… Komfoni… Luna’s floor is still horrifying right?” Clarke grins still looking at the basket.

“Oh, that is perfect. If you get her to clean her room I will reward all three of you guys!” Komfoni grins excitedly, producing a cackle from Lexa. To say the elder jumps RIGHT in to camouflage all three until they look like a walking pile of clothes would be an understatement. Well… after she took someone potty that is. The full effect is when they are crawling since this is what they will be doing into the room. Any sign of movement they just drop and blend into the floor.

“You ready my little rose?” Lexa hums. All three are in their crawl position in the throne room as they go get into position. Komfoni smirks at just how serious both Hedas and that toddler are now taking this.

“Weady!” Elisae nods holding Fluffles… also adorably camouflaged by Komfoni.

“How are we acting?” Lexa asks… JUST like she does with her older natblida with each ‘mission’ with her and Clarke.

“’Neaky!” Elisae cheers as Clarke attempts to stifle a cackle.

“What happens if we get caught?” Lexa asks, smirking.

“Wooks weawy cutes!” Elisae smiles as Nann snorts out in laughter.

“Good job, gona!” Clarke nods in approval as her wife chuckles. “Our mission is simple. To scare awake our sleeping Luna so we can have sparring practice and WON’T go back to sleep. We crawl down the hall in our disguise and get into our positions so WE can toss YOU on the bed. You will be between Nomon Heda and I the entire time to ensure you reach safely to complete your part of the mission. Is that clear gona?” Clarke hums in mock drill sergeant mode that has Komfoni falling over herself.

“Yes Ma’am, Nomon Wanhedas.” Elisae smiles sweetly. Lexa cackles out before she can help it and swoops that toddler up in her arms.

“How are you so cute? How is that possible?” Lexa chortles, kissing the giggling toddler repeatedly.

“She is in character. That is why.” Clarke smirks.

“Cans we dos the fingy… PWEASE!!” Elisae asks excitedly as Lexa smirks having a feeling she knows EXACTLY what she is referring to.

“And which part would you like to say?” Lexa hums knowingly.

“Dha wasted ones.” Elisae chirps.

“Okay, ai gonas. Heads high.” Lexa begins.

“Eyes focused.” Clarke responds right after.

“Heawts asteadies!” Elisae cheers throwing both hands up as Komfoni snorts in amusement. “I always wanted to says that’s!” The toddler sighs happily to them as Clarke cackles out loud.

The skaigonakru smirk when Clarke, Lexa and a tiny pajama clad toddler come… crawling… out of the Heda’s quarters. Camouflaged in mountains of dirty clothes as they crawl one behind the other. Perfectly formed in a little line, like this is totally normal behavior. Nothing weird at all. Both of them watch the three crawl past curiously as Clarke whispers out when she passes.

“You saw nothing!”

All three focused and ready as they crawl down the hall. Not giving a single fuck how weird they look at this moment. They got a Luna to scare and a prize from Komfoni to get. Nann comes out chuckling and relays they are introducing ‘little bit’ to the ‘waking Luna tradition.’ This is when the skaigonakru chuckle quietly to themselves and make hand gestures in excitement to their other kru on the other side of the floor.

“Oh keryons… I just saw the tedi (bear)… stop it… you camouflaged it too?” Paxtn snorts having to grab the wall to not fall over.

“Of course, I did. He’s a member of the team, isn’t he?” Komfoni hums casually as the pile of Skaigonakru fall over themselves in stifled laughter. The best part must be when Luna’s guards spot the three crawling up to them. Not stopping them at all just smirking and slapping each other.

“Oh, this one is gunna be good!” One of them whispers elatedly slapping his buddy who nods JUST as happily. It is the wink from Lexa that sells Luna’s head guard in on the game. Kneeling he looks at the little toddler importantly.

“You think you are ready for this? She’s a SOUND sleeper in there. You gotta be good.” He hums instructively.

“I weady!” Elisae nods resolutely as the kru behind them about take each other out in quiet cackles back there. Silently slapping each other and clapping hands over mouths to prevent any noises. The guard nods in approval as he stands to silently open the door.

“Good luck gonas. Soar with the darkness.” He quietly bids as the door soundlessly is opened for them. Clarke grins and gives a thumbs up to the man as she crawls past. Knowing he just couldn’t help himself not to entertain the toddler for another second. 

“She’s a’snorin’s!” Elisae whispers in a giggle as Lexa smirks back at the toddler. Crawling in quietly through the antechamber.

“You know what you are gunna say when you scare her?” Clarke whispers to Elisae.

“Boos.” Elisae nods resolutely.

“Classic scare approach. I approve.” Clarke hums approvingly as Lexa snorts in amusement quietly in front of them. The brunette soundlessly opens the antechamber door before they begin to crawl into the main quarters together.

“Dhis messy.” Elisae whispers disgusted as Lexa grins proudly behind her at the toddler.  _ ‘Okay. This is what we are going to do…’ _ Lexa mentally tells Clarke as they crawl into the room further. A sudden noise sounds from the bed that has all three dropping to the floor. Lexa grabs Elise behind her and pulls her into her chest with a hand over her mouth. Winking at her so she won’t be scared and smirking when the toddler attempts to do it back. Though… it comes across as excessive blinking, still cute though.

_ ‘Fuck… she’s awake!’ _ Clarke thinks in alarm to her wife.

_ ‘Shoot! Seriously?’ _ Lexa huffs back in disappointment.

_ ‘No wait… her eyes still closed… she is just going to pee… probably good idea. Don’t fancy getting pissed on this morning…’ _ Clarke quips as Lexa grins wickedly.

_ ‘Okay… I think know how we can still pull this off… I’ll take our little strikon for her first scare while Luna is on the toilet. You stay here and be ready to grab her when she passes by screaming.’ _ Lexa instructs hearing a soft chuckle behind her.

_ ‘Aye-Aye Captain Bubble-butt!’ _ Clarke laughs back.

_ ‘Don’t call me that.’ _ Lexa barks back only hearing more quiet laughter behind her as she crawls with a little attachment into the bathroom. Putting a finger to her lips to signal the toddler to be extra quiet as she slips into the bathroom silently and waits in a dark corner. It is only a matter of seconds when they hear Luna shuffle into the bathroom and it has Lexa smirking at only one sock on her bigganatbildasis’ foot. Luna scratches her pant-less butt as she stumbles tiredly to the toilet and plops herself down. Instantly propping her head up on her hand and begins to snore again. And damn… if Lexa wasn’t DESPERATELY trying to stay quiet, she would’ve laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of Luna’s ability to sleep anytime, anywhere. Delicately tip toeing closer, she holds out the toddler and mouths ‘NOW!’

“BOOS!” Elisae exclaims loudly into Luna’s ear.

Luna screeches piercingly. Jolting wildly as the stream of piss grows instantly stronger. Arms and legs fly up at once still shrieking like a lunatic. Continuing to flail them around her hysterically with a wild panicked look on her face. Like a wild rocket steadily screeching while tied down still pissing on the toilet. Lexa claps a hand over Elisae’s cackling mouth as she runs back into the room with Clarke and drops to the floor. Grinning at her wife who is already at the ready when Luna FINALLY finishes and bolts out of the bathroom. Not saying a word, just grabs an ankle as it passes which causes LOUDER screams to erupt hysterically now. Letting go just in time to avoid getting kicked by the fervent flailing of limbs going on. Not wanting to miss another opportunity, the second Luna nears Lexa she too grabs an ankle. The Floukru woman shoots STRAIGHT up impressively high. Screaming so high pitched and loud she swears the walls are vibrating off what her bigganatbildasis is now bouncing off attempting to find the door to get out of. Though… in Clarke’s opinion, if Luna would just open her eyes the door might be easier to find.

The second Luna finds the antechamber, Lexa carries Elisae and pulls Clarke into the bathroom near the maiden entrance. Quietly cracking it open, she spots a skaigonakru standing nearby subtly giving them a ‘wait’ signal. It has Lexa grinning at the man as he acts concerned about the hysterical Luna, babbling about something involving laundry monsters.

“So you had a nightmare about a monster made of dirty laundry?” Nann frowns confused.

“No! I was on the toilet!” Luna protests with the same WILD eyes of terror.

“And you were awake the entire time?” Nann asks doubtfully as Luna’s face falls.

“No! But it woke me up!” Luna attempts to explain.

“Okay… so your nightmare woke you up after you fell asleep… on the toilet… while peeing…” Nann deadpans with amusement.

“Impressive…” One of her guards hums to his partner who nods.

“No... Just come look!” Luna protests pulling Nann into her room as the door swings shut. The guard waves them out fervently as all three grins widely at the strikon. High fiving the toddler giggling wildly.

“Wuna was Tinklings in dha potty and I ascared hers and she tinkled WOTS!” Elisae tells them between hysterical bouts of laughter. It has the crew falling over each other as Lexa is now mimicking Luna’s reaction for everyone.

“Is Komfoni going to have to mop up piss now?” Paxtn chortles.

“Oh no doubt.” Lexa cackles as the hallway erupts.

“Come on. We should get back while the coast is clear. WE want her to believe it, so she actually cleans her room. That way we all get Nanna rewards.” Clarke hums as the toddler nods fervently.

“Hers wooms WEAWY gwoss!” Elisae nods with WIDE eyes of horror that have the kru chuckling that much louder as the Hedas cart the toddler back in their quarters.

~~~

“What on earth are you eating before you go to bed, child?” Nann mutters in mock disbelief the second she is pulled into Luna’s antechamber.

“Sandwich I found under the bed. Why?” Luna yawns as Komfoni looks at her horrified. “WHAT?! It was still good!” She insists offendedly.

“Joken, lucky you aren’t seeing me with three heads.” Nann glares disapprovingly picking up laundry as she goes.

Luna looks up panicked and sighs in relief. “No, you’re good.”

“But that explains why your pillows seem to have been launched across the room though.” The elder hums as she opens the door and points to where they all three lay CLEAR across the room.

“Huh… still a good sandwich though.” Luna yawns, making Nann roll her eyes.

“And I don’t blame your supposed laundry revolting against you. This is disgusting child.” Nann huffs disapprovingly as she marches in to pick up the pillows. When she turns, she smirks finding that Luna has not stepped ONE single foot into that room. Instead she is wearily glaring at the floor. Nann has to search RANDOM ass spots the insane child screeches at her to check. Like the bogeyman himself is gonna POP out from the piles of dirty socks, underwear, and random trash. “You know if you just cleaned this room child. You would not have this problem.” She finally sighs at the 20 millionth screech. All she gets is a pout from the Floukru woman that has the elder softening. Dropping what is her hands, the elder walks over and pulls Luna to her comfortingly.

“You know at first I thought this was just what you learned to do in order to keep Titus away as a natblida. But now that we went to Floukru I think I know the bigger issue here.” Nann hums as she hugs the Floukru woman melting into her touch.

“You do?” Luna mumbles from her shoulder.

“Yep. Floukru are minimalist. You don’t even HAVE closets there. You were NEVER taught at your foundation how to organize or keep something clean. It was ALREADY that way. And while I do think what you learned with Titus probably isn’t helping either. It just means we need to go about it differently than how we do with Lexa.” Nann comforts rubbing the woman’s back soothingly. Luna looks at her doubtfully as the elder chuckles. “How about this? After sparring practice and your morning bath. I will get a HUGE handful of my maidens to help you.” She suggests, kissing the woman’s temple.

“And Frela?” Luna muffles pathetically.

“And Frela.” Nann chuckles with a nod. “In fact, as a reward for cleaning your room and KEEPING it clean. I will let you move her up here to the room next to yours. We will even add a doorway if you would like.” She winks as Luna gasps excitedly.

“Your bluffing!” Luna accuses with her jaw on the floor.

“Nope. I have been considering it for some time. You are just as close with Frela as I am with Lexa. It is only fair with how much you have already gone through, my dear. Plus, her tiny quarters can be transformed for new maiden recruits to use during training while Frela gets a MUCH needed upgrade. She’d still live in the tower so she can still perform her duties as she wants while being near you at the same time.” Nann explains as Luna erupts in a cheer.

“YESSSSSSS!” Luna erupts in a loud cheer of happiness.

“And with Frela SO close to you now, she can help teach you how to keep it clean.” Nann smirks as Luna grins at her.

“Which means more maiden traffic up here that can help as well… that’s smart!” Luna nods approvingly.

“Mmm… It’s been known to happen.” Nann chortles as she walks over to make the girl tea. Though the elder is ALSO required to bring in clothes for Luna to change into for sparring, she doesn’t mind at all. In fact, she is BEAMING when she finally walks into Lexa and Clarke’s room. Laundry now disposed of and put away in the baskets. Hair is now being tamed for sparring practice as the toddler plays with her bear and the unicorn on the floor.

“Komfoni! Dids I do’s a goods jobs!?” Elisae cries running to her excitedly and leaping into her arms.

“YOU DID! She is going to get started cleaning it AFTER sparring and her bath. I had to even BRING her clothes to change into after she REFUSED to step foot in there.” Nann declares causing the toddler to puff her chest out proudly.

“Goods. It was GWOSS!” The toddler huffs setting off the elder into loud cackles of amusement.

“I EVEN rewarded her with a Frela moved into the abandoned room next to Luna’s to HELP all of us get that girl to KEEP her room clean!” Komfoni hums as Lexa grins excitedly.

“REALLY?!” Lexa asks elatedly.

“Yep. We can use her tiny maiden quarters downstairs for more maiden recruits and she gets an upgrade while still being in the tower. Win for everyone.” Nann winks as the girls grin.

“My La-La goings to wives ups hewes wif Wunas?” Elisae squeals excitedly.

“She is! That way WE can be sure that room STAYS clean.” The elder winks at the toddler. 

As the group finally gets downstairs, it is a bit different state of affairs as Komfoni stands outside with a strikon strapped to her chest. Elisae’s special morning milk is still made just how the toddler likes. Now taking big LONG gulps of it quite happily as she watches her Nomons train. The elder is still shouting warm up activities and suggestions but this time she is also updating her maidens on what they are going to do today. Everyone is QUITE entertained as Elisae whispers how she got to help scare Luna into cleaning her room.

“And it actually worked?” One of the maidens asks in disbelief looking from Komfoni to Frela with wide eyes.

“Perfectly!” Nann grins triumphantly. “And I think I figured out exactly WHY she has done this for so long now.” The elder whispers to her maidens.

“Really?” Frela asks interestedly.

“You were correct about the Titus theory though, my friend. That does have something to do with it.” Nann assures as the maidens frown at her in confusion. “Just like Lexa cleaned and tried to be PERFECT to cope with Titus, Luna did the exact opposite.” The elder explains as the girls hum in understanding. “Furthermore, Floukru are a VERY minimalistic clan. She would have NEVER learned how to organize or upkeep this many things like she must do here. There they don’t even have closets. So, we will need to teach her everything from the ground up, like we would one of the goufa.” Nann explains as Frela nods in agreement.

“Child has been through FAR too much to let that evil man win!” Frela voices angrily as the maidens nod with her in agreement.

“Her reward for cleaning her room today is moving you up to stay in the abandoned room next to her antechamber. I even promised to put a doorway in there if she wanted us to.” Nann winks as the maidens cheer in approval. Lexa, Luna and Clarke all turn in smirk knowing EXACTLY what was just told to them over there.

“Me? Really? Why?” Frela asks dumbfounded.

“Well for one. You are FAR overdue for an upgrade. We can use your tiny room now for new maiden recruits as well. And LASTLY you will be in charge of ensuring that room STAYS clean.” Nann mutters as Frela chortles.

“THERE IT IS!” Frela laughs knowingly.

“We will stop by more with you up there, Frela. So we will make sure to inspect it as well to help.” A maiden assures as Nann grins.

“Yes. I was hoping you would say this. We will need all hands on deck for this one ladies. But Frela is right. Titus will not win and Luna deserves it! Both of those girls do. They endured far more than most at his hands and we all know it.” Komfoni hums. A tiny burp sounds from the bundle strapped to her chest as she smirks down at the grinning toddler.

“I wiked my wakey juice Komfoni.” Elisae chirps happily as the maidens chortle at the tiny hand thrust out with an empty sippy cup.

“Would you like a refill, sweet pea?” Frela hums, rubbing her chubby cheek caringly. 

“Yes, Pwease!” Elisae sings out causing another ripple of laughter to ring out. 

“Well since you so sweetly helped your Luna out.” Frela winks kissing the little chubby face as the toddler grins.

“Danks La-La!” Elisae yawns happily as she snuggles into her blankey and teddy bear against her Komfoni. Giggling at Clarke who is currently sparring with Lexa and deciding to play a ‘how many times can I sneak a kiss to my wife before she gets pissed at me’ game over there. It has the toddler squealing in laughter with everyone else around them as Lexa snarls at her wife. She is trying to focus and have that fierce Heda exterior on. Yet this has proven to be QUITE difficult to do when her wife WON’T STOP MAKING HER BLUSH each time Clarke kisses her IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Luna about pisses herself each time Clarke flips over Lexa and pecks her on the cheek. It ignites the tan face into a lovely crimson color almost IMMEDIATELY.

_ ‘Hey, I am just trying to strengthen your focusing ability while sparing. Practice ignoring it and letting it not bother you. Instead watch my feet, where I am going like you normally do.’ _ Clarke thinks encouragingly to her wife. 

‘ _ Clarke, my enemies will not be kissing me. That I can promise you.’ _ Lexa huffs back frustratedly.

_ ‘They better fucking not be.’ _ Clarke quips as Lexa chortles.  _ ‘It still distracts you it seems. So, you need to work though it.’ _ She thinks matter of fact. Only receiving back, a flurry of trig expletives from her wife meaning… she just proved herself right.

BY time Frela comes back out with the sippy cup refill, Lexa has about gotten the hang of it. Spinning out and dodging Clarke, whenever she flips overhead or gets near her instead of fending her off. Little brown eyes watch her Nomons spar with one another and Luna in between cat naps. Bettering each other’s fighting skills to perfection at speeds most would dream of. Even the kissing most are guessing at what is occurring. The two flip and dodge so fast they are like blurs at this speed. It’s pretty hard for the little girl to stay awake when she is so comfy and warm snuggled up next to her Komfoni. Cuddled up with her blankey and teddy bear, it has her sleepy little eyes growing heavier and heavier with her belly now full. Komfoni knows it is inevitable for the nap to commence once that sippy cup is downed by Elisae. Whispering now to Frela and the other maidens as she sways and pats the little rump comfortingly. Sure enough soft snores begin to sound off from the tiny bundle all snuggled happily into her Komfoni. 

Nann finds out the gonas have already started repairing the old quarters next to Luna’s after they overheard Komfoni talking about this morning. Pulling out old damaged furniture that has collapsed in age. The old wood floor has rotted away in some areas of the room. So, the gonas are ripping it up and laying down a new sturdier wooden floor instead. They are even coating the walls and ceiling in fresh coats of plaster as well. Nann nods in approval to the updates and knows they are being safe, with such an old room. They had learned quite a long time ago it was better to stay up to date on tower maintenance than let it fall into disrepair instead. A couple of them come out to update them on the progress during sparring and notify them they are changing the door to enter and exit in Luna’s antechamber. They also inform them of maiden entrances and they will be inspecting the bathroom next. 

Eventually as training comes to a close the group begins to make their way upstairs again. Although first they are requested to make a quick detour at the orphanage. Since a certain little toddler can’t wait another second to inform everyone about her Nomon mission this morning. Which means she quickly finds Taeya who cheers shrilly seeing her best friend. Clarke and Lexa promise to come down after they bathe and get ready for the day, just like they always do. Grinning as they girls play before turning to make their way up the elevator. Both toddlers are now happily playing on the playground while Amma attempts to talk them into changing into ACTUAL clothes instead of pajamas. Fei is uncertain why this is a big deal since they are actually wearing clothes after all. The top floor is flooded with activity when the Heda’s arrive at the top. Gonas streaming in and out, with supplies as they work on Frela’s new room. They are all quickly ushered in to be shown how far they have come on their work. Showing them the new floor almost done being put in. Along with the fresh plaster now drying on the walls meticulously.

“We were wondering if you four would allow us to continue on to do the same to any of the other abandoned rooms on this floor and any of the others. We’d rather catch them before they fall into disrepair if we can.” A gona requests as they happily agree with this. Frela drags Luna into her bathroom to bathe so they can get to work on her disastrous room. Clarke and Lexa are similarly taken to their bathroom to ready for the day as well.

“It’s official… this bath was the most genius idea we have EVER come up with.” Clarke groans happily as she soaks in the massive pool of hot bubble water.

“You literally say the EACH time we are in here.” Lexa chortles, rolling her eyes.

“Because it is VERY… VERY true!” Clarke sighs so content as she pulls the bath toys to her to begin to play pirates versus mermaids. “You wanna be the pirates this time or the mermaids?” The blonde asks her wife who snorts in laughter.

“Like you’d ever let me be the mermaids.” Lexa teases as Clarke grins.

“Yep. Here ya are.” Clarke nods with argument as Nann cackles watching the pirate boat be pushed over to Lexa. Sailing towards her on the water as the brunette chuckles.

~~~

The two Hedas have just finished their breakfast at their table and are patiently occupying themselves as they both get their hair braided by Komfoni when Amma bursts into their room unexpectedly.

“Would either of you care to inform me why a certain toddler is downstairs slapping people’s bottoms at random and calling them ‘love you taps’ ?” Amma huffs frustrated. The reply the fisa gets is not what she anticipated.

The blonde, cheers loudly, “THAT’S MY KID!!” Beaming with pride as both hands raise skyward in victory. While Lexa has her head in her hands groaning frustratedly. Saying what sounds to be something awfully like her wife’s name with a mix of trigedasleng expletives laced along with it.

“So, is this a skaikru thing?” Amma asks the blonde.

“No. Well… sorta. But I honestly just made that up…” Clarke begins excitedly as she walks to Amma.

_ ‘Clarke! Don’t you…’ _ Lexa hisses frantically.

“You see… it all started because…” Clarke explains.

_ ‘SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!’ _ Lexa screams in panic.

“Lexa had this thing with my ass... Like always had to touch it, grope it, spank it, etc. So, I do that with hers now. It’s like our thing…” Clarke continues as Lexa groans loudly into her hands producing a smirk from Amma. “And there are sometimes that I just gotta grope it or love tap it. You know, not spank it. Just watch it jiggle and grope it… And one of these times the kid saw it and freaked out! Thought I spanked her Nomon and got super upset. So, I improvised.” Clarke grins proudly as Amma about falls over herself in laughter. All while Lexa is attempting to bury herself in her hands over there. The icing on the cake is when the blonde spins and hisses at the brunette. “Would you stop cursing at me in Trig! I took care of it!” The blonde huffs indignantly causing Amma to have to clutch the wall on that one. Nann is similarly clutching the edge of the table as she hysterically roars in laughter right along with Amma. The fisa finally calms down enough after a good ten minutes to ask her second question.

“Oh… and what the keryons is going on out there?” Amma asks in disbelief with wide eyes.

“Luna is cleaning her room.” Komfoni cheers so excitedly it has Clarke and Lexa smirking back at her.

“YOUR LYING!” Amma declares with her jaw on the floor.

“NOPE!” Komfoni beams proudly as Amma whistles.

“We took Elisae on her first Nomon mission.” Lexa grins as Amma chortles.

“We got to camouflage in dirty clothes and scare the fuck out of Luna!” Clarke grins fanatically as the fisa roars in laughter. Abruptly, the woman stands up and grabs the brush in front of Clarke. 

“Come on. There is no way I am missing that go down!” Amma grins eagerly as she starts to brush out and braid Clarke’s blonde hair back. The elder smirks at the fisa knowingly and nods in agreement. Finishing the last of Lexa’s braids and tying them off before moving to help Amma finish Clarke. 

The rate of speed both hurry out of that room is hysterical to put it mildly. They look like goufa and Clarke for one didn’t know Nann could STILL move that fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty... so confession... The Luna scare scene was something I actually wrote when Luna FIRST got introduced to ORH here. FOREVER AGO! I know. I just managed to find a place to add it in where it would work in the plot. See… this is why I write random shit and save it just in case. Saved me so much time and added a lot of great funny stuff as well. At the time it was JUST Lexa doing it so I had to tweak it a tad here and there. But overall it was a wonderful add in that I am SOOOO glad I kept for a moment like this. 
> 
> Okay... I know some of you will inevitably be all… “Okay… so… this had A LOT of intimate… stuff here. Like… More than normal.” Yes. This was VERY purposeful. Just like EVERYTHING of mine is. You see… this is because married couples… they have sex. That is how the connect and keep their relationship HEALTHY. It is also put in here so that it is not just STAND ALONE smut fiction. It has weight. Because… it MEANS SOMETHING. It isn’t just meaningless sex. Yes. That is cool for some to mess around with but others not so much. I wanted ORH to be different here. I wanted the intimate things here to build. To have weight and be HEALTHY for a change. Why? Because this is what intimacy is SUPPOSED to be like. Designed for that one person you love and adore. That person you WORK so hard to maintain that relationship with no matter what. That is when sex goes to a WHOLE other level. When it transcends into ‘making love’ instead of just fucking… or having sex. It is different. It feels different and it is wonderful. That is what I wanted ORH intimate scenes to be. To give some of you an example of how IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE. HOW someone is supposed to treat you in moment’s like this. AND consequently, how someone SHOULD NOT be treating you in these situations too. Knowing how to love yourself and how someone should love you. ACTUALLY love you… Not lust after you… this is different. Actually, love you with their mind, body and soul. So that words and actions match up. This is one of the MAIN issues I see day in and day out with clients of ALL AGES. 
> 
> So, like… HOLY CRAP... THIS WHOLE TIME? Yep. This whole time I purposely planned it to be designed this way. I was sick of the stand alone smut with no real meaning inside it. No weight. No build up. It was frustrating to me. Why can’t healthy relationships be trend worthy as well? Why do people feel they NEED to write in disfunction, fights, conflict, death, and gore into EVERY piece of writing or media? I saw a problem and decided to change it with this. Viola. ORH.
> 
> In other news, the NEXT chapter we will get to see Rinta’s clan. AKA… Broadleaf or Yujleda (in trig). Therefore, if ANY of you have any GREAT ideas for this clan. PLEASE let me know! I am struggling with coming up with what to do with this one. I already have a few ideas but nothing has quite STUCK for me yet. I want something unique to Broadleaf and fun at the same time. So, if you have an idea, no matter how small. Comment on here or hit me up on Discord { https://discord.com/invite/NGmWt2G }. 
> 
> Copy the link into your browser address bar up at the top. It will take you to the ORH (Opkepa Rattop Hedplei) chat. My username is: Author. I hope I don’t have to explain this to anyone. But just in case it means… yes… I wrote this bad boy of a fan fiction. That is me. Feel free to add me as a friend there and shoot me your question on that platform if you rather. 
> 
> Either way I thought I would give a shout to anyone who would like to share their thoughts or ideas for upcoming chapters for the clans. If not Broadleaf any of the other clans I haven’t gone to yet. Seriously… Delphi is another one I literally have NOTHING for yet. Nada guys. Lol. So, if you feel led and would like to give some input to toss around ideas for some of these clans with me. Go for it. I would love it and it would help a lot. Thanks guys! YOU THE BEST! 
> 
> Be safe, be healthy and wear a mask please!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	65. Onward and upward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…. So, I feel this needs to be said once and for all. But people… believe it or not, I DO NOT ACTUALLY LOOK at how long it has been since I last posted WHILE I am writing. I just write. Plain and simple. I have never done this and I WILL NEVER DO THIS. The only time I know when this occurs is with the repeated questions of when I will be done and why is it taking so long. Not you people with the general concern for my well being… you people are adorable as crap and I love you. I just wanted all of you to know that if it is taking me longer to post not to panic. I write this because I LIKE TO DO THIS. Not because of the deadline. Therefore, when I feel it is up to my normal absurd standards… THAT is when I post. Why? Because I prefer quality over quantity. I used to do long distance running and I found timing my runs took the fun out of the sport for me. So I stopped timing myself once I graduated college. Just ran to run... zero timing involved. Purely to re-discover my joy of this sport again. 
> 
> And it is this concept that causes me to refuse to focus on how fast I am writing this. Or how long it is taking me to post something. Because I am in the psychology world and I know when you stop focusing on the fun or joy of writing a story… well… that is when it dies. So… I don’t do this because I am planning to do this long term. Also, thanks to the thanksgiving holidays this one has been written a bit more sporadically than normal. Just know… when I do post that I have poured my heart and soul into that chapter like I do each one. I do not want it to decline because we are now in the 65th chapter. I still want to push myself to be better and have the same quality I strived for at the beginning. Yes, there are some weeks my attention span and creativity suck ass and it just takes a WEEEEEEE bit longer to jump start it. And THAT is okay. No one is perfect but god damn it this fucking chapter will be… lol. 
> 
> Plus, you should be aware I have a couple people… Ashy and Dragonicous who volunteer each chapter to read the chapter over for me before I post it each week. Depending on how schedules align that week or whatever. They help me check for accurate characterizations, content consistency, grammar, and fact checks while I focus on just plain writing. Because... I have written a literal shit ton of content to comb through... Not sure if you guys have noticed. But yeah... I have... Fact checking is a damn beast in itself. Lol. The fact they do this is a huge LOAD off my mind. I can focus on just writing while knowing the chapters read easier for all of you. Just know... that it ALSO means it might take a bit for them to READ THROUGH it and edit it. Be patient and kind while you wait. 
> 
> Re-read the chapters again. Draw content from the chapters and send it to me {I have actually started doing this myself… and it is FAR too fun to be able to write out here for you. When I get good enough, I might post some.} OR… maybe Take a walk. Play a video game. I don’t know what you do to pass the time. But just know most of my free time is devoted to this amazing story I have created. I do not plan to stop writing it. Nor do I ever. So, nobody panic. It is coming. I did not forget about any of you. That is ALSO why we created a Discord { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G } for everyone to chat with each other on. ALSO, with me, Ashy and Dragonicious. Again… be kind and respectful but it gives you a place to check if you are getting antsy. Send me a message if you want to know or have a question. Don’t be shy. There is also my tumblr that I still keep up with. 
> 
> So with that… I am going to stop blabbing and post the chapter for you. That way I can go back to drawing and watching the Harry Potter Thanksgiving marathon on TV. =)

“Wait… Wait… this is my favorite part…” Clarke whispers as she sits with Lexa in the hallway directly in front of Luna’s room with a bag of snacks from the kitchen.

“BUT I JUST WENT DOWN TO THE LAUNDRY!” Luna whines right on cue.

“YES. THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LET THIS MUCH SKRISH (shit) PILE UP ON YOUR SPICHEN (god damn) FLOOR!” Frela responds RIGHT back without hesitation. It has both Hedas falling over each other in laughter as Luna comes out pouting with another basket of laundry.

“WHY ARE YOU STILL OUT HERE?!” Luna screeches furiously.

“Because if we go in there, we gotta help.” Clarke deadpans as Luna grumbles furiously to the elevator. Both of them burst in cackles the second that door closes, diving in the snack bag for more.

“My favorite is when she returns.” Lexa grins popping a kernel of popcorn in her mouth. Clarke snorts in laughter as Amma and Nann come out of their quarters carrying Xander.

“What’d we miss?” Amma rushes excitedly as she sits down next to Clarke and digs into the snacks.

“Laundry run 10 through 15.” Lexa relays with a grin as Nann sits down next to Lexa.

“They coming?” Clarke asks as Amma nods with a smirk. Handing Xander a berry as he squeals excitedly and promptly begins to smear it all over his face in celebration. It has Clarke chortling as she watches him in his own little happy world. The door to the stairs slams open as an absolute MASS of kids begin to pour out of the stairwell. The smaller kids have seemed to hitch a ride on the backs of the bigger kids, including that of Taeya, Elisae and Eryk with a hoard of other toddlers who apparently decided to come.

“NOMONS!” Elisae cheers, throwing both her hands up from Yarla’s back where she rode up the stairs.

“NOMI!” Taeya cheers the second Amma comes into view when Calix comes up the stairs behind Yarla.

“There you guys are.” Amma chuckles as they continue to stream in from the staircase.

“We didn’t think the elevators would be available in time before Luna got back.” Aiden grins carrying in Eryk on his back.

“Smart.” Clarke nods as Elisae is put down by Yarla and runs to Lexa’s excitedly.

“Hey baby girl.” Lexa hums, kissing her forehead. Teaya wiggles down from Calix and runs straight for Amma right on cue as well. Though she gets distracted with a fruit smeared Xander and giggles at him.

“Hims messy!” Taeya chirps with a grin.

“As always…” Amma chuckles with a smirk.

“We brought more snacks too.” Verik announces, swinging a strap of the backpack off and opening the top. Pulling out a couple baggies to toss at the kids lined up by the Hedas. Every goufa gets a bag of snacks from the maidens that have Clarke and Lexa chortling.

“I think my girls are more excited about her cleaning than we are.” Nann whispers in amusement to them. While the kids are getting situated with snacks and seating arrangements. Lexa and Clarke are explaining the plan to all of them for when Luna returns from the laundry. The older goufa are chortling at the youngers practicing their part until they hear those elevator doors slide open. The hall is quiet as footsteps are heard echoing down the hall. The moment Luna comes into their view, all their eyes move to look at her. The dark eyes widen in surprise and a RARE blush erupts on her face that has a grin on Lexa’s face BEFORE she even begins to speak.

“And here we have a rare cleaning species of the Luna kom Floukru.” Lexa states in FULL on teacher mode. All the kids PERFECTLY hum out the …

“Ohhhhhhhhh!”

Like they are at a pre-bomb zoo looking at a new animal through the plexiglass or something. The blush on Luna’s face deepens and RARELY ever said expletives spew out of her mouth. Lexa is clutching her stomach as she falls over laughing into her wife. Amma and Nann aren’t faring any better next to them. The goufa cackles hysterically as Luna stomps past them furiously. Throwing her door open and slamming it loudly behind her.

“Alright… Phase two…” Clarke whispers as the kids pull out banners they had been working on, finishing them downstairs. Kids rearrange themselves to hold all of them, along with random signs from some of the strikon. Luna comes out with the next basket and is ready to fight this time.

“LOOK! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR….” She roars, only to freeze midway through in surprise. “Ohh…” Luna exhales as her eyes widen. Kids are cheering for her up and down the halls. Holding up encouraging banners the entire way to the elevator.

**‘WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU LUNA!’**

**‘YOU GOT THIS!’**

**‘YOU ARE DOING GREAT!’**

**‘IT WILL ALL BE WORTH IT!’**

**‘WE LOVE YOU LUNA!’**

The Floukru woman is already tearing up before she takes another step as cheers grow louder. The maidens poke their heads out to see what the noise is and chuckle. Goufa, Natblida and all Hedas are sitting in the hall cheering Luna on like a warrior going to battle. Nann grins and winks at Frela who has her hand on her heart, clearly moved as much as Luna is. Walking down the hall wiping her eyes as she high fives the kids to the elevator. When the door closes the woman has a HUGE grin on her face that hadn’t been there prior. Frela grins at Lexa knowingly.

“What? I knew she’d never make it without some help!” Lexa grins with a shrug.

“But we’re family. So, we had to make fun of her first.” Clarke grins smugly as Frela and all the maidens erupt in laughter. Each appearance of Luna produces a boisterous noise of cheers to erupt from the top floor of Heda’s tower. They continue this charade until laundry trip 30 when the kids need to go downstairs for more lessons. Clarke stands and grins at her wife looking at the door longingly with Nann right beside her.

“Oh, go join her and live out your weird ass cleaning OCD skills.” Clarke chortles, rolling her eyes.

“Are you sure? What about…” Lexa begins to argue.

“Luna…. Is… cleaning… this is a once in a lifetime chance woman… take it or leave it.” Clarke smirks teasingly as Nann chortles.

“That is true. They could use our help anyway. That we BOTH know for certain.” Nann laughs slapping Lexa’s back in amusement. Elisae is looking at both of them and frowning in hesitation to what she wants to do. Clarke grins and kneels next to the toddler reassuringly.

“I am going to go down to paint more of my mural with Yarla while your Nomon Heda helps clean up here with Luna. If you want to go back down to the playground to play with your friends, I will be there with you. And I promise when it comes closer to naptime you, Taeya and I can come get her.” Clarke tells her as she rests her hands on the toddler’s hips comfortingly.

“We’s cans?” Elisae asks, looking up at Amma and Lexa who both nod in agreement.

“All we have to do is entice her with some of those papers to grade. Trust me.” Clarke whispers to the toddler as Lexa snorts in laughter. Rolling her eyes as Nann and Amma chortle.

“And a cup of fresh tea in her reading chair.” Amma adds in laughter. The toddler grins and nods raising her hands to Clarke as the blonde stands and picks her up. Walking over to her wife as both lean over to kiss each side of Lexa’s cheeks sweetly.

“You have fun! Okay?” Lexa hums to Elisae kissing her forehead back.

“I wills.” Elisae nods reassuringly.

“And will you at least ATTEMPT not to cover yourself in paint this time?” Lexa sighs, kissing Clarke’s cheek.

“Ppsshhhh… No way!” Clarke grins smugly as Amma chortles.

“Worth a shot.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes as she walks into Luna’s quarters. They hear Luna cheer the SECOND the door closes behind them.

“OH, THANK KERYONS!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!” Luna roars quite clearly from the other side as Clarke smirks down at Elisae then over to Amma.

“I told you, Luna would like that.” Clarke whispers as they walk toward the elevator together with Amma and the other kiddos.

~~~

To say that Clarke enjoyed being the ‘mommy on call’ with Elisae would be an understatement. Stopping everything, no matter what she was drawing, for snuggles when they were needed. Even picking her up and continuing to draw a couple times until she wiggled down to go play again. Taeya is always waiting for her at the doorway and running off with her best friend without hesitation or question attached. Each time, Yarla stops to quietly watch curiously how the two interact. Never saying anything, just watching carefully before smiling to herself as she continues to paint her section of the mural.

“You are good with her.” Yarla finally comments quietly after the 6 th run by snuggle by the two. The simple observation pulls a little smile on the blonde’s face almost immediately. Something the pre-teen notices and returns to Clarke kindly.

“She makes it easy. But thank you.” Clarke hums, turning back to continue painting.

“I’m not sure if you realize this but us natblida, well… we have this natural ability to read people. Much better than most. You know, body language… Character. Things like that.” Yarla voices as Clarke stops and tilts her head.

“I actually didn’t know that. But that makes SO much sense now that you say that.” Clarke expresses with a nod.

“Elisae wouldn’t make this easy for you if she didn’t know you were safe and had good character. Trust me. She doesn’t do this with everybody. She has been very cautious since Flame keeper.” Yarla tells Clarke. The blonde grins wider at this before she even realizes what she is doing.

“I don’t blame her one bit.” Clarke declares sympathetically. This is when the contagious smile catches on to the teenager. Knowing that the blonde understands this. Not just for Elisae but for all of them as well. It’s a breath of fresh air that she is quite grateful for.

Yarla and her sibs always had mixed feelings about everyone considering them as ‘lucky.’ The chosen few with the sacred blood of the commanders. It felt like a spit in the face to what their reality entailed. Death. Torture. Sacrifice. Pain. SO MUCH PAIN. It felt like a curse, not a blessing. It was why they each bonded so closely with one another as well as Lexa and Luna. They understood this fact. It couldn’t be explained very well to others unless you were a natblida and endured the experience as they had to. Though now, it seems it was capable for a rouzblida (red blood) to truly grasp what none of them considered possible. The entwining seemed to have made this possible somehow. And though Yarla doesn’t quite understand HOW the entwining enabled this little apprehension to be possible. The teen doesn’t really care. She is just grateful it is possible now. Not to mention hopeful that it will spread now that things have changed.

Contemplating all of this has the teen standing and going to hug Clarke without saying a word. The blonde chuckles and looks back at the dark-haired teen in question.

“What’s this for?” Clarke chuckles hugging her back.

“For understanding.” Yarla sighs quietly.

“Hmm… and here I thought you just felt left out of the snuggles and need some for yourself.” Clarke teases earning a chuckle from Yarla.

“Okay… maybe that too.” Yarla smirks.

“Knew it!” Clarke cheers in victory creating a louder laugh from the normally quiet teen.

As the afternoon progresses and lunch is eaten by the tower residents. Lexa’s favored rocking chair from Raven’s nursery is carried into the bathroom with the side table with it. A stack of papers and a red quill with Lexa’s lap desk is brought down by maidens. This has her chortling at how well these women know her wife at this point.

“I wonder if we can just wave one of those in front of Lexa’s face and she will come running.” Clarke grins back to Yarla who snorts in laughter.

“Wouldn’t doubt it. Used to cop all our papers after Titus graded them just to regrade them correctly. Drove him nuts.” Yarla smirks. This earns a bark of laughter from Clarke as she looks back at the smirking teenager. “We used to compare what insults she wrote about Titus on them. It was so fun!” She chuckles in memory only causing louder laughter to ring out. Yarla continues to tell her all these various comments as they return to painting. The, ‘Titus is an idiot, this is fine. Don’t listen to him.’ Right along with the, ‘Joken branwoda. This is great!’ Which the natblida considered as the best one by far. This hilarious conversation carries on until two little tugs are felt on the back of Clarke’s coveralls. Smiling she turns to find Taeya and Elisae looking up at her expectantly. All ready for a nap with stuffies and blankies in hand with Amma smirking at the doorway.

“Aright. Let me get these off and we will go find her!” Clarke assures walking over to Amma to help who is chortling at her. Helping unbutton and wipe her off enough to carry the two imps without sharing her lovely paint with them.

“Okay. She is cleaned off enough.” Amma announces as both toddlers grin and run at Clarke from Yarla’s lap.

“All aboard the ‘snuggle until we find Lexa’ train!” Clarke announces kneeling with arms open wide. It has Amma and Yarla cackling as both jump into her arms without hesitation. Setting off in search for their nap person resolutely as they climb onto the elevator.

“What if Nomon wikes cweaning too much for snuggles?” Elisae whispers as Clarke smirks at the toddler.

“Oh… we don’t have to worry about that.” Clarke assures.

“We’s don’t’s?” Taeya asks curiously.

“Nope. You two are FAR too cute to worry about that.” Clarke nods with a grin.

“Wet’s still pouts. Just in cased.” Elisae whispers, earning a nod of agreement from Taeya.

“Oh yea… that will REALLY get her. Good plan.” Clarke assures, chuckling. This all but assures the toddlers practice their fiercest pouts on her just to be sure. It has skaigonakru chortling as they escort them up the tower to find Clarke’s entwined.

“Oh, that was a good one.” Ifin grins with a nod.

“Told you!” Clarke chuckles as the toddlers look excitedly up at her. They walk down the hall and she smirks down at the whispers coming from her arms. One of the skaigonakru knocks since Clarke’s hands are obviously full. The door swings open and a loud laugh is rung out from the maiden who opens it. Getting two PATHETIC pouts and a grin of amusement from Clarke behind them.

“Heda, I believe it is for you.” The maiden chortles as Lexa turns with folded clothes in her arms. That brown curly head is thrown back in loud laughter as she turns to empty her hands to the nearest person.

“Ahhh… is it naptime already?” Nann cackles coming around the corner. Both nod to her still in pout mode as maidens are left wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

“I told you they would do this.” Luna smirks in amusement.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Lexa calls out, opening her arms to them nearing Clarke. The toddlers all but LEAP into her arms excitedly. Snuggling right in with loud happy sighs that send the others in their wake into more loud cackles. Walking down the halls with her wife chuckling at Lexa grinning so widely now. That woman LOVED how much those two LOVED their snuggle nap time with her. Clarke could FEEL that easily from Lexa. Being needed and wanted by those two just stole their Heda’s heart.

_ ‘Shut up.’ _ Lexa thinks which only causes a chuckle from the blonde behind her.

_ ‘Didn’t say anything.’ _ Clarke cackles out.

_ ‘You didn’t have to. Can feel that smugness just rolling off you from here.’ _ Lexa teases, causing a snort of laughter from her wife. 

_ ‘Called out, ‘all aboard the, ‘snuggle until we find Lexa’ train when we left. Thought Amma was gunna wet herself.’ _ Clarke thinks right back causing a snort from Lexa this time.

“Why’s yous waughings?” Elisae asks between a yawn.

“Your Nomon Wanheda is making me laugh.” Lexa hums, kissing her forehead and turns to do the same to Taeya.

“Yeahs…. She’s funties.” Taeya yawns out which causes a smug grin from Clarke to erupt. Skaigonakru are chortling quietly as Lexa sways with the strikon in her arms on the way down. Amma grins when they come walking in and ushers to her rocking chair. Carefully tucking in both little girls with their blankies while Clarke steals kisses on those chubby cheeks. Both sucking their thumb and snuggling their stuffies. Rocking softly with Lexa as she begins to read their naptime story, they barely keep eyes open long enough to see the pictures. But Lexa still reads the ENTIRE story softly to them. She knew Elisae well enough by now to know that the girl would most likely be listening with her eyes closed. Taeya too, possibly. Though Elisae for sure. Lexa knew that baby’s sleeping habits by heart by now. Doing this routine SO many times now since infancy. She had those breathing patterns, twitches and suckling movements memorized like the back of her hand.

It has Clarke grinning at them as she sneaks looks at her adorable wife over there. Lap full of adorable as fuck toddlers snoring in her lap. When she finishes the story, she hums the lullaby until she hears those soft snores being from both girls. Only THEN does she pick up the first paper and begin to read. Yarla grins and subtly nudges Clarke to look at the grin all over Lexa’s face. It has them both chuckling quietly at the tan woman as they turn back to work on the mural. Lexa continues to slowly rock the two strikon in her arms as she progressively reads through the papers in her hand. Marking away as things pop up to correct or to simply make suggestions along the way. Amma pokes her head in and smiles at the sight before her. Quietly making her way to Lexa and looking over her shoulder at the paper in her hands.

“How are they looking?” The fisa asks curiously as Lexa smirks up at her and rolls her eyes. It has Amma grinning as the brunette hands her the paper in her hands to read with GREAT amusement all over her face. A soft chuckle rumbles as Amma reads the section on the boy’s suggestion to erect a statue devoted to Lexa in all the major clan villages. “Mmm… yes… I see… where is your pen?” Amma hums quietly, holding her hand out. Lexa hands it over and looks on as Amma writes a suggestion in the margin.

**Provided topic of paper was noted to be:**

**“What has Heda Lexa accomplished in her life and how has it influenced you and or your clan positively as a result.”**

**While statue suggestion was passionate. It does not include either of the prior suggested subjects that you were given. Please revise.**

“A lot nicer than the ‘quit being a suck-up.’ I thought about writing there.” Lexa whispers with a soft chuckle. The fisa grins with a wink to Heda before turning to go prepare after nap snacks. Lexa is able to work through several papers before those two strikon show signs of beginning to stir. Quietly setting the quill and papers aside she hums the lullaby over them. Softly rocking them back and forth as little eyes begin to flutter open. This Clarke’s favorite part. The sleepy wake ups where they snuggled extra long as they rouse again. Just sitting there in Lexa’s lap snuggling while they watch Clarke and Yarla paint. Eventually eating their snack in Lexa’s lap as they continue to watch like a pre-bomb tv show coming to life before their eyes.

In time, Luna is able to … somewhat finish cleaning her room that day. Enthusiastically coming down to fetch everyone to show it off quite proudly. Yes, they do have quite a bit to go. It isn’t surprising but they made a HUGE headway and Nann counts it as a success since they can now WALK in the room. Maidens, Frela and Luna will continue to work on her room in the next coming days and Frela’s as well. The maidens are already discussing organization methods with Frela and easy cleaning tips to teach Luna. That night the maidens put together a ‘we are proud of you, Luna’ dinner for everyone in the orphanage. They have enough fish on hand the Hedas brought back from Floukru anyway. They all knew cleaning was NOT one of Luna’s favorite activities and it took a lot out of her. They couldn’t resist showing their appreciation to the girl as a result. Which means, as everyone streams down to the playground for dinner, they are surprised to see the maidens laying out all their banners around the table. Complete with a fish fry of all of Luna’s favorites that have her beaming widely.

~~~

“Your clothes are almost all washed by now, my dears.” Nann announces later that night as she carries in another stack of clean clothes.

“Okay? What’s that mean?” Clarke frowns at Lexa.

“It means that I can begin packing for your next trip to broadleaf.” Nann informs the blonde who hums in understanding.

“Are you not coming, Komfoni?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Not with those eggs about to hatch, ai tombom (my heart.) And It is only Rinta’s clan. They have LONG been allies with Trikru and I have corresponded with Rinta’s uncle and aunt for quite a while now. You all will be just fine. Plus, little Erik is even going which means Elisae will have a playmate.” Nann smiles at the brunette. Kissing her forehead as she walks the clean clothes back to the closet.

“SO… does this mean we actually have to listen to Rinta when she storms in? Or??” Clarke questions as Lexa turns with a smirk at her wife.

“Nope! Just means when Nann gives us the okay then we can go scare Rinta to tell her we are good to go.” Lexa grins widely.

“Give me at least a couple days! We are packing for Rinta and Erik too. Lord knows she is just gonna throw random shit in a bag without even looking.” Nann calls out from the closet as Clarke chortles.

~~~

In the coming days they continue life as usual. Lexa helps Luna clean and organize her quarters with the maidens. Clarke and Yarla make great progress in the murals. Switching from ocean animals, to beach at random depending on what is inspiring them at the moment. The only exception is naptime, when Lexa joins them wherever they may be at the time. With the brunette comes two little toddlers who INSIST to nap where they paint much to their amusement. They find out that when they are on trips, Yarla comes to work on one of her projects on the murals during naptime. Amma sits with Taeya and Xander as they sleep in her lap. Just to allow Taeya some normalcy when she wakes up from her nap without Elisae. It made Lexa and Clarke smile at the gesture from the preteen. Approving this immediately to continue whenever they are away.

“Fei even agreed to take over for me when we go to my clan with Elisae.” Yarla smirks.

“Wait… what now?” Clarke asks worriedly.

“With a chalkboard, yongon. Not on the wall.” Amma hums popping her head in quickly with a smile. Clarke breathes for what feels like the first time in ages. Hand on her chest steadying her heart back down as Lexa smirks at her in amusement.

“Huh… I for one did not know I was so emotionally attached to my paintings…” Clarke pants mildly concerned to her chuckling wife over there.

“With how long we spend working on it. It’d be weird if we weren’t at this point.” Yarla voices casually going back to painting.

“Like I was straight up about to shank Fei if he touched that whale.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes of concern that has Lexa snorting in laughter.

“Nomons… whats a Fank?” Elisae whispers as Lexa shakes her head.

“I have no idea. But your Nomon Wanheda is making a silly face.” Lexa chortles in reply.

_ ‘Yea uhh… don’t tell her it is a makeshift knife commonly formed out of ANYTHING sharp for someone in prison. Normally in an escape attempt… at least in the old pre-bomb movies I saw. Though… in space… this doesn’t happen much… no where to fucking go… so yea…. Kinda pointless.’  _ Clarke rambles as Lexa chuckles in amusement.

_ ‘Noted.’ _ Lexa laughs back.

It is kinda cute just how much the two toddlers ensure they are with each other AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE in the next few days. If Elisae is not with her Nomons she is with Taeya. From naptime to potty time. It is always with the other by their side. It is like the two just KNOW another trip is coming up soon. Soaking in as much best friend time as they can before it hits. At dinner that night, they quietly discuss with one another the possibility of Elisae one day choosing not to come with them. They know it is inevitable and quite normal. Though, both feel it isn’t anytime soon with how much she is soaking up time with them still. Seeming to need it JUST as much as Taeya time or Magic Milkie time for that matter. Clarke can’t help but smile at her wife adoringly. She feels that little flutter of love swell inside her wife each time someone merely mentions the strikon’s name. Lexa can attempt to ignore or deny it all she wants. But Clarke knows. Each time it happens it draws a smile on her face. She knew Lexa had tried not to attach herself to Elisae even as an infant. She was Heda and not Nomon. Titus would’ve drilled that into Lexa just as much as he did Elisae. But now it seems her wife finally is letting that go. Little by little. There are still residual scars there. Those will take time and patience. But she will not falter. Clarke can’t wait to free this incredible soul from the cage that man trapped it in so long ago. Clarke already sees so much progress already. Lexa is almost totally unrecognizable now from when they married. She’d grown and healed that much. God. Clarke couldn’t love this woman more if she tried. Her whole heart and more feels like it is walking around inside that woman there. Laughing with Luna across the table as they eat dinner together. Discussing organization and what Luna found cleaning that day.

“I don’t know if I can like… keep this up each day…” Luna huffs tiredly.

“Oh, come on Lu, once you get your system down it really isn’t that bad.” Lexa assures. “I mean look at Clarke. She’s not near as bad as when she got here.”

“Well yea… she married you.” Luna deadpans like it was obvious.

“Damn skippy.” Clarke grins smugly earning a snort of laughter from Nann in the process.

“Do you even know what they were talking about, child?” Nann cackles.

“NOPE!” Clarke grins obviously as she helps herself to a second helping of potatoes. Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes as she turns to continue talking with Luna.

“Lexa is right though, my dear. Once you get your system down it really isn’t that much more effort to just continue it. Plus, that is what Frela, me, Lexa and ALL the maidens are here for anyhow.” Nann winks.

“I like that you KNEW not to include me in there.” Clarke grins with a mouth full of potato. It has Lexa, Luna and Nann snorting in laughter at JUST how excited this makes the blonde.

“Just be happy we let you eat before you took a bath.” Nann laughs.

“OH, I AM!” Clarke beams proudly. Is she currently sitting on a ratty old towel and was forced to endure a ‘pre-scrub?’ Yes. Yes, she was. But food was worth it! Food… especially TOWER food was always FUCKING forth it. If that is the one thing she has learned thus far in Polis. That was it. Food and Lexa were always worth it. Hands down. Which also means she is currently contemplating a way to talk that hot wife of hers into the bathtub with her. She knows it is waiting for her back there all set to go. And she will do… well… let’s be real… just about anything to see that wife of hers naked. Yes. She had seen her a thousand times naked. It was never enough. Ever. In a perfect world of Clarke Griffin, Lexa would ALWAYS be naked for her. ALWAYS. But… then others would see it too, so… that would be a problem. Although… this rabbit trail gets cut off when they hear a ruckus above them. Luna smirks as she listens to the little pitter patters above them and the slide of Skaifaripa making his way to Nann’s room.

“I’m in here baby.” Nann calls with a smirk. Whistling sweetly to him as quick pitter patters run into their room. “Well, hi there.” She chuckles as he chatters to her excitedly. Nuzzling her like he always does when he first greets her.

“You know… I think they like this routine I’ve started of playing for them each night after dinner.” Luna smirks in amusement as the bird promptly jumps down and races to her chair.

“Hmm… what gave you that idea?” Lexa chuckles as the bird is now dancing around Luna’s chair excitedly.

“Oh… just a feeling…” Luna casually sighs, as she sneaks a carrot down to him to pacify the bird a bit longer.

“Entertaining though…” Clarke chuckles as he squawks when he is done and earns another.

“He is going to make you carry some over to Baunmeizen, now too.” Nann warns with a smirk. Lexa chuckles at the bird who grins happily at his family.

“Oh alright. Let’s go.” Luna chuckles. Right on cue he chatters to her and points to the table again. Running back to the table and back to Luna repeatedly.

“Told you.” Nann grins triumphantly.

“I know… he’s just so cute when he does that. I can’t help it.” Luna smirks at the elder who chortles. Luna must SHOW him she picked the same looking food as he got before placing them in her palm. ONLY THEN, does she get the chirp of approval as he makes a beeline to the door dancing excitedly in anticipation. They hear the skaigonakru chortle as the bird bursts out of the room with Luna in tow behind him. No doubt showing her the door where she lives, just in case she forgot. It is where the magical instrument lives, and apparently they have figured this out. First, we get the Luna at the table, then the fancy thing that makes the pretty noise in her room. Only then can we get the dancing in our room.

Back in Hedas quarters, Clarke grins at Luna who has now left to go play for the two lovebirds in their room. Nann rises shortly thereafter to go watch them dance. Which leaves just the two of them.

“Oh good… now that they are gone. Come get naked with me!” Clarke grins excitedly. Quite literally dancing in her seat at just how perfectly this all played out.

“Subtle…” Lexa cackles, rolling her eyes.

“Just like your ass.” Clarke grins smugly as she drags her chortling wife to their bathroom. Slapping a clothed ass cheek playfully just to cause that squeak of surprise from the tan mouth. They take turns undressing one another for their bath. Although, one is MUCH more careful in this endeavor than the other. Simply in attempts to avoid any paint transference from occurring. Clarke gets in first thanks to spotting bath toys hidden amid the bubbles inside the tub. Dancing naked over to the tub and leaping in like a goufa as Lexa snorts in laughter behind her. Marrying this woman almost ENSURED Lexa to never have a dull moment in her life EVER again. Not if that blonde playing in the bubbles with that pirate ship has ANYTHING to do with it. Smirking at her making fake battle noises as she slowly begins to climb in the hot bubble water.

“Here you are, Captain bubble butt!” Clarke grins slyly as she sails the pirate ship over to Lexa. The brunette throws her head back and laughs at her absurdity. Shaking her head as she finds the mermaids amid the bubbles near her.

“We are at your service, Princess sparkle-tits.” Lexa quips right back smugly producing a loud cackle from Clarke. All the mermaid swimming the blonde does helps to gradually wash away the paint speckles before she scrubs them off. Well… at least this is what Lexa keeps telling herself as they play FAR longer than they should have. Too immersed inside their own little world of play together, where mermaids and pirates are united together to fight against the evil rubber ducky, Sir Quacks-a lot. Echoes of laughter ring out from their bathroom for sometime as the two have fun with one another. It is moments like this that most who have known Lexa for sometime would never recognize her. The brunette herself would admit it had been quite awhile since she did something like this. Really let herself play again. All that stopped after her Nomi was assassinated. That was the day her world stopped, right along with her childhood. Her innocence and how she once thought of her world around her had joined her Nomi in that funeral pyre she wished she’d never witnessed. Clarke changed all of this somehow. So quickly and effortless it was unfathomable to contemplate. Her childlike self was so close to the surface it beckoned to the long-buried child inside of Lexa too. It was Clarke that made her a better Nomon to Elisae, and all her natblida. Gradually healing her of the lies Titus weighed her down with for most of her life. Patiently finding the numerous rocks of her guilt and shame. Some were mere pebbles and only really provided an annoyance. But others, they were as big as boulders and took some time to figure out how to move. What stunned Lexa the most was how healing Clarke as a Rattop, somehow helped her to heal as well. It was something she hadn’t anticipated in the slightest. Logically it didn’t make sense to her why or even HOW this seemed to occur. She just knew that it did. And when something like that burdened you for as long as it did for Lexa. You find yourself simply being happy it was no longer there to cause such discomfort anymore.

Somehow, by sheer dumb luck, Lexa is able to scrub Clarke clean between battles. Each speckle scrubbed off and tangle worked through gently. Yes, it takes a couple tries before this is achieved since they must stop to play a couple times. But it does eventually get done where Clarke then announces it is Lexa’s turn. Washing the long brown locks between mermaid swims and bubble battles. It honestly, might just be their longest bath yet. Only the cold temperature and chattering teeth spur both to climb out. Drying off by the fire and rubbing lotion all over skin so they can pull on their fluffy robes. Hair oil is applied and combs are then worked through tangles in each head of hair.

Still in her robe, Clarke wanders to their closet to find Paulie’s little pajamas to put on him. This is when she notices Paulie has NOTHING to wear but pajamas and vocalizes such tragedy to her wife. Not surprisingly, found sitting at her desk with a red quill in hand. Though all this achieves is a snort of laughter, from her wife’s direction. Therefore, Clarke decided to rectify this herself. Pulling her sketchbook and some supplies to their bed to get to work. She decides upon a little pauna sized Wanheda outfit for Paulie to wear one day. Okay… so she is still attempting to work out exactly HOW she is going to talk Nann and Agnus into making this. But it was worth a shot because this thing is fucking adorable. Even comes with its own little mini bow and arrows. A foam sword hangs at its hip too like hers as well.

Clarke is now in the middle of the ‘Heda Lexa’ racoon outfit. Though she can’t remember the specific details for his outfit. So, she stands and scoots off the bed to ask her wife. Smirking when she LITERALLY finds her in the EXACT same fucking spot. The woman HAD NOT MOVED since she left her last and that pale face QUICKLY transforms into a sly grin. Stealthily, Clarke moves to the floor and sneaks in closer. Stopping just short of the desk chair as she contemplates how to slide in there without Lexa knowing. Shrugging her shoulders, Clarke decides to just wing it. Covertly sliding in best she can as she hears a huff of laughter above her. Clarke smirks and knows this means she needs to move quickly.

It’s the bump of the chair leg… that and the fact Lexa wasn’t deaf that signaled what her wife was up to. Anytime that blonde SUDDENLY goes STARK silent, it meant she was up to something. Still correcting the spelling of a few words and adding commas when needed in sentences.

“Clarke… what are you… Ohhhh…” Lexa begins to mutter only to be caught by surprise by her wife running a tongue through her exposed folds. It causes her quill to stop MID-CORRECTION and produce an ink blot where it stays. Suddenly Lexa becomes aware of the fact she is still butt naked in her robe as she edited these papers. All but considered a rookie mistake with her wife nearby. Especially since said wife is currently using this little factoid to her FULL advantage. Pale hands running up the outside of her naked thighs under the robe smugly. Head fixed between her wife’s legs as gasps are heard above her. “Clarke… I was…. Jookkkk….” Lexa attempts to chastise only for it to come across in a faint whimper of pleasure. This is when Lexa has the presence of mind to put DOWN the red pen in efforts to NOT ruin anymore of this poor teen’s paper. The moment those pale hands find her two ass cheeks behind her, Lexa feels the robe fall off her legs completely. Revealing her tan skin from the waist down freely to her quite happy wife down there. Eagerly running her hands all over it possessively as she continues to work her wife over. Lexa is left white knuckling the desk as her hips begin to rock on their own accord. Eyes snapping shut as she DESPERATELY bites her bottom lip to stay quiet.

_ ‘Who does this savory dripping cunt belong to Lexa? _ ’ Clarke taunts sucking that much harder and rolling her tongue over the tip of her wife’s clit.

‘ _ Y… yu…. Hod… hodnes…’ _ Lexa shrills back helplessly rolling her hips into her wife’s face. Blushing fervently the second those words are confessed to her wife.

_ ‘That’s right. And who gets to taste and suck on this hot little clit here?’ _ Clarke presses smugly grinning into her wife’s folds.

_ ‘Y… YU HOD… HODNES!!’ _ Lexa shrieks back as her head falls back a deeper shade of red and her jaw drops open. Clarke feels the little tremors begin in her wife’s thighs first and then the muscles begin to flex under her hands. A pale hand reaches up and unties the closed robe while Lexa is far too pleasured to care. Revealing all that naked tan skin and most importantly those DELIGHTFULLY flexed abs.

_ ‘You think I didn’t know what you are grading over here butt naked like this?’ _ Clarke growls possessively as she shoves her tongue into her wife’s core. Fucking her deeply as Lexa screams out Clarke’s name to the heavens above them.  _ ‘Those little horny assholes are lucky I don’t INSIST to fuck you ONTOP of EVERY SINGLE ONE of their damn papers just on principle.’ _ Clarke snarls, pulling her tongue out and slamming it back in as Lexa keens beautifully for her. Scooping out the delicious reward eagerly as her wife shrills above her piercingly. Riding her face as she sails over that orgasmic cliff gorgeously. Of course, the blonde ENSURES to clean up her hot wife since she is down here. It is ONLY polite after all. Wasn’t her fault if it ACCIDENTLY pulls another orgasm from Lexa in the process. Nope. Not one bit. The paper gets left at Lexa’s desk as Clarke sweetly carries her limp panting wife to their bed. Head tucked into Clarke’s shoulder as her pale hands rub those naked ass cheeks under the robe. Finding herself not even the slightest bit disappointed that Lexa’s robe doesn’t even make it to the bed with them. Falling off the tan shoulders midway through the trip. Crawling with her wife onto their soft bed she pulls the curtain closed around them. Those tan fingers shakily pull at Clarke’s robe as the blonde grins. Nodding and shaking off her robe so skin on skin can occur. Lexa is still fixed onto her like glue. Scooted all the way over and hiding into Clarke’s shoulder. Legs entwined with Clarke’s as a happy sigh escapes from Lexa’ mouth at the feeling. Clarke smiles and kisses her wife’s temple as she rubs her favorite naked ass cheeks. Pinching and slapping them every now and then to earn a chuckle or gasp. Suddenly a door slams open and in march boots into their private quarters. Both heads snap up as Lexa flops over to watch the mirrors before both turn to smirk at one another. The green eyes give the blue a dramatic eye roll. The blue dances back in amusement to their counterpart.

“RINTA! Seriously?” Lexa screeches frantically as hands begin to pull at the curtains. Moving to cover herself and Clarke but is mortified to find her robe DID NOT MAKE IT INTO THE BED WITH THEM. Looking at her wife absolutely panic stricken and unhelpfully getting back a smug look in reply.

“What? Are you like naked or something?” Rinta asks, frowning.

“Well… we are married…” Clarke smirks, earning a slap from Lexa, who is currently attempting to cover them both with Clarke’s robe and a couple furs.

“EWWW… You like… finished right… keryons… that is the last thing I want to know… Lexa sex noises… oh gag…” Rinta mutters in disgust as Clarke chuckles at her face in the mirrors above them. Seeming to have FOUND Lexa’s robe now on the floor and the toppled desk chair as well. It wouldn’t take a genius.

“I mean… you’d know if we weren’t finished. Just saying…” Clarke grins slyly as Rinta SLAPS her hands over her ears and screeches ABOUT as loudly as Lexa currently is.

“OH MY GOD… I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!!! NOT NOW!!! NOT EVER!!” Rinta screams horrified. This… this right here is what stops Lexa in her screeching at Clarke to look up. Hearing that level of horror fall out the mouth of someone she considers a little sister. Simply to glance at Rinta’s beat red face in the mirrors deviously with Clarke.

“I mean… I am kinda surprised you haven’t. I was led to believe the entire tower had heard us by now.” Lexa drawls not taking her eyes off the mirrors for a second as Rinta screams piercingly. It has Lexa and Clarke rolling at the woman who has now resorted to singing the trikru letter song at the top of her lungs to drown them out. Turning to sprint out of the room before the two can say anything else that will make her vomit. The second Rinta figures out she must let go of her ears to open the door. Lexa gives an obviously fake wonton cry that has Clarke cackling so damn loud. Rinta looks like she is gonna pass out as she all but BOLTS out of that room. They are clutching each other crying tears of laughter as they hear the ruckus of her attempting to get out of the throne room.

“Keryons… that is fun!” Lexa cackles out loud.

“Told you.” Clarke grins back.

“I am so sorry I doubted you.” Lexa chortles louder. That is when her eyes find the sketchbook and pulls it over to them. “And what is this?” Lexa smirks looking over at her wife.

“Mine is on the page before that.” Clarke smiles excitedly as the brunette chuckles. Turning the page and CACKLING loudly at what she finds. A perfect sketch of Paulie the Pauna in an exact mini replica of Clarke’s Wanheda outfit. Fully colored and everything as her wife eagerly rattles off all the little details, she added in. The symbols… with the pauna outline head behind it. Which turns into Clarke pulling over the supplies and asking her wife the questions about her outfit she had been meaning to ask this whole time. Just… momentarily got distracted with the prospect of her naked wife over at the desk. Just a small detour. No biggie. Lexa can’t remember laughing so hard in her life than watching her wife draw an exact mini replica of her Heda outfit on her childhood stuffed animal. Double foam swords at its back and everything it has her rolling. Even the mock red sash over the shoulder and a little Heda coat. The symbols between their eyebrows are also there… OF COURSE. Which just happens to be exactly how the two spend the rest of their evening together. Lexa reads where they left off in the wizard school stories as Clarke sketches her mini Heda outfit on Rascal. Both butt naked under the furs cuddling close, skin on skin the entire time.

When Komfoni comes back in after being with the two little love birds, she is all but accosted by a naked blonde ball of excitement. Dancing around her explaining her sketch in full detail as the elder just blinks and attempts to interpret the ‘crazy’ out of her sentences. It is only when Lexa comes out wrapped in Clarke’s robe and hands Komfoni the sketchbook that it starts making sense. Chortling boisterously at the foam swords in EXACT position as they are on each girl. What really does her in is the perfectly sketched symbols with the gorilla head in the background.

“Yea… I wasn’t sure if people would get offended, I put their deeply held religousy… culturey… symbol thing on a stuffed animal… so I put a pauna head behind it just in case.” Clarke explains with a smile.

“Oh yes, that pauna head fixes everything.” Komfoni snorts in laughter which just sets off Lexa again.

“Oh good!!” Clarke sighs gratefully as the girl visibly relaxes. Only turning up a notch on the cackles of laughter between the two. Thanks to a certain blonde’s level of excitement, the elder insists they both get smoothies now. This announcement is what sets off a certain hysterical chain of events much to the elder’s amusement. Both Clarke and Lexa know fair well by now they need to wear pajamas to get said smoothie. It was Nann’s rule each time they did this and since they were getting a smoothie. Neither argued… ever, once she said that magic word. So, the minute it comes off her lips, the blonde sends both arms skyward.

“ALREADY NAKED!” Clarke roars victoriously. Right as the blonde attempts to shoot past them towards their closet, Lexa grabs her arm. Using her free arm to shed Clarke’s robe as they fight and wrestle each other butt naked back to the closet.

Meanwhile, In Luna’s room, Frela is about sent through the ceiling when the child RANDOMLY fucking screams excitedly out of fucking nowhere. One minute quietly looking after her glow fish. The next she is shrieking loudly. The elder is left holding her chest and looking at the weird thing wide eyed as a blur runs past her to her own closet. Ripping off clothes as she goes that has Frela rolling her eyes.

“CLOTHES GO IN THE DIRTY CLOTHES BASKET!” Frela screams as the shriek grows louder again. Child is dancing butt naked as she waves her arms over head. Recollecting the clothes and heading right back to the closet as the elder looks at her amused. Clothes now waving erratically over her head as she goes.

Nann makes three bedtime smoothies, just like always. She knows FAIR well Luna smells this a fucking mile away. And that was IF the girl just HAPPENED not to hear her announcement to the other two yard-apes. Either way, that weird ass child would run through walls to find this shit by now. Finishing making the drinks, Komfoni strides out and calls over her shoulder to the two still wrestling in the closet.

“By time I get back giving Luna her smoothie I want to see both your little butts in your OWN, MATCHING pajamas, tucked nicely in your bed, with the book we are reading tonight all ready to go for me.” It is the sudden silence from that direction that causes the smirk on the old face. That and the sudden frantic movement that quickly sounds right after she finishes her instruction. Walking out and past the chortling skaigonakru who were placing bets that was what all the cheering was about.

“Oh good. I was worried the child finally lost it.” Frela hums, casually turning the page in her book. Nann grins and looks over at the slightly psychotic looking Luna sitting in her bed neatly waiting for her… practically vibrating in excitement over there. “I don’t know how you did it. But she about made me piss myself when she celebrated.” Frela mutters as Nann cackles in amusement.

“I swear they smell these within a certain mile radius at this point… don’t even get me started on them being able to hear JUST that word. None of the other vital shit we say. JUST that one.” Nann responds right back just as frustratedly, rolling her eyes. Frela chuckles in amusement to hearing this and nods. “She was down in the orphanage once… I kid you not Frela… about scared the daylights out of those toddlers.” She huffs as she hands the smoothie to the dancing lunatic in the bed.

“And will the other two hunt you down if you don’t come back with theirs?” Frela asks with a smirk.

“Ahh… I am giving my two wild hooligans time to get dressed and get in bed like I told them to. Instead of wrestling each other on the closet floor to thwart the other in attempts to get dressed first.” Nann mutters, rolling her eyes dramatically as Frela chortles.

“Oh good… so they are collectively crazy… that’s a relief.” Frela teases.

“Mmm… is it though?” Komfoni smirks as her friend chortles loudly.

“Good point… Alright, I see you. I will read your story until you fall asleep.” Frela hums, rising and walking to the other room to find the book of choice. Stopping the frantic waving from the weird ass child in bed still sipping excitedly. Nann smirks as she heads back out to her own weirdos in there. Cackling when she finds them both in bed tucked in fairly similarly to Luna. Bed curtains thrust wide open so the weird ass blonde drooling on herself can watch for Komfoni to come back. While the other is patiently waiting while reading a paper in her lap with a red quill.

“SHE’S BACK!!!” Clarke cheers shrilly, throwing her hands up excitedly.

“Really? I had NO idea.” Lexa smirks setting her paper on her nightstand with the red quill and rolling her eyes at Nann. “Any longer and I was sending her to find you.” She mutters as Nann chuckles to this.

“Was giving you two time to actually get dressed instead of wrestling each other to whom could get there first.” Nann informs her.

“IT WAS ME!! I WAS FIRST!” Clarke screeches elatedly bouncing in place.

“LIAR! IT WAS ME!” Lexa screams right back.

“You didn’t have pants on the entire time so you are disqualified!” Clarke voices smugly.

“BECAUSE YOU KEPT PANTSING ME!” Lexa huffs in frustration.

“Details… Details…” Clarke shrugs, earning a slap. Nann just stands there the entire time looking from one weirdo to the next and shakes her head.

“Its baffling people consider you two adults…. You know that?” Komfoni mutters wide eyed as she walks the smoothies over to them. Lexa glares at her offendedly but takes her smoothie. The blonde on the other hand gasps loudly and declares.

“I KNOW!!! RIGHT?!!”

Without even missing a beat as Nann hands her smoothie over. It has the elder cackling and Lexa smirking at her wife in amusement as she gulps the drink down. The elder smirks and moves the sketchbook and supplies neatly on Clarke’s bedside table. Crawling up and sitting between the two yard-apes so they will quit batting at each other like freaking goufa. She gets handed the current series of the wizard school by her yongon. Still sipping her drink and glaring at her wife over there who is doing the EXACT same thing. Nann rolls her old eyes and opens the book to the book mark. Beginning to scan over things and hums in recognition. Reading animatedly as the blonde loves. The two make through the next two chapters before snores begin to sound off from both mouths. The elder smiles and gently works her way off the bed. Tucking each girl in tenderly and replacing the book on the bookshelf. On her way back she blows out candles and closes the bed curtains around the Heda bed. In this process Amma quietly opens the door to hand off Raven and smiles at the sight. Silently closing the door behind her Nann smiles as she takes the sleeping bundle to strap onto her chest. When Nann is in Polis, Raven… or Ryatt… spends most of the time with the elder. They did a healthy mix of nursing and Nann’s special concoctions. Usually involving Amma’s breast milk, numerous herbs, and other vital ingredients blended together. Mostly, fruits or vegetables that had the much-needed vitamins and minerals she knew the little thing lacked for so long. Right along with Nyko’s special herbs mixed in, of course. This they found helped ensure the child was getting all the nutrients they knew she so desperately needed. While also allowing her to nurse like the strikon seemed to crave. Undoubtedly it never failed to help calm the child significantly. Whether it was the snuggles or the milk, neither knew for sure. They just understood it seemed to help and they both knew fair well the numerous benefits of breastfeeding. So, they happily let her continue as long as the girl wanted to.

Amma and Nann spent so much time throughout the day together or through transferring the bundle back and forth the skaigonakru got quite used to the girl. Always asking Amma how the strikon’s back seems to be doing and if she noticed any healing yet. Amma dutifully keeps them up to date, as does Nann. Explaining how her back muscles seemed less tense during her lotion massage that morning. Or they simply mention something about those stretches they do each day, per discretion of Clarke. It was all thanks to the blonde’s discovery of an old medical text in the archives when she was with Lexa. Though the blonde had it all practically memorized already, she summarized most of it to Amma. Showing her the stretches and what they helped and why on each page of the text. On their trip to Floukru, Amma had the time to read the text herself during nap times holding Taeya and Xander. It was all very intriguing and she couldn’t help but get immersed in the skaikru medical knowledge. Especially knowing how much it will help Raven and all her other yongons in the future. Therefore, it isn’t a surprise to Komfoni that Amma is still holding that medical text with that large section inside on spinal cord medicine and rehabilitation techniques.

“And how on earth did you ever swing this miracle?” Amma whispers with a smirk. Nann doesn’t say a word, just holds up two empty smoothie cups smugly. “Mmm… Should’ve known.” The fisa quietly chuckles, swaying with Ryatt in her arms while Komfoni finishes blowing out the rest of the candles and pulling the bed curtains closed. Following her silently to the elder’s quarters to transfer the strikon and hand over the new supply of breast milk for Raven’s feeds in the middle of the night.

“Oh good! I was getting low!” Nann hums, taking them to her cold storage in her closet.

“Not surprised. She managed to out nurse Xander tonight. I didn’t even think that was possible.” Amma smirks as Komfoni turns chortling in amusement.

“That’s our little champion eater!” The elder praises tenderly rubbing the little cheek steadily beginning to chub out a bit. Both remembered how long it took Clarke to catch up to her weight as a strikon very well. Neither are concerned and know this is fairly normal for a skaikru… well as far as they know of. Plus, Raven is a bit different, much smaller, and malnourished so it will without a doubt take quite a bit longer. Even with all the extra herbs and Nyko’s secret weapons Ryatt was getting.

“Seriously though… do you just give them smoothies and come back for it later when they are asleep?” Amma whispers curiously as Nann grins at her smugly.

“Oh… we offer the SPECIAL night-time treat when those two are acting like yard-apes and I know they are FAR too wound up to sleep. So, I help… with herbs... strategically laced in chocolate.” The elder grins slyly as Amma cackles. “I purposely use it to get them to put on pajamas too. They don’t even question it now they are so excited for the smoothies!” She whispers excitedly as Amma snorts in amusement. “I also pair it with a book and read them to sleep. That way I know they are staying asleep in that bed until I wake them up in the morning.” She smirks triumphantly as Amma hums.

“Okay… I might just use that.” Amma mutters with wide eyes.

“Mmmmhmm… You are welcome.” Nann winks. Going on to show the fisa the newest formula for Raven’s night time feeding so far. Premixing them for an easier late-night feeding and storing them in the cool box for later. Chatting and catching up as Amma sways with Raven in Nann’s room while the elder changes for bed. Both catch the little grin when Nann transfers tiny Raven to her chest. Both know she is steadily starting to bond with them almost as much as they are with her. Amma slips back down to the orphanage to finally get some sleep. Leaving Nann to fall asleep with the tiny bed invader in there.

~~~

Both Hedas wake up to a tiny snuggler that next morning. Wedged perfectly between them and curled up into Lexa perfectly. Holding her favored corner of that beloved blankey up to Lexa’s chest as she suckles away in her sleep. The rest of the blankey is covering her tiny body, as well as her Nomons furs she wiggled underneath. The sight is still one of Clarke’s favorites to wake up to bar none. The little baby cuddled between them happily in her sleep. It still makes her chuckle that the kid needed her hand to sleep. She doesn’t even feel it anymore. It is like she thinks Clarke might fly away if she isn’t hanging on to her while she sleeps.

An hour and a half later, several potty trips and two cups of tea later, we find them in the same spot. Snuggled together with a little imp suckling her Nomon Heda while both her Nomons drink their tea. No one is saying a word… well… verbally that is. Mentally the two Hedas are chatting away about informing a certain little strikon about their upcoming tour trip to broadleaf.

“You know what is coming up, my little rose?” Lexa hums soothing down to the toddler.

“Beckfast!” Elisae chirps. Clarke grins down at that kid. God, she couldn’t adore this child more if she freaking tried. She is certain at this point. Nann cackles in amusement as she sits in her rocking chair by the fire. Currently rocking Raven softly as she feeds the bundle her breakfast. Child wasn’t patient for food worth joken skrish (fucking shit). It was rule number one with this strikon they’d learned thus far. First came the wiggling, then the tummy rumbled. And keryons… if you did not have that bottle ready by time that tummy rumbled. Child about lost her mind, Nann swore it several times over by now. At this point Nann and Amma joked they aren’t really sure how much the child is now working with up there with HOW many times she’s done that now.

“Yes… we will have breakfast.” Lexa chortles in amusement.

“Goods. I wike beckfast!” Elisae sighs happily earning another snort from Nann and Clarke now too.

“Me too!” Clarke chuckles, kissing her little forehead.

“There is ALSO another clan trip coming up.” Lexa informs the little girl who all but freezes in her suckling. Both Hedas watch her carefully as she quietly sits there between them. That tiny head is whirling in a buzz with activity at this notification. Elisae really liked going with her Nomons on the last trip. But she knows far better now not to ask again for it. You never ask for things. The mean man said that was rude. But the toddler doesn’t want her Nomons to go away from her again. Confused on what to do the strikon sits attempting not to pout and losing spectacularly. Lip beginning to jut out and tremble as her eyes well up.

“Oh… baby girl!” Lexa coos the second she sees that lip. Pulling the toddler to her quickly, which just causes the strikon to then burst into tears. Just like ANY toddler does when Mom comforts them. It is inevitable and that little girl curls perfectly into Lexa for comfort as Clarke scoots closer to them. Rubbing the little back and wiping tears away.

“Hey, sugar bear. What’s wrong? Can you tell me?” Clarke asks sweetly, kissing tears away.

“I… no wa… wanted yo… yous go bye-bye!” Elisae hiccups out.

“Oh sweet heart, you get to come with us if you want to. Remember? It is your choice to come or stay here in Polis with your Amma and Taeya and ALL your sibs. You ALWAYS get to choose!” Lexa soothes out immediately.

“Dh… Dhis ones to… toos?” Elisae hiccups as Clarke smiles and nods still kissing those tears away.

“This one too.” Clarke smiles reassuringly.

“Yep, every SINGLE one we go on from now on. You, my sweet little rose, will get to decide if you want to go with your Nomons or if you want to stay here. YOU ALWAYS will have a choice from now on!” Lexa ensures stealing kisses.

“Pwomises?” Elisae asks Lexa with those big BROWN eyes she adores.

“I promise.” Lexa nods.

“Yep. You are stuck with us now, strikon. Both of your Nomons AND your Nontus, your Komfoni, Nomi Amma and Noni Fee-fee. Plus, EVERY SINGLE ONE of those maidens and your sibs downstairs. We are like one HUGE family you can’t get rid of.” Clarke grins as Lexa chortles to this sweet yet humorous declaration.

“That is VERY true, ai strikashbluma.” Nann hums rising from her chair with an empty bottle. She sets it on the table and smiles at the toddler snuggled with tear stained cheeks with her yongon. “And I do believe I have something that JUST might cheer you up.” The elder smirks.

“Yous dos?” Elisae chirps, sitting up excitedly in Lexa’s arms. Nann grins and nods while unwrapping Raven’s blanket. Not saying a word as she turns and pulls both of Ryatt’s leg’s back in one quick motion with her hand. The fart that erupts out of that strikon has got to be one for the record books. It sends Elisae into instant hysterics and Clarke vicariously watching the toddler go into hysterics. That and her wife attempt not to gag and panic with Elisae now FINALLY happy.

“My job here is done.” Komfoni grins triumphantly as her yongon glares daggers at her behind Elisae’s head. The attitude only makes Nann that much more amused as she goes to change Raven before the brunette over there starts throwing things at her.

“DIDS YOUS HEAWES THAT’S!” Elisae gasps tugging at Clarke's pajamas excitedly. She’d learned by now to all but give up on Lexa finding this funny. NOPE. This was Nomon Wanheda funny zone right here.

“I think her butt just exploded. What do you think?” Clarke chuckles as the toddler about falls over again hearing this.

“Hers butts espwoded!!” Elisae squeals in laughter rolling on the bed between them. Clarke finally succeeds in making her wife smirk when she begins to tickle, and pulls up Elisae’s pajama top to blow raspberries on the bare little tummy. Knowing that this sound of her blowing on the little tummy mimics that of a fart which just ejects more wild giggling. Even Lexa herself can’t help but smirk and FINALLY chuckle at the infectious laughter.

_ ‘God, I love having a kid. I can’t wait to see what she does when she finally hears a horse rip a fart!’  _ Clarke thinks excitedly to her wife who cackles that much louder to this. The elder definitely gets a kick out of the two when she comes back in with Raven. She could hear them cackling from in her bathroom where she’d changed the tyke.

“Komfoni is yous acomings wif us on dha horseys?” Elisae asks excitedly, bouncing on the bed now that Clarke has THOROUGHLY riled her up.

“Oh, that is the best part, my little rose.” Lexa grins as Elisae whirls around. “Guess whose clan we are visiting this time?” She asks with a huge grin.

“Whose’ds? Elisae chirps crawling over to her and sitting in her lap.

“Rinta’s.” Lexa grins widely as the toddler gasps with wide eyes. “And Erik is coming with us. So, it will be Rinta, Erik, me and your Nomon Wanheda going to visit their family.” Lexa informs the little one who cheers hearing this.

“My’s Ewik accomin’s?!” Elisae shrills so high pitched it has Clarke’s left eye twitching a bit and Nann cackling almost immediately. Not to mention the bundle in her lap white knuckles her shirt and jumps about a foot. Instantly beginning to whimper and that lip poke out. “Ohs nos… I ascared dha babies… I sowy babies!” Elisae singsongs as Nann stands and begins to sway the imp in her arms over to Clarke. Now crying her head off as Clarke smirks at the toddler watching Komfoni’s every move.

“Quick fix please, ma’am.” Nann smirks as Clarke chortles and sets her tea down. Holding her hands out to lay Raven on her chest. The crying stops INSTANTLY the moment that girl is laid on Clarke. It has Lexa and Nann smirking at them knowingly while a ball of tiny energy quickly crawls right over to Clarke to stare dreamily at the little girl’s face.

“I sowy I ascared yous, Wy-wy’es.” Elisae coos, kissing Raven’s cheeks just as Clarke did for her a moment ago. It has Lexa grinning at the similarity the toddler so quickly picked up from her wife. A very minuscule smile shows on the corner of the little strikon’s mouth that has Elisae gasping elatedly.

“She’s asmiled at mes!” Elisae whisper yells, attempting to not scare her again.

“She did?” Lexa asks just as excitedly which QUICKLY changes that tiny face to a scowl.

“Oh… she no wiked yous voices Nomon.” Elisae mutters with wide eyes. Clarke is laughing before she can help it, holding Raven close to her chest and cackling in amusement.

_ ‘Fuck… she hate you through a coma, Lex. You got some SERIOUS work to do.’ _ Clarke cackles to her wife. Even Nann is chortling at that face. This kid had some character, that is for sure. Most, oh I don’t know. SLEEP during their rest periods. NOT this one. She is QUITE animated even while snoring.

“It’s oh-tays wy-wy’ies. Hers niced! I pwomiseds!” Elisae whispers to Raven that has the little subtle smile back.

“She wiked mes!” Elisae whispers excitedly to Clarke.

“It seems she does!” Clarke chuckles smirking at Nann.

“Cans I twy holded hers. I be EXTWAS gentles!” Elisae asks hopefully. Usually she gets told she is too little but her Nomons usually let her try things even when she is still little. So, she is hopeful, they will find out a way for her to try this too.

“Why don’t you crawl into my lap and hold her with me. That way she can still smell I am here and will be happy? It will be like a double snuggle.” Clarke suggests as the toddler nods excitedly. Nann momentarily picks up the bundle who is NOT at all excited at leaving Clarke quite yet. Lip jutted out as Lexa snickers and Nann rolls her eyes.

“Oh, you are going right back, calm down.” Nann soothes, with a playful smirk. The toddler does EXACTLY as told and crawls in Clarke’s lap. Holding out her arms JUST as Clarke tells her and even gets a couple pillows by her arms too. Every so carefully she lays the bundle on Elisae, leaning back into Clarke. It is the blonde who is ACTUALLY holding Raven while holding Elisae’s hands. But that toddler is beaming proudly the SECOND that little thing is put in her arms.

“Nomons wooks! I dos it!” Elisae whispers excitedly.

“I see! You are doing so good!” Lexa assures grinning. When they situate it just right, Raven’s head is on Clarke’s chest and her tiny body on Elisae. Yet that little toddler is BEAMING proudly as Nann chuckles at her. She sits STONE still the entire half hour Raven snuggles there. Maidens are smirking and coming over to gush over the two sweetly. It has Lexa and Clarke chortling at how much attention both INSTANTLY get when word spreads. Luna even runs in half dressed and smirks holding her heart.

“Oh Keryons… I can’t… cute hold cute is like… far too cute for me to take… ooophh… my heart… I think it exploded...” Luna rambles as she grins at the sight in a hazed stupor. Walking right over to Lexa and laying promptly on top of her all kinds of overwhelmed. It has Lexa cackling at her bigganatblidasis as she just dreamily watches the two.

“Really? You could not wait the two seconds it took for me to put on a robe, child? And where did your pants go? You literally just had them on.” Frela huffs as Nann snorts in amusement and rolls her eyes.

“La-La! Wook! I holden’ a babies!” Elisae whispers proudly REALLY making sure not to move too much.

“Ohhh my goodness! I sees!” Frela gushes immediately with a huge grin as she walks over. “Is she really sweet like you?” The elder hums walking beside Nann who grins.

“Yeas… she wikes to snuggles toos!” Elisae nods. “Ands Nomons Wanheda’s helpen’s mes.” She adds just in case the elder hadn’t seen this. Though Clarke grins proudly up at both like the girl just told them she won the Nobel Peace Prize. Setting of Lexa and Luna over there in the process. Luna gets a fur thrown over her pants-less butt as she STILL lays half on top of Lexa like she isn’t even there. Since now half the skaigonakru have come in to peek after hearing FAR too many people gush of how cute of a sight that was. The best one by far is Amma, who comes TEARING into the room like a bat outta hell. All eyes look up amused at the woman who looks to have THROWN Fei’s robe on and ran straight up when she heard. Zero slippers. Bare feet and all. Nann smirks at the fisa as she comes over quietly.

“Nomi’s I holden’ a babies! I not too wittles! Sees! Nomon Wanheeda helpen’ mes! I bid dirl!” Elisae beams so damn proud it about melts the entire room.

“Look at you my sweet big girl! Are you loving on our little sleepy one extra good?” Amma hums as she kneels beside the too.

“Uhh-huhs. I gotted esciteds and ascawed hers a wittle bits. So, I had to say sowies and kissed hers to make it all bettahs. But she asmiled at mes. So, we snuggling nows!” Elisae rants to Amma full tilt and it has the entire room chortling.

“Oh, no. you scared her?” Amma asks, totally tuned into this mini person of hers.

“Yeas… caused Nomons tells mes I’s goings wif Enta and my Ewik. And I gotted a wittle esciteds.” Elisae nods. It’s Clarke’s wide eyes of memory nodding that really sells it. Amma smirks knowingly as Nann and Frela chortle.

“About jumped out of my arms…” Komfoni relays chuckling quietly.

“Yeahs… an… an… Ands She astarted cwyings. So, I saids sowies and kissed hers and it mades it ALLLLLLL bettahs caused she smiles at mes!” Elisae nods assuredly.

“She smiled at you?” Amma gasps in wonder totally playing right into this toddler easily.

“Uh-huhs! And she no wiked Nomon Heda voiced.” Elisae tells Amma dutifully.

“She doesn’t huh?” Amma chuckles looking over at Lexa who is currently rolling her eyes at a cackling Luna.

“Nuh-uh! She does dis!” Elisae tells Amma doing a little scowl that has Luna snorting loudly into a pillow.

“Well that is good to know.” Amma voices with her own stifled laughter.

“Very.” Nann smirks in amusement, sending Clarke into quiet snickers of stifled laughter.

“Can we skip training today to watch the cuteness?” Luna asks grinning at the two still happily snuggling one another.

“I have to pack four hooligans with Frela and my girls. So absolutely.” Nann hums with a shrug and a nod. Luna was by far NOT expecting that answer… like AT ALL. Hopping up and doing a victory dance of utmost excitement as Lexa cackles behind her.

“Wait… why isn’t she wearing pants?” Amma deadpans curiously.

“Who the keryons knows.” Frela huffs throwing her hands up.

“Huh… well… does this mean you want me to break it to Rinta finally?” Amma questions curiously. INSTANTLY four resound NO’s right back that has the fisa chortling.

“I would like to pack without the annoying hover bee, thank you very much. I am letting those two tell her when I finish. Then you can sedate her until they leave tomorrow for all I care.” Nann mutters as Amma chortles in agreement. Nodding while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes at this declaration over there. 

~~~

The group is quite amused that the toddler INSISTS to sit RIGHT there with Clarke to eat her breakfast… as does Luna… much to Clarke’s amusement. This means that first off… Lexa gets to hold the magic milk smoothie up to the toddler’s mouth occasionally. Although, she did discover that forfeiting a piece of her toast does hold the toddler off longer.. Luna is eating still half laying on Lexa and currently attempting to steal her bacon off her breakfast plate. Hands are routinely slapped away right on cue each time though. Leaving Luna wondering if Lexa grows extra freaking arms at will since she was fairly sure both were busy. Clarke, on the other hand, is eating over Elisae and Raven’s head smirking down at the weird family of hers. Lexa feeds Elisae, who opens her mouth and squawks for more smoothie every couple of seconds. Luna and Lexa keep play fighting as they attempt to steal food off plates at the exact same time. It's hysterical and amusing to watch to say the least. When Clarke is able to finish her breakfast before Lexa does… unsurprisingly… she takes over smoothie holding duty. So that Lexa can focus on eating and most importantly, guarding her plate from Luna.

While the little family finishes eating, Nann and the maidens are busy packing everyone up in the Hedas closet. Running through laundry of necessary items and laying out things to pack up for all four leaving tomorrow. They notify teams of horses, skaigonakru and ready baggage to take. All form the central office of the Hedas top floor closet like an organized machine. Maidens run down to bring up clothes for Eryk and for Rinta as well. Amma is downstairs feeding her crew and helping maidens pick out things for both toddlers that will be going… without Rinta noticing. Which is challenging at the best of times. Although, quickly asking her to help feed the littlest strikons of the orphanage seems to help tremendously. Finally, when they are permitted to leave the bed by the tiny adorable dictator, they each get dressed and ready for the day. Meaning, Nann comes out and lays clothes out for each girl in that bedroom on the massive bed for them to eventually put on. Frela even does the same for Luna and points to the girl in a, ‘I am watching you’ type manner that has Lexa chortling. The cutest is how Nann comes out with two sets of outfits for Elisae to pick to wear for herself AND for Raven. To say the toddler gets a kick out of it would be an understatement. Clarke is chortling as the toddler INSISTS on helping dress her and squeals… quietly mind you… at how ‘cutes!’ Ryatt is. 

Lexa uses the time that Elisae is preoccupied to write a quick correspondence to Rinta’s uncle and aunt notifying them of their upcoming travels to their clan beginning tomorrow. Informing them how many and who is coming with them to allow them time to gather supplies, and sleeping arrangements for everyone. Then the brunette quickly informs Elisae’s Nontus in Azgeda of their next impending trip. Describing how excited she was hearing Eryk was going with her and have someone to play with. That she did initially get upset thinking last trip was a ‘special’ situation until Clarke and Lexa explained it all out for her. Informing them there was ZERO hesitation to declare she was going with them… especially when she heard whose clan it was. She writes about Elisae getting to hold a little orphan fyucha here in Polis this morning that had the tower imploding with the cuteness. Swearing the entire population of her tower streamed in one by one to witness it in person. How much Luna, Nann, Clarke and her chortled to Elisae seeming to just EAT up all that attention from everyone with ease. The toddler practically thrived in the spotlight like that and it had them rolling. While she’s still young Lexa promises them, the little toddler will no doubt be quite a force to be reckoned with when she gets older. Already leaps and bounds ahead of the others and their social engagement at that age. That is about all the information she can write before a tiny tornado bounds over to her. Wanting to show Lexa the hair style she helped Nann give Ryatt in order to attempt to occupy her a bit longer. It has them chuckling and praising the toddler unabashedly. Even though both know Komfoni will undoubtably re-braid those attempts at braids that Elisae was in charge of doing.

Luna promises to come down later that afternoon but informs them she has to do her… ‘room organization list’ from Frela first. Lexa, of course, could not be any prouder of her bigganatblidasis in that moment. Telling her exactly this and giving her a huge hug as Clarke chortles with Elisae. When the three get to the orphanage, Clarke heads to continue working on her mural with Yarla. While Lexa and Elisae play with Taeya and Eryk on the playground. She did pack her papers to grade if she has the time to sit down but she is okay with saving that for naptime or bedtime at the moment. Her correspondences were already sent out with gonas the second she finished them. So, Lexa is more than happy to devote her time to play with Elisae and Taeya while the time allows. Helping them scale the nets and cross the platforms that are a bit too big for them. It is in this time that she overhears a particularly adorable conversation between the three that quickly has her deeming her decision to spend time with the toddlers was an excellent idea. Because it seems that Rinta has been already telling Eryk of their upcoming trip home with the Hedas and possibly Elisae too. Though, the toddlers are not discussing all the fun things they will get to do or see together. Nope. They are totally focused on Taeya right now and it absolutely captures Lexa’s heart to watch.

“Don’ts be sads, Taewah! I knows you don’ts wike it when peoples gos bye-byes cause… yous olded shela (parents) buts my Nomons says its safed nows.” Elisae tells her best friend as Lexa grins behind them.

“Yeahs! Ai seingeda wives there, Taewa. It’s SUPAH safes!” Eryk assures with an enthusiastic nod.

“Weawy?” Taeya asks timidly as Eryk is seen smiling at her comfortingly. Starting to go on and on about what it is like there and his family would NEVER let anything bad happen to any of them.

“Ands ai Nomons woulds nots eithah, Taewah! Pwomises!” Elisae declares as the toddler bites her lip and nods.

“Oh-tays.” Taeya quietly responds.

“I wills bringed yous back somethings weawy specials and funs. Jos kos yu (Just for you)!!” Elisae guarantees.

“Ai?” Taeya asks with huge eyes.

“Sha, yu, (yes, you)! Ai meijon (my best friend)!” Elisae affirms resolutely that has Lexa beaming at them.

“Ai oda (me too)! I bringed yous backs somethings, jos kos yu, Taewa.” Eryk tells her, smiling as the toddler grins at her two friends and barrels them into a hug. It has Lexa chortling as she picks the giggling pile up from the nets where they tumbled and rolled together.

“Hedas. Yous comed backs to mes toos?” Taeya asks quietly the minute Lexa picks her up.

“Always. We will always come back to you.” Lexa smiles, kissing her face until she giggles. 

~~~

Lexa spoils those toddlers rotten the rest of the day. Doing personal gona training with Heda that has the entire orphanage rolling in laughter at the fierce looks on chubby adorable faces. She even takes Elisae and Taeya down to the library to pick out a NEW… well for them… naptime book and a whole bunch more for Amma to read through when they are gone. The minute Lexa walked in the archives with a toddler on each hip the archive staff about imploded. Gushing at how adorable the two were on a special trip with Heda Lexa. Even more when Elisae announced they were getting naptime books for Heda to read. Both toddlers had wide eyes of wonder having never seen a place with SO many books in one place before. Each row gets another gasp of shock that has archive workers chuckling in amusement. The funniest had to be the looks of disbelief to discovering there was an ENTIRE section just for goufa like them. It has Amma rolling when Lexa whispers the entire thing to her when the two are snoring during naptime. Mimicking faces of sheer disbelief and just how much the archive workers doted on them. The blonde is chuckling over there while she paints having felt it ALL quite clearly. That wife of hers was THOROUGHLY enjoying spoiling the mess out of those toddlers over there. Both snuggle and eat snacks, per usual naptime behavior. When they finish and finally wake enough to wander upstairs to the playground with Lexa all three watch a black cloaked figure stride past them 

_ ‘Uhh… Clarke…. You might want to get up here… Komfoni just walked past with a devious look on her face.’ _ Lexa thinks to her wife as she wanders behind the elder curiously with both toddlers. 

Downstairs both are painting until Clarke squeals excitedly out of NOWHERE… well at least to Yarla. All she hears is something that sounds like an hysterical shriek of Rinta’s name as the blonde blurs out of the room. Still holding her freaking paint brush and everything. Right past Amma who frowns in confusion as she passes. Now Yarla and Amma follow the blonde to see what the fuck is happening now. Clarke TEARS in with WILD eyes of pure JOY that has Lexa cackling with Luna who had been following the entire time now. Nann gathered her upstairs before she even came down to the goufa floors. Nann signals people to stop before she continues up and turns to crouch forward quietly. Lexa grins with Luna and both follow along with Clarke. Everyone else is frozen not trusting themselves to follow at that level quite yet. Poor Rinta is in the middle of a gona lesson with some of the older goufa when Nann sneaks into the room. Keeping to the corners of the room as the Hedas move up to the rafters and hide there to watch. At the speed of light Nann stands RIGHT behind Rinta as she continues on her lesson.

“This spin move can be implemented as an escape or distancing techniq…” Rinta states as she spins her staff in her lesson. Natblida keeps their faces and eyes still thanks to their training and KNOWING Komfoni. They ALL want to see this go down. Making signals to the other older goufa when Rinta is not looking to tell them not to give Nann away. The elder stays impressively still behind the woman as she speaks. Not giving herself away even as she paces back and forth, the imposing body of Komfoni follows behind her seamlessly. It has Lexa, Clarke and Luna grinning like idiots up there at the elder showing off her skill to the kids. They all knew her level and TOLD them all the time about it. BUT… seeing it is SOOOO different from hearing about it. It is ONLY when the woman turns that she lets out a PIERCING screech of horror and jumps STRAIGHT up. Flinging her staff and scampering away hysterically as the goufa roar in laughter. Wiping tears from their eyes as Nann by some miracle from the spirits manages to keep her stone cold face. 

“KERYONS! KOMFONI!!!” Rinta pants holding her heart and attempting to restart it again. 

“We are ready for you to be informed that you will be leaving tomorrow with Heda Lexa, Wanheda Clarke and Natblida Eryk and Elisae at dawn for the next clan tour allocation. Your bags have been packed for you already but please be ready an hour before sunrise.” Komfoni calmly instructs, then leans over and winks at the goufa cackling behind Rinta. 

“Did you have to scare the piss out of me to tell me that?” Rinta squeaks with eyes still HUGE and one hand over her heart.

“Sha. I did.” Komfoni grins deviously as she turns and walks back out. 

“Freaking skrish… I swear…” Rinta mutters frustratedly as she begins to stand and brushes herself off only to be sent skyward once again when three bodies fall in front of her from the rafters. Lexa, Clarke and Luna grin wickedly as Natblida and goufa alike are left clutching the wall and each other in their hysterical laughter. 

“WHAT THE JOK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!” Rinta shrieks as the three Hedas promptly fall over each other. Slapping and gasping for air as they are left cackling about as hard as the goufa over there. Neither able to say a word as the woman glares at them and marches out in a huff. Only riling them up that much more in her wake. 

After collecting themselves, Luna takes over training with the goufa and Clarke goes back to painting the mural. Lexa, on the other hand, spends the REST of that day spoiling her little imp and the beloved best friend. Implementing toddler gona training with Heda in the afternoon after naps and REPEATED slide runs with Luna that night. Needless to say, those two toddlers crashed like a ton of bricks at bedtime. It had Amma chortling at the two snoring on each other WITHOUT any magic milkies needed. NOPE. Long gone by that point. Clarke is still smirking at her wife when they walk out to the elevators after tucking both of them in. 

_ ‘Shof op, Clarke.’ _ Lexa thinks as she FEELS that smirk ROLLING off her wife back there.

_ ‘Okay. Just tell me this then. Who had more fun today? You or those two girls? _ ’ Clarke asks as Lexa grins widely to this question. 

_ ‘I was JUST trying to ensure she had some Heda and Elisae time before we left. That is all.’ _ Lexa unsuccessfully rationalizes as Clarke cackles back at the attempt. Kissing her wife as she laughs that much harder at the blush that erupts on her wife since they are STILL on the elevator with their guards. 

_ ‘God you are like the cutest little marshmallow of a Heda I have EVER been blessed to marry. You know that?’  _ Clarke gushes as Lexa growls back. 

_ ‘I am Heda. I am a fierce warrior, Clarke!’ _ Lexa huffs back. 

_ ‘Who enjoyed spoiling the fool out of those toddlers with ALL her freaking heart.’ _ Clarke grins successfully back as Lexa rolls her eyes with a smirk.

~~~

“Man! I must’ve been REALLY tired yesterday! I like knocked RIGHT out after dinner!” Rinta declares, as they begin to saddle up. 

“Mmm… imagine that…” Lexa smirks, looking back in amusement to Komfoni who grins triumphantly. Subtly high fiving Amma as Clarke chortles. Each woman helps to prepare their steeds with stable gonas and the kru while Komfoni holds Elisae snoring in her arms. Amma is swaying with Eryk smirking at the girls readying everything before handing over the precious cargo. Two identical sets of Travel toys, activity sheets, snacks and every toddler necessity is packed to the brim in Lexa and Rinta’s saddlebags. They even packed extra reinforced child carriers for the two just in case they needed them. Both already have their stuffies in their arms as they sleep and Elisae has her blankie and a fur with her. Eryk has his preferred blanket of choice, a blanket his aunt made of his parents' clothing stitched in what looks to be thick vines are sewn all over the blanket with leaves made of clothing from his aunt, uncle, cousins and all his sibs back in broadleaf. Did Agnus and Komfoni ensure both goufa had their best pajamas, enough of their Komfoni underwear and a new pair of slipper boots currently on their feet? You bet your ass they did. As each girl finishes preparing supplies and situating bags, they head over to the side where the two stand. Letting both and HOARD of maidens fuss over them and the toddlers as they situate strikons on each chest. Blankies go straight on each woman’s chest for the toddler’s to snuggle into comfortingly. Then a fur carefully is placed over them before they begin to wrap the carrier over the girls to secure the child to them. 

“Oh these are cool!” Rinta hums with wide eyes. 

“My kru came up with it after doing this several times with Elisae. This helps them to feel better about the strikon going along with you guys. Apparently they are QUITE protective over them.” Nann smirks as Rinta grins. Running her hands over a type of reinforced material. 

“What is this made of?” Lexa asks curiously. 

“They dipped metal they molded into vats of rubber until it was thick enough. Then did the same with the fabric in a very thin layer so it would adhere together. The interior is soft cloth but the exterior is leather to mimic the simple carriers but nothing will penetrate them.” Clarke answers snuggly coming over. “Okay. I helped.” She grins triumphantly. 

“They ensured to even TEST each one in front of both of us with melons to show us how well they protect them.” Amma hums happily. 

“That way if our scouts ever signal about an upcoming situation we are unsure or uneasy about. We just have both of you put the strikon in those. That way we know both of you and the strikon are protected.” Jokull grins.

“This is incredible. You honor me with this level of security for our most precious of cargo, gonas!” Lexa praises grinning from ear to ear. 

“We’ve been working on it since your trip to Floukru.” Thadd informs her with a smirk. 

“Same signal?” Lexa asks as Thadd and Jokull both nod in unison. “Perfect. If you will bring Rinta up to speed as well then.” She smiles nodding to Rinta as both click heels together and bow to her. Marching over to Rinta to explain the signals that will be emitted from the trees. Nann smirks when the woman asks the formation being used above and inquires about the position techniques included with them. The gonas are humming in obvious impressed gestures while Komfoni comes over with a grin. 

“You boys would never guess her career before she moved to Polis with her strikbro (little brother) when his natblida was discovered.” Komfoni smirks as both chortle in realization. 

“Tried to recruit her in Polis as a gona. She stubbornly refused anything that would take her away from him. So I made her ambassador to allow her to continue going back to her clan as she wished with her brother and appointed her head gona instructor of the natblida.” Lexa hums with a grin. 

“But the look on the bald one when you told him will FOREVER be my favorite memory ever.” Rinta sighs happily as Nann snorts in amusement. 

“Also the one who brought to me the very evidence that solidified the fleimkepas fate as well.” Lexa informs them proudly as the skaigonakru look at her with new eyes. 

“You are far too kind, Lex. The bald one was a moron. A flinga (monkey) could’ve figured that out.” Rinta retorts, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“Yes. But you are OUR flinga, Rinta.” Lexa grins back deviously as Clarke about pees herself back there. Rinta galres at the brunette as Nann chortles right along with Amma and the blonde. 

“You said it dear. Just about walked yourself right into that one.” The elder chuckles patting the woman on the back who grumbles. 

“I was hoping she wasn’t that awake yet…” Rinta mutters with a frown. 

“There are containers of tea in both of your saddles.” Nann tells her as the woman perks up. 

“REALLY?! YES!” Clarke cries, throwing her hands up. 

“Yours are with Lexa. She will be monitoring your intake to ensure you aren’t peeing every five seconds.” The elder lectures firmly as Lexa grins at this. 

“Oh I like this.” Lexa grins to Komfoni. 

“You are welcome then, dear.” Nann smiles, kissing both her cheeks. 

“I packed you a morning snack that will help you wake up if you need it, yongon.” Amma assures, kissing Clarke’s pouting face with a chuckle. 

“Thanks Nomi.” Clarke sighs relieved as Lexa smirks back at her wife. 

~~~

They make it a full mile out of Polis before the blonde starts searching for those snacks from Amma. Honestly, Lexa was impressed that those weren’t inhaled before they even left the gates. 

“Should be in the front saddlebag, Hodnes,” Lexa hums out when she hears Clarke searching back there. 

“An Apple? The fuck?” Clarke mutters frowning. 

“Oh yea! My ani used to give us one before morning training. They work better than tea!” Rinta nods. Clarke looks down at the apple and back at Lexa doubtfully. 

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Lexa chuckles amused. 

‘ _ I call bullshit,’ _ Clarke thinks in a full pout as she takes her first reluctant bite of the non caffeinated substance. It has Lexa smirking and chuckling quietly as Rinta looks at her amused. 

“Nothing I can repeat yet.” Lexa relays as Rinta snorts in amusement. They are allowed a few more miles of silence before they are interrupted again. 

“Alright, I finished the goddamn motherfucking apple. Now what?” Clarke huffs frustratedly. 

“Stick your tongue out and wiggle it around counterclockwise.” Rinta deadpans without ANY sort of hesitation. Lexa subtly smirks and sneaks a glimpse at her friend beside her knowingly. Rinta knows FAR better than to meet Lexa’s eye if she was going to be selling this to the blonde back there. Remaining focused and stoic in her demenior as Clarke blinks at Rinta a few times in confusion. Eventually shrugging and does as she is told, hopeful it helps it work faster. Lexa peeks back and has to quickly stifle a snort of laughter when she catches her wife looking at her father’s watch repeatedly to figure out which is the counterclockwise direction. 

“HEYTH! I THINKS ITHS WORKINGTHS!” Clarke exclaims still wiggling her tongue dramatically like a spastic idiot. 

‘You’re welcome,’ Rinta mouths smugly, causing a soft chortle from Lexa beside her. 

By an act of the spirits themselves… well that and an older female Skaigonakru named Rosha. The sweet woman patiently suggests to Clarke that helps occupy the blonde perfectly. Asking subtly the blonde what space looked like when she lived there. Letting the girl ramble on about it and how many questions she always gets whenever they go to clans. Lexa smirks when she hears Rosha hum about how curious that is and asks if she brought any of her space drawings with her. The blonde of course shakes her head that she didn’t but a gasp resounds of the lightbulb FINALLY going off in her little head. Rummaging in her backpack from Zaera to get her sketchbook to draw something out. 

It takes a couple more hours before the first signs of wiggling begins. Rinta smiles and hums what sounds to be a soft tune as she rubs Eryk’s back. After a while Rinta leans her head down towards the bundle and smirks as a tiny voice is heard. 

“Yep. She’s here but I think she still might be asleep.” 

They hear Rinta reply as Lexa and Clarke smile. Not surprised his first thought upon waking is of Elisae in the slightest. The tiny voice is heard again as Rinta chuckles. They watch her open the front pouch and grab a sippy cup of his morning smoothie and a pouch of breakfast granola with some dried fruit mixed in. It's the tiny hand that excitedly shoots up for the cup that has Lexa chuckling. 

It isn’t too much longer before Elisae begins to stir and Lexa is heard lilting the little lullaby to her sleepy imp. Clarke smirks when a tiny voice is heard groggily singing along with Lexa. Muffled, thanks to the thumb still in her mouth but still adorable as hell. 

“Good morning my sweet little rose.” Lexa grins kissing her little forehead. 

“Is we on dha horseys wif Ewik?” Elisae yawns as Clarke grins. 

“Yeahs! I wight hewes!” Eryk chirps right back as Rinta snorts in laughter. Much to everyone's amusement the two toddlers continue to talk with one another through the carriers. About what they are eating for breakfast, and the funny dreams they had that night. 

“Modi stegeda!” Eryk chirps up at Rinta. Lexa looks at her friend in confusion to what the heck that means. 

“Brown town is our family's code word for I gotta poop,” Rinta explains chuckling as Lexa blanches. 

“No fair! I want one!” Clarke whines as cackles resound above them from the skaigonakru. The party comes to a halt right about the time the other strikon chirps out she needs to potty too. Clarke smirks and looks at her wife who glares right back at her. 

“Yea… I don’t have to read your warped minds to know what that was about.” Rinta smirks in amusement as Elisae is QUICKLY transferred to a chortling Clarke. 

“Rosha can you…” Lexa begins the minute they walk away. 

“Yep. On my way.” Rosha calls back before she can finish asking for the gona to go with her wife to make sure nothing goes wrong. Not that she doesn’t trust Clarke won’t be able to handle it… oh who is she kidding? Lexa is 100% worried her wife won’t be able to handle it without Komfoni there helping like always. While they are away, Lexa gets to work readying the clothes for Elisae and Eryk to change into. Not that she is shocked but Rinta and Eryk finish first as the woman smirks at her friend. 

“Want me to go check on them?” Rinta asks in amusement as Lexa sighs. 

“I already sent Rosha.” Lexa confesses as Rinta snorts in amusement. “Usually this is what Komfoni assures.” She relays as she hands back Eryk’s clothes. 

“Nomi Amma ‘membered!” Eryk gasps excitedly clutching his favorite shirt. 

“Who do you think reminded her?” Rinta smirks as the boy leaps into her arms. Kissing her face happily as Lexa chortles at them. Handing Rinta articles of clothes to put on her brother until the gona finally determines it's been FAR too long for her liking. Leaving the rest of Eryk getting changed up to Lexa and goes to check up on the other slower group. The toddler is sitting in Lexa’s lap getting his socks and pants pulled on when Rinta comes back chortling with an excited Elisae. 

“Nomon Wanheda thoughts yous hadta digs a holes fors dha poo-poo’s and anofer for the tinkles buts… Ro-Ro says no’s.” The toddler rambles excitedly to Lexa who is cackling by the time her wife marches in frowning. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Clarke mutters which only results in Lexa and Rinta falling over each other in laughter. 

“No… No! I want to know how you planned to transfer holes.” Rinta cackles as she wipes tears from her eyes. 

“Oh that is nothing. You should’ve seen how she peed in the woods before Komfoni and I taught her the correct way.” Lexa smirks. 

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault that Bellamy is a dumbass!” Clarke protests as Lexa immediately launches RIGHT into that story. Rinta is lucky to stand upright in this endeavor. Clarke… being Clarke happy chirps in to correct Lexa when she gets details wrong. Even telling the hilarious rendition of what happened when this first ‘tinkle lesson’ went down with the skaikru gadas (girls). Helping her wife change the naked dancing toddler in front of them the entire time much to Skaigonakru’s amusement up there. Letting her pick out her preferred outfit of the day that they are told was chosen because it matches ‘hers Ewiks.’ Which technically her pants are black leggings with a little purple skirt attached when Eryk is wearing actual black trousers over there. Although, technically they are the same color so Clarke gives them that. The shirts are where she has the issue. Because Eryk has a knitted green shirt with a little breast pocket apparently already storing a couple snacks inside. Which is EXACTLY why he thinks all shirts with front pockets are his favorite. And when Clarke gets explained this factoid she cackles and declares Rinta and Eryk are 100% related. The woman beams smugly and ruffles her little brother’s head fondly. 

“Wait until you meet all the others.” Rinta chuckles with a wink. 

“Wait… how many you got?” Clarke gasps until she sees Elisae in a frilly little tunic and frowns. Looking from one toddler to the next in confusion to how this is considered matching. 

“Okay… wait…” Clarke mutters. 

“They are toddler’s… let it go Clarke.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes. 

“Okay… show Clarke here why you match.” Rinta chortles as Elisae and Eryk stand next to each other proudly. 

“Wes has same cowor pants and a front pockey!” Elisae cheers excitedly as Lexa smirks back at her wife. 

“Happy?” Lexa asks her chortling wife. 

“Okay you get a pass for cuteness.” Clarke smirks as both cheer and hug each other. 

“Alright. Come here my little rose so I can put your socks and boots on.” Lexa chuckles. 

“And you bud, need to get that hair taimed.” Rinta chortles 

“I dunno I kinda like the frohawk he has going on.” Clarke grins teasingly as Rinta snorts. 

“Whose is gunna do’s mes piggies wif no Komfoni.” Elisae pouts suddenly in horror to this discovery. 

“Umm… who do you think went through meticulous Komfoni piggy training before we left?” Clarke hums turning to fish out the hair supplies from the saddle bags. 

“Yous dids Nomon Wanheda?” Elisae asks with wide eyes. 

“Yep… Lexa made me swear to never speak of it again but it was FREAKING ADORABLE AS HELL RINTA!” Clarke declares excitedly which promptly has the woman falling over herself again. 

“SHUT UP! TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Rinta cackles as Elisae hops up and skips over to Clarke’s lap to get her hair done. 

“TELL HER NOTHING!” Lexa shrieks in panic. Jokull snorts and drops from the trees as the two women start bickering with each other.

“Come here buddy. I gotcha.” Jokull hums, sitting next to Clarke so the boy can sit in his lap. Passing hair supplies to put in the hair that helps tame the tangles. 

“OH MY GOODNESS! Did you have pigtails too Heda?” Rinta teases making mock pigtails on Lexa who is batting at her hands. Clarke looks over at them and smirks to herself.

“They were higher than that.” The blonde casually hums, setting off Rinta into hysterics at how red Lexa’s face just quickly turned. 

“CLARKE!” Lexa hisses at her wife.

“Lex. The holder of the spirit of the VERY commander of death spent three solid hours of her night learning how to PERFECT pigtails on a three year old. Don’t even.” Clarke deadpans not looking up from Elisae’s braids she is twisting.

“Mmmm… she got a point.” Rinta hums with a nod. Promptly getting slapped from Lexa in the process. Spotted by TWO toddlers who CHIRP out 

“HITTING IS NO NICED!!” 

At the top of their tiny lungs pointing at Lexa accusingly as Clarke cackles in amusement. 

“Ha! Ha! You got in trouble!” Rinta grins triumphantly. 

“By toddlers.” Lexa mutters unimpressed. 

“Still counts!” Rinta declares throwing her hands up in victory. 

“Fine. Want me to kiss it make it better?” Lexa smirks deviously. 

“EW! NO! Don’t make me gag!” Rinta screeches bolting FAR away from Lexa as she can. While the brunette is grinning proudly at her hysterically laughing wife down there. 

~~~

It appears having two toddlers on this trip was a BEYOND brilliant idea if Clarke had a say about it. Those two occupy each other perfectly like they are sitting right next to each other. Instead of on two different horses the entire time. Doing the same activity sheets and chatting away with each other the entire time. Commenting on what color they are coloring this animal and what they plan to color the other one with. Giggles ring out as they continue to ride in front of their people and draw on their little travel lap desks. Rinta and Lexa can’t help but smirk as they overhear the adorable conversations between the two. So familiar at being with each other as the two youngest natblida and having to occupy themselves in some way by now. Those two toddlers are so much like brother and sister it was cute for their guardians to witness. How patient Eryk is with Elisae in their English worksheet and the math activity sheet. Being a year older he was usually the one when Titus was around to be with Elisae to explain things. And it is ONLY when Lexa catches a glimpse of Rinta’s face that it sparks her memory of how Nann used to look at her and Luna when they were younger. It makes her smile at the thought of how this tradition of natblidasibs have seemed to last throughout the heartache and trauma. The love of having a common trait to link two people together outlasted the trials this world forced upon them. Carrying on to the next generation they were able to protect from having to experience the same as them. It has nostalgia washing over Lexa as she thinks of how grateful she is to have Luna. Someone who understands her and where she has been so well by now. Even more grateful her striknatblida have the same with one another to lean on in the next coming years. For when her and Clarke step down to allow the next generation to take over for them. It’s a concept she hadn’t considered would EVER be possible until Clarke mentioned it the other night. It had her smiling almost as much as Elisae saying her R’s as W’s down there. That little mouth is still struggling to form the right position on those foreign sounding words she has LONG since mastered in Trigedasleng. 

_ ‘I wonder if we start teaching them English sooner if they would be fluent by now.’ _ Clarke thinks to her wife as Lexa smiles. 

_ ‘More than likely they would. That is how you learned Trigedasleng as a Rattop.’ _ Lexa replies. 

_ ‘If we get anymore natblida… I know it is a long shot. And I don’t care either way… but I would like to work with them in English at the same time you work with them in Trigedasleng. You know in that quality time with the Hedas period you talk about. That way they will be bilingual before they even hit official natblida status. You have me now to utilize. Might as well use it.’ _ Clarke suggests as Lexa hums. 

_ ‘That is actually a wonderful idea. But you are right. I already have 26 natblida which is far more than most Heda ever did before me. It would be rare to find anymore but not out of the question.’ _ Lexa thinks back, as the blonde smiles. 

_ ‘Then any future children as well then.’ _ Clarke slyly responds as Lexa blushes light pink. Although, a light smile also graces her face at the same time. Naptime quickly approaches and allows the pace to speed up. Rinta and Lexa chuckle at finding that Amma has packed a story for the two to listen to Lexa read while they fall asleep. Snuggled in their snug little carriers cuddled up with their stuffies and blankies. Although even Rinta is cackling when a quiet GASP is sounded from Lexa and the brunette lurches forward a bit in surprise. She’d been wondering if Elisae would do this or not. Lexa’s cheeks flush crimson as Clarke chortles loudly behind them feeling easily what that was all about. The adorable little sigh of happiness from inside Lexa’s carrier doesn’t help the laughter stopping either.

With the pace ramped up the group is able to cross quite a bit of distance. Scenery gradually changes to different looking trees… fucking MASSIVE as hell ones at that. It makes her feel like an ant next to these things. That and the air feels funny here. It’s thicker almost and Clarke isn’t quite sure how to explain it. Plus it is warmer… REALLY warm and she for one is grateful for the breeze as they gallop that hits her face. Unbuttoning her coat to allow it flow inside to cool her off more.

“Ugh…. Who let one… cause It wasn’t me!” Clarke mutters fanning in front of her face as the weird smell continues to grow stronger the further in, they get.

“That ladies… is what we like to call wodagraun.” Rinta grins smelling deeply with a smile.

“Water… ground… like a lake?” Clarke thinks out loud frowning.

“Not quite but close.” Rinta chuckles.

“Lex, how the fuck are you standing this?” Clarke hisses wrinkling her nose dramatically. Rinta smirks and looks over as Lexa who just calmly reaches into a pack and holds up bath oils, she has rubbed under her nose from Nann. “YOU CHEATER!” Clarke hisses offendedly as Rinta snorts out in laughter. Especially when they are REQUIRED to stop so SOMEBODY can have it rubbed under her nose too. Lexa had already rubbed it under Elisae’s nose before her nap so she would sleep soundly. Eryk didn’t need this in the slightest since he was far used to this smell being broadleaf born. In fact, as soon as Rinta’s carrier begins to wiggle, a cheer is heard soon after.

“We’s cwose, Enta! I smells it” Erik tells her excitedly bouncing as Rinta chortles.

“We are getting closer indeed. Your favorite part will be coming up soon too.” Rinta smirks as another cheer of excitement is heard.

“The fuck that mean?” Clarke whispers as Lexa shrugs back in reply. Elisae rouses soon after Eryk and the two eat their nap time snacks snuggling into their people. Giggling at the bouncing as they eat their snack and drink their juices. Before long Clarke finds out EXACTLY what Rinta and Eryk were talking about. Coming up on the last stable available in broadleaf and a weird looking contraption up in the trees. “Oh crap… that isn’t for us right?” Clarke mutters hopefully. 

“Don’t worry Wanheda. We made sure to okay every method of travel to the clans before their use.” Jokull assures as Clarke breathes in relief. 

“Also… that is for the luggage.” Rinta smirks.

“Oh, thank god.” Clarke exhales as Lexa chortles. 

“How about you and Rosha take these two on a potty break as we help the skaigonakru load the luggage up.” Lexa hums as the blonde’s eyes widen as she looks at those heavy bags and glances up at that high contraption in the trees. 

“Oh, hell yea. Gladly.” Clarke mutters quickly as a loud cackle erupts from Rinta behind them. The two and Paxtn walk into the forest to relieve tiny bladders as pulleys are set up to lift the luggage. Kru members in the trees swing the packs over to the traka (cart) hung up on the Yujleda notopa (broadleaf ropes). These ropes have been historically made by the clan for generations now. There are so many of these that few know the right ones to take, except Rinta that is. The traka was specially made FOR the official Heda visit and had to be approved by skaigonakru. This of course, took quite a bit of time but made it TOTALLY worth it. Gravity and ropes allowed the luggage to be sent ahead of them to the capital where elite Yujleda gona would be following it meticulously to ensure it arrived safely. 

Upon the return of the potty group, the strikon are quickly picked up and restrapped into the carriers. Skaigonakru explains this was a decree Heda Skaigonakru had determined would be the safest for the two strikon to travel within this method. Lexa smirks hearing this and isn’t the least bit surprised. For one, she agreed with Komfoni and had a feeling that Nann already looked over every INCH of this trip before they stepped foot out of the Tower. This little speech is what sparks the blonde’s attention. 

“Okay… wait. If we aren’t taking the cart of death up there. What exactly are we taking?” Clarke asks curiously. 

“Those.” Rinta grins pointing up to the rope and wooden bridges barely noticeable they are up so high. Those blue eyes grow exponentially wider and her face pales even more than it was before. 

“Fuck….” Clarke whispers under her breath. “Is it too late to go back to the death cart?” She whimpers as Rinta chortles and claps the blonde on the back in amusement. Turning to climb up the tree behind Jokull leading the way. 

“Oh… and… we will be tying ropes to each of you when we get up there. Falling into the wodagraun is a certain fight ender… so yea…” Rinta calls over her shoulder. 

“LEX!” Clarke squeaks as her wife smirks at her. 

“Stop worrying. We will be fine.” Lexa smiles back reassuringly. 

“Yeahs ‘cause Komfoni woulds nots wets us dos entefings scawy or no’s safed.’ Elisae chirps from the carrier as Lexa grins back smugly. 

“What she said.” Lexa smirks, gesturing for her wife to climb up first before her.

The blue eyes look up one last time to the bridges swinging above in the breeze. Gulping harshly as she gathers her resolve deep within herself.  _ ‘Okay. Clarke. You are the commander of fucking death. You are a badass. You are not fucking scared at all. Plus Nanna wouldn’t let us do anything that would so much as cause a splinter without her overprotective ass here…’  _ Clarke tells herself resolutely. Marching forward after another HUGE deep breath as she begins to climb behind Rinta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROADLEAFFFFFFFFFF!!! It is coming! They will be there in the next chapter. AGAIN! IF you have any ideas for this clan visit or any of the others let me know! Comment! Go on Discord { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G } and message me. I would appreciate it. Let your creativity fly! This is how I live my life in regards to writing this chapter. Lol. I kid you not. 
> 
> All those in the states with me. I hope you had a marvelous Covid-style thanksgiving. Socially distanced and smaller yes... but safer all the same. I am beyond full still... a day later... the chocolate pie and marshmallow sweet potatoes are my FAVORITE. Personally I am thankful for all of you and the community we have somehow created among the shit show of 2020. Lol. Thank you for helping me get through this weird ass year by liking and reading this story of mine. You guys are amazing and I adore hearing from each of you. What you thought while reading. Something that made you laugh while reading. Seriously... I don't care how small or meaningless you think the comment is. I LOVE these so much. I enjoy seeing how you perceived these words I wrote. I never know how others will take them. All I can do is write and HOPE they will take them in the way I imagine. But sometimes they go in a different direction that is so cool to hear about. 
> 
> SO!!!!! Don't be shy! Comment! Discord me { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }. There is a general chat for those under the age of 18. And another NSFW (not suitable for work) chat because... uhh... neither is this story.... lol. That way you can discuss this story and its content there without hesitation of age of chatters... etc. My screename is Author... because... I wrote this... I am not sure why I need to explain this again.. but hey... whatever. Better safe than sorry. So hit me up there. Message me. Say hi in the chat. What have you. I still keep up with tumblr too. So you can also go there. 
> 
> Just whatever you are doing nowadays... other than reading this lovely story. PLEASE!!! BE safe. Wash your hands. No touching people. AND most of all be KIND!!! Treat others with respect regardless of how they treat you. Because... believe it or not... but how YOU treat others says more about who you are as a person than how THEY are. It is a quite a read somewhere and it is VERY true. Psychology that is. Just fyi. So... This is my rule of thumb on how I treat other people. Always. Regardless of how they treat me... I treat them with respect and kindness. Because treating others with hate just breeds more hate and violence. And the world by far... doesn't need more of that shit. So, I act the way I want people to later on spread onward after me. So if you feel this like I do... then go for it. I give you permission. Have at it. 
> 
> With that that said. I hope you are doing well and safe. Leave me a comment and let me know. I worry about you guys. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	66. Surmount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Ashy and Dragonicous who helped me edit and read through this beast with me. I actually broke my 22 page long streak and wrote a bit on 23 pages on this one... AND NO ONE DIED!!! You guys have NO FUCKING IDEA how hard that was! Don't ask why! It is a grad school thing. Spent the ENTIRE damn school career attempting to squish content down to the maximum allowed pages. And old habits... are a bitch.
> 
> In other news... Ashy surprised me with a playlist of random songs we thought reminded us of Clexa (Clarke + Lexa)... Fuck... I hope everyone knows this... if not. Your welcome. It has been what I've been listneing to 24/7. I kid you not. It helps get me in that zone to write... and what I write to. So if you want to hear it... bounce on over to the Spotify link here:  
> {  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/501g8kQ8PiS6LAEE9OjQR6 "} and check it out. Seriously... every song in here is one that reminds us of Lexa and Clarke in some way. Whether it is Clarke and Lexa's relationship... Clarke post-mountain... pre-rattop.... or just Clarke singing it at the top of her lungs while Lexa wonders what the hell is wrong with her wife... all of them are there purposely. So have fun listening and guessing whom it is for. If you are stumped or have a song suggestion hit Ash-y or me (Author) on discord { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }. 
> 
> Alrighty... enjoy Chapter 6 to the 6 guys!! =)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/501g8kQ8PiS6LAEE9OjQR6

Clarke’s knees are physically shaking as she stands up at the top of the tree while one of the skaigonakru ties a rope around her waist. Lexa and Rinta are also getting ropes tied around them while the carriers are checked and rechecked that they’re secure. The blue eyes watch as straps are tightened meticulously to ensure both strikon are safely strapped to Rinta and Lexa’s chest. All of them, Rinta, Clarke and Lexa are each secured to a HUGE burly Skaigonakru member when they cross the bridges. These three each have a team of no less than four other HUGE guards that will ensure that man is secure if they do happen to go over. And it’s in this explanation that Clarke looks at Lexa in full-fledged panic.

_ ‘We have another carrier, right? What if I just use that with Jokull. He could totally handle it.’ _ Clarke squeaks hopefully as Lexa smiles. Striding over to her wife and cups her face in her tan fans calmly.

_ ‘Ai hodnes, we will be JUST fine. Nothing will happen. This is just precautionary.’ _ Lexa assures rubbing her wife’s cheeks. Rinta watches them and approaches quietly behind them. She recognized that look of fear and panic well.

“Hey… buddy. I personally checked each bridge we’ll walk on before your wedding. Remember when I said I was working on something back home?” Rinta hums quietly, hopeful it will help. Blue eyes flutter over to Rinta as the blonde nods in Lexa’s hands. “This was what I was working on. I walked each bridge and personally replaced ANY board or line that could be an issue. Then had all the yujleda gonas check it again with skaigonakru before we arrived.” She assures warmly.

“You did?” Clarke squeaks shakily.

“Yep. Reported to Komfoni herself the ENTIRE time.” Rinta nods with a smile.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… I’m Wanheda… It’s just… We didn’t have heights in space. Everything was very cramped… we had limited room to work with. I’m just not used to…” Clarke stammers out apologetically as Rinta stops her warmly.

“Hey. Don’t apologize. That is quite understandable. You are afraid and that is okay. Wanheda or not. This is just your body’s way of telling you that this is dangerous and you need to be a little extra cautious right now. That is all.” Rinta soothes expertly as Lexa smiles at her gratefully. She’d forgotten how good Rinta was with stuff like this. The emotions of highs or lows when it came to those around her. Lexa had witnessed it and heard about it with her natblida over the years. But seeing her do this with her wife warms her heart just that much more. Clarke takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly.

“Now. I will go first so you can see it is safe. Would that help?” Rinta questions as she watches the blonde’s face carefully. Clarke considers this as she bites her lip in thought.

“What if I walk with you, Wanheda?” Rosha questions stepping forward. “I’m light enough it wouldn’t add too much more weight as it would with the others. Even Lexa and Rinta are carrying the strikon.” Rosha explains as the skaigonakru nod in agreement with Lexa. Rinta nods thankfully to the woman guard knowing she wouldn’t be able to walk with Clarke herself. Otherwise, she would’ve offered.

“You’d… You’d do that for me?” Clarke whispers to Rosha.

“Sha. It’s one of the reasonings Heda Komfoni discussed with me when asking me to accompany you on this trip.” Rosha winks, as Lexa chortles knowingly. “She needed to stay in Polis but knew this might be difficult for you to conquer. So, she asked me to come in her steed. Just in case you needed it.” She smiles comfortingly as Clarke looks at the woman curiously. “I was in the kru at the same time Komfoni was also active.” She smiles as Clarke’s eyes grow wide in awe.

“SHUT UP!” Clarke gasps.

“She was a senior Skaigonakru who took me under her wing on most missions. I was a new recruit. Very green and quite a bit younger than her. I’m retired mostly nowadays. I’m a new Komfoni, you see. But… I decided this was worth coming out of retirement for… temporarily, at least. Simply to help out an old friend while I was still able to.” Rosha smiles kindly.

“That’s why you sent her to look after us in the forest.” Clarke voices as she turns to look at her wife in wonder.

“Sha. Her kompasni (grand-daughter) would be a little younger than Elisae by now. Is that about right, Rosha?” Lexa hums over at the women.

“Sha. Will turn three this snowfall.” Rosha grins proudly. “Promised to bring her back a present.” She winks at Lexa who chortles.

“Then we’ll ensure you bring back several.” Lexa chuckles at the woman fondly.

“Yeahs! We’s bwinging my Teawah’s back pweasents toos!” Elisae chirps from inside the carrier. The brunette smirks and points to the toddler like, ‘see, told ya.’ Rosha chuckles and walks over to the toddler.

“You are, huh?” Rosha hums with a smirk as the toddler nods.

“Yeahs! Ewik and mes gunnas bwing hers pweasents jos kom om (just for her),” Elisae chirps out happily.

“Uh-huhs! Jos kom om! We’s can helped you finded ones fors yous kompasni (granddaughter).” Eryk chirps in agreement. It has Rinta smirking down at her little brother in amusement.

“Well that’s awfully nice of you two. I think I’ll have to take you up on that.” Rosha grins.

The blue eyes watch Rinta carefully take each step on the swaying bridge in front of them as pale sweaty palms get wiped on pant legs again for the thousandth time. Gulping roughly as the ropes sway... which isn’t helping Clarke calm herself AT ALL.

_ ‘Take a deep breath, ai hodnes.’ _ Lexa thinks feeling the spike of anxiety.  _ ‘I’m right here. I’d never let anything happen to you.’ _ She soothes. Coaching the blonde through each breath until Rinta is on the other side safely. Lexa turns and takes her wife’s pale face in her tan hands. Rubbing her thumbs over the warm skin comfortingly before leaning over and kissing both cheeks. Lastly her wife’s forehead before leaning back with a smile. Does Lexa blush while doing this? Absolutely. But the brunette knows it will calm Clarke down so she does it anyway. And it makes Clarke smile knowing this little fact. The little discomfort Lexa will happily put herself in if it helps to calm Clarke. It warms the blonde’s heart at the gesture. It’s so Lexa. Over and over again. This was who her wife was. Selfless and devoted to the end.

“If it starts getting overwhelming just sing the lullaby to me. I’ll hear it.” Lexa tells her quietly as she runs her thumbs over her wife’s pale skin. Watching the nod of agreement. “We’ll be right behind you in a minute or so, ai hodnes.” Lexa tells her smiling.

“And I wov yous, Nomon Wanheda!” Elisae chirps out causing the blonde to snort in laughter. Leaning over to explore deep in that carrier for a chubby cheek to kiss. She smiles, feeling Wanheda send a surge of calm through her body and sends thanks to the spirit. Rosha smiles at her warmly as they take their first few steps into the bridge.

“Rosha… can you… umm… talk… about something…” Clarke squeaks out as they near the point where the bridge begins. Feeling her heart rate ramp up as it steadily nears.

“Mmm… absolutely.” Rosha hums with a nod.

“What’s… What’s your granddaughter's name?” Clarke asks in nothing more than a whisper.

“Ridgely. The most adorable of all little tornados.” The woman gushes openly as Clarke grins at the woman. The blonde had remembered how Indra could talk FOREVER about her kids and took a chance it would be the same with Rosha and her grandchild. Turns out she is ABSOLUTELY correct on this one because the woman talks her ear off about all the little funny things her grandchild does; that recently she is in this ‘dress herself’ phase. And how this is driving her kids crazy but she finds it absolutely hilarious. Going on to explain what she means by describing what she picked to wear one day. Involving one left shoe, a skirt, diaper, and her father’s sock on her right hand. Nothing else would do. Went the ENTIRE day like that quite happy with herself. It has Clarke chuckling as they walk across the bridge as the woman describes, about peeing herself in laughter, when the child walked out of her room. Announcing she was READY for the day just like this. Took her nap. Ate all her meals and played in it all day like this. When her daughter whispered fervent concerns, Rosha explains how she shut them up by simply saying… ‘no one is that stupid to complain when they know I’m your Nomon, dear.’ It’s so much like Komfoni, it has her laughing out loud before Clarke can help it. Getting to Rinta and Erik before Clarke knows it. Safe and waiting for Lexa and the others to cross for their turn. Telling Rinta about Rosha’s grandchild with great amusement causing loud laughter from the yujleda woman. The only thing that stops her is when Clarke hears a familiar tune. Turning she looks at her wife crossing with Elisae as the toddler belts out the lullaby at the top of her lungs. Oblivious to what is happening other than the swaying of the bridge. Though the toddler is safely strapped to her Nomon Heda so she could care less about this. Simply in her own little happy world in there.

“That was BEAUTIFUL singing!” Clarke gushes to the toddler when they reach her safely.

“She’s been singing it since she overheard us talking about it.” Lexa smirks to her chortling wife. 

The process is slow and arduous to say the least. One at a time crossing so many bridges that Clarke has long since lost count. The blonde feels bad for Lexa and Rinta who are carrying a child’s body weight with their own. Entertaining them and acting calm while crossing the sketchiest fucking bridges her blue eyes have ever witnessed. Plus, the air is thicker here with little wind, if any. She’s been sweating buckets since they begin this bridge crossing hell of a mission of theirs. Water pouches are passed around more frequently as are the snacks for everyone to keep up their energy. The hardest part is the waiting around for everyone else to join them across the bridges. Ropes being transferred and situated to cross the next. It takes time and work that Clarke is having a hard time finding patience for. At this rate they are going to make it by snowfall, Clarke is almost certain. Rosha advices Clarke to use as little energy as she can when they are not crossing. So, the blonde uses this time when she waits to draw for the most part. Scenery around them with the MEGA trees they are walking around with the bridges and ropes hanging from everywhere. The deeper they get in the bigger these trunks get until they are twice the size of the Trikru trees… which is saying fucking something right there. Don’t even get her started on the damn leaves that could be the size of a fucking hut in Floukru. She feels like a fucking ant in this environment and suddenly she realizes why they are called broadleaf. Because… holy fuck… those would be some broadleaves there. EVERY fucking leaf is broad for that matter. From the leaves growing on the trees to the weeds growing around them everywhere. The variety and colors of plants are crazy to keep up with. The variety of all the strange animals, smells and plant life is making her dizzy. “Please for the love of god tell me we are close.” Clarke pleads to Rinta after bridge number 4,738 that day.

“We should be seeing the village here soon.” Rinta assures as Clarke sighs in relief. Turning to check on her wife and Elisae in the carrier. Making sure the toddler is eating fruit and drinking her water pouch in there. Both are wiping sweat off the toddler devotedly. Rinta even stopped to break off a bit of an herb before handing it to Lexa. Instructing her to rub it on Elisae’s bare chest and back. Explaining it provides a cooling sensation on contact which gets a squeal of delight from Lexa’s carrier after it’s applied. It has the kru and Lexa chortling as the toddler giggles wildly in there. Telling everyone it is giving her tickle bumps as little shivers go off.

“I wike dhat Az (ice) pwant.” Elisae chirps out as Rinta smirks down at her.

“You’re very welcome then.” Rinta chuckles.

_ ‘What’d you put on her!? I want some!’ _ Clarke whines to her wife as Lexa smirks over at her.

_ ‘She also isn’t wearing a shirt.’ _ Lexa retorts with a chuckle.

_ ‘Cool! That’s an option!’ _ Clarke squeals delightedly.

_ ‘NO!’ _ Lexa shouts. Stopping those pale hands currently in the process of pulling off her shirt. Dropping the hemline as a fierce pout works on Clarke’s face.

“What’s wrong with your houmon?” Rinta whispers with a smirk.

“Yea… we are gonna need another one of those magical Az plants.” Lexa smirks right back as Rinta chortles.

“Huh… Wanheda doesn’t like the heat… who knew?” Rinta teases in amusement as she turns to find another for the whiny blonde over there. Rosha stands with her back to them and holds up one of the strikon’s furs to warrant a bit more privacy. That way Lexa can rub the plant all over her wife without any lookie-loo’s out there. Even then she’s only rubbing hands UNDER Clarke’s clothes. Meticulous and serious in her application. Unlike her wife over there who keeps wiggling her eyebrows at her.

_ ‘Would you quit… I’m not fucking you in front of everyone.’ _ Lexa thinks back which does NOTHING but fuel that rebellious fire.

_ ‘I know you like me. I know you do... And I know you want it. It’s easy to see. And in the back of your mind you should be… OHHHHH… with me.’  _ Clarke sings as Lexa looks up confused as fuck to what her wife is doing.

_ ‘The jok?’ _ Lexa deadpans.

_ ‘DONCHA WISH YOUR WIFEY WAS HOT LIKE ME! DONCHA WISH YOUR WIFEY WAS RAW LIKE ME!’ _ Clarke belts out dancing around like a weirdo.

_ ‘Keryons, I think the heat is getting to you.’ _ Lexa mutters rolling her eyes. Elisae on the other giggles and claps for her Nomon while Lexa shakes her head.

_ ‘Not the audience I thought would like this… but whatever!’ _ Clarke thinks between verses as Lexa snorts in laughter. Rolling her eyes and pulling her wife’s shirt back down as she finishes.

_ ‘Alright, think you can hold off the weirdness for a bit while I introduce you to Yujleda?’ _ Lexa asks with a smirk.

_ ‘Nope!’ _ Clarke declares doing a little shimmy for Elisae who giggles wildly and attempts to do it in the carrier.

_ ‘Worth a shot.’  _ Lexa sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

~~~

The minute they get done with the last bridge Rinta takes Eryk out of the carrier. Setting him on the ground with Elisae as they redress the two toddlers dancing around in their skivvies on the wooden platform. Skaigonakru chortles as the two redress and fix up the toddlers before the crowd reaches them. Strapping them back in JUST until they hit SOLID ground as they promise the toddlers. Explaining they have ONE more bend to go around before they make it to the village. The VERY SECOND they come around the bend a BOISTEROUS voice rings out clearly.

“ERINTA! ERINTA!”

Rinta groans dramatically and rolls her eyes which INSTANTLY causes a grin on Lexa’s face. Clarke is blinking wondering who the fuck Erinta is and why someone is screaming for her. A tiny thing with hair EXACTLY like Eryk and Rinta’s with the same freckles to match.

“Wait….” Clarke whispers as Lexa chortles at her wife.

“Aniiiiii…. It’s Rinta now.” Rinta sighs begrudgingly.

“ANI!!!! ANI!!!” Eryk squeals from the carrier strapped to Rinta’s chest, throwing his hands up in happiness. 

“Let me see my babies!” The woman cries as the crowd parts for her to make her way to the Hedas. Lexa and Clarke are all but ignored in this moment of reunion. Lexa wouldn’t have it ANY other way though. This is the stuff she LOVES to see firsthand. The love she fights for these people to maintain. Lexa always feels so lucky to witness little moments like this. Clarke blinks the second the woman FINALLY comes into her view. Baffled that such a big voice could come from such a small woman. Wrapping Rinta and Eryk into a bone crushing hug as she kisses each of their cheeks repeatedly. One child to the next in fervent excitement as Rinta groans. Cheeks warming that Heda is witnessing this and sighs loudly.

“Aniiiiiii. You promised you wouldn’t do this….” Rinta whines between getting smothered.

“Hush. I’m not done yet.” The woman declares as Lexa and Clarke grin widely. Kissing both children frantically and hugging them several more times.

“Oh, let them breathe, Evlyn.” Her husband chortles with amusement. Clarke turns to see the same man who stood with Rinta at their wedding. But this time he is accompanied with a BUNCH of kids behind him. Every single one scream excitedly at the top of their lungs at the EXACT time Rinta and Eryk do. Evelyn has JUST enough time to step out of the way when the dogpile starts. It has Lexa cackling and Clarke grinning at the scene of happiness. The youngest of them seems to be Eryk who is STILL strapped to Rinta the entire time. Two boys that look to be around Yarla’s age, a girl just older than them makes it first. Tackling a chortling Rinta to the ground with Eryk giggling wildly in happiness. A girl who looks to be around Aiden’s age makes it next and hopes on the pile without ANY hesitation. Another little girl flies on next and the cutest has to be the little boy who looks to be two years older than Eryk. The last to jump on top and wiggle down to them. “They do this each time.” Ethin tells them as Lexa throws her head back and laughs.

“Well good. We don’t want to ruin tradition then.” Lexa chuckles as she watches the family celebrate together.

“And who do we have here?” Ethin hums kindly as she kneels in front of the wide-eyed toddler watching the family celebrate.

“I’s Ewisay.” The toddler chirps as the man grins.

“Is that so. Well. It is nice to meet you Elisae.” Ethin grins at her.

“You even have an E name like one of ours and everything. How about that.” Evlyn hums with a wink.

“Wait… all of them?” Clarke gapes as she starts thinking of all the E names she can think of. Each time she falls up short and looks at them dumbfounded. The man beams and claps his hands twice. One by one the kids stand and help each other up. Standing in a perfect line from oldest to youngest… well… after Rinta takes Eryk out of the carrier and he waddles to the end excitedly. It has Lexa grinning at the cuteness of all of this. That and Rinta’s reluctant look of disapproval to this ENTIRE charade. Her aunt and uncle stand in front of Rinta much to Clarke and Lexa’s amusement.

“I am Ethin, co-ambassador of Yujleda.” Ethin begins as a grunt of approval is sounded from the clan behind them.

“I am Evlyn, his houmon.”

“Erinta.” Rinta sighs reluctantly as Lexa snorts in laughter. Clarke on the other hand gasps and puts her hand on her chest dramatically.

“You imposter!” Clarke gasps accusingly which does NOTHING to stop Lexa’s laughter or that of the Skaigonakru. Rinta flushes crimson and mouths expletives at them. Her siblings just ignore her, much to her friends’ delight.

“Edina,” The girl a couple years under Rinta states happily.

“We are twins.” One of the boys smiles as Clarke GASPS excitedly and bats at Lexa who rolls her eyes. “I am Ervin…” One of them states.

“And I am Edy.” The other finishes as Clarke hangs on every word.

“I am Elene.” The cute little girl smiles sweetly.

“I am Eli!” The next youngest cries, throwing his hands up.

“EWYKS!” Eryk shouts throwing his hands up and dancing in place.

“EWISAE!” The toddler in Lexa’s arms chirps. Throwing her hands up JUST like she saw Eryk do. Thinking that is JUST how you introduce yourself here and rolls with it. The entire family cackles and grins at the toddler who is dancing proudly in Lexa’s arms.

“Ewisae my striknatblidasis.” Eryk chirps proudly to his family. Every single head turns to Rinta for an explanation as the woman smirks.

“They are quite protective of one another. It’s kinda cute.” Rinta grins as Lexa chuckles.

“Yes. They have all insisted on claiming one another as family from the very beginning.” Lexa informs them as the family chortles. 

“Well then I guess that makes her our family too.” Edina grins getting a nod from her sibs.

“She does have an E name and everything.” Edy voices as the others hum in agreement.

“Come now, all of you must be exhausted from your travels. We have your things all ready for you.” Evlyn smiles warmly. Ushering the group further into the city as Clarke’s mouth drops open. Nets. It is a city of nets and boards woven together to form houses, bridges that all interconnect between the massive trees. Houses, shops and even farms are built up in every nook and cranny of the MASSIVE trees. So high in the air that the ground floor where the water apparently, she is told resides, is barely even visible.

“Woah…” Clarke exhales as her eyes grow large.

“Welcome to Yujleda, Wanheda.” Rinta grins, slapping her friend on the back.

“Your obsession with nets makes SOOOOO much more sense now…” Clarke mutters still trying to take it all in.

“I know right?” Rinta grins happily as her family chortles.

“Come on, all of you are over here.” Ethin smiles waving them to follow him. Winding up bridges and walkways through shops and homes.

“Holy crap… is that a waterfall?” Clarke gasps dumbfounded.

“Yea… we are one of the few kru that have way too much water on their hands. So, we make due.” Rinta grins at Clarke.

“You should export it to clans who don’t.” Clarke voices as Lexa smiles.

“Yes. Your entwined started that when I first became bandrona with Onka.” Ethin smirks as Clarke grins back at her wife.

“In exchange we learned how to farm within the heights of the trees.” Rinta tells the blonde as she leans over closer to Clarke and lowers her voice. “The way we did it before was really dangerous. It was how my Nontu’s fight ended. It was one of the first things I had on my list to accomplish when I first became bandrona.” She relays quietly not wanting to upset her sibs by them overhearing.

“That’s awful, Rinta. I’m so sorry. I wish we could have prevented that.” Clarke states sympathetically.

“It was.” Rinta voices in a rare moment of seriousness. Frowning deeply as she clears her throat. “But it isn’t that way anymore.” She hums shrugging it off.

“Rin, losing a dad. It’s a pain that few understand the depth of. I’m really sorry you had to go through that. It is a pain I wouldn’t wish on anyone.” Clarke consoles as Rinta turns to look at her for a couple seconds. The blue eyes watch as Rinta swallows hard and nods.

“Thanks, Clarke.” Rinta whispers, subtly wiping her eyes as they continue to climb up the stairs. 

_ ‘Rinta was with her Nontu when it happened. That is the most I’ve ever heard her talk about it. _ ’ Lexa thinks to her wife quickly.

_ ‘Empathy goes a long way.’ _ Clarke sighs as Lexa smiles.

_ ‘I guess it does.’  _ Lexa thinks back, sending warm love to her wife in the process. Clarke lets the conversation turn to something else happier. Not at all pointing back to it or asking Rinta about it. She would let Rinta talk about it if she wanted but she would never push. Not with this. Continuing to climb and listen to the conversation of how they make the nets with the broadleaf plant that is growing all around them.

“We use it for everything. The fibers we weave into nets and it helps filter the air from smelling like wodagraun.” Rinta continues as Clarke gasps.

“HEYYYYYY!! YEAHHHHH!!! LEX! It doesn’t smell like ass!!” Clarke exclaims excitedly as Rinta and Lexa snort in amusement at her.

“Yea… that’s cause Ani makes us bathe…” Ervin quips, causing louder cackles from Lexa and the skaigonakru. Rinta elbows her sib with a chortle.

“Ignore him. But you really did walk yourself into that one.” Rinta smirks as she gives the younger boy a noogie while he laughs and bats at her hand. Kicking his butt with her boot as he is bent over under her arm. It has Lexa and Clarke smirking at the affectionate horseplay. Clarke had figured Rinta was just a natural to be honest. But seeing her like this with her cousins, and sibs it makes complete sense. The kids interact like siblings with one another regardless of who is related to whom. It is kinda cool to watch them interact as they walk along the pathways together. Clarke had long since given up on trying to guess who was an actual sibling to Rinta and who was a cousin. They all looked too much fucking alike and called each other siblings. Each one INCLUDING THE Uncle and Aunt have the sleek black hair and freckles splashed on the bridge of their nose and cheeks. The ONLY one who doesn’t have LONG tan legs is the aunt who is tiny as hell. EVERYONE ELSE has legs to their ears JUST like Rinta and her Uncle. Well… technically Eryk doesn’t either but he is also like four and half so… He might one day. Just not now. A net thing comes into view nestled in one of the eves of the branches they are walking past. Before they know it a loud gasp is heard from Clarke’s mouth before it even registers.

“Oh yea… we got inspired by the playground floor...” Ethin grins as they watch kids run up and play on the nets. “…Gives the kids something to burn energy off on.” He grins.

“Kids my ass… Lex… hold my boots.” Clarke exhales without ANY hesitation. Lexa is cackling before Clarke even gets her first shoe off.

“It is for strikon, hodnes…” Lexa chortles which does NOTHING to slow her wife down.

“Hey… we have one of them…” Clarke mutters under her breath as Rinta snorts in laughter. Walking in her socks past Rinta’s chuckling siblings until she comes upon both toddlers holding hands skipping with Evlyn walking behind them. Smirking at Wanheda as she herds the little ones in the right direction. Clarke just kneels and waits for them to find her. Both scream her name excitedly and sprint to her like they hadn’t JUST seen her five seconds early. Or you know… Spent all day traveling with her. Either way, it’s adorable as fuck and she will NEVER not love this. “Look what I found!” Clarke hums as she picks both up in her arms and stands. Turning them to the nets as both eyes are about to pop out of their heads. “Who wants to go test it with me?” She asks, resulting in BOTH toddlers screeching shrilly. Both hands shot in the air with Rinta, Skaigonakru, Lexa, and all Rinta’s siblings’ chortling. Shoes are now going flying as little bodies sprint off behind a big blonde toddler leader.

“Certainly, a child at heart, huh?” Evlyn chuckles gathering shoes and socks to hand to the girls.

“You have no idea.” Lexa smirks watching Clarke pick up both toddlers to slide down the nets together. Rolling and tumbling as all three giggles wildly.

“No one would ever believe them if we told them this.” Edy deadpans stunned as Rinta snorts out louder in laughter.

“I mean they’ve been good all day when we made them sit still.” Rinta smirks nudging Lexa.

“Which one. The big one or the little ones?” Lexa smirks right back.

“Touche.” Rinta chuckles with a grin. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to have a little hoard of kids following her around the playground. The rest of the crew takes a break and sits down on the side with the other families. Before long Evlyn has drinks, and food for everyone to snack on while they wait. Regardless of whether they are in the Heda group or not. Passing around drinks, roasted fruit and vegetables and wraps for anyone who is hungry. “I swear she’d feed the entire clan if we’d let her.” Rinta whispers as Lexa smirks at the woman. Elisae, Clarke and Eryk run over every now and then for a quick drink or to inhale something before running back. Which means the ENTIRE group of kids following her around does the EXACT same thing. They let the three play to their hearts content while they rest and chat with one another. Snacking on food and chit chatting back and forth. It takes almost an hour and a half before all three are lounging with the rest dripping in sweat from their fun. Only after not running off to play again after about fifteen minutes does Evlyn shepherd her crew with Rinta up to the Heda bungalow. It is located at the VERY top of the MASSIVE Cyprus tree in the dead center. Sheltered from view of the nearby shops and homes located further down the tree. The top of the tree forms a MASSIVE like circle where the branches interconnect and jut out from the central trunk of the oversized tree. It is like a different world up here and Clarke’s eyes bug. There are farms of plants in various locations up here. Their home is hidden behind several MASSIVE branches forming sorta walls of privacy.

“This is where we grow a lot of our food and herbs we send to the other clans.” Evlyn explains as Clarke nods.

“Yujleda is our main source of our medicinal herbs and plants within the clans. The environment here is unmatched ANYWHERE else. They THRIVE here more than anywhere else we’ve found.” Lexa voices to her wife excitedly. Pulling her pale hand over to a MASSIVE lavender plant that has Clarke gaping.

“What the crap…” Clarke mutters dumbfounded.

“I don’t remember trees or plants ever being mentioned as this big before the bombs.” Clarke whispers in awe.

“Found nothing on glowing forests either.” Lexa smiles, leaning over to smell it with Elisae.

“Yea… you’ve got a point.” Clarke smirks in realization. It had to be something with the radiation and the overabundance of water. It is the only logical thing she can think of. 

“Dhat smelled wike yous Nomon.” Elisae chirps with wide eyes.

“That is because THAT one is your Nomon’s FAVORITE.” Clarke hums knowingly with a wink.

“Here, we don’t really have to worry about other clans. No one but a yujleda makes it out this far and survives to tell the tale.” Rinta shrugs. Clarke looks at Rinta wide eyed in explanation to what the really meant. “I will show you a bit after you see the house.” Rinta grins with a wink. Ushering both over to the hidden bungalow that winds up several stories up the branches dramatically.

“Holy mary mother of fuckwad…” Clarke mutters under her breath as Rinta’s family falls over each other laughing.

“Yea… You can thank Rin for that.” Ethin smirks clapping his niece on the back. “We are over here.” He informs them nodding to the bungalow close to theirs. About as tall and massive as theirs in fact.

“Rin even made walkthroughs from yours to ours to make it easier for me to feed everyone.” Evlyn smiles happily. Both look over at her wide eyed hearing this.

“We don’t have to hide as much as some of the other clans do… comes with perks.” Rinta shrugs casually as she walks inside. “Here is the main space for the cooking and lounging.” She begins showing them the kitchen and dining area excitedly and pulling them up the stairs to the top room. “All of these doors are where the skaigonakru will sleep.” She hums walking up the stairs. “AND THIS. Is where you will sleep.” Rinta grins practically vibrating with excitement. Lexa opens the door and both her and Clarke’s jaw hits the floor.

“YOOOOOOOOOO!” Clarke grins batting at her wife elatedly.

“Now this is where your luggage will be put away obsessively by Lexa.” Rinta smirks as Clarke nods in agreement and Lexa rolls her eyes. “… and the bathroom is over here.” Rinta explains walking over and opening the door to the bathroom. “And up here…” She continues, walking up the stairs with the women. Throwing the door open dramatically as Clarke blinks confused. “…Is where you will sleep in your TRADITIONAL Yujleda bed.”

“OHHHHHH… So this is where you got the weird ass net sleepy thing from… Noted…” Clarke nods in understanding. The three women take their time getting a tour of the rest of the house while Elisae and Eryk play outside with the rest of Rinta’s sibs. Most of the guard rooms look fairly similar to theirs but not two stories like theirs. The net beds are fairly typical to traditional yujleda homes in that they hang down on the first floor. Although, the kru has a second floor underneath for security purposes.

“Komfoni preferred this option.” Rinta tells them with a shrug as they make their way back down.

“NOMONS!” Elisae cheers, running to them out of breath.

“Hey sugar booger.” Clarke grins twirling her around.

“We makins a pway houts!” Elisae chirps excitedly pointing to the little mini hut of fallen sticks and leaves.

“That looks SUPER fun!” Lexa hums carrying her over.

“I am going to give your Nomons a mini tour. Would you like to stay here and play or come along?” Rinta asks the toddler.

“If you do come you will have to be IN your carrier strapped to me the entire time, though.” Lexa warns the toddler as the girl bites her lip and thinks.

“I stays and pway with my Ewik. Kays?” Elisae chirps as she tilts her head at Lexa.

“I think we can do that. You do seem to be having FAR too much fun to stop now.” Lexa smiles as Evlyn winks from where she sits with Rosha playing with the two natblida and her two youngest.

“We’s gunna helps Ani in dha gawdens! And dhen SWIMS!” Eryk exclaims, running over to Rinta and throwing himself in her arms. It has her chortling as she picks him up to spin him around.

“Well don’t have TOO much fun.” Rinta smirks with a wink.

“WE WILLS!” Elisae chirps happily as both wiggles down and runs back to Evlyn. It is when the twins come down from the branches with a handful more sticks and MASSIVE leaves with HUGE grins on their faces that has them cackling. Suddenly knowing WHY they are so excited about this endeavor.

“We are gonna make a mini-bungalow.” Edy informs Rinta as they hurry past.

“Oh, we will be looking forward to seeing this when we come back then!” Lexa smirks as Rosha grins at her. Voting herself to stay with the natblida strikon since both seem to have attached to her pretty well. They need a guard to stay with them anyway so Rosha and Paxtn are voted to stay to play. The rest head off with Ethin and Rinta further down the tree village. Pulled into a little hut with leaves and weird looking clothes. Ethin pulls out a privacy screen woven with leaves for them to change behind. “Okay… Lex… You remember from last time right?” Rinta asks as the brunette nods. “Perfect. Then you dress and then help that one dress after. If you need a hand just holler.” She explains as Lexa chortles in agreement. “Got it. Come on, Hodnes.” Lexa hums dragging Clarke behind her.

“Why do we have to change? I already have clothes on.” Clarke whines as a snort of laughter is heard from Rinta out of the privacy screen.

“Because we need to blend in.” Lexa hums casually as she disrobes and meticulously folds each layer. Smirking when she KNOWS her wife is now frozen unabashedly checking her out in this process. But it also assured it occupied the blonde at the same time. So Lexa is also UNABASHEDLY using this to her advantage at the moment as well. All her Heda gear is taken off except the emblem on her forehead of course. Pulling on a tight body stocking and then a sort of loose woven pants and top. Loops for the harness are seen throughout the garment which is totally confusing the crap out of Clarke. Both muted in green and brown tones to match the tree. Nothing fancy whatsoever as Lexa smirks and pulls her wife over. Doing the exact same treatment to her while her wife tries to kiss her while she is naked. It has Lexa chortling at her predictableness to this EACH time they do this. “You are ridiculous, ai hodnes (my love).” Lexa chuckles.

“Uhh… that’s WHY you married me. REMEMBER?” Clarke hums wiggling her eyebrows as they hear another snort of laughter.

“You still good, Lex?” Rinta cackles as Lexa grins.

“So far so good.” Lexa calls back as she holds out the body stocking.

“The fuck is that?” Clarke mutters as Rinta cackles loudly again.

“Remember what you just watched me do?” Lexa hums as the hazy grin is back at the memory of her naked ass.

“YEAH I do!” Clarke grins excitedly.

“Good. Then do that.” Lexa chuckles patting her wife’s naked ass and waiting expectantly. Clarke blinks a few times and looks back at Lexa confused. “You only watched my ass, didn’t you?” Lexa smirks as Clarke nods quickly. “Keryons. Then come here.” Lexa chuckles helping her wife wiggle into the body stocking. Both are grunting and sweating in their effort.

“WHAT THE FUCK RINTA!” Clarke screeches when they FINALLY get the pants on. The top is next but DAMN is Clarke not looking forward to it.

“I said to call if you needed help.” Rinta laughs walking closer. “Does that mean you're done?” She asks hopefully.

“1 down. top to go.” Lexa calls as Rinta snorts out.

“Keryons. I’m coming to help. No way we can reign in those without all hands-on deck.” Rinta calls back as Lexa snorts loudly.

“Yea… my girls do whatever the fuck they want.” Clarke grins proudly as she cups them in her hands. It about sends Rinta into hysterics when she walks around the privacy screen. It takes… a bit… to squeeze both of those girls into the TIGHT body stocking top. The other two articles of clothing are CAKE compared to that. “Okay… not that this wasn’t… super fun and all… but like… the fuck we doing woman?” Clarke deadpans as Lexa laces her weird ass looking shoes onto her pale feet.

“Introducing you to the wonders of the wodagraun and WHY we live where we do.” Rinta smiles happily as Clarke looks over at Lexa questionably.

“I objected to showing you this for the record.” Lexa deadpans as Clarke looks at Rinta worriedly.

“Oh, you will be fine. Now slather this on your body.” Rinta smiles holding some smelly ass mud to Clarke.

“SHUT UP! REALLY?” Clarke exclaims at Lexa who cackles with a nod.

“You have to mask your smell and blend with the environment, hodnes (love).” Lexa laughs.

“Wow…” Rinta mutters as the blonde promptly dumps the entire fucking bucket over her head.

“Yea… called that…” Lexa grins as Rinta tilts her head at the weird ass former blonde who is now making mud angels on the floor.

“You know… most people put a bit on their face here and there… but yea… I guess that works too.” Rinta voices a bit stunned.

“Why’d we get her dressed just for her to bathe in the muck?” Ethin whispers curiously.

“No idea…” Rinta smirks as they keep watching. Lexa just bends over and swipes a finger through the mud puddle her wife is currently rolling in. Putting two stripes under her eyes, down her nose and a bit on her forearms and legs that are exposed. That is it. Two lines down each front and back to mask her scent. Had Lexa tested this ruthlessly to determine the right amount of MUD she had to PHYSICALLY put on her body that STILL masked her scent. Yes. Yes, she had. Anya thought she was insane the entire flipping time. But! NOW! It paid off. Especially since Lexa would rather eat that mud than bathe in it like her wife over there. The looks they get as they hike down to the edge of the village has got to be one of the record books. The smirks, snorts and outright laughs as they pass are priceless. Not to mention gags and wide eyes of disbelief to who that is walking by them. While this is occurring Rinta and Lexa are having a FIERCE debate as to who has to repel down with the smelly mud monster back there. Strutting her stuff oblivious to the bickering that is happening behind her as Ethin smirks at the two back there. Pointing out various things to Clarke as they walk that he knows the girl has never seen before. Jokull on the other hand has already spoken to Ethin on the arrangements and smirks as well.

“Are you two not aware of the safety protocols for two reigning Hedas?” Jokull subtly leans over to whisper to both women.

“Yes.” Lexa grins smugly.

“No.” Rinta frowns confused.

“It means that I will be in charge of moving Wanheda because I am more experienced than you Rinta… with both of her guards around us.” Ethin voices as Clarke looks at him smiling. “While Lexa has already done this activity before and will be your responsibility to oversee… along with both of her guards surrounding both of you.” He informs the women.

“Huh… alright well that makes sense.” Rinta nods with a shrug to Lexa.

“Thank you Ethin.” Lexa smiles knowing he purposely interrupted Jokull to prevent the law from being stated. Though he might not know Clarke personally… both Lexa and Ethin know that learning of what happens if you or your wife dies as a reigning Heda can’t be settling for either parties. They would rather not voice it if at all possible. Simply to keep the blonde from panicking or getting upset on what was meant to be a fun educating trip. Plus, Heda Komfoni, and Ethin had already had lengthy correspondences on the matter anyway.

_ ‘What protocol is he talking about?’  _ Clarke thinks to her wife.

_ ‘I’ll tell you later. It’s too long winded and complex to get into now.’ _ Lexa assures sweetly.

_ ‘Mmm kay...’ _ Clarke hums casually.

~~~

“Wow… these belts are… Fucking weird as hell…” Clarke huffs wide eyed as Lexa straps and tightens each strap meticulously.

“It is a climbing harness.” Rinta smirks strapping her own onto her body.

“Climbing harness? We can go higher?” Clarke voices attempting to look up in confusion.

“Nope.” Lexa smiles as she finishes the last strap. “And don’t touch that.” She instructs before turning to strap herself up. Ethin checks each harness and tugs or fastens various buckles as he goes.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Clarke asks suspiciously as she glares from Rinta to Lexa.

“Wanheda…” Ethin hums warmly as Clarke looks at him. “It will be my pleasure to escort you DOWN the tree today…” He begins as Clarke’s eyes widen dramatically. Shooting over to wife in panic as Lexa hurries to her. Grabbing her face between her hands and looking into her eyes.

“Hey… look at me, hodnes.” Lexa soothes rubbing her thumbs over her wife’s cheeks. “I have done this myself several times now. It is not dangerous in the slightest. We will be JUST fine.” She assures sweetly.

“Wanheda. I understand you do not favor heights. It is what Komfoni warned me about, when I mentioned possibly doing this with you. That is why I assigned myself to you and not my niece.” Ethin voices stepping forward.

“You did?” Clarke squeaks.

“Sha, I have done this for more years than you or your wife have been alive. It is an easy and effortless trip down and back up for me.” Ethin smiles at her.

“Trust us. Komfoni made us change A LOT and tested the crap out of it before she approved us to do this with you.” Rinta speaks up.

“Komfoni would NEVER let us do ANYTHING that would be dangerous or hurt us.” Lexa repeats to her wife tenderly.

“That is also why we are escorting you down.” Jokull assures with a wink as the blonde finally lets her heart start beating again. Yes, there is a bit of whimper and she clings to Lexa for a bit. But she does eventually let Ethin strap her to his harness.

“Do I have to help or do anything?” Clarke asks in a whisper.

“Nope.” Ethin assures checking their vines. “You don’t even have to look.” He smiles.

“Thank fuck.” Clarke mutters, letting the man move her without question.

“Rosha wanted me to tell you of Wanheda’s preference of distracting her by talking or telling her stories. It is what she requested on the bridges,” Jokull tells Ethin authoritatively. 

“Oh I have about a million of those.” Ethin grins happily.

“NONE ABOUT ME!” Rinta screeches hysterically as Lexa snorts out in laughter.

“She won’t be able to hear us.” Ethin whispers deviously to the blonde whose look of panic INSTANTLY transforms to that of a Cheshire cat. The whole way down the man is able to EASILY distract Clarke MUCH to Lexa’s relief. She knows he purposely used that Rinta story to divert her attention off the trip down. Telling quite proudly of Rinta’s accomplishments and that of her sibs like a proud uncle he is. How skilled the girl is on the vines and branches more than any other yujleda gona from a VERY early age. “We used to catch her climbing on EVERYTHING before she could even walk!” Ethin huffs as Clarke chortles.

“Oh yea… Lex used to do that too.” Clarke grins.

“Yes. Trikru and us mesh quite easily because of this. The biggest difference between our climbing and theirs is balance. Our survival is dependent on it. And that girl could easily balance on a single line of vine for HOURS.” Ethin beams as Clarke’s eyes bulge hearing this.

“That is not normal…” Clarke mutters in horror.

“It is for us.” Ethin smiles. “At least before Eryk was discovered as natblida. He showed promises as well before that point.” He hums proudly.

“Have you heard how he stood up against Titus to protect Elisae yet?” Clarke asks as the man grins at her and shakes his head. Launching the blonde into the story they heard from Elisae and explaining how she was brought to Polis as an infant.

“Oh, that was her? Really?” Ethin hums with wide eyes.

“Yep. That would be Elisae.” Clarke smiles.

“We heard about it. Everyone did. But we didn’t know the name, or gender.” Ethin reveals with wide eyes.

“Crazy huh? You should see how protective all of them are of her.” Clarke chuckles amusingly, like she isn’t currently dangling off the tree a thousand feet up. Explaining how they call one another siblings bound with natblida and act like a little family. Taking care of each other no matter what, even when it came to Titus. It has the man chortling as she explains Eryk kicking Titus just to get in the timeout room so Elisae wouldn’t be alone. “Threatened to ‘beated me up’ if I was mean to Lexa when I was first introduced too.” Clarke grins as the man chortles.

“Oh, I remember that.” Jokull chuckles fondly from above them.

“Elisae promised to protect me with her cuteness.” Clarke grins smugly as Ethin cackles to this. Swinging them into the lookout without the girl even noticing as Lexa and Rinta swing right in after them. All the Kru following and ensuring everyone is in safely before doing a perimeter check. Only THEN do they swing in to accompany the Hedas and the Yujleda bandronas. It has them all chuckling when they find the blonde STILL in the middle of her story without much awareness to the fact that they have STOPPED repelling down the tree. Ethin is busy listening as he unstraps the blonde from his own harness so she can walk around freely. Rinta and Lexa are doing the same to unstrap from one another as well. Jokull pulls out his pack and hands the blonde her backpack full of art supplies. The blue eyes grew not even knowing the man had done this for her. Grinning from ear to ear as she hugs the burly guard excitedly.

“You gunna tell her Lexa packed it?” Ifin whispers with a smirk.

“Nope.” Jokull grins as his partner chortles and rolls his eyes.

~~~

“Ugh… Lex… Please tell me you packed that smelly good shit…” Clarke gags as Lexa grins and nods. Jokull chuckles and reaches for his pack again to search for it. The brunette smiles in thanks to the gona and applies some to herself and turns to do the same to her wife.

“I don’t smell it anymore.” Rinta shrugs.

“I stopped smelling it a LONG time ago.” Ethin nods casually.

“Lucky as fucking hell. Smells like ASS!” Clarke huffs earning a smirk from Rinta.

“So I have been told.” Ethin chortles, slapping the woman on the back fondly.

“What is this place?” Clarke asks looking around the small little two roomed hut with window seats lining each exterior wall.

“This is what we like to call our Wochas Hou (lookout hut).” Ethin informs the blonde.

“It helps us keep an eye on the wodagraun.” Rinta explains as the girl nods.

“Huh… well makes sense… and what are we doing here?” Clarke deadpans after another look around.

“We are here to sit… and watch the water.” Ethin smirks.

“Oh hell yea… That is what I am talking about!” Clarke grins excitedly walking over and making herself comfortable in one of the window seats. “Gives me time to sketch, just yell when you are done being looky-loos or whatever.” She hums as Lexa chuckles at her wife making herself at home over there. Setting to work immediately and getting lost in her sketch of the weird environment she has found herself in. Lexa sits beside her wife and quietly is chatting with Rinta and Ethin. Allowing Clarke to draw as much as she wants without much care in the world. “OH MY GOD! IT’S A SWAMP!” Clarke exclaims loudly out of nowhere. Looking up with HUGE eyes of surprise as all of them look at her confused.

“A what?” Lexa asks, frowning.

“It is what they called… well… I think… something like this before the bombs.” Clarke explains pointing outside.

“Oh… huh… interesting. We didn’t know there was a word for it.” Lexa voices in surprise. “We will have to search in the archives for that when we get back to Polis, Rinta.” She assures her friend who nods in agreement. Drinks and snacks are being passed around to everyone to fuel up for the trip up. Clarke is munching and on her fourth picture when she sees something move in the water. Rippling the waves around it as her eyes widen. Freezing in place to see if her eyes are playing tricks on her. That is when Clarke sees it and her blood runs cold. She’d recognize that anywhere and holy shit… that is the BIGGEST FUCKING THING she has ever seen. And all at once the entire fucking world IMPLODES. A shrill screech of horror is piercingly issued out as a blonde streak promptly crawls right up Lexa’s face. Sending her sketchbook and art supplies flying across the room dramatically. While the rest of the group is left holding their hearts and any nearby surface to attempt to steady themselves.

“I think I just died…” Rinta mutters with eyes as big as the moon. Eyes flitting around the room frantically to check. Currently clawing at her uncle when she finds him still sitting next to her. Determined to take him with her when that thing sounds off again. One by one eyes around the room find the blonde literally hugging her wife’s face with an expression of utmost horror etched on her face. Heads are tilting in confusion to what on earth is falling out of her mouth because that is 100% not any language they knew of.

“So, like… she normally do this… or?” Ifin whispers after a solid five minutes nudging a nearby skaigonakru kru.

“Umm… I don’t… think so?” The man mutters in complete confusion. He can’t even determine WHAT it is she is doing to answer this correctly.

“Anyone know how do we shut it up?” Another asks as the rest shrug with a grunt of uncertainty. Lexa is now reduced to patting her wife’s screaming body comfortingly since she cannot PHYSICALLY speak. Thanks to being smothered within an inch of her freaking life at the moment. Anytime she tries to THINK something to her freaking wife she just gets back screams of horror in response. Which is how Lexa finds herself screaming out the lullaby to her hysterical wife… in her head… like a freaking lunatic… in attempts she’ll hear it eventually. In this time, Rinta has settled and figured out it is just fucking Clarke scaring the shit out of her and EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM. All of them are now crowded around the Hedas curiously trying to figure out what to do.

“Can Heda breathe like that?” Jokull asks worriedly.

“I dunno… she hasn’t fallen over dead yet so I count that as a good sign…” Ifin deadpans frowning and tilting his head at the blonde.

“Someone poke her and see what happens…” Rinta voices as the entire kru look at her in disbelief. “WHAT? Like it could get much worse.” She huffs offendedly. All of them look at one another and realize… she is right about that. The girl probably wouldn’t even know they poked her like this.

“Go for it.” Jokull whispers, shoving her forward and handing her a stick.

“WHY ME?” Rinta whispers furiously.

“Your idea, ace.” Ifin deadpans, shooing her closer.

Meanwhile, Lexa is FINALLY able to feel Clarke’s grip loosening around her face a bit. It’s gradual and she can hear muffled noises around her but other than that it is JUST Clarke screaming. Thankfully it is JUST enough for Lexa to FINALLY say something to TRY and get her wife’s attention to snap her out of it.

“CLARKE!” Lexa screams at the top of her lungs. Conveniently done at the EXACT same moment Rinta is attempting to poke Clarke. Rinta shoots through the damn roof as the Skaigonakru are left falling over each other in alarm. Left in a pile on the floor looking up at the two Hedas in surprise. Lexa is far too engrossed in calming her wife to care or notice any of them except for them two.

_ ‘Hodnes, look at me. Look in my eyes, baby.’ _ Lexa pleads as the blue eyes struggle to find her. Sighing, Lexa reigns in the Opkepa aura and clears her throat.  _ ‘Clarke, look at me, right now.’ _ Lexa instructs firmly as blue eyes LOCK to hers at once.  _ ‘Good girl. Now I need you to take a couple deep breaths for me.’ _ She coaches in full Opkepa tone since this is what her wife is currently responding to. Lexa wasn’t going to jinx it just because she finally got her to stop screeching.  _ ‘One more.’ _ Lexa directs watching Clarke take another deep breath in before exhaling.

_ ‘Lexa. What is going on?’ _ Heda’s spirit pops into the brunette's mind suddenly.

_ ‘Heda?’ _ Lexa asks, tilting her head in confusion.

_ ‘Wanheda is worried. Asks if you need assistance. Clarke isn’t responding like she normally does. Just keeps screaming something about a hisa.’ _ Heda’s spirit informs her as Lexa’s jaw drops and her eyes shoot outside to search.

“A HISA?” Lexa exhales the second she hears Heda’s spirit say it. All eyes follow hers outside right as a Yujleda gona and his skaigonakru perimeter buddy swing into the lookout hut. Informing Jokull and Ifin of water movement and a large hisa being active below before swinging back out. Both curse Trigedasleng expletives and run to the windows to look. Sure enough down below a GINORMOUS monster of a hisa and an equally overgrown crocodile are wrestling below in the swamp waters.

“Coollll!” Rinta exhales, nudging her uncle.

“Bet you one of Ani’s pie slices the hisa wins.” Ethin grins watching excitedly as his niece grins wickedly and nods in agreement. All eyes look back at them in disbelief as they look back in confusion.

“What? This is like CRAZY rare! Count yourself lucky! This is like QUALITY Yujleda entertainment!” Rinta voices in defense.

“Yep and every single one of the gonas outside on the perimeter at least in my kru… will more than likely be doing the exact same thing.” Ethin chuckles in amusement with a shrug.

“Seriously, we all used to play ‘snapa gon hisa (crocodile versus snake)’, all the time growing up!” Rinta tells them not taking her eyes off the water.

“That is all kinds of messed up.” Ifin deadpans as Jokull nods.

“I dunno sounds fun though…” Another skaigonakru shrugs, getting both to nod in agreement with him.

“OHHHHHHH HE’S ROLLING!!!” Ethin calls slapping his niece excitedly. Outside chants from the Yujleda gonas sound of ‘death roll.’ Obviously JUST as excited as the two inside are about this as Lexa struggles not to smirk as she continues to talk to her wife.

_ ‘Clarke, we are FAR above them. They cannot reach us at all. Otherwise, Komfoni would NEVER allow us to be here.’ _ Lexa assures for the thousandth time.

_ ‘Want me to kill them?’ _ Wanheda asks, getting a slap from Heda’s spirit.  _ ‘What? It made her smile!’ _ Wanheda huffs back.

~~~

A sudden loud collective reaction rings out from the group inside the lookout and the gonas outside on parameter check duty all at once. Watching the Crocodile rip into the snake and eat it bit by bit in victory. Rinta is grinning and slapping her uncle on the back at getting an extra slice of pie tonight. Similar celebrations are issued around the two as gonas either frown in losing the bet or grin at winning something. Both bandrona find the Hedas still on the floor of the hut in an embrace of… sorts.

“Guys… you missed the fight.” Rinta frowns as she approaches. Earning a glare of disapproval for mentioning that near Clarke when she FINALLY freaking settled… well… for the most part. Clarke isn’t screaming anymore… which is… great… but she isn’t really verbal yet.

“Rin… I know Octavia nor Clarke probably mentioned this to you quite yet. But they aren’t that fond of the… uhh… hisa’s…” Lexa whispers in attempts for her wife not to hear that word.

“Why?” Rinta frowns in confusion.

“They had a run in with a uhh… a biga wodahisa (big water snake) in Trikru when they first landed. Almost killed Octavia. Took us FOREVER to get Clarke to even get in ANY type of water for SUCH a long time after that.” Lexa sighs as she looks back at her whimpering wife.

“How big we talking?” Ethin asks, concerned.

“Half that beast's size. All of us know in Trikru to avoid that watering hole… BUT they got in before we could warn them in time.” Lexa explains with a frown. “Honestly, it’s a miracle Octavia is even alive after a run in with that thing.” She mutters, shaking her head. “It just happened to be one of their FIRST interactions with ANY animal. They didn’t have any animals when they lived up in the skies.” Lexa relays as eyes widen in realization.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh….” Rinta and Ethin gasp in realization with the entire skaigonakru as well.

“Seriously… if you think she is bad. You should see Octavia. She still insists to bathe with a weapon according to Indra.” Lexa reveals with a frown.

“Jok…” Rinta mutters under her breath.

“Great job genius… Just HADDD to show her the wodagraun.” Ethin huffs rolling his eyes and slapping Rinta upside her head.

“Oww… you agreed!” Rinta argues, rubbing her head.

“Because I figured you knew her well enough to assume it was okay.” Ethin frowns.

“Well in my defense I didn’t know it was THAT bad. I mean… I thought it was like the heights thing. Yea she doesn’t like it but she can still do it even while scared.” Rinta defends frowning, starting to feel horrible for pushing it. Trying to search her mind if there were any signs, she should’ve paid attention to.

“Rinta. Ethin. It’s okay it is not your fault. Skaikru… well… they react VERY different than what WE are used to. They have experienced unique things that we haven’t. It even baffled me and Komfoni at first for some time. And it is something you don’t quite understand unless you SEE it.” Lexa comforts. “But even still, Clarke… is well… Clarke. She wants to live unrestricted without fear controlling her. She pushes to conquer fears relentlessly and lives her life HER way. She’s been this way SINCE I’ve known her.” She hums, kissing Clarke’s temple. “She wanted to see what your world was like and draw it for her murals. Plain and simple.” She smiles as Rinta frowns with a deep sigh. Kneeling by her friends and placing a hand on Clarke’s leg.

“Hey… buddy. The hisa down there… it is no more. The snapa won.” Rinta attempts to pacify. Smiling weakly at the blonde as she waits for a response. Ethin smiles at his niece and kneels down with her.

“My dear, I understand you are scared and that is okay. It is only natural to feel that way after what you experienced. But I want to assure you, that your wife and you are SAFE here in Yujleda. That is WHY we live where we do.” Ethin explains gently as the blue eyes look over to the man. “Yes. It is true.” He grins like the girl just answered him and isn’t frozen in fear. It makes Lexa smile as he continues like a natural. “We live up away from that water because we KNOW of its dangers. Those animals and many like it live in the wodagraun and ONLY in that wodagraun. It is why we came down the tree the way we did. No bridges or ropes for ANYTHING to follow us back.” He smiles as the blue eyes widen at what the man just explained. “And even then. THAT would be VERY unlikely because of how HIGH we are away from that woda. Both the snapa and the hisa live on land and water but we have noticed that neither favor being away from the woda too long. They dry out, you see. And it seems they need to stay wet.” Ethin informs her.

“This is why you have the lookout?” Clarke finally speaks in realization.

“Sha. We study their habits and calculate how to avoid them. You need to understand your enemies in order to conquer them. We take that to heart. So, trust me child, when I tell you that it would be VERY unlikely for EITHER of those animals to EVER make it THAT far away from the wodagraun. But even still… we take NO chances.” Ethin states firmly leaving no room for doubt of his truth.

“Our clans and gonas have been studying them for generations now. It is knowledge we pass down to one another from elder to goufa. Like in the game, snapa gon hisa (Crocodile versus Snake). It teaches their ways and habits in a game.” Rinta reiterates. Clarke blinks a couple times as she quietly takes it all in. It’s a lot. The emotions, the fear, the information, and everyone around her. It takes a bit. “I know you might want to just head back up to get away from here. But I do have another surprise I had planned for you.” Rinta begins softly as she bites her lip. Both look at her in surprise as she smiles shyly. “I made it just for you guys. But I didn’t really know about the whole water thing though…” Rinta thinks out loud nervously. “So that might… well... It’s okay if you would rather just take a bath with Lexa instead.” She assures dismissing it as both look at each other.

“No. Please show us! We would love to see it.” Lexa assures as Clarke nods in agreement.

“You sure?” Rinta tests cautiously. Both nod fervently in attempts to convince her. Standing and dusting themselves off as they begin to strap the harnesses on themselves again. Clarke’s anxiety is steadily rising again with each strap that is tightened by her wife.

_ ‘Just breathe. You will be alright. If it becomes too much just say so to Wanheda’s spirit. Allow it to take over for you.’ _ Lexa assures as she tightens and works straps onto her wife caringly. Clarke nods and tries to take deep breaths to keep herself calm.  _ ‘Heda, please tell Wanheda that we are about to make our way back up the tree. That is the reasoning for Clarke’s sudden rise anxiety again.’ _ Lexa tells Heda’s spirit just to prevent the concern she knew the spirit would have for her wife.

_ ‘Yes, we were worried with it being so close to the last one. Thank you ai Leska.’ _ Heda’s spirit hums to her.

_ ‘I also told her to allow Wanheda’s spirit to take over if it becomes too much for her.’ _ Lexa warns as the spirit thanks her again. Letting the brunette know that Wanheda will be watching over carefully. It makes her smile when Heda clicks over again as they swing out of the lookout hut. They’d barely begun to climb up the tree, when it informs her that if Clarke’s anxiety rises much more Wanheda was going to take over regardless. It helped Lexa relax just knowing they were watching over her bride so well. It took a load off her plate and let her focus on helping climb with Rinta. Clarke has her legs wrapped around Ethin’s waist like a damn python. Not to mention her white knuckle grip on the back of his shirt. Eyes peeled shut and humming the lullaby to herself to keep herself from all out panicking. Ethin stays calm easily as he continues to offer the blonde words of comfort like he would one of his yongons.

“We are safe. Just breathe. You are doing great.” Ethin hums as he continues to climb with the skaigonakru shadowing his every move around him.

“We’d never let anything happen to you, Wanheda.” Jokull voices as he continues to climb with Ethin. In the blink of an eye, something changes. Ethin can quite put a finger on what it is exactly… but something… is different now. Those eyes bounce open and shine red calmly.

“Sup.” Wanheda deeply voices with a smirk of amusement. Ethin’s jaw gapes open and his eyes bug out of his face.

“WOAH!” Ethin exhales in amazement a solid two minutes later.

“Yea… you wouldn’t BELIEVE how many times I get that.” Wanheda grins casually. “Nice climbing by the way” It hums happily looking around at the view without a care in the world.

“Than… Thank you!” Ethin breathes with complete awe at this compliment.

“Wanheda. What’d you think of the Snapa gonplei kom hisa!?” A nearby Yujleda gona chirps out excitedly. Instant hisses sound off his disrespectful question to such a reverent entity they were BLESSED to witness before them.

“I really thought that hisa was gonna pull through at the end there!” Wanheda voices excitedly as INSTANT grins erupt from everyone. “But let me tell you gonas… that was NOTHING compared to the one I saw between…” He begins animatedly as each gona and the bandrona is hanging on his EVERY SINGLE WORD. By the time they reach the top Lexa is chuckling at JUST how many Gonas are now swarming over there. Wanheda is by far ALL in his element, gesturing wildly and simply trusting Ethin will take care of them.

~~~

“Okay. I know you aren’t wild about water. But here. Come look!” Rinta assures guiding Clarke to the water edge when they finally reach the waterhole. “See this here.” She hums as she reaches down to comb through some plants at the bottom of the pool.

“The plants?” Clarke asks confused.

“These help clean the water for us to ENSURE it is safe for US to swim in and keeps out ANYTHING that isn’t us.” Rinta grins as the blue eyes grow at these words.

“Wait… what?” Clarke stammers looking up at Rinta and at the water.

“You notice how the things down there were swimming in that nasty colored water?” Rinta asks as Clarke nods. I mean that was a detail that was hard to miss at best. “Well we discovered this plant here along with a handful of others to help filter out that stuff from the water. It eliminates ANY possibility for anything down there from living here.” Rinta grins at the blonde excitedly.

“You have no idea how long she has been working on this.” Ethin whispers to Lexa with a smirk. The brunette looks over at the man for confirmation. “Used to find her asleep here or in that hut working or fixing up something every time she came home to visit.” He grins proudly as his niece continues to explain all about the pond enthusiastically to Clarke. “The hardest worker in our clan, bar none.” He hums at Heda with a smile of love on his face.

“See. It is pure clean water. So, you can wash off those clothes and you at the same time.” Rinta beams at Clarke who is looking at her stunned. “Oh, and this is the best part. Come here!” She beckons as she waves Clarke over to the other side of the water pool. Climbing up a couple rocks and tree stumps as her jaw drops.

“Wait… is that a…” Clarke mutters in surprise.

“A waterslide.” Rinta announces happily. “If anyone asks, I put it in for the goufa… but it was really you and Lexa that spurred the idea. Thanks to the slide at home.” She whispers to the blonde who smirks at her.

“Oh, this is what Elisae was talking about with the swimming…” Lexa suddenly realizes as Rinta nods.

“Our new official swimming hole. The goufa LOVE this especially with how hot it can get here.” Ethin smirks as the skaigonakru hum in agreement.

“Okay, go for it. You’ve earned it.” Lexa sighs as the skaigonakru unabashedly celebrates with the yujleda kru. High fiving as shucking off boots left and right. It has Ethin and Lexa chuckling as they watch them dive in like goufa without hesitation WHATSOEVER.

_ ‘Hey… will you go with me in that water and kill anything that comes near me so Rinta will stop looking at me like a psychotic six-year-old?’ _ Clarke thinks to her wife who cackles before she can help it.

_ ‘Absolutely!’ _ Lexa chortles back as her wife in amusement.

“Freaking the blonde out, isn’t she?” Ethin smirks knowingly as Lexa cackles and nods. “Yea… she has that effect on people.” He chuckles as Lexa snorts in laughter. Clarke walks around the bend with Rinta HOT on her heels. And Ethin chortles as he watches the blonde crawl RIGHT up into Heda’s arms without ANY hesitation. Lexa just grins knowingly and slowly walks them into the water that Clarke is looking at wearily. Legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist like a goufa not even caring in the slightest. Because in Clarke’s mind… She is getting in the motherfucking water. What more do they want?! Maturity? Yea that train stopped at the getting in the damn water idea. Lexa simply hums the lullaby as she wades deeper into the water. Paying no mind to anyone else but her and Clarke as they take each step in. Gently washing off the mud caked weirdo in her arms without a care in the world.

_ ‘You can’t even make it all the way in the water first?’ _ Clarke thinks with slight amusement.

_ ‘Nope. Been waiting this whole freaking time for this moment. Buckle up. _ ’ Lexa sasses right back as Clarke chortles.

_ ‘See… that is low-key why I bathed in it. I knew either way you were gonna scrub the shit out of me… So, I figured might as well live it up while I had the chance.’ _ Clarke grins as Lexa cackles and looks down at her wife.

The brunette isn’t even halfway through her cleaning frenzy when they hear the sounds of children laughing. All eyes look over to find Evlyn, Rosha and the kiddos in tow to come swim.

“NOMONS!” Elisae cheers excitedly as she runs to them full tilt. Throwing clothes off wildly as she goes and JUST makes it in time to hit the water naked by mere seconds. Rosha chortles and picks up the garments delicately. Working to fold them neatly and place them off to the side with the other kids’ clothes. It’s the sudden drop off into deeper water that takes the imp by surprise. Quickly going underwater unexpectedly emitting a little gasp that has both turning to the toddler. It happens SO fast all Clarke sees is a flash of her tiny hands before they disappear. If she hadn’t looked that exact second, she would have missed it. And it is that image that has her bolting out of the safety of Lexa’s arms. Completely forgetting her fear of the water entirely as she focuses in on a new one. That toddler being in trouble and needing help. Swimming quicker than she thought was possible as bolts of panic shoot through her. Lexa is right behind her as they make a beeline for the girl. Clarke stretches out as much as she can to grasp a chubby arm under the water. Pulling the girl back to the surface with her as Lexa grabs on to both of them.

It all took only a matter of seconds for both to shoot into panic mode. Watching that tiny head disappear under the water with that look of surprise on her face. But it’s the toddler coughing and sputtering that signals to Clarke what must’ve happened. Breathing in a lung full of water in her shock of not finding the ground under her like she expected. Patting the tiny back to help her get all the water out of her lungs until that little cry rings out of her mouth. Honestly Clarke NEVER in her life thought that sound would sound SO sweet before this moment. But it does. It sends a flood of relief through her body to extinguish the flames of utter panic that were just ignited.

“You’re okay, sweet pea. We got you.” Clarke soothes.

“Yep. And your nomons won’t let anything happen to you, baby girl.” Lexa reiterates as she consoles the toddler.

“What happened? Is she okay?” Rinta asks worriedly, swimming over with Eryk on Ethin’s back.

“The drop off took her by surprise. Breathed a bit of water. She’s okay now.” Clarke assures as she helps to transfer the toddler safely to Lexa the second Elisae reaches for her. 

“I know my little rose, that was pretty scary, huh?” Lexa consoles as she kisses the tears away. “That’s why we need to be careful around water and not run.” She instructs, still swaying and kissing the tears away. Humming the lullaby as the brunette sways and holds her little girl. The snuggles feel so much sweeter than before in this moment for Lexa. So similar to her wife and counting their blessings endlessly.

“Did you get to build your playhouse with Eryk and his sibs?” Clarke hums warmly rubbing the strikon’s back and kissing her cheeks. The toddler nods and sniffles as they both smile.

“Wh… why’s No… Nomons mu… muddies?” Elisae hiccups out.

“Mmmm… That’s because your Nomon Wanheda thought it would be fun to swim in the mud.” Lexa smirks as the toddler tilts her head at Clarke. The blonde just smirks and shrugs making the little girl smile.

“You needed to gets cwean, Nomon Wanheda.” Elisae chirps, reaching over to rub off some muck from the clothes.

“At least, your little swim over to our sweet rose petal over there helped wash some of it off.” Lexa hums as she and Elisae get to work cleaning up Clarke. The toddler tells them ALLLLLL about that playhouse QUITE animatedly while they clean off the muddy person that once resembled her Nomon Wanheda. The cutest has to be when she instructs Clarke to ‘catch a bubble,’ when they need to dunk her. At first, they both looked at her a bit confused until she mimicked it by blowing up her cheeks dramatically. Causing both to snort out in laughter realizing that would be a Luna instruction she just gave. The blonde obliges in the adorable request each time as her hair and face get scrubbed meticulously. Seriously… the toddler keeps looking at Lexa’s ‘cleaning face’ to copy it throughout the entire time. It takes EVERYTHING inside her blonde body to not cackle each time she does this too. Even more when she comes back up to the surface and finds two IDENTICAL ‘cleaning’ looks.

“Oh-tay, Nomon Wanheda. Yous cwean. Buts yous still aneeded a bubbly baffs cause wake cwean is nots bubbly bafs cwean. You still astinky!” Elisae instructs in her high-pitched toddler voice. Erupting Lexa into laughter and Clarke to frown at the toddler.

“Did you bribe her to say that?!” Clarke hisses at her wife.

“No!” Lexa chortles in amusement.

“Great. Now there are two of you.” Clarke huffs which only makes Lexa laugh that much harder and Elisae to beam proudly. All three turn as a squeal of delight sounds out behind them as Eryk and Rinta fly down the slide into the lake below.

“NOMONS! CANS WE DOS DHATS?!” Elisae gasps eagerly tugging on each of their sleeves.

“You sure? We don’t want you to get scared like you did before.” Lexa checks as the toddler nods. Not once taking her eyes off the spot their friends disappeared into as they surface and laugh loudly together.

“But you be dhewes, Nomon. Yous no wet antifing happens… ‘membahs?” Elisae chirps, repeating Lexa’s own words back to her.

_ ‘Damn… don’t ya hate it when they actually listen to you?’ _ Clarke grins amusingly at her wife.

_ ‘Mmm… we are so screwed when she becomes a teenager…’ _ Lexa sighs as that smug grin is instantly wiped off her wife’s face hearing this.

_ ‘Fuck… in that case… I’m okay with her taking after you. _ ’ Clarke thinks back worriedly as Lexa smirks at her.

“NNNOOOOMMMMMOONNNSSSS!” Elisae whines tugging harder in hopes that works better.

“Oh alright, let’s go!” Clarke sighs as the toddler screeches in celebration. Lexa grins at her wife knowingly as they swim over with the dancing imp in their arms.

_ ‘What? She did the whine and everything! You know I can’t take the whine! It’s adorable as fuck!’ _ Clarke defends to her wife who is now cackling in amusement.

_ ‘Well at least we know who is going to be the disciplinarian.’ _ Lexa laughs at her wife.

_ ‘Uhhh… Nanna and Amma… DUH! We are the FUN parents!’ _ Clarke retorts smugly, which only causes her wife to laugh that much harder.

Both give the toddler a lecture on how they are going to slide down before actually going down. Having her watch a few more people go down so they can show her EXACTLY how they do it. Pointing out how each person is holding their nose when they fall into the water. Explaining this helps prevent the water from going up their nose when they fall in the water. FINALLY, it is their turn and the toddler is almost vibrating in excitement. Does Lexa have BOTH the big toddler and the little toddler in her damn lap now? YUP! Like there was ANY fucking doubt there. Elisae is sitting in Clarke’s lap with nose firmly plugged with both hands before they even had a chance to sit down. Pale arms lock that little toddler to her body firmly as tan arms surround hers. Lexa resolutely fixes both to her like a vise before telling the toddler to start the countdown.

“Weady… sets… DOOOOESSS!!” Elisae cheers as Clarke chortles and Lexa pushes off with a smirk. A mixture of squeals of joy and screeches of horror sound off that have the audience cackling. Rinta’s siblings get a personalized experience of a skaikru slide reaction the minute they spit out the end. All of them are falling over each other at Clarke’s face and the weird ass noise that came out of her mouth. Even Evlyn and Ethin are chortling with the skaigonakru in tow. They had all seen first hand experience of the skaikru grimace on the playground slide. The second the little family surfaces, the toddler, and the blonde BOTH screeches out in unison.

“AGAIN!”

Like it was the best thing in the entire world. It has everyone laughing that much louder including Lexa who sat behind the entire show. Needless to say, the three get a fast pass through to the slide after that one simply for the reaction they give at the end. You’d think the blonde would calm after the thousandth run on the slide but NOPE. Same grimace of horror and scream at ultrasonic frequency each time.

“You know I thought this slide was ridiculous when you first mentioned it.” Ethin chortles clutching his side.

“And now?” Rinta snorts with a smug grin.

“Best idea you’ve ever had!” Ethin cackles slapping her on the back.

“You’re welcome.” Rinta grins.

~~~

It is only when Clarke is walking back up the pathways with a naked dripping toddler riding on her back that she catches a wiff of something RANK. Like NASTY ass smell from pits of hell type of rank.

“Jeeeez. What is that smell!” Clarke gags dramatically as Lexa smirks back at her wife.

“You.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke looks at her with utmost offense. “You bathed in wodagraun mud that smells like skrish. What do you expect?!” She smirks as her wife blanches at her own skin she just took a whiff of.

“Was fun though… 100% would do it again!” Clarke sighs satisfied which erupts the entire kru in snorts of laughter.

“Mmmm… and earns you a one-way ticket to bubble bath town too.” Lexa smirks which earns a cheer from Elisae excitedly.

“MEE’S TOOS NOMONS! ME’S TOOS!” Elisae chirps as Lexa grins.

“Well of course. We need our queen mermaid!” Clarke voices seriously as the toddler beams.

“Yeahs… I’s a dood mewmaids!” The toddler smiles happily.

“Good thing I already had your things transferred to your quarters you left in the hut when you geared up.” Evyln hums.

“Oh perfect, Evlyn. Thank you!” Lexa smiles happily.

“You are very welcome. Rosha and I also happened to hear QUITE quickly just how much someone enjoyed her… mud experience. Therefore, a bubble bath should be waiting for you when you return.” Evlyn smirks as Lexa grins excitedly.

“I approve!” Lexa nods pleasantly.

“Yes, we thought you might.” Evlyn chuckles. 

The tub in broadleaf isn’t as big as theirs at home but it does the job of cleaning them off. Not to mention it fits two adults and an energetic toddler inside comfortably. That was a HUGE bonus as far as the Hedas were concerned. Had just enough room for a toddler to swim around in and help scrub her Nomon Wanheda clean. As far as Clarke is concerned, she finds it quite entertaining to watch the toddler study Lexa as they clean her. Repeatedly those little eyes look over at Lexa to watch how she is holding her face. JUST so she can copy it meticulously. Or the way she is holding her hands when she washed Nomon Wanheda’s hands. It’s adorable and hilarious all rolled into one simple action. By time the finish with Clarke the toddler looks like a mini Lexa and it has the blonde cackling. Because that was just it… it was only looks. The toddler was far less extreme in her cleaning than Lexa. Which Clarke was 100% okay with as far as she is concerned. No one tops that woman and they both know it. Clarke honestly doesn’t WANT the toddler to match or EVER consider topping Lexa. That is like… a horror show waiting to happen. I mean she loves the woman… beyond any other person Clarke ever loved before. But the blonde is QUITE sure the world would instantly implode if two Lexa’s were produced. All the dust bunnies would just explode and take EVERYONE out in their panic. 

“What’s a dusted bunnies?” Elisae asks confusedly when Clarke goes on her explanation tangent that has Lexa cackling over there. 

“It's this little ball of dust that looks like a bunny. Hops around and spreads filth everywhere.” Clarke deadpans. 

“I’s neber seened a dusted bunnies, Nomon Wanheda.” Elisae frowns suspiciously.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Not with Your Nomon Heda and Nanna around. But trust me they’re real. I’ve seen them.” Clarke assures as her wife shoots her a look of absolute fucking panic her way. “It was before I met you. Calm the hell down.” She mutters, rolling her eyes. “God you're like a crack addict with dirt. I fucking swear.” She huffs under her breath. 

“What’s a cwack addict?” Elisae asks innocently as she scrubs the bubbles on her body excitedly. This earns YET ANOTHER look of panic that Clarke all but ignores. 

“You know those cracks in the walls?” Clarke voices without ANY hesitation. 

“Yeahs! Dheys WOTS in Powis!” Elsiae nods happily. 

“They REALLY like those.” Clarke hums casually as she helps bubble up the toddler. 

_ ‘CLARKE!’ _ Is immediately screeched in her brain from her loving wife over there. Diving head first into a lecture on honesty that has the blonde smirking. 

_ ‘So you would rather me tell her that it is a person addicted to a type of drug that turns them into a horrible person that forgets all their moral standards and starts selling their bodies for sex to buy more drugs that will eventually end up killing them?’ _ Clarke rants seriously as Lexa blanches mid-lecture. 

_ ‘Well… no.’ _ Lexa retorts aghast. 

_ ‘Yea… that is what I thought. If we are lucky she won’t need to ask again. They are rare in your world. Be thankful.’  _ Clarke voices sternly. 

_ ‘Then how do you…’ _ Lexa begins before she stops herself in sudden realization. An instant pang of heartache comes through right as the little,  _ ‘...Oh,’ _ Lexa whispers in her head does. 

_ ‘Yea… Nann and Amma have their work cut out for them.’ _ Clarke sighs, as she shakes her head to get rid of the mental images. Turning and chortling when she witnesses the toddler now fully encased in suds dancing in her own little world.  _ ‘God I love this kid.’ _ She laughs as she swoops in to tickle the bubble imp over there. Earning a squeal of laughter that has Lexa smiling at them as they play. Watching both ‘catch a bubble’ before they dunk down in the water together to wash off the imp. 

“Times to washed ours hairs, Nomon!” Elisae chirps as she swims to Lexa excitedly. 

“Oh it is huh?” Lexa chuckles as she begins to pour the shampoo in her hand to rub into Elisae’s scalp. 

“Uh-huhs. It’s smelled pwetty whens we washed it.” The toddler tells her with a look of wonder on her face that has Clarke smirking at her. 

_ ‘God… she is so your fucking kid…’ _ Clarke cackles as she begins to scrub Lexa’s scalp in this little hair washing train. Braids were LONG out before they even got in knowing Lexa wouldn’t be able to resist washing hers or EVERYONE ELSE'S hair regardless if they needed it or not. She knew that woman. They’d all be scrubbed clean within an inch of their lives no matter what happened. Clarke is unsure who is enjoying this more, Lexa or Elisae at this point. Shampooing and rinsing it out as the conditioner goes in. Brushing it through with the wooden comb before the final rinse and one last brush. That is one thing Clarke learned. You can never brush this curly mess TOO much in the tub. The more the better in regards to ZERO tangles and mange. They don’t linger in the tub since they know dinner is soon upon them. Everyone gets dried off and wrapped in a towel. Elisae gets snuggled unabashedly while Clarke dries off Lexa’s hair and begins to work in the hair oil. Starting to brush out the brown curls as the toddler watches her. Thumb in her mouth and soaking up that after bath snuggle time. The pale hands take her time knowing if she went too fast the imp would protest and her wife would by no means argue with the toddler if it meant more snuggles. At this rate, Clarke wouldn’t be shocked if Elisae was a full blown adult still needing the Nomon Heda snuggles. Her and Lexa would be old wrinkly geezers attempting to fit the girl on their lap without their legs going to sleep. Much like she is sure Nanna does now with them and THIS makes her grin. Slowly Clarke moves on to lotion Lexa and pulls the towel off her body to get access to the tan skin. Both are cackling when the toddler cheers and rips her towel off too. Snuggling in closer for nakie nuggles quite happily.  _ ‘Oh I am reminding her of this when she is a teenager!’ _ Clarke smirks as Lexa chuckles. It doesn’t shock Lexa that her wife STILL cops SEVERAL feels of her UNABASHEDLY even with the toddler watching. Zero thwarting of her efforts AT ALL like Lexa hoped. Squeaking and screeching at her blonde wife each time which only gets laughter in response.  _ ‘Your fault for having such a delicious ass.’ _ Clarke quips pinching it again. 

~~~

Dinner that night involves Evlyn’s famous swamp stew in the middle of the village center with the entire clan. The smell emitting from the big ass pot over the stove is already driving Clarke crazy and she doesn’t have a DAMN clue what it is. Nor does she care what the fuck that is. She just wants that in her fucking mouth soon. Already starting to drool herself a bit which has Lexa chortling subtly while talking to people. 

“It’s swamp stew.” Rinta smirks, leaning in to Clarke. 

“MMMMM…. Smells amazing!” Clarke hums dreamily. 

“It’s like regular stew but with ‘don’t ask what the meat is’ inside of it.” Rinta voices casually. 

“Wasn’t gunna ask anyway.” Clarke retorts right back without a care in the world. It has the yujleda bandrona frowning at the blonde in confusion while Lexa is attempting to contain her laughter. The brunette knew damn well what Rinta is trying to do. Especially with Ethin and her brothers giving her hand signals across the way… not so subtly. That and they attempted the same thing on her when it was her first trip there. 

“That doesn’t bother you? The questionable meat inside?” Rinta asks again, attempting to get a reaction. 

“NOPE!” Clarke grins happily stealing a carrot from a passing tray to tie her over. 

“Even if i told you I thought I saw them hauling up a big snapa (crocodile) from the wodagraun?” Rinta hums as Clarke’s eyes widen. The bandrona grins thinking she’s finally got her. 

“SHUT UP! THOSE ARE EDIBLE TOO?! GOD EARTH IS SO FUCKING COOL!” Clarke exclaims with so much excitement it has Rinta, Ethin and all the brothers in on the prank frowning at each other. Lexa is falling over herself in amusement that they REALLY thought this would work on her wife. Watching as Rinta groans loudly and stomps off to talk to her fellow plotters to regroup… again. The Hedas are served first and in an act of respect a Yujleda gona insists to safe test the large portion of stew and each Heda’s bowl for them. Honestly, they hadn’t needed one in a while, but it didn’t stop them from being cautious when in other clans. It was done now more out of mere routine than anything. No one is surprised to see it passes the test as the Hedas are served their supper. Seating up on an overhanging branch that is serving as a makeshift platform with the bandrona family. That way everyone seated below can see them from where they sit. The groan that sounds off from Clarke’s mouth at the first bite has the elders and Evlyn smirking happily. While Rinta, Ethin and her brothers frown at the blonde sulking. “What’s wrong with you?” Clarke asks Rinta, getting a spoonful for the open mouth toddler in her lap chirping at her. Stealing bites of Lexa and Clarke’s stew until she gets her own bowl. Because… toddler’s don’t wait worth a flying fuck apparently. 

“They are disappointed the traditional newcomer prank didn’t work on you.” Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes. 

“Wait… it didn’t? What was it?” Clarke frowns, stealing a quick bit for herself while Elisae is still chewing. 

“Well… if it was anything like they did with me. They will attempt to feed you some made up story of a questionable meat product being inside of your dinner. You know the one that would be rude for you to refuse to eat? Didn’t work with me either.” Lexa smirks as Rinta huffs disappointedly. 

“Okay… you are officially an idiot if you thought that would work on me.” Clarke declares laughing loudly. 

“WHY?” Rinta protests in offense to this suggestion. 

“I am Skaikru, Rinta. I grew up in space where it was a totally normal thing to have to drink water created from filtering everyones piss JUST so we could survive. And that isn’t even TOUCHING on the chalk paste they are now creating houses out of in Trikru.” Clarke voices animatedly. The look of absolute horror that flashes on Rinta, Ethin and each of her sibs faces is all out hysterical. Evlyn and the elders are chuckling right along with the Hedas. 

“Serves you right for telling people ANYTHING I help cook is of questionable quality.” Evlyn rants disapprovingly at her adult sized children still gagging dramatically. 

“Special delivery for an adorable little ragamuffin unabashedly stealing bites from her Nomons dinner.” Rosha hums carrying the toddler’s dinner in her hands. The remark earns snorts of laughter from both Nomons and a shrill cheer from Elisae. Rosha blows on the spoon and taste tests it herself with a wink to Lexa. Then sets the bowl down in front of the toddler on the table. Expertly dodging the tiny hands shoveling food in her mouth at warp speech to tie on a makeshift bib onto her. Simply because none of them trusted any of the strikon with this. Erik and anyone around their age have the EXACT same bib on as well. 

_ ‘Wait… didn’t Rinta tell us she and Eryk would be staying at her family’s home?’ _ Lexa asks out of the fucking blue during dinner.

_ ‘Yeaaahhhhh… Any particular reasoning… or…’ _ Clarke thinks back confused as ever-loving fuck to what that has to do with ANYTHING.

_ ‘Because I just heard Rinta say she was staying with us.’ _ Lexa voices in concern.

_ ‘With your creepy ass hearing?’ _ Clarke smirks as she helps herself to another bowl.

_ ‘This doesn’t concern you at all?’ _ Lexa hisses in disbelief.

_ ‘Uhh… not enough to get up from this table and stop eating.’  _ Clarke thinks back shoveling in another helping of stew.

_ ‘SERIOUSLY?!’ _ Lexa screeches.

_ ‘Rinta will still be a dirty rotten liar after dinner. Now eat your stew before the adorable bottomless pit eats it for you.’ _ Clarke instructs nodding to Elisae who has started inching closer to Lexa. The brunette smirks at the toddler and raises a hand for another bowl. The elders manning the stew pot look over at her as the brunette simply points down to the imp in her lap…. Currently attempting to work her spoon around Lexa’s to get a bite. It has elders cackling and nodding as they begin to make another toddler bowl for her. Heda kisses the toddler on the top of the head as they keep eating.

“I think someone is about to have a growth spurt, Heda.” The yujleda Komfoni chuckles as she walks the toddler’s bowl over to them. It has Elisae gasping in wonder at Lexa to how fast she got second helpings. Not seeing Lexa signal to them behind her back while she was busy sneaking spoonfuls of Lexa’s stew. The elder safe tests the stew herself before setting it down in front of the cheering toddler with a chuckle. Patting the imp on the head, now dancing happily with a mouth full of stew. The toddler announces herself ‘STUFFED’ after the second bowl. Although magically seems to find room the second dessert is presented which has Lexa cackling.

_ ‘See… there you are, hodnes (love).’ _ Lexa teases as Clarke grins proudly. The minute that imp finishes her pie she announces herself ‘SUPAH FULLS!’ And demands for emergency Nomon Heda snuggles. Curling herself in her favorite spot, on Lexa’s chest with her head laying on her Nomon’s shoulder. Lexa just rubs her little back and continues her conversation with the yujleda people without batting an eye. Clarke found herself smirking at how such a simple act by her wife… one that is done at least a thousand times every day… instantly caused so many grins to fire off in the crowd of yujleda people. It was always interesting to Clarke how many people in the clans found themselves pleasantly surprised to see Lexa like this. Mothering a child like it was her own. A concept that MANY of them were familiar with but apparently NOT from a Heda. Which the blonde found quite odd, since she knew for a fact several Hedas before Lexa had done so. For example, Lexa’s Aunt Andrea. She had virtually raised Lexa for five solid years in Polis. It had Clarke guessing that while this must have been a normal thing. To mother or care for a child as Heda. Few, if any, had shown themselves doing this act to their people before Lexa. The funniest thing to her is that Eryk is doing the EXACT same thing to Evlyn sitting beside Lexa on the opposite side of Clarke. Yet, no one was batting an eye at this. Well, that and the fact the toddlers are having an entire conversation with each other while snuggling their respective persons. Snuggled in and heads on shoulders seemed to not faze either.

“Ani?” Eryk chirps.

“Yes, yongon.” Evelyn hums warmly.

“Can I shares my snuggles wif Ewisae…” He begins as she gasps in mock horror that has Clarke and Lexa grinning. “ONLYS till her Nomons ands… my Hedas… weady for nye-nye. Dhen I snuggles yous.” He bargains hopefully.

“Ewyks yous ashawed yous snuggies wif mes?” Elisae gasps in surprise.

“Yeahs. Cause I’s yous bigganatblidabro (bigger nightblood brother) and yous my striknatblidasis (little nightblood sister).” Eryk nods like it was obvious. It has the entire damn table smirking at the toddlers while their hearts collectively melt into a pile of mush.

“That some serious negotiating to wager snuggles.” Ethin hums in mock seriousness.

“Especially since we fight over the Eryk snuggles EACH time he comes home.” Edina smirks as Lexa and Clarke chortle.

“Nomons! Then Elisae can hear our special bedtime story!” Eli gasps excitedly as Eryk shoots up in Evlyn’s arms matching the same level of elation to this announcement.

“Yeahs! Ani she’s neber heards it befores!” Eryk shrills patting her shoulder fervently as Lexa grins down at the wide-eyed toddler in her arms. Listening to the whole thing quietly with quite a bit of interest involved.

“She’s hasn’t, huh?” Evlyn hums as if she was pretending to contemplate the idea. “I guess it would ONLY be right to introduce her to it, then. Don’t you think?” Evlyn asks the boy who nods. “What do you think Elisae? Does that sound good to you?” She asks softly to the little girl.

“Cans I bringed my bankie and fluffles?” Elisae asks hesitantly as Lexa and Clarke grin. Although, the women isn’t quite sure what a ‘fluffles’ is. The blonde subtly nodding behind her wife tells her it might be alright.

“Oh course.” Evlyn agrees.

“Ands Nomons come getted mes?” Elisae asks looking at Lexa and Clarke to be sure.

“Yep. You’d wake up with us in the morning.” Clarke nods comfortingly.

“And would snuggle us the rest of the night in your sleep.” Lexa adds bumping noses with the toddler who smiles.

“Oh-tays. Buts I needed my jammahs.” Elisae chirps as Eryk cheers and reaches over to hug her.

“And we getted nye-nye juice dhats supah goods!” Eryk whispers not so quietly that has Lexa smirking.

“Herbal chamomile tea mixed with fruit juices but mixes well with milk if needed.” Evlyn whispers with a wink as Lexa chuckles in understanding. They allow the two to wiggle down and play with the other kids their age until the stars begin to come out and the swamp frogs begin to sing below them. Then Evelyn and Rosha go to get the two ready for bed. Rosha even promises to bring them down to say goodnight to their Hedas and family one last time before they carry them back up to get settled for their story. In this time, Clarke has managed to talk the twins to come sit over by her. Rapid firing twin questions to the two who look honored to even be speaking to THE WANHEDA. It is something Rinta finds quite amusing to witness right along with Lexa. Though the brunette is still talking with a couple elders, she overhears the conversation just the same. Asking who is older which neither brother knows and simply looks over to Rinta who answers for them. It seems the finishing each other’s sentences gets a squeal of happiness every time they do this. Right along with an eye roll from Rinta to go with it. There is a little chuckle that makes their way through the crowd that signals two imps being carried in behind them. Dressed in Komfoni pajamas with stuffies under their arms dressed of course in their matching pajamas. Both toddlers even have their blankies worn as capes which has Clarke realizing where Elisae might’ve picked that up from. 

“She insisted that Nomon Heda took out her piggies.” Rosha voices quietly in apology. 

“You did?” Lexa asks, attempting not to chortle in amusement at this. 

“Uh-huhs!” Elisae nods holding up her brush as Clarke cackles out loud. So there she sits in Lexa’s lap quite happily. Getting her curly piggies taken out delicately by her Nomon Heda. Still conversing with Ethin about trade routes as Eryk makes his way around the table to his older sibs to say goodnight. Clarke sneaks glances of the yujleda clan who look like they are about to lose their damn minds watching Heda do the toddler’s hair. Like it was the most monumental feat in ALL the clans combined. 

“It’s because someone has the same curly hair.” Clarke informs Rosha who chortles loudly. 

“Ahhhh…. Well that makes sense.” Rosha hums at the toddler. 

“Yeahs. I has Nomon Heda haiws.” Elisae chirps proudly as Lexa smirks. Still gently unweaving braids and running her hand through the curls. Only then does she pick up the brush to delicately work through the ringlets. Handing back leather hair ties to Rosha who pockets them to return to their quarters for tomorrow. When she finally finishes the toddler sighs happily and gives Lexa a big goodnight hug. “Danks Nomons.” She whispers as Lexa smiles. Kissing her little head repeatedly and hugging her tight. It’s the leap into Wanheda’s arms next that sends the crowd into chortles. Getting an equally big hug and smothered in kisses. Clarke is fairly sure the entire table gets goodnight hugs and kisses from both toddlers. Blankies are held safely by their respective people… aka Ethin and Lexa. And it is here the crowd gets to see the ‘beary cute’ on the back of Elisae’s rump which causes another rumble of laughter. 

The two stay and chat with their people freely for quite some time. Discussing life in Polis and the topic EVERYONE keeps asking about… how life has changed for the striknatblida. Lexa invites ANYONE who asks to come stay in Polis with them to find out for themselves. Describing the joint schooling done at the top of the three floors devoted to ALL the Tower goufa. How they interact much like siblings now and insist to sleep in a big pile in a net bed thanks to Rinta’s influence. Lexa also explains that they have the oldest natblida doing a sort of trial run of the sacred law class. Simply so they can try and figure out how best to teach to everyone else. This usually gets a good laugh from many hearing the antics that take place with Luna teaching. It is much later and many conversations past that they both notice Rinta missing from the crowd. Both find one another and exchange looks before quietly excusing themselves for the night. All the fellow Nomons nod with a knowing chuckle figuring they need to go relieve whoever is taking care of the striknatblida that was so fond of them. And while yes… this is on their eventual list. The more pressing matter is to follow Rinta to where the fuck she is planning on doing tonight. Both are mentally debating what horrible or dangerous activities she has planned. A secret lover. A wild dangerous adventure she knew none would EVER approve of her doing. Guesses continually spiral downhill RAPIDLY after these. Honestly if it weren’t for Lexa’s tracking skills, thanks to Anya and Indra, Clarke would’ve been lost. More than likely already given up, heading to go to fetch Elisae and ready for bed herself. Lexa analyzes broken tree branches of the tiniest variety that Clarke’s blue eyes NEVER would’ve noticed. It is only when Lexa holds up a finger to signal her wife to quiet so she can listen that Clarke figures it out. 

_ ‘Your using your natblida superpowers you cheater!’ _ Clarke hisses as Lexa smirks. 

_ ‘You want to find her or not?’ _ Lexa retorts with a smug look. Clarke does a ‘fine get on with it’ hand gesture for her wife to continue. This whole time the blonde had been berating herself for NOT noticing the shit her wife was. Lecturing her on the NANNA lectures and training she had to endure for fucking nothing it seemed. ONLY for her wife to SUPERPOWER her tan cheating ass through it. The higher they get the more Clarke is clinging to Lexa more for sanity than anything. Like a damn monkey on her wife’s back just waiting to see where the brunette goes next. The find her at the VERY fucking top of one of the branches looking up at the stars. Clarke crawls off her wife quietly and tilts her head in confusion. Both walk over frowning at the woman casually lounging on one of the branches like hammock totally oblivious. All Lexa does is tap Rinta on the shoulder. That’s it. Nothing fancy. No words. Both honestly assumed she knew they were there. They weren’t exactly fucking quiet or anything. Nonetheless the woman explodes in the girliest fucking… well… Clarke doesn’t know what the fuck that was… half squeal… half shriek… maybe… either way it has her cackling as Rinta rockets upward like a fucking missle. Watching her wife catch her before Rinta falls off the damn tree QUITE smugly now. 

“JOKEN SKRISH (FUCKING SHIT)!” Rinta screams attempting to restart her fucking heart she is fairly sure just exploded. Both heads turn to the blonde currently in all our hysterics struggling to stay upright. 

“DID YOU SEE HOW HIGH SHE GOT?! THAT WAS AWESOME!” Clarke cackles as Lexa snorts in agreement. 

“Wasn’t even trying either… like jok… imagine if we put effort in that?” Lexa teases chortling as Rinta glares at them. “YOU HAVE WATER?!” Lexa shrills, snatching it RIGHT out of RInta’s hand excitedly as she downs half the water jug. 

“The fuck you doing up here woman?” Clarke deadpans in disbelief. 

“Well I was planning on camping up here for the nig…” Rinta mutters, shaking her head. “Wait a… how on earth did you even get up here?” She asks wide eyed to the blonde. Clarke just smirks and points over to her wife, currently downing the entire contents of the water jug. 

“Impressive.” Rinta hums with a nod. 

“Yep. Would’ve given up on your ass SO DAMN FAST!” Clarke chuckles in amusement. “Cheated with her super power shit though.” She huffs with a frown. Rinta lifts her eyebrows at the blonde as a response. “Natblida shit.” Clarke waves as Rinta hums in understanding. “UNUSABLE to mere mortals like us and THEREFORE CHEATING!” The blonde states loudly at her wife who continues to drink with one hand now flipping them off. Rinta chuckles a soft laugh as she sits down next to the blonde. “So why aren’t you asleep with your family? I kinda thought you would jump at the chance for that.” Clarke admits with a shrug. 

“Because that isn’t my home… not anymore.” Rinta voices under her breath with a frown. 

“Yea. I know what you mean. I am the same way with the ark.” Clarke sighs with a nod of empathy. 

“Ark?” Rinta frowns in confusion. 

“What we call the ship we lived on in space. Crashed to earth and brough my people here. They still live in and around it today.” Clarke explains. 

“Seriously?” Rinta deadpans with wide eyes. 

“Yea. All my friends that came down with me… you know the other teenagers who were sentenced to die for stupid ass fake laws that aren’t even a thing now. LONG before the adults came to join us… They can’t stand it either. None of us can.” Clarke nods. Lexa just quietly sips the water as she listens to the two talk. Taking her time drinking the water slowly realizing this is a conversation that needs to happen between the two of them. 

“Yea but THAT makes sense for you guys. I wasn’t exiled or mistreated at all. This is different.” Rinta sighs frustratedly. 

“Never said it wasn’t different.” Clarke smiles patiently. “But death, heartache, trauma… that changes things whether we like it or not.” She voices as Rinta frowns with a deep sigh of recognition. “I mean if it were JUST me getting sent to jail for something I didn’t do… and all that… I might be able to stand living in the ark again. But it wasn’t, I had to watch my dad. My hero. The person who raised me my entire life. My entire world be executed for things that turned out to be 100% true. All because the counsel was trying to cover their asses… which ended up killing most of them in the end.” 

“Jok…” Rinta mutters wide eyed. 

“Yea… his death. That is when I realized the ark stopped being my home. It stopped being my safe place.” Clarke admits openly looking over at Rinta. 

“We used to gather herbs all around the swamp. Wherever they naturally grew is where we would harvest them. Jumping branches, swinging on vines, climbing up and down. We’d done it a thousand times and that day wasn’t ANY different. NOTHING. Until that one split second everything changed.” Rinta softly tells with haunted eyes. “It happened so fast. I think he spotted it in the water. The snapa waiting in the water for its next meal. Because next thing I knew he was shoving me out of the way. But it caused him to lose his balance in the process and he fell back into the water. It grabbed him before I could even blink.” Rinta whispers as her voice cracks. Clarke puts a pale hand on her friend's knee. 

“Rinta it wasn’t your fault. He was protecting you. That’s HIS job as your Nontu.” Clarke reassures her. 

“I wish I could forget the screams…” Rinta sniffles wiping her eyes. “We never even found a body. There was No… nothing left…” She croaks out as her voice gets temporarily caught in her throat. Clarke just keeps her hand on Rinta’s knee. Allowing the girl time to grieve for as long as she wants. Clarke knew all too well what happens when you bottle trauma like this. “Nomon… she never got over it. Ani said Nomon died of a broken heart. She just never got over that Nontu’s soul was trapped here. Prevented from moving on…” Rinta whispers guiltily. 

“Oh, it did.” Clarke voices happily without a second of hesitation. Rinta turns to look at Clarke stunned. “His soul moved on.” Clarke reiterates casually, frowning at her friend’s facial expression. “Did you like, forget I was Wanheda or something?” She mutters looking her up and down to check if she was having a stroke. 

“So you can… you know if…” Rinta sputters with her jaw agape. 

“Yea… not really sure how it works. But I can sense it in a way.” Clarke explains. “Plus, your dad sacrificed his life to save yours. There is no way Wanheda would want someone with that to not move on just from some simple technicality.” She huffs as the woman looks back wide eyed at Lexa in disbelief. “Go on ask Lexa if you don’t believe me. It did the same for Costia and Roan’s family too.” She smugly assures. 

“She speaks the truth.” Lexa voices standing and walking to the two. “And if it’s one thing I learned from losing Costia, Rin… It’s that one doesn’t just simply stop missing a loved one whose fight has ended. There isn’t a quick fix for that. It’s a gradual thing you just learn to live with. Heal from and rebuild yourself around afterwards. You’ll EVENTUALLY be whole again, Rinta. But no, you’ll never be the same. Nor should you ever want to.” Lexa reveals quietly as she sits on the other side of Rinta. Taking the hand that is being held out to her in her own reassuringly and laying back to watch the stars with the other two. 

“Also… P.s. Wanheda said I was right.” Clarke whispers excitedly to the other two. Lexa rolls her eyes as Rinta looks at Clarke with a smile. “Also told me a fart joke!” She grins excitedly as Rinta snorts out in laughter. 

“Shocking…” Lexa smirks. 

“Why did the skeleton burp?” Clarke asks with so much joy it should be illegal at this time of night. 

“... But he’s a skeleton…” Lexa mutters in confusion. 

“Because he didn’t have the guts to fart!” Clarke exclaims as Rinta snorts out in laughter at the SAME moment Lexa groans loudly. “1 outta 2 ain’t bad! NICEEEE!” She grins proudly… mentally high fiving Wanheda in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....... on today’s episode of… what weird ass things did you research for this chapter… Uhh… anaconda and salt water crocodile death battles. Literally watched an ENTIRE 10 minute video on youtube of some animal nut doing an extensive break down of each animal and their strength versus weaknesses. Stated each point meticulously and then awarded the… who would win at the end. !0 solid minutes of my life I will never get back and by far one of the weirdest things I've researched for this story. Another weird research topic was fart jokes. I have NO IDEA what makes my brain go… “You know what the end of this chapter needs? A fart joke!” But it does... so I spent a while finding one that grounders would understand. Then tested them out on a lucky few... it was Ashy... lol. She was the only one on other than me because it was stupid late. So.... Let me know your thoughts on this one!! 
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	67. Broadleafing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… yes… this is chapter 67 of my baby ‘ORH.’ The most resent update on our beloved characters. But first… I need to do a disclaimer. Dragon… my grammar, spell checker and all that good shit… extraordinaire is out of commission until at least Monday… ish… But I LOATHE sitting on these. Usually, I will literally ban myself from writing a new chapter until I post the last chapter. That way the wheel keeps turning and you guys aren’t sitting there waiting for a solid month wondering if I died… you know… stuff like that. So Ashy and I ATTEMPTED… to edit this on our own… but like… we really mean attempted guys. Like maximum effort over here was like 40-50% at best… minimum was a solid .2%. Grammar is not what we are naturally good at. I still can’t consistently SPELL grammar correctly guys… You think I am kidding. I am not ask Dragon. But like… yea… we tried… When Dragon is back it will get edited to ‘dragon approval status.’ Until that point… read this chapter with that knowledge going forward. If you catch anything give me a shout on the comments or discord { https://discord.gg/NGmWt2G }. I will change it. 
> 
> So without further ado… Chapter 67.

The two Hedas introduce Rinta to their game of picking out new constellations in the sky together. Allowing this to take their friends' mind off the trauma she just talked through with them. It is only when they start to talk about heading back down to get their little bundle from Evlyn that the topic of conversation changes.

“Okay, not that I don’t love your sleeping location or anything, Rinta…” Clarke finally voices frowning and looking over at the woman. “But like… you have an ENTIRE family down there who DOESN’T suck ass!” She voices as both women snort out in laughter. “Seriously… I would know. My mother’s picture is RIGHT NEXT to that damn word in the dictionary.” She mutters with wide eyes.

“Wait really?” Rinta exclaims in wonder.

“No. It’s a figure of speech.” Clarke huffs, rolling her eyes.

“What I think my wife means... Is to not forget those who love and care about you while in the midst of your grief. With Costia… I found out that letting others inside my pain helped for healing to occur. And keeping it to myself all those years… honestly, this just ended up hurting me more in the end. I may have been determined to learn this lesson the hard way. But Rinta, you don’t have to. That is what biggasis’s are for, so we can make the jok op’s (fuck ups) and call back in warning for you to avoid it.” Lexa smiles softly.

“Wow… Luna took a hell of a lot for you then huh?” Rinta smirks as Clarke cackles.

“Keryons… you have NO idea!” Lexa snorts in amusement helping Rinta up.

“I mean it’s totally up to you Rinta. But it HAS to be better than this ‘never sleeping and constantly working shit’ you have going on.” Clarke mutters with wide eyes.

“You knew about that?” Rinta asks, stunned.

“I did the exact same thing, with Costia… and my Nomi.” Lexa shrugs.

“Same... well... up until Lex kidnapped me and dragged me back to Polis kicking and screaming.” Clarke hums casually as Rinta’s jaw drops and she looks back at the blonde and to the brunette in alarm.

“You forgot the spitting and cursing.” Lexa smirks in amusement as Rinta looks at the blonde again. Only receiving a casual shrug as Lexa chuckles.

“Keryons… you left a HELL OF A LOT out when you first introduced me to her, Lex!” Rinta exhales trying to get her eyes to return to normal size again from her shock.

“Well... yea… Oh and not it on carrying the blonde back down…” Lexa mutters quietly, racing past quickly to the branch to climb down. A gasp of offense emits from Rinta right along with a loud cackle from Clarke.

“OH NO! I DID NOT MARRY HER! YOU DID!” Rinta exclaims as Lexa slides down the branch.

“SORRY! CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Lexa retorts smugly.

“Oh, come on. You can climb down with me in your damn sleep.” Clarke smirks at Rinta. “Plus, on the way down I’ll tell you about the time Lex almost…” The blonde whispers excitedly before a piercing shriek sounds below them.

“YOU WILL NOT CLARKE OLIVIA GRIFFIN!” Lexa shrills scrambling back up and pulling her wife away from Rinta. Muttering expletives, the whole way mind you… but it still has Rinta grinning at Clarke knowingly. The blonde simply mouths ‘you’re welcome,’ to Rinta when Lexa isn’t looking. “You did that on purpose!” Lexa hisses after hearing Rinta chortle past them on her climb down.

“You see… an adorable little toddler taught me how to be stingy on whom I choose to share my snuggles with.” Clarke hums, laying her head on her wife’s shoulder who is now grinning like an idiot. “Plus, I plan on rewarding you greatly for your efforts tonight.” The blonde whispers in her wife’s ear.

“Clarke… we will have a toddler.” Lexa mutters frowning.

“A SLEEPING toddler. Yes.” Clarke hums back casually as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Seriously Clarke…” Lexa hisses disapprovingly.

“Oh, like you aren’t planning to rinse off when we get back?” Clarke accuses as Lexa smirks guiltily.

“Quickly… not like a full…” Lexa begins to explain as it suddenly hits her. “Seriously… you can’t sit still in another room anytime I am naked?” She voices in disbelief.

“Fuck no… I got married to ensure that. Anytime that hot body is naked I get full access. DUH!” Clarke deadpans as Lexa flushes pink.

“I don’t think that was in our vows.” Lexa teases.

“It was implied.” Clarke assures.

“Of course, it was.” Lexa smirks rolling her eyes. Finally hitting solid ground and wiping her brow as her wife pecks her cheek.

“Ew… not when I am watching!” Rinta screeches putting a grin instantly on both faces. The Yujleda woman shoves them in a huff as snorts of laughter sound off. They make their way to the Bandrona family home until Rinta stops dead in her tracks in front of the door.

“What?” Lexa whispers frowning.

“I told them I was watching you guys.” Rinta hisses back biting her lip.

“We changed our minds. You’re welcome.” Clarke mutters opening the door as Lexa smirks and claps Rinta on the back. Tip toeing in as Evlyn signals the ‘shhh’ gesture with her finger over her mouth. Ethin is seated in an easy chair that looks over the big family net bed laiden with furs, blankets, and huddles of pajama clad children. The bandrona is softly reading a story over the older kids while they snuggle with the littler ones who are long asleep now. Clarke grins when she spots theirs in the dogpile easily. Nudging Lexa and pointing to the spot where the two toddlers lay in each other’s arms. Elisae is held tightly inside Eryk’s arms with the side of her face and her teddy resting up against his chest. That favored thumb in her mouth with her blankey over her and Eryks over him. The next youngest is right behind Eryk doing the same thing with the sister beside Elisae that has Rinta grinning widely.

“We insisted this one get some family time like Eryk and actually get some time off for once.” Lexa whispers to Evlyn. It causes both the Ani and Onka to whip their heads around.

“Alllllright! Dibs on Rinta snuggles!” Ervin whispers excitedly as his twin groans frustratedly. Both popping up from what Clarke was certain was a dead sleep.

“No fair! Then I get the other side!” Edina hisses shoving the younger boy as Ethin frowns at his wife.

“I JUST GOT THEM DOWN!” Ethin whines quietly as Evlyn smirks in amusement.

“I have to get pajamas on. Hold on.” Rinta chuckles as the twins attempt to pull her into the bed immediately.

“See… I knew Rinta snuggles would be just as hot of a commodity as Eryk snuggles!” Clarke grins over at Lexa who is busy melting closer to Eryk and Elisae.

“Oh keryons… she is holding his shirt.” Lexa whispers to Evelyn who looks just as awestruck as the brunette. Ethin is smirking at the two with Clarke as they wait to see how long it’s gonna take to get the two apart while melting in the process. This seemingly simple task turns into QUITE the amusing endeavor. All thanks to little white knuckled grips being shared not only with Elisae on Eryk’s shirt but vise versa as well. Slowly being ever so gentle in the prying of tiny fingers and shoving in blankeys for said fingers to grasp instead. All while both are softly humming lullabies and swaying to prevent both from rousing the entire time. Rinta came in and smirked at the delicate operation going on over there. Not at all surprised in the slightest with those two as she is smothered with snuggles. They honestly can’t even see Rinta anymore under the snuggle dog pile over there. The older kids are just starting to drift off when the last finger is finally released allowing the toddlers to FINALLY be free from one another. The second this occurs Eryk’s gives a pathetic little whimper in his sleep and that bottom lip trembles pathetically. Appearing as though the toddler was going to burst into tears at any second.

“Oh shit! Shove a tit in there quick!” Clarke hisses in a whispered panic. Concerned that the cries will wake the snoring kids below they already woke up ONCE. All three heads turn to look at the blonde. Two seem rather amused by this while the other… well… she is thinking quite the colorful arrangement of expletives at the moment. “What? It always works with ours.” Clarke shrugs as Evlyn snorts and cuddles the boy to her chest tenderly. Swaying and humming as she rubs his back to settle him back down. The tiny hands latch on to Evlyn’s pajama top with a happy sigh as Ethin smirks.

“Being snuggled by Ani has always been just as potent to calm him down.” Ethin whispers as Lexa grins. Swaying with her own little bundle as the green eyes watch the second youngest of her natblida be unabashedly loved by his family. Seeming so much sweeter now after such a long-fought battle to change his fate. No longer facing certain death at a cruelly young age but allowed to thrive and flourish instead. Lexa would be lying if she didn’t admit to thinking of the families of her striknatblida when making this decision. Securing relationships to continue to grow as they age with futures secured. They could marry, have kids and be whatever they wanted in the Polis tower. It is all thoughts that Clarke vicariously feels wash over her as they cross her wife’s mind.

This was the Heda that Clarke wished her people could experience. The soft hearted and kind Heda who cares so deeply for those under her leadership resoponsibilites. The amount of love her wife had for every one of her people was unmatched to anything else she had ever known. Smiling she walks over and hugs her wife sweetly. Grinning over at the woman still very much in her own little world with that little boy. More than likely Evlyn had waited a long while to have this moment with Eryk. Finally having her entire family home and safe in her care again. Quietly Clarke guides her little family out so they can get ready for bed themselves. They find Rosha in an evening gown, robe and slippers making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. Looking so much like Komfoni it has them smirking as the older skaigonakru turns to smile at them as they enter.

“Heard you had quite a night.” Rosha hums with a wink as she takes a long sip of her tea.

“Understatement.” Lexa whispers, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I heard all about it. Therefore, I took the liberty to run you an evening bath. Nann told me of your preference on bathing. Not that I blame you with your heightened natblida senses. Though it should also help relax your muscles after that impressive workout of yours tonight.” The older woman hums as Lexa grins widely to this announcement.

“Thank you Rosha! That is very kind and appreciated!” Lexa sighs happily.

“You both are very welcome. Now, leave that baby to snuggle with me in the rocking chair while you two clean-up for bed. Been missing that little wiggle worm that likes sneaking into my room each night.” Rosha whispers as she walks over to set her tea on the side table in the living room and turns with open arms. Clarke chuckles softly as the brunette delicately transfers the toddler into Rosha’s arms. Expertly humming and swaying over to the rocking chair to make herself comfortable. Elisae snoring on her chest as she rocks back and forth gently. Clarke brings over a fur to put over Rosha and Elisae before they turn to go enjoy their evening bath.

Walking into their bathroom has both women gasping in surprise. Mounds of steamy bubbles adorn the surface of the tub with the light fragrance of lavender wafting around them.

“I love her. Can we keep her?” Clarke mutters not even bothering to pick her jaw up from the floor.

“Komfoni told her what we like, Clar...” Lexa smirks until she spots the water. “She put in fresh lavender too!” She hisses excitedly as the blonde smirks at her wife.

“What was that now?” Clarke chuckles as her wife scrambles to get undressed and in that water.

“You can stand here smugly or you can get naked and into the tub with me. Your choice.” Lexa deadpans as the blonde freezes for a total of two seconds before ripping at her clothes frantically. Lexa is already climbing in the tub and sighing happily as she sits down. Watching in amusement as her wife tries to rip off all her clothes at the same time. Mentally guessing which one will get stuck first on the pale body. Lexa can’t help but chuckle when the expletives are muttered under the blonde’s breath RIGHT on cue. Climbing in the tub flustered and hair all sorts of fucking wild as the brunette smirks in amusement.

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke huffs sticking her tongue out at her wife now cackling.

“So proud you didn’t strangle yourself while getting those off, Hodnes (love).” Lexa teases as Clarke sinks in the water with a sigh.

“Thanks. Me too!” Clarke grins happily, leisurely sitting back against the tub and pulling her laughing wife towards her. Allowing the brunette to lay back and lounge against Clarke’s chest in the bathwater… you know… once Lexa stops laughing. Clarke just smirks and waits as she revels in the feeling of the hot bath. Running her hands up and down Lexa’s arms casually in the water. It takes… a bit... but finally she hears that sigh. To anyone else it would be nothing but to Clarke it is like payday. The content and happy sigh of her wife is pure bliss. Dipping her head down in the water before sliding back up and leaning against Clarke resolutely. Steam still rolling off her wife’s head complete with a couple lavender petals mixed in her hair now. “Better?” Clarke hums as her wife nods with a smile on her lips. Clarke can’t resist kissing her wife’s dripping temple with hair mixed in and all.

The blonde lets her wife lounge as her pale fingers begin to wash her brunette tresses devotedly. Shampoo poured into her hands and rubbing them together before working it in her wife’s hair. Scrubbing root to tip meticulously before starting that scalp massage that always has her wife melting into her. She can’t help the little smile as Clarke earns that second sigh of happiness out of her wife.

“You have NO idea how HOTTT it was discovering you can carry me like that all the way up that damn behemoth of a tree.” Clarke voices proudly.

“You are just lucky we didn’t have that little toddler with us.” Lexa smirks.

“Yea… then you’d have to carry both of us.” Clarke retorts RIGHT back without ANY hesitation. Sending her wife into loud snorting cackles before she realizes it. The blonde grins at herself as she continues to scrub the brown hair in front of her. Casually guiding her chuckling love to rinse out the shampoo as she’d seen Lexa do SO many times with Elisae. It momentarily stops the brunette from laughing as she looks up at wife. Still focused on ensuring all the shampoo suds are out of the hair before their eyes catch. “What?” Clarke grins continuing to run her hands through the brunette curls to get all the soap out.

“I’ve never let anyone do this but Nomi and Komfoni.” Lexa admits still staring up at Clarke with those innocent green eyes.

“Mmm… testing it out on you before I accidentally drown our kid.” Clarke confesses with a cheeky grin.

“I am so honored.” Lexa snorts in laughter.

“You should be! You haven’t died yet!” Clarke voices excitedly which only issues more laughter. Sitting her wife back up as she starts with the conditioner. This is where it gets serious because as far as Clarke is concerned, she is about to go into battle with those brown curls. Conditioner is smothered in order to suffocate the tangles into submission before executing each one with that wooden comb.

Lexa smirks to herself knowing her wife is doing that face she always does when she concentrates. Tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she studies and works. It was adorable as fuck how seriously the blonde STILL took this task. Lexa was NOT allowed to wash her own hair anymore. NOPE that was Clarke’s job now. The only hair Lexa got to wash was Clarke’s… because lord knows she wasn’t going to do it. Plus, Elisae’s hair which is almost like washing her own anyway. Just in the fine toddler hair form that is. It always reminded her fondly of her Nomi when she washed Elisae’s hair. It was inevitable for Lexa. That was where she learned how to do this. From memory of how her Nomi washed her hair in the tub so many times as a strikon. And now… watching her wife learn how to be a mom was by far one of the most adorable things Lexa didn’t expect to witness. Clarke was such a natural and she didn’t even realize it. Able to get down and play on their level without any hesitation. So protective of the toddler already and refused to do anything without it being practiced to perfection. And for someone with such a horrible mother it was ironic to see her wife be such a good mom so effortlessly. Although, with all she heard about Clarke’s father Lexa could understand it in a way. All these thoughts wander through Lexa’s mind while her wife conditions, combs and rinses out her hair again. Green eyes watching her wife adoringly at that ‘serious focusing’ face in full force above her.

“Alright. One last comb through.” Clarke hums helping her sit back up and diving right in with the wooden comb. Starting from the very bottom and working her way gently up to the top. Just as Komfoni taught her so meticulously not that long ago. Humming a random song that Lexa doesn’t have a clue what on earth is. Hearing the click of the wooden comb hit the side of the tub Lexa smiles. “Done.” Her wife announces proudly.

“Good. Your turn.” Lexa hums turning to switch positions.

“Me? What for?! I haven’t done shit!” Clarke INSTANTLY whines like a goufa in FULL protest. Lexa chuckles and pulls her wife to sit in front of her. Now normal people would just accept their fate and get it over with. But not Clarke Griffin. Oh no! She flips around so she is now facing her wife grinning like Cheshire cat.

“Really?” Lexa smirks until that blonde begins to kiss down her neck. “Clllaark… Mmm…” She moans.

“Shhh… I will muffle your loud ass if I have to.” Clarke hisses as Lexa frowns at her.

_ ‘You said you…. Ahhh… liked it…’ _ Lexa pouts as the blonde looks up into her eyes with a smirk.

_ ‘Oh, I do. Believe me. There is honestly nothing better in this entire world I would rather listen to than the sounds you scream while I fuck you. But if you wake that toddler down there, we have no magic milkies to shut it up.’  _ Clarke deadpans like it was obvious.

_ ‘Then maybe… jookkk…. We shouldn’t be doi… mmmmmm… doing this…’ _ Lexa fires back. This earns a chuckle as Clarke tugs that bottom lip in their make out session.

_ ‘Good one.’ _ Clarke thinks still laughing as she pins her wife’s legs to expose that hot dripping center she loves so damn much. Lexa’s eyes widen the moment she feels her wife’s fingers run through her most intimate place. Jaw falling right open as Clarke chuckles into her wife’s mouth _. ‘I mean if you're sure though…’ _ She teases pretending to back off and earning a growl from the brunette _. ‘That is what I thought.’ _ She smirks triumphantly as she sinks her fingers deep into her favorite place. Blue locks onto green like clockwork as Clarke begins to make love to her HOT wife. Taking her slow and sweet just so she can watch each expression roll over that tan face. The first groan and her pale hand is slapped over Lexa’s mouth who glares at Clarke for a solid like… .5 seconds. Because apparently this is hard to maintain while currently getting fucked silly by your wife. Which by the way Clarke makes note of quite amusingly for later… JUSSSST in case she needs it. You never know. Could be useful when you are a troublemaker like Clarke Griffin. Though she realizes that she misses the screams just as much as she is sure her wife misses making them freely.

_ ‘Sing for me here, baby. Let me hear you, beautiful.’ _ Clarke urges as she begins to up the pace. Lexa doesn’t even hesitate to begin to shriek inside her head in response. All in a mix of trig and babbles that have the blonde grinning smugly.

One hand is now under the water fucking her wife senseless while the other is over Lexa’s mouth resolutely. Quieting the shrills of ecstasy falling out of that mouth and being projected in her head thunderously now. That brown head has fallen back as Clarke kisses down her exposed neck. Thrusting deeply into that tight treasure trove fluttering for her already as her fingers curl forward to pound that sweet spot. The one that causes the toes to curl and those muscles to pop. Hips roll in rhythm to Clarke’s thrusts unable to stop it even if Lexa tried. Her body has a mind of its own now and she is helpless to stop it. Not like she’d want to. Nope. This feels too DAMN wonderful for that to be an option. Those tits are jiggling with how hard her wife is pounding into her cunt. All at once Lexa lurches forward and her muscles flex rock hard. And fuck… Clarke swears Lexa’s flexed abs just made her vicariously cum.

The blonde has JUST enough time from this thought to look up and witness her wife shatter gorgeously. Tears rolling down her cheeks and mouth in that hard ‘O.’ Eyes rolled back and cheeks flushed in that bliss she is currently riding high in. Thighs trembling and moving through her entire body. Clarke grins and keeps onnnnnn fucking. Sending Lexa through one more orgasm before Lexa can even realize what the crap is happening. I mean… the woman did carry her up the entire fucking tree. She didn’t want to overdo it or anything. Well… she did… just not now… or here when they need to go get the toddler downstairs. Like… Lexa gotta be able to walk down the stairs at least.

Clarke holds Lexa in her arms tenderly with fingers still inside. Hugging her fingers tightly through her orgasm as Clarke kisses those tear-stained cheeks. Humming that lullaby before guiding the blissed-out wife of hers to her breast. THIS time she at least checks if Lexa’s face is above the water. Which honestly, Clarke thinks she should get extra points for. It takes… a fair few minutes before Lexa can speak. This of course is what the blonde was banking on and grins smugly.

“Alright, so NOW can I wash your hair?” Lexa pants the SECOND Clarke removes her fingers. It is LITERALLY the first damn words out of this woman’s mouth. Clarke’s jaw drops in disbelief to this insane person she married.

“AWWW COME ON! I just SAT THERE! I didn’t do a single thing!” Clarke pouts unabashedly as her wife cackles.

“That was a nice effort of distracting me but you did promise to reward me anyway. So, I allowed it.” Lexa hums casually as she sits upright. Getting to work through the protests and whining Lexa knows is inevitable. 

“It’s not fair!” Clarke pouts as Lexa wets her hair and smirks at the face. Lexa reaches out in the bubbles until she locates the beloved object. “SIR QUACKS A LOT!” Clarke excitedly declares jutting both hands out and immediately shutting up about ANYTHING regarding having to get her hair washed. Letting her wife get to work on cleaning the blonde hair without further issue. Even when Lexa brushes it out entirely after conditioning it and moves on to soap both of them up. Pale and tan skin are bubbled up before getting rinsed off. Several times over to be honest, like Lexa would do it any other way. Ensuring every inch of both her and her wife smell sweet and are squeaky clean when she finishes.

Clarke is far too busy playing in the tub with the bubbles and Sir Quacks a lot to notice Lexa has even gotten out. The duck is now apparently a mount climber and scaling the peaks of bubbles resolutely. The green eyes roll as she gets out and dries herself off as she watches her wife play. Wrapping her hair in a towel and gathering pajamas for both of them as she rubs oil in her hair and wipes her hands off.

“Oh darn, I guess I will have to lotion myself.” Lexa hums as that blonde head whips around rather predictably. Blue eyes widen seeing her naked wife standing there before her. Scrambling out of the tub with the playtime adventure now recklessly abandoned since she just tore through and positively obliterated said mountain they were climbing. Lexa can’t help but chuckle as she wraps her wife in a towel and dries her off. Blue eyes follow her every movement practically drooling all over herself in the process. When the blonde is deemed dry enough, she grins and pulls her naked wife to her. Slapping that ass a couple times deviously and producing a squeak of surprise from the brunette. Right along with a playful slap from Lexa as she blushes pink. Clarke chuckles and kisses those heated cheeks. Reaching for the brush on the counter and sitting in the first chair she finds. Pulling her naked wife to sit in her lap as her pale fingers help that brush work through those brown curls. 

“You are cute when you do that focusing hard face. You know that?” Lexa whispers as a smirk works its way on Clarke’s face.

“Probably because I do it that often.” Clarke quips as Lexa chortles. 

“True.” Lexa laughs in amusement as she continues to watch her wife at her task. When the blonde finishes the brush is put on the counter and she guides her hot wife to stand up. Walking over to grab the tub of lotion and letting the towel fall off her body in the process. Lexa chortles and rolls her eyes. Grabbing the brush off the counter and pushes her wife into the seat behind her perfectly. Trapping her beneath her naked body before she can run with brush victoriously in hand. Clarke wiggles and whines like a goufa right on cue. “You are the most ridiculous person ever. This takes all of five seconds.” She chortles quickly brushing it all as Clarke pouts pathetically. Although when the blonde finds the two tan naked ass cheeks, these seem to occupy her long enough for Lexa to work through her hair. Smirking Lexa finishes and lets her weird wife free as she walks the brush to the counter. It takes a matter of seconds for Clarke to dip her hands in the lotion just to have an excuse to ‘innocently’ touch that tan skin she adores.

Lexa laughs feeling those familiar hands rubbing lotion on her and quickly heading south. Devoting quite a bit of attention on those ass cheeks. Clarke doesn’t disappoint in her antics at all. Not that Lexa isn’t shocked. Copping feels, pinching ass cheeks and sucking tits before putting lotion on each.

_ ‘CLARKE!’ _ Lexa shrieks as she feels her wife’s tongue through her folds.

_ ‘What? I didn’t get a taste before. Just reacquainting myself before lotion is applied.’ _ Clarke grins wickedly taking one more lick that has Lexa rolling her hips.

Keryons this woman is going to drive her crazy… Lexa is almost sure of it. Her wife does EXACTLY like she says. Only takes two teasing licks and applies the lotion. Backing off and behaving leaving Lexa turned on and horny with zero relief in sight. Especially not with both of them already conveniently naked like this.

_ ‘I know what you’re doing, Clarke.’ _ Lexa growls as she stands to take her turn to lotion the pale skin.

_ ‘Combating dry skin? _ ’ Clarke has the audacity to joke. Before she realizes it, Clarke is airborne as she is carried in Lexa’s arms and pinned helpless against the wall. Blue eyes widen dramatically as she watches Lexa shove her up the wall with two hands behind her knees. Positioning her wife’s sweet folds in front of her face perfectly as she licks her lips and dives in. Giving no mercy as she latches on to that hot little needy clit immediately.

_ ‘Oh…. Fuckkkk…’ _ Clarke whines shrilly already beginning to feel herself climb quickly.

_ ‘Tell me who owns this?’ _ Lexa growls back as she thrashes the clit harder and plunges her tongue deep inside her wife’s dripping center.

_ ‘YOOOU… AHHHH… LEXA!!!’ _ Clarke shrills piercingly into her wife’s head. Lexa grins smugly watching that bottom jaw drop and quiver _. ‘Is this what you needed? Your wife to fuck you like a little slut?’ _ She hums curling her tongue upward to hit that spot. The second she hits home Clarke squirts and trembles in her arms. Grinning wickedly as she drinks in her reward deviously.  _ ‘Is that why you were so rudely teasing your wife? This needy little cunt needed some attention?’  _ She teases not letting up for a single second. Yanking another orgasm out of her wife possessively. Staking her claim and letting that blonde know it.  _ ‘Well, be careful what you wish for, hodnes.’ _ She smirks, slurping up Clarke’s clit just to see the squirt for a third time. The best part is watching Clarke know she can’t scream. Biting her lip and whining quietly as she pants. Screaming deafeningly into her wife’s head so many babbled expletives Lexa lost count. Only after cleaning up after her wife’s third orgasm does Lexa let the legs fall back down. Grinning quite smug as she now must help Clarke stand again. Then pats the naked pale ass proudly.  _ ‘That’s my good girl.’ _ She hums with a wink. Grabbing the lotion and rubbing it all that delirious blonde chuckling softly.

Lexa must admit it does make the rest go faster. Rubbing lotion on the pale skin in no time and beginning to dress both in their pajamas. Lexa is working the brush through her hair one more time before putting on her robe and slippers when Clarke finally comes to. Walking to her on wobbly legs that has Lexa snorting in amusement.

“Fuck woman… trying to kill me I swear…” Clarke huffs with wide eyes.

“There would be worse ways to go.” Lexa smirks as Clarke freezes for a solid 5 seconds before busting out into laughter. Letting Lexa help her into her robe and shoving her feet into slippers. Still chuckling softly as they make their way downstairs. Both smile at the sight of the two. Tea is now long drunk and sitting empty on the table beside them. Rosha looks to be knitting a sweater over the little girl snoring in her arms.

“How was the bath?” Rosha hums softly not looking up from her project.

“I think you are going to make us grow our own lavender now.” Clarke quips back in a whisper as the older skaigonakru chortles.

“Yes, I thought you might like that.” Rosha grins as she kisses the toddler’s forehead with a smile. “She’s been an angel. I know you're shocked by this.” She smirks as Lexa chuckles and kneels beside the woman. Rubbing that cubby little cheek adoringly.

“She gives the best snuggles.” Lexa whispers as the woman nods.

“I would have to agree. It definitely did the trick for me.” Rosha admits as she sets down her knitting to help gently transfer the girl into Lexa’s arms. Settling her on Lexa’s chest as Heda sways and hums the lullaby while stealing kisses on that little sleepy face. 

“This is my favorite part. Watch.” Clarke whispers to Rosha with a grin. The snoring toddler gives a loud resolute sigh of happiness smelling her Nomon Heda and snuggles in closer to Lexa’s chest. It has Rosha and Clarke grinning widely at the two in their own world. Lexa looking adoringly down at the toddler snuggling into her and the toddler reveling in being back in her Nomon’s arms again. 

“She’s done that since she was a fyucha (infant).” Lexa hums kissing Elisae’s forehead sweetly. 

“MMmm… you can tell too.” Rosha smiles as she walks over and gives a goodnight kiss to the toddler. Carrying over her tea to the kitchen to rinse out. “I was given strict instructions to give you both some bedtime tea. And in her words, ‘especially that blonde.” Rosha voices as Lexa chuckles softly. “So if you prefer you can go get comfortable with that snuggle bear and I will bring it up to you.” She suggests as Lexa nods happily. 

“How are you making it?” Clarke tests suspiciously as Rosha grins. 

“Well her instructions here call for a ‘psychotic’ amount of sweetened milk chocolate in yours.” Rosha laughs as she moves to the stove.

“YES!” Clarke fist pumps doing a little dance. Lexa snorts in amusement as she walks over to read said hilarious instructions. Chuckling softly as she finds it does indeed say this and shakes her head. 

“Accurate though.” Lexa whispers as Rosha huffs in laughter. Walking with a dancing wife up the stairs with a smirk laced on her face. Especially when that blonde races into their quarters and tears up those stairs like a goufa. It has Lexa chortling quietly as she realizes it’s because Nann has trained that blonde to sit in bed ‘quietly’ in her pajamas in order to receive her bedtime treat. Making a mental note to tell Komfoni this as she sways with the snoring toddler to their bed upstairs.

Clarke smiles while watching Lexa come up with Elisae in her arms. Cute little baby limp in her arms and breathing softly into Lexa’s pajamas shirt. 

“Oh, hold on!” Clarke whispers as she begins to arrange the surrounding blankets, furs, and pillows. Then gets up and gingerly helps guide her wife into the net bed safely. Lexa can’t help but melt at the gesture. It still makes her breathless at just how well this woman loves the both of them. Arranging the pillows for Lexa just so and covering their little imp in her beloved blankey. Even tucking that favored corner near her little hand currently white knuckling Lexa’s pajama top. Then drapes her wife and toddler in the remaining furs and blankets caringly. Only after Lexa and Elisae are taken care of does Clarke arrange her spot right up next to her wife. Head on Lexa’s shoulder and staring adoringly at the sleepy chubby face with her wife. “How is she so damn cute?” She whispers as Lexa smirks and just shakes her head in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture. 

Rosha walks in to Clarke whispering to the snoring toddler some made up bedtime story the child will NEVER hear. Going on about the cutest little girl in all the clans and her adventures with her mommies. Lexa just smirks up at the older skaigonakru amusingly as the woman hands her cup to her. 

“Ohh… hold that thought… nummies arrived!” Clarke whispers excitedly as she sits up to get her cup. Grinning like a weirdo possessed as she takes the first sip and hums in happiness. Rosha chuckles as she walks over to Lexa. 

“She do the sitting in bed nicely thing Nann told me about?” Rosha whispers as Lexa chortles softly with a nod. The older woman smiles and pulls up the blanket over the toddler. “All my strikon slept like this the first couple of years too.” She smirks in memory. “It goes by much faster than you would think.” She warns as they hear a soft burp from the blonde. Currently attempting to lick the chocolate clean from inside the cup. “I take it was satisfactory.” Rosha hums in amusement as the blonde nods fervently. Eventually the woman is handed over the licked clean cup as the blonde moves on to licking her fingers and face. Lexa finishes properly civil as one would expect a Heda to drink her evening tea…. Or how Komfoni had METICULOUSLY trained her to drink her evening tea. Komfoni had LONG given up on the ‘blonde weirdo’ and cut her loses early. Plus, the girl was quite entertaining this way anyhow. 

Rosha JUST bid them both goodnight and headed to take the cups down to the kitchen before turning in for the night. Barely even made it down the first five stairs before a tiny imp started to rub her cubby little face against Lexa’s pajama top. Clarke watches in wide eyed interest not having a clue what the toddler is doing until she latches on OVER the pajamas. That is the minute she starts to chuckle… hysterically… although quiet mind you. 

“Hold on, strikon. I gotta unbutton my shirt.” Lexa hums casually as she works to get it open enough for the girl to latch on comfortably. 

_ ‘How many times has she done that?!’  _ Clarke grins still quietly laughing over there. 

_ ‘More than you think. Especially when she was a fyucha. I was so sleep deprived.’ _ Lexa smirks as Clarke snorts out in laughter. _ ‘It was only when she began to fuss that I would look down and discover the issue.’ _ She admits as Clarke chortles that much harder. 

_ ‘Heyyy she's on my booby!’ _ Clarke whines with a full pout on her face. Lexa turns with a ‘are you fucking serious’ look and almost looses it at her wife’s face. It is only by a miracle of the spirits that she doesn’t give herself away and burst out laughing. 

‘ _ Well it isn’t like it will fall off if you share it.’  _ Lexa hisses after a moment to gather herself. This only gets a bigger whine and matching pout in protest. 

_ ‘But it’s minnneeeee!’ _ Clarke whines pathetically and keryons…. If her wife could stomp her foot in a full blown tantrum while still in that bed. Lexa is almost certain she would do it and it is all she can do not to burst out in laughter. It starts by a simple twitch of her mouth that makes Clarke glare at her.  _ ‘Are you fucking with me woman?’  _ Clarke gasps in offense as Lexa breaks and finally releases the muted laughter she’s been holding at bay.  _ ‘Boobies are NO laughing matter, Lexa!’  _ Clarke lectures in a huff. 

_ ‘Keryons stop making me laugh. You're gonna wake Elisae.’ _ Lexa cackles loudly to her wife. Slowly calming as she watches her crazy wife subtly inching closer to peer at the toddler. 

_ ‘Just put her on the other one.’ _ Clarke finally requests not taking her eye off her tit the adorable kid is desecrating with her sucking. This earns a snort of laughter but the blonde ignores it since she gets what she wants. Excitedly unbuttoning her wife pajama top the rest of the way when she sees Lexa moving to reposition Elisae. Smirking at the weird blonde dancing at getting her crazy ass way … AGAIN… as she subtly unlatches Elisae and repositions her to suckle at the other breast. This earns a whimper of protest that about breaks Clarke’s heart… if she weren’t protecting her booby that is. Plus… Elisae gets placed back on a boob like 2 seconds later. The kid is fine now. 

Lexa smirks as she feels her weird blonde of a wife crawl over to the other side of the bed while her green eyes are busy focused on ensuring Elisae settles back down. When she turns to look at what Clarke is up to, that pale face is mere inches away from her tit inspecting it suspiciously. It takes all self control Lexa has not to snort out in laughter. 

_ ‘Clarke… I was kidding about it falling off.’ _ Lexa cackles hysterically which also gets ignored. The blonde is far too busy wiping off her tit of the child’s spit quite meticulously. Making a big show of inspecting angles to find any of it left behind as her wife loses it up there watching her. Only when Clarke is CERTAIN it is all clean properly does she latch on herself as Lexa snorts out quietly.  _ ‘Okay… what the jok are you doing?’ _ Lexa chortles. 

_ ‘Making sure she didn’t ruin the flavor.’ _ Clarke declares seriously as she hears more laughter ringing in her head. Lexa smiles to herself as she begins to drift off with both breasts now occupied. Her cute absurd wife insisted on falling asleep ‘claiming her property’ as Clarke had termed it. Though the blonde does have her arm thrown over Elisae protectively while doing so. Said arm is now mixed in with the beloved blankie as it gets unabashedly snuggled. Little smile all over that toddler’s face signaling her feeling safe, warm and happy with her Nomons. 

An hour later the Hedas’ chamber door quietly opened. Long after everyone inside is sound asleep and resting. The glow shines brighter as Wanheda stands guard protectively. In tip toes Rosha and sighs in relief seeing the glow of Wanheda standing guard. Respectfully bowing at the spirit in typical skaigonakru manner as the spirit bows back in reply. 

“Nann instructed me to check you were on guard before I retired for the night. You and Heda’s spirit being so vigilant when her girls are away from Polis is about the only reason she was okay to let them go without her.” Rosha whispers as the spirit grins smugly. 

“They are safe in our hands. I promise. No one can get through the barrier unless I allow it. And Heda’s spirit tends to the child if needed so our holders’ can sleep.” Wanheda whispers back in its typically deep voice. “You may rest peacefully with honor my gona.” It smiles proudly as the woman returns the smile and bows one more time before turning to go get some sleep. 

~~~

Elisae surprises both Hedas by how late she allows them to sleep the next day. Lexa woke up in the panic when the sun started shining in her face. Well… until she discovered she still had two attachments glued to her snoring. This helped calm the brunette immensely. That and Heda’s spirit piped in to inform Lexa that she had cared for the toddler that night. Mentioning that Elisae only woke up once and Heda’s spirit took her potty. Chuckling when Lexa hears the toddler happily went back to bed and latched back on to fall asleep again. Lexa smirks and thanks the spirit profusely.

_ ‘Oh please ai Leska. Wanheda and I have honestly been looking forward to these ever since we first started this little tradition.’  _ Heda’s spirit admits in light lit fashion. It has Lexa grinning hearing this confession.  _ ‘Although you are very lucky I paid attention when ai (my) Andrea did this absurd ‘tinkle train’ with you.’ _ The spirit informs her in a frustrated huff. Lexa chuckles softly hearing of how this went down as a single blue eye peers open in confusion at her.

_ ‘The fuck Wanheda laughing in my head for?’ _ Clarke thinks in a groggy slur of a sentence that has Lexa smirking. It takes five solid minutes before the blonde realizes how bright this room is now and panics. Looking up with that one good eye at her wife. The other is still refusing to wake up quite yet which makes that look of alarm that much funnier.  _ ‘Oh crap… she dead?’  _ Clarke squeaks looking down at Elisae snoring.  _ ‘No wait… she’s snoring…’ _ Her wife answers TO HERSELF a couple minutes later. STILL staring at the poor child, the entire damn time. There is a slight pause which Lexa finds hysterical to say the least.  _ ‘…Snoring is like breathing… not dead…’  _ The blonde hums as another shrill gasp erupts right after _. ‘Fuck... she sick? _ ’ Clarke thinks so damn worriedly it halts Lexa’s laughter instantly.

_ ‘Oh hey, ai hodnes (my love). She is just fine. I promise. Heda’s spirit looked after her for us so we could rest.’ _ Lexa assures cupping her wife’s face tenderly. The green eyes watch her wife’s face go blank for a couple seconds as she computes this pre-caffeine. Lexa swears she sees smoke coming out of Clarke’s ears at one point but it does FINALLY click a bit later. Both ears hear their door to their rooms open and the subtle clanking of a tray making its way upstairs.

_ ‘Ohhh teaaaa! Wait… gotta cover the boobies…’ _ Clarke rambles ALL in one go and it about takes Lexa out in the process. Chortling quietly as every fucking blanket on their bed is now thrown over her and Elisae. Rosha smirks when she walks in, viewing to find a half-awake blonde grinning groggily at her with a pile of laughing blankets beside her.

“Mmm… so this is what Nann meant by the blonde’s candles not lighting until after five cups of tea.” Rosha hums under her breath as Lexa snorts in laughter. “I thought she was teasing.” She admits with a shrug as she puts the tray down.

“But there isn’t candles in here?” Clarke finally voices confused as Rosha comes over with her tea cup.

“I know dear. Drink this.” Rosha hums kindly handing Clarke her tea to drink. Making sure the blonde is able to do so without wearing it before she stands again. “And while we are at it…. Is there any particular reason you decided to bury your loved ones?” She frowns as the shaking laughter starts up again from the blanket pile. 

“Oh they’re still there.” Clarke mumbles between long sips of tea. 

“You don’t say…” Rosha smirks at the blonde. Currently giving her a nod of yes and still attempting to sip tea through it. “Keryons… you just keep drinking that tea. I will… work on this…” Rosha mutters, shaking her head. Beginning to pull off blankets delicately one by one. “Ahh… there you are Heda.” She smiles as Lexa smirks. Clarke’s eyes are wide as saucers… well the one good one is. Looking from Rosha to Lexa at the entire exchange. The older skaigonakru woman turns to hand Lexa her tea cup and kneeling to cup Elisae’s chubby cheek tenderly. You know… the one that is currently still suckling her wife’s tit. Lexa doesn’t even fucking blush. Clarke hasn’t had NEAR enough tea to unravel this shit yet. So instead she just gives both of them a gaping jaw and baffled confused as everloving fuck expression. It is what Rosha is accosted with when she looks up and chuckles in amusement. 

“So, is this a normal face this one does at this point in the tea drinking process… or...?” Rosha voices under her breath to Lexa who turns and chortles almost instantly.

“She saw your sacred tits…” Clarke deadpans, face still frozen in baffled confusion and all.

“They are called breasts, dear.” Rosha hums casually getting up to get the strange thing more tea. “And I didn’t know your breasts became sacred after gyonplei (ascension).” The woman voices in surprised amusement to Lexa.

“They don’t. It was just how Komfoni was able to FINALLY explain the whole… Heda can’t be seen naked rule to her,” Lexa huffs rolling her eyes. This time Rosha is the one to snort out in laughter and understanding at the same time. Still it is quite amusing this is the route it took for the girl to FINALLY grasp this concept.

“I see…” Rosha chuckles as she kneels and refills Clarke’s tea cup. “Well… I think I might be able to clear this up. Most don’t realize this but I am actually Nann’s youngest sister.” Rosha grins.

“SHUT UP! REALLY?!” Clarke gasps looking at Lexa and back to the woman offendedly.

“By blood yes. Technically we are sisters. Though by time I came along Nann was already in Polis. We grew up separate from one another. Most in the clans have never made the connection either.” Rosha explains calmly which does fucking nothing to change the facial expression on the blonde. 

“But your hair isn’t grey.” Clarke mutters suspiciously getting a wry smirk from Lexa as she sips her tea.

“Yes. She is quite a bit older than I am. Plus she had more… STRESS… in her life than I have.” Rosha voices as she raises her eyebrows at Lexa who is grinning wickedly by this point.

“ HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!” Clarke rushes elatedly as Lexa about chokes on her tea.

“Many.” Rosha answers plainly as Clarke jerks to Lexa.

“They don’t have siblings in Skaikru.” Lexa explains as Rosha hums with a nod.

“In that case, my dear. Families here in the clans among the ground. It is quite common to have VERY large families. Kids of ALL various ages with fairly big gaps between the first born, such as Nann, and the last born in a family, like me.” Rosha explains patiently as the blonde frowns in her efforts to think what the woman said. It takes a solid five minutes of quiet tea drinking and both women looking at the pale blonde entertainingly for Clarke to FINALLY speak. 

“You got one of those liar namey things?” Clarke asks curiously. Rolling her head over toward Rosha’s direction for the answer. Rosha blinks a couple times mouthing ‘liar namey things’ several times before eventually turning to Lexa for the translation.

“Full name.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes. Rosha cackles and nods.

“My full name at birth was Narosha. I go by Rosha and have since a strikon. This is also common for us.” The woman explains refilling that tea cup the second it inches down a bit. 

“Well hello there sleepy head.” Lexa hums sweetly at those dark brown eyes finally fluttering open. Rosha and Clarke both look over quickly and grin as the toddler stretches dramatically. Lexa rubbing the little back and kissing a chubby cheek as it snuggles more into her. “Did you sleep well my little rose?” She asks between kisses as the toddler nods. 

“I dweamed wes fwy wike dha bwidies.” Elisae croaks in the most adorable little morning voice. It didn’t matter how many times Clarke heard it. She still considered that morning voice one of the most adorable sounds in existence.

“You did? Well that sounds fun.” Lexa smiles as the toddler grins. 

“Yeahs. An… An… Ands I wiked dha Nomon snuggles wots!” Elisae tells Lexa with a yawn. 

“I think we did too!” Lexa chuckles as Rosha comes over and kisses the little face. 

“Os Sonop, strikon. (good morning, little one).” Rosha greets warmly. 

“Os Sonop, ai Ro-Ro (Good morning, my Ro-Ro).” Elisae chirps back and turns to look at the blonde. “Is Nomon Wanheda stills awakenin’ ups?” The toddler asks Lexa who chuckles. 

“Oh yea.” Lexa chortles. 

“Nomon Wanheda needed WOTS of teas to wakeys!” Elisae explains to Rosha as the woman grins. 

“She does?” Rosha hums totally playing into this. 

“Uh-huhs! Until she can opens hews eyes ohs ai Komfoni atells hews its oh-tays.” Elisae tells her pointing to her own eyes for emphasis during the ENTIRE cute description. 

“Well that sounds like a good rule.” Rosha smiles at the toddler. “And speaking of your Komfoni. Guess who dragged me down and taught me with a bunch of her maidens how to make a certain special little favored breakfast item.”

“Shes dids?” Elisae gasps with wide eyes looking at Lexa who widens her eyes right back. 

“For a little snowflake, apparently. You wouldn’t happen to know them would you?” Rosha asks curiously, causing a grin from Lexa knowing her game. 

“DHATS MES!” Elisae shrills with so much joy it has Lexa and Clarke chortling. The toddler sits straight up and puts both hands on her chest just in case the woman didn’t hear that in the next clan twice over. 

“No way!” Rosha chuckles. 

“YES HUH!” Elisae chirps happily. “I’s Komfoni’s wittle snowed fwakes!” 

“How about that.” Rosha hums in pretend wonder. “Well Komfoni Nann’s strikashbluma (little snowflake), it is nice to finally meet you.” The woman declares doing a fancy bow that has the toddler giggle and looking at Lexa excitedly. 

“Niced to meeted yous toos!” Elisae chirps back politely. 

“Would you like me to go make it for you? Or would you like it later?” Rosha asks the toddler. 

“Nau beja (Now please).” Elisae chirps immediately throwing both hands up in her reply. 

“Shocking.” Clarke chuckles with a wink. 

“You wish is my command strikashbluma.” Rosha bids doing the fancy bow again before turning to go fix the magic milky smoothie. In the meantime, the toddler snuggles back into her Nomon Heda quite happily. 

“Nomon Wanheda. Comes. Sitted hewes fors Nomon snuggies, beja (please).” Elisae chirps as Clarke grins. 

“Well who can say no to more snuggles from my favorite strikon?” Clarke gasps handing the cup to her wife who demands she surrender it as she crawls over to them. Not trusting that blonde for a millisecond not to spill it. Clarke sits EXACTLY where she is instructed to by the demanding little tyke. That little butt is poked up as the toddler wiggles between them happily and suckles her Nomon Heda. 

“Nomons. Whats wes gonnas dos todays?” Elisae finally asks curiously. Lexa smiles down at the little girl and rests her hand on the little rump caringly. 

“Hmmm…. I believe we need to get a couple special gifts for someone back home.” The brunette casually voices as Elisae gasps excitedly. 

“Ohs yeas… Fors mes Teawahs.” Elisae exhales happily. 

“So I think that means the marketplace will have to be one of our stops today. Don’t you?” Lexa smiles in question to the little girl who nods importantly. Apparently thoroughly loving this choices thing quite a lot by this point in her little life. 

It isn’t until they are getting dressed while Rosha entertains a certain little imp using their net bed like a trampoline that Clarke seems to realize something. Literally stopping MID change and looking at Lexa in utmost surprise that has the brunette raising her eyebrows. 

“What? Those are pants. You got it right.” Lexa mutters checking what is in her wife’s hands. “I mean… you might want to take off your pajamas pants first. But your call.” She shrugs. Clarke looks down and hums in realization before shaking her head. 

“No! I just realized… Nanna doesn’t trust us worth a flying fuck!” Clarke gasps offendedly as Lexa grins. 

“And… you just figured this out?” Lexa quips chuckling. Now abandoned her own dressing efforts to aid her wife. Not trusting the blonde to dress herself anymore. Not after the attempt to pull her leggings OVER those pajamas pants went down. 

“No… I’m serious! You and I… we are THE HEDA of 12 soon to be 13 clans and THE risen Wanheda. Entwined and badass as fuck!” Clarke rants as Lexa works to undress a flailing unfocused recipient. 

“I am aware…” Lexa mutters attempting to catch an arm as it passes by her. 

“Well Nanna doesn’t!” Clarke huffs frustratedly. “She literally called her clone in to watch us to be SURE we don’t fuck up.” 

“You mean… deliver our tea when we wake up?” Lexa deadpans looking up at her wife. Clarke pauses in her tirade at this and blinks. “Which reminds me. Keep drinking please. You have two more to go until sanity is finally reached again.” She smiles sweetly as she continues to undress her strange wife. 

“Empties!” Clarke pouts pathetically as Lexa smirks up at the blonde. 

“Hei Rosha?” Lexa calls out behind her. 

“Technically isn’t she your great Aunt if she is Nanna’s sister?” Clarke hisses. 

“Yes, but this would confuse the strikon.” Lexa whispers back. 

“Yeah… confused the fuck outta the Nomon Wanheda too.” Clarke nods with wide eyes as Lexa smirks at her wife in amusement. They hear a faint laughter as footsteps approach with a toddler over Rosha’s shoulder giggling wildly as the woman acts like nothing is out of the ordinary. 

“Sha, Heda?” Rosha asks with a wink. 

“Someone is of need of more brain boosting juice over here.” Lexa quips as Clarke pouts pathetically and holds out her cup. 

“Ohs nos! Hews empties?” Elisae chirps over Rosha’s shoulder. Wiggling to get down to help as the older skaigonakru smiles and helps her climb down. 

“Did you hear that gona? Sounds like we got a mission.” Rosha voices importantly as she sets Elisae on her socked laden feet. 

“Yeahs!” Elisae cheers excitedly then leans over to Rosha. “Cans I has mores of me aspecials milkies toos?” She whispers as both Nomons smirk. 

“I think we can do that.” Rosha chuckles with a wink. “We will be right back.” She hums warmly as the toddler leaps into Rosha’s arms as they set off on their adventure together. 

“She’s really good with her.” Clarke grins as Lexa nods. 

“She’s been like ever since I met her as a striknatblida. Always made up the funnest games.” Lexa smiles in memory to herself. 

“When did you…” Clarke asks curiously as her wife successfully manages to stun her wife to stand still. Achieving her overall undressing to redress the blonde goal. 

“I think I was about 9 or 10 winters. Komfoni would take me with her when she would go home for the winters. Anything to keep me away from Titus more. Drove him crazy because he couldn’t argue with her. It was hilarious.” Lexa chuckles as Clarke grins. 

“Wait… How are they getting the magic milky?” Clarke suddenly asks in wonder. “Is Rosha still?” She whispers stunned. 

“No.” Lexa snorts rolling her eyes. “That would be from Evlyn. You will find most clans are big on the benefits of breastfeeding. It’s easier... Feed one mouth and it feeds many this way.” Lexa explains as Clarke nods in realization. 

“Would’ve been fucking convient if we could’ve done that.” Clarke thinks out loud. 

“Yes. It would’ve been.” Lexa agrees.

It is here that Clarke lets her mind wander as they dress one another to ready for the day. Realizing just how grateful she is for this elder all of sudden who seemed to have thrust herself into the blonde’s life. Recognizing the extraordinary lengths this woman went to ensure she, her wife and their unofficial/official kid were safe and happy. How this same woman simply understood how much a single Polis orphan needed her and stepped up into position without any hesitation. It was something NONE of her people would have done. That is something Clarke is certain since Raven would have been first up for this and never once did anyone do anything. Not her parents or ANYONE on the counsel. Yet here on the ground a person her people would have considered an aged out nobody went above and beyond for the better of those around her. Not only that… but the effects of this showed every day of their lives. Just how much they owed this woman for her sacrifices. And suddenly this annoyance of Nanna sending her youngest sister to watch over them doesn’t seem annoying at all. In this moment that morphs to that of adoration and love. So easily seeing the care and concern she has for loving them. Not wanting them to be without comfort Komfoni knows she provides. It was sweet that Nanna thought to go to such lengths just for them. Yet also… SO Komfoni all rolled into one. It would be weird if Komfoni DIDN’T go to lengths like this. Hell… Clarke wouldn’t be surprised if the elder followed them herself at any moment of every day just to be CERTAIN they were alright. 

When their little imp skips back to them she has a full sippy cup of her magic milkie smoothie. Wandering right in and over to Lexa while sipping her smoothie. Reaching for Lexa to pick her up for snuggles as she drinks her breakfast. The brunette smiles and picks her up without hesitation as she goes to sit down in one of the chairs in the bathroom. Just finished dressing both herself and Clarke. The toddler conveniently just helped to decide whose hair should be worked on first. Rosha smiles when she strides in with the tea tray and sets it on the counter. Pouring a fresh cup for each woman before walking it over to them. Rosha moves the tray in front of Lexa to distribute it out as she goes to check on how the other skaigonarkru are coming along that morning. In between sips of her tea, Clarke taims her wife’s frizz in front of her. Dampening it with water to work with the hair oil she puts on her hands before running it through the brown curls. Ensuring the miracle product is worked through the iconic locks root to tip before picking up that brush. After a couple more sips of tea Clarke begins the brushing portion of this long process. Little eyes innocently watch Clarke work while snuggling with her Nomon Heda. Sneaking sips of tea and kisses on chubby cheeks while combing out the snarls formed from sleep. Twisting and braiding strands back to form the traditional ‘Heda style’ of her wife. 

“Nomon, will I’s has weawy wong haiws likes yous somedays?” Elisae randomly chirps out as Lexa smirks. 

“Yep. You will.” Lexa chuckles as the toddler continues to watch Clarke braid. 

“Dos we get superpowewahs from dhem toos?” Elisae asks hopefully. 

_ ‘Yea… Super fucking tangles.’ _ Clarke quips, making Lexa chortle in response. 

“Nope. Just pretty hair.” Lexa laughs and kisses the toddler’s face. “Did you finish?” She hums.

“Alls dones!” Elisae chirps excitedly with a nod. Thrusting the empty cup quite proudly to Lexa as proof. 

“Good job!” Lexa praises setting it on the counter hearing the faint chuckle from her wife behind them. “When Nomon Wanheda finishes my hair. Would you like to help me with her hair or choose what you want to wear today?” She hums smirking when the toddler taps her mouth in thought. 

“I’s picked me’s clothes!” Elisae finally voices resolutely. 

“Then that is what we will do.” Lexa nods in agreement. The toddler continues to sit in Lexa’s lap as she watches Clarke work on her braids. 

“Nomon Wanhedas, is yous dones yets?” Elisae asks curiously. 

“Not yet.” Clarke retorts as Lexa smirks knowing where this is going. 

“Oh…” The toddler replies quietly. Going back to watching the pale fingers braid for approximately 2 minutes. “What about nows?” Elisae asks hopefully. This is the moment that most adults would start getting a bit annoyed knowing what is to come. Having to reign in every ounce of their temperance to maintain their cool in the midst of the most annoying pestering knowing to man. But Clarke Griffin… well she is not a normal adult whatsoever. Clarke practically invented this fucking game and buckles in gleefully. Lexa rolls her eyes as the continual high pitched question is chirped out and the simple answer is calmly given back each time. It goes on for the next 10 minutes like a verbal ping pong match. Never once does Clarke waver or show any annoyance in the slightest. Just goes about finishing the braids and weaves as she ties off strands of hair. Methodically the blonde works while seamlessly entertaining a three-year old. It is only after rejection number 5054 that the toddler sighs heavily and looks over at Lexa. 

“Nomon Wanheda WEAWY goods at dhat game!” Elisae exhales with wide eyes of surprise. 

“Shocking…” Lexa chortles as Clarke grins smugly back there. 

“Well guess what?” Clarke hums as the toddler looks at her curiously again. 

“Wats?” Elisae chirps. 

“I am officially all done!” Clarke declares doing an extravagant bow as the little girl cheers loudly. Lexa smirks as she rolls her eyes standing up with the three year dancing in front of them. The toddler picks out an overall dress made from soft purple fabric and its little shirt with tiny flowers all over it. The bow has Lexa chortling since there are two that come with this one. It seems it has been passed to Larson the toddler’s favored hairstyle. 

Rosha knocks and walks in to check on their progress a short time later. Chortling loudly at the naked dancing toddler between the two smirking Hedas. Both patiently waiting for her charade to finish so they can get the child dressed. 

“Huh… so the nakie dance is clan universal. Who would’ve thought.” Rosha snorts in laughter as Lexa smirks at her. 

“RO-RO!” Elisae cheers running to her in the funny little dance that has them all rolling. 

“Hey there tid-bit!” Rosha chortles catching the naked toddler flying towards her. 

“I’s getting dwessed!” Elisae smiles proudly. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Rosha quips, earning a snort from Lexa. 

“Yeahs… buts i wike to nakie dance a bits.” Elisae rambles causing a loud laugh from the person holding her. 

“Don’t we all.” Rosha teases with a wink to Clarke who smirks. 

“Wooks! Dhese my bid dirl undaweahs my Komfoni maded mes!” Elisae announces proudly pointing to the pair she picked out that Lexa is currently holding. 

“Oh, Nann is still doing these, huh?” Rosha smiles picking them up from Lexa’s hands to examine them. 

“Wait…” Clarke asks confused. 

_ ‘Shut up, Clarke. Just drop it.’ _ Lexa hisses at her only upping the confusion. 

_ ‘I didn’t even…’ _ Clarke thinks back now even more confused.

_ ‘I know just zip it.’ _ Lexa growls. Clarke blinks bewildered by her wife’s behavior and the random flood of emotions that hit her all at once. 

“These are some fancy underwear, strikon!” Rosha gushes as Elisae thrusts that little chest out proudly. “Did you get to choose what yours looked like too?” She hums as Clarke tilts her head suspiciously at her wife, who is conveniently refusing to look at her while pulling the special panties up the dancing little body.

“Uh-huhs! Pupples wif woses wike my Nomon Heda called mes. And my bigganablidasis helped me make it prettyful toos!” Eliase rambles elatedly as the gona just listens dutifully. Telling Rosha all about the big girl test and that fluffles is nots a bid tedi yet. Pointing to the bear sitting in Clarke’s lap in case she was confused. Making sure to explain how long she had to wait to do the important big girl test. Even that they don’t have to keep it a secret because the mean man is no more. 

“Oh yes, your Komfoni told me ALLLLL about that.” Rosha grins wickedly causing a smirk from Clarke and Lexa. Both could only imagine the fun details that must’ve included. 

“EWWWWWIISSSSAAAAAYYYYYSSSSS?” The group hears called out in a notable high pitched toddler voice. 

“My Ewiks!” Elisae gasps darting to the door in just her special underwear. “EWIKS! I’S IN HEWES!!” Elisae calls out knocking on their door she can’t reach to open. Though it doesn’t stop her from trying to reach it repeatedly with her tiptoes in the meantime. 

“Here sweetpea, how about I help.” Clarke hums opening the door. 

“EWIIKSSS!” Elisae belts out the SECOND that door is open. A sudden rush of tiny feet is heard scrambling down the hallway that has Lexa and Rosha chortling. Especially when the little boy darts in the room ALSO wearing JUST his special Komfoni underwear. Although, he is holding something that looks like clothing in his hands. Neither toddler has addressed this yet as they are too busy jumping and squealing in celebration to finding one another at the moment. Clarke smirks as she watches them dance in the most adorable hug known to man. Rinta snorts when she comes around the corner with a HUGE smirk on her face. 

“WOOK! MY ANI MADED ME DIS!!” Eryk screeches dancing in place as he holds out the clothes in his hands. 

“Dhats a BID front pockey!!” Elisae gasps petting the little overalls in awe. 

“Literally JUST gave it to him. Didn’t even get it on him yet. Screeched Elisae’s name at the top of his lungs and bolted with them in his hands.” Rinta chortles, wiping tears from her eyes in her laughter. Sending everyone in the room into loud cackles as Evlyn wanders in holding a little shirt still laughing hysterically. 

“Oh good. Not just ours.” Evlyn snorts finding Elisae in a similar state of dress. 

“EWIK! I PICKED OUT HANDLES DWESS TOOS!!! WOOKS!” Elisae squeals shrilly as she dances over to Lexa. 

“Handle dress?” Clarke whispers confused. 

“What the squirts call overalls.” Rinta smirks. 

“WE’S MATCHED!!!” Eryk cheers RIGHT along with Elisae as the room chuckles. 

“Do we do this alot?” Evlyn whispers. 

“Well they are number 25 and 26 of my striknatblida. So the clothing is random at best in that quantity. So yes. We tend to get a little excited when they… somewhat match in the slightest.” Lexa grins watching them. 

“WE’S HAS HANDLES!!” Elisae cheers excitedly. 

“Okay… but why handle?” Clarke mutters frowning. 

“Betause theys has handles… See!!” Eryk chirps holding them out with the ‘handles’ or straps as Clarke grins. 

“Ohhhhh… yea that makes sense!” Clarke assures as he beams. It is here that they are FINALLY able to get the toddlers dressed. You know… now that they are both in the same room and excited as all fuck to be matching. 

“OH-TAYS! Wets go pways!” Eryk cries as Elisae freezes. 

“Hold ons! Nomons Wanhedas needed to do my haiws.” Elisae instructs as she goes to get the bows and goes over to Clarke. Evlyn smirks with Lexa as the two head to the bathroom. The entire party hilariously follows right behind them as the blonde gets the hair oil and water bowl ready on the floor. Turning to gather the hair ties and various combs before sitting down with the toddler. Literally locking Elisae in place with her legs and getting to work while Evlyn snorts in laughter. Elisae is giggling, already used to her weird Nomon’s ways and happily goes with it. Clarke ignores the entire snickering bunch and dives in to wet down the frizz, rub in the hair oil and gently brush out the tangles. Lexa grins watching her wife work so adeptly on the toddler. Rinta smirks right along with Elisae and Rosha but none can deny she is doing well. The wired positioning although hilarious does actually lock the arms of the wiggler in a holding position which helps Clarke work faster. Pale hands already twisting back curly ringlets into the two pigtails. Yes technically her wife had only ACTUALLY done this on the toddler a couple times before but she knew Clarke was a fast learner. Crazy fast at that. None of this shocks her in fact it makes her grin in pride. Not to mention finally being at peace with how many times her wife forced her to sit to get her hair braided like a goufa. Clarke is balancing the comb in her mouth with a bow as she ties off one piggytails. Expertly looping the bow into the ties like Nann taught her to ensure it stays fixed to that little head. Jumping to the other side of the head as Evlyn nods in approval right along with Rosha who by now has inched closer to the two. 

“Wow… Nann wasn’t kidding when she said she taught you the hair wrestling ways,” Rosha exhales clearly impressed. 

“Like wrangling curly pit vipers.” Clarke mutters between twisting of ringlets. Lexa rolls her eyes with a smirk as Rinta looks back at her in amusement to this declaration.

“Nos! My haiws no stinkies!” Elisae protests immediately as Clarke grins and kisses her head. 

“Nope. It is all clean and pretty.” Clarke hums down to the girl which seems to settle her back down. 

“And has these cute little bows and everything!” Rosha hums as the toddler beams. 

“Mys Nontu Wason maded do’s!” Elisae gushes as Clarke grins right along with Lexa. 

“Right along with my entwining gown.” Clarke mutters smugly. Evlyn gasps in wonder and looks wide eyed at Lexa who nods in agreement. 

“Mine as well. With Komfoni of course.” Lexa adds as the women hum in wonder. 

“Everything on her adorable body… minus the SPECIAL underwear from our Nanna… that would be made from Larson kom Azgeda.” Clarke clarifies for everyone. 

“Sends us multiple relays of snow owls straight from the Ice palace each time we go to another clan.” Lexa chuckles. 

“THOSE THINGS ARE FREAKING HUGE, MAN!” Clarke gasps wide eyed as Rinta snorts. 

“Still not a fan?” Rinta whispers to Lexa. 

‘No!’ Lexa mouths back with wide eyes of alarm. 

“All done! You are beautiful!” Clarke declares untangling her legs to release the toddler from her lap. 

“I knows! But danks Nomon Wanheda.” Elisae smiles, kissing Clarke’s cheek and skipping over to Lexa to put on her socks and boots. 

“Dids yous has milkie beakfests?” Eryk chirps as Rinta tugs on his socks and Evlyn shoes a boot on his little foot. 

“Yeas! My milkie smoofie! Yous?” Elisae asks with a smile. 

“Yeahs! I wike Ani milkies!” Eryk nods excitedly. 

“We can pway nows dhen!” Elsiae gasps happily. 

“Yeahs!! Let’s show Ani’s and Onka ours fingys from Fee-Fee!” Eryk chirps as the little girl nods excitedly. 

“Ohs yeas! And ours picchas!” Elisae grins. 

“We will be down in a minute. Lexa has to wanheda my hair.” Clarke assures as the group starts to head down for breakfast. 

“Don’t take too long now. It is almost ready.” Evlyn calls out from down the hall where she is getting dragged by two persistent toddlers. 

“You haven’t mastered that one yet?” Rinta smirks as the blonde frowns. 

“No! I don’t get it! I got the kids and the weird Heda ridiculousness. And Lex can even do her braids on her own… when I let her. But for some reason doing my own braids is like… not clicking.” Clarke huffs frustrated. 

“You don’t let her braid her own hair?” Rinta smirks as Lexa shoves her. 

“No. Makes me feel like I'm doing something. Can’t do my own. She has to. So I do hers in return.” Clarke shrugs. 

“You never told her, huh?” Rinta smirks as Lexa hisses and slaps her harder. 

“TOLD ME WHAT?” Clarke gasps offendedly. 

“The reason Lexa can do her own hair is because she went SO long being Heda without a houmon or an entwined. After that point it is tradition for the braids and hair in general to be the job of your houmon or in your case...entwined one.” Rinta explains as Clarke immediately glares at Lexa. 

“Busted…” Rinta chuckles getting kicked by Lexa. 

“We already did it without any explanation. No need to explain.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes. Clarke just gestures at Lexa to Rinta like… ‘did you see that?’ The woman grins amusingly. 

“I got your back, Clarke. Don’t worry.” Rinta chuckles as she turns to head down for breakfast. “If you aren’t down before it’s served I am eating both of your bacon strips.” She calls as Clarke gasps loudly. 

“DON’T YOU DARE I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP WOMAN!” Clarke screams hearing a loud cackle in reply. 

“Come on. I can be quick.” Lexa chuckles, dragging her wife over and beginning to carry things back to the counter. You know.. Instead of everything now being strewn all over the damn floor. The second the last item is set safely in its place Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms. Taking the brunette by surprise as her green eyes widen in shock to the sudden unexpected movement. 

_ ‘Now tell me. What color were your big girl panties, Heda?’ _ Clarke smirks slyly as she witnesses her wife’s face go from obliviously normal tan color to fucking fuchsia in a milisecond. 

_ ‘Cllllaaaarrrkeeeeeee!’ _ Lexa whines instantly and hides her face in Clarke’s shoulder. And GOD does Clarke love that sound. It's ridiculous and weird she knows. But to her that little whine means her wife just let her walls down. So easy and effortless now. Something they had worked so damn hard on to accomplish. Here and now this is her innocent, easily embarrassed Lexa in her arms. 

_ ‘I know what I felt. It started with you didn’t it?’ _ Clarke smiles, tucking her face close to her radiating wife’s cheek. The only response is a shrill whine of protest that has Clarke chortling before she can honestly help it. Fuck is her wife adorable like this. _ ‘Lexa.’ _ Clarke thinks in FULL on mom tone of voice and she LOVES this shit. Can’t help but smile while doing it either. 

_ ‘Sky blue.’  _ Lexa rushes in a little squeak. 

_ ‘What?’ _ Clarke mutters, straightening up and blinking a few times.  _ ‘OH the color!’ _ She hums in realization feeling a nod from Lexa. A smug grin works her way on her face RIGHT at this moment.  _ ‘Really?’ _ Clarke asks DRIPPING with smug pride. Her wife chuckles and nods on her shoulder. 

_ ‘With ladybugs.’ _ Lexa clarifies quietly. This has Clarke stopping the smug grin. Like full stop. Slam on the breaks. 

_ ‘You had bug underwear?’ _ Clarke mutters in disbelief. Lexa chuckles on her shoulder and nods in clarification.  _ ‘So you had the entire world of options and you went with fucking bugs?’ _ She deadpans again. Just needing to hear this again. Clarke couldn’t couldn’t quite grasp this still. 

_ ‘Because of Nomi. She called me her…’ _ Lexa quietly voices as Clarke gasps in realization. 

_ ‘Ladybug. Or love bug. Right?’ _ Clarke finishes for her as Lexa turns to look in shock at her wife. 

_ ‘You remembered that?’ _ Lexa whispers as green finds blue. 

_ ‘Of course, Lex. How could I forget?’ _ Clarke assures resolutely. Lexa smiles softly in thought for a minute before retucking her face into her wife’s shoulder. 

_ ‘I was two or three winters. I think. I used to call ladybugs love bugs because I thought they looked like a heart.’ _ Lexa smiles in thought as Clarke chuckles. 

_ ‘Okay that is cute.’ _ Clarke chortles as she steals a kiss on her wife’s temple. _ ‘You are fucking adorable. You know that?’ _

“BACON IS ALMOST ON THE TABLE!” Rinta screams up the stairs. 

“I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR FUCKING SLEEP I SWEAR IT RIN!” Clarke screeches right back. Evlyn, Ethin and half the skaigonakru at the table smirk at each other in amusement to this. So normal and sibling-like between the three like it was nothing. The other half … being the kids look at Evlyn worried that the spirit of death wants to kill their sister. 

“She is teasing.” Evlyn hums calmly as they sigh in relief. 

“But hide the bacon.” Ethin whispers behind her back. The woman chortles and turns quickly to slap him as Ethin busts out into laughter. Yet all the kids nods wide eyed at him resolutely already whispering to each other. Minus the toddlers who are in their own little coloring world over there on the counter. Stopping to show Ani and Onka a picture every couple of seconds. 

“Dhis is ours numbhas and Ewik helped mes wots.” Elisae chirps holding out their ‘math worksheet.’ 

“You did?” Evlyn hums proudly as her little boy nods and holds his out for her. 

“Amma and Aiden helped me wots wif dhem.” Eryk smiles proudly as she kisses his forehead. 

“Buts I no goes to wessons until I bigga. So Ewik helped mes.” Elisae explains with a smile. 

“That was so nice of Eryk to help you like that.” Ethin grins proudly winking at the boy. “We should show the Heda those board things at the marketplace today.” He hums looking at the worksheets with his houmon. 

“Mmmm… yes. We should!” Evlyn nods in agreement. 

~~~

When the Hedas make it downstairs they find a sulking Rinta at the table. Both instantly smirk simply seeing her like this regardless of why this has occurred. 

“The heathens confiscated the bacon until you came down to join us.” Rinta pouts frustrated as Lexa snorts loudly in laughter. 

“To save your life, branwoda!” E (twin B), gasps offendedly.

“Yea… your welcome.” E (twin A) huffs, rolling his eyes. 

“I like them.” Clarke chuckles as Lexa smirks at her wife. 

“Shocking.” Rinta mutters sending both into snorts of laughter. 

“NOMONS!” Elisae cheers from the floor where she is coloring with Eryk. 

“Hey there, sweet pea.” Clarke smiles walking over with Lexa. 

“We’s doing wetters, Hedas.” Eryk smiles proudly as Lexa beams at him. 

“He’s ahelpin’ me.” Elisae informs them as Clarke chuckles. 

“Yep that’s because this is what biggabros do.” Lexa smiles kissing both on the head before going to sit at the table. Clarke noticed the purposeful nixing of the natblida from that word. Knowing the other siblings are watching and listening to them. This marshmallow of a fierce woman was concerned the others would feel left out and included them too. Just in case. It has Clarke smirking knowingly as they move to sit at the table with the others. 

“Mmmm… Snapa bacon!” Rinta hums devouring a piece. 

“Cool! Tastes a lot like normal bacon!!” Clarke raves shoving in another piece with more enthusiasm than before. 

“That is because it is NORMAL bacon!” Evlyn snaps at Rinta as she slaps her upside the head. 

“You really should just give that up already.” Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes. 

“Was worth the shot.” Rinta mutters shrugging and rubbing her head. 

Lexa hasn’t even made it a fourth of the way through her breakfast when she feels a little tug on her shirt. Smirking she turns and helps Elisae up on her lap and hands her a piece of toast. The brunette had been wondering how long the two toddlers would hold out before getting curious. Toddlers are NEVER hungry unless Nomon is eating. That is the moment they want to eat what the Nomon has and it seems Evlyn was anticipating this. Since a tiny toddler plate is slid over to Lexa before the toddler even finishes her piece of toast. Eryk is sitting in Evlyn’s lap with an identical toddler plate in front of him as well.

As everyone eats their fill and gradually finishes breakfast the group makes their way to the marketplace together. Ready to explore more of Yujleda and see what there is in store for them. Of course, they allow the quick stop at the playground for two… well… three toddlers to play for a little bit. When the big toddler and her counterparts finally tire, they continue their journey to the marketplace. 

The group quietly navigates in the market through a side entrance. Instantly finding themselves surrounded by herbs everywhere they look. Both fresh and dried alike. Hanging from the rafters or on lines of string. Ground into fine powders and placed in bowls all around them. Clarke has never seen anything like this before and honestly doesn’t know where to look first. And that isn’t even touching on her other senses. It feels like an entirely different journey of her senses. Each one so new to Clarke. Almost overwhelmed with all the sounds... colors… and smells. Fuckkkkk. The smells. They are out of this world! Some the blonde find are potent and astringent. Others are more floral and light. There are even fruity and sweet smells that always seem to bring a smile to her face. A sweet old lady notices the blonde’s interest and smiles at her kindly. Allowing Elisae, Eryk and Clarke to learn how she makes different herbal tonics from herbs. Boiling some while others are dried and crushed up before mixed with various things. It is like baby chemistry class for the toddlers and Clarke for one is having a BLAST. I mean… she can’t smell fucking shit anymore. Pretty sure she can taste herbs now… but hey! She is all in for this hands on learning experience. The one thing the blonde wasn’t expected was how DRAWN OUT a process creating herbal oils… like the ones they bathe in or use mixed in lotion. Seriously, the old lady just pointed back to the various pots currently boiling in the back of her stall. One after another with tubes, and contraptions every-fucking-where. 

“Heeeey!! This looks like Monty and Jasper’s … you brew herbs?” Clarke gasps in realization only to freeze and whisper to the elder who is chortling in amusement with Lexa. 

“Yes child. That is how you draw out the oils.” The woman chuckles slapping Clarke’s back in amusement. 

“Huh… and here i thought you just like… squeezed the shit out of them or something…” Clarke mutters surprised as the woman barks in laughter. Though Rinta and Lexa are frowning at the blonde in confusion to how this would even work. “You know like.. Find a big ass mallet or something and have someone stand nearby with a bucket.” Clarke attempts to explain to them. It sends those two and ANYONE in the nearby vicinity into all out hysterics so fast. 

It seems Jokull and the skaigonakru came prepared for this market visit after two under their belts now. All of them are holding baskets for people to put various wares that stall owners INSISTED that the Hedas have. Some even specify whom they wish it to be for… like when they make it to the thread, string, and fabric section of the market. Heda Komfoni seems to have a lot of fabric and thread products vendors request to give to her after hearing of her sewing expertise. Everything from prior made, dyed and woven intricate fabrics. To thread in various colors and thickness that Lexa assures each merchant that her Komfoni will ADORE. Clarke for one, finds it comical that Lexa has seemed to make out like a bandit in the herbal markets, almost as much as Komfoni with the fabric. And THAT is saying something. Specifically with how many lavender based products her blue eyes spot in those baskets. The blonde finds herself baffled that one could make SO MUCH with just ONE single plant. Though, several merchants are brave and branch out with other herbs. Making sure to label the various uses on the side of the products for their Heda to ‘try or test’ for them. 

Something that takes all of them by surprise is the number of vendors in the herbal markets that inquire about the tower fisa. Each explaining they would love to send some to the fisa but they understand if their Hedas have limited room in their luggage. Clarke and Lexa can’t help but smile at the generosity as they ensure the fisa favors the herbal remedies of the clans. Lexa explains she even started her own herbal garden in the tower. Making certain to note it is nothing like the yujleda gardens. Just enough herbs growing there for emergencies which seems to please the stall owners profusely. An organized sequence of messengers are agreed among the vendors to be sent to the Polis fisa. Discussing with the Hedas about details such as how often to send inquiries and bulk delivery shipments. Eventually ironing all the details out and allowing everyone to go along their day. The Heda group continues on down the market to explore and see what is available. Just as a quiet little gasp from Clarke’s arms that sounds suspiciously like ‘pleiyos (toys)’. Right along with a fervent tug of Clarke’s shirt from the toddler she is currently carrying. 

“Nomons! Can we go dheres?” Elisae asks hopefully as she points to what looks to be a stall selling toys. 

“Yeahs! Can we?” Eryk chirps out from Ethin’s shoulders. 

“Oh those are actually what Ethin and I wanted to show you.” Evlyn hums casually. 

“Yes. Their worksheet this morning actually reminded me of it.” Ethin voices as they walk closer to the elder’s stall table. 

“Seda (teacher) Cyris!” Rinta gasps excitedly rushing up to hug the old man. 

“Cryis! It's so nice to see you friend!” Rosha greets fondly right along with all the other skaigonakru who pracrtically swarm the man. 

“Let me guess…” Clarke mutters, as Elisae promptly transfers to Lexa’s arms the closer they get to the new person. It always made Clarke and Lexa smile when she did this. Since her talk with Yarla, she knows it is the toddler’s apprehension of new people after everything with Titus. Not that either blame her in the slightest. Elisae is only three after all (add season). The toddler is still trying to figure it all out. Who is safe and who isn’t after meeting someone who wasn’t safe for the first time in her life. This was natural and healthy even. In the meantime, Elisae used her Nomon Heda for comfort and protection in these moments. Because in Elisae’s little mind, Lexa would protect her like she always had. Lexa was her Nomon Heda and for Elisae that is what Nomon Heda’s do. 

“Former Skaigonakru, now retired. Yes.” Lexa smirks as she walks up to greet him with a clingy toddler in her arms. Currently looking at the man wide eyed with Clarke walking beside her. 

“Heda Lexa, Wanheda Clarke.” Cyrus greets bowing his head respectfully. “And who is this strikon?” He asks with a child-like smile. 

“I’s Ewisay!” The toddler chirps happily, erupting the man in a delighted chuckle. 

“Well hi there! AND MY, MY! THIS can’t be LITTLE Eryk!” Cyris declares as the boy jumps into his arms. 

“It's me seda (teacher)!” Eryk chirps. 

“My how you have grown!” Cyris hums proudly. 

“Ewisay is ai striknatblidasis!” Eryk voices proudly as the man grins at the boy. 

“Is that so?” The man hums fondly with a wink. 

“Yes, my youngest striknatblida, Elisae kom Azgeda.” Lexa informs him knowingly. 

“Is it really?!” The man hums interestedly with wide eyes of astonishment. Everyone in the clans had heard about Heda’s youngest natblida. The youngest natblida to ever be discovered and brought to Polis. Few suspected her to survive and predicted the bad omen would affect the Heda’s reign. All of these naysayers were obviously proven wrong. Repeatedly at that. 

“Sha. Just a normal, happy and healthy three year old.” Clarke smiles as she steals kisses from the toddler in her wife’s arms. 

“That is fantastic!” Cyris cheers full of honest elation in his words. Rinta grins and slaps the elder on the back cheerfully. 

“Seda Cyris here is our most experienced and well known educator in Yujleda.” Rinta informs them as Clarke hums in understanding. 

“So you went into teaching after you retired from the skaigonakru?” Clarke asks in wonder. 

“Sha. I did. And when Heda announced the permission for all of the clans to learn english. WEll.. I was very excited. Because… you see… I am one of the only one in our clan who knows this skill.” Cyris explains. “But i had a bit of trouble getting people interested. So I made it fun. Put it in a game or a toy and they learn without realizing it.” He shrugs turning to hand Clarke a wooden board with little pieces on it. 

“Okay… this is kinda cool.” Clarke hums as she investigates. 

“This is my learning board, as I call them. As you can see the board has several holes all throughout it that correspond with the pieces. It allows goufas to weave or trace letters, numbers, even make pictures with shape pieces.” Cyris explains as Elisae peaks over interestedly at it. “My houmon and Nomfri even made little people or animals that you can dress in different outfits.” He grins with a chuckle. 

“Does yous has a eeephant?” Elisae chirps out immediately with wide eyes. Eryk nods excitedly understanding why she asked. 

“Raun hir, Nontu (over here, dad).” A woman is heard softly instructing walking over quietly to a stack and thumbing through them quickly. Picking one up and handing it over with a smile. 

“Muchof, yongon (thank you, my child).” Cyris smiles and pulls the woman trying to run back into the tent behind the stall to stand beside him. 

“Hedas this is my Nomfri, Caemron.” Cyris introduces proudly as the woman blushes and bows to the Hedas. 

“I believe you were looking for this.” Caemron smiles handing it to Elisae who gasps. 

“Nomon Heda! EEEPHANT! WOOKS!” Elisae cheers bouncing in Lexa’s arms. 

“Well look at that! It’s perfect for Taeya!” Lexa smiles kissing her forehead. 

“Ahhh… I thought I heard adorable customers.” A elderly woman around Cyris' age announces walking out with a huge smile. 

“Ahhh.. there you are ai hodnes.” Cyris smiles warmly kissing her cheek. 

“Oh dear, ai Hedas!” The woman flusters bowing respectfully as Lexa grins and bows back to her. 

“My two youngest striknatblida promised special gifts for their friend back home in Polis.” Lexa explains as the woman hums. 

“Ands fors RO-RO!” Elisae chirps. 

“Oh yes. And for Rosha’s kompasni (granddaughter) back home.” Lexa adds as Rosha steps up chortling. 

“A year and half younger than this one.” Rosha explains laughing. 

“LEX!” Clarke gasps. “You can spell and do math with these!” She exclaims excitedly thrusting it over to show her. 

“And I believe we have a tedi and a shilkrola too!” Caemron voices turning to look in the stack as two excited gasps sound off from the two toddlers holding their stuffies protectively. 

“She goods!” Elisae exhales with wide eyes erupting her Nomons and most of the adults into laughter. Ten minutes later Clarke, Rosha, both toddlers, Cyris’ houmon and Nomfri are all on the ground playing with one of the learning boards together. None of them had moved or said a word since they first sat down and Rinta, Evlyn and Lexa are smirking at them. 

“I think we found a winner.” Evlyn whispers to Lexa. 

“Agreed. You might have to throw in a pauna for my wife though.” Lexa teases as the man chortles. 

“And a racoon for mine!” Clarke calls out without hesitation as Lexa blushes and rolls her eyes. 

“Actually, I was wanting to discuss with you a possibility of sending some of these for my tower goufa.” Lexa inquires as the man’s eyes widen. 

“Oh yea! Amma would love these!” Rinta gasps understanding what she is getting at. Both quickly begin discussing numbers with the man who looks ELATED at this idea. Telling him various animals each favor and even to write Amma at the tower for specifics. Indicating that would be a great connection for him since she will be the main one utilizing this with them. 

“Sha, Eryk and Elisae had a worksheet that looked a lot like your board. That is what sparked my memory to bring them by.” Ethin hums as the man smiles. 

“Yes. I modeled it after my lessons in Polis where I learned English reading.” Cryis smiles with a wink to Lexa. They leave the stall with FIVE learning boards. One for Eryk, Elisae and Taeya with their favorite animal of course. Rosha gets one for her komposni (granddaughter), Ridgley. The little komposni’s (granddaughter’s) comes with a mountain goat for her animal of choice. Rosha informs them the girl is obsessed with this animal and that Heda Komfoni promised to send Rosha back with a stuffie. It has Clarke and Lexa smirking at one another to this announcement. 

“She ask you for her measurements?” Lexa asks with a grin. 

“Yes actually. Why?” Rosha hums curiously. 

“She’s getting at least three pajamas that match her stuffie…. Maybe more… who knows with Nanna.” Clarke relays sending Rosha into chortles. 

“Ai yongons will be elated she has clothes on! THAT MATCH!” Rosha cackles with joy. 

“Oh yea… those won’t be coming off either. Just a heads up.” Rinta smirks. That fifth board… yea that was for Clarke who INSISTED she had to have one too with a pauna AND a racoon. Elisae was OVERJOYED by this and picked out each set of pieces for Teaya’s… and Nomon Wanheda’s. Letters, numbers, shapes, and dress up pieces with their little lacing pen tied to the board. 

Eryk finds some colorful gyro spinning tops that come with winding strings for each of them for his gift to Taeya. The stall owner even comes out with little handles for the toddlers to use until they learn to wind it themselves. Nomons wind and load the top in the handle and hand it off to toddlers who only have to push a button to release it. This also means Clarke and kompasni (granddaughter) Ridgely get one. 

~~~

The rest of the day is gloriously relaxed. Eating lunch outside by the playground with a bunch of other Yujleda families. Allowing the kids… big and little to play to their hearts content until naptime. THIS is PRECISELY why Evlyn planned the outing at this location. It all but ensured naptime would be a rousing success. Which is proven correct since Elisae is snoring on Lexa’s shoulder before they even leave the playground. It has the surrounding families smiling at the snoring toddler on their Heda snuggled in her safe place. Blankey pulled out of Rosha’s pack and laid on Lexa’s chest for her to snuggle with her bear. Eryk eventually comes over with heavy eyelids and reaches for his Ani. Snuggling with his blankey and stuffie with the biggest smile on his face. Ethin picks up Eli after noticing the next youngest boy straggling behind the others as they make their way back up to their home. Evlyn leans over to whisper that the boy has been ‘flirting’ with giving up his naptime but still isn’t QUITE there yet. All the littles get taken inside for naptime while the older kids are told to go outside to make noise. This includes Clarke and the skaigonakru as well who don’t seem to mind. Meanwhile Lexa stays inside with Evlyn who is unabashedly snuggling Eryk over there. In no way does Lexa want to break up that adorableness or signal this to end by laying Elisae down. So she simply stays and reads one of the books Rosha brings her. 

“This will be the last trip before he starts natblida school, won’t it?” Evlyn whispers quietly out of the blue. 

“Mmm… more than likely. That is up to him, you and Ethin and Amma.” Lexa replies back softly. The woman looks at her confused as the brunette smiles kindly. “Flamekepa is no more, Evlyn. School as a whole is WORLDS different for them. He will school like ANY other child his age would. Lessons begin gradually and increase when he is ready for them.” She hums as her green eyes watch an invisible weight be lifted from Evlyn’s shoulders. It makes her heart ache thinking of how long Evlyn thought this way. That she’d only have one more year with her ‘baby’ like this. That is THE LAST thing Lexa wants for Eryk and the least best for his development as well. “I promise you, Ethin and ALL your family are ALWAYS welcome in Polis, Evlyn. You don’t even have to warn us. Winter you can come to Polis or take them home with you. You can come and see the school for yourself before he starts lessons if you would like.” Lexa assures sympathetically. 

“I… we… are you serious, Heda?” Evelyn whispers as tears stream down her face. Lexa smiles and reaches a hand to the woman next to her. 

“Evlyn, you do not stop being his family just because he is natblida. Ever since the flamkepa left. Rinta, Amma and I have made it our mission to make life for them as normal and safe as possible. And that school… our primary goal was to make an environment that was opposite to ANYTHING from the ‘old’ natblida ways. The dorms were torn down, repainted and repurposed. They don’t even look the same. Their classmates are goufa kom Kongeda and children of maidens or guards. No singularity or isolation anymore.” Lexa assures as Evlyn’s eye widen. “And it isn’t just me. It is all FOUR of us Hedas that decided this. Heda Komfoni has seen more natblida pass through that tower than even I. And Hedasis Luna is our current game and fun promoter in the school. She can make a game out of ANYTHING. It’s hilarious.” She smirks as Evlyn chuckles softly. 

“How have the older kids been with it?” Evlyn asks curiously. 

“Well at first they didn’t quite know what to think of it. We learned with them.. At least the oldest natblida that we had to do a gradual change of school for them. They had ONLY known how to learn Titus’s way and weren’t quite sure what to make of this new way. So other classes are done the new way and Luna and I head up the ‘sacred law class.’ We tend to fluctuate depending on what they seem to need. Even if they fall asleep in the lessons done in Titus’ way.” Lexa shrugs as Evlyn nods in interest. 

“It makes sense though for the oldest. Especially with you and Luna being former natblida. Who better to lead this than you two?” Evelyn whispers. 

“Exactly, what we were thinking too. It’s funny though… when we first started it I was the ‘lecturer’ and she was the ‘fun person’. Now she is all of it. Luna just took off with it. She has such a feel for each of them now. Even does one on one’s and stops in their other classes too.” 

“She is technically your bigganatblidasis, correct?” Evelyn asks, trying to get the details correct in her head. 

“Yep. And if you think i’m protective of them.” Lexa smirks amusingly. “I think the most ironic thing is that the sacred law class started as JUST that. We simply wanted them to learn the law since no one was allowed before now. That way we could prevent anything like that from happening again. But the more we got into it the more we realized… no one has taught sacred law before. EVER. Those older natblida are largely our guinea pigs to how we are going to teach it to the others in the future.” Lexa grins playfully as Evlyn chuckles softly. 

“I think I will take you up on coming to see the school then.” Evlyn smiles after a couple quiet moments. “Especially if Rinta really did have a huge hand in it like she and you have been saying. I am interested to see what everyone came up with.” She admits. 

“I can’t wait for you and Ethin to see Rinta interact with all the other natblida.” Lexa grins as the woman chuckles. 

“Oh I can imagine.” Evlyn smirks, still rocking Eryk. 

“She's the reason I was able to catch Titus.” Lexa smiles proudly as Evlyn whips her head around. The brunette just nods bubbling with biggasis pride. “Natblida asked her to check their homework Titus assigned them. Noticed something suspicious and brought it straight to me. We locked him up that night.” She whispers as Evlyn’s mouth drops. “The clans owe her for being so involved, caring and hands on with those natblida. If they hadn’t asked. Who knows where we’d be.” She nods beaming. 

The first thing Evlyn does when they get outside after naptime is go over and hug Rinta. It has the woman looking at Lexa baffled at what the fuck is happening. She still isn’t 100% sure if this is a good hug or a ‘you are in trouble’ hug. Honestly, Lexa could be smiling for both reasons so Rinta is still weighing these out. This isn’t cleared up until the smothering kisses start and THAT is when Rinta FINALLY sighs in relief. This of course only sets Lexa off into more chuckles. Well.. that and the discovery that her wife and the skaigonakru have been playing with both toddler’s gyro spinners like a bunch of goufa. This includes Rinta’s siblings and they have now been renamed ‘battle tops.’ All thanks to her wife doing the weird ass fighting sounds the entire time they spin and clash with one another. Now that the toddlers are up the skaigonakru gives the toddlers back their toys… albet reulctantly. Promptly sending down a couple of their men to go buy two more for them to play with. 

The minute Clarke sees Lexa and Elisae emerge from the naptime solitude she heads straight for them gleefully. Battle death noises screech to a halt and in its place a squeal of delight rings out. It has half the group looking over at the blonde with various looks of confusion trying to figure out what fighting sound that was supposed to be. Until they see Clarke dancing over to Lexa and start to chuckle knowingly. That toddler, still a bit bleary eyed, is smothered by her Nomon Wanheda in kisses. Being told how cute she looks all sleepy after her naps and asking if she had sweet dreams. It has Lexa smirking at this blonde who has so quickly gotten wrapped around this toddler’s finger. Both toddlers get fresh fruit for an after nap snack. Elisae’s is eaten half in Clarke’s lap and half in Lexa’s. The girl has somehow discovered how to snuggle both Nomons at one time. Eryk is doing the same with Ethin and Evlyn quite amusingly, for that matter. All of them watching the grown children playing ‘battle tops’ with Rinta and her siblings. Honestly, Lexa has lost count how many skaigonakru have gone back to the market to buy a top for themselves now. Jokull even comes back with one for Lexa complete with a wry grin. 

Both Eryk and Elisae find it mildly interesting that the big kids made a game out of their toys. Although, they eventually wander off with the Hedas to continue their playhouse building. Lexa and Clarke are chortling at the mini potty that they are warned ‘is not reals.’ Eli and Elene both come over to play with the other two youngest of the group quite happily. Asking their Nomon if Eryk and Elisae can come play more often. They spend most of the rest of the day just like this. Helping the little kids perfect their playhouse. Making mini beds and grass rugs… which means they picked grass and threw it on the dirt floor… called it a rug. Viola. It has Lexa smirking and Clarke cackling so damn fast. 

“Hedas cans we builded a twee house in Powis toos?” Elisae chirps hopefully as she teaches them to weave branches for windows. 

“I don’t see why not.” Lexa hums smirking at her wife looking at her like a psychotic lunatic. 

Later on, Lexa joins Evlyn and Rosha to tend the Yujleda gardens. All three in sight to the toddlers and the weird blonde allows toddlers to come run to them to screech random things to them every now and then. Progressively getting dirtier the more time goes on which Evlyn and Rosha are finding hysterical. Lexa though, knows the reason behind this and shakes her head. 

“Ani! Wanheda Clarke is makin’ us a mud tubs!” Eli chirps excitedly as expletives fire off from Lexa’s mouth that have Evlyn and Rosha falling over each other. Following behind the frustrated brunette to discover both natblida and a… once blonde sitting inside a mud structure. Apparently introducing both toddlers to the glory of mud building with ZERO hesitation. The blonde turns and blinks at the irate wife growling at her. 

“What? I made them take off the fancy clothes first.” Clarke mutters pointing to the garments tossed in the corner. Rosha snorts loudly behind them unable to suppress it. 

“And you?” Lexa growls. 

“You said it wasn’t an option.” Clarke shrugs, which is when Evlyn joins Rosha in the laughter. 

“You realize this means all three of you are going to be required to bathe BEFORE dinner right?” Lexa huffs. 

“Well duh! We went outside and touched the grass.” Clarke gasps horrified. This at least gets a smirk from Lexa as she shakes her head. “Relax woman, we had fun. AND THAT is the important thing here.” She shrugs going back to teach them the proper technique of making mud walls. “Without me.” Lexa throws over her shoulder as she walks away to go back to the gardens.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Clarke gasps offendedly. Lexa doesn’t even turn around. She is FAR too busy grinning victoriously to do this. 

~~~

Lexa, Rosha and Evlyn make their way to the bungalows to wash off the produce they gathered and prep them for dinner. On their way they pass by the battle top circle and are greeted warmly by its players.

“Have a good time gardening, Heda?” Paxtn asks cheerfully.

“Any of you by chanced noticed what the striknatblida were up to?” Lexa asks casually. Evlyn and Rosha smirk as they pass the group onto their way into the bungalow. The entire group rouses to stand up and search to see what Heda is talking about curiously.

“Woah…” Alin mutters with wide eyes.

“Jok.” Jokull exhales viewing three muddied individuals… two much shorter than their leader.

“I’ll ready the bathing tubs.” Ifin sighs wearily beginning to stand.

“Nah, just take them down to the swimming hole. It’ll wash the clothes, the people and feed the plants the muck they wash off.” Rinta suggests, as Lexa and the skaigonakru look at her curiously. “I told you the plants at the bottom clean the water. If there is nothing to clean, they starve. So, we try and ensure they are always ‘fed.’ Otherwise we would have to replace them.” Rinta shrugs.

“Yea… our chore is to jump in the mud and go hop in the swimming hole at least three times a week.” Edy grins at them.

“It would save us the trip this week.” Ervin nods in agreement. Evlyn comes out and wipes her hands on her apron with Rosha and Ethin behind her.

“That isn’t a bad idea actually. We can just wrap them all in towels on the trek up.” Evlyn nods.

“And we were planning on eating outside anyway.” Ethin shrugs in agreement to the suggestion. All eyes then flit over to Lexa expectantly since they all know her vote is the one that ACTUALLY counts.

“What? I was clearly out voted.” Lexa informs them casually. The simple opinion takes most of the group by surprise except for a select few that is. Expecting nothing less from Lexa in the slightest. The brunette goes over and sits at a distance to watch the kids play with her wife. Hearing giggles ring off from both natblida and hearing her wife’s clear instructions. Explaining the consistency, it needs to be and how to make it stick to the others on what they build. It makes Lexa smile how Clarke is figuring out a way to teach them something while in the middle of messy fun. Evlyn eventually finds Lexa and sits next to her chuckling at the sight in the distance. Eryk and Elisae in the middle of a mud pile with WILD giggles firing off at each squish of their feet.

“Every single one of mine have done this more times than I can count.” Evlyn reveals to Lexa who looks at her curiously. “I was a bit worried he would not get many chances to just be a kid like this.” She smiles not taking her eye off Eryk, Eli or Elene in the mud pile. It seems the two little ones are now in charge of making the mud by squishing it together with their feet. Eli, Elene and Clarke cart it in for the next build. Lexa would argue though that both toddlers are quite oblivious to their actual job. They are both in their own little word giggling and playing in the mud. Lexa listens to Evlyn tell her of various mischief the others have gotten into including when Eryk was visiting from Polis and before he left to live there. It has Lexa stopping in her thought trail as she watches them just be strikon. Finally hitting her the reality of what is happening here before her eyes. Elisae is getting to be a toddler just like any other goufa in the clans. It guts her instantly thinking of how LITTLE that girl so close to heart has gotten to do this before. All other natblida, Eryk included had the chance at least at some point. Elisae didn’t, being in Polis all her life. Azgeda was too dangerous to go home to visit her Nontus, so she was stuck in Polis with Titus. Lexa swallows hard as her heart grows heavy and she silently reminds herself to thank her wife for giving them this experience. Letting the strikon make messes and be little while they have the chance. And it's in this moment something unexpected happens within Lexa. Something she isn’t quite fully aware of for that matter. For deep within her the precise wall of perfection she strived to live by finally begins to crack. Just at the simple action of seeing the value of allowing a mess to be made. Instead of always forcing cleanliness to be held by all around her. Forcing her desires on others just out of her own habitual comfort. It splits the foundation of narrow-minded rules and causes a shift to more open-minded attitudes. Evaluating each person and situation for what it was without prior biases attached. Because this is the moment, Lexa lets it go and vows to do more of this in the future. 

“We should go head and head down to the swimming hole if we expect to get them clean before dinner.” Evlyn hums in thought as she looks at the sun's position in the sky. “I’ll gather the mud monsters if you go fetch Rosha and some towels.” She suggests as Lexa grins in agreement. Standing to turn and head for the bungalow. They hear the cheer from well inside the linen closet and chortle. Following behind the dancing mud parade down to the beloved swimming hole. The muddy group plays mermaids and turtles in the shallow area of the swimming hole that Clarke is insistent they stay in. It makes Lexa smile knowingly at Clarke’s protective instincts. Those blue eyes repeatedly scan over each strikon around her. REady to jump to pull them closer to her if needed. All while not leading on to any of them what she is actually doing during their game. They play until tummies rumble and bodies long clean from playing in the water. Still Clarke makes sure to rub her hair and Elisae’s to get any lingering mud out. Doing the same for Eryk, Eli and Elene as well for that matter. Holding each kid up for Lexa to inspect without the burnette even requesting this. It has Rosha and Evlyn chuckling in amusement at the gesture and Lexa grinning happily. They wrap everyone up in towels and the littlest are carried up to the bungalow. Passing by Yujleda clan villagers chuckling as they go. 

Tables have been brought outside where everyone can eat a lavish final dinner all as one big clan before they head home for Polis in the morning. Before they begin their feast, Lexa stands and thanks all of Yujleda for being so hospitable on their trip to introduce her new bride to the Yujleda people. Explaining all the fun things they did and how relaxing this trip was for them. She ensures they will be back to visit and invites all of Yujleda to Polis to visit in return. Toasts are risen to the new entwined Hedas as dishes begin to be passed around tables. Roasted vegetables, skewered meats grilled to perfection with sweet rolls and casseroles galore. Villagers bring dishes from home and share it with everyone nearby their tables. It fills the evening with sounds of people laughing and talking cheerfully with one another. For dessert its fresh fruit and various pies that get passed around merrily. Until top pant buttons are subtly being unbuttoned and full bellies rubbed. 

The minute the toddlers finish eating they sneak them off to head for the bathtub in the bandrona home. All four strikon splash and giggle in the family bathtub filled with lots of bubbles and bath toys. Rosha, Lexa and Evlyn are the designated scrubber and rinsers of the strikon. Later towel dryers, snugglers and lotion rubbers. Clarke stays to visit with some of the Yujleda people along with Rinta and a large group of skaigonakru as well. Sharing stories and experiences of what they got to learn and do while coming to visit the clan. Clarke gets to tell story after story of space with a rapt audience awe struck at her every word. It is where they find her after the strikon return now freshly bathed, hair comb neatly, bodies lotioned and dressed in pajamas. The blonde finishes her story and the Hedas bid everyone good night. Clarke uses this time while everyone gathers in the bandrona’s hut like one big family, to sit on the floor with both toddlers and their learning boards. Lexa watches the whole thing with Evlyn as her wife patiently shows each toddler how to spell their names. Going over sounds from each letter and things that have that sound. Even making a little song she teaches to them about the alphabet. It has Evlyn, Ethin, and Lexa determining right then what a great decision that was. Since BOTH toddlers SHOT up to show them their names with SO much excitement. Clarke even notes the lacing of the pen actually traces the writing of the letters and numbers. It has the blonde realizing JUST how much thought went into this. The two REALLY were learning the shape of the letters and numbers with each hole they laced, fixing their pieces to the board. 

They play with Clarke until bedtime where the natblida ask if they can snuggle together like last night until Elisae’s Nomons were ready to go to bed. None of them have the heart to turn them down remembering how adorable the snugglefest was. Plus it allowed Clarke and Lexa time to themselves before heading to bed. No rush to lay in bed FAR earlier than either were used to retiring for the night. Therefore, there is a quick yes that sends cheers not only from the two natblida but also two of Evlyn’s youngest who seemed to enjoy the snuggles as well. Ethin gets dragged to his designated reader spot by four persistent strikon declaring him the official ‘nye-nye’ reader. Lexa helps to mix the special sleepy juice with Evlyn. The brunette is honestly just curious which herbs she is adding in to see if it is similar to Komfoni or maybe Amma’s. Although, Lexa still isn’t 100% sure what is in either if she was honest with herself. She is basing it on taste alone which is… not that accurate. But it is what she has to work with so that is where she is focused. 

Clarke is in the other room listening to Ethin read the story with Rinta as the toddlers get comfy. Sleepy juice is finally walked in by Lexa and Evlyn as little hands reach for them excitedly. It has the blonde grinning watching her wife steal a couple kisses as Elisae begins to drink the juice down. Grinning into her sippy cup at the Nomon Heda loves. Tan fingers pull up that beloved blankie up to tuck her girl in. Stealing a couple more kisses before sitting back against Clarke. Both within reaching distance of Elisae as she snuggles into Eryk. Listening to the fairy family story Ethin is reading out for them. So cute and creative it pulls both into it without realizing it. Almost being able to imagine what it is like to hear it as a strikon. Slipping so easily into the world of dreams as they hear about flying around the fairy forest. Surrounded by the colorful magical world of their own creation and the soft recited words of Ethin’s voice as they drift off to sleep. Feeling warm, safe, and loved… so very loved. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize they haven’t technically left Broadleaf yet like they did in other clan trips. I got distracted with the funny shit. Shocking I know. They are not living in broadleaf. No one fucking panic. They are leaving shortly … like… by next chapter. Keep your fingers crossed. Lol. 
> 
> This one did come slower because I have been attempting to finish my sisters landscape painting for Christmas… Like… I didn’t get her anything else… you better fucking finish… attempting guys. Lol. So, I have been juggling both of these babies as my brain allows. Jumping from one to the other when I get restless or frustrated… yes this is why I write Clarke like this. It’s called… ‘being a creative person.’ We do this. Apparently. At least I do. I don’t want to assume and all that shit. 
> 
> So… Why did I post this if Dragon hadn’t edited it yet… refer above to the rant before you read the chapter for reference if you are confused to what the fuck I am talking about… the answer? I am impatient as fuck and wanna get started on 68. Yep. Still… after 67 chapters and over 1,000,000 words and shit. I write this for my benefit guys. Because I think it is fun and keeps my creative juices flowing. Just like I will continue to do. I just post for a slim chance people will actually enjoy this as much as I do writing. Not for the comments (though I enjoy the fuck out of these) or the notoriety (which is like in the negatives… so like… definitely not this). I don’t do this just to break the most words written for our ship Clexa… though… it won’t suck when I reach it. Haven’t checked it. Don’t remember the solid number. I just write because it entertains me and I would be doing it anyway. Might as well share the wealth, so to speak. So, yea. If you enjoy it like I do… let me know. Hit me up on discord if you got questions. Yes. I am still rocking the playlist Ashy created for me ( https://open.spotify.com/playlist/501g8kQ8PiS6LAEE9OjQR6 ). When I get in a writers block it still gets me out and helps me channel the characters of this story. Other days I will start out with it just to get me in that writing vibe to keep typing away. Don’t ask me why… still baffles me. IF you have song suggestion that reminds you of Clexa… give Ashy or I a shout on Discord. We are always searching and adding new music we thing fits Clexa for this playlist. 
> 
> Alright… with that. I am going to hop on over to my Chapter 68 document and nerd the hell out. Everyone have a happy Christmas in case I do not talk to you before then. BE safe, wash hands, get the covid vaccine when it is available near you, I will be… eventually. 
> 
> Sending everyone of you beautiful readers Christmas love!!! <3 <3 <3


	68. Two peas in a pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Try number two over here. For those who didn't catch it. I accidently posted the chapter earlier then I was ready to. Seriously the only thing written in the chapter section was... 'write shit here.' So, don't get too disappointed. I usually begin to make these when I near finishing and we are doing the final look over. I will pop on here and do a preliminary draft to begin working on the beginning and end notes. I honestly, have been anticipating me accidently doing this since I started this story... so the fact I made it all the way to 68 is freaking incredible to me! Lol. But uhh… yea... in my panic of realizing what happened I might've deleted it... WITHOUT SAVING MY ALREADY FINISHED BEGINNING AND END NOTES. Multiple cusswords were screamed when I realized this. I assure you. Also, why YOU SHOULD ALWAYS SAVE SHIT ON ANOTHER PROGRAM INSTEAD OF A03! The one time you don't... this shit happens... I fucking swear. 
> 
> All that being said... Happy new year everyone. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and are safe and healthy out there. I know I did. I’ve been writing this in-between playing new switch games. So far, my latest addiction is Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Any Nintendo Switchers out there?? Anywho… I just wanted to gift all of something as we close out the shitty 2020 and look onto 2021 in the form of another chapter of this amazing story you all love so much. With that being said, please be aware that if you come across a foreign word and note that isn’t Trigedasleng or English… it means that it will be Spanish. 
> 
> Yep, I decided to integrate the Spanish language a bit into this story. I actually learned Spanish A LOT growing up in school. I was ALMOST fluent when I graduated undergrad but never kept up with it so I lost it. Fast forward to now and I have gotten REALLY good a Trigedasleng. Why? This damn story… duh. Therefore, I didn’t really think too far into this Spanish integration thing going into this. Until I hit the first word and realized I typed it IN FUCKING TRIGEDASLENG. Like my brain had a damn blue screen of death moment for a hot second there. I stopped typing and stared at the fucking word for like 5 whole minutes before I went… wait a minute… that’s trig. I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING. IT TOOK THAT FUCKING LONG! IT WAS SAD AS FUCK! I won’t even tell you how long it took my brain to say the Spanish translation. Although, I did click over to discord and tell Ashy about it who almost wet herself. WHICH MEANS, form this point on I would just type the Spanish word I wanted and Ashy would reply the translation on discord for me. Lol. Yes, I unabashedly cheated. Do I care? NOPE! NOT A SINGLE FUCK! Why? Uhh... you got a fucking chapter. Be happy. Second, the Spanish there is HELLA accurate. WAYYYY more than if I did it. How do I know it accurate? Well, Ashy is from a Spanish speaking country and Spanish is her first language… aka… she is a NATIVE SPEAKER. Learning to speak it from a textbook and growing up learning to speak it from those around you is VERY FUCKING DIFFERENT. Most of you will understand this since I know I have a lot of second languagers who read this. You guys are fucking super heroes. I don’t know how the fuck you do this. You baffle the fuck out of me. The little trig I know literally took fucking out the little Spanish I learned all those damn years. Lol. So... long story short... everyone thank Ashy for picking up the pieces of my imploded brain this week. She's a saint over there. And Dragon for editing this 22 page beauty so I can post it today. 
> 
> ENJOY 68!!!

It’s the little twitch of the fingers that Nann first notices. Looking down at her lap where the little bundle lay asleep in her lap. Soothingly rocking back and forth by the fireplace on the Heda floor with a piece of sewing to occupy her. At first, she doesn’t think too much of it but when it continues the Komfoni grins and puts her sewing down on the bedside table.

“You are so loved, little one.” Komfoni hums as she rocks the little girl. Unsure if she can hear it or not so figured she might as well try. “Every single person in this tower looks forward to snuggles from you. And don’t even get me started on my maidens. I think they adore to spoil you the most of anyone.” She smiles as she rubs the little girl’s back. “Here with us, you will always be cared for and very much loved. Your Komfoni promises.” The older woman softly assures. It’s the same thing her and Amma have been doing for quite some time now. Simply so the girl can learn their voices and attribute that to being safe with them. It was something they did for each of their rattops in this stage who were asleep. Children were able to sense much more than most people think they can… even while asleep. Nann knows this very well by now. With how traumatic and seemingly neglectful they had already heard this girl’s childhood was up in the space… both women were very keen on this go around being VERY different for Raven. Worlds different if you will. For one Ryatt is well fed and doted on by literally everyone who meets her. The story had already traveled around the clans and people asked about her now. Sending clothes, toys, and blankets in her name to the tower orphanage.

Nann also has started to regularly take Raven with her to check on the bird family over there. Skaifaripa has started to check if the child is awake or not each time, they do this. It seems they are a bit miffed that the child is ALWAYS sleeping when she comes and Skaifaripa keeps looking worriedly at Nann the more he keeps finding her asleep. It has Nann making a mental note to bring Raven by to show the birds when she finally wakes. Baunmeizen on the other hand insists to sit on Raven… like her eggs which tickles Nann to no end. Especially since she ONLY comes to see Raven and Nann WHEN it is not her ‘sitting on the eggs’ shift. Though Komfoni suspects the bird thinks Raven hasn’t ‘hatched yet’ like her birds. She knows her baby birds are in those eggs. Both Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen can hear their heartbeats and feel them move at times in those eggs. But they are still growing and need to stay warm while they do. And since Raven is always swaddled in her blanket Nann made her… it seems this was the conclusion the bird came to. Either way it entertained Luna, Nann and Amma to no end to witness both of those bird’s antics as they attempted to interact with the sleeping Raven.

In Yujleda, Clarke is just beginning to notice a subtle inkling that something is off with Lexa. She began to feel it after her wife’s discovery of their mud bath endeavors. The blonde figures her wife is probably frustrated and shrugs it off. Yet, as the day went on it just got stronger. Building and bubbling under the surface in true Lexa style. Never once leading on to anything of the sort by her facial expression or body language. Clarke wouldn’t have a clue if it weren’t for their connection. Even then she really has to tune in to really feel or notice it. So faint and distant it is easy to overlook or ignore. But, Clarke has Lexa figured out. She knows that feeling and the subtle twinge like clockwork. No matter how faint it always makes her run to it like a bat out of hell. Searching, exploring until she uncovers the wound to heal in her love. But in this moment, surrounded by so many people and busy, Clarke has no choice but to wait. She still tunes in protectively with her wife to see if anything changes with this though she goes on with their tasks for the day. Last full day in Yujleda and chats happily with the people while her wife bathes Elisae and Eryk before bed. Thankfully the Yujleda people understand when Clarke excuses herself to go see the natblida before they retire for bed. It shows on their faces and happy expressions when she notifies them of this. 

“You really care for them?” An older woman inquired curiously from the crowd. 

“Of course, Lexa and I both consider them our own children first before ever natblida. Just as the sacred law stipulates and every child deserves to be treated. Knowing they are loved and cared for by those around them. Allowed to explore, discover and learn about their true selves freely without judgement. Blood relatives and their Hedas working as one team for their best interests at heart. It is why Lexa worked so hard to change everything for the natblida. For when you allow a firm foundation of love to develop in a child it allows a strong formation of a leader to build on top as they age. But any builder understands when the foundation is weak the building will fall. The same is true for the weight of responsibility as Heda. It can collapse what seems to be the strongest of individuals if they are not careful. And no one knows better about this than my wife, Heda Lexa, Hedasis Luna and Heda Komfoni.” Clarke voices passionately as the crowd hums and whispers about this at once. Each thanks their reigning holder of Wanheda’s spirit as she passes by them to go be with family. Though both Hedas discover that this speech of Clarke’s makes their way QUICKLY around the clans. Simply word of mouth and whispers of the passion that danced of Wanheda’s eyes while reciting it. Eventually making their way to the ears of trikru and that of newly adopted trikru delinquents. 

“Hey guys… according to what I just unabashedly eavesdropped upon… Clarkey and Wifey-poo adopted a fucking hoard of bloody kids at night.” Jasper tells the group currently congregated in Octavia’s room… per usual. It has all heads turning to look at him doubtfully.

“Like the time you swore you overheard someone say Lexa dyed her hair neon green?” Harper hums as she helps Ocativa edit her scientific theory write up for Indra. 

“I still stand by that!” Jasper huffs offendedly.

“... as completely insane… yeah us too.” Monty smirks pointing to a word misspelled for Octavia. “It’s I…. e...c... not e… i … c…” He explains as Octavia nods and erases the word to rewrite it. 

“Maybe you should refrain from listening in on conversations spoken in trigedasleng until you understand it better.” Lincoln suggests kindly. 

“Well how do I get better at it then!?” Jasper retorts with hands on his hips. 

“By actually doing the trigedasleng homework you are assigned instead of paying random customers at your brewery to do it for you.” Octavia deadpans as the entire group cackles. 

~~~

Meanwhile things in Yujleda have continued to progress and we now find Clarke getting caught up in the story Ethin is telling to the strikon. All kids now long asleep, leaving the blonde hanging on every word out of his mouth until Rinta finally nudges her. 

“Clarke, I know this story by heart if you really want to hear it, later.” Rinta whispers with a smirk. The blonde frowns at her as she nods her head to the spot her wife once sat beside her. She’d been so involved and caught up in the magic she hadn’t even noticed she left. Jaw dropped open in surprise Rinta grins wider with a soft chuckle. “You’re welcome.” She hums. Her pale legs scramble up and go in search of her entwined. Finally outside of the Yujleda bandrona home, Clarke stops for a quick second to close her eyes. Trying to hone in on Lexa and where she is. The blonde admits she hadn’t practiced this as much as she should have by now. So it takes some time to get a sense of her wife’s direction. Finally opening her eyes and jerking her head skyward. The blonde sets off and gently opens the door to their bungalow. Looking around and closing it behind her before quietly making her way up to their suite. She finds her wife sitting quietly by their fireplace absentmindedly staring at the stones now red hot. Frowning, the blonde moves to her wife and gently lays a hand on her shoulder. 

“Honey, I think they are done.” Clarke hums softly as Lexa blinks and shakes her head. Looking at the fire, she nods and moves quietly to get them out of the fire. Clarke follows and watches her carefully trying to get a sense to what is going on in that curly brown head. Smiling when the bubble bath sprinkled with fresh lavender petals comes into her view. Not to mention the bath toys added in. 

“You made a bath for me?” Clarke asks with a warm smile.

“Yes, you haven’t had yours yet.” Lexa states softly as she drops one of the stones in and turns to get the other one. Clarke lets her go as she sits to undo her boots and slips them off her feet. Peeling off her vaguely brown muddy socks as her wife walks in silently to drop the stone in the tub. Lexa turns to go and leave so Clarke can bathe, still very much wrapped up in her head. Clarke catches the brunette before she can walk out of the door and pulls her in for a hug. Wrapping both pale arms around her tan wife resolutely as Clarke feels tan hands hold on to her pale shoulder blades. It’s like Lexa is clinging to her in moments like this. Pulling Clarke closer to her as if attempting to crawl right in and hide. And even though Lexa hasn’t said a word to her yet, Clarke knows something is troubling Lexa. Eating away at her soul and leaving her struggling in the midst of the pain. It’s in the slow deep breaths her wife takes into her lungs in attempt to maintain composure. It’s the tightness of Lexa’s muscles that have tensed up as her thoughts spiraled out of control before she realized it. It's in the way Lexa is smelling the crook of her pale shoulder deeply like her wife is going to blow away from her at any moment. Especially when normally Lexa would be pretending to gag and pushing her in the tub. 

_ ‘You wanna talk about it?’ _ Clarke thinks holding Lexa tighter without question. She feels the firm shake of the brown head and nods once. Picking up her wife in her arms as those tan legs wrap around her waist. Heading straight for the chair Clarke was just undressing in and sits with Lexa on her lap. While her pale fingers set to work delicately undressing and unbraiding both of them, Clarke feels the deep breathes continuing against her. Each exhale seems to crack a bit more of that solid armor of Heda kom Kongeda. Delicately reaching up to begin to unbraid the weaved intricacies that are her wife’s hair. Simply setting the leather straps on the counter behind them one by one. Moving her hands through the brown curls to ensure all are unbraided before moving to her own. Setting her leather straps next to her wife’s on the counter. 

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _ Lexa whispers as she feels Clarke move on to work off the boots and socks on her tan feet. 

_ ‘Taking you into the tub with me because I know it makes you feel better. Is that alright?’  _ Clarke asks warmly, feeling the soft nod in reply. Clarke smiles and kisses her wife’s temple before continuing. Boots slap the floor loudly and socks are pulled off haphazardly. 

_ ‘You know it was supposed to be your punishment for the muddy mess you made.’ _ Lexa softly voices in her head. Feeling pale fingers begin to work up her tan skin to work off her shirt and breast band. 

_ ‘I won’t tell if you won’t.’ _ Clarke casually replies. Letting her wife’s clothes lay where they fall and setting upon untying Lexa’s pants. The subtly soft laugh. Ever so quiet and delicate in its sound. So easily missed yet has Clarke smiling at her wife. Stealing another kiss on that tan temple before continuing to undress them both. She knows this woman of hers like the back of her hand. What always seems to help when things become a bit too much like right now. Even though Clarke doesn’t yet know what is really bothering her wife. She isn’t worried. Lexa will tell her when she is ready. Until that time, Clarke will comfort and love her in every way she knows helps soothe this incredible bride of hers. The very one that INSISTS to carry the weight of the world on her own shoulders without a word of complaint. The only tell is these private moments between the two of them. When Lexa finally lets that armor she’d spent so long building up around herself finally fall. Leaving the heavily armed pieces laying crumbled at her feet and standing there completely bare. It leaves Clarke momentarily speechless each time she witnesses this. She knows this is an honored privilege that VERY few ever get to see. And just how hard her wife worked to even be able to do this at all. This seems so simple for some. Just being yourself and vulnerable. Most don’t think too much about this in their daily lives. But Lexa. Oh her Lexa. This was not easy. This was every bit uncomfortable for her wife. It was getting easier, little by little. It will continue to do so for Lexa as time goes on. But right here in this moment, all Lexa feels is discomfort and embarrassment. She wants nothing more than to run and cover up. Clarke feels this within herself as the emotions wave onto her. Even then she doesn’t flinch. Not even for a millisecond as she stands and walks naked into that tub with her wife. Nothing between them but water and bubbles as her pale legs wade deeper into the soothing hot water. Calmly rubbing her wife’s bare ass cheeks with her thumbs and kissing her temple sweetly. Laying back against the tub as she hears the biggest exhale from her wife yet. Crumbling the rest of that armor left in rubble around them. Hot tears finally falling and trickling down Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke just smiles and holds her wife closely in the hot bubbly water. Humming that lullaby Lexa has hummed to her more times than she can count now. Gradually wetting Lexa’s hair and her own as she waits in the soothing fragrant suds that surrounds them. Rubbing her wife’s back and stealing kisses. 

_ ‘Clarke?’ _ Lexa sniffles softly. Almost in a silent word completely overlooked if not careful. 

_ ‘Hmm?’  _ Clarke replies, nudging her wife with her nose tenderly. 

_ ‘Am I… Am I a bad mom?’ _ Lexa quivers carefully. Like she is almost afraid to even ask and god does it shatter Clarke. Left frozen and stunned this woman would ask such an obviously stupid question like that. Lexa was one of THE smartest people on this earth bar none. Yet her wife’s green eyes look up watery and expectant of her for an honest answer to this absurdity. 

_ ‘Did you like forget who the fuck my mother is or something?’ _ Clarke mutters baffled. Okay … yes.. Most people would’ve been… a bit… more gentle than this. But you know… Clarke isn’t like most people… like at fucking all. Which is precisely why this response has a tearful Lexa now wetly cackling against Clarke’s chest. Those blue eyes just watch her wife with the SAME stunned senseless expression…. Not helping Lexa stop laughing… like at all. 

_ ‘Keryons… stop with the stupid expression or I’ll never stop laughing.’ _ Lexa chortles, wiping her tears still freely flowing attempting to not look at her wife in order to calm herself back down. 

_ ‘No… no… stupid questions get the stupid look…’ _ Clarke responds with a smirk as a louder snort emits from her wife. 

_ ‘Clarke! I’m serious!’ _ Lexa pleads… still cry/laughing….Which is currently confusing the hell out of Clarke on where the fuck her wife emotionally is at this moment. 

_ ‘Uhh… so am I! Did you know when I was 4 years old, I was in this… I hate school phase or something. Kept calling my mother out of her job because I missed her and wanted to spend time with her. She was ALWAYS gone… like ALWAYS. And I was fucking four… in preschool. One day my mother finally snapped and told me each time I called her out of her job I killed someone. I WAS IN PRESCHOOL! Do you have ANY idea how horrifying that shit is to a goddamn four year old?’ _ Clarke rants as Lexa looks at her wife stunned.  _ ‘I never forgot that. And I never asked for either of my parents ever again. Even when I caught my first stomach bug a couple years later. My dad was HORRIFIED to pick me up looking like death warmed over. I told him why and you know what my mom said. Must be child logic. Totally denied it. Still does to this day too. But I know she said it. I see it in my mind replaying perfectly. And I KNOW she knows it too.’  _ Clarke huffs annoyed as Lexa shakes her head to what she just learned. 

_ ‘Keryons… Clarke…’ _ Lexa stammers still stunned by this. 

_ ‘Yea… yea… the point is Lex… there are A LOT of shitty parents out there… and YOU are not one of them. You are the LITERAL OPPOSITE of them. You know Elisae’s favorite foods, songs, hair style and color. You let her suck your tit at HER convenience not your own. You tend to HER needs before you own without hesitation. You are a natural mother, Lex. Mine… never did ANY of that shit. Nor did Raven’s for that matter. God… Raven’s mom was hardly ever conscious.’ _ Clarke clarifies passionately as her wife just looks at her and nods quietly. The blonde stops herself and takes a breath before she continues.  _ ‘Baby, why would you even ask that?’ _ She asks softly this time. 

_ ‘I… I just gave her to him. I didn’t even think. I just handed her over.’ _ Lexa whispers as her lip trembles. 

_ ‘Him? Him who? Turd-ass?’ _ Clarke asks for clarification purposes as Lexa smirks at the name and nods. 

_ ‘I mean I visited her and everything. But I never let her be a kid. None of them. I just let him take over. She’s three and NEVER before now got to act like it. Today was THE FIRST TIME she ever got to make a mess. EVER Clarke. And I tried to stop it…’ _ Lexa finally airs as tears now come forth like a tidal wave. This is where Clarke finally understands what is happening. The thing that triggered all this overthinking. 

_ ‘Oh… Lex.’ _ Clarke exhales, pulling her sobbing wife to her tenderly.  _ ‘Honey, you are Heda. You had NO choice then. YOU DO NOW. That is what is important. All those Hedas, minus your awesome Nomi… All of them did the same thing if not WORSE with THEIR natblida. YOU STOPPED IT. YOU and YOUR NOMI ANDREA ENDED THIS! That is the opposite of a bad mom, Lex. Plus you DID think about it. You talked to the other bigganatblida and had them watch out for her. Just like you did for EACH of them too. That is EPIC mom of the year shit.’ _ Clarke comforts soothingly as she rocks her sobbing wife in the warm water.  _ ‘And as for the mud thing… well… you are just a psychotic clean freak… a damn hot as fuck one… but still a certified nutjob when anything unclean comes into the picture. Even still… This doesn’t mean you're a bad mom. You just have this thing against dirt. Not the kid wearing the dirt.’ _ Clarke clarifies with a shrug leaving her wife wetly chortling against her now. _ ‘Plus, I should have you know that clone child of yours stated every couple of minutes just how big of a bath we were gonna get after we finished.’ _ Clarke smirks as Lexa cackles loudly.  _ ‘My only regret is not getting to witness that epic cleaning look all over your face after you bathed them.’  _ She teases as Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes. 

_ ‘Okay, I’m not THAT bad!’ _ Lexa attempts dramatically. Clarke just grins at her wife in amusement until the brunette begins to laugh again. Both of them know that was a bold faced lie of epic proportions. 

_ ‘That was cute.’ _ Clarke smirks teasingly as that tan face flushes light pink. Grinning wider in victory as she pulls that face attempting to hide and kisses that hot face. _ ‘You, love of my life, are adorable. You know that? And you are an AMAZING mom. Don’t you forget that. I will get that feisty little toddler involved if I have to.’  _ The blonde informs her chuckling wife who can ONLY imagine what that would look like. 

_ ‘There would be few things cuter, I am sure.’ _ Lexa laughs as Clarke chuckles along with her. 

‘ _ You need me to fuck it… make it feel better?’ _ Clarke hums seductively as Lexa smirks amusingly. 

_ ‘You mean… kiss it and make it better?’ _ Lexa asks looking up at her wife. 

_ ‘No way. We are adults and married. We graduated to fucking to feel better. Especially when YOU are this damn hot.’ _ Clarke grins smugly as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively erupting Lexa into cackles. 

_ ‘Not until you are clean.’ _ Lexa warns, pointing a finger as Clarke’s lips hover inches to her own. It has those blue eyes widening as a pale blonde streak quickly dives under the water. ‘Keryons I should’ve thought of this sooner.’ Lexa huffs to herself watching her wife attempt to clean herself in a weird frenzy. 

“Hey… Conditioner goes on last! Preferably on your hair!” Lexa voices in alarm as she swims over to her wife. “See. This is why you are not allowed to bathe unsupervised yet.” The brunette chuckles as the blonde glances down at the bottle in confusion. Pulling her wife over to the side as Lexa gets to work on soaping up the blonde vaguely muddy hair vigorously. Clarke ensures to swipe a few bath toys before she is trapped with nothing. It has Lexa smirking at how well her wife knows her by now. Apparently learned all too well that you grab the toys now before the cleaning frenzy starts or you’re left with nothing till Lexa surfaces again. 

The tan fingers are already diving in full tilt as they scrub the living daylights out of that blonde head. This woman of hers almost always ENSURED this cleaning thing was nothing more than a GODSENT. She swears sometimes that Wanheda MUST HAVE searched for the one person that was just as much a mess maker as Lexa was a neat freak. Just to even the two polar opposites out. Lexa washed that blonde hair THREE solid times before it no longer draws out anymore dirt when it rinses out. Clarke could care less playing in her own little world with Sir Quacks a lot and a couple mermaids for good measure. It has the tan face grinning hearing the familiar weird language of ‘mer-mish’ that Elisae and Clarke created. Smoothing the conditioner on the strands of the blonde hair as she hears the dolls discussing counter measures to take out the evil Sir Quacks a lot… currently hiding in a mountain of bubbles in arms reach mind you. How Clarke thinks of these wild creative play scenes is beyond Lexa, at this point. Though, they are quite entertaining to watch as the tan fingers work on cleaning the mess her bride made of herself. The very fucking second Lexa finishes rinsing off the conditioner the blonde goes from playing absentmindely to what is happening around her… to spinning around almost drooling on Lexa. 

_ ‘You have to wash your body!’ _ Lexa cackles as her wife kisses down her neck and whines… unabashedly loud. 

_ ‘It’s not fair! Let me fuck you just a little first!’ _ Clarke pouts in a pathetic looking pout. 

_ ‘No way.. Neither one of us has enough control to stop once we start… you know that! Nice try though.’ _ Lexa chortles as Clarke huffs disappointedly. 

_ ‘Note to self, next time don’t mention the fucking…. Just do the fucking…’ _ Clarke mutters to herself as Lexa laughs THAT much harder. 

_ ‘Do I need to pull you over my knee?’ _ Lexa thinks back in warning as the blonde jumps. Spinning around with wide eyes of shock. She hadn’t sent that thought to her wife… had she heard her anyway?  _ ‘No. I didn’t hear you. It was written all over your devious little freaking face.’ _ Lexa cackles rolling her eyes. Sticking a washcloth in the water and pouring some body wash on it before soaping it up. 

_ ‘Remember what happened last time you did that?’ _ Clarke thinks smugly as her wife puts the soaped up wash cloth in her pale hand. 

_ ‘YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!’ _ Lexa screeches shrilly as Clarke continues that smug ass look the entire time she is washing herself. 

‘I dunno… might be feeling a bit gassy…’ Clarke wryly hums as her wife glares at her… and god… Clarke swears she sees a green eye twitch in fury. 

_ ‘You want sex tonight or not?’ _ Lexa growls knowing DAMN well what her wife is up to as Clarke pales. 

_ ‘I’m KIDDING, Baby! I swear!’ _ Clarke pleads immediately. Scrubbing her entire body harder in hopes maybe this helps. Soaping up twice just to make her wife happy and dives in to rinse off until she is given the smile. Lexa does scrub a bit more at places she knows the blonde missed just to be sure. Clarke was expecting this the entire time anyway and just sits there happily until she is allowed to be set free from soap jail. Drooling all over her damn self watching the naked HOT wife of hers scrub invisible dirt. 

“Alright. Go rinse. Then you are done.” Lexa sighs as she rinses the wash cloth and soaps it up for herself. Clarke dives in the water and rises up with an offended gasp. The brunette furrows her eyebrows in question as the washcloth is pulled from her hands. 

“It is my job to pamper you, love.” Clarke teasingly chastises as she slips in a kiss on the corner of her wife’s tan mouth. Her touches are tender and sweet. Washing her wife so delicately like she might shatter before her if she didn’t. It takes Lexa by surprise each time her wife lavishes her with love so sweetly like this. So quickly turning from joking and laughing to devoted wife the next second. Like this area Clarke refuses to tease about. This is tender and hurts. Like she wants Lexa to know she is here and always will be. It's breathtaking to just be the recipient. So cared for. Loved. Cherished. It’s so evident in Clarke’s every movement and action while she rinses off tan skin and moves to wet hair. Not even asking or fighting it just knowing her wife likes the smell of her freshly washed hair. Even though Lexa KNOWS her wife is ITCHING to make love to her. Still the blonde takes her time massaging Lexa’s scalp like she KNOWS she loves. Each massaging circle of the shampoo in her hair gives a wordless assurance. You are loved. You are mine. We are a team. I won’t let you fall. It's intoxicating and overwhelming all at once. Even as her wife rinses her hair of shampoo and moves to the conditioner. Delicately working the wooden comb through those iconic brown locks Clarke adores so damn much. Never a tug or a pull in the slightest. Nope. She takes her time and even gives another scalp massage while rinsing Lexa’s conditioner out. Pulling her up from the water with a smile as Lexa is left overwhelmed in tears by this. So honored and baffled to why she would deserve something like this. It’s something she will never get used to. Being loved this well by this goddess of a woman she was lucky to convince to marry her. 

_ ‘I’m sorry… I forgot… we are a team…’  _ Lexa whispers resting her forehead against Clarke’s. Her wife smiles knowingly. 

_ ‘It’s okay. You’ve had to do this for a long time by yourself. I know it was very different for you and Costia. This is just as new for you as it is for me.’ Clarke assuages, tucking a curly lock behind her wife’s ear. ‘But you don’t EVER have to do ANYTHING by yourself again, beautiful. Not if you don’t want to. We are different, Lex. We are one, entwined and equals in every way. I can share that burden with you every step of the way. When with Costia you had to balance that to avoid clans for throwing a fit Trikru was getting special privileges.’  _ She explains sympathetically. Kissing those tears away and pulling her wife into her arms tighter. Letting her wife sink into that safe place in her shoulder. Clarke just holds her tight and sneaks kisses to that temple. _ ‘I know you aren’t used to sharing your burdens. But now that you are stuck with me. You should probably know. That you by yourself are not mom anymore, Lex. WE together… as a team. Are Mom. We are one unit working together. So, if we fail and fuck that child up… the important thing is we did so TOGETHER!”  _ Clarke emphasizes by rubbing her thumbs on those ass cheeks as her wife wetly chuckles. The blonde smiles and kisses her wife’s head before laying her own beside it.  _ ‘Though I doubt it will happen. We spoil her FAR too much for that.’ _ She hums as Lexa smirks. Clarke squeezes those cheeks with a smug grin that has her wife chortling. With a sigh of consent, Lexa leans forward and captures her wife’s lips.

_ ‘I believe you told me fucking would make it all better?’ _ Lexa purrs, with raised eyebrows as Clarke grins wickedly.

_ ‘Well it definitely won’t suck _ .’ Clarke retorts haughtily causing a very unromantic snort from Lexa before she can help it. Though that laugh is halted when she feels fingers drawing circles around a hip bone. Those green eyes widen as she feels them snaking down to her most intimate place causing a squeak to fall out of her mouth. Lurching forward to rest her head against Clarke’s as that pale face grins smugly. Capturing those lips at the moment her pale fingers begin to sink in deeper. The gasp. God the gasp right into Clarke’s mouth. And the adorable little jaw quiver of delight as Clarke SLOWLY takes her time diving into that hot clenching center. Those green eyes light up gorgeously for Clarke and lock onto her blue eyes desperately. 

_ ‘I’m right here, gorgeous. I got you.’ _ Clarke consoles, clutching an ass cheek harder as she hits knuckle deep. Tugging that bottom lip as her wife lets the first cute little whine escape that kiss swollen mouth.  _ ‘I always got you, my little song bird.’ _ She smiles as she begins pulling out and curls her fingers to hit that spot on the way. Those nipples pucker instantly and green eyes threaten to close but Lexa fights it. Hips now rolling wildly as Clarke pulls on that bottom lip. Clarke grins and watches her wife’s eyes widen knowingly. Her fingers are off like a shot. Like they are controlled with a mind of their own. Like a thirst finally quenched after a drought. Because everytime they aren’t fucking this hot woman feels like that. Inside her wife is where they want to be. Always. Deep within. A part of her every moment. Sharing all and everything with her. The sparks of passion. The rolls of sorrow and grief. Clarke wants it all. The highs and lows. Nothing more and nothing less. Tears come quicker this time like they both anticipated. But these… These are different tears. Ones of ecstasy and close riding orgasm. And while some may find it weird or funny someone might cry in these intimate moments. Clarke. God, she loves it. She knows any overwhelming emotion whether it be too high or too low comes with tears for Lexa. Never able to really understand or grasp them. Just taught to shove them away all these years. But now. Those tears are signaling freedom. Happiness. Progress and healing. All rolled into one little tear. Barriers removed and only her Lexa remains. Naked and exposed before her wonderfully. Riding her high as muscles start to clinch and that tan body rises up to arch that back dramatically. Hips rolling against Clarke’s fingers fucking like woman possessed. Giving the blonde a GREAT view of those lewdly bouncing tits. Keeping up rhythmically with that ass cheek her pale hand is gripping roughly. The sweet scream of surrender rolls out into the night around them. Singing their love up to the very spirits above them in thanks for all they do for them. Pulling strings to ensure two soulmates get to love one another with every ounce they have. Each moment and every breath. None taken for granted in a world like theirs.

The very second Clarke feels that squirt of orgasm. Her lip raises in a little snarl. Jealous at the very bath water for earning her reward. That SHE fucking worked for. And holy fucking shit. She needs it. She needs that now. Like the very air in Clarke’s lungs will escape and implode into oblivion if she doesn’t. Roughly manhandling her still blissed the fuck out wife to straddle her eager pale face… above the water. Clawing at her blonde head like a wet cat without a single green eye open. Still screeching like a drunk banshee up there as Clarke drinks her reward. If anyone walked in, they would more than likely laugh quite loudly at this sight. But Clarke… she doesn’t give one single fuck because she is FAR too into this new position to care. Happily sucking and drinking her reward excitedly. Smacking that ass and teasing that clit that makes her wife squeal shrilly. Lexa has FOUR back-to-back orgasms on the top of the blonde’s head. Now sweaty and limp as Clarke just pats her wife’s now crimson ass cheeks. She can’t really reach anything else at the moment so this will have to do.

When the green eyes FINALLY open she freezes. Clarke grins when she feels Lexa tense. A small squeak falls out of Lexa’s mouth as the blonde grins. Could she have pulled her down? Oh sure, without a doubt. Though Clarke was anxiously waiting to see what Lexa does when she finds herself up there.

“Clarke?” Lexa squeaks in an adorable after orgasm slur.

“Yes, my snookums?” Clarke answers sweetly patting an ass cheek she is still holding.

“Chit sou jok? (What the fuck?)” Lexa mutters stunned.

_ ‘God you have NO idea how much I wanted someone to walk in and see this.’ _ Clarke gushes excitedly as Lexa snorts and slides down.

_ ‘No way. I’d have to kill them.’ _ Lexa chortles, as Clarke wiggles her eyebrows and pinches those tan ass cheeks. 

_ ‘So, you feel better now?’ _ Clarke asks smugly as Lexa cackles and slaps her teasingly.

“NOT A NO!” Clarke celebrates shooting both hands up and doing a ridiculous victory dance in the tub. Lexa chuckles while dunking herself under the bubbles to wash off the sweat. Biting her lip to fight the temptation to rinse off with soap again… I mean she did get sweaty. It’s in the middle of this thought that a wet cloth smacks her in the face and just about topples her over backward. “Bullseye!” Clarke cheers loudly doing fake fan screaming sounds as Lexa pulls the wash cloth off her face and sends one hell of a death glare at her wife. Stopping the blonde in her tracks as blue eyes widen. “Oh fuck…” Clarke exhales as she is abruptly tackled like a fucking linemen. The splash that results is incredible and has Lexa grinning. All while the blonde is coughing up bubbles with her damn bathwater. “I am not cleaning that up!” Clarke huffs shoving Lexa. Promptly getting dunked by a tan hand for that one. Quite smugly too. “ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT! UNCLE!” Clarke screeches between dramatic sputters of heaving breaths. 

“Where?” Lexa shrills as she spins around looking around a bit panicked while attempting to cover up her nonexistent chest. 

“The fuck you looking for?” Clarke mutters, wiping her eyes. 

“Onka Ethin!?” Lexa huffs in disbelief. Clarke snorts so fucking loud. And in her defiance, she honestly couldn’t help it. In no way was she expecting Lexa to do or say that. Like in a million years. But damn was it hilarious now that she said it. Also… strike three if you’re counting. The brunette growls angrily and hauls that blonde out of that tub cackling like a nut over her shoulder. Both leave bubbly wet puddles all the way from the tub to the chair where Lexa slings her wife over her knee. Locking her into place resolutely as Clarke FINALLY realizes she’s in trouble and freaking the everloving fuck out. 

“LEXA! IT WAS A JOKE!” Clarke screeches as the first smack lands on her ass. The blonde bows her back at the hit… as much as Lexa will let her that is. Not even waiting for Clarke to calm before landing the second and soon after third. “OKAY THE WASH CLOTH THING WAS BAD!” Clarke attempts. Lexa does smirk at that one but continues her slaps on the now bright pink ass. “IT WAS SUCH A GOOD THROW THOUG… GGHHHHHSHHIFUUCKK!” Clarke quickly rants before Lexa rudely interrupts her with a loud smack. Green eyes sparkle with humor hearing that new variety of expletives from her weird wife. “GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WISH I COULD FART!” Clarke screams as Lexa cackles SO fucking loud. Doesn’t let up on the spanks. Though it does have many heads of the skaigonakru looking up at the top Heda floor rather… confused to hear this screamed out so loud. 

“Should we like… get them some prunes?” Ifin whispers as Paxtn shrugs still looking at the ceiling. 

“Speak for yourself. I’m getting some potent flowers for when she does.” Jokull mutters wide eyed as he pulls his boots on. “Gonna blow this joken roof off…” He huffs slugging outside quickly as the other two scampers after him. 

Meanwhile, the blonde’s pale ass is… no longer pale… AT ALL… and she is fucked within an inch of her life OVER her wife’s knee. Both must re-wet their hair down since it dries… WILDLY with their escapades. Which means it sets them back on picking up the kid from the bandrona next door. Both now scrambling to lotion skin, brush hair and pulling on pajamas before everyone falls asleep next door. Opening their door both are wearing pajamas and robes like last night. The first guards they pass Clarke furrows her brows and turns to look at Lexa skeptically. Both stopping and looking back to get another look. This happens SEVERAL more times as they make their way down. NONE of the guards act like anything is out of the ordinary whatsoever. One is even making his evening tea WITH an old school gas mask on and everything. Totally casual as he waves at them happily. It has Clarke confused as all fuck to what the hell is happening. Starting to smell the air around them to figure it out. The second they walk outside, Lexa sees the two guards ALSO wearing gas masks standing ON GUARD at perfect attention with the BIGGEST flowers she has ever seen in her life. AND THAT… is when it clicks all at once. Remembering what her wife just screamed a few moments ago and suddenly finds herself unable to breathe she is laughing so hard now. I mean… in their defense… what would you do if you heard the Commander of Death scream, they wish they could fart at the top of their lungs. The skaigonakru for that matter weren’t taking any damn chances apparently. And keryons… Lexa is all but crying now at this realization. The skaigonakru however… is sent into a goddamn panic scurrying everywhere like rats trying to find another gas mask for their Heda before she suffocates. All of them thinking Clarke just ripped one and is accidentally suffocating their Heda. The pandemonium does NOTHING to pacify Lexa and all but FUELS that fire. Since the two guards are now rapidly waving their flowers around like freaking psychos. Another picking up her wife and setting her down away from Lexa VERY gently like she is a literal bomb about to go off. Then sprinting away like a bat out of hell with a look of pure horror etched on his face. 

~~~

The tables have REALLY seemed to turn for our beloved Hedas as now it is Lexa looking on at her red-faced wife. Informing her EXACTLY what the guards must’ve overheard her scream and leaving the ‘clearing up’ of this miscommunication in Clarke’s hands. Which is how the blonde finds herself with a bright crimson face, her arms crossed and a resolute goufa pout. Standing there in stone cold silence refusing to budge. In no way is Clarke going to explain she was over Lexa’s knee getting her ass spanked the color of her damn face. Not in a million years. She’d die here in this very spot first before doing this. So instead… Clarke Griffin resorts to the only other option she can think of. Turning and sticking her tongue out at her hysterically laughing wife and marching to go collect their child on her fucking own apparently. Ethin and Evlyn both turn when she enters hospitably like normal. It’s the guard that follows her that have them both tilting their heads at him. Looking at one another as if to nonverbally say, ‘you are seeing this too, right?’

“Ignore him.” Clarke whispers annoyed, rolling her eyes. Both sets of eyes look at her for a couple for a couple of seconds longer. Then seems to figure well… alright if she insists and continues on their tasks. Ethin softly reading the story as Evlyn moves to help Clarke attempt to unpry tiny fingers from adorable little pajamas. The blonde grins as she picks up the limp little cute body and rests Elisae snoring half in her lap. The other half is still very much attached to Eryk and GOD can the blonde now see why Lexa was melting. Because she is about doing the exact same thing right about now. Both are white knuckling each other in their sleep. Eryk protectively snuggling his striknatblidasis is freaking cute as all hell. Okay… any sleeping child is adorable. Clarke realizes this. But like these two are like up on the cuteness factor right about now. Clarke is almost positive at this point. Smirking heavily as they shove blankies into tiny iron clad fingers one by one. Softly chuckling with each other the entire time. It’s hard not to because it's far too cute a sight to stay quiet. 

Lexa watches it all with a grin from the corner of the room. Her wife attempting not to chortle and wake the snoring toddler resting against her chest. Evlyn doing the unprying of fingers and Clarke shoving the blankey in. It feels like falling in love with this blue-eyed blonde woman all over again. Her heart beating fast and her green eyes growing a couple sizes in adoration. This time though it’s to how gentle Clarke is with Elisae. Tucking the blankey into those fingers and ensuring that the bear is always there in the crook of her arm. Even softly humming the lullaby that the blonde knows the little girl favors to sleep. Stealing kisses on those chubby cheeks that make Lexa smile like an idiot in the corner of the room. Not caring who sees at this point because in this moment it feels like it is just them. Their little family of three. The entire world stopping and centering in on her wife and that sweet little slumbering baby girl. Keryons, it feels like it's another life now entirely. Never in her wildest dreams would Lexa ever dreamt of this. Never for a single split second of a thought did it cross her mind. In a million lifetimes, Lexa never would have entertained the idea of being that baby’s Nomon. She couldn’t. It hurt far too much. Bringing up Nomi and what would happen if Lexa too died a young death like every Heda is trained to expect. Leaving Elisae just like how Lexa was. Alone and far too little in such a big scary world. Yet somehow… from the moment that blonde walked into Lexa’s life, she managed to change everything. Their way of life, what they thought they knew about the world and the people that lived here in it. Some feared the change, like Titus, who enjoyed the present way of life he had built around him. Pushed up against it and tried to stop it from the beginning. While others, like Lexa and so many of her people, welcomed it. For they had learned that change was inevitable in their world. You change all the time to become better or you die. It was their fact of life here in this cruel dangerous world. But even Lexa couldn’t have fathomed just how much these strange skai people and their beautiful blonde leader would end up transforming for the better. Decade long enemy gone. Titus uncovered and taken down right along with the flame keeper legacy as they knew it. The dreaded Nia, Azplana kom Azgeda (Ice queen of Azgeda), captured, executed and her reign ended. Her son taking her place, when many thought him dead along with his entire family all at Nia’s own hand of cruelty. It has the brunette considering that her wife was right about them being better together working as a team. Just thinking of all they had accomplished together was astounding. Lexa is so caught up in her thoughts she misses most of what happens with the toddlers and her wife. Untangling and consoling little whimpers at separation. Clarke doing the rock and walk with a soft hum of the lullaby towards the door to leave. Also, straight at Lexa though the blonde doesn’t know this since her wife is hidden in the shadows of the home. Apparently, Lexa forgets this little detail as well since she walks out of nowhere, startling the living hell out of her wife. Jolting almost clear out of her skin with the widest blue eyes of alarm. 

“Jesus fucking… god… I think I died and shit myself all at once…” Clarke exhales behind the white knuckled grip she now has on Elisae.

“You better not have! I just got you clean and we don’t have spare pajamas!” Lexa hisses frustratedly as she marches over to look down the back of Clarke’s pants. 

“Do you mind!?” Clarke whispers bating at her wife’s hands. 

“Nope!” Lexa retorts matter of fact. 

“Well could you at least refrain until we are NOT in the presence of OTHER people?” Clarke hisses angrily as she nods to the group of skaigonakru who have paled to ash white. 

“Heda don ge tofon mamiroun… (Heda has balls of steel).” Alin mutters wide eyed in shock.

“Sha… chek au em booma zoun bilaik daun! (Yes, staring down the blast zone like that).” Ifin exhales with a nod. 

“Nach du laik Heda kom kongeda!” (Of course, She is Commander of the coalition.) Jokull huffs like it was obvious. Leaving both men nodding in realization to this. 

“Also no.” Lexa smirks deviously as she sneaks a little pinch on the adorably clean little ass still a blazing freshly spanked red color. The blonde squeaks and cants her hips away instinctively to get away. Glaring back at her wife as she scurrys with their kid up to their quarters with Lexa right behind her chortling. Lexa catches her right as she walks into their room and quietly shuts the door behind them. Pulling the blonde to her, STILL chuckling as Clarke growls softly at her.  _ ‘I love you. You know that?’ _ Lexa chuckles as she kisses her wife’s head. The growl has seemed to stop and be replaced by a smirk hearing this announcement.  _ ‘No matter how many times I need to pull that adorable little white butt over my knee.’  _ Lexa adds earning a soft laugh from Clarke in the process. 

_ ‘God… you and this thing you have with my ass… I swear!’ _ The blonde exhales, rolling her eyes in a VERY Lexa like fashion. That devious little grin is back on that tan face as she turns and sneaks behind her wife. Yanking the pajamas pants to the floor and revealing that spanked little ass in all its glory. All Clarke gets out is a squeak and attempts to lurch forward before two tan hands cup her ass cheeks.  _ ‘Lex! I am literally holding our child…’ _ Clarke mutters in disbelief. 

_ ‘Our sleeping child.’ _ Lexa throws back using Clarke’s own words quite smugly in fact. 

_ ‘I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass…’  _ Clarke exhales causing an unHedalike snort of laughter from Lexa. 

_ ‘Your ADORABLE little freshly spanked ass!’ _ Lexa corrects groping and slapping those cheeks happily as Clarke groans. 

_ ‘Uh-huh… well… can I have my pants back yet… You know so I can lay our sleeping kid in bed… or we gonna stand here looking at my ass all night?’  _ Clarke hums smirking back at her wife. 

_ ‘I’m going with option two!’ _ Lexa purrs deviously. 

_ ‘LEXA!’ _ Clarke snaps as the brunette chortles and yanks her pants the rest of the way off. Right along with her underwear which means the blonde is now standing bare assed from the waist down now. 

_ ‘There you go!’ _ Lexa coos patting a naked ass cheek. 

_ ‘Fuck… I have been a HORRIBLE influence on you…’ _ Clarke mutters in horror as she makes her way to lay Elisae down in the furs. Stopping and biting her lip trying to figure out how she is going to do this.  _ ‘Alright… how the motherfucking hell did you do this last time woman?’ _ She calls back to her drooling wife back there. Knowing without a SINGLE doubt her wife is unabashedly checking her ass out right now. 

_ ‘Oh right…’ _ Lexa murmurs, shaking her head from the trance those ass cheeks put her in. Bringing the pants and underwear she is still holding hostage with her as she crawls into the net bed. Arranging the furs and pillows just so before helping her wife walk into it safely while holding a snoring limp toddler. That naturally just ensures those ass cheeks are now getting groped with an inch of Clarke’s life right about now. Especially since Lexa is never one to miss an opportunity to turn the tables in a moment such as this. As they… attempt to settle down they come at a stand still. Lexa refuses to give back those pajama pants since it now gives her full access to groping Clarke’s ass. Lexa knows she is 100% being unreasonable. Yet Clarke is also quick to acknowledge that this is usually her in these moments so she has no room to complain. Therefore, in the end, The two Hedas have to end up compromising. Clarke leaves off the pants so Lexa can grope her hot little spanked ass cheeks IF Clarke can suck HER tit again that night. Elisae happily snuggled between the two of them suckling her Nomon Heda in her sleep. 

_ ‘I’m proud of you.’ _ Clarke thinks with a smirk. 

_ ‘What for?’ _ Lexa asks, frowning in confusion. 

_ ‘Standing up for something you wanted instead of caving for someone else's benefit.’ _ Clarke smiles up at her wife as a slow grin spreads across Lexa’s face. 

_ ‘Doing so isn’t very diplomatic or politically smart behavior. Therefore, I was never taught to do this.’ _ Lexa sighs. 

_ ‘I know. But with me you neither HAVE to be diplomatic or political. You only need to be yourself.’ _ Clarke explains as her wife ponders this a bit. 

_ ‘Huh… I actually hadn’t thought of it that way.’ _ Lexa finally exhales in wonder. 

_ ‘Yes. I know. That is why I told you.’  _ Clarke smirks. 

_ ‘Spichen. I was trying to teach you something! NOT you teach me!’ _ Lexa huffs frustrated. 

_ ‘Yes I knew that too.’  _ Clarke grins amusingly as Lexa groans dramatically.  _ ‘But it was appreciated nonetheless.’  _ She adds kissing her wife on the cheek before going back to her boobie. A crooked grin spreads on Lexa’s face hearing this as her wife chuckles around her boob. Pale hands pull up their furs to cover her bare ass and both of her ridiculous wife’s hands holding them like lifeline. Then the blonde turns to ensure that blankey is over the toddler with that favored corner in her hands. Checking that beloved bear is in place and laying her hand to get grabbed in the night. Leaning over, Clarke kisses that chubby little cheek before laying down and snuggling up protectively to the little girl. Sighing happily as she latches on her tit quite satisfied with life. Lexa smirks down at them witnessing the whole scene. Pecking a kiss on each head before laying her head back with a grin on her face as she finally closes those green eyes. It’s the exact same position that Rosha finds them in when she checks for Wanheda’s spirit to be on guard again that night. Same routine as before. Just as she promised Nann she would implement each night they were staying in Yujleda. 

“Your sister is just as predictable as ever.” Wanheda whispers with an amused smirk in greeting. Rosha chortles softly and nods in agreement. 

“Wouldn’t be Nannette if she weren’t.” Rosha retorts with a quiet laugh. Wanheda gives a deep chuckle to this statement as the woman does the traditional skaigonakru bow in reverence. Wanheda does it back just as always bidding the woman good night. 

~~~

It is quite a bit earlier when Rosha comes to wake the two Hedas. Several hours earlier than the day before to be precise with the long journey back to Polis ahead. Even still she is not surprised in the slightest to find the little family in the EXACT same position as they were last night. Still curled together in a little huddle of arms and legs under their furs. Nann had explained the typical day back and the packing this would involve in full detail. Elders and Evlyn had been working for quite some time already with skaigonakru to ready everything. Yujleda warriors would be escorting them out of the Yujleda graunwoda safely before returning home. Insisting as much to Ethin as much as Ethin insisted it right back. Rosha is quite tickled to find the elders and Rosha sneaking in gifts for their Hedas and MANY of the goufa back in Polis. EXACTLY as Heda Komfoni had warned her sister they might. Explaining it was what the two clans before them had done and didn’t expect it to stop with Yujleda. Not with Eryk and Elisae being sent back with them. The home clans where the natblida were close to their hearts always sent back MANY gifts for the natblida with ANY official that was heading to Polis tower. This was WHY Rinta had learned to take SEVERAL gonas with her home. Otherwise she would NEVER be able to carry it all and survive the trip. Lexa is halfway through her second cup when a disheveled blonde head pops up from her chest. Neither eye is opened as Lexa nudges Rosha and nods at her wife. Currently attempting to crawl out of the bed and stumble to the toilet. Totally bare assed and all as she goes. Rosha snorts in laughter and looks over at the brunette checking her wife’s ass out with a smirk. 

“Okay… but what on earth happened to the child’s pants?” Rosha chortles in amusement as Lexa hums and searches under the covers for a minute. Ensuring not to jostle the snoring toddler on her chest in the process mind you. Until finally her hand holds up the pajamas pants and underwear in victory as Rosha chortles shaking her head. Taking the pants and underwear in her hands and walking to the bathroom where she finds a snoring blonde sitting on the toilet. Stream still going yet somehow sound asleep, causing the older skaigonakru woman to chortle with a grin. The second the stream stops the blonde rouses and goes about her business quite entertainingly. Until she gets to the last step of pulling up her pants wherein the girl freezes and looks down at her feet in confusion. Seeming to be stuck and unsure what to do like she knows there is another step here but she can’t quite figure it out this early. “Here. Maybe these will help.” Rosha chuckles walking over with the girls clothing,

“I had… dreams they flew away.” Clarke blearily informs her. 

“Did you now?” Rosha hums without missing a beat. 

“To jupiter!” Clarke yawns with a nod, as Lexa snorts in laughter from their bed. 

“How about that.” Rosha replies casually as she helps the girl step into and pull up her pants. Not quite trusting her yet this early before ANY caffeine has been consumed. “There we are.” She smiles as the girl gives Rosha a groggy grin before setting off back to bed. The blonde rolls… no I am not kidding.. Literally rolls back into place to snuggle causing a soft chuckle from Rosha and a stifled cackle from Lexa. Rosha is pouring the weirdo some tea when Clarke sits up and stares down at Lexa in alarm. 

“Wheres my boob!?” Clarke gasps horrified. Rosha stops pouring the tea hearing this and turns to look at the blonde a bit bewildered. Blinking a few times before turning to look at Lexa with a… ‘you want to take this one,’ look aimed her way. Lexa rolls her eyes at her wife and pulls back her pajama top to reveal her other breast. “Oh thank goodness! I thought I lost you, Madam Boobieyay McJiggles!” Clarke gasps gratefully as she pets the tan breast in front of her. Rosha is forced to put DOWN the tea cup in her hands at this one. All but hysterical over there as she attempts to stay quiet and not spill tea all over herself. 

“Moba… yu tagon ai milka? (I’m sorry, you named my breast)” Lexa mutters a bit baffled. 

“Yep. Used to be Mr. But…” Clarke begins casually as she stops and looks around the room. Both women follow her gaze a bit confused as they look at each other almost certain the blonde has finally lost it. “He got a sex change… It’s still a bit sensitive about it.” Clarke whispers like she doesn’t want the breast to overhear her or something. Lexa is pretty sure Rosha is gunna have to change her pants after that announcement. 

“Oh I can’t wait to tell Nannette about that one.” Rosha snorts under her breath a solid ten minutes later when she is FINALLY able to speak. This has a groan falling out of Lexa’s mouth that Rosha ignores as she refills her tea cup. “Sorry dear, but that was FAR too good not to share.” She grins with a wink as Lexa pouts. 

“You should turn your frown upside… upside… right!” Clarke stammers after stopping to consider that last word a bit too long than necessary.

“Thanks for the tip. Keep drinking your tea.” The brunette smirks down at her wife. 

“How awake is she going to be to cross those ropes?” Rosha whispers to Lexa.

‘NO IDEA.’ Lexa mouths back with wide eyes of exasperation.

“Wonderful… maybe I can convince Ethin or Jokull to carry her across… we could like strap her to them in a little straight jacket… Would be fitting...” Rosha hums with a devious smirk.

“Don’t tempt me.” Lexa mutters under her breath watching her wife still sitting there with one eye open and singing a jumbled version of ‘pop goes the weasel’ to herself. 

~~~

As the morning progressively gets underway, bags are steadily packed, loaded and carted into position by gonas. Presents are shoved in every nook and cranny of each bag meticulously. Right in the middle of the breakfast making crew is Evlyn with Eryk sound asleep and nursing his fill while tied to her chest in the carrier. Not that anyone would notice but Evlyn and those few elders who can’t help but sneak kisses to the snoring toddler. Ethin and some of the skaigonakru discussed concerns of the learning board pieces falling off and getting lost while on the road to Polis. So they put their heads together and came up with a plan. Jokull, Paxtn and Ethin are all on the floor in the Heda’s main floor tying sturdy woven twine to one of the holes on each individual piece and attaching that to one corner holes on each strikon’s board. All while elders, skaigonakru and gonas stream past and bustle around them. Skaigonakru and elders are packing up bags and passing them off to Yujleda gonas who carry them to the skaicart. Gradually as bags pass the three men on the floor they progress to carefully testing that each strand is long enough that the parts can still be played with and woven by the kids while on their horses. They even fashioned thick leather straps to wrap around the strikon’s wrist to ensure the board itself doesn’t fall off either. It has elders grinning at the three big burly men with the softest hearts fixing up toddler toys to make sure their strikon are happy. The three even test the knots before packing them away in their climbing carrying bags. The bags that will be utilized most on horses are carried by one of the skaigonakru on their backs up in the trees. Right along with necessities that cannot be lost if the cart does not make it with the other bags. This was a requirement from Heda Komfoni herself. Prepared for any and everything to an absurd degree, per usual. Meanwhile up on the Heda floor, Lexa and Rosha are for all intents and purposes pouring tea down a certain blonde woman’s throat. This was being done in preparation for the Hedas to get dressed in their clothing for that day. I mean Clarke could barely do this WITH caffeine on a good day… Lexa wasn’t doubting today would be ANYYYYY different. So as they listen to Clarke’s absurd version of ‘pop goes the weasel’ for the 2000th time that morning. Each breath or pause gets a tea cup thrust into her face. The blonde now just opens her mouth and tilts her head up at this point. Finding this new development quite AWESOME to say the least. If the grin on her wife’s face after each swallow says anything. 

Downstairs Rinta happens to catch her Ani as she carries not only her snoring little brother strapped to her, but two little outfits she had made for the strikon. Keen on showing the Hedas after just being handed them herself by elder Iris just now while helping cook. The elder is one of the best at sewing in yujleda and Evlyn had ask if she could help with the fancy hemline. They looked so cute she couldn’t wait to show the Hedas how cute they turned out. 

“Oh, good you are up.” Evlyn smiles as Rinta sprints to catch up with her. 

“Okay. Those are adorable.” Rinta smirks as her Ani immediately shows her the outfits. 

“I know! I’m going to show them to Hedas really quick before I let them be packed away.” Evlyn hums casually as she keeps walking up the stairs. 

“Ohh… ummm… so you should know that Clarke isn’t really a morning person…” Rinta attempts as her Ani rolls her eyes.

“So…” Evlyn mutters casually.

“Before she has enough tea… she’s a bit… well… koken (crazy)… acts a bit like a sloshen (drunken)…” Rinta warns, biting her lip.

“Oh, come now… It can’t be THAT bad.” Evlyn sighs shaking her head as she continues up. All Rinta does is smirk as she watches her Ani continue up and knock softly on the door. Chuckling THE ENTIRE way back down the stairs to continue helping load and pack bags.

~~~

“Oh, good morning! Let me just make sure both are decent.” Rosha smiles kindly before turning and walking a couple steps up the staircase leaving Evlyn still standing at the door. “Em toubi ste gada om trau gon (The weasel still have her pants on?)” Rosha calls out to Lexa.

“Sha.” Lexa can be heard chuckling in reply from upstairs.

“Okay. You’re good to go.” Rosha smiles cheerfully as she observes the tyke snoring strapped to Evlyn’s chest and chuckles softly. “Oh these turned out precious!” She gasps excitedly at Evlyn as she looks at the garments in the woman’s hands. . 

“Couldn’t wait to show them off to the Hedas.” Evlyn admits as Rosha chuckles. 

“Neither would I.” Rosha confesses right back.

“Good morning!” Evlyn greets happily as they reach the top.

“Good morning, Evlyn.” Lexa greets warmly holding a covered Elisae to her chest while Clarke has a confused look on her face aimed right at the blanket covered blob attached to her wife. 

“Ever since Eryk first left for Polis, we noticed he gets a little upset when he wakes up and discovers they are already on the road. So, we started a little tradition of giving him a little surprise present that he gets to open after he wakes up each time he leaves to go back.” Evlyn explains as Lexa grins at the caring act. “Well this time… after seeing how excited they were about matching outfits….” She smiles holding up a pair of overalls in a dark blue canvas fabric in one hand and an overall dress in the exact same fabric in the other.

“Oh Keryons!” Lexa grins excitedly thrusting her hands out to see one. Rosha chuckles and brings one to her as Clarke’s head whips around.

“Thanks to Heda Komfoni continual correspondences from Polis for updates. I managed to catch Rosha when she was responding to one and asked for Taeya’s sizes too.” Evlyn informs them excitedly as she goes to hold up another little jumper. Lexa throws her head back in laughter at this as Evlyn continues. “Heda Komfoni also told me about Elisae favoring choices. So, each girl has a choice between little overall pants like Eryk or their little jumpers.” She explains excitedly draping the jumpers over her arm and holding up little overalls. “And because I know they will need one to be able to wash his other overalls. Eryk gets a choice between shorts or pants.” She smirks holding his up. “The elder I asked to fix the hemline that Nann suggested even made them all little matching shirts.” The woman gushes excitedly. Rosha chortles and holds up the little plain colored shirts for them. Both girls have ruffles on the sleeves that have them laughing. Eryk has a little collar on his. 

“Oh, the little ruffles!” Lexa gasps in awe as Evlyn nods excitedly.

“Elder Iris is one of our best seamstresses here in Yujleda. Apparently, she had quite a bit of extra fabric she didn’t know what to do with and whipped these up out of them.” Evlyn raves adoringly as Lexa fawns over the little shirts.

“I thought you couldn’t touch the water…” Clarke mutters to herself a bit baffled as Rosha smirks at her. Shoving the teacup to her face to shut her up some more. 

“And all the string they harvested from the jungle around the Yujleda village.” Evlyn smiles proudly as Lexa nods in approval.

“Innnnnnnnnn thaaaaaa JUNNNNN…”Clarke begins to sing a bit too loudly.

“CLARKE!” Lexa hisses slapping her to quiet down.

“gggglleeee…. The mighty junnnnnggggglleeee…” Clarke continues under her breath in a softer tone looking wearily at her wife.

“Well… better than that blasted weasel.” Rosha mutters refilling the weirdo’s tea cup. 

“MMMHMMM!” Lexa nods enthusiastically. 

“So, Erinta wasn’t kidding… huh?” Evlyn deadpans as Rosha smirks.

“Oh this… You get used to it after a while.” Lexa shrugs casually. “It’s a skaikru thing. All her friends around the seken (second) age do this too apparently. Though we have noticed that the skaikru shela (parents, adults) don’t. Therefore, we are hopeful this means it is possible for them to grow out of it.” She informs the woman who hums in a nod.

“Nodoba. Disha Skaikru gada krei tripi edeis. (Interesting. These Skaikru have very strange ways.)” Evlyn replies with wide eyes.

“Sha, krei noseim in bida edeis en krei seintaim in odon. (Yes. Very different in some ways and very similar in others.)” Lexa nods knowingly. “Emo nou teik doun groun op prad bilik oso goufa. (They were not allowed to grow up freely like our children.)” She explains patiently.

“They are playing catch up.” Evlyn voices in realization as Lexa smiles with a nod of approval.

“Very much so.” Lexa chuckles watching her wife gulp down tea with chipmunk cheeks bulging and thrusting the cup out for more. 

“Well, I just wanted to show you the cuteness before they packed it away for later and carted it off. I will let you both continue your morning routine so you can get dressed and ready to go.” Evlyn smiles kindly as she is handed back the clothing. “Oh, and Rosha, the elders and I have already made the special breakfast item for Elisae and Eryk as you requested.” She informs the gona as the older woman nods in approval. “Oh that reminds me, Eryk is nursing now in his sleep. But I am able to nurse Elisae before you leave as well if you are interested.” She hums over to Lexa and Rosha. Both look at each other in silent conversation before Lexa turns back.

“That would be wonderful, Evelyn. Feel free to head back here after you deliver those to the gonas.” Lexa informs her as Rosha nods.

“I can snuggle one while you nurse the other.” Rosha grins excitedly as Lexa chuckles.

“Also frees my hands so I can get dressed.” Lexa winks as Evlyn chortles.

“Yes. I suspected as much.” Evelyn laughs as she begins to head down the stairs. Rosha accompanies her with some bags from the Hedas things she has already been able to pack. The older skaigonakru checks on the progress of the packing and answers a few more questions on what goes where. Turning Rosha finds a grinning Evlyn watching her with her kru.

“What?” Rosha asks curiously as they begin to walk up the stairs back to the Hedas.

“They respect you greatly. Putting you in a leadership position.” Evlyn informs the woman as Rosha grins.

“Runs in the family apparently.” Rosha shrugs amused as Evlyn chortles. “Plus, Skaigonakru traditionally issues respect via age. The older the kru member the more respect given. Many of us do not make this long. So, we honor those greatly who do.” Rosha informs her knowingly as Evlyn hums in wonder.

“Well our gonas look up to yours so it isn’t shocking they simply follow skaigonakru’s lead.” Evlyn smirks as Rosha chortles.

“How many grew up pretending to be us?” Rosha whispers as Evlyn chuckles.

“Every single one.” Evlyn voices back.

~~~

With Evlyn and Rosha sitting with the strikon upstairs, it allows Lexa to begin getting her wife and herself dressed. Still very much encouraging the blonde to continue her tea drinking though it seems to have FINALLY hit her blood stream… a bit. Enough so Lexa can carry on a conversation of sorts… but not quite able to dress herself yet. Though… to be honest, Clarke isn’t trusted with this after caffeine either. Lexa is more aiming for the hair braiding from her wife. By this point in their marriage Lexa is WELL AWARE that the more tea inside her wife before she tries to braid her brown curls means the better it will end up looking. Clarke… well she is currently attempting to teach Lexa how to sing the ‘jungle song’ and failing miserably. Since this would involve actually pronouncing the words instead of sleepily slurring or mumbling them. Which Clarke has yet to realize she is still actively doing. Not to mention she keeps getting distracted by the tan naked body as Lexa dresses. Even sleepy it seems the blonde can’t resist and it has Lexa chortling as she feels hands sneak for a grab at naked ass cheeks. Rolling her eyes and peeking over her shoulder at the hazy grin all over her wife’s face.

_ ‘You have the best ass!’ _ Clarke exhales in fascination as she palms and plays with it.

_ ‘I am so happy you approve.’ _ Lexa smirks in amusement.

_ ‘Fuck yea… it’s like one of my favorite things!’ _ Clarke sighs happily making her wife snort out in laughter. Blue eyes watch with absolute fascination as that ass gets dressed in front of her _. ‘Mmm…’ _ Clarke grins happily _. ‘You’re wearing the ‘good ass’ pants like when we were going across the rop… oh fuck…’ _ ’ Clarke relays only for this pleasant thought to screech to a halt at her sudden realization to what this means. Honestly, Lexa was waiting for this to click with her wife the entire morning. Which means she has been prepared for this moment. Spinning around tan hands holds that pale face.

_ ‘When we get home, I will let you fuck me anyway you want until I scream for the entire tower.’  _ Lexa quickly relays to her wife before anymore thought can be put into the anxiety that awaits this morning.

_ ‘Okay.’ _ Clarke grins stupidly in delight. 

Alright, it was low… and dirty. Lexa realizes this. But you know what? It worked like a damn charm like she KNEW it would. Will this cause Lexa to have to dodge A LOT more gropes and spanks all day? Absolutely, without a doubt. But it was a price she would gladly pay for Clarke not to worry herself sick. 

_ ‘WAIT! I’m not donneeeee!’ _ Clarke whines as Lexa attempts to FINALLY pull up her leggings all the way up. Since Clarke quickly pulled those back down her legs just to be able to palm naked ass cheeks. Sighing and rolling her green eyes Lexa waits patiently. A smirk works across her face as she overhears her wife whispering sweet nothings to her ass.

“I’m gonna see you later.” Clarke coos tenderly as she strokes the naked ass cheeks. “And I’m gunna spank you so good! Yes, I am!” She baby talks as Lexa chuckles up there.

“You finished now?” Lexa deadpans as her wife hisses a ‘just a second’ up at her. The first kiss on left cheek takes her by such surprise a startled squeal escapes from her mouth before she can stop it. Clapping a hand over mouth quickly before it wakes the toddlers as her wife cackles behind her.

“We are gunna make that sound too. Don’t you worry!” Clarke smiles victorious as she stands and happily spanks both cheeks. Leaning over to kiss her wife’s NOW blazing red face. “God you are adorable when you blush.” She hums, kissing both sides repeatedly before Lexa hides in her shoulder. Not that Clarke cares… gives her more ass groping time. 

Thankfully for EVERYONE, the sudden rush of anxiety and Lexa’s notification to distract away from said anxiety have managed together to rouse the blonde significantly. Both blue eyes are now open and she is even speaking in full sentences which Rosha is praising any god she can think of for. Ethin and Jokull are also quite happy since they were beginning to draw sticks on who would have to carry the blonde Heda over the ropes as they head back to Polis. It also is MUCH easier on Lexa as she worked to get both of them braided, faces painted, armor on and weapons in place before heading downstairs. With Clarke able to help it goes by much smoother and quicker to say the least. 

There is a grand breakfast held for all of them before they set off. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, mounds of fresh fruit and juice for everyone to enjoy. The sheer amount of Yujleda families that show up to enjoy this with the Hedas and Skaigonakru before they leave is astounding. Especially considering the sun has YET to rise and the dark still laden around them. Candles aglow around them to illuminate everything on the tables and beyond. Strikon are strapped to Nomons, Komfonis and Nontus, snoring away in their own peaceful little worlds. Not only does Clarke and Lexa have a blast peeking in at the snoring occupants but so do the Yujleda people on Elisae and Eryk. Softly chuckling at the two nursing with Evlyn and snuggled into each other happily. Blankeys are tucked over them and stuffies under their arm resolutely as they drink the sweet milk in their slumber. Even while eating Lexa gets asked about the strikon nursing with happy fascination among the Nomons and Komfoni. So glad to see that their Heda understands the benefits of nursing even at the striknatblidas age. The brunette happily tells them all about Amma, her Tower fisa and one of the many on hand wet nurses in Polis. Explaining that before Amma was fisa of her tower, she was the official wet nurse of her tower. Now she is both and happily recruits wet nurses left and right for Polis. Seeming to pull together and donate milk to one another when needed. Rinta jumps in and voices how many donations of breast milk the goufa of the clan receive now. 

“Yes. And most of the toddlers, those two included, do something called a breakfast smoothie with one of the breast milk donations as the main ingredient. Heda Komfoni had me learn from her and the maidens themselves to make while we were here. They just add a couple pieces of fruit, and some herbs here and there for some extra vitamins.” Rosha voices having made this several times over for the two since they arrived. 

“We have always been trying to encourage other clans into doing this practice. Some, like your clan, already did this on your own accord. Others, it has been a bit of a learning curve to get them to understand the benefit of it.” Lexa explains patiently as the crowd that seemed to gather nods in understanding. 

In time everyone is able to eat their fill and stand to bid a final farewell. Elders assure they packed lots of snacks and drinks for them on the way back home. Not that ANY of the travelers were especially worried about this or anything. But it is a nice gesture regardless. Cryis even came to the breakfast with his entire family in tow. Even the little grandkids who are snoring into Cameron, and their Komfoni’s chest happily. Happily informing the Hedas that the learning boards have been sent in crates ahead of them for Heda Komfoni. That the beloved elder even ensured to wait until their return to surprise the Tower goufa with them. They also find out that the simple knowledge of Heda buying one of Cryus learning boards for EACH of her tower goufa has made the item QUITE popular now. Allowing the former skaigonakru to take an apprentice in his son-in-law and grandson. Ensuring he has gotten quite a few requests outside of the family as well that they will be reaching out to. 

The herb stall owners do much the same as Cryus and ensure their deliveries were also made ahead of their return to Amma herself. Explaining that Heda Komfoni kept them all up to date very quickly and helped the process along magnificently. 

“You should’ve seen how many carrier birds they sent.” One of the stall owners chortles as Lexa snickers right along with Clarke. 

“No shocking at all!” Clarke grins as Lexa nods in agreement. 

“Probably sent all the carrier birds in Polis.” Rinta smirks right along with them. They say goodbyes to what feels like every resident of Yujleda before making their way back over to Evlyn. Surrounded by Rosha, some of Rinta’s older siblings and a couple elders who are handing Evlyn supplies as she diapers both strikon. Each elder is smiling adoringly down at the little toddlers the entire time. As they draw closer Clarke notices Evlyn whispering something over the kids as she goes. “She does this every time.” Rinta whispers to them as Lexa beams widely in understanding. Watching the sweet woman kiss each little toe and finger on Eryk. Right along with both knees, elbows, hands, forehead, ears, eyelids, chubby cheeks and tummy. Whispering blessings and prayers of safekeeping over each and every little part before they go. It has Clarke’s eyes dancing in wonder just to witness it. The love and care that so obviously goes into. Tucking in the folds of the diaper and even whispering prayers while slathering diaper cream on Eryk’s little butt. Delicately she redresses him as the older siblings of Rinta and Eryks smile down at her. Well used to this routine by now but not wanting to miss it. “No idea what she is going to do when he doesn’t need to be diapered anymore.” Rinta teases. 

“Waits till he falls asleep like she does with you, probably.” Ethin shrugs nonchalantly as Rinta’s eyes grow humorously wide in mortified horror. 

“ANIIIIII!” Rinta whines as the woman just grins slyly without saying a word. It has Clarke and Lexa in stitches before they can help it. 

“Awww… did you get your ass blessed last night?” Clarke coos sweetly as Rinta blushes purple and Rinta’s siblings join in on the laughter. 

“Good. We will take all we can get.” Rosha mutters handing a diaper over for Elisae. Though first Evlyn looks over at Lexa for permission. It has a huge smile erupt on Lexa and Clarke’s face at the gesture. Lexa is already fighting back tears so it is Clarke who speaks up for them. 

“It would be an honor.” Clarke smiles as she nods and puts an arm around her wife. Evlyn smiles knowingly at Lexa and nods to both of the Hedas. Turning to do the exact same thing to little Elisae as she did for Eryk. Every single step is identical in its entirety as she works to diaper and redress the little girl. Not a single toe or finger is skipped as the woman continues. Obviously a familiar routine of comfort in the midst of a painful goodbye. When Evlyn finishes the head elder of Yujleda steps forward and is helped to kneel by two Yujleda gonas. They watch the old man put a hand on each striknatblida. Blessing both collectively in a familiar yujleda prayer of safe passage and protection. Rubbing a fragrant smelling oil on both foreheads before being helped back up. The man turns and makes his way over to the Hedas. Reverently he does the same blessing for each of them before turning with a happy smile to Rinta. She gets a kiss on each cheek and praised for representing their clan so well before her blessing. It has the Yujleda woman in tears before he is done. The man just smiles and wipes her tears away before resting his forehead against hers. Promptly patting one of her cheeks the Yujleda elder moves to the next adult in line. Doing the same routine for each skaigonakru going along with them. It is something that has Clarke watching curiously in awe. Never before had she considered religion emotional like this. Done with so much obvious care and love added in. Before the blonde thought it was just routine and political for the grounders. Like their wedding rituals before the entwining. They were weird and foreign to her but this… this felt so different. She can’t really explain it but it almost feels like the elder’s very soul is filling theirs in a way. Sending his love along with them as they go. It’s beautiful and overwhelming for her. So new and unexpected just the same. It renders her speechless as she watches the old man go down the line meticulously. Her wife smiles and holds the pale hand in her own. 

_ ‘Breathtaking isn’t it?’ _ Lexa thinks knowingly. 

_ ‘I’ve never… I’ve never seen something like this.’ _ Clarke stammers not taking her eyes off the man. 

_ ‘I know. It is a rare treat to behold.’ _ Lexa acknowledges caringly. 

_ ‘It’s beautiful. Our people… they are so beautiful, Lex.’ _ Clarke exhales in awe. It brings a smile to Lexa’s face hearing this thought by her wife. A skaikru goufa who did not understand ANY of those mere months ago. 

_ ‘And we are so lucky.’ _ Lexa agrees right back. 

Gradually as the head Yujleda elder finishes, it is Evlyn who takes charge to ready each strikon. Rosha stands swaying with a snoring Elisae without question. Just knowing what the woman would want. Watching as she tenderly picks up Eryk in her arms and walks him over to Rinta. Lexa grins when she watches the woman pull Eryk’s blankey out from under her shirt. Knowing it is her smell Eryk will miss the most and simply remedying that easily. Rinta smiles as her Aunt lays the blanket on her chest meticulously before transferring Eryk into her arms. Allowing her all the time she wants in the world as she straps her brother to her. Sneaking kisses here and there as she safely secures one of her most precious possessions to her oldest treasure of all. She may not be hers but to Evlyn that doesn’t matter in the slightest. She was there when this girl was born and has been there every step of the way just like one. Whatever role Rinta needed from Evlyn she would fill without question. When she finishes the last strap she has tears running down her face as she rests her head against Rinta’s. Whispering things no one else can hear as she bids her treasures goodbye for now. Promising to come visit Polis soon and to write to her often. Reminding her of the gift to help him not get so upset when he discovers they left again. Rinta nods and promises each request quickly. Watching as her aunt nods wipes tears away and turns to do the same to Elisae. She’d never noticed how strong her Ani was until this moment. Pulling herself together when it felt like her heart was ripping apart again. Just sewn back together just for them to part once again. The Yujleda people watch the bandrona family carefully. Knowing their personal sacrifice they do each day for them. Instead of choosing to be together they chose to stay. To protect and to lead. Separating their home and hearts in the process. All for their clan. It is what gained them universal respect. Lexa smiles as Evlyn asks again for permission to hold Elisae knowing very well who her Nomon is by now. Doing so again when asking for permission to touch Lexa as she moves the blankey on Lexa’s chest. The brunette just nods with a smile and lets the woman work lovingly. Making sure the blanket is just right before giving one final kiss on Elisae’s forehead and transferring the toddler into Lexa’s arms. Both can’t help but grin when the tiny sigh of contentment is given from the toddler’s mouth. It has a rumble of soft laughter from the Yujleda people hearing this. It solidifies any question anyone of them had of their Heda Lexa being Elisae’s person. So obvious to see within both of them now as Evlyn straps the carrier to their Heda carefully. Wanting the girl to be safe as she is strapped to her Nomon Heda. With one final hug for the bandrona family and elders they set off. Skaigonakru part in two as one team goes above in the branches with packs of luggage on them with Yujleda gonas surrounding them resolutely. Another team of Yujleda gonas are going with the luggage cart as it travels down the line to the end point. Both Clarke and Lexa pretend to ignore the tears they see running down Rinta’s face as they leave. Holding on resolutely until out of sight before silent tears begin to escape without permission. Now quiet and steadfast as they move without speaking a word. Just rubbing her brother’s back as they cross rope bridges and repeatedly wiping tears off her face. It is what Clarke and Lexa talk about amongst themselves most of the trip so far. Clarke wondering to her wife if Rinta is okay and If Clarke can console the Yujleda gona or if she needs space. It has Lexa smiling at her tender hearted wife who hates seeing anyone upset near her. Willing to do just about anything to cheer them up and help. Lexa advised to just give Rinta some space and she will be alright. The brunette has to admit her wife made it much longer than she anticipated with this advice. Obeying until she couldn’t help it anymore and quietly makes her way closer to Rinta very subtly. It not only has Lexa smirking knowingly but Rosha as well, since she is still Clarke’s partner at each rope bridge crossing. Simply going wherever Clarke pulls her to without question in the slightest. 

“You know the fairy story your uncle reads each night, Rinta?” Clarke asks softly as the woman nods quietly with a subtle wipe of her eyes before a soft smile works on her face at the memory. 

“If you really know it by heart. I thought it would be kinda cool if we… you know me and you… if you want to that is... make your aunt and uncle an actual copy. You know a thank you for all they did for our visit.” Clarke begins carefully as Rinta pauses hearing this. 

“A copy?” Rinta tests in a whisper that has Clarke smiling. 

“Yea. Like an actual book. In trig or english. Both if you want. With pictures I would draw and stuff.” Clarke explains as Rosha’s jaw drops. 

“Really? And like Lexa is fine with this too?” Rinta rushes in disbelief. 

“... It’s a book, Rin…” Clarke mutters in disbelief at her. Rinta snorts in quiet laughter at this and nods. No longer seeming to need to wipe tears away as she finds herself wrapped up in planning with Clarke. Telling the blonde the whole story many times and discussing what pictures would be cool to put in it. Lexa grins at her wife who somehow managed to distract Rinta from her sorrow and herself from her anxiety in one foul swoop. When they FINALLY arrive on solid ground, Clarke for one kisses the grass happily which has Rinta snorting in hysterical laughter. They also find that the Yujleda gonas took it upon themselves to ready their Hedas horses and load the luggage just as instructed by Rinta and Jokull. It makes for a pleasant surprise and quick turn around as they head back. No longer needing to take out time to do this themselves. Instead just thanking the gonas thoroughly after checking with them the luggage positions and horse saddles. Allowing Hedas to climb on and head out much faster than anticipated. 

~~~

During most of the ride Clarke and Rinta are animatedly brainstorming ideas with one another on this thank you gift they are now knee deep in planning. Lexa even agreed to physically write the book for them if they wished. Though, the brunette is very aware she will more than likely regret this later. It was the least Lexa could do though for this adoring bandrona family. Not to mention the kid sister she never anticipated on receiving. The look on Rinta’s face when Lexa voiced this was all Lexa needed to know she said the right thing. That and now the woman is gushing how this book will be a family heirloom with it being written by a reigning Heda and pictures drawn by a risen Wanheda. The extra nursing from Evlyn works great in their advantage allowing loads of extra miles to be pushed in before having to slow when Eryk starts to rouse. Rinta easily pacifies the boy until Elisae wakes by telling the fairy story to him and Clarke. Sneaking him his smoothie and morning snack in the process. It only takes a couple more miles for wiggles to begin in Lexa’s carrier. Smirking Lexa rubs the little back and hums the lullaby as they sway on the horse. Soft chuckles begin around them as the little toddler begins to sing along in her sleepy little voice. It doesn’t take long for another little toddler to recognize that voice. Interrupting Rinta’s story in a shrill squeal announcing loudly for all to hear. 

“ELISAE AWAKE!” 

Just in case no one else knew this yet. The skaigonakru smirk as Rinta is now forced to ride beside Lexa so the strikons can talk to one another in their carriers. Both chirping out everything from what they are eating for breakfast to the funny dreams they had last night. Right in the middle of the 5th round of the Clarke led alphabet song the first chirp of needing to potty rings out. Stopping the entire party momentarily as both toddlers are taken out of their carriers. Clarke, Rosha and Elisae go off to the left and Rinta and Eryk go off to the right. Lexa busies herself by readying the surprise wrapped in colorful fabric for the two to open with their return. Taking down the ready bags for the toddlers to get dressed and changed out of pajamas for their return to Polis. Jokull Spreads out one of the rolled up furs on the ground for the strikon to sit on while changing. The present gets put right in the middle for them to find. To no one’s shock, Eryk and Rinta return first. The loud shriek of glee from the boy has Jokull, Lexa and all the other nearby skaigonakru cackling. Rinta has to throw him over her shoulder to prevent him from tearing into it. Now giggling widely over Rinta’s shoulder as Lexa comes over to tickle a convenient target while they wait for Elisae. 

Clarke can’t help but grin as they hear louder wild toddler giggles the closer they get to their group. Traveling with toddlers most would complain about the trouble involved with this. Clarke? She loved every second of it. They made things so much fun and entertaining as a whole in her opinion. Much better than when it was just adults. Traveling got so boring at times but with toddlers it was so much fun. Someone was always playing something or singing a song. The monotony of traveling just disappears with toddlers and Clarke is here for it. Which also sets a little piece of Clarke’s heart at ease. The little part she doesn’t tell anyone about… not even herself. The very part that was worried she would be like her mom in this aspect. Not able to connect with her kids like her mom was. Clarke knew how genetics worked and that it was a real possibility. So much she tried not to think or entertain the idea at all. Well… until now when Clarke realizes that this was the furthest from reality. Yet another thing she takes after her dad quite happily. When the field opens Elisae cheers and leaps from Clarke’s arms. Running straight at Lexa causing a grin on her tan wife’s face and vicariously from Clarke as well. The amount of love she has for these two humans is incredible to her. Never before could she think of being able to love two people this much in her life. But that toddler and that tan hot wife is her whole world wrapped up in a neat little bow. 

“What dhats?” Elisae asks curiously, pointing at the brightly wrapped package. 

“It’s my Ani and Onka Pweasent!” Eryk cheers excitedly. “They gives me a pweasent each time I leaved home so I won’t be sad!” He chirps as Elisae gasps in awe and wiggles from Lexa’s arms. Eryk doing the EXACT same from Rintas as the two toddlers merge upon the gift in an awe like wonder. Rinta smirks and looks at Lexa and Clarke knowingly as the two whisper to each other. 

“Dhats is niced of yours Ani and Onka!” Elisae tells Eryk as the boy beams and nods. Tugging Elisae’s hand to help him open it as Rinta grins at the gesture. 

“Its AN EXTWA BID Pockey for my SNACKES!” Eryk cheers dancing in place as he picks it up and then freezes at what he sees underneath. All while Lexa, Rinta and Clarke grin that much wider.

“She maded you a dwess.” Elisae tells him frowning confused at the clothing as Clarke snorts before she can help it. 

“They match…”Eryk finally voices in realization and looks over at Rinta wide eyed for confirmation. Both Rinta, Clarke and Lexa all nod as a SHRILL cheer erupts. “ANI MADES IT JUS KOS YU (just for you)!!!” He shrieks pulling it up and holding it out to Elisae. The little girl pauses a bit confused thinking this was for Eryk and turns to look at Lexa for help. It is by far one of the cutest damn things Clarke has ever witnessed. Just the silent look from the toddler to her Nomon that she is unsure what to do now. Lexa smiles as she comes over to pull both strikon into her lap and kisses both foreheads warmly. 

“Eryk’s Ani saw how much you two LOVED matching so she decided to make both of you OFFICIAL matching outfits for the special going to Polis gift.” Lexa explains as Rinta comes over to show them the little outfits. Holding each item she pulls out to show them off to the two little eyes in Lexa’s lap before neatly stacking them into three neat little piles. Clarke is pretty sure her face is going to crack with how big she’s grinning at the two eyes watching each item carefully. Both sitting in her wife’s lap as Lexa tucks a stray curl behind Elisae’s ear. “She even wrote Komfoni in Polis and she informed Eryk’s Ani how much you LOVED to make choices.” Lexa tells the two in her lap. There is silence for a couple minutes as the toddlers take it all in. 

“Why’s dhat one like mes?” Elisae finally chirps curiously, pointing to the Taeya pile. 

“Well I believe the third member of your little friendship clan is still back in Polis.” Clarke informs them casually as she comes to kneel in front of them. This announcement has both toddlers SHOOTING up out of Lexa’s lap and shrieking at the top of their lungs. Almost railroading Clarke to where she falls flat on her ass. And holy fucking shit. For tiny ass lungs… those two can certainly fucking scream. Now dancing and hugging each other as they dive right in to pick out outfits with so much glee than EVER before. Lexa and Rinta are falling over cackling at the two while Clarke is still wiggling her fingers in her ears. Fairly sure the two just blew out her eardrums just now. 

“Are they still screaming for you too?” Clarke voices far too loud than necessary as Lexa grins at her wife in amusement.

“Shut up and watch the cuteness so you can draw it for Rinta’s Ani and Onka back in Yujleda.” Lexa chuckles slapping Clarke a few times. 

“Can I draw them trampling my face to get to the gift?” Clarke quips as Rinta snorts. 

“Jok. Please do.” Rinta cackles. 

“Mmmm… and then one more without that please.” Lexa smiles as Clarke pretends to be physically wounded by Lexa’s announcement, erupting Rinta in almost hysterics. The brunette just smirks sweetly back at her wife as she gets dragged by a persistent screeching toddler to help. Kneeling by piles and dutifully holding up each outfit the two will suggest. In the end, the entire skaigonakru are falling over each other as Rinta and Clarke also get roped into this. Holding up the matching toddler outfits next to each other as the two pajamas clad imps chirp them out. But Clarke’s favorite part is the little runway show the two put on in this process. It has everyone wiping tears from eyes and holding stitches in their sides at the poses they keep doing.

“Please draw this too.” Rinta chortles as Eryk shows off his little grey shirt with nothing on his lower half, per usual. Both toddlers always request AS MUCH diaper free time as possible each time they stop. Meaning, there is also a little curly haired toddler over there dancing half naked next to Clarke’s wife. 

“Oh definitely.” Clarke cackles in agreement. This continues as the toddlers INSIST to model each outfit for them before deciding what they want to wear. 

“TINKLES!” Eryk chirps shrilly. 

“Aim that way.” Rinta smirks pointing at a tree. The tiny half naked toddler runs over and thrusts his hips out to pee on the tree. Conveniently in Elisae’s view as she picks out a new shirt with Lexa. Frowning she goes over to Eryk… who is still peeing mind you. 

“What’s dhat?” Eliase asks pointing to the thing the boy is peeing from. That little innocent question has Lexa erupting almost crimson and shrieking mentally all but hysterical to Clarke. 

“Dhats my pee-pee.” Eryk chirps back simply. Which does nothing to calm the laughter now coming from the skaigonakru or Rinta for that matter. Clarke has been gone since her sweet little child asked what the penis was. She can’t blame her though, things look weird as hell at first. Lexa’s shrieks have now picked up another octave in Clarke’s brain that she is fairly sure fucking dogs can hear now. Having to wipe her eyes and attempt to crawl to her wife still cackling. 

“Ohs…” Elisae replies with a frown. Turning to walk to Lexa right about the time Clarke arrives there. 

“Nomon…” Elisae asks Lexa confusedly. 

“Yes, yongon.” Lexa hums in the most fake calm voice Clarke has ever witnessed her wife issue. Though the child buys it so Clarke shrugs it off in amusement. 

“How comes hims pee pee wooks diffawent?” Elisae asks curiously. 

“Probably ate something weird…” Clarke shrugs as the little eyes widen. This is exactly when Rosha loses it with the rest of them. Also when Lexa begins to not so subtly growl expletives at her wife. 

“What? Asparagus can make urine sm… ohhhhhhhh wait… you mean the actual physical…” Clarke mutters under her breath as Lexa issues a wonderful ‘no duh’ expression Clark’s way. “Well, in that case sweetpea, It’s because Eryk is a boy.” Clarke replies casually. 

“Ohhhhhh!” Elisae exhales in understanding. Causing Lexa to FINALLY calm down a few notches to Clarke’s relief. “Whats do we call our pee-pee?” Elisae inquiries next with wide innocent eyes aimed at Clarke. 

“Cuppiecakes.” Clarke deadpans without ANY hesitation. Erupting Clarke’s brain into a new level of loud she didn’t even realize her wife could reach. The toddler though, just nods happily and skips back to Eryk.

“Ouws are called cuppiecakes.” Elisae tells Eryk as the boy nods at this new information. Rinta literally falls over at this answer right along with Rosha and the rest of the skaigonakru. Lexa’s face is almost purple at this point and Clarke is grinning so damn smugly. Only fueling the fire for the cackles to continue. 

“This is one of those… We don’t wanna know things huh?” Rinta finally chortles quietly to Rosha after a full 10 minutes. 

“Mmm… anytime Heda Lexa’s face turns that color. And the other one’s face looks like that.” Rosha mutters pointing to Clarke. “It would be a safe bet, my dear.” Rosha smirks patting Rinta on the shoulder as she moves to help dress the toddlers with Jokull. You know, since the two Hedas are momentarily losing their minds over there. 

Clarke right at this moment, is getting a lecture of a lifetime. Right from her wife’s mouth about all the psychology and child development books this wife of hers read like a fucking psycho. Chirping about how you are SUPPOSED to teach kids the actual anatomical wording of their private parts to help eliminate shame and bolster self confidence. How every single damn book this crazy wife of hers read said the EXACT same thing. Preaching like a weirdo about something involving protection from bad people. Clarke though… her attention span ran out by this point to be honest. She is just debating how to shut up this rant from fucking hell over here. Nodding and acting like she is following just to appease the irate woman she is entwined with. 

_ ‘Okay… first off woman. I literally used it because it was the EXACT word you used for me.’ _ Clarke defends. 

_ ‘You were a joken adult, Clarke.’ _ Lexa growls as Clarke tilts her head and nods in realization. 

_ ‘Fair point… but like… Lex. She’s three. There can be more than one name. Mine can be the fun name. Yours can be the serious name. Problem solved.’ _ Clarke finally screams OVER her wife just to be heard. It stops the rant in its tracks JUST as Clarke hoped it would. _ ‘Now for the love of fucking God… take a Xanax or like a fucking shot of vodka, woman. Cause we are gonna have more problems on our hands if that child witnesses your head exploding like it looks like it seconds away from the rate you're going.’  _ She instructs with wide eyes of concern. _ ‘Like fuck… there's a vein pulsing and everything.’ _ She hisses poking at it. Lexa frowns and bats at her wife’s hands frustratedly.  _ ‘Oh and no take backs on the fucking you into oblivion tonight!’ _ Clarke grins happily as she scuttles over to Elisae before Lexa bursts again. 

“Dids yous getted in twobles?” Elisae whispers the second Clarke nears. 

“... Maybe…” Clarke grins as Rosha snorts in laughter at this. The blonde kneels by the toddler fully aware she currently has her wife intimidatingly breathing down her neck. “You know how you have two names. Elisae kom Azgeda and Komfoni’s Strikashbluma?” Clarke hums as she pulls up the socks on the little feet. 

“Uh-huhs.” Elisae nods. 

“Well our pee-pee’s have the same kinda thing.” Clarke casually explains. 

“They’s dos?” Elisae gasps wide eyed. 

“Yep. A fun one… like Strikashbluma. And an official one like Elisae kom Azgeda.” Clarke smiles as she gently lays the little girl down to diaper her. 

“Is cuppiecakes dha funs ones?” Elisae chirps as Clarke grins. 

“It is! Look how smart you are!” Clarke praises kissing the toddler’s forehead. 

“What’s dha officials named?” Elisae asks, next.

“Vagina” Clarke voices as Lexa holds her breath right along with Clarke. 

“I wike cuppiecake. It’s pwetty.” Elisae chirps as Clarke smirks. 

“Me too. But most people will understand vagina. Just like most people don’t know you are Komfoni’s strikashbluma they won’t know our special fun name for it.” Clarke elaborates as the little dark eyes widen in understanding. 

“Oh… dhats maked sense.” Elisae nods up at Clarke. At this point, Clarke is wondering if her wife passed out back there. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised at this point. “Viiiirginnnia” Elisae attempts at the funny sounding word. 

“Close.” Clarke chortles as she sounds it out for her again. It takes a solid five times before it starts to really sound like it needs to but they call it good. Right about the time they stand her up to pull up the ‘handles.’ Lexa gets the idea to teach the trigedasleng word and voices such to Clarke. 

“Do you know the Trigedasleng word for it?” Clarke hums as Elisae shakes her head. “Gadagapa.” Clarke instructs.

“Gadagapa.” Elisae chirps right back immediately which has Lexa smirking. 

“See. That one wasn’t that hard. We will just keep working on the funny sounding English word.” Clarke promises as Elisae crawls into her lap to get her hair done. 

“Oh-tay Nomon Wanheda.” Elisae agrees. “Buts i wicked yous named best.” She reiterates as Clarke grins like Cheshire cat. Lexa chortles as she sits to put on the little boots on their imp. 

“And you know that nobody is allowed to touch your gapagada unless you want them to… Well... except for your Nomons and Nontus.” Lexa instructs seriously as the toddler looks at her. 

“Wike baf times and diapees.” Elisae asks as Lexa smiles. 

“Exactly right.” Lexa praises. 

“But not the meaned man.” Elisae nods resolutely as Lexa freezes. 

“Yeahs. Amma says we can bited people who touches us theres!” Eryk chirps out excitedly from Rinta’s lap causing a snort from Jokull and Clarke.

_ ‘See… i told your ass Amma would beat us to it.’  _ Clarke mutters to her wife. 

“Yea. Dha meaned man no touched us dheres.” Elisae nods right back to Eryk. 

“Yes. That was because he knew your Nomon Heda would have roasted him on a spit if he even so much as thought about it.” Clarke deadpans. It has Lexa grinning widely and both toddlers giggle wildly. Right along with the rest of the group knowing it was VERY much true. 

~~~

Finally everyone gets back into saddles and strap toddlers in front of them with their learning boards. Clarke continues to sketch between focusing on riding. Though for one she is quite amused at how her wife seems to consistently push the horses JUST enough to make good headway without disturbing the toddler in front of her or Rinta. 

_ ‘You are trying to get back before naptime aren’t you?’  _ Clarke hums in amusement as her wife grins down at Elisae without a reply all but confirming her suspicions.  _ ‘Mmmmhmm… predictable you are. Adorable and predictable.’ _ Clarke chuckles as they speed up again. Watching Lexa respond to Elisae each time she shows another funny outfit she weaved onto that bear the toddler placed in the middle of her learning board. The girl even decides to venture out and try some letters which requires quite a bit more encouragement from Lexa. Helping show her where to start and praising the toddler each time she finishes one. They just finished the letter Q, picked specifically because a certain toddler thought it looked silly. When small dark eyes look up to see what's around them for a bit and happen to find the Polis gates in the distance. 

“HOMESSSS!” Elisae squeals excitedly to Eryk who is tracing the letter K on his board. The boy’s head whips up and a HUGE smile works across his face. 

“Cans we go fast, Enta?” Eryk asks excitedly while tugging her sleeve. 

“YEA! Wets go fast Nomon!” Elisae chirps as Lexa smirks. Helping put the learning board away safely and strap the imp to her. This time in the saddle in front of her though still strapped to her body like a vice. Let’s not get crazy. It’s Lexa. Clarke for one is attempting not to cackle at how her wife just gave the ‘fake’ appearance of freedom to the toddler. The guards at the gate hear them coming as the squeals of glee announces their arrival more than anything. Having time to slow down and unwind straps before gates are open. Lexa even fixes a couple curls on Elisae’s hair that has Clarke chuckling. Riding in side by side as they enter Polis and the crowds cheer at their return. Chanting their names loudly in celebration. Skaigonakru jogs in formation beside them with Rosha in head position in front of Lexa and Clarke as the leader of their trip. The size and noise of the crowd has both toddlers scooting back a bit with wide eyes. Eryk crawls right into Rinta’s arms having not seen this many people since the Hedas’ fancy party. But he was expecting it then and was more focused on the steps so he wouldn’t mess up. Elisae does much the same as Eryk but seems to not be as frightened as she was the last time. Just craving Lexa’s closeness and a bit unsure. Well until the two imps happen to spot Taeya on Fei’s shoulders and then it’s all over. Both screaming her name at the top of their tiny lungs. Taeya promptly screeches right back and it has the crowd laughing boisterously at their antics. Elisae looks like a freaking spider monkey attempting to crawl out of Lexa’s arms to get to Taeya. Clarke is almost crying, she is laughing so hard and Lexa isn’t far off. Rinta is already crying in laughter at how fast Eryk went from freaked out to ecstatic. 

“KOMFONI!! DHATS MES KOMFONI!!!” A tiny shrill voice shrieks piercingly as Nann laughs openly. The voice has Rosha eyes widening as she looks over at her biggasis. Currently holding up a screeching little girl above the crowd with two chortling parents and many relatives in tow. Not wanting to miss out on watching one of their matriarchs one last time. Especially not in the Skaigonakru leader position of an official Heda/Wanheda clan trip. That was something most would never be able to say they accomplished in their entire lives. Since many of the Nannette/Narosha family grew up hearing of their adventures in Skaigonakru most of their lives. It wasn’t shocking that so many of all varying ages were quite eager to jump at the chance to FINALLY see take place with their own eyes. Nevertheless WITH a risen Wanheda added in the mix, it was like a no brainer. Plus, MANY of them hadn’t seen Nannette in some time and were quite happy to see her again before their official bolda clan visit. All the familiar faces in the crowd next to her biggasis have Rosha grinning widely in love and awe. Especially that tiniest little girl cheering boisterously for her Komfoni Rosha. It also has Lexa smirking as she watches Komfoni hold Rosha’s kompasni (granddaughter) and remembering that vice-like grip very well from when her Nomi would come home from Clan visits. Only when the team arrives in front of the tower and the horses safely stopped does Nann finally begin to walk the loud thing over to her striksis.

“Got lungs like you.” Nann quips as the strikon jumps into Rosha’s arms ecstatically. 

“Funny. Nomon used to say I sounded like you when I was like this.” Rosha quips right back as Nann chortles. 

“Yea… that is because both of you are literal clones of Nomon.” An older man chortles walking forward and slapping both on the back. 

“Why? Did she have grey hair?” Clarke voices in confusion as she flits her eyes from Rosha to Nann as she swings off her horse and hands the reins to the stablegirl. Nann rolls her eyes as Rosha chortles, shaking her head. Their brothers and sisters behind them are in stitches at this. Before anyone can respond, a tiny streak rockets right past them. 

“MMMMYYYYYYYYY TAAAAAEEEEEEEEWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Elisae screeches in absolute delight the second her feet hit the ground. Toppling over her giggling best friend with Eryk as the three scream in a little toddler dogpile. Amma and Fei smirk down at them as Lexa, Nann, Rosha, and all the rest of the group converge at the cute rolling pile of toddler. All three of them are talking a mile a minute at the same time. Yet somehow able to understand one another which honestly Clarke is finding fascinating. 

“You sure made good time. We weren’t expecting you before naptime.” Amma grins warmly at them. 

“Yes, that is because soooommeeeeonnneee...” Clarke hums looking straight at her wife. “... pushed the horses like a psycho to get here before then.” Clarke smirks to the group while ignoring the slaps on her shoulder from her wife.

“Oh good. Because apparently I don’t sing the ‘special naptime song right.” Amma huffs rolling her eyes. This stops the slapping and in its place a HUGE grin washes over Lexa’s face in outright pride. Lexa can’t help it even if she tried. She was never allowed near kids before like she is now. Titus would never allow it and neither would her schedule. Most of what she does now came from what she picked up from her Nomi, and from Nann. She would’ve from Costia too… if Lexa wasn’t always in a meeting whenever Costia cared for the natblida or volunteered in the orphanage. Most of those first few years she would fall asleep in her clothes at her desk working on something. Leaving it up to Costia and Nann to carry her over to the bed and dress her in night clothes. Sometimes, for Lexa, it feels like she didn’t really start living until Clarke showed up. Simply because this is when so much started changing for the better.

“I am so happy you are both home! You were gone far too long for my liking!” Komfoni gushes coming behind them to put an arm around each of her girls. Turning to kiss both her girls cheeks that have them smirking at her knowingly. The moment Nann does this, there is movement from the bundle strapped to her chest and a fierce growl along with it. It has Lexa and Clarke both frowning with raised eyebrows at the lumpy bundle on Nann’s chest in confusion.

“Komfoni… hers scawy!” Ridgely chirps wearily with BIG fearful eyes in Rosha’s arms.

“It seems we are still learning how to share.” Nann smirks in explanation down at the bundle as Clarke gasps in realization. Quickly peeling back, the edge of the carrier to peek inside causing the growl to grow that much louder. The second the side is pulled down and those dark angry eyes see who is standing there the growls stop abruptly. Both just looking at each other a bit shocked.

“Mi Mana!” A tiny voice finally gasps out then all out screeches it piercingly until Clarke finally picks her up like the little demanding thing wanted. Lexa is now smirking, not at all stunned at this ridiculous behavior from Raven kom Skaikru. Clarke? Oh, she is still trying to pick her jaw up off the ground. Looking from Amma to Komfoni downright stunned.

“She’s awake?” Clarke finally sputters out. 

“I thought Skaikru was supposed to be brilliant…” Nann’s brother mutters under his breath, receiving a quick elbow from his wife in the process.

“While somehow managing to also be an absolute branwoda (dumbass) and kroken jok (crazy fuck) all rolled into one.” Nann retorts right back. 

“She isn’t kidding…” Rosha exhales rolling her eyes in outright agreement. 

“Kinda impressive.” Another brother mutters with a shrug.

“Mmmm..” One of Nann’s sisters nods in agreement.

“How is the rectus fumoirs muscle? Has there been pain or tightness like we suspected? And what about sciatic or common peroneal spasms? You haven’t noticed any lingering after effects in the semitendinosus and biceps fumoirs muscles, right? Though if it got too bad maybe even the semimembranosus muscle…” Clarke rushes all at once in a rush of panic as she starts to knead Raven’s weaker leg concerned.

“There it is…” Nann’s brother hums with a grin as all the siblings nod wide eyed as Nann smirks back at them amusingly. 

“Was that english?” One of the siblings mutters receiving multiple identical shrugs of ‘not a joken clue’ right back in reply. 

“All are just fine, ai yongon.” Amma hums walking to Clarke and Raven with a smile. The tyke in Clarke’s arm squeals in happiness and raises her arms to Amma. Snuggling happily into those magic boobs she loves so much. “Only a little weakness on that side but that is expected with how long we had her sleeping to heal from any potential damage. So at this point she tends to avoid using it but that is pretty common for her age.” Amma soothes comforting smiling and cupping Clarke’s cheek. 

“Also enjoys biting the skrish out of anyone who gets close to them.” Fei mutters frowning at the child in disapproval as Lexa cackles loudly. This causes an immediate turn of the dark head in Amma’s arms as she reaches for Clarke possessively. Still with one hand white knuckling Amma’s shirt as an angry snarl is issued Lexa’s way.

“Funny. She loves me.” Luna teases nudging an eye rolling Lexa as she goes to tickle the toddler who giggles happily at her. 

“Shocking.” Lexa mutters in a huff as a little growl is heard from Raven that Clarke has to stifle an all out laugh. “Yea... yea… SOOOO funny.” She exhales under her breath striding past them to the toddler pile still going on. Picking all of them up as they giggle widely in her arms. One gets handed off to Rinta as they head straight down to the orphanage. Elisae on one hip and Taeya on the other. Eryk is on Rinta’s hip and all three are talking fervently to one another in all-out excitement. To no surprise two of the three declare an immediate freedom of diaper jail before even sitting down for lunch. In similar fashion Taeya proclaims requiring an emergency wardrobe change to match her two friends. Literally tearing off her clothes before Amma or Fei can reply with the answer in what has to be toddler insurance of a no. Clarke is almost certain at this point. Raven nurses from Amma quite happily now white knuckling Clarke’s shirt who is forced to sit RIGHT next to Amma the entire time. Though even Clarke admits being a bit stunned when her wife happily dives right into naptime without INSISTING to bathe off horse travels first. Like… this is right up there with pigs flying in Clarke’s book. Though when the blonde is chirped out to paints picchas… it finally clicks. So… Yarla and Clarke suit up… With a tiny Raven sized attachment DETERMINED to be glued to Clarke much to Amma’s amusement. Rinta gets the rocking chair next to Lexa where Eryk is snuggled up in her arms, always a bit clingy to her the days after leaving Yujleda. The fairy story is told by Rinta herself over the three toddlers as Lexa hums the lullaby softly over them. 

It’s been almost an hour of all four… including Raven… snoring happily in naptime slumbers. Lexa and Rinta are chatting idly with one another and Amma. Yarla and Clarke painting in their own little world of art, per usual. When suddenly Clarke freezes. Literally paint brush still raised and everything with blue eyes wide as saucers. Raven is… well… Clarke’s isn’t quite sure what the hell she is doing… until Raven latches on to her tit and that paintbrush gets dropped like a hot potato. 

“AMMA!” Clarke hisses frantically. “GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!” She whines hysterically attempting to pull Ryatt/Raven’s off her damn tit. Getting frustrated that no milkie is coming out and decides to suck harder. Clarke’s eyes bulging and whining shrilly in panic now. Amma is crying, she is cackling so hard as she easily breaks the suction of Raven’s mouth around Clarke’s nipple and moves the child to her own before even a whimper sounds. Swaying with Raven to another chair a maiden is laughing while pushing in as Clarke is left holding a tit wide eyed still with the alarm/panic look in full force all over her face.

“I think i just nursed a fucking parana.” Clarke deadpans and that is all it takes to send Rinta and Lexa overboard in laughter. Now forced to attempt to stifle all out hysterics in efforts to not wake the snoring toddlers in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Raven is awake! YAY! Going into this I knew I wanted little Raven to speak in Spanish. Yes it was ‘Mi Mana’ that broke my brain. I let Ashy pick the nickname in Spanish because I didn’t feel like looking up Spanish nicknames. I already had to look up anatomical diagrams of leg muscles for Clarke’s rant. That was enough. Okay moving on, there is a little section in here that I have to nerd rant on. It’s been a while since I’ve done this anyway. So everyone buckle the fuck up. Alright, when Clarke at first teaches Elisae the name of her private part is called a ‘cuppiecake.' I was physically cringed while typing this. It goes against the CORE training aspects I've been taught. But it wasn’t funny if I didn’t write it like that. Which means it got left it in. Yes, I had Clarke talking to Elisae about it later. It made me feel better so sue me. Apparently, the grad school brainwashing runs deep. Who knew? Okay, so what is the big deal with calling private parts cute words growing up? Some of you may think this is incredibly weird or honestly hadn’t ever heard of this outside of this particular fan fic. But where I am this is VERY prevalent and a generational thing that is quite common. So what’s the big difference in a name? Well, for one, teaching kids the actual anatomical term for their privates (Penis, Vagina, Vulva, Testicles, etc) help promote self-confidence and greater understanding of their own human anatomy at an earlier age. Most of the cutesy names I have heard from over a decade of nannying and from my professional experience within psychology include the following: pee-pee, wee-wee, Tee-Tee, yes… cuppiecake, muffin, cookie. etc. Those who are taught these type of cutesy names… generally around the potty training years (hints the cutesy kids terms here) are more prevalent to feel shame on speaking up about their private parts to adults, parents, etc. Whether this be if something hurts or they are sick around these areas for example. Most of those who are taught to call these terms for their private parts are only taught the ‘proper’ terms in school from teachers in which this gets snickers and laughter. Why? They aren’t used to it. It sounds strange and foreign. They aren’t used to it. Plus, the biggest here is there tends to be a certain stigma attached to these that us in the psychology world is trying to break. The same stigma that has kids not wanting to talk to their parents or teachers when abused sexually for example. This is where the second big reason comes in for using the correct anatomical word of private parts. If this, heaven forbid, does happen to a kid who knows these correct proper terms of their bodies. It’s quite common for parents to teach them to SCREAM IT along with the word NO! or “DON’T TOUCH MY __ (whatever the person is touching. Penis. Vagina. etc).” As you might expect, when a three- or four-year old screams this out loudly, it tends to shock. Most perpetrators don’t expect this and they tend to take them seriously. Yes, really. Furthermore, others around them that hear it IMMEDIANTLY know what is going on and THAT ISN’T OKAY! That is HUGE because the perpetrator knows this too and will typically back off here. If instead the kid says. “DON’T TOUCH MY COOKIE. CUPPIECAKE. MUFFIN. etc” this could really could mean something innocent that most will ignore. Just like a kid screaming in a shopping mall or at a park. It also helps A LOT when reporting what happened to the proper authorities. Those who know these terms are able to get across the severity of the situation quicker and therefore get the help they need faster than those who didn’t. It can really be messy if the kid doesn’t know these terms. Seriously it can even result in the kid not being believed this happened to them, stupid as it sounds. I’ve heard of this happening a lot. People rarely take the cutesy names seriously. So we started teaching parents, educators, etc. to teach the real names to override this. Sexual abuse IS A PROBLEM everywhere and IT IS DEADLY SERIOUS. This is just one seemingly simple way we know of to help at this moment. I even gave you an example with Lexa and Clarke talking to Elisae. You're welcome. Lol. It really is that simple when they are that young. You build on it as they mature. But it starts small just like they are. In small bite sized pieces, they can understand. And opens a door for further age appropriate talk in the future. As usual, If you are confused, don’t believe me, or whatever then here is one of the sites you can look at for further information. There were A FUCK TON. So if you don’t like this one there are loads of others you can read instead: { https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/going-beyond-intelligence/201703/call-children-s-private-body-parts-what-they-are }.
> 
> Leave me some love or hit me up on Discord { https://discord.com/invite/NGmWt2G } 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	69. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So, a lot has happened since I updated last. Specifically, in the country I reside. Yes, this is why it took so long. I realize some of you may not grasp this or even really understand ANYTHING that went on recently in the USA. Some of you might even be totally clueless to what the fuck happened and why it would affect me so much. More than likely because you don't currently live in the USA and therefore it doesn’t concern you. So, for you people that this applies to… guess what? It concerned me. Cause I live here. That is why it is late. For all the others, holy crap! Right? I feel like all my fellow Americans and I, have been through emotional whiplash. I can’t even begin to describe the shock, fear and disbelief that rushed through my body watching the events unfold on national tv with everyone else. Pretty sure that is THE FIRST TIME something on TV gave me vicarious SHOCK. I.e. - had the emotional symptoms of the endorphin crash afterwards like I was present during the event. When this happens, it tends to wipe out my ADHD meds. That's how I tend to notice the severity of how things affect me. I had been super productive morning wise UNTIL that very moment dad ran in and yelled to turn to CNN. After that moment I couldn’t focus on a damn thing as events continued to unfold and seemed to spiral out of control. It almost felt like a movie, because I couldn’t believe what I was watching. I still can’t believe it happened. A sitting president of my country attempting to overthrow their own government to become the lone monarch. Literally what Trump was trying to do. Overturn democracy from working and become the sole ruler. And the more they continue to investigate the more uglier it keeps getting. It was INCREDIBLE nobody was assassinated. Yes, 5 people died. One of them a rioter. But I'm talking about the heads of government that Trump didn't like. The ones who knew he lost and accepted it. He tried to MURDER them. That was what the riot was about. That is why so many are stunned and still are. Why he is now going through a second impeachment trial so they can ENSURE he can never do this again. It removes him from EVER running again. Withdrawals secret service from protecting him & he becomes an everyday citizen. All his former president benefits. Yes, they get assloads of that shit. All of that disappears if he is convicted. So, all those republicans in the senate who are continuing to argue it is a waste of time with him now out of office. Yea that is total and complete bullshit. They know what happens if he is convicted. They also know it isn’t a waste of time. They are lying through their damn teeth. Shocking that politicians lie. I know! Just baffling, isn’t it? But thanks to this, flaming shit show being paraded on national tv. I found that surprisingly shock can wipe out your creative mind entirely. I for one, didn't know this. I knew it can affect the brain in crazy ways. But since this really is the FIRST TIME I've ever done something SOOOOO creative. I would never know this ahead of time. More than that I discovered it was slow to come back. It was really the only main lingering shock after-effect I noticed. At first, I would be lucky to get like at least an hour of writing a day. Slowly it would move to two, and three. Now it is pretty much normal again. Thank fucking god. But I knew all of you would understand. You know I'm a perfectionist. And MANY of you even prefer I take longer if it means it will be better. Which I take to heart. I kept having to tell myself this … a lot. It was weird as hell for me too you guys. Thought my brain was permanently broken for a hot minute there. It wasn’t. Everyone responds differently to trauma. This was mine. It is natural and healthy. There is NO RIGHT WAY to react to trauma. Plain and simple. The way I react will not be the way some of you react. That is okay. We are different people with different DNA and brains. That is expected.
> 
> That being said. I want to thank you a little extra for being awesome and waiting for this one. Big shout out to Ashy who was filtering the news for me. No, I am not kidding. It just got too much. I stopped watching and paying attention. Just wrote this story for the most part. As much as my brain let me. She would let me know if something major happened I needed to know. Eventually I tuned back in when Biden was inaugurated because I knew the anxiety would decrease. Like personally and nationally at that moment. Which it has. As I expected it to. She is also the Spanish translator and content advisor since I kept writing and coming back sporadically. Dragon also needs a high five. Edited the crap out of this. Which was expected when you start one day… and pick up in a different spot the next. Like I did here. Lol.
> 
> So without further ado…. Please enjoy the 69th chapter <3

In the quiet of naptime, the maidens have seemed to be able to root out the presents from the multitude of luggage. Tops of the crates occupying the learning boards are pried off by gonas so maidens can put in the gifts they discover. Putting a package of candy here. Toys here. Socks and shirts in this spot. Until there is ABSOLUTELY no room left inside. That is when the tops get… resealed and the gonas carry them down. Stacking them up one by one as they are ‘restuffed’ by maidens into a huge pyramid for the goufa to find in the playground. Since both gonas and maidens know the routine of what typically occurs during naptime hours in the orphanage. This is deemed ‘quiet hours’ where the playground is, for the most part, off limits until the kids downstairs wake up. The older kids who have aged out of naps have the choice to do anything they wish if it is quiet. Whether it be finishing up assignments for the day, reading or visiting their current apprenticeship rotation.

This was a concept that Amma had quickly come to realize after everyone started to settle into their new schedules for school. After that ‘adjustment’ period, she noticed just how different each child was when it came to school. Some goufa’s and natblida favored the traditional sit to listen to lectures and do work later outside of class hours method. While others, like Yarla, Calix, Thadic and few others favored the ‘work at your own pace’ approach. While other children, both natblida and tower orphans, were in between both choices of learning. These individuals liked to choose each day or even class to sit in on lectures or to take work to do on their own time. And it was for this very reason that Amma called a meeting between all four Hedas, clan elders who were teaching classes in the school, and any other volunteers within the tower schooling system. The fisa just wanted to bring to everyone’s attention her recent observations and see what they thought about it. What it turned out being was a team meeting on structuring a totally new approach to schooling all together. Both Heda Lexa and Luna explained what typical schooling was like for the natblida when Titus was alive. After being forced to sit and listen to Titus drone on for hours at a time, neither were surprised to find some of the natblida favoring an EXACT OPPOSITE approach to learning. Elders and volunteer instructors voiced noticing this from their students for quite some time. Thus, the new design for the tower school was born. Everyone putting heads together and coming up with a way that students could self-pace their own instruction. Students would be allowed to decide for themselves if they would rather sit in on class lectures or simply be given the prearranged homework of that day’s lesson plans to work through themselves. Thanks to the volunteers, Hedas and Elders living in the tower together, it meant they were always on hand if students had questions later. Furthermore, Amma kept a close eye on each one, per usual. Meaning not only did the students need to submit their work to the instructor’s judgement of being satisfactory work but also that of Amma herself. Why? She knew which of her kids, both natblida and orphan alike, were more likely to speed through work to get to play time. These select few… cough… Calix… cough… were allowed a set amount of free play to burn off the insane amount of excess energy before settling in to work. It also meant, Amma was able to transition this into a built-in reward system of sorts to motivate said students to swiftly get down to business in efforts to obtain their desired reward quicker. 

Thanks to the Hedas coming back earlier, this means almost ALL the kids were strategically using this quiet time to finish their lessons for the day upstairs on the school floor. The library was packed full of kids finishing readings and assignments that spilled into other classrooms. Instructors found this quite a humorous motivator each time the Heda’s were set to return. School work on that day seemed to suspiciously be finished MUCH earlier than on ANY other day. For all the tower knew the Hedas devoted a lengthy play time to the ‘tower goufa’ upon return. This was a term that somehow unofficially became the official term now-a-days to encompass that of natblida and clan orphan into one united term. Amma, for one, naturally used this term when speaking about all her children. The Hedas also used this term naturally with particular emphasis on Clarke, who was passionate that the natblida be seen as children first. It also seemed to come with unexpected benefits from both goufa parties too. Tower orphans went from the more traditional, ‘woe is me’ mentality and rapidly shifted to a more, ‘sky is the limit’ attitude instead. Furthermore, Natblida went from various representations of resentment of their ‘Heda’ responsibilities to not only accepting them, but admiring them. With Clarke’s notable speech in Yujleda making its rounds rapidly across the clans, it seemed they were beginning to catch on to this trend as well.

So while, upstairs natblida are working alongside clan orphans to help one another finish assignments for the day. Gonas find a predictably empty playground for them to utilize a surprise within. They even subtly slip in and update Heda, Wanheda and Amma as they go. Since Luna is upstairs helping goufa finish assignments and Nann is helping to organize the surprise with her maidens and a large portion of her family. Quite happy to jump right in with both feet to help surprise the tower goufa without any hesitation. Well, minus Rosha and Ridgley that is. Given that the latter is currently taking her nap in her beloved and greatly missed Komfoni Rosha’s arms. The toddler refused to have it any other way. Not that Rosha objected to this in the slightest, of course. 

~~~

To say the surprise was not only appreciated but very much enjoyed would be a MASSIVE understatement. Clarke and many of the skaigonakru found themselves with the older tower goufa explaining the concept of battle tops. Since a large portion of them somehow found their way into their luggage after shop owners recognized just how much their Hedas and the skaigonakru favored them. A handful of the older natblida and their friends suddenly find themselves in a personal training session with THE Wanheda regarding the greater art of ‘battle-death noises’. Fei and Luna are falling over each other at the sheer level of awed attention these select few suddenly muster up for Clarke’s lesson. Luna honestly had never seen Calix, Verik, Matias or Kylr sit so still… like ever. It is precisely this reason that Lexa finds herself smirking while sitting with the strikgoufa and Amma as the group plays with their new learning boards. Ridgley and Rosha are also among this group since the toddler got presented her gifts after her nap time as well. The learning board was the prized favorite at the moment right along with those in her close age group. Well… almost all in this age group. Ryatt it seems... is having a hard time finding somewhere to fit in. Despite others encouragement from goufa, maiden and caretakers alike. Presently she is in Nann’s arms content at watching others play instead of actually playing herself. Beloved blankie in one of her hands, never far from her person for a solitary moment. Everywhere she goes, so too does that blankey. This was something both Clarke and Lexa thought was adorable ‘as all fuck’ according to her wife. But now, it’s the looks of hesitancy and uncertainty that cross the tiny latina’s face that Lexa picks up on the minute the toys are brought out. She remembered how Clarke also seemed to have to ‘re-learn’ how to play again as a transformed younger Rattop. It was something most Rattops in the clans never had done before, that Nann or Lexa could remember. Though Skaikru seemed to encourage kids to be mini-adults a lot faster than those of the clans. Neither would be surprised if they discovered Ryatt had never even played before back on the ark as a skai child. Following this thought trail, Lexa tries to remember what ended up getting Clarke to play again. And that is when it hits her. Trigedasleng. Clarke was learning how to speak it with the trigedasleng toys. It was something new that she didn’t know just like the goufa around her and English.

“What if we make a Trigedasleng board for Ryatt?” Lexa whispers quietly into Amma’s ear. Instantly the Fisa’s face lights up this suggestion. Leaning over to her houmon to whisper the same idea to him. Fei nods in agreement straightaway. Though, he considers it because English might be a bit overwhelming for the strikon. Learning English was a very advanced skill set mostly reserved for adults. I mean most of the strikon around him are playing dress up with characters instead of lacing letters. Every once in a while you will see one attempt to do a couple letters before going back to playing. For them it was fun and didn’t realize they were learning while doing so. Starting with Trigedasleng could help integrate this a bit easier for the strikon, including Ryatt. Amma and Lexa pen a quick letter to Cryus with the suggestion to see if the man had considered this approach. While Fei and Oxyte make it their mission to gather up the trigedasleng toys scattered among the orphanage and school rooms.

A couple of Nann’s siblings are seated beside Heda Komfoni and Ryatt as they watch their siblings play and act like goufa again. All of them had heard of the goufa’s story of how she got here and were not surprised in the slightest that the child managed to attach to their eldest sister. She was the child whisper in their family bar none and always had been. Therefore, it wasn’t shocking that those with the roughest starts in life or those no one else could control always seemed to get sent their sister’s way. Their Nomon had been the exact same way. Always able to reach goufa at a level most never could seem to match. It was why Narosha was so good with Ridgley. She too got a touch of this gift passed on by their Nomon just like Nannette had. In fact, it was a common gift they seemed to share as siblings. Though NONE could match the level of Nannette or their Nomon. The sibling who came closest to those two was Narosha, hints why Nann chose her. That and her skaigonakru career helped. That being said, Nakota and Natasha are the ones closest in age to Nann. Therefore, these are the siblings Heda Komfoni has always been closest to throughout the years. Choosing to sit with Nann and the strikon to visit as well as chuckle at their siblings acting like branwodas while playing with the goufa. The little dark eyed dark haired strikon has been clingy to Nann every time they see the child. The minute they walked into the goufa floor they heard a screech of some foreign sounding word. Never even moving from Amma’s lap just screams at the top of her lungs and thrusts a tiny blankey clenched hand in the air. The unblankeyified hand is opening and closing fervently before the elder even nears. Just expectantly knowing Heda Komfoni will answer her request without any sort of hesitation, just like always. Both siblings ask their eldest sister what that word the child keeps screaming at her means.

“Nou get in, jus ge chit em strikon tag in kos ai (I don’t know, just seems to be what that little one’s calls me.)” Nann shrugs casually. “Na bilaik kriken plan, kos em ai get in. (Could be old lady, for all I know.)” She jokes as her sisters’ chuckle behind her. The strange words have Ryatt looking up at Komfoni’s face curiously in wonder. Tiny finger touching the old lips trying to figure out the words. English was usually spoken when Nann was around Ryatt. This was new. 

“Em shela shoulda don ge gonas. (Her parents must have been warriors).” Nakota shrugs at the toddler’s unfamiliarity with the trigedasleng language. 

“O don chich op moun kriken kru sleng. (Or spoke another older clan language.)” Natasha hums back as both nod in agreement . The sisters’ smirk at Fei and Oxyte attempting to sneak a stack of Trigedasleng toys by Ryatt without the toddler noticing. Neither had managed to approach the child yet without a screech or growl issued at them. In fact, most males were not something Ryatt seemed to be receptive of. Any unfamiliar male had the toddler white knuckling Komfoni’s shirt tighter and burying deeper. Right along with one of those infamous growls that Nann is thoroughly enjoying witnessing. Amma had noticed the same thing with Fei even. Yet never noticed this at all from adult Raven. While the boys sneak in the toys it has Heda Komfoni pretending to ignore them with a knowing smirk on her face. Meeting Lexa’s eyes and Amma’s right after that with a wink. Komfoni knows exactly where her yongon deduced that idea from and it warms her heart. When the strikon finally turns she freezes and silently tugs Nann’s shirt. Pointing to the stack and looking up at the elder in question.

“Oh, what have we got here.” Komfoni hums as Ryatt attempts to pull one up on her lap. Tilting her head and studying the toy curiously to figure it out. Lexa watches from a distance and smiles when the toddler raises up a piece of the puzzle at Komfoni. “Ahh that word means bird.” She smiles as the girl looks down at it in wonder. Looking up again to make sure the woman was sure.

“Sora.” Nakota voices in confirmation. Even waving her arms like a bird that earns a grin from the toddler. Looking down and getting the next piece to hand to the woman expectantly. This time both sisters and Nann recite the English word for her. But the girl keeps looking at Nakota with wide eyes until an imitation of the animal is given. This time earning a wider grin and a little soft giggle. The first Nann had EVER heard since transfiguring to a younger age. Looking up at Nakota with wide excited eyes who just grins in wonder right back. It has Lexa beaming and looking over at Clarke who is watching every movement from across the room.

_ ‘We should introduce the animal to her now that she is officially a tower goufa.’  _ Lexa thinks happily as Clarke grins. Knowing her wife was crossing her fingers that puzzle was the first one Ryatt choice for THIS very reason. Lexa was chomping at the bit to give this to her but the tradition stated the child needed to choose for themselves as a tower goufa. Technically Clarke was a rattop or disguised tower goufa before this tradition took place, officially that is. Now every single goufa in the tower goes with Heda Lexa to pick out a stuffed animal and gets pajamas from Nann. Well minus, Rigley whom Nann took herself. After all she wasn’t a tower goufa. At least this was the excuse Nann was going to use if either Clarke or Lexa protested. 

_ ‘You know she is going to pick the skunk.’ _ Clarke thinks back as Lexa blanches.

_ ‘Everyone but you is hoping she doesn’t.’ _ Lexa huffs rolling her eyes.

_ ‘But I do want her to understand they are coming from you. Just like all the others. It is something you founded. She needs to understand and appreciate this to receive it.’ _ Clarke thinks seriously that has Lexa biting her lip.

_ ‘We would need to run it by Amma and Nann first before we do anything.’ _ Lexa compromises carefully.

_ ‘Alright.’ _ Clarke relents. 

“Wanh… I mean Clarke… Can you show me how to do the blood sound again?” Calix asks excitedly as he unknowingly brings an end to his Hedas silent conversation. It brings a crooked smile to the blonde’s face that has Lexa chuckling over there. Shaking her head knowing what that must’ve been about as her wife launches right into with Calix looking in total awe the entire time. By the end of round 15, Calix, Verik and a goufa named Avry are deemed absolute death sound naturals. All three are going all at once and it has everyone in the circle in stitches. Avry, who was a silent soft spoken mouse of a girl, shocks them all by this. The stuff that the child issues out her mouth Clarke is raving is pure magic. Already making up her own sounds at whim and tossing them into the battle without any hesitation. 

_ ‘Tell Amma to sneak up and witness this real quick, if she can.’ _ Clarke cackles wiping a tear from her eyes. 

_ ‘Wait… what?’ _ Lexa frowns bewildered. 

_ ‘I don’t want to spook the kid! She’s on a roll! But this is too good for Amma to miss.’ _ Clarke explains between laughs. It has the brunette smiling as she turns to relay the message to the fisa sitting near her. Transferring Taeya into Lexa’s lap where Elisae is already sitting where she knows is one of the few places her child won’t protest being. Xander is handed off to Fei, thanks to the little boy being so distracted with his new learning board. Little hands working fervently attempting to figure it out. It has her houmon smirking at the little boy who normally would’ve been squawking his head off in protest to this. Yet now, he is so entranced with the birdy he is attempting to put on the board, the strikon is all but oblivious to who is even holding him. Amma quiets her footsteps the moment Xander is transferred out of her arms. Never would the fisa suspect the gona skills learned in Trikru would be used to sneak out of snoring goufa’s rooms or peek in to check up on kids throughout the day. Hidden in one of the corners of the room and blocked from the loud parties view the fisa grins. Witnessing the soft spoken and intensely shy little girl she knew, laugh happily and act like a normal goufa her age. These were the moments Amma lived for as Tower Nomi. Watching her kids that had already been through so much in their little lives finally started to blossom again. Clarke catches Amma’s eye expertly just as the fisa expected her to. No one else would, but her yongon over there. Always able to find her no matter how hidden. 

Amma eventually comes over to watch a few more battles with Clarke. Chortling at the noises with everyone else. Well, until one of them is asked about the slide that is. Discovering none of Heda Komfoni’s siblings or other seingeda (family) had been on it yet. In fact, they had never been on a slide at all. In the blink of an eye the focus shifts dramatically. Goufa, natblida, Clarke, and Skaigonakru all insist to escort EACH member that wishes to try it out all the way to the top… age or not.

“Emo bilaik koken (They are crazy).” Natasha mutters as they watch their siblings start to climb up the nets.

“Hanch yu gaf in plei we du na stil. (How much you want to bet someone is going to get stuck.)” Nann smirks erupting both sisters into chortles and fervent nods. 

~~~

By time the Hedas finally drag into their quarters it is FAR later than EITHER honestly expected. Lexa for one is REALLY looking forward to falling into a bath and then STRAIGHT into their bed. Between the strikon, the traveling and the catching up with everyone she is wiped. TOTALLY forgetting her little promise made to her wife entirely. But Clarke… oh she planned this shit from the get go. It was her mission to occupy the strikons enough so they wouldn’t have to spend the night so she would have time to fuck Lexa into oblivion. It also helped that they got back to Polis so much earlier than usual. Playing with the goufa and doing a group English lesson. Showing Komfoni’s entire freaking extended family the playground. Clarke for one had NO IDEA people that old could still climb and slide like that. It was freaking impressive to no end. Then again... they are related to Nann… so it wasn’t too shocking now that she considered it. Opening the door of their room for her wife casually as Lexa smiles tiredly in thanks. Trudging in their room as a wicked grin spreads quickly like wild fire on that pale face. Before the door can even shut behind them, Clarke has snuck behind her wife and sends her pants to the floor. Lexa shrieks in shock and tries to bend over to catch them JUST as Clarke was hoping. Allowing her pale hand, a free target of those DELICIOUS tan ass cheeks. Lexa squeals loudly as the fierce crack of that spank lands. Rocketing up only for Clarke to toss her over her pale shoulder triumphantly. The blonde is now all out strutting in that bathroom, smugly smacking that tan ass. A trail of colorful sounding trig verbiage spilling out of her wife’s mouth as they go.

“CLARKE!!!” Lexa finally chokes out between curses.

“Any…. Way…. I… Want….” Clarke hums between spanks as she feels Lexa wilt on her shoulder.

“Joken spichen (fucking shit).” Lexa growls frustratedly as Clarke chortles.

“Yep! This is allllllllllll mine until the morning. I’m gunna fuck it SOOOOOOOO good!!! OVER AND OVER!!” Clarke gushes dramatically groping the ass cheeks as Lexa gasps and tries to wiggle free for the thousandth time. “I wonder… if the gonas will let us borrow their helmets…” She thinks out loud as Lexa freezes feeling her wife abruptly change direction to go ask the guards.

“No! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Lexa screams irately.

“You said ANY WAY I WANTED LEXA! NO TAKE BACKS!” Clarke protests immediately like she doesn’t have her half naked already over her shoulder or anything.

“That was BEFORE I heard you talk about joken helmets.” Lexa barks as Clarke whines and stomps her foot. Making Lexa’s ass jiggle as a hazy grin erupts on Clarke’s face as she watches its reflection in the mirror over the hearth on the fireplace. Honestly, the blonde didn’t even know that was fucking there until now. Yet at this moment she is thanking any god that will listen for putting that there at this moment. “CLARKE!” Lexa snaps.

“Hold… it’s still going…” Clarke grins dreamily as Lexa groans loudly.

“Can you at least cover me until we know for certain no one else is here but us?” Lexa finally mutters frustratedly. Finding herself forced to wait for her blonde weirdo of an entwined to finish shamelessly gawking at her. All while the blood is continually rushing to her head upside down like this.

“It our room Lex… who the fuck would…” Clarke begins as she walks in the bathroom. “Oh heeeeyyyyyy…” Clarke stammers awkwardly… ”I didn’t know you were in…” She stammers slyly as Lexa erupts in a fierce blush.

“WHAT?” Lexa shrieks so damn shrill Clarke hears it for minutes after still rattling around her brain. Lexa is now attempting to cover her naked ass STILL over Clarke’s shoulder. Which Clarke is now watching comically in the mirror with a huge grin. “Relax woman. I told everyone to stay away. God you’re gullible when you’re naked.” Clarke cackles smacking that ass again.

“CLARKE!!!!!” Lexa screams as a loud cackle erupts from the blonde. Abruptly halting in the middle of it when she spies that tub.

“BUBBLE BATH!!” Clarke gasps in a goufa like surprise.

“Forgot about that did we?” Lexa quips.

“Yeaaahhhhhh….” Clarke exhales patting the tan ass. “I’ll be back Mr. Bubble Butt!” She coos petting Lexa’s ass checks. 

“Why is my ass a guy?” Lexa chortles. 

“I dunno Lex. Ask your ass.” Clarke deadpans resulting in a snort of laughter over her shoulder. The blonde smirks and smacks that ass a couple more times just to hear the shrill while kicking off her boots. Then begins to unknot and unbuckle her wife’s boots until both thump on the floor. Socks and leggings get pulled off next. Both are haphazardly discarded where they land on the floor. The next thing Lexa is aware of is being jostled as Clarke works off her shirt around Lexa’s body. This is when the green eyes widen. Realizing she has about fifteen seconds before both of them are going in that bathwater whether she is ready or not. Clarke can’t help but smirk feeling her wife scramble up there to get naked. I mean this is the stuff of her dreams right here. Her hot wife scrambling to get naked for her. Okay… technically yes, it is for the bath. But Clarke is the one walking into the bath so in her twisted mind… it still counts.

The second Lexa hits enough water she flips them and swims free. Grabbing the wash cloth and body wash on the side of the tub before her wife even surfaces behind her. Blue eyes open to Lexa grinning slyly as she bubbles up the cleaning agent of choice in front of her.

“God… you are like instant cleaning psycho once you hit the fucking water. I swear.” Clarke mutters as Lexa chuckles and yanks her wife to her. Effectively pinning her in place as the pale hands frantically grab for any toy, she can find near her. It is by far Lexa’s favorite part of this routine. The look of terror on her wife’s pale face as she thinks of the prospect of being stuck there without a bath toy. It's hilarious and she will never grow tired of it. This Lexa is sure of. Waiting until scrubbing Clarke’s hair before finally speaking up not able to keep it in any longer. 

“I am not a guy, Clarke.” Lexa huffs as Clarke freezes from mid-play and frowns. Turning to look at her wife curiously up and down to what the fuck caused this. 

“Yea… uhh… I kinda already gathered that for myself… rather intimately I might add. But thanks for that weird as fuck clarification.” Clarke voices still rather confused but whatever. 

“So I request you think of another name, please.” Lexa politely advices. 

“That isn’t how the naming thing works, Lex.” Clarke sighs, as the dark eyebrows raise at this notification. “I always name things with the first thing that comes to mind.” She informs her wife. 

“And you don’t think your wife should get special… privileges?” Lexa hums with raised eyebrows DARING her wife to say no. 

“Good point.” Clarke squeaks, swallowing hard in trepidation. “But you need to give me time to think.” She warns as Lexa nods in agreement to these terms. Continuing to wash her wife’s hair as Clarke plays and thinks. 

“What about Madam Badonkadonk Von Tuchis. Von is an old world prefix they used to attach to second names that means of royal blood. So it would technically be getting an upgrade as well.” Clarke attempts biting her lip. Lexa grins widely and lends down to kiss her wife on the cheek sweetly. ‘ _ Note to self… Wifey does not like body parts named with male gender.’ _ Clarke thinks, all while grinning like an idiot at making her wife happy. Indulging her wife as she scrubs every inch of both of them several times between multiple washes of hair. Far used to this routine, Clarke just goes where she is pulled until her wife surfaces again. But really… with the trip, the horses, and then painting. Even Clarke admitted that she needed this almost as much as Lexa. It’s a bit weird and she would NEVER admit this to anyone. But these baths with her wife. Just the two of them and the bubbles. It has become something Clarke REALLY looks forward to. And NOT just because Lexa is naked with her in the tub. Though that also is a plus. It’s the simple fact that these baths together ALWAYS are able to calm and relax her too…. Not just Lexa. No matter what that day threw at both of them. Almost like her wife is scrubbing off more than just dirt and paint. But stress, worries and anxieties that accumulated that day too. Finally, able to take off the weight that comes with both of their titles. Just being themselves. Together. Nothing more and nothing less. In this tub they may walk in Wanheda and Heda. But they always walk out as just plain old Clarke and Lexa.

The happy sigh. That is Lexa’s tell. Each and every time like clockwork. The cleaning beast finally satisfied with its offering of cleaning and sinks back down momentarily. Green eyes blinking revealing just Lexa remaining. Her sweet lovable Lexa. Clarke smiles and pulls her wife to her chuckling. A little pink blush rising on her wife’s cheeks almost hidden by that tan coloring she adores.

“Better?” Clarke hums. Kissing that tan temple as it moves to hide in the crook of her shoulder. Her wife’s safe place… Resting place… where she gathers herself back up… or lets her armor fall. All of it occurs in that little magical place. She grins feeling the nod against her body. Rubbing her wife’s muscular back soothingly as she waits. Sitting on the edge of the tub and sneaking kisses as Lexa curls up into her. It aches Clarke’s heart to think of how long Lexa went without being able to do this. Only finding Nann when she was falling apart and she had no other option. So, forced to be strong and impenetrable she would shove it out of her mind. Even if internally her soul was fissuring and cracking into thousands of pieces. It is so obvious to Clarke, in these moments, just how much Lexa missed this. Feeling safe. Loved. Human. And Clarke for one does not hate the skin-to-skin cuddles. Plus, those pale hands get to grope those tan ass cheeks while waiting. I mean honestly, Lexa could stay on that shoulder for a week and Clarke wouldn’t issue a single complaint.

When they finally do get out of the tub. It is with tender touches and gentle kisses on foreheads. Almost moving as one body like the two are unable to be without each other for a single second. Clarke curls up in Lexa while she lotions her and combs hair. Lexa does the same when it is her turn just as the blonde did. Always touching. Needing to be as close as possible. Like it’s the air necessary to fill their lungs.

“Okay.” Lexa sighs quietly as Clarke looks over at her.

“Okay what?” Clarke asks, a bit miffed.

“Okay. You can have your way with me. We are done.” Lexa voices so quietly it is almost inaudible. To Clarke though… it is like yelled from the top of this damn tower. Stupid grin instantly washing over her face hearing those words.

“God… say it again…” Clarke finally stammers after a solid minute. It has Lexa throwing her head back and cackling loudly.

“A promise is a promise, Hodnes.” Lexa smirks, shaking her head as she puts away the brush and cleans up the bathroom since Clarke is going to just stand there in her stupor.

“No… no… the other thing…” Clarke mutters still with that hazy grin plaster all over her. Lexa rolls her eyes and looks back at her wife in coy amusement.

_ ‘You. My entwined love. Have my full permission to have your way with me all night long. Just as I promised.’ _ Lexa thinks in the most sultry, ‘come and get me’ voice Clarke Griffin has ever heard. Untying that robe and letting it fall to the floor in the middle of that statement PERFECTLY. And fuck. Clarke swears it instantly makes her wet and gives her a stroke all at once. Nevertheless, she somehow manages to move her feet so fast over to her hot wife. Swooping her up into her arms as Lexa wraps her legs around her middle. Robe untied and hanging off her shoulders. Letting skin on skin occur like she knows that wife of hers craves. Also… helps cover them just in case. Why? Because she knows it calms that brunette sinking into her shoulder like clockwork.

But instead of walking to their bed like Lexa anticipated. They walk the other way and it has Lexa looking up and frowning at the blonde.

“I need to get something first.” Clarke tells her as Lexa gives her the most… ‘of fucking course you do’ look of unamused shock in existence. Making the blonde smirk victoriously as she carries her wife into the closet.

_ ‘Please don’t be the Wanheda Armor.’ _ Lexa thinks to herself wearily.

“Remember this?” Clarke grins smugly as she runs a silky-smooth ribbon across Lexa’s bare flesh. That brown head whips up with her jaw still on Clarke’s shoulder. Face now almost crimson and eyes big as the dinner plates they ate on tonight. “I take that as a yes.” She chuckles, walking them to their room. Smugly grabbing her favorite sex toy off the self while Lexa shakes her head against her shoulder. ‘ _ We are never telling my friends this. But Manny 2.0 has got to be the best thing ever. Like I was doubtful at first. But… Mmmmm. Let me tell you.’  _ Clarke gushes as Lexa blushes and snorts in laughter on Clarke’s shoulder. The book and ribbon get tossed on the bed, but her wife. Oh, she gets laid down like the finest china on the furs. Issuing soft tender kisses up to those two wrists just to ease her wife’s nerves. Not wanting Lexa to think this is going to be anything but loving pleasure headed her way. 

_ ‘Tell me what you say if you need me to stop.’ _ Clarke hums tying the wrist delicately.

_ ‘Really?’ _ Lexa smirks amusingly.

_ ‘Yes. Your hands are tied. If you aren’t loving it then I am also not loving it.’ _ Clarke deadpans as a slow grin works across Lexa’s face. Biting her lip and wondering how on earth she got so lucky with this woman.  _ ‘So. Tell me what you say if you need me to stop.’  _ Clarke instructs again.

_ ‘Clarke. I literally thought these up for you. I think I will remember.’  _ Lexa chuckles, though she finds this quite cute.

_ ‘Even if I do this?’ _ Clarke asks deviously. Putting a cute little bow on those tan hands tied to their headboard and starts kissing down her wife’s body. Lexa arches instantly. That bottom jaw dropping open as Clarke finds her destination. Throwing her wife’s legs over her shoulder and latching on to that treasure trove. Sucking on that clit to coax it out to come play. Lexa’s bucking her hips and a loud piercing cry of pleasure erupts out of that mouth. Abruptly stopping with a smug grin of victory on that pale face aimed right at her wife.

“Fai… Fair po… point…” Lexa gasps still trying to catch her breath. Face already flushed and pupils blown wide open.

_ ‘Good. I am glad you are finally seeing to reason. _ ’ Clarke smirks smacking an ass cheek now that those legs have propped it up so nicely for her. This earns a squeak from her wife and a chuckle from Clarke in return.  _ ‘Now tell me your color, pretty girl.’ _ Clarke asks spanking those cheeks again.

_ ‘Gre… green.’ _ Lexa stammers

_ ‘And what do we say if we need a break?’  _ Clarke thinks kissing up a leg.

_ ‘Yell… yellow..’ _ Lexa pants.

_ ‘And if you need to stop?’ _ The blonde asks next as she licks into those folds and plays with her clit with her tongue.

_ ‘RED! I SAY RED!’ _ The brunette shrills as her thighs tremble.

_ ‘That’s a good girl.’ _ Clarke chuckles patting an ass cheek and watching that face light up beautifully. _ ‘Now where were we?’  _ She hums, licking her lips. Diving in like a rabid bear in the honey pot of its dreams. Legs still over Clarke’s shoulders and hands helplessly tied. Leaving Lexa powerless to do anything but endure everything thrown at her. Green locking onto blue the entire time. Hips pinned as Clarke devours and ravishes her within an inch of her sanity. Folds getting licked and tongue diving in her center without hesitation. Never allowing an orgasm to wash over Lexa like she wants. Always backing off and letting it fall back down again.  _ ‘Mmm… I can’t get enough of you, baby.’ _ Clarke coos STILL eating Lexa out like she is a four course meal laid out perfectly for her.  _ ‘That sweet little salty taste drives me wild.’ _ She hums seductively as Lexa flushes more than she already is.  _ ‘The way you subtly squirm up there to attempt to relieve the need of this little….’  _ Clarke grins sucking the clit in her mouth as Lexa screams and her thighs tremble around Clarke’s head. Those ass cheeks gripped possessively and getting smacked at random. With a loud wet pop Clarke releases it with a chuckle. Patting Lexa’s ass cheek happily as she flips her wife over without ANY announcement. A surprised squeak tumbles out that has the blonde chortling. Slapping those cheeks as she pushes those knees up to present that HOTTTTT tan ass MOUTHWATERINGLY just for her.  _ ‘Mmmm… this right here. Is mine.’  _ Clarke declares slapping both cheeks as Lexa squeaks _. ‘Tell me who your ass belongs to baby.’ _ She demands as Lexa huffs at another couple slaps landing unpredictably now.

_ ‘YOURS! IT’S YOURS, HODNES!’  _ Lexa screeches arching her back in retaliation to the thrashing her vulnerable ass is getting.

_ ‘Good girl!’ _ Clarke praises smugly patting both ass cheeks.  _ ‘Mmmm. And it seems SOMEEEEBODY is nice and wet for me now.’  _ She grins as Lexa blushes for reasons she can’t quite reason out now. Since Clarke leans over immediately after this announcement and runs her tongue through Lexa’s folds JUST to prove her point. Causing shrills of whines and mewls to tumble out freely at the feeling. Ass cheeks still getting smacked left and right. Only when Lexa is panting and huffing attempting to catch her breath does Clarke back off. Chuckling and kissing each ass cheek devotedly to hear that little squeal of protest. And fuck…. Does she have the BEST damn view as she straps the harness on and moves Manny 2.0 to her. Adjusting the size and double checking everything. Grinning as she watches Lexa drip on the furs under her as she waits. Knowing full well what Clarke is doing and what is coming.  _ ‘Looks like someone is all excited for me.’ _ She chuckles as she crawls behind her wife and licks up the cum trail from the inside of Lexa’s legs. Until she reaches the source of the leak and latches on.

Green eyes bulge and a LOUD keen tumbles from Lexa’s mouth before she can help it. Hips pinned by Clarke’s hands as she devours her wife helplessly screeching beautifully for her. Grinning Clarke rises and wipes her mouth. Smacking that ass one more time as she begins to move into place behind than tan ass. Holding those hips and grinning down at Lexa who is currently biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

_ ‘Color?’ _ Clarke asks with a smirk.

_ ‘Gre… greeeen!’ _ Lexa pants quickly. Almost crazy at being strung out without ANY relief THIS spichen (damn) long.

_ ‘Tell me what you want, baby.’ _ Clarke instructs.

_ ‘Beja, hodnes. Ai gaf in yu (please, Love. I want you).’ _ Lexa whines instantly ignoring her flushed face.

_ ‘Damn… we already in Trig zone… fuck… I am good.’ _ Clarke mutters impressed with her own damn self as Lexa chortles down there.

_ ‘CCCLLLAAARRKKEEEEE’  _ Lexa blatantly whines in a shrill goufa like tone. Not even caring in the slightest after being strung out this long by that blonde. She is desperate at this point.

_ ‘God that was cute…’ _ Clarke chuckles with a smirk making her wife grin. Bending down to kiss between Lexa’s shoulders as she gently works Manny 2.0 inside her wife. Pale hands resting on each of her wife’s tan hips rubbing little comforting circles just out of habit. Taking it slow until she KNOWS for certain her wife is used to the feeling. Attuned to every feeling and emotion that rolls through her entwine’s mind. Knowing the exact SECOND to speed it up perfectly. It’s the kind of sex that people DREAM of having. Sensing and meeting carnal needs instantaneously. No words spoken. Not with these two Hedas. There is no need with how… connected… they are. Physically and mentally at this moment. As for Lexa, she is grateful beyond words for this unexpected power of their love. She for one would NEVER in a million years be able to voice some of the things Clarke has picked up on. Like the exact moment to get a bit rougher and spank that ass. Skin slapping skin rings out around them. Encompassed within the shrill screams of ecstasy tumbling freely out of two kiss swollen lips.

_ ‘That’s right. Tell the tower who’s fucking you.’ _ Clarke huffs pounding into that sweet pussy double time. Ass cheeks starting to glow from all the rough slaps. Tan toes are beginning to curl and that back starting to arch dramatically. Showing off those lovely bouncing tits wonderfully to her wife back there.  _ ‘Tell them who christened this sweet pussy with some goooooooood dick pounding.’ _ Clarke declares smirking as Lexa goes up an octave the second that g-spot gets hammered. Clarke grins and rolls her hips before slamming back in. Smacking that ass just to do it again. Knowing EXACTLY how to hammer into that sweet spot by now. Lexa is already squirting and shaking but Clarke just keeps going _. ‘I don’t know about you but DAMN I love the fact I am the ONLY person who has ever dicked this cunt of THE Heda Lexa.’ Clarke  _ brags smugly STILL fucking away. Lexa doesn’t even register that Clarke is still talking. On another planet entirely seeing white and splashes of color each time her wife plows up into her. Fallen over with her face buried into a pillow. Hands still tied up to the headboard slightly above her. Green eyes rolling back and beginning to drool a bit on that pillow though NEITHER care in the slightest. It’s too good. Too hot.

Clarke can’t help but grin down at her wife screeching like a little muffled drugged out banshee. Still riding high in her orgasm only for Clarke to fuck her RIGHT into another one. The blonde is now betting with herself how many orgasms she can get in before Lexa passes out snoring on her. Those little tan toes have been curled for almost half an hour now. Not that Clarke is counting… but holy fuck is she counting. It is only when Clarke starts getting a weird butt cramp that she finally decides to switch positions. Flipping Lexa over with Manny still deep inside her, just to see if it worked. Cheering loudly when she succeeds, which just gets lost in the shrill squeal emitted from her wife’s mouth. What really does Clarke in is the fact that Lexa didn’t even open her eyes. Still in a haze of orgasm bliss but reacted anyway. Shrill babbles of trig are tumbling from those kiss swollen lips adorably. Thrusting hard and fast as she cradles her tan love in her pale arms.  _ ‘I got you beautiful.’  _ Clarke assures as she wipes the drool from the side of her wife’s mouth with a smug chuckle. Then reaches up to untie those beautiful tan hands still attached to the headboard. Unable to help the smile when they instantly move around her. Needing to touch Clarke’s skin. Feel all of her. Just like Clarke knows Lexa favors in this position.  _ ‘I always got you my beautiful sweet Lexa.’ _ Clarke promises as she kisses each side of Lexa’s flushed face ALL while pummeling that pussy to kingdom come. Tits bouncing around everywhere and screaming their love to the heavens boisterously in true Lexa style.  _ ‘Imma fuck this pussy until you can’t walk tomorrow. But I got you.’ _ The blonde grins deviously to herself. Watching her wife begin to shatter again for her gorgeously. So open and unashamed it makes Clarke so proud. Remembering when this was so hard for her wife. Now Lexa doesn’t even think about it. Just blissfully splinters into pieces each time.  _ ‘You are so stunning, baby.’  _ Clarke gushes feeling herself begin to climb yet again thanks to the dildo pushed back into her clit. The more orgasms she gives Lexa the better it feels for Clarke too _. ‘When you are sore tomorrow, baby. I want you to remember why. _ ’ She gushes seductively.  _ ‘That you had this ass….’ _ Clarke gushes smacking an ass cheek for emphasis.  _ ‘Raised up so high and presented SO wonderfully for me. So, I could see every single inch of you. My beautiful wife.’ _ She gushes seductively and grins when Lexa blushes deeply even with the flush already there. _ ‘Hands helplessly tied to that headboard. Just laid out perfectly for me to ravish again and again.’  _ She hums as those pale hips roll. Pulling out only to thrust harshly back in. A wet slap sounding as Lexa does a cute little mewling whine.  _ ‘Squealing your lungs out with these tits bouncing around for me.’ _ Clarke grunts cupping both tits as her thrusts begin to grow sloppy and desperate. _ ‘Thighs trembling, toes curled and eyes rolled… JUST. FOR. ME.’ _ Clarke huffs as she feels herself freefall. Tumbling head over heels completely wrapped up in one another. Physically, mentally, and emotionally all merged as one. Shining brightly in the night as they make love. Strengthening their connection rock solid once again.

When Clarke FINALLY comes to again. She peaks open one blue eye and must instantly stifle a cackle. Lexa is all out snoring. Sound asleep in her arms. It is far and few between that Clarke is EVER able to do this. It takes almost twenty solid minutes to subtly work out the dildo without waking her wife. Even longer to work the straps off her hips with only one hand. The other is trapped under her wife. STILL snoring obviously. Gently resting the phallus shaped object inside the bedside table drawer. Seriously… She spent five minutes on that shit making sure it didn’t make a sound. Yet that spastic wife of hers POPS up like a god damn jack and the box straight from hell. Slurring out a screech that sounds sorta like, ‘YOU HAVE TO WASH IT FIRST.’ Causing the blonde to jolt and launch the poor Manny 2.0 halfway across the room. NOT quietly… at all. While Clarke tumbles off the damn bed right along with it. It takes… a bit for Lexa to get to the edge of the bed and smirk down at her wife. Being met by two wide furious blue eyes.

“What the fuck woman?! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!” Clarke gasps at her still clutching her heart in hopes to restart it.

“You know I like to wash it first, Clarke! It keeps away the bakonripas (Back murders)!” Lexa chuckles in a half lecture as she attempts to unhelpfully aid her wife to get back up. Thoroughly spent and exhausted it is largely all up to the blonde to pick her own self up. While Lexa’s hand dangles off the bed towards Clarke in wordless support.

“It’s Bacteria, Lex.” Clarke snorts rolling her eyes.

“I know. Little miniature murders. I still don’t know why you insist on signifying your back with them. But it’s your choice, I guess.” Lexa sighs rolling her eyes.

“Can you even fucking stand to do this?” Clarke mutters smirking at her wife , freezing all of a sudden in realization. Then looks up with wide panicked green eyes. Which is precisely how Clarke finds herself chuckling while carrying her insane wife INTO the spider infested bathroom… because… THAT IS THE ROOM THEY WASH IT IN. Even though Nann isn’t even IN her freaking room tonight. She is with Ryatt and her seingeda sleeping in the playground nets since her family is leaving to head back home tomorrow. Surrounded and well… smothered by goufa in the process, of course. Not that ANY of them complain or care. And EVEN THOUGH Clarke explains this to Lexa. This is instantly shot down. Yes, she is given a lecture why, but Clarke tunes that out as she prepares herself mentally to have to enter that bathroom again. Butt naked. Carrying her wife. So, they can wash their dildo Clarke unabashedly fucked Lexa with. So good in fact… This is why she is in this predicament. Does that mean Clarke regrets it? NOPE! STILL worth it. Chuckling to herself while her wife washes that thing spastically over there. Hissing at Clarke to not breathe a word of this to anyone. Along with…

_ ‘THIS NEVER HAPPENED, CLARKE! YOU HEAR ME!?’ _ Screeched piercingly… which only sets Clarke off THAT much more. 

Finally, the brunette gets an idea and smiles as this thought enters her mind. “You know what, if you PROMISE to keep this JUST between us, like I have requested you to. Then I will reward you for it… greatly.” Lexa offers slyly. 

“DEAL!” Clarke screeches not even letting her wife finish her damn sentence. Lexa snorts in amusement and continues to wash the object in her hands to her perfectionistic standards. Then is carried back gently by her wife and put on their bed. Clarke insists to get the book and put it back as Lexa smirks knowingly. Getting in place and waiting until her wife is close enough to the bed. Reaching out and yanking that blonde abruptly inside earning a screech of alarm. 

“Must you scare the … Mmmmm…. Nevermind.. Continu…. Ahhhh…” Clarke begins to rant until she feels her wife in a VERY intimate location. Coming through on that promise without delay. Nestled between Clarke’s legs and savoring every inch of her wife’s sweet folds. Totally immersed at her task at hand until she feels herself being moved and those green eyes roll. 

_ ‘Clarke what are you…’ _ Lexa thinks not letting up pleasuring her wife. 

_ ‘Don’t sto…. Fuckk…. stop I have an… Mmmm…. idea.’  _ Clarke thinks back between pants as she situates her wife’s legs JUST where she wants them. After all… they were like right there for her to stare at this whole time. How could she not?!

_ ‘Why can you just sit still and enjoy yourself like a nor...!’ _ Lexa starts to snip at her wife frustratedly until she feels something begin to suck on her clit. That is the moment Lexa shrills quite loudly only helping Clarke to laugh that much more now. 

_ ‘Better hurry or I am gonna win. _ ’ Clarke teases, not one letting up for a solitary second. 

_ ‘What are y… CLARKE!’ _ Lexa asks confused as hell until Clarke sucks at her clit again roughly. Sending the brunette screaming and arching her back. Feeling a notorious grin from her wife against her skin when it finally hits her what this means. Glaring at her wife furiously… while panting and trying to hold herself off. Lexa dives in head first… literally. Attacking her wife’s folds with her tongue and seeking out that sweet spot. The devious grin that erupts on Lexa’s face when she finds it has got to be one for the record books. Latching on like a tit to coax it out of its hood. Clarke’s rhythm in her own folds hitches for a fraction of a second and that is when Lexa knows. Speeding up her efforts dramatically until she feels those pale hips begin to move with her. It leaves Clarke struggling to continue at her own task between her moans and cries of pleasure. Arching her back and shattering before even realizing what the hell is happening. Helplessly being strung out with orgasm after orgasm just for being an insolent little twirp before. 

Blue eyes peer open sometime in the early morning hours. Not having a damn clue what time it is. Nor how long she has been asleep after who knows how many orgasms. But it is now without a doubt MUCH later than when they first started and her wife is snoring down there. She hadn’t moved from her position like she all out passed out mid-lick or something. Though, Clarke wouldn’t be surprised to be honest. Now though Clarke is FAR too tired to even consider moving her up here. So she does the next best thing. Grabbing Lexa’s blanket she tosses it over her wife and calls it good. Grabbing a foot to snuggle and curling in her own blanket before falling asleep all in about 5 solid minutes. 

~~~

The next thing either woman is aware of, the door to their chambers is quietly opened and the little pitter patters of toddler feet can be heard quickly slapping on their hardwood floor. Pulling out the stairs and toddling up just like always. But this time the little girl frowns. Something is different this time. Sitting there thumb in mouth, teddy tucked under her arm and blankey around her shoulders. Crawling over to her Nomon she pats Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Nomon… yous supposed to sweeps dha othah ways.” Elisae whispers with a frown. And even though it is FAR too early for Clarke to be awake. This still earns a chuckle up there as a green eye pops open with a smirk. 

“Am I?” Lexa croaks.

“Yeahs! Wifs yous heads on dha fwuffy pillows.” Elisae chirps pointing to it where Clarke has already fallen back asleep. 

“Hmmm… how about that.” Lexa smirks as the toddler makes a big effort to pull her Nomon up to show her how you are supposed to sleep in bed. Now tucked in and about to fall back asleep with Elisae curled into her when her hand feels something pinned to the now snoring toddler’s chest. Frowning she looks down as runs her hand over the strange thing and pulls her other hand over to it. Unpinning it from the toddler’s shirt and pulling it up to her face. 

**‘You have ten minutes to get dressed and act surprised when our extended family comes to say goodbye before they leave.’**

Lexa groans and turns to peek out of the bed curtains to check for signs of anyone else out there yet. Far too sleepy to tell how much time had passed. Though she is quite happy to find no one is here yet and finding two gowns folded neatly on the bedside table. Quickling yanking the stack to the bed with her and pulling hers on before turning to do the same to her snoring wife. Baffled at just how fast this woman goes from laughing at her to sleeping like this. Then Lexa simply settles back down with that little snuggly imp and ensures covers are pulled over everyone again. Note removed and put under her pillow. Even managing to fall back asleep for a bit before the door opens again with whispers accompanying them. The relief that washes over the brunette when she also hears that faint clank of the tea tray being carried in is one for the record books. ESPECIALLY after last night. She keeps her breathing steady to make it seem to still be asleep. Even though Lexa knows that Komfoni and Rosha will already know she is faking. All the others not classically trained as elite soldiers will be elated to no end to surprise her. 

Meanwhile Komfoni grins at the empty bedside table seeing her plan seemed to work. Gently putting the tea tray down on the bedside table and gently pulling the bed curtains back. Sweetly leaning down to kiss her yongon on the cheek repeatedly until she wakes.

“Someone wanted to see you before they left, ai yongon.” Nann whispers between kisses. Earning a sleepy smile from the brunette as Komfoni tucks a rogue curl behind her ear. Helping her yongon sit up a bit more to say hello. Though Komfoni is unable to resist cupping that sweet slumbering baby’s face and adjusting the gown just so to cover her yongon. Rosha hands her Lexa’s tea cup with a carrier attached to her chest. One hand on the little rump and one on the tea cup as Lexa’s eyes light up. Mouthing ‘Ridgely’ excitedly to Rosha who nods. Causing the entire family, including the shela (parents) to grin knowingly. The toddler has INSISTED to sleep on BOTH her Komfoni Rosha and her Nomon… since she still nurses to sleep. Though white knuckled her Komfoni’s shirt the entire time. So much that they had to just strap the child to Rosha unable to pry the hands off in the end. It was that or wake the snoring two-year-old… and everyone knew how ugly that was bound to be in the end. Rosha gently pulls the fabric down to give Lexa a peak at the cuteness. New pajamas and matching set on her mountain goat that has Lexa chortling softly. All but melting at the sight and gushing at the adorableness before her eyes like she doesn’t have her own attached to her. Waving the Nomon and Nontu over to ask about the stories Rosha told her on the trip. Explaining how these stories seemed to instantly comfort her snoring wife over there who is still not quite used to everything that life on earth entails quite yet.

“Child went crazy on the rope bridges, didn’t she?” Nann whispers with a knowing sigh.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Thought I was gonna have to carry her over on my back.” Rosha mutters, rolling her eyes.

“I actually thought it would be Jokull.” Lexa shrugs as the extended family chortles softly.

“She does not like ropes?” One of the siblings asks confused.

“Heights. They lived very cramped up in the skies. There was simply no room for any of them to experience things like this before. So, there are still things she is still getting used to much like a goufa would. We in the clans had the privilege to grow up among it and naturally, as we age, grow out of these fears. While the skaikru are just now setting out on these journeys.” Lexa explains gently as the family nods in realization. The family exchanges worried looks as Nann chuckles softly.

“I trained the child. Have no fear. She will be fine as long as I am there” Nann hums soothing their worries.

“You know… that would help explain the, ‘Nanna would never let me do anything moronically dangerous that would get me hurt… I am going to be fine.’ That the girl kept muttering repeatedly under her breath while we crossed those bridges together.” Rosha hums in realization as Lexa grins. Nann chortles proudly to this along with her family.

“Well… it’s true. Everyone underestimates the ability of that child getting herself in trouble.” Nann smirks as Lexa snorts in agreement.

“Well that reminds us…” Nakota hums with a sly grin.

“All of your siblings have already stepped forward to speak to our bandrona and he agreed wholeheartedly with us. That if you, dear biggasis do not accompany the newly entwined couple to your birthclan. The visit will be invalid UNTIL you are able to accompany them as well.” Natasha voices with a little devious smirk at the corner of her mouth. It has Lexa chortling quietly and Nann frowning at her smug ass looking siblings.

“All of you are pills. You know that?” Nann mutters in a huff as the family chortles at this.

“Of course. We learned from the best!” Nicolai declares immediately earning his older sister to turn and smirk at him. For reasons beyond any of them, Clarke shoots upright from the bed with both eyes still closed causing Lexa, Nann and the entire rest of the family to look over at the blonde curiously.

“Whodingies stole my carrot fingers.” Clarke blearily mumbles at them. Every single family member instantly looks over at Nann with befuddled looks but the elder doesn’t even bat an eye.

“Then go take them back.” Nann suggests without missing a beat. Said in such a casual and cool manner it has Lexa snickering as she watches her wife nod in agreement to this suggestion and lay back down. Already snoring again before her head even hits the pillow. “Not a morning person.” Nann explains to her bewildered family since Lexa is currently busy attempting to laugh subtly enough it doesn’t wake the toddler or her semi-insane wife over there.

“Understatement. Told me her pants flew off to Jupiter.” Rosha smirks earning a few snorts of laughter. Others are still a bit confused.

“Yongon em joken koken bilaik skafa fou stombawoda, (Child is fucking crazy as hell before tea).” Nann explains as her family hums in realization.

“Leyos, ina. (Entertaining, though).” Rosha smirks with a chuckle.

“Krei. (Very).” Nann cackles in agreement.

“Em belen bilaik strik tripi. (The singing is a little strange.)” Rosha mutters to her sister.

“Nau taik ai stoda gon daun. (Don’t even get me started on that one.)” Nann huffs rolling her eyes as the siblings snicker. 

The family chats in muted whispers until the maidens sneak in to tell the family everything is ready to go. Teams of horses and carriages packed to the brim with packages, gifts, snacks, and other things to cart back home. Everyone is anxious to get back home to prepare for the official visit from the Hedas and Heda Komfoni. Since they will be staying in their bouldalankru family home as their family has done for eons now. At least this is what they have always been told so this is exactly what they in turn tell to the younger generation as well. Lexa gently stands with Elisae, thanks to the help of Komfoni that is. Swaying to hug each person in her nightgown like it is nothing. The beaming smiles this earns in return is heartwarming. Not just for the extended family but also Lexa and Nann as well. Being treated like family even after being in Polis for so long. Apart and separated by many miles it would be natural for people to fall out of touch. But this family is different it seems. Acting as if no time had passed at all each time, they are lucky enough to see them again. Always greeting Lexa with open arms and warm smiles ever since Nann brought her that first winter home with her. Explaining Lexa's story and circumstances to why she refers to her as Komfoni. No one batted an eye that day, and embraced Lexa into the fold without question. Not having a clue, she would one day be Heda. Many of the nieces and nephews Lexa played with didn’t even know she was natblida. Just didn’t get brought up between playing breka (tag) or klimba (climbing). The skinny brunette was just one of the kids. Turned out to be a bit of a shock when Nann wrote to them about her winning the conclave. The oldest siblings and Nann sure got a kick out of this. Lexa even allows Komfoni to wrap her in her robe and shove her feet into slippers. Draping that blankey over Elisae and swaying her to the balcony with Nann. Just to wave goodbye to their family as they ride out of the gates of Polis. Sun not even up yet and barely able to see them from that high up. Neither care though and wave to their kin regardless. Knowing they can see them waving and that is all that really matters. Lexa leans into her Komfoni who wraps her arms around her yongon. Smiling when she feels the kiss on the top of her head. Pretending not to notice the subtle wipe of tears when they watch everyone leave the gates.

“Come on. Let’s get this one back to bed.” Nann hums, smiling down at the snoring imp covered by her blankey in Lexa’s arms.

~~~

Later that morning when the little family rouses once the sun is properly up. Allowed a bit more rest since they never train their first day back from an official trip. It has Nann chortling that normally she does this just to allow the Hedas some extra rest or just downtime after being gone. This time though, the maidens had found her downstairs when she first roused in the nets with Ryatt and her family. Showing their head maiden one of Clarke’s gear and exasperatingly describing others that were just as bad. Personally requesting the Hedas be given training off, so they had time to properly clean it. This was EXACTLY when Rosha humorously informed them of all happenings in broadleaf she hadn’t yet been able to voice. To say it has those listening cackling would be an understatement. Which is why the first thing that blonde is greeted by when she opens one of her blue eyes is….

“Death farts, huh?” Nann deadpans with raised eyebrows, causing Lexa to about choke on her tea from sudden hysterical laughter. Elisae on the other hand gasps full of excitement and looks over at Clarke with utmost hope to this being true.

“I don’t fart death. Would be cool. But it was a misunderstanding.” Clarke chuckles as Elisae frowns. Not helping Lexa calm down AT ALL. Sliding off the bed to go to the bathroom like she does first thing every morning. Smirking and reaching out for the toddler right on cue when she hears the little gasp as she reaches Lexa’s side. She ain't gunna lie… it’s a bit weird to pee without a toddler sitting in front of her now. And that was NOT a thing Clarke thought she’d ever say. Like in a million years. Yet… here she is singing the tinkle song with an adorable toddler with an epic bed-head in front of her. It was a bit baffling to her. Her people made something for the toddlers to sit on while using the adult sized toilet. While genius yes, it also wasted resources they were so desperate to conserve. While the people of the clans that weren’t lacking resources simply used themselves requiring ZERO resources in the process. While on this random thought… all while still singing the tinkle song and entertaining the toddler mind you. It occurs to Clarke what she planned to do today and suddenly, a rush of adrenalin hits her system. Grinning to herself while helping her and the toddler wash their hands. Then walking right back in the room now with a toddler on her hip and confusing the hell out of both Komfoni and Lexa when the blonde strides right over to the bookcase. Thumbing through all the accumulated spinal medical books they have acquired and pulls one out. The toddler has somehow seemed to accumulate her own stack of books in her arms as well. Making Clarke chuckle as she deposits the toddler to her open mouth wife. Taking her tea cup from the similarly baffled looking Komfoni. Elisae has crawled over to get her blankey and teddy bear before coming back to situate herself in Lexa’s lap. Deciding on her first book as she pulls it from the stack and waits. Eventually frowning when her Nomon does not automatically start reading like she normally does. Turning to look up as she tugs on the brunette’s sleeve expectantly.

“Nooooommmoonnnsss!” Elisae whines frustratedly. It quickly snaps Lexa out of her dazed confusion as she looks down and chuckles.

“Oh. I am sorry. Did you find something to read too?” Lexa smirks as the toddler nods and points to the book in her lap.

“Cans you wead its, pwease?” The toddler asks hopefully looking up with the biggest hopeful eyes in the clans. Knowing JUST what to do to get her way. Not that Lexa would deny reading when given the chance. But the little girl isn’t taking any chances.

“Of course.” Lexa chuckles, kissing the little head and reading the title.

~~~

Lexa hadn’t seen Clarke ever be so absorbed in a book since her training for Wanheda days. Rushing to finish homework for the day to get to painting. Honestly, she didn’t think this was possible for Clarke to read before at least a dozen cups of tea at least. Yet her wife is totally transfixed by the text straight through breakfast. Even grabbing some paper and a quill to begin penning ideas down at the table. It has Lexa puzzled and bewildered by this sudden change of behavior. Unsure what to make of it. Nann is far too happy with the unexpected peace and quiet to honestly care. The child was not getting into trouble or acting weird for one of the few times in her crazy little life. Komfoni was NOT going to jinx this rare blessing. That was for sure. Thankfully, Elisae is able to keep Lexa preoccupied enough to allow the rare tranquility to continue. Well… until they are about to start getting ready for the day. Wherein the tiny tot happily volunteers to help Komfoni pick out everyone’s clothes.

“Okay, what are you doing?” Lexa asks leaning over to take a peek.

“We are starting P.T. with Ryatt today.” Clarke exhales not looking up from the book. Lexa blinks mouthing the two letters hoping something might click eventually. The blonde looks up and smirks at her wife in amusement. “Physical therapy. It’s very purposeful physical exercises, manipulations of muscles or strengthening sessions that are used to develop, maintain, or restore maximum movement and functionality throughout someone’s life.” Clarke explains as Lexa hums with a nod.

“Ohhh… no wonder you are so excited. You finally get to see how much healed when she was asleep.” Lexa realizes as Clarke grins.

“It will be tricky though. Mom made her do some of this and she loathed it. So, tricking her into thinking it is fun will be a challenge in itself. And that doesn’t even touch on how hard some of these might be for her.” Clarke sighs with a frown.

“What do you mean hard? She’s a strikon. Can’t you adapt it to her size?” Lexa hums confused.

“Well, it is more than that. With how long she was asleep some of her normal workable muscles will have atrophied… or deteriorated from unuse.” Clarke explains seeing the confused look return from that unfamiliar medical term. “Therefore, Ryatt will need to build these back up again… which might be uncomfortable for her. Plus, with her so young…” She clarifies worriedly biting her lip. Lexa smiles softly and puts her hand over her wife’s pale hand.

“She won’t quite understand yet.” Lexa finishes understandingly.

“Exactly.” Clarke sighs.

“I wish I could help you.” Lexa frowns disappointedly.

“Actually… we could always dress you up in full scary Heda gear. That should get her moving.” Clarke smirks deviously.

“CLARKE! We are NOT doing that.” Lexa chortles rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know… depends just how much of a little shit she decides to be today.” Clarke mutters deviously.

“Clarke. That will do the opposite of helping her not be afraid of me.” Lexa cackles attempting to pull on a serious face.

“Yea yea… and I am working on that too. Gonna run it by Amma and Komfoni to see if we can take her to pick out her stuffed animals with Komfoni and Agnes if she finishes her exercises for us today.” Clarke voices hopefully at her wife.

“Oh, that is a good idea.” Lexa hums in approval.

“But she has to let YOU hold her the entire way up and back down.” Clarke states resolutely.

“Wait… what?” Lexa mutters with wide eyes.

“That is the rule. It is YOUR tradition Lex. And SHE needs to respect it.” Clarke reminds her as Lexa bites her lip in thought.

“IF… and that is a BIG if… Komfoni and Amma agree this is appropriate. I will consider it. But ONLY then.” Lexa reluctantly decides.

“Deal.” Clarke nods in agreement, right as the door to their quarters slams open. Shaking the literal walls of their room and a few books on the shelves as well.

“GUYS! GUYS! I THINK I BROKE IT!” Luna shrieks in panic holding a half-naked screaming Ryatt straight out from her looking mad as all hell.

“¡ROSADO NO! ¡ROSADO NO! ¡NO LO USARE, NO NO! ¡TODO MENOS ROSADO! ¡ESTÁS LOCA NO LO VOY A USAR! ¡ALÉJALO DE MI!” [No pink! No pink! I’m not going to wear it, no no. Everything except pink! You are crazy I’m not going to wear it! Take it away from me!] Ryatt shouts furiously in rapid Spanish wearing only a diaper. Far too engrossed in her rant to even notice they aren’t in Luna’s room anymore. 

All at once Clarke stands from the table and screams out. “ELLA NO HABLA ESPAÑOL!” [She doesn’t speak Spanish] Clarke shouts over the screeching toddler pointing at Luna. The toddler stops and blinks at Clarke turning to look back at Luna. “Tienes que hablar Inglés con ella.” [You have to speak English with her.] She explains calmly. By this point Komfoni has skidded in the room with Elisae thanks to all the ruckus. Making the total count of slack jawed individuals now staring at Clarke, a solid four. But what REALLY gets them is how Ryatt nods once in total understanding to whatever fucking gibberish that blonde just spewed out. 

“NO PINK! NO PINK! NO WIKE PINKS!” Ryatt screams angrily in a full blown toddler tantrum of epic proportions. Kicking and screaming in Luna’s arms wildly in protest. All three women instantly turn back from looking at the toddler to Clarke in absolute stunned shock. All with equal expressions of ‘What the fuck’ written all over them.

“Oh… right… hold on… just a second…” Clarke hums sweetly turning to Ryatt. “Oye, tranquila. ¡No tienes que usar rosado!” [Hey, calm down. You don't have to wear pink!] Clarke barks to silence the screeching hooligan over there. Thankfully bringing the tantrum to a screeching halt as Ryatt nods in approval with a sniffle. “Alright.. Now that i can fucking hear again… this is Spanish… an old pre-bomb language. We learned a lot of languages up on the ark. This one... my old friend… uhhh… “ Clarke stammers knowing she can’t say the real name.. but sorta wants the adults in the room to connect it together. So… well.. she improvises… “Uhhh… my friend… Bird…. Eee…” Clarke mutters frowning, causing an amused snort from Lexa’s direction. “She ummm… she taught me when we grew up. Her mother taught her. It was her first language growing up. So, when we got to school, she taught it to me so it could be our secret language. Since it wasn’t really common.” Clarke explains as Lexa, Luna and Komfoni hum in realization of what she means.

“And here I thought it was toddler gibberish.” Luna mutters stunned as she hands Ryatt over quite happily. Does Clarke quickly step in front of her wife blocking the toddler from seeing her wife? Oh shamelessly. Resulting in Lexa slapping her ass since it is now parked in front of her face. 

“We WOULD get the one strikon who doesn’t speak ENGLISH or TRIG!” Komfoni huffs, shaking her head.

“Wows! Nomon Wanheda! Yous supa, supa, SUPPA goods at speaking wanguages!” Elisae gushes, flinging herself quickly over to her Nomons and crawling into Clarke’s arms.

“Well how else would I be able to teach you, sweet pea?” Clarke chortles kissing her forehead. 

~~~

The toddlers are currently in their morning playground time. Elisae and Taeya are now wearing their overall dresses and Eryk in his overall shorts to match them. Stuffies in hand and pretending they can fly through the nets with them. Suddenly Elisae freezes and her eyes grow wide.

“I need to tinkles. Be righted backs!” She calls over her shoulder running with her hands between her legs to the potty. Teddy in the crook of her arm, as always. When she comes out of the bathroom after washing her hands. The toddler stops. Hearing crying coming from one of the nearby rooms. Frowning worriedly Elisae walks to the noise to make sure whoever is upset is going to be okay. Not liking it ANYTIME anyone is upset around her. Quietly poking her head in the room causes those little dark eyes to grow wide at the scene. Ryatt is on her tummy balancing on a big ball made of leather. Nomi Amma is holding her legs while Nomon Clarke is talking in that funny language. Holding out a couple of blocks for Ryatt to stack up. Trying her best to calm her and make it fun but Raven is having NOTHING of it. Tears freely flowing now red faced as she screams in protest. 

“No’s! STOPS! You’s hurted hers!” Elisae exclaims, bursting into tears and running towards Ryatt. Not even caring this is the kid who normally bites. The exact one all the others kids have adamantly stayed away from since the first couple incidents. All her protective older brothers and sisters warned her up and down to stay away from Ryatt. But right now, she doesn’t care. Running right over and putting her hand around Ryatt protectively. Thrusting her other hand out at Clarke with tears streaming down her face too. It causes everything in that room to stop all at once. Ryatt looks over at Elisae with eyes of wonder. No one had ever done something like that for her but… well Clarke.

“Oh, sweet girl. Come here.” Clarke comforts opening her arms and pulling Elisae to her protectively. All while Amma pulls Raven off the ball for a break and coddles her in her arms until she quiets down. “We aren’t trying to hurt her. We are trying to help her.” She explains softly, wiping the tears from her face.

“She’s cwying.” Elisae protests hiccupping.

“I know. It can be frustrating for her. She doesn’t understand.” Amma hums with a smile distracting Raven with a block she’s trying to reach for.

“Remember all those books I was reading this morning?” Clarke asks as the toddler nods with a sniffle. “Well those are all about fancy fisa stuff we used A LOT up in space to help people like Ryatt.” She explains with a smile kissing tears away.

“Weawy?” Elisae asks with wide eyes looking at Amma.

“Yep. Remember when Ryatt first came. We had to keep her asleep while her body healed.” Amma reminds her as the toddler nods in memory.

“She had a hurted backs from dha assidents.” Elisae chirps in memory as Clarke smiles.

“That’s right and these exercises…” Clarke hums pulling the text to her and flipping pages. Pointing to the exact photo depicting this exercise for Elisae to see with her own eyes. “This helps us make sure Ryatt will be able to move and play just like you and all the other kids.” She voices kissing Elisae’s forehead.

“But she no wike it?” Elisae asks tilting her head.

“It doesn’t seem so.” Clarke sighs heavily.

“You know how in gona lessons, sometimes things can be difficult. Even maybe a bit painful but you know they help make you better?” Amma asks Elisae as the toddler nods. Sure, most toddlers wouldn’t understand this just starting their gona training. But Elisae was natblida and had been trained MUCH harder than most toddlers her age.

“Yeahs. You get sores and it hurted. But Komfoni bafs helps wots.” Elisae nods.

“Well, Ryatt is still a bit too little to understand that just yet.” Clarke surmises as Elisae gasps in understanding.

“Can I helps?” Elisae chirps crawling from Clarke’s lap over to Ryatt.

“Us toos!” Taeya chirps running in from the doorway with Eryk. Both had come to look for their friend after she seemed to take too long. Eryk though stops and looks in alarm at his striksis.

“Oh nos. Ewise. You sad. Did you gets bited?” Eryk gasps running to her worriedly almost in tears himself at the thought.

“No! Ryatt niced. No bited me.” Elisae assures with a nod and a sniffle. Putting her arm around Ryatt again protectively making Clarke smirk at the smile it causes on Ryatt’s face. “I sad cause I see hers was sad. She no wiked hers gona wessons.” The toddler frowns worriedly down Ryatt. 

“Goods!” Eryk nods in approval.

“What wessons she doings?” Taeya asks her Nomi Amma curiously.

“We have a few exercises we are trying to trick her into doing.” Amma explains as Clarke nods.

“They are right here. See. This one has her working her weaker hand by stacking the blocks on her tummy.

_ ‘Try it without the ball. See if she likes it better. _ ’ Lexa thinks as Clarke smirks and starts to look around the room. Snorting when she finds her wife hiding in the dark rafters at the top of the ceiling.  _ ‘What? I heard Elisae crying!’ _ Lexa defends like it's obvious.

_ ‘Holy crap I bet your ass looks incredible crouched like that…’ _ Clarke thinks dreamily. 

_ ‘CLARKE!’ _ Lexa barks, making her wife jump a bit.  _ ‘Focus!’ _

_‘Right… yea…’_ Clarke nods, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. Then it suddenly hits her. _‘Oh my_ _God… your little nerd ass went back and read all those damn medical books after I explained what we were planning on doing with Ryatt today… didn’t you?’_ Clarke groans knowingly seeing that smug grin in reply clear as day even from down on the floor.

_ ‘Komfoni agrees with me. Just have Amma hold her Raven’s hips to balance her.’ _ Lexa thinks as Clarke whips her head up again.

_ ‘How many fucking people you got up there woman?’  _ Clarke mutters trying to look for more.

_ ‘I can’t be seen but wanted to see how it went and to be here if you needed me. Komfoni and Amma trade off who is the enforcer with Raven so she always has one for comfort. It’s a common Opkepa technique.’ _ Lexa explains as Clarke hums in realization.

_ ‘Komfoni was my comforter.’ _ Clarke thinks with a smirk.

_ ‘When you first aged back yes. You decided that one for us.’  _ Lexa chuckles rolling her eyes.

_ ‘Huh… alright… and what’s Luna’s excuse?’ _ Clarke thinks with a smirk.

_ ‘She didn’t want to be left out of the fun.’ _ Lexa chuckles hearing a soft snort from Clarke below.

“Wets go gets the newed blocks from Wanheda’s fwiends! Ryatt wikes those!” Eryk gasps out loud to them.

“That’s a great idea!” Amma smiles with a nod as all three toddlers race off to go get the basket for her.

“Alright… the three crazies hiding above suggest we nix the ball and have you hold her hips to keep her balanced to see if she likes that better.” Clarke exhales rolling her eyes as Amma chortles.

_ ‘Clarke! NOT IN FRONT OF RAVEN!’ _ Lexa hisses frantically.

_ ‘Woman… Raven has already tuned me out the second she recognized I was trying to do physical therapy techniques.’  _ Clarke hisses right back hearing a snort from the rafters above them.  _ ‘Seriously watch…’ _ She huffs turning to the toddler.

“Ryatt look a dancing Rhino!” Clarke cries excitedly as the toddler continues to play like nothing was said _. ‘See. Told you.’ _ Clarke smirks as the women above are now attempting to not fall from the rafters, they are now laughing so hard.

_ ‘How’d you get her to look before?’ _ Lexa finally chortles after a while.

_ ‘Oh. Secret cookie pocket.’ _ Clarke explains as a notably loud snort from above sounds out.

_ ‘Komfoni said you should have tried fruit first.’ _ Lexa cackles.

_ ‘Oh, I did. Didn’t work for shit. Only the cookies work.’  _ Clarke shrugs earning a smirk from her wife above. Relaying the message to Komfoni who chuckles softly.

“Can’t say I am shocked.” Nann grins watching that feisty toddler play below.

_ ‘Also, the one with raisins got chunked back at me with some rather colorful Spanish words I can’t say out loud.’ _ Clarke voices with wide eyes as her wife is now forced to hold on to the rafter in front of her.

_ ‘Noted. Will ask for more chocolate chips tomorrow for you then.’ _ Lexa snorts back. 

Clarke turns and smiles watching the three toddlers dragging a big basket of Jasper and Monty’s blocks towards Ryatt. Instantly the little Latina perks up when those things come into view. That inner engineer is what Clarke is banking on for this to work.

“Okay. Let her initiate. Make her think it's her idea.” Clarke whispers over to Amma. The fisa grins and nods as the little girl reaches for the basket. Elisae looks over at Clarke to see what they need to do next. “Build a big tower.” Clarke whispers as the toddlers nod excitedly. Thinking this would be the right height for Ryatt to reach when she tries to stand to reach it. Allowing Amma to hold her to balance. Occasionally, one of the toddlers will look over at her and she will point a direction to stack. Trying to force Ryatt to use that weaker arm. Clarke sneaks behind the toddlers to whisper instructions to her little team. “Don’t get upset if Ryatt knocks it down on accident. She is still learning how to work that arm correctly so she may be a bit clumsy at first.” She warns as the toddlers nod fully into this important role. As it gets higher Ryatt huffs and attempts to pull up. Right before a scream of protest and tantrum begins Amma quickly pipes up. 

“Oh here, strikon. I’ll help.” Amma hums casually helping her stand and holding her hips to steady her. Instantly soothing ANY tantrum in its tracks since Ryatt gets what she wants. All while Clarke is attempting to not squeal with excitement. It takes a few minutes to calm down before she starts to move around the room to watch each leg muscle carefully. Wanting to check for any abnormalities or tension while Ryatt is playing and balancing. Scanning her blue eyes upward to follow the arms and back as well as they flex and relax just like the legs. Lexa is entranced watching her wife work and feeling the exhilaration flood from Clarke. So absorbed and meticulous as she looks.

_ ‘I want to hear what you are thinking. I won’t interrupt. I promise.’  _ Lexa thinks as Clarke smiles and instantly transfers over to allow her wife to hear her medical based thoughts. 

_ ‘Weak leg looks good. No abnormalities noted in the muscular tissue. Furthermore, no increased tension in her stronger leg. She is able to balance with Amma’s help which is a REALLY good sign!’ _ Clarke hums as she continues to circle the group and study the little girl playing.  _ ‘She does have quite a bit of muscle to catch up on that weaker arm. There is already notable strain to place blocks clearly observed.’  _ Clarke studies, tilting her head. _ ‘Though it doesn’t seem to be slowing her down any.’ _ Clarke grins watching her friend’s little determined face. The toddlers slowly begin to back off naturally more focused on cheering and encouraging little Ryatt each time she puts another block on. It has the three adults above grinning ear to ear watching the sweetness occur below them. Toddlers are clapping and earning grins and the ever so rare giggle that each light up each time they hear it ring out. Seeming to instantly understand how lucky they are to get that response without ANY explanation. 

“¡MUY BIEN, PEQUE! ¡BUEN TRABAJO, LO HICISTE MUY BIEN!” [Very good, Peque! (nickname for small) GOOD JOB, YOU DID IT VERY WELL!] Clarke cheers with a HUGE grin watching Ryatt finish the tower ALL by herself. That little dark head whips around expectantly at the blonde leaving the three above chortling. Just as Clarke said she holds out a strawberry that results in a fierce glare. Although, Elisae squeals in excitement and eats it happily. The grape goes to Eryk. The orange slice to Taeya. Clarke has to stifle a snort at the furious look all over Ryatt’s face aimed right at her. “Esta bien, está bien. Aquí tienes, quisquillosa.” [It's all right, it's all right. Here you go, picky. (as in picky eater)] Clarke chuckles holding out the cookie. Watching that face instantly light up as she shoving that cookie in her face at warp speed. It has Lexa and Komonfi about peeing themselves up there. 

“We are gunna have to figure out how to sneak healthy shit in those cookies.” Komfoni chuckles amused. 

“Wow. She must really hate those. Chocolate chip cookies. That’s a high price.” Luna exhales miffed as both Lexa and Nann whip around looking stunned. “What?” She deadpans at them. 

“Raun (ball)!” Eryk shrieks excitedly, interrupting the conversation above as he spots the big leather ball. Though he stops and looks at Clarke first to be sure that they can play with it. The blonde chuckles and nods. Going to pull out some more of various sizes for them as the toddlers giggle and begin to bounce them around.

“Pelota!” [ball] Ryatt chirps opening and closing her hands trying to get one.

“¿Cuál quieres?” [Which one do you want?] Clarke asks, holding out a couple sizes for her. A tiny finger points to the smaller one to get passed her way. Hugging it to her chest as Amma tries to maneuver the girl to sitting again. Figuring she might need a break. 

“Noooooooo! Arriba.” [Up] Ryatt whines beginning to pout. 

“Pregúntale a Amma en Inglés.” [Ask Amma in English]. Clarke instructs causing the tiny tornado to pause as she thinks.

“Mamá , Up pwease!” Ryatt asks, turning to Amma. The grin that erupts on Clarke’s face hearing this word is incredible. Ones that match the three women above them as they too overhear Ryatt declare Amma as this. The fisa though keeps her face still. 

“Hmmm?” Amma asks, pretending not to hear just to get a chance to listen to those sweet words one more time. Ryatt hesitates, just for a millisecond but Clarke spots it. That doubt creeped in as the toddler bites her lip. Her old mama didn’t like to be called that. It is a fact that Clarke remembers as well. Subtly, the blonde puts her pale hand on the little back for assurance. Nodding when Ryatt looks at her. Trying to wordlessly encourage that this will be different.

“Up, Pwease… Mamá.” Ryatt asks again. Though this time she whispers the mama part unsure if she will get in trouble. 

“Absolutely, my baby.” Amma smiles sweetly, kissing Ryatt’s little forehead as she helps her up. The toddler turns to look at Clarke with an awe filled smile. Checking if her friend had seen that too. Just in case she dreamed all of that up. Clarke grins widely in a ‘see i told you’ type manner. The little exchange has Lexa already teary eyed just witnessing this. Remembering how big of a thing this was for Clarke too. Letting go of the pain and embracing the new is such a big step for a Rattop. All the old painful memories with that important name is hard to release. Most don’t realize that when they say this simple title. But to those unlucky few, it is a GIGANTIC step.

The toddler pulls back up on her feet with Amma’s help. Now standing there holding her ball and watching the others. Everyone running around kicking their balls to each other. Clarke watches that little mind work. Repeatedly looking down at her legs for a little bit then looking back up at them playing. Seeming to weigh if she really wants it bad enough or not. Finally, after a few long minutes the toddler turns to the blonde. 

“¿Yo lo hago?” [I do?] Ryatt asks hopefully to Clarke. 

“You want to try kicking it?” Clarke clarifies as Ryatt nods wildly. All the kids smile and run over to the blocks to stack them up super tall. 

“Kick it over here Ryatt!” Elisae cheers with Taeya and Eryk. Had Clarke whispered the next exercise to those three for this exact reason? Oh without a doubt. Worked perfectly too. It was Taeya’s idea for her to aim at the building to knock down. Honestly, it ended up being a WONDERFUL idea. Although, kicking is quickly discovered to be one of things that might take some time to master. The first kick the toddler does so like she always had. BEFORE the accident as an adult. Just out of habit. Using her dominant stronger leg to kick the ball and attempting to balance on her weaker leg. All this is done thanks to Amma who is helping to keep the little girl upright and balanced the entire time. But it is QUITE different and Ryatt’s body is NOT used to this at all. So the ball ends up spinning off in the opposite direction than where she intended it to go. 

“That’s okay Ryatt! Twies agains!” Teaya cheers as Elisae runs to get the ball and puts it down on the floor for the other girl. Racing back to watch for the next kick. The second and third kick ends up being almost identical results and Ryatt is really starting to get frustrated. All but seconds away from a full blown frustration tantrum. So Clarke kneels down in front of her friend and holds her hands. 

“Hey, how about we try the other leg?” Clarke suggests watching the little face carefully. The little frown and huff of disapproval. 

“You won’t know until you try, sweetheart.” Amma voices kissing her cheek. 

“And I will help too this time.” Clarke promises as Ryatt looks up at Clarke. 

“¿Ayudas?” [You help?] Ryatt tests. 

“Si, yo te ayudo con Mamá.” [Yes. I’ll help you. With your mama.] Clarke grins watching that smile erupt at that word. 

“Okay. Yo lo hago.” [Okay. I do] Ryatt whispers with a nod. Clarke smiles and nods as she moves to help work the weaker leg. Allowing the little girl to do a few test kicks knowing it feels a bit funny. Although with Clarke’s calculations this should be easier to aim with the weaker leg now that the dominant one is holding Ryatt’s balance better. That leg has much more muscle and the coordination is a bit more stable. Plus, she wants to get the toddler used to doing new things with the funny feeling limbs. Just a little encouragement to help her begin trying to use them again instead of avidly avoiding them. When Ryatt nods, Clarke moves the ball in place and helps angle her hips. 

“Alright. Go for it.” Clarke encourages watching that grin spread on Ryatt’s face. The first kick is better than Clarke thought it would be. Misses the building by INCHES not even. Though she technically missed, you’d never know with how the room erupted in excitement. The toddler vicariously is flooded with happiness and is QUITE eager to try again this time. The minute those blocks tumble down the room explodes in cheers. Both of Ryatt’s hands fly up as she screeches in happiness. Bouncing with joy… well with Amma’s help that is. All three up above… supposed to be quiet ALSO erupt in vicarious cheers. Komfoni more than the others before she can catch herself. Far more proud than ever of that tiny wild thing of hers. They continue the kicking game until Ryatt is starting to get noticeably fatigued. Little legs starting to shake though Ryatt gives ZERO hints to this having FAR too much fun. Even still, Clarke sends the message to Lexa to alert Luna. The Floukru woman grins and sneaks off to climb down. Striding in the room like nothing happened and announcing someone needed a bubble bath reward for working SO hard. All FOUR toddler screech in excitement including Ryatt who gets scooped up by Luna. Clothes are being flung off bodies like hot cakes. Raining down on the floor and heading to the bath with more joy than ever. But what really does Lexa and Komfoni in is the SCREECH they hear erupt from the other room from Xander. How the crap he knew was beyond them. But the boy is screaming his damn head off crawling into the room like a bat out of hell STRAIGHT at Amma who is almost in tears at his elation. 

“Okay. You too.” Amma cackles as she walks with Clarke into the bathing room. Maidens almost fall over each other when Xander walks in throwing both hands up and screeching at them in his happiness. “I don’t even know how he figured it out. He wasn’t even in the room.” The fisa chortles rolling her eyes. 

“He’s my little Floukru baby. That’s how.” Luna hums smugly wading in the bubbles with Ryatt. This bath was initially supposed to be therapeutic. Yet, it was Luna who suggested angling it as a reward since they knew how much all the kids LOVED bubble baths. So both decided to dial it up as a reward. Really it was a win-win situation. The hot water would help loosen and soothe soreness easily. Luna is already rubbing the little legs under the water like Clarke instructed her to. Making sure there is no tightness at all or knots. All while Ryatt thinks she is just getting to play in the bubbles and get spoiled rotten. Nann can’t help but chortle when she walks into the bubble filled room all laden with bath toys and shrieks of delight. 

“ABUELITA!” Ryatt squeals the very second those little eyes find her. 

“That’s the Spanish word for Komfoni.” Clarke whispers with a grin. Clarke swears in this moment… the entire world shines a bit brighter with how much Nann beams discovering this. 

“Is that me? Am I your Ablenita?” Komfoni cries, totally butchering her first attempt at Spanish but the tiny Latina toddler giggles wildly anyway so Clark laughs it off. Watching Ryatt get passed from Luna to Nann so they can trade off the muscle rubs. Clarke grins and leans over to Amma as they watch the two interact. 

“I was wondering. Well, Lex and I were. But she said you both had to approve…” Clarke rambles as Amma smirks at her. 

“Yes?” The fisa asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Lex is REALLY excited to give Ryatt her stuffed animal and pajamas. But I REALLY want her to learn to respect Lexa and not… well… fear her. She’s Heda. And I know these fears ARE valid. But I don’t want her getting in trouble with this. I can’t … I just… I can’t…” Clarke whispers, shaking her head. “So I really want to try and get her to do it JUST like the other kids did. Going WITH Lexa to get it. It’s her tradition that Lex established. It just seemed only right to continue honoring that.’ Clarke voices passionately.

“I couldn’t agree more… Heda Lexa created and established this beloved tradition now. I understand your interest very well regarding this issue. But i do have one question..” Amma hums to the blonde. “How exactly are you planning on selling this?” She smirks as Clarke bites her lip. 

“I haven’t quite thought that out yet.” Clarke admits as Amma chortles. “I kind of planned to tell her there is a super special surprise for her. But she has to go with Lexa to get it.” She shrugs as the fisa grins. 

“Just Lexa? No one else?” Amma asks curiously. 

“Well… specifically I guess I should say that Lexa will be the one holding her there AND back.” Clarke explains carefully. 

“Oh yes… she is gunna LOOOVVEEE that.” Amma cackles. 

“I know. I was worried about that. I guess, I can also make sure Ryatt knows I can go with her if she wishes me to. Or you. I mean, I know this will be a big step for her. I just don’t want to overwhelm her or make her feel unsafe. Like she feels I am purposely setting her up to fail.” Clarke frets openly. 

“That is very wise, yongon. The most important aspect at play here is that Ryatt feels safe and loved at all times. That is how we know growth will occur.” Amma begins gently. “The fact you have focused on this important detail on all your own helps put me at ease as her Mama.” Amma smiles over at the blonde. “But I do think we still need to run it by Komfoni as well as speak to Ryatt before it happens. Just to ensure she understands that she is always safe and is allowed to take anyone or anything with her that helps her feel safe while she takes this big step. Just be prepared if this takes a bit for her. It could take time, yongon.” Amma voices knowingly getting a nod of understanding from Clarke. 

~~~

“Mmmm… I really like this idea, strikskaifaya.” Nann hums with a soft smile, a little while later. Specifically, when Ryatt is occupied with Luna in the bathtub. “In fact, it is something that Amma and I have discussed working with Ryatt on anyhow. She is quite particular in her likes and dislikes. But it is her tendency to not be keen on trying or experiencing new things that caused our concern. Though it is not all uncommon for what she has been through. I have seen similar behavior in severe cases like hers.” Komfoni hums in explanation.

“Really?” Clarke asks curiously.

“MMmmhmm… for example, you remember before she never had preferences in things she would eat. She would just instinctively inhale what was handed to her?” The elder explains softly.

“Oh my god. She’s never had favorites before.” Clarke exhales in realization.

“Correct. She was never awarded this luxury like the rest of us. Even you, though they were small and not as big of a variety as we have down here. You still had the option up there. While Ryatt… was solely focused on her survival day in and day out for as long as she can remember.” Komfoni illustrates as Clarke’s eyes widen.

“Fuckk…” Clarke frowns gutted.

“It is a good thing, yongon. It means she feels safe and loved here. She is starting to blossom and grow just like we hoped she would.” Amma consoles.

“It simply means Amma and I will need to guide her with this. Help her understand she is STILL going to be safe and loved no matter what. So, she can try new things and understand she will be just fine.” Komfoni describes comfortingly.

“Okay. So how do you plan on doing that?” Clarke frowns looking from Komfoni to Amma curiously as they exchange looks.

“With Lexa.” Amma finally voices as Nann nods.

“To first see how she reacts when introduced to her with BOTH of us here. Where she KNOWS she is safe and loved. So, she can see nothing changed.” Komfoni voices.

“AND that her new friends interact JUST FINE with Lexa with zero problems.” Amma finishes resolutely.

“Plus it’s getting a bit tedious having to hide her in plain sight all the time.” Komfoni mutters. “Though now that I think about it, telling her the surprise is from Lexa just as the other goufa were might be helpful.” Komfoni airs looking between the two other women.

“Okay.. but like… why on earth would Ryatt EVER want to see it then?” Clarke deadpans earning a snort of laughter from Amma.

“Because we won’t tell her before she goes to get it. We just explain it is simply a surprise for her spoiled little butt. It is ONLY after she is nice and enamored with it that we reveal they are from Lexa.” Nann grins slyly as both look over at her impressed. “I don’t know what you two are stunned by. She isn’t my first little heathen child and I am almost positive she will not be the last either.” The elder chuckles in amusement, looking over at the toddlers playing in the bath. Elisae and Taeya are showing Ryatt how to play mermaids which it seems she is ALL kinds of here for. Although she is still very much clinging to Luna the entire time. Meanwhile Xander is getting the royal treatment in the baby pool which has Clarke chortling. Maidens have rolled up pants or skirts to wade in with him. Currently splashing his heart out in the bubbles and cackling wildly.

“Well, I guess I will go attempt to run it past Lex. No promises though.” The blonde huffs standing to go find her wife.

“Gunna have to bribe that yongon of mine. Watch…” Komfoni huffs as Amma helps her stand and chuckles openly.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Amma grins slyly. 

~~~

Clarke finds her wife lounging in one of the comfy chairs in the Floukru Nursery, as it is termed now. Reading one of her books in the quiet of the day.

“Hey, will ya walk in the bathroom in like ten minutes so we can see if Ryatt shits herself when she sees you or not?” Clarke deadpans earning a cackle of laughter from Lexa.

“Well as wonderful as that whole experience sounds. I’m gonna have to pass.” Lexa chortles turning her page.

“But, Nanna and Amma both said it was okay!” Clarke protests as the brunette turns to look at her wife wildly nodding in case this helps.

~~~

Komfoni has to hand it to the blonde. She lasted a solid 2 minutes longer than they thought she would. Though she still comes trudging in looking flustered just the same.

“Alright. Your turn.” Clarke mutters walking RIGHT past them in a huff. Both chuckle as Nann rolls her head over to Amma.

“I don’t know what you are looking at me for when we both know that you are the only one that can talk her into anything.” Amma mutters under her breath watching the toddlers splash and play.

“Mmm… agreed. But how do you suggest I do this?” Nann smirks as Amma finally looks at the elder baffled until it clicks.

“Oh right. Sorry.” Amma chuckles as she stands to help the elder up.

“Really Clarke?!” Lexa groans frustratedly the very SECOND Nann walks into the room. And even though Komfoni knows full well what that child is talking about. It still makes her cackle instantly when this sounds off.

“Mmmm…. I’ve lost count how many times I end up thinking this each day.” Komfoni smirks sitting in the chair next to her cackling yongon.

“Keryons, so true.” Lexa laughs.

“Now I know you don’t like being the bad guy…” Komfoni begins when they finally settle down. Fully preparing to launch into a full blown Nanna talk that she is famous for.

“Wait… what does this have to do with Ryatt skrishing herself?” Lexa interrupts incredibly confused by all this.

“What the jok did that psychotic blonde tell you?” Komfoni demands with one of the best ‘what the fuck’ looks that Lexa has ever seen.

“Just that you three wanted to see if I could scare Ryatt into skrishing herself.” Lexa deadpans as Nann groans.

“What the jok is wrong with that girl… You just HADDDDD to choose THAT ONE…” Komfoni mutters to herself rubbing her temples as Lexa smirks in amusement. “Not a perfectly SANE one… OHHH NOO!!” She continues as Lexa snorts in laughter before she can help it.. “Come on. I need more tea for this skrish.” Nann mutters getting up and moseying into the orphanage kitchen. Lexa is all kinds of for this plan at the first mention of the word, ‘tea’ and happily follows behind her Komfoni. Listening to the psychological filled explanation while they wait for water to boil and ready tea cups. Although it goes QUITE differently than it did with the blonde. Not that the elder should be shocked by this fact or anything. 

“Oh I suspected this when Clarke mentioned the cookies!” Lexa voices when Komfoni begins to explain the favorites issue with the toddler. “Oh wait...does that mean you are using me as an exercise for Ryatt. You know the, ‘introduction to new and unfamiliar things don’t have to be labeled as bad,’ thing?” Lexa asks curiously as her Komfoni grins proudly. 

“Precisely, ai yongon.” Nann smiles, kissing both of Lexa’s cheeks in pride. 

“Then of course I will help!” Lexa assures. 

“That’s my girl.” Komfoni praise pour her yongon some tea and handing it over to her. Pouring some for herself as well before turning and quietly discussing the plan with her as they walk back. 

~~~

Lexa is instructed to wait until Komfoni sends a maiden to come get her so they have enough time to wash everyone and get them out of the tub before lunch. Favoring Ryatt to be at least dried off and either in one of their arms or at least close by when this introduction takes place. So, Lexa settles back down with her book until she is summoned as Komfoni walks back in the bathing room. The elder is unable to stop the grin off her face as she is greeted by the cacophony of giggles and squeals of delight. Giving a subtle nod to Clarke and Amma that the plan is a go before getting right back to helping with the splashing toddlers. In the end, it is ONLY when bellies begin to grumble for lunch that the tiny bubble crew FINALLY trudges out of that tub. Now squeaky clean and showing Ryatt how to do a collective ‘nakie’ dance. Fairing this is FAR too cute for her yongon to miss Komfoni signals her girls to go quietly get Lexa. Nodding to the brunette and putting a finger to her lips so she can witness the collective nakie dance in action. Yet, while everyone else is watching the toddlers, Clarke is watching her wife’s face transform the minute she spotted the cute scene. Hiding in the corner and chortling quietly by a couple maidens who are all but rolling in laughter themselves. And now that Clarke thinks about it. That nakie dance just might be a good workout for Ryatt in itself. So, she and Amma happily approve of them doing this for QUITE some time. Allowing maidens to ready lunch for everyone without some of the kids chirping around their feet for once.

_ ‘Hey, I love you. And I am right here with you. Remember that okay?’ _ Clarke thinks feeling Lexa’s anxiety climb a bit.

_ ‘I love you too.’ _ Lexa thinks back with a smile.

“Tell her to ignore Ryatt’s reaction and act normal.” Amma subtly whispers bringing the lotion to Clarke.

_ ‘Alright. When this thing gets started, they want you to act totally normal, baby. Like nothing is out of the ordinary at all. Ignore Ryatt’s reaction completely and just keep doting on Elisae, Taeya and Eryk like you usually do. We will take care of Ryatt.’ _ Clarke relays calmly.

_ ‘Okay. I can do that.’  _ Lexa nods, watching the look on Elisae’s face as she spots Clarke holding the lotion. Beginning to search for Lexa right on cue like they knew she always does nowadays. And it’s the little pout that summons Lexa’s courage to step forward without any hesitation any longer. Exactly like Clarke knew Lexa eventually would when it comes to their little girl. Both of them would walk through fire for Elisae a thousand times over.

“I’m right here my little rose. I didn’t leave you.” Lexa soothes stepping to view with a warm smile. That little bushy head whips out and beams instantly.

“NOMON!” Elisae screams excitedly barreling towards her with arms already raised. The toddler is JUST swung up into Lexa’s arms when the first screech of horror rings out. Ryatt had heard the excited announcement but didn’t quite understand what the funny word meant. But looked up to see what was happening when she viewed the lady come into view. Clarke watched almost in slow motion as her little face distorts from confusion to pure horror quite dramatically. Releasing a terrified screech of alarm and scrambling back to Komfoni. Shooting right up and fixating herself onto Nann’s face like a mini python. Pointing at the offending brunette while continuing to scream her damn head off. 

“Huh… what do you know… she does the face leechy thing too?” Luna hums totally casual like there isn’t a screeching toddler in the room AT ALL. Even though NONE of them spoke to her regarding the plan which causes a smirk from Amma. 

“Clarke, can you translate for us...” Komfoni begins to instruct over the screaming kid on her face.

“Oh sure… she said… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Clarke replies without ANY hesitation screaming her head off EXACTLY like Ryatt. Wondering why they thought Spanish screaming was ANY FUCKING DIFFERENT than normal screaming. But whatever.

“Oh yeah…. We would’ve NEVER figured that one out.” Luna deadpans, causing loud laughter to erupt from Amma and Komfoni. Not that either of them can see this thanks to the mini face python up there.

~~~

“Why’s Ryatt sads?” Elisae asks worriedly. Turning her little head back to try and see through the flurry of maidens. Everyone is attempting to help Lexa distract the happy toddlers while the other three work on consoling the temperamental one over there. 

“Well, new people still scare Ryatt remember?” Lexa casually explains attempting to rub in all the lotion Elisae INSISTED to slather all over herself.

“Buts yous not news! Yous Hedas!” Teaya protests offendedly.

“Yeahs! Evewones knowed yous!” Eryk chirps in agreement setting off a couple maidens in amusement to their looks of utter dismay.

“But she is still a fyucha (baby), ai strikons (my little ones). We don’t know what it was like for her before she came to us. For her everything is still a bit scary and new.” Lexa soothes kissing each on the head with a lap now full of wide-eyed toddlers.

~~~

“There we are my sweet baby girl.” Amma hums kissing the tears away as Ryatt begins to nurse, having now been pried off Komfoni’s face and immediately shoved onto Amma’s tit. And while Clarke was initially a little confused to this particular methodology of choice. It also happened to conveniently halt the screaming now with Ryatt’s mouth full. That of which not only Clarke but the entire damn room is quite thankful for. “You are still safe and VERY much loved by your Mama and your Komfoni, my baby. We would NEVER let anything happen to our sweet girl.” The fisa assures sweetly. Wiping tears away as the little brown eyed girl continues to nurse between sniffles and hiccups.

“That’s right. Your Komfoni and your Mama would never let anything happen to you, ai strikfayabluma (my little fire flower, firecracker).” Nann smiles, kissing a swollen little milk filled cheek. Then continues to lotion, massage and diaper the little thing while she nurses. Luna retrieves the beloved blankie off the counter and smiles when right on cue that tiny hand juts out for it the second she spots it. Wrapping it around her tiny finger and holding it right up to her face while she nurses. Always the same corner and movement. The tall woman of the sea smiles and sits by the fisa, closest to the strikon’s head. Quietly beginning to sing an old Flourkru lullaby that her Nomon used to sing to her and Lucas. The blue eyes take it all in as she listens to the lyrics talk about the miracle of the sea and the calming waves lapping up on the shore.

“I used to sing it to her at night when she would get restless back when she was still asleep all the time. We discovered it still seems to really help calm her.” Luna explains with a shrug feeling Clarke’s eyes on her. Though she doesn’t take her dark eyes off of the little toddler’s for a second.

“That’s right.” Amma nods smiling down at Ryatt warmly. “Because even though sometimes new things can be a little scary. You are still VERY much loved, my baby.” The fisa tells the little suckling toddler. Knowing from her many lessons from her own Nomi and Heda Komfoni that sometimes all a scared strikon needs is to be claimed and know they are loved by someone. 

~~~

Lexa smiles at her soft hearted little toddlers who keep looking over to check on how Ryatt is. They had been thinking about what she had told them. It was evident on all their faces as she rubbed in the lotion on each of their soft little skin. 

“I useded to bes weawy scawed when i fiwst camed toos.” Taeya quietly tells them solemnly, As Lexa leans down to kiss her forehead just so a little smile works on the little girl’s face. 

“Yous was?” Elisae gasps with wide concerned eyes. 

“Yeahs. I had wots of scawy nye-nyes and hads to sweep wif my Nomi and Noni. They maded me feeled safed.” Taeya explains as Eryk and Elisae sit there thinking about this. 

“I was weawy sads when I came to Powis toos. I missed ai seingeda (my family) wots. Buts I had Enta and she maded me feels goods again.” Eryk frowns looking back at Ryatt. Lexa smiles at him and kisses his forehead too as she steals a look at her little imp who seems to be thinking really hard over there. 

“Nomons. Was I sads and scawed when i fiwst camed hewes?” Elisae FINALLY chirps after Lexa was sure smoke was about to steam out of those little ears. 

“Mmmm… well, you were VERY little when you first came here.” Lexa explains as all of them look at her a bit miffed. “Do all of you remember how small Xander was when he first came here?” She asks nodding over to the little wrinkled boy STILL splashing away in water with a couple maidens. Both of whom are STILL attempting to pry the boy out of the water with the jaws of life. The only reason Lexa knows this is the RANDOM squawks of protest that sound off at each attempt. All three sets of eyes grow REALLY big to this example. One by one the little heads nod as the maidens smirk at this. “Well, you my sweet little rose were EVEN SMALLER than him when you first arrived.” Lexa voices as all three little jaws drop in wonder. 

“I WAS?!” Elisae gasps, looking like those little dark eyes are about to fall out of her head. 

“Oh yes. Just a tiny little thing.” One of the maidens nods in memory holding out her hands to show them.

“And every single one of them used to fight EACH morning on who got to deliver Heda’s breakfast tray because ALL of them knew it meant getting snuggles from you while Heda ate.” Frela explains with a smirk. Lexa can not help but chortle at the look of sheer awe on Elisae’s face now crawled up near Lexa’s face as she hears all of this. 

“Was I WEAWY cuteds, Nomon?!” Elisae asks in wonder. That tan face smirks as she watches the other two toddlers with identical looks both ALSO nodding to this question. 

“THE CUTEST!” Lexa assures. 

“Wow!!” Elisae exhales with the biggest grin all over her face.

~~~

When everyone is dressed and their hair is combed they make their way into the lunch room. No one is too shocked that Ryatt is a bit extra clingy to Amma. Having insisted to continue nursing while they diapered, dressed and EVEN combed her hair. Those dark locks are now out of her face thanks to Heda Komfoni knowing how to fix toddler hair while they are still attached to a boob. That little girl hasn’t budged one inch. Snug right up against her Mama with that blankey near her face while she swallows long gulps of the sweet milk. EVEN while Amma is walking around helping maidens ready plates for lunch and beginning to pass out drinks to the kids that are seated nicely at the table. Blue eyes follow that little toddler continuing to find her wife across the room suspiciously. Knowing all too well what is going through Ryatt’s head right about now as she attempts to work out why she feels so uneasy around that one woman. Better yet, a little bewildered by these persistently three-year-old automatic reactions that her body INSISTS upon doing. All this thinking is quite entertaining for Clarke to watch on THIS side now. Especially since it is now coming across as Ryatt glaring at Lexa from across the room at random. Making Luna, Komfoni and Clarke snicker each time she does this. Lexa is totally ignoring Ryatt like a damn pro and honestly Clarke can’t be more proud. Sitting there with Elisae and Taeya in her lap next to Rinta who has a lap full of Eryk right beside them. A fairly common sight nowadays, well… for everyone but Ryatt that is. Looking almost affronted that this person has the audacity to stay. Even though Lexa is usually here around this time, Ryatt just is never aware of it. After all, it is quite easy to hide from an unsuspecting three year old who isn’t looking for you.

Komfoni smirks when Ryatt shrinks back and whines anytime Amma tries to deliver ANYTHING within Lexa’s vicinity. Requiring one of the maidens to go that route to pass out drinks and lunch plates. Though the best part has got to be when Amma begins to help pass out lunch plates and all at once Ryatt’s attention shifts JUST like that. Jutting her unblanketed hand in an attempt to swipe something yummy off each plate while she nurses. Amma though doesn’t even bat an eye as she dodges that hand and keeps the plate just out of the toddler’s reach. All pieces making it to the hungry recipient with no spills or stolen food once. Even Lexa is having a hard time not chuckling at the little toddler wildly flailing her hand to try and get something. Making it until around the fifth or sixth delivered plate before issuing an angry huff that has Amma looking down in amusement.

“I’m sorry. Did you want some lunch too?” Amma chortles watching the toddler unlatch from her nipple and nod excitedly. Reaching for a plate and whining dramatically causing maidens to laugh at the cute thing. “Okay. Then here we go.” Amma assures covering her now unused breast as she carries a plate full of food over to a cackling Komfoni. 

“Did you finally convince them to give you one too?” Komfoni laughs as the tiny Latina jumps RIGHT into her lap expectantly knowing this drill by now. Practically drooling on herself as she watches her Mama hand a towel to her Abulita to tie around their wild child. Luna and Clarke are falling over themselves when that plate doesn’t even make it all the way to Heda Komfoni before being viciously attacked. “Don’t forget to chew now.” Nann smirks down at the toddler, receiving a messy little grin right back. Now one would think that while eating the toddler would at least be occupied enough to not repeatedly glare furiously at Heda. But not Ryatt… OH NO! She continues to peek over safely across the room in Komfoni’s arms. Issuing those fierce little glares Lexa’s way in disapproval to her still being here. Quite annoyed the brunette has yet to notice them even once. Though the toddlers in Lexa’s lap seem to notice this since each one manages to sneak over to console their new friend. 

“It’s o-tays, Wyatt. Hedas niced! I pwomise! You safed!” Taeya ensures sweetly before running back over to Lexa’s lap to finish eating. Little Eryk even goes so far to ENSURE that he will, ‘beated anyone ups,’ that tries to hurt Ryatt. This of course gets a wide grin his way that has Clarke chortling in spite of herself. But the cutest by far has to be Elisae who has been thinking quite hard over there. Listening to her friends tell her and a chuckling Lexa what they told Ryatt. Walking over to them and crawling right up in her Nomon Waneheda’s lap next to Ryatt. 

“I knows yous ascawed, Wy-Wy. But it’s o-tays cause you no needs to be ascawed of Heda cause dhats my Nomon. She taked cawes of me when i was a whittle baby. Dhey bof my Nomons. See.” She chirps, hugging Clarke as the blonde smiles and kisses her cheek. “And don’t wowwies. I will always pwotected yous. Kays?” Elisae whispers as Ryatt smiles at her and nods. Kissing Clarke one more time and running back to Lexa’s arms to finish her lunch. The little eyes watch them interact for quite sometime before finally turning to Clarke.

“¿Qué es un Nomon (What is a Nomon)?” Ryatt asks curiously. 

“Nomon significa mama. Es la palabra que ellos usan.” [Nomon means mama. That’s the word they use.] Clarke explains with a smile. Those brown eyes widen at this clarification and she whips that head around. 

“Tu, eres… su mama (you… her mama)?” Ryatt gasps stunned. 

“Sí, mi esposa. Heda Lexa, y yo somos sus madres. (Yes, my wife. Heda Lexa, and I are both her moms.)” Clarke chuckles as the toddler’s jaw drops open dramatically. Continuing to hear little whispers that sound a lot like, ‘tu esposa.’ Like Ryatt is in total disbelief to this newly discovered fact. All while leaving Luna and Komfoni looking between each girl like they are watching a ping pong match. Not having a damn clue what is said other than it involves Lexa and Amma it seems. Which is why Clarke is greeted by two expectant faces when she looks up from Ryatt and almost cackles at them. 

“Oh… right… she didn’t know what the word Nomon was.” Clarke explains as both dramatically hum in understanding. 

“Yes. Nomon is our word for Mommy. Or Mama, like you favor.” Komfoni hums handing the toddler another bite. “And Komfoni is our word for Grandma, or Able-ita.” She teaches Ryatt, causing a little giggle to escape at the attempted spanish... riiiiiiiight along with Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeeeeeee now you understand why I didn’t rush it, huh? It was far too important for me to fuck up. Did not trust myself worth shit over here. Raven had a VITAL role in this one and SOOOO much important shit had to happen WITH HER in this one. I knew that. ALSO… I had to look through about… 68 fucking chapters of content to ensure it correlated with everything. So, there is that. Everyone hug Dragon and Ashy. They help with this a lot. I get distracted… so fucking much. Which is why I tend to ask them now. Wastes so much less time. Lol. I get distracted when it starts getting funny and will start reading it again. Totally forget what the hell I was supposed to be checking. Then end up back at square one like 2 hours later. Did I mention ADHD meds don’t work while recovering from Shock… because… there you go ladies and gentlemen. Lol. ADHD life in a nutshell. Yes, I still took meds the entire time. Lol. Also was on my period through part of this and hormones also fuck with this med situation. No clue why. Just continued to notice this over the years. Was supposed to get it around the capitol riots day… did not get it… thought I would skip the month entirely. Yeah… apparently it affected me that much. Surprised me too. I know. I just finished yesterday. Lol. Yep. Crazy huh? And for those of you who are lost…. Stress especially overwhelming will cause skipped periods. Common fact. No, I wasn’t pregnant. We are in the middle of a fucking global pandemic. I haven’t even been out of the damn house… so you know damn well I am not getting any. Furthermore…. If you have no idea what that last sentence means…. The ‘getting any’ part specifically. Then you are far to young and innocent to be reading this story. Just fyi. 
> 
> Also… really… guys. Ashy was like… incredible for this chapter. The amount of time I would sporadically bounce in to google docs to write more. Then just leave sentences highlighted in yellow for her to translate. Then would go back and change it. Creative mind. Sorry. We do that. Also, the asking her random questions about characterizations to get my mind back into it again. Like the debates we had on this was absurd. Specifically Raven here because this is really a big chapter for her. Like I am talking a full psycho-evaluation of Raven’s character. Plus, she was having to RE-READ after me to translate all the Spanish for me…. That I changed… again. You’d be waiting a lot fucking longer if you were expecting me to translate that Spanish. Just fyi. The amount of time that woman had to read this chapter… lol. Just give her love guys. She earned it. 
> 
> Also, Dragon. Who I always tell at the last minute… ‘Hey… I think I might need you to look over this one.’ Meaning… like asap. As fast as you can. Lol. I keep saying I need to alert her sooner. It never happens. Sorry. Idk. But yea…so this chapter was more of a … ‘OMG IT’S BAD!! HELPS!’ Lol. All the starting and stopping on this chapter took a toll. I would literally start somewhere one day. Then pick up in a totally different section. Forget I even was editing the prior one. It was a ‘all hands-on deck’ job this time. So, thank my incredible team for pulling through for me on this one. I would still be writing if it weren’t for them. 
> 
> Lots of love. Please be safe. Wear a mask. Wash your hands. Be kind. <3


	70. Outset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? Just finished this one on Tuesday and didn't want to wait on this one to post. You know... per usual. I pretty much post when it finishes. I have already started writing some of 71 as well... also pretty common for me too. I usually will leave off a couple ideas I have to help this along. It is like a little tradition of mine that I have noticed helps to start the next chapter. That is what I did here as well. I am also REALLY glad I finished this late Tuesday night out of the blue. Wrote the first couple of pages late LATE that same night/morning. Since I started watching the Trump impeachment trial. Not sure if that weird ass creative lag will hit here or not. So I took precautions I guess. I also took off my headphones and did not look at certain videos on purpose. So everyone cross your fingers. 
> 
> So on that note. Here is my latest baby... Chapter 70. Whom I have poured most if not ALL my free time and mental capacity into for the last... who the hell knows.... ENJOY!!!

“I am SO fucking PROUD of you!” Clarke growls the very second, she walks through their door at the end of the day. Headed straight for her wife who is grinning ear to ear as she is backed up into the desk she was working at. Getting scooped up in Clarke’s arms and kissed with reckless abandon on top of the writing she was practicing for Rinta’s family thank you gift. 

“Ryatt finally fall asleep?” Lexa asks between kisses smirking at the groan from Clarke.

“God, I almost fucking tied her in that crib with a god damn gag in her mouth, Lex.” Clarke grumbles earning a cackle from her wife. “I am serious! We had to take her OUT of the sleeping room because she wouldn’t shut up!” She huffs dramatically leaving her wife in stitches not at all surprised. “Thank fucking GOD! For Komfoni’s magic milk shit! One second she was playing and chattering away like it was middle of the goddamn day and NOT WAYY past her fucking bedtime. The next, she was snoring in the middle of the fucking blocks.” She grins comically erupting her wife yet again into hysterics. “I am so glad we had Elisae first BEFORE Raven woke up. I would NEVER fucking want kids. Ever.” Clarke rambles as her wife smirks. Elisae fell asleep like she ALWAYS did. Right on time without ANY fight, snuggling her bear and Teaya as both are held in Lexa’s arms. Listening to Rinta tell everyone her family’s bedtime story holding Eryk, as is tradition now since they arrived back. Both Clarke and Rinta had already marched down to the basements and talked to the head archive worker about it. The sweet elder was more than happy to help them in this endeavor. Providing resources and professional scripters to help get a rough draft made. Allowing Clarke to see the words to make the pictures and Lexa to begin practicing writing them as they decided which pictures they wanted to go where.

“That is… because… Komfoni… and… Amma have had… more time… with her…” Lexa states between kisses as Clarke smirks.

“Mmm... that is what I am banking on. Their collective brainwashing of the heathen child.” Clarke grins into the kiss as Lexa chuckles.

“Your… bath… is… ready…” Lexa stammers in reminder between their HOTTT make out session. Pale hands already starting to wander up her wife’s shirt. This though has the blonde humming in realization and picking up Lexa from her desk again. Carrying her back with her to the tub, apparently not done quite yet with this. It has Lexa smirking knowingly that Clarke doesn’t even consider taking a bath without her ALSO there. This is not even an option that registers for Clarke now. So, entwined in this life with Lexa she can’t even remember what life was like before her. Every waking moment in her life now includes this incredible woman in her arms. From the first moment she opens her eyes to the last minute they close to sleep each night.

This bath is a bit different than the last. Scrubbing hair and skin yes. That always happens. But it is between lengthy discussions involving Raven’s first Physical Therapy session. It was BEYOND adorable how interested Lexa is about all of this just because she knew how much her wife loved it. The brunette is like an eager student again and Clarke adores this. She even insisted that during naptime, Komfoni sneak in closer to her. That way Clarke could explain to them everything… quietly… mind you. All while the green eyes and aged fingers personally examine the muscles Clarke is raving about. Pointing out which ones they worked on and with what exercise to a raptured audience. Well minus Yarla who is painting and ignoring the boring conversation far too engrossed in her art at the moment to care. Lexa and Komfoni though, are nodding and following right along as Amma and Clarke explain each detail to them. Their discoveries and what they would like to work on in the future as well. 

“So you think… you think it worked?” Lexa had whispered quietly with wide excited almost overwhelmed eyes. Just loud enough for their immediate circle to hear and no one else.

“It is WAY too early to tell. But if it keeps going in this direction, I think there is a GREAT possibility of it leading to that. Yes.” Clarke whispered back watching Lexa stifling a loud cheer.

“Muchof Kreyons (thank you spirits!)” Nann breathed under her breath in sheer gratefulness. 

“The biggest thing is she was CLEARLY able to move BOTH SIDES of her body with ZERO hindrance other than muscle weakness. She CAN move it. WE just need to work on her building up muscles enough to work them properly. So, she isn’t out of the woods yet. But this is REALLY... REALLY… good news.” Clarke explained softly as all three women around her seem to sigh a HUGE breath of relief. 

Although, since that first physical therapy session with Ryatt, Clarke had realized something. That if they were to continue this, it would HAVE to look VERY different to the toddler. It couldn’t resemble ANYTHING Raven would recognize as the classic Physical Therapy approaches. In fact, it honestly, couldn’t even be remotely similar to ANYTHING Abby kom Skaikru would normally utilize. It had to be original and discreetly hidden in play or everyday activities. Meaning, Clarke Griffin was going to have to go off book. Which is what she is expressing to her wife in the tub tonight. All these thoughts and concerns about the unique structure it would require. Quickly getting wrapped up in ideas that come flooding into both of them. Bath time with Luna one of them. Water therapy was one of the classics they could NEVER utilize up in space. Here they could. Since Raven loved it so much it would be MUCH easier to trick her into doing. Not to mention it would ENSURE she had an endless amount of playmates in the tub. Clarke even did the mermaid swim that Elisae and Taeya were trying to teach Raven. Calling out for Lexa which muscles it was working as she felt them. Finding many of the one’s included were ones on Raven’s list to work on. Other simple ones could EASILY be done doing swim lessons with Luna. She had already been all over Komfoni and Amma asking if she could start teaching Ryatt swim lessons NOW when she was little. So, between washes Lexa helps show what Luna usually does so Clarke can modify them. This discussion continues as they get out, dry off and brush hair. When they begin to rub lotion on one another’s skin they progress on to pointing out muscle groups. Looking like a couple of medical students preparing for an exam, only they are all related to Ryatt’s specific case and her weaker side.

Komfoni almost falls over when she walks in for the night and finds both girls already bathed, in bed AND the kicker… both girls have their pajamas already on. Walking up to that bed with her jaw on the floor for the second time that day and looking around at all the books scattered on their bed. The two seem to be discussing something while the blonde draws in her sketchbook. Continuing to look at one of the books open in front of her as she does this.

“OH HEY! Look!” Clarke cries excitedly holding out her sketchbook.

“Wow… what’s with that face?” Lexa asks in amusement.

“Were you two like… extorted… with a knife to one of your throats or something…” Komfoni deadpans in disbelief.

“Funny.” Lexa huffs rolling her eyes.

“Plus, no one is that stupid.” Clarke replies right after as Komfoni smirks.

“Don’t challenge them. I assure you someone will be if you do.” Komfoni warns as Lexa cackles.

“And where is Ray. I thought she slept with you.” Clarke frowns.

“Sleeping on Luna. She is awake now, ai strikskaifaya. And most importantly, she screeches her freaking head off when anywhere near that one.” Nann mutters nodding to Lexa.

“Mmmm… good point.” Clarke nods with wide eyes.

“Okay what is this?” Komfoni mutters giving up as she studies the picture that has been thrust in front of her face.

“Our modified post-bombs version of that!” Clarke declares as Lexa holds out the textbook.

“Huh… weird… what’s it do?” The elder deadpans with a certain amount of skepticism.

“Supports her weight so she can stand on her own.” Lexa explains.

“AND BOUNCE!” Clarke exclaims full of excitement.

“Come again?” Komfoni asks the blonde.

“It actually bounces. Like the ropes in the playground…. Do for the goufa… But individually… just for Ray… So she can start to build up muscle in her weak leg again and practice muscle coordination as well.” Clarke explains to the elder pointing to the various things to help explain this. “See. This holds her here in the little seat. On the ropes it bounces them. But here her feet will hit the ground, allow her to bounce back up a bit and come back down again on her feet.” She voices excitedly.

“And here are the ropes and bouncer things that help it move.” Lexa nods.

“Bungee.” Clarke smirks.

“Sure.” Lexa nods.

“We are going to write Sarai and ask for the rubber. Make it here in the tower.” Clarke explains as Komfoni nods in approval.

“Good. I need to see this crazy shit before I ever let you put her in it.” Komfoni states protectively as she hands back the sketchbook. “Gonna shoot that poor child to fucking space if you aren’t careful.” She mutters shuffling to her room as Lexa cackles loudly.

“God. Ray would love it though!” Clarke grins stupidly.

“The child also loves to bite random ass shit. Doesn’t mean it’s good for her.” Nann huffs over her shoulder.

“Lex! Lex!” Clarke rushes excitedly.

“Komfoni said no shooting her off in space Clarke.” Lexa frowns.

“No not that. The bounce would be like walking on the moon. Rae was OBSESSED with all things space growing up. We can call it her moon walker. She won’t be able to resist it!” She explains excitedly.

“Wait… what?” Lexa exhales confused.

“Oh… uhhh…” Clarke mutters, suddenly getting a good idea and climbing out of bed. “Come here!” She urges dragging her wife out to the balcony. “You see that?” She asks, pointing at the moon.

“Fayaraun?” Lexa frowns confused.

“Is that what you guys call it? We call it the moon. What they called it before the bombs.” Clarke voices as Lexa nods in realization.

“Uhh... things are different there. Like gravity… the thing that holds you to the earth. So, you weigh less there. Makes you bounce almost float. They showed it when the first people went there a long time ago. We had a clip of it on the ark. Rae watched it all the time.” Clarke rushes.

“And this…. Grav-nity… it stays right? Does not go away?” Lexa asks, suddenly concerned making Clarke snort.

“Yes Lex. Doesn’t change. Stays as is.” Clarke assures with a chuckle.

“Good. Was not sure how I would explain that to the clans.” Lexa exhales wide eyed. Erupting her wife into hysterics that slightly offends the brunette. But before she can say anything her wife picks her up and turns to carry her back to bed. Lexa is only able to issue one little squeak before she is picked up right off her feet. Quickly having to wrap her legs around her wife’s middle happy least it isn’t the shoulder. It was one of the two with this wife of hers. Pale hands sneaking under her pajama top right on cue as Lexa smirks. Rubbing her bare tan back and starting to kiss up her neck. Lip getting tucked between Lexa’s teeth at the feeling as Clarke grins into her skin.

“Nanna’s home. No more visitors tonight. Means I can get you naked and fuck you now.” Clarke seductively growls walking them to the bed. Tossing her wife on the bed with love dancing in her eyes as she pulls those bed curtains closed.

“You are so predictable, hodnes.” Lexa chuckles as she unbuttons her pajama top slowly just to drive that blonde crazy.

“And you are HOTTTTT.” Clarke grins right back leaping on top of her wife and getting to work removing her wife’s pants. Sucking a nipple into her mouth and torturing it with her tongue as Lexa attempts to remove Clarke’s clothes at the same time. Neither stop until both are butt naked. Pajamas now long gone and shoved at the bottom of the bed with the covers.

_ ‘No ma’am. Tonight, is MY turn. Yours was last night.’ _ Lexa growls, flipping them and pinning her wife’s pale arms over her blonde head. 

_ ‘It’s… it’s in the… mmmm… drawer.’ _ Clarke finally moans as Lexa grins and reaches over for the ribbon. Tying her wife’s hands over her head with a predatory smile laced onto her tan face _. _

_ ‘I’m going to devour every… SINGLE… inch of you, hodnes.’ _ She hums kissing down the inside of Clarke’s neck and making her way to her favorite plump breast.  _ ‘Until I have you writhing and squealing like a little whore for the whole tower to hear.’  _ She reveals with a sinister smirk that has her wife’s bright blue eyes widening with alarm. Gulping apprehensively as Lexa latches onto a tit and sucks harshly. Clarke loses the very breath inside her lungs and fights to keep her eyes open. Still locked onto their green counterparts hypnotically. Watching helplessly as her wife ravages her within an inch of her sanity. No part of her is off limits. Every inch of Clarke’s pale skin is kissed and licked deliciously by that tongue. From both nipples that are suckled and tortured by the tip of Lexa’s tongue. To every rib bone, freckle, and beauty mark. All while Lexa grins in amusement back at Clarke watching that flush crawl up her chest slowly. Her back starting to arch and show off those gorgeous tits JUST for Lexa as she kisses inside those pale legs. Pulling those long gorgeous pale legs over her tan shoulders quite smugly. Lexa hasn’t even touched her hot melting center and Clarke is already whining shrilly. Causing chuckles to escape from those plump kissable lips as she continues about her task. Ignoring the pleas and desperate pants from her wife as she thoroughly enjoys herself. Ensuring she makes good on that promise to her wife and not leaving a single piece of her wife untouched by her mouth. Leaving little love bites and wet marks as she goes. Then finally… FINALLY Lexa finds that sweet treasure trove. That golden core of melting hot bliss of her dreams. Looking up to those wide blue eyes as she runs her tongue through those sweet tasting folds. Tan hands smugly pin those pale needy hips chasing her every movement. Leaving her wife helplessly wide open and dripping just for Heda Lexa. Grinning sinisterly as she watches that pale jaw drop open. Cheeks beginning to flush as Lexa’s tongue subtly flirts with that little hooded clit. Never touching it directly just enough to drive Clarke insane. Loud crashing cries bursting into the ricocheting off their walls. Filled with brash sky curse words and Lexa’s name. Always. Lexa’s name. Skaigonakru are smirking as they move to widen their positions on night guard duty. It is hard not to when that blonde is cursing her wife to kingdom come while making love. The silly things that tumble out of that skai mouth always brings those smirks.

_ ‘You are mine, hodnes.’ _ Lexa growls as she latches on to that clit. Clarke’s head whips back and cries out into the night shrilly. Legs shaking around Lexa’s head. A tan grin felt against her skin smug knowing what she does to this blonde. Driving her crazy with just the gentlest of touches in the right place. A simple peck of a kiss perhaps. Always knowing EXACTLY what her wife needs in that very moment to send her over. Souls already twisting and entangling together tighter and tighter. Feeling like they can finally breathe for the first time again. Back home where they belong inside of one another. As one. Always one. Is Nann cackling at the weird blonde sounding like a pre-bomb opera singer in there? Oh yea! Without a doubt as she turns to reach for her earmuffs to tune them out. Even Lexa is chuckling as she continues to ravage that sweetened center. Drinking in her reward that is all out gushing from those canted hips as her wife sings out in ecstasy. Toes curled, back arched, tits and legs both trembling. Every single muscle is clenched rock hard as that flush shines ever brighter on that pale chest and beautiful face. Those green eyes don’t miss a single twitch from her wife as she drinks in that image before her. Almost as thirstily as her mouth is with that essence pouring from her wife’s center. Just the mere fact, Lexa is responsible for Clarke’s pleasure is intoxicating to her. Sending her almost as high as Clarke currently is riding. Trembling, screaming and gasping in pure bliss. Then… oh then Lexa sinks a finger inside her wife. It about implodes Clarke all at once. Screaming in a higher pitch and clenching forward in a gasp of erotic pleasure. Rocking her hips desperately because this feels too good. God it feels incredible. They’d used the dildo so much lately Clarke almost forgot how good this felt. Just them and nothing else. Inside and wrapped up in one another. Those long fingers almost have a mind of their own at this point. Knowing just where to curl and hit that g-spot repeatedly. The exact moment to add another finger and smack that little white ass roughly. Thrusted up in the air as Clarke screeches like a joken possessed bat. Chanting her wife’s name at each thrust. Lexa is still sucking that clit and grinning feeling those walls pulsate on her fingers.

_ ‘That’s right. Scream for me nice and loud now.’ _ Lexa chuckles not letting up for a single second. Clarke hardly even registers her wife is even talking. She’s doing good to remember to fucking breath right about now.

“Oh god. Lex. Oh… FUCKKKKKKK…. Baby… MMMMM… right there, baby…Yes… YES! LEXXAAAAA!!” Clarke screams at the top of her lungs trembling in rapture. Shooting to the stars and bursting right open for her wife. Continuing to fuck her wife right through that orgasm and into the next. Sucking that cunt and grinning like a smug idiot the entire time. Sending her strung out one after another. Clarke is a trembling shaking mess when Lexa finally begins to kiss her way up to that pale face. The hazy spaced out look that greets Lexa has her chortling despite herself. Kissing both of those pale cheeks as she moves her wife to her breast as she comes back down. Covering both with covers and propping pillows up as she gets comfortable for bed. It takes her wife a full twenty minutes before she is even able to form words much to Lexa’s amusement. Quietly reading as her wife suckles her breast curled into her.

_ ‘Alright where do we want to meet up in our dreams tonight?’ _ Clarke hums watching the grin spread on Lexa’s face above her _. ‘Personally, I think a sex house might be fun.’ _ She grins wiggling her eyebrows for when her wife looks down with raised eyebrows at her. Causing the snort of laughter just as the blonde was planning.

_ ‘We literally JUST had sex!’ _ Lexa chortles shaking her head.

_ ‘Yes. I remember… DELICIOUSLY too I might add.’ _ Clarke grins smugly. _ ‘But with you looking like that. And both of us already naked…. Mmm it’s too convenient to pass up.’ _ She shrugs as Lexa cackles.  _ ‘We can put in a dusty old library next door for your nerdy ass. Is that better?’  _ The blonde smirks up at her wife

_ ‘That is all I ask.’ _ Lexa smiles happily as she goes back to her book happily.

“God, I love this bed!” Clarke exhales contently.

“MMMMMhmmmm!” Lexa nods in agreement.

“And you too Blankey, Paulie and Dr. Snowflake Sparklebutts the third.” Clarke gushes as Lexa smirks and looks down at her wife in amusement.

“I still think it’s funny you insist on putting them in your old room when we are intimate.” Lexa chuckles.

“Uhhh yea… they do not need to see that. I can’t afford therapy. Lord knows they probably don’t exist now. All of them probably radiated or some shit. Morphed into monkeys for all I know.” Clarke rambles sending Lexa into hysterics before she can help it.

“Where on earth do you think we came from then?” Lexa finally chortles out.

“I dunno… maybe you were the monkeys. You like flip flopped.” Clarke grins proudly as Lexa frowns at her. “Don’t worry you are a very sexy, adorable former-monkey, baby.” She adds sweetly just in case. Kissing above her breast and going back to suckling her favorite tit from her laughing wife.

“If anyone was a former-monkey. It’s you.” Lexa declares cackling.

“GOD THAT IS LIKE MY DREAM!” Clarke gushes excitedly.

“Shocking.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“I changed my mind. Let’s dream we are monkeys.” Clarke yawns sleepily around Lexa’s tit after a few silent moments later. Instantly hearing a faint snort of laughter from what Clarke had thought by all intents and purposes… was her sleeping wife.

~~~

In the earliest hours of the morning, when all of Polis is still snoring in their beds. A BOISTEROUS squawk rings out at the VERY top of the tower. Slicing through the quiet stillness of night like a sharp bladed knife. It causes Komfoni to shoot upright in bed as Skaifaripa plops in her lap still thunderously announcing his presence. The elder flies out of bed right along with the bird who runs straight for her door. Shoving feet in her slippers and still pulling on her robe as he races through Heda’s chambers. Calling for Komfoni to follow him loudly the entire time.

“THEY FOUND ME!” Clarke screeches in panic. Flying over and attaching herself to Lexa’s face right about the time the brunette shoots up in bed.

“UMPH…. Really?” Lexa muffles behind her wife’s body as their collective weight causes her to fall back down on her pillow again.

“YOU HEAR THAT TOO RIGHT?!” Clarke squeaks when it starts getting louder.

“Clarke… it’s just… UMPH… Skaifaripa.” Lexa retorts attempting to shove her wife off her freaking face. 

“COULD HE NOT WAIT UNTIL MORNING!?” Clarke huffs in disbelief.

“I don’t know. I can’t joken see him!” Lexa barks back as Clarke FINALLY looks down and hums in realization.

“Oh right… sorry, honey bunny.” Clarke smiles impishly as she crawls off her poor wife and boops her nose just in case it helped. Lexa rolls her eyes and sits up to look out of the bed watching Skaifaripa squawking and dancing by her front door. Jumping out of bed butt naked right as Komfoni comes around the corner. Cackling she shakes her head at her yongon.

“Knew that was too good to be true. You two go nowhere looking like that.” She barks at them pointing at both girls sternly as she chases after her squawking feather child. Lexa grumbles and turns to shove her hand under the covers to search for articles of clothing. Throwing them randomly at her wife when she finds one of hers.

“OOOOOFFFFHHH… I’ve been shot!” Clarke grunts dramatically getting nailed in the face with her underwear and pajama top.

“Shut up and put those on! I want to see if it’s the eggs!” Lexa cackles throwing her pants on without underwear and searching for her top.

“But its too early for breakfast!” Clarke whines sleepily with a yawn.

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep!” Lexa hisses threateningly.

“Meeeeaaannnnn.” Clarke pouts getting wacked with her pajama pants by her smirking wife and about toppling over with the impact. Lexa is already shoving her feet in her slippers and pulling on her robe before her wife puts a single foot in those pants. Grumbling as she strides over and just does it herself or they’d be here by snowfall. Pushing pale feet into slippers and yanking her wife out of bed while threading on the robe. Jokull is smirking at their door when it gets yanked open. Green eyes still rolling and dragging a yawning blonde behind her looking confused as fuck to how she even got out of bed.

“Lex saw an Easter bunny and he was LOUD as fuck!” Clarke slurs sleepily between multiple yawns.

“Did she now?” Jokull hums casually picking the blonde up in his arms for Heda and marching down the hall behind her.

“I didn’t know bunnies had feathers!” Clarke mumbles and issues a loud snore not even five seconds after she was speaking.

“CLARKE!” Lexa snaps while Jokull is busy cackling.

“AWAKES!” Clarke yelps bolting up. They hadn’t even made it to the bird room yet and they can almost FEEL the noise radiating from it. Because holy crap. If they had thought Skaifaripa was loud, it is NOTHING compared to Baunmeizen in there. Calling for Skaifairipa who up and flies in not able to wait with Komfoni racing in right after him. Lexa picks it up and all out sprints down the hall after them not wanting to miss it.

“Is that a fire alarm?” Clarke slurs in Jokull’s arms mid snore as he walks her to their destination with a smirk on his face. The moment they walk in the door she announces with alarm. “NOT ASLEEP!” almost in panic at being caught as Nann and Lexa rolling their eyes.

“Shof op and get down here.” Komfoni hisses yanking them down in a dark corner.

“Why?” Clarke asks confusedly. “We playing hide and seek?” She mutters bewildered. “HE fucking woke us up for that?!” She hisses offendedly causing Jokull to almost combust attempting to contain his laughter.

“No! The eggs are hatching. But it is crucial that the first thing they see is Baunmeizen and Skaifaripa.” Nann instructs quietly as Jokull nods in understanding.

“I’ll guard the door to ensure no one enters until you give the okay.” Jokull relays. Subtly getting up and sneaking out without being noticed by the two feathered parents. 

“What happens if they don’t see them first?” Clarke mutters totally baffled what this would do.

“Then they attach themselves to the first person, bird, or animal they see. So, unless you feel like raising a mini Skaifaripa I would suggest you zip it.” Nann imparts sternly.

“Oh, fuck no! Human toddler is enough thanks!” Clarke whispers back in alarm ducking behind a cackling Lexa.

“That is what I thought.” Komfoni smirks as she keeps her eyes peeled on that birdhouse. Just like Lexa is doing while Clarke is still hiding behind her wife attempting to not fall asleep again. Not even five minutes later Lexa feels a dead weight fall on her shoulder and a soft snore coming from behind her.

“Just leave her, she’s quieter this way.” Komfoni voices with a smirk as Lexa chuckles. “We can just wake her when we head over to see them when Skaifaripa gives us the okay.” She assures with a smile and a wink. Both women spend far more time than they anticipated crouched in that old dusty corner. Ears anxiously tuned in to every single micro sound they can pick up. Before too long ten minutes turns to thirty… thirty to a full hour. And Lexa is starting to bite her lip worriedly thinking of the two new parents. Hoping with all her heart that all those eggs hatch. It makes the elder smile and gently rests a comforting old hand on her caring yongon’s knee. In a wordless gesture, for her not to fret until they know for certain. Exactly like Komfoni has been telling Lexa for as long as she can honestly remember. It’s been just under two full hours when they FINALLY hear the first TINY chirp. It has the two sitting up straighter and clutching each other in excitement. Looking like anxious family members in a hospital waiting room who just heard an infant’s cry coming from the delivery room. Each new peep they hear makes it substantially harder to hear the next until it is left up to Lexa. Green eyes now closed as the brunette deeply focuses on the noises around her. Stone still and focused like a hunter in the forest waiting for prey to survive one more day. Finding it a little surprising just how much of her training it takes to tune out the other now familiar chirping noises to search for new ones. 10 full minutes pass before Lexa FINALLY hears that fourth final little chirp. Squeezing Komfoni’s hand again with a HUGE smile on her face. Knowing the parents are working to feed four little persistent mouths while attempting to clean them up. Komfoni has a grin a mile wide hearing the constant little chirps in protest to not being immediately full.

“Clarke!” Lexa whispers excitedly, not able to wait a second longer. Half a blue eye bounces open in alarm and looks around a bit.

“Where the fuck are we?” Clarke slurs with drool still coming out the side of her mouth. Causing quiet chortles from Komfoni and Lexa as a result.

“In the bird room.” Lexa smirks.

“REAAALLYYY?” Clarke yawns in an awe like wonder that almost takes Komfoni clean out. “And… Why the fuck we in here?!” Clarke finally stammers looking a bit miffed. Before either can answer Skaifaripa flies out of the big nest squawking his head off looking happier than either has ever seen him.

“Ohhh hey… loooook!! He’s here too!” Clarke grins groggily as both women freeze and instantly turn to look at the blond smirking. All while Skaifaripa is now running around them elatedly in his joy, still attempting to herd them over to his little family.

“Alright. We are coming.” Komfoni chuckles as he hops in her laps and nuzzles her practically vibrating. Instantly hopping off her lap and scampering to the bird house before turning and GLARING at the blonde fiercely.

“The fuck pissed him off?” Clarke mutters… yet to open both eyes. Lexa rolls her eyes and covers the blonde’s mouth so he can fly up. Getting a nod and a bit more blue eye now looking at her befuddled. 

“I’ll explain it to you later, hodnes. When you are more awake.” Lexa chuckles kissing her wife’s cheek.

“Mmmkays.” Clarke yawns, rubbing her eyes, while Komfoni reaches up and unlatches a door so they can see inside. There are four little round fleshy blobs with pointy beaks and closed bulging eyes coming out the side of the face. Looking NOTHING like a fucking bird Clarke had ever seen. Yes. To be fair, she hadn’t seen many. But like… this was DIFFERENT different, alright? Like clear into another species different.

“The fuck is that?” Clarke hisses in alarm as Lexa snorts out in laughter with Komfoni that BOTH birds look at her dumbfounded and offended. 

“Well, being that this IS a bird’s nest, ai strikskaifaya. It would mean that those would be newly hatched baby birds.” Komfoni hums in amusement just making Lexa cackle harder.

“Lies. That does not look like a bird.” Clarke whispers with one wide eye in shock. Only fueling that laughter fire that EVEN this doesn’t qualify for a two-eye event this early.

“Mmm… you probably didn’t either my dear. Most come out looking like red slimy screaming potatoes if you ask me.” Komfoni voices matter of fact.

“Huh…” Is ALL the blonde can reply to this. All of them now watching the new parents doting on their new hatchlings. Picking off the remaining eggshells still stuck to the little things piece by piece. Komfoni grins when she is immediately handed these pieces by both birds. I mean after all she is the one who is usually cleaning their cage. Technically this would still qualify. All three getting lost in watching the new parents and fresh new life that they lose track of how long they have been here. Then Lexa suddenly hears it. The little sniffle and whimper that is so familiar to every fiber of her being. Abruptly turning and sprinting back to their room in full panic. Jokull is hot on her heels hearing it too wondering how in the world they got past him standing right here. They are already halfway there when the first loud wailing cry sounds off that speeds both up dramatically. The horror and sorrow laced in those cries at finding an empty Nomon bed almost rips Lexa apart. Clarke in the meantime is standing there looking baffled at those birds before turning to Komfoni.

“Wow they are loud!” Clarke gasps before it all of a sudden hits her in the face who that sounds like. Her face changes almost in slow motion as a, “Oh fuck…” is exhaled out. Scrambling out of the room totally late to this party in entirety. Komfoni who can’t leave as she is holding the egg shells still being taken off the new baby birds. Obviously not going anywhere anytime soon if those two birdy parents have any say about it. Rolling her aged eyes and muttering to herself under her breath. Knowing her girls will sometimes take Elisae through the maiden entrance which would have bypassed Jokull completely. Now kicking herself while trying to act engaged to these new parents. Jokull almost rips the door clean off its hinges while Lexa flies right past him.

“Elisae. Baby. Nomon’s right here baby. It’s okay.” Lexa calls frantically rushing through the throne room and into their chamber. Still hearing the toddler screaming in horror that her Nomon’s left her in sheer distraught panic. If it weren’t for Jokull’s quickness Lexa would’ve run straight through that door and tore it pieces just to get to her girl faster. Still calling out for Elisae in hopes to calm as she rockets to the bed and pulls the shaking strikon to her protectively. The maiden who obviously had carried her up, steps out of the way quickly before Heda runs her right over. “I’m right here. I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t leave you. I am right here, sweet girl.” Lexa voices tears now streaming down her face vicariously looking at the wide terrified eyes. Holding that little face in her hands and repeating the words so they can sink in. “I’m right here. I didn’t leave. I will never leave you.” Lexa repeats as Clarke fumbles and trips into the room in her efforts to get there as fast as she can.

“Elisae. Nomons are here. Nomons are here!” Clarke rushes flinging herself on the bed to get closer to them. Crawling and pulling both crying individuals to her protectively. Kissing both heads and repeating her phrase to calm them. Her wife now guiding the still hiccupping toddler to her breast to self soothe. Hidden from view thanks to Clarke and those bed curtains. Not that Lexa seems to care at all for the first time in her life. Wiping tears away and promising endlessly they would never leave that little girl who has stolen both their hearts.

_ ‘Mother fucker it is too early for this god damn shit,’ _ Clarke suddenly thinks blearily as she comes down from her panicky high. Unknowingly sending her thought straight to her wife who is now choking on a laugh while still crying. Both sniffling blubbering little toddler and that blonde momentarily stop to look at the brunette.

_ ‘God… you need a boob too?’ _ Clarke thinks wide eyed which does nothing to stop her wife from laughing _. ‘So… like… that a yes? The fuck is that?’  _ Clarke mutters baffled suddenly wondering how you are supposed to tell a three-year-old her Nomon has lost it.

“I’m sorry… my little rose. Your Nomon Wanheda is making me laugh.” Lexa stammers between laughs. “I promise we didn’t leave you, baby. We were just visiting the birdies.” She hums sweetly, wiping the tears away.

“Mmmhmmmm. Guess who hatched this morning?” Clarke hums with a grin as that toddler with still one snot bubble hanging out of her nose and tear stained cheeks shoots RIGHT UP from that tit.

“DHEYS DIDS?!” Elisae gasps as both Nomons chortle.

“They did. Only a few moments ago. So, they are really small. Would you like to go take a peek?“ Lexa asks, gently cleaning that little child’s face up like only a Nomon would. Though the snot bubble she hits Clarke to get a rag. Let’s not get hasty now. Jokull chortles when the blonde looks around in panic. The maiden jumps into action and runs to the bathroom for a clean rag. Handing it over to Clarke and apologizing profusely to both.

“Oh, you are just fine. You couldn’t have known, dear.” Komfoni pacifies walking in to dispose of the egg shells and walking straight to that bed to check on her girls. “I’m so sorry ai strikashbluma. We got so caught up in the cute little baby birdies we forgot what time it was. But I think we have something that JUST might make it all better.” Nann hums kissing those wet chubby toddler cheeks and taking over snot bubble duty without batting an eye. “But you have to promise you will be quiet because we wouldn’t want to frighten them newly hatched, now would we?” Komfoni asks, getting a fervent shake of the bushy curly head.

“I Pw… pwomises! I’s be quiets!” Elisae vows between the cutest little hiccups Clarke has ever witnessed. Watching Komfoni hand over the rag to her maiden over Clarke’s shoulder. Turning to help Lexa button up her shirt without a moment’s hesitation while describing every detail of their late-night adventure to the little toddler. 

“What should I tell the other girls?” The maiden asks not able to help a grin all over her face at the news.

“All four hatched into healthy loud little spitfires. I have no doubt they are going to keep us on our toes.” Komfoni chuckles, shaking her head. Explaining the egg shells, she removed for them as the maiden rushes down to alert the others. Wanting to gather some food for the little things who will be wanting a steady supply every couple of hours. 

Just as promised, Komfoni takes Elisae right in to see those tiny little birdies. With both her Nomons right beside her watching her little face almost melt when she lays eyes on them.

“Dheys soooooo cutes!” Elisae whispers in a high-pitched little voice that has Clarke chortling in amusement. She swears that Skaifaripa and Baunmeizen are beaming hearing this. Almost as if they can understand them perfectly. “How longs till dheys wook wike dheys shela (parents)?” She asks Komfoni with wide eyes of curiosity.

“It will take a couple weeks for their little feathers to start coming in. Then we will really start to see how much they all look alike.” Komfoni promises with a smile.

“See. She gets it.” Lexa chuckles.

“Also grew up around animals.” Clarke voices.

“True.” Lexa hums in agreement as they both watch the toddler listen in wonder to Komfoni telling her ALL about the baby birdies.

~~~

“You know what I think you need?” Clarke hums to the toddler as they are walking back to their quarters after the baby birdy visit.

“Whats?” Elisae chirps from Lexa’s arms.

“Some Nomon Nakie nuggles.” Clarke smirks as the toddler gasps excitedly and shoots up in Lexa’s arms looking at her hopefully.

“I could REALLY use some sleep before we get going for the morning anyway. So why not.” Lexa relents with a sigh as a tiny curly head whips around to check with Komfoni.

“Mmmm I second that, yongon.” Komfoni yawns, earning a shrill cheer of joy in the process. Heading straight back to her bed as the Nomons get undressed before crawling to bed. Including that little toddler who is smiling from ear to ear wedged perfectly in her spot between both her Nomons. Suckling Lexa to sleep with her teddy under her arm and blankey over top of her. Snuggling up with Clarke’s hand just as always before letting out an unabashed happily sigh that has Clarke and Lexa chuckling. Both leaning over to kiss her little head before laying back down on their pillows to get some sleep.

~~~

The little family and Komfoni are able to get a couple more hours of blissful sleep in before finally forcing themselves to rise for the day. Sleepily. But they do rise. Each of the adults are sucking down more tea than normal. Including Clarke who slept through most of the ‘waiting for the eggs to hatch’ endeavor. Their girl is extra clingy after the events this morning, not that either are shocked. Though Lexa is eternally thankful for her wife’s quick thinking with the ‘nakie nuggles’ because these had already helped so much already. And that little peace for just a couple hours was just what Lexa needed after that heart wrenching cry. The very one that is still repeating in her mind and she is desperately pushing away to the very back of her mind. The screech when they walk off the elevator has the toddler and the blonde jumping into the brunette's arms. Being a little extra sleepier than normal will do that to you. What gets Lexa though is the look on that toddler’s face when she figures out it was Ryatt. Huffing annoyed and offendedly before she looks right at Lexa whispering.

“Nomons. I be wight backs. I needs to talkeds t Wy-why.”

Sounding so much like a little Lexa and Amma clone it has Clarke stifling a snort of laughter. Lexa smiles and kisses her little girl’s face before she wiggles down. Marching right over to that little brown headed girl currently hiding in Amma’s chest.

“Something tells me Ryatt is not gunna like this talk.” Clarke cackles making Jokull have to quickly turn around to stifle his own laughter.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Lexa cackles quietly back.

“God she even did your little disappointed huff perfectly.” Clarke snickers as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“And Amma’s frown.” Fei nods in agreement chortling. 

But what REALLY gets them all going is the look that is ALL OVER Amma’s face over hearing this fun little lecture first hand. Mix that up with the wide eyes of Ryatt who keep looking the toddler up and down to see what the hell got into her. And this has Clarke and Fei about peeing themselves over there.

“Wy-Wy! I knows yous scawed. Ands my Nomons and my Nomi Amma always says yous feewings is nos bads. So dhats o-tays you ascawed Wy-wy. Buts it is not niced to acted like that’s to me’s Nomons. I wub dhem lots! Dheys maked me feeled betters when I sads or scawed. Ands yous can’ts knowed dhats if you always sweaming at thems!” Elisae huffs dramatically which about kills Amma right there. Almost combusting attempting to keep a straight face with that one. The attitude that is ROLLING off that tiny child standing there is epic enough. “Ands no moes bited peoples. Yous don’ts knows whehs theys beens. Dhats gwoss.” Elisae adds melodramatically sounding SOOOOO much like Lexa it has Amma chuckling looking down at her lap. Unable to keep it in for a solitary second. It was too good. The stance, the voice the look was spot on Heda Lexa. 

“That sounds like some good advice.” Amma chortles kissing that little feisty girl on the forehead. The toddler smiles and turns to run back to Lexa right on cue. 

“You take care of it?” Lexa smirks as Elisae nods resolutely. “Well alright then. Let’s go find Taeya and Eryk.” She laughs walking with the little girl to the playground. Smirking when she calls to Ryatt that she will be right back as she walks with Lexa to go find her friends. Clarke heads right over to the Latina still looking a bit stumped right about now. When she sees Clarke walking to her Ryatt gasps and does that cute little half crawl/half body drag to get to her. 

“Hola Peque.” Clarke grins picking her up when she gets close enough. Kissing her forehead and walking over to join Amma while switching to English. “What have we got here?” She hums sitting with the toddler in her lap that instantly pulls a puzzle into her lap to work on.

“We’ve been quite obsessed with these lately.” Amma smirks in explanation as a puzzle piece is thrust up to her.

“Ahh… the animals puzzle huh?” Clarke chuckles reading off the puzzle Ryatt hands to her. Still looking up at her expectantly like she didn’t just read off the puzzle piece already.

“Apparently it doesn’t count unless you also do the animal noise.” Amma chortles in amusement as Clarke cackles.

“Is that so? Do we need the animal noises to be happy?” Clarke teases tickling the now squealing toddler in her lap. “Well that is a lucky coincidence since you have an animal surprise waiting for you.” Clarke hums casually as the little head whips up at these words.

“Sorpresa (surprise)?” Raven gasps with wide excited eyes. 

“Yes. A surprise JUST for you, Peque.” Clarke nods as Raven cheers shrilly. “But you have to be willing to allow Lexa to hold you to go get it and to come back down to the goufa floor when you finish.” Clarke warns as the cheering stops and the toddler turns to look over at Lexa hearing this. Only when she gets a good look at whom Clarke is referring to does reality seem to kick in. That lip jutting out in a sad pout as that head turns back to look at Clarke accusingly to this unfairness. “I know.” Clarke chuckles feeling bad but knowing it was necessary. “But those are the rules. So, when you are ready to let my wife, Heda Lexa hold you. THEN you may get your special surprise.” Clarke promises as a sad pathetic whine of protest is issued as the toddler scoots over to sulk in Amma’s lap. Refusing to look at Clarke now as she mumbles frustratedly into Amma’s shirt. It has the fisa smirking in amusement over at the blonde who is rolling her eyes at the theatrics. 

_ ‘How’d she take it?’ _ Lexa asks curiously from across the room.

_ ‘Currently refusing to look at me.’ _ Clarke mutters back in a huff hearing a faint snort of laughter from her wife’s direction.  _ ‘The Raven I knew was never like this.’ _ Clarke protests frustratedly when she can’t even get the toddler to get near her anymore.

_ ‘Act like a toddler?’  _ Lexa asks curiously.

_ ‘Yea. She was like perfect and obedient when we were kids. It was frustrating as all hell.’ _ Clarke thinks right back.

_ ‘Well, yeah. Her survival in skaikru depended on that. Here it doesn’t. She is given unconditional love and allowed to be herself.’ _ Lexa patiently explains.

_ ‘Well, if I knew Raven’s true self was a little shit head, then I would’ve thought twice before allowing her to change.’ _ Clarke frowns as Lexa cackles.

‘ _ This is quite NORMAL toddler behavior, Hodnes. She is just acting her age.’ _ Lexa chuckles warmly.

_ ‘Still irritating as fuck.’ _ Clarke mutters, still glaring annoyed at the toddler throwing a silent tantrum in Amma’s lap.

_ ‘Well, with what you told me Raven has never got the opportunity to do this before now. So personally, I think it is a good thing. It allows her to possibly be MORE completely developed once she ages back than she was before the transition.’ _ Lexa offers as Clarke pauses at this.

_ ‘Huh… I hadn’t considered that…’ _ Clarke exhales in thought.

_ ‘And if you think Raven’s bad, Hodnes. Then you should try someone who had a personal vendetta against you BEFORE transitioning them to a toddler.’ _ Lexa quips teasingly as Clarke smirks knowing at this.

_ ‘Whatever. I was adorable!’ _ Clarke thinks knowingly erupting her wife into laughter.

_ ‘Which is how you survived.’ _ Lexa teases with a wink as Clarke gasps in mock offense. Meanwhile Amma allows the little frustrated thing to steam off in her lap. But the moment she hears the whimpers and sniffles the fisa reacts without hesitation. Picking up the toddler and cuddling her close in her arms. Ryatt bursts into tears just like any toddler would in mom’s arms.

“I know, my baby. It’s hard having to do new things.” Amma consoles rubbing Ryatt’s back as she cries onto her shoulder.

“Mana Mala! (Clarke mean)” Ryatt declares with tears still pouring down her face. Said with such anger and frustration that the experienced Nomon did not need to know Spanish to understand that at all.

“No. She is not. Clarke loves you a lot, baby.” Amma assures as Ryatt looks up at Amma in shock. “I am your mama, baby. I can understand what you say without needing to know Spanish sometimes.” She chuckles as she wipes away those tears. “I know you are frustrated because you really want that surprise. And it makes you sad that Clarke would do something that hurts you. But she thought LONG and hard about this and she only wants what is best for you.” Amma assures holding that little pouting face in her hands. “And remember, my girl. Lexa is Clarke’s wife. That means Clarke loves Lexa a lot. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have married her.” She voices as the toddler whimpers.

“Ahhh… WE took it wonderfully, did we?” Komfoni chuckles walking towards them.

“Understatement.” Amma mutters.

“Well, I might have something that might cheer you up a bit. As long as you can promise to be nice to Xander. Because I have something, I would like to show the both of you. But ONLY if you promise your Able-ita you will be nice and not bite him.” Nann voices sternly pointing at the little girl. Ryatt tucks her lip into her teeth as she thinks for a little bit. Looking back at Amma and then up at Komfoni makes the elder smile. “Yes, your mama is coming too.” She chortles, finally receiving a nod of approval. Lifting her little hands for Komfoni to pick her up so Amma can find Xander which takes all of five seconds.

“Are we doing what I think we are doing?” Amma whispers to Komfoni with Xander in her arms as they head for the elevators.

“Yep. Couldn’t resist showing my fellow birdy lover his first newborn hatchling.” Komfoni grins excitedly, erupting Amma into laughter.

“And what plan have you thought up to work this out?” Amma asks knowingly. 

“Oh simple. You and I will walk in alone with the two strikon. And you will have your magic milkas (boobs) at the ready. That way if either makes a joken peep you shove their face on one of those bad boys to shut them up.” Nann grins triumphantly as Amma erupts in laughter right along with the rest of the kru following them up. “Low key genius though.” Ifin chortles in amusement to his partner who is far too busy laughing to respond at the moment. The minute they get to the top floor Komfoni is all in teacher mode with those two toddlers.

“Okay you two. You remember the little eggs we visited? Komfoni asks more to Xander because although Ryatt did meet them she was asleep while this happened. Xander though, his eyes are as big as saucers and nods excitedly with his jaw on the floor. “You met them. But you were sleeping, my dear.” She relays to the confused looking Ryatt. Both guards are chortling at this little man’s excitement that is already palpable and he doesn’t even know the news yet. He is just elated they get to see the birdies. “Well, those eggs hatched early this morning!” Komfoni reveals with a grin watching as Xander gasps and covers his mouth with both hands in total shock. Those little eyes look like they are going to fall out as he bounces up and down in Amma’s arms. Ryatt’s jaw drops too and she looks at Komfoni to be sure she heard them right.

“’atch?” Ryatt chirps in wonder.

“Yep. All four little eggs hatched. But we have to be SUPER quiet because they are still REALLY little. Okay?” Komfoni asks as both toddlers nod like their heads are about to fall off. Though Ryatt is white knuckling Komfoni’s shirt a bit unsure of this whole thing but still wants to go see just the same. Xander on the other hand is all but having to be physically restrained by Amma attempting to get to the door faster. It has the guards holding the walls at this little boy's fervent elation.

“Alright. Let me see you hold your bubble.” Amma tells Xander who instantly puffs his cheeks out. Although Ryatt turns and gives one of the best ‘what the fucking hell’ looks either has seen a toddler make. Sending both into almost hysterics as she watches this weird toddler sitting there with puffed cheeks proudly and ready to go. Now looking at both of them in almost a ‘what is wrong with him’ sort of gesture.

“Ahhh… you haven’t had your first swim lessons with Luna yet. But when you hold a bubble in your mouth it means you use your listening ears when she gives you instructions for your next game.” Komfoni chuckles in explanation to the toddler who is still looking a bit befuddled to this. “Would you rather cover your mouth with your hand?” She suggests gaining inspiration from that weird blond watching that little hand go over Ryatt’s mouth. Looking up at Komfoni expectantly as she smiles in approval and kisses her forehead. “Good girl. Now we can’t touch them yet. So, you need to keep your hands to yourself until they are a little bigger.” She tells more to Xander knowing Ryatt is going to be good to even get close enough to even touch them. The little boy still vibrating with pure joy nods and holds both his hands resolutely behind his back. EXACTLY as Amma has always taught them to when not allowed to touch something. Causing a grin on both women’s faces at once that has his chest puffed out proudly. Ryatt just looks up wearily at Komfoni like, ‘I don’t have to do that right’ in hopes it actually works. The elder smirks and holds both little hands in her one hand before opening the door quietly.

Now Nann was careful not to assume Ryatt would automatically fear the birds. Giving the little feisty Latina the benefit of a doubt while also taking precautions. For example, while one hand was holding Ryatt’s hands, they subtly moved to cover up that little mouth instead since those fingers are still white knuckling her shirt. Not willing to risk shocking those poor hatchlings that she was unsure could take it this early in their lives. Not only that but she came bearing quite a bit of birdy treats for the little family’s compliance to visitors. Ever the protector of his new little family Skaifaripa is the first to greet them when Nann opens the birdy door. The first glance Ryatt gets of Skaifaripa has a grimace of terror to instantly transfix her face. Almost like she is being spit out at the end of the slide it is so horrific which sends Nann into muffled hysterics as she holds out the freaked-out toddler to Amma. The fisa is similarly chortling as she takes Ryatt and hands over Xander to Komfoni. Xander is quite happy with this trade as he gets closer to the birdy now. Simply holding out his hand for a hellmouth root expectantly from Komfoni who smirks at him. The second Ryatt is transferred however, the child whines and shakes her head with hands waving in a ‘NO’ type fashion. All with the grimace in full force to make sure these crazy women know that she wants NOTHING to do with whatever the fucking hell that thing was. Amma is still chortling as she guides the toddler with eyes now the size of dinner plates to her breast to nurse so hopefully calms down.

“Okay. You don’t have to get close if you don’t want to.” Amma chortles as the girl is still looking back apprehensively at the bird while she nurses. Keeping her brown eye on that freak show with feathers as she takes long gulps of the sweet milk. Tiny hand now white knuckling that blankie and insisting to hold it as FAR away from that bird as she can. Just incase it gets any fucking ideas which Amma is really having a hard time not laughing at. Repeatedly having to voice to the toddler it will not take her blankie or her boobie she is nursing from. All in hopes the poor bird can stop getting looks of terror and the toddler will calm down a bit. Neither seem to care though since Skaifaripa seems to immediately recognize the sleeping child and chirps to his mate inside the house. Both are now poking out and chattering to each other as they watch the VERY MUCH awake little girl. This was exactly why Komfoni thought it might be good to bring Ryatt, death glares or not. Just to allow the birds to know she is okay so neither would worry. Komfoni smiles at them when both right on cue come over to tell her all about the woken child like she didn’t already know.

“I know. That is why I brought her here for you both to see.” Komfoni chuckles as Xander continues to feed both hellmouth roots quite joyously. The first little chirp sounds and it has Xander gasping in a quiet little awe. Mouthing the word ‘SORA,’ for Komfoni and pointing them out to her.

“Yes. Those are Sora fyucha.” Nann chuckles quietly with a nod. The first little head to poke up has both his tiny hands going to that toddler mouth with HUGE eyes of absolute wonder. Not missing a single movement as Baunmeizen scuttles over with a hellmouth root. Tediously both parents feed them to the baby birds meticulously as the little boy watches and INSISTS to hand them each more roots for them. Komfoni is smirking at this little bird lover who is having the time of his life. Even Amma is chuckling getting sneaky peeks of him between consoling Ryatt back there. This is the highlight of this little boys day, without a doubt. Continuing to turn to point out the babies for Amma when he is certain Komfoni sees them all. The fisa is having to be all the way back across the room to keep Ryatt happy. Chortling and nodding to him that she sees them even from back here. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see the babies?” Komfoni asks Ryatt who whines and fervently shakes her hands and head with a big NO! “They won’t hurt you with me there. I promise.” She assures which does absolutely NOTHING to pacify this fear. “Okay! You don’t have to go see them if you don’t want to.” Nann promises chuckling. “Would you like to go take a peak with Xander?” Komfoni checks with Amma before they leave.

“Oh yes please!” Amma gushes while working to detach Ryatt who is having mixed feelings about this trade off now.

“You are safe with your Able-ita.” Komfoni soothes, humming the lullaby to calm the toddler and holding her tight. “You know what?” She hums earning a little head to turn her way. “Even though you didn’t go see the babies. I am still SO proud of you ai fayabluma (fire flower).” She assures as the toddler looks up at her confused. “You trusted your Able-ita and your Mama to keep you safe when you tried something new even though you were scared.” She hums proudly kissing the little forehead as the toddler grins at this. Ryatt hadn’t considered that until Nann had said it. “And you know this big tall men outside?” Komfoni voices as the toddler looks up at the elder. “Those guys are gonas or warriors. They protect us and keep us safe.” She explains watching the little face work this out. The second they walk outside the birdy room Ryatt points to one of the gonas and looks back at Komfoni to see if that was who she was talking about. “Yep. That is one of them. Their job is to make sure we are safe. That is why they follow us so they can be there to help us if we need it.” Nann relays as the two guards smile at the little girl with wide unsure eyes.

“Yep. These guys are the BEST warriors in all the clans.” Amma adds with a smile at one of them.

“And you wanna know who trains them?” Komfoni smirks as the toddler looks at her expectantly for the answer. “That would be me, your Able-ita.” She reveals as the toddler gasps and looks back at the men with doubt. 

“She sure does.” Ifin nods with a smirk.

“See. So even when I am not with you. I will still be protecting you.” Komfoni hums to the little toddler whose eyes grow wider at this information. Staying quiet for a couple minutes as she ponders this. 

“¿Ellos me mantienen a salvo ?” [They keep me safe?] Ryatt checks up at Komfoni. 

“Remember to speak your english baby.” Amma hums as the toddler nods. Staying quiet for a bit as she thinks of the words. 

“Theys keeps mes safes?” Ryatt squeaks quietly wide eyes of hope. 

“Well why don’t you ask them.” Komfoni hums with a kiss to the forehead. The toddler turns and looks at the men expectantly as they chuckle at the cuteness. 

“We sure do protect you.” Ifin smiles in assurance. 

“Yep. No one can hurt you on our watch.” His partner adds. Ryatt’s eyes widen hearing this and she turns to Komfoni and tugs on her shirt. 

“Ellos…” [They] Ryatt begins before stopping herself and switching to english. “They’s comes to ‘pwise wif mes?” She asks hopefully up at Komfoni who grins triumphantly as Amma chuckles. 

“Ahhh.. You think them coming with you to get your surprise might make you feel better?” Komfoni clarifies as the toddler nods. 

“We were told by Wanheda that they have a special surprise for her but she must go with Heda to get it. And we are still VERY much in that ‘weary of anyone new’ stage.” Amma whispers as the guards chortle in understanding. 

“Let me guess. Heda qualifies as new.” Ifin smirks back as Amma chuckles with a nod. Thankfully Xander is in his own little world of play with his skaifaripa stuffie after meeting the baby birdies. Not having a damn clue they are even speaking at all. The second they get off the elevator he wiggles from Amma’s arms and shoots straight at Fei screeching his head off. Fei is rolling as the boy is currently babbling wildly in his arms telling him ALL about the baby birdies in his own little language dramatically. Every single maiden, gona and goufa in the vicinity gets the exact same treatment. Fei and Amma get hit up multiple times in between and act totally surprised each time, of course. It has Lexa and Clarke falling over each other as each new person that walks in gets a squawk of joy and all but accosted by Xander. This also includes Luna who just stares wide eyed at the toddler babbling wildly in her arms. All but scared the piss out of her when he screeched his head off the very moment she walked in. The kid goes for a solid two minutes like this before promptly wiggling down to go to the next person. 

“What just happened?” Luna hisses to Lexa who is all but hysterical. 

“He got to see the baby birds.” Lexa cackles as Luna hums in realization. 

“Oh thank Kreyons. Thought I was being cursed out by a toddler.” Luna mutters in relief. It isn’t too long before Komfoni sneaks over to Clarke and Lexa.

“I think she might be ready after naptime. Just a heads up.” Komfoni whispers before scuttling off. It has both Clarke and Lexa looking at one another with wide eyes. Uncertain with what Komfoni did to get this accomplished but impressed either way.

~~~

Ryatt looks almost stoic attempting to steel herself for this transfer of hands when they walk up hand in hand. That toddler is downright bound and determined to get this special present from Clarke. She can’t remember ever wanting anything else so bad in her little life. But the closer they get the bigger those eyes become and the whiter those little hands on Amma’s shirt turn. Blankey in one hand, per usual as she attempts to ready herself for this.

“See look, baby. There are the guards your Able-ita sent.” Amma voices pointing to Ifin and his partner waving at them as they near. Nann watches from the dark corner of the maiden hallway hopefully. Ready to scuttle back up to Agnes’s suite the second she knows Ryatt is okay.

“Hola Peque. You think you are ready?” Clarke hums coming closer warmly. Raven gives a little nod as she bites her lip.

“We promise to follow you the whole time to make sure you are safe. Just like we promised.” Ifin assures just as Komfoni coached him to.

When the transfer happens, it looks almost like it actually might work after all. No tears, no lip trembles or anything. Just a stoic looking face of determination. But even Lexa knows something is not right and walks a bit slower. Ryatt is stiff in her arms. Like a statue almost. Her natblida senses are tingling fiercely and she knows this isn’t going to work this time. Not like this. Inside Ryatt’s tiny body her heart is beating double time. Steadily climbing the further they walk away from Amma and closer to that elevator. By the time they reach the elevator to wait for them to open it feels like her tiny body is going to implode if she doesn’t get back to her mama right this second. The doors haven’t even opened yet when all at once the toddler bursts into tears flailing wildly in Lexa’s arms. 

“NO!!! MAMÁ!!! MAMÁ!!!!” Ryatt sobs with a tone of such absolute panic that it has Amma rushing to the toddler immediately. That tiny body is trembling by time the fisa scoops the toddler up in her arms. All but inconsolable even though she is now safe in her mama’s arms like she wanted.

“That’s okay, Ryatt. We can try again tomorrow.” Lexa assures quietly attempting to hide the fact her heart is breaking inside. Clarke is long past gone and is vicariously in tears feeling horrible for putting her friend through this. She knows it is for the best but the real fear that was in Ryatt’s eyes did quite a number on her. Just knowing that she, Clarke Griffin, best friend of Raven Reyes, was responsible for that. She was the one who pushed this and god it guts her. Has her questioning the entire thing as she watches Amma console the trembling toddler. Before another word is said and even Komfoni can reach them Elisae rushes over. Unable to help herself seeing her friend so upset.

“Wy-Wy! Wy-Wy!” Elisae calls in a trembled voice worried for her friend. Amma bends down to Elisae’s level as she approaches and, in this moment, Lexa feels like she must physically hold her heart or it will fall right out of her chest. Reaching back and grabbing Clarke’s hand needing something to steady her.

“She’s okay, honey.” Amma assures kissing both foreheads tenderly. Clarke sighs and kneels at their level still holding her wife’s hand behind her. “She was trying to get her Heda surprise. But it seems we are still a bit scared.” The fisa explains delicately as the little curly haired girl turns to look from her Nomons to Amma and then to Ryatt.

“Oh nos! You scawed?” Elisae asks worried, getting a little nod from Ryatt. “I sowy you ascawed, Wy-wy.” Elisae consoles sweetly, giving her a hug.

“Whats happens? Why’s yous sads?” Taeya asks, wandering over to find Elisae.

“She’s ascawed to gets her Heda ‘prise.” Elisae frowns to her friend.

“Oh nos!” Taeya worries holding Ryatt’s other hand worriedly. “Ohs. Tells hers dha Fee-Fee jokes we justs heards. Dhats maked her feels bettah!” Taeya gasps excitedly.

“Oh yeas! Dhats makes you feels LOTS bettah!” Elisae nods launching RIGHT into the joke full tilt. Those two little girls are what stop Komfoni in her tracks from making her way over to Ryatt. Seeming to help just by their presence somehow that neither Amma or Komfoni understands.

“Oh-tay Wy-Wy. How’s yous make a Hankey dance?” Elisae asks between hysterical giggles. Ryatt shrugs as both girls are now all but falling over each other, which has the toddler smiling with them vicariously.

“Yous puts a wittle boogey in its.” Taeya cackles as both dance around erupting Ryatt into laughter right along with the entire group around them. Suddenly Elisae gasps and leans over to Taeya who nods excitedly. The tiny bombshell races over to Lexa and launches her into her arms.

“Nomons. Cans we goes wif Wy-Wy to maked her feel bettahs?” Elisae whispers as Lexa smiles and looks back at Clarke. The blonde smiles and nods as Elisae beams happily. “Dhanks Nomons.” She sighs kissing Lexa on the cheek and insisting that Lexa hold her out to give Clarke a kiss too.

“Hey, Wy-Wy. What if we comes wif yous to get yous Hedas ‘pwise? Would dhats maked you feels bettah?” Elisae asks, holding her friends hands as she reads the little face. Ryatt looks over at Clarke immediately knowing it would have to be approved by the blonde first even if she wanted to. “You can choose one of them to ride with you in Lexa’s arms. But the other will have to ride with me since Lexa only has two hands.” Clarke informs them as all three turn to look at each other.

“Would you wike Ewise or mes to be wif yous whens Heda cawies yous?” Taeya asks softly fairly l used to this big sister thing thanks to Xander. Ryatt thinks for a bit as she bites her lip. Both of them made her feel safe and she is uncertain how to choose. Until, she recalls how Elisae called Lexa and Clarke that funny word for Mama. And if there is one thing Ryatt learned it is that Mama’s are a lot nicer here. Much nicer than she knew them to be before coming here. So in her little mind, that means that the likelihood Lexa would hurt or scare her when Elisae was with her would be lower. This is what ends up causing her little finger to finally point to Elisae.

“Oh-tays dhen I wide wif Wanhdas.” Taeya smiles happily at Ryatt. 

“First, I would like you two girls to try and go potty.” Amma instructs as both nod and run back to the bathrooms. Lexa uses this time to go back with Clarke to speak to those two little imps back there. That way Amma has some one-on-one time to calm Ryatt back down a little more before trying again.

“Now I want you two to remember that you both already got your tower goufa surprise with Lexa and this is Ryatt’s turn.” Clarke coaches delicately as both toddlers nod in understanding. 

“But we are both SOOO proud of you for making Ryatt feel better so she can get her special Heda surprise.” Lexa praises warmly.

“That’s right! We are! And maybe if we are lucky whatever Ryatt picks will help her feel a lot better just like yours do for you sometimes.” Clarke adds as both toddlers light up at this notification.

“Yeahs! She’s won’t be so scawed no moes!” Elisae cheers.

“And nots so biteys!” Taeya adds excitedly causing a snort from Lexa and Clarke in the process.

“Yeahs! Shes can bited dha stuffies. Dhey don’t minded as much.” Elisae nods in agreement leaving Clarke blinking as she turns to her cackling wife at this update. 

~~~

“You are such a big brave little girl. You know that, baby?” Amma hums down the little girl suckling to soothe herself back down. “And I and your Able-ita are SO proud of you!” She gushes, kissing that little forehead. “You are going to be the safest little girl in all the clans, you know that?” Amma chuckles with a smirk. “You got both your friends, Clarke AND both guards looking out for you while you go get your surprise.” She reminds that little girl who grins with that milky smile up at the fisa. Both little toddlers run back to Ryatt talking a mile a minute to her. But those brown eyes catch something out of the corner of her eye that has her looking to the corner of the room. Seeing that scary brunette getting pulled into a hug by Clarke and hiding into her friend’s shoulder. Both women are in their own little world of their own making. Clarke is pouring her heart into her wife and building her up for one more go today. Amma follows that little girl’s line of sight and smiles. “Mmm... see. It’s hard for Heda Lexa too, baby. It isn’t just you.” She smiles kissing her forehead as the toddler looks back miffed. Managing to turn back around just in time to watch her friend kiss her wife’s cheeks as they turn pink.

“Wy-wy. Yous gunna be just fines! I used to be ascawed of news peoples toos. But Ewise helped me not be so ascawed. Heda was dha fwist I was not ascawed of no moes.” Taeya tells the Latina whose eyes widen at that story. 

“Yeps. Yous gunna be gweat!” Elisae nods happily. “I be wight dhewe wifs yous!” She chirps as the Hedas come back over.

“Are you sure you are okay to try one more time today, peque? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Clarke gently assures to the toddler snuggled into Amma.

“I want ‘pwise.” Ryatt whines in a huff that has even Lexa smirking. It was all the toddler thought about ALL day. Through lunch and naptime. She even dreamed about it being a chocolate chip cookie tower she could eat. So by this point Ryatt is wanting that surprise something fierce.

“It is a pretty awesome one, if I do say so myself.” Clarke nods in agreement with both toddlers right behind her in agreement. 

“Oh-tays.” Ryatt whispers quietly that all but melts Clarke’s heart. 

“I holded yous hands dha whole times. Buts no bited mes. Dhats yucky. Kay?” She checks just to be sure causing the blonde and half the guard to choke back laughter. 

“And we will be right there the whole time. Just like we promised.” Ifin assures again as he gets an idea. “Would you like us to stand in a certain spot so you feel safer?” He asks delicately as the latina thinks for a minute. Then points next to her as both guards chortle. “Then we will stand in that EXACT spot.” He winks at her. 

“I will be RIGHT here waiting for you, baby. That way you can show me your surprise as soon as you get back.” Amma promises as she waves with this big brown eyes growing wider in fear with every step. Elisae senses this and looks up at Lexa with worry. 

“Wy-Wy. I dunno yous wuwaby but my Nomon singed mes a wuwaby that maked me feels betteahs. You’s wanna hears it?” Elsiae asks in attempts to distract her friend from her fears. The latina turns and nods at Elisae as the the curly headed bombshell grins. “Oh-tays. Nomons. Cans you singed me’s wuwaby?” Elisae asks sweetly, kissing her cheek in case this helped. 

“I think we can do that.” Lexa nods with a smile. Lilting the lullaby effortlessly as Ryatt looks up at her in wonder. Having no idea Lexa could sing so well. And even though it isn’t her lullaby that Luna always sings to her at night. It does make her feel better as she listens to Lexa sing. Clarke grins excitedly down at Taeya as they continue to climb the floors on the elevator. That lullaby works perfectly to distract Ryatt from realizing they have even moved off the goufa floors. Stepping off the elevator those brown eyes widen in wonder as she looks around. She’d never been here before. Everything looks new and different. So she decides to turn and look back at Ifin instead as he marches beside her. Giving her a little wink that makes her smile and feel a little better. Just like she promised Elisae holds her hand the ENTIRE time. Even as they walk through a door that has Ryatt a little nervous. Shrinking back into Lexa and Elisae unsure where they are. Well.. Until she sees a familiar face that is and that timid look instantly transforms to pure delight.

“ABUELITA!!!” Ryatt squeals joyously, throwing her blankey hand and the other still clutching Elisae’s hand straight up. 

“You did it!” Komfoni cheers as the toddler all but leaps into her arms. Spinning the giggling little girl in her arms as the toddler unabashedly celebrates. Not even realizing where they are or what they are surrounded by. As far as Ryatt is concerned, Abuelita was her surprise and she is quite happy with this. It has Clarke and Lexa grinning at one another at the two in their own world. 

“You two did so good!” Lexa whispers to Taeya and Elisae proudly. 

“I thought I heard someone.” Agnes chuckles coming through the door from her bedchambers hearing the commotion. 

“GEE-GEE!” Elisae and Taeya both cheer excitedly. Wiggling down and running straight over to her without any hesitation. “Hey there girls!” Agnes smiles scooping them up into a hug as they excitedly tell her about how they helped Ryatt not be so scared. “It sounds like you guys were really big helps to your Hedas!” the older woman praises as the Hedas grin at the group. “So as a reward I will let you test out some of our playsets while we get Ryatt situated. How’s that sound?” She hums as both girls gasp excitedly. Lexa is smirking and rolling her eyes at this not having ANY doubt those two Komfoni’s planned this from the beginning. Watching the two girls race over to the corner where a multitude of stuffed playsets of all kinds sit. Ones of forest friends, horses in stables, farm animals, even unicorns and princesses. Both dive right in with their stuffed animals and it has Lexa grinning. Though, turning her head she almost cackles watching her wife attempting to sneak over to join them. 

_ ‘You have to translate for Raven, remember?’ _ Lexa chortles in reminder.

_ ‘BUT LEXXXXX!’ _ Clarke whines with a pout.

_ ‘Keryons you are worse than them.’ _ Lexa mutters, shaking her head with a laugh she goes to sit with the two toddlers since she is not allowed anywhere NEAR Ryatt. She wanted the toddler to have fun here and that involves not being in sight. So Lexa is MORE than happy to facilitate this. 

_ ‘No fair! I don’t want to be THE adult this time!’ _ Clarke whines unabashedly. 

_ ‘Oh stop whining. You know just as much as I do that they are going to send each of them with a playset to take down to the goufa floors for everyone. You can play with them then.’ _ Lexa mutters hearing a subtle huff behind her that has her smirking.

“Am I going to leave my workshop unlocked tonight so she can come play?” Agnes whispers in amusement watching the two argue back in forth in their heads. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were discussing and she found this quite entertaining. 

“Kreyons. Don’t tell her that is an option!” Lexa hisses with wide eyes that almost takes Agnes out now cackling openly as she walks over to join Nann. 

“Hey there little one. My name is Agnes.” The elder greets warmly as the girl’s eyes widen and she hides more into Nann’s chest. “Oh you don’t need to be afraid, little one. I am here to give you your surprise.” She smiles with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Instantly this perks up the toddler with fervent interest. 

“My ‘pwise?” Ryatt whispers in awe. 

“Yep. I made them with the help of your… what’d she call you again?” Agnes mutters in confusion. 

“Able-ita. Means Komfoni apparently.” Nann relays as the other elder woman hums in realization.

“We think it might be a form of pre-bomb Spanish.” Clarke pipes up. “At least that is what it resembles. We had to learn a lot of different languages before we came down here.” She shrugs casually. 

“Ahhh… maybe so then. Sounds like an old clan language to me.” Agnes nods to the blonde.

“That is what I thought too. There are so many of them now it's hard to even keep track.” Komfoni hums. 

“Que…” Ryatt starts and pauses for a moment. “What… dhats?” She tries again, tugging on Komfoni’s shirt and pointing to a shelf.

“Ahhh… those are stuffed animals.” Komfoni tells the toddler. “Agnes made every single one of those.” She brags as the other elder snorts.

“I used to. Now thankfully your Able-ita helps me quite a bit now.” Agnes tells Ryatt whose eyes are huge.

“Every single child that walks in that door gets to pick out their own stuffed animal.” Komfoni explains as Ryatt looks up at her, almost breathless at this information.

“Th… They’s do?” Ryatt whispers.

“Mmmhmm… And now it is your turn.” Komfoni nods as the toddler’s jaw drops open in disbelief. Turning to look at Clarke seeming not to understand this all.

“Just like your blankey, Ryatt.” Clarke reminds her hopefully. But for Ryatt this sort of appeared when she was asleep. She woke up with it being hers. She wasn’t given it while awake. This is the first time she is able to pick something out JUST for her to keep in her whole life. Not hand-me-downs or preowned ANYTHING. 

“You can pick which one you want to keep” Agnes nods comfortingly.

“Fors how longs?” Ryatt whispers timidly, sending a jolt of pain through Clarke and then Lexa’s hearts hearing this.

“Forever. It will ALWAYS be yours.” Komfoni passionately tells her. But this still seems to trouble the toddler a bit as she bites her lip and thinks about this. They look really nice and she does REALLY want one but Ryatt is unsure.

“Whats… Whats dos I has to dos?” Ryatt asks timidly not making eye contact. Clarke jolts remembering how Raven told her about all the gifts her mother’s drug dealers used to try and give her. Make her pay them off in some way that would more than likely get her hooked-on drugs or locked up in jail.

“Nothing. You don’t have to do anything at all. You get one just for being you, Ryatt. And for being SOOO brave today.” Clarke voices, taking Ryatt’s hands on her own.

“Weawy?” Ryatt asks with HUGE eyes of surprise. 

“Absolutely.” Komfoni nods, kissing her forehead with a soft smile. “We make sure every single child who lives in this tower, Polis or comes to visit us has one of their very own.” She explains gently and that is when it clicks for the toddler as she is carried over to the rows on rows of stuffed animals. “Do you remember what this one is called?” Nann asks as the toddler grins.

“FLINGA!” Ryatt answers proudly.

“Mmmm… and what about this one?” Clarke asks.

“SORA!” Ryatt calls out, throwing her hands up excitedly. Calling out the names of the dog, bear, gorilla, duck and frog. But what surprises her is how many varieties there are of these animals. Black bears and polar bears. Labradors and Dalmatian dogs. More types of fish than Ryatt knew existed and even water animals that Luna told her all about. Then she sees it. Only one tucked in between the racoons, squirrels and other forest animals on that row.

“Ardilla Pedorra” [Fart Squirrel] Ryatt whispers with her jaw to the floor and tugging Komfoni’s shirt. Both elders look down at the child confused with what on earth that means. Clarke is also being incredibly unhelping since she is far too busy cackling to translate. 

“Diles en Inglés.” [Tell them in English] Clarke chuckles leaning over to the toddler with a huge grin on her face. Simply knowing this is about to erupt this room in a few seconds. Ryatt gets that sly grin on her face just before bellowing out. 

“ABUILITA!! FAWT SQUIRRELS!” 

It instantly sends both other toddlers playing happily with Lexa in the corner of the room into wild giggles. Simply out of hearing the word ‘fart’ so loud. Lexa smirks and turns to look back at the group where a variety of reactions are etched across each face. She finds her Komfoni smirking down at the excitedly bouncing imp in her arms. To no surprise Lexa finds her wife about peeing herself in laughter. While Agnes looks more confused than Lexa has honestly ever seen her. Aged eyes scanning her shelfs attempting to figure out which one this strikon could possibly be referring to. Until she watches that toddler physically drag Nann over to the most disgusting animal she never thought she’d make a cuddly stuffy out of. 

“Really, that’s the one you want?” Agnes asks Ryatt doubtfully as she hands the weird animal she only had the heart to make one out of. Never thinking anyone would actually want it. 

“Si… Yes. Dhis ones, pweeeeeese!!” [Yes] Ryatt asks Komfoni with wide brown eyes as she hugs the skunk tightly. 

“Out of all the animals. You pick the Reeku, child?” Komfoni chuckles. 

“No weeku! Fawt Squirrel! Sees!” Ryatt protests, pulling back the skunk’s tail and making a fart sound with her mouth pointed right at Clarke. 

“Oh! I’ve been shot!” Clarke voices dramatically pretending to sway on the spot as toddlers hysterically giggle around her. 

It sends both elders into hysterics at this child who is now attempting to crawl around their workshop as fast as her little body will let her. JUST so she can pretend to shoot farts at everyone in the room. More excited and happy than any of them has seen Ryatt be since aging down. Honestly it's the happiest Clarke has EVER seen Raven be like… to date. Giggling wildly as she frantically does her little crawl around the room to chase the giggle twins, as Clarke has now dubbed them. All three toddlers have been laughing non-stop for the last solid five minutes now. Occasionally the Latina will stop and ‘Fart’ an adult as she passes. It’s so loud in here the skaigonakru guards come in to see what is going on. It has both guards doubled over in laughter almost instantaneously. Both recognize that animal just like any other kru member would. You avoid those things like the plague. But this is funnier than either had ever imagined. Both are now holding on to the walls which cracks up everyone else in the room… EVEN Lexa as they watch the gonas cackling at the toddlers. By far the most dramatic targets are Clarke and both gonas. Any time they are hit their theatrics send the toddlers laughing wildly into each other. 

“Huh… who knew one smelly animal could bring so much joy?” Agnes smirks as Komfoni chuckles. 

“And we haven’t even told her about the other pajamas yet. Gunna blow her little mind at this rate.” Komfoni chortles sending Agnes into almost hysterics again. 

“And you glow’d them too didn’t you?” Agnes gasps in amusement. 

“Yep. Not gonna tell her skrish. Planning on letting her figure it out on her own. Just to see what she’ll do.” Nann grins slyly setting off her friend again. 

“Only if you come tell me every single detail in the morning.” Agnes cackles. 

“Deal!” Komfoni grins back at her oldest friend. 

~~~

One of the flybys Komfoni waits and snags a little Latina up in her arms. Squealing with glee with a HUGE grin on her face.

“Hey there twinkle toes!” Komfoni chuckles kissing her hot little sweaty cheek. “Tell me which one you like best. Okay?” She instructs holding up two different fabrics. The elder had an inkling which one the toddler will choose but she liked this choices thing they’d been doing with Elisae. So, she decided to try it out with Ryatt as well to see if it helped her too. The little girl looks at both fabrics and up at Komfoni a bit miffed.

“¿Por que?” [Why?] Ryatt asks inquisitively.

“She wants to know why.” Clarke hums.

“For your other surprise from Agnes and I.” Nann chuckles with a smile.

“Yo… I… I gets… Mores?” [ I ] Ryatt stammers with wide eyes.

“Yep. You are going to get three brand new pajamas.” Clarke explains warmly as she kneels at her level.

“But I has a jama.” Ryatt voices in confusion.

“Yes, you have one that is a bit too big for you. These we won’t have to roll up the sleeves or the pants. They will be made JUST for you by your Abuelita and Agnes.” Clarke clarifies as the toddler sits with this for a bit and thinks.

“This way it will be easier to wash your pajamas when you have more than one pair. You will always have something to wear to bed when your old pair is in the laundry.” Komfoni smiles, kissing her forehead.

“Ohs.” Ryatt exhales as she considers this. It made sense but she is still not used to so much new. 

“Plus, your stuffie will get pajamas that match yours.” Nann smiles down at her

“Tooters gets somes toos?” Ryatt gasps stunned as Clarke snorts at the name.

“Is this what you named him?” Komfoni asks with a smirk as the toddler nods proudly.

“Tooters ‘boom boom’ Wiffington Zorrillo.” Ryatt states like it is plain as day. Both elders fall over at this announcement while Clarke is beaming with so much damn pride.

“THAT IS THE BESTEST NAME EVER!!” Clarke cheers picking Ryatt up and twirling her around as the Latina giggles wildly. 

“So how's that sound? You think you can handle three matching pajamas for you and tooters?” She asks with a smile as the toddler nods.

“Es diferente aquí.” [It’s different here] Ryatt tells Clarke with big brown eyes.

“¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?” [Good different or bad different?] Clarke asks warmly.

“Bueno, creo. Nunca tuve mis propias cosas antes.” [Good I think. I never got my own things before] Ryatt grins hugging her stuffed animal. 

“So… I am guessing that we will just make these pretty pink flowers for your pajamas.” Nann hums since she got zero answer from the toddler as of yet.

“NO PINKS!!” Ryatt screeches frantically which has Lexa cackling over there at the sheer level of desperation that was issued with that. It seemed the only pink this girl could tolerate was her pink blankey she refused to part with even now with her stuffy. A light pink color almost white in tint. It was for this reason that Clarke spent many an hour attempting to convince her friend her blankey was in fact the dreaded pink. Yet Ryatt refused to budge. Though it wouldn’t have mattered either way. Her blankey was a fixed comfort for her regardless of color. Therefore, if in fact it was deemed to be pink eventually by this girl. It was the only tolerable source allowed to be so. 

“Hmmm… well if you insist…” Nann smirks as the toddler reengages with the choices of fabrics again. ANYTHING to avoid the pinks. Not surprisingly she picks every single space themed fabric she finds as her three top choices. EXACTLY like Komfoni anticipated the toddler would. Her very first choice was a soft steel blue colored fabric laden with yellow stars all over it. This has Agnes and Komfoni grinning at each other since this is the VERY fabric they went ahead and made for the toddler. Nann even stitched the stars in the special glowing forest thread just because she knew how much the adult Raven adored it. Agnes takes the favored three choices and smiles at the toddler.

“Would you like to come see me measure Tooters for his pajamas?” Agnes asks sweetly as Ryatt nods pulling Komfoni over with her friend without hesitation. They sit down at Agnes’s desk as she holds a hand out to see the toy.

“I promise I will give him right back.” Agnes vows warmly.

“Yous no hurted him, right?” Ryatt asks worriedly.

“Nope. It won’t hurt him. I am just going to measure him to make sure his pajamas fit him just right. In fact, how would you like to help?” Agnes asks with a reassuring smile.

“Me?” Ryatt gasps pointing to her chest in disbelief.

“Mmmhmmm… you see your Tooters is one of a kind. Just like you.” Komfoni relays nodding to the shelf. The little eyes look over and study the rows of all the toys. There are animals from forests, deserts, and even snowy places too. Rows and rows of bears, bunnies and types of fish. But no other fart squirrels like Tooters.

“Oh. Oh-tays.” Ryatt nods understanding just why they needed her toy to make the pajamas. Ryatt sits in Komfoni’s lap watching intently as Agnes works. Helping to hold the measuring string and her stuffy just so for the elder. When the elder begins to cut and make the garment the toddler is transfixed with wonder. She’d never seen anyone MAKE clothes before. They’d always just be handed to her. Nann patiently explains what each cut and every stitch means as Agnes works. Lasting far longer than any other toddler does as she studies the process with rapt fascination. When the tiny pajama shirt gets finished Nann is unsurprisingly roped into help the elated toddler put it on her skunk. The second they finish the little head bolts up to continue watching Agnes with even MORE attention than before thanks to pure anticipation. Clarke and Lexa are smirking at the little girl leaned back into her Abuelita. Blankey in one hand with tooters, half-dressed and tucked under her arm.

“Can hims still farted people with pants on?” Ryatt asks out of the blue causing loud cackles from both elders.

“You really think a pair of pajama pants would stop the best farter in the tower?” Clarke gasps in mock offense as Ryatt grins widely in approval.

“Is that what the hole is fors?” Ryatt chirps pointing to the hole in the back of the pajama pants that Agnes is adding in.

“This is for his tail.” Agnes winks.

“Wouldn’t be very comfortable with a tail all cramped in the back of their pants. Now would it?” Clarke hums.

“Ohhh yeahs!!” Ryatt exhales with the roundest eyes as she starts to consider this. The second the pajama pants are done the giggling starts out of that toddler. Almost gleeful before the animal is even dressed in his outfit. Lexa peeks over in amusement with her lap full of Elisae and Teaya, having gone back to playing with the activity sets in the corner. Even still, those green eyes don’t want to miss that girl’s reaction in the slightest. And boy is she not disappointed. The child is almost crazed with all her glee at the outfit being done. The most entertaining by far is when they go to pull the tail from the back of the pajamas. It sends Ryatt into hysterical laughter that is so infectious the entire room can’t help but join in. Especially when she begins to do fart sounds each time, they touch the tail to adjust the garment. Even Komfoni and Agnes can’t help but join in at the toddler seeming to entertain her own self over here with her own fart sounds. Each one just escalades her laughter even more. Not even caring in the slightest if anyone else thinks it's funny. Nope. That child is in her own little world entirely. When they FINALLY hand her back tooters the child squeals shrilly and hugs it. Repeatedly holding the toy out and giggling just to do this hilarious cycle of joy over again. Squeal, hug, hold toy out, give it a once over, giggle widely, repeat. Literally it has been five minutes and the Latina is STILL going. It has got to be THE BEST reaction yet to the ‘Heda surprise,’ any have seen by far. 

“Can you make mines now!” Ryatt finally asks after a full ten minutes of celebrating.

“We already did.” Komfoni chuckles as the toddler’s jaw drops to the floor.

“Wow. Yous fast!” Ryatt gasps, assuming they did it while she was celebrating with tooters. Skaigonakru fall over each other with the rest of the room at this estimation. All of them have already seen them folded neatly on Komfoni’s desk waiting for the toddler.

“Your Able-ita KNEW exactly which one you would LOVE over all the other colorful choices.” Agnes smiles knowingly.

“You’s DID!” Ryatt gasps loudly.

“Of course, I did.” Komfoni grins as she stands and begins to walk the girl over to her desk. She doesn’t even take two full steps before the toddler all but implodes.

“THOSE MINES?!” Ryatt squeals with absolute delight spying the fabric across the room. Dancing in Komfoni’s arms with Tooters while the room cackles behind her. Does this child care? Not in the damn slightest. Komfoni doubts the girl even notices it to be honest. She is far too high up there on cloud nine to even hear it at this point. The moment those pajamas are placed in those tiny little hands they are promptly given a HUGE hug with the BIGGEST smile Clarke has EVER seen Ryatt or Raven make in her entire damn life. Honestly, Clarke was starting to wonder if she COULD smile. Like maybe that was broken or something. Yet this… oh this all but confirms she can.

“Would you like to put them on or keep hugging them all night?” Komfoni chortles down to the occupant in her lap. That strange child freezes and gapes up at the elder like her mind just got obliterated with this damn question. Staring at her for a full-on minute like this as Komfoni glances up at Clarke confused. The blonde is smirking to herself knowingly and puts up a finger to give the toddler a minute. This was quite a lot for any skaikru to understand. They were NEVER given new things. SO MANY all at once was A LOT for any Skaikru to really comprehend. But Raven. She got even less than ANY of them. Her mother never remembered to get her new stuff. Complained when she grew out of them. So, it forced the girl to just make do. So for this tiny girl. This experience here. It is beyond anything she could even fathom. Just to get one thing. Like Clarke was almost sure they actually might overwhelm her. Almost glad they only made her one matching outfit simply in favor of letting her choose her own fabric. 

“I CAN WEARS IT TOO!?!” Ryatt EVENTUALLY screeches thunderously.

“Keryons. Good thing we only have one ready.” Agnes laughs out loud as she watches the toddler attempt to rip her own clothes off wildly. STILL screeching at the top of her little lungs the entire FUCKING time. Sending Komfoni into almost hysteria just witnessing the half dance, half flailing around this child is doing. Clarke finally comes over when she is able to breathe enough from laughing so hard. Which is VERY much appreciated since it ends up taking BOTH set of hands to wrestle the vibrating toddler and her flailing limbs into said pajamas. 

~~~

In the end, it turns out that Lexa was indeed right about the playsets. Since both elders unanimously insist the toddlers take the unicorn and farm animal playsets down with them for the other goufa to play with. Lexa is cackling at just how excited her wife looks compared to all three toddlers. Green eyes look right at both elders knowingly, laughing at her wife now cheering with the toddlers shrilly.

“What?” Agnes shrugs. “They are our best toy testing audience.”

“Indeed. They are quite vocal if they don’t like something. Makes it easier for us to change. Plus, the two handfuls haven’t had a chance to play with them yet.” Nann teases erupting Lexa into more laughter. Does her weird wife INSIST to be the one to carry the unicorn playset? Oh, without a doubt. Taeya in one hand and the unicorn playset in the other. One of the gonas has the farm house playset with a smirk. Since as they walk the two seem to be playing and talking about it. Though this seems to be short lived since it seems Ryatt’s new stuffy not only has magical farting skills but also a sudden confidence boost. It all but eliminates the toddler’s hesitation of new people instantaneously. Instead of the fear it usually instigates, Ryatt now sees a new victim to fart… with great joy Clarke might add. Not only this… but it also seemed to very quickly break the ice with Heda Lexa as well. This is wonderful for everyone since this is how the toddler is told she will be going down to the goufa floor. Exactly as they told her before coming up. Yet now Ryatt didn’t really have a problem with Lexa holding her as long as she was willing to go where she screeched for the next farting victim. And you better believe the toddler INSISTS to fart each and every person they see on the way back down. It has their entire entourage and each person who are ‘lucky’ enough to run into them in stitches. But Clarke for one, is having far more fun watching her wife’s face each time Ryatt does the fart sound on someone. Now that the ice between them is finally broken it wasn’t like her wife could argue even with her intense dislike of this bodily function. So now she was forced to attempt to pretend it was funny like everyone else. But inwardly… holy crap is her wife losing her shit. And since EVERYONE in their vicinity is now cackling their asses off, so is Clarke. Easily blending in like she is joining on the fun instead of shamelessly enjoying her wife’s odd quirk over there.

No one is safe from being accosted by Ryatt. Maidens, families, guards off and on duty. Practically anything that moves close to them gets farted with hysterical giggles erupting from their group. It has people chortling INSIDE their homes and poking heads out to see what on earth is happening. Komfoni and Agnes are snorting at how SO many of these residents look notably relieved to see someone isn’t imploding in their hallway like the sound indicated. Suddenly both elders are glad they decided to come along this little precession just for the entertainment purposes.

The very moment that child is walked through the playground floor doors she rings out a BOUSTROUS.

“MAMA!!!!!!”

Even though Amma is standing right there just like she said she would be. Doesn’t seem to faze that child whatsoever. Still throws back that dark head and screeches piercingly. Effectively blowing out Lexa’s ears drums in the process mind you. As well sending both elders into outright hysterics fairly quickly.

“Well, my word! What did you get?!” Amma coos as the toddler flings herself into her arms and starts talking a mile a minute. The other two toddlers promptly wiggle down just to race over and join this party. Right along with a blonde woman right after them still carrying her unicorn play set. Making the toddler scream count a solid three toddler and one adult child deep. Sending anyone in the vicinity into laughter just overhearing the chaos of utter happiness. 

“MAMA!!! I GOTS TOOTERS” Ryatt shrieks holding him out as Amma cackles loudly.

“She picked a Reeku?” Oxyte mutters under his breath in confusion. Both men are frowning overhearing the girl launch right into the stuffies magic farting powers and watching Amma fall over in laughter at this. 

“You know it sorta fits.” Fei chuckles as Oxtye nods, wiping tears of laughter from face.

“Our champion farter just picked the animal champion.” Oxtye laughs having to hold on to the wall now.

“AND WE’S GOT STUFFIE HOUSES NOMI!” Taeya screams right along with Clarke who are now holding up their prizes that have the fisa smirking over at Komfoni. The elders standing side by side enjoying this scene of happy chaos they created just shrug back at the fisa with HUGE grins on their faces.

“YEA UNICORNS!! Clarke rushes, jumping up and down.

“AND FARM TOYS!” Elisae screams elatedly.

“AND TOOTERS HAS MAGICAL POOTING POWERS!!” Ryatt adds at the top of her lungs. The fisa who was once cackling at everyone’s excitement does a full-on stop hearing this. Looking down with raised eyebrows in total confusion to what the keryons that was supposed to mean.

“I shows you!” Ryatt huffs as both toddlers screech with glee at this.

“GOS GETTED FEE-FEE!!” Elisae cheers.

“AND OOHTEE!!” Taeya screams excitedly following them. Amma follows with an already hysterically cackling blonde beside her. Watching that Latina scamper over as fast as she can muster with her little crawl drag. Grin all over her face as the guys grin at her.

“Hey… she isn’t screaming!” Oxtye grins nudging Fei. Both watching as the toddler sits herself up and points the stuffies ass at them.

“Hey you don’t think it actually…” Fei hisses worriedly.

“Of course not, it’s a stuffed ani….” Oxtye begins only to be interrupted with a loud…

“ Pprrpffrrppfff” Erupting from that toddler’s mouth.

Both men fly backward in hopes it isn’t the spray looking like a couple pre-bomb matrix ninjas. Erupting those toddlers into hysterics right along with Amma. Anyone else lucky enough to witness it is not far behind. Elisae and Taeya bound on both men in shrill laughter.

“SHE’S TOOTED YOUS!!” Taeya giggles as it finally clicks for the guys. Both bursting into hysterical laughter at her game. Ryatt though is off once again on the prowl for her next victim to fart. 

“Is this why it took so long up there?” Amma chortles to Komfoni as they follow the toddler on her route to fart everyone on the goufa floor.

“Mmmhmm… was having FAR too much fun. Did this for a solid 10 minutes upstairs before I could even show her the rest.” Komfoni smirks.

“I wasn’t sure we would be able to for a bit there.” Agnes chuckles.

“Great P.T. for her though.” Amma laughs watching the latest goufa victim fall over in laughter.

“Yep. That is what I thought too.” Clarke adds.

“Same.” Komfoni grins triumphantly.

“Oh, is she is gunna crash so hard.” Amma chortles in amusement.

“Mmmhmm… Why else do you think I already put the pajamas on?” Komfoni teases.

“Because the child was going to implode if you didn’t.” Agnes cackles in amusement.

“Seriously… she hugged them for like five solid minutes.” Clarke whispers with a wide smirk. 

They end up accumulating quite the crowd with them as they move along behind Ryatt. Rinta is one of the first to join and shortly after Luna. Both are falling over each other each time she farts someone. The toddler gets halfway around the room before Clarke finally steps in at the first signs of fatigue. Picking up Ryatt even though she screeches in protest to this.

“How about we get you some of Rinta’s FAMOUS strawberry juice.” Clarke hums loudly perking up the pouting toddler in her arms as well as the cackling Rinta behind her in one foul swoop.

“Oh that sounds like a good idea!” Amma smiles, wiping some of the accumulated sweat off Ryatt’s red face.

“It’s my absolute FAVORITE.” Clarke gushes all but reeling that toddler in enthusiastically. Not needing to hear much more since she suddenly finds herself VERY thirsty. 

“You know who came up with your surprise today?” Clarke hums as Ryatt initiates her 4th cup of strawberry juice. A tiny finger gets pointed straight at Clarke’s chest since the toddler is far more interested in drinking her juice than answering. It has Clarke grinning knowingly. “Nope. It was my wife, Lexa.” Clarke reveals as the toddler glares at her suspiciously. “Mmmhmm… Look at how many other kids have stuffies too.” She instructs as Ryatt blinks and looks around the room. Find herself SURROUNDED by kids with some of the EXACT same stuffed animals she saw upstairs. She hadn’t noticed this before and it is a bit baffling. “You were so worried and scared you didn’t notice it. It’s okay. That is what the magic of the stuffies do.” The blonde grins earning a red stained smile from Ryatt. “It is why Lexa makes sure EACH kid that comes here gets to pick their very own stuffed animal just like you.” She teaches passionately. 

“She does?” Ryatt gasps in wonder. 

“Yep. Founded by THE Heda Lexa, my wife. In hopes it helps to comfort those who find themselves scared and alone in this big world like she once was too.” Clarke reveals as Ryatt’s eyes grow wider than before in realization. Whirling around and finding Lexa playing with the stuffed animal playsets with Elisae and Taeya. Those blue eyes watch the toddler drain the rest of her juice and put down her cup. Sliding of Clarke’s lap and beginning to crawl over to Lexa resolutely. 

“Oh that was good.” Luna whispers as they both quietly follow the toddler. 

“Agreed yongon.” Amma smiles proudly. 

“I will be more impressed if that child doesn’t puke up all that red juice she just drank all over this floor.” Komfoni mutters back, erupting Amma in cackles. 

“Mmm in that case. Not it.” Luna calls out quietly. 

“Ditto.” Clarke hisses simply out of concern she would be it if she didn’t. Though she never once takes her eyes of Ryatt as she moves closer to her wife. Those green eyes widen in surprise as Ryatt crawls right up in her lap. Freezing and looking up in shock at Clarke with her jaw on the floor. Its adorable as fuck as she walks over and kneels by her wife. Placing a kiss on her forehead as she sits next to them. 

“Gracias por Tooters de Zorrillo, Heda.”  Ryatt chirps resting her head against her chest sweetly. 

_ ‘She said thank you for her skunk.’  _ Clarke translates as Lexa hums in realization.  _ ‘Tell her ‘De Nada, back. It means your welcome.’ _ Clarke instructs. Saying it a couple more times until Lexa is more comfortable.

“De Nada.” Lexa states EXACTLY as Clarke instructed her too. Mimicking the way said the strange words exactly. Ryatt whips her head up with her jaw on the floor. 

“Hijo de puta,” Ryatt whispers in awe. 

_ ‘Yea I am not translating that one. _ ’ Clarke cackles erupting Lexa in the process. 

“PPRRPFFRRPPFFF!!!” Ryatt shouts pointing Tooter’s butt straight up in Lexa’s face. The entire hoard of toddlers around them playing with the stuffed animal playsets all fall over in hysterics all at the same time. Squealing and cackling loudly at the fart sound. It is like toxic gas moves through the group and takes them all out at once. It is that fast. From playing happily and quietly. To loud squeals of shrill laughter and mimicked fart sounds. Rinta and Luna are snorting back there at the sheer power of a simple fart noise right along with all the other adults who happened to see this go down. While Lexa… well she shoots STRAIGHT up in total surprise. It has Ryatt squealing at the fun ride she goes on. While Clarke is back there peeing herself in laughter at the SHEER number of Trig curse words currently going off from her wife. 

“The keryons (spirits) finally listened to my prayers…” Luna exhales with a stupid grin all over her face watching her striknatblidasis attempting to not show her loosing her absolute mind. It has Amma and Nann both turning with a smirk at her at the EXACT same time. “It’s so much better than I could have ever asked for.” The Flourku woman grins in wonder with a similar nod from Rinta. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Rinta exhales, finding herself in almost the identical state Luna is in as they both watch this go down. 

“Apparently siblings are siblings no matter the form.” Amma whispers in amusement. 

“Yea… crazy as jok.” Komfoni mutters back. 

~~~

Thankfully, Elisae and Teaya are able to distract Ryatt with the unicorn playset enough so Clarke can calm down her spastic wife. Which means she also gets to play with it when she notices her wife able to breathe normally again. One hand holding her wife’s hand while the other holds a unicorn that is currently making horse noises while playing with a slew of toddlers. It is what eventually Lexa finds when she is able to come down from her panic. 

To no one’s surprise they find Ryatt snoring in the middle of the toddlers soon after. Snuggling her toy skunk and her blankey like she passed right out in the middle of the fun. Amma chuckles and comes over to pick her up from Lexa. The brunette had been watching those dark eyes grow heavier and heavier by the second. Clarke was really enjoying the part where Ryatt layed down and played with the unicorn while half asleep though. The sporadic ‘neighs’ that Ryatt would do to startle herself awake about took the blonde out. Though Luna’s favorite was the one loud fart sound Ryatt did instead of the neighs. Like she forgot which sound she had to make or something. It had her striknatblidasis’s eyes grow dramatically wider in panic while the sleepy toddler cackled to herself on the floor over there. Seeming happy with herself at the sheer pandemonium she just caused with all her toddler friends. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one surprisingly came a lot easier to write than the last. I had a definitive idea of what I wanted in here before writing it. This helped A FUCKTON. But I also have noticed that I have gotten SOOO much better at relaxing and just simply letting my brain be itself. It will tell me when it needs to write. Clearly since I stayed up till like 1 or 2am writing last night. I just need to be patient and let it work shit out so the magic happens. You guys should be proud. Also I knew it was done because I hit EXACTLY 22 pages and I had a feeling it was done. Like you have NO idea how huge this was for the weird little OCD person inside me. They like NEVER get time to surface so it was like ALL FUCKING excited. The last few chapters I just had to accept would be over 22 or under. They finish when they finish and the page number doesn't matter. That by the way was not something the tiny OCD dictator who lives in me liked. They can suck it. But they did not like that. 
> 
> On a more serious note. No I have not been diagnosed with OCD nor am I making fun of people who struggle with this disorder. I just know that OCD runs prevalently in my family via my dad. He is WAY worse that I am. Like laundry baskets have to be put away in a certain color order. Its fun to fuck with. I am not gunna lie. But being that I am a psychology nerd. IF I do notice I have a certain tendency towards this OCD behavior I will actively begin to work on this. Why? I am a psych nerd and that is what we do. Duh. 
> 
> The Ryatt antics this chapter I largely had already planned out in advance last chapter. It was only when I realized it would take Ryatt a bit longer to really work through her issues with Lexa that I pushed it to this chapter instead. But seriously all of that was beyond fun to write. I am not even going to lie. This little Reeku (yes I made that shit up) farting people was something I RANDOMLY though of one night in the middle of nowhere. Seriously. Cracked Ashy and I about it for HOURS. So I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we did. 
> 
> Also... things I never thought I would look up in this chapter... uhhhh the sheer amount of times I had to thesaurus the word 'fart' was absurd. Also googling and eventually giving up and asking Dragon how to spell the sound of a fart. Would be on this list. Lol. 
> 
> You are welcome for that inside information by the way. 
> 
> Alright. Everyone please be safe. Be kind to one another. Wear your MASKS... yes more than one. It is proven to help if you wear two according to the CDC. Wash your hands and your butts. Smile. Keep loving life. 
> 
> That is all. Author out.


	71. Anyone but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my peeps. Chapter 7 to the 1 coming at your faces. In case some of you are wondering what we are up to on this side of the computer screen. I am happy to announce that we recently welcomed Emi_3369 to our little team after she volunteered to edit all my old 70+ chapters. I couldn’t say no. I mean she was already reading them anyway. Plus, I never have time to edit these when I am always writing a new chapter. So, I was all in for this without any hesitation. Any help in this department is HUGE! But like damn guys. She FLIES through these! I am not even kidding. We already have updated the first some odd 20 chapters in the time I wrote this one chapter. I kid you not. She is on chapter 48 or so at the moment. I go and look through her edits and update the chapter when I get the chance. Lol. I will do another chunk before the next chapter. Promise. So, if you feel like it. Look through the old chapters to check out her hard work! She deserves it! At the moment Ashy runs through them to check edits before I go in so it is fairly ready for me to post it on AO3 for you guys. 
> 
> Speaking of which. Everyone please give the amazing ASHY a big round of applause. I had some weird weather hit where I live. Left me without power… for a couple days. Meaning. I hand wrote 33 pages of this chapter in those 3 days…. To maintain my sanity. I kid you not. Thankfully I could at times get messages through on discord when my data on my cellphone wasn’t being stupid as fuck since we did not have internet. So Ashy was able to receive these pictures of my writing… randomly… and delayed as hell. BUT. She got them. ANDDD It was news to me but apparently my handwriting is legible! I know! It baffled the fuck out of me too! I assure you! Ashy could read it so well she TYPED THESE UP FOR ME! All while I was stuck hand writing by candle light like I was transported back to the 1800’s or something. Woman is a god-sent! I swear! On another note. I have not a single damn clue how our fucking ancestors survived without electricity or internet. I would’ve gone fucking crazy. Actually, I would’ve written so damn much. Lol. Seriously. When I would get frustrated or overwhelmed by our situation here. I would write. It was like my problem solver for EVERYTHING. Put in earplugs and write. I kid you not. I did this in school too with papers I had to write. Since I am not in school now… apparently, I do this instead. Lol. Which you guys largely benefit from now. So, you are welcome. 
> 
> With that. PLEASE. For the love of freaking all that is good and holy in this world... well that is left... enjoy this damn chapter. I put my literal blood, sweat and tears into this shit. I can truly say this for this one chapter. It only took 71 chapters to get here folks. HAHAHA. Write it down someone. That is the magic number apparently. Alright. Have fun. 
> 
> Leeeeeme know whatcha thinks!!!

Clarke had to hand it to her wife because they made it all the way to their quarters perfectly fine. Zero drama or breakdown of ANY kind. When Clarke was almost POSITIVE Lexa would’ve cracked at least in the elevator with her. But that emotionless façade stayed fixed on her wife’s face the entire time.

“Wow. You took that SOOO much better than I… UMPH!” Clarke begins as she opens their door only for her arm to almost get ripped out of socket by her wife. 

“BATH!!” Lexa all but screeches in frantic horror dragging the blonde behind her still attempting to stay on her feet.

Komfoni finds them in the tub a solid 30 minutes later and almost cackles out loud at the wide eyed freaked out look the blonde is currently aiming at her wife over there. Tan hands still scrubbing away in utter frenzied panic in her own little world. 

“How do you turn it off?” Clarke mutters not taking her eyes off of Lexa for a single second. Almost afraid at this point what she will find if she does. 

“Ai tombom, it was not real.” Komfoni chuckles as she walks closer to them. 

“Doesn’t matter. Felt real.” Lexa rushes not even stopping at her task hand to do so. 

“Yeah… I tried that one too.” Clarke mutters with a frown behind them. Komfoni turns to smirk at the blonde in amusement before turning back to her spastic yongon. 

“Oh look! I think you got it!” Komfoni suddenly cheers out of the blue after sitting back to watch her weird child scrub for a few quiet minutes. Lexa perks up almost relieved hearing this as the blonde sits there blinking at the two. “One more little scrub and you should be set, ai tombom!” She instructs warmly as she stands to gather towels and pajamas for the two.

“What the fuck kind of witchcraft was that shit?” Clarke exhales all at once. 

“Have you washed your weird wife yet, ai tombom?” Komfoni hums casually over her shoulder causing two blue eyes to grow substantially larger. 

“Oh shoot!” Lexa mutters under her breath as she turns to her wife who is currently attempting to swim away in panic. Tan hands easily pull the pale body towards her without much effort so she can get to work. 

“You suck so much right now!” Clarke growls as a chortle escapes out of that aged mouth. 

“Figured since you were already in there.” Komfoni laughs with a wink. Though in reality she used it to divert her yongon’s attention away from her own self panic to caring for another. Bringing her up to the surface as she tends to her wife’s needs. Though she is not going to say this out loud so Lexa can hear otherwise it will never work and they will be right back to square one again. Grinning she walks to her quarters overhearing an amusing amount of splashing and fighting coming from the bathroom no doubt from the blonde aimed at the brunette. 

“Oh, stop making this difficult, Clarke. You are just making this last longer than it needs to be!” Lexa huffs annoyed. 

“Lies! You just scrubbed yourself 58 times!” Clarke shrieks. 

“Oh, stop being dramatic.” Lexa sighs rolling her deep green eyes. 

“No no. I literally counted that shit.” Clarke voices with an aura of ‘weirded out’ laced all over that tone. Lexa for the most part ignores her as she focuses on washing the blonde hair. Feeling her anxiety decrease steadily as she lathers and massages her wife’s hair into submission. “Never mind. This feels fucking amazing. Keep going.” Clarke groans with a grin of happiness on her lips. Lexa chuckles and does as requested until she is sure each blond strand is clean again. It has Nann laughing to herself as she overhears this from their closet where she is gathering undergarments, robes and pajamas for both girls. Strolling back into the bathroom and laying out the slippers, robes and towels in neat little stacks. Pajamas get walked into the girls bedroom and laid out on their bed. One stack for each girl just like always as the elder goes around the room readying it for sleep knowing they are both bound to be as exhausted as she is. Blowing out candles and only leaving a few lit around the room strategically. Turning down their bed gingerly to not disturb her neat little pajama stacks. Smiling, Nann turns to get herself ready for bed and makes her way to her quarters. Grinning at the two in the tub and walking into her room with a happy sigh. Moving to her bathroom she sits on her vanity seat and begins to unbraid her hair and lets it flow down her back freely. Setting the leather straps on the vanity table and picking up her brush to work through the long silver strands gingerly. Only when she isn’t able to hit anymore snags does the aged fingers set down the brush and rise from her seat. Moving to her closet to change into her night clothes. Feeling herself relax with each layer of her iconic Heda Komfoni outfit that gets removed. Pulling on her soft night clothes and reveling in the soft fabric that brushes across her skin. Her feet get pushed in her comfy slippers as she pulls on her robe with a smile. Shuffling to the ice box nearby and begins to ready a little plate. Wanting to check in on the new little birdy family one more time before turning in for the night. Piling on the hellmouth roots and other treats she knows her feather children favor before walking with it out of her quarters. Checking on the two in the tub who have not moved from snuggling in the warm bubbles. Making a mental note to check on them to ensure they haven’t fallen asleep when she gets back. The gonas on duty greet her warmly as she makes her way out of the throne room doors. One insists to escort her and tells her how the maidens have been in and out of the room all day. Checking on the little family often, always with arms full of goodies. It has Nann chuckling at how spoiled these little feathered children of hers are now. So, loved and cherished by so many in this tower already. It makes her wrinkled mouth smile when her feathered boy pokes his head out right on cue. She swears he smiles when he spots her and flies over to nuzzle her as she walks over with their goodies.

“How are our skrikons’ doing?” Nann whispers with a grin as she gently opens the birdhouse door and listens to Skaifaripa chatter to her like she totally understands what he is saying. Delicately she places the new plate down and transfers what little has not been eaten to the new plate. Glad to see they seem to be well fed with a steady supply of goodies by her girls. Still, she made a bigger plate to help them last through the night, set it down and arranged everything just so as she whispers to the new parents. Getting nuzzles from both as she helps to tidy up their cage since this is what both insist to do each time Nann visits them. Spotting the new bedding set out for her by the corner of the room makes her smile. Seems her girls anticipated the birds would do this and prepared ahead. Even provided a trash can for the old bedding to be discarded in.

~~~

In the tub Clarke is enjoying the skin on skin feeling in the hot bubbly water with her wife. Kissing the wet brown hair on the top of Lexa’s head and rubbing comforting patterns on the expanse of the tan back. After such an emotionally charged day and not to mention exhausting one at that, both of them needed this time together. Just them in the tub wrapped up in one another as they decompress from today. She had felt it in her wife building throughout the day almost as much as it was inside her own self. Lexa’s was just a bit higher and Clarke couldn’t quite put a finger on why this was. But regardless, the blonde tends to her wife and allows her all the time in the world. Stealing kisses and rubbing the bare tan skin tenderly. Occasionally coping feels because HELLLOOOOOO… why the fuck not?! The hottest woman on this planet was in her… Clarke Griffin’s arms ANDDDDD butt naked. Like… DUHHHH.

“MMM… I don’t think I have honestly EVER seen Rae that happy or smile that damn much in her entire life!” Clarke exhales with a grin on her face as she thinks back on the day. Feeling the grin against her shoulder from her wife as she snuggles into her shoulder. Pale hands wander to squeeze a couple of tan ass cheeks smugly. Feeling the rumble of a chuckle from her wife against her shoulder in the process. Smirking, the blonde lays her head against her wife’s brown head and pinches a butt cheek at the same time. Chuckling openly at the squeak that sounds off as Lexa jolts in her arms. “Your fault for being naked.” Clarke quips earning a stifled snort from Lexa.

“Let’s steal Elisae from the goufa floor and let her sleep with us all night tonight!” Lexa suggests excitedly out of the blue after a couple quiet minutes between them.

“Okay. I don’t think you understand the concept of stealing.” Clarke mutters frowning down at the figure in her arms.

“Clarkkkkeeee!” Lexa groans in protest to her skipping right over her suggestion.

“No seriously. She is our fucking kid, Lex. Like we can’t steal her. She is already ours.” Clarke lectures a little baffled that she is having to explain this to her wife. Quite literally the smartest person she’d ever met. Normally it is Lexa having to do this to her. Therefore, this situation is a bit… weird to the blonde.

“So, you agree!?” Lexa asks excitedly against her shoulder. Turning her head to look up at her wife while still laying on her favorite shoulder.

“Well at least you both aren’t snoring in there. I’m too old to pull both of you out.” Komfoni mutters walking back in from visiting the birds.

“Do they look like birds yet?” Clarke asks hopefully, hearing another muffled chortle from her shoulder occupant.

“Looked the same just now. Those four are champion eaters though! My girls have been bringing them up plates loaded with goodies all day according to our gonas outside our doors.” Nann smirks as both Hedas in the tub chuckle loudly.

“Oh, they are going to be so spoiled.” Clarke cackles at the elder as she helps both girls out of the tub and wraps them in towels.

“Now I don’t know about you two but I am tired as jok. So, just to be certain no one wakes me up in the middle of the night again. I gave the feathered family a plate full of goodies as shameless bribery. And I am going to be giving both of you bedtime smoothies for insurance.” Komfoni instructs causing a shrill cheer from Clarke and a loud cackle from Lexa. The elder smiles and pulls the brunette into her arms tenderly. “I think we could ALL use it after today.” She hums kissing Lexa’s wet head tenderly and getting to work rubbing the hair oil into those brown locks. Wiping her hands off on the towel still wrapped around her yongon before picking up that brush. Letting her yongon snuggle as long as she wants as she works out these curls. Since that blonde took off like a shot the second, she heard the word smoothie.

“Your pajamas on your side of the bed, ai strikskaifaya.” Nann calls hearing frantic bangs and a shrill cheer from their closet where the weirdo was obviously attempting and failing to find her pajamas. The weird screech gets louder as the blonde bullet rushes through the bathroom into their quarters with hands waving in celebration above her head. Not a stitch of clothing on her weird self. Butt naked still dripping from her bath earning a chuckle from Komfoni and Lexa as they both turn to watch her streak through. Lexa turns to snuggle deeper into Komfoni as the elder smiles. Kissing her girl on the top of her head in total understanding. “I know ai tombom. That little cry did a number on me too.” She hums comfortingly. Those green eyes peek up at Nann already beginning to fill with tears. Those aged hands put down that brush and cup her yongons face. “But we got him, ai tombom. WE. GOT. HIM.” She reiterates triumphantly as she wipes those tears from that face. “He can never ever hurt anyone else again. She is safe. She will never have to go through that.” Komfoni consoles lovingly kissing tears away as Lexa nods. The door slams open with a weird ass blonde with two formerly folded stacks crammed in her hands. Running full tilt to them since she has been banned from putting her own pajamas on by her wife thanks to her favor of putting two legs in one pajama pant hole. Seeing her wife in tears the blonde screeches to a halt and frowns.

“The fuck you crying for woman? We’re getting Nanna smoothies!” Clarke shrills in pure disbelief to what she is seeing. Thrusting both jumbled stacks of pajamas towards her now cackling wife.

“Believe it or not child I had these arranged neatly for each of you.” Nann mutters rolling her eyes and setting to work separating the two pajamas that are now wadded up together. All thanks to a certain weirdo currently celebrating in a circle around them.

“Here work on this, will you.” Nann mutters thrusting out a pair of underwear to the dancing blonde.

“These feel weird.” Clarke exhales confused as she looks down at the underwear she worked on her body. It has the elder and the brunette turning to look at the blonde at the same time.

“That is because you have them on backward.” Nann notifies her as the blonde hums in realization.

“Ahhh man… I thought my butt grew.” Clarke pouts hearing a snort from Lexa at this.

“Hey it could happen!” Clarke huffs offendedly causing a smirk from Lexa as she gets dressed in her own pajamas. The elder chortles as she helps the two get dressed piece by piece. Tackling that blond head of hair next to brush out, despite the wild attempts to escape her clutches. 

“You know I was hoping you would eventually grow out of this.” Nann smirks holding the blonde in place so she can brush her hair without the thing running off.

“NEVER!” Clarke declares in a deep robust voice thrusting one of her fists up in the air with her act of rebellion causing loud cackles from Lexa and Nann in the process.

“Does that mean I get to pick out the story tonight?!” Lexa asks hopefully as Clarke gasps in horror to this.

“OH, HELL NO!! YOU PICK BORING SHIT!” Clarke screeches.

“Better sit still then or I will finish first.” Lexa smirks triumphantly as Nann grins at her yongon knowing her game. Mouthing a thank you behind Clarke’s head as Lexa grins at her with a wink. The second the elder finishes the blond hair Clarke is off like a rocket to their bookcase in their quarters. Lexa helps Komfoni clean up the bathroom before walking into their quarters. Komfoni walks into her room to start making the smoothies.

“Hey Lex, which ‘Scruffy kid and the creepy man’ book were we on?” Clarke mutters looking at two different selections of the wizard school books. It's the brunette cackling before she can help it as she strolls over to look at the two of them.

“We are almost done with the one in your right hand. The one in your left is the next one in the series.” Lexa smirks as she walks back to their bed, blowing out candles on her way there. Turning around just in time to watch her wife attempt to remember which hand is right and which is left. Lexa swears steam is about to come out of her wife’s ears when suddenly the blonde rushes to the bed. Putting the books down in front of the respective hands who held them. Then holds up her fingers in an ‘L’ just like Amma taught her to remember right and left. Grinning triumphantly as her wife chortles and claps at her success that has the blonde bowing smugly.

“And what did we achieve?” Nann hums carrying both smoothies as Clarke gasps and dives in bed under the covers in excitement.

“Her right from left.” Lexa smirks as Nann chortles loudly. Though if it is from this announcement or the weird dance her wife is doing, Lexa can’t be sure. Aged hands hand the dancing weirdo her smoothie in a covered lid because she didn’t trust that child as far as she could throw her. Handing her yongon her smoothie as Nann reaches her side of the bed. Slipping off her slippers as the elder climbs onto the bed between the two hooligans. Lexa insists to cover Komfoni in the furs as she moves into her usual spot and begins to read. Both girls snuggling closer to her as she softly begins to recite the next part of the exciting story as both girls eagerly inhale their smoothies. The elder doesn’t even look up from the book as she grabs the back of Lexa’s pajamas right on cue. Not even stumbling over her sentence she is in the middle of reading. Though she does smirk imagining the pout on her yongon’s face. Pulling that sulking brunette closer into her breast, right over her heart as she knows that brunette favors.

They read more chapters than any of them considered possible after last night. Getting so wrapped up in the story they eagerly turn pages one after another. Until all three are snoring in the bed together. Both girls are snoring on each side of Nann with heads on her chest. Her arms around both girls with the book in one hand. Finger holding her place like she was just going to rest her eyes for a bit. Bed curtains still wide open and far too many candles than necessary still alight. Was it earlier than any of them had fallen asleep on a normal night? Oh, without a doubt. Also, why Frela walks in to inform Komfoni she assigned a couple of their girls on bird watch duty tonight. JUST to ensure all of them got a good night's sleep since they all got so little the night before. Smiling when she witnesses all three already snoring in Heda’s big bed. Gently walking around the room Frela blows out the remaining candles and pulls the book out of Komfoni’s hands. Marking its place and setting it on the bedside table. The elder takes the smoothie cups and hands them off to one of her girls who grins at the image on the bed just as she did. Pulling the blankets up over all three and then ensuring the bed curtains are closed around them. Her maiden walks her to her own bed discussing various suggestions for the birds tonight before Frela puts herself to bed.

~~~

Far too early for anybody but a few tower maidens and guards to be awake at this time. Right along with one bleary eyed little girl who toddles over to Amma and raises her arms right on cue. Smiling the woman picks her up and hands her to one of the maidens. Smirking to find there are two standing there expectantly this morning instead of the usual one. As they see them walking over one maiden turns to nod to her fellow maiden before scuttling off. The lone maiden left, warmly takes the toddler in her arms and waiting for Amma to button that blankey around her tiny shoulders. Curly head laid down on the maiden’s shoulder too sleepy to notice what was happening. On the way up the maiden whispers to the tiny little girl the plan they all came up with JUST for her. How now they have a maiden system in place to check for her Nomon’s location in that bed BEFORE they come get her. In fact, just in case they send them in pairs to wait now so they can do ONE last check before bringing her up. It causes a sleepy smile to spread across that tiny little adorable face that has the maiden chuckle softly. Stealing kisses and nuzzling that sweet baby girl just like she used to when she was a fyucha. Humming Heda’s lullaby that all of the maidens have memorized by now. Smiling when they reach the top floor and nods in thanks to the gonas who smile back. Seeing her maiden friend giving them a thumbs up the carrier maiden smiles. Leaning down to whisper

“There’s our sign. We are good for Nomon Snuggles.”

Earning sleepy little eyes to peek out and look down the hall. It has the other maiden and all the gonas on guard smiling at the sight. Each requires kisses from the adorable little tyke as ‘toll fees’ before she can pass, just like always. Now normally once the two walk through the throne room and the maiden opens the door. The toddler will wander in and the maiden will then quietly make her exit. This morning though, everyone already knows the special surprise waiting for her in that bed. So, her fellow maiden tip toes over as they wait to hear what the sweet little reaction will be once those two little eyes spot who is in that bed. EVEN making sure to leave the front door open so both guards can hear it too.

~~~

It’s the tiny slaps of socked toddler feet that have Nann opening one eye to realize she fell asleep with the girls. Closing her eyes she grins right along with Lexa hearing the tiny feet get closer and pull out that stool to climb up on. Crawling in as a HUGE smile spreads on that toddler’s face.

“Ai Komfoni ANDS Nomons (my grandma and mommies)!” Elisae gasps in awe to this surprise. SO loud it has the front door guards chortling hearing it quite clearly. Crawling over as fast as that tiny body will take her into Komfoni’s outstretched arms as the toddler smothers the elder in kisses. Turning to do the same with Lexa and then to Clarke who grins feeling this in her sleep. It has the elder chortling at the utmost joy this little girl has just at having all her people in one bed to snuggle. It was the simple things with this one that make the biggest impact. Laying on Komfoni and nestled right up against Lexa as she suckles herself to sleep. Clarke’s arm tucked right in with that blankey as she listens to Komfoni’s heartbeat to go to sleep. It is then and there that the toddler declares it to be the perfect snuggle morning. In fact, all of them miss training that morning because a certain feisty toddler won’t let ANY of them out of that damn bed. Far too happy with this arrangement to move a single inch. The maidens are cackling, not at all surprised at this demand.

“I think we made up for yesterday.” Lexa whispers with a smirk.

“Seems so.” Komfoni whispers back with a grin.

“Shhhsss. Yous supposed to be sweepings!” Elisae hisses as a quiet rumble of laughter escapes from Nann. Producing a smile from the little girl as she is rocked with Komfoni’s laugh. 

“You think the baby birdies are up yet?” Komfoni whispers to the persistent little imp who shoots up with wide eyes.

“Wet’s go sees!” Elisae gasps excitedly, getting scooped up in the elder’s arms as they walk back to her room. Gathering treats for the birdies and making a pit stop at the potty. 

While the two feed the birdies breakfast, Lexa is struggling to rouse her wife.

“How are you still sleeping?! We got to sleep in longer today?!” Lexa chuckles trying to pull Clarke upright after the thousandth grunt of one more minute.

“We got to sleep in longer woman… did you not listen to yourself?” Clarke mutters blearily. Lexa smirks and hands her wife a cup of tea that seems to rouse her enough to keep her upright. Just to be sure, Lexa refills her cup and joins her wife back on the bed. “I had the most delicious dream last night.” The blonde grins with half an eye open and crusted drool still lingering out the side of her mouth.

“Did it involve chocolate or cheese this time?” The brunette deadpans as she looks over at her wife and casually takes another sip of her tea.

“MMM you actually… bent over and screaming…” Clarke gushes causing Lexa to almost choke.

“CLARKE!” Lexa sputters frantically. 

“What?! You asked!” Clarke cackles happily getting slapped by her red-faced wife.

“You literally just woke up!!” Lexa hisses in disbelief.

“I am aware.” Clarke mutters frowning on where her wife is going with this.

“And you are already…” Lexa leads in a whisper.

“Already what? Awesome? Yes. Yes, I am.” Clarke quips smugly, taking a sip of her tea. 

“You know what I mean!” Lexa hisses frustrated.

“Nope. Clueless. Still early. Gonna have to say it.” Clarke deadpans with a grin.

“Jok yu.” Lexa growls taking another sip with a frown on her face.

“OK! Don’t mind if I do!” Clarke grins happily. Setting her cup on the side table and straddling her now cackling wife.

“You are insufferable.” Lexa laughs between kisses.

“Which is why you married me.” Clarke grins smugly as she attacks Lexa’s lips again.

“That is not why!” Lexa chortles. “I thought I could fix that!” She huffs in correction.

“HAHA! Jokes on you! Now you're stuck with me!” Clarke grins amusingly just setting off her wife again down there. 

“NOMONS!!! DHEYS WAS AWAKES!” Elisae shrills excitedly causing Lexa to jolt and unceremoniously shove Clarke right off her body. Literally in the middle of a kiss and everything. The blonde is now blinking wondering what the fuck just happened as a toddler body leaps into the bed with them. Lexa takes it like a champ with arms wide open and asking questions dutifully to the rambling toddler talking her ear off. Clarke on the other hand… does not. Looking at her wife bewildered and this is what finally catches the toddler’s eye. “Nomon Wanheda stills sweepy?” Elisae asks Lexa curiously as the brunette smirks.

“YEP! Just like always.” Lexa grins getting a nudge from her wife.

“EMPTIES! I DOS IT!” Elisae cheers as Lexa rushes off the bed with her.

“Hold on! Let Nomon help you!” Lexa calls frantically earning a chortle from the blonde in the process. Until it clicks that tea is hot and she too flies out of bed. Only taking a breath once she sees that toddler did in fact wait for Lexa. Now holding her heart in panic as she turns to go pee. Since that seemed to trigger her bladder in that moment for some weird ass reason.

 _‘God having a kid is stressful.’_ Clarke thinks while peeing hearing a chortle from the other room while helping two adorable little hands put the new tea on the bedside table for her Nomon Wanheda. 

_‘Oh, you should try when they are Fyucha, hodnes.’_ Lexa sends right back as Clarke grins.

“You did SOO good waiting for me to finish cleaning their cage!” Komfoni cheers from the other room as she walks in the door.

“I dids! Ands I towd Nomons dheys was awakes and SUPAH cutes!” Elisae chirps proudly. 

“This big girl EVEN helped me clean the cages she could reach!” Komfoni brags as Lexa gasps proudly at the toddler now all but beaming. 

“YOU DID!” Lexa exclaims swinging the girl up in her arms and kissing her frantically. 

“Dhey was chirpings WEAWY cute cause dhey was hungwy!” Elisae rushes excitedly. 

“Speaking of which, how would a certain adorable big girl like to come down to the kitchens with me to help make our breakfasts?” Komfoni hums with a knowing smile. The cheer that erupts out of that child’s mouth has Clarke cackling as she walks in. 

“SHA, AI KOMFONI! SHA!!!” Elisae shrills almost vibrating with joy. 

“Well let's get your Fluffles before we go.” Komfoni hums as the toddler flies in her arms. 

“Yeahs. Hims missed mes!” Elisae nods. 

“What about Blankey?” Komfoni asks with a smile. 

“Bankey toos!” Elisae nods as the elder buttons it around her shoulders. 

“Alright. Then WE will be right back.” Komfoni grins at the two Nomons as she and the cheering toddler walk out of the door. 

“God. Is it gunna be edible?” Clarke mutters worriedly causing her wife to turn with a smirk. 

“THAT is what you are worried about?!” Lexa cackles in amusement. 

“Well yea… Nanna’s there. Fucking nothing happening with her there… DUH!” Clarke huffs like it was obvious. It has Lexa throwing her head back and ringing out a loud laugh. Coming over and wrapping her wife in a hug as she continues to chortle on her shoulder. “And now we are alone!” Clarke grins wiggling her eyebrows. 

“We are. With fresh tea!” Lexa smiles happily. 

“Good! Now I can show you my dream!” Clarke growls seductively picking Lexa up and tossing her over her shoulder resolutely. All the brunette can do is squeak with a beat red face. Vainly trying to explain it is too early and they should be preparing for the day. But it falls on deaf ears as Clarke throws her wife on their bed and leaps on top of her. Quickly shutting up that mouth expertly with a smug grin. That is all it takes and the switch is flipped. For Clarke KNOWS how to turn that woman of hers on. Hands are almost frantic to reach bare skin. Both tan and pale counterparts alike. Unbuttoning pajama tops and pulling off pajama pants to reach their prize. It’s a wild frenzy. Like a raging fire caught up both souls. Tugging bottom lips and kissing down arching bodies reveling in the feeling of their love. Hands wandering and lips following. Thighs shaking and lungs screaming to the heavens in ecstasy. Pounding in again and again. Foreheads resting together. Deeply caught up in each other’s gaze. Grinning at the jaw quivers and tugging those bottom lips again. Back and forth they worship each other until they are both left panting. Sweat dripping off bodies and chuckles falling off of both lips.

“Dei don… (That was).” Lexa pants.

“Told you.” Clarke exhales.

“Sha. Yu don. (Yes. You did).” Lexa nods still out of breath.

“We should get dressed before we have to explain to the toddler what sex is. Because fucking not it!” Clarke huffs out with wide eyes. Earning a cackle from Lexa but also a nod in agreement. Flinging hands out to reach clothing strewn around them and glancing at fabric. Some take longer than others but eventually each is returned to its respective owner in one way or another. Clarke even attempts to … ‘tame’ Lexa’s after sex hair’ which currently has a mind of its own at the moment. Dragging her off the bed and into the bathroom to battle it out properly. Hair oils and all. Both fling themselves back on the bed and grab now lukewarm tea cups right as the door opens.

That little face is glowing like the morning sun as she ‘helps’ carry in the trays. Meaning she has a tiny hand on it as the maiden … actually… carries the tray in. Both Hedas are now chuckling quietly at this child who is living her best life over there. Watching maidens dote on her and explain where everything gets set up. That toddler pays more attention than Clarke had ever seen someone her age do. Transfixed with wonder at this honored privilege. Although Lexa knows fair well it is an equal joy for the maidens as it is for that tiny tornado over there. That was obvious from their faces and Komfoni smirk as well.

“NOMONS! I HELPED MAKED DHA EGGS!!” Elisae screeches racing over the SECOND they finish setting up. Erupting the room is loud laughter at the sheer happiness bubbling off that toddler. 

“YOU DID?!” Lexa coos as the toddler climbs right up into her arms.

“UH-HUHS! AND I ONLY OOPSIED TWICED!” Elisae nods proudly as Clarke freezes and shoots Nann a panicked look over the child’s head. Positively erupting Komfoni and the maidens into more laughter now. 

“We learned how to fish out the stirrers without reaching our hands into the eggs didn’t we?” Komfoni hums to set the blonde’s worry at ease.

“You gottas used another fowks to getted it outs.” Elisae informs them with a nod.

“And would you like to show, what else you made for them?” Komfoni hums as the toddler gasps excitedly.

“YEAHS!” Elisae cheers piercingly. “Nomons comes!” She orders tugging both their hands so they have to follow.

Lexa knew it had to be something since the maidens have yet to leave their room. All of them are still lining the walls anxiously waiting for the reveal.

 _‘MMM…. They aren’t suspicious at all….’_ Clarke thinks over to her smirking wike.

 _‘Just act happy, keep your sarcastic mouth shut and eat whatever is on your plate’_ Lexa instructs sternly.

 _‘How am I supposed to do that with my mouth shut?’_ Clarke quips, earning a glare from her wife’s green eyes. _‘Alright…. Alright!’_ Calm down woman’ Clarke huffs in mock surrender. 

“Oh-tays! Nomons yous sitted hewes!” Elisae voices cheerfully as she points to Lexa’s normal spot at the table. “And Nomon Wanheda’s yous hewes!” The toddler chirps dancing from foot to foot. Both sit down as told and look over at the dancing toddler with smirks on their faces. Both know better to uncore their plates without getting permission from the tiny dancing dictator over there. “Now Opens!” Elisae cheers throwing both hands up. Blonde and brunette chuckle as they follow orders and reach for the cover lids concealing the breakfast plate in front of them. Lexa moves her hand to her chest and looks over at her wife with emotion filled eyes. Witnessing that smile eclipse her wife’s face slowly as blue eyes take it all in. Scramble eggs, toast and fresh fruit all in the form of a heart. They even cut the toast into little heart shapes. 

Clarke grins and looks down at the cutest child on this planet. Waiting there with bated breath full of anticipation. “Did you make this JUST for us?” Clarke gushes opening her arms for the curly haired toddler to climb up into.

“Uh-huhs! Cause I wuv yous! Sees!” Elisae smiles proudly as she points at the toast hearts and scramble eggs. “It’s a heawt!” She grins with a little chirp of glee. This earns a barrage of kisses from the blonde almost immediately. Lexa is wiping tears from her eyes causing Elisae to frown at her. Smiling, Lexa opens her arms for the toddler to jump up into.

“Out of all the little girls out there how did we end up getting the sweetest of them all?” Lexa asks, kissing a little temple that has Elisae melting. 

“Yous weawy wikes it?” Elisae tests looking up with those big brown eyes.

“So much!” Lexa assures wiping a few more tears away.

“Dhen why you cwying?” Elisae frowns worriedly.

Clarke smiles and scoots over closer to her little family. “Ahhh... that my girl is how you know you made your Nomon the absolute happiest.” She reveals sweetly, pulling both her girls into a hug. Unable to help the chuckle that escapes her lips when this earns a grumble and a flush of pink, over her wife cheeks. Now hiding in her shoulder protectively with that giggling toddler. Besides herself for making her Nomon so happy. “Holy Moses, they mixed the bacon in with the eggs!” Clarke exhales out of the blue, finally recognizing it on her plate. A light chuckle works its way across the room as green eyes look up amusingly at her wife. “You almost done down there? If not, I’m helping myself to your breakfast.” She warns playfully, earning a snort of laughter from her wife.

“Yes.” Lexa chuckles sitting up resolutely and wiping her eyes. “You may go eat.” She smirks as her weird wife grins widely and bolts to her plate.

“Wows. Nomon Wanheda wikes it wots!” Elisae voices with wide eyes watching Clarke shove food in her mouth.

“MMM…. I told you Strikon” Nann smirks, quite smugly causing the toddler to whip around with a smile. 

“And where is yours?” Lexa asks her lap occupant. A maiden comes over from the wall and moves over a smaller plate and sippy cup.

“Dhis mine. Sees! Dhis my milkies!” Elisae chirps happily.

“We even made her a mini-plate to protect yours, Heda” The maiden whispers with a smile.

“Well, that is awfully thoughtful. Thank you!” Lexa chuckles in response. 

“Komfoni! Sits!” Elisae squawks in sheer disapproval that her beloved Komfoni is not in fact sitting and eating her meal. Sending nearby maidens into fits of laughter and Nann smirking.

“And did we make her a heart plate too?” Lexa hums with amusement down to her little girl still in her lap.

“Uh-Huhs! Sees!” Elisae chirps pointing at the plate Komfoni is currently uncovering. A HUGE smirk is still on that aged face as she models her plate for everyone to admire. Sounding off ‘OOhh’s and AAhh’s’ around the room from the maidens. Also stifled chortles from Clarke and Lexa as a result of this as well. They hear ALL about the Imp’s adventure in the kitchens while they eat. Each and every step regarding food prep and cooking is chirped out to them. One after another in a resolute excited manner between bites of her breakfast and long drinks of her magic milkies smoothie. About how you have to wash your hands after making eggies. And that she is not big enough to touch the sharp cutting knives yet. But they are assured she watched them closely and helped keep their chopping supply well stocked. Clarke’s favorite is being warned the cooking stove is “Supah hots” Passionately forewarning them that if you get too close it will burn you. The announcement has Lexa smirking as she chews overhearing her wife’s desperate attempts to stifle borderline hysterical laughter over there. Not having any doubt of the sheer amount of one liners going off in that blonde head causing this. Though at least her wife has the sense to currently keep it to herself…. Well at the moment. Lexa wouldn't be shocked if she ends up eventually getting sent a couple either. 

“Well, it sounds like you had fun during your special kitchen trip.” Lexa grins, sneaking a kiss to that curly little head. Watching in great amusement as a maiden whisks over to refill Elisae’s plate before little fingers make their way over to Lexa’s. Simply unable to stop the soft chuckle from her mouth each time they do this. 

To say the blonde thanks that adorable toddler for “THE BEST BREAKFAST EVER” would be an understatement. Lexa honestly lost count at just how many helpings her wife implemented. Yes, the brunette expected this but it still baffles her each time. Not having a clue where her wife is managing to put it all. Not to mention managing not being too full to smother that squealing toddler in kisses still in her lap. 

While the two Hedas get dressed and ready for the day the imp dancing around them announces it as “The bestes day ebahs”, when Amma sends up an ALL PURPLE outfit for the toddler to wear. Each girl, big and small are dressed and hair brushed before getting braided by Komfoni.

When they make it downstairs Clarke immediately busies herself with helping Fei and Oxyte finish Ryatt’s P.T. Bouncer. Fervently wanting to finish this BEFORE leaving for the next clan trip. It’s the only way Clarke can be assured Ryatt is still able to continue her P.T. even when they are not there. When the blonde isn’t doing this, she is painting with Yarla in attempts to finish the mural in their bathing room finally. Already planning to begin a newly finished bedroom mural next.

Lexa, Nann and Amma make themselves busy by implementing something called archive day. Inspired by Elisae and Taeya’s visit, the archive workers asked if the tower goufa would like regular visits. Add the fact Ryatt has yet to be introduced to the archives as a 3-year-old. It all but sold the idea to those 3 women. Plus, it allowed Clarke, Fei and Oxyte much needed time to work on Ryatt’s P.T. project without “helpers”.

Lexa though was highly suspicious that her wife was using this as a convenient excuse. Since Lexa was greeted by a rather loud fart sound the second, she stepped off the elevator. Stuffed animal butt pointed right at her by a giggling Ryatt positively sending Clarke into hysterics before she could help it. Solidifying this nontraditional greeting to the toddler in one foul swoop. God Clarke could FEEL that glare from those green eyes aimed at the back of her head from a mile away. It helped that Ryatt would have both her Opkepa’s with her and the blonde REALLY did want to finish and test this bouncer before going ANYWHERE. Because, though Clarke Griffin may be Wanheda and has official Wanheda duties… First and foremost, she had an obligation to her best friend. Even though it honestly wasn’t her fault Raven got shot by Murphy, the blonde still harbored it as a failure…. Specifically, hers. Which meant this time around Clarke was determined to not let her friend down. She was willing to move heaven and earth to ensure this too. So, while Lexa is helping dressing and taking numerous toddlers and young goufa to potty. Clarke is deciding which seat weave to use that will be the most comfortable. Going on to explain the complex mechanics of the rubber bungee and exactly how they will make it. Detail by meticulous detail in its cumbersome entirety. In fact, it is only when the blonde is absolutely sure both understand, and all three FINALLY decide on which fabric string weave design does she finally take a break. Allowing the two and several gonas to get started constructing the seat while she joins Yarla in the bathing room to paint. Though not before telling them she will be just down the hall if they have any questions. 

Lexa is absolutely stunned to discover the archive workers have completely revamped the gouda section. Moving it to a nearby corner and installing a ‘reading circle’ for one of the archive workers to read a picture book out loud to all the kids. Even walking around to ensure each child sees every picture devotedly. And Ryatt? Oh, her jaw has been on the floor since the moment they arrived. Stunned absolutely speechless and INSISTING to wear her matching pajamas with Tooters. Nothing else would do. Though Komfoni did manage to comb and put the biggest bow on that child’s head Lexa had ever seen. Archive workers are absolutely smitten with Ryatt the second they lay eyes on her. Hearing all about this little girl just like the rest of the tower had. Lexa however is almost positive this adoration of Ryatt has something to do with the girl’s insistence to “Fart” the first new person she sees. Erupting the entire goufa group into hysterical giggles right along with every single adult worker. Literally seconds after they arrive too. Seeming at first to be far too excited about ‘farting’ new people then realizing where they were. But boy is it fun to watch the minute that toddler realizes exactly what this new room contains. The fact Ryatt all but abandons farting new people all together when those dark little eyes spot its first book has got to say something. The tiny Latina screeches her damn head off and points excitedly like Komfoni herself had NO idea where they were. Demanding her ‘Able-ita’ to read each book she finds. Just in awe to see ONE BOOK nonetheless an entire room full. It takes the two almost a full half an hour to even make it to the damn goufa section Amma and Lexa are almost peeing themselves when Komfoni informs them she had to read a book on “The greater art of a perfect golf swing.”

“Whats…. Gooofph?” Lexa asks confused.

“Boring as ever-loving jok to read out loud I assure you.” Nann deadpans sending the two into fits of laughter. 

“And that doesn’t even touch on the military war tactic book from some ancient war in the 1800’s she picked next. OR the joken romance novel that was all kinds of inappropriate! I had to make up my own story off the top of my head and turn multiple pages when she wasn’t looking!” The elder whispers with wide crazed eyes that almost does Lexa in. “Oh, and here, child. Before you ask” Nann sighs handing Lexa the military war book before getting dragged off to listen to a story by Ryatt. Those green eyes light up and immediately begins to flip it’s pages.

“Keryons you have NOT changed at all” Luna huffs under her breath from behind them. Rolling her eyes and going to sit by Ryatt in the story circle. Lexa doesn’t even look up before sending her bigganatblidaasis a rather rude gesture that Amma has to block in effort to not have ALL her younger goufa instantly repeating it. Earning a rare but humorous sheepish look from Heda Lexa. Quietly returning to her book in peace as a smirking Amma watches her go sit down by Elisae and Taeya. Pulling both into her lap and going back to her reading her book. The next time Lexa looks up they are reading goufa picture book #3 and Ryatt has somehow made it onto the archive reader’s lap. Reverently petting each page, the archive worker reads like it is about to up and disappear. 

“Think we can convince Komfoni and Amma to move her crib down here?” Luna whispers causing a sudden jolt from Lexa not having a clue she was even there. The grin of triumph all over her bigganatblidasis’s face is infuriating to say the least. It has the lead archive worker walking by smirking as she kneels by the two.

“I mean we all would love that but something tells me Heda Komfoni and Amma would not be so keen on this plan.” The archive elder whispers in amusement nodding to where Heda Komfoni is insisting to stand by Ryatt even while she is currently in the reader’s lap. 

“Well in their defense she likes to scream her head off anytime either one of them is not in her eyesight.” Lexa chuckles to the archive elder who snorts in laughter at this notification. 

“I mean sometimes you can distract her with food…. But you gotta be quick.” Luna adds with a smirk.

“The reeku (skunk) helped a lot though.” Lexa grins over at Luna.

“Oh, my keryons, yes!” Luna exhales.

“Ahh…. so that’s why she’s still wearing the pajamas.” The archive elder chuckles. 

“MMhmmm…. Got it yesterday.” Lexa informs her. 

“Been ‘farting’ everyone who moves ever since.” Luna chortles. 

“It’s always the tiniest who are the spitfires.” The elder chortles knowingly. “Booma (Dynamite… made this up via no internet) always does comes in small packages.” She smirks at the two before continuing to stand and bring another selection of books to the reader. The gasp that sounds out of that tiny mouth has Lexa and Luna chortling, that the child is still dumbfounded these people keep finding books! I mean after the 20th book Lexa was certain the girl would stop being so excited to see a book. But nope, not this one same loud gasp and expression every time. Even looks back at Komfoni to check if she sees this too, EXACTLY like the first book. Thankfully for everyone, the tiny tornado does not shriek each time anymore. Far too involved in each story being read for this. It has Lexa smirking, watching Ryatt and relaying it all to Clarke back at the goufa floor. She is in the middle of doing exactly this when Lexa remembers something Clarke said the other night. “Raven was obsessed with everything space growing up.” And THAT sparks an idea inside of Lexa. Turning she subtly catches the eye of an archive worker. Quietly whispering to the girl if they perhaps have ANY goufa books on space or the skai. Since Lexa is unsure if the worker will understand the weird sky word. The girl pauses for a bit to think at the request.

“I am not sure, Heda. But let me check and see!” The archive worker finally responds scurrying off to search each and every book they have. When Lexa turns back to her book, she is rudely interrupted by a Luna nudge. Looking over Lexa is greeted by two raised eyebrows of curiosity. Green eyes roll before Lexa mouths the words. “You’ll see” and returns to her book. Pretending to ignore the huff of exasperation that came from Luna’s direction. Thankfully her bigganatblidasis gets distracted with the story being read out loud, allowing Lexa to go back to her book. 

_‘Okay what the fuck are you reading?’_ Clarke thinks over to her wife.

 _‘Military book on World War 2 Raven made Komfoni read in her excitement to see a real book.’_ Lexa quickly thinks back.

The abrupt rather loud laughter that spews from Clarke’s mouth about sends Yarla through the ceiling. Earning Clarke two HUGE eyes that immediately has her apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry. Lexa told me a funny story that occurred down with the strikon in the archives.” Clarke explains sympathetically to the adolescent. 

“About what?” Yarla finally asks as she gets her heart to start beating again. 

“Well… apparently little Ryatt is a fan of books. She made Komfoni read the first book she laid eyes on.” Clarke chuckles to her. “One of those was some old military book that Lexa is having far too much fun reading at the moment.” She smirks as Yarla chuckles.

“Not shocking!” Yarla teases in amusement.

“I know. I just couldn’t grasp for the life of me, what kids book got her SO excited.” Clarke smirks.

“Wait… how did you?” Yarla asks, confused.

“Oh, we feel it… or sense it in one another. Not honestly sure how it works. But seems to be an entwining thing.” Clarke explains casually and grins as the pre-teen freezes hearing this.

“You...feel everything Heda feels?” Yarla stammers in shock.

“Well emotions. Not like when she hugs someone. That’d be a bit much.” Clarke clarifies. The pre-teen just blinks at the blonde still trying to grasp what she was told.

“So… you know what Heda feels all the time?” Yarla gasps with the widest eyes Clarke had ever witnessed on Yarla before.

“Well… I have to like… pay attention to it but if it’s strong enough like her excitement just was it’s hard to miss.” Clarke chuckles. 

“Woah…” Yarla breathes in awe. Producing another chuckle from Clarke. “I am not sure if I would like that.” Yarla finally admits after several quiet moments of painting.

Clarke doesn’t look up from her painting as she smiles and nods in understanding. “I wouldn’t either. For anyone but Lex.” She admits earning a wide toothed smile from the girl.

“Must be why it works.” Yarla surmises after a while.

“I guess so.” Clarke hums in reply.

~~~

“Okay Heda, this is what I found.” The archive worker whispers kneeling with an armful of books. “Some of them I wasn’t sure about so I brought them anyway.” She explains in warning.

“Oh, perfect! I will know if they apply. Don’t worry.” Lexa assures gazing at some of the first books. Quickly thumbing through pages before putting each one in either the YES or NO pile.

“OOOhh! Okay, you are a genius!” Luna suddenly whispers, taking a book straight out of Lexa’s hand.

“Of course, I am! I tell you this all the time!” Lexa teases earning a shove that has Lexa and the archive worker chuckling. “You are so lucky they are both so entranced with this story to notice that.” Lexa smirks over at Luna nodding to the two transfixed toddlers in her lap.

“Seriously, make me hug you or something gross like that.” Luna matters teasingly as the worker chuckles again.

Lexa just rolls her eyes and turns back to the archive worker. “We’ve learned that the one up there…” Lexa whispers nodding to the tiny Latina staring open mouthed petting the book page like a weirdo. “Seems to really like space.” Lexa explains as the woman hums in understanding.

“Likes?!” Luna hisses in disbelief. “The girl will sit there staring at Clarke’s space mural all freaking day if we let her!” Luna mutters, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Figured she might like these or at least Komfoni and Amma can bribe her to behave for one of these.” Lexa grins slyly as the woman chortles.

“Good thinking, Heda!” The archive worker laughs.

“Yeah, deviously sneaky! I approve!” Luna hums proudly. Together all 3 pick out a couple from the stack they think the girl will like best. Leaving them to sit by Lexa and Luna while the worker goes to return the others. Assuring both Heda Lexa and Hedasis Luna she put them together so they could find them again. 

~~~

“I don’t think I have ever seen so many of my kids be this quiet and engaged so quickly before.” Amma whispers in joyful shock a short time later. 

“Well good! That was what we were hoping for.” The archive elder smiles cheerfully. 

“Seriously though, I kept poking a couple of them to make sure they were still breathing.” Rinta jokes. 

“Mmmm… Well, the power of a good book can do wonderous things, my dear.” The archive elder chuckles knowingly. 

“Ok but that doesn’t explain why she keeps petting the books up there.” Rinta smirks amusingly as the archive elder and Amma chortle. 

“Some people just admire books more than others, Rinta. That is all.” Lexa defends regally. 

“Keryons is that what you were like?” Rinta blurts out with wide eyes of realization. 

“Of course not!” Lexa huffs offendedly at the exact same moment Luna is nodding a fanatic yes behind her. It has Amma, the archive elder and a slew of workers chortling before they can help it. 

“Yep. That is what I thought.” Rinta cackles. Lexa rounds on Luna with jaw on the floor and eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

“Oh, don’t even try giving me that!” Luna voices with an air of attitude. “You literally fell asleep here every single night for as long as I can remember growing up.” Luna declares dramatically. 

“Not on purpose!” Lexa protests in a hysterical whisper. This gets a snort of laughter from Luna and Rinta not believing that for a second. Resulting in about 50 some odd ‘SHHHHHH’ from nearby toddlers. 

“Great, they are already turning into mini-Lexa’s!” Luna groans dramatically while Lexa grins triumphantly to this declaration. 

~~~

Upstairs Clarke has been busy at work. Painting as fast as she can without ruining the quality of her art. Every once and a while she is summoned to look or approve of something. Like whether to braid and weave before dying the colors onto the strings or vice versa. Although Clarke knew the second would take longer, she couldn’t help but recommend it anyway. It allowed more vibrant colors to be utilized as well as a higher quality looking work. Not to mention it allowed assurance the dye would be WELL dried before Ryatt was placed inside of it. One dye on Ryatt ANYWHERE and Clarke knew Nann would nix the whole thing right then and there Clarke couldn’t take that risk. So, this time she was summoned, Clarke anticipated something similar. What she wasn’t expecting was someone standing there with a letter from Sarai. I mean Clarke had Lexa write to her a couple days ago and then send it via Polis Carrier bird. But this was fast even for Sarai standards. Blue eyes widen as she unseals the letter addressed to her and begins to read.

~~~

**“Clarke and Lexa,**

**Shayne and I absolutely LOVED this idea!**

**If you send someone to pick it up at our farm we could get it to you faster**

**than if we deliver it ourselves. By the time we harvest and seal the rubber**

**barrels they should be arriving to transport it back. This should help ensure**

**you are able to receive it and complete your project before your next trip. Let us know!**

**Love, Sarai”**

~~~

 _‘Sarai already sent a response back!’_ Clarke thinks excitedly to her wife.

 _‘Wow. Really?!’_ Lexa asks in surprise.

 _‘I know!!’_ Clarke breathes in agreement before reading her wife the letter.

 _‘Oh that’s a really good idea! I‘ll pass it on to Komfoni when she is finally able to pry Ryatt away from the story reader.’_ Lexa thinks back.

 _‘Tranquilizer dart. I keep telling you!’_ Clarke teases. 

_‘Yea if those were an option, Hodnes. We would've used them all on you.’_ Lexa quickly thinks right back. 

_‘Touché’_ Clarke chuckles in amusement. ‘At least tell me if Rae is drooling on the books yet!’ She chuckles to her wife.

 _‘I’m pretty sure Ryatt thinks the reader is like this Sandy Claws figure you told Komfoni and I about’_ Lexa chuckles as she watches the toddler look up at the reader in magical awe.

 _‘It’s Santa Clause, Lex.’_ Clarke chortles in correction.

 _‘Yea, him. The big obese man who gives gifts. Just this time only for books. The archive elder keeps stacking books by the reader’s chair discreetly. So, I am fairly sure in her little mind, this magical woman keeps magically pulling new books out of thin air. I mean you should see her face.’_ Lexa chuckles in amusement.

 _‘If is anything like the one she does when given alcohol. I’ve seen it!’_ Clarke cackles teasingly.

 _‘But I will see if Yarla wants to do a sneaky trip with me. It’ll give me a chance to give you the letter from Sarai and grope your ass a bit!’_ Clarke hums optimistically.

 _‘Noted.’_ Lexa cackles, rolling her eyes. 

~~~

“Hey Kid?” Clarke hums walking into the bathing room holding the letter.

“Yeah?” Yarla hums smiling.

“Wanna go take a quick field trip down to the archives to watch little Ryatt drool all over the archive story reader like she farts unicorns?” Clarke smirks as Yarla bursts out laughing.

“Oh Yeah! Without a doubt!” Yarla cackles whipping off her hands.

“Good. I need to give Lexa this letter anyway. Didn’t feel right to go without my side kick.” Clarke grins helping the kid and herself out of the painting overalls.

‘WASH YOUR HANDS AND FACES FIRST!!’ Lexa screams with frantic alarm causing a jolt from her wife and a curious look from Yarla. 

“Uhh… spastic cleaning woman… I mean my wife…” Clarke begins sending Yarla in a borderline hysterics. “Wants us to wash our hands and faces.” She mutters.

“Like Heda grade wash… or…” Yarla inquires, causing a sly smirk from Clarke.

“Oh, without a doubt!” Clarke laughs as they make their way to the sinks. Washing hands and faces far too much but they do it anyway just out of sheer love for that curly brown-haired woman down in the archives. The two discuss their next mural idea as they make their way down to the archives. Throwing out clans names and ideas to go with it. Clarke admits she has quite a bit drawn from clans already. Promising to bring them down to review with Yarla tomorrow. “I always thought you’d do a Trikru next.” Yarla admits. 

“Really why?” Clarke asks curiously. 

“Well, you have a skaikru space room already. And Floukru nursery. Just thought Lexa would be next since you and Luna got one.” Yarla shrugs. The thought has Clarke smiling over at the pre-teen. 

“I think I might just have to now that you said it like that.” Clarke smirks erupting a grin out of Yarla.

“So Heda Komfoni would be next after Lexa.” Yarla grins as Clarke chortles.

“Well, I haven’t gone to Rockline yet! So, you better hope Lexa’s take a bit.” Clarke laughs over at the girl. Reaches for the archive door to swing it open. Escorting the pre-teen in and walking back to the new goufa book area. And it is here that Clarke has to physically hold on to the wall at the look all over her best friends face. Eyes in that story reader like they are a literal magical wizard sitting before her very own eyes. When a new book gets picked up from the stack Ryatt clearly can’t see, the gasp about takes Clarke clean out. Lexa, Amma and Nann are now all vicariously laughing at Clarke and Yarla witnessing this. Tears of laughter are streaming down both faces as they witness the ‘page petting’ in full glory. Little mouth forms that ‘O’ as the toddler ‘oohh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ at each new page that is turned. 

“Fuck this is so much better than I imagined.” Clarke snorts getting closer to her wife.

“Told you.” Lexa chuckles, blushing a rosy pink as her wife kisses her in greeting. Well and cops a feel of both ass cheeks that has Amma chortling. “Clarke!!” Lexa hisses with wide green eyes.

“It’s okay Heda she already warned me so I knew to look away if I wanted.” Yarla smiles earning a rather proud grin from her wife. Lexa groans and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

 _‘Really Clarke?!’_ Lexa huffs disapprovingly.

 _‘What?!’_ Clarke protests innocently. _‘We talk about everything Lex!’_ she voices in explanation. 

_‘And this just HAD to be a topic of conversation?!’_ Lexa inquires mortified. 

‘ _Well, she asked. So, I answered like always.’_ Clarke replies casually. This unfortunately does not help Lexa calm down it seems. 

_‘And if she asks what I am like in bed with you?!’_ Lexa screeches in alarm.

 _‘God! Fucking Hoooottt! As hell!!!’_ Clarke immediately gushes earning another mortified screech.

 _‘Relax woman, the kid would never ask that. She’s actually quite polite and respectable if you ask me. But I am used to lewd skai friends so I think my perspective could be a little skewed.’_ Clark admits feeling a smile from her wife. _‘Plus, it usually leads to cute conversations that I will tell you about tonight.’_ Clarke chuckles. _‘But seriously Lex, the kid looked like she was about to pass out in embarrassment FOR you. When she discovered I could sense your emotions.’_ Clarke reveals feeling a huge swell of adoration and love swell up in her wife. _‘So, like her asking about our sex life is a very slim to none chance at this point in time.’_ She laughs hearing a soft chuckle from Lexa. _‘And you baby, are MY wife and I will protect you with everything I have. Even if it is about details regarding our sex life. Because as I expressed before about my skai friends, I intend for that to always stay between us, regardless of whom I am talking to.’_ Clarke reminds her smiling wife.

 _‘Does that mean you can let go of my ass now?’_ Lexa deadpans, causing a laugh out of Clarke.

 _‘FUCK NO!’ I missed it too much! Been separated a whole morning!’_ Clarke gasps dramatically.

 _‘It’s only been an hour and 15 minutes.’_ Lexa smirks in amusement. 

_‘I know!!’_ Clarke groans theatrically. _‘Felt like days!’_ She rants.

 _‘Elisae is over there listening to the story with Taeya. You should go over there and surprise her before she sees you._ ’ Lexa suggests looking up to watch those blue eyes light up. Already scanning the crowd excitedly and beginning to detach those pale hands from Lexa’s ass. 

“Where’s….” Clarke whispers to Amma who grins.

“Yours is right over there next to mine.” Amma smiles knowingly. It has every single archive worker melting watch Clarke. The embodiment of the holder of Wanheda. Sneak over to the pack of gouda just to make one little girl happy. And happy she does. Huge smile. 

“NOMON WANHEDA!!” Elisae gasps excitedly.

“Hey my sweet girl! You having fun?” Clarke hums cradling the three-year-old in her arms totally wrapped up in their own little world. 

“Uh-huhs! Dheys weads a book on a bunnies, and a twee and…” Elisae rambles excitedly with Taeya who has joined Elisae in Clarke’s lap.

~~~

“And has she been behaving?” Lexa hums with a smirk as she wraps Yarla up in a hug.

“For the most part.” Yarla nods, earning a snort of laughter from Lexa and Amma in the process.

“Well, that’s an improvement.” Lexa teases as Yarla chuckles.

“They knew better than to bring the carrier bird in with the letter this time!” Yarla grins in amusement.

“Oh, thank Keyrons!” Lexa breathes as Amma chortles. Looking over with Yarla as her wife surprises Elisae and that little face lights up. Yarla grins so wide watching the two interact. “I love it when they do this.” Lexa whispers to the pre-teen still watching Clarke and her striknatblidasis. “It’s like they are wrapped up in their own little world.” She smiles. 

“She is really good with her.” Yarla whispers back.

“I know crazy, huh?” Lexa smiles.

~~~

“Okay, you two let me know if you hear ANY really awesome stories. And we will come find them down here together.” Clarke whispers to the two girls doing a ‘pinkie promise’ She taught Elisae and now Taeya before standing up. Giving both one last kiss on the head before beginning to walk back over to her wife.

“MANA, LIBROS MÁGICOS!!” [MANA, MAGIC BOOKS] Ryatt screeches from across the room with so much joy it works a slow grin over Clarke’s face before spinning around on the spot. 

“Oh, good maybe she can pry her off the stage.” Amma exhales hopefully causing a smirk on Lexa’s face.

“Hey, that reminds me. The workers found these for me. If she can’t.” Lexa grins handing the stack of books to Amma. 

“Always 3 steps ahead like always, Heda.” Amma chuckles unimpressed.

“But if I know my wife, she will, so save those and use them wisely. If you know what I mean.” Lexa smirks with a VERY KOMFONI like wink that has Amma chortling.

“Hola Peque!” [Hi Peque (nickname for little one) ] Clarke grins as Ryatt lifts both arms excitedly. Firing off in excitedly rapid Spanish about all the books. The reader just smiles kindly watching the two.

“Y estos tienen dibujitos! Y no dan miedo! Son de animales y niños y alegres!” [And these have pictures! And aren’t scary! They are about animals and kids and happy!] Raven rambles as Clarke smirks knowingly.

“¿Quieres ver uno de mis favoritos?” [Wanna see one of my favorites?] Clarke hums as Raven squeals excitedly. 

“Cuál Wanheda. Ya tengo varios aquí.” [Which one, Wanheda. I already have quite a few here.] The archive worker asks in perfect Spanish. The simple reply has Clarke whipping around stunned. While Raven smiles knowingly at her friend.

“OH! I see you found someone who understands you!” Clarke cackles as Ryatt nods excitedly.

“Ella es agradable!” [She is nice!] Ryatt grins hugging the archive worker.

“Many in my clan and most of the southern clans speak this language. Normally just at home with family.” The archive worker explains with a smile.

“Well, no wonder you got so attached!” Komfoni hums walking closer, overhearing the whole thing.

“We were taught many languages before coming down here. It resembles what we call Spanish.” Clarke explains.

“Ahh! Yes. That makes sense. We are told it is the Sleng kom Foutaim **(** language of old). It is why they pass it family to family to continue it on, so it is not forgotten in time.” The archive woman explains kindly. “In fact, she sounds almost exactly like ai yongon’s when they were her age.” The woman reveals.

“Mariel, you should come by the goufa floor more often!” Komfoni encourages openly. 

“Yes! Please do!” Amma gushes with Xander on her hip.

“I am the only one who knows what she is saying when she speaks it.” Clarke explains as the woman hums in understanding. 

“Vamos! Déjame enseñarte el libro antes de que nos vayamos!” [Come on! Let me show you that book before we go!] Clarke encourages opening her arms to Ryatt. The toddler cheers and flings herself into Clarke arms as they walk to the Children’s section. 

“We were very fortunate that Wanheda seemed to understand her. And that she knew Gonaslang (English) almost as well.” Komfoni hums to the women.

“Oh yes, we speak Gonasleng out of the home, and Sleng kom Foutaim **(** language of old) in the home most often.” Mariel explains to them. “Mine spoke Gonasleng and or Trigedasleng out of the home. So, I am familiar with all of them. But many families do not, just as the strikon’s seemed to.” She smiles.

“I mean it didn’t help that she happened to be the pickiest of all handfuls!” Luna mutters with wide eyes.

“Hey, the reeku helped!” Lexa argues. 

“Zorrillo.” Mariel corrects them. “That is the language of old’s term for ‘reeku’” Mariel smirks.

“Hey! That sounds like that weird name Ryatt gave the Reuku!” Luna hums absentmindedly. Everyone turns in unison over to Luna with smirks all over their faces.

“You don’t say…” Komfoni mutters causing snickers of laughter in its wake. All of a sudden, a rather loud squeal of laughter sounds from the kids section. And unsurprisingly get progressively louder as Clarke and Ryatt return.

“Titi mira un libro de pupu!!” [Titi (kid’s way to say Aunt[Tía]) look poop book!] Ryatt screeches. Instantly Lexa and Luna both recognize it as the very same book Raven had shown to Clarke that day she first came down to the archive/library. Both grin at Clarke knowingly while Amma and Komfoni are looking at the blonde with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” Clarke protests. “Potty humor is like the best at their age!” She defends pointing to where Ryatt, Elisae, Taeya and Eryk stand giggling wildly while looking at the pages with Mariel.

“I mean it did work, didn't it!?” Luna chortles. 

“Child if we have to read a book of poop each night now.” Komfoni exhales in frustration. That is all it takes to set off Clarke, Luna, Rinta and Yarla into hysterics. Falling over one another and cackling wildly.

“Wait until all the boys hear it!” Yarla laughs.

“Yes. THAT is what I am afraid of.” Amma sighs.

~~~

When they all arrive back on the goufa floor, they discuss the letter with Komfoni and the gonas. Explaining the physical therapy device Clarke is making with Fei and Oxyte to help Ryatt. The skaigonakru are intrigued hearing all the benefits this one little thing will do for the girl and possibly others in the future. Happily agreeing to help ensure the project gets finished before the next clan invitation. Sending out a team at once to head the direction of the family’s farm. Clarke then walks back to her mural with Yarla after checking in on Fei and Oxyte’s team making the bouncer. Updating them of the letter and the team that is on their way to retrieve the rubber they need. From that moment on all Lexa sees of Clarke are rare flashes as she races by. Losing count how many times her wife jumped from the painting room to the project room that afternoon. The only time the blonde is still, is for lunch and then races off again. Thankfully naptime requires her to largely remain in the mural room thanks to several persistent sleeping toddlers. Even then though, Clarke is very much in the ‘woman on a mission’ mode. Lexa can practically FEEL it rolling off her wife the entire naptime. Like those hands are racing themselves to get AS MUCH done as possible with her time. It is sort of exhausting for Lexa to watch to be honest.

But for Clarke, oh this is her element. All her life has felt like she has a different gear she can shift into. Leaving others falling behind her while she thrives at this breakneck pace. Even after they wake up and they begin swimming physical therapy lessons with Ryatt, those hands are instructing AND painting all at once. Thanks to swim lessons occurring IN the mural room that is. So of course, Clarke is going to take full advantage of that. Lexa watches her wife as she does a solid two to three things all once expertly. Continuing to be all but a blur of movement the rest of that day. Through dinner that night eaten down with the goufa. Even then her wife races back to her painting project schedule right on cue. ONLY stopping when they need to tuck the strikon into bed. Happily reading the ‘everyone poops’ book to all the gigglers in the glowing space room. Right as Rinta takes over the reins with the fairy book, Lexa catches her wife eyeing the painting room. Quickly catching that blonde hand and pulling her down with her before she can race off. Nodding to the little girl with the big brown eyes and wild curls reaching for Clarke’s hand that instantly erases any plans she once had. And even though her wife rushes off sneakily once Elisae falls sound asleep, Lexa doesn’t mind. Simply continuing to hold that baby girl and her best friend before gently tucking her into bed. Kissing both foreheads and doing the same to Ryatt who is snoring on Amma’s shoulder smelling of sweet milk she nursed herself to sleep with. Hugging her reeku and blankey feeling safe and warm in her Mama’s arms. It makes Lexa smile just how much Ryatt … or Raven had really changed already. Just from knowing she was loved, fed and well taken cared for. It was incredible for Lexa to witness and made her excited for the girl’s future. This is what is on her mind as she walks into the mural room and smiles at the doorway. There is a bath waiting for Yarla who has yet to stop painting. Pajamas are neatly stacked by towels and bathing products from the maidens no doubt. Heda smiles and rolls up her sleeves on her shirt as she walks in the room to the girl. Rolling her hair adeptly in a bun as she leans over the girl’s shoulder. Yarla smiles, feeling Heda’s presence as the green eyes study her work.

“If you keep excelling at this rate you will surpass my wife up there.” Lexa hums nodding to Clarke on the ladder painting the top of the wall.

“That’s my goal.” Clarke hums above them still painting.

“Now come on. Your bath is ready.” Lexa smiles, taking the paint brush from the adolescent and helping her clean up her area. Coveralls are peeled off and hung up for the next day. Boots shucked off with socks dangling off the sides. Clothes are tossed aside in a similar manner that has Lexa smirking. Gathering boots and putting them to the side of the room. Taking dirty clothes to put in the laundry as Yarla gets in the tub.

“Heda. You don’t have to do that!” Yarla protests with a sigh.

“But I like to.” Lexa simply smiles with a wink as the adolescent rolls her eyes with a laugh. Blue eyes flit over and watch her wife sit near the tub. Yarla grins widely and ducks under the water to swim closer to Heda. Popping up with a happy sigh and sitting on the edge of the tub hear the brunette. Lexa chuckles and pulls over the hair washing supplies as Yarla attempts to scrub off the paint speckles with a wash rag. “I know you enjoy it. Taking care of your striknatblidasibs. But I also think sometimes you should be able to simply be a child again too.” Lexa hums warmly as she scrubs the dark hair.

“I always wanted striksibs (younger siblings). I used to beg my shela (parents) for one or two.” Yarla smirks as Lexa chortles. “Then we discovered my natblida and I instantly got a bunch of them.” The adolescent grins widely looking back at Heda.

“Yes. From day one. Picked up Aiden and never looked back.” Lexa smirks.

“He was so cute back then!” Yarla sighs happily erupting Lexa into cackles.

“Had to practically fight you off with a stick with Elisae.” The brunette teases.

“Well yea! You remember how adorable she was!” Yarla gushes without ANY hesitation hearing her wife chortle above them. It has Lexa grinning back over at her wife still with her back to them painting away. Yarla though, she is still looking at Lexa with a smile of adoration. “Heda?” Yarla asks curiously. The brown head turns around and smiles warmly at the girl.

“Yes?” Lexa replies, wiping soaps suds away with her long tan fingers before they reach the youngster’s eyes.

“Do you really need boobs before you are allowed to get a houmon?” Yarla deadpans. Clarke has to put down her paintbrush at this one. “Because Calix said…” She continues in a ramble as Lexa sighs with a nod.

“Ahhh… Of course. He did…. And no.” Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“I knew it!” Yarla exhales under her breath.

“That particular body part is not a written requirement within the sacred texts when intending to commit your life to another such as with a houmon.” Lexa assures still laughing softly as she starts to rinse the suds out of the girl’s hair.

“But what if…” Yarla begins biting her lip as she sits back up and watches Lexa grab the conditioner.

“What if what?” Lexa asks warmly.

“What if… well... no one… wants… you know because of… umm... Flamkepa.” Yarla trembles worriedly. It has Clarke’s paintbrush stilling inches from the wall with eyes widening. Holding her breath that has seemed to catch her throat.

“When you find that someone, Yarla. No matter who it is. Boy, girl, rabbit.” She teases with a smirk getting a grin out of the pre-teen. “When you find that one person you are meant to love. They will not care about ANY of that. They will love you for who YOU are, plain and simple. NOT for who you were. OR for what happened to you once.“ Lexa passionately states holding the girl's face in her hands.

“Promise?” Yarla whispers.

“Promise.” Lexa smiles warmly, kissing the girl’s forehead before working the conditioner into her silky strands. Gently brushing them through with the wooden comb and helping dry the girl off when she is done. Walking her in the sleeping room freshly bathed and in pajamas as the soft glowing space mural surrounds them. Amma smiles and holds out a book with a grin.

“Yes! Thanks Nomi! You’re the best!” Yarla gasps quietly kissing both cheeks and hugging Lexa before scurrying up to the top of the nets to read by the soft glowing lights.

“One down, one to go.” Amma grins at Lexa.

“Yep. Yarla was my warm up.” Lexa mutters, rolling her eyes and setting off the fisa in stifled chuckles. 

~~~

“Alright! Your turn! Let’s go!” Lexa calls, clapping her hands as soon she strides through that door.

“Need to discuss with that child what the definition of stalling is.” Clarke grumbles.

“Yea. Yea. Now are you going to come down that ladder? Because I will come up there and get you myself if I have to.” Lexa warns.

“Please don’t.” Jokull exhales under his breath with wide eyes still looking up at that ladder worriedly. Lexa smirks and turns to him before spinning on her heel.

“Hold on. I am almost done.” Clarke mumbles still fixated on that painting in front of her.

“Okay then.” Lexa nods resolutely. Promptly striding towards the ladder and climbing up it with ease.

“Told you if you challenge her, she is as bad as that blonde up there.” Paxtn whispers.

“Shut up and help me spot them in case they fall.” Jokull retorts looking up with arms outstretched. A soft yelp from the blonde sounds above the two gonas that have them smirking. Observing a set of coveralls now floating down towards them.

“Well, that is one way to do it.” Paxtn chuckles in amusement catching the coveralls and watching Lexa easily climb down with a pouting blonde over her shoulder. 

“I can walk, you know!” Clarke huffs in a pout. 

“Nope. Nice try. I know you will just try and run back to your painting.” Lexa smirks slapping her wife’s ass. The most theatrically pitiful sigh that either gona has ever heard falls out of that blonde’s pouting mouth. Amma and Fei almost piss themselves in laughter as Lexa resolutely walks through with Clarke slung over her shoulder. Like nothing is out of the ordinary as she smiles at both of them in greeting. “Wave goodnight, hodnes.” Lexa instructs slapping her wife’s ass again. The blonde pouter lifts her hand and waves sadly as the two are left stifling snorts of laughter. Luna smirks knowingly high fiving her striknatblidasis as she exits the room. Ryatt safely transferred snoring on her shoulder. Allowing Amma to nurse others to sleep. Even then Luna didn’t care. Snoring baby or not. She had called that shit by the look on Lexa’s face when she walked back to that bathroom. That blonde didn’t stand a chance in hell. 

The entire damn way up to their quarters Clarke is forced to ride over her wife’s shoulder. Covered in paint and still pouting begrudgingly with arms crossed. Walking to the elevators. The ENTIRE ride up said elevators… which by the way feels weird as hell when you are upside down. This only receives a

“DON’T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME!”

From her wife/captor and snickers from the skaigonakru. Even AFTER they get to their floor SURELY, Clarke was convinced that SURELY she would be let down. NOPE. Walked right down their hall with maidens chuckling and skaigonakru laughing.

“You’d think after the first time this would stop being such a regular experience.” Ifin chuckles to his partner who nods. Lexa just smiles and walks straight to their room.

“Bath is already ready for you Heda.” A maiden calls amusingly.

“Thank you, Alyce.” Lexa replies over her shoulder. 

“You know I thought I trained you well enough when you were younger to be able to avoid all this.” Lexa mutters frustratedly.

“I am not a dog, Lex.” Clarke gripes.

“Hey look a cat!” Lexa gasps with a smirk.

“WHERE?! FUCKING EVIL BASTARDS IN FUR!” Clarke growls searching the room.

“If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck.” Lexa chuckles in amusement.

“I am not a fucking duck eith… HEY! THAT RHYMES!” Clarke cheers happily causing a snort of laughter from Lexa in the process. Already kicking off her boots and placing them by the door before doing the same to her wife. Socks go next and neatly placed in the laundry basket. The second Clarke hears the clunk of Lexa’s pants and belt hitting the floor she perks up excitedly. Just as Lexa knew she would. Pale hands already helping with her underwear making Lexa chuckle and shake her head.

“God, your ass looks incredible like this!” Clarke gushes playing with her wife’s ass cheeks upside down. A sly grin works on Lexa’s face as Clarke’s pants join Lexa’s on the floor. Underwear unceremoniously joined as a harsh spank echoes in their bathroom. Right along with a shrill squeal from Clarke’s mouth.

“Ditto. And with an adorable little spank mark now too!” Lexa gushes grinning in the mirror pinching those little pale ass cheeks.

“Lex. I got stuck getting my shirt off!” Clarke whines as her wife chortles turning a bit to see that in fact her wife did somehow get tangled.

“That is why you are supposed to wait for me, hodnes.” Lexa cackles gently, setting her wife on the floor. Only laughing harder that she is now stuck with her arms raised over her head.

“I know. I got impatient because the bubbles look awesome. And I saw the pirate boat so like I got EXTRA impatient.” Clarke sighs in a muffled explanation behind her shirt causing Lexa to chuckle as she tries to decide where to start. It takes a while to figure out how to untangle the absurdity her wife has found herself in. But when she finally does it allows both to head over to their tub full of steamy bubbly water. Clarke moves straight over to the bath toys not that Lexa is surprised. Though the brunette opts to dip under the steamy water and lounge against the side of the tub. Sighing happily and closing those green eyes as she rests her head back against the side of the tub. Like always, Clarke seems to eventually find her way over closer to Lexa. Both were like two rubber bands that always found their way back closer to one another. Even if they are doing two separate things, neither cared. Still preferred to stay close to one another. Preferably touching if they had a say. Whether it was an entwined thing or just a ‘Clarke and Lexa’ thing neither was really sure. Either way both of them really enjoy this little tendency just between the two of them. If the happy sigh Clarke just released as she leaned back into her wife scrubbing her hair has anything to say about it. Or the way Lexa’s legs find Clarke’s under the water right on cue. The blonde is FAR too wrapped up in her pirate battle to look up though. This time they are teaming up with the mermaids. But what really has Lexa rolling is hearing the queen of the mermaids has seemed to have fallen for the captain of the pirates during this fierce battle against Sir Quacks a lot.

“I never in a million years thought we would ever find ANYONE who spoke Spanish other than Rae and I.” Clarke states out of nowhere as she returns from gathering the cannonballs she just shot off across the tub. Also supposed to be her rinsing off her hair time but it seems someone forgot this part in her excitement to find the floating cork cannonballs.

“It is quite a fortunate find indeed.” Lexa hums in agreement pulling the conditioner and wooden comb closer to her. Turning she chuckles and rolls her eyes before getting to work to rinse out ALL of the shampoo from her wife’s hair.

“Oh yea. Forgot.” Clarke grins dunking herself and scrubbing her scalp roughly under the water. Lexa watches the bubbles rise and pop between twirling ribbons of soapy lather. The last remnants of suds that had been on that blond hair. Marking the place her wife disappeared under the water. Clarke pushes off the bottom of the tub and rockets upward with a HUGE gasping breath.

“How’s that?” Clarke asks, turning to her wife with a toothy smile.

“Looks good. But let me see just in case.” Lexa smiles reaching a hand out for her wife to pull her in closer. Pale hands run around Lexa’s middle as their tan counterparts go to Clarke’s scalp. Scrubbing and checking for suds that lather for evidence of remaining shampoo. Suddenly the tan hands freeze and smirk works on that face. Green eyes peer down in amusement watching her wife scrubbing both her tits quite meticulously. Chuckling she returns to her work knowing exactly what her weird wife is up to by now. Conditioner is spread on the blond tresses right as Clarke latches on to her favorite tan boob.

“Tastes like soap still.” Clarke dramatically sputters. Making a huge show of rising them off a couple more times.

“Wonder why.” Lexa snorts still coating the blond tangles with conditioner so they transform into her favorite blond silky locks. After some time Clarke seems to calm and busy herself by talking so the tan fingers can finish her hair. Rambling about her mural and the progress they made on the Physical Therapy project today. The minute it turns to all out fretting if they will be able to finish it in time, Lexa makes her move. 

“Hodnes, you are not Raven’s opkepa.” Lexa gently voices .

“I know, Lex. I know.” Clarke sighs heavily.

“You know that here.” Lexa hums tapping Clarke’s temple. “You need to know it here too.” She continues tapping right over Clarke’s heart. The only response this receives is a long-frustrated groan from that pale mouth that Lexa can’t help but smirk at. 

“UGHHHHHH… You tell it! It won’t listen to me worth a flying fuck! That thing does whatever the hell it wants.” Clarke gripes frustratedly, throwing her hands up. Lexa chuckles and continues to calmly comb through the blonde silky hair.

“Just breathe, hodnes.” Lexa coaches warmly. Watching her wife take a couple deep breathes like she used to coach her through as a rattop. “Good. This all starts with trust, my love.” She explains caringly as she kisses her pale forehead.

“But I trust them both with my life. Literally. Several times over now.” Clarke whines exasperatedly.

“Yes. With your life. But Not Raven’s, Hodnes. You have never had to do that before. It has always been in your hands.” Lexa tenderly responds.

“Oh.”

It’s all Clarke can say. She hadn’t considered that. True it had been. She put it there when she saw no one else would. And with Finn gone she knew it was all up to her. She didn’t realize she had even done that. There so much going on with her and Raven’s grief. Then the battle and everything else that got in the way. “I’ve already failed her once.” Clarke whispers in thought.

“No. Murphy failed her. He had the gun. He shot her. Those were HIS actions and HIS failures. Do not place what is not yours onto your shoulders to bear, Hodnes.” Lexa passionately cautions with seriousness dancing in her eyes. It is something that Clarke wouldn’t honestly listen to for a single second. IF. IF it came from ANY other mouth than that one. The very one she KNOWS understands this tragically well. Endured and still healing, in fact. Clarke nods as Lexa nods in return. Returning to combing through the tangles before starting to rinse out the conditioner gently in the water.

“I don’t… I don’t know how…” Clarke stammers in a broken defeated voice. It has Lexa pulling her up and to her arms so quick it would make anyone else’s head spin.

“Hey. You don’t have to, hodnes.” Lexa soothes, wiping water off her wife’s face. Those clear blue eyes look up to those steady green in question. “YOU don’t ever have to do ANYTHING on your own again. WE will figure it out together, hodnes. Always.” She smiles, kissing her forehead and holding her close. Continuing to hum and rock as her wife clings to her body for comfort.

“I had no idea how hard this was going to be.” Clarke huffs in a muffled overwhelmed tone.

“I know.” Lexa hums nodding and gently running her fingers through the blond damp hair. Running it close to the water and rinsing the rest of the conditioner out as they continue to talk. 

“Does it ever get easier?” Clarke asks softly. Fully pliant now in Lexa’s arms as she finishes washing off blond hair and begins to scrub the remaining paint. All while clinging to that tan body like a wet cat just as she used to when she was a little rattop. It makes Lexa AND Clarke smile remembering this. Clarke sees it all the time with Elisae now and it warms her heart almost as much as it does in this moment with just them. 

“In time, it did.” Lexa finally answers, choosing her words carefully. “After a lot of meditation and work on my part.” She finishes as Clarke sighs with frown. 

“But I gotta sit still when I do that!” Clarke whines with a little kid pout and everything. 

“Yes. That would be the idea.” Lexa cackles grinning down at her wife. “I had to learn to let it go. Do my part. And simply trust the others did theirs as well.” She hums as Clarke blinks as she thinks this through. “Did you happen to notice the book that Amma was reading when we left tonight?” Lexa asks with a twinkle in her eye. The blonde shakes her head baffled at this question. “She is already on her fifth archive medical textbook, Hodnes.” Lexa grins as Clarke’s jaw drops. 

“Fuck. She reads like you.” Clarke exhales with wide eyes. 

“She takes caring for those she loves quite seriously. There is a reason I appointed her as Tower fisa and Nomi to our natblida and clan goufa.” Lexa instructs grinning. “It is quite rare we ever come across a fisa of high caliber like Nyko and his daughter Amma. Even rarer for a fisa like this to have the degree of care and warmth of a Nomon at the same time, like Amma does.”

“Well, that explains Mom.” Clarke mutters under her breath pulling a smirk at the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

“Sha. It was why I wasn’t surprised when I heard about her.” Lexa chuckles. 

“Amma is a lot better than mom ever was.” Clarke thinks out loud. “You know, at being a mom.” She clarifies looking up at her wife. 

“There isn’t even a contest in that department in my opinion.” Lexa deadpans passionately as Clarke grins. She loves it when Lexa gets all protective like this.

“I think it actually helps her be a better fisa. I hadn’t anticipated that.” Clarke admits as Lexa hums in a nod of understanding.

“I agree. But I am not surprised you didn’t realize these could be connected. You had never seen this before.” Lexa smiles, kissing her wife’s head. “Now let's get you dried off.” She hums helping her wife out of the water and wrapping each of them in a towel. They sit by the fire in each other’s arms as tan fingers work another towel through Clarke’s and then her own brown curly hair. Clarke just lets her wife take over happily. Watching her squirt hair oil to put in Clarke’s hair and with what is left over, it goes on her own. Wiping off her hands on a towel she picks up their brush and once again moves to her wife first. Working delicately bottom to top to work through blond snarls as pale hands sneak a bit more hair oil to run in her wife’s brown silky curls. It makes Lexa smile how much Clarke enjoys playing with her hair. Feeling her wife already moving around her to pick up and brush to work on those curls. As Clarke finishes though, she happily puts down the brush and goes back to curling up on Lexa’s chest as she waits for her wife to finish too. Just wanting to be close. She couldn’t really explain why. She just did. For some reason Clarke felt safer curled up in Lexa’s arms than anywhere else on earth. It was where she sought refuge in moments like this. When it all just felt a bit too much to handle. 

“Can I go get our pajamas, Hodnes?” Lexa smirks down at the blonde naked leech.

“NO!” Clarke muffles hugging her tighter.

“Fine.” Lexa sighs standing slowly. In the blink of an eye pale legs wrap around a chiseled waist. Hands still threaded underneath the tan arms and fixed resolutely in a hug. It is like the blonde just glued herself to her wife and it has Lexa chuckling as she waddles to get her robe. Rolling her eyes as she ties it around both of their bodies earning quite a loud happy sigh from the weirdo latched to her body. Yes. It looks fairly comical but she knows better than anyone when her wife is like this. She isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“You know this was easier when you were smaller.” Lexa teases earning a chuckle from Clarke as they awkwardly shuffle to the closet.

“Hey, at least you got your workout today.” Clarke grins earning a snort from Lexa as they enter their closet. Green eyes roll at this announcement and continues her task. Not surprised to hear the leech of a wife is quite opinionated on what she wants them to wear to bed. Specifically, when it has to do with the pauna.

“Clarke, you don’t need stuffed animal pajamas. We are adults.” Lexa sighs for the 37th time.

“If he goes naked. I go naked.” Clarke declares resolutely earning a groan from Lexa. Though when Lexa walks past the choices on her way to gather undergarments for them, two pale hands JUT out of her robe. Grabbing the shelf and frantically pulling what she wants as he wife cackles at her. Those legs squeeze Lexa tighter as those arms flail to find what she wants. But it is the look on that weird pale face that is doing Lexa in right now. The panicked desperation just to find the RIGHT matching pajamas for the weird monkey AND Lexa’s raccoon… whom… the blonde has ‘adopted through marriage’ according to said spastic wife over there. INSISTING to dress each one in matching pajamas EVERY FUCKING NIGHT. Seriously. Lexa thought she was going crazy for a hot second there. She would GO to bed normally. BUT ALWAYS wake up with Rascal in her hands WITH matching pajamas. EVERY. FUCKING. MORNING. After a while Lexa just assumed it might be the ACTUAL TODDLER doing this and shrugged it off. Since Lexa KNEW Elisae really liked picking out their clothes anyway so it didn’t seem to be that far of a stretch. Until this innocent sweet child of theirs spilled the beans one morning. Sleepily declaring that her Nomons was the ‘BESTEST ‘caused dhey still pway wif dheys stuffies and dwess dhem ups too.’ 

Now most would think… Okay… that doesn’t exactly point to it being Clarke. Which would be correct. IF her spastic wife hadn’t SHOT out of a dead sleep practically squealing her head off the very this was spoken out loud. Smothering that toddler in kisses at such an adorable declaration and practically owned up to this in the same breath. Lexa had EVEN waited for the confirmation later that night. Pretending to fall asleep and waiting for her bizarre spouse to slip out of bed. Staying stone still UNTIL the very moment Clarke went to sneak a hand under Lexa’s pillow for Rascal. In that moment, the tan hand fixed itself on Clarke’s wrist and caused the girl to SHOOT upward screeching like a wounded animal in fright. 

“Well great! Now we need to change pajamas!” Clarke huffed offendedly at her hysterically cackling wife. Simply turning with both stuffed animals in her arms to change hers and Paulie’s pajamas. Just in time for Jokull to burst in the doors with his spear. Eyes move from the Heda currently rolling in laughter in the bed to the other walking away with a large wet spot on the back of her pants. The man snorted and turned with a bow to go back to his spot. Continuing to randomly chortle throughout the night though infuriatingly would not speak a word of what on earth he was laughing at to his partner. 

Since then, Clarke was ADAMANT to continue this in spite of her wife’s grumbling. It didn’t thwart her at all. Well… obviously, since she is now in their closet holding on to all FOUR of their pajamas AND her wife’s naked body under that robe. Their undergarments have been placed in a pocket on Lexa’s robe since she didn’t trust Clarke to not ‘accidentally’ drop them. Tan legs adeptly move them to their bathroom carrying double her normal body weight easily. Handing her wife, the lotion jar and turning to make their way to their bed. This is when her eyes find Komfoni standing there blinking for who knows how long. I mean it took a bit for her to move like this. It could’ve easily been a while.

“What the ever-loving keryons am I looking at?” Komfoni mutters in disbelief. Walking slowly toward her swollen lumpy yongon eyeing her up and down. The child looks like she swallowed a couple watermelons or shove like 3 Elisae’s in there. Her eyes can’t figure out what she is looking at for the life of her. So, she reaches her hand out to find out for herself.

“HI NANNA!” Clarke excitedly cheers as Komfoni pulls the edge of Lexa’s robe back. Causing the elder to jolt a bit and Lexa to cackle.

“You two are weird as hell. I swear!” Nann pants holding her heart and shaking her head at this sight.

“She is a little clingy.” Lexa grins with a shrug.

“You don’t say.” Nann deadpans snorting at the happy look all over that blonde weirdo’s face.

“I haven’t lotioned us yet. Otherwise, she’d slide right off.” Lexa smirks causing a cackle from Nann as she watches them waddle to their bed.

“I mean that would be one way to get her off.” Nann calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to her room. “Joken perfect for each other I swear.” She chuckles to herself in amusement as she shakes her head and takes a peek one more time before the waddling blob disappears around the corner. 

~~~

In their bed Lexa takes her time rubbing lotion on every inch of her wife devotedly. Ordering her to lay face down naked on their bed so she can massage and lotion her at the same time. Understanding her entwined love far better than even her entwined realizes. Going straight to those spots she knows her lover holds her stress and getting straight to work. Lathering the lotion on her hands and smoothing it out on a pale shoulder. Rubbing and kneading knots delicately with laser-like precision that Nann would be incredibly proud of. While doing so she is humming that lullaby she knows helps to calm her wife’s soul just as it does for hers as well. Lexa rubs her way down from both taught shoulders down her wife’s pale back and to both hips. THESE Lexa knows is where all that stress seems to settle. Though it is all connected, Komfoni taught her that with the muscle tension stress on her own body. Lexa has learned that Clarke tends to always carry more muscle tension on her hips when she is stressed. While Lexa herself always held it in her jaw, neck and shoulders more often. It is why she always seemed to get headaches easily when highly stressed. To the brunette’s satisfaction the massage has seemed to work, just as she hoped. Since her wife started out the massage dressing both of their stuffed animals in their pajamas. And is now face down and drooling on her pillow. Mouthing out the words, ‘I LOVE YOU!’ Repeatedly in Lexa’s general direction. 

“Good job, yongon!” Nann praises slapping a naked tan ass cheek since it is out in the open like that. The elder couldn’t resist. Plus, the way Lexa squeaks and blushes pink each time helps ensure this tradition will continue. Afterall Nann was just honoring the lesson that had been passed down to her. Komfoni’s own Nomon had a key phrase she told all her children growing up. ‘It doesn’t matter how old you are as long as I can still pull you over my knee, your butt is free game if I catch you acting like a branwoda.’ And the old woman stuck by this until the day her fight ended too. It was something Nann had ALWAYS told her yongons, regardless of how she acquired them. Biological, adopted, rattop or not rattop all of them got the same forewarning from her. And it was this warning that Komfoni KNEW runs through Lexa’s head each time her old hand smacks that tan naked ass cheek. Most of the time just the mere thought of being taken over an elder’s knee when no longer a strikon tends to thwart branwoda behavior in itself. Unless they are like the blonde over there that is. Not to mention the fiery Latina downstairs while she was at it. Did she still issue this warning to them? Well of course she did. She just also expected them to deliberately take it as a challenge as well. Weirdos had to learn somehow. 

Komfoni is already chuckling as she tilts her head to look at the blonde drooling on herself. Carrying over a smoothie that has the blue eyes widening excitedly.

“Just pour in my mouth!” Clarke slurs, opening her mouth as wide as she can. It has Lexa and Komfoni chortling.

“I have a better idea. I will be right back.” Komfoni laughs turning on her heel to pour it in a bottle so the child won’t wear it like she is sure the weirdo will do if she doesn’t. The screech of disbelief that the elder is walking away WITH her smoothie has her cackling that much harder.

“Hey! Calm down! I haven’t gotten mine yet either! Now stop tensing up muscles I just painstakingly massaged out!” Lexa barks frustratedly as Nann smirks overhearing this from her room.

Now most would ask how on earth Nann knew the two Hedas were not being intimate in there. Well, first off, she is Heda Komfoni. And Heda Komfoni knows all. Secondly, neither of those two hooligans were screeching their heads off. That alone is one of the key clues to avoid the area at all costs. But what really clued Nann in was the fact, Lexa ran into her quarters butt naked before the massage went down. Ranting in a rush if Nann thought she could just use lotion as massage oil or if she should mix the two together instead. It had her cackling before she could help it as she just handed the curly haired brunette the massage oil in amusement. Also mentally deciding then and there that those two hooligans were getting smoothies tonight since both were obviously FAR too high strung for Komfoni’s liking. Especially this late at night!

“Here we are!” Komfoni calls loudly just to stop the whining sounding from the other room. Smoothie now held in a bottle that has Lexa cackling but Clarke. Oh, she doesn’t give one solid fuck what the hell is currently holding her bedtime smoothie as long as it ends up in her damn mouth. Looking like one of those little baby birds with her mouth open as wide as she can get it the second Nann walks in the door. The brunette got a lid on her smoothie anticipating she would be about falling off the bed in laughter… exactly as Lexa currently is at the moment. “Mmmm… you are like seconds away from getting upgraded to a bottle too if you don’t settle down.” She mutters handing the lidded smoothie to her yongon. The hysterics come to a screeching halt and a fierce glare is issued at Komfoni just as this mere suggestion.

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” Lexa hisses mortified as she begins to drink her smoothie. Clarke grins in amusement.

“Oh, she does it all the damn time when you pass out before we can get you to drink it. By far the most adorable thing I have EVER seen!” Clarke teases watching her wife light up crimson so damn fast.

“Just couldn’t resist, could you?” Komfoni smirks, rolling her eyes.

“NOPE!” Clarke retorts and opens her mouth wide again. The elder chortles and sticks the bottle in the crazy child’s mouth since her pale extremities seem to still be useless limp noodles at the moment. Because Nann is currently holding the spastic blonde’s smoothie, she can’t physically grab Lexa when she finishes, as she normally does. Seeing the brunette finish and head their way the elder tries something else instead.

“Try it and see what happens.” Komfoni snarls stopping the curly headed screwball in her tracks. When her aged eyes look down those blue eyes are so big, they look like they might fall right out of her head. “Not you.” She chortles watching the eyes relax back down to normal size. “If those pajamas are not on your tan little body by time, I finish with her, yongon.” Komfoni warns in challenge just to ensure Lexa doesn’t continually try to swipe Clarke’s smoothie. Green eyes widen in alarm and in the blink of an eye those tan limbs are flailing wildly around trying to put on ANYTHING that resembles her pajamas before Clarke finishes. While Clarke instantly grins like an idiot and starts drinking that much faster in hopes she gets to see Lexa get pulled over Komfoni’s knee. The elder smirks at the VERY predictable yongons of hers acting like unruly children the INSTANT these smoothies come out. And here she’d been hoping they’d eventually grow out of this. Though her nights would be much less entertaining… quite dull really. Shrugging she goes back to her two heathen children and continues to look from the frantic brown blur over there to the smirking blonde almost done with her smoothie.

“DONE!” Clarke screeches elatedly causing a loud cackle from Nann in the process.

“I’m dressed! I’m dressed!” Lexa shrieks in complete panic which does NOTHING to stop Komfoni’s laughter at all.

“ANDDDDD Underwear?” Clarke hums in challenge raising one of her eyebrows at her wife. The look all over that tan face voices the answer before the brunette can even protest. “I knew it!” She cheers triumphantly.

“DO YOU HAVE THEM?!” Lexa complains furiously. The sly grin of triumph on that crazy ass skai child just has the elder cackling that much harder. Fairly sure now this was all planed out by this spastic thing the entire time.

“Irrelevant!” Clarke grins smugly.

“What is it with YOU and MY underwear?!” Lexa asks frustratedly, throwing her hands out. The elder blinks and looks from both of her weird children for a couple long minutes before finally speaking up.

“Child. Even I’ve put that together by now…. Really?” Komfoni mutters looking at her child in disbelief. Lexa looks at Komfoni with wide eyes almost as baffled as the elder now. “Mmmm… yea… I am leaving this up to you. Have fun.” Komfoni cackles patting Clarke’s shoulder as she gathers the cups to wash out and pulls the bed curtains closed. Blowing out candles as she leaves the room still chortling to herself as she goes.

“What is she laughing about?!” Lexa hisses looking back in the direction of the elder.

“Shut up and come here.” Clarke smirks attempting to open her arms and failing spectacularly. “Ok… the fuck you do to me woman?” The blonde mumbles looking down at her useless arms. It has Lexa throwing her brown curls back and sounding out the sweetest sounding laugh Clarke Griffin had ever heard before. A stupid grin encompasses that pale face as she watches her wife begin to crawl over closer to her.

“Can we get you dressed first?” Lexa chortles in amusement.

“If we must.” Clarke sighs pulling a little chuckle from the brunette as she turns to pull over the neatly folded pile of clothes for her wife. “Seriously woman. You are not at all concerned about this?” Clarke mutters attempting to move her arms again. Lexa cackles and shakes her head.

“No. I am not. You more than likely had them tense for quite some time without realizing it. The massage helped them to relax. Trust me you will feel so much better tomorrow.” She smiles caringly.

“How many times did Komfoni do this for you growing up?” Clarke asks with a grin.

“Keryons. More than I can count.” Lexa chortles in amusement buttoning the pajama top on her wife. “Luna and I used to try and play slap fights like this. It would always crack Komfoni and Frela up.” She grins at her wife with a devious little crooked smile. 

“Why am I not surprised by this?” Clarke cackles easily picturing this going down TODAY nonetheless years ago.

“Now about my underwear…” Lexa hums with raised eyebrows when she finishes dressing her wife in her pajamas.

“No way! I like having that ASSSSSS easily accessible!” Clarke growls seductively.

“Can you even move to access it, hodnes?” Lexa asks laughing in amusement.

“Hey, now that you mention it. Can you move my hands to your ass real quick?” Clarke asks grinning hopefully, erupting her wife in loud cackles. 

“Your wish is my command, hodnes.” Lexa teases in the midst of her laughter. 

“See. Easily accessible.” Clarke grins wickedly squeezing her hands a couple times as Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“And are you going to hold them all night like this?” Lexa smirks in amusement.

“Oh, hell yea!” Clarke grins happily.

“Guess I can keep my shirt buttoned tonight.” Lexa hums out loud.

“And exactly why the fuck you think this?” Clarke demands in offense.

“You can’t do both Clarke.” Lexa chortles in amusement.

“Fucking watch me woman.” Clarke mutters in challenge. It takes Lexa quite a while to stop laughing after this absurdity goes down. Noodle arm wife contorts herself somehow in the weirdest joken position and sighs so damn contentedly. Now sucking her favored tit with both hands still trapped in the waistband in Lexa’s pajama pants.

“If you stretch these out. I am telling Komfoni on you.” Lexa whispers watching a smirk on her wife transpire on that pale face.

“Yea you are!” Clarke chuckles amusingly as she squeezes both ass cheeks. “Clarke just had to HOLD my ass cheeks all night, Komfoni. That’s all. No, she wasn’t fucking me I swear!” Clarke mimics as she watches that face blush like she hoped. Going back to sucking her favorite boobie as she grins up at her wife. 

“You know… as weird as that was…” Lexa begins in thought. “It did actually help me decide that I am not telling Komfoni skrish.” Her wife exhales with wide eyes causing a proud chortle out of that pale mouth. 

“YOU! Are welcome.” Clarke announces theatrically. Kissing a boob since that is what she can currently access and squeezes both ass cheeks at the same time. Then promptly latches on again happily as she drifts off with her wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarkey at the end huh... I knew her and Lexa needed that talk for QUITE a while now. There is no way in hell she would let that go easily. Woman has issues with saving any and everything that moves near her ass. LET IT FUCKING GO CLARKE! 
> 
> Seriously though. I see this SOOOOOO much in my career of choice… aka. Counseling… Psychology… just pick one and go with it guys. Both applies. No I don’t mean people trying to save everyone. What I am referring to is holding UNREALISTIC EXPECTATIONS! So I am going to give you a FREEEEEEE psych advice here guys. Be excited. I usually charge at the wazoo for this shit. Not really. I wouldn’t be in this career if I cared about money. That is for damn sure. Seriously we were told this in grad school. LOL. But yea. So here you are. WE call this exercise here the ‘LOCUS OF CONTROL’ for my fellow psych nerds out there. I do this the kid version… because… that is whom I tend to work with most in my business. And it makes sure people understand it the lower the reading level is of the activity. Pro tip there. So I just call this ‘CONTROL.’ That's it. Lol. So Control. Get a piece of paper and draw a circle in the middle of it. Big enough to write in or you will be fucked. I mean it is your paper. Go for it. But just saying. So inside that circle write ‘WHAT I CAN CONTROL.’ Outside that circle… aka… all the rest of that damn paper… write ‘WHAT I CANNOT CONTROL.’ Okay… Usually I have people fill this out. And we debate back and forth here. But… we are on the internet … on A03… so we are nixing that part. Just pretend we do this. So what the fuck can I control? 
> 
> 1\. YOUR THOUGHTS 
> 
> 2\. YOUR ACTIONS 
> 
> 3\. YOUR BEHAVIOR (yes Actions and Behavior are two different things. Look it up or ask me about it later if this confuses you) 
> 
> THAT WOULD BE IT FOLKS! ANYTHING and yes I do mean ANYTHING else you need to LET GO. If the worry you are angry or upset with is not something in your damn control. LET IT THE FUCK GO. THIS IS NOT IN YOUR CONTROL! AKA… This is an unrealistic expectations and will just lead to you getting upset and frustrated in the end. Why? BECAUSE YOU CANNOT CONTROL THAT OUTCOME! Now ‘WHAT I CANNOT CONTROL.’ The fuck we put here? Glad you asked. 
> 
> 1\. OTHERS thoughts 
> 
> 2\. OTHERS actions 
> 
> 3\. OTHERS behavior 
> 
> And there you are. Magic. Yes. I am here to tell you. YOU CANNOT CONTROL OTHERS. LIKE AT ALL. Anything you bank your happiness on that counts on others… is not a wise choice. WHY????? IT IS NOT IN YOUR CONTROL! So there you are. Take Clarke as an example. She unrealistically thinks she NEEDS to save EVERYONE. This is not going to work out. WE all know it. She is not all powerful and cannot be everyone all at once. She is HUMAN. This will end up with her failing and being upset she failed. Instead she needs to adjust her goals to more realistic standards. Saving someone… trust me here. LARGELY counts on IF the person WANTS to be saved. First off. You can’t make people do FUCKING SHIT. So that in itself is just setting her up for failure. So there you are. Psych 101 brought to you by your friendly ORH author. YOU ARE WELCOME! So with that… 
> 
> OMG I ALMOST FORGOT!!! OKAY... little funny here. The books Raven or Ryatt makes Komfoni read in the archives. Those are actual books in my damn house. Because I couldn't research to find one. No power remember? So I had to do with what I had. Dad is obsessed with golf. You can thank him for this one. Mom is a history buff and loves WW2. We have every damn textbook on this shit known to man. This WW2 book is a hint to her. And the romance novel I thought would be funny as fuck to read to a three year old. So I added that in there. But my older sister loves those. So if you want to think of it that way. Go for it... Okay.. back to what I was saying before I remembered this... 
> 
> So with that.... 
> 
> Everyone wash your hands. Brush your teeth. Comb hairs. No touching shit. Etc… OH AND WEAR YOUR DAMN MASKS! 
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME <3


End file.
